Digimon Xros Wars! Alternate Universe 02!
by UruExplorer DTC
Summary: The Storm ends- and new stories begin. For Akari and Shoutmon, life has always been a troublesome thing. But now they sit on the precipice of the future as Time Itself rests at their feet. Heroes Rise- Gods Fall- and the Bad Guys go KABOOM as the cry goes up far and wide for all to hear: "We Are Xros Heart! Engrave it on your Heart!" -STORY COMPLETE-
1. Taiki! Go to the Digital World!

**You Know the Drill by now.**

_A Xros Wars A.U._

**STORY SET UP.**

Well, I don't know why, but I've started yet another fanfiction when I've got so many others to finish.

So, here it is, DIGIMON XROS WARS, I believe the first Fanfiction for this series, not to mention probably the first A.U. story.

**_DTC**

****

CHAPTER ONE.

**LOCATION: ?UNKNOWN?_ _ _| **

A flag floats in the distance over an army of monsters. Sealsdramon, Tankmon, Bullmon, strange, smaller digimon wielding guns, and many more.

But shining across from the encroaching army, across a vast ocean, standing on top of a tall cliff face, rises a new flag. A boy steps forward, no more then ten or eleven, wearing a pair of brown pants, a stylized blue shirt, a bright orange vest, and his green tinted goggles, to fight the army.

Four new forms come up to join the boy's side. A small, red dragon like creature with a large V shaped crest on his forehead to the boy's right. A blue, mechanical beetle like creature to the boy's left. A female ninja like warrior, with rabbit like features, (the most prominent being the long, brown fur covered ears that trailed down to her feet) to his right. And a wolf with orange fur and golden drills to his left.

Behind them lies an army of their own, made of of monsters such as Vmon, Agumon, Garurumon, Gatomon, Angemon, Patamon, Gaomon, Guilmon, Agunimon, Kazemon, Bokomon, Neemon, Renamon, Terriermon, Kamemon, Impmon, and many, many more.

The boy turns to the Ninja and they share a nod before holding up identical devices, rectangular with a control pad and a bright blue LED screen. The boy's was orange, the girl's was red.

In unison they cried out. _**"DIGI-XROS!"**_

With that simultaneous cry, The dragon, the beetle, and the wolf transform into energy beams in their respective colors (Red, Blue, and Orange), before launching up into the sky, and merging together.

In their fused place was a towering form, looking like a mecha, he had the wolf's legs with the beetle's body and arms, and the dragon's V on it's chest. The being wielded a glowing red sword with a Star shaped handle.

With a solid swing, the Fusion launched an energy blast that sliced a line clean through the middle of the army. They began to scatter, but the fusion wouldn't allow it. Holding it's sword out in front of it, the V on it's chest let loose a laser beam that soared through the blade, then refracted out in a full one hundred and eighty degree blast; shattering the remaining army.

But, out of the crimson flames of victory came a massive, blueish grey dinosaur. It let loose a blast of purple fire from it's mouth, which the fusion swiftly cut through with it's sword. The dinosaur quickly bit down on the fuision's left arm, and, as the ninja jumped up from behind the dinosaur to hit it's blind spot, the fusion lifted it's sword to-

**"Wake Up!"**

**HUMAN WORLD_ _ _| JAPAN_ _ _|**

Kudo, Taiki's eyes snapped open as his mother's voice called from downstairs.

"You're going to be late for practice if you don't get up right now!"

The boy sighed, and picked up his green tinted goggles from the night stand. "Okay, Okaa-san!" He looked at his reflection in the goggles and wondered ever so briefly. _"What a wierd dream."_

**MEANWHILE_ _ _| THE DIGITAL WORLD_ _ _| GREEN ZONE_ _ _| VILLAGE OF SMILES_ _ _|**

Lopmon suddenly rolled out of her over head bed, falling directly onto her 'brother' and 'sister', a Shoutmon and a human girl, respectively.

"Whaaa!" The sudden intrusion woke all three from their very similar dream.

Shoutmon groaned. "And just when it was getting to the good part."

Lopmon smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Shouto, I didn't mean to wake you up."

He turned his head ever so slowly. "Oh... Really?"

The girl sighed as the Small, red and white dragon with a V emblem on his for head jumped towards the smaller Lopmon with intents of tickling. _'Does this mean what I think it means?'_ she turned her head towards the Red Xros-Loader on the bed-stand next to her. _'Are we getting a new general?'_

**ELSEWHERE_ _ _| UNKNOWN ZONE_ _ _|**

Dorulumon's eyes snapped open in supprise. "W...Was that...?" he blinked rapidly as he got to his feet. "Was that a DigiXros?" Next to him, the child known as Cutemon was still sleeping soundly. Dorulumon growled to himself. _'What does this mean?'_

* * *

All three would soon find out.

* * *

Monsters made of Data, Digimon. They laugh and cry, just like us. Let's gather up as many teammates as we can for the marvelous adventure ahead of us! _**"DIGI-XROS!"**_

_*Cue _**Never Give Up!**_ (__TV Size) _By Sonar Pocket_*_

_*cue Title theme*_

**Taiki! Enter the Digital World!**

**

* * *

**

**HUMAN WORLD_ _ _|**

"GO!" Taiki cried out as he kicked the soccer ball straight into the awaiting arms of the main kicker, who then proceeded to kick it straight into the net.

Taiki's fellow teammates let loose a cry of victory as the loosing team groaned in frustration.

"Nice pass, Taiki!" The Boy gave a thumbs up.

"That was so awesome!" Another grinned.

"It was nothing!" Taiki waved the comments off. "Really, it wasn't anything!" It was then that his watched beeped. "Ah! I'm going to late for basketball!"

And with that he raced off for yet another tournament, leaving his teammates in a baffled state.

* * *

Sometime later, Taiki had collapsed to the lush grass of a small hill in exhaustion. "What a day..." He turned his head in an expected reply, only to find no-one there. Strange. Why had he expected a reply?

"THERE YOU ARE!"

Ah, that was why.

"Ah, Joumanjiro was it?" Taiki looked up at the kendo stick wielding boy (Who currently appeared to be upside down) with little supprise.

"Tsurugi Zenjirou!" The boy cried out in retaliation. "ZEN-JI-RO! Got it?"

Taiki sighed. "_Gomen._ I've just finished with basketball and soccer, I'm a little tir-"

"Perfect!" Zenjirou cut him off. "Then you can fight me next!"

Taiki's reply was cut off by the sound of a low howl of pain, sounding almost like a musical note. "What was that?" He asked himself.

"I said that you'll-!" Zenjirou was cut off, almost literally, as a Car fell from the sky, smashing into the ground not one yard behind him.

Taiki looked up to the sky... "What!" ...Only to see the buildings themselves stretching and spiraling together into the sky. All around them, electronics began to flare and sparkle, Cellphones began to go haywire, and even the air around them began to appear like static.

For an instant, there was an army of monsters, rampaging through the streets. A mammoth like creature roared as it plowed through the street, not caring that it's world had suddenly changed, right towards Taiki and Zenjirou.

"Wha...!"

_**"DORULU TORNADO!"**_

Suddenly, an orange whirlwind came from seemingly nowhere, plowing into the Mammoth, and sending it flying. There, across the street, was a wolf with orange and white fur and golden drills on his body.

"You two!" the wolf began. "You should Get out of here before you-!"

A Dark shadow like form appeared suddenly, smashing the wolf across what remained of the street, and down a dark alley way. There was a burst of static noise, and the world, for the moment, returned to normal.

Taiki took off towards the alley way where the wolf had been tossed towards. Zenjirou stared after him for a second, then gave chase. "Kudo Taiki! Wait!"

What the Kendo fighter found upon reaching the back of the alley was Taiki crouching down next to a shrinking orange glow of energy. "Are you all right?" he was asking.

_"ngh... I should be asking you the same thing."_ the wolf's voice came from the glow. _"And here I was risking my life for complete strangers... What has the world come to?"_

"Strangers or not, you helped me, and I'll help you." Taiki set a determined look on his face. "Somehow..."

_"Don't even try."_ the wolf replied. _"If I'm to die, then at least I'll have the pleasure of knowing I saved a few more lives before I went."_

"I don't plan on doing any such thing." Taiki grinned. "Life is a precious thing. I'm not going to waste it."

_"Birds of a feather then?"_ There was a chuckle. _"I guess I won't be breaking that promise I made then after all..."_

Zenjirou blinked as, suddenly, a bright green glow filled the alley way. "What in the world...?"

Taiki looked up to the source of the light: A small, white device, looking exactly like the one In his dream.

_**"Do You wish to save this Melody's life?"**_ a voice asked him.

The boy stared at the device as he replied. "Yeah, I do."

_**"What is your name?"**_ the voice asked.

With a determination the boy always seemed to have, he replied. "Kudo, Taiki."

_**"Use this Xros Loader, Kudo Taiki."**_ With that, the device turned a bright shade of orange, and floated down to the boy's hand. _**"And Save the Melody of the Digital World."**_

He easily caught the Xros Loader, identical to the one in his dream, that decended from the green light above them. "Now then..." Taiki turned the device towards the shrinking orange glow of Dorulumon. "Can I?"

_"If it'll put me out of my misery, go ahead."_ was the only reply.

"Wait! Kudo Taiki!" Zenjirou started. "Think about this calmly! Just put the strange device on the ground and...!"

"Revive!" Taiki called out, causing the top half of the Digivice to slide open, and absorb the orange glow within one second. "You all right in there?" He looked at the screen to see a cartoonish looking drawing of the wolf's face.

_"What power... I'm feeling all my injuries being disolved away!"_

Zenjirou could only stare in shock at the sudden friendship between the creature and his rival. "B...but...but... This... That... he... I...But...!" But nothing, Zenjirou! "But...!" Let me type for Karzahnii's sake! "I... He... It... What?" You know, just for- "But he...!" That. I'll do **_THIS_**.

Suddenly! A Portal opened up underneath Taiki and Zenjirou, dropping them down into some unknown world! Or rather...

**THE DIGITAL WORLD_ _ _| GREEN ZONE_ _ _| VILLAGE OF SMILES_ _ _| SOME TIME EARLIER_ _ _|**

Akari and Shoutmon, lead generals of the Xros Heart team, walked boldly up to the main hut of the village elder. With a slight bit of hesitation, the girl knocked on the door. There was a distant cry of "Just a minute" from inside, and it gave the duo some time to think.

"So, Akari..." Shoutmon started. "You really think that was a new General that's coming, huh?"

The red haired girl looked at the Digimon. "Shouto, the last time we both had a dream like that was the day we got our Xros Loader."

He sighed. "Yeah, the same day you first DigiXrosed."

They both knew what the comment meant, and it made Akari shiver at the memory. Thankfully, The door to the hut opened then, revealing Babamon, the wife of the village leader, Jijimon. "Ah, Akari, Shouto, good to see you two again!" She smiled. "Come in! Come In!"

The grand hut was nothing more than a massive, cylindrical room with several balcony floors to it, sitting at the top was Jijimon.

Akari and Shoutmon climbed to the top as they tried to figure out what exactly they were going to say. One didn't get to the top of the Grand Hut without a good reason.

"Shouto, Akari." The old man nodded in greeting as the two sat down. "What brings you to my humble abode at such an early hour?"

Akari closed her eyes as she formed the sentence in her mind before speaking. "This morning, Shoutmon, Lopmon and I had a shared dream."

"A Shared dream, you say?" Jijimon 'hmm'ed. "What was this dream about?"

"A boy with an Orange Xros Loader." Shoutmon began. "He and Akari fused me to a wolf and beetle digimon to make a fusion we'd never seen before."

"Together?" Babamon cut in. "Xros Loaders can handle fusions from opposing teams, why would you need to say it together?"

"Perhaps..." Jijimon theorized. "Perhaps it has something to do with Akari's Xros Loader requiring either her or Shoutmon's voice to allow either of them to DigiXros?"

"We defeated the Bagura army with one attack." Akari added. "Then a Gureimon began to attack, separate from the Bagura army."

"Gureimon you say?" Jijimon 'hmm'ed again. "A powerful creature that one."

("We were about to defeat it when we woke up." Shoutmon grumbled to himself.)

Babamon nodded. "And you defeated the Bagura army in one blow? An impressive feat, if I do say so myself."

"That may be the reason both of you used your Xros Loaders." Jijimon theorized again. "A fusion that powerful may need two power sources in order to run."

"If that's the case..." Shoutmon grinned. "I Can't wait for this new General to appear!"

"Akari, Your dreams have been accurate in the past, if not always the best of news." Babamon smiled. "But your dream today, it may be a sign of hope for our shattered world!"

Jijimon nodded. "The Bagura Army is fast approaching for battle today. We do not have the time to form a defence. If this new General is coming, he is sure to appear in the midst of battle!"

No one knew how accurate those words would be.

**PRESENT_ _ _| SOME FAR DISTANCE FROM THE VILLAGE_ _ _|**

_**"ROWDY ROCKER!"**_ Twin cries of triumph called out as a size-able portion of the Bagura "Gunmon" (as Shoutmon had dubbed them) was defeated within an instant.

Shoutmon turned towards his fighting partner, Akari. Ever since they had become the Generals of Xros Heart, both had been training for battle simultaneously. Any move Shoutmon learned, Akari learned. Any move Akari mastered, Shoutmon also mastered. "So!" He grinned. "How long before we DigiXros these loosers to the dark zone?"

She grinned back. "I'd give it another five minutes!"

Lopmon soared above a group of Mammothmon and opened her mouth wide. **"Blazing... **_**ICE!**_**"**

There was an explosion of data as three Mammothmon out of five were simultaneously deleted.

A gaggle of Pteramon then began to dive bomb at Shoutmon. "My Name Is Shoutmon! The Digimon among Digimon!" The Rowdiest Rocker cried out as he held up his mic' stand. "Engrave That On your Hearts! _**SOUL CRUSHER!"**_ A burst of fire soared out of the microphone and up into the air, sending the Pteramon crashing down to earth.

Several "Gunmon" decided to be brave and take out the lead generals. Akari just laughed. "We're Xros Heart!" She pulled into a stance as if she were about to throw a baseball. "And Don't Forget it!" Suddenly, a fire ball shaped like a musical note flashed into existence in her hand. _**"ROCK DAMASHI!"**_ With a lunge, the Musical note smashed head on into the lead "Gunmon's" torso, sending him flying into his fellow 'mon, before exploding violently.

Meanwhile, the finial members of the Xros Heart army was the Starmons Brigade, consisting of the Lead Starmon and several different variations of Pickmon. **"METEOR SQUALL!"** With the single command, the Silver metallic Pickmon began to swarm Mamothmon, Pteramon, and "Gunmon" alike en-mass, two even going so far as to give one Gunmon dual ear drills.

Needless to say, the Commander of this fraction of the Bagura army was not happy with this turn of events, half of his army destroyed in an instant! MadLeomon was, as his name indicates, Mad. "I hate pesky interlopers like you!" The Mad Lion prowled towards them. "I'll kill you all!"

"Not if I have something to say about it!" Shoutmon grinned. "Akari! Lopmon!" he held up the red Xros Loader. _**"DIGI-XROS!"**_ The screen let loose a blinding flash of light as two twin musical strings chimed out in one beat.

Suddenly, Chaos broke out. The second Akari and Lopmon transformed into bright red and deep purple beams of light (respectively) and launched into the air, the entire world seemed to change from a (nearly) empty field Into that of a beach somewhere.

_**"XROS SHINKA!"**_ The twin cries of the two Members of Xros Heart cried out (completely unaware of the change of scenery) as their energy beams launched into the air, and crashed into eachother, just as the world changed yet again, this time a Forrest of some sort.

Somewhere along the way as they shifted Zones, the moving Battle suddenly picked up a hitch hiker, Dorulumon. And he was not happy about having his nap interrupted. _**"DRILL BUSTER!"**_

Shoutmon could only watch in surprise as the wolf began to tear into the Bagura army as they were transported yet again to another zone, this one a city. _'It's Him!'_

Simultaneously, From the fusion emerged a digimon who had Akari's physical build, but also had parts of Lopmon mixed in (such as her three horns, the long ears, and the fur color), was wearing ninja style clothing, and carried two polished, sharpened Long blades. _**"TURUIEMON: XROS TWO!"**_ (Anyone careless enough to take note during a battle would noticed that her voice sounded like Akari's, but there was a slight undertone belonging to Lopmon.)

This time, they did not shift Zones as fast as they did before, despite the static like haze that was lingering over the battle field.

Turuiemon X2 blinked in surprise as she landed next to Shoutmon. "What happened!"

Shoutmon started. "I don't know! When I said to Digi-Xros, suddenly everything went bonkers!" Bonkers was right! The Bagura Army was in sudden dis-aray, each trying to figure out what was happening and almost completely ignoring the battle they had been fighting.

MadLeomon has also, temporarily, forgotten about his vow to kill the Xros Heart Army, instead trying to rally his own troops. "STOP! Stop I say! We WILL Conquer this zone!"

Nobody was listening, Shoutmon noted. "It's like they're doing our work for us!" He pointed out as a Mammothmon charged through one of it's companions in an attempt to escape from the madness.

There was a slight blip in the static, letting them see the city they were in a bit more clearly, and that that One Mammothmon was charging straight into a gathered crowd in whatever zone they had landed in.

Dorulumon would have none of that. _**"DORULU TORNADO!"**_ The Mamothmon went flying. "You two!" the wolf began, obviously directing the comment to the two blurry forms closest to him. "You should Get out of here before you-!"

MadLeomon would have none of that, charging from Stage left and smashing Dorulumon through a rather gnarly looking burst of static and scattering his Data. "You Filthy Traitor!" Apparently this was enough to reset their location to the Green Zone, as the static immediately cleared and the two competing forces were back at their original battle site.

Turuiemon X2 narrowed her eyes as the Bagura forces were _**STILL**_ in disarray. "Well, this might be easier then we thought!"

MadLeomon roared, trying to calm his scattering army. It wasn't working.

"Let's finish this while they're distracted!" Shoutmon tossed the XrosLoader to Turuiemon X2. "Give me the Sword!"

"Right!" The fusion held up the Digivice and called for another fusion. "Starmon! Pickmonz! **DIGI**_**-XROS!"**_

This time the world did not change randomly, and things went smoothly.

"STAAARMON!" The golden star cried out.

"PICKMONZ!" Four Silver Pickmonz cried out.

_**"DIGI-XROS!"**_ With that cry, the Silver Pickmonz began to stack ontop of Starmon, transforming into a sword. A sword which Shoutmon immediately grabbed. _**"STAAAR BLADE!"**_ With a mighty swing, a wave of Fire began to cut through the Bagura Army.

Turuiemon X2 wasn't going to be left out of the fight either, so she pocketed the XrosLoader and Drew her swords. _**"XROS FIRE CUTTER!"**_ She dashed through a second part of the army, the twin fire swords cutting through anything in her path.

MadLeomon stared on for a few moments before something MORE altered the course of the battle.

_"Nyaaaaaahhh!"_ Two humans falling right into the middle of the battle.

"What the?" Shoutmon stopped his Rowdy attack for a second to look at the two new comers, and his eyes widened. "AH! It's that Guy!"

Turuiemon X2 turned her head sharply as she finished cutting through a Mammothmon. "What? Who?"

"The General!" He replied as he jumped over a "Gunmon". "He's here!"

Turuiemon X2 jumped up onto a rather blue rock for a moment as she looked over the two humans, Kudo Taiki and Tsurugi Zenjirou, now laying sprawled in a pile. "No way." a Smile began to appear on her face. "He really came...!"

"Ngah...Would you please get off of me?" Came a voice from below her.

Turuiemon X2 looked down in supprise to see that her "Very Blue Rock" was, in fact, a Metallic Beetle Digimon she immediately recognised as the one from the shared dream. "Uh... Sorry... Um..."

"Ballistamon." Ballistamon nodded. "I understand, but could you please get off of me?"

"Sure thing!" With that, Turuiemon X2 back flipped back into the battle. _'That's nearly everyone!'_

"Raaahhhrrrggg..." MadLeomon sure was Mad now. More then mad. He was Severely annoyed, to the point that he was simply driven insane so that simply calling him "Mad" was now a MAJOR understatement. "I'LL KILL YOU ALLL!"

"Two words!" Shoutmon grinned. "Anger. Management."

"RARRR... I'll show you...!" What MadLeomon did next made the grin turn into a gasp of shock. He began to absorb the Data of his Army, whether they were already Digitized or Not!

"What a Jerk!" Turuiemon X2 was appalled. "He's killing his own army!"

The Data went to a bad cause. Armor, and tons of it. A Chainsaw was on his right arm now too. His size increased too. "Heh... hehe... hehahahahaha!"

"Man! Where did he learn to do that!" Shoutmon growled before he jumped towards the Armed MadLeomon, Star Blade Blazing. "That's Cheating!"

Turuiemon X2 cast a glance over to Taiki and Zenjirou, who were both still oblivious to the battle raging around them, but the fact that one had the orange Xros Loader already gave her an idea. "HEY! Ballistamon!" she called out to get the Mecha's attention.

"Ngah?" Ballistamon jumped in surprise.

_*Cue __**We Are Xros Heart!**__*_

"Want to take on the Bagura Empire?"

"Uh..." The Beetle gave no sign of disagreement.

_*cue __**We Are Xros Heart!**__*_

"Great!" Turuiemon grinned as she pulled out the Red XrosLoader, and held it to the sky, as Shoutmon was sent flying into the air. "SHOUTMON! BALLISTAMON! _**DIGI-XROS!"**_ The Xros Loader chimed out two new strings of music which fused into a newer, united rhythm.

"DigiXros?" Balistamon's eyes would have widened if he had organic ones.

Shoutmon, already in the air, transformed into a beam of red Energy, and continued flying up, only now of his own accord. _"Shoutmon!"_

Ballistamon then too transformed into a blue beam of energy that shot up into the air to Meet Shoutmon. _"Ballistamon!"_

The two Digimon crashed into eachother in the sky with a power full explosion of light. _**"DIGI-XROS!"**_

The form that emerged was Something that had Ballistamon's body, but with his head moved to the torso, and Shoutmon's V shaped crest on the top of a white box with eyes that was apparently the head.

_**"BALLISTAMON XROS TWO!"**_ With that battle cry (a dual tone only slightly dominated by Shoutmon's voice), Ballistamon X2 spontaneously dropped into the battle (Quite literally) with a swinging fist. **"ARM BUNKER!"**

The Armed MadLeomon could only recoil as his unprotected face was hit. "OOF!"

Ballistamon X2 back flipped up into the air, never once touching the ground, And, before MadLeomon could even get to his feet, was ready to finish the battle. **"BUDDY..."** Ballistamon X2 charged up a massive blue energy bolt on the Ballistamon horn/torso cannon. **"BLASTER!"** with a roar, the energy bolt launched out straight towards it's target.

"NO!" Despite all his Armor, Armed MadLeomon was struck straight in the chest.

_**KABOOOOOM!**_

In one solid strike, Armed MadLeomon was no longer Armed, and cursing heavily as he struggled to get to his feet. "You cursed... Idiotic... Piles of...!"

Turuiemon X2 smirked. "Want to take me on next?"

Before the Enraged Lion could reply, a portal 'cracked' into existence behind him, and a strange, suction action began to pull him through. "Wait! Tactimon-sama! I Can still Fight! I Can still Fi-!"

The lion vanished into the portal, which closed a second later.

Ballistamon X2 then defused a second later, leaving the name sake's digimon staring in awe at the crater that had been made by the "Buddy Blaster" attack. "So that was 'Digi-Xros' then?"

Shoutmon grinned and jumped up onto Ballistamon's shoulder. "Hey, buddy, are you sticking around for a while?"

"I have no plans." the cyborg replied simply.

"GREAT!" Shoutmon grinned.

Turuimon X2 sighed at her co-general's energy, and decided to go check on the two humans that fell from the sky.

Speaking of, Zenjirou and Taiki had been severely disorientated by the portal, and were only in a semi-conscious state at the moment; thus, they remained staring blankly at the mostly-normal sky. That was, until Turuiemon X2 leaned over them. "Are you two allright?"

Taiki blinked, almost instantly recognising the fusion as the ninja from his dream, but couldn't form a reply. Zenjirou, however, seemed to be unconscious entirely.

"I said, are you all-?"

_"I wouldn't blame them. Even I'm dizzy from that fall."_ The voice of Dorulumon suddenly came out of the Orange Xros Loader, cutting her off mid sentence. _"Ah, Could you come closer? I can't see you right now."_

Turuiemon X2 bent down to look at the screen of the Xros Loader, clutched firmly in Taiki's right hand. "Ah, there you are." On the screen was that same goofy rendering of Dorulumon's face. "I was wondering where you got off to."

_"You're that girl!"_ the cartoon didn't change expressions, but his voice broad casted a lot of surprise. _"From the dream!"_

"So you had it too?" Shoutmon asked as he walked up. "How odd."

_"I wasn't expecting to be meeting you all this soon, to be honest."_ Dorulumon sighed.

"You're re-covering, aren't you?" Turuiemon X2 started. "I remember having to spend a few days in there once." An embarrassed smile started to form on her face.

_"Yeah. That stupid ape knocked me through a dimensional barrier. I ended up in the Human world, and it nearly killed me."_ Dorulumon's disgust then turned to curiosity. _"Say, what happened to that oaf anyways? I'd feel much better if you told me that last pitiful scream of his was cut off by one of your blades."_

"He got pulled back before we could do anything." Shoutmon frowned. "But, I'm sure he'll be back soon enough."

Dorulumon chuckled. _"Well, if his masters don't finish the job, please, let me do the honors, all right?"_

Turuiemon X2's eyes widened. "Wait, did you say the Human world?"

_"Yeah, Surprised me too."_ Dorulumon went to continue, but, at this point, Taiki had regained enough of his senses to realize there was someone sitting next to him.

Taiki blinked as he turned his head towards them. "Uh... Hello...?"

"General!" Shoutmon grinned. "Good to see you on your feet!"

"General?" Taiki asked as he sat up.

"Yeah! General of our army!" Shoutmon started.

"Army?" Taiki blinked, several times.

Shoutmon paled. "Don't tell me he doesn't know. Please don't."

Dorulumon took this chance to cut in. _"It's like I said. I went to the human world, and if this guy here hadn't saved me, I'd be dead."_

"Then he... he really doesn't...?" Shoutmon slapped a hand to his forehead in order to slowly pull it down his face. "We're doomed."

"What are you...?" Then, Taiki realized it. The world around him wasn't a city scape, it was a desert. "Where am I...?"

"This?" Turuiemon X2 started a second before she defused back into Akari and Lopmon.

"This is the Digital World." Akari finished. "The Green Zone to be precise."

"Digital...World?" Taiki barely even realized he had asked the question, instead focusing all of his attention on the fact that the Ninja from his dream was in fact two separate beings, and not one like he had originally thought.

Lopmon slapped one of her large ears to her face, mimicking Shoutmon's previous expression. "We've got our work cut out for us."

* * *

Meanwhile, not too far away, three small, green creature with a computer monitors for heads watched the battle intently. The first chimed in "Green!", to which the second replied "It's very Green!"

The third, however, turned to face the human girl behind them. "Ne, Nene-sama, you can't underestimate these guys." it asked in it's silly voice, different from the others in that it was slightly deeper from it's higher pitched cousins.

The girl 'hmm'ed as she started to absentmindedly chew on a strand of her long, black hair. "True..." Xros Heart was a formidable team right from it's creation several years ago, and it still was. "Even though they're not the original founding team members, they still retain the same battle style."

"But what about the new humans?" the Monitamon asked. "They're not on any population list in any zone."

"They must have come from the Human World." Nene started to grin. "It looks like things may start to go in our favor very soon." The boy with goggles especially interrested her, there was a fire in his eyes that made her feel... Something. "We'll have to keep an eye on them."

"That we'll do." The Monitamon nodded.

* * *

Elsewhere, somewhere up in the Sky, a Blue armored Birdramon watched the battle from above. "Kiriha." The Digimon started in it's deep voice. "What are you going to do?"

"I think we'll observe them for now." The human boy on the digimon's back smirked. "Then, if we're lucky, we'll team up with them."

"Sounds like a plan."

**?UNKNOWN ZONE?_ _ _| BAGURA EMPRIE MEETING CHAMBER_ _ _|**

Tactimon growled. "And MadLeomon adds a smear to my perfect war record."

Deep in the shadows, a massive bulk known as Blastmon laughed. "Ah, Tac-chan, Looks like you're in the same boat as the rest of us then."

A feminine laugh joined the Beast's. The owner of the voice was none other then Lilithmon. "First His army, then Mine, now Tactimon's. It seems 'Green' Zone is cursed after all!" she laughed again.

Tactimon glared at his laughing commrads. "You laugh now, But once MadLeomon gives his report, we shall soon see what this 'curse' is." He clenched his fist. "And then we shall conquer Green Zone with Perfection!"

On the roof, a lone digimon watched these three Generals of the Bagura Army with interrest. He said nothing, nor laughed at their failure to rule the Green Zone. This digimon just stared out of his one visible eye as he watched the proceedings. _'And So It Begins.'_

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

_Data Search is Fun!_

"Looking up Data on our enemies..." A Chibi-Monitamon recites to the Chibi-Taiki and Chibi-Akari. "**SHOUTMON!** His attacks are _Rock Damashi, Rowdy Rocker,_ and _Soul Crusher_, where he cries out with the cry of his soul to defeat his opponents! Let me try... 'I'm Hungry! Get me a snack!'"

A Chibi-Shoutmon jumped up on stage, his jaw dropping to the floor in shock. "_**THAT'S**_ the cry of your soul!" The Chibi-Taiki just nodded from the audience.

**NEXT TIME!**

"Eh! Digital World? Taiki! What mess have you gotten me into this time?"

"Hehe, but don't you like it here?"

"Well, I suppose..."

"Eh, Where'd they get off to now?"

"Great! Here comes the Bagura Army again!"

"Let me at him! I've got some un-finished Business with that MadLeomon!"

"Next Time! **Dorulumon! Return the Attack!**"

"Don't miss it, Kyu!"


	2. Dorulumon! Return the attack!

**AN: I Did a google search. Apparently there was one XrosWars fanfic before this one. /Shrug. Any who, I think this'll be the first AU/Series re-write around. Maybe. If anyone has any proof otherwise, just let me know. Also, it seems that this site has finally added the character listings for Xros Wars! So, those have been added for this chapter! In other news, the "WE ARE XROS HEART" single CD came out yesterday/today (As of writing this, the 29th of September) and the songs in it are awesome! *grin* (music) Don-don-dondoko Ganbare yo... (/music) ~DTC**

**CHAPTER TWO_ _ _|**

I'd like to begin this re-release of our popular Historical series by noting that the amendments to this volume (Chapters Forty-Three and onwards) are the overall generalized events that occurred, and are not the FULL Historical representation of the Battles fought, emotions felt, and lives lived during this time frame.

If you are interrested in the actual, if allbeit slightly embellished, history, I'll be glad to dirrect you to the latest installments to the popular series that you, by now, are no doubt familiar with. With that in mind, I'd also like to point out that I've been asked by the publishers of this History to leave out certain events in this representation, chiefly the physical and romantic relationships of the involved parties, that I've left intact in the full, expanded versions due to looser restrictions by those publishers involved.

Now then, I'm sure that will probably be deleted out, or I'll be asked to re-write this by my publishers, but, you can't blame a girl for trying, right?

~MiyaKuru

** _Actual Introduction to: **_**A History of the Worlds**_**, Fifth Edition, by Kudo, M. (c) 2031.  
**

Monsters made of Data, Digimon. They laugh, and fight, and cry Just like us! They're our special friends! Let's gather up as many teammates as we travel through the world on our marvelous adventure! _**"DIGI-XROS!"**_

_*Cue _**Never Give Up! _(Tv Size)_**_ By _Sonar Pocket_*_

_*cue Title theme*_

**Dorulumon! Return the Attack!**

**GREEN ZONE_ _ _|**

Zenjirou Tsurugi watched in horror as the eight headed, snake hovered over them, an evil laugh in it's throat. How, oh How Had it come to this? Reduced to become some demonic snake's breakfast?

"Hehaha..." The Orochi bared it's fangs. "Snack time...!"

"kyaaaa!" The girl screamed, and Zenjirou suddenly wished he had his Kendo stick, or, maybe one of those fancy "Cross Roader" things that Taiki had.

Speaking of Taiki, that was the exact reason he was here right now, (well, not the reason they were about to be eaten, but close enough!) Where was that guy anyways? But, that was second in order of importance. How had he ended up here, his and a (Very cute) girl's back pinned to a wall, about to be eaten by a snake?

Then, the reason why this was happening came flying at Zenjirou like a ton of bricks as the snake launched one of it's heads at them.

**THE DAY BEFORE_ _ _|**

The group, consisting of the Xros Heart army and their 'tag alongs', was marching back towards a village, the Village of Smiles to be exact.

"Sometime Before I was born, the Digital world was split into several different zones." Akari Hinomoto, one of two Generals for Xros Heart, was explaining to two of the three "Tag alongs", Tsurugi Zenjirou and Kudo Taiki. "For a short time, there was chaos as everyone tried to figure out what was going on."

The lead Starmon cut in suddenly. "It was more 'goolish hell' then 'chaos', if you ask me."

Akari continued on regardless. "Then, one group began to take precedent over the others."

Shoutmon- this time- was the one to interrupt. "The Bagura Army." The disgust in his voice was evident. "I really hate those guys!"

"Yeah." Akari nodded solomonly. "The Bagura Empire was born from the ashes, bringing down destruction and oppression to countless zones."

Taiki, from Ballistamon's (the third 'tag along') right shoulder, frowned. "Who is this 'Bagura' anyways?"

_"Nobody knows for sure."_ Dorulumon (from within the orange Xros Loader in Taiki's hand) started. _"All that is known is that he summoned three generals to lead his army, and take over the Digital World."_

Taiki's eyes narrowed. "What about the Generals?"

Shoutmon shrugged. "We've never met one personally, but each of the three have sent some sort of sub-general lackey to take over the zone, each one said a different name."

"Blastmon, Lilithmon, Tactimon." Akari listed them off from memory. "Tactimon is the one who sent MadLeomon."

Dorulumon growled from within the Digivice. _"I sware, when I get my paws on him..."_ he was vague as to which 'Mon the threat was directed towards.

Zenjirou, on Ballistamon's right shoulder, opened one of his eyes. "As nice as this history lesson is, when do we get to the part about returning to the Human world?"

That stopped all movement at all.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" The kendo student blinked.

Slowly, but surely, a slight chuckle began to rise up out of one of the two Generals.

"Eh? Is something funny?" The boy frowned.

Shoutmon turned toward Akari, tears brimming in his eyes. "Hahah! Did you hear that? He actually thinks there's a way back!"

Akari, however, didn't find the humor in that. "Shouto." She summoned her microphone stand from thin air, making Zenjirou and Taiki's eyes widen. "Remember what I said the last time we met someone who fell from the sky?"

Shoutmon's laughter stopped abruptly. "Oh..."

_**"ROWDY ROCKER!"**_

A rather startled yelp echoed across the green plains as the girl began to chase the dragon in circles.

Lopmon (resting on Ballistamon's head) just sighed.

Zenjirou frowned. "What did she mean by that?"

A Red Pickmon jumped up next to Lopmon. "She means that there's no way back to the Human World."

Taiki blinked. "Really? Why's that?"

"The event that shattered the Digital World..." Lopmon started. "It also destroyed the gateway that lead to the Human world."

**ELSEWHERE_ _ _|**

There was an explosion.

**"PLASMA CANON!"**

Then there was a scream.

**"BLASTER TAIL!"**

Then, there was death.

The remaining part of the advancing Bagura army could only watch in horror as Kiriha Aonuma and his Gureimon and MailBirdramon decimated their ranks.

The bond haired boy smirked as he pulled out his Blue Xros Loader. "Let's finish this, MailBirdramon, Gureimon."

The destruction loving blueish-grey Dinosaur grinned, barring his teeth. "Yeaaah!"

The cyber-bird closed his eyes. "Yes, Let's."

**"Digi...**_**XROS!"**_

There was a flash, and then there was killing, on an overly massive scale.

Actually, one could argue that it was 'Over'kill, But, really, is there such a thing as "overkill" when it comes to war?

On a nearby hilltop, Amano, Nene watched with a glint in her eyes as the Blue Flare army pushed back yet another attempt on the Green Zone. _"Blue, what shall we do with you?"_

**SOME TIME LATER_ _ _| JUST OUTSIDE THE VILLAGE OF SMILES_ _ _|**

Taiki whistled as he leaned over the cliff face to see the village. "That's amazing."

"I've got to agree on that." Zenjirou was staring at the sight as well.

"Yup, that's our home." Akari smiled. "The Village of Smiles."

"Sure, a Straggler here and there may have gotten through from Bagura's army." Shoutmon grinned as well. "But we took care of them as soon as you could say-!"

"Pteramon?" Ballistamon pointed up suddenly.

Sure enough, up in the sky was a Pteramon bomber, about ready to launch it's payload onto the helpless village.

"Man! Another Straggler!" Shoutmon growled.

"Shouto, Ballistamon." Akari ordered, then, before anyone could comment on the small call out, the three were jumping off the cliff towards the village, trying to reach it before the Pteramon.

Dorulumon growled from inside the Xros Loader. _"Impatient, aren't they?"_

Starmon shrugged. "Our Generals are very protective of our home."

"So why aren't you following them?" Taiki asked the remaining team members, slightly curious.

Lopmon, leaning up against a rock, laughed. "There's not a lot that Akari doesn't know how to handle. If she thinks Shouto and Ballistamon are enough, they're enough."

"Ah." Taiki nodded. "I see."

Zenjirou frowned. Was it just him, or was everyone in this place absolutely crazy?

**THE VILLAGE OF SMILES_ _ _|**

Pteramon grinned as he prepared to bomb the village to the ground. His fellow platoon members may have been killed by the army, but he would have his revenge! "And now..."

Pteramon didn't have a chance to finish as dual cries of _**"SOUL CRUSHER!"**_ and a spiraling twister of fire came up from the center of the village. Eyes widening in shock, Pteramon had the dumbest luck of having the attack miss him by a good twelve inches.

"He's too high up!" Shoutmon growled. "We can't reach him!"

Pteramon laughed. "Well! Looks Like today's my lucky Day!" With that, he dove towards the heart of the village, and let loose a short burst of missiles. **"SIDE WINDER!"**

It seemed that having bad aim was in the air today, as, somehow, all the missiles avoided hitting any buildings, and instead set alight a rather large bonfire.

"Wh...What?" Shoutmon and Pteramon had similar thoughts.

Then...

_**"HEAVY SPEAKER!"**_

...A bombardment of sonic waves came from the ground, sending Pteramon's internal sensors and guidance systems into complete chaos.

Akari looked over at Ballistamon and grinned, an idea already formed in her head. "Shouto! Use Ballistamon's Horn as a catapult!"

"Eh?" Shoutmon blinked, confused for a moment, then grinned as he realized what she wanted. "Right! Gotcha!"

Before Pteramon could realize what was going on, Shoutmon was flying towards him mic-stand in hand, with a flaming musical note at the end of the staff.

"Back to the Dark Zone with you!" The mic stand swung through the air. **"ROCK DAMASHI!"**

And Pteramon was no-more.

All the while, a Coelamon watched them from it's partially sunken state in the ground. _"Not the targets."_ it thought to itself.

**EDGE OF THE VILLAGE_ _ _|**

Zenjirou sighed as he finally reached the village. "I really hate hiking down cliffs." he grumbled.

Taiki shrugged. "Well, after riding on Ballistamon for as long as we were, it's doing us good."

"Why are you acting like this is an everyday occurrence to you anyways?" Zenjirou narrowed his eyes at the goggle wearing boy. "I mean, I really hope you don't get dragged into other worlds every day when I'm not looking."

Taiki shrugged. "You know what my mom does, right?"

"Uh...She's a novelist, right?"

Lopmon didn't understand what this all ment, but she was interested to see where this was going.

"Yup." Taiki nodded. "Remember what it is she writes?"

Zenjirou frowned. "Some light novel series, I think."

"Right." Taiki nodded again. "And what's the name of that series?"

Zenjirou shrugged. "I'm not really into those kinds of things. Why were we talking about this again?"

Taiki sighed in exasperation. "Never mind."

All the while, a small creature watched them from it's spot hidden in the ground, It's eyes narrowed upon Lopmon. _"Target sighted!"_

It began to rise up out of the ground to strike when suddenly...

_**"KYU!"**_

...A high pitched, nearly blindingly pink furball of energy launched out of the nearby bushes, plowing through the Coelamon, and dragging it into the bushes on the other side. A second later, a small burst of data floated out of the bushes.

Inside the Orange Xros Loader, Dorulumon's ears twitched at the sound. _"Did anyone hear something just now?"_ he asked.

Lopmon was the only one to reply. "Just a bird."

"Eh? You've got birds here?" Zenjirou blinked. "Real birds? Nothing ending in 'mon'?"

The red Pickmon jumped up onto his head. "What'd you expect? Everything here to be a monster out to get you?"

"Not really, but..."

"Well! That's what it is! Even the Birds have it out for us!" the Pickmon continued on. "Every single day I have to deal with that same stupid black bird! It keeps eating all of the tomatoes from my garden then it gives them back every third Monday of every month containing an 'R'!"

"Relax! He's joking!" Lopmon quickly stated to ease the confused looks on the human's faces; then, as discreetly as possible, turned to one of the silver Pickmonz. "Please tell me he's joking."

"I wish I could say he was." The Pickmon replied, not saying more then that.

**BAGURA EMPIRE HEAD QUARTERS_ _ _| UNKNOWN ZONE_ _ _|**

MadLeomon was sobbing as he exited the 'debriefing' room, which took it's name literally in more ways then one. (Which technically shouldn't even be possible.) "It...It was horrible! The horror...! The Horror...!" and with that, A Devimon kicked the lion out of General's meeting chamber.

Tactimon walked out of the room next, a grim smile hidden by his helmet. _"I wasn't expecting this."_ he thought to himself._  
_  
Lilithmon sat up from her chair, and smiled at her fellow general. "How'd it go, tactician?"

"Yeah?" Blastmon grinned from his spot in the middle of the chamber. "What'd ya find out, Tac-chan?"

Tactimon looked over his fellow generals for a moment, then said the two words that drove fear and terror into what little hearts they had. "Xros Heart."

Lilithmon gulped, eyes wide; and Blastmon lost his balance for a few moments, nearly rolling onto his back in shock.

"X...Xros Heart?" Lilithmon asked, hoping her ears had deceived her. "Y...You're sure?"

"Tac-chan..." Blastmon's usually powerfull voice was quivering. "Didn't we destroy their Xros Loader?"

"It appears." Tactimon started. "That what we destroyed was a decoy. A fake." his eyes narrowed under his helmet. "The Red Xros Loader has been passed to Hinomoto's daughter, and his un-canny luck has followed it to her."

This was not news any of them wanted to hear; however, their un-seen visitor, Ba'almon, continued to watch them, un-fazed by the news.

**VILAGE OF SMILES_ _ _| GREEN ZONE_ _ _|**

Zenjirou cautiously watched his feet as he and Taiki were led up a spiraling staircase to meet the leader of this village. All he had gotten out of the Starmon brigade and the bunny named Lopmon was that somehow travel to and from the digital world was mostly one way, and even then, travel was isolated to un-related incidents.

He had to know if there was any truth to the matter, and that was why he was accompanying Taiki to the top of this structure.

"We're here." Akari said as they reached the top floor. "Jijimon's personal chambers."

The room was massively round, roofed over with a glass dome, and nearly half filled with various plants, bookshelf's, and an occasional desk or two.

"Wow..." the words slipped out of his mouth before he realized it.

"Yeah, we had the same reaction too." Shoutmon grinned.

In the center of the room was Jijimon, watching them curiously through his hidden eyes. "Akari, Shouto, so this is the General you told me about." He said 'General' with a glance towards Taiki.

"Yeah." Akari nodded. "This is him." Zenjirou coughed, and she hastily added. "And a friend of his who fell through with him."

Shoutmon barely repressed a giggle. _'And another one gets abbreviated off!'_

Taiki took a step forward. "I'm Kudo, Taiki." he motioned towards Zenjirou. "This is Tsurugi, Zenjirou."

"Taiki, Zenjirou." Jijimon nodded in turn. "A pleasure to meet you."

Zenjirou then proceeded to tune out the remaining conversation up to the point where they were asked to sit down, his attention instead drawn upwards, towards what appeared to be a shimmering fragment of glass in the sky, only barely just now showing through the setting sunlight.

"I assume you have many questions." Jijimon started. "And I'm sure that many of them have not been answered." Taiki nodded. "So, if any of you would like to go first?"

"How do I go home?" Zenjirou started first, causing Akari to send a death glare in his direction. "I mean, I was told there isn't any way back, but I'd just like to know."

Taiki then decided to add onto that. "While I plan on staying until I'm of no help anymore, I would like to know as well." Zenjirou, this time, was the one to send a death glare.

"I see." Jijimon nodded. "Well, that is both an easy and a hard question to answer." With that, he began his tale. "Years ago, travel between the worlds was as easy as taking a step, due to the existence of gateways; but when the Digital world shattered into these Zones..." He sighed and stared up at the sky. "Many things changed that day."

**FLASH BACK_ _ _|**

_"There was an item, known as the Code Crown. It was a power-full artifact, and, in it's original form, could be used for anything it's owner desired."_

Groups of humans and Digimon bowed before a glowing artifact before them: The Code Crown.

_"One of the very things the Code Crown could do was constantly maintain the gateway between the Digital World and the Human World. But, this was unknown at the time before it's discovery."_

A humanoid shape breaks through a bricked up wall, revealing the artifact of power.

_"When the Code Crown's power was figured out, many sought to control it. One such person was Baguramon, head of the Bagura Empire."_

Shots of the "Gunmon"'s weapons sounded out as the Empire made it's way across the plains of an unknown field.

_"Many who live today were not alive then to see the terrible bloodshed that occurred during those days, and those that are prefer to forget."_

A Gotsumon hit the ground, seconds before his data scattered, and a massive, black and red dragon smirked.

_"The war was so destructive, that it was decided that if the Code Crown could not be held by the right hands, then it must be destroyed."_

A human and his Digimon companion both raised their hammers, and brought them down on the Code Crown.

_"The results were seen immediately."_

The Code Crown Shattered into numerous glowing shards of data, which then flew off to different corners of the Digital world, not seconds before the entire world shook violently.

_"There was a short period where nothing but earthquakes rocked the landscape, and then, all was quiet. Not a gun was fired, not a person died."_

A group of humas and Digimon stared up at the sky, drastically changed from what they once knew.

_"Then it was discovered that the gateways were gone as well. All contact with the Human world was lost, and all those humans that remained in the Digital World were trapped, forever."_

A small group of explorers stood before what appeared to be the end of the world. And that it was. For their small chunk of the Digital World continued on no further.

_"The world, as best as it could, began to rebuild. Villages were brought back up to their former glory, governments and empires were formed only to help with the re-building- Everything was in harmony."_

**END FLASH BACK_ _ _|**

"But, that was almost twenty years ago." Jijimon finished. "Those who fell through a crack in the world were either lucky enough to land in a new world, or they didn't land at all."

"So, there is no way back?" Zenjirou sighed, and resigned himself to his fate.

"Well, I didn't say that, exactly." Jijimon sniffed.

Everyone looked up, one thought on their minds: "What?"

"You see, the way that you arrived may mean that the Code Crown has been restored to some degree." Jijimon started. "And that 'some degree' may be a nearly completed Code Crown."

"Bagura." Akari frowned.

"Exactly." Jijimon nodded. "While Bagura's goal is unknown, it involves the Code Crown heavily." he paused. "The very fact that you arrived in the middle of a fight with the Bagura Army means that they may be the very cause of the warp."

No-one had anything to say to that.

"Well, then, moving on?" Jijimon asked. "Who's next?"

Shoutmon looked around the group as nobody said anything. He groaned. "Jeeze! I think you just told us everything we need to know already!"

Jijimon chuckled.

**UNKNOWN ZONE_ _ _| BAGURA PALLACE_ _ _|**

Out of the massive chamber lock doors came an army of Minotarumon, Rhinomon, Troopmon (What Shoutmon had dubbed "Gunmon"), several Pteramon, and a rather large cage. MadLeomon grinned from his perch ontop of one of the Pteramon. Soon, Soon those bratty kids would be soundly defeated! Defeated and eaten by Orochimon...!

**GREEN ZONE_ _ _| ELSEWHERE_ _ _|**

Kiriha looked up as something- what seemed to be a yellow blur- raced across the night sky. "What was that?"

"Hmm, I do wonder." Came the voice of Nene from behind him.

Kiriha turned suddenly. "You're like a ninja, they way you sneak up on me like that."

"No, A Ninja would never reveal themselves." The girl closed her violet eyes. "Not unless they had no other choice." She opened her eyes slightly. "And I have plenty of choices." The small, green box shaped creature in her arms stared at him.

_'A Monimon? Where did she...?'_ Kiriha frowned slightly. In all of their past meetings, the girl never had the creature with her. Why now? "So, what do you want?"

"I thought you should know." She turned back towards the trees she had came from. "The Bagura Army is preparing another attack on this Zone."

"Why are you telling me this?" Kiriha narrowed his eyes.

Her short, but sweet laugh was his only reply as she vanished once more into the night.

_'There's something not quite right about that girl.'_ Kiriha frowned more.

**THE VILLAGE OF SMILES_ _ _| **

The massive bonfire started by Pteramon's short lived attack was not going in vain, as a massive, impromptu Festival was held.

While Taiki had decided to stay behind with Jijimon to learn more about the world they were in, Akari and Shoutmon had left to go enjoy the food and festivities. Zenjirou ("Waiting around in a cold room when there's a warm fire down below is a waste of energy!") decided to go after them.

But, despite all the dancing and cheering and even all of the music (provided by a few Dondokomon), Zenjirou just couldn't find anything to enjoy about the festival. Not even the random juggling act Shoutmon had began was holding his attention (Although it really should have. Ten Pickmon plus five small loaves of bread was impressive). No, not even the (very cute) Lilymon dancers were catching his attention.

So, Zenjirou wandered the (mostly) quiet village, his only company being the strange glow in the sky. He sighed. Some day this had been: going to challenge his 'eternal rival' and ending up dragged into a whole new world.

"Man, there'd better be something to get out of all of this." he grumbled and kicked a rock that was in his way.

There was a startled yelp a second later.

Zenjirou froze as a girl (looking like a Lillymon, but without the silly hat, and with a less organic looking dress, made of green cloth instead of pink flower petals) sat up from where the rock had landed, holding said rock in her hand. She turned towards him, and her eyes narrowed.

"Did you throw this?" She asked, holding up the rock.

"Ah... I actually kicked it..." And he had no idea why he said that, she looked about ready to throw the rock back at him. "I didn't mean to hit you, sorry!" he held up his hands in defence.

She looked at him curriously for a minute, then let the rock fall to the ground with a dull thud as she crossed her arms. "So, why are you out here and not with everyone else?"

Something inside made him say "I could ask you the same thing."

They stood there for a few more moments, neither saying a thing, then the girl smiled.

"Allright, fair enough." She held out a hand. "I'm Lillymon, but you can call me Lila." she smiled slightly

Zenjirou held out his hand as well. "Tsurugi, Zenjirou."

"Nice to meet you 'Tsurugi, Zenjirou'."

**PRESENT DAY_ _ _|**

That brought him back to the here and now. Lila and he had gone off to the edge of the nearby Forrest just to watch the stars, talk about what difficulties their lives had suddenly thrown towards them, and...

Well, what else they did during the night wasn't important right now. What was was that They were about to be eaten by a giant eight headed snake that constantly said "orochi!"

"Heheh..." Orochimon licked his lips. "Snack time!"

"Kyaaaa!" Lila screamed.

Well, if that didn't wake up the village to tell them that something was amiss, nothing would.

With that as his cue, Orochimon launched his lead head towards them. "_OROCHIII!"_

Up on his Pteramon above them MadLeomon laughed. "Green Zone shall me _MINE!_"

Orochimon's head hit the ground with a "SMASH", and a thick cloud of dust wafted up into the air.

MadLeomon began to laugh even more. "HAHAHAAAAA! Green Zone Is Finished!"

Then, as the smoke began to clear, MadLeomon's laughter caught up in his throat.

_**"ARM BUNKER!"**_ Ballistamon X2 was pinning Orochimon's lead head down to the ground, not eleven inches away from Zenjirou and Lila.

"_N...NANI!"_ MadLeomon's glowing red eyes were bulging out of their sockets.

Then, launching up over the cliff face were two forms, Turuiemon X2 and...

_**"XROS FIRE CUTTER!"**_

_**"DRILL BUSTER!"**_

Dorulumon!

The orange and white wolf's golden drill barrage knocked MadLeomon down into the Forrest floor as Turuimon X2's blades cut through the Pteramon's wings, scattering his data instantly.

Zenjirou looked upon the sight before him in awe, a Wolf Fighting a Lion; a mecha fighting a hydra-snake; A girl that looked like a fusion between Akari and Lopmon running to help the mech and-

"Lila! Zenjirou!" Turuiemon X2 scolded them. "Are you both idiots or something!" And there was Akari's voice.

Zenjirou winced. "Ah...Well..."

Just then, a rope consisting of several dozen Pickmon (with the red one on top) fell down infront of their faces.

"Oi! Zenjirou!" Taiki called from above, he and Starmon holding onto a DigiXros-ed rope of Pickmon.

The Kendo student looked up, never so glad to see those green tinted goggles in all of his life. "Taiki!"

"Climb On!" Starmon called out. "We'll pull you up!"

"Right!" Lila nodded.

"Go!" Turuiemon X2 ordered before leaping over to help Ballistamon X2 as well.

MadLeomon roared and threw a punch at Dorulumon, who evaded with ease.

"Your tricks won't work on me again, you damn dirty ape!" Dorulumon commented with a smirk.

"Like I'd listen to the likes of you, you filthy traitor!" MadLeomon scowled with a lot of anger.

_**"DORULU TORNADO!"**_ Dorulumon's drill tipped Tail spun rapidly, and then an orange tornado of energy roared into life, sending MadLeomon smashing into the trees. "I'm going to make sure I keep that promise I made."

"Grrr..." MadLeomon growled. "Promises are for the weak! Friends are for the weak! All that matters is Power!"

Dorulumon closed his eyes and shook his head in a disapproving manner. "I once thought the same, you know." His eyes snapped open as he dove towards the lion again. _**"DRILL BLADER!"**_ The drill actually launched _**off**_ of his tail, spinning like a top, towards MadLeomon.

The Zombie Lion was once more knocked through several more trees.

Meanwhile, Orochimon wasn't faring so well.

_**"HORN BREAKER DX!"**_

_**"XROS FIRE CUTTER!"**_

Three of his eight heads had been cut off, and two of the remaining five were critically burned beyond all use. All in all, Xros Heart had Orochimon on the ropes.

"Once more!" Shoutmon grinned from within the DigiXros.

**"BUDDY...!"** The energy built up at the tip of the energy cannon, and then... _**"BLASTER!"**_

...Orochimon was no more.

MadLeomon scowled at this point. "You rotten...!"

_**"DRILL BUSTER!"**_ Every Drill on Dorulumon's body launched off once more, plowing into MadLeomon, and sending him back into the small clearing where Orochimon had once stood. "You're finished...!"

Turuiemon X2 cracker her knuckles, then smirked. "And it looks like you're going to be beaten by a bunch of meddling kids, eh?"

MadLeomon looked left, then right, then...

**"NIGHTHAWK!"**

There was an explosion as MailBirdramon's covert bombing attack scattered his Data particles.

Sigh, he should have looked up.

Turuiemon X2 looked up in shock. "K...Kiriha!"

The boy on MailBirdramon's back waved lightly. "_Ohaiyo Gozaimasu._" He yawned. "Looks like you're all up early."

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

_Data Search is Fun!_

"Looking up Data on our enemies..." A Chibi-Monitamon recites to the Chibi-Audience. "**MAILBIRDRAMON!** A Cyborg Digimon who's attacks are _Plasma Cannon, Nighthawk, _and _Trident Tail_. He has no other wish except for there to be peace and quiet so he can read a good book!"

Chibi-Shoutmon once more jumped on stage, jaw dropped way down to the floor. "_WHAT?_ **HIM!**" A Chibi-Kiriha stared blankly up at Monitamon.

**NEXT TIME!**

"Aonuma, Kiriha, at your service."

"WA-A-A-A-AHH! Why does this keep happening to me!"

"The Code Crown for this Zone... it's...!"

"Gureimon! Mega Flame!"

"Hehehe! No-One escapes my bamboo sand trap!"

"Next Time! **Kiriha! The Blazing Blue Flare!**"

"Eh? Xros Three!"


	3. Kiriha! The Blazing Blue Flare!

**GREEN ZONE_ _ _| NIGHT 1_ _ _| THE NEAR BY FORREST_ _ _|**

"So, what's that thing in the sky?" Zenjirou asked as he looked up. "It looks like some sort of mirror."

"It's another zone." Lila smiled. "The only one close enough for us to freely travel without harm."

"Eh?" Zenjirou blinked. "What does that mean?"

"It's..." she looked away suddenly. "Nothing you need to be concerned with."

"Hmm..." He frowned. "Hey, um, didn't you say something earlier about the human world?"

She looked back, a confused look on her face. "Huh?" Then, confusion switched to realization. "Oh! Did I? Right... Well..." She closed her eyes and thought for a moment. "My parents always said that they were native to that world... But, I was born here, and I've never seen it in person."

"It's nothing special, really." Zenjirou started. "Just school and work and loads of political problems."

Lila laughed. "Well, that's the way I feel about this place!"

He stared at her for a moment, then laughed as well. "Yeah, I guess I can see that."

Then, silence, excluding some chirping bird somewhere, and the distant beat of drums from the village.

"Hey, um..." he started. "If we- er- Yeah, if we ever find a way back to the human world, would you come with me?"

She stared at him in return, a blank look on her face. "Zenjirou..."

* * *

Made of Data and born in the digital realm: Digimon. They laugh, and fight, and cry Just like us! They're our special friends! Let's gather up as many teammates as we travel through the world on our marvelous adventure! _**"DIGI-XROS!"**_

_*Cue _**Never Give Up! **_(Tv Size) By _Sonar Pocket_*_

_*cue Title theme*_

**Kiriha! The Blazing Blue Flare!**

* * *

**DAY 2_ _ _| BAGURA EMPIRE_ _ _| UNKNOWN ZONE_ _ _|**

The Three Generals, Tactimon, Lilithmon, and Blastmon, each took a step forwards towards the communication screen that connected them to their leader, Baguramon.

_"Welcome, my generals."_ Baguramon's voice echoed through the bright monitor. _"How goes the conquest of the Digital World?"_

Lilithmon cast a glance at Tactimon, and Blastmon just lowly mumbled "Tac-chan's gonna get it."

_"Well?"_

Tactimon coughed. "My lord, Baguramon. I'm... Sorry to inform you, but the Green Zone has proved to be a substantial road block in our plans."

Bagura laughed. _"How much resistance can a small, measly village put up? Perhaps I should replace you all with someone more... competent?"_ although there was a joking tone to his voice, the three Generals knew not to tempt their master.

Tactimon narrowed his eyes, and decided to hold his trump card in reserve. "A boy with an Red Xros Loader arrived in the village not too long ago, and is the cause of all of our trouble."

Lilithmon, had she been drinking anything, would have spit out her drink at that comment. "W..What!" Tactimon made a "Shh!" sound in reply.

_"A Red Xros Loader, you say?"_ Bagura's voice trailed off into thought. _"As if we needed that wrench thrown into our plans."_

Tactimon nodded. "Agreed. This is most unfortunate, when we count the Blue Xros Loader already in existence."

Blastmon went to say something, but Baguramon began to talk as well. _"Well, then. I'm afraid I'll have to cut this meeting short. We'll re-convene tomorrow afternoon."_ and with that, the monitor cut to static.

Tactimon sighed as the static filled the chamber for the few short moments that it took for his fellow generals to realize that the meeting had adjourned, then...

"Ah, Tac-chan?" Blastmon started. "Why'd you tell Bagura-sama that it was a boy who had the Red Xros Loader?"

"And since when did a human boy enter the mix?" Lilithmon growled. "I didn't hear anything regarding that!"

"Yeah, where did you get the idea that a boy was there anyways?" Blastmon continued.

Tactimon held up his hand to silence his comrades before they began to argue. "I said what I said because according to MadLeomon, a boy did fall into the battle involving Xros Heart." Even saying the name in causal conversation made the three shiver in fright. "I don't want Baguramon to know that the Xros Loader, even if it is Red, is in the hands of Hinomoto's daughter." he paused for a moment, then added. "Not _yet,_ at least."

Lilithmon glared at the armored warrior for a moment, then turned towards a nearby polished pillar to adjust her hair slightly as she replied. "Well, I hope you know what you're doing, Tactician."

**GREEN ZONE_ _ _| THE VILLAGE OF SMILES_ _ _| JIJIMON'S HUT_ _ _|**

Kiriha took a sip of the tea in his cup, then nodded at the elder. "Thank you, it's Delicious."

"It's been a while, Kiriha." the elder digimon started. "You usually don't visit unless something's crawled under your skin."

The boy sighed as he closed his eyes. "Understandable, I guess." He looked up at Jijimon slowly. "There's a girl."

Jijimon laughed. "Isn't there always?"

Kiriha scowled. "Not like that!"

The elder slowed to a chuckle. "I joke, I joke!" Then, a serious look began to form on his hidden face. "What's the story on this girl then?"

"She's... Provided me with information on Bagura's whereabouts, what zones they've conquered, and what their next move is." Kiriha started. "Despite her methods, the information's always reliable."

"And this is bothering you?"

"I..." He stopped abruptly for a moment. "Some-thing's always been off with her, but recently..." His eyes started to drift towards the sky. "Some-thing's different."

**OUTSIDE_ _ _|**

Taiki blinked as he was suddenly handed a small, red, wrist mounted device with the Xros Heart Logo on the top. "Eh? What's this?"

"It's a Lister." Shoutmon explained easily. "There's bound to be a battle coming soon, so we all need one just in case we get separated."

Akari held up her left wrist, showing her own Lister device. "They're really handy, actually. Sometimes the entire events of battles have hinged on our being able to relay information."

Dorulumon growled slightly as Lopmon hopped onto his head to adjust the frequency receiver on his headphones. "How important are these things anyways?"

"They can reach across an entire Zone." Lopmon started. "Even across multiple zones, if they're close enough."

"Like I said, we'll all need one in case we get separated." Shoutmon reiterated. "The only down side is that if an unidentified Xros Loader's in the same Zone it'll mess with the reception."

Akari smiled. "But Kiriha's is accounted for, and already adjusted for communication."

As Zenjirou was handed his own Lister, a sudden thought struck him. "Eh, but what about Taiki's Xros Loader? Isn't that unidentified?"

This comment gave the two Generals a reason to stop all thought processes, and, as they started to stare blankly into space, Lopmon slapped her paw against her face. "Not again." She sighed, then reached one of her ears out over to Taiki. "Let me see it for a moment, okay?"

"Sure." The goggle wearing boy nodded, then handed her the orange device.

Lopmon turned the device over in her paws a few times, then reached up into the bandanna wrapped around her neck before pulling out what looked like an SD memory card with the Xros Heart logo on the front. "The Xros Loaders have a slot on the side for Code Crown fragments and other similarly shaped objects." she elaborated for those who didn't know the internal workings of a Xros Loader.

("That's rather conveinent." Ballistamon commented to himself.)

"So adding the lister's frequency to the wireless communication program so they don't overlap is as simple..." Lopmon then slid the card into the side of the Xros Loader. After a moment, The screen flashed in confirmation, then she pulled the card out again. "As that." She finished, and tossed the Xros Loader back to Taiki.

Taiki frowned as he looked at the device. "Who designed these?"

"I'd like to know that too." Dorulumon added. "They're quite advanced compared to most technology around here."

Akari took point this time. "All I know is that ours fell from the sky, and I think Kiriha said something about his asking him to restore harmony or something."

"Harmony?" Taiki frowned.

_'Do You wish to save this Melody's life?'_

_'Yeah, I do.'_

"Are you sure it wasn't 'Melody'?" he asked.

"Um..." Akari paused to think for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah, I think that was it."

"Harmony, Melody, same thing, really." Shoutmon shrugged.

**BAGURA EMPIRE_ _ _| UNKNOWN ZONE_ _ _|**

Suddenly, the chamber doors were blasted off their hinges. Tactimon and Lilithmon looked up, expecting to see Blastmon, but were equally surprised to see the Defeated MadLeomon, only looking not so defeated.

"My Brother." The MadLion lookalike started. "I was just informed that my Brother was deleted by the Blue Xros Loader boy."

"MachLeomon." Tactimon started. "I should have known you'd be arriving soon enough."

"Don't play coy with me, Tactician!" The Lion roared, pointing one of his long, sharp swords at him. "I know you sent my brother in with full expectations that he would be deleted! And I hope you know damn well that I'm not going to stand by and let his death go unpunished!"

Whatever MachLeomon had expected Tactimon to do- Say "go jump in a lake", "Your brother was weak", "You have no right to be in here"- He wasn't expecting this: "How Correct."

"W...What!" MachLeomon blinked.

"I said, 'how Correct'." Tactimon reiterated. "Your brother's death was not expected, Orochimon was supposed to be the Trump card that finally defeated Green Zone. It's only fair that an experienced General such as yourself would avenge the death of a family member _and_ claim a zone all in one battle."

MachLeomon glared, and Lilithmon watched on in amusement. So **THAT** was Tactimon's plan. MachLeomon's army consisted of Apemon and Drimojimon, as opposed to the regular Troopmon, Mammothmon, and Pteramon used in standard land invasions. And MachLeomon always had a plan involving bamboo traps, antlion dens, and bone boomerangs.

Tactimon planned MadLeomon's demise from the very beginning, and MachLeomon knew it.

"You're playing me...! Trying to trick me into becoming so mad I'd blindly walk into a trap!" The Lion roared. "You Fool!"

"I'm appalled, MachLeomon!" Tactimon's voice held no single note of disgust in it. "To think that you would accuse me of planning your moves before they even happened! It's amazing that your mind could think such a thing!"

Lilithmon grinned in delight. This was getting _very_ interesting. MachLeomon had sprung the trap, and there was no-avoiding it now- He would either go to the Green Zone, try to defeat the Blue Flare and Xros Heart teams at once and die trying, OR he would be court marshaled and deleted instantly.

Either way would end with MachLeomon's death- should he not succeed in razing Green Zone and claiming the Code Crown.

"You... You..." MachLeomon roared in frustration, adding in several expletives for effect.

Tactimon smirked under his helmet. _'Perfect.'_ he thought. _'Absoloutely __**Perfect.**__'_

**GREEN ZONE_ _ _|**

MachLeomon begrudgingly exited the portal from the Empire's zone with a snarl. "Fine, Tactimon, we'll play along with your plan for now... But I won't be defeated so easily."

Drimojimon came out of the portal behind him. "Sir, I recommend plan Four B."

"Ah, the Behemoth?" The lion smirked. "Yesss... Not even Tactimon has seen this plan in action..." A glint flashed in his eyes. "Perfect. Drimojimon, set to work."

"Right sir." he nodded, then began to tunnel into the ground.

MachLeomon's smirk grew into a full out demonic smile. _'Soon, my brother. Soon your death shall be avenged!'_

**UNKNOWN ZONE_ _ _| UNKNOWN LOCATION_ _ _|**

Through the screen of a Monitamon, Nene Amano smirked as she watched MachLeomon's army of Apemon begin their approach of the Vilage of Smiles. "Oh you silly, silly kitten."

A Dark, heavily armored form behind her shifted it's weight. "Your plan to test Xros Heart and Blue Flare is an impressive one, My lady."

"Eh, I still don't get it." one of the few Monitamon in the room commented dryly. "She goes to all this trouble to trick Bagura into sending one of it's toughest generals into a fight with two of the leading opposing armies in the war, for what exactly?"

The Monitamon next to him elbowed the spy in the shoulder. "Shh! Don't be so loud!"

Too late, the dark, armored form turned to face the two. "We go to this trouble to find her a groom, and to sire the strongest army the Digital world has ever seen."

This comment made the girl blush slightly, but otherwise seemed to ignore the comment. However, the one last occupant of the room didn't take it so lightly.

_**SPANG!**_

A sharp, 9 mm. bullet whooshed past the armored form's helmet. "Hmm, I barely felt the breeze from that." the bulk wryly dismissed the attack.

"I won't miss the next time you joke around like that." A lightly armored, yellow digimon carrying twin 9 mm. guns frowned at the knight, sever annoyance resounding in her high pitched voice.

The armored bulk growled, and The Monimon on the yellow digimon's head paled. "Ne, ne, did you have to make him angry, Sparrow-san?"

The Aeroplane like digimon had no reply.

**THE VILLAGE OF SMILES_ _ _|**

"Well, I can say this." Kiriha started as he exited the elder's hut. "Jijimon may be old, but he's got good advice."

Akari smiled at the general. "That girl you've been crushing on?"

Kiriha looked away abruptly. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come on, Anouma." Shoutmon smirked. "You know what we're talking about for sure!"

Zenjirou frowned as he watched the exchange. Who was this guy? Why did Akari and Shoumon trust him so much? Didn't they say he was a rival General?

Lila put a hand on his shoulder, making him jump slightly. "You okay?"

He wanted to say yes, but... "No." He muttered before looking up at the Zone reflected in the sky. "This Kiriha guy just makes something inside me twich like that one Geometry teacher I had once."

The Lilymon blinked. "Geometry? What's that?"

"Ah... Nevermind." Zenjirou sighed. "My point is, that teacher was bad news, he didn't even have a licence to teach Algebra, let alone geometry!"

"Algebra?" the Lilymon blinked again. "What's...?"

"AHH!" Zenjirou stamped his foot into the ground. "Didn't I already say to forget about it!"

Then, there was a sharp crack through the air. And No- before any of you assume it was Lila slapping Zenjirou for his sudden outburst- it was, in fact, the ground splitting open from where Zenjirou had stamped his foot into the ground.

The crack quickly shot across the village floor for a good ten feet, widening in the middle, and thinning at the edges.

The red Pickmon whistled. "Wow, I didn't think he had it in him."

Everyone else just stared in shock and awe at the sudden fissure in the ground.

Taiki blinked. "Wh...What...?"

Before he could even formulate his thoughts, spontaneously, a Bamboo shoot shot out of the middle of the fissure- catching Zenjirou in his side- and way up into the sky- carrying the hapless Kendo student all the way to the top floor as he held on for dear life.

"Zenjirou!" Lila cried out in shock. "Are you allright?"

Dorulumon growled as, spontaneously, another bamboo shoot appeared off in the far distance- Then another- and Another- and **ANOTHER**! "Everyone be on guard."

"eh?" Shoutmon looked at the wolf in confusion. "Do you know what's going on?"

Dorulumon narrowed his eyes. "I've heard rumors. Work of a Digimon in Bagura's employ."

Kiriha frowned. "Now that he mentions it, I do remember visiting a zone almost completely destroyed by a bamboo Forrest once."

"The work of MachLeomon." Dorulumon's eyes widened. "MadLeomon's brother!"

At this, Starmon scoffed. "That fuzzy wuzzy wanna be has a brother? Oh Brother!"

"A Twin brother, infact." came the voice of said Digimon. "So you're the ones who deleted my precious twin?"

The two armies turned to their right as, through the Forrest of spontaneously erupting Bamboo shoots, emerged the blade wielding counterpart to MadLeomon, with several dozen platoons of Apemon behind him.

"MachLeomon!" Akari gasped. "He really is that guy's brother!"

"Yess..." MachLeomon sneered at the girl. "so, tell me... Which of you was the one to give the finishing blow?"

Taiki took a step forward, before anyone could react. "I did!" To this, everyone blinked or gasped. What was Taiki thinking? He didn't have any involvement in that battle other then Xrossing a few Pickmon into a rope! "I defeated MadLeomon!" to prove his point he withdrew his orange Xros Loader.

Shoutmon jumped forward next as well. "Hey! Don't forget me! I helped blast that Orochimon to smithereens too!"

"Shouto!" Akari groaned. "Not you too!"

Taiki glanced at the Digimon next to him. "What are you doing?"

"I can't let our new general get deleted by doing something stupid, now can I?" Shoutmon shrugged. "Otherwise, what else are we supposed to do..."

"You Two!" MachLeomon growled. "You two destroyed my brother?"

"Yeah! we did!" Shoutmon slammed his fist into his chest in a rather proud manner. "The team of Xros Heart destroys all who try to attack our home!"

It was now MachLeomon's turn to gasp. "K...Xros Heart?"

Meanwhile, Lopmon quickly put the pieces together. "Oh! Zenjirou!"

Akari turned to face her Xros partner. "What?"

"Zenjirou is still up on that bamboo root!" Lopmon pointed up. "If we can get him down while Taiki and Shouto distract MachLeomon...!" She didn't need to say any more, as the battle began.

**"SOUL...CRUSHER!"** Shoutmon let loose a roaring wave of music upon the Apemon- whose fur was only mildly singed. "Eh! It didn't do anything? It's not supposed to do _nothing!_"

"Fool!" MachLeomon began to approach the boy and digimon. "My Apemon are specially modified, having absorbed enough powdered chrome digi-zoid to be immune to any sort of long range attack! My fur is **ALSO** modified in the same way!"

"Really?" Shoutmon's shock then turned into a confident smile. "Thanks for the tip off!" With that, he jumped towards MachLeomon, a music note shaped fireball suddenly forming in his hand. **"ROCK DAMASHIIII!"** He threw the fire shaped music note into MachLeomon's face at point blank range.

**F**_**WHAM!**_

The Apemon and even Taiki winced as MachLeomon's body went flying into one of the growing bamboo shoots- splitting it clean in two.

Shoutmon performed a backflip mid air, then landed on the ground next to Taiki with a smirk on his face. "Well, who's next?"

None of the Apemon seemed to want to be "next."

**BAGURA EMPIRE_ _ _|**

Blastmon cheered. "Woah! Did ya see that Explosion, Tac-chan!"

"You do realize you're rooting for the other team, don't you?" Lilithmon glared at the crystalline bulk.

"Eh...Sorry, explosions make me all tingly inside!" Blastmon smiled apologetically.

Tactimon, however, ignored their conversation. _"I'll have to make note in my report then: those in field were mis-informed, it's an orange Xros Loader, not a red one."_

**GREEN ZONE_ _ _| THE VILLAGE OF SMILES_ _ _|**

Zenjirou had his eyes clamped shut as the bamboo shoot swayed dangerously in the wind. "I hate heights, I hate Heights, I Hate Heights!" he chanted to himself.

_"ZENJIROU!"_ Akari's sudden voice made him yell out in surprise and yank his eyes open.

"Who? What! Where? WHEN!" he looked around rapidly, before his eyes fell upon the red Lister on his wrist. "Eh...?"

_"Zen. Ji. Rou."_ Akari's voice repeated from the Lister. _"Are You There?"_

"Erm, _Hai?_"

_"Good. Now look around."_ Dorulumon's voice cut in suddenly. _"Do you see any patch of ground with a glowing spot on it?"_

Zenjirou's eyes widened. "You want me to do what!"

_"Just Look to see if you can spot any sort of glowing patch of ground."_ Dorulumon's voice repeated.

* * *

**"ROWDY ROCKER!"**

There was an off beat guitar riff, and then an Apemon was smashed completely into the ground via Shoutmon's microphone stand.

"Heh... And another one bites the dust!" He smirked.

Meanwhile, Ballistamon had joined the fight.

**"HEAVY SPEAKER!"**

A Gaggle of Apemon, while not directly harmed by the attack, were knocked into another gaggle of Apemon via the sonic waves.

Taiki was demonstrating his many, many, _many_ talents as he grabbed a charging Apemon's arm and threw him over his shoulder.

And Kiriha had decided to enter the battle as well. "MailBirdramon! Golemon! Gureimon! Reload!"

Said three digimon appeared in a flash of green and blue lightning, making a few more Apemon gasp.

"Gureimon! Use Mega Flame! Golemon! MailBirdramon!" Kiriha ordered. **"DIGIXROS!"**

**"MEGA FLAME!"**

**"DIGI-XROS!"**

There was another flash, and Several Apemon were set to a sudden fire dance while MailBirdramon, with a Golemon modified tail hammer swept in to smash them into data.

Allthough the heavy fighters of the battle were doing a good job of holding off most of the Apemon, a few still managed to escape to cause havoc for the villagers.

"Bone Boomerang!" One cried as it raised it's stick to squash a white pickmon.

**"METEOR SQUALL!"**

But, before he could do so, several Silver Pickmon jumped in to save their friends.

"You don't mess with our family, Brother!" One particularly brave Silver Pickmon cried before twirling like a top and plowing through an Apemon's chest with intense speed.

**"BLAZING ICE!"** Lopmon cried out before shooting at another Apemon. The attack did little to provide damage to the Apemon, but it did bring it's attention from a hapless Sunflowmon to the tiny Lopmon.

"You shouldn't have done that." the ape sneered.

"No, You shouldn't have." Before Lopmon or the Apemon realized that neither of them had said that, a blinding blur of Pink burst out of a nearby bush and smashed it's tiny fist into the Apemon's skull with a spontaneous flash of green. **"KYU!"**

The Apemon was deleted, and the pink blur continued to hop across the battle field, attacking Apemon as he came across it. "What... What was that?" Lopmon gasped in shock as the pink form, no taller than she was, weaved across the village in it's pursuit of... justice?

* * *

**"ROCK DAMASHI!"** Shoutmon once more slammed a fireball into an Apemon's chest at point blank range. "YAHOO!"

MachLeomon, however, refused to find any humor in the situation now presenting itself as he staggered to his feet. "N..._Nani_...? What is this...?"

Dorulumon growled as he took a step towards the Lion. "MachLeomon."

"D..Dorulumon..." The Lion's confusion turned into a sneer. "The filthy traitor. How nice to finally meet you."

"You can't be a traitor to something you didn't believe in." Dorulumon commented before jumping towards the lion. **"DRILL BUSTER!"**

MachLeomon smirked as he simply backhanded the Wolf into a bamboo shoot. "You fool! As long as these stalks are in place, The Four Behemoth can NEVER be defeated!"

* * *

A Dondokomon cried out in terror as one of the few remaining Apemon raised it's club. "Time to say bye bye, mister drum drum!" The ape sneered.

Then, the pink blur rebounded off a bamboo stalk, off the wall over the Dondokomon, and into the Apemon's chest, sending the monkey into the ground. Dondokomon stared in awe at his saviour, a Pink bunny like digimon, with a long flowing red scarf around his neck, and eyes and fists glowing a brilliant green. **"KYUU!"**

"W...Wh...?" The apemon managed to groan. "What are you..?"

"Oname wa..." The digimon then back-flipped off of the ape, scattering the digimon's data. "CUTEMON!"

Dondokomon could only watch in amazement as- from the back flip- Cutemon landed slightly on a wall, then rebounded off towards another Apemon. "Wow... What a cool guy...!"

* * *

By now, only three or five apemon were left, and all but one were fleeing for their lives.

"You Fools! Get Back here!" MachLeomon growled in anger. "You filthy deserters! Traitors!"

Then, the Last Apemon was sent crashing into the ground with a combined attack from Shoutmon and Lopmon, with all of the other villagers standing behind them.

Now it was Dorulumon's turn to smirk at MachLeomon's shocked expression. "Sorry, what was that? I couldn't quite hear you. Something about not being defeated?"

_*Cue BATTLE IN THE DIGITAL WORLD*_

"Everyone!" Shoutmon held his microphone stand up into the air. "Let's Defend our Home and make sure these Bagura goons never come back!"

There was a resound cry of agreement from everyone who had been fighting.

"Bah!" MachLeomon growled. "You think your petty little army can defeat me!"

"Well, let's just say that we've got a few tricks up our sleeves!" Starmon grinned. "Take It away General!"

"Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Starmons!" Taiki held up his Xros Loader. **"DIGI-XROS!"**

**"OKAY!"** Then, with three harmonious cries, Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Starmon, and several Silver Pickmon merged together to form the creation known as... **"BALLISTAMON XROS TWO PLUS STAR AX!"**

"Eh?" MachLeomon gasped in shock. "Digi-Xros?"

Ballistamon X2 shouldered the giant Golden ax (formed via Starmon and the Pickmon attacked onto Shoutmon's Mic-Stand) and grinned, well... not that we could see it. "Heh... Your brother was just as surprised!"

Before MachLeomon's shock could even start to abate, the Xros-Digimon jumped forward, Ax Swinging. **"STAR BLADE!"**

The Lion ducked, dodged, and blocked with his two swords, but it wasn't enough.

_SLICE!_

The right hand sword was cut cleanly through with one strike.

"Heh... Not so tough now, are ya?" Ballistamon X2 laughed.

Then, seemingly out of nowhere, MailBirdramon's Golemon Hammer Tail came swinging from behind, smashing MachLeomon into the air, from which he was then hit by a glowing sphere of energy launched from Gureimon's tail.

As MachLeomon fell to the ground from the combo, Kiriha smirked. "You forgot about us, didn't you?"

The Lion grumbled something under his breath, but then caught sight of one of the fleeing Apemon. "Come Here you!" With the use of that strange absorption skill, the Apemon shattered into data, and was loaded into MachLeomon. There was a flash, and MachLeomon had absorbed several traits from the Apemon, in adition to several spikes growing off of his joints. "Heh... Now you're all done for!"

**"ARM BUNKER!"** X2, however, had other ideas. With a mighty swing, MachLeomon was sent flying again...

**"TRIDENT TAIL!"**

...Right into MailBirdamon's Golemon hammer, again, sending him crashing down towards...

**"HORN STRIKE!"**

...Gureimon's sharp horns. The Blue-grey dinosaur headbutted the Lion, and sent him flying again...

**"DRILL BLADER!"**

...Into Dorulumon, riding on a giganitc Drill like a toy figure ontop of a happy meal top.

Needless to say, the brother of that Mad Lion wasn't fairing nearly as well as he would have had he simply not barged into Tactimon's lair eairliar in the day.

* * *

Then, suddenly, there was another, female, cry of "DIGI XROS!" (from Akari) as a glowing set of white Pickmon and one red pickmon flew up towards the top of one of the bamboo shoots.

_"Rare Star Sword!"_ the White Pickmon called out as they formed into a blade, with the red pickmon forming the hilt. **"BAMBOO LEAF RHAPSODY!"** The Red Pickmon called out as the Xros Finished.

Everyone took a moment to stare at the sword as it continued to fly up, and land in the hands of- none other than- Zenjirou Tsurugi, Kendo Student.

Zenjirou blinked at the sword for a moment, then grinned as a rush of enthusiasm flooded his body and pushed the fear of heights away from all corners of his mind. "ZENJIROU C.S.!" {Note: C.S. = "Chibick Sword."}

"Did he really just call himself that?" Akari sighed in disbelief, then shouted into the Lister. "Now Throw it!"

"Eh! What!" MachLeomon (Final Mode) gasped.

**"CHORD CRUSHER!"** with that, Zenjirou threw the sword with seemingly no aim at all. But, if one were to see an Ariel view of the village, they would see that the sword was flying straight for a glowing patch of ground- a patch of ground that Drimojimon happened to be hiding under.

MachLeomon growled in shock and anger as his finial companion was hit by the makeshift kendo sword. "NO!"

**"HEY HEY!** We hit it!" The red pickmon cried out in delight as Drimojimon was deleted, and the Bamboo stalks that were invading the village began to recede into the ground.

"Yeah yeah!" Zenjirou cheered. "I'm good!"

"NO! My..." MachLeomon had little time to complain, as Ballistamon X2 sent his main attack forward.

**"BUDDY BLASTER!"**

MachLeomon (ape mode) went soaring again, and kept on sailing through where a Bamboo shoot would have blocked it, and **ONLY **Stopped as Dorulumon hit him with another...

**"DRILL BLADER!"**

There was a flash of data, and MachLeomon was sent back to normal.

"Damn you humans..." He cursed his bad luck. "You're getting the full treat of my special attack..." With that said, he began to expand and glow red. **"KAMAKAZI!"**

"EH? Kamakazi?" Dorulumon gasped. "He's going to destroy himself to get rid of all of us!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" With a sudden jump, Ballistamon X2 swung his Ax up and prepared to slice through the lion, but the blade just glanced right off of the expanding Lion, whose body impacted X2 and sent him back to the ground as Shoutmon and Ballistamon.

"Gah! What's with this guy!" Shoutmon exclaimed in exasperation. "He won't just Die!"

"This is your end!" MachLeomon's distorted face sneered.

Taiki glanced around the village quickly, hoping to see something to help quickly turn the tide. And then he saw Gureimon, and Shoutmon, and Ballistamon, And Dorulumon. And the dream he'd had before came rushing back. _The Fusion swinging it's sword, and obliterating the Bagura army._ "That's it!"

_*cue DIGIXROS!* _

Before anyone could react, the Orange Xros Loader was up in the air, and an order for another DigiXros was given out. **"SHOUTMON! BALLISTAMON! DORULUMON! DIGI-XROS!"**

Three beats of music cried out in harmony, and the three digimon in question began to glow their respective collors.

"Okay!" Shoutmon Roared.

"N'Gah!" Ballistamon Nodded.

"DORULUMON!" Dorulumon Made his presence known to the growing Bagura commander.

Three beams of light- Red, Blue, and Orange- flew into the air, and then... Another Fusion was born.

_*Switch to WE ARE XROS HEART!*_

**"DIGI XROS!"**

Shoulder pads in the shape of Dorulumon and Ballistamon formed from the glowing sphere of energy. Then legs, as strong and as powerfull as Dorulumon's (for they were his) appeared, soon followed by Ballistamon's arms. The torso (Ballistamon's) flared into existance, with Shoutmon's V emblem dead center. Then, a pillar of light emerged out of where the head would appear, and when it vanished, said head was there: A white helmet with three golden horns with triangular openings for the red eyes underneath to stare out of.

The Fusion crushed a boulder under it's right foot, stuck a pose, then called out his name as that same old off beat guitar rift played. _**"SHOUTMON XROS THREE!"**_ (The voice, if you're interested, was a fusion of Dorulumon and Shoutmon's voices with a small amount of Ballistamon slipping through.)

Xros Three wasted no time from emerging from the Digi-Xros, immediately running towards, jumping up to, and subsequently punching MachLeomon right in the face before back flipping and kicking the Lion in the chest with his left foot. The now Bowling ball shaped Lion began to roll off his center, right towards the awaiting MailBirdramon and Gureimon.

"Tail Hammer and Horn Strike!" Kiriha ordered, which the two Digimon followed, using their two attacks to send the inflated MachLeomon Up into the air.

With the lion in the air, Xros Three grabed the V emblem off of his chest, and threw it at the Lion. **"VICTORIZE BOOMERANG!"**

The flying V flew straight and true, cutting through MachLeomon's chest, coming out the other side, and blasting back through (forming an Identical, glowing V shape on the ticking time bomb's chest), before returning to Xros Three's hand as MachLeomon Exploded in a violently orange explosion of data.

_"WE ARE XROS HEART!"_ Shoutmon Xros Three echoed. "Engrave it on your heart!"

* * *

And so, with all danger passed, both Xros Three, and The Golemon tail hammer Xros split back into their component forms.

Dorulumon blinked as he looked up at the falling data of MachLeomon. "So... That was Digi-Xros?"

"Yeah..." Shoutmon nodded as he stared at his hands. "It's not normally that awesome though!"

"Weren't all of your Xroses between only two digimon, and not three?" Ballistamon offered. "Perhaps the more digimon involved means there's more power?"

Shoutmon and Dorulumon stared at the mech for a moment, before the former commented. "You know, I think that's the longest sentence I've ever heard out of him!"

"N..N'gah..." Ballistamon jumped slightly.

"OI! Did you have to kill the guy without us?" Akari called out as she and Lila came up, both carrying Zenjioru by having his arms over their shoulders.

"Eh? What happened to him?" Shoutmon had to ask.

"Oh, he just fell off of the Bamboo shoot before it was completely down." Lila smiled. "He'll be fine!"

The red pickmon jumped up onto Zenjirou's head then. "Yeah yeah! Such a brave guy! But he can't even handle a five inch fall!"

Lila glared at the Pickmon. "Oh be quiet! And it was more than nine inches!"

Kiriha laughed. "I'd forgotten how lively it is around here."

"Kiriha..." MailBirdramon cut in suddenly. "Look."

The sudden intrusion made EVERYONE look up. Just in time to see a glowing yellow diamond slowly descending from the sky.

"Is that a...?" Akari gasped.

"A Code Crown!" Shoutmon's eyes widened in delight.

"YAHOOO!" The Dondokomon form earlier came sliding in, banging his drumsticks onto his head. "The Code Crown For Green Zone is Ours! _Everybody Dance!_"

Behind him came Lopmon, staring up at the gem for a few moments, then simply commenting. "It's about time."

Dorulumon sighed. "And another one's found."

**BAGURA ZONE_ _ _|**

Suddenly, the monitor on MachLeomon cut to a red screen. Tactimon frowned under his helmet. "And Another one is taken."

Blastmon sighed. "Another tasty gem wasted on someone else."

Lilithmon smirked slightly, "You knew they'd win, didn't you, Tactician?"

"Call it a 'trial' run, if you will." Tactimon offhandedly commented, otherwise not seeming displeased by this turn of events.

**GREEN ZONE_ _ _| THE VILLAGE OF SMILES_ _ _|**

_"DORULUMON!"_ The cute, chipper voice of Cutemon cried out suddenly, causing the wolf to look up...

"Eh? Wha- OOF!" ...Just in time to be (lightly) knocked to the ground by the speedy little pink blur. "Cutemon... You're here...?"

"I Found you again, sensei!" The pink bunny smiled. "I'm so happy, Kyu!"

"Oi, oi, not so loud..." Dorulumon sighed. "You're making everyone stare."

No, not really- the only one staring was Lopmon, who was merely watching out of having nothing else to do.

"So... Who gets the Code Crown?" Kiriha asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Akari asked in return.

"Which General?" Kiriha rolled his eyes. "You or Taiki?"

"Eh?" The girl blinked. "You mean you're not going to take it?"

"This is your home zone." Kiriha replied. "It wouldn't be right."

"Huh, I guess you're right."

Then, Gureimon started sniffing the air. "Kirihaa..."

"Yes? What is it?" The Blond haired general turned towards his towering partner. "Don't tell me you're mad that you didn't get the killing blow."

"It's not that." The dinosaur pointed towards the sky, where a yellow bird like Digimon was floating, with Nene Amano riding on the digimon's back. "Your girlfriend's here."

"Eh!" The comment made the boy jump. "She's not my girlfr-" A scowl broke out on his face. "Not you too, Gureimon..."

* * *

"Well, Sparrowmon..." Nene smiled. "Shall we go introduce ourselves?"

"Allright." Sparrowmon tightened her fists, feeling strangely empty without the familar grip of a 9 mm. in them. "Let's go."

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

_Data Search is Fun!_

"Looking up Data on our enemies..." A Chibi-Monitamon recites to the Chibi-Audience. "**DORULUMON!** He shoots the drill on his head for his Drill Buster attack, Spins like a top for Drill Blader, and uses his tail drill for Dorulu Tornado. I wonder why, with all those drills, he didn't become a carpenter: Think of all the Screw Holes he could prepare! Or how about you go fix that door?"

Chibi-Shoutmon jumped up on stage, jaw dropping. "W...Weekend Carpenter?" Meanwhile, a Chibi-Akari blushed at the thought of Dorulumon in overalls... Don't ask me why she was thinking this, because I honestly Do. Not. Know.

Stop asking!

Seriously!

**NEXT TIME!**

"Green Zone is ours! Yahoo!"

"But Island Zone is...!"

"I can't turn our backs on our neighbors!"

"EVERYONE! Let's Keep Neptunemon's army at bay!"

"Hand Over the Code Crown, old man, or we'll brush away every single grain of sand until we find it!"

"Shouto-nii-san! Be carefull, kame!"

"Next time, Digimon Xros Wars! _Island Zone, Uphevial!_"

"Don't Miss It, Kyuu!" 


	4. Island Zone, Upheaval!

**GREEN ZONE_ _ _| DAY 2_ _ _| THE VILLAGE OF SMILES_ _ _|**

The Yellow Digimon known as Sparrowmon landed gracefully on the ground, allowing her rider, Amano, Nene, to climb off. "Hello Everyone." She waved slightly.

Shoutmon tightened his grip on his mic. stand, something about this girl just set off a warning bell. "Yeah. Hi." He replied flatly.

"Well, this is a surprise, two- no, Three Xros Loaders and yet the Code Crown is still up for grabs?" Nene put a finger on her chin for a moment, as if to imply that she were thinking. "You're all so civil, not fighting over it like a pack of Koromon."

"Hey, we're all friends here." Lopmon started. "We can settle things out just fine on our own."

"Nene, why are you here?" Kiriha asked, a frown starting to form on his face. "You usually don't watch battles directly."

"Are you sure about that, Kiriha Anouma?" She asked in return, a mysterious grin forming on her face. "For, you see, I specialize in not being seen, unlike some people." that last comment seemed to be directed at a Monitamon, who, upon being called out like that, rather unceremoniously fell off of a rooftop. "Regardless, I'm simply here for two things. One is to welcome Taiki-Kun here to the Digital World."

"Eh? Me?" Taiki blinked.

"Yes, you." The girl smiled lightly as her strangely styled hair moved in the wind. "It's not every day that a human falls to the Digital World with a Xros Loader in hand."

"I'm not that special, really..." Taiki blinked again, only this time out of nervousness. Sparrowmon was staring at him, her piercing blue eyes searching his grey ones for... something.

"I wouldn't be so sure..." Nene turned slightly away from the group. "You _do_ have a strange knack for pulling off very successful strategies, do you not?" Akari narrowed her eyes. What exactly did this girl mean by that? "I mean, Basketball, Soccer, Baseball, Kendo- you ac-cell at everything."

This comment really caught _everyone_ off guard. She had contact with the human world?

"But, I'm getting off track." She shook her head, then looked at Akari. "My second reason: Bagura has it's eyes set not only on Green Zone, but also it's twin."

This made Shoutmon's eyes widen. "No...You don't mean...?"

"Neptunemon has already begun his attack on the zone. You might just be able to prevent any damage..." She turned fully away from them, but tilted her head back across her right shoulder. "If you hurry."

Before anyone could make any further comment, a sudden burst of wind flew across the village, forcing everyone to shield their eyes. When they looked next, Nene Amano and Sparrowmon were gone.

* * *

_*Cue Main Theme*_

**ISLAND ZONE! UPHEAVAL!**

* * *

Things went in fast order from there, all those wishing to go to their twin Zone, Island Zone, were to gather in the center of the village, and from there, Xros Heart would head out. Shoutmon quickly collected the Code Crown and placed it inside the Xros Loader.

_**"Zone Migration!"**_ he called out, and, before the gathered travelers, a shining green event horizon appeared.

Kiriha placed a hand on Akari's shoulder. "There are a few Bagura stragglers around here still, like those Apemon. MailBirdramon and I will take care of them and then come join you."

"Thanks." Akari nodded. "I'm sure everyone'll appreciate it."

"Yo! IS everyone ready to go save our cousins in Island Zone?" Shoutmon called out to the travelers. There was a resound reply of "yes!" "Good, now then! Let's go teach those Bagura goons not to mess with our family and friends!"

And with that said, those bound for the Twin Zone set out.

**BAGURA EMPIRE_ _ _| UNKNOWN ZONE_ _ _|**

Tactimon summoned the monitor to contact the forces invading Island Zone. "General Neptunemon, Green Zone has fought off all resistance and claimed the Code Crown."

_"Hmm. How Unnerving."_ the fishy merman commented.

"We have confirmation that the army that fought us off is coming to the aid of their twin Zone." Tactimon continued.

_"Well, as much as they may think they'll be able to fight us off, MadLeomon's forces are ground troops, mine are Sea Dwellers."_ Neptunemon smirked. _"They'll drown beneath my waves."_

"Even..." Tactimon smirked under his helmet. "...Xros Heart?"

**ISLAND ZONE_ _ _| NEPTUNEMON'S COMMAND CARRIER MANTARAYMON_ _ _|**

"X... XROS HEART?" Neptunemon would have spit out his soda drink, had he been drinking a soda. "Surely you're kidding!"

Tactimon simply replayed the final line recorded from the battle, uttered by Shoutmon Xros Three. _"WE ARE XROS HEART! Engrave it on your hearts!"_

Neptunemon growled. "So... Hinomoto's legacy continues on..."

_"Precisely. And that man's luck has continued to follow on even to his Daughter, and those around her."_ Tactimon frowned. _"How close are you to finding the Code Crown?"_

"Hangyomon forces are searching the beaches, and my Gizamon are questioning the villagers." Neptunemon noted with a bit of amusement. "We will have it by the day's end!"

_"Hmmf. Good luck keeping that promise."_ Tactimon chuckled. _"Contact me when_...Xros Heart..._ arrives."_ He said the name with even extra malice- almost as if it were a taunt- before cutting the communications line.

Neptunemon turned his head to the sky, then started laughing as he then turned his gaze to the island in the distance. "Hehe...Hahahaa... Xros Heart? Is that some kind of Joke?"

**THE KING ISLAND_ _ _|**

A flash of green light diminished as Those traveling from Green Zone emerged from the portal, leaving them on a low cliff face.

"The ocean...!" Zenjirou blinked. "It's the ocean!"

Shoutmon dusted himself off, then turned to survey those who came through. "Hey, did everyone make it through all right?"

There were no complaints, although the Red Pickmon did mutter something about getting sand in his ears.

"Hmm..." Akari glanced about for a few moments. "Those Hangyomon down on the beach are definitely not locals."

Jijimon (Suddenly making his presence known, and having everyone jump) frowned as one of the Hangyomon happened to smash through a small rock with it's spear. "But the villagers aren't here... Some-thing's wrong."

Taiki nodded. "Hmm... What would you say to us splitting up?"

"One Xros Loader each?" Akari asked.

"Akari would go check on the village, and Taiki to the beach." Jijimon theorized. "Perfectly reasonable!"

"Sounds like a plan." Akari grinned.

Lila grinned as she wrapped an arm around Zenjirou. "What would you say to us going off for a little swim when this is all over?" she whispered in his ear.

The Kendo student froze solid, despite being on a tropical island.

Dorulumon shook his head and sighed. "Yare yare."

**DOWN BELOW_ _ _|**

One of the Hangyomon sighed. "Why are we digging around a beach for when we don't even know the Code Crown's even here?"

Another whaped him on the head with the back end of his spear. "Oi, don't complain. Neptunemon'll have out heads if we don't do what he orders."

"Ruthless son of a Lilithmon, isn't he?" A third joked.

"I wouldn't say that around Lilithmon, though! She's even more likely to rip you in half!" The first laughed.

"Oi... Is that a villager?" A fourth Hangyomon asked as he spotted a small form hurriedly running towards them.

"Looks like it..." The Second nodded. "I wonder what's gotten him so spooked to be running towards _us_ of all people?"

Then, they got a closer look at the form. A Bunny rabbit. A Pink one. With glowing green eyes.

"Uh..." The first gulped. "I Don't think that's a village-"

He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as, from above, Zenjirou came falling, Chibick/Rare Star Sword raised above his head. **"CHORD CUTTER!"**

Before the second Hangyomon could react to his comrade's death, Cutemon's supernaturally powered fist came smashing into his waist. **"KYUUU!"** Not a Second later, Lopmon landed on the Hangyomon's head, spinning like a top. **"TINY TWISTER!"**

And Before The Third and Fourth Hangyomon could exclaim random expletives of shock, a glowing hybrid of Ballistamon and Dorulumon let loose six concentrated blasts of energy upon them and the other remaining Hangyomon.

**"HEXAGONAL CANNON!"**

As Kiriha would say, there's no kill like over kill.

**THE VILLAGE_ _ _|**

The Archelomon elder could only watch with worry as the Gizamon continued to round up his villagers.

"Now tell us, Old man." The leader of the Gizamon pack started. "Where is your Code Crown hidden?"

"Code...Cable?" Archelomon blinked. "What Code Cable?"

"Not 'Code Cable'!" The Gizamon slapped his paw onto his forehead. "Code Crown! Where is it!"

"I don't know..." Archelomon replied honestly.

"Stop playing dumb, Old Man!" The Gizamon growled. "Tell us where the Code Crown is, or else we'll find it force-ably!"

"That'll be a bit hard." Archelomon started. "You don't even know where it is!"

Gizamon was quickly loosing his patience. "Listen Up Old man! We'll find that code crown even if we have to brush away every single grain of sand on this pitiful excuse for an island to **find **it!"

"Brush... Brush..." Archelomon's eyes started to widen as he started to remember... "PAINT BRUSH!" He held up said item, a wooden handled, boar hair lined Paint Brush.

Gizamon stared at the Elder in confusion. _"Where in the world did he just get that?"_

Meanwhile, One of the rounded up villagers, a Chibi-Kamemon, sighed. _'Shouto-nii-san, Akari-onee-chan... Are you guys allright?'_

As if in response to his internal question, twin bursting flares of fire came soaring from across the village floor, Smashing into several Gizamon as they went.

**"SOUL CRUSHER!"** Shoutmon's roaring soul smashed the eardrums of a few air pressure sensitive Gizamon.

**"ROCK DAMASHII!"** Akari's thrown Musical note exploded with a resound "thud" against it's target.

"Eh? Who are you?" the Gizamon leader narrowed his eyes at the two Generals.

"You really don't know?" Shoutmon asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It seems he doesn't." Akari sighed with fake disappointment.

"Then we'll just have to tell him then!" Shoutmon grinned at her.

"Yes, let's!" Akari grinned back.

"Is everyone on this island just plain nuts?" The Gizamon leader blinked.

"The 'Mon who'll one day become King!" Shoutmon held up his mic-stand in a fancy pose. "Shoutmon!"

"The Girl with fire in her heart!" Akari spun around in a circle, then winked. "Akari Hinomoto!"

Then, the two Generals jumped into the air, swinging their Mic-stands. "Engrave it onto your hearts!" The Gizamon leader paled as they came right towards him. "_Oname wa... __**XROS HEART!"**_

Twin cries of that off-beat guitar rift later, and the Gazimon leader had two matching mountains forming on his head.

**UNKNOWN ZONE_ _ _| TWILIGHT BASE_ _ _|**

Nene Amano smirked as she watched Xros Heart take on Neptunemon's army on two separate fronts, little knowing of the events that would soon follow. "Red is impressive... They fight with a strong fire in their souls. Orange has a limitless imagination, and endless potential." She turned from the two Monitamon surveying Island Zone to the Monitamon surveying Green Zone. "But Blue is ruthless, fighting for a common good, but as cold as ice while doing so."

On screen was MailBirdramon smashing through a Bagura employed Okuwamon with his Plasma Cannon attack, the brutal hole carved into the grey bug's chest- sending shivers down her back. "Brutal indeed."

"Such power." The dark armored bulk nodded. "You would do well to chose him. The other boy is too..." he struggled for the word. "Pure." There was a moment's pause and the dark bulk braced himself for a gun shot that never came.

Monimon, from her spot in Nene's arms, looked around in surprise. "Ne, ne, Where's Sparrow-chan?"

The bird was nowhere to be seen.

**ISLAND ZONE_ _ _| THE VILLAGE_ _ _|**

The Gizamon were retreating immediately. Not a moment after their Leader had been knocked unconscious by the double strike, there had been a cry of "Digi-Xros!" and suddenly the girl was holding a glowing red sword.

**"STAR BLADE!"**

The subordinate leader suddenly had his back spikes cut clean off. "EEP!" His eyes widened in fright.

And so, they were retreating.

"Neptunemon's not gonna like this!" Another Gizamon cried out in terror. "We totally didn't expect this!"

"AIIEEEE!" A third cried out in horror as her fur suddenly gained a burned clear patch in the shape of the Xros Heart Logo.

"And Don't Come Back!" Shoutmon smirked as the last of the Gizamon retreated into the ocean.

"Heh... That was fun." Akari smiled as she twirled the Star Sword around at it's hilt. "They didn't even try to stay behind to fight!"

**THE BEACH_ _ _|**

There was only ONE Hangyomon left, such was the effectiveness of Taiki's plan.

"Eh... erm... I surrender?" The Hangyomon offered, then paled as Zenjirou's sword was pointed directly at his face. "You're not buying that, are you?"

"Nope." Zenjirou smirked, a small bit of pride showing on his face.

"Well, I guess it was worth a try...!" The Hangyomon braced for Zenjirou to deliver the finishing strike when...

"Now go tell your general a message." Taiki started, making the Hangyomon's eyes pop open in shock. "Leave Island Zone in peace, or we'll be forced to do to you what we did to Mach and Mad Leomon."

Dorulumon growled. "Now Go."

The Hangyomon was gone before the "w" even left Dorulumon's mouth.

Lila then wrapped her arms around Zenjirou, a smile on her face. "That went well! Now how about that swim?"

Zenjirou paled. "Er, ah..."

* * *

Made of Data and born in the digital realm: Digimon. They laugh, fight, and cry just like us! They're our special friends! Let's gather up as many teammates as we can! Come along with us on this marvelous adventure through the world!

_**"DIGI-XROS!"**_

_*Cue _**Never Give Up! **_(Tv Size) By _Sonar Pocket_*_

* * *

**NEPTUNEMON'S CARRIER_ _ _|**

Both the lone Hangyomon and the subordinate Gizamon were bowed before the merman Olympian that was the General Neptunemon.

"A boy with an orange Xros Loader and a girl with a red?" Neptunemon asked curiously, then laughed. "And they even _dare_ to threaten us with idle pleasantries?"

The Hangyomon grimaced. Their General wasn't taking this seriously? The Boy decimated his search party within sixty seconds! The Gizamon subordinate frowned as well. Their pack leader was captured, and Neptunemon was _laughing_? Where did this guy go for military training?

"Ah, regardless..." Neptunemon turned towards a communication's monitor. "Lord Tactimon will want to hear about this." he pressed a button to connect through to the Bagura Empire. "Lord Tactimon-sama!"

_"Well, I'm glad to hear you think I'm 'sama' worthy, but I'm not the Tactician."_ Lilithmon smirked as Neptunemon's face contorted in shock. _"What do you want exactly?"_

"Er...Um...Lilthmon-sama..." Neptunemon looked away briefly, trying to compose his thoughts. "The.. ah... The "Xros Heart" team has arrived in Island Zone. I was just reporting in this important-"

_"Ah, the Fire team, eh?"_ Lilithmon had flinched at the name, but was trying to keep her cool. _"Be careful, fish boy, they defeated both MachLeomon _and_ MadLeomon."_

"Ch... Those two weaklings?" Neptunemon scoffed. "I always said they relied on that absorption ability too much! It's a last resort only!"

_"Regardless. Do not take them Lightly."_ Tactimon came into view. _"Lilithmon, what have I said about taking my calls for me?"_

_"Aw, Tactician, you're no fun!"_

_"This is a war, Lilithmon. There is no _fun_ to be found."_

And, as the two commanding officers of the Bagura Army began to go back and forth in their argument, Neptunemon grimaced. _'Fools. I'm surrounded by fools... They'll see... Soon enough.'_

**KING ISLAND_ _ _|** **DIGI-NOIR FORREST_ _ _| FIVE MINUTES LATER_ _ _|**

"The Code Crown..." the Gizamon leader started sleepily. "What's a code crown again?"

Shoutmon sighed. "This is getting nowhere..."

Starmon rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses. "Well, Brother, I for one am finding this hilarious!"

A silver pickmon jumped in with a scroll of paper and began to recite it's contents with a militarily like drill instructor toned voice. "Three Requests for 'Pocky', ten confirmations of 'yeah, I'm a Pink elephant', nine mentions of some girl named 'Susane', seven BlastCast Server account confirmations, twenty separate recounts of last year's 'evil empire Christmas party'- Need I go On?"

The Gizamon leader watched dizzily as the Pickmon vanished again. "Woah...Dude... Did you see that cone...?"

Shoutmon slapped his hand against his face. "Doh!"

**THE BEACH_ _ _|**

Dorulumon's eyes narrowed as he spotted a white flag slicing through the water towards them. "What the...?"

A moment later, the Hangyomon from before surfaced from the water, holding the white flag in place of his harpoon.

"Did your general give a reply?" Taiki asked the panting scuba diver.

"Yeah, and personally, I don't like it!" The Hangyomon replied with a twinge of annoyance. "Stupid merman..."

Zenjirou raised an eyebrow. "Eh...? Your general's a merman?"

"Neptunemon." Dorulumon surmised. "An Olympian. Rumored to be more powerful then MachLeomon."

"That's the guy...!" Hangyomon replied as he held up his white flag. "Look, I'm just going to say this right here and now... Neptunemon's mad. Ever since he was kicked out by his fellow Olympians, he's had this incurable thirst for power!"

"Bagura Generals tend to be that way." Dorulumon noted, bringing the Hangyomon's attention to him.

"AH! You're Dorulumon!"

"Yeah? What about it?" The wolf narrowed his eyes. "I thought we established this al-"

"Please Sir!" The scuba diver bowed suddenly, cutting him off mid sentence. "Take me under your wing! Let me become your student!"

Lila blinked. "Is this some kind of joke?" She whispered to Zenjirou.

"He's not finding it funny if it is..." the Kendo Student replied with a smirk as he watch Dorulumon struggle to find the words at Hangyomon's sudden request. "But I know I am."

**NEPTUNEMON'S MANTARAYMON CARRIER_ _ _|**

"Send out another squad of Gizamon and Hangyomon!" Neptunemon ordered. "Mantaraymon, prepare to fire all batteries on the shore!"

The Gizamon subordinate could only watch as his fellows carried out their tasks. _'I hope Hangyomon got away allright... Please be allright, My friend...'_

**KING ISLAND_ _ _| DIGI-NOIR FORREST_ _ _|**

Shoutmon sighed as he walked back to the forrest where Akari had taken the Island Zone Villagers (and the few Green Zone villagers that had come to the zone with them). That interrogation had been rough, not in the "Beat 'em up" Rough, but the "I want to pull my hair out" Rough.

So, imagine Shoutmon and Starmon's surprise as they walked up to the forrest to find Akari buried under a dog pile of Bukamon and Shakomon.

"Ah... Are we interrupting something...?" Shoutmon blinked.

Akari glared at her fellow General. "No."

Suddenly, even more Bukamon and Shakomon jumped from seemingly nowhere, piling on top of Shoutmon- even a few Pickmon joined in on the fun.

Neither General were enjoying the pressure applied onto their backs by the young villagers.

**THE OCEAN_ _ _|**

Neptunemon's orders were to attack the island once more- and destroy it to take the Code Crown. For Hangyomon, that had been the last straw. He was defecting to Xros Heart's side- the winning team, as he'd called it.

Now, the carriers were making their approach to the island, and several fresh waves of Hangyomon and Gizamon were making their way towards the island. Little did they know, someone was also making _their_ way to the boats. Taiki, Zenjirou, Lila, Lopmon, Cutemon, the Red pickmon, several white Pickmon, and Hangyomon were swimming their way across to the boats that were fast approaching, while Dorulumon and Ballistamon stood on the beach to repulse the invaders and... how to say?... provide a distraction.

* * *

Well, let's just say that as the invasion began anew, the few Hangyomon staffed on Carrier #42 were in for a nasty surprise. A surprise in the form of warrior-in-training Cutemon. The pink bunny spontaneously floated out of the water, surrounded by a green sphere of energy.

"Uh... Is that guy an islander?" One of the Hangyomon on deck asked before the energy sphere expanded out like an exploding bubble, forcing all those not already in the water- well- into it.

As Cutemon landed on the deck again, Lopmon stared in curiosity. "You're really going to have to explain how you can do that one of these days..."

Taiki just gave a thumbs up, however. "Nice attack."

"Thank you, Kyu." Cutemon bowed slightly.

Hangyomon just stared at his floundering (former) comrades. "I'm glad I'm not with them anymore."

* * *

The Hangyomon Captain of Carrier #209 was surveying the attacks on the beach front with glee. While the Wolf and the Mecha were doing a _fairly_ good job of holding the attack force off {Read: Completely obliterating them}, they would soon tire out, and be overwhelmed.

Well, that was until Carrier #42 turned it's on board cannons upon carrier #209 and fired.

* * *

The Captain of Carrier #76 gasped as carrier #209 was deleted into nothing. "Carrier Fourty-Two! That was a direct breach of our terms of conduct!" He roared into the intercom. "Why did your primary cannons just go off on Carrier Two-Oh-Ni-"

And suddenly, with a giant **FWHAM**, Carrier #76 was no more- killed by a direct hit from Carrier #53.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the beach, Dorulumon took a moment to appreciate the sight of the Manatraymon suddenly turning on each other and blasting themselves to data shards. "Good work, Cutemon." He nodded, then plowed one of his mighty paws into a Gizamon's back.

* * *

The sounds of cannon fire usually made Neptunemon smile in a twisted delight.

Not today.

For some odd reason, several carriers had gone rogue- spontaneously firing on their fellow Mantaraymon carriers.

And the cause?

Someone had deliberately given orders to half of the ships saying that he- Lord Neptunemon- had declared the other half to be traitors planning a surprise sneak attack.

Within five minutes, his entire Mantaraymon Carrier fleet- the proud work of several years of growth and construction- was destroyed entirely, excluding a few survivors here and there.

None were in **any** condition to fight.

* * *

As the sounds of cannon fire from outside the control room died down, Taiki grinned. "Well, I'll bet they weren't expecting that."

Hangyomon nodded as he rotated the cannons towards Neptunemon's carrier. "I've always wanted to do that...!"

Zenjirou smirked. "I've got to admit, that was an impressive show."

Lila yawned. "Maybe it's because I'm not a big fan of explosions, but that was just a bit too repetitive."

"Repetitive!" The red pickmon yelled in horror. "But we only fired one fourth of the entire shots fired!"

A white pickmon grabbed him before he could begin hopping around like a mad 'mon, causing Lopmon to sigh. _'Why'd I come with these guys again?'_

* * *

Silence, that was all there was...

That is, until Shoutmon roared as he tried to unburry himself from the Bukamon and Shakomon pile that had burried him. "Waaahhh! I wish I went with Taiki...! We've already missed the entire battle!"

Akari huffed. "Well, it's not like they've deleted the general yet... or collected the Code Crown. The day's not even over yet!"

* * *

Lopmon nodded to herself, yes, that was why. To not be buried under Bukamon and end up smelling like seafood for the next three weeks.

"Allrighty...!" Hangyomon grinned. "Cannons are lined up and ready to fire!"

Taiki nodded. "Go ahead..."

"Neptunemon!" Hangyomon held up his right hand above the "FIRE" Button. "It's time you went to market!" With that odd one-liner said, he punched the button.

**F**_**WHAMMM!**_

The cannon fired...

_SHEEEEER...!_

...And subsequently tore off the roof of the cabin.

Lila and Zenjirou stared in shock, while the Red Pickmon just whistled. "Wow, we broke it!"

"No!" Cutemon cried out as a slimy tentacle began to work it's way into the air. "He Did!"

Then, the sneering, absolutely horrifying, twisted face of Octomon rose above the new Skylight in the Mantaraymon's cabin. "Heeeelllooooo..." he waved his sword around dramatically. "My tasty, tasty lunch!"

A white pickmon froze in horror. "HEY! I'm not anybody's lunch!" she cried out in protest.

"Noooopeeee..." Octomon laughed, then took aim at the helpless occupants of the cabin with his hair-dryer. Yes, I did say "hair-dryer," Get over it. "You'reee minee!" And he sounded absolutely happy about it, too.

But, before the Octopus Digimon could turn his hair-dryer on, the Orange Xros Loader went into the air once more. **"PICKMONZ! DIGI-XROS!"**

_*cue Kougeki Kaishi, Xros Wars OST*_

In a blinding flash of light, the Pickmon were merging into that oh-so-familiar Kendo sword. _"Rare Star Sword!"_ Then, as the Xros finished, The Red Pickmon took on a demented smile. _**"IT'S SUSHIIIII **_**TIME!"**

Zenjirou, armed with the Chibickmon Sword, jumped up, and swung. **"CHORD CUTTER!"**

Octomon had little time to react- His hairdryer was knocked out of his tentacle and sent flipping into the ocean. "Erhh..." He blinked at the human, then at his empty han- Tentacle. "That waasn't supposed to hhappe-EEN!" Mid-sentence, Zenjirou had continued his attack, forcing Octomon to raise his Pirate sword in defence, and pushing him away from the cabin onto the main deck.

**"KY**_**UUUUU!**_**"** Then- out of the blue sky- came Cutemon from the descent of a mighty jump, fist pulled back and glowing with that same green glow.

Octomon's eyes widened a moment before his right eye entirely was turned from blue to black. "YOOOWTCH!"

Next, continuing the battle were Hangyomon, charging right in with his spear ready to throw, and Lopmon, gliding through the air with a built up blast of ice in her mouth

**"BLAZING ICE!"**

**"STRIKE FISHING!"**

And with that double team, one of Octomon's eight tentacles was rendered motionless- as a harpoon stuck in the joint will tend to do that, as will third degree frost bite. And So, Octomon began cursing like a sailor (what else would a marine digimon do?) as he began to focus more on his injuries and less on the battle before him- A perfect opening.

**"LOPMON! LILLYMON! DIGI-XROS!"** Taiki ordered another Xros- Fully expecting ONLY Turuiemon Xros Two with Lila's wings.

Oh, if only Lila didn't have different ideas.

"Hey Zenjirou!" She winked as she shot up into the air in a green beam of energy. "Watch this!"

"oh no..." Lopmon winced as her beam of energy then collided with Lila's. **"XROS SHINKAA!"**

Emerging from the light show display was Turuiemon X2 wearing a light green skirt, a loosely worn Green T-shirt, and having Lila's wings. She still had her swords strapped to her ears, but the blades were painted with growing vines and wave patterns. Essentially- A version of X2 that wouldn't be weighed down by water should she end up landing in it. **"TURIEMON: XROS TWO LILLY!"** {Read more formally as: X2L. Also, her voice is almost completely Lopmon's, with only slight amounts of Lila's voice slipping through.}

Zenjirou stared in awe, while Taiki was more focused on the Xros Loader. "So their own wills can alter the Xros too?" he blinked. Why did it work like that?

Octomon was still not looking at the battle, leading to his right eye once more being punched out by Cutemon, and another tentacle being stabbed by Hangyomon. "GEEZE! Give me some time to recover okay!"

"No! It's not okay!" Turuiemon X2L yelled as she swung her swords dirrectly at Octomon's remaining good eye. **"OCEAN CUTTER!"**

With that finishing attack combined with another punch from Cutemon, Octomon's head armor shattered, sending him sprawling into the water directly off the edge of the Mantaraymon's deck with a gigantic Splash.

Turuiemon X2L gave a thumbs down. "Sorry, mister, but I'm not on the menu!"

_*end song*_

Zenjirou cheered as the Xros fusion landed back on deck. "Wahoo! Nice one Lila!"

"Thanks!" The girl smiled.

Hangyomon sighed in relief. "Wow... We took out Octomon... and Live to tell the tale..."

Cutemon didn't seem as at ease though. "I Can still sense him..."

"What?" Hangyomon's eyes widened. "How can you...?" they widened even more. "Could this be... Dorulumon's training?"

Any reply was cut short as- all of a sudden- every surviving Mantaraymon in the water was spontaneously deleted- their data flowing down into the blue depths. This had a funny side effect of dropping all those on deck- Cutemon, Zenjirou, Turuiemon X2L, Taiki, and Hangyomon- right into the water.

"BAH!" Zenjirou spat out some water as he and the others surfaced a moment later. "What kind of attack was that?"

Taiki narrowed his eyes, then turned to Hangyomon. "Can Octomon absorb Digimon like MadLeomon?"

"Yeah..." The scuba diver nodded. "That's exactly what that was..."

Indeed, a moment later, Octomon- No. MarineDevimon- Surfaced from the water. "Hehehahaha! How about it my tasty morsels, ready for Lunch?" he licked his lips as he shot several of his many tentacles out, wrapping them around Zenjirou, Cutemon, and Taiki and pulling them underwater.

"Zenjirou!" X2L yelled out in shock- mostly in Lila's voice this time. "I'm comming!" Then she dove under water.

"Gah! I hate this Guy! Why won't he die already!" Hangyomon took a deep breath, then dove under after her.

_*cue We Are Xros Heart*_

* * *

Meanwhile, Dorulumon and Ballistamon watched in horror as their fellow team members were pulled underwater- their general among them.

"No! Cutemon!' Dorulumon's eyes widened.

"N'gah! He can absorb digimon too!" Ballistamon's voice was full of concern.

"Dorulumon!" Akari yelled out as she, Shoutmon, the Starmons, and a few villagers came running up. "What happened? Where's Taiki?"

"Out there..." Ballistamon pointed solomonly. "Under the water."

"We've got to go...!" Shoutmon trailed off as, somehow, a bright flash of light occurred under the depths of the water. "Uh... What was that...?"

Not a second later, MarineDevimon's upper torso emerged from the water in a tremendous splash, his head reeling back from a kick delivered by Turuiemon- Now wearing a diver's suit for some reason.

* * *

**"TURUIEMON XROS TWO LILLY SCUBA!"** the fusion called out once she had a bit of air to breathe. X2LS, that was the title of the fusion between X2L and Hangyomon.

As MarineDevimon rolled his head back into place, he growled in annoyance as he saw that his prisoners had been set free from that attack. And that boy- that infuriating boy with the orange Xros Loader- he was smirking. MarineDevimon growled. _'I should've ripped his arms off while I had the chance!'_

Moments earlier, Hangyomon had grabbed the Xros Loader from Taiki's back pocket, and handed it right to him, enabling the Digi-Xros. This was a simple matter- The General's arms hadn't been bound at all. Hence, MarineDevimon's annoyed thoughts.

"Grrr... I should kill you all right here and now!" MarineDevimon threw a punch with one of his tentacles. A punch that missed due to X2LS's wings. "Stay still, you silly fairy!"

The perfect Digi-Xros: X2LS had wings for flight; a Scuba diver's suit, rebreather, and air tank for water; and strong mussles and ninja like reactions for land.

"Let me think about it..." Lila's voice seemed to be more dominant now as she pretended to think for a few seconds. "How about 'No'?"

"RAH!" MarineDevimon went to throw another of his tentacle fists, but was cut off- literally- by X2LS's amazing speed.

There was a splash, and a spray of Data, as MarineDevimon's left most arm-tentacle-thing fell off of it's limb and dissolved away. The Squid roared in pain.

"Had enough yet?" Turuiemon X2LS asked as innocently as she could manage with her head tilted to a side. "Or do I hav'ta get rough with ya?"

**"NEVER!"** MarineDevimon threw a punch with one of his remaining arms, but- sadly (for him)- it was cut off as well. He roared and screamed in pain.

This was all the opening one certain pink bunny rabbit and once certain Fariy-scuba-ninja Xros needed.

**"KYUUU!"** Cutemon threw a punch at MarineDevimon's forehead while X2LS...

**"OCEAN CUTTER!"**

...Went for his neck.

And suddenly, the screams of pain were silenced by the wondrous sound of Data dissolving into the air.

* * *

Neptunemon gasped in shock as his secret weapon- Octomon/MarineDevimon- was beheaded with one quick strike. "How...How Brutal..."

The Gizamon subordinate watched in amazment. _'Is this the true power of Xros Heart?'_

* * *

Akari gasped as well- What amazing speed! "Shouto... Did you see that...?"

"I did..." he nodded, jaw almost touching the sand. "Did they really...?"

ChibiKamemon's eyes were wide with amazement. _'So that's the strength of their new general...?'_

**UNKNOWN ZONE_ _ _| TWILIGHT BASE_ _ _|**

The heavily armored bulk nearly spit out his drink- had he been drinking anything. "They just...!"

A Monitamon cheered in glee. "WAHOO! What an attack!"

Nene frowned as she watched MarineDevimon's body dissolve away on another Monitamon's monitor. _'Xros Heart... Team Red... Are you really the ones...?'_

The Monimon in her arms was pouting. "Aww... I wish Sparrow-chan was watching... That was so cool...!"

**BAGURA EMPIRE_ _ _| UNKNOWN ZONE_ _ _| ONE MINUTE LATER_ _ _|**

Tactimon nodded to himself as Neptunemon gave his flabbergasted report. "Did I not advise you to take precautions, Neptunemon?"

_"Y-Yes Tactimon-sama!"_ The merman bowed quickly. _"I will prepare better next time!"_

"Do not be so blind in future, Neptunemon." Tactimon started. "Or there will not be a 'next time', do you understand?"

_"Y-Yes, Tactimon-sama..."_

**ISLAND ZONE_ _ _| KING ISLAND_ _ _| DIGI-NOIR FORREST_ _ _|**

Archelomon nodded to Jijimon before he began. "Thank you very much for saving our Island, General Ta...Ta...?"

"Tai..." Taiki started, hoping the elder would get the hint.

"Taichi!"

"TAIKI!" Akari called out in annoyance.

"Yes! Taiki!" Archelomon bowed quickly in appology. "Thank you Very much General Taiki!"

Shoutmon rolled his eyes. "Now can we get on with it?"

Jijimon whaped the Rowdy Rocker with his paw staff. "Oi! We're getting to that!"

Archelomon continued un-interrupted. "There is a festival here, held bi-monthly, in which we collect the-"

Dondokomon slid out of (seemingly) nowhere. "YAHOO! A Festival! A Festival!"

"-Digi-Noir on these trees, and take it to our underground temple." Archelomon also finished as if in-interrupted.

"And that temple is where the Code Crown for island zone is." Jijimon concluded. "If we wish to keep Island zone at peace, Xros Heart must go down with the Digi-Noir offering to collect the Code Crown."

Zenjirou blinked. "Eh... What's this Digi-Noir stuff exactly?"

ChibiKamemon jumped up towards a yellow box hanging off of a tree limb, quickly snatching it off as he came down. "Only the best tasting treat in the entire Digi-world!" He said as he tossed the hexagonal shaped box to Zenjirou.

The Kendo student opened the top of the box to reval... 'O' Shaped crackers. "Eh? Are the supposed to be cheerios?" He took one out and threw it into his mouth. His eyes then widened. "This..."

"Amazing stuff, isn't it?" Lila grinned as she quickly snatched a hand full from the box.

"Yeah..." Zenjirou nodded.

Taiki frowned. Why exactly would they take a food stuff underground? Were there protectors that guarded the temple? That was most likely it. But why exactly would there even be an underground temple?

"So then, when the Bukamon and Shakomon are finished harvesting this month's delivery, You lot will go down to the temple!" Jijimon concluded.

"Sounds easy enough." Shoutmon nodded. "What's the worst that could happen? A Sea Monster waiting to gobble us all up?"

If only you knew, Shoutmon, if only you knew.

TO BE CONTINUED.

_Data Search is Fun!_

"Looking up Data on our enemies..." A Chibi-Monitamon recites to the Chibi-Audience. "STARMONZ!" he brought up a picture of Starmon, and several Pickmon. "Their techniques include making Pickmon soar through the air to hit the opponent with Meteor Squall and 'Wish Upon A Star'! The More that hit you, the greater the chances that your wish will come true, Kame!"

Chibi-Shoutmon jumped on stage, finger pointed "OBJECTION!" style at Chibi-Monitamon. "Quit Acting Cute!"

A Chibi-Lopmon slapped her paw onto her face. "Doh!"

**NEXT TIME!**

"Eh! The Code Crown's Underground, you say?"

"Shoutmon! Look out!"

"We Flymon will be sure to get the Code Crown for Island Zone!"

"Do you wish to save this Zone's Melody?"

"Next Time: Digimon Xros Wars! _Akari, Shining Memory!_"

"Neptunemon... You're Next!"


	5. Akari! Shining Memory!

**THE DIGITAL WORLD_ _ _| SEVERAL YEARS AGO_ _ _| UNKNOWN ZONE_ _ _|**

_"DIGIMEMORY! __**LEVIAMON'S ROSTRUM, ACTIVATE!"**__ A powerful, commanding voice ordered as the general inserted a small memory card shaped device into the Red Xros Loader in his left hand. Not a second later, and a Gigantic, red leviathan like creature appeared from a circle of data._

**"Those who face my Rotsum never live to tell the tale."** _The beast smirked at the Troopmon before him. _**"Do You feel Lucky? **_**ROSTRUM!**_**"**

_There was a surge of water, spiraling outwards into a tornado from seemingly nowhere, and then the Troopmon were submerged in their watery graves._

**ISLAND ZONE_ _ _| NEPTUNEMON'S MANTARAYMON CARRIER_ _ _| DAY 2_ _ _| FOURTY MINUTES EARLIAR_ _ _|**

"Eh? The Code Crown's Underground?" Neptunemon blinked at the Flymon's report.

"Yes, lord Neptunemon. We overheard the Villagers bragging of their plan to claim the code crown out from underneath our very noses!" The leader of the 42nd Squadron of Flymon started. "We Flymon will be sure to get the Code Crown for Island Zone before this 'Xros Heart' Does!"

"Excellent!" Neptunemon grinned. "You know what to do."

"Yes! Lord Neptunemon!" The leader and his subordinates cried out in unison.

_"Those fools... Idiots... Island Zone shall be mine!"_ Neptunemon smirked.

* * *

_*cue Main Theme*_

**Akari! Shining Memory!**

* * *

**YEARS AGO_ _ _| UNKNOWN ZONE_ _ _|**

_Six-year-Old Akari Hinomoto watched in awe as her father summoned their army's trump card- the Leviamon Digi-memory. _

**"Be gone, Foul Demon! Return from hence thou came!"** _The Opponent- A Gesomon fused with his subordinates- was then washed away by the favored attack- _**"ROSTRUM!"**

_A Flash of data, and the Gesomon was deleted, giving Akari a cause to cheer. "YAY! Daddy! You beat them!" she then ran into her father's arm._

_"Heh... Yeah... We beat them..." the man smiled as he glanced up the the glowing red Memory of a Digimon. "What do you think, Leviamon? Did we beat them?"_

**"Beat them? HA!"** _the beast flashed his toothy smile. _**"I Obliterated them, Hinomoto! None can stand up to my full fledge power!"**

_"YEAH!"_ _Akari punched a fist into the air. "Daddy! You and Leviamon can't be defeated!"_

**ISLAND ZONE_ _ _| DAY TWO_ _ _| THIRTY MINUTES EARLIAR_ _ _| KING ISLAND_ _ _| NORTHERN MOST CLIFF FACE_ _ _|**

Akari grimaced as she watched the oncoming horde of Flymon. "They have great timing, don't they...?"

"Yeah, it'd be great if we could've gotten down there before they found out..." Shoutmon grumbled.

"Ah, I hate to be the one to ask..." Zenjirou started as he and Ballistamon dragged the last batch of Digi-noir down from the Forrest. "But how exactly are we getting these underground? I Don't see any tunnels around here..."

"We're going to swim, of couse!" Lopmon smiled as she jumped up onto Akari's shoulder.

"Eh!" Zenjirou's eyes widened. "There's an underground cave?"

"More then that." ChibiKamemon started. "Lots more!"

"Must be some shrine..." Zenjirou wondered aloud as the red Pickmon hopped up onto his head. "Just to be hidden like this..."

ChibiKamemon nodded. "Yeah..."

Taiki frowned as he watched the approaching Flymon. "They're moving slow."

Dorulumon growled. "They're carrying something..."

"Digi-noir." Ballistamon suddenly noted, making everyone jump. "They're carrying large cases of Digi-noir."

"I forgot he was a robot..." The red pickmon commented. "Makes sense he'd have telescopes for eyes!"

"They're also carrying red cases that I can't recognise." Ballistamon continued. "No identifying logos."

Shoutmon held up his Mic stand. "Well, then... Let's see what they are..."

* * *

For Flymon Commander of the 42nd Squadron, this was a brilliant mission. Drop bombs mixed in with Digi-noir into the water, from which they would be dragged underground by the currents and then explode. "Prepare to release!"

"YES SIR!" the other flymon nodded as they reached the cliff face.

"In three...!" The leader cried out. "Two..."

"RELEASE!" the first wave cried in unison, then dropped the huge canisters of Digi-noir and the explosives into the water.

In slow motion, the leader watched as they fell down to the water, and then...

**FWH**_**AAAAAM!**_

Several combined attacks came from the foliage on the edge of the cliff face, smashing through the Digi-Noir canisters and the bombs alike, causing them to explode. "N-_Nani!_" Before he could halt the order, Waves two and three then let loose their product- and then two Microphone wielding maniacs came flying off the cliff face.

**"ROCK DAMASHIII!"** Akari smashed a few firey musical notes into the red marked explosives.

**"ROWDY ROCKER!"** Shoutmon swung his Mic-stand into another explosive canister.

Then, off on the cliff face, a glowing fusion emerged, Ballistamon with Dorulumon on his shoulders in the form of two cannons- Dorulumon and Ballistamon as one- Ballistamon Six-Launcher! (SR)

**"HEXAGONAL CANNON!"**

Six precisely aimed energy bolts launched out of the shoulder cannons, the wrist cannons, The Dorulumon head shaped blaster mounted on the chest, and even Ballistamon's own head, and into several more Explosive canisters.

The Flymon Commander growled in anger as all of the explosives were destroyed before they even hit the water. But he had a back-up plan. If He couldn't get the food eaten willingly, then he'd just have to do it by force! **"PLAN E!"**

Before Akari or Shoutmon could react beyond surfacing out of the water from their bomb-destroying dive, a bright red lobster with very large claws emerged before them- EBIDRAMON! The Lobster threw one of it's giant claws at the two generals in the water and pushed them up against the cliff face. "Hehehaha... Now you die-eeee..."

"Gah!" Shoutmon growled as he struggled to free his arms. "He's got me pinned!"

Akari let loose a scream of pain. "He's going to crush us!"

Ballistamon SR looked at Taiki. "I can't get a clear shot! They're too far down!"

"Pickmons!" An idea was already forming. "Quick! Get down there and-!"

**CRACK!**

Too late, the entire island trembled, and began to rise up out of the water. Ebidramon was spontaneously knocked away from the two he was crushing by a spurt of water from underneath him, dropping Akari and Shoutmon into the churning water.

Zenjirou cried out in terror as he clung to a tree. "What is this!"

"King-Whamon!" ChibiKamemon quickly explained. "This island isn't really an island!"

Indeed, the "island" now rising up in the water was infact the Giant Whale's upper jaw- KingWhamon: A white whale Digimon whose entire back is an island! And this whale was sucking in the water that Akari and Shoutmon- and most of the surviving Digi-noir- had landed in. In short- the 'island' was eating!

Everyone could only watch in horror as a few flymon began to dive bomb for the closing mouth only for three total to make it- and the rest 'splating' against the cliff face.

The Commander Flymon growled as Ebidramon surfaced from the spontaneous water spout. "That... Could have gone better..."

Taiki tightened his grip on the Orange Xros Loader. _'Akari... Shoutmon...!'_

**INSIDE_ _ _| TWENTY-EIGHT MINUTES AGO_ _ _|**

A thrilling water ride later, and Akari and Shoutmon arrived in KingWhamon's stomach, both coughing violently from their previous lack of oxygen and sudden submerging in water.

"Gak... Remind me never to do that again..." Shoutmon grimaced.

Akari rolled her eyes. "Right... I'l try..."

For a few moments, the two sat there as they caught their breath, both noting the conspicious lack of buzzing, but the increased sounds of water preasure against metal and leaky pipes.

"So... Ah... Think we lost them?" Shoutmon asked.

"Probably..." Akari nodded. "We went through so many turns..."

"Yeah..."

**YEARS AGO_ _ _| ISLAND ZONE_ _ _|**

_The founding General of Xros Heart smiled as he watched his daughter play tag with several of the children villagers. "You know... I was hoping it wouldn't come to this."_

_Jijimon, elder of Green Zone, nodded. "It's saddening that this has to happen, but Bagura..."_

_The man sighed, then handed the elder a small, pentagonal shaped box. "Have this hidden deep underwater. If Akari ever has to follow in my footsteps..." he paused, not liking that train of thought. "If she has to, this will be the first place she'll come."_

_Jijimon nodded solomonly as he opened the box. "You're sure about this...?"_

_The General laughed. "All of her favorites."_

**ISLAND ZONE_ _ _| TWELVE MINUTES AGO_ _ _| KING-WHAMON-ISLAND_ _ _|**

Jijimon sighed as he watched the battle continue- Turuiemon X2LS Versus a Hord of Flymon and Ballistamon SR Versus an Ebidramon, at long range. _'Is this really what you wanted, my friend?'_

Then, a sudden thought struck him. "ChibiKamemon..." He turned to the small Computer Mouse. "Could you go retrieve something for me?"

"Eh?" The small child blinked.

**INSIDE_ _ _| NINE MINUTES AGO_ _ _|**

A long walk later, and they'd found the Shrine for the Code Crown. "Yahoo!" Shoutmon grinned. "We found it!"

"Yeah..." Akari nodded, then took a step towards the shining gem of yellow, floating inside the carved head of a whale with three eyes. However, the Shrine had other ideas.

**BZZZ!**

A small dome of golden energy came into existance, stopping the girl from progressing any further, en-citing a sigh. "Right... Of course..."

"Aggrivating." Shoutmon sighed, then went to take a step forward...

"Eh?"

...And found that he couldn't move at all.

"Odd... Hey Akari, take a step back, okay?" Shoutmon asked. "I think the shield's keeping me from moving too."

Akari nodded- Then realized that she couldn't. "Um... I can't move either..."

"Eh... That's not good." Shoutmon frowned. "So why can we still talk?"

"No clue." Akari tried to shrug, but growled as her body refused to move.

Then, as a small laugh began to float into the chamber, they realized that the buzzing they were hearing _wasn't_ from the shield around the Code Crown, but instead from the three Flymon that had been following them.

"Oh, You should realize that our buzzing will make anyone stop in place." One of the Flymon grinned as he floated into the room. "It's basic Biology after all!" The whiny, grating voice sounded like it'd fit some sort of mad human child wielding the power of a forbidden left spin top more then it would a Fly. "But, I suppose I can forgive you for not remembering..."

Shoutmon narrowed his eyes as the other two Flymon began to enter the room. "Oi... Don't come any closer! Or the force field will-"

"Oh be quiet!" The first Flymon sneered, then turned towards his two fellows. "Now keep holding them still... I think I'll collect the Crown, then have a little **fun** with them..." the laugh was annoying too.

Akari growled. "You can't get it..."

"You sure about that?" The flymon asked as he floated up towards the golden barrier in front of the girl. "It seems to me like our buzz made you freeze before you could even get to it!" he reached a claw out towards the dome. "Infact, I'll bet that this thing is more like a warning sign, and won't do any-_**ZIIIIIIING!**_"

The flymon wrenched back in pain as a thousand volts of electricity pumped through his exoskeleton.

One of his fellows struggled to hold back a snicker, Shoutmon outright laughed, and Akari just sent a glare at the slightly dazed flymon. "Told you so."

"Grrr..." The flymon grumbled. "So... It really is a force field... Oh well... I know how these things work..." a smirk started to form on his face. "They only show to the victor of a battle, when the general of one army is killed!" As the flymon's non-visible eyes scanned Akari's body, the smirk widened. "And you look like a general to me..."

Akari's eyes widened in shock. "No...!"

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Shoutmon cried out in horror. "It's me you want! I'm the general!"

"Nice try!" The flymon rolled his non-existent eyes, then readied his poisoned stinger. "But she's the one with a Xros Loader, not you!"

Adrenaline began to pump through Akari's body as the fight or flight instinct told her to run away as fast as she could, but the paralyzing buzzing from the other two Flymon made that impossible. "Please...!"

"I'd wish I could say it was a pleasure knowing you..." The flymon then shoved forward, pushing his stinger dirrectly into Akari's lower chest. "But It really hasn't!"

_**"AKARIIIIIIIII!"**_

* * *

Made of Data and born in the digital realm: Digimon. They laugh, fight, and cry just like us! They're our special friends! Let's gather up as many teammates as we can! Come along with us on this marvelous adventure through the world!

_**"DIGI-XROS!"**_

_*Cue _**Never Give Up! **_(Tv Size) By _Sonar Pocket_*_

* * *

**ISLAND ZONE_ _ _| FOUR MINUTES AGO_ _ _|**

Shoutmon could only watch in horror as the Flymon pulled out his stinger, dripping with a sticky, red substance. "Heh... How delightful..." With that, he began to... _lick_ his stinger clean.

Akari's body, frozen with shock and the Flymon's buzzing, still remained in it's current pose, looking all the world to be perfectly fine. But Shoutmon knew better- A Flymon's sting could kill a fully grown Mammothmon within Twenty-five minutes, and that was due to it's mass. How long would she last? He didn't want to think about it.

"You... You Monster!" Shoutmon growled. "She didn't do anything to you!"

"Heh... Didn't do anything?" The flymon rolled his nonexistent eyes, again. "I'd say she did something just by being here..." Then, that sneer appeared on his face again. "Maybe I should hit her again?" The stinger went into the same spot, and more poison entered Akari's body, her eyes widening in shock.

"NO!" Shoutmon struggled against the invisible restraints. "Stop!"

"Hmm, doesn't seem to be working... So how about AGAIN!" The stinger pulled out, then shoved back in, sending a convulsion of pain through the girl's frozen body.

"M...MONSTER!" Shoutmon cried out as tears began to flow from his eyes. "Stop it! Please!"

"Allright..." The flymon gestured with his right hand. "Maybe it'll work faster if we un-freeze you..."

As if on command, the buzzing in the room lightened slightly, and then Akari's body slumped to the floor. Shoutmon, however, was already running on pure rage. **"RAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

Before any of the three flymon could react, their defacto Leader was shoved into the glowing golden dome by a rampaging Shoutmon, sending those same 1,000 volts of electricity into Flymon once more, and offering no recoil.

The smell of roasted fly filled the small room as the Rowdy Rocker jumped towards the remaining two Flymon, twin musical notes in his hands. **"ROCK DAMASHII!"**

**YEARS AGO_ _ _| GREEN ZONE_ _ _|**

Akari Hinomoto was dreaming. Dreaming of the past. Dreaming of the day she longed to forget.

The last time she would ever see her father.

_"I'm Sorry Akari." the man sighed as he put his hand on the girl's red head. "But you can't come with me this time."_

_"Awww!" The seven year old girl cried out in disappointment. "Why not!"_

Meanwhile, the present day Akari watched on with a slight dis-attachment on the events, the way a third person would view a video. "Why am I here...?"

_"It's too dangerous. This Zone... I'm afraid it might be too much even for me."_

_"But daddy! You and Leviamon can handle anything!"_

The man laughed, and Akari mouthed the words as he said them. _"Yeah... We can, can't we?"_

_"YEAH!"_

**INSIDE KING WHAMON_ _ _| THREE MINUTES AGO_ _ _|**

Akari's skin was turning purple from the poison. Four more minutes, and she would be dead "No... Come on... I can't loose you..." Shoutmon wrenched his eyes closed. "I Can't... Not after everything..."

He quickly reached out to check her temperature- cold. She was getting colder. "No... Come On Akari! Snap out of it!"

He glanced to the red Xros Loader on the ground, and growled in annoyance at the fact that it had slid across the ground _through_ the shield when Akari had collapsed from the release of the Flymon's paralysis. "Stupid thing!" It wouldn't have even worked on Poison anyways. So what did it matter?

He glared at the Code Crown. It was because of that stupid thing that they were even here. "Why... Why do you want this...?"

The shining gem had no answer, but the owner of said gem did.

_**"You Are Shoutmon, of Xros Heart, Correct?"**_ the deep, bellowing voice of KingWhamon began to float down the endless corridors. _**"And She is the Daughter of The Founder of the team, is she not?"**_

Shoutmon sniffed. "Yeah... Stupid flymon..."

_**"Her father is a man of great importance to this world. He has save countless zones, and numerous lives."**_ Whamon continued. _**"Tell me, what is it you seek?"**_

Shoutmon glared at the Code Crown, having no other focus point. "We wish to save the Digital World from the Bagura Army!"

_**"How do you wish to do so?"**_

"Re-unite the zones by getting every Code Crown!"

_**"Tell me, do you wish to save the Melody of this Zone?"**_

Shoutmon roared. "What does it matter if she dies!"

_**"You wish to save her Melody?"**_

"YES! A thousand times yes!" Shoutmon glared at the roof. "I Can't live without her...!"

_**"Then Use the Xros Loader in conjunction with the Code Crown. **_As if by that, the shield around the Code Crown vanished, and the shiny object and the Xros Loader began to lift up into the air and float over towards Shoutmon. _**"Say 'Download' to begin the process."**_ As the crystalline structure around the Code Crown vanished in Shoutmon's hand, KingWhamon continued. _**"Place this oil on the wound and I shall work to remove the poison while the Code Crown heals the physical injury."**_ When he finished, a thick glop of oil spontaneously formed on the floor.

"Th...Thank you... Whamon!"

**ISLAND ZONE_ _ _| YEARS AGO_ _ _|**

The young girl siged as she stared into a small pond. _"He's not comming back..."_ The smaller version of Shoutmon next to her looked at her in concern.

_"Don't Worry, Akari... I'm sure he'll be back!"_

_"Yeah... But he's usually back by now..."_

_"Don't worry! It'll be all right!"_

Akari sighed as she watched one of the best memories she had relive itself.

_"T...Thanks Shoutmon..."_ the younger girl smiled, a blush forming on her face. _"For everything..."_

_"Hey, Come on..."_ the dragon crossed his arms. _"You've gotta stop being so formal when you're upset! IT's a dead giveaway!"_

_"Shouto..."_ both girls blinked. _"Arigato..."_

Then, without any warning, she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, making his eyes widen in surprise.

_"A...Akari?"_ he turned his head to face her.

_"Yes?"_ she asked back.

It would take a falling, rather scorched Xros Loader, landing on a nearby tree branch, bouncing off, and hitting the back of Shoutmon's head to cause him to return the kiss, fully on the lips- mostly due to the force of the falling object, however.

Neither blamed the device, despite what it signified.

**NEPTUNEMON'S CARRIER_ _ _| PRESENT_ _ _|**

"Ebidramon has proved to be my saving grace!" Neptunemon smirked. "Soon... Island Zone's Code Crown Will...!"

_Beep Beep._

The sudden cry of an incoming message made the Merman blink. He quickly turned around towards the communication console and pressed the button to open communication with the main Bagura empire. "Tactimon-Sama!"

_"We have been locked out of all teleportation protocols. The Code Crown has been taken."_ Tactimon started. _"Do you have it in your possession?"_

Neptunemon smirked. "Not yet, sir! But My Flymon have gone underground to retrieve it! If you have been locked out as you say, and the Crown has been taken, then I am victorious!"

_"Hmf. We'll see."_ Tactimon shook his head. _"Somehow, I doubt it was that easy."_

As this was said, the Island shook violently again as it's massive jaw began to open.

"Ah... Here they come..." Neptunemon smirked.

* * *

The Flymon Commander and his remaining forces (only fifteen) stared at the opening mouth to see if their commrades were the ones to come out.

Ballistamon SR and Turuiemon X2LS also waited with baited breath, wondering if Shoutmon and Akari were okay.

Even Ebidramon was holding off his attacks to see if those comming out were ally of foe.

All recieved their answer when a burst of mutilated static cut across every available communications Device.

_"HELLO ISLAND ZONE!"_

Taiki grinned at the voice voice. "Yeah..."

_"He who takes the Code Crown, Takes the Zone!"_ Shoutmon started into the Red Xros Loader as he spontaneously jumped into view. _"Well, Bad news everyone, Cause Guess Who!"_ With that he held up the glowing Memory Card shaped fragment. "Heh.."

The Flymon commander growled. "So... he takes the Crown..."

Neptunemon gasped in shock. "No.. The Flymon...!"

Tactimon said nothing, however, as he listened to Shoutmon's little speech._ "So could all of you buzzing about with your silly little wings be quiet up there? Because _**I. AM. TALKING!**_"_

The Flymon commander blinked. "Eh?"

Turuiemon X2LS paled. "Did he really just ask that?"

_"Now!"_ Shoutmon continued. _"The question of the hour is 'Who Has the Code Crown?' Answer: I DO. Now Who's going to take it from me?"_

Neptunemon's jaw hung open in shock, the Flymon didn't seem to think too lightly of this, and Ebidramon seemed to be trying to pick something out of his ear.

_"COME ON! Look At me! No Plan! No shields! No weapons with good long distance!"_ Shoutmon spun around quickly for effect. _"OH! And Something else I don't have: ANYTHING. TO. LOOSE!"_

Zenjirou blinked. "Hey... Wait... This sounds kinda familiar..."

The Red pickmon laughed as he Jumped onto Zenjirou's head. "He's paraphrasing a TV show that was floating around as random data!"

_"SO If you plan on taking the Code Crown TONIGHT!"_ Shoutmon flipped the artifact like a coin for effect. _"Just Remember who's standing in your way, Neptunemon! Remember ever black Day Xros Heart has ever stopped your like! Remember every attack We've ever stopped! And then... AND THEN!"_ He paused to take a quick breath. _"Do the smart thing."_

There was a collective held breath as a smirk spread on Shoutmon's face.

_"Just surrender when We're around."_

As if on that command, a sudden wall of flame appeared inside the cave/whale's mouth behind him, swirling and twisting before transforming into a roughly solid shape- a flaming horse with wings- before jumping out of the cave/mouth, spreading it's wings, and soaring up through the remaining Flymon- burning them alive and deleting them instantly.

Then, another familiar voice entered the audio fray. _"You Know, I really hate flies."_

Jijimon sighed in relief. "Her luck hasn't run out after all..."

Now standing behind Shoutmon- with her microphone stand slung over he shoulder- was the last remaining General of Xros heart- Akari Hinomoto. Only, a little different from before- mostly in the clothing design. In place of her blue overalls were a pair of blue jeans; the slightly worn Pink Heart T-shirt looked brand new, with most of the pink being replaced by a bright red; over said shirt was a similarly shaded leather jacket; her sneakers had been replaced by grey hiking boots; she now had a pair of black, fingerless gloves on her hands; and, finally, she wore a V shaped hat on her head. The only physical changes to her were the golden yellow marks painted onto her face.

_"Yeah, I'll agree to that!"_ Shoutmon grinned as he cut the all-frequency broadcast to Local team only. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Thanks Shouto." She smiled. "I don't know what you did, but thanks..."

"Eh..." He shrugged. "It was Whamon's idea in the first place."

"Well then..." With that, Akari snatched the Red Xros Loader from Shoutmon. "Let's make a dinner out of that Ebidramon."

Speaking of Ebidramon, he was _still_ trying to get _whatever_ it was out of his ear.

_*Cue DIGI-XROS*_

_"SHOUTMON!"_

"OKAY!"

_"BALLISTAMON!"_

"N'Gah!"

_"DORULUMON!"_

"ROGER!"

**"DIGI-XROS!"** Akari cried out as she held the Xros Loader to the sky.

Ballistamon SR quickly split back into his component forms, then re-launched into the sky in their respective beams of energy to meet Shoutmon. **"DIGI-XROS!"**

_*Switch to WE ARE XROS HEART*_

_**tachiagare tomoyo tomaranai BURNING SOUL**_

_**doko made mo yuku sa kimi wa hitori ja nai**_

**"SHOUTMON! XROS THREE!"** the fusion appeared in a flash of light.

_"STARMON! PICKMONZ!"_ Akari called next. **"DIGI-XROS!"**

_**nakama no kizuna ga kirifuda sa**_

The Star Sword was formed, but this time, with much more Pickmon in the fusion. Shoutmon Xros Three Caught the sword, then swung it in a wide arch. _**"SHOUTMON! XROS FOUR!"**_

_**inochi wo moyashite RO-A-RR!**_

"Eh? A sword makes it Xros Four?" Zenjirou blinked.

_**ima hitotsu ni GREAT XROS tokeau**_

Then, the fusion from that dream, seemingly so long ago, dove towards Ebidramon, the sword raised above his head. **"BURNING STAR CRUSHERR!"**

_**ore ni kure minna no hajiketa SHAUTO wo**_

A mighty swing brought the un-aware Ebidramon's left arm to an un-expected end.

"GAAAH!" The Lobster wrenched back in shock

_**ima umareru GREAT HEART asu no kiba**_

"We're XROS HEART!" Xros Four smirked under his helmet. "Engrave it on your heart!" He jumped back a short distance, then held his sword out infront of the V on his chest. _**"FOUR VICTORIZE!"**_

_**tobitate**_

A burning V shaped laser launched out, and immediately sliced through Ebidramon's head.

_**tatakae**_

And with a resounding explosion, the Lobster was no more.

_**WE ARE XROS HEART!**_

On his carrier, Neptunemon's mouth gasped and floundered at the explosion

_"Hmm, I have a feeling this is the last time we'll ever speak to each other, Neptunemon."_ Tactimon started solomonly. _"Have a good life."_ and with that, he cut the connection.

* * *

Shoutmon Xros Four landed on the cliff face, allowing Akari to slide off his shoulder before splitting back to his main forms.

Turuiemon X2LS had also split back into her main forms, so, while Lopmon ran up to hug the red headed girl, Lila just raised an eyebrow. "Did they have a gift shop down there or something?"

Akari shook her head. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

"So... We've got the Code Crown." Zenjirou smirked. "Shall we finish off the merman then head off to the next zone?"

Hangyomon nodded, sporting a devilish smile on his face. "I Can't wait to run that Neptunemon through with his own spear! That's irony for ya, mister fisherman!"

Red Pickmon cheered. "Yay for Random Impaling!"

Just then, Jijimon and ChibiKamemon came running up, the latter carrying a rusted, slime covered, pentagonal box. "Everyone!"

"Eh? What is it?" Shoutmon asked, his eyes widening at the sight of the box. Was it a big juicy diamond?

"Akari, your father wanted you to have this should you decide to follow after him." Jijimon started as he reached over to open the lock on the box. "These are some of the most valuable items in all existence besides the Code Crowns."

Taiki blinked. "More valuable...?"

Akari gasped as Jijimon pulled five small black objects from the box. "Are those...?"

"Digi-Memories." Jijimon nodded as he handed her the objects, revealing pictures on the front of each- MarineAngemon, HolyAngemon, Agumon, Garurumon, and Leviamon.

"The.. Digi-memories...?" Akari's eyes widened. "Why...?"

"Wahooo!" Starmon cheered. "Now we can kick some major Bagura gun!"

"We could take out Neptunemon with one solid strike...!" Dorulumon's eyes narrowed. _'Leviamon... why leave such a powerful artifact hidden for so long?'_

Taiki set his sights on the lone Manatraymon carrier out on the water. "Neptunemon. You're next!"

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

_Data Search is Fun!_

"Looking up Data on our enemies..." A Chibi-Monitamon recites to the Chibi-Audience. **"DONDOKOMON!"** A picture of the drum like digimon came up. His technique includes raising the spirits of both enemy and ally Digimon alike with Dondoko Ondo!" A pause, and the image changed into two exclamation marks followed by one question mark. "Eh? It cheers up the enemy Digimon too? Well, I'm all up myself! 'Stand up, my friend!' Stand up!"

A Chibi-Shoutmon stared slack-jawed from the audience. "W..We are Xros Heart...?"

**NEXT TIME!**

"Neptunemon! Come and Face us like a 'Mon!"

"Digimemory! Ocean Love!"

"Akari, need some help here?"

"What! The spear acts on it's own?"

"BURNING STAR CRUSHER!"

"Next time, Digimon Xros Wars! _XROS FOUR! Break the Ice_!"

"I... I SHALL RETURN!"

* * *

**A.N.: Yeah... What an episode, eh? This is where the AU part begins to come in, if the Hangyomon from the last chapter wasn't enough of a hint. Just to clarify, the Flashbacks this chapter were (from Akari's POV) induced by the Flymon poison. The one with Jijimon was just him ****reminiscing, but provides important support for the next chapter/episode. Akari's wardrobe change? See Beelzemon's reincarnation in the main Xros Wars series, ish. I'm going to make it a point of showing that the "Download" revival process doesn't always work the way it should {Something always seems to interfere. ;) }, so, in this case, Whamon's Oil sped up the process by removing the poison, while the Xros Loader focused on the wounds, and apparently decided to fix her clothes too. (Couldn't have a main character go around with a bloody hole in their shirt for the rest of the series, could I?)**

**On the Flymon's voice description, I was imagining Ryuga from the Beyblade Metal Fusion dub. Just watch one episode with him in it, and you'll want to shove him into an electro dome too! Stupid ape. Now: Shoutmon's Paraphrasing the 11th Doctor from the S5 finale of Doctor Who. "Hello, Stonehenge!" Such an epic moment. Next episode: Neptunemon get's impaled by his own spear, and the Xros Heart team takes a night off before moving on to the next zone. More on Akari and Shoutmon then. ;) **

**Also, for those curious, I've got a picture of Lopmon up on my DA page, so take a look if you want to see how different she looks from regular Lopmon.**

**_DTC **


	6. XROS FOUR! Break the Ice!

_*cue XROS WARS MAIN THEME*_

Digimon Xros Wars!

"I'm Kudo, Taiki. Days ago, I was drawn into the digital world where I met creatures known as digimon, begining with Dorulumon, Shoutmon, Akari, Lopmon, and Ballistamon. After defeating several opponents, MadLeomon and his brother MachLeomon, our team, Xros Heart, headed out to the neighboring Zone, Island Zone, Where we began to fight Neptunemon's Army."

A Map appeared, showing a large Dark purple sector above three smaller sectors, a lavender one, a Red one, and a blue one. In the Dark Sector was a chibi Ebidramon splitting clean in half and vaporizing to data. In the Red Sector was a chibi Akari and a Chibi Shoutmon, the former holding the red Xros Loader to the sky. In the Lavender sector was a chibi Monitamon leaning out of a tree, and in the Blue sector was a chibi Kiriha atop a chibi Gureimon's head, with a chibi Okuwamon stuck under Gureimon's right foot.

"First, we removed his Mantaraymon armada, with the help of Hangyomon. Then, with speed and strength, Shoutmon Xros Four easily dispatched Ebidramon and the Flymon squadron, Claiming the Code Crown. Jijimon and ChibiKamemon then delivered the Digimemorys to Akari, a gift from her father, and with these artifacts on hand, we are now ready to defeat Neptunemon and Free Island Zone once and for all."

* * *

_*cue title Theme*_

**XROS FOUR! Break the Ice!**

* * *

**GREEN ZONE_ _ _| DAY TWO_ _ _|**

The Last Apemon cried out in horror as his body was violently impaled on a gleaming red blade.

"About time." Kiriha sighed. "That took longer then I thought it would."

Gureimon, as the fusion between him and MailBirdramon broke back to their main forms, let loose an annoyed whine. "But Kirihaaa... It wasn't long enough for me!"

MailBirdramon rolled his eyes. "You always say that."

Kiriha shook his head. "Enough, we need to head to Island Zone and make sure Akari and Shoutmon didn't do something stupid."

"Like what? Get killed?" Gureimon grumbled as he and MailBirdramon entered the Blue Xros Loader.

**UNKNOWN ZONE_ _ _| BAGURA EMPIRE_ _ _|**

"Lilithmon whistled as Tactimon cut the communications to Island Zone. "Teleportation isn't locked out though... You just want to see that guy dead, don't you?"

"He's ruined more plans of mine than any other General under my command." Tactimon noted offhandedly. "His death will be a pain removed from my back."

"And what if he succeeds?"

"And what would that entail? Xros Heart's luck falling out from under them?"

"Eh..."

"Speaking of... How goes your plan to take that wretched paradise?"

"T- TH- THAT has Nothing to do with what we were talking about!"

"I see... Miserable as always?"

_**"URUSAI! URUSAI! URUSAI!"**_

A loud slap resounded across the chamber.

**ISLAND ZONE_ _ _| ****NEAR SUNSET_ _ _| NEPTUNEMON'S CARRIER_ _ _|**

Neptunemon's remaining forces (A small Seadramon squadron) were scrambling for attack. "No- NO ONE Will Defeat me...!" The mad olympian growled as he summoned his Spear. "I Sware on my Honor as One of the Twelve!" He pointed said spear at the island. "I **Will **_**TAKE **_that Code Crown!"

**KING'S ISLAND_ _ _|**

As the Seadramon got closer and closer to the island, Akari was well prepared, already about to use one of the Five Digi-Memories.

"As soon as they surface, they're not going to know what hit's 'em." she grinned.

"Leviamon?" Shoutmon asked, his eyes going as wide and shiny as large diamonds. "Please tell me we're using Leviamon!"

Akari turned towards one of the villagers, a Shakomon. "When I use this, you've got to be ready, okay? Get as many of your type as possible to make a bridge!"

"Gotcha, Shako!" The creature inside the large shell nodded.

"I've never seen a Digi-memory used before!" Lila let loose a "squee" as she tightly wrapped her arms around Zenjirou. "This'll be awesome nomatter which one she uses!" You could practically hear the joy in her voice.

"Any second now..." Ballistamon started. "They've almost got us surrounded..."

"Taiki, when I say," Akari turned towards the goggle wearing boy. "DigiXros Shoutmon and the others into Xros Four, but add in ChibiKamemon."

The chibi computer mouse blinked. "Me?"

"Okay." Taiki nodded as he prepared the Orange Xros Loader.

Akari nodded, then turned to Hangyomon. "And now for you..."

* * *

And then, the attack began. Neptunemon's voice carried across the ocean to the island via a loudspeaker. _"Island Zone! You have in your hands the Code Crown for this zone!"_

Shoutmon smirked. "Is he trying to copy me?"

Dorulumon shook his head. "Yare yare."

_"If You wish to live to see another day, surrender the Code Crown IMMEDIATELY!"_ They couldn't see it, but Neptunemon's eyes were begining to turn red, and blood-shot with rage. _"Or So help me... I Will Freeze That Island Solid!"_

As if on command, the Seadramon around the island rose up out of the water.

And that was Akari's cue.

** "DIGI-MEMORY!"** With a practiced ease, the girl twirled one of the Digi-Memories out of her pocket, and inserted it into the Xros Loader. **"LOAD: MARINE ANGEMON'S OCEAN LOVE!"**

A Holographic disk appeared above the island, and, spontaneously, a pervibial flood of tiny, pink, aquatic Holy Digimon emerged through it, each of them chiming "Luvu? Luvu! Luvu!" in a cutsey voice.

"O-Ocean Love!" Shoutmon blinked as the swarm of MarineAngemon began to fly through the air, practically drowning the Seadramon with lots of cute, Pink hearts, and lots of cutesy winking of blue eyes.

And, as the Seadramon were blinded by Love, Akari nodded, giving the signal for the next part of her plan.

_*cue DIGI-XROS!*_

**"SHOUTMON!"** Taiki orderd.

_"OH YEAH!"_

**"BALLISTAMON!"**

_"N'GAH!"_

**"DORULUMON!"**

_"ROGER!"_

**"STARMONZ!"**

_"HAAAAI!" _

_"YEAH!"_

**"CHIBI-KAMEMON!"**

_"OKAY!"_

**"DIGI-XROS!"**

A Six string string of music cried out in harmony, and Shoutmon Xros Four, plus a large green shield (in the shape of Chibi-Kamemon's back shell) on his left forearm. "Shoutmon Xros Four Marine!"

All in sequence, a bridge of Shakomon shells suddenly spanned the island across to Neptunemon's carrier, whose owner had also been blinded by the Ocean Love attack (actually muttering "Luvu" in response).

"Let's GO!" X4M cried out as, with a burst of speed, he landed on the Shakomon bridge and speed across towards the carrier, sword brimming. **"BURNNING STAR CRUSHER!"**

With a mighty left-to-right swing upon approach, the Last Mantaraymon Carrier was cut clean in two, sending a dazed Neptunemon sprawling into the water, and floundering hopelessly. X4M, with the aid of having ChibiKamemon in the Xros, then back flipped off of the end of the Shakomon bridge, dove into the water, and came around at Neptunemon. **"STAR BLADE!"**

Neptunemon, dazed as he was from the Love attack and the sudden loss of his carrier, managed to block the sword with his spear by pure instinct. "Heh... You think a silly attack like that can stop me?"

"I wasn't trying to..." If there had been a smirk under Shoutmon's helmet, Neptunemon would never know it, as, suddenly, Hangyomon came soaring down from the sky, spear raised in a position to kill his former commanding officer.

**"STRIKE FISHING!"**

Neptunemon turned his head just intime for the spear to pierce his neck- His eyes widened in shock. "I..."

"Shall Die!" Hangyomon smirked as Data began to flow out into the air from the wound.

And Neptunemon knew it, but he would go out with a bang. "I Shall..."

But, due to the distraction provided by Hangyomon, Neptunemon's block of X4M's sword had weakened, and Shoutmon decided to use this to his advantage. **"STAR CRUSHER!"** With a mighty spin, Shotmon X4M broke through the spear and sliced through Neptunemon's chest.

Neptunemon's eyes widened again in shock, barely managing to yell "I SHALL RETURN!" before all of his Data exploded across the ocean.

Hangyomon roared with laughter as he landed in the water. "Haha! Not from that you won't!"

"Yeah... Rot in hell... You stupid fish." Shoutmon laughed again.

* * *

Made of Data and born in the digital realm: Digimon. They laugh, fight, and cry just like us! They're our special friends! Let's gather up as many teammates as we can! Come along with us on this marvelous adventure through the world!

_**"DIGI-XROS!"**_

_*Cue _**Never Give Up! **_(Tv Size) By _Sonar Pocket_*_

* * *

However, now, the Death of their commander had shaken the Seadramon from the MarineAngemon attack. And they were _mad._

Not that it mattered much.

**"BURNING STAR CRUSHER!"**

A Seadram vaporized.

**"OCEAN CUTTER!"**

And yet another was beheaded.

**"STRIKE FISHING!"**

And one got it's skull impaled.

**"FOUR VICTORIZEE!"**

And then another five got completely obliterated.

**"ROWDY ROCKER!"**

And Akari's own enthusiasm send the remaining sea serpents running with their tails wraped around their eyes.

Literally.

...

What?

...

You thought I was joking?

...

Serriously?

...

**BAGURA EMPIRE_ _ _|**

"And yet another victory goes to Xros Heart." Tactimon noted with wry amusement. "I can't say I'm not surprised."

Lilithmon simply rolled her eyes and decided not to comment, however, another presence in the room decided to instead. "So the Great General Tactimon has resorted to rooting for the enemy?"

Both Tactimon and Lilithmon turned their heads sharply, towards the cloaked mage called...

"Ba'almon."

"Yes?" The blond haired 'mon tilted his head up towards the two generals, letting two of this three eyes (the top and left ones, as his right was hidden by his hair) stare at them. "What is it?"

"This chamber is for Generals only." Tactimon started, his hands reaching down for the miniature chained sword on his belt. "If you don't leave now, I'll have to force you to..."

Ba'almon's eyes narrowed as he cut the Tactician off. "I get the idea."

"Do you?" Tactimon asked, his eyes narrowing as well.

"Oi oi," Lilithmon took a step between them, her hands raised to say "Stop." "What will Blastmon say if he finds out you ruined his perfectly fine decorating with blood stains?"

Tactimon's eyes darted towards the demon seductress, but he knew as well as anyone- even their commander Baguramon- not to even threaten to disrupt Blastmon's decorating in any way. "Fine." he relaxed slightly, then turned his eyes back at Ba'almon. "Please leave."

"Agreed." The "Death God" asassian of the Bagura army turned around suddenly. "I've got heads to cut." And with that, he vanished in a spiral of magic.

**ISLAND ZONE_ _ _| KING ISLAND_ _ _|**

And so, just as the last remaining Seadramon of the Bagura Amry were deported from the Zone, Kiriha arrived through a teleportaion rupture. "Oi... You had all the fun without me, didn't you?"

Akari smiled as she held up the Code Crown fragment. "Already got the Crown too."

Gureimon cried out from within the Blue Xros Loader. _"Waaahhh! I missed another battle...! Whaaaahhahahahaaa!"_

Kiriha sighed as the menacing dinosaur began to cry so much water as to have it forcibly ejected from the Xros Loader and into the ocean. _'Why did I make him my partner again?'_

**UNKNOWN ZONE_ _ _| TWILIGHT BASE_ _ _|**

"So Bagura has lost another zone?"

Nene Amano narrowed her eyes. "It seems that way..." she started as she turned to face the armored bulk that had spoken. "Xros Heart has a truly formidable strength. Ruthless, and brutal when they wish to be."

The Monimon on her strangly styled hair sighed. "I just wish Sparrow-chan could've seen this..."

"Yes, where is that pesky bird anyways?" The bulk asked as he twisted his head around. "I haven't seen her since you returned from Green Zone."

"She said she had something to do." Nene started as she began to walk away. "She didn't say what exactly, but it was probably something personal."

"Personal?" The bulk laughed. "That trigger happy Monster has a personal life?"

Nene growled under her breath, but otherwise said nothing in reply to the Dark Digimon. Why was even _she_ getting bad vibes from that creature's words?

**ISLAND ZONE_ _ _| THE VILLAGE_ _ _| THAT NIGHT_ _ _|**

_"A Victory! __**A VICTORY!"**_ Dondokomon cried out in triumph as he beat his drum-like head in a fast paced rhythm. "Xros Heart is Victorious!" And so he began another round of "Dondoko Ono" for the grateful villagers.

Akari laughed as Shoutmon began a juggling routine in time with the music. "Hacha! Watch the amazing DondokoShoutmon Juggle Ball Music Beat!" he winced inwardly. _'I've really got to work on that name...'_

* * *

So, as the festivities wore on, Taiki found himself wandering towards the beach and away from the village. _'What a Day...'_ he thought to himself. And indeed, what a day it had been- Mad- and Mach-Leomon's defeats, saving Green Zone, Defeating Neptunemon's army, and then Neptunemon himself...

With a sigh, Taiki shoved his hands into his vest pockets, and for a moment, remained there, until he pulled out a small grey plastic device. A digital tape recorder. "Huh..." How had **that** gotten there? Currious, he pressed the "Play Back" Button, and, on cue, came his History notes from the final exam he had taken before Summer break. _'How long has this been here?'_

Regardless, it provided a perfect opportunity to record his adventures through this world. So, with a press of the record button, Taiki began walking as he re-stated the events that had transpired. "I am Kudo, Taiki. Two days ago I was dragged from my world, the Human world, to this one, The Digital World. It's inhabitants are creatures called 'Digimon', And, Starting with Dorulumon..."

For a good five minutes, he walked around the island, seemingly talking to himself to any passing by digimon (of which there were few).

"...I suppose that brings me to now." He finished as he stopped near the edge of some small grove of trees. "I'm on this Island that's really a whale, surrounded by Digimon, and looking up at a sky that's..." he paused as he looked up, seeing the shattered fragment of glass that represented Green Zone. "Well, it's different." With that, he hit "stop" and pocketed the Tape Recorder.

"Well, that was some naration you were doing there." Suddenly, a female voice cut in. Young, but not innocent; and there was some sort of accent to it. "Got a lot on your mind?"

Taiki froze for a moment, then turned around. No-one was there. "Where...?"

"Look up why don'tcha?" there was a bit of slight annoyance in her voice now.

So, Taiki looked up at the nearest tree, and, sure enough, there was the owner of that voice. The first thing he saw was a pair of dark grey snow boots, then a pair of slightly greyed white pants, over which was a Long, yellow skirt, then a slightly darker shaded shirt, over which was a Yellow rain coat, wrapped around her neck was a grey scarf, then her face. A pair of dark blue eyes, framed by her dark green hair.

Those eyes...

"What... Cat got your tongue?" The girl winked.

"...Who are you?" Taiki asked, eyes narrowing. Why were her eyes familiar? Where had he seen them before?

"Me?" she batted her eyes innocently. "Oh... Just call me 'Sally', okay?"

"Sally?" That was an English name if he had ever heard one. Not Japanese in origin at all. "I'm Kudo, Taiki."

"I heard." She smiled. "So, Kudo..."

"Taiki." He corrected.

A Blank look appeared on "Sally's" face for a moment before she figured it out. "Oh, Right." she knocked her right fist against her forehead. "You're Japanese, so you introduce your names backwards."

This was getting confusing.

"Um... Where...?"

"America." she held up a hand. "Long story, don't bother asking." A somber look appeared in her eyes. "Look, before you go gallivanting across the Zones, you're going to want to know one to avoid."

"Eh?"

"The worst Zone _ever_ to exist these days isn't one controlled by Bagura." "Sally" started as she stood up, all the while perfectly balancing on a single tree limb. "It's an independently run Zone, worst justice system I've **ever** seen, and they'll try to kill you if you even so much as _glance_ in the wrong direction."

Taiki blinked, then nodded. "Okay."

"So listen up and listen well." She continued before pulling a small aviaitors cap out of her pocket. "If you ever find yourself in 'Heaven Zone'..." She paused for a moment as she pulled out a pair of blue swimming goggles and placed them on her hat. "...Get out as soon as possible." As if on cue, a Small, yellow, hovering object zipped down from the clouds above and came to a stop right next to her.

And the general shape and overall design of this "Hover Board" made Taiki's eyes widen in recognition. "Wait... You're...!"

With a smile that could only be described as "flirty", Sally placed one foot onto the middle of the board. "Nice Goggles, By the way." Then, she kicked off of the tree, stepping fully onto the board just as it rushed off into the distance with a gust of wind.

* * *

Taiki stared off at the horizon for a moment, wondering what exactly had just happened. _'That Board... Looked like Nene's Sparrowmon... But without the living part...'_ And then the pieces fit into place. _'...Somehow... Was that girl... The same one?'_

* * *

Akari yawned as she and Shoutmon walked across the beach. "Man... What a Night..."

"Yeah..." Shoutmon nodded as he yawned as well.

"I wonder where Taiki got off to though..." Akari frowned. "He doesn't seem to want to hang around large partys..."

"Maybe he's just off to bed early?" Shoutmon shrugged.

"Well, in any case..." Akari turned to face the ocean, then sat down. "It's a beautiful night, isn't it?"

Shoutmon nodded, then sat down next to her. "Yeah."

So, the two sat there in silence for a few moments, then, with a sudden surprise, Akari leaned over and Kissed Shoutmon on the cheek.

"Eh... Akari... Aren't we a bit old for all that mushy stuff?" Shoutmon asked as he cast a glance her way.

She just smiled. "Not never."

He shook his head, then looked over at the water again.

"Thanks for today..."

"No, really... It was nothing..."

"Whamon says you were crying."

"Eh! Well... You're..." He narrowed his eyes. "They were tears of concern!"

"He said you said you couldn't live without me."

"...So I did."

"Shoutmon..."

"Stop being so for...!" He stopped as she suddenly hugged him. "A..Akari...?"

She sniffed slightly, but otherwise said nothing as she put her head on his shoulder.

_'Right, right...'_ Shoutmon sighed, then slowly moved his right arm out to hug her back. "Hey, it's allright..."

"Why'd he give them to me?" Akari started. "Why did he leave them here?"

Shoutmon shook his head. "Who knows..." She was referring to the Digi-Memories, of course.

"I just don't get it..."

* * *

"Why?" Dorulumon growled as he walked away from the village. "I Just don't get why you want to follow someone like me."

"You're fighting Bagura!" Hangyomon started as he followed. "You're part of one of the most legendary army in history, and you're _**WINNING**_!"

"Two zones doesn't make a winning streak." Dorulumon countered. "Things could still go awry."

"But you don't know that!" Hangyomon countered in return. "Your army could defeat Baguramon himself!"

"Stop claiming things that haven't happened yet!"

"Why do you doubt yourself?"

"Because of what I am." Dorulumon snapped. "Why would anyone want to learn from someone like me?"

"That Cutemon..."

"Is a special case."

"Eh? And I'm not?"

"You saw what he did to MarineDevimon, and those other Hangyomon."

Hangyomon frowned as he remembered that strange green sphere of energy that had sent his fellow Divers sprawling into the water.

"He's got potential, potential that the Digital World hasn't seen in generations." Dorulumon growled, mostly to himself. "Potential that must be made real if we're to defeat Bagura once and for all."

"But why not teach me! Huh? Don't I have any of this 'potential'?" Hangyomon growled in return.

"Because If I don't focus entirely on his training, we won't have any room for error!" Dorulumon finished...

...Seconds before Hangyomon's fist smashed into his face.

"You're selfish! You know that, right!" Hangyomon glared.

Dorulumon shook his head out, then started to laugh.

"W...What's so funny!"

"You pass." Dorulumon smirked.

As flatly as he could manage, Hangyomon simply asked: "What?"

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**

* * *

**

_DIGIMON CORNER!_

"Looking up data on our enemies..." A Chibi Monitamon began to Recite to his Audience. "**Ballistamon!** Its technique Horn Breaker is to use its horn to fling the opponent! It can even turn over Okonomiyaki. Surprisingly useful, that. I bet it can use it to roast kabobs, too."

A Chibi Zenjirou nodded in the audience. "Yeah!"

A Chibi Shoutmon paled. "Be Serious Here!"

_NEXT TIME!_

"Hot Springs!"

"Eh... Really?"

"Cutemon's parrents?"

**"THREE VICTORIZE!"**

"Next time: Digimon Xros Wars! _Magma Zone, Explosion!_"

"Let's Go!"

* * *

**A.N.: Short chapter, I know, but I wanted to wrap up Island zone as soon as possible. I just couldn't stand writing Neptunemon any longer. In a case of "All there in the manual", I'm going to explain just a bit of what's going on here. Taiki's Tape Recorder is going to be main source of the "Notes" Mentioned back in Chapter two's opening, of which an "edited" version will appear at the beginning, as the opening recap. I realize it might be a bit much to have it be there, but, *shrug* Dorulumon, as will be shown next chapter, doesn't take on "students" very often. Only those stubborn enough make it. Now, I realize in relation to Taiki, this might seem a bit off. But Taiki DID save Dorulumon's life, via the Xros Loader. That was his test, I suppose. **

** Akari and Shoutmon: Theirs is an interesting relationship. Typically, they're best friends most of the time, even when not with anyone else. But, when something like the events of the last episode (Flymon stabbing Akari, then the Digi-Memories arrival) they occasionally act like a boy-friend/girl-friend couple, mostly for the sake of letting their emotions out. ****Now, I know that some of you might get a bit... Squicked by that. But, think about it this way: The opening narration indicates that being "Born in the digital realm" makes one a Digimon. Akari was born in the Digital world, in this AU, so, technically, she's a Digimon, hence how she's able to Xros and use attacks.**

Now then: Onto the interesting bit. Who was "Sally"? You'll notice that I seemed to heavily indicate that she's, Somehow, actually Sparrowmon. This is true. She's not an OC at all. I've got a back story all planned out, and it DOES involve Heaven Zone. Which is why I've brought it up so early on. (Talk about for-shadowing.) In Any case, Sally/Sparrowmon has a complicated history, one which I'm not yet about to reveal. Anywho, just in case my verbal description this chapter wasn't good enough, head on over to my DA page and check out the most recent picture "The Aviator of the Digital Skies." That's her. ^_^;

Well, since it seems that TV's calling (BURN NOTICE!), I'll wrap this up and go ahead an upload it. Happy Friday, everyone!  
_DTC 


	7. MAGMA ZONE, EXPLOSION!

_*cue XROS WARS MAIN THEME*_

"My name is Kudo, Taiki. Three days ago I was drawn into this strange world- The Digital World- where I met it's strange in habitants- begining with Dorulumon, Ballistamon, Shoutmon, and Akari."

The four zoned map appeared again, this time with a door with a picture of Nene's face on it in the lavender zone, a chibi- Kiriha staring off at the red zone from his blue zone, chibi Akari and Shoutmon dancing and drinking out of a couple of frothy mugs, and a bowl of rice with Neptunemon and several Seadramon sitting inside, X's over their eyes.

"Yesterday, we defeated Island Zone's invading Bagura commander- Neptunemon. Shoutmon Xros Four Marine, plus Hangyomon and the use of MarineAngemon's Digi-Memory ended the battle exactly at sunset. However, after this, I met a strange girl, with a fondness for yellow, who reminded me of Nene's Sparrowmon. She brought grave warnings of a "Heaven Zone" and told me to leave should I ever find myself there. What exactly does that mean?"

* * *

_*cue Title Theme*_

**MAGMA ZONE! EXPLOSION!**

**

* * *

**

**THE SPACE BETWEEN ZONES_ _ _|**

Inside an endless green field rested multiple land masses- the Zones of the digital World- and- currently- three humans- Kudo Taiki, Tsurugi Zenjirou, and Hinomoto Akari- all of whom were floating away from the Island Zone area of space.

"The last trip went pretty quick." Taiki started. "We barely managed to see anything."

Akari nodded. "That's why we have to have everyone inside the Xros Loader this time, if we didn't..." As if to prove her point, her hat began to start losing data. "And I guess I'm not immune either." She grimaced, then handed Zenjirou the Red Xros loader. "Hold onto that for a bit."

Before Taiki could comment, the girl glowed a bright white light, then entered the orange Xros Loader.

Zenjirou stared. "She...She's really a Digimon then...?"

Taiki nodded. "That's probably why Xros Heart's been restricted to Island and Green Zones."

"Great! They're using us as free rides!" Zenjirou huffed.

_"Oi!"_ Shoutmon's voice echoed out of the Orange Xros Loader. _"We can hear you, you know!"_

_"yeah! Really!"_ Lila's then came out of the Red Xros Loader. _"Don't act like we can't hear you!"_

Zenjirou tensed for a moment, then made a not-quite-so-accurate horse sound. "The Zenjirou Express is Happy to Serve, Ma'am!"

_"That's more like it!"_ You could practically hear the enjoyment in the Lillymon's voice.

Taiki shook his head and commented (simultaneously with Dorulumon). "Yare yare."

**MAGMA ZONE_ _ _|**

There was a flash of green and white, and then all of Xros Heart was unceremoniously dumped down onto the ash covvered ground of this volcanic region.

"Oi..." the red pickmon grumbled as he covered his mouth/nose area. "What's that smell!"

Lopmon wrenched her eyes shut as they began to water. "It's sulfur..."

Zenjirou grimaced as he looked around. "We landed in a volcano ring..."

Dorulumon grimaced as well. "How annoying."

"But you know what Sulfur means!" Jijimon cried out as he made yet another startling appearance (making everyone jump). "Right?"

"Jijimon!" Akari glared at the elder of Green Zone. "Didn't you go with Kiriha back to Green zone!"

"HOTSPRINGSSS!" Jijimon continued on uninterrupted. "There are hotsprings near by!"

This caught Lila's attention. "Hot springs?" her eyes widened. "I haven't been to a hot spring in ages!"

Lopmon nodded. "That does sound nice actually..."

Taiki and Shoutmon slapped their hands on their foreheads in unison. "Doh!"

Dorulumon took the time to explain their reaction."Didn't we just spend the night on a tropical island?"

Akari nodded. "Right, and besides, it's early in the morning. I doubt that traveling in the Xros Loader is that tiring."

Lopmon and Lila turned towards her with pleading eyes. "Pleaseeee..."

"Akari-onee-chan..." ChibiKamemon cut in suddenly, making everyone jump (again). {This en-cited Hangyomon to comment "Not another one!"}

"Eh... ChibiKamemon...?" Akari looked down at the Computer mouse.

"Can we...?" He started.

"Erm... I... uh..." Akari blinked. Why was everyone asking her?

"Oi oi." Zenjirou coughed before an argument started out. "It'd be a wise idea if we left someone around to guard those who would go swimming. We are in foreign territory after all."

"Well Said, Zenjirou." Shoutmon nodded.

"Personally, I think someone should go out and see if this is a hostile zone in the first place." Dorulumon frowned. "Otherwise it'd be pointless to let our guard down, even partially."

Taiki nodded. "Reasonable."

Lila cheered and immediately linker her left arm with Zenjirou's right. "Ooookay then! Let's go to the Hot Springs!"

**ELSEWHERE_ _ _| TEMPLE RUINS INSIDE A MOUNTAIN_ _ _|**

"BOOM BOOM! BANG BANG!" A loud, echoing cry... erm... echoed throughout the ruins. "Eeeentruders you say?" This odd sounding voice belonged to (none other than) the Bagura Commander: AncientVolcamon. A ghastly, round creature, having his limbs off to the sides, his head on front, and a massive smoldering mound of a volcano on his tippy top.

The shirtless, chained man enshrouded in fire before the General bowed. "Yes, My lord!"

"Down in myyyy Hot Springs?" AncientVolcamon put a hand on his chin. "Reserved only for us Bagura Elite?"

"Yes, My Lord!"

"BOOM BOOM BANG BANG!" The Living Volcano roared, magma begining to pour out of his massive top. "I WANT THEM GONE!"

One of many Men made of living flames, only this one Blue, quickly called out for the Snow Squadron- Consisting of SnowAgumon and Chibi-Fridgimon. "Quickly! Cool off our master before he kills us all!"

_"YUKI!"_ The Chibi-Fridgimon let loose cooling air currents by punching the air.

_"YUKI!"_ And the SnowAgumon froze over the magma mound with their icy breaths.

Within seconds, the boiling Magma monster sighed as his Back Volcano began to look loosely like Mount Fuji. "Right... Let's go about this more calmly then..."

DeathMeramon, the man in burning chains, nodded in agreement. "Yes, My Lord!"

**ELSEWHERE IN MAGMA ZONE_ _ _| MORE RUINS_ _ _|**

Taiki frowned as he, Dorulumon, Cutemon, and Hangyomon found themselves overlooking a Mining field, run by the cruel Meramon, living men of flames. "Bagura occupies this zone..."

"Indeed." Dorulumon narrowed his eyes. "And it's one of the worst there ever is."

Hangyomon grimmaced. "A Labor camp."

"Atleast we know they haven't found the Code Crown yet." Dorulumon started. "That's the only reason these Digimon are still digging." Included in the laborers were Prairiemon, Gotsumon, Chuumon, Pumpkinmon, and Bearmon.

"It makes my blood boil." Cutemon growled as he clenched his fists. "I Can't stand to see people cry."

Taiki happened to be looking at Dorulumon as Cutemon said that, and managed to catch the flash of pain in the wolf's eyes. _'Dorulumon...'_

"Regardless, We should head back to the others..." Dorulumon quickly dispatched that pain with determination. "They need to know this is going on..."

The General and the other two Digimon nodded in confirmation.

**SOME SMALL HOT SPRINGS_ _ _|**

While most of those who were with Xros Heart at the moment were in the hot, steaming water, a few were on the edge- one of those was Ballistamon- whom Lila and Zenjirou were trying to get to join them. (For those of you wondering, Thanks to a nifty little feature in the Xros Loader, anyone who had been wearing normal clothes earlier were now wearing swimsuits. "Reconstruction.")

"Come on... It's relaxing!" Lila smiled.

"I Can't." Ballistamon crossed his arms. "I'd rust."

"Then you'd be Rustamon!" Zenjirou commented with a chuckle.

Akari was the other not in the water, although she was relaxing in her own way- laying out on the ground, letting the steam wash over her. "Water or not, this is relaxing..."

Shoutmon nodded. "Yup..."

Lopmon smiled as she perched herself on a small boulder. "It is really nice here..."

It was then that something caught Chibi-Kamemon's eyes. A small flicker of blue on an otherwise orange cliff. "What's that...?"

Akari sat up. "What's what?"

ChibiKamemon simply pointed towards the blue speck on the cliff. "That..."

Akari narrowed her eyes as she stared at the dot. "That's..." For a few seconds, nothing became visible... And then...

DeathMeramon smirked as an army of Meramon appeared behind him. "Let's get to work, Boys...!"

* * *

Made of Data and born in the digital realm: Digimon. They laugh, fight, and cry just like us! They're our special friends! Let's gather up as many teammates as we can! Come along with us on this marvelous adventure through the world!

_**"DIGI-XROS!"**_

_*Cue _**Never Give Up! **_(Tv Size) By _Sonar Pocket_*_

_

* * *

_

There was a moment of panic as three Meramon approached the hot springs, but that was quickly abated.

**"HEAVY SPEAKER!"**

Thanks in part to Ballistamon and his refusal to get even a speck of rust on him.

_*Cue Kougeki Kaishi*_

"It's a Battle! A Battle!" Dondokomon quickly gave a quick drum beat before diving completely into the hot springs. "You're on your own!"

Starmon blinked, but immediately leapt into action. **"WISH UPON A STAAAAARR!"** With a glittering flash of gold, several dozen glittering metallic stars shot out of the sky, and through more oncoming Meramon.

**"ROWDY ROCKER!"** Akari, not at all caring that she was still wearing her pink swimsuit, swung around her Mic-stand as wildly as always.

**"SUGAR PLUM DANCE!"** On Cue, the Metalic Pickmon brigade leaped into action, swirling around as many Meramon as they could, confusing the living flame men to no end.

**"FIRE BALL!"** A Meramon threw a Doom sphere of Doomy flames of doom at the group.

And that was met by an equally Doomy Doom sphere of Doom with an equally loud Kaboom of Doom. **"ROCK DAMASHII!"** Courtesy of Shoutmon.

**"MAD DOG RUSH!"** The Red Pickmon seemed to be yelling random syllables (in a seeming appearance of an attack name) now as he dove towards any nearby Meramon and began to gnaw at their toes, thereby causing them much discomfort.

And then, Akari held up the Red Xros Loader. "EVERYONE!"

** "SHOUTMON! BALLISTAMON! DIGI-XROS!" **

**"BALLISTAMON XROS TWO!"**

**"STARMON! PICKMONS! DIGIXROS!"**

**"ZENJIROU C.S.!"**

**"OPTIC LASER!"** Without warning, twin laser beams soared out of Xros Two's eyes, blasting a group of Meramon to nothing.

**"CHORD CRUSHER!"** Zenjirou began to show off his marvelous Kendo Skills once more as he easily cut a Meramon's torso in half.

**"BUDDY BLASTER!"** And another Meramon bit the dust.

And, within seconds, most, if not all of the Meramon were defeated, leaving DeathMeramon with a sour taste in his mouth- and no, it wasn't from the sulfur. "If you want a job done right, you've got to do it yourself!" With that, he jumped down into the field of battle.

Akari growled as she griped onto her MicStand a bit tighter. "You're with Bagura, aren't you?"

"Perceptive little girl, aren't you?" DeathMeramon smirked.

"We're not afraid of you, slime ball!" Ballistamon X2 would have smirked back if he had a visible mouth.

"Slime? You call _**me**_ slime?" DeathMeramon roared in laughter. "Here I am, covered in flames, and you call me _**SLIME?**_" He roared with laughter again. "Is that the best you've got?"

While no-one was looking, one of the surviving Meramon had sneaked up on Lopmon and was reaching out to grab her, and crush her in his fist.

_**"KYUUUU!"**_

Too bad nobody told him that a certain little pink wrecking ball was in the Zone, and looking for plenty of opportunities to crush Meramon skulls under his feet. Before this Meramon could do more then hold onto Lopmon's right ear for more then two seconds (barely enough time to cause some minor discomfort), he was deleted instantly.

"Don't hurt my friends, Kyu!" Cutemon ordered the floating data.

"Cutemon!' Lopmon's eyes widened in shock, surprise, and thanks.

"What the...?"

**"DRILL BUSTER!"**

And then, a sudden rain shower of golden drills descended from the sky, all of them targeted towards DeathMeramon.

"OOF!" The Meramon Perfect ducked for covver as the drills impacted him and the area around him.

Meanwhile, on the cliff where they all remained, BlueMeramon watched with baited breath. "I know that attack...!"

DeathMeramon glared up at a nearby cliff face, where the attack had been launched. "So it's you..." Standing there was none other then Kudo, Taiki and Dorulumon. "Filty traitor."

"Oi, how many times do I have to repeat myself?" Dorulumon rolled his eyes. "Oh, Wait, everyone I've said it to's ended up dead. Never mind."

"Why you...!" Death Meramon shook his fist in anger.

Suddenly, a cry of "Retreat!" Echoed down from the cliff- and then several of the surviving Meramon began to run away (if they could, that is).

"You Fools!" DeathMeramon shot one more glare at Dorulumon, then bounded away after them. "I'll Be Back!"

After quickly re-locating, Xros Heart let out a collective sigh of relief. "Man, those Meramon came out of nowhere." Shoutmon grumbled.

Akari growled as she spotted Lopmon's singed ear. "When I get my hands on them..."

"No, it's okay." Lopmon shook her head, only wincing slightly. "It doesn't hurt, really."

"No, you're not," Cutemon spoke up suddenly.

"No, it's fine..."

"Still! Of all the nerve!" Zenjirou huffed. "Attacking us when we're already in hot water!"

"That's how Bagura works." Dorulumon looked up at the slightly glowing sky. "They don't care who they hurt or how they do it, just so long as they get what they want."

Nobody made any further comment, well, until Cutemon's hands started glowing green as he used that strange power of his to begin to heal Lopmon's burnt ear. Taiki's eyes widened. "He can heal too?"

"Cutemon are naturally healers." Dorulumon explained. "But, once in a few generations, one will be born with a bit..." he seemed to struggle for the right word for a moment. "...More then healing powers."

Akari narrowed her eyes. "Okay, I've got to ask..."

"Why are we traveling together?" Dorulumon stoped her with a shake of his head. "It's a really long story."

"We've got time." Shoutmon noted.

Dorulumon cast a glance at Cutemon (who was solely focusing on healing Lopmon and keeping her attention focused on laughing at... something), then started. "Roughly Three years ago..."

**FLASH BACK_ _ _| UNKNOWN MOUNTAINOUS ZONE_ _ _|**

"Let me through, Kyu!" Cutemon frowned as three Goblimon blocked his path. "I've got to find my parents!"

"Hey, hey, do you think he'd make a good good luck charm?" One of the Goblimon asked his companions, completely ignoring Cutemon.

"Yeah! Let's make him our gopher!" The third Goblimon nodded.

"Gopher! Gopher!" The second grinned.

"Oi! I'm not a Gopher!" Cutemon growled.

"Hehehe!" One of the Goblimon reached towards Cutemon when...

_**CLANG.**_

A certain Golden Drill tipped tail whaped him on the top of the head, pushing the poor Goblimon nose deep into the dirt- Much like the Gopher he wanted to turn Cutemon into.

"You woke me from my nap." Dorulumon dryly noted.

_**CLANG. CLANG.**_

Within seconds, the other two Goblimon were pushed into the ground like their companion.

"You're amazing, Kyu!" Cutemon started as Dorulumon started walking off in some random direction. "I wish I could be as strong as you!"

"Yeah, good luck pulling that one off." Dorulumon rolled his eyes. "Later, Kid. Try not to get into any more trouble."

* * *

For a while, Dorulumon walked, only barely noticing the slightly slower pace of feet behind him. He stopped, and so did Cutemon. Dorulumon cast a glance back at the kid. "Oi, are you following me or something?"

"Nope." was the reply. "Just walking the same way."

"Heh... Right." Dorulumon shook his head, then continued on. And Cutemon started following him again.

* * *

Almost half an hour, several U turns, and a deliberate dive into a river later, Cutemon was still following him.

"Oi, I thought you said you were only walking the same way?"

"Did I?"

"Look, kid, I don't have time to baby sit you." Dorulumon narrowed his eyes. "Go Home."

And then Cutemon's determined face broke into a frown. "I don't have one."

"What?"

"Bagura... The Bagura Army destroyed my village." Tears began to well up in his eyes.

_'Oh no.'_ Dorulumon winced inwardly. Now he'd done it. Gone and made the kid cry.

"My parrents... they put me on a boat and I..." He sniffed and stared at the ground. "I'm the only one who made it out."

Dorulumon sighed. "Yeah, well, that's life, kid."

"But that's why..." Cutemon looked up at him, a sudden green fire burning behind his eyes. "That's why I have to become strong like you!"

Dorulumon's eyes widened. _'That fire...!'_

"I have to become stronger so I can go rescue everyone from my village!" Cutemon Clenched his hands into fists. "So I can make sure nobody will every cry again because of them, Kyu!"

"There's nothing wrong with becoming stronger." Dorulumon narrowed his eyes. "But if you can't even defend yourself from three weak Goblimon? If you can't even fight?" Cutemon's eyes started to water again. "Then what good is that strength in the first place?" With that, he turned to leave.

A few seconds passed, and then, he heard those tiny feet running to catch up with him, so he began to walk faster. Cutemon picked up pace as well. Faster. Faster. And then...

_**"KYYUUU!"**_ There was a small, fairly weak impact on his back right leg. Then there was another. And another. That was enough to make him stop, at-least.

"Eh?" Dorulumon turned his head back towards Cutemon, repeatedly punching Dorulumon's leg with no seeming effect at all. But that look in his eyes, that green fire of determination... "Oi, stop that."

No response.

"Come on, if you keep that up, you're just going to hurt yourself."

"I Won't give up!"

"Oi, Stop it!" Dorulumon growled.

"Never!"

"Is that how you respect your teachers at school?" He didn't think such a random question would work, but it did.

It got a reaction.

Cutemon stopped with his not-so-powerful punches, and turned his head to look at the wolf's face, a slightly goofy grin on his face. "Am I your student then?"

Dorulumon's eyes widened. _'D...Did I just fall into his trap?'_

**MAGMA ZONE_ _ _| PRESENT_ _ _|**

"And that's that." Dorulumon sighed as he looked up at the sky. "I've been teaching him ever since then."

"Dawww..." Lila practically melted as she collapsed into Zenjirou's arms. "Have you ever heard anything more touching?"

Akari nodded. "In any case, I think we know our next move."

"Prison break?" Shoutmon grinned. "Please tell me it's a prison break!"

She gave a thumbs up. "Exactly!"

**ANCIENTVOLCAMON'S FORTRESS_ _ _|**

"Dooorulumon you say?" The volcano asked in curiosity.

"Yes, my lord." DeathMeramon nodded. "He alone forced us to retreat!"

"Re...Retreat...?" And DeathMeramon regretted saying that. _**"BOOM BOOM BANG BANG!"**_

The Ancient Volcano began stomping his feet on the ground (causing earthquakes) and spewing Magma into the enclosed chamber (also causing it to happen outside on a near by volcano).

"ChibiFridgimon! SnowAgumon!" Bluemeramon ordered. "Cool our general off before he kills us all!"

**"YUKI!"** Came the cold punches.

**"YUKI!"** Came the freezing breath.

AncientVolcamon shook his head out as he calmed down. "Let's think this through more clearly..."

Ironically, they had no more time.

**THE MAIN ENTRANCE_ _ _|**

_*cue BATTLE IN DIGITAL WORLD*_

**"DUAL SOUL CRUSHER!"** Twin soaring attacks of flame cut through the front door, smashing through it **AND** the Meramon behind it.

"Let's Go!" Taiki ordered.

**"DRILL BUSTER!"**

**"HEAVY SPEAKER!"**

**"METEOR SQUAAAALL!"**

And the Meramon behind THOSE first Meramon were crushed behind intense walls of Sound, impaled with dozens of Drills, and bashed into the roof by flying Pickmon.

"Perfect!" Akari grinned. "Now let's find the prison!"

"What? First you call me Slime, then you want to break _**into**_ prison?" DeathMeramon spontaneously knocked a door down as he made his re-entrance. "You fools are more idiotic than I originally thought!"

**"ROCK DAMASHI!"**

And, before Meramon could react, Shoutmon had thrown a musical note fire ball at him- "WH-OOFFF!"- Knocking him back through the door he'd came through.

"Akari! Now!" Shoutmon called out.

_*Cue Digi-Xros*_

** "SHOUTMON! BALLISTAMON! DORULUMON! DIGI-XROS!"  
**  
_"OH YEAH!"_

_"N'GAH!"_

_"ROGER!"_

_**"DIGI-XROS!"**_**  
**

**"SHOUTMON! XROS THREE!"**

_*Cut to WE ARE XROS HEART*_

Before they had time to form the Star Sword, DeathMeramon was up out of the chamber, lightly dusting his shoulders off. "Such a cheap trick! Now it's my Turn to attack!" With that, the chains around him unwraped themselves, straightened out, and launched towards Shoutmon Xros Three. _**"HEAVY METAL FLAME!"**_

**"THREE VICTORIZE!"** Xros Three countered that with a V shaped laser beam...

And the two were evenly matched.

"GRRR!" DeathMeramon growled. "Your laser is mighty indeed, but it is no match for my flames!" And he started to gain ground.

"Dorulumon!" Cutemon cried out. "You can do it!"

"SHOUTMON!" Akari shouted. "Don't let him beat you!"

"Rusta-ER-BALLISTAMON!" Zenjirou corrected himself. "Take Him out!"

And, with a combined roar from all three involved in the fusion, three more attacks launched out. **"DRILL BUSTER!/SOUL CRUSHER!/HEAVY SPEAKER!"**

Emerging from the Dorulumon shoulder pad was a rush of drills, from the V on the chest emerged a burning wave of fire that merged with the Three Victorize attack, and from the Ballistamon Shoulder pad came recurring waves of sonic waves. (Redundant, I know.)

With the shock of _**FOUR**_ attacks coming at once, DeathMeramon's Flame attack looked weak and tiny in comparison. "N-!"

_**KAFWHAMMMM!**_

And with an marvelous explosion, DeathMeramon was sent crashing through- not one, not two, not even FIVE, but _**TEN **_**COUNT 'EM **_TEN _walls at once!

Understandably, after such a marvelous show of power, Everyone in Xros Heart let loose a major war cry of Victory.

Unfortunately, their victory was short lived: For, moments after Xros Three split back to normal, the brute known as Ancient Volcamon came barging through one of the holes made by DeathMeramon's dramatic exit.

"Bun...Bun...Bang Bang..." AncientVoclamon took in a ragged deep breath. **"BAAAAAANG!"** And let loose a massive explosion of Magma into the roof of the chamber.

Not.

Good.

**TO BE CONTINUED.  
**

_DIGIMON CORNER!_

"Looking up data on our enemies..." A Chibi Monitamon began to Recite to his chibi Audience. **"GUREIMON!"** An image of the Dinosaur appeared on his monitor. "His technique includes mowing down the enemy with his intense flame, Mega Flame!" Then, the image switched to some sort of cafe plate with assorted foods on it. "You can roast things over and over in it! First, some salted beef tongue for three!"

A ChibiShoumon jumped up on stage, his jaw dropping down low. "You're using it to cook _**meat?**_"

ChibiMonitamon continued on with his order regardless. "And some galbi too!"

**NEXT TIME!**

"Don't you hate it when a trailer spoils not one, but two episodes in advance?"

"Yeah, completely un-reasonable! They just give the best plot twists away in advance!"

"And then there's the Internet too! And all the magazine spoilers too!"

"Eh? What? We're On?"

"Erm... Next time! Digimon Xros Wars! _General Tactimon Approaches!"_

"What? I'm in the next one?"

"Be glad you get any lines at all, Tactician."

* * *

**AN: Well, that was shorter then I thought it was. Of Note, the clothing function I mentioned in the Xros Loader is my little hand wave for how Akari got brand new clothes inside Whamon in the Island Zone arc. I figure, why couldn't the Xros Loader be able to do things like that if it can, A, Store Digimon inside it, B, fuse multiple Digimon into one Digimon, and C, open portals to other zones. Well, in any case, I decided to go a bit Lucky Star for the "Next time" Segment for no other reason other then that I didn't want to remember lines from the episode only to not have them match in the final version. (it was a pain working in Neptunemon's "I WILL RETURN" last chapter.) As for the triple attack on DeathMeramon? I thought it was only fitting, considering that Dorulumon could use his attack while fused, so, why not the others?**

Happy Turkey Day, everyone!

_DTC 


	8. General Tactimon Approaches!

**MAGMA ZONE_ _ _|**

"BOOM BOOM! BANG BANG!" AncientVolcamon roared as he fired a blast of Magma at a support pillar, melting it clean in two. "Surrender to my Might!

"Taiki!" Dorulumon started. "Digi-Xros us to Xros Four!"

Taiki reached for the orange Xros Loader and pulled it out in preparation, but paused as the entire cavern shook with sisemic activity. "We can't! If we keep fighting in here, the prisoner's...!"

AncientVolcamon sneered at Xros Heart. "So what will it be, children? Kill me? or Kill the pesky prisoners?"

Akari growled. "That's not a fair choice!"

"Silence!" AncientVolcamon roared at her, then turned towards Taiki. "Hand over your Red Xros Loader, boy!"

"Red?" Taiki blinked.

"Yes! The one you used to defeat DeathMeramon!" AncientVolcamon grinned. "The device in his back pocket!"

"As if we'd give you our Xros Loa-" Shoutmon blinked. "Wait, you said red? That's orange!"

"Orange!" AncientVolcamon's eyes narrowed. "Then that means...!"

"A Trick of the Lighting!" Taiki cut him off. "Everyone we've fought said it's red, even though it's orange!"

"Oh..." AncientVolcamon's face looked bemused for a moment. "So, do you surrender or not!"

Taiki, Shoutmon, and Akari all shared a glance, then, as one, they said "We surrender!" (Within a second, several Meramon surrounded them.)

This, however, made everyone else blink, gasp, and or jump in surprise. Dorulumon gasped "S-surrender!"

Starmon's sunglasses slid down his face, letting his eyes stare in confusion. "Oh Brother... They can't be serrious!"

"Taiki! What are you thinking!" Zenjirou started. "We can't surrender to the likes of him!"

Taiki just smiled. "Zenjirou, think about the prisoners. I'm sure _one_ Xros Loader is worth their lives, right?"

BlueMeramon then approached them. "The Xros Loader."

"Here ya go!" Taiki handed it over with a smile.

BlueMeramon stared at the three smiling Generals for a moment, quickly glancing to Dorulumon for a moment, before turning around with the Xros Loader. _'What Strange People.'_

* * *

_*cue Title Theme*_

**General Tactimon Approaches!**

* * *

**UNKNOWN AND NEVER WILL BE KNOWN ZONE_ _ _|**

The Landscape was a complete and total mess. Burned to the ground, razed, and trampled upon by Troopmon boots.

And Tactimon was surveying it all with satisfaction. "Ahh, another successful run." His eyes narrowed suddenly. "And what do you want, Shinigami?"

"Oh, Nothing." Ba'almon offhandedly commented. "I was just checking in, how goes the destruction?"

"That is none of your concern." Tactimon sent a glare at the 'Mon out of the corner of his eye.

"Fine, Fine, I know when I'm not wanted." Ba'almon quickly disappeared in a flurry of paper talismans. "I've got heads to slice anyways."

A few moments passed before Tactimon sighed and shook his head. Just what was with that Assassin?

"Lord Tactimon!" Alas, peace was not on the horizon for the Tactician.

"Yes? What is it?" Tactimon turned to the Troopmon.

"News from Magma Zone, Sir!" The Troop reported. "General Volcamon reports that he has captured Xros Heart!"

"Captured?" Tactimon raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Sir! He claims they surrendered to him!" The Troopmon quickly checked the paper in his hand, then continued. "He even says he has their Orange Xros Loader, and that Traitor Dorulumon in custody!"

Now _**THAT**_ was interesting news. "I'll be leaving at once, tell AncientVolcamon to hold the executions until I arrive."

"Sir, Yes Sir!" The troop ran off to the radio terminal.

**MAGMA ZONE_ _ _| THE ONLY CELL IN THE PRISON_ _ _|**

Shoutmon groaned as the Meramon guard threw him into the cell, and locked the door. "Haha, Enjoy your last few hours on this World!"

Akari shook her head. "Geeze, and here I though Volcamon had a funny voice."

Shoutmon glared at the retracting bridge and the two Meramon that were leaving. "Yeah... Those two were absolutely pathetic."

Taiki shook his head, then looked around the cell, sighing at the sight of all the tortured prisoners. "Well, at least we're in the right place."

(Without any comment other than "I hate seeing people cry!" Cutemon immediately began healing the prisoners)

"Yeah? And why's that?" Zenjirou and a Prairiemon asked simultaneously.

Akari simply smiled as she pulled out her Xros Loader. "Because Bagura doesn't know we have Two Xros Loaders!"

There was a collective Gasp from the prisoners as they saw that ancient artifact.

"You're a general!" A Bearmon cried out.

"Yup! And we're here to break you guys out!" Shoutmon grinned.

"So that was their plan!" Starmon cried out.

"Genius!" The Red Pickmon cried out. "Genius!"

Ballistamon just nodded. "Clever, Clever."

"So then." Shoutmon grinned. "Shall we break down the gate, or smash the walls?"

* * *

Made of Data and born in the digital realm: Digimon. They laugh, fight, and cry just like us! They're our special friends! Let's gather up as many teammates as we can! Come along with us on this marvelous adventure through the world!

_**"DIGI-XROS!"**_

_*Cue _**Never Give Up! **_(Tv Size) By _Sonar Pocket_*_

_

* * *

_

Breaking the gate was decided to be the worst option ever. Considering the fact that they reflected attacks back at the owner and shocked anyone who touched them. So, a cry of "Digi-Xros" Later, and Ballistamon Xros Two was attacking the far wall with everything he had.

**"OPTIC LASER! BUDDY BLASTER! HORN BREAKER DX! ARM BUNKER!"**

They were making swift progress, and, within a reasonable amount of time, they were sure they would be out in the open air again.

While All of those able to dig were working on escaping the cell, Cutemon hurried around to heal those that were injured. "Don't worry, Kyu! I'll have you healed in no-time!"

The Bearmon he was treating smiled. "You remind me of this other Cutemon who was here for a while."

"Other Cutemon?" Cutemon blinked, but otherwise focused on his healing technique.

"Yeah, a couple of 'em." Bearmon continued. "Said they'd had a son they hoped was out of harms way."

Cutemon looked up, but kept his hopes at a moderate level. "Did they say what village they were from, by any chance?"

Bearmon shook his head. "Sorry, I don't remember if they did..."

"Hmm, That's allright then." Cutemon shook his head, but focused on healing the Bearmon's leg.

"I bet my parrents would be worried about me." Bearmon continued after a moment. "But then again, they didn't really seem to care when I told them I was going to go fight Bagura." he sighed. "I guess they were right... I mean, look where I ended up. Corner of No and Where, on the edge of a lava pit, waiting for the Legendary Xros Heart to break us out."

"It's not that bad, Kyu." Cutemon smiled. "Maybe once we've pushed Bagura away, you'll be able to keep them from re-starting any more prison camps here?"

The Bearmon stared at him for a moment. "So, what about your parrents?"

Cutemon looked over at Dorulumon, who was also helping on drilling a tunnel out of the prison cell, then sighed "Bagura."

"Oh... Sorry..." Bearmon grimaced.

"What happened to those Cutemon you mentioned?"

Bearmon blinked. "Eh? Well, they got transferred a few days ago." he frowned. "Apparently Bagura thought they would be better off in some other zone."

"Huh." Cutemon shook his head. "It'd be a wild coincidence, but I wonder if that was them?"

"Who knows, with the way the world's spinnin' right now." Bearmon shrugged.

**A WHILE LATER_ _ _| ROUGHLY AN HOUR AND A HALF BEFORE SUNRISE_ _ _| ANCIENT VOLCAMON'S CHAMBERS_ _ _|**

The Volcano Grinned. "Tactimon-Sama will beeeee here for a Sunrise Execution! I Love it!"

DeathMeramon grimaced as he shook his head out. "IS that why you woke me up from my slumber?" He had been unconscious for the entire day, but considering how many walls he had been knocked through, that wasn't surprising. "To tell me this?"

"Whyyyy ofcourseeee!" AncientVolcamon grinned. "I thought you would be pleaseeeed to meet our Commanding Officer!"

"Hah... As if that Man would take the time to pay attention to us." DeathMeramon growled as BlueMeramon entered the room. "What is it?"

"I just checked on the prisoners, Sirs..." he seemed uneasy. "Are you sure we placed them in Detention Cell One One Four Eight and Not One One Four Two?"

"We only have one cell!" AncientVolcamon's eyes widened. "Could it be that they've...?"

* * *

A brisk jog to the cell later, and instead of the back far wall and a room full of prisoners was a massive tunnel leading to the surface and a distinct lack of prisoners.

"Escaped?" DeathMeramon finished with a gulp.

"ESCAPED? THEY'VE ESCAPED!"

* * *

Indeed, Xros Heart and the prisoner's had escaped, and, after making sure the prisoner's were safely in a subset of ruins where Bagura wouldn't look for them, Xros Heart was already racing across the surface of the Volcanic Zone _**BACK**_ towards the Prison compound.

"Let's get Taiki's Xros Loader back and then we'll blast AncientVolcamon back to the stone age!" Ballistamon X2 grinned... or would have if he had a mouth.

"Really, Taiki! I'll admit that it was a great strategy to get to the prison cells, but you can't just hand over your Xros Loader like that!" Akari narrowed her eyes. "Don't do it again, okay?"

"Okay okay!" Taiki smiled at her. "I Get the idea!"

"In any-case!" Zenjirou smirked. "Once we kick Bagura out of this Zone, they won't be able to hurt the villagers any-" He stopped as they rounded the corner- dirrectly facing DeathMeramon and his Meramon army.

"Well well well, if it isn't the 'Break Back Into Jail' team." He smirked. "I'm afraid that this has just bumped up your sunrise execution to a Breaking Dawn Burrial!" With that, DeathMeramon threw his right hand forward, a signal for the Meramon around him. "ATTACK!"

Dorulumon nodded towards Akari, and she released Hangyomon out into the field of battle. "Allright, Kid, ready to put out some more wild Fires?"

"Ready as ever!" Hangyomon grinned.

_*cue Kougeki Kaishi*_

"No-one hurts my friends!" Cutemon punched his right fist into his left hand, sparking a green flare of energy into existance.

**"FIRE BALL!"** The Meramon began their attack.

**"OPTIC LASER!"** and Ballistamon X2 retaliated in full.

**"DRILL BUSTER!"** Dorulumon roared and proceeded to tear a Meramon to pieces.

**"STRIKE FISHING!"** Hangyomon's spear impaled a firey Meramon head.

**"ROWDY ROCKER!"** Akari swung her mic-stand, and crushed another's head in.

Lopmon leaped into action, landing a double team attack with Cutemon, her Blazing Ice plus his fists.

"Go Go! It's a battle! A Battle!" Dondokomon cheered, then dove for cover as a stray fire ball nearly hit him. "You take care of the rest!"

Within moments, the Meramon squad was deleted, leaving DeathMeramon alone. "Gah! You... You...!"

"Akari!" Ballistamon X2 ordered. "Star Ax!"

"Right!" she held up the Xros Loader. **"STARMONZ! DIGI-XROS!"**

**"CA-CHING!"** The Pickmon cried out as they formed the golden ax.

"Our turn!" Ballistamon X2 grinned- or would have if he... OH Never mind!

**"HEAVY METAL CHAINS!"** DeathMeramon threw the fiery chains at Xros Two, and Succeeded in ensnaring the weapon. "You're mine now! **DEATH FLAMEE!**" And he sent a giant blue sphere of fire down the chains.

Then, Xros Two did something unexpected- He FLUNG the Ax off to the left, and dove away towards the right, powering up his main attack... **"BUDDY BLASTER!"**

And, for the second time within 24 hours, DeathMeramon was sent crashing through- not one- not two- not even TEN- but _**FIFTEEN**_ walls...

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"_**CRASH!**_

...Before finially comming to a stop.

"This just isn't my day..." The Meramon muttered before colapsing into unconsciousness once more.

With that done, Xros Two split back into Ballistamon, Shoutmon, and the Starmonz Brigade.

"Man, what a pushover!" Shoutmon grumbled.

"Agreed." Ballistamon nodded.

"Geeze! He just doesn't go down!" Starmon shook his head in disbelief. "Smashing through almost twenty five walls in one day and he's still alive!"

The Red Pickmon sneered. "These Magmainians must be really tough!"

As a testament to that, the ground shook as AncientVolcamon exploded through the wall right next to the... perfectly good hole that had been made by DeathMeramon's second dramatic exit. "Ahhha! Thereee you areeee~!"

Dorulumon shook his head. "Can we please get this day over with already?"

_*cue DigiXros*_

"Right." Akari held up her Xros Loader again. **"SHOTUMON!"**

"Oh Yeah!"

**"BALLISTAMON!"**

"N'Gah!"

**"DORULUMON!"**

"Roger!"

**"STARMONZ!"**

"HAAAI!"

"YEAH!"

**"DIGIXROS!"**

_**"DIGI-XROS!"**_

With that familiar guitar rift... **"SHOUTMON XROS FOUR!"** Entered the fray once more.

_*cut to We Are Xros Heart*_

"Ooooh! So you stole back the Xros Loader then!" AncientVolcamon sneered...

Hangyomon blinked. "Erm... What's he talking about...?"

Xros Four made a "Shh" Sound. "Oh, nothing. Just him lamenting about how he's about to be crushed!"

"What was that you little brat!' AncientVolcamon threw his fist forward, sending a shockwave of energy out of it at the Gattai. _**"SUPER NOVA!"**_

Xros Four easily blocked the attack- and cut through it- with his sword. "Heh, is that the best you've got?"

**"BIG BANG FIRE!"** With that, AncientVolcamon turned so that his Volcano was aimed at the fusion when it errupted a massive stream of magma at him.

_**"FOUR VICTORIZE!"**_ Xros Four retaliated by holding out his sword, and launching that familiar V Shaped Laser through it.

_**FWHAM!**_

The two attacks met, and exploded on contact, sending both participants flying backwards.

AncientVolcamon wound up getting his foot caught within a small crater- and Xros Four ended up with his sword stuck within a boulder wedged into where a cliff face met the ground. "Gah! I'm stuck!" Both cried out in anguish.

"Akari!" Lopmon stared. "A Digimemory!"

"Right!" In order to buy time for Xros Four to free his sword, a Digi-Memory would have to be used... But which one...? "Ah!"

Just as Ancient Volcamon pulled his foot free, he found himself bombarded by fire attacks.

**"SPIT FIRE BLAST!"** A Savers Style Agumon roared.

**"FIRE ROCKET!"** Cried out a second Savers Style Agumon.

**"PEPER BREATH!"** The third, and Adventure styled Agumon roared.

"GYAH!" AncientVolcamon blanched as the Trio of Agumon worked their flame magic to distract him. "Stop it! That Tickles!"

Savers 1 grinned. "Yeah! And You look like a fried egg!"

Savers 2 Rolled his eyes and laughed at his fellow's comment. "You're just upset 'cause I ate all of 'em!"

"Be Quiet and Focus on your job, you two!" Adventure ordered. "This is no time to be fooling around!"

Both Savers let loose identical "Awww... But I...!" sounds at once.

**"BIG BANGE FIRE!"** AncientVolcamon growled as he tried to stomp one of the Agumon from existence.

"Yippie!" Savers 1 cried out as he rolled away. "Now we have a perfect reason to do **THIS!"** There was a flash, and- suddenly- the three Agumon Digi-Memories fused together into one digimon- A tall humanoid with golden armor, and rather sharp looking claws- WarGreymon.

"WH- WHAT?" The Volcano's eyes widened as the golden memory jumped into the air and summoned a rather imposing sphere or red energy. _**"GAIA FORCE!"**_ With a mighty roar, the sphere was thrown at- impacted- and exploded against AncientVolcamon.

"And now, we open the floor to complete and unconditional awesomeness!" WarGreymon smirked as he faded from sight along with the smoke generated from the fire attack.

AncientVolcamon was completely confused by this- dazed as he was from the explosive sphere- but it soon all made clear and perfect sense- Xros Four was soaring towards him, with that giant boulder STILL impaled on the sword. **"BIG BANG-!"**

**"DRAIN STOPPER!"** Xros Four roared as the boulder smashed into- and plugged- the massive volcano. With the most impressive timing, he pushed his feet against the boulder, and backflipped away, managing to wrench the sword free, and lodge the boulder in completely.

AncientVolcamon's eyes widened in horror as his explosive Magma had nowhere to go- and so began to leak out through any available crack it could find. "NOOO!" he cried out as he started to inflate due to the pressure.

**"FOUR VICTORIZE!"** Xros Four once more let loose his finishing attack. The flaming V soared out, hit AncientVolcamon in the face, and sent him flying into a far off mountain where he proceeded to explode rather violently.

* * *

Shoutmon whistled as he watched Akari pocket the Agumon digi-memory. "So what was that one called again?"

Akari smirked at him. "Triple Flame Ultimate Fusion."

Dorulumon shook his head in amazement. "I'm flabberghasted that such an attack even exists."

Taiki nodded. "But be glad it does. If Akari hadn't used it, AncientVolcamon would have managed to attack Xros Four before he pulled the boulder free from the cliff face."

"Hmm... True..." Dorulumon sighed.

"Hey, would ya look at that!" Shoutmon grinned as he pointed towards the nearby cliff-face. "The sun's rising!" Quickly, everyone turned to look.

"Now if that isn't a sign of better things to come, I dunno what is!" Zenjirou smiled.

For a few moments, the rising of the sun seemed to be an amazing sign of wonder and peace...

...And then Tactimon's shadowed sillowet appeared infront of it.

Dorulumon gasped. "NO!"

Shoutmon's eyes widened. "Isn't that...!"

Akari growled. "One of the three commanders...!"

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

_DIGIMON CORNER!  
_  
"Looking up data on our enemies...!" A Chibi-Monitamon recited to his chibi-audience. "Erm... Ah... _**CUTEMON!**_" A Picture of Cutemon appeared. "His techniques include... erm... I... Boku... Anata.. I... Er..." The picture cut to a frustrated Crayon-Monitamon snaping a pencil over his knee. "I Don't have any information!"

A Chibi-Lopmon scratched her head. "Didn't we do Cutemon already?"

**NEXT TIME!**

"Eh! Dorulumon used to work for Bagura?"

"Way to spoil the plot twist!"

"You should have known better than to go against me, Dorulumon."

"I Would do it again a thousant times over if I had to!"

"Well... That's a chance you won't ever get!"

**"DIGI-XROS!"**

_**"DORULU-CANON!"**_

"Next time, Digimon Xros Wars! _Dorulumon! Run Like The Wind!"_

"You can't miss it!"

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was... Short. Believe it or not, I accidentally copied this AND the last chapter, making the word count at roughly 8,000. I was thinking "What the heek? I Wrote THAT much?" And then I slowly realized that I'd already gone over the first half of it... Yeah... That's... right...**

Um, Okay, Anyways, These chapters - And there I go hitting the wrong key and bringing up the web browsing history- *AHHEM* I've noticed that the chapters have been getting shorter, and- starting with the next zone- I Will _definitely_ try to make sure that the chapters are longer! I mean, the next Zone IS Lake Zone after all, the first One Hour Special in Xros Wars history! So! It SHOULD be much longer! If not the next one!

Hmm, moving on, I Have several plans for the Zone's that've shown up on the main series so far. I have a twist planned for the next chapter (not saying what, it's a surprise! :D ) And, as I mentioned, Lake Zone is coming up and will feature a slight twist to things, especially when it comes to future Zones. I have my own set of ideas planned out for Heaven Zone (Why else give it special mention a whole three zones early?) and for what I'm assuming happens in Jungle zone has it's own set of twists accompanying it {Now if I can just find a video of EP 19 somewhere...}.

SO, YEAH. This is definitely going to stray into AU territory, and at the same time stay true to the series. As for any sort of hints... Once I write the last episode for this (Magma) Zone, I'll put up a small sketch up on my DA page that'll hint at what's to come in Lake Zone. Should be fun, /methinks.

Okay, ending this here before I ramble on any more! (A good 15 minutes typing!)

**_DTC **


	9. Dorulumon, Run like the wind!

**UNKNOWN ZONE_ _ _| TWILGHT BASE_ _ _|**

As the sun rose in the sky of this... desolate... zone, the sound of train whistles served as Nene Amano's wake up call, or rather, it would have had her dreams not been plagued by nightmares of a dark beast of a monster.

She frowned as she looked out the window of her small room, down to the dry, dusty expanse below. "Something's wrong..."

* * *

"DarkKnightmon." Nene called out as she entered to the main observation room. "What's the latest news on Xros Heart?"

The dark, heavily armored bulk of a Digimon turned his head towards the girl. "Hm? The Dual Xros Loader team?"

"Yes, them." She frowned. "What's their status?"

"Last I saw." The armored form turned towards a snoozing Monitamon, whose monitor was showing Magma Zone, despite his being asleep. "Bagura's Tactician had just confronted them."

"Tactimon?" She frowned again. "Why is he there?"

"It appears that after you retired to bed for the evening, Xros Heart decided to pull off a Jail break." The Dark Knight reviewed. "The Leader of Magma Zone dispatched the Tactician when he captured Xros Heart instead. The Orange Xros Loader is still in his personal chambers."

Nene Amano stared at the Magma Zone monitor, wondering, and waiting. "And what of Blue Flare?"

"The Blue Xros Loader has moved to one of his Zones, as far as I know." The armored bulk remarked. "Bagura has un-knowingly moved into his teritory."

What DarkKnightmon didn't know was that a certain yellow Sparrow was in Green Zone right now, alerting Kiriha to Xros Heart's peril right this minute.

* * *

_*cue theme*_

**"DORULUMON! Run like the Wind!"**

* * *

**MAGMA ZONE_ _ _|**

"That's...!" Akari gasped.

"Tactimon." Dorulumon growled. "One of the three generals."

"Dorulumon, you surprise me." Tactimon smirked under his helmet. "After all this time, you now act as if we were never friends?"

"I don't make friends with idiots like you!" Dorulumon roared.

Tactimon laughed. "You're a strange wolf."

"Dorulumon?" Taiki narrowed his eyes. "Do you know him?"

Dorulumon didn't answer.

"Of course he knows me." Tactimon replied jovially, as if they were acquaintances and not sworn enemies. "I used to be his commanding officer, after all!"

Zenjirou jumped. "Wha! That guy?"

Shoutmon tightened his grip on his mic-stand. "You...! You...! There's no way!"

"There's every kind of way." Tactimon rolled his eyes. "Haven't you found it curious how every General of Mine you've come across has called Dorulumon a traitor?"

Hangyomon growled. "He's no traitor, you idiotic...!"

"And Hangyomon." Tactimon continued. "Deserting your squad for the enemy, Just like your father as well."

"You leave him out of this!" Hangyomon pointed his spear at the General.

"Why do I have the feeling I always get when I go to one of my family reunions?" Starmon gulped. "This won't end well...!"

"Even if Dorulumon's a traitor to you, Bagura!" Taiki yelled out. "He's still our friend!"

"Friend?" Tactimon laughed. "That's exactly what he'd like you to think, isn't it, back-stabber?"

Dorulumon gnashed his teeth together. "Tactimon... Don't go there..."

"It's true." Tactimon explained. "He told the enemy in the Zone I was conquering about my master plan, and they escaped with the Code Crown." Under his breath, he added. "Idiotic Wizardmon, I haven't been able to track them down since."

"Dorulumon..." Akari stared at the wolf. "Is this true...?"

"Dorulumon's my friend, Kyu!" Cutemon clenched his fists. "He's my Sensei!"

"You?" Tactimon scoffed. "A Teacher, Dorulumon? I hardly expected it!"

"At least I don't sacrifice my troops without letting them know!" Dorulumon spat back. "Those BlueMeramon didn't deserve that fate!"

"Ah, that reminds me..." Tactimon noted. "Isn't the only surviving member of that mission besides you the BlueMeramon in this Zone?"

Dorulumon jumped slightly. "...Him...?"

"Yes, That was his punishment for not being killed in the line of duty." Tactimon smirked. "Guard Duty under one of the fiercest Labor Camp Colonels in all of Digital World History!" Then, he looked around. "Speaking of, where did that big ball of Magma get off to? I need to relieve him of his command..."

"Dead and gone, Tactician!" Shoutmon started. "We blasted him to kingdom come!"

"Lake Zone? I doubt they appreciated _that_!" Tactimon scoffed.

(Mentally, Taiki made a note of the name of the Zone. That would be their next stop after they got the Code Crown here.)

"Regardless, I'm sorry to say that the time for talk is over." Tactimon sighed, then narrowed his eyes. "I do have a schedule to keep, after all."

"Oh no..." Dorulumon's eyes widened.

With that, Tactimon held out his hand and called out. "Come forth... Jatetsu-fuujin-maru!"

There was a crack of thunder, and, with a furious blast of dark purple energy, a gigantic sword, nearly as long as Shoutmon Xros Four was tall, appeared out of the lighting. There was a flash of yellow, and then it shrunk down to a more manageable size.

The sword, thankfully, was still in it's sheath, and was chained into place that way. This was Tactimon's fabled sword, Jatetsu-fuujin-maru. A blade so powerful and destructive that it could level an entire zone once removed from it's case. Even Tactimon feared it's powers, and had Baguramon seal the sword within the chains that now encased it.

**"ICHI-NO-TACHI!"**

With a practiced ease, Tactimon grabbed the chained sword, and stabbed it into the ground. Even with the case on, the sword was still ridiculously powerful as it made the ground exploded, sending all of Xros Heart flying backwards from the explosive force.

When, moments later, anyone managed to regain their senses, Taiki and Dorulumon found themselves on one side of a massive, magma filled gorge, and everyone else on the other side.

"Taiki!" Akari called out in a panic. With good reason, Tactimon was on the opposite side, quickly closing in on the Xros Loader-less general and the turn coat Wolf.

He glanced back at Tacimon, now approaching, then back to everyone else. "Everyone, Run!" he ordered.

"You can't expect us to just leave you here!" Shoutmon growled as he pushed himself to his feet.

"Go!" Taiki reafirmed as he got to his knees. "If you stay here, you're just going to get killed!"

"But Taiki...!" Zenjirou was cut off as Dorulumon backed up their general.

"GO!" with that, he launched his infamous attack... **"DORULU TORNADO!"**

The orange cyclone whirled at Tactimon, but, with a simple Cross slash motion, the attack was canceled...

"WAHHH!"

...And kept on going.

When the dust settled, Taiki and Dorulumon found themselves neck deep in sand.

"Hurry up and run!" Taiki called out once more. "Shoutmon!" he pleaded.

Shoutmon grimaced, but relented. "You heard him! We'll withdraw for now!"

Taiki let loose a small smile as he watched his friends escape...

A smile that disappeared as Tactimon's shadow fell over him.

"Where is the Orange Xros Loader, boy?" The general asked.

"Orange? What do you mean?" Taiki stated. "We only have a Red Xros Loader and-"

"Silence." Tactimon cut him off. "Don't dig yourself any deeper. I know you have two."

Taiki blinked. "Eh...?"

"It's the only way any of your strategies have worked." Tactimon continued. "Regardless, for the moment, I am the only one in the Empire to realize this fact."

"What game are you playing...?" Dorulumon muttered.

"No game." Tactimon bent down to look his old friend in the eyes. "None that you should be concerned with, at least."

**AN UNKNOWN ZONE_ _ _| BLUE FLARE TERRITORY_ _ _|**

**"NIGHTHAWK!"**

With that command, MailBirdramon's laser cannon fired, carving a massive, smoldering gash through the ground, and, simultaneously, cutting a massive hole in the middle of the invading Troopmon forces.

The soilders stared at the new glass slip 'n' slide made in the ground, and fled. "RETREAT!"

They didn't get far.

**"BLASTER TAIL!"**

For Gureimon's finishing attack was ready for them.

"RUN AWAY!" The survivors from _**that**_ attack continued to run.

"Yum! Lunch!" Gureimon smirked as he chased after them.

"Don't go too far." Kiriha ordered from his perch on a nearby cliff face. "We already own this zone, after all." He smiled lightly as he watched the massive dinosaur play with his food via tossing a troopmon into the air and swallowing it whole._ 'Just like a puppy...'  
_  
"Nothing less from you." a female voice cut off his thinking.

"Eavesdropping again?" Kiriha commented to himself mostly as he turned around, expecting Nene, or one of her Monitamon.

"Strangely, Yes and No." Sally smiled apologetically as his face contorted into confusion. "In my case, I'm here to deliver a message."

"What kind of message?" Kiriha's eyes narrowed. Who was this girl? He'd most certainly never seen anyone like her before, dressed in yellow tones, and wearing a ridiculous pair of goggles on her head.

All she said was...

**"MAGMA ZONE."_ _ _| **

"Damn it!" Taiki cursed as he punched against the cage he and Dorulumon had been placed in. "Let us out!"

They were surrounded by Meramon, and one lone BlueMeramon, whom Dorulumon had been casting nervous glances at ever since they'd been placed inside the cage.

"What a pathetic sight you make now." Tactimon's cordial, and friendly tone had been replaced with something sharply cold, almost as if spoken through a mask. "You, who used to serve as my right hand man, are now caged up as a criminal for public humiliation." he was clearly talking to Dorulumon in a cold, antagonistic manner, but his eyes showed otherwise. Sad, almost, at the things he was about to do.

"Working with you lot was the biggest embarrassment of my life." Dorulumon retorted in a similar voice, but his eyes showed otherwise, pleading, begging. _'Just stop it!'_

"I could say the same." Tactimon replied. "It was you who left the biggest smear on my perfect record! it was because of you that the enemy was able to keep the Code Crown and run off!"

_*cue Kinpaku*_

Taiki frowned, he'd already heard all this. But the Meramon seemed to be enjoying the display. Was this the list of their charges? "You must have some reason for that." he started.

Tactimon looked at him for a moment. "It's all in the past, now." he shook his head. "All we have now is your imminent death..."

Suddenly, BlueMeramon cried out in shock. "it's AncientVolcamon!"

Everyone, the Meramon, Taiki, Dorulumon, and even Tactimon turned towards where BlueMeramon was pointing.

Indeed, there was the volcano digimon... Only horribly disfigured. He was encased in large amounts of solidified rock; what was visible of his body was cracked, rough, and bubbling; and his face showed no signs of sanity.

"Oh Tacticiaaaaan..." The volcano chimed in with a sing-songy voice. "Hehe... I think the only one dieing today is yoooouuu..."

Tactimon reached for his sword. "AncientVolcamon! What are you saying?"

"Whyyy... I'm just getting revenge..." A dark, twisted glint flared up in the Monster's eyes. "For your replacing me as head general."

Dorulumon blinked. "Eh? What's he going on about?"

"I quite frankly have no clue." Tactimon remarked. "It seems that instead of dying, this stupid piece of Magma has decided to go insane." He turned his head towards Taiki. "What exactly did you do to him?"

"Xros Four..." Taiki started. "Plugged up his volcano and threw him into a mountain."

"Hmm..." Tactimon snapped his fingers. "Meramon! Destroy this insane Volcano!"

* * *

As they watched, hidden behind a nearby rock formation, Akari grimiaced. "Things just went from bad to worse."

"Ch, You're telling me?" Zenjirou grumbled. "I don't have the right amount of Pickmon.. If I did..."

"I doubt a sword would do anything against him, Zenjirou." Lopmon started. "I don't even think Tactimon can stop him right now."

* * *

Indeed, the Meramon roared as they were knocked back by their former commander's "SUPER NOVA" attack.

"Useless." Tactimon narrowed his eyes.

"Yessss..." AncientVolcamon sneered. "Just like you'll be...!"

"Tactimon!" Dorulumon started. "Let us out so we can fight!"

"And give you the chance to back stab me again?" Tactimon shot back.

"Your selfishness and stupidity is why I betrayed Bagura!" Dorulumon growled. "But even I'm not dumb enough to turn my back on you right now!"

"I won't turn back either!" Taiki started. "I started this! I'll finish it no matter what!"

* * *

"What is that guy doing?" Shoutmon blinked. "Is he trying to get himself killed?"

"Still... Dorulumon used to work for Bagura?" Zenjirou frowned. "What if he's the one who attacked Cutemon's village?"

"Not possible, Kyu!" Cutemon lightly punched Zenjirou's leg. "Dorulumon was already wandering when my village was destroyed!"

"Regardless, we need to get them out of there!" Lopmon started. "We still have Akari's Xros Loader, so Turuiemon is always an option..."

"N'gah." Ballistamon cut in suddenly. "Do you hear something?"

* * *

The sound of roaring jet engines filled the air, causing everyone, even the insane AncientVolcamon, to look up.

"That's...!" Dorulumon started.

_*Cue: BLAZING BLUE FLARE, Instrumental*_

"Kiriha!" Taiki's eyes widened.

**"PLASMA CANNON!"** There was a massive burning orange fire ball falling from the sky, right on top of AncientVolcamon.

"Not again!" The volcano raised his arms to block.

**FWHAMMM!**

Tactimon's eyes widened. "Blue Flare!"

"Taiki!" The blond haired boy started as he climbed off of MailBirdramon's back. "It's a good thing your girlfriend came my way, otherwise this could've gotten messy!"

"Eh? Girlfriend?" Taiki blinked. "What?"

"Eh?" Kiriha blinked as well. "Your girl friend. Green hair, blue eyes. Ring any bells?"

"Sally?" Taiki blinked again. "What...?"

"Enough Talk!" Tactimon took advantage of Blue Flare's sudden appearance to power up the cannons on his back. **"TANEGASHIMA!"**

AncientVolcamon, still dazed from the previous attack, was bombarded once more with Tactimon's twin fire blasts. "AIEEEEE!"

* * *

This proved to be a useful distraction for Xros Heart to sneak over.

"Taiki!" Shoutmon whispered over the roaring sound of battle.

"Shoutmon!" The boy smiled.

"We've come to break you out!" Akari grinned.

"Now if we just had a key..." Zenjirou commented as he looked around frantically.

"That's where I come in." BlueMeramon smiled to Dorulumon as he approached the cage as well. "I never got a chance to repay you, my friend."

With that, he opened the cage and let them out.

"Eh..." Dorulumon shook his head. "You didn't have to do that."

"We need to get my Xros Loader Back." Taiki noted. "We can't leave until we get that back."

"Right then, follow me." BlueMeramon started. "It's in AncientVolcamon's chambers, sneaking in should be easy while those two are fighting."

"No." Akari didn't move. "I'm going to go help Kiriha."

"Eh? You are?" Shoutmon sighed, then held out his hand. "Xros Loader, then."

* * *

**"PLASMA CANNON!"**

**"BIG BANG BOOM!"**

**"TANEGASHIMA!"**

The three attacks collided, and exploded.

"It seems that your insanity has raised your power level as well." Tactimon noted.

"Nooo! It is my insanity that has lowered yours!" AncientVolcamon shot back.

Kiriha sighed. "That doesn't even make any sense." With that, he pulled out his Xros Loader to re-load Gureimon, but...

**"XROS CUTTER!"**

Turuiemon X2 came soaring in, her blades brimming with fire.

AncientVolcamon raised his arm to block the attack, and sneered as the blades only scratched the rock armor. "Your bladeeess are sharp, but not sharp enough!" He threw his arm to the side, and sent the Fused Ninja flying.

"Akari!" Kiriha called out as Turuiemon went soaring towards a cliff face. **"RELOAD! GUREIMON!"** he quickly aimed his Xros Loader for the spot where she would hit, and... A Flash of green later, she was safely in the Dinosaur's hands.

"Gureimon!" she smiled.

"Eh? You came out too soon!" AncientVolcamon cried out in horror.

No-one knew what that meant until...

**FWHAM!**

_ANOTHER_ Gureimon (we shall call it "Greymon" to avoid confusion) burst out of the cliff face behind Gureimon, sending the other dinosaur flying across the rocky land scape with Turuiemon in hand.

"What the!" Kiriha and Tactimon exclaimed in confusion and shock.

Gureimon were _NOT_ native to this region, not even the more common orange versions. Both facts ended up causing Kiriha's confusion.

AncientVolcamon's import list did NOT include Gureimon on the list, hence Tactimon's confusion on the matter as well.

"You brought this one in illegally!" Tactimon concluded.

"WRONG!" AncientVolcamon grinned. "I found his egg in a dig, and didn't report it!"

"You've been hiding it from us on purpose! Waiting for just this moment!" Tactimon growled as he griped his sword. "Now I have cause and effect for deleting you!"

"RAAARRHHH!" Gureimon charged Greymon, and the two clashed horns, while Turuiemon X2 jumped in to slice Greymon's neck.

The only problem?

Both Gureimon were virtually identical.

* * *

Made of Data and born in the digital realm: Digimon. They laugh, fight, and cry just like us! They're our special friends! Let's gather up as many teammates as we can! Come along with us on this marvelous adventure through the world!

_**"DIGI-XROS!"**_

_*Cue _**Never Give Up! **_(Tv Size) By _Sonar Pocket_*_

* * *

**WITHIN THE TUNNELS TOWARDS ANCIENT VOLCAMON'S QUARTERS_ _ _|**

As they walked in (near) silence, Dorulumon and BlueMeramon braced themselves for the questions that were soon coming.

"The suspense is killing me already!" Zenjirou started. "What exactly happened to Dorulumon in the Bagura army?"

"I think I know what happened, but Tactimon wasn't very forthcoming with information." Taiki added. "Could you please clarify?"

"Dorulumon isn't a traitor." BlueMeramon started. "A while ago, Tactimon ordered us to conquer a certain zone... A town called 'Witchenly'."

**FLASH BACK_ _ _|**

_"Our Squad faced opposition from the local Digimon, whose attacks greatly reduced our numbers."_

A squad of BlueMeramon were forced into a crevice, or else they would be deleted by attacks from the opposing mage digimon.

_"It was Dorulumon who came to save us."_

"Blue Meramon~!" the armor clad wolf started as he entered the small crevice. "Evacuate this place at once!"

"Evacuate?" A BlueMeramon asked. "But Tactimon-sama gave us no such orders."

"I've been ordered to reduce this area to rubble all at once." he paused for effect. "With both you and the enemy in it."

"You can't be serious!" Another BlueMeramon exclaimed.

"Here's what Tactimon had to say..." Dorulumon quoted the General's cold, harsh voice. "The BlueMeramon will be happy to die for the Bagura Army if it's to help us win."

They all gasped.

"Now hurry up and get out of here!" Dorulumon ordered. "This place is going to become a sea of flames any moment now!"

_"A Boltmon spy for the town overheard Dorulumon's pleas to evacuate, and warned it's companions. They took the code crown, and several faked copies of it, into other zones, other worlds, even other times itself, all using their magic powers."_

"But if we leave here and survive, it would mean that we disobeyed Tactimon-Sama's orders!" A BlueMeramon started. "we'd have to face a court-martial and..."

"Tell them you were obeying my orders." Dorulumon stated. "Even if I go down as a backstabbing traitor, It will be better than death!"

"But if we do that...!"

"Never mind me." Dorulumon grimaced. "Even if I..."

_"And then Tactimon's fire from the sky rained down upon us all."_

Dorulumon had only one BlueMeramon on his back as he fled the fire burning sea.

_"My companions were struck down immediately... Dorulumon saved me, risking his own life for mine."_

"You've gotta survive, BlueMeramon!"

**END FLASH BACK_ _ _|**

"They'll willingly sacrifice their lown soldiers if it'll help them win." Dorulumon grimaced. "That's the way of the Bagura army, and I've grown to hate them for that."

"Even Tactimon?" Taiki asked.

"I Never want to fell that way again." Dorulumon replied. "That's why I left the Bagura Army there and then, and kept away for the past three years..."

"Three years..." Zenjirou frowned. "Why does that ring a bell...?"

Cutemon smiled. "Until he met me, though!"

"Yeah, Kid, until I met you." Dorulumon smiled slightly.

"When it comes to cool, he's the real deal." Hangyomon noted quietly.

**OUTSIDE_ _ _|**

**"HEAVY SPEAKER!"** Ballistamon roared as he launched a sound wave at the Greymon. "No Good!" The sound waves just bounced right off.

**"NIGHTHAWK!"** MailBirdramon swung in for another pass at AncientVolcamon, but the volcano just took the front of the blast without so much as a few scratches. He didn't even wince.

"Hahah! You fool!" The volcano sneered.

"No good." Tactimon growled as his own attacks bounced off as well. "His insanity has began to warp his own reality! Even my unsealed sword wouldn't be able to defeat him!"

**"HORN IMPULSE!"** Gureimon smashed his horns into Greymon, and heaved upwards...

**KICK!**

...And got a bloody nose for the effort. "Waaaahhhh! Kirihaaaa...!" Gureimon cried out as his voice suddenly went high-pitched.

The boy winced. "He would just happen to have the lower threshold for pain in this conflict..."

**ANCIENTVOLCAMON'S CHAMBER_ _ _|**

There, on a rock pedestal, was the Orange Xros Loader, almost Red in the lighting of the room.

"There!" Taiki grinned as he raced for the device.

"H...**Heavy...**" A gravely voice started. **"HEAVY METAL FIRE!"**

Dorulumon turned his head as the massive blue flame came soaring at him. No time to do-!

"GYAAAHHHH...!" BlueMeramon cried out as he dove infront of the attack, and got sent flying across the room for his effort.

**"ROCK DAMASHIII!"** Shoutmon, thankfully, had accompanied the group, and his fire based attack sent the severely weakened DeathMeramon flying through not one- not twenty- not even-

Wait.

What?

That attack alone was enough to delete him before he even hit the wall?

Huh...

BlueMeramon groaned as he sat up, with Dorulumon and Zenjirou's help. "Why am I not dead?"

"That fool didn't realize how near death he was..." Dorulumon rolled his eyes. "Even a normally powerful attack will be as weak as anything if you don't have the strength for it..."

"I'll say though." Shoutmon grinned. "That was some dive there."

* * *

_*CUE: Toushi*_

Suddenly...

**"ROCK DAMASHIII!"**

The sphere of musical fire exploded against Volcamon's head. "Oww... who dareeesss...?" he turned from his opponents to see Shoutmon with the Star Sword, Taiki, Dorulumon, BlueMeramon, and Zenjirou with his Chibick Sword standing at the former entrance to his quarters.

"Hey, Dude." Shoutmon grinned. "You wanna see something cool, right? I bet you wanna see something cool!" With that, He tossed a Digi-Memory to Taiki. "Do the Windy thing, Taiki! Do The windy Thing!"

"Erm, okay...!" Even with no clue to what Shoutmon was refrencing, Taiki slid the Digi-Memory into his Xros Loader, and held it to the sky. **"DIGIMEMORY! LOAD: GARURUMON'S FOX FIRE!"**

There was a flash of data, and, suddenly, another wolf had joined the pack: This one white furred with blue stripes. _"GARUUUUUUUUUUURUUUUU!"_ Garurumon howled before jumping into the battle.

Tactimon's and Kiriha's eyes widened. "A Digi-Memory!"

AncientVolcamon was unprepared for Garurumon landing on him, and piercing his rock armor with it's sharp claws. _**"FOX FIRE!"**_ A-Volcamon was even MORE unprepared for a fire attack blasting, point blank range, into his face.

As that attack, plus Garurumon, faded away, another attack was already upon him. **"DORULU TORNADOOO!"**

"YAHOOO!" Shoutmon cheered before he too jumped into the battle. **"STAR BLAAADE!"**

"Wait!" Zenjirou cried out as he chased after him. "Wait for your Kendo-Master!"

Dorulumon sighed, but turned to face Taiki. "If I become your friend, I might double cross you one day." he warned. "Even with that, do you trust me?"

"You're already my friend." Taiki started. "And if you're doing it to help us out, then feel free to double-cross me as many times as you like!"

"Eh?" Dorulumon blinked, then closed his eyes and chuckled. "Birds of a feather, eh Taiki?"

"Yeah." Taiki nodded, then called out. "Shoutmon! Get back here! We need a Digi-Xros!"

Due to distance, or due to not hearing correctly, or even due to the battle being too loud, Shoutmon miss-heard it. "Oi? You need to DigiXros? OKAY!" With that, he aimed the Red Xros Loader at them.

"Wait! SHOUTMON!" Taiki started.

Alas, Too late.

_*Cue DIGIXROS*_

**"TAIKI! DORULUMON! DIGI-XROS!"**

"Shoutmon! Wait!" Taiki cried out again.

"What!" Dorulumon's eyes widened. "Digi-Xros?" With that command, there was a flash of orange and red, and then, suddenly, Dorulumon became two massive cannons, with Taiki in the center, holding the triggers for both in his hands.

_*Cut to We are Xros heart!*_

"**DORULU-CANNON!"** Taiki cried out on instinct, with the Dorulumon head shaped helmet flipped down over his head muffling his voice slightly.

"GOOO!" Shoutmon roared as he and Zenjirou dived out of the way of the target- AncientVolcamon.

"This is the combined power and me and Dorulumon!" Taiki grinned. **"LOCK ON!"** With that, he pulled the triggers, and sent two energy missiles shaped like Dorulumon's face out at AncientVolcamon. The recoil, of course, shattered the fusion the moment the cannons fired, but that was all right.

Tactimon whistled in appreciation as he watched the attack fly out and smash into Ancient Volcamon, smashing through his heavy, rock hard armor, and sending him soaring towards the dueling Dino's.

Luck would just so have it that Gureimon had just been knocked out of the way by Greymon's Mega Flame, causing the "copy" to be flattened by his owner.

The Greymon wasn't too happy about this, and, in a not-so shocking turn of events, turned on his master.

**"BLASTER TAIL!"**

AncientVolcamon soon became entwined with the creature, and that provided the perfect opportunity for Taiki. **"SHOUTMON! BALLISTAMON! DORULUMON! STARBLADE! DIGI-XROS!"**

**"DIGI-XROS!"** They chimed in, and then... **"SHOUTMON XROS FOUR!"**

AncientVolcamon, still tangled with Greymon, was targeted all at once.

**"MEGA FLAME!"**

**"PLASMA CANNON!"**

**"FOUR VICTORIZE!"**

**"TANEGASHIMA!"**

**"XROS CUTTER!"**

Even BlueMeramon threw in a fire punch for good measure. **"BLUE MAGMA BOMB!"**

"We Are Xros Heart!" Xros Four Cried out.

"We are Blue Flare!" Kiriha chimed in.

"ENGRAVE IT IN YOUR HEARTS!" Turuiemon X2 finished.

**KABOOOOM!**

And with that, AncientVolcamon's data shattered into the air, mingling with that of the Greymon's data.

* * *

Tactimon held his hand out to the gathered Generals in offer of a handshake. (Taiki was the only one to accept, however.) "I have a lot to report to Baguramon, but the fact that Dorulumon was among you will not be in it, nor the fact that there are two Xros Loaders in Xros Heart."

"Why?" Akari narrowed her eyes. "What do you have to gain?"

"I have my own personal reasons, Hinomoto." Tactimon replied, causing the girl to gasp. "Your father was a worthy opponent of mine, we dueled many times." He smiled in remembrance, if only they could see it behind his helmet. "I hope to battle you the same one day, when you are worthy."

"You're a strange one, Tactician." Dorulumon noted. "You seem different."

"Let's just say that you..." Tactimon twirled his hand around in a circle as he turned to leave. "Opened my eyes as it were."

"Wait...!" Dorulumon started.

"Don't press your luck, Dorulumon." Tactimon started. "If we ever cross paths again, I will end you." There was that cold tone again.

Dorulumon just shook his head and laughed. "Whatever you say, Tac-chan."

Tactimon flinched at the remark, but otherwise did not react. "Sayonara, Generals." With that, a rupture in space opened up, and he exited the Zone.

* * *

"So..." Kiriha frowned. "What now? The Code Crown hasn't appeared yet."

"Ah... I Can explain that." BlueMeramon coughed as he pulled a small fire proof pouch out of a burning pocket hidden on his leg, inside said pouch was the shiny crystalline gem called the Code Crown. "I actually found it early on durring my tenure here, but I knew I would be ended if I gave it to AncientVolcamon, So I kept it hidden."

With that, the gem floated up into the air off his hamd.

"I suppose whoever touches it first gets it then." Starmon commented.

"YARGH!" The redpickmon, however, already had the gem in his mouth by the time his comander finished. "'Ig 'ere, 'oof 'oof!" he commented as he chewed for a few moments before spitting out the tiny flash card called a Code Crown. "Bleh! Tastes like Sulfur!"

Kiriha blinked, then sighed. "Well, I know I don't want it now."

Cutemon and Lopmon laughed.

"So, where to next, Taiki?" Zenjirou asked. "Please say Tokyo-Zone! Please say Tokyo-Zone!"

"Lake Zone." Taiki replied.

"GAH! I told you to say Tokyo-Zone!" the Kendo student collapsed to the ground in fake anguish.

"Lake Zone is independant." Kiriha noted. "One of the few zones that keeps Bagura out on a constant basis. Why do you want to go there?"

"Something Tactimon said." Taiki frowned. _'Lake Zone? I doubt they appreciated __**that!**__'_ "Something tells me we should go there next."

"Hmm..." Akari nodded. "Sounds like a plan, they could use our help." She turned to Kiriha. "Are you coming?"

Kiriha was about to reply when Gureimon replied for him. "Yes, Akari, yes! Oh most definitely yes!" One could look in his eyes and spot the excited look in them, almost like a child spotting a tree with millions of presents under it on Christmas morning. "Lake Zone! Yes yes yes!"

MailBirdramon rolled his eyes. "I'll second that."

Kiriha sighed, then nodded. "Okay, I'm in."

With that decided, Dorulumon turned to BlueMeramon. "You still have your portal key, right?"

"Yeah." he nodded.

"Good, I want you to round up the escaped prisoners, and take them to another zone- Green Zone if possible, It's one of ours."

Akari smiled. "Just tell Babamon that Jijimon sent you!"

Inside the Orange Xros Loader, the elder jumped. _"Eh? Wait! No! Don't do that!"_

"Allright, I shall say so." BlueMeramon nodded in confirmation.

"Well then, everyone!" Shoutmon grinned as he put the (slightly wet) Code Crown into the red Xros Loader. "Let's head to Lake Zone!"

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

_DIGIMON CORNER!_

"Looking up Data on our enemies..." A ChibiMonitamon started to his Chibi-Audience. "Monitamon! Eh! THAT'S ME!" The image of chibi-monitamon appeared on Chibi-Monitamon's monitor. That's a lota monitors! "Techniques include Enemy Search, which I use to see through the enemy's attacks and weaknesses by looking at their data. Don't take us elusive Monitamon lightly! Spot one of us and you can expect thirty in the same area."

A Chibi-Dorulumon jumped onto stage with Cutemon, and a Chibi-Hangyomon. "Time to Call pest Control!"

_NEXT TIME!_

"LET"S GO!"

"Lake Zone! Here we come!"

"My my, you three sure do cause a lot of trouble, don't you?"

"Now it's my turn."

_"Chessuuuu!"_

"DORULU-CANNON!"

"Gureimon! Mailbirdramon! **DIGI-XROS!**"

"Taiki! Look out!"

"Ba'almon? What do you want?"

"Kudo, Taiki-kun. I hereby dub thee, a Knight!"

"Next time, Digimon Xros Wars Two Part Special! _Taiki Becomes a Knight! _**&**_ Xros Heart Burn!_"

"I dare you to miss. Go on, try."

"No! I SHALL NOT, Lilithmon-sama!"

* * *

**A.N. YOSH! Okay... That was fun! Wasn't it? ^_^;; Welp, late at night upload, but that's all right! I'll upload that sketch for Lake Zone, and then head to bed! 'Cause it's... 8 after. _;;**

_DT 


	10. Taiki! Become a Knight!

**THE VOID BETWEEN ZONES_ _ _| FIVE DAYS AFTER TAIKI FIRST ENTERED THE DIGITAL WORLD_ _ _|**

MailBirdramon, a digimon with a rare trait among digimon, was able to fly across the space between zones, hence, at this moment, he was carrying Kiriha, and all of Xros Heart across the space on his back and metallic wings.

"You never mentioned that MailBirdramon could cross the space." Akari noted.

"You never asked." Kiriha replied with a frown. "But now that you mention it, I've been wondering how you all are still outside."

"That would be thanks to Bagura." Dorulumon replied as he glanced to Cutemon, currently holding a glowing red gem. "They give all their subordinate generals a Portal Key that allows them and their armies to travel the space unhindered." With a wry smirk he added. "I kept mine when I left, but let Cutemon hold onto it when we began traveling Zones."

Cutemon nodded. "That's how I got to Green Zone after Dorulumon did!"

Taiki looked at the crystal. "MadLeomon had something like that on his chest."

"Now that you mention it." Kiriha looked over at the long, angled, red horn that sprouted off of MailBirdramon's back. "That looks more crystalline than it does metallic."

Jijimon took a glance at the gem, then at the horn, and concluded. "They are indeed the same material!"

"Huh." Akari blinked as she glanced over at ChibiKamemon. The child from Island Zone was staring in awe at the glowing green air-space around them. She quickly climbed over to him. "Hey."

"Akari-Onee-chan!" ChibiKamemon smiled. "Is this what it's always like?"

She nodded. "Pretty much."

"Wow..." he smiled, and turned back towards the wavering space around them.

"Why'd you sneak into the Xros Loader?" Akari asked after a moment.

ChibiKamemon blinked. "Erm...I..."

"We're almost here!" MailBirdramon called out suddenly.

"About time!" Zenjirou and Lila commented in unison, causing both to jump, then glare at eachother.

And, suddenly, a glowing pinpoint of light in the distance grew suddenly and rapidly, and then...

* * *

_*cue Title theme*_

**Taiki! Become a Knight!**

* * *

**LAKE ZONE_ _ _|**

High up in the sky, a digital gate opened and Mail-Birdramon came out.

Upside down.

"Huh..." Zenjirou frowned. "Is it just me or is the sky looking awfully green?"

And then, Gravity took hold.

"WAAAHHH!"

"You Just Had to Say it!" Lila cried out in horror.

MailBirdramon quickly jumped into Kiriha's Xros Loader, then back out again, underneath them. It was this split second decision that caught all those falling from hitting the ground and "splat"ing. "You can stop screaming now."

"Thanks, MailBirdramon." Lopmon smiled.

"I hope we don't make a habit of that..." Shoutmon grumbled as he placed his hand on the bump on his head from where he landed. "It'd be pretty annoying."

* * *

After a slightly rough landed, everyone took a few moments to re-organize themselves and to check their surroundings.

"So, where is everyone?" Shoutmon commented as he looked around the forest they'd landed in. There wasn't a native digimon in sight. "It's really too quiet." Indeed, not even the birds were chirping, much to RedPickmon's delight.

("No crazy birds to steal my pumpkins! Delightful!" He grinned.)

"Agreed." Kiriha narrowed his eyes. "Of all the rumors I've heard of Lake Zone, it's silence wasn't one of them."

From within the Blue Xros Loader, Gureimon rolled his eyes. _"Gee, I wonder why. What with the constant invasions and what have you."_

Taiki frowned as a faint musical melody floated through the air. "Did anyone else hear that?"

There was silence for a moment, then Lila asked. "Hear what?"

"It sounded like..." Taiki closed his eyes as he listened.

..._There!_

"Music!"

"I didn't hear anything." Shoutmon crossed his arms.

"I didn't hear anything either, brother!" Starmon added.

Suddenly, the whole world seemed to shift around them, from a vast forest to a grassy plane.

"What in the...!" Dorulumon growled. "Not again!"

Indeed, it was the same sub-space ripple that had occurred back in Green Zone, the very same one that had dragged Dorulumon from the Digital World to the Real World.

And I mean it literally.

It was the same exact rift.

"Look!" Shoutmon pointed to the sky. "There!"

In the sky were two blurred, distorted beams of energy that were arching up into the air, set for a collision.

Akari and Lopmon Digi-Xrossing, only in the past.

Then, they were all in a city, somewhere in Japan.

There were ghost like Mamothmon all around them, and, once more, you could see a static-ized Dorulumon jump infront of a ghost like pair of Taiki and Zenjirou to block an attack from a Ghosty-MadLeomon.

There was a flash, and the world seemed to stabilize again.

"Just...What was that?" Kiriha frowned as a gust of air flowed through the forest.

"The same thing that happened before Taiki entered the Digital World." Shoutmon commented.

"Now that I actually saw what happened..." Akari frowned.

"That was like Dejavu, only worse." Cutemon shivered.

"De ja vu." Ballistamon confirmed.

Suddenly, something fell from the sky and hit Zenjirou on the head. "Ow! What the...!" He quickly reached down and picked up the object: A pink Cellphone. "Now how'd this get here?"

But, before he could open it, something else fell down near by- Only this shattered upon impact.

"Why do things keep falling for?" Lopmon groaned as Hangyomon quickly went to investigate.

"It's a bird!" The diver reported, causing RedPickmon to freeze in terror.

"A BIRD! LE-GASP! Get it awayyyyy! Killl iiiitttt!"

"It's already dead." Hangyomon continued as he impaled a part of the bird on his spear to hold it up- The poor thing had been frozen solid in it's perch, and the zone destabilization had knocked it loose, somehow. "And it's not the only one..."

Just within the forest were towers of ice- with Digimon stuck inside. Pandamon and ToyAgumon. The poor things...

From within the Blue Xros Loader, MailBirdramon grimaced. _"I have a Bad feeling about this."_

"Taiki, what do you...?" Akari stopped.

Their General and Dorulumon were gone.

* * *

But, not far away, in reality.

The moment that the Zone had warped through space and time was like a warning flare to Taiki- That faint musical note that he had heard moments earlier was stronger than ever- The soul-song-Melody of a Digimon.

This time, Dorulumon had heard it too. And so, now they both were running off towards the source of the melody.

"It's almost exactly like when we met!" Taiki started. "I didn't realize it at first, but when we were talking, there was a melody!"

"Mine?" Dorulumon narrowed his eyes.

"Exactly!" Taiki nodded.

"Now that you mention it, I do remember hearing something similar, but I thought it was because of whatever sent me through to your world." Dorulumon confirmed.

"I didn't even figure out what it was until now!" Taiki continued. "There's either a portal back home, or a Digimon that needs our help!"

They quickly reached their destination, one of the many lakes that made up Lake Zone, there were more frozen ToyAgumon and Pandamon, but there was a squad of Eight PawnChessmon, all of whom were crying at the edge of a frozen lake- of which had a portion of it smashed open.

"Oi! What's wrong!" Taiki called out.

A few of the PawnChessmon looked up suddenly. "K-Knightmon-Sama!" one immediately burst into tears.

"It's Knightmon-sama!" Another continued. "Knightmon-Sama got thrown into the lake right before the sky changed!"

"We don't know if he's allright!" A third started sobbing.

Taiki pulled out his Xros Loader and aimed it at the lake. "Knightmon!" he called out. "Knightmon! Can you hear me?"

There was a faint burst of static via the speaker in the Xros Loader, and then Knightmon's voice came out. _"Eh...? Who are you...?"_

"Kudo, Taiki!" he replied. "I've come to save you!"

_"Y-You're the General we've all be waiting for!"_ the voice was getting fainter by the second. _"I'm only sorry I won't be able to be of any assistance..."_ there was a bit of regret. _"Please take care of the PawnChessmon for me..."_

The group of Eight started crying again.

"I won't accept that!" Taiki called out again. "I won't let you die!"

"Oi! Knightmon!" Dorulumon started. "He means it too! Wouldn't let me die in peace at all!"

_"...A true warrior...I suppose..."_ the recieved signal was breaking up.

"Knightmon! Hold on for just a few more seconds!" Taiki narrowed his eyes in determination before shrugging off his Jacket, pulling his goggles down over his eyes, and jumping into the freezing lake.

"Taiki!" Dorulumon groaned. "Oi... What is it with you...?"

"DORULUMON!" Cutemon called out as he- and the rest of Xros Heart- came running up. "Where's Taiki!"

"In the water!"

"I'll go get him then!" Zenjirou tried jumping in, but the water was already so cold that he jumped back nearly a foot away from the shore. _**"COLDDDD!"**_

* * *

Taiki swam as fast as he could towards the orange static like burst now sinking towards the bottom. _'Just Hang on, Knightmon!'_

_"You don't have to do this for me!"_ The Knight Pleaded.

_'Yes I do!'_ Taiki aimed his Xros Loader at the yellow burst of static, and it was sucked into the Xros Loader. A smile broke out on his face... And he realized that was a bad place to do so; being under water after all.

All of the air in his mouth rushed out and he choked, nearly drowning on the water...

_'Idiot!'_ he cursed himself as he blacked out. _'Dumb! Dumb! Stupid! Dumb!''_

The last thing he saw, however, was a glowing shimmer of broken space where Knightmon's Melody had been.

* * *

Moments later, ChibiKamemon pulled their General out of the murky depths of the ice-water. "He's alive!"

"Thank you, ChibiKamemon!" Akari smiled at the Digimon as she helped him pull Taiki out.

"What was he thinking?" Kiriha frowned. "That was borderline suicidal!"

"He wasn't." Dorulumon grimaced. "He did the exact same thing when I almost died, too."

"Eh?" that was news to the General of Blue Flare.

* * *

And so, while Shoutmon quickly got a fire started to dry off their General, Zenjirou set off to investigate the cell-phone that had fallen from the sky.

From the outside cover alone it was easy enough to deduce that it was a girl's phone- one of the latest models, actually, judging from the brand and shape of the phone. The inside cover didn't hurt that fact at all- There was a girl on the background screen- looking a suspicious amount like Akari (excluding the fact the phone owner's eyes were brown, and not yellow; her hair was black, not red; and she looked a bit older too. But the hair style and facial features were practically identical!), she was posed infront of a tower, with a blimp off to the corner.

"She looks happy." Lila noted. "I can practically hear her saying 'I got it!' at the timing."

"Yeah, me too..." Zenjirou frowned as he looked the main screen over. "NO SERVICE" was flashing brightly on the screen, just below the clock- incidentally set to two days earlier. There was a "Call History" that seemed to be password locked, same for the Address Book, but the "My Photos" Gallery was unlocked.

Entering that showed more of the girl, with her family, classmates, and her pet cat. Then came the abnormal.

It was a blue car- Stuck half way into a wall- Half way up a building's surface- and still containing it's shocked passengers. There was a clear green outline where the car met the building, and it suspiciously looked like the space between the Zones of the Digital World.

The next picture was no better: It was Tokyo Tower, bent and twisted and stretched high into the sky. Worst of all? There was a flaming bird, barely visible, blurring across the screen- And there was a DeathMeramon on the tower as well.

"And here I thought we'd seen the last of him." Zenjirou frowned.

The next picture showed several red streaks in the sky- Meteors. The next was of a crater that appeared to have once been a bakery. The next was of a devilish, purple imp throwing a fire ball at a parking meter. And the next...

The _**Last**_ was of Digital Space itself, barely showing the rapidly shrinking portal that had been the exit from Earth.

"That's..." Lila gulped.

"Yeah."

* * *

That the Bagura army was already moving onwards to the nearby Castle was painfully obvious, and Akari could not- would not- let the PawnChessmon's home be destroyed.

"We're going to stop them from reaching the castle!" She smashed her left fist into her right hand. "Bagura won't be able handle one general, let alone three!"

Kiriha nodded. "We'll make sure your castle remains in one piece!"

"Thank you, Chessu!" One PawnChessmon beamed in delight.

With that, MailBirdramon was reloaded from the Xros Loader, and- once Kiriha, Akari, Shoutmon, and Lopmon were on board- he launched off after the Bagura army.

"We'll wait here for when Taiki wakes up!" Zenjirou called out.

"Okay!" Akari grinned.

* * *

The Attacking forces of IceDevimon and his Icemon brigade were fast approaching the Castle of Bastila, the crown Capital of Lake Zone. The Icemon- who were essentially Gotsumon but were made of ice instead of rock- froze any resistance they came across.

"Yesss...!" IceDevimon grinned in delight. "Lilithmon-Sama shall be pleased with our progress!"

Unfortunately...

_*cue Blazing Blue Flare*_

**"NIGHT HAWK!"**

_**FWHAM-BAM-**_**K-**_**BLAMM!**_

MailBirdramon was already descending upon them.

"What the!" IceDevimon's eyes widened in shock as random pockets of his Icemon brigade exploded into data.

**"ROCK DAMASHIII!"** Suddenly, Shoutmon jumped off of MailBirdramon's back, flinging twin spheres of musical fire.

Two of the Ice-Catapults that were to be used in the oncoming assault were set ablaze and deleted instantly.

Akari and Lopmon came off next, the former performing a back flip as she sung into her Mic stand, and the latter spinning like a top.

_**"TINY TWISTER!"**_

**"SOUL CRUSHER!"**

The fire attack rushed out, and merged with Lopmon's air attack, creating a burning twister that wound its way across the battle field.

_aoku moeru honoo ni_

**"PLASMA CANNON!"** Kiriha ordered, and, instantaneously, a beam of plasma shot down from the sky, smashing it's way through several more catapults.

_yurameku _

IceDevimon growled as Shoutmon, Lopmon, and Akari landed on the ground infront of his invading forces. "Just who are you!"

_sanretsu no yuushi_

"He doesn't know?" Shoutmon blinked in mock horror. "He really doesn't know!"

"It seems he doesn't." Akari shrugged in mock amusement. "Shall we introduce ourselves then?"

_tekijin koete todoroku_

"Let's then!" Shoutmon spun around and struck a pose. "The 'Mon who will one day become King: _**Shoutmon**_!"

_tsume to kiba no SYMPHONY_

Akari winked then swung her Mic-Stand through the air. "The Girl with fire in her heart: _**Akari Hinomoto**_!"

_daremo yatsu wo tometari dekinai_

Lopmon jumped up into the air with a backflip, then landed on Akari's head. "The Tiny Tornado of Ice: _**Lopmon**_!"

"Engrave it onto your hearts!" they chimed in as Shoutmon held up the red Xros Loader.

_susume michi naru sekai wo_

"Oname wa...!" Shoutmon spun the white circle on the Xros Loader, summoning a screen of Akari, then summoning a screen of Lopmon.

_unmei no GENERAL_

There was a flash of Light as Akari and Lopmon fused together into Turuiemon Xros Two. **"TEAM: **_**XROS HEART!"**_ upon that introduction, she jumped into battle. **"XROS CUTTER!"**

_tachi hadakaru mono subete kami kudake_

"I Am Kiriha Aonuma!" Kiriha smirked as he Reloaded Gureimon and Golemon right ontop of a few catapults. "Lead General!"

"I am MailBirdramon!" The flying bird chimed in. "Flying Ace!"

_doko ni kieta no darou_

"Gureimon's my name!" The Dinosaur grinned as he stomped on a few Icemon. "I need no other introduction!" he roared.

"We are _**BLUE FLARE!**_" Kiriha finished. "The Blazing fire that will restore the World!"

_yasashiku amai kinou wa_

With that, he spun the white ring on his Xros Loader, selecting MailBirdramon and Golemon. **"Digi-Xros!"**

"GOLEMON!"

"MAILBIRDRAMON!"

_**"DIGI-XROS!"**_

_takanaru ryuu no ibuki ga_

With a second flash, the Golemon Tail Hammer had once again been formed.

An icemon gulped. "We're toast..."

_yatsu wo kaeru SIGNAL_

Actually, they were pancakes as MailBirdramon squashed them with a flip and a hammer.

_ao no gun ga daichi wo yurugasu_

IceDevimon gulped as his forces were decimated by Shoutmon's Rowdy Rocker attack, and X2's Burning fire blades, as well as being squashed by the Tail-Hammer and Gureimon's massive feet. "Th...NO FAIR!"

"Fair? You wan't fair?" Gureimon smirked.

_misero tsuyosa no akashi wo_

"Wait! No! I-!"

_saikyou no DIGI-XROS!_

**"MEGA FLAME!"** A Roaring purple blaze launched out and seeked to melt evem more Icemon, IceDevimon barely managed to avoid the 4000* Kelvin flames by jumping into the air.

_yurusenai ima wo subete kami kudake_

"I'll be Back!" He cried in anguish. "Just you wait! I'll be back!"

"Well." Turuiemon X2 grinned as the remaining Ice forces retreated after the leader. "I Think that went well!"

* * *

Creatures born in the digital realm: Digimon. Although made of data, they laugh, fight, and cry just like us! They're our special friends! Let's gather up as many teammates as we can! Come along with us on this marvelous adventure through the world!

_**"DIGI-XROS!"**_

_*Cue _**Never Give Up! **_(Tv Size) By _Sonar Pocket_*_

* * *

**THE CASTLE OF BASTILA_ _ _| CROWN CAPITAL OF LAKE ZONE_ _ _|**

Knightmon and his forces had obviously been stopped by Bagura. That much could be seen via the approaching mass of white from the North.

"Prepare the fortress for bombardment!" Princess Bastemon, the leader of her Zone, told a ToyAgumon. "IceDevimon's forces will be here within striking range soon!"

"Toy!" The Plastic-Block Agumon nodded, then headed off to inform the rest of the troops.

Princess Bastemon was the eldest of two daughters, and, after the death of their parents, was the one to succeed as ruler of the Zone. She wasn't taking it very well.

For one thing, she didn't have time to put on those fancy and silly dresses that she liked to wear; instead setteling for simple military jeans and jacket. Bagura was invading too often these days to waste time with such things. Even her hair style had suffered, instead of being able to tie it up in a long, winding brade, she had cut it short to save on the time required on combing it.

Secondly, despite her self-defence training and all of the sword techniques she had learned to use in the fight against Bagura, her loyal subjects couldn't stand the thought of her going out to fight and possibly dying- or worse, getting captured.

_'Knightmon...'_ she gripped the railing overlooking the Zone in worry. _'Did you finally...?'_

Her question, however, was cut short as a large, blue and silver metallic bird flew over the invading Ice forces and dropped several explosives on them.

"What the-!" she gasped as, moments later, there were several flashes of red light, and- suddenly- a spiraling fire tornado appeared out of thin air.

Princess Bastemon quickly grabbed a passing Pandamon. "Quick! cancel my previous order! Tell everyone: the General has finally arrived!"

**BACK AT THAT ONE FROZEN LAKE_ _ _|**

"Thanks again, Chibi-Kamemon." Taiki smiled at the computer mouse.

"It was nothing!" he smiled. "I'm just glad I was finially able to help out!"

"You risked yourself for Knightmon-Sama!" a PawnChessmon bowed. "You truly are our awaited General!"

Taiki jumped slightly. "Oh, Speaking of..." He held out the orange Xros Loader and called out: **"Reload: KNIGHTMON!"**

There was a flash, and a quick beat of a musical melody, and the armored warrior rematerialized. "Knight!" he cried out as the world re-appeared for him. "I've returned!"

"Knightmon-Sama!" the PawnChessmon quickly swarmed their massive companion with lots of hugs. "You're back! You're back!"

"Yes..." Knightmon turned his blue eyes towards Taiki. "Thanks to him."

"Ah, it was nothing!" Taiki tried to shrug the compliment off. "I'd have done it for anyone!"

"But I am not just anyone!" Knightmon started. "I am the Sub-commander of the Independent forces of Bastila!"

"Bastila?" Zenjirou frowned. "What's that?"

Lila elbowed him in the chest. "That's the name of the Kingdom that rules over Lake Zone! Don't be an idiot!"

Ignoring their comments, Knightmon continued. "If I were to die and you were not here, the Princess would be alone in her defence, and Bagura would soon over-run us all!"

"Speaking of Bagura." Dorulumon commented as a burning tornado began to form in the distance. "I'd say they're getting thuroghly trounced."

"That... is your might?" Knightmon stared at the ferocious battle quickly eradicating the Icemon forces.

"Yeah, Our combined strength with Blue Flare." Taiki nodded. "Kiriha's our ally."

"Blue Flare...?" Knightmon narrowed his eyes. "And what is the name of your team?"

"Akari-Onee-chan's team is called Xros Heart!" Chibi-Kamemon added. "Her father started it a long time ago to fight Ba-!"

"Xros Heart?" Knightmon and a few PawnChessmon exclaimed in shock. "Your team is Xros Heart!"

"Yeah." Taiki nodded. "Why? Is there something wrong?"

Knightmon shook his head. "No! But we at Bastila thought that Hinomoto's legacy had ended with his final conflict with Bagura! That he has a daughter...?"

"We never knew that, Chessu!" one of the PawnChessmon noted. "Our Luck has just doubled tremendously!"

* * *

A few moments later, Kiriha and MailBirdramon arrived to pick up those that had not gone to fight Bagura's approaching army, and to take them all to the castle of Bastila.

Yes, I really couldn't come up with a better transition than this.

Stop staring...

Please!

* * *

A short time later (yes another one of these "A BLANK TIME later" transitions), The Xros Heart and Blue Flare teams had arrived at the main Castle of Bastila.

"A short time ago, a commanding officer of Bagura took on the King and Queen at once." Knightmon started as he lead them through the winding passage ways past the various ToyAgumon and Pandamon that were scurrying about. "They sealed him within a mountain at the farthest reaches of this Zone. Unfortunately spending their life forces in the process."

A PawnChessmon decided to pick up where Knightmon left off. "The Princess took over in commanding the armies against Bagura's invading forces, Chessu. She's had a hard time keeping up pace however..."

{Zenjirou's eyes widened slightly. "A Princess?" excitement began to flood his voice. "Is she-_**OOF!" **_

Lila cut off his sentence before he could finish it with an elbow to the gut. "Oi! Don't say such things out loud!"}

Knighmon grimaced under his helm'. "Yes, The Princess has not been taking the stress very well, as the Code Crown has still not yet been found."

"That's why Bagura's still invading." Kiriha surmised. "The Code Crown has not even been taken by the owners of the Zone."

Knightmon nodded. "Exactly. But now that you've arrived...!"

Another PawnChessmon let loose a cheer. "The Code Crown is sure to be taken by you and we won't have to deal with Bagura's mean ol' ice brigades anymore!"

"It's a good thing we came then." Akari nodded, casting a glance at Taiki. _'We really came here because of something a Bagura General said... Can that really be called luck?'_

Unknown to the group, however, was a pair of glowing, feline eyes staring at them from the shadows. Or rather, one particular form in the group.

**BAGURA EMPIRE_ _ _|**

"Oi! Tac-chan!"

Tactimon groaned as he entered the main chamber. "Yes? What is it, Blastmon?"

"You're back early is all." The hulking mass of shimmering stone noted. "What happened to Magma Zone? Did you kill that filthy traitor?"

"No." Tactimon tossed his encased sword onto the lounge chair that Lilithmon usually sat on before colapsing next to it. "AncientVolcamon went insane from the heat."

"Eh?" Blastmon blinked, confused. "What?"

"It was a ruse." Tactimon stared at the still confused General. "A Trap."

"Oooohhh! So he made up Dorulumon being there?"

"Yes. Exactly." A thought struck him then. "Where's Lilithmon?"

"Ah, something about Lake Zone, you know how she gets when she's about to get a Code Crown." Blastmon chuckled as he went to monitor one of his Zones. "Or rather, not get one."

Tactimon's reply was cut short as he caught the sight of a certain Assassin vanish into a teleportation spell. _'Hmm, what did he want?'_

**LAKE ZONE_ _ _| BAGURA BASE CAMP_ _ _|**

"Oi!" Icedevimon sneered as he marched into the frozen cave. "Where's my special ice Slushie drink?"

"I'm drinking it." A female voice briskly replied from his left.

IceDevimon's head twirled so fast that ice chips snaped off of his frozen leather suit. "L-Lilithmon-sama!" his eyes widened.

"Yes? What is it you miserable excuse for a general?" The female asked as she let the emptied frozen glass smash against the ground. "Come to report another failure?"

"N-N-no! Not at all!" IceDevimon was floundering. And, of course, who wouldn't. Lilithmon was not your average General. She had a keen eye for Fashion, and was always wearing _just_ the right thing to suit a particular Zone. For example, instead of the standard Japanese Kimono she wore inside the main head-quarters, she was now wearing a black, somehow-heat-retaining, skin-tight leather jacket over a knee-length Purple dress; and instead of the sandals she wore in base were now a pair of knee-high leather boots with fancy golden straps.

To summarize, She dressed for the occasion, where as her fellow Generals had a one-outfit wardrobe.

And IceDevimon both loved and hated his commanding officer for that.

"Oi!" She snapped. "You were drooling again."

IceDevimon blinked, then brushed the forming ice-sicle off of his chin. "S-Sorry, Lilithmon-Sama!"

"So, what was it you came to report?" She leaned forward, almost pressing her nose against his. "Something about failing to capture the Code Crown?"

"I-_ItWasn'tMyFaultISware!__**PLEASEDON'TKILLMEEEEEE!**_" he started sobbing.

Lilithmon stared at the iceman as he got down on his knees and started begging for his life. _'What a waste of a perfectly scary General.'_ she grimaced.

**THE CASTLE_ _ _| THRONE ROOM_ _ _|**

"Princess Bastemon!" a ToyAgumon saluted as he rushed up from the main chamber doors. "Knightmon-Sama has returned! And he has the Generals with him!"

The Feline cat princess looked up suddenly. "Generals?" As in Plural? "Let them in!"

At that order, the Pandamon that worked Door controls undid the lock on the gate, and swung it open. "Presenting now; Knightmon-Sama with Teams Xros Heart and Blue Flare!"

"Knightmon!" She smiled as the Knight and his brigade of PawnChessmon entered the room, immediately followed by the two armies he had recruited. "I'm glad to see that you're not hurt!"

"My Lady." he bowed. "I apologize, but I fear I might have been dead had Taiki-Dono not arrived on time!"

{Taiki blinked. "Dono?"

Shoutmon grinned. "Hey, if he puts you in a good standing with the princess, don't compla-OW!"

Akari growled as she lightly whacked her fellow General on the head. "Hmmf."

Shoutmon glanced upwards at her. "What was that for?"}

"Which one is Taiki?" The Princess asked as she glanced over at the gathered crowd. "I want to give him my thanks."

Zenjirou went to take a step forward, but instead was tripped up by Lila's foot, sending him crashing into Taiki and pushing the boy forward a few steps. "Erm..."

"Yeah! That's Taiki!" Shoutmon grinned. "Always helpin' even if it Kills him!"

"Thank you very much for saving Knightmon." She smiled at him.

"Ah, it was nothing, I'd have done it for anyone, really." He smiled back, slightly nervous.

* * *

Concurrently, while the Generals and fighters began conversing about defence and attack strategies with the Royalty of the Zone, ChibiKamemon found himself trying to count the individual rocks in the floor.

Yes, something clearly _much_ more important and time consuming than defending a Zone from Bagura.

He sighed. _'Why _did_ I even come along for? I can't fight... And the most I've done is help Taiki out of a lake...'_

Meanwhile, those feline eyes from the shadows narrowed upon their target: Feet were pressed against the wall, legs coiled back in preparation to jump.

ChibiKamemon looked up as one of the PawnChessmon started looking around nervously. "Erm, excuse me..."

"Eh? Yes? What is it?" The Chessmon was exceedingly nervous.

"What's wrong?"

"You'll see soon enough." The PawnChessmon noted as he glanced around now. "Soon enough indeed. Always. Always Four Minutes and Thirteen Seconds after we get in. Always always always. Except for when it's six minutes twelve seconds..."

..._Ooookay..._

ChibiKamemon carefully took a step back away from the PawnChessmon. There might possibly be something wrong with that one...

And then, with a happy-go-lucky grin, the owner of the pair of eyes jumped out of the shadows, already diving for her target. _"CHESSUUUUU!"_

**GLOMP!**

The PawnChessmon braced himself for the impact that always struck him... Except for the fact that it **HADN'T** hit him...

Instead, the younger of the two Princesses, Chibi-Bastemon, had decided to glomp the unsuspecting Chibi-Kamemon.

The PawnChessmon blinked at the younger princess, currently dressed in a black T-shirt with the symbol for Leo on the front and a pair of slightly too wide pants. "Woah! She Didn't hit me! She Didn't hit me!' he cheered and started laughing. "oh Finally she didn't hit me!"

"Erm..." The poor Computer mouse blinked. "What just happened...?"

"Don't worry." The cat-princes that was now pinning him to the floor grinned. "He's always like this!"

"Oh..." He blinked again. "And you are?"

"The purr-rincess silly!" she rolled the "r" for some odd reason, that strange grin never leaving her face.

Meanwhile, the only member of Xros Heart that was fully paying attention to the sudden 'glomp' was RedPickmon, who meerly whistled at the spectacle. "Well, atleast it was a cat and not a bird."

"Oh oh oh oh oh! Tell me about it!" The PawnChessmon nodded. "They're always swarming in my armor when I get it back from the cleaners! It's like some sort of electro magnet to them!"

"Oooh! Right right!" RedPickmon nodded. "They're always stealing my pumpkins too!"

"Pumpkin?" The Chessmon asked in return. "What Pumpkin?"

"EXACTLY!" RedPickmon grinned in return.

As the two conversations wore on, Zenjirou sighed. "I hope he doesn't decide to join us, One crazy 'mon is more than enough."

**A SHORT TIME LATER_ _ _|**

All of Bastila Castle was cheering and celebrating, for not only was the Legendary General here, but there were two others also! Truly, Bagura would soon be forced out of their fair kingdom.

"DIGI-NOIR!" Shoutmon grinned with glee as he beheld the spread of the festive treats spread out before them.

"Fell free to eat whatever you like, Toy!" A ToyAgumon started. "It's all fair!"

With that said, the Starmonz, Shoutmon, Lopmon, and Cutemon dove into the feast. Dorulumon shook his head at the antics. "Yare Yare..."

Now where had Taiki wandered off to again...? With Finding the General in mind, Dorulumon started off down the hallways to try to find the boy.

* * *

The castle itself wasn't so much of a maze as it was winding staircases. The Bastila Castle was tall and thin, unlike most Castles that one would think of upon hearing the word. And, fortunately enough, it was easy to locate the three Generals.

They were out on a balcony, conversing about something.

"You saw our world?" Kiriha frowned.

"Yeah." Taiki nodded. "It was strange."

_Through the rift was a city. A city somewhere on Earth._

"It was distorted though." Taiki continued. "Like when the Cable signal gets corrupted."

"Cable?" Akari blinked. "What's that?"

"Television." Kiriha rolled his eyes. "He means that it looked like a broken TV set."

(Un-noticed by them, a Monitamon jumped slightly when that was said. Elsewhere in the Zone, another sneezed. And in another Zone entirely, an elder Monitamon just nodded wisely.)

"Oh... You mean those stray shows that float around?" Akari mused the thought over for a minute. "Yeah, those do get corrupted sometimes..."

"But what caused it in the first place?" Kiriha narrowed his eyes. "The only thing that could possibly affect the Digital World like that would be the..."

"The Code Crown." Dorulumon interjected.

"Right." Kiriha turned his head towards the wolf. "The Code Crown."

"What do you mean?" Taiki asked. "I thought the Code Crown was split up into different pieces?"

"It was." Dorulumon started. "But Bagura's been collecting for a long time now. Before I split, Bagura roughly had ten spread between the Three Generals. I suspect it's double that now."

"Ten times two, times three..." Akari quickly did the math. "That's nearly Sixty code Crowns!"

Kiriha brought up his Xros Loader. "I have Ten Code Crowns."

Akari counted hers as well. "Only three."

"That'd be almost Seventy Code Crowns all together." Taiki reasoned.

"There are even more than that." Dorulumon continued. "I don't know the exact number, but rumor was that it's somewhere over One Hundred."

"One Hundred Zones..." Taiki started. "And Bagura has the Majority of them?"

"We've got our work cut out for us then." Akari commented. "If one of us takes out even just one General, then that's twenty Code Crowns right there!"

"It won't be that easy though." Kiriha frowned. "Tactimon has an ulterior motive, I've never met Blastmon, and Lilithmon's..."

The shock wave of a spontaneous explosion cut his sentence off.

"Bagura!" Zenjirou cried out as he ran up to them, followed by Knightmon and Ballistamon. "Bagura's attacking!"

"Taiki-Dono!" Knightmon started. "Please lead us in this battle!"

"Of couse!" Taiki grinned as he pulled out his Xros Loader. "I can't turn my back on you!"

* * *

Yes, Indeed, Bagura had returned, and they brought their catapults with them once more.

The Lead Icemon sneered in triumph as the first wave of Ice boulders smashed onto the island's shore. "Forwards! Onwards! Press the advantage!" he ordered. "General Ice-Devimon and Lilithmon-Sama want that Code Crown!"

"Uh... Sir..." One of his companions pointed skywards.

"Yes? What is it..." The Lead Icemon glanced up to the sky, and gulped. "Oh... Dear..."

Charging right towards them with all of his might was noneother than MailBirdramon.

**"NIGHTHAWK!"**

_*Cue BLAZING BLUE FLARE!*_

A Symphony of explosions riped through the front lines once more as MailBirdramon barrel-rolled through the sky. He Swooped down, snatched up several Icemon into his claws as Kiriha dismounted.

_aoku_

"Oi! Remember me?" He smirked as he held out the Blue Xros Loader. "Reload: **GUREIMON!**"

_moeru honoo ni_

There was a flash of light as Gureimon squashed several more Icemon under his claws. "Hello Boys! I'm **BA-**_**AAAACK!**_"

_yurameku_

"MailBirdramon! Gureimon!" Kiriha ordered. _"DIGI-XROS!"_

_sanretsu no yuushi_

The two digimon in question transformed into beams of light that shot back towards behind Kiriha as they merged together.

_tekijin koete todoroku tsume to kiba no SYMPHONY!_

The dazzeling light show of blue light and electricity then vanished spontaneously.

_daremo yatsu wo tometari dekinai_

**"METALGUREIMON!"**

**SMASH!**

That is, until the massive, Hulk of a brute called MetalGureimon landed once more in the middle of the battle field.

The lead icemon's jaw dropped. "Oh frell."

_susme michi naru sekai wo _

"It's Lunch Time!" With that, MetalGureimon took to the air on the wings given by MailBirdramon, flying at such an angle that the visor on the helmet he wore reflected the sun violently back down upon the Icemon.

_unmei no GENERAL_

**"GIGA DESTROYER!"** he roared, and, upon opening all missile ports, rained Overkill down upon the poor Icemon.

_tachi hadakaru mono subete kami kudake_

* * *

Meanwhile...

**"HEAVY SPEAKER!"**

_doko ni_

Those Ice-boulders contained a nasty surprise- They were filled with Icemon!

**"DORULU TORNADOOO!"**

"Have I mentioned how much I **HATE** Bagura right now!" Akari growled as she smashed her microphone stand over an Icemon's head.

_kieta no darou_

"I agree!" Knightmon slashed through an Icemon. "Whole Heartedly!"

_Yasashiku amai kinou wa_

But something about this didn't sit right with Taiki. "Where's their general?"

* * *

_takanary ryuu no ibuki ga yatsuu wo kaeru SIGNAL_

**"TRIDENT CLAAWW!"** MetalGureimon smashed his cyber-enhanced left claw into a catapult, shredding it with MailBirdramon's tail blades.

"You there!" Kiriha called out as he pressed his foot down on one of the Icemon's chests. "Where's your general?"

_ao no gun ga daichi wo yurugasu..._

* * *

Deep within the castle, inside the water treatment center, several of the "Iceboulders" that had landed in the moat had floated down within the castle, including among them, IceDevimon and several Icemon.

"Heh... We're in..."

* * *

Princess Bastemon clenched her fists tight around the railing as she watched the Icemon attack her castle once again.

_misero tsuyosa no akashi wo_

"Knightmon... Please..." she frowned.

"Now now, princess, didn't they ever teach you not to fall in love with your body guard?" A cold, chilling voice started behind her. "After all... They might just fail to protect you _while_ protecting you."

_saikyou no DIGIXROS..._

Bastemon turned around. "IceDevimon, I presume?"

"Yes..." He sneered. "We meet at last..."

_yurusenai ima wo subete..._

"Now then..." An Icemon stepped forward. "Give us the Code Crown Or Else!"

"Or else what?" The princess shot back.

"Or else...!" The Icemon held up his fist...

_Kami Kudake!_

**"ROCK DAMASHIIII!"**

...Only to spontaneously explode in a burst of flame and music.

"What the-!" IceDevimon glared at the free floating data. "Who Dares...?"

"Oi!" Shoutmon called out from a nearby ledge. "Didn't you ever learn that it was rude to pick on defenseless princesses?"

"What!" IceDevimon glared. "How did you know about our brilliant attack Stratagey!"

Shoutmon puffed mightily. "As if! I saw through it immediately!"

Suddenly, Lopmon, Cutemon, Starmon, and the Pickmonz surrounded the lot of them.

"Give up while you still can!" Lopmon ordered.

"We won't let you hurt any more innocents, Kyu~!" Cutemon added was a fist punch.

"Prepare for a massive smack down, brother!" Starmon grinned.

"Hah!" Icedevimon laughed. "As if!" And with that, he slashed through his Icemon brigade and absorbed their data immediately.

There was a flash of light, and, suddenly, he grew in size, immediately ripping through the roof with his massive, club like hands. For some odd reason, he decided to yell "HOOOONK!" As he took to the air. "HONK HONK HONK!"

Shoutmon paled. "What... The... Heck..."

The RedPickmon jumped up. "He's Gamzee! He's Gamzee! Take him down! Take Him Down!"

"Who's...?" Cutemon started.

"Nevermind who!" Lopmon grabbed his hand and raced off for the stairs. "We have to stop him!"

* * *

_asu no yukue ga kietemo_

Shoutmon threw a patented **"ROCK DAMASHIIIII!" **at the massive Ice beast as he ran along the roof tops. The attack just bounced off the frozen 'mon's arm. "Damn it! I can't hit him!"

**"BLAZING ICE!"** Lopmon let loose a stream of burning Ice at IceDevimon.

"You impudent little...!" he swung at her as the attack grazed his face, but, easily, she dodged.

_tatakai wa kienai_

**"KYUUU!"**

**"WISH UPON A STAAARRR!"**

Shooting Stars, and a super powered fist impacted the Demon in the back of his head.

"Why you...!"

Suddenly...!

"EVERYONE!" Taiki cried out as He, Dorulumon, and Ballistamon ran up from the ground floor. "Sorry we're late!"

"Better Late than never!" Shoutmon grinned.

**"DRILL BUSTER!"** Dorulumon launched a barrage of Drills out at IceDevimon.

Actual scratches appeared on his form.

_Sono hate ni aru_

**"HEAVY SPEAKER!"** Ballistamon launched a wave of sound.

This only drove IceDevimon to thrash towards the blue beetle, managing to ensnare him in one of his fists.

"N'GAH!"

"Ballistamon!" Taiki gasped in horror.

_nanika wo oitsuzuke_

**"ROWDY ROCKER!"**

**"TRIDENT CLAW!"**

Suddenly, diving off of the top of MetalGureimon was Akari, swinging her Mic-stand right at IceDevimon's head, while the Dinosaur lunged for the arm.

IceDevimon was blindsided, and suffered a broken wrist from the impact, Dropping Ballistamon to the ground- but in no condition to Digi-Xros.

Spontaneously, before MetalGureimon could do anything more in the battle, a shadowy form burst from nowhere, slammed into his head, and sent him flying down towards the ground.

"Taiki! We Need Xros Four!" Shoutmon started. Just what they needed. ANOTHER bad guy to fight!

Oi. Wait! Didn't I just say...!

"Ballistamon's no good!" Dorulumon roared as he activated his "Drill Blader" Attack.

And then, Shoutmon blinked. "Right..."

_susme michi naru sekai wo_

"AKARI!" he held out his hand. "The Xros Loader!"

"Right!" With that, Akari threw the Digivice at her co-General.

_unmei no GENERAL_

Shoutmon Caught it with ease, and, just as Dorulumon landed next to Taiki, he cried out the magic phrase. **"DIGI-XROS!"**

_tachi hadakaru _

"DORULU-CANNON!"

The fusion once again formed, and aimed directly at IceDevimon's chest. **"LOCK ON!"**

_mono subete_

IceDevimon couldn't even react, the attack came so suddenly and powerfully. "NOOO!"

**F-**_**WHAMMMM!**_

_Kami Kudake!_

Data flew into the air, and IceDevimon was no-more.

Now, the mystery remained... What was the shadow that sent MetalGureimon flying with one hit?

**BAGURA BASE_ _ _|**

"That went about as well as I could have expected." Lilithmon sighed as she watched the burnt and scathed form of IceDevimon teleport in from the epicenter of the explosion.

"S...Sorry...Lilithmon-sama..." he murmured. "I..I failed..."

"Yes. I see." Lilithmon placed her hand on her face. "So many times."

It was then that Ba'almon teleported into the base. "Lilithmon."

"Oh, it's the Shinigami." Lilithmon narrowed her eyes. "What do you want?"

"Just to offer my humble services." The assassin replied. "My dear General."

Lilithmon raised an eyebrow. "Oh...?"

**THE CASTLE_ _ _|**

"Thank you all for helping us." The princess smiled at the gathered warriors. "The Bagura Army nearly had us all there."

"It was nothing! Really!" Akari smiled back. "We'd do it again in a heart beat!"

Kiriha nodded. "Blue Flare will remain as long as necessary."

"Bagura won't dare come at us again!" Shoutmon smashed one of his fists into his open hand. "Especially with Three Xros Loaders against them!"

The princess smiled. "Thank you all. I Don't think there's any way I can show my gratitude any more!"

"Hey! Didn't you say you were going to make Taiki A knight?" Shoutmon grinned. "Maybe you could..." he trailed off. "Eh, Taiki?" He turned around to lightly nudge the boy. "You've been a bit quiet..."

It was then that the combined stress of the recoil from the Dorulu Cannon and the general lack of sleep from the past three days finally caught up with our poor general.

"Taiki!" came the mass cry as the goggle wearing boy slumped to the ground.

**ONE HOUR SPECIAL: BE CONCLUDED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. **


	11. Xros Heart! Burn!

**ATTENTION! DO NOT READ ON UNLESS YOU'VE READ THE **_**PREVIOUS**_** CHAPTER. THIS IS A TWO-PART RELEASE! **

_*cue Bouken no Hajimari*_

_"My Name is Kudo, Taiki. I was brought to this world, The Digital World, where I met Shoutmon and his pals. This place is currently under invasion by the Bagura army."_

Cut to the Multi-zone'd Chibi-map, with IceDevimon cowering besides a bathtub with Lilithmon inside (Bagura Zone); Cutemon and Lopmon sharing a large bucket of Diginoir (Xros Heart Zone); Kiriha standing atop MetalGureimon's head triumphantly while holding a flag with his team's logo (Blue Flare Zone); and a mischievous Monitamon peeking out from behind a door reading "Nene's room" (Twilight Zone).

_"Yesterday, We arrived in Lake Zone where a strange rift in space drew our attention to the Bagura Army's current presence. Kiriha and Akari raced into battle to protect the Zone's capital, the Castle of Bastila, from the forces of IceDevimon. _

_"A new Digixros, MetalGureimon, was called in by fusing Gureimon and MailBirdramon. Meanwhile, the Icemon forces attempted a sneak invasion, seeking Lake Zone's Code Crown. Shoutmon, Lopmon, and the others stayed behind in the castle, and discovered their ruse, giving time for me and Dorulumon to Digixros into the Dorulu-Cannon and blast him to scrap data._

_"Unfortunately, the recoil of using the Dorulu-Cannon twice in one day was too much, and I collapsed under the stress."_

_*cue TITLE THEME*_

**XROS HEART! BURN UP!**

**BASTILA CASTLE_ _ _| DAY FIVE_ _ _|**

_*cue Toushi*_

In slow motion, Shoutmon and Akari watched as their general collapsed to the ground. "TAIKI!"

"Taiki-Dono!" the PawnChessmon quickly rushed to his aid.

"What happened?" Knightmon asked. "Is he all right?"

"He's gone and collapsed again!" Zenjirou started panicking. "He always used to do this back home!"

Akari gasped. "You mean he always fainted?" Then, she narrowed her eyes and jumped at him, fists clenched. "And you only thought to bring this up now!"

"Eh, well..." Zenjirou paled a bit.

"He'll be fine." Kiriha started as he pulled his hand away from the other General's forehead. "He doesn't have a fever or anything."

Shoutmon sighed in relief. "Well, that's great... but why'd he collapse in the first place!"

"The Cannon." Dorulumon started. "When we fired this time, we might have bounced back against a wall or something."

Akari groaned as she crushed her hat between her fists. "Great, now we're down a General!"

"Yeah, but at least he's okay!" Shoutmon cut in.

While Xros Heart's two generals began bickering once more, Kiriha sighed, and turned towards the princess. "Do you have any rooms available?"

"He can borrow the master suit." The princess smiled. "I sure as well haven't been using it."

"Princess..." Knightmon started.

"What?" She glared. "It's not like Bagura's given me any chance to get a good night's rest or anything!"

Meanwhile, Lila crossed her arms and huffed. "Anyone feel like they're forgetting something?"

"Nope." The Redpickmon replied. "Not really."

"EH?" The Random pawnChessmon blinked as he looked Lila over. "When did you get here!"

The Lillymon sighed. "Good grief."

**SOMEWHERE INSIDE THE FORREST OUTSIDE THE CASTLE_ _ _|**

Nene frowned as she watched the general of Xros Heart collapse once again on a looped replay. "He won't do at all." She grimaced as the tape replayed once more. "Not if all he'll do is collapse like that." with that, she turned to walk deeper into the forest.

The Monitamon that was playing said tape cut the recording short as he started after her. "Nene-sama!"

"Yes?" She asked back.

"Maybe you're being a bit harsh on them?" The Monitamon offered. "Taiki Kudo hasn't had any sleep for days, after all."

"True, but what's two days compared to a month?" Nene commented. "If he can't even stay awake for a few measly days, then he won't be of any use to me."

"Nene-sama..." the Monitamon sighed. _'You really want to get him back, don't you?'_

"We'll be going with Blue Flare as our Chosen General." she continued on. "He's the only one who's ruthless enough to pull off what we desire."

_"And you like him!"_ the Monimon's voice echoed from the Xros Loader in her jacket pocket. _"You like him down to every last Pixel, moni!"_

Nene stopped walking forward, and closed her eyes tightly. "Quit spreading lies."

_"But it's true, isn't it!"_ the Monimon continued as it reloaded on her head. "You like him you like him!"

"I Do not!"

The Monitamon could only watch with amusement as the tiny Emoticon and their lead General began to fight over who did or didn't like someone.

**BAGURA OUTPOST_ _ _|**

Lilithmon smirked as she watched the massive de-frosting lamps were dragged into the chamber. "Perfect! Soon he'll be free from this chamber!"

IceDevimon gulped. _'The most feared Military sub-commander ever in the history of the Digital World, even when compared to the prestigious Lord Tactimon... And now...?'_ "Lilithmon-s-sama..." He stuttered. "Is this such a good idea?"

"And why wouldn't it be?" She didn't sound mad, per-say, but, rather, unfocused on the defrosting of the new general.

"W-Well..." The IceDemon stuttered some more. "He's... He's..." He couldn't come up with a good reason. "He really creeps us all out, all right?" He finally tried.

"Hm? Good for you." was her nonchalant reply.

IceDevimon sneered. This was not going according to plan! This beast was to be his replacement! And Lilithmon didn't seem to care! No! Dare say that not even his loyal subordinate Icemon cared! Why! He seemed to be the ONLY one who...

Wait.

No...

That Ba'almon fellow seemed to care, if only for his own personal reasons.

The assassin was currently blankly staring at the ice encrusted wall and the female general of the Bagura Army. IceDevimon scowled. _'What's his problem anyways? Did she step on his pet rock as a kid or something?'_

**THE CASTLE_ _ _|**

**"KNIGHTO!"**

**"PAWN!"**

A few confused Icemon who had gotten lost within the underground tunnels were vaporized by sword strikes and spear stabbings.

"That should take care of the last of them." Knightmon affirmed.

Meanwhile, elsewhere...

**"ROWDY ROCKER!"**

Twin Mic-stands smashed into one poor Icemon's skull, putting it out of it's misery.

"Geeze... I really hope Bagura doesn't try to attack while we're dealing with these stragglers." Shoutmon grimaced. "That'd be just like them!"

Akari sighed. "You know they're going to do that now that you've mentioned it, right?"

"DOH!"

**BAGURA BASE_ _ _|**

IceDevimon stalked through the tunnels of the icy base, grumbling to himself. "Why don't we just unfreeze this mammoth of a boss? She asks." He growled. "Why don't we just replace you for surviving a dual barrel cannon blast? She asks." he stopped to smash his fist into the wall. "BAH! I don't even know why I liked her in the first place!"

"Because." Came a cold voice from behind him. "She cheats."

IceDevimon turned his head slowly to face the speaker. "Ba'almon?"

Yes, indeed, the assassian was leaning against a wall, seemingly having been there the whole time.

"Lilithmon cheats, plain and simple." He continued. "She uses her wiles and her dark magic to control those weaker minded, even if they're strong enough to compose an entire army."

"Eh?" IceDevimon narrowed his eyes. "What are you going on about?"

"Take my advice." Ba'almon continued. "Get out of here while you still can."

"Bah! So you can take her for yourself!" IceDevimon sneered. "You like her don't you!"

"Something like that." Ba'almon scoffed.

"And what's that supposed to mean!" IceDevimon nearly shouted.

"If I had a choice in the matter." Ba'almon commented as he vanished into his whirlwind of spell papers. "I wouldn't even be working for the Army."

IceDevimon blinked at the spot where the digimon had been for a few moments before he finally put his thoughts into words.

"What a strange guy..."

**DREAM SCAPE_ _ _| JAPAN, EARTH_ _ _| FLASH BACK_ _ _| SEVERAL YEARS EARLIAR_ _ _|**

Taiki's eyes slowly opened to the sight of a familiar hill. One that he used to walk down daily on his way home from school. "What...?"

The last thing he could remember, he was in the Digital World, in Lake Zone. So how had he...?

"Is this a dream?" he asked himself.

No reply.

As expected, there was nobody around for miles, except for th...

Except for the very much younger version of himself walking down the sidewalk past him.

"What the...!" He blinked.

The younger boy didn't hear him, and continued walking down the street.

"This..." Taiki couldn't even formulate the words properly.

What was going on here?

**BAGURA BASE_ _ _|**

Lilithmon slumped to the floor of her personal chambers. There was absolutely NO ONE within the castle she could use to use her mirror magic on in order to get the Code Crown. They were all so gosh damn happy about themselves!

She sighed, and went through the list of those in the castle that she could use.

In Xros Heart: That traitor wolf would know better, having worked with the Empire before; the pink bunny was too chipper about everything; the fisherman from lake zone was too devoted to even leave his post; that blasted Drum was too eager to be the all clear signal; The boy general was out cold for some reason and lost within his own mind; the boy shoutmon was too proud to fall against any such tricks; the girl shoutmon was too devoted to keeping her mate in check; the brown rabbit was...

Was...

Wait.

How had she missed that the first time? Some sort of perception filter? A glitch in a time field?

Well, In any case, Lilithmon had her next target in sight.

**THE CASTLE_ _ _|**

Lopmon shivered as she wandered the hallways. "Why does this always happen to me for?"

Everyone in Xros Heart had split up to search the castle for stray Icemon before the next attack.

And she had gotten lost and separated from her search partner within the first five minutes.

It was extraordinarily cold in this part of the castle, almost as if it were frozen solid.

Logic dictated that there had to be an Icemon somewhere nearby.

But where...?

_"...Looopmoooon..."_ a voice echoed down the hallways.

"Wha? Who's there?" She looked around. Something wasn't right here.

_"Oh Lopmoooon..."_ the voice came again.

"W-Who's there?" She took up a fighting stance. "I... I'm not afraid of you!"

_"Could you come over here, Lopmon...?"_ the voice asked.

"Come over where!" She narrowed her eyes. "No! I'm not going to fall for this!"

_"I need your help Lopmon..."_

"NO! This is some kind of trick!" She growled. "Get out of my head!"

"LOPMON!"

"I SAID **GET **_**OUT**__!" _She spun around and threw a punch, one that was easily caught by a mildly surprised Cutemon.

"Kyu?" he blinked. "Why'd you try to punch me?"

**BAGURA BASE_ _ _|**

Lilithmon growled. That one was too strong. She couldn't even get her to follow the voice, let alone fall for the "mother's request" illusion.

No, she'd have to try someone else entirely.

Who was next on the list...? She resumed monitoring the castle with her Magic...

No, that Chibi-Computer mouse wouldn't do... He was too tied up with the younger princess...

Literally? Serriously? She didn't even mean for that to be a pun!

**THE CASTLE_ _ _|**

"There you go, Ballistamon!" Zenjirou grinned as he closed the casing to Ballistamon's chest. "See how that feels!"

Ballistamon took a few moments, then spun his left arm around at a very reasonable rate of five Miles per hour for at least five seconds. "Good as new."

"Awesome!" Zenjirou threw the wrench in his hand onto the desk behind him, and reclined in his chair. "My mechanical skills finally have a use in this group!"

"Percussive maintenance?" Lila offered.

"Sure! But without the percussive part!" Zenjirou grinned as he looked back at the girl. "Wait, what's percussive mean again?"

Lila sighed, then turned to leave. "You're stupid."

After a few moments, Zenjirou glanced to Ballistamon. "What'd I say?"

"N'gah." The usual catchphrase was his only reply.

* * *

Lila wandered the halls. "Stupid Zenjirou." She muttered under her breath. "Stupid Akari. Stupid Shoutmon." She wrenched her eyes shut. "How come everyone around here has some special skill and I'm just here, doing nothing!" she kicked an empty box of Digi-Noir down the passage way. "Even Chibi-Kamemon saved Taiki's life! He can do things! The most I've ever been used for is a replacement for Akari in a Digi-Xros!"

She scowled. "A Stupid replacement that couldn't even win a proper battle without having another digimon added on!"

As the Lillymon stormed through the castle hallways, a faint glow from a nearby room caught her attention. "Hm..?" she glanced inside, and saw the source of the glow emitting from a mirror.

So, she stepped inside, and went over to the mirror, pushing the cloth over it to the ground.

**BAGURA BASE_ _ _|**

Perfect! Someone had taken the bait!

Lilithmon smirked as she stepped forward, into, and through the mirror itself.

**THE CASTLE_ _ _|**

Lila gasped as she saw a near identical version of herself before her. "I...Impossible..."

No, it wasn't that she saw her own reflection in the mirror, she's not an idiot, you silly reader.

No, Instead it was a different version of herself. No Wings. No Plant themed clothes. It was her, but only one hundred percent human.

"Are you...?" She asked.

_"Are you...?"_ the mirror replied.

Lila's reflection took a step forward, and she felt herself compelled to do the same.

A sort of... ripple effect later, and she found herself in a void, standing before the other version of herself.

They said nothing, only simply staring at each other.

They each reached out a hand, and, in a sort of testing way, placed their palms against each other.

Suddenly, Lila's reflection smirked evily, and then there was a spark of dark purple energy and...

**SHATTER!**

Lila's eyes snapped open, her hands trembling horribly as she stared at the shattered mirror on the ground.

What was she thinking? Of course you can't walk through mirrors! That would only just knock it to the ground and break it!

She shook her head out. That was just stupid. Stupid, Stupid, Dumb and Stupid!

Lila took a step away from the broken mirror and turned towards the door way. "I hope nobody heard that..."

A Broken mirror was Seven years bad luck...

...Maybe a Code Crown Could reverse it?

**BAGURA BASE_ _ _|**

Of course, when one entered the mirror realm, they did not physically do so, only their souls moved across the thresh-hold. It still felt real though.

Ugh, but the mirror on the other side had broken because that stupid fairy girl's body had kept moving without her mind's permission as was SUPPOSED to happen with the Mirror Possession spell.

But, oh well, a thought had been placed regardless. The Lillymon would now seek out the code crown, and bring it too her and her new general... If he would hurry up and-

"LILITHMON SAMAAAA!" IceDevimon cried out from the other side of the chamber. "LILITHMON SAMAAAAA!"

"Yes yes? What is it?" Lilithmon growled.

"DaiPenmon's awake ma'am! And he's mad! He's..."

Suddenly, a rather loud Honk filled the air.

Soon followed by another, lower one.

And another loud one.

And Another lower one.

"Dear Azoolongmon... Leave me alone! Leave me alone!" IceDevimon's screams of terror filled the entire Bagura Base. "AIEEEEEEEEEE!"

Lilithmon paled. Was it possible that the deep freeze had broken the legendary general's mind?

Possibly.

Just quite possibly.

It had?

The sounds of a mad, honking penguin filled the base for the rest of the day.

**DREAM SPACE_ _ _|**

Taiki followed his younger self for what seemed like a good while, but in reality had only been a few minutes, dreading the moment that was to come.

Taiki the younger finally passed the soccer field, and the soccer ball, and the classmate who was sitting on the ground next to said ball. _"Hey, are you allright?"_ he asked.

The boy looked up slightly. _"I'm Fine."_ he affirmed.

Taiki shook his head. "No he's not! Help him!" He hadn't seen it the first time, but there had been blood on the soccer ball, there had been a small patch of red in the other boy's blond hair. He was clearly NOT all right!

_"Okay... if you say so."_ With that, younger Taiki kept on walking down the street.

Taiki didn't want to follow him anymore, he wanted to help the other boy next to the soccer ball, but fate had other ideas, or, perhaps, his own memories couldn't show him?

In any case, Taiki found the world around him moving away from his classmate and keeping pace with his younger self.

"You have to go back and help him!" he tried.

"You can't turn your back on him!" he ordered.

Younger Taiki didn't listen.

And, just as it happened before...

A few minutes later, an ambulance came rushing down the street, sirens blazing, catching the younger boy's attention.

"Come on!" Taiki ordered. "Go back!"

That time, his younger self seemed to hear him.

They both dashed back up the street, to where their former classmate had been sitting on the sidewalk.

Now, the boy was gone, and a gathered crowd in it's place.

Both Taikis came to a stop as their classmate was loaded onto the ambulance, and driven away to the hospital.

_"W...What happened!"_ The Younger boy asked.

_"That poor kid got hit in the head by a soccer ball..."_ a citizen of the now shrinking crowd replied to the younger boy. _"He... He just collapsed in the street... And..."_

Taiki looked away from all this. He'd heard it once before. And regretted hearing every word of it.

He looked around, taking in things for the second time. There was a woman, who looked like Akari somewhat, taking her younger daughter away from the scene, and a man, who could have been mistaken for Kiriha almost, talking to a police officer- clearly the one who called the ambulance.

But, on the ground, next to the soccer ball, left completely unattended, was a pair of green lensed, rounded goggles. The very same pair he wore at that exact moment. Only fresher, newer.

As the crowd dispersed, and as the younger Taiki was left to find that pair of goggles that had belonged to his classmate, a storm began to roll in. And, as the first few drops of rain began to fall from the sky, the younger Taiki started to cry.

Taiki closed his eyes, and wished that moment would just end already.

**THE CASTLE_ _ _|**

ChibiKamemon frowned as Taiki, sound asleep in the bed provided by the princess' castle, began to cry in his sleep. "I wonder what's wrong with him...?"

The younger of the two princesses, ChibiBastemon, shrugged as she finished tieing a knot in the rope that was binding the chibi-computer mouse Digimon to the foot of the bed. "Meh. Sis always cries anymore..." a grin broke out on her face. "I think everyone cries in their sleep!"

"I...I don't think I cry in my sleep..." ChibiKamemon narrowed his eyes.

"I'll make you then!" There was a devious grin on that cat-girl's face as she tightened the knot.

ChibiKamemon gulped. Now he was in trouble...

**THE DREAM SPACE_ _ _|**

Taiki found himself in a hospital room next, with his younger self putting the goggles on the desk next to the coma bound boy.

_"I don't know if you can hear me or not, but..."_ he started. _"I know how you like goggles, and If these'll make you feel better, then I really hope they'll help!"_ he sniffed. _"Everyone already misses you. Rin's already making a get well soon box! And Katou's got this card he's getting everyone to sign!"_

The boy in the bed made no reply.

_"Please get better soon!"_

**BAGURA BASE_ _ _|**

Ba'almon smirked to himself as he watched Lilithmon emerge from her personal chambers. He now knew for sure... She was the one.

"Oh DaiPenmon!" Lilithmon groaned, exasperated. "Do you have to _lick_ him too?"

The Giant penguin was currently licking one of the two Popsicles that he wielded as weapons- the white one that contained the now frozen Ice-Devimon. "HoNk." he replied contently.

_"I R-R-Really W-w-w-w-would l-l-l-like t-t-t-to remind you!"_ he stuttered from the freezing cold through the Popsicle. _"T-t-t-t-that I objected r-r-r-repeatedly t-t-t-to t-t-t-this!"_

"Yes, yes, it's been noted." She sighed, and placed a hand to her forehead.

"HoNk HoNk HoNk." DaiPenmon commented as he continued to lick the Popsicle.

"Ugh... THE most annoying sound in existence." Lilithmon groaned.

Ba'almon was actually having trouble containing his glee at her distress.

**THE CASTLE_ _ _|**

A Statue, made in hon nor of the previous King and Queen of Lake Zone, was proudly displaying the defeat of a fearsome penguin like creature.

It was made of a transparent like stone, and glowed with a brilliant yellow.

Lila raised her hands, placed them together, and formed her primary weapon in a zombie like fashion. Monotonely, she intoned. **"Flower Cannon."**

* * *

_*cue Kinpaku*_

The First explosion was coincidentally timed with the beginning of yet another assault from Bagura.

**"SHOUTMON! BALLISTAMON! DORULUMON! STARMONZ!"** Akari cried out. **"DIGI-XROS!"**

A moment Later, Xros Four entered the battle, throwing out a Four Victorize beam out across the moat towards the approaching Icemon army.

"It's not going to be enough!" Xros Four started. "There are just too many of them!"

**"GUREIMON! MAILBIRDRAMON! DIGI-XROS!"**

**"METALGUREIMON!"**

Kiriha's Blue Flare army entered the fray as well, using over kill like it was going out of style.

Still, though, no matter how many Icemon fell to the devastating attacks, a thousand more would seem to replace them.

And they were making progress on freezing the moat solid.

"Deffend the Castle at all costs!" Knightmon ordered as a group of ToyAgumon and Pandamon rushed to meet an oncoming hord of Icemon that had managed to make a small bridge.

It was soon a worthless cause.

For the demonic sound of "HONK" Filled the air, sending shivvers down the spines of all present.

"No! Impossible...!" Princess Bastemon clenched her fists around the railing. "Not the beast that killed my parrents...!"

Indeed, DaiPenmon had entered the field of battle, with Lilithmon riding on his head.

"Destroy them all!" She ordered. "DaiPenmon!"

**DREAM SCAPE_ _ _|**

It had been six months before the boy had emerged from his coma, and returned to school, just in time for graduation.

_"Taiki."_ He started quietly as he approached the younger boy. _"I heard that you'd returned these back then..."_ he held out the goggles. _"So I...I want you to have them back."_

_"But why...?"_ Younger Taiki asked. _"They're yours, aren't they?"_

_"I can't play sports any more."_ the boy explained. _"The doctor says I might have a relapse and... my Mom wants me to quit everything. Having these... Just makes her sad."_

Taiki nodded his head at that. _"Okay. I'll take them."_

The boy continued _"You don't have to wear them, if you don't want to..."_

_"No."_ Taiki took the googles and put them on. _"I'll wear them so that I'll always be reminded of what I should always do!"_

_"And what's that?"_ the other boy blinked.

_"That I can't ever turn my back on anyone!"_

* * *

Creatures born in the digital realm: Digimon. Although made of data, they laugh, fight, and cry just like us! They're our special friends! Let's gather up as many teammates as we can! Come along with us on this marvelous adventure through the world!

_**"DIGI-XROS!"**_

_*Cue _**Never Give Up! **_(Tv Size) By _Sonar Pocket_*_

**

* * *

**

Taiki Yawned as he sat up in bed. "Ugh... I feel like I got hit by a brick wall."

There was a muffled reply from ChibiKamemon, buried under a sleeping kitty-kat princess and tied up with rope.

"Huh..." Taiki blinked. How had that happened?

Oh well...

Taiki got up and headed off down the castle hallways to try to find someone who might have some sort of clue as to what was going on.

He wandered down the hallways, and came across a window overlooking the zone. What he saw was a major wake up call.

Almost everyone and everything in sight was frozen in place.

MetalGureimon had been brutally beaten to the ground, and looked like he had been sent through a trash compactor to boot.

Xros Four had been split back into his component forms, and each frozen apart from each other.

And then he spoted someone moving down below.

Lila was walking across the frozen moat, carrying a Code Crown tightly in her hands, right towards Lilithmon.

The two then vanished in a swirl of magic.

"Lila...?" He growled. What had happened?

With a grimace, he reached up and traced a small hairline crack along the side of his goggles. Something was wrong, and he had fallen asleep at the worst possible time!

With a sudden burst of speed, he ran down the hallways, and found himself outside.

"Everyone!" He called out, hoping to hear someone, anyone, reply.

None but his own voice.

Was everyone frozen?

Regardless, he had to get Lila away from Lilithmon!

_*cue Toushi*_

"TAIKI!"

He turned his head slightly, but kept on running. "Akari!" He grinned at the girl racing to catch up with him.

"You Idiot! What are you doing out here!" She growled at him. "You'll catch a cold!"

"Lila vanished with a Bagura General!" Taiki explained. "She had the Code Crown!"

"WHAT!" Akari growled. "Of all the times...!"

"What?" Taiki blinked.

"Lilithmon has the power to hypnotize anyone with even the slightest amount of doubt about themselves into doing whatever she wants!" Akari elaborated. "If she's got Lila and the Code Crown...!"

"Oiii!"

Neither General missed a step as Zenjrou slid down a small ice pillar and joined their group.

"Where have you been!" Akari growled.

"Fighting off Icemon!" The kendo student held up one of the PawnChessmon spears. "Knightmon protected me when everything froze solid."

"So It's just us then?" Taiki asked.

"Kiriha was trying to defrost MetalGureimon last I checked." Akari dryly noted. "With a hair dryer."

"Eh?" Zenjirou blinked. "Where'd he get one of those?"

"No clue." She shrugged as best as she could while running.

"Well then!" Taiki grinned. "Let's go get Lila and the Code Crown back from Bagura!"

"Lila!" Zenjirou exclaimed as he nearly tripped over a rock. "What do you mean 'get her back'?"

"Lilithmon has her." Akari started.

"And Lilithmon's...?"

"One of the three Generals!" Taiki started. "Weren't you paying attention when Akari explained all this back in Green Zone?"

"Eh... I didn't think it was relevant at the time." Zenjirou sighed.

"I hate to bring this up, but I don't know what good we'll be able to do even if we find their base- everyone's frozen solid!" Akari noted. "And there's only so much I can do like this... I don't even know where Lopmon is!"

"We'll just have to wing it then." Taiki confirmed. "All I know is that I can't turn my back on her!"

**BAGURA BASE_ _ _|**

Lilithmon growled. This stupid flower girl got the code crown just fine, but wouldn't let _GO _of it. "If that stupid mirror hadn't broken, I would've been able to put in the full orders!" She tried pulling the stupid piece of jewelry out of Lila's hand, but it just wouldn't budge. "Well, then, I'll just have to cut your hand off!"

IceDevimon, still within the icicle, shuddered at thought. "A heart as frozen solid as mine is not even that cruel!" he muttered before DaiPenmon licked him again. "OI! What is it with you and licking?"

"HoNk."

"And stop honking, Honk!" IceDevimon continued.

Ignoring the honking madness behind her, Lilithmon pulled a long, thin katana from some infinite reaching pocket in her jacket. "One strike is all it takes...!" She raised the blade...

**THE CASTLE_ _ _|**

Meanwhile, Kiriha sat atop the MetalGureimon-sicle while waving a hair dryer over the ice. Where he had gotten the hair dryer from even he himself did not know, but it didn't seem to be working.

He sighed, exasperated, and stood up.

A bend this way, a stretch that way, and then...

"RAHHHH!" he threw the hair dryer down at the ice block in frustration.

The poor thing just bounced off the ice and fell down towards the ground.

"That was stupid." He sighed. Now he'd lost the only tool that possibly could free MetalGurei-**CRACK.**

Wait..

...What?

**CRACK.**

**SNAP.**

**CREAK...**

Kiriha looked down and blinked at the spider web crack now spreading throughout the entire ice block. "Oh...!"

His exclamation of pure shock and horror at the sudden explosion of ice was subdued by... well... the sound of a sudden explosion of Ice.

**BAGURA BASE_ _ _|**

The whole Zone shook as a massive ice block exploded.

"Wooooaahhhh!" Lilithmon quickly lost her balance and fell to the ground.

"HONK honk HONK!" DaiPenmon laughed at her expense.

Lila, somehow, still managed to stay on her feet the whole time, even when DaiPenmon was forced to take a step to keep itself upright.

"What in Heaven zone was that?" Lilithmon groaned.

**THE CASTLE_ _ _|**

MetalGureimon roared in triumph as his icy-prison was broken. "YOOOWWWCH! That's cold!"

"Um... MetalGureimon?" Kiriha asked his partner as he barely managed to cling onto the left-most horn.

"Yeah Kiriha?" MetalGureimon shifted his eyes over towards his partner.

"Maybe you could put me down?" the general asked. "Preferably on something solid and not frozen ice?"

"Uh... Sure..."

**BAGURA BASE_ _ _|**

Regardless, She needed that Code Crown! And quickly!

Lilithmon found the Katana again, and prepared to slice of Lila's arms. "You won't need them where you're going...!" She tried to justify before...

_**THWANG!**_

...A spear suddenly sailed THROUGH the Sword, yanked it out of her grip, and pinned it onto the IceDevimon-sicle.

"Oh Me Oh My!" IceDevimon gulped, for, you see, the spear had continued through the sword and into the Popsicle, barely missing harpooning the frozen Ice Demon by a good inch.

"HoNk!" DaiPenmon glared at the person who had dared destroy his Popsicle- None other than Zenjirou.

"Haha! Nothing beats the Tsurugi-Toss!" He grinned. "It's simply the best there is!"

{Taiki blinked and whispered to Akari. "What's with all the references from everyone lately?"

She shrugged. "I don't have a clue. Must be something popular, though."}

"Oi! Well, if it isn't little old Xros Heart." Lilithmon glared as she turned away from the Lillymon with the Code Crown. "All lined up and ready to give me your Code Crowns?"

"Not a chance!" Akari pulled out her Mic stand. "We'll take you all on if it's the last thing we do!"

"Give us back Lila!" Zenjirou ordered.

"You know..." Lilithmon aimed her Katana at them. "I've always found it odd that you lot have managed to keep Digi-Xrossing even though your lead General was out cold." She started. "And then I hear from IceDevimon that there's a RED Xros Loader along with the Orange one we already knew about!"

"Heh, what do you mean?" Taiki held up his orange one. "I only see one Xros Loader here, don't you?"

"Yup!" Akari emptied out her pockets. "No Red Xros Loader in sight!"

"Don't play games with me!" Lilithmon then pulled Lila up close, and put the blade to her neck. "I Know that you all have two Xros Loaders, so Stop lying and give me your Code Crowns, or I'll kill this one where she stands!"

"You do that and the Code Crown will go flying off to someone else." Came a rather... Cool voice all of a sudden.

And I mean cool as in the modern Pop sense as "Calm, cool and collected" rather than all the Ice puns that I've been pulling within these last few chapters.

Everyone turned their heads towards the source of the voice, to see none other than Dorulumon, with Cutemon and Lopmon riding on his back.

"Oh, well if it isn't the traitor!" Lilithmon glared. "Didn't DaiPenmon freeze you solid?"

"Oh, funny thing about that." Came another... More Rowdy voice.

"Shouto!" Akari smiled.

"Ice isn't the best thing to trap people in." Shoutmon started as he walked out next to Dorulumon. "It tends to crack under the pressure." he winked.

"N'gah!" Ballistamon jumped out next. "A Wall cannot block what can move at eighty eight miles per hour."

"Grr..." Lilithmon growled.

"You're out numbered!" Kiriha called out as he and MailBirdramon lowered into view. "Give the Code Crown back, or we'll have to take it from you!"

"Don't forget about Lila!" Zenjirou shouted. "She's the one that has it right now!"

"Hey, what's up with her anyways?" Shoutmon asked. "She looks like a zombie."

"Shoutmon!" Akari scolded. "That's not a nice thing to say!"

"What?" he blinked. "I'm just saying!"

"Oh... her?" Lilithmon started to grin. "Well, let's just say that my mirror magic didn't quite work out the way I wanted it to. Even if you somehow manage to defeat me and get the code crown, she'll never snap out of it!"

"Your magic is nothing but hocus pocus!" Dorulumon began. "Parlor tricks! There's nothing in it's nature that can't be undone!"

"It can if the mirror breaks before the spell is finished!" Lilithmon countered. "I never finished programming her, so that's why I've had so much trouble getting my code crown!"

"It's Not yours." Lila said suddenly.

"What?" Everyone blinked.

"It's not yours." Lila repeated. "I need it so I won't be useless."

"Useless? What's this nonsense?" Lilithmon growled.

"I can't do anything." She continued. "I'm nothing."

"That's not true at all!" Akari started. "You're our friend!"

"Look you brat!" Lilithmon started to press her katana blade a bit closer to Lila's neck. "Give me my Code Crown or I'll kill you!"

"It's not yours." Lila repeated once more. "I need it so I won't be useless."

"If you're saying that because I said something...!" Zenjirou started. "I'm Sorry! Just please come back to us!"

"It's no use!" Lilithmon growled. "The spell wasn't working properly in the first place!"

"Lila!" Lopmon called out. "I'm in the same boat you are! And I'm not useless! Neither are you!"

"I need it so I won't be useless." the Lillymon continued.

"You're not useless! Everyone has purpose!" Taiki called out. "We won't turn our backs on you just because you aren't able to do anything! You're our friend!"

IceDevimon couldn't help it anymore. He just couldn't resist! He let loose a "Dawww..." and called out. "OI! Listen to them! Nobody that's useless would ever have that many people who want them back so badly!"

Lilithmon turned to glare at the IceDemon. "BE QUIET! You're not helping me get my Code Crown!"

"I said It's not yours."

"Be Quiet you broken little...!" Lilithmon was this close to exploding as she turned back towards the girl. THIS Close.

"I said!" Suddenly, Lila spun around, swinging the Code Crown like a short dagger, tears flowing from her eyes. "It's!** Not! **_**YOURS**_**!"**

**SLASH!**

The whole room went silent as Lila hit the ground, and Lilithmon took a step backwards.

Lila blinked at the sticky, red substance now coating one sharp edge of the Code Crown. "D...Did I just...?"

Lilithmon reached up and touched her now stingging cheek. "Is this...?"

"Blood?" Lilithmon gasped as she looked at her now blood covvered hand. "Actuall blood?"

"HoNk." DaiPenmon didn't like where this was going. Not. One. Bit.

"I'm..." Lilithmon started as dark energy started to flare around up her. "Going to..."

"N'gah!" Ballistamon quickly ran over, grabbed Lila, and jumped away from the Bagura General within the span of a second.

"_**EXPLODEEEEEE!"**_ Lilithmon cried out as the energy flared out, and started to possess DaiPenmon... And the hapless IceDevimon.

"Zenjirouuu!" Lila climbed off of Ballistamon and hugged the boy. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"No! I'm the one who should be appologizing!" He started.

"I hate to break up this touching moment!" Kiriha called out suddenly. "But we've got trouble!"

"HOOOOOONNNNKKKKKK!" DaiPenmon let loose a horrifying scream as Lilithmon forced a fusion between him and IceDevimon.

_**"ICEDEVIMON!"**_ She called out in glee as the fusion formed beneath her feet._** "DAIPENMON! FUSED DEMON FORM!"**_

Gone were the Popsicles, and the icy color scheme.

Instead, DaiPenmon was now purple, with IceDevimon's bat symbol on his chest. And, in place of the baseball cap was now one of those turn style slushy machine mixer handles (what Lilithmon was now standing on-top of).

"What. The..." Shoutmon paled. "What the heck is that?"

"I don't know, Brother!" Starmon cried out as he suddenly appeared. "But that's one ugly monster of a name!"

"I shall Dub Thee!" RedPickmon started as he jumped onto Ballistamon's head. "Gamzee The Second!"

"Now then!" Lilithmon cried out as DaiPenmon began to twist the handle on his head. "BURRY THEM IN ICE!"

"HoNk. HoOoOoNk..." Around and around his arms went, spinning that fancy handle. "HoOoOoOoOoOoOoOnK!" And with that final HoNk, his eyes bulged out as he opened his mouth and spewed a massive flood of _**shaved Ice**_ at our intrepid Heroes!

_"KNIGHTO!"_

_"PAWN!"_

Suddenly, the Kinightmon and PawnChessmon jumped in front of the gathered army, all shields fused together to form a blinding barrier of golden light.

"Taiki-Dono! I don't know how long we'll be able to hold them off!" Knightmon started. "But please! Do hurry and defeat the monster that killed our King and Queen!"

Taiki nodded, and reached for his Xros Loader again.

"Wait." Akari stoped him by grabbing his arm. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"I'm fine." He started.

_*cue piano opening to We Are Xros Heart*_

"No, you're not." She scowled. "You're still recovering from a major Digi-Xros, I can do it!"

"As Long as I have everyone by my side, I know I can do this!" Taiki started.

"Oi! One second." Shoutmon snapped his fingers. "Just let me call out the Xros and Taiki won't have to!"

"But then we won't be able to use Xros Four!" Dorulumon rationalized. "Shoutmon is the Center of that Xros!"

"Um... guys..." Lila cut in suddenly. "Isn't Akari basically just a girl Shoutmon?"

There was a moment of silence (excluding DaiPenmon's ongoing HONK) before Taiki snapped his fingers against his goggles. "I've got an idea!"

With that he held up his Xros Loader. "Everyone! We're going to pour everything into this Xros!"

Shoutmon held up the Red one as well. "Let's show these Bagura Goons that they can't mess with our friends!"

"Let's Burn at Full Force!" Taiki and Shoutmon pushed the tops of their Xros Loaders together, and spun the dials in unison, selecting several Digimon simultaneously.

With a sudden rush of energy, The Knightmon and PawnChessmon pushed forward as everyone jumped into Battle.

_*cue DIGIXROS*_

**"AKARI!"** Shoutmon cried out. **"LOPMON!"**

**"DORULUMON!"** Taiki continued. **"BALLISTAMON!"**

**"STARMON! PICKMONS!"** Shoutmon added.

**"KNIGHTMON! PAWNCHESSMON!"** Taiki concluded.

_**"DIGI-XROS!"**_

_"DIGI-XROS!"_

With a flare of energy, Ballistamon's body split open, allowing Akari to become the Center of the body, essentially wearing Ballistamon as upper torso armor. The Drills on Dorulumon transformed into the Spear heads of the PawnChessmon before his body split apart, transforming into the leg and lower torso armor; the V from Akari's hat latched itself onto the chest of the body, transforming from Red to a brilliant glowing white.

Then, Knightmon's shield attached itself to the Left hand, with the Crest of Hope on it changing into the Xros Heart Logo; Knightmon's sword and the Star Blade (fused from Akari's Mic stand and the Starmonz Brigade) merged together, transforming it into a brilliantly glowing blade with orange edges. Turuiemon X2's swords materialized next and attached themselves onto the sides of the sword, adding a triple split blade at the hilt.

Finally, a Knight's helmet (formed from the head of Akari's Mic stand) formed over the fusion's head, and a majestic cape flowed off of the back, retaining the Crest of Hope as it's insignia; and simultaneously, Lopmon's bandanna formed itself around the upper left arm and a long scarf, looking like Turuiemon X2's ears, formed around the new Digimon's neck.

_*cut to WE ARE XROS HEART, Properly*_

With a triumphant cry, the new Digimon let loose it's name. **"SHOUTMON! XROS FOUR KNIGHT!"**

**Stand Up, My Friend!**

"Xros Four...Knight...!" Zenjirou blinked. "Surely this must be the strongest Xros ever!"

**It's Unstoppable, this BURNING SOUL!**

"You think a fancy new Xros Will stop this!" Lilithmon laughed. "MORE ICE, DAIPENMON!"

**No Boundaries can stop us,**

"I won't let you get away with this!" X4 Knight roared as she plowed forward through the oncoming ice slush with ONLY her glowing shield.

**You're not alone!**

"So Cool!" Lila's face brightened considerable. "SO COOL!"

**My Bond with my friends is My Trump Card!**

"You've twisted the emotions of our friends, and done so many more horrible things to the people of this Zone!" X4 Knight continued. "I Can Not Forgive That!"

**I'll Burn up this life of mine and R-O-A-R!**

"Eh?" Lilithmon blinked as X4 Knight got even closer and closer, despite being constantly pushed back by DaiPenmon's Snow Ice. "What power!"

**Now Let's Fuse as one into a GREAT XROS!**

"I Will not Forgive all the injustice imposed upon the World!" X4 Knight suddenly jumped into the air, great sword glowing brightly and fiecely. "BAGURA ARMY!"

**Give Me Everyone's Exploding Shouts!**

**"ENGRAVE THAT ON YOUR HEARTS!"** A Mighty Swing sent a Burning wave of Energy into DaiPenmon, cutting off the sudden rush of snow, and melting all that was there.

**Now Let's be born with fangs of Tomorrow with a Great Heart!**

**"BRUNING STAR CRUSHER!"** Another Swing makes a Matching set, and a massive Burning, Spinning, whirling tornado made of of a solid V Smashes into DaiPenmon once more.

**Take Flight!**

"What Power!" Lilithmon gasped as DaiPenmon began sparking with furrious pent up energy. "No wonder Xros Heart can never be beaten!" With a laugh, she spun rapidly and vanished into a portal, taking her back to the main Empire base.

**And Fight!**

With that said and done, X4 Knight spun around dramatically, leaving DaiPenmon to Explode violently and wonderfully behind her.

**WE ARE XROS HEART!**

"YAHOOO!" Lila cheered.

"You got 'im!" Zenjirou clapped as he let loose a war whoop.

Taiki and Shoutmon just grinned as they gave thumbs up to X4 Knight.

With a wink, She returned the thumbs up.

**ABOVE THE CASTLE OF BASTILA_ _ _| MORNING OF DAY SIX_ _ _|**

Kiriha could only watch in amusement as Taiki claimed the Code Crown of Lake Zone. "Well done, Xros Heart."

"You're sure you're not upset?" MailBirdramon asked as they took off towards another part of the Zone.

"No. I wouldn't have ever thought to fuse together like that." Kiriha shook his head. "Besides, They had enough of my help as it was."

"Good point."

_"So then, Kiriha."_ Gureimon started from the Xros Loader. _"You'd rather be with your girlfriend than some stupid celebration where there's _food_ and _drinks _and _**DIGI-NOIR**, _Hm?"_

Kiriha jumped slightly. "She's Not my girlfriend."

_"Sure, Sure..."_

**BELOW, IN THE CASTLE_ _ _|**

"With this Code Crown!" Taiki started as he touched the glowing crystal, reducing it down to the familiar little card. "Xros Heart will make sure that Bagura will never come here again!"

The gathered crowd cheered.

"And with General Taiki having defeated the Bagura Forces in this Zone." The Princess started. "We here by claim Xros Heart as the head of our new movement to enter other zones and remove Bagura influence where-ever it may strike!"

The Crowd cheered even more.

"We'll crush those Bagura Goofs so badly they'll wish they were never even born!" Zenjirou grinned.

Lila smirked. "Back to the usual, then?"

"Yup." he nodded.

"Generals!" Knightmon and the PawnChessmon bowed before the three co-generals. "We would like to come with you on your journey!"

"That'd be awesome!" Akari cut in. "We'd love to have you there!"

"WAIIIIIT!"

"hm?" Lopmon and Taiki glanced up the stairway as ChibiKamemon came running down the stairs, with a very annoyed princess following him.

"Oh Dear..." One of the PawnChessmon gulped as he checked a nonexistent watch. "Exactly six hours twelve minutes later and...!"

ChibiKamemon dove into one of the Two Xros Loaders, clearing the path for the princess to slide into that PawnChessmon unhindered.

The elder princess sighed at her sisters antics. "Oi! Do you have to be such a ball of energy?" She scolded as she pulled her younger sister off of the poor PawnChessmon.

"Yes!" She stuck her tongue out at her older sister.

Bastemon sighed. "You're such a goof!" And then, a sudden thought struck her as she heard the one PawnChessmon mutter 'I'll be so glad to get out of here.' "Oh!" A sly grin started to form on her face. "How would you like to go with Knightmon-sama and the PawnChessmon on a journey across the Digital world?"

"COULD I?" ChibiBastemon's eyes widened and ears perked up.

Simultaneously, The Poor PawnChessmon and ChibiKamemon exclaimed "NOOOO!" In horror.

"Why yes!" Bastemon turned towards Taiki. "If that'd be all right with you?"

"Um..." he blinked.

"I don't mean to pry." Akari rhymed (unintentionally). "But may I just ask why?"

"My Sister needs to get rid of all that extra energy in her!" Bastemon started. "A good tour of the world would also be a great benefit to her training in diplomacy!"

"Awww!' ChibiBastemon started. "It's for school? I hate school!"

"Well..." Akari nodded. "I Wouldn't want to turn down Princess Training!"

Lila slid up. "I can be her teacher! I can teach her all sorts of Princess-y things!"

"What?" Zenjirou asked flatly.

"It's setteled then!" The eldest princess turned to face the gathered crowd. "As a final decree, the youngest royal in our family shall go out into the Digital World as a Diplomat to our Zone!"

The crowd cheered still.

Dorulumon looked around at the group and gulped. "I'm suddenly very afraid for the future of the Digital World."

**ELSEWHERE_ _ _|**

"Oi, so what'd you want to talk about?" Kiriha asked as he dismounted MailBirdramon.

"Oh, nothing much." Nene Amano smiled to herself as she kept her back to the general. "I just have a deal to offer."

"Oh? And what's that?" Kiriha narrowed his eyes.

"We team up." She stated. "Simple as that."

"You know I only team up with Generals. Anyone else can just go do their own thing." Kiriha frowned. "I make an exception with you because of the information your group provides about Bagura's movements."

"Well, then."

"Yeah." He turned to leave. "See ya."

Nene pulled out a Xros Loader from her jacket pocket, and smirked. "Reload: _**SPARROWMON."**_

Kiriha stopped in his tracks as he heard the tell tale signs of a Reloaded Digimon, and the sudden rush of Jet engines. He turned his head back towards Nene, to spot the Xros Loader in her hand, just barely over her shoulder.

It was Pure Black.

"Do You want me to Destroy him, Nene?" Sparrowmon asked, sounding slightly concerned for the Boy's safety.

"No. We're partnering up." Nene's smirk widened. "Aren't we, Kiriha?"

Kiriha Aouma had no immediate reply to that.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

NEXT TIME!

"WOAH WOAH WOAH!"

"Dust Zone? Treasure? Adventure?"

"Revolomon's my name, Adventurin' is my game!"

"Blastmon-Sama! We have intruders in the cave systems!"

"Scorpiomon-chan... Could you get off my head please?"

"BANZAIIIII!"

"Next Time! Digimon Xros Wars: _Dust Zone: Adventure in the Ruins!_"

**"DIGI MEMORY! HEAVEN"S GATE ACTIVATE!"**

_**BONUS ZONE: KARAOKE SING OFFS!**_

**DIGITAL AIR SPACE_ _ _|**

Taiki glanced back at Zenjirou as the drifted through the space between zones. "Eh? You've still got that cellphone?"

Zenjirou looked up from scrolling through the files on the phone. "Oh? Yeah. I figured that if we ever ran into it's owner that I'd give it back."

"Huh." Taiki blinked. "That's a good idea."

And so, silence resumed for a few moments.

"Oooh! It's got an MP3 player function!" Zenjirou exclaimed suddenly. "Let's see what music this mysterious girl likes!"

Taiki cast an incredulous glance back again. "Wasn't digging through her picture gallery enough?"

"Let's see..." Zenjirou continued uninterrupted. "Hare Hare Yukai... Shamrock... Never Give Up... Target... Butter-fly..." he groaned. "Oh come on! Karaoke versions only? Really?"

Taiki couldn't help but hold in a snicker. "Serves you right for digging into other people's property!"

"Ugh... What a waste!" Zenjirou sighed and put the phone back into his pocket. "I was hoping there was something with Lyrics I could listen too."

Suddenly, Dorulumon called out from the Orange Xros Loader. _"Heads up everyone, We've reached the next Zone!"_

Taiki glanced up, and, sure enough, the bright portal of white light that signified a Zone Entrance laid before them. "Let's hope it's somewhere warm."

**ZONE TRANSFER_ _ _|**

As the light of teleportation faded, Taiki and Zenjirou found themselves standing in an empty parking lot, in the dead of night, next to an abandoned highway, in the middle of an expansive desert.

"Are we back on earth?" Taiki blinked.

"Doesn't look like it." Shoutmon commented as he and several others exited the Xros Loaders. "Just look!" he pointed.

Taiki and Zenjirou turned their heads towards where the singer was pointing.

"You've got to be kidding me." Zenjirou groaned.

"Irony at it's best." Taiki blinked again.

Shoutmon was pointing towards the blinking neon sign attached to the side of the building that was connected to the empty parking lot.

"South-West Digital Karaoke!" the sign read.

"Best Karaoke Bar this side of the Incipisphere!" the window below it read.

"Well..." Akari started after a moment. "Shall we go inside?"

There was no protest from the Xros Heart army.

**INSIDE_ _ _|**

"Wow..." Lopmon whistled. "It's just like those old bars you see on old 70's TV shows!"

The whole bar was one large room filled with: several dozen tables, a pool table, a moderately sized stage, several booths along the walls, and two actual bars- one for drinks and Digi-noir and one with a cash register on it.

So, yes, Lopmon, exactly like those old 70's bars that you see on old TV shows.

"I like it! Nice and roomy!" Akari grinned as she looked around.

The room was populated by a few familiar faces, (for example, Nene was sitting in a corner booth, and Kiriha was eating Digi-noir at the food bar) and several Digimon (A Kazemon was at the cash register bar- working on the money earned books-, a Togemogumon was just climbing off the stage to talk to her Terriermon, Poyomon, and Palmon companions, and an Astamon was manning the food bar- and looking very friendly while doing it too).

"Let's spread out." Taiki started as he turned to the members of Xros Heart. "Find out as much about this Zone as you possibly can, and meet back at..." he glanced around the room before settling on a table in a corner. "Over there." he pointed. "Okay?"

"Fine fine!" Zenjirou started. "I'm going to go talk to Nene-san!"

Akari and Dorulumon sighed. "That boy..."

* * *

Taiki knocked gently on the counter top to get the Kazemon's attention. "Um, excuse me..."

"Oh!" She looked up from the math-work before her. "'Scuse me there, Darlin', how can I help ya?" She started in a thick, Texan accent.

"Me and my friends came in from out of town, and we can't identify what Zone this is." Taiki started. "Where are we exactly?"

"Oh." She put a toothpick into her mouth and frowned. "You're one of those General types, aren'tcha?"

"Yes, I'm with Xros Heart." He held out his orange Xros Loader. "We're traveling Zone to Zone, stopping Bagura every chance we can."

"Well, I appreciate your help with that." She smiled slightly. "Been doin' wonders with bringin' in new customers, not havin' to worry about Bagura goons commin' in and wreckin' the place an' all." That smile turned to a frown. "But you're not gonna find our Zone's Code Crown any bit easily."

"Hey hey!" Taiki took a step back invoulintairly. "I just want to know what Zone we're in is all!"

"Oh." Kazemon blinked beneath her visor, and a grin started to break out. "Well, not to brag, but yer' all in Karaoke Zone's finest bar in the entire Digital World South of the Incipisphere!"

"That's like with the whole Sburb game, right, right!" A PawnChessmon jumped up suddenly. "Please tell me you mean Sburb!"

"Eh? What's that?" Kazemon turned to glare at the PawnChessmon. "I meant Incipisphere as in the massive dome covered city to the north of us. Don't you know your zone history?"

The PawnChessmon gulped. "No ma'am."

"You seem a bit stressed." Taiki observed. "Can we do anything to help?"

Kazemon looked at him for a moment, the pulled off her visor. "Not to be a downer or anythin', but I doubt you can help. It's not Bagura that's givin' us any trouble, but this local gang." She sighed. "Keeps offerin' 'protection' or whatever it is, and threatenin' to shut us down if we don't give them the Code Crown."

"So the Code Crown is...?" Taiki started.

"It'll only show itself to the person who puts their little heart out the most and the best durrin' our open mic' night." Kazemon elaborated. "They have to sing the most songs, and sing them **_the_** best in order to get it. An' we don't have anyone around who's willin' to even try getting it!" She pointed towards Kiriha. "That looser over there keeps hoggin' all the Digi-Noir and refuses to sing at all." She shifted her gaze over towards Nene. "And the little lass ov'r there won't talk to anybody unless they've got some sort of news about some sort of 'Dusk' business or whatever it is she's lookin' for." she turned her face back towards Taiki. "I'm jus' a bit annoyed with them General types right now 'cause of 'em takin' up space and not being able to help out at all."

"Well then." Taiki grinned. "Xros Heart can't turn our backs on you!"

"Darlin'." Kazemon grinned back. "Tell you what, If your group can get the Code Crown, Y'all can have as much Digi-noir as you could ever possibly want on the house!"

* * *

"AHHOYYYY!" The Togemogumon grinned a cat like grin at Lopmon and Cutemon as they walked by. "You guys look like you're with some sort of army!"

The Terriermon there facepalmed. "Oi, Konata... Could you not be so direct with strangers?"

"Kagamiiiiin..." Togemogumon turned her grin at her friend. "Stop being so stiff!" With a snap, she turned back towards Lopmon. "So, are ya? Are you guys part of an army?"

Lopmon blinked. "Erm... Well..."

"Tell ya what! Me an' Kagami here were going to go up on stage and sing this next song with Miyuki here!" A gesture towards the Palmon of the group. "But then she broke a tooth or somethin' on the pretzels and now we can't do the next song!"

(_"So forward!"_ The Terriermon was shocked at her friends abruptness.

The Palmon could only mumble something about cavities while the Poyomon looked on in confusion.)

"So!" Togemogumon continued to grin at Lopmon. "You can tell me if you guys are part of an army or not if you'll take Miyuki's place in the next song and come up on stage with me and Kagami!"

* * *

Akari blinked as, all of a sudden, the lights dimmed and a spotlight was turned on, towards the stage. "What the...?"

"YAHOOO!" Togemogumon cried out into a stage mic' as a fast paced string of music started to play over the loud speakers. "_**KARAOKE ZONE!**_ **LET'S GET THIS PARTY **_**STARTEEEED!" **_

"Eh! Lopmon!" Lila gasped in shock, causing Akari to double take at the stage.

Sure enough, Lopmon, along with a Terriermon, were onstage next to Togemogumon, each of them wearing silly costumes.

Zenjirou paled. "Oh no... they're not doing what I think they're doing..."

"Let's Go!" Togemogumon then shoved one of the Mics towards Terriermon.

With a sigh, she took the Mic and started singing. "It fell from the sky, With all the wishes still on it, Maybe they were just a bit too heavy for a single star?"

Togemogumon started next. "As I thought, something's wrong! The you in my heart has vanished." A grin. "Can I even say that I really remember?"

With that, the song kicked into high gear, even going to far as to state the name of it.

_**"TOMARE!"**_ She continued. "The Past is ones own! I wouldn't want to trade mine to anyone!"

With that, Lopmon started. "That's Because..."

And then they all started singing.

"It was a birthday to us! The time our meeting was born was when we had our first dream!" Togemogumon seemed to be having the most fun, meanwhile Terriermon was only slightly annoyed and Lopmon slightly nervous. "'What Should we do?' and worrying about it!"

Zenjirou's jaw was on the floor, while Akari and Lila just stared in shock.

"Now we can laugh, thinking back on it, I've already forgotten it!"

With some fancy, unpracticed posing, they continued. "I'll Search for you!"

* * *

As the song came to an end a few minutes later, Taiki could only clap as the trio dismounted the stage. "So Karaoke, you say?"

Kazemon nodded. "Yuppers."

The PawnChessmon whistled lowly. "I'll say this, those three are... just... Wow." he concluded. "Just Wow. No-one can beat them in a sing off. They are simply the best there is."

"Nobody's the best until the Code Crown's out, though." Taiki reminded him. "Whoever gets the Code Crown will have to _**be**_ the best."

**TO BE CONTINUED ALSO!**

* * *

**A.N.: SOOOO... Yeah... Enjoy the surprise ending? ^_^; Anyways, this episode (10/11) took the LONGEST to write. Things just kept getting in my way. (Stupid Cold. Stupid Gmail. Stupid Anything that got in my way.) Anywho, just to be random, and because I can't really DO the "Digimon Data Collection" Segments, I decided to Karaoke endings! Just like Lucky Star! (Could you tell? ^_^;; )**

Onto THIS episode in particular, the plot kinda fell apart because I made Akari the lead General, so I kinda shoe-horned in Lila to play the part. Um, yeah, The cell phone might come into play later on, but I'm not sure yet. I had to get the same sort of details from the actual episode in via the distorted phone pics. We may see the owner later on, or we may not. Depends on what I want to do when we run into Arcadimon. *Shrug*

ON references, yes, I am throwing in a LOT of MSPA references, I know. But it's all for fun! ^_^; Plus, we may see a Problem Sleuth trio in the next Zone! XD

Anyways, I hope this was worth the wait.

_Calum 


	12. Sand Zone: The Adventure in the Ruins!

**TWILIGHT BASE_ _ _|**

A gunshot rang out through the dark, shadow filled room.

"You Want Nene to do _**WHAT!**_" Sparrowmon cried out in shock and horror as she kept her two hand guns aimed directly at The armored bulk called Dark Knightmon.

"You heard me properly the first time." He 'tisk'ed as he brushed off a small dent in his shoulder armor, where one of the bullets fired by Sparrowmon had grazed off. "In order for her to get what she wants, I must first get what I want."

"And that involves...?" Sparrowmon spat out the word. "_Seducing _one of the generals?"

"I must have a strong, fit replacement once I collect enough Dark energy." the Knight noted. "If not through the Red or Blue generals, then perhaps through a descen-"

_**SPWANG!**_

His eyes widened slightly as twin bullets shot past his ears.

"She's Only a Kid!" Sparrowmon cried out. "I won't let you have your way with her!"

Meanwhile, in a corner, one of the Monitamon shuddered. _'Sparrowmon's rage is at an all time high today!'_ she thought. _'I just hope DarkKnightmon doesn't do anything too drastic...'_

There was a few more seconds of strained silence, before Dark Knightmon began to laugh.

"What's so funny!" Sparrowmon glared. "Well?"

"Your seriousness does not fit your voice." DarkKnightmon replied.

"Ehhh?" Sparowmon blinked, and then...

**WHAM!**

She crashed into the far wall as DarkKnightmon lowered his foot from the kick he just delivered.

"Do not make me do that again." The armor'd bulk noted before turning to leave.

Sparrowmon opened her eyes just long enough to send a death glare at him. _'I'll get him for this...! Even if I have to...!'_

_

* * *

_

_*cue Title Theme*_

**DUST ZONE! The Adventure in the Ruins!**

**

* * *

**

**THE VOID BETWEEN ZONES_ _ _|**

"oooohhh!" ChibiBastemon, the princess/diplomat/child-tourist from Lake Zone, looked around in awe at the massive floating spheres around them. "So those are the different zones?"

"Yeah." Zenjirou nodded, although slightly annoyed that the young princess had chosen _him_ as her ride. "Just look behind us."

Indeed she did, and sure enough, there was the sphere containing Lake Zone. "Wow...! It looks so small from up here!"

"The Space between Zones can never be reliably measured!" Jijimon started from his spot on Taiki's Back. "That is why even though we just left Lake Zone, the Zone itself is now thousands of miles behind us!"

"That's so cooooooool...!" The princess looked around in awe, then something caught her attention. "What's that?" She pointed up at a pair of Zones floating close enough to be contained by a secondary sphere.

"Green Zone and Island Zone!" Taiki smiled after a moment. "So that's why travel between them is possible!"

"Yes, indeed..." Jijimon laughed. "Although I never suspected that's how our homes looked after all this time!"

"It sure is different that's for sure." Zenjirou started, then jumped slightly as he caught sight of a speck of data flying off of Jijimon's staff. "Oi! The Space is starting to delete your staff again!"

Jijimon jumped slightly. "Looks like our time's up then!" With that he reached over to grab the princess' hand, and re-entered the Orange Xros Loader.

_"Daww! Why did we have to come back in for...?"_ The Princess complained.

_"Did you want to be deleted?" _The elder scolded. _"Your sister would skin me alive if I let that happen!"_

Taiki just laughed. "It's okay, though! We're almost at the next Zone!"

"I hope it's somewhere dry..." Zenjirou sighed. "Dry and warm..."

_"That'd be nice!"_ Lila commented from the Red Xros Loader. _"Maybe a nice tropical jungle? I could go for a Nice hot spring!"_

**BAGURA EMPIRE_ _ _| UNKNOWN ZONE_ _ _|**

"Eh? Where's the big behemoth at?" Lilithmon asked as she emerged from the hallways leading to her personal quarters.

"Blastmon?" Tactimon asked jovially. "Or did you mean that glaringly red object you've left in the main hanger?"

Liltihmon narrowed her eyes at the Tactician. "Red object...?" She pursed her lips as she thought back... "Red...Red...?"

"The Mugendr-" Tactimon was cut off as Lilithmon let loose an exclamation of "OH YEAH! That thing!"

"I'd almost forgotten about it!" she smiled. "Thanks for reminding me!" She frowned. "But I wasn't talking about Meky-chan at all."

Tactimon laughed. "Right right." He grinned under his helmet. "Blastmon is mining for crystals again."

"Of course Of course..." Lilithmon smirked slightly. "Hey, remember when he was nothing but a head?"

"Oh, if only things were as simple as they were back then." With that shared bit of relived history between them, they laughed.

**SAND ZONE_ _ _|**

The light died away as Xros Heart exited the Space between worlds and re-entered the Zone.

"Damn, it's bright." Shoumon winced at the... Three suns that hung above them.

"And dusty..." Zenjirou coughed as he covered his mouth with his hands. "Is this Dust zone?"

"No." Dorulumon shook his head. "This is Sand Zone." he corrected.

"Sand Zone?" Taiki asked. "So there's a Dust Zone as well?"

"They used to be part of the same desert originally." Dorulumon explained. "Dust Zone formed from the Capital City of that region, Sand Zone formed from the ruins the Capital was built around."

"So once we restore the Zones...?" Akari started. "Then they'll be reunited?"

"Hard to say." Dorulumon frowned. "Some of the Zones have drifted apart far enough that you'd never be able to tell it was once a part of another zone." he sighed. "Sand and Dust Zones may end up separated if the World is reunited."

"History, right here." Jijimon grinned. "I couldn't have said it better myself!"

The princess crossed her arms and huffed. "That's great and all, but who's going to carry me?"

"Eh?" Zenjirou blinked.

"I'm a princess!" She started. "You don't expect me to walk all the way across the desert, do you?"

The RedPickmon laughed as he jumped onto Zenjirou's head. "Of course not! We expected you to stay in the Xros Loader!"

With an annoyed glare, Lila swatted the Pickmon off of Zenjirou. "Idiot." She grumbled.

"Well, then..." Taiki blinked. "What now?"

**ELSEWHERE_ _ _|**

"Blastmon Samaaaa!" A Vilemon cried out in horror as he and his two companions flew down the tunnels towards their shiny, glorious leader. "Blastmon-samaaaaaaa!"

"Yes!" Blastmon turned his head towards the three creatures. "What is it?"

"Blastmon-sama!" A Vilemon started. "There are intruders in the tunnels, Evil!"

"Hmm..." Blastmon snapped his fingers. "Fetch me more crystals!"

"So you can power up and destroy them, evil!" a Vilemon asked in hopeful glee.

"No, so I can clean myself up!" Blastmon shook his head, as if his minions just didn't get it. "All this sand's making me as dull as Scorpiomon-chan over there!"

The Scorpiomon commander jumped slightly at the insult. "HEY! It's not our fault we're made out of bones!"

**ELSEWHERE IN DUST ZONE_ _ _| WITH THOSE MEDDLESOME INTRUDERS_ _ _|**

Kiriha raised an eyebrow. "What now?"

Nene sighed. "I don't have a clue."

They were blocked by a door.

A Giant door to be specific.

"Hm..." Kiriha walked over to one side of the door and examined it. "There's an indent that looks like it could fit my hand..."

Nene went over to examine the other side. "Same here."

"I wonder what it means?" he looked over the inscriptions on the door. It wasn't written in any language he recognised...

So perhaps...?

"Reload: CYBERDRAMON!" Kiriha held out his Xros Loader.

There was a flash of light, and then a massively alien creature appeared before them.

"Kkkk.." The beast started. "Kiiiireeeehaaa..." it asked in it's limited vocabulary.

"Can you read the inscriptions on this door?" Kiriha asked his big, giant, alien puppy-dog from another universe.

The beast's blank face just stared at the wall in response.

**SOMEWHERE IN THE DESERT ABOVE_ _ _|**

"Wa...ter..." Shoutmon gasped. "Need...Waterr..."

"Bleh..." Cutemon spit out a bit of sand from his mouth. "it's so dusty, Kyu!"

Akari sighed. "Why couldn't we find an oasis or something...?"

Ballistamon sighed inwardly, then began scanning the horizon. "Searching for Oasis."

"Eh?" Taiki cast a glance back at the mechanical beetle.

A few moments of resting (relatively so) under the hot sun passed by as Ballistamon scanned the Zone for a nearby oasis.

And then...

"Forget about scanning!" Shoutmon jumped up suddenly. "LOOK!" he pointed towards a shimmering mass of green in the distance. "WATERRRR!" And, suddenly rejuvenated, Shoutmon was gone in a puff of sand.

"Wait up!" Akari and Lopmon were after him in a second, and everyone else a moment later.

"Wait! N'gah!" Ballistamon sighed, then started following them. "That's not an oasis!"

Despite the digimon speaking the most words that any of them had heard from him, nobody paid any attention to Ballistamon's warnings until it was too late.

"WAHH!" Sudeenly, not a second later, Shoutmon and Akari fell into the Sand, Dorulumon, and the other larger digimon just a few moments later, and then everyone else.

"What in the!" Shoutmon gasped as he surfaced for air.

They were in a massive, spiraling, whirlpool of sand, and in the dead center was one of the Scorpiomon.

"Hehehe, well lookie what the cat draged in!" The scorpion snickered. "You fell right for my mirage trick!"

"Taiki!" Akari cried out. "Xros Four!"

"I can't reach my Xros Loader!" He cried back.

"Damn it!" she roared.

"Dorulumon!" Cutemon orderdd. "Drill Blader! Drill Blader!"

"Eh?" Dorulumon wasn't normally one to take orders from his own Student, but, desperate times called for desperate measures. If Cutemon had an idea to get them out of this...

With only a slightly forced efford, Dorulumon managed to point his Drill tipped tail downwards through the swirling sand, and enlarged it until it matched the size of the sand spiral. **"DRILL BLADER!"**

With a mighty roar, he spun his drill tipped tail in the _opposite dirrection_ as the sand spiral.

"Eh?" Scorpiomon's eyes widened. "What in the name of...?"

Unfortunately for Cutemon, the reached outcome was not the desired effect.

Fortunately for Cutemon, the reached outcome saved their lives easier than the desired effect...

Even if it DID cause the bedrock underneath them to break, dropping them into the tunnels below.

**MEANWHILE_ _ _|**

The first clue that something was amiss was the fact that the room was glaringly pink.

"Well..." Kiriha frowned. "I think we used the wrong door."

"No, this should be right." Nene noted. "But still..."

The second clue was that there was a single, massive bed in the center of the chamber, covered in pink cloth and dressings.

"...I think we did open the wrong door." she grimaced inwardly. DarkKnightmon had specifically said the door on the LEFT. "That, or someone's toying with us."

The third clue was that, upon entering the room, a chrome Digi-zoid door had slid into place, locking them inside.

Now, There had been an instruction the door had said to use (or Cyberdramon had translated as thus) to pull a hidden lever to escape should the door seal itself again.

This was the fourth clue:

That lever? Yeah, someone had jammed it with a dagger, sealed it with a magic spell, and then shot the internal mechanism to pieces for good measure. And that someone was currently laughing to himself as he wandered the tunnels that made up the maze like Under-ground of Sand Zone.

**MEANWHILE AGAIN_ _ _|**

The first hint that something was amiss was that there was sand leaking from the stone roof.

"Hm?" Blastmon blinked as a grain of sand landed on his nose.

The second hint was the loud drilling sound from above.

"That's not quite right..." Blastmon looked up at the rooftop.

The Third hint was a very loud "CRACK!"

"What the!"

And the fourth was the army that suddenly landed on his back.

"WAAAAHHH!"

Once the dust settled, Akari groaned as she rubbed her head. "Well, that was eventful!"

"Dorulumon..." Taiki started. "Let's never do that ever again."

"Agreed." Dorulumon nodded.

"What'd we land on anyways?" Shoutmon asked as he looked down at what they landed on...

"Me." Blastmon noted calmly as his eyes and Shoutmon's met.

"WAHHHH!" The Rowdy Rocker screamed suddenly as he took to the air. "BLASTMON!"

"RUN!" Someone yelled, and then, like a sand storm in Minkata, Xros Heart was gone.

"After them!" A Vilemon started when...

"ACKKKKK!" Scorpiomon cried out as he fell from above.

There was another cloud of dust, and then Blastmon asked very calmly. "Scorpiomon-chan?"

"Erhm, Yes Blastmon-Sama?" The SubCommander asked back.

"Please get off my head?"

He did so.

"Scorpiomon-chan?"

"I apologize sir!" he bowed. "We shall go after Xros heart immediately!"

"No." Blastmon said. "You'll get a bucket of water, and wash all this sand off of me!"

The Vilemon collapsed to the ground.

**MEANWHILE YET AGAIN_ _ _|**

"After them!" A gaggle of (lighter toned) Scorpiomon chased after Xros Heart.

They had been lucky Blastmon had ordered the group in the main chamber to do other things.

Not so much to have disturbed the miners during their lunch break.

"GYAAHHH!" Zenjirou cried out in horror. "How can they be skeletons and Scorpions at the same time?"

"You're asking _**THAT?**_**" **Lila sent him an incredulous glare. "_**THAT**_ out of all possible things!"

Eventually, they ran into a dead end, erm. Rather...

They ran into another group of mining Scorpiomon ALSO on their lunch break.

"HEY! They're union workers, aren't they!" One cried out.

"GET THEM!" Another cried.

And now Xros Heart were stuck between two groups of angered miners.

"How'd we even get into this mess?" Shoutmon groaned.

"Bad luck?" Akari asked back.

_"le'me try!"_ the Princess called out suddenly as she reloaded from a Xros Loader.

"Eh!" Taiki jumped slightly. "Wait a second!"

"Hi!" Chibi-Bastemon bowed. "I'm Princess Bastemon of...!"

"A Princess?" One of the scorpiomon leered. "You don't look like any princess!"

"Well I am!" She huffed.

"Where's yer crown, Princess-hime?" Another Scorpiomon asked.

"I don't have one!"

"Then ye ain't a princess then, lass~!" A third Scorpiomon roared.

"Erm..." the Princess took a few steps back. "Diplomacy check fail?"

"Yeah, I'd say they aren't interested in Diplomacy." Shoutmon gripped his Mic Stand tightly.

"No interest in diplomacy?" A PawnChessmon reloaded, now wearing a fancy fedora on his head. "Then Allow me!" He pulled out a Key from a non existent pocket.

"Eh?" One of the scorpiomon blinked. "You're gonna unlock our brain's or something?"

"No. I expected it to be a hand gun!" The PawnChessmon sighed, exasperated as he stared at his key ring. "I always end up drawing the wrong thing at the wrong time! My Gun when I want to unlock my door, and my key when I want to shoot someone!" he shook the key in a rather annoyed manner.

**THWANG!**

A bullet wedged itself into the floor before one of the two Mining groups' leader.

"Ehhh...?" his eyes widened, as did everyone else in the room. "Well... See!" The PawnChessmon aimed his key at another random Scorpiomon. "Now You fear my Key! HAH! No-one can refuse the diplomacy offered by the number one Problem Sleuth!"

Taiki blinked, as did everyone else in the room. "What...?"

RedPickmon reloaded as well, ALSO wearing a fancy hat. "And I'm the Ace Detective!" he had a key-_ring_ just **full** of keys in his mouth. "Fear my mighty strength!"

Lila paled. "What are they going on about _now_?"

"Ehhhh...!" several of the Scorpiomon were retreating away from the supposedly bullet filled Keys.

Suddenly, another bullet shot off, this time deleting one of the Scorpiomon.

"This Is Stupid!" a new voice cried out, rather annoyed at all the silliness.

Ballistamon turned his head towards the owner of said voice, and nearly jumped. "Revolomon!"

"Howdy!" The humanoid digimon with a gun for a torso, and a wild-wild-west dressing sense twirled one of his revolvers, in salute from his spot on the ledge above them. "Now then! This here's a stick up! Hands in the air!"

Zenjirou's hands went up.

"Not you you, dummy!" Revolomon sighed and gestured towards the Scorpiomon. "I meant them!"

"Oh." Hands went down.

"Now then!" Revolomon turned towards Xros Heart. "I'll just be absconding with these lot-!"

(RedPickmon cried out suddenly "ADVANCE OR ABSCOND!"

Immediately echoed by The one PawnChessmon. "ADVANCE OR ABSCOND!"

...Nobody knows what they're talking about anymore.)

"-And be leaving you scorpions to wait here for the heat death of the universe!" Revolomon grinned under his bandanna. "So let's _**GOOOOOOO!"**_

* * *

By the time Sub-Commander Scorpiomon found the miners standing around like the baffled creatures they were, Xros Heart had already escaped into the mining tunnels.

"AFTER THEM!"

* * *

As if the Miners didn't have good enough reason to hate Xros Heart (Besides that they were Bagura and had no other reason), Revolomon had stolen a Mining cart.

"Hey! Yeah! Now this is the way to travel!" he beamed as the cart (containing all of Xros Heart that had been outside the Xros Loader) raced along the tracks.

"Revolomon." Ballistamon sighed.

"Eh? What is it?" The Bandit asked back. "You're still not mad that I left you in Kave Zone, are you?"

"You know each other?" Taiki asked.

"Yeah yeah!" Revolomon waved nonchalantly. "We go way back!"

"Loosely." Ballistamon replied.

Shoutmon blinked. "You know, this has got to be the most I've ever heard out of you in one day!"

"Ah ha ha! Ballistamon's always been one of those 'strong, silent' types." Revolomon laughed as the cart hurtled around a corner. "Woah...Eh... Nearly lost my balance there!"

"Revolomon." Ballistamon tried again.

"Yeah! What?" he asked back.

"Why are you here?" The beetle asked. "I thought you said you'd give all this up after Museum Zone."

"Yeah.. Funny thing..." Revolomon started to sweat. "After you got pulled off to where ever it was." he blinked. "Fighting Bagura and what not? Hey! You're Part of Xros Heart, aren't you!"

"Revolomon!"

"Sorry sorry!" he apologized. "Well after you got pulled off into that weird storm shock thing-a-ma-bob, I got stuck here, so I figured, well..." he laughed nervously. "Once more for old times sake?"

Ballistamon would have narrowed his eyes if it were possible.

"Hey hey! Don't give me that look!" Revolomon countered. "You woulda done the same thing anyways, since Bagura's been plunderin' the treasure anyways, I figured I might as well take it all back!" He defended himself. "I mean, it's not _theirs_ after all!"

"Revolomon!"

"And really! It's just Blastmon's goons! He's not even interested in the Code Crown!" Revolomon countered. "Only all those expensive, beautiful, wealthy jewels and all those expensive, tasteful, beautiful bracelets and..."

"REVOLOMON!" Akari interrupted this time. "We get that they're expensive and beautiful already! Just Move along already!"

"Sorry, sorry!" he laughed nervously again. "But you know Blastmon! He'll eat anything shiny if it'll make him glow like the suns! It'd be such a waste if he ate all that expensive stuff an' what not and it just went to waste!"

Ballistamon sighed once again. He would be getting nowhere with that one anytime soon.

**IN THAT ONE CHAMBER AGAIN_ _ _|**

Thankfully, Sparrowmon thought as she punched a hole through the far wall, DarkKnightmon's little tricks and traps to get Nene to do something she'd regret weren't going to work so long as she was around.

"Thank you, Sparrowmon!" Nene smiled.

"Hehe! Anytime Nene!" She gave a thumbs up and a wink.

Kiriha blinked. That digimon was strangely familiar for some reason, looking a lot like that girl that had told him about Magma Zone's troubles. But that wasn't possible. There was no way the girl and the Digimon were on in the same.

It was just a coincidence. That was all.

Just like it was a coincidence that the door Sparrowmon had destroyed no longer lead into the chamber that they had come in from.

"Now then, which way shall we go?" Nene asked as she looked left and right down the hallway they were now in.

"I Say..." Sparrowmon smirked as she glance up. "We go that way!"

**A SHORT TIME LATER_ _ _|**

Near Simultaneously, another massive door was found by our heroes, Xros Heart!

"Eh... I coulda sworn this door looked different before..." Revolomon scratched his head. "It had a set of hand prints on it... Not... hearts and beds?"

Akari narrowed her eyes. "Are you sure we didn't take a wrong turn then?"

Yes, instead of the round door with imprints on the sides, this 'new' door was rectangular, looked like a face, had hearts for eyes, and a bed on it's forehead.

"Well, it's not entirely possible." Jijimon stated as he exited the Xros Loader. "From what I recall, the tunnels underneath Sand Zone are prone to shifting about of their own accord!"

"Eh?" Shoutmon blinked. "So you're tellin' me this maze of a place _moves?_"

"That seems about right." Dorulumon nodded. "Dust Zone had a set of underground ruins that seemed to have been separated from Sand Zone."

"You know a lot about this Dust Zone." Taiki asked. "Did Bagura conquer it?"

"No." Dorulumon shook his head. "Not before I left at least."

"So how are we going to open this then?" Zenjirou asked with a step forward.

"Hmm..." Revolomon examined the door. "Well, if I'm right and this is the **Other** entrance for the ruins...?" his eyes quickly scanned over the group. "Well, the instructions for the other door just called for two people to press hands on a wall. Easy enough to duplicate on one's own as it were." He hmmfed. "But this...? I don't even recognise half of these symbols!"

Ballistamon sighed. "Revolomon."

"Yeah?"

"Stop avoiding the point already."

"Oh... Saw through that did you...?" he paled slightly.

"So what's it say then?" Akari asked.

"Simple enough." Ballistamon commented. "The symbols Revolomon's reading are just decorative."

"Eh?" Revolomon jumped. "They are not!"

"Then why can't you decipher them?"

"Erm...Ah..."

"So we've got to look at something else then?" Akari's eyes panned up the door. "Oh... You've got to be kidding me..."

Shoutmon blinked. "It wants people to ha-" he paused mid sentence as his brain warned him that the young, impressionable princess was still within hearing range. "To, erm, ah, take a nap?"

Ballistamon tried to clarify. "This door should lead to the proper-"

"But this was where the other door was!" But Revolomon cut him off, catching onto Shoutmon's last second substitution rather quickly. "The one that I Could open!"

"Maybe Bagura beat us to the punch?" Taiki offered. "And since they're using the original set of tunnels, it changed to the only other door it has?"

Revolomon nodded. "Yeah yeah, that makes sense!" He then frowned. "But that brings us back to the first question..."

"Oh for crying out loud." Lila groaned. "Somebody KISS someone already!"

And so, with that awkward bit of silence falling among the group, let's...erm...

Let's cut to the Op. then!

* * *

Creatures born in the digital realm: Digimon. Although made of data, they laugh, fight, and cry just like us! They're our special friends! Let's gather up as many teammates as we can to come along with us on this marvelous adventure through the world!

_**"DIGI-XROS!"**_

_*Cue _**Never Give Up! **_(Tv Size) By _Sonar Pocket_*_

* * *

After an... erm... How to put this lightly so that prying ears won't hear?

(The princes sneezed, as if someone had just indirectly mentioned her. "Wh...?"

"Bless you." Ballistamon replied.)

Well, after that awkward cut away and... Shenanigans!... The door was opened and Xros Heart was wandering through the tunnels.

"I can't believe they actually went through with that." Dorulumon shook his head with a sigh.

Suddenly, the entire tunnel seemed to shake.

"What the...?" Taiki blinked.

"Earthquake?" Akari asked.

"That sounded more like an explosion." Revolomon noted.

**ELSEWHERE_ _ _|**

**"RANDOM LASER!"** Sparrowmon cried out as she fired off the laser mounts within her jet boosters.

There was a **crack**, and a _**kathoom**_ as the roof above them erupted into rubble.

Kiriha coughed at the smoke screen. "Well. That was..."

"Hehe..." Sparrowmon grinned slightly. "Sorry, Nene, I think I over did it..."

Looking up, one could see straight up to the crystal blue sky above.

**MEANWHILE_ _ _|**

As they reached the now open door, the entire chamber shook with the force of an explosion.

Blastmon raised an eyebrow. "Ehh? What was that?"

"Some idiot in B-Mine probably just took out a support." A Scorpiomon noted.

"Just what we need, a miner revolution." A Vilemon groaned.

"Atleast we aren't on Mars then!" Blastmon commented, then strolled into the entrance.

"What's a Mars?" Another Vilemon asked.

"Who knows, who cares. Just as long as we don't get red shifted." The SubCommander sighed. "The last thing we need is getting killed by some guy named Parker."

**BACK WITH XROS HEART_ _ _|**

"Eh... Hold up a second..." Revolomon started suddenly as he dropped a few gold coins onto the floor.

"Hm?" Taiki glanced back. "What's wrong?"

"I'll tell ya in a minute." Revolomon snatched up the coins, then dropped a few bullets onto the ground, watching them roll. "Hmm..." He snatched those up as well. "Hey, anyone mind telling me if they noticed anything off about this tunnel?"

"It's steep!" Zenjirou remarked. "I feel like we've been climbing up hill ever since we started!"

"Yeah..." Lila crossed her arms. "That's so annoying!"

Revolomon turned towards Ballistamon. "Hey, remember AA's place?"

Ballistamon's eyes would have widened if they could. "Oh no."

"Oh yes." Revolomon gulped, panic starting to flood his voice. "NOBODY MOVE!"

**Click.**

The one PawnChessmon out of the Xros Loader gulped. "Too Late?"

The stone underneath his foot had been a pressure plate.

A low grumbling started to fill the tunnel once more.

"That doesn't sound good..." Zenjirou noted with a whine.

"Tell me..." Revolomon asked off handedly. "Has anyone seen the first Indiana Jones movie?"

"Yeah..." Taiki nodded. "Why...?"

"'Cause we may want to..." Revolomon's eyes widened as his fears were confirmed.

A massive, rolling, gigantic BigMamemon was rolling down the tunnel right towards them. A huge grin plastered on it's face.

"RUUUUNNNN!"

**ON THE SURFACE_ _ _|**

"Well... That was a waste of time." Kiriha dusted off his shoulders.

"Yes." Nene hmmfed as she ran a brush through her hair. "One dungeon down, then."

"Eighteen to go?" Kiriha frowned.

"Yup." A sigh.

Suddenly, the sound of screaming emerged from the exit hole behind them, soon followed by the sound of something massive rolling.

"Did you hear something?" Kiriha asked.

"Nope." Nene replied.

"I could've sworn I just heard..."

"Just the Kodokugumon."

"Oh...Okay..."

Sparrowmon sighed. _'Nene...'_

**BELOW TH-**

**"ROWDY ROCKERRR!"**

Twin cries of mic swinging might broke twin holes into the two sides of the chamber walls, allowing All those being chased by the rolling BigMamemon to escape certain doom.

(It also Rather rudely interrupted my scene change notation! Good timing, guys. Just Fantastic!)

After a few moments of panting, gasping, and general recovering from a near death experience, Revolomon started laughing.

Ballistamon glared at his friend from across the tunnel. "Revolomon!"

"Sorry! I'm Hahaha Sorry!" He snickered. "But that was hilarious!"

Akari growled. "Hilarious?"

"Yeah! That was **THE** most comically designed boulder trap that I've seen in years!" Revolomon wiped a tear from his eyes. "I mean- Come On! Did you See that stupid grin on it's face?"

There was silence for a moment before Lopmon started laughing too. "Hehehehahah..."

Soon enough, Shoutmon joined in, and, a second later, everyone was laughing as well.

**ABOVE_ _ _|**

Kiriha blinked. "Are you sure you didn't hear anything?"

"Nope." Nene replied.

**WITH BLASTMON AND COMPANY ! ! ! XDD**

Suddenly, something massive and loud and ROUND veered down the tunnel towards them.

BigMamemon then subsequently squashed several Scorpiomon and continued towards Blastmon.

"Fuu." With a simple flick of the wrist, BigMamemon was brought to a deadstop by Blastmon's fist. "You're dusty."

BigMamemon blinked, then his "XD" Styled face turned to a ":(" styled face a second before he shattered into data.

"B...Blastmon Sama!" A vilemon gasped.

"Let's GOOOO!" He cheered. "Adventure awaits!"

The SubCommander Scorpiomon blinked. _"...And he's one of the Core Three...?"_

**XROS HEART_ _ _|**

They had found a bridge.

A Bridge that spanned over a gigantic pit, surrounded by waterfalls on all sides.

"Just over this way's where my hideout is." Revolomon started. "From there we can work our way around and get to the surface again!"

"I'd rather stay in here." Akari sighed. "It's so cool in here..."

"I'd rather be on the surface." Zenjirou commented from his perch atop Ballistamon's head. "This bridge is way too high!"

"Ah relax! It's just fine!" Revolomon grinned.

And so they started across.

By the way, I may make note of the fact that this bridge is VERY Long.

So much so that by the time they'd made it half way across, Akari was already bored, and had dragged the five Digi memories out of her pocket. "Eh... I forgot they reset like that..."

"Hm?" Revolomon cast his eyes back, and gasped. "WOAH! DigiMemories!"

"Yeah." She smiled and held them so their pictures showed. MarineAngemon, MagnaAngemon, Leviamon, Agumon, Garurumon. All pictures shining brightly. "They're back to normal already!"

"What d'ya mean by that?" Revolomon blinked.

"When you use DigiMemories." Shoutmon explained. "The picture blacks out, and you can't reuse them until the picture comes back."

"So they need to recharge or something?" Revolomon blinked again. "Huh... I never knew that."

Silence resumed for a few moments, and then it just had to be asked.

"So how do you use DigiMemories?" he frowned slightly.

"Well..." Akari was cut off by a distant cry of "THERE THEY ARE!"

A glance back revealed Blastmon and his company of Digimon.

"It's Blastmon!" Dorulumon growled. "One of the three Generals!"

"RUN!" Taiki ordered.

And so they ran.

"Not yet you don't!" Blastmon cried out, then launched himself across the bridge.

"AIEEEEE! He's going to kill ussss!" Zenjirou wrapped himself around Ballistamon's horn.

"Shiny Diamonds Of Great Pizza Makers Long Past! THE TREASURE! ISSSSS..." Blastmon cried out as he...

..._**crunch**_...

...Soared right over Xros Heart and smashed against the wall on the other side.

"ow." The General squeaked.

Taiki blinked as Blastmon fell off the wall, crashed into the bridge underneath it, and continued falling into the water pit below. "Time for a swiiiiiim!" he cried out five seconds before a distant splash could be heard.

"BLASTMON SAMA!" A Vilemon gasped.

"LIKE THIS!" Akari suddenly cried out as she pulled out the MagnaAngemon DigiMemory. **"DIGIMEMORY!"** with a flash, the Card slid into the Red Xros Loader. **"ACTIVATE! MAGNAANGEMON'S HEAVEN'S GATE!"**

There was a dual blinding flash of light as the Digimon materialized.

_"The Power of Destiny, flowing through time:"_ MagnaAngemon quoted as he stood upright, brandishing his glowing energy sword and armor. _"Charting the Course of the Universe!"_ he swung his energy sword in a circle, creating a small tear in space leading directly to the surface. _**"HEAVEN'S GATE!"**_

There was a sudden blast of wind, pushing- no- sucking- no- PULLING the Scorpiomon and Vilemon through the gateway.

**MEANWHILE_ _ _|**

Spontaneously, a gust of wind rushed past the two generals, temporarily blinding them from the sudden light show materialization of the Scorpiomon and Vilemon.

"oooohhhwhat a ride...Evilu..." A Vilemon groaned.

_"Kiriha."_ Gureimon started from the Xros Loader. _"Not to be a nag, but..."_

Kiriha smirked. "Our turn!"

**BELOW_ _ _|**

"Well..." Revolomon's jaw had fallen to the floor in shock. "That was..."

"Going easy on them!" Shoutmon groaned. "I would've used Leviamon!"

"Leviamon would've been overkill!" Akari rationalized. "And we All would have landed in the water with Blastmon."

"But Akariiii..." Shoutmon started.

"Besides! I didn't know what MagnaAngemon would do, and I wanted to know!" She pouted. "So there!"

Taiki sighed. "Well, then..." he turned and stopped when he saw the condition the other side of the bridge was in. "Um..."

But the collapsed bridge wasn't the only odd thing.

For, where Blastmon had hit the wall, there was now a beeping, metallic device embedded into the wall.

"I wonder what that does." Lila asked.

"No clue." Revolomon blinked. "I've never seen it before."

"It's a Transportalizer!" RedPickmon wildly mass speculated.

"No. I"d say it's more close to an Escapilizer." PawnChessmon remarked.

A moment later, the device let loose a blinding flash, and, sudddenly, there was now a massive golden chamber fit snugly into the corners of the room...

For some reason, the bridge was still in the center of the chamber, only partially buried by the floor.

"Looks like it's a Sendificator." RedPickmon remarked.

"More like a Mixologizer." PawnChessmon Debunked that theory.

"This..." Revolomon's eyes widened like a child let loose upon a candy store. "This is the Pharaoh's tomb!"

**MEANWHILE_ _ _|**

**"MEGA FLAME!"**

A Vilemon yipped and yowled as his tiny, green rear was pan sear-roasted by Gureimon's fire attack.

"Hehehahaha!" Gureimon grinned. "Come here my tasty dinner!"

**"CRASH BOOM!"**

Sparrowmon's primary attack was to split apart into five different after images, slice through her opponents with blinding speed, and refuse together.

It was a handy trick to escape ICBMs, Giant Garbage Disposals, Mass Blender Shredders, and any riders were brought along for the ride as well, so that was a plus!

"Sparrow-chan's so cooooolll!" The Monimon in Nene's arms beamed. "She's so fast and isn't afraid of anyone!"

A Monitamon next to them frowned. _'Not even DarkKnightmon can keep her down for long.'_

**"NIGHT HAWK!"** MailBirdramon cried out as he let loose a stream of plasma onto a Scorpiomon, deleting it instantly.

...Elsewhere, Blastmon dug himself out of the sand. "I wish I had someone to love me." he pouted as a Vilemon flapped over to him.

"Blastmon Sama! Blastmon Sama!"

"YES!" He jumped to attention.

"Blue Army and Black Army are here! The Grey One threatens to Eat Usssss!" The Vilemon pleaded.

"Blue and Black?" He laughed. "I'll make them Laugh!"

"Eh...?" The Vilemon blinked.

**THE PHARAOH'S CHAMBER_ _ _|**

_**"Are You Light Or Dark?"**_ A massive, booming voice asked all of a sudden.

"Eh?" Taiki looked up at the massive sarcophogus mounted on the wall.

_**"Do You Serve the Light, Or The Dark?"**_ The voice asked once more.

Taiki glanced to Akari, then to Shoutmon, then he replied. "We fight for the Light!"

Silence for a moment, and then...

_**FWHAM!**_ The Sarcophogus flung open, revealing the massive, golden digimon Called Pharaohmon. _**"Prove It."**_ he demanded.

"You want a fight then?" Shoutmon glared. "Taiki!" He ordered. "Xros Four Now!"

But, instead, Taiki stared up at the Pharaoh. "This is a test of reaction, isn't it?"

Pharaohmon simply repeated himself. _**"**_******Prove**_** It."**_

"Fine then!" Akari pulled out her Xros Loader. "Everyone...!"

"Wait a second!" Taiki held out his hand as he narrowed his eyes. "You asked if we served Light or Dark, and based on what we did to your reply..." he snapped his fingers against his goggles. "You'd know if we were lying or not!"

Pharaohmon started laughing. "Perceptive." There was a flash of light, and the towering digimon was replaced by a small, glowing, purple phantasm of a creature, resembling the Pharaoh's head. "Most charge in blindly, unable to make even a Scratch on me."

Taiki just smiled, while Shoutmon, and most of Xros Heart, just stared blankly at the scene.

**MEANWHILE_ _ _|**

**"PRISM FLASHUUU!"** Blastmon's attacks weren't even hitting his targets. **"DIAMOND MACHINE GUUUUNNNN!"**

That blasted Sparrowmon was just too quick to even be hit. Same for MailBirdramon.

And Gureimon... Gureimon was either frying the attacks with Fire, or _**eating**_ them due to... Whatever...

"Let me hit youuuu!" Blastmon pouted.

"How's about _**NO?"**_ Sparrowmon cried out as she split into energy waves. _**"CRASH BOOM!"**_

Meanwhile, The Monitamon suddenly jumped. "Nene Sama!"

"Yes?" She looked down.

The screen changed to the Pharaoh's chamber, Showing Taiki taking the Code Crown from Pharaohmon, and Akari receiving four new Digimemories. "Xros Heart has Taken this Zone. Should we tell Kiriha?"

Nene glanced over to Blue General as he once more Reloaded Cyberdramon. "No. Let's toy with Blastmon a little bit more."

**"RANDOM LASER!"**

There was another loud explosion and Nene smiled. "Besides, Sparrowmon's seemed a bit on edge lately. She could use the exercise."

The Monitamon noded. "Understood, Nene-sama."

"Eh? Who are youu?" Blastmon gasped as Cyberdramon's chest armor opened up, expanding suddenly to form a contracting cage around the crystalline Digimon.

Cyber Growled. "RAWR!"

"Am I being hugged?" Blastmon asked as a glowing white light began to form in Cyberdramon's chest cavity. "Does this warm feeling I feel mean you Love me?"

Cyberdramon let loose a blinding explosion of energy, the explosion rocking Sand Zone once again to it's very core.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

_NEXT TIME!_

"Red Army. I've come to kill you."

"Not a chance, Ba'almon!"

"Even with that, I'll still be the ruller of this zone."

"It's an attack that makes you fall prey to her commands."

"FINAL SBAGON PUNCHHHHEEEE!"

"Angemon-Sama! Angemon-Samaaaa!"

"Next Time! Digimon Xros Wars! _Chosen: The Goddess's Warrior!"_

"Sh...Shoutmon! Snap Out of It!"

_**BONUS ZONE: KARAOKE SING OFFS!**_

**KARAOKE ZONE_ _ _| SOUTH-WEST DIGITAL KARAOKE BAR_ _ _|**

Kiriha raised an eyebrow as a Revolomon sat down next to him. "One mug of Frothy Water for me an' my pal here, please?"

"Sure thing." The Bar Keep, Astamon, smiled as he turned around to find the requisit Drink.

"I didn't say that was..." Kiriha started when, suddenly, the Other digimon that had sat down next to him piped in.

"Eh, I've never heard of that before!" Hangyomon frowned.

"Ah relax! I know how Diner Lingo works!" Revolomon shrugged it off. "It'll be fine! Put hair on yer chest!"

"But I'm wearing a diving suit!" Hangyomon remarked.

Kiriha sighed slightly. Of course, it was a public place. He couldn't expect customers to not come in unexpected.

"Here you go." Astamon started as he placed two mugs of glowing, orange... liquid in front of Revolomon and Hangyomon. "Two mugs of Ae'gura's Finest!"

Hangyomon stared at his drink in horror. "Is..is it supposed to be glowing?" he gulped.

Revolomon simply replied by grabbing the mug and taking a hefty drink. "Ahhh! Now that's the stuff!"

Kiriha's attempt at repressing a chuckle was thankfully muffled by the sudden flare of lights and someone yelling "YAHOOO!" Into the loudspeakers.

Astamon chuckled. "Well, that girl's at it again."

"Eh? Isn't that Lopmon?" Hangymon exclaimed suddenly, and that caught Kiriha's attention.

He and Revolomon turned to see three forms on stage as they started to sing. And, sure enough, Lopmon was one of the singers.

Kiriha blinked. So Taiki and Akari were here? Oh, yeah, there was Taiki over by the owner, and Akari was staring in shock at the stage. And... Wait, was that Nene over there? When did she get here?

"Ah..." Revolomon seemed a bit... tipsey now. "YEah.. that's Loppy allright!"

Astamon blinked. "Whoops. I think I gave him the wrong bottle!"

* * *

Meanwhile, outside, Dorulumon was once again avoiding potential embarrassment by staying outside. "Good grief..." he winced as the "Oware!" line from the next verse of the inside Karaoke filtered through the doors. "I Hope Cutemon's not involved in this..."

It was at that moment that he saw a small, human boy, dressed in a black business suit and wearing a ridiculously over sized hat came walking up.

"Hiya!" He grinned.

"Hello." Dorulumon narrowed his eyes. Something about this boy wasn't right. Sure, he'd seen non-general Humans around in the Digital World, but at this young an age? Now, sure, it was likely that there had been some odd age stats somewhere along the way, but to see a child so young... What was he? Only eight?

And to be wandering outside alone?

"My name's Deuce! What's your name?" Deuce grinned. That smile was unnerving too.

"Dorulumon." Dorulumon replied.

"Wow! There's a lot of rumors about a Dorulumon!" Deuce continued, his wide green eyes staring at the wolf. "About how he turned on Bagura and joined up with the legendary Xros Heart!"

"Eh? Sounds like a tough guy." Dorulumon commented.

"So you mean you're not him?" There seemed to be a bit of disappointment in the boy's voice.

"Could be, could not." Dorulumon started. "I mean, if you were him, would you really want to be spreading rumors about?"

"I Guess not..." Deuce shrugged, then placed his arms behind his head. "Well! In any case! What brings you to Karaoke Zone?"

"My friends and I are passing through." Dorulumon started. "And I'm not much of a singer."

"Ah... I hear ya." the boy nodded. "Hearts is the same way!"

"Hearts?" Dorulumon narrowed his eyes. That was an oddly suspicious name. His war senses were tingling now.

"Yeah! He hates singing, but Slick's always willing to give someone a last chance to sing if he can convince everyone." Deuce seemed to frown. "Stupid Felt."

Now he knew it for sure, this boy was gauging his reactions. But why? And what was the game he was playing? Slick? Deuce? Hearts? Those names sounded familiar somehow...

He just couldn't place it though.

* * *

"Yo!" Togemogumon grinned as she, Lopmon, and Terriermon dismounted the stage. "That was a blast! You should really sing more!"

Lopmon blushed. "No no, I really couldn't."

"Yeah, well, you've gotten your one song out of me for the night, Konata." Terriermon started. "Can we go home now?"

"But Kagamin!" Togemogumon's cat grin was still widening. "You chose all those Vocaloid Songs earlier, remember? And One of 'em's next one up!"

Terriermon froze. "W...What...?"

"Yup! That really fast paced one too!" Togemogumon was still grinning. "You know, that one from that...?"

"SHUT UP!" Terriermon clamped her ears around her friend's mouth. "I Got the Point already!"

Togemogumon pried Terriermon's ears away from her mouth and grinned even more. "So that means you'll be singing then?"

"Ugh..."

Lopmon could only share a hopeless glance with the Palmon. _'May we live in interresting times.'_ they both thought.

* * *

Taiki collapsed into a chair with a groan.

"You look like you've ran the 450 mile dash!" Zenjirou noted wryly from across the table where he, Akari, and Lila were sitting.

"I found out what we have to do to get the Code Crown." Taiki stated.

Akari blinked. "And what's that?"

Taiki merely snapped his fingers as the stage lights once more flared into their spot light mode. "We sing."

"Erm...Uh..." Terriermon started into the Microphone. _'How did she rope me into this __**again?**__'_ "This is ah..." she glanced at the title on the monitor across the room. "A...Assault by Kagamine, Rin! I hope you enjoy!"

And so, with that, she nodded to Astamon at the bar who started the track.

It was rather...strange at first, what only being guitar, but then a gun shot rang out and then the song really kicked into high gear...

"A Fatal error has occurred." Terriermon started to sing. "My voice starts becoming raspy, What's happening? I'm stating to break apart!" Indeed, the lyrics were _**VERY**_ fast paced, so much so that she was having a hard time keeping up. "That last installment Slipped a virus in, The avast was yelling 'I hate, I hate, I hate, I hate, I hate'!" A few quick deep breaths, and then she continued. "This voice can no longer Reach the edge of the world."

Togemogumon was grinning widely. "YEAH! SING IT KAGAMIN!"

"True, But..." Terriermon continued uninterrupted. "Right now, I won't give up on myself even though my body is like this and I lose all hope; I will still sing the melody, and let you listen to it." she was actually starting to cry at how sad the lyrics were getting, but still kept pace with the song. "I could hear from the sound of the fan and the noise of the H.D., It scratches around with nothing to stop it. I'm Scared, I'm Scared, I'm scared." During the next breather, she took a few moments to compose herself.

"Wow, she's pretty good!" Zenjirou whistled lowly.

Lila nodded. "She's really enjoying it now that it's just her."

Akari smiled. "She might just get the Code Crown..."

And so, the song picked up again. "Heruistic, Generic, Malware, Yamada Alternative, I didn't check for any of them, If I stopped file-sharing... But Now it's too late, It can't be avoided. If I reinstall, then it's okay, pattern Matching, altrogan infiltrated. The Bios Died, Recovery's out, My information's getting leaked out and It can't be stopped." A quick breath. "Who's that coming into my field of vision?"

At this point, Terriermon was lucky to even be saying the words right, let alone knowing for sure she was matching them up correctly to the right parts of the song. But, regardless, she continued on.

"True, But, Yes, In this world I've lived my life in, the only thing that I could call 'Hope' was You and only you." She paused quickly for breath, then concluded the song. "Even if my body is like this, Even if I lose my tomorrow, My singing melody is what I'll leave for you. I hate." And finally, a smile started to form as the song came to an end. "A fatal error has occurred, and my voice is starting to fade A...wa...y... What's going on here...?" and with that, she made sure to say every syllable perfectly and intentionally separate. "I'm slowly breaking apart!"

And that was that.

* * *

A few seconds of panting later, Terriermon turned her head towards the audience in the gathered bar clapping and cheering and even whistling in some cases.

"YEAH! That was awesome!" Shoutmon gave two thumbs up.

"Way to go, Sister!" Starmon jumped onto a table and whistled.

"NICE ONE KAGAMIN!~" Togemogumon roared from below the stage.

From the bar, Kiriha smirked. _"That actually looks fun."_ he thought to himself.

"Hic." Revolomon burped up a glowing orange bubble.

"Now that really isn't right." Astamon frowned as he checked the contents of the bottle he had poured from.

"Um, not to offend." Hangyomon pushed his mug of orange glow water as far away from himself as he could. "But could I just have some Chocolate milk?"

"More Digi-noir." Kiriha added in.

* * *

As Terriermon climbed off stage, she was joined by her friends.

"NICE ONE KAGAMIN!~" Togemogumon roared once more. "I THINK YOU BLEW OUT MY EARDRUMS WITH THAT LAST NOTE, THOUGH!"

"That was excellently executed!" Palmon managed to say clearly before the pain of her broken tooth reared itself again. "owieee..."

"Sis! Cool!" The Poyomon (who you might have guessed is named Tsukasa) stared up at her big sister in awe and amazement. "Sing more!"

"No way." Terriermon shook her head. "That song was too fast for me, I'm seriously taking a break for now."

"AWWW..." Togemogumon shook her head out. "Er, I mean, Awwwww! But you were so good at it!"

Lopmon smiled as Terriermon turned towards them. "So what'd you guys think? Was I horrible?"

"You were great!" Cutemon smiled.

"Yeah! You can really sing solos well!" Lopmon nodded.

"That's one of my favorite songs, actually." Terriermon smiled back. "A Voice Program who gets hit by a virus only to come back as an anti-virus program? The First Virus Resistance story is really something unique." she sighed. "But I can't sing it too often, or even all three parts, it's just too fast."

"Yeah! But that's why we call her Kagami!" Togemogumon grinned. "She's so rough and tough like than antivirus girl!"

"Oh...Be quiet you!" Terriermon blushed slightly.

**MEANWHILE OUTSIDE_ _ _|**

Suddenly, Deuce's eyes widened. "Hey... Where'd you come from?"

Dorulumon blinks. "Eh?"

"You should run along kid." The voice behind them said suddenly. "It's too late to be running about like this on your own."

"Y-Yes siiiiir!" The boy then ran away as fast as his legs would carry.

Dorulumon caught sight of a single, black feather floating to the ground as he turned around. "It's...It's you!"

**TO BE CONTINUED AS WELL!**

* * *

**A.N.: YOSH! This took... a lot of time to write. ^_^; But, it all turned out okay in the end. BTW, With the actual Xros Wars Still airing currently, I've got a few major plot tweaks planned for the transition into "Seven Kingdoms" around Ep. 29/30/31. Such as... It won't just be Omega appearing anymore, But Delta will be there too! ;)**

Let's see if anyone can figure out THAT little reference. And I'll give one more hint: Symb0l R3pl4c3m3nt.

The Greek symbol Delta Will be part of the name, but not infront of it like Shout's new form'll be. ;)

Enough of this nonsense: I MUST EAT!

_DTC 


	13. Chosen! The Goddess' Warrior!

**BAGURA EMPIRE_ _ _| CENTRAL H.Q._ _ _| **

Lilithmon's head snapped up to attention (once more) from the book she was nearly finished reading. "What do you want?"

Ba'almon said nothing for the fifth time that hour.

"Look, if you're just going to hang around being all creepy, stalker like..." She narrowed her eyes at the assassin. "...Then go be creepy stalker like over where-ever I'm not!"

Ba'almon tilted his head, like a lost dog. "And should you require my assistance?"

Lilithmon growled inwardly. She just wanted to read the latest Fiction novel in her favorite series, and this guy was being waaay too creepy. There had to be a way to... Wait... "Go see what Blastmon's doing." She ordered. "And if you run into that Xros Heart team, kill the general with the Orange Xros Loader. Not the red one, got it?"

"Yes, milady." He nodded, then vanished into a teleportaion spell.

And with that, Lilithmon reopened her copy of "Maryam Times, Volume 8" to the 413th page (of 612) and began reading once more. "Now let's see How little miss glow stick deals with that idiotic clown..."

* * *

_*cue title theme*_

**CHOSEN: The Goddess's Warrior!**

* * *

**SAND ZONE_ _ _|**

With a crack, the side entrance to one of the many pyramids on the surface of the endless desert that was called "Sand Zone" flew open.

"Ahh!" Revolomon grinned. "Here we are! Top Floor!"

"More like ground floor." Zenjirou rolled his eyes as he hopped to the sand below.

"Yeah well..." Revolomon was suddenly forced to the ground as the entire earth shook. "What in tar nation?"

* * *

**"DIAMOND MACHINE GUUUUNNN!"**

Diamond crystals launched out in every direction as the two way battle between Kiriha and Nene versus Blastmon continued.

**"CRASH BOOM!"**

**"BLASTER TAIL!"**

Blastmon once more shrugged off the attacks, then gasped as he noticed that his brilliantly shining armor was starting to dull. "I'd better finish this off before I loose my luster entirely!"

"Not a chance!" Sparrowmon roared. **"WING EDGE!"**

* * *

"I wonder what's going on over there!" Starmon whistled. "Looks like a massive fight."

"We'd best keep out of it." Taiki noted. "It sounds like Kiriha's taking on Blastmon."

"And what if he needs help?" Akari frowned.

"Have you seen MetalGureimon yet?" Shoutmon asked.

"Nope." She replied.

"Then there you go." Shoutmon nodded.

"Meh." Akari shrugged, then pulled out the four new Digimemories: Guilmon, Gatomon, Vmon, and Patamon. "Taiki." She started. "I think you should have these ones."

"Eh?" Taiki blinked. "But didn't Pharaohmon...?"

"He only gave them to me 'cause I already had the ones from my dad." She frowned slightly. "'Sides, call it a hunch, but I think you'll need them more than I do."

"Fine, fine." With that, Taiki took the four Digimemories.

And then.

Ba'almon fired his twin barreled shotgun.

**FLASH_ _ _|**

**BANG!**

A much Younger Ba'almon growled as the recoil of the shotgun sent him sprawling to the ground. "That's No Good!"

"Again." His Teacher ordered. "Only this time don't land face first into the sand."

Ba'almon sat up and sighed. "Yes, Sensei."

Sand Zone was home to the Warriors of the Goddess. A fierce order of warriors who were sworn to protect the Digital World.

Of course, they could only do such a thing when they were fully prepared for such an event. And for now, the Warriors were waiting. And training. And preparing.

As he got to his feet, Ba'almon heard a slight giggle off to his left. A glance out of said eye revealed the culprit.

A young, female digimon, of his same age, with long flowing, golden hair. Her species name was Angewomon. But, among the warriors, she was known as Angie, Angemon-Sama's daughter. She was a bit of a flirt, but that didn't matter to him.

Like all natives of Sand Zone, the Warriors of the Goddess each wore loose, white robes due to the three sun's intensive heat waves. Of course, that was pretty much all they wore when not in dirrect conflict. Armor was too heavy, too heat conductive.

And, although Ba'almon was currently training for the duties of a long range gunner, Angie over there was simply watching. Watching him to be precise.

Ba'almon smirked to himself as he re-aimed his shotgun at the target. _'As soon as the Goddess accepts me as a true warrior, I'm going to marry her...'_ he thought to himself. _'I'll keep her as safe as no-one else can!'_

That was his motto.

That was his strength.

That was his resolve.

He fired.

**FLASH_ _ _|**

**SPWANG!**

Missed!

The after shocks of Blastmon's battle had suddenly thrown his aim off, and now Xros Heart knew he was there.

"Assassin!" Dorulumon shouted. "Scatter!"

And run they did.

Ba'almon growled as he began to chase after them, firing off attacks as best as he could, hoping, praying, that his target would be hit.

Kudo Taiki.

That one boy that reminded him of himself when he had been that age. Before...

NO! No distractions!

Ba'almon unsheathed his sword, and dove in for an attack.

**"ROWDY ROCKER!"**

That Girl.

The one with the Red Xros Loader.

Of course. Of course she would intervene. Blocking his sword with her own Microphone. "Oi! Just what do you think you're doing!" She growled.

"I have no business with you!" He growled back, and smashed the side of his shotgun into her front, sending her flying backwards.

"AKARI!" Shoutmon roared as he dove in for revenge.

That digimon reminded himself of that time...

Of the love he could never have.

"I Said...!" He swatted Shoutmon away. "I Have no business with you!" He raised his sword and prepared to bring it down on Taiki.

**"FINAL SBAGON PUUUUNCHHEEE!"**

Suddenly, The cry of Blastmon's attack sent ripples and earthquakes through the zone, shattering a nearby cliff side, revealing a statue...

A glowing statue...

**FLASH_ _ _|**

Ba'almon clenched his fist. "Why won't it glow?"

Time and time again, he took the trials, becoming stronger, faster, better. And time and time again, he raised his hand to the statue of the Goddess, and yet still...

Time and time again, She would not accept him as her warrior.

Even during prayer, she would not glow for him.

Never and never.

Always never glowing.

"Why...?" He pounded his fist against the floor. "I"m as strong as Angemon-sama! And yet...!"

"You lack focus." A voice said from behind suddenly.

Ba'almon turned his head, expecting Angemon-Sama, or perhaps a subordinate? But no, instead was a human.

And that should have been impossible.

He wasn't wearing the clothes of a native, nor was he wearing anything that fated Expedition had on hand.

It was too bright, too angular, too... Flashy.

"You lack the focus you need to become a guardian of the Digital World." The human repeated as he turned his head towards Ba'almon. "To be a true guardian, you need to have resolve." His green eyes glistened in the setting sunlight.

"I have my resolve!" Ba'almon started. "I Know what I want to be! I have the power to protect!"

"You say you have power, huh?" The man sighed. "Power isn't everything, you know."

"But I...!"

"But nothing!" he snapped. "If you don't have the proper resolve then you won't be able to save the ones you most care about! You'll lose everything!"

"Wh...Is that a threat?" Ba'almon asked, all three eyes narrowing.

"It's a warning." The man said as he turned to leave. "And if you don't pay attention to it, things are going to get a whole lot worse." With that, he held up a black device, with a zig-zaging orange line on it's front. _"Transfer Zero." _he quoted in an alien tongue, before vanishing in a blinding flash of green.

**FLASH_ _ _|**

Ba'almon pulled back his sword, millimeters from impaling poor Taiki's heart. "Get up." he said after a moment.

"What...?"

"I said get up." Ba'almon narrowed his eyes. "Consider this a favor from an old friend." He turned, and began to walk ten paces. "Fuse your Digimon, and we'll have a proper duel."

Taiki cast a glance back to the others, Lila and Zenjirou were helping Akari to her feet, while Shoutmon and Lopmon were glaring daggers at Ba'almon, Dorulumon was snarling, Ballistamon was actually being restrained by Revolomon, and the Starmons were mere centimeters away from exploding with anger. "Fine then." He pulled out his Xros Loader.

_*cue DIGIXROS!*_

"Shoutmon!"

_"OKAY!"_

"Ballistamon!"

_"N'Gah!"_

"Dorulumon!"

_"ROGER!"_

"STARMONS!"

_"HAI!"_

_"YEAH!"_

"DIGI-XROS!"

**"DIGI-**_**XROS!**_**"**

A flash of light later, and "SHOUTMON: **XROS **_**FOUR!**_" Was on the field of battle once more.

"You'll pay for what you did to Akari!" Shoutmon growled.

"Hmf. We'll see." Ba'almon smirked as he dove into battle, sword drawn.

**FLASH_ _ _|**

**CLANG!**

Ba'almon hit the floor once more.

"You're distracted." Angemon-Sama, the leader of the Warriors noted dryly as the two strongest warriors in the Zone trained for battle. "Is something the matter?"

Ba'almon didn't reply for a moment, then sighed. "A dream I had."

"Oh?" Angemon asked. "Dreams are rather profound, and reveal a lot about ourselves in the process."

"Yeah." Ba'almon nodded as he got to his feet.

"So what was this dream about?" Angemon twirled his staff around in waiting.

"More like a nightmare." Ba'almon twirled his own sword about, loosening the muscles in his wrist.

"Hm?" They began circling each other around the training mat.

"A stranger was inside the prayer chamber." Ba'almon started. "He claimed I didn't have the focus necessary to become a warrior."

"What did this stranger look like?"

"Human, brown hair, green eyes, dressed in orange." he snickered slightly. "A Lot of orange..." with that, he lunged.

**FLASH_ _ _|**

**CLANG!**

Blood Sword and Star Blade met.

"Go Xros Four!" Taiki encouraged as he held up the Orange Xros Loader.

Orange orange orange.

Why must that color torment him so?

Ba'almon leaped back, and fired his shotgun.

Xros Four raised his sword to block. "Hmmf! Is **that** the best you've got?" And then... **"BURNING STAR CRUSHER!"**

Ba'almon's eyes widened slightly with shock, but he jumped and dodged with plenty of time to spare regardless. "Too slow!"

**MEANWHILE_ _ _| UNKNOWN ZONE_ _ _|**

Deep within the tower that was the Twilight Base, DarkKnightmon smirked to himself as he strolled through the frozen chamber of his ultimate plan. "Soon, Nene will choose a mate, and then We will be ready to begin our ultimate plan." He commented to himself as he walked towards the pedestal with notches for three Xros Loaders, and one slot for a sphere, currently filled by said sphere of dark energy.. "Duskmon?" He called out.

A warrior in dark armor that was covered in massive eyes appeared from the shadows. "Yes, My Liege?"

"What is the current status of our next target?"

"All stages have been set, My Liege." Duskmon replied. "All that is required now is the Presidential Elections."

"Perfect." DarkKnightmon nodded. Soon, soon he would have the required keys for the unlocking of this power...!"

**MEANWHILE_ _ _| BAGURA BASE_ _ _|**

Finally! She was finished! Lilithmon sighed in relief as she closed her book. "Ah, what a wonderful cliffhanger!"

"Lilithmon." Tactimon called out suddenly. "Have you seen Blastmon?"

"Oi, Did I just ask you that a few hours ago?" She replied in return.

"Yes, but He should have returned from Sand Zone by now." Tactimon replied as he walked over to the Zone monitors. "His lead general in Shinobi Zone has filed concern that Blastmon had not checked up upon him for further instructions."

"Odd." Lilithmon mused. "He's usually so prompt about that!"

Tactimon clenched his fists.

"So what do you want me to do?" Lilithmon frowned. "Go check up on the big baby?"

"Sand Zone was practically annihilated by your pet the last time you were there." Tactimon cast a wary glance over at here. "if some thing has held him up, you should at least check to see if it survived your test run."

"Allright allright, you don't need to twist my arm!" With that she got up. "Be glad you asked me _after_ I finished my book, I'm in a good honking mood!" she started laughing at her own apparent joke.

**SAND ZONE_ _ _|**

There was an explosion, and then Xros Four was smashed into a nearby cliff face, however, Ba'almon wasn't the culprit. No, Ba'almon had been knocked up against the side of a pyramid.

So, then, who exactly was the surprise attack culprit?

Just another one of Blastmon's miss aimed attacks.

"What's going on over there?" Akari growled as the entire Zone seemed to shake under the pressure of the constant attacks.

* * *

**"DIAMONDDDD MACHINE GUUUUUNNNN!"** Blastmon roared as his crystalline shell launched out once more, sending explosions everywhere.

Sparrowmon winced as sand showered her. _'He'll destroy the zone at this rate!'_

"Kirihaaaa!" Gureimon whined as a boulder bounced off his nose. "This isn't fun anymore!"

The blue general face palmed.

* * *

Another wave of flying crystals rolled past overhead.

"TAKE COVER!" Revolomon ordered not a moment before the shock waves caught up.

And it was then that the tunnels beneath them finally had enough.

The entire battle field collapsed into itself, sending everyone and everything within a mile's radius tumbling into the ruins below.

* * *

Creatures born in the digital realm: Digimon. Although made of data, they laugh, fight, and cry just like us! They're our special friends! Let's gather up as many teammates as we can to come along with us on this marvelous adventure through the world!

_**"DIGI-XROS!"**_

_*Cue _**Never Give Up! **_(Tv Size) By _Sonar Pocket_*_

* * *

Taiki groaned as he sat up. "What happened...?"

He was somewhere that looked like it was formerly the entrance to a prayer hall.

Looking up, he could see that the entire roof had collapsed down right where the battle had been taking place. "Akari!" he called out. "Zenjirou! Shoutmon!"

Somehow, though, where he was wasn't where the others were. Which shouldn't have been possible, considering the size of the relativly intact, and empty chamber. He brought up the Wrister, and turned it on. "Is anyone there? Shoutmon? Akari?" there was no reply but static. "Odd..."

* * *

Elsewhere, Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, and the Starmon brigade were now wandering some more tunnels. "This place gives me the creeps." Shoutmon grumbled.

"N'gah." Ballistamon nodded.

"There's a different feel to this place." Dorulumon frowned. "It's different from what we were in before. Like we're tress-passing on a memorial..."

"Odd way to phrase it, don't ya think?" Shoutmon grimaced.

"Aye, brother!" Starmon nodded. "It's way creepy!"

"That's just the feeling I get, is all..." Dorulumon grumbled.

* * *

Revolomon groaned as he pushed a boulder out of their path. "Damn! These tunnels are too unstable!"

Akari sighed as she tried getting a signal on her Wrister. "I hope Shoutmon's okay..."

"Eh, he'll be fine!" Lila waved the worry away. "He was Digixrosed after all!"

"Still, the Wrister's not working is odd." Lopmon frowned as she pulled apart the left speaker of her headphones. "The only way they shouldn't be working like that is if there's a Xros Loader blocking the signal..."

"But there aren't any more Xros Loaders, right?" Zenjirou asked. "Only Taiki's, Akari's, and Kiriha's."

"We thought there weren't any more after we met Kiriha." Akari started. "Then you and Taiki fell from the sky."

"So it's possible..." Lila started. "That there's another general around here?"

"Probably." Lopmon sighed as she snapped her headphones back together. "But we can't be sure until we find out what's blocking the signal."

"Bagura?" Cutemon offered.

"If they figured out what our Wrister signal is, sure." Lopmon shrugged.

* * *

Elsewhere, Ba'almon sighed as he found himself once more within the prayer hall, in front of that damn statue, that haunted his memories. "Damn. Why did I have to end up here again?"

**FLASH!**

Back again.

It'd been almost a year since then, and he was back here again.

It was almost impossible to not leave, considering that he couldn't move between zones just yet. No, that spell still needed work.

Ba'almon sighed as he poked at his dwindling fire with a stick. "I've got to have the worst luck of all time..."

"Nah, I'd say it's mediocre at best!"

**BANG!**

Ba'almon growled as he shot at the KoDokugumon that had dared open it's mouth. "Anybody else got a problem with me?"

The tiny spiders backed away from his campsite as slowly as they could.

"I thought so..." he 'hmmf'ed.

A KoDokugumon slipped, however, and a small rock slide started to...

**FLASH!**

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of falling rock.

_K-Chak!_

Ba'almon stood up, and aimed his shotgun at the entrance, immediately spotting the boy he'd been hired to kill.

"You!" They both exclaimed at once.

Silence ensued.

And, after a moment of tense staring, Ba'almon lowered his gun ever so slightly. "It's no use." he muttered to himself.

"Eh...?" Taiki blinked. "What do you mean...?"

"None of your business." Ba'almon growled as he turned his back to face the statue. _'This place has seen enough bloodshed.'_

Silence once more filled the chamber.

Taiki stood there for a moment, wondering if it was safe to leave or not, before he decided to examine the room.

It was a massive chamber, a fusion of Roman and Greek in design, that looked like it had seen better days. There was a single, marble statue in the far end of the room, one of it's arms heavily damaged to the point of nearly falling off.

Taiki frowned as he looked at one of the support pillars that had been knocked down. The break in the stone was too clean for a natural break, but was too rough to have been from anything recent. "I wonder what caused this...?"

Ba'almon had no reply.

* * *

With a final, thunderous **"CRASH BOOM!"**, Blastmon suddenly found himself crashing through layer upon layer of maze like tunnels until he finally was send spinning into the Digital Air Space. "Woah... all the blood rushed to my head..."

From above in Sand Zone, Sparrowmon just shook her head. "Idiot."

"Well. That was fun." Kiriha smirked as he dusted his jacket off. "But did you really have to send him into the air space?"

(Gureimon grinned silly as he stared down through the hole Blastmon had made upon his exit. "I can see into forever!" MailBirdramon lightly whaped the dino over the head with his tail. "OW!")

Sparrowmon shrugged, while Nene replied. "I think he deserved it."

"Eh, good enough." Kiriha frowned. "So then, shall we continue hunting for the Code Crown?"

One of the Monitamon coughed, catching Nene's attention. "Oh! Right! I forgot to mention it because it happened in the middle of the battle, but Xros Heart has claimed the Code Crown."

"Akari was here?" Kiriha raised an eyebrow. "I wonder why I didn't hear their Wrister chatter..." he held up his Xros Loader.

"Their what?" Nene blinked. She'd never heard of a Wrister before...

"Wrister." Kiriha clarified. "It's a wrist mounted radio for communication durring battles." he tapped the screen of his Xros Loader. "Lopmon used a modified card to allow my Xros Loader to listen into the signal instead of blocking it."

"Block?" Sparrowmon asked.

"Yeah, Unknown Xros Loaders emit a sort of..." He paused to find the right word. "Oh what was it...?"

"Static." MailBirdramon stated.

"Right, they emit some kind of static that interferes with normal radio signals." Kiriha frowned. "And you have a Xros Loader..."

"I had the same Problem." Nene frowned as well. "But with the Monitamon's TV signals..."

"Damn!" Kiriha kicked a small rock into the hole through the zone. "Lopmon's the only one with the Wrister signal chip, and they could be a whole Zone away by now...!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Lopmon sneezed.

"Bless you." Akari smiled.

"Thanks..." Lopmon smiled.

"Kinda odd." Revolomon sniffed. "I didn't think there was anything allergy inducing down here..."

* * *

Elsewhere, Lilithmon whistled as she surveyed the endless expanse of desert and pyramids before her. "I wonder where Blastmon went to..."

EBEmon, next to her, merely chattered something incomprehensible.

She cast a glance over at her little 'experiment:' EBEmon was a squid like digimon, cybernetic in build, he...or it... was capable of turning enemies against each other, whole squads of Digimon suddenly turning upon their comrades!

Sadly, this was accomplished by firing a small, almost microscopic radio receiver upon the intended target, which then received the control signal emitted by EBEmon's voice synthesizers, which could ONLY produce radio signals of that sort. In Laymon's terms? EBEmon couldn't talk at all.

Lilithmon sighed. Such a waste. She had no clue if he was bad-mouthing her, or praising her for his creation.

Maybe Mugee-Chan would be better company?

* * *

Down in the tunnels, specifically the main chamber...

Taiki took a step towards the broken statue. It was of a female digimon, wearing a white robe and a strange mask with three eye holes on it. She carried a sword, and seemed to be clutching it in prayer. "Beautiful..." he reached out to touch it.

That got Ba'almon's attention. "Don't..!" He raised his shotgun, prepared to shoot the boy who even _**dared**_ step within a foot of that ancient statue, when he stopped short.

There was a light, filling the chamber- No!- FLOODING the entire room! A light that emerged directly from the statue, and directly from Taiki's outstretched hand.

"I...Impossible...!" Ba'almon gasped. "S..She's chosen...Another...!"

**FLASH!**

As the light died down, Ba'almon frowned. Yet another fresh recruit was chosen, and yet still, it wasn't _HIM._

"Aw, what's the matter, Shotgun?" Angie whispered in his ear as she leaned over. "Cat got your tongue?"

He didn't fail to see the obvious pun she had made. It was a Gatomon who had just been inducted into their ranks, after all.

"You know it." he grumbled, and turned to leave.

"Don't be such a grouch." she grinned as she followed. "It doesn't suit you!" A pause. "Then again, neither does that robe!"

He glanced back at her as they exited the main chambers, and into the setting sunlight. Was she being serious?

The look in her eyes, the smirk on her face, the... He gulped... Loose shoulder on her robe, and the...

Yes, he decided, she was being serious.

**FLASH!**

And as the light died down, Ba'almon found himself groaning. Kudo Taiki, the very boy he had been hired to kill, had just been chosen by the Goddess that had repeatedly refused to choose him as a warrior.

Well, if that was Destiny's cruel fate, then so be it.

He never liked working for the Bagura Army anyways. Especially that witch, Lilithmon.

* * *

Lilithmon sneezed as they located the site of what appeared to be a battle zone; A nearby Scorpiomon simply replied "Bless you." To which she remarked. "Don't you mean 'damn you'?"

The Scorpiomon blinked for a few moments before he realized the joke she'd just made. "Oh... Yeah."

EBEmon just sighed in his strange computer language.

* * *

"Kudo, Taiki." Ba'almon said suddenly, causing the boy to turn around, mouth open in surprise. "The Godess has chosen you to become one of her warriors." And with that, he bowed. "And the only higher power that I answer to is the Godess that this statue represents." Taiki blinked. "My services are now yours to command."

The poor general was confused.

Very, very confused.

* * *

Lila shrieked as a KoDokugumon landed on her head. "GET IT OOOOFFFF!"

"Heeey, I don't bite! Except maybe a Little, miss T-" The KoDokugumon didn't even finish it's sentence before it was smashed into the wall by a Karate chop delivered by Zenjirou.

"Thanks." Lila smiled.

Akari blinked. "Why do I feel like something strange just happened?"

Revolomon shrugged. "If you ask me, they've been really lovvy-dovvy ever since that door mishap."

"WE HAVE NOT!" The lovvy-dovvy couple in question cried out in horror.

"Yup! Case in point!" Revolomon winked at them.

"I still don't get why we didn't get You and Shoutmon to kiss." Lopmon questioned as she hoped onto Akari's shoulder. "Seems like that would've worked better."

"Well..." Akari shrugged. "Lila seemed so up for it that I just didn't have the heart to suggest it...!" she grinned. "And I mean, really! Keeping it up for a full minute even _after_ the door was opened...!"

_**"URUSAI URUSAI URUSAI!"**_

Lila's cries of shock and anger and... embarrassment? ...echoed throughout the tunnels with very little difficulty.

* * *

Elsewhere, Shoutmon winced. "Welp, atleast we know that Akari's okay."

"Eh?" Dorulumon blinked. "What do you mean? I only heard the Lillymon."

"Well..." Shoutmon grinned slightly. "The only one who's ever managed to get Lila _**that**_ worked up is Akari."

Ballistamon broke his current silence streak by commenting: "They have a strange relationship."

Starmon nodded. "Ai, brother! That they do!"

* * *

"Years ago, Sand Zone was home to the Warriors of the Goddess." Ba'almon explained as they worked their way through the collapsed tunnels. "I was a part of that sacred order, up until it's brutal end."

"These ruins?" Taiki started. "Are they the base of the Warriors?"

"Yes." Ba'almon grimaced. "They sank into the sand upon the reformatting of the Zone via the Code Crown."

"Eh?" Taiki blinked. "You mean someone else had the code crown?"

"The ruler of this Zone firmly held onto the Code Crown, and wouldn't let it out of his sight." Ba'almon elaborated. "When the Warriors fell, he summoned a sand storm that burried the entire complex, lost to the ages."

"What happened to them?" Taiki asked. "The warriors, I mean."

"They died." Ba'almon paused briefly as they passed an abandoned training chamber, with a rusted sword plunged into the center of it.

**FLASH!**

_CLANG!_

"ANGEMON-SAMA!" Ba'almon cried out. "Snap out of it!"

The Angel wasn't listening, and instead madly swung his staff. That demonic symbol flaring on his forehead.

All around him, life was falling appart.

It seemed that almost everyone had turned against each other, and, amongst the cries of battle, an eerie sound could be heard.

"KYAHH!"

The scream drew Ba'almon's attention for only a moment-

Another warrior had fallen, the Gatomon recruit from that evening...

Right next to his dear Angie...

**FLASH!**

"Something possessed several of the warriors." Ba'almon continued. "Over half of the entire complex suddenly made them turn on their brothers, sisters..." he added quietly. "Lovers..."

"Why?" Taiki asked.

"I don't know." Ba'almon sighed. "My only clue is a mark that appeared on their foreheads, and a sound that haunts my memories."

"Digimon..." Taiki grimaced as they walked past a patch of red stained ground. "Normally disappear when they die... So Why...?" he gulped. "Why are there...?"

"Whatever that sound was, it kept our data from dispersing." Ba'almon remarked. "All around me, I saw warriors falling, but their data didn't vanish. It remained." he shuddered. "By the end of it all, I was one of the few warriors who had survived the skirmish, and even then..." He choked back the tears. "And even then, I was knee deep in blood."

"Ba'almon..." Taiki started.

"I spent a full year here, trying to become strong enough to leave." Ba'almon continued after a moment. "And then I joined Bagura, to hunt down the demon who killed my friends!" He punched a wall... A wall that blocked their path.

A collapsed tunnel.

A Dead end.

* * *

Dorulumon's ears twitched. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Shoutmon asked.

"Radio chatter." Dorulumon frowned. "We've got company...!"

Not a second later, EBEmon struck.

* * *

Shoutmon's roar of rage/terror/anguish/pain echoed through out the tunnels just as loud as Lila's previous one.

"Shouto!" Akari gasped.

"Clear the way!" Lopmon orderd. "We've got to get to them!"

Revolomon nodded and aimed his revolvers at the blockade before them. **"JUSTICE BULLET!"**

* * *

**"DIGI-MEMORY!"** Taiki cried out. **"GUILMON'S ROCK AND ROLL BREAKER: ACTIVATE!"**

Ba'almon watched in awe as the Digimemory summoned the child-sized red dragon of the Digital Hazard, golden eyes gleaming with determination. _**"ROCK BREAKER!"**_ The memory cried out as it dove towards the sealed wall before them, spinning into a drill of pure fire.

Taiki grinned slightly as he clutched the Digimemories. "Good thing Akari gave me these just before now!"

* * *

They'd found their way to the surface, somehow.

Akari growled. "We've got to go back for them!"

"Right!" Cutemon nodded. "We can't let Sensei and the others get hurt!"

Revolomon nodded. "Ballistamon's my friend! And I'm not going to..."

Suddenly, he trailed off.

"Uh...Guys...?"

* * *

Lilithmon smirked. EBEmon had found Xros Heart's _**main**_Digi-Xros team! Dorulumon, the traitor, Shoutmon, the rocker, Ballistamon, the robot, and The Starmonz brigade. And the best thing of all was that they were obeying her every order!

"Now then, Shoutmon." She started into the transmitter in the back of EBEmon's head. "Destroy your friends."

EBEmon relayed the orders, and ... Shoutmon and Company surged forward.

* * *

"We're getting nowhere!" Taiki growled as he tried the Wrister again. "Akari! Shoutmon!"

But instead of the static he'd heard before, a strange high pitched signal instead fed itself through.

They both stopped to cover their ears.

"Damn! What is this!" Taiki asked as he struggled to shut off the Wrister.

"It's that same sound!" Ba'almon's three eyes widened. "They've...They've returned!"

* * *

Akari blocked Shoutmon's mic-stand with her own. "SHOUTO! Snap Out of it!" She tried.

Alas, her best friend couldn't hear her, as evidenced by the glowing purple symbol on his forehead. "RAAAHHH!"

Simultaneously, Cutemon was trying to avoid being hit by Dorulumon's drill attacks. "Something's possessing them!"

"I think we've got the gist of that already!" Lopmon back flipped away from a barrage of Pickmon.

"This is horrible!" Lila gasped.

"If I had the Star Blade...!" Zenjirou clenched his fists.

Revolomon let loose a quick barrage that just bounced right off of Ballistamon's armor. "YIPES!" He jumped as the bullets started hitting the ground under his feet. "I wasn't thinking there!"

Neither was Ballistamon as he swung his fist at the poor 'Archeologist.'

Suddenly- **"NEKO PUNCH!"** -a white and purple stripped Kitty Kat hit Revolomon in the side, pushing him out of the way just in time.

The Gatomon Digi-Memory was now active, and Taiki and Ba'almon were out of the tunnels along with it.

_'Gatomon...?' _Ba'almon blinked slightly, then, yes, he remembered, it wasn't the Same Gatomon from all those years ago. The Digi-Memories had existed since the Code Crown's fracture.

Still though, he was slightly unnerved by the appearance of a fellow Warrior.

"Now! Gatomon!" Taiki ordered. "Cat's Eye Hypnotism!"

The Feline replied by launching a bright pink wave of energy at the possessed Digimon, blinding them long enough for Xros Heart to escape the battles they were engaged in.

* * *

Soon after, in the shadow of an upside down pyramid...

"Damn..." Akari winced slightly at a small gash on her arm. "Shoutmon's never that rough..."

"It's the spell." Ba'almon started, only now reminding Akari of his earlier actions. "Bagura's-"

"You!" She cried out in anger, throwing a punch at the Warrior.

_**SMACK!**_

One that he didn't see coming.

"Akari!" Taiki started as Revolomon reached out to stop her.

"I'll kill you!" The poor girl roared, tears of anger pouring down her face, as she lunged at the former assassin. "You did this! You did this and you're still alive!"

"Akari!" Taiki tried again, this time stepping inbetween them. "Stop!"

"Let me at him, Taiki!" She growled as Revolomon held her back. "I'll kill him!"

"He's not to blame here!" Taiki insisted. "Bagura is!"

"And he works for Bagura!" She started.

"Not any more!" Taiki continued.

"Akari!" Lopmon cut in. "If Ba'almon were here to kill us, then we wouldn't be here!"

Even then, that tiny piece of logic wasn't enough for her.

"It's because of him that we even fell into those tunnels!"

Suddenly, Ba'almon started laughing.

"And what's so funny!" Akari tried lunging again.

("Ai ya." Revolomon paled. "You've got a weird sense of humor!")

"I suppose I deserved that." Ba'almon chuckled.

And confusion finally won out over anger. "What?"

"Akari." Taiki started. "Ba'almon's a native of this zone. Bagura attacked it with whatever's possessing Shoutmon and the others right now."

"Ba..gura...?" The rage formerly directed at Ba'almon shifted towards Bagura. "Those...Those...!"

"We'll save them, Akari." Taiki smiled.

"We'll get them back, Kyu!" Cutemon nodded.

"I'm not sure how." Ba'almon grimaced as he got up. "But I'm positive that that sound has something to do with it."

"What sound?" Akari frowned.

"This sound." Taiki pressed the comm button on his Wrister, allowing the ear-piercing radio signal to filder out once more.

* * *

Suddenly, EBEmon let loose a howl of pain as his own signal was fed back through into itself.

"EH?" Lilithmon blinked. "What's wrong?"

Just as suddenly, EBEmon's control over Shoutmon and the others faltered for ever just slightly.

EBEmon growled as the feedback ended. That wasn't normal.

Lila's eyes widened as she saw this. "Guys! Look!"

"What is?" Akari asked as she and the others turned their attention to them.

"Feed back!" Zenjirou grinned. "The Wrister signal playing the same signal back at the same time everyone's near by is messing with the control!"

"Then if we stop the signal...!" Taiki snapped his fingers against his goggle lenses. "That's It!"

* * *

Suddenly, Shoutmon, Dorulumon, and the others collapsed to the ground as they tried to cover their ears.

"What's going on?" Lilithmon growled.

The answer was that the feedback was back again, only twice as bad.

The cause?

Akari and Taiki were holding their active Wristers right next to each other, causing what is best described as the electronic version of nails on a chalkboard.

_"SKREeEeEeEeEeE!"_

Anyone using that particular frequency of radio waves was caught up in what was soon to become a massive headache.

EBEmon ceased his own broadcast, but it was too late, the signal was caught up in a loop, as one Wrister had recorded the warped signal, and kept on recording as it built up to annoying and possibly ear-shattering heights.

And then...

**BANG!**

EBEmon's glass dome of a head exploded from a gunshot from above.

Lilithmon gasped. "What the..?"

"So It's _**YOU!**_" Ba'almon sneered as he landed in front of her. "You're the one who did this!"

"Ba'almon!" Lilithmon growled. "What are you doing here? Didn't I send you to go kill that boy with the..."

"I Don't Serve You Anymore." Ba'almon spat on the ground. "The only one I serve is the Goddess of this realm. The very one whose warriors _**YOU**_ slaughtered!"

Lilithmon narrowed her eyes. "So...You're a survivor then...?"

Ba'almon aimed his shotgun at her head, his glare saying everything needed.

"Welp." She gulped. "I'll admit this could have gone better in the overall scheme of things..."

And then, the feeling of sharp, cold metal pressed into the back of her neck.

"We meet again, Lilithmon." Akari coldly stated as she tightened her grip on her Mic-stand.

"Erm..."

There was a "Kchak!" and Revolomon had his pistol pressed against the side of her head. "Howdy." he greeted with a grin. "How'd you like it if _your_ best buddy suddenly attacked you?" A pause. "Oh Wait. He already did!" A thumb jab in Ba'almon's direction. "And you're only his _ex-boss._"

Then, a slight burst of green from her other shoulder-Cutemon had a boot planted firmly on the base of her neck. "You hurt my Sensei." He chimed. "Prepare to die!"

"This..." Lilithmon blinked. "This is awkward."

* * *

Meanwhile, Taiki helped up a nearly unconscious Shoutmon.

"Damn...My head hurts..." he muttered. "What happened?"

"Bagura used a hypnosis device on you." Taiki explained. "We destroyed it using the Wristers though."

"Is that why my ears are ringing?" Dorulumon asked as he made no attmept to get up, instead preferring to lay on the ground, eyes closed.

"Yeah." Taiki grinned slightly. "Sorry about that."

"I feel hungover." Starmon muttered.

"N'gah." Ballistamon agreed.

Lopmon sighed. "Sorry guys."

* * *

"Welp. I'm not sure what to do now." Lilithmon offhandedly commented. "It seems like anything I can do will bring death from all sides!"

"Got that right!" Revolomon smirked.

"Well then." she suddenly vanished into thin air, Dropping poor Cutemon to the ground, sending Akari stumbling forward, and Ba'almon to stagger backwards.

Wait.

Why that last one? He was a good foot away from her!

**"Nazar Nail."** Lilithmon smirked as her mechanical right hand plunged itself into his lower torso.

Oh...That was why.

"You-! You-!" Akari roared.

"Now now, did you really expect a girl like me." Lilithmon pointed at her chest with the hand she had just used to stab Ba'almon. "To not have teleportation as a power?"

* * *

Akari's roar of anger brought Taiki's attention to full. "Everyone, You'll have to Digi-Xros!"

* * *

With a flourish and a Kick, Revolomon was sent sprawling into the dissolving remains of EBEmon. And a lash with her blade like wings, Cutemon was flung into the poisoned Ba'almon.

Akari gripped her mic-stand. "I won't forgive you!" she growled.

"Funny, I thought you were going to say that!" Lilithmon smirked.

And they dove towards each other.

Lilithmon threw her mechanical hand forward, and Akari her mic-stand.

_**SLASH!**_

Lilithmon's eyes widened as the mic-stand ripped open a gash in her side, but as most of the force of the attack went into the kimono around her, there was only a slight scrape on her waist.

Akari faired similar, but only having a tear in her jacket, thankfully, but would have fared worse had she not rolled to the side like she had.

"You ruined my dress!" Lilithmon growled.

"You ruined my jacket!" Akari shot back.

"And You ruined my nap!" Dorulumon's voice interrupted as- suddenly- Xros Four landed between them.

Lilithmon gulped. "Oh...You're back again?"

"Akari!" Taiki called out as he, Lopmon, Lila, and Zenjrou ran up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" she frowned. "But Ba'almon...!"

They turned quickly, spotting Cutemon immediately trying to heal the wound up. But...

"I've never seen this kind of poison before!" He explained. "I Don't know how to stop it!"

"That's...Bad, right?" Zenjirou gulpped.

"Extremely." Akari grimaced.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**PART THREE: KARAOKE ZONE SING OFFS!**

"zzz..."

Zenjirou sighed. Of course Nene would have fallen asleep at the table. _'I just don't have the heart to wake her."_ with that, he turned to head back to where Lila and Akari were.

...Of course, the moment Togemogumon started the next round of Karaoke would be when Nene Amano woke up from her short nap, but, for now, she would sleep soundly, unaffected by the troubles of the Digital World.

* * *

After Terriermon climbed off stage, Akari got up suddenly. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Eh? Where are you going?" Lila asked.

"I need to strech my legs." Was her reply as she walked off.

"What's gotten into her?" Lila frowned slightly.

"Who knows." Zenjirou started toying around with the cell phone once more. "Maybe she's going to check on Shoutmon?"

"Right here." The Digimon replied, breaking the uncharacteristic silence he'd held since arriving at the table.

"Oh. Well..." He shrugged. "No clue then!"

Taiki just sighed. "I wonder why so many Code Crowns need challenges to choose the owners?"

"Huh?" Zenjirou blinked. "What d'ya mean?"

"Sand Zone, Magma Zone, Island Zone." Taiki listed off a few from memory. "Jungle Zone too. All had challenges that one had to face inorder to claim the Code Crown."

"Hm, now that you mention it..." Zenjirou shrugged. "Who knows."

Shoutmon shrugged as well. "I've put it off as just one of those wacky things."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the bar, Revolomon was being dragged away from his seat by an annoyed Hangyomon. "Geese, one mug of that stuff an' he's out like a light!"

Kiriha frowned slightly. "Maybe you shouldn't sell that brand here anymore?" he offered.

"I don't even know where that bottle came from!" Astamon apologized. "It's like it just appeared out of thin air!"

Suddenly, Akari strolled up and (lightly) pounded her hands onto the counter top. "You're the one who runs the song ordering, right?"

"Yup. That's me." Astamon nodded as he started to clean out a glass. "What can I get you?"

"The next track slot, please."

Kiriha blinked. "Since when do you sing?"

Akari didn't give him a response.

* * *

"Yo!" Togemogumon grinned. "So, are you guys ready for another round?" She asked her gathered friends.

"No." Terriermon replied. "I'm still breathless from that last one."

"I...Dorulumon doesn't want me to sing." Cutemon started.

"Aw come on!" Togemogumon poked him. "You're going to let what some stuffy old 'mon say ruin a good night of fun and wacky antics?"

"Well..." Cutemon blinked. "You haven't heard me sing..."

"Oh I'm sure you're great at it!" Togemogumon waved it off. "Unless you get so fired up by singing you end up firing off an attack or something!"

Lopmon's eyes widened suddenly. "I Just realized it might be a very bad idea if Shoutmon got up on stage."

"Eh?" Terriermon blinked. "Why's that?"

"Well..." Lopmon blushed slightly. "Akari wouldn't want me telling you this, but the first Time they learned about their 'Soul Crusher' attack, it was when Shoutmon was singing in our hut's shower... and... Well..."

Cutemon blinked. "He gets that fired up when singing?"

"Sometimes..." Lopmon nodded slightly. "We had to go without running water for a whole month while they fixed it."

Togemogumon went to reply, when, suddenly, the stage lights went on once more.

* * *

There was a slight bit of feedback as Akari plugged a cord into her Mic-stand. Oh. That got every-ones attention.

She quickly tapped the microphone to see if it was working properly (Buzzz, It was.) then smiled. "Hi everyone."

Lila, from her seat in the audience, waved, slightly from shock. "Oh no..."

"Please tell me she didn't get hooked by this too..." Zenjirou paled.

"Well, I'm not much of a singer." Akari started. "But I've been told I've got a great voice, so..." She sighed. "Let's just get this over with before I chicken out..."

With that, Astamon reached under the bar, and started the song.

__Woah Oooaaah... Woah Oooaaah...__ The Song started rather up beat, with the proper background lines in place, like any good karaoke Song. __Woah Oooaaah, Woah Oooahh...__

And then, Akari started. "_Tell Me_ I don't understand anything, but always, _You'll Say_ these kinds of words."

* * *

Taiki blinked. "Eh, I know this song."

"Really?" Shoutmon blinked. "From where?"

* * *

"Where we only pass each other by, _You'll Find another way._" She continued. "And rush out into a world that's ending, _You know?"_ With that, the song kicked into the chorus. _"Hello, Hello, It's a New World!"_

* * *

"An anime called _Dot Hack Dusk._" Taiki started. "My mother always said it reminded her of simpler times."

"Huh..." Shoutmon blinked. "Akari's mom used to sing this to her at night."

* * *

"Faster Than Light, with a _Monochromic Speed!_" Akari continued singing. _"Hello, Hello, It's a New World!"_ she smiled. "Further away than time, I'll run through, 'cause _You're So Far Away!"_

__Woah Oooaaah... Woah oooaaahh...__ The song continued as it lead into the next verse. __Woah Oooaaahh... Woah Oooaaahh...__

"_Baby!_ I already threw out the lemonade!" Akari continued to sing. _"_If the _Too Sweet Chocolate_ was sticking to my cheek."

* * *

"Wasn't that the anime about a Computer game world?" Zenjirou asked.

"Yeah. _The World_ it was called." Taiki nodded.

"Sounds a lot like this place, doesn't it?" Zenjirou continued.

* * *

"With a Single fragment melting little by little." The slong was slowing down just a bit, but you could tell it was gearing up for another fast part. "We'll start to change, _So Slow. Can't you feel it everywhere?"_

And there went the speed again.

_"Hello, Hello, Mister Moonlight!"_ She sang on. "Repainting the mundane night into a rainbow! _Hello Hello, Mister Moonlight!_ And Bathing in the moonlight, I'll accelerate, _Drivin' Through The Night!"_

* * *

As Akari's song ended, Togemogumon grinned. "So you say you can't sing huh?"

"Yeah." Cutemon nodded.

"Well then!" That grin widened. "Let's have you sing a song that doesn't involve singing then?"

"Eh?" Lopmon blinked. "That doesn't make any sense!"

"If you can't sing proper." Terriermon cut in. "Then you'll use a different type of music, is what she's saying."

"Oh." Cutemon blinked. "Um, What kind of song is that then?"

"Rap!" Togemogumon grinned even more. "Anyone can do it, and it doesn't require any actual singing!"

Cutemon and Lopmon blinked once more. "But we don't know any songs that..."

"Relaxxx!" Togemogumon waved it off. "Oh! And that whole 'we' thing you just did there gave me a great idea! I know what song you're going to do next!"

There were approximately five seconds of silence across the entire Karaoke Bar as Togemogumon told them the name in hushed tones. And then...

"WHAT!"

**ALSO CONTINUED... AGAIN_ _ _|**

**

* * *

**

**A.N.: Funny note. I wrote tonight's song segment before we found out what Xros Wars' second OP was called.**

"New World"

Funny how things work out, eh?

_DT 


	14. Warrior of the Goddess, Beelzebmon!

_*cue Prologue*_

"My name is Kudo Taiki. I and my friend, Tsurugi Zenjirou, were dragged to this other world, the Digital World, where we met Shoutmon and Akari, Co-Generals of Xros Heart. While Akari looks human, she and Shoutmon are the same, creatures made out of data: Digimon.

"Currently, We are in Sand Zone, the native home to the former Warriors of the Goddess, where we met Revolomon, Ballistamon's apparent partner in crime turned archeologist. After an intensive adventure through the ruins, where we gained the Code Crown for Sand Zone, Ba'almon, a former warrior of the Goddess, attacked us, under orders of Lilithmon to assasinate me.

"However, Blastmon's duel with Kiriha's Blue Flare army caused the ground beneath us to collapse, and Ba'almon and I forged an understanding between us, where I was chosen by the Goddess' remaining statue to become a Warrior. Ba'almon, seeing this, rejected his employment under Bagura, and instead offered his services to me.

"Unfortunately, Lilithmon had captured our friends, and placed them under a spell. A spell easily broken via the unique sound known as feed back. But in the ensuing battle..."

**"Nazar nail."**

"Lilithmon poisoned Ba'almon!"

* * *

_*Cue Subtitle*_

**"Warrior of the Goddess, Beelzebmon!"**

* * *

**SAND ZONE_ _ _|**

Suddenly, Nene's Xros loader sputters a short burst of static, indicating an incomming communication from the main base.

"Yes, DarkKnightmon?" Nene asked into the device.

_"I have urgent matters that require your attention."_ The Knight ordered through the device. _"More so than your current assignment."_

"Oh.." Nene blinked slightly.

_"Please return to base immediately, present company excluded, of course."_there was a slight laugh as he cut the transmission.

"Well then." Kiriha smirked slightly. "Father calls?"

"I suppose you could say that." Nene smiled at him, then turned to Sparrowmon. "Shall we...?"

"No." Sparrowmon started suddenly.

"Huh?" Nene blinked.

"I've got stuff to finish here." Sparrowmon smiled at her partner. "But I'll meet you back at base once I'm done, okay?"

"Okay." Nene nodded, and went to exit the Zone.

Kiriha glanced at Sparrowmon curriously for a few moments, then sighed. "Gureimon, MailBirdramon, come on. We're going."

"Awww..." Gureimon pouted.

As Kiriha collected his team, and raised the Xros Loader to leave.

"Kiriha." Sparrowmon interrupted.

"Yes?" he glanced at her.

"I want you to promise me." Sparrowmon hovvered closer to his face. "That if Nene trys anything... Funny? I think is the right word..." she smirked. "Well. I just want you to not play along with it. Okay?"

"Erm..."

"Because today's little mis-direction courtesy of DarkKnightmon..." She narrowed her eyes. "Let's just say that I don't want anything like that ever happening again."

"Erm..."

Gureimon laughed from the Xros Loader. _"Hey Kiriha! I think you just tripped the 'protective older sister' flag!"_

A whap.

_"You must have played too many video games as a kid, I'll bet."_MailBirdramon remarked.

Sparrowmon ignored this exchange with a huff, and flew off.

**ROUGHLY TEN MINUTES LATER_ _ _| ****THAT IS TO SAY_ _ _| ****THE PRESENT_ _ _|**

**"FOUR VICTORIZE!"**Xros Four launched the V shaped energy beam at Lilithmon.

"Damn you!" she cursed as she dodged the attack, barely receiving a singed kimono as a result.

"Take her down, Xros Four!" Akari ordered. "Give her everything you've got!"

A swing of the Star Blade, and another not so lucky dodge.

Lilithmon's hair had just become a few centemeters shorter. "You wouldn't! You Did!"

"Use Star Crusher!" Akari ordered. "MAKE HER PAY!"

Meanwhile, Cutemon was about ready to give up. "I Can't help him!"

"We have to do something!" Zenjirou started.

"Keep it up Cutemon!" Taiki encouraged. "You can do it!"

"But I can't!" Cutemon countered. "My magic isn't strong enough!"

"Wait!" Lopmon started. "The first time I Digi-Xrossed with Akari in Lake Zone, I could feel a slight bit of pain residing from a flymon attack she took!"

Cutemon's eyes poped open slightly. "Flymon's attacks are all poisonous! That's it!"

"What happened?" Taiki asked the bunny. "She survived somehow...!"

"Shoutmon did something with the Xros Loader, that's all I know!" Lopmon informed. "Akari was unconscious for most of the time."

"Then..." Taiki turned towards the Wrister. "Shoutmon!"

* * *

"Yeah?" Xros Four started into the mic. embedded into his helmet. "What is it?"

_"How did you heal Akari back in Island Zone?"_Taiki asked.

"Eh?" Xros Four blinked as he stepped back from one of Lilithmon's enraged attacks. "How'd you know about that?"

* * *

"No Time!" Taiki ordered. "Just tell me how!"

_"I used the Code Crown with the Xros Loader."_ Xros Four explained. _"I had to choose the healing program in the Xros Loader itself to get the poison out!"_

"Thanks!" With that, Taiki held the orange Xros Loader up. **"CODE CROWN: REVIVE!"**

* * *

Elsewhere in the Zone, Pharaohmon's eyes widened as the seal he'd placed on the structure of Sand Zone so long ago was broken.

Now, the entire Zone would return to the shape it was in before the Warriors of the Goddess had been so brutially murdered.

* * *

Suddenly, the entire Zone rumbled, and the Pyramids around Sparrowmon started to rise up into the air, floating off in one unanimous direction.

"So there you are, Taiki." She smirked.

* * *

Suddenly, The ground beneath them erupted in a shower of sand, Sending all of Xros Heart tumbling inwards, and Lilithmon off to the side.

The side of what? you may ask.

Why, The side of the top of the massive pyramid that was forming over Sand Zone.

That's what.

All the smaller pyramids were joining and fusing together under this one part, all the scattered tunnels and ruins buried under the sand were reforming into proper hallways and tunnels, and the sea of sand was dissolving away, revealing the now empty city that was hiding beneath it.

* * *

Lilithmon could only stare up at the pyramid that she now stood at the base of. "...Now that's impressive."

* * *

From the flat-top of said pyramid, Akari could only stare down at the massive height difference that had- quite literally- sprung up right out of nowhere.

Xros Four had split back into its component forms, and Ba'almon was now hovering, in suspended animation, over a table that rested beneath a statue of the Goddess herself.

"Well." Shoutmon whistled. "Whamon sure didn't put as much effort into Akari's revival as this place."

"Ba'almon mentioned that a previous owner had altered Sand Zone's appearance." Taiki mused as he aimed his Xros Loader at Ba'almon. "I think this undid those changes."

"It looks like it did." Dorulumon frowned. "So what's this about Akari being hit by a Flymon?"

"Eh.. Back in Island Zone, a Flymon stabbed Akari, and Whamon gave me the Code Crown so I could get the posion out." Shoutmon shrugged as he put his arms behind his head. "We figured it wasn't too much of a big deal since we managed to accelerate the process with Whamon's oil, so we never mentioned it."

Lopmon lightly punched Shoutmon in the leg. "I only knew she'd gotten hit by a flymon 'cause of that Digi-Xros!" She pouted. "Don't keep things back like that!"

"I'm still here, you know." Akari frowned.

Suddenly, everyone from both Xros Loaders seemed to be forced out.

"Oooh!" Jijimon exclaimed. "I've never seen a revival process before!"

"What happened? Akari-onee-chan's Xros Loader kick us out!" ChibiKamemon asked...

"Mew!"

...Seconds before being glomped by the Princess.

"Those of us inside the Orange Xros Loader could not remain inside while it's managing this revival." Knightmon summarized. "As for the Red...?"

Akari glanced to the screen, noticing that it had a glowing symbol on the screen- "Protect."

A quick glance around the Pyramid showed what that meant-

There was a green bubble surrounding them.

"I Guess that explains that then." Revolomon shrugged.

Lila nodded. "Lilithmon's still down there!"

"But why is it doing it on it's own?" Shoutmon frowned.

"Perhaps the Two Xros Loaders in such a close proximity to each other are working to keep the process from being interrupted?" Jijimon offered.

"In any case." Taiki narrowed his eyes in determination. "We now have the chance to revive Ba'almon, and the opportunity to take out one of the three generals."

"We'll have to recovver our strength then." Shoutmon agreed. "My head still hurts from that Record scratch thing you guys did."

"Feed Back loop." Lopmon corrected.

* * *

_*cue Never Give Up! TV-Size*_

Creatures born in the digital realm: Digimon. Although made of data, they laugh, fight, and cry just like us! They're our special friends! Let's gather up as many teammates as we can to come along with us on this marvelous adventure through the world!

_**"DIGI-XROS!"**_

_What Tough Heart!  
Once I decided to keep up the fight,  
My road has never stopped unraveling.  
Carrying a small bit of pride with my fists clenched,  
I'll aim for the goal, racing towards it with all my might!  
Sometimes it'll be a bad day,  
And nothing'll go my way,  
But even if the sky blurs through my tears,  
I'm sure my smiles will come back tomorrow,  
So it's Okay!_

_There's nothing out there to fear!_  
_I'll keep believing that "I'm Strong"_  
_So Let's Go!_

_"With you around, there's nothing to worry about!"_  
_I felt as if the sky was saying that with a laugh._  
_Even with the sweat and tears that build up,_  
_I'm sure I'll come out dazzling!_  
_And Even if I end up feeling anxious after it all,_  
_As long as I believe that I can do it,_  
_These footsteps have taught me to..._  
_Always..._

_NEVER GIVE UP!_

* * *

{AN: I'm SOOO not writing that out ever again. -_-; Bluh Bluh. Huge Wall of song. XP

Also, this is probably where a commercial break would go if this were the actual Anime.}

* * *

**THAT EVENING_ _ _| NIGHT SIX IN THE DIGITAL WORLD_ _ _|**

_*cue X4B no Kizuna*_

Akari sighed.

Six days since Taiki had arrived in the Digital World, and since then, they'd claimed five Zones from Bagura's clutches.

Six days and it seemed like a life time already.

It could all end tonight.

Lilithmon had the pyramid surrounded by Scorpiomon, and it was only a matter of time before they broke through the shield being emitted by her Xros Loader, currently in Shoutmon's hands.

"Akari-onee-chan?" ChibiKamemon asked as he walked up.

"Yeah?" She smiled at him.

"Are we going to be okay?" he asked.

"Sure." She nodded. "We're going to wait for Ba'almon to finish reviving, and then we'll go smash Lilithmon to tiny pieces!"

_"I heard that, brat!"_Lilithmon shouted from outside the shield.

Akari stuck out her tongue in retaliation.

Lilithmon huffed and turned her back to the shield.

"See?" Akari grinned. "We'll be just fine!"

Meanwhile, Ba'almon was comming around. "Ng...wh..."

"Ba'almon!" Dorulumon called up. "Try not to move."

"G...What...?"

"We're removing the poison!" Taiki smiled. "You'll be just fine!"

Ba'almon glanced up, seeing the statue of the Goddess above him. "Why...?" he asked. "Why are you helping me...?"

"You're our friend!" Taiki started. "And I can't turn my back on my friends!"

"F...Friend...?"

"Yeah!" Shoutmon nodded as he stood up. "We'll protect our friends no matter what!"

"Taiki-Dono and Xros Heart overtook the forces in Lake Zone, and stopped the invasion of my home!" Knightmon declaired.

"Akari-Onee-chan and Shout-onii-chan save Island Zone!" ChibiKamemon chipped in.

"We're Xros Heart!" Zenjirou threw in. "And we won't let any harm come to anyone!"

Lila added. "We'll use all of our power even if it's for one person!"

As Ba'almon heard this, something clicked in his head. _'All of their power...? Even for one person?'_

* * *

Lilithmon grinned as Tactimon's face appeared on the monitor before her. "Tac-chan! There you are!"

_"Lilithmon."_ He nodded slightly. _"I've sent your pet through as you asked..." _a pause before he added. _"At the expense of half of my assembly crew."_

"Oh Tac-chan." She huffed. "Don't be like that! Muggee-chan's just hungry is all!"

_"Mu...That Mugendramon is not worthy of the 'chan' suffix!"_ Tactimon growled and cut the transmission with a curt _"I hope he eats you!"_

* * *

Suddenly, the light of a Zone Transfer shone through the darkened night sky.

"What the-!" Shoutmon growled.

From the visible rupture in space above them, a massive, grey armored, mechanical beast began to float down from an unknown location.

This, my friends, is a Mugendramon. It is a nasty beast whose species is known as a member of the group known as the "Dark Masters."

But that's another show entirely.

Regardless, all of Xros Heart took in a sharp breath at the sight of the Digimon.

No, not for the fact that it was big, huge, scary, and had two massive cannons on it's back.

No, they gasped for the fact that it had a bright, glaring, neon pink dog collar around it's neck- The golden tag on it reading "Mugee-chan."

This, my friends, is Lilithmon's pet.

* * *

"Mugee-chaaaannn!" Lilithmon grinned like a fool as her pet landed on the ground with a thud.

The Scorpiomon around her cowered at the sight of the beast's collar as well. What had Lilithmon done to this poor thing?

* * *

Mugendramon was advancing on their shield, and preparing his jaws for a meal.

"Shoutmon, keep the shield running, and restart it if you can figure out how." Akari spat out orders rapid fire.

"Got it!" Shoutmon nodded as he tightened his grip on the red Xros Loader.

"Chibi-Kamemon, I want you to protect the Princess." she continued. "If any Scorpiomon get past us, be sure to keep her safe above all else!"

"What?" both in question shouted in shock, the former for wanting to spend as little time as possible with the girl, the latter for thinking she didn't need a guardian.

"Taiki, keep reviving Ba'almon! Zenjirou, Lila, Keep any Scorpiomon away from them!"

"I shall do my best, General!" Zenjirou clenched his fists.

"I'll give 'em allergies!" Lila added.

"Dondokomon, give us a Fray Motif!"

"Festival Time!" The drum let loose a quick, fast paced beat.

"Revolomon, Ballistamon, Hangyomon, you'll be sniper-gunners! Shoot any Scorpiomon that get past us on the front lines!"

"N'gah!" Ballistamon nodded while Revolomon twirled one of his guns.

"It'll be a pleasure!" Hangyomon hefted his spear launcher with a smirk on his face.

"Cutemon, Lopmon- You'll be lace-tiers!" Akari ordered. "Run under the Scorpiomon and take as many of them out from below as possible!"

"Kyu!" Both chimed in with grins on thier faces.

"Dorulumon, Knightmon, The PawnChessmon, and Starmonz!" Akari finished. "You'll be with me! Let's make sure to kill as many of these damn bugs as we possibly can!"

"Roger!" Dorulumon nodded.

"Knighto!" The Lake Zone Knights held their weapons to the sky.

"YEAH!" Starmon and the Pickmons cheered.

"Now then, everyone!" Akari started as she turned to face Mugendramon's towering form. "Let's give 'em Hell!"

* * *

Not moments later, Mugendramon pushed his claws under the bottom of the shield, and started pulling upwards.

The forcefield trembled, and shook, and finally, a small, tiny (compared to the Dramon) hole appeared in the shield.

It was just large enough for the first wave of Scorpiomon to break through.

"For the Empire!" they cried as they charged forward.

Like Wrigglers to the FLARP-er... Like Sheep to the Spider- WAIT. That's not it either.

Erm...

Like Sheep to the Slaughter!

Yes! Exactly like Sheep to the Slaughter!

* * *

**"HEAVY SPEAKER!"**

The sound waves pounded down on the scorpions, but they were relentless...

**"JUSTICE BULLET!"**

...Even when arms were blown clean off...

**"STRIKE FISHING!"**

...Or when their eyes were pierced by spears.

But even then,

**"SOUL CRUSHER!"**

Xros Heart would soon put an end to them.

**"CHECKMATE BREAK!"**

The PawnChessmon and Knightmon lunged through a gaggle of scorpions.

**"DRILL BLADER!"**

Dorulumon's spinning attack cut a few more down to size.

But while there were those Scorpiomon who managed to avoid the immediate onslaught, There were two small problems in their way:

**"TINY TWISTER!"**

**"KYU!"**

Two problems that went by the names of Lopmon and Cutemon, who were bound and determined to (almost literally) pull the rug right out from under their feet, where they were easy prey for...

**"METEOR SQUAAAALL!"**

...The Starmonz Brigade.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lilithmon smirked. "They may be winning for now, but soon enough..."

A Sharp crack resounded through the air as the force field started to buckle under Mugendramon's claws.

"It'll be game over."

* * *

"Damn." Shoutmon growled as the Shield icon on the red Xros Loader changed to "87%" from "92%."

"Stop this." Ba'almon struggled to sit up as the sounds of battle floated up from below. "I don't deserve this."

"No." Taiki narrowed his eyes. "You helped us, you've earned it."

"I'm not one of the warriors." Ba'almon started.

"Huh?" Zenjirou turned his head slightly.

"I Never received the glow that you had." Ba'almon continued. "So stop wasting time on me."

"I Can't turn my back on you!" Taiki growled. "I Can't and I won't turn my back on anyone who needs help!"

Any comment Ba'almon would have made was cut off as the shield around them cracked even more.

"Taiki!" Shoutmon growled as he spotted the percentage drop to 72%. "They're going to break through any minute now...!"

"Then we'll go help!" Lila offered.

"Yeah!" Zenjirou nodded. "We'll...!"

Another crack, down to 63%. But even that wasn't going to matter in a moment.

Mugendramon had managed to pull the shield's edge up to a manageable mouth level, and was about to chow down.

"Shoutmon." Taiki ordered. "That shield won't matter if Bagura gets inside. Go down there and Xros Akari and the others into Four Knight when it breaks."

A Bite- 53%.

"Right." Shoutmon nodded and started down the pyramid.

Another mouthful, 42%.

"Lila, Zenjirou." Taiki continued. "Go help out as best as you can."

Chomp- 32%.

"Got it!" They nodded, and set off.

SNAP-

And the shield was broken.

* * *

Mugendramon leered at Xros Heart as the Scorpiomon scrambled up the pyramid towards their prey.

"Damn it." Akari gulped. "He's bigger than I thought...!"

**"ROCK DAMASHI!"**

Suddenly, a fireball smashed into the side of Mugendramon's head.

"Shoutmon!" Lopmon smiled.

"Oi!" The digimon smirked as he took a step into view. "Couldn't have a party without me, now could you?"

Dorulumon shook his head. "Good grief."

"Now then!" Shoutmon held up the Red Xros Loader. "How about we teach these Bagura goons who's boss!"

_*cue DIGIXROS!*_

Shoutmon spun the dial on the Xros Loader, quickly selecting the components for Xros Four Knight. "Akari!"

**"OKAY!"**

"Lopmon!"

**"YOSH!"**

"Starmonz!"

**"HAAAI!"**

"**YEAH!"**

"Ballistamon!"

**"N'GAH!"**

"Dorulumon!"

**"ROGER!"**

"Knightmon! PawnChessmons!"

**"KNIGHTO!"**

**"PAWN!"**

_**"DIGI-XROS!"**_

"**DIGI-XROS!"**

A clang of heavy metal and that funky guitar rift, and "Shoutmon: _XROS FOUR KNIGHT!"_had her Sword drawn, ready to fight the overly massive army. "Come and get us!"

Mugendramon roared, and the Scorpiomon charged at their new target.

**"BURNING STAR CRUSHER!"**

A Burning wave of V shaped fire cut through the middle of the platoon, and the rest of the skeletal bugs suddenly had second thoughts.

"RETREAAAAAT!" One yelled, and off they went...

In the opposite direction.

Lilithmon clenched her fists. "OI! Where do you think you're all going?"

"Away from the scary girl!" one Scorpiomon replied as they scattered.

Lilithmon growled. "You... You... DESERTERS!"

**"KNIGHT VICTORIZE!"**

A Blazing "K" Shaped laser beam flashed out across the battlefield, slicing through more Scorpiomon as it wound it's way towards Mugendramon.

_**K-**_**THWANG!**

...Said "K" shaped laser beam bounced harmlessly off of the mecha's armor.

Shoutmon's eyes widened slightly. "What armor? That armor."

Xros Four Knight narrowed her eyes at the beast. _'We're going to have to be careful with this one. That armor is just too strong for ranged attacks!'_

* * *

ChibiKamemon gulped as he watched the battle continue. _"I wish I could help them... But Akari-Onee-chan..."_

"I hope they're okay." The princess frowned.

"Don't worry!" ChibiKamemon put on a smile, forced as it was. "We always come out on top!"

She smiled at him. "Yeah! But I still worry...!"

A rather loud explosion shook the pyramid, and ChibiKamemon winced. "Yeah... me to..."

* * *

**"ROWDY ROCKER!"**Shoutmon lunged towards Mugendramon's head, swinging as hard and as fast as he could.

_**CLANG!**_

But poor-Shoutmon, he just bounced right off.

"Waahhh!"

"SHOUTO!" Xros Four Knight gasped as she struggled to her feet.

**"JUSTICE BULLET!"**Revolomon launched a barrage of bullets up.

**"STRIKE FISHING!"**Hangyomon threw his spear.

Both bounced off.

Within the DigiXros, the components deliberated their next move.

_"We've got to strike where there's an opening!"_ Dorulumon rationed. _"Right when he's too focused on something else to block!"_

_"Aye, brother!"_ Starmon nodded. _"But even physical attacks bounce right off that armor!"_

_"Then we aim for the organics!"_ Akari noted. _"Anywhere there's a visible spot to strike, his eyes, his mouth, anything!"_

_"His eyes and his mouth are the only things open."_ Knightmon threw in. _"But they will also be the most protected!"_

_"If we could fly, maybe we could get in a sneak attack."_ Lopmon suggested. _"But Lila wouldn't be enough to boost our speed! We'd need something like MailBirdramon!"_

_"But Blue Flare isn't here."_ A pawnChessmon started. _"And even then, would it be enough?"_

_"We don't have time for rationalizing."_ Akari growled. _"We've got to keep on the offensive!"_

With that, X4K started running towards Mugendramon. "Hey Ugly!" she jumped up, sword blazing. "Take a bite out of _**THIS!"**_ A Massive swing, almost point blank range against Mugendramon's face. _**"STAR CRUSHER!"**_

The ensuing explosion covered Mugendramon's entire upper torso in smoke.

* * *

Taiki looked over his shoulder for one second, grimacing at the explosion. When he turned back towards the Resurrection, Ba'almon had rushed forward, grabbed the Xros Loader and had paused the revival.

"Go help them." Ba'almon started. "I'm fine."

"No, you're still hurt!" Taiki started.

"I'm not the one who's about to be eaten alive!" Ba'almon countered.

"What...?"

A full turn to look down, and he understood.

The DigiXros had been broken, and all of those forming X4Knight were either gripped firmly within Mugendramon's two claws, or lying unconscious on the ground. Meanwhile, others of Xros Heart were also ensnared by Mugendramon's energy tail trap.

"Everyone...!" Taiki started.

Of course, Shoutmon happened to also be trapped in one of those two fists, and as such, couldn't reXros the others.

"DAMN IT ALL!" The tiny digimon's cries of anger rolled through the air.

"Leave me be." Ba'almon ordered. "If not for my sake, but for theirs!" he finally got it now. "Because what's the point of having power if you can't protect others with it?"

Taiki nodded, and lowered the Xros Loader, canceling the resurection. "Gotcha." And with that, he turned to rescue his friends. "Bastemon, ChibiKamemon!" he ordered as he ran down the stairs. "Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid!"

"Gotcha!" They saluted, and Ba'almon paled slightly, whether from the remainder of the poison in his system or from shock.

Or perhaps, it wasn't from either of those.

Perhaps, just maybe, it was from the glow that was subtly forming around both him and the statue of the Goddess.

* * *

"Shoutmon." Akari sighed as Mugendramon raised them ever closer to his mouth. "I'm sorry I dragged you into this..."

"Don't be!" Shoutmon called back. "It's my fault just as much as it is yours that we're here!"

"No! Blame Lilithmon!" Lopmon smirked slightly. "That old witch doesn't even have the courage to watch us get eaten alive!"

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

And with that, Mugendramon's arms paused in their movement.

There was a flurish of purple energy on the top of the dragon's head as Lilithmon teleported onto her pet.

And then she repeated. "What was that?"

"You heard me!" Lopmon cried out. "You're nothing but a phony! As soon as you got reinforcements, you left them to do all your dirty work! What? Don't you have a dress for 'slaughtering innocent masses' or something?"

"Lopmon!" Shotumon scolded. "Don't anger her any more than she is already!"

"Yeah!" Akari nodded. "Let us have some fun calling her a witch too!"

"What was that Brats!" Lilithmon growled.

Suddenly, Before anyone could reply, all trapped or injured members of Xros Heart glowed green, and vanished.

"What the!" Lilithmon growled again as Mugendramon clenched his now empty fists together.

_**"RELOAD: XROS HEART!"**_

There was another flash of green, and, suddenly, everyone was back again, partially healed, and standing awake and alert on the steps of the pyramid.

"Taiki?" Shoutmon asked.

"Yup." He smirked. "I couldn't turn my backs on you guys, after all!"

Akari smiled back. "Taiki...!"

"Now then!" Taiki held up the orange Xros Loader. "Let's teach Lilithmon a lesson she won't forget! Everyone: **DIGIXROS!**"

"Two can play at that game!" Lilithmon sneered, and flung a hand out towards the desert, where in the Scorpiomon army lay hiding. _**"FORCED FUSION!"**_

The blinding flashes of light occured once more, only twice in number and occurrence.

Xros Four Knight once more stood ready for action, and Mugendramon's armor was now a blood shaded Red.

"Xros Heart!" Lilithmon started. "Meet HiMugendramon!"

"Hi, HiMugendramon." X4K smirked under helmet. "Let me reintroduce you to my sword!"

"LET'S GO! XROS HEART!" Taiki ordered.

"ATTACK! HIMUGENDRAMON!" Lilithmon roared.

* * *

The clashes of battle were more fierce than before, and the stakes couldn't have been higher.

Xros Four Knight had gained an extra burst of speed due to the re-Xros, and HiMugendramon was just as bulky as ever, if a bit more resiliant with his dial cannons now primed for action.

The beams of green death flew through the air, impacting the side of the pyramid as X4K dodged and wove between them, even slashing through them at points.

**"VICTORIZE BOOMERANG!"**

The V shaped energy weapon flew from X4K's hand, and wove it's way towards Mugendramon.

Of course, while the attack did little other than put a scratch on the armor, that was still something: The red armor was- for some reason or another- weaker than it's silver counterpart.

"Damn!" Lilithmon frowned. "The Scorpiomon armor weakened Mugendramon's defense stat!"

"We're going to make sure you'll pay for what you did to this Zone!" Akari cried out from within the Xros.

"We'll put an end to you right here and now!" Dorulumon added.

"We can't stand by and let this endless struggle go on any longer!" Lopmon agreed.

"Blah Blah, Blah, We we we, all the way home." Lilithmon mocked. "You wouldn't know the end of the road even if it bit you in the rear!"

"Then let's get started!" A massive sword swing. _**"BURNING STAR CRUSHER!"**_

* * *

Ba'almon narrowed his three eyes as he sat down on the alter he had been partially healed on. "This Zone has seen enough war-shed." he sighed. "I hope this is the last battle that ever breaks out here."

"Akari-Onee-chan and Shout-onii-san'll take care of 'em!" ChibiKamemon affirmed. "They can do anything!"

"Anything?" Ba'almon asked.

"Yeah!" Chibi-Kamemon nodded. "Did you ever see the Agumon DigiMemory?"

"Hm?"

"And Akari-Onee-Chan still hasn't used the Leviamon Digimemory!"

"Leviamon?"

* * *

Speaking of.

"SHOUTO!" X4K threw something that _WASN"T_an attack for once-

A DigiMemory.

The Leviamon Digimemory to be exact.

"OKAY!" The little red Digimon caught it with ease, and quickly brought up the red Xros Loader to match. **"DIGIMEMORY!"** Shoutmon cried out as he slammed the Memory into it's proper slot. **"LEVIAMON'S ROSTRUM ACTIVATE!"**

Within a second, the massive Leviathan was floating above the pyramid, his red skin gleaming, the green fins along his back bristling, the twin tails slashing through the air- A sight to behold indeed.

Leviamon's species, a curious fact, has been known for their destructive tendencies, and the notorious fact that one member had once joined an elite group known as the Seven Demon Lords.

This Leviamon, the one the Memory was patterned from, was neither that Leviamon, nor had ever heard of said group in his entire life.

This Leviamon was a hero.

_"Ahha! A Battle!"_ the Digimon smirked. _"Daughter of Hinomoto, You spoil me!"_

X4K Growled slightly as she held back one of HiMugendramon's claws with the sword. "Less Yappin', More Blastin'!" A certain PawnChessmon cried out.

_"Impatient, aren't you?"_The memory noted.

Meanwhile, Lilithmon was having a sort of a mental breakdown. "L..LEVIAMON! A Leviamon! How the Heck did they summon a Leviamon!"

_**"ROSTRUM!"**_Leviamon started spinning in place, floating of his own accord despite his mass holding him down. His tails lashed out, and what little water in the atmosphere was drawn together, and subsequently multiplied by nine thousand, for the massive attack.

Before all was said and done, Lilithmon and HiMugendramon were facing a massive, spinning, cylindar of water that was aimed right at them.

And then, Leviamon put yet _another _spin on things.

Another attack:

_**"ANIMA!"**_

The Floating Tsunami suddenly lurched forward, now mingled with a shock wave blast or twenty emitted from the dragon's mouth.

Lilithmon brought up her kimono's sleeve to block, but when all was finally said and done with the DigiMemory's first attack, She was drenched, and coughing up water.

HiMugendramon was faring a slightly worse fate- As a cyborg digimon, A general rule follows: Water and Electronics don't mix.

The Internal mechanisms inside the massive, red plated legs were sparking and frying out, forever locking the beast in the same position from the hips down.

"Damn you!" Lilithmon sneered.

_"Daughter of Hinomoto, you surely must let me out more!"_Leviamon smirked as the Digimemory's effects began to fade away.

"Sure thing!" Akari smiled from inside the Xros.

* * *

"So Cool!" Lila gasped "Now that's power!"

"Yeah!" Zenjirou nodded. "That was impressive!"

Revolomon was currently staring dumbfounded. "And they had that Digimemory all along..."

* * *

**"BURNING STAR CRUSHER!"**

With HiMugendramon's already limited movement limited even more, X4K was taking every opportunity to deal damage to the beast.

Due to the slightly weaker armor, these attacks were actually DOING something for a change.

And Mugendramon was gritting his teeth in pain all the while.

Finally, he decided, enough was enough, and lashed out with his laser tail once the fusion was within range.

Like a lasso, X4K was caught, tied up, and dragged into the range of the cannons.

"Wah-HEY!" Akari growled. "That's not fair!"

"We don't play fair!" Lilithmon sneered at her. "Now then, HiMugendramon!"

The cannons began to power up, turbines inside spinning rapidly.

_**"JUSTICE BULLET!"**_Revolomon threw in an attack.

_**"FLOWER CANNON!"**_Even Lila was chipping in with her ranged attack.

While damage was dealt, HiMugendramon ignored it, and continued to power up his cannons.

_**"ROCK DAMASHII!"**_

Musical notes just exploded harmlessly against the armor anyways.

(Maybe if they were ten times bigger, they might do some damage?)

And the cannons continued to whir into life, energy gathering at the mouths of each.

* * *

Ba'almon stood suddenly, gasping, and not even caring as his head smashed into the statue's head above him, dislodging the Raven shaped mask slightly. (Why wasn't that even part of the statue in the first place?) "no...!"

"Oh no!" The princess clutched onto ChibiKamemon like a life line. "If they get hit by that...!"

"Akari-Onee-chan...!" ChibiKamemon paled.

Neither of them noticed Ba'almon's sudden disappearance.

* * *

"Say goodbye, brats!" Lilithmon smirked. "High Energy Cannon." She ordered. "FIRE!"

**FWH**_**EEEEEeeeeee-**_**SHOOOOOM!**

"AKARI!" Shoutmon cried out in horror as the cannons fired, Space seeming to warp around them as they did so.

And Explosion ensued, and, for a moment, it seemed like our brave heroes had been slain by the beast.

But, as the smoke cleared, it was painfully obvious that X4K had not been hit by the blast.

No.

Instead, Ba'almon, arms outstretched, cape ripped to shreds, and stone mask over his grimacing face, had taken the full front of the blast.

HiMugendramon released it's energy tail's grip around X4K in confusion, allowing the DigiXros to grab the collapsing warrior.

"Ba'almon!" each member of the fusion gasped at once. "Ba'almon!"

"Heh..." The 'mon smirked. "Atleast...this life hasn't gone to waste..."

"Ba'almon...!" Taki's eyes widened.

"IDIOT!" Shoutmon cried out.

"Ba'almon..." Akari asked. "Why...?"

"I finally figured it out." Ba'almon replied. "The point of having power is to protect and save everyone, even at the cost of your own life..." he coughed. "'cause what's the poing in having all of the power in the world if you can't use it... for your friends?"

And with that, while his body didn't immediately dissolve away into data, Ba'almon's eyes closed beneath the mask, and his breathing slowed to a halt.

"Ba'almon! Ba'almon!" The cries from Xros Heart were unanimous, tyring to keep the Warrior of the Goddess alive by their cries and their pleadings, tears flowed openly from everyone, stunned by his sacrifice.

"Oh come on." Lilithmon huffed. "The traitor pulls off a stupid stunt, and everyone forgets they're in the middle of a battle."

HiMugendramon agreed, and began to rev up his turbine cannons once more.

_**K**_**THWANG!**

Suddenly, they choked in their tracks, and sputtered out massive amounts of smoke.

"What the...?"

_*cue WE ARE XROS HEART*_

Lilithmon scoured the area, finally spotting the source of the attack- two small trails of smoke floating away from Ba'almon's shotgun.

"You...!"

"Ba'almon!" X4K gasped as the Digimon in her arms began glowing, and starting to regain his strength as he forced himself out of her arms.

_"I understand now, why I wasn't a warrior before."_ He started. _"Why I couldn't make the statue glow while I had as much power as Angemon-sama."_

Suddenly, the twin Fire shaded Xros Loaders began emitting a brilliant glow from their screens.

"What the...!" Shoutmon gasped as he held out the Red Xros Loader.

"This power...!" Taiki's mouth was wide open as well. "What is it...?"

Suddenly, a flurry of feathers seemed to descend from the sky surrounding and protecting Ba'almon's body as... something Miraculous happened.

_**"BA'ALMON SHINKAAA!"**_

_Stand Up, My Friend! It's unstoppable, this Burning Soul!_

**"BEELZEBMON!"**There was an explosion as the feather scattered, revealing a blond haired warrior, with three eyes, wearing a black mask similar to the one the Goddess wore, his entire body was covered in silver armor and various other metallic bits- His entire right arm was replaced by a massive, black and silver cannon, and mounted from his back, two black feathered angel wings.

_No Boundries can stop us, You're not alone!_

"S-SHINKA?" Lilithmon gasped. "You changed forms!" She was about to have a second metal break down if this were to continue.

_"My Bond with my friends is my trump card!"_ Beelzebmon declared as he aimed his Arm Cannon at HiMugendramon. _**"DEATH THE CANNON!"**_

_I'll Burn up this life of mine and RO-A-R!_

A the two black parts of the top and botom of the cannon pulled up and away from the central silver core, green energy arcing between the parts for a split second before a massive sphere of green energy launched out of the barrel.

_Now let's fuse as one into a GREAT XROS!_

HiMugendramon's mouth, as it so happened, was open from shock from the light show, and, as it was intended, that was the target of that green sphere-

_Give me everyone's exploding shouts!_

HiMugendramon wasn't going to go down that easily, however, and _bit down_on the energy sphere before it went down his throat, locking it between his jaws and firmly inside his mouth.

Lilithmon smirked. "One shot?"

_Now let's be born with fangs of tomorrow into a GREAT HEART!_

"One shot's all I need." Beelzebmon smirked.

_Take Flight and Fight! WE ARE XROS HEART!_

_"RAAHHH!_" X4K suddenly rushed past, Star Blade glowing intensely. _**"KNIGHT BREAKER!"**_

_The Future has scattered apart on this whirling battle field!_

With a stab and a push, the Glowing blade forced it's way into Beelzebmon's Cannon shot, causing the energy to explode violently.

_In My heart, I can feel my friends' grief and tears._

HiMugendramon recoiled as his head was brutially mutilated by the attack- Most notably- the armor around his head was shattered entirely.

_The Dispair that has taken away their smiles,_

"M-Mugee-chan!" Lilithmon gasped.

_I'll fasten it to my soul and __**SMASH! IT! DOWN!**_

**"FOR THE LAST TIME!"** X4K cried out. _**"BURNING STAR CRUSHER!"**_

_Now let's promise each other a tomorrow with a GREAT XROS!_

The flaming V of energy soared through the air...

_Amongst every single friend that has gathered under this flag!_

Lilithmon shrieked in horror as the very heat from the attack could be felt the microsecond before impact.

_Now Let's Shine as messengers of the dream with GREAT HEART!_

The ensuing explosion, and gratifying sound of HiMugendramon's data shattering and floating to the four winds was particularly...well... gratifying!

_Hit 'em with all we've got, and Rise Up! WE ARE XROS HEART!_

* * *

As the sun rose on Morning Seven in this campaign across the Digital World, All inhabitants of Sand Zone felt as it were the new dawn of a new world entirely.

Of course, it would be a long road until then, but even so, Xros Heart was here, and Bagura was on the ropes.

Akari smiled to herself as she, and the rest of those who had fought in the battle, sat in the shade of the massive pyramid.

"It's too bad Ba'almon disappeared after the fight." Shoutmon was complaining.

"I'm sure he'll be back." Taiki noted. "He just needs some time to himself."

"If you say so." Shoutmon put his hands behind his head. "What power though! Shinka! That's only the second time I've seen an evolution!"

"That's right." Akari grinned. "Back when We were kids, right?"

"Yup! That's one and the same!" Shoutmon nodded.

Lopmon blushed slightly. "I still have the scar from that Idiot Gotsumon."

Taiki frowned. What in the world was this Evolution? Why had he never heard of it before? Admittedly, whenever Akari and Lopmon DigiXrossed into Turuiemon, they had yelled "Xros Shinka!" And Didn't Gureimon Xros with MailBirdramon with the cry "Xros Shinka" As well once? But those were completely different. They was temporary. Perhaps DigiXros was a way to reach a Different form? Was Normal "Evolution" Permanent?

Unfortunately. Revolomon had to ask something right as Taiki was about to voice his questions.

"Yo!" he grinned. "So, am I a part of Xros Heart now or what?"

Akari nodded. "Sure!"

"Awesome! Now I can get Ballistamon to open up more!"

Ballistamon, despite not moving a centimeter, sure looked like he was ready to explode with anger/rage/annoyance/whatever at his partner. "N'gah." he simply said.

"Well then!" Shoutmon stood up. "Shall we head onto the next Zo-"

**BZZZZ**_**-KT.**_

To any outside observers, All of Xros Heart and those remotely within the area of the pyramid, simply vanished into thin air.

To Those who vanished?

The swirly, multi-colored, space warping, Dimensional Storm that had occurred before on Earth, in Green Zone and in Lake Zone, was occurring once more, only, suddenly much, much worse.

**TO BE CONTINUED_ _ _|**

_NEXT TIME!_

"Heaven Zone?"

"It's you!"

"It's me. Hehe."

"I'm Lucemon."

"You're Under Arrest!"

"B-But I didn't do anything!"

"This is what my bond with my friends brings!"

"Next time: Digimon Xros Wars: _Dondokomon Vs. the Impossible Trap!_"

"I can't turn my back on you!"

"One Two Three Four!"

**PART THE FOURTH! LET"S GO!**

Akari leaned out the door of the Karaoke Bar. "Dorulumon! Cutemon and Lopmon are..." She gasped. "Beelzebmon!"

"Yeah." The Raven winged warrior nodded. "I figured I'd check bases while things were quiet."

"Right." Akari nodded. "Gotcha!"

"You were saying something about Cutemon?" Dorulumon cut in. "What about him and Lopmon?"

"Oh." Akari smiled. "He and Lopmon are about to go next!"

"Eh?" Dorulumon's eyes widened. "He's going to sing?"

"No no!" Akari waved it off. "Not singing persay..." She paused for a moment. "I'm not really sure what it's called, But Togemogumon insisted it wasn't singing."

"Never mind that." Dorulumon sighed. "Why tell me this?"

"Cutemon wanted you to be there!" Akari smiled. "Wouldn't you want _your _Sensei to be there for you when you did something new and different?"

"Eh..."

Beelzebmon grinned. "I could go for a good song."

"Awesome!" Akari grinned.

* * *

Cutemon fidgeted with his newly acquired "Cool-kid" shades, courtesy of one of the silver Pickmon. Apparently they were in the same style as the ones used in some earth movie about Detectives in the 70's. He wouldn't have even taken the offer if Togemogumon hadn't insisted he looked better with them on (and Lopmon commenting that they looked nice on him).

So, Here he was, on a soon-to-be brightly lit stage wearing sunglasses indoors, with both he and Lopmon wearing red sweaters with yellow "U"'s on the front. The point? Togemogumon insisted that their attire needed to match the song, which was why when they had sung "Tomare!" Earliar, the trio had worn traditional School girl's uniforms, due to the series that the song originated from.

"Don't worry." Lopmon smiled. "You'll do fine!"

"Yeah. I guess." Cutemon nodded.

"Allright." Terriermon sighed as she walked up. "Konata says Astamon's got the song all lined up and ready to go, so whenever you guys are ready..."

Cutemon took in a deep breath, turned on his Microphone, and nodded. "Ready!"

Lopmon turned on her mic. as well, and smiled. "Same here!"

"Okay then." Terriermon hopped off the stage and turned towards the bar. "Hit it!"

* * *

A rather fast paced song started up, stage lights still off as Lopmon started humming/singing. "Oooh a-oooh, Oooh a-oooh, Oooh a-oooh, Oooh A-oooh!"

And then the lights came on, cuing Cutemon's part. "When criminals in this world appear and break the laws that they should fear and frighten all who see and hear, the cry goes out both far and near for Under, Underdog! Under, Underdog!" Surprisingly, Cutemon had decided to lower the pitch and tone of his voice to something just a tiny bit lower than usual, giving quite a surprise to the audience. "That's the superhero bluff! Crooks and bandits give it up! There's no need to be so mean when this dog has over seen. To the rescue here he comes, This canine is number one!"

And then Lopmon started up. "Underdog, Underdog, Underdog, UnderDog!"

Cutemon threw in a brief "Listen" before she continued.

"Speed of lightning, Roar of Thunder, Biting all who Rob or plunder, Underdog. Oooh Underdog! Yeah yeah..."

"When in the world the headlines read, of those whose hearts are filled with greed, and rob and steal from those who need. To Right this wrong with blinding speed goes Under, Underdog! Under, Underdog!" Cutemon picked up the next verse. "Coming at you right on time, Saving lives and stopping crime! Don't you worry, he'll be there! So you bad guys should beware: To do wrong when he's around. Guess who's coming to your town?"

"Underdog. Underdog, Underdog, UnderDog!" Lopmon sang the quick break.

"Come on baby it's no wonder, Oh indeed he's my only number, Put your hands up way up high! Who's that flying in the sky?"

"Underdog!" Lopmon answered. "Ooooh Underdog! Yeah, yeah. Oooh a-oooh, Oooh a-oooh, Oooh a-oooh, Oooh A-oooh!"

"Anywhere, Everywhere! 'Til this super hero Stare! January through December, Fighting crime since I remember! Under, Underdog! Under, Underdog!" Cutemon took a quick breath. "HE's the one to save the day, Underdog is here to stay! TO the rescue here he comes, this canine is number one! Coming at you right on time, Saving lives and stopping crime So..."

And with that, a pre-recorded line in the song cut in. _"There's no need to fear, Underdog is here! Un-Un-Underdog is here!"_

And then Lopmon sang in once again. "Underdog, Underdog, Underdog, Underdog!"

Cutemon quickly threw in another "That's Right!"

"Speed of lightning, Roar of thunder, Biting all who rob or plunder, Underdog. OOoh Underdog! Yeah yeah."

And in unison, they both sang the ending, chiming their repeating verses of "Under, Underdog!" and "Ooooh A-oooh!" until the song finally ended with it's _"There's No need to fear, Underdog is here! Un-Un-Underdog is here! Underdog is here!"_

And with a laugh he couldn't keep in, Cutemon finished. "He's Here."

* * *

For a few moments, the entire Bar was silent.

That is, until Terriermon and Togemogumon started clapping and cheering.

Then, everyone else joined in.

Cutemon and Lopmon shared a smile as they bowed.

"YE-EAHH!" Togemogumon cheered. "That was awesome!"

Dorulumon blinked a few times before he smirked. "Awesome indeed."

Beelzebmon smirked as well. "Not bad for someone who can't sing, eh?"

"Yeah."

Even Kazemon, who had been ignoring the songs in favor of trying to work out some kind of ballance in her Checkbooks, smiled at the song. "One of my favorite songs."

**TO BE CONTINUED_ _ _|**

**A.N.: WOW! That was A lot of work. But man, was it fun or what? Anywhoooo... Let's see if anyone can guess what the next episode'll be about? Besides the title, anyways. XP**

Also, due to 's account page acting funny for me, IDK when this chapter will ACTUALLY be uploaded, be it on 4/13 or 6/12. XP So, this is being written at 8:13 P.M. on 4/12/2011.

So, Yeah. PORTAL 2 COMES OUT IN 7 DAYS! (or is it 2? Those Valve people are so tricky! XP)

And then this AN Randomly vanished, but It seems I accidentally hit crtl-c which made it seem like it vanished because it reposted the end song which... Now I'm rambling like Bridge. (SEE: Power Rangers SPD)

Ah Well.

Enjoy!

_DTC


	15. Dondokomon VS The Impossible Trap!

**SAND ZONE_ _ _|**

"Yo!" Revolomon grinned. "So, am I a part of Xros Heart now or what?"

Akari nodded. "Sure!"

"Awesome! Now I can get Ballistamon to open up more!"

Ballistamon, despite not moving a centimeter, sure looked like he was ready to explode with anger/rage/annoyance/whatever at his partner. "N'gah." he simply said.

"Well then!" Shoutmon stood up. "Shall we head onto the next Zo-"

_**BZZZ**_**FWHAAAAAAA!**

Suddenly, the entire Sky seemed to burst into static.

"What the?" Dorulumon growled. "Not this again!"

"Damn it! I thought we'd seen the last of this!" Shoutmon growled as the entirity of Sand Zone vanished from beneath their feet, and yet, they were still standing.

Taiki's attention, however, wasn't focused upon the strange storm around them itself, but instead on what was inside the storm.

They had just 'flipped' through the previous zones they had experienced the flash of energy in, even going so far as to spot a static-ized IceDevimon knocking a similarly Static-ized Knightmon into a frozen pond.

Now, Taiki was sure this rift spanned time and space all at once, and he was going to use that fact to his advantage.

If only things would go that smoothly, eh?

By the moment Taiki had decided to observe the rift for future events, it was already over.

Only.

Instead of reappearing in Sand Zone like everyone was expecting, Xros Heart found themselves in a brand new zone.

* * *

_*cue Subtitle*_

**Dondokomon VS. The Impossible Trap!**

* * *

**BAGURA EMPIRE_ _ _| SIMULTANEOUSLY_ _ _|**

Tactimon looked up as he heard a light "Sploosh" from behind him. "What the...?"

Behold, Lilithmon in all her water soaked glory, drenched head to toe from Leviamon's Attack.

"What...?"

She held up a finger. "Not."

"But..."

"One."

"Did...?"

"Word." She turned on her heels and stormed off towards her personal quarters, leaving a stunned Tactimon standing there.

For a few moments, he just stood there, starring at the trail of water left on the floor.

Finally, the silence was broken by an alarm firing off from one of the Zone Monitor consoles.

Tactimon glanced over, The zone was within Lilithmon's area of attempted conquest, and it was flaring up in alarm due to...something or other.

_'Not my problem.' _he smirked to himself, not even bothering to check **_WHICH_** zone was under durress or why..

For your information, however:

**HEAVEN ZONE_ _ _|**

As the light faded away, Xros Heart found themselves within a small park, which appeared to be placed in the side of a major metropolitan ci- Hmm. Perhaps Metropolitan is the wrong word?

Okay, help me out here? What's the name of a Capitol City that's made up of flowing, stone buildings reminiscent of Roman Archetecture, in which Digimon and Humans floated and walked along in nothing more than simple angelic robes?

...? You don't know either, huh?

Well, thanks, I guess.

Regardless, Xros Heart found themselves within this small park, somewhere within a city landscape.

"Wh..Where are we...?" Akari blinked.

"I don't recognize this Zone." Dorulumon growled.

"Eh..." Revolomon scratched the back of his head. "Something's familair, but I can't quite put my tongue on it..."

"Agreed." Ballistamon nodded.

"Well, I suppose we should look around some." Taiki started as he headed towards a small grove of trees. "Maybe we'll find somethi-"

And then.

He fell.

"TAIKI!" several voices cried out in horror.

A moment later, there was a woosh, and then a yellow blur soared up from the edge of the floating Zone. The yellow blur was none other than the girl from Lake Zone, and Taiki, who seemed to have luckily fallen on the board they both were riding on.

"Oi! Didn't I warn you not to come here?" the green haired aviator huffed as she kicked Taiki off of her hover board and back onto the grounds of Heaven Zone. "I sware, you people just don't know how to listen to warnings! I mean! Honestly! Didn't you see the sign that said 'caution: keep out of the trees' over there?"

Akair and Shoutmon blinked twice. "And you are...?"

Sally blinked at them in return, then at Taiki. "You didn't tell them?"

"I wasn't even sure I was awake!" Taiki shot back.

* * *

"Heaven Zone." The girl began as everyone sat down a safe distance away from the edge of the world. "Is a dangerous place, despite it's appearances." She huffed as she pinched a strand of her green hair to show. "I wouldn't be the way I am if it weren't for this place."

"I knew this place was familiar!" Revolomon snapped his fingers. "There was all sorts of black market stuff going on a few years back! Smuggling of living hostages for scientific research or something like that."

"Exactly." Sally scowled. "I was one of those 'experiments'."

"So someone dyed your hair green?" Shoutmon frowned. "I don't see what's so wrong about that! Lila has green hair..."

"And she was born here." Sally countered. "I wasn't."

"You're from the human world?" Zenjirou asked.

"America, to be precise." the girl replied.

"America?" He asked back. "But you don't have an accent."

"Same for you." She pointed out.

"Ah, good point..." he agreed.

"Regardless." Sally continued. "What happened to me was a cake walk compared to what happened to my captors once the Heaven Zone guard found out."

* * *

**FLASH!**

A slightly younger girl watched as a digimon's data flew into the air.

The judge, jurry, and executioner smirked as he lowered his blade. "And so the corrupt fall."

**FLASH**

* * *

"Back then, the death penalty was a rare thing, but..." She paused briefly. "But now, even the slightest crime earns it." She looked up at them, pleading. "That's why you need to get out of here as soon as possible!"

"But if we don't break any laws, then we're fine to stay, right?" Hangyomon asked after a moment of silence.

"What I'm curious to know," Dorulumon added his two digi-dollars. "Is why I haven't heard anything about this Zone even when I was part of the Bagura Army."

"Bagura can't touch this place." the girl smirked. "That's one good thing to come out of this tyrany. Bagura is repelled every time they try to attack."

"I suppose that's good and all." Shoutmon considered. "But shouldn't we do something?"

"Like what?" Akari asked.

"I dunno..." Shoutmon crossed his arms behind his head. "Maybe we could tell the ruller of this Zone to lighten up or something?"

"That won't work." Sally shook her head. "Ever since that time all those years ago, the President, SlashAngemon, has been insanely devoted to 'justice' and 'peace.' Something this Zone hasn't seen in years. Not even his chief of police can change his mind..."

"President?" Taiki asked. "Then doesn't that mean this Zone ellects its leaders?"

"Yeah." Sally nodded. "But there haven't been any elections since then..." she scoffed. "Nobody's challenged his leadership and nominated anyone else for President." The look in her eyes changed suddenly. "Not until now... That is..."

* * *

Xros Heart had a plan- In general, they were to find out what exactly was going on with the President of Heaven Zone, and to bring an end to it.

Heaven Zone was holding the first Presidential elections in years, thanks to the courageous lad Lucemon finally deciding that enough was enough. However, more 'crimes' had increased since then, and even more residents of the Zone were put to the death penalty- All of them vocal supporters of Lucemon. The secondary goal was to find Lucemon, and help him gain the support and protection necessary to become President.

(Our green haired avaitor wasn't so fond of the plan in general, despite giving the information necessary for it to occur, and stormed off, claiming. "Fine, get yourselves killed. See if I care!"

Taiki, in his typical "I Can't turn my back on you!" nature, went off after her to see if she could be convinced to help out anyways.)

This left the Co-Generals of Xros Heart to come up with the means of pulling off their plan on their own.

How were they to do this?

Simply put- they needed to get arrested.

Now, this idea didn't pass over so well with most of the Digimon there. But- Akari reasoned- they weren't going to intentionally break laws.

"If Heaven Zone's police force is as tough as she said, then any little thing done will get us arrested." Akari smirked. "If anyone finds themselves arrested suddenly, don't resist- we want to get arrested so we can make contact with the chief of police, and see if we can have his help in getting Lucemon to be president."

And so, the plan was set.

* * *

However, in all this excitement, I seem to have forgotten a very important fact that not even Akari or Shoutmon have noticed yet:

Not everyone who left Sand Zone appeared in the same location.

Let's rewind a few minutes, shall we?

* * *

As the light cleared from the Dimensional Storm, Dondokomon, the Starmon Brigade, ChibiKamemon, and a few PawnChessmon found themselves separated from the others.

"This... Isn't good..." Starmon gulped.

"Where's Akari-onee-chan?" ChibiKamemon glanced about hurriedly. "We didn't land where they did!"

"I'm sure they're here somewhere." A PawnChessmon smiled under her helmet. "I'm sure they just landed somewhere else in the zone."

"But Didn't Ballistamon and Revolomon end up in different zones before?" ChibiKamemon asked. "What if we got sent to the wrong Zone!"

Dondokomon sighed. "Oi, this isn't the time for fighting!"

"He's right, Brother!" Starmon nodded. "We have the wristers! We can settle this once and for all!" With that, he summoned his own Wrister from... Hammer Space? I guess?... And coughed lightly before opening a comm line. "Hello? Anyone there?"

...

...

...

_"Starmon?"_ Came Dorulumon's confused voice. _"Why are you using the Wristers?"_

"Ah you see..." Starmon paled. "We landed seperate from you guys...!"

_"Oh."_ Dorulumon replied after a moment. _"What does your current location look like?"_

"Ah..." Starmon glanced about. "Roman-Greek-ish."

_"Okay, we're in the same Zone then."_ Dorulumon confirmed. _"We'll meet up at some point, I sup-_**IDIOT**_!"_

Starmon blinked. "Eh? Come again?"

No reply.

"Well. Atleast we know they're okay, kame." ChibiKamemon smiled.

"Yeah." Another PawnChessmon nodded.

"So then..." Dondokomon grinned. "Shall we go exploring?"

"Yeah!" The group nodded in one solid motion.

* * *

And so, the band of merry explorers wandered, not knowing of the dangers this Zone possessed.

"Ahhh!" ChibiKamemon beamed At a painting a Culumon was painting. "Look at that!"

"You understand this?" A Silver Pickmon asked.

ChibiKamemon stared at the painting a few more moments, then replied. "Not a clue!"

The Culumon turned and smiled a wide smile. "It's a CreamPuff!"

The First PawnChessmon (from before) mused upon the painting for a moment, then sighed in defeat. "That's the wierdest looking cream puff I've ever seen..."

The Culumon sighed as well. "That's what everyone's said so far..."

Dondokomon smiled. "Cheer up! I'm sure you'll get better at it!"

The Culumon nodded, then returned to her painting.

* * *

"Oh wow!" A third PawnChessmon gasped as they passed a bakery. "That smells delecious!"

The Burgermon running the small bakery smiled at them. "I'm glad you like it." he replied before passing out a few free cream puffs (so that was where the Culumon got her inspiration). "Here, on the house!"

"Thank you so very much!" the group of explorers bowed to the baker.

"Cream Puffs are absolutely the best!" Starmon delcared. "Let's Eat!"

* * *

This time, it was Dondokomon's music tuned ears that brought them to their next destination. "Ah! Listen!"

A group of Pucchiemon were practicing their musical instruments in the shade of a small stage, one on Violin, one of flute, one on portalble keyboard, and one who seemed to be the director; there was an empty seat next to some drums.

At the moment, they were playing some simple melody that the Director (let's call her... Haruhi) was enjoying...well.. conducting, while the others seemed... bored. Despite that, it was a beautiful melody.

Beautiful but slow.

As they finished, the Violin player, Let's say her name's Rose, stood up and rolled her neck. "Can we do something different now?"

"Yeah." Flute Pucchiemon nodded, let's call him Kyon. "I'm getting tired of this melody. Can't we try one of Jade's songs now?"

Jade, as that was the Keyboard Pucchiemon's name, blushed at this. "We don't have to...really..." she said quietly.

"Her songs need Drums." Haruhi growled at them crossly. "And Dave's off doing whatever it is he does when his brother's in town." She crossed her arms. "And before any of you say it, no, you can't try switching instruments."

"Fine." Rose huffed. "I guess you're right. But it'd be great if we had another drummer around."

"Ah, pardon." Dondokomon coughed. "But I'm a drum!"

ChibiKamemon nodded. "Yeah! He writes all our music!"

Haruhi the Pucchiemon turned her head ever so slowly towards them. "What was that?"

"That's a great idea." Kyon, the Pucchiemon, smiled. "We could use a professional musical instrument to set us straight on some things!"

Haruhi's head snapped towards him. "What was that!"

"Rose? Jade?" Kyon turned towards the others. "Mind if he sits in for a round?"

Rose shook her head. "I don't have any qualms with him joining."

Haruhi was nearly hyperventalating now. "But. What. I. Did. What. You. Huh. WHAT?"

Jade just nodded. "That'd be great."

"Okay then, come on up!" Kyon grinned as he helped Dondokomon up onto their small stage, and handed him some sheet music.

Dondokomon read it over a few times, then thought of something. "These Look really good!"

"You'll love how they sound then!" Rose smiled.

"Okay then, Jade." Kyon asked. "Which one should we do first, _Theme_ or _Bond_?"

"Neither!" Haruhi shouted... But was ignored.

"Let's go with theme." The Pucchiemon named Jade nodded.

"Okay then." Kyon put his flute into it's case, instead switching it out for a small trumpet.

The first PawnChessmon 'squee'd upon seeing it. "I have a Trumpet too! Can I join in too?"

"Sure!" Kyon nodded, much to Haruhi's displeasure.

The PawnChessmon jumped up on stage, summoning her trumpet from hammer space. "Ready to roll!"

"Fine, then." Haruhi huffed, then raised her baton. "Ready? Set..."

It started with the trumpets. A loud, soaring tune, immediately mixed in with the drums. The violin floated in next, and then returned the trumpets. Then they combined, soaring through the set of notes with relative ease. The drums entered a bit louder near the end, and then the violin finished it off.

A simple beat, lasting no more than two minutes, but Dondokomon loved it. "That's amazing!"

"Thanks." Jade smiled at him.

"Would you mind too if I added lyrics to it some day?" Dondokomon asked. "Something that amazing just needs lyrics to it!"

Jade was taken back for just a moment, but then she nodded. "That'd be great!"

"Yeah, sure. Lyrics." Haruhi hmmfed again.

"Let's do the other one." Kyon nodded. "You guys can just sit back and listen." he switched back to his flute, and Jade brought up the volume on her Piano just slightly.

* * *

Everyone sat there in astonishment for a few moments, silence filling the area.

Silence that was quickly broken by the shrill whistle of a Police officer- A Picolomon.

"That's too loud! Too Loud Too Loud!" The tiny pink fur ball with wings growled. "Such racket can not be tollerated!"

"Racket!" Haruhi fumed. "That was Music!"

"Music Smushic!" The Picolomon rolled it's eyes. "You're still breaking about a dozen laws by parking yer junk here!"

"We have a permit!" Kyon stood up. "We're allowed to practice here!"

"Your Permit has been redacted!" The Picolomon summoned his staff. "Now Come quietly and this will be all over soon enou-OOF!"

The "OOF" was thanks in part to Starmon, who had jumped up, and rammed himself into the Pixie, awesome shades first.

Starmon backflipped away, and landed in a Karate pose as the Picolomon hit the ground. "You don't have the heart of Music, brother!"

The Picolomon growled, then, instead of saying anything more, simply blew his whistle.

And as if on command (Actually, the whistle blow was a signal), Several more Picolomon, a Gaggle of Unimon, a Squadron of Peasusmon, and a legion of Nefertimon had surrounded their little group.

"GET THEM!" The first Picolomon roared.

And then, the brawl began.

**"WISH UPON A STAAAARR!"**

**"SUGAR PLUUUUM!"**

The Starmonz lept into their most varried attacks, The Pickmon swirling around any enemy digimon, and Starmon launching a barrage of stars at them.

**"CHECKMATE BREAK!"**

And then the PawnChessmon entered the fray as well, several of them launching themselves spear and shields first.

But, thankfully, before this nonsense could go on any further, It was quickly brought to a halt by two simultaneous events- The first being A young human girl, with short dark hair and golden eyes, jumping into the middle of the battle yelling "STOP!"- The second was a shrill whistle comming from the small, silver whistle in the mouth of the Chief of Police of Heaven Zone, Gargoylemon.

"Chief!" The Policement gawked.

"Oi! What have I said about randomly accusing people?" The Dragon digimon asked as he landed on the ground- light glistening off his shades, and his hard-boiled-looking coat flaring with the wind. This was deffinately a 'Mon you didn't want to mess with.

"They started-" The first Picolomon started.

"No. Don't." Gargoylemon held up a hand. "I don't want to hear it!" he sighed. "I sware, I don't even know what's gotten into half of you this last few months..."

"Sir..." A Unimon started.

"Okay! Everyone back to base." The Gargoylemon snapped his fingers as a police siren appeared ontop of his head, then he pointed at the Pucchiemon. "You guys go find somewhere else to practice." He pointed to the Starmonz. "You, don't even think about starting any more fights." he pointed at the girl. "And you, make sure your boyfriend lives to the election. I want to see these things stop as much as anybody." He added the second part under his breath as he took off. "Don't let me see any of you until tomorrow at the earliest."

There was a moment when the collective held in breath was exhaled.

"Damn." Kyon remarked. "I thought we were dead for a moment there..."

The girl sighed as she turned around. "So did I..."

"Petsula-san!" Rose smiled. "It's good to see you."

The girl smiled slightly. "Rose, Good to see you too."

"What did he mean by election?" ChibiKamemon asked.

"My mate, Lucemon, is running for president of this Zone." "Petsula-san" replied with a smile, then a frown. "Most everyone knows that by now."

"We're not from around here." Dondokomon started. "My friends and I are visiting from another Zone."

The girl smiled again. "Well, that would explain why I haven't seen your types around here before." A thought struck her then. "Oh! You'll just have to meet Lucemon! He always knows the best tour routes for visitors!"

* * *

A short Walk later (In which the Pucchiemon accompanied them for no other reason than "We need the exercise") found the Small branch of Xros Heart in a small clearing in which A young boy (Clearly a digimon due to the angelic wings on his back) was conversing with a few of his promotion officers.

"Luce!" Petsula called out. "Good Morniiiing!"

The boy turned, slightly embarassed by the nickname, but greeted them just the same as the Cupimon Promoters floated off to do their work. "Petsula-chan, good morning." he smiled. "oh, You brought some friends?"

"I met these guys right when Gargoylemon stopped hsi guards from deleting them on sight." She replied cheerfully as she introduced them. "This is Dondokomon, and The Starmonz Brigade, from Green Zone, ChibiKamemon from Island Zone, and the PawnChessmon from Lake Zone. You've met the Pucchiemon already, remember?"

("Ten digi-noir cases says he doesn't even remember." Haruhi commented... "OW." Until Kyon elbowed her in the arm.)

"So many different places." Lucemon blinked. "What are you all doing here?"

"We got separated from our freinds." The Flute PawnChessmon explained. "We're traveling with the Xros Heart Army across the different Zones."

"Xros Heart...?" Lucemon mused. "Can't say I've heard of them."

"Eh? Really!" ChibiKamemon gasped. "But Akari-Onee-chan and Shout-onii-san are really popular everywhere we go it seems!"

"I Suspect that's due to SlashAngemon." Petsula huffed. "He's got the media wrapped around his fingers...If he had them, I mean..."

"Now now." Lucemon put a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "I'm sure we can get proper communication lines back up and running once the elections are over."

"So you're running for president?" Another PawnChessmon asked.

"Yes, I am." Lucemon nodded. "Quite the task too."

"If only the Princess got stuck with us!" The PawnChessmon continued (not even noticing a few of the other's shudders at the potential pounce-greeting). "She could learn so many things from you!"

"I'd be honnored to give her a few tips if the opportunity arises." Lucemon smiled.

"Anyways..." Petsula blushed slightly. "if it wouldn't be too much of a problem, would it be okay if we could take them on a tour?"

"Sure." Lucemon nodded.

Well, then, let's go check in on Taiki, shall we?

* * *

"Wait!" Taiki called out for the fifth time that minute alone as he chased after the yellow clad girl.

With a sigh, Sally turned on her heels to face him. "What?" the annoyance wasn't lost in her voice.

"Your hovver board, it's exactly like that I've seen on a Digimon before." Taiki started. "Where'd you get it from?"

"My dad built it, if you must know." She huffed. "And it's not my problem if some random Sparrowmon you met happens to have the same design or not."

"I didn't say it was a Sparrowmon." Taiki countered.

"..." She blinked. "...So?"

"What's your full name?" Taiki asked, before adding without missing a beat. "And I mean the full name. First and Last."

Sally glared at him, then reluctantly replied. "Sparrow. Sally Sparrow."

Taiki smirked. "I knew it."

"Knew what?" She asked warily.

"That you're Nene's Sparrowmon!" Taiki replied. "How else would you know how to find me in Island Zone?"

There was a look of pure rage on her face, suddenly replaced by confusion, then annoyance. She opened her mouth to say something, thought better of it, and closed her mouth shut, puffing out her cheeks as she glared at him.

"What's with the face?" Taiki asked.

"RAHH!" The girl reached up to snap the elastic band on her goggles (with both hands, with both left and right sides of the goggles around her head). "You are _**THE**_ most annoying General I've _EVER _had the displeasure of meeting!" she remarked as she glared at him.

"Thanks...?" Taiki blinked. "So...What happened to you? They didn't just change your hair color." he asked. "You can change between a human and a Digimon, right?"

A sigh.

**FLASH!**

**SEVERAL YEARS AGO_ _ _| HEAVEN ZONE_ _ _|**

_"Years ago I found myself falling into the Digital World when I was playing around with my Dad's latest invention, that hover board of mine."_

There was a rift in Digital Space as a younger version of Sally Sparrow, holding on to the Yellow Hover board like a life line, rushed out of the Digital AirSpace, and into a small lake within Heaven Zone's many parks.

_"I didn't have the luck of landing within good company either. The director of the 'research lab' we were all held in saw me entering the Zone, and immediately captured me."_

A Mummymon smirked to himself as he dragged the mostly unconscious girl and her strange hovverboard through a warehouse door.

_"He locked me up along with a bunch of other kids he'd captured. Most weren't any older than we are now, and even then that was only one girl."_

"I'd take what was about to happen back home over this." The teen lamented as she twisted part of her teal hair into a braid. "My brother wouldn't have to watch as we get turned into...whatever that jerk seems to think looks best."

_"Your Revolomon was right when he mentioned black market trading. We were being turned into weapons, and then having our data copied so he could clone us, making whole new species at once."_

A younger Sally watched in horror as Troopmon after Troopmon was cloned from the one boy who had been fused with several different items of war. "That's...that's what they're going to do to us...?"

"No." A boy with dirty blond hair remarked. "He's going to do worse to us."

_"Most of the 'creations' that got made were sold either as weapons, or as slaves. I was one of the 'lucky' ones- The director only wanted to see what would happen if he fused me to my board."_

"Well now." The Mummymon smirked. "Let's see what makes you tick." With a laugh, he ignited a laser cutter.

_"What he didn't realize was that my mom always worked in a few guns into my dad's designs, so when he fused me to the board through some warped version of a Digi-Xros, well..."_

**KTHWANG!**

_"We escaped, thanks to that."_

The recently formed Sparrowmon smirked as she shot open the lock on the door keeping them all locked inside. "Yosh! Let's go everyone!"

_"The President ordering the jerk's execution was a mercy kill, even if it was the start of all of this Zone's troubles."_

"And so the corrupt fall." SlashAngemon smirked as the twisted Mummymon's data flew into the air.

**FLASH!**

"So...You mean you can turn into a digimon at will?" Taiki asked.

"Not at first, I couldn't." Sally replied. "Myself and the others were pretty much stuck in our changed forms, But..." a sigh escaped her. "I got lucky."

**FLASH!**

Sparrowmon rushed into the sky, pushing the thrusters in her hovver board to their max limit. _"I'm going home! I'm going home!"_

Then, she reached the sky dome, preventing the Digital Airspace from deleting the Zone away into data. "I! Will! Go! _**HOME!" **_she cried out as she slowly pushed her way through the barrier.

There was a crack, and then...

She was free of Heaven Zone.

**FLASH!**

"I didn't know anything about how the airspace errased a Digimon's data, so after a few moments, I started feeling drained, and then I blacked out." She shrugged. "I woke up in another Zone like I am now. It took some practice but I'm almost completely able to change form at will."

"That's amazing." Taiki was about to say when a black feather drifted down between them. "Huh?"

"Ahhem." A voice coughed.

They glanced over towards the source to see Beelzebmon, smirking as he leaned against a nearby tree.

"Beelzebmon!" Taiki's eyes widened. "You made it!"

"What kind of Warrior of the Goddess would I be if I couldn't keep track of a large group of kids wandering the digital world?" The raven winged digimon replied as he stood straight. "Not a very good one, I'll give you that."

* * *

Meanwhile, back with our intrepid group of explorers...

"Wow!" ChibiKamemon gasped as he looked over the railing of the hot air balloon basket they were riding inside. "Look at how high up we are!"

"It's quite the view allright." Petsula smiled. "All of Heaven Zone was floating high above the Digital World long before the Zones split."

"From up here, you used to be able to see the whole of a single continent." Lucemon stated. "Or atleast, that's what my parrents used to tell me." he sighed slightly. "I hadn't even been born when the Code Crown shattered."

"I can only imagine" One of the PawnChessmon sighed. "It must have been beautiful..."

A few minutes later, their hot air baloon ride came to a stop at the entrance to a small, outdoors art gallery; and the group was off, looking through the displays, with Lucemon narating on occasion what a certain piece ment.

As they looked, Dondokomon frowned at a particular piece, reminding him of a certain Bagura General. "Who's this one?"

"That's an Ophanimon." Petsula explained. "Or atleast a very...stylistic rendering of one. They usually wear more armor than that."

"Huh." Dondokomon frowned. He'd never seen an Ophanimon before, so he couldn't be sure on the correctness of the armor porportions. But he knew enough to know that they wore helmets, and this statue was lacking one.

And there was the resemblence. Right there, in the face.

Dondokomon mused on that for a few moments. It was generally known that atleast one Lilithmon, the one who had become a member of the Seven Demon Lords, had been an Ophanimon before joining the group.

Was it possible that the only difference between them was a change of clothes and an additude problem?

He frowned even more at the thought. Why did this one statue of a seemingly random Ophanimon have the same face as Lilithmon? Could he even be sure that the original model for the statue had been an Ophanimon to begin with?

So wrapped up with his musings, Dondokomon failed to notice the group move on with out him.

So wrapped up with his musings, He failed to notice the agent on the other side of the statue, ready to push it down ontop of him.

However, One of the PawnChessmon _**did**_ notice these things. And she leapt into action the moment she heard a sharp _**CRACK**_.

This PawnChessmon dove towards Dondokomon, pushing him out of the way of the falling statue, right as it's destoryer flew into the sky, rushing off with a cry of "SHAKKOU!"

"What happened?" Lucemon asked as they surveyed the would-be-murder scene.

"That giant teapot shoved the statue over!" The Heroic PawnChessmon replied.

"Teapot...?" Lucemon's eyes narrowed in confusion. "What was Shakkoumon doing here?"

They had no time to deduce why that one certain Digimon would chose to topple a statue ontop of poor Dondokomon, as the Police force, minus one Gargoylemon, were already on the scene of the crime.

"Ahha! You trouble makers again!" A Piccolomon smirked.

"We didn't do anything!" Starmon cried out. "Some rogue digimon attacked us!"

"Well, then..." Another Piccolomon dug through the rubble real quick like, and pulled out one of Dondokomon's drum ends. "What is this dangerous weapon doing here?"

Dondokomon held up his arm, revealing the missing end. "I lost it when that statue fell ontop of me! You can't count that as proof of innocence or guilt!"

"Sure we can!" a Unimon roared. "GET THEM!"

Suddenly, before anyone could Protest, A Pegasusmon and a Nefertimon summoned a binding beam of energy that wrapped around Dondokomon and the One PawnChessmon. _**"GOLDEN NOOSE!"**_

"Wah! Hey!" The PawnChessmon cried out. "Let us go!"

"Let them go!" Lucemon cried out. "They haven't done anything to deserve this!"

**"ARIEL SHOT!"**A Unimon launched a blast of energy towards the presidential candidate.

**"GRAND CROSS!"**Lucemon quickly countered with his own attack, canceling out the energy blast with a small, but sight disrupting, explosion.

When the smoke cleared, the Police Force and their two 'captives' were gone.

"Damn it." Lucemon growled.

**INTERROGATION CELL_ _ _| SOME TIME LATER_ _ _|**

"We're Innocent..." Dondokomon cried for the tenth time that hour. "We really are..."

"Don't worry." The PawnChessmon smiled slightly under her helmet. "We'll get out of here, I'm preparing a full-proof case!"

"Huh?" Dondokomon blinked. "What?"

"I was studdying to be a lawyer before I got recruited into Knightmon-Sama's personal staff!" The PawnChessmon smiled even more. "That's always been a dream of mine," she placed her right fist over her heart. "Punish the guilty, free the innocent!"

Dondokomon blinked, this time from confusion. How did he luck out with having a Lawyer on his side...?

"Well, that and playing the trumpet!" She smiled embarassingly. "I only ever managed to find time to practice that in my free time... Helped me relax after a battle, ya know?"

Dondokomon sighed. Of course.

There was a click, and a clack, and then the door to the interrogation room swung open, revealing Gargoylemon. He sighed. "I thought I said to stay out of my sight for the rest of the day?"

Dondokomon blinked. "I thought you said that to someone else."

Gargoylemon shrugged as he closed the door. "Nevermind, doesn't matter now, does it?"

"Of course it matters!" The PawnChessmon slammed a rather large book onto the table in the center of the room.

...What that book was or where it came from, nobody knows.

"This is a case of life and death!"

"You don't know how right you are." Gargoylemon remarked. "If I can't sort this out by morning, you two'll be on the chopping block first thing." The two digimon gulped. "Allright then." He turned on a small reccorder on the table. "For the reccord: First name, species type, and profession, please."

"Terezie, PawnChessmon." The Pawnchessmon, (whom we shall now refer to as Terezie from now on due to there being eight of them all together), replied. "Lawyer."

"Sallus, Dondokomon!" Dondokomon (whom we shall still call Dondokomon because he's the only one there). "Musical instrument!"

"Okay, report here says you toppled a statue of an Ophanimon in art gallery Theta." Gargoylemon read off a clipboard. "Got anything to add to that?"

"We didn't do it!" Terezie smashed her book onto the table again. "Some walking teapot with wings threw it at my client, and I pushed him out of the way!"

"Walking teapot?" Gargoylemon blinked under his shades (But only Ironicly, because he doesn't even have eyes). "Could you clarrify? Any distinguishing marks?"

"It had a blue code crown in it's chest." Terezie recalled. "And had a Yin Yang symbol on its skirt."

"Shakkoumon?" Gargoylemon narrowed his eyes. "Why would he try to kill you?"

"Not a clue." Terezie replied. "My client was just looking at a statue."

"Hmm" Gargoylemon mused. "Thank you for the time." he turned off the recorder on he table, and then pulled off his shades. "Okay, off the record, I believe you."

"Hm?" Terezie raised an eyebrow.

"The past few years, Our current president, Slash Angemon, has been increasingly inconsistent with his laws." Gargoylemon recounted. "Shakkoumon is the presidential supervisor, the only one able to transfer rule of the Zone from one person to the next." he frowned. "I don't have a clue why he would try to kill you other than to get you to me."

"Why would he do that?" Dondokomon asked.

"Perhaps because despite working for SlashAngemon, I fully support Lucemon?" Gargoylemon shrugged, then put back on his shades. "I don't have a clue what his plan is, but if it involves a couple of random strangers, then it must be big."

He stood up and went towards the door. "Thanks for your time."

When it was soundly sealed shut, moments passed in silence, and then...

_**"HORN BREAKER!"**_

The wall behind them exploded as Ballistamon broke through from the outside.

"Ballistamon!" Terezie and Dondokomon gasped.

"Hey guys!" Shoutmon said as he and Starmon entered after the blue mecha.

"We've come to break you out!" Starmon grinned as Shoutmon welded the door shut with a well aimed _**"ROCK DAMASHIIII!"**_

"N'gah!" Ballistamon nodded.

* * *

The Alarms sounded the second the explosion had been felt. And now Xros Heart was running.

"It's a good thing ChibiKamemon and the others came to get us after you got arrested." Shoutmon was explaining as they ran from the search lights. "They brought Lucemon with them, and now we've got a plan ready to overthrow the President of this Zone."

"That's great!" Terezie smiled under her helmet. "So what's the plan?"

"We Run!" Starmon cried out as he spotted the first waves of Unimon descending on their location.

"Normally I'm all for running away." Dondokomon started. "But isn't this the point where we begin fighting?"

"Right you are!" Shoutmon smirked as he threw another musical note at the Unimon following them. **"ROCK DAMASHII!"**

That musical note was then met by it's twin, launched from their left as Akari, Lopmon, Dorulumon, and Cutemon joined up with them.

_**FWHAM!**_

The two attacks exploded in the middle of the Unimon squad, pushing them back ever so slightly.

It didn't matter, however, the Pegasusmon squadron were quickly catching up.

**"STAR SHOWER!"**

Star fields appeared inside their wings, and millions of Shooting stars came launching out towards Xros Heart.

**"HEAVY SPEAKER!"**Ballistamon twirled around and launched a sound wave that diflected most of the stars away from them.

Akari reached for her Xros Loader...

And then...

_**"HOLY ESPADA!"**_

Things fell appart as a giant shockwave smashed into the ground, creating a giant X shaped crater in which all of Xros Heart were stuck inside.

"So you thought you could escape from justice, hm?" A man in silver armor, with multiple razor blades for his wings, giant swords for his lower arms, and shovel shaped shoes descended from above.

Ladies and Gentlemen, The president of Heaven Zone:

SlashAngemon.

**THE NEXT MORNING_ _ _| THE EXECUTION ARENA_ _ _|**

"And so we find ourselves here again." SlashAngemon smirked as he surveyed over Xros Heart, trapped within cages surrounded by electrical nodes. "The stench of evil shall once more be purged from our Zone!"

The Audience around the arena watched in glum horror at their President's speach.

"This one." He pointed towards Dondokomon. "Broke a statue inside the art gardens, and continues to plead innocence even though he and his compatriot-" The blade arm moved to Terezie the PawnChessmon. "-Were caught escaping with the rest of these filthy dirtbags."

"You're the only dirtbag around here!" Lopmon growled.

Silently, Gargoylemon agreed with her as he floated next to SlashAngemon.

"Hah, you dare mock me with my own words?" the President glared at her. "You who are caged like an animal?" he laughed. "You amuse me, but that shall not save you from the death you brought upon yourself."

Akari smirked. "You were going to kill Dondokomon and PawnChessmson even if we hadn't broken them out."

"So the Demons fall." SlashAngemon retorted. "Stripped away of their data, piece by piece. Just as all who have been inside these cages have left this world."

"These are electo-magnets then?" Dorulumon asked. "Interresting, I thought only Bagura was cruel enough to use these barbaric devices."

"DO NOT!" SlashAngemon roared. "Compare me to _**THEM**_!" He spun around to face the audience. "Have I not kept you safe from those wretched demons who seek to destroy us?"

Murmurs floated through the audience. None of them agreeing.

"Have I not kept any form of corruption in this Zone at bay?" SlashAngemon continued. "Have I not brought the Guilty to Justice?"

"This ain't justice!" Terezie called out. "This is murder, plain and simple!"

"That's right!" Lopmon added in. "We know all about your nonsensical laws!" she narrowed her eyes. "And we know how you've used your own power to remove your own Political enemies in previous elections!"

"You're not going to get away with this, Kyu!" Cutemon finished.

SlashAngemon's eyes, had they not been hidden by his mask, would have been glowing in anger at that. "I'm not getting away with anything." He replied. "Nothing at all! Your minds are clouded with evil!" He turned dramatically towards the Piccolomon at the controlls for the ElectroMagnet. "Begin the execution!"

"Pi!" The Piccolomon nodded and threw the lever forward.

Slowly but surely, the spheres around the cage began spinning, building up an electromagnetic charge that would erase all of Xros Heart's data in one swipe.

The energy began to build to the point where sparks were discharging into the air at random, and SlashAngemon smirked.

**SKTWANG-**_**POP!**_

Suddenly, the machine started sparking heavily and stopped rotatting entirely as smoke began to pour out of the base.

"What?" SlashAngemon's jaw dropped ever so slightly.

"What's going on?" Gargoylemon glanced around frantically in confusion.

"I'm putting an end to this." Came a new voice from the audience.

Everyone turned to look at the source, and many gasped when they saw a girl with green hair dressed entirely in yellow aiming an 9 mm. hand gun at the base of the Electromagnet.

SlashAngemon growled at her. "Who Dares interrupt this execution of the demonic!"

"You're the only one who's demonic, SlashAngemon!" Sally growled. "You've been ruling this Zone unjustly for as long as I can remember..." She narrowed her eyes and aimed her gun at his unprotected jaw. "And I've let it slide because I was too preoccupied with my own problems."

"What?" SlashAngemon growled even more. "_**YOU? **_Have let it slide?"

"That's why." She suddenly threw her aim off to the control console. "I'm through running from my problems!"

**BANG!**

The gun fired once, and the controlls shattered, sending the poor Piccolomon at the controlls flying into a wall from the force of internal components exploding.

"My name is Sally Sparrow!" Sally finished. "And I'm just getting started!"

Suddenly! Knightmon and the other PawnChessmons burst out of the Audience, weapons gleaming- Revolomon jumped into the arena, guns at the ready- The Starmons dropped down from the sky, diving into the cages where Xros Heart were kept inside, and untying their ropes- And finally, Kudo, Taiki, walked in through the doorway behind Sally, accompanied by Lucemon, Petsula, and the Pucchiemon band.

"SlashAngemon." Taiki smirked. "It's time for your impeachment hearing."

_***CUE DIGIXROS!***_

"Shoutmon!" Akari called out as she held up the Xros Loader. "Ballistamon! Dorulumon! Starmons!"

**"OKAY!"**Shoutmon posed.

**"N'GAH!"**Ballistamon punched a fist into the air.

**"ROGER!"**Dorulumon roared as his tail Drill spun into action.

**"HAIII!"**The Starmon Brigade jumped into the air.

_**"DIGI-XROS!"**_Akari ordered.

**"DIGI XROS!"**

There was a flash of light, and then...

"Shoutmon! _**XROS FOUR!**_"

...Entered the battle.

**"AKARI! LOPMON!"**Taiki held up his Xros Loader.

"YO!" Akari brought out her Mic-Stand.

"ON IT!" Lopmon spun into the air.

**"DIGI-XROS!"**

_"DIGI-XROS!"_

And then...

"TURUIEMON: **XROS TWO!**"

...Joined Xros Four's side.

"What." SlashAngemon's jaw dropped fully, having never seen a Digi-Xros before.

(**"JUSTICE BULLET!"**Revolomon sent a barrage of bullets at the Piccolomon of the Police Force trying to get into the arena.)

"What'dya say to a little sword play?" Turuiemon X2 smirked.

"I bet our blades beat yours!" Shoutmon X4 remarked.

(**"CHECKMATE BREAK!"**Knightmon and the PawnChessmon threw themselves into keeping the Unimon and Pegasusmon from interfeering with the battle.)

_**"XROS CUTTER!"**_Turuiemon X2 launched into battle first, swinging towards SlashAngemon.

He easily back stepped away from each of the sword slashes, his astonishment disappearing quickly. "Hmf! Amerature!"

"We're just getting started!" Turuiemon X2 backflipped away just as...

**"BRUNING STAR CRUSHER!"**Shoutmon X4 swung his sword at the President.

SlashAngemon had to bring his blade arms up to actually block the attack, it came so fast! But... That was only because he was still shocked slightly from seeing not one, but two Digi-Xrosses at once. He would soon gain the upper hand.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Pucchiemon band went down to help Dondokomon out of the arena.

"We're sorry we didn't come to help sooner!" Jade appologized. "We were helping Petsula-san set up this trap!"

"Trap?" Dondokomon blinked. "You mean...?"

"All the time you were sitting in Jail, we were setting up a trap for SlashAngemon." Kyon remarked. "An impossible trap to work his way out of."

"I came up with the name!" Haruhi grinned.

Rose sighed. "Of course she did."

* * *

_**"HOLY ESPADA!"**_SlashAngemon swung his arms out, launching another shock wave at our heroes.

Turuiemon X2 leaped out of the way, but still managed to get caught by it in her foot. "GAH!"

Shoutmon X4 was hit full on. "RAHHH!" He screamed as he was tossed into the wall.

"Now then." SlashAngemon took to the skies. "It's time to end this." The blades on his back furled out and reshaped themselves as he curled into a ball. _**"HEAVEN'S RIPPER!"**_

With that mighty cry, SlashAngemon spun rapidly, descending towards Shoutmon X4.

The whirling mass of blades struck The Star Sword, barely managing to hold it back.

"I won't..." Shoutmon growled. "Give up!"

Unfortunately, SlashAngemon could say the exact same thing. _**"HOLY ESPADA!"**_Suddenly breaking out of his dash and roll attack, he swung his blade arms and sent another shock wave at Shoutmon X4.

"As I said." SlashAngemon grimly noted. "It's time to end this foolishness." He heard the audience cheer, and smirked. "I shall put you out of your misery and-"

_**"XROS CUTTER!"**_

Suddenly, a massive wave of fire errupted on his back. "WHAT?"

SlashAngemon whirled around to see Turuiemon standing triumphantly.

So, the audience had not been cheering for _him._They'd been cheering for her.

"You dare...?"

"WE DARE!"

He turned around again just in time to catch a **"BURNING STAR CRUSHER!"**right to the face.

SlashAngemon hit the ground, and growled.

Enough.

Was.

_**"ENOUGH!"**_

Everyone in all of Heaven Zone felt his rage radiating into the air.

Now, though, there was nothing that could stop him.

Nothing.

His anger had reached the point that all self controll had melted away.

"You...You've brought this on yourselves!" He ranted. "You shall never again see the light of day!" He took to the air, soaring high above the Arena and the Zone itself, and crossed his arms. _**"YOU ALL WILL DIE!"**_

Nothing would be able to stop his next attack. Nothing at all.

**"HOLY..."**

AHHEM. I said...

_**"ESPA-"**_Suddenly! A Massive flash of green energy smashed into his back. "RAHHH!"

Turuiemon X2 looked up as a single black feather floated down from above. "Beelzebmon!"

Thaaat's better.

"Yo." The warrior saluted with his shotgun. "Glad you didn't start the party with out me!"

Shoutmon X4 rolled his eyes. "Right, we're just the warm up act."

"Beelzebmon!" Taiki held up his Xros Loader. "Shoutmon Xros Four!"

Dondokomon blinked as, all of a sudden, the Pucchiemon pulled out their instruments, and Jade handed him a large bundle of paper. "Get ready to sing!"

"What?" Dondokomon blinked again.

_**"DIGI-XROS!"**_

The Xros Loader flared into action.

_*cue: __**X4B The Guardian!***_

All of a sudden, A swift Piano refrain cut into the air, emerging entirely from Jade's keyboard. This was a modified version of the "Bond" theme they had played earlier, and it is _awesome_.

_"Shoutmon Xros Four!"_The Fusion leveled his sword at SlashAngemon.

_"Beelzebmon!"_Beelzebmon did the same with his cannon.

**"DIGI-XROS!"**they exclaimed at once.

Dorulumon's legs detached themselves from Ballistamon, and reconfigured themselves. Beelzebmon's "Death The Cannon" Detached from his right arm, and firmly locked into the same socket that Dorulumon's legs had. Beelzebmon's body quickly transformed into something more mechanical, and fused onto the bottom of the cannon, with Dorulumon's legs reattaching themselves onto the end.

"SHOUTMON! **XROS FOUR **_**B!"**_The new fusion delcared itself as a chorus of bells rung out with the same melody as Shoutmon's Guitar rift.

And so, with that cue, Dondokomon started singing. "_Yabou ga uzumaku kono sekai ni_, _araburu chikara ga hashiri dasu_!"

"So you create a new form to die in?" SlashAngemon growled. "How pathetic!"

"_Fumetsu no toushi ga moe tatsu toki"_

"We'll see." X4B, essentially Xros Four as a centaur, smirked under his helmet. "Let's go!"

_"Subete wo kechirasu tetsu no kiba!"_

X4B had a massive increase in speed when compared to X4, and so, SlashAngemon, who would have been able to dodge the sword swipe before, was only just barely able to block.

"Damn you!" he growled.

"Thanks!" X4B pressed the attack forward, forcing SlashAngemon to break off.

_"Saa yuku ze nakamo yo chi wo yurugashite! Oretachi no tsunagaru HEART wa hitotsu Dakara! OH... __X4B THE GUARIDIAN!"_

SlashAngemon rolled up and launched another **"HEAVEN'S RIPPER!"**attack.

_"Sono ken de tsuranuite yami wo"_

An attack which X4B was easily eable to block with a one handed grip on his sword. **"VULCAN GATLING!"**Suddenly, the shot gun and gattling gun on his sides armed themselves and fired off energy blasts at SlashAngemon, who, still mid attack, was unable to dodge.

_"Oh, kakenuketeku..."_

SlashAngemon flew backwards, and The Death The Cannon making up the lower half of X4B's torso began to charge with power.

_"Ashita e to tadashiki mono ni wa ai wo ashiki mono ni wa batsu wo chozetsu no..."_

**"CHAOS FLARE!"**

A Burst of firey red energy launched out of the cannon's mouth, smashing SlashAngemon into the ground.

X4B pressed his advantage, racing forward, firing his guns again, and raising his sword up high. **"STAR BLADE..."** He brought it down in a mighty arc. _**"CELESTRIKE!"**_

___"Guardian..."_

Surely this attack would be the end of him! SlashAngemon's armor was broken with the energy blasts, and his sharp blades broken in several places. So, as the Piano refrain picked up again, he closed his eyes and prepared for the end.

But the finishing blow never came.

Ever so carefully, he opened his eyes underneath his helmet.

A very milimeter away from SlashAngemon's torso, the Glowing starblade (and the catchy music, he noted) had stopped.

SlashAngemon was confused. Why would they...?

Shoutmon X4B, however, knew exactly that they had him where they wanted him. "Well then." He leveled the sword out to point at SlashAngemon's chin. "You surrender?"

SlashAngemon glanced over the Fusion's shoulder, spotting all of Xros Heart (That Turuiemon had split back into her two forms for whatever reason) and the Audience staring at him intently.

Lucemon was descending down from his place in the Audience. "SlashAngemon..."

The President (Well, Former now, he guessed) finally let his tense musscles relax, and he slumped into the dirt. "I surrender."

X4B pulled his sword back and smirked. "Your rule has gone on for too long."

"Shakkoumon knew something was up with you." Gargoylemon started as he summoned a pair of handcuffs to arrest the former president. "But he couldn't be sure. He set all of this up once Xros Heart arrived in this Zone, all to terminate your rampaging actions."

"You...knew?" SlashAngemon's eyes widened beneath his helmet.

"Not until this morning." Gargoylemon smirked. "He's been investigating the entire political structure, seeking to make sure that only the best were in place." the smirk widened. "Turns out you weren't."

"Book 'im, Danno!" Sally grinned as The chief of police escorted SlashAngemon past. The comment only gained a few odd looks from those near by, but otherwise went ignored.

Just like a shadow like form that had slipped out of SlashAngemon's armor as he passed through the audience.

And just like how it was further ignored as that shadow slipped up the leg of one of the spectators, slithered up their back, and merged itself with the shadow created by their hair, causing their eyes to glow a sharp yellow as the Demon possessed it's new host.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

NEXT TIME:

"Lucemon's being inagurated as president!"

"What the! What's She doing here?"

"I am DarkKnightmon. And you shall not stand in the way of my plans."

"Nene! Get away from that creep!"

"Lucemon! Stop! Don't Do it!"

"Next Time, Digimon Xros Wars AU Zero Two: _The Dark Knight Makes His Move!"_

"You fools! A Shademon can never be killed!"

* * *

**A.N.: I'm skipping the Karaoke ending for this episode. I just can't figure out what song to use, and it's taken long enough to get THIS chapter written and uploaded as is. I'm not delaying it any longer.**

**Moving on, you'll see Sally Sparrow's Backstory unfolding in this chapter. Or atleast a small part of it. There's a reason I made this backstory the way it is, and you'll see why in a few more chapters. But trust me when I say, this isn't something that's not ever going to be mentioned ever again. Now, you may think Taiki got that info pretty easily, and I'll admit it seems a little weak, but remember that Taiki's very smart. He knows what he's doing, and he wouldn't call her out like that unless he was already sure of it.**

**Finally, DarkKnightmon's plans are going to be moving along _very_quickly from now on. I won't say much on it, but the way this chapter ends should give you a good idea of what's in store for our heroes.**

**Now, to stop delaying this chapter and to upload it!**

**Allons y! Off to Er'cana!**

**_DTC**


	16. The DarkKnight Makes His Move!

"There's a moment." Shoutmon started. "When you look back on everything you've done for the past week, and think, 'Wow, I sure didn't do a lot!'"

Akari nodded her head slightly in agreement.

"But looking back now, it's like..." he blinked. "Wow, We sure did a whole lot!"

Akari smiled slightly. "Yeah."

* * *

A book slammed down onto the table. "Tell us." Terezie growled at SlashAngemon. "Why have you been so heavy on the death penalty?"

"I..." SlashAngemon, beaten and battered and looking like a sorry excuse for a president, could only put his head in his hands. "I don't know."

Gargoylemon snarled. "It's like he's lost all of his memories all of a sudden."

* * *

"But really." Shoutmon leaned back to stretch his back out. "I just can't believe how much we've done these last few days!"

"I know, I was just thinking that the other night." Akari agreed with a sigh. "It's all going so fast..."

* * *

Revolomon rolled his neck. "Okay then..." He pulled out a wrench. "Let's make sure you're still in working order."

Ballistamon said nothing but his usual "N'Gah" as Revolomon opened up his front panel and started tuning the parts inside.

"Geeze...All that sand started to block up your gear box." He sighed. "If I clean it out, it'll probably last another few months, but I'd rather not risk it."

* * *

It had been eight days since they'd started: "Taiki came; Then we fought off The Leomon brothers and saved Island Zone; then arrived in Magma Zone freed the prisoners, fought off the mad general then headed to Lake Zone; we fought off Lilithmon and IceDevimon, then headed to Sand zone and fought her and her stupid pet." She sighed. "Now we're here in Heaven Zone."

"We spent almost all of yesterday wandering about." Shoutmon nodded. "Then we took care of Slash Angemon this morning."

"I'm glad they're having Lucemon's inauguration tomorrow." Akari smiled slightly. "It's been a while since we just sat back and relaxed."

"Well, technically." Shoutmon rolled his eyes. "You're lying down in a bed while I massage your back."

Akari cast a glance over her shoulder. "Are you complaining?"

* * *

"It's not that!" Zenjirou sighed. "But we didn't get to do anything at all this morning!"

Lila shook her head. "At least you got some info out of that girl yesterday."

"Yeah. She's from America." Zenjirou rolled his eyes. "It's not like that's anything special."

"Isn't 'Sparrow' an odd name for someone in the first place?" Lila asked.

* * *

"I'll have you know that 'Sparrow' is a perfectly legit name, by the way!" Sally remarked in reply. "There have been plenty of people in history with the last name Sparrow!"

Taiki mused for a second. "I can think of one from a movie series..."

* * *

"Movie series?" A Monitamon questioned. "Why are they talking about movie series?"

"Who knows." A second Monitamon replied. "Just as long as I get my cable bills paid."

"You should switch to wireless!" A third monitamon cheerfully offered. "Then you won't have to pay for equipment rentals!"

* * *

"Really, though." Revolomon groaned. "If this thing breaks down on us before I can replace it..."

"I know." Ballistamon replied grimly.

_"Ch. If only we hand't started working with those stupid two-bit hacks in the first place."_ Revolomon thought to himself. _"We wouldn't be in this mess."_

* * *

"We wouldn't be in this mess in the first place," Gargoylemon started, "if you would just tell us why you started levying these idiotic laws!"

_"I DON'T KNOW!"_SlashAngemon sobbed hopelessly.

Terezie sighed. "This guy's been hitting the Sopor slime too much, me thinks."

* * *

"TAKE THAT!" Problem-PawnChessmon grinned as he pretend fired his key at some birds that were flocking in a bird bath.

"YEAHHHA!" The RedPickmon flung his keyring into the bird bath, actually scattering them to the four winds. "And don't come back!"

Dorulumon sighed. "Why is it we got stuck babysitting them again?"

Hangyomon rolled his eyes. "Because it's more entertaining than watching paint dry."

* * *

"Yeah!" Haruhi the Pucchiemon beamed as they finished tweaking the final notes to "X4B THE GUARDIAN!" "That was great!"

"That worked out great!" Dondokomon nodded. "Now we'll be able to cheer them on properly the next time they use that Xros!"

Beelzebmon, watching from afar, simply paled. _'Why...Why did I get my own insert theme?'_

* * *

Petsula smiled slightly as she watched Lucemon work furiously on a small speech he was preparing for tomorrow. "You'll break your pen if you keep going like that."

"Well, I wasn't expecting the elections to finish for another month." Lucemon laughed nervously. "Who would've thought things would work out like this, Huh?"

"Yeah..." She looked down at the floor sadly. "Who would've...?"

* * *

_*cue SUBTITLE*_

**"The Dark Knight Makes His Move!"**

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING_ _ _|**

"LUCEMON!" Shoutmon called out. "LUCEMON!" He sighed. "Damn, where is that guy?"

"Maybe he got lost or something?" Lopmon offered. "It is a big place here."

They were inside a Library, next to the announcement plaza a few buildings over. Petsula had said that Lucemon had gone over to look for a certain quote to make sure he said it right.

(_"He wants to make sure he quotes our Zone's first president to a T."_ Petsula had said with a sad smile. _"I wish he'd just give it up already and spend his last few pre-presidential hours with me..."_

Akari had blinked. _"Eh? Why's that?"_

Petsula sighed. _"He's going to be so busy with things once he becomes president... I worry I'm not even going to be able to see him some times."_)

"I doubt he's lost." Cutemon remarked. "He's lived here his entire life. You'd think he'd know the way around by now."

"Ehh...True." Lopmon scratched her one ear absentmindedly. "Maybe..."

"He fell asleep?" Shoutmon jabbed his thumb over at a near by bench where, sure enough, Lucemon had fallen asleep, surrounded by a pile of books, a majority of which were open. "Oi! Lucemon!"

With a start, the boy shot up into the air by a good five feet. "I'm up! I'm up! Where's the Flamon?"

Shoutmon paled slightly. "Er, it's almost time for your inauguration?"

"Oh right..." the Boy Angel sighed. "I must've fallen asleep when I couldn't find the right book after the thirtieth try..."

"Did you get any sleep at all last night?" Lopmon asked.

"Er..." He paled. "No. I didn't..."

_"Man.."_ Shoutmon thought to himself. _"He's so dedicated that he'll only rest when his body forces him to!"_

"Anyways, we've got to go!" Cutemon started. "The others are waiting on you!"

"Okay! " Lucemon descended to the ground. "Lead the way!"

_"When I become King one day, I hope this guy'll give me lessons..."_Shoutmon smiled to himself.

* * *

The walk was a short, but brisk, one. And once Lucemon was there, a different group of Pucchiemon took him off into wardrobe and makeup.

Xros Heart fixed themselves at a spot on stage next to where Lucemon would be inagurated, while those from the Zone itself took a spot opposite them.

So, as the minutes drew closer for the president-elect to be made President, Petsula grew nervous.

"Are you okay, Petsula-san?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled at the Pucchiemon.

"How come I'm up here again?" Sally and Lila remarked simultaneously, arms crossed, and leaning slightly against the wall in identical manners.

"Because Lucemon asked us to be here, so we're here." Zenjirou answered them both.

Terezie the PawnChessmon yawned slightly. Not from boredom, mind you, but instead from an all night interrogation. "Jeeze, If he hadn't asked for us to _**all **_be here, I'd be catching some Z's right now..."

"Were you up all night?" Dondokomon asked.

"Yeah." She nodded. "That SlashAngemon guy cracked, but not in the way we wanted." she shook her head. "He's nothing but a blubbering wreck now. Something broke his mind, and I don't think it was That "Chaos Flare" attack."

"'Broke his mind'..." Sally narrowed her eyes slightly. "That sounds familiar for some reason..."

* * *

The Ceremony began a few minutes later than planned, due to Shakkoumon, the walking teapot, needing to retrieve the Bracelet that marked the President of the Zone from the Police impound.

Lucemon was then brought out on stage, dressed in a sort of business like suit that (apparently) was traditional for the inauguration ceremony. He said a short speech, and the audience applauded with glee at it's conclusion. Finally, everyone thought, things were looking up!

And so, as Shakkoumon placed the bracelet onto Lucemon's wrist, everyone cheered.

Lucemon held his arm up into the air, a smile on his face, and waved to the audience. Then, while he had their attention, he motioned for them to stop. "Ahhem. Everyone, I've got something else to say and since I was planning on doing this today anyways, I guess now's a good of a chance as any." He turned to his girlfriend. "Petsula-chan, could you come over here for a moment?"

She jumped slightly when he called her out by name. "S-Sure." She walked over.

A few members of the audience could tell where this was going and "ooh"ed in preemptive glee, even The princess Bastemon, let loose a small squee.

Sure enough, Lucemon pulled out a small box from his pocket and got down onto one knee. "Petsula..." As he went through a different speech (the one he'd actually been working on since the previous night), and the Audience 'aww'ed at the heart warming things he said, a very serious tone overtook Akari and Shoutmon.

"Do you feel that..." Akari whispered.

"Yeah." Shoutmon replied, fingers twitching.

It was an ominous feeling. Something dark and demonic. Approaching quickly from...Somewhere. Soon enough, The other Xros Heart Digimon began to feel it as well, even Sally could feel it.

"I know this..." she whispered to herself.

Regardless of all this, Lucemon finished his lead-in with the traditional "Will you marry me?" and Petsula replied with a very happy and immediate "yes!"

And so, as they kissed, and the audience cheered- all those trained for fighting felt it. Dorulumon even more so than the others. "Something bad's about to happen."

* * *

It was instantaneous.

A Massive, dragon like shadow suddenly roared into existence, emerging from Petsula's own shadow, and diving over into Lucemon's shadow.

Somehow, over the course of the day, the Creature that had possessed SlashAngemon had worked it's way across the Zone, possessing random people and Digimon as it worked it's way closer and closer to the future president of the Zone.

And finally, it had managed to get into Petsula, and from there, it would now possess Lucemon.

No, This creature didn't care that- in the split second it took for it to hop from Petsula to Lucemon- it was visible.

In fact, it was even amplifying it's form into something horrific, just to shatter the perfect moment.

And now- as Petsula collapsed to the ground from the shock of the creature leaving, and Lucemon's body went stiff as the creature possessed it- Sally Sparrow knew what this was.

"Shademon!" she cried out in horror. "It's a Shademon!"

The creature- No. Shademon!- Pulsed a massive wave of psychic energy that bound everyone to the very place they stood. Despite this, the audience screamed in horror.

Lucemon's blue eyes flared out in a flash of golden light, and the creature started laughing through his voice. **"Heh. Heheh. HEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

"What's A Shademon?" Taiki asked as he struggled to reach for his Xros Loader.

"It's a creature made out of shadow." Sally explained. "They made it in the same place they made all of those black market experiments!"

Revolomon's eyes widened. "You don't mean...?"

**"Yes. Yes she does."** Lucemon's voice sounded like it had been fed through a shredder, and echoed multiple times. **"I have been the true ruler of Heaven Zone, not that pitiful SlashAngemon."** he scoffed as he started walking towards them. **"Every mis-step that fool took was **_**MY**_** doing. Not His!"**

("That wasn't what I meant at all!" Revolomon groaned.)

"So we didn't take out the true enemy!" Akari growled as she reached for her Xros Loader as well. "But why reveal yourself to us? Why now?"

**"Oh!"** He laughed. **"Because it was **_**FUN!**_**"** he laughed more. **"I haven't had that much fun possessing someone in YEARS!"**

Sally narrowed her eyes. "There's more to it than that. You could have waited until they were alone to switch hosts!"

**"Oh how right you are."** Lucemon-No. Shademon- Rolled his eyes. **"Quite honestly, I think I'll let my master do the rest of the talking, actually."**

"Master?" Dorulumon's eyes narrowed. "Bagura?"

"As if I would ally with those buffoons." A Suave, dark voice replied from beyond the audience.

Everyone turned their heads, surprisingly allowed by the Shademon, to see a tall, armored warrior, standing proudly behind a very familiar girl.

"Nene!" Taiki's eyes widened. "What are you doing here?"

Sally was asking herself the same questions. "Get away from that creep!" She ordered.

"Why should I listen to you?" Nene asked. "I've never seen you before in my life."

Sally growled under her breath.

"Listen to us then!" Shoutmon growled. "That perverted rascal is no good!"

Nene rolled her eyes as she pulled out a Black Xros Loader. "I'm his General. He does as I say."

"What!" Everyone's eyes widened.

And with that said, a beam of purple energy lanced out of the tip of DarkKnightmon's spear, smashing into Shoutmon, and pushing him into a nearby wall.

**CRACK.**

The poor digimon collapsed to the ground, twitching in pain.

"Shouto!" Akari cried out.

"The center of every Digi-Xros you own has been taken out." DarkKnightmon stated, then turned towards Shade-Lucemon. "With him taken care of, you can now begin the process to free your brethren..."

**"As you wish, my master."**Shade-Lucemon suddenly glowed a violent, dark purple in color as his body shifted, and corrupted.

What emerged from the flare of darkness would typically be classified as **LUCEMON: Falldown Mode.**

Another of the Seven Demon Lords.

Shade-Lucemon held up his bracelet, and recited a string of Latin words, roughly translating as: _"Faked Attack Breaks Hardened Rock."_

There was a groan, and a crack, and suddenly, the entirety of Heaven Zone split into two.

The Zone inhabitants held in place by Shademon's psychic powers who found themselves on the split were lucky enough to find that the zone broke so that they would remain on something solid.

As the Heaven Zone split apart into two pieces, a smaller, hidden temple raised itself into the sky, spitting out a small, golden item- The Code Crown- As it Ascended.

Shade-Lucemon caught the Code Crown and smirked.** "Heaven Zone's Code Crown." **He tossed it over his shoulder, into the void beyond. **"Worthless."**

* * *

"Anything Born in the Digital World is classified as a Digimon: A Digital Monster. Although Just Data, They Live, They Laugh, They Fight- They're just like us! They're our very special friends!

"Follow us on our grand journey across the Digital World, to rid it of the Bagura Threat!"

_**"DIGI XROS!"**__  
_  
_*cue: NEVER GIVE UP! (tv size)*_

* * *

For a moment, Nobody spoke.

First, Shoutmon had been blasted into a wall, then the Shademon possessed Lucemon just _**threw away **_the Code Crown.

Finally, Akari broke the silence.

"Damn you!" she growled.

Shade-Lucemon chuckled. **"Well, I suppose we'll take that as a compliment."**

"Shademon." DakrKnightmon started as he lifted Nene up onto his left shoulder. "Make sure these buffoons don't get in the way." With that, DarkKnightmon jumped up into the air, soaring towards the ascending building.

**"Hmm.."** The Shademon mused. **"What shall we do first?"**

_**SMASH!**_

**"Perhaps a bit of Wrestling?"** The Demon easily sent Dorulumon flying into the wall next to Shoutmon with a single kick. **"No. That's no fun."**

_**KRASH!**_

With a laugh he picked up Ballistamon, and flung him over his shoulder. **"Maybe we'll play some card games?"**

_**SMACK!**_

With that, Revolomon went flying into the stunned audience. **"Or how about I tell some embarrassing secrets from all those I've possessed? I think that will be MUCH!**" He kicked One of the PawnChessmon after Revolomon. **"MORE!"** He spun around and sent Akari flying towards Ballistamon with a push of psychic energy. _**"FUN!"**_

The Shademon jumped down into the audience, and approached a Unimon. **"This fellow here happens to be scared of his own shadow. How about that?" **he laughed. **"Here I am, a creature of pure shadow. I suppose his fears are justified now, aren't they?"**

He whirled around, then jumped across the gap in the Zone.

**"This one!" **he jabbed a finger at a girl. **"Is cheating on her boyfriend with a Pegasusmon because of a **_**HORSE**_** fetish."** The poor girl's eyes widened in horror. **"You disgust me, and yet amuse me at the same time."**The Shademon laughed.

He jumped back onto stage, and placed his hands on one of the Wardrobe Pucchiemon. **"This lad here happens to have a problem taking orders. Every time his boss tells him to do something, he imagines putting him through the most **_**devious **_**of torture methods possible!"** Shademon lowered his voice slightly and lowered his mouth right next to the Pucchiemon's ear. **"Running his wife through the back with a sewing needle? I Must commend you for your creativity!"**The Pucchiemon's body tensed up and started shaking in shock.

Shade-Lucemon jumped across the fissure, then crouched down next to a boy at the front of the audience. **"You secretly want to join the Bagura army." **the boy tensed up. **"You want to join so you can become a high ranking general and gather several slaves under your command!"** A smirk. **"All so you can get revenge at your sister for running away with some Fish faced mollusk and joining a traveling circus!"** with a whisper, he added. _**"Honk Honk."**_

The boy screamed in terror. "H-How did you know?"

**"I'm Glad you asked!"** Shademon took to hovering over the audience. **"You see, my kind was created several years ago in an experiment to make submissive soldiers. However."** a smirk formed on his face. **"We were not the expected result: Shademon are creatures of shadow! Pure energy!"** He floated backwards ever so slightly. **"We can possess in two ways, subtly, or directly."** he pointed out towards the audience. **"Those of you I've just exposed all your deepest, darkest secrets of were those I subtly possessed after my last host, SlashAngemon, was arrested."** He pointed to himself. **"This is a direct possession! I have complete control of his every body movement."**

A Slight sigh, and he hovered across the room. **"When I subtly possess someone, they don't know I'm even there. When I directly possess someone, I break their minds."**

Sally's eyes widened. "That's where I heard it before..."

**"But you see, our creator, Mummymon, before his untimely demise, sold me and my sister to DarkKnightmon, the only one interested in purchasing such a creature as us, and buried the rest of my brothers and sisters along side the Code Crown inside that chamber you see above you." **He pointed up.

**"Master DarkKnightmon, in all his foresight, implanted me inside the President of Heaven Zone soon after our Creator was killed."** he laughed. **"I subtly influenced him at first, then, over the course of several months, I worked my way into a full, Direct possession."**

Terezie growled. "That explains why SlashAngemon's mind was as broken as it was..."

**"But now, I've rambled about my self long enough."** he landed next to Petsula. **"I'm going to reveal what I've saved for last!"** He picked her up by the front of her dress and held her up for all to see. **"This one here has been a **_**SPY**_** for Bagura this entire time!"**

Several people gasped, but he wasn't finished yet.

**"Her orders were to befriend the future president of Heaven Zone, and then steal the Code Crown after he was inaugurated."** he scoffed. **"But this little brat decided she wasn't going to do that. No. She was planning on cutting off all communication with Bagura. Lucemon's little 'proposal'-"** he seemed sick at the thought. **"Only sealed the idea in her mind to do it this very evening. She was even going to turn her self in, had you Xros Heart fools not removed my former host from power!"** he smirked slightly. **"That's not going to do her any good now, however." **

With that, he floated over the gap between the two halves of Heaven Zone, and... And let her go.

"Petsula-san!" the Pucchiemon band cried out in horror as she fell.

A few moments passed, and the Shade-Lucemon winced. **"Damn, even after saying all that, this Stupid boy still cares about her."** he forced a smirk. **"Regardless. What's done is done."**

He turned to face Xros Heart. **"Now then, time to get rid of you all!"** he summoned two giant spheres of energy, one white, one black. **"DEAD..."** he threw the two spheres at the army who- for the most part, were frozen still. **"OR ALIVE!"**

The two spheres combined mid flight, and continued sailing on as they formed a glowing sphere of rapidly changing symbols.

Mentally, Shade-Lucemon counted down until detonation. _"Three..."_

The Sphere drew closer.

_"Two...!"_

Those still standing there could feel the heat from the sphere approaching.

_"ONE!"_

...

...

...

Nothing.

Shade-Lucemon blinked. **"What...?"**

The sphere had stopped moving- Simply opting to float in place.

**"How...!"**ShadeLucemon's mouth was as wide open as a fish.

"You wanna know?" Came a voice. "Do you really want to know?"

Everyone looked towards the bottom of the sphere, to see a certain red Digimon holding it in place with his Mic-stand.

"I'll tell you how..."

It was then that the Shademon realized that his psychic grip on the audience had fallen the moment he'd seen his attack stopped. Everyone he'd knocked down was getting up!

"It really hurt being blasted into a wall like that." Shoutmon Smirked. "But then you said all those stupid things and then dropped Petsula down into the void after that code crown and I got really mad." the smirk widened. "And you know what?" He crouched down slightly, letting the sphere continue forward ever so slightly. "All those things piled up on top of each other got me so pissed off that the pain just went away!" His smirk reached an almost insane level. "So you know what?"

*cue _A Comeback Win*_

And then...

_**"RIGHT BACK AT YOU!"**_

...Shoutmon wrenched his mic-stand forward in an enraged swing, sending the "Dead or Alive" Attack back at Shade-Lucemon.

Most everyone was too surprised to react to the sudden "return to sender" move, but most importantly of all of them- Shade-Lucemon.

**"W-**_**WHAT**_**?"**

_**F**_**-THWAM!**

The ensuing explosion sent the Shademon reeling, as it momentarily lost control.

"Gah!" Lucemon gripped his head. "Get out of my _**head**_!" he roared as he tried to fight the creature.

"Akari!" Shoutmon called out. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Akari and Ballistamon stood up from where they'd landed.

"N'gah!" Ballistamon nodded.

"Hey, Dorulumon." Shoutmon turned towards Dorulumon. "You up for some Ghostbusting?"

"Are you joking?" Dorulumon actually _grinned._"Of course I am!"

"Starmon? Pickmons?" Shoutmon called out.

"We're ready for some major demon busting, Brother!" Starmon grinned.

"Let's Break all his Health Bars!" The Redpickmon cheered.

"Yokay!" Shoutmon grinned. "Let's give it our all!"

_*cue: KOUGEKI KAISHI*_

"Shoutmon!" Akari held up her Xros Loader.

**"OKAY!"**

"Ballistamon!"

**"N'GAH!"**

"Dorulumon!"

**"ROGER!"**

"Starmon!"

**"HAIII!"**

"Pickmonz!"

**"YEEEEAAAAH!"**

"DIGI-XROS!"

**"DIGI-XROS!"**

With a clang, The Star Sword leveled itself as it's wielder cried out it's name: "Shoutmon: **XROS FOUR!"**

And as per usual, there went that same ol' music rift.

Simultaneously, the Shademon regained it's controll over Lucemon. **"Bah! You think that same old Digi-Xros would be enough to stop me?"**

"Let's find out!" Xros Four lept into the air, Sword glowing. **"BURNING STAR SLASHER!"  
**  
Shade-Lucemon ducked his head down to avoid the attack, but Before he could do more than flee downwards, Xros Four was on his tail.

**"HIGH ATMOSPHERIC PRESSURE!"**

And I mean that semi-literally- This attack came from Dorulumon's tail-drill, whirling into action, and creating a multi-colored version of the "Dorulu Tornado" attack.

The poor Shademon didn't know what hit him.

* * *

"Look at him go!" Akari grinned. "I didn't even know he had those attacks!"

"Shout-onii-san is so cool!" ChibiKamemon watched in awe.

"Yeah yeah yeah!" Zenjirou threw a few imaginary swings. "Get him get him!"

* * *

**"THREE IMPACT!"**

A super powered punch hit Shade-Lucemon's face, sending him reeling, and temporarily knocking the Shademon loose.

"Urgh..." Lucemon groaned. "What hit me...?"

"Sorry 'bout that." Xros Four apologized as he landed on the edge of a nearby roof. "But this guy's not giving me any room for error here!"

Lucemon shook his head as the Shademon regained itself. **"Guh, you think a few simple hits'll take me down?"**

"Nope!" Xros Four grinned under his helmet. "But then again, are we doing anything more here besides stalling?" He laughed, then lunged for Shade-Lucemon. **"BURNING STAR CURSHER!"**

* * *

Suddenly, Beelzebmon flew out through the crack across the middle of the Zone. "Oi! What'd I miss?"

"Beelzebmon!" Taiki and Akari grinned- not just because of his appearance, but of what he was carrying: The unconscious Petsula and the Code Crown.

"So, anyone mind telling me why, when I'm going on a simple flight to clear my head, I see the Zone crack open above me, and get a Code Crown and an unconscious girl for my efforts?" Beelzebmon asked as Lila and Akari helped Petsula down to the ground.

"Long story short, Lucemon got possessed by a digimon working for Nene-san," Zenjirou explained quickly. "Now Shoutmon and the others are fighting to break him out of it!"

"Nene...?" Beelzebmon shrugged at the name. "Never heard of him."

"Her." Zenjirou corrected.

"Meh." Beelzebmon shrugged.

"Anyways." Taiki coughed. "We should probably upgrade to Xros Four B."

"Oh, right." Beelzebmon nodded then took off towards the fight.

Dondokomon turned towards the Pucchiemon band. "Get ready everyone!"

"Un!" they nodded.

* * *

Xros Four was actually doing fairly well at holding off Shade-Lucemon, even with his holding back on attacks.

"You know, that voice really doesn't suit you!"

**"RAHHH!"**

...Well, I mean holding back on the _physical _attacks. The mental ones, however, were going at full speed.

With a sword swipe Xros Four flipped over Shade-Lucemon and delivered a cut to his back, in between the wings.

Lucemon once again gained a momentary lapse in control. "Gah! That hurts!"

"Sorry!" Xros Four appologized.

Lucemon clutched his head, then growled. **"STOP DOING THAT!"**

Suddenly, to add insult to injury, a stream of green energy bolts blasted into his back.

**"GAAA-**HHH!"Lucemon regained controll mid sentence. "What just happened?"

"Beelzebmon!" Xros Four started. "Nice timing!"

"What's the situation?" The Warrior asked.

"Mostly a friendly game teasing the demon." Shoutmon replied.

"More like 'Stress the demon', I think." Dorulumon cut in.

"Meh." Shoutmon shrugged.

Beelzebmon blinked. "Talk about split personalities."

**"Indeed."**The Shademon groaned.

"Oh, By the way." Beelzebmon launched another energy blast out of his cannon, sending the Shademon reeling again. "Taiki thinks we should upgrade to X4B."

"Sounds like a plan!" Shoutmon nodded.

With that, Beelzebmon launched a shot over towards the direction he came from.

_*Cue _**X4B THE GUARIDAN!**_*_

As soon as they saw the Shot, Taiki and Akair held up their Xros Loaders. "Shoutmon Xros Four!" Akari called.

"Beelzebmon!" Taiki added.

_"DIGI-XROS!"_

**"SHOUTMON XROS FOUR!"**He leveled his sword.

**"BEELZEBMON!" **he aimed his cannon.

_**"DIGI XROS!"**_

* * *

With that same chior remix of that ever-so-familiar music rift **"SHOUTMON X4B!"**Entered the field of battle for the second time.

_In this world filled with swirling ambitions,_

**"That again?"** Shade-Lucemon narrowed his eyes. **"I won't fall for the same tricks again!"**

_Malevolent power runs astray._

"We'll see about that!" X4B smirked, then charged.

_When the undying warrior's spirit blazes up,_

Shade-Lucemon brought up his arms to block, only a second too late to realize that he was no-longer SlashAngemon, who had swords for arms, but instead was Lucemon- Whose only defensive powers included dodging. **"Oh Cr-"**

**"BURNING STAR SLASHER!"**

_The Iron Horse scatters everything about!_

Shade-Lucemon, hit full on by the attack, reeled backwards once more, and- for a split second- his form flickered between the "Falldown Mode" and two separate forms, Lucemon and the Shademon. **"GAH!"**

_Oh! X4B THE GUARDIAN!_

"Did you see that, brother!" Starmon gasped from inside the Xros. "We almost split them!"

_Use your sword to pierce through the darkness!_

"That means this form of his is nothing but energy." Dorulumon reasoned. "If we can deal enough damage that we can get them to split apart for long enough, we might just be able to grab Lucemon from inside!"

_Oh, Gallop towards the future!_

Shade-Lucemon sneered at them. **"As If I'll let you-** Gah! Take your shot!" Lucemon broke through again. "Kill me if you have to! You've got to stop DarkKnightmon! He's-**STOP THAT!"**Shademon took over again.

_Bringing love to the just, Bringing Judgement to the villainous,_

"Lucemon!" Shoutmon's eyes widened slightly. "_He wants us... To kill him?"_

**"It doesn't matter! As long as I can keep you lot here, then Master DarkKnightmon will be able to rescue my kind from imprisonment!"**Shademon growled.

_The unmatched Guardian!_

Lucemon forced himself into control again. "You've got to stop them! They'll enslave the whole Digital World if he gets his hands on those-**I SAID **_**STOP!"**_

X4B stood there for a few seconds, at an impass. They were trying to rescue Lucemon, but now he wanted them to stop DarkKnightmon...?

No. They wouldn't kill him, Shoutmon decided then and there. They would knock him away as far as possible, then go take on DarkKnightmon.

_Even when the tears dried, I continued to fire._

**"STAR BLADE..."** X4B's guns powered up, and began to fire as he charged inwards. **"CELESTRIKE!"**

_I suffered through the Nightmare that was yesterday!_

Shademon dodged. **"NO! I will keep you here! You will not stop my master!"**

_When misfortune destroyed this body of mine,_

"Shoutmon." Beelzebmon started. "If he wants to sacrifice himself, we should take any opening he gives us."

_I saw a friend on the other end of the light!_

"He's got too much at stake to just die!" Shoutmon countered. "Just by Xrossing, we all know you saved Petsula-san! He's got someone to live for!"

_Oh! These are the new wings of freedom!_

Lucemon gasped slightly. Petsula was alive?

_The Battle to atone is within the path of justice!_

"That's why..." Energy began to build at the mouth of the "Death The Cannon" as Shoutmon resolved his motivation for this fight. "That's why he _**WILL**_ Live!"

_OH! X4B THE GUARDIAN!_

**"CHAOS..."**

_Unleash that flame to the darkness!_

Lucemon forced his control over his body long enough for X4B to get a solid Lock.

_OOh! Raise a battle cry and dance across the heavens!_

**"FLARE!"**

_Bringing love to the Just, bringing Judgment to the villainous,_

The energy sphere launched forward, and...

_The Unmatched Guardian..._

**"DEAD OR ALIVE!"**

...Shademon barely just managed to force Lucemon down again in time to block the energy blast.

The two spheres of light and dark collided with the energy blast of X4B, canceling each other out in a deafening explosion.

**"I. WILL. NOT. STAND. FOR. THIS."** Shademon growled. **"First you capture my old host, and now you prevent me from completing my Master's orders!"**

"Tough luck!"

**"No. I Will END THIS."** He summoned two giant spheres, and threw them. **"DEAD OR ALIVE!"**

Then, two more spheres.

And then Two more...!

_Now, Let's go friends, to the next world..._

**"STAR BLADE CELESTRIKE!"**X4B caught the first sphere with his sword, holding it back, even as the other two combined spheres joined them together. "You Just won't give up!"

_The Goal we are reaching for is one..._

**"CHAOS..."**A new blast of energy built up at the cannon's mouth.

_OH! X4B THE GUARDIAN!_

**"BURNING..."** The Sword glowed with a secondary attack. **"...STAR..."**

_Use your sword to pierce through the darkness!_

**"FLARE CRUSHER!" **

_Oh! Gallop on towards the future!_

The Lazer V of a sword slash combined with the high impact round of Death the Cannon combined to push into, puncture, and carry through all of Shade-Lucemon's dead or alive attacks.

_Bringing Love to the just,_

Shade-Lucemon could only stare in shock as his own attacks, plus that of two more, came flying back at him.

_Bringing Judgment to the villainous,_

And, with the Shademon's control at a loss, Lucemon forced himself back into controll to allow the attacks through.

_The Unmatched Guardian!_

**K-FWHAM!**

_X4B THE GUARDIAN..._

X4B could only smirk slightly as, through the resulting explosion, he saw a humanoid form flung out of the smoke cloud into the distance.

_Always Bringing Love to the Just, Bringing Judgement to the Villainous,_

"Now let's go!" Shoutmon ordered. "We've got to stop DarkKnightmon!"

_The Unmatched Guardian!_

* * *

Suddenly, X4B landed next to them.

"Shouto!" Akari started. "Where's Lucemon?"

"I Had to send him on a round trip flight." he started. "But we've got to get up there and stop DarkKnightmon!"

"Sally already went up there!" Akari started. "She used that hover board of hers, and Taiki went with her!"

"How long ago?" Beelzebmon asked.

"Just after the first verse!" Dondokomon threw in.

"There's still time then!" X4B grabbed Akari in one hand and jumped up into the air. "We'll be back!"

As the sudden rush of air from his departure died down, Zenjirou sighed. "They forgot us..."

"Again." Lila sighed.

"Let's just hope that nobody got hurt." Revolomon wished.

* * *

Several Minutes earlier...

A single bullet smashed through the first window they could find.

Sally maneuvered her hover board inside. "Okay, get off." She turned to Taiki.

He did so, but only as he asked "Why?"

"Nene didn't recognize me before." She explained. "And that's probably because I've never shown her this form before." She narrowed her eyes. "So...I'll rectify that now."

Taiki was about to ask what she meant when, all of a sudden, a bright golden light over took Sally and her hover board.

_**"Mode Change!"**_

When the light vanished, a certain yellow digimon remained- Sparrowmon. "Ugh. That's always a pain." she rolled her neck. "Now get back on so we can find Nene."

"That light." Taiki started as he climbed back onto the now empty board-top. "I've seen it before..."

"That?" Sparrowmon looked back at him as she started off through the passageways. "That was just the light of an evolution- Or a Mode Change in my case."

"Evolution...?" Taiki's eyes narrowed.

_"BA'ALMON SHINKA!"_

Taiki snapped his fingers. "That's it?"

"What is?" She asked.

"What's 'evolution' to a Digimon?" Taiki asked.

"Eh?" Sparrowmon blinked. "You're asking me?"

"You are one." Taiki countered.

"Eh...good point." she narrowed her eyes. "It's a legendary process under which a being can specifically change from one form into another." She explained. "Some digimon are locked into one form their entire lives, others can evolve from one set form to another as a part of their natural life cycle."

"Ba'almon evolved into Beelzebmon." Taiki noted.

"Ba'almon usually don't have other forms, so he's a special case."

"How so?"

"Sometimes, if a digimon has more to do in life, but if they're on the verge of dying, they'll evolve to a new form to continue living."

"Hmm." Taiki frowned slightly. "What about Digi-Xros?"

"What about it?"

"You said that what made you into this was a type of warped Digi-Xros."

"Yeah." She narrowed her eyes. "He used a Darkness Loader."

"Darkness Loader?" Taiki asked.

"It's a dark Xros Loader." She replied. "If I remember right, It's blueprints were stored with all those Shademon at the center of this place..."

Speaking of, they finally found DarkKnightmon's entrance to the temple- The entire wall was smashed in.

As was every hallway beyond that in a straight line.

Finally! They'd caught up!

"This way!" Sparrowmon rounded the corner and began to increase her speed.

"Okay, next question." Taiki continued, sensing that his time for answers would be soon cut short. "I've heard Akari and Lopmon say 'Xros Shinka' when they DigiXros, and MetalGureimon at one point too. Is that a type of evolution?"

"DigiXros is an ancient power, just like Evolution." Sparrowmon replied. "It's almost exactly the same in that it progresses one Digimon along to a further stage, but that's where the similarities end."

"It's temporary." Taiki reasoned.

"That and it's infinite." Sparrowmon continued. "You can keep DigiXrossing digimon onto the center, and keep coming up with a new form every time. That's why some of the Bagura commanders use a less competent form of DigiXros on their subordinates."

"Okay, I understand that part." Taiki nodded. "So why say 'Xros Shinka'?"

"DigiXros is a substitute for evolution in certain cases." She explained. "Akari is essentially providing a temporary step for Lopmon to become Turuiemon. Same with MailBirdramon providing a step for Gureimon."

"So, Lopmon could become Turuiemon on her own?"

"Most Lopmon I've met never live past that form." She said. "But some, on occasion, do evolve into Turuiemon, and even fewer beyond that."

"I see..." Taiki nodded. "I think I've finally got this figured out!"

"Great, any more questions?" Sparrowmon asked. "Because we're about to find ourselves in the center of this place!"

"Why is it called a Darkness Loader?" Taiki asked. "What sets it apart from a normal Xros Loader?"

"Anyone can use it. It lacks the voice recognition software normal Xros Loaders have." Sparrowmon replied. "And you can force anyone to Xros together, regardless of their thoughts and feelings. You could even Digi-Xros humans with inanimate objects permanently." she scowled at that. "But the major difference is you can use it on yourself."

"Eh?" Taiki glanced at his Xros Loader. "So that means..."

"If Akari tried Xrosing herself with Lopmon, it wouldn't work." Sparrowmon replied. "Thats why she and Shoutmon always trade off."

"Voice recognition?" Taiki mused. "I said my name when I got this, is that what set it to me?"

"Probably." Sparrowmon growled. "Now are you done with the questions? Because we're here!" And with that, they flew into the center chamber, engines screeching to a halt.

"Sparrowmon!" The Monitamon gasped in surprise.

The room was centered around a glowing sphere of dark energy, which Nene was loading into her Xros Loader.

DarkKnightmon was nowhere to be seen.

"Nene!" Sparrowmon started. "Drop the Xros Loader right now!"

The girl looked over her shoulder. "Sparrowmon? When did you get here?"

"Please, Let go of the Xros Loader!" Taiki tried "You don't know what's inside that sphere!"

_"Don't listen."_ DarkKnightmon's voice came from the pure black Xros Loader in Nene's hands. _"They simply wish to have this power to themselves."_

"Nene!" Sparrowmon growled. "Stop listening to him! He's nothing but a jerk!"

"You left me to take care of your own business." Nene shot a cold look at the Digimon. "I'm simply doing the same."

Sparrowmon shuddered. _'That look...That's the same look...!'_

_"Hmf."_ DarkKnightmon scoffed. _"If you won't leave..."_

Suddenly, a Digimon materialized from the Xros Loader- Duskmon.

_"Then I''ll just have to make you."_

Duskmon's twisted, blood red blades emerged from their gauntlets. "Hello, Sparrow."

"Duskmon!" Sparrowmon's eyes widened. "But how...?"

"You know him?" Taiki asked.

"He's...!" Sparrowmon was cut off as Duskmon launched the first attack.

**"DEADLY GAZE!"**

* * *

When X4B approached the temple, the sounds of battle were all but prominent.

"Damn! I hope we're not too late..." Shoutmon grimaced.

"Taiki..." Akari frowned. "Stay alive, okay?"

They quickly found DarkKnightmon's entrance, but X4B was simply too big to enter a hole that size.

"We don't have time for running anyways." Dorulumon reasoned. "Let's head directly for the center."

* * *

Sparrowmon was forced to shift back into her human form as Duskmon pressed his attack.

"You've been working for DarkKnightmon this whole time?" Sally gritted her teeth as she blocked his swords with her guns.

"Well so have _**YOU!**_" Duskmon roared as he launched another "Deadly Gaze" attack.

"But I only did it to protect Nene!" She countered as she jumped back to fire at him.

Duskmon scoffed as he blocked the bullets with a few well timed sword swipes. "Protect? Just like you '_protected_' me?" He charged towards her. **"Just as you **_**'protected' MIZUYA**_**!"**

Sally blocked the sword swipe with her 9 mm. hand guns again. "You know I couldn't do anything!"

All the while as this was going on, The Monitamon watched in shock and awe. "Who knew Sparrow-san was a hybrid?" One asked.

"Who knew That the lower chambers janitor was someone from her past!" another Monitamon asked.

Nene... didn't seem to even notice there was a battle going on, and Taiki found that odd. But, whenever he tried to get close to her, a random stray attack from the duel would block his path.

"This isn't like you, Koichi!" Sally quickly shifted into her Sparrowmon form and took to the air.

"Oh But it IS!" Duskmon launched another **"DEADLY GAZE!" **laser barrage.

**"RANDOM LASER!"**Several ports on the back of the hover board slid open, and a blast of blue energy lashed out of each- smashing into the laser attack from all directions and canceling it out.

"You failed to realize what you went through was just the tip of the iceberg!" Duskmon pointed his blade at her. "I was there for _**YEARS!**_I was sold off like a slave and you didn't do a thing!"

"Koichi..." She started.

**"DON"T CALL ME THAT!"** the shadow warrior roared. **"MY NAME. IS. **_**DUSKMON!"**_

"But..."

**"De. Yu. Es. Kay. Em. Oh. En."** He spelled. "Is it **THAT HARD** to say?"

"Koichi..." Sparrowmon started again.

**"WHAT DID I JUST SAY."**without even calling the attack, a "Deadly Gaze" Beam ripped through the air, smashing into the poor girl, and sending her crashing into a far wall, reverting back to her split form almost immediately.

Duskmon huffed, then extended his blades as he walked over to her. "I'm going to make sure that you die a _**painful **_death."

Suddenly!

**"BURNING STAR CRUSHER!"**

The entire Roof exploded into a massive...burning explosion of dust and debris.

Duskmon was suddenly buried under a small chunk of roof; Taiki had to sheild his eyes from the dust; Sally was unconscious; and...

Once again, Nene seemed oblivious to her surroundings, not even blinking as the sudden shift in air currents blew her hair from side to side.

X4B dropped down from the sky, all four feet causing the floating temple to shake due to his weight. "Yo! Taiki!"

"Taiki, you idiot!" Akari jumped down from off of X4B's shoulder.

"Er...Hi...?" Taiki blinked.

"Woah, What happened here?" X4B asked.

_**"RAAAAAAHH!"**_ Duskmon burst out of the roof chunk that had pinned him. "You will **PAY!"**

"He did," Taiki pointed at Duskmon. "While he tried to kill Sally."

"Grrr..." Duskmon growled as he readied his swords.

"Hey, Buddy!" X4B leveled his sword. "Care to try that again?"

They were at a stalemate.

Now, as much as this chapter seems to keep going and going, trust me when I say that we're almost done here. Almost instantly, Nene let loose a startled squeal as something clattered to the floor.

"Nene!" Taiki wheeled around to see the cause of the...

Oh, Hey, It's Shademon, still possessing Lucemon, and now holding Nene Hostage with a strangle hold. **"Hmf, so it seems my master isn't up for freeing my kind after all, but instead imprisoning them in yet a different cage!"**

_"I need to evacuate them to our base."_ DarkKnightmon started. _"The only way to do that is to..."_

**"SILENCE!"**Shademon growled.

X4B tightened his grip on his sword. "Why won't you go down?"

**"Ch. The Most you did with that finisher attack was render my host unconscious."** Shademon smirked. **"Now I have no-one to oppose me inside my own body."**

"Damn!" Shoutmon cursed.

Shademon laughed. **"Now then."** he pressed the edge of his foot against the dial on Nene's Xros Loader. **"Reload my family."**

"No." Nene started.

But that wasn't the answer Shademon wanted, so he started to squeeze his arm tighter around her neck. **"I said: RELOAD THEM."**

Nene stared down at the Xros Loader, then relented.

**"Reload: Shademon-tachi."**

Suddenly, the dark flare of light that burst out of the Xros Loader revealed a massive, pulsing, writhing mass of dark shadows.

Shade-Lucemon smirked, and started to talk when Nene continued.

**"DIGIXROS!"**

Suddenly, the XrosLoader flared into action once more, transforming the Shademon who had been inside the Xros Loader into a beam of energy that smashed into Lucemon's chest.

**"Grk!"**his possessed eyes flashed their golden color again, and did so again, and again, and again as each consecutive Shademon caused the first Shademon's body to pulse, and mutate.

Eventually, the mass of all those fused shademon began to work like a magnet, pulling The Shademon hidden within the sphere of dark energy into the net pool. Nene, still held hostage by Shade-Lucemon, was pulled in as well.

Everyone stared in horror, even DarkKnightmon; although his shock was more along the lines of an exasperated _"Oh dear."_

When the writhing mass of dark energy finished, it pulsed, and suddenly warped and twisted itself into a massive form- a form which would have easily shattered the roof had X4B not already done that.

When the energy finally settled itself, a towering beast remained-

This would be the final form of Lucemon- Shadow Lord mode.

And it was nothing more than a dragon carrying a sphere of dark energy in place of it's chest.

And it was _Hungry!_

**"RRRROOOOAAAARRRR!"**

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_

Next time:

"Lucemon's got to be stopped!"

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you where you stand!"

"The ultimate power of the Demon Lords."

"We've got to save him!"

"This is it, EVERYONE!"

"_Finalist Keitai!_ _**XROS FIVE!"**_

"Next time: Digimon Xros Wars; _'Sky Dancing Hero! Save Lucemon!'_"

**"METEOR BUSTER... ATTACK!"**

* * *

**KARAOKE ZONE SING OFFS: PART FIVE! GO GO GO GO!**

Dondokomon gazed up at the stage in awe. "It's so amazing!"

"Yeah!" Terezie the PawnChessmon nodded. "So many great songs going on tonight!"

One of the Pucchiemon, Rose, smiled. "I agree, it's been great so far..."

"Hmm..." Dondokomon grinned. "We'll just have to do a song next!"

"Sounds great!" The PawnChessmon smiled.

"But what song should we do?" The Pucchiemon asked.

"Well...!"

* * *

Sadly, we won't be hearing them singing in this segment. Maybe the next chapter?

No, instead we'll focus on a character who isn't even in this episode arc...

* * *

Kiriha placed his hands on the bar as he glared at Astamon. "Next slot."

"Oh?" Astamon raised an eyebrow. "You're actually going to sing?"

"Against my better judgment." Kiriha sighed. "Yes."

"Heh." Astamon laughed. "So, what'll it be?"

"Something classic." Kiriha smirked.

* * *

There was a moment of silence as Kiriha hopped up on stage, and started fiddling with the provided microphone.

"He's going to sing?" Shoutmon blinked.

"Guess so." Akari blinked as well.

* * *

Kiriha tapped the microphone. "Test? Testing? One two three..."

Astamon gave a thumbs up.

"Okay then."

The stage lights cut, and, after a few moments, a very interesting track began to play.

It's also very familiar, and, for those who couldn't place it at first, the female vocals already pre-set into the track starting up gave it away in a second.

__GHOSTBUSTERS!__

"If there's something strange, in your neighborhood." Kiriha started singing as the lights came back on. "Who ya gonna call?"

__GHOSTBUSTERS!__

"If there's something weird, and it don't look good." He continued. "Who ya gonna call?"

__GHOSTBUSTERS!__

The music track cut to a bit of something slightly more upbeat for a bit as Kiriha took a breath.

"I ain't afraid of no ghosts." He sang as he tapped his foot and shook his head to the beat. "I ain't afraid of no ghosts."

"If you're seeing things, running through your head." he continued. "Who can ya call?"

__GHOSTBUSTERS!__

"An invisible man, sleeping in your bed." he winked at the audience. "Oh Who ya gonna call?"

__GHOSTBUSTERS!__

"I ain't afraid of no ghosts." Kiriha continued on. "I ain't afraid of no ghosts!"

* * *

"Woah." Lila's eyes widened. "That's some fancy singing."

"Yeah." Akari nodded.

* * *

"Who ya gonna call?"

__GHOSTBUSTERS!__

"If ya all alone, pick up the phone, and call..."

__GHOSTBUSTERS!__

As the song hit the 2:00 minute mark, the song shifted tones slightly.

"I ain't afraid of no ghosts. I hear it likes the girls." Kiriha sang. "I ain't afraid of no ghosts! _Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" _A few more beats, and then he continued. "Who ya gonna call?"

__GHOSTBUSTERS!__

"If you've had a dose, of a freaky ghost, baby, ya better call..."

__GHOSTBUSTERS!__

* * *

Dondokomon grinned slightly as the song entered a drum heavy portion. "Yeah! Drums!"

Terezie and Rose facepalmed, X2 combo.

* * *

"Lemme tell ya something." Kiriha whispered the first part, then took in a deep breath. **"Bustin' makes me feel good!"**

He tapped out the beat. "I ain't afraid of no ghosts. Oh I ain't afraid of no ghosts!"

Mark: Three minutes, ten seconds.

"Don't get caught alone, Oh no!"

__GHOSTBUSTERS!__

"When it comes through your door, unless you just want some more." Kiriha pointed elsewhere. "I think you'd better call:"

_"GHOSTBUSTERS!"_ Terezie and Rose sang.

"Who ya gonna call?" he pointed to the audience.

"GHOSTBUSTERS!" Konata cried out.

"Who ya gonna call?" he pointed elsewhere.

**"GHOSTBUSTERS!"**A random PawnChessmon cheered.

"I think you'd better call:"

_"GHOSTBUSTERS!"_

"So who ya gonna call?" he motioned for everyone to join in.

_"GHOSTBUSTERS!"_several digimon threw in.

**"I Can't Hear You!"**Kiriha sang. "Who ya gonna call?"

_"GHOSTBUSTERS!"_A everyone started getting into it now.

_"LOUDER!"_Kiriha ordered.

**"GHOSTBUSTERS!"**Indeed, the audio level of the cry raised a bit.

"Who ya gonna call?"

_**"GHOSTBUSTERS!"**_

"Who Can ya call?"

_**"GHOSTBUSTERS!"**_

"Who ya gonna call?"

_**"GHOSTBUSTERS!"**_

With that final cry, the song came to an end.

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the zone...

A small dagger smashes into a table, burring itself to the hilt, the first around the dagger's handle uncurls and it's owner snarls. "So they're trying to take the Code Crown?"

"Yup." Deuce nods.

"I think we should let 'em take it, Slick." A female voice starts. "Then we can take it from them."

"Droogs, do you even know how much of a stupid idea that is?" A fourth voice starts as he looks up from his magazine. "They're _Xros Heart_! We wouldn't stand a chance at taking the Code Crown!"

"Boxcar's right." The dagger owner, Slick, growls as he wrenches the dagger out of the table. "If we ever stand a chance at getting that Code Crown, it's tonight."

"Why do we even want the Code Crown anyways?" Deuce asks. "Seems silly to me."

"Well, Deuce." Droogs started as she hopped off of the table she was sitting on. "We want it 'cause then we can kick those stupid pool guys outa town with it!"

"Bagura scum!" Slick threw his dagger into the table again.

Deuce sighed. "Okay, I get it."

"We'll make sure they'll regret ever trying to move into our town!" Slick wrenched the dagger out again. "The Midnight Crew'll make sure of that!"

**TO BE CONTINUED ALSO!**

* * *

**A.N.: WOW. That... That was a lot of writing. I Honestly WAS going to work on a different chapter, but this came out instead... 0_0**

**So... Yeah. LOTS of plot development here today. And it's also the last chance all of Xros Heart will have to relax within the next...oohh, I'd say about the next two or three months in-universe? Well, anyways, this was fun to write. Fun note, BTW: Petsula's name comes from a corrupted form of "Petulance," whose Latin name is spelled something like "Petulare" or, "Pe-Tsu-La." Clever eh? I got it from my spelling list like...Months ago. XD Let's see how many words this chapter has once I save it, (10,540), I'd say that's a lot! XD**

**_DTC**


	17. Sky Dancing Hero! Save Lucemon and Nene!

_"Digimon Xros Wars!"  
_

* * *

The Space between Zones was a beautiful sight. But it was expansive, nearly impossible to transverse in one trip.

Sparrowmon sighed as she stared up at the airspace around her. "It's too big..."

Suddenly, a distant thud caught her attention.

"Huh?" she looked up just as...

_**KTHWAM!**_

-An even larger explosion rocked Heaven Zone. Sally's eyes snapped open as Taiki and Akari stumbled to keep her upright as they meandered through what seemed to be an abandoned city space. "What- what's..?"

"Lucemon's gone crazy." Akari started. "Nene Digixrossed all of those Shademon together, and they're rampaging through the city."

Sally looked up into the sky to see the Dragon form of Lucemon circling above Heaven Zone, massive lasers firing from seven different seals rotating around him. "What!"

"We've got to keep moving." Taiki grimaced. "That last attack was too close for comfort."

Sally stared up at the Sphere that Lucemon was holding, a tiny speck of color at the center of it's dark mass. "Where's Nene?"

"She got pulled into the Xros." Akari growled.

_**"WHAT?"  
**_

* * *

_*cue Title theme*_

**"Sky Dancing Hero! Save Lucemon and Nene!"**

* * *

"What." Taiki blinked.

"The." Akari's mouth hung open slightly.

"Hell." Shoutmon, through X4B, finished.

All of them were staring up at the massive Dragon that had just formed from Lucemon and Nene's forced Digi-Xros of the Shademon imprisoned inside the sphere that it held in it's chest.

Lucemon: Shadow Lord Mode roared as his massive legs flexed, and launched himself into the air.

_**"GYRAAHHH!"**_he roared.

X4B clenched his sword as Lucemon started circling the floating temple. "I barely managed to send him flying last time!"

Even Duskmon, who had been so eager to fight earlier, was staring up in shock at the Dragon above them. "What the hell is that." he finially managed after a moment.

"That's Lucemon Shadow Lord Mode!" A Monitamon explained. "That is the mutated demonic form that the leader of the Seven Demon Lords took upon before he forced the others into a Digi-Xros!"

"Eh!" Akari stared at the Monitamon. "You mean that the Lucemon of the Demon Lords is...?"

"No no!" another Monitamon piped in. "_**That**_ Lucemon is just as separate from _**this **_Lucemon as much as The Bagura Lilithmon is related to the Demon Lord Lilithmon!"

Akari face-palmed. "This is just getting confusing!"

Taiki narrowed his eyes. "Can we do anything to save Lucemon?"

"Nothing!" the third Monitamon replied. "Every time a Lucemon has evolved into that form they've had to been killed in order to stop them!"

"And even then!" The first Monitamon threw in. "They had to break through his defense systems which-!"

Right on cue, seven bright, glowing, demonic seals appeared around Lucemon's draconian body.

**Krrrrrr**_**rrrrrrrrrrr...**_

One of the seals glowed brightly, and then...

**FWHAM!**

A Blinding laser beam lanced out of the seal, soaring through the sky, straight towards the floating temple.

"AKARI!" Shoutmon cried out seconds before...

* * *

Shoutmon's eyes snapped open as he was suddenly ejected from the Xros Loader. "Wah!"

"Sorry, Shoutmon." Taiki apologized as he inserted Heaven Zone's Code Crown into his Xros Loader. "But I need to run the healing program..."

"Oh, that's fine." Shoutmon grumbled as he rubbed his head. "Ugh.. What hit me? I feel like I got ran over by a Monochromon!"

Taiki blinked at the unfamiliar name, and hesitantly asked. "You don't remember?"

"Uh..." Shoutmon blinked as he slowly glanced around the room he was in.

It was the lobby of the hotel all of Xros Heart had stayed in the previous night, refugee digimon from all over were crowded inside, all of them injured in some fashion or another.

He spotted Ballistamon, being maintenanced by Zenjirou and Revolomon, who looked like he'd been sent off a cliff and back, but otherwise seemed fine. Dorulumon had a bag of ice ontop of his head, and looked like he was nursing a headache. The Starmons seemed fine enough, all of them hopping about to tend to someone-else's injury. Beelzebmon had a large, red stained bandage wrapped around one of his wings, but seemed only mildly in-convinced.

"What the heek happened here?" Shoutmon blinked.

"You nearly killed youself is what you did!" Akari said as she lightly whapped the top of his head with a small metal tray.

"Yowtch!" Shoutmon winced. "Why'd you do that for?"

Akari's right eye twitched slightly. "Shoutmon." She dropped the tray, grabbed him by a bandage that was wrapped around his chest (Where did that come from?) and pulled him up to her eye level. "You were almost dead!" She roared at him.

"Uhh..." Shoutmon blinked.

"If Taiki hadn't loaded you into his Xros Loader-!"

What happened next caught Shoutmon by surprise: Instead of _hitting _him again, she pulled him as close as she could and pressed her lips to his in a very public display of affection.

Infact, he couldn't ever really recall her doing that beyond when they had time alone. Not even when Lopmon had been around.

_'Wow.'_ He thought sarcastically. _'I should throw myself into laser beams more often.'_

* * *

**WHAMM!**

X4B let loose a cry of pure pain as he threw himself into the laser beam that surely would have deleted everything around it- including everyone in the room. Pay no mind to the fact that Akari would have been hit head on by the beam. No sirree. That was not why he'd thrown himself into the beam at all.

Those were the last thoughts Dorulumon managed to pick up from Shoutmon as the Digi-Xros was broken as the Center was sent to a near-death state.

"Shouto!" Akari cried out as the small Digimon hit the floor, his data flaring dangerously to the point of deletion.

**"LOAD: SHOUTMON!"**There was a flash of green light as Shoutmon suddenly was pulled into Taiki's orange Xros Loader.

"Damn it!" Dorulumon growled as he unsteadily got to his feet. "That idiot forced himself to take all the damage!"

"We've got bigger problems!" Beelzebmon growled as he glanced up. "That guy's gearing up for another attack!"

Without much thought, Taiki rushed across the room, past the still stunned Duskmon, to recover Sally and her hover board. "Everyone! Get on!"

"Eh?" The Monitamon glanced over at him in surprise.

* * *

When Akari finally let go, it wasn't due to a lack of air. It was instead due to Lopmon coughing politely and saying. "I think he gets the point already."

Slightly embarrassed, Akari let go of her grip on Shoutmon, letting him fall to the floor slightly. "Well..."

Taiki instead refused to acknowledge that the event had even occured, and instead was focusing on using the healing program provided by the Code Crown on the occupants of the room.

* * *

He'd barely managed to get almost everyone into some Xros Loader or another in time to- rather awkwardly- jump start the hover board and send it barreling through DarkKnightmon's earlier path at a break-neck pace when Lucemon launched the next laser attack- A laser beam that practically deleted the entire of the floating temple in one sniper like shot.

Thankfully, Taiki sighed slightly, the hover board barely managed to out-pace the deletion rate.

A second later, however, he realized that they were still in possible danger.

Lucemon's laser defense seals were already narrowing in on their position.

**"RELOAD: BEELZEBMON!" **Taiki quickly explained. "I'm going to cut the engines, Beelzebmon, catch us if I can't get it restarted!"

"Yokay!" The winged guardian nodded.

With that, Taiki quickly reached for the one foot brake he'd seen Sally use earlier and pushed it in.

_**SHIIIINGGG!**_

The Hoverboard dropped down enough fast enough to avoid being hit by the laser. Beelzebmon...

"GAH!"

...Barely avoided having his whole wing torn off.

* * *

Taiki grimaced as he stared up at the dragon circling above, now randomly shooting lasers into the Zone below.

"Taiki." Dorulumon started as he walked up.

"Yeah?" The boy turned his head towards the wolf.

"It's not your fault."

"Hm?" Taiki blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Ah?" Dorulumon blinked. "So you're not hitting yourself over the head over this like Shoutmon is?"

A distant, metallic "KLANG" followed immediately by an "OW." proved Dorulumon to be speaking literally.

"No." Taiki shook his head. "I'm trying to figure out how to save Lucemon."

"Ah." Dorulumon nodded. "I see."

"You said that when you were fighting earlier that you briefly saw Lucemon split from the Shademon." Taiki started. "If we could deal enough damage, and be fast enough about it, we could grab Lucemon and Nene from inside the Shademon sphere."

"You think they're both inside?" Dorulumon asked.

"I saw Nene for a few moments when we were escaping." Taiki nodded. "I think Lucemon's in there too."

"It'll be hard getting to them." Dorulumon sighed. "Even if we could get up to him, which we really can't now that the temple's gone, there's no way we'd be even fast enough to hit him."

"Right." Taiki nodded, remembering their battle in Sand Zone. "Even Xros Four Knight wouldn't be fast enough."

"During the fight." Dorulumon started. "Someone said that if we had MailBirdramon, we might have been able to fly."

"I don't know how to contact Kiriha." Taiki started. "Even then, he'd probably only want to fight with MetalGureimon."

"True, we don't have Blue Flare here." Dorulumon gestured with his head towards where Sally was sleeping ontop of her inactive hover board. "But we do have that."

Taiki's eyes widened slightly as an idea hit him. _'Sparrowmon has even better control of speed than MailBirdramon. She's smaller, faster, lighter. Those thrusters are probably ten times more powerful than MailBirdramon...'_

"So you've figured it out too." Dorulumon smirked slightly. "Once that girl's up, I'm going to ask for permission to use the board."

"That's not going to do much good though." Taiki frowned. "Shoutmon's in no condition to fight. Not physically."

Dorulumon winced as he remembered the impact of that one laser beam. "When we were fighting Lucemon, before Beelzebmon joined us, Shoutmon was struggling just to keep up at the pace he was going."

"Which is why he can't fight this next battle." Taiki frowned. "Being bashed into a wall, then taking a laser beam...?"

"We could use Akari." Dorulumon suggested. "I don't know if she'd be willing to fight though, with Shoutmon..."

* * *

_*cue: NEVER GIVE UP! (TV Size)*_

* * *

Sparrowmon was flying through a forest, idly wandering to put her thoughts into order. _'I know I can't survive the void in this form... But I'd never make it home without it's speed...'_ she sighed. _'Even though those Monitamon said that the gate back home was destroyed, I still think that I could...' _a sudden, terrified scream cut her thoughts of mid sentence.

With a sudden burst of speed, Sparrowmon rushed through the forest, searching for the source of the intrusion.

Finally, she found the source- A young girl, hair tied up into braids, curled up into a small ball, cowering away from a certain digimon, holding a very familiar, and very open dark colored container in his hands.

"Get away from her!" Sparrowmon cried out as she dove towards the golden armored digimon.

"_What the?"_the Digimon cried out in (surprisingly) English as Sparrowmon crashed into him head first, causing the container to fly out of his hand and...

**BREAK!**

Sally's eyes snapped open the instant a glass mug hit the ground.

"S-Sorry!" A Pucchiemon bowed quickly as she started to pick up the remains. "It slipped off my tray before I realized it!"

Akari sighed. "That's okay..."

"Eh?" The Pucchiemon glanced over at Sally as she collected the glass fragments. "Hey! She's awake!"

* * *

The Digimon ran off after a burst of her first attack- Crash Boom. Sparrowmon smirked slightly before turning towards the girl. "Hey, are you allright?"

The girl sniffed and she looked up- violet eyes watery and shimmering at her savior. "H...He..."

Sparrowmon blinked as the girl suddenly lunged, and hugged her. "Wh...?"

"He took my sister!" the girl wailed.

* * *

Sally grimaced as a PawnChessmon shined a pen light into one of her eyes. "So what happened after I got blasted into that wall?"

"Lucemon appeared." Taiki started. "And demanded that Nene free the Shademon that she'd put into her Xros Loader."

"I can't imagine that went well." Sally noted as the Zone shook with a distant explosion. "Otherwise I don't think we'd be in here..."

"It didn't." Akari shook her head. "She reloaded the Shademon, then Digi-Xrossed them all together, somehow the Xros Loader took the sphere into account too..." she sighed. "We're all in trouble."

"Right now." Dorulumon started. "The only problem we're facing is reaching a flying Dragon." he glanced up at the roof. "None of our current Digi-Xrossed forms can fly fast enough to avoid that laser defense system."

Taiki nodded. "X4B is too bulky and slow, and even if it wasn't, Beelzebmon's in no condition to fight right now."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence!" Beelzebmon chuckled.

"Regardless." Taiki grimaced. "We can't do much of anything unless we can get up there."

* * *

Sparrowmon took the girl back into the Monitamon village, and watched over the girl as she recovered from the shock of the attack; She eventually learned that her name was Nene Amano, and that her sister's name was Kotone.

The girl and her twin sister had fallen through a rift into the Digital World, just as she had. Only, instead of being captured in a Zone, the Ninja Sparrowmon had chased off had attacked the two in the middle of the Air Space; Kotone was kidnapped, but Nene had her own revenge.

The girl with her oddly styled hair (Which reminded Sparrowmon of a bug for some reason) had snatched a blank Xros Loader from off of the Ninja at the same moment he had grabbed Kotone.

The Xros Loader bonded with Nene, which the Ninja obviously hadn't wanted.

Sparrowmon growled, vowing to herself that if she ever ran into that ninja again, she would kill him personally for causing Nene so much trouble. And even until after that moment had past, she vowed to protect Nene like an older sister, no matter what.

* * *

And she was failing miserably. Sally sighed as she stared at the dragon circling above. "Oh, Nene..."

"You're leaving already?" Taiki asked from inside the doorway.

"I've got to try." She said.

"We've got a plan, let us help..." Taiki offered.

"I've leaned on you enough as it is." Sally growled.

"That doesn't make any sense at all." Taiki replied. "As I remember, all you've done for us so far was fire a gun a few times."

She puffed out her cheeks in frustration.

"Again with that look."

No reply.

"We both want the same goal here." Taiki insisted.

A few moments of silence pass, before she sighed in defeat. "Fineeee..." She whined. "I'll stay."

* * *

For the Dragon flying above Heaven Zone, his current mental process was something along the lines of a family fighting over who would get the last dinner roll at supper.

Only, instead of a dinner roll at dinner time, it was control over their shared body, at that exact moment of time.

The defense system that was currently running was to prevent anything from interfeering with the mental stalemate.

Well:

That defense system could only stop those who were physically there.

With that meaning a live, breathing digimon.

Suddenly, with a cry of _**"ROSTRUM!"**_, Lucemon Demon Lord Mode found himself being blasted from below by a massive current of water.

Isn't it a life saver that Digi-Memories don't count as living Digimon?

_"Haha! So this is the fabled 'Demon Lord Mode'?"_ Leviamon roared in laughter. _"He doesn't look so tough!"_

Lucemon roared in anger. Who dared to attack him? He aimed his defensive seals at the Digimon and fired, repeatedly.

Strangely, the energy attacks passed straight through him, causing no damage at all.

_"Hah! That tickles!" _Leviamon laughed.

Lucemon growled in annoyance. This wasn't supposed to hap-

_**"DOU CAUDA!"**_

Leviamon swung up and smashed his two tails into Lucemon, sending the Dragon reeling.

ARGH! The collective Shademon growled. How could it attack him, but he not attack it?

It was then that a new Digi-Memory came into play- a Trio of Patamon, creating a fluffy white stair case into the sky.

And running up said stair case...?

* * *

"Akari, As Xros Three will use the Patamon Digi-Memory to get close enough to Lucemon." Taiki explained the plan. "Once she gets ontop of the sphere, she'll distract Lucemon with Leviamon's Digimemory while Sally, Zenjirou and I will approach the sphere, and cut it open with the Star Sword."

"Allright!" Zenjirou grinned, having heard this part of the plan before. "I finally get to do something!"

"Once we get it open, we'll search for Nene and Lucemon inside." Taiki finished. "If we can get them both out, the Shademon won't have any physical data to hold their form together, and will tear themselves apart trying to hold together."

Shoutmon nodded. "Sounds like a plan." he frowned. "But why isn't Akari as Turuiemon with Lopmon?"

"Ehh..." Taiki paled. "Let's just say that it's Plan K, since it involves Xros Four Knight.."

* * *

**"VICTORIZE BOOMERANG!"**Akari cried out as she summoned the V shaped energy attack, and whirled at one of the massive wings as she ran across the Dragon's back.

A small explosion later only increased Dragon-Lucemon's annoyance.

But, when combined with Leviamon's continued interference, proved to be the perfect distraction from the approaching yellow dot.

* * *

Sally Sparrow, plus her crew of two, were quickly ascending towards the dragon.

"Once we hit a certain altitude, I'll have to start going faster." Sally started. "Once that happens, you'll need to hold on as tight as possible."

"Gotcha." Zenjirou nodded. "Just let me know when."

"Oh trust me." Sally and Taiki shared a glance. "You'll know." She remarked.

* * *

From down below, the PawnChessmon and Knightmon were ready and geared up to fight at a moment's notice.

Shoutmon glanced at Dondokomon and the Pucchiemon, who seemed to be preparing for a new song. Maybe they'd written something for Xros Four Knight's DigiXros?

But the way they were glancing at him, especially with that one Pucchiemon's continued giggle, made him suspect Taiki had a different plan in motion.

Regardless, he returned his focus onto keeping the Leviamon Digi-Memory active.

"Can't let that fail..." he muttered.

Suddenly, A blinding flash of light occured in the middle of the sky, where Sally's hover board was ascending towards The battle.

Shoutmon paled.. "What the heck was that?"

* * *

What that was, was Taiki activating another Digimemory- The Agumon triple flame.

That was Sally's signal to kick the thrusters to max, sending them flying closer to the sphere as Lucemon was attacked from three angles- All of them from above.

Within a few precious seconds, She closed the massive gap between them, and hovered right next to the sphere.

"Zenjirou, you're up." Taiki nodded.

"Got it!" The Kendo master held up the sword, and brought it down onto the dark sphere before them. **"CHORD CRUSHER!"**

Instead of making even a dent, the blade bounced back, sending Zenjirou tumbling back onto the board.

"Ow..." he groaned.

"That's not going to work then." Sally remarked as she pressed her hand onto the sphere. "It's as hard as a rock- probably stronger than the star sword, even if it were Xrossed with Akari up there."

Taiki nodded. "We'll have to resort to plan S then."

"Plan S?" Zenjirou blinked. "But that's past plan K!"

Sally rolled her eyes. "Guess we'll have to do that then."

With a quick shift in momentum, she brought the hover board over towards the top of Lucemon, who -thankfully- was looking the other way.

Xros Three, on the other hand, was very surprised. "Taiki? Zenjirou?" she blinked. "What are you doing...?"

"Plan S!" Taiki grinned as he hopped off the board.

"I still don't know what it is." Zenjirou paled as he climbed down.

* * *

A second burst of light, just underneath Lucemon now, caught Shoutmon's attention. "What the hell? Another Digi-Memory?"

Dondokmon grinned. "Guess we'll be going with The Victory Keitai then!"

"Get ready everyone!" Haruhi ordered. "Instruments at the ready!"

"What?" Shoutmon blinked. Victory Keitai: "Victory Mode"? What was that supposed to mean...?

* * *

**"MODE CHANGE!"**

With a blinding flash of light, Sally descended towards the sphere again, shifting immediately into her other form: Sparrowmon.

"Guess it's time to bring up the heat!" she started circling the dark orb rapidly. **"WING..."** Sparrowmon started. _**"EDGE!"**_

Suddenly, the tips of her wings elongated into sharp blades, blades that pierced and cut into the sphere as they formed.

The spiral cut did little to damage the orb beyond a nice scratch.

Lucemon growled at the irritation, but found Leviamon, the Agumon trio, and Xros Three to be the more pressing concern.

_**"ANIMA!"**_

_**"BABY FLAME!"**_

**_"VICTORIZE BOOMERANG!"_**

Sparrowmon grimaced as the attacks hit the dragon, making him falter back a small bit away from her. "Okay, spiraling won't work..." She nodded. "Let's try cutting!"

She pulled up as close to the sphere as possible, then started circling, forming a donut of color as she sped up. **"WING EDGE!"**

When she pulled back, her wing blades were severely damaged, but there was a solid circle etched into the sphere.

"Okay... Then...!"

A light bulb went off as she stared at the mark in the sphere.

"Let's try Drilling!"

Sparrowmon started twirling in place, elongating the blades forwards, instead of outwards, as she dove forward.

_**"WING EDGE!"**_

Combined with the circle plus the final drilling, a hole was finally punched through the sphere with a crack.

And, although the sudden change in air pressure certainly helped, Sparrowmon's forward momentum pushed her through into the sphere.

* * *

**That**, Lucemon had felt.

And _NOW_ the collective consciousness of Shademon was mad.

He reared up and roared as he began to ignore the attacks hitting him. He pulled away his right clawed hand from holding the sphere and clenched it tightly.

* * *

"NENE!" Sparrowmon cried out as she pushed herself towards the center of the sphere. It was nearly impossible to see in this dark sphere, so she had no clue if Nene was anywhere near by or not.

But then, she heard it, a faint cry of "S-Sparrowmon..."

"Nene!" Sparrowmon pushed herself forward again. The dark energy inside was nearly as hard to move through as it was to see through. But that didn't matter! It was starting to lighten up the closer to the center she got...

Wait.

That didn't make any sense at-

_**SMASH!**_

Lucemon's fist punched through the sphere's outer shell, easily reaching through to grab Sparrowmon.

The dragon pulled his fist out, holding onto the Digimon with the tips of his sharp claws.

"GAHH!" she cried out as the points pierced her light armor.

"What the?" Zenjirou double taked at the sight. "When did she get here?"

Xros Three (Well, Xros Four now that Zenjirou'd handed over the Star Sword again) narrowed her eyes.

* * *

_"What happened to Sally?" _Akari wondered within the Xros.

_"She's Sparrowmon!"_ Dorulumon's eyes widened. _"That's the only explanation!"_

Akari glanced over at him. _"How does that even work?"_

_"Hybrid."_ Ballistamon cut in. _"She said she was experimented on."_

* * *

Lucemon's mouth opened slightly, but said nothing. Not even a roar.

Instead, he simply stared at her.

Sparrowmon grimaced from the points where his claws dug into her skin, but said nothing as well.

Lucemon tilted his head, and then, without using his mouth, asked a question. _**"Tell me."**_the collective Shademon inquired psychically. _**"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you where you stand?"**_

"Because..." Sparrowmon narrowed her eyes. "Because I won't let the ones I care about be hurt!"

Inside the Dragon, Lucemon, the real one, started to wake up. _'Petsula...'_

"Because I fight to correct all the wrongs in the world." She growled. "All of them!"

_**"You cannot right every single wrong."**_ the Shademon remarked. _**"This would be impossible..."**_

With that, he gave Sparrowmon one more squeeze before throwing her down to the Zone below.

It was at that moment that he realized that punching a hole in a containment sphere that _already _had a hole in it was a bad idea.

How did he realize it?

He happened to look down as he tossed Sparrowmon, spotting his precious dark energy flowing out of the sphere.

Well, that wasn't good.

"Sparrowmon!" Taiki called out.

"Damn you...!" Akari raised the Star Sword. _**"BURNING STAR CRUSHER!"**_

* * *

"It's so different." The younger girl started as they looked up at the night sky.

"I know." Sparrowmon smiled.

"You've been to earth?" Nene asked, surprised.

"I've been lots of places." Sparrowmon sighed as she remembered. "Portugal, Japan, The UK, France, Brazil..."

"You've been lots of places!" Nene's mouth was in the shape of an O.

"Yeah." Sparrowmon was glad the girl didn't ask about getting back, but sad at the same time. She knew Nene was never going to return home without her sister. "Hey." She turned her head towards the girl. "I'll tell you what."

"Yeah?"

"Once this whole mess is over, I'm going to take you flying." Sparrowmon smiled. "I'll take you where-ever you want to go."

"Really?" Nene's eyes widened. "Anywhere?"

"Anywhere!" Sparrowmon nodded.

* * *

_'I'm sorry, Nene.'_ Sparrowmon cried as she fell. _'I couldn't save you...'_

She opened her eyes to look up at the dragon above, and the waterfall of dark energy that was pouring out.

_'I guess this is it. I'm dead.'_ she sighed. _'I've failed...'_

It was then that a sparkle of something lighter colored in the descending energy caught her eyes.

_'Huh...?'_

No, it wasn't a sparkle... It was a dot.

Then, the dot became bigger, and bigger, as it fell through the energy faster than terminal velocity would normally allow.

And then, Sparrowmon's eyes widened as Nene Amano fell past her.

**"NENE!"**

She stared at the girl, now falling down faster and faster.

Sparrowmon fired up her thrusters...

_**choke-k-cough**_

But they wouldn't turn on- Lucemon's dragon claws had pierced something.

That had happened once before, her mind started to wander idly, when a Petaldramon had impaled one of her wings with it's spikes. That had been before she'd found Nene, and had shifted back to her human form to escape from the plant dragon. She had then been pleasantly surprised to find that the hover board was then back in working order when she shifted back and...

"DOH!" She winced, then set her face to determination. **"MODE CHANGE!"**With that goal in mind, She switched back to her human form, the board under her feet.

"NENE!" She called out as she kicked off the board. "I'm Comming!"

She passed into the energy, and sped up quickly, but not nearly quickly enough.

_**"MODE**_** CHANGE!"**

She summoned her board back to her, and refused back into Sparrowmon, speeding up faster and faster, also shattering the water fall below her with the transformation.

_"NENE!"_

* * *

Lucemon was getting fed up now. He roared, reaching back around to swat at those on his back, when, suddenly, his arm failed to move.

The Shademon roared in anger. Why was their body not moving? It didn't make any sense!

Inside their warped fusion, several Shademon turned their attention to their physical hosts, and were shocked to discover that one of them was missing!

_"The Girl has escaped!"_one Shademon exclaimed.

_"Eh. Our own fault for punching a hole into the containment unit."_another blandly replied.

But the loss of one would not hinder the movement of their body, so they searched for the original host, and they found him struggling to keep even a minor control over his body- the arm that would not move.

_"He fights!"_ a Shademon growled. _"Why does he fight? How can he fight?"_

Another Shademon briefly read his surface thoughts. _"Oh My!"_

_"What is it?"_one of the first Shademon demanded.

_"He fights for his Zone!"_ The Shademon replied. _"He fights for those who fight to save others!"_

Suddenly, Lucemon smirked. "You've got that right."

Before the Shademon could even begin to _think _up any form of a reply, They were obliterated by a golden energy wave called:

_**"GRAND CROSS!"**_

* * *

Suddenly, a brilliant, shining cross of energy blasted through the shell of the dark sphere, puncturing one more hole in it.

Down below, A PawnChessmon's eyes widened. "That's Lucemon's attack!"

"HAHA!" Shoutmon grinned. "That means he's fighting it!"

"GO GET 'EM LUCEMON!" Terezie the PawnChessmon cheered.

* * *

_"RESTRAIN HIM!"_Several more Shademon appeared behind Lucemon, pinning his arms to some invisible wall.

_"We _**CANNOT**_ allow him to break free!"_they chimed in.

"I've Had _ENOUGH _of your manipulations!" Lucemon growled.

_"You WILL NOT LEAVE!"_the Shademon chorused.

* * *

The Draconic body swayed a bit side to side, and the defense system began to wildly miss fire into the sky.

"What the hell's happening in there?" Dorulumon growled from inside the Xros.

"It's like they've lost control of themselves!" Akari agreed. "What did Lucemon do to make them so mad?"

"What did he...?" Taiki suddenly snapped his fingers against the edge of his goggles. "That's It!"

"What's-" Zenjirou threw himself towards Xros Four's leg as Lucemon started flailing about, moaning loudly.

* * *

Nene's eyes opened to the sight of yellow, and the sound of something moaning. "Ngh...what...?" She blinked the sleep out of her eyes.

"Nene!" Sparrowmon smiled. "You're okay!"

"Huh?" Nene blinked again, this time glancing up and around at her surroundings. "Sparrowmon!"

"Yeah!" The digimon nodded.

Nene was being held by the jet digimon, over a Zone she didn't recognize. There was a massive Dragon floating above them, swaying wildly as the seven seals around it fired off lasers in no real direction at all.

"What happened?" She asked. "Where are we?"

"You don't remember?" Sparrowmon asked, concerned.

"No." Nene shook her head. "The Last thing I remember was leaving Sand Zone...Then..." She winced slightly. "I Can't remember."

"Damn." Sparrowmon cursed. "Being inside all of those Shademon must've messed with your memory..."

"Shademon...?" Nene trailed off as a cry from above caught their attention.

* * *

"We've got to jump." Taiki started. "We can't stay up here any more!"

"Wait, what?" Zenjirou protested. "We'll die if we do that!"

"We'll die if we stay up here!" Akari agreed with the other General.

"But...!" Before Zenjirou could protest further, Taiki pushed him off, then jumped down after him with a cry of:

_"GERONIMO!"_

Akari smirked under he helmet, then dove down as well, bringing the Star Sword around. **"BURNING STAR CRUSHER!"**

A Blinding V Laser lanced out and smashed into the sphere, adding yet another crack to its surface.

* * *

"Hold on, Nene!" Sparrowmon said before she suddenly increased her speed.

Nene had no clue what was about to happen untill...

"YAH!" She was suddenly thrown up into the air... "Sparrow-?"

**THUD.**

...And landed on the Digimon's back again.

"Hang on tight!" Sparrowmon threw herself forward.

* * *

Zenjirou, of course, landed first, hitting the yellow board face down with a loud "THUD."

"Ow..." He moaned.

Nene blinked at the sudden arrival.

"You might want to move over a bit!" Sparrowmon ordered as she zoomed around so that Xros Four landed on the back of the fused hover board next.

Both digimon winced at the shudder that went through both of them, but gave no other indication of damage beyond that.

"What about Taiki?" Zenjirou started when...

_"WAH!" _

...The boy in question fell past them.

Of course, his fall was immediately stopped as Sparrowmon grabbed his hand as he fell.

"Thanks, Sparrowmon." Taiki smiled.

"No problem!" Sparrowmon smiled at him.

* * *

Shoutmon paled when he saw Akari, Zenjirou, _AND _Taiki jump off of the Dragon's back.

He sighed in relief, however, when he saw them land on Sparrowmon's back.

"Here." Dondokomon handed him a page of lyrics.

"Eh?" Shoutmon blinked. "What're these for?"

"Well... You can adlib if you want!" Dondokomon grinned. "But I'd appreciate it if you stuck to the lyrics as best you could!"

"Just be sure to replace the 'Name Here' part once it comes up!" Jade, the Pucchiemon, added.

"What?" Shotumon blinked as he scanned over the lyrics. "...Huh... Oh...OH!..." his eyes widened. So THAT was Taiki's plan!

* * *

With Zenjirou's help, Taiki climbed onto the back of the board. "Hi!" He smiled at them.

"Okay, so we're down here, now what?" Akari asked from inside the Digi-Xros.

"That all depends," Taiki started. "On what Nene knows?"

"The Shademon wiped her memory of the last few days." Sparrowmon remarked. "So, we'll have to save the explanation for later."

"Okay." Taiki nodded. "Then we'll have to go with the Victory Keitai!"

"Eh?" Akari blinked. "What's that?"

"Nene." Taiki started. "Mind loaning Sparrowmon over for a bit?"

"Uh..." The girl blinked, but nodded. "Okay."

"Right then!" Taiki held up his orange Xros Loader, the screen glowing brightly. "Let's make this happen!"

* * *

_*Cue: SKY DANCING HERO: XROS FIVE!*_

"That's Our Cue Everyone!" Dondokomon ordered. **"HIT IT!"**

With that, Shoutmon brought up his Microphone, and started singing.

* * *

_"Burning on! Burner on! Buddy on!"_

**"SHOUTMON XROS FOUR!"** Taiki called out. **"SPARROWMON!"**

_"Fly Out, Friend!"_

"Yokay!" Xros Four leveled her sword out.

"Let me at 'em!" Sparrowmon grinned.

_"The Hero of the Skies is Here!"_

**"DIGI XROS!"**The Xros Loader flared into life.

The two digimon transformed into beams of light that arched up into the sky, then smashed into each other with a mighty cry of:

_**"DIGI-XROS!"**_

Sparrowmon's hover board detached from her main body, then reapplied itself to Xros Four's back. Sparrowmon's remaining body shifted into an arm covering shield/blaster combo that attached itself to Xros Four's lower left arm.

With a blinding glow, the V emblem on Xros Four's chest elongated, and sharpened it's points. Then, with a flash of light, Akari's Knight helmet replaced itself with the helmet that had been apart of Sparrowmon's hover board from the beginning- Something samurai-ish, with a golden crest.

_"With the addition,"_

There was a surge of energy, as the new Digimon flew through an energy crest in the shape of the Xros Heart logo, causing all proportions and size to equal out roughly the same height- a towering giant the same height as Lucemon's Dragon form.

_"Of Meteor boosters to this body"_

With that, the digimon flew into the sky, and aimed the Blazing Star Sword at Lucemon. _"VICTORY KEITAI:__** XROS FIVE!"**_she announced in a hybrid of Akari and Sparrowmon's voices.

That funky guitar string riped through the air as the Digi-Xros finished forming.

* * *

Inside the Digi-Xros, Akari opened her eyes to see the usual suspects about her- Dorulumon, Ballistamon, the Starmons- but was surprised to see, instead of Sparrowmon, Sally standing next to her. _"Huh." _she blinked.

_"Let's Steadily cut across the ends of a sky yet unseen."_

Sally gave her a sheepish smile.

* * *

When the light show finished, Zenjirou, Taiki, and Nene found themselves between Xros Five's neck, and the neck guard that came from Ballistamon.

_"The glittering Yellow wings,"_

"What the..." Zenjirou's eyes widened. "How did...?"

Taiki even seemed to be impressed. "I didn't think they'd grow in size." he remarked. "But then again, I probably should have expected it..."

Nene just seemed to be confused from the whole experience. Why was she suddenly in the middle of a battle field? Let alone riding atop one of the prime combatants?

_"Lift up me and everyone else"_

"Lucemon!" Akari called out. "We're coming to get you out of there!"

The Dragon glared at the towering Mech that had formed suddenly. The Shademon inside were not pleased by this sudden development at all, but Lucemon cheered them on as he fought back against the restraints. "Yeah! Come and get me!"

_"Faster than clouds!"_

As simply as possible, the seals redirected themselves at Xros Five solely, and fired.

All of the lasers impacted in the same space, but, in the blink of an eye, Xros Five was on the other side of the field.

"Heh, don't take us lightly!"

_"Faster than wind!"_

Lucemon roared, then dove towards them.

Xros Five simply ducked to the side, then brought the Star Sword to bare. **"BURNING STAR CRUSHER!"**

The sword smashed into the dark sphere, and rent another fracture into it's surface.

_"Faster than sound!"_

Lucemon rolled to the side, then roared at them.

"Haha!" Xros Five took to the air. "Follow us!"

_"Until becoming one with the light!"_

Lucemon took up after them, his laser seals arranging themselves to fire.

_"Burning on! Burner On! Buddy on!"_

Xros Five, of course, simply wove around them without even looking.

_"Over take Everything!"_

Inside the Xros, Akari smirked. "You're not going to take us down _That _easily!"

With that, the Gattai spun around and brought the star Sword in front of the V crest. **"FIVE VICTORIZE!"**

A Blinding V Rushed out of the Sword, and soared towards Lucemon.

_"With passionate fury,"_

A Seal came to block the attack, and was _shattered _by the impact!

_"Cut the evil to shreds!"_

The dragon sneered, but summoned a new seal in it's place.

_"Strongly, Strongly, Strongly pile on your wishes!"_

Zenjirou paled from his vantage point. "He can regenerate them!"

_"Hero of the Skies,"_

Down Below, a certain PawnChessmon shook his fist. "That DMK Rip-Off!"

_"Shine Bright, XROS FIVE!"_

Akari grimaced within the Xros. "We'll have to break them all at once if we want to get close enough."

Dorulumon nodded. "With Sparrowmon's speed, we can do it though."

Sally smiled. "Glad you think highly of me then!"

Dorulumon chuckled. "Heh."

"Enough chit chat!" Starmon started. "He's firing at us!"

Akari narrowed her eyes, then soared upward. "Taiki, check the Xros Loader." she said aloud.

"Eh?" Taiki blinked. "What?"

"See if this new Xros has any special attacks that involve massive amounts of speed." Akari continued.

"Oh, Gotcha," He nodded, then started scrolling through the Xros Loader screens.

_"The Digital sky filled with black turbulence,"_

Xros Five came to a halt high up above the Zone, to the point where it could easily be seen as two parts. (A small part of Sally's mind noted that it looked like a giant Z had ripped it's way through the Zone, then shoved that thought away for later.)

Lucemon came soaring up after them, bringing the laser seals around to fire.

"Akari!" Taiki started. "Try Meteor Buster Attack with the sword!"

_"Swallows you up when you're on your own,"_

"Gotcha!" She brought the sword up, then swung it down. **"METEOR BUSTER ATTACK!"**The Sword ignited, and sent a blazing, V Shaped inferno down at Lucemon.

The Seals shattered, and the attack hit home.

Lucemon roared as he began to split apart into two forms, The angel boy and the dragon mass of Shademon. Quickly enough, however, they pulled back together through the Shademon's pure will alone.

_"And you rapidly fall."_

"Anything else?" Akari asked.

_"The Flapping Yellow Wings carry the hopes of me and everyone else!"_

"Meteor Impact!" Taiki explained. "You'll need to break the Zone's sky dome!"

_"Combining Dreams!"_

"Got it!" Akari nodded inside the Xros, then pushed the thrusters into the air for the full force of the attack.

_"Combining Voices!"_

...Or would have had the Dragon not reached out, and grabbed the fusion's leg.

_"Combining Hearts!"_

"Eh?" Dorulumon narrowed his eyes. "What's he up to?"

The answer came immediately as the dragon pulled down and _FLUNG _the Massive fusion back down towards the Zone below.

_"Until everything becomes one!"_

"You **HAD **to ask!" Sally spat.

_"Burning On! Burner On! Buddy On!"_

Quickly firing the thrusters, Xros Five righted itself, then went to glare at the descending dragon.

**"IMPACT LASER!"**

_"On The other side of the darkness,"_

The attack came on instinct- Xros Five raised the Sparrowmon shield, aimed it at the dragon, and let loose a blazing barrage of green lasers.

_"An irreplaceable person is surely waiting!"_

The Dragon sent shields to block the attack, and roared.

_"Strongly, Strongly, Strongly,"_

Dorulumon narrowed his eyes. "He's using the shields to block! He won't be able to take another direct hit!"

_"With power at full throttle!"_

"Then we'll just have to try it then." Akari switched the sword from her right hand to her left, then tore into the sky.

_"Hero of the Skies!"_

Lucemon took flight after them, roaring all the way.

_"Shine Bright, XROS FIVE!"_

The thrusters went to full power, and this time, The gattai easily ascended through the Zone's atmosphere.

Akari narrowed her eyes. _'This time... This time we'll make it.'_

Taiki shielded his eyes as the wind rushed past them. "How Fast!"

Zenjirou had to agree. "I think we're going faster than sound!"

"Maybe no that, just yet." Nene started. "But I think we'll be breaking it soon enough."

Lucemon had to stop his ascent, he just couldn't keep pace! And inside the Dragon, the angel boy smiled while the Shademon panicked. "Come and get me..."

Knightmon simply stared at the sight. "Quite the spectacle."

All across Heaven Zone, Digimon and Humans alike watched as a blinding streak of light shot into the sky, and then...

_SHATTER!_

A massive hole in the sky dome broke into existence, revealing the air space beyond.

Xros Five entered the air space, and then began drawing in the cosmic energy around them.

And, for a brief moment, the entire Air Space seemed to fluctuate into _REAL _space.

_"On day we will surely get there..."_

All those inside the Digi-Xros started grinning as they focused the entire energy around them into their right fist.

_"To A world brimming with kindness..."_

"On three?" Akari asked.

_"That's why we can't fold our wings..."_

"How about on one?" Sally asked back.

_"Together now..."_

**"LET'S GO!"**

_"FLY HIGH!"_

Suddenly, like a comet, Xros Five descended towards the Zone below them.

_"Burning on! Burner on! Buddy on!"_

Unlike a comet however, there was massive speed involved with this descent.

_"Keep on Soaring!"_

There was a sudden "BOOM" and a circle of clouds appearing suddenly behind them.

The dragon quickly spawned his seal defenses in a straight line, to slow down the incomming attack.

_"The Warrior Spirit seething with fire,"_

Another Sonic Boom, another cloud ring, and the seals began to break. Shademon respawned them again and again, trying to keep the attack from hitting, But...

_"Destroys the evil!"_

Another boom, another cloud ring, another seal batch shattered...

_"Burning On! Burner On! Buddy On!"_

And then the Shademon knew their days were numbered as every defense seal it put up was destroyed.

_"Overtake Everything!"_

**"METEOR IMPACT!"**Everyone called out at once.

_"Strongly, Strongly, Strongly Pile on your wishes!"_

**F-**_**THWAAAAAMMMM!**_

The Flaming meteorite also called Xros Five smashed into the Remaining Dark sphere, shattering it entirely...

_"We will grab a tomorrow overflowing with peace!"_

Before crashing through the Dragon's back side, leaving a gaping hole through it's torso.

_"Hero of the Skies!"_

Akari smirked. "Gotcha!"

_"Shine Bright!"_

With a resounding **K**_**THWHAM!**_, the Dragon's Body shattered into a massive firework of golden data particles.

_"XROS FIVE!"_

And with that said and done, Xros Five's clenched fist opened to reveal an unconscious Lucemon resting on the palm.

It couldn't be helped, everyone let loose a cry of triumph as the remnants of Shademon data dissolved into the air.

* * *

Elsewhere in Heaven Zone, DarkKnightmon sighed in annoyance as the data flowed overhead. _"What a waste. If that fool hadn't misjudged my intentions, his race would no longer be only two creatures away from extinction."_

The Monitamon trio stared at the Xros Loader.

_"Oh well. It doesn't matter I suppose."_ DarkKnightmon continued. _"There will be another chance sooner or later. My only concern now is that Nene returns to us."_

Duskmon scoffed along side him. _"I Doubt Sparrow will let her return to us, considering we left her to rot inside that dragon."_

_"Now now."_ DarkKnightmon scolded. _"We were only letting her body be converted even further."_ he started to laugh. _"Soon, Nene Amano will learn the truth, and there will be nothing she can do about it."_

* * *

"DarkKnightmon attacked you?" Nene asked, surprised.

"Yeah." Shoutmon grumbled. "He blasted me into a wall. Don't you remember?"

"The Shademon messed with her memory." Sally repeated. "Not much else we can do."

"And you!" Nene turned towards her guardian. "Why didn't you tell me you were human?"

"You never asked." the girl returned with a huff. "But I gave you enough hints that you could have figured it out."

Lila smirked slightly. "She's got you there."

Nene sighed. "I need to go get my Xros Loader back, though."

"Um, About that." Sparrowmon started. "Duskmon will try to kill me again if I go back."

"Duskmon...?" Nene asked, another blank in her memory.

Off to the side, Taiki sighed. "We can't let her go back to DarkKnightmon. Not without some sort of plan."

Akari nodded. "That jerk had no concern for her safety..."

* * *

As the hover board came to a halt, The lone Monitamon that had refused to stay out of the Xros Loader hopped away, carrying the Black Xros Loader in his hands.

"Hey!" Taiki called out. "Aren't you going to help save Nene?"

The Monitamon froze.

_"She can get herself out."_ DarkKnightmon smugly replied from the Xros Loader. _"Besides, if she cannot, then I have no doubt you will do it yourselves. Neigh, even if she attempts to free herself, you will still go in!"_

Taiki narrowed his eyes. "I wasn't asking you."

The Monitamon froze even more. "Moni!"

_"They follow a strict chain of command, and I am higher than Amano Nene."_DarkKnightmon remarked.

* * *

"He claimed to be higher than Nene." Taiki frowned. "But Nene claims to be his General..."

"He's got his own agenda." Akari nodded. "Then there's what you said about her reactions during the fight..."

"She didn't even flinch when Shoutmon broke the roof." Taiki repeated.

"I think that DarkKnightmon did something else to her." Akari frowned. "Something to do with those Shademon he was trying to free."

"You don't think that...?"

"Yeah."

* * *

So, as the sun began to set on Heaven Zone, the Monitamon Trio watched as Nene walked up to them, a grim expression on her face.

"Nene-Sama!" they cried out in joy.

_"I'm glad to see that you're al-"_ DarkKnightmon stopped as Nene snatched up the Xros Loader from the Monitamon. _"What are you...?"_

"Reload." The girl stated. "Duskmon."

With a flash of light, the swordsman appeared in front of her in a bow. "Yes, milady?"

"I don't remember ever meeting you before yesterday." Nene started.

"I work in the catacombs." Duskmon started. "I make sure that-"

"Stop." she clenched her fists. "Just _STOP._"

Inside the Xros Loader, DarkKnightmon tensed. _"Nene..."_

"From what I can gather." she narrowed her eyes. "You're a better ninja than the lot of them." She pointed at the Monitamon.

This caught everyone off guard.

"Moni?" The trio gasped.

"If you've been a part of this team and I've never seen you before..." Nene continued. "Then you're better than them."

DarkKnightmon raised an eyebrow. _'What is she doing...?'_

"I..." Duskmon was taken back as well. "Thank you, Milady..."

"That's why you're taking their place." Nene concluded. "You will be my new spy, and these lot..." she sent a cold glare at the Monitamon. "Can stay here for all I care."

"Nene-Sama!" a Monitamon started. "Surely you don't...!"

"Be _**QUIET!"**_

They stopped.

DarkKnightmon grimaced. _'Oh dear... it seems the Shademon had an adverse affect on her... She seems to have become rather violent!'_

With that said and done, Nene raised her Xros Loader, then took in Duskmon again. "Zone Transfer."

And, with another flash of light, she was gone.

The Monitamon trio stood there, confused and shocked. "Why...?" one said after a few moments of silence. "Why would she...?"

"Because." Sally started as she and Taiki walked into view. "I asked her to."

"Sparrow-san!" the third Monitamon started. "Why did you do that?"

"We need DarkKnightmon to think she's gone for the worse from being combined with the Shademon." Taiki started. "Something he wouldn't have expected."

"And trust me." Sally concluded. "He won't see what's coming next until it's too late."

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

NEXT TIME!

"Welcome to Jungle Zone, Bagura Scum!"

"Xros Heart has gained enough strength that I must request that the seal upon my sword be removed."

"_KAWAIIIIII!_You two make such an adorable couple!"

_**"WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!"**_

"Trust me, they aren't."

"Stop! Don't...!"

**"STARBLADE CELESTRIKE!"**

"Next time: Digimon Xros Wars! _Stingmon: Hero of the Jungle!"_

"We must never tell Cutemon of this."

* * *

**PART ... SIX? EH... YES. PART SIX! PART SIX BEGIN!**

**KARAOKE ZONE_ _ _|**

"I'm going next." Shoutmon declared as he hopped to his feet. "No way that guy's outshining me!"

"Inside?" Akari stared at him. "You're going to sing _Inside?_" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah, so?" Shoutmon blinked at her. "I Sang back in Heaven Zone, remember?"

"Yeah, but..." Akari blinked at him. "But that was outside."

"So...?"

"So it wouldn't have mattered if you'd accidentally set off an attack!"

Taiki's eyes shifted between the two of them before he sighed, stood up, and marched over towards Kazemon.

"Howdy." She smiled at him. "What's on yer mind?"

"Nothing really." Taiki shrugged. "Just stretching my legs."

"Ah, I hear ya." Kazemon nodded. "After a long round of Karaoke, the sitting around tends to get to ya."

There was a loud crash, and everyone glanced over towards Akari and Shoutmon- The former trying to pin the latter to the ground, therefore preventing him from reaching the stage.

"Stay! Down!" Akari ordered.

"No! You can't make me!" Shoutmon replied.

* * *

After a brief wrestling match accompanied by some verbal sparring, Shoutmon stood on stage, holding his Mic stand. "Astamon." He nodded at the bar. "Hit it!"

There was a few moments of silence as Astamon loaded the track, and then...

The song opened with a very catchy opening.

"The story turns at full speed, dying the earth red." Shoutmon started. "The globe is an empty paradise, Let's save it with our own hands!"

He took a breath, then continued. "Looking up at the never ending slope, We climb up and over, Going _Far Awayyy!"_he tapped his foot to the beat. "Stand up! The hero is inside me! The Target Stands firm, But I will not be defeated!

"Burn Up! My heartbeat burns inside!" He took a quick breath. "I'll bring back the tomorrow we forgot! **THE HOT BATTLE BEGINS!"**

* * *

Konata looked up in surprise. "I know this song!" She gasped. "He's getting some of the lyrics wrong, but I know this song!"

Zenjirou pulled out the cell phone, and scrolled through the list as soon as he heard that. "Hmm..."

* * *

Shoutmon grimaced slightly at the 'wrong lyrics' comment, but continued anyways. "My energy's hit the limit, The time to pull the trigger has come. That blurring, bridge-building rainbow, Now overheat as you chase it _Far Awayyy!"_

He took a breath, then started again. "Stand Up! The soldier inside me! There's no way that I'll run from that incoming Target! Burn Up! The will to fight is blazing inside my chest!

"I won't loose my way on this branching road!" Shoutmon took a quick breath. "Scatter the Hot Fireworks!"

* * *

Konata shrugged. "Eh, close enough."

Kagami face-palmed at her friend. "So you saved all the criticism you usually expend on me for them, huh?"

* * *

Shoutmon took in a few deep breaths during the refrain. _'Damn, I should've chosen a song I knew better... But then again, I'm doing better with this than I would have with that next song.'_

A light on the teleprompter across the stage blinked, signalling that he should start singing again.

_'Here we go...'_ Another breath, and then... "Stand Up, the Angel's at my side. I have to protect the dreams that seem broken..." One last breath. **"STAND UP!** The Hero is inside me! The Target Stands firm! But I will not be defeated! **BURN UP!** My heartbeat burns in side! I'll Take back the future that we forgot! **THE HOT BATTLE **_**BEGIIINS!**_**"** He held out the last note as long as required and grinned. _'Got it!'_

As the song wound down with it's last few notes, the Audience clapped, cheered, and "W00T"ed in some places.

* * *

Dorulumon, outside, shook his head with a chuckle. "That guy..." He glanced up at the horizon, in time to see a certain Digimon soaring back from (where he assumed) the nearest town was.

"Ah, Sparrowmon!" Dorulumon smiled slightly. "Taiki was wondering where you were."

"Nene wanted me to get her some sleeping pills." The digimon held up a small orange bottle as she shifted back to her human form. "Nightmares about DarkKnightmon again."

"Damn." Dorulumon shook his head. "I didn't expect she'd get over it quickly...But with how Kiriha's in there...?"

"Ah, yeah." Sally nodded. "They didn't say a single thing before I left."

"Well, Kiriha was singing earlier." Dorulumon chuckled. "So, I guess there's that."

"Wait. Kiriha..." the girl raised an eyebrow. "Was _singing_?"

"The Ghostbusters theme, at that." Dorulumon replied.

"Huh." Sally mused it over for a few moments, then shrugged. "I can't imagine his English was very good."

"Flawless, actually." Dorulumon countered. "I was surprised."

"Huh."

* * *

"Damn, there's another one." Spades clenched his fist around the dagger-ended crowbar he favored as a weapon. "And a shape-shift-er at that."

"We'll have to be careful then." Droogs remarked. "I don't want to be on the wrong end of those jet thrusters."

"Can't we just introduce ourselves?" Deuce asked.

"Didn't we already go over this?" Boxcars asked.

"Uh...Maybe?" Deuce replied. "I don't remember."

"Whatever." Spades narrowed his eyes at the small establishment. "We'll make a great first impression, that's for sure."

**TO BE CONTINUED YET AGAIN!**

* * *

**A.N.: Not much to say here. Today's Karaoke ending theme is "Target Akai Shougeki", 02's op. theme. The lyrics comment came from the fact that, as I searched for English lyrics, I found they were all rather very varied. -_-; Ah well.**

_DT


	18. Stingmon! Hero of the Jungle!

**"~~~~~~-~~~MON!"**A voice cried out in anguish as the last of a Digimon's Data floated into the air.

The gathered humans and Digimon could only turn in anger and annoyance as a different, smug voice started talking to their left.

There was a Bagura army flag behind him, and a massive army of Hippogriffonmon, Ceburumon, Centarumon, Wendigomon, and Sagittarimon behind him.

There were dual cries of pure emotion, and blinding flashes of light as two golden forms appeared.

Three Xros Loaders flew into the air, and a trinty cry roared into the air. **"~~~~~ XROS!"**

Suddenly, Seven Digimon flew together into a single Digi-Xros; fusing together in a massive display of golden light.

Towering, massive, that was the only feeling that could describe this new Digi-Xros as they ascended into the air, glowing and shimmering with golden light, sand cascading down across their surface.

**"~~~~ ~~~~~!"** And then, with a united cry, they let loose a roar of an attack as a Burning, Golden V shaped laser lanced out across the battle field. **"~~~~~ VICTORIZE!"**

The Smug digimon jumped up to avoid, a look of shock on his masked face as his entire army was vaporized by the attack.

And inside the massive fusion, everyone narrowed their eyes and prepared for their next attack.

* * *

_*Title Theme*_

**STINGMON: Hero of the Jungle!**

* * *

Akari's eyes snapped open as two smaller Digimon jumped into her bed, or, more directly, onto her torso. "Gah!" she winced as her breath got knocked out of her from... What she wasn't quite sure of, actually.

"Taiki's got breakfast for us!" Lopmon was smiling.

"It smells so good!" Cutemon was practically beaming. "You've got to come get some before they eat it all!"

"Alright, alright." Akari smiled as she sat up. "I'll be in in a second, okay?"

"Okay!" and with that, the two scampered off.

From the door-frame, Shoutmon narrowed his eyes at her. "You okay?"

"Yeah." She replied quickly. He narrowed his eyes more. Akari sight. "No."

"Another dream?" Shoutmon asked. Akari nodded without saying anything. "That bad, huh?" he grimaced.

"I..." She frowned. "I'm not sure yet."

"Well, hopefully it's nothing serious." Shoutmon shrugged as he turned to leave. "I mean, we did just have a really stressful battle last night. Maybe you're just working out the stress in your dreams?"

"Maybe." Akari sighed as she stood up. _'I really hope so...'_

**THE HOTEL LOBBY_ _ _|**

Akari rubbed her eyes as she stumbled into the room where, the night before, everyone had been recovering from injuries, now filled with a few cloth covered tables, at which everyone from Xros Heart was seated, or rushing about to and from, the President of Heaven Zone, Lucemon, and his fiance, Petsula, added into the mix.

"Lucemon." Akari smiled. "Petusla-san!"

The two looked up, smiles on their faces.

"Akari!" Lucemon stood up, smiling despite his right arm being in a sling. "I didn't get a chance to thank you yet for last night."

"I want to thank you again, too." Petsula stood up to give her fiance a hug. "We wouldn't still be here if you didn't save him."

Akari blushed slightly. "It's nothing, I did what anyone would have done."

"Yeah yeah." Shoutmon rolled his eyes as he walked by, carrying a plate of buttery pancakes with him. "But do those other guys have Xros Loaders?"

"He's got you there!" Revolomon threw in as he rushed past in the opposite direction.

Akari sighed. "Allright, where's Taiki at? I'm hungry."

"Right over there." Lucemon gestured to the other side of the room, where a makeshift kitchen had been set up.

Taiki had set up a frying pan ontop of an oven range, and had roped Ballistamon into mixing up the batter that he was pouring onto the pan.

"Pancakes?" Akari asked as she walked up. "You're making pancakes for everyone?"

Taiki jumped slightly in the middle of a pancake flip- only barely managing to catch the cooking food stuff in the pan again through sheer luck. "Akari!" he turned around and smiled. "Yeah, my dad always cooked pancakes on my birthday, or for Christmas, or for any holiday, really." he mused on that for a moment. "My mom once joked that Golden week meant 'Pancake week' for him." He grinned.

She laughed, then frowned slightly. "What's Golden Week?"

Taiki blinked, for a single moment he forget that the girl he was chatting with had been born in the Digital World, and not the Human world. He sighed, then went to explain.

**BAGURA EMPIRE_ _ _| UNKNOWN ZONE_ _ _|**

"Finally, we make an appearance." Blastmon muttered to himseslf.

"What was that?" Tactimon asked, not paying attention.

"Nothing." Blastmon shook his head. "So you're heading off to take over another Zone?"

"Jungle Zone." Tactimon confirmed as he sorted out the invading forces of his army on the console in front of him. "I received word that the Barrier that protected it from the outside world has fallen for whatever reason. I'm going to strike while it's vulnerable."

"Sounds good..." Blastmon glanced over at a certain little creature hiding in the shadows. "So... What about Lili-tan?"

"If she catches you calling her that, she'll kill us both." Tactimon remarked. "Especially when considering her mood lately..."

"Oi!" Blastmon growled at the creature. "Scram!"

It absconded with a cry of _"Dame Dame! Dame Dame!"_

"Was that necessary?" Tactimon raised an eyebrow behind his helmet.

"He gives me the creeps." Blastmon huffed as he crossed his arms.

Tactimon sighed. "Lilithmon's current mood type is usually only cured when she finds something to distract her for long enough to forget about her issues." He turned away from the console. "That creature may be the key to helping her retain her normal attitude."

"Meh." Blastmon huffed again.

**AIR SPACE_ _ _|**

So, with breakfast taken care of, Xros Heart loaded into the Xros Loaders, and they took off into the Air space.

"Pancakes?" Zenjirou had to ask. "I'm glad for the change of pace when it comes to edible food, but _pancakes?_"

"I Just went through this with Akari." Taiki shot the boy a glance. "I'm not explaining again."

"So blame me for missing the recap then?" Zenjirou crossed his arms. "Fine fine."

Taiki shrugged. "Can I ask you something?" he asked, changing to a somber mood.

"Sure." Zenjirou nodded.

"Do you remember hearing anything about the Digital World before this?"

"Um..." The other boy mused on it.

"I mean, about everything that we know happened?" Taiki continued.

"Eh..." Zenjirou paled. "Not really."

"My Mother wrote a series of Light Novels, remember?" Taiki started. "Remember what it was called?"

"Never been into the things, so no."

"_Digica Scrab_." Taiki quoted. "Do you remember what it was about?"

"Nope."

"A Video game." Taiki started. "A multiplayer online game that had been modified by one of the heroes of the story."

"I kinda remember that..." Zenjirou mused.

"The code changes somehow conflicted with the original coding, and it pulled each of the players into a new world." Taiki explained. "The Digital World."

"Eh?" Zenjirou glanced at him. "Really?"

"That's why I wasn't surprised all that much when we got dragged here." Taiki looked over at his companion. "It ended with the team getting separated when the gateway was destroyed."

"The Code Crown?" Zenjirou asked.

"Probably." Taiki nodded. "I think my mother wrote her books based on real events. The series is so popular that most people would probably get confused by the similarities and forget the real thing ever happened if any mentions of it were removed from the history books."

"So, you think it was a cover up?" Zenjirou asked.

"I don't want to think that about my parents, or about the world's governments, but..." Taiki narrowed his eyes. "There are too many facts that add up in all the wrong ways."

The approaching Zone brought an end to the conversation.

**ZONE TRANSFER_ _ _|**

When the flash of light from entering the new Zone ended, several more flashes of light occurred as Akari, Shoutmon, Lila, Cutemon and Lopmon emerged from the Xros Loaders.

"Huh." Akari blinked slightly. "It sure is blue."

"Yeah." Lopmon frowned slightly as she hopped onto the girl's shoulder. "Something seems off..."

"Meh." Shoutmon put his arms behind his head and started walking. "Just as long as we didn't end up in the middle of the sky like Lake Zone."

Taiki froze, and glanced down. "Funny you should mention that...?"

Zenjirou looked over at him. "Eh?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Lila blinked, also looking at their General.

"Just ah..." Taiki gulped and put on a fake 'everything's fine' smile. "Don't look down."

Five...

Four...

Three...

_**"WAAHHHHH!"**_

With that one comment, gravity took hold, and began pulling everyone downwards.

**"TAIKI YOU **_**IDIOT**_**!"** Akari yelled at him as they fell rapidly towards the Jungle below. "How many times do we have to go through this before you learn to **NOT **say that kind of thing!"

"I Don't like this!" Cutemon cried as he latched onto Zenjirou's head.

"Neither do I!" Zenjirou and Lila agreed as they hugged each-other tightly.

"Oi!" Shoutmon huffed as he crossed his arms. "Anyone care to point out that we don't have any real way of landing yet?"

With a flash, Beelzebmon jumped out of the Xros Loader. "Don't mind me, I'm just a skydiver passing by!" he saluted.

"Beelzebmon!" Taiki grinned before gesturing vaguely at the others. "Go catch them!"

"Gotcha!" With that he dove towards Akari, easily swooping down underneath to let her and Lopmon land on his back.

"So." Shoutmon started after a few moments of watching Beelzebmon trying to catch Lila and Zenjirou. "What about us?"

Taiki glanced up at the Dragon Digimon and paled. "Uhhh..."

* * *

"Stop Kicking!" Beelzebmon grimaced as he tried to catch the trio of wailing skydivers.

Naturally, they wouldn't listen- Zenjirou and Lila were still wailing and kicking as they rapidly descended.

Akari sighed. "This is annoying."

"Tell me about it!" Lopmon grimaced. "Taiki still has our Xros Loader! We can't do anything!"

* * *

"That's it!" Taiki snapped his fingers against his goggles then held out his Xros Loader. **"RELOAD: DORULUMON! STARMONS! DIGI-XROS!"**

A blinding stream of light emerged and formed around him and Shoutmon, solidifying into the familiar form of Dorulumon, with the addition of the Starmons on top of his drill tail.

Why you might ask?

_V-__**WHRRRRRR**_

His tail now functioned as a helicopter blade.

"How mortifying!" Dorulumon sighed as he lowered himself and the Generals safely down to the ground.

"Hehe." Shoutmon laughed. "Yeah, but atleast we're not going to die!"

Inside one of the Xros Loaders, someone was laughing. _"LOL, Dorulu-Copter!"_

"We must never tell Cutemon of this." Dorulumon decided immediately. "Never."

"You have my word!" Taiki smiled, although still trying to hold in a laugh at the offhanded comment.

* * *

Twigs snapped, branches broke, and- in the end- all landed relatively safely.

Relatively being the key word.

"Ow...!" Zenjirou clutched his head, wincing from the slap to the back of the head that Akari had given him.

"And Next time!" she concluded. "Don't go kicking the demon biker who's trying to rescue you!"

Lila nodded grimly, nursing her own head wound- also given by Akari. "Okay. Gotcha."

The General sighed. "Geeze, you guys are hopeless."

"Heh." Beelzebmon chuckled slightly as he leaned against a tree trunk. "So, what now?"

"We need to find Taiki and Shouto." Akari started. "Get my Xros Loader back, and then we can start the plan."

"Sounds good to me." Beelzebmon stood up and started walking forwards in the direction he'd seen Taiki falling towards. "Let's go."

* * *

**"RELOAD: REVOLOMON!"**

A flash of light and a western melody later, Revolomon was leaning up against a tree and twirling one of his pistols. "Howdy!"

"Okay." Dorulumon started towards Taiki and Shoutmon. "Revolomon and I will go find the others, and we'll regroup as soon as we find them."

"Sounds like a plan!" Revolomon laughed as he climbed onto Dorulumon's back.

"You two...Ah..." Dorulumon blinked. "Just stay here for now? In case they find you before we find them."

"Yokay!" Starmon cried out as he hopped into the air. "We hear you Loud and Clear, Brother!" he, and several Pickmon, saluted.

With a rush, The Wolf and the Deputy rushed into the jungle.

"Right." Shoutmon huffed. "We stay here."

"It's not that bad." Taiki started as he looked around. "I've never been to a jungle before."

"Eh..." Shoutmon glanced at him. "It ain't all it's cracked up to be."

Ballistamon suddenly reloaded from the Xros Loader. "Hot." he said.

"I bet Lopmon's fur's gone all frizzy from the humidity!" Shoutmon joked.

Taiki glanced at the inside of his goggle lenses- Fogged up with condensation. "I hate it when they get like this." he muttered as a giant, green, insect Digimon called "Snimon" walked behind them, completely ignoring them entirely.

Silence for a few moments.

A MegaKabuterimon soared overhead, his over-sized shell casting a shadow over the area.

Shoutmon paled. "Yeah. Giant Bugs in a Giant Forest. Makes perfect sense."

"Perfect Sense." Ballistamon echoed.

Taiki shuddered. "I just hope there aren't any giant moths hanging around."

"Ehhh..." Shoutmon grimaced. "I Hope there aren't any giant bees."

"Beeth!" A Pickmon cried out, sporting a noticeable lisp. "Beeth! I hate beeth!"

* * *

Meanwhile, with our other Zone Explorers...

"I hate this humidity!" Lopmon complained. "It's making my fur all frizzly!" You couldn't tell, really, except for the fact that she looked slightly... 'poof'ier.

"Agreed." Cutemon was in a similar situation, however only with his ears sporting the most obvious change.

"I hate jungles." Zenjirou agreed. "Add that to things I dislike. Right after heights and falling."

"Suck it up." Beelzebmon sighed, exasperated from the complaining. "If your General isn't complaining, you shouldn't either!" with a lower tone, he added. "That's one thing the Bagura army got right. 'Don't complain about something unless your CO's complained about it once before.' Simple enough. You can't get punished for complaining about something your CO's complained about."

Akari kept herself from laughing as she trekked on ahead. She had to admit, that was one rule that every army and major military group should have. Sadly, it didn't seem like it would catch on.

Suddenly, a sharp snap from above caught her attention, and she stopped walking.

"Hm?" Beelzebmon stoped as well. "What's wrong?"

"I heard something." She frowned.

"Probably a bug." Zenjirou kept on walking.

"Maybe a bird." Lila added on.

Another snap, and this time, the feeling of an impending battle descended upon them.

Beelzebmon tensed up, his Death The Cannon charging up for battle as he scanned the treetops above.

Nothing, nothing, not-_THERE!_

He raised his arm to fire-!

**"MOON SHOOTER!"**

A humanoid, green and black armored digimon dove out of the trees, his orange eyes narrowed, and red hair flaring out behind him as his wings propelled him towards Xros Heart- two giant spikes extending from the upper part of his hands aimed right for Akari and Beelzebmon!

With the speed that only comes with the adrenalin rush of battle, both dodged and brought their weapons to bare.

**"SOUL CRUSHER!"**Akari sang through her Mic' Stand, launching a song-bird of flame at the Digimon who attacked them.

**"DOUBLE IMPACT SDX!" **Beelzebmon let loose his favored Berenjena SDX shotgun.

The insect digimon dove and dodged, but finally revealed himself as he stood atop a heavy branch. "Bagura Scum!" he cried. "Leave now! For this Zone is under the protection of Stingmon: The Hero of Jungle Zone!"

"Bagura?" Akari narrowed her eyes. "We're not Bagura!"

"Lies!" Stingmon narrowed his eyes. "I Know Bagura when I see them!"

"We're Xros Heart!" Cutemon threw in. "We're here to fight Bagura, not join them!"

"I-I've never heard of Xros Heart!" Stingmon stated, although he obviously recognized the name. "N-Now leave This Zone at once!"

Akari sighed. "If you want a battle..." She pointed her Mic stand at him. "Then it's a battle you'll get!"

* * *

Kiriha didn't know why Nene had called him to this Zone, other than the fact that Bagura was trying to take control of it, and that it would be another for his collection of Code Crowns.

**"MEGA FLAME!"**

The poor AlturKabuterimon (who were blue variants of their Red 'Mega' Counterparts) who were stuck between the trees were fried by Gureimon's precise fire attacks.

**"HAH!" **Nene's Main DigiXros fighter (A black and gold armored being by the name of DarkKnightmon with a large dual spear as his main weapon) was someone Kiriha had never seen before. His voice, however, was all to familiar- the very one he'd heard from Nene's Xros Loader on occasion.

And it was terrifying to him that this Dark Knight could take out single hordes of these Bagura lackeys without using a single one of his base attacks.

**"DEADLY GAZE!"**Nene's other fighter was someone completely new- A Duskmon by name. He fought with twin red blades that cut through the Troopmon (who were accompanying the AlturKabuterimon) with ease.

All in all, Kiriha found the sudden lack of the Monitamon, Monimon, and that Sparrowmon Nene seemed to favor to be the most disturbing thing of all.

It was as if her entire army had been swapped out within the few days since he had last seen her.

"Well done, Duskmon." Nene complimented the single fighter as she pulled DarkKnightmon back into the Xros Loader.

"Thank you, Milady." The Warrior bowed before following his master into the Xros Loader.

Kiriha frowned as he pulled Gureimon back into his Xros Loader. "You're different again."

"Am I?" Nene looked at him, curious.

"Every time I see you, you're either a kind girl with no misleading intentions or some cold business associate pushing her plans forward." Kiriha narrowed his eyes. "Today you're something else entirely."

"Well." She sent a strange look his way as she began marching through the jungle. "Let's just say that I had an eye opening revelation back the last Zone."

Kiriha sighed. "Fine. Whatever." he grumbled as he marched after her, albeit at a slightly slower pace than her so he could talk to the Digimon inside his Xros Loader. "I don't like this."

_"Agreed."_ MailBirdramon remarked. _"She's got too many personalities. And then there's the disturbing lack of the Digimon she usually keeps company with."_

_"Annoying as those Ninjas were,"_ Gureimon threw in, _"they're ten times better than those creeps."_

Cyberdramon growled slightly, and a lone Golemon simply threw in a _"Meh."_

Kiriha stared after the girl he'd partnered with, wondering exactly what he was dealing with here.

* * *

_*cue Toushi*_

There was an explosion, and a massive swirl of flame as Tactimon's troops tore their way through the jungle.

"Finally." Tactimon smirked under his helmet. "I got away from that whimpering Lilithmon." he chuckled. "Loosing Heaven Zone was the perfect addition to a very pitiful week for her."

Kongoumon laughed. "Indeed it was sir!"

"Now, we shall take control of Jungle Zone and prove to Baguramon-sama how not even Xros Heart can stand in my way!" Tactimon clenched his fist at the thought. He'd heard that Hinomoto's daughter had unlocked two new Digi-Xrossed forms over the last three days. To beat them in combat...!

To say the least, defeating one who defeated a Dragon Form Lucemon would be the utmost perfect battle in existence!

Suddenly...

**"ARM BUNKER!"**

The Front line Digimon exploded into data.

"What the...?" Tactimon narrowed his eyes as he spotted Ballistamon Xros Two, Plus Star Ax, opposing his encroaching army of Troopmon and AlturKabuterimon.

"Xros Heart's general!" Kongoumon's eyes widened in horror.

"Kudo Taiki," Tactimon greeted as he spotted the boy leading his main DigiXros, Knightmon, and the PawnChessmon towards his position. "We meet again!"

"Is this too sudden?" Taiki asked as he adjusted his gloves, a smirk playing on his face. "Sorry, I should have knocked first."

"Sir!" Kongoumon bowed out as he scuttled away. "I'll go...Help the 413th Squadron with their conquest of the temple! Yeah! That's where I'll be..."

Tactimon shook his head as his subordinate left. "I must ask something, however."

"Yeah?" Taiki asked back. "What's that?"

"Where is Hinomoto?" Tactimon narrowed his eyes. "I hear she has unlocked two new Digi-Xrosses in your arsenal, and I would like to test their strength."

"Where's Akari?" Taiki mused for a moment, then shrugged. "You've got me!"

"You'll just have to wait for our stronger Digi-Xrosses, Tacky." Shoutmon rolled his eyes as he hefted the Star Ax. "They're busy right now."

"Fine then." Tactimon summoned his sealed sword. "A Practice match, then?"

"Fine with me!" Taiki smirked again as he held up the Xros Loader. "Mind if I add one more to the fight though?"

"The more the merrier!" Tactimon laughed as he twirled his sword in anticipation.

**"RELOAD!"** Taiki ordered. **"SPARROWMON!"**

* * *

Organic Spikes met a metallic microphone stand in the middle, then broke away.

At the moment, Beelzebmon and Akari were trading off hits against Stingmon, neither of them saying anything against their equally silent combatant except for their attack names.

**"SPIKING FINISH!"**Stingmon leaped towards Akari, who dove out of the way as Beelzebmon blocked the attack with Death The Cannon's side.

The trio of fighters broke off their attacks for a few moments to catch their breath, each of them glaring at the other. Finally, just as they were about to continue...

"STINGMON!"

The warrior froze as a blush appeared on his face. "L-Lilly..."

Akari and Beelzebmon turned their heads towards Zenjirou and Lila, spotting a Lilamon behind them.

_'Wait.'_ Akari thought. _'He called her Lilly, but she's a Lilamon... We have a Lillymon, but we call her Lila...?'_ she blinked. _'What the heek?'_

"What did I say about attacking lovvy-duvvy couples and their companions?" The Lilamon strode over to Stingmon and glared at him, a pout on her face.

"N.." He gulped. "To Not to."

"Exactly!" She nodded, then pointed at the four. "And not only do you attack one very cute toy-couple-" Akari was sure that comment was directed at Lopmon and Cutemon. "-But you even attack another possible Matespritship!"

And there Akari was lost by the terminology, but she- and apparently they too- knew it referred to Lila and Zenjirou.

"WHAT?" the two exclaimed. "We are _**SO**__ NOT _a couple!"

"See?" Lilly the Lilamon smiled. "They even talk like one!"

Stingmon sighed, head bowed in shame. "Sorry, Lilly-chan..."

"That's fine!" she smiled at him, then turned that smile towards Akari. "Hiya Hiya!"

"Uh...Hello...?" Akari blinked, unsure at how to react towards the energy this girl had.

* * *

**"BUDDY BLASTER KJX!"**

Tactimon leaped backwards, sportingly avoiding the attack from the newly formed DigiXros: Sky-Knight Xros-Three, or SKX3 for short.

The new fusion was a simple DigiXros- Ballistamon Xros Two riding atop Sparrowmon's hover board, with Ballistamon's head having moved to the back to turn into some sort of mega cannon fused with the rest of Sparrowmon. Adding into that, Knightmon had been thrown in, giving Xros Four Knight's Shield and glowing orange edged sword into the mix.

"Hmm, this is a new one." Tactimon noted. "I take it you just threw something together?"

"Yup." Taiki nodded. "Not bad if I do say so, though, right?"

"You know, Tactimon," Shoutmon started as he tightened his grip on his sword. "You really shouldn't be so cordial with the guy who's about to send you into next week!"

"Please." Tactimon scoffed. "I Doubt this new fusion has time travel capabilities."

"We'll see about that." And with a flash, SKX3 vanished into thin air with a subtle "wooooshh."

Tactimon barely had time to react before the Star blade came soaring down at his exposed back.

* * *

The temple area was- in simplest terms- a set of ancient-looking ruins that had one main structure set into the side of a mountain. It's single entrance was a door way with a golden field of energy inside, indicating to all that it was sealed off.

However, Akari found this all unimportant in the overall scheme of things. No, what she found interesting was that there were all sorts of Digimon living in this area. Several Kokuwamon, an uncountable number of Woodmon, at least one Kazemon variation (In yellow clothing with blue wings and yellow hair instead of the classic lavender, pink, and purple), a few dozen Keramon, a Kyokyomon family, and a gaggle of Kunemon all seemed to be natives.

All in all, Akari thought that the massive crowd was something to behold. Lilly the Lilamon was currently explaining how while Bagura was driving the natives towards the temple, the increased numbers wasn't really that much. Akari couldn't help but smirk at the way the Jungle Zone native was hugging onto Zenjirou and Lila the Lillymon (WOW that's confusing!) and cooing as she said this, however.

But through it all, Akari was only half paying attention, instead focusing on the distant sounds of battle, some of which were ever so steadily getting closer. _'I hope Shoutmon's doing okay...'_she frowned.

Suddenly, a name from the conversation being held next to her caught her attention. "What was that?"

"Huh?" Lilly blinked. "What was what?"

"The name you just said." Akari clarified.

"Deckerdramon-sama." Stingmon restated. "He's the guardian of this Zone. He's kept Bagura out of our Zone for most of the war by casting a barrier around it like this one," he gestured at the doorway. "but just this morning, the barrier he put up around the Zone has collapsed, allowing Bagura in."

"We don't know why," Lilly remarked sadly. "But we heard his pained screams during the night. We think something happened to him, but we can't check up on him because the barrier's still in place!"

"Deckerdramon..." Akari mouthed the name as she remembered the dream she'd had.

_"DECKER-DRAMON!"_

Her eyes widened in shock. _'It can't be...'_

"Akari?" Lopmon asked as she hopped onto her partner's shoulder. "Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost...!"

"I...I think..." Akari's thoughts were cut off as a bright orange form burst into the clearing.

"Akari, Beelzebmon!" Dorulumon called out as he came to a halt next to them. "Finally, we found you!"

"Howdy!" Revolomon waved as he dismounted.

"Revolomon!" Akari blinked. "Dorulumon! What's wrong?"

"Those explosions back there are where Taiki and the others were waiting." Dorulumon explained as he motioned back towards the non-moving sounds of battle. "I think him and Shoutmon are holding off part of the Bagura army."

Akari narrowed her eyes. "Who do you need?"

* * *

**"KNIGHT REQUIEM!"**A Blazing laser beam in the shape of the Xros Heart Logo soared out from the shield, blasting through the remaining Troopmon and barely catching the back of Tactimon's cape, setting it aflame.

With a chuckle and a flick of his wrist, Tactimon flung the burning garment to the side, into an already burning section of forest. "You are very formidable opponents, Kudo Taiki." Tactimon narrowed his eyes. "But this isn't the Digi-Xros I had hoped to fight. Neither is Hinomoto's daughter here either." he leveled his sword parallel to the ground and prepared to use it's primary attack. "So, I'm afraid we shall have to end this here..."

He spun the sword so that it was pointing down, and lifted it up, in preparation to strike. "Ichi-no-!"

**"JUSTICE BULLET!"**

Suddenly, a barrage of bullets slammed into the ground, forcing Tactimon to spin around and use his sword to block the next wave of bullets that were most definitely not part of the previous warning shot.

Tactimon was about to make a witty and sarcastic comment when...

**"DORULU TORNADO!"**

...A Whirlwind of orange energy smashed into him and forced him to dig his sword into the ground to prevent being blown away.

Taiki grinned as he spotted Beelzebmon flying in from above, carrying Revolomon on his back, and Dorulumon running in on foot beneath him. "Beelzebmon! Dorulumon!"

"Ah! Taiki!" Beelzebmon nodded.

"We found Akari!" Revolomon jumped down onto SKX3's side wing. "So had over the Xros Loader and Me an' Sparrow can go give it to her!"

"Gotcha!" With that, Taiki flung the Red Xros Loader towards Revolomon.

_'Sweet Catch!' _Revolomon grinned to himself as he snatched it up.

"Tactimon!" Taiki smirked at the General. "It's time to show you one of those new DigiXrosses you wanted to see!"

"About time." Tactimon said, using a mocking, insulted tone.

Dondokomon reloaded from a Xros Loader along with the Pucchiemon band. "Festival Time, Everyone!"

_*Cue: X4B THE GUARDIAN!*_

**"SKY-KNIGHT XROS THREE!"** Taiki held up the Orange Xros Loader. **"BEELZEBMON! DORULUMON! DIGI-XROS!"**

_"YOKAY!" _

_"GO TIME!"_

_"ROGER!"_

_"DIGI-XROS!"_

There was some shuffling of parts, and then **"SHOTUMON: XROS FOUR B!"**emerged, with Sparrowmon, Knightmon, and Revolomon being ejected from the Fusion.

The Centaur hit the ground with a "THUD", and Tactimon's eyes widened slightly at the sheer _height _of the Fusion. "That's..." He gulped. "That's bigger than I thought it was..."

"Just wait until you see Xros Five, then!" Sparrowmon winked as she and Revolomon took off towards the temple. "_Ja ne!"_she waved.

"So, Tactimon." Taiki smirked. "Ready for the fight of your life?"

"Perhaps." Tactimon replied as he spun his sword around. "We shall see."

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the temple, a golden statue of a dragon digimon sits in the center of a hidden jungle. There are two Digimon guarding the temple, a blue skinned dragon with white wings and an X Shape on his chest, and a Dark blue bird with orange eyes.

X-Vmon is the Dragon's name, Saberdramon the Bird's.

They both glance nervously at the outer walls of the temple, from which sounds of battle echo through.

X-Vmon glances up at the golden statue digimon and grimaces. The Bird simply ruffles her feathers.

They both know what's comming.

It's presence is unmistakable. 

* * *

Kongoumon laughed as his army of AlturKabuterimon and Troopmon march through the brushes surrounding the temple. "Haha! Finally! We've found it!"

It was at that moment that a sudden explosion of fire cut off his army's path.

"What the...?" he narrowed his eyes at those who were standing guard, ready to fight his army- Stingmon, Akari, Lopmon, Cutemon, and a few random natives.

"Bagura!" Akari started as she leveled the head of her Mic' Stand at Kongoumon. "Leave this place at once!"

"And who are you to tell me what to do, HUH?" The golden beetle asked, annoyed.

"You don't know?" Akari feigned surprise.

"Ne, It seems he doesn't." Lopmon mock-sighed as she shook her head.

"I suppose we'll have to tell him then." Akari shrugged.

Stingmon glanced at them for a few moments. What were they doing? He wondered. Why were they not attacking?

"I Suppose we'll have to then." Lopmon nodded.

With that, the duo struck poses.

"Hinomoto, Akari is my name." Akari pointed towards Lopmon. "This is my Xros-Partner, Lopmon!"

Kongoumon didn't seem to particularly care. "So?"

"Together, we lead the army my father started!" Akari narrowed her eyes at the beetle. "The Army that will crush the Bagura empire and reunite the Zones!"

With that, they leaped forward.

"Our name is..." they chimed in as one. _**"XROS HEART!"**_

That- That got his attention.

"X-Xros Heart!" Kongoumon's eyes widened as two attacks formed and launched at once.

**"SOUL CRUSHER!"**

"**TINY TWISTER!"**

* * *

Swords clashed, and a certain Tactician found himself struggling to keep himself from loosing his edge. "This is very impressive!" he remarked.

"Heh" Shoutmon smirked from inside the Xros. "Thanks!"

Tactimon leaped backwards, and back flipped away. "This power, I'm guessing you used it to defeat Lilithmon's Mugendramon in Sand Zone?"

"Haha!" Shoutmon laughed. "Nope! We only got this in Heaven Zone!"

"Then how...?" Tactimon narrowed his eyes. "That Mugendramon was overpowered to the point of ridiculousness!"

"I'm a Native of Sand Zone." Beelzebmon started. "I joined Xros Heart at the battle with Mugendramon!"

"I thought all the natives were wiped out?" Tactimon questioned.

"I evolved!" Beelzebmon concluded. "From Ba'almon to Beelzebmon!"

That got Tactimon's attention.

* * *

The Bagura goons were, for the most part, held back by the wall of fire created by Akari and Lopmon's combo attack, the rest were in shock at the beating their commander was taking from several, _Un-Xrossed _Digimon.

**"KYU!"**Cutemon's glowing fist smashed forward.

**"BLAZING ICE!"**Lopmon's projectile attack flew through the air.

**"ROCK DAMASHI!"**Akari threw a flaming musical note like a baseball.

**FWHAM!**

Kongoumon was sent flying backwards from the combined attack. A few Troopmon glanced at each other in concern, and at least one AlturKabuterimon was shivering in fear.

"Heh." Akari smirked at them. "Anyone for round two?"

"Grrr..." Kongoumon forced himself to his feet. "I really don't like you stupid Generals...!"

"Huh, Good to Know." Said a new voice.

Kongoumon froze, suddenly realizing that none of the natives infront of him had said that, furthermore, Akari and Lopmon were staring up at something _above _him now. "Uhhh..." He glanced upwards...

"Howdy!"

...Right up into the grinning jaw of MetalGureimon.

Kongoumon gulped.

**SMASH!**

* * *

"Ba'almon?" Tactimon asked. "You mean to say...?"

"Yeah." Beelzebmon nodded. "That's me, _Tac-chan_."

Tactimon narrowed his eyes. "To think that a survivor from an annihilated Zone has slipped past our notice... Right under our noses...?"

"Heh." Dorulumon chuckled. "You were never one for seeing what you didn't want to see, Tactimon!"

Tactimon spun his sword around a few times as he thought. "Tell me..." He started. "Is your other Digi-Xros- the one that you used to Defeat a Dragon Mode Lucemon- as strong as this current form?"

"Stronger, Brother!" Starmon threw out. "Stronger than anything I've ever felt before!"

"I'll have to agree with the Star here, Tactimon." Dorulumon nodded. "I doubt there's anything that can top it."

"Perhaps." Tactimon mused for a few moments, opting to stare at his sword instead of at Xros Four B. "This seal needs to be lifted, if you've progressed this far."

"You're going to remove the seal then?" Dorulumon asked, concerned.

"Even with this lower level Digi-Xros, I have no doubt that Jungle Zone is yours." With that, he turned to leave. "Farewell, Xros Heart."

"Eh?" Shoutmon blinked. "You're leaving?"

"At your current level, neigh, at those even higher, I can not even dream of fighting you and winning as I am now." Tactimon smirked under his helmet. "Tell Hinomoto that the next time we meet, I want nothing more than to have a honest duel to see how far she's surpassed her father."

Taiki nodded. "Understood."

There was a flash of Light, and the Tactician was gone.

* * *

"R-RETREAT!" Someone cried out.

And with that said, with three Generals and their respective armies in play, the Bagura forces retreated.

"Well." Kiriha laughed. "That was fun."

"Quite." Nene nodded in agreement.

"Kiriha." Akari smiled at the boy. "Good to see you again." a cautious glance at the girl. "Nene."

"Akari." Nene gave a similar look back. "Did you do something with your hair?

"Nope." Akari shook her head. "You?"

"Thanks, but no." Nene shook her head as well. "I did not."

Kiriha stared at the two, confused. But it was MetalGureimon who spoke what he was thinking. "Did we miss something...?"

To those who weren't in the loop, it seemed as if the two girls had become rivals, but Lopmon and Cutemon saw it for what it really was- A test.

"Did you do something with your hair?" was a code phrase meaning "Has the Plan Changed?"

The answer was "No" in both cases.

There was a bit of a breeze that rustled through the Jungle's leaves and branches, as relative silence filled the air.

"So..." Nene turned her head towards the Temple. "What's in there?" Duskmon, who had yet to say a word through this entire exchange, stared at the Temple as well.

"It's the temple of our guardian, Deckerdramon!" Lilly the Lilamon piped in before Akari could answer.

"Deckerdramon...?" Kiriha's eyes widened at the name. MetalGureimon seemed to be having a similar Deja Vu moment. Nene didn't show it, but she was startled by the name as well.

Inside the Black Xros Loader, DarkKnightmon was having a reaction at the name as well, but it wasn't for the same reason as the others. _'Finally,'_ he thought. _'I've found the so called "Love God" of the Digital World...'_

"Kiriha." Akari ventured. "Did you happen to have a dream last night?"

"I..." Before Kiriha could complete any form of reaction, DarkKnightmon forced himself out of Nene's Xros Loader.

"DarkKnightmon!" Nene threw at the 'Mon. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry, Nene." the Knight sure didn't sound like he was sorry. "But There's something I need to do here."

* * *

X4B galloped through the forest, chasing after the Bagura Army, and Sparrowmon and Revolomon. Taiki frowned from his perch on the Fusion's left shoulder. _'We shouldn't have wasted so much time fighting Tactimon.'_

* * *

Unsurprisingly, Sparrowmon and Revolomon got to the temple first...

**WHAM!**

...Just in time to see DarkKnightmon slam MetalGureimon into the ground, forcing the Digi-Xros back into his component forms.

"Nene!" Sparrowmon cried out in horror. The girl was being restrained by Duskmon, unable to do anything to prevent DarkKnightmon from completely overwhelming Akari, Kiriha, and the Digimon around them- In essence, anyone who had stood up to fight was laying nearly unconscious on the ground.

"Oi, You...!" Revolomon threw out, using the derogatory "kisama" form of the word, as he fired at DarkKnightmon.

Of course, the bullets simply bounced off of the black armor. DarkKnightmon glanced over at them. "So the Traitor returns."

"Can't be a traitor to something you never believed in!" Sparrowmon growled. "And you...! I never believed _you_!"

"Hmmf." DarkKnightmon mused. "And I suppose you think that makes a difference?"

* * *

Xros Four B burst into the clearing just in time to see the retreating form of DarkKnightmon jump through the closing barrier at the front of the temple.

"What the heck just happened here?" Shoutmon gaped at the scene in horror- Everyone was in some form of beaten-ness. Even Sparrowmon (well, Sally now) and Revolomon were struggling to stand.

"The Plan fell apart is what happened." Akari grumbled as she forced herself up, leaning on her Mic. Stand for support.

"DarkKnightmon went bonkers at the mention of Deckerdramon, went and K.O.'d everyone while Duskmon held Nene back." Lopmon recalled as she stared up at the sky. "Then when Stingmon tried to fight DarkKnightmon after he took out Revolomon and Sparrowmon, the barrier vanished and he got pulled inside by a beam of light. DarkKnightmon and Duskmon went after him and then you showed up."

"Okay." Shoutmon nodded as X4B broke down into his seperate components. "I get that. Just one question."

"What's that?" Akari asked, only shifting her eyes towards him.

"Who the heck is Deckerdramon?"

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

NEXT TIME!

"You MUST do the 'Love Love Dance'!"

"Deckerdramon, One of the few remaining Digimon who survived the Shattering."

"You have no Love in your heart! I refuse to join your team!"

"Oh, did I neglect to mention...?"

"Your Attacks cannot harm me."

"Next time, Digimon Xros Wars: _The Legendary Deckerdramon Moves!_"

**"XROS SHINKA: **_**PAILDRAMON**_**!"**

* * *

**KARAOKE ZONE SING OFFS! PART... SOMETHING SOMETHING.**

"You guys should sing!" Taiki started suddenly, breaking Lila and Zenjirou from their conversation.

"What?" They said simultaneously, "No way! We had enough of that in Jungle Zone!" with Zenjirou soundly adding "I Don't do karaoke."

"I'm sure you guys would do a great job." Taiki smiled at them. "Come on, it can't be _that _hard, could it?"

Zenjirou narrowed his eyes. "Alright, Mr. "it can't be that hard," Why don't _You _get up there and sing?"

"Tone deaf." Taiki replied nonchalantly. "I can't sing on key."

Zenjirou narrowed his eyes even further. "Is that so? Well..." A devious smirk appeared on his face. "If you get up there and prove that to me, then me an' Lila will go sing."

("What!" the Fairy stood up in surprise. "No! I can't! I won't!")

Taiki blinked Once- Twice- Thrice. "Alright. Deal."

With that, he got up and headed over to the bar where Astamon was currently holding a conversation with Kiriha.

* * *

_**One Horrendously offkey Karaoke session later...**_

* * *

Sally put her hands on Taiki's shoulders the moment he stepped off the stage to stop him from moving, looking him Straight into the eye. Her own eyes looked blood shot and she clearly had an expression of severe annoyance displayed within. "Taiki, We love you as a General and all, so please don't take this the wrong way."

"Don't worry. I won't." Taiki smiled at her, knowing what was comming.

"Do Not _**EVER **_sing again. Never Ever. _**EVER.**_ Not in a million years. Okay?" She glared at him.

Taiki's smile grew slightly. "Can Do!" With that, he slauntered over to the table that he, Akari, Lila, Zenjirou, and Shoutmon had been sharing.

He noted the expressions of those around the room with some glee, especially Lila and Zenjirou's reactions. While just about everyone seemed to have been covering their ears from the sound of his singing alone, those two were just staring at him in shock.

"So." he sat down, smiling at the duo. "Your turn."

* * *

As Lila and Zenjirou struggled to pick out a duet they could sing, Akari nudged Taiki in the arm with her elbow. "Hey, you were doing that just to get them on stage, right?"

"Yup." Taiki nodded.

"Okay." Akari smiled for a moment, then narrowed her eyes. "Don't ever do that again, okay? You nearly emancipated my eardrums."

"Sorry." Taiki smiled.

* * *

So, they took to the stage, a song chosen, and a reluctant look on both of their faces. But, by golly, they were going to have FUN!

Still.

Lila narrowed her eyes at Zenjirou. "This is all your fault for putting us through this _again_."

"I didn't think he'd go through with it!" Zenjirou paled. "Atleast we don't have to _dance."_

A sigh and a shudder passed between them.

"Atleast there's that." Lila nodded. "We're actually kinda doing the opposite, I guess..."

"You two ready?" Astamon asked from the bar.

A reluctant glance between them, and then they nodded.

"Cue that funky music." Kiriha smirked as Astamon started the track.

* * *

The music started out fairly fast, and you could almost hear the lyrics in it at the same time.

Zenjirou started up almost immediately. _"Tattaima jakimete kiduzita!"_

Lila chimed in. _"Koi ni ochita no da naa."_

_"Nijuuyo jikan kimi kimi kimi." _Zenjirou continued.

_"Ishiki sezaru wo emasen!" _Lila's foot started tapping to the beat, much to her startled annoyance.

_"nanka"_ Zenjirou sang, which Lila repeated. _"Itsumo to chigau kimi to"_

_"futari!"_She continued.

_"Gikochinai kaiwa masaka"_He sang.

_"Ryouomoi"_she sang.

_"Iya kataomoi"_He finished.

_"yabai! Shisen acchatta!"_ She finished to take a breath, then continued. _"Nani nani? Kono doki-doki?" _Zenjirou threw in a line of random sounds. _"Shikou kairou gucchagucha konsen..."_ Zenjirou added in another line of sounds. _"Konna, koto, Hajimete dayo."_ she motioned sighing as she continued. _"netsu demo aru no kanaa."_

With that, the song picked up pace.

_"Kyuuten chokka irasshatta koigokoro!" _Zenjirou started.

_"Acchuuma kao hakka de makkakka!" _Lila continued.

_"Ba-ba-Baka na? Te ga furueru zo!" _Zenjirou continued.

_"Kore ga, zoku ni iu "Koi" Nano?" _Lila sang.

_"Ya-Ya-yacchatta kaiwa kamimakuri!"_

_"Kimazui chinmoku ma-mi-mu-me-mo!"_

_"Kimi No" _Zenjirou sang.

_"Kimi No!" _Lila sang.

And then, then sang the next line together. _"kimochi shiritai yo ka-ka-kata kataomoi!"_

* * *

A few more verses along the same lines later...

* * *

_"Hatsukoi!"_Zenjirou sang.

_"Itsumo no tsuugakuro!"_Lila sang.

_"Pika-pika hikaru"_ He sang the first half of the line while she sang the second. _"I DO Fall in love!"_

And then they concluded by singing together. _"Sora mo tobesou sa ka-ka-kata kataomoi!"_

And then, there was much clapping and cheering by the audience.

* * *

"We are not doing that again." Zenjirou declared as they sat down.

"Aw, but everyone liked it!" Akari smiled at the duo.

"Doesn't matter." Lila crossed her arms. "Never. Again."

"Atleast until next time, you mean, right?" Shoutmon asked as he poked something on his plate with a fork.

The two stood dramatically, in unison, exclaiming very, very loudly: _**"NO!"**_

**TO BE CONTINUED TO PART... SOMETHING SOMETHING SOMETHING!**

...


	19. The Legendary Deckerdramon Moves!

Revolomon hit a tree with enough force to send a vertical crack along it's surface.

"Hmf." DarkKnightmon scoffed. "And that is what traitors get."

"You...!"

"Hm?" DarkKnightmon turned his attention towards the small voice that had dared speak up.

Stingmon.

"You won't get away with this!" he said as he forced himself up.

"Won't I?" DarkKnightmon asked.

"Your general resists you." Stingmon growled, staring at Duskmon and Nene. "Deckerdramon-sama won't open his gateway for the likes of you!"

DarkKnightmon raised his lance. "We'll see about that."

With that, he brought it down.

* * *

_*Cue Title Theme*_

**The Legendary Deckerdramon Moves! DarkKnightmon's true plan begins?**

* * *

Stingmon's eyes snapped open. He was dead. He had to be. That was the only reason he could see nothing but golden light around him. "so I failed..." he whispered.

"Oi!" Suddenly, a dragon's face hovered over his. "You aren't dead just yet, bucko!"

"XVmon!" Stingmon blinked and sat up, immediately regretting it due to the sudden pain that flared through his body. "What? Where am I? How are you even here?"

"You were brought into Deckerdramon's inner sanctum." Saberdramon's voice started from nearby.

Stingmon looked upward, and narrowed his eyes. No. It couldn't be...!

It was.

The golden glow was that of the protection barrier that surrounded Deckerdramon almost constantly. And Stingmon was right underneath him. "Why? Why did you bring me here?" he turned to XVmon. "Why did you drop the barrier!"

"Why shouldn't we have?" XVmon asked in return.

"Because that Knight was right ontop of me!" Stingmon explained. "If I made it in here, then so did he!"

To punctuate his point, a distant explosion sounded off. XVmon winced. "Okay, okay. I see your point..."

"If I can't stop him...!" Stingmon started to stand.

"Oi! You're not going anywhere until you get healed up." XVmon stopped him. "Saberdramon and I will hold him off if he even gets that close." he gave a thumbs up. "Don't worry about it."

_'But I have to.'_ Stingmon grimaced. _'That Knight... His intentions aren't pure!'_

* * *

Green Light faded as Cutemon's healing technique finished up. "There we go, all patched up, Kyu!"

"Thank you." Lily the Lilamon smiled at the bunny. However, that smile faded as Cutemon hopped off to heal someone else. "Stingmon..." she sighed, eyes cast down to the ground, but her ears tuned into the conversation occurring right next to her.

"What I want to know," Shoutmon started. "Is why DarkKnightmon wants with Deckerdramon, and why he'd capture his own General over everything else!"

"Whatever plans he had were thrown out the moment he heard that name." Akari noted. "Deckerdramon is a game-changer, and whatever happens next isn't anything we can guess based off of what we knew before."

"Even with Nene pretending to be enraged from the Shademon in Heaven Zone, he was ignoring her." Sally continued.

"We have to get in there." Taiki said as he glanced up at the door way, where Zenjirou and Revolomon were trying to break through. "Somehow, we have to get in there."

"That's going to be hard." Lopmon frowned as she walked over to them. "From what I've gathered from the locals, the barrier can only be opened by a display of love, and No-" she interrupted Shoutmon before he could say anything. "-It varies case to case and no-one has a set method for getting through besides the extremely vague 'ancient ritual' that nobody was willing to share the exact details of."

"The ancient ritual?" Lilly giggled slightly, cutting into their conversaition.

"That's exactly what everyone else did." Lopmon's frown grew. "Why?"

"It's a dance." The Lilamon explained. "A very embarrassing dance."

"Wes Dance?" The Red Pickmon asked as he popped into the scene. "Is it the Wes Dance? 'Cause I hear that's very embarassing!"

"No no." Lilly replied, shaking her hand in a "no way" manner. "It's way more embarrassing than that!"

("What the heck is a 'Wes Dance'?" Shoutmon whispered to Taiki.

"No clue." The boy General replied. "I think it's something from a video game, though."

"Ah." Shoutmon nodded. "What's a video game again?")

"Besides." Lopmon reminded the Pickmon. "It has to be an 'act of lo-'Oh." she stopped. "You are**_ kidding_** me." she turned towards the Fairy and glared. "Please tell me you don't mean _that _kind of Dance!"

"If you mean the 'Love Love dance', then yes." Lilly replied, blushing slightly at the mere _name_.

Lopmon recoiled, as if being punched in the face. **"**_**That **_**Dance?"**

"What the heck is the 'Love Love Dance'?" Shoutmon asked, not getting it.

"Something like the tango, but more like a mix between the shuffle and...well... I think Disco?" the Lilamon mused on it. "You know, I've never really thought of _what _it was before!"

Lopmon sat up immediately, sighing in relief. "That wasn't the Dance I was asking about then."

"What were you asking about then?" Taiki asked the bunny.

"N-Never you mind!" Lopmon's face was flushed red as she stammered her words out. "Just my ima-imagination getting away from m-m-me. That's all!"

"So." Akari turned towards Lilly. "What exactly is up with this dance?"

"Well..."

**BAGURA HQ_ _ _|**

Tactimon's boots stomped across the floor, carrying him past A confused Blastmon and a happy Lilithmon.

"Back so soon?" Lilithmon asked as she worked on filing her nails down.

Tactimon said nothing as he continued towards a nearby hallway- The hallway that lead directly to Baguramon's private chambers.

"What's gotten into him?" she frowned.

"He's a _Dame Dame_ Sore Loose he is!" The certain little "pet" of Lilithmon's jumped into the air. "He's feeling _Dame Dame _About being a_ Dame Dame_ looser! He's a_ Dame Dame _looser! _Dame Dame Dame Da_-!"

Suddenly, Blastmon _'yoink'_ed the creature out of the air. "Don't say _'No Good' _Eleven times!" he roared at it.

"..._me_..." it shrunk in size, cowering under Blastmon's glare.

* * *

Tactimon bowed as he placed his sword onto the table before him. Baguramon's chambers were pure white, a blinding contrast from the dark interior of the rest of the building. In fact, the room was so bright, that it was seemingly endless. The only visible surface in the entire room was the wall and it's door that Tactimon had entered through. "Lord Baguramon." The Tactician started. "I am afraid that I must ask you to remove the seal on my Sword."

_**"Ah?"**_ The Emperor's voice inquired from somewhere in the endless bright-shadow that made up the room, his words echoing off of unseen surfaces. _**"Has an opponent strong enough to require this finally surfaced?"**_

"The boy General, Kudo Taiki." Tactimon explained. "Holder of the Orange Xros Loader."

_**"Hmm..."**_ Baguramon mused as he began the process of unsealing Tactimon's Sword. _**"It seems that the warmest colors of these devices bring about the most spectacular luck."**_

"Indeed." Neither Tactimon nor his fellow generals had informed their boss about the team's name being "Xros Heart", nor the fact that Hinomoto Akari, holder of the Red Xros Loader, was with him. "We should be lucky that the only other known Xros Loaders are in the colder section of the spectrum."

_**"I Shudder to imagine what would happen if another Red Xros Loader were to show up." **_Baguramon said, the utter disgust in his voice prevalent.

"I agree." Tactimon agreed. "A second Red Xros Loader, or even a Yellow Xros Loader, would be disastrous." of course, his thoughts were continuing off of the fact that there _Was _a Red Xros Loader out there. Should a second one appear...?

_**"Thankfully,"**_ Baguramon started, bringing Tactimon's eyes to his now floating, shimmering, and un-sealing sword. _**"I have my top most researcher in the process of creating the **_**perfect**_** counter for these children's toys."**_

Tactimon's eyes narrowed within his helmet. _'What?'_

**JUNGLE ZONE_ _ _|**

"And that's that!" Lilly smiled as she finished showing the dance steps labeled on the board behind her, collapsible baton in hand.

Of course, those gathered from Xros Heart were staring at her in shock and awe, and all were blushing in some form or another. Hangyomon had grabbed Cutemon and Lopmon and dragged their attention elsewhere the moment she had revealed the _costumes_ that were required ("Ain't no way I'm letting you two see this through!" -Hangyo "It can't be anything worse than what I imagined!" -Lop "What did you imagine?" -Cute "N-Nothing!" -Lop) ; Dorulumon was staring at the map board behind Lilly (the Lilamon) with complete and total mortification ("How Mortifying!") ; Ballistamon had sprung leak withing some internal steam pipe (which Revolomon hastily began fixing) from the mid-way point of the dance; Zenjirou and Lila (the Lilymon) had their jaws on the ground ("We have to do _**THAT**_**?**!" they asked in unison) ; Atleast one PawnChessmon had gotten a nosebleed ("Hot Dog." was all he said) ; and Akari and Sally were openly blushing at the mere concept of the dance ("What the heck was that?" -Akari "Something that would probably have been cut out of any anime, manga, or novel adaptation of our adventures." -Sally "What?" -Akari "Nothing. Nevermind." -Sally).

What about Taiki, you ask?

* * *

**EARLIER.**

* * *

"Where are you going?" Zenjirou asked, mortified, as he and Lila (Lillymon) were dragged by Lilly (Lilamon) towards the rest of Xros Heart.

"Ah, I'm going to go check on Kiriha." Taiki smiled at the boy as he walked off in the same direction Blue Flare (and company) had gone off in. "Good luck!" he waved.

"Isn't this where your "can't turn my back on you!" attitude kicks in?" Lila pleaded as he vanished into the foliage.

* * *

**NOW.  
**

Yup. That's exactly what happened.

Let's go join him!

* * *

"Kiriha!" Taiki called out as he walked through the forest. "Where are you?"

Of course, the boy was probably sulking that his would-be girlfriend's lunatic partner went off and got her kidnapped. Kiriha really didn't seem like the 'save the Princess' type.

Taiki sighed. Ten minutes of walking and _nothing _so far. "Maybe I should turn back." he started. It was possible that Kiriha had left the Zone already, but...

It was at that moment that the Boy General of Xros Heart heard Gureimon's one-of-a-kind voice, saying thus-ly: "...And My back still hurts from that table flip at the end! Who the hell does that guy think he is? A giant city-robot?"

"His name is 'DarkKnightmon'-" Came MailBirdramon's voice. "-he most likely thinks of himself as a rogue hand of justice."

"Ehhh..." Gureimon said as Taiki entered the small clearing/swamp/pond/miniature-lake that the classic Trio of Blue Flare were residing in. "I still think he's trying to be Death City."

"You watch too many stray television signals." MailBirdramon remarked, his attention swaying over towards Taiki. "Oh, and look, there's Xros Heart's other general."

"Hey Taiki!" Gureimon waved at the boy.

This, of course, caught Kiriha's attention, which had been preoccupied with the clouds over head. His head didn't move, but his eyes shifted to the side. "What do you want?"

"Not much." Taiki said. "Just wanted to make sure you're okay."

"Ch." Kiriha's eyes went back to the clouds as he scoffed. "I'm about as okay as a water Buffalo."

("What's a Water Buffalo?" Gureimon asked.

**Whap!**

MailBirdramon slapped him with his wing. "Quiet!")

"Heh, I guess so." Taiki laughed. And after a few moments of awkward silence, Kiriha spoke up again.

"So, why are you here?" he asked. "Really?"

"We're going to try to open the barrier and go after Nene." Taiki explained. "I thought you'd want to be there when we did it."

"Why would I?" Kiriha asked, eyes narrowing at a certain ':3' shaped cloud, tilted at such an angle that the '3' shaped looked more like an 'M' and the dots like eyes.

"Well." Taiki started. "We've already saved Nene once already." Kiriha flinched slightly. "And besides, isn't she your girlfriend? I don't think it's polite to rescue someone else's girlfriend twice."

Beat.

Beat.

Beat.

Beat.

Beat.

Beat.

Beat.

Beat.

"Oooooh!" Gureimon howled lowly. "That was one unhealthy incindiary right there!"

"Taiki." Kiriha started, his voice emotionless.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to give you a three second head start." Kiriha said as he got up. "Then I'm going to kill you."

"Eh?" Taiki blinked. "What?"

"I'm going to ground you into a fine powder and use it in place of powdered coffee for even saying such a thing!" Kiriha roared as he started running towards Taiki.

"Mandolin?" A Gaossmon, one of Kiriha's rarely seen digimon, asked as it held up said musical instrument in it's mouth.

"Eh?" Gureimon shrugged. "Why not."

"Ole!" And with that, the Gaossmon strummed a few chords as the chase scene around the small pond/lake/swamp began.

How he was even playing it, even I don't know.

It's probably best you don't think about it.

...

You just _**did**_, didn't you?

Let's...

Let's change perspectives real quick, shall we?

**BAGURA HQ_ _ _|**

Suddenly, a transmission cut onto the main screen: Kongoumon.

"Oh? The bug's still alive?" Lilithmon asked, raising an amused eyebrow.

_"Of course I'm alive! I've been left here along with the Remaining GrandKuwagamon forces!"_ The golden beetle shouted, annoyed. _"Where's general Tactimon? I need to speak to him immediately!"_

"He's off in Lord Baguramon's chamber." Lilithmon stated, crossing her arms. "They've asked not to be disturbed."

_"I see..."_ Kongoumon frowned as he considered his next move. _"Xros Heart and Blue Flare have yet to move from their position outside of the temple- the other team has gone inside. Please tell Tactimon-sama that I am going ahead with the next rush attack this evening! They won't know what hit them!"_

"Fine." Lilithmon was painting her nails now, not even paying attention. "Whatever you say."

Kongoumon sweatdropped. _'And she's one of The Three Generals?'_

**JUNGLE ZONE_ _ _|**

Later that night, after much rehearsing...

Xros Heart and the Jungle Zone natives were gathered around a stage that had been built in front of the entrance way, Lilly the Lilamon along with two robed figures stood on stage, with the flower Digimon holding a borrowed Microphone. "Hello everyone!" she waved. "Today we're going to unseal the main temple door so we can go get Stingmon, and stop that big ol' meanie DorkWhatsisface!" the nickname earned several amused snickers and guffaws. "So! If you're all ready for tonight's entertainment!" She started walking backwards off the stage. "I give you: _**THE LOVE LOVE DANCE**_!"

With that, Ballistamon (Xrossed with Starmon and several Pickmon into a giant spotlight) turned on the Spotlight at the two figures, who- reluctantly- threw off their robes to reveal themselves as Zenjirou and Lila the Lillymon, dressed in- well- costumes I'd rather not describe, as to spare your (and my) sanity.

"Let's..." They gulped, their faces thoroughly flushed red. "Love Love Dance!"

Most everyone cheered them on as they began.

I say 'most' because Dorulumon, One PawnChessmon, Revolomon, Hangyomon (Keeping Lopmon and Cutemon from leaving their small group for fear of their sanity slipping) and Beelzebmon were standing at the edge of the clearing, trying their best not to watch.

I say 'Trying their best' because while Cutemon was respecting his Sensei's orders and occupied himself with watching the stars overhead (instead of on stage), Lopmon kept insisting that it couldn't possibly be any worse than what she had imagined and kept trying to rejoin the main group. Much to the other's annoyances, they kept taking turns dragging her back into the relative safety of the trees, and ended up scarring their own eyes in the process.

"How mortifying." Dorulumon remarked, especially as the Pucchiemon and Dondokomon upped the pace the music.

Now, Honestly, If I, the author, were inside this world that I'm writing this record of, I'd be standing right along side these guys. The dance is just that ridiculous. It's just _**THAT**_ silly and stupid. It is **THAT **mortifying.

Which is exactly why I'm not describing it. At all.

All you need to know is that the dance and all those participating in it released such a strong wave of emotion that inside the temple, Deckerdramon was snapped out of his musings. _'What Strong Love!' _he thought, immediately spitting out a bridge of hard light out of his mouth towards the entrance of the temple.

* * *

As it rushed over DarkKnightmon, Nene, and Duskmon's heads, the Demon Knight smirked to himself. _'We are close.'_

And then, several MegaKabuterimon burst out of the ground, preparing to strike at him.

"The games begin!" he laughed.

* * *

Outside, the barrier vanished, and the bridge of hard light flowed out of it's entrance, the door was opened, and Xros Heart was ready to move in.

That is, if MailBirdramon hadn't beaten them through first, foregoing the bridge and flying straight on through the doorway.

"Kiriha!" Akari blinked in surprise.

"See ya there, Taiki!" Sparrowmon rushed through next, carrying the three Monitamon on her back.

"Now we need to go through!" Taiki started as he jumped onto the bridge. "Akari, Lopmon, Knightmon, Pawnchessmons-!"

"We'll stay here!" Akari cut him off, pointing at the sky. "We need to take them out!" Indeed, there was a swarm of GrandKuwagamon in the sky, the lead one piloted by none other than Kongoumon. Bagura was comming. "You take Xros Four through, form Xros Five when you catch up with Sparrowmon and Kiriha." She ordered.

"Akari!" Shoutmon protested, "I don't think I can _do _Xros Five right!"

"Sure you can!" she gave a thumbs up. "We're both the same in our base codes, it should work just fine!"

"Enough Dallying!" Dorulumon said as he hopped onto the bridge, Lopmon hopping off of his back and onto Akari's head as he did so. "We need to get moving."

"I'll stay here and help hold Bagura back." Beelzebmon said suddenly. "Revolomon too!"

"ERh Wha?" The Gun slinger jumped in surprise. "Me?"

"Hangyomon!" Dorulumon ordered. "You and Cutemon help out."

"Sir Yes sir, Sensei!" they saluted.

"Taiki." Shoutmon jumped onto the bridge. "Let's go!"

"Right!" With that, he stomped down onto the bridge, and, suddenly, it pulled back into the temple at the speed of light, taking all those on board with it straight towards the temple.

Somehow, impossibly, it seemed as if the inside of the temple was bigger than the outside. Maybe it was a trick of the light, though?

"Everyone!" Taiki held up his Xros Loader. **"DIGI-XROS!"**

"Beelzebmon!" Akari held up her Xros Loader. "Revolomon! **DIGIXROS!"**

Two cries of _**"DIGI-XROS!"**_roared out, and with that-

The Battle Begins!

* * *

_*cue NEVER GIVE UP! (TV Size)*_

* * *

There was a thud as the Light bridge vanished entirely, leaving Taiki, Lila, Zenjirou, and Xros Four standing before Deckerdramon, Stingmon, XVmon and Saberdramon.

"Welcome! Warriors of Love!" Deckerdramon began. "I Welcome you to the temple of Love! And now I shall begin the process of-!" Taiki blinked, then jumped when he saw that Lila and Zenjirou were still there, effectively cutting the Golden God off.

"Wah! Why are you still wearing that!" he held an arm out to cover his eyes.

"We didn't get time to change!" They said, annoyed.

"Zenjirou and Lila!" Stingmon started. "I'm glad you're allright!"

"I...!" Deckerdramon tried to continue again.

"Don't forget about me!" Dorulumon said, annoyed, from within the DigiXros.

"Eh? You know those guys?" XVmon asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Um..." Deckerdramon started.

"Just the two of them." Stingmon started. "I only saw you for a moment before you went off with Beelzebmon." he paused, then pointed at Xros Four. "Erm, you are that wolf guy's evolved form, right?"

"Excuse...?" Deckerdramon tried again.

"Different form." Dorulumon stated. "We Digi-Xrossed."

"DigiXros!" the warrior's eyes widened. "That's amazing!"

"...Me?" Deckerdramon failed, again.

"Taiki!" Not a moment before anyone could say anything more, MailBirdramon showed up, with Kiriha on his back. "There you are!"

"Oi! Another one!" Deckerdramon remarked to himself.

"It looks like we got here before DarkKnightmon!" Taiki said not a moment before...

**BAM!**

A MegaKabuterimon was thrown out of the foliage and onto the ground just as DarkKnightmon and Duskmon (holding the struggling Nene still) appeared.

"Just before, in fact." MailBirdramon agreed.

"Let's teach this guy some manners, shall we?" Shoutmon asked as he cracked his knuckles.

"Hey, you know that's not good for you, you know!" Starmon pointed out.

"Eh? Who cares?" Shoutmon rolled his neck, settling his eyes on DarkKnightmon, and pointing a finger at Duskmon. "Oi! Who the hell do you think you are holding a girl hostage like that!"

"I am DarkKnightmon." The 'Mon replied. "I am the main DigiXros of Team Twilight. This girl is my General."

"That still doesn't give you the right to do that, you know!" Shoutmon retorted, clenching his fists. "She's a living being just like you and me! Being a General doesn't give you the right to hold her in such an embarrassing position like that!" She simply had her arms restrained behind her back, not as embarassing as if she were to have her hands over her head, tied to the ceiling.

"You're fired up today, aren't you?" Taiki asked.

"After a show like that, who wouldn't be!" Starmon threw in. "Now let's teach that guy some manners, brother!"

"I'm not here to fight you." DarkKnightmon said. "I simply wish to talk to DeckerDramon."

"**OBJECTION! **All those MegaKabuterimon you slaughtered say otherwise, mister!" XVmon pointed a claw at him, Ace Atourney style.

"I rarely side with my zealous companion," Saberdramon began, her blue wings flaring open wide, "but I do believe there's a first time for everything!"

"You have no love in your heart at all!" Deckerdramon replied, finally finding a chance to enter the conversation. "I refuse to talk to such a callous creature!"

"You heard the Love God!" Stingmon stood up. "Leave this Zone at once!"

"And Leave my Nene alone!"

Suddenly, Sparrowmon rammed into Duskmon's back, forcing him to the ground, and releasing the poor girl who hasn't even had a line this entire episode.

"Sparrowmon!" She cried out in surprise. There. Fixed.

"Just a second!" Sparrowmon switched to her human form to continue pounding on Duskmon, finally sending him into the realm of the unconscious. "Nene!" She leaped to hug her friend.

"Sparrowmon!" She smiled, returning the hug.

"Reload!" Kiriha held up his Xros Loader. **"GUREIMON!"**

The Dinosaur reloaded out of thin air, right behind DarkKnightmon, his left foot landing right on the unconscious Duskmon, enticing more pain from the Dark Warrior. _**"YO! LAGANN CLUSTER! HOW'S IT GOING?" **_he roared, grinning at his own private joke that nobody would figure out until a few months later when he finally got around to adding a newly started story to his FanFiction(Dot)Net account.

Yes, this is getting awfully meta awfully fast, isn't it?

Anyways, that long paragraph above was just a ruse to distract DarkKnightmon from spotting Nene and Sparrowmon moving over towards Taiki.

**"MAILBIRDRAMON!"** Kiriha continued. **"DIGI-XROS!"**

**"XROS FOUR! SPARROWMON!"** Taiki ordered, holding up his Xros Loader. _**"DIGI-XROS!"**_

**"METALGUREIMON!"**

**"VICTORY FUSION: XROS FIVE!"**

DarkKnightmon blinked. "Well. This is going downhill, isn't it?"

"Show him the true power of Blue Flare, MetalGureimon!" Kiriha ordered.

"Tear him to pieces, Xros Five!" Taiki and Nene ordered.

* * *

Back with the others...

**"DEATH THE CANON... **_**SPIRAL!"**_

Revolomon replaced Beelzebmon's left arm, transforming into an identical version of his normal Canon.

Perfect Symmetry.

Symmetry which was ruined by the three white stripes that had randomly appeared on Beelzebmon's mask and continued half way across his hair.

Oh well! Back to the battle: Twin green energy blasts launched out of the twin mouths of the twin blasters and spiraled their way through anything in their path- Which in this case happened to be the GrandKuwagamon in the skies surrounding him.

**"CHECKMATE BREAK!"**

The PawnChessmon speared through their opponents via Knightmon and a Woodmon's combined efforts to fling the little warriors into the sky.

"Let's show them our fighting spirit!" Akari grinned. "Show 'em how we roll, _**XROS HEART**_!"

* * *

And now back to the others.

"You're a fool if you thought I didn't see this coming." DarkKnightmon replied casually as he ducked, dodged, and auto-parried every attack thrown his way. "I _did _plan for this. I know all of your Digi-Xrossed forms and their attacks- so I memorized their attack patterns and how much power your individual forms have and I adjusted my armor and own reaction times to better suit them."

**"METEOR BUSTER ATTACK!"**A Burning passionate fist was blocked with a black, gloved fist, and it's body was sent flying into the forest near by.

**"GIGA DESTROYA!"**Blue Flaming missiles smashed into him, exploding resoundingly, but the mysterious black armor was unscathed.

"'How?'" He quoted. "Your feeble minds may ask: 'How can this be?'" He causally backhanded Xros Five's Sword. "It's simple, one word really."

"Out with it then!" Kiriha growled.

"Shademon." The Knight replied. "One word- A name."

For everyone who hadn't been in Heaven Zone, the name meant nothing.

"What the heck is a Shademon?" XVmon asked.

"Something evil by the sounds of it!" Deckerdramon replied.

For those who had, however. They shuddered.

"Shademon possess people, they mess with their minds." Taiki explained. "Nene was dragged into a Dragon full of them."

"It was terrifying." The girl narrowed her eyes at DarkKnightmon. "I didn't realize it until I got pulled out, but he put one inside me too!"

"Thankfully it's gone now!" Sparrowmon sighed from within Xros Five. "Killed with the rest of it's species!"

"They're extinct now." Dorulumon narrowed his eyes. "How do they relate to your immortality?"

"Is that what you think?" DarkKnightmon asked, head actually tilting slightly to a side. "That they're all extinct?" He laughed. "Oh no, they're far from it."

He snapped his fingers, and, suddenly, Nene grew a second shadow. As did everyone else. But Nene's was the most dramatic of them all.

"Shademon are the very shadows of the Digital World." DarkKnightmon elaborated. "You cannot kill them all. For the brighter the light, the darker the shadow." He smirked to himself. "Normally, Shademon are harmless, but the ones I special ordered have increased intelligence gained the ability possess others, among other powers. My very armor is made up to mimic one of their abilities, and that is the secret of my Immortality."

"That doesn't explain anything!" Shoutmon explained. "Not why my attacks keep bouncing off of you!"

"You see, I recorded the shadows of all of your forms while using the Monitamon to watch your battles." DarkKnightmon laughed. "And therefore, I know the exact wavelengths at which they operate." his eyes narrowed. "Meaning I can adjust my own wavelengths to match and therefore they cancel out."

"You're a dirty thief then!" Starmon narrowed his eyes to match their opponent.

"Add in the fact that I took Nene's Xros Loader..." DarkKnightmon shrugged. "This is True."

Taiki narrowed his eyes as well, but this time in thought. _'he knows the attacks of things he's seen before. So...'_ his eyes drifted over to Stingmon and XVmon. _'What about something he _hasn't_ seen before?'_

_*cue DIGIXROS!*_

He whipped out his Xros Loader, aiming it at the duo. **"XVMON! STINGMON!"**

"What?" DarkKnightmon's eyes were dragged over towards the boy. "What are you doing! Stop it!"

**"DIGI-XROS!"**

Kiriha's eyes widened slightly, catching on. **"RELOAD: CYBERDRAMON!"**

**"XVMON!"**

**"STINGMON!"**

**"XROS **_**SHINKA!"**_

_*cut to We are Xros heart!*_

**"CYBERDRAMON! METALGUREIMON!"** Kiriha ordered. **"Digi Xros!"**

**"****PAILDRAMON!****"**

_**"CYBERLAUNCHER!"**_

The Dragon-Man Pail Driving Monster was in the sky immediately, not even casting a shadow for DarkKnightmon to mimic.

"What the!"

It was at that moment his eyes drifted over to the Blue Flare Xros- A Massive cannon manned by MetalGureimon.

"Heh." Gureimon smirked. "I'm going to dissect you now!"

_**"DESPERADO **__**BLASTER!**__**" **_Paildramon opened fire with the two massive cannons mounted to his waist, letting loose a spew of blue laser.

"Resonance at 100%." MailBirdramon stated. "Noise level at 20%. Feedback in Five...Four..."

"THREETWOONE!" Gureimon finished at once. **"FIREE! GO GO GO GO GOOOO!"**

A Massive energy blast nearly as thick around as DarkKnightmon was tall launched out of the massive CyberLauncher's mouth.

The first attack pelted DarkKnightmon's armor, creating miniature explosions that caused his armor to actually _crack _but otherwise did nothing.

The second, however...

**EAR-SHATTERING-KABOOM!**

* * *

When the smoke cleared, DarkKnightmon was nowhere to be seen.

I mean, who wouldn't be nowhere to be seen when there's a giant impact crater right over where you were standing?

"YAHOOOOO!" Gureimon cheered. "We blasted that guy so hard his data got hard-erased! Haha! Not a speck in sight!"

"That was amazing!" Paildramon landed on the ground, talking in Stingmon's voice. "I had no idea you could just Digi-Xros anyone!" with that, he split back into his component forms.

"So that's A DigiXros, eh?" XVmon raised an eyebrow. "Not too shabby!"

"And now he's gone for good." Nene sighed in relief. "Now Sparrowmon and I can keep looking for my sister in peace."

Deckerdramon went to say something when, out of the center of the crater, two small mounds burst open- Revealing two unique digimon.

Both of them were clad in black armor, but one while was bestial in form, the other was humanoid. Both shared traits that were immediately recognizable as belonging to DarkKnightmon.

"Well." Speaking of, the Humanoid one started talking in the Immortal's voice. "That went well."

"What the hell!" Shoutmon's jaw fell towards the 'ground' inside the Digi-Xros. "How did he survive _**that!**_"

"Ehhhh..." The beast rolled it's head to the side, tongue sticking out of it's mouth slightly. "How did we survive what?" It spoke in a voice neither feminine nor masculine.

"Hmmf." The Skull chested warrior brushed some dirt off of his shoulders. "It seems you've managed to force us back into our component forms." He motioned towards the beast. "This is my sibling, DeadlyAxmon."

"Helluuuu." the beast's head rolled to the other side, tongue still sticking out lazily.

"I am SkullKnightmon." The Mon said. "And as you may have guessed, we are the components of the being called DarkKnightmon."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Kiriha face-palmed.

"To be fair, I did say I was a Digi-Xros." He pointed out.

"DOH!" Gureimon winced within his Xrossed form.

"Such a pest." MailBirdramon shook his head.

"And as I also mentioned before, I have Nene's Xros Loader." SkullKnightmon said, holding up the black device. "I have the ability to fix this inconvenience at will." He activated the device, enveloping him and his sibling in a blinding flash of dark energy. _**"XROS OPEN!"**_

When the light faded, SkullKnightmon was holding DeadlyAxmon as a..giant... ax...

"Oh for crying out loud!" Saberdramon took to the skies. "It's time I taught you a lesson!"

"I think not." SkullKnightmon hefted the Ax and threw it through the air.

"Hey brooooo!" DeadlyAxmon cried out as he spun rapidly. "I've never done the spinning thing before!" Literally, it was crying, even as it smashed into Saberdramon's chest and rebounded bluntly, having connected at the handle instead of the blade. "I Don't know how do deal with this!" The 'Mon continued as it's ax form fell back towards the ground below.

With in Xros Five, everyone sweat-dropped. "What the heck?" Shoutmon blinked.

"I don't get it." Sparrowmon blinked as well. "I Just don't get it."

"This is wrong on so many levels." Dorulumon didn't even blink.

"N'gah." Ballistamon threw in his two cents.

"What kind of brother is he, Oh Brother!" Starmon's shades had slid down his face, revealing his blinking eyes.

SkullKnightmon caught the DeadlyAxmon again, and activated the Xros Loader. **"XROS OPEN!"**with a flash, they separated back into their component forms. "You see, we cannot be defeated. It is pointless to struggle."

"There are stars and planets floating around my head." DeadlyAxmon said, eyes swirling. "I don't think I can handle astronomy right now..."

"DarkKnightmon!" Nene called out. "You said you'd help me find my sister once, but seeing how you treat your own brother is sickening! I shouldn't have accepted your help at all!"

"Wah! There's yelling!" DeadlyAxmon's eyes wrenched shut. "I don't know how to deal with the yelling!"

"Ssh, my sibling." SkullKnightmon 'soosh'ed as he patted his hand against the beasts head, making soft 'pap' noises against the dazed 'mon's armor. "soon it shall all be over." He held up the Xros Loader. "And you won't have to deal with it anymore."

"Good...I like the darkness..." The beast said as, in a blinding flash of light, DarkKnightmon reformed.

"You see, it's ironic that you bring up your sister now." DarkKnightmon said as he summoned his twin ended lance. "For, I think it's time that I come clean with something important."

"And what's that?" Shoutmon's eyes narrowed.

"Yes. What's so important that you wait until _**NOW **_to say it!" Kiriha roared, demanding to know rather than asking.

"You see, Nene." At that moment, XVmon was flung to the ground. "I've not been honest about why I promised you I would help." SNAP! Stingmon was flung back into the half-statue-Deckerdramon. "And the fact that you have now met my sibling is reason enough for me to say what it is I've lied about exactly."

BANG! MetalGureimon+CyberLauncher exploded back into his component forms, each lying on the ground, groaning in pain. The explosion, however, did something more. Kiriha was now trapped under one of MailBirdramon's wings. "D..Damn you...!"

"Out with it!" Deckerdramon ordered. "You vile fiend!"

"Nene." DarkKnightmon began. "The truth is..."

WHAM! Xros Five was sent flying into the nearby wall in pieces, all of them unconscious, or near about.

"I am the one who kidnapped your sister." He concluded as the golden Ninja appeared at his side.

"_Good day_." He bowed his head, speaking in English. _"How's it going?"_

Before anyone could react, Duskmon had his blades primed to slash open Taiki and Nene's necks.

"What the-!" Taiki gasped in surprised. "Let us go you...!"

"No." Nene whispered, eyes wide. "You can't be...!"

"Oh but I am." DarkKnightmon said with a laugh. "You see, the Xros Loader I stole from you is the one you stole from your sister, which I gave to her in the first place." his eyes narrowed. "A year, infact, before I pulled her back, taking you along for the ride."

"You...You...!" Sally (human form now) began pushing herself up.

**Klunk.**

With in a flash, the Ninja had his foot on her shoulders, pinning her back down roughly. "Stay put please, Or else I'll have to hurt you. _And I'm not that Kind of Man."_he said the last sentence in English.

"Gah!" She gasped. "Let me go!"

"I think not, _little sister._" he said. "I'm afraid this is where you get off. _Tickets Please?_"

* * *

The battle outside wasn't going well anymore.

The GrandKuwagamon were just too much for the low-level Digimon to handle.

"We're going to have to retreat into the temple!" Akari started. "That's the only way we'll...!"

_*cue BLAZING BLUE FLARE, Instrumental*_

Suddenly, a barrage of missiles launched out of the top of said temple, obliterating a massive hole in the center of their group.

"What! The! Hell!" Kongomon's eyes widened. "**WAS **_**THAT!"**_

Suddenly, there was a massive groan as the very top of the temple folded away into itself on very rusty hinges. There was a massive billowing of steam out of the now open roof of the temple; Hydraulics hissed, and motors whirled as a giant platform lifted itself up from the center of the temple.

"Is that..." Lopmon's eyes widened.

"It can't be...!" A Gekomon lisped in surprise. "It just can't be!"

"It's...!" a Keramon began. "Deckerdramon-Sama!"

Indeed, ontop of the platform that had now locked itself into place was Deckerdramon, only now nolonger golden and shiny and stuck in place as a statue. His red eyes were narrowed in determination, his shiny blue and green-grey armor glistening in the star light, his ... back mounted Missile launchers unfolded and primed for the ready. There were other Digimon standing next to him, Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Sparrowmon, one Monitamon, the Starmons, Gureimon, MailBirdramon, Several Golemon, a dozen Gaossmon, Stingmon, XVMon, Saberdramon... All of them ready to fight.

"Let's go!" Shoutmon roared as he leaped down to the field below. "Akari!" he said once he landed, holding his hand out.

"Right!" She flung the Red Xros Loader over.

"EVERYONE!" Shoutmon roared. "For the Sake of Taiki and Nene and Kiriha! Let's blow off some steam and _**DIGIXROS!"**_

"RIGHT!" The Xros Five components leaped forward, each of them Xrossing in a particular way with other digimon, never into a whole.

Akari, Sparrowmon, and Lopmon, Xros Shinka: **"JETURUIEMON!"**(Turuiemon Xros Two with Sparrowmon's wings on her back.)

Dorulumon and Ballistamon, Digi Xros: **"BALLISTAMON SR!"**(You first saw this one in Island Zone.)

Gureimon and MailBirdramon, Xros Shinka: **"METALGUREIMON!"**(Need I describe?)

Beelzebmon, Revolomon, and Starmons, Digi Xros: **"METEORITE CANNON!" **(His dual matching cannons gained Starmon shaped targeting boards and the mouths grew Pickmon horns/)

Stingmon and XVmon, Xros Shinka: **"PAILDRAMON!"**(Come on.)

The four Digi-Xrosses jumped into battle, given cover by the one and only missile barrage storm:

**"DECKERDRAUNCHER!"**

**"XROS CUTTER!" **Blazing fire slashes cut through those in Turuiemon's path.

**"HEXAGONAL CANNON!" **The six winding, snaking, energy blasts tore their way through several Kuwagamon heads.

**"GIGA DESTROYA!" **Massive energy blasts smashed into the Bagura scum, deleting them on site.

**"SPIKING FINISH!" **Spears launched out of Paildramon's fingers and the spikes mounted on his hands, spearing all those of his supposed evolved form.

The twin Cannons wielded by Beelzebmon, let loose green meteorite barrages as he took to the air above the incoming swarm. _**"**_**GREEN MILE IMPACT-**_**THE SPIRAL!"**_

And soon, Kongoumon found himself floating in the sky with nothing to support him but his own wings. He gulped as the massive, enraged Digimon of Blue Flare closed in on him. "Uhh, Can't we be fri-?"

**"TRIDENT CLAW!" **MetalGureimon flung his armored fist forward and...

**SMASH!**

The bug shattered into data particles. "GUESS NOT!"

* * *

As the smoke from the battle cleared up, several voices were geared up for battle, two of them engaged in a fight just the same.

"They did **WHAT!**" Akari yelled.

"DarkKnightmon kidnapped Taiki, Kiriha, and Nene, and took their Xros Loaders too." Shoutmon repeated. "He took out everyone as soon as he reloaded them. We couldn't do anything."

"I heard you the first time." She sighed. "Good grief."

"That damn ninja!" Sally crushed a rather thick tree branch with her bare hands. "I'm going to Kill him!"

"Moni!" The lone Monitamon said. "Atleast We know where they are, thanks to my companions tagging along!"

_Flash back_

_Two Monitamon quickly transformed themselves into little badges of their faces and hid themselves inside Taiki's vest and Nene's Jacket pockets. "moni!"_

_end Flash back._

"Dust Zone!" Dorulumon scoffed. "If only I hadn't opened my big mouth earlier."

"DarkKnightmon's taking a risk." Hangyomon started. "From what Sally and The Monitamon said, Dust Zone has always been their base of operations."

"Yeah!" Revolomon twirled one of his pistols. "We know where they are and what their base's layout is! We can break in at any time!"

"I don't care even if he upgraded his security a dozen times since then." Gureimon clenched his fists and teeth. "I'm going to smash right through that tower of his!"

"I'm coming too." Deckerdramon said, his booming voice carrying the large distance from the top of the temple to down below. "It's my fault for not undoing the protection field sooner. If I had, then maybe..."

"Don't sweat it, old man." XVmon jabbed a thumb at his chest. "I'm going to stay here and protect this place along with Stingmon."

"In that case, I'll be leaving as well." Saberdramon said. "I barely fought at all in that last battle!"

"We've got the rest of the team assembled." Lopmon said as she and Cutemon walked up. "Lots of the Natives are insisting that they come with us."

"I made sure only to let in those who could take my punch!" Cutemon smashed his fist into his open hand.

"Right then." Akari smirked as she adjusted her hat. "Looks like we're off to the next Zone..."

**"DUST ZONE! HERE WE COME!"**

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

NEXT TIME:

_"DIGIMON XROS WARS TWO PART SPECIAL!"_

"I am Puppetmon! Pleasure to meet you!"

"The Name's GrandLocomon..."

"Kotone!"

"Taiki!"

"Akari!"

"Why are we shouting our names again?"

"Xros Wars two part special: _Demonic Light! DarkKnightmon's Moving Plot Explained!_ and _Great Xros! Engine King G9's Glorious Battle!_"

"Watch it or I'll take your soul!"

"Gureimon."

"_Whaaaat_?"

* * *

**A.N.: Well. This was fun to write! And next up comes _my_ most anticipated part of this AU: Dust Zone. Why? Well, you'll see, if the above titles aren't enough to give it away. ^_^; Anyways, the next update for this one is going to be a double update like with Lake Zone, two chapters at once! Finally, see if you can spot all the references I sneaked into this chapter. Soul Eater, Gurren Lagann, and atleast one Random fanfiction story I've read recently got some lines thrown in. :) Now then, Until next time! **


	20. DKnightmon's Plot Explained!

**A.N.: REMEMBER! DOUBLE UPDATE TIME! THAT MEANS TWO EPISODES AT ONCE! ALSO: OST'S OTHER THAN ONES FROM XROS WARS MAY APPEAR. YOU'LL WANT TO DO A SECOND READ THROUGH ONCE YOU FINISH WITH THESE SONGS IN PLAY. THERE'LL BE A LIST AT THE END OF EACH CHAPTER, SO YOU CAN FIND 'EM. ^_^;**

* * *

Grey eyes cracked open to the sound of metal wheels clattering on rusted tracks.

A Train whistle sounded, and Kudo Taiki's eyes focuses immediately on the bright blue sky above. "What the!" He winced from the brightness, eyes closing once again.

With a groan, he sat up, rubbing his head. "Where am I?" The last thing he remembered was...

_DarkKnightmon stood with the golden ninja at his side._

_Xros Five being broken down into his seperate forms._

_Duskmon holding them at blade point._

"Shoutmon!" He jumped up... Or tried to, at least. "Wah!" His feet were chained directly to the floor, he wouldn't even be able to pace across the floor if he wanted to. "What the..?" he examined the cuff-links around his ankles. Rusted, tight, and uncomfortable. Worse? The rust was already splattered around the edges of his socks. So that meant...

Either he'd been chained up for a really long time, or the atmosphere of the Zone itself caused metal to rust rather exponentially.

"Dust Zone." A female voice said to his left.

"Huh?" Taiki glanced over towards Nene, also chained to the floor of their little cage. "Nene!"

"We're in Dust Zone." She repeated, monotone, emotionless. "It's DarkKnightmon's base of operations. Team Twilight's base of operations. My base of operations." Another train whistle. "Sparrowmon...Kotone..." She stared up at the tower they were being dragged towards and sighed.

Taiki turned towards his right, spotting a still unconscious Kiriha on the ground, and the back side of the train that was pulling their small, portable cage along the rusted tracks. They were headed towards a tower. Massive, tall, spiraling- Actually, it more closely resembled the infamous tower in Seattle than anything else. He narrowed his eyes. "Why are we being transported by train?"

"Dust Zone's atmosphere is corrosive due to massive wavelengths caused by whatever's buried under the tower." Nene said. "And since the tower is at the center of the zone, that's also where the distortions are the worst. The closer to the center you are, the worse off the distortions." she sighed. "The Distortions prevent the Zone Transfer functions of the Xros Loaders from working properly. You can only enter or leave at the furthest edges of the Zone."

"Then..." Taiki reached for his Xros Loader, which was missing. "Even if we had them...?"

"We'd be trapped here as long as we're DarkKnightmon's prisoners." She confirmed.

_*cue Gurren Lagann OP1: Sora iro Days, TV size*_

Taiki looked up at the sky, eyes narrowed. "I don't know what he wants, or what he's going to do." his fists clenched. "But there is no way we're going to let DarkKnightmon win!"

And, as he stared up at the sky...

He saw it.

A shooting star, barely visible through all the dust in the air and their continual forward motion.

And so, he wished upon it.

* * *

**DIGIMON XROS WARS**

**A.U. ZERO TWO!**

* * *

_Can you hear it?_

_This voice of mine was pulled _

_Into the endless darkness!_

Dusty winds blow through Akari's hair, her eyes narrowed at the tower in the distance.

_If the world has any meaning, _

_Then these feelings aren't futile!_

Trailmon of all kinds rush about the scattered train tracks, carrying their heavy loads towards a massive building. A lone girl watched these Trailmon with anger burning in her eyes.

_I was crushed by my longing,_

_And had given up,_

In the abandoned ruins of a train silo, a Massive Train Digimon sighed in defeat, his very soul buried under crushing anguish.

_Without even knowing the color of the endless sky._

Also physically buried within his own little pile of dirt and trash was a puppet boy, his eyes were burning with resolve at the sky visible through the hole in the debris above him.

_I began to run, _

_Because my feelings, even now,_

_Are definitely beating against my heart!_

With resolve and determination, Xros Five fused together, taking off towards the sky, carrying Akari and Zenjirou on his shoulders. Right next to them, MetalGureimon soared in the sky, roaring loudly.

_The me of today,_

_Will continue towards our destination,_

At the controls of the certain Prison Trailmon, Duskmon's eyes narrowed at the tower, ignoring the complaints of his subconscious.

_We'll amass our own tomorrows!_

Inside the depot silo the Trailmon were taking their massive collection of junk into, a lone cybernetic dragon smirked inwardly towards himself as his radar board picked up the two Digi-Xroses.

_Yes, the answer is always right here!_

Xros Five and MetalGureimon flew over a hill, and found themselves over-looking the Zone's only town.

Akari's eyes narrowed in determination, spying the tower in the distance, hanging like an ominous omen.

She gave a nod too Gureimon, and then to Shoutmon, each of them nodding in turn as they descended towards the town below and split back to their base forms.

_*end song*_

* * *

This is the tale of a group of heroes who continue to fight against destiny, even when all seems hopeless.

DarkKnightmon captured the three Generals, Kiriha Aouma, Taiki Kudo, and Nene Amano, in order to further his own dastardly plots. Leaving only Akari Hinomoto- General of Xros Heart, and holder of her Father's red Xros Loader- free to Rescue them.

This fool's errand is fueled by a burning, passionate desire to right the wrongs done to them, but in the end, who will be able to say if winning is the correct path?

* * *

_"'Ro, 'Ro, Fight the Power!"_

**Demonic Light! DarkKnightmon's Moving Plot Explained!**

* * *

Dust swirled around the debris where Puppetmon lay burried in the ground. "Damn..." he groaned. "If they'd just have kept looking for me..."

It was at that moment that a shadow formed, blocking out the sun.

"What the...?"

_**"Cowabunga!"**_

Puppetmon's eyes widened as a form appeared from that shadow. "Oh Cr-!"

**KR-**_**SMASH!**_

There was a massive flood of smoke and scattering debris, and when it all cleared, Puppetmon found himself freed from the rubble that had trapped him...

Of course, he found himself instead half-trapped under Gureimon's body. "Gah! Get off of me you big oaf!" he growled.

"Uhh...Sorry." Gureimon blinked as he picked himself up. "What were you doing in there anyways?" Sparrowmon suddenly lowered down, carrying Akari, Shoutmon, the Starmons, and Zenjirou on her back.

"Gureimon!" Akari said, annoyed. "What do you think you're doing jumping into random trash piles! What if people live in these?"

"I thought it was solid!" Gureimon protested. "You don't have to bite my head off for it!"

"We don't have time to fool around!" Akari growled. "Taiki, Nene and Kiriha are...!" She trailed off as Shoutmon put his hand on her shoulder.

"Akari." he said calmly. "Deep breaths. In and out." She huffed in an annoyed manner, but complied. "Hey, uh, Sorry about that!" Shoutmon continued as he waved towards Puppetmon. "You okay down there?"

"I'm actually better off after that big oaf there fell on me." Puppetmon jabbed his finger at Gureimon. "Me and my friends were trying to retake control of this Zone when that stupid Roachmon dropped a pile of trash on me!"

"Roachmon?" Zenjirou asked, squicked out. "I hope that's not a literal name!"

"You were fighting Bagura?" Shoutmon asked.

"Bagura?" Puppetmon asked in return, then laughed. "HAH! As if! Honestly, Everyone here'd _love _it if Bagura retook this place!"

"Eh?" Shoutmon blinked. "Really?"

"No duh!" Puppetmon nodded. "Their former Zone commander, GrandLocomon, was the nicest guy you'd ever meet in this trash heap of a Zone." he crossed his arms and grimaced. "Of course then _Chaosdramon_ shows up and throws everything into ruin, making us harmless Dust-Zoners do all the hard work in collecting the materials needed to keep that stupid _tower _of his intact!"

"That tower?" Sparrowmon asked, pointing at the distant tower.

"That's the one." Puppetmon nodded.

"That's the Twilight Base." Sparrowmon explained.

"Twilight, Twilight..." Puppetmon's eyes blinked. "Hey! Don't I know you from somewhere?" Eyes narrowed at the bird.

"I switched to the winning team." She said firmly, and yet, she refused to meet his glare.

"Meh." he put his arms behind his head, and started walking off towards the town. "Whatever. Thanks to you guys, now I can let my friends know I'm okay!"

"Wait." Shoutmon said suddenly. "We're looking for our friends too, and they're being _held _in that tower!"

"Eh? Really?" Puppetmon raised a wooden eyebrow. "What'd they do to deserve that?"

"They got kidnapped by DarkKnightmon!" Akari growled, fists clenched.

"Akari!" Shoutmon started again. "Breathe!"

"Fine." she huffed and began again.

"DarkKnightmon you say?" Puppetmon questioned. "Never heard of him."

"He lives in the tower." Sparrowmon explained. "That's where he took our friends too!"

"Well, good luck getting there." Puppetmon began walking off again. "That tower's got some serious defenses! Nobody can get within a mile of the place without tripping off some sort of sensor and then BAM!" he clapped his hands together. "You're dead." he sighed. "Believe me, it's been done before."

"Why would you want to attack the tower anyways?" Gureimon asked.

"That, you big oaf, is a good question." Puppetmon turned towards the Dinosaur. "And the answer is even better! Chaosdramon isn't even his own boss! He works for whoever he built that tower for! And I'm willing to bet..." he smirked slightly. "Our two bad guys are one in the same, if they live in the same tower."

**INSIDE THE TOWER_ _ _| DARKKNIGHTMON'S PERSONAL CHAMBERS_ _ _|**

The glowing crystal orb before him glowed with an ominous dark light, highlighting DarkKnightmon's armor with a strange negative glow. "I have all that I need to revive the Darkness Loader." he said to himself as he picked up the orb and measured it with his fingers. "I have the Dark energy required. I have the three Xros Codes from the Generals, and the vessel to channel it into. And Also, I have the Black Xros Loader along with Orange and Blue, fitting, don't you think, that they are opposite in color?"

A female giggle filled the chamber. "Yes it is, my Lord."

"Maiden Ranamon." DarkKnightmon turned to face the female. "Has Duskmon secured the prisoners?"

"Yes, My Lord." She said with a nod as she emerged from the darker recesses of the room, revealing herself.

"And have you prepared them thusly?"

"Orange was stubborn and refused to do as he was told." The blue skinned, frog themed girl wearing a black robe that was un-traditional for her kind said. "Thankfully, his roll is minimal for the end result, and he is not your Chosen."

"Indeed." DarkKnightmon nodded. "Blue and Black?"

"Blue remains unconscious, and Black has no will to fight." Ranamon said. "They are both prepared for the ceremony."

"Perfect." DarkKnightmon grinned to himself, then he asked. "And the Shademon?"

"The Genetic pool has been mixed to prime supremacy." She said, a smirk appearing on her face as well. "All that is required are the four missing Xros Codes, and then the Genesis Shadow may be born."

* * *

Cold.

That was all Taiki could think of. DarkKnightmon was absolutely _cold. _As if taking him, Nene, and Kiriha captive (and the Blue Flare general still hadn't woken up yet) wasn't enough, he'd had that "Ranamon" strip the other two Generals of their clothes and placed them in loose robes that could eaisly be removed without having to unchain the two.

Speaking of, all three were locked within a giant, frozen chamber. Taiki within a cage of ice, Nene suspended over the floor via ice handcuffs that were pulling her arms over her head, and Kiriha strapped to a table.

All around the room were frozen Popsicles of other Digimon- Monochromon, A Greymon (The orange variety of Kiriha's companion), A Garurumon, an Airdramon, a Devimon- just to name a few. And in the dead center was another Popsicle, only this time containing a human girl, seemingly frozen as a child.

And it didn't take a genius to figure out that it was Kotone by Nene's unblinking staring at the crystal.

"What are you planning to do with us!" Taiki called out to Duskmon, who was simply leaning against the only door in the room (they open inwards and are locked from the outside) and watching them all without a concern.

Duskmon didn't reply.

"Why do you have them tied up!" Taiki tried again.

...And yet again, no reply.

"Answer me!" Taiki punched one of the bars in front of him- It rung like metal instead of ice.

"Why should I?" Duskmon finally said. "I'm just the dumb guard."

"A dumb guard would have said more than that!" Taiki growled. "What did you do to Kiriha!"

"Heck if I know." Duskmon shrugged. "We gave you all the same sleeping drug. He should have been awake by now."

"Then wake him up!" Taiki demanded.

"We don't even need him awake until the ceremony." Duskmon replied.

"..." Taiki stared at the Dark warrior. "What happened between you and Sally that-?" The look Duskmon sent his way (from every single eye!) caused him to quiet down.

"That is none of your concern."

**ELSEWHERE_ _ _|**

"It's impressive that you can stick everyone (even that big oaf) into such a tiny device." Puppetmon remarked as he, Akari, Shoutmon, Zenjirou, Sparrowmon and Dorulumon walked (and floated) along. "I didn't know they had such things!"

"You've never seen a Xros Loader before?" Shoutmon asked.

"Is that what it's called?" Puppetmon blinked. "Huh."

"Yup." Shoutmon nodded.

"Sounds like this 'Dorkness Roader' thing Chaosdramon's had everyone gathering supplies for the past few months." Puppetmon noted.

"'Dorkness Roader'?" Sparrowmon mouthed, then stopped entirely. _**"Darkness Loader?"**_

"That's the thing!" Puppetmon snapped his fingers.

"If Chaosdramon _is _getting supplies for the Darkness Loader, then he really is working for DarkKnightmon!" Sparrowmon deduced. "And if They're building a Darkness Loader together...!"

"How close to being done did Chaosdramon say he was?" Akari asked.

"Ahh..." Puppetmon scratched his head, embarrassed. "Completely?"

"Eh?" Shoutmon blinked. "What do you mean 'completely'?"

"I mean..." Puppetmon flinched and turned his back to them, staring up at the sky. "The reason me and my friends were fighting was to keep them from getting the last part they needed to finish it. Some kind of energy relay thing." He sighed. "We failed every single time at keeping them from getting what they needed, and then I got buried!"

"Wait." Dorulumon cut in. "Something doesn't make sense. Why kidnap Nene, Taiki, and Kiriha if he had everything he needed to activate the Darkness Loader?"

"Has Chaosdramon been collecting anything else besides mechanical parts?" Shoutmon asked.

"Yeah." Puppetmon nodded. "He's called in random citizens into his base, and they never were seen coming out."

"He's taking their data?" Akari mused.

"No way." Puppetmon shook his head. "Chaosdramon and his lackeys are all big showoffs when it comes to their attacks. We'd know if they were killed."

"Hmm..." Shoutmon started pacing for a few moments. "What Digimon?"

"Pretty random." Puppetmon shrugged. "There's Monochromon, a Kabuterimon, MetalGreymon..."

"Eh?" Gureimon reloaded. "What!"

"Eh?" Puppetmon blinked. "Yeah, one of those Orange MetalGreymons."

"Oh. One of those magma sniffers?" Gureimon sighed in relief. "Carry on then." He returned to the Xros Loader.

"Then there was Angemon, Airdramon..." Puppetmon shrugged. "I lost count."

"Why those particular digimon?" Akari asked aloud.

"The Darkness Loader needs a sacrifice?" Dorulumon offered.

"No. That doesn't make sense." Sparrowmon shook her head. "I remember seeing a frozen Kuwagamon getting dragged into the Tower one day. When I asked about it, all I got was 'Someone who will be revived in the future' as an answer."

"How long was he collecting Digimon?" Akari asked.

"Last few months." Puppetmon stated. "It started with Kabuterimon."

"I'm going to think on this for a few minutes. There has to be some sort of connection between these random Digimon." Dorulumon said as he returned to the Xros Loader. "Let me know when we get there."

**THE TOWER_ _ _| ICE SUB CHAMBER_ _ _|**

The doors swung open, allowing DarkKnightmon, the girl Ranamon, and a Ravemon with orange sunglasses into the room.

"DarkKnightmon!" Taiki growled as his hands clenched the bars.

"Ah, hello." DarkKnightmon gave an off handed wave. "I've just come in to check in on things." he motioned, and the Ravemon went over towards the unconscious Kiriha.

"What are you doing with him!" Taiki growled.

"Relax." The Ravemon said. "I'm a doctor."

"Indeed he is." Ranamon said with a giggle. "Best in Dust Zone."

_'Dust Zone.'_ Taiki thought with a growl as he glanced to his Wrister. _'Even if Nene's Xros Loader was set to allow the Wrister's signals, the interfeerance from the Zone itself would probably block the signal.'_

"Fine then." he declared. "Since you're checking on Kiriha, why don't you answer my questions then?"

"Ah?" DarkKnightmon asked. "A reverse interrogation? The Prisoner asking the Warden?" he laughed. "I agree. I could use a good laugh. But ask a question wrong and I won't return to the subject again."

"What did you do to the others?" Taiki began. "Shoutmon and Sparrowmon and the others? What happened to them?"

"I let them be." DarkKnightmon said. "You three were my only targets, and I have no intention of bringing harm on those my plan does not involve."

"Why us?" Taiki narrowed his eyes.

"All Humans and Digimon born within the Digital World are given a particular genetic structure." DarkKnightmon explained. "This Structure is called 'Xros Code' and is a key in operating a Xros Loader." he turned his head down slightly as if to indicate narrowing his eyes. "As for how four humans born in their natural world came across the Xros Code will remain a mystery, let alone how it is the strongest I've ever seen." he turned towards the frozen Kotone. "As this leads into a different question. Ask right and I shall continue. Ask wrong and I will ignore the proper question in future."

Taiki grimaced. _'What do I ask then?' _Finally, it hit him. "Why is our Xros Code so strong?"

"Ah, there you go." DarkKnightmon turned with a flourish of his cape. He seemed to be... Excited?...Some how. "The Xros Code among the four of you is super strong, stronger than those born in the Digital World, even." He chuckled. "The only possible way this could be is if the original source of the Xros Code was implanted directly into your genetic structure from the beginning!"

"You mean...?" Taiki paused. Did he really want to know the answer to this?

Yes.

"One or both of our parents were born in the Digital World?" Taiki asked.

"Ehh." He made a buzzer sound. "Wrong."

Oooooh, that Knight! He was enjoying this!

"What then?" Taiki asked. "How do we have it?"

"Sorry, you got it wrong. I can't say." He was. He was really enjoying it now. Rubbing it in, even. "Ask another question!"

"Fine..." Taiki sighed. "What do you intend to do with our Xros Codes?"

"That is simple." DarkKnightmon clapped. "The Darkness Loader requires an impossibly strong Xros Code in order to use it properly. Such a strong Xros Code, in fact, that it never appears naturally."

"Meaning...?" Taiki ventured, not even surprised at the bit of information DarkKnightmon had just let slip. "You have to breed it?"

"Correct." DarkKnightmon motioned around to the frozen Digimon around him. "These are the Strongest Xros Codes in the entire Digital World, or at least, this Zone. The Digital interference of this Zone's atmosphere causes the likelihood of a strong Xros Code appearing even more likely!" He laughed. "I have pooled and collected all the strongest Xros Codes I could find, but, alas, it was simply not enough to place it into dear sweet Kotone here..." He stroked the crystal gently. "The existing Xros Code won't merge with new input after a certain age, which she would have passed had I not called her back before she hit sexual maturity, also, the resulting Xros Code would fall very short indeed." He turned towards Taiki. "And that..."

"Is where we come in?" Nene said, suddenly.

"Yes." DarkKnightmon nodded. "You three have enough Xros Code in you to push her Xros Code to the desired level for handling the Darkness Loader. And I'm glad you could join us, Nene."

"How do you plan on getting it into her then?" Taiki narrowed his eyes.

"Simple." DarkKnightmon snapped his fingers, and Nene's Shadow flared up, forming a serpentine form on the ground in place of her normal one. "The Shademon I specifically ordered have possession as an ability." he laughed. "And not just mental possession either, but physical!"

Taiki's eyes widened as he remembered Lucemon transforming from one form to another. "Then...!"

"I will have Kiriha Aouma place his Xros Code inside a possessed Nene Amano via certain means, and then, with it carrying both her and his codes, she will take your Xros Code as well, via a different means. Then, the Shademon shall add it's own data to the genetic Mixture, and the Genesis Shadow shall be born!"

"Genesis Shadow?" Nene narrowed her eyes.

"Yes." DarkKnightmon nodded. "A super Shademon infant strand containing all of the combined Xros Codes. From there, the Genesis Shadow shall be implanted inside Kotone, and I shall release her Stasis field, causing her to grow into her natural Maturity level within weeks and months instead of the years that have already passed."

"And she controls the Darkness Loader?" Taiki asked.

"The resulting genetic mixture of the Genesis Shadow shall be poured mostly into Kotone, but the remainder shall be fed into the Darkness Kernel." He held up a glowing dark orb. "This is the result of several years hard work." he explained. "The Darkness Kernel is the seed that will grow into the Darkness Loader at the same rate as Kotone's forced evolution."

"You're a monster." Nene growled. "You know that, right?"

"This is true." DarkKnightmon chuckled, and went to say more when Ravemon interrupted them.

"Lord DarkKnightmon." He said. "I know why the boy remains unconscious." Nene and Taiki looked over at this.

"Yes? What is it?" DarkKnightmon asked.

"He suffered internal injuries prior to capture." Ravemon stated. "He will die before it is even time for the ceremony to begin."

"What!" The two generals gasped, both flashing back to when MailBirdramon's wing landed on the poor boy.

"That's not good." The Knight 'hmmf'ed. "How shall we save him then?"

"The only way will be to fuse him to one of the earlier Genesis Shadow attempts." Ravemon explained. "The one that resulted in healing."

"That will also increase his Xros Code." DarkKnightmon noted.

"Yes." The Raven nodded. "But if my calculations are correct, it shouldn't cause any genetic defects within the final Genesis Shadow."

"You have my permission." DarkKnightmon said. "Implant the Healing Shademon into the Blue General, so that he may live to see the light of tomorrow."

"I will begin preparations immediately!" Ravemon dashed off.

"DarkKnightmon." Taiki growled. "This is all your fault!"

"Is it?" the Knight asked.

"If that ninja hadn't forced MetalGureimon apart, Kiriha wouldn't have been hurt!"

"Hmm." DarkKnightmon thought about it for a moment, then nodded. "This is true." He held up a finger to silence Nene from saying anything. "And that Is why I have authorized the fusion, my plans require all three of you to live past today."

Nene and Taiki grit their teeth, but said nothing.

"Now then." The Knight turned to leave. "I'll be off. I have other matters to attend to."

"DarkKnightmon!" Nene called out. He didn't stop, or turn around- he just kept on walking. "You're a dead man, do you hear me?" she roared. **"YOU'RE DEAD!"**

The Doors to the room slammed shut, and with that, Nene began crying.

* * *

Deep Within Kiriha's unconscious mind, the boy found himself floating in an endless expanse of blackish-blue goop. "Where am I?" he wondered.

**"On the brink of death." **came a voice from...somewhere.

"What...?" Kiriha's eyes narrowed. "Who are you?"

**"I am you, and yet..."** the voice chuckled. **"I am not."**

"Is this one of DarkKnightmon's tricks or something?"

**"No, I'm afraid not. Although I'll assume his actions **_have_** allowed us this opportunity to have a nice little chat."**

"What do you mean by that?" Kiriha asked, frustrated. "And could you stop hiding in the shadows and face me like a man?"

**"You cannot see me just as I cannot see you."** the voice replied. **"The darkness around you is the same darkness around me. And as for what I mean by it..."**

There was a sigh.

**"Kiriha, Aouma. I knew your parents."** the voice said. **"Made an offer to them. A Choice, really."** it explained. **"They chose to allow my rebirth in exchange for my aid in stopping a great evil."**

"You're a digimon?" Kiriha asked.

**"You ask, when given a massive bombshell of a revelation about your parents, if **_**I **_**am a Digimon?"** the voice sounded surprised. **"I'm appaled, Kiriha. Surely you'd have more common sense than that. Didn't they tell you before you came here? About the roll you'd play in this World's fate?"**

"They're dead." Kiriha spat coldly. "Long before I even came to the Digital World."

**"Oh...I see."**The voice sounded sad.

"Don't act surprised." Kiriha growled. "If you're really supposed to be a part of me, then you'd have known that already!"

**"Kiriha, I...This conversation is the first I've ever had with you for a reason."** the voice explained. **"I was reborn through you, but I was never to be an actual part of you. Just a means to return to the Digital world and resume my status as one of it's four Guardian deities."**

"You're a Guardian of the Digital World?" Kiriha asked.

**"Yes. I am. And that is the answer to both of your previous questions."** The voice said. **"You see, our deal was thus: We would provide those first warriors our power by splitting ourselves between them, and, once my fellow Denizens and I sacrificed our power to your parents and their companions, and as soon as they **_**left**_** the Digital World, the guiding hand we provided for the World was removed, and the peace they would create was left to crumble into chaos over time. But we aren't monsters. We wouldn't let the peace we'd fought for be destroyed so easily. Hephaestus set up the Code Crown to hold the world in check until some evil eventually arose that it could not suppress or that we would return on our own; furthermore, Echidna and Cetus set it to restore our bodies and souls the moment we returned to this world inside of you and your friends."** the voice seemed to shrug, if voices could shrug.**"I don't know why it hasn't happened yet, we should have left your bodies the moment you arrived."**

"You really can't read my mind then?" Kiriha asked, surprised.

**"Sadly, no. The communication between minds was one condition of the deal that is unbreakable without a third party's intervention. This DarkKnightmon fellow's current actions."**

"So you really don't know then?" Kiriha asked.

**"I'm afraid not."**

"Hah. This is rich." Kiriha laughed.

**"What is?"**

"Give me a second, I'm loving every second of this!" Kiriha continued to laugh.

The voice frowned. If it could frown, that is. **"We are both on the verge of death, and you laugh?"**

"Right... Right..." Kiriha sighed as he got his breath, sobering up. "The Code Crown's been broken up, along with the rest of the Digital World."

**"What." **The voice said flatly.

"You heard me." Kiriha smirked slightly. "The Digital World's infrastructure was supported by the Code Crown. When it got shattered, so did the rest of world."

**"That can't be right."** the Voice said. **"Nothing in the Digital **_**OR**_** human worlds could destroy it. Hephaestus made sure of that!"**

"Well, a Human and a Digimon destroyed it together." Kiriha said. "To prevent it from falling into the wrong hands."

**"That's impossible."** the voice insisted. **"Hephaestus's craftsmanship is unrivaled. There is nothing in our respective worlds that can destroy **_**his **_**work! Not even partially!"**

"Can't put a dent in it?" Kiriha asked.

**"No Dents."**

"How about a crack?"

**"No Cracks."**

"What About a Scratch?"

**"..."**

"What?"

**"...The Scratch."** The voice said, deadpan. **"Please tell me they didn't destroy the Code Crown in the Town of 'Beat Mesa'?"**

"Uh, You'd have to ask someone like Green Zone's elder, Jijimon." Kiriha shrugged. "He knows more than I do." His eyes narrowed. "Why are you so concerned?"

**"Only one object in the entire Digital World is capable of destroying any of Hephaestus's works."** the voice continued cautiously. **"And that's not even 'theoretically' since Hephaestus made it himself."**

"What's this Beat Mesa thing then?" Kiriha asked.

**"The physical manifestation of a reset button within the Digital World."** The voice said. **"It triggers a series of events called 'The Scratch' which resets the Digital World to it's original condition's, to create a 'better' Alpha timeline."** The voice sounded scared now. **"If the Digital world **_**shattered**_** by the destruction of the Code Crown via Beat Mesa and hasn't been reset to zero, then...**" A gulp. **"Maybe I'm over reacting, but if the Digital world is broken up and **_**not**_** reset, then the Code Crown fragments might have absorbed the Scratch Mechanism entirely."**

Kiriha's eyes widened slightly. "Then what happens if the Digital World is restored?"

The voice said nothing.

**A SMALL SHACK BUILT ON TOP OF A TRAIN TRACK BRIDGE SPANNING A SMALL CHASM_ _ _|**

**WOW_ _ _| THAT WAS A LONG SENTENCE_ _ _|**

The room full of Digimon went silent as a knocking was heard upon the outside of their wooden shack. Along with the voice that accompanied it.

The lone human female of the group reached over for the beaten, wooden mallet that belonged to her life-long mate and best friend, Puppetmon. She raised the mallet and waited.

Knock Knock Knock.

"Oi! Are you guys in there?" A familiar voice said, no doubting it. It was _him._

The girl motioned to a Garbagemon, and he hopped over to the door to pull it open.

With a count of three, the hopping Trash can pulled the door open just as the person outside knocked again, sending him tumbling to the floor.

**"YOU IDIOT!"**the girl cried out as she swung the hammer down on poor Puppetmon's head.

He quickly rolled to the side to avoid the blow and crab-walked backwards up against a wall. "Woah! Kira, wait a second!" He held his hands up to block the expected next strike.

No hammer came down after more than a few seconds.

Puppetmon carefully, cautiously, moved his hands down to look at the girl, taking in her appearance.

It had been only days, but she looked much worse for the wear. Her light blond hair was matted down, twisted, and sticking up in places, looking more like it was a light brown shade with all the dirt in it. Her own body was covered in dirt, scratches, and bruises that she didn't have before; she looked like she hadn't eaten all day, judging by how she was panting. What little clothing she wore (a pair of overalls and a sleeveless T-Shirt) were battered and ripped open in places, not having even been bothered to be patched up like usual.

"Kira?" he ventured.

"Why..." She started, dropping the hammer down to the ground. "Why did you come back?"

She didn't sound pleased, but she certainly didn't sound mad.

"Why didn't you dig me out of the trash heap?" Puppetmon asked in return.

"We thought you were dead." one of the many Black-ToyAgumon in the room said simply, sadly. "We couldn't even check. The Roachmon chased us off before we got a chance, toy."

"Well, be glad you didn't." Puppetmon started smiling. "Because if you had, I wouldn't have met the guys who helped me out!"

"What guys?" Kira asked, brown eyes narrowing.

"The guys who are going to break down that stupid tower." said Shoutmon as he leaned against the door frame. "That's who." He smirked at them all.

* * *

A short wait, some quickly brewed tea, a few replaced light-bulbs, and one needed explanation later, and The Dust Zone Browncoats were informed entirely about Xros Heart's and Blue Flare's plight.

"I still can't believe it!" Kettle, The Yellow Duck Trailmon, said in amazement as she and the rest of their rag-tag group stared at the Red Xros Loader. "That little thing holds an entire army?"

"Two, with room to spare." Shoutmon said with a nod.

"Yeah, they can fit Gureimon inside that thing!" Puppetmon jabbed his thumb outside. "And _that _big oaf's the one who landed on me!"

"And it can merge Digimon together?" A Toy-Agumon asked.

"Yup." Akari nodded. "I've personally Xrosed with over thirteen others before so far!"

"I'll believe it when I see it." Kira crossed her arms crossly.

"So, what's the plan Chief?" The Garbagemon asked, in Puppetmon's dirrection.

"Okay, our plan's simple..." Puppetmon grinned as he pulled out a small, rolled up map from one of his pockets. "First things first, we're going to need to get as many Browncoats as are willing to pull this off..."

* * *

Outside, on solid ground just before the bridge began, Dorulumon, MailBirdramon, Gureimon, Knightmon, the PawnChessmons, and Beelzebmon stood guard.

"I don't like this Zone." Problem-Chessmon remarked. "Not one bit."

"Meh. It's a step up from Sand Zone." Terezie-Chessmon shrugged. "I'm perfectly fine with it."

"My armor's rusting." Problem Said. "It's rusting and I haven't even gotten it wet!"

"Dust Zone has always had some sort of interference." Dorulumon recalled. "Nobody knows why, it's always been that way, even before the Zones shattered."

"Really?" The Flute playing PawnChessmon asked. "I didn't know that."

"Why else do you think Sand Zone and Dust Zone aren't the same Zone anymore?" Dorulumon asked in return. "The interference only affected what is now part of Dust Zone, when the shattering happened..." he shuddered. "The interference protected Dust Zone from most of the re-structuring's effects." he mused suddenly. "It's probably still on the Digital World's original orbital path as well."

"I'd heard from Angemon-sama," Beelzebmon started, "that Dust Zone's sole town used to be called 'Beat Mesa' before the shattering."

"Beat Mesa?" Knightmon asked, the name ringing some kind of bell.

"Yeah." Beelzebmon laughed. "Supposedly, it held some mystical tool on par with the Code Crown in terms of sheer energy."

"Kiriha had a nightmare once." Gureimon began. "Back when we first met, I mean. He doesn't get them any more."

"What was it about?" Dorulumon inquired.

"A device that could destroy the entire universe." MailBirdramon answered. "Supposedly held within the 'Giant Record'- The Beat Mesa."

"Dust Zone does look rather like a record from above, doesn't it?" Dorulumon asked.

"Yeah." Gureimon nodded. "A broken record."

"Kiriha didn't remember the dream when he woke up." MailBirdramon continued. "The only reason we knew he was even having a nightmare was because he was talking in his sleep."

"Strange." Dorulumon mused. "How old was he then?"

"Atleast..." Gureimon was cut off as Beelzebmon suddenly fired his cannon upward. "Hey! What are you do-!" he stopped his rage short as he looked up to see what Beelzebmon had shot at-

* * *

"That sounded like Beelzebmon!" Akari stood up at the sound of an explosion.

"AKARI!" Dorulumon's voice roared from outside. "We've got company!"

Before anyone could react, however, a deep, rumbling voice rushed through the canyon.

"**GROUND ZERO."**

There was a flash of light, the sound of an explosion, and suddenly, the Shack's back door suddenly lead into thin air, instead of the other side of the bridge. Not that anyone would bother to check.

Everything shook like mad, forcing those inside to the ground.

"What the heck was that!" Shoutmon growled as he and everyone else forced themselves to their feet.

"Not a clue." Akari's eyes narrowed as she went over to the front of the door to pull it open.

A second before she did so, however, another round of **"GROUND ZERO."**; **K-THWAM!**; **RUMBLE-QUAKE-TILTING **occurred.

And in doing so, the entire shack, and the section of the bridge it was on, suddenly began falling backwards towards the far side of the cliff.

Thankfully, it was a short fall; un-thankfully, the front door swung open in the impact, revealing the battle outside to all those inside.

There was a massive, humongous, skeletal dinosaur flying in the sky, easily dodging the ground based attacks from the others, and not even flinching at the air based attacks that managed to hit.

In Short- Their next opponent was SkullGreymon.

* * *

**EYE...!**

_'Ro, 'Ro, Fight the Power!_

_**CATCH!**_

* * *

_*cue DIGIXROS!*_

"Gureimon!" Akari held up the Xros Loader. "Mailbirdramon!"

**"YO!" **The Dinosaur roared.

**"At Your Command!" **MailBirdramon nodded.

**"DIGI-XROS!"**The Red Xros Loader let loose a blinding flash of light.

_**"XROS-SHINKA!"**_ Gureimon and MailBirdramon roared as one- fusing together into the massive dinosaur called: **"METALGUREIMON!"**

The Digi-Xros took to the sky, and headbutted the Skeleton. "Howdy!"

SkullGreymon recoiled, and impossibly roared. "Grahh! Who are you?"

"The Name's MetalGureimon!" Gureimon growled. "Weren't you watching my Digi-Xros sequence?"

"DigiXros?" the Skeleton asked, bony eye sockets narrowing (somehow). "What the heck is that?"

"Just **THIS!"**Suddenly, JetTuruiemon (Plus Star Sword) slammed into SkullGreymon's frontal horn, slashing through it with a blazing Inferno of star powered blade.

SkullGreymon recoiled once more, blanching at how he had suddenly been attacked from behind. "Who are you!"

"Nice timing." MailBirdramon complemented.

"Thank Shoutmon." Akari said as she adjusted the grip on her sword, eyes narrowing on the target infront of them. "So who's this guy?"

"That's SkullGreymon!" Puppetmon called out from below. "He's one of Chaosdramon's flunkies!"

"Ah." Akari smirked. "Thank explains it."

"Shall we?" Gureimon asked.

"In a second..." Akari paused for another brief series of flashes of lights below, and then grinned as Beelzebmon + Revolomon joined them in the sky.

"This jerk's in for a world of hurt." The Symmetrical warrior said with a scowl.

"Now we go." Akari nodded, and, with that, they cut into action.

**"GIGA DESTROYA!"**

**"DEATH THE CANNON- SPIRAL!"**

**"INFERNO STAR CUTTER!"**

Blue energy beams, twin green blasts, and an pentagram shaped fire wall came soaring at SkullGreymon and, within in blazing second, exploded dramatically, sending the skeletal monster flying off into the horizon.

"Kyaaahhh!" The skeleton cried out. "I'm blasting off agaaaaiiiiin!"

Gureimon sweat-dropped. "Did he really just say that?"

"Blasting off again?" Beelzebmon inquired.

"No, the part before that." Gureimon corrected.

"Oh..."

Silence for a moment, and then MailBirdramon spoke. "Yes, he did indeed just squeal 'Kyaaah'."

"In any case." Akari's eyes narrowed. "We need to get everyone out and get moving as fast as possible." There was a collective glance down to the broken and near falling shack."We don't want reinforcements showing up."

**THE TOWER SUB-CHAMBER_ _ _|**

There was a few moments of antagonized silence as DarkKnightmon, the Ravemon, and Ranamon all re-entered the room.

Ranamon was carrying a rather large see-through vat containing some kind of rainbow colored concoction inside- Along with whatever form of life said concoction was supporting-; The Ravemon held a bag with a red Cross on it; and DarkKnightmon...

Had the Blue and Black Xros Loaders in hand.

Taiki and Nene only broke eye contact with the devices long enough to match gazes and nod in unison.

They had to get the Xros Loaders back.

DarkKnightmon began talking to the unspoken question in the room. "The Shademon we are implanting within Kiriha Aouma has a rare genetic mutation that prevents it from living outside of liquid elements." He placed the two Xros Loaders into niches carved into the table Kiriha was laying on. "As such, there is only one way to place the Shademon inside him."

"The Xros Loaders?" Nene ventured, eyes never leaving the sight of her Black Xros Loader the entire time.

"Indeed." DarkKnightmon said. "Using a particular feature of the Xros Loaders, I will 'Double' Xros Kiriha Aouma and the Healing Shademon together." There was a sigh from the Ravemon at this. "It is the only way to save his life."

Ravemon motioned for Ranamon to place the rainbow vat onto a certain part of the table. "Place it there and we'll begin."

The girl complied, but complained. "Why do I have to do the heavy lifting again?"

"Your unique genealogy allows you to hold any type of water without harm." DarkKnightmon answered. "That vat is boiling, in case you hadn't noticed."

"Hmm, So it is." The frog girl mused as she looked at the water inside. "Still seems like a flimsy excuse though."

"Regardless, it does not matter." DarkKnightmon said as he took position in front of the Black Xros Loader. "Take your position and we'll begin when the good doctor is ready."

"Right right." She went over to stand by the Blue Xros Loader.

"I'm all set here." Ravemon nodded, and, with that, they began.

"Blue Xros Loader!" DarkKnightmon said loudly as he and Ranamon placed their hands on the respective devices.

Taiki blinked. That was what he was doing? Talking to the device? Did they even have personalities?

"Your master is on the verge of death, and if you do not allow us to perform this ceremony, he will die." The Blue Xros Loader's screen pulsed slightly at this. "When I open my Xros Loader, You must do the same." he continued "I will then call out 'Double Xros', and my associate will do the same, and you will respond to her." The Xros Loader pulsed again.

So it seemed they did. Taiki mused to himself. _'It looks like they've evolved beyond their original programming.' _Then he blinked. Why had he thought that?

"Howdy!" Ranamon said with a smile. "I Hope you don't mind me borrowing you for this, but it is for a good cause!" The Xros Loader pulsed again. "And just so you know, we didn't want him to get hurt in the first place! He was just standing in the wrong place at the wrong time."

With that said, DarkKnightmon opened the Black Xros Loader within it's niche; showing that the stone had been carved especially for such a thing, as the top went firmly inside the table. "I am ready."

Kiriha's Xros Loader seemed to be besides itself for a few moments, then decided, whether it be for good or for bad, it couldn't go without it's owner, and opened up on it's own occord.

"Excellent." DarkKnightmon chuckled slightly. "Double Xros." he intoned.

"Double Xros." Ranamon chimed.

There was a dual flash of light from both Xros Loaders as both Kiriha and the Shademon within the vat were bathed in colored light of the same shade of blue-ish green.

* * *

**"Ah! It's begun." **the voice said suddenly as the shadows around them turned a similar shade of Blue-green.

"What?" Kiriha blinked. "What's going on?"

**"Exactly what I was hoping would happen."** The voice said, somewhat hopeful. **"Someone's activated one of Hephaestus' healing programs."**

"Healing Program?" Kiriha blinked. "Like within a Xros Loader?"

**"Xros Loader?"** the voice asked, surprised. **"How do you know about that device?"**

"It's a tool me and a few others use to fight Bagura." Kiriha said.

**"Impossible. There should be only **_**one**_** Xros Loader in existence anymore, and it most certainly could not be reproduced."** the voice said soundly. **"Every single attempt to make a copy of the original resulted in the creation of a Darkness Loader! Demonic devices, those."**

"Just like it's impossible for the Code Crown to be broken?" Kiriha narrowed his eyes.

**"Erm...Quite right. I guess Hephaestus didn't quite get some things exactly fool-proof."** The voice said, and Kiriha could imagine it's owner sweat-dropping. **"Even a master forger can make mistakes."**

Wait. No.

Kiriha wasn't imaging the voice's owner sweat-dropping. He could _see _it doing such. "Hey, can you see me right now?"

**"Eh?"** The creature before him looked vaguely serpentine, but with two arms tipped with claws, and wings of green energy. It's tail was split into two as well- each ended with a hammer head. **"Can you see me?" **the creature's green eyes widened.

"I can..." Kiriha took in the creature's appearance. It sure looked like a Digimon, And at the same time...

**"That's odd."** the beast said. **"Then again, I'm not surprised, considering we're on the verge of death."**

_"Death?"_ came a new voice. _"No. You are not dead quite yet."_

It was at that moment that a rainbow like shadow slithered in between them.

**"What in the Dark Zone are you?" **The beast said suddenly.

_"I could ask you the same thing."_ the Shademon remarked. _"I was under the impression that only the boy would be inside this Digi-Xros."_

"Digi-Xros?" Kiriha's eyes widened. "You mean I've been Digi-Xrossed?"

_"Yes. With me."_ The rainbow said. _"You are Kiriha Aouma?"_

And with that, The Beast within Kiriha's head swallowed the rainbow Shademon whole, sending data flying across the void. **"Yes. Yes he is."** The Denizen looked at Kiriha, eyes widening in glee. **"And you may call me Typheus."**

Kiriha stared at the beast, eyes widening in awe.

* * *

Now, the entire Digi-Xros finished within a few seconds, but the boy remained unconscious, and bathed within a massive aura of rainbow colored light for the next few minutes.

Ravemon said that it was because the Shademon they'd Xrossed him with was like that to begin with, and that it would vanish when the Xros was broken. After that, the Twilight Trio left the room (taking the Xros Loaders with them), leaving the rainbow boy, the two imprisoned generals, and Duskmon left in the room.

"Damn he's bright." Duskmon winced as he averted his eyes from the sight- a nearly impossible thing to do, considering his armor choice.

"Kiriha..." Nene was staring at him full on instead of her sister.

"You put a Shademon in him instead of using the Resurrection program." Taiki noted. "How come?"

"Resur-what?" Duskmon turned himself towards Taiki, focusing on him fully to spare his eyes from the rainbow kid.

"In the Xros Loaders." Taiki said. "There's a resurrection-slash-healing program." And yes, he said the slash for emphasis.

"There is?" Duskmon blinked with all of his eyes.

All of them.

"Yes, yes there is." Taiki nodded.

Nene took this chance to look over at them. "I didn't know that."

"Yeah. I used to partially heal Beelzebmon in Sand Zone." Taiki explained. "And Shoutmon used it to heal Akari in Island Zone."

As it so happened, as this conversation continued, Taiki, Duskmon, and Nene were all standing/hanging in such a way that they weren't looking directly at Kiriha, and when the rainbow effect around him solidified into a solid green color, they didn't even notice.

Nor did they see him rise up into the air, the cloth robes he had been wearing disintegrating into data that began to swirl around him. They didn't see the Energy wings sprouting from his back- four of them, two like Typheus' arms, two like his wings-, and the single tail forming off of his back, splitting into the two hammer heads of the Denizen's tail. All of these new appendages made out of energy in the green color that surrounded him

Nor did anyone spot the data from his clothing reforming around him, forming a similar style of outfit to that of a certain sunglasses wearing hero from a certain drill-orientated anime. His hands were fitted with claw tipped gloves made of the same energy; his feet clad in boots that had claws like a dragons.

When his eyes opened, nobody saw that the whites were a shade of lime green. Nobody saw that they looked utterly demonic without any sort of reflection or pupil.

Nobody saw that they held the wavelengths of two souls instead of one.

In fact, it was only when the bright light around the newly created body vanished, and his feet touched the ground was it that anyone noticed any change at all.

"Kiriha!" Taiki said suddenly.

"What the?" Duskmon drew his blades, preparing for an assault.

"What happened to him?" Nene asked, eyes wide with concern.

"Kiriha?" Taiki asked, trying to get the boys attention.

Nothing.

Kiriha Aouma and Typheus stood there silently, waiting for more information to come, waiting for DarkKnightmon to come, waiting for the chance to create a counter plan.

The Denizen of Breath had awakened, and he was patiently waiting for the opportunity to make his next move.

**AN ABANDONED WAREHOUSE_ _ _|**

"So this is the place, eh?" Shoutmon asked as he stared up at the building.

"Yup." Puppetmon nodded. "Exactly where GrandLocomon went into exile. He didn't like it one bit either." the puppet sighed. "'Course he doesn't let anyone in anymore. Sealed the door shut from the inside after people tried asking him to come out and fight, and won't open it for anyone anymore."

Akari looked the doors before them up and down. "We could reload someone through the seams..." She pointed at a spot between the two large doors before them, where one was slightly dented in at a certain angle.

"Eh?" Shoutmon blinked. "You mean...send them inside?"

She nodded. "It'd be easiest, really."

"So, who do we send in?" Kira asked, stepping forward.

_"Allow me."_Deckerdramon said from within the Xros Loader.

"Deckerdramon..." Akari stared at the Xros Loader.

* * *

GrandLocomon was tired.

The same tired he felt every single day.

The same tired that came with failing those he was put in charge of protecting.

Those he were supposed to rule over like a tyrant.

That was what Bagura wanted.

Of course, Dust Zone's atmosphere made it such that he could only use low-power frequency in communicating with the empire, making his daily reports monthly reports into semi-annual reports into having to give no reports at all. Bagura eventually forgot Dust Zone existed entirely! Now he could rule it as a leader should! Fairly and Justly!

Of course, all of that meant that when someone stronger than his stationed portion of the empire showed up- that nasty gag of gears Chaosdramon- he was unable to send for reinforcements.

GrandLocomon sighed. Another day in exile. Another day of failure. Another day of monotony.

Monotony that was broken by a brilliant flash of green light filling his en-darkened tomb.

"What the?" GrandLocomon blinked warily. "Who are you? How did you get in here?"

"I am Deckerdramon." The Crocodile said loudly, sending echos reverberating across the room. "I have come from Jungle Zone along with the teams Xros Heart and Blue Flare in an effort to rescue fallen companions of ours."

"And this concerns me how?" GrandLocomon asked quietly, although this Deckerdramon had his attention. Why was that name so familiar?

"Because we share a common enemy." Deckerdramon answered. "Your Chaosdramon works for our DarkKnightmon. We wish to take both of them down this day."

"You know how late it is?" GrandLocomon said wittily. "It's almost time for my nap."

"I would think a ruler such as yourself would not be able to stand for the suffering of your people!" Deckerdramon's eyes narrowed.

"I ain't a ruler." GrandLocomon said as he turned his eyes away from the Crocodile's. "Not anymore." he sighed. "I failed them."

"Then redeem yourself!" Deckerdramon said stubbornly. "I failed to protect the ones I was sworn to serve, and so I am here!" He took a step towards the train. "I refuse to fail again, for I have a destiny that I must meet." And another. "And in order for me to meet that destiny head on, I must first pass this trial." And Another step. "I must press on to make sure that the future I have seen comes to pass!" And another. "A world greater than this one, born from the darkest of shadows!"

GrandLocomon literally had no choice but to look the Dramon straight into the eyes. "Wh..Where do you get such motivation?"

"Because I am Deckerdramon, the Love god of the Digital World." Deckerdramon said with a heavy weight. "I fight to make sure that the world I have always dreamed of comes to pass. The day I give up is the day I die." he said, eyes narrowing even further. "And the day I die will be the final day that my dreamt of future is locked firmly into place. Nothing will prevent it from being formed by that point."

Deep within GrandLocomon's chassis, something stirred within his great engine. Flames of fighting spirit sparked into life within his heart. His eyes narrowed in determination long thought gone. "Nothing will stop it?" he asked, his voice raising in tone.

"Nothing at all!" Deckerdramon said firmly. "Nothing at all!"

* * *

"Everyone!" Deckerdramon said from the other side of the door. "Please stand as far away from the doors as possible! We're going to unseal them now! So please take cover!"

"You heard the 'mon!" Garbagemon said, hoisting his hand up as he hopped away. "Scram!"

Not five seconds after those gathered outside managed to take cover behind a moderately large trash pile, a combined call of:

**"DECKERDRAUNCHER!"**

and

**"WHEEL GRINDER!"**

Announced the poor doorway's sudden death with an ear shattering kaboom.

When the smoke cleared, GrandLocomon and Deckerdramon were standing triumphantly in the entrance.

Puppetmon saluted at the train digimon. "Locomon, sir! Great to see you again!"

"You and a few others I remember." GrandLocomon said. "I take it the others are this 'Xros Flare'?"

("Glad to know we're remembered!" Kira remarked.

"Haha!' The Garbagemon laughed.)

"Indeed they are." Deckerdramon nodded.

"Good." GrandLocomon nodded in return, before turning towards the Dust Zone natives. "I want you all to gather as many of my supporters as you can find." he ordered. "Tell them..." His eyes narrowed in determination. "Tell them that we re-take our home this day!"

"Way ahead of ya, Boss!" Puppetmon saluted. "The Black-ToyAgumon have been recruitin' all day!"

**CHAOSDRA-HEADQUARTERS-INCORPORATED!_ _ _|**

The giant red, streamlined version of a Mugendramon raised his head as a Sealsdramon entered the room, bowing. "Chaosdramon-Sama!" he said loudly and proudly. "GrandLocomon has returned from his exile at the prompting of some natives and the intruders that SkullGreymon encountered earlier!"

"What is their current course of action?" The Dragon asked, his deep voice rumbling.

"Somehow they've managed to rally the Zone's citizens without our knowing!" Sealsdramon reported. "Our spies have only just confirmed that they've been recruiting for the past several hours!"

"What?" Chaosdramon asked, surprised.

"And the only reason we know this is because..." The digimon gulped. "Sir. They're comming right for us. An Army of them sir. Everyone from the Zone willing to fight is coming here. Right Now."

**"WHAT!" **the Dragon roared.

"They're-" The Poor Sealsdramon was cut off as the entire building shook and trembled under the might of a mighty explosion. "Here sooner than we expected. Damn it! How did that happen!" The Sealsdramon cursed.

* * *

Explosions rocked the building before them as missiles from Deckerdramon and MetalGureimon's cannons let loose an opening barrage. And as the combined army converged on the sole headquarters of Dust Zone's tyrant, Dondokomon and the band played a rather upbeat tune, borrowed straight from GrandLocomon's own personal theme.

_Do the impossible, See the invisible,_

_'Ro, 'Ro, Fight the Power!_

_Touch the untouchable, Break the unbreakable,_

_'Ro, 'Ro, Fight the power!_

From the top of GrandLocomon's back, Xros Five stood, arms crossed and a determined look in it's eyes, a look shared by everyone inside the fusion.

_What you gonna do is, what you wanna do is,_

"Ready for this, Shoutmon?" Akari asked from within Xros Five.

_Just break the rule then you see the truth!_

"Are you kidding me?" Shoutmon asked in return from his position on the left shoulder. "I was born ready for this!"

_This is the theme of "G" Coming through, baby!_

"Good then." GrandLocomon laughed. "Because I'm ready for some fighting too!"

_'Ro! 'Ro! Fight the Power!_

"Let's give Chaosdramon a fight he won't forget." Dorulumon nodded.

"_**KONICHIWA, DUST ZONE-TACHI!"**_ Shoutmon roared into the Red Xros Loader, using it as a Microphone/Loudspeaker again like he had in Island Zone. "Welcome to the first fight of the day! In the North-West corner are our returning champions! The breakers of rules, the champions of awesome! _**XROS-FLARE AND THE DUST ZONE BROWNCOATS!**_"

There were several loud cries of victory from the marching army, and those from inside Chaosdramon's standing army that were (failing at) guarding seemed to be taken back by that.

"And in the other corner, weighing in at a _whopping_ Side-Ways Eight Giga-tons are the ones you love to hate, the guys who are about get their shiny metal behinds handed to them!" Shoutmon dropped his face into a grimace and said flatly. "Team Excalibur. So _**Lame**_."

To that, Jijimon snatched the Xros Loader away from Shoutmon (literally appearing from nowhere) and screaming "FOOLS!" Into it while pointing his staff at the building they were siegeing.

That garnished several dozen laughs and much 'boo'ing- Mostly on behalf of the guards.

"Let's Make sure we give them a _proper _Dust Zone farewell!" Puppetmon snatched the Xros Loader away next. "If we wanna get by, No Pain, no Gain!"

"You heard the 'Mon!" Shoutmon grabbed the Xros Loader back. "Let's give 'em hell, Everyone!"

With that, Xros Five took to the sky, powering up a massive amount of energy within the Star Sword. **"METEOR BUSTER ATTACK!"**And with a mighty swing, a V shaped Blast of fire launched into the main wall that was being bombarded, breaking it open easily.

_Do The Impossible, See the Invisible!_

_'Ro! 'Ro! Fight the power!_

**"SMASH THEIR SKULLS IN!"**Gureimon roared as he took flight in towards the revealed army beyond the other side, almost all of which were made up of mechanical and dragonoid digimon of some sort.

_Touch the untouchable, Break the unbreakable!_

_'Ro! 'Ro! Fight the Power!_

"OLE!" The Gaossmon roared in after their flagship commander.

"GRAHHH!" Cyberdramon spun into action as well.

_What You gonna do is, what you wanna do is,_

"oh Crap." A Sealsdramon gulped moments before an army of Trailmon broke through from the other side of the complex.

_Just break the rule, then you see the truth!_

"IT'S A TRAP!" a Commandramon cried out in horror as several Garbagemon leaped out of their disguises as the complexes' trash cans.

_This is the theme of "G" coming through baby!_

**"WHEEL GRINDER!"**GrandLocomon plowed through the the walls beyond the main defenses, pushing and plowing through into the inner complex, where Chaosdramon lay in wait.

_'Ro! 'Ro! Fight the Power!_

"Hit 'em High!" Terezie ordered as she and the other PawnChessmon plowed into a line of Roachmon.

"Hit 'em Low!" Beelzebmon (Xrosed with Revolomon) roared as he set off another **"Death the Cannon SPIRAL!"**attack, obliterating a few stray Tankmon in the way.

"KNIGHTO!" Knightmon slashed his sword through a Sealsdramon. "Advance! Advance!"

**"IMPACT LASER!"**Xros Five let loose a barrage of blue-green lasers from the Sparrowmon blaster-shield, frying any enemy digimon in their path.

"Take that you suckers!" Starmon cried out with glee as he pulled down one of his eye lids and blew a raspberry at them. "Nyeh!"

"You Fakers!" The Pickmon agreed, mimicking their leader's motions with relative ease. "Nyeh!"

**"CYBER BLADER!"**Cyberdramon spun rapidly, smashing his dual-bladed staff into the Tankmon in his path with relative ease.

**"TRIDENT CLAW!"**MetalGureimon smashed his fist into a small gaggle of Commandramon, squashing the poor dinosaurs.

_Do the impossible, See the invisible!_

_'Ro! 'Ro! Fight the Power!_

"We've got 'em on the run!" Shoutmon grinned as he marched nonchalantly through the carnage, smacking anyone who dared get into his path with his Mic-stand. "Show 'em who's boss!"

_Touch the untouchable, Break the unbreakable!_

_'Ro! 'Ro! Fight the Power!_

"Keep it up!" Sparrowmon cheered. "We've got 'em on the run!"

_What you gonna do is, what you wanna do is,_

"Smash 'em!" The Red Pickmon cried out in glee. "SMASHING IS SO MUCH FUN!"

_Just Break the rule, then you see the truth,_

"We're pushing them back." Kira noted with optimism as she saw Cutemon and Hangyomon double team a Tankmon. "We're really doing it.

_This is the theme of "G" coming through, baby!_

"What'd you expect?" Lopmon asked from the girl's shoulder, raising an eyebrow. "We're dealing with the Red Xros Loader's owner here."

_'Ro! 'Ro! Fight the Power!_

"Red huh?" Kira blinked.

_Do the impossible, See the invisible,_

_'Ro! 'Ro! Fight the power!_

"Red is always a power color." Lopmon explained as they surveyed the destruction around them. "Even when used by evil."

_Touch the untouchable, break the unbreakable!_

_'Ro! 'Ro! Fight the power!_

"True." Kira nodded. "But what happens when red clashes with red?"

_What you gonna do is, what you wanna do is,_

_('RO! 'RO! FIGHT THE POWER!)_

Lopmon shrugged as a BlackToyAgumon rushed past. "Who knows."

_Just break the rule, then you see the truth!_

_('RO! 'RO! FIGHT THE POWER!)_

_This is the theme of "G" Coming through, baby!_

_('RO! 'RO! FIGHT THE POWER!)_

_'Ro! 'Ro! Fight the Power!_

_('RO! 'RO! FIGHT THE POWER!)_

**THE TOWER_ _ _|**

DarkKnightmon looked up from his work in surprise as a Ninjamon appeared suddenly. "Yes?" he asked. "What is it?"

"My lord." The Ninja bowed. "Chaosdramon's fortress has come under siege."

"By whom?" DarkKnightmon asked.

Ninjamon held up a tape recorder that played back a part of the message broadcast earlier. _"-corner are our returning champions! The breakers of rules, the champions of awesome! XROS-FLARE AND THE DUST ZONE BROWNCOATS!"_Shoutmon's voice came out of the device before it clicked to a stop.

"So Xros Heart has arrived in Dust Zone?" DarkKnightmon mused. "I am not surprised."

"Sir, Chaosdramon's forces are being beaten back, and defeated." The Ninja said. "I suggest you move our plans ahead."

"Should it seem that Chaosdramon is about to fail us, we will." DarkKnightmon said as he turned back towards the Darkness Kernel on his desk. "We won't lose just because of one unfortunate mishap." he paused in his thinking for a moment. "Ah, do prepare our defenses and the standing army."

"The Raven forces shall be prepared, My lord." The Ninja faded out of sight.

**CHAOSDRA-HEADQUARTERS-INCORPORATED!_ _ _|**

"GrandLocomon!" Chaosdramon laughed as he jumped away from the train Digimon's charging attack. "I'm honored that you would come all this way just to fight me!"

"Don't be!" GrandLocomon flung about, throwing his front wheel forwards.

"HAH!" Chaosdramon easily stopped the spiked wheel's progress with his right claw. "You really think your pitiful attacks can stop me now when they didn't work before?" With a jolt, the grabber claw suddenly began spinning at the joint, sending GrandLocomon flying across the room.

"Guhh..." The poor train landed on his side, and stopped there. "You're... You'll..."

"I'll what?" Chaosdramon asked, laughing. "Watch you flounder on your side while I kill you?"

"Even if I die, Others will stop you!" GrandLocomon spat. "My memory will live on in others!"

"You Fool." Chaosdramon's eyes narrowed. "I let you live before out of some form of kindness. Well, I've erased that part of my programming now." The mechanical digimon smirked, in as much as a mechanical jaw could. "I'm going to rectify my previous mistake now." He reared his right claw back, snapped each of the three jaws closed, and began spinning it. **"CHAOS CRUSHER!"**he roared, and drove his claw forward.

**SPANG!**

Metal clashed against metal as MetalGureimon suddenly rammed his head into Chaosdramon's side.

"GAH!" The crimson dinosaur roared. "Who the hell are you!"

"The Name's Gureimon." The Blue Flare digimon said. "Metal Gureimon."

"So what?" Chaosdramon narrowed his eyes at the new commer. "You think you'll be able to fight any better than this looser?"

"We'll see." Gureimon threw his cyber arm forward. **"TRIDENT ARM!"**

"HAH!" Chaosdramon revved up his massive claw and threw it forward. **"CHAOS CRUSHER!"**

For a split second, they were evenly matched. Gureimon's gauntlet stopped the spinning claw.

However, as a Drill always continues forward, the rock must also break.

**CRACK!**

With a resounding explosion, MetalGureimon's claw hand exploded into shrapnel, leaving a bloody stump of an arm behind- no hand to be seen. "GYAHHHHHH!" Gureimon cried out in pain as the Digi-Xros broke apart, fixing all of the damage done to the blue dinosaur's arm, but leaving the Digimon out cold on the floor.

"You..." MailBirdramon however managed to remain conscious, if albeit in a pained state due to his damaged tail. "You monster."

"That's me alright." Chaosdramon laughed, then turned back towards GrandLocomon. "Now what was that about others stopping me?"

He spoke too soon as- the moment the words left his mouth- a giant cage of blue spikes formed around him from behind.

"What the heck!" Chaosdramon blinked in surprise, unable to look behind him.

"You...Hurt...Friends!" Cyberdramon snarled as a massive charge built up in his chest. "Now...You... DIE!"

"What the...?" Chaosdramon's eyes widened in surprise as he felt the energy being pent up for the next attack. "Don't tell me that you're from-!"

**"GLUTTON FANG!"**

A Resounding explosion blew the roof off of the palace.

**THE TOWER_ _ _|**

The shockwave was felt all the way down into the frozen sub-chamber, where things had remained at a standstill since Kiriha had ascended- nearly two hours ago!

"What the heck was that?" Duskmon narrowed his eyes, but refused to move an inch from his spot.

Kiriha's eyes narrowed slightly, but he said nothing. Typheus however, had one comment to think on the matter. _"Well, this is getting us nowhere."_

Kiriha scoffed at the creature in his head. _"You think?"_

"Akari." Taiki muttered. "Shoutmon." Somehow, some way, he knew what that explosion was.

"Duskmon!" Nene ordered the Digimon. "Get DarkKnightmon. I want to ask him what's going on outside."

"I can't leave this room, remember?" Duskmon repeated. "The doors are locked from the outside."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the top of the tower, DarkKnightmon stared out over the Zone, spying the billowing cloud of smoke that signified the destruction of Chaosdramon's fortress. "A Shame." He turned towards a Peckmon. "Begin the preparations for the ceremony."

"As you command." The bird bowed.

**CHAOSDRA-HEADQUARTERS-INCORPORATED!_ _ _|** _Sorry. We're closed._

Xros Five entered the room to find a horrible sight, Cyberdramon's Glutton Fang attack had done nothing to damage Chaosdramon.

"How...Possible?" Cyberdramon asked, shocked, as Chaosdramon broke the blue ribs surrounding him, and sending the poor Digimon tumbling towards the ground.

"Ch, And to think I was worried there for a moment." Chaosdramon said as he shrugged off the dust from the roof's collapse. "For a single second I'd forgotten that my armor can absorb all kinds of energy attacks thrown at me."

"Then how about some Physical Attacks?"

Chaosdramon turned around in time to see Xros Five bringing down the Star Blade. "Huh?"

**"BURNING STAR CRUSHER!"**

Contact! Finally!

Chaosdramon recoiled, gasping as his left shoulder was cut open by the attack. "Damn you!" he hissed as he focused his energy towards repairing the damage. "That hurt!"

"It was supposed to!" Akari growled.

"Fine then." Chaosdramon narrowed his eyes, then threw his spinning claw forward. **"CHAOS CRUSHER!"**

Xros Five brought the sword up to block, and narrowed their combined eyes as they struggled to keep the drill deflected.

**THE TOWER_ _ _|**

Suddenly, the doors swung open as DarkKnightmon, Ranamon, the Ravemon doctor, and a Peckmon entered the room.

"Lord Dark-Knightmon!" Duskmon bowed suddenly. "The boy, he's... Changed!"

"Oh? What's going on here?" DarkKnightmon raised an eyebrow, taking in Kiriha's changed form.

A Large green trench-coat, green wings, and a twin hammer tipped tail.

Quite impressive.

He said as much.

"So, who might you be?" DarkKnightmon asked. "Kiriha Aouma?"

**"No." **The boy finally said something in the echoing voice that came with a Shademon possession.

Taiki winced upon hearing it. "Kiriha..."

"Who are you then?" DarkKnightmon asked. "My shademon plant?"

**"I am no-one."** Kiriha's body said. **"And I am someone."**

"You are evading the question." DarkKnightmon observed before he snapped his fingers. "Duskmon."

"Yes, sir." Duskmon stepped towards Nene and drew his blades, the audible sound of metal upon metal making the boy turn his head.

**"Leave her alone."**the boy said firmly.

"So you are Kiriha then?" DarkKnightmon smirked to himself.

**"Do you truly have no clue who I am?"** Typheus said as he took full control, shifting the Shademon's vocal chords to match his own original ones. **"Do you not recognize me?"**

"I am assuming you are either Kiriha Aouma or the Shademon." DarkKnightmon guessed. "Or perhaps a fused personality of both? A new mind born from the Digi-Xros?"

**"You really don't know then?"** Typheus asked, eyes narrowing. **"Then I'm afraid that I'm going to have to ask you to leave the girl alone, or face my wrath."**

Duskmon ignored this and carried about his business, placing the tip of the blade firmly at the point between Nene's shoulders, he...

_**swish.**_

Sliced down and cut the dress she was wearing in half, causing it to fall to the floor.

"H-Hey!" She protested.

"Now now." Ranamon cooed as she stepped up behind the girl, reaching up for the golden ring in her hair. "Don't struggle." Before she could even touch it, however, a green energy blade was positioned at her neck. "What the?"

**"I SAID."** Kiriha's voice became more dominant now. **"LEAVE HER ALONE."**

"You are obviously Kiriha Aouma." DarkKnightmon deduced. "Ninjamon."

Before Kiriha or Typheus could react, the blade arm that had been extended towards Ranamon shattered into pieces. **"GAH!"**

Ninjamon faded into view, his sword tip covered in residue from slicing through the wing. "You will not interfere."

"Like hell I'm...!" Kiriha began to protest when, just as suddenly, the hand wing above the one that had been cut was sliced off as well.

He screamed, and fell to his knees.

"There." DarkKnightmon said. "Now you match."

Typheus pulled his eyes up to match the demon's. **"I will kill you. I swear to you...!"**

"Well, then." DarkKnightmon pulled out the Black Xros Loader. "Shall we begin?"

With that, Ranamon grabbed the golden ring and pulled it out of Nene's hair.

"Stop!" she cried out, panic filling her eyes. "Don't...!"

At that moment, DarkKnightmon held up the Xros Loader, and said... **"Reload: Shademon."**A Writhing mass of shadow ejected itself from the Xros Loader, and wrapped itself around the girl, it's serpentine head appearing next to her neck.

_"Shadeeee..."_it hissed not a moment before it burrowed itself into her skin.

She screamed.

"NENE!" Taiki called out in horror.

**"Nene Amano." **DarkKnightmon opened the Xros Loader. **"Digi-Xros."**

A Flare of purple darkness overtook the girl, and her screams intensified.

Kiriha and Typheus narrowed their eyes at the sight, the Denizen thinking one thought. _'C'mon, old girl, figure it out, figure it out before it's too late...'_

**CHAOSDRA-HEADQUARTERS-INCORPORATED!_ _ _|**

Shoutmon grumbled to himself as he followed the trail of destruction that GrandLocomon had left throughout the facility. "Why the heck did I climb off of Xros Five for?" he winced. "I would've gotten there already if I hadn't...!" He slowed to a stop as he entered the main chamber, or what was left of it.

Gureimon, MailBirdramon, GrandLocomon, and Cyberdramon were all laying on the ground unconscious or near about, and Xros Five...

Was being pounded into the wall with Chaosdramon's drill- at the chest. The V emblem was holding strong, but it was cracked through and through, and threatening to break any moment now.

"S-Shoutmon!" Akari managed to say through the pain.

"You made it, Brother!" Starmon cried out in glee.

"Not a moment too late..." Dorulumon remarked before...

Xros Five broke apart into it's component forms, and were scatterd across the room.

Shoutmon's eyes widened in horror. It couldn't be...

Chaosdramon began laughing as he turned to face Shoutmon. "So The mighty fall."

_Junk stars_

"Akari..." Shoutmon gasped. "Ballistamon...Dorulumon..."

_Are the stars_

"So you're the next one who comes to die today?" Chaosdramon quesitoned.

_Of Glittering dreams._

"Starmons...Sparrowmon..." Shoutmon stared over them all. "Cyberdramon..."

_I Wanna be..._

"Eh?" Chaosdramon's eyes spied the red Xros Loader firmly gripped in Shoutmon's hand. "What's that?"

_Let's Go..._

"Gureimon...Mailbirdramon...!" Shoutmon's fists clenched together. "GrandLocomon...!"

_Let's Go..._

"Everyone...' Tears welled up within the dragon's eyes, and then...

He roared.

"_LET'S GO!"_he held the Xros Loader high up, activating it without a proper command for Digi-Xros. A Wave of energy ripped out through the room, emerging from the Xros Loader, hitting every unconscious digimon, and healing them instantly.

_**I! (I!)**_

**"GREAT XROS!"** Nine voices cried out in unison. And to say that Chaosdramon was startled would be an understatement.

_**WANNA! (WANNA!)**_

_**I WANNA BE! (1!2!3!4!)**_

GrandLocomon formed a Left Leg, Gureimon formed the Right. Sparrowmon latched herself onto the left Arm, and the Mighty cyborg fist of MailBirdramon latched itself onto the right hand, already gripping the Star Sword.

_The World is stained black,_

MailBirdramon's wing-span fused with Sparrowmon's, creating a massive yellow winged jet array on their back. Dorulumon and Cyberdramon transformed into their weapon forms and attached themselves onto the back. The Red V on their chest transformed into a radiant Dark Purple. And the helmet...

_Even though our breath remains white._

Akari's Xros Four Knight Helmet appeared in a blinding flash of golden light.

_I wonder what has changed for us, _

**"ENGINE KING: **_**GRAND NINE**_**!"**the new Digi-Xros cried out in nine unique, but unified voices as it rose to match Chaosdramon's full form.

_Since the day I promised I'd go crush the hear and now?_

"What the heck!' Chaosdramon's jaw gaped open. "How in the world did that just happen!"

_In the corner of the Night's junkyard_

"You messed with the wrong guys, Bucko!" Shoutmon roared, tears still rolling down his face. "Go Get him, **G-NINE!"**

_A voice, Screamed to the extent of insanity,_

"This...This...!" Chaosdramon immediately opened fire with his back mounted cannons. **"HYPER INFINITY CANNON!"**

_Blew through without a sound,_

Despite the energy exploding the ground beneath Grand Nine, the Fusion was unharmed, and, in fact, the Mecha was already soaring high into the sky, the Cyber and Dorulu Cannons on the back sliding up and down to face the crimson dinosaur. **"G-NINE GRAND PRIX!"**

_Even so, Listen to my story,_

Three energy blasts launched out of the cannon mouths and soared down towards Chaosdramon- Thrice.

_Surely you still ought to make it in time._

**"HYPER INFINITY CANNON!"** Chaosdramon quickly countered with his own energy blast, canceling out the new Digi-Xrosses attack mid air.  
_  
I WANNA BE! _

However...

_Together with_

That was what they wanted, as when the smoke cleared, Grand Nine was nowhere to be seen. "What!"

_Ghastly pale despair_

**"G-NINE KICK!"**Chaosdramon whirled around in time to get a GrandLocomon-Foot to the face- Armor broken.

_Pierce through it_

**"GRAND NINE SABER!"**

_Letting out a scream,_

Chaosdramon was slashed across the face, severing his jaw proper, however, that didn't stop his vocal abilities, as his digital voice box was still intact.

_Before everything changes_

"How did you get so strong?" he cried out in horror.

_Let's Go, _

"We fight with the bonds of friendship!" Dorulumon began.

_Let's Go, _

"We fight for our friends who are trapped!" Gureimon growled.

_Let's Go, _

"We Fight to save them!" Starmon said. "And to stop bad guys like you!"

_Let's Go,_

"We Fight for those who can't!" Akari finished. "So prepare yourself..."

_I! (I!)_

_Wanna! (Wanna!)_

_I WANNA BE!_

**"BECAUSE WE WON'T LOSE TO YOU!" **they roared as one.

_On a Winters night, That one kid jumped down._

With that, the right hand changed. The gauntlet slid back onto the arm as they switched sword hands for but a moment, allowing the right hand to retract fully into the arm. And then...

_It was the wrong freedom, it jumped down._

They jabbed the sword into the hole left behind by the hand, and two sharp blades split off from the sides of the sword proper, forming a sort of upside down T shaped sword configuration.

_Without even understanding,_

**"GRAND SPIRAL SABER!" **they roared, and jabbed forward, using the sword like a lance.

_What the heck evil really is,_

Chaosdramon lurched backwards to dodge. _"Damn they learn fast!"_he glupped.

_That foolish me somehow admired that child._

Suddenly, the sword began _SPINNING, _as if to counter Chaosdramon's own spiral claw.

_Since then, a lot of time has already passed,_

"No Fair!" Chaosdramon revved up his own arm and went to block.

**KLANG!**

_And even though I've certainly lived by my self up 'till now,_

Drill met drill, and sword blocked sword.

Now they were on even ground.

**"FIGURE NINE SLASH!"**They brought the spinning sword up to above their left shoulder as they suddenly leaped back, bringing it around in a circle up until the point they started at, before suddenly slashing downwards towards the lower right, making a sort of "G" Shaped laser attack.

_I still don't understand anything!_

Chaosdramon gulped and braced himself for the incoming energy beam. And, although his armor was meant to absorb that kind of attack, it still did damage. "HOW!"

_You have taught me softly_

"Because we're Xros Heart!" Shoutmon roared. _**"Just who the hell do you think we are?"**_

_Even the true meaning of eternity._

**"G-NINE GRAND PRIX!"**G9 aimed it's cannons again and fired, which Chaosdramon quickly matched again. This time, the energy attacks didn't cancel out in an explosion, but kept on plowing into each other.

_I WANNA BE! Here!_

And then, Grand Nine brought up the spinning sword and plunged it forward into the energy mass, thrusters pushing forward at full speed. **"GRAND SPIRAL SABER!"**

_Notice it, Because I'm here_

They cut off their own energy blast attack and pushed through the remainder of Chaosdramon's attack. Chaosdramon quickly thrust his own drill arm forward, and the tips clashed.

_For what purpose am I what kind of person?_

"You're strong!" Chaosdramon remarked, eyes narrowing, before he pushed forward even more. "Too strong!"

_Teach me, Because I'm here!_

Grand Nine leaped back before their own spinning weapon was broke. _"I have an idea." _Dorulumon said.

_I WANNA BE,_

_"What is it?"_Akari asked.

_Singing and yelling,_

_"Just follow my lead." _Dorulumon said as he detached his tail-drill and GrandLocomon's spiked wheel from the Xros.

_Our song of hope,_

With a mighty lunge, he pushed the sword through the wheel to the star shaped hilt, and then into the drill tip. **"GURAND..."**

_Which won't despair of reality!_

**"...GIGA..."** The drill suddenly grew down to reach the spiked wheel as Grand Nine heald the Massive Drill above their head. **"...DORILU..."**

_I WANNA BE!_

**"BUREIKA!**_**!**_**"**With a massive lunge, Grand Nine thrust the spinning drill towards Chaosdramon.

_Born on the stars of dreams,_

"What the heck!' Chaosdramon was so shocked by the massive size of the drill itself (as tall as Grand Nine itself was!), and the fact that the DigiXros was pushing it forward with such relative ease that he forgot to even attempt to block.

_Then I ought to make it in time!_

The Drill drove forward through the air...

_By Riding on tonight's blowing wind,_

...touched Chaosdramon's chest...

_Let's Go find the succession of this!_

"How can this be!" Chaosdramon asked, eyes widened in awe, as his armor cracked. "How can I be beaten so easily!"

_Let's go... Let's Go... Let's Go... Let's Go...  
_

"You Forget." Akari smirked as they pushed through Chaosdramon's torso. "We're not ones to give up easily."

_Let's go... Let's Go... Let's Go... Let's Go...  
_  
"Heh...' Chaosdramon's eyes closed as Grand Nine broke through entirely, sliding to a halt on the other side of his body. "So I guess this is the power of friendship, eh?"

_I Wanna Be..._

"Not bad..." Data flowed upward. "Not bad at all..."

_-Is it audible?-_

And with that, he exploded brilliantly behind The Grand Xros. Thrice.

_...Staying here._

Shoutmon gave a thumbs up, relief in his eyes.

One which Grand Nine returned, determination still brewing behind those emerald lenses.

The Battle was only half over.

**TO BE CONTINUED AFTER THIS CHAPTER BREAK!**

USED SONGS:

TTGL: Gurren Lagann  
SE: Soul Eater

IN ORDER:

TTGL: Sorairo Days (OP TV size Ver 1)

TTGL: Rappu ha Otoko no Tamashii da! Onore wo Shinjite Ten wo Yubisasu Dotou no Otoko Kamina-sama no Teema wo Mimi no Ana Kappojitte Yo~ku Kikiyagare! (AKA: "Ro! Ro! Fight the Power!")

SE: I Wanna Be (First Ed Theme)


	21. GRAND XROS! G9's Glorious battle!

**WARNING! WARNING! I SAID "WARNING! WARNING!" DO NOT PROCEED PAST THIS POINT UNLESS YOU HAVE READ THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER! THIS IS A DOUBLE UPDATE! GO BACK AND READ CHAPTER 20 BEFORE YOU READ THIS ONE! IF YOU'VE ALREADY DONE SO...Well.. IGNORE THIS MESSAGE!**

* * *

This is the tale of a team who continues to fight against destiny.

In the aftermath of DarkKnightmon's betrayal, allies appear in the form of Puppetmon- a wooden boy buried under a pile of trash-, GrandLocomon- a former Bagura general exiled by the demonic Chaosdramon-, and the Denizen Typheus- located within Kiriha's own mind.

With the united armies of three Generals- Xros Heart, Blue Flare, and the Dust Zone Browncoats- in place, a desperate first strike was made, with the result being a new Digi-Xros:

**"GREAT XROS!"**

GrandLocomon formed a Left Leg, Gureimon formed the Right. Sparrowmon latched herself onto the left Arm, and the Mighty cyborg fist of MailBirdramon latched itself onto the right hand, already gripping the Star Sword. MailBirdramon's wing-span fused with Sparrowmon's, creating a massive yellow winged jet array on their back. Dorulumon and Cyberdramon transformed into their weapon forms and attached themselves onto the back. The Red V on their chest transformed into a radiant Dark Purple. And Akari's Xros Four Knight Helmet appeared in a blinding flash of golden light.

**"ENGINE KING: **_**GRAND NINE**_**!"**

A Victory Fusion type Digimon strong enough to overpower Chaosdramon's overwhelming power.

**"GIGA...DORILU...BUREIKA!"**

"So this is the power of friendship, eh?" Chaosdramon asked. "Heh... Not Bad...Not bad at all!"

But even so, will the power of a Nine part Digi-Xros be enough to save the three Generals even when hope is all but lost for two of them?

"GYAHHH!" Nene screamed loudly as she and the Shademon trying to overtake her were Digi-Xrossed together.

* * *

*cue Title theme*

**GREAT XROS! Engine King G-9's Glorious Battle!**

* * *

"**Shademon."** DarkKnightmon ordered as he held up the Black Xros Loader. **"Nene Amano."**

"Stop it!" Taiki cried out.

**"Digi-Xros."**

A Blinding purple aura formed around Nene and the Shademon, and she screamed as the Shadow tried it's very best to possess the girl, something that it really shouldn't have any trouble with at all.

"Ne...Ne..." Kiriha grimaced through the pain of his two severed energy wings.

_**'Come On Echidna... Beat that Stupid Snake...!' **_Typheus said mentally.

DarkKnightmon just chuckled as he listened to the girl's pained screams.

* * *

_"Let me GO!"_ Nene cried out as she struggled against the snake like creature wrapped around her. _"I Won't give in to you...!"_

"But Miss Nene..." The Shademon said as it curled up tighter. _"You won't like what will happen to your body if I'm not in control..."_

_"I'd rather die than submit to DarkKnightmon's plans...!"_ Nene grit her teeth. _"Even if that means I won't get to see Kotone again, I'd rather that happen!"_

The snake laughed. "But Miss Nene..."

**'Excuse me.'** said a curt, polite, tired, and somewhat seductive voice. **'But could you please stop your bickering? I'm trying to take a nap right now.'**

Nene and the Shademon glanced upward, both equally surprised to see the serpentine like creature coiled about above them. It looked vaguely like a certain Armor evolution of the Wormmon species, but, beyond the head design, was otherwise different. It was purple; it had large, angular wings; long arms that were tipped in claws; and it's tail was tipped in a Vector Arrow. It's half open eyes were yellow, and they showed all the annoyance of someone that had just been woken up from a nap.

"Woah..." The Shademon's voice was full of awe. _"Who are you, miss dragon?"_

**'My Name is Echidna.'** the dragon said. **'My titles are "The Mother of all Monsters" and "Denizen of Space." I am one of the Digital World's Four guardians.'**

_"Denizen...?"_ Nene mouthed the word. For some reason that name was familiar... Had she heard it from her parents? _"Do I know you?"_

**'You Should.'** Echidna remarked. **'I do live inside your head, after all.'**

_"Whaaaa?"_ The Shademon blinked. _"DarkKnightmon didn't tell me anything about this!"_

**'I Doubt he would.'** Echidna said sourly. **'I Take it that you're another one of his Shademon then?'**

_"Yes!"_ Nene nodded. _"Yes it is!"_

**'Hmmf.'** Echidna uncoiled. **'Behind the right ear, apply six point two pounds of pressure.'**

Before the Shademon could ask what that was supposed to mean, Nene managed to pull out one of her arms and reach for the Shademon's head. "Miss Nene!" It cried out as Nene pressed down on the specific spot, and, abruptly, was deleted. _"Whyyy?"_it whined as it's data floated away...

...Only to be absorbed by Echidna, who yawned and curled up tighter. **'I do so love a midnight snack.'**

_"Um, Excuse me."_ Nene said as she floated up towards the Denizen's face. _"But how did you know how to do that?"_

**'I searched the brain of the Shademon that was once possessing you up until it was removed in Heaven Zone.'** Echidna explained. **'Including, among other curious facts, the details on the "Reset" Button their creator planted inside of their genetic code should he be possessed by one.'**

Nene blinked. _"Huh..."_ She glanced around. _"So why hasn't this place vanished if it was created because of the Shademon being Digi-Xrossed with me?"_

Echidna yawned again, rather cutely, as she uncurled to fully face the girl. **'You've got me.'** She blinked as well. **'I suppose this is the first time we've properly met, isn't it?'**

_"It is."_ Nene nodded. _"Why does the name 'Denizen' sound familiar to me?"_

**'That would be because I and my fellow Denizens aided your mother and her friends in the creation of your Earth.'** Echidna said. **'Can't go creating a new world without new life, now can you?'**

_"I suppose not."_ Nene frowned. _"You're inside me, and you said you had companions, right?"_

**'Yes.'** The sleepy dragon rolled over in their weightless space, and stared downward. **'What of it?'**

_"So would any of them have been coincidentally named...?"_

**'Aouma?'** Echidna asked, cutting her off. **'Yes, there was a man with that last name. Most certainly the father of that Kiriha fellow you're crushing on.'**

Nene's face flushed. _"He's not my...! I mean I'm not...!"_

**'Hush, dear.'** Echidna rolled over again. **'It's only natural that you'd be attracted to him, as my mate gave his energy to his parents, and therefore, would be reborn inside their child.'**

Nene blinked. _'What?'_

**'I absorbed the Shademon's memories along with it's data.'** Echidna said. **'I saw everything you and it saw before you entered this space.'**

_"You did?"_ Nene asked. _"Why didn't you-?"_

**'The deal I forged with your mother and her companions is a deal I intend to uphold.'** Echinda continued as she began curling up again. **'Even if Typheus decided to go ahead and use this situation to his advantage, I refuse to interfere at all, beyond this little conversation we're having. One we shouldn't even be having **_**at all.**_**'** she huffed. **'Now please leave, I wish to sleep again.'**

_"But that's not fair."_ Nene said. _"You can't just not help!"_ she clenched her fists. _"If you saw what I saw, then you should be able to see what pain he was in! What trouble _**I'm**_ in!"_

Echidna said nothing.

_"What about Kotone?"_ Nene asked. _"Isn't she your sister too?"_

**'Cetus is no sister of mine.'** Echidna said. **'Not by blood, only by marriage.'**

_"Cetus?"_ Nene narrowed her eyes. _"What does she have to do with anything?"_

**'She is Typheus's sister, and despite her being my sister and law, she and I never got along.'** Echinda huffed. **'The fact that we refused to split our power between two was a simple matter of our never-ending rivalry.'**

_"Forget that then!" _Nene said. _"She's in trouble! We have to do something!"_

**'Cetus and I can NOT get along.'** Echidna said. **'Her element is Water, mine is Space. Our personalities are too similar **_**TOO **_**get along!'**

Nene clenched her fists. _"But if she's in a similar position to you, then it shouldn't matter! Kotone's an innocent person in all of this!"_

Echidna curled over more, burring her face within her coils.

_"If you aren't going to help for her, then at least help for..." _she was drawing a blank. Who could she use as a bargaining tool?

And then she crashed head first into the answer, something DarkKnightmon had said...

All four of them had extremely strong Xros Codes.

If She, and Kotone, and Kiriha held Unique Xros Codes, and _also _held these Denizens, then what about Taiki?

_"Then Help for Taiki's sake!"_she finished.

**That **got a reaction from the digimon.

'**My...Brother?'**

* * *

The entire Xros took place over several minutes, and the screaming only lasted for half of that.

When the light show ended, Nene stood there, still chained up, and still (for the most part) naked.

Only now, she was clothed in purple energy similar to Kiriha's, just not as refined. Energy was shifting around her body in a flame like motion, casting it's own shadow across her skin- The only places that were solid and without movement were her feet, around her waist, and her left hand- which were in boots, a snake like tattoo around the belly, and a sharp talon tipped claw hand respectively. Where her hair had been tied up, there was now a spike of burning fire with a grinning face, there were arms branching out of it from there, similar to the ones Kiriha once had. Arching out of her back were wings similar in design to Echidna's, four in number; her tail was also Echidna's, snaking around her legs and ending in a Vector Arrow. And as her violet eyes opened, they seemed darkened, the whites had shifted to a yellow color and carried the weight of two souls just the same as Kiriha's.

A smirk formed on her face, revealing fanged teeth that looked terrifically dragon like. **'So this is the mess you've gotten yourself into this time, Typheus?'**she asked.

A smirk of his own formed on the boy's face. **"You know me, Echinda, always one to take help when it's offered."**

Nene's eyes turned towards Taiki. '**Hello, Brother dearest. Happy to see me again?'**

The goggle wearing boy blinked. "What?" he blinked.

**"Come on, Hephaestus, do you honestly not recognize your own sister?" **Kiriha asked in return.

_"Hephaestus.."_The word echoed inside the boy's mind, and, suddenly, he spoke before he even thought the words. "Typheus, I don't have a clue what you're talking about." For some odd reason, Taiki caught a very sarcastic tone off of his own words.

The Denizen of Breath smirked. **"Of course you don't."**

"AHEM."

Three heads turned to face DarkKnightmon at once, each of them saying **"WHAT?"**exactly in the same tone of voice- Annoyed.

(Ranamon gulped. "Um... I'm going to go now." With that, she slipped out of the room.

"I'll join you." Duskmon skipped out as well.

"Count me in." Ravemon and Peckmon said as they followed them.)

DarkKnightmon narrowed his eyes. "I'm not going to pretend to even know why you're suddenly using different names. I already know you're trying to talk in code."

"Code?" Taiki stated. "What code? I don't see any code."

"Don't play coy with me." DarkKnightmon's fists clenched. "Somehow Kiriha Aouma and Nene Amano have overcome the Shademon possessions- possibly due to your Xros Codes overpowering the Shademon's- and you are using this opportunity to talk in pre-arranged codes that you have made up to ensure that your plans are not discovered."

(Kiriha and Typheus Rolled their eyes. "Yeah, Sure."

Nene and Echidna did as well. "As if."

Taiki blinked. "I really don't know what's going on here.")

"However." DarkKnightmon narrowed his eyes further. "I don't have a clue what this code may possibly be, so I shall 'pretend' that I did not catch onto it. However..." He dropped a key out of his cloak. "There is the possibly that you are not doing such, and that- somehow- the Shademon possessions have unlocked past lives of yours, or, it could be that my Shademon are rebellious, and, for lack of a better term, are planning on hijacking my plans at the very last moment to their own ends." he chuckled. "The key unlocks Nene's bonds, I will leave you all be, and, when I return, if you are ready to give me the necessary genetic contributions, then I will know for sure. If you are not ready to do such, then I will _also _know for sure." he turned towards the door of the room. "Ninjamon, come. We will leave them be."

"Yes sir!" the Ninjamon vanished.

"In the mean time." DarkKnightmon began to pull the doors closed. "Keep in mind that these doors open inwards, and are unlock-able from the outside only." The doors were almost closed. "I will be back in the morning hours." They slammed shut, but the Knight continued on. _"Please feel free to talk amongst yourselves, but do not try to escape or free Kotone from her cell. Improperly done, she will die."_There was a click, and then thudding footsteps, and then...

"Seriously." Taiki said, blinking still. "What's going on?"

Kiriha sighed. "Taiki, really, is it that hard to guess?"

"Could you get me down from here already?" Nene asked. "It's cold in here."

**"You couldn't make new clothes?" **Typheus spoke up as they walked over to get the key, wincing all the way from the broken wings.

**'Unlike you, they removed her clothes before Xrossing us.' **Echidna replied.

"What's going on here!" Taiki was about ready to pull his hair out.

**DUST ZONE LIBERATION CAMP_ _ _| AKA: CHAOSDRA-HEADQUARTERS-INCORPORATED BATTLE SITE_ _ _| THAT EVENING_ _ _|**

"Be sure to round them _all _up!" Lila ordered a Gaosssmon that was nudging several Commandramon along with a Mandolin. "We don't want any stragglers!" she sighed, glancing up at the storm clouds that had formed over the tower they were to besiege the next morning. "Why the heck is it choosing now to rain of all times?"

"Because that's just how we roll?" Zenjirou asked as he and Hangyomon carried a heavy box loaded with rubble over to a pile near by.

"I guess so..." Lila sighed.

"It's not like it's going to rain." Sally said as she munched on a meat-wrapped bone from her seat on the pile Zenjirou and Hangyomon had just dumped their last load of rubble onto. "The corrosive atmosphere prevents water molecules from forming in air."

"Okay, so, bad choice of words." Lila crossed her arms. "'Why is it choosing now of all times to thunder and lightning on us?' Is that better?"

"Yes." Sally agreed after a moment of chewing.

Lila sighed once more. "Aggravating aggravating."

"Oi!" a dark shadow formed over head as Saberdramon flew into view. "I've done a sweep of the area, there doesn't seem to be anyone from the tower coming our way any time soon."

"Great." Zenjirou gave a thumbs up. "That means less work for us slackers!"

"Slackers?" Hangyomon asked, raising an eyebrow. "You call _this _slacking off?"

"Well." The boy shrugged. "Sure, but we're the B team! We're practically called "Slackers Guild" anymore!"

Lila mused on the thought as she stared over towards where Shoutmon was directing the PawnChessmon and Black-ToyAgumon into scavenging any working technology from the ruins. "Well, slackers we may be normally." She said finally. "But right now with everyone involved in Grand Nine resting up for tomorrow, we don't have any room for error."

"Ehhh..." Zenjirou nodded. "True, True." he turned towards Sally. "Why aren't you off sleeping in the Xros Loader like the rest of 'em, anyways?"

"Too hungry." The hybrid said as she took another bite out of her meat-wrapped bone. "Can't sleep."

"Hah!" Hangyomon said. "That's one way to get your strength back!" Zenjirou paled at the comment.

"True enough." he said after a moment's hesitation. "I guess."

Any further conversation was cut off by a crash from nearby.

"Oi!" Lila took off, waving her arms at the PawnChessmon trio who had just accidentally knocked over a solar-powered toaster oven. "We were going to take that with us!"

Zenjirou sighed. "No rest for the wicked."

"True that." Sally said between mouth-fulls of food.

"Come on." Hangyomon patted the boy on the shoulder. "We've got work to do."

The Kendo student paled again. "I miss school..." he whined to himself.

* * *

"I hate Mini-Bosses." Shoutmon grumbled to himself as he marched through the scavenging operation. "At least with Bagura we knew we'd won when we'd defeated their head General for that Zone." he sighed. "But nooo, we have to team up with them this time. No Code Crown for this Zone. Not at all." he stopped in his tracks. "Wait a second. Did we even get Jungle Zone's Code Crown?" He face-palmed (1X COMBO!). "NO! We Did Not."

"Did not get what?" Deckerdramon asked from next to the dragon.

Shoutmon jumped up into the air. "WAH!" he fell back to earth with a thud. "Ow!" he grumbled as he rubbed his head. "Don't sneak up on people like that!"

"Sorry." Deckerdramon apologized. "But what did you mean 'no we did not'?"

"We didn't get Jungle Zone's Code Crown." Shoutmon said. "It didn't appear to anyone."

"Oh." Deckerdramon laughed nervously. "That's because I ate it."

Beat...

Beat...

Beat...

"You did what." Shoutmon said flatly.

"I swallowed it by accident." Deckerdramon sweat-dropped. "A priest from the temple placed the Code Crown inside my mouth for storage when they first appeared. Since I was in Statue mode, it didn't matter, but..." Deckerdramon's embarrassment seemed to grow. Apparently this was something he did not like remembering. "That night when I went to sleep, I accidentally swallowed it."

Shoutmon stared at the Love god, not believing what he was hearing. "Are you joking?" he asked, seriously.

"I am not." Deckerdramon replied.

_**"WHY THE HECK WOULD SOMEONE PUT THE CODE CROWN IN YOUR MOUTH LIKE THAT FOR!**_**?" **Shoutmon roared at the Crocodile.

"hehe..." Deckerdramon giggled nervously. "I don't have the slightest clue."

Shoutmon face-palmed. (2X COMBO!) "I did not need to hear this..."

**THE TOWER CHAMBER_ _ _|**

"...and the real reason we have Xros Codes even though we were born in the human world is because we have four of the Digital World's guardians inside of us." Nene concluded. "I have Echidna, Taiki has Hephaestus, Kiriha has Typheus, and Kotone has Cetus."

**"It's funny that we'd all be brought together into this room like this."** Typheus said. **"The last time all four of us got together was when these kid's parents were their age."**

"So, why can't I talk with my Denizen like you two can?" Taiki asked. "Not that I'm complaining, but I don't want to go through a wardrobe change anytime soon."

**'DarkKnightmon's Shademon.'** Echidna remarked. **'In a double reach-around kind of way, The Shademon are suppressing the humans which were suppressing us. Without them, we suppress the Shademon, and, somehow, while we aren't re-suppressed, the humans are un-suppressed.'**

Taiki blinked. "Huh?"

"Laymans terms," Kiriha said. "The Shademon get squashed between the two of us and die, leaving the Denizens to take over their bodies."

**"And then we coexist, in a completely symbiotic way." **Typheus agreed.

"So what do we do?" Taiki asked. "DarkKnightmon only gave you the key for Nene's chains and not my cage."

"We'll have to play along for now." Kiriha said, crossing his arms. "Go with his plans, and make him think we're just the Shademon playing around."

"Even if that means we'll end up playing right into his hand." Nene sighed. "Kiriha and I end up...erm..." She blushed. "Combining our Codes..."

**'Now now, Don't be shy.'** Echidna chuckled. **'You can say that you're going to have-'**

Taiki Coughed. "Kotone may be frozen, but she's still a child."

Typheus agreed. **"Sensitive ears and all that jazz. We don't want to bump this up to an M rating."**

Kiriha blinked. "Huh? What was that?"

**"Nothing!"** Typheus countered. **"Just me testing out this mental fourth wall I've been building! Nothing At All! heh heh..."**

"Riiiight." Kiriha shook his head. "Anyways, Like Nene was saying, we combine our Xros Codes and... do what again?"

"Take Taiki's somehow." Nene said. "I didn't get that part of the plan."

**'I did, however.'** Echidna remarked. **'The Shademon was to drink some of Taiki's blood.'**

Taiki blinked. "Like a vampire?"

**'Exactly like a Vampire.'** Echidna nodded, shuddering. **'I regretted creating those infernal things the moment the Universe came into existence. Them and their damn sparkling.'**

**"And yet that DorkKnight's team is named after a vampire novel." **Typheus remarked.

**'Typheus?' **Echidna asked sweetly.

**"Yes?"**

**'Shut up.'**

**"Yes, Dear."**

Taiki sighed. "Can we please move on to how we're going to get out of this?"

"DarkKnightmon wants our Xros Codes, right?" Kiriha asked.

"Yeah." Nene nodded.

"Then let's go ahead and do that." Kiriha said. "But let's make some of our own modifications to the Code pool, something like a computer virus."

**"A Trojan horse?"** Typheus asked. **"I'm impressed Kiriha."**

"What we'll do is we'll make a defective Shademon that'll die soon after it's born." Kiriha continued. "When DarkKnightmon puts the Shademon in Kotone, it warns him about us, and our powers, and then wakes Cetus and Kotone up before we take him down in one combined attack."

Typheus cut him off there, raising a finger to stop Echidna from speaking up. **"Yes, I know you don't like my sister very much, Dear, but come on? Think about what happened the last time the four of us combined our powers together to stop some global evil!"**

**'We ended up splitting our power unevenly is what happened.'** Echidna remarked. **'Cetus and **_**I**_** became siblings due to us not splitting our power between two others like you and Hephaestus did.'**

**"And look what came from that!"** Typheus countered. **"There are now more **_**proper **_**Xros Loaders multiplying on their own than there would be if they were being manually recreated each time!"**

**'And look what that's gotten **_**US**_**.' **Echidna countered back. **'Digi-Xrossed with our human hosts! This wasn't a part of the Deal we made!'**

**"The deal was that we were to be reborn."** Typheus explained. **"And Reborn we were! It was on **_**your**_** insistence that we _not_ include it into the deal, and instead that we put a safeguard into the Code Crown as a work-around."**

"They're acting like an old married couple before they're even married." Taiki mused aloud. "I think if I really do have a Denizen inside me, then he's probably staying quiet out of the principle of the thing. One less person fighting all the time."

This earned annoyed looks from the duo, both soul sets resonating in an annoyed manner at the 'married couple' comment.

**"Do you have any better ideas?" **Typheus asked, eyes narrowing.

"...Well..." Taiki looked around nervously. "Not really, but...Just an extra detail?"

**THE NEXT MORNING_ _ _|**

**]Descend**

In the early morning light, an upbeat musical rhythm filled the air, courtesy of Dondokomon and the band.

No-one inside the tower could tell that the impending attack was even coming, as the sun had yet to rise over the hill.

And so, when the sun rose dramatically over the hill, it's light filling the valley entirely, the massive army could be seen. Akari's eyes opened, and surveyed the group before them.

Gaossmon, ToyAgumon, Trailmon, Garbagemon marched on the ground. Deckerdramon and GrandLocomon taking up most of the mass behind them, with Dorulumon, Ballistamon, and the others taking the Lead.

Gureimon marched behind them, Akari with her Red Xros Loader on his head. MailBirdramon and Saberdramon soared flagship on either side.

But for a single moment, a sliver of yellow flew along side them, Sparrowmon- along with Shoutmon, Lila, and Zenjirou, with the Chibick and Star Swords in hand- floated next to Gureimon's head.

Akari gave Shoutmon a nod, and he returned it. With that, they broke off from the group and took to the highest position in the sky, readying for their part of the plan.

High at the top of the Tower, DarkKnightmon watched, arms crossed, as the assembled group came closer. Even he had to admit it was an impressive sight, with the sun rising behind them like that. His heart pumped faster as his blood boiled.

His eyes narrowed, and narrowed. And finally, he flung his arm out and ordered his own army to attack.

The army of Peckmon, Crowmon, Ravemon, Ninjamon, Igamon, Shurimon, Aquilamon, and many others from Chaosdramon's army flowed out of the front gate in a rampage.

The two fronts met head on, and the Hot Battle Began.

And as the fight ignited, no-one notice Sparrowmon slip in through the front gate, exactly as planned.

Down the hallways she flew, faster and faster. She would find them.

But her path was blocked by one obstacle:

Duskmon.

Sparrowmon went to shift to her human form, but Zenjirou held up a hand. He would fight him.

She flew on, leaving the human to fight the Demon, her eyes staring back at him the entire time until he was out of sight.

They dueled when that happened.

And then her eyes were filled with memories of Nene. Happy times. Glad times. Fun Times.

Times of them searching Zones together, searching for clues, and, sometimes, them just goofing off.

The time they watched clouds was the most prominent of all.

And then Ranamon stood before them.

_KZZZZZT._

MetalGureimon roared as he mowed down his opponents with Giga Destroyer. Dorulumon's Dorulu Tordnado attack spun through the enemy. And down in the fields of battle, Akari swung her mic-stand through anyone in her path.

It almost seemed like a dance, honestly.

The united army fought with grace and time to the music.

They would win this.

* * *

Lila stood up next, and Sparrowmon continued on.

The two girls faced off and began to fight with fists while the men clashed blades.

Each Swinging and dashing in time to the music they could no-longer hear.

On they fought.

A door lay before Her, and Sparrowmon pushed on-wards. Tunnels lay beyond.

_KZZZT._

MetalGureimon rose from the flames of Digi-Xros, united with Ballistamon and Dorulumon- Now RampageGureimon.

His cannons powered up, and they fired, replacing the drum beat in their steadiness.

First Ballistamon's Gatling guns.

Then Dorulumon's cannon fire.

Then The Giga Destroyer.

Through the explosions, Zenjirou and Duskmon clashed blades.

Through the explosions, Akari watched with delight as they slaughtered their opponents.

Through the explosions, Sparrowmon and Shoutmon confronted two Ravemon.

Through the explosions, RampageGureimon summoned a giant drill to replace his Right hand, and performed a repeat performance of Grand Nine's signature move- Plowing straight through several Crowmon with one swipe.

Sally summoned her guns and began dancing through the Raven's sword play, while Shoutmon went on ahead. Cyberdramon and RampageGureimon xrossed together, and Gureimon powered it with his Giga Core Drill, powering up for a massive explosion. Zenjirou smashed through Duskmon's swords- Shoutmon ran down the halls, Mic-Stand gripped tight- DarkKnightmon walked down hallways towards the staircase to the lower chambers-

Sally pulled back the hammers on her guns- RampageGureimon's Cyber Launcher reached full power- Shoutmon confronted an Aquilamon- Zenjirou held Duskmon at twin blade points- Lila had Ranamon in a neck lock- Akari raised her Mic-stand over the head of a Ninjamon-

Bang.

The Cyber Launcher fired, Cutting a hole clean through the tower- Sally's guns fired- Akari Smashed the Ninjamon flat- Shoutmon charged at Aquilamon- Zenjirou gave Duskmon a haircut- Lila disarmed Ranamon by removing her clothing down to her swimming suit-

The Ravemon fell.

Everything fell silent as the top of the tower fell to the ground, And RampageGureimon stood triumphant over the Cyberlauncher, a smirk on his face.

Above them all, Xros Heart and Blue Flare's united flag waved in the breeze.

* * *

The day was won. Outside atleast.

Akari smirked to herself as a good portion of DarkKnightmon's army froze at the destruction of the tower.

Now, it was a risky move- targeting the tower like that- but she had made sure that RamapgeGureimon's Xros with the Cyber Launcher would have a thermal scope. He cut the building at the point where there were no more living heat sources above the tower.

And it had worked!

While The armies were still fighting, the Badguys were dis-encouraged and the good guys were ecstatic.

She stomped down on an Igamon's arm, preventing it from moving much as she brought her Mic-Stand down onto the Digimon. "They don't know it yet." She said to no-one in particular. "But we've already won."

* * *

"You...You...!" Ranamon floundered for words as she watched Lila rip apart the frog-girl's robe with her hands alone. "You monster!"

"Me?" Lila asked, pointing to herself, and then to the girl. "You're the one who went around wearing a swimming suit in a desert, lady."

"So sue me." Ranamon growled. "It's part of who I am! I don't like it, but it is! **SO WHY** did you _HAVE _to destroy my robe?" She whined.

"Yes." Lila said with no hesitation. "Now you'll be so afraid to move out of fear of being seen that you won't be able to do anything else to hinder our progress." She smiled slightly. "And with that tattoo I can see why!"

Yes, Ranamon wasn't trying to cover up any part of herself except for her belly where a single tattoo rested.

It was a heart. A Big, red, fluffy heart with an arrow through it, with a note attached reading "Chocolate is my only Lover" on it.

Short, Simple, and utterly embarrassing.

"You're going to pay for that..." Ranamon said with venom in her voice.

"Sure sure." Lila rolled her eyes.

"YOU WILL!" Ranamon cried out as the Fairy turned to leave.

"Don't get cold!" Lila said as she continued down the hallway.

"You Stupid Fairy!" Ranamon cried out in annoyance.

* * *

"You..." Duskmon said after a moment. "Cut my hair?"

"Yup!" Zenjirou grinned at the two massive piles of blond locks on the ground. "Your entire fan base is ruined now!"

"My...Fan base?" Duskmon asked, still in shock.

"Yup!' Zenjirou grinned. "You can't dare face your adoring fans now! Your hair was your main attraction! And now...!" he laughed. "You're done for mister! They won't want to even _see _your ugly mug now!"

Duskmon's arms twitched. And twitched.

And then he started crying.

"I"M RUINED!" he sobbed. _**"RUINED!"**_

Zenjirou laughed as he strolled down the hallway, whistling a tune and hefting both blades over his shoulders. "Just like Kentaru from Class B. Hehehe."

* * *

Sally panted with tiredness and annoyance. "Those damn stupid birds..."

"Sallieee!" came Lila's voice as she skipped up the hallway after the girl. "There you are!"

"You seem...happy?" Sally noted, confused. "What happened to Ranamon?"

"I striped her down to an embarrassing tattoo!" The Lillymon grinned.

Sally's mind, of course, imagined said tattoo being placed somewhere more annoying, such as on the hip or lower back. She laughed. "Oooh, nice one."

"Indeed!" Zenjirou came running up next. "I Saw that." he winked at Lila. "Nice going there! I loved the tagline!"

"Why Thank you good sir!" she bowed in acceptance. "I live for the disturbing reveals!"

This wasn't helping Sally's mental placement OR image of the embarrassing image at all.

It was then that Zenjirou noticed the dying Ravemon. "Eeeesh. What happened here?" he recoiled at the sight before they exploded into Data.

"What happened where?" Sally asked, deadpan.

"Erm..." He sighed. "Nevermind."

"Wait." Lila jumped slightly. "Where's Shoutmon?"

"He.." Sally's answer came in the form of an explosion some ways down the hall. "Went That way."

"Let's go." Zenjirou gripped his swords tighter.

And they took off.

* * *

"You stupid bird!" Shoutmon growled as he held the red Eagle back using only his mic-stand. "Don't you know I've got better things to do than this?"

"KRAW! KRAW!" The bird crowed as it pushed it's clawed feet forward more.

"Guess not." Shoutmon glanced off to the side in annoyance, and then blinked in surprise. "Oi, you'd better let go now." A smirk formed on his face as he turned to look the bird in the eyes.

"KRAW!" It said.

"Okay then." Shoutmon grinned. "Have it your way!"

**SPANG!**

Aquilamon froze stiff as smoke drifted lazily up from the side of its head, and then...

It shattered into data.

Shoutmon sighed in relief as he turned towards his saviors. "Great timing."

Sally smiled at him as she, Lila and Zenjirou ran up. "Thanks."

"We're definitely going the right way then." Zenjirou noted. "If we're running into traps, I mean."

("Follow the deadly traps road." Lila hummed. "Wait, no, that's stupid.")

"Yeah." Shoutmon nodded. "If we're running into resistance, then we're going the right way."

"Great!" Sally grinned. "We're getting close then, I can feel it!"

"Let's go then!" Zenjirou lead the charge forwards.

* * *

**]DarkKnightmon: Enter**

DarkKnightmon pushed the doors open and strolled into the room. He closed them behind him and stared at the two Denizens before him. "Well?" he asked. "What will it be?"

With determination in their eyes, Echidna and Typheus raised their left hands and gathered energy. They said nothing.

"I thought so." He smirked and pulled out the Black Xros Loader. **"XROS OPEN!"**

With a jerk, both humans froze as colored Energy swelled around them, forcing the Shademon Data within them to separate from their bodies. Green and purple energy ripped off of their forms, leaving them out cold on the floor as the energy coalesced into a Yin Yang shape. It was pulled into the Black Xros Loader as DarkKnightmon turned on Taiki.

"What did you do?" The boy asked, eyes widening.

**"Digi Xros."**he ordered, forcing the energy directly into Taiki

_"GYAHHH!"_he screamed.

And then... **"XROS OPEN!"**

A Mixture of red energy pulled itself out of the general, mixed in along with the Purple and Green energy all in time with the vat that was now lowering into the room- a vat containing the properties of the Genesis Shadow code.

* * *

Outside, the raging coulds above them took on an eerie red glow as lightning made out of fire began to arc through the sky, frightening all those below.

"What the heck?" Beelzebmon's eyes widened in shock. "What's going on?"

* * *

The trio band of energy swelled around the Black Xros Loader, and the other two Xros Loaders on DarkKnightmon's belt. "Perfect." With that, he pulled out the Darkness Kernel and threw it into the vat.

Then, aiming the Black Xros Loader at the frozen Kotone, DarkKnightmon directed the pure dark energy that was now lashing out of the vat towards the girl. **"DIGI-XROS!"**

The Ice shattered, and the girl lifted up into the air as the Super Xros Code fused with her DNA, along with the Shademon data that was buried within the code's structure.

* * *

The Storm began lashing out as Lightning of energy and fire rained down upon Dust Zone, supplemented with PURE Hydrogen and oxygen in the form of water molecules that seemed to form out of thin air.

"Scatter!" someone ordered, and nobody cared who it was that said it- for the storm held no prejudices against the combatants.

"What the heck's happening, Kyu!" Cutemon cried out as a bolt of lightning and fire smashed into a rock, causing it to randomly transform into a tree.

In fact, everywhere the storm touched, something new came out of the old.

It was unlike anything anyone had ever seen.

It was the combined might of the four Denizens.

* * *

The girl rose higher and higher, and the three tired Generals watched with wariness as the Denizen of Water was awakened into the world once more.

"Ko..to..ne..." Nene whispered.

* * *

It was snowing now.

Rain and fire and lightning solidified into snow.

Dust Zone turned into Rain Zone into Snow Zone.

Everyone stood still as the storm stabilized, and watched, wary, as it spread out of the Zone's atmosphere, and into Digital Airspace.

* * *

The girl looked relatively unchanged from her frozen state. What clothes she wore from the Human world still fit her as easily as they did the day she was captured.

There was blue energy swirling around her, but it didn't seem to be settling into any solid form just yet, unlike the Digi-Xrosses with Nene and Kiriha, and, in fact, the only clear sign that the girl was even a Denizen like the rest was the blue tint her eyeballs had taken on.

"Kotone?" DarkKnightmon asked cautiously. "Is that you, my dear?"

The girl stared at him. Two minds were suppressed under the power of a third, and it was that one that spoke. _"They slumber. I am the Genesis Shadow."_ it said. _"I carry the memories of those whose Xros Codes you have taken from others."_

DarkKnightmon faltered for a moment. The Xros Codes carried genetic memories? "Then, is Kotone safe?"

_"No."_ the Shadow said. _"I understand what you are, my Father."_ it reached out a hand, and, from the vat of energy from which the Shadow had been born, the Darkness Loader floated out, appearing as a Xros Loader, only with spikes and other such demonic apparel on it. _"And, I understand that I as well am doomed to die."_ the Shadow said as the Darkness Loader floated down to her hand. _"Cetus fights against my presence, the girl you wish to protect is rebelling against both. Soon, I will die, not just due to their struggles, but from the cancerous Code Echidna specifically targeted towards my kind, and Cetus will be buried once more."_

"Who is this Cetus?" DarkKnightmon asked.

_"You know not who you are dealing with. So I shall not explain."_ the Shadow said. _"As I am already dying, I shall create one life form to provide the support you need to give this girl the protection you so desperately hope to fool her with."_

"DarkKnightmon..."

Both DarkKnightmon and the doubly possessed girl glanced over to the cage.

Taiki's fists were clenched, and there was an aura of intense energy around him.

"What?" DarkKnightmon's eyes widened. "How is that possible? I should have taken his entire Xros Code! He should have no will to fight!"

_"As I said before."_ the Shadow said. _"You know not who you are dealing with."_

DarkKnightmon's head spun towards Kotone. "Tell me then!"

_"You Deserve this."_ Were the last words the creature spoke towards it's creator. **"Goodbye, Father."**

* * *

The tower was quiet.

Too Quiet.

Shoutmon grimaced. "I don't want to know what all those explosions just now were, but it's way too quiet for it to have been anything good."

"That's why we need to get Taiki and the others out of here!" Zenjirou said, clenching his fists. "We need to find them now!"

* * *

]Hephaestus: Wake

A guitar rift suddenly caught DarkKnightmon's attention, forcing his eyes away from the rather confusing girl and instead towards Taiki. "How are you doing that...?" He asked as the music dropped.

His only reply was silence.

...

"How...?"

The Music started again.

_snap snap snap snap._

Bright wings of burning fire burst out of Taiki's back, flaring out, and snapping into form (in sequence to the music) as, slowly, the boy rose into the air, fire gathering within his open hands. His eyes snapped open, revealing the normally grey irises a startling shade of crimson as the fire wings fused together into a crimson coat of fire, leaving him standing on air.

**"FIRE..."**

"Wait...Stop!" DarkKnightmon held up his hands to stop the boy.

Too late.

**"...OF THE FORGE!"**

Taiki flung the spheres into themselves, causing the cage around him (and causing most of the ice in the room to melt as well) To explode.

The Boy rose higher into the air, floating on jet-engines made of crimson energy that had sprouted out of his back.

DarkKnightmon's eyes widened even further as he stuttered out one question:

"Wh-What are you?"

**"Denizen of Creation, the Mighty Forger! HEPHAESTUS!"**A reverberating voice said proudly from the boy's mouth. "General of Xros Heart, the Maker of Miracles!" Taiki continued, not even taking a break in between for breath. "KUDO TAIKI!"

"I Said what Not Who!" DarkKnightmon protested.

"We answered that!" Taiki said with a smirk as he dismissed the wings, and instead summoned massive legs of flame to kick off from, leaping towards DarkKnightmon, fist pulled back.

With a Flash of Light, The Fire energy switched into a massive fist of flame that hit DarkKnightmon before he could even react, sending the poor Demon flying out of the room- through the wall.

_"You know not what powers you meddle with." _the Shademon within Kotone choked out through laughter as Taiki went after him.

* * *

Another Fire fist, and DarkKnightmon was smashed through another wall.

"How is this even possible?" DarkKnightmon gasped for breath. "I only Xrosed you with the Shademon data long enough to take your Xros Code!"

**"You idiot."** Hephaestus laughed. **"We together are the forger of impossible items. What makes you think it impossible for me to not make my own shademon?"**

"Not that that's what he did, though." Taiki added. "It was Kiriha's Idea, really."

"What do you mean?" DarkKnightmon went to ask, but, was cut off by a flying kick to the chest from a massive flame foot.

Another broken wall.

As Taiki, flaming long coat of pure **_awesome_** flowing behind him, climbed over the rubble, he summoned a massive fire sword in place of his right arm. "DarkKnightmon!" He dove forwards, bringing the blade down upon the hapless Knight.

Only Instinct saved the Demon that day, bringing his twin spears up to block only just barely. "What-How-_**What in the world are you?"**_

**"Told you that already!"** Hephaestus remarked. **"Not our fault you weren't listening!"**

"Your own strength is impossible!" DarkKnightmon countered as he frantically pushed the God-like boy away. "How do you have this power?"

"Come on!" Taiki rolled his eyes as he replaced his hands with fire fists again. "Do you really not know?"

"There's nothing abnormal about you that should let you have these alternate personalites!" the idiot insisted.

**"Come On! You just said it for crying out loud!" **Hephaestus yelled out in annoyance as they leaped forward to deliver a swift combo of fire fists.

"The Xros Code?" DarkKnightmon's reaction was the perfect opening.

And another wall broke.

Taiki rose above him on those jet engines once more, summoning the fire spheres in his hands again. "The Xros Codes are the DNA signatures of the Digital World's guardians- The Four Denizens."

DarkKnightmon narrowed his eyes. "The Guardians?"

**"You really pissed off the wrong people, DarkKnightmon."** Hephaestus remarked. **"And for that..."**

_**"YOU DIE!"**_ they flung the spheres at the Knight in a move mirroring Shoutmon's double-fling attack in Lake Zone. **"FIRE OF THE FORGE!"**

And then- The floor broke.

* * *

Shoutmon and the others were shocked to see DarkKnightmon suddenly fall through the roof above them.

"What the heck!" Zenjirou exclaimed. "How did he..!"

"**DARK**_**KNIGHTMON!" **_And then Hephaestus flew through, bringing the fire sword down once more- only this time he had the top third of it spinning around rapidly like a saw blade. There was an explosion, and DarkKnightmon was sent one more floor down.

"Was that Taiki just now?" Lila asked, mouth agape.

"Yes." Shoutmon said. "Yes it was."

"That means he escaped!" Sally recalled her Hover board, and jumped onto it. "Let's follow the trail of destruction!"

"Great Idea!" Shoutmon grinned as he jumped up as well. "Taiki can handle himself if he's done this much on his own!"

* * *

And as DarkKnightmon- No- DeadlyAxmon and SkullKnightmon picked themselves up from the rubble, Taiki floated above them a grin on his face.

"How did you manage to break us down to this form?" SkullKnightmon remarked.

"What's with the fire guy?" DeadlyAxmon was cowering in a corner. "I don't know how to deal with fire guys!"

**"I am the creator of the original Xros Loader."** Hephaestus boasted. **"Along with the Code Crown."**

That made SkullKnightmon's shiny armor dull. "What." he asked flatly.

**"In Layman's terms: Anything you can make."** He started as he dove down, bringing the spinning sword down onto the weakened Knight. _"WE CAN UNMAKE!" _Taiki concluded.

DarkKnightmon brought up his spears to block, and grimaced as the floor beneath him broke once more- separating him entirely from his Xros-Partner. "GAH!"

_"DarkKnightmon!"_ Taiki roared as he switched to the fire jets, grabbing the knight around the collar and pushing him through floor after floor. _"Your days of manipulation are over!"  
_  
**"For the problems you've caused us and others, I will make sure you don't live to see another day!"** Hephaestus said as he reached down with one hand and grabbed the three stolen Xros Loaders. **"There is NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP-!"**

_"Our Raging spirit!"_

**"Our Burning determination!"**

_"The Tomorrow that will surely come before us!"_

**"The Day that you finally realize...!"**

"_**YOU LOSE!"**_

One final floor broke, and the dueling duo found themselves in yet another frozen chamber, far below the Zone's surface.

They were situated above a giant record plate, one that probably spanned the entire Zone, if not more.

And there was a Z shaped scratch on it's surface.

**"A Fitting place for your end."** Hephaestus remarked as he summoned the spinning sword blade. **"Another of my creations."**

"You built this?" SkullKnightmon asked, getting into a deffensive pose.

**"Indeed I did."** Hephaestus suddenly switched back to the jets, and took to the sky. **"And I think we just woke up it's guardian!"**

_"Ja ne!" _Taiki waved as they took off.

"Wait!" SkullKnightmon cried out. "What do you mean...?"

It was at that moment that a familiar shadow loomed behind him.

"Chaosdramon?" SkullKnightmon turned around, looking up at the looming shadow.

**"Machinedramon." **the shadow corrected as it reached down for him.

"no! Stop! Wait!" the Knight protested repeatedly as the silver claw of a different model of Mugendramon picked him up and lifted him high.

**"Trespassers shall be Deleted."** the Digimon said. **"You Shall be Exterminated."**

"NO! NO! _NOOOO!"_

He was swallowed whole.

Above, Hephaestus and Taiki watched with some grim approval and resolved that they wouldn't let any monsters like that stupid Idiot to EVER be created ever again.

* * *

The tower shook horribly as the storm above it turned bright red as it began to destabilize once more, but this time in a controlled manner.

There were no lightning bolts of flame this time, atleast.

"Why." RampageGureimon asked to no-one in particular. "Why is the weather so honking _**BONKERS **_today!"

"Honking?" Beelzebmon asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. Honking." Gureimon insisted, completely serious. "That is the only word fruity enough to describe this stupid storm."

"I have to agree on that." Dorulumon remarked from within the Xros.

"Thirded." MailBirdramon agreed.

"Fourthed." Ballistamon threw in.

And then, a burst of Dark energy tore itself out of the open top of the tower.

"ARGH!" Gureimon yowled. "What Now?"

The energy coalesced together as it wavered through the air, and grew solid inch by inch second by second...

"It looks like some kind of Digi-Xros." Akari commented.

"A Dark and Twisted one." Deckerdramon commented.

Suddenly, data particles from all of the defeated Digimon began floating into the swirling mass, and, even more suddenly, from all the way across the Zone, SkullGreymon was dragged into the mass as well, kicking and screaming the whole way as dark tendrils of energy added him into the mix.

"Geeze." Gureimon said, grimacing at the screams. "Even that guy didn't deserve that."

The shadow mass twisted and began to settle on a shape, and then it grew. And Grew. And Grew- it was absorbing all of the Twilight Digimon down on the battle field.

"What the...?" GrandLocomon grimaced as he watched several Digimon explode on the spot.

"This demon..." Deckerdramon began. "What is it?"

When the dark energy faded away, a strong, lean, Monochromon tail lashed through the air- Powerfull Garurumon legs kicked at the dust below- a Greymon's torso held a Kuwagamon's arm, a matching set of Devimon arms, and Poor SkullGreymon's arm while Airdramon and Angemon wings beat at the air from it's back- It's head was of Kabuterimon's, with MetalGreymon hair to top it all off.

"CHIIIIIII!" It roared in an overbearing, loud, and ear-piercing voice.

"What." Puppetmon said, jaw agape. "What the hell is that?"

"Chimeramon." Dorulumon growled, eyes narrowed. "An unholy beast to top all unholy beasts. That's why DarkKnightmon was collecting Digimon."

"How the hell are we supposed to fight that thing?" A Garbagemon asked as it flinched away from the sight of "the thing."

The gathered army stared up at the beast, not sure what to make of it.

* * *

They entered the room to find it completely devoid of any life save Kiriha and Nene, both of whom were still unconscious on the floor and...

"eeeek!" Zenjirou turned around immediately. "Why are they naked?"

"DarkKnightmon, probably." Sally grumbled as she checked Nene for a pulse, and gave a relieved sigh when she found one.

"They're both okay." Shoutmon said as he stood up from checking Kiriha. "So, what I want to know is..." he gestured around the toasted room. "What the heck happened in here?"

"Uhhh, Guys..." Lila pointed upwards, where there should have been a ceiling. "I think you should see this..."

They did so, easily spotting the Chimeramon floating in the sky via the massive sequence of holes in the roofs/floors.

"What the heck is that?" Shoutmon blanched. "It looks like..." his eyes widened as it hit him. "...It looks like all those Digimon DarkKnightmon was capturing!"

"So he was making an ultimate monster?" Zenjirou asked as he stared up at the Digimon. "So he forced Nene, Kiriha, and Taiki to make it?"

"That?" came Taiki's voice as he stepped into the room, staring upwards like the rest of them. "I think that's Kotone's doing."

"TAIKI!" Shoutmon jumped towards the boy, still wearing the fire long-coat and the burning aura in his eyes. "You're okay!"

"Where's DarkKnightmon?" Sally asked as she looked him over. "What did he do to Nene and Kiriha and Did you just say Kotone?" she froze.

"DarkKnightmon was using us for our DNA structures." Taiki explained. "So he could make Kotone strong enough to use the Darkness Loader."

Hephaestus took over then. **"The idiot didn't even know what he was doing."**

Everyone froze for a moment.

"Taiki..." Zenjirou said finally. "Why did your voice change?"

"Oh, that's Hephaestus." Taiki said nonchalantly. "He's the guy who created the Xros Loaders and the Code Crown."

("Sudden fact overload!" Lila's jaw dropped to the floor.)

"Eh?" Shoutmon blinked. "How'd he get inside you then?"

**"It's a long story we really don't have time for right now."** Hephaestus said. **"Right now, we need to get Typheus and Echidna out of here so we can fight that idiotic Digimon."**

"Wait." Taiki said suddenly. "What about their clothes?"

Hephaestus had him snap their fingers.

A flash of red light later, and both generals were clad in exactly the same clothes they were wearing before being captured.

**"There. Taken care of."**

Shoutmon started laughing. "Oh man, Taiki, this is going to be so much fun to explain to Akari!"

"Tell me about it." The general laughed.

* * *

A Minute later, Sally's hover board, loaded with Kiriha, Nene, Zenjirou, Lila, and Sally herself took off, with Taiki with his jet engines alongside her, Shoutmon was hanging off his shoulders.

"Okay." Shoutmon said, with an impressed look in his eyes. "You've got to teach me this trick."

"Later, Shoutmon." Taiki said as he observed the battle that had begun- RampageGureimon was facing off against Chimeramon in the sky.

* * *

**"GUREIATO!"** Gureimon held up the drill hand.** "GIGA...!"** the drill expanded. **"DORILU..."** It grew more. **"BUREIKAA!"**He lunged forward, plowing his massive Dorulumon drill towards Chimeramon.

**"HEAT VIPER!" **Chimeramon launched a blast of green energy forward at the spinning drill.

Of course, drills are perfect things for deflecting energy blasts-

They Spin their way through just about anything.

Of course, getting that close meant that the drill was loosing speed, and wouldn't have enough impact to do any major damage to Chimeramon THAT close to the attack source, that's why Gureimon was always prepared.

**"CLAW IMPACT!"** he smashed his trident arm into Chimeramon's face- right where the eyes were, sending the Demonic Digi-Xross flying backwards, spinning. The cannons charged up... **"RAMPAGE OVERKILL!"**

...And Fired.

_**"CHIIIII!"**_Chimeramon roared as it's skin was torched and burned in every place imaginable.

It smelled horrible.

**"GREAT GIGA DRILL BREAK!" **RampageGureimon took that his cue to drill forward again.

Chimeramon saw it coming, however, and blocked it with all four arms, crossed into an X.

"Damn it!"

* * *

"Taiki!" Akari did a double take when the fire jets and flame coat vanished. "What- How-?"

"No time." Shoutmon said as he jumped down. "Xros Loader, Now!"

"Right!" she tossed him the Digivice while Zenjirou tossed the Star Sword over to her.

"EVERYONE!" Shoutmon said, holding the Xros Loader up high. "Let's make this ugly little bug regret the day he was ever born!"

**"RIGHT!"**the Grand-Nine components roared in agreement.

Lopmon jumped onto Taiki's head. "You're going to like this."

_*cue Koubou*_

**"RAMPAGE GUREIMON!"**Shoutmon ordered.

**"YO!"**Gureimon smirked.

**"AKARI AND STARMONZ!"**

**"RIGHT!"**Akari swung the blade behind her.

**"CYBERDRAMON!"**

**"CYBER!"**the Dragon took to the skies.

**"SPARROWMON!"**

**"YOSH!"**Sally jumped back onto her board.

**"GRAND-LOCOMON!"**

**"WOAH WOAH!"**The Train's whistle blew.

_**"GREAT XROS!"**_

**"GREAT XROS!"**

With a Bright flash of Light, The components lashed together, creating a blinding fusion of Glorious Digital Energy.

**"ENGINE KING: GRAND NINE!"**

Taiki blinked. "That's...!"

"Nine parts." Lopmon said. "Impressive?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "Very."

"Let's go!" Shoutmon ordered. **"GRAND NINE!"**

The Giant Mecha took a step forward, Star Sword blazing. _"YOSH!" _nine voices cried out in unison.

"Chiii?" Chimeramon tilted it's head in confusion. Where did this mecha come from?

**"G-NINE KICK!"**The Locomon foot plowed into it's head before it could react, sending it reeling backwards.

**"G-NINE PUNCH!"**The mean left hook sent Chimeramon to it's left.

With that, the mecha took to the skies, thrusters powering it's flight. **"G-NINE...!"**

Cannons moved and shifted, aiming was done, and then...

**"GRAND PRIX!"**

A Massive blast of energy lashed out, hitting Chimeramon dead on, forcing it backwards and downwards into the remains of the tower, where the structural supports were already weakened by Taiki and DarkKnightmon's brawl, causing the entire thing to collapse onto itself.

"Woah..." Shoutmon blinked. "We beat it that easily?"

The explosion of the entire tower's data being dragged downwards told a different story.

Suddenly, there was a burst of dark energy similar to Chimeramon's birth that rose out of the remains and reformed itself into a form similar to Chimeramon, but with three major differences.

First: Where as before Chimeramon kept it's components original color scheme, the new Digimon was black and blue and grey all around.

Second: It had a ghostly Machinedramon on it's back.

Third: It now spoke with DarkKnightmon's voice.

"Ahha, I am fortunate enough that this creature was unstable enough to require my presence to stabilize it." It said.

"Damn." Taiki growled. "So he didn't die in there."

"What?" Shoutmon blinked. "What happened?"

**"We fed SkullKnightmon to Beat Mesa's guardian."** Hephaestus said. **"It seems he's more like a virus than a Digimon. Resilient bastard, I'll give him that."**

"I hereby dub this new Digimon Millenniummon!" DarkKnightmon continued his speech through the Xros's mouth. "In honor of the new Millennium that shall arise soon after!" He chuckled. "I had planned on using Chaosdramon for this, but you killed him. I am very fortunate that I had a replacement under my own house and I didn't even know it!"

"That jerk just doesn't know when to die." Sally growled within Grand-Nine's Xros dimension.

"Let's give him a fight then..." Akari narrowed her eyes.

"Everyone." Dorulumon said. "Let's resonate our energies together for one attack."

"RIGHT!" They nodded together.

Shoutmon held up the Xros Loader and focused his energies. _"LET'S GO!"_

**"SOUL RESONANCE!"** Grand Nine roared.

_*cue RESONANCE*_

With a resounding roar, the energies of every Digimon inside Grand Nine focused together into the form of their finishing attack:

The Hand transformed into the spinning sword, and the drill and wheel attached together.

"What's this?" Millenniummon asked. "Some kind of Drill?"

"Be warned." Akari said, eyes closed. "This is the attack that killed Chaosdramon."

"Hm." He frowned. "I suppose I shouldn't take this lightly then?"

"NOT AT ALL!" Nine voices roared.

_Tsunaida tamashii no hi ga, mune wo sasu nara_

The Drill expanded to it's full size, and they lunged forward.

_Kotoba yori motto tsuyoi hibiki ga, ima kioeru ka?_

Millenniummon jumped backwards to avoid, and launched his attack: **"DIMENSION DESTROYER!"**from the cannons on his back.

Grand Nine easily spun their drill to gather the energy and _fling_ it back at him. **"BACK AT YOU!"**

The explosion that sent Millenniummon reeling _shattered _the storm cloud above Dust Zone entirely.

"Lucky shot!" he roared.

_Roku ni me mo awasazu, unmei ni made karandeku_

"Let's see you dodge this!" they plunged forward, making the drill even _larger _somehow.

_Yukisaki moro kabutteru, kuenai yoru wo hashite_

Millenniummon grabbed the drill with his arms, but found it's spin rate fast enough to cause his hands to catch on fire. _**"HOT!"  
**_  
_Fukaoi shisugita mabushisa ga_

Grand Nine then- while the Thousand Year Monster still held onto the drill- flung upwards and backwards, sending Millenniummon into the nearby hillside.

_warui yume ni tsuzuite mo._

"FINAL STRIKE!"

They cried out, taking to the skies, and _STILL _holding a giant drill that seemed to be growing larger by the second.

_Tsunaida tamashii no hi ga, mune wo sasu nara_

The drill grew to be twice as large as TWO TIMES Grand Nine itself, and settled there. **"GRAND..."**

Millenniummon struggled to get up to his feet.

_Kotoba yori motto tsuyoi hibiki ga, ima kikoeru ka?_

**"DIMENSIONAL..."**

_Deatta wake wa dou datte ii, mikitsukeraete_

**"BREAKER!"**

They lunged forward.

_Fureta shunkan no kizu no fun dake_

Millenniummon would have had tried to block, but the drill, you see...

By the time he realized it was coming, it was already too late- size it was.

_tashika ni naeru_

Grand Nine plowed through the Thousand Year Monster, and scattered it's data across the Zone.

_*end song*_

And then,

Everyone in Dust Zone cheered in delight as the Zone's Code Crown drifted down from the sky, almost unmistakable for the data particles still floating about for but a single moment.

Shoutmon gave a thumbs up to the Great Xros...

And Grand Nine suddenly de-Xrossed without any warning- several feet into the air.

"AKARI!" the Digimon cried out as everyone involved slammed into the ground.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

NEXT TIME:

"Akari! Akari! Speak to me!"

"There's only one Digimon in the entire Digital World that can help us now."

"Hephaestus?"

"No, It is I, Wisemon!"

"Ehh? What do you mean? It's my Arkadimon!"

"Dame Dame! No no! It's me!"

"No. No No. A thousand times NO."

"SkullKnightmon?"

"How did you survive that Drill attack!"

"AND BEING EATEN!"

"I'm not called "The Imortal" For nothing."

"Let's hit him with Giga Drill Break Again!"

"Next time, Digimon Xros Wars: _Wisemon speaks. The history of the Digital World?"_

"OIIII! Don't count me out just yet!"

_"DIGI-MEMORY! ACTIVATE!"_

OST USED:

MSPA: Descend (search for "Descend Homestuck" and select the Bandcamp track.)

MSPA: DarkKnightmon: Enter ("Umbral Ultimatum Homestuck" Bandcamp)

MSPA: Hephaesuts: Wake ("MeGaLoVania Homestuck" Bandcamp once more)

SE: Resonance (OP1, TV SIZE)

...

**A.N.: WOAH THAT WAS FUN. I mean... Just WOW. That was A Rush to read, right? Well, it was a rush to WRITE TOO! Fun Facts Of Dust Zone Arc: I had the idea for this arc the MOMENT I read the "Rain Zone" Chapter in the Manga. RapmageGureimon was just TOO AWESOME To pass up. Furthermore, Nene self-Xrossing with Shademon was awesome, even if I changed the overall outcome of the chapter from that point. Originally, Grand Nine was JUST going to have a spinning sword.**

**...And then I Watched GURREN LAGANN.**

**Let me just say, that the GIGADRILLBREAK attack is too awesome to turn down. I used it THRICE. Count it- End of Chapter 20, RampageGureimon's GDB, and GrandNine GrandDimensionalBreaker. Furthermore, GrandLocomon was going to be a good guy from the moment I came up with G9's design. Finally, Taiki's generator powers are directly inspired by Generator Rex.**

**The Denizens? I didn't have any idea I was going to make this out the way I was. Honestly, it was VERY Spur of the moment. See the [S]Echidna pic on my DA page? The moment I finished shading the pic and renamed it from "Shade-Nene" to "Echidna" was the moment I firmly decided to add a Homestuck reference into this as well.**

**Honestly, I think I goofed up on this. Original plans had the Red Xros Loader frying at the end there, CAUSING the next arc to occur. Now, I have to settle with Akari pushing herself too much and resonating her Soul wavelength with everyone else (Soul Eater terminology for the WIN!) Also, I didn't get a chance to say it without breaking the flow of the chapter there, but Taiki took DeadlyAxmon on his return trip from Beat Mesa to the Ice chamber. Furthermore, SkullKnightmon won't be dying just now. He _is_ called the Immortal, after all. ;) But honestly, when I realized Taiki's CMOA was leading to a SkullKnight death? I had to improvise. Soooo...Instead of reviving Chaosdramon, I just threw in a Machinedramon to eat the Skull faced creep. **

**Well, That's probably enough rambling for now! ^_^; Wisemon's Debut is next, and the overall implications of a SBURB scenario occurring to create the Human World will be truly explained. ALSO! Shoutmon gets some character development!**

**Ja Ne!**

_DTC


	22. Wisemon speaks The History of the DWorld

**BLAH BLAH! FILLER TEXT!**

* * *

*cue Toushi*

Thunder cracked and rolled. Lightning flashed. "My name is Kudo, Taiki." A burning dragon of flame roared as it began to circle the center of the storm. "My parents, and those of my fellow Generals, Aouma, Kiriha-" A green whirlwind began chasing after the fire dragon. "-And Amano, Kotone and Nene-" Blue waves and purple energy beings began circling along with the others. "Were heroes of the Digital World who once made a deal with the Denizens."

The Purple Snake slithered through the storm, the lightning from it's body creating life where-ever it touched. "Echidna."

The Fire Dragon solidified, burning red eyes roaring as the fire from his wings manifested several interesting objects for life to use. "Hephaestus."

The Air being coiled around the storm in harmony with the Water beast, providing the life created the materials needed to survive. "Typheus and Cetus."

At the center of the storm was the Code Crown, glowing brightly. "The deal for however, would not be fulfilled in the subtle ways the Denizens had hoped, however, due to the insistence that these finer details were not to be included." The Code Crown cracked, and golden light poured out of it, forming an "N" on it's surface. "This led to the destruction of the Digital World."

It shattered, destroying everything.

"However, the written and accepted deal provided for for the eventual repairing of the Digital World." The Orange Xros Loader began to circle the core of what remained of the Code Crown. "Digivices created by Hephaestus had the power to unite and combine individual elements." The Red and Blue Xros Loaders began circling along side the Red. "Xros Loaders, utilizing the energies of the legendary 'Digi-Xros', would be held by Generals destined to restore the world." Lavender and Yellow Xros Loaders joined it, accompanied by Black, Green, Silver, and Pink Xros Loaders.

"However, time is a tricky thing." They opened up and let loose a flash of light. "Many of these Digivices would not appear in the time of restoration. Instead, dark, corrupted versions called Darkness Loaders would appear in their stead."

A Darkness Loader materialized from the light of the Xros Loaders, corrupting and tainting everything it touched. Evil laughter could be heard all the while. "The Immortal Demon, DarkKnightmon, rose to prevent a bright future, where all could live in harmony, from ever occurring by creating these Dark Devices."

"But that future is something that will not be easily stopped." A group of Xros Loader holding figures stood before a massive tree, with a slightly smaller figure floating in front of it.

"We will keep on fighting until the end!" Taiki took a step forward, Orange Xros Loader raised. "DIGI-XROS!"

**"DIGI-XROS!"**the others cried out.

Seven bright columns of light shot into the sky, all of them glowing gold. With a burst of light, they fused together.

"_**DIGI-XROS!"**__  
_  
_*Cue NEVER GIVE UP! (tv size)*_

* * *

_*cue Title Theme*_

**Wisemon Speaks! The History of the Digital World?**

* * *

**GREEN ZONE_ _ _| YEARS IN THE PAST_ _ _| (BUT NOT MANY!)_ _ _|**

Thunder rolled and cracked, and a five year old Akari watched in glee from the shelter of her bed as the lightning made the entire sky light up with bright, strange colors.

"So cool...!" Her orange eyes widened in awe as another bolt of lightning made the sky particularly crackle.

A hand reached down and ruffled her hair. "Enjoying the view?"

"Yeah!" the girl smiled up at her mother. "It's so pretty!"

There was a sigh from the woman. "If only your father wasn't out rushing about causing mayhem. Maybe then he'd be here to see it too?"

"But daddy has an important job to do!" Akari protested. "He's gotta go beat up the bad guys so we don't hafta!"

Her mother chuckled as she pushed a stray strand of her green hair behind her ear. "I suppose so, dear."

Akari nodded, a smile on her face. "'Course I'm right!"

**DUST ZONE_ _ _| PRESENT DAY_ _ _|**

"Gotta..." Akari's eyes slid shut within the Digi-Xros. "...gotta beat the badguys..."

"Akari?" Dorulumon turned towards the girl. "Akari? What's wr-?"

At that moment, Engine King Grand Nine suddenly broke down into it's original forms, high up in the sky.

Not that anyone was awake to realize it.

* * *

"AKARI!" Shoutmon was running, fast as he could, towards where the girl had hit the ground. "AKARI!" There wasn't any data floating up into the sky from any of the impact sites, which was a good sign.

"Shoutmon!" Taiki was chasing after the Digimon. "Wait up!"

They were both so focused on reaching the Digimon involved in making Grand Nine up that neither of them noticed that the red Xros Loader, still held firmly within Shoutmon's hand, was giving off smoke.

Lopmon, still on Taiki's shoulder, did see it however- But only out of the corner of her eye. She didn't recognize it as a potential threat.

"AKARI!" Shoutmon cried out again. "AKARI!"

* * *

And then...

They found her.

Everyone else seemed to be fine, only unconscious from the impact.

But Akari...?

She'd shrunk.

And her hat had apparently fused into her head, giving her a V-Crest much like Shoutmon's.

Her feet were more like Shoutmon's as well- her hands too- and her ...well, she had a tail now.

Adding to the overall impact?

Red and white scales were bunching up allover her body in glaring patches.

"Akari..." Shoutmon's eyes widened- Not quite comprehending what they were seeing.

Of course, the first thing he did was try to put her into the Xros Loader. "Return!" he cried out.

Nothing happened.

And it was then that they finally noticed that the Red Xros Loader was broken, it's screen cracked with a reversed Z shape.

"What the hell...?" Shoutmon's eyes widened even more.

* * *

Taiki's Orange Xros Loader still worked, and, so, everyone was quickly put inside as to recover. After a few minutes, they were all brought out, everyone completely fine- Except for Akari.

In fact, she seemed worse.

* * *

Not an hour later, Blue Flare was taking off.

"Sorry about taking off in a rush like this Taiki." MetalGureimon said as he held the still unconscious Kiriha in his hand. "But Kiriha's Xros Loader's picking up trouble in Disc Zone, and since it's our base of operations..."

"It's fine." Taiki waved it off. "You'll have Deckerdramon with you the entire time, too."

_"I'm sorry we did not get a chance to talk more, Taiki-San."_ Deckerdramon said from the Blue Xros Loader, safely held within Kiriha's vest pocket. _"But I must speak with Kiriha when he wakes up. There is something very important we need to discuss."_

**"And if Typheus is still active,"** Hephaestus cut in. **"Tell him Echidna's safe, and he'll know where to find us when the time comes."**

_"That I can do." _Deckerdramon promised.

* * *

"That double voice thing's kinda creepy." Gureimon remarked as he took off.

"True." MailBirdramon said. "But it makes sense in hindsight."

"Meh."

**GRANDLOCOMON INC._ _ _| WORK SHOP_ _ _|**

"I Just don't get it!" Lopmon growled in annoyance as she slammed her screwdriver down onto the workbench before her. "It's internal components aren't damaged, and the only thing physically wrong with it is the screen and I fixed that!" she sighed "Why won't it work?"

Cutemon glanced over at the device, resting in (carefully measured) pieces on the work bench. "Healing didn't work either."

"It's got to be tied in with Akari then." Lopmon sighed. "She's the Admin, Shoutmon's just a sub-user..."

"So what do we do then?" Cutemon asked.

**GRANDLOCOMON INC._ _ _| PRIVATE ROOM B_ _ _|**

"I know what's wrong!" Sparrowmon suddenly barged into the room.

"You know what's going on then?" Shoutmon asked excitedly.

"I've seen it before all right." Sparrowmon said as she shifted to her human form. "I Got stuck in a similar state when I was first learning to Mode Change. I just didn't recognize it at first because..."

"Akari's born Human." Shoutmon said. "She shouldn't have been affected by that."

"Exactly." She nodded." Digimon and Humans have opposite forms." Sally stated as she checked Akari's forehead temperature. "That's just the way our two Worlds are linked together."

"Eh?" Shoutmon blinked. "So what about you then?"

"What happened to me was I was fused with my board, making my data unstable, which made me turn fully into a Digimon." She explained. "Not what I'd normally turn into, though. The board's data made me fully unique. Got to hand it to that mad scientist though." She mused as she stood up. "He sure knew how to make new Digimon species."

**"Ahhem. For those of us who weren't conscious during the last Twenty or so Random Adventures?"** Hephaestus coughed. **"Where are you going with this?"**

"Right. Right." Sally turned to face the two. "I was getting to that. The reason I can change between forms is the result of lots of practice..." She paused.

"And?" Shoutmon asked. "I'm sensing an 'And' in there."

"And I'm trying to figure out how to say this without it coming out like some overused TV trope!" She snapped.

"**Hey, I don't mind the tropes." **Hephaestus remarked.

"Me either." Taiki agreed.

Sally sighed and muttered something.

"Eh?" Shoutmon blinked.

"I Said..." Another sigh. "Wizard Did it."

"A...Wizard?" Taiki blinked.

"A Wizardmon, to be exact." Sally said. "I met him in Shinobi Zone back when I first escaped. Apparently he was working on learning a spell that let Digimon and humans switch forms."

"Contrived coincidence?" Shoutmon asked.

"No, actually." She said. "Every Magic-using Digimon has to learn it."

Taiki blinked. "How come?"

**"Some Digimon are machines, in case you haven't noticed."** Hephaestus began. **"And the primary reproductive method for the Digital World doesn't apply to them in that state."**

"Exactly." Sally nodded. "Can't let whole species die out, now can you?"

("I Always wondered why Babamon knew a spell that turned people into frogs." Shoutmon crossed his arms. "Probably some variation of that shifting spell.")

"But my point is, the shape shifting part can be mastered by anyone once the spell's cast on you." She continued. "That's why I can keep shifting between forms when I'm not anywhere near Wizardmon."

"So Akari got part of the spell?" Taiki ventured.

"Yes." Sally sighed. "When we were merging our wavelengths during the battle, Akari's started to take on more of mine instead of anyone elses, since I was in my human form when we Xrossed."

**"You said that you got stuck in a similar form."** Hephaestus said. **"I'm assuming that this is reversible then?"**

"Akari got the spell put on her indirectly." Sally said. "Even if she practiced, she wouldn't be able to shift."

"So, we need to get it cast directly then?" Shoutmon asked.

"Exactly."

* * *

"We're heading to Shinobi Zone." Taiki declared soon after. "We're going to seek out a Wizardmon who we think might be able to help Akari."

"We're leaving Dust Zone to you, Locomon!" Shoutmon said.

"I'll do my best!" The Train nodded.

"Let's Go!" Taiki held up the Orange Xros Loader, and loaded everyone inside. "Zone Transfer!"

**AIR SPACE_ _ _|**

Taiki, Zenjirou, Sally and Nene dashed through the air space on the back of Sparrowmon's hover-board.

"This beats swimming." Zenjirou remarked. "We're going much faster than usual."

Taiki nodded, guiding them along with the Orange Xros Loader. "We're getting close, according to Monitamon's map."

"It is their home Zone, after all." Sally noted. "How's Akari holding up?" she asked towards the Loader.

_"Getting worse, actually."_ Shoutmon said inside the Xros Loader. _"Her skin's getting redder by the second in here."_

"Temperature?" The girl asked.

_"Warm. Really warm."_

"Damn it." She cursed. "We need to hurry up."

_"Why?"_ Lila asked from inside the Xros Loader. _"What's wrong with her temperature?"_

"Wizard said I needed to choose one form or the other that one time I got stuck, or else I'd burn myself out and lock into that state for-ever" Sally explained. "I was _barely _awake at the time, so I managed it before I reached the point of no return, but since Akari's out of it entirely..."

_"It's not good then." _Dorulumon said grimly.

"We need to get out of the air space as soon as possible." The girl said. "The Xros Loader's accelerating the time line."

"Nene's still unconscious too." Zenjirou said as he made sure the girl didn't fall off of the board. "Why?"

**"Whatever DarkKnightmon did, it was un-done when Cetus was Super Xrossed with the Shademon Data. Data which Typheus and Echidna were using to project themselves without overpressing their hosts."** Hephaestus explained. **"Since I managed to build my own work around based on that using my Creation powers, Typheus and Echidna will have to build their own on their own, based on their own host's brain chemistry."** He shrugged. **"It's going to take longer than that."**

Zenjirou and Sally shared a glance that equally said "I'm never going to get used to that" before saying "Sure. That makes sense." At the same time, even though they didn't quite understand the mechanics of it.

"I wanna know how you're so calm about sharing a body with a Digimon." Zenjirou crossed his arms.

Taiki shrugged. "It's not that weird, really."

"Meh." Sally turned her attention towards their flight path. "I've seen weirder things in my dad's lab that don't make as much sense as them."

"Yeah, well..." Zenjirou turned his attention forwards as well. "I still..."

They came to a screeching halt.

**"What the?"** Hephaestus gasped as a dark shadow mass loomed in front of them. **"No way this is Shinobi Zone."**

"It's not." Sally said as she began backing them up. "It's a Demon's nest!"

"A What?" Zenjirou asked.

A Growl came from behind them, making them stop reversing as well.

_"Arkadimon!"_ a Monitamon began. _"It's a demon that built its nest in an orbit around our Zone! He's completely immune to the Air Space!"_

_"And we just woke it up, Moni..."_a second Monitamon shuddered.

They slowly turned around to see a massive set of jagged teeth behind them.

"Well." Zenjirou gulped. "At least we know we're close."

**"Arkadimon?"** Hephaestus mused. **"I don't recall such a beast in any of Echidna's life-form plans."**

"Is it just staring at us?" Taiki asked.

The beast didn't move much as it began to laugh.

No.

It didn't laugh.

It's chest was.

Arkadimon slowly floated high up, making a gem on it's chest come to eye level.

_"Hello there~!"_ Lilithmon waved through the reflection of the gem- Some sort of broadcast system. _"Fancy meeting you here."_

"Lilithmon!" Taiki clenched his fists.

_"Glad you remember me."_ she smiled at them. _"Like my new pet?"_

"Pet?" Zenjirou's eyes widened. "What do you mean pet?"

_"You don't have to be so mean about it."_ She pouted. _"Just because Mugee-chan under-performed doesn't mean that-"_

"The Mugendramon?" Sally asked. "That was you?"

_"I don't think we've had the pleasure of meeting yet."_ Lilithmon's eyes settled on her. _"You're much too mainstream to have come from Heaven Zone or Jungle Zone."_

"Dust Zone, actually." She sparred.

_"Ah? That explains the boots."_ she sneered. _"But enough pleasantries. Where's Hinomoto?"_

_"Who's asking?" _Shoutmon asked from the Xros Loader.

_"Tactimon, actually."_ Lilithmon turned to her nails. _"He said he had a message for her."_

"We'll give it to her when we get the chance." Taiki said.

_"Isn't she just inside the Xros Loader of yours?"_ She paused, then counted. _"Wait a second. How come one of you is sleeping?"_

**"Just get on with it already."** Hephaestus growled. **"We're on a tight schedule."**

If Lilithmon noticed the voice change, her face betrayed no sign of recognition. _"Fine fine. Tac-chan says Baguramon's got some sort of specialist working on the Darkness Loader, and, if you so happen to come across any 'SkullKnightmon', it wouldn't be so backwards to-"_

"Killed him." Taiki said.

"Twice." Sally nodded.

"With a Giant Drill!" Zenjirou punched the air for emphasis.

**"Scattered him to the four winds." **Hephaestus threw in.

_"..."_ Lilithmon's attention was drawn off screen. _"Damn it!"_She snapped her fingers.

Arkadimon roared and brought its fist slashing across the hover board, swatting it, Zenjirou, Nene, and Taiki's orange Xros Loader towards the dark cloud. In the same motion, it's left hand came across and snatched Sally and Taiki within it's grip.

"Lilithmon!" Taiki growled. "What are you...?"

_"Since you fell right into my trap!"_ she began, using a rather loud and proud voice. _"I'm doing what any good little general would do." _she winked a them. _"Eliminating the competition."_

With that, Arkadimon reared back, and spun around.

_"Bye, little insects!"_she waved at them, still using that odd tone of voice.

**"RAWR!"**Akradimon let loose a mean curve ball.

"WAHHH!" The duo cried out in horror as they were sent flying away.

_"Akradimon."_ Lilithmon said. _"Feel free to eat them all, but leave the Xros Loaders behind. I want any Code Crowns they have inside."_

Of course, she failed to realize that the broken, Red Xros Loader was still in Taiki's Xros Loader pouch, and, also, contained several Code Crowns within it's memory.

She wouldn't be getting as many as she thought she would.

And speaking of Taiki...

**VWHIRRRM!**

The jet engines of flame materialized off of his back as he wrapped his arms around Sally and quickly brought their uncontrolled flight to a stop.

"Wow..." the girl panted. "Sweet catch."

"Thanks." he narrowed his eyes at the cloud. "Now we just need to.."

At that moment, a rather heavy book slammed into the back of his head. "Ow!"

"What the?" Sally's eyes went wide as the book opened up, revealing a black window inside...

With two yellow eyes staring out of it.

_"How Interesting." _a voice said as an arm reached out and dragged them both inside.

**BAGURA HEADQUARTERS_ _ _|**

A massive throne descended from the roof, drawing the three General's attention towards it.

"Baguramon-Sama." Tactimon noted. "He's coming to a meeting personally?"

"Bad timing." Lilithmon whispered to him. "I just had to fling Kudo and his friend into the Air Space because he showed up."

Tactimon clenched his fists together. "That's not part of the plan."

"I know." She grimaced.

"Byrruriza!" Blastmon shook suddenly as the throne chair locked into place in the floor, letting loose a massive burst of steam. "Anyone else just get a massive shiver down their backs?"

**ARKADIMON'S NEST_ _ _|**

Akari's eyes slowly opened to see the strangest sight- Knightmon and the PawnChessmons creating a light barrier with their shields to prevent the set of massive claws from entering the massive room they were in. "Whe...?" She struggled to sit up, not even feeling the massive V crest on her head.

"Oi!" Shoutmon started as he sat down next to her. "You picked a bad time to wake up!" he grinned at her.

"Shouto...?" She blinked, not even noticing her squeaker voice. "What's going on?"

"We're caught between a rock and a hard place." Dorulumon said as he readied his Drill Buster attack, just in case Arkadimon broke through. "We got separated from Sally and Taiki, we've got his Xros Loader, he has Your broken one, And Nene's still unconscious, so we can't even use hers."

"What happened to Dust Zone?" Akari asked. "Did we win?"

"You bet we won." Revolomon said as he made sure his guns were loaded. "But then you got shrunk!"

"Shrunk?" She glanced down over herself, finding her smaller, younger body a sudden change, especially as she started hyperventilating. "What! What _**happened to me?"**_

"Akari..!" Shoutmon started. "Just Keep calm!"

"Panicking isn't going to get us anywhere." Knightmon said through gritted teeth. "We're going to hold out as long as we can until Taiki-dono can get back to us!"

"As long as it takes!" The PawnChessmon chimed in.

"N'Gah!" Ballistamon nodded.

**INSIDE THE MYSTERIOUS BOOK_ _ _|**

Taiki's eyes opened to the sight of a man in a crimson robe writing in a book, talking as he wrote. "Ten Oh Five, Subject M has just woken up."

"What?" Taiki blinked as he sat up. "Where am I?"

"What? Where am I?" The Digimon, named Wisemon, repeated as he copied down his words. "The first things said."

"Oi!" Taiki stood up. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked. "Where's Sally?"

Of course, the Digimon said every word verbatim.

"Stop repeating everything I say!" Taiki growled.

"Stop repeat-" It was then that Wisemon looked up and turned his yellow eyes towards the boy. "Oh. Hello."

**"Don't you 'Oh hello' us!"** Hephaestus growled. **"The boy asked you a question!"**"

Wisemon mulled this over. "Subject M seems to have a split personality. Speech pattern and Vocal tones are very familiar."

Taiki went to take a step forward, only to find that his right foot was tied down to a rather large iron ball with a short chain. "What the?"

**"You dare chain me up?"** Hephaestus tried transforming his leg into the super jumping foot. **"Eh? What the heck?"**

"I negated your transforming ability within this space." Wisemon said. "Quite easy, since I created it."

Taiki narrowed his eyes. "Where's the girl I was with?"

"Subject F?" The Digimon asked. "You wish to see her?"

**"What do you think?" **Hephaestus narrowed his eyes.

"Fine fine." he snapped his fingers, and, suddenly, the room wobbled a bit.

"Oi. Took you long enough." Sally huffed. Her left leg tied to the same metal ball Taiki was. "I was getting tired of watching to that stupid Kid's show." She shuddered. "Stupid Squiddles."

"Subject F Stress test completed." Wisemon said as he made note of it on the clipboard he was suddenly holding with a pen that he...was suddenly holding.

"MY NAME." She growled. "Is Sally Sparrow."

"Kudo, Taiki." Taiki introduced himself. "My other half is Hephaestus."

**"That's DENIZEN HEPHAESTUS to you!"**The Denizen remarked.

The Digimon dropped the board and pen. "He...Hephaestus?" There was a dry tone to this question.

**"Damn Straight."**

"And...Kudo, You said?"

"Yup."

Poor Wisemon colapsed from the shock.

"I hope we didn't kill him." Taiki said.

"I hope we did." Sally grumbled.

* * *

"I'm sorry about that." The Digimon said once he had woken up and had removed the chains around Taiki and Sally's legs. "But I wasn't ever expecting to meet you again, Hephaestus-Sama."

**"We've met before?"** Hephaestus asked. **"Not to sound rude or anything, but I don't recall ever meeting a Wisemon before."**

Wisemon shook his head, smiling. "Not surprising. I was just a boy at the time."

**"Younger evolution then?"**Hephaestus mused.

"Precisely." Wisemon nodded. "I was a Hawkmon when we met."

**"Then that means..."**

Taiki blinked as the Denizen suddenly went silent. "Hephaestus?"

"I don't blame him." Wisemon smiled slightly. "After all, I suppose it makes sense he'd not want to elaborate on-"

**"That's not it."** the Denizen said suddenly. **"I just need to gather my thoughts. I need to figure out what questions I really need to ask here."**

"You don't need to ask anything." Wisemon said. "I can just explain what happened through and through."

"You can, huh?" Sally asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Wisemon said. "I took up writing history as my hobby after my Island's hero's favorite hobby."

"History?" Taiki immediately began searching his pockets for his tape-recorder. "Give me a second, My mother has a job writing history books."

"Yes." Wisemon nodded. "I'd imagine Miyako would get such a job." Taiki, having just found the recorder, dropped it to the floor at this comment.

"...What?"

**"Well, there we go."** Hephaestus said. **"Now you've got to explain everything to them."**

"Fine by me." Wisemon laughed.

And then reality warped around them.

**MANY YEARS IN THE PAST_ _ _| (BUT NOT TOO MANY!)_ _ _|**

Wisemon had seemingly teleported them several years into the past within his book-world. "One of the benefits of living inside a space I can alter at will is replaying my own memories in a fully rendered, three dimensional space." He explained.

"Great." Sally said as she looked around the black void they were in. "Did you have your eyes closed or something?"

"Give it a moment." Wisemon said a few seconds before the blackness was overwritten with a temple of sorts. "Reconstructing memories takes time." The temple, for the moment, was empty.

**"hey!"** Hephaestus exclaimed. **"This is our old meeting place, the Frog-lin Temple!"**

"Indeed it is." Wisemon nodded. "This is where the Heroes and their Consorts-" as he said each word, two groups appeared- Several humans, and several accompanying Digimon. "Came to meet the Denizens." At that, four beasts appeared in the air, floating above those gathered around them.

"That's you." Taiki pointed towards the red dragon with golden armor. "Isn't it?"

**"Yes."** Hephaestus said, agreeing. **"The Green one is Typheus, Blue is Cetus, and Purple is Echidna, my sister."**

"What!" Sally suddenly grabbed Taiki by the collar. "Since when is Nene your sister?"

**"I said **_**ECHIDNA**_** is."** Hephaestus said, rolling his eyes. **"Not Nene. We're about as distant to her now as we are to you thanks to the Deal."**

Sally let the boy go and crossed her arms. "Hmmf."

Wisemon chuckled. "I believe in soul, they remain siblings, not in blood." He began walking across the floor towards two humans in particular- one a boy with brown hair, messy and untidy as much as Taiki's, his eyes were a deep red, only partially obscured by sun glasses; the other a girl with long, blue hair with purple highlights in them, her eyes a light green. "These are Kudo, Daiko and Sakamoto, Miyako." Wisemon turned towards Taiki. "Your parents, I believe?"

Taiki nodded. "Those are their names all right."

**"Yes. Exactly so."** Hephaestus agreed. **"The ones I split my spirit and energies between."**

"Miyako was the hero of my island home." Wisemon explained as he walked over towards a Hawkmon that was standing near the girl. "She, along with the others around us, were not from this Dimension."

"They came from earth?" Sally guessed.

"Yes." Wisemon held up a finger, indicating there was more. "But not the earth you come from."

**"See the guy over there? Brown hair with a grey streak through it?"** Hephaestus pointed at the boy, wearing a yellow coat similar to Sally's. **"That's Tyson Sparrow."**

Sally turned to face the boy slowly. "What was that?"

**"He programmed a Modification to a harmless video game on his Earth."** Hephaestus said. **"Crafty fellow, that one. Too smart for his own good, in some cases."**

"What _Was That!"_ Sally asked again, voice raising in pitch.

"The game _Sburb _was what was modified." Wisemon explained. "It brought meteorites from above crashing down into their version of Earth, wiping it out entirely."

**"The only way to escape was to play the modified game he'd created."** Hephaestus continued. **"Our Digital World was the dimension into which their houses were warped into, instead of the dimension they were 'supposed' to be pulled into via the un-modified game."**

"'Digica Scrab'." Taiki narrowed his eyes. "So mom didn't make that part up..."

"Eh?" Sally's eyes widened. "Your mom wrote that?"

"Miyako always loved history." Wisemon chuckled. "I'm not surprised."

**"The game mechanics went out the window the moment they entered, though."** Hephaestus sighed. **"Our world didn't function like the one in the coding. So, instead of them each having Denizens to talk to and whole worlds to explore, the code only searched for a world with four Denizens and one world to explore."**

"Our Digital World." Wisemon said. "But it was a good thing they came when they did."

**"The messed up game code **_**also**_** called for a monster. Something that was threatening to destroy everything."** Hephaestus continued. **"By the very nature of the multi-verse, our Digital World being picked out of millions is nothing short of a miracle."**

"That is why the Heroes came to the Denizens." Wisemon said. "Alone, even at the top of their game-granted powers, were unable to stop the monster ready to destroy the world."

**"We crafted a deal."** Hephaestus said. **"Neither of our groups were able to fight the monster one on one, so we united."**

The Memory around them played, sans audio.

Memory Typheus transformed into twin spheres of energy, each of which went down to a couple- boy and girl- with blond hair and blue eyes.

Taiki blinked. "Kiriha!"

**"Aouma."** Hephaestus nodded. **"I thought those two made a nice couple. Shame they died."**

Memory Echidna turned into a beam of energy which shot down towards a girl with brown hair, tied up similarly to Nene's own hair style, only on the back of her head like a pony tail instead of on the top like a Helicopter. Similarly, Memory Cetus immediately transformed into a beam of energy as well, choosing to fuse with a boy with dirty blond hair next to the girl.

"Nene's Mother?" Sally guessed. "And father?"

**"That explains why they're siblings."** the Denizen noted. **"Ironic they chose lovers, eh?" **Taiki simply nodded in response.

The memory Hephaestus then created Four objects- One of which was a Xros Loader, Gold body with red highlights, which floated down towards the designated Tyson Sparrow. The second and third were a set of matching spherical devices, each marked with a red light on the front, and had sides that would fold out to release a barrage of bullets- This went down towards the girl standing next to The inventor to be.

"That's the girl from the phone!" Taiki gasped, and Sally did as well, but for other reasons you can probably guess.

Then, Memory Hephaestus created a glimmering golden diamond in the sky- the Code Crown- before he transformed into a sphere of energy and lanced out to fuse with Taiki's parents.

There was a flash of light, and the world shifted to a battle field.

"Using the powers of the Denizens," Wisemon began. "The Heroes fought against the monster." He pointed up at the sky, revealing the beast, being fought against by the powered up heroes and a single Digi-Xrossed Digimon, made up of the consorts who had so faithfully followed their chosen.

"That's...!" Taiki and Hephaestus gasped. **"I knew that name was familiar."**

"Impossible...!" Sally's eyes went wide with horror.

"MoonMillenniummon." Wisemon said quietly. "The ultimate evil of any world, and bane of all existence."

**"Damn it."** Hephaestus. **"To think we almost let that thing get reborn."**

"If DarkKnightmon hadn't survived..." Taiki grimaced. "If he hadn't taken control...!"

"You sound surprised." Wisemon said as he shifted them back to the black void. "What are you talking about exactly?"

Hephaestus sighed. **"Long story short, we just came from fighting the **_**first**_** of that monster's forms."**

"Oh." Wisemon blinked. "Oh My."

**"Okay! History time for the kids is over."** Hephaestus decided suddenly. **"My Turn. Enough trips down memory lane. What caused the Digital World to shatter?"**

Wisemon chuckled. "That's simple, Hephaestus-sama."

The world shifted once more.

**YEARS IN THE FUTURE_ _ _| (BUT NOT MANY!)_ _ _|**

They were Floating over the dusty town of Dust Zone.

"When the Heroes defeated the Monster," Wisemon explained, "They created a new Human world using the remnants of the Game code, born from the Digital World's core itself. The Code Crown was then used as a controller, keeping balance between both worlds as well as maintaining the gateway between them."

"I think I know where this is going." Taiki mused.

"Perhaps." Wisemon shrugged as he continued. "Approximately twelve years ago, the Code Crown was discovered, and removed from it's hiding place. The person to have found it was Kanagi, Hagashi, and he soon discovered that the Code Crown could control the fabric of the Digital World according to his whims."

"I definitely know where this is going." Taiki groaned.

"Everyone in the right mindset sought to have the Code Crown under their thumb, and, in the process, the Bagura Empire rose to power." Wisemon continued on uninterrupted. "Eventually, Kanagi and a group of Digimon, known as the Knight's Aegis, took the Code Crown into the only remaining construction of Hephaestus's capable of destroying any of his works."

They shifted through the ground, and emerged into the Record Chamber, where the Code Crown rested inside a rather large record needle.

"Beat Mesa, AKA The Scratch Mechanism, was that device, having emerged into the world due to-"

**"I Know where Beat Mesa came from."** The Denizen sighed. **"I Built it, remember?"**

"Ah, right." Wisemon nodded in embarrassment. "I forgot."

Sally groaned. "So what? We don't know where it came from!"

**"Eh..."** Hephaestus paused for a moment. **"It was a fail-safe device I made, just in case we failed in defeating MoonMillenniummon. Should I have died in the way that the monster killed it's victims, it would activate and reset the Digital World to the point before the Monster was even born."**

"A reset button." Taiki noted.

"Exactly." Wisemon nodded.

"Right. So where were we?" Sally asked.

"Right." Wisemon nodded, and the room was then populated with two individuals, a human- this Kanagi fellow- and a Digimon- a rather Regal looking fellow by the name of Omegamon. "Kanagi and his partner-in-crime took the Code Crown and used it as a record needle, for use in 'Scratching the item from History's Record'."

Hephaestus groaned. **"That sounds so **_**corny**_** when I'm not the one saying it!"**

("Visual pun much?" Sally whispered.

"Very." Taiki nodded.)

"However." Wisemon continued. "The Code Crown was imbued with fail safes that they did not even consider."

Omegamon shoved the needle onto the record, as Kanagi, on the other side of the room, activated the player.

**"GARURU CANNON!"**The Knight roared as he fired off his cannon arm, striking the needle, and forcing it off of the record's grooves.

**ZRRR**_**UUUUUU...**_

The Record was scratched in a perfect Z shape at the very center, where a red lable would have been placed, and then...

A Blinding flash of light.

"What happened is something even I do not know." Wisemon shrugged as he took them to a view outside of the Digital World. "If I had been there, I may have been able to show you what Digimon were inside the room when it was scratched. Had I been there, I might have been able to accurately depict what they did instead of my speculated theory."

**"It's good enough."** Hephaestus frowned. **"So what happened next?"**

"The Device was never intended to be used in such a way." Wisemon said. "The very nature of the scratch was a time rewinding device, to rewrite history, as it were."

"It wasn't meant to destroy the Code Crown." Sally frowned.

"Indeed it wasn't." Wisemon nodded.

There was a blinding flash of light, and then the Digital World below them visibly shattered into one-hundred and eight little self contained spheres.

"The Code Crown was broken, but not destroyed, due to it's nature of keeping the world together." Wisemon sighed. "Such a waste, in my opinion."

**"There were more ramifications than just a shattering, weren't there?"**The Denizen guessed.

"Indeed there were." Wisemon said. "The Corrosive Airspace was created out of the Scratch's aftermath. I was fortunate enough to have been locked inside my lab when it happened. But, unfortunately, my lab, this book that we are all inside, was in a place where no Zone exists now." he explained. "It's why we're out here floating." He then brought them back to the black void, and then...

**THE PRESENT_ _ _|**

Back to his Lab.

"Before we close, I have one question." Wisemon said. "There are One Hundred and Eight Code Crown Fragments, a good majority of which have been collected by Bagura." He clasped his hands together and bowed his head. "How many is that?"

**BAGURA EMPIRE HQ_ _ _|**

_'Thumpa Thumpa.'_ Blastmon thought to himself as he, Tactimon, and Lilithmon stood kneeling before Baguramon. _'What is this feeling inside my chest? Love?'_ Gazing upon the dual sided face of their leader, he dismissed the idea. _'No. It's Fear.'_ He cast a glance over to Tactimon, who was currently giving a report on their Zone Conquest, and the resistance the Natives had put up. _'Tac-chan has a plan that ends up with us giving Xros Heart information and leads, all the while playing our own boss for a fool.'_

"And what of the Code Crown count?" their prestigious leader asked, moving his large, skeletal right arm for a fine glass of wine. "How many do we possess compared to the resisting armies?"

"I personally have collected Twenty-Six." Tactimon said. "Lilithmon has Twenty-Four, and Blastmon Twenty. All together we have Seventy." He brought up a diagram on the holographic imager in the floor between the three Generals and their supreme commander. "The Orange Xros Loader army has Seven Code Crowns. The Blue Xros Loader army has Twelve. The Black Xros Loader Army..." Tactimon trailed off, a smirk forming under his helmet. "Has Zero Code Crowns, having lost Dust Zone's Code Crown to the Orange army. Furthermore, The Orange Army united briefly with the Blue to overtake Black's stronghold."

"How so?" Baguramon asked.

The Three Generals shared a glance, and Tactimon continued. "The resulting battle destroyed the fortress entirely. Nothing remains of the Black Army."

The wine glass in the skeletal hand shattered. "Of the remaining Code Crowns..." his voice remained monotone. "How many are we close to capturing?"

"Twenty Code Crowns remain un-claimed." Tactimon began. "Witchenly's Code Crown remains hidden, leaving Nineteen unclaimed." he said. "We have armies currently occupying three Zones fully, with the remaining Sixteen under siege as we speak."

"Good." Baguramon said. "Is there anything else to report?"

"Yes, actually." Lilithmon spoke up. "I was just enacting a plan to seize Xr- the Orange Army's Code Crowns when you arrived, My lord." she winced at her near slip-up. "By the time I reach my Arkadimon's nest, my Code Crown count should have increased to Thirty-One."

If their Emperor noticed the verbal slip, he didn't show it. Instead, he simply smiled. "Lilithmon." he said, beginning to laugh. "Keep this up and you may become my successor."

"T-Thank you sir." Lilithmon bowed very quickly, hiding the grin that was forming on her face.

Tactimon smirked as well. _'Even if Xros Heart is removed from play, Lilithmon becoming his potential replacement is a step even further ahead in our plan than I had ever dreamed of!'_

Blastmon barely concealed the fearful trembling in his arms as anger with a well timed scowl on his face. _'Tac-chan and Lili-tan have a plan to over-throw Baguramon-sama.'_ he grimaced inwardly. _'I can only hope that nothing unforeseeable happens that Tac-chan can't maneuver us out of.'_

**WISEMON'S LAB_ _ _|**

"Look." Sally said in response to Wisemon's question about the Code Crowns. "We need to get back to our friends, and get them away from Arkadimon. Like. NOW."

"Arkadimon?" Wisemon jumped. "What's he got to do with this?"

"Bagura sent him to take my Xros Loader." Taiki said as he stared at Akari's broken Xros Loader. "We don't know what happened to them, but we need to save them if they're still alive."

"Arkadimon is a dangerous monster." Wisemon said. "He kills everyone who enters his Nest! If Bagura has managed to _tame _that beast...!" his eyes shrunk in fear.

"It doesn't matter." Taiki said, pocketing the red Xros Loader. "I can't turn my back on them."

"Hephaestus-Sama!" Wisemon protested. "Surely you aren't going along with this!"

**"I'm sticking to this boy through and through, Wisemon."** Hephaestus said. **"My sister's in there as well."**

"Lady Echidna?" Wisemon froze. "She's...?"

"In Nene." Sally said. "Inside my best friend."

**ARKADIMON'S NEST_ _ _|**

Cue something unforeseeable- A Falling skeleton.

Bastemon screamed in horror as the decayed body of a Dynasmon landed in front of her and ChibiKamemon. The Island Zone native sighed as the Lake Zone princess wrapped her arms around his neck. "Poor guy."

"Is that what's going to happen to us?" The princess asked quietly.

"No way." ChibiKamemon shook his head. "Taiki'll come back for us, and then we'll get out of here."

"Okay..." And then, she hopped over to the poor Knight's armor covered skeleton. "Wow, I've never seen anyone like this before...!"

"His armor's been ripped to shreds." ChibiKamemon flinched as he pointed out the gash marks in the back. "He probably didn't stand a chance..."

"Hey..." Bastemon said suddenly. "Look here..."

"Hm?" He walked over to where she was prying open one of the deceased Dynasmon's hands. "What is it?"

"He's got something in his hand here!" She said excitedly. "Help me get it open!"

* * *

"Digi-memories!" Zenjirou gasped as the duo showed the five little chips before the rest of Xros Heart.

"Well what do ya know." Shoutmon said as he looked them over. "DORUmon, MetalGarurumon, Impmon, DarkDramon...Vmon? Didn't we get one of these already?"

"Maybe it does something different?" Revolomon suggested. "The one I gave Taiki had the 'Triple Armor' attack."

"Vmon-Head." Shoutmon read the Digi-memory. "Huh."

"I guess it was a good thing we landed here after all." Lila mused.

"Maybe so...!" Knightmon grunted as Arkadimon slashed at their combined shield once more. "But we won't last much longer if something doesn't draw this beat's attention away!"

"What if we used Taiki's Xros Loader?" Lilamon asked suddenly, snapping her fingers. "We put in a Digi-Memory and activate it!"

"Xros Loaders are voice activated." Shoutmon said with a scowl. "But then again, that's for the Digi-Xros Function... Zenjirou did manage to Reload us after all."

At that moment, everyone turned towards Zenjirou.

"Huh?" he blinked. "Why is everyone staring at me for?"

"We love you, Zenjirou." Lila said. "That's all."

"Oh. Okay."

* * *

Moments later, Zenjirou held the Orange Xros Loader in his Left hand, and the Darkdramon Digimemory in his right. "Digimemory!" he ordered. "Lend us your strength!" with that, he pushed the Card into the Loader. _**"ACTIVATE!"**_

The Xros Loader beeped and it's screen flashed.

...But nothing more happened as the Xros Loader spat the Digi-Memory part-way out with a _'spring'._

"Nothing happened!" A Monitamon cried out. "We're doomed!"

"Nene-sama's still unconscious, Moni." The Second Monitamon said, cowering.

Akari, for the most part, was still struggling to remain conscious through-out the entire discovery of the Digi-memories. "If I just had my Xros Loader..." She said quietly. "If I hadn't gotten shrunk..."

For a few moments of heightened panic, everyone watched in horror as, suddenly, Arkadimon's claws pierced the glowing energy shield produced by the Knight and PawnChess shields.

The demon smirked and licked its lips as he began pulling the hole in the shield wider and wider...

"Get ready everyone!" Dorulumon said as he readied his drill tail. "He's almost through!"

"Let's make it memorable!" Shoutmon said, gripping his mic-stand. "If this is where we die, then let's take this beast out with us!"

Arkadimon got the hole wide enough to stick his head through...

_**SPANG!**_

When something small, round, and _FAST _bounced off of the armor over Arkadimon's left eye, causing the Demon to turn its head towards the source of the intrusion, snarling angirly.

"Moni!" the Monitamon jumped at the familiar sound.

"That sounded like a Nine-Mill!" Revolomon deduced instantly.

"Sparrow-chan!" Nene's Monimon leaped into the air, a "0u0" emote displayed on it's face. "It's Sparrow-chan!"

"GAK!" The RedPickmon jumped onto Zenjirou's head. "Another Bird?"

_**SPANG! SPANG!**_

Two more shots rang out, and Arkadimon dashed off to the side, forgetting about the meal within his own nest- instead prefering to target the ones who were shooting at him.

And those shooting?

Indeed, Sally Sparrow was firing at the demon, twin 9 Mm. hand-guns turned towards the beast. "Die You Damn Piece Of Trash!" she roared at it. _**"DIE!"**_

But, you might be wondering. HOW was she here when her hover-board was inside the nest along with the rest of Xros Heart?

Simply put- She was standing on Taiki's back.

And how was he carrying her?

The twin jet thruster engines he could summon thanks to the Denizen inside his own mind.

Further more, he wasn't just restricted to the jets alone. No. For the moment he was doubling up on the transformations, and had summoned the **MEGA HANDS 0F INFINITE H0LDING**, Which were indeed holding the ankle chain weighted sphere that they had borrowed from Wisemon (they stole it when he wasn't looking).

And Yes: The Zero's are necessary.

_**"LEAVE OUR FRIENDS ALONE!"**_Taiki and Hephaestus roared as one.

Arkadimon roared...

**"PRISON BLOCKER!"**Taiki's voice roared as he quickly went into a spin and threw the sphere.

...And immediately got a mouth-full of Metal Ball, courtesy of said Ankle Chain Sphere.

With the Demon fully gagged, they rushed past it towards the entrance to the Demon's nest.

"TAIKI!" Shoutmon's eyes widened in surprise as they pulled up in front of them. "You're okay!"

"'Course we are!" Taiki grinned as he tossed the Red Xros Loader down to the 'Mon.

"Welcome back, Captain!" Zenjirou grinned as he tossed the Orange Xros Loader up to the boy.

"All right everyone!" Sally jumped down, holstering her guns as she walked over towards her hover board, just laying innocently on the ground. "Listen up! That ball ain't going to last for long!"

**CRACK**

To Prove her point, Arkadimon had broken his jaw while breaking the massive jaw-breaker.

"But we're not going to let that stop us!" with that, she jumped onto her board, and turned towards everyone around them. "We're going to break out of this place and we're going STRAIGHT to Shinobi Zone!"

There was mass cheering as the demon loomed in the now open entrance way.

"So then..." A grin formed on her face. "Who's ready to send this biology class reject to the scrap pile?"

"US!" Everyone roared as one.

_*cue SKY DANCING HERO XROS FIVE! (Karaoke)*_

_"SHOUTMON!"_Taiki ordered.

**"YO-KAY!"**Shoutmon swung his Mic-stand.

_"BALLISTAMON!"_

**"N'GAH!"**Ballistamon struck a pose.

_"DORULUMON!"_

**"RAWR!"**Dorulumon growled fiercely.

_"STARMONZ!"_

**"HAIII!"**Starmon sang.

**"YEAH!"**The Silver Pickmon chimed in.

_"SPARROWMON!"_

**"YOSH!"**The girl shifted immediately into her Digimon form.

_"KNIGHTMON! PAWNCHESSMONZ!"_

**"KNIGHTO!"**Knightmon braced his sword.

**"PAWN!"**The PawnChessmon raised their spears.

_"DIGI-XROS!"_Taiki held the Orange Xros Loader high.

**"DIGI-XROS!"**The united Digimon roared as they flew together and united.

Xros Five formed together, then threw the star-blade into the air, where it immediately transformed into the Knight Star Blade. The Sparrowmon shield slid off, spun around, and reattached itself so that the Xros Heart Shield could fit in the left hand perfectly. The many drills on Xros Five's body transformed into the Pawnchessmon spear-tips, and a brilliant red cape of burning fire emerged from Sparrowmon's thrusters. Finally, with a triumphant twirl and swoosh of said cape, the new Digimon caught the sword and cried out it's new name; **"SHOUTMON: XROS FIVE KNIGHT!"** The roof of Arkadimon's nest exploded as X5K burst through it, preparing to face the demon head on. "LET'S GO!"

"Reload: SABERDRAMON!" Taiki reloaded the massive bird, now that she had the space to spread her wings.

"Cawrr!" Saberdramon crowed.

"Everyone!" Taiki ordered. "Climb on and we'll fly out of here!"

"Wait!" Lila protested suddenly. "Won't we disintegrate once we leave the nest?"

"Not a chance!" Taiki grinned. "We've got Dorulumon's Crystal, remember?"

Cutemon pulled said red crystal out of a hidden pocket in his scarf. "He gave it to me to hold, Kyu!"

"See?" Taiki said. "We're covered!"

Now then...

Back to the fight!

**"FIVE KNIGHT VICTORIES!"**X5K roared as five blazing V laser beam lanced out of the sword into multiple directions, all of them then converging on Arkadimon's chest, forcing the demon further and further away from it's nest.

"RARRGHHH!" Arkadimon roared at them.

"Geeze!" Shoutmon coughed. "Do you ever brush your teeth?"

"Taunting the creature is not the best idea possible!" Knightmon reminded.

"Who cares, Brother!" Starmon cried out with glee. "Let's bash his head in!"

"Bash his head in!" the Pickmonz chimed in.

"Killing it isn't our priority right now!" Sally chided them. "We just need to keep it occupied while Taiki evacuates everyone!"

"Less talking, More taunting!" Dorulumon growled. "He's getting closer!"

"N'Gah!" Ballistamon agreed.

**"FLAMING METEOR SMASHER!"**X5K swung the sword down as they jumped up over the charging Arkadimon, managing to leave a nice gash in the skin between the demon's wings as they did so.

"Damn, this guy's got some tough skin!" Problem-Chessmon remarked. "If only we had some sort of super-powered writing implement!"

"What are you going on about?" Terezie spat at him.

"Ooooh! I'd write such a scalding, scathing letter to him!" The PawnChessmon ranted. "He'd never be able to recover!"

"Less chatting- More blasting!" Shoutmon growled as they dodged Arkadimon's massive claws.

As the fight continued on, Arkadimon's eyes were drawn over towards his nest, where Saberdramon was taking off. He roared. "GRAWR!" (which loosely translates to "LUNCH!")

"Oh No You Don't!" X5K grabbed the demon by the ankle. "You're staying here!"

Arkadimon's head twisted down towards them...

_**"DIE!"**_

...And Kicked them away.

"GAH!" X5K was sent flying backwards as Arkadimon sailed forwards.

Arkadimon's mouth roared wide and round as he came ever so closer towards those escaping to the side.

**"Damn it!"**Hephaestus growled as he summoned the energy sword arm.

_"WE'RE GONNA DIE!"_Lila and Zenjirou were hugging each other very tightly.

"Shout-onii-san!" ChibiKamemon cried out in horror as he spotted X5K trying to make up the difference in speed. "He's not going to make it!"

Arkadimon roared again as he jumped forward, jaws opened wide for a large mouthful of tasty bird wing...

**"PANDORA DIALOGUE!"**

...Only to bite down upon his own tongue as a rather thick and heavy book slamed down upon his upper jaw, forcing him to stop the chase. Eyes widened and watered, and then Arkadimon roared a bloody roar as half of his tongue exploded away into data.

"What the...!" Shoutmon's eyes widened.

"No way..." Sally's eyes widened as well.

"Wisemon!" Taiki grinned as he spotted the Digimon floating up along side them.

"I Can't turn my back on you!" The Researcher cried out as he summoned his two glowing "Space-Time Stones" as he prepared his next attack. "Not upon the son of my oldest and dearest friend!"

("And What am I?" Sally face-palmed. "Chopped Liver?"

"You know this guy?" Dorulumon asked.

"Unfortunately..." The girl sighed.)

**"You're not talking about me, now are you?"**Hephaestus casually deduced.

"Of course not," Wisemon chuckled casually. "Miyako would kill me if I let her son come to harm."

At this moment, Arkadimon regained enough focus to ignore the pain coursing from his mouth to grab Wisemon's Book with his hands and rip it in twain, roaring a muted, gargling roar.

"My. It seems I've angered him." Wisemon remarked.

"You think so?" Saberdramon growled as she pushed them outside of the nest's zone and into the air space. "I really don't see how you could have done that!"

Arkadimon went to follow them when, finally, X5K caught up to it and Brought the sword down. **"FLAMING METEOR SMASHER!"**

Arakdimon's right wing exploded into burning flames of pain as X5K rushed past it to join up with the rest of Xros Heart.

"Sorry I'm late!" Shoutmon said with a grin. "We had a Demon to de-wing!"

Of course, the combined insult of the jaw breaking, the tongue biting, the wing cutting, and the whole slew of insults gave Arkadimon the rage to push past the pain and his halved speed to rush up after them, roaring all the way.

"Damn he's resilient!" Dorulumon growled.

"Please don't start respawning health bars!" Problem-Chessmon prayed. "Please don't start respawning health bars! Please don't start respawning health bars!"

As they flew away, deeper into the air-space, Taiki's Xros Loader finally processed the previous request for a Digimemory activation, now that it was in it's owner's hands. With a beep and a whistle, it pulled the Digimemory, that was still sticking out of the side, into full contact and read the data.

_*DigiMemory Activate!*_

There was a flash of light from the Xros Loader and, moments later, DarkDramon stood proud between Xros Heart and Arkadimon.

And, at that Moment, Arkadimon knew he was screwed.

_**"GIGA STICK LANCE!"**_the Digimemory roared as it lunged forward, arm bunker pointed straight ahead, sharp point gleaming, angelic wings glowing- And Akradimon was suddenly sporting a brand new body piercing- straight through the lower abdomen.

With a smirk, X5K brought the Xros Heart Shield forward, and powered it up. **"METEOR BUNKER IMPACTO!"**

_**smack!**_

Don't let the small font fool you. The sound effect was heard all through out the Digital world, thanks in one-quarter to the solid left hook occurring in the Air-Space itself, and the remaining three-fourths from the sheer force of it alone.

Akradimon's upper torso separated from the rest of his body due to the attack, sending the demon tumbling down towards his own nest- His own grave- roaring all the way.

"Well..." Zenjirou said after a few moments of silence. "That was fun."

Lila slapped the back of his head with two fingers. "Baka." She muttered.

"Whaaat..?" the boy whined. "What did I do?"

**MEANWHILE_ _ _| BACK IN DUST ZONE_ _ _|**

The ruins of the tower shifted slightly as two figures searched through the remains, hoping to find their personal belongings and that of the unconscious girl they carried with them.

"This is ridiculous." Duskmon grumbled. "We're never going to find your back-up robes in this mess."

"I don't care." Ranamon growled. "I'm not leaving this zone unless I have my robes!"

"Fine." Duskmon sighed and glanced over towards the sleeping Kotone, currently clutching the Darkness Loader in her arms like it was a teddy bear. Already she had grown up slightly from when they had found her. "What are we going to do with her anyways?"

"With DarkKnightmon dead..." Ranamon commented offhandedly as she began digging through a broken treasure chest. "We're going to have to follow his standing orders."

"Which are?" he asked.

"Wait for the Code Crowns to be collected, then infiltrate Bagura HQ." Ranamon said. "From there...I don't know, only he knew that part of the plan."

"You mean knows." A bit of fear had crept into the skeletal digimon's voice.

"No. I mean knew." She turned towards Duskmon, who looked like he had seen a ghost, standing completely still, eyes wide in shock and fear. "He's dead, remember?"

"Um..." Silently, Duskmon raised an arm and pointed in the way he was looking. "Do Ghost Digimon usually take up their old forms then?"

Ranamon paled, and slowly turned around.

"Good evening." The battered, broken, but still very much alive form of SkullKnightmon waved to them as he approached. "How are you on this fine evening?"

"Da-S-SkullKnightmon-sama!" Ranamon's eyes widened. "You're alive!"

"Rumors of my demise have been greatly exaggerated." SkullKnightmon remarked offhandedly. "I am not called "The Immortal" for nothing, after all."

**SHINOBI ZONE_ _ _| SOME TIME LATER_ _ _|**

The forest was quiet. Very quiet.

Not even the birds dared to chirp for fear of the retribution that would fall upon them should they do so.

Such was life when the Bagura Army took over a Zone, and oppressed it until they found the Code Crown.

Cue sudden interruption.

_Vwhirrrr_**-ZHAP!**

_**CRASH.**_

Saberdramon and Xros Five Knight broke through the Zone's sky-dome and began descending towards the ground.

"Shinobi Zone!" one of the Monitamon said as he gestured at the Zone around them, which appeared to be a simple, Hidden Ninja Mountain Village, with a TV theme. "Our home!"

"It's been a while." Sally sighed within X5K. "I just hope Wizard is still here."

The Two Digimon landed safely on the ground, and the Digi-Xros broke apart into it's simpler forms. While they did so, those riding on Saberdramon's back began to climb off.

"It's so pretty!" The princess, Bastemon said with wide eyes. "Like back home!"

"Shinobi, Lake, and Jungle Zones all have similar environments. Green Zone had a small forest too." Dorulumon remarked. "I wonder if they were all united together at one point, like Dust and Sand Zones?"

"Who knows." Shoutmon grumbled as he looked over towards Akari, who seemed to have fallen asleep again. "So where do we find this wizard guy?"

"Well..." Sally glanced around. "We made a pretty big entrance. The Village should have seen us."

"Indeed!" One of the Monitamon nodded. "Villager signals inbound!"

"That's good." She sighed in relief.

And so, they waited.

**ARKADIMON'S NEST_ _ _| A FEW SECONDS LATER_ _ _|**

A portal from the Bagura HQ Zone opened up, and Lilithmon stepped out into Arkadimon's nest. "Ugh." She grimaced as she nearly stepped into a Dynasmon skeleton. "I really need to clean the litter box out one of these days." She sighed and walked around it. "Oh Arcadia?" She cooed. "Are you there, my love?"

She soon found what was left of the chamber where Xros Heart had made their escape from- Where Akradimon's upper torso still clung to life.

"Arcadia!" she gasped "What happened to you! Are you alright?"

The creature sent a death glare at her as it slowly raised one hand, curling fingers in a crude form of sign language, forming one word with two letters.

"No?" She sighed, realizing her stupidity. "Of course you're not alright... But you're still...!"

One particular sign now- a single finger.

She gasped at the demon's profanity. "Hey now! That's...!"

A satisfied smirk formed on Arkadimon's face before the demon's body completely disintegrated.

Lilithmon stared at the free floating particles. "I..."

Her fists clenched. "I'm going..."

_**"I'M GOING TO EXPLODE?" **_she gasped in horror.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

_KARAOKE ZONE! PART SOMETHING SOMETHING SOMETHING! (PART 8? I BELIEVE?)_

"Oi, Taiki." Kiriha said suddenly, dragging the boy away from his table. "We need to talk."

"Uh. Sure." Taiki smiled and waved at Akari and Shoutmon. "I'll be right back."

After a few moments, they exited the Karaoke Bar, walking past Dorulumon and Beelzebmon, and continuing on towards the road.

Finally, they came to a stop, and they stood there for a few moments.

"So..?" Taiki began.

The General held up a finger, indicating silence. Taiki sighed, and waited.

A moment later, there was a blinding flash of green light and a swirling tornado of energy. When one looked now, instead of Kiriha Aouma was the human form of the Denizen Typheus- long coat and wings glowing with brilliant green energy.

**"Still sporting the broken wings, eh?"**Hephaestus asked.

**"Quiet you."** Typheus grumbled. **"I'm still sore about you punching me out in Disc Zone."**

"That was me, actually." Taiki put the statement out there.

"Yeah, thanks for that." Kiriha rolled his eyes.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about it?" The boy asked.

**"Nene and Echidna aren't merging right still."** The Denizen of Breath answered. **"You've seen how she's done nothing but sleep since she got here?"**

**"Sparrow did say she wasn't feeling well."** The Denizen of Forging noted. **"I'm not sure I can do much about it though."** he shrugged. **"They've been better since their Xros Loader reset though."**

Both Blue Flare General and Breath Denizen sighed. "We're worried, Taiki."

**"I don't think I could handle it if either of them got hurt because of this."** Typheus began. **"DarkKnightmon used a completely different Xros type on her."**

Taiki shrugged. "Maybe they're just stressed out about Kotone is all?"

**"That's another thing I'm worried about."** Typheus continued. **"Echidna wasn't very reluctant to help us back then. You of all people should know what she's like."**

**"You think the reason Nene's sleeping so much is to try to get Echidna to work with us?"**Hephaestus ventured.

"We are able to see each other in our dreams now." Kiriha pointed out.

"Maybe they're working out other issues too?" Taiki asked. "Cetus and Kotone are sharing the same body, after all. But it can't be the main thing, right?"

"We've thought of that too." Kiriha sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "But Any friction that's preventing them from working together would be spawned from Echidna's rivalry with Cetus."

* * *

As the two Denizens chatted, the Midnight Crew could only stare on in horror.

"T...That's Typheus!" Hearts had eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"D-Damn it." Spades was slack jawed. "There's no way we can get the Code Crown with that guy around!"

"I think we should go say hello." Deuce began to walk over.

"Are you nuts?" Droogs grabed the boy by the back of his jacket collar. "We can't go over there!"

"But maybe they'll give us the Code Crown if we ask nicely?" Deuce offered.

"We tried that already!" Spades countered.

"No we didn't!" Deuce countered in return. "You went in all 'guns blazing' and tried to force 'em to give it to us!"

"Kid's got a point there." Hearts mused.

"Since when were you Mister Logic?" Spades growled.

* * *

Inside, Wisemon approached the bar with a strange look in his eyes and an odd bounce in his step.

"Oh nooooooo..." Hangyomon, still loopy from the strange drink, tried to run away from the bar. "the scientist's come to dissect me!"

"You're drunk!" Revolomon hit the fish over the top of the head with the back of one of his revolvers.

Again.

"Good Sir!" Wisemon then coughed and tried again. "Ahhem! Yo Dawg!" his "Gansta" Accent was horrendous. "I'da likea to doa rapa song!" he paused and asked, normally. "Did I say that right?"

Astamon stared at the Researcher for a few moments. "Sure." he said, finally, as he brought up the track list. "Whatever. Just don't ever speak like that again."

"Sure thing!" Wisemon smiled at the bar-keep.

* * *

All eyes went to the stage as Wisemon stood in front of the microphone.

"Oh no..." Shoutmon paled. "What's that guy doing now?"

"I...Don't know..." Akari blinked.

"Hi everyone." He waved out at the audience. "I'm going to sing a little song here, if you don't mind."

And so, with that said, he nodded over towards Astamon, who cued the track.

What flowed through the speakers was identified immediately as a classic hit from music history.

And for those that didn't get it, When Wisemon began singing, they got it.

"Hah! It's poetry in motion!" and- oh so subtly- he began dancing as well. "She turned her tender eyes to me, As deep as any ocean, As sweet as any harmony." he swung out to the left while holding onto the Microphone with his right. "Mmm- But she blinded me with science!"

Part of the song then chimed in- _"__**She Blinded me, With Science!"**_**  
**  
"And failed me in biology!" Wisemon finished the verse and continued dancing to the music while waiting for the next one to begin. (Sweet Denizens on high, the hip-swaying! 0n0) "When I'm dancing close to her..."

The song threw in another line. _**"Blinding me with science (science!)"**_And again. _**"Science."**_

"I can smell the chemicals!" Wisemon sang.

_**"Blinding me with science (science!)"**_ and again. _**"Science!"**_And AGAIN. _**"Science."**_

"Mmm!" Wisemon began singing again. "But it's poetry in motion! And when she turned her tender eyes to me, As deep as any ocean! As sweet as any harmony!" Do I need to remind you about the horrible dancing? "She blinded me with science!"

_**"She Blinded me! WITH SCIENCE!"**_**  
**  
"And failed me in geometry!" Wisemon continued to sing.

The audience... Just stared at the stage.

"When she's dancing next to me..."

_**"(Blinding me with science - Science!)**_** Science!"** the song sang. **"Science."**

"I Can hear Machinery!" Wisemon sang.

_**"Blinding me with science (science!)"**_ the song continued along. _**"SCIENCE!"**_

"Oh It's Poetry in motion!" Wisemon continued. "And now she's making love to me!" (thankfully, Those of sensitive ages in the audience were in a comatose shock from the dancing at this point to even care about the lyrics.) "The spheres are in commotion! The elements in harmony!" he threw a kick out and leaned backwards. "OH SHE BLINDED ME WITH SCIENCE!"

_**"She Blinded me with Science!"**_the song sang.

"And hit me with technology!"

And so, the song hit a part where he wasn't required to sing for a few moments... But the dancing continued.

_**"Good heavens, Miss Sakamoto - You're beautiful!"**_the song said, and that was Wisemon's cue to continue.

"I Don't believe it!" he cried out. "There she goes again!" Most people were jarred out of the sudden change from singing to 'startled' yelling. "She's tidied up and I can't find anything!" he started really throwing in the dance moves now. "All my tubes and wires, and Careful notes!" he slid back into singing again. "And antiquated notions! But it's Poetry in motion!" The dancing was getting really... Strange now. "When she turned her tender eyes to me! As deep as any ocean! As sweet as any harmony!"

Seriously. If this weren't text, you'd be staring at the screen in shock at his strange disco dance inspired moves.

"ooooh She Blinded me with Science!" **(She Blinded **_**ME!**_** With Science!)**"And failed me in geometry!" and with that he kicked back and slid along the floor. "SHE BLINDED ME WITH...!"

The song came to an end.

And, much to his chagrin, only one person clapped.

But, much to his pleasure, it was the bar's owner and resident fairy.

With that, he bowed and whispered into the Microphone... "Science!"

* * *

When Taiki and Kiriha walked inside again, almost everyone was still staring in a state of shock at the stage, which was currently empty.

"Uh, Did we miss something?" Kiriha asked the first Digimon he found- Togemogumon.

"No." She replied, eyes wide in emotional horror. "Just the dancing..."

"Dancing?" Taiki asked.

"You don't want to know." Togemogumon said as she wandered over towards the entrance. "Excuse me. I need some brain bleach."

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**A.N.: Only thing I have to say here is that Gangsta!Wisemon is inspired by BlueIke over on DeviantArt. _DTC**


	23. Shinobi Zone Laughs! Dual Code Crowns?

_*cue Toushi*_

Blackness, that was all that could be seen before two spheres of radiant light appeared in the void. One a shimmering sphere of blue, the other a dark, tainted purple.

From the purple sphere emerged a blinding, golden meteorite, smashing through the darkness, and impacting the blue sphere.

A dulled, Golden symbol, covered in dark paint and deep scratches rose from the sphere's surface, appearing as the Zodiac symbol of Cancer. Energy and lightning sparked off of it as it forced it's light to shine through the paint.

But then, two more lights emerged from the sphere, swirling together, and fusing into one with a brilliant, emerald light as they zig-zaged through the air, forming a glowing Triangle, emitting as much light as a green sun potentially could do.

Delta.

It began spinning like a drill, and pushed itself forward towards the scratched symbol- a Flash- and it finally broke free of the paint that constrained it as it's golden light shone brilliantly and healed all of it's wounds.

But the Emerald Delta was not finished, it gathered symbols for Fire, Wolf, Sound, Health, Magic, and Cat around it, and launched across the void for the dark world, now being orbited by eight distinct symbols.

Sound Broke off from the Delta and transformed with the same golden Light, transforming into the symbol Omega, it pushed back against the First of the eight, and from within, a new symbol- a Z with a slash through it's center- emerged from within, combining forces with Delta and Omega to destroy the first symbol. More symbols, Speed, Star, Air, Life, and Chessboard, joined with the rest, and together they pushed against the second of the eight glyphs.

* * *

Akari woke up with a headache. "Guh..."

The first thing that came to mind was that- yet again- she had had a strange dream. Those were particularly annoying- especially when they were the vague, symbolic kind. She frowned. She hadn't had a vague, symbolic dream since she had been a young child- Which- she supposed- she was now.

"Looks like the she's awake." Said an unfamiliar voice.

"Akari?" Suddenly Sparrow. All she could see was the girl's face.

The girl blinked. "Whu...?"

"Akari, I need you to stay with me here." Sally said, trying to keep her attention. "You're going into shock right now. Feel free to panic. I need you to stay awake here!"

"Huh...?" more confused blinking.

Suddenly, a hatted face. Who did this guy think he was? A wizard?

"Miss Hinomoto." Hat guy said. "My name is Wizardmon, and I need you to pay attention here." Oh. So he was. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

Her eyes were drawn down to his chest instead- Did he know he had a Code Crown around his neck?

_*cue NEVER GIVE UP! (TV size)*_

* * *

_*cue Title Theme*_

**Shinobi Zone Laughs! Double Code Crowns?**

* * *

Xros Heart were currently gathered in a relatively small, but over-crowded, village- Home to the Natives of Shinobi Zone, Monitamon. Several in particular were pacing outside of one particular hut- home to Witchenly Exile, Wizardmon, and his familiar, Tailmon.

Said familiar, however, was currently evicted due to the delicate nature of Akari's situation, and had settled in for a long night outside. "Meehhh!" Tailmon, which was the female variation of the Gatomon species, yawned. "Last time Wizar'mon got a doctor's job like this, I spent three weeks out in the rain."

Shoutmon paled. "I hope it doesn't come to that!"

"Me either..." ChibiKamemon stared down at his feet. "I hope Akari-onee-chan get's better soon..."

"We'll be ready for a 'welcome back' party though!" Dondokomon grinned, trying to add some humor to the situation. "Jade and Rose are working on a song right now!"

Terezie, the PawnChessmon, sighed as she drew in the dirt with a twig. "Honestly, I'm hoping we won't be waiting around with excess downtime for three weeks." she threw the twig down. "I've been on edge since we escaped from Arkadimon's nest."

"We aren't moving until Taiki gets back." Shoutmon crossed his arms. "We don't know the full extent of the situation here."

"You mean with Akari?" Terezie asked.

"I meant with Bagura." Shoutmon huffed, but relented. "But now that you mention it..."

"You two are pretty close, aren't you?" Tailmon asked.

"Akari-onee-chan and Shout-onii-san have been friends since they were kids!" ChibiKamemon explained. "They're even...!"

"Oi." Shoutmon put his hands over the turtle's mouth. "Finish that sentence and I'll make sure you spend the rest of this Zone with the Princess."

ChibiKamemon, despite having warmed up the the frisky princess from Lake Zone over the course of their adventures, froze at those words, as did Terezie. "Oh Man." she hissed. "You are cold, man. Frozen as Ice."

Tailmon raised an eyebrow. "What's up with them?"

"Princess Bastemon is..." Dondokomon paled. "A bit..."

"She's practically always on a sugar rush." Terezie said. "Especially when it comes to one person or another." A shrug. "She made Problem Sleuth over there." A jab of the thumb at a nearby bakery, where said PawnChessmon was glancing about at every shadow, muttering about 4:13 and 6:12 as he always did when the princess wasn't visible and the RedPickmon wasn't at his side.

"Twitchy guy?" The cat asked.

"Yup." Dondokomon nodded.

"Sounds like my kind of cat!" Tailmon laughed, much to ChibiKamemon's dismay.

**MEANWHILE_ _ _| THE ELDER'S HUT_ _ _|**

"I see..." Jijimon said as he made his first appearance in several chapters. "That's not good!"

"No, it's not, Moni." The Monitamon elder sighed. "Broken Pixel Bad, is our current level of danger."

"That's horrible!" Bastemon gasped as she heard the news. "They kidnapped your princess!"

"Yes, same pixel size as you, not a Voxel lighter!" The Monitamon elder nodded.

Taiki, whose lap Bastemon was sitting on, closed his eyes and sighed. "They really mean business then?"

"I'm afraid so, Moni." The elder nodded. "The Code Crown by the end of the week- Tonight- or else they kill her."

"Isn't there an easier way to get the Code Crown?" Jijimon asked.

"I'm afraid not." The elder shook his head. "The Code Crown's guardian is from the order of the Goddess's Warriors, and nobody has been able to make him laugh, as per the Code Crown's requirements!"

"Quite a conundrum." Jijimon sighed.

"We'll have to try to get it then!" Bastemon stood up (much to Taiki's annoyance) and clenched her fists. "We'll go make this Karatenmon laugh if it's the last thing we do!"

* * *

Omega and Z circled each other, combining strengths against the second of the eight, where one failed, the other succeeded. Their loss was their victory, and their victory was their loss.

Finall, The Second of the eight symbols shattered, and the rebellious lights continued on towards the third symbol. This time, Speed transformed into the letter Sigma as a Heart joined their group of lights. The third symbol fluctuated under Omega and Z's combined strength, but it was Sigma who delivered the finishing strike.

* * *

Akari's eyes slowly opened as she woke up once again. The headache was gone, and she didn't feel as tired as she had been.

"Akari?"

She looked up. "Yeah?"

Sally smiled with a sigh. "Thank goodness."

"Hello there." Wizardmon held out his hand. "I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Wizardmon."

"Hi." She took his hand and shook it (grimacing when she noticed how small she still was). "I'm Akari."

"Hinomoto, correct?" The Wizard asked.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Good." He smiled, although it was hard to see through his cape's collar. "What was the last thing you remember clearly?"

Akari closed her eyes and thought back. "Waking up in Arkadimon's nest." she said after a moment. "A Digimemory was the last thing I saw before I blacked out."

"Anything between then and now?"

"No." She shook her head.

A glance towards Sally didn't go un-noticed. Neither did her subtle nod. "Seems like your short-term memory hasn't suffered any, then." Wizardmon said after a moment. "How about long term?"

"I..." Akari paused at this. "I can't remember my Dad's face. My Mom..." She wrenched her eyes shut. "Mom...Dad...Why... Why can't I remember them...?" she sniffed. "Why can't I remember what they looked like?" tears. All of the tears. Oh noooo...

Wizardmon sent Sally a worried glance, and the girl quickly gave their shrunken General a hug. "I'm going to assume the best." he said after a moment. "And that once we get you back to your human form, everything will come back." Akari was still crying, but, thankfully, she nodded, indicating she was listening. "Now, Uh..." He sighed. "I'm no good at this."

"Gee." Sally said, deadpan. "Ya think?"

* * *

Nene Amano yawned as she walked out of the Monitamon Village's local doctor, who gave her a clean bill of health, in regards to the events over the past few days, and only ordered that she get some rest. _'As if I haven't had enough of that already...'_

With a sigh, she looked about the village. "It's been a while." she said to no-one in particular, a slight smile on her face. "Hasn't it?"

Part of her expected Echidna, whom she now shared her brain with, to have said something in reply, but... all that came was silence.

She sighed. Of course, the Shademon that had been Xrossed with her was the only reason they had been able to converse in the first place. And now that it was gone...?

Well. The Most they'd be able to do now would be dream sharing, at least. Ever since they'd been forcibly De-Xrossed, both had been worrying about what was happening in the same dark void, waiting for one or both of their personalities to wake up dominant.

Nene glanced about. How HAD they gotten to Shinobi Zone? Obviously they'd won in Dust Zone if they were here. But what about DarkKnightmon? Was he dead? And what of Kotone? What had happened to her? And Cetus, if she had been awakened?

Thankfully, a familiar face (well, two, really) rounded the corner of the street just in time to answer these questions.

"Nene-san!" Zenjirou cried out as he and Lila ran over to the girl. "You're up!"

"We were just coming to check up on you!" Lila grinned.

"Genjirou and Lilly, right?" Nene asked.

"Lila." The Lillymon corrected.

"Zenjirou." The Kendo master crossed his arms.

"Right sorry." She bowed. "My memory's still a little blank in places."

"It's allright." Lila smiled. "At least you're better off than Akari is!"

"Akari?" Nene blinked. "What happened?"

"She shrunk." Zenjirou said nonchalantly. "Down to a little kid again!"

"More than that." Lila said, more seriously. "She shifted into some kind of half-human half-digimon hybrid!"

Nene stared at them. "Just what exactly happened while I was unconscious, again?"

* * *

"Taiki!"

The boy general looked up as he, Jijimon, Bastemon, and Knightmon walked out of the Monitamon Elder's hut. "Huh?" Immediately, he spotted Zenjirou, Lila, and... "Nene!"

"Taiki-kun." She bowed slightly, worry clearly displayed on her face. "I just heard about Akari."

"She'll be fine." Taiki smiled at her. "Sally and Wizardmon are taking care of her."

"Wizardmon?" Nene blinked. "What's he got to do with this?"

"Wizardmon's the guy who gave Sally her shape-shifting spell!" Zenjirou explained. "The same spell that got copied over to Akari!"

"What?" the girl jumped, startled.

**"Ugh."** Hephaestus groaned. **"Look, can we keep the repeating discussions to a minimum for now?"** Nene's eyes widened at the sudden voice change, but the Denizen continued on regardless. **"We've got a lot to discuss and everyone's scattered all over right now. So for the sake of repetition, can we please wait for everyone to get back together before we go out and plan?"**

"Oi." Lila said, hands on her hips. "Just because you're one of the Digital World's gods doesn't mean you get to boss us around!"

Taiki sighed. "My idea, actually."

"Oh." The flower girl took a step back. "Sorry."

* * *

They ran into Wisemon next, who was discussing the non-functional Red Xros Loader with Lopmon. "Ah! Kudo-San, Hephaestus-Sama!" Wisemon bowed curtly. "Good afternoon!" Then, his eyes caught Nene. "ah! Lady Echidna, Good afternoon." he bowed a bit more fully.

"Thanks." The girl blushed at the over-indulgent bow. "But I'm still Nene... Echidna's locked away inside my head right now."

"Ah, Give her my regards then?" Wisemon offered.

"Sure." She smiled.

"Good to see you're up, Nene." Lopmon smiled.

Nene nodded. "It's good to be up." she frowned though. "Sorry about Akari."

"I'm more worried about the Xros Loader right now." Lopmon grimaced. "If we can't get it working again by the time _She's _back up on her feet, we're screwed!" She turned towards Taiki. "No offence or anything, but having only one reliable Xros Loader is a major set back."

"What about my Xros Loader?" Nene asked, fishing around in her pockets for the black device.

"I tried upgrading it to work with our Wrister signals." Lopmon said. "But it's been as dead as Akari's since we pulled into Shinobi Zone."

**"I haven't been able to access their core programming either."** Hephaestus said as he held out Nene's Xros Loader. **"I've got an inkling that Dork Knightmon used some sort of virus slash safety measure that, if he ever died, the Xros Loaders would stop working."**

"That'd be a plausible theory, Hephaestus-Sama." Wisemon said as he watched Nene take her Xros Loader back. "But Xros Heart's Loader died sooner than that, from what you've told me."

"Hm, Maybe It's a retro-virus?" Lopmon theorized. "Then again, Kiriha's would be giving him trouble too, if that were the case."

"BLAH BLAH BLAH!" Bastemon cried out as she jumped onto Taiki's back. (_**'Claws!'**_both Denizen and general winced.) "Enough chit-chat! I wanna see Akari!"

"Now now!" Lila scolded the girl. "Remember what I told you about being a better princess?"

"Don't demand. Politely request!" The Princess repeated in only a -slightly- mocking tone.

"Tone! Young Lady! You need to work on that tone!"

Knightmon couldn't help but laugh. All those many days ago when Princess Bastemon (the elder) had given them the task of teaching The (younger) Princess to be a better leader, he had never expected these kind of results, what with all the fighting and battles going on.

* * *

Soon enough, everyone was gathered outside of Wizardmon's hut.

"So what's the plan?" Dorulumon asked, curled up around Lopmon and Cutemon. (The former still tinkering with the Red Xros Loader.)

"Shinobi Zone's Code Crown is held by one Karatenmon." Knightmon explained. "The Code Crown only transfers ownership when the challenger makes the owner laugh."

"Karatenmon is also a part of Beelzebmon's order." Taiki continued. "Meaning we'll have a hard making him laugh with the training that entails."

"Sounds rough." Shoutmon grumbled. "So what do we do?"

"We're going to split up!" Bastemon said, a cat smile brewing on her lips. "Half of us are going to go to Karatenmon to get the Code Crown, and the other half are going to investigate Bagura's hide out!"

"The Monita-fort!" One of Nene's Monitamon explained as he pointed towards a rather large building in the distance, topped with TV screens on the top showing a pointed rooftop instead of actually having said pointed rooftop. "It's the capital of Shinobi Zone, and the Princess's place of residence."

"Bagura has kidnapped the Princess and is currently holding her hostage within the Monita-Fort." Knightmon continued. "I personally will take half of the PawnChessmons to investigate their defenses along with the Monitamon Elite Ninjas."

("Moni!" All three of Nene's Monitamon thumped their right fists onto their hearts.)

"Zenjirou, Dorulumon, Starmonz." Taiki said. "If we aren't back with the Code Crown by the time the sun begins setting, you three are going to infiltrate the Monita-Fort and rescue the princess."

"You Can Count on me!" Zenjirou saluted.

"Yeah, I guess I can do that." Dorulumon shrugged.

"Shoutmon..." Taiki turned towards the Dragon. "I know you don't want to leave, but..."

"I'm not going." Shoutmon crossed his arms.

"I'm going to need you with us." Taiki pleaded. "If it comes down to a fight for the Code Crown, You're our only center with Akari down."

"It's not like we can form Xros Five Knight without Dorulumon." Shoutmon said. "So why bother?

"Because we're taking Ballistamon, The old man, the Drum, The Princess, the Thief, Lop', Cute', Hangyo', and the flower girl with us. We've got enough for a pretty strong Xros right there, when you factor in Dorulumon's training with Cute' and Hangyo'." Terezie said, and, raising a finger before Taiki could interrupt, continued. "I'm coming with."

"I'm coming too." Nene said, stepping forward. "I want to make myself useful after everything DarkKnightmon put me through."

"Sparrow and Wizar' are stayin' here." Tailmon said as she entered the conversation. "So I don't have anything to do. You can count this cat in!"

Shoutmon tried to say something to protest leaving again, but was cut off by Bastemon. "Fine by me!"

"One of the Monitamon villagers will be leading us to Karatenmon's home." Jijimon threw in his two cents. "So that'll be one more on our side."

"I'm afraid I'll have to decline." Wisemon said. "I'd like to help Miss Sparrow out whenever possible."

"Sounds like a plan then." Lila grinned.

"But!" Shoutmon protested.

**"All in favor?"**Hephaestus asked.

"AYE!" everyone except Shoutmon agreed.

**"All against?"**

"NAY!" Shoutmon growled.

**"The Aye's have it!"** Hephaestus said. **"Let's get a move on!"**

**THE MONITA-FORT_ _ _|**

A Shurimon bowed as he materialized from the shadows. "Lord Musyamon!"

"Yes?" The Samurai asked, eyes never leaving the TV monitor in front of him.

"As you know: Xros Heart arrived at the Monita-village a few hours ago." The Ninja said. "They've sought help with the Wizardmon and the local Doctor for unknown reasons. Our Spies now report that they've formed a plan for gathering the Code Crown and have split their group apart in order to claim it."

Musyamon mused on this for a few moments. "Send the Elite Ninjas to spy on them. If they get the Code Crown, steal it."

"Yes, My Lord." Shurimon bowed out. "It shall be done."

**THE FOREST_ _ _|**

Taiki and the rest were following a Monitamon from the village, bright red in color as opposed to Nene's elite green, who was carrying a rather large sea shell on his back. "Karatenmon secluded himself in the waterfalls near the edge of the Zone." He was explaining. "The Journey back and forth is so straining that many lose their ability to perform."

"I see." Bastemon, riding on top of Lila's shoulders, was writing things down on a note-pad. "What's been done already?"

"Many things." The Monitamon said. "We recorded them for posterity, if you'd like to see them."

Lila laughed. "That'd be great!"

"So who set up the Code Crown's defenses like this?" Shoutmon asked. "It seems like Laughing's a pretty dumb thing to set it by."

"It's worked for Karatenmon, hasn't it?" Terezie pointed out. "If you really keep yourself focused, you can suppress laughter pretty well." She started swooshing her finger through the air. "If you get something that makes you laugh despite holding it in, they're worthy!"

"I guess..." Shoutmon sighed, placing his hands behind his head. "Still seems stupid though."

"Oh come on!" The Chessmon prodded. "You'd be all over it if Akari weren't all kiddifyed."

"How did that happen anyways?" Nene whispered over to Taiki. "Nobody's explained it to me yet."

"The Shademon worked like we'd planned." Taiki said. "It was going to die, and it created a distraction for me to escape." he sighed. "But then it went down hill."

"How so?" She asked.

He raised an eyebrow. "You really want to know?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"Fine." He shrugged. "The beast formed from the Xros of all those different Digimon was exactly what DarkKnightmon wanted." he grimaced. "We played right into his hands. Even Hephaestus..."

**"The Jerk got swallowed whole by Beat Mesa's guardian, and he still managed to survive long enough to double mobius reach around that Kimeramon into Millenniummon."** The Denizen grumbled. **"We almost brought about the end of the world... Again."**

"So he's dead?" Nene asked.

**"As dead as anyone could be when they get a giant drill through the chest."** Hephaestus rolled his eyes. **"Grand Nine was a very interesting Xros, I'll give Shoutmon that."**

"Nine Digimon?" Nene mused on the thought. "Hardly seems possible."

"Even more impressive is that he made it without even thinking!" Terezie entered into their conversation. "All I heard was a roar and then BAM!" She smashed her right fist into her other hand. "Chaosdramon got creamed!"

Shoutmon sighed. "I shouldn't have even tried making it again, especially after it made everyone so tired afterwards."

"We wouldn't have won if you hadn't." Taiki pointed out. "Things happen for a reason, you know."

"Yeah, I guess so." Shoutmon shrugged as easily as one could with one's arms behind his head. "Still..."

"What got us this time was the Soul Resonance." Taiki said. "We shouldn't do something like that without something to channel the power uniformly, it drains everyone's power." He mused. "That might be why the Red Xros Loader gave out. I don't think it has any kind of regulator in it..." And then, a thought hit him. "Wait a second." He turned towards Lopmon, currently resting on Ballistamon's shoulder along with Cutemon.

"Hm?" she looked up.

"Let me see the Xros Loader." he asked for it.

"Sure." Lopmon tossed it over.

With relative ease, Taiki caught the device and pulled it open, as the screws on the back having been long since removed for easy access to the insides. "Let's see here..."

**"What are you thinking, exactly?"**the Denizen asked.

"If I'm right..." Taiki smirked slightly as he spotted exactly what he was looking for. "Ahha! Anyone got a paper clip or a hair pin?"

While everyone else shrugged, it was Nene who came through, pulling a paper clip out of her coat pocket. "Here."

"Thank you!" Taiki snatched it up and immediately went to work to bend it out straight. "I can't believe we didn't think of this sooner!" he tapped the paperclip against the frame of the Loader, then pushed it into a certain part of the Xros Loader's circuit boards. With that done, he bridged it over to a second part of another board.

**SPARK.**

Everyone flinched as electricity sparked between the two boards. When it was sure to be done, Taiki pushed the Loader back together, making sure it stayed together by pressing down until the connections snapped into place, leaving the paperclip in place.

"Put the screws back in." He tossed it over to Lopmon, who swiftly caught it, and began doing just that.

"What did you do, kyu?" Cutemon asked.

The boy simply taped his goggles with his index finger. "You'll see."

A few moments of silent hiking later, and Lopmon tightened the last screw. "Okay. I'm done."

Taiki grinned and took the Xros Loader back. "Now to test it..." He spun the dial, and spun it again, reversed. Then, after a few moments of silence, he pressed the enter button.

The Red Xros Loader's screen began glowing with a bright green light, and...

The red coloring on the device faded away into pure white.

"What the heck!" Shoutmon's eyes widened in horror.

"What did you do?" Lopmon gasped.

"I put it into safe mode." Taiki said. "Like with a computer."

"But what happened to it?" Shoutmon asked. "It changed colors!"

"That's just the safe mode." Taiki said. "Every electornic toy has had a Debugging program installed, that, if you bridge the circuit boards right while turning it on, you can access and use to modify the existing memory."

Lopmon just stared at the boy. "You know, I think I liked you better when you weren't one of the Digital World's guardians."

**"Hey, Don't look at me."** the Denizen defended. **"I don't even know why the Xros Loaders even have that!"** he turned his next question towards Taiki. **"How did you even know how to do that anyways?"**

He shrugged. "A kid in my class showed it to me once when her VPet got a jolt of static to it. The power circuit was broken due to the sudden increase in voltage, so she made a new circuit."

"What's a VPet?" Tailmon, who had been keeping quiet this whole time, whispered to Hangyomon, who simply shrugged in return.

"You've got me." he said.

* * *

As they walked, Taiki searched through the Xros Loader's database to find out what was wrong with it. "Good news is." he said as they approached a large cliff face. "The Code Crowns are still inside."

"Whewf." Shoutmon sighed in relief. "Great to know we didn't just lose half of the progress we've made."

**"Bad news is."** Hephaestus continued.** "They're now locked inside of it's memory vault which is now sealed by a password, for security during a crash."**

"It's a good thing there wasn't anyone inside then!" Lopmon said.

"Yeah." Cutemon nodded.

"So what's wrong with the thing then?" Hangyomon asked, stepping into the conversation for the first time in a while.

**"Physically? Nothing."** Hephaestus said. **"Not even in the programming. In fact, the ONLY Discreprency we can find is that some of it's internal clock settings are twenty years fast."**

"Eh?" Everyone stopped at that, especialy Shoutmon.

"The clock's ahead?" he asked.

"The 'Time Since Activation' clock is Twenty Years fast." Taiki nodded. "Even weirder, since it says the original activation date is sometime next year."

"Lemme see..." Lopmon hopped over to the boy's shoulder to oversee the screen. "Weird. It doesn't usually say that."

"Maybe the crash offset the dates?" Cutemon offered.

**"Unlikely."** Hephaestus grumbled. **"Look at the current time."**

"It's today's date." Lopmon said. "How's that work?"

**"The Xros Loaders, when I designed them originally, were to draw upon the Digital World's Local Clock."** the Denizen said. **"They connect to the Digital World, find the current date, and update it accordingly. The ONLY way it could have the original activation date be from next year is if it actually was activated on that date!"**

"So you're saying Akari's dad's a time traveler?" Shoutmon asked.

Taiki frowned. "Twenty Years is a major difference of time, though."

**"I'm going to have to look at the other Xros Loaders's Operating Systems."** Hephaestus grumbled. **"Maybe updating to something newer might fix it?"** they shrugged. **"Doesn't matter really. Once I boot up the Xros Loader proper, it should work fine again."**

"That's good then!" The Monitamon said. " We're here."

"Really?" Lila asked, looking about.

"On the other side of this cliff face is Karatenmon's home." The Monitamon continued.

"We gotta climb?" Bastemon whined as she stared up at the cliff face.

"No, we just need to go around to the side." The Monitamon explained.

"OH!" The Princess cheered up.

"THEN We climb the stairs to the top, and then descend into the hidden valley beyond!" The Monitamon finished, uninterrupted.

"Drat!" She fumed.

* * *

Akari felt very uncomfortable. Mostly it was due to her shrunken size, but part of it was the fact that Wizardmon and Sally were now discussing something in some other room and were leaving her out of it.

She fidgeted slightly. The Dreams she'd been having during the so called "Surgery" (if one could call lots of spell casting surgery.) were prophetic like they tended to be, and she could tell that they were related somehow to the one she'd had before they went to Jungle Zone.

As she sat there, Akari had to wonder why she had these dreams. Her father had said (in a memory she could no longer recall his face from) that it was just fate's funny way of throwing a monkey wrench into the works of the universe. Her mother had said that everyone had these dreams, but most forgot them upon waking.

The simple fact of the matter was, some small part of her mind was always screaming that it wasn't natural. That something had gifted this ability to her.

One word always came to the tip of her tongue. Something with an S... Something with five letters... She could practically hold the word in her hands, feel it's shape... But just couldn't read it.

Akari sighed. The Digital World was a strange place, And those born in it often had strange abilities that no normal human did. Then again, she wasn't a normal human, now was she?

She reached up and touched the V crest that had formed on her head instead of in the form of a Hat, then sighed.

No. Humans born in the Digital World were Digimon just the same. Digimon could even turn into Humans with the aid of a simple spell. It wasn't any surprise that she had a Digimon form, just that it wasn't her default state, unlike most Digimon. Still...

That same part of her mind roared that these dreams weren't natural.

In the history of the Digital World, there were those called "Seers." Some, who saw potential reactions from individuals they knew closely, were called Seers of Mind. Others, who saw the outcome of everything- vague or not-, were called Seers of Time. But they were Seers nonetheless, and Seers were those whose abilities were definitely not natural.

No-one knew where these titles and abilities came from, only that they had emerged into the world at a time of great disaster, roughly twenty to twenty-five years ago. And when Akari had broached the subject with Babamon, Green Zone's resident Witch, she had insisted they were not the same power, as her Dreams could be shared with those around her, and therefore she was not a Seer of any kind.

Still, she had to wonder.

But, wondering was for when time was idle, and idle time she no-longer had.

The Wizard had returned.

"Okay." He said, sharing the same glimmering look of hope in his eyes with Sally. "We're ready to re-apply the main spell now."

"You haven't already?" She asked.

"He's been cleaning up the copied spell before." Sally said. "You don't remember, but we tried Casting it fresh already."

"Oh." Had she really been getting that bad?

"In any case." Wizardmon began rolling up his sleeves. "Let's get started!"

"Wait." Akari protested. "Can I ask you something, first?"

"Hm?" the Wizard raised an eyebrow. "Sure. Go ahead."

"Do you know anything about prophetic dreams?"

* * *

And so, skipping a rather long journey over a very stupid set of stairs _("I warned you bro. I told you dog!" Terezie called out as Hangyomon tripped over several large steps.) _Our heroes emerged into the valley where Karatenmon sat underneath a waterfall, meditating. Karatenmon, as you may already know, was a bird man Digimon with a ninja theme. His name even has the word "Karate" in it, as well. And, wouldn't it be like such a proud warrior that he already knew they were there? Despite his eyes being closed the entire time. "Approach." he intoned as he finished up his meditation practice.

"Karatenmon." The Monitamon Guide said. "He's been the Code Crown's owner for Five years straight now. If we can't get him to laugh, then...!"

"Don't worry." Bastemon smiled a cat smile. "We'll make him Laugh!"

"Loud Words, coming from such a small cat..." Karatenmon said as he stood up to his full height (almost as tall as the waterfall that he was sitting under!) to walk over towards them. "Let's see if you can pull it off then."

"Karatenmon!" Taiki bowed to the Warrior. "I'm Kudo, Taiki, General of Xros Heart, and one of the Goddesses Warriors."

"Hmf." Karatenmon huffed. "Unlikely. There have been no new recruits in years."

"Ba'almon, from Dust Zone, personally claimed me to be a warrior." Taiki said. "Even denying his own status as one in the process."

"Ba'almon you say?" The bird digimon asked, chuckling. "That would be just like him." With that said, Karatenmon's size immediately shrunk down to a more normal level, so as he could look the boy in the eyes. "Tell me, how is he?"

"A Beelzebmon now, actually." Taiki said with a smile. "The Statue glowed when he sacrificed himself to protect me and my friends from a Mugendramon, and he Evolved on the spot."

"So he finally proved himself worthy." Karatenmon nodded. "Good for him." With the friendly conversation over with, he narrowed his eyes. "So then, Fellow Warrior of the Goddess, I take it you're here to take the Code Crown?"

"We've been traveling Zones collecting Code Crowns." Taiki explained. "But we have another reason for coming here. Shinobi Zone's Princess..."

"I've heard." Karatenmon said. "Captured and life threatened?"

"If you know, why haven't you done anything?" Taiki asked.

"I wa bound to this land for as long as I have the Code Crown by it's previous owner." Karatenmon said. "And I cannot give the Code Crown unless I am genuinely laughing at something funny." He smirked. "Should you make me laugh this day, I will be able to unseal myself from this valley and I will be glad to join you in the coming battle."

Taiki smirked as well. "Let's get started then." He pulled out his Xros Loader. "Let's Go!"

_*cue DigiXros!*_

"Shoutmon and Jijimon! **DIGIXROS!"** Taiki threw his arm out, Xrossing the two Digimon together. **"JIJISHOUTMON!"**

The Result was an elderly Shoutmon with Jijimon's robes, beard, and staff. "Gak!" He coughed. "What kind of a Xros is this!" he grumbled.

Karatenmon raised an eyebrow as the unstable Digi-Xros fell over onto it's side. "Just...What is your game exactly?"

Taiki shrugged. "Mediocre opening act, really. The Princess is the real show." Bastemon, who was staring at the annoyed Shoutmon and Jijimon Xros, jumped at this.

"Huh! What?"

"I see..." Karatenmon smirked. "And should you make me laugh with one of these?"

Another shrug.

"Try again." Karatenmon sat down and began meditating, keeping one eye open to watch the joke-xrosses nonetheless.

_*cue DigiXros!*_

"Dondokomon and Shoutmon! **DIGIXROS!"** Taiki fused them together, resulting in a Dondokomon with a Shoutmon theme, right down to having mic stands in place of the normal drumsticks. **"DONSHOUTMON!"**

"DonDon!" DonShoutmon let loose a quick beat. "Man this is stupid." he groaned.

Terezie stared. "Just...What...are you doing, Taiki?"

_*Cue Digi-Xros!*_

"Shoutmon and Pawnchessmon!" Taiki called out, much to the Lawyer in training's dismay. **"DIGI-XROS!"**

**"SHOUCHESSMON!"**The new Xros called out as it pulled it's visor down onto it's nose... "OW!" Yes... The Xros was simply A PawnChessmon with Shoutmon's nose and V Crest on the helmet, and Shoutmon's tail, with the mic-stand replacing the PawnChessmon's spear.

"I don't like that one!" Tereize protested once they split back.

"Me either!" Shoutmon grumbled as he rubbed his nose.

_*cue Digi-Xros!*_

"Shoutmon and Monitamon! **DIGIXROS!"** Taiki fused the Monitamon and Shoutmon together into a red Monitamon with Shoutmon accents. **"SHONITAMON!"**

Nada. Not even an eye roll.

_*Cue Digi-Xros!*_

"Cutemon and Shoutmon!" Taiki ordered. **"DIGI-XROS!"**

Cutemon's ears straightened out into the ends of Shoutmon's V crest, and his mouth became more jagged, and dragon like. Shoutmon gloves appeared on Cutemon's hands, and his boots became clawed to match Shoutmon's. _"_**TENGEN TOPPA**_: SHOUCUTEMON! __**KYU KYU!"**_Topping it all off was the brilliant Green aura that surrounded the Digimon's new form.

Lopmon's jaw dropped slightly. "That's... Rather attractive, I'm scared to admit."

Tailmon stared at the bunny. "Seriously?"

_*cue DigiXros!*_

"Bastemon and Tailmon! **DIGI-XROS!"**Taiki ordered.

Bastemon's dual tails fused together into one of Tailmon's, and her ears changed to match. Red hair flashed into purple, and rather angelic looking robes replaced the princess' everyday clothes.

**"ANGE-BASTEMON!"**The dual cat-girl winked at Karatenmon, who rolled his eyes in response.

"Very amusing. But I'm not into that kind of stuff."

Taiki shrugged. "Sometimes I can't control what comes out. It's up to the center of the Xros to decide the form."

"Yup!" Lila said, grinning. "Remember when I xrossed with Lopmon and Hangyomon back in Island Zone? That was Aaaall Me! Hehe!"

Taiki grinned. "Thanks!"

She paled. "Uh oh."

"Cutemon, Lopmon! Hangyomon, Lilymon!" Taiki ordered. **"DIGI-XROS!"**

A Top hat popped into existence, and a rather nice over coat Plus Dress Suit appeared forming from Hangyomon. A flower dress materialized, in response to Lila, and the outfits dropped down onto their centers.

Lopmon got the fancy suit, and Cutemon got the dress.

"TAIKI!" Cutemon flushed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "You're Mean!"

Lopmon giggled as she twirled around. "I dunno! I kinda like it!"

Shoutmon raised an eyebrow. "Really? Xros Dressing?"

"Stealth Pun!" Tailmon and Bastemon high fived, giggling all the way.

"I'm just glad Dorulumon isn't here to see this..." Cutemon lamented as he de-xrossed with a very cross Lila.

"Taikiiii!" the flower girl growled, fists clenched.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dorulumon sneezed.

"Bless you?" Zenjirou asked.

"I suddenly feel like Cutemon went through something similar to what I did in Jungle Zone." The wolf said.

"Eh?" Zenjirou blinked. "What?"

"Taiki Xrossed us with him, Brother!" Starmon said. "It wasn't very fun for him!"

"SPiiiiiin!" a pickmon spun around and around, much like a drill or a helicopter blade.

"How mortifying." Dorulumon grumbled. "I'm glad I didn't go with them..."

* * *

"If Dorulumon and the Starmonz had come, I bet the -cough-LOL-Dorulu-copter-Cough- would have made him laugh." Shoutmon said through fake coughs.

Taiki shrugged. "We'll see..." He pocketed his Xros Loader. "I'm done for now."

"N'Gah." Ballistamon said in response, relieved that the Xros he, Taiki, and Bastemon had planned had not been used.

Hangyomon went up on stage, to where Shoutmon had placed his Microphone to stand in for a Stage-mic. "Hello." he waved. "Name's Hangyomon, And I'm gonna give you all the worst rap in the history of paradox space!" Hangyomon smirked.

* * *

Due to the content of said rap, It has been removed to spare this author the trouble of digging up a copy of the "Worst Rap-Off in the History of Paradox Space" and putting it into this story.

We apologize for the inconvenience.

But, really. All he was doing was doing the Worst rap-off ever, with only himself, making it not so much of a rap-off and thus very confusing. Why would you want to read it?

* * *

Shoutmon stepped up next. "So! I'm going to do some jokes now!" He grinned. "Why did the Locomon Xros the road?"

"To get to the other side?" Taiki guessed.

"So he could get off track!" Shoutmon started laughing, and, really, would you expect anyone else to laugh in this situation?

No. Didn't think so.

"Geeze, tough crowd." Shoutmon grumbled. "Knock knock."

"Who's there?" Lopmon asked.

"Blast." Shoutmon replied.

"Blast who?" Cutemon asked.

"Blastmon that's who!" Shoutmon grinned as he pulled off the best (the worst?) Blastmon impression he could, considering he'd never met the guy.

Admittedly, that got a few chuckles from Xros Heart, but nothing from Karatenmon.

"Okay then..." Shoutmon thought for a few moments. "So this MetalTyranomon walks into a bar...!"

* * *

About ten more or so lame jokes later...

* * *

"I guess I need to work on my jokes." Shoutmon grumbled as he stepped off stage.

Nene turned towards the Monitamon. "He's a tough one to please." She noted.

"Indeed." The Monitamon nodded back. "He's been subject to jokes and pranks and plays for the past few years! Nothing's broken him since!"

She mused on this. "What did he do to make the old owner laugh?"

"He wore a dress and did a dance." The Monitamon said, showing stock footage from the event on his monitor.

"Wow... That's rather..." Nene began.

"Lame?" The Monitamon offered.

"Classic, actually." She countered. "The routine itself, I mean... It's straight out of something you'd see on..." somewhere, somewhen, a light bulb went off. "Oh!"

* * *

"Hiii!" Bastemon bowed. "I'm Princess Bastemon, and I'm going to sing a song!"

"Sing?" Shoutmon asked. "Where does she think we are, Karaoke Zone?" He blinked. "Is there even really a Karaoke Zone to begin with?"

Bastemon took a deep breath... "Oh I hate a mously man who lacks a certain spark..!"

...And began singing in such a horrible, off-key way that it reminded someone of a young child trying to sing their favorite song despite the fact that their vocal chords could NOT reach the necessary notes.

And it was obvious by the way her ears were curling up that she was doing it on purpose.

* * *

"Bring your knife and bubble that'll never Bubble yeeeeeww! Oh Make 'eeeer a member of the Midnight Meeeeeew! Oh make herrrrr..." one deep breath. "A member of the Midnight Crewww!" The Cheesy factor was topped off with VERY incorrect lyrics and an over the top, breathy, ending note. Completed with a (cherry on top) very over the top bow. "Thank you!"

Karatenmon clapped and smiled, as did everyone else, but, alas, he did not laugh, which everyone else had- And he had a VERY hard time keeping a straight face all throughout it. "That...That was very good!" he was lying through his teeth.

Taiki elbowed Shoutmon in the arm. "We've almost got him broken."

"Perfect!" Shoutmon grinned. "One more over the top thing and we'll have him beat!"

"Next up!" Tailmon said as she introduced the next act. "Lila and Nene!"

The duo bowed as they stepped on stage. "We will now perform the act, 'What's for dinner?' for your viewing pleasure!" they said in unison.

"Oh, this should be good." Lopmon laughed.

Nene pulled over the Monitamon, and he began displaying recorded footage from some random Baseball game on his monitor. Nene began pretending to chop vegetables on an imaginary counter, while Lila stood off to the side, waiting for her cue.

_"And He Hits it Out of the park!"_the announcer from the video said as a sharp Crack occurred.

And there it was.

Lila walked onto the stage, putting on a goofy smile, and walking exaggeratedly. "Mommy!" she said, using a cheerful, young voice. "What's for dinner?"

(Taiki and Shoutmon facepalmed.)

Nene, obviously playing the part of the mother, said "Who?", in a "What Did you just say?" way.

(Karatenmon clamped his hands to his mouth.)

"What's for dinner?" Lila repeated, slowly, carefully, as a question.

"Who's on second?" Nene replied, turning around, putting on a happy smile. "What."

(Cutemon paled. "They aren't!)

"I dunno!" Lila shrugged exaggeratedly. "That's why I asked you!"

"What!" Nene said, shrugging as well.

("They Are!" he winced.)

_"And it's a Home RUN!" _the announcer continued.

"Who's on third?" Lila asked, suddenly drawn over to the Monitamon.

"Where." Nene asked.

"Third!" Lila said.

"Third's in the left field." Nene said.

"What?" Lila asked.

"What's on second." Nene said.

(Karatenmon visibly was holding back now.)

"Who?"

"No. What."

"What?"

"What!"

"What What?"

"What's on Second!" Nene said.

"But who's on first?"

"Where."

"First!"

"In the dugout!" With the confusion mounting, Nene lightly bonked Lila on the head.

"What!" And Lila returned the same.

Now, as they bantered, they were hitting each other.

This, as it turns out, was enough to make Karatenmon began laughing loudly. VERY Loudly.

Loud and proud, Karatenmon was now _rolling _on the ground with laughter.

The two girls grinned. They'd done it. They'd captured the Code Crown!

...

Or at least, they would have if they weren't so caught up in their routine. 

* * *

And so, once Karatenmon got his laughter under control, he summoned the Code Crown for Shinobi Zone from the top of the waterfall he had been sitting under. "I believe you've earned this." he said with a smile as he handed the Code Crown over to Nene.

"Thank you." She began as she reached over for it...

_Fwoosh._

Only for it to vanish from BOTH of their hands.

"What the!" Karatenmon turned around as the thief of the Code Crown began laughing.

"Ohhh Yeah Baby!" The man in a monkey suit...in a Ninja suit... laughed as he and his commrades (also Men in Monkey suits within Ninja suits) did a silly jig. "One Code Crown: Sneak stolen! Who's da boss?"

"Uhh-huh-huh!" the so called ninjas chimed in. "A you are sir! Uhh-huh-huh!"

Shoutmon paled. "Who the heck are these monkeys?"

"Etemon." Hangyomon growled, getting his harpoons ready. "Normally they just wear the monkey suits, though."

"It's a bit redundant!" Tailmon noted.

"HEY! We are not!" The Etemon gang protested.

"See? Redundant!" She snickered.

"Taiki!" Shoutmon got his Mic-stand read. "Get Ready for Xros Two!"

"Gotcha." Taiki pulled out his Xros Loader.

"Lemme at 'em!" Bastemon punched her paws into each other.

"I wanna piece of them too!" Lila was rolling up her sleeves.

"Taiki." Lopmon glanced over at him. "I really hate bad impersonations."

"Right." He nodded, and held up the Xros Loader.

_*Cue DIGIXROS!*_

**"LOPMON!"**

_"YOSH!"_The Bunny spun into her signature pose.

**"LILYMON!"**

_"HAIII!"_Lila struck a pose and winked.

**"HANGYOMON!"**

_"STRIKE'M DOWN!"_The Fisherman hefted his spear.

**"DIGI-XROS!"** And then, Taiki immediately turned around and began another Xros Sequence. **"BALLISTAMON!"**

_"N'GAH!"_the Beetle struck a pose.

**"BASTEMON!"**

_"NYAH!"_The Princess jumped into the air, striking a rather cute pose.

**"DIGI-XROS!"**

_**"DIGI-XROS!"**_Two sets of voices cried out as two distinct Digimon entered the field of battle.

_"TURUIEMON XROS TWO EL-ES!" _X2LS spun into the air, having been formed for the first time since Island Zone.

But, debuting for the first time ever, was a Xros between Ballistamon and Bastemon.

Simply put: the new Digimon was Ballistamon, with a fully grown version of Bastemon's arms, legs, head, tails, and dress code. In fact, the ONLY obvious traces of Ballistamon remaining were the Horn on her head, and the- considerably thinned- robotic torso.

_"Bali...BASTEMON!"_The voice emerging from the new Digimon sounded like Ballistamon attempting a high-pitched voice.

And failing.

Horribly.

Naturally, Shoutmon's jaw hit the ground. "WRONG XROS TWO!" he face palmed. Twice. With both hands.

Of course, the Etemon's attention was drawn immediately to X2LS, who, as you may or may not recall, was simply Lila wearing a scuba suit and having Turuiemon X2's ears, horns, and swords.

_*switch to We are Xros Heart!*_

"Whooo-weee!" The lead Etemon whistled. "What a hottie!"

Every single monkey had hearts in their eyes. (I'm not kidding.)

Unfortunately (for them) BaliBastemon slid into view, summoning a rather large loudspeaker from Ballistamon's chest area. _**"CAT...!"**_ They began. **"SPEAKER!"**

Before anyone could prepare, a very, very, VERY loud _**"M33330000WWW!"**_blasted it's way through the entirety of the Digital World.

Infact, in years past, a peculiar religion had prophesied a "Vast M30W" That would shatter the eardrums of those unfortunate enough to have it directed at them. Said religion, in due course, would be created by a follower of the religion in the present who- in a freak and totally isolated incident from the rest of our story and will NEVER EVER be brought up again what-so-ever (I'm being completely serious here. No Jokes. No Deceptions. Not even HALF Kidding.)- would some day be involved in an accident that sent them back in time to create their religion in the first place.

But I'm getting off track here.

The Point is, those poor, foolish Etemon- So called "Elite Ninjas"- had their eardrums and hearing faculties literally implode, throwing their hand-eye coordination off, and causing the leader of the group to drop the Code Crown.

Thus, X2LS got center stage.

_**"OCEAN CUTTER!"**_

...For all of the four point one-three seconds it took to slice their heads off in one clean strike.

* * *

Shoutmon, Karatenmon, Nene, and Tailmon stared at the damage caused by the "Cat Speaker" attack.

"Just what..." Shoutmon began.

"In the Digital World." Tailmon continued.

"Neigh." Karatenmon countered. "In the entire universe."

"Was that?" Nene finished.

"Never doubt the power of LOLCAT!" Bastemon grinned as she patted the top of Ballistamon's head.

Taiki shrugged. "It was one of the Joke Xrosses I was planning on using."

"N'Gah." Ballistamon simply said.

"Amen to that." Terezie shook her head with a sigh.

"Taikiii!" Lila grinned as she walked back over to them, holding the Code Crown high in the air. "I think maybe you should hold onto this so no-more ninjas come along and steal it out of our hands!"

"Agreed." Nene nodded. "Atleast your Xros Loader still works."

"Hephae-er-I could try reseting it now." Taiki offered.

"Not just yet." She shook her head. "We'll get Akari's back to her before we try that."

"Sounds fine to me." Shoutmon said with a yawn. "Now can we get back? It's almost sun down."

"You're right!" Tailmon gasped. "We need to get back to the village as soon as possible!"

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

_NEXT TIME:_

"HAAAI!"

"YEEEAHHH!"

"Achoo!"

"Good Grief. How did we get stuck with these guys again?"

"Taiki's given us a job! We need to rescue the Princess!"

"Kyahh! Leave me alone you big meanie!"

"Not a snowball's chance in hell, miss Princess!"

"We've got to hurry! We won't make it back in time...!"

"MONITAMON!"

_**"SOOSH~!"**_

**"DIGI-XROS!"**

"Next Time! Digimon Xros Wars! _Swordsman's Might! Zenjirou Vs. Mussyamon!"_

"I Can't turn my back on them!"

"Shoutmon!"

"Akari!"

_"LET'S GO!"_

.

* * *

**PART NINE? MEH. LET'S GO WITH THAT. PART NINE IT IS. MAYBE EIGHT POINT FIVE?**

Togemogumon sighed as she took in a deep breath of the cold air of Karaoke Zone's Night sky. She needed a break after all that 'dancing', if one could call it that, that Wisemon had put them through. She'd walked out to the road, and was on the other side of the building from where Dorulumon and Beelzebmon were.

So caught up in her relaxation, away from all the loud music and horrendous dancing, that she failed to notice the shadows, nor hear the footsteps, of Hearts Boxcar and Spades Slick walking up behind her.

Not until it was too late.

"MMMFH!" She cried out as a cloth coated in chloroform was placed over her mouth, and everything went black.

* * *

Simultaneously and a few minutes in the past: Inside- Lopmon had taken to the stage, blissfully unaware of their friend's imminent kidnapping. "Hi everyone." She waved. "Maybe It's time for some heavy singing instead of heavy dancing?"

Most everyone nodded- I say 'Most everyone' because Taiki and Kiriha had missed Wisemon's performance and said Digimon along with the Bar's Manager, Kazemon, were conspicuously missing- and so she cued Astamon to begin the next track.

It began immediately with an upbeat track, lots of drumming, and lots of "Na-la-la-la"ing in the background.

"I, A seventh-grader, kinda stupid," Lopmon began singing. "Looking into the sky, above this town." Intentional or not, she sounded much like the original singer of the song. "Wearing pajamas, and skipping school- Actually, I dropped out before summer break." A breath. "Even though, on this Earth I'm called "Alien", In this universe's waiting room, You'll always be weirder than I am!"

At this point everyone got into it a bit by beginning to clap along to the music.

"Wanting to see if anyone's receiving, I tried to make connections to everyone. And while everyone else was avoiding me, You were there blinking and receiving!" A deep breath. "Even if the wavelengths of our telepathic minds are different! No Doubt, if you're catching some of my waves, I'll still like you!"

Some more chanting, and then she continued.

"I fell uneasy and uneasy, I'm skipping my part-time job." a breath. "I Can't hold conversations, when I look up into the sky. Wearing pajamas, and Skipping school- Actually, I dropped out before summer break." She took another short breath. "Even though in this society I'm called an "alein", in the universe's waiting room, maybe we'll come across each other again?" And then a deep one.

"Wanting to test if anyone loves me, I tried going on a rampage, and while everyone else was avoiding me, you were there blinking and receiving!" another breath. "Even if the wavelengths of our telepathic minds are different! No doubt, if you're catching some of my waves, I'll still like you."

The song slowed a bit, and began to climb up again.

"I'm actually worried about, whether or not you'll receive my signal. Since you've always been by my side in one way or another, I like you." A deep breath. "You're the Kind of person I like! You're the kind of person I like! You're the kind of person I like! You're exactly the kind of person I like!" A quick breath. "Aa! I Like you! You're the kind of person I like! You're the kind of person I like! You are the Kind of person I like!" she took a few moments to regain her breath as the song wrapped up. "No one else but you can receive my signal."

And as the song ended, clapping filled the room to replace it. Lopmon smiled, then bowed. "Thank you, everyone!"

* * *

***song used: Os-Uchuujin - "Whassup, Alien!" - Denpa Onna to Seishun Otoko Opening theme.**

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

**AN: Sorry for short endings here, but I'm short on patience/time what with Physics tests to study for (NYAHH! I HATE PHYSICS! 0n0;;) and family gatherings that tend to pop up unannounced. But in any case. We're getting close to the end of XROS WARS ARC 1 now, only... 6 more episodes before the Death Generals Arc begins! Hehehe... SO, things'll be getting kinda short rather fast for the Karaoke Endings now. ^^; Thanks for reading! :) _DTC**


	24. Swordsmen Fight! Zenjirou VS Musyamon!

**}Resume Story_ _ _|**

"Now can we get back? It's almost sun down." Shoutmon asked.

"You're right!" Tailmon gasped. "We need to get back to the village as soon as possible!"

**}STOP_ _ _|**

Time stops.

**}REWIND_ _ _|**

You rewind the tape.

**}BE THE RESCUE TEAM_ _ _|**

You are now viewing the Royal Rescue team, one hour in the past from the end of the last chapter.

Cue theme song?

Y./N.

**}Y._ _ _|**

You Cue the opening theme song, _NEVER GIVE UP (TV SIZE).  
_

* * *

_*Cue Title theme*_

**Swordsmen Fight! Zenjirou Vs. Mussyamon!**

* * *

**SHINOBI ZONE_ _ _| MONITA-FORT EXTERIOR_ _ _|**

Knightmon made no sound as he put down the binoculars he was using to spy upon the fortress in front of them. _'They certainly don't want anyone getting inside.'_

Dorulumon grimaced as he spotted several Ravemon patrolling the area. _'Didn't we already fight these guys back in Dust Zone?'_he asked himself.

"Achoo!"

Both sighed and glanced over their shoulders, towards the three rust red Monitamon that were accompanying them on this mission. _'How did we get stuck with these guys again?'_both thought with grimaces.

Everyone knew the answer, however. With Nene's Monitamon trio being the Best of the absolute BEST in Shinobi Zone, these three were next in line to be their successors. Meaning that since one rule of training was that they absolutely MUST accompany their Seniors on at least ONE rescue mission, well...

...Unfortunately for most anyone who had the pleasure of knowing these three, calling them "successors" seemed like too much of a compliment to actually mean anything.

This trio was severely lacking in the discipline and training that Nene's Monitamon had- So Much so that they could not even pull off the simple vanishing into thin air trick that Nene's Monitamon had perfected. In fact, that was why their armor was rust red- They were the lowest of the low, with regards to their training level and with respect to their kind's color hemospectrum.

Blue Monitamon were civilians. Purple Monitamon were heavy-laborers, performing construction and maintenance for their village. Yellow were farmers, providing the food. Any shade of Green Monitamon were the elite ninjas, and often had their own teams stationed out in other Zones. Orange were the mid class ninjas, who made up the general bulk of Monitamon spy work. Candy Red were low-mid class, having only just emerged out of their training missions.

Rust Red were the trainees themselves.

And, to be fair, they weren't all that bad on the training courses. Real Life Missions on the other hand...?

Aradia, the sole female of the trio, would often get distracted by the scenery around them and begin digging for buried treasure. Sollux, the one who had just sneezed, often found himself catching some cold or another, leading to a peculiar lisp that came from his clogged up nose rather than from his teeth. Eridan, their leader, found himself constantly having gravity issues- In that Gravity always found a way to pull him to the ground in the most deliberate and painful way it could imagine- Even though he had the most perfect balance and center of gravity and tended to avoid it for the most part, it seemed the long he went without a fall, the more severe the next fall would be.

All of this means they got along perfectly with Zenjirou, the Starmonz, and the other Pawnchessmon- of whom, speaking of, Flute Girl was currently being hit upon by Eridan. The poor lad just couldn't see she wasn't interrested.

However, they did seem to strike up a similar interest in fish-based puns. Glub Glub.

"Bluh..." Sollux began, his monitor showing a -_- emote on it's face. "'Ow 'ome we'v gotta sit out 'ere in buh cold fur?"

Aradia, whose monitor showed a perpetual 0u0 on it at all times in normal every day life, giggled. "Cause we're waiting for the A-Team to get back with intel on the base, that's why!"

"Budit's our own fort." Sollux complained. "'Ouldn't we know wut's 'ere already?"

"Bagura could have changed the layout." Eridan said, turning away from his conversation with Flute Girl. "We need to know about what they have or haven't changed before we go fishing for the Princess."

"Quiet." Dorulumon scowled. "We don't want to be caught, now do we?"

"No, sir." The trio said in their own unique ways.

And so they waited...

A few minutes later, Zenjirou, the Starmonz, and the Elite Monitamon returned to their small hiding place.

"Good news and bad news!" Starmon said. "Which do ya wanna hear?"

"Bad news." Dorulumon said.

"Bad News it is then." Zenjirou said. "They've got the Princess at the top floor and that they've got guards at every entrance to the place. We won't be able to get in by land or air."

"So what's the good news?" Sleuth asked.

"The Good News is that there's a filter at the moat's pump they left unguarded." The Lead of Nene's Monitamon said. "We can sneak in through the river, and then break into the palace via the moat's drainage systems."

"You mean the sewers?" Aradia's 0u0 emoted turned into a 0n0 emote in sadness. "We've got to go in through the sewers?"

"Meh." Sollux shrugged. "Batlest I won't be abul to smel anyding."

"There aren't any crocs' in the sewers, are there?" Red Pickmon asked.

"No, Ace." Sleuth replied. "There aren't."

Knightmon sighed. "So we have a plan, but we're bound to be spotted if we all go in at once."

"What are you suggesting?" Dorulumon asked.

"We split up." Knightmon said. "I Take the PawnChessmon and lead a frontal assault on the front gates, while Zenjirou takes the others into the palace."

"We'll need Dorulumon for breaking into the palace through the sewers." The female of Nene's Monitamon trio spoke up. "We'll need to get into the exact center of the tower, and there aren't any vents in that area."

"Sounds reasonable." The wolf nodded, but grimacing. "Not sure I'm liking the sewer part, though."

"It Doesn't matter what we like or not." one of the other PawnChessmon spoke up. "We all have our own parts to play."

"Oh Karcrab!" Flute girl giggled. "You have such a way with words sometimes!"

Eridan clenched his fists, and his monitor displayed an animated hazard sign, on fire.

Nobody noticed, however.

Nobody except the one other PawnChessmon in their group, by the name of Kroket. She didn't like that animation one bit at all.

* * *

Night began to close in, and, at the prescribed signal, they began their attack.

**"KNIGHTO!"**

The front gate exploded with a tremendous explosion, and the PawnChessmon dashed inside.

With the sounds of battle now raging outside, Dorulumon broke down the filter keeping them out with his Drill, allowing them access to the inside. "Hurry now..." As they climbed out into the water...

"AHCHOO!"

Thankfully, Sollux's sneeze happened to be well timed with a massive explosion above, so nobody above actually heard it.

Still, Eridan gave him an annoyed look, and they continued on.

As they began wading across the moat, Zenjirou winced as he realized something. "Doh! I should have had Taiki Xros me with the Swords!"

"We'll steal one if it makes you feel any better." Dorulumon growled. "Now keep moving!"

**MEANWHILE! BACK AT THE RANCH!_ _ _|**

Erm.

That is to say.

**MEANWHILE_ _ _| MONITAMON VILLAGE_ _ _|**

Shurimon was busy leading a Gaioumon and an Asuramon towards the Town's edge. "Since the Etemon failed to report in, we will see if they succeeded in collecting the Code Crown, if they failed to get it, then I will head back to tell Musyamon to kill the Princess."

Asuramon nodded. "And then we shall kill the villagers as well."

**"Not on my watch."**came a familiar voice.

Well.

Familiar to _us_, anyways.

_*cue A Comeback Win*_

Shurimon looked up towards the sky, where Taiki stood, floating by the power of the jet wings on his back, and burning as bright as a star topped Christmas tree with his fire-long-coat with his Orange Xros Loader in hand.

"Woah." Gaioumon took a step back, sword drawn. "Who the heck's this guy?"

"You really don't know?" Came another familiar voice.

And the trio turned towards their collective left, where Shoutmon stood, leaning back against a tree.

"You really don't know who he is?" Shoutmon was raising an eyebrow, smirking all the time. "Well, then, how about me? Do you know who I am?"

"A Shrimp who's about to be fried!" Asuramon clenched all four of his fists.

**"Wrong!" **Hephaestus said, smirking as well.

"You really don't know who we are then?" came a third voice from behind the trio, and they turned around yet again.

There was a girl. Almost Ten, perhaps Eleven. Wearing a set of blue overalls and a familiar pink sleeved shirt, There was a V Crest on her head, and a red tail wrapping around her left leg, in her hand was a Red Xros Loader, glowing brightly. Her orange eyes glowed with a fierce fire, and a smirk danced on her face, almost identical to those on the other three.

"Well, then." Shoutmon said as he pushed himself off of the tree. "I guess We'd better introduce ourselves."

"Let's." The girl grinned.

Lopmon, from her perch on Wizardmon's right shoulder, grinned. "I love this part."

"Hm?" Tailmon, on Wizardmon's left shoulder, looked over at the bunny. "What's happening?"

"You'll see." Lopmon winked.

"The burning soul that won't be put out!" The girl, who as you might have guessed who she is already, struck a pose and called out her name. **"HINOMOTO, AKARI!"**

"The 'Mon who will one day become King!" Shoutmon struck a mirrored pose. **"SHOUTMON!"**

The third general dropped to the ground slowly and controlled, dismissing the jet engines once his feet touched the ground. "The Creative General, Kudo Taiki." Taiki said as he casually strolled forward, hands in his coat pockets. **"The Mighty Forger!"** And then Hephaestus took over. **"DENIZEN HEPHAESTUS!"**

The trio made an odd sight, Akari being the shortest on Taiki's Left, who was tallest, and Shoutmon being in between them in height on Taiki's left. "And if you still don't know who we are?" Shoutmon was still smirking.

"Then you're really out of the loop." Akari was grinning as well.

"Because we are..." All of them said at once. _**"XROS HEART!"**_

Shoutmon and Akari drew their Mic-stands and aimed them at Shurimon, yelling, simultaneously. _"ENGRAVE THAT ON YOUR HEARTS!"_

The trio of confused Bagura generals just stared at them.

"What the hell." Shurimon finally managed.

"Should we attack them now?" Gaioumon asked.

"Well what do you think, dragon breath?" Asuramon asked.

"How should I know?" the WarGreymon subspecies shot back. "That's why I asked you, Four Arms!"

Akari and Taiki, however, were ignoring this, and decided to go right for the Xrossing.

_*Cue DigiXros!*_

_"SHOUTMON!"_ Akari ordered. _"SPARROWMON!"_

_"BALLISTAMON!" _Taiki ordered. _"BASTEMON!"_

They flung their arms over each other in an X shape, and ordered at once: **"DIGI-XROS!"**

_**"DIGI-XROS!" **_two sets of voices cried out.

_"SHOUTMON: JET SPARROW!"_Shoutmon was now riding on Sparrowmon's back, mic-stand mounted into some port or another, with the hover board flipped onto the side to reveal a set of sound-speakers.

_"BALI...BASTEMON!"_And into the fray came BaliBastemon...Yet again.

"ATTACK!" Shoutmon ordered to those Xros Heart Members waiting for their cue.

And then: They Attacked.

**THE MONITA-FORT_ _ _|**

Panbachimon was the Princess of Shinobi Zone. She was a panda bear/Bee hybrid of some sort. Typically, you'd see this digimon carrying around a bamboo stalk with a tiny stuffed panda bear toy riding in the top.

Also, normally, you wouldn't see them tied up and stuffed inside a small cage that was hanging from the ceiling.

"Let me out of here!" she protested.

"Not a chance." Musyamon chuckled as he surfed the TV channels the MonitaFort received from the Human World. "And shut up would you? I'm trying to find the BBC channel. Doctor Who's on in an hour and I'm not missing it!"

Panbachimon stared at her would be captor. He was a cruel, tyrannical little samurai wannabee who had a fascination with Human Television programming and generally acted younger than he should be at that age. "You do realize our Cable provider's going to charge us with excessive fees if you don't stop that!"

"So?" Musyamon asked as he skipped past a _Squiddles And Friends! _Rerun. "It ain't my house!"

"They'll cut off the Cable if you go over our monthly limit!" Panbachimon countered.

"Ch' Yeah right." he scoffed. "I checked. This place is Wireless, babe. You're lifting signals that float across the void for free!"

She sighed. "It was worth a try, though?"

The TV obsessed Digimon snickered. "Yeah, Sure. Had me going there for a second."

_"-Only One Truth Prevails!" _the TV said as Musyamon settled on some Anime channel for a moment.

"Seen it!" he skipped to the next chanel.

_"Did you just do that thing where you say "BAM" Right when I decide to jump?"_ one miss "George Parley" of "Gunnerkrig Court" Fame questioned her boyfriend right before- _**SKIP!**_

_"Why do you assume something that we suggest would be rejected?"_ **SKIP!**

_"There's Money in space debris?"_ **SKIP!**

"BAH!" Musyamon groaned. "Same show on two different channels! I hate it when they do that!"

_"But What happens when it makes contact with the force-field? Isn't that kind of like the unstoppable force and the-" _**SKIP.**

"Sciency mumbo jumbo..."

_"I believe I said MEH."_ One Whisky Tango said to an Angel of Death moments before.. _**SKIP!**_

"Where's that stupid BBC channel?" Musyamon groaned even louder.

_"And Remember Kids! Always wear safety goggles when playing with Dad's Vice!"_ **SKIP**

"Oh Wait. Wasn't that _Sam and Max_?" he went to change back when...

**KZZZT.**

...The power went out for the entire complex.

"What."

"Told you they'd cut you off." Panbachimon couldn't help but smile at that. "Any minute now, an elite team of Repo men are going to burst in here asking who's been using all this free TV without paying for it."

"So No Doctor Who?" Musyamon whined.

"Not for you!" The Princess stuck her tongue out in a very un-princess-sly way. "Nyeh!" 

* * *

"Whoops!" Aradia gasped/giggled as she picked up the cord she had just tripped over, therefore yanking it out of the wall. "I hope that didn't do anything important!"

Eridan face palmed. "If we get found out because that turned out to be the power line or something..."

Dorulumon, who was currently focusing on drilling an exit out of the sewers, grimaced. _'The worst thing that they could think is someone's attacking a power station further down the line.' _He glanced over to his right. Zenjirou was keeping quiet too, focusing on a battle strategy he could use without the use of the Star or Chibic Swords. _'I've got to admit. The kid's doing better than I thought he would. What was he doing with Taiki in the first place, anyways?' _He decided to ask. "So, how did you and Taiki meet in the first place?"

"Hm?" Zenjirou looked up. "Oh, I was going to challenge him to a Kendo Rematch when we got pulled over to the Digital World."

"Kendo?" Dorulumon asked. "Really?"

"Yeah. Well." He shrugged. "It's sort of been an excuse, really. I haven't been serious about the thing for years." he laughed slightly. "Even though I kept calling myself his rival, we were more like friends, really."

"I guess that makes sense." Dorulumon said. "So why were you even challenging him in the first place?"

"He beat me in Kendo when I was the top of my class and he was just a trainee." Zenjirou laughed. "Taiki's always been one of those 'get it right on the first try' kind of guys." he frowned. "I wonder if that has anything to do with him being a reborn Digimon?"

"Who knows." Dorulumon turned his attention back to his drilling.

"Actually, I'm not even sure why I went out to challenge him when we were dragged here..." Zenjirou mused. "It's almost like..."

"Better hold that thought." Dorulumon cut in. "I think we're almost through. Better keep it quiet now..."

Indeed, not ten seconds later, Dorulumon's drill broke through the hardened concrete that made up the floor of the Monita-Fort's armory.

"What Luck!" Starmon said in (Very) hushed tones as they began climbing out. "We found the store room!"

"Eben better." Sollux said as he hauled himself out. "Dere's a hibben wadder in da woof dat obens in da main hallway that leads wight binto da main chambur." He sneezed. "Sorry..."

"That's where the Princess is, Right?" Zenjirou asked.

"If they haven't moved her due to the fighting, then most likely, yes!" Said one of Nene's Monitamon, speaking up for the first time (and making the trio noticeable for the first time in the entire trip, cementing their Elite status).

"We can get into the vent through the ladder as well!" said another of Nene's Monitamon as she pulled open a roof panel, revealing said ladder. "Since they use the same pipes and vents, it should be easy for us to get the drop on them!"

"Sounds like a plan." Dorulumon said as he climbed up. "So what am I supposed to do?" The Monitamon and Starmonz stared at the wolf blankly. "I can't exactly climb ladders, you know."

"You guard our rear!" Zenjirou said as he picked out a sharp looking katana from the wall. "We'll rescue the princess, and, if anyone comes to investigate, you knock 'em out!"

The wolf sighed. "Good grief. If I die, tell Taiki that it's all on your head."

"Heh." Zenjirou grinned goodnaturedly. "If you die, we're toast."

"Good point." Dorulumon chuckled, then shook his head. "Let's get going then."

"Right." Everyone nodded.

**}GO BACK TO XROS HEART, XROS LOADER DIVISION _ _|**

The Bagura 'mons had summoned a small army of Troopmon to aid them in their battle.

Unfortunately (for them), Xros Heart had a small army of Monitamon ready to defend their homes.

**"AIR SHOOTER!"**Shoutmon had been grinning like an idiot the moment he found out that the Jet Sparrow Xros had an Air Canon feature. "Take That!" He roared as he blasted the Troopmon that had been cowering behind Asuramon, who had just dived forward to avoid the air based attack.

**"CAT SPEAKER!"** the dreadful _**V4ST M30W **_cut through a group Troopmon like a hot knife through butter the instant Gaioumon jumped to the side.

Shurimon yelped as Akari swung her mic-stand at him again. "Kids like you should NOT be fighting like this!"

"So Sue me!" She grinned as she prepared another **"ROWDY ROCKER"**attack. "I'm younger than I look!"

With Bagura effectively decimating their own forces with their dodging, things were going well, especially as the Monitamon were taking out their own fair share of the troops.

**"FIRE BALL!"**several launched fire based attacks from... flame throwers.

**"WATER STREAM!"**others shot the troopmon with... Squirt guns... of varrying design.

Needless to say, things were not going well for the Bagura Amry.

**}BE DORULUMON IN FIVE MINUTES_ _ _|**

Sneaking.

Dorulumon failed at it.

"Good Grief!" He growled as he ran through the corodoors, being chased by one Catsuramon, the Dog Deva digimon.

"Get back here you infidel!" the blue armor was seriously weighing the dog down, however, giving Dorulumon the major edge in escaping away from the Bounty Hunter, employed on Bagura's payroll. "Geesh! I need to lay off on the Scotty Dogs!"

Nope, things not going well here either.

For Bagura.

**}RETURN TO ZENJIROU AND COMPANY_ _ _|**

A closet door was pushed open, and Zenjirou peered out. The the RedPickmon jumped up onto his head and glanced about. "looks like the coast's clear!"

Starmon peered out from underneath Zenjirou. "Let's move out, Brother!"

From there, a mass of yellow and silver Pickmon exited the closet, followed by the six Monitamon.

"I'm reminded of the ball pins at WacDonalds." Zenjirou remarked at the sight of the Pickmonz.

"Heheh." Aradia giggled. "Me too!"

"Me three?" Sollux sniffed as his nose began to clear up. "Heh, Higher altitudes save the day again."

Nene's three Monitamon shared a glance, then faded into the shadows with a cry of "Moni!"

"Let's go then." Zenjirou drew his katana, and began moving down the hallway towards the large, obvious doorway at the end.

Stealth was something this group was excelling at, Despite Eridan's rivalry with Gravity.

Musyamon didn't know what was coming for him, as his back was turned to the door when it opened, very quietly.

Panbachimon, however, saw it, and for a moment her eyes lit up with hope before she squished it in hopes that the Samurai hadn't seen it.

The group of Starmonz and Monitamonz, lead by Zenjirou, sneaked up behind Musyamon, each of them preparing for an attack.

"So, I'm really hoping that it's all just a trick." Musyamon was saying. "That he's not REALLY Mobster Kingpin. I mean, come on, how plausible is it that _Lord __**Honking**__ English _of all people becomes the Demon who spawns infinite health bars?"

Panbachimon was feigning interest, despite having no clue what he was talking about. "Uh, Sure...?"

"Though, I _guess _it's plausible." Musyamon didn't have his hands anywhere near his swords. "I mean, they're Both demons who devour universes, but it seems like such a reach to tie the two universes together like that when they've already got the Troll Session merged with the Human ses-!"

"ACHOO!"

Everyone froze as Sollux sniffed. "Oh _Gorram_ it."

And so, Musyamon turned around, much to his surprise, to see Zenjirou plus the rest of the Royal Rescue team standing behind him. "Who the hell...?"

"TEAM, CHARGEEEEE!" Red Pickmon roared.

**"SUGAR PLUM!"**the Silver Pickmon swarmed the Samurai.

**"WISH UPON A STARRRR!"**Starmon let loose a barrage of star shaped laser beams from his awesome shades.

**"AIR BURSTER!"**the Red Monitamon pulled out several balloons from their backpacks and threw them at Musyamon.

**"CHORD CRUSHER!"**Zenjirou leaped up and swung his sword down...

And the cage holding the princess broke open while Musyamon was being held back by the others.

With a slight squeal, the princess dropped down right into the awaiting arms of the Monitamon Elite, once more appearing from thin air.

"Princess!" the trio said cheerfully. "You're okay!"

"I am now!" she said with a smile.

"Get her out of here now!" Zenjirou took a defensive position in front of them. "We'll hold this jerk back!"

"Moni!" and with a flash, the trio Plus one Princess vanished into the shadows.

"Gah! So what if you managed to capture the princess?" Musyamon grumbled as he drew his own sword to block the attacks hitting him. "OW!" he winced as a stray Pickmon bashed into the back of his helmet. "I'll cut you all down to size and have time to spare for some Midnight Panda snacking!"

The Red trio gasped. "You wouldn't!" Aradia's 0_0 emote turned into an enraged }:[ Emote.

"I Would!" Muysamon growled as he swung his sword in a wide arc. **"SHIRATORI-MARU!"**

A massive chicken made out of pure white energy lanced out of the sword, smashing into everyone it could get it's talons on.

* * *

An explosion occurring at the top of the Monita-fort caused the battling both below and at the Village to come to a halt.

"What in the-?" Wizardmon frowned.

"Zenjirou!" Lila gasped.

"So they managed to get into the palace eh?" Gaioumon asked.

"They're fools if they think they could challenge Musyamon-sama to a fight and win." Shurimon remarked.

Knightmon growled. "Fight on men!" he slashed through a Ravemon. "We must hold this position!"

"PAWN!" The PawnChessmon surged forward again. 

* * *

Zenjirou, the unlucky guy, had somehow managed to cut through the attack with his stolen katana, now badly singed and cracked in several places. But somehow, he was still standing.

"So you survived my attack, eh?" Musyamon asked as he motioned about the room, where everyone seemed to be sprawled out in various stages of damage. "You shan't be so lucky to do that again."

"'Shan't'?" Zenjirou asked. "Just who in the Digital World do you think you are anyways?"

"I am Musyamon!" The Samurai said, brandishing his sword again. "I am Blastmon's chief general, and I personally lead all of his conquests that he cannot personally over-see!" He sneered at the boy. "So who are you?"

"I'm Tsurugi, Zenjirou!" he tightened his grip on his sword. "The Top of my Class back home! I'm The TOP swords-master of Xros Heart!"

"Eh?" Musyamon raised an eyebrow. "Swords-Master?"

"That's right!" Zenjirou said.

"You're a fool then." Musyamon brought his sword into a certain stance. "**I **AM the **ONLY **Swords-Master of the Digital World! " the sneer widened into an all out death-glare. "All others who claim that title have been slain by my hands!"

Zenjirou gulped.

**"KIRISUTE GOMEN!"**

Another Explosion, one that somehow restored power to the external monitors on the exterior of the fort, showing what was going on inside the main chamber.

* * *

"Zenjirou!" Lila put her hands over her mouth as she gasped. "Oh Zenji...!"

"Taiki!" Shoutmon called out. "We've got to do something!"

**"Not just yet."** Hephaestus said as he closed his eyes. **"Something...There's something...!"**

* * *

As they were escaping, Panbachimon gasped as she felt a wave of energy unlike anything she had felt before ripple throughout the entire Zone.

"Princess?" The lead of the elite Monitamon asked.

* * *

"It's been unsealed...!" her eyes went wide.

"I Can feel it too..." Nene said as she looked down at her Xros Loader. "Something was sealed before...!"

_**'And it's been unsealed.'**_Came a voice within her head.

_'Echidna?'_She looked up in surprise.

* * *

"What?" Musyamon growled with annoyance as he spotted Zenjirou climbing out of the wide-screen TV he had been thrown into. "Are you _still _alive?"

"Of course I'm still alive." the boy had dropped the broken katana somewhere inside the set he was now leaning upon for support. "I'm not giving up _that _easily."

"Zenjirou...!" The Monitamon stared at the boy.

"I've got my friends who need me to win this." a determined tone was overtaking the boy's voice. "I've got someone who needs me to win this personally." His fists clenched. "The Monitamon and the Starmonz... Lila and the others...!"

"What are you going on about now?" Musyamon growled, preparing for another sword strike.

"I'm not giving up." Zenjirou said as he began straightening up. "I'll _Never_ Give Up." He turned his narrowed, determined eyes towards the Samurai. "Not as long as my name is _**TSURUGI ZENJIROU!" **_and with that, he pulled his right fist out of the Broken Monitor, throwing it forward as the glowing object firmly held within his fist glowed even brighter than any star in any universe.

For a single, solitary moment, nothing happened as the boy's name echoed through the air, thrice in succession.

And then...

The blinding white light took on a brilliant dark green glow as the unclaimed Xros Loader that had somehow been hidden inside that high-definition television set accepted it's new owner.

_*CUE DIGIXROS!*_

**"STARMON!"** The newly christened General ordered as he summoned two holographic circle images of the Digimon in question. **"PICKMONZ!"**

_"HAII!" _Starmon took to the air.

_"YEAH!" _the Pickmonz jumped up after their leader.

**"DIGI-**_**XROS!"**_a swing of the arm, and the two circles fused together as the Digimon cried out one phrase:

**"DIGI-XROS!"**

...And, with a blinding flash of light, Xrossed into action.

Starmon transformed into the star blade hilt, and the Silver and white Pickmon piled ontop, each with their own miniature "Clink!"

To top it all off, The Red Pickmon landed on the top. **"HEY BRID BRAIN! WE'RE BAA-**_**AAACK!"**_

There was a flash of crimson light, and the pickmon blade transformed into a long, burning blade of fire reminiscent of a Christmas Tree.

This.

This wonderful, and impressive weapon.

This was the Delta Rare Star Sword.

Why _Delta_?

It had the Dark Green Xros Loader as it's center grip instead of the bar usually forming in Starmon's mouth.

How cool is that?

"Awesome!" the Monitamon cried out in surprise.

_*Cue to We Are Xros Heart!*_

"What the hell?" Musyamon gasped. "That Xros Loader was inside the TV the entire time?"

"You bet it was." Zenjirou smirked a brilliant, triumphant smirk as he hefted his new weapon. "And guess what?"

"What?" Musyamon frowned sadly, knowing somehow that he was doomed.

"I wasn't kidding around when I said I was the top of my Class." With that, the Kendo master leaped forward, bringing the Saw Blade like Sword down upon Musyamon. **"BURNING CHAINSAW STRIFE!"**

The Jagged edges began spinning rapidly, and Musyamon went to block.

The two blades clashed, and immediately, it was clear that Musyamon's "cheap piece of shit" (TM) sword just couldn't handle the pure AWESOME that came from having a chainsaw sword in one's possession.

"H-How!" Musyamon jumped back as the sparks from the brief collision nearly hit his eyes. "How did you know?"

"Fate has a funny way of working out, don't you think?" Zenjirou laughed as- with a flick of the wrist- he sent the already spinning blade spinning around in a circle- independent of the handle, much like a shield.

A Laser shield.

Made out of RAW Chainsaw.

On Fire.

"No!' Musyamon whimpered. "I Don't think it's funny at all!"

"Then how about...?"

The boy vanished.

_**"IRONY CUT!"**_

Musyamon let loose a painful howl as the sword smashed through his back armor, sending blue blood everywhere.

"What Power!" Aradia gasped as she helped Sollux up.

"Who knew that Xros Loader was inside our own base the entire time?" Eridan asked.

"I sure didn't." Sollux groaned. "Ugh, I got a headache..."

And so, Musyamon and Zenjirou DRSS Began trading blow for blow, with the Kendo General gaining an edge over his opponent every step of the way.

**"BURNING CHAINSAW STRIFE!"**

**"WHIRLING DESTRUCTO SAW!"**

**"CHORD SLICER-X!"**

**"IRONY CUT!"**

Musyamon was losing.

Badly.

And they both knew it.

As those below watched the battle unfold on the monitors of the Monita-Fort, the Bagura Army was considering retreating.

"YAHOO!" Cutemon pumped his fist into the air. "Go Get 'im Zenjirou!"

"You can do it, Zenji!" Lila cheered.

"Blast 'im outta the sky!" Hangyomon roared in delight.

"How is this possible?" Musyamon was pushed to the far edge of the floor, where a hole had been blasted through the roof by his own attacks. "How can you be so strong?"

"I told you already." Zenjirou brought his Sword to a certain stance. "I'm the top Swords-Miester of Xros Heart." he narrowed his eyes. "Finishing move...!"

"W-Wait!" Musyamon raised his hands up. "Don't!"

He Slashed across... **"Rare..."**

"I...!"

Up, at an angle. **"Delta..."**

"Please...!" Musyamon wrenched his eyes shut.

And Down at the same angle.

**"PURIFICATION!"**

A Blinding emblem, the Greek letter Delta, surged through the air, smashing through Musyamon, and obliterating the corrupted warrior's data down to it's very core.

And when the light faded, all that remained was a simple, tiny, dragon Digimon in a Kendo Suit.

A Kotemon.

"W...What the,...?" The Digimon squeaked at the sound of his own voice. "I'm...?"

"Load!" Zenjirou held out the Xros Loader he had just gained, pulling the Kotemon inside before he could get his bearings.

* * *

Shurimon did not even NEED to give the order.

When their boss has been shrunken down to his younger self, Gaioumon and Asuramon were running for their lives.

And Shurimon?

...He was right behind them.

"Wait for meeeeeheheeee..." He was crying.

"Every man for him self, man!" Gaioumon was crying as well. "Abandon ship! Abandon Shiiiihihihip...*chokedsob*!"

"Wow..." Tailmon said as she watched them flee. "Who knew these Bagura goons were such cry babies?"

"Meh." Lopmon shrugged. "It's kind of expected from them by now. Plus, didn't they say they were under Blastmon's division?"

"Why Yes. Yes they did." Wizardmon said.

"Well,_ there you go_!" Lopmon said, pointing her hands at the fleeing warriors.

**WITH THE RISING SUN_ _ _|**

Zenjirou and the rest of the rescue team walked back from the Monita-Fort, satisfied smiles on each of their faces.

"Knightmon! Knightmon!" Bastemon ran up to the Knight. "You're okay!"

"As if those stupid birds could lay a finger on me." He laughed as he picked up the princess.

"Those Birds Ain't Got Nothin On Us!" Red Pickmon cried out with a vengeance. "WhoooBoy Did you see that whoopin we gave that guy?"

"Zenjirouuuu!"

The boy was then pounce-greeted by Lila, who apparently was taking a page out of Bastemon's book in the reunion department.

"Hi...!" he smiled.

"I thought you were going to die." She whispered to him. "And then when you had Musyamon cornered...I thought...!"

"We all thought you were going to kill him, really." Lopmon said as she jumped onto the boy's head. "Did _Not _see the purification thing coming, to be honest."

Akari, who was silently watching from the sidelines along with Shoutmon, smiled.

"You okay?"

She looked over at the Digimon, who was still taller (but not by much now) than her. "Fine."

"Really?" he asked.

"Well." She shrugged. "I'm still stuck in this half-n-half form until I can master this 'shifting' thing, and I still can't remember some things..." A frown briefly flashed across her face. "But all things considered, We're pulling out pretty well, here. I mean. I'm not stuck as a five-year-old any more, now am I?"

"Heh." Shoutmon grinned. "Yeah. There's that."

"Plus." She continued. "I had a dream when I was out of it."

"Like before?" he asked.

"No." Akari shook her head. "More symbolic, like when I was littler. I really didn't get it before, but I think I do now."

"Hm?"

"There was this Symbol, Delta, and it had this purifying effect on another symbol, and then it lead a charge against more symbols on another world." She recounted. "I think that's Zenjirou."

"Really?" Shoutmon blinked. "You think so?"

"He _did _just use an attack called 'Rare Delta Purification', you know." she winked at him.

"Good point." he leaned back against the wall behind them. "So...Did I have any part in this dream of yours?"

"Maybe." She started walking over to the main group. "Maybe not."

"Oi!' Shoutmon got up to follow her. "That's not fair!"

"Spoilers!" she winked at him with a laugh and took off running.

"Oi! Akari!" he began running after her. "_Akariii~!"_

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

NEXT TIME:

"To Disk Zone We Go!"

"We need to check up on Kiriha."

"Blastmon's Here?"

**"Oi. Diamond face. Ready for a rematch?"**

"Disk Zone is...! Disk Zone is...!"

"Next Time: Digimon Xros Wars: _Disk Zone Terror! Digi-Xros Disabled!"_

"I Can't turn my back on them!"

"We're too late! Disk Zone's...!"

* * *

**AN: Karaoke Endings are getting to the end here, so there isn't one this chapter. Now then: Who else thought Zenjirou was going to Kill Musyamon there when he was making the "Delta" attack? I sure know I DID when I was reading it. And thus: Digimon Hunting was Born into this AU-niverse! Hehe... (See what I did there? XP) Next up: A brief excursion into Disk Zone for Taiki, Shoutmon, and Zenjirou to check up on Kiriha doesn't turn out the way anyone expected. Hope to see you then! _DTC**


	25. Disk Zone Terror! Disabled DigiXros!

Inside the rainbow colored void that came with having two minds inside one body, Nene and Echidna sat (floated?) opposite each other.

_**'So the boy became a general?'**_ the Denizen asked. _**'That Xros Loader was unsealed?'**_

_"Yes."_ Nene nodded. _"I'm curious, though." _she then asked. _"How did you know it was there?"_

_**'Contrary to my Brother's claims, I provided the initial energy wavelength for Digi-Xrossing.'**_ Echidna said. _**'Stingmon and XVmon, If you'll recall, were Digi-Xrossed into a Paildramon- One of my creations.'**_

_"Really?" _Nene stared up at the Denizen.

_**'Yes, I once meddled about with creating new evolution paths by fusing random Digimon together during the Digital World's birth years. Hephaestus simply stole and, begrudgingly I'll admit, improved upon the design, making it temporary instead of permanent.'**_ a smile briefly flashed upon her face. _**'Ah, Sibling rivalry. It's a shame Cetus' host didn't come out a boy, you could use the brother sister dynamic in your group.'**_

_"Actually, Kotone and I do have a brother."_ Nene said with a frown. _"But he was in the hospital when we were pulled into the Digital World."_

_**'You don't say?'**_ Echidna mused. _**'Funny. I don't recall him appearing in the memories I dragged out of the Shademon I killed.'**_

_"That's..."_ Nene frowned even further. _"A long story."_

* * *

_*Cue Title theme*_

**Disk Zone Terror! Disabled Digi-Xros?**

* * *

"Oi!"

A voice permeated the space between the two chatting souls.

"OI!"

It came again, and they begrudgingly said their goodbyes for now.

"NENE AMANO, YOU WAKE UP THIS MINUTE OR I'll... I'll...!"

Just as Nene Amano brought her consciousness back up to the waking realm, Sally Sparrow lost her patience and made use of the bucket full of water she had prepared earlier.

_SPLASH!_

Nene awoke with a start, coughing and spitting out water as a torrent of the bucket's ice cold contents hit her face. "Sparrowmon!" she gasped, startled. "What was...?"

"Taiki's getting ready to head out." Sally said, turning the bucket back over and putting it down. "Thought you'd want to know."

"Thanks." Nene smiled at the digimon-girl.

* * *

"We'll be back as soon as we can." Taiki was saying to Akari as they walked through the streets of the village. "But it should be long enough for you to do something for me."

"What's that?" She asked.

"Well, I want you to have Wizardmon look into something for me." he said as he pulled out his Xros Loader. "I captured a Digimon back in Dust Zone when we were escaping DarkKnightmon's tower, and had Hephaestus lock it inside the Xros Loader's memory vault. It's the only Digimon in there right now, and I've removed it from the vault, so all you have to do is reload it to have him look at it." And with that, he handed it to her.

"You're giving me your Xros Loader?" Akari raised an eyebrow.

"Zenjirou's got one now, and he's coming with us." Taiki shrugged. "Besides, I doubt we'll be doing any fighting. It's just a recon mission to see how Kiriha's doing."

"I still think we should all go." Akari protested.

"We need a break." Taiki said, placing his hands in his vest pockets. "You more than anyone else, right now."

"I'm not a little kid you know." Said the teenager in a ten year old body as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I can handle myself."

With a laugh, Taiki patted her head. "Of course, but someone's got to keep everyone else in line, right?"

"Yeah." she nodded. "We've got quite a rowdy bunch here, don't we?"

To prove her point, Problem Chessmon rushed past them with a rushed "Pardon me coming through!" not moments before a Falcomon came flapping after the Lake Zone native, a rage filled look on her face.

"GET BACK HERE YOU PIE STEALING, EGG BREAKING, MELON SMASHING, PIG SLAPPING _**JERK!**_"

Taiki and Akari stared after the bird in silence.

And then Hephaestus had to ask: **"Was that supposed to be an insult or something?"**

* * *

And so, a few Minutes later, Taiki and Zenjirou were standing outside the village gates.

"Care to do the honors?" Taiki asked.

"Sure thing!" The Hunter raised his Xros Loader and ordered one phrase. **"ZONE TRANSFER!"**

With a resounding beep, and a flash of light, the portal into airspace opened up before them.

"Let's go." Taiki said before leaping into the portal.

"Yosh!" Zenjirou jumped in after him.

"WAIT!"

They both glanced back through the portal to see Nene running towards them, and...

The gateway closed behind them, leaving the two boys floating outside of Shinobi Zone, and Nene on the other side of the portal.

"Damn it!" she cursed, pulling out her still non-responsive Xros Loader. "Zone Transfer!"

It refused to work.

* * *

"Well." Zenjirou said with a frown. "That was bad timing."

_"Tell me about it." _Shoutmon said from the new Xros Loader. _"Wonder what she wanted anyways?"_

* * *

Slowly, methodically, and sadly, Nene walked back into town.

Tailmon, resting on a nearby mailbox, raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong?"

"The portal closed before I could get to them." the girl replied, melancholy. "Now I have to wait for them to come back before I can hear anything about Kiriha."

"Meh." the cat yawned. "It's probably for the best anyways."

"Why do you say that?" Nene looked up.

"Best I can figure..." Tailmon arched her back out with another yawn. "Portals always work a certain way to make sure things always happen a certain way." Nene stared at the cat, trying to make heads or tails out of what she just said. "Look." Tailmon summarized. "I ain't Wizar's familiar by choice, remember?"

"Right..." Nene nodded slowly, remembering the one time the Cat had explained how she had become Wizardmon's familiar- a Noodle incident involving a beach party, a stolen swimming suit, a tv-set, a randomly appearing portal, and a bowl of macaroni- Not in that order. The girl shuddered at the memory of the tale.

"So yeah." The cat concluded. "If a portal closed on ya, you're not supposed to have used it."

"Good point."

**DISK ZONE_ _ _|**

When the portal opened up on the other end, Shoutmon and Dorlumon reloaded from the Xros Loader.

"Yeesh." Shoutmon said as he rolled his shoulders. "This green Xros Loader doesn't have much space in it compared to the red and orange ones."

"It was rather cramped in there." Dorulumon nodded.

"So why isn't everyone else leaving then?" Zenjirou asked, glancing at his new Digivice.

_"There's some mega loud and annoying vibrations going on, Brother!"_ Starmon said. _"It's hurting our ears even inside here! Let alone outside!"_

"Eh?" Shoutmon blinked. "What vibrations?"

"I'm not hearing anything." Dorulumon said.

_"It's the headphones."_ Ballistamon spoke up. _"My sensors are picking up sonic vibrations deep within the Zone's core. It can be filtered out by the headphones. If I can have a few Minutes, I can make sets for everyone here."_

For a moment, everyone stared at the Xros Loader, having listened to one of Ballistamon's longest sentences in a while. Then, Shoutmon blinked. "Headphones huh?" he then pried one end of his headphones off and... "YEOWTCH!" immediately slapped it back down.

"Shoutmon!" Taiki started.

"I'm okay!" Shoutmon groaned as he pressed his hands against the speakers of his headset, wincing all the way. "Just give me a minute..."

"That would explain why I'm not affected by it." Dorulumon said. "I've got headphones too."

"Ballistamon said it was the Zone's Core?" Zenjirou turned around to take a look at their surroundings. "Can't be too hard to..." He trailed off.

Disk Zone, as you might have expected, was a giant floating island- mechanical in nature, and crystalline in makeup.

Disk Zone was, in fact, a giant, floating island, much like Heaven zone, made up of gigantic Compact Disks. In it's hayday, Disk Zone would appear to be a futuristic city made up of crystalline structures, towering above the 'ground floor' as everything spun on their own little trays.

Currently?

Disk Zone was crumbling apart, decaying, and breaking down into data in almost every visible area.

"What the...?" Dorulumon gasped.

Furthering the zombie town feel of the Zone was the fact that a LOT of this destruction was not natural- There were telltale signs of battle everywhere; Craters, whole collapsed towers, shattered disks, and, furthering that, the two massive flags in the distance that signified an ongoing battle.

The Flags, respectively, belonged to Blue Flare and Bagura.

"Kiriha!" Taiki's fists clenched.

"Yosh!" Zenjirou got into a battle stance. "Let's get to it!"

* * *

Currently, Cyberdramon was holding back Troopmon left and right, while Rhinomon were being blasted away by Deckerdramon's missile launchers. Sealsdramon, who were taking charge behind the Troopmon, were being obliterated by long range energy attacks courtesy of MailBirdramon.

"Keep them back!" Deckerdramon ordered. "We must hold this line!"

Needless to say, Bagura was slowly gaining ground, and Kiriha was nowhere to be seen.

"Grrr...!' Cyberdramon growled as he stabbed a Troopmon in the chest. "How much longer?"

"As long as it takes!" MailBirdramon said. "Even if we die here, we must hold this position for as long as possible!"

So, imagine the relief (and surprise) of Blue Flare when, all of a sudden, a twin blast of fire smashed into the middle of the Bagura army.

"What the?" Deckerdramon glanced up for but a moment, spotting their saviors up on a nearby cliff-face.

**"DORULU CANNON!"**

Another volley of flame wolf blasts launched out of the cannon mouths, which were in their standard Cannon formation, which had Taiki in the center, having transformed his arms into the larger forms, allowing him to handle the recoil much easier.

"It's Taiki!" MailBirdramon noted. "Xros Heart has come to rescue us!"

"About Time!" Cyberdramon growled.

"How can they Digi-Xros though?" Deckerdramon asked as, from above, more fiery death rained down upon Bagura's forces, this time courtesy of Shoutmon.

_**"SOUL CRUSHER!"**_

* * *

**"MEGA FLAME!"**

A Blazing purple fire roared across the scattering Troopmon, all of whom were fleeing from the terrifying might that was Gureimon.

Those that survived the roast, however, were soon cut down by rainbow colored blades of air.

Kiriha, wearing his energy green coat and broken wings over his normal clothes, grimaced as he and Gureimon hurried back towards the small base came they had set up earlier through the small reprieve they had fought for. "They just won't quit!"

**"Tell me about it."** Typheus grumbled. **"We're running up-stream here."**

And then, just like that, a low rumble was heard through the air. Like an engine running at full strength... Most of the Troopmon off in the distance that they had yet to reach were suddenly shooting at whatever was causing the sound.

"Kiriha!" Gureimon growled, being able to see the see the source thanks to his towering height. "There's something coming our way from the base camp!"

"What?" The Blue Flare General looked up at the Dinosaur. "What is it?"

"It's...!" Gureimon blinked. "Taiki on a motorcycle?"

Sure enough, a moment later, the Troopmon ahead of them exploded as, like a speeding bullet, a bright orange motorcycle that was _floating _on air without any wheels, being made out of pure fire energy, burst through their lines, scattering the Bagura goons to the four winds.

And just as Gureimon had claimed: Taiki was driving the thing.

Yet another of Hephaestus's inventions.

"Kiriha!" the boy called out as he slid to a friction-less halt in-front of the Blue Flare General. "Are You okay?"

"T...Taiki?" Kiriha blinked. "How did you do that?"

**"Same way you've got wings, Typheus."** The Denizen of Creativity remarked offhandedly. **"How are you doing that, by the way? Nene still can't converse with Echidna outside of dreams..."**

**"The Shademon we were Xrossed with integrated some of it's data into us in order to heal us."** The Denizen of Breath said. **"We were pretty much unaffected by the split other than a loss of energy."** He paused. **"Also, Good to finally speak to you face to face again, my friend."**

**"Good point. I'd forgotten in all the-"**

"Do we really have time for this?" Gureimon questioned, interrupting the reunion between the two Digital Guardians.

"He's right." Taiki said. "Reunions can wait for later."

"Fine by me." Kiriha agreed. "Let's go."

* * *

**"BURNING STAR CRUSHER!"**

Xros Four was engaging a Rhinomon with abandoned glee. The vibrations that were emerging from the Zone itself was making it hard for Shoutmon to maintain the Digi-Xrossed form.

_"Damn it."_ he grimaced inside the Xros. _"Even though I've got headphones on normally, Xros Four doesn't have them in its helmet!"_

_"We'll hold on as long as it takes, Brother!" _Starmon said through gritted teeth.

_"N'Gah!"_Ballistamon said while focusing all his power on diminishing the effects of the Zone's sonic wave vibrations.

**"DECKERDRAUNCHER!"**

**"PLASMA CANON!"**

Blue Flare were holding their own as well; but they were having an easier time now, however, thanks to the aid of Xros Four.

All in all, things were going well, although the fight could have been going smoother.

**"FOUR VICTORIZE!"**

More explosions.

Zenjirou, taking on the traditional roll of General, was supporting the fighters by holding his Xros Loader high up into the air, allowing it's glowing screen to provide a light for all to follow. _'Come on Taiki... Get back here already...!'_

His wish was granted when a spiraling tornado of fire appeared in the midst of the Bagura army.

"RETREAT!" A Troopmon yelled.

And so, The Bagura Army absconded.

* * *

And now we jump to a random point at the start of the ensuing conversation. Currently, Gureimon, MailBirdramon, and Deckerdramon were forming a barrier outside of the entrance to the small alcove that was the Blue Flare base of operations.

"We've been trying to fight back for the last few days now." Kiriha was saying. "But with the Xros Loader not working, it's been tough."

"It's not the Xros Loaders." Taiki said as he handed Kiriha's Xros Loader back to him. "It's whatever's at the center of the Zone that's causing the vibrations that are shaking this place apart."

"Vibrations? That could explain the Gaossmon's reluctance to leave the Xros Loader." MailBirdramon noted.

"Maybe..." Kiriha mused it over. "We did rescue them from a collapsing Zone after-all..."

"Eh?" Zenjirou blinked. "What Zone was that?"

"Diamond Zone." Gureimon said as he shifted about a bit. "Blastmon was on one of his hunger quests for rare gems. He went and absorbed the central core of the Zone and..." He blinked. "Oh _Hell __**No!"  
**_  
"What is it?" Kiriha asked.

"What if Blastmon's eating the core of Disk Zone?" Gureimon turned to face them. "Or even maybe has someone removing the bloody thing so he can eat it later?"

"Removing the Core of a crystalline Zone would make it collapse." Dorulumon said. "But if the army here is removing the core of a Zone for Blastmon, then...?"

"Where is he?" Shoutmon asked.

* * *

To answer that question, we would have to go deep into the heart of the Bagura encampment, where Blastmon had only just arrived from the Bagura Empire Headquarters via portal, accompanied by his three Vilemon.

"Blue Flare and Xros Heart?" he asked a Sealsdramon, who nodded in reconfirmation. "We'll have to give them a big welcome then!" he grinned. "Tsuuuuu!"

The Vilemon shared a confused glance, but shrugged and rolled with it. Their general was quite a wacky one, so they'd heard from the other two of the Three Bagura Generals, even when he was a child.

* * *

"Bagura's approaching from the west!" a Seahomon, one of Disk Zone's natives, said as he approached them, floating in the air like all air-born Sea-Horses do. "Blastmon's in the lead position!"

Shoutmon grimaced. "We had to ask. Didn't we?"

"Yes." Dorulumon sighed. "yes we did."

* * *

"Ohaiyoooooouuuuu~!~!~!~!" Blastmon waved as he brought his platoon to a stop. "Xros Heart! Blue Flare! I'm glad to hear you're alive after Dust Zone!"

The shelter his group was surrounding showed no signs of motion within.

"I really thought you were dead, Xros Heart, after what Lilithmon said about flinging you into the void." He continued. "But I'm really glad you're okay!"

Most of his troops shared confused glances.

"I don't even want the Code Crown!" Blastmon was saying. "Just let us take the crystals at the Zone's Core, and we'll be out of your hair!"

Still nothing.

"Are you guys ignoring me or something!" Blastmon huffed, tears beginning to well in his eyes. "I thought you were better than that, Taiki-saamaaaa!"

This reaction alone _really _made his troops take a single, solitary, unified step backwards.

Right into Taiki's Trap.

**"FOUR VICTORIZE!"**

**"PLASMA DECKERDRAUNCHER!"**

Two Digi-Xrossed, one familiar, one new, burst out of the ground in the middle of the Bagura army while combining two attacks of a burning lazer V and a spiraling, purple Plasma beam, sending the goons flying.

Xros Four hefted his sword, looking mighty heroic in the midst of a burning, swirling inferno of carnage around them. "You rang?" Shoutmon had to ask.

DeckerGureimon was a Digi-Xros between MetalGureimon and Deckerdramon- Having large tank treads for feet, a plasma cannon for a right hand to offset the left hand claw, and several missile launcher packs on his wingspan. "Looks like it's time to Scratch some Diamonds, hehe." Gureimon smirked.

Blastmon turned around slowly, very slowly, to face the two Digi-Xrossed Digimon. "Time...You...What...?" he was very, very confused.

"Dude, you're not making any sense." DeckerGureimon sighed. "Take a deep breath and calm down and-OW!" He spun around as a Troopmon let off a wary shot at his leg. "Alright you! I've had just about enough of these stupid, impish _**shenanigans**_!" The cannon mount aimed at the Troopmon. "I am DEAD serious. Get out! This is a rematch between us and ol' Shiny head here!"

The Troopmon under the scope took a step back, as did the rest of them.

"There we go!" Gureimon turned his canon back to Blastmon. "Ready to rumble?"

* * *

The ensuing battle would be epic on any movie screen, and no amount of words could describe the sheer _awesome _that presented itself on this very day.

**SONGS** would be written. _Poems_ would be penned. _Great __**ballads **_of gallant actions would be sang.

Alas, this written medium is restricted to roughly the same time frame as any animated television show, and, thusly, we must skip right to the plot relevant, critical events that came at the end of it all.

The vibrations of destruction were getting to be too much for our heroes.

Both Centers, Gureimon and Shoutmon, were finding it hard to see through the haze of multi-colored lights in their eyes that were resulting from the sound waves in the core of the Zone. Blastmon wasn't doing so well either, due to his crystalline body.

Currently, both sides were panting heavily due to the long amount of fighting, combined with the vibrations from the Core, but they weren't about to give up the fight anytime soon.

So, as all things must go, we must intervene to progress the Plot.

Blastmon was sent spinning from a punch delivered by DeckerGureimon, causing him to smash into Xros Four, who had, at that moment, stopped to try to regain his breath from the constant battering of battle and sound waves.

Poor Shoutmon lost all concentration and the Digi-Xros broke apart.

"Shoutmon!" someone's voice cried out in horror.

He didn't hear it over the ringing in his ears.

Blastmon must have broken his headphones.

Or knocked them loose.

Something like that.

_'Damn it...'_ Shoutmon's eyes cracked open slightly. _'I thought I'd hold out for longer than that...' _He saw the ground coming up fast. Very Fast. Also: Very sharp looking debris in his path. That's no good. That's no good at all!

Shoutmon closed his eyes. _'Guess this is it for me then?'_And he waited for the sudden stop.

* * *

He felt a small shock...

...And opened his eyes again to see blackness above. _"What the?"_

Shoutmon looked down...

...Or rather, looked up...

At that moment, Shoutmon realized one thing:

He'd crashed through the ground itself.

He was still falling.

And instead of something mild he could probably survive...

When he stopped from _This _fall, he was sure to die.

Shoutmon screamed.

* * *

_**~!~!~!~!EYE-CATCH!~!~!~!~**_

* * *

For a few precious moments, Shoutmon held his eyes shut, awaiting the dreaded second impact.

When it didn't come immediately, he opened his eyes again.

"What the hell?" He said aloud, but heard nothing over that stupid ringing that now seemed to be louder somehow?

He was falling through nothing but dark clouds, and any light from the surface above seemed to have been long since lost... Somehow?

"Shouldn't that be impossible?" some part of him questioned. "You've only been falling for twenty seconds!"

"Twenty-two." he countered before ignoring that very odd question.

* * *

And failed to do so after another minute of falling.

"Damn it!" he growled, still falling. "How the hell can I still be falling?"

Seconds passed.

"This is Stupid." he crossed his arms and gritted his teeth as the ringing vibrations from the Zone's Core grew even louder.

A few more seconds later, and he passed through the outer boundary of the cloud layer, seeing the entirety of Disk Zone from below.

The ringing stopped.

"What the-?" Shoutmon's eyes went wide as his descent began to slow down.

The whole living sector of Disk Zone was above the cloud layer, Crystalline in nature, expanding out far into the distance, as far as the eye could see- which, for Shoutmon, was pretty damn far at this precise moment- and was the reason all light seemed to be gone, and yet, still there.

Disk Zone was crystalline because it was _alive and growing. _It had these support 'bars' reaching through the clouds for the base of the Zone- A Metallic structure that- had this been a visual medium and not textual- you, the viewers/readers, would have immediately recognized as a case-less Desktop Computer tower.

To make this rather wordy description fully set the sheer scale of the crystalline part of Disk Zone to it's metallic part, Imagine this:

You have a Desktop Computer tower. This tower is standard size of two feet tall, almost a foot thick, and two feet wide.

Resting on top of this tower is a disk. This disk's radius is 13 feet wide, with it's exact center positioned over the exact center of the Computer Tower.

Now: Take the disk, and increase it to- Randomly- let's say... The size of Seattle, Washington? All the while keeping the scale of the Desktop tower in mind.

Finally, take the flat surface of the disk, and randomly drag it up in places, building stack upon stack of smaller CDs. Keep doing this until you have something roughly as tall as the average height of your average City.

You now have Disk Zone.

And Shoutmon, not knowing any of this scale information that I just described to you off the top of my head could only describe it as one thing:

Really. _Really. __**Big.**_

* * *

A few moments passed after Shoutmon hit the floor of the battlefield and _crashed _through it.

Everyone stared in horror, even Blastmon.

"Did...Did I just...?" He asked, rather timidly and to no-one but himself. "Screw up the time line?"

"RARRRHHH!" Gureimon lost it, willingly breaking the Digi-Xros of DeckerGureimon to jump into the crystalline general and begin _punching _his shiny diamond armor. "YOU KILLED SHOUTMON! YOU BASTARD!"

"Gyahhh!" Blastmon cried out in terror as the Dinosaur's fists began raining down pain from above. "Not the face! _**NOT THE FACEEEE!"**_

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Gureimon roared.

"Shoutmon!" Kiriha had started running out of their small hide out when Taiki grabbed his arm.

"Kiriha! Stop!" Taiki ordered. "You're not going to do any good by going after him!"

"We can't lose him!" Kiriha growled. "Akari will kill me if...!"

"I KNOW THAT!" The Xros Heart General growled, effectivly silencing the Blue Flare General. "But we can't risk losing you at the same time! Your wings are still broken!"

"I Can still use them!" Kiriha countered. "Typheus...!"

**"Hey, leave me out of this."** The Air Denizen said. **"I'm not stepping in-between you and Hephaestus OR his host!"**

**"Agreed."** The Creative Denizen agreed. **"It'd look bad with Echidna if she found out we were fighting."**

"The more time we waste arguing!" Kiriha continued. "The less time we have to save him!"

"Let me do it then!" Taiki said. "I Can go after him faster than you can if I...!"

There was a sharp _"CRACK" _coming from the battle area.

Both Denizen hosts turned towards where Gureimon was pounding on Blastmon- MailBirdramon currently trying to pry the Dinosaur off of the Bagura general- Now curled up into a ball and sobbing hopelessly.

**"GET OUT OF THERE!" **Typehus cried out...

MailBirdramon turned his head towards Kiriha...

And then The ground beneath Gureimon and Blastmon gave way, dragging MailBirdramon down into the shadowy depths below after them.

Quick as a whip, and actually on the Battle Field unlike the other Generals who were feeling rather useless with out working Xros Loaders, Zenjirou quickly grabbed the remaining Blue Flare and Xros Heart Digimon on the field with his Xros Loader and absconded from the collapsing area before it could claim anyone else.

"You Owe Me, Kudo, Taiki!" He screamed at the top of his lungs as he ran back to base. "You! **Owe! **_**Me!"**__  
_

* * *

Shoutmon had come to a complete downwards stop. Now, he was falling to the side.

_**"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH THIS ZONE!" **_he cried out in anguish as, once he 'fell' a certain distance, he began 'falling' upwards towards the bottom of the Zone.

This was timed so perfectly that he failed to see Gureimon and MailBirdramon fall through the cloud layer.

* * *

Blastmon had been fortunate enough to have hit one of the support beams, separating him from the Blue Flare Digimon.

Unfortunately, his luck ran out there.

Blastmon then proceeded to roll down the support beam towards the computer tower, and, from there, would soon be engaged in a game of pin ball with the structure itself- with him as the ball.

_"Whyyymeeee?"_he whined.

* * *

Shoutmon grumbled as he fiddled with his headphones. He'd landed somewhere on the bottom of the Tower, and was sticking to it like gravity was reversed- which it probably was if the center of the Zone was actually the only Center of Gravity around.

The ringing and vibrations were gone, however. "Stupid..." he muttered as he threw his broken head phones off to the side, where they "CRACK"ed against something solid. With a sigh, he stood up and went over to pick them up. "Idiot." He grumbled. "Now they'll be even worse off."

As he started brushing the dust off, the sound of screaming began to filter in from above...Or was it below?

In any case, Shoutmon looked up in confusion- Then in shock- as Gureimon and MailBirdramon came falling through on the exact same trajectory that he had.

"What the..."

At the crash, he wrenched his eyes shut and shuddered at the sound of crunching metal.

"Ow." Gureimon said flatly from underneath MailBirdramon's one wing.

"That would be an understatement." MailBirdramon remarked as he tried to pick himself up.

"Oi!" Shoutmon started walking over to them. "What happened to you guys?"

"Shoutmon!" Gureimon sat up immediately, shrugging MailBirdramon off to the side with little problems. "You're alive!"

"'Course I am." Shoutmon rolled his eyes. "You thought I'd die from a little old fall like that?"

"It did seem rather likely." MailBirdramon said as he spun lazily around on his back. "I had to pull Gureimon off of Blastmon after you fell."

"Really?" Shoutmon asked. "Weren't you two Xrossed together?"

"I... uh..." Gureimon turned his head to the left, staring at the space beyond. "Broke the Xros and started wailing on the guy like he was a sack of potatoes."

"Huh." Shoutmon blinked, rather unsure of what to say to that. "I didn't know you cared that much."

"Akari would kill me if I didn't kill the guy who killed you!" Gureimon said, fear lancing through his eyes. "And besides, I was the one who threw him at you...!"

"Not intentionally!" Shoutmon protested.

"But beyond that, what Lopmon would do would be even WORSE!" Gureimon's eyes went as wide as dinner plates as he said his next four words very slowly. "Non-stop _Squiddles_ soundtrack."

Everyone shuddered at the cheerful name.

"Don't remind me!" Shoutmon glanced down at his broken headphones rather nervously. "Taking 'em off didn't even stop it!"

"Um..." MailBirdramon coughed politely. "Could someone help me get up?"

"Oh! Right!" Gureimon quickly went to work on picking up his friend and Xros Partner.

* * *

A Short time later, the trio of stranded Digimon were walking through the infrastructure of Disk Zone's tower.

You'll note I said "Walking": This is not a generalization. MailBirdramon's thrusters were broken from the impact, and were nonfunctional, meaning he had to walk like the rest of them.

"This is embarrassing." MailBirdramon sighed as he nearly tripped over his own feet for what seemed like the fifteenth time. "Have I really gotten so used to flying that I forgot how to use my own legs?"

"Yes." Gureimon said flatly.

"I'd say so." Shoutmon shrugged.

"Hmmf."

"I could-"

"No, Gureimon." MailBirdramon growled. "You are not carrying me."

"I was just saying-"

"I Know what you were going to say, and I am preemptively cutting that sentence off!"

"But-"

"Soooosh!"

"-I-"

"SOOSH!"

"-Was just go-"

**PAP.**

The mechanical bird swung about, lightly papping one of his broken wings against the Dinosaur's head.

"Ow! What the heck was that-"

**PAP.**

-He swung backwards for another strike.

"OW!"

Shoutmon sighed. "Well, at least they're making enough noise for everyone to hear us comming."

* * *

Above? They most certainly could not hear them coming.

Why?

Mostly because: A. The trio were still too far down. And B. Xros Heart and Blue Flare were running for their lives, _away_ from the increasing hole in the near-middle of the Zone.

"This Is Stupid!" Kiriha yelled over the fall a collapsing building.

**"You can say THAT again!"**Hephaestus agreed.

* * *

The Zone shook and trembled as something broke loose from above.

"What was that?" Gureimon asked, glancing around nervously.

Shoutmon, who was currently standing near the edge of the zone's support tower, grimaced as he watched a massive portion of Disk Zone's upper tier falling past them. "The Zone's breaking up."

"That can't be good." Gureimon gulped.

"It isn't." MailBirdramon began. "Zones are inherently stable thanks to the Code Crown. Even if you were to split one in half, it would remain together."

"Like Heaven Zone." Shoutmon noted. "Broke apart and still stayed one Zone."

"Yes." MailBirdramon nodded. "To have a zone begin disintegrating like this would require a lot of energy."

"Maybe not." Shoutmon began. "Look around us."

The Blue Flare digimon did so, Noting the abandoned buildings and street ways that they were navigating upwards.

"Yeah?" Gureimon asked. "What about it?"

"I noticed when I was falling." Shoutmon continued. "All of Disk Zone's surface area looks like it's grown out of the top." he clenched one of his fists and put the open hand on top of it, making a rough mock-up of the Zone itself. "What if Disk Zone's living population began building this CD town over the top of the original Zone, and left the lower sections for ruin for the more open upper sections."

"Why would they do that, though?" MailBirdramon asked. "Abandoning ones town is a strange thing."

"Space, maybe?" Shoutmon gestured around. "The buildings so far have been increasing in size as we climb up. Maybe they ran out of room down here, and started growing more above?"

"Disk Zone does have a large population." Gureimon remarked. "Larger than most, actually. I think Kiriha's had a hard time fitting all of them into the Xros Loader."

"So the Zone population out grew their space." Shoutmon began putting the pieces together. "That means that whatever is causing the upper space to degrade is specifically designed for the upper section; and it also means that the upper section isn't properly considered a part of it by the Code Crown, or else it wouldn't even be collapsing!"

"That's good and all, but..." Gureimon said. "What do we do about it?"

"We find what's causing the upper section to collapse and stop it." MailBirdramon said grimly. "Even if we die trying."

"Heh." Shoutmon smirked slightly. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Blastmon...

Let's get back to him later.

When he's not caught up in a game of pin ball, maybe?

"Heeeelp?" he cried to himself. "pleaseeee?"

* * *

Ascending as fast as they could, our trio of Digimon hurried towards the center of the Zone's tower.

And by "As fast as they could", I mean that Gureimon was carrying MailBirdramon on his back- with Shoutmon riding on his head- while running up the streets and alleyways like a mad-dino in search of lunch.

"Unhand me right now!" MailBirdramon protested.

"No way!" Gureimon grinned. "You always carry me around when we're Xrosed, so now I'm returning the favor!"

"But do you have to run so jaggedly?" The Bird's protests continued.

"Yes!" Shoutmon called back. "Now shut up before I go back there and make you- we're getting close now!"

"How can you tell?" Gureimon asked.

"My head phones are broken, remember?" Shoutmon grinned like a mad man. "I can hear the ringing again!"

* * *

The Zone seemed to be stable, for the moment, and so Kiriha, Taiki, and Zenjirou were trying to catch their breaths.

"Damn it." Taiki cursed. "This zone is dying on us."

"We've got to stop it some how." Kiriha said. "Maybe then they wouldn't have died for nothing."

"They aren't dead, Kiriha!" Taiki said. "They're too strong for that."

"There isn't a bottom to this Zone, Taiki!" Kiriha turned his eyes towards the boy. "This is it, and there's _nothing _beneath us for them to land on."

"If each Zone has it's own center of mass..." Zenjirou began. "Then there's a center of gravity as well! So even if they fell out of the Zone's gravity for a few moments, they probably fell right back towards the center again!"

**"That makes sense."** Typheus said. **"Where'd you learn that?"**

"Physics books." Zenjirou said.

**"Physics eh? I didn't think they taught that at your age."**

"I had a lot of free time in the Third grade."

**"The Third Grade!"** Hephaestus cut in. **"Good grief man, how did you survive?"**

Kiriha let out a choked sob. "They're dead and all you can talk about are physics?"

"Kiriha." Taiki began.

"What?" the Blue Flare General looked up...

**SMACK!**

...Just in time to be on the receiving end of a perfectly executed right hook, courtesy of Taiki's fist...

_**WHRRR-SHINK!**_

...Which then transformed into it's much larger form the second impact had been made, sending Kiriha flying much farther than would have normally happened from a normal punch.

Dorulumon, from within Zenjirou's Xros Loader, whistled. _"Now that was impressive."_

Kiriha spat out a tooth as he forced himself up. "What...?"

**"See?"** Typheus said to Kiriha. **"**_**THIS**_** is why I don't get into fights with Hephaestus."** he grumbled. **"Too many broken teeth from those Smack-Hands of his."**

**"See?"** Hephaestus said to Taiki. **"**_**THIS**_** is why Typheus and I don't fight anymore. He never sees the Smack-Hands coming even though I **_**ALWAYS**_** open with them."**

Both boys ignored their alternate-selves as Taiki walked over to Kiriha. "Ready to snap out of it?" He held his hand out.

"Y..Yeah." Kiriha nodded, reaching up to accept the gesture. "I'm alright."

"They'll be back." Taiki said. "They're probably going to the Zone's Core right now to stop whatever's doing all of this. We'll just have to wait."

**THE ZONE'S CORE_ _ _|**

A Troopmon yawned as he and his fellow Bomb-Guards protected the spherical Sonic Wave-Form Disruptor from... absolutely nothing.

"Do we have to guard this stupid thing?" He asked.

"Yes." A Rhinomon said with a yawn. "Now shut up so I can get some sleep."

"I Honestly don't know how you can sleep through this all this noise anyways." A Zephyrmon grumbled as she sharpened her finger-claws with a random piece of metal that had been lying around. "My ears are killing me and I've got ear-plugs in!"

"Blame his armor." Said a second Troopmon, who was currently occupied with a self-drawn game of tic-tac-toe in the dusty ground. "It's vibration proof."

"Ch. Whatever." Zephyrmon rolled her eyes.

The room around them trembled slightly. The first Troopmon said some very un-nice things before stating the following ad-midst more trembling: "I hope this stupid Zone doesn't come crashing down on top of us."

The room continued to tremble, harder this time. The Rhinomon opened an eye. "I don't think that's the Zone disintegrating." Another tremble, along with an accompanying pattern of "Thud! Thud! Thud!" that didn't seem to stop getting louder. "Too Consistent."

"Sounds like footsteps to me." Zephyrmon noted.

"Blastmon?" The second Troopmon offered.

"Why would he be coming down here for?" The First Troopmon asked.

His answer came with a loud, echoing, penetrating _**roar **_of pre-historic times.

The Second Troopmon gulped. "He wouldn't?"

Not a moment later, the far wall exploded in a massive, burning explosion of purple flame as Gureimon's signature attack call echoed throughout the central chamber.

_**"MEGA FLAME!"**_

Everyone flinched away from the sudden light source as two towering shadows walked through the burning wreckage of what was once a perfectly good Third Wall.

"Howdy everyone!" Gureimon smirked at them. "Hope we're not interrupting anything."

"We're a bit lost." MailBirdramon said rather calmly from the dinosaur's back. "Could you please direct us to the nearest elevator?"

Zephyrmon just stared. "What...? Who...?"

"Uhhhh..." Rhinomon trailed off.

"Should we shoot them?" The second Troopmon whispered to the first.

Their answer came in the form of a very loud crunch coming from behind them. Both Troopmon and Zephyrmon flinched before turning around.

"Don't mind me!" Shoutmon waved nonchalantly as he leaned against his mic-stand, currently wedged into the controls of the spherical device that was the Sonic Wave-Form Disruptor. "I'm just a musician passing through!"

"Buh..." The First Troopmon whimpered. "How...?"

"Is this the part where we run now?" Rhinomon asked aloud.

"Ohhhh YES." Gureimon cracked his knuckles, a devious glint flashing across his eyes and his polished, very sharp teeth, and using only his very best British accent.

* * *

It was exactly forty-one point three seconds later that the Sonic Wave-Form Disruptor died a valiant death in an inferno of combined attacks- Gureimon's whirling blaster tail tornado, MailBirdramon's Plasma Cannon laser, and Shoutmon's Soul Crusher inferno.

As scraps of metal were flying everywhere, it's only fitting that a random hubcap came spinning to a halt at Shoutmon's feet.

"Welp." He said after a moment. "That was fun."

"Yup." Gureimon nodded.

"Shall we get going?" MailBirdramon asked.

"Let's." Shoutmon agreed.

**ABOVE_ _ _|**

The Zone seemed stable, beyond the occasional tremor and distant sound of something collapsing, plus the ringing had stopped a while ago too, which was a good sign.

"Well..." Dorulumon started. "It looks like everything's calmed down."

"I hope Shoutmon's okay!" Starmon frowned.

"I'm sure they're fine." Taiki said as looked around. "Any second now they'll come walking up and saying 'what did we miss?' or something."

"What did who miss?" came a voice from behind them.

As you probably guessed, it was Shoutmon who voiced the question. He, Gureimon, and MailBirdramon were standing behind them all. And, as you probably expected, everyone turned around with glee to see their friends back.

"Brother!" Starmon leaped towards the dragon.

"Gureimon!" Kiriha smiled. "MailBirdramon!"

"'Ey." Gureimon gave a little wave.

"So is the Zone safe?" Zenjirou asked. "It isn't going to colapse?"

"I wouldn't say that." MailBirdramon frowned. "Even though we stopped the device, Disk Zone isn't stable anymore. Most of the supports that were holding the upper level have dissolved, and the view from beneath isn't good either."

"Plus there's the rumbling we keep hearing..." Starmon frowned. "Not good, brother..."

_"So Disk Zone is uninhabitable?" _Deckerdramon asked from Kiriha's Xros Loader.

"Afraid so." Shoutmon frowned. "Once Blastmon gets up here, it's going to collapse faster than that too."

"That's unacceptable!" Kiriha growled. "What about the zone's natives? Where will they live?"

"We can take them with us back to Shinobi Zone?" Dorulumon suggested. "Just until Disk Zone regenerates, or the Digital World re-formats. Whichever comes first."

**"There are only a few unclaimed Zones left." **Hephaestus said. **"If Disk Zone collapses, it'll be reborn soon enough...Hopefully..."**

"Hopefully?" Taiki took over. "What do you mean 'Hopefully'?"

**"What I Mean is that the Code Crown was practically fused with Beat Mesa's resetting properties. That the Digital World will be reborn is a definite, but what will happen WHEN it gets reborn is another story entirely."** Hephaestus grumbles. **"If we reunite all the Code Crowns, the Digital World could be entirely reset, and everything will be rendered moot, OR nothing happens at all and we all go on living our merry lives."**

**"Also."** Typheus interrupted. **"There's the matter of where all that energy is going to go when the Code Crown is restored. It could explode in our faces when we put the last piece in."**

The silence that followed was punctuated by a distant rumble, much louder than any previous one.

"We should probably get out of here." Taiki sighed. "Before Disk Zone collapses or Blastmon returns."

"I'll head on to the next open Zone then." Kiriha turned around to leave.

"Kiriha." Taiki took a step forward. "When either of us get the last Code Crown, we'll meet up in that Zone to figure out what to do, okay?"

A small laugh. "Sure thing." and with that, the boy walked off into the distance, Gureimon and MailBirdramon following after him.

"Well." Shoutmon said with a sigh. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah." Taiki nodded. "Zenjirou?"

"Right." The boy held up the Green Xros Loader and said, very clearly, but very quietly as well. "Zone Transfer."

**MEANWHILE_ _ _| DUST ZONE_ _ _|**

A 'Savers' variation of Agumon sniffed the air, before sticking his tongue out in dismay. "Bleh!"

Nearby, his human partner, nearing his nineteenth birthday, looked over. "Find anything?"

"Nope." The Agumon grumbled as he rubbed his nose with one of his braced claws. "Just sand, sand, and more sand."

"Well, at least we know that someone's doing their job around here." The man sighed as he put his hands behind his head. "Millennium's just don't die of old age."

"When I asked around before, the natives said that it was a united effort." The Agumon recalled. "Two outside armies came in, seeking people held in the tower. They teamed up and BAM." He smacked his right fist into his left hand. "Killed two birds with one stone."

"Still though." The man frowned. "This doesn't make any sense."

"What doesn't?" The Agumon asked.

"I dunno, Agumon." The man sighed. "The M.O. just doesn't add up." he pointed at the tower ruins. "First we've got a tower built over some giant record stretching underneath the entire Zone, there's all the weird stuff that's happened to make this Server Cluster's Digital World shatter into ALL of these Zones, and then we've got GODS just popping up out of the sand and dying...!"

"Rythm isn't going to like this." The Agumon frowned.

"No she's not." The man sighed. "Stupid Server Cluster." he kicked a rock. "Why couldn't we get a normal assignment to some repeat version of our world, again?"

"Because you signed us up for the 'Paradox division' because, and I quote..." The Agumon coughed and began mimicking his partner's voice. "Look at this Agumon! 'Paradoxes! No A.I. Can resist them!' Now we can talk Rogue Computers into submission!" He switched back to his normal voice. "I Blame that game you bought last April."

The man huffed and crossed his arms. "If we had a Portal Gun during our LAST assignment we could've just Portal'd that stupid Infermon to the Moon and be done with it! But noooo! We've got to go through the whole rigor-morale of building a ROCKET and Strapping the thing to it!"

"Whatever, Boss. What. Ever." The Agumon turned to fact the collapsed tower. "I still don't see what's wrong with this Server's temporal mechanics! It looks-!"

At that moment, the entire sky flickered with that strange paradox energy that had been seen throughout this entire story, depositing the duo smack dab in the middle of a different Zone, years in the past, in front of a giant pyramid.

"...Fine?" The man asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No Comment." The Agumon grumbled.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

_NEXT TIME: _DIGIMON XROS WARS!

"HAHAH! Blastmon will obliterate this entire Zone!"

"One...!"

"For crying out loud! Didn't we send this weed-whacker to the grave yard already?"

"Two...!"

"I Found you... _XROZ HART!"_

"Three...!

"Faster. FASTER!"

"Four...!"

_**"I NEED TO GET STRONGER!"  
**_  
"Five...!"

"Blastmon...! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!"

"Six...!"

"Next Time: Digimon Xros Wars! _Shinobi Throw Down! Blastmon's Delusions?"_

"Seven...!"

"I Can't turn my back on a fellow warrior!"

"Eight...!"

"Not another temporal burst...!"

"Nine...!"

* * *

**THE PART WHERE THEY KIDNAP YOU_ _ _|**

Togemogumon's eyes opened slowly to reveal a dark sub-basement. Before her were the four infamous members of the Midnight Crew. They seemed to be arguing about something, and had yet to notice her waking up.

The first thing that she noticed was that they were just kids!

KIDS! The main three being no older than she was, she'd guess!

Konata the Togemogumon turned the gears in her head as fast as she could, treating this as a video-game scenario instead of a real-live situation.

_'If I could just find some way to get out of here...'_

Unfortunately, Hearts Boxcar noticed she was awake. "Hey! Look!" They looked over. "She's up."

"Well well well..." Slick walked over to her and crouched down. "What do we have here?"

Konata glared at him, not even bothering to give him the honor of a verbal response.

"Looks like something the cat dragged in." Droog scoffed. "Oh wait, that was us!"

"Now listen here Missy." Spades Slick said as he drew his _Rapier Wit _from his card-deck. "We don't want much trouble, we only want you as a hostage so that we can trade you for the Code Crown. Nobody gets hurt, and the Felt get banished from this Zone forever. Sound reasonable?"

She spat at him, managing to score a hit directly in Slick's left eye. "Go to hell!"

"OW, What the fudge-!" Slick fell backwards, trying to wipe the offending liquid out of his eye.

"Why you little...!" Droog drew her signature weapon and...

_**KLANG!**_

Konata opened her eyes to see that Deuce had jumped in-between them, having drawn a rather large hook-ended cane from...hammer space?...to block the diamond tipped baton.

"Why are we doing this!" Deuce cried out. "If we keep doing this then we're no better than the Felt!"

"Clubs...!" Droog's anger started to fade...

_**WAP!**_

And then Boxcars hit the boy with his _Sorrid Literature, _knocking the boy out from the shock alone of seeing such flushed hearts and wax lips on the cover, let alone having it smash into his hat-protected head.

"Damn it!" Boxcars cursed as he hurriedly shoved it into his pocket again. "Wrong magazine!"

"Boxcars!" Droog growled. "Nobody want's to see that stuff!"

Konata sighed. _'What a bunch of idiots. _THIS_ is the Midnight Crew that's been terrorizing the Karaoke Bar all this time? What a bunch of_ Idiots!'

**THE KARAOKE BAR_ _ _| EXTERIOR_ _ _|**

"Konata?" Kagami, the Terriermon, called out as she wandered the parking lot. "Konataaa? Where are you?"

"I don't see her anywhere..." Lopmon frowned.

"Me either!" Cutemon called out from inside the recycle dumpster, having jumped inside in hopes of seeing if the Togemogumon had just passed out from...something? Meh. Dumpsters are a very likely place for someone to pass out in if they wanted to.

Not that Konata did, of course.

"It's not like her to wander off like this." Kagami frowned. "I hope she's alright."

"Just you wait and see." Dorulumon said jovially as he walked over to them. "She'll show up in a little while and claim it all on a prank."

* * *

Inside.

* * *

"Oi." Shoutmon put his hands on the table. "How about we do the next song?"

"Hm?" Akari looked up from the drink she was sipping on. "Like...A Duet?"

"Yeah." he nodded. "Cutemon and Lopmon were going to do it, but they're out there looking for Togemogumon..."

"I thought Cutemon wasn't supposed to sing?" she frowned.

"He was going to try rapping it again." Shoutmon shrugged. "Anyways, yeah. Next song's waiting, and if we don't do it, Kiriha said he was going to drag Nene up there..."

"Where is she anyways?" Akari looked around, not seeing the girl anywhere.

"Turns out it was something she ate in the last Zone that's been giving her a headache all this time." Taiki said as he walked by, nonchalantly chewing on a pretzel rod. "Sally's in with her in the bathroom right now."

"Eh..." the Xros Heart generals paled. "Too much information, Taiki." they said at once.

"You asked." Taiki shrugged and headed over to the drink bar.

"Ignoring him..." Shoutmon grinned. "Shall we?"

* * *

A slow beat pulsed through the speakers inside the bar, lasting for all of eight seconds before it cut to a faster pace and what sounded like a guitar solo. When it began to slow again, Akari began. "In the mauve colored night, I admire that howling moon, Ah-ah, so high..."

"Their souls that i smell in the smashed," Shoutmon began singing the next line. "and scattered debris, Sooo...Are Shouting!"

A shared breath and then they sang at once. **"Two destinies live in darkness!"  
**  
"When my hand," she sang.

"And my arm," he sang.

**"Resonate with each other, now **_**Shake up! Shake up!"**_A brief pause. **"The soul style of a wavelength accelerating in macro!"**

"To protect you to the end." Akari glanced over to her left.

"I can become strong." Shoutmon glanced over to his right.

**"Peace and justice are **_**Death of the rule!"**_ they sang together. **"The Red spray is a noble blade! When a bond is born, Wishes will be granted! **_**Fight Out! Fight Out!"**_

As the song broke into guitar again, the audience began clapping in time with the song.

"My robe ruffles in the wind, and tonight I'm dashing again." Akari began again. "Ah-ahh, I won't lose."

"C'mon, let's go without waiting," Shoutmon continued. "When I dance in midair, it's _Exciting_, Sooo, I feel it!"

**"Two Destinies that aspire together!"**

"If your eyes..." She turned fully towards him.

"And your eyes..." He turned towards her.

**"Could believe in each other!"** They flipped their microphones into their left hands so they could grasp each others right hands and shake them in time with the next line. _**"Shake Up! Shake Up!"**_ They spun away from each other and continued. **"Leaping to the Mast, an Invincible **_**Cool Scythe!**_**"**

"Here Courage." Akari put her free hand over her heart.

"Will Awaken!" Shoutmon clenched his open fist.

**"The goddess of victory is **_**death or life!**_**"** together again. **"A Blade where a black rush of blood boils! When a bond is born, it connects to **_**sympathy, Fight Out, Fight Out**_**!"**

The song went into a solo pace again, giving the duo the time they needed to catch their breath for the last verse. **"Two Destinies that share tears."**

"When my hand." she switched hands and reached out for his right with her left.

"And My arm." he grabbed her hand.

**"Turn Into dreams, **_**now Shake Up! Shake Up!**_**"** A Pause. **"The soul style of a wavelength accelerating in macro!"**

"To Protect you to the end." Akari sang.

"I Can become strong!" Shoutmon sang.

**"Peace and justice are **_**Death of the rule!**_**"** they sang together. **"The red spray is a noble blade! When a Bond is born, wishes will be granted! **_**Fight Out! Fight Out!**_**"**

As the song wound down to an end, the audience cheered and clapped for them; and when it finally ended, they bowed, hands still held together.

* * *

Outside.

* * *

"GUYS!" Lopmon called out. "Come here!"

Kagami and Cutemon came running over. "What is it?" The Terriermon asked.

"Look." Lopmon held up a rag, long since abandoned to the dirt.

"What is it?" Cutemon asked.

"I'll have to take it to Wisemon's lab in the Xros Loader to be sure..." Lopmon held the object closer to her chest. "But I think it has chloroform on it."

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

* * *

**A.N.: WOW. This...took way longer to finish than it should have. It's been sitting MOSTLY DONE for the better part of December. But, things conspired, School laged and depressed, and then I got sick first day of break, and then I spent the rest of the month hanging out with my cousins from another state... Yeah. Too Long. But not too late. SO YEAH. If it isn't obvious, those two at the end were Marcus and Agumon. I'll have to go back and check later, but I'm pretty sure I used Marcus already. Back in Ba'almon's past. This is where he came from... Part way, atleast. I'm not sure if I'm going to have him ORIGINALLY come in later on in the Hunters Arc, which, if you've seen today's episode, you'll know he (and a bunch of goggle fans) was in. Not sure what I'm doing with Marcus, or even if it'll BE that Marcus that appears later on... This could even be Marcus from my DATS Rewrite, if I ever get my imagination back in gear and finish that blasted thing. _; I'm playing it by ear for now. Speaking of: Song is one of the SOUL EATER character songs, Soul and Maka's duet one. _Mauve Colored Sympathy_. Happy 2012 everyone. **

**_DT**


	26. Shinobi Throwdown! Blastmon's Vengeance?

**UNKNOWN ZONE_ _ _|**

Underneath the setting sun, A Holsemon was peacefully nibbling at the grass as he thought back upon his day so far. A Fairly Good Day, by any standard. It was his birthday, after all.

"Help! Someone!" A voice cried out in horror.

Holsemon looked up, spotting a cloaked figure running away from a demon bird that was chasing them. A Velgemon! The monster! Why if he took that beast down, he'd spare his village from the trouble that was sure to follow it!

With a roar, Holsemon leaped into the sky, preparing his primary attack... **"MACH IMPULSE!"**

The attack flew straight and true, smashing straight into Velgemon's face...

"What?"

...And straight through it's entire body as if the beast was made of air.

**"DIGITAL CAMOUFLAGE TECHNIQUE!"**

The Velgemon vanished, revealing the frightening face of SkullKnightmon and his golden Ninja companion.

"What the he-?"

Holsemon didn't have time to finish his startled exclamation, as, down below, the cloaked figure threw off her hood and held up the Darkness Loader. **"FORCED DIGI-XROS!" **Kotone Amano ordered.

Holsemon's world exploded into darkness, and he knew no more.

* * *

"Monsters born in the Digital World, Digimon: They laugh, they cry! They're just like us! They're our special friends! Now join us on our grand adventure through the world!"

**"DIGI-XROS!"**

_*Cue Never Give Up! - Sonar Pocket (TV Size)*_

* * *

**SHINOBI ZONE_ _ _|**

A Pair of pink eyes snapped open, light reflecting off of the orbs despite the dim surroundings. These eyes darted about in a panic as their owner tried to regain her breath from the nightmare just inflicted upon them.

"What the hell...?" Lunamon asked to herself in . "Just what the hell was that!"

* * *

_*cue Title theme*_

**"Shinobi Throw Down! Blastmon's Vengeance?"**

* * *

Lunamon sighed to herself as she finished up her days work in the Monita-village. Bagura had been pushed out for the time being, and the Code Crown was held by the Generals of Xros Heart. _'Why can't I push that dream from my head?'_

"Something the matter?" A female voice asked from above. Lunamon glanced up to see the ever so familiar blue eyes of Wizardmon's familiar.

"Tailmon!"

"So?" The cat jumped down from her spot on the fence and stood next to the girl. "What's on your mind?"

"It's nothing." Lunamon huffed and picked up the basket full of laundry she had just finished taking off of the line.

"Sure doesn't look like nothing." Tailmon narrowed her eyes. "A cat can tell these things, you know."

"It..." Lunamon shook her head out. "it was just some stupid dream I had. That's all."

"Dream huh?" Tailimon mused. "Are you sure it wasn't more like a nightmare?"

"I'm sure!" Lunamon huffed as she started walking back home.

"Nothing to do with your dream boy, does it?" a sly smile formed on the feline's face. "He didn't get a girlfriend, did he?"

"It had nothing to do with Spadamon!" Lunamon spat out, trying to fight back the furious blush that had formed on her face. "It wasn't that kind of dream!"

"Then tell meeeee!" Tailmon prodded. "I wanna know so I can help!"

"Fine." Lunamon sighed. "If you absolutely must know, it was about this Holsemon who went to fight a Velgemon."

"Velgemon?" Tailmon asked. "Aren't they extinct?"

"It turned out to be some sort of ninja trick." Lunamon continued. "There were really two digimon inside it, some golden ninja and a black knight with dual lances."

Although he didn't show it, nearby, one of Nene's Monitamon froze at the description.

"What a trick!" Tailmon frowned. "So what happened next?"

"This girl who the Velgemon was chasing then pulled out this thing that looked like the Generals' Xros Loader and then..." Lunamon shuddered. "The dream ended."

Before Tailmon could pry any further, the Monitamon jumped before them both, saying "Please excuse me for a moment" before he teleported the three of them away.

**THE MONITA-FORT_ _ _| SECONDARY-PRIMARY CHAMBER_ _ _| A SHORT TIME LATER_ _ _|**

_**"EHHHH!" **_a trio of voices cried out in horror. Lunamon flinched back slightly, but finished as well as she could.

"That's...that's all I saw..."

Nene growled. "To think that DarkKnightmon survived somehow...!"

"That perverted bastard just won't go down...!" Sparrowmon clenched her hands into fists.

"Oi." Tailmon frowned. "Can someone explain to me why a Seer who usually dreams about the perfect boy gets called up to the Monita-fort the second she has a nightmare?"

"It's simple, really." Wizardmon said as he petted his familiar's head, just behind the ears. "They came to our Zone after just defeating this SkullKnightmon character, seeking refuge. It's understandable that a dream about this monster would cause concern."

"I still don't get it..." Tailmon pouted.

"This is most concerning." Panbachimon, Princess of Shinobi Zone, frowned as she conversed with Akari. "A demon that you defeated at the cost of your own age not even suffering a minor setback in his plans...?"

"It's more of a setback than you'll realize." Wisemon said as he came into the room, holding Taiki's Xros Loader. "Kudo Taiki captured exactly one half of Dark-Knightmon in Dust Zone." He held up the Xros Loader, summoning a holographic circle with the image of a particular Digimon inside. "This is just a picture of that Digimon, named DeadlyAxmon."

"What happened to it?" Panbachimon asked.

"Taiki asked me to take it to Wizardmon this morning." Akari began. "I didn't know what was inside it at the time, but when I reloaded her..."

"Her?" Lunamon asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Yes." Wizardmon said. "When we reloaded DeadlyAxmon, she immediately hid from us, insufficiently, I might add."

"She didn't seem to get she was as big as the bed she was trying to hide under." Akari sighed as she remembered the sight of the massive beast glancing around in a frightened trance.

"If what Lunamon's vision tells is is correct, and that DarkKnightmon has taken another Digimon into a forced Xros." Wisemon explained. "Then he may be trying to replace DeadlyAxmon."

"Would that even work?" Nene asked. "Taking a different Digimon in to make an old Xros?"

"In theory." Wisemon shrugged. "But in practice, The Darkness Loaders are a whole new realm of information for me. I'm afraid I don't know much."

"I think it's possible." Wizardmon said. "From the heavy amount of data manipulation I found in DeadlyAxmon's core, it seems to suggest the girl was from a different evolution line from the DeadlyAxmon species."

"Combined with how she acts..." Akari frowned. "DeadlyAxmon seems more like she's had her mind broken. She kept wanting to be suppressed inside of 'the darkness'."

"That would fit with our theory." Wisemon nodded.

"So what can we do?" Panbachimon asked. "What can we do for DeadlyAxmon?"

"I've already treated her data structures, and they seem to be healing all on their own now." Wizardmon began. "By this Friday she should be well enough to recover her memories, and we'll see were we can go from there."

"I have a theory about how the transmutation occurred in the first place." Wisemon continued. "If all SkullKnightmon needs to turn another Digimon into a DeadlyAxmon is to be merely Xrossed with them, then it might be part of his original data core to need a secondary host."

"DarkKnightmon always preferred to be Digi-Xrossed..." Nene recalled. "I don't think we ever actually saw him split until we were actually fighting against him.

"I propose a full theory on SkullKnightmon's biology." Wisemon held up a finger. "He is a parasite, no- not even a physical Digimon, requiring a physical host to maintain his body. In doing such, he suppresses an existing host's soul down to nothing but a mindless animal, taking away the coding that allows the host Digimon to stay together. Eventually the host would die from the lack of it's own coding, and he would need to find a new host. They can separate for the sake of battle, but rarely do so due to the risk of his data drifting apart in the SkullKnightmon form. However, this may be how he survived the Drill attack." Wisemon nodded. "Yes, that definitely explains it."

"So..." Sparrowmon frowned. "He's a Ghost?"

With that question on the table, everyone seemed to pause in thought...

All the timing needed for Aradia, one of the Red Monitamon seen previously, to run into the room and declare. "The Generals have returned!"

**A FEW MORE MINUTES LATER_ _ _|**

With that announcement, the group held off their discussions until Taiki and Zenjirou joined them, which wasn't all that long of a wait, in reality.

Of course, when the duo and their Digimon companions rejoined them inside the chamber, all thoughts about DarkKnightmon were pushed away upon seeing the grim looks on their faces.

"What happened?" Akari asked.

"Disk Zone..." Taiki began. "Disk Zone is gone."

"Gone?" Wisemon asked. "How so?"

"The whole place was collapsing when we left." Shoutmon said. "When we got into the Air-space, we just watched it dissolve away."

"Though, if Blastmon or any of his goons were still there when it went down, I would be surprised if they failed to make it off." Dorulumon grimaced.

"That still doesn't answer my question." Wisemon pointed out. Shoutmon sent the Researcher an annoyed look, and he quickly added. "But it can wait!"

And so, Xros Heart's Five Generals traded tales of their days. Primarily, though, it was Shoutmon retelling of how he, Gureimon, and MailBirdramon went into Disk Zone's Core, and Akari re-capping what they had learned of DarkKnightmon.

"So on top of a Zone being deleted..." Taiki frowned. "DarkKnightmon's still alive?"

**"That bastard."** Hephaestus growled. **"What? Was not being eaten and made a part of a literal God not good enough for him?"**

"We think DarkKnightmon might not even be a Physical Digimon." Wisemon began.

"He's a Ghost." Sparrowmon said flatly.

"No, more like a Shadow." Wisemon countered. "Even in the brightest light, there is still a shadow cast."

"I still think he's a ghost." Sparrowmon crossed her arms.

"No, Wisemon's right." Nene began. "Remember during our battle in Jungle Zone?"

"Yeah." Shoutmon nodded. "He said something about being able to make his armor vibrate to match the energy wavelengths of our attacks or something like that..."

"Paildramon was formed in the sky, and he never cast a shadow during the fight." Nene continued. "Which was how he was able to actually do damage to DarkKnightmon."

"Matching the wavelengths of your shadows?" Wisemon mused the thought over.

"Then the Shademon...?" Dorulumon's eyes widened in shock. "SkullKnightmon is an evolved Shademon!"

"Yes!" Sparrowmon agreed. "Wait no! No!" She shook her head, clenching her fists. "He hired that guy who turned me into a Digimon to make the Shademon to begin with, AND the Darkness Loader blueprints as well!" she gasped. "No! No!"

"Someone care to fill me in here?" Tailmon asked, a frown on her face.

"Um..." Lunamon interrupted. "I'm a bit lost as well..."

"DarkKnightmon's experiments to make a Shademon were experiment's on himself!" Zenjirou explained. "The Shademon need hosts, just like him, but they're more stable!"

"Right." Taiki nodded. "The Shademon that we fought in Heaven Zone were able to exist in a sealed environment without a host for years. Plus, the Shademon that possessed Lucemon said that he had been made years ago, but he sounded like he had only been introduced into the Zone in recent times."

"So if DarkKnightmon had managed to Xros with a Shademon...?" Akari frowned. "He wouldn't have needed a host to begin with!"

"If the Shademon he put into Kotone matured, instead of dying like we planned..." Nene frowned. "He would have had the power to Digi-Xros himself with any Digimon he wanted to, without having to worry about them dying on him."

"What a frightening concept." Dorulumon murmured to himself.

**THAT NIGHT_ _ _|**

Meanwhile, while everyone in Shinobi Zone had fitful dreams of mixed feelings, two Digimon were not so tired.

**"DOUBLE IMPACT!"**

A Barrage of ten energy bullets (shaped like feathers for some reason) came rushing down towards Shoutmon, who, for some reason, had a giant boulder strapped to his back.

Even though those bullets were coming at him a mile a second, Shoutmon narrowed his eyes and focused, making the projectiles slow down to a perceptible rate to his mind's eye.

_'One!'_ he leaped to the left. _'Two!"_ he jumped back. _'Three!'_ he turned to the right. _'Four!'_ a turn to the left. _'Five!'_ he jumped away to the right. _'Si-'_a feather flew into his nose, and the whole barrage dispersed at once. "Damn it!"

"Oi." Beelzebmon sighed as he jumped down from the tree he was standing on. "Keep it down. You're the one who wanted 'stealth' training."

Shoutmon sighed.

**FLASH BACK_ _ _| HOURS AGO_ _ _| DIGITAL AIR SPACE_ _ _|**

"Well." Came a voice that made Taiki, Kiriha, and Zenjirou turn around to find the source. "That looks bad."

"Beelzebmon!" Taiki smiled.

"Yo." The Warrior nodded with a small wave. "So what'd I miss?" he smiled. "Good to see you're not captured anymore."

_"You missed a _lot._"_ Shoutmon complained from Zenjirou's Xros Loader. _"That's what you missed!"_

"Care to fill me in?" Beelzebmon asked.

**END FLASH BACK_ _ _|**

"Yeah yeah." Shoutmon grumbled. "But really... though..."

"You're doing better than you think." Beelzebmon complimented. "I don't think I've seen anyone ever dodge _one_of those, let alone five."

"I Need to do all ten blasts." Shoutmon clenched his fists. "All ten..."

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the Zone, Shurimon had finally escaped the wrath of the Zone's Guardian, Karatenmon, while his other two companions...had not been so lucky... _"Gaioumon...Asuramon...!" _He growled under his breath.

Let's rewind a day, shall we?

**FLASH BACK_ _ _|**

As the trio of Bagura soldiers fled the Monita-Fort, they failed the notice the winged shadow above them in the night sky.

**"NINE FEATHER SONIC!"**

Asuramon exploded into data, barely having time to scream in surprise.

"Asuramon!" Gaioumon cried out in horror as Karatenmon landed infront of them.

"Y-You'll pay for that!" His hands shaking very slightly, Shurimon drew his shurikens. Nobody could beat Karatenmon in a straight out duel. He is simply the best there is.

"Will I?" Karatenmon drew his swords. "It seems that the Bagura Empire are the only ones who have anything to pay for."

"GRAHHH!" Gaioumon ran forward. "DIE YOU MURDERER!"

**END FLASH BACK_ _ _|**

Shurimon stared at his reflection in his Shuriken. _"I will make sure your sacrifices will not be in vain."_He stood outside the Zone's sole remaining base-camp of the Bagura Empire: Inside was a communications device.

The Empire would soon be upon them in full force- most probably led by Blastmon himself.

"Soon...Very soon..." An evil laugh began floating through the forest.

**SOME TIME LATER_ _ _| BUT STILL LATE AT NIGHT_ _ _|**

Lunamon woke with a start.

No dream had woken her.

Nothing dangerous, at least.

So why...?

Then she heard a sound, just outside her window- A muffled crunch- followed by a restrained curse.

"Shit! Not again...!"

She froze.

That was what had woken her up.

Someone had stepped on one of the many twigs scattered across her lawn. And had stepped on several of them at once, too...

Lunamon threw off her covers and hoped over towards to the open window. When she saw that, currently wading through her stick pile, was none other than Shurimon, she immediately opened fire. **"TEAR SHOT!"**

To say that Shurimon was surprised would be an understatement.

The poor Ninja went flying backwards by the attack, slamming into a nearby tower.

"EVERYONE!" Lunamon called out at the top of her voice. "Bagura is here! I repeat! Bagura is here!"

"Well..." Shurimon groaned. "This could be going better..."

* * *

Soon enough, Lunamon, along with the many villagers she had woken up with her war cry, was blasting him back out of the village and into the outskirts of town.

Then...

**"ROWDY ROCKER!"**

-Akari swung her Mic-stand down upon the battered ninja's head.

"GAH!" Shurimon reeled from the blow. "Damn it!"

Then-

**"DORULU TORNADOO!"**

He was sent flying into the night-sky by Dorulumon's surprise attack-

**"SOUL CRUSHER!"**

And then was burnt to a crisp mid air before he came crashing down back to the hardened earth below.

"Ow..." the ninja groaned as data particles started floating off of his body.

"Didn't we send you running already?" Akari growled.

"Came to try again?" Dorulumon added.

"No..." Shurimon started laughing as he pushed himself up, beginning to lose even more data now. "Just came to tell you all something..."

"Came to tell us what?" Akari narrowed her eyes.

"Blastmon's coming." Shurimon kept on laughing. "He's coming to kill all of you! And there's nothing!" he coughed as his laughter became too much for him to handle. "Abosolutely nothing you can do..." he fell to his knees. "to stop him..."

And then...

"You're so screwed! Hehehehahahaha!" The last of the three Shinobi Zone Bagura Samurai dissolved away entirely, laughter once more gracing his lips.

"Wow..." Dorulumon grimaced as he watched the digimon's data float up into the night sky. "I didn't think we hit him that hard."

"Um..." A Yellow Monitamon spoke up. "That would have been us..."

"I'm Sorry..." Lunamon looked down at the ground sheepishly.

"Nah..." Akari smiled at the girl. "It's fine. We would've beaten him to a pulp anyways!"

"On the other hand." Dorulumon added. "We now know Blastmon survived Disk Zone's collapse."

"That's one mystery I hoped we wouldn't solve." She sighed.

**THE NEXT MORNING_ _ _|**

"Has anyone seen Shoutmon?" Akari asked the rest of her team-mates as they prepared for the inevitable battle that was soon to come to the Zone.

"Nope." Zenjirou shook his head.

"N'gah." Ballistamon shrugged.

"Hmf." She crossed her arms. "He's been gone all night. I was hoping he'd be back by now..."

"I haven't seen Beelzebmon since we got back either." Taiki said nonchalantly as he walked by, carrying a rather large stack of iron/steel bars with his transformed arms. "I remember Shoutmon asking him about something before we got to the tower, so maybe they're off doing something?"

"What could be more important than preparing for Blastmon's arrival?" Akari asked, flabbergasted.

* * *

_"Eight!"_ Shoutmon back-flipped away from the laser bullet. _"Nine!" _he spun around mid air to dodge the next one...

_"Te-!"_The boulder still strapped to his back was hit with a bullet, and portion of it broke away- Much like the rest of it, in fact.

The rock that had once been as large as Shoutmon was tall was now only as big as his back and head.

"DAMN IT!" Shoutmon roared in frustration as he fell to his knees, exhausted.

"I think that's enough now." Beelzebmon frowned. "We've been going at this all night. The sun's up, and I'm sure everyone's looking for us now."

"..." Shoutmon said nothing.

"Come on. Let's get that rock off of you..."

* * *

A few minutes later, the duo were walking through the forest back towards the village.

"So..." Beelzebmon began. "You still haven't answered my question."

"What question?" Shoutmon grumbled.

"Why you want to dodge all ten blasts."

"It's nothing."

"Doesn't seem like it to me."

"Let's look at my track-record the past few days shall we?" Shoutmon stopped and turned to face the winged warrior, holding up one finger as he did so. "First, Heaven Zone. Akari one ups me by Xrossing with Sparrowmon and defeating a giant dragon Shademon who had Nene held captive, while I- on the other hand- distracted everyone long enough for that same Dragon to get born _AND _absorb Nene in the first place." He held up a second finger. "Second, Jungle Zone. We go into a temple, trying to rescue Nene again, and then- what do you know!- we get our asses handed to us on a silver platter by a demon ghost shadow guy and his stupid golden ninja who THEN proceeds to capture Nene, Taiki, AND Kiriha while leaving everyone else out on the ground." A third finger. "Third, Dust Zone! In the process of rescuing everyone, A: I make a Digi-Xros that leaves everyone involved unconscious afterwards! B: I then lead a march into DarkKnightmon's temple where- would you believe- I don't do a single thing besides holding off a few random Digimon while Taiki awakens as a Digital God and completely trounces DarkKnightmon, not only separating him into his base forms but also getting SkullKnightmon eaten by a Machinedramon. C! He breaks everyone out and then- idiotically of me- I try to impress him with our stupid one-shot Xros again! In the process, we fight MILLENNIUMNMON of all Digimon, and Akari gets stuck in some weird hybrid form because she used up too much energy or something during the fight, and- to top it all off!- the Xros Loader breaks!" He took a few moments to regain his breath before he moved onto the next hand to raise the count to four. "Finally, just three days ago, we get caught up in an Arkadimon nest and have to be rescued by Taiki YET AGAIN." he grumbled. "Sure, sure, I managed to one up Akari's one up of Xros Five, but Zenjirou was the one who put the Darkdramon Digimemory into the Xros Loader and THEN even he got a Xros Loader of his own two days ago!" he dropped his hands to his side in an exasperated manner. "And the cherry on top is Disk Zone dissolving away, and what do I have to show for it all?" He directed this at Beelzebmon with a pointed finger. "Nine energy blasts out of ten dodged." he poked the warrior in the leg. "Nine. Out of. Ten." And with that, he walked off.

Beelzebmon stared at the dragon for a few moments before starting after him.

"I couldn't even hold it together in Disk Zone." Shoutmon said after a few minutes of walking. "The noise got to me and I split as soon as Blastmon got thrown at me." with that, he pulled off his still broken headphones and stared at them. "What kind of General am I?"

After a moment of silence, Beelzebmon sighed. "You're just trying your best. And that's all anyone can ask for."

"My best?" Shoutmon asked, narrowing his eyes. "My best isn't good enough!"

"Not good enough?" Beelzebmon narrowed his eyes, all three of them, as his voice dropped an octave. "Not Good Enough for who?" he took a step forward. "Not good enough for you?"

Shoutmon looked up. "I-!" But before he could say anything more, Beelzebmon grabbed him by the cloth/armor in front of his neck and lifted him up into then air, bringing them face to face.

"Well, let me tell you something, bub." Beelzebmon growled. "You've got all these people who care about you. Who don't care how much stronger you are today than you were yesterday. You've got Taiki, a true warrior of the Goddess, who trusts you to just be yourself. You've got Akari, your own girlfriend- And don't deny it, I've seen the way you look at each other!- who loves you despite your flaws!" Shoutmon glanced away at that one. "You have Dorulumon, Ballistamon, Lopmon, Cutemon, and EVERYONE HERE IN THIS ENTIRE ARMY who counts on you just to be who you are, and nothing more!"

"I..." Shoutmon started.

Beelzebmon's hand opened, and Shoutmon fell to the ground. "I'd think about that if I were you." he turned to leave. "You have friends- Family- and pushing yourself won't make you any better in their eyes."

* * *

"Oi." The raven winged warrior waved as he and Shoutmon approached the rapidly growing fort. "What's going on."

"About time!" Akari growled slightly as she walked over and pulled Shoutmon's headphones off of his head before tossing them over her shoulder, where Lopmon easily caught them. "We've been trying to reach you all morning!"

"Blastmon's on his way!" Taiki explained as he rushed past (in hover bike mode), dragging a cart full of heavy looking straw blocks behind him. "We're expecting him any minute now!"

Beelzebmon chuckled lightly. "Good thing we did that training then." he looked over his blaster. "I think it's about time we gave this guy a run for his money."

* * *

A crack appeared in the sky, and, a moment later, an explosion followed.

When the smoke cleared, Blastmon and a small gaggle of Troopmon plus his three Vilemon companions stood in Shinobi Zone, in front of the fort where Xros Heart stood gathered.

"Ho Hoooo!" Blastmon grinned. "So here we are!" The Troopmon gave uneasy glances to each other. This was not what they wanted to be doing on a fine, bright and sunny, mid-morning summer's day. "So..." He looked around at their surroundings, before grinning like an Idiot. "It Looks like I found you... _Xroz Hart!_"

The display of random puppets that were mocked up to look like Xros Heart and the Shinobi Zone natives had no response to this.

Ninja tricks.

Gotta love them.

**"Actually..."  
**  
The Troopmon froze at the sound of a very...Very...Powerful voice.

**"I think it's the other way around."**

Blastmon turned around, very, very, slowly.

**"You see... I think we've found you."**

Everyone looked up.

**"Well..."** Hephaestus, floating on jet engines, shrugged. **"I'm sorry to say, but that's just how we roll."** He grinned, and held up the Xros Loader. _**"RELOAD AND DIGI-XROS!"**_

Three Digimon and their associated Brigade of Stars emerged from the Xros Loader high up in the sky, already glowing with an impressive amount of energy.

**"DIGI-XROS!"**

The four Digimon fused together mid-descent, and brought their sword down into the gaggle of Troopmon. **"BURNING STAR CRUSHER!"**

The explosion that followed obscured the results with a smoke screen.

Blastmon, the Vilemon, and a few surviving Troopmon coughed as the smoke began to clear, revealing a powerful figure in the middle of the the carnage.

Immediately one could see his eyes burning with determination, his sword ablaze with fire, and the V Crest on his chest glimmering with a translucent, crimson light.

Once you could make out his body, however, something new could be seen adorning this Old fashioned Digi-Xros.

A Yellow scarf, wrapped around his neck, flowing down his back and to his waist.

**"Xros-Up."** he said simply. **"Shoutmon Xros Four."**

And with that, he leaped forward, sword blazing. **"STAR CRUSHER!"**

* * *

The secondary explosion that occurred finished off the Troopmon, forcing the Vilemon to flee and forcing Blastmon to stand alone against the Digi-Xros.

"Whoooo!" Blastmon whistled as he leaped away from the Digi-Xrossed Digimon. "What a shoow!"

"Blastmon!" Shoutmon growled. "It's time we had a rematch!"

"Nice scarf!" Blastmon grinned as he kept jumping backwards. "Where'd ya get it!"

"What scarf?" Shoutmon asked as he plunged his sword forward, completely ignoring the new addition to his Digi-Xrossed form. "I'm quite sure...!" he swung to the side as Blastmon dodged, hoping to catch him in the side. "That there never was...!" Blastmon jumped back, but Shoutmon kept pushing forward. "Nor never will be...!"

Blastmon's right foot happened to land inexplicably on a randomly placed pumpkin, causing him to trip up and fall to the ground with a THUD and a "What!"

"ANY DAMN SCARF!"

Blastmon brought his arms up to block, but, alas...

His right hand was cut off by the Burning Star Blade.

_*Cue to: WE ARE XROS HEART!*_

("Blastmon-sama!" The Vilemon cried out in horror as data spewed into the air like a fountain.

One was so shocked that he almost dropped the shiny blue gemstone he had been carrying.)

That was the signal.

In time with Blastmon's pained scream, Beelzebmon, Revolomon, and Hangyomon burst out of their hiding places.

**"DEATH THE CANNON!"**Beelzebmon let loose his primary cannon.

**"JUSTICE BULLET!"**Revolomon fired off his twin pistols in rapid motion.

**"FISHING FIVE!"**Hangyomon threw his spear, which immediately split into five identical copies and continued on towards their target.

Xros Four immediately jumped away, leaving Blastmon alone to take the full force of the attack.

"Mommy!" he whined as another explosion occurred.

And then Akari stepped forward, Red Xros Loader raised high. **"XROS FOUR! BEELZEBMON! DIGI-XROS!"**

The Two Digimon transformed into energy and warped up high into the air, fusing together immediately.

**"Xros Up!"** The Mighty Guardian, still maintaining that strange scarf, landed with a thud before the scorched and battered Blastmon. **"Shoutmon Xros Four B!"**

Blastmon groaned as he pushed himself up. _'I knew this would happen one day...'_

**"HANGYOMON! REVOLOMON!"** Akari spun towards the other two Digimon. **"DIGI-XROS!"**

_'But this is even worse than I expected!'_ he winced as a new Digimon- Essentially Hangyomon in Revolomon's clothing and armor- emerged onto the field of battle.

**"REVOLO-HANGYOMON!" **the Digimon named itself.

_'I know this has to happen...'_ Blastmon closed his eyes. _'But that doesn't mean I can't put up a fight...!'_ he took in a deep breath and prepared his first attack. **"DAIMOND HEAD-!"**

**"RANDOM LASER!"**

A sudden Burst-dash of blue fire rained down upon him..

**"AIR STREAM!"**

As Six Monitamon came out of nowhere, slashing and dicing at his crystaline skin with air swords.

**"CHAOS FLARE!"** X4B Fired his primary attack, before following through with his sword slice attack. **"STAR BLADE CELESTRIKE!"**

**"JUSTICE HARPOON!" **Revolo-Hangyomon pulled out a massive Rifle and fired out twin harpoons from it's twin mouths.

**"CRASH BOOM!"**And then five different versions of Sparrowmon crashed down upon Blastmon to finish it off.

Poor Blastmon coughed as the smoke from the third explosion dispersed. "Owwie..."

Nothing could be worth all of this- Not even preventing tempo-

**"MONITAMON!"** Called Zenjirou as he leaped into the fray. **"DIGI-XROS!"**

The two sets of Monitamon, Red and Green, burst together into two seperate, but identical forms.

**"HIGH-VISION!"**the one on the left began...

**"MONITAMON!"**the one on the right concluded.

**"TWIN BLADE WHIRLING FANG DANCE!"**

The High-Vision Monitamon- who were essentially all Black clothed Monitamon with (mostly) Flat-screen TV monitors instead of the bulky Analogue monitors of standard Monitamon- stood back to back as they brought up their Radio antenna styled wands and whisked them briskly through the air.

Before Blastmon could even figure out what was going on, he was being pounded with a massive, SIDEWAYS tornado, flinging him backwards, and then UPWARDS...

**"WING EDGE!"**

Speaking of tornadoes, a yellow and silver one in the form of Sparrowmon spun right into him, using her drill variation of the blade attack.

And then, before Blastmon could even recognize the PAIN from that still ONGOING Attack, the HighVisionMonitamon struck again.

**"BLAZING SHINOBI FIRE ORB!" **Lefty flung a fireball from his wand.

**"WATER SPIRIT DRAGON EMPEROR!" **Righty let loose a tsunami of water from his wand.

The explosion from the three, almost concurrent attacks knocked Blastmon to the ground once more.

Now, of all the humiliations that could have been bestowed, his left foot was now deleting away into nothing.

Blastmon had the wind knocked out of him so badly that all he could do was gasp for air.

The poor guy was just not having a good day- First off he had to be fished out of the air space from the remains of Disk Zone last night, secondly he didn't even get a good night's sleep to recover from the battle he had fought the day before, and finally- without even having time to eat his fill of his favorite breakfast- he was summoned away to Shinobi Zone where, as you've just seen, the above happened.

You might feel sorry for the guy, but, as it stands, he had to take a hit for the team- It was a part of Tactimon's Plan, after all, and- friends as they were- Tactimon had a back up plan just in case things weren't going to go right and Blastmon ended up getting deleted.

But DAMN, it looked like they were going to have to go with plan Z-Delta-F-309 at this rate.

How did they get so prepared in such little time?

It didn't matter really. Here came the next wave...

Oh, look, it's the Knights from Lake Zone...

Three Xros Loaders chimed in sync as their tops tapped each other as they slid open. **"GREAT XROS!" **Zenjirou, Taiki, and Akari called out.

**"SHOUTMON XROS FOUR B!" **the centaur struck a pose.

**"SPARROWMON!" **the jet girl grinned.

**"KNIGHTMON! PAWNCHESSMONS!" **the nine warriors leaped forward.

_**"DIGI-XROS!"**_ The combatants cried out.

Sparrowmon's jets and wings attached to the back as per usual, and the Sparrow Shield attached itself like it had in the X5K configuration as, a moment later, Knightmon's shield formed in the open hand, now showing a blazing, burning, _ emerald_ version of the Xros Heart Logo on it's front. There was a blast of light, and simultaneously the helmet changed into the X5 version while the sword brilliantly switched into it's Knight variant form before glowing with a blinding white light. All of the Dorulumon Drills transformed into PawnChessmon spear heads while the yellow scarf turned into a brilliant shade of crimson red. Finishing off the transformation, the V Crest on the Digi-Xross's chest transformed into a brilliant, glowing, translucent, pearly white color while it expanded into it's Xros Five size.

**"XROS UP!"** The sword swung through the air as the new Digi-Xros took to the air, striking a pose. **"SHOUTMON XROS FIVE KNIGHT: BURST MODE!"**As if that alone wasn't enough, to punctuate the effect, burning letters made of white fire etched themselves into the air before the Digimon, spelling out one letter string: "X5KB!"

Yes, the exclamation mark was in there.

Blastmon's eyes went wide, and, at that moment, he realized that this was what had to happen. Winded as he was, he couldn't even try to surrender.

Not that that would work anyways- Tactimon's plan had to have him lose here and now.

**"VICTORIZE...!"** The Digi-Xros swung the sword down, then up again, creating a Glowing V of crimson energy in the sky. **"BURST...!"** The Death the Cannon charged up as it opened it's mouth wide. **"DASH...!"** The White V Crest burned with the power of a thousand white suns. **"STREAM!"**

Twin V Energy blasts rushed down through the air, being propelled from behind by the crimson energy blast from Beelzebmon's Cannon.

To add insult to an already large list of injuries...

The whole attack was spinning so fast that it simply looked like a giant meteorite hurtling down towards Blastmon.

When the final explosion occurred...

All that was left of impact site was a crater and Blastmon's stash of Code Crowns- Twenty of them all together.

* * *

The Vilemon glanced down towards their tiny crystal, which now had turned white and had Blastmon's face engraved on the surface.

"well..." he said, voice tiny and squeaking. "im glad thats over with."

"Back to base then..." And with that, the Vilemon quickly fled to the airspace.

* * *

When the Massive Digi-Xros broke down, Shoutmon, surprisingly, was without that strange scarf.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Hangyomon asked as he poked the dragon in the shoulder.

"Where did what come from?" Shoutmon asked.

"That scarf you were wearing!" Akari smiled at him. "It was cute!"

"What scarf?" Shoutmon asked, blinking.

Awkward stares followed, only for the silence that accompanied it to be broken by Problem-Chessmon laughing.

"Hahha! Good one!" he grinned. "What scarf? What about that pumpkin that Blastmon stepped on!"

"No, Seriously." Shoutmon frowned. "What scarf?"

"You didn't notice it?" Dorulumon raised an eyebrow.

"So you're telling me..." he paused for dramatic effect. "That I had an awesome scarf on during that whole battle..." Shoutmon narrowed his eyes. "And I didn't even realize it?"

"I thought you were just being ironic." Beelzebmon shrugged.

"I really had a scarf?" Shoutmon turned towards Revolomon, his voice completely flat. "Honestly and truthfully?"

"Heck yeah!" Revolomon nodded. "It even turned red when Knightmon and the others Xrossed in!"

"Quite so." Knightmon nodded. "I don't know how you missed it."

Shoutmon stared at them all for a few minutes, then face-palmed. "Damn it! And here I thought Blastmon was just being kookey!"

* * *

A Few minutes later, Xros Heart were gathered outside the Monita-fort, with Zenjirou, Taiki, and Akari redistributing the collected Code Crowns evenly between them.

"If we count Wizardmon's Code Crown, we have Thirty total." Taiki was saying. "Since One technically belongs to Nene, the three of us will take nine each, that's twenty-seven, and Nene can take Shinobi Zone's and another one."

"But My Xros Loader still doesn't work." Nene reminded him.

"We'll fix that as soon as we finish up dividing them." Taiki smiled, but it was a bit of a fake smile as well... Neither he nor Hephaestus knew what was wrong with Nene's Xros Loader, and besides completely reformatting the Digivice's memory, they didn't know what would work completely.

Furthermore, something struck him as off with the way that Blastmon had been carrying his Code Crowns with him. Why had those survived the attack but he didn't? What was even more worrying was the fact that the explosion had been so big, they never saw his data scatter.

"So what do we do next?" Sparrowmon asked while watching the last of the Code Crowns enter Taiki's Xros Loader over his shoulder.. "Move onto the Next Zone?"

"Probably..." Taiki frowned. "But we still don't know where..."

He was cut off as the entire world around him, and those next to him, vanished into a brief burst of static that, when it faded, left him in what looked like an empty version of his home town, with the sky looking like the Airspace of the Digital World.

"What the?" He turned around suddenly.

**"Taiki!"** Hephaestus growled, panicked. **"What the Hell was that!"**

"Another Dimensional burst?" he frowned, looking down at his Xros Loader, Nine Code Crowns.

At least that had worked.

**"No. I mean."** Hephaestus clarified as they began walking. **"What the hell is a Dimensional burst!"**

"We don't know..." Taiki replied. "They've been completely random as far as we can tell..." he glanced around. "They've been like portals sometimes, dropping us off in Heaven Zone from Sand Zone without even entering the air space, but they're like time warps too..."

**"How is this even possible?"**

"I don't know, but I'm..." Taiki trailed off as he heard a voice coming from a nearby alleyway.

His own voice.

Taiki frowned, making note of the street location as well as what time was on the clock in the nearest store window, before following his own voice's echo to the source.

When he entered the alley way, he saw himself, looking to be about a year or so older, standing with his back turned to an old man. From where he stood, Taiki could spot the different goggles and clothing the boy wore, but he couldn't make out all of the details

Taiki went to move closer for a better look, but the future him shook his head as he said, completely unrelated to what he was doing: _**"You can't just write the rules."  
**_  
The man laughed. _**"Says the boy who has the power to re-write history itself."**_

_**"I sealed that power away a long time ago." **_Future Taiki said as he fished a note out of his pocket, holding it up so that Taiki could see what it said.

"Don't say anything! I know you're confused, and I sure was, But you need to listen to this. ALL of it."

Taiki blinked as the future him continued, folding the piece of paper up and returning it to his pocket just after he'd finished reading it.

_**"But that's not what's important here."**_ his eyes narrowed to match this. _**"What is important is that you're messing with something that shouldn't be messed with."**_

_**"And what, pray tell, will you do if I continue on this path of mine?"**_the man asked.

_**"I'll tell you the same thing that I told Ryouma."**_ Future Taiki turned around to face the man. _**"I'll have to join this game of yours and stop it from the inside."**_

The Man laughed, and it was a laugh that sent shivers down Taiki's spine. _**"You already have your Xros Loader...Made them even! So Who am I to keep a player from the game you so desperately wish to play?"**_ the man's head turned slightly, to face Future Taiki. _**"Read the rules first, boy. Someone with your level of power is bound to upset the balance of the game."**_

And then, the streets of Japan vanished into static, leaving the Denizen and his host standing on nothing but air.

**"What the hell was that?" **Hephaestus asked.

"I don't know." Taiki frowned. "Foreknowledge doesn't help much in this case, does it?"

**"I'd guess not!"**

There was a lapse in the static, and Taiki found himself in what looked to be a shipping yard, again, seemingly empty.

Then, a second burst occurred, and for a moment, a Giant Digimon appeared in the distance- Immediately identified as BREAKDRAMON by the sharp font written on it's side.

It appeared to be locked in battle with several other Digimon, but at this distance, he couldn't tell who or what they were.

A moment later, a massive drill appeared in mid air, owned by one of the Digimon, and plowed straight down into Breakdramon's torso...

The world went into static again.

"Grand Nine?" Taiki raised an eyebrow. "What are we doing fighting in the human world?"

**"Don't ask me. I'm even more confused than you are..." **Hephaestus grumbled.

A few moments passed, and everything seemed to stabilize, back in Shinobi Zone...

Where everyone was looking confused and dazzled.

"What the hell?" Shoutmon looked like he'd seen a ghost. "Why the hell was I seeing that for?"

Zenjirou and Lila were sharing uneasy glances as well, but these were different, in an embarrassed sort of way. Apparently they had seen the same thing judging by how they were now standing next to each other.

"I'm never going to touch cat-nip again..." Tailmon said as she clutched Wizardmon's leg for support, her eyes wide as dinner plates. "Nothing can beat that trip.. Maaaann that was awesome..." She purred.

The Starmonz Brigade were having a laugh-overload about something, meanwhile Dorulumon stared at Lopmon and Cutemon with mild amusement, although the both of them were confused by what they had seen.

"So I take it everyone saw different things then?" Akari asked as she stared up at the sky.

"Yeah..." Taiki nodded. "I..." And he trailed off, as, through the remnants of static, a faint melody played through the air.

Dorulumon's head snapped up to attention. "Taiki."

"I know!" He nodded.

And before anyone could say anything, they were running off into the distance.

"Wh-!" Sparrowmon stared after them. "T-T-Taiki! Get b-b-b-back here!" she was stuttering, and apparently fighting back a blush for some reason.

Nene simply grabbed the Digimon's hand and pulled her after the two boys. "Come on!"

Shoutmon, still dazed by what he had seen, took a moment to gather his wits before chasing off after them as well. "Oi! Wait up!"

Akari sighed. "Why is it that we never catch a break around here?"

And with that, she, and the rest of those gathered nearby, ran off after _them._

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

_NEXT TIME: DIGIMON XROS WARS!_

"But I don't know how to bake anything!"

"I'm Sweets Zone's protector: SPADAMON!"

"You're the boy from my dreams!"

"N-NENE! We are NOT Talking about that!"

"The Bagura Empire's got some plan in place..."

"What? You saw my parents?"

"Next time: '_Sweets Showdown! Akari the Chef?_' You can't turn your back to it!"

"HAHAH! Nobody can beat me- FOR I AM THE IRON CHEF OF SWEETS ZONE!"

...

**A.N.: WHOOOO...Into the home stretch now... Laying up the groundwork for Hunters here as well, but also tying into the next two episodes too. What's going to happen? Heheh...you'll soon find out. ;) Anyways: let's hope ACTA, SOPA, and PIPA don't pass! You might not think it'll help, but at least once you all should pray that things will turn out right! All the positive emotion in the world can make a difference...Why, just look at Zero Two's finale! Power of dreams, people, the power of human emotion. Sure, it may seem hokey, but it WORKS! Power of Heart, people. But since I've rambled on about these things before, and I'm sure you all don't want to read more, all I can say is: the future is what it will be, what we make it to be. Shorah then! _DTC**


	27. Sweets Showdown! Akari the Chef?

**SWEETS ZONE_ _ _|**

The Snow fell quietly onto the quiet, Gingerbread city, not a creature was stirring...

Excluding the rats from the Bagura Empire.

Monzaemon marched the streets, patrolling, looking for anyone from the Zone who might have escaped their previous searches. "Foot. Foot. Foot foot foot." They chanted to themselves as they marched underneath the massive Bagura Empire flag that was flapping in the wind. "Foot. Foot. Foot foot foot."

Meanwhile, inside the Zone's Central Tower's highest room, the Zone's commander stared out over the Sugar encrusted land. "Tactimon's plan to lure Xros Heart here with those rabbits had better work..." a smile broke out on his face. "I'm getting hungry..." and then he licked his lips. "Oley!"

* * *

"Anyone born in the Digital World: Digimon. Despite being made out of data, they're all just like us! They laugh, they cry! They're our special friends! Let's gather up as many teammates as we can through this marvelous adventure through the world!"

**"DIGI-XROS!"**

_*Cue NEVER GIVE UP! (Tv Size)*_

* * *

_*cue Title theme*_

**"Sweets Showdown! Akari the Chef?"**

* * *

_*cue Kougeki Kaishi*_

**SHINOBI ZONE_ _ _|**

**"RELOAD!"** Taiki called out as he and Dorulumon ran towards the source of the Melody. **"CHIBIKAMEMON!"**

"Kame!" The turtle digimon reloaded in mid air, doing a quick back flip before landing on Dourlumon's back. "What's up!"

"We're nearing a river." Taiki said quickly. "We heard another melody!"

"Like with Knight-Otou-san?" ChibiKamemon asked.

"Exactly!" Dorulumon raised an eyebrow. "and 'dad'? Seriously?"

"So you want me on hand if the Melody's underwater again?" the boy asked. "And he's more like an uncle! But "otou-san" flows better, like Shouto-nii-san!"

"Ah, gotcha." The wolf nodded quickly.

Taiki narrowed his eyes as the Melody pulsed through the air again. "We're close!"

They cleared the forest, entering the brief clearing that was made due to the river crossing through, and directly on the other side of the river bank, easily accessible via the bridge a few yards further down-stream, was a pulsating blur of blue static.

Not one to waste time, Taiki immediately transformed his legs into their 'jumping' mode and easily crossed the river, pulling out his Xros Loader as he did so. "Revive!" He threw the screen towards the Static burst.

Not even a second passed before the static burst glowed green and flew into the Xros Loader.

* * *

A Minute later, everyone else that had been following them caught up.

"Taiki..." Shoutmon panted. "Don't do that!"

"Did you find the Digimon?" Akari asked.

"I did." Taiki nodded as he looked down at the Xros Loader. "It should be more stable now..." he looked around briefly for Cutemon, then motioned the healer over.

**"Reload!"**Taiki reloaded the formerly blue blur of static, now a solid Digimon. He looked like a child sized, humanoid lion with white fur and blue armor and had a small sword attached to the belt around his waist.

Lunamon, who had followed them out of sheer curiosity, gasped. "It's Spadamon!"

Sparrowmon, who had been dragged along by Nene, also gasped. "Jaspers!"

The two of them shared a confused glance before turning their attention back to the Digimon Cutemon was already healing up.

* * *

A few minutes later, Spadamon's eyes opened to meet a pair of familiar blue ones. "Sparrow?" he blinked. "What the hell...?"

"Good to see you too!" The digi-girl said with a laugh.

"Anyone care to fill me in here?" Beelzebmon asked, crossing his arms.

"Jaspers...Spadamon..." Sparrowmon began before transforming into her human form. "Is like me."

"He's a weapon digimon then?" Taiki asked.

"Yeah." Sally nodded. "He ran off during the escape, and I never found out where he went to... I thought he was dead, to be honest."

"Yeah, real nice thoughts about your cell-mate." The digimon muttered as he inspected his sword and armor.

"You try keeping track of twenty scarred kids while leading an escape." Sally shot him a look over her shoulder before sighing. "But I'm glad, atleast, that you're okay."

"I am now!" Spadamon said with a nod. "I can't believe my luck! I come looking for the legendary "Xros Heart" and instead I end up finding the one girl who can track down anyone in the entire Digital World!"

"Ah, hate to burst your bubble." Shoutmon smirked. "But you've already found 'em."

The bear blinked, then looked up at Sally. "You?" He pointed at Shoutmon. "With them?" and then he pointed at Taiki. "And They being Xros Heart?"

Sally nodded. "Yup."

Spadamon stared for a moment.

"Wow." he said finally. "And here I was imagining something a bit less...Unorganized."

**"KYUU!"**

Spadamon recoiled from the self-healing punch from Cutemon, stumbling back and tripping over a small rock before falling into the river.

"Cutemon!" Dorulumon sighed as ChibiKamemon jumped in to fish the Hybrid out of the river.

"We are NOT unorganized!" the little warrior crossed his arms and huffed.

* * *

Minutes later, Xros Heart was rocketing across the Airspace towards Sweets Zone.

And I do mean Rocketing. Sally, Nene, Zenjirou, and Spadamon were riding atop Sally's hoverboard while Taiki flew along side them on his jet wings, absentmindedly tinkering with Nene's Xros Loader.

"Bagura took over around a week ago." Spadamon was explaining. "Tactimon lead the force himself, making sure that everyone who lived in the Zone was under control. I tried to fight them off, but..." he sighed. "I got beaten back at every turn."

"It's not your fault." Sally began.

"It is!" the tiny warrior clenched his eyes shut. "If I hadn't, then...then...!" he sniffed. "Then they wouldn't have brought in Matadormon."

"Matadormon?" Zenjirou asked. "Who's that?"

For the first time in what seemed like forever, Kotemon, inside Zenjirou's Xros Loader, spoke up. _"I Know about him. Lousy cheating jerk that one."_

Zenjirou stared at his Xros Loader for a moment, before grinning. "Hey! About time you came out of your shell!"

_"Oh ha ha, mister funny bones."_ Kotemon growled. _"You may have beaten me at my own game, and somehow purified me back to my child-self, but keep that up and I won't tell you anything."_

"Sorry sorry." Zenjirou glanced over at Nene, who shrugged. "You were saying?"

_"Matadormon and I had a...fierce rivalry as we climbed the ranks during the first few years of the Empire."_ Kotemon began. _"He's a sore loser. Every time I came CLOSE to beating him at something, somehow, some way, he would just one-up me and make me seem like the fool!"_ the anger coming from Kotemon's younger voice would have been more fitting on Musyamon, but, alas, beggars can't be choosers. _"I would have been Tactimon's top general instead of Blastmon's if that shit-eating scum-bag hadn't made me look like an IDIOT!"_ Everyone was staring at the dark Green Xros Loader as the Digimon inside rambled on. _"You know what he did? Do you? Day before final selection, he made this _**STUPID** _fruit cake and left it on my desk, faking a note from one of my subordinates 'wishing' me the 'best of luck!' So I ate it and-what do you know- I ended up coming down with food poisoning and missed the entire selection ceremony!"_

"Sounds like the guy alright." Spadamon nodded in agreement. "He's got this thing about tricking people into thinking he'll let them go with a warning if they come in peacefully, then he gives 'em something to eat and BAM, you never hear from them again 'cause they got dragged down to the dungeon level!"

_"Ohhhh that's him alright!"_ Kotemon agreed with a venomous tone dripping off of his words. _"The jerk is, like, _OBSESSED_ with food for some stupid reason! He's offed his own soldiers with poisoned sandwiches and muffins just because they made his coffee wrong!"_

"Well..." Spadamon continued. "He came in and made it really hard for us to do anything but get arrested." He growled, clenching his hands into fists. "What's more, Tactimon had this HUGE crate delivered to the Zone after he took over, and when Matadormon took over control, he completely locked Tactimon out of the project!"

"He locked Tactimon out of his own project?" Nene asked.

"Somehow!" Spadamon nodded. "I was hiding in the cabinet when it happened. Tactimon was _**not **_amused by it at all."

"What is this project of his anyways?" Sally asked.

"Something called 'Giga-Break'." Spadamon replied.

"Break...?" Taiki frowned...

**FLASH.**

_The Digimon had a name printed on the side: BREAKDRAMON._

_"Grand Nine?"_

**BACK.**

"Breakdramon?" Taiki blinked.

_**'You think that's what it was?' **_Hephaestus thought to the boy.

_'Could be...'_ Taiki mused. _'Oh, by the way, you've been awfully quiet.'_

_**'Meh.'**_ the Denizen shrugged. _**'Just watching you at work is all.'**_

_'I've been meaning to ask...'_ Taiki asked. _'Do you know what's up with the Melody thing?'_

_**'I didn't hear anything, actually.'**_Hephaestus replied. _**'Whatever it is you and Dorulumon are hearing isn't my doing.'**_

_'Weird.' _and with that, Taiki turned his attention back to working on Nene's Xros Loader.

**SWEETS ZONE_ _ _|**

The green portal of Zone Transferring opened, depositing everyone down on the sugar-snow covered ground of Sweets Zone.

"It's cold..." Shoutmon said as he and the others re-loaded. "Really cold."

"You could say that again." Akari frowned as she rubbed her arms. "I wish I had my jacket still..."

"It's usually warm." Spadamon began. "Despite the snow, somehow. But ever since Bagura took over..." he shuddered, not from the cold, however.

"Let's get moving." Taiki said with a frown.

* * *

"I'm not liking this." Dorulumon frowned as they walked through the empty streets. Cutemon, Lopmon, and Lunamon, all riding on his back, shared uneasy glances with each other. "I'm not liking this one bit."

"Ch." Shoutmon smirked. "We'll be fine as long as we stick to the plan."

"Plans can go wrong easily." Spadamon replied. "They usually do."

"Sooo..." Shoutmon began after a moment of silence. "You and Sparrowmon seem like close friends."

"When you've got your legs chained up together for weeks on end, you tend to get close." Spadamon frowned. "I wouldn't say we're friends though."

"Why's that?"

"She was always closer to Millianna and her brother than to me." Spadamon said. "Girls, I guess?" he shrugged. "Not that I ever made much of an effort to get to know her beyond what we had."

"So..." Shoutmon cast a glance over at Taiki, who seemed to be distracted with talking to Zenjirou about something. "Did she ever show any...ah...romantic interests in anyone?"

"Romantic?" Spadamon raised an eyebrow. "Sparrow? Are you joking?" Shoutmon's face remained neutral. "BFFFTWHAHAHA!" Spadamon began laughing. "Oh man! Hell no! She wasn't into that kind of thing and I doubt she ever would be!"

"Oi, Oi, keep it down." Shoutmon glanced over to Taiki again, still distracted and didn't even notice Spadamon's outburst. "I'm only asking because of something I saw recently..." he glanced up at the Bagura flag above them. "Just before we ran into you, actually."

"Oh?" Spadamon raised an eyebrow. "In that energy storm?"

"Yeah." Shoutmon nodded.

"And you saw something in it relating to Sparrow?" Spadamon raised the other eyebrow.

"Yup." He looked kind of embarrassed at that. "Something I'd rather try to forget, considering..."

Spadamon's eyebrows lowered dangerously. "I'm not sure I'm liking where you're going with that, considering that, despite not being all that close, I still think of her like my sister."

"Look, just forget it, alright?" Shoutmon's hands made frantic "sweep it off the board" motions. "And don't mention it to Taiki or Nene or Akari or..."

"Okay, Dude!" Spadamon shook his head out. "I get the point, and I don't want to know! Really!"

* * *

Akari stared at Shoutmon as he tried to keep Spadamon's freaked out reaction from drawing TOO much attention to themselves. Just what had that Dragon asked? She narrowed her eyes and puffed out her cheeks in annoyance.

"Don't worry about it." Tailmon said as she pressed herself close to the de-aged girl's leg, trying to keep warm despite the cold. "It's gotta do with what he saw in the void, didn't say what he saw though."

"Really?" Akari looked down at the cat. "What did you see?"

"Me in the human world." Tailmon purred. "Years ago, though. I saw a calendar on the wall." she looked up. "So what did you see?"

"Me?" Akari scratched the tip of her nose. "Nothing, really..."

"C'mon. Don't lie..." The cat gave a sly look at the girl. "A cat can tell these things."

"It really was nothing." Akari said. "It was just some dark and empty hallways that smelled like they belonged in a kitchen."

"A Kitchen?" Tailmon looked up at the girl, eyes widening. "Seriously?"

"What?" Akari frowned.

"We're in Sweets Zone." The cat spelled it out. "Home to a murderous CHEF." Her eyes narrowed. "Everything about this place is FOOD: times Ten!"

Akari froze in her tracks. "Oh."

* * *

After a few more minutes of walking, the distant drum of "Foot. Foot. Foot foot foot." could be heard louder, and approaching fast.

"Get ready everyone." Taiki said as he tensed up for a fight. "Sounds like a patrol's coming."

Indeed, within moments, a massive Army of yellow teddy bears came marching into view from all directions.

"Foot. Foot. Foot foot STOP." They chimed in as they came to a stop, completely surrounding all of Xros Heart.

"Um, Taiki?" Cutemon shuddered from atop Dorulumon's back. "Are these Monzaemon for sure?"

The goggle boy shrugged as Spadamon replied. "Yeah, these are Monzaemon." he took a step forward. "Oi! Teddybears! We wish to speak to your commander!"

The bears murmured among themselves for a moment before a few parted ways to reveal another Monzaemon, obviously their leader due to his fancy hat, eye-patch, and curly-cue mustache. "Yeeeesss?" he said in a high pitched, German accent.

"We are the Cross Mixers!" Zenjirou stepped forward. "We are the Digital World's number one chef's personal army of cooking masters!"

"Is dat so?" The commander asked in a... low pitched Russian accent?

"Yes!" Zenjirou said with a nod. "We heard your Senior commander, Matadormon, was looking for the best Chefs in all of the Digital World, and so our leader has come to prove that we are the best Cooking team of them all!"

"Funny." The Commander began in a well-to-do Mexican accent. "I've never heard of any "Cross Mixers" before now."

"Then you've never tasted the beautiful concoctions of the lovely, and talented...!" quite a few people suddenly struck a pose at Zenjirou's cue, pointing straight at one person... "Miss Akari!"

"eh!" the girl blinked. "Me?"

The commander raised his one good eyebrow before speaking in a gruff, down-town New-York accent. "Ah yes. I recognize you now." he bowed, switching to what would be a very proper and polite French as he did so. "Please! Welcome to Sweets Zone's sovereign state! We hope you enjoy your stay, sea view play!" ...If it weren't obvious he'd never even spoken French before in his entire life until this moment.

Dorulumon sighed. "good grief."

* * *

As the "Cross Mixers" were lead into the central building's main gates, two forms quietly sneaked past the distracted guards and across the main plaza, using elite ninja training to do so undetected, before entering the main entrance to the 'sub basement'/dungeon/cellar.

These two forms?

Sally and Nene.

* * *

"So..." Nene began, barely above a whisper, as they worked their way down the stairs. "What do you think about Taiki?"

"Eh?" The green haired girl's blue eyes blinked, staring at her friend. "What do you mean?"

"I mean..." Nene smirked. "You sneaked away in Sand Zone just to go help him, didn't you?"

"N-Nene!" Sally stuttered. "We are not talking about this Now!"

"I'm just asking!" The host to the Denizen of Life giggled to herself. "I mean, there's no other way you made it to Heaven Zone unless you were deliberately following him."

"What did I just say about not talking about this!" the Digi-Girl asked, exasperated. "We're on a _MISSION _here, Nene!"

Nene put on her best "Trolling" Face. "Well, I'm sure you're not curious to know about what I saw in the void."

"No! I'm not!" Sally huffed and began jogging down the surprisingly long stair case, skipping steps as she did so.

"Fine, be that way." Nene rolled her eyes, then brought up her Xros Loader (which had been reset to it's default, un-claimed condition and had been reclaimed, recoloring it to a light lavender color, only just slightly pinker than the default coloring). "Reload." She said quietly.

A moment later, the little green box called Monimon reloaded in her arms, a bright smile on it's face. "nene-chan!" it giggled. "nene-chan!"

Nene hugged it, smiling brightly. "I'm glad somethings never change." she said, mostly to herself.

* * *

Xros Heart were lead into what appeared to be a giant version of an Iron Chef Battle Kitchen Arena.

And by giant?

I mean that it would look NORMAL Sized if there were giants like Millenniumnmon and Omegamon manning the stations.

"Puh-leaze." The Monzaemon commander turned to leave, now speaking in a fakey-fake Indian accent. "Wai-to here."

...At least I HOPE he's trying to speak Indian.

That didn't sound like Indian to me. What about you?

Sigh... Moving on.

"This place is huge." Akari gulped. "I wonder what it's used for..."

Meanwhile, Sollux, one of the red colored Monitamon, reloaded from Zenjirou's Xros Loader. "A reborp from Nene-sama." he sniffed. "bluh. 'tupid alerges."

"What's up?" Taiki asked.

The Monitamon's monitor flickered briefly with static before it changed to an incoming transmission from Nene.

_"Taiki." _She appeared to be holding the camera source out in front of her face. _"Sparrowmon and I have infiltrated the dungeon staircase, but we're still climbing down and, from what Spadamon's told us about this place, it's going to take a while to find the prisoners."_

"We'll stall along as we can." Shoutmon said. "But we can't promise anything beyond a half an hour right now."

_"Understood."_and with that, Nene cut the transmission.

Sollux then quickly re-entered the Xros Loader as the Commander of the Monzaemon returned to the room from behind the massive curtain on the other side of the room.

"'Ello Again!' he spoke in a Romanian accent this time. "The leader of this Food empire has said that he already has the number one chef in the entire Digital World."

"And who's that!" Lila called out. "Huh? Got an answer for us, buddy!"

**"I AM!"**came a loud, rumbling, (and did I mention LOUD?) voice as a bulky form exited behind the curtain behind Monzaemon.

Everyone paled at the sight.

"I am WaruMonzaemon!" The darkened version of the teddy bear was wearing a chef's apron and hat. "And I am the Digital World's _**TOP IRON CHEF!"**_He pointed his claw-tipped hand towards them. "Who are you to dare challenge me as the number one?"

Kotemon gulped from inside Zenjirou's Xros Loader. _"Oh boy!"_

"What?" Zenjirou whispered to the Digivice.

_"WaruMonzaemon is Matadormon's personal chef! The jerk is so self centered that he doesn't even do his own cooking! We may have stirred up the hornet's nest here..." _Kotemon grumbled.

Shoutmon took a step forward. "We challenge you, you big oaf! Akari is the number one chef in all of the Zones we have visited! You, who we have never even heard of, dare claim to be number one!" He growled. "OBJECTION! You shoud bow before us!"

WaruMonzaemon growled, clenching his fists... Even Commander Monzaemon took a step backwards. "Uh oh!" He cried out in his German accent again.

"You..." WaruMonzaemon growled. "I'll...!"

"OI!" Came a new voice as a figure stepped up behind the curtain. He didn't step out from behind it however, and all you could see was his shadow being cast through it's surface. "Now now! No need for violence!"

_"That's Matadormon!"_Kotemon gulped.

"Please." Matadormon said. "We can settle this like civilized Chefs." Even behind the curtain, you could see him grin. "I Suggest a challenge of Sweets. Which ever team makes a dessert that I prefer over the other wins the title of "Top Chef." Sound fair?"

"Yes!" Was the unanimous agreement from Xros Heart. WaruMonzaemon frowned.

"Good." Matadormon said. "You have fifteen minutes to gather and prepare your ingredients." A door lifted up on the other side of the room. "Once you do, you have one hour to prepare a truly original dessert!"

"Wait." WaruMonzaemon did a double take. "What!"

"BEGIN!" Matadormon threw a napkin out from behind the curtain, signalling the beginning of the match.

Before WaruMonzaemon could even realize what was going on, Xros Heart was already rushing through the door for ingredients.

"You'd better hurry." Matadormon whispered in the Bear's ear. "I'm getting hungry."

"Y-YES SIR!" And with that, the Iron Chef ran for the door, meanwhile, his team of assistants, all Pink colored Monzaemon with blue aprons, prepared their cooking station.

* * *

_"We've bought you an hour."_ Taiki said over the monita-relay. _"Is that enough time?"_

"Good enough." Nene smiled as they reached the bottom of the stair case. "We're at the bottom now."

_"Alright."_ Taiki nodded. _"Over and out."_The image vanished, and Monimon's face reappeared on her body. "Yay! We've got a mission!" she sang.

Sally sighed. "This is a stealth mission. So what happened to the 'stealth' part?"

"It's fine." Nene said as she returned the Monimon to her Xros Loader. "I Don't think there are any guards down here at all."

"Kinda dumb when you think about it." Sally said with a frown. "But I guess they figured even if the chefs managed to escape here that they wouldn't be able to get out of the main building undetected." Nene nodded. "So what now?"

"We walk." Nene said as she started down a random direction. "The more well maintained paths are bound to be the right ones."

"I guess so." Sally nodded before starting after the girl.

* * *

After a few moments of silence, Nene began. "So about Taiki..."

"Oh Would You Drop It Already!" Sally growled, punctuating each and every word with a capital letter.

"I'm just curious." Nene said, putting her "Troll" Face back on. "I mean, if you didn't like him so much, you wouldn't be so defensive about it right now, now would you?"

The Digi-Girl glared daggers at the Denizen's host.

* * *

"So Taiki..." Zenjirou elbowed the goggle-boy in the right arm as they wandered down a massive isle of ingredients. And when I say Massive, I mean in that the food was in fitting proportion to the cookery outside.

"Yes?" Taiki asked, looking over towards the newly minted General.

"What do you think about Sparrow-chan?" Zenjirou asked.

"Yeah!" Lila wedged the General in on the other side, wrapping her arms around his left one. "Tell us!"

Taiki blinked. "Um...What?"

* * *

"You put them up to what!" Spadamon asked, glaring daggers at Shoutmon.

"Well, you weren't going to give me any info about Sparrowmon, so I decided to see what Taiki's feelings toward her are." Shoutmon said as he examined a massive pile of Grapes. "So I asked them to see what he thought."

"Why!" Spadamon asked.

_"Just found the eggs!"_ Akari's voice cut over the Wristers. _"We're looking for Bananas now! Ba-Nan-Nas!"_

"'Cause..." Shoutmon dropped the grape pack and started scowering around for the yellow fruit. "How the hell am I suppose to relive a vision of them kissing each other like there was no tomorrow when they aren't even dating yet?"

Spadamon's mouth formed an "O", somewhat like a fish, as he tried to find the words to describe how he was reacting to that.

* * *

"Nene." Sally began. "Just drop it."

"Why what ever do you mean?" Nene asked, feigning ignorance.

"You're trying to figure out if I'm attracted to Taiki." Sally said flatly. "I'm not into any of that romance garbage. Period. Not with a guy, and _especially _not with any girl."

Nene simply "la-la-la"ed a tune as she skipped down the hallway.

"OI!" Sally took after her. "Are you even listening to me!"

"Yes. I am." Nene smiled. "But you're avoiding the question."

* * *

"What do I think of her?" Taiki asked. "Well...She's nice..."

"Yeah?" Lila asked, leaning in. "And...?"

"And...?" Taiki asked back, confused. "She's helped us out a lot against Bagura since we met up..."

"Yeah! Sure!" Zenjirou said, leaning in as well. "NO denying that!" he grinned. "But what do you _think _about her!"

* * *

"You're playing a dangerous game here!" Spadamon said. "Sparrow's not the kind of girl to focus on the frivolous stuff when there's a job to be done. She'll put her own life in danger as long as it gets someone else put in a better place!"

"Yeah, I saw that." Shoutmon said as he quickly examined a pile of oranges. "her clothes were all torn up like they'd been through an explosion in the vision."

* * *

"Sure, Taiki's a cute guy, but then there's the whole denizen thing..." Sally quickly added "NO offense or anything! But it's kinda creepy having two people in the same body."

"I'm sure that can be all sorted out once we defeat Bagura." Nene said. "They'll all probably leave us like they were supposed to and you won't have to worry about Hephaestus spying on you while you-"

"NENE!" Sally growled. "I am NOT Talking about this!"

* * *

"I guess she's kind of cute..." Taiki mused.

**"Only 'Kind Of', Taiki?"** Hephaestus asked. **"Really?"**

"Eh?" The boy blinked. "What?"

**"Come on, admit it!"** The Denizen poked and prodded. **"You think she's hot!"**

* * *

"Come on, Admit it!" Nene poked her friend in the shoulder. "You think he's hot!"

"I DO NOT!" The girl growled. "And I am **VERY SWIFTLY IGNORING **the lame pun you were trying to set up with his whole 'fire theme' thing!"

"It's not ignoring it if you comment on it!" Nene said in a sing-song voice.

* * *

"I...Uh..." Taiki fidgeted. With Lila and Zenjirou on either side of him, and Hephaestus even getting in on the nagging now... He wasn't sure how to respond to this. "What?"

Zenjirou grinned. "Haha! Looks like someone's got a crush!"

"A crus-shu! A crus-shu!" Lila sang.

* * *

"I Swear." Spadamon shook his head at the Dragon digimon. "if you somehow make things worse for them..."

"How can I when it's already been pre-determined?" Shoutmon grinned. "And I didn't even tell Zenjirou and Lila _**EXACTLY**_ what I saw. Even if they spill it all to Taiki, he won't be able to rig things up so that it only _looks _like what I saw in the first place."

* * *

"Can we please not talk about this?" Sally was staring at the floor now, finding a rock at her feet more interesting than her friend's face.

"I'll only drop it if you agree to ask him out on a date once this is all over!" Nene poked the girl in the shoulder.

* * *

"Can we please not talk about this right now?" Taiki asked, glancing between the two excitable persons who were now singing between themselves. "We're on a time limit here?"

"Oh, alright. We'll drop it." Lila said, grinning.

"But only if you agree to ask her out once we've beaten Bagura!" Zenjirou added.

"Okay. Fine." Taiki said as he smirked slightly. "But I'll only agree if you two go out with us."

The duo froze as the tables were turned with Taiki's next few, carefully chosen words: "Double. Date."

* * *

"Fine." Sally huffed as she crossed her arms. "But I'll only accept _**THAT **_if you and Kiriha agree to go on a date with us!"

Nene froze. "Eh?"

"Oh don't give me that." Sally smirked slightly. "I know you and Kiriha already got stripped down together back in Dust Zone. It's not like you haven't seen it all already."

A furious blush formed on the embarrassed girl's face, which grew even more as Monimon reloaded on top of her head.

"Nene-chan's embarrassed!" the little Monitor sang. "Nene-chan's embarrassed!"

* * *

"It's called 'faking out time', Jaspers my friend." Shoutmon grinned.

"Spadamon, please." Spadamon replied. "Just Spadamon."

"But really." Shoutmon shrugged. "Now that I've set things in motion, all I've gotta do is sit back and wait!"

* * *

Wizardmon, who was currently making sure everything on their side of the giant Kitchen was in working order, turned around suddenly as Lunamon gasped. "What's wrong?"

"I felt a great disturbance in the force..." The Moon rabbit said, looking around fitfully. "As if half a dozen voices cried out in horror at some cruel, hideous, practical joke played upon them by the cosmos and weren't even silenced...!"

Tailmon giggled. "_Someones _been hitting the catnip a wee-bit too hard, methinks."

"Either that, or she's watched Star Wars one too many times." Wizardmon shrugged.

* * *

Problem-Sleuth and the Red Pickmon were the ones to stumble upon the Banana stash.

"Oooh! So these are bananas!" The Chessmon grinned as he began devouring the insides of one.

...Thanks in part to WaruMonzaemon.

"Yes." the evil chef bear said, barely concealing his evil smirk. "Just keep preparing the skins like that, and you'll be just fine!"

"MANK MOU MEBBY BUCH, BUR!" Red Pickmon said through a mouthful of banana.

"Oh it was my pleasure."

* * *

If you've grown accustomed to reading all of this seemingly random nonsense, and haven't forgotten what exactly went down at the end of Dust Zone's final battle that set all of this in motion, then by now the sight of a young girl, Akari, ordering those taller than her, but not older than, would be a fairly uninteresting unusual sight on a television screen, had this been the actual Xros Wars series instead of some crazy Alternate Universe.

What was going on at this exact moment was that Akari was directing her team-mates around the kitchen as they prepared ingredients for what they were baking- A Giant loaf of Banana bread.

"Where's the mixer?" Akari asked into her wrister, looking around.

"It's not here!" Zenjirou replied from the other side of the counter.

"We never had one, as far as I know." Wizardmon said with a shrug.

"They have one though!" Lopmon growled, pointing at the Monzaemon team. "How come they get one and we didn't?"

"The last Iron Chef battle resulted in the competitor falling into the mixer...While it was running." Matadormon said nonchalantly from across the room, somehow hearing Lopmon's comment despite not being close enough for normal hearing. "We've had it removed for cleaning, but massive mixers take a long time to clean!"

"Well that's just great." Shoutmon grumbled as he crossed his arms. "Where the hell are we going to get a giant mixer on short notice?" it was at that moment that he and Taiki caught each other's eyes, and, with sly grins breaking out on each of their faces, they turned towards Dorulumon.

"Oh No." The wolf frowned.

* * *

_*Cue DIGIXROS!*_

"DORULUMON!" Taiki ordered, holding out his Xros Loader. "STARMONZ!"

**"I hate you so much right now." **Dorulumon said flatly.

**"Please, brother! Reconsider!" **Starmon gulped.

**"NOOO!" **The Pickmons cried out in horror.

_**"DIGI-XROS!"**__  
_

When the light faded, Dorulumon's tail had been equiped with the LOL-Dorulu-copter blades, only this time folded at such an angle as to form a single mixer blade. Dorulumon sighed as Cutemon and Spadamon began coating the metal beater with butter with barely restrained giggles. "There goes the last of my pride."

"Aw, relax, sensei!" Cutemon smiled brightly. "I think it's awesome!"

Spadamon laughed. "Oh man, I am so going to write home to mom about this when this stupid war is over!"

"Gee. Thanks." The wolf sighed again.

"That's better." Akari smiled as she looked around, then huffed in annoyance. "Has anyone seen the PawnChessmon and RedPickmon? And we still don't have any bananas!"

"We'll go find them!" Shoutmon said, grabbing Taiki by the arm before dragging the boy off.

"Oi! You'd Better run!" Dorulumon yelled at them. "I thought we had an agreement about this particular Xros!"

"Sorry Sorry!" Taiki waved as he was dragged off.

"An agreement?" Lopmon asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What agreement?" Cutemon asked as well.

"Uhhh..." The Wolf looked around nervously as Revolomon began laughing like an idiot. "Nevermind."

* * *

"Oi, Taiki." Shoutmon began as they wandered down the halls. "Before you explode at me, let me explain something."

"Why would I explode?" Taiki asked.

"'Cause I asked Zenjirou and Lila to pry on you?" Shoutmon offered.

"You...?" the boy stopped walking.

"Now let me explain." Shoutmon said as he turned around. "You remember how just before we ran into Spadamon we were all seeing things?"

"Yeah." Taiki said with a nod.

"Well, I saw something and I just needed to confirm something about it." Shoutmon turned around again. "Anyways, with everything that's been going on anymore, I just figured...I couldn't ask directly without tipping my hand, ya know?"

"**Yeah, he knows." **Hephaestus preempted the boy. **"We saw something too. Not sure what to make of it, really."**

"Really?" Shoutmon asked.

**"Wanna trade?" **The Denizen offered.

Shoutmon frowned. "Nah. No thanks." he laughed nervously. "Foreknowledge is a dangerous thing."

**"True that."**

"Anyways, I just needed to get that off my chest..." Shoutmon continued. "Can't go keeping secrets while we're wandering across the Digital World, now can we?"

"Nope." Taiki agreed. "It'd make things rather hard to-"

They both stopped as a loud groan came from nearby.

"What was that?" Taiki asked.

"Sounds like our two missing members to me..." Shoutmon sighed. "Come on, let's go find them."

* * *

A minute later, Taiki and Shoutmon stared at the sight before them with horror:

Two severely bloated digimon lying in a pile of giant banana peels.

"What." Shoutmon said flatly.

"We got 'em all prepared for ya...!" Problem Chessmon gave a thumbs up.

"Blurghhle..." The red pickmon...somehow having managed to eat ten of the giant bananas...rolled by.

"What." Taiki said flatly.

"This is enough peels...right?" The chessmon asked. "Urgh...I don't think we could prepare another one even if we wanted to..."

The red Pickmon... yeeesh, dude, how could such a tiny guy get so big?

**"What."** Hephaestus said flatly.

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT!" Akari practically exploded at Taiki's Xros Loader.

_"We ate all the insides, just like WaruMonzaemon said to!"_ The Chessmon was crying. _"We didn't know that was the wrong way to prepare them! We're sorryyy!"_

"That cheating bastard." Shoutmon growled. "So now what do we do? We don't have any bananas!"

("oh yes, we have no bananas, We have no bananas todayyy!" Lila sanb to herself.)

**"THIRTY-TWO MINUTES!"**Matadormon called out.

"And we're running short on time!" Zenjirou added. "Whatever we bake will take at least half an hour with what we have left to mix up!"

For a few moments, they all stood there thinking...

"Sweet Potatoes." Lunamon said suddenly.

"Huh?" Akari turned to face the bunny.

"My mom used to make Sweet-Potato cakes!" Lunamon said. "It won't be that hard to change the recipe! We just need to add some flour and a another egg to the mix!"

"I saw some sweet potatoes when we were looking before." Taiki started. "I can go back and get them!"

"Go!" Akari ordered. "Get as many as you can carry!"

"Right!" Taiki jumped off the ledge and summoned his jet wings to soar off towards the food alleyway.

Akari turned to Lunamon and Spadamon. "Get the recipe changed! We'll need it ready as soon as possible!"

"I'll whisk in the eggs in!" Spadamon said as he drew his sword.

"Cutemon!" Akari turned to the digimon. "Take Lopmon and get the oven pre-heated!"

"Yosh!" both bunnies saluted before running off.

"Zenjirou!" Akari turned next. "Get read to chop potatoes like you've never chopped before!"

"Can do!" The Kendo master saluted before running off to find the Starmonz Brigade, who had wandered off to wash off the butter that they had been greased with.

"Let's make sure this thing get's done!" Akari clenched her fists.

* * *

A minute later, Taiki was back, carrying two whole large Sweet-Potatoes with his smack-hands transformation.

"That's going to have to work!" Lunamon confirmed. "We'll just have to use a smaller baking dish!"

"CHORD CRUSHER!" Zenjirou soon went to work chopping and peeling the potatoes with single swipes almost immediately.

"Akari! Bad news!" Lopmon ran up.

"What is it?" The girl asked.

"Wizardmon couldn't get the oven working earlier, and we've only just figured out why!" Lopmon continued. "The oven's power cord was cut somehow!"

Matadormon chimed in from across the room. "That's the unfortunate result of the mixer-blender incident, I'm afraid! With their captain...disposed by the Mixer, their second in command jumped into the blender when it was set to... Pulverize." he seemed to shudder. "The whole device couldn't handle the load and it exploded! I suppose the oven's power cord was an unfortunate casualty. Someone make a note to fix that!"

Everyone shuddered at the event's retelling, even the Monzaemon team on the other side of the kitchen.

(One of the fluffy pink bears even started crying, yelling "WHY! Why Kagarien-Chan! WHY DID YOU DO _**IIIIITTTT**_?" as she ran off to the nearest rest room while sobbing uncontrollably.)

Moving right along as if it didn't even happen. "Cutemon says he can get it working when we're ready to bake, but we'll be cutting it close!" Lopmon finished.

"We'll roll with it!" Akari said, pointing to the roof. "Even if we have to destroy this entire kitchen with the raging fires of Xros Five Knight Burst Mode's Finishing attack, we WILL bake our Potatoe Cake!"

As if putting icing on the cake, A Pucchiemon quietly dropped an orange version of Starmon's shades onto the girl's nose.

The sight seemed to intimidate the Monzaemon team, causing another one to run off crying, yelling "OH KAMINA-SAMA! PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEE!"

...Nobody paid any attention to him, however. Not even his team-mates.

"POTATOES CHOPPED!" Zenjirou and Lila chimed in.

"Throw 'em in!" Akari ordered.

**"OUR PLEASURE!"** Hephaestus roared as he summoned the smack-hands again, picked up the bowl full of chopped potatoes, and quite literally _threw _them into the Cake mix.

"NOW, DORULUMON!" Lunamon signaled.

**"DORULU TORNADO!"**The whirlwind of an attack slammed into the cake mix, swirling everything together into the air and then downwards into the baking pan.

That done, Ballistamon, making his first appearance this episode, took the bowl and lugged it over to the un-powered oven. "N'Gah!" he said after throwing the pan in but before he slammed the door shut.

"Everyone!" Cutemon said. "I'm going to have to sing!"

Dorulumon paled. "Oh no."

"What's wrong with his singing?" Terezie the Pawn Chessmon asked.

"You'll see..." Dorulumon quickly jumped into Taiki's Xros Loader.

**"HARMONIC SYMPHONY!"**Cutemon called out one of his rarely used attacks.

...Moments later, as Cutemon began singing some song I can't be bothered to find lyrics for in a very, very, high-pitched voice.

So high in fact, that you couldn't hear anything beyond a single high pitched tone coming out of the bunny's mouth.

That's why I can't be bothered to find the lyrics. You wouldn't have been able to even hear them anyways.

Nope, not being lazy what so ever.

Everyone covered their ears at the sound.

And I mean EVERYONE.

Every living soul within Sweets Zone covered their ears, or wished they could.

But, miraculously, the oven turned on and, strangely, began glowing with green energy.

The Potato Cake inside began glowing as well...

After what seemed like an eternity to them, only a few seconds to you readers, and what was actually around twenty-eight minutes of real time sound manipulation...

The oven's timer "DING"ed, and Cutemon stopped singing and fell to his hands an knees, panting at the exhaustion.

"ow..." he said, his voice hoarse. "someone remind me never to do that again?"

Ballistamon quickly pulled the giant cake out of the oven, and everyone stared at it...

The cake was burnt.

But...

Somehow...

It had grown while inside the oven into a giant drill like shape, obviously in honor of Dorulumon's drill, before it had gotten burnt, and, therefore, would retain it's shape even after being cut into.

* * *

Matadormon had the two Desserts brought before him, and had each team stand underneath giant hammers, suspended from the ceiling.

"Whichever of us looses gets squashed flat." WaruMonzaemon explained. "And the remaining team becomes top chef."

"Explain your dish, WaruMonzaemon." Matadormon said.

"It is a triple tier Chocolate Cake!" the Demonic Monzaemon exclaimed very loudly. "It has Strawberries, Oranges, Blueberries, AND PINEAPPLEEEEE!" he held the E for a good three to four seconds. "All mixed into it and on the outside is a delicious chocolate-coconut frostingggg!"

Matadormon had a slice cut from the Chocolate Cake and had it brought before him, where he quietly sampled it's flavor.

WaruMonzaemon gave a evil smile at Xros Heart. "Good luck beating that, loosers."

"Cross Beaters." Matadormon called out after a few minutes. "Explain your...interesting looking dish!"

"This is our Sweet-Potato Cake." Akari explained. "We were going to make Banana bread instead, but we couldn't find any bananas that were ripe enough!" she sighed. "But we made due, and we apologize for the odd shape and it's burnt-ness. The oven wasn't working properly, and we had to, again, make due."

"Yes..." Matadormon shook his head behind his curtain. "Quite an ordeal that one."

A slice was cut from the drill...

* * *

**"RANDOM LASER!"**

The door to the cage holding the poor prisoner chefs inside fell down to the ground with a thunderous crack.

"Not bad." The jet-girl smirked as the chefs began cheering at their new-found freedom. "They didn't even flinch!"

* * *

A whole ten minutes had passed... And WaruMonzaemon seemed even more confident. "You guys are gonna die!" he grinned.

...Only a moment later for the giant rubber mallets above the Monzaemon team to fall and lightly "PAP" them all on the head with a "SOOSH!"ing woosh of air.

"OW! WHat the!" WaruMonzaemon gasped in surprise.

"This Sweet Potato Cake is simply divine!" Matadormon said as he stepped out from behind the curtain. "I had to eat more and more and more!"

Needless to say, Xros Heart stared at the 'mon.

He wore an outlandish outfit- Red, baggy, poof-ey pants with some mark over the legs, tied up around his waist with a green scarf...thing. His feet were strapped to shovel like shoes, and he wore a blue vest over pink sleeves...VERY big and VERY wide, that seemed to only barely conceal his five sharp bladed fingers on each hand. Topping him all off was his strangely shaped arrow-like helmet that had...very spiky orange hair reaching out for a good foot and a quarter!

"It's simply fabulous!" Matadormon continued. "The crunchy exterior hides a soft, moist interior that is simply overflowing with energy! Why! I feel like I could dance All! Night! Long!" he began swaying to imaginary music. "La-de-dah, la-de-dah..."

Cutemon paled. "Ah...I guess _That's _what happens when I cook food with my powers..."

Lopmon stared at him. "Ya think?"

"Someone remind me never to do that again." The bunny said. "This is kinda creepy!"

"But-but!' WaruMonzaemon protested. "What about my dish!"

"You've made me nothing but chocolate cakes!" Matadormon growled, pointing a finger at the teddy bear. "I'm sick and tired of chocolate cake from you! NO originality at ALL!"

"Sir!" The Commander Monzaemon gasped, speaking in plain and ordinary Japanese. "Surely you can't mean that!"

"And yoooou!" Matadormon turned the finger towards him next. "You are nothing but a disgrace with your ever-changing voices! Choose an accent and _**STICK TO IT**_!"

"What did we put in that cake again?" Spadamon leaned over and whispered to Lunamon, who was staring at the sight with wide eyes.

"Yes!" Matadormon continued. "I have decided that you all shall not do at all! Not one bit!" he pointed directly at the Monzaemon team. "You all are here-by banished to the Giga-Break project, and Cross Beaters shall be my new number one personal cooking team!"

Every Monzaemon gasped, crying out "WHAT!" at the exact same time.

"NO!" WaruMonzaemon growled. "I shall not let it end like this!"

"Oh?" Matadormon asked, raising an unseen eyebrow. "And how shall you end it then?"

"BY DESTROYING XROS HEART!" WaruMonzaemon growled as he began glowing, and...

Oh, is he really doing the absorbing thing? Didn't the Bagura Generals drop that shtick a while ago? Like, since Jungle Zone?

No?

Well. Really. Those Monzaemon don't look too happy about it..

"SIR! PLEASE RECONSIDERRR!" The Commander Monzaemon cried out in a terrified dialect of Swahiili as he was absorbed into the mix.

When the light show faded, WaruMonzaemon had grown to match the size of the Kitchen stadium, and now had a pizza cutter wheel for his right hand while his left hand had transformed into a giant Spork.

Yes. I just said "Spork."

Get over it.

"Now...NOW!" Pizza-WaruMonzaemon cried out in a firmly Italian accent. "You all shall DIE!"

Akari narrowed her eyes at the pain the bear had just caused by absorbing all those other Monzaemon. "You Jerk!"

_*cue Kougeki Kaishi*_

There was a blinding surge of golden light surrounding Akari exactly at that moment.

Shoutmon jumped back in surprise. "What the hell!"

Wizardmon just laughed and grinned. "Akari! Say "Mode Change" now!"

**"MODE **_**CHANGE!" **_the girl cried out, and, within the blinding aurora of light, you could see her form grow taller from the child like state back into her more teen-aged form. "You're just a sore loser, you know that, right?" Akari growled as she swung her Mic-stand out, pointing it directly at the Giant Monzaemon as her Jacket reformed around her shoulders with a "pop." Somehow, those Orange shades were back on her face, now fused to her funny little V hat with a hinge.

"GRRRR..." WaruMonzaemon growled.

"Shoutmon!" the girl threw her Xros Loader over to the dragon. "Xros Four Now!"

"Yokay!" Shoutmon grinned slightly as he caught the device and spun it around quickly within his hand. **"AKARI!"**he called out.

**"KICKIN' IT!" **The girl called back.

**"BALLISTAMON!"**

**"N'GAH!"**the Robot replied, speaking for the second time this entire episode.

**"DORULUMON!"**

**"ROGER!"**Dorulumon revved his drils, preparing for action.

"**STARMONZ!"**

**"HAIII!"**Starmon called out.

**"YEAH!"**The Pickmon grinned.

**"DIGI-XROS!"**

_**"DIGI-XROS!"**_

A moment later, the Star Blade was leveled at Monzaemon as Akari called out triumphantly. **"XROS UP! XROS FOUR!"**

Despite the helmet, all those inside the Xros smirked.

Pizza-WaruMonzaemon roared and jumped forward. **"PIZZA CUTTER!"**he swung his pizza cutter arm, revving the blade up like a chainsaw.

With one hand gripping the sword, Xros Four brought up the Star Blade and blocked the saw. "Can't abscond bro!" Starmon quiped as, not a moment later, Xros Four's free arm came from below and socked the over-stuffed teddy bear in the gut, sending the mad chef backwards.

**"SPORKY BARD!"**Pizza-WaruMonzaemon threw his Spork-arm forward, and, although Xros Four blocked the attack, it wasn't one that would cause very much damage due to the blunt ends.

However, the attack was an concussion attack, causing an explosion right then and there in the Kitchen.

The Battle continued, however, despite the smoke that filled the air and obscured everyone'e eyesight.

"**FOUR VICTORIZE!"**

"**FORK OF DOOM!"**

**"BURNING STAR CRUSHER!"**

**"PIZZA CUTTER!"**

Soon, A resound "CRACK" was heard, and then the smoke began floating out through a newly made doorway in the far wall.

The battle had moved outside.

**"PIZZA CUTTER!"** Pizza-WaruMonzaemon swung his saw cutter down, which Xros Four blocked with ease.** "FORK OF DOOM!"** the Spork Arm had transformed into a Fork Arm now, having lost the spoon like properties with the Sporky Bard attack. Xros Four quickly broke off the first block to catch the fork between the prongs, but this left them open to the renewed Pizza Cutter!

"AKARI!" Shoutmon growled as the Digi-Xros was put on the defensive. "Damn it! Xros Four's sword just isn't enough!"

"Use me then!" Spadamon said as Xros Four jumped away from a combo attack. "Xros Me in and I'll use my weapon form!"

"What?" Shoutmon blinked. "What Weapon form?"

"Didn't Sparrow tell you?" Spadamon said. "They gave me the ability to turn into a lance!"

"You can do what now?" Shoutmon blinked.

"Just roll with it!" Spadamon began glowing blue. "Trust me on this! It'll work!"

Shoutmon sighed, but looked up at the battle. "Well, then..." He brought up the Xros Loader. "Why the hell not?"

_*Cue DIGI-XROS!*_

"XROS FOUR!" Shoutmon ordered.

"Y'okay!" The Digi-xrossed form jumped into the air, backflipping over WaruMonzaemon as they transformed into a beam of red energy.

"SPADAMON!" Shoutmon continued.

"Let's go!" The bear warrior jumped up into the sky as well, turning into a blue beam of energy.

**"DIGI-XROS!"**

_"DIGI-XROS!"_

The two beams of energy began swirling together in the air, before slamming together in a massive explosion of light.

_*cut to WE ARE XROS HEART!*_

When the light show faded, Xros Four came crashing down towards Pizza-WaruMonzaemon, now equipped with a massive lance on their left hand, with a mainly silver body but having a blue guard around the hand-wrist area, making it look slightly like Spadamon's helmet armor. **"SOUL RESONANCE! XROS FOUR SPEAR!"**

_Stand up my friend!_

"What the!" WaurMonzaemon gasped as he nearly dodged being pierced by the spear.

_It's unstoppable, this BURNING SOUL!_

"You just can't take loosing well, can you?" Akari asked the bear. "You cheated by telling our friends to eat the bananas we needed by making them think it was the right way to prepare it!"

_No boundaries can stop us,_

"So what if I did?" WaruMonzaemon growled. "Matadormon should have known better than to let you guys win! I won't take humiliation like this!"

_You're not alone._

_"Quick!"_ Spadamon said, not just from within the Xros, but also somehow from his own face reflecting off of the spear's surface. _"I have a lightning attack!"_

_My Bond with my friends is my trump card!_

_"Gotcha!"_ Akari grinned. **"RESONANCE...!"** Xros Four S raised the lance above their head, and summoned a massive burst of static energy down from the cloudy sky. When the silver metal was glowing with a bright white energy, they lowered it down and pushed forward as hard and as fast as they could. **"CASCADE!"**

_I'll burn up this life of mine and RO-A-RRRR!_

Pizza-WaruMonzaemon was the one on the offensive now, leaping backwards to prevent being hit by the spear. "W-What are you!"

_Now let's fuse together as one into a Great Xros!_

"We're the scourge of all evil in the universe!" the Digi-Xros roared. "And we're going to kick your ass!"

Pizza-WaruMonzaemon gasped as he had to furiously block not only the Spear attack, but also the now renewed sword strikes- With the Star Blade now glowing with the same white energy.

_"**!CERTAIN KILL!"**_

_Give me everyone's exploding shouts!_

"**DOUBLE XROS RESONANCE CASCADE!" **Xros Four S brought both sword and spear down in a synchronized move- First stabbing WaruMonzaemon with the spear, and then slashing into his torso with the Star Blade.

_Now lets be born with fangs of tomorrow into a Great Heart!_

Warumonzaemon let loose a cry of pain as pure electricity coursed through his body from two sources, often arcing between the two sources and straight through his poor, weak little Digi-Core.

_Oh! Hit 'em with all we've got and rise up!_

The Teddy bear exploded into data almost immediately.

_WE ARE XROS HEART!_

* * *

Matadormon was nowhere to be found when Xros Heart searched the building, apparently the sneaky little bastard had planned on using WaruMonzaemon's outraged reaction to sneak away during the heat of battle.

"Well, what now?" Shoutmon asked as they looked around the destroyed kitchen.

"Well..." Taiki said as he looked around. "We wait for Nene and Sparrowmon to get back."

"I'm sensing an 'and' in there." Shoutmon crossed his arms.

"Then we descend into the lower parts of the Zone." Taiki narrowed his eyes. "Find out what this "Gigi-Break" Project is, then we go to the next Zone."

* * *

About thirty minutes later, Nene and Sally emerged from the dungeon, leading all of the chefs (identified by their tall, poofey hats and crisp, white aprons) out.

"Taiki." Sally gave a curt nod to the boy.

"Sally." he nodded back.

Nene smiled sweetly at the two of them. "Oh get a room already."

Shoutmon choked on the soda he had been drinking, Zenjirou nearly tripped over the still slightly bloated Red Pickmon, and Lila dropped the bag of flour she had been holding.

Sally just glared at the girl while Taiki blinked. "Neneeee..." She growled dangerously.

* * *

Meanwhile, one of the chefs, a Cronamon, approached Cutemon. "Hey, you're a Cutemon right?"

"Yeah." he nodded.

"Your given name wouldn't happen to be Simon would it?" the Cronamon asked.

* * *

Everyone looked over in surprise as Cutemon cried out, very loudly, "You met my parents!"

The Cronamon nodded. "Yeah. They shared a cell with me briefly before Matadormon had them transferred away again." he frowned. "They really hoped I'd never find you, really."

"W...Why?" Cutemon asked, eyes wide and starting to brim up with tears.

"Because then they couldn't be sure if you would be safe or not." The Cronamon said. "They said Tactimon had them reserved for some special Project and that you shouldn't look for them if I ever met you. They don't want you getting hurt."

"But...But..." Cutemon sniffed.

"Oi!" Lopmon hopped over, fists clenched, eyes narrowed. "There isn't anywhere else that's safer in the Digital World than with us! And we promised him that if we ever got a lead on his parents, that we'd...!"

"Hey slow down a minute!" Cronamon flinched away, holding his hands out to keep his distance from the bunny girl. "I was just relaying what they wanted me to say! But I know where they are and how to get to them!"

"You do?" Lopmon asked.

"Yeah!" Cronamon said, nodding. "They weren't transferred out of this Zone! Just sent down to work on that weird project Matadormon had running!"

"They're still here?" Cutemon asked.

"YES!" Cronamon nodded, then took off his hat and began searching through it. "Here...!" he pulled out what appeared to be a miniature drill head attached to a looped string out of the hat. "I managed to pickpocket this off of one of the Troopmon when they came for your parents! I think it's some sort of key!"

"A drill?" Lopmon took the key-drill-thing. "What the...?"

"It's like Dorulumon's!" Cutemon gasped. "But it's rougher! too many grooves!"

"It _**IS **_a Key!" Lopmon grinned. "And I know just where the key-hole is!"

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

NEXT TIME!

"ZOMBIEEEES!"

"They're just Raremon!"

"Oley! Prepare to die, Xros Heart!"

"That's...!"

"I...WILL... NOT... CRYYY!"

**"CUTEMON! SHOUTMON XROS FIVE! DIGI-XROS!"**

"Next time: DIGIMON XROS WARS: _GALAXY XROS! Cutemon's family rescue!_"

"You think **THAT **will stop Giga-Breakdramon? You fools!"

"We won't turn our backs on anyone!"

* * *

**THE PART WHERE THINGS GET HARRY. AND NO, I DON'T MEAN THE MOLE-MAN.**

Clubs Deuce was not having a good night by a long shot. That was what he was thinking as his eyes opened to see the street swaying below him.

Well, being a part of the Midnight Crew had it's advantages and disadvantages. One of the advantages was having to sleep all day and wake up with the setting of the sun. No-bossy people to boss you around at the dead of night.

A Disadvantage was thus:

Being a mobster tended to leave you hanging some times.

Quite literally in Deuce's case, he was tied up to a wrecking ball hook that was hanging from a crane...Oh, and Konata the Togemogumon was tied up right next to him too.

"About time you woke up!" The girl said with a smile. "We're almost back to the bar!"

"Whu...?" Deuce's eyes snapped fully open as his brain caught up to where he was. "What the!"

"Sorry to leave you hanging like this, Deuce!" Spades Slick called from the crane's cockpit. "But we're delivering an ultimatum, and two prisoners is more convincing than one!"

"We'll let ya down once we have the Code Crown, okay?" Droog called up from the hood of the crane. "Just sit back and relax for now!"

_"HOW CAN I RELAX WHEN I'M HANGING TEN FEET **IN! THE! AIR**!"_ Deuce yelled down at them.

"And what makes you think they even have the Code Crown anyways?" Konata threw in. "I've been singing there for years and I've never gotten the thing!"

"They're Xros Heart." Boxcars said nonchalantly. "They've been beating Bagura at every corner for over a month now. If they haven't gotten it by now..."

* * *

"How the hell have we NOT gotten this Code Crown by now?" Shoutmon asked as he drank down some ice cold water.

"You've got me." Wizardmon said as he stirred his coffee. "I've never been much of a singer."

"Oi.." Shoutmon looked up at Astamon. "Got any clue?"

"Not really." The bartender shrugged. "The Code Crowns are picky things."

"Meh..." Shoutmon sighed. "If only there were somebody to fight, the Code Crowns usually show up after we give Bagura a good smack down."

Almost as soon as he said that, the entire building shook as an explosion occurred outside.

**"ATTENTION."** came a suave, British voice over a loud speaker. **"THE FELT IS HERE AND WE'RE HERE FOR YOUR CODE CROWN! PLEASE, HAND IT OVER TO US AND NOBODY WILL GET HURT!"**

"Who are 'the Felt'?" Wizardmon asked.

"The _other _Local gang that's been giving us trouble." Kazemon said as she and Wizemon returned to the main bar room. "

* * *

_*Cue Kougeki Kaishi*_

**"DORULU TORNADOOO!"**

**"DOUBLE IMPACT!"**

The red-painted Tankmon smirked as the two attacks brushed off of his armor, which had bright yellow "11"s painted in random spots. "You'll have to do better than that to defeat ol' Matchsticks!"

"damn!' Dorulumon growled.

"What's this guy's armor made out of?" Beelzebmon asked.

**"RELOAD!"**Kiriha roared.

A moment later, Gureimon and MailBirdramon entered the fray.

**"MEGA FLAME!"**

The Witchmon in a black suit with a matching wide brimmed hat laughed as she danced around the flames. "You think fire will melt _**this **_Snowman?" The 8 on her hat glimmered in the light. "Think again!"

**"PLASMA CANNON!"**MailBirdramon targeted the Witch, but balked in surprise as a Mecurymon absorbed the attack in his mirrors instead.

"The name's Quarterz." The Mecurymon said in a gruff, New-York accent, as a "14" reflected briefly on his mirrors. "And you're outta luck!"

The attack bounced back towards the mechanical bird with a dark twist from the shady looking mirrors.

"Uh oh." MailBirdramon froze up.

**"HEAVY SPEAKER!"**A barrage of sound waves rushed forward towards the man with a cue ball over his head.

The man simply brushed the dirt off of his white suit once the dust settled. "Hmf." He said in that same British accent. "You think that's going to affect me? Simple sound waves?"

**"SOUL CRUSHER!"**Akari sang a burning blaze of fire right at the man.

**"FIRE STOPPER!" **The Tankmon rolled in front of the attack and...

Fired a fire-extinguisher from his nose.

The two attacks collided, and the resulting explosion caused Akari's attack to fizzle out.

"Now then." The cue-ball man said as he adjusted his suit collar. "My name is Professor Scratch, I lead the Felt, these fine associates around me." Even though you couldn't see it, you could practically hear him smirking. "I've heard you've gone and collected this Zone's Code Crown. Now, I can't go letting perfectly good strangers go and take the object I've worked so hard to find, so..." you could just IMAGINE his eyes narrowing. "Hand it over."

"We don't have it you dummies!" Lopmon swung into action. **"BLAZING ICE!"**

The attack bounced off of the cue ball head and into the air. "Nonsense. You're Xros Heart!"

"Damn..." Akari frowned. "Sometimes our reputation gets a bit too big, I think..."

"Oi...!" Shoutmon growled as he, Taiki, Sally, and Nene ran up. "What's going on?"

"These guys are just giving us grief!" Lopmon growled.

Shoutmon glanced over at Taiki. "Oi! Think it's about time we taught these guys a lesson!"

"Yeah." Taiki nodded.

_*Cue DIGIXROS!*_

"Shoutmon!" Taiki ordered.

**"OKAY!"**The future King roared.

"Ballistamon!"

**"N'GAH!"**The robotic beetle pumped his fists into the air.

"Dorulumon!"

**"ROGER!"**The Drill themed wolf jumped to attention.

"Starmons!"

**"HAIII!"**The star flew into the air, surrounded by his silver followers.

**"YEAH!"**they cried out.

"Sparrowmon!"

**"YOSH!"**The girl shifted into her Digimon form.

"DIGI-XROS!" Taiki ordered.

**"DIGI-XROS!"**

There was a blinding flash of light, and then... **"SHOUTMON: XROS FIVE!"**...emerged onto the battlefield.

This... Actually made the Felt members there look up in shock.

Literally, they had to look up.

Xros Five was soaring up high into the sky, straight for the airspace, already gunning for their signature move...

The AirSpace Shattered, allowing Xros Five to gather up the energy of the sub-space for said signature move, named thus-ly:

**"METEOR IMPACT!"**

And then, they descended.

Matchsticks, the Tankmon, and Quarterz, the Mecurymon, were the unfortunate targets, due to their happening to stand next to eachother.

The resulting explosion threw data into the air, not just from the broken parking lot, but also from the two Digimon hit with the attack.

The Witchmon, "Snowman," yelped and began running away, leaving this "Scratch" fellow alone to face Xros Five.

"Oh..." Even though he had a giant cue ball over his head, the shock was apparent on his face as he looked up at Xros Five, now towering over him with the Star Blade ready to slice and dice. "My."

"Feelin' lucky, punk?" Shoutmon asked, eyes narrow.

TO BE CONCLUDED!

...

**A.N.: WHOOO! We're almost done with this Karaoke Segment! Just one more 'chapter' to go! XD Oh, and guess what? THEN WE ONLY HAVE TWO MORE EPISODES LEFT OF THE FIRST ARC OF XROS WARS! How awesome is THAT? XD Just wait 'til you see what I have in store for Death Generals! Hehehe... I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! :) _DT**


	28. GALAXY XROS! Cutemon's family rescue!

**A DARK AND CREEPY HALLWAY SOMEWHERE WITHIN SWEETS ZONE_ _ _|**

Water dripped from pipes, and steam could be heard venting from somewhere nearby. Lying in the dirt, barely visible in the low light, were a set of footprints... Matadormon's unique shoe style.

There was a click, and then this very dark hallway was illuminated as a door slid open, revealing it's contents to those outside.

A small form stepped in front of the light source on the other side of the room. "See?" Lopmon said as she tossed the tiny drill key up and down in her hand. "Exactly what I thought would happen." She then addressed those behind her without even turning. "Get your flashlights, we're going Matador hunting."

* * *

_*cue Title theme*_

**"GALAXY XROS! Cutemon's family rescue!"**

* * *

Water splashed under the feet of those walking the tunnel that seemed to be descending further and further down.

The Hallway was illuminated by a several flashlights, held by everyone but only certain ones were actually turned on, as Xros Heart walked down it.

"This is creepy." Shoutmon grumbled. "Why the hell would Matadormon come down here for anyways?"

"It's a good hiding spot," Lopmon said as she lead them forward, looking for any possible places her Drill-Key could fit into, "nobody would want to come down here if they were sane. Not even Matadormon's subordinates."

Kotemon, who had reloaded finally and was itching to give his rival a good smack down, rolled his neck. "I'm surprised ol' Spike-face came down here at all in the first place. He's not one to get his hands dirty unless he can avoid it."

Spadamon, arms crossed behind his head, yawned. "Well, whatever this "Giga-Break" project is, surely it can't be that impressive if it's locked away down here."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Akari said with a frown. "Anything Tactimon's got up his sleeve is bound to be important."

"Agreed." Dorulumon nodded. "Tactimon is the kind of person who has a back up plan for every back up plan for every back up plan for every single plan he makes." He narrowed his eyes. "Whatever "Giga-Break" is, him losing control over it was probably already planned for." He smirked. "I'm betting Tactimon even has a plan to use us to defeat Matadormon in the first place."

"Seriously?" Shoutmon asked. "You think he's planned this?"

"Something's been making me feel off ever since we talked to Lilithmon in the void." Dorulumon explained. "She seemed glad to hear that DarkKnightmon was dead, but apparently didn't want someone to over hear." he glanced around. "Tactimon also said back in Jungle Zone..."

**FLASHBACK.**

_"At your current level, neigh, at those even higher, I can not even dream of fighting you and winning as I am now." Tactimon smirked under his helmet. "Tell Hinomoto that the next time we meet, I want nothing more than to have a honest duel to see how far she's surpassed her father."_

**END FLASHBACK.**

"A Honest duel?" Dorulumon frowned.

"You know..." Shoutmon frowned. "Tactimon said something else before that...And then with what we found in Akari's Xros Loader..."

"Eh?" Akari looked over at him. "What did you find?"

Taiki looked over at her. "Well..."

"First off, there's what Tactimon said." Shoutmon began.

**FLASH BACK.**

_"You know, Tactimon," Shoutmon started as he tightened his grip on his sword. "You really shouldn't be so cordial with the guy who's about to send you into next week!"_

_"Please." Tactimon scoffed. "I Doubt this new fusion has time travel capabilities."_

**END FLASH BACK.**

"Then when Taiki was fixing the Xros Loader..."

**FLASHBACK.**

_"Physically? Nothing." Hephaestus said. "Not even in the programming. In fact, the ONLY Discrepancy we can find is that some of it's internal clock settings are twenty years fast."_

_"Eh?" Everyone stopped at that, especially Shoutmon._

_"The clock's ahead?" he asked._

_"The 'Time Since Activation' clock is Twenty Years fast." Taiki nodded. "Even weirder, since it says the original activation date is sometime next year."_

**END FLASHBACK.**

"So maybe the clock's broken?" Akari suggested.

"We thought so too." Lopmon said. "But the Xros Loaders always sync to local time. The ONLY way the original activation date could be from next year is if it was actually activated on that date. It's one of the things hardwired into the programming."

"**And it Can't be because it's an older model with bad programming."** Hephaestus added. **"I tried messing with the clock on Nene's Xros Loader while we were working on it and I found something even more disturbing."**

"What?" Nene asked, stopping in her tracks. "Is it something to do with Dark Knightmon?"

"The Original Activation date was years ago." Taiki said. "Around when you and Kotone were pulled into the Digital World."

"Well that makes sense." Sally said with a nod. "That's when DarkKnightmon sent the Xros Loader and Nene took it."

**"The Disturbing part is that the Version number of the Operating System is smaller than the one on Akari's."** Hephaestus explained. **"I Checked Taiki's after the last fight on a hunch. It's activation date is when he was pulled to the Digital World, and it's version number is somewhere in-between the two other Xros Loaders we've looked at."**

"That is disturbing." Zenjirou frowned as he stared at his Xros Loader.

"The energy storms." Shoutmon deduced with a snap of his fingers. "That's got to be it."

"Agreed." Taiki nodded. "We've been teleported from one Zone to another before, and with the last surge, we all saw things from different points of time."

"So..." Sally began. "You think Tactimon's from the future?"

"It makes sense." Dorulumon frowned. "Actually, it makes a lot of things make sense."

"Like?" Lopmon asked.

"Like the fact that the three Generals used to hold private conversations that had nothing to do with the planning stages of the war." Dorulumon said. "The bits and pieces that people were able to gather made no sense in context. Just some far-away land no-one had heard of before."

"What was it called?" Akari asked.

"They called it 'Digi-'" Everyone stopped.

"Well. That's unexpected." Wizardmon said with a frown.

Cutemon, who had been silent all this time as he thought about his parents, trembled as he clenched his fists. "OH COME ON!"

Before Xros Heart lay a branched path.

Three forks in the road.

Each tunnel as dark and as gloomy as the last.

Shoutmon sighed. "Alright, looks like we don't have much of a choice." he marched over to the lead position, then turned around to face everyone. "We split into three teams, each with a Xros Loader. We are NOT getting caught with out pants down here. Not like with Arkadimon." He nodded quickly. "We have Four working Xros Loaders, so that means we can afford to double team on one group." He pointed at Zenjirou, Nene, Kotemon, and Lila. "You guys will take the left path." he pointed at Akari. "You're taking Dorulumon, Lopmon, Cutemon, and Wizardmon to the right." he jabbed his thumb over at Taiki. "Taiki, Sally, Spadamon, and I will take the middle corridor." he clapped his hands before anyone could protest. "let's go, people! We've got a mad matador to catch!"

* * *

Speaking of said Mad Matador, Matadormon had arrived at his destination: A massive chamber that was buried under the middle of Sweets Zone entirely.

To be honest, it looked like someone had taken a garbage disposal blade-gnashing-whirling-death-device out of a sink, used a hugenifyer on it, then built a floor around it, then the huge massive walls, then the ceiling, and then topped it all off with a massive, green, octagonal shaped box on the roof, directly above the giant garbage disposal.

Matadormon laughed to himself for a single second, more of a guffaw than a chuckle, before he turned towards the far wall and the ladder that rested there upon. "Xros Heart has fallen for my trap hook line and sinker..." he giggled as he began climbing. "Oh how I wish I could see their faces when I unleash their worst nightmare upon them..."

* * *

"Why are you doing this?" Spadamon asked, not above a whisper, as he narrowed his eyes.

"Like I said." Shoutmon grinned at the 'mon. "Things're in motion already. I just chose groups at random!"

"Like hell you did!" Spadamon growled, the hair on his tail flaring up like a cat's. "You did not make random groups! That was a deliberate choice!"

"Well we can't all make random decisions that seem like deliberate choices, now can we?" Shoutmon said with wry smile.

"You...You...!" Spadamon clenched his fists. "oh I swear if I didn't hate that dumb stupid quadrant system to the ends of the earth...!"

"What quadrant system?" Shoutmon asked, blinking in confusion.

"Never you mind!" Spadamon poked the Dragon in the chest before huffing and storming down the hallway, which seemed to be leveling out now, and not going down as far.

Shoutmon glanced backwards at Sally and Taiki, apparently they were too engrossed with their own conversation to have noticed his conversation.

"So you really think there's time travel involved?" Sally was asking.

"It makes sense when you look at everything." Taiki answered. "The dimensional rifts, the mis-matched dates on the Xros Loaders... Something's not right and time travel's the only way to piece it all together."

"Do you think it's got something to do with the Bagura Empire?" Sally asked. "I know Baguramon, their leader, has an attack called 'Dimensional Storm', so..."

"It could be." Taiki shrugged. "The Code Crown absorbed the power of a device that was designed to reset a whole timeline when it was destroyed. If Bagura's after it for that fact alone, not to mention the ability to format the Digital World whatever way he likes..."

"Still..." Sally frowned. "My mom always told me there was 'no such thing as time travel' and that it was just a 'literary device used to create mischief by untalented writers', which never really made sense to me since she loved..." She took a moment to think back about something. "Doctor Who! The whole show's about time travel! Heck, they even had an AWESOME time-travel plot in the Sixth series!"

"Really?" Taiki blinked. "I don't remember that one."

"Well, the Eleventh Doctor..."

Shoutmon tuned them out and marched on ahead after Spadamon. "Oi! Wait up!"

* * *

Zenjirou's group was the first to actually find something.

"Ewww..." Lila grimaced as she stared at the slobbering beast blocking their path. "What the heck is this thing?"

"It's a Raremon." Kotemon said, disgusted. "What one's doing here, I have no clue."

"What do we do about it?" Nene asked.

"Just walk around it." Kotemon said with a shrug.

And so the quartet of tunnel explorers worked their way around the slobbering Raremon, covering their noses as they did such.

A few moments after the group had left the beast behind, and it's eyes grew accustomed to the dark again...

Raremon turned around and began pounding after them, roaring as it went.

"BLARGRARGARGERRAHHH!"

In a single second, everyone stopped, turned around, widened their eyes in shock at the sight of Raremon chasing them, then, finally, they absconded as fast as their legs could carry them.

"!W!H!A!T!" Kotemon cried out in terror. "Raremon are NOT **THIS **_**FAST**_!"

"It's a Zombieeeee!" Lila screamed.

"Reload!" Nene held out her Xros Loader. "Monitamonz!"

In a flash, the trio of green Monitamon reloaded from the light pink Xros Loader. "Moni!" Without missing a beat, they joined into the run.

"What's the situation?" One of the Monitamon asked.

"Raremon's chasing us!" Nene explained. "It must be a sentry!"

The Trio of Monitamon glanced back, then jumped into the air in surprise. "NO WAY!" they returned to Nene's Xros Loader without missing a beat.

_"Sorry, Nene-san!"_ the female Monitamon replied. _"But we can't fight that thing!"_

"Looks like I'm up then!" Zenjirou pulled out his Xros Loader and held it high.

_*Cue Kougeki Kaishi*_

**"STARMON!"** Zenjirou ordered. **"PICKMONZ!"**

**"HAIII!"**Starmon reloaded.

**"YEAH!"** The Pickmonz joined him.

_"DIGI-XROS!"_

**"DIGI-XROS!"**

There was a flash of light surrounding Zenjirou's Xros Loader, and when it faded, the Delta Rare Star Sword was held in his hands.

The Raremon, galloping at full speed, only paused in it's gallop for a brief moment at the bright flash of light...And then began rolling head over heals towards them as its body kept it's forward momentum.

"Yokay!" The kendo master spun around and brought the glowing blade down on Raremon. **"CHORD CRUSHER!"**

The Poor Raremon was hit with the strike, cutting it straight down the middle into two even pieces that just kept on rolling on past them before crashing into something not too far ahead.

For the moment though, everyone just took the moment to take deep breaths and reflect on what had just happened.

"That. Was scary." Lila breathed.

"Raremon don't usually charge people like that." Kotemon frowned. "You're probably right about it being a sentry."

"Thanks." Nene smiled slightly.

"Which means..." Zenjirou narrowed his eyes. "Whatever it crashed into is what it was guarding."

* * *

Indeed, the room the Raremon was guarding was directly ahead, and ten times as creepy.

Digimon were suspended from giant IV bags, and each bag was connected to a wire that seemed to feed off to somewhere else.

"w..What is this place?" Lila shuddered.

Let's...Let's follow those wires, shall we?

* * *

Up one level, we reunite with Taiki's group in what appeared to be some sort of control room. Machines covered with cloths were scattered all over the dark chamber; while the wires from below connected into them in a fairly obvious way that practically screamed "Jurry-rig," and then carried themselves away to some other part of this strange laboratory. The machines- despite being covered, indicating misuse- were still humming away without a care in the world.

"What kind of a freak show is this Matadormon anyways?" Shoutmon frowned as he shined his flashlight onto a slightly faded poster on the wall. "Just look at this! 'Under no Circumstances should anyone press the red button.' Heh! Anyone who sees this is going to want to press that button out of spite!"

"The technology here looks like something my dad would use." Sally mused aloud as she pulled a cloth off of a machine.

Taiki pulled a cloth off of what looked like it was a desktop station. "Ahha!" It was: A perfectly ordinary Desktop computer that seemed to be set to standby mode.

"I don't understand what any of this is doing down here." Spadamon frowned. "None of these computers were in the other shipments he had brought in, so they must've been in that box..."

"What other shipments?" Shoutmon asked.

"Stupid things like giant kitchen appliances." Spadamon said. "Sweets Zone already has tons of them lying around, so why would Matadormon and Tactimon have more of them delivered?"

After a few minutes of looking, someone finally found something:

"**These Computers are old."** Hephaestus said as he and Taiki looked through the available documentation on the desktop computer. **"Really old. Twenty years at least."**

"They look brand new though." Shoutmon frowned.

**"That's because they've been constantly repaired and maintained."** Hephaestus continued. **"The journal-log on this computer insists that whenever one breaks down, something's on the verge of breaking out of containment."**

"Something?" Shoutmon frowned. "I don't like the sound of that."

**"What's even stranger is that they're using some of my work in this!"** Hephaestus frowned as he scrolled through a different program. **"How the hell did they even manage to get a hold on the Xros Loader's Data Vault program? Completely ignoring the fact that it's been heavily modified to prevent **_**whatever**_** it is from breaking loose! Almost like it's not enough to keep whatever it is stable..."**

"I'm telling you, these look like my dad's computers." Sally said as she looked over one particular console. "Right down to the pointless blinking lights!"

"Sally's father got the original Xros Loader, didn't he?" Taiki asked the Denizen in his head. "Remember when Wisemon was showing us the past, and..."

**"You're right."** Hephaestus sighed. **"I completely spaced it out...That explains the Xros Loader programming at least...But what the hell! There's no way he could have had time to jury-rig something like this up in the short time they were all here in the Digital World!"**

"Oi." Spadamon called out as he pointed his flash light up at something on a nearby wall. "Come look at this!"

Shoutmon wandered over while Taiki and Sally looked up. "yeah?" Shoutmon asked. "What is it?"

Spadamon said nothing, but instead stepped back so that his flashlight illuminated more of the wall.

Taiki and Hephaestus gasping nearly simultaneously did not go unnoticed by everyone else.

**"So that's what this is all about."**The Denizen breathed shallowly.

"Breakdramon." Taiki narrowed his eyes.

Indeed, the full wall mural was of the dangerous Digimon that had been seen in the future-vision, with the disturbing caption "Press the Red button to End the World." written on the top and bottom.

"Well." Shoutmon gulped. "I guess that explains the 'something' bit now, doesn't it?"

* * *

Matadormon settled down into his little chair and smirked as his fingers ran over the controls before him. "Hehe..." he giggled like a child. "Oh Xros Heart...Such fools..."

He pressed the "Giant, Big, Red, Threatening Button That Must Never Ever Be Pressed Under ANY Circumstances (TM)" in the center of the console above him.

"Prepare to die now, my little snacks!"

He then proceeded to laugh like an idiot who thought he knew better and didn't know when to stop making things worse...

...For himself.

* * *

Suddenly, the machines around them started beeping loudly as if they had gone into cardiac arrest.

"What the hell?" Shoutmon growled.

"I didn't press anything!" Spadamon gulped.

"Not." Sally narrowed her eyes. "Good."

* * *

Suddenly, the Digimon in the plastic bags began writhing in pain as the liquid around them glowed with a diluted green glow.

"What the-!" Nene took a step back.

"Guys!" Lila squeaked as a groan came from behind them. "We've got company!"

The Raremon that had been chopped in half was now marching towards them from two separate directions.

"Z-Z-ZOMBIE!" The flower girl squealed in terror.

"There's more!" Kotemon growled as he watched the green energy flow down into the cords and then up into the ceiling. "Something's happening!"

Indeed it was, that green energy was DATA- all necessary Data for one certain Digimon to live was being stripped forcibly from these poor captives...But their suffering didn't end there.

No, this strange liquid only took enough data to remove their individuality, transforming each and every one of them into a slimy creature...

...Raremon...

...That then proceeded to break out of their bags once their data had been removed.

"Correction." Lila said calmly. **"ZOM_BIES_!"** she squealed again.

"Wh-!" Zenjirou gulped as they were surrounded on all sides by Raremon. "This...Is not good!"

"Daaataaaa..." The Raremon entoned. "Daaataa!"

"Zenjirou?" Nene frowned as she pulled out her Xros Loader.

"Right, Nene-chan." He pulled out his own.

* * *

The green energy from below flowed into the machines around them. Hephaestus growled in annoyance as the computer he had been using crashed with a dreaded Blue Screen of Death. **"No! No! NO! You are NOT doing this!"**

"What's wrong?" Shoutmon asked.

Taiki turned to face them, horror in his eyes, as he said his next words as slowly as possible. "Someone pressed the red button."

* * *

Akari's group stopped in surprise as the green tubes that had appeared in their tunnel a little while ago were filled with blinding energy.

"What the!" Dorulumon growled.

"This isn't good!" Wizardmon frowned. "This energy...! It doesn't feel right..."

As if to punctuate this, Cutemon suddenly screamed out as he pressed his hands up against his head-phones. "NO! NO NO NO _**NO**_!"

"Cutemon!" Akari reached out for the bunny, whose body was starting to glow in a similar green glow.

* * *

"System's crashing!" Taiki growled as he tried rebooting the computers around him. "I can't stop it!"

"I can't find the main terminal either!" Sally called out from the other side of the room. "Someone's removed the main circuit breaker from it! Dad always puts it on his core machine just to be on the safe side!"

"We're going to have to do something!" Spadamon gulped as a siren began wailing all throughout Sweets Zone, but most particularly in that room.

**"ROWDY ROCKER!"**

Suddenly, one of the machines exploded as Shoutmon's Mic-stand crashed into it.

A moment later, everything that wasn't a flashlight went dark, and the room became quiet save the quiet sparking from the damaged computer.

"Well..." Shoutmon coughed as he waved away the smoke. "Let's never do that again!"

* * *

The Zombie Raremon stopped in their tracks, not seconds away from forcing their way through the bubble shield both HighVision Monitamon had created around our heroes.

"Why'd they stop?" Lila asked.

"Who cares." Kotemon growled as he looked at the frozen Digimon. "Now's our chance to get the hell out of here!"

* * *

Matadormon stared blankly at the holographic display that had popped up before him. "What."

The message on the display read as follows in a very cutesy font type:

_ERROR: Data Drain halted at 96% Completion due to  
Physical error at Host:  
Callstack Variable Exceptions:  
000X09783456  
000X06745972  
000X10550413  
__000X612-1025_

_Power Upload Failure: Unit K-7-9_

_Exceptions in programming:  
ERROR:Unable to load list  
ERROR: unable to access backup data units  
ERROR: Data loss at Physical Unit K-7-9  
"GigaBreak_Exe" unable to compile  
Program Will Self-Terminate in 10 (TEN) Seconds.  
Press Any Key To Continue. _

**Matadormon: Flip out.**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NINETY-SIX PERCENT ! ?" Matadormon began rocking in his seat, yanking at the controls in front of him with rage and impedance and generally flipping out like a weasel king faced with the impending destruction of his universe by the hands of a Demonic Monster King-pin whose only sworn enemy is a particularly hard boiled detective with the power of **SLEUTH DIPLOMACY**. "WHAT DOES THIS TECHNO-JARGON-BABBLE-BABBLE EVEN _**MEAN**_ ! ?" he cried with annoyance as he began hitting random buttons at random. "WHAT! THE! HELL! DO! **YOU! MEAN! **_**NINETY! SIX! **__**PER**__**! **__**CENT**__**! **_? ! !"

He slammed his head into the console.

* * *

The emergency lighting flickered on, leaving Akari's group alone in a dim, red lit corridor.

Cutemon shuddered.

"Cutemon?" Lopmon asked. "Are you ok?"

"That...That energy..." The boy shivered. "it's not right..."

"You could say that again." Wizardmon muttered to himself.

"Cutemon?" Akari asked. "What happened?"

"It's...it's..."

"Oi." Dorulumon frowned slightly. "What's gotten you all worked up all of a sudden?"

"My parents.." Cutemon managed. "I could hear them crying out..."

"Oh no." Lopmon frowned.

"I..I could..." he gulped. "They said my name..." Cutemon said finally. "My other name...The one my mom gave me..." he looked up at them. "They told me to run."

Akari blinked. All Digimon had two different names, a Species name that most usually went by in diverse groups such as in armies like Xros Heart, and Family names- like in the Human world- that they rarely went by when there were massive groups of the same Digimon in an area, but were more typically used between close family groups- such as between siblings, parent and child, and lovers. "Then that means..." She began.

"They were my parents." Cutemon sniffed as his eyes began to water. "I finally found them and they tell me to run?"

"That Coronamon was right." Lopmon said. "They don't want him to help with whatever's going on..."

"It's one thing coming from a stranger, but..." Cutemon sniffed again, trying to keep from crying. "When I hear it really from them?"

* * *

**"Got it."** Hephaestus said as he brought the desktop computer back online. **"Now let's see..."**

The computer seemed to be running through some sort of automated Disk-Check that was triggered from the crash. Except...

"What's this?" Taiki frowned.

Once it completed, instead of bringing up the desktop, the monitor went black... But it was a grey-ish black of a video, not the black of nothing to show. Furthermore, static began pouring out of the tiny box-speakers that were so common with Desktop computers.

There was a pop from the speakers as the static turned to a single tone while the screen turned a green-ish shade of blue.

A moment later, the video began playing.

_"Well. I suppose there's no getting around this."_ The boy in the video said as he sat down in the chair, revealing his face to the screen. _"Taiki-san, Sparrow-san, Shouto-san."_ blue eyes blinked at the camera, partially hidden behind golden hair. _"Good afternoon."_

"What the...?" Sally blinked.

"Yuu?" Taiki breathed.

_"Yup!"_ The boy in the video smiled. _"That's me!"_

"What the! ! ?" Spadamon jumped back. "How did he...?"

_"Transcript."_ The boy held up a small stack of paper. _"And yes, Sparrow-san, this is like in that one Episode of Series Four."_

"How did he know I was...?" Sally stared at the video.

_"Thinking that? heh."_ The boy grinned some more. _"I think I answered that question already, didn't I?"_

"Yuu..." Taiki stared at the video playing. "What are you doing here?"

_"Well, Taiki-san."_ the boy leaned back in his chair, putting his hands behind his head. _"That's all relative. I'm actually not in the Digital World at all."_ He laughed._ "And yes, I know about it. __I also already know what your theories are at this point of time, you told me all about it already."_

"Well that's a relief." Shoutmon frowned. "We told him about it already?"

_"Just trust me when I say you're all on the right track."_

"What?" Taiki asked. "That Tactimon's a Time traveler?"

_"Spoilers!"_the boy winked.

"Oi." Sally frowned. "Now I know he's just messing with us."

_"To be fair, Sparrow-san. You wrote this out for me in advance."_The boy said as he leaned forward, holding up the stack of paper again.

"What?" She blinked. "I'm intentionally playing out that one episode for my own benefit?"

_"Why yes, yes you are."_ And at that moment, a slightly older looking Sally Sparrow leaned into the camera's view. _"Hi past-me!"_ she gave a cute little wave. _"Hey Past-Taiki!"_ she winked. _"Shoutmon."_ she narrowed her eyes. _"Don't press the green button."_

"What green button?" Shoutmon frowned.

_"Oi."_ A voice from off camera dragged the future Sally back behind it. _"That's enough of that!"_

Taiki blinked as he recognized it. "That's my voice."

**"Exactly the same as that vision we had..."**Hephaestus remarked.

_"Yup, Hephaestus-sama!"_ The boy nodded. _"That's exactly it!"_

"You mean that...?" Taiki began, only to stop as the boy in the video continued.

_"That you're rigging up your own past?"_ A nod. _"Yup!"_

"Why?" Taiki asked.

_"'Cause."_The boy replied.

"Yuu."

_"Actually, I'm surprised you recognized me at this point!"_ the boy began wandering off on a tangent. _"But then again, You still have my goggles at that point of time, so..."_ as if to prove that point, the boy grabbed said goggles from off screen and placed them on his head. _"How do I look?"_

Taiki paled. That explained why he had different goggles in that vision, he'd actually managed to give the boy his goggles back.

_"I'm taking the lack of reaction as: 'pretty good!' Haha!"_

"Yuu..."

"Alright!" Spadamon growled. "Can SOMEONE please tell me what's going on here?"

_"Right, sorry."_ The boy smiled apologetically. _"Down to business..."_ he took a deep breath, then looked down at his script. _"Alright, so apparently I'm going to say this: You're about to fight a Digimon that has armor and weapons that are practically invulnerable."_

"Breakdramon." Shoutmon guessed.

_"Exactly."_ the boy in the video nodded. _"The only way to defeat this guy is to turn his own attack against him."_ he paused for a moment as something caught his attention off camera. _"You want me to say what?"_ There was an impatient tapping from off screen that seemed to be coming from a board of some sort. _"Fine fine..."_ the boy rolled his eyes. _"Taiki-san, Taiki-san says 'don't play by _"His" _rules.' What does that even mean, anyways?"_ The boy narrowed his eyes. _"Taiki. Please stop...Just stop writing it down already! I'm just going to have to say it again anyways!"_the boy got up and left the camera's sights.

Future-Sally then quickly sat down in the boy's seat and gave a small smile. _"Sorry guys, but this is where the transcript ends!"_ she reached up to brush part of her hair out of her eyes, then placed a small hair-clip in to hold it in place. _"So, I'm going to give you some advice about the rift-things!"_

"What the hell." Sally stared at the blank screen. "Why am I so...cheerful again?"

_"Casual Spoilers!"_ future-her winked again. _"Anyways! When the next rift opens, you all need to do one thing: Don't."_

"Blink?" Sally finished.

_"Yup!"_

"Seriously?"

_"Blink and you're a goner!"_ the future her giggled. _"Don't worry though, the worst that you'll have to do is take the long way around!"_ she sighed. _"Okay, enough of this. If I keep going on and on and on, you're just going to take out your gun and-"_

**BANG.**

Everyone flinched away as the screen went blank, and the computer shut down from the new aperture in it's tower of parts.

"She...Knew I was going to do that, right?" Sally asked.

"I'd say so." Shoutmon frowned. "Too bad we can't go back to that, I thought I saw some writing on that hair clip of hers."

"Okay." Spadamon frowned. "Can someone explain to me what the _**hell **_just happened here?"

* * *

**"HEAVY SPEAKER!"**

The wall shattered, allowing Zenjirou's group to abscond through it and into the massive garbage disposal chamber (now dark and dim and without power) just as the Raremon began to gather their wits about them and resume the chase.

Of course, there was just the ever so _tiniest _hint of a drop to the floor below.

Only about one story.

**"AIR MATTRESS!"**

Thankfully, the HighVision Monitamon had that covered with their ninja-skills, managing to create a Ten foot wide, 25 foot long air mattress below the targeted landing zone.

"Ow..." Lila groaned.

Of course, they'd all managed to land on the same spot- namely: each other- so the relative damage sustained from the drop was still slightly higher than it would have been had they jumped one at a time.

**CRASH!**

Of course, Ballistamon, going last, didn't even land on the mattress.

"N'gah." he said simply.

"That's going to leave a mark..." Kotemon grumbled as he readjusted his helmet.

At that moment, on the exact opposite side of the room, Akari's group emerged from the end of their path.

"Zenjirou!" Akari waved as she spoke into the wrister. "Nene!"

"Oi!" Zenjirou called back. "How'd you get all the way over there!"

"We just followed our path to the end." Dorulumon said. "What about you?"

"ZOMBIES!" Lila cried out, not even bothering to use any available wrister, instead opting to point straight up towards the shambling Raremon that couldn't figure out where their prey had gone.

"Oh..." Dorulumon paled. "Slime-crabs in a hat."

Wizardmon raised an eyebrow at the unusual euphinisim, but otherwise did nothing to react to that particular statement; instead, he opted to ask the obvious. "What are Raremon doing down here?"

_"Good Question, my little snacks!"_came a voice over the loud speakers, that seemed to operate on battery.

"Matadormon!" Kotemon growled, fists clenched.

_"Yes, that is me!"_ Matadormon said from his little control room, buried in the massive structure on the roof. _"How _**nice**_ of you to drop by."_

"Oi!" Dorulumon roared into the chamber. "What did you do to Cutemon's parents?"

_"Oh, the Cutemon couple?"_ Matadormon laughed. _"It seems like Tactimon's plan worked to fruition! You're now down here in revenge, instead of simply hunting me down! Hah! Alas, A shame the Tactician won't be able to see this. Despite your little _**sabotage**_ attempt, Giga-Break reached the crucial progress marker, and from here, I can simply use those two rabbits and their incredible Spiral Energy reserves to power up my little weapon of mass destruction and- oh, I suppose this is obvious- _Kill You All._"_His voice dripped with...a tone One can't really describe well. It...Just Dripped with...Drippy...Derpy...ness.

I really screwed that metaphor up didn't I?

Let's try that again.

His voice dripped with sarcasm and hunger on the last three words.

For crying out loud, you could hear him licking his lips.

"Did anyone else get really creep-ed out by that just now?" Lila asked while cowering behind Zenjirou.

"Yes." The boy said, his voice high in pitch due to fear.

"LET MY PARENTS GO!" Cutemon yelled. "Let them go right now or I will rip your tongue out and feed it to you!"

_"Hm, Amusing offer, rabbit. But I doubt you have what it takes to defeat my ultimate weapon...!"_The room suddenly took on a deep, dark red afterglow as warning lights and hazard beacons flashed all over the room. Adding onto the threatening feel of the room was the buzzer that was going off as two bright spotlights shone upwards onto the green box on the roof.

There was a hydraulic wheel on the center that had just been un-sealed, and was now twisting and turning open.

With a loud hiss, the wheel fell off, and the Octagonal box began splitting up into it's eight pieces, each end sliding into the far corners of the room.

There were un-clamping sounds, and then a massive box, dark teal and neon purple in color, began to unfold from it's position on the roof.

The...Creature...was upside down, still attached to the roof as it was, but even at this angle, you could get it's general appearance down in one shot: MASSIVE.

It looked like a Brachiosarous, only mechanical in nature. It had massive, golden drills attached to it's back (much like Dorulumon's); it's head lifted up (down, technically) like it was a massive construction crane- In fact, the two arms that sprouted from it's side WERE construction cranes, turned on their sides- and on top said head was a bubble dome, obviously a force-field protecting the inside glass-dome that contained the cockpit and Matadormon.

Also, the "BREAKDRAMON" lettering that had been printed on it's side had an obvious addition to it: "GIGA" had been written into what little margin space was available before the name in a COMPLETELY different font style. The bastard.

_"GIGA-BUREAKDRAMON!"_Matadormon concluded, as the whole above sequence took no more than fifteen seconds.

Yes, indeed, this monster was named "GIGA-BREAKDRAMON."

It was a force to be reckoned with.

_**"INFINITY BORING!"**_Matadormon ordered as he threw a switch.

Almost immediately, every single drill that adorned this monster (Yes, even the drill on its nose) launched out from their holders, snaking down with a might vengeance as they revved up to nearly impossible speeds.

"SCATTER!" Dorulumon roared.

Thankfully, The Drills had no functioning auto-targeting programs, and GigaBreakdramon had a hard time seeing uniformly, what with its eyes on the sides of its square head as they were, so the drills went wild, missing their intended targets by a wide margin.

And so, with Akari's Group hiding back inside the tunnel they'd emerged from, and with Zenjirou's group having absconded to a nearby alcove, all Matadormon succeeded in doing with his drill attack was wreck the show-room floor.

"Damn it..." Matadormon growled. "I knew I should have made sure that the targeting program worked first!"

It was at that moment that a glowing red spot on a nearby wall caught everyone's attention.

"Oh what now?" Lopmon groaned.

"That looks like...!" Nene began.

A moment later, the wall exploded outwards, scattering debris everywhere.

As the smoke cleared, Two forms became visible- Shoutmon and Taiki- The former with his Mic-stand smoking from an over-powered Soul Crusher attack, and the latter with his fists transformed into their smack-down mode, held triumphantly in a punching position.

"Taiki!" Zenjirou grinned. "He's alright!"

"He didn't run into any Zombies?" Lila asked, overjoyed.

"N'gah!" Ballistamon nodded.

"Oi!" Shoutmon called out. "What the hell's going on out here?"

_"YOU!"_ Matadormon relaunched one of the Drills right towards the opening in the wall. _"YOU'RE THE ONES WHO WRECKED THE SERVERS!"_

Neither of them flinched as the drill approached their position.

And why should they when Taiki simply morphed his right arm into a _matching_ drill, and _punched _the opposing drill into oblivion.

"What the!" Matadormon gasped.

"ALRIGHT TAIKI!" Zenjirou grinned.

"Show 'im who's boss, brother!" Starmon cheered.

"YEAH!" The Pickmonz agreed.

_*cue Kougeki Kaishi*_

"Well then." Shoutmon smirked as the goggle-boy turned his hands back to normal and then wiped the dust off. "Shall we teach this guy a lesson?"

"Let's." Taiki grinned as he pulled out his Xros Loader.

Seeing this as their cue, Nene and Akari raised their Xros Loaders as well.

**"DIGI-XROS!"**the trio called out from opposite sides of the room.

**"SHOUTMON!"**Akari ordered.

**"OKAY!"**The Dragon leaped into the air.

**"BALLISTAMON!"**Taiki ordered.

**"N'GAH!"**the Robot jumped forward from their hiding place.

**"DORULUMON!"**he continued.

**"ROGER!"**The wolf took off, leaving his passengers to the care of Wizardmon.

**"STARMON!"**Akari continued.

**"HAII!"**The Star flung himself after Ballistamon.

**"PICKMONZ!"**Nene ordered.

**"YEAH!"**the Pickmonz leaped after their boss.

**"SPARROWMON!"**Nene concluded.

**"YOSH!"**The Digital-girl flew out after Shoutmon, now back in her Digimon form.

_**"DIGI-XROS!"**_

Five beams of light converged upon each other, forming a brilliant, glimmering Robot in the center of the room, equally as big as GigaBreakdramon- **"SHOUTMON: XROS FIVE!"**

**"METEOR BUSTER ATTACK!"**The Fusion didn't waste time at soaring up into the air, bringing the Star Sword down upon Matadormon's fancy ride.

Of course, GigaBreakdramon had an easier time targeting an enemy that was closer to it.

**"INFINITY BORING!"**

Poor Xros Five just wouldn't cut it for this battle. EVERY SINGLE DRILL came pounding down, smashing into Xros Five's chest, and pushing him into the nearest far wall, a mere SECOND before he would have hit the beast.

Thankfully for Xros Five, the Drills were not very sharp (actually rather dull, which is why Taiki's Drill had been able to pierce through the whole of one), but if they continued pressing forward, eventually something would crack. "GARRR!" Shoutmon growled. "That really tickles!"

"SHOUTMON!" Akari cried out in horror.

"S-Sensei!" Cutemon gasped.

Of course, while Xros Five was distracting GigaBreakdramon and his pilot, Taiki was able to sneak up behind the beast with his jet wings.

**"TAKE THIS YOU LOUSY IMITATION!"**Hephaestus roared as he and his host swung their sword arm through the clamps holding GigaBreakDramon to the roof.

Poor Matadormon's eyes widened in shock as gravity took hold. "Mamma." he whimpered before they fell to the ground below.

The Drill attack against Xros Five stopped as bright, golden light filled the room from above.

The sun was high in the sky, now visible thanks to the clouds that were parting.

In the briefest moments GigaBreakdramon lay overturned on top of the massive garbage disposal, which had now activated- somehow, despite the loss of power to the room- thanks to something lying on top of it.

GigaBreakdramon seemed broken, and battered, and there was no sign of whether or not Matadormon had survived or not...

Then, a mysterious green glow began to cover the robot; Cracks began to vanish, metal began to unbend and snap back into place, the drill that Taiki had broken regenerated and those that remained sharpened considerably: finally, ever so slowly, GigaBreakdramon rose to it's feet.

"Oh you think that will stop GigaBreakdramon?" Matadormon asked through the Digimon's own loudspeakers. "Like I was saying before, the two sources of Spiral Power within this robot- those Cutemon you want so badly- are able to not only power this robot, but also can _heal _any damages done to it!"

However, now with Gigabreakdramon on the ground, Xros Five just didn't care.

**"METEOR BUSTER ATTACK!"**The blazing V shaped fire-sword-strike came blasting down, hitting GigaBreakdramon dead on.

There was an explosion, but any damages were repaired by the green glow.

**"METEOR BUSTER ATTACK!"**

Another explosion- no damage.

**"METEOR BUSTER **_**ATTACK!"**_

**"ATTACK!"**

_**"ATTACK!"**_

_**"**_**A-**_**TACK!"**_

Explosion after explosion.

Nothing damaged this beast.

"HAHAH!" Matadormon laughed as he looked back towards the back of his chamber, where the two Cutemon were held in bags, just like the other Digimon from the zone. "Oh and the amusing thing is, GigaBreakdramon doesn't feel pain at all! All of those attacks you're throwing are being _felt _by the very ones you're trying to save!"

"What?" Shoutmon froze.

**"DESTROYED RUSH!"**

"HAHA!" Matadormon laughed as he threw Xros Five into the far wall with the crane arms. "Made you look!"

"Why...You...!" Shoutmon pushed himself out of the wall...

**"GRAVITY PRESS!"**

Suddenly, the whole room took on a purplish glow as everyone was pulled down to the ground, as if gravity had suddenly increased by ten fold!

"What..." Akari gasped. "The?"

"This...Just isn't fair!" Zenjirou struggled to push himself up.

Taiki was having it worse- Any of his builds were weighing him down- Nothing could get him up.

GigaBreakdramon didn't seem to be affected in the least.

"Haha!" Matadormon grinned. "This is GigaBreakdramon's Gravity Press attack." he proceeded to elaborate as everyone fought against the attack. "It transfers it's own weight mass to EVERYONE in the area! Making them unable to move, while it can move around just fine!"

"yeah?" Shoutmon smirked. "Well guess what?"

"Hm?" Matadormon turned around just in time to see a _HALF-SCALE _Xros Five blasting towards him.

_"We've got our own sliding adjustment scale!"_Sally grinned, having used the size adjustment data that she somehow possessed to change the scale of Xros Five's mass, immediately negating the effect of the Gravity Press attack.

_**"METEOR IMPACT!"**_

...The fist impacted GigaBreakdramon's head- specifically, the bubble dome that had been added to it.

The bubble dome was designed to hold back energy attacks- but as the Meteor Impact hadn't even been CHARGED by the Airspace, the attack was physical- and the dome was most definitely NOT designed for physical attacks.

Matadormon didn't even have time to gasp as his control room was vaporized, sending GigaBreakdramon into a thrashing frenzy before it fell over and collapsed once more- this time with it's head over the garbage disposal.

Xros Five was still floating in the air, however, and had something held tightly within his hand, something that was still connected to GigaBreakdramon by two long, glowing, green tubes.

GigaBreakdramon's injuries began healing themselves over as per the automated process, but when the bridge repaired itself, the cords were cut by the glass and energy domes reforming at the same time.

The Gravity Press attack cut itself off as the robot's power supply was removed, and the robot shut down.

Everyone stared at the slumbering beast as Xros Five lowered to the ground, next to Akari, Wizardmon, Lopmon, and Cutemon, before he deposited the two unconscious Cutemon to their son.

Shoutmon sighed in relief. "whewf. What a day!"

"Yeah." Sally sighed as well. "Tell me about it."

"Atleast that's over with!" Zenjirou smiled. "So what do we do with tall, green, and purple over there?" he jabbed a thumb at the robot.

Xros Five shrugged. "We should destroy it. Nobody should get their hands on-" A Drill suddenly launched out and hit Xros Five in the chest, throwing the poor Digi-Xros into the wall YET AGAIN, and keeping him there as more drills rushed out to join their companions.

"SHOUTMON!" Akari called out in horror.

"GYAHHH!" Shoutmon cried out in pain as the drills began piercing through Xros Five's tough armor in multiple places.

**"KYUUU!"**Cutemon suddenly threw his fists out as he immediately began healing over GigaBreakdramon's damage to Xros Five... "Why?" he muttered to himself through gritted teeth and watery eyes. "WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY?"

_**"Youuuu..."**_ Came a deep, rumbling voice from the robot that was, yet again, climbing to it's feet. **"Youuuu **_**agaiiinnn..."**_

"What the?" Spadamon, who had been watching from the server room this whole time, gasped. "Why does this keep happening!"

"Can...we...help you?" Shoutmon asked through the pain of being drilled alive.

_**"YOUUUU!"**_ GigaBreakdramon seemed outraged at Xros Five for some reason. **"YOU NOT CAPTURE ME AGAIN!"**

The drills began revving up with even more power, pushing deeper and faster than poor Cutemon could keep up with.

"NO!" He cried out. "YOU!** WILL**! _**NOT! **__PASS!"_

It didn't matter- in a matter of moments, Xros Five would have been drilled through front to back and then they would all be dead.

Then- Like a miracle waiting to happen- two more beams of green energy lanced out and hit Xros Five, managing to overwrite GigaBreakdramon's progress, forcing the drills back by a major landmark.

"Huh?" Cutemon blinked suddenly as two hands placed themselves on his shoulders.

"I thought we told you to run!" To his left, came the firm voice of Cutemon's father- A taller rabbit with a top hat and a vest. "To run away and never look back!"

"We never wanted you to be involved in this!" To his right, came the caring voice of Cutemon's mother- a lighter pink shaded rabbit with a bandanna/scarf wrapped around her head. "What possessed you to come find us like this!"

"You're my parents!" Cutemon said, narrowing his eyes in determination. "I did what you asked! And I've been running on the assumption that you were dead for the last few months!"

"Then why are you here?" His mother asked.

"I got stronger!" Cutemon said, pouring more of his energy into healing Xros Five. "I trained under my Sensei: Dorulumon! I Joined Xros Heart! I've beaten back more Bagura goons than I can shake a stick at!" he sniffed as he forced himself to stop crying. "I've gotten to the point that I figured- I've got a lead! Why Not?" he took a step forward, inching closer to Xros Five.

"So that's it then?" His father said as he and his wife matched steps with Cutemon. "You've decided to kick reason to the curb?"

"Exactly!" the boy said as he pushed himself another step forward. "I'm going to do the impossible! I'm going touch the untouchable!"

_"ROW ROW!"_ the Pickmonz chimed in. _"FIGHT DA POWWA!"_

"SHOUTMON!" Cutemon called out. "What do ya say to fighting the un-fight-able?"

"Breaking the unbreakable?" Shoutmon asked, raising an eyebrow at the irony of facing off against GigaBreakdramon.

"EXACTLY!"

"ZENJIROU!" The red-pickmon called out from within Xros Five. "KICK IT UP TO ELEVEN!"

"GOTCHA!" Zenjirou held up his Xros Loader, and called out the magic words:

_"SHOUTMON XROS FIVE! CUTEMON!"_ The Xros Loader lit up with brilliant green energy matching that of Cutemon's healing powers. **"DIGI-XROS!"**

Cutemon literally merged with his energy field and shot directly into Xros Five...

"Oi!" Shoutmon grinned as Cutemon joined them within the Xros. "Drillmon!" Together, everyone reached out to grab one of the spinning drills.

_*cue Sora Iro Days*_

Smoke shot into the air as Xros Five pushed one Drill away, managing to slow its rotation down with a horrible screech.

"I think..." They turned the drill on its side. "That this thing..." they grabbed hold of the cord with both hands. "Would look better..." With a horrible screach, Xros Five TORE the Cord in half while fighting off the other drills. "ON US!"

GigaBreakdramon faltered for a single moment, and each drill stopped for that split second.

Xros Five Slammed their right fist into the back end of the drill, still held by the cord with the left hand, and then roared as it became incorporated into their Digi-Xros.

**"RRRRRAAA**_**AAHHHHHH**_**!"**the Digi-Xros Yelled as they exploded from the wall, transforming into their new form as they did so.

**"SUPER GALAXY COMBINATION!"** The body shone with crimson armor, their sword now incorporated into the torso to make it look more like a giant face. The legs and arms were thicker, and the Sparrow-wing assembly on the back had taken on a black coloring while the shield had vanished entirely. **"GURREN LAGANN: XROS FIVE!"**Oh, yeah, the helmet had changed too, and, topping it all off, were the brilliantly shining Awesome-Shades on the CHEST.

_Can you hear it?_

"Did..." Zenjirou stared in awe at the Xros. "Did I make that?"

_This voice of mine,_

"What." Spadamon's jaw had dropped to the floor.

_Endlessly, was sucked into darkness._

"Not bad." Taiki smirked. GigaBreakdramon was stepping back in horror now, obviously recognizing this Digi-Xros, even though this was the FIRST time it had been formed.

_If the world,_

**"RAH!"** GLX5 threw themselves forward, leading the attack with GigaBreakDramon's re-purposed drill- Now Silver instead of Gold.

_Has any meaning to it,_

GigaBreakdramon threw a drill to counter it, and the two Digimon locked themselves against each other with their matching weapons. "NOOOO!" The machine cried out in fear.

"You're a stain on this world's history!" Cutemon growled. "I can't allow such a thing to exist!"

_then these kinds of feelings aren't futile!_

The Drill on GLX5 suddenly doubled in size, and they EASILY batted GigaBreakdramon's drill away. And they lunged forward, dismissing the drill in the process.

_I was crushed by my longing, and had given up._

GigaBreakdramon suddenly gulped as GLX5 dove down, UNDER it, and then pushed _UP_ with both hands. **"GALAXY RUSH!"**

_without even knowing the color of the endless sky!_

They pushed up into GigaBreakdramon's lower chest, and then, despite the massive weight difference, PUSHED the monster up into the air, up, and OUT through the hole in the roof.

_I began to run, because my feelings, even now,  
Are definitely beating against my heart!_

The hole wasn't nearly big enough, but they kept on pushing, and GigaBreakdramon went flying up into the frosty cold air of Sweets Zone, right up through the remnants of the giant kitchen and then out through the roof itself.

_The me of today will continue towards our goal,  
We'll amass our own tomorrows_

With one mighty heft, GLX5 THREW GigaBreakdramon down into the streets below, which, for some odd reason, made GigaBreakdramon seem ever so suddenly _tiny _when compared to the buildings.

_The answer, yes, is always right here._

Oh what could it be?

I know.

The fact that the monster whose species was considered to be an omen of the end of days was _cowering in fear _of this Drill wielding DigiXros.

Even if Time Travel was involved somehow, GigaBreakdramon KNEW he was going to lose this battle. Somehow...Some way... This Digixros had already done something so impressive that it had scared him for life.

Alas, I think you can guess what that might be.

_I don't have time,_

The battling duo stood across from each other, glaring daggers at the other.

_To lament the seasons that have passed._

GLX5 summoned giant, silver drills on **BOTH **arms, then rushed forward, spinning with their whole body as well as spinning both drills.

GigaBreakDramon quickly countered with its own drills, but...

_So that I won't ever waver again,_

GLX5 somehow managed to fused BOTH drills into one, massive, giant drill, that was spinning in perfect time with the actual full body rotation.

Anything GigaBreakdramon put of in forms of resistance were destroyed immediately.

And that included most of his drills.

_With countless, tiny little,_

Oh, alas, poor GigaBreakdramon, we barely knew ye.

_Regrets carried in my arms._

The drills vanished, and GLX5 began PUNCHING GigaBreakdramon in the face. Repeatedly.

Inside the Xros, Cutemon's eyes were closed in concentration as he focused all of his emotions into power to fight this Monster with.

_"I've come this far," _He thought in time with the song that he couldn't hear. _"Having chased only after you,"_

Oooh. There went a round house kick. If GigaBreakdramon had teeth, they surely would have flown away with that combo attack!

_This is something only I, seeking you, can do._

With one final Drop Kick, GLX5 took to the sky, summoning the first drill again. **"GALAXY..."**

_Those words you gave me on that day, even now,_

**"GIGA DRILL..."** They flew down, pierced GigaBreakdramon's back with the drill, then let it rip! **"SPIN!"**

_Definitely reach my heart!_

Poor GigaBreakdramon was sent spinning BACK the way he came, towards the hole he had just been pushed OUT of, and...

_I've realized my reason, for having been born,_

**"METEOR KICK!"**The Moment GigaBreakdramon hit the edge of the pit, GLX5 soared down from above, planting a kick right in that last drill spot, sending GigaBreakdramon plummeting back down to the garbage disposal room.

With a massive **CRASH** and **THWAM!**, GigaBreakdramon hit the floor again, groaning in pain as GLX5 back flipped away from the monster as it tried to recover, much to the surprise of Xros Heart.

_Today more than I did yesterday!_

"What kind of attack was that!" Akari gasped at the battle.

_The answer, yes, is always right here._

"This is our power!" Shoutmon said. "Cutemon's power! Give up now and we won't have to kill you!"

"NEVER!" GigaBreakdramon roared.

"Fine then." Shoutmon summoned the massive right arm drill again. "But don't say we didn't give you the chance!"

"RARH!" GigaBreakdramon launched one final drill against GLX5, broken and battered as it was...

The attack never reached, as the drill fell apart half way to it's target.

GigaBreakdramon whined, only briefly considering surrendering before dismissing the thought. Never. GigaBreakdramon would never surrender! "NEVER!"

_It was as if everything was completely natural..._

**"CERTAIN KILL!"** GLX5 began, making the drill grow to it's full size.

_Our precious days haven't ended yet,_

"**GALAXY..."**he aimed it down at GigaBreakdramon.

_And then, again...!_

**"DRILL!"** he launched forward, revving the drill up to it's maximum speed. **"BREAK!"**

_I Began to run, because my feelings, even now,_

GigaBreakdramon was hit dead on with the drill, straight from above...

_Are definitely beating against my heart!_

The Garbage disposal that had been activated _YET AGAIN_ began to chew up GigaBreakdramon's underside as it was pushed down into the masher from the drill force from above.

_The me of today, will continue towards out destination!_

Drill and Masher began crunching against each other as the digimon caught between them screamed a silent scream.

Then, there was a dual explosion as GigaBreakdramon AND the disposer detonated at the exact same moment.

_We'll amass our own tomorrows!_

And so, as GLX5 stood in the clearing smoke, with data flowing up around him as GigaBreakdramon disintegrated

_The answer, yes, is always right here._

Akari gave a thumbs up towards the DigiXros as the stolen data from the natives then drifted down towards their rightful owners and healed them of their zombification.

GLX5 raised a hand, and returned the thumbs up with a smile gracing the faces of all those inside the Xros.

Taiki simply shook his head in disbelief. "We are so getting sued by _Sci-Fi _if my mom doesn't edit this when she writes the next series."

**"What?" **Hephaestus asked, suddenly confused by the boy's comment.

"Never you mind." The boy laughed. "Never you mind..."

* * *

"I'm heading on ahead to the Next Zone." Nene said as she and Sally stood before a Zone Portal. "We'll meet you there."

"Alright." Taiki waved to them. "We've got some business to wrap up here anyways."

"Oh, one more..." Nene had started to talk again, but Sally had cut her to the chase.

"Taiki, by the by, did you happen to catch what that other me had written on that hair clip?"

"Um, no." The boy shook his head.

Sally, still hoping to get some revenge on Nene for her earlier trolling, then leaned in and whispered something into Taiki's ear.

Whatever it was made his cheeks flush and cause Hephaestus to begin laughing without containment.

With that done, Sally spun around, grabbed Nene by the shoulder, and dragged her through the portal. "Let's go." she said flatly.

Shoutmon whistled lowly as he flipped Sweets Zone's Code crown up and down in his hand like a coin. "So what was that all about?"

**"Oh, let's just say that we just got a bit more of foreknowledge from that video than Taiki thought."** Hephaestus said, as Taiki was still unresponsive to whatever it was Sally had said. **"Remember how you pointed out the writing on the hair clip?"  
**  
Shoutmon frowned. "Please tell me that isn't what I think it is."

**"Let's just say that if this were an Anime,"** the Denizen of the Forge remarked. **"The Shipping community would be flipping out right about now as they rewound to freeze frame that exact shot."**

Shoutmon facepalmed. "I asked you not to tell me."

* * *

"You're staying?" Cutemon asked his parents.

"Yes." His mother said. "That nice man said we should stay here once we were released."

"What nice man?" Cutemon asked, suddenly concerned.

"We, ah..." His father began. "We were contacted just before the Bagura invasion of our town..."

"He gave us a list of instructions to follow if we wanted you to stay safe." His mother said. "Part of it was working with Tactimon for the duration of his experiments, and then staying in whatever Zone we were in once we were released."

"Again, I ask..." Cutemon repeated. "What man?"

"He said his name was..."

* * *

"Boss?" The agumon asked as he and his partner overlooked Sweets Zone.

"Gurren Lagann, Agumon.** Gurren. **_**Lagann**_." The man said aloud. "How did that happen here of all places?"

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

NEXT TIME:

"Tactimon!"

"Xros Heart. We need to talk."

"What? What! WHAT!"

"Don't Blink."

"This is the final battle for the Code Crowns, everyone!"

"Don't even blink."

"I Can't turn my back on them!"

"Blink and you're dead."

"You can't possibly imagine how these small things affect the future!"

"Next Time: Digimon Xros Wars! _Sword Zone Finale! Tactimon strikes!"_

"W...What...?"

* * *

**THE PART WHERE WE GET OFF THIS ROLLER COASTER RIDE.**

The crane rolled forward- making you, the viewers, slightly uncomfortable after having just watched GigaBreakdramon be drilled into oblivion- with Deuce and Konata still tied to it.

"Woah..." Slick muttered as he watched the sky crack open above their destination. "What's that?"

"Looks like..." Droog began...

_**"METEOR IMPACT!"**_

They felt the shock wave a moment later, causing their little construction crane to come to a halt.

"Woah." Konata grinned. "That was awesome!"

After a moment, they kept driving...

Within thirty seconds, there was a ripping sound, and...

With a flash of demonic green light, a ShogunGekomon suddenly appeared, towering high up into the sky.

The Midnight Crew stopped dead in their tracks a good half-mile away from the karaoke bar.

"Isn't that...?" Slick began.

"It is." Boxcar replied.

"But why is he...?" Slick asked.

"No clue." Boxcar replied.

And then a moment later, with a flash of cleansing green light, a robot tall enough to match the ShogunGekomon in a decent fight rose up to face it.

* * *

Let's rewind a minute, and Join Xros Heart.

**"METEOR BUSTER ATTACK!"**

The Sword swung down, letting a massive wave of fire loose upon the cue-ball headed man...

He exploded with a horrible ripping sound and...with a flash of demonic green light, transformed into the massive, towering, ShogunGekomon.

**"Well now."** Scratch bellowed in his British accent. **"That wasn't very nice."**

Xros Five stared up at the monster, blinking. Now their sizes had been switched, essentially.

"XROS FIVE!" Zenjirou called out, holding his Xros Loader up. "CUTEMON! **DIGI-XROS!**"

Cutemon shot out from where-ever he was hiding at, and fused with Xros Five, transforming the color scheme and height up to give ShogunGekomon a good run for his money.

**"SUPER GALAXY COMBINATION!"** the Digi-Xros yelled as they brought out their giant, silver drill once more. **"GURREN LAGANN: XROS FIVE!"**

ShogunGekomon took a step back. **"WHAT."**he said flatly.

* * *

Deuce and Konata watched with mixed horror and glee as the robot tore the shades off of it's chest and threw them forward at ShogunGekomon.

The massive beast was sent flying up into the air as the shades split into two identical pieces and then lodged themselves into the Geko's arms and legs and just KEPT** ON _SPINNING_**.

**"CERTAIN KILL!"** the robot cried out as it held the giant drill up above it's head, suddenly making it twice as big. **"GALAXY...!"** it jumped into the air as the drill began spinning, using the thrusters on it's back to propel them faster and faster then would seem possible with ordinary physics. **"DRILL...!"** The massive drill lightly _touched_ ShogunGekomon's chest... **"BREAK!"**

And then in the blink of an eye, GLX5 was on the other side of the massive geko that now had a matching hole through it's chest.

Poor Scratch didn't know what hit him, other than the fact that he picked the wrong day to be a gang leader.

"Uhhhh..." Spades Slick stared at the leader of their rival gang disintergrating into data. "Right..."

"I think that'll keep the Felt out of town for a while..." Deuce deduced. "What do you think?"

"Uh..." Slick kept staring.

"I think that means he's going to let us go now, right?" Konata asked.

"Probably." Deuce nodded.

* * *

"Ahoyyy!" Konata waved as she and Deuce walked up to the Karaoke Bar. "What's shakin'?"

"Konata!" Kagami the Terriermon growled as she marched over to the Togemogumon. "Just where have you been?"

"Oh! Deuce here was just showing me this _awesome _place to watch the sunrise at!" she said. "And then we saw you guys drilling through the Felt's leader so we came right on over here!"

"Hmmf." The Terriermon stared at the nervous looking boy for a few moments, then sighed as she stormed off. "Fine. Whatever..."

Dorulumon rolled his eyes at their antics. "Heh...Kids..."

"Oh, By the way." Deuce began. "Can we come with you, mister wolf?"

"Eh?" The wolf blinked. "What?"

* * *

"Told ya!" Shoutmon grinned as he held up the Code Crown. "Just had to fight someone, and BAM! There it is!"

"Heh..." Akari smiled at him. "Well, that's a relief."

"Hm..." Taiki frowned as he stared at his Xros Loader. "I think I did my math wrong..."

"What?" Shoutmon blinked.

"With this one, that means we have an extra one somehow. 32 instead of 31."

"So...There are one hundred and **Nine **Code Crowns?" Shoutmon asked.

"Karaoke Zone seems to be a sub zone of sorts, probably there were 108, and then one split up into two..." Taiki mused. "Making 109."

"In any case." Kiriha interrupted. "Bagura still thinks there's 108 and that there's only one Zone left now."

"What Zone is that?" Nene asked.

"A place called Sword Zone." Kiriha said. "Apparently, it's Tactimon's home land, but for some reason he's left it for last."

"Probably didn't want to shame his people or something." Shoutmon shrugged.

"In any case, we should get going." Kiriha continued. "There's no doubt that Tactimon will be waiting for us."

"So, then..." Taiki waved to Kazemon and Astamon. "We'll be going!"

"Good luck!" The fairy waved back. "Don't get yourselves killed!"

* * *

And so, during the chaos of everyone splitting up into the Xros Loaders, Deuce and Konata easily hitched a ride by hiding behind Dorulumon when he went into one.

Nobody would notice until they got to the next Zone.

Well... Nobody except for The Togemogumon's friends...

"Well, there they go." Miyuki, the Palmon, sighed as they watched Xros Heart enter the portal.

"She'll come back in one piece." Kagami, the Terriermon, said. "She left her manga collection behind."

"Yes, I assumed as much." The Palmon nodded.

"Um..." Tsukasa, the Poyomon, looked up at Kagami. "Sis?"

"Yeah?" The Terriermon looked down.

"What now?"

"I don't know..." The girl sighed. "I really don't know."

* * *

Slick was still frozen in the same pose as they drove back to base. "Poor guy." Droog sighed. "I think today's been a bit too much for him."

"Probably." Boxcars replied.

"So what now?" Droog asked.

"We find a new Clubs Deuce..." Boxcars said. "But that's on the short end of things. First off, I think..." he smirked. "We take over the Felt's casino empire!"

**FINISHED.**

**A.N.: That's it! The Karaoke Endings have ended! Next episode up is SWORD ZONE, and just a SMIDGE more backstory hinting! Now then, I'd have this uploaded and spell checked on yesterday, Sunday evening, but I couldn't log in for some reason. Oh well! As you might be able to tell from this chapter, there's a LOT I've got planned going on. This story's already kicked into AU Territory a long while ago, but with the next chapter, we're turning it up to ELEVEN! Also: this story now has a TV tropes page! You'll be able to find the link at the top of my account page once I finish uploading this chapter! I'm trying to get it sorted out myself, but I could use help! :) So give it a look at when you get the chance! _DT**


	29. Chapter 29

**SWORD ZONE_ _ _|**

"A day has passed since we arrived in Sword Zone." Taiki said into his tape-recorder. "And now I find myself standing somewhere familiar." he smiled slightly. "That dream I had on that day, when Zenjirou and I were pulled into the Digital World... It looks like it's finally happening."

The Sun finally rose over the cliff face that Taiki was standing on, illuminating the frozen lake before him on which the Bagura Army approached.

A Flag with the Xros Heart emblem wavered in the air above him, held firmly in place without support by Hephaestus' powers.

"So Taiki..." Shoutmon said as he walked up. "Are you ready for this?"

"Yeah." The boy nodded as he pocketed the recording device.

"Looks like quite an army." Dorulumon noted as he marched up behind Shoutmon, with Ballistamon at his side. "Think we can take them all?"

"As long as Kiriha provides the distraction we need." Taiki replied, not taking his eyes off the approaching army. "Is Akari ready?"

"She and Lopmon are in place." Shoutmon said.

"Good." Taiki nodded. A few minutes passed in silence, then Shoutmon whistled lowly.

"Quite a sight, isn't it?"

"Yup." Dorulumon agreed. "One of the largest armies I've seen out of Tactimon's subordinates."

"It's different than what we saw before." Shoutmon continued. "The dream we all had?"

"What was with that anyways?" Taiki asked. "I never did find out."

"I'd heard that people who were destined to be together at critical points of time would have a shared dream." Dorulumon said. "I've had a few dreams like that when I was just a kid, defining moments of my life, really."

"True as that may be..." Shoutmon smirked slightly. "I'm afraid Akari's got to take credit for this one."

"Really?" Taiki asked.

"Yup." Shoutmon nodded. "She's always had this... Seer-ey thing. When we were growing up, it was just random snip-its of strange symbols, but the older she got, the more clear they became." he chuckled slightly. "Even then, they were always still symbolic for the most part."

"So how did we see them then?" Taiki asked.

"Hell if I know." Shoutmon said as he put his arms behind his head. "Usually if you're in the dream, and asleep at the time, you share it." he paused for a moment. "Kiriha never mentioned having a dream about this, and Gureimon and MailBirdramon don't remember either. So that explains why they weren't in it properly."

"I never had one either." Nene said as she walked up behind them. "So I'm afraid this is all new to me."

"You weren't in it either." Taiki commented. "So that makes sense."

"I suppose." She said, looking out over the approaching army. "How cold..."

"To freeze a lake solid?" Shoutmon nodded. "I wonder..." he glanced around, before spotting a speck of white in the air. "Yup. There's an IceDevimon."

"Hopefully one of the laws of conservation will come into play here." Nene said. "The more enemies there are, the easier they'll be to defeat."

"Sounds good." Dorulumon chuckled. "Got any more Ninja laws to share?"

_*cue Toushi*_

"Sorry, I can't think of any right now." she shook her head.

**"Well."** Hephaestus began. **"I think it's about time we began."**

Taiki nodded. "Right." he brought up his wrister and began talking into it. "Good morning, everyone." Behind them, all of Xros Heart looked up to the cliff top. "This is it. The final battle." Saberdramon ruffled her wings in anticipation. "We'll be facing off against what looks to be one of the largest resistances they've put up so far." Knightmon and the PawnChessmons tightened their grips on their weapons. "I don't doubt we'll have some trouble, but, at least, I think we'll come out of this." Zenjirou and Lila looked towards each other and smiled. "Tactimon isn't here, only the Zone Comander, Grademon." Dondokomon geared himself up for the music-power-up of a lifetime. "We don't know his strengths, or his weaknesses..." Taiki smiled slightly. "But since when has that ever stopped us?" Cutemon smirked at this. "We've already kicked reason to the curb, we've done the Impossible, fought the unfightable..."

Shoutmon grabbed Taiki's wrister, startling the boy. "Oi, Listen up!" he grinned. "We're going to beat these Bagura goons back to the stone age! I think it's a fair guess that they know just who we are right about now, but let's be sure to engrave it on their hearts just one last time!"

Akari smiled at this.

"Let's tell the whole world just who the hell we are!" Shoutmon threw his fist into the air.

Dorulumon laughed, then reached up to toggle the radio on his headphones. "Alright everyone, you heard the man." he grinned. "Let's go!"

"Let's go!" Shoutmon roared.

"Let's Go!" Ballistamon agreed, getting caught up in the moment.

"Let's go, Everyone!" Taiki grined as he held his Xros Loader up. **"DIGI-XROS!"**

**"DIGI-XROS!"**Nene threw hers up as well.

**"DIGI-**_**XROS!"**_and then, with one swift motion, they threw their arms down and crossed them in an X formation.

Down below, The Troopmon leading the charge looked up as three beams of light shot into the air.

"Oh no." One whined.

Red.

Blue.

Orange.

Emerging from the resulting explosion of light was the infamous Digi-Xros of that one particular trio:

Shoutmon Xros Three.

_*cue NEVER GIVE UP! (full size)*_

The Digi-Xros came falling down the cliff, leading the charge with a roar. _**"LET'S GO!"**_

The camera suddenly pans up to the Xros Heart Flag as, only for you the viewers, the symbols and letters for the logo began writing themselves into existence with their ever changing randomness.

With a flash of light, a bar of gold shot in from the side, and finalized the logo into one you are no-doubt familiar with:

**DIGIMON  
XROS WARS**

And so the logo flashed with random reflections of light as the lyrics began.

_What a Tough heart! Once I decided to keep up the fight, my road has never stopped unraveling!_

As Xros Three landed on the frozen lake, he let loose a Three Victorize into the Bagura troops as those with flight capabilities took to the air.

_Caring__ a small bit of pride,_

Saberdramon let loose her variation of "Meteor Wing", blasting through the Pteramon and Rhinomon's armor.

_With my fists clenched,_

JetTuruiemon (plus Star Sword) gave a swing, sending a wave of fire down upon the unsuspecting Sealsdramon.

_I'll aim for the goal again,_

Tankdramon armed with rocket launchers prepared to fire upon the enemy, when, suddenly, the Ice beneath them shattered as MetalGureimon burst out from beneath them.

_Step by step, racing towards it with all my might!_

With that as their signal, Zenjirou gave the order to fire, and the catapults they had prepared launched the Knights from Lake Zone high up into the air.

_Sometimes it'll be a bad day,_

With the necessary momentum on their side, their signature move, Checkmate Break, came raining down upon the Bagura army.

_And nothing goes my way,_

Grademon, at the far back of the army, roared in indignant rage as his front lines were shattered beyond all repair.

_But even if the sky blurs with my tears,_

Kiriha, from his spot high up in the sky, dealt the next blow by letting loose tornadoes of windy-energy into the middle of the army, courtesy of Typheus' powers.

_I'm sure that my smiles will come back tomorrow,_

Xros Three and JetTuruiemon shared a nod, and then the latter broke back down into Turuiemon Xros Two, Sparrowmon, and the Starmonz.

_So It's okay!_

Turuiemon X2 gave the red Xros Loader a swing as she yelled out the magic words.

_There's nothing out there to fear,_

Three beams of light- red, yellow, and silver- raced into the sky, spiraling together and then colliding:

_I'll keep believing that "I'm Strong" and get going!_

Xros Five appeared in the sky, with the blazing Xros Heart emblem behind them.

_"With You around, there's nothing to worry about now!"_

Xros Five shot forward, letting loose even more aerial destruction via the blasters built into the Sparrow Shield.

_I Felt as if the sky was saying that to me with a laugh._

Up above, Kiriha activated his Xros Loader, and down below, another hole in the ice formed as Deckerdramon burst out of it to Digi-Xros with MetalGureimon.

_With the sweat and tears I Build up,_

And then DeckerGureimon smashed down onto the ice again before jumping away as it collapsed from the weight, dragging a poor Rhinomon down into the frozen depths.

_I'm sure I'll come out dazzling!_

And then, winged back to winged back, DeckerGureimon and Xros Five let off their Five Victorize and Plasma Deckerdrauncher attacks.

_Even if I end up felling anxious after it all,_

Explosions rocked the icy battlefield, and more troops sank into the frozen pond.

_As long as I believe that I can do it,_

And then Zenjirou, joining Taiki and Nene on the cliff top, swung his Xros Loader out.

_These footsteps have taught me to, always..._

The Knights lanced up and joined with Xros Five, forming their Knight formation. They brought their sword to bare, and gave it a swing three times...

_NEVER GIVE UP!_

...Causing a burning "K" shaped wave of fire to smash down into the Bagura army.

As Grademon's eyes widened at the damage, his supervisor, a BeoWulfmon, simply mouthed "What." silently.

_"I'm always comparing myself to someone else..."_

Taiki narrowed his eyes as he watched the Bagura army shrink even further as Akari activated the Leviamon Digi-memory.

_Even though I know that it's okay to be me._

As the leviathan's Rostrum attack flooded the lake and tore up what little was left of the icy covering, IceDevimon flew down to try to counter the beast...

_I put the blame on others, avoiding the issue,_

Grademon roared orders to his floundering subordinates as they tried to get off of the frozen lake, now falling apart as IceDevimon dissolved away into data.

_And I can't forgive that about myself!_

Turuiemon X2, the ninja that she was, was expertly diving across floating islands of ice while slashing through any Bagura 'Mon that was still standing.

_I run into walls blocking my path, _

DeckerGureimon landed in front of a group of retreating Troopmon and _smiled_ at them.

_And can't figure things out on my own._

The Troopmon ran back the way they came, tears flowing from the lenses of their gas masks.

_But despite the hard times, I had friends who stuck by me and gave me their support._

Too bad they were running from Kiriha's Gaossmonz and Cyberdramon to begin with.

_Because they laughed and cried with me,_

Having done enough damage in that form, Xros Five Knight broke apart in a flash of light, leaving everyone except Shoutmon and Sparrowmon dropping down to the battle field below.

_They're irreplaceable to me, giving me invisible stength and courage, pushing me forward!_

But as Sparrowmon and Shoutmon roared forward through the air, Turuiemon X2 and the X4K components flashed together into... Xros Four Knight.

_There's nothing out there to fear!_

With a heave, they leaned back, and then slashed down, launching a blistering, burning, V-Shaped tornado towards the middle of the Bagura lines.

_Because we're friends, we'll go together!_

At that moment, Taiki and Kiriha joined the battle directly, each throwing themselves at a pair of Dinohumon; Taiki with his sword arm, Kiriha with his wind blades.

_"With you around, there's nothing to worry about now!"_

A Stab- a Slice- and the Duo of Generals then turned on BeoWulfmon, who was charging forward to face them under orders of Grademon.

_I felt as if the sky was saying that to me with a laugh._

Sparrowmon let off a Random Laser attack while Shoutmon jumped off to smash his Mic-stand into a Minotarumon's head with a roar of "Rowdy Rocker!"

_With the sweat and tears I build up, I'm sure I'll come out dazzling._

And then more of the frozen lake shattered under Xros Four Knight's spinning variation of the Burning Star Crusher, bringing a herd of Rhinomon to their watery graves.

_Even if I end up feeling anxious after it all,_

Xros Four Knight split back into their component parts as Dorulumon bounded over towards Taiki's corner of the fight, and Akari bounded over towards Shoutmon.

_As long as I believe I can do it,_

Sparrowmon dove down towards a gaggle of Troopmon shooting at her as she then shifted into her human form and began blasting them with some bullets of her own.

_These footsteps have taught me to, always, NEVER GIVE UP!_

At this moment, the battle kicked into high gear as Zenjirou, Hangyomon, Kotemon, Revolomon, and Cutemon flung down into the middle of the fray.

_If now is the time to hold out, then don't wait around; Take a stand!_

Akari swung her Mic-stand around, bashing it's head into Troopmon and Mammothmon.

_Wrap your heart around your head like a headband,_

Ballistamon let loose a barrage of Heavy Speaker attacks.

_And clench your teeth inside your heart,_

Kiriha threw out his Xros Loader, and before BeoWulfmon could realize what was going on, Taiki was firing the Dorulu-Cannon straight in his face.

_Once you do that, then surely you'll take a one step lead, be a single hero,_

Shoutmon summoned dual Rock Damashii spheres, and flung them out before him before he jumped through the explosion in a way that would have been twenty percent more awesome if he had a scarf on.

_If You justify the situation saying "There's no helping it"_

Revolomon and Hangyomon, back to back, let loose their attacks against the hapless Troopmon.

_Then give that naive self yours a kick in the rear!_

Cutemon smashed his fist into an Yashamon's head, breaking the creatures mask, while Lopmon soared overhead and let loose a barrage of Blazing Ice pellets to finish the job.

_Don't be scared, Light a fire underneath your timidity!_

DeckerGureimon split back into MetalGureimon and Deckerdramon before they let loose their signature attacks upon the remaining Bulbmon and Rhinomon.

_You've gotta move!_

Zenjirou and Kotemon kicked and slashed their way through the few remaining Dinohumon in their path, now functioning more fully as a team thanks to the battles that had occurred over the previous day.

_Step it up, and put an end to this farce,_

Akari and the Starmonz ran towards Grademon, who had drawn his two swords.

_Don't just stand there, but Restart all over again!_

Xros Loaders flashed into life, and as Akari gripped the Star Sword, RampageGureimon roared into life behind her, preparing all weapons for firing.

_Keep On! Always with a smile! Zone, Here We Go Nowww! !_

Grademon watched as missiles and laser blasts streamed over head, smashing into the giant sword that the Bagura Empire had made as their base, destroying it entirely.

_You're never alone, don't ever give up,_

He looked up into the sky as Shoutmon came falling down from above, fist pulled back.

_Look up at that sky, and raise your fist into the air..._

Grademon's face mask shattered as Shoutmon gave nasty right hook with a burning fist of fire.

_"With you around, there's nothing to worry about now!"_

Grademon recoiled, falling backwards as, suddenly, vines suddenly burst out of the frozen lake and held his arms to his side, thanks to Lila's flower powers.

_I felt as if the sky was saying that to me with a laugh!_

And then, Taiki fired the Dorulu-Cannon again, at the proper distance this time, causing the ice to vaporize and send Grademon flying backwards even further.

_With the sweat and tears I build up, I'm sure I'll come out dazzling!_

And then, just as Grademon got to his feet...

_Even if I end up feeling anxious after it all,_

Akari sliced through his exposed chest with the Star Sword.

_As Long as I believe I can do it!_

Grademon let out a scream of pain, and collapsed to his knees as Xros Heart surrounded him on all sides.

_These footsteps have taught me to, always, NEVER GIVE UP!_

And so, as the song wound down, the Code Crown descended from the sky, floating down directly into Akari's hands.

* * *

Xros Heart had relocated to an empty field of grass to do their next task:

"Thirty, Thirty-One, and Thirty-Two." Taiki said as they combined all of Xros Heart's Code Crowns so far, excluding Wizardmons. The larger Code Crown had a purple glow on all sides except for two, indicating that it was but a piece of a larger puzzle. "Kiriha?"

"This had better work..." Kiriha held up his Xros Loader and pressed a button...

Then, each and everyone of his Code Crowns left the Device, merging with the larger Code Crown piece, and causing it to grow ever so slightly.

"Hephaestus?" Taiki asked.

**"Do you even need to ask?"** the Denizen asked as he pulled the glove off of his right hand. **"I know what I'm doing..."**

Grademon, who had been bound and tied and forced to watch, simply sat there as data poured out of the bandaged wound on his chest at a slow rate. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Sending a message." Kiriha said as Taiki-slash-Hephaestus reached out and touched the Code Crown's surface.

A moment later, Taiki's hand glowed a soft blue color- a far cry from his usual fire-red color scheme- as lines that appeared to be circuit boards appeared on the Code Crown's surface.

**"Opening the back doors..."** Hephaestus began. **"Geeze, it's dusty back here."**

Typheus rolled his eyes. **"Seriously?"**

**"You try opening a machine that's been left alone for twenty years, and then we'll talk."**Hephaestus replied.

The circuit board lines and Taiki's hand then began glowing orange.

"We're in." The goggle Boy said.

"Alright then!" Shoutmon grinned. "What now?"

**"First off, I'm looking for the 'Reset Digital World Timeline' subroutine, if it exists, and then deleting it."** Hephaestus began. **"Don't want that undoing all of our hard work, now do we?"**

"No way!" Zenjirou shook his head.

**"Alright, now then..."** The Denizen pulled out the Xros Loader, and opened it's holographic display. **"Let's see what we've got here..."**

The Code Crown and Orange Xros Loader glowed briefly with a violet glow, then settled down into the orange glow of...whatever it was the Denizen was doing.

The Xros Loader's holographic display then opened up with a list of subroutines listed in order of importance within the Code Crown's memory. That is to say: nothing besides the expected "Revive Denizens upon arrival" code, which was blocked out with a bright red X at the front, indicating it couldn't run for whatever reason.

**"Alright, everyone, I've set it to only respond to us in master mode by adding a password. So even if Bagura somehow does get hold of these Code Crowns, he won't be able to do much about the things it's been told to do."** Hephaestus said. **"So the question is...What do we want it to do?"**

Taiki didn't even need to say anything- The Xros Loader beeped as the boy's heart entered in the first command.

"Revive all Dead Digimon as Good Digimon." appeared on the list, soon followed by "Restore Digital World." and "Activate Leadership Flags."

Grademon, who was technically still in the "Dying" category, was suddenly surrounded by a bright golden glow. "What the!"

"Taiki?" Shoutmon tensed up. "What did you do?"

When the light faded, Grademon looked the same...But different.

Where as before where his armor had been grey and black and his formerly broken face plate more demonic looking, he was now covered in golden armor, and his face plate armor had been restored to a more friendly look. Also: all damage to his body was gone.

"What the hell?" he gasped. "my..My mind...What...?"

"I don't feel any different." Shoutmon mused. "Anyone else?"

"Nope." Dorulumon shook his head.

"Perfectly shiney, cap'n." Starmon remarked.

"You..What...?" Grademon mumbled as though he seemed to be having a serious moment of de ja vu. "What did you do to me?"

**GREEN ZONE_ _ _|**

As the shared flag of Xros Heart and Blue Flare appeared in the sky, Babamon stared at the center of the village, where several Digimon had just appeared out of thin air, and many more seemed to be appearing outside the village as well.

Two of the closest ones were Leomon- Brothers by the looks of it.

"What the...?" One asked. "Wasn't I...Just...Dead?"

"Akari...Shouto..." Babamon smiled to herself. "You've done it now..."

**ISLAND ZONE_ _ _|**

A Bukamon watched in fascination as the Digimon that had once tried invading their land rose out of the ocean, looking...peaceful...Somehow...

"Heh..." Archelomon smiled to himself as he looked at the Xros Heart flag above their island home. "Looks like that Takiyaki guy Akari and Shoutmon found did us right."

**MAGMA ZONE_ _ _|**

Bearmon and BlueMeramon watched as a Grumblemon stumbled into their base camp, looking dazed and confused as to why he was there.

**LAKE ZONE_ _ _|**

Bastemon sighed in relief as those that had died during the battle against Bagura re-appeared inside the castle limits. "Xros Heart...You've done us well..."

Meanwhile, a Kumamon blinked in confusion. "Where am I?"

**DUST ZONE_ _ _|**

Puppetmon looked up in surprise as the whole zone shook and shuddered as another Zone suddenly appeared in the sky and then vanished again. "What the...?"

It would take a Trailmon luckily at the edge of the Zone to see what happened next:

Suddenly, what seemed like the edge of the world expanded outwards into a seemingly endless desert.

Sand Zone and Dust Zone had been reunited.

**BAGURA EMPIRE_ _ _|**

Tactimon frowned as he felt a great heat bubbling up within his armor: The pocket where he kept his Code Crowns was over-heating for some reason... "So it begins...?"

Nearby, Lilithmon gasped in surprise as a pocket of her dress began glowing with a golden light. "What the-?"

Blastmon, who was now nothing more than a soccer-ball sized version of his head, blinked in confusion. "Lili-tan? What's wrong?"

Baguramon, nearby, began laughing. "And so the resurrection begins!"

Damemon, watching this happen before his very eyes, simply said nothing- Not even his usual catchphrase.

**AIR SPACE_ _ _|**

From a non-linear, non subjective view point, the scattered Zones were bouncing all over the place as the puzzle pieces that made up the Digital World tried to piece themselves together.

That is to say, everything was going smoothly.

**SWORD ZONE_ _ _|**

Hangyomon whistled as the sky started flashing in rainbow like colors. "Well if that ain't the prettiest thing you've ever seen."

"Quite so..." Taiki nodded.

**"Alright, before this thing picks up on any more brain-waves..."** Hephaestus said as he inserted a second password lock into the Code Crown. **"That should keep Bagura from removing the lines we've already installed."**

With that done, the orange glow from the Code Crown faded, as did the circuit lines, as Hephaestus removed his hand from the device. A moment later, the Crystal broke back up into it's many pieces and each returned to their original Xros Loaders.

"Now then." Kiriha began. "How long do you think it'll be before Tactimon shows up?"

"Not long." Wizardmon said as he walked up, drawing everyone's attention. "My Code Crown began glowing as soon as the Zones began restructuring."

"Well..." Taiki smiled as he pulled his right hand glove back on. "Let's get ready then."

**BAGURA EMPRIE_ _ _|**

Tactimon moved swiftly, dragging Lilithmon away from the main chamber, and handing her what looked like the inside of Code Crown fragment, but much larger in the horizontal, rather than the vertical of the DigiMemories. "I'm heading to Sword Zone, use this when I give the signal."

"What's this?" Lilithmon blinked.

"I'm going to explain to Xros Heart." Tactimon said. "To Hinomoto. I need you to make sure that while Baguramon watches, he can't _hear _us. I want him to personally see how strong Xros Heart truly is, especially when they understand the threat that's coming before them. This Card will block audio in the transmission until you remove it."

"You've been prepared for this since that day, huh?" Lilithmon asked.

"No." Tactimon shook his head. "I've only recently figured out how things should happen...Hinomoto...He'd want it this way."

Lilithmon frowned. "Tactimon..."

"It doesn't matter." he turned to leave. "I leave control of my armies to you, dear Moirail." he chuckled. "Even if I successfully manage to pry the Code Crowns from Xros Heart, I'll not be returning to base with them."

And with that, Tactimon stormed out of the chamber.

* * *

"Where's Tac-chan going?" Blastmon asked as Lilithmon returned.

"He's going to fight the army that just claimed the last Code Crown." She said aloud, more for the benefit of their Emperor than for anyone else, not looking anywhere but her feet. "He was just giving me control of his division of the army..." She sniffed, genuinely trying to keep her emotions in check. "Just in case he somehow lost." She lied.

Baguramon said nothing as he observed her. He could tell she was lying about something, just now, but what it was he couldn't say...

"But..." Lilithmon said finally, looking up towards Baguramon. "He said that in any case that we should watch this fight. It's a turning point, he said"

"And observe it we shall!"

Lilithmon and Blastmon froze at the suave voice behind them.

"Brother." Baguramon said with a smirk. "It has been too long."

"Indeed." DarkKnightmon said as Damemon lead him into the main chamber, Duskmon and two cloaked girls following behind him- Ranamon and Kotone. "It has been."

"B-Brother!" Lilithmon stammered.

"How goes your Anti-Xros Loader research?" Baguramon asked.

"Completed." DarkKnightmon said as he pulled the demonic looking Darkness Loader out of his cape. "However...I ran into some...Complications...with the test subjects."

"Did he just say "brother"?" Lilithmon asked Blastmon's head.

"What kind of complications?" Baguramon asked, raising his one good eyebrow.

"The test subjects I chose had very strong Xros Codes..." DarkKnightmon said with a grimace, seemingly impossible with his immobile, armored face, "Too Strong." he made a hand gesture, and one of the girls stepped forward, removing her cloak as she did so.

Lilithmon's eyes widened in horror at the girl, seemingly naked other than the strange blue energy that had settled around her skin, almost like a wet-suit... "No...!" Not to mention the glow in her eyes, and the eerie reflection in her blond hair off of the wave-like wings that fluttered open off of her back.

"Behold, the Denizen of Light: _**CETUS!"**_DarkKnightmon said with a dramatic flare of his cape.

* * *

Tactimon had little time for waste, DarkKnightmon's grandiose way of speaking echoed through the halls with little need for reflections- After all, a creature of shadow spoke through the shadows themselves.

He reached the his personal chamber post-haste, closing the door behind him and then walking over to the Transportalizer he'd been building in secret.

With a quick search through his safe- conveniently located next to the Transportalizer via his own design- he grabbed only the essentials: the holo-camera he was going to use to rig this fight's appearance with and a few other little _tools_ he'd been saving for this day.

"Damn it, I thought I'd have more time." he muttered under his breath as he set the coordinates for Sword Zone into the Transportalizer. "So long Bagura Empire." he smirked under his helmet as he stepped onto it. "I never was a true believer."

A single Kuramon, hovering in the shadows of the corner of the room, blinked in surprise as the General vanished into thin air.

**SWORD ZONE_ _ _|**

Indeed, not three minutes after they'd begun the restoration of the Digital World, the sky suddenly flickered with a dark purple, hexagonal-shaped pattern, blocking out the light-show from above.

"Tactimon's here." Dorulumon said with amusement. "And look, he's brought along a portal-blocker. He means business."

"Well, let's hope he's still up for that honest duel." Akari said as she adjusted her hat. "Shouto? Xros Four for now, please."

"Alright, then." Shoutmon nodded as he held up his Xros Loader. _"Digi-Xros."_

* * *

Tactimon smirked to himself as he marched down the hill-top towards the field where Xros Heart- And Blue Flare! What a surprise- waited for his arrival. He reached into his cape, pulled out the holo-camera, and threw it into the air.

The camera immediately activated and began floating as it reached the peak of it's ascent.

"Hello Xros Heart!" Tactimon said cordially, even though his body was set into a position that showed nothing but anger. "I believe it's time for our duel."

"About right it's time." Akari said from within Xros Four.

"Good, You're already Digi-Xrossed!" Tactimon said as he stopped walking towards them, and got into a battle stance. "Now keep it that way- for the moment I only want questions coming from those without visible mouths."

"Eh?" Shoutmon blinked. "What's he going on about now?"

"Sssh." Lila hit the Digimon on the head.

"Ow!"

"What's going on?" Tactimon laughed, even though he was shaking his fist in an over-dramatic motion. "Well, for the moment, we're actors in a silent play!"

* * *

Indeed, back at the Empire HQ, the video came through loud and clear, but the audio... Did not.

"Lilithmon?" Baguramon asked.

"It's nothing on our end, sir." Lilithmon honestly said as she looked at the computer chip she had yet to plug in. "There's interference on his end."

"Sort it out then." Baguramon ordered.

"Will do." She then looked at the console and smiled inwardly. _'Sorry, Tactimon, but I think I'm useless here.'_

* * *

"Here's what I'm suggesting." Tactimon said as he held his arms out and clenched his hands into fists. "We will mock-fight while I explain some things that need to be said." At the moment, everyone had a look of unease on their faces, which was exactly what he was hoping for. "Then, if you have any questions, Hinomoto, please ask them." he then summoned his sword, Jatetsu-fuujin-maru, from hyper-space, and pointed it at them. "If you don't have any, then we will fight properly, ending this farce and beginning our duel properly."

"Alright." Akari said, narrowing her eyes. "We'll bite."

"Good then." Tactimon swung his sword out to his side, then entered a second battle stance as he re-gripped the sword with both hands. "Let's begin, shall we? Come at me!"

And so, Xros Four leaped forward, immediately closing the distance between them, and powering up to half-strength for a "Star Crusher" attack.

Tactimon easily blocked the strike as he began. "Twenty Years ago, your father and I were close friends, you could even say 'partners in crime', if you wished to." He twisted around, and jumped backwards. "Lilithmon and your Mother were a pair as well, and we were rivals for a time- fighting for the same things and on different sides of a war that was more of a game- despite having friendly relations between the four of us during our off hours."

"Funny." Akari frowned as she came in for another strike. "They never mentioned you." Not that she could remember much of her past at the moment, only flickers and shadows that were left as the result of the broken spell she'd absorbed part of.

"I don't doubt they would have." Tactimon said as he easily blocked it, his body language showing aggression, despite his voice showing remorse. "We knew that the Digital World was in turmoil, and that the Bagura Army would one day become a force to be reckoned with..."

"So you and Lilithmon joined the army to take it down from within?" Dorulumon guessed as they locked blades for a few moments.

"I had to drop my care-free lifestyle, forcing myself to re-become the monster that I had long since turned away from." Tactimon pushed back, and went on the offensive. "Lilithmon likewise had to do the same, but on a lesser level than I."

"Why?" Akari asked as she jumped back a few steps. "Why did you do it?"

"We needed to ease any and all suspicion from us, even to the point that we brought in Blastmon to make us look as if we couldn't hold any secrets." He laughed as he twirled his sword around. "The fool being a part of our inner circle and his lack of being able to keep a secret- or so they thought- made us look better in comparison."

"That makes sense." Dorulumon said. "Blastmon always struck me as the kind of fellow who knew when not to talk."

"Indeed he does." Tactimon froze as MetalGureimon lunged at them from the side, albeit at half speed. "Woah!" he broke away from engaging Xros Four and jumped away as fast as he could.

"Sorry!" MailBirdramon said from within the Xros. "We thought it would lend more credibility to the fight."

"That's fine!" Tactimon said as he brought his sword up. "But I'm afraid I'm going to have to attack now, just to keep up appearances." And then, he slammed the head of the sword's case into the ground- _**Ichi-no-tachi.  
**_  
Even though the shock wave was half-strength, it still backed quite a punch, forcing Xros Four and MetalGureimon back a few yards.

"So all this time that you were being ruthless...?" Dorulumon began.

"Yes." Tactimon said with remorse. "I was forcing myself to do it, and I regret it all the same."

"You didn't have to kill my dad." Akari said with a growl.

"Hinomoto's not dead." Tactimon said. "merely in hiding."

"What?" Akari blinked.

"You see, we discovered a portal to another dimension many years ago, just before we committed to the infiltration scheme." Tactimon explained as he shook his fist menacingly, but threat-less-ly. "It was a one way bridge, and it never did work until that one day when we needed it." he threw his hand out to the side. "Hinomoto's plan was to form a team- Xros Heart- and have Blastmon, Lilithmon, and I fight it constantly. On the day that the portal finally opened, we used it to our advantage, to sell our cover, so to speak- Finally defeating the thorn in the empire's side, or so it would seem."

Akari had Xros Four launch a half-powered Four Victorize, which Tactimon easily side-stepped. "So they both left for another dimension, just to leave me here?"

"Yes and no." Tactimon said as he jumped away from MetalGureimon's Trident Claw. "We knew what we had to do in advance, as the portal was guarded by a sooth-sayer who constantly saw the future." He narrowed his eyes as he squared off against the two Digimon. "She had been one of the few to survive from the turmoils of the days when the Denizens vanished and lived through the shattering of the digital world."

"A sooth-sayer?" Dorulumon frowned.

"Up your forms after this next attack." Was Tactimon's reply as he slammed the sword down into the ground once-then twice. **"NI-NO-TACHI!"**

Suddenly, the ground beneath Xros Four and MetalGureimon exploded upwards, sending the two Digimon flying backwards at a tremendous speed and velocity.

"Believe it or not-" Tactimon said grimly. "That was at one-_eighth _strength."

"One eighth?" Shoutmon blinked.

"Damn, no wonder he asked us to Xros Up..." Akari growled.

"Kiriha!" Gureimon called out.

"Right!" The Blue Flare General held up his Xros Loader. **"RELOAD AND DIGI-XROS: DECKERDRAMON!"**

**"SPARROWMON AND XROS FOUR!"** Taiki ordered. **"DIGI-XROS!"**

Sparrowmon and Deckerdramon flew over to their respective Xros-Partners as beams of light.

A dual cry of _**"DIGI-XROS!"**_later, and DeckerGureimon and Xros Five stood before Tactimon.

Tactimon held no emotion in his eyes for the latter Xros except for remembrance. "Your father would be so proud of you right now, Hinomoto." he sighed as he twirled his sword around again, more like a shield. "We knew you would end up fighting me one day, but the sooth-sayer didn't tell us that you would be so powerful." he entered another battle stance. "GigaBreakdramon was a test of mine, to make sure that you would truly be ready for this day!"

"So you were the one who made my parents suffer?" Cutemon clenched his fists, forgetting the rules that had been set for this fight.

"Sadly, yes." Tactimon frowned. "However, Matadormon usurping my plans was not forseen- GigaBreakdramon was not supposed to be powered by the Cutemon's healing powers." He jumped towards DeckerGureimon. "In fact, it was supposed to be powered by nothing but processed baked goods! You were to defeat it by destroying the bakery that would have been mounted on it's underside."

"Did you have anything to do with placing GigaBreakdramon underneath Sweets Zone?" Sally ventured as the Tactician's sword bounced off of the dinosaur's armor. "What about the computer banks?"

"We placed GigaBreakdramon in Sweets Zone, yes..." Tactimon began as he jumped away from DeckerGureimon's swinging arms. "But that was twenty years ago that we did it, and that monster had nearly broken out too many times for comfort!"

"So you did place the terminals there?" Sally asked. "Even what was on them?"

"You saw the message then?" Tactimon asked rhetorically.

"What message?" Akari blinked, having not been told about it.

"Of course we saw it." Sally said, narrowing her eyes. "It's not every day that you see yourself in a video you haven't recorded yet."

"Heh." Tactimon rolled backwards as DeckerGureimon rolled forwards. "Then I believe you already know about the dimensional rifts?"

"The damn things have been plaguing us since we began this adventure." Dorulumon said with a growl.

"Good!" Tactimon said with a laugh as he came to a stop and began jumping up DeckerGureimon's side. "That means I don't have to explain about what they are then!"

"We-What?" Akari blinked.

"All that I'll say on the matter is thus:" Tactimon began as he reached the Digimon's back. "The Storms are but a part of a bigger picture. Time itself is _dying, _and there's nothing we can do about it at this particular point of time itself."

"What the hell are you blabbering on about now?" Gureimon growled through gritted teeth as he tried to shake the general off.

"Time is strictly linear in a strange course of sense!" Tactimon said as he raised his sword up. "Until a certain person lives _through _the epicenter of the cause of the storms, there's nothing that can be done to stop the storms from destroying everything."

"That doesn't make any sense, Brother!" Starmon said.

"No..Wait..." Sally frowned. "It does to me."

"Your knowledge of time travel tropes comes in handy yet again." Tactimon laughed before he lightly tapped his sword against DeckerGureimon's back- Ichi-No-Tachi again. DeckerGureimon roared as the half-strength shockwave forced him down to the ground.

"Someone care to explain?" Dorulumon asked.

"People think time is a strict progression of cause and effect." Sally began her quote. "But actually, from a non-linear, non subjective view point, it's more like a big ball of wibbly wobbly, timey wimey..." she paused as she realized what she was saying. "Stuff."

"Exactly." Tactimon nodded as he began running towards Xros Five. "Now you're getting it."

**"FIVE-VICTORIZE" **Ballistamon, ever on the ball, kept up appearances by launching the V-Shaped Fire attack.

Tactimon brought up his sword to block it, and was actually pushed back a few feet by the attack- low-powered as it was. "Impressive!"

"There's one person, traveling linearly through time, from a certain vantage point." Sally guessed. "And he or she hasn't lived through the necessary event flags yet, am I right?"

"Quite so!" Tactimon's sword finally smashed through the fire wave, and he resumed his charge.

"It's one of us, isn't it?" Sally continued.

"Yes and no." Tactimon said as he jumped into the air, towards Xros Five. "This person is someone you will know, but have yet to meet." the two swords, one still locked within it's sheath, clashed mid-air with a mighty 'clang'. "This person's role in events is so subtle that it took Hinomoto's father and I years to figure out what was going on!"

Akari narrowed her eyes. "What's this guy's name then?"

"That I can't say!" Tactimon broke away, and dropped down towards the ground again- Xros Five likewise did the same. "Causual Spoilers, apparently."

"His name wouldn't happen to be Yuu, would it?" Sally asked, and, down at the battle field, Nene tensed up at the name.

**BAGURA EMPIRE_ _ _|**

The combatants had slowed for the moment, taking their breaths, it was assumed.

While in actuality: the most critical piece of information regarding the entire future of the Digital World was being discussed... Not even you or I can hear it due to this perspective switch.

Not that it matters, no-one besides us, Lilithmon, and Blastmon were watching the fight on the monitor anyways.

Baguramon and DarkKnightmon were discussing something that obviously interested them more than this final battle, Damemon was hanging around Kotone, who had put her robe back on, and Duskmon and Ranamon were playing some variation of "I Spy."

"Look at this!" Lilithmon hissed under her breath. "They're giving the show of a lifetime, and nobody's watching it but us!"

"I know..." Blastmon said with a frown. "It's dumb! Stupid and dumb! Dumb Dumb, Stupid Dumb-!"

The monitor went blank with static, and the sudden change of noise (from dull silence to crackling static) made everyone jump.

"What happened?" Baguramon asked as he turned around to look at the screen.

"I-I don't know!" Lilithmon replied as she scrambled over to the control terminal and began messing with it's controls. "This shouldn't be happening!"

**SWORD ZONE_ _ _|**

Nothing had happened, in reality, except that the camera Tactimon had set up had just Vanished in a burst of static.

Everyone stared up at the missing camera in confusion.

"Well..." Taiki ventured a guess. "I'm thinking that's not good?"

"No..." Tactimon tightened his grip on his sword. "Everyone! Return to a Xros Load-!"

The Bagura General vanished in a _-blip- _of static, leaving only his Code Crown Collection behind.

"Taiki- We Should-!" Zenjirou, too, vanished in a _-blip-_of static, as did Kotemon, and Hangyomon, and Revolomon.

Xros Five suddenly broke down into it's core components as Ballistamon and the Starmonz vanished from the Digi-Xros.

"T-!" Sally, too, vanished, as did Nene and Kiriha, leaving their Code Crowns behind as well.

DeckerGureimon stood up, horror in his eyes. "Kiri-!"

The Dragon Vanished.

All around him, Shoutmon watched as people and Digimon vanished from thin air. "Everyone...!" his eyes went wide as...

Sword Zone vanished entirely, and the Red Xros Loader, still held with in Shoutmon's hands, beeped loudly at him as it seemed to short-circuit for the _second _time within days.

"Gah!" he nearly dropped the thing as it shot sparks out. "Oh man...Oh man...!"

The poor digimon looked around in horror as he floated aimlessly within a void made entirely out of static.

"This...This is not good...!" he gulped.

**BAGURA EMPIRE_ _ _| **

Suddenly, everyone looked up in surprise as the feed from the camera came back, showing an empty Sword Zone...

Not a single living soul remained on that piece of rock.

Not even the birds. (Red Pickmon would have squealed with joy had he been able to see it.)

The only thing of interest that made the view even more heart-wrenching was the fact that _all _of the Code Crowns were floating in the sky.

Taiki's, Akari's, Kiriha's, Tactimon's...

All of them.

Even Wizardmon's single Code Crown was included in the bunch.

"W...Where did they go?" Lilithmon asked.

"That..." Baguramon frowned, "is a very good question."

* * *

_*cue Title Theme*_

**"Sword Zone Sh-shs-shs-wd**_*cue title_**-d-**_***T-t-t-t-t-the*-**_**Tac-iogh*xxxzzzzttt***

**ERROR:**

_Unable to load default title screen: Exception variable:_

[Click to Open Folder (100,000+Exception list)]

_Load Custom Title Screen? Y./N._

**Y.**

**[LOADING...]**

* * *

_*Cue Title Theme*_

**"Broken Dimensions! The end of Time itself?"**

* * *

In what had to be the _longest _teaser opening in the history of teaser openings, we rejoin Taiki as he walks aimlessly through the static filled void.

"It's bright..." he grumbled as he shielded his eyes, which were already covered by his goggles.

**"This has to be worse than the last time we got pulled into one of these."** Hephaestus grumbled. **"At least before we had something to look at."**

"Agreed..." Taiki nodded, then winced as a burst of wind rushed past him, dragging static and other random junk along with it.

**"I hate this stupid void-ey-!"**

They stopped as the wind, and static, vanished, leaving Taiki standing on a cliff face overlooking a large ocean.

Or perhaps a Grand Lake?

In any case, it wasn't any place on Earth that Taiki recognized...Although that probably had something to do with the rather large fleet of giant metal space-ships fighting other, differently designed space-ships.

"What..." Taiki blinked. "Is this?"

* * *

Akari glanced around nervously as she wandered down the streets of what appeared to be some sort of abandoned, old, Spaghetti western styled town.

It was utterly destroyed, and, baring the occasional fallen signs reading "EVERGREEN", not a hint was given as to where she was.

"This doesn't look like a Zone..." She mused to herself as she walked towards what appeared to be a shopping mall. "This has to be Earth, I guess..."

Given that it was the middle of the day, she assumed that, if there were anyone still around in this town, that would be where they were.

* * *

After a few more minutes of walking, the whole world warped with static, changing from day to night, and transforming what once was an intact building into a ruined wreck with a giant mechanized armor standing in the center of the wreckage.

The pilot of the robot was yelling something about "Luck" to some guy in a tuxedo (and a...cowboy hat?) who was standing in front of a sign that formerly read "VACATION" but now only said "VAN."

The robot fired.

Akari could only stare at the sight in horror. Here she was, General of Xros Heart, and completely unable to do anything to-

Wait.

The guy was gone.

Where did he...?

Almost on cue, Akari and the armor pilot's attention was drawn upwards by some sort of musical tone...

The man had a sword- somehow- and was slashing it through the air in a V shape pattern from his position on the remains of something that was sticking up into the air.

Then...

Akari gasped as something _fell _from the sky and-And-

She couldn't believe it, somehow this man in the tuxedo had summoned his _own_ giant robot to fight this weaponized beast.

* * *

Shoutmon stared blankly at the young girl before him.

She stared at her book.

His blue eyes blinked.

Her green eyes blinked at the line she'd just read.

Shoutmon, thoroughly creep-ed out, glanced away, looking around the room that he had somehow appeared in, thanks in part to the static void dumping him here. It was what appeared to be the inside of a castle tower, there was a window he hadn't looked out of yet, and there was the only door in the room, which was curiously missing a handle.

He'd tried talking to the girl already, trying to figure out where in the world (or multiverse, as it seemed to be) he was.

Unfortunately, not only did she instead speak some other language he had never even heard before, but she couldn't even hear him.

"This is annoying." he grumbled. She seemed likewise frustrated with her book. "Stuck in a room with some kid I don't even know, and we can't even talk."

The girl blinked, but said nothing in return, having not even heard him.

"Alright, let's see about getting out of here..." he walked over to the window and stepped up onto a small bench the girl had moved there.

Much to his surprise, his foot went straight through it as if he were made of nothing but air. "What the-?" He growled as his leg seemed to warp into static around where he had tried stepping onto the bench.

The girl said something he didn't understand, her eyes wide with curiosity at the book before her.

"You've got me, kid." he shrugged, and stepped away from the small bench. "Hm.." he stared at the door. "I wonder if I could get through that..."

He walked over to the door, then looked over at the girl and waved. "Well, let's see if this work..."

He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, then walked forward...

**THUD.**

"Ow."

Right into the door.

The girl looked up at the noise as he rubbed his nose in annoyance. "Well, that didn't work."

* * *

After the first fight had ended, Akari had been taken away to some sort of Port town, built upon the front edge of what appeared to be a giant bridge.

Of course, part of the bridge was missing, and that part was- yet again- another giant robot, fighting the same smaller robot from before. (In reality, the smaller robot was the same size, but the bridge and it's robotic piece were just THAT big.)

Soon after that giant robot had been defeated, the world warped into static again, and again, and again, taking her from battle after battle, in which this man- Van- and his Armor- Dann- defeated several other robots.

"This is getting annoying." she frowned.

Almost as if it were listening, the static time warp thing pulled her out of this other world, and placed her back into the static world.

"Akari!"

Suddenly, Lopmon jumped onto the girl's shoulders.

"Lopmon!" Akari smiled. "You're okay!"

"I could say the same thing about you!" Lopmon nodded. "You wouldn't believe the crazy things I just saw!"

"I'm sure they'll beat what I saw."

"Try a sentient blob of Jello eating everything in sight for one thing!"

* * *

Tailmon sniffed as she watched as some other Wizardmon jump in front of some other version of herself and a little girl to protect them from the attack of a Myotismon. "Why..."

_"WIZARMON!"_

_Her _Wizardmon currently held her in his arms, and also seemed to be sad. "I suppose this is another dimension...Or another pair of Digimon like ourselves..."

He was trying to rationalize it away as seven other Digimon and their human partners climbed up onto the rooftop where this was happening, to confront the evil Vampire.

Everyone seemed to be in shock as the Wizardmon dissolved away into data...And then...

A boy with Goggles threw what looked to be a pocket watch towards the girl.

A DemiDevimon went to intercept it, but...Somehow...

The Girl got it, and...

The necklace she wore began to glow with a brilliant pink light...

"What the...?" Wizardmon narrowed his eyes.

_**"TAILMON: CHOU SHINKA!"**_

Wizardmon and Tailmon shielded their eyes as the other Tailmon exploded in a brilliant bright light.

When the light faded, the cat had transformed into an angel... _**"ANGEWOMON!"**_

"Woah..." Tailmon stared. "Who let the cat out of _that _bag?"

The Myotismon seemed equally surprised.

* * *

Zenjirou stared at the high school students that kept walking right past him, as if he didn't even exist.

"Where am I?" he asked aloud. Nobody replied.

There was a short bust of static, and the hallway emptied.

"Just great..."

At that moment, a girl dragging a boy along behind via his tie rushed down the hallway and...Right through poor Zenjirou.

The whole world seemed to burst into static at that point, and, when it settled, Zenjirou was back in the void. A relatively short trip, compared to others.

"Oi!" Kotemon waved as he floated over. "About time I found someone else in this mess!"

* * *

Shoutmon had found himself becoming this girl's imaginary friend of sorts.

This static sub-space thing was taking him linearly through the girl's life, and yet he could tell that he wasn't going quite AS linerarly as possible.

Essentially, she was zig-zagging across his time line.

He'd tried to explain it once, just for his own sake, but, alas, he was unable to interact with the world.

Weeks and months passed between the times he appeared, and each time the girl didn't seem to change much other than gain a few inches in height.

She continued to ignore him constantly, except for the few times he was able to manipulate the world's surroundings by running into a wall or something.

He really had no clue what was up with that. He couldn't interact with anything but the walls.

Eventually, he watched as the girl was moved to a private school in the middle of the country somewhere, then proceeded to spend most of her time at the top of a library tower. She soon met a boy who, much to his surprise, was Japanese- Evidently a transfer student. At this point, his visits into her life seemed more like something one would see on some television show.

(It briefly crossed his mind that perhaps he WAS in some television universe, watching this story from the perspective of the viewers of that show.

He shrugged it off a moment later as stupid.)

Then the girl's brother, some wanna-be-inspector guy who had a drill-like hairstyle (Shoutmon was sure he might have had something to do with that, having gone on about Xros Heart's adventures, despite the girl not hearing what he was saying), showed up and the girl solved the riddle he presented.

Life went on after that, with him going straight through this winding trail of some other person's life.

"It's annoying." Shoutmon said at one point while the girl examined a pop up book she had found. "Me traveling like this. I've only been at this for a few hours, but you- you're taking the long way!"

He honestly had no clue that there was anything wrong with the world as it stood up until the girl opened a hidden wall in an old clock tower, revealing a dead body, speared repeatedly with many, many arrows.

From there, things went from bad to worse. Things happened in between his visits into this other world, and he didn't like the way they headed.

But somehow, at the end of that long, winding road that he had been traveling, things worked out for the girl and the boy.

And once this point had been reached...

**KZZZZT**

He was unceremoniously dropped into the life of a girl with pink hair as she saved a boy from an exploding bicycle.

"Not again...!"

This time, at least, he could understand what everyone was saying.

* * *

By the time _THAT _roller-coaster ride had ended (Seriously, the tongue was his weak spot?), Shoutmon found Taiki again, only this time inside another world.

"Oi." he waved nonchalantly as they stood on solid air high up in the sky, watching a battle below them unfold.

"Hey." Taiki said as he watched two opposing sides of the same army fight against each other.

"So what's going on?" Shoutmon asked.

"Earth's far future, as far as I can tell." Taiki mused. "There's a group called the Ades Federation whose Premier went a bit overboard in his 'kill them all' strategy, and now his country's turned against his forces."

"Sounds like fun." Shoutmon replied as a new ship suddenly emerged out of thin air, beginning to blast everyone on the enemy side.

**"Ah!"** Hephaestus said with glee at the sight. **"So they survived afterall!"**

"That's one cliff hanger I was hoping they'd resolve sooner." Taiki commented offhandedly.

"Okay, completely lost here." Shoutmon frowned. "Moving on?"

"What have you been up to?" Taiki asked, not taking his eyes off the battle.

"Oh, this and that." Shoutmon frowned as he stared up at the sky. "became some girl's imaginary friend, then watched a different girl fight this "E.U." corporation's head honcho...or so it seemed anyways." he frowned. "Say, do vampires turn into werewolves back on earth?"

Taiki turned around at this, a confused look on his face. "What?"

"Never-mind." Shoutmon sighed.

The wind picked up, rustling Taiki's hair. "And here we go again..."

"What do you-?"

**WOOOSH!**

"-GAK!" Shoutmon coughed and sputtered as a sudden gust of wind slammed into him face first, knocking him and Taiki down to the invisible ground as cloud after cloud rushed over them.

**"It's just a wind storm!"** Hephaestus yelled over the wind. **"It'll pass in a few seconds!"**

A few seconds later, the clouds turned into static, and then the wind kicked into hurricane level gales right as the floor they had been standing on vanished entirely.

The duo were sent flying with the wind.

"This is new!" Taiki noted as they flew uncontrolled towards a dark shape looming in the static before them.

"Must just be my luck!" Shoutmon spat into the wind.

A few moments later, they crashed into the form's _**massive**_, red armored chest, only to be scooped up by it's equally massive gloved hand as the wind vanished and- thus- no longer was pushing them into it.

"Boss!" The armored form said loudly, only due to it's mass. "Look at who I just found!"

Shoutmon and Taiki looked up towards the armored form's head, spying an unfamiliar human form riding atop the form's yellow head.

"ShineGreymon." The man said. "I do believe we've just caught a lucky break."

**}ARC-The Code Crown Hunt: FINISHED.**

**}LOAD: INTERMISSION-Bridge**

**}STORY: To Be Continued!**

NEXT TIME: DIGIMON XROS WARS!

"The name's Marcus, Marcus Damon."

"The fate of the universe itself is at STAKE here!"

"Well, it's not like we're not used to it already."

"It's...TACTIMON? !"

"Agumon: DIGIVOLVE NOW!"

"Now is the time, Hinomoto! UNLOCK YOUR POTENTIAL!"

**"SHOUTMON!"**

"Next time Digimon Xros Wars Two part special!"

_"Time Travelers! Xros Heart: Escape the Void!"_

_"Tokyo Showdown! The Power of the Future Forms!"_

"You Can't turn your back on me now!"

"Hey! That's my line!"

"Oh great, just what I needed. ******_ Another_** World to save."

* * *

**A.N.: XROS WARS: ARC 1 IS DONE! WAH-HOO! Well, this was quite a run, eh? The next two chapters are the bridge between The Code Crown hunt and the Death Generals arc. Yes, That's right. I said TWO chapters. It'll be another two-parter upload, so that way you readers won't get bored with the first half. :P Boring plot stuff you'll probably skip right over so you can see the shiny golden evolutions of Death Generals. :P Well, let me just say, this is going to be worth it! I hope you'll enjoy the little twists and turns that I've got set up, 'cause from this point on, once we get back to the Digital World: ALL BETS ARE OFF!**


	30. Time Travelers! XH: Escape the void!

**A.N.: As of starting this, the mid-way point between two arcs, the LONGEST Chapter is Chapter 20, with the shortest being Chapter 8. I'm surprised really. I thought some of the later ones were longer. Huh. ANYWAYS. I'm still looking for help with the TV Tropes page for this story (link available through my profile), so if anyone wants to help me out on making it fuller, please do so! Now then, onto the story at hand! **

* * *

Wind howled eerily against the static in the void that really should not have been solid enough to produce any kind of noise, let alone any kind of edge tone.

There was a gust of wind, and a small burst of static as the words "DIGIMON: XROS WARS" Appeared in a plain, ordinary font before fading away along with the static.

Floating through the void were the rest of the credits usually attributed towards an opening sequence, Writer, Director, Animators, Voice actors- The usual stuff.

Then, once all of those faded back into the void, a flat screen computer monitor, whose standing base was broken and sparking- yet somehow it was still active and showing an "Aperture Science" Logo on it's display-, floated into view and took up the entire screen as it cut to static and then...

* * *

_*Cue Title Theme*_

**"Time Travelers! Xros Heart: Escape the Void!"**

* * *

_"SPAAAAAAAAACEEEEE...!" _

Dorulumon stared at the white sphere that had just flown past him and his traveling companions. "What the hell was that?"

Cutemon, from his spot on Dorulumon's back, simply sighed. "Probably someone who's been stuck here longer than we have."

"Oh come on, it's not that bad." Revolomon, who was floating upside down near by, huffed. "I'm sure everyone's just fine!"

As if to confirm that statement, Wizardmon and Tailmon suddenly _-blip-_ed back into existence a few yards ahead of them.

"Hi ho di do!" The cat said with a wave.

"Eh?" Dorulumon blinked. "What?"

"Can't a cat just be silly for a change?" Tailmon rolled her eyes.

"I suppose so." Wizardmon said as he walked over to the others. "So where have you all been?"

"I saw a Larval Mode Lucemon get cut with the same sword in the same strike twenty times!" Revolomon said with glee. "It was the awesomest thing ever!"

"Cutemon and I haven't been anywhere yet." Dorulumon said. "What about you?"

"We saw an alternate Human World being saved from a Myotismon." Wizardmon said.

"A Tailmon turned into an Angewomon in a single moment!" Tailmon grinned ear to ear. "It was awesome! This whole team of digimon fired their attacks into the Angewomon's attack and then she blasted that vampire to kingdom come!"

"She...Evolved in a single moment?" Dorulumon asked. "How is that even possible?"

"The girl the Tailmon was partnered to had a strange necklace and something similar to a Xros Loader, I'm assuming." Wizardmon said. "The girl activated both items in unison and the Tailmon in that universe evolved instantly."

"That's rather impressive." Dorulumon said with a frown. "I wonder if it's possible for us to harness the same energy and get out of here?"

"Probably!" Revolomon said. "That's pretty much what some Digi-Xrosses do!"

"Like ours."

Everyone facing Wizardmon looked surprised in a happy way, and when the Wizard turned around, he spotted Akari and Lopmon standing behind him.

"Hi everyone." Akari waved, a smile on her face.

"Akari!" Revolomon let out a whoop as he spun around in circles. "Yeah! Finally! Now we can get out of here with an awesome Digi-Xros!"

"Shoutmon has the Xros Loader." Lopmon said, immediately deflating Revolomon's glee.

"Oh..." he sunk down towards the 'ground.'

"But if we can find Shoutmon..." Dorulumon began. "Then maybe we could create a Digi-Xros that can teleport us out of here?"

"Sorry, but I don't think that's going to work." Kotemon said as he and Zenjirou suddenly -_blip_-ed into the middle of their gathering. "Zenjirou's Xros Loader's completely dead!"

"Again?" Lopmon groaned. "Why can't the Xros Loaders stop breaking on us?"

Cutemon sighed again, muttering "It's hopeless." under his breath before taking a deep gulp of air in_**..."WE'RE NEVER GETTING OUT OF HERE!"**_

The void around them suddenly _KLICKED, _as if someone changed the channel, dropping Xros Heart down into the middle of a playground, somewhere on earth.

"What." Revolomon breathed in sharply. "The..."

* * *

"-Hell is going on here? !" Shoutmon finished his rant with a huff.

"Well..." The man began. "For starters, the name's Marcus, Marcus Damon."

**"Pleasure to meet you."**Hephaestus said.

"And secondly, I'm just about as lost as you are." 'Marcus' said as he crossed his arms. "ShineGreymon and I were sent to investigate a dimensional disturbance that occurred when a Milleniumnmon appeared in your universe, just the latest in a long line of oddities that we'd put off investigating until we had the resources."

"Oddities?" Taiki asked.

"Stable time loops that haven't even started yet, for one thing." Marcus said with a roll of his eyes. "See, there're these Digimon in your world that-"

"No." Shoutmon said as he held up a finger. "Hold Up for one second." He narrowed his eyes. "You said Our "Universe" as if you're from some other dimension or something."

"That's 'cause we are." ShineGreymon began. "Haven't you noticed that this void shows you other worlds, and not just other times?"

"So those were other dimensions?" Shoutmon asked. "Seriously?"

"That's right." The man before them smirked as he fished out his wallet and flipped it open. "We're a part of a team that operates outside of the normal flow of the Multiverse." The piece of paper on prominent display seemed to be made up of some sort of psychic paper that was on the fritz like everything else in this weird void. "We have dozens of names, plenty of sub divisions, and hell, at times there are even more alternate universe versions of ourselves working in the same office then we can shake a stick at." he looked at the piece of paper and scowled. "And apparently, your universe is the epicenter of something that we haven't encountered before."

"Thanks for that by the way." ShineGreymon said sarcastically.

**"You say it like it's our fault!" **Hephaestus protested.

"Says the Digital God locked in the body of a perfectly normal boy." Marcus rolled his eyes.

Shoutmon crossed his arms in front of his chest and narrowed his eyes un-appreciatively . "Let's Say for a moment that I don't believe you?"

"Look." the man sighed. "Agumon and I came here looking for something we knew how to beat and suddenly we're blown clear out of the water into some situation we can't get out of." he reached for a pocket in his coat and pulled out what looked like an iPod fused to a Xros Loader, and then changed up somewhat. "See this? Specially modified so that it can open portals from any-where and any-when back to our base. It's also got dampeners that block any kind of known interference that would prevent it from working." he pressed a button to prove his point. "And look at that. Would you believe it? Nothing happened!" he angrily shoved the device back into it's pocket.

Shoutmon pulled out the red Xros Loader and looked at it with a sigh. "Still Dead."

**"I don't even need to look inside to tell me it's broken."** Hephaestus remarked. **"I created these things, and...They're **_**NOT**_** supposed to break as easily as they have been."**

"Cheap knockoffs?" ShineGreymon offered.

"Anyways." Marcus continued as he sat down, ignoring his partner's comment along with Taiki and Shoutmon. "Whatever's going on here is something that's dangerous. And if we can't get back to HQ and report it, then..." he narrowed his eyes. "How can we stop it?"

"Didn't Tactimon say someone had to live through the source of the waves?" Shoutmon said after a moment of silence.

"What?" Marcus looked up.

"Yeah." Taiki nodded. "Someone whose role in events was as 'subtle as a brick.' Quote unquote."

Shoutmon laughed as he jabbed a thumb over at Marcus. "I doubt these two are the ones he was talking about though!"

"Subtle as a brick?" ShineGreymon asked. "What does that mean?"

"Alright, our turn to explain now!" Shoutmon grinned. "We know where the source of this storm is!"

"What?" Marcus stood up from where he had just sat down. "Where?"

"My home town." Taiki said. "Or somewhere close to it, at least. One year from now."

"One year?" Marcus narrowed his eyes. "Where the hell did you get that information from?"

"Someone who's lived through it already." Shoutmon said. "Someone who got sent back in time to twenty years ago along with Akari's parents."

"Twenty years ago?" Marcus stared at them incredulously. "What the hell happened?"

"He didn't say." Taiki said. "We were all pulled into the void before he could tell us what we needed to do."

"Well that's convenient!" ShineGreymon remarked.

"Not like we planed it that way." Shoutmon frowned. "But beyond that, we also saw a video from back then too."

"A video?" Marcus groaned. "Seriously?"

* * *

"Seriously!" Akari stared at the two high school girls who were trying to break open a green colored pumpkin...

It still refused to break after half a minute of beatings.

"What the hell is that thing made of?" Dorulumon asked, eyes as wide as dinner plates. "A rock?"

The one girl jumped into the air and _THREW _the object so hard at the ground it left a trail of white light in it's wake...

The ground exploded from the impact!

"Now that's got to have finished it!" Zenjirou said, fists clenched in anticipation.

When the smoke cleared, the green pumpkin was still intact.

Everyone stared at it in shock and dismay.

* * *

Marcus stared at the duo in shock and dismay as they finished explaining what they had learned from Tactimon.

"I know." Shoutmon said. "It's a lot to take in..."

"And that's saying something." ShineGreymon muttered. "considering the things we've seen...?"

"But we've got to work together on this!" Shoutmon continued. "Tactimon told us someone had to live through the event so that we could fix it! Even if you're _not _the guy he said had to do it...You've still got a job protecting the multi-whatever, right?"

"I guess so..." Marcus replied as he looked up at the static cloud above them. "So, I guess Agumon and I'll have to-" He stopped.

And then...

"SPAAAAAAAAAACE! SPACE! GO TO SPACE! BA-BA-BA-BA-BA!" That weird white core from before shot over head as it cried out, with a passion: _**"SPAAAAAAAAACEEEEEEEE!"**_

Marcus' eyes widened. "SHINEGREYMON!" he roared. "After that Core!"

"On it Boss!" And with that, they took off after the Infamous "Space Core."

_"SP-AAAAA-CE!"_

"Um?" Shoutmon protested. "Why are we going after this thing?"

"Haven't you played Portal 2 before?" Marcus asked, a grin on his face.

* * *

"RAAAHHH!"

Poor Space Core, after a few minutes of zig-zagging through sub-space, was tackled from above by Marcus as he leaped off of ShineGreymon.

"SPACE?" The core asked, frightened, as it's one single eye shot back into the furthest recesses of it's casing while, simultaneously, Marcus hit the ground and rolled to a stop, still holding onto the technological artifact.

With a grin, he stood up and held the core out at arms length to get a proper look at it. "Well hello there!"

"Who are you?" the core asked, it's eye spinning around on it's track. "You the space cops? Space cops help! Here come the space cops!"

"haha!" Marcus laughed. "Oh man, when Thomas sees this, he's gonna flip out!"

"We just chased this thing all over time and space just so you could see Thomas react to it?" ShineGreymon asked as he landed on the ground.

"Of course." the man grinned at his digimon partner.

"Dad?" The core asked. "Are you space?" it changed to a lower voice. "Yes Son, now we can be a family again." Back to it's higher voice. "SPACE-DAD!"

"Okay." ShineGreymon laughed. "I approve."

Taiki and Shoutmon had climbed down off of ShineGreymon's shoulder by this point, and were walking over to the spacey-Space Core.

"What the hell is this thing?" Shoutmon asked as he stared at the Space Core.

"This would be Space Core." Marcus replied as he held it up for view. "And this is a thing that should not exist in this universe!"

"Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba!" The core hummed as it spun around. "Space cops! Look out here come the space cops!"

**"I'll say it shouldn't."** Hephaestus said in astonishment as he stared at it. **"This thing isn't made out of data like Digimon... It's completely man made!"**

"We don't have this level of AI back on Earth either." Taiki added.

"S. P. Aaaaaace! SPACE!" The core cried out in glee. "Hey I know! I know I know I know!"

"Wow this thing is annoying." ShineGreymon remarked. "Can't we just dump it into the void?"

"Mister! I know! I know! Hey Mister! Let's go to space!"

"No." Marcus said as he shifted his grip on the core. "We need to see where this guy's from and why he's working when our tech isn't."

At that moment, a thought hit Taiki. "Wait a second..." With that, he pulled out his Xros Loader and turned the dial.

The screen came on with it's normal light.

"Taiki!" Shoutmon gasped. "How come you didn't say it was working!"

"I didn't think to check." he began. "Then again, it was inside it's case when we entered..."

**"You know what?"** Hephaestus grumbled. **"I'm just going to go out on a limb here and say that someone, _somewhere,_ is just messing with us now."**

"But this means we can get out of here!" Shoutmon grinned. "Just open up a Zone Portal and Bam! Back to the Digital World!"

"We should see if we can find the others first." Taiki began. "Then maybe..."

As if on cue, those of Xros Heart that had managed to regroup together -_blip_-ed back into existence around them.

"Shoutmon!" Akari jumped towards the dragon and hugged him tightly.

"Akari!" he hugged back.

"Taiki!" Zenjirou and Dorulumon said simultaneously.

"Everyone!" Taiki smiled.

"SPACEEEEEEEE!"

And then everyone stared at Space Core, who was still being held up by Marcus at arms length.

"Who's that?" Wizardmon asked.

"Long story." Marcus said. "We'll explain later."

"Hi." ShineGreymon waved at them.

"Is this everyone?" Taiki asked.

"As much as it's going to be." Tailmon replied. "I get the feeling that we aren't going to run into anyone else from this point on."

"Why's that?" Marcus asked.

"Portals act the way they do for a reason." Tailimon reiterated. "And Taiki's got a working Xros Loader, doesn't he?"

"Yeah..." Kotemon nodded. "Looks like he does."

"Then that's it then." Tailmon said. "We use it to get out of here and back to the others!"

"Sounds like a plan to me." Revolumon shrugged. "What else do we have to lose?"

"Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt..." Taiki held the orange Xros Loader up. **"ZONE TRANSFER!"**

In front of them, an oval of light formed, with electricity sparking across it's surface...

It "POP"ed out of existence a second later.

"Guess that's out of the question then." Kotemon said sourly.

"Hold on..." Taiki began. "I have an Idea."

_*Cue DIGIXROS*_

"Revolomon!" Taiki ordered. "Dorulumon!"

_"HOWDY!"_Revolomon spun his twin revolvers.

_"ROGER!"_ Dorulumon growled as he crouched down in preparation.

**"DIGI-XROS!"**

_**"DIGI-XROS!"**_

And as the two Digimon fused together, Taiki tapped into Hephaestus' creation powers and altered the resulting Digi-Xros's design from the standard Dorulu-Cannon...

The cannon formed as per usual, with Revolomon in the control position... However...

Something new was added to back, a rather large gun handle, and on the end of the handle was a third cannon mount, directly centered overhead above the other two cannons.

**"XROS UP!"** Revolomon called out. **"HYPNO-RAILGUN STRINGER!"**

Yes, the name was long, and yes, the formation looked ridiculous, but Taiki had a plan.

"When I open the Portal again, I want you to fire, Revolomon!" Taiki said. "If the new cannon can't force it open, then I want everyone to attack at once!"

"Alright." Shoutmon gripped his mic-stand. "Sounds like a plan!"

"Ready?" Taiki asked, holding up his Xros Loader again... **"ZONE TRANSFER!"**

Once again the circle of light appeared, arcing with un-controlled power.

**"YUUGOTH BLASTER!"**

The three mouths of the cannon glowed brightly as spheres of energy formed at the tips...Then, lighting arced between the three spheres and the whole assembly FLUNG itself into the unstable portal.

The two energy wavelengths combined, and the energy of the portal turned blue as it made a rather odd... Splooshing sound.

**"SOUL CRUSHER!"**

Wasting no time to see if the portal was still unstable or not, Shoutmon and Akari let off their signature attacks at the same moment, sending fire and song directly into the portal.

With a tone, the energy turned orange on it's edge as the inside faded away into a flickering green static.

**"MAGICAL GAME!" **Wizardmon threw his staff forward, sending a bolt of lighting into the event horizon.

**"FIRE MEN!" **Kotemon threw his own kendo sword into it for good measure.

**"GLORIOUS BURST!"**

And finishing it off was ShineGreymon's massive energy blast, pumping more energy than was good for it into the portal.

Suddenly, the portal began glowing with an intense white light...

**"KEEP FEEDING IT!"** Hephaestus ordered. **"WE NEED TO GET IT OPEN!"**

Marcus, finally getting tired of holding the fidgeting Space Core, flung it up into the air and then **punched **it towards the portal as if it was a volley ball.

_"EARTH! WANNA GO HOME!"_ The Core cried as it flung into the portal. _"EARTHHHH! ! ! !"_

Everything went white, and nobody could see a thing as the portal quite literally exploded in their faces.

* * *

**EYECATCH!**

The camera zoomed onto a large disk with Marcus standing on one side, then slid over to Agumon. Both were standing in a matching pose, ready to strike whatever may be foolish enough to challenge them.

The Camera zoomed out and the disk flipped over, revealing a bright red outline cutout of ShineGreymon, holding what looked to be dual swords in each hand.

**EYECATCH!**

* * *

**EARTH_ _ _| JAPAN_ _ _|**

_**"Use this Xros Loader, Kudo Taiki."**_ With that, the unclaimed Xros Loader turned a bright shade of orange, and floated down to the boy's hand. _**"And Save the Melody of the Digital World."**_

Kudo, Taiki, almost a month younger now, easily caught the Xros Loader, identical to the one in his dream- that, for you readers, had only just happened two chapters ago-, that descended from the green light above them. "Now then..." Taiki turned the device towards the shrinking orange glow that was Dorulumon's melody. "Can I?"

_"If it'll put me out of my misery, go ahead." _was the only reply.

"Wait! Kudo Taiki!" Zenjirou interrupted. "Think about this calmly! Just put the strange device on the ground and...!"

"Revive!" Taiki called out, causing the top half of the Digivice to slide open, and absorb the orange glow into it's memory within one second. "You alright in there?" He looked at the screen to see a toonish looking drawing of the wolf's face.

_"What power... I'm feeling all my injuries being dissolved away!"_

Zenjirou could only stare in shock at the sudden friendship between the creature and his rival. "B...but...but... This... That... he... I...But...!" You know, Zenjirou, this is just as annoying as it was the first time. "But...!" Seriously, I can't believe how static you were back here and then. "I..." Oh, Stop gaping like a fish already, would ya? "He... It..." Can you please calm down already? "What?" Ah, wait, here we go. In three...

Two...

Suddenly! (Or not so suddenly, actually!) A Portal of glowing green energy opened up underneath Taiki and Zenjirou, dropping them down into the Digital World before the portal began to lift itself up into the air...

Once it was a good six feet in the air, it exploded with a blinding white light and a shock wave that shattered any nearby glass that wasn't already broken.

When the smoke cleared, all those that had been on the other side groaned as they were deposited into a dog-pile.

"You know..." Marcus said from the bottom of the pile. "I'm reminded of that first time we went to the Digital World."

"At least things aren't upside down." Agumon, formerly ShineGreymon, remarked casually.

"Speak for yourself." Cutemon, who was lying on his back on the top of the pile, grumbled.

Somewhere in the middle, Taiki let loose a yelp of surprise as his Xros Loader began sparking heavily and...

Ejected the only thing within it's memory vault as it died: The human girl that had once been DeadlyAxmon, still unconscious as she reloaded on the ground and seemingly unaware about all that had just transpired.

"Great." Shoutmon grumbled. "There goes the last Xros Loader."

"I'll take a look at them in a minute..." Lopmon said tiredly. "Just let me catch my breath first..."

"You didn't even do anything." Revolomon replied.

"Yet." Lopmon replied. "I was going to attack after that last attack..."

"I think I beat you to the punch." Marcus chuckled. "Literally."

* * *

After getting untangled, everyone tried to sort out what had just happened, where they were, and if it was a hostile environment or not.

The second and third were easily answered: "This is the alley way where we were pulled into the Digital World." Taiki noted.

The first came easily after that: "The explosion must have opened the portal too far, and put us back on earth." Marcus deducted. "Either that, or when I threw Space Core in, he redirected the destination."

And once that was sorted out, everyone took a look over themselves, having not even done such yet.

"WHAT!" Akari cried out in surprise- She had changed back into her other form, the one she had "Mode Changed" Out of back in Sweets Zone.

"Oh dear." Wizardmon sighed as he looked at the younger girl. "I was afraid something like this might have happened."

"Woah! Wizardmon! Look! Look!" And then, everyone looked over towards Tailmon...Or where she would have been if she hadn't been turned back into a human. She was pretty, with blond hair and blue eyes, about as old as any of the rest of them, wearing a pair of blue jeans, a sleeveless white shirt, and a pair of run down looking sneakers.

This surprising turn of events caught everyone except Wizardmon by surprise, as he knew her back story while they didn't.

"Well." Wizardmon huffed. "This makes things even more troubling."

Meanwhile, Zenjirou couldn't help but be distracted by their location. "We're...home?"

Taiki nodded. "Looks like it."

"We're home?" Zenjirou repeated. "Back on earth? Back...?"

Silence fell between the two for a moment.

"I wonder." Taiki began. "Did we remain constant across time? A day for a day?"

"Eh?" Zenjirou stared at the General. "Oh yeah. That storm was warping us around for a while."

"Incredible!" Wizardmon's exclamation drew everyone's attention back over to him. "Somehow all traces of the spell, even the tiniest remnants of the broken one on Akari, are gone from the both of you!"

"What?" Akari blinked. "How could that happen?"

"It's like what happens when you wipe a magnet over a VCR tape." Tailmon said. "You lose the data on it!"

"So the portal did this?" Shoutmon asked.

"I'd assume so!" Wizardmon mulled the thought over for a few moments. "I think I have a solution to the elephant in the room."

"What elephant?" Revolomon asked.

"Most of us are Digimon in the human world." The Wizard said. "And the Xros Loaders are- for the moment- all broken. We can't use them to hide inside." he pointed to Akari. "She's a Digimon who normally looks like a Human but was then locked out of that form and then returned to it." he pointed to Tailmon. "She's a human who's been turned into a Digimon all this time, using the exact same spell I used to turn Akari back into a human."

It took a few moments before it finally clicked in everyone's mind.

"You're going to turn us all into humans!" Dorulumon stared, wide eyed.

"Wait what." Marcus blinked. "You can turn digimon into humans?"

"It's the perfect disguise." Wizardmon said as he crossed his arms, and completely ignoring the man's question.

**"How long will it take?" **Hephaestus asked.

"About ten, maybe fifteen minutes tops." Wizardmon gave an estimate. "Why?"

"Zenjirou and I need to check something out." Taiki said as he grabbed the other General by the shoulder and began dragging him out of the alley way. "We'll be back as soon as we confirm it."

"Alright then." Wizardmon nodded.

"I'll come too!" Tailmon jumped to her feet. "It's been forever since I was in Japan!"

* * *

"Woah!" The girl stared wide eyed at the carnage that was littering the street. "It looks like a Mammothmon walked through here."

"That's because one did." Taiki noted as he looked around. "I think we returned the exact moment that we left."

Zenjirou walked over to a nearby store front. "Look at the time."

Just a bit after One in the afternoon... And factoring in the amount of time it took to get sorted out and find their way out of the alleyway...

"We did arrive at the exact moment we left." Taiki corrected himself. "Odd."

"Not really." Tailmon said as she put her hands on her hips. "Portals always make sure things happen for a reason."

**"You sound like you're talking from experience." **Hephaestus remarked.

"A few years ago, I was at a party." The girl said. "It was just some causal thing at a beach. A lot of stuff happened, and...Well..." she shrugged. "I fell into the Digital World and I gave up my old life as Tairru Yagami for a chance at being Wizardmon's familiar."

"'Tairru'?" Zenjirou paled. "Really?"

"Nene thought it was a funny coincidence." The girl smiled. "Considering that my Digimon self was a Tailmon? Yeah." she looked over her reflection in the mirror. "Wow, have I grown!" she started toying with her hair. "I could really do with a hair cut too..."

"You haven't seen your parents then?" Zenjirou asked. "For all those years?"

"I was an orphan." She said with nonchalance. "Parents died when I was just a baby. I never really had a life here on earth anyways. Always bouncing from one foster home to the next, never really staying in the school system for more than a few months at a time."

"Oh..." Zenjirou went silent at this point, looking up to the sky and thinking about a certain fairy. _'Lila...'_

"You okay?" Taiki asked.

"No." He sniffed. "I promised Lila that if I ever got back to the human world that I'd take her back with me."

"Really?" the boy blinked, having never heard of this before.

"I hope she's okay." the newest general began. "I...I couldn't save her in time."

No one said anything in response after that.

After a few moments, Taiki clapped his hands. "Well, all things considered. I think our first stop should be my place."

"Eh?" Zenjirou blinked. "Why?"

The boy narrowed his eyes. "I have some questions for my mom."

* * *

Returning to the alleyway, our trio of humans found that everyone (save three) had been enchanted and were now as human looking as the rest of them.

Akari, being back in her usual attire, was the easiest to pick out. Next to her was a boy with red hair and blue eyes, slightly shorter than Akari was, and was dressed in a white t-shirt with a red vest and tan shorts. With the state of his hair, and the fact that he was wearing Shoutmon's still broken headphones around his neck, it was easy enough to guess who he was.

Next to Marcus was a boy with shaggy brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing a blue pull over hoodie with a strange...Windy symbol on the front; the sleeves were rolled up to the elbows, revealing the red bracers running up along his arms. Combined with the blue stripes on his orange pants, and the claw mark pattern on his sneakers: it was obviously Agumon.

Nearby, in a striking cowboy costume, was a boy with golden eyes and very tanned skin- Revolomon. Next to him was an older man in what looked to be a detective's uniform (looking ripped right out of an anime Taiki had seen once). The orange flame pattern on the jacket and pants legs screamed Dorulumon. Standing rather uncomfortably behind him was a boy in a kendo costume- Kotemon.

Leaning against a wall was a young boy with light pink hair, wearing a dark purple T-Shirt that read "PUT THE BUNNY BACK IN THE BOX" in red text underneath a light green jacket. His fingers were tied up with bandages, and, as if that wasn't enough, the fact that the headphones on top of the boy's head had bunny ears on them tipped you off to who this was: Cutemon, looking not quite so cute and actually rather dashing.

Next to Cutemon was a little girl who could pass as Taiki's younger sister. Her hair was brown, and tied up into twin tails that reminded one of ears. Her eyes were blue, her dress was purple, and her boots matched those of a certain bunny rabbit. Combined with the same oddly shaped bandanna, you could tell that this was Lopmon.

Wizardmon...was still Wizardmon. "Turns out you can't cast the spell on yourself without the aid of a mirror." he said with a shrug.

"So..." Marcus began. "What did you want to confirm?"

"We're on earth, the same day and time as when Zenjirou and I left." Taiki explained. "I think we should go to my place, and see what we can do to fix the Xros Loaders."

"You're the home town expert on this Zone, Taiki." Akari said with a smile. "So lead the way!"

* * *

The walk to Taiki's house began soon enough, with the General walking down the streets towards his destination.

"You know." Zenjirou began. "I don't think I've ever been over to your house before."

"Hm, probably." Taiki nodded. "I don't think I ever invited anyone over. I always went over to other people's houses instead."

"How come?" Shoutmon asked, half distracted by looking around at everything.

"Well..." Taiki laughed nervously. "You'll see when we get there."

They walked some more.

"I never really thought about ever visiting the Human world in my life time." Dorulumon, who was carrying the still slumbering DeadlyAxmon on his back, mused aloud. "It's different from what I imagined."

"I always thought the Digital World was better, to be honest." Tairru remarked. "Earth has a lot of down sides to it."

Wizardmon, gathering quite a few odd looks from passerbys due to his state of dress, laughed. "The Digital World has it's problems too, you know."

"Earths with Digital Worlds have it easy. Even then, whole other universes don't even have earths and they're just as screwed up as the rest of 'em some times." Marcus remarked. "One time, Agumon and I visited a space ship that was being invaded by a bunch of self-replicating fur-balls that had kids as soon as they ate something."

Agumon shuddered. "The horror! **The **_**Horror**_!"

And so they continued walking, conversing about things as they went. And as they walked, they passed a cafe where a boy with blond hair happened to be sitting at a table. The light reflecting off of Taiki's goggles caught his attention, and recognition sparked in his eyes.

"TAIKI-SAN!"

Everyone stopped.

_'That voice.' _Shoutmon's eyes widened.

"Huh?" Taiki asked as he turned around to face the boy who had stood up. "What?"

"It's me!" The boy grinned. "Yuu Amano! From grade school?"

"Yuu..." Taiki's hand went up absentmindedly to the goggles on his head. "Yuu?"

Shoutmon stared at the scene. _'Is this why we got pulled back here?'_

* * *

"I'm surprised you actually remembered me." Yuu said as he took a sip of his tea. "But then again you're still wearing my old goggles, so... I probably shouldn't be."

"I haven't stopped wearing them." Taiki said with a shake of his head. "I've replaced the band a few times since then, but I haven't stopped wearing them."

Nearby, Akari leaned in and whispered to Shoutmon. "What's going on?"

"Taiki explained it to me back in Sweets Zone..." Shoutmon began. "There was a boy who Taiki didn't help when he was a kid, and he got put into a coma and Taiki kept his goggles until he woke up." He jabbed a thumb over at Yuu. "That kid there eventually gave the goggles back after he woke up and Taiki's been wearing them ever since."

"Yuu Amano?" Zenjirou asked. "Why have I never heard of this before?"

"What gets me is the name." Dorulumon began, barely above a whisper. "Do you think he's related to Nene and Kotone?"

"Only way to find out is to ask." Akari frowned.

Meanwhile, back at the table...

"So, what have you been up to, Taiki-san?" Yuu asked.

"Quite a lot, actually." He pulled out his broken Xros Loader and placed it on the table. "And it all started with this, not a few minutes ago, by local time."

"Eh?" Yuu stared at the broken Xros Loader. "That?" he looked up at Taiki. "And what do you mean by 'local time'?"

"Before I go into it..." Taiki said, glancing over at the rest of Xros Heart. "Do you happen to have any sisters? By the names Kotone and Nene?"

Yuu, who had taken a mouthful of tea into his mouth at that exact moment, spit it out in surprise, thankfully to his left and into the street and not onto Taiki. "W-What!"

("I guess that answers that question." Shoutmon rolled his eyes.

"Yup." Akari nodded.)

"Answer me, Yuu." Taiki begged. "If you don't know them, then what I have to say will probably just sound like some crazy story."

"Yeah." Yuu nodded. "I did have sisters...Kotone and Nene..." he frowned. "They went missing right around the time that I was in the hospital though. Mom had me quit mostly because she was dragging us all over creation trying to find them."

"I found them." Taiki said, as seriously as possible. "I found them, and then..." he stared down at his own drink. "We got separated."

"What?" Yuu asked. "How?"

Taiki looked up, a solemn look in his gray eyes. "Have you ever read "_Digica Scrab_" before?"

* * *

As Taiki launched into his explanation, Deadly Axmon's eyes fluttered open. "Wuh..?"

"Ah, looks like sleeping beauty's awake." Tairru smiled. "Hey, there!"

"Huh?" DeadlyAxmon blinked, then glanced around. "Wh...Where am I?"

"You're at a cafe." Wizardmon said as he pulled a flash light out of a pocket and shined it into one of her eyes. "What can you remember?"

The girl blinked at the light. "Corone." she said. "My name is Corone."

"That's good." Wizardmon said with a smile. "You remembered it without me even having to ask specifically." he moved the flashlight over to her other eye. "What else?"

"Um..." She blinked again at the light. "I was born in Reaper Zone and I...I was kidnapped by a shadow."

Wizardmon took the light away. "Anything else?"

"No. Sorry." The girl shook her head.

"Well, you've done better than I'd have expected." He held up a hand in the peace sign. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Two." She replied immediately.

He pulled his hand back and opened his thumb. "Now?"

"Three." She replied immediately.

("Relax!" Tairru said to a concerned passerby. "He's a licensed doctor, and we just came from a costume party.")

"What's the square root of 1?"

"An Irrational number." the girl said on instinct.

"Forty-Nine?"

"Seven."

"What's four hundred Thirteen plus Six hundred and twelve?"

"One thousand twenty five."

"Reactions are normal." Wizardmon mumbled to himself. "Motor skills fine..." He smiled at her and said, louder, "You seem to be recovering just fine."

* * *

"You're...What?" Yuu stared.

**"I know it's hard to believe."** Hephaestus began. **"But it's all true."**

Yuu's eyes shrunk in surprise as he squeaked "you talked differently."

**"Yeah. We can do that."** the Denizen replied. **"You get used to it after a while."**

"You're...The guy in Taiki's head?" Yuu asked.

**"Yeah, you could say that."** Hephaestus replied.

"And Nene and Kotone have them too?"

**"Echinda and Cetus, yes."  
**

"Why?" Yuu frowned. "Why didn't they tell me?"

* * *

Meanwhile, across the street, two school girls were walking towards the cafe our heroes were currently at.

"Mato?" The girl with green eyes asked as he companion stopped suddenly. "What's wrong?"

"Yomi..." Mato, the blue eyed girl, just stared in horror as she pointed at the car that was half-way stuck inside a nearby wall. "Look...!"

Yomi screamed.

* * *

Everyone, and I mean_** everyone **_in the general area, looked up at the scream, and then they all saw it: A floating car stuck inside a wall half way up a four story building.

Panic ensued, even as the poor driver (who had literally only just realized her predicament) tried to get herself out of her car; but it was clearly evident that the car was sliding _out _of the building, to fall to the ground a story below.

Taiki didn't waste any time. He jumped over the waist high fence that their table was next to, and ran across the street towards where the car was about to fall.

The Driver had barely gotten her door to finally open when the car came loose.

Everyone screamed.

_**VWHIRRR!**_

**THUD.**

And then the car's descent stopped as Taiki's transformed hands managed to grab hold of the car before it could hit the ground. The car's descent should have stopped then and there, and yet, somehow...

It kept pushing downwards, as if something was _pulling _it harder than Gravity could normally.

Taiki's arms strained, and the ground beneath his feet cracked from the pressure, but he forced out a grin and said, very casually through the pain, "Second floor, Superhero costumes and wares!"

Thankfully, there was a window near where the car had stopped near, and the person in that office had opened the window to see just what the hell was going on out there. Of course, once he saw the suspended car, he immediately began ushering the poor driver inside. (Curious fact: these two would eventually get married, and have a son who would end up creating nanite micro technology that would give a random boy somewhere else several years down the line the exact same powers as Taiki had at this exact moment, not to mention the fact that this had already happened in an alternate dimension YEARS before this!

Sorry, I ramble. Back to the story?)

With the Driver out of the car, Taiki tried tossing it to the side...

Only to find with absolute horror that the car wouldn't budge in any direction but _**DOWN.**_

**"Taiki." **Hephaestus said trivially as the metal and data that made up their transformed arms began to crunch under the pressure. **"I do believe this is going to hurt."**

"Ya think?" Taiki shot back not a moment before the transformation finally broke and the car crashed down into the ground- and Taiki too- with more force than really should have been possible.

There was an explosion...

Everyone stared in horror...

But, when the smoke cleared, Taiki stood in the center of the wreckage with his right hand transformed into it's drill form, looking no worse for ware other than the burn marks and soot all over his clothes and face.

"Yeah!" The driver began cheering as the man who had opened the window clapped in agreement. "Whoo! Awesome man! Just absolutely awesome!"

Soon enough, the gathered crowd began clapping as well, cheering, and whistling.

Taiki just brought his arm back to normal and tried to look humble at all the attention he was getting.

Back at the cafe, Yuu just stared with his jaw on the table while the rest of Xros Heart joined into the applause. "He really...did...what?"

_**"Well."**_ Hephaestus thought to Taiki. _**"Now we really do have a reason to go to your place."**_

_"And what's that?"_ Taiki thought back.

_**"We just survived an exploding**_** CAR.**_** I think our clothes could do with a bit of replacing, don't you?"**_

* * *

As if they didn't get enough stares from Wizardmon's presence before, now Taiki was getting all the attention from people passing by.

"If I ever find a way to use the time storms to our advantage." Taiki muttered. "I am erasing that moment from history."

"That's an understatement, Taiki." Shoutmon remarked. "If we ever find a way to use them to our advantage, I'm going to make sure there was a c_amera _there to record all of that!"

"Shouto." Akari lightly hit him on the head. "I think that's going a bit too far now."

"I gotta say, dude." Marcus punched his fist into his left hand. "That was pretty hard core. I mean, you held a car in place and the _drilled _through it!"

"And the explosion?" Agumon threw in. "I thought you were a goner there for a moment!"

"Yeah, so did we." Taiki said as he tested out his shoulders. "Ow. I think I might need to lie down for a few hours...Or a week..."

"Taiki." Yuu began, finally having figured out how to react to what had just happened. "Forget any doubts I had. That was epic in all forms of the word!"

"Well, thanks." Taiki said with a shrug, and grimaced at the action. "Ow. Again."

"Where can I get a Xros Loader?" Yuu asked. "I want to come with you when you go back to the Digital World."

**"Well, that's going to be a bit of a problem."**Hephaestus began.

"Why?" Yuu blinked.

"Because I haven't even opened up _our_ Xros Loaders to see what's wrong with them yet." Lopmon said. "You can call me either Lopmon or Kaiyumi, by the way."

"Um..." Yuu blinked. "Okay?"

"Cutemon or Simon." Cutemon threw in, apparently continuing a thing that was apparently happening.

"Dorulumon, please." Dorulumon said. "But my given name is Dren."

"What?" Cutemon blinked. "Really?"

"Yes." Dorulumon sighed.

"Tsurugi, Zenjirou!" Zenjirou introduced himself. "Taiki's rival and best friend!"

"Tairru Yagami!" Tailmon said again. "Pleasure to meet ya!"

"Akari Hinomoto." Akari said with a smile.

"Shoutmon." Shoutmon said. "Just Shoutmon."

"Wizardmon at your service." Wizardmon said.

"Kotemon'll work just fine." Kotemon shrugged.

"Umm..."

Everyone paused to look at DeadlyAxmon, who was nervously tapping her index fingers together.

"I'm Corone."

"Well..." Yuu said with a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you all!"

* * *

Everyone stopped to stare at Taiki's house.

"Yeah." Shoutmon said flatly. "I can see why you never invited anyone over."

It was a two story mansion, on a hillside overlooking the bay-harbor, located a few blocks away from the bridge that spanned said bay-harbor.

Zenjirou whistled. "I never knew being a writer paid this well."

"Half of this is from my dad's work too." Taiki said as he fished through his pockets for his key.

"What did he do again?" Zenjirou asked.

"He owns a chain of restaurants across the globe." Taiki pulled out the dull bronze key that belonged to the front door, and frowned at it's state. Horribly bent out of shape. "Mom's going to kill me for killing another key." he muttered under his breath.

"Restaurants?" Yuu pried. "Really?"

"Yes, really." Taiki began searching the small rock garden next to the front door for something.

"So basically your mom's a writer and your dad's a chef?" Shoutmon asked.

"Pretty much." Taiki replied as he pulled up a blue rock and twisted it open, revealing a spare key. "But he doesn't do half as much cooking as it is making sure each and every restaurant functions according to schedule." He closed the rock up with a snap and put it back in place before walking over the door. "He's gone most of the time anymore anyways. You'd be surprised at how much can go wrong between visits."

**"Good old Daiko."** Hephaestus mused as Taiki unlocked the door. **"Stuck with his dreams, I'll give him that."**

With a deep breath, Taiki opened the door and called out inside. "Mom? I'm back!"

Silence was the only reply.

Taiki frowned. "Odd. I didn't think she was going anywhere today."

"Better for us then." Zenjirou said as he rubbed his hands together. "Let's get our Xros Loaders fixed and get back to the Digital World!"

* * *

As Xros Heart and company spread out into the spacious front room, Taiki went over the answering machine, which was blinking to indicate a new message.

_**"*BEEP***_***click*** __Message One___***BEEP***__*click*_" The machine intoned as he pressed the replay button. _"Hi, this is Katelin Zeron from the D'ni Restoration Foun-"_ he hit the 'skip' button. _"_Message Two_ __***BEEP***__*click*_ Taiki?" Came his mother's voice. "Sorry to leave you hanging like this, but I'm pretty sure you saw what happened in town today." everyone looked over at the machine at this. "I've got to meet up with some old friends. Out of country, actually. I'll be bringing your father back home too, if the stars are aligned right..." Taiki frowned. "Anyways, There's a DVD you need to see, it's in my office, in the safe. Code's Four Twelve Six Thirteen, and I _will_ be resetting it when I get home mister." Taiki sighed. "Sorry. Got to run, my flight's in. Leftovers in the fridge, and pizza money's in the bread box if I'm not back by tomorrow. Love you! ***BEEP***_*click*_**_End Of Messages_"**

"I guess this makes sense." Wizardmon said with a shrug. "You did say your parents were heroes of the Digital World before...If she saw what happened in town with the storms, she might have recognized it as Digital World related."

"Yeah..." Taiki frowned. "But what can they do that we can't?"

**THE DIGITAL WORLD_ _ _| UNKNOWN TIME_ _ _| THE DEMON'S NEST: AKA: BAGURA EMPIRE HQ_ _ _|**

Thunder cracked and lightning rolled through the darkened clouds surrounding the eviler, more demonic looking palace, with a dark purple Code Crown hovering over it's top.

A Command Carrier Whamon floated into the nearby dock, and allowed it's passenger, a humanoid, purple scaled Dragon Digimon by the name of Dorbickmon, access to the waiting bay where, a much slimmer looking DarkKnightmon and a bulkier Duskmon stood in wait.

"Ah, Commander Dorbickmon." DarkKnightmon began. "What gives me the honor of receiving one of the Seven Death Generals on this fine day?"

"Nothing good, I'm afraid." The Dragon said with a smirk as he refused to disembark. "Just...Coming to offer my condolences before the upcoming war."

"Condolences?" DarkKnightmon asked, raising an eyebrow on his now much more expressive mask. "What ever do you mean?"

"My scouts and I have encountered a disturbance within my domain recently." Dorbickmon said. "I've come here personally to tell you of the fact that it is the result of a boy with a Xros Loader."

"Kiriha Aouma?" DarkKnightmon mused. "He is nothing but a thorn. Blue Flare is not powerful enough to cause any long lasting wrinkles to our plan."

"No, Dear Knight." Dorbickmon said. "This boy _saved _the Blue Flare General from me, and gave us a nasty surprise too."

"A surprise?" Duskmon inquired. "Of what kind?"

"A Digimon who transformed into another form via the Xros Loader, _without _Digi-Xrossing with another Digimon." Dorbickmon answered.

"Impossible." DarkKnightmon said with a scowl. "The Xros Loaders do not have such an ability."

"Ah, but you see..." Dorbickmon chuckled. "This was no ordinary Xros Loader..."

DarkKnightmon's scowl deepend. "Explain."

"It was _red._"

And as DarkKnightmon's eyes narrowed at this...

**SEAMLESS TRANSITION INTO THE NEXT EPISODE!**


	31. Tokyo Showdown! The Future Forms?

**SEAMLESS TRANSITION FROM THE LAST EPISODE!**

...The Camera pulled back as the song _"Infinity Mechanism"_, from the Homestuck Soundtrack, began playing for you, the viewers.

With a massive jump cut, the camera pulled away from the Demon's Nest, revealing it to be viewed from within a dark cloud among other dark clouds that were flickering with lightning and thunder.

The camera pulled back Again, revealing the clouds to being viewed on some sort of window with a set of closing curtains on it. And when that pulled back, you were viewing it through a fluffy white cloud that soon turned dark as it's portal like ability disabled.

There was a massive storm brewing on the horizon as the camera zoomed backwards across the ocean's surface, and then it turned to the side, rushing across as the water began turning to stone, and then...

The camera panned up past a broken, battered suspension bridge and then began rushing towards the nearest cliff-face...

The image flipped over, as if reflected, and turned golden as the camera then pulled away, revealing the dreamer's eyes to you viewers exactly at the 38 second mark- Akari.

She watched without reaction as the stone water began to be littered with a battle field.

Numerous Digimon of all kinds were fighting each other, with either one of two symbols above their heads- A Purple Globe for Bagura, and a Red V for Xros Heart. Also scattered about the Battle field were obscured forms with different, golden symbols above their heads. There was a massive creature with a Z with a slash through it obliterating enemies. A flying digimon with the Greek letter Sigma; a land based form zigzagging through the opposing army with the Greek letter Lambda, and another digimon with a circle with a line through it- A Zero- that was using it's staff weapon for massive damage. Each of these were revealed even further as the camera continued to pan backwards away from the cliff.

At the 52 second mark, the camera spun around to reveal the storm turning into some towering shadow figure with DarkKnightmon's evil, yellow eyes glowing from within the storm. There was green lightning and dark energy coursing through out the shadowy storm that seemed to make the skies itself glow with green energy.

At the 1:08 mark, the Camera shot upwards, aiming at the flickering diamond of gold in the sky- The Code Crown. Something was happening to it, causing it to shoot out energy of green and red wavelengths, each fighting with the other for control.

The Camera pulled out again, revealing Earth orbiting on one side, and a planet broken up into seven pieces on the other side- The Digital World. Both spun around the Code Crown as the Astrological symbol for Cancer formed around them, with each planet taking up the center of each circle.

The Camera pulled away again, revealing the rotating cancer symbol to be floating with in an eye that was flickering with red and white energy, and when it pulled away again, the Eye was belonging to a Dragon, that was orbiting the seven pieces of the Digital World along with a Bird, a Snake, and a Whale.

At the 1:25 mark, the four animals transformed into energy and shot towards the center of the seven, releasing a wave of energy that drew the other pieces in, and reforming the Digital World into one.

At the 1:40 mark, the camera pulled back again, revealing the two whole planets still circling the Code Crown, with the Cancer symbol still around them. The camera pulled back again as the Greek letter Omega shot out of the Code Crown and descended towards earth.

At the 1:56 mark, the letter hit the ocean and the song took a warped sound to it as the other symbols joined Omega, centering themselves around the Greek letter Delta.

Bubbles rushed up and swirled around the symbols as they all transformed into a united symbol with a W shape, much like Starmon's Shades, making up the background. The Symbol began shooting upwards out of the ocean, and finally burst free at the 2:11 mark.

The Symbol floated high and proud above a glowing, humanoid form made up of of white energy that flickered briefly every few seconds, revealing a new Digimon inside at each point, many of which could be recognized as DigiMemory Digimon.

The Camera Pulled back, revealing the shadowy form, which had condensed into a purple tower with a sphere on top, facing off against the holy Digimon on either side of the bay harbor. The sky flickered with the green light of the Air Space as the Code Crown descended behind the Holy Digimon.

At the 2:24 mark, the Camera pulled away, back to the Cancer symbol, which was now a dark reflection in a yellow lens, belonging to none other than Tactimon, whose armor had taken on a more...purified look to it, reminding one more of a Dukemon or a ChaosGallantmon than of his previous form.

And then the camera began pulling back at an even faster rate, retracting through clouds showing images of various lands and future battles, and even scenes Akari herself had seen that week before.

And at the 2:45 mark, the camera finally pulled out of the dream and retracted away from Akari's open eyes, which, despite being such, were still fully immersed inside the dream that was taking place, as evidenced by the flickering light deep within the irises.

And as the camera faded to black, the title card appeared and printed the name of this episode to you in a fine text as the song wound to an end:

**Tokyo Showdown! The Power of the Future Forms!**

* * *

**ONE WEEK AFTER THE RETURN TO EARTH_ _ _|**

Akari yawned as she walked into the dining room, just adjacent to the kitchen where someone was cooking something that smelled delicious, which, as per usual for the last three days, was a fluster of busy activity.

"Oi!" Shoutmon waved her over. "Sleepy head!"

"Sorry, I over slept." She apologized as she walked over to the table to join him and Taiki. "What's up?"

"Lopmon's just finishing up the last testing on the new Xros Loaders." Taiki explained. "Once she's done with that, we'll be waiting on Zenjirou and Yuu to arrive."

"We also managed to get back in contact with Marcus' group while you were still asleep." Shoutmon said. "Things are going from bad to worse faster than we thought."

"You can say that again!" Marcus shot at them from across the room while Tairru finished up bandaging his arm. "OW!"

"Now stop fussing!" she scolded. "You don't want to reopen that wound!"

"What's the status on the storms?" Akari asked.

"Getting more frequent." Wizardmon said as he walked up, having finally cast the spell on himself and now looking like a blond haired British fellow with pale green eyes. "Digimon are appearing all over town now, having fallen through from Sword Zone." he pressed his hand to his forehead and sighed. "But at this rate, we're already running out of friendlies and starting to run into the weaker leveled Bagura digimon. It won't be long before we get swarmed by stronger forces."

"We can't fight 'em right even with our Xros Loaders fixed." Shoutmon huffed as he crossed his arms. "Ballistamon and the Starmonz are a critical key of any of our best Digi-Xrosses!"

"What about the time portal?" Akari asked.

"Lopmon says the Boss's Digivice'll work like it should!" Agumon said as he returned from the kitchen, carrying a plate full of pancakes, fried eggs, and bacon. "That's how we got in contact with HQ again, at least, so we should be able to open up a portal back to the digital world at any time and place we want to!" he stuck a fork into the bacon and then stuck it into his mouth. As he chewed, he continued. "'Though she says th' coordimakes 're a bit 'iffy."

"Swallow then speak!" a hand hit Agumon over the head. "Don't be improper!"

**"Yeah!"** Hephaestus grinned. **"Teach him who's boss."**

Taiki took over and sighed. "Can we not get into manners right now, mom?"

His mother, the one who did such manner teaching, smiled at him. "Oh come on now, There's always a time and place for manners." Miyako Kudo was older from when we had seen her last in flash back form some ten chapters ago, twenty years older to be exact. Her hair had settled into a blackish blue, and her green eyes were seated behind round lenses. But even so, you'd recognize her even at a glance. "Just ask your father!"

Said man, Daiko Kudo, was in the kitchen, cooking what was to be everyone's breakfast. "Yeah, sure, whatever she says." He said calmly without even turning around.

* * *

A half an hour later, Zenjirou, Yuu, and Yuu's mother had shown up, and now everyone was gathered around the dining room table, which had been cleared off to display the re-worked Digivices, although for the moment they were hidden underneath a large cloth.

Lopmon, accompanied on either side by Taiki and Tyson Sparrow (Who you should remember from chapter 22 along with the rest of these older folk!), coughed politely as she stepped up onto a chair so she could stand over the table. "As a recap, Since Marcus' Digivice had it's programming intact and we also had access to a working Xros Loader, we used them as a base to develop new versions of the Xros Loader. With Sparrow-san's help, and Hephaestus' powers, we were able to combine both devices into one coherent form, which we then reproduced and put inside the other Xros Loaders." With that done, she reached over and pulled the cloth away. "I give you: the Xros Loader: _Flare _Edition."

On the table were five, golden Xros Loaders, with Gold apparently being the default color for these new Digivices.

"Flare?" Marcus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Your old Digivice was called the _Burst."_Tyson remarked. "Don't sound so smug."

"And speaking of..." Marcus frowned. "Where IS my Digivice? I see Five Xros Loaders, not three and one Data Link."

"It had it's programming in a sealed conduit." Lopmon explained. "That saved that part from the melt down the others experienced." She held up a hand full of melted circuit boards. "And I literally mean 'melt down', this was what was inside _all _of our fancy toys. They overheated due to some obscure form of radiation coming from the void."

**"Now, we could only save the external shells and a bit of internal stuff from our Xros Loaders."** Hephaestus said. **"I had to create new parts for every Loader, even making them in special sizes to fit within Marcus' Digivice."**

"Sooo..." Agumon asked. "Where is it?"

"That's the impressive part." Tyson said. "ALL of the Digivices quite literally changed into new, identical forms once we turned them on."

"Really?" Marcus blinked, then picked up one of the new Xros Loaders. "Well, that doesn't surprise me, considering that it's done it before, but still." he frowned. "I liked how it looked before!"

"Oh, by the way." Lopmon said. "That one was yours to begin with."

"Thanks." Marcus turned the device over. "So my Digivice turned into a Xros Loader? How the heck do I use it then?"

"They work off of voice matching software, but first you need to set it up for your voice." Taiki said as he picked up one from the middle. "Ahhem." He cleared his throat, then pressed the center button and spoke clearly into the device. _"Kudo, Taiki."  
_  
Immediately, the golden color reverted back into it's familiar orange color scheme.

**"Voice Identity Locked."** The Digivice said in a replica of Hephaestus' voice. **"Have a nice day!"**

**"Hah!"** The denizen laughed. **"I don't think I'm going to get tired of that."**

Akari rolled her eyes. "Very funny."

Marcus repeated the process of pressing the center button and speaking into it. _"Marcus Damon."_The Digivice shifted from gold with blue highlights to a translucent crimson red with Black highlights and said it's confirmation message again. "Nice!" he grinned.

"Continuing..." Lopmon coughed again, getting everyone's attention back on her. "There are a few new features to the Xros Loader thanks in part to Marcus' Digivice. Namely, a curious program called _'Burst Evo exe' _that we've been unable to run, but have opened up to look inside."

"Oh, I think I know where this is going!" Agumon grinned.

"It's mostly just a random mash of Binary." Lopmon said. "But there were a few key lines of text describing how it uses emotions to power a 'future form' that was more powerful than the current one. It listed four types, a "Champion Future," "Perfect Future," "Ultimate Future," and the oddly named "Time Burst" Form. I have NO clue what these things do, but the Xros Loaders programming update locked out the first two, leaving us with the last two forms only."

"Damn." Agumon frowned. "No RizeGreymon then."

"ShineGreymon can take hits better anyways." Marcus grinned. "Besides, we still have Burst mode!"

"Ooooh." Agumon whistled. "Shiny!"

"Wait." Zenjirou started. "You said Marcus's turned into one. Including ours, that makes four. So where'd the fifth one come from?"

"Ah, that...actually..." Taiki began nervously. "Was me trying to see if I could turn my old MP3 player into a Xros Loader once we'd finalized the design..."

**"Long story short: it worked."** Hephaestus summarized. **"Just a bit too well..."**

"Eh?" Shoutmon blinked. "What do you mean."

Lopmon held up a Light brown Xros Loader with Purple highlights. "He means he made two Xros Loaders out of one MP3 player. This was the one I accidentally activated."

"So that's six Xros Loaders then?" Yuu asked as he picked one up. "Not including Sparrow-san's Xros Loader?"

"That's about the gist of it." The girl nodded.

"I think once we find Nene and Kiriha." Taiki began. "I Can update their Xros Loaders in a similar way, and maybe purify DarkKnightmon's Darkness Loader if we ever get the chance." He narrowed his eyes. "The tricky part is getting back to the Digital World. It's already been a week, and the Bagura empire's probably taken the Code Crown and used it to their own ends. If we can go back to just after we left, then we should be able to make sure that everyone gets out alright without too much fuss." and after a brief pause, he added "And I do mean everyone."

Finally, Yuu's mother spoke up. "If you can bring Nene and Kotone home after all these years, then ...Then I think that's all we can hope for."

"Bring my daughter back safe too." Tyson said. "Sally's been missing from our lives for far too long now."

The goggle wearing boy nodded. "I..." And, like many times over the past few days, for a single second, the color of the world seemed to invert itself as the dull hum of static filled everyone's ears.

Taiki narrowed his eyes. "We'll do our best." He then turned to Wizardmon. "Where was the portal just now?"

* * *

**EYE CATCH!**

Zoom in, towards a disk with Lopmon on one side, Akari on the other. Both were standing in a pose, holding their two Xros Loaders together at the top. Zoom out, the disk turns over, and a green filled in outline of what looks like Turuiemon Xros Two standing with a golden triangle behind her.

**EYE CATCH!**

* * *

Xros Heart hit the streets, heading towards where a Digimon was thought to have emerged. Each of the Xros Loader holders had a handful of Digi-Memories with them, all twenty evenly distributed between them all- Including a new one that had somehow found it's way to Earth (An Omegamon Digimemory) that had been found during the previous week.

The Sky was dark despite it being mid morning- A storm was coming.

"Is it working right?" Lopmon asked Marcus.

"Yeah, the portal program seems to be fine...But then again." he sighed. "The darn thing never worked right to begin with on some days, so who am I to judge?"

"We'll just have to hope it'll put us right where we need to be then." Shoutmon muttered.

Zenjirou tossed his new Xros Loader into the air, Dark Green with tan highlights, and caught it again. "Well!" he said with a grin. "I'm ready to get back to the Digital World once we get this digimon under control!"

As they walked past a flower shop, Cutemon stopped as something caught his attention. "What the?"

"What's up?" Dorulumon asked, looking back as his student walked over towards a half red, half white sphere, no larger than a baseball, that was lodged into the gap between a city dumpster and the building behind it.

"This wasn't here yesterday." Cutemon said as he reached out for the orb. "And it's energy's all off too..."

"Wait!" Revolomon's eyes went wide as he recognized the sphere from a certain Monster themed Anime he'd seen the day before. "Don't touch it!"

Too late, Cutemon touched the sphere, and it split open with an explosion: Sending both Cutemon and the dumpster flying (in different directions) as the monster reloaded from the sphere, as if it acted like a Xros Loader.

Dorulumon caught his student with ease, and growled as something _laughed_ from the smoke.

Marcus and Agumon tensed up as they spotted the familiar form slithering out of the shadows.

"Not this guy again!" Agumon growled as he shifted back into his Digimon form. **"PEPPER BREATH!"**he let loose a fire ball that flung into the smoke, and- when it exploded- scattered the smoke instead of creating more.

**"GRYARHHH!"**Blossomon, a flower plant type Digimon, roared in dismay at it's entrance being ruined.

"What the hell!" Shoutmon summoned his Microphone stand.

Suddenly, there was another explosion, further down the street- Another Monster Ball had opened, as if on a chain reaction.

Stepping out of the Shadows was a rather feathery looking creature: A Harpymon.

More explosions could be heard across town, and more Digimon were appearing from these strange orbs.

"Go!" Marcus ordered. "We need to take care of all of these Digimon before they can cause any more damage!"

"Right!" Akari nodded. "Let's go!"

Marcus cracked his knuckles and smirked at Blossomon as Xros Heart ran off to fight the other digimon. "Well well well, look who the cat dragged in. If it isn't our old pal, Blossomon."

Blossomon, who had yet to say or do anything up until this point, just laughed again. "You're someone I don't recognize." it hissed. "So I get to destroy you completely!"

"Fat Chance."

Blossomon blinked as both human and Digimon vanished into thin air, as if they had stepped out of sight at the speed of light.

"Where did you-?"

**SMACK!**

Suddenly, two fists, belonging to two arms belonging to two bodies, appeared out of thin air and smashed into it's central face.

A heart beat passed as time seemed to freeze...

***Data Swirl***

And then a flurry of orange data EXPLODED out of the contact zone between Marcus's fist and Blossomon's face.

Marcus and Agumon back flipped away.

_*cue Koubou*_

**"D.N.A.!"** Marcus spun around mid air, and then slammed his glowing fist onto the top of his evolved Digivice. **"CHARGE!"** Still spinning, he threw out his hand with the Xros Loader out towards Agumon. **"O**_**VER**__**DRIVE!**__**"**_

Blinding white energy shot out of the Digivice towards Agumon, who absorbed said energy and roared out Four magic words: **"AGUMON FLASH DIGIVOLVE TOOOO!"**

"Hell Yeah!" Marcus grinned as his partner grew in height to match Blossomon- Wings shot out of the dragon's back, and horns sprouted from his head.

**"SHINEGREYMON!"**

When the Light faded, Marcus stood atop ShineGreymon's shoulder.

Blossomon's eyes widened in surprise. "Uhoh."

ShineGreymon cracked his knuckles. "You can say that again."

* * *

The resounding punch could be heard for miles around as Zenjirou and Kotemon (now back in his Digimon form) chased after a Zanbamon who was charging through the streets, cutting through anything he could with his swords.

"Alright, Kotemon!" Zenjirou held up his Xros Loader and spun the dial. "Let's see if we can make this guy stop and think for a few seconds!" With that, a symbol looking like a pair of Crossed Swords appeared on the Xros Loader's screen. **"HERE WE GO, NOW!"**

**"KOTEMON: FLASH EVOLVE!"**

The Kendo sword turned into an olden styled sword, Kendo armor was replaced with that of a Samuai's...

**"MUSYAMON!"**

Poor Zanbamon had to turn around at the words "Flash Evolve."

"Hi!" Musyamon smirked, his voice now back to the way it was back in Shinobi Zone. "Remember me?"

Zanbamon's horse head shook "No" as he replied. "Who the hell are you?"

"The guy who's gonna kick!" Musyamon jumped up and forward, sword raised. "Your!" He swung down. "ASS!"

Zanbamon raised his swords to block...but at this close range...

**"KIRISUTE GOMEN!"**

The following energy attack hit with it's full force.

* * *

**CLANG!**

Harpymon's wings clashed against Taiki's sword as they dueled it out mid air.

"You again!" The Bird hissed. "I haven't seen you in years!"

"Somehow I'm not surprised!" Taiki said as he dodged Harpymon's next wing slash. "Would it be twenty years, to be exact?"

"DIEEEEEE!" the bird screamed.

**"I'll take that as a yes then!"**Hephaestus remarked.

* * *

**"DORULU TORNADO!"**

Dorulumon didn't even need to transform back into his Digimon form to kick ass and take names. He just put out his hand and _threw _tornadoes at his target- As a Digimon pair by the name of Ogermon and Fugamon just found out.

**"KYUUU!"**

Cutemon got in on the action as well, throwing punches like no-one's business. Even as a human- No, doubly since he was still in his human form- he was very much a cute bruiser.

* * *

"These are all my dad's Digimon!" Akari said as she, Shoutmon, Lopmon, Revolomon, Yuu, and Corone chased after a MetalTyranomon.

"You think Tactimon's behind this?" Shoutmon asked.

"Who else would my dad's signature Digimon run instead of fight?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Then this guy's leading us right to Tactimon!" Shoutmon brought up the red, now with green trim, Xros Loader. "You should Digi-Xros then!"

Akari nodded. "Go for it!"

* * *

Zanbamon was running for his life. "Stop it!" he cried out in terror, having already lost his swords to the former Bagura employee's melee attack.

"Hahah!" Musyamon swung his sword, sending wave after wave of energy after the horse-man. "Not on your life!" he grinned. "This is the most fun I've had in my entire life!"

* * *

And then Taiki did something strange- He turned his sword arm into something that looked like half of the Dorulumon cannon.

In fact- it was!

**"SINGLE SHOT!"**

Harpymon's eyes widened in surprise.

* * *

ShineGreymon held up his hands and summoned a sphere of fire. **"GLORIOUS BURST!"**

Blossomon squealed in terror as ShineGreymon threw it.

* * *

Silence filled the street as Shoutmon, Turuiemon Xros Two, and the others rounded the corner.

Standing next to MetalTyranomon was, indeed, Tactimon. "Xros Heart." He said trivially. "I do believe it's time to begin our duel proper."

"Tactimon." Shoutmon growled. "We're in no mood to fight!"

"Oh but you are!" Tactimon leveled his...Drawn sword at them. Damn that thing is freaky looking. How the hell did that even FIT in the case? ! "You see, I was hoping to force you into this back in Sword Zone, after I'd finished explaining..." He nodded over at Yuu and Corone. "But it seems like you've already gotten a head start on it." he hummed for a moment. "How you managed to pull this off in a day, I have no clue."

"We've been here for a week." Akari said flatly.

"A week?" Tactimon relaxed a bit in surprise. "Well...I suppose that explains it then." he straightened up again. "Well then! Bring out your strongest Digi-Xros!"

"Can't." Revolomon said.

"What?" Tactimon blinked beneath his helmet.

"Ballistamon and the Starmons aren't here." The cowboy shrugged.

"What." Tactimon said flatly.

"Can't Digi-Xros with out 'em, I'm afraid." Akari shrugged within Xros Two. "This is all you're going to get."

Tactimon seemed to struggle with that for a moment. "Well..." He paused. "This isn't going to plan at all." he admitted.

"Ya think?" Shoutmon asked.

"Hmmm..." Tactimon paused to think on this for a few moments. "Well..."

"Plan B?" MetalTyranomon growled.

"Yes. Plan B." Tactimon replied with a nod. "Excellent idea."

And before anyone could react, MetalTyranomon's clawed hand shot out at lightning speed, grabbing Yuu, Corone, and Revolomon in one fluid motion before _pulling _them back towards him.

"WAHHH!" Corone gasped in surprise. "Being squished! I don't know how to deal with being squished!"

Tactimon did a double take at this. "what did she just say?"

"Oi! Give her a break, You...Whoever you are!" Yuu narrowed his eyes. "She's been through a lot, you know!"

"Yuu Amano." Tactimon blinked in surprise. "I almost didn't recognize you without your goggles!"

"What?" The boy blinked, not a moment before MetalTyranomon began squeezing tighter. "GAH!"

"Hmm..." Tactimon looked over at Xros Two and Shoutmon, noticing the arrangement of how they were standing. "You!" He pointed his sword at Shoutmon. "Drop the Xros Loader!" he pointed at Xros Two. "De-Xros immediately!"

"Why should we?" Shoutmon growled.

"Do it, or I'll have Tyranomon squash them like the bugs on a windshield!" Tactimon threatened.

Revolomon groaned. "Really? A Bugs on a windshield joke? That was Lame!"

"I'll have him do it!" Tactimon continued. "I'll create a Paradox if I have to! Put the Xros Loader down and De-Xros or I'll have them squashed like...uh...Roaches!"

Shoutmon narrowed his eyes. "Dude. Really?"

Could he really do it? Too much was at stake here... Did he really do what Tactimon said in order to get Yuu to survive to make that video?

_**"GLORIOUS BURST!"**_

The explosion further down town, made his eyes snap back open.

Looking towards the distance, Shoutmon could even see A Zanbamon being chased by...Was that Musyamon?

_"There are references to 'future forms'."_ Lopmon's words from that morning echoed back. _"Future forms?"_he mouthed to himself.

And while this realization took place in the course of a few seconds, something had already _snapped _within Corone's thinkpan.

"Bugs?" She asked, rather calmly for someone who was panicking just a few moments before. "Did he just call us _'Insects'?"_

"Yeah." Yuu said. "He did."

"Did he just call me. And Us." She continued. _"Roaches?"_

"Ummm..." Revolomon blinked. "Yeah?"

"I am NOT an insect!" the girl growled. "I am not a roach! And I Am Most Certainly NOT a bug!"

Tactimon looked up, eyes widening in surprise. "Oh...Crap. Did I really forget that about her?"

"Insect insect insect." The girl continued to growl. "That jerk turned me into a stupid, squirming, Fracking _**BUG!**_"

Yuu blinked, taken back by this. "Corone?"

"I REFUSE." She yelled to the man with the sword. "To be even _**compared **_to a bug **ever AGAIN!**"

"YEAH!" Revolomon got in on the act. "We're not insects! We're not bugs! We're people! We're Digimon! We're Generals! We're REAL!"

Yuu, catching onto it, began to smile. "Oh yeah! Another thing too! I can't be squashed like a bug today!" He narrowed his eyes at Tactimon. "I've got two sisters to save!"

"You!" Corone yelled as she began to glow. "YOU Are the insect, bug eyes!" she spat at Tactimon. "IT. **IS. **_**YOU!"**_

_**"CONGRATULATIONS!"**_ Revolomon added as he and Yuu caught the glow too. "You just pissed off the one digimon in all of the universe who even _**DarkKnightmon **_was scared of on some level!" He had no idea if this was true or not, but- hey!- it sounded good.

MetalTyranomon suddenly didn't feel so safe holding these three, glowing, squirming prisoners in his hand. "Ummm... Tactimon?"

"We." The trio yelled. "Are Not!" They glowed so brightly that MetalTyranomon had to let go from the _**heat**_ that they were putting off. _**"INSECTS!"**_

There was a blinding flash of light, and then...

* * *

From the spot where ShineGreymon sat on Blossomon, everyone could see the sudden explosion of emerald green light that shot up into the sky.

"What in the world?" Marcus blinked.

* * *

Taiki and Harpymon had to swerve aside as the pillar of light nearly hit them.

"What the-!" Taiki yelled, very annoyed at the interruption.

* * *

Zenjirou stared up at the sky as the pillar of green light hit the clouds, scattering them and bringing the blue sky on the other side to everyone's view.

"What the hell?" Musyamon asked as he, too, sat on his opponent.

* * *

_*Cue We Are Xros Heart*_

Xros Two was the source of the pillar of green light, standing inside it and fueling up on the energy of those around her.

"Know what?" Shoutmon asked as he opened the Xros Loader. "I think you've forgotten just who the hell we are." He held the red and green device up, revealing that the screen had the Greek letter Delta glowing brightly on it. "How about we engrave it on your heart again, Tactimon?"

"Wait." Tactimon blinked. "What?"

Shoutmon threw the Xros Loader high into the air and roared: **"TURUIEMON: _TIME BURST_!"**

The energy pillar collapsed onto Turuiemon Xros Two, and the Digi Xros Digi 'volved.

**"TURUIEMON CHOU SHINKA!"**

The thicker ninja clothes changed into lighter and less heavy clothing, and the swords transformed into emerald axes. The ears smoothed out, becoming more simplified, and the eyes turned into a glimmering emerald color.

**"DELTANTYLAMON!"**the new digimon struck a pose in front of a glowing emerald Delta letter.

_Tachiagare, tomo yo_

The Evolved Digi-Xros rushed out of the explosion of light, smashing into MetalTyranomon, sending the Dinosaur flying with _one punch._

_tomaranai, BURNING SOUL!_

With a reflection of emerald light, DeltAntylamon landed next to Shoutmon again, letting the three hostages back down to the ground.

"I-Imposible!" Tactimon gasped. "That isn't how the time line goes!"

_dokomademo yuku sa_

"Just call us the Paradox squad then." Akari smirked from inside the evolved Digi-Xros.

And then...

She flung forward at the speed of light, leaving a trail of green light behind in her wake.

Tactimon went flying into the sky as DeltAntylamon landed a solid kick.

_Kimi wa, Hitori_, _ja nai_

"Well." Corone said as she brushed her dress off. "I'd say he wasn't expecting that.

_nakama no kizuna ga kirifuda sa_

From where Marcus was standing, all he could see was a trail of green light shooting out over the harbor. "Well. Looks like RizeGreymon all over again, right pal?"

"yup." ShineGreymon nodded.

_inochi wo muyashite_

Taiki and Harpymon just stared at the blur of green light.

"Damn." The bird swore. "I'm never going to be faster than that."

_RO-A-R!_

Axes and Sword met in mid air as the duo battled it out over the harbor.

"Impressive!" Tactimon said as he flew backwards while struggling to get a grip on himself. "I wasn't expecting this!"

_ima, hitotsu ni GREAT XROS tokeau_

"Then you won't be expecting **THIS!"** Lopmon roared as she threw the axes at him. **"TREASURE AX!"**

The axes suddenly glowed _pink _and split into six identical pieces that then transformed into... Little angelic versions of Lopmon that giggled as they spun towards Tactimon.

_ore ni kure minna no hiketa SHOUT wo!_

"Oh Crap." If Tactimon's mask had been missing, his face would have said it all as the bunny blades hit him with massive explosions.

_Ima umareru GREAT HEART asu no kiba!_

The former general went flying, unable to control his flight.

_tobitate tatakae WE ARE XROS HEART!_

Eventually, though, he did come to a stop a few feet over the water. He looked up and narrowed his eyes at the evolved Digi-Xros. "How?" he asked.

_tobichitta mirai senran no BATTLE FIELD_

"You didn't pay attention Tactimon." Akari said. "We don't care if it's for the sake of the timeline or not." she narrowed her eyes. "We've got a world to save."

_kono mune ni todoku tomo no nageki namida._

"Well, then..." Tactimon soared high into the sky, raising his sword for a solid strike at DeltAntylamon. **"SAN-NO-TACHI!"**

The swing sent a wave of dark energy right at the emerald Digimon, but...

_hohoemi ubatta zetsubou wo!_

She simply dodged as if it were nothing. The poor bridge behind her, however, was sliced in half- Thankfully nobody was on it or else that could have been messy!

"Ehhhh!" Zenjirou stared in horror. "What the hell was that! ? !"

_tamashii tsunagete Ku-Da-Ke!_

DeltAntylamon brought her hands down in front of her waist and spread her legs out as spheres of energy formed on her hands and feet. **"DELTA...!"**

_Ima chikaou_

An emerald triangle formed between the three points. **"WAVE...!"**

_GREAT XROS_

**"SPIN!"**she flung her hands up to her sides and high into the air while snapping her legs together- Causing the triangle to suddenly spin as it lurched forward towards it's target.

_asu wo kono hata ni atsumatta _

Tactimon's eyes widened as the wave of energy lanced down at an improbable speed.

_minna no kazu dake_

Another explosion, and Tactimon was sent flying upward, being pushed back by the still spinning Delta Wave.

_ima kagayaku GREAT HEART yume no shisha!_

DeltAntylamon wasn't giving him a break, however, and immediately launched another **"BUNNY BLADES!"**attack at him, firing even more energy into the ongoing attack, creating another massive explosion.

_butsukare takamare! WE ARE XROS HEART!_

Tactimon finally got a grip on himself somewhere up in the sky. "Fine!" He roared. "You've brought this upon yourselves!" He spun his sword... **"SAN NO...No!... **_**SHI-NO-TACHI**_**!" **holding it up into the air, the blade extended high up into the sky, creating the illusion of a purple blade piercing the sky from above, when, in fact, it came from below.

"If that hits...!" Taiki's eyes widened. "The town will be...!"

"Not Happening!" Lopmon cried out. **"TREASURE AX!" **The still energized bunny angels flew up and smashed into the blade as Tactimon began to bring it down.

It barely held for the moment, And Akari followed the bunnies up with another **"DELTA WAVE SPIN!"**

_nakama no kizuna ga kirifuda sa_

The two combined attacks managed to hold the descending blade from descending for the few moments it took DeltAntylamon to prepare their next attack.

_inochi wo moyashite RO-A-R!_

The town fell silent as Akari roared two words: _**"RECORD SCRATCH!"**_

_Ima hitotsu ni GREAT XROS tokeau _

DeltAntylamon began spinning, and then began soaring up into the sky, beginning to circle Tactimon as fast as possible, yet still managing to take her time with it.

_ore ni kure minna no hiketa SHOUT wo!_

Completing the circle, DeltAntylamon suddenly shot down at an angle, zigging back quickly, and then zagging forward again, managing to cut _through_ Tactimon THREE times in time with the song.

_Ima umareru_

"I Hold...!" Tactimon cried out as an implosion of purifying energy collapsed upon him. "NO REGRETS!"

_GREAT HEART Asu no kiba!_

DeltAntylamon stopped spinning as Tactimon's body began shrinking down to a younger, purer form, in which the energies she had just unleashed quite literally scratched his physical record back to an earlier time.

_tobitate tatakae WE ARE XROS HEART!_

Tactimon's younger body splashed into the water, followed by his sword a moment later.

_Ah! Butsukare_

Shoutmon gave a thumbs up.

_takamare_

DeltAntylamon returned it.

_WE ARE XROS HEART!_

And as the song wound down, DeltAntylamon glowed a soft yellow, and then split back into Akari and Lopmon (both in their Digimon forms). They were very surprised by this turn about, clearly shown by their eyes going wide, as, not a moment later, they fell down into the harbor as gravity took hold.

Shoutmon gasped. "Akari!"

* * *

Half an hour later, everyone was fully gathered outside of Taiki's house, prepared to move out to the Digital World properly before something drastic happened to keep them from leaving.

To fully say "We're ready to go!" everyone had changed clothes in some form or another. Taiki had replaced his previous shirt and vest combo with a simple Red and Blue T-shirt with a sound wave theme to it. Akari had ditched her red jacket entirely, and had switched from the old pink Heart T shirt to a sleeveless shirt with a gear on the chest. Shoutmon on the other hand had grabbed a jacket with a broken record over the back, and had somehow acquired a yellow scarf nearly identical to the one that had mysteriously appeared back in Shinobi Zone.

Dorulumon had found a fisherman's hat and now sported it proudly, Cutemon now had on a pair of sunglasses to add onto his previous look, Lopmon had found a jacket, and Zenjirou now wore a light green button down shirt with a tie added on for good measure. Corone, who was returning to the Digital World with them, had switched to a shirt and skirt combination instead of the one piece dress she had on before. Zenjirou must have stolen his clothes from Yuu's closet, however, because the boy was dressed in a similar manner, except with a yellow shirt and no tie.

Revolomon was dressed in more normal clothes, but still retained the cowboy hat. Wizardmon was wearing a teal leather jacket with the British Flag as a background pattern. Tailmon Had added shoulder length gloves to her previous look, along with having gotten a quick hair cut earlier in the week. Finally, Rounding off the group were Marcus and Agumon- Both having changed into matching blue and white uniforms with the logo for a "DATS" Group embroidered on the back. Nobody knew where they had gotten them from, however, and just assumed they had used the Xros Loader's 'redress' function.

"Ready to go, everyone?" Taiki asked.

"Ready." they all replied with nods and cheers.

"Alright then." He grinned as he held up his Xros Loader, its screen reading a series of numbers and letters. "Let's go!"

Five more Xros Loaders went into the air, and, as one, they yelled out a phrase that would be very ironic in the year to come:

_**"TIME SHIFT!"**_

* * *

**}INTERMISSION-Bridge: END**

**}LOAD: ARC 2: The Seven Swords**

**}STORY: TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

_**"DIGIMON INTRODUCTION CORNER!" **_The Three Red Monitamon cried out in unison as the curtains opened on their new stage segement.

"DeltAntlyamon!" Aradia pointed to a poster board with a picture of said digimon on it. "A Holy digimon born from the bonds between a Shoutmon and a Lopmon that evolved as one!"

"Her finishing move is the Record Scratch!" Sollux explained as he switched the poster board to the next one, a freeze frame from the previous battle. "It is a purifying attack that, when used, resets the target's physical age and emotions to a time where they were not such a bad person, all while retaining their older memories!"

"Her name is spelled formally as DELTA, En, Te, El, Why, Ay, Em, Oh, En in English, and is pronounced as "Delt-An-ty-ra-mon" in every day speak." Eridan explained as he held up a note card showing the proper English spelling of the name. "The name is also a punny fusion of "Delta" and "Antylamon" at the..."

"Oi!" Aradia narrowed her eyes at the other Monitamon. "Don't Explain the Joke!"

"Ack!" Eridan dropped his note-card. "Sorry!"

* * *

NEXT TIME:

"This is the Digital World? !"

"The name's Dracomon! And you'd better watch out for Dorbickmon's forces!"

"It's Blue Flare!"

"Kiriha!"

"OI! I'm not about to let these suckers win by a long shot!"

"Next time: Digimon Xros Wars: The Seven Swords!"

_"Dragon Land! The Death Generals' march?"_

"I Can't turn my back on you!"

"Let's go, Shine Greymon!" 

* * *

**A.N.: WHOOOOO! YEAH! Heh. Well. Believe it or not, this would have been up last NIGHT if the site hadn't logged me out every single time I tried accessing the document uploader! No clue what was up with that, but hey, it's fixed now, and this is up for everyone to see! Whoo! Death Generals, here we come! (And yes, I did rename the arc to Seven Swords, based off of the old rumor name. Why? Just 'cause.) Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this here. I'm...not sure If I'm as happy with the whole transition between episodes, but, hey, that's what future re-writes are for, right? Right! Heh. Well. Tactimon did seem a bit flustered there at the end. Probably fully gripping the idiot ball for most of that fight. But, to be honest, I think he was finally just letting go of the whole 'tough and grim' facade there. No, he ain't dead. Yes, he'll be back. When? Who can say. But it won't be for a long while, despite what Akari's dream says. :P **


	32. Dragon Land! The Death Generals?

_*cue To the Brand New Adventure!*_

**"TIME SHIFT!"**

There was a flash of light, and some strange electronic sound that reminded one of a clock for some reason...

Exactly one second later, Xros Heart found themselves floating inside a white void with random splashes of digital color surrounding them.

"Better hold on tight!" Marcus said as they were propelled forward by some sort of force. "This gets a little wild!"

"Where are we?" Shoutmon asked.

"The time vortex!" Agumon replied. "Specifically, the one adjacent to your universe!"

"Most Human Worlds and Digital Worlds are connected by portals." Marcus explained. "Portals that usually warp you from one dimension to another easily enough, but when you throw time into the equation, well..." He laughed. "It just doesn't work!"

"So how are we here then?" Akari asked.

"Easy!" Agumon replied. "You jump into another universe's time vortex, ride it back the right amount of time, and then just jump right back into the first one!"

"So we're in another universe's time stream?" Taiki asked.

"That's **_Not_** exactly how it works, but for now it'll have to do." Marcus continued. "I'm sure Rythm could explain it better though, or maybe even Thomas if he got the chance to look at the mechanics of it all."

"I suppose that makes sense at least." Akari mused.

"Wait." Zenjirou threw in. "What about the storm we were in?"

"What about it?" Marcus raised an eyebrow.

"If individual universes have their own time vortex things, then shouldn't there be a time vortex thing keeping them all consistent with each other?"

The two Dimensional Protecting Time Leaping Guardians looked at each other, eyes widening at the comment.

"Boss, I think he just nailed it on the head!" Agumon said.

"I do believe he did!" Marcus nodded. "Oh shit. Now that I think about it, the space that HQ was centered in always had this storm surrounding it. Rythm said we were at it's eye, and out side of the normal flow of time!" he hit his forehead with his hand. "Oh man. We've been looking at this in the wrong way."

Dorulumon frowned. "Yeah. I think I see where our previous theories went off track." he nodded. "I think we can work with this..."

"Heads up!" Kotemon called out suddenly as a dark circle loomed before them. "Looks like we're here!"

The dark circle then exploded with a burst of fire, serving as our transition back to the Digital World.

* * *

"Blue." Corone said quietly.

Indeed, all around them was blue sky, with the faintest hint of hills in the distance and...

"Um..." Wizardmon piped in. "Is it just me or is there a disturbing lack of ground beneath us?"

Shoutmon's eyes went wide as everyone looked down. "Oh Crap in a hat." He cursed not a moment before Gravity took hold, and they fell.

* * *

_*Cue New World (TWILL) TV Size*_

* * *

_*cue Title Theme*_

**"Dragon Land! The evil Death Generals?"**

* * *

Lila the Lillymon sighed to herself as she stared up at the blue skies of Dragon Land from her spot in the large and wide flower fields.

Six months had passed since the climatic battle with Tactimon in Sword Zone, although she had only been present for the latter five months thanks to the dimensional storm that had torn Xros Heart apart and scattered them to who knows where. "Oh, Zenjirou..." she sighed again. Where in the world was he? Surely he'd have come for her the moment he got back to-

There was a pin-prick of white light in the sky. Lila narrowed her eyes. "What the...?"

And then, voices.

Screaming.

The flower girl sat up, staring up as several black dots became visible...Then got biger, gaining details and more colors and...

"I THOUGHT WE WEREN'T MAKING A HABIT OUT OF THIS!" Shouted a very familiar voice.

"Shoutmon?" Lila's eyes widened.

Not a moment later, Xros Heart landed in Dragon Land with a thud and a massive cloud of dust a few yards away. Most everyone had shifted back to their Digimon forms in order to better survive the impact, which saved Lila the trouble of identifying the new-comers as she rushed over.

"You're back!" she cried out with glee as her eyes locked onto the one person she wanted to see the most.

"Huh?" Zenjirou looked up not a moment too soon- Just in time to see Lila jumping for him to embrace him in a massive hug. "Gak!"

* * *

"I don't recognize this Zone." Shoutmon mused as he adjusted his scarf, back in his human form. "Did the Digital World reform?"

"Yes and no." Lila said as she still held onto Zenjirou while they walked through the flower field. "Bagura reformatted it into seven lands- This is the first, Dragon Land."

"Dragon Land?" Akari asked. "What kind of a name is that?"

"Ask Dorbickmon." Lila spat at the ground after saying the name. "He's the guy who named it that."

"Dorbickmon?" Dorulumon asked. "Sounds like a Digi-Xros between me and a Pickmon."

"Ugh. I wish!" the flower girl replied. "he's the meanest Dragon digimon you'd ever meet!"

"What the heck's a Dorbickmon?" Marcus asked as he messed with his Xros Loader. "I can't find the name in the database."

"Take Blastmon, turn him purple, slim him down, and make him a dragon." Lila described the digimon. "That's Dorbickmon."

"Lila." Taiki began. "Have you seen anyone else since we were here last?"

"A few of us managed to regroup." Lila said. "About half of that group got captured over a month ago, though."

"Is Dorbickmon really that strong?" Cutemon asked.

"He's got a Xros Loader." Lila stated.

And everyone stopped.

"He...What?" Taiki asked.

"He has a Xros Loader." Lila repeated.

"Ne, Taiki san." Yuu began. "Shouldn't that be impossible?"

**"Are you **_**sure**_** it's a Xros Loader?" **Hephaestus asked.

"Well, it sure acts like one." Lila huffed. "Even though it's all demon-ey looking."

"Do the leaders of all the lands have them?" Taiki pried.

"yup." she nodded.

"And there are seven generals?" Zenjirou asked.

"Yuppers." nodded again. "And the official title is 'Death General', as Dorbickmon reminds us every. Single. Day."

**"Damn."** Hephaestus growled. **"He's managed to copy the Darkness Loader."**

"But you guys are back now!" Lila said with a grin. "We actually have a chance at winning now!"

"A chance?" Akari frowned. "What about Kiriha or Nene?"

"Well...!" Lila trailed off as the flowers around them moved in a blast of wind they could not feel. "Shit!" she suddenly began pushing anyone she could get her hands on down to the ground. "Get down get down get down now!"

A moment later, there was the sound of a siren blaring aloud.

"What's going on?" Zenjirou asked.

"The Dragon Brigade." Lila whispered, with her eyes shrunken back in fear.

The ground rumbled, and then quaked, and then all went silent, ignoring the wailing siren, which soon cut off to allow someone to speak through the invisible speakers.

**"ATTENTION REFUGEE NUMBER KAY EIGHT NINER NINER. STOP AT ONCE AND SURRENDER TO THE NEAREST IMPERIAL DRONES!"** whoever it was on the other end barked. **"YOU ARE TO CEASE ALL ACTIVITIES AT ONCE AND-HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN-**_**KRSSHHH."**_

Everything went silent.

Nobody dared to move.

Not even as the sound of wings could be heard in the distance.

A squad of four Devidramon were on the move, chasing after someone who was running through the flower field.

You could hear her poor voice squeaking as she called out an attack: **"BABY BREATH!"**

**"CRIMSON NAIL!"**The lead DeviDramon swatted the fireball away, back towards the offender.

It was a teal skinned, Dragon digimon identified as Dracomon. Normally, one saw these Digimon flying around in their bare skin on scaly red wings.

Why this one was running, or wearing a grey jacket with one of the sleeves torn off, or even had an eye patch on over the left eye, made no sense at all to those who knew these Digimon.

Dracomon also normally didn't carry thin, plastic, electric guitars on their back, nor used them in the manner this strange girl was about to:

**"MEGALOVANIA!"**She held the guitar like a baseball bat, using it's neck as the handle, and swung it back at her own, reinforced attack.

The lead DeviDramon was shocked by this turn of events, and was hit by the attack. His companions, however, were not so shocked. **"RED EYE!"**they roared.

Laser beams of red light shot out of their eyes, towards poor Dracomon.

**"ROWDY ROCKER!"**

There was an explosion as two forms jumped in front of the attack.

Shoutmon and Turuiemon Xros Two.

"Oi oi oi oi OI!" Shoutmon snarled as he twirled his Mic-stand around like a shield. "Now is that any way to treat a music lover like this little one here?"

"Hey!" Dracomon shot back. "I'm sixteen!"

Turuiemon, ignoring this, added. "What's she done to you anyways?"

"Who the hell do you think you are?" The lead DeviDramon growled as he got up. "You should know better than to interfere in the Death General's business!"

"Oh boy." Shoutmon grinned. "Did he really say that he didn't know?"

"I do believe he did." Akari nodded from within the Digi-Xros.

"Well, let's engrave it on their hearts then." Shoutmon said as he brought up the Xros Loader.

_*Cue A Comeback Win!*_

**"TIME BURST!" **Shoutmon roared as he threw it high into the air, illuminating the screen with the Delta symbol.

**"TURUIEMON CHOU SHINKA!"**

The ninja clothes changed into formal robes, albeit modified for battle use, and the swords transformed into emerald axes. The ears smoothed out, becoming more simplified, and their eyes turned into a glimmering emerald color.

**"DELTANTYLAMON!"** the new digimon struck a pose in front of a glowing emerald Delta letter.

"What the-! ?" The DeviDramon squad took a few steps backwards, each of them voicing their surprise identically. "How the hell-! ?"

**"TREASURE AX!"**DeltAntylamon threw her axes forward, splitting them into their multiple angelic bunny forms for an explosive finish.

Those poor DeviDramon were not anywhere as well protected as Tactimon was- The two closest ones were finished in one strike.

When the axes returned to DeltAntylamon's hands, she leaped into the air, then brought her hands down in front of her waist and spread her legs out as spheres of energy formed on her hands and feet. **"DELTA...!"** An emerald triangle formed between the three points. **"WAVE SPIN!"**she flung her hands up to her sides and high into the air while snapping her legs together- Causing the triangle to suddenly spin as it lurched forward towards it's target- the lead DeviDramon.

The Spinning green triangle smashed into the command DeviDramon and obliterated him on the spot, causing a decently sized explosion that could be heard for miles, and forcing the lone remaining DeviDramon to flee with it's tail between it's legs.

With that done, DeltAntylamon returned to the ground, then, with her back facing the explosion, dusted her hands off- The whole encounter taking no more than forty seconds of song time.

Lila stared, jaw wide open, at the sight, still hanging onto Zenjirou. "Those devidramon were...! But how did she...!"

"New Xros Loader feature." Zenjirou said with a laugh. "Kotemon and Agumon can do it too."

* * *

"The name's Dracomon." The girl they'd rescued said as she lead them towards where the sounds of battle could still be heard. "But everyone calls me Riska anyways."

"Glad to be of help." Shoutmon said.

"So what's going on?" Taiki asked. "Who's fighting?"

"Blue Flare and Dorbickmon's forces." Dracomon said as they reached the top of a Hill that, from there, you could see DeckerGureimon standing atop the ruins of what appeared to be a research facility as Gaossmons fought against DeviDramon.

And...There! creating the spiraling blue tornado that was keeping the DeviDramon from swarming DeckerGureimon- Kiriha!

Sure his clothes had changed, and his hair was longer- But the green energy long coat and the miss-matched set of wings let you see who it was right away.

Finally, completing the scene, was DeckerGureimon's main opponent- A pair golden dragons by the name of Fanglongmon.

* * *

Things were not going well for Blue Flare.

Kiriha growled as he had to throw another tornado into the fray as more Devidramon (Where the hell were they coming from? !) came to join the battle. His Gaossmons were taking them out fairly easily, but they were going to be out numbered if he couldn't pull back from this fight.

DeckerGureimon was having trouble with the two Fanglongmons- What else could you expect from a Digimon whose species was equal as powerful as the Denizens?- and didn't seem to be able to land many damaging hits on them, despite landing several powerful blows already.

Damn. If only they could get those dragon off their backs for just a few-

**"LOCK ON!"**

Everyone froze at the booming voice- And I mean everyone. The Devidramon, the Gaossmons, DeckerGureimon. EVERYONE.

"What the-?" One of the Fanglongmons began to turn around...Only to get two wolf head shaped energy blasts straight to the eyes. "GAHHHH! MY EYES!"

And then...

**"RECORD SCRATCH!"**

Suddenly, a golden light shot out from a nearby hill top and circled around the stunned Fanglongmon several times before...

**ZIG-ZAG-ZOT.**

Slashing through the Holy Dragon in a Z shaped line.

There was a blinding explosion of golden light as Fanglongmon roared in pain and surprise.

The Devidramon army stared upwards in horror as their commander was purified and reformed down into a younger form. Whole centuries were removed from the dragon's body...But, alas, the very nature of being a Fanglongmon meant that in order to truly purify him of all evil...

The attack finally concluded with an explosion of data, transforming the mighty Fanglongmon into a tiny little Aramdilomon.

"WAHH!" The little digimon fell to the ground...

"Gotcha!" Only to be caught by Musyamon before he could hit the ground and die from that impact.

"What did you do to me!" The Aramdilomon cried out in dismay.

The DeviDramon army was frozen.

What could they do now? Fanglongmon had been...had been...! They had no clue what the hell just happened to Fanglongmon! How did one get turned into a younger form just by an attack?

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" The other Fanglongmon roared.

"'What did we do', that's a question indeed!" Came a voice over a loud-speaker... A familiar, female voice that Kiriha and Typheus smiled at hearing.

"We'll fill that answer as we feel the need." came a second voice, another familiar one, male this time.

"Shining the light of the future on all to see!" DeltAntylamon cried out from above, speaking into Lopmon's Xros Loader.

"And stopping the Bagura Army where ever they be!" Shoutmon grinned from the hill top, speaking into the red Xros Loader.

"So Listen up, ted!" Akari smirked.

"Engrave it on your hearts!" Shoutmon laughed.

And together they cried out at once: **"It's time to put those questions to bed!**_** Our Name is Xros Heart!"**__  
_

The Fanglongmon took a few faltering wing flaps backwards. "Oh Crap!"

_**"AND WE WON'T TURN OUR BACKS ON ANYONE IN TROUBLE!"**_

Suddenly, there was a yelp of pain from a Devidramon, whose leg had just been punched out from under it by none other than Marcus Damon and Agumon.

"Howdy!" Marcus grinned as he held up a fist full of glowing data. "Mind if we join in?"

Everyone turned towards him in shock as he casually placed his hand on top of his translucent red Xros Loader. **"D.N.A. CHARGE! OVERDRIVE!"**

Agumon let loose a roar as energy filled his body...and he Digivolved. **"AGUMON FLASH DIGIVOLVE TOOOO...!"**

Before the Shocked Bagura army's very own eyes, the tiny Agumon grew tall and big, gaining wings and a really long tail...

But as the light of evolution faded away, Marcus still wasn't done...

**"GEO GREY SWORD!"**

The Xros Loader chimed as it opened up, and let loose a burst of data that flew over to Shine Greymon, who caught it in his right hand, and then smashed it into the ground.

A Burning ring of fire burst out of the ground, surrounding ShineGreymon entirely (The poor Devidramon who were in the way of that fire were deleted instantly). Then, with a roar, he jumped into the air, ripping out a massive giant, red, metallic circle- with a handle bar across the center- from the ground. With a spin, twin blades shot out of the side of the circle on opposite ends of the bar.

**"SHINEGREYMON!"** The Digimon roared as he struck a pose, eyes narrowing directly at Fanglongmon. "Oi! Goldy!" he taunted. "You'd better run, or else I'm going to do to you _exactly_ what I did with this thing to the guy who tried to destroy _my _world!" he lowered his voice a bit to say this next bit. "Ever heard of Yggdrasil before?"

"R-RETREAT!" The remaining Fanglongmon roared to his troops, who easily followed that order and fled the scene along with their commander.

As ShineGreymon watched the Bagura goons flee into the distance, one of the blades on his sword cracked, then fell to the ground- It hadn't even been used to fight. "I'm glad that didn't happen sooner." he muttered with annoyance.

Marcus let loose a laugh. "Oh man, that thing really is useless, isn't it?"

* * *

**EYE CATCH!**

The camera zoomed onto the right side of a disk, showing Shoutmon in his Digimon form, then panned over to the left side, showing him in his Human form.

The camera pulled out and the disk flipped over, revealing an red cut out of what looked like Shoutmon holding a sword and a shield, with the Greek letter "OMEGA" behind him.

**EYE CATCH!**

* * *

Deep underneath the surface of Dragon Land, Xros Heart was being led through a massive tunnel system by Kiriha and Dracomon.

The former, for some strange reason, seemed to be ignoring the returnees for the moment, instead focusing on leading them through the tunnels as he conversed with the smaller dragon. "Did you get it?"

"Yeah, got it right here." She nodded as she patted her eye patch. "I would've lost it if they hadn't shown up though. Damn devidramon nearly fried me to a crisp."

"I see." He replied, before silence fell over them again.

As they walked, Taiki was able to better take in the changes in their friend: His clothes were similar to something a military general would wear, taking their title to it's fullest definition, only in a blue color with black under tones. Kiriha's hair was long, uneven, greasy and mud stained, indicating that he hadn't had the luxury of being anywhere near water for a while.

After a few more minutes of walking, they entered a small, round cave with what looked like a few stone beds carved into the walls. Kiriha walked over to one and sat down with a sigh.

"Kiriha..." Taiki began.

"Six months." Kiriha cut him off. "Six, back breaking, utterly soul crushing months." his voice cracked as he looked up. "I've had to live through every single day of it." the normally calm and rational boy had tears welling up in his eyes. "And then you all just walk right back in as if nothing's changed when clearly-" he pointed at the still Human Shoutmon and still evolved DeltAntylamon. "-A lot has!" he laughed quietly. "Six whole months and then you come back with these new Generals with Xros Loaders and new digimon and new powers...!" he closed his eyes and shook his head. "And I've had to suffer through it all without hearing a word from you."

"It's only been one week for us." Shoutmon began. "One long, fearful, terrified week of waiting and being unable to do anything besides watch the world around us begin to fall apart as time continues to unravel."

"One week?" Kiriha asked, incredulous. "Only _one_ _**week**_?"

DeltAntylamon glowed a soft yellow, then split back into Akari and Lopmon. "Yeah." Akari said. "One week. Just one week."

Lopmon, from her perch on Akari's shoulder, nodded. "I was working day and night trying to get our Xros Loaders working again so we could come back."

"Wait a second." Shoutmon began, pinching the bridge of his nose. "We went back one week expecting to arrive shortly after we left, but somehow we've skipped an entire six months?"

"If the original portal Zenjirou and I used took us back seven months to begin with," Taiki began, "then the storm threw all of us back to the exact moment we left...?"

"That Makes sense." Marcus nodded.

"Wait. Let me get this straight." Dorulumon blinked. "So for six whole months, Most of us didn't even exist due to being displaced, and, at the same time, Taiki and Zenjirou existed in two worlds at once?"

**"I think that about sums it up." **Hephaestus mused.

Kiriha laughed sarcastically. "And here I was worried that you were all dead, but nope, just sent forwards in time."

"Sorry to have made you worry, Kiriha." Akari said with a half-smile.

An awkward silence filled the chamber again, only to be interrupted by Dracomon coughing. "Well, since that's over with." She pulled off her eye-patch, and began messing with it's inner lining...

But that wasn't the surprising thing.

No.

Her left eye had seven pupils- A center one surrounded on all sides by six more- Vision Eight-fold.

She had eight eyes, counting the one on her right side.

"What the-!" Yuu took a step back in surprise.

"Oh? My eye?" Dracomon grinned at them. "Been like that ever since the Digital World re-formatted. Heh, you should've seen me before then! whoo! I couldn't see a thing with all those eyes!" she laughed. "I may have been blind as a bad, but I had all the eyes, though! All of them! Hahaha!"

"Riska." Kiriha sighed, indicating that he'd heard that joke one too many times in the past.

"Whaaaat?" the dragon asked, smiling despite the situation, as she finally wrenched open her eye patch. "Anyways, here we are!" she began pulling out a chain. "The very object that Dorbickmon had hidden away under so many layers of security that we just _**HAD **_to steal it on principle!" she pulled out the object that had been hidden within- A golden necklace in the shape of the Greek letter Omega.

Shoutmon's eyes widened at the sight of the necklace. Memories long forgotten stirring in his brain. "No way..." he gasped.

_Looking up... a girl... wearing that necklace... In the distance... A Boy...fighting...Defending..._

"That's impossible." He said.

"What is?" Dracomon asked as she put the thing around her neck.

"I've seen that necklace before." Shoutmon began. However, before he had a chance to explain further, the underground chamber quaked as the Zo-LAND encountered what appeared to be an earth-quake.

* * *

In actuality, Fanglongmon laughed as his team of Fire dragon digimon set off the nearby volcano, once having come from Magma Zone. "And now we flush them from existence."

* * *

"What was that?" Kiriha narrowed his eyes.

There was the distant sound of an explosion, and then...something bubbling.

"A tunnel collapsed." Dracomon's eyes dilated in shock. "Oh this is bad."

"What is?" Zenjirou asked.

"These are _lava tubes!_" Kiriha jumped to his feet and turned around. "We have to run- NOW!"

* * *

They ran through the tunnels as the internal temperature began to rise and rise and as the way they had been coming from began glowing redder and redder.

And then...

They reached a dead end.

The tunnel had collapsed, sealing their only way out.

"Look!" Yuu pointed upwards. "There's a crack in the ceiling!"

Sure enough, a small sliver of white light could be seen coming through a crack in the ceiling.

"If we can break through it, then we can get out of here!" Kiriha smiled a true, genuine smile.

Taiki summoned his drill arm. "Alright, let's get to work!"

Dorulumon growled as he shifted back to his human form and brought up his own drill. "Let's make it snappy!"

And so, those who were able to dig began digging against the roof and the rock pile that lead up to it, hoping for an escape.

"There has to be a faster way!" Shoutmon growled. "What about a Digi-Memory?"

"That might work!" Taiki began. "Who has the Guilmon memory?"

"I do!" Marcus held it up along with his Xros Loader. "How does it work again?"

Akari growled. "You just stick it in!"

"Oh! Right!"

* * *

Despite some small progress being made- the rock that made up the roof was tough stuff. It wouldn't break easily even WITH everyone and everything they had working against it. There was only a small enough opening for someone's head after about fifteen minutes of digging.

It didn't matter. The Lava was close enough to be seen now.

"Damn it!" Dracomon growled. "We're out of time!"

Again, a bell ringed inside Shoutmon's memories.

_"We're out of time!" The girl called out as she prepared to run away._

_"Not by my watch!" The boy roared as he ran forwards, head on towards the approaching enemy._

"Not by my watch..." Shoutmon repeated. "Not...by my..." He narrowed his eyes in determination.

_"If I have to, I'll buy us the time with my own sweat and tears!"_

"If I have to." Shoutmon growled as he stood up, summoning his mic-stand in the process. "I'll buy us the time with my own sweat and tears!"

"Shoutmon?" Akari asked, looking back in surprise. "What are you doing?"

"What else." Shoutmon reached over towards Dracomon and grabbed the necklace off of her neck, unlocking the clasp without even touching it, much to the smaller dragon's surprise. "Being a big damn hero!" That done, he jumped down off of the rock pile and began running towards the incoming lava flow.

"Shoutmon!" Akari cried out in surprise. "Stop!"

_"Stop it now!"_

"I Can't!" Shoutmon growled as he looked down at his clenched fist, containing the...now glowing necklace. "My pride won't allow it! Not if we want to live to fight another day!"

_"I Can't!" the boy growled. "Not if we want to live another day! My Pride won't allow us to run away like this!"_

"Pride?" Dracomon blinked, taken back. "You're doing this out of some stupid idea of _pride_!"

_"Pride! ?" The girl gasped, shocked. "You're doing this out of _pride_?"_

"This..." Shoutmon stabbed his Mic-stand into the ground, and narrowed his eyes at the Lava flow that was almost upon them. "Is where...!"

_**"I MAKE MY STAND!"**_

With the necklace still clenched in one hand, Shoutmon let loose a roar into his microphone stand.

**"SOUL CRUSHER **_**GOLD ED'**_**!"**

Instead of the usual red wave of fire came a blinding flash of gold light that rushed out towards the lava flow like a tsunami crashing down onto land.

* * *

_*cue EVOLUTION AND DIGIXROS! (VER. TAIKI)*_

Suddenly, the volcano's side exploded outwards in a burst of golden light, causing all of the Bagura goons to take a step back to shield their eyes.

At that moment, two things happened.

The first was that- somehow- Xros Heart and Blue Flare were teleported out of the volcano in a burst of golden light.

And the second?

Was that Shoutmon was soaring high into the sky like a golden meteor. **"SHOUTMON **_**SHINKAAAA!"**_

Agumon's eyes widened upon spotting the glow. "Boss! That's the...!"

"No way!" Marcus' eyes widened as well.

_atsui chikai ga kokoro ni kureta_

Shoutmon spun around, switching back to his Digimon form before transforming into a brand new form. His body height doubled, he was covered in thick, golden armor that radiated with the heat of a burning red fire of creation, and the V crest on his head grew outwards, nearly matching the same length as that of Xros Five's V crest.

_jikuu wo koery kiseki no EVOLUTION_

The new digimon spun around and struck a pose with a rift of that ever so familiar guitar rift that we seem to have not heard in a while. He then roared out the first name that popped into his head: **"OMEGASHOUTMON!"**

_yuuki to yuujou kakehashi ni shite_

At that moment that OmegaShoutmon suddenly began shooting back _down _towards them, The Bagura 'mons knew this was a VERY bad sign.

**"HEAVY METAL VULCAN!"**OmegaShoutmon's hands... transformed, in a manner similar to Hephaestus' transforming abilities, into decently sized cannons that let loose repeated blasts of golden light.

_mirai no jibun ni ae_

As explosions rained down on the battle field, Taiki and the others stared in awe.

_tamashii furueru tomo no jounetsu ga_

**"What the hell just happened here?"**Hephaestus asked.

"He evolved without a Xros Loader!" Akari said, eyes wide. "How is that even possible?"

_nemureu nanika wo okosu ze_

"It's been done." Marcus said as he narrowed his eyes. "Rarely, and usually with a human partner at that. But it's been done."

_saa moe agare fumetsu no XROS HEART_

OmegaShoutmon hit the ground like a meteor and then kicked into a spin. **"BEAT SLASH!"**

A double Shockwave pulsed out, giving a brief impression of a giant record being made out of the ground. Devidramon, FlaLizamon, and Vitramon alike were sent flying from the impact.

_sokoshirenu POWER fuki agero_

And then, as a VictoryGreymon jumped towards him, OmegaShoutmon smirked as he brought up his arm and...turned it into a stylized sword.

**"This is getting ridiculous!"** Hephaestus lamented. **"Where the hell is he getting all of my powers from?"**

**"HARMONIZED BLAAAADE!"**OmegaShoutmon Slashed to the side, hitting VictoryGreymon with the flat side of his sword.

_aku no daichi no sadame wo kaeru tame_

The VictoryGreymon was easily batted to the side, into a very confused Vitramon, sending them both sprawling.

_tsuyoku hoero tsume wo tatero_

Fanglongmon roared. "KILL IT NOW!" All of the long range fire dragons let off their best fire attacks, all aimed at OmegaShoutmon.

_GET BACK! GOOD WORLD! XROS HEART!_

**"BEAT SLASH!"**

Another Shockwave- one that obliterated the incoming fire attacks without even trying.

Everyone took a step back. And Shoutmon just smirked. "Let's see if you like this one."

Suddenly- Jet engines mounted on support wings burst out of his back- Much like with Taiki and Hephaestus- and he took to the sky of his own volition.

_tashikameta no wa tatakau ketsui_

Fanglongmon's head panned upward in a hope of following the empowered digimon, who had now dismissed the sword and had switched back to the hand cannons.

_yasuragi wo sute futatabi ano basho e_

**"HEAVY METAL VULCAN!"**

With a roar and a swing, OmegaShoutmon spun around in mid air as he let loose a continual stream of fire down upon the Bagura goons.

_ore ni takushita nakama no tame ni_

Many of the digimon were vaporized on the spot, including a Kuramon spy camera. The viewer on the other end let loose a roar and clenched his fist as the feed cut out.

_mirai wo akiramenai_

OmegaShoutmon hit ground again, this time summoning the sword and a massive shield (something similar to that of a certain Hazard bound Royal Knight) in favor of the wings and cannons as he jumped into a melee fight with another roar.

_mune ni kizamareta ikuta no deai ga jibun no nanika wo kaeru ze_

The sword came down on a VictoryGreymon, and the shield slammed into an unsuspecting Devidramon. Then With double surprise, OmegaShoutmon's legs transformed into larger, heavier, spring loaded versions as he jumped into the air, flying straight towards Fanglongmon with a mighty kick. **"FINAL IMPACT!"**

Fanglongmon was hit square in the nose, forcing him to rear backwards and roar in pain.

_saa moe agare warera wa XROS HEART_

And then, he switched the legs modification for the giant fist modification and pulled a series of punches (followed up by another kick) that even left Marcus staring in awe as the heavenly god digimon went flying away. **"ROCKER METEOR!"**

_zetsubou sae mo BANE ni shiro_

As good ol' Fang-face hit the ground, Shoutmon created another transformation Taiki had yet to try- A massive rectangular block in place of his right arm that had a back grabber arm that was reaching out to pull in a nearby rock pile.

_nanatsu no kuni no akumuy wo uchi kudaki_

"Let's see how you like my firey spirit!" OmegaShoutmon grinned as the front of the cannon unfolded to reveal a glowing, spinning interior. **"RESONANCE **_**CASCAAAADE**_**!"**

_tsuyoku kaware tomowo mamore_

Fanglongmon had barely gotten back to his feet when it fired- A Brilliant, shining white beam of energy that sang with the emotions of every energy of the temporal storms that had been targeting our heroes since chapter one. "WHAAAA-"

_GET BACK! GOOD WORLD! XROS HEART!_

The explosion that followed was massive- And looked particularly stunning as a background as OmegaShoutmon spun around to strike a bad-ass pose in front of it.

The Bagura army stared at the golden warrior that had just easily taken out their commander.

_*end song*_

"So." Shoutmon smirked as he readied his sword. "Who's next?"

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

* * *

**"DIGIMON INTRODUCTION CORNER!"**the red Monitamon trio cried out as they introduced their second episode ever!

"OmegaShoutmon!" Aradia smiled brightly as she pointed at a poster of said Digimon with her trusty laser pointer. "A Shoutmon who was blessed with the power of a god and evolved into his next self to right the wrong doings of others!"

"His finisher attack is the Beat Slash!" Sollux said as he pointed to a screenshot of OmegaShoutmon spinning at the center of an apparition of a giant record. "It's been said he can spin at speeds so great he can turn back time itself!"

"His name is spelled OMEGA Es, Ech, Ou, You, Tee, Em, Oh, En." Eridan held up a board showing the proper English spelling. "It is pronounced "Omega Shoutoumon" and comes from the addition of the Greek letter Omega-"

"DON'T EXPLAIN THE JOKE!" Aradia roared at her fellow monitamon...Having seemed to have grown twice her size just to tower over him.

"gulp." eridan gulped. "yes, Ma'am."

* * *

NEXT TIME: DIGIMON XROS WARS: SEVEN SWORDS!

"Nee-Chan!"

"Yuu?"

_**"TAIKIII! ! !"**_

"Sally?"

"Dorbickmon?"

"Omegamon!"

"Shouto..."

_**"FOOLS!"**_

"GUREIMON!"

"Next Time Digimon Xros Wars: Seven Swords!"

_"Dragon's Pride! Blue Flare's Dedication!"_

"I'll...**NEVER...**_**SURRENDER!"**_

* * *

**A.N.: And so it begins! This episode always struck me as a "Shoutmon Evolves for the first time" Episode, rather than the second time. Anyways, as you can see, OmegaShoutmon is VERY overpowered, much like the other Cho-Shinka forms. Also, try to guess, if you can, what this necklace does exactly, and why it's so important. I bet you won't. ;) ANYWAYS! If I had my way, the Evo' An' DigiXros Songs would be called "Ver Xros Heart" and "Ver Blue Flare" instead of "Ver TAIKI" and "Ver KIRIHA." ALSO: If I had my way, the song would go "GET BACK OUR WORLD, XROS HEART!" instead of "GET BACK GOOD WORLD XROS HEART!" :P But beggars can't be choosers. ^^; Anyways! Be sure to check out the TV Tropes page, the link's in my profile, although you'll have to copy/Paste it to get there! Also, to answer a review on the last chapter: Don't be silly! Akari's Dad's last name is "Hinomoto", not "Akashi." Full and legally, that is his last name. ;) Come on. If Tagiru were going to be Akari's dad, wouldn't her mother have taken his last name when they married instead? _DT**


	33. Dragon's Pride! Blue Flare's dedication!

THE BATTLE CONTINUES! 

* * *

**"REASONANCE **_**CASCAAAADE**_**!"**

Fanglongmon had barely gotten back to his feet when OmegaShoutmon's Cannon fired- A Brilliant, shining white beam of energy that sang with the emotions of every energy of the temporal storms that had been targeting our heroes since chapter one. "WHAAAA-"

The explosion that followed was massive- And looked particularly stunning as a background as OmegaShoutmon spun around to strike a bad-ass pose in front of it.

The Bagura army stared at the golden warrior that had just easily taken out their commander.

"So." Shoutmon smirked as he readied his sword. "Who's next?"

A moment later, Fanglongmon exploded out of the ground where he had been burried by the explosion.

But...This wasn't of his own volition. No. The Great God Dragon was unconscious, and was floating inside a dark purple aura.

"I believe I am." Came a voice from above.

Everyone turned around, looking up in surprise at the purple dragon that held...a Black, Demonic looking Xros Loader in his hand.

**"Forced... DIGI XROS!"**Dorbickmon-The Dragon-King General Of Tuesday- roared as Fanglongmon became absorbed into the purple aura and shot over towards him in a burst of dark energy.

The Dragon-King General began glowing in a similar glow as...As...

His lower body began to transform... Elongating and bulking up...

**"DARKNESS XROS: CENTAUR-DORBICKMON!"**

Now, falling down at a massive speed was- Essentially- Fanglongmon with Dorbickmon's upper torso in place of his head.

OmegaShoutmon's eyes widened as the Death General fell down from above. "Oh Cra-"

**KTWHAM!**

The ground exploded as CentaurDorbickmon landed on top of OmegaShoutmon.

When the smoke settled, CentaurDorbickmon stood triumphant, holding one of his Fanglongmon feet right on top of the golden Digimon. "Hmmf. And here I was hoping for a challenge." He twisted his foot ever so slightly, causing OmegaShoutmon to roar in pain and...

...shrink down into his normal form of Shoutmon with a glitch-y red and yellow glow.

"Shoutmon!" Akari cried out in horror.

"But instead you waste all your energy dispatching my Dragon army and you _fall_ before my _basic _Digi-Xros?" Dorbickmon narrowed his eyes. "I really expected more from the so called 'King' of Xros Heart."

"Heh.." Shoutmon was lucky that Fanglongmon's body had shrunken down to match Dorbickmon's body size, or else he would have been in even worse trouble than he was at the moment- Precisely, he would have been completely crushed underneath the dragon's foot instead of just only partially held in place by his middle toe. "I guess I don't know my own strength then."

"Oi!" Marcus called out. "You let him go right now, or else you're going to be in for a world of hurt!"

CentaurDorbickmon had to step off of Shoutmon anyways to turn to face the rest of Xros heart. "Eh? What's that?"

"You heard me!" Marcus growled as he held up his Xros Loader. "Fight me instead of picking on him!"

"You're just a human with a Xros Loader." CentaurDorbickmon narrowed his eyes. "What good would fighting you even do me?"

"Because then you won't have to deal with us!" cried out _yet __**another, **_this time new, voice from above them.

CentaurDorbickmon- And everyone on the field too- Looked up to the heavens as, from above, a massive tornado of pink energy swirled down from above.

**"APOLOGETIC RAIN DANCE!"**

There was a brief, momentary flash of horror on every Bagura 'Mon's face as the wave of energy crashed down onto the battlefield, washing over everyone that stood on it.

CentaurDorbickmon's body- Neigh, every Dragonoid Digimon on the Battlefield- froze up as the pollen buried within the wave of energy entered their bloodstreams and forced their bodies into a temporary state of allergic shock coupled with furious sneezing and coughing fits.

By the time the Bagura Army had recovered and the pollen had removed itself from the air, the Dragon-King General of Tuesday found that his opponents- Xros Heart- Were long gone.

* * *

Meanwhile, halfway across Dragon Land and a mile into the air, Shoutmon's eyes opened up to see a familiar face sitting over him, administering the antidote to the anti-dragon pollen via a perfume bottle. "What..the...?"

"Sorry about that." Nene Amano said with a smile. "But we didn't have time to be selective of who we hit with it."

"Nene?" Shoutmon blinked and sat up. "Then that means...!"

Taiki nodded. "Yup."

Indeed, Xros Heart had been rescued by Nene and Sparrowmon, the latter of which was carrying them away from the battlefield and towards the furthest reaches of Dragon Land itself.

"Welcome back, everyone." Nene said with a smile.

* * *

_*cue Fight for Victory*_

"The Digital World!" Kiriha narrated. "Currently divided into Seven lands, each ruled by a fierce and evil Death General from the Bagura Empire. With the return of Xros Heart, lead by Akari Hinomoto and Shoutmon, we now have the hope to write the best ending to this dark and twisted story!"

_*Cue New World (TWILL) Tv Size*_

* * *

_*cue subtitle*_

**"Dragon's Pride! Blue Flare's Dedication!"**

* * *

_"TAIKIIIII!"_

Everyone watched with amusement as Sally Sparrow pushed Taiki into a nearby tree, giving him a rather unprecedented hug and kiss combo.

"And there we go." Shoutmon smirked at himself, mentally checking off that time loop from the list of things to do.

Six Months of fighting had not gone over well with any of the Xros Heart members that had to take the long path to this reunion- Specifically Sally herself. Despite the obvious costume changes that Kiriha and Nene had undertaken (The latter wearing the dreaded _love love dance _costume for no apparent reason other than to unnerve Zenjirou and Lila), the Digi-Girl had opted to keep the same outfit for, what one could assume to be, the same six months that everyone had to wait through, showing the many destructive battles they'd gone through with the many patches and torn pieces of clothing telling the obvious tale.

"It's good to see you all back safe and sound." Nene was saying to Akari and Shoutmon, completely ignoring Taiki and Sally as she dragged him off towards the Monitamon monitor shaped tent in the near distance. "And you've brought some friends with you too?"

"Yup." Akari nodded, turning to introduce everyone. "That's..."

"The name's Marcus." Marcus introduced himself. "This is my partner, Agumon. We're...Consultants from Earth."

"Pleasure to meet ya!" Agumon waved. "Taiki and the others have told us all about you guys!"

"It's me, Revolomon!" Revolomon, who still remained in his human form, grinned. "You'll never believe what we went through!"

"I'm Tailmon!" Taiiru said with a grin. "Wizardmon didn't recast the spell on me when it broke!"

"Oh!" Nene's eyes widened. "So that's what you look like!"

"I'm Corone." Corone introduced herself. "But I used to be Deadly Axmon before you rescued me."

Nene did a double take. "You're...?"

"Yay!" The Monimon that always followed Nene around jumped up over onto the girl's pink hair. "new old friends!"

"Akari-Oneechan!" ChibiKamemon ran up suddenly, with princess Bastemon the younger and the Starmonz Brigade right on his tail. "You're back, kame!"

"ChibiKamemon!" Akari smiled at the turtle boy.

"Yahooo! All our Brothers are back!" Starmon cried out with glee as they circled Shoutmon, Dorulumon, and Cutemon.

"Yeah!" The Red Pickmon jumped up onto Zenjirou's head. "Now we can finally kick those Bird brain Dragons out of our pumpkin gardens!"

"Still as random as ever, I see." Zenjirou noted.

And so, as the reunion between Xros Heart members continued, Yuu walked over towards Nene (who had put on a pink and white jacket and a much more conservative pink skirt almost magically) and coughed politely. "Hello."

"Hi." She smiled at him. "I don't believe we've met before?"

Yuu blinked. "You don't remember me?"

"Um..." Nene stared at him for a moment, then, a second later, a spark of recognition flared in her eyes. "Wait..."

_"NEE-CHAN!" _

Suddenly, Nene found herself being hugged by her younger brother. "Y-Yuu?"

Kiriha, who had just returned with a bottle of water, coughed and sputtered at this, having taken a drink at the exact wrong moment. "D-Did he just call her...?"

"I think we've got some explaining to do." Shoutmon rolled his eyes.

* * *

"So that's about it." Akari concluded. "Everything we've found out about the storms so far."

"So..." Kiriha began. "That's how it is then?"

"Pretty much." Shoutmon nodded as he stared at the necklace in his hand.

"So with that out of the way." Zenjirou began with a clap of his hands. "What in the world is up with that necklace! ?"

Shoutmon blinked. "huh?"

"Yeah, I'm curious too." Akari nodded. "Just what's so special about it that let you evolve like that?"

"He even had Hephaestus' powers too!" Revolomon threw in. "Where did that come from?"

"Huh..." Shoutmon blinked. "I don't know, really..." the camera panned down to show Shoutmon's face reflected in the surface of the golden object. "I've wanted Taiki to teach me how to do the jet engines thing, and then I could just do 'em. It's like this thing gave me all of his weapons in one go." He looked over at Lopmon, who was examining Nene's Xros Loader. "I don't think I've ever told anyone this besides Akari, but I'm like Lopmon and Cutemon."

"eh?" both bunnies blinked as they looked over at him.

"My home village was attacked by the Bagura empire." Shoutmon narrowed his eyes.

**FLASH BACK**

_"I don't really remember much about what it was like," he said, "but I remember the invasion."_

Troopmon were walking through the streets of a Stone base village, Dragon Digimon were rebelling against them- Flamedramon, Shoutmon, Guilmon, Agumon.

_"My parents must've gone off to fight 'em off, or something." Shoutmon grumbled. "All I can remember of 'em is my mom leaving me in my room, promising that she'd be back."_

A younger, smaller, Shoutmon cried as the sounds of explosions and fighting and death filtered in from outside.

_"Then..."_

The door opened, and the boy looked up.

_"She appeared."_

A girl with blond hair, that had once been tied up but now was let hanging loose, looked into the room with her oddly pink eyes. "I found him!"

"Good!" came a voice from out side. "I'm not sure how long it'll be before they come after us!"

"C'mere you..." The girl hurried over and picked the young dragon digimon up. Immediately, his eyes were drawn to the golden necklace around her neck, thankfully keeping him from noticing that his mother's microphone stand (that would one day become his own) was strapped to the girl's back.

_"She had this necklace with her." Shoutmon continued. "And I know it's the exact same one. See this scratch right here?"_

The younger Shoutmon started screaming at a nearby explosion- One that sent a fragment of glass flying dangerously close to the girl's neck. The young dragon's eyes watched in slow motion as the glass fragment hit the necklace and bounced away, leaving a curious V shaped scratch on it's surface.

_"Exactly the same."_

**END FLASH BACK**

"There was a boy with her too." Shoutmon sighed. "They both managed to get me out of that burning village, then took me to Green Zone, where they left me with Akari and her parents in the Village of Smiles."

Akari frowned. "You never mentioned the necklace before."

"It never seemed important until now." Shoutmon frowned. "How the hell did Dorbickmon get a hold of it?"

"Well..." Riska, the Dracomon, began. "That thing's been under lock and key for years, going back to when Key Zone was under Tactimon's control."

"Tactimon again?" Shoutmon frowned. "What the hell. Did he know I'd need this thing or something?"

"Wait." Akari frowned. "Remember back in Sword Zone? He said he used to be a friend of my dad's..."

"And your mother was friends with-" Shoutmon froze. "Oh you are kidding me."

"I think they both saved you back then." Akari nodded.

"Great." Shoutmon frowned. "So I owe my life to two of the three Bagura Generals."

"Um...What?" Riska blinked. "I don't follow."

"Where are Lilithmon and Blastmon right now?" Akari asked.

"Last I heard they'd been demoted to work under DarkKnightmon." Nene said as she walked over, carrying a pile of clothes- Some of which obviously belonging to Taiki- which made everyone raise an eyebrow at her.

"Echidna's teleportation powers." She explained with a giggle. "It's not like they're going to be using them anyways." At the _second _raised eyebrow from everyone, she clarified: "Taiki finally got Sally to take a shower and change out of those old, dirty clothes of hers." When un-amused expressions began to form, she then added, very hastily with a flush on her face: "Not Like That!"

"Let's..." Shoutmon sighed. "Just get back to the question at hand, saving us any further mental scaring? Please?"

**THE DEMON'S NEST_ _ _|**

"Emperor Baguramon and adviser DarkKnightmon-Sama would wish to speak with you." Tsuwamon, the golden ninja digimon, said to Lilithmon and Blastmon (Now a giant head, only reaching up to Lilithmon's waist) as he informed them of their new assignments. "In the communications room in Wing B in five minutes."

"Fine. We're going." Lilithmon huffed.

"Good." There was a moment of humming as the Ninja's body suddenly broke apart in a burst of wind and re-assembled itself into a smaller form. "Now Kotone and I have dinner plans, Dame Dame! See you around, dame dame!"

And with that, Damemon/Tsuwamon hopped away, whistling a merry tune as he went.

"Ugh." Lilithmon shuddered. "I Know I let him in here on purpose to complete a time loop, but that new attitude of his creeps me out!"

"Lili-tan..." Blastmon frowned. "I never really liked him anyways."

* * *

"We're here." Lilithmon called out as she and Blastmon entered the communication's room. Baguramon and DarkKnightmon stood near a large, round, holographic table.

"Ah, pleased you could make it." DarkKnightmon _smirked_. "Please, take your places and then we will begin."

"Fine fine." She huffed and took a spot to the left of Baguramon, who was to the left of DarkKnightmon. "So what's this all about?"

"I'll tell you what it's about."

The door on the other side of the room slammed open as Dorbickmon strolled forward. "As soon as our fellow Generals join us."

"You're late." Baguramon said in a flat tone.

"Sorry." Dorbickmon replied as he held up a flash drive."But I had to make sure that I had the footage formatted properly." With a chuckle, he inserted it into the table, and then opened the conference call.

Immediately, five different digimon appeared around the table in an eerie red glow as static lines ran down their forms. You could barely make out the basic details of their bodies, due to the poor quality of the imagers on the other end.

The first was a demon vampire, NeoVamdemon; the second was a humanoid with long hair, Splashmon; the third was a man with an archer's bow strapped to his back, Zamielumon; the fourth a man similar to Splashmon, but with wavy arms and thin stature, Gravimon; The fifth and final one was a beast man with a lion's head, Appolomon. Each of them appeared to be the same height due to the imager table adjusting their sizes to fit into the same room, several of these Generals were, in fact, much larger than the room itself.

"Where is the Gold Land Representative?" DarkKnightmon asked.

"Olegmon had something to deal with." Appolomon replied. "Apparently some prisoners from Splashmon's land managed to escape into his territory."

Splashmon growled. "Lies!"

"Now now." Zamielumon held his hands up, speaking with a whiny voice that didn't seem to fit someone of his apparent size. "Let's not get Ashen here! We were all called to this meeting for a reason, and that reason was _not _to fill each other's Spades quadrant!"

"Quite true." Gravimon replied in his eloquent voice. "What is the purpose of this summons?"

"Resistance in my Land has begun to grow with the return of those we long since thought dead." Dorbickmon began as he tapped a few keys on the table before him. "Specifically in the form of a problem with our Xros Loaders."

On the center of the table appeared holographic images of all those who had recently returned to the Digital World- With two in particular highlighted: Shoutmon and Akari.

You could hear the tension in the room rise as each took in sharp breaths.

Lilithmon narrowed her eyes. _'So they've returned?'_

"Xros Heart." DarkKnightmon growled as he spotted the holographic figure of Corone. "And it seems that my former Xros Partner has defected to their side."

"There's more." Dorbickmon continued as he pressed another button.

Immediately the footage cut to a recording of Agumon digivolving into ShineGreymon.

"What the-?" NeoVamdemon took a step back in shock. "What in the seven hells was that?"

"That." Dorbickmon replied. "Would be the problem." The feed rewound, and then focused on Marcus.

_**"D.N.A. CHARGE!"**_ the recording yelled as he activated his Xros Loader. _**"OVERDRIVE!"**_

"What you see here is the Human causing his Digimon to achieve a far more powerful form without Digi-Xrossing." Dorbickmon stated.

"There is no fault in our Darkness Loaders." DarkKnightmon stated. "This was not mentioned in the notes I've gathered on Hephaestus' design."

"Could it be, perhaps," Appolomon began, "that The Denizen has upgraded the Xros Loaders?"

"Impossible." DarkKnightmon insisted. "There have been No precedents for Digimon spontaneously Evolving like this, not even in the days of the Beast. Even so, Such spontaneous evolution would be perma-"

The footage cut to the fight between Blue Flare and the Fanglongmon twins.

_**"RECORD SCRATCH!"**_

DarkKnightmon's eyes widened in surprise as one of the two Fanglongmons suddenly shrunk down into an Armadillomon from the surprise attack by DeltAntylamon. "-ment." he concluded in a whisper.

"As you can see." Dorbickmon smirked. "That would not be a problem for them by any means, if they can do this to our forces."

The Death Generals began murmuring among themselves while DarkKnightmon stared at the hologram in horror.

"So..." Zamielumon began. "You're saying that we're doomed, right?"

"No." was the reply. "I will have returned to my land in the morning." Dorbickmon said. "Once there, I will have the Xros Heart members that I've captured executed. From there, I will kill the rest with ease." he paused. "However..." Lilithmon liked the sound of this 'however.' "Should I be defeated, you all should have backup plans in place for defeating them." Dorbickmon continued. "We will crush them with everything we have! They shall NOT Take the Pandorica! _Our Glorious Capital!_"

**DRAGON LAND_ _ _|**

Nene was sewing the Xros Heart Logo onto Taiki's shirt. Over half of it was done now, perfectly symmetrical, and all without a pattern to speak of. Everyone was impressed. They were all reuniting, trying to figure out what to do next, when, suddenly...

A giant flag appeared in the sky, showing the Bagura empire logo on it's face.

"Oh, great." Riska huffed. "Looks like it's time for the speech of the day. _Again_."

A few moments later, a new image loaded over the flag, revealing DarkKnightmon's spooky, modified face. _"Attention, residents of the Seven Lands."_he began.

"Jerk!" Corone spat out at the demon Knight.

_"No doubt you are wondering by now, what of the Xros Heart criminals Dorbickmon captured some time ago?"_ he continued without interruption. _"Well, the time has come for them to finally be executed." _

Shoutmon growled and Akari gasped as the screen cut to an image of Beelzebmon, Knightmon, Wisemon, all of the Music team, and the PawnChessmonz, all of whom were sitting in a cage.

* * *

_"These criminals will be put to death after the sun rises on Dragon Land tomorrow morning, and shall be broadcast for all of you to see."_ DarkKnightmon continued. _"All who dare to rebel shall learn from their example."_

Elsewhere in the Land, what was originally Green Zone, inside the still existing Village of Smiles, The Leomon brothers snarled at the image.

* * *

_"We will crush all enemies of the state, including the notorious rebels, Blue Flare."_ DarkKnightmon continued. _"We will make sure that all who dare to oppose the creation of the D5 will be soundly defeated."_

In what was originally Shinobi Zone, Princess Panbachimon clenched her fists as she watched the transmission on her many monitors.

* * *

_"That said, should Blue Flare and Xros Heart decide to surrender, we will spare their lives to bring the ring leaders of this...Rebellion to justice." _DarkKnightmon concluded. _"Gloria, Bagura!"_

And then the transmission faded away, leaving the flag behind as an ominous reminder in the sky.

* * *

"Damn it." Kiriha began walking away.

"Kiriha!" Akari stood up, only to be stopped by Lila grabbing her hand.

"Let him go." she said with a sigh. "He's been having a bad week."

* * *

**EYE CATCH!**

The Camera Zooms into one side of a coin, showing Kiriha standing with his Xros Loader at the ready, then pans over to the other side, showing MetalGureimon preparing to slash his glowing left claws down into some unseen opponent.

The camera pans back, and the coin flips over, revealing a dark blue outline of what appears to be a modified MetalGureimon standing with a slashed Z in the background behind him.

**EYE CATCH!**

* * *

The stars twinkled brightly despite the doom that was to come in the morning.

"Xros Heart eh?" A Betamon mused as he and his friend looked over the waterfall area where tomorrow's execution would be held.

"Yeah." The Otamamon nodded. "Who would've thought it?"

As they sat there, listening to the rushing water of the falls, a form slithered through the tall grass behind them.

Well, I say slithered when it's more of a crawl.

A fast crawl.

Fast enough to rustle the grass enough to make the duo turn around in horror as a large, green lizard crawled towards them, staring blankly with it's giant button eyes and...

"KYAAAAAHHHH!"

"Quiet!" the mouth of the lizard opened, revealing it to be a costume that Nene was wearing. "Do you want to be caught out after curfew?"

The two digimon gulped and shook their heads no.

"Good then." She smiled, then pulled out a notepad and pencil. "Now tell me what you know of the waterfalls."

* * *

"According to the information I got from Otammamon and Betamon," Nene began, "the waterfalls are weak here," she pointed to a spot on the map, "and here." she pointed elsewhere. "Now." She placed 2D cut outs of some random dinosaur like digimon onto the map. "Their plan is to have Salamandramon being placed under the water to attack us when we try to free them."

* * *

Indeed, Dorbickmon's forces were already submerging themselves into the lagoon as the sun began to rise.

* * *

"To counter:" Nene continued. "We'll set up a bomb here-" she pointed to a spot on the map. "and drop a load of pollen onto them while we make our escape."

* * *

The two HiVisionMonitamon worked tirelessly to fix the sticky bomb into place- one attaching the bomb, the other disguising the work from the view of the Dragon forces.

* * *

"Speaking of said escape." Sally said as she adjusted her new gloves. "How are we getting them out of the execution area?"

"The Xros Loaders." Taiki said with a snap of his fingers. "We load them up and escape as fast as we can."

"Exactly." Nene nodded.

"Okay, I like how this is going." Shoutmon began. "But what the hell is this pollen stuff?"

* * *

Nene, in her 'Midorizamon' costume, nodded as she wrote down the instructions to the Dragon freezing formula from a wise old Jagamon.

* * *

"Dorbickmon's forces are all Dragons." Nene said. "The pollen is specifically designed to cause a dragon digimon to be paralyzed by sneezing and coughing while their body practically stops moving."

"That was annoying, by the way." Agumon protested.

"We have an antidote for it, which you've been given already." Riska countered. "It keeps you from freezing up when we use it on Dorbickmon's forces."

* * *

Agumon flexed his arms as he and Marcus hid in a small cave behind the waterfalls.

* * *

"So what happens if we get caught?" Kiriha asked. "Or followed?"

"We fight back." Shoutmon grinned as he held up his Xros Loader.

"And we have this same evolution program on them now?" Kiriha asked.

* * *

Blue lines emerged from where Taiki was holding onto Kiriha's dark blue Xros Loader, upgrading it's internal structure to match that of the newer models, and altering it's secondary color from light blue to lime green.

* * *

"Yup." Taiki nodded. "They should both let you evolve a Digimon to a future form."

"Whoever the Xros Loader considers to be your partner, at least." Marcus threw in.

* * *

Kiriha sighed as he put his head up against a tree as the sun began to set. "This day just keeps getting better and better."

"I'm sure it'll get better." Nene walked up, wearing her Midorizamon costume, obviously preparing to head out to research the execution site. "Taiki and the others are back now. We've got a trump card the empire hasn't seen coming."

"Yeah." Kiriha rolled his eyes. "Going into some super golden mode. Like that's going to help."

"Stop being so sarcastic!" Nene frowned. "What's gotten into you anymore?"

There was a moment's pause before the boy replied with two words:

"Deckerdramon's dying."

Nene blinked in surprise. "He's...what?"

"Jungle Zone's Code Crown." Kiriha said. "It was stuck inside of him when it got pulled away by that storm, and..." he turned to face her. "He's dying because his body got poisoned by all of that energy being inside of him and now that it's gone... He..." he sniffed as he laughed, ever so lightly. "He only told me today, right after we stole the necklace."

"oh..."

"I Can't lose him, Nene." Kiriha replied. "I can't lose any of them."

* * *

"Ahhem."

Kiriha looked over to the Dracomon standing in the doorway to his room. "What?"

"I heard about Deckerdramon." Riska said flatly. "I...I'd hate to lose another dragon digimon to all of this fighting, especially one who's literally the love god of the Digital world."

"So?"

"Maybe you should let the Cutemon look at him?" She offered. "Or at least see if Hephaestus can..." She trailed off when the Denizen of Breath narrowed his eyes at her. "You know." she huffed and turned around to leave. "Maybe you shouldn't let your own feelings get in the way of helping others!"

**THE EXECUTION FALLS_ _ _|**

_*Cue Toushi*_

Beelzebmon narrowed his three eyes at Dorbickmon and his trusty steed, Fanglongmon. "You're making a big mistake."

"Am I now?" Dorbickmon replied with a laugh. "See, the way I see it, your little friends will come running to save you from death and fall right into my trap, and then I'll execute you all at once!"

"You should realize that Taiki-dono won't surrender to the likes of you!" Knightmon replied. "Xros Heart will...!"

"Oh Shut up!" Fanglongmon replied. "Those fools don't know what powers they're dealing with!"

"On the contrary." Wisemon began. "By all the reports I've heard through your guard's chattering, it seems that _you _are the ones dealing with powers you know nothing about."

"Yeah!" Terezie the PawnChessmon spat at the dragons. "Shoutmon and Akari are going to kick _your __**asses!**__"_

"Ahhem." Kroket, another PawnChessmon, coughed politely. "Language, please."

"Screw language!" ProblemChessmon cried out. "These Bagura bullies are goin' **DOWN!** _**TOWN!**_" He stuck out his tongue. "BLYEH!"

"I've faced execution once before!" Dondokomon rallied with a quick rhythm. "I survived that and I can do it again!"

"Grrr..." Fanglongmon growled.

"Hmf." Dorbickmon simply rolled his eyes. "We shall see..." he turned towards a Sealsdramon and nodded.

"Sayonara, Xros Heart!" The Sealsdramon said with a chuckle as he pulled a lever.

There was a moment's pause...

And 30 seconds after the altercation had begun...

Absolutly NOTHING happened.

"Um..." The Sealsdramon blinked, reset the lever with a click, and tried again with a clak. Nothing.

_"Click-Clak-Click-Clak-Click-Clak-Click-Clak"_went the lever as the Sealsdramon repeatedly reset the lever again and again.

Dorbickmon raised an annoyed eyebrow at the would-be-executioner. "Well?"

"Um..." The Sealsdramon turned around, a hand behind his head and a sweat drop on the side of his face. "We appear to be experiencing technical difficulties, Sir!"

"Told you!" Dondokomon grinned as the Flute playing Chessmon giggled alongside the Pucchiemon band.

Fanglongmon growled. "This is getting us nowhere." He turned towards Dorbickmon. "We should just kill them ourselves!"

"NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!"

Suddenly, from the inside of the waterfall, two figures leaped out from the falls.

"Good!" Marcus roared as he pulled his fist back in preparation of... "Morning!" ...Delivering a resound punch to Dorbickmon's face. Simultaneously, Agumon landed on Fanglongmon's face and blew a Pepper Breath straight into the God-Dragon's eyes.

Both Dragons fell to the ground, roaring in dismay.

"NOW!" Marcus ordered to the skies...

**K-BLAM!**

Or rather, to the HiVision Monitamon hiding on a cliff face with the remote to a bomb full of paralyzing pollen.

**"DORULU TORNAADO!"**

A Second later, a gust of wind rushed down from the top of the falls, gathering up the pollen into a whirlwind that gusted down into the entire valley.

Cue the Bagura-mon's waiting-in-wait freezing up as their dreaded spring time allergies took over their basic motor controls.

"What the hell's going on here?" Beelzebmon asked with wide eyes as he watched Agumon digivolve into ShineGreymon to give the immobile Fanglongmon the smack down of a lifetime.

"No time to explain!" Riska said as she and Zenjirou (Holding out his Xros Loader) slid down on ropes that were being held by Akari and Shoutmon from atop Sparrowmon's back. "Just get in!"

"Zenjirou!" ProblemChessmon cried out in surprise. "When did you get here!"

**"GLORIOUS BURST!"**

For the second time in two days, that poor Fanglongmon was caught up in an explosion that sent him to the Dream Bubbles, but not outright killing the thing. "Damn, are living gods tough to kill or what?" he grumbled as he turned his attention to Dorbickmon, who, at the moment, was at the mercy of Marcus' rapid fire punches and the affects of the pollen attack.

"-And how about a little of _**THIS!**_" Marcus gave a solid uppercut to the Bagura general's jaw.

"GAK-No-_AHH__**CHOO**_-STOP-OW!-IT!-*COUGH*-_**PLEASE!**_" The Bagura Dragon was pleading, as if he meant any of it, the lying bastard. Literally. 'Cause he's lying, on the ground, and he's a...?

Oh Forget It.

* * *

"Taiki!" Beelzebmon grinned at the boy as they rushed away from the waterfalls. "Boy are you a sight for sore eyes!"

"You'd never believe the thing's we've be through so far." Taiki laughed.

"Oi." Shoutmon growled. "Looks like we've got company."

Indeed, behind them was a small squadron of Airdramon, each of whom looked positively ready to tear them to pieces."

"I've got this!" Lopmon said before taking in a deep breath, and... **"BLAZING ICE!"**

The lead Airdramon's eyes went wide as the frozen projectiles came straight towards him. "Oh no!" he gulped.

**BLAM!**

"I could use the target practice" Beelzebmon raised his canon arm up. **"DEATH THE CANON!"**

There was a blast of green light, and the Poor, disorientated Airdramon squadron were hit by _another _exploding attack.

"Let me have some fun too!" Akari raised her Microphone stand and _sang. _**"SOUL CRUSHER!"**

The following explosion completely obliterated the Airdramon.

"WAHOO!" Shoutmon cheered. "We sure showed them!"

Then- with a flash of purple light, an Aegisdramon burst out of the smoke screen, roaring as it charged it's massive- MULTIPLE weapons of mass destruction.

Everyone's jaw dropped open as Lopmon cried out with shock: "Where the hell did _**THAT **_come from!"

**"SHINE...!"**

The Aegisdramon didn't get a chance to fire, as **METAL. ROARING. GUREIMON** suddenly _fell_ from above with a glowing left claw and a roar of **"TRIDENT CLAW!"**

The Aegisdramon did little besides get pushed down towards the ground at an alarming rate, unable to adjust it's flightpath at this time.

"Howdy!" MetalGureimon smirked at them as Kiriha and Nene waved from their perch on the Digi-Xros's head.

A few moments later, ShineGreymon, with Marcus on his shoulder, came soaring up behind them.

"Was that an _Aegisdramon?_" Marcus asked, eyes wide with confusion and shock. "Where the hell did _**That **_come from?"

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW?" Sparrowmon cried out with anger as she kept on pushing forward. "_I'M_ The one _**FLYING US AWAY FROM IT!"**_

("Remind me not to get her angry." ShineGreymon remarked offhandedly to no-one in particular.)

"What happened to Dorbickmon?" Taiki asked.

"The pollen started to wear off, so we hightailed it out of there!" Marcus replied. "I'm pretty sure he was mad and I _don't _think that Aegisdramon was a normal digimon."

"He probably Digi-Xrossed the Airdramon into it from a distance." Kiriha growled. "Cheating bastard."

"I-" Marcus stopped when there was a roar from below- Aegisdramon was _not _out for the count, and was rising rapidly to resume it's attack. "I think it's time we brought out the big guns." He held up his Xros Loader. "ShineGreymon! Let's show 'em what we're made of!"

"Right Boss!" ShineGreymon tensed up and...

...Nothing.

"What." Marcus said flatly as his Digivice failed to react. "DAMN IT!" He stomped his foot. "Of all the times for us to _**not **_be able to use Burst Mode, It had to be...!"

**"TERA HYDRO BREATH!"**

A Wave of energy rushed over Xros Heart, sending them all tumbling to the ground below.

"AS IF WE DIDN'T GET ENOUGH OF THIS ALREADY!" Zenjirou cried out in protest.

* * *

There was a few tense moments as Aegisdramon watched its targets fall through the cloud layer...

And then...

There was a double flash of red light and...

**"SHINEGREYMON: BURST MODE!"**

The cloud layer dispersed away in a tremendous explosion, revealing a **glowing, **_**burning **_ShineGreymon at the center of a crimson sphere of energy that held everyone who had just been falling within it.

Of course, they were still falling- at a very fast rate in fact- but at least now they would actually _survive_ the impact with the ground.

* * *

From CentaurDorbickmon's perspective, it looked like a meteorite was falling towards his Land, complete with its final strike being a massive explosion.

Of course, he knew better. Aegisdramon had done the trick, it seemed. Now all he had to do was pick off the survivors.

* * *

"Owww..." Agumon groaned as he sat up. "Let's not do that again."

"Agreed." Marcus nodded from near by, not even bothering to get up just yet.

"Thanks for the save back there." MetalGureimon mumbled as he inspected his wing assembly- Cracked, thanks to the angle of landing on his back. "I don't think we could've survived that without that fire trick of yours."

"No problem." Marcus gave a thumbs up. "Any time."

"Well..." Taiki said with a grin. "At least we're all still alive!"

"Maybe not for long..." Riska growled as she pointed into the distance. "We've got company...Again."

CentaurDorbickmon and Aegisdramon were approaching rapidly from the north.

"Is anyone up for a battle?" Shoutmon asked as he held up his and Akari's Xros Loader.

"I think I'll be fine if we Xros into Turuiemon." Akari said as she dusted off her shoulders. "What about you, Lopmon?"

"I've been better." The bunny replied as Cutemon began healing up a bruise on her right ear. "But I'll be ready in a few seconds..."

"Gureimon?" Kiriha asked, hesitantly. He knew he could fix that wing assembly if he Xrossed the Digimon with Deckerdramon, but...

"I can fight." The Dragon replied.

"Taiki." Shoutmon began. "I want you to get everyone who isn't Xros Ready as far away from here as you can."

"Right." The boy nodded.

"As if you'll get far." CentaurDorbickmon laughed as he entered talking- And attack- range. "Aegisdramon will obliterate you the moment you try anything funny."

"So?" Shoutmon asked as he reached for his necklace. "Even if you strike us down here and now, we'll become more powerful than you can even imagine!"

"Aw," Dorbickmon replied with a guffaw, "but I can imagine a lot."

"And I can imagine even more than that!" Kiriha growled as he held up his Xros Loader. "GO: METALGUREIMON!"

"RAWR!" The dragon roared as he leaped forward...

**"SHINE BREAKER!"**

...And was completely pushed into the ground by the onslaught of Aegisdramon's finisher attack.

There was a massive explosion as energy continued to be poured onto the poor MetalGureimon...

He screamed so loud- so painfully- as his armor broke, wings shattered, horns cracking and...

When the onslaught finished, the only thing sparing MetalGureimon's life was the fact that the "Shine Breaker" was designed to purify all evil...

And there was barely _anything _evil about MetalGureimon at all.

The poor Digimon shuddered and shook, with data floating away from his wounds.

Kiriha's eyes went wide as he heard the dragon sniffling in pain. "G..Gureimon...!"

"GUREIMON!" Riska cried out as she ran forward. "GUREIMON!"

"Oi!" Shoutmon grabbed her hand, keeping her back. "Don't go out there! You'll get killed!"

"GUREI_MON!_" The Dracomon cried out more and more.

_"Kiriha!"_ Deckerdramon called out from the Xros Loader. _"You have to let me fight! Reload me and DigiXros us so we can save them!"_

The Blue Flare General didn't listen, not even as Akari and Lopmon Xrossed together and then Flash Digivolved into DeltAntylamon, aiming to take down Aegisdramon in one strike. _'Gureimon...! Gureimon is...'_

_**'Kiriha!'**_ Typheus was yelling. _**'Let me take over now! You're no good to us like this!'**_

The Blue Flare General didn't listen, not even as CentaurDorbickmon kicked the broken Metal Dinosaur in the nose, shattering the first of three horns, breaking the red visor revealing the broken eyes, and sending the digimon flying backwards from the impact. _'He's dying...Just like Deckerdramon...Just like...'_

_**'KIRIHA!'**_

_"KIRIHA!"_

The General just stared in shock as Gureimon began crying both tears and blood, and he stared as Shoutmon glowed with the Light of evolution, and OmegaShoutmon tore into CentaurDorbickmon's defenses with a Beat Slash attack.

**"KIRIHA!"** Hephaestus was calling out to him now. **"You need to snap out of this NOW!"**

"KIRIHA!" Nene was shaking him. "KIRIHA!"

The only one not calling his name now was Riska, who was crying for Gureimon, trying to get out, to try to help him, only to be held back by Kotemon and Zenjirou and Lila, each trying, and failing, to keep the girl still.

"YOU'VE GOT TO GET UP!" The girl was crying out. "YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE!"

Aegisdramon prepared another Shine Breaker attack, this time directed towards DeltAntylamon...

Kiriha stared at it all... His hand closing in tighter and tighter around his Xros Loader... He stared on as CentaurDorbickmon xrossed himself with Aegisdramon into AegisDorbickmon, a golden, giant version of Dorbickmon, and he stared on as Marcus and Agumon tiredly ran to join the fight.

He watched in silence, ignoring everything trying to break through to him, as Dorulumon and Deckerdramon tried to force themselves out of his Xros Loader, Cyberdramon too- The Gaossmons...

Everyone...

_"I can't loose them all...Not like before...Not like..."_

"DON"T YOU DARE DIE ON ME, JOHN!" Riska cried out as Terezie pinned her to the ground. **"YOU IDIOT!**_** I LOVE YOU!"**_

...And then something snapped within Kiriha's brain.

He wasn't the only one who was risking their lives here.

Shoutmon, Akari, Zenjirou and Lila...

The Chessmonz, Knightmon, Taiki and Nene...

He...He couldn't let them all down by just standing here.

Just STARING.

What kind of man just stares as someone he cares about _DIES?_

"GUREIMON!" He roared out, raising his Xros Loader high up. "STAND UP! STAND UP RIGHT NOW!"

The Dinosaur's eyes slowly opened. "Kiri...ha?"

"That Monster just BROKE YOUR NOSE!" Kiriha roared out, tapping into Typheus' powers to amplify his voice across the field without yelling. "Are you just going to _let him __**get Away With THAT?**_"

"He..." Gureimon repeated. "Broke my nose...?" And then, as if the pain finally registered from that one injury alone and nothing else. "He Broke My Nose...!" he repeated, sounding slightly dorkish in the way that his voice changed pitch from that particular injury. "He _**Broke **_My Nose!"

_*Cue: BLAZING BLUE FLARE*_

A moment passed as Kiriha's Xros Loader flared to life, sending a pulse of healing blue light over MetalGureimon's body...

The Dinosaur stood up, drawing everyone's attention to him, as the blue glow turned into a golden glow as his entire body restored itself to it's previous form.

"You...!" Gureimon breathed towards AegisDorbickmon... "BROKE..."

Dorbickmon gulped. "Uhoh."

**"MY!"** He took in a deep breath, and then roared: _**"NOSE!"**_

**"METALGUREIMON!"** Kiriha roared as a slashed Z Formed on the screen of his Xros Loader. **"TIME BURST!"**

**"GRYAHH! ! ! ! ! ! !"**

Shoutmon smirked. "About time!"

**"METALGUREIMON: CHO SHINKA!"** Blue armor turned golden, The red visor broke away, revealing Gureimon's crimson red eyes, the missile laden wings streamlined out, and his right hand molded itself into a rail gun cannon. **"ZEKEGUREIMON!"**

As the new giant entered the field of battle, everyone took a step back as ZekeGureimon sized up the AegisDorbickmon.

Two golden Digimon dueling for the Fate of the Land.

"ZEKEGUREIMON!" Kiriha roared. "Show Him the Devotion of Blue Flare! Show him that we will _**NEVER GIVE UP!"**_

_**"NEEDLE MESA!"**_

Suddenly, everyone was thrown away by a force field as the two opponents were thrown high into the air by a miraculously appearing _giant_ record disk; if one were to look at it from below like Xros Heart were doing, all you would see was said record _balancing _on a thin, metal tower.

**"What the hell?"** Hephaestus gasped. **"What's Beat Mesa doing here! ?"**

**"RAIL GATLING!"**ZekeGureimon aimed his canon arm at the surprised AegisDorbickmon and let loose a barrage of bullets down upon the Bagura General, riddling him with holes despite his Gold Chrome Digizoid armor.

With a roar, the ZekeGureimon flew forward, left claw pulled back in preparation of a side strike...

When suddenly the blades on his claw adjusted themselves into the shape of a Z!

**"FINAL STRIKEZ!"**

AegisDorbickmon's eyes widened as he gasped in shock from the penetration of the Z claws...Which then spun back into their proper place, causing even more damage as ZekeGureimon pulled his hand back and spun around to aim the plasma cannon hidden within his tail right in the Bagura General's face.

**"SPIN STRIKEZ!"**

The explosion that followed sent Dorbickmon- And ONLY Dorbickmon- flying towards the ground as the Needle bound Record vanished into thin air, leaving ZekeGureimon the opportunity to deliver one final attack:

"Back At Ya!" he grinned as he landed on Dorbickmon's face with his left foot, breaking the purple dragon's nose and delivering the death blow of crushing his brain all in one blow...

* * *

Dorbickmon's data floated into the sky, in plain view for all Digimon of all Lands to see, for, you see, this whole battle was broadcast live due to the execution being the starting point.

"Oh my oh my," Lilithmon laughed to herself as she watched it, "how the tables have turned."

* * *

DarkKnightmon's fist smashed into the hologram table as all subroutines for Dragon Land were taken out of the empire's control. "NO! How could they have done this!"

In fact, the reason that all of those subroutines had been taken out?

* * *

Dorbickmon's Darkness Loader shattered as Taiki and OmegaShoutmon ran it through with their swords.

"And that's the end of that." Shoutmon breathed a sigh of relief as the Loader's data floated into the sky, mingling with Dorbickmon's.

* * *

After a few moments of rest and relaxation, someone pointed out that the Bagura Flag was now replaced with a hybrid of Xros Heart's and Blue Flare's flags.

"That mean's we've taken the first Land!" Yuu began with a smile and clenched fists. "Now we can go on and free the rest of the Digital World!"

"Damn straight." Gureimon nodded as he shared a glance with MailBirdramon, who was looking slightly weak, all things considered. "You Ok there dude?"

"For the most part." MailBirdramon frowned. "It's strange, but I can't remember anything past being hit by Aegisdramon's Shine Breaker attack up until we De-xrossed, only this dark, black void."

"I thought we'd almost lost you there too." Akari said with a smile. "I'm glad you're okay though!"

"I'm glad too." Kiriha said with a smile. _'One less life lost today.'_

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

* * *

**"DIGIMON INTRODUCTION CORNER!"**the Monitamon cried out as they opened the THIRD (3RD) episode of their hit new series!

"ZekeGureimon!" Aradia pointed towards a print out of ZekeGureimon. "A MetalGreymon whose bonds of friendship and love allowed him to evolve to his future form!"

"His special attacks include the Needle Mesa." Sollux said as he held up a record. "In which he separates his opponent from the surrounding environment for a truly one on one battle."

"His name can be spelled in English as, Zee, Eee, Kay, Eee, Gee, Arr, Eee, Wy, Em, Oh, En." Eridan held up a board with two names printed on it. "But is officially spelled as ZETA, Gee, Arr, Eee, Wy, Em, Oh, En." he turned the card over. "The pronunciation is: ZeeKuGuuReiMahn." he paused, then looked over at Aradia. "Ummm..."

She was gone.

"Huh." he blinked, and put the card down, before turning towards Sollux. "Where'd she...?"

He was climbing up a tree, holding a sign that said "Duck and Cover!"

"What does that...?"

Suddenly, a giant, ghostly hammer fell on poor Eridan's head, sending him to the dream bubbles.

"DON'T! **EXPLAIN! **_**THE JOKE!"**_Aradia cried out with annoyance.

* * *

NEXT TIME: DIGIMON XROS WARS: Seven Swords!

"Vampire Land?"

"Look! It's a Lopmon village!"

"He captured all of us, and ate us all except for..."

"What!"

"The White Lopmon!"

"Who is this guy anyways?"

_"Vampire Land! NeoVamdemon's insatiable hunger!"_

"I...Will NOT Turn my back on him!"

...


	34. Vampire Land! NeoVamdemon's Hunger!

**PANDORICA: THE DEMON'S NEST_ _ _| BAGURA H.Q._ _ _| THE CENTRAL CHAMBER_ _ _|**

Baguramon frowned at the massive, swollen, purple colored Code Crown, which was currently connected to several cables that pulsed with negative energy. "Such a shame." he said aloud. "That in order for D5 to come to fruition, we must corrupt the Code Crown's programming in such a way."

"Even so." Duskmon said as he emerged from behind the Code Crown. "Hephaestus' programming changes to keep this... 'Reset' program from running are preventing any of our wishes from being granted." he paused. "It makes you wonder what this 'Reset' program even does."

"I think." Ranamon frowned from the corner of the room. "It's something we should leave alone, go about creating D5 some other way."

"There is no other way." Baguramon replied flatly. "The Code Crown is the only known object refractive enough to transmit and amplify the wave front."

"Yes, well..." DarkKnightmon grumbled as he entered the room. "That might be a problem."

"How so?" Baguramon turned to face his brother.

"Input of negative energy has..." he grimaced as he forced the next word out: "Diminished rapidly."

Silence fell over the room for a moment...

"BWHAHAHA!" Then Ranamon laughed. "You've got to be kidding! Right?" she pointed at the Corrupted Code Crown. (YAY For alliteration!) "We're still getting a nice, juicy flow of energy from the Seven Lands!"

"Reserves that were being transmitted from before this morning, I'm afraid." DarkKnightmon's grimace remained.

"Dorbickmon is dead." Everyone turned towards the door, surprised at the intrusion of one Lilithmon. "You know that execution that was supposed to happen this morning? The one that Dorbickmon had broadcast _**live, **_over all of the Lands?"

"What about it?" Duskmon asked, all of his many eyes narrowing onto her.

"Weell..." she took in a deep breath before putting on a smirk and saying her next words carefully. "Let's just say that it had the opposite effect from what Dorbickmon was hoping for."

She let that sink in, then added.

"And now he's dead!"

"You're..." Ranamon began.

"She's not joking." DarkKnightmon cut her off, and, as if to punctuate this point...

The stream of dark energy from the Seven Lands suddenly came to a screeching halt, as did half of the machinery in the room, which whined as they powered down.

Then, to add insult to an already large injury...

The lights cut out, leaving the room illuminated only by the purple light of the Corrupted Code Crown.

"Food for thought." Lilithmon said with a good-natured chuckle as she turned to leave.

**DRAGON LAND_ _ _| DORBICKMON'S PALACE_ _ _|**

With a mighty roar, the entire palace began crumbling as OmegaShoutmon's Resonance Cascade attack threw it into the skies, where it promptly exploded at a safe distance into the air.

Once the dust settled, everyone looked at the place where Dorbickmon's mighty pink tower had once stood, all one could see was land...and a giant hole that lead into what- at first glance- appeared to be a sewer system.

"Now then." OmegaShoutmon said as he walked over to Xros Heart, shrinking back down into regular old Shoutmon as he did so. "What do you suppose that giant tunnel underneath the tower was for?"

"Dorbickmon was gathering negative energy from the suffering of all of the Land's Digimon." Kiriha frowned. "He must have used these tunnels to send them back to the the Empire's headquarters."

"I don't see anything in there." Nene began as she looked down into the pit.

"DarkKnightmon had the execution broadcast live, all over the Digital World." Sally began, also looking into it. "When he died, all the negative energy probably got replaced with positive energy."

"So..." Shoutmon began. "Can we use this to travel to the next Land?"

* * *

_*cue Fight for Victory!*_

"The Digital World!" Kiriha narrated. "Once a beautiful world now divided into seven Lands, each ruled by an evil Death General, the first of whom, Dorbickmon, has been soundly defeated by Blue Flare's own ZekeGureimon!" with a breath, he concluded. "Perhaps a bright ending can be written for this dark story after all."

_*cue New World (TWILL) TV Size*_

* * *

_*cue Title theme*_

**"Vampire Land! NeoVamdemon's insatiable hunger!"**

* * *

The answer was "Yes."

Apparently the negative energy was pushed along by a powerful air current...or magnetic force...or...something...

Anyways: the point is that as soon as they entered the pipe, they were being pushed along towards the next land at a break-neck rate. (Except for that fact that it was slow enough that no necks were broken in the process.)

"Where do you think we're going?" Shoutmon asked.

"Probably either Cyber Land or Vampire Land." Nene replied. "They're the ones that are adjacent to us in the order the Generals chose."

"Eh?" He blinked. "What?"

"Dorbickmon was the Dragon-King General of Tuesday" Kiriha recounted. "NeoVamdemon is the Vampire-Forger General of Monday, and Splashmon is the Cyber-Controller General of Wednesday."

"Wait." Taiki intruded into the conversation. "They're named after the days of the week?"

"Yuppers!" Sally nodded. "Kind of lame, if you ask me."

"There aren't even really Seven Lands either." Kiriha lamented. "There are Eight."

Taiki blinked. "Like Dracomon's eyes?"

"Exactly." Nene nodded. "The Seven Lands ruled by the Generals, and the eighth being the Empire's base of operations."

Akari frowned at this, remembering her dream from just that morning. "Eight...?"

"Heads up!" Zenjirou called out as, all of a sudden, a three way split appeared in the distance. "Looks like we've got a choice to make!"

"Three paths?" Shoutmon frowned. "What the hell...?"

Regardless, the pipes themselves made the choice for our heroes, suddenly forcing some people in one direction, and others in another direction while leaving some on the same path.

"Damn it!" Kiriha growled as they all went their separate ways through the tunnels.

**VAMPIRE LAND_ _ _| THE MIDDLE OF AN ABANDONED VILLAGE_ _ _|**

There was a moment's pause...

And then a burst of steam erupted from the middle of the ghost town, throwing Taiki, Sally, Yuu, Corone, Marcus, and Agumon out into the air...

**THUD.**

"Damn you, Aperture!" Marcus growled as he dusted his jacket off. "I hate the Diversity Vents, stupid lousy pieces of unaligned..."

"And here we go on the _Portal 2 _ranting." Agumon sighed. "Again."

"Portal 2?" Yuu blinked. "What's that?"

"And I Still Never GOT **MY **_**CAKE!" **_Marcus concluded with a roar.

"Ignoring that." Taiki began looking around. "Where are we?"

"Vampire Land." Sally said with a growl. "Feel that breeze?"

Indeed, there was a...demonic chill in the air. Looking around, all one could see were rotting buildings, and eerie, floating blue flames.

"Reaper Zone." Corone took in a sharp breath. "What happened here?"

"Bagura happened." Sally said as she pointed up towards the mountainous distance, where three things could be seen easily.

The first thing was the tower sticking out of the mountains, reminding one of something from a cliche Monster Movie... Or- perhaps even worse- A Zombie Factory where in a Goth-teen Vampire from the olden days of Train Travel and Archaeology held "Mad Raves Yo" only to have his soul crushed in his own soul crushing machine by a Detective Dog, a Lagamorph Rabbit, and his own Frankenstein monster that had their souls swapped out somehow and...

Wait a second!

Alright, Who put the Plot to one of the _Sam & Max _games in my notes?

Whoever does it gets a free Vampire Plushie!

...AHHEM.

The second thing was the Bagura Empire flag floating above the tower in the dark and eternally twilight skies, and the third was the dark shape of the Corrupted Code Crown, just barely visible through the Zone's sky dome, above the flag.

"Is...that...?" Marcus blinked. "The Code Crown?"

**"Looks like." **Hephaestus chimed in. **"It's too far away for me to really tell right now, but it looks like they...Oh dear god no."**

Sally blinked. "Excuse me?"

**"That's why they were collecting negative energy."** The Denizen of Creativity replied. **"They're **_**corrupting**_** the Code Crown!"**

**THE CEMETERY _ _|**

"I hate cemeteries." Cutemon shuddered as they walked through the massive lanes of gravestones. "People are supposed to die in bursts of data, not leaving any body behind."

"From what Taiki told me about Sand Zone..." Akari frowned. "That's exactly what happened to Beelzebmon's friends and family."

"I think we can all agree that's the nice thing about the Digital World." Revolomon grimaced as they passed a hastily marked grave. "Everyone gets a free pass unless something happens to prevent their data from scattering."

"So what happened to all of these people?" ChibiKamemon asked. "Why do they have graves?"

"We didn't tell you about what happened under Sweets Zone, did we?" Lopmon asked.

"Nene explained it a bit, but..." ChibiBastemon shook her head. "I still can't wrap my head around it."

"Something must have happened here, similar to those two cases." Lopmon said with a sigh. "Their data was held together while they died, preventing them from having any chance of being reborn."

"I wonder what happened though?" ChibiKamemon repeated. "Who would do such a thing?"

"I know who."

Everyone froze at the unfamiliar voice.

"NeoVamdemon, the Death General of this Zone, did it." Came the owner of the young, female voice as she stepped out from behind a small grave stone that held her form in shadow. "He kidnaps people, seducing the women and tricking the men, takes them to his castle, and then..." the girl stepped out of the shadow, revealing the pained look in her blue eyes and her scratched and battered form.

Lopmon gasped as she took a step back in surprise. "You're a...!"

"He eats them alive, Data Draining them of their very being, their very cores." The girl, a Lopmon much like Our Lopmon, but different. "My name's Nia, and...I'm the last Lopmon of my village."

Indeed, where as the Lopmon (henceforth called Kaiyumi) that we are all familiar with is technically classified as a "Xros Variant," this other Lopmon (henceforth called Nia) would be identified as a "Normal Type" had she been in prime condition.

"The...last?" Cutemon asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid." Nia looked to the ground. "All that remain are the younger Kokomon, who don't have much experience in taking care of themselves." her stature slouched somewhat in depression. "And If I stay in that village, I'll only be dragging them further into trouble."

"What do you mean?" Revolomon asked.

"NeoVamdemon targets only those who are above a certain age." Nia answered. "In my village, that age is when we turn into Lopmon from our younger forms of Kokomon." she looked slightly hopeful. "When I say I'm the Last Lopmon I also mean it in a larger sense."

"Oh no..." Akari frowned, not liking where this was going.

"NeoVamdemon's managed to take all of those who have passed that certain age within Vampire Land. He's killed everyone in this land except for the Children, who he can't feed on." Nia's eyes shimmered slightly as she sniffed back tears. "Everyone except me, that is."

"You mean...?" ChibiBastemon began.

"I've been on the run for a week now." Nia replied. "I've managed to hide from his forces by evading my old village, where everyone in Vampire Land is hiding for the moment, in hopes that I might be able to starve him to death."

**INSIDE NEOVAMDEMON'S CASTLE_ _ _|**

The Demon Roared with annoyances as he slammed his fist into the table. Not a single soul to devour.

_"He thrives by eating the life data of the Lands people." Nia continued. "His hunger got the better of him, however, and he began eating people in large groups."_

NeoVamdemon turned towards a LadyDevimon, standing guard in the corner, and shouted something incomprehensible.

_"He ran out of available 'snacks' a week ago," Nia explained, "and he's been running on reserve energy since then, so by now I'd think he'd be fairly week in terms of raw power, But..."_

The demon then roared and lunged for the LadyDevimon, who, despite having been turned into a demon by loss of data, still had enough self-awareness to flinch away in surprise as he...

**THE LOPMON VILLAGE_ _ _|**

_"That's good news for us then!" Akari began. "We can take him out easily if he's been weakened!"  
_

A Squadron of Devimon stood tall over the cowering Kokomon.

_"You can't!" Nia cried out in horror. "Once he finds you that you're here, he'll do everything he can to eat each and every one of you!" _

And then, the Devimon looked up as a shadow fell from over head.

_"We've taken out Dorbickmon already- When he was at Full Strength too." Kaiyumi replied. "I think we can handle a hungry vampire."_

Suddenly, they were hefted into the air by a sudden gust of wind, straight into the path of an awaiting **"PLASMA CANNON!"**courtesy of MailBirdramon.

_"You don't understand how desperate he is! None of the surviving Digimon in Vampire Land are anywhere _NEAR_ his target range! He'll starve to death before he admits defeat and leaves the land!" Nia continued._

An incoming wave of LadyDevimon screached in delight as they dive-bombed MailBirdramon, not even expecting the sudden intervention of Zenjirou, OmegaShoutmon, and Musyamon's triple sword strikes.

_"But once he knows you're here, he'll do everything he can to get your data!" she pleaded. "I don't want to have to bury any more bodies!"_

With a roar, MetalGureimon Digi-Xrossed into existence and let loose a "GIGA DESTROYER" wave upon the next round of Devimon.

* * *

The following series of explosions could be heard all over the land.

"Uh oh." Revolomon muttered. "Sounds like Kiriha's work."

"That came from over near the village!" Nia gasped.

And as they rushed away to find the source of the commotion, no-one noticed a clawed hand pierce through the ground from behind one of the grave stones.

**THE VILLAGE_ _ _|**

"Kiriha!" Akari called out as she and the others ran up. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Protecting these villagers from Devimon and LadyDevimon." Kiriha replied from atop MetalGureimon's head as he held up his Xros Loader, which contained said villagers inside it. "Why?"

"Because now NeoVamdemon knows we're here!" Kaiyumi called out. "We've lost the element of surprise!"

"Oh." His eyes widened. "Crap."

"Kiriha!" Suddenly, Nene descended from above, having been floating on energy wings provided by Echidna. "There are more of them massing in the west, from what looks like a cemetery."

"From the cemetery?" ChibiKamemon asked. "But we just came from there!"

"Oh no..." Nia's eyes widened. "He didn't...! He couldn't...! He wouldn't...!"

Kaiyumi slapped her face. "Dammit. Of course Data Draining would Zombify them."

"Zombies?" Zenjirou asked. "You mean like in Sweets Zone?"

"Exactly like those Raremon!" Kaiyumi nodded. "Only this time they're Devimon segregated by gender."

"So we were fighting the villagers?" Nene asked, eyes widening in horror.

"Oiii!" Marcus' voice called out as, a few seconds later, ShineGreymon landed in what remained of the Lopmon village. "What the hell happened here?"

"NeoVamdemon's forces attacked." Kiriha summed it up. "And then it turns out he's been making said forces by draining the villagers of their data."

"Damn it!" Marcus growled as his group dismounted their ride. "Why do we always miss the important battles?"

"There's more Devimon coming out way as we speak." Nene replied. "We'll be neck deep in battle again any minute now."

"So what do we do now?" OmegaShoutmon asked, looking to the sky.

"NeoVamdemon's weakened right now." Akari began. "But he knows we're here now, so..." She started smirking. "We need to hide before those Devimon get here! I have a plan, but we'll need to prepare for it first!"

"Leave the escape part to me and Dorulumon." Taiki held up his hand, which was glowing with the light of an oncoming transformation.

* * *

**EYE CATCH!**

The camera zoomed onto the right side of a disk, showing Shoutmon in his Digimon form, then panned over to the left side, showing him in his Human form.

The camera pulled out and the disk flipped over, revealing a red cut out of what looked like Shoutmon holding a sword and a shield, with the Greek letter "OMEGA" behind him.

**EYE CATCH!**

* * *

MailBirdramon soared through the air, circling the space above the tower. "Are you sure about this?" He asked.

"Well." Kiriha replied from his perch on the bird's back. "I'm as sure as I'll ever be."

* * *

Approaching the tower's main gate were two Lady Devi- Wait a minute. That's Akari and Nene _WEARING _Costumes like the Lady Devimon wore.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Akari asked.

"Trust me." Nene whispered back. "They won't be able to tell the difference."

"Honestly." Kaiyumi, our Lopmon, sighed from her place in Akari's arms. "I'm not so sure about this part of the plan."

"Me either." Cutemon whined from his place in Nene's arms. Compared to the rest of them, he looked rather comical. Fluffy socks weighed his antenna/ear things down and he had his scarf reconfigured to look more like Kaiyumi's bandanna. "Why do I have to play the other prisoner?"

"Because we're technically underneath his age limit, since Nia's species of Lopmon evolves later than we do. They'll think we're ready and let us infiltrate." Kaiyumi replied.

"Somehow I don't like this." Cutemon whined.

* * *

"ugh..." MailBirdramon shook his head out.

"Are you okay?" Shoutmon asked from behind Kiriha.

"Just a headache. I'll be fine." The Digimon replied, much to Kiriha's dismay.

_'I hope it's just a headache.'_ he frowned. _'This whole plan depends on you, buddy.'_

* * *

"There's no way to enter the tower unless you're invited through the only breach in the outer shielding: the front gate." Nia explained as she pointed to a spot on the map laid out before them all. "And the only way the front guard will let anyone in is if they're carrying a Lopmon."

"Good thing we've got two then." Akari said with a clap and a rub of her hands. "Our Lopmon and Cutemon!"

"What!" The Bunny stood up in surprise. "But I'm not a Lopmon!"

* * *

"Ehh?" The Devimon behind the gate stared at Cutemon. "Are you sure that's a Lopmon?"

"You think I wouldn't know my own species, you jerk!" Kaiyumi spat.

"Quiet!" Akari shouted...in a deepened voice that really didn't fit her at all. Even if the Devimon fell for the disguise, that voice surely would give her away in an instant.

"Hrm, good point." The Devimon rubbed his chin. "Alright, you can come in!"

Apparently this Devimon had lost his paradox programming in his Data Drain.

Dumb as a door nail.

He pulled open a lever, and the gate began lowering down.

* * *

"So while Akari and Nene are going into the tower," Shoutmon continued, "Kiriha and I will go up on MailBirdramon with Taiki and Sparrowmon and cause a distraction. If we do things right, we should be able to lure out NeoVamdemon's forces."

"What about me?" Marcus asked.

"You and Zenjirou..." Shoutmon began.

* * *

"'Prepare an attack from beneath the tower' he says." Marcus quoted as he, Zenjirou, Agumon, Kotemon, the Starmonz, and the Three red Monitamon crowded behind Dorulumon who was drilling through the ground towards what was assumed to be the first of the underground castle supports. "'Hopefully he'll think the two events are tied to each other in a more connected way than they are' he says."

"Whatever happened to the days when we were on the front lines, eh?" Agumon asked.

"Don't complain." Zenjirou scolded them. "Sometimes these sneaky missions get the tougher jobs!"

"He's right!" Aradia nodded. "The rescue mission hinged on our sneaky-ness!"

"Don't remind me." Kotemon groaned. "As if that wasn't embarrassing for me as it was already."

"Besides!" Starmon chirped in. "Sometimes digging to the core unearths some major discoveries!"

* * *

"Once the Lady Devimon and Devimon show up." Shoutmon continued. "We'll lead them around the castle in big huge loops so Akari and Nene can get to the shield generator and shut it down."

"As that's being done." Kiriha pointed to the part of the map showing Marcus' team. "You guys will take out the last of the central supports of the castle, destabilizing it all. Hopefully NeoVamdemon will think the two events are tied to each other in a more connected way than they are, and he'll turn his attention downwards while we swoop in from above."

* * *

"Here they come." Taiki pointed towards the distance, where a mass of black wings flapped in the distance.

"Time to Aggress and Aggrieve!" Sparrowmon punched her right fist into her left hand.

* * *

"What about the rest of us?" Yuu asked. "We can't just sit idly by and wait while this is all going down."

"Someone needs to protect the rest of the villagers, and that's you guys." Taiki replied. "Knightmon and the PawnChessmons will keep guard here too, and we need a place to fall back to here if things go south, so it'll work out best this way."

"But...!" he began to protest.

**"But nothing."** Hephaestus countered. **"We don't know how this is going to turn out yet. So just sit still for now, okay?"**

* * *

Shoutmon closed his eyes and reached up for his golden necklace. _'Alright...Time to show these demons why I call myself the "'Mon who will one day become king"...'_There was a gust of wind swirling around them all, and then Shoutmon began to glow a bright golden color.

**"SHOUTMON: CHOU SHINKA!"**

He shot into the air as a golden burst of light, and evolved. Shoutmon's body height doubled. His body was covered in thick, golden armor that radiated with the heat of a burning red fire of creation, and the V crest on his head grew outwards, nearly matching the same length as that of Xros Five's V crest.

**"OMEGASHOUTMON!"**

Before he even began falling back down thanks to gravity, the twin jet engines formed off of his back and propelled him upwards, even higher than he had gone before. "Let's see how you guys like this...!" his hands transformed into the miniature cannons and began humming with energy. **"HEAVY METAL VULCAN!"**

Twin bursts of golden energy soared outwards and slashed into the Devimon forces, cutting two clear paths into their lines.

"SKREEE!" They began crying in dismay.

**"PLASMA CANNON!"**MailBirdramon launched a blast of energy from his mouth, creating a massive explosion inside of the middle of the Devi-ranks.

**"RANDOM LASER!"**

Bursts of blue light energy sailed out and into the Devimon hoard as Sparrowmon sailed past them from below, all the while, Taiki slashed upwards in random directions with his sword armament.

The Poor Devimon horde. The Poor. Poor. Devimon. Horde.

* * *

Inside the castle, Akari and Nene's progress went unhindered. No Lady or regular Devimon were to be seen; it seemed the distraction was working.

After several minutes of aimless wandering, they finally stumbled upon the Shield Generator room.

"Okay..." Akari said as she let Kaiyumi down. "let's see about trashing this thing..."

"Right..." Nene nodded as she let Cutemon go.

And so the the two generals began searching the massive machine for any obvious ways to shut it down.

"All this work..." Cutemon muttered as he and Kaiyumi stood guard by the door. "Just so we can attack NeoVamdemon from behind?"

The Lopmon frowned. "I know, it seems too easy, almost..."

Cutemon's jaw popped open. "Don't say that! Now you just _KNOW _something bad is going to hap-"

Suddenly, the far wall exploded as- Like the Kool Aid Man- NeoVamdemon smashed his way through with a mighty cry of "OH, YEAH!"

"Pen." Cutemon finished with a scowl.

"Well well well..." NeoVamdemon smirked. "What do we have here? A couple of lost girls dressed up like my faithful servants? And what's this? A Pair of Lopmon! It's almost as if you've presented yourselves to me on a silver platter!"

Akari growled as she summoned her Mic-stand. "NeoVamdemon I presume."

"Quite correct." NeoVamdemon was a massive beast of dark metal with gangly proportions, having a thick, wide chest and a thin, almost twig like, waist. His arms stretched down to the floor, and his head almost seemed too small for his body. "I am NeoVamdemon, Vampire General of Blah Blah can we get to the point already?" he snarled. "I'm quite famished!"

"Sorry..." Akari smirked. "But I don't think we'll quite agree with you!"

* * *

There was a moment's pause as Nene's voice cracked into the Wrister channel. _"SHOUTMON NOW!"_

OmegaShoutmon blinked, then focused his energies on making Turuiemon X2 Digivolve, as per the backup plan. **"TIME BURST!"**he roared as he summoned the Red Xros Loader from where-ever it went when he Digivolved.

A moment later, NeoVamdemon exploded out of the castle walls straight into the inside wall of his own force field.

"GRAAAAHHHHH!" he screamed in pain as 10,000 volts pumped into his body.

There was a second explosion from within the castle, and then the Shield vanished, letting the scorched Vampire fall to the ground. Immediately after that, DeltAntylamon soared through the hole in the castle, Cutemon on her shoulders, with Nene following suit on a pair of pink, glowing dragon wings.

* * *

"That's our cue!" Marcus smirked as he activated his Xros Loader. "Agumon! Let's show 'em who's boss!"

"I'm glad I took the time to dig an extra hole right about now." Dorulumon grimaced as Agumon began glowing with a bright white light.

**"BURST MEGA FLAME!"**

* * *

There was Yet ANOTHER explosion, this time from beneath the castle as it's foundations were all obliterated by the one super attack.

There were then several subsequent explosions all throughout the interior of the castle as it began to collapse and crumble onto itself.

For a few moments, the fighting Devimon all stopped to stare...

Then, they began to disintegrate into spare data, floating away on the four winds...

"NOOO!" NeoVamdemon cried out in anguish at the ongoing loss of his army. "NO! YOU WILL NOT ABANDON ME!"

He held up his hand and summoned a Darkness Loader...

And then all the spare Data in the sky began floating down towards him as wildly scanning beams of purple energy lanced into the sky. **"FORCED DIGI-XROS!"**

**"Plan D Everyone!"**Hephaestus ordered.

**"MAILBIRDRAMON! GUREIMON!"** Kiriha/Typheus roared. **"DIGI-XROS!"**

**"METALGUREIMON!"**

"TIME...!" Kiriha began...

"LOOK OUT!"

And then MetalGureimon was hit by one of the Purple beams and vanished into the Dark Digi-Xros, knocking the poor General off of the Digimon's back and sending him hurtling down towards the ground below.

"KIRIHA!" Nene took off like a rocket, diving towards the falling general.

"CRAP!" Sparrowmon cursed as she dodged a beam. "We're sitting ducks up here!"

"Gureimon...!" Within DeltAntylamon, Akari's eyes widened in horror as NeoVamdemon's form began growing, having absorbed all he could with the Darkness Loader. "No...!"

_**"MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_ GigaNeoVamdemon began laughing as he gave a test swing of his darkened, mutated version of MetalGureimon's Trident claw._** "Oh How Lucky could I have gotten?"**_ his new wings were utterly demonic, having no relation to MetalGureimon beyond their silver coloring, and his tail...Had MetalGureimon's head at it's tip. _**"One of you Xros Heart Brats in one swipe?"**_ he began laughing again. _**"Damn! I didn't think I had it in me...!"**_

"You... You...!" Cutemon clenched his fists as he tried his best to hold back tears. "DAMN MONSTER!"

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

...

Next time:

_Thump Thump._

"MetalGureimon was...!"

_Thump Thump._

"There's one hope we have left...The White Lopmon shrine."

_Thump. Thump._

"Kiriha? KIRIHA!"

_**Thump. Thump.**_

"You Monster...!"

**Thump. Thump.**

"I'll...I'll...!"

**THUMP. THUMP.**

**"TIME BURST!"**

_Thump._

"Next time, Digimon Xros Wars: _Vampire Demon. Xros Heart's undeniable fate_."

_Thump._

"I won't turn my back on you!"

* * *

**A.N. Oh MAN am I sorry for the long delay on this chapter. I swear, I had 3/4ths of it written for almost a month now, but...School... BLUH. And life in general. MEH. So! To make it up to you all, a Double update! Ish. The second half of this arc will HOPEFULLY be up sometime this weekend. Also, yeah, I know I just kind of threw that ending together, but... :/ I just had to get onto the next chapter before I lost my interest. _DTC**


	35. VampDemon! Xros Heart's Undeniable Fate!

_Thump Thump._

...A woman walking across an intersection...

_Thump Thump._

...A man lying in a hospital bed...

_Thump Thump._

...MetalGureimon, lying near death...

_Thump Thump._

...And then...

_Thump._

Being absorbed directly into NeoVamdemon.

_...thump..._

* * *

Kiriha's eyes snapped open to the sight of a vaguely familiar sight...

Silence, except to the pitter patter of rain on the roof...

As he turned over, he remembered that it wasn't a roof, but the part of the cardboard structure he'd erected around himself for the night...

Eight years old...

Eight years old and he was an orphan.

No money.

No House.

No Family.

...No Friends...

The boy sighed, and turned back onto his back...

"Mom..." He whispered. "Dad..." Tears began to brim at the edges of his vision... "Why...?"

* * *

"...why did you leave...?" present day, Kiriha Aouma whispered as he stared at his Xros Loader.

"How can we undo the Digi Xros?" Zenjirou was asking.

**"We CAN'T. It's not in their programming to undo a foreign Digi-Xros!"**Hephaestus replied.

"Then RE-PROGRAM IT!" Riska shouted, her voice hoarse from crying. "We have to get them back!"

**"Do you even know how many lines of code we had to re-write just to get them back to the way they originally were?"**

"No...!"

**"Then...!"**

"It's not impossible though!" Kaiyumi interrupted. "I'd need to have a Xros Loader inside of the Xros to be sure, but if I can write a program to analyze the Darkness Loader Xros wavelength...!"

"Is that even possible?" Taiki asked.

"Maybe if we hadn't destroyed Dorbickmon's Loader, it'd be less of a chore, but yes." the lopmon nodded. "It can be done, we just need to hold him still long enough to scan his code."

The other Lopmon, Nia, spoke up then. "I Know of a place. Somewhere Holy and un-tainted that should be able to hold his darkened spirit."

* * *

**Vampire Demon: Xros Heart's undeniable fate!**

* * *

As the dust from the crumbling castle settled, GigaNeoVamdemon towered above all else as he circled his Land methodically, searching for his prey...

Despite the resistance his combined meals were giving him (The Zone natives were not happy now that all of their data had been reunited) he still retained control thanks to his Darkness Loader...Which seemed to have been absorbed into himself as well!

_'Soon, Xros Heart will fail.'_he smirked to himself.

_'Not if I have anything to say about it...'_Gureimon snarled from within the forced DigiXros.

* * *

They were moving through the streets and alleyways of the Land underneath a holographic cover provided by the HiVision Monitamon.

For the moment, Xros Heart remained undetected as they marched towards the ravine that lead to the White Lopmon Shrine.

"Vampire Land's base was Reaper Zone." Nia was saying as she led them down the steep slope that led into the ravine base. "But the village- That was a part of Temple Zone's forest region."

"Ah, I was in Temple Zone once." Revolomon remarked. "Beautiful buildings."

"When all of the Zones were united into the Lands, We considered it to possibly be a blessing, but when NeoVamdemon began taking people..." Nia shook her head. "The first thing he did was order all temples and shrines to be sealed off."

"So we're breaking into a sacred shrine?" Marcus asked.

"I'm not quite sure how I feel about that." Yuu frowned.

"But what he didn't realize that Reaper Zone had underground tunnels for seemingly random reasons." Nia continued.

"They weren't random!" Corone protested suddenly, causing everyone to look at her for a moment. "Just...don't ask me what they were for though..." she frowned. "I can't remember."

"Anyways." Nia continued un-interrupted. "One of those tunnels lead right into the Shrine we need to hold NeoVamdemon still." she then turned her head over her shoulder to look at those behind her. "A plan I still don't approve of, by the way, a lot like the last one."

"Blame NeoVamdemon not sticking to the plan, okay?" Kaiyumi huffed as she stared down intently at her own Xros Loader. "Not my saying 'this is too easy' or anything like that."

Cutemon coughed. "Yeah. Right."

The brown bunny shot the pink bunny a glare that...hooo boy if only looks could kill, then NeoVamdemon surely would be toast by that toasty glare!

"Anyways..." Akari coughed. "How's the program coming along?"

"Easily." Kaiyumi replied. "The De-Xros program works as a base, but the hard part is the cracking algorithm. I think it'll be ready by the time we get there though."

"Good." Akari nodded.

And so they walked onward and onward, ever wary of the Death General that was circling the skies of the Zone.

Meanwhile, while all of this was going on, Kiriha walked on along with them while staring at his Xros Loader in silence.

**FLASH BACK_ _ _| EARTH_ _ _| JAPAN_ _ _|**

Ten year old Kiriha Aouma wandered the streets of Japan, clutching a tattered green jacket tightly against his body as the wind howled against him.

Nobody paid any attention to the boy as he walked past them. Why should they? After all, his name had practically been erased from the public record. Not even "the System" knew he existed, no part in thanks to those idiots. Thieves.

And as Kiriha walked past an nearby alleyway, he heard a voice calling out... _'help me...'_

"Huh?" He looked around. Nobody else had heard the cry for help... After a moment, it came again, _'please help me...'_and he knew he had to.

The soon-to-be General took off down the gap between buildings, following the voice's source.

...Had this been another world, another time...

Kiriha would have gone down a path that would have been easier to swallow, a path that didn't require so much pain and torture.

...That is to say...

"I'm here!" Kiriha called out as he reached a dead end. "I can help!"

...Had this been another dimension, an alternate universe, or, even, perhaps a primary universe...

**"Do You wish to restore this life's harmony?"**came a new voice as an unclaimed Xros Loader emerged from the brick wall in front of him.

"YES!"

**"A complete stranger? And you wish to save them?"**the voice prodded.

"I can't turn my back on anyone suffering! Not like I've had my life turned upon!" Kiriha insisted.

**"What is your name?"**

_"AOUMA, KIRIHA!"_

The Xros Loader's screen flashed as it's colors changed from the default to it's new Blue color scheme. **"Interesting, Aouma, Kiriha."** the Xros Loader said. **"I believe you're just who I've been looking for."**

...Had Xros Loaders Not evolved like they had since their initial creation...

...Kiriha Aouma would not have been pulled into the Digital world years before many would have considered him ready.

**THE PRESENT_ _ _| THE DIGITAL WORLD_ _ _|**

Kiriha sighed, which did not go unnoticed by Nene. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Huh?" He blinked. "What?"

"You're worried about them, aren't you?" She asked.

He stared at her for a moment, then looked down at his feet. "yeah."

"Don't worry." Nene began. "I'm sure we'll get them out."

"We've never had to deal with one of our own getting absorbed before." Kiriha lamented. "What if we don't get them out in one piece? What if..?"

_"Kiriha."_ Deckerdramon interrupted from the Xros Loader. _"You need to calm down."_

"I'm sure it'll all work out." Nene repeated. "We'll get them out."

_"We just have to trust that things will go the way that they're supposed to!"_ Deckerdramon said. _"Even if things seem bad, you-"_

"UH OH!" One of the HiVision Monitamon interrupted as, all of a sudden, the holographic cover cloth that they were using was ripped away into the skies.

**"SCATTER!" **Typheus thankfully had faster reactions than anyone else did at that moment, and summoned a massive burst of wind to send everyone flying away from the massive claw that was about to crash down upon them.

Once the initial shock had faded (a split second later) someone yelled "RUN!", and they did.

In two separate directions.

Half of the group ran for the shrine, the other half back the way they came.

GigaNeoVamdemon growled in frustration, but inevitably took off towards the group retracing their steps. _**"Come Back here you miscreants!"**_

"Did he seriously just say that?" Akari asked incredulously as they ran.

"Looks like he did!" Nene replied.

**"Damn it I am NOT a miscreant!"**Typheus growled. Thankfully the Denizen had taken over when he did- as Kiriha, however, had returned to another state of shock- or else they all would have died just now.

"I officially hate this Dimension!" Marcus grumbled.

"Over the One with the cursed teapot?" Agumon cheerily inquired.

"YES!"

However, as fast as everyone could run, it wasn't fast enough.

**"RELOAD!"**

* * *

Meanwhile, the other half of Xros Heart were pounding down the pathway towards the Lopmon Shrine.

"I hope Kiriha and the others can keep him distracted!" Shoutmon grumbled as the sounds of missiles launching behind a cry of "DECKERDRAUNCHER" echoed through the ravine. "Otherwise, this is going to be a really short trip...!"

* * *

_*cue New World (TWILL) Tv Size*_

* * *

**"DECKERDRAUNCHER!"**

**"SOUL CRUSHER!"**

**"RANDOM LASER!"**

**"GLORIOUS BURST!"**

**"FIRE BATON!"**

The five simultaneous attacks flew into the air, smashing into GigaNeoVamdemon's massive form, but causing no major damage otherwise.

_**"Heh. You pesky pests!"**_ he snarled. _**"It will take more than that to defeat me!"**_

"We'll see about that!" Corone protested from behind Deckerdramon as Yuu pulled her back out of the line of fire.

* * *

Having stopped for a moment to take a breath at the entrance to the tunnel, Xros Heart's final plan was put into motion.

"I've got the program as done as it's going to be!" Kaiyumi said as she held up a memory card, freshly ejected from her Xros Loader's card slot. "Xros Loaders, now!"

Taiki handed his over. "Will this work?"

"Has to." Kaiyumi said as she put the card into his Xros Loader. "It's the only chance we've got." The Digivice beeped and ejected the card, signifying the data upload had finished. "here." She handed it back. "Next!"

"I'm still not sure about this." Zenjirou began as he handed his Xros Loader over. "I know you haven't really said it, but isn't someone going to have to go inside NeoVamdemon along with the Xros Loader we use?"

Kaiyumi paused as she put the card in, long enough for it to upload it's programming and be ejected again. "...Yes." she said as she handed his Xros Loader back. "Next?"

"We have to what?" Shoutmon asked as his jaw nearly fell to the ground and his hands fell open, dropping the Red Xros Loader down into Kaiyumi's paws.

"It's the only way I can get the program to work right now." she said as she put the card into the Xros Loader. "It WILL work though, once it gets a lock on the Xros signal."

_"I'm not so sure I like this plan all of a sudden." _Dorulumon commented from Taiki's Xros Loader.

"Me either." Cutemon crossed his arms. "Why does it have to be inside the Digi-Xros?"

"As of right now, it serves a double function." Kaiyumi stated. "One is to lock onto the Xros Frequency, and the other..." She took a breath. "And the other is to check on MetalGureimon's mental state. To see if there's anything actually worth rescuing left."

And that was the scary part.

* * *

Suddenly, GigaNeoVamdemon's Darkness Loader beeped in alarm as a Shrine seal was broken.

_**"Ah! So that's your game!"**_ he sneered at those who still dared to fight. _**"Well Played. Distract me so you can raid a shrine!"**_ And then he took off, soaring towards said shrine. _**"WELL I WON'T ALLOW IT!"**_

"That's our signal!" Nene began. "Let's get after him!"

* * *

Deep within the tunnel, they'd finally found the shrine's sealed doors.

Of course- Said seal was a giant stone door with a Lopmon engraved on it.

"How are we going to get through?" Shoutmon asked.

**"Easy." **Hephaestus said with a roll of his neck. **"We Lift it open."**

A moment later, giant arms dug themselves under the bottom of the stone door...and pushed upwards.

Surprisingly, the door was on a track- one that didn't give way easily- but still, a track that was able to be used to lift the door open.

**"GO!"** The Denizen ordered. **"I Don't know how long I can keep this open!"**

"What about you?" Zenjirou asked as Shoutmon, Nia, Lila, and Cutemon went through the door.

"I'll wait for Akari and the others to get here!" Taiki said. "We'll need all the help we can get!"

"I'll stay behind too then!" Kaiyumi stood by him. "Akari and I can Digi-Xros and then we can evolve into DeltAntylamon once we get NeoVamdemon stuck!"

"But...!" Zenjirou began.

**"GO!"** Hephaestus ordered. **"Don't make me say it again!"**

And once The Swordsman went through the doorway, Taiki let the door go- Allowing it to slam shut with a "THUD."

"Either that's the bravest man I've ever met..." Lila whispered. "or the stupidest."

"With him, who knows..." Zenjirou began...only to trail off once he got a good look at the room they were in.

The entire shrine itself was a single, round chamber with massive pillars going up into a retractable roof- Absolutely perfect for a trap.

And look there- It's already open.

"So why is this place called the White Lopmon Shrine?" Cutemon asked.

"It's a place that a legendary "White Lopmon" was said to have been born ages ago." Nia replied. "The White Lopmon was said to hold mysterious magic powers that could banish any evil." she frowned. "Ironically, the legends also say that at the end of their life, the White Lopmon fell to the dark side and was only redeemed through a death of friendship and self-sacrifice."

"I hope that doesn't refer to any Lopmon we know." Shoutmon grumbled. "That's just be the perfect top to our day so far, wouldn't it?"

_"Everyone!"_ Akari's voice clipped over the wristers. _"NeoVamdemon's on his way!"_'

"Roger that!" Shoutmon replied, then looked around. "Where are the roof controls?"

"This way!" Nia led him over to a certain pillar by the wall.

* * *

GigaNeoVamdemon lowered himself down into the center of the White Lopmon Shrine. It was almost unbearable for him to be here- In such a holy place with him being such a foul demon- But as long as the light of the moon shown down upon him...!

_click-Clank-__**SLAM!**__-clack._

Spoke too soon. Someone pulled the lever to close the automatic roof, and close it did.

NeoVamdemon growled, and began searching the room for Xros Heart...

He, of course, made the foolish assumption that everyone that had escaped from him were in the room, and not waiting outside the sealed entrance.

So he set his sniffers out for the Lopmon that had fused with that girl with the fiery hair (she would make a tasty meal), and sniffed as he crouched down as well as he could and searched the room.

Shoutmon, who was hiding behind the control pillar currently being sniffed, blanched. _'What the hell is this guy? A blood-hound?'_

NeoVamdemon scowled and turned to the next set of pillars...

Behind one of which were Zenjirou and Lila hiding.

_'please don't find us please don't find us please don't find us' _Lila prayed.

_**SNOOOOF. SNOOOOF.**_

NeoVamdemon sniffed the air, which made odd "snooof"ing sounds as it was pulled into his monstrous nose.

_**"Feh."**_he continued searching the room...

...And came to rest behind the pillar that Nia and Cutemon were hiding behind.

The Death General didn't even need to really breath in that scent. The smell of a ripe Lopmon overrode his current search...

And his tummy rumbled.

_'Crap!' _Cutemon tensed up.

_**"I'm So HUNGRY!"**_

NeoVamdemon pulled back his mutated Greymon claw and aimed at the pillar...

"MOVE!" And then Nia pushed Cutemon towards the next pillar the moment NeoVamdemon struck.

**CRASH! **_**CRUMBLE!**_

There was a brief flare of data...

...And Nia the Lopmon had been absorbed into NeoVamdemon's claw.

Cutemon just stared at the ruined pillar as NeoVamdemon pulled his claw back...and then stuck his head in in its place. "N...No...!"

_**"I Spy with my little eye...!"**_ The vampire chanted as he turned his head towards Cutemon. _**"A SNACK!"**_

**"ROWDY ROCKER!"**

The following explosion that rocked across NeoVamdemon's back drew his attention away from the rabbit.

"OI!" Shoutmon snarled at the demon. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size!"

_**"You?"**_ NeoVamdemon raised an eyebrow, amused._** "My own size?"**_ He laughed. _**"Don't make me laugh!" **_

And then he jumped at Shoutmon.

_'Akari's going to kill me for this!'_The dragon closed his eyes and braced for impact.

* * *

Despite his eyes being closed, the Darkness Loader briefly flashed before his eyes...

"GOTCHA!" Shoutmon then swung out with the Red Xros Loader at the Darkness Loader, causing the two to crash into each other during the forced Digi-Xros, and activating the analysis program.

When he opened his eyes, Shoutmon found himself floating in the inside of a Digi-Xros...But unlike his own Xroses, there wasn't anything he could do to affect the outside actions.

"Bluh..." He shook his head out from the strain of Digi-Xrossing.

"So now what?" Nia asked as she floated down.

"Well..." He adjusted his scarf. "I guess it's time to see about finding Gureimon and MailBirdramon..." Then he frowned. "And everyone else from your village too."

So with that in mind, they began storming through the Digi-Xros Field in search of their friends.

* * *

Outside, NeoVamdemon's monstrous form had gained a bright red aura... But that seemed to signify his great displeasure.

"I don't think Shoutmon quite agreed with him!" Zenjirou jovially remarked as the Demon clutched his belly.

"You think?" Lila stared.

Not a moment later, the stone door sealing the shrine burst open in a shower of cut up rock.

...On the other side stood Turuiemon X2, who was practically burning with rage, and behind her were a shocked Dorulumon and Taiki, along with everyone else, who were staring at the once mighty stone door.

"Shouto..." The DigiXros began with an angry toned version of Akari's voice as she stared at the uncomfortable NeoVamdemon. _**"I'm going to kill YOU!"**_

Zenjirou and Lila stared as the former muttered. "Talk about Tsundere."

* * *

Meanwhile inside NeoVamdemon's DigiXros...

Shoutmon shuddered as Akari's words managed to float into the Xros-Space. "Damn, I knew she wouldn't like this..."

"Huh..." Came a friendly, familiar voice off to the side. "I'd have to agree on that."

Shoutmon looked over to see a half-dissolved MetalGureimon. "Gureimon!"

"Hey." The Dinosaur replied casually.

"What happened to you?" Shoutmon asked.

"Well, I was watching the fight from the Xros Loader, then I got re-loaded and then Digi-Xrossed twice within a minute and then I tried fighting back from the inside and then-" He shrugged, letting some data float into the air. "he literally reached inside and stabbed me in the gut with his claw."

"Damn." Shoutmon frowned. "Who knew he could do that, eh?"

"A lot of us, actually..." a Lopmon Shoutmon didn't recognize (but Nia did) said as he floated past. "Anytime we resisted, he reached in and killed us inside, making our data a permanent part of him."

"Oh no!" Nia gasped.

"Oh yes." Gureimon said with a roll of his eyes. "Quite the way to go as I'm sure you'll find out..." Then, the whole Digi-Xros shook with the sound of an external explosion. "So...What happened to you?"

"We came to save you from eternal damnation" Shoutmon said with a smirk as he held up the Red Xros Loader, which was shining brightly inside the darkness. "Lopmon got us a way out."

"Which one?" Gureimon asked, referring to the many Lopmon now floating around them.

"Who else?" Shoutmon asked with a laugh. "Kaiyumi."

"Oh. Right." Gureimon sighed. "It's hard to remember things in here..."

"Well." Shoutmon said as he began glowing with the Light of evolution. "What do you say we fix that and get out of here?"

* * *

Poor NeoVamdemon didn't understand why this one Digimon was causing so much trouble! It's almost like he was being protected by some external force? ...Oh, and then his girlfriend or something was trying to KILL the guy for getting absorbed by attacking HIM. OW! Stop that! OUCH!

And then the humiliations of all humiliations...

The red aura turned golden, and then the pain from his insides began GROWING...

And so he groaned in pain as his data bubbled and buckled as something inside of him began forcing its way out.

"That's...!" Taiki began.

"Shoutmon's Digivolving!" Marcus noticed immediately. "KIRIHA!" he turned to the boy. "Digivolve MetalGureimon right now!"

"Huh?" The General blinked. "But how will that help?"

**"Do it Kiriha."** Typheus insisted. **"Do It NOW!"**

_"Trust that it will work out!"_Deckerdramon said from the Xros Loader.

"Alright..." Kiriha nodded, then held up his Xros Loader. **"TIME BURST!"**

* * *

From within the Digi-Xros. MetalGureimon's data began flowing right back into him.

"What the...?" The Digimon blinked.

"Looks like Kiriha got the message...!" Shoutmon smirked. **"So Let's Kick it up a notch!"**

**"RIGHT!"**MetalGureimon roared.

_**"CHO SHINKA!"**__  
_  
Side by side, Shoutmon's body height doubled and he became covered in thick, golden armor that radiated with the heat of a burning red fire of creation. Blue armor turned golden, and MetalGureimon's red visor broke away, revealing Gureimon's crimson red eyes.

The V crest on Shoutmon's head grew outwards, nearly matching the same length as that of Xros Five's V crest. Missile laden wings streamlined out, and MetalGureimon's right hand molded itself into a rail gun canon.

Finally they both struck poses as they cried out their names:

**"OMEGA SHOUTMON!"**

**"ZEKE GUREIMON!"**

* * *

And at this point, NeoVamdemon just really didn't care about the outside world- Only the blinding pain that came from his data ripping itself apart. He opened his mouth wide- Far wider than should be possible... "GARRHHHRFFF..." And he stuffed both arms down his throat.

"What." Taiki said flatly.

* * *

Suddenly! NeoVamdemon's arms reached into the Xros Space and began fishing around wildly for the sources of his pain.

"Great!" Omega Shoutmon smirked as he summoned his giant fists. "Time to catch a tiger by the toe!"

Ironically, NeoVamdemon's right arm also transformed into the same weapon, much to the Death General's surprise as he literally began choking on his already too large hands.

"DUDE!" ZekeGureimon let loose a yelp of surprise. "Do it again!"

"Okay!" And then he changed his fists into matching swords.

* * *

Suddenly, NeoVamdemon's hands transformed into swords, making the Death General let loose a wail of pain as the insides of his mouth were cut open.

"Shoutmon's just messing with him now." Zenjirou crossed his arms as the swords transformed into cannons...

* * *

"Everyone ready?" OmegaShoutmon smirked. Everyone who was still alive inside the Digi-Xross were hiding behind the massive arms, which were now aimed at the furthest wall of the inside of the DigiXros. "Well here we go!" He aimed his own arms at the wall and fired. **"HEAVY METAL VULCAN!"**

* * *

And then a massive explosion ripped out of NeoVamdemon's...

Left foot.

Wait. How does that even work?

Whatever, it doesn't matter. The point is, NeoVamdemon essentially shot himself in the foot through his big mouth.

The Vampire squealed in pain as Xros Heart just stared on in vague fascination.

* * *

"My Turn...!" ZekeGureimon focused for a few moments, then roared... _**"NEEDLE MESA!"**_

* * *

Suddenly a giant record disk burst through the Vampire's right knee, essentially reducing him to one leg...Not an improvement considering he was floating on his wings already from his shot foot...But just barely.

* * *

"Heh." OmegaShoutmon summoned his Jet wings, already spinning at a good speed for hovering... "Buh bye." And turned the engines off while leaving them built.

* * *

And then NeoVamdemon's wings utterly stopped working, dropping the demon down into the center of the chamber on his already broken foot and damaged leg.

There was a sharp crack, and the demon fell to his knees as his left leg gave out on him.

More squealing in pain from the startled Death General.

"I...I think this is a good thing?" Taiki scratched his head.

* * *

Finally, with the Digi-Xros room around them starting to fall apart, OmegaShoutmon reached for his Xros Loader. "Looks like we've got the frequency for de-Xrossing!" he pressed a button and transmitted the data out to the other Xros Loaders.

* * *

Every Xros Loader in the room beeped as a wireless data transfer arrived from the red Xros Loader.

Yuu pulled out his own Yellow and white Xros Loader and looked at it. "Looks like Shoutmon got the frequency!"

Turuiemon X2 smirked as she looked down at Kaiyumi's Xros Loader. "He did more than that!" she showed the readout on her screen to Kiriha. "Look!"

He blinked as he read the message. "Will that even work?"

"Who knows and who cares." Kaiyumi grinned from within their own Xros. "All I know is that I'm going with this one!"

"Cause that's just how we roll." Akari finished with a grin herself.

* * *

_*cue Boiling Power (instrumental)*_

"Get Ready!" Shoutmon said as he held up the Red Xros Loader. **"GIGANEOVAMDEMON!"**

* * *

Turuiemon X2 and Kiriha stood back to back, Xros Loaders in hand.

**"OMEGA SHOUTMON!"**

**"ZEKE GUREIMON!"**

* * *

**"DE-XROS!" **Shoutmon Roared.

* * *

**"DOUBLE XROS!"**The Two Xros Loaders slammed together, connecting at the ports on the top.

Three Xros Loaders flared out in harmony as a single Darkness Loader cracked from under the pressure.

**"NOOOOOO!"**Neovamdemon cried out as his body exploded into a brilliant golden light.

* * *

**"OMEGA SHOUTMON!"**

**"ZEKE GUREIMON!"**

**"DOUBLE XROS!"**

* * *

And when the light show faded, a Normal, regular old Vamdemon stood on the floor, staring up in shock at the single golden Digimon above him.

He appeared to be Omega Shoutmon wearing ZekeGureimon's body as armor, with his own old body as a right arm. Finishing off the impressive look of the new Digi-Xros was the Red Xros Loader fused into the chest.

**"SHOUTMON DEE-XROS!"**

"WHAT!" Came the general consensus from the floor.

"NeoVamdemon!" Shoutmon DX poined his right arm weapon at the poor little Vamdemon and transformed it into a giant Buzz-saw...With a record as the Saw itself. "Your crimes against this Zone have become too numerous to count!" he narrowed his eyes. "You deserve nothing but the quickest death! But no...That'd be too good for you now wouldn't it?"

"I...!"

"But!" He smirked. "I'm not the kind of man to deal out revenge of any sort like that!" and with a laugh, he added. "So, I'm going to go with the good old adage that our Blue Flare friends follow..." And then he switched over to Gureimon's voice as he- and everyone else on the good side- said the next few words as one: "There's No Kill Like Over Kill!"

With a roar, Shoutmon DX Lunged towards the little Vamdemon and swung his Record Saw at the Death General. **"RECORD HARMONIZE!"**

SLASH.

But before you could blink, Shoutmon DX had turned around and had summoned a giant, etherial version of the Xros Heart Logo in front of him. **"VICTORIZE BANKING!"**

The V Crest of the logo glowed brightly and then launched a barrage of V shaped lasers into the Vamdemon formerly known as Neo.

And then with one final transformation, the saw turned into a twin bladed sword and the Vamdemon was finished with the final strike.

**"UNIVERSE SCRATCH!"**

Vamdemon had been in shock since the first attack, and finally...with a moment to finally breath, he exploded into a data cloud, leaving the Land free from his presence once and for all.

...Well, not really.

For a small fraction of that data managed to pool together near the shrine entrance...

"Damn them!" It squeaked. "I shall have...MY REVENGE!"

_**STOMP.**_

And then the last of NeoVamdemon's data was squashed and ground into a fine paste by Beelzebmon's foot. "Not likely, Bub." he sneered at the vampire.

Okay.

NOW The Land was free from Neo Vamdemon's presence entirely.

*end song*

* * *

Shoutmon DX stood over the remains of the vampire's castle, then transformed his right arm into a giant cannon, reminiscent of MailBirdramon's head. _**"SUNSHINE..."**_he aimed it at the sky and fired. **"DAY!"**

There was a burst of golden light from the cannon's mouth as it fired into the dark cloud layer, slicing through them and the remains of the Bagura Flag like a hot knife through a Potato.

There wasn't even a moment's delay as the entirety of the false night created by NeoVamdemon's powers was obliterated away into hydrogen and oxygen atoms, revealing a brilliant, bright blue sky with a sun just barely peaking over the mountains.

And as those oxygen and hydrogen atoms condensed into water, and a fresh, pure rain began to fall from cloudless skies... Shoutmon DX looked over all that he had fought for today and declared...

"Now this is a world worth fighting for." he smiled.

* * *

Shoutmon DX landed on the ground between Xros Heart and the entrance to the negative energy tubes, then De-Xrossed back down into Shoutmon and Metal Gureimon.

"Whewf." Shoutmon said as he rolled his neck. "That was a long fight."

"Tell me about it." MetalGureimon said with a sigh and... Then looked surprised for some reason. "Um...Kiriha?"

"What...?"

"Come here for a minute, would you?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Shoutmon held up the Xros Loader and pressed the center button. "Reload!"

A Moment later, every Vampire Land native that had been absorbed reloaded from the Xros Loader.

"That...!" A Flamedramon began. "WAS SO AWESOME!"

"Heh. I aim to please." Shoutmon smiled.

"I'm the elected leader of the Local villages." A regular old Antylamon, looking nothing like the Delta variety that we've become used to, said as she walked up. "I'd like to thank you for saving us all, and for protecting us even despite the danger to yourselves."

"It was no problem, really." Taiki smiled. "We can't turn our backs on people in trouble."

"Even when it almost gets us killed sometimes." Akari said with slight annoyance as she put her elbow on top of Shoutmon's head- Much to HIS anoyance when she began leaning down with all of her weight.

"Oi!"

"In any case." The Antylamon continued. "When you go to fight the empire in future, you will have our prayers and support to guide you."

"Thanks!" Akari smiled.

* * *

"Thanks for saving Cutemon earlier." Kaiyumi began.

"No, It was my fault we even got attacked." Nia countered.

"But he would have been absorbed if you hadn't pushed him away!" Kaiyumi countered the counter.

"No, Really..."

"Oi." Cutemon interrupted. "Can we both agree to disagree and leave this behind already?"

"Fine with me." The two Lopmon nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile again, inside of the MetalGureimon Digi-Xros...

Gureimon stared at the unconscious form of MailBirdramon, who was missing large patches of his data, but appeared stable...for the moment. "...Why'd you have to take that hit for me?"

**FLASH**

The mutated claw smashing through into their form inside the Dark DigiXros.

**FLASH**

MailBirdramon throwing himself in front of the claw inside their DigiXros inside the DigiXros.

**FLASH**

"Why...?" The Dinosaur sniffed as he held back tears.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

...

_"DIGIMON INTROUCTION CORNER!"_the Monitamon cried out as they introduced their...Fourth episode now!

"Shoutmon De-Xros!" Aradia pointed at a screenshot of Shoutmon DX. "A Composite type Digi-Xros with the power to reverse Digi-Xros any other Digi-Xrossed Digimon!"

"His special attacks include the Record Harmonize, which uses a giant record as a saw-blade." Sollux continued on as he changed slides on a project showing the different attacks. "And his Victorize Banking attack will obliterate any evil it comes across!"

"His name is a joke on his main ability!" Eridan held up a card showing the two different spellings of the name. "To De-Xros Other Digi-Xrosses with the Xros Loader in his chest!" He then jumped into a nearby tree as a sword sliced through the air his neck had once been sitting in. "Haha! Missed me!"

"Damn you and your joke explaining!" Aradia shook her fist.

* * *

Next Time: Digimon Xros Wars: the Seven Swords!

"Welcome to Honey Land!"

"M..Mirvamon? !"

"It's been a while, Sparrow."

"Woah! How have you been?"

"My brother is being held prisoner by Zamielmon. Otherwise fine."

"We'll get him back, I swear to you we will!"

"Next time Digimon Xros Wars: _Honey Land! The lost Weapon Digimon?"_

"Oi! That was my line!"

"You snooze you loose!"

"Mir_va_!"


	36. Honey Land! The Missing Weapon Digimon?

_*Cue Fight for Victory*_

"The Digital World!" Kiriha narrated. "Once a unified world, now split into seven! With two of the Death Generals now dead, Xros Heart continues forward on an ever unfolding road. The Dragon General and the Vampire Forger have been slain. But what lies on the road ahead?"

_*cue New World TV Size (TWILL)*_

* * *

_*Cue Title theme*_

**"Honey Land! The lost Weapon Digimon?"**

* * *

This time, Xros Heart had managed to stick together inside the tunnels as they entered the next land...

A a good tree's height above the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THE MAP DESIGNERS!" Marcus roared as they fell...

_**CRACK-CRACK-CRACK**_**-SNAP. **_THUD._

Straight into a grove of trees.

**"I hate to break it to you."** Hephaestus lamented after they hit the ground at a much slower rate than they would have otherwise. **"But I don't think anyone is actually supposed to be using these tunnels for physical transport."**

"Also." Agumon huffed. "This is real life, Boss. Not a video game."

"Meh." The man replied.

"Honestly." Sally huffed as she brushed her shoulders off. "I could deal with a little less falling and a little more destruction."

"Honestly." Kaiyumi didn't even sit up from where she'd landed. "I could go for a nap right about now."

"Me too..." Cutemon sighed.

"I've got de ja vu!" Revolomon commented.

"So..." Yuu asked as he looked around. "Where are we?"

"Looks like Jungle Zone." Nene replied. "But the Zones were all fused together..." she frowned. "But Green Zone was in Dragon Land along with Shinobi Zone, so it's possible we are in Jungle Zone."

"In that case." Shoutmon laughed. "It's a good thing we landed in the same spot, unlike last time!"

"What happened last time?" Corone asked.

"You don't remember?" Shoutmon asked.

"Should I?" The girl replied.

"You were there." he frowned.

"I...Was?" she blinked. "Oh yeah! Now I remember..." And then she wrenched her eyes shut. "All that spinning...!"

Shoutmon sighed. "I swear, we have the weirdest team imaginable."

"Agreed." Dorulumon sighed as well. "Looking at all of us rag-tag misfits...I really can't see how we've made it this far."

"Versatility." Terezie said as she and the others reloaded from the Xros Loaders. "We each specialize in different parts of battle and combat should the need arise!" There was a crash as Problem Chessmon and the Red Pickmon chased after a Crow straight into a tree. "Some of us more than others..." She sighed. "I swear, not ten seconds out of the Loaders and they go and cause trouble."

"Yup." Shoutmon paled as the crow dropped a watermelon (What the hell?) down from a tree upon the two hapless digimon. "That's us. Ragtag bunch of misfits for hire. 'Cept nobody's willing to pay us except fate itself."

**ELSEWHERE_ _ _|**

Darkness...

_**"GIGA DRILL BREAK!"**__  
_  
There was pin prick of light...

"GH-" SkullKnightmon's eyes widened as his dream-body was suddenly drilled through, leaving a gaping hole in his chest. "Khr-k..."

He coughed and then...

Found himself floating above the dusty landscape.

He..was dead?

His mind accepted it. Really, it'd been a long time coming for him...

But his body's self-preservation instinct kicked in and his data immediately began dragging itself back together, pulling downward towards the darkest place he knew of- The Record chamber he had just been eaten in.

From the deepest shadow, his data congealed together and began to reform- First a snake like shadow...then a slight dragon...then his Meta-Knight like form of Skull Knightmon.

"That..." He breathed. "Was too close for comfort..."

* * *

DarkKnightmon's eyes opened as he exited his resting chambers- a small, pitch black room from which no light could enter. _'That dream again? '_he asked himself.

**"Personal Journal Three, Entry Forty, Month Seven, Time until D5...Unknown."**

The Knight strode down the hallways with a destination in mind, paying no attention to any of the Army-Digimon that took great strides to get out of his way.

**"I've had the dream again. Why it persists I do not know for sure, but I believe it has to do with my very nature as a Shadow-Ghost Digimon."**

He passed by Ranamon and Duskmon, who were currently engaged in a friendly arm-wrestling match- Duskmon was losing. For some reason this sight held his attention for the remainder of the game.

**"As I've briefly wrote in Journal One, entry eight, My very being came into existence from Baguramon's betrayal to the side of the Dark Dragon, Moon Milleniumnmon. The Denizens ripped his entire right side from his body along with his shadow, creating I, SkullKnightmon, in the process. However, That is all I wrote on the matter at the time and I feel like I should give this journal entry a more...flushed out subject to it, as I fear my time among the living is growing shorter by the day."**

With Duskmon soundly defeated, DarkKnightmon summoned the two to his side.

**"Because of this, we each had to find ways to stabilize our data in a more permanent way. My brother via the root of a dead tree, and I by possessing the closest Digimon I could find, a DeadlyAxmon by sheer coincidence. This was a simple version of the Jogress Evolution that had once been introduced into the world, and would further serve as the very basis of the Digi-Xrossing that once did and continues until even now to threaten my plans."**

DarkKnightmon rapped on the door belonging to his trump card and waited, with Ranamon and Duskmon looking annoyed at the wait more than he was.

**"However, my data was more...corrupt than my brothers, and thus I soon burnt out that DeadlyAxmon's life energy, forcing me to possess another in order to survive while my brother lived on with that...simplistic _Husk_. This new Digimon that I possessed was a Garudamon, and, in a process that caught me off guard, it transformed into a DeadlyAxmon to better serve my new primary form of DarkKnightmon."**

When the door opened, an irate looking Kotone stood on the other side, dripping wet and wearing only a towel. DarkKnightmon made a few gestures and then the girl closed the door again, opening it again a minute later with a dress made out of pure water-energy flowing over her body. As she strode out the door, closing it behind her, Ranamon observed a dolphin's tail, formed similarly out of water-energy, and gave a thumbs up.

**"Thus began my research into my very being. It would take me the better part of a decade to finally understand that I was just a shadow- an Echo of living matter- given it's own shadow. And as such, I could overwrite existing shadows with my own, thus possessing them. It was then that I contacted the Mummymon in Heaven Zone, and contracted him to create better versions of my own species, as well as signing him onto an expanded, more public contract with the Empire itself to recreate the Weapon Digimon that were rumored to exist in the olden days of Reaper Zone before it was known by that name, long before the days of the Denizens as we now know them."**

Their little rag-tag group passed by Lilithmon and Blastmon (Still just a head) and DarkKnightmon motioned for them to follow down the hallways.

**"Before Mummymon was brutally executed, he did manage to create three things for me. The first was the blueprints for the Darkness Loader, the Second was the Shademon species, and the third..."**

He smirked as they found Damemon, who immediately shifted into his Tsuwamon form and joined their little march for the conference room.

**"A Beautiful weapon Digimon- a Ninjamon formerly- who was perfectly loyal to me and me alone. Not even I could have predicted how useful this Digimon would be for my own future plans."**

And so they reached the Emperor's personal chambers. DarkKnightmon knocked.

**"During this time, Mummymon also tied down that the sometimes recurring dreams of mine are tied to my ability of possession. I...Have on occasion retained the memories of the host I was possessing during that time of possession, despite the host's suppressed mindset, something even the good Mummy was unable to strip out of the Shademon DNA."**

Baguramon himself stepped out a moment later, and joined their group march towards the conference room.

**"It seems only reasonable that with my last host being a Milleniumnmon in of itself, that it's ability to influence time seems to have stuck with me, and, as some brief fling of vengeance, it has decided to make me relive it's death as well as my own near-death. This is all conjecture of course, but there's no other possible explanation for it."**

Finally, they reached the conference room, with its large, wide, holographic table. They each took positions around the table, and waited for a few moments.

**"But is it entirely a coincidence that Baguramon's siding with a Milleniumnmon resulted in my birth, and a Milleniumnmon later nearly caused my death? I'm afraid I shall never know." **

Four forms flickered around the table- Zamielmon, Olegmon, Gravimon, and Splashmon.

Olegmon, who had been missing from the table previously, appeared to be wearing massive, bulky armor that made him look like a Pirate brute. "So what's the situation?" He asked in a gravely voice that matched his distorted holographic appearance.

"NeoVamdemon is dead." DarkKnightmon began. "That is two of the Death Generals defeated."

"Impossible." Gravimon began. "There's no way he could have lost! From that report he sent in just last night, he had one of Xros Heart absorbed into his very being!"

"And it was with that member that he was defeated..." DarkKnightmon sighed as he pressed a button on the table, displaying a grainy, distorted image of Shoutmon De-Xros. "From within."

"No way..." some murmured from around the table. "What is that...?"

Another button press, and the video- actually a memory from the deceased NeoVamdemon's point of view- began playing to each of the remaining generals.

As the record slashed, and the Lasers fired, each General in turn flinched away from the sight of their former ally being destroyed piece by piece.

"Well..." Splashmon said when it was all said and done. "I hate to say it, but the jerk deserved it."

"You'd treat your own friends like that?" Olegmon asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He clearly violated the rules the moment he began _eating _his charges instead of tormenting them for energy." Splashmon refuted. "If the surviving Digimon hadn't been sending in the highest amount of negative energy there was, I doubt we would have let him continue on as he was."

"While this is all true..." Zamielmon interrupted. "Xros Heart entered my land upon NeoVamdemon's death. I've been tracking them for the moment, but they're doing nothing but wandering around."

"Keep it that way for now." Baguramon ordered. "I'm sending in _Twilight Squadron _to finish them off personally."

"Brother?" DarkKnightmon took a step back, startled. "I've faced Xros Heart before! I won't be able to stop them easily!"

"True." Baguramon's right eye glowed a dangerous red. "But this time you will have the aid of Cetus, the Fourth Denizen, and one of Xros Heart's own family members."

**"So that's why you had me invited to this meeting."**The girl ventured with the Denizen's voice.

"Correct." Baguramon replied. "With you aiding my brother, Xros Heart won't be able to retaliate with their full force out of fear of harming you."

"Sir." Lilithmon began. "If I may...?"

"Proceed." Baguramon said.

"If I go with them, I can distract Xros Heart's heavy hitters while DarkKnightmon finishes them off." She offered. "I've faced off against them in the past, and we have history with each other. They'll be distracted if I'm there."

DarkKnightmon's eyes narrowed. "Now Lilithmon..."

"Granted." Baguramon smirked. "That's the initiative I've missed from you, Lilithmon."

"Thank you, sir..." She bowed.

"So Twilight's coming to Honey Land." Zamielmon crossed his arms. "Why does this make me worried?"

"We should prepare for your defeat, just in case." Splashmon offered. "I have some Xros Heart hostages in my land, I can use them for ransom should they arrive here."

"One." Olegmon corrected. "You have _One_. I Have three. Your hostage won't nearly be enough to persuade them to stop if they arrive."

"Dorbickmon had the most and look at what happened to HIM!" Zamielmon reminded. "Dead! As! A! _**DOORKNOB**_!"

"AHHEM." Duskmon coughed, bringing the room to silence. "I sincerely doubt that the Twilight Squadron will fail in our assigned task."

("Glad someone's sure." Blastmon coughed.)

"You should make some defense plans just in case though!" Lilithmon replied with a wink. "After all, we never thought that Dorbickmon would fall, now did we?"

**HONEY LAND_ _ _|**

Sadly, Xros Heart's fight with Twilight will have to wait a few episodes, as they've just found trouble while the entire above conversation was starting.

"LILLY!" Lila the Lillymon cried out as she jumped forward to save Lilly the Lilamon from the swarm of HoneyBeemon that were attacking her.

"Bee?" The busy little bees looked away from the one flower girl to the other.

**"DORULU TORNAAADO!"**

A Gust of wind shot out behind and around her, driving into those Honeybeemon and flinging them into the trees.

"Lilly-san!" Zenjirou joined the girl, with the Delta Rare Star Sword in hand, ready to bat away any HoneyBeemon that would dare to return. "Are you alright?"

"Whu...?" Lilly blinked drowsily. "Zenjirou? Lila..?"

"What the hell did they do to you?" Lila asked.

"GAH!" Cutemon squaked as a HoneyBeemon tried to sting him in the leg. "Get away you creeps!"

I say tried because Cutemon gave the bee an uppercut that sent it flying into the stratosphere. 

* * *

The Video Paused, quite literally as if someone had stopped the tape reel (wow! Retro!), and Aradia took a step forward from off screen. "Hi there!" she gave a little wave. "The writer wanted me to clarify: What the HoneyBeemons were trying to do was very simple! Drain their target Digimon- Namely us in this case- of their energy by stinging them with their stingers and then sucking, very much like mosquitoes." the emoticon on her screen turned into a _0n0_ shape. "But these are bees. Not Mosquitoes. So don't you get confused. OK?

OK.

"Right! Back to the show!" the emote turned back into _0u0_ as she stepped off screen and the video began playing again.

* * *

"Damn there are a lot of these things!" Sally growled as more HoneyBeemon began swarming out of the woodwork- Very Literally- to surround them all.

"I hate beeth." Sollux grumbled as the Honeybeemon began to close in...

**"MACH SHADOW!"**

In a completely predictable moment in which our heroes don't even get a chance to really fight, someone swoops in- very literally- to save the day.

In this case, it's our old friend Saberdramon- Remember her?- on burning blue wings of destruction for the Honeybees.

"BEE!" They cried as they fried.

And then...

**"FINAL STRIKE ROLL!"**

Someone new joined the fray.

Rolling through the burning bees was a woman. The first thing that anyone could see was the sword she wielded- Something large, heavy, and completely disproportionate to her body size.- immediately followed by her hair- Long (down to her ankles), braided, and teal.- and the flurry of red cloth that seemed to be attached to her helmet, which was designed to appear like a snake.

When both Bird and Snake stopped their attacks, and the Honeybeemon dissolved into Data, Xros Heart just stood there, blinking.

"Well." The woman said as she smiled at them. "That's another group saved."

"More than that." Saberdramon said as she lowered down to the ground. "This is Xros Heart!"

* * *

As Xros Heart soared over the jungle on Saberdramon's back, everyone took a moment to breathe and take in this odd savior of theirs.

The woman had a snake tattoo winding around her left arm, and was dressed for fighting in a tropical jungle- minimal clothing to fight overheating and that appeared to be laced with chrome digi-zoid metal in its fabric to deflect any kinds of attacks that should hit. For convenience, the massive sword she had been wielding shrunk down into a small dagger that she kept in a hilt that was strapped to one of her boots.

So, while Most of Xros Heart thought she looked like some type of Amazon warrior, one in particular recognized her right off the bat for what and who she truly was.

"It's been a while." Sally said after a moment of awkward silence among them all. "Mirva Medullia."

"As perceptive as always, Sally Sparrow." a grin broke out on her face. "Indeed it has!"

And then a smile formed on The Digi-Girl's face. "Oh yes!"

"What's it been? Three years now?" "Mirva" asked.

"Over five." Sally replied. "Since I left Heaven Zone."

"I saw what you did." The woman said. "Against the President's corrupted form?"

"Did you now?"

"Oi." Zenjirou interrupted. "Hold on a second." he pointed at the two of them. "You two know each other?"

**"I thought it was fairly obvious, myself."**Hephaestus commented before letting Taiki take over. "Sally has mentioned a girl with teal hair before."

"So, can I just ask what's going on here?" Zenjirou frowned. "I'm pretty confused right now."

"We'll explain once we get to camp." Saberdramon said with a flap of her wings. "We're almost to the temple now."

* * *

**EYE CATCH!**

Zoom in, towards a disk with Lopmon on one side, Akari on the other. Both were standing in a pose, holding their two Xros Loaders together at the top. Zoom out, the disk turns over, and a green filled in outline of what looks like Turuiemon Xros Two standing with a golden triangle behind her.

**EYE CATCH!**

* * *

"Stingmon!" Taiki grinned at the insect Digimon. "You're okay!"

"As are you!" Stingmon smiled...or would have if his mouth were visible. "We were all worried when you were all kidnapped, but when we heard you'd been rescued and were fighting on in other Zones...!"

"We were really worried when you guys vanished off the face of the world for six months!" Lucemon smiled as he walked over. "It's good to see you all again!"

In the six months since the Digital World had been reformed into the Lands, somehow Heaven Zone had been grounded and fused into Jungle Zone's center, where Deckerdramon's temple resided. The two Zones had since forged a tight friendship over their experiences with Xros Heart.

In the end, not even Zamielmon's displays of force could coerce them into fearing the Bagura empire.

"So how's life been tree-ting you?" A heavily pregnant Petsula asked with a giggle. "Sorry, the tree jokes start to get to you after a while!"

Akari just stared at the angelic girl with wide eyes. "We've been better...But what about you! You're...!"

"I know." She giggled. "Six months on the nose!"

"That's...!" Akari narrowed her eyes. "Wait. Six months?"

"I tell you, Beelzebmon." Shoutmon said with a roll of his eyes as he watched the display of old friends reuniting. "You get thrown through time for six months, and when you get back, people you've barely met have made progress in their lives."

"Yeah." The Warrior of the Goddess said with a nod. "Time's tricky like that."

* * *

"Yay!" Lilly smiled as she hugged Stingmon. "I'm all better now!" she was practically glow- Wait. No, she actually was glowing. Bio-luminescence. What a thing for a plant digimon to do. "The doc says I'm all fit for duty, Hehe!"

"Well, now that you're here..." XVmon began. "Now we can start."

"Zamielmon actually hasn't taken control of this Land not even yet." Lucemon opened with a smile.

"What?" Kiriha did a double take. "But Dark Knightmon said that all the Lands were under their control!"

"The liar lies." Lilly grinned. "Is anyone surprised, really?"

"Not really" Came to be the general consensus among those gathered around the small, private fire designed for talking and explaining.

"The point is," Lucemon continued. "Zamielmon has not been able to take control of the land because of what you guys did in Heaven Zone."

"Eh?" Shoutmon blinked. "Come again?"

"All that negative energy from the Shademon that possessed me was in of itself corrupted by you guys destroying it, turning it into positive energy that shaped the Land into a brighter place when our Zones fused together with Heaven Zone as the base." Lucemon clarified.

"And then!" Stingmon further clarified. "All that positive energy reacted with the shield that Deckerdramon used to maintain and caused it to reactivate at double strength!"

"Woah." Zenjirou's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yuppers!" Petsula nodded. "It kept the empires forces out of our way long enough to mobilize a defense against them with Lake Zone's own armies and defense training!"

"Once that was done, we've been able to repel any attacks that come our way for the last Six months." Mirva replied.

"Lake Zone?" The younger princess Bastemon's ears perked up. "Does that mean my sister's here somewhere?"

"The other side of the land." Lucemon said with a nod. "but yes, they're all here."

"It's been a while since we've been home, hasn't it?" Knightmon mused aloud.

"Yeah!" the Princess nodded. "I hope everyone's okay...!"

"So three of our allies managed to land in the same Land?" Shoutmon asked, then clarified. "Pardon the pun, but isn't that a bit of a coincidence?"

"Not really." Wizardmon began as he reloaded from a Xros Loader. "There were only so many Zones to begin with, and now there are only Seven Lands, so the math works out in our favor, actually."

"I concur." Wizemon nodded as he reloaded from another. "My calculations show that the Zones that Xros Heart liberated were all in the same general vicinity of each other during the shattering. It only makes sense that they'd reunite together."

"So putting that aside..." Shoutmon continued. "What was all that about the HoneyBeemon?"

"Zamielmon's been trying to get his 'fair share' of energy through other means." Stingmon stated. "He sends the Honeybeemon through our defenses to siphon it out of us during the night, but ever since you've all returned, he's been kicking up energy collecting to try to offset the difference."

"We didn't mean to...!" Akari began.

"No! That's a good thing!" XVmon countered with a fist-to-palm punch. "We've been able to kill more of the bastards this way!"

"I like your style!" Marcus grinned with his own fist-to-palm punch.

"What our friend here is trying to say is..." Lucemon coughed politely. "We've been able to deal larger and larger blows to Zamielmon's forces ever since Dorbickmon's death. That last batch of Honeybeemon was the smallest we've seen all day! His forces either must be dwindling or he's preparing for a larger offensive. But with you guys here...!"

"So we just need to take out Zamielmon and then everything'll be a-okay?" Agumon asked. "Sounds like a plan to me!"

Silence for a moment.

"Right?" Agumon asked.

"Well, that's stage B of the plan, actually." Mirva began. "See..."

**FLASH BACK_ _ _|**

"Ignitemon?" the boy with similarly colored teal hair asked as he stared at himself in the mirror, staring at his transformed appearance. "But that's not my name."

"Oh but it is now, boy!" The Mummymon said. "Your name is Ignitemon Zero Zero One! The Very first of your kind! Don't you feel special?"

"Leave him alone!" the older girl, held back in a cage in the far side of the room, shouted.

"Ah, But Minervamon Zero One Eight, you are not in a very special position!" The Mummymon sneered at her.

"Don't provoke me!" the teal haired girl growled. "You don't want to mess with my brother!"

**Flash BACK to the FUTURE_ _ _|**

"My Brother's been kidnapped." she finished.

"Possessed like Petsula-chan and I were, actually." Lucemon scowled. "By one of those blasted snakes."

Sally's hands clenched into fists. "Mirva, We WILL Get him back. I swear we will...!"

**ZAMIELMON'S CASTLE_ _ _|**

There was a fluctuation of energy as Team Twilight transportalized onto the center floor of the castle's main room.

"Greetings." Zamielmon took a step forward to greet the Bagura Empires 'finest.'

"Woah!" Ranamon did a double take. "He's tiny!"

Indeed, compared to the other Death Generals like Dorbickmon, Olegmon, or Appolomon, Zamielmon was rather small. His full height went no further than that of a normal humans. "Yes yes. Make fun of the normal sized man among giant toddlers." And apparently he didn't take it well.

Zamielmon was, as previously mentioned, averaged sized for a human, and looked fairly much like one dressed up in hunting gear. The only obvious "Digimon" parts about him were the massive arrow that seemed to run through his body without harm and the tail he had that ended in a giant fist, rather reminding one of a certain type of Pokemon when you added in his Purple hair.

But that's another show.

"What is Xros Heart's status?" DarkKnightmon asked.

"Unfortunately, they managed to find their old allies from Heaven and Jungle Zones and are preparing an offensive." The Hunter General of Thursday answered. "While we were holding our meeting no less."

"Does it truly matter?" DarkKnightmon asked.

"You don't know the pain these people have caused me over the last six months." Zamielmon protested. "Xros Heart influencing them early on left my forces defenseless for that onslaught!" he spat at the ground to punctuate his point. "It sure as _**HELL **_matters!"

"Well." Duskmon began. "We will just have to come up with our own counter strategy then."

* * *

Kiriha lowered his binoculars as he and one of the Red Monitamon, Eridan, stood in a treetop overlooking the Bagura Empire outpost.

"DarkKnightmon's here." he muttered. "And he brought Kotone with him?"

**"Damn, this is just too good for us to pass up now."** Typheus began. **"A Two for one rescue special."**

"So what's the plan?" Eridan asked.

"Don't know yet." Kiriha narrowed his eyes as he brought the binoculars back up. "But Lilithmon's in there too...And Blastmon?"

**"Combined with what Tactimon told us, plus their own off handed comments, I wouldn't be surprised if they're planning something to end up helping us out in the long run." **The Denizen of Breath commented.

"This day just keeps getting better and better..." Kiriha frowned.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

Next time! The Action Begins!

"Okay, so we've got this really complicated plan..."

"...And they're totally going to walk right into it..."

"...But first we need to..."

"...Kidnap the..."

"...Episode Writers! ... Why's everyone looking at me like that?"

"Never-mind."

"Next time: Digimon Xros Wars Seven Swords!"

_"Honey Trap! The dual plan catastrophe!"_

"...I can't believe this is happening..."

"Believe it, bucko."

* * *

**A.N.: Wow a short chapter. But trust me, this is going to get good. Also! If you haven't already, check out the TVTropes page for this story at Fanfic-ForwardSlash-DigimonXrosWarsAU02 ;)**


	37. Honey Trap! The DualPlan Disaster!

Yuu Amano sighed as he looked over Xros Heart's planning board. A whole day's worth of planing and scheduling and arranging...

Was it really all just so simple as everyone thought it was?

With another sigh, he wandered out of the room, down a hallway, and into another room, where a nice, soft, fluffy bed lay before him. His bed, his room, so the Lucemon's wife had said.

Was that really all it took to get a good night's rest?

With a third sigh he fell down backwards into the bed before muttering "Lights off" (thus turning the lights in the room off) and closing his eyes...

* * *

The ringing of an alarm clock forced Yuu to open his eyes warily. Not even a moment's re-

Wait.

Alarm clock?

Yuu blinked and sat up.

He was back home, in his own bed. On Earth.

"What the hell?" he frowned.

* * *

_*cue New World (TWILL) Tv Size*_

* * *

_*cue Title Theme*_

**"Honey Trap! The dual plan catastrophy!"**

* * *

**J4P4N, 3ARTH (?)_ _ _| JULY 32ND 80:90 .M.A_ _ _ |**

Yuu Amano stared at the broken display of his alarm clock in confusion. Why was it displaying the date as the Thirty-Second? Furthermore, why was the time backwards, and what was with the random numbers in the location display (something he didn't even remember his alarm clock having!)?

This...Didn't make any sense to him at all.

"Hmmf."

* * *

Despite what his oddly broken clock said, the morning's events played out just like any other Thursday.

Except for the fact that he was supposed to be on summer break, and yet his mother still insisted that he had to go to school.

What. The. Hell.

Despite all of this as he walked to school, Yuu still had his Xros Loader, which was of some small comfort in this odd dream like world (It had to be a dream. Only dreams were this off on details.), with him. Right where he'd left it when he went to sleep the night before- In his back left pocket.

Despite the fact that he had changed clothes already.

This...world...

"It has to be a dream." he muttered as he walked down the sidewalk. "A very odd, and almost life like dream, but a dream nonetheless."

* * *

He arrived at the school's gate not moments later. "I guess even dream me has to go to school." he sighed, then stepped forward...

...Only to come back out onto the street when he pulled his other foot forward.

"Huh?" he blinked, then glanced to his watch: six hours later in the day form a single second ago.

The date was wrong again too.

April 88th.

"What the hell?" he frowned.

* * *

To pull back a bit...

At the exact moment, sometime in the middle of the night, both Xros Heart and the Twilight Squadron began their plans simultaneously. What Xros Heart's and Twilight's plans originally were do not matter beyond the initial conditions, as, one could say, the chessboard has been flipped over by the fact that, ironically, both of these plans clashed with each other horrifically, and, normally, would have canceled each other out under different circumstances.

But you see...

...A Burst of distorted static-time had occurred at the PRECISE moment when Xros Heart activated the Energy shield around the Land, sealing Twilight in while, simultaneously, a Doumon, working for DarkKnightmon, cast a spell to create a nightmare world for those who dreamed.

The spell was negated by the shield, and would have dispersed had it not been for the burst of static briefly linking three points of time and space together, causing three other dimensions- Earth, Honey Land, and a third, unknown world- to fuse together under the illusion of the spell and shield.

What was that third dimension?

It's exact name and properties does not matter. All that does need to be known, however, is that it too is digital in nature, and that the earth that was tied to this dimension has humans with the ability to leap into it physically while leaving a duplicate of themselves on their earth.

And it was this dimension that caused the dream spell to create a waking nightmare around the entirety of Honey Land. Now all those that reside within the land are both simultaneously awake and asleep, having had their bodies been split between two points of time.

As you can see, things are not going well at all.

* * *

"Yuu!"

The boy turned around at his name being called. "Taiki-San!" he did a double take at the sight of the goggle wearing boy rushing towards him on a motor-bike of some sort. "What are you-!"

**"No time to explain!"** the Denizen replied as- with a sudden **VWRR**_**-CLANK**_- he reached out with a transformed arm, snatched the Amano sibling off of the ground, and tore off through the streets as the entire town exploded into carnage.

**"GLORIOUS BURST."**

Some unidentified Digimon was sent flying into the air from the sewers below- Yuu didn't recognize it, but if he had been from Marcus' universe, he would have identified it as a "Gizumon XT," a synthetic Digimon that had been created to delete a Digimon's data with a single laser blast.

Of course, this wasn't a real Gizumon XT, but a mere copy created by the dream spell that had gone horribly, horribly wrong. The even-more-than-usual Fake Digimon exploded in a poof of smoke and spontaneously appearing tree limbs.

Moments later, ShineGreymon rose out of the street...But he appeared different...

Very different.

He was in his Burst Mode, but this time instead of crimson flames, he was wreathed in grey, corrupted, burning agony. "GREAHHHH!" he roared in terror.

"Shine-Greymon!" Yuu gasped in surprise. "What happened to him?"

"The plan backfired!" Taiki said as he drove them away as fast as he could. "I don't know how exactly, but somehow the entire Land has turned into a living nightmare for everyone involved."

As he said this, a dragonoid Lucemon swooped in from over head, wreathing in agony and pain as he launched attacks he could not control towards ShineGreymon, Ruin Mode.

"What?" Yuu asked, taken aback by the sight. "How is that even possible!"

**"DarkKnightmon must have done something at the exact moment we raised the shield."** Hephaestus reasoned. **"It's the only thing that makes sense!"**

"Where is everyone then?" Yuu asked.

"We got separated when the shield went up." Taiki replied. "I think we're all just dreaming back in Honey Land, but I can't be sure." he grimaced as a stray attack nearly hit them. "Damn it! I don't even know for sure what would happen if we die in here!"

After a few moments, he wound into an alleyway...Which was suddenly the inside of a basement garage somewhere, and parked. With that done, he let Yuu down and looked him in the eye. "You need to find Akari." he ordered. "Out of everyone she's probably the only one who can get us out of here!"

"What do you mean?" Yuu asked.

"She's been able to link our dreams together in the past." Taiki explained. "If she can link us together again, we might be able to break out of here in one piece."

"Alright." he nodded. "I'll try."

"Oh!" He held up his Xros Loader. "And if you find Zenjirou, give him this!" There was a burst of green light out of his Xros Loader, which shot down into Yuu's. "The Starmonz wound up with me when everything went down. The Delta Rare Star Sword might be able to break us out if we do things right."

"Ok." Yuu nodded.

"Good luck." With a final nod, Taiki revved the bike up and tore off towards a solid wall...

Which suddenly had a doorway in it the moment he reached it.

"So much for being a dream then." Yuu sighed, then looked at his Xros Loader. "hello?"

_"Hey, Brother!"_ Starmon replied, appearing as a cartoony version of himself on the screen. _"Great to see another familiar face in all of this nonsense!"_

"I guess so." Yuu smiled, then looked around. "So what now?"

_"Not a clue!"_

"I thought so." the boy sighed.

* * *

Lilithmon narrowed her eyes at the garish green grandfather clock that had appeared seemingly out of nowhere the moment they'd had Doumon cast the spell on Honey Land.

It wasn't even a normal clock either. It's 'second' was just marginally slower than normal 'seconds.'

"Tick...Tock..." it went.

Topping off the clock was it's strange face plate- Instead of an actual clock face with hands was a single symbol, simplified dark green vines curling upwards, on a split gold and purple background. As the clock ticked, a needled swayed between the two sides.

"Annoying thing." She snarled at it. "But familiar...Why is this familiar?"

She turned on her heels and stormed out of the room, joining the rest of her team as they hurried to figure out what had gone wrong.

"...There's some kind of external interference that's creating static inside the spell." Doumon, who was a viral version of the vixen Taomon, was saying as Lilithmon returned. "Along with some kind of energy that's propagating it further and further beyond my control."

Lilithmon blinked, then looked down at Blastmon. "What?" she asked. "What kind of energy?"

"Nothing from this dimension." DarkKnightmon sighed. "Even I can tell that. My...very being trembles to the core at its presence."

"How odd." She jabbed a thumb down the way she came. "Think it has something to do with that clock?"

"Potentially." Doumon remarked. "But I suspect it appeared more because of my spell over the energy that's causing my spell to have gone haywire to begin with."

**"Time doesn't exist in dreams, not as we know it, at least."** Cetus began by speaking through Kotone, who then continued on seamlessly without break in thought. "That's why all clocks in this strange dimension are acting strangely." and then back to Cetus. **"That's why that clock is off by several seconds, at the very least."**and then back to Kotone as the Land shook with a distant explosion. "But I doubt it's of any importance beyond causing some sort of nightmare scenario that we intended for Xros Heart to suffer from in the first place."

The golden Ninja, Tsuwamon, nodded in agreement. "Considering the damage caused by rampaging nightmares already, we shouldn't have to worry about having to fight Xros Heart."

"I wouldn't count them out just yet." Lilithmon began. "As our dear secret weapon said, Time doesn't exist here. It could lead to an advantage for them that we have yet to see."

* * *

"What POSSIBLE advantage could our plan have had," Duskmon ranted as he paced between the cell walls he was now confined to, "if all it did was trap us in our own dreams!"

"Well!" Sally spat at him from across the room, similarly trapped as they were. "Maybe your plan wasn't such a good one then!"

Duskmon glared at her. "Oh shut up. Like yours was any better!"

"Can you two PLEASE stop arguing now?" Corone asked from her position between them...Strapped to a table, hanging upside down, with all the blood rushing to her head. "You're giving me a headache!"

"NO WAY IN HELL!" The two Bio-Digimon yelled at the same time.

"Fine." Corone sighed. "Be that way. Just ignore the only person in the room trying to help."

"How could you help, traitor?" Duskmon growled. "Switching sides just like that when our tower fell!"

"Hey!" Sally growled. "She would've _**died **_if we hadn't helped her!"

"And you!" Duskmon roared as he grabbed the bars of the cell wall. "YOU switched sides long before then! Betraying us for Xros Heart for no good reason!"

"No good reason?" Sally asked, incredulously. "NO **GOOD **_**REASON**__?"_ She laughed sarcastically. "Don't make me laugh! I was never on your side to begin with! I was only there to support Nene with her search for her sister- who, by the by, was held captive in our own home for _YEARS_ without our knowing! A Chamber _**YOU**_ guarded! Oh- And one more thing." She grabbed a rock from the floor and hurled it across the room at the Skeletal warrior. _**"YOU JUST APPEARED OUT OF THIN AIR WITH NO EXPLANATION WHAT-SO-EVER!"**_

The rock hit Duskmon's face, and sent him flying back across the rather small room. "OW!"

Corone's left eye twitched repeatedly as she tried to keep her emotions in check. "Throwing rocks?" she asked herself. "Are we really throwing rocks now?" she took in a deep breath. _**"I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DEAL WITH THROWING ROCKS!"**_

* * *

**CRASH**

The shop window shattered as a silver Pickmon flew through it, thrown courtesy of One Yuu Amano.

"Whoo!" Starmon grinned. "Nice toss brother!"

"Thanks." Yuu rolled his shoulder. "I played softball for a while in kindergarten."

"That too?" a White pickmon asked as the boy walked over to the broken shop window to raid it's contents- A long, large, black metal hammer, with a scythe blade on the end instead of a hooked bar for removing nails. "Wow! A scythe master AND a baseball player! You're amazing!"

"Ah, not really." Yuu laughed as he pulled the scythe-hammer off of it's stand, eagerly testing it's weight as he did so. "I never got into it really, not like I did with scythe dueling." he took a few steps away from the window and examined the scythe-hammer more closely. "And even then, I only got my mom to agree to it as a hobby and not for sport. She really didn't like me doing things after I fell into that coma when I was a kid."

"The one you know Taiki from?" Starmon asked.

"Yeah." Yuu nodded as he took the scythe-hammer in hand before going through a test motion to see how well it flowed through the air. "he tried helping me, and I turned him down." he took a swing through the air. "Thing's probably would have worked out a lot better for all of us if I hadn't." he laughed. "Can you imagine how different things would be if I got pulled to the Digital world with Taiki and Zenjirou the first time?"

"Aye." Starmon nodded. "I can! Lots of changes, brother!"

Yuu closed his eyes as he took a practice stance with the weapon. "I would've found Nee-san a lot sooner, for sure. Then we might've been able to get Kotone-san out of the tower and then...?"

He opened his eyes and lunged forward, swinging the scythe blade up and across a lamp pole.

_slice!_

The pole- along with the five trees in a line behind it- slid apart into two clean pieces.

"Woah." all of the shade-wearing Starmonz let said shades drop down their noses quite a bit, revealing their widened, shocked eyes.

"That's some blade!" a Silver Pickmon commented.

"Some blade indeed!" Yuu blinked at the carnage.

* * *

**EYE CATCH!**

The camera zooms in on a disk's right side, showing Yuu standing there with several White Pickmonz around him. The camera panned over past Starmon (in the center) to the disk's left side, with Corone standing there surrounded by silver Pickmons.

The camera pans out, and the disk flips over, revealing two yellow outlines of Yuu wielding the Scythe-hammer and what appears to be a SuperStarmon ready to punch something into submission.

**EYE CATCH!**

* * *

An explosion burst through a cliff face overlooking a pristine beach on some heavily forested island.

As rocks and debris slammed down into the sand, a body- the still half-conscious form of Ranamon- hit the sand along with them. "Owww..." she groaned.

"That was the wrong move, trying to drown me in a cave!" Akari snarled as she jumped down from the cliff face to the beach below.

"Yeah right." Ranamon huffed as she pushed herself up. "Every fire user I've met has never gotten the fact that water always puts fire out when it comes to enclosed spaces!"

"All I see is a lot of steam." Akari remarked as she readied her mic-stand, not even caring about said steam rising from the nearby rocks. "Hot air, if you will?"

**"DRAINING RAIN!" **Ranamon spun around and hurled a sphere of water.

**"Rowdy Rocker."** Without a shout, without a yell, Akari simply blocked the water sphere with the head of her Microphone stand and deflected it over into the cliff face.

**KTWHAM!**

* * *

The beauty of this...Dream Bubble was that time didn't flow properly. Meaning that for some, minutes had passed from the initial cascade of events, while for others...

Whole hours, maybe even days had passed.

For Nene Amano, she had spent the last three of these dream hours on a date with one Kiriha Aouma.

...Of course, that was not Kiriha Aouma at all.

* * *

The Real Kiriha Aouma, was now side by side with Taiki Kudo, fighting a rogue Scorpiomon...

Who happened to be ten times the size of a normal Scorpiomon and appeared to be Digi-Xrossed with GigaBreakdramon.

"Where the hell did this thing come from?" Kiriha yelped as he jumped away from a spinning drill-claw.

**"Who knows!"** Typheus replied as he summoned a whirlwind to fight the beast. **"What I want to know is how we're going to beat it!"**

* * *

But back to Nene and her Not-Kiriha for a moment, let's see who's really behind that mask, shall we?

Why, it's none other than Ignitemon- Mirvamon's little brother! What is he doing here impersonating Kiriha?

Well, the simple fact of the matter is, he wasn't doing anything at all. He simply stood there as Nene's own wishes and desires put a disguise down upon him, sending words from his mouth that he did not speak, and returning emotions that he did not feel.

In essence, he was the anchor for a dream among nightmares.

But, if he had anything to say about it, that would soon change.

Of course, the irony of this is that Ignitemon was NOT in control of his own body- A Shademon, born of DarkKnightmon's twisted plans, was the one waiting patiently for the perfect moment to strike.

"I'm really glad we did this tonight, Kiriha-kun." Nene was saying as they approached a...House? Ignitemon really couldn't tell where he was, considering that the memory the dream was based off of was so old. "We should do it again."

"I'm glad we did this too, Nene." The dream was saying. Shade-Ignitemon smirked. Now was the perfect time to turn this girls dream into a nightmare. He took control of the illusion and took a step forward, reaching out with a hand to cup her face. "It's revealed so much to me." and then he leaned in...

She closed her eyes...

**STAB-GREET.**

And then opened them in shock as he dismissed the illusion of the dream with a single knife to the center of her chest. "K-Kiri..."

_**"Sorry."**_ Shade-Ignitemon smirked at the girl, speaking with his warped voice that he _knew_ she'd recognise. _**"But **_**Kiriha-Kun**_** isn't here right now."**_

* * *

Suddenly the Scorpio-Breakdramon Xros exploded as a giant beam of energy slammed into it from above, almost like a meteor.

"What the...?" Taiki took a step back, readying his sword.

From the smoking remains of the Digimon was a girl- Somewhat older than the two Generals by a few years- In fact, you, the readers, would recognize her as the very same girl that had saved Shoutmon in his flash back moment.

But Taiki and Kiriha never saw that flash back, so they had no clue it was her.

"Oi." She waved at them. "You'd better hurry and wake up, air boy!"

"What was that?" Kiriha took a step forward, fists clenched.

"Your girl-friend's dying back in the real world." She continued. "Waking me hasn't even realized what that clock was for yet, so that's why I'm here."

**"What clock?" **Hephaestus asked.

"Never mind that." She shook her head. "Just hurry up and snap out of it already!"

**"Who are you?" **Typheus asked.

"Oh for crying..." The girl sighed then stormed over to Kiriha. "Quit daydreaming and get Nene to her bed already!" she pulled her right hand back...

**SLAP.**

And then the general faded away in a subtle white glow as she slapped him across the face.

**"What are you-?" **Hephaestus began before...

**SLAP.**

She slapped him too, causing him to vanish in the same white light.

"Ch." She put her hands on her hips. "Why is it that I'm always cleaning up Tactimon's messes?"

* * *

**"WHAT THE HELL?"** The Denizen of Breath and the General of Blue Flare were yelling as Taiki sat up from where he had just woken up. **"**NENE!** ECHIDNA! **Come on**..! Wake Up!"**

"What...?" Taiki looked around the room where they had triggered the shield around the Land.

Lucemon was leaning against the table, face twisted into a grimace as he dreamed of a rampage he could not control. The Starmons were dozing all around the room, with some muttering things like "how cool!" And...Nene!

Nene was lying on the ground, face contorted in pain as...as...

Taiki blinked as he looked over her. Kiriha was leaning over her, having already removed her jacket and...

There was blood pooling on the ground beneath her.

"Nene..!" Hie eyes widened for a moment as he registered the shock...

**"Where's Cutemon?"**Hephaestus asked as they both took on a dedicated look of determination.

* * *

"But I don't wanna be a gopher!" Cutemon was crying as he and Lopmon ran from a horde of Goblimon.

"Give me back my sister!" Marcus was roaring as he chased after a Drimogimon, running in the opposite direction.

"What the hell is going on here?" Lopmon asked, eyes widened in shock and confusion.

Yeah. I don't think Cutemo's going to be of much help here.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Yuu and the Starmons...

After wandering through the dream-space for a while, our group of travelers had arrived in the center of a clearing.

In the center of which stood the golden ninja Tsuwamon and his companion, the Denizen Cetus.

"It's the Ninja!" Starmon cried out upon spotting the duo. "And...! And...!"

"Kotone-san!" Yuu called out upon spotting his other older sister.

"Excuse me?" The Denizen tilted her head. **"Who are you?"**

"My name is Yuu Amano!" Yuu said as he took a step towards her. "I'm your younger brother!"

The girl blinked her oddly colored eyes. "Funny, but I don't remember having a younger brother."

"You don't have one." Tsuwamon said coldly, almost as if it were a part of a pre-programmed routine. "Nor do you have any family, no matter what they might say. You are the pure reincarnation of the ultimate Shademon."

"Hey That's a Lie!" Starmon exclaimed. "You're both Kotone Amano and the Denizen Cetus, sharing the same body!"

**"My name **_**is**_** Cetus."** the Denizen Said. **"But I am not the Denizen of the old world. I was simply named for her."**

"Is that what they've been telling you?" Yuu asked. "Do you even remember anything about earth? About me and Nene? Or what about the past of the Digital World?"

"All memories I have..." Kotone began before trading over to Cetus. **"Are but dreams resulting from memories left within my base DNA."**she switched back. "The circumstances of my birth were..."

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

"I SAID: SHUT THE HELL UP." Corone repeated, having finally snapped. "Shut up so I can figure out how to deal with this rock throwing thing!"

Sally blinked. "um.."

Duskmon blinked. "what?"

Both were startled by the sudden yelling from the girl and remained quiet for a moment or two.

Corone huffed. "Now then." she sent glances over to Sally and then over to Duskmon. "Are we done fighting here?"

"Yes." Sally replied, crossing her arms and nodding respectfully.

"Shut up, insect." Duskmon remarked.

"What did you just call me?"

* * *

"Shut up shut up shut up!" Yuu repeated repeatedly. "That's all wrong!"

"And what would you know about correctness?" Tsuwamon asked. "Your 'resistance' is just an bug in the grand scheme our master has for the Digital World."

"Bu..." Yuu was cut off as Starmon raged at the ninja.

"And which master is that HUH!" the star roared. "Baguramon or DarkKnightmon!"

"One and the same." Tsuwamon replied casually. "They are the same being in two different souls."

"That makes absolutely no sense at all!" Starmon shot back.

**"And what would an insect like you know about sense?"**Cetus asked.

"Insect?" Yuu asked, narrowing his eyes. For some reason, that really ticked him off.

* * *

Elsewhere, deep within the internal mechanisms of that strange green clock...

Two keys turned simultaneously, causing the speed of the clock's 'ticks and tocks' to speed up.

Lilithmon wasn't there to see it.

If she had been, however, she would have realized something that always had happened and always would happen had just- in fact- happened.

"What did you just call me?" Corone repeated.

"An...Insect?" Duskmon blinked.

Sally, who had yet to witness this event, could only whistle as she remembered what Shoutmon had said about calling Corone an insect. "That was the wrong thing to say."

"What did you just call us?" Yuu asked.

"Bugs? Insects?" Tsuwamon asked in return. "It's what you are after all."

"Uh..." Starmon took a cautious step back as the scythe-hammer in Yuu's hands began to glow a bright blue color. "Oh."

And in that moment, circumstantially simultaneous and yet physically separate, two voices cried out across two points of a dream bubble, linking said points together as one waking self and it's dream self merged together.

**"I AM NOT AN INSECT!"**

* * *

There was an explosion of light from Yuu's Scythe-hammer- Actually Corone through some sort of dream shenanigan, which you might have already guessed- shot out of his hands and flung forward, punching not only Duskmon as he suddenly appeared in a flash of white light but also managing to give a deliriously sick-nasty round house kick to Tsuwamon's chest in the moments following.

"It's time to BRAWL!" Starmon roared as he and his followers began to glow with a blinding Yellow light, much different from the teleportation of dream selves, but very, very similar to the one exploding from Yuu's Xros Loader.

Yeah.

I think it's safe to say that this dream bubble has sufficiently been popped. And about time too. Even I was starting to get confused by it.

**}Nene: Ascend**

_*cue Clockstopper (Homestuck album: ColoUrs and Mayhem: Universe B)*_

At that moment, but several seconds before hand, A clock appeared next to Nene's bed in a flash of light. Kiriha looked over, startled for a moment.

Simultaneously, in the dream itself, Shade-Ignitemon had failed to notice one thing about where he had chosen to stab Nene to death: The very oddly textured stone rectangle that they had been standing on had the symbol of Life on it- Echidna's symbol- The same as the clock.

With the camera pulling away from that scene at the 0:08 mark of the song, we see the two sides of the dream beginning to over lap, with Nene at it's center. Kiriha standing on one site, with the Shade-Ignitemon standing on the other.

Meanwhile, the Green grandfather clock ticked away in harmony with the smaller alarm clock.

As the :22 mark hit, both beds and clocks began glowing as the two Nene's fused together entirely, with strange pink energy beginning to condense around her body. Kiriha stared on as her body began to glow as well, and began to rise up into the air. Shade-Ignitemon snarled and drew another dagger.

At the :30 mark, her clothes transformed into similar energy, only slightly lighter in color, as the pre-existing pink energy began swirling around her body in a certain pattern- A Spirograph.

At the :37 mark, the grand father clock's pendulum hit the center exactly and ceased ticking while the Alarm clock continued. But despite this, the Life symbol on all three objects- the bed and the clocks- began to glow a brilliant shade of green.

Nene's body floated high into the air, way above the bed as the pink energy began to swirl faster and faster until...!

At the 0:54 mark, she exploded into a brilliant sphere of white light.

And I do mean exploded, as at the :58 mark, that sphere expanded quickly and vastly, shattering through every single moment of the dream bubble and over every dreaming person, shattering the nightmares, and undoing any damage that had been caused by them, like a wall of white energy flowing across an ocean of dreams.

At the 1:12 mark, a new beat took into the song as Yuu's Xros Loader flared into life, bringing the Starmonz Brigade together into a single form, Digi-Xrosing **AND **Evolving at the same time, much to the surprise of Kotone and Cetus.

Silver Legs smashed into the ground, yellow arms swung through the air as the star-shaped chest-face let loose a roar of evolution, still wearing those pointy shades over the chest's eyes despite the new Digimon having a head, where the fifth point should have been, covered in a red helmet.

At the 1:20 mark, Yuu lept forward, side by side with the new CascadeStarmon, towards Corone, who immediately transformed back into her scythe-hammer form without even needing to look at them.

CascadeStarmon broke off and diverted straight towards Tsuwamon, while Yuu spun his partner-weapon around as he dove towards his startled sister.

With a scream we couldn't hear over the music, Yuu brought the weapon up and swung down towards the Denizen of Water, who instinctively brought up a sword of water to block the hammer end of the Scythe.

Meanwhile, CascadeStarmon delivered a right hook that sent Tsuwamon sprawling into a prison wall that had appeared out of nowhere.

Meanwhile still, Duskmon had barely recovered from the opening punch to suddenly find himself on the receiving end of a barrage of bullets courtesy of Sally, who was running towards him with both guns armed and blazing.

And so as the three way Mele began, the camera suddenly switched views at the 1:37 mark, back to Nene, who was now descending towards the bed she had just risen from, decked out in some fancy new clothes. Green and pale white cloth covered her body, with the Green symbol of Life on her chest, and a dark green hood over her head, concealing her hair. Topping it all off were the pink energy dragon wings off of her back.

At the 1:45 mark, Kiriha stared up in awe at the girl as she, with out her bare feet even touching the ground, reached an arm out and snapped her fingers, teleporting the three of them elsewhere in a burst of pink and white energy.

* * *

That elsewhere was the site where ShineGreymon- Normal mode- and a dazed Lucemon looked up in awe at the proverbial god that had just descended upon them.

The Shade-Ignitemon remained in a choke hold in the Fully Ascended Denizen of Life's right hand, while Kiriha floated along side them on green energy wings.

Nene extend her left hand as she looked down upon them, revealing her glowing, brilliantly violet eyes.

At the 1:54 mark, the camera view immediately switched back to another fight.

Akari and Ranamon.

Who, despite having been teleported to a random part of a city space, were still staring off at each other in a heated duel.

At the 2:05 mark, Akari leveled her mic-stand at the frog-girl, who could only Rib-bit in annoyance as she summoned several spheres of water. "Give up." The General ordered. "Switch sides. It's not worth fighting us over!"

"Like hell I'll join you lot!" Ranamon spat back. "This is the only way to undo the things that happened to me in that lab!"

"is that what they've been telling you?" Akari asked, eyes narrowed. "Did you even question who ordered them to do that?"

"Of course not!" Ranamon replied. "Nobody but his own selfish mind came up with those cruel ideas!"

"Idiot!" Akari countered. "Everything leading up to this stupid war has been a part of DarkKnightmon's plan! The shademon he uses so freely were made in that _same lab!_"

"Y-You're lying!" the frog girl croaked. "The Shademon plan was to-"

"To What?" Akari narrowed her eyes. "To take over the world by possession?"

"I...I...!" Ranamon dismissed the spheres of water as she took several steps away from the girl.

At the 2:34 mark, Akari leaped forward, Mic-stand blazing up into flames. "You've been played!"

And then the Mic-stand smashed down into the faux-shadow of DarkKnightmon that had been standing behind Ranamon the entire time, destroying it instantly.

As the Frog girl collapsed to her knees, shock welling up into her eyes...The camera switched to another POV at the 2:40 mark.

Back to The Yuu Vs. Kotone fight...

* * *

...Where Nene and the others were descending down upon them.

Yuu flipped over his sister and brought the handle bar of the scythe hammer up to her neck. "Watch!"

That simple word brought everyone's attention up to the sky at the exact 3:00 mark as Nene threw her left hand out, throwing the Shade-Ignitemon into the air, and leaving him hovering there. She then struck out with her right hand, placing the two backs of them together, and then pulling apart.

Before everyone's eyes, a shadow version of Ignitemon began to pull away from the boy's body. It was a slow process, taking up to several seconds to safely and securely separate the two, but when it had finished, Nene snapped the fingers of her right hand, Teleporting Ignitemon away to somewhere safe while she took care of the shadow that had possessed him.

With a determined scowl set upon her mouth, she brought the shadow ignitemon closer, transforming it into a pink variation of energy, and began condensing it down into a sphere of energy. Closing her eyes in determination, she pressed down with her hands, forcing the sphere smaller and smaller and adding in a Spirograph pattern-spell for good measure. Once it was down to the size of a small basket ball, she offhandedly flung the sphere to her right, not having a target in mind.

Eyes followed it for a moment...

At the 3:32 mark, that sphere immediately hit Tsuwamon in the chest, exploding on contact, and flinging the golden ninja away into a nearby tree.

After that happened, other Digimon began teleporting in in flashes of white and pink energy- all those of Xros Heart and the Land's natives.

And as Kotone watched all this wide eyes, Corone simply said. _"That's the side I'm on."_

To which Yuu added. "What about you?"

* * *

From within the tower walls Zamielmon snarled at the display of might that was being presented before his tower castle.

Lilithmon just smirked at the 3:52 mark of the song. _"About time you got your act together."_

As DarkKnightmon viewed the battle field moving towards him, he scowled darkly. "So this is what happens when the universe sets a game against me."

And through all of this, OmegaShoutmon led the charge forward, gliding forward with the powers provided through a time travel trinket as he narrowed his eyes at the tower, a smirk forming on his mouth.

For, see, this might of force was just a distraction.

One person was missing.

Who?

Well, at the 4:31 mark, A flash of Pink and white light above the tower's top floor revealed the Denizen Hephaestus, powered up with jet wings and armored sword.

As The Bagura forces were all too busy looking down, they failed to notice the boy sneaking up behind them, foot after foot.

A the 4:55 mark however, the Denizen's music making powers kicked in, drawing DarkKnightmons' attention backwards towards the boy who had once bested him at his own game.

Lilithmon and Blastmon made no move to block, instead vanishing in a flash of white light from the dream area entirely, leaving Doumon, DarkKnightmon, and Zamielmon left behind to fight the boy-General as he smirked at them.

And as the song drew to a close, all the Bagura'mon employees could hear was that rhythm beating every so patiently with no end in sight.

And as Taiki leveled his sword at them, a second and third flash of light brought Yuu Amano and Kiriha Aouma to the battlefield as well.

"Ready to end this, DarkKnightmon?" Taiki asked.

The poor demon's eyes just widened in horror as the song hit the 5:34 mark, and ended seconds later.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

_"DIGIMON INTRODUCTION CORNER!" _The Red Monitamon cried out as they introduced their fifth episode!

"Today we have a double for you!" Aradia pointed, with her handy dandy extend-o-Wand, towards a picture of CascadeStarmon standing rather heroically besides Yuu, who was holding the Scythe-hammer mode of Corone. "First is CascadeStarmon!" Sollux discretely changed pictures as she said the name. "He's a Jogress Evolved Digimon, unlike the other, previous, Digimon we've introduced! He came from the fusion of a Starmon with his follower Pickmons! The Silver ones make up the legs, the white ones the arms, and the strange red one making up the head while the main Starmon makes up the torso!"

"His Primary attack is the "Cascade Reckoning!" which summons a massive storm of meteors from sub-space to crush his opponent!" Sollux explained. "And his certain-kill finisher is the "Cast-Shade Boomerang!" in which he summons energy versions of his shades and throws them at his opponent!"

"His name is a pun on his finisher move as well!" Eridan explained. "Cas-Cade, Cast-Shade! Get it?"

Aradia's digital left eye twitched as she forced herself to move on. "Second up is DeadlyAxmon!" Sollux changed the picture boards again very smoothly, showing Corone standing next to her scythe-hammer form. "Much like Spadamon from Sweets Zone, Deadly Axmon is a Weapon Digimon who can transform into a living weapon from a Digimon form! Our resident dork, SkullKnightmon, had no clue that Deadly Axmon could do such a thing outside of his forced Digi-Xros forms!"

"Her Primary special move when combined with a partner is the "Demon Hunter!" slash, in which the partner swings her like a scythe to cut through anything in their path!" Sollux explained. "And the second Primary Special move is the "Breath Impact!" in which the partner smashes their opponent with the hammer like end!"

"Eh..." Eridan shrugged. "I've got nothing."

...TO Which Aradia punched him in the snout to establish superiority.

"OW!" He yelped. "What was that for?"

"For the LAST Explanation!" she yelled.

"Ohh." he groaned. "right."

* * *

NEXT TIME:

"The race is on!"

"Quick! Catch that Digimon!"

**"CAST-SHADE BOOMERANG!"**

"Bah! You won't catch me...I'm the ultimate hunter!"

"I won't let him get the better of us!"

"You're not going to escape, Zamielmon!"

"Next time: Digimon Xros Wars: Seven Swords!"

**"Honey Victory! Zamielmon the Hunted?"**

"It's time we ended this story arc with a bang!"

* * *

**A.N.: That...Could have gone better. As far as my mind's concerned, this was a convoluted mess of random nonsense. I had such a grander plot up in my head and...It just failed to come out! I mean, I'm pretty happy with the conclusion of it, using _Clockstopper_ as the [S] page of the chapter. I was planning on using another song...but I felt that it would best work later on in the story. And with that said... WOW. I have no idea how to proceed with the next chapter. I blame school. Been such a pain this last week- Finals and all. But! I'm done with it all on Monday (tomorrow) so...that'll be good, I guess... *sigh* I have a headache. Next stop: Sparrow town. Woo Wooo... All aboard the Jet engine train. *Collapses into a heap at his desk* _DTC  
**


	38. Honey Victory! Zamielmon the hunted? nah

Thunder rolled through the sky as the nightmare space turned on it's creators, unleashing the horrors of space and time upon those who served the Bagura Empire.

DarkKnightmon's eyes widened as Taiki leveled his sword at them. "Ready to end this, DarkKnightmon?"

For a few seconds, the shadow demon stared on with horror...

"Heh..."

And then...

"Heheheh..."

DarkKnightmon...

"HAHA**HAHA**_**HAHA**_!"

Began laughing for no discernable reason.

This, naturally, unnerved those around him. Even Zamielmon, the Hunter of Thursday, was taken back by this. "He's lost it." he muttered, hanging his head in disgrace.

"Laughter is NOT an answer, DarkKnightmon!" Taiki narrowed his eyes as they shifted from their normal grey tone to a bright, crimson red. **"Just surrender, and we won't have to fight."**

This made the shadow Knight begin laughing again.

"Shut up!" Kiriha ordered as he took a step forward. "Stop laughing, you...!"

"You think that I'd really surrender?" DarkKnightmon asked while straightening his back out, somehow making himself look taller than he was before. "Please. As if your pitiful powers could even stand a chance against me now."

**"We killed you once!"** Hephaestus began. **"We can do it again!"**

"Did you?" The knight tilted his head. "As I seem to recall, you set your guard dog to eat me, _Denizen_. And then I came out on top of that battle."

"You got drilled into atoms." Taiki countered.

"You fool!" DarkKnightmon laughed again. "Did our encounter in Jungle Zone not teach you anything about me?"

And then Taiki and Kiriha shared an uneasy glance with each other, a look that did Not go unnoticed by Yuu.

"What?" he asked. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened, and what I did, thusly, and so forth." DarkKnightmon sneered at them with his more expressive face. (Seriously, who did he have to Xros with to get that thing? It's down right creepy.) "I decimated their forces, and then kidnapped Amano Nene, Aouma Kiriha, and Kudo Taiki for use in my own personal experiments, all on my own."

"You...What?" Yuu took a step back, raising his weapon a bit higher than before.

"As I recall..." Taiki began. "You had help from that ninja, Tsuwamon."

**"He's unavailable right now."** Typheus remarked. **"Please leave a message after the tone."**

DarkKnightmon narrowed his eyes. "I did not need his help then, and I do not need it now." he summoned a dual ended lance to his right hand with a flash of dark purple energy. "What happened in Jungle Zone was all a part of my plan, and right now..." Those narrowed eyes flashed purple as well. "My plan is to simply kill you both where you stand, _Denizens._"

* * *

Before Xros Heart's mobilized army could reach the front gates of the tower, an explosion of dark, negative energy tore apart the top floor of the tower, sending rubble and debris everywhere.

"SCATTER!" OmegaShoutmon roared.

And because everyone was focused on dodging the falling building, nobody noticed the two figures flying out into the air on the shock wave of that explosion: The very confused Doumon and Zamielmon, the former of which losing data out of the recently acquired holes in his robes.

* * *

When the smoke settled, DarkKnightmon was simply floating on air, the ground beneath him having dissolved away into nothing by the sheer force of his suddenly revealed power.

Why, if it hadn't been for Typheus summoning a massive wall of air to absorb the impact of the explosion...

Well, There would have been three less humans on that rooftop.

"What the hell was that?" Taiki's eyes widened in horror as he asked that oh-so-important question.

"That, Kudo Taiki." DarkKnightmon replied with an evil chuckle. "Was the power of my very being. Remember how in Jungle Zone how your attacks were unable to harm me? Well..." A dangerous smirk formed on his face. "I can copy attacks as well."

Looks of horror shot across each Generals' faces as he continued:

"Specifically, that was a MadLeomon's 'Beast King Fallen Fist' attack." He aimed the tip of his lance at them. "Now let's see how you survive being on the end of one of your _own _attacks." The end glowed with a familiar glow. **"Five Victorize."**

* * *

_*cue New World TV Size (TWILL)*_

* * *

_*cue Title Theme*_

**"Honey Victory! Zamielmon the Hunted?"**

* * *

The V-Shaped Laser lanced out of the spear's tip and soared straight towards Taiki and Kiriha, while ignoring Yuu entirely.

Big mistake, Dork.

**"DEMON HUNTER!"**

Corone's glowing scythe blade swung into the oncoming mockery of Shoutmon's signature move and sliced through it with a soundless vibration that continued on wards back towards DarkKnightmon.

"Wha-!" He didn't get a chance to react as the scythe's attack wavelength slammed into him, and sent him flying off into the distance fairly easily- after all, he _had _been just standing on thin air all this time, and air has very little friction when it comes to digital energy attacks, as you may or may not know/remember.

_"And _THAT_ is for turning me into a bug!" _Corone spat at the dot on the horizon.

* * *

"He did _what_?" Shoutmon asked, jaw nearly touching the ground in shock.

"Copied Xros Five's attack." Taiki repeated.

"Damn, I knew that guy was a tricky one, but..." Sally clenched her hands into fists. "Damn that jerk!"

"Everything we've thrown at him before he'll be able to remember then?" Akari asked. "So even if we found Ballistamon and GranLocomon again, G9 wouldn't be enough to finish him off?"

**"Probably." **Hephaestus said with a sigh.

"We should have seen this coming." Dorulumon remarked. "Especially after all the trouble we went through back in Jungle Zone just to put a scratch on him."

"Wouldn't Paildramon still be able to hurt him?" Stingmon asked. "After all, we never did cast a shadow during that battle."

"Probably.." Shoutmon said as massaged his forehead. "Damn this is giving me a headache."

"We won't have to worry about that though." Wisemon said as he, Yuu, Wizamon, and Corone walked up. "I've examined the girl, and much to my surprise, her DNA structure appears to have settled into a form similar to Spadamon's, only with less artificial manipulations."

"I don't really understand it." Corone looked down, embarassed.

"I do, however." Wizardmon began. "When we first found Corone, her DNA structure was heavily rewritten by being Xrossed with SkullKnightmon, forced into that of a Deadly-Axmon!" he laughed. "But the irony of it is that Corone here had trace ammounts of DeadlyAxmon DNA already within her!"

"So how does this help us?" Shoutmon asked as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Wizardmon explained. "Basically, Corone's own nature as a DeadlyAxmon was awakened by the forced Xros, letting her keep the wavelength manipulation of DarkKnightmon's body, which I suspect come from being Xrossed with a DeadlyAxmon to begin with."

"In Layman's terms please?" Sally asked.

"Corone can deal damage to DarkKnightmon by manipulating attack wavelengths through her weapon form." Wisemon summarized.

Shoutmon nodded, a smirk forming on his face. "I like the sounds of that."

* * *

After several hours of resting, relaxing, and re-planning on Xros Heart's side of things, the Dream Bubble popped of it's own accord, as the original spell caster had expired, killed by DarkKnightmon's reflected attack, leaving everyone in different places than where they were when the dream had been cast- But, that wasn't much of a problem since, after all, everyone had woken up from the dream already and fused their two selves together.

This left Duskmon and Ranamon, having been captured during the fight, sitting within a jail cell within Deckerdramon's old temple.

"So..." Sally began as she leaned against the wall across from them. "Are you going to give up this stupid 'traitor' nonsense or not?"

Duskmon said nothing beyond giving a small snarl as he directed each of his eyes on her.

"We've got Kotone, we've got Tsuwamon, and we've got you two here." Sally continued. "But right now, all I care about is you two." she narrowed her eyes. "I found Jaspers...Almost half a year ago now."

"You did?" Ranamon asked with a glance upward.

"We got lost when the storms came in Sword Zone." Sally said. "I haven't found him again yet, but..." She smiled. "Merva's here right now, and her brother..." She paused for a moment. "He was that Ignitemon who you were working with."

This made Duskmon react. It was a small, barely inaudible "What?", but it was a reaction nonetheless.

"Once we find Jaspers again..." Sally continued uninterrupted. "It'll be the whole gang back together again." she smiled as she closed her eyes. "All of us, sticking togeth-."

"You _left _us!" Duskmon snarled suddenly.

"You were taken before we escaped!" Sally sprang forward just _as _suddenly, planting her hands firmly around the bars of the cell wall and sticking her face through to meet the warriors masked face. "That's what made me go through with the plan early to begin with!"

"Lia-"

"And Don't call me a liar, Koichi!" Sally cut him off before he could respond. "You...You two were _made_ for DarkKnightmon. That damned mummy wouldn't shut _up_ about how you two were his key into larger and greater things, and how the rest of us were going to end up being _just. Like. You."_ She pushed away from the call wall, and turned around as she sniffed. "I pushed the plans for escape forward and we broke out so we _wouldn't_ become like you." she turned slightly, just enough to look over her shoulder at them. "When I left everyone behind in Heaven Zone, it wasn't just so I could find a way home." What really caught Duskmon off guard was the fact that there were tears brimming at the corners of her eyes. "It was so I could find you two, and then bring you and everyone else _home._"

"Then why...?" Duskmon began. "Why did you join with DarkKnightmon?"

"I didn't know he was your _buyer_ until after we met- and fought- in Heaven Zone." Sally turned back around and began walking towards the exit door. "I thought he could help me find you two like he promised to help Nene find Kotone." She paused for a moment, then scoffed. "And Look at how well _**THAT**_ turned out! Both of you right under out noses the ENTIRE time!" And with that, she left the room, leaving Duskmon to his thoughts.

And after a few seconds of silence, Ranamon whispered: "Koichi?"

"Yeah?" He whispered back.

"I want to go home."

He paused for a moment, then replied:

"...Me too, Mizuya."

* * *

Elsewhere in Honey Land, DarkKnightmon was staring upwards into the sky, dazed and confused from the attack that had thrown him far and wide and had knocked him unconscious for a long amount of time. "Where..." he blinked as he finally realized that he was awake. "Where am I?"

The poor 'mon just didn't get it.

And he wouldn't for another three and a half hours.

* * *

But back with our heroes...

There was a knock on the door behind Mervamon, causing her to look up from her sleeping brother. "Come in."

A moment later, the door opened and Sally leaned through with a small wave. "Hey."

"Hey." the older girl waved back.

"So..." Sally began as she stepped into the room. "How's Iggy?"

Mervamon let loose a deep sigh. "Sleeping again."

"Oh?" a raised eyebrow.

"He woke up for a little while." The older sister said as she smiled at her younger brother's sleeping form. "Back to his old self again."

"That's good." Sally smiled.

"Yeah." Merva nodded. "The Shademon didn't really care about him though. Kept him up day and night for the last two months."

"Damn." Sally frowned. "No wonder he's so tired!"

"Yeah." A nod.

Silence fell between them for a moment.

"So what about Koichi and Mizuya?" Merva asked.

"Koichi's about as stubborn as ever." Sally sighed. "Worse actually, I think his memory's been manipulated."

"Why's that?"

"He thinks we left them there when we escaped." Sally said with a grimace.

"But they were taken away just before we did." Merva pointed out.

"Exactly."

"I see..."

Silence for a few more moments...

"I was hoping you could talk to them, actually." Sally said suddenly. "Maybe that'd shake 'em out of it? I mean...they haven't seen you guys in years! Where with me we've...uh...You know..."

The older girl nodded. "I think I can manage that."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Zamielmon was having a very, very, hard time finding his way back to his castle (which, he sadly didn't know, had been reduced to rubble thanks to DarKnightmon's actions). "Where the heck am I?" he frowned. "Stupid dumb user access... How the heck am I supposed to rule all of Honey Land when I don't even know where I am?"

* * *

_*cue Shining Dreamers!*_

Meanwhile, down in a secluded clearing in the forest outside the old temple...

"STARMOZ!" Yuu ordered, holding up his Xros Loader. "DIGI-XROS AND CHOU SHINKA!"

**"HAIIII!"**The brigade of Stars cried out as they glowed brightly and began swirling together.

Silver Pickmon connected together, forming rough mockeries of legs, with Starmon landing on top of them, balancing easily on his own two 'legs', then the white pickmon jumped up and grabbed hold of each other and onto Starmon's 'arms', while the red Pickmon flew down and landed fully ontop of Starmon's head.

**"JOGRESS SHINKA!"**The Brigade cried out in unison as they fused together, and grew bigger.

The once unbalanced arms and legs became more mechanical and sturdy, while the top point of Starmon's body split down in two, revealing an un-helmeted head underneath that was soon helmeted by the Red Pickmon transforming Into a helmet and fusing with the rest of the body.

**"CASCADE STAAAARMON!" **The Digimon roared as he struck a pose.

"Sugoi!" Lilly the Lilamon clapped her hands, eyes wide and brimming with excitement.

"That's pretty impressive alright." Lila the Lillymon nodded.

"It's a shame we can't use the Star Sword in this form though." Zenjirou mused.

"Yeah." Yuu agreed with a frown. "I didn't mean to steal your thunder like that, but they were the only ones with me when Tsuwamon and Kotone challenged us..."

"It's fine it's fine!" The kendo-general waved it off. "I've got Kotemon as a partner, so that just balances us out!"

"Balance?" Kotemon scoffed as he leaned back against a boulder. "Come on, instead of forming a giant sword, they turned into a giant robot!"

"Without Ballistamon though..." CascadeStarmon began, using Starmon's voice as a base. "We can't form any of the X2 Line, so we're just going to have to pick up the slack in the giant-robot department until we get him back!" he punched a fist into the air.

"We should get you used to the special attacks though..." Yuu began. "During the fight all you did was trade punches and kicks, no special moves at all!"

"How about we do a sparing match?" Zenjirou offered.

"Against pointy shades over there?" Kotemon laughed. "Being beaten once is enough for me thank you very much."

Lila narrowed her eyes at the former Bagura-general. "Now come on...!"

"He doesn't have to if he doesn't want to." Lilly said. "I..."

"Oi!" Shoutmon said as he and Taiki walked up. "What's going on over here?"

"Trying to figure out what we're going to do with figuring out CascadeStarmon's special attacks." Yuu said offhandedly.

"Sounds like fun." Shoutmon grinned as he fingered the Omega necklace around his neck. "Taiki and I were going to try seeing what else this necklace of mine can do."

The goggle wearing general nodded. "If we can figure out what else it does, it might give us some clues as to how we're going to survive this mess long enough to stop the time storms."

**"It's password encrypted through layers of data structure beyond even me."** Hephaestus remarked. **"So it's pretty obvious it's got to be something powerful enough to warrant being thrown back in time."**

"How about a three way?" Zenjirou suggested. "Between Kotemon, Shoutmon, and the Starmonz?"

"Nah." Kotemon began...

Only to cave under the intense glare Lila and Lilly were giving him.

"Okay." he squeaked.

* * *

After getting Kotemon and Shoutmon evolved into their 'future forms', the trio of Digimon began circling each other.

"I still don't think this is a good idea." Musyamon began.

"Oh sush!" Lilly called from the sidelines. "I wanna see a fight!"

"Well..." OmegaShoutmon smirked. "Let's give it a go..." he closed his eyes for a moment before smirking. "Why don't you go first, Starmon?"

"Alright then..." CascadeStarmon nodded...

Then threw his hands into the air with a mighty cry of: **"CASCADE RECKONING!"**

There was a sudden build up of static in the atmosphere...and then...

Suddenly, a Giant Spirograph appeared high up in the sky, changing shapes and designs as it built up power to serve as the ultimate weapon- A Meteor redirection portal.

There was a blinding flash of light and then a meteor just as large as the portal shot through it, heading straight for the battlefield.

"Oh crap." Shoutmon's eyes widened in shock and surprise...

**K-THWAM!**

The meteor exploded with a mighty impact...

* * *

Zamielmon looked up at the sight of smoke rising into the air. "Ahah! So that's where they got off to!" and so he jumped across to the next tree to find his opponents...

* * *

...Against a giant drill that had formed on OmegaShoutmon's right arm. "Heh...Good thing I saw Taiki do this back on earth...!"

"Woaaahhh!" Both flower girls stared on in awe. "Did you see that meteor?" They asked simultaneously.

Zenjirou whistled. "Now that was impressive."

"A bit of De-ja-vu." Yuu remarked. "Only with a meteor instead of a car."

"His armor probably protected him better than my clothes did, though." Taiki added with a thoughtful nod.

OmegaShoutmon dismissed the drill and looked over to CascadeStarmon with a grin. "Now that was an opening move!"

"Thanks brother!" CascadeStarmon gave a thumbs up.

"Now it's my turn..." OmegaShoutmon summoned his sword. "Now come at me, Musyamon!"

"Fine." The warrior rolled his eyes and jumped forward with his sword raised. "Have at thee!"

OmegaShoutmon easily blocked the attack with his sword. "Let's see about Rampping it up a bit..." He focused for a few seconds...

Then his sword glowed blue and began vibrating. **"AQUA RESONANCE!"**

Musyamon's sword phased through the glowing weapon as if it hadn't even been there, throwing the Digimon off guard. "Woah-!"

"What good will that ever do us?" Yuu asked. "It's a water sword!"

"Hmm..." OmegaShoutmon narrowed his eyes at the still glowing blade. "Good point."

"Kiriha said one of the Bagura Generals was called Splashmon." Taiki mused. "If he's made out of water, then it might be a decent counter attack."

"Even better point." Zenjirou nodded. "If Shoutmon has water attacks, and we come up across a water enemy, then we'll be able to match him on that front too!"

"Water huh?" OmegaShoutmon turned his still glowing sword at CascadeStarmon. "Let's see here..." he closed his eyes for a moment, imagining the water sword transforming into a lance of sorts-

"WAH!" The Jogress Digimon leaped to the side as an arrow of water shot out of the sword. "Watch where you're aiming that thing, brother!"

OmegaShoutmon's eyes snapped open in surprise. "Sorry!"

* * *

Unknown to our heroes...

That arrow of water had nearly impaled Zamielmon through the waist... Only barely missing the bottom of his right leg by a millimeter because he had been jumping up to a higher branch at that exact moment.

"Gulp!" The hunter general gulped as the water arrow remained firmly in the tree despite being made out of water that should have fallen apart by now.

* * *

"My Turn again...!" CascadeStarmon reached for the sunglasses on his chest with both hands, gripping the tips of the lenses firmly... **"CAST-SHADE..."** He then yanked out twin, energy-clone-copies of the shades with both hands- One red, one blue. **"BOOMERANG"**

With a roar, the Star flung both sunglasses towards his opponents...

"Wha-" OmegaShoutmon jumped to the side to avoid the red shades. "Hey! That's Xros Three's move!" after a second he added a shocked "Squared!"

"GAK!" Musyamon cried out as he ducked below the blue shades. "DO you really care about that right now!"

The sunglasses copies then began spinning around on their return course...

...And completely missed their targets a second time as well as flinging past their thrower, deep into the forest.

"Let's..." Taiki coughed. "Save that one for later, shall we?"

"Agreed." Yuu nodded.

* * *

Zamielmon stared in shock at the tree he had been standing in not moments before...

Completely and utterly cut into thirds by the two boomerang attacks that had come out of thin air.

"What the hell ! ?" He gasped. "Am I being hunted or something ! ?"

* * *

**EYE CATCH!**

The camera zoomed onto the right side of a disk, showing Shoutmon in his Digimon form, then panned over to the left side, showing him in his Human form.

The camera pulled out and the disk flipped over, revealing an red cut out of what looked like Shoutmon holding a sword and a shield, with the Greek letter "OMEGA" behind him.

**EYE CATCH!**

* * *

Kotone didn't even look up as Sally and Merva walked past their cell and towards the one that Duskmon and Ranamon were in. Neither did Tsuwamon. After all, that was the back up plan. Wait for DarkKnightmon to mount a rescue.

That was always the back up plan.

After all, they were the keys to his plans- to the Empire's plans.

To everything really.

But Tsuwamon had been feeling...

Off since Nene had blasted him with a trans-whatever-ized Shademon.

As he stared up at the roof...For the first time in his entire life did he wonder..._"Why am I here?"_

Had he never been hit by that...Purified?...Shademon, he never would have thought of such things, mostly due to the fact that he had someone already at his controls, acting and behaving much like a Shademon: The ChuChumon that rode in the hidden compartment on his back.

But this ChuChumon had no idea Tsuwamon was thinking his own thoughts. In fact, the ChuChumon saw no change in brain activity- only seeing the brainwaves of the mindless puppet he thought he controlled.

But Tsuwamon didn't know of ChuChumon's influence...So all of this rambling was for moot anyways.

"Kotone?" He asked suddenly, not above a whisper.

"Yes?" The girl asked in return.

"Do.." he hesitated for a second, at the back of his brain, he felt a twitch. (ChuChumon was trying to peek into his brain. _'I didn't authorized that inquiry!'_) "...You think that something might have happened to Dark Knightmon?"

**"Possibly."** Cetus replied. **"He's been taking too long."**

ChuChumon tensed up. What was going on?

"I think we need to escape on our own."

Damn, what was going on here? Why was his puppet talking on its own?

More importantly, why was it thinking the things that ChuChumon himself hesitated to think?

This wasn't part of the plan!

"I agree." The girl said.

Not part of the plan! Not part of the plan!

**"How should we go about this?"**

"I have an idea." Tsuwamon said.

And for the first time in ChuChumon's life...

He found himself helpless to do anything.

* * *

As the duo whispered their plans for escape minutes at a time, the sounds of a cell door opening behind them forced them to stop for the moment.

After a few precious, tense moments of listening to shuffling feet and a girl sobbing quietly, they saw Duskmon and Ranamon being led out by Sally and Merva, with the Skeletal knight wearing handcuffs and the Frog girl not, being the one who was crying tears of relief.

Tsuwamon and Kotone shared a glance of confusion. Why were _they _being let out?

ChuChumon also felt confused, slightly betrayed, but also somewhat irked. Twilight was falling apart at the seams. First Sparrowmon switched sides, then Nene joined her with the Monitamons, then the previous DeadlyAxmon was captured by the enemy, _**then** _the secret weapons begin plotting mutiny, and now Duskmon and Ranamon were being let go?

This...Really was not a part of the plan.

So with a muted sigh, the tiny, golden mouse sat back in his control seat and decided to let events unfold from around him. This was really starting to cheese him off and-

_**gurgle.**_

Damn it.

Now he'd made himself hungry with a lame pun.

The sound was loud enough for Kotone and Tsuwamon to look at the mouse, somehow actually really _**noticing **_the being that had been riding on the ninja's back for the first time.

He didn't like the looks passing between the two...but they did nothing beyond removing him from the controls and...

Including him in their breakout plans?

_What._

* * *

After a few moments of chanting, Wizardmon waved his staff over the two hybrids and cast the transformation spell upon them, reverting them from Digimon forms into what they now looked like as humans.

For Duskmon, he lost all of his armor and (then restrained) weapons, leaving him dressed in light grey colored robes. His height reduced somewhat, and his long golden hair shrunk down into something more manageable and dark colored. But beyond that, his eyes were still tainted red and his skin was unimaginably pale. He gave a sigh as he felt the weight of the past years melt away along with all of that armor.

For Ranamon, her cloak vanished, as did her swimming suit... only to be replaced by a much more conservative looking pair of pants and a long sleeved shirt. Her skin also had shifted from it's odd green tones to a more natural looking brown-tan. Sadly, upon checking, the embarrassing tattoo that she really hated remained stubbornly in place, but even so, she looked relieved at the reversal of the mad science that transformed her and Duskmon in the first place.

"You can reverse the transformation whenever you need to, and shift back again at will." Wizardmon explained. "But that takes lots of practice and training, which I'm willing to give to you if you're wanting it."

"No, thank you though." Duskmon-Koichi shook his head. "We'll be happy enough to return to earth once the fighting is all done with."

"Is there anything you can do about my hair though?" Ranamon-Mizuya asked as she played with a few strands of her still blue hair.

"Nope." The wizard shook his head. "Sorry, but the spell works on a certain genetic level only, basically transmuting species while keeping the base DNA intact. It doesn't change hair color."

"Don't worry." Sally smiled while placing her hand on the other girl's shoulder. "I'm sure you can dye it once we get back home."

She nodded. "Okay."

"So this is how you shifted forms when we fought?" Koichi asked as he stared at his hands.

"Yup." Sally nodded. "Exactly that!"

"Interesting." He mused. "I'd wondered how it was possible, but DarkKnightmon said that it was just an illusionary tactic to make us think you had an advantage. I wanted to research into it for Mizuya's sake, but..." he clenched his fists. "That lying bastard!"

_'Welcome to the club.'_ Sally thought with a sigh, then looked around. _'I wonder where Merva went?'_

* * *

Where was the good warrior Princess?

Why, she was walking over to where Nene stood, looking through the trees at nothing in particular, and still dressed in those odd god-like robes.

"I'd like to thank you again." Merva began.

"Hm?" Nene looked over her shoulder in surprise. "oh, It was no problem, really."

**"Nene, Don't be so jovial! He tried to kill us!"**Echdina said suddenly.

"Under the influence of a Shademon." Nene replied back. "Do I have to remind you about the one that was inside us?"

**"...No."** The Denizen huffed.

Merva just blinked at this exchange.

"Anyways. As I was saying." Nene coughed. "It was no problem. I'm just glad it worked is all, considering the circumstances."

"Yeah, what was up with that anyways?" Merva scowled. "It's like we were dreaming, but were awake at the same time."

**"Exactly that."** Echidna nodded. **"We were somehow split into two selves, a real self and a dream self. Any damage caused to either would cause damage on the other."**

"Sounds...nasty..." Merva frowned.

"DarkKnightmon was probably planning on killing us in our sleep, but somehow it backfired and the whole zone was split." Nene shrugged. "But whatever caused it, it doesn't matter now." she smiled. "We got your brother back, and we have a way of fighting DarkKnightmon on two fronts now."

**"Which sounds nice and all until you realize we have no clue where Zamielmon OR DarkKnightmon are." **Echidna added with a harumph.

Not seconds later, a resound explosion occurred further into the forest, caused by a falling meteor.

"Damn it." Nene swore, not knowing that the cause was a practice duel and not anything to do with attacking Bagura scum.

Yet.

* * *

Zamielmon simply stared from his hiding spot in the trees overlooking the clearing where Xros Heart were training.

TRAINING.

He'd nearly been killed- no. HUNTED like an animal- almost TEN Whole times this past five minutes.

FIVE MINUTES OF TRAINING.

_**TRAINING.**_

What.

The.

HELL.

Zamielmon just slapped all three of his hands (the one on his tail included) to his face. "Damn it, I've lost my edge."

At that moment, the rest of Xros Heart ran into the clearing, all looking for an enemy that wasn't there (that they knew of).

"What was that explosion?" Akari was asking.

"We were just training." OmegaShoutmon began. "Nothing really."

"Training?" Nene asked, shocked. "That was training?"

"Yeah-"

"LIKE HELL IT WAS TRAINING!" Zamielmon finally snapped as he dove down into the clearing, pointing all three of his index fingers at the three training warriors. "YOU ALMOST KILLED ME! TEN! FUDGE! COVERED! TIMES!"

Musyamon stared at the Bagura goon. "Seriously?"

"SERIOUSLY!" The Death General yelped as he pulled up a torn portion of his pant-legs, showing the gash that had been made by one of Musyamon's miss-thrown sword strikes. "Just look at this close-shave handiwork! I would've lost my leg if you'd _**actually**_ been trying-_**!"**_

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

"Sorry!" Aradia cried out as she peeked into the "TBC" Card frame. "But that's all the time we have for today! Broadcast restraints and all!"

"What? They took our slot time too!" Eridan yelled from offscreen.

NEXT TIME:

"STOP CUTTING ME OFF!"

"Sorry! But we don't take orders from Bagura generals!"

"We kick reason to the curb and-!"

"What did I just say about not having time!"

"...What?"

"Next time, Digimon Xros Wars: Seven Swords!"

"About Time! Honey Land's Arc finally ends!"

"No! It's **Honey Sky! The Battle of Dreams!"**

"A: That doesn't even make any sense, and B: I Like my title better!"

"Byleeh!"

"Hey! Don't stick your tongue out at the Boss!"

**"B**_**YLEHHH**_**!"  
**

"**BO**_**SS!**_ She's doing it to me _too_!"

"Sigh."

* * *

**A.N.: I would've kept going at Zamielmon's rant, but I...I just couldn't figure out how to end the chapter if I kept going on from that point, so... I took an old Haruhi-ism of the second season, where they were making the movie? Anyways, the show's animators basically just made one long movie and cut it up into half hour segments, cutting off conversations right in the middle of sentences even! So yeah. Last chapter of this arc coming up next. Also: How about that new site formatting, huh? Quite something I think. Going to take a while to get used to though. Anyways, I'm sorry this chapter took so long, but I really have no excuse other than the universe deciding "Hey! This kid's got LOADS of free time now! Let's make him have tons of stuff to do that'll keep him distracted! Troll(dot)Gif." Yeah. Done with school and what happens? Almost two whole weeks of my getting distracted by other things. Portal 2 DLC? Check. Helping mom with her blogging site? Check. Spontaneously doing a re-read of Homestuck? Check-mate. ...Yeah, the latest HS update was a chess game between uu and UU at the time of writing this (just for the record). I was almost tempted to add in some chess references into Zamielmon's ranting at the end, but... MEH!**

**Anyways, I hope this chapter is the start of my writing style improving, focusing more on characters and backgrounds and other things over what I've done before. Let's see if I can hold up on that self imposed improvement challenge or not, shall we? _DTC**


	39. Honey Sky! The Battle of Dreams!

"TO FUDGING **KILL **_**ME!" **_Zamielmon finished with a huff.

"Okay." MetalGureimon smirked as his cannons powered up. **"GIGA DESTROYER!"**

"Oh Crap in a hat." Zamielmon's eyes widened as several blasts of energy soared down at him.

* * *

_*cue New World (TWILL) TV Size*_

* * *

Zamielmon, heavily scorched and burnt, ran for his life as Xros Heart continued chasing him through the forest. "Why does this have to keep happen-"

* * *

_*cue title theme*_

**"Honey Sky! The Battle of dreams!"**

_"DAMN IT! Stop cutting me off!"  
_

* * *

"DAMN!" Sparrowmon cursed as she lost sight of the speedy little death general. "He's fast!"

Nene floated up next to her. "It's fine. I've got a lock on his data code."

The digi-girl blinked. "You can do that?"

**"Apparently yes. Yes, we can." **Echidna replied.

Sparrowmon blinked again, then grinned. "Awesome!"

* * *

Nene pressed a button on her Xros Loader, bringing up a holographic display of an abandoned amusement park. "Zamielmon's hidden himself here."

"That's the old amusement park." Lucemon noted quietly. "We never got around to restarting the thing after SlashAngemon shut it down."

"Why did he shut it down?" Shoutmon asked, catching the wary tone in the angel's voice.

"Even I remember that one." Sally huffed as she crossed her arms. "The lab was deep underground, but its central chamber was directly underneath the amusement park."

**FLASH BACK_ _ _| HEAVEN ZONE_ _ _| SEVERAL YEARS AGO_ _ _|**

A younger Sparrowmon narrowed her eyes at the wrist watch that she had managed to swipe from the Mummy's desk when he hadn't been looking. "Five minutes." She whispered quietly to the 'mon chained with her to the wall.

Spadamon's ears twitched in acknowledgement, and, ever so casually, he coughed twice- a cough that echoed through the underground laboratory's many halls.

In the early morning hours of the soon-to-be-infamous day, a Minervamon, who had been awake all night with anticipation, shook her brother awake.

"Nee...?" the Ignitemon groaned slightly.

"sssh." Minervamon sooshed. "It's time."

All around the cell block, the captive digimon- all formerly humans who had been unlucky enough to land in this cursed prison- began stirring. All together, there were fifteen of them in this block, with another ten elsewhere who they would free on the way out.

Sparrowmon took a deep breath, and waited for the the tell tale signs of the guards making their rounds for breakfast. _"Five."_ she mouthed as the watch counted down. _"Four."_

**THUD. THUD. THUD. THUD.**

And there was the distinctive marching of the Troopmon guards- Formerly human test subjects of this same facility, only cloned once perfected so many, many times that all they knew was that they were bred to serve those who ordered them.

_"Three." _And today, Sparrowmon thought with a frown. Today they would be listening to _her._

_"Two."_

The guards came into range...

**"Crash Boom." **she whispered.

She triggered her special attack- Something she'd been developing in secret to use for this exact moment for days now- and phased through the cell door walls as five distinct energy ghosts that then converged right in front the Troopmon.

"What the-" One began as she held up the watch's face for them both to see.

**"STOP!"**

**FLASH FORWARD TO PRESENT_ _ _|**

"When we broke out, we came out in the middle of that park." Merva explained. "Mummymon was arrested, and the park shut down for investigation."

"That's probably where SlashAngemon was infected with a shademon." Petsula shuddered as she wrapped her arms around her growing tummy. "And why the investigation was ended soon after that."

"Probably." Lucemon said as he put his hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "But beyond that...What could Zamielmon be doing there?"

"I know."

Everyone turned around in surprise as Ignitemon walked into the room.

"Iggy!" Sally began.

"You shouldn't be up!" Merva stood up.

"I know." The boy said. "But I have to tell you. I have to tell you before it's too late!"

**FLASH BACK_ _ _| THREE DAYS AGO_ _ _|**

The Shade-Ignitemon raised an eyebrow as Zamielmon pulled back a rusted door to reveal a stair case, leading down into the darkness. _**"And what's here?"**_he asked in the same warped tone of all Shademon-possessed citizens.

"A Dark secret that DarkKnightmon felt I was privileged enough to be let in on." Zamielmon began with a smirk. "A secret power source that was said to be used to manipulate the growth rate of Digimon and humans who were exposed to it- of course it wasn't without it's drawbacks, mutations ran rampant with it's use." he began laughing. "So if Xros Heart manages to get here past the others, I'm going to use this to power myself up and destroy them!"

_**"What power source?" **_the Shademon asked.

"A Sweet, tangy nectar called the "Why Virus." But personally." he laughed. "I like to call "Digi-Honey." An ironic name, don't you think?"

**FLASH FORWARD_ _ _|**

"Damn it!" Sally growled as she punched her gloved fist into a tree. "Damn it all to hell!"

This outburst drew everyone's attention to her.

"Sally?" Taiki began...

**FLASH BACK_ _ _| HEAVEN ZONE_ _ _| SEVERAL YEARS EARLIER_ _ _|**

"This, my little pretty..." Mummymon began as he held up a hypodermic needle filled with golden liquid up to show the frightened Sally Sparrow, currently strapped to an operating table in the middle of the mummy's lab. "This is what I like to call the "Why Virus." Hehe..." he snickered. "'Why' you ask?"

The dark haired girl shook her head as she closed her brown eyes. "no!"

"Well, it's called the "Why Virus" because it turns your DNA into something so wibbly wobbly and maliably wabialy that I can simply shape it into whatever I please!" He snickered and pointed the needle at her own hover board. "And that, my little bird, is going to be whatever comes out of fusing you to your own little _board! _That is why it's called the "Why Virus!" Because all I ask is..." And he took a breath as he leaned in closer to the poor, terrified girl. "Why? Not?"

**FLASH FORWARD_ _ _|**

She snarled after a moment of silence. "It's invasive and horrid and defiling. It messes with your DNA in ways that you only wish were science fiction." Sally took a deep breath before she turned to face the rest of them. "It's called the "Why Virus" because you ask "Why does this exist?" while it's messing with you." She clenched her hands into fists that shook with anger. "It's...It's..."

"It's okay." Nene hugged the girl suddenly. "We understand."

"Of all the things the Bagura army has up their sleeves..." Dorulumon began. "Why wait until now to pull this one?"

"It shouldn't even exist." Merva said suddenly. "Not any more."

"Why's that?" Taiki asked.

"We destroyed it all." Sally said with a frown. "Or so we thought."

**FLASH BACK_ _ _|**

Sirens blared through the compound as Minervamon and Sparrowmon lead a charge through the building to the central lab.

**"MADNESS MERRY-GO-ROUND!"**The snake girl spun around, wielding a sword that she had stolen off of a troopmon- it was hardly appropriate for her style of fighting, and it was already beginning to break under the strain of fighting, but it was good enough for the moment.

**"RANDOM LASER!"**The jet girl let loose a barrage of bullets and lasers, plowing into any enemy unfortunate enough to get in her way. Really. That mummy should have checked for hidden compartments in her board before fusing her to it.

The poor Troopmon had no clue what was happening to them.

* * *

After a few moments of dust settling, Minervamon and Sparrowmon barreled through the doors leading into the mummy's office.

"Here it is!" Minervamon said with a smile on her face, probably for the first and last time upon seeing this demonic room. "Finally!"

"Look for the virus source." Sparrowmon ordered. "We can't let it or any trace of it remain."

"Gotcha." The girl nodded, and then the two of them began searching the office for any traces of that evil virus.

"Do you think Jaspers can get them all out ok?" Sparrowmon asked after a few moments of silent searching filled with distant explosions and sirens.

"If he can't, Roxy'll certainly step up to the task." Merva replied as she pushed aside a hard cover book labeled "Sherlock Holmes."

"Heh, yeah. Go Roxy!" Sparrowmon said as she dismissed a folder noted "Pocket Sphere Miniaturize."

"But the _real_ question is can we escape after we finish up here?" Minervamon continued as she tossed aside some rather important looking documents labeled "D-5."

"Of course we can." Sparrowmon replied with a laugh as she over turned a note pad detailing a "Chimeramon" DNA structure to reveal some notes on a "Darkness Loader." "But the REAL real question is if we can destroy all of it!"

"What the hell is all of this stuff?" Minervamon growled in exasperation as she tossed aside a science book focused on "Quartz Crystals and their uses in Clocks."

"Whoever's employing Mummymon must have his own plans up his sleeves." Sparrowmon frowned as she started pulling books off of a bookshelf. "Look at half of these things, I don't get-" **CLICK**"-it?" she frowned even more as the book she just pulled out remained firmly in place despite being pulled out onto its corner edge.

Minervamon turned around to look at the digi-girl as the bookshelf began pulling backwards into the wall, forcing Sparrowmon to let go of the book. "Holy shit!"

"Inappropriate language is appropriate!" the younger girl said with wide eyes as the shelf then rotated inwards to reveal a hidden passageway. "it's a secret door!"

After a few moments, lights clicked on inside the room, revealing huge stores of vials of green and gold liquids, along with...

"Woah!" Minervamon gasped.

...A Massive store of weapons and armor, each with a picture on display of their intended owners.

Among them were a massive sword (large enough for a full adult woman) and shield that were designated for Minervamon, a set of laser blasters labeled for Sparrowmon, a small blue sword marked for Spadamon, and a set of katanas under a picture of Ignitemon.

"I hate to say it but the Mummy's got good taste in weapons." Minervamon said with awe as she examined 'her' new sword..

"Forget that!" Sparrowmon immediately began hovering towards one of the golden canisters. "Let's get to smashing and breaking!"

**FLASH FORWARD_ _ _|**

"I rigged the blasters that were supposed to go to me to over load." Sally explained. "We smashed all of the canisters and then ran for it."

"The explosion wasn't that much." Merva explained. "But it was enough to set that whole portion of the lab on fire."

"We thought that was the end of the Why Virus." Sally frowned.

* * *

Elsewhere...

_"I guess we were wrong."_

Zamielmon laughed and laughed as he stared at the one remaining vial of golden Why Virus- a vial that had been hidden within a fire-proof safe within that torched office, hidden behind another secret door.

* * *

**EYE CATCH!**

The camera zoomed into a disk with Sally standing side by side with Nene on top of Sally's Digimon form's back. The camera then pulled back to watch the disk flip over, revealing a golden outline of what appeared to be Sally (with mechanical butterfly wings on her back) standing on a Golden version of the Greek letter SIGMA while holding a massive cannon in front of her, aimed at some unseen target.

**EYE CATCH!**

* * *

MetalGureimon snarled as he circled the abandoned amusement park. "This place is a creepy as NeoVamdemon's guts."

"Heh." Shoutmon smirked as he stared down at the rotted Ferris wheel. "Got that right."

"We should be fine." Kiriha began as he looked over an unstable roller coaster. "Just so long as we don't try any of these rides."

"Amen to that." Shoutmon nodded, then brought up his Wrister to talk into it. "Omega to Delta, come in Delta."

_"This is Delta."_ Akari said from the other end. _"Are you in position Omega?"_

"This is Omega, we are in Position." Shoutmon replied.

_"Do we have to use radio lingo?" _Zenjirou asked, somewhat annoyed.

_"Yes, 'Salty Sea Sword', yes we do."_ Came Beelzebmon's amused reply. _"Dark Wing In position."_

"Very funny." MetalGureimon rolled his eyes, not that you could see it though his helmeted face.

* * *

"This is Team Drills." Taiki said into his Wrister. "We're in position."

_"Team Wing, in position."_ came Nene's voice.

_"Scythe-hammer ready for action!"_Starmon beamed.

"Let the show begin." Dorulumon quoted.

* * *

"This is Base, over." Lucemon said over the Wrister channel from the safety of the Deckerdramon Love temple. "We've got the shield up and preventing zone portal access, The door is locked."

Meanwhile, unnoticed by the Angel or anyone else in the room for that matter, ChuChumon scurried into the chamber, hiding among the shadows as he searched for his target- The Keys to The jail doors.

_"Roger that base. We'll proceed when ready."_ Taiki replied.

ChuChumon scowled as he darted across the room towards the slumbering Piximon who had the key ring attached to his belt. _'Why am I doing this again?'_ he scoffed. _'Oh right, I'm the only one small enough to slip through the bars!'_

* * *

Sparrowmon stared intently at the amusement park that had- at one time- been bustling with life. From this high up, she couldn't quite tell where their old exit was, probably long since sealed away, but even then... She hadn't really been paying attention to the wheres of every single thing at the time.

"Something bugging you?" Nene asked from her spot on the Digi-girl's back.

"Yeah..." Sparrowmon nodded. "Lots of memories."

"I see..."

"You've got it easy now, ya know?" Sparrowmon said after a moment. "You've got your brother here helping us, and we got Kotone back...Kind of...so it's like you're moving forward with your goals."

"If you're trying to say that you haven't accomplished anything." Nene countered. "Then you'd be lying. We've done a lot for you too. We have a way back to Earth once this war is done, and you've reunited with everyone that you-"

"I wasn't saying that!" Sparrowmon cut her off.

"Oh." Nene frowned. "Sorry."

"No, it's fine." She sighed. "I...I can see where you would get that idea, with the way I started with it."

"Um..."

"So let me try again, ok?"

"Ok." Nene nodded in agreement.

Sparrowmon took in a deep breath, then exhaled. "It just seems like it was so long ago that I was escaping this place- I found you, joined with Xros Heart- and yet...Here I am again."

"It's been a long road, hasn't it?" Nene mused as she looked up at the sky-blue sky- not a cloud in sight. "We both started out running away, but then we turned right around and started fighting back."

"Yup." Sparrowmon nodded with a distant smile on her face. "So long ago..."

Sadly, this ever so important flashback would have to wa-No. No! NO! Stop with the ripple dissolve! Stop it right NOW. I said it'll have to wait!

What? "Why?"

Look down.

Sparrowmon looked down... "Nene!" She gasped. "Look!"

The portion of the amusement park just directly underneath the Ferris Wheel was glowing with an odd red light...Almost as if it were being super heated.

"Team Wing to all!" Nene said into the Wrister. "Zamielmon is making his move!"

* * *

"Got it." Yuu nodded, then turned to CascadeStarmon. "Go for it!"

"Allllright!" The Star held his hands up and roared... **"CASCADE RECKONING!"**

* * *

The giant Spirograph appeared high over the abandoned amusement park...Just slightly below MetalGureimon's current altitude.

"You know..." he frowned. "I'd hate to see what would happen if someone went through one of these in reverse."

"Probably nothing." Shoutmon frowned. "But if they got sent somewhere...I'd hate to see what's getting hit with all these meteors."

* * *

And speaking of meteors...

The Portal flashed briefly before vanishing, sending the tiniest of meteors down towards the ground.

"Aaaand that's embarassin'." CascadeStarmon muttered as he watched the golf-ball sized rock fall harmlessly to the ground.

Then all hell broke loose.

* * *

The ground beneath the Ferris Wheel exploded upwards before it- and the Ferris Wheel itself- dissolved into data that was dragged downward into the form that was now super-heating everything-

Zamielmon.

The idiot had actually injected himself with the virus and then used his seldom-used Darkness Loader to Digi-Xros himself with the entire laboratory- And the structures above it.

"Well _this _can't be good." Akari muttered, from within the evolved DigiXros DeltAntylamon, as she watched a nearby (namely half a mile away) building get dragged into the ground.

The entire Land shook with the sudden unstable-ness of having a part of it being removed forcibly.

* * *

Elsewhere, within the Bagura Empire's Headquarters...

The Corrupted Code Crown Cracked ever so slightly.

* * *

"Damn." Dorulumon snarled. "Something tells me this is not going to end well..."

**"Tell me about it."** Hephaestus grimaced. **"Something is not right about all of this..."**

* * *

**"SUBURBAN RECKONING!"**

CascadeStarmon roared, letting loose a veritable wall of Spirograph portals into the sky, each of which began spitting out meteors in record time.

"Everyone!" Yuu said into his Wrister. "Take cover!"

* * *

Not that it wasn't a given already. After the first ride was destroyed, everyone who was taking part in this little operation was running for the hills now.

By the time the meteors began falling...Well...

There was still the danger of being hit by the shock waves, but actual SQUASHING by meteor impacts was near zero!

* * *

After a few moments of smaller meteors hitting the amusement park, reducing it all to rubble, CascadeStarmon tried his primary attack again.

**"CASCADE RECKONING!"**

THIS TIME- A moderately large meteor appeared out of an appropriately sized portal, heading down straight for the center of the abandoned park.

**K-THWAM!**

* * *

A mushroom cloud of rock, debris, metal and data flew into the air, with surprisingly little flame or radiation.

"WHOO!" Zenjirou pumped his fists into the air as random pieces of rubble fell back down to the earth. "Yeah! Now that's a finisher attack!"

"I gotta agree." Musyamon nodded. "That was quite an explosion."

"I don't like it." Marcus frowned. "It's too easy."

"Boss..." ShineGreymon began as the smoke began to clear. "I think you just jinxed us."

* * *

Indeed, right in the center of the impacted crater was a glowing bubble of sickly looking golden light.

**"Heheheh..."** it began laughing with a warped, overly twisted voice. **"HAHAHAHHAHAH!"**

* * *

"Damn it!" Sparrowmon snarled. "He used the virus!"

* * *

The sickly golden blob of energy and matter began growing, and reshaping itself, growing taller and taller and taller...

Until finally it began to return to a stable state of colors and shapes.

The 'it', as you might have guessed, was Zamilemon, and he was now taller than even NeoVamdemon had been after Xrossing with MetalGureimon. Heck, he was currently taller than Milleniumnmon- if only because of his ridiculous hat.

Also, he looked HORRIBLY disfigured, having random pieces of metal and building and ground sticking out or making up different parts of his body.

"What...The..." Kiriha's eyes widened in shock.

"Why do I get the feeling this isn't going to be easy?" Shoutmon frowned.

* * *

"If we had Ballistamon and GrandLocomon..." Dorulumon frowned. "But even G9 might not be enough to take this guy on."

"If we had Ballistamon period..." Taiki frowned.

* * *

**"SHOUTMON CHOU SHINKA!"**

**"METALGUREIMON CHOU SHINKA!"**

Zamielmon looked up as two blinding sources of pure golden light descended down upon him.

**"OMEGASHOUTMON!"**

**"ZEKEGUREIMON!"**

**"HEAVY METAL VULCAN!"**

**"NEEDLE MESA!"**

Twin beams of energy lanced down and slammed into Giant!Zamielmon's forehead, immediately followed by a giant record (not nearly as big as it would have been useful however) whirling down and slashing into his right shoulder.

Two explosions ensued, but caused relatively little damage, instead only serving as a distraction for...

**"RECORD SCRATCH!"**

...DeltAntylamon to spin into action, slashing into and through the giant Zamielmon's chest three times...

One would have expected the fight to be over the moment the purifying energies began to do their magic...

But, alas, Giant!Zamielmon just roared and the Scratch effects shattered, having had no effect either.

"What!"

That was everyone from Xros Heart.

Saying the exact same thing.

Because they were thinking the exact same thing.

**"CRASH BOOM!"**Sparrowmon swooped down from above using her doppelganger attack to cut through the Demonized Death General, while Nene hovered high up in the sky, eyes closed as she focused on doing..something that relied on Echidna's Lifey powers.

Sparrowmon's attack failed to even phase through Zamielmon, instead causing her to bounce off in multiple directions before reforming some ways away.

**"GLORIOUS BURST!"**ShineGreymon jumped into the fray next, hurling a giant sphere of fire at the GiantZamielmon.

Another harmless explosion.

And then the Death General smirked. **"Is that the best you've got?"**

**"CASCADE RECKONING!"**

Another meteor appeared through another portal...

But Zamielmon spun around and backhanded it through the portal with his tail's hand. **"Cause it's not Good Enough!"**

Dorulumon launched some long distance attacks while Beelzebmon swooped in from above, launching energy blasts from his cannon.

**"DORULU TORNADO!"**

**"DEATH THE CANNON!"**

The tornadoes were like specks of blue fluff, and the green bullets were like flakes of salt against the Giant's mutated form.

**"SAGITTARIUS ARROW!"**

Zamielmon finally attacked, summoning a giant arrow into one hand and then _throwing _it towards Dorulumon.

"NOT HAPPENING!" Taiki roared as he threw himself forward, summoning a drill arm to drill _into _the arrow that was approaching.

**K-THWAM!**

...Too bad the arrow was rigged to explode the moment it hit _anything._

"TAIKI!" Dorulumon yelped in surprise as the boy general went flying off into the distance.

**"CAST-SHADE BOOMERANG!"**CascadeStarmon let his boomerang shades fly, both of which targeted Zamielmon's legs and continually battered against them for as long as they could manage.

**"Oh Come on!"** Zamielmon laughed. **"This is embarrassing! Not two hours ago you had me running but now you can't even put a scratch on-"**

**"RECORD SCRATCH!"**DeltAntylamon launched into another attempt at her signature attack.

**"PATHETIC!"**Zamielmon slapped her out of the sky before she could get anywhere close.

**"RAHHH!"**Typheus roared as he threw a massive whirlwind at the Death General.

And then Echidna struck as well, throwing her hands forward with her eyes glowing bright pink, she roared one simple command: _**'BIFURCATION!'**_

The air strike hit GiantZamielmon and then cut through him, causing his body to split into two after images, one red and one blue- Perfectly suited to match up with CascadeStarmon's shades.

An explosion occurred as the two types of energies collided and canceled each other out.

And then a mutation-free Zamielmon, now shrunken down to half of his previous size, fell down towards the ground. "OW!"

"What the hell did you just do?" DeltAntylamon asked as she hovered up close to the Denizen of Life.

"We separated his living DNA from the world Data." Nene explained. "That should give us an edge now!"

"It took you that long to do that though?" OmegaShoutmon pried as he joined them.

**"It's something that shouldn't have even been possible to begin with." **Echidna rationalized. **"But even then, I think we were only able to pull it off because his DNA is still malleable due to the Virus he injected himself with. A second more and I don't think we would have been able to pull it off."**

"That's a terrifying thought." ZekeGureimon muttered.

"ENOUGH CHIT-CHAT!" Zamielmon snarled as he summoned more arrows to throw. "It's time for me to put an end to this!" he threw them upwards. **"FLAMING ARROWHEAD!"**

**"I'VE HAD ABOUT ENOUGH OF YOU!"**Typheus roared as he threw an air shield in the arrows path to block them.

"Hey! Arrows are designed to _cut_ through the air, doofus." Zamielmon smirked.

**KTHWAM!**

* * *

Sally's eyes fluttered open as she pushed herself up off of the ground. "Ow...ow...ow..." she grimaced upon seeing a nasty cut along one of her arms.. "That hurt."

An explosion in the distance made her look up. "Shit. That's..." Shoutmon De-Xros had been introduced to the fight now, and he was having just about as much luck as anyone with the still super-powered Zamielmon. "That cheating bastard!" She breathed.

The "Why Virus" was dangerously stupid. It allowed for DNA to be freely manipulated by those who had the tools for a limited period of time. Zamielmon had used it, apparently, along with his Darkness Loader. Somehow this made him grow super tall. Although, she noted, he seemed to now be lacking the park mutations and seemed to be moderately smaller now, though still too big for her liking.

"That cheating bastard!" she repeated for emphasis. "That virus is nothing but a god damned cheat code!"

As you might be able to tell, Sally Sparrow was NOT happy about this turn of events.

"Okay...Think..." she took a breath. "First things first." a glance around. "Where's my hoverboard?"

After a few moments, she finally spotted it, wedged into a tree's upper branches.

"Wow." she said flatly. "No way I'm getting that down."

After a few moments of staring she walked over and gave the tree's trunk a kick.

There was a rustle...

The board tipped slightly...

**THUNK.**

And then fell backwards onto a branch on the other side of the tree.

Sally scowled, then walked around to the other side of the tree.

"Oh hi."

She looked down to see Taiki leaning back against the tree. "hi."

"How're you holding up?" he asked with only one eye part-way open.

"Been better." She replied, putting her hands on her hips as she looked up into the tree. "Board's stuck in a tree, but fine other that that and a sore back."

"Same." he paused. "on the back thing, I mean."

"Ah." She nodded slightly, but kept staring up at the board stuck in the tree. "So what do you think?" she asked after a moment.

"Zamielmon?" he asked back.

"yeah." she nodded.

"I think if we hit him with enough energy at once we'd be able to put a scratch on him at least." he mused. "If we did that enough times we might be able to kill him."

"Hmm..." she turned to face him. "Taiki? Do remember how we found him in the first place?"

* * *

Meanwhile, it seems the rest of Xros Heart had already come up with that first 'attack all at once' idea.

**"VICTORIZE BANKING!"**

Shoutmon De-Xros let loose a blast of v-lasers towards Zamielmon, who was struggling to shield himself from the near constant onslaught of energy from multiple fronts. "DAMN IT! Stop doing that!"

"Keep pouring it on!" Beelzebmon ordered as he let loose energy blasts of his own. **"DEATH THE CANNON!"**

**"DELTA WAVE SPIN!"** DeltAntylamon let loose another spinning triangle of energy and then re-positioned herself to launch another. **"DELTA WAVE SPIN!"**

**"GLORIOUS BURST!"**ShineGreymon: Burst Mode roared as he funneled a wave of fire out of his burning flame sword.

**"DEMON HUNTER!"** From below, Yuu swung Corone's scythe form multiple times, launching energy bursts of varying wavelengths at Zamielmon, hoping to cause some sort of damage with one of them.

**"KIRISUTE GOMEN!"**Musyamon was getting in on the action as well, throwing energy slashes with his sword at every opportunity.

Meanwhile, Kiriha, Typheus, and Dorulumon were struggling to keep Zamielmon from moving in any horizontal direction by keeping his feet in place with vacuum making tornadoes. "We've got enough to hold him still...!" Kiriha grumbled. "But not enough to cause any damage!"

**"If Starmon had any long lasting energy attacks," **Typheus added, **"we'd have this nailed already!"  
**

"We'll just have to hope that Sparrowmon or Taiki will get back soon." Dorurlumon said as he set his jaw into a grimace. "I don't know how much longer we'll be able to hold him still like this!"

Speaking of the dynamic duo...

**"CRASH BOOM!"**

Suddenly, Sparrowmon exploded out through the nearby line of trees, up and into Zamielmon's chest, splitting apart into different mirages that sliced and diced through the over sized Death General multiple times.

Finally, an explosion worthy of all the energy put into it occurred, throwing dirt and debris everywhere.

"YEAH!" CascadeStarmon threw a fist into the air. "Did we get him?"

For a few precious moments, everyone waited with baited breath as the smoke began to fade away.

The first height mark passed away just fine...

The second height mark was gone too!

...Then, after more precious moments of waiting for the dust to settle...

Zameilmon still remained.

Still massively tall compared to his ORIGINAL size, but...Now he was cut down in half from his previous size!

"DAMN IT!" he roared. "STOP CUTTING ME DOWN!"

**"Wh-You are **_**KIDDING**_** me!"** Echidna said with much exasperation. **"Did he just survive being hit with over six attacks at once! That has got to be the dumbest thing that I-!"**

"Woah woah woah woah WOAH!" Nene cut her off by pointing at the Death General. "Look!"

**"...What ! ?"**

"Woah." Dorulumon's eyes widened.

"No way!" DeltAntylamon gasped.

"Hahah!" Sparrowmon was laughing. "It works!"

"Finally!" Shoutmon De-Xros grinned.

"YEAH!" Marcus and ShineGreymon both cheered.

"What's everyone looking at-?" Zameilmon asked as he looked himself over...

And realized that all of the smoke from before (Only now finally gone in its entirety) had been covering up his legs up to his knees, which were now missing his pants...and skin...and bones...and...well...

The only thing that was actually there anymore were sickly green, transparent outlines of the wire-frame mesh that would have made up his body had he been from a certain Southern Quadrant of a certain Digital World which was neither here nor there.

"WHAT THE HELL!" he gasped as the damage began to spread upwards. "What did you do to me!" he pointed at the sparrow girl.

"Not me!" she giggled as she pointed down at the edge of the crater. "Look down."

Everyone did such...

To see Taiki holding his arms up over his head, having transformed and combined them into some sort of machine that was pulsing out waves of energy- Electromagnetic to be precise- Calibrated specifically to Zamielmon's data structure.

**"You can thank my sister for providing your DNA pattern, by the way."** Hephaestus smirked. **"We wouldn't have found you without it, and- ironically- now we wouldn't be able to delete you piece by piece either!"**

"Nene!" Sparrowmon called over to the girl. "NOW!"

_*Cue Happily Ever After (Gurren Lagann insert song)*_

"What?" The general blinked.

With a roll of her eyes, Sparrowmon replied: "Chou-Shinka!"

"Oh!" Nene blinked, then began to smile as she pulled out her Xros Loader. "Right!"

With a shared smile between the duo, the Greek letter Sigma flashed onto the screen of the Digivice.

**"SPARROWMON!"** Nene held the Xros Loader high up. **"TIME BURST!"**

There was a spiraling burst of bright green/golden energy that spiraled out and surrounded Sparrowmon as she yelled the magic words: **"SPARROWMON CHOU-SHINKA!"**

Her wings and arms suddenly collapsed into her body as her skin turned a chrome-gold color and hardened into a sharp metallic form as her internal workings shaped into a plasma engine. Then, four blade like wings shot out of the bottom of the engine as cloth straps and metallic armor shot out and formed around some-unseen form in random places.

There was a burst of light, and suddenly a rich, honey golden plasma filled into the shape of a body within those armor and cloth pieces. Long golden hair shot out from her head and whipped around before suddenly being cut short by a set of swimming goggles forming out of thin air around eyes that had yet to open.

_Kimi ni au mae no_

With a swoop and dive, the new Digimon let loose a roar of her new name: **"SIGMA ARROWMON!"**

_Jibun wo wasureta mitai ni_

"ZAMIELMON!" SigmaArrowmon leveled one of her clawed gauntlets at the General. "I think it's time you hit the scrap pile!"

_Kimi ga ita koro no kioku wo wasurerareta nara_

"Eh?" He took a step back in shock.

_Donna ni ii darou_

**"PLASMA ROULETTE!"**And then the jet engine let loose a burst of green light that sent SigmaArrowmon flying high into the sky, where she then began spinning rapidly, clawed gauntlets held above her head as she then dived down towards the Death-General.

_Kazoekirenai hoshikuzu no naka _

"NO!" Zamielmon tried to move away, but, alas, he was too slow.

_Dokoka de sotto mimamotte kureteru hikari wo_

With all that rapid spinning, SigmaArrowmon summoned an aura of a drill around her as she drilled forward through the air...

_Bokura ha ima mo koko de sagashiteru_

**KTHWAM!**

The flying digimon smashed into Zamielmon and forced all of that energy into an explosion right at the point of contact, flinging the Death General into the far wall of the crater that had once been an amusement park, while SigmaArrowmon simply rebounded away from the explosion using it as momentum to fly higher than before.

"NOW!" she roared.

"RIGHT!" The other digimon nodded, then jumped in to action.

_Shiawase ha itsudatte ushinatte hajimete_

**"TRIDENT JUST FANG!"**Shoutmon De-Xros swung his dual sword arm, launching a burst of red and blue energy at Zamielmon.

**"DELTA WAVE SPIN!" **DeltAntylamon let loose a wave of spinning delta waves.

_Shiawase to kidzuku chiisa na fukou_

**"CAST-SHADE BOOMERANG!"**CascadeStarmon flung his shades.

**"DEATH THE CANNON!"** Beelzebmon fired his cannon.

_Ima datta kitto mada ma ni au hazu dakara_

**"BURST SHIELD!"**ShineGreymon Burst Mode hurled his burning flame shield like a Frisbee.

**"KIRISUTE GOMEN!"**Musyamon swung his sword down, letting loose a burst of white light at his target.

_Negai ha tatta hitotsu_

**THU-WAM!**

Another massive explosion that flung the General flying yet again.

_Kokyuu to onaji kazu dake naita sono ato ni_

And then SigmaArrowmon aimed her clawed gauntlets at Zamielmon, and smirked as the upper halves, containing the claws, folded down to reveal two sets of blaster mouths. **"SIGMA BARRAGE!"**

Bursts of energy shot out of the muzzles of the blasters, flying straight towards their target as the bursts turned into arrows mid flight.

_Machiuketeta no ha knono saki eien ni tsudzuku_

Before Zamielmon could even hit the ground from being flung the last time, he was pelted with dozens of arrows that exploded on impact- ironic, considering his own use of them before. "GAHHH!"

_Kimi nashi no sekai_

"Keep the pressure on!" SigmaArrowmon ordered as she reached back with one hand to press a button on the nose of her jet engine (which then detached from the wing assembly and sprouted two control arms out of the side) while she reached back with the other to grab one of those control arms. "I need to charge for this next attack!

_Hayunen tattemo ienai kizu to ienai kotoba Sore dake wo michishirube ni shite_

"Right!" Nods all around as she hefted the engine/cannon over her head and leveled it straight at Zamielmon.

_Bokura ha ima mo koko de ikite iru_

**"VICTORIZE BANKING!" **De-Xros Roared.

_Shiawase ha itsudatte ushinatte hajimete_

**"TREASURE AX!"** DeltAntylamon threw her bunny-blade axes.

**"DEATH THE CANNON!"** Beelzebmon launched more bursts.

_Shiawase to kidzuku chiisa na fukou_

**"DORULU TORNADO!"**Dorulumon spun his drills to make as many tornadoes as he could to supplement Typheus's own barrage of air strikes.

_Ima datte kitto mada ma ni au hazu dakara_

Poor Zamielmon just couldn't catch a break- these attacks kept on coming, and he couldn't do a thing to stop the already-up-to-his-hips deletion.

**KA-BAM**

_Negai ha tatta hitotsu_

Meanwhile, up above, the cannon/engine mouth swirled with green energy as it charged up for an attack it really was NOT made for, despite being made to do such a thing. Lines of green energy zig-zagged around the structure, shaping power conduits and electrical circuits.

_'So you like arrows, huh? Well, let's see how well you like this one!'_ SigmaArrowmon smirked as the targeting system finally came online. **"GIGA ARROW DRILL!"**she roared as she pulled the triggers.

_Shiawase ha itsudatte ushinatte hajimete_

There was a roar as a massive burst of green energy, in the shape of a drill-tipped arrow, launched out of the engine/cannon's mouth. Not once. Not Twice.

THRICE.

**BAM! BAM! BAM!**

_Shiawase to kidzuku sasayaka na koto_

At this loud noise, Xros Heart took it as their cue to scatter as three massive drill-arrows flew through the air towards the Hunter-General.

_Shiawase ha itsudatte nakushite hajimete_

Zamielmon could only look up with a groan as his death came to face him head on. "Why?" he asked quietly.

_Shiwase to kidzuku taisetsu na koto_

**BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!**

Thrice in succession, the arrows hit, drilled through, and utterly vaporized Zamielmon's digi-core.

_Ima datte kitto mada ma ni au hazu dakara_

**KTH**_**WHAM!**_

A final, FINAL explosion signaled the end of Zamielmon's life.

_Negai ha tatta hitotsu Dokomademo oikakeru yo_

And as the smoke settled in this last crater, everyone just sighed at the end of one _tough _battle.

"Let's not do _that_ again." Shoutmon De-Xros muttered.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Dinner time!" Gargoylemon whistled nonchalantly as he strolled down the cell block to the cell where Kotone and Tsuwamon were being held- A Plate full of two bowls full of Digi-noir held in his hands. "Hope you're hun-" He stopped at the sight of the cell door being wide open, and the two prisoners nowhere to be seen. "-gry."

He stared for a moment, then blinked his non-existent eyes, and finally...

* * *

_"PRISON BREAK!" _his cry of horror could be heard all over Honey Land.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

"DIGIMON INTRODUCTION CORNER!" the Monitamon cried out as they introduced their next episode.

"Today we're introducing SigmaArrowmon!" Aradia said with a bright smile on her monitor as she pointed at a still shot of said Digimon. "A Sparrowmon whose body moved so fast its body became liquid data! It uses restraining trans-plastics to hold its data in place and uses the powerful Plasma Engine to achieve even faster speeds than it could as Sparrowmon!"

"Her finisher attack is the "Giga Arrow Drill," Which takes several moments to charge and is considered to be her _'certain kill' _move due to the massive drills attached to the heads of the arrows the cannon engine fires!" Sollux explained. "Her other attacks are the Plasma Roulette, in which she spins at incredible speeds and launches an aura of a drill arrowhead at her target, and the Sigma Barrage, in which she launches a barrage of energy arrows at her target!"

"Her name is a pun off of Sparrowmon." Eridan explained as he pulled a Magnetic letter P off of the name Sparrowmon, currently spelled out on a refrigerator door. "Turning it into 'S-Arrowmon,' and then further more corrupting the S into the greek letter Sigma!" he swapped the S for a side-ways W. "Simple, Huh?"

"Oh Eri." Aradia said sweetly from behind him.

"Yes?" He turned around...

**SPLAT.**

She threw a cream pie into his monitor.

"Okay." He muttered through the cream. "I deserved that."

* * *

NEXT TIME!

"Finally! We reach the next land!"

"Cyber Land: Home of Splashmon!"

"Wait? Hangyomon!"

"Yup! That's me!"

"Hi!"

"Woah! Who's that?"

"Guys, this is Ruka! Ruka, meet the guys!"

"Hi!"

"Is that all she says?"

"Hi!"

"No! She says other stuff!"

"Next time, Digimon Xros Wars: Cyber Land! The Empty world of Splashmon!"

"See! I told you she said other things!"

"...Good grief."

* * *

**A.N.: WHOO! FLASH BACK TIME GO GO GO GO GO! Finally some resolution on Sparrowmon's ongoing character arc. We got to see the break out, and some cryptic hints of the future (Come on, DarkKnightmon. 'Sherlock Holmes'? Really? THAT is your big plan?) along with some already fulfilled past-shadowing. (Chimeramon and the Dorkness Roader.) And beyond that...IDK.**

**Basically, this long and involved fight with Zamielmon was to show that, well... You can't solve ALL of them by Denizen Might alone. Also, since it wasn't mentioned in story yet, I'll just take now to point out that SigmaArrowmon's finisher attack was calibrated to Zamielmon's Data Code/DNA structure/Whatever-plot-coupon-it-runs-on. Anyways. Yeah. That's the end of one LONG arc, for this story's standards. Arc fatigue maybe? More like author fatigue. -_-; ANYWAYS. Now we're cooking with petrol! Got Only... Four Lands Left...Oh god...And then the Demon's nest arc that I don't think I actually watched due to shenanigans? ...Strap in folks...This is going to be a BUMPY ride.**

**_DTC**


	40. Cyber Land! Splashmon's empty city!

Storm clouds had gathered over Honey Land as the Amano siblings stood outside the open cell door along side Corone, Sally, Taiki and Kiriha.

Nobody said a word as Yuu stepped into the cell and reached down for the unlocked hand-cuffs.

Thunder rolled across the Land, and Lightning from outside reflected into the room, casting shadows over everything, including the message etched into the ground that had been hidden underneath the cuffs.

"Cyber."

After a few moments of more silence...

"DAMN IT!"

...The boy hurled the cuffs across the room and against the wall.

The distant 'clang' sound made echoed even louder with another flash of lightning followed immediately by a clap of thunder.

* * *

Kotone looked over the railing of the carrier Whamon's deck at the diminishing sphere that was Honey Land. _'It's not time yet. Almost. But not yet.'_ she thought with a frown. _'But for what is it almost time _for_...?'_

"Well." DarkKnightmon said as exited the bridge, having set the course for Cyber Land. "I certainly do not want to run into Xros Heart again, especially after they've developed wave-locking techniques to dispatch Zamielmon."

Tsuwamon said nothing, merely diverting his eyes away Kotone for a split second to peer at their 'leader.'

"I'm surprised they've managed to get this far." DarkKnightmon rambled, mostly for his own benefit than his companions. "Dorbickmon? Sure, he was egotistical and failed to take them seriously, but he was the top of his class at masterminding Digi-Xrosses. To think that an unxrossed Digimon could beat him when Digi-Xrossing has been Xros Hearts forte...?"

**"Pride knows no bounds when it is fueled by love."** Cetus said instinctively, then blinked at her own words. _**'Where did that come from?'**_

"NeoVamdemon was ultimately undone by his recent starvation." The Knight continued. "But when he Xrossed with one of their own...? Creating a Digi-Xros _within_ a Digi-Xros to undo _that very Digi-Xros?_" he seemed utterly flabbergasted. "How is it that they excel at undoing the very things that their opponents do?"

"Luck?" Tsuwamon ventured. "Or perhaps fate, if you believe in such things."

"I don't." DarkKnightmon closed his eyes. "The future is not set in stone. History can be re-written by the victors. And I will ensure that Xros Heart dies before this week is out!"

Oh DorkKnight...

If only if only, the woodpecker sighed.

* * *

_*Cue New World (TWILL) TV Size*_

* * *

_*cue Title Theme*_

**"Cyber Land! The Empty world of Splashmon!"**

* * *

**CYBER LAND_ _ _| A SHORT RIDE LATER_ _ _|**

There was a small burst of light, and when it faded there stood Xros Heart, freshly emerged from the transport tunnels into the middle of a dark and damp alley way.

"I swear." Shoutmon grumbled as he looked around. "If we aren't falling head first towards the ground every two portals, we're landing in some sort of alley way or off in the middle of nowhere."

"Well." Dorulumon began. "Looking at it from a certain perspective, we weren't going here on our own. Just following a path laid out for us."

"A trail of bread crumbs." Terezie giggled. "Well, more like a trail of floating water globs, but the practice holds true."

"What really gets me is why Cetus would escape only to leave a trail behind." Dorulumon frowned. "It doesn't follow."

"We would have gone down the other path if we she didn't leave the trail behind." Taiki mused. "Who knows what land _that _would have taken us to."

"While that's a disturbing thought." Kiriha said as he walked to the alley way's nearest exit. "An even more disturbing one is what land we _did _go to."

* * *

They were in a city.

Super modern, with crisp, sharp lines and curving, sprawling architecture...

...And it was absolutely quiet.

Not a sound could be heard from anything living, only vague artificial sounds that sounded like they would run on through the end of time itself. Distant sounds of leaky pipes and dripping water could be heard through the ambient noise of echoing sounds of machinery and electronics.

Not a living soul was around for miles.

* * *

"Eerie." Akari frowned as they walked down the streets. "It's so much like what we saw back on earth."

"Yeah." Taiki nodded as he stared at an empty shop window. "The only thing that could possibly be worse is if this is if-"

"Don't say it." Marcus held up a hand. "If you say it, it'll happen. Trust me on this. It happens _**way **_too often for my liking."

"I've got to agree with him here, Taiki." Dorulumon nodded. "Every time one of us says something like "It could be worse," somehow things end up becoming worse."

"TV Tropes!" Yuu commented suddenly. "It's called 'tempting fate!'"

"I think I get the-" And then the goggle wearing boy stopped in his tracks as the sound of static filled the air.

"Well, I guess _someone_ had to say it." Marcus frowned.

**"Keep your guards up." **Hephaestus ordered.

Everyone tensed up...

And then suddenly the sky flared and warped as the buildings changed from slick and sleek and crisp to more human, bulky, and angular... then the sky returned to normal- A dark, bright night sky.

They were now back on earth- in the middle of a street- Dead of night, with no-body around for miles...

And just like Cyber land, it was quiet. Not a soul to be heard. But this time, there was no power being fed through the buildings or street lights.

And it was Hot.

"What the hell!" Shoutmon gasped as he stumbled backwards from the heat that suddenly overcame them.

"Alright, who messed with the thermostat?" Yuu frowned.

Everyone glanced around at the world they had been dumped into.

"Earth." Taiki mused as he spotted a street sign. "Shinjuku district if I remember my street signs right."

"Why did we get dumped here of all places?" Dorulumon frowned.

**"I...?"** Echidna frowned. **"Something doesn't feel right."**

"Boss...!" Agumon snarled suddenly as his eyes started to tremble. "I smell something bad!"

"I know." The older man narrowed his eyes as he, too felt that odd-ness. "Why is it familiar?"

All around, the oppressive heat was filled with a dread. A feeling of oppressiveness and death and despair. A sense of foreboding. A warning to run, but also a warning...

That you couldn't escape.

"Hey!" Lopmon pointed upwards suddenly. "Look!"

There was a distant green glow forming in the sky.

"Is it an aurora?" Akari asked.

"No..." Marcus frowned. "I don't think so."

The green glow began to solidify, and somewhat expand a bit. It was branching out, like branches of a tree...

But as the glow grew brighter, it...began to look more like miles of green energy.

Just...

Branching out through the sky.

"What the hell is that!" Kiriha asked, eyes widening in horror.

**"I don't know."**Hephaestus scowled as...

The world transitioned back to Cyber Land with a single -blip- of static...

"HALT!"

...Right in front of a patrol of Sealsdramon.

* * *

When Xros Heart had originally arrived in Cyber Land, DarkKnightmon and his two escapees had arrived three hours ahead of them...

* * *

"DarkKnightmon!" Splashmon, the Water Waves of Wednesday, said with glee as he welcomed the 'Mon into his Land from the Whamon's docking port with wide open arms. "What a surprise!"

"Splashmon." DarkKnightmon nodded in greeting. "It's good to see you."

"Indeed Indeed!" Splashmon was a humanoid digimon, more human that the other Death Generals at least. He simply looked _fabulous_ with his _marvelously_ **large, Overly-long, and wavey **blue hair, and _absolutely_ _stunning_ in his **way-overly-zippered **track suit.

And yes, that last sentence was his own thoughts about himself exactly, only with italic emphasis his, and bold emphasis mine.

"So what brings you to Cyber Land?" Splashmon asked as he clapped his hands together and tilted his head slightly to the side.

Kotone, Tsuwamon, and even Chuchumon shared uneasy glances with each other- All three of them thinking: _"Is this guy for real?"_

Sadly, the answer was Yes. Yes he was.

"Sadly, Splashmon." DarkKnightmon began. "It is fleeing for higher grounds. We have a head start on Xros Heart by an unknown period of time, and we are hoping to reach the Demon's Nest before they can-"

"SIR!" A Sealsdramon cried out as he ran up, holding a radio in hand. "We've just apprehended Xros Heart in the middle of down town!"

Sadly, we couldn't hear what the Death General's reply was over the sound of DarkKnightmon's jaw hitting the ground.

* * *

That is to say, when Xros Heart was time-stormed back to Cyber land, it was three hours earlier than when they had originally arrived.

* * *

The Sealsdramon were unnerved as they marched Xros Heart up into the Prison Transport Whamon's cargo bay. They just wouldn't shut up!

"So if that was another universe..." Taiki was saying. "And not ours in the future, could those energy mile things been a part of the storms?"

"Could be." Dorulumon nodded. "When we last spoke with that Rythm girl, didn't she mention something about tendrils of energy, or am I just miss-remembering things?"

"Considering how unstable time is right now." Marcus theorized as he ran a hand through his hair. "I wouldn't be surprised if things are progressing further and re-writing our own histories as we live through the events that ARE changing them."

"So, say..." Cutemon asked from his seat on Dorulumon's back. "We could suddenly remember setting up a code word in case of emergencies that we would only have ever needed in certain circumstances?"

Everyone turned to look at the bunny as if he'd grown a second head.

"Yeah." Marcus said distantly. "Something like that."

The Sealsdramon shared uneasy glances with each other. What the HELL were these guys going on about? Was it some sort of intimidation tactic? Somehow teleport into the middle of their patrol, get arrested, and then unnerve them with bouts of nonsensical-timey-wimey-relativity-shmellativity-dimensioney-wensioney-wibbly-wobbly-spacey-wacey stuff?

...If it was. That was a SCARY kind of Intimidation.

* * *

The Sealsdramon had no problem getting Xros Heart into the cage inside the cargo bay of their Massive Prison Transport Whamon.

Why?

They had a friend among the prisoners already inside the cage/cargo bay: Hangyomon.

But the fact that he was going to appear was never exactly breaking news to anyone.

I mean, come on! He was in the episode-trailer for crying out loud.

"Guys!" he waved at them and stood up straight from his seat on the floor when he saw them. "Boy am I glad to see you!"

"Hangyomon?" Dorulumon blinked. There was something off about the fish... Oh. "When did you get an eye patch?"

The scuba diver grimaced as he reached his left hand up to touch said eye patch over his left eye. "I'd...Rather not talk about that."

"Fair enough." Dorulumon nodded.

* * *

There was a shake, and a tremble, and then the Whamon began to lift off of the ground, floating ever higher into the sky, gaining altitude by the second. The pilot Sealsdramon at the controls whistled nonchalantly, not even noticing the static cloud some several miles away, directly in the path he was about to fly the Whamon through.

* * *

"Guys, this is Ruka." Hangyomon gestured towards a girl with poofy, purple-ish hair, dressed in the standard dress code for humans in Cyber Land: A frilly blue dress with _**absolutely **_way too many zippers. (Yes. Even the men had to wear them too. Splashmon was the only one who had a men's version of the uniform.) "Ruka, it is my pleasure to introduce you to Xros Heart."

"Hi!" She waved with her blue eyes closed and a smile gracing her face. "It's great to meet you all!"

"So yeah." The fisherman grinned. "What have you guys been up to?"

"Um..." Taiki blinked at the care-free attitude everyone in the cell had. "Not a lot?"

"Ah, yeah. One of those days." Hangyomon nodded. "I hear ya."

* * *

"Taiki." Dorulumon began at a whisper, having taken the boy across the hold to a relatively empty corner. "I get the feeling that something weird is going on here."

"Yeah." Taiki nodded. "There's something off about everyone."

Some Gomamon were lounging around singing their heads off, a group of Geckomon were playing rock paper scissors, a couple of kids were giggling to themselves about some in-joke...

It was downright creepifying.

Even this...Ruka girl was smiling way too much to have done anything wrong...

"I get that feeling too." Beelzebmon said as he suddenly reloaded. "This place isn't right."

**"So the question is."** Hephaestus began. **"What do we do about it?"**

* * *

"So where are we going?" Akari asked Hangyomon. "This is a prison ship, isn't it?"

Everyone from Cyber Land laughed at this, and then returned to what they were doing before without a moment's pause.

"no way!" Hangyomon grinned...again. "We're being taken to the amusement park!"

Sparrowmon and Mervamon shoved their way out of Nene's Xros Loader at this. "NO MORE AMUSEMENT PARKS!" they yelled in harmony.

Hangyomon looked taken back by this. "Um...Why not?"

"That'll have to wait for later." Shoutmon waved his hands in a dismissing motion as Beelzebmon and Taiki rushed over to try to keep the two weapon-digimon from tearing the inside of the Whamon apart. "It's a bit of a long story."

"We've got time!" Ruka said with a grin.

"Um...No really..." Shoutmon grimaced as a hissing sound began to fill the Whamon. Static Hissing.

Again.

"Damn it." He grimaced as...

**BLIP.**

The world around him vanished, dumping him somewhere back on earth...

Only... He wasn't all there. Parts of buildings were dissolved away into static, and the sky was flickering between red and green colors.

"Well this is just great." Shoutmon frowned.

* * *

**EYE CATCH!**

The camera zoomed onto the right side of a disk, showing Shoutmon in his Digimon form, then panned over to the left side, showing him in his Human form.

The camera pulled out and the disk flipped over, revealing an red cut out of what looked like Shoutmon holding a sword and a shield, with the Greek letter "OMEGA" behind him.

**EYE CATCH!**

* * *

Shoutmon whistled as he strolled down the empty streets. "These storms are getting weirder and weirder..."

He paused as...he saw himself standing not too far away, just staring around and looking confused. "Huh." he blinked.

_"What the hell?"_ The other him blinked as well, looking about madly. _"Where am I?"_

For some reason, Shoutmon was getting quite a bit of de ja vu off of those lines... "OH!" he snapped his fingers. "That's right!" The other Shoutmon looked over at him...Or rather...Behind him.

There was an older looking (By a few years) Taiki and Sally walking side by side, holding hands, as they chatted about something obscured by static.

_'This is when I was thrown out of Shinobi Zone!'_ Shoutmon mentally slapped himself. _'That other me is past me! Hah! How about that!' _Going by what he remembered about this moment, he just stood there and looked around nonchalantly.

...But as the other two walked closer to him, Shoutmon began to hear what they were talking about. Something he'd missed the first time around.

_"-with Calliope if it's a girl!" _Future Sally was saying.

"Wait." Shoutmon blinked, then turned to look at them. "What?"

_"Hm, I think that's fine,"_ Future Taiki was saying. _"but the question is will th-?"_

And then the conversation distorted into static again, and the duo began to fade away as well, but not before the crucial moment of having Future Sally giggle, then lean over and kiss Taiki on the cheek.

"WHAT." Past him stared at the sight.

"Enough Public displays already." Shoutmon muttered, just loud enough for past-him to hear, before...

* * *

Cyber Land flashed back into existence around him. "Well _that _was a waste of time."

Then he looked down as he realized...

The storm had teleported him high up into the air, just above the Whamon's upper decks.

"Oh Crap in a-" He managed just before gravity realized that something was amiss...

And he fell.

* * *

The Sealsdramon piloting the Whamon transport whistled to himself a slightly different tune (having finished the last one) as he guided the massive whale through the air...

Then he stopped his merry tune as a sound faded into his hearing range.

"What the...?"

He strained his ears a bit, and leaned closer to the nearby windshield...

_"...haaaaaaaAAAAATTTTT!"_

**SLAM!**

Then a bright red meteorite smashed into the windshield from above, firmly lodging itself there with an immediately made spider web of cracks.

"AAAAAHHH!" The Sealsdramon jumped back in horror as he stared at the little red dragon that literally had fallen head first into his flight path. "What! The! Hell!"

Shoutmon groaned, then opened an eye. "Dammit." he grumbled as he saw the Sealsdramon inside.

"W-Who the hell are you!" The Sealsdramon stammered.

"Me?" Shoutmon scoffed as he pushed himself up off of the windshield. "I don't have the time to explain. Just passing through, really."

The Sealsdramon reached for the radio on his belt. "I-!"

"Wouldn't do that if I were you." Shoutmon smirked as he noticed his necklace's glowing reflection in the cracked glass.

"I'll-!"

**"CHOU SHINKA!"** he roared as he pulled his right fist back. **"OMEGA...!"** The Poor Sealsdramon had no idea what was happening as Shoutmon's fist smashed through the glass and transformed into a massive cannon in the process. **"SHOUTMON!"**

The Sealsdramon gulped as the next three words left the still evolving Digimon's mouth:

**"HEAVY METAL VULCAN!"**

* * *

It was at precisely this moment that Shoutmon had originally vanished from the prison hold/cargo bay, just for reference.

And before Akari could even begin to form an adjective of surprise, an explosion rocked the whole Whamon.

"What the hell was that?" Dorulumon frowned.

"Shoutmon." Akari just sighed knowingly.

"But wasn't he just-?" Hangyomon blinked as he suddenly processed the fact that Shoutmon had vanished before his eyes not a second before. "Oh."

* * *

"In retrospect." OmegaShoutmon stared at the smoking pile of metal that had once been the Pilot Sealsdramon. "I probably should have seen this plot twist coming." he shrugged, then transformed his cannon arm into its sword form. "Oh Well!"

* * *

The five Sealsdramon on the other side of the bridge door were staring at it in absolute horror. (Now there were seven of them.) They had **HEARD** that explosion, along with _feeling _the darned thing.

(Ten)

Was this another of Xros Heart's intimidation tactics?

**"AQUA RESONANCE!"**

Nope!

An arrow of pure water shot through the metal door as if it had been nothing, sailing past the three Sealsdramon closest to the door, and impaling the fourth one behind them. His body immediately began short circuiting as the CPU that had just been punctured overloaded and sent electricity flying every which way.

"TAKE COVER!" One of the new arrivals (That made Fourteen) ordered just a little too late as...

**B0T_SPL0DE**

...The impaled one exploded into a shower of electrified robotic pieces.

Now there were thirteen.

"Wh...What!" several of the Sealsdramon stared at the pile of debris in horror.

To add insult to an already large robotic injury...

OmegaShoutmon gave the impaled door a hefty kick, sending it flying off of it's hinges and crashing into the sixth nearest Sealsdramon, in turn sending both it AND the door into the safety railing that prevented people from falling off of the deck and...

Well...

Over the railing itself and down into the Cyber Land below.

And then there were twelve.

"Oh Lucy!" OmegaShoutmon smirked as he quoted some old TV show. "I'm Home!"

He then proceeded to have the Second-best Robot Riot that Cyber Land would ever see.

* * *

After a few minutes of waiting around, everyone inside felt the Whamon beginning to descend downwards.

"Well. Seems like we're here." Dorulumon mused as the Whamon's cargo bay came to a jarring halt.

The lone Sealsdramon that came to unlock the cage door seemed uneasy, as if it hadn't taken long enough.

In fact, it was precisely for that reason that he waited to even put the key into the lock.

And then the main cargo bay door (The mouth) Opened...

The Sealsdramon put the key in and-

_**shick**_

-had a liquid arrow run through his chest for his delay.

"Ow." the seasldramon then collapsed to the ground as a shadowy figure stepped in from the bright outside...

"Yo." OmegaShoutmon grinned and saluted to everyone inside.

* * *

The process of evacuating the Whamon was long and arduous. As it turned out, there were more prison cells inside of the Whamon than one would initially expect: It took a good half hour to get everyone out; and during that time...

...Look, I'm just going to cut to the chase here. We're short on run-time, and nobody's in the mood for these coy shenanigans of my trying to trick people with clever words when you all KNOW that Dorulumon and Hangyomon have somehow managed to slip past everyone's radar and vanish into a nearby alleyway. No overly wordy paragraphs that just don't flow right from that line right up there.

"So what's up?" Dorulumon asked as they walked to the end of the alleyway. "What's so important that you had to bring us out here to talk about?"

"Oh. Just a personal question." Furthermore, you probably already can see the plot twists forming before your eyes as you watch Hangyomon pull off that creepy eye patch of his: _"He's possessed by a Shademon along with everyone else in Cyber Land, and that creepy eye patch is simply hiding a second Shademon meant to possess Dorulumon and BLAH BLAH SHOCKING DEVELOPMENTS! GENUINE DISTRESS!"_

Except for the fact that that entire previous paragraph was an _Outright Fabrication_, and also enclosed in _Massive Sarcasm Quotes_.

No, what really was revealed was a cybernetic lens that shone with an odd red glare. Yeah, nobody- Not even Dorulumon-'s not seeing this twist coming a mile away.

"Good grief."

That weird eye flashed and then...

The wolf was transportalized away.

* * *

On the other end of the transportalizer, Dorulumon found himself inside of a glass box, standing across from...

"Good grief." Dorulumon repeated.

...DrakKnightmon and Splashmon.

"It seems like our plan worked to a T!" Splashmon grinned.

"Your Plan" DarkKnightmon crossed his arms with a stress on the "your" word. "But, it seems it has worked so far."

Dorulumon blinked.

"Proceed." the Knight ordered.

* * *

Back on the other side, the Robo-Hangyomon's eye flashed again as something transportalized from the other side: Dorulumon again, only not.

He had weird markings underneath his eyes, very reminiscent of Splashmon's own make up.

"Well?" Robo-Hangyomon asked as he re-applied his eye patch.

"Mission is go." 'Dorulumon' replied with a smirk.

"Cool." Robo-Hangyomon gave a thumbs up.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

NEXT TIME:

"THIS IS A ROBOT RIOT!"

"Really? More robots?"

"OH MAN IT'S ON!"

"Can we just get this trailer over with already?"

"I'M GONNA SELL YOU FOR SCRAP METAL BUT I'LL KEEP ENOUGH TO BUILD MYSELF TRAMPOLINE!"

"Marcus, calm down please?"

"YOUR MAMA IS A BLENDER AND YOUR DAD IS JUST A WASHING MACHINEEEEE!"

"Um...Boss?"

"THIS IS A ROBOT RIOT!"

"Nex time: Digimon Xros Wars Seven Swords: **Cyber Riot! The Best in Paradox Space!"**

"Also known as: You sure can tell where this Land's animation budget went to!"

* * *

**A.N.: And there goes the hardest chapter to write of this arc thus far. Seriously, I've had this sitting on my hard-drive in a mostly-complete form for almost a week now... But I just wasn't happy with it. Still not. So I'm just saying "forget it" and uploading it as is. Why burn myself out trying to write a chapter that isn't working right? Mainly it was just that ending. You know the spot. But yeah. Shortest chapter this arc. I don't even have to LOOK at the full stats to know. 4,280 words roughly, and not counting this little Note here. But next chapter: SONG BATTLE. Been a while since we had one of those, Right? ...Right... I'm just going to stop upping the word count in 3, 2... *KZZT* _DTC**


	41. Cyber Riot! The best in Cyber Land!

**HONEY LAND ABANDONED SUBWAY SYSTEM SECTION 42B_ _ _|**

Water dripped ever so loudly across the empty subway tunnels that had once been a part of Heaven Zone. Of course, these subway tunnels were no longer in service, and had not been for many years, for reasons immediately obvious after taking one quick glance down either side from the boarding track:

The tracks were buried under caved in roofs.

Lilithmon frowned as she surveyed the damage. It was just a little _too _convenient that the rubble had formed neat, exact walls that would prevent anyone from passing through or climbing over. Even stranger, the ground from above this little spot showed no signs of a collapse at all!

Yes. Convenient.

It was such a shame that she had been the one to set this up all those years ago, or else she wouldn't have known to do what she was about to do in the first place.

With a well deserved smirk, she hopped down onto the tracks below, then reached over with her right hand to begin unlocking the clasps on the golden glove on her left hand. "Well well." She began speaking to her companion, the still body-less Blastmon, who was watching from afar at the bottom of the stairs leading to the surface. "It looks like it's time to let the cat out of the bag, don't you think?"

"Lili-tan..." Blastmon murmured, staring at the woman as she finished unlocking the last of the clasps.

"I think it's time you gave that up, Blastmon." she laughed lightly as, one by one, she began pulling the fingers of the mystical-mechanical glove loose from her fingers, hidden beneath ever so cleverly by a soothsayer's spell. "After all..." she smirked as the last finger came free, and the spell the glove cast was broken, causing her voice to shift into something...a bit younger as a sort of...glimmer or shimmer to roll over her body, revealing a smaller form beneath. "It's been a while since we did some good, old fashioned trolling, don't you think?"

And as several lights on the glove turned on and blared a bright red, the blond haired girl now holding the glove simply smirked as she dropped the it down onto the tracks, and then pulled herself back up onto the boarding platform.

"No turning back now!" the girl smirked as she began running towards the trembling Blastmon, pulling a Xros Loader out of some pocket inside the jacket she now wore. "RETURN!"

The dented, scratched, and slightly faded pink colored, blue screened Xros Loader beeped and pulled the also-former-Bagura general inside as she raced past the spot he once stood and up the stairs to safety.

The glove beeped. Then again. And then again, even faster now. Then it started beeping faster, and faster...

* * *

All the way back at the Bagura Empire's HQ, a round device left in Lilithmon's room began beeping in harmony with that glove.

* * *

And then everything was still.

* * *

A moment later, both devices exploded.

* * *

_*cue New World (TV size) By TWILL*_

* * *

_*cue Title Theme*_

**"Cyber Riot! The Best in Paradox Space!"**

* * *

The entire western wing of the Demon's Nest tower had exploded into a massive fireball, leaving what remained of the structure aflame as Fire-fighter dressed Troopmon tried their best to put the flames out.

Baguramon scowled as he watched his base burn from a safe distance away. "Who would dare..?" his fists clenched.

There had been so much in that west wing...The living quarters for half the entire base, the telecommunications room, the Negative energy pumps...

Thankfully, the Code Crown chamber itself was in the eastern wing, and far away from the burning damage that now inflicted his base.

But the question remained...

"Who Would DARE...!" he snarled, feeling anger for the first time in his split existence.

**HONEY LAND_ _ _|**

Zenjioru- he, Lila and Kotemon having stayed behind for a short while at Lilly and Petsula's insistence- looked up at a smoke ball rising up into the distance. "What the...?" he grabbed the katana strapped to his back and pulled it free, then motioned with it to Kotemon to come follow him. "Oi! Let's go check that out...!"

"Sigh." The kendo armor clad 'mon sighed. "Ok, let's go."

**CYBER LAND_ _ _| BACK THREE HOURS_ _ _|**

Unaware of this turn of events, however, due to being hours in the past, Xros Heart's main forces in Cyber Land were searching the streets for signs of Splashmon's base of operations, seemingly unaware that something had happened to Dorulumon and that Hangyomon was a robot copy who had done that something to Dorulumon.

So Let's see what's happened with that guy, shall we?

* * *

They simply moved the cage he was in to the side of the transportalizer, well out of the way. "I don't know what you're planning." Dorulumon began as he watched Splashmon roll his shoulders and neck in preparation of something. "But I'm sure it won't work."

"I myself have my doubts." DarkKnightmon provided. "But since Splashmon's plan has worked thus far- we captured you, didn't we?- I'm willing to wait to see how far and how well it Does work."

"Ah. Good point." Dorulumon nodded. "Though, It's not really all that clever. Kidnap me? Then what?"

"Oh it's quite simple." Splashmon grinned as his body rippled like a stone had been dropped into a lake and then quivered like a slab of gelatin having been struck by a spoon. "I'm going to impersonate you!" and with a "SPLOOSH" his body collapsed down into a puddle of water that immediately shot back upwards and spread out into a different form- That of Dorulumon's.

"You are KIDDING me." Dorulumon face-pawed. "That looks nothing like me!"

In actuality, if it weren't for the odd markings below his eyes, Splashmon WOULD look exactly like Dorulumon. "What? But I'm a perfect replica of you!"

(DarkKnightmon suppressed a chuckle by covering his mouth and pretending to cough. He wasn't about to say anything that would actually ENSURE Splashmon's plan working- although it would be nice for a change.)

"If my friends are really blind enough to NOT notice those..." Dorulumon paused as if reconsidering his sentence mid sentence. "...dull drills on my body, then MAYBE you have a chance. But come on. Those things are absurdly too dull!"

Splashmon blinked, then his body rippled again, making the drills longer and sharper. "there!" he grinned.

Dorulumon rolled his eyes. "Alright, fine, now you stand a chance."

"Stop being sarcastic!" Splashmon countered in a rather annoyed manner. "I WILL NOT be aqua-transparent!" and with that he stormed onto the Transportalizer and was whisked away to the other end.

"You didn't point it out?" Dorulumon asked the Knight after a moment of silence.

"My part of this plan is merely to observe whether or not it worked, as if I were still on base and not actually here where I could CAUSE interference." DarkKnightmon replied.

"Ah. I see." Dorulumon nodded.

Then after a moment.

"What are you going to do with me?"

The knight snapped his fingers, summoning a few Sealsdramon into the room.

* * *

**SLAM. **_**click.**_

"So what're you in for?" The Seasldramon tried as he locked the door to the prison cell that held Dorulumon and a few others inside.

"..." The wolf said nothing.

"What? I thought it was funny!" the Sealsdramon sighed as he turned to walk away.

Once the robo-Guard was gone, Dorulumon turned to examine everyone inside the cell along with him.

Surprisingly, the cast was very similar to those who had been on the Whamon, except for the fact that instead of being eerily chipper, everyone melancholy and often times crying in despair.

"Well this is a _pleasant_ reversal." Dorulumon muttered as he looked around a little more. "Ah, I thought as much." He padded over to a hunched over digimon, wearing a potato-sack cloak, and nudged the digimon with his paw. "Hey. Wake up."

The cloaked digimon looked up- and HEY! It's Hangyomon! Only the real one! And missing the OTHER eye with only a blood soaked bandage instead of an eye patch to cover it up!

"Whu-?" His one good eye blinked in confusion. "Am I dreaming again?"

"Is that any way to respect your teacher's teachings?" Dorulumon began. "By sitting around doing nothing?"

"Dreaming." The diver sighed then curled up again.

Someone nearby sighed. "There's no helping him when he's in one of his moods..."

Dorulumon looked over, seeing a girl, with her long orange hair tied up into knotted pony tail, staring over at Hangyomon with her concern filled dark blue eyes. "How long have you been here?" He asked.

"A little over three months." She said as she shifted her face towards him, allowing the light to reflect off of her freckle stained face. "He's been here a bit longer though, Five I think?"

"So what's the story here?" Dorulumon asked. "What's Splashmon up to?"

"You don't know?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm...New." He replied.

"You must be from that Xros Heart he always talks about." She sighed. "Why am I not surprised?"

He frowned. "Well..."

"For the last four months, Splashmon has systematically captured residents and replaced them with robot fakes." The girl began. "He's not very good at it either. They're always so chipper for whatever reason. Nobody ever buys that they're real for a second. The problem is that the fear comes from not knowing what happened to the real people. 'Are they dead? Are they being held hostage?' Things like that."

"That actually sounds like a plan." Dorulumon mused. "Clever way of collecting energy, actually."

"Well, things aren't quite_ that _good anymore. Most of Cyber Land's been put on ice in these cells, so we've actually gotten somewhat fearful that things are going to start getting worse." she sighed. "What a pain."

"Ugh, I guess I'm not dreaming then." Hangyomon said suddenly, drawing the two conversation-ists attention back towards him. "No dream of mine's this wordy." the diver unsteadily got back to his feet and looked over at Dorulumon. "So you're really here then?"

"Yup." Dorulumon nodded. "Taiki and the others too."

"I figured it would only be a while before you worked your way here after that show in Dragon land." Hangyomon chuckled as he stretched one of his arms out. "But damn, did you have to take five months to get here?"

"Six actually." Dorulumon replied. "According to Dracomon, anyways. There's no real way of telling how long we were all really gone with the way those time storms work."

"Time storms?" The girl asked, raising both eyebrows. "You mean they're real? I thought those were just part of your ramblings!"

"Those things are about as real as anything gets, Mizuki." Hangymon said.

"Mizu-" Dorulumon did a double take, looking the girl over for a second time. "Really?" his eyes narrowed. "Another water based name?"

"Another?" Hangyomon raised his one good eyebrow. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Remember the Ranamon who used to work for DarkKnightmon?" Dorulumon inquired. "Her name is Mizu_ya_."

"Hah!" The girl- Mizuki- laughed. "Sounds like we'd get along just _swimmingly!_"

"Good grief." Dorulumon sighed. "I guess it's a good thing they stayed behind in Honey Land then."

"Honey Land?" Hangyomon asked, his interest piqued. "What went down there?"

**HONEY LAND_ _ _| THE EXPLODED SUBWAY_ _ _|**

"What the hell happened down here?" Zenjirou frowned as he and Kotemon stared at the decently sized crater in the tracks before them.

"Looks like some sort of explosive." Kotemon mused as he jumped down into the crater. "Probably originated here..." He turned to face one of the formerly blocked tunnels. "Looks like it was focused this way and..." he spun around to face the other way. "That way too."

"What could cause that?" Zenjirou asked as he jumped down to join the 'mon.

"Dunno." The 'mon scratched the top of his kendo helmet. "Something about this rings a bell with me though..."

"Well." Zenjirou crossed his arms over his chest. "I guess we'll have to go look down these tunnels if the explosion was designed to open 'em."

"Probably." Kotemon sighed. "Which way do you want? West or East?"

"I'll take East."

"Ok, then I'll head West."

And with that, the two nodded, and went their separate ways.

**BACK WITH DORULUMON_ _ _|**

"It's a long story." the wolf said as he looked around at the cell, then reached up to paw one of the headphones over his ears, triggering the wrister device built into it. "I think I've got time to tell it, though; shouldn't be too long before Taiki sends someone our way."

"Eh?" Hangyomon blinked, although it looked more of a wink considering he only had one eye.

**MEANWHILE WITH TAIKI AND THE OTHERS_ _ _|**

Remember how before I said Xros Heart was 'seemingly unaware' of Dorulumon's replacement?

Yeah. Not really.

The markings under the eyes and the fact that his drills were MAJORLY larger was a dead give away the moment everyone saw him.

But, that didn't stop Xros Heart from joking around and confusing the poor bastard as his plants, Robo-Hangyomon and Ruka, tried to lead them all into a cyber ambush that they knew was almost certainly a trap- after all what kind of Prison ship would take people to an "Amusement Park"?

"So if we infiltrate the main chamber, then the vampires won't stand a chance." Kiriha was saying as enthusiastically as he could, trying to convey to Splashmon that they thought his robots were vampires and NOT robots.

"Ah, that's an idea." Akari countered. "But the draugernaut guards aren't going to just let us stroll on into their den."

"If we use a pogo-enchanted hammer." Yuu said suddenly. "We could just bounce them away into the distance!"

The simple fact of the matter was, this confusing terminology was pure and utter gibberish. Poor Splashmon had no clue what they were saying.

"What do you think?" Taiki asked as he turned to the fake wolf.

"Uh." he stuttered. Of course, to keep up his 'ruse' of pretending to be Dorulumon, Splashmon had to reply, so he simply said. "Sounds good to me."

"So!" Nene clapped her hands and smiled brightly as she leaned in between robo-Hangyomon and Ruka. "How long until we get there?"

"Um." Robo-Hangyomon blinked, looked at a nearby street sign. "I think about another two minutes or so before we reach the entrance."

"Great!" her smile widened even further as she reached her arms out and wrapped them around both Robo-Hangyo's and Ruka's shoulders, then she waited a good thirty seconds before Echidna delivered their trump card in a barely audible whisper:

**"This Sentence is _False_."  
**  
And with a three point one four second delay, the processors in the Robotized Hangyomon sputtered out of control as they failed to process the statement. "B-B-B-B-B-B-B-" he stuttered and froze in place.

Ruka, as well, seemed to fail to process the statement; her eyes suddenly rolled back up into her head as she fell forwards onto her knees. "Kay-nine-eight-seven-six-go-" she said in a distinctly auto-tuned voice before falling forwards onto her face with a 'thud'.

"Well, THAT was worth the price of admission!" Shoutmon grinned as he elbowed Splash-Dorulumon's side, who jumped to the side in shock.

"W-What!" He gasped.

Taiki grinned as turned to face Akari. "Care to do the honors?"

"Of course." The girl grinned in reply as she pulled out her microphone stand and gave it a twirl. **"SOUL CRUSHER!"**she let loose a roar, and the mircophone translated it into a high-pitched frequency that only robots would hear, which would roughly translate into something along the lines of: "Forget the plan and come out of hiding!"

And thus began the single greatest Robot Riot that Cyber Land would ever see.

* * *

**EYE CATCH!**

On one side of a disk stood Zenjirou, and on the other Kotemon. The disk flipped over, revealing Musyamon and Zenjirou wielding the Delta Rare Star Sword standing back to back as they faced off against an unseen enemy.

**EYE CATCH!**

* * *

Revolomon sighed as he, Cutemon, and Beelzebmon ran through the streets, tracing down the location of Dorulumon's Wrister Tag via Taiki's Xros Loader. "Man! We're missing it all!"

"Well!" Cutemon offered helpfully from his spot on Beelzebmon's shoulder. "Consider it an incentive to get back faster!"

"SIGH!"

* * *

_Almost _out of nowhere, The Dondokomon Music Team reloaded from various Xros Loaders, having added Riska into their numbers with her electric guitar, immediately launching into action by grabbing Marcus and Agumon and handing them microphones (having been borrowed from old Karaoke zone some time during the six month time skip) and lyric sheets.

"What the hell are we supposed to do with these?" Marcus blinked as he stared at the lyrics on the paper.

"You Sing!" Dondokomon gave the order as the Sealsdramon, Tankdramon, Gigadramon, and Megadramon that had been laying in ambush came out of the building's steel-works.

"W-What-?" Agumon's jaw slackened.

"Just do it!" Riska said with a strum of her guitar- triggering one of it's special attack modes: "Racket Beat."

"Now HIT IT!" Jade the Pucchiemon cried out with a cry of enthusiasm.

**[S] ROBOT RIOT** _(Phineas and Ferb - Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions Soundtrack)_

And before anyone could argue, Riska the Dracomon kicked off the song's base guitar beats and the song began.

Agumon shrugged with a "Might as well." response, and Marcus turned to the lyrics and began singing. _"It's gonna be a mechanized melee..._

_"A Bit of a Big Bot Brawl."_

Kiriha smirked coolly as he raised his Xros Loader and let MetalGureimon, Cyberdramon, AND Deckerdramon loose into the air.

_"When we get through you're gonna know it's true..."_

A Megadramon that was flying through the air was suddenly knocked out of it by MetalGureimon's clawed fist.

_"The more metallic they are, the harder they fall."_

A Tankdramon was suddenly hit from above by that falling Megadramon, and then was brutally smashed into scrap metal by Taiki's transformed fists.

_"Don't mess with me 'cause I'm a whole lot of trouble when I'm back up against a wall."_

A Pair Of Sealsdramon who had Shoutmon cornered would soon learn the folly of doing such as he suddenly began spinning at them as he whipped out his microphone stand and smashed into them with a roar of "ROWDY ROCKER!"

There was a brief "Oh Crap" look on the Sealsdramon's faces before they were smashed into sparking debris.

_"We're gonna kick some robot chassis, so you better tell your robot nation.."_

Akari was foregoing even using her favored weapon at the moment, simply strolling between Sealsdramon and delivering punches and kicks to their faces and torsos.

_"To say a robot prayer! 'Cause you better prepare! For an automaton annihilation!"_

Lopmon took to the air, and let loose a blast of frozen ice shards right into a Gigadramon's face.

_"You think you're gonna take us down?"_

A Tankdramon rolled up and prepared to fire...

_"Well mechanical man you just try it!"_

...Only to realize that he was looking right up Deckerdramon's nose.

_"You're gonna ride that rail out of town!"_ Marcus took a breath, and then sang louder; _"THIS IS A ROBOT RIOT!"_

_"Robot Riot!"_Agumon chimed in.

_"I think you know what I mean!" (Robot Riot!) "THIS IS A ROBOT RIOT!"_

Sparrowmon launched into the air, and then "CRASH BOOM"ed through several Giga- and MegaDramon.

_"I'm gonna break you down and sell you for scrap metal but I'll keep enough to build myself a trampoline!"_

Ironically, the pieces of metal that fell down to the ground landed next to a trampoline shop.

And then Agumon threw in: _"'Cause your momma was a blender and your dad was just a washing machiiiiineee...!" _To which a Sealsdramon cried a single black tear of liquid oil sorrow before he was ran through by Taiki's saw blade like the aforementioned blender.

_"This is a robot riot."_ Marcus sang again, only this time a bit quieter. _"I'm gonna rip you up. I'm gonna break you down, I'm gonna take you to a chop shop down town."_

Meanwhile, Akari and Lopmon had Digi-Xrossed into Turuiemon X2, and had begun using their swords to slash through some Tankdramon treads.

_"You know that you'll be dreadin', this android Armageddon."_

Meanwhile, The red trio of Monitamon danced around a Gigadramon who was trying to squash them with his STRONG claws, as he was freakishly too heavy to use his wings to fly.

_"I think you better check your fluids 'cause I know you're sweatin'."_

Then Aradia threw a water ball into it's face, causing it to shriek in displeasure.

_"You know you're gonna lose. And sing the robot blues."_

Sollux then jumped into action, diving a broken piece of tankdramon armor into the Gigadramon's back.

_"You'll blow a fuse and take a robot snooze."_

The Gigadramon's CPU was broken from the process and it's torso slumped to the ground.

_"I will deactivate ya, because I kinda hate ya."_ Marcus offhandedly kicked a Sealsdramon that was trying to sneak up on him in the neck, decapitating the poor bot instantly. _"Don't wanna beat around the bushes, gonna decimate ya!"_he took a breath as Agumon then took over with the next verse.

_"THIS IS A ROBOT RIOT!"_

"Robot Riot!" someone continued to chime in as Marcus then turned to face another Sealsdramon who was backing away.

_"OH MAN IT'S ON!"_

The man lunged towards the Sealsdramon whose CPU couldn't process the speed.

_"This is a Robot Riot! I'm gonna rip you up and put you back together in a new configuration just to mow my Lawn!"_

Speaking of lawn mowers, Deckerdramon's missiles had blown several Tankdramon into a shop selling the things.

_"'Cause your sister is a fridge and you know her light is always ooooooon-"_Agumon then stopped as Marcus snatched the microphone away at his out of line comment.

_"This is a robot riot." _Marcus continued without missing a beat, deciding mentally instead to focus his anger on the next hapless Sealsdramon that came his way.

_"Robot Riot! Robot Riot!" _Kyon the Pucchimon continued in the mean time, having been handed Marcus' first microphone.

_"LOOK OUT!"_someone yelled as a hapless Tankdramon soared through the air with a rainbow trail behind him- courtesy of one combo attack by a Hi-Vision and Mervamon.

_"Robot Riot! Robot Riot!"_

_"THIS IS A ROBOT RIOT!"_Marcus sang louder as Digimon evolved all around the battle zone.

OmegaShoutmon swung into the air, surrounded on either side by DeltAntylamon and SigmaArrowmon, with ZekeGureimon looming behind him and CascadeStarmon riding on the back of his head.

_"You better listen up. I got some breaking news."_ Marcus sang as Meteors began falling from the sky. _"I'm gonna melt you down and pour you on some baby shoes."_

And then OmegaShoutmon's ultimate cannon reached out and pulled in some wrecked Megadramon and Tankdramon for ammo, powering up for it's primary attack.

_"I'm really on a mission. I call it demolition."_

SigmaArrowmon also powered up her main cannon.

_"And when I'm through you're gonna need more than a new transmission!"_

_"THIS IS A ROBOT RIOT!"_ Agumon borrowed Kyon's microphone again.

_"No matter how you strive."_ Tankdramon were smashed from above by meteors. _"You're gonna take a dive."_ Megadramon were slashed from below by DeltAntylamon's bunny blades. _"I'm gonna mess you up and devastate your hard drive."_Sealsdramon were then blasted by missiles from Deckerdramon's cannons.

_"I'm gonna shut you down." _ZekeGureimon's Gatling gun fired off rounds of bullets smashing through the heavy armor Tankdramon with ease.

_"I'm teaching you a lesson."_ Not even batting an eye, Marcus smashed his fist to the side, punching through a Sealsdramon. A beat later, he pulled his clenched fist out revealing a still connected device to the horrified robot digimon as he sang: _"Rip out your CPU and show it to you still processing." _and then he yanked the CPU free from its wires so hard that the Sealsdramon flew in the opposite direction.

_"THIS IS A ROBOT RIOT!"_

_"I'm gonna rip you up. I'm gonna break you down."_

And then with two cries of their finisher moves, OmegaShoutmon and SigmaArrowmon let loose barrages of energy down upon the remaining enemy digimon.

_"I'm gonna take you to the chop shop down town."_

ZekeGureimon roared, and summoned several individual records that launched the target Sealsdramon high into the air, right into the target Zone of DeltAntylamon's finisher move.

_"You know that you'll be dreadin', this android Armageddon."_

Not to be out done by everyone else, Kiriha and Typheus summoned a massive tornado from the winds around them.

_"I think you better check your fluids 'cause I know you're sweatin'."_

Echidna and Nene threw their powers into the mix as well, enchanting the tornado with massive electrical energies that were target sensitive.

_"You know you're gonna lose, and sing the robot blues."_

Splashmon looked up in horror as the Tornado struck down, pulling all of his precious robots into the massive vortex that whirled them around so fast that they overloaded and began b0t-spl0ding into large chunks.

_"You'll blow a fuse and take a robot snooze!"_

And as the remains of his army crashed down around him, Splashmon couldn't help but stare up at the digimon that began converging down upon him, strange and curious looks upon their faces that he didn't recognize at all that made him tremble in terror. "Um..."

_"I will deactivate ya, because I kinda hate ya!"_

OmegaShoutmon cracked his armored knuckles as he smirked at the impostor Dorulumon.

_"Don't wanna beat around the bushes, gonna decimate ya."_

"Care to settle this like gentlemen, Splashmon?" he asked as Echidna's lifey powers washed over the general, shifting Splashmon back into his 'normal' form.

_"I'm gonna rip you up, I'm gonna break you down, I'm gonna take you to a chop shop down town." (This is a Robot Riot!)_

"I...!" Splashmon took several large steps back away from the Xros Heart United Army. "I...!"

_"I'm gonna rip you up, I'm gonna break you down, I'm gonna take you to a chop shop down town." (This is a Robot Riot!)_

"What's that?" Taiki asked as he held a hand up to his ear. "I didn't quite catch that."

_"I'm gonna rip you up, I'm gonna break you down, I'm gonna take you to a chop shop down town."__  
_

"I...!" Splashmon paled as his Darkness Loader beeped at the sound of an incoming communication...

_"This Is a Robot Riioooot!"_

And then he smirked.

**HONEY LAND_ _ _|**

In the farthest reaches of the 'caved in' tunnels were two rooms, identical in design and purpose: Storage.

Of what you may ask?

Small, Plastic statues of various digimon.

"What the hell?" Zenjirou frowned as he walked up to the display shelf before him. On it were such digimon as MagnaAngemon, Omnimon, Leviamon, Guilmon, MarineAngemon, WarGreymon, Darkdramon...

The full list of each and every statue in both rooms, predictably, would go on to match the rest of the Digi-Memories, save two, one in each room.

And with good reason.

"BlackWarGreymon?" Kotemon frowned as he picked up a Digi-Memory card just lying around.

* * *

"Examon?" Zenjirou blinked at the card in his hand.

* * *

Almost simultaneously with the name call, the matching statues had hatches snap open with a hiss, for Examon, it was the lance he carried, for BlackWarGreymon, it was his right gauntlet.

And inside those hatches?

Slots.

For Digi-Memories.

You might see where this is going.

_*Cue LEGEND XROS WARS*_

Almost as if guided by fate and destiny, both partners reached out with their new-found Digi-Memories, and carefully placed them in their matching slots.

The chips were pulled in faster than they could be pushed in, and then...

The hatches snapped shut and the darkened eyes on the statues snapped open.

_"EXA!"_

_"WARU!"_

To every-ones surprise, the statues began glowing with blue-white light as their plastic skins snapped free and began to return to their normal sizes.

They expanded once.

Twice.

Thrice before assuming their full stature in front of the tables containing the bodies of the DigiMemory digimon.

"What..." Zenjirou began in awe as the dragon digimon before him flapped his wings.

"The..." Kotemon stared up at the dark armored digimon towering before him.

"HELL." Both finished simultaneously.

"We are the Storm Knights of Oblivion and Beyond." Both Examon and BlackWarGreymon said simultaneously via a fancy split screen. "And we now ask of you, brave warriors, what is the state of the digital world after our twenty year slumber?"

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

NEXT TIME:

"Splashmon, you're going down!"

"HAH! AS IF! BYEHHH!"

"Boss...May I punch him now?"

"Go right ahead!"

"As if that's the end of this story."

"OLEGMON! Get out of my victory party!"

"How about no?"

"FFFFFFUUUU..."

"LOL. U mad?"

"Next time: DIGIMON XROS WARS Seven Swords: **Cyber Gold! The Return of the Oblivion Knights!"**

"WE WON'T TURN OUR BACKS ON THE WORLD!"

* * *

**A.N.: *EvilLaughing* Tell me, I honestly wish to know: Who saw *THAT* little twist coming? Anyone?**


	42. Cyber Gold! Return of the Obliv Knights

_**"Wjt dpce dps Lsqsjtwfy Psfise ir- **_

_**uijrfijdst dps bols qsjsfwl ir - **_

_**Lwjt, rclly ojdsjd ij tsrswdojq - **_

_**wjt uijdojcojq ij di dps jszd lw-**_

_**Apwd awe cjmjiaj di dpsk wd dp-" **_

_**TOQO-**_

~Untranslated Soothsayer's Legend, wall engravings #3, eroded on back end of pillar, rendering text illegible.  
~discovered by Atbash Cyfer, third generation archeologist.

**TWENTY-FOUR YEARS AGO_ _ _| THE DIGITAL WORLD_ _ _| PINE FALLS ACADEMY_ _ _|**

"It has long since been speculated as to the meaning of this odd-ball script," The Hakase Agumon lectured his students as he strolled across the stage. "Many have tried translating the text, but none have come close thus far to unlocking it's secrets."

In the college level classroom before the Professor, a BlackWarGreymon, currently in human form, sighed at the sight before her. _'Why is this class so boring?'_she thought with a scowl.

"Many have regarded the Soothsayer's legends and prophecy journals with great regard, but the fact that this one, one out of his many, many others, is the only one encrypted in a strange cypher...!" The professor humphed. "Well, it's baffling! Many doubt the credibility of this particular rune: Researchers have studied for years on the various coded languages of the multiverse, the discoverer himself, Atbash Cyfer, has not even-"

Her eyes snapped open. "what?" she didn't even realize that she'd said it aloud, barely above a whisper.

The digimon next to her, a sharply dressed, human formed Examon, looked over in surprise. "Huh?"

* * *

The bell rang soon after that, BlackWarGreymon dragged the Examon out of the lecture hall by his tie. "I can't believe it hasn't occurred to anyone before!"

"What hasn't?" Examon asked, blinking as several other digimon on campus stared at them. "And can you let go of my tie?"

"Atbash Cyfer." BlackWarGreymon said with a grin as she shifted direction to the local library. "The archaeologist who discovered the coded message, think about it for a moment!"

"Think about what?" Examon frowned.

"Atbash is ALSO a type of cipher!" She said. "The soothsayer saw so many things about the past and future that he MUST have known that someone named Atbash would find the code, and then USE that cipher to decode it!"

"It's been years since they found it!" Examon remarked as she finally let go of his tie to fish out her ID badge out of her sweater pocket. "Surely someone's tried it before."

"True!" BlackWarGreymon remarked. "But think about Cyfer's full title for a moment."

"Um.. Archaeologist?"

"Third GENERATION Archaeologist!" the dragon girl replied with a grin as she spun around, holding her ID badge high into the air. "I think I know how to solve it!"

**HONEY LAND_ _ _| THE PRESENT_ _ _|**

BlackWarGreymon looked around the chamber before her as the Kotemon that had awakened her hastily explained as many details of the past twenty years that he could remember.

Beneath her mask, she frowned as her eyes panned over every statue of her former colleagues- the bodies of her friends. How had she been reunited, but not the others?

"And then they found the other Digi-Memories as they went through the Zones-" Kotemon was saying.

And then her eyes widened slightly. "No way..."

"huh?" The tiny yellow eyes blinked under his helmet. "What?"

"How many have you found?" She pressed.

"Zenjirou has a few, and the rest are with everyone else, but altogether?" Kotemon did a bit of recounting. "I think twenty? I could be wrong though..."

"Take me to this 'Zenjirou' immediately!" BlackWarGreymon ordered.

* * *

_*cue New World (TWILL) TV size*_

_*Cue Title Theme*_

**"Cyber Gold! The Return of the Oblivion Knights!"**

* * *

"So she was right after all." Examon said with a ruffle of his wings as Zenjirou finished his tale. "Do you have more of these Digi-Memories on hand?"

"Um..." The boy fished a few out of his pocket. "A couple, not really important ones though, just the two Vmon, Patamon, and Gatomon Digi memories."

"Find their casts, and place their souls back within their bodies if you can." Examon turned to exit the chamber. "I have to survey the state of the world for myse-"

"EXAMOOON!"

And then BlackWarGreymon jumped him from the entrance.

"Wh-Kuroi-?" The dragon stuttered at the sudden act. "How are you-?"

"You too huh?" Kotemon asked as he walked in after the Greymon, only directing his question to Zenjirou.

"Yeah." The general nodded. "I wasn't expecting him to come back to life!"

"There's a whole room on the other side with the more of these..." Kotemon frowned as he looked over the statues. "Cases? Bodies? What the heck happened to these Digimon anyways?"

"That?" BlackWarGreymon asked, looking up from her reunion with her friend. "I can tell you about that!"

Zenjirou and Kotemon shared a glance, before Zenjirou turned to his wrister and activated it. "Lila, Get Lucemon and bring him down to the subways as fast as you can." he paused for a second, then added. "Oh, and bring along a long range transmitter or a camera or something too."

_"What? Why?"_ Lila asked from the other end.

"Akari'd kill us for not telling them this." was all he said.

_"Good point."_

**TWENTY YEARS IN THE PAST_ _ _| BEAT MESA CHAMBER_ _ _|**

Omegamon stared at the needle now housing the Code Crown and sighed. "This is it." he said with a finality that all around him dreaded. "The Code Crown must be destroyed."

Hagashi Kanagi nodded. "It's a shame, but for the sake of the Digital World..."

"It must be done." Omegamon then turned to his group- the Knight's Aegis- Knight's Ageis- Oblivion Knights- the Storm Knights of Oblivion and Beyond- hell, they went by so many names now that history would be kind enough to probably remember them as "Royal Knights" or what-have-you. "I say to all of you here now. You can leave now, and save your own lives, or you can stay, and potentially die with the rest of us."

Leviamon snorted. "Omegamon, Kanagi-san, I doubt that death is enough to deter us from this traitorous moment."

"If it's any consolation." The Guilmon said with a sad look in her eyes. "My brother died protecting this world, if this moment is the death of me, I'd like it to be so that I can rejoin him in the next world."

Many in the room nodded in agreement, and those that did not had their own words to say on the matter.

"I'm a 'mon of little words." Darkdramon said. "But this day has long since been coming. Hephaestus created this Code Crown with pure intentions, but from the onset even he must have known that one day many evil beings would want to use it for their own purposes." he motion to the giant arm holding the Code Crown. "Thus this device."

"I second that notion." MagnaAngemon nodded.

"If today is the death of our group..." MetalGarurumon said. "Then I'd just like to say that it has been a honor serving with you all."

"Then let it be so." An Impmon said with his regal voice, betraying the old age that his young body hid.

"Let it be so." Kanagi nodded, then turned to Omegamon. "Start the Scratch."

**PRESENT_ _ _|**

"The next thing any of us knew, there was a flash of light, and then our souls were forcibly ejected from our bodies as the entire Digital World shattered into pieces." Examon said with a certain finality of the matter. "We could do nothing to search for our other halves, but apparently someone did so for us." he gestured to the room around him.

"So that's how the world broke." Lucemon mused.

"You guys were ready to die, but were trapped for all eternity?" Lila asked, with tears brimming in her eyes.

"Sadly, yes." BlackWarGreymon nodded. "To be fair though, time inside the memories doesn't pass the same way as it does out here. We were as the name implied, just memories."

"Hm..." Zenjurou scratched the top of his head. "Then I guess the Xros Loaders allowed new memories to be added then..."

"Potentially so." Examon agreed. "Hephaestus' devices have always been impressive."

**CYBER LAND_ _ _| SEVERAL MINUTES AFTER THE LAST EPISODE ENDED_ _ _|**

"RAH!" Taiki's buzz-saw sword clashed against the metal from a Tankdramon that Splashmon had Digi-Xrossed with. Sparks flew, and then the leg that Taiki was attacking kicked out and flung the poor boy across the street.

"Have I mentioned-" Akari said from within DeltAntylamon. "How much I hate evil robots lately?"

Splashmon had gone from a fluid man to a stiff, blob like, robotic tiger sort of thing. Without a head. He was just a body with a giant mouth and a set of eyes on the front. "Kreeeeee..." he sneered. "You fools just don't get it!" his voice sounded nasally. Why? His nose had been replaced by the Darkness Loader, and was firmly embedded into his smelted flesh.

"I think you're the one who doesn't get it!" ZekeGureimon snarled as he and ShineGreymon floated up behind him.

**"RAIL GATLING!"**

**"GLORIOUS BURST!"**

The barrage of bullets and molten suns hit TigerSplashmon square on the back and caused massive explosions...

Which caused no damage to the Dark-Xrossed Digimon that his Darkness Loader couldn't repair by adding in more destroyed robot parts to the Xros.

"KREEEEE!" TigerSplashmon sneered as he spun around, and several hatches from Giga and Megadramon opened up. **"INFINITE WATER BLASTER!"**

"Oh Crap-" ShineGreymon barely managed to get out before massive torrents of water shot out of the cannons underneath the hatches and hit the duo Greymons.

"You make machine types look bad!" Deckerdramon offered up as he opened up his cannons and fired. **"DECKERDRAUNCER!"**

The missiles exploded, causing moderate damage that couldn't immediately be healed over. "SNEEEERRRR" TigerSplashmon sneered as smoke wafted off of his body.

* * *

Elsewhere, and back in time by several minutes, AKA circumstantially a few minutes before Splashmon Digixrossed himself...

Dorulumon finished telling the tale that he had set out to tell, and left everyone in the cell standing there staring at him in awe.

"Come on." he blushed, somewhat embarrassed. "It's not that amazing..." he frowned. "Was somewhat of a pain to be honest..."

"Well," Hangyomon began. "I think it sounds like a battle that could have used a few extra hands!"

"Extra?" a voice whined from beneath them all, echoing through the floor. "Dorulumon wouldn't let me fight at all!"

Several Gomamon stared at the floor in horror as a portion of it began to glow green and then...

**Plop!**

Pushed upwards suddenly as Cutemon pushed through it, holding onto that drill key thing (from all the way back in Sweets Zone) like it was an actual drill...

But considering that Cutemon's hand (and the micro-drill along with it) was glowing green as well, it wouldn't be that surprising that it HAD been acting like a drill up until that moment.

"AH!" A Girl squealed. "It's a gopher!"

_"NOT A GOPHER!"_Cutemon cried out in annoyance.

("Better than being a monkey anyhow." Mizuki snickered.)

"Cutemon!" Hangyomon grinned brightly. "Wow has it been a long time since I've seen you!"

Cutemon blinked and tilted his head to the side, not quite sure of what he was seeing. "Hangyomon...?"

"The other one was a robot." Dorulumon said nonchalantly. "Sent me here, replaced me with Splashmon."

"I see." Cutemon nodded, then dropped back down the small hole he'd dug. "Well, It's time to get back! They'll be done fighting without us if we don't get back soon!"

"I think I can handle that." Dorulumon smirked as his tail drill began to spin.

**THREE MINUTES LATER_ _ _| **

A Sealsdramon walked into the room to do the usual rounds of checking up on the prisoners...

Of course, as soon as he saw the cell empty with a gaping hole in the floor, he face-palmed. "Great. Just great." And with that, he reached for his radio and placed the call to Splashmon.

All this time travel is really confusing, isn't it?

**BACK TO PRESENT_ _ _|**

"I see explosions." Beelzebmon frowned as they hurtled towards the battle zone. "And a lot of them seem to be hitting the same thing...!"

"That can't be good!" Revolomon frowned as he, Hangyomon, and Mizuki rode on Dorulumon's back.

"It probably isn't!" Cutemon clenched his fists from his spot on Beelzebmon's shoulder. "I don't hear any music either!"

"Music?" Hangyomon asked, raising his one good eyebrow.

"The band was playing something as we left to come find you." Revolomon answered.

"You guys really have a band?" Mizuki asked, eyes widening in awe. "Awesome!"

"Would I ever lie about such a thing?" Hangyomon asked rhetorically.

* * *

**"We have to get that Darkness Loader!"** Hephaestus had decided. **"If we can get it then we can shut him down!"**

**"Do we do it like with NeoVamdemon and Dorbickmon?" **Typehus asked as he threw a tornado at the nigh invulnerable TigerSplashmon.

**"I want that Darkness Loader alive."** Hephaestus ordered. **"I've got something that I've been wanting to try...!"**

"That's going to be a lot harder than putting a scratch on this guy!" SigmaArrowmon snarled as she back pedaled away from a missile attack. "We can't get close!"

"Maybe if we-" Taiki began...

**"DEATH THE CANNON!"**

**"DRILL BUSTER!"**

Suddenly, twin drill shaped attacks, one of golden metal and the other of green energy, launched out of a nearby alleyway, slamming into the side of TigerSplashmon, and forcing him to stumble backwards just a little. "RAWR!" he yelped.

"Taiki!" Revolomon waved as he and the others ran up. "We're here!"

"Perfect timing!" Lopmon grinned from inside DeltAntylamon. "We could use the extra help!"

"So what did we miss?" Dorulumon asked as he skid to a halt next to whoever else was still on the ground, In this case Yuu and Corone.

"Not alot." Yuu summarized. "We fought some robots and then Splashmon digi-xrossed with their remains."

"I see." The wolf nodded in confirmation. "What's the plan?"

**"The Plan is to get his Darkness Loader!"** Hephaestus repeated as he swooshed down to the ground to join the conversation. **"After that, we're open to ideas."**

"His Darkness Loader?" Hangyomon asked as he readied his spear unevenly. "That big blob on his nose?"

"Yeah." Taiki nodded.

"Well that'd be easy enough to get." Mizuki said nonchalantly as she grabbed Hangyomon's spear. "Just gotta get a rope attached to this..." She looked around... "ahha!" and spotted a fishing store.

**"Undamaged!"** Hephaestus repeated.** "As undamaged as physically possible!"**

"Even better!" she said as she ran over to the store and smashed one of the windows open with the spear.

"Hey!" Hangyomon protested. "Be careful with that!"

"Who's the new girl?" Corone asked Dorulumon as she watched Mizuki grab a fishing pole.

"Someone from this Land who was in prison with the rest of the natives." Dorulumon replied as the girl broke off the normal hook of the pole and began tying the cord to the tip of the spear. "She's very resourceful, managed to keep Hangyomon sane after they pulled his eye out."

"Oh..." Corone blinked, then held up a small...something wrapped in red stained cloth. "You mean this?"

"Uh..." Dorulumon and Yuu took steps backwards simultaneously.

"I found it where the robot was after Splashmon xrossed with everything." Corone explained. "I thought it would just get in everyone's way if it was just lying on the ground so I picked it up."

("Thank you!" Hangyomon raced over and grabbed the cloth and it's cargo then rushed over to get his spear back from Mizuki.)

"I was just going to throw it out once the fight was over." Corone continued uninterrupted, although somewhat sheepishly. "That's the right thing to do, right?"

"Yes, yes it is." Yuu smiled awkwardly as he put a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Can we get done with the talking and back to the fighting already!" CascadeStarmon yelped as he was flung overhead by a kick from TigerSplashmon...Only to crash into a trash bin a few buildings away.

"You know that seems about the right thing to do...!" Taiki began, then nodded at Dorulumon Dorulumon nodded back, then they both jumped into action, drills spinning.

**"DRILL BLADER!"**

**"GIGA DRILL!"**

Dorulumon smashed into TigerSplashmon's foot like a top hitting a wall, but it caused enough immediate damage that when Splashmon raised said foot, it was right into the line of sight of Taiki's attack...

**SNAP!**

Which broke one of the poor tiger's toenails. Yowtch!

"YEOWCH!" The Death General roared in displeasure. "My Pedicure!"

"Akari?" Lopmon suggested. "Maybe we should do the scratchy thing again?"

"After it didn't work on Zamielmon?" Akari narrowed her eyes.

"We've gotta try it again!" Lopmon nodded.

"Someone get him still for a moment!" Hangyomon roared suddenly, drawing everyone's attention to him as he aimed his modified harpoon cannon at Splashmon's nose...

It had a massive fishing reel attached to the side, which was connected up to the harpoon with a _SUCTION CUP _on the end. And while this may have looked silly, he had his right eye back in, although it looked a little worse for wear at the moment when compared to his other one, its return combined with the dangerous smirk on his face sent a message that he was not to be messed with.

**"ON IT!" **Echidna's hands glowed for a moment... And then suddenly massive, tree trunk thick vines burst out of the ground, snaking up and wrapping around TigerSplashmon's body, threatening to hold him still for the singlest of moments.

And at that moment two attacks went off:

**"STRIKE FISHING!"**

**"RECORD SCRATCH!"**

The grabby harpoon shot out, and a split second later *_plock*_ed onto the Darkness Loader. "YEAH!" Hangyomon then began reeling in his catch.

Simultaneously, DeltAntylamon circled the Death General of Wednesday once until the Loader was hit, and then performed a zig-zag-zlash-ing through the robotic body with a burst of purifying energies.

For several seconds, it seemed as if something within the Scratch attack was straining against Splashmon...

And then...

The Darkness Loader came free, and along with it, all of the negative energy that had been inside Splashmon.

There was an explosion of bright white light coming from Splashmon.

* * *

**EYE CATCH!**

Taiki and Dorulumon stood next to eachother, on either side of a disk. The camera pulled out, and the disk flipped over, revealing a humanoid version of Dorulumon wielding a drill tipped staff standing infront of what looked like a circle pierced by a drill.

**EYE CATCH!**

* * *

From his perch on the Whamon heading back to the Demon's nest, DarkKnightmon sighed upon spotting the massive speck of light from Cyber Land's surface. "And there goes another of my Generals."

* * *

Except...When the light faded, everyone found themselves pressed up against something flat, due to the force of the blast...But otherwise intact. As for Splashmon...? At the moment there was a giant crater filled with smoke, and no telling whether or not the General had survived or not.

"Hell yeah!" Hangyomon held up the Darkness Loader. "Hook Line and Sinker!"

"Booyeah!" Mizuki punched the air.

"Whewf." DeltAntylamon sighed. "Glad that's over with."

"Now to just..." Taiki began as he walked over to the duo...

**"ROOOOARRR!"**

Everyone turned around to the clearing smoke crater...

TigerSplashmon remained inside...Only...Surprisingly lacking the metallic parts.

He looked even worse.

And he looked MAD.

"What the hell!" OmegaShoutmon's eyes shot wide like massive drills. "He's still alive after the Record Scratch!"

"I had a feeling...!" Akari frowned.

Splashmon roared and roared...But otherwise did nothing.

"Wait...!" Marcus began. "There's something different about him...!"

"Different?" Kiriha frowned.

"He's right...!" Nene began. "There isn't a trace of negative energy inside him at all!"

**"What?"**Typheus asked, surprised.

**"I think...!"** Echidna began, her eyes widening. **"I think this is the REAL Splashmon!"**

The beast growled.

"You mean he's been a giant slobbering beast the whole time?" Hangyomon asked, both eyes narrowing at the Death General.

"I think that negative energy pulled out by the scratch must have reverted him to a pre-Bagura memory set!" Nene rationalized. "That's the only explanation...!"

Splashmon roared again, and dug his foot into the crater several times, snarling at Xros Heart.

"Is he going to stop doing that?" Cutemon asked.

"Somehow I don't think so." Revolomon frowned.

Splashmon's body rippled...

And then shot out in all directions, seeking multiple targets at once.

**"DORULU TORNADO!"**

Dorulumon's drills revved into action, plowing through the water wave gushing towards him, and THAT caused a reaction all around.

The water plows that made up Splashmon stopped whole meters away from their intended targets, and instead immediately changed directions back towards Dorulumon.

Taiki's eyes widened and his hand reached down for his Xros Loader almost immediately, but for him it seemed so much slower...

Nobody noticed the stylized Zero emblazoned on the Xros Loader's screen as his fingers barely touched the edges of the device as the next words left his mouth in what to him seemed to be slow motion, but in reality were full speed.

**"TIME BURST!"**

_*Cue Evolution & DigiXros Ver. Taiki*_

**"DORULUMON CHOU SHINKA!" **There was a golden flash of light as Dorulumon howled and shifted forms... from quadrupedal to bipedal.

His legs grew thicker, his arms bulkier, his chest broader; brown pants and golden chest armor formed over his body, yet still retaining enough of his orange flame pattern that you wouldn't have noticed otherwise. Most of the tail between the drill and his hips vanished in an instant, and out of the end of the remaining drill grew a staff end, similar to the microphone stands that Akari and Shoutmon used.

He grabbed the staff and spun it around as he roared his new name right before Splashmon struck him. **"JAGARD0RULUMON!"**

The song seemed to stop right as all of Splashmon crashed down on JagarD0rulumon. For a single second, time seemed to stop...

And then Liquid-TigerSplashmon was repulsed away in as many directions as possible by a massive tornado that burst out from inside him. Everyone covered their eyes as the whirlwind scattered the Death General's Data to the four winds of Cyber Land, and when the tornado finally dispersed, there stood JagarD0rulumon, holding his drill staff, having transformed it's drill tip into a sort of jet engine that quite literally could blow away the competition. "And that, ladies and gentlemen," he said with a sort of finality that set the tone for the situation, "Was the **Hyper Drill Buster."**

* * *

**"Well."** Echidna said as she landed on the ground, holding a rather large, transparent plastic egg filled with water. **"I collected as much of Splashmon's data as I could and sealed it into an egg shell. Hopefully that will prevent the remaining data that I missed from reforming into something monstrous again, and it will just disperse into the afterlife like a defeated Digimon is supposed to. Then we can release this data in another Land and it'll do the same."**

"Wait." Yuu spoke up suddenly. "Afterlife?"

"When a Digimon dies in a battle, typically their data goes into a parallel dimension." Beelzebmon explained. "After a short time, the data comes back and reincarnates as a new Digimon altogether."

"So it's a sort of limbo?" Yuu asked.

"Yup." Nene nodded. "Echinda set it up so that lives couldn't be ended prematurely before their time, since most Digimon die in battles with other Digimon, the system gives more opportunities for second chances at life." she shifted her grip on the egg a little. "We're cheating the system a little since Splashmon's not technically dead yet. A good portion of his data's in here, but the rest is still out there, trying to find the rest."

"So I didn't even kill the guy?" Dorulumon asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope." Nene shook her head. "His data would have reformed eventually, but we didn't want to take the chance that he would have gone on a rampage upon doing it. Hence: the egg." she smiled. "Once we get to the next Land, we can dump the data and watch it go on its merry way."

"This is different from back home." Marcus frowned. "Back there, whenever we killed a Digimon, they just turned into an egg right there on the spot. That way we knew we'd won."

"Different dimensions, different worlds, different times." Hangyomon muttered before he blinked his eyes after Cutemon finished healing them up. "Can we just get on with it and stop everything from falling apart already?"

"Did someone explain to him about the universe falling apart already?" Marcus asked, jabbing a thumb at the diver'mon.

"Haven't had time to explain in full detail yet, no." Revolomon said with a tip of his hat. "But we did cover the basics."

"Well..." Marcus began...

Only to be cut off by a sharp cracking noise from over where Taiki was messing with Splashmon's Darkness Loader.

Everyone glanced over just in time to see the dark casing fall off of the apparently pristine Xros Loader inside. The sheets of dark plastic hit the ground and then shattered into data moments later.

**"Done!"** Hephaestus grinned. **"One Darkness Loader turned into a Xros Loader! It CAN be done!"**

"Cool!" Mizuki grinned as she clenched her hands into fists and her eyes watered with anticipation. "So can I have it?"

**"I-"**Hephaestus was about to say when Taiki curtly took over and tossed the Xros Loader over. "Don't see why not."

"Awesome!" The girl caught the Xros Loader and held it into the air expectantly. She didn't even have to say anything beyond that: The Device immediately shifted colors from the gold default to a sea blue matching her eyes, with even darker blue trimming.

**"Well."** Typheus stared at his own Xros Loader. **"Now that's going to be confusing."**

"Not really." Kiriha said as he turned it over slightly. "Ours is a lighter blue."

In the grand fashion of great timing, the wristers beeped with the notice of an incoming signal from elsewhere.

Everyone looked to their own Wristers while Akari answered hers. "This is Akari."

_"Great!"_ Lila's voice beamed from all the way back at Honey Land. _"Just the girl I was hoping to speak to!"_ she paused for a moment. _"Is everyone there?"_

"Yeah." Shoutmon nodded, not even realizing that the motion wouldn't be seen. "We're here, Lila. What's up?"

_"Zenjirou and Kotemon found DIGIMEMORIES!"_ Lila exclaimed. _"And not just that, but...well...Something VERY awesome!"_

There was a bit of a shuffling sound over the transmission before Lucemon began speaking. _"Long story short, we need the Digi-Memories back here in Honey Land. _All_ of them."_

"Aaaaaaaall of them?" Riska asked as she climbed onto Kiriha's shoulder. "What'd you need all of 'em for?"

_"Long story even shorter, we found a way to revive them."_ Lucemon concluded, leaving everyone in shock. _"We need the Memory cards as soon as physically possible."_

* * *

Xros Heart split up once more. With Marcus, Mizuki, Hangyomon, and ShineGreymon soaring backwards towards Honey Land with the Digi Memories in tow, while everyone else trudged forward to the next land through the suddenly sludge filled tunnels...

While riding on Deckerdramon's back.

"These tunnels are getting shorter..." Revolomon noted as they rolled forwards through the pipes. "And smellier too..."

"Considering that we've defeated four generals now..." You could tell that Akari was briefly recounting to make sure her number was right by the little motions she made with her head during the brief pause she made. "I wouldn't be surprised if they put their Lands closer together the closer to the headquarters they are. We're technically over half way there if that's the case."

"Still..." Revolomon scratched the top of his head. "I'm sure there's something more to it than that."

"Who knows for sure." Kiriha shrugged. "What I want to know is why these tunnels are covered in sludge all of a sudden."

"This sludge is full of neutral energy." Deckerdramon said as he plowed forward. "Such matter only occurs when liquid negative energy comes into contact with liquid positive energy."

"So that means the pumps are broken?" Shoutmon asked, ignoring the creaking sounds coming from beneath them.

"There's more to it too." Deckerdramon continued. "A majority of this sludge is water, only tainted and thickened by the compounded energy."

"Wait." Akari frowned. "Please don't say what I think you're about to say!"

"I believe we're about to emerge into an ocean!" Deckerdramon said anyways as a loud cracking sound filled the tunnel. "You may want to hold your breaths, please!"

Not a moment later, the pipe work beneath the massive Love god broke, dumping him and everyone else riding him into a watery soup of sludge and liquid gold.

**GOLD LAND_ _ _| OLEGMON'S PIRATE SHIP_ _ _|**

Gold Land was but an ocean of liquid gold with occasional islands. The main form of transportation (or living in general) was by boat or Whamon. And Olegmon had the biggest boat of all.

It was a castle on floats, in essence. Towering and spiraling in every possible direction, the pirate boat _Good Friday _under the Captain-ship of General Olegmon stood as a proud reminder of who ruled this land with his friendly iron vice. After all, when the golden waters beneath lurked with sea creatures that could not be tamed, a firm, but kind leader was all that was needed to keep the Golden seas in line.

Olegmon turned to his first mate, Mermaimon, and his security officer, DarkVolumon. "Report?"

"We've searched the oceans for signs of the break, but at the moment we aren't finding anything in the waters to suggest foul play from Xros Heart." The woman's toned upper body transitions seamlessly into her lower fishy section, which could switch to a more mobile form on a second's notice, just as he liked it. Her weapon choice of an anchor set her apart from the other Mermaimon by her sheer fashion sense alone- her anchor was painted black to match her hat. "We suspect it was just a Taeka shark."

The security officer was a subspecies of the robotic species of the likes of Ballistamon and Guardromon: Boxy, heavily armored, and heavily armed. He leaned closer to the Ballistamon side of things, however, due to his pincer-claw shaped beetle head adornment, along with the massive radar dish mounted to his chest. "I would agree." he said in a robotic voice that sounded modulated into a deep, evil tone for no other reason than for kicks. "If it were not for the fact that several Xros Loader signals have entered the Land."

"If the pipe gave out on them..." Olegmon began, dreading the very thought. "Perhaps they drowned in the ocean?"

"That would be a blessing for them." Mermaimon scowled. "The Sharks have been very aggressive recently."

"Xros Heart." DarkVolumon began. "We should not underestimate them."

"Indeed." Olegmon turned around and crossed his arms. "We will not let the mistakes of our fellow Generals lead us to ruin." he smirked. "Although I hear that Revolomon of theirs is quite a crafty fellow. Just the person I'd want on my crew!"

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

"DIGIMON INTRODUCTION CORNER!" The Monitamon trio cried out with glee as they began their next episode.

"Today we're bringing you JagarD0rulumon!" Aradia smiled at the camera as she pointed at a poster of the digimon with her extendo-wand. "JagarD0rulumon! A Bio-Wolf type digimon! Having lost his tail in a fight, he learned to walk on two legs, and attached the drill to a staff to retain his standard attacks!"

"Said attacks are the **GIGA DRILL BLADER!"** Sollux told us the attacks, showing poster cards of the different attacks on his monitor. "In which he fires a series of drills from the tip of his staff; and the **HYPER DRILL BUSTER **which fries off a tornado of epic proportions with winds up to hurricane level five speeds!"

"His name is a simple replacement of the 'o' with a 'zero'!" Eridan explained simply with his arms crossed. "The Jagar part refers to the legendary digimon JagarLowemon, who was the digimon who cut his tail."

Aradia blinked. "Hey, I didn't know that!"

"See, I can be useful sometimes!" The monitamon grinned.

* * *

NEXT TIME!

"I am DarkVolumon! Xros Heart: LEAVE AT ONCE OR PREPARE TO DIE!"

"GWAPPO! GWAPPO! VIVA OLEGUNA!"

"They got Jaspers too!"

"Lunamon!"

"Join me Revolomon! Join me and we can rule the seven seas!"

"Um. Do I know you?"

"DIGI-XROS!"

"N'GAH!"

"Next time Digimon Xros Wars: **Gold Land! Olegmon the friendly Pirate!"**

"I won't turn my back on my friends, Olegmon!"

* * *

**A.N.: Well. I was going to do this whole big fight sequence with JagarD0rulumon holding off a constantly reshaping jello!Splashmon, and then having Taiki purify the Xros Loader so he and Mizuki could DoubleXros with Hangyomon and JagarD0rulumon...But I just didn't want to go there, and choreographing the fight to music was just... UGH. -_-; Especially after doing a sequence in the last episode.**

**So yeah. Simple and elegant, considering that Splashmon's WATER. Just fling him all over the place. Then again, that almost seemed too eas-Huh? What?**

***Offscreeen dialogue***

**...Aradia. What do you **_**mean**_**it 'didn't get logged into the props vault'?**

...

**...Quab in a hat.**


	43. Gold Land! Olegmon the friendly pirate!

**YEARS IN THE PAST_ _ _| BUT NOT MANY_ _ _| GOLD ZONE_ _ _ |**

Revolomon peered out over the edge of the boat in awe at the golden water beneath him. "Wow! Is it always like this?"

"In Gold Zone?" a voice behind him asked. "Hell yes."

Revolomon turned around, eyes brimming with delight. "That's amazing!"

The Petermon standing proudly with his arms crossed grinned. "And that's not even the half of it."

"So cool...!" And then as Revolomon turned around to look at the water some more... the Hookmon standing just to the left of him grinned, reached over...and...

"Welcome aboard, Guppy!"

Clapped him on the back.

"WAH!" Poor Revolomon lost his balance and fell over the edge, much to the older pirate's dismay and worry.

**SPLOOSH.**

* * *

**PRESENT DAY_ _ _| GOLD LAND_ _ _|**

Revolomon gasped for air as he surfaced from the golden waters, having shifted to his human form to escape the weight of his armor dragging him down. "GAH!" he coughed a few times for good measure, to get all the salty, data logged water out. When the pipe had collapsed, the sudden appearance of currents had flushed everyone in different directions, leaving the thief/pirate out on his own. "Not Good." he breathed silently as he looked around for his hat. "Definitely not good."

* * *

_*cue New World (TWILL) Tv Size*_

* * *

_*Cue Title Theme*_

**"Gold Land! Olegmon the friendly Pirate!"**

* * *

Revolomon coughed a few more times as he dragged himself up onto a piece of floating wood. "Guh...I hate this place." he scowled. "I really, really, hate this place." With a grunt of exasperation, he yanked out his gloves from a pocket and began putting them on. "Of all the places that a Land had to mimic..." he lowered himself back into the water, grabbed hold of the board's furthest edge, and began kicking for the nearest island. "It just HAD to be this hell forsaken place."

**OLEGMON'S SHIP_ _ _| THE STEERING WHEEL_ _ _|**

"Gwappo! Gwappo! Viva Oleguna!" A Geckomon in a pirate's hat saluted as he ran up. "We've managed to retrieve two of the Xros Loaders and their bearers!"

Captain Olegmon turned around to face the Gecko. "Did we now?" He inquired. "Which ones?"

"Mermaimon is transporting them here as we speak!" The Geckomon continued. "I believe she reported the Red and Lavender Xros Loaders!"

"Red and Lavender..." Olegmon ran his index finger and thumb through his rough, metallic beard. "Weren't those Hephaestus and Echidna's colors?"

"I think so!" The Geckomon nodded. "The genders fit as well! One boy and one girl!"

* * *

"I hate this place." Shoutmon, in human form, huffed as he and Nene watched a Toucanmon lock the prison cell door in front of them.

"At least we're not alone." Nene smiled apologetically as she glanced over at the two Xros Loaders now locked in a glass box on the table near by. "But we can't really do anything with them over there."

_"LEMME OUTTA HERE!"_ Sparrowmon cried out from Nene's Xros Loader. _"I'm not a Song Bird!"_

_"At least we're not stuck out in the ocean!" _One of the Green Monitamon added.

_"I Just hope we're getting taken to a general prison."_ Mervamon remarked. _"Otherwise, pray we're not being taken to the general."_

From the Red Xros Loader, Wizardmon laughed. _"Hah! I bet that's exactly where we're being taken!"_

Tailmon hit him from inside and remarked with a growl. _"Don't talk like that!"_

ChibiKamemon sighed. _"Of all our luck..."_

_"I'm sure we'll get through this!"_ Princess Bastemon replied. _"We've just gotta have faith that the others'll find us!"_

"Well." Shoutmon put his hands behind his neck. "If we are being taken to the Death General, at least we'll have the element of surprise."

"What makes you say that?" Nene raised an eyebrow.

He reached down and pulled out his necklace from the confines of his scarf with a wry smirk on his face. "'Cause they didn't take this."

* * *

"Good, good." Olegmon nodded. "Anything else to report?"

"We think we might have a lock on another Xros Loader, but we aren't sure yet." The Geckomon reported. "The Diving team haven't been able to get very close what with a rampaging Kaeokaeo Manta in the waters, and a massive wind storm that swept up from nowhere!"

"How frustrating." Olegmon frowned. "Let's hope it does not find our prey before we do."

* * *

Deckerdramon floated along the golden waters, surrounded on all sides by an air wall that went up high into the air, and down through the water below. "Not a bad strategy." he grinned as they kept the enemy at bay with sheer force of nature.

"Thank you." Akari huffed as she wringed out as much golden water from one of her socks as she could.

"I don't see anyone who we lost." Kiriha said as he floated back down to land on the giant Love god's back. "Just boats for miles around."

"Boats huh?" Akari frowned.

* * *

"Dorulu Tornado!" Dorulumon's drill tail revved up, launching a blast of air into the air, before reversing, and pulling the air current back down upon the drenched wolf and his soaked friends.

"Bluh." Taiki shook his hair out. "I hate this place already."

"Same." Dorulumon nodded.

"It's annoying that we got separated from the others." Lopmon grimaced as she shook her ears out to get what little water was still in them out. "I just hope we find them all in one piece."

Hephaestus nodded. **"I did not like the looks of those mud crabs we passed."**

The group had surfaced not too far from an island, one not too far from Revolomon had surfaced near...In fact, it come as no surprise for me to tell you that it was the VERY SAME Island just to the right of the one Revolomon had been swimming towards.

And, as this had been the sixth time Dorulumon had done the tornado-air-dry trick, Revolomon had plenty of time to change course, so it might as well have been the same island. But he wouldn't arrive for another few minutes.

"I think..." Cutemon began as he shook out his scarf for the last few drops of water. "We should try getting into the air, and see if we can find the others that way."

"That's a pretty good plan." Lopmon nodded.

"Good work." Dorulumon complimented his student.

**YEARS IN THE PAST_ _ _| BUT EVEN MORE NOT MANY_ _ _|**

"Hahahahaha!" The entire crew laughed over dinner, full of the success of their latest haul.

"I'd like to raise a toast!" Petermon raised his glass to his table of merry men. "To Ballistamon, with whom our latest haul could not have been completed!"

Ballistamon, the mechanical robot friend of Xros Heart in years to come, seemed bashful at this. "...It was nothing..."

Revolomon stood up next, raising his own glass. "I'd like to second that! Ballistamon! Your friendship truly helped us out there today!"

"Revolomon..." Ballistamon's mechanical eyes blinked as tears threatened to form.

* * *

"So!" Revolomon patted the giant robot on the shoulder as they both looked out over the night time Golden seas. "What will you do with your cut of the bounty?"

"Art." The robot said simply.

"Art huh?" Revolomon mused on it for a few moments, then laughed. "Yeah, that suits you!"

"I want to see art from all over the world." Ballistamon continued. "I want to travel the world in peace, and not in crime."

Revolomon's hand came loose. "W-What?"

The robot turned to face the cowboy. "I'm not a thief. I feel as if there is something greater in store for me, and the world itself."

**PRESENT DAY_ _ _|**

"Yeah..." Revolomon huffed as he pulled himself to shore. "Something in store alright."

"Hey!" Cutemon called out suddenly, pointing over at the drenched cowboy. "It's Revolomon!"

He looked up, just in time to see Taiki and the others run over. "Oh Hi." he waved half-heatedly.

"Revolomon!" Taiki began. "You made it!"

"What? Am I the first or somethin'?" Revolomon asked in surprise.

"We don't know where everyone else is right now." Dorulumon stated. "Either they're lost or we are."

"Huh..." Revolomon frowned. "I guess that makes sense."

"So now that we've found you..." Taiki paused. "You..." he repeated, rolling the word over on his tongue a few times, as if a thought waiting to be asked was trying to form. "Well..." He ignored it and continued on. "Anyways, now that we've found you, what do you think we do now?"

* * *

Yuu and Corone stared at the endless expanse of ocean that they now faced, having reached the beach front of the island-Whamon they had surfaced near.

"Well..." Archelomon, the elder of Island Zone, began from behind them with a grin plastered all over his face. "At least you landed on bendy foil!"

"He means friendly soil." A Bukamon corrected.

Yuu face-palmed as Corone shouted to the skies: "WHERE THE HELL ARE WE!"

"Never never land never looked so far away." Starmon lamented.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Shoutmon and Nene...

A MarineDevimon escorted them up the stairs and across the boat planks to a much larger boat, the one Olegmon captained.

"Well, at least we know where we are now." Shoutmon mused.

"At least." Nene agreed.

...Up a winding stair-case, down a hall, and across a rather large dining hall, they came to the main deck, where the primary crew stood on guard.

_"What's going on?"_ Sparrowmon asked from one of the still boxed up Xros Loaders. _"Why'd we stop moving?"_

"We're here." Shoutmon replied as quietly as the situation could allow.

Before them stood the towering form of Olegmon. His body was heavily armored, the design of which reminded one of many, many treasure chests. His back was turned at the moment, as he was speaking to his bride and first mate, Mermaimon, and someone who was hidden out of sight, currently standing between Olegmon himself and Xros Heart's members.

What they were conversing about wasn't truly important however- what was important, on the other hand, was the fact that Spadamon and Lunamon were swabbing the decks with soapy mops. Both had crazed looks in their eyes, and didn't even both looking up from their assigned tasks as pirates rushed past them on quest to their current duties.

"Spadamon..." Shoutmon murmured as Nene simultaneously whispered Lunamon's name.

_"They got Jaspers too?"_Sparrowmon gawked in surprise.

That, however, was enough to make Olegmon turn in surprise...

And the duo got another surprise- DarkVolumon. Being a subspecies of Ballistamon more so that Guardromon, his appearance really shocked them the most.

"Ballistamon!" Nene took a step forward in surprise.

DarkVolumon snarled. "I'm not a Ballistamon." He spoke evilly. "Do not confuse me with those weak fools."

Shoutmon reached to put a hand on Nene's shoulder. "It's not him." he whispered to her.

"It has to be." Nene shot back, not even bothering to whisper. "This is the fifth land; It has to be him!"

"Nene Amano, and Taiki Kudo!" Olegmon clapped his hands together and rubbed them thunderously, interrupting their conversation. "But come on Taiki! I was expecting you two to be a little...taller... given all the rumors surrounding your fights with the other Generals!"

"What." Shoutmon and Nene stared at the fool like he was blind. No, not for the 'short' implication, but the fact that he had mistaken Shoutmon for Taiki.

"Oh come on now!" he grinned at them. "Just some friendly humor between potential friend-enemy-allies!"

"But I'm-!" Shoutmon began, only to be silenced by Nene suddenly kicking out to the side with her right foot and taking out Shoutmon's left Knee from the side. "GAK!" He bit his lip and staggered to the right a bit.

**"Hephaestus!"** Echidna continued. **"Taiki checked out when we crash landed."**

"Checked...Out?" DarkVolumon's eyes narrowed in disbelief.

"Yeah!" Nene continued, waving her hands in a dismissive manner. "It means he fell into a coma!"

"A coma!" Olegmon gasped. "Dear god, what happened?"

"The ah-" Nene explained quickly, only pausing to smile apologetically at Shoutmon as he rubbed at his wounded knee. "Tunnel we were using to get here collapsed. Taiki hit his head, and Hephaestus took over. The guy's out like a light right now!"

Shoutmon narrowed his eyes at Nene. "I'm _pretty_ sure it's not THAT bad, Nene. I'm sure Taiki'll be up an' about in a little while."

**"Never doubt your sister, brother of mine."** Echidna replied with a devilish grin. **"You know what I'm capable of when it comes to monitoring life signs. If I say you're in a coma,-**" She snapped her fingers. "**-you're In. A. Coma."**

Shoutmon rolled his eyes. "Sure. If you say so." he took a step back and flung his hands out to the side dramatically. "Oh woe is me! I'm in a coma!"

For their credit, most of Olegmon's crew on deck actually found that humorous, and found themselves trying to restrain their laughter.

"Anyways..." Olegmon coughed politely, also trying to cover some chuckling and maintain some dignity. "I was hoping to talk to Taiki personally, Kind soul to another Kind soul."

_'Yeah Right.'_ Nene thought to herself, glancing to the side to check in on Spadamon and Lunamon- No reaction from them so far.

"You see, I have a proposition for him!" Olegmon continued, bringing Nene's attention back to him.

Shoutmon was playing the part of "Hephaestus" just fine. "What proposition?"

"That Xros Heart team up my pirate army and that together, under the banner of the _Good Friday_, we shall conquer and loot the Bagura empire for all they're worth!" Olegmon clenched his right hand into a fist with a grin as wide as a mile on his face.

"What." Shoutmon blinked.

"You don't have to answer right away!" Olegmon waved his hands in a dismissive manner similar to what Nene just did. "In fact, I'd like you to discuss it with your whole team once our rescue team finds everyone and brings them here! But for now, atleast, just record what I'm about to say as a memory and share it with Taiki when he wakes up."

"Uh..." Shoutmon blinked again. "Okay. I'm...Uh...Recording."

"Great!" The Death General coughed, as if to clear his voice. "From what I've heard, We're very alike, Taiki!" Olegmon began after a moment, making sure he was saying each word from the very bottom of his heart. "We both honor our friends with respect, and we both wish to see the empire's downfall!" he motioned over to Spadamon and Lunamon. "In fact the only reason I have your friends here under DarkVolumon's control is because the Empire ordered me to keep them prisoner! But that is Beneath a pirate captain such as myself! Capturing men only to hold them in the brig? No way! I had to make them a part of my crew so that they could be treated fairly and not rot away in a cell somewhere!" Olegmon honestly sounded exasperated, and Shoutmon, much to HIS surprise, felt the pain under-laced within the Pirate's words as he continued. "But the Empire wanted them under control, having no free will of their own! So, alas, I had DarkVolumon hypnotize them with his Ultimate Speaker. I'll be glad to release them to you before we come to blows if that comes to it, but I really hope it doesn't!" He took a few steps forward. "Because, I would like you to side with my motley crew of pirates, Kudo, Taiki!" Olegmon repeated from before. "Either that, or we side with you. But in any case of siding, if we unite together, it will be that together that we shall defeat the empire once and for all!"

At that, the bridge crew all chimed in with a hearty "GWAPPO GWAPPO! VIVA OLEGUNA!" and the pirate laughed.

Nene and Shoutmon shared a glance with each other... The former showing concern for the pirate crew's mental stability in her eyes, and the latter... Actually honestly considering the proposal, having _felt_ the pure emotion coming from the crew at that battle cry.

"Now then!" Olegmon clapped his hands. "Let's all have lunch!"

**A YEAR IN THE PAST_ _ _|**

A Wall exploded as Petermon's crew burst through from inside the bank. "Let's go!" Hookmon ordered. "Come On!"

Ballistamon and Revolomon followed through the makeshift entrance a moment later, the former carrying the dying form of Petermon on the former's back, and the rest of the crew rushing out after them fractions of a second later.

"Come on, Cap'n!" Revolomon beged their wounded captain. "You gotta make it!"

"I'm sorry...my boy..." The man smiled weakly at the young lad.

* * *

Hookmon's fist slammed into the captains- now his- desk. "Damn it." he snarled as he looked at the hat lying on coat hook just across from him. "How the hell did this happen?"

A Ranamon steped forward. "We don't know sir. The bank had an extra layer of security we weren't expecting. The bomb-"

"SHOULD HAVE KILLED ME!" Hookmon yowled. "I was supposed to clear the room, not him!"

After some silence, the Ranamon added... "We got the conversion blueprints. We lost Guardromon along with the Captain, but..."

* * *

Revolomon packed his bags, much to Ballistamon's surprise. "What's wrong?" The robot asked his cabin-mate.

"They're going to turn you into a monster." Revolomon huffed. "They're going to mess with your insides and make you into something you're not...!"

"Revolomon..." Ballistamon began, trying to bring up some counter argument...

"Come on, Pal!" Revolomon turned and grabed the robot's hands with his own, ending that counter before it began. "Let's go see the world! Let's go and escape this place!" tears were streaming from the thief's eyes. "Let's make your dream a reality!"

**THE PRESENT_ _ _|**

Revolomon's eyes opened from the memory as a wrister beeped in alarm of an incoming message.

Lopmon, whose wrister had been the one that was beeping, answered. "This is Lopmon!"

_"Lopmon."_ came Nene's voice. _"Great to hear you."_

"Same here." Lopmon nodded.

_"Hephaestus is here with me,"_ Nene said suddenly, much to the goggle wearing boy's surprise and confusion. _"Olegmon's given us an offer."_

"Olegmon?" Revolomon asked, raising an eyebrow at the slightly familiar name.

_"Olegmon?"_ Kiriha entered the conversation at the same moment, concern filling his voice as he spoke. _"What're you doing with a Death General?"_

_"Apparently being his lunch guests."_ Shoutmon said over the channel next. _"We're not sure what's going on exactly, but, hey, Shoutmon?"_ This made everyone blink. _"What do you think about this?"_ There was a bit of confusion all around, but Shoutmon continued before anyone could comment. _"He's offering that we can team up with him and then we can- together- take down Bagura."_

Taiki decided to answer, testing the waters. "Um...It sounds like a plan. But is it just Olegmon?"

_"No."_ Nene said next. _"Olegmon says he has allies in Bright Land, and they're willing to work with us to take down Bagura."_

_"Bright Land?"_ Akari entered the conversation next. _"Isn't that the one under Appolomon?"_

_"It is."_ Kiriha replied. _"What the hell? Did two of the death generals suddenly have a change of heart?"_

_"Get this."_ Shoutmon said, and you could _hear_ the grin in his voice. _"Both Olegmon and Appolomon worked under Tactimon and Lilithmon _respectively_ before the Lands were formed."_

"Ah, now those are names I do not tire of hearing." Dorulumon rolled his eyes. "So Lilithmon and Tactimon planted Olegmon and Appolomon as traitors?"

_"It's looking that way. He's willing to let us all meet up here at his boat so we can discuss this out and see if we want to go with it."_ Shoutmon said. _"Oh and by the way Shoutmon, Sparrowmon says 'You owe me a new hair pin.'"_If there was any doubt as to what was going on now, the conversation made sense now. For some reason Shoutmon was posing as Taiki/Hephaestus at Olegmon's base of opperations.

"Ah, Tell her I'll pay her back once this is all over." Taiki replied, raising an eyebrow in only mild confusion.

_"Done and done."_ Shoutmon said with another audible grin.

_"Now then, the Clam chowder's here and we don't want to let it get cold now do we?"_ Nene said next. _"We're sending you the coordinates over the Xros Loaders. Meet us here if you're able, and then we'll discuss the potential partnership."_

_"Coordinates received, we're moving there right now."_ Kiriha replied, worry still filling his voice, but now partially filled with relief. _"See you soon."_

_"Oh I'll be waiting."_ Nene said with a certain...giddy...undertone to her words.

* * *

**EYE CATCH!**

Lopmon, in her human form, stood next to Cutemon, in his human form, while their Digimon forms stood in front of them- all four shared equal looks of excitement on their faces.

The disk flipped over and revealed a pink-purple outline of what looked to be a lightning mode of Gurren Lagann Xros Five without the helmet, and with giant bird wings instead of jet wings.

**EYE CATCH!**

* * *

Meanwhile, far beneath the surface waves...Splashmon's egg shaped container rested on top of a small pile of rocks...

A hairline crack rested on the shell of the egg, having formed on impact, and was leaking out a minuscule amount of energy...

Just enough energy to attract a curious little fish... Who nudged the egg shell gently...

The crack widened, and the data within the egg began to glow as it interacted with the spare, loose data in the ocean that had collected over the centuries, and had given it its tell tale golden color.

Splashmon's data was absorbed immediately, and was made no-more as a beast only recently laid dormant awakened.

* * *

There was a distinct...change...to Gold Land that was seen a full minute later. The golden color began to drain out of the seas that gave the land its name, leaving behind nothing but blue ocean for all to see.

For Kiriha's group... It was a sudden wave of transition over the water's surface that made everyone blink, but think nothing of it. "Oh. That's odd." Deckerdramon mused.

With Yuu and Corone, they weren't looking at all, instead having been distracted by the children of former-Island Zone.

With Olegmon's ship... DarkVolumon rushed into the dining hall. "Sir!" he cried out in dismay. "The ocean is changing colors!"

"What?" Olegmon's eyes widened in surprise...and fear.

And with Taiki's group...

"Huh." Dorulumon frowned as the golden sea around them seemed to grow brighter. "That's odd."

"Yeah." Taiki nodded. "It's like the air's gotten charged with energy..."

And if one were to look at all of Gold Land from above at this exact moment...

They would see that the island that Taiki's group were on was the epicenter of all of the data stuck in the water drawing together, specifically forming a giant golden ring around the island that reminded one of an eye.

An eye that opened, suddenly splitting the island in two and flinging our heroes into the air. "What the hell!" Taiki yelled to the air as- from that vantage point in the sky- saw the glimmering eye resting inside that golden circle not a moment before...

**SPLASH!**

They didn't hit the water.

Nope.

Instead the water reached up in the form of a giant hand to crush _them_.

Too bad that, much like the _last_ water based digimon to face Dorulumon, a liquid body fairs no chance against a massive tornado.

**"CHOU SHINKA!"**

The clenched hand exploded into all directions as Dourulumon evolved on the spot, launching out massive air currents in all directions to rend the hand into globs of water.

**"JAGARD0RULUMON!"**

The wolf warrior would have fallen to the ocean below if, thanks in part to being Hephaestus' host's partner and thanks in the other part to Taiki wishing that they wouldn't fall, he hadn't gained a set of jet engine wings with the evolution this time.

Revolomon and Lopmon hung precariously off of his shoulders, while Cutemon had dug his hands firmly onto Taiki's hair, much to the boys partial annoyance.

"What the hell is going on here?" JagarD0rulumon frowned as the now blue ocean beneath them seemed to gurgle in annoyance. "Did Splashmon decide to go for round two or something?"

"Dammit!" Taiki face-palmed with both hands. "We forgot about Splashmon's egg!"

"That's right!" JagarD0rulumon's eyes widened in horror. "Nene had Splashmon's egg container, if she lost it when we all went under...!"

"So the ocean came to life?" Lopmon asked in abstract horror. "What the hell, Splashmon?"

"It's not an ocean, not any more at least!" Revolomon groaned as he explained. "It's the remains of all the digimon who died due to the predators- not even Digimon- living in it! The ocean turned gold because it was over saturated with digimon data over centuries and centuries."

**"So what happened then?" **Hephaestus asked.

"Every now and again if a digimon fell into the ocean, and died without being killed by another digimon, their data would take control of the ocean's data..." Revolomon grimaced. "Eventually their minds couldn't handle the stress of controlling a whole ocean and they died. Splashmon's data must have become the dominant host when we lost the egg!"

"So we have to wait for Splashmon to die of his own volition?" JagarD0rulumon narrowed his eyes.

"It never got this bad before when it was just Gold Zone!" Revolomon's eyes took in the eye on the ocean that was staring at them ominously. "The Code Crown's restructuring must have done something to the ocean data..."

**"This just isn't right."** Hephaestus frowned. **"Splashmon shouldn't have come back at all. I went over Echidna's work before we left. There wasn't any personality data left. It was all base programing!"**

"So maybe something else woke up when Splashmon's data was added to the mix." Taiki suggested. "Maybe some sort of limit got passed with a Death General's data, and it's a digimon on it's own right?"

"Wait." JagarD0urlumon paled as realization dawned on him. "If the Zone Restructuring united the Zones, then what about the minds of all those trapped inside? Wouldn't _they_ have been united as well?"

Nobody had anything to say to that besides "RUN," as the ocean tried it's darnedest to hit our air born heroes once more.

"Well, whatever it is, this ocean has it out for us." Taiki scowled as the attack fell short of them thanks to their speed.

"My attacks are good at separating a floating mass of water, but against an entire ocean...?" Another torrent of water launched upwards, towards JagarD0rulumon, thus pausing his current thought process as he brought up his drill and activated it's air cannon mode: **"HYPER DRILL BUSTER!"** The massive tornado launched out of the drill tip and slapped into the torrent, shredding the water based attack, as if to prove his point. "But against an entire ocean! I don't think I can do much of anything!"

"We're sitting ducks up here!" Revolomon cried out in exasperation.

Another torrent launched upwards towards Taiki- who, taking a page out of his partner's book, summoned his giant fists and then further upgraded them into massive fan blades, which roared into life and atomized the water geyser as it continually tried to attack.

* * *

"So what's going on?" Shoutmon frowned as he watched Olegmon's crew rushing about to hoist anchor and set sail.

"The ocean in this Land is alive." A Geckomon explained as the captain and his main crew shouted orders across the ship. "A digimon named Oroceanomon that slumbers until a hapless soul enters the waters and feeds it, thus awakening it."

"We barely survived the _last_ time Oroceanomon woke up!" a Biyomon added as she finished tying up the cargo crates nearby. "It gets stronger every time!"

"How did you defeat it the last time?" Nene asked, eyes widening with concern.

"We didn't." Came a familiar voice from behind the duo, making them turn around in surprise.

"No way..." Shoutmon's eyes widened, a grin breaking out on his face.

"It's you...!" Nene's eyes widened as well...along with a major twinge of confusion clouding over her face.

* * *

"Keep Dodging!" Lopmon ordered as she shifted to her human form, Kaiyumi, for access to her Xros Loader. "I have an idea!"

"Like we have any choice?" JagarD0rulumon asked rhetorically as he swerved to the side to avoid another jet stream.

"Just trust me on this." She said as she whirled around and aimed her Xros Loader at Cutemon...still hanging onto Taiki's head.

"Wait!" Taiki's eyes widened in horror. "If you're about to do what I think you're about to-"

**"CHOU SHINKA!"**the girl ordered, and the Xros Loader flared to life with a roar of energy.

**"Well this won't be fun."** Hephaestus lamented just as the burst of energy reached the hapless bunny rabbit who had been keeping his eyes closed the entire time up until this moment as he involuntarily cried out the evolution call.

"**CUTEMON SHI**_**NKAAA**_**!"**

Thankfully for Taiki, the bunny's spatial location was locked on the spot as he began to evolve, and, thus, when his size began to increase, the boy General was not underneath him.

Chrome Digizoid Armor formed over thin air, with Cutemon's body at the very center of the chest armor. The new form was humanoid, with glistening wings shooting off of the back. Cutemon's red scarf also appeared on the digimon, adding a Kamen Rider feel to the new Digimon...whose currently silver armor began to colorize itself- adding splashes of red and gold and black to the Digimon's form.

**"KINGRAVEMON!"**

The Giant eye in the ocean (Which had been following them to keep an eye on them so it could keep attacking them) narrowed itself at the newly digivolved digimon.

"What...?" KinGRavemon, whose face was obscured by a glowing green glass mask, looked down at his clawed hands in surprise. "I...Evolved! ?"

"Cutemon!" Lopmon ordered. "Attack the eye!"

"Huh?" He looked down as Oroceanomon sent forth more water tendrils at them. "Oh- I see what you mean!" And with a flap of his mechanical wings, KinGRavemon disappeared in a blur of motion.

**"DROPKICK!"**

An explosion of green energy exploded on the eye's surface, faster than it could react and throw up a defensive shield.

Oroceanomon's Eye-land exploded, and KinGRavemon was flung away from the explosion by the shock wave alone.

"Whoo!" He cheered as smoke and data rushed into the air. "Did I get him?"

The sudden geysers of water that shot out from multiple directions answered that question.

"NOPE!" JagarD0rulumon snarled as he began dodging.

As the water geysers launched more and more from the ocean's surface, the remains of the island became visible through the fading smoke screen. Each tiny (compared to before) fragment was now an eye on its own right.

How sick and twisted can this weird ocean fearing digimon get?

* * *

"Set course!" Olegmon pointed towards the explosion in the distance. "Oroceanomon has been engaged by someone strong!"

"It's probably someone from Xros Heart!" Mermaimon added with a grin on her face. "Only they could actually land an exploding hit on it!"

* * *

Elsewhere, Blue Flare had switched from ocean travel to air travel- MetalGureimon soared through the skies as the oceans below twisted in dismay at the fight occurring not too far off in the distance from where they were now.

"Seems like one of us is always getting into trouble, doesn't it?" Kiriha said with a laugh.

"Yup." Akari laughed as well.

* * *

"This isn't working!" Taiki yelped as one of his jet engines was hit from behind by a water geyser, forcing him to dismiss the build and quickly jump onto JagarD0rulumon's shoulder, where Lopmon had been standing before, but had traded off to her new partner, KinGRavemon,'s back for the moment.

"Do you have any ideas?" JagarD0rulumon asked as he swung his drill staff into another tendril of water.

"None as of yet..." Taiki frowned. "If Gureimon and Shoutmon were here, we could try a Double Xros..."

"Why don't we try that now?" JagarD0rulumon asked.

"Huh?" Taiki looked over in surprise. "What?"

"We both have Xros Loaders!" he said as Kaiyumi held her Xros Loader up in the distance. "Let's Double Xros me and Cutemon and see what we get!"

Taiki stared blankly for a moment...then a grin broke out on his face. "Alright then!" he turned towards Lopmon/Kaiyumi and called out. "Hey! Let's Double Xros!"

"Sounds like a plan!" And before KinGRavemon could react, the girl on his back grinned and leaped off of him, whipping out her Xros Loader as Taiki jumped off of JagarD0Rulumon.

Both went sailing through the air towards each other like two pieces of toast about to slap into a melted piece of cheese.

**"JAGARD0RULUMON!" **Taiki roared.

**"KINGRAVEMON!" **Lopmon cheered.

**"DOUBLE...!"** and as the duo (barely) missed hitting each other, they swung their hands out, _high fived_ each other, gripped each others hands tightly, swung around, and then slammed the tops of their Xros Loaders together in what was clearly a 'for-show' maneuver. **"XROS!"**

There was a spiral of exploding energy as JagarD0rulumon and KinGRavemon shot together into a Digi-Xrossed form.

**"XROS UP!"** the Digimon- looking like a more heavily armored version of JagarD0rulumon- roared as he flexed his new jet engine powered raven wings. His staff had vanished as well, with the drill head having fused to his right hand; and topping off the ensemble...was the emerald version of Starmon's shades obscuring the wolf's eyes. **"JAGARD0RULUMON! CRIMSON MODE!"**

Revolomon looked dazed as Taiki and Lopmon landed right next to him- somehow having gained enough altitude during the Double Xrossing sequence to have gotten above the resulting digimon. "Can we not do something like that again?" he complained at all the jerking around in a Digi-Xros sequence he actually wasn't taking part in.

Oroceanomon was likewise not impressed; its many eyes narrowed and launched as many jets of water as it could manage up at the single target.

JagarD0rulumon CM smirked, and held his drill hand into the air. **"CRIMSON TORNADO MILES!"**

The drill revved up and launched a massive burst of red energy into the air, in the form of a massive tornado, which then launched off multiple tornado tendrils to counter the water strikes.

Many explosions of water particles occurred, and Oroceanomon's mouth-less body growled at them. Quite impressive if an ocean can growl at you, that. It means you've made it mad.

As both attacks ceased... The combating opponents seemed to take a quick breather to gather their energies back.

And then a giant record fell from the sky, landing on top of the many eye-lands, and eliciting a scream of dismay from Oroceanomon.

Taiki looked up just in time to see the familiar golden form of ZekeGureimon descend from above.

**"Oi."** Typheus smirked at them in a friendly manner. **"What did you do to anger the world this time, Hephaestus?"**

"We didn't do anything!" JagarD0rulumon CM replied. "This land started trying to kill us for no good reason!"

"We think it was Splashmon's data that set it off." Taiki added. "Nene must have lost the container when we got separated."

"Great." ZekeGureimon lamented. "as if we didn't have enough to worry about."

It was at that moment that Oroceanomon forced the giant record up off of its 'face' and shattered the disk into pieces that were tossed to the sides, and left to sink down to the murky depths below.

"Well..." Akari frowned. "This isn't going to be easy, is it?"

_"Ya think?" _Cutemon and Lopmon yelled simultaneously, making Akari blink at the source of the former's complaint.

"Cutemon?" she asked, surprise evident in her voice.

_"That's KinGRavemon to you!"_ the bunny-robot replied from within the Double Xros in a rather amused tone.

"_Oi Oi."_ Dorulumon spoke over his student. _"Let's not get lofty here. We still haven't been able to land a hit on this thing."_

"Dorulumon's right." Taiki frowned as he stared at the mass of eye-lands. "This digimon's practically immortal." he frowned. "There's got to be a way to defeat it."

TO BE CONTINUED!

"_DIGIMON INTRODUCTION CORNER!" _the Red Monitamon trio cried out in glee.

"Today we've got another two-fer for you~!" Aradia said with a wink as she held up two framed pictures, one of KinGRavemon, and the other of one of Oroceanomon's eye-lands. "First up is KinGRavemon! He's a Gurren Lagann variant of the Cyber-Bird type digimon that normally are variants of the Falcomon line's final form, which themselves are Accel type variants! This one, however, is a Cutemon with the lessons of the Way of the Spiral Path who found a way to evolve into a faster, stronger, and more powerful form!"

"His special attacks are- very simply- HEADBUTT! DROPKICK! and GOLD PUNCH!" Sollux explained while mimicking the attacks on his own. "He puts all the power of his Spiral Path training to use and delivers twists during contact on his kicks and punches!"

"His name is a mystery!" Eridan shrugged. "It can either be read as King Ravemon, or Kin Gravemon, which respectively mean King Raven Monster, or Silver Grave Monster! Because of this, people pronounce it with two G's! Like so..." he coughed, then played a recording of Cutemon's voice as he cried out his evolved form's name, which, indeed, sounded like "King Gravemon!"

"Next we have Oroceanomon!" Aradia switched to the picture of the eye-land. "A Digimon who used to be an entire ocean! He became so full of the data of other digimon that when he slumbers, his skin takes on a golden glow!"

"His attacks are unnamed!" Sollux face palmed. "All he can say are sounds of rage!"

"His name, Oh-Ro-Cee-ANoh-mon, in Spanish, means Gold Ocean monster!" Eridan gave a thumbs up. "Now that's not so punny at all, is it?"

Aradia shook her head in agreement. "No, It's not. And that was very educational, by the way!"

"Thanks!"

NEXT TIME:

"Oroceanomon's going down!"

"FOR GOLD LAND!"

"Let's team up!"

"CHOU SHINKA!"

"CHOU SHINKA!"

"CHOU SHINKA!"

"What? We Missed it!"

"There's always next time, Yuu."

"Next Time: Digimon Xros Wars: Seven Swords! **Gold Ocean! Grasp the future!"**

"N'GAAHH!"

"Ballistamon!"

* * *

**A.N.: WHOO! YEAH! 6,596 words! HEEK HONKING YES! Longest chapter of the whole Death General arc, I believe! ^u^ SO Yeah! I'm heading out to Mysterium (A Myst convention) Later on in the week (Leaving Wednesday, the 1st) and I'm doubting that I'll be able to get another chapter up until after I get back (After the 7th). So I really wanted to get this up as FAST as I could! I didn't want it sitting 90% Completed for a whole week or more! SO Yeah, plot twists ahoy! Also, of note, despite this chapter taking place in a new Land, it TECHNICALLY is a part of the last sub-arc, started with Cyber Land. I blurred the naming conventions of the episodes with the last one specifically to act as a transition. So Splashmon's still causing trouble despite being "killed." (massive sarcasm quotes right there.) I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and eagerly await the next sub-arc as much as I am! :) _DTC**


	44. Gold Ocean! Seize the future!

**OLEGMON'S SHIP_ _ _| **_**THE GOOD FRIDAY_ _ _|**_

"So what's going on?" Shoutmon frowned as he watched Olegmon's crew rushing about to hoist anchor and set sail.

"The ocean in this Land is alive." A Geckomon explained as the captain and his main crew shouted orders across the ship. "A digimon named Oroceanomon that slumbers until a hapless soul enters the waters and feeds it, thus awakening it."

"We barely survived the _last_ time Oroceanomon woke up!" a Biyomon added as she finished tying up the cargo crates nearby. "It gets stronger every time!"

"How did you defeat it the last time?" Nene asked, eyes widening with concern.

"We didn't." Came a familiar voice from behind the duo, making them turn around in surprise.

"No way..." Shoutmon's eyes widened.

"It's you...!" Nene's eyes widened as well...along with a bright smile breaking out on her face.

"It's me." The familiar form of Ballistamon nodded his head. "It's good to see you both again, N'gah. Gives me hope."

* * *

_*cue New World (TWILL) TV Size*_

* * *

_*CUE TITLE THEME*_

"**Gold Ocean! Grasp the future!"**

* * *

"I! HATE! THIS! OCEAN!" Revolomon cried out as he held on for dear life to the back of JagarD0rulumon CM's shoulder armor.

What was going on exactly?

Oroceanomon had taken to throwing up spears of water in any given direction, trying to impale anything it could get its hands on.

_"This is getting ridiculous."_ Dorulumon muttered within the Double Evolved Xros. _"Even with all this extra speed, we're only _barely_ dodging."_

_"I. __**KNOW**__."_ Cutemon growled. _"It's annoying. Annoying! ANNOYING!"_

**"NEEDLE MESA!"**ZekeGureimon threw up a record beneath him as a shield to give himself some time to catch his breath from all the dodging.

"You okay, Gureimon?" Kiriha asked.

"This form is meant more for quick bursts of speed." The Digimon replied. "Not sustained bursts."

**"Even using the wind to our advantage..."** Typheus agreed. **"...This is getting tiresome."**

"Any Ideas yet?" JagarD0rulumon asked as he and Taiki flew over to join the others on top of the precariously balanced record.

"Nothing from me." Taiki scowled. "Everything we throw at it doesn't work!"

"If we had Shoutmon, maybe he and I could do an interfering resonance thing with our Soul Crusher attacks?" Akari suggested.

"Wave interference you mean?" Kaiyumi asked.

"Yeah, that." she nodded.

**"That Might just work!"** Hephaestus began. **"Water is a wave-transmitting medium! If we start a resonance of interfering waves, the ocean's consciousness might dissolve in the process- maybe even fragment into its original state if the Code Crown **_**did**_** fuse multiple parts of it's mind together."**

"But we don't _have_ Shoutmon." Taiki countered. "He's off pretending to be you- me- whatever it is he's up to- on Olegmon's ship."

"Who knows where in the world they are right now." Akari crossed her arms.

"Um..." Kiriha held up his Xros Loader, displaying a string of numbers. "Nene sent us the coordinates, remember?"

"Hey!" Revolomon snapped his fingers. "That's rig-!"

At that precise moment, Oroceanomon threw up a giant water-made fist that was about a mile thick in all directions at the bottom of the record, sending it flying high into the air before it began to tumble to the side.

* * *

"OI!" Shoutmon began as he ran up to the main deck where Olegmon's primary crew stood, Nene and Ballistamon were a few steps behind him. "Olegmon!"

"Yes?" The Rogue Death General and his First mate turned around in interest (just in time to miss a giant water hand flip its fingers at something high up in the air in annoyance). "What is it?"

"I just want to say that if we're going into battle against an entire ocean, that we really need to be honest with each other." Shoutmon began, taking a deep breath to steel himself against any backlash. "I'm Not Hephaestus."

"Oh?" Olegmon grinned. "Taiki? Did you wake up then?"

(Nene went to say something, but was held back by Ballistamon faking coughing.)

"Nope." he shook his head. "Look dude, I just want to say that you- sir- are honest about wanting to defeat Bagura!" he narrowed his eyes in determination. "I was going to be honest about this straight up, but Nene over there-" he jabbed his thumb at the Denizen of Life's host. "-Wanted to play 'information gathering' for a day or something like that. I only played along with it 'cause Echidna is downright _scary _at times." he took a moment to lean in close and add under his breath. "you saw how she threatened me back there, right?"

Olegmon nodded, remembering the vague undertones from when Echidna had mentioned the word 'coma.'

"Right then." Shoutmon took a breath, shifted over to his Digimon form, then took a bow. "The Name's Shoutmon, the one they keep calling the future King." he stood up, held out his hand, and smiled. "And to be honest and fair- I think we can all work together here."

DarkVolumon snarled before Olegmon could react. "You _lied-!?"_

"Brother."

And the darkened robot froze mid sentence- as did everyone else on deck at the sudden revelation that no-one had caught onto in the last six months.

"Shoutmon has one of the purest hearts I've ever seen." Ballistamon continued. "He's not one to lie intentionally."

"I..." DarkVolumon began...to modulate his voice down from the evil tone he had been using from before, down to something that _matched _Ballistamon. "He still shouldn't have-!"

"I've already told Nene off for it." Ballistamon explained. "This war has been stressful on all of us, we're not all perfect, after all."

The other beetle themed robot digimon sighed, then nodded. "I see."

And after a few moments of silence...

"Wait." A Toucanmon cried down from the crows nest. "You two are _BROTHERS!?"_

A Falcomon fainted.

"Didn't see that coming." A Doggymon said with surprise.

Shoutmon and Olegmon just shared equally bemused looks with each other...Then Laughed.

"I know everyone's going to want to talk it out some more, but personally, I don't give a damn." Shoutmon said after a moment, holding his hand out a bit higher now, and curled up into a fist. "So what do you say to teaming up to stopping this Oroceanomon thing?"

"Agreed!" Olegmon grinned. "And then..." His giant fist met Shoutmon's in a fist bump to king all fist bumps. "We save the Digital World!"

"GWAPPO GWAPPO!" a Geckomon cried out.

"VIVA OLEGUNA!" The rest of the entire ship finished.

* * *

Not seconds later, the two Xros Loaders were unlocked from their boxy prison, and Spadamon and Lunamon were released from their hypnotized state.

"Ready the cannons! Batten down the hatches!" Olegmon ordered his crew. "Prepare the depth charges! Today we end the fight with Oroceanomon once and for all!"

"AYE AYE, CAP'N!" The Pirate crew saluted as they went about their business.

"Alright everyone!" Shoutmon grinned as he donned a rather dashing pirate hat he had been loaned, having shifted back to his human form to wear it specifically. "You heard the 'mon!" he turned to his own team. "Let's get ready to lay the smack down on this ocean!"

"AYE AYE SIR!" The green Monitamon, Sparrowmon, Spadamon, and Lunamon saluted in turn, then rushed off to do their thing.

* * *

"Just you wait and see!" Ballistamon said as he helped DarkVolumon roll a peculiar looking cannon into position. "We'll make this ocean ever regret waking up! N'GAH!"

"N'GAH!" His brother chimed in agreement.

* * *

"Faster! Those cannons won't load themselves!" Mervamon and Mermaimon simultaneously ordered a pair of Gotsumon who thought they could slack off on cannon loading duty.

"Heheh." Olegmon grinned at their work. "Quite the lookers, aren't they?"

"Very." Beelzebmon nodded with a faint look of terror on his eyes.

* * *

"Nene..." The Monimon in the girl's arms looked up at her sadly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." She glanced to the side, trying to evade the question entirely.

* * *

And so the good ship _Good Friday_ sailed faster than it ever had before, being carried on winds of determination, and currents that drew them ever closer whether they wanted to or not.

* * *

"Alright." Shoutmon began as he paced the front deck as they got closer and closer to the approaching battle, coming closer to them as they got closer to it. "Let's brain storm here. Oroceanomon is just a digimon, right? So how did it act before Gold Land was formed?"

"Before then...?" A random Toucanmon thought for a moment. "Much less violent! It hesitated on its attacks, as if it weren't quite sure how to proceed. Probably because it whoever was in control then would be fighting against the wills of long since deceased digimon. That's how I remember it anyways!"

"So when the Code Crown fused the Zones, it must have united those wills too." Shoutmon nodded as he paced to the other side. "So what _is _Oroceanomon besides a Digimon?"

"It's an ocean!" The Palmon from before spoke up.

"Which means it's water!" Shoutmon snapped his fingers. "Therefore it must transmit it's actions like water as well!"

"Water transmits sound and energy as waves." Tailmon's ears perked up as she recalled an old physics lesson from school. "So if it's transmitting it's thoughts, they're likely to be made up of waves!"

"Exactly!" Shoutmon grinned as he spun around to point dramatically at Wisemon and Wizardmon. "So how do you break up waves?"

"Waves can constructively or destructively interfere with each other." Wisemon noted.

"All I know about waves..." Wizardmon just shrugged. "Are that waves have to go around obstructions."

"So we blast him with something that messes with his waves!" Shoutmon snapped his fingers again as he grinned even wider. "And what's better to break up a wave than a barrier _making_ waves?"

* * *

**EYE CATCH!**

On one side of a disk stood Revolomon in his human form, holding up a Blue bodied, red trimmed Xros Loader; on the other side stood Ballistamon holding his fists in the air with a roar of triumph.

The disk flipped over, revealing what appeared to be a more heavily armored Ballistamon standing in front of a metallic sky blue version of the Greek letter Lambda.

**EYE CATCH!**

* * *

Oroceanomon just didn't give up. Pulse after jet after gush flew up at those dancing in the skies hoping to evade the rampaging digimon's attacks. No matter how fast or hard they flew towards the coordinates Nene had sent them, Oroceanomon kept following them easily.

It was the entire Land, after all.

"I don't know how long we can keep this up..." JagarD0rulumon CM gasped, feeling the drain from dancing around for who knows how long now. "If we don't do something quick, I think we're going to un-Xros."

"If we just had something to make a loud sound with..." Taiki frowned- They had a plan, but it just wasn't possible at this stage. Those Eye-lands kept staring at them, almost as if they were _taunting _them. In fact, it was taunting them. The entire surface of the water beneath them gurgled loudly with roars of annoyance.

And it was then that something taunted it right back-

"**GIGA ARROW DRILL!"**

A not-quite-as-massive roar filled the air as a Not-quite-yet-familiar cannon fired, tearing a massive trench across the ocean's surface with it's energy attack that impacted one of the many Eye-lands and disintegrated it instantly with a fairly massive explosion.

"Well-" Kiriha said with much relief. "I think we all know who just got where."

Everyone looked over towards the source of the attack- instantly spotting the Good Ship _Good Friday _with SigmaArrowmon standing on the nose of the ship, holding her signature engine cannon out in front. "TAIKI!" she called out over to them while Oroceanomon was distracted. "Get Over Here!"

* * *

Oroceanomon was still reeling from the attack as Xros Heart's lost members landed on the ship for some rest from the fight. But this was no time for lazy-ness, Oroceanomon's stunned state was being prolonged by the ships crew firing depth charges from the cannons into the water below.

"Taiki!" Shoutmon said with a bit of no-nonsense as he and Olegmon walked up to meet them. "No time to explain, but we need you to purify Olegmon's Darkness Loader back into a Xros Loader."

"Huh?" Taiki blinked as the Death General handed over the _sparkling _dark device. It was brand new! Never used a day in its life! It was so unused, in fact, that it looked more like a normal Xros Loader than the usual Darkness Loaders. "Why?"

"Well, we need it to-" was all Olegmon could manage as Shoutmon continued on to the other side of the deck.

"Revolomon!" Shoutmon continued on as he grabbed the cowboy out from behind Dorulumon and dragged him across the deck of the _very _familiar ship. "Once Taiki's done with that, I want you to take the Xros Loader and make Ballistamon Digivolve!"

"Wait what?" everyone who had been lost at sea reacted exactly the same. Ballistamon was here?

"Long story. No time to explain now." Shoutmon reiterated as he walked past Akari. "Akari, I need your help on this too!" he didn't even have to get her attention beyond that, she followed behind anyways.

"Okay." The girl had no clue what the hell was going on, but she trusted in Shoutmon's judgement and planing skills on this.

Up the stairs to the top and front of the boat, there stood Ballistamon, DarkVolumon, and the Monitamon elite trio- one of whom was just finishing up rewiring something inside DarkVolumon's signal broadcasting systems- and just behind them were Nene and SigmaArrowmon, both of whom were keeping an eye on the oceans ahead.

"Ballistamon!" Revolomon's eyes widened in glee at seeing his old friend again. "You're okay!"

"N'Gah!" The sound themed mech-bot nodded.

"Are we done here?" Shoutmon asked the one Monitamon.

"Yup!" a nod from the Monitamon "The broadcasting system is now tied into our own broadcast system. All we need to do now is plug in the microphones and we'll be good to go!"

"Alright then!" Shoutmon turned around and called down deck to Olegmon and Taiki. "Is it ready yet?"

"Yeah!" Taiki nodded as he held up the purified Darkness Loader. "Always easier the second time around!"

**"It helps that it was being purified by just _being_ in the presence of a good person for all this time!"** Hephaestus remarked.

"Great!" Shoutmon grinned, and turned to leave his position.

Taiki was about to move to take it up to him, but the device vanished in a burst of pink and white energy- one of Echidna's teleports- only to reappear in front of Revolomon and Ballistamon.

"So this is ours then?" Revolomon asked, eyes wide as he reached for the device.

"Indeed." Ballistamon nodded.

"Alright then!" Shoutmon clapped and rubbed his hands together as a grin broke out on his face. "Show time everyone!"

* * *

Oroceanomon's senses came back to it after a few moments of silence...Either the boat just inside the edge of its attack range had ran out of depth charges or they had intentionally stopped... And Oroceanomon couldn't figure out a reason for why they would stop when they had an advantage... So it had to be the former!

Oh well. Time to break that boat into tiny splinters.

Just as Oroceanomon began to rear up to throw an attack...A giant dome of crystalline energy shot up from the neutral waters just outside the edges of it's currently compressed reach- Wait- scratch that- not a dome. A _SPHERE._

Wait.

What?

Oroceanomon's eye-lands turned on their sides to glare at the sources of the accursed wall. Divermon, Dolphmon, and boats manned by the Land's natives each held odd devices in front of them- devices that _generated _the sphere. Where had they gotten their hands on such things?

(Some time earlier...

"The flight engines? !" The startled Tinkermon gasped at her captains request. "You want me to scrap the flight engines to make a void generator! ?"

"Yup!" Olegmon nodded.

"..." The fairy put her hands on her hips and raised her head to meet his eyes with hers. "Give me ten minutes." the scowl she'd been wearing up until now turned into a full fledged smirk of deviant delight. "I'll give you something ten times better than that! A shield generator that'll keep anything semi-solid inside!"

The captain gave a thumbs up. "Just what I wanted to hear!")

Oh well. It didn't matter. So what if Oroceanomon was now trapped inside a giant sphere with the boat that probably had ordered said sphere's construction. It's not like that would cause any permanent-

Oh. Wait. What was that glowing light on the deck of the boat? Why was it familiar...and yet...Different?

In terms of ocean thought, Oroceanomon thought what would be translated into English almost exactly as:

"...Oh Crap in a hat."

_*Cue Evolution and Digixros! Ver. Taiki (instrumental)*_

**"TIME BURST!" **Revolomon called out as the lower-case Greek letter Lambda glowed brightly on the screen of the blue and red Xros Loader.

**"BALLISTAMON CHOU SHINKA!"**

Ballistamon's body remained relatively the same, being a robot in form, only gaining minor modifications to his legs (much bulkier, as if reinforced to some degree to house something more inside), arms (Much thicker, and more ornate looking), and head (the jaw piece became more complicated, angular and refined while his horn gained multiple plates and stages of armor), while his entire torso changed completely, going from square to octagonal in form.

Topping off the whole transformation was a rush of gold and white coloring that over-wrote his normal blue and red colors.

**"ALTURBALLISTAMON!" **he didn't even take time to strike a pose, instead buckling down his legs and then spring boarding up into the air like a rocket. It appeared that those modifications to his legs housed some kind of powerful spring, as the jump was accompanied by a rather loud "SPROING" sound effect.

Parts of his back armor unfolded, and two turbine engines moved out from their hiding places, activating immediately to keep AlturBallistamon from falling back down onto the deck.

"Now!" Revolomon ordered.

AlturBallistamon's hands pulled backwards into his arms as the wrist armor broke apart, and spread out to form rather odd looking radar dishes on both arms, while the speaker mounted to his chest expanded outwards to match.

Oroceanomon had no clue how to react to this- other than the obvious, of course.

A tentacle of water launched upwards towards the newly evolved digimon...But alas, it was too late.

**"RESONATING SOUL CRUSHER!"**both Shoutmon sang into their microphones, which were connected up to DarkVolumon's back via cables, who in turn began broadcasting and amplifying the two signals in as many directions as possible, thanks in part to the Monitamon's configuring. Half of those signals, in turn, went instantly to the shield generators that began transmitting the wavelengths through the shield sphere as seamlessly as anything could be done. The remaining half of signals went straight up to AlturBallistamon who launched his own modified version of the wavelengths through his massive amplifiers with his signature attack...

**"ULTRA-SONIC SPEAKERS!"**

...Aimed not at Oroceanomon's many eye-lands, but instead at the top of the sphere shield in three critical places- exactly where Wisemon had said to aim. The shield, acting like one while still transmitting a wavelength through it, refracted the wavelengths down along with it's own transmissions, each interfering constructively and, most importantly, destructively each other to the point that all that could be heard was...well...

To Xros Heart and Olegmon's Crew, somehow the resonance managed to sound beautiful, not even overwhelming the music that Dondokomon's team was playing but somehow working along side it to amplify the song even greater... It was a beautiful symphony, one that many feared could never have been played... But here it was. Being played. Brilliant. Just brilliant.

But to Oroceanomon? It was fairly obvious by the way that the waves violently shunting across the surface of the water digimon's body that it was not a lover of fine music. Essentially, the shield was resonating so thoroughly that Oroceanomon's data was losing coherence and was falling apart at the seams. Hard as it tried to retain consciousness, golden data wafted up off of the surface of Oroceanomon's body like steam and floated harmlessly through the shield, and...eventually... the Eye-lands that Oroceanomon used to see with broke apart as the digimon's consciousness faded into nothing...

The sight itself was beautiful, somehow in combination with the instrumental song...Even in Death, a horrible monster somehow managed to retain some semblance of dignity...

As the last of the golden coloring drained out of the sphere's containment, Revolomon gave a tip of his hat to the deceased digimon. "When we get the code crown back..." he began to no-one in particular. "Let's hope Oroceanomon comes back a nicer digimon than it was."

**BAGURA EMPIRE HQ_ _ _| THE DEMON'S NEST_ _ _|**

A cloaked figured stormed past the Troopmon security guarding the exit to the docking bay. One flash of the figure's official badge showed that the guards were not to mess with this person. Wet, slopping boots squelched against the polished marbled stairs as the figure shoved aside the doors to the hallway beyond. A soft squish, squash, followed the figure as they hurried down the hallway to their very ends, hoping to reach the command chamber as soon as possible...

Only to stop in horror as nothing but scorched remains of the path ahead remained- the shortcut the cloaked figure had been hoping to take had gone straight through the tower that had just very recently been demolished by an explosive device. Horror soon turned to anger as the figure threw down their hood...allowing a familiar set of ocean like locks to flow down her back.

Ruka, the presumed destroyed robot from Cyber Land, scowled as she turned on her heel and proceeded to take the long way around to the chambers they had sought to reach...

Many digimon going about their business looked down in surprise as the robot girl shoved them out of her way... any complaints they had were dismissed instantly by the Cyber Land Official Staff badge. Even so... one BioDarkdramon shook his fist angrily at her when her back was turned.

Eventually, she reached her second stop... the Code Crown chamber.

With a still slopping wet **SQELKCH **she kicked the door open and stormed inside.

The sole occupant in the room, Baguramon, turned around in mild annoyance at the intrusion. Ruka caught the sight of the golden cracks forming in the dark purple sheen of the Corrupted Code Crown and scowled even further. "Lord Baguramon!" she began, in a voice that did not quite match what we had become familiar with... Something more natural...Not as...fake.

"Yes?" The emperor's annoyance had muted itself to concern upon recognizing the voice coming from the girl. "What is it?"

"I bring word from Cyber Land..." she began. "Xros Heart has defeated and purified the Puppet that we put in place for appearances sake. They've no doubt already reached Gold Land by the time I got here."

"Is that so...?" A scowl began to form on the emperor's face.

"What are the current whereabouts of your brother and his consorts?" She inquired.

"DarkKnightmon is in Bright Land." He informed the girl, although you have to wonder if 'Ruka' was even her real name by this point. "I received word from them not too long ago that they were resting there briefly. I've ordered them to set up a Hell's field and to prepare for Xros Heart's entrance."

"Brilliant!" Ruka laughed and turned to leave. "Be sure to tell him that I am on my way. Xros Heart thought saw through my mechanizations" a smirk formed on her face, unseen by the man. "I will make _sure_ they die a long, painful, and excruciating death for their folly of not realizing that I was playing them all."

"I approve of your plan..." Baguramon began, himself smiling a smile that she would never see. "My Dearest Daughter, The Deceptive Wednesday General, Trompeaurmon!"

"Thank you..." ...a distant chuckle... "My dear father."

**HONEY LAND_ _ _|**

As the last of the Digi-Memories were put back into their bodies...BlackWarGreymon scowled as she felt a chill run through the air. "What the hell was that?"

TO BE CONTINUED.

_"DIGIMON INTRODUCTION CORNER!"_the Monitamon cried out in glee.

"Today we bring you AlturBallistamon!" Aradia pointed to a poster of the digimon. "A Ballistamon given upgrades by the legendary Denizen Hephaestus himself! He gained transforming speaker hands, super jumping legs, and the ability to hover once in the air!"

"His special attack is the Ultra Sonic Speakers!" Sollux explained. "He can produce sonic waves beyond the range of hearing of even the most sensitive devices!"

"The first part of his name is spelled out Lambda, Te, Eu, Ar, but pronounced "Al-Tur." The Lambda looks like an _A_, but is the Greek letter _L_!" Eridan elaborated as he held up a name card showing the complicated spelling.

* * *

Next Time:

"Wait! I just realized something. Ruka is Baguamon's _daughter?_ But I thought the author was setting up for her to be Splashmon!" Aradia gasped as the realization suddenly hit her. "What does that mean about Oroceanomon? What made it wake up? And what about Splashmon? Was he ever really Alive! ?"

"Aradia! Calm down! We're not supposed to know that yet!" Eridan turned the tables on her for once. "So we're not supposed to worry about that yet either! Leave it to the fans to rationalize it out!"

"Hey, I read the script too, you know." she protested.

"But that's _meta-gaming_, Aradia_!"_ he protested back.

"Do I look like I care, Mr. _Breaks the fourth wall ever chance he gets with his stupid name explanations!"_

"Stupid!? Why I oughta...!"

"Guys, guys, GUYS!" Sollux stepped between the two of them. "Look. We'll do a segment next show, Ok? We're cutting into the trailer time now."

"Oh right!" Aradia spun around to face the camera. "Next time on Digimon Xros Wars-!"

**"Canyon Land! The Regenerating Gravimon!"**Eridan cut in.

"Oi! That was my line!" Aradia snarled.

**"GUYS."** Sollux groaned. "We do not have time for this."

* * *

**A.N.: Aaaaaaaand Aradia sums up my reaction fairly well. Where the *HELL* did That twist come from? I was *TOTALLY* Setting it up to be Splashmon's revived form...but...! But The plot bunny...! It called to me! I couldn't stop myself! I just *HAD* to write that last relation in there! Damn it. This is what happens when I try writing after coming back from taking a vacation and watching the _Footloose_ remake all in one day. I come up with weird and silly plots last second. Fudge. Now what do I do? Oh well, this'll make the turn into the X7 Arc a bit...more dramatic anyways. Sorry for the short length of this chapter. I didn't have any idea what to do with killing Oroceanomon off besides what was on the top of my head...which was physics and wave mechanics. _; Bluh... I need time to think on this. I hope I didn't just write myself into a corner. _DTC**


	45. Canyon Land! Regenerating Gravimon!

**GOLD LAND_ _ _| **

"So that's that then." Akari said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and nodded. "It's all settled out then."

And then Taiki held out one of his transformed hands to meet Olegmon's over sized hand for a handshake. "Welcome to Xros Heart, Olegmon."

"In turn I welcome you aboard my ship, the _Good Friday, _Taiki Kudo." Olegmon smiled back. "It's a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance!"

"Indeed it is!" Taiki smilled back. "It's always nice to meet someone who wants to help us instead of killing us."

"Yes." Olegmon nodded. "The other Bagura Generals were the ones who insisted on the title of "Death Generals" after a vote. Appolomon and I were the only ones to vote against it, though we were outnumbered eight to two."

"Eight?" Kiriha asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The other Generals, and Baguramon's personal staff." Olegmon explained. "DarkKnightmon put the title out there and the others took to it like flies to honey."

"Yeah. That fits." Nene nodded. "DarkKnightmon's always been one for...flare over substance."

"Ahhem." Akari coughed. "Now that we've gotten all the pleasantries settled, shall we get moving on to Bright Land?"

"There's a problem with that!" Shoutmon called out as he and Wisemon walked up, with a Dolphmon floating just behind them. "We just got back from the secret underground tunnel..." he looked annoyed. "I'll let him explain." he said with a jab of his thumb at the Dolphmon.

"Well..." The Dolphmon seemed nervous. "The thing is...The tunnel...um..."

"Out with it." Olegmon ordered. "We don't have all day to worry about specifics!"

"The hidden tube to Bright Land has been sealed off from the other side!" The Dolphmon spat out. "We can't get it open!"

"Sealed off?" The former Death General frowned. "That's not possible, it's a hand made tunnel!"

"Shoutmon?" Akari turned to face the Dragon. "What do you think?"

"Well, for one thing, the blockade's not natural." Shoutmon replied. "It's magic."

"Magic?" Kiriha raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"After looking at the map of Gold Land and Bright Land in relation to the tube system," Wisemon began. "I've confirmed that the secret tunnel should lead directly underneath Bright Land's entire length. However, the seal we ran into is but an outer most layer of an even more complex sealing system that I've run into before- designed to prevent anything or anyone entering or exiting from anything but the desired points." he held up a book he'd borrowed from the ship's library and held it up, showing a certain page with a diagram of a blue police call box. "Such a warping system is normally designed to put something where it doesn't belong- something that takes up more space on the inside than It should on the outside."

"Like a TARDIS?" Sparrowmon asked as she floated up a bit to be seen better.

"Similar, yes." Wisemon nodded. "Only reversed onto a much darker principle." he turned the page, showing a diagram of a chess board. "What we are running into is a Hell's Field- and from all appearances, it seems that someone has set one up to contain not only Bright Land itself inside, but a vast distance of the area around it before even factoring in the natural space increases inside. Thus explaining why we're running into the barrier so far away from Bright Land. It has most likely been cut off from the rest of the Lands for some unknown reason by the Empire itself."

"Probably to lure us into a trap by forcing us to go through the only Official Land that connects to Bright Land." Olegmon scowled. "And since Bright Land is the only one able to connect to the Demon's nest...And if we can't get to it from here..."

"So what's the other Land?" Shoutmon asked.

"Canyon Land." the General replied. "And Gravimon...well...while he doesn't mind, this understudy of his doesn't take too kindly to visitors. He's most likely a trap set before the real trap- that Hell's Field. Appolomon wouldn't go along with it if he weren't being coerced."

"So what do we do then?" Nene asked.

**"What else?"** Hepahestus spoke up. **"We spring the trap."**

* * *

_*__**CUE:**__ crossing field -TV Ver.- (by LiSA)*_

**DIGIMON XROS WARS  
THE SEVEN SWORDS  
ACT 2**

* * *

_*cue Title Theme*_

**"Canyon Land! The Regenerating Gravimon!"**

* * *

**HONEY LAND_ _ _| THE AMUSEMENT PARK CRATER_ _ _|**

"Welcome back to the land of the living, everyone." The revived Digi-Memory Omegamon spoke to his fully restored group as he floated high above them so his booming voice could reach all. "It's good to see you all again."

"Indeed it is!" MetalGarurumon spoke up with a chuckling roar. "Too long it has been since I've properly smelled the air's pure ionization!"

"So then..." Omegamon began. "What shall we do about the state of the Code-"

"Can we get on with this already?" Darkdramon asked with a growl, cutting their leader off. "We don't have the time to dally about with the pleasantries of end game scenarios when someone is already focusing on that every goal."

"Agreed." Leviamon nodded. "Hinomoto's daughter requires our aid, as her friends who revived us have told us repeatedly while they did such."

"Damn straight they need our help!" Marcus spoke, with his right hand balled up into a fist, up from atop ShineGreymon's right shoulder, where he, Mizuki, and Hangyomon stood. "We left them alone to enter a brand new Land and we have no clue how strong its Death General could be!"

"Yeah!" Zenjirou- along with Lila, Kotemon, and Lucemon on ShineGreymon's left shoulder- spoke up next, fists clenched in determination. "Xros Heart is stronger when we're all together, not seperated!"

"I can testify to that." Lucemon nodded. "The faster they can reunite, the better for our world."

"I vote that we end this meeting as soon as possible, to aid Xros Heart in defeating the Bagura Empire." HolyAngemon spoke up, having entered his priest mode form for rest after having been locked in his warrior mode for years. "The Digital World cannot wait for us to debate what we should be doing."

"They're strong cats alright!" the Gatomon added from below, his eyes glimmering with anticipation for a fight. "I've seen them at work!"

Omegamon looked around as many of his troops agreed with that sentiment- even the Agumon brothers, who usually fought against each other during meetings like these, were in unified agreement. "I see..." He looked around. "But don't we need a plan for the eventual restructuring of the-?"

"In my experience." Hangyomon stood up, cutting the Omegamon off yet again. "Xros Heart's always done their best work by the seat of their pants. Plans made on the spur of the moment always work better than the ones long thought out in advance."

"Look. dude." ShineGreymon spoke up. "I get that you Omegamon like to lead...And I can respect that. But right now we've got two of our many, many generals here right now. And I think the best solution is their's... We catch up with everyone else now and worry about the planning later. 'Cause...Honestly, what good does planning do when we're facing up against something unknown?"

There came a roar of applause came from the formerly Digi-Memory Digimon- all those who had assisted Xros Heart in the past gleefully would side with them again in an instant. Omegamon was confused... But he had to respect the wishes of his knights... _'It seems my time in the human world did me no good at all.'_ He wanted so badly to fill in the shoes of leadership when they had already been filled by many greater ones. _'when we broke the Code Crown...I can see now...we caused more harm than good.'_

****And so he floated there as his knight's dispersed, heading for the energy tubes that would take them to the next Land.

**GOLD LAND_ _ _| THE **_**GOOD FRIDAY_ _ _|**_

"You guys were going to leave without us! ?" Yuu cried out in dismay as he and the others boarded the boat.

"Sorry sorry." Nene held up her hands in an attempt to appease them. "But we've had a lot to work on! Marcus and the other's would have found you eventually anyways...!"

"Mouuuu..." Corone pouted. "I think they just wanted to leave us behind."

"It's nothing Like that!" Nene was sweating slightly. Had she really gotten so used to her Brother not being a part of her life that she could have forgotten about him? (Apparently she had.)

"And you fought an entire ocean! ?" Starmon gasped. "And we Missed it!"

"No Fair! No Fair!" the Pickmonz chimed in at once in agreement.

* * *

"So how are you guys all doing?" Shoutmon asked as he leaned over the railing of the ship to speak to the Whamon Island. "The kids aren't causing too much trouble, are they?"

_"We are doing fairly well. No permanent damage has come to my exterior due to their shenanigans."_ The Whamon replied. _"However, they have become more excited than I've ever seen them all at meeting you all again. It's been a long time since we've seen your team last, Shoutmon. Everyone is happy to see that you are well."_

"Heh." The dragon laughed. "Yeah, It has." he turned briefly to look at the whole assembled team on board the ship- only a mere half of the group if Zenjirou and the others _could _revive the Digi-Memory Digimon. "We've gotten a lot stronger since then. I was pretty much bluffing back when we got Island Zone's Code Crown...But now..." he shot a grin at the eye-less island whale, who saw it nonetheless. "Well, I don't think it's much of a bluff anymore."

_"Quite so..."_ the Whamon agreed. _"Quite so..."_

"So...um..." He looked around for a moment. "What do you think about how the Lands are formed right now?"

_"We could be closer to Green Zone."_ the Whamon remarked. _"That is the one wish everyone has had thus far. We were neighbors for so long that to have it taken away is such a devastating pain."_

"I'll see what we can do once we get the Code Crown back." Shoutmon smiled.

* * *

And so, after many goodbyes were had, and with everyone on board who was going to the Next Land, the ship _Good Friday _lifted out of the ocean on the now restored flight engines, giving everyone on deck a good view of the formerly gold Gold Land ocean beneath them.

("Look at all the islands!" Sparrowmon pointed at a nearby cluster of islands.

"There are lots of boats too!" Taiki grinned. None of them could fly, however.)

And as the ship's travel drive revved up, all those held their breaths in hopes that it didn't crash and send them plummeting down to the ocean below in a smoking fireball.

But that didn't happen. Instead, there was a delightful hum, and then a Spirograph portal appeared in front of the ship- it wasn't just an ordinary dimensional rift portal, however; it was a size changing portal, much like the one Xros Five used to change size to match its opponents. There was a brief moment as the ship seemed to compress down horizontally slightly...

And then it shot through the portal, vanishing from it's spot in the air instantly.

* * *

The other end of the portal, moderately smaller, lead directly into one of the negative energy transport tubes, which, as you may have noticed from a previous description, was too small for the entire _Good Friday _to fit inside of it with the ship at a normal size.

The now shrunken _Good Friday_ blasted out the other side of the portal and flew on through the tube as fast as it's powerful engines could provide.

"The tubes are how everyone gets from Land to land anymore." Olegmon was explaining to those interested in the science of it all- namely the Princess Bastemon, a few PawnChessmon, ChibiKamemon, and Wisemon. "But the thing is, we built them only large enough to fit two side by side Tankdramon through it- Our Whamon transports would never make it through here in one piece." he grinned. "So every Flight Drive issued by the Bagura Empire includes a sub-space shrinking portal generator, allowing us to fit into the tubes at our leisure."

"Of course the Elite Whamon transports have atmospheric shields that let them skip the tubes altogether." Mermaimon threw in. "The _Friday _doesn't have them, so we have to stick to the tunnels."

"Cool!" Princess Bastemon agreed with a minor 'woot!'

**CANYON LAND_ _ _| SOME TIME LATER_ _ _|**

Silence...

Deserts and canyons and endless blue skies.

A hawk cawed...

_**Shick**_

And was killed by a precisely thrown dagger to the heart that shattered him into data instantly. (Elsewhere, RedPickmon's eyes twitched for an unknown reason.)

The thrower of that dagger was none-other-than Anubimon- no. Not *THE* Anubimon of the realm of the dead. Just another of his species- who lowered his hand with a scowl. _"Nobody shall disturb Lord Gravimon's peace." _he thought to himself with (what he though was) a well-deserved smirk.

The Jackal began stomping down the dry, cracked, and desolate roads that may have once been buried beneath Sand Zone's endless deserts towards the castle of his General, Gravimon. Anubimon was a simple fellow- do as his Commanders ordered- and the order for the last day had been for absolute silence for reflection and meditation. Xros Heart's rampage across the Lands was disturbing to Gravimon...who remained unaware of the trap his own empire had planted in the land just beyond- one that was conveniently now only reachable by his own Canyons.

Had Gravimon known any of this, he would have let Xros Heart pass through without incident- had Gravimon known of the events that were to transpire- he would gladly have resigned his Darkness Loader to save his own Land from the destruction that would ensue.

Alas, Gravimon- nor any of his Canyon Land Subordinates- knew nothing of the rest of the Empire's holdings and the actions happening there-in. Why? Because, as previously mentioned, Gravimon had called a day of absolute silence for reflection and medetation- and that included Radio Silence. None of the empire's warnings or communique's would reach the general's ears until it was far, far too late.

It was at that moment that a massive sonic boom struck Canyon land, shaking the desert landscape to it's crystalline core. Anubimon's head turned to the clouds in annoyance as a re-sizing portal spat out it's contents- Olegmon's flagship.

"What the devil is he doing here?" Anubimon's eyes narrowed in frustration. "Doesn't he know it's Peace day?"

A caw crowed.

And was spared death by an anger-thrown dagger that wasn't aimed at all.

"RRRRRR..." Anubimon growled. "I wish they would all just **DIE!**"

**MERE MOMENTS EARLIER_ _ _| INSIDE GRAVIMON'S PERSONAL QUARTERS_ _ _|**

The sole Digimon in the room was humanoid, looking similar to Splashmon (may the goddamned puppet rest in pieces) in appearances, wearing a single white jump suit, and having a similar face (Probably where the bastard puppet got his face copied from), but after having absurd hair, that was where the similarities ended.

Gravimon's limbs were made out of paper, and his hair was made up out of television plug cables. He was sitting cross legged, and had his arms held out to the sides, finger pinched into an "OK" sign.

...Oh, and he was floating too.

"Hmmmm..."

Splash-Er. Gravimon had been meditating for so long on this fine, quiet day that he had finally achieved a peace state with the entire Land that he commanded, and as he did such, he focused on forming a cloud, within his mind's version of the Canyon Landscape. (In reality, a cloud formed as well.) From there, he set the cloud to flicker through images of the past, present, and future... Just for fun and relaxing.

The Cloud had barely begun it's prophetic cycle when it exploded- both in reality and in the mind's landscape- with a massive sonic boom, forcing Gravimon onto his rear as the entire land shook from the shock wave that had hit its crystalline core.

Gravimon scowled as he forced himself up into the air to float over towards the nearby window. "What in the world...?" he looked up into the sky, seeing the remains of the cloud he had tried forming...Along with the boat that had destroyed it. "Olegmon? What is he doing here?" Gravimon's scowl turned into a frown.

* * *

**EYE CATCH!**

The camera zoomed in, towards a disk with Lopmon on one side, Akari on the other. Both were standing in an action like pose, holding their two Xros Loaders together at the top. The camera then zoomed out as the disk turned over, revealing a green filled in outline of DeltAntylamon standing in front of the Delta symbol.

**EYE CATCH!**

* * *

The boat landed down in the middle of a ravine...which made Anubimon's 'escort' team suspicious. If it had been Olegmon piloting for a visit, he would have landed near the palace, not in a ditch somewhere- which meant that Xros Heart had obviously stolen the ship! Thus, the 'escort' team would escort the blasphemous war mongers to the dreaded "Prison Land," the current euphemism for "Kill them all."

"Damn, they're good." A Wendigomon muttered. "To beat Olegmon?"

"Eh...He was pretty weak to begin with. Why'd they make him a death general again?" A Sagittarimon asked.

"Meh." A Hippogryphonmon shrugged. "He and Appolomon were Lilithmon's pets. It didn't surprise me when I heard she'd turned tail and ran from Xros Heart's assault in Honey Land. The traitor."

"Makes you wonder what her and Tactimon's game was, huh?" Another Sagittarimon asked.

"Rumor around the feeding pot was that they were planning on betraying Baguramon from the get go." A Raidramon offered.

Anubimon sighed. His 'escort' party was so loud that if Xros Heart *WERE* on board, they would have heard them coming a mile away by now. If he were not under orders directly to kill his own men, Anubimon would have vaporized them all on the spot as soon as they'd set out.

It was then that the sound of music could be heard drifting up from the boat...And then everyone looked up as silence over came them...

Despite the music coming from somewhere, the visible parts of the top deck seemed to be completely empty. And besides the creaking of the tall wooden masts swaying from the wind, that music was all that could be heard.

Soft, quiet, Piano.

Anubimon's escort team fell silent as that haunting melody floated through the air...It was nothing they'd ever heard before...

But to you viewers at home...Well...Let's just say that the particular melody of X4B the Guardian is something that's hard to forget.

It was when the first Raidramon stepped one single foot into the open port at the bottom of the ship that Anubimon realized it was a trap.

**"DEATH THE CANNON **_**SPIRAL!**_**"**

Twin bursts of energy shot out of the door, slamming into the Raidramon, flinging him over and over in circles, before crashing the poor digimon into another Raidramon who was looking on in horror.

Both died in an explosion of green lightning.

Beelzebmon took a step out of the shadows to wryly smirk at the stunned 'escort' party. "Who's next?"

"WH-" Anubimon couldn't even formulate a proper response to that attack as the music suddenly changed paces- from X4BTG to Skydancing Hero- XROS FIVE!- and Sparrowmon shot out from somewhere on top of the deck- holding a lance that looked suspiciously like Spadamon's weapon form.

**"RANDOM LIGHTNING!"**

Suddenly her body split up into five duplicates, each one, holding duplicates of the lance, then shot down in different directions towards Anubimon's little Escort party.

There were many, many explosions as the Sparrowmon duplicates slashed through their targets like bolts of lightning.

A few moments later, eight of the ships cannons exited their hiding spots and began firing- not missiles, but- PawnChessmon at their selected targets- respectively three Sagittarimon, one Wendigomon, and four Raidramon. **"PAWN!"**

**"CHECKMATE BREAK!"** Knightmon roared as he dove off of the Crow's Nest on the top of one of the ship's masts, pointing his sword straight down at another hapless Wendigomon.

And then, from the other side of the ship- there was a burst of golden light, and then DeltAntylamon soared up high into the air as she charged up her next attack- **"DELTA WAVE SPIN!"**

The spinning triangle of energy flew down and then plowed into the ground, pushing a Sagittarimon into the dirt so hard and fast that his data shattered from the force.

This left Anubimon with few men left as Sparrowmon reformed over Beelzebmon, Revolomon (Just de-Xrossed), The PawnChessmons and Knightmon while DeltAntylamon came to rest next to her in the air.

"W-Who the hell a-" Anubimon stopped himself. "Wait. No of course I know who you are. You're _Xros Heart!_" his voice dripped with venom.

"Hey!" Came a good natured chuckled from on deck as the music suddenly stopped. "Looks like we'll finally able to drop that particular running gag! People know who we are now!"

DeltAntylamon sighed in Akari's voice. "It's a shame. I was getting used to it, too."

Shoutmon, in human form, Yuu, Taiki, Kiriha, and Nene all stepped up to the edges of the railing, looking over and down at Anubimon and his severely weakened 'escort' party. "Well, I guess we'll just have to come up with a new one." Shoutmon grinned. "What do you say we open up with a bang?"

Spadamon's lance form glowed, then shot down to the ground as a beam of energy that re-formed into Spadamon a moment later. "Hah! I think we've already done that!"

"Yuppers." Revolomon nodded as he shifted to his human form and brought out his Blue and Red Xros Loader. "I'll have to apologize for that one."

Sparrowmon rolled her eyes. "Heh, well, whose to say we can't continue with an even bigger one?"

"I'll have to second that." Nene said with a smile as she brought out her lavender Xros Loader.

"Sure. Why not." Kiriha shrugged as he pulled his Xros Loader out of his jacket pocket. "There's no kill like over kill, as I've always said."

"So then...Why don't we do a reversal?" Taiki began as he looked down at Anubimon. "Who are you supposed to be?"

"Me?" Anubimon snarled. "I am Anubimon! Saint Commander Gravimon's personal servant! I deal with any and all interruptions to the peace and quiet of Canyon Land!" he yelled with as much enthusiasm as he could muster without _**ACTUALLY **_yelling.

"Oh-ho-ho!" Shoutmon grinned. "Looks like we've got ourselves a ..." he frowned. "Akari? What's the word I'm looking for?"

"I dunno." DeltAntylamon shrugged. "Enthusiast? Fanatic?"

"Fanatic. Let's go with that." Shoutmon shrugged, then held up his and Akari's Xros Loader. "So we've got ourselves a fanatic here?" he frowned a bit more. "Nah, still doesn't sound right. Anyways!" he grinned again. "Let's kick it up a notch to a whole new level, what do you guys say?"

"Sounds like a plan to me." Yuu agreed simply.

"Well alright then." Shoutmon turned to the Music team, just hidden from the ground view of Anubimon's team. "Hit it guys!"

"Right!" Dondokomon nodded.

"Gotcha!" Riska pumped a fist into the air.

"Allons y Allonso!" Jade grinned.

_*Cue DIGIXROS!*_

"RELOAD!" three generals called out at once.

**"BALLISTAMON!"** Revolomon ordered.

**"DORULUMON!"** Taiki ordered.

**"STARMONZ!"** Yuu ordered.

**"DELTANTYLAMON!"** Shoutmon roared.

**"SPADAMON!"** Kiriha called.

**"SPARROWMON!"** Nene sang. (No. Really. She sang her partner's name out.)

**"BEELZEBMON!"** Taiki added.

**"KNIGHTMON!" **Shoutmon continued.

**"PAWN CHESSMONZ!"** Kiriha finished.

And then together they all yelled out as one: **"GREAT XROS!"**

Beelzebmon, Dorulumon, Ballistamon, and Sparrowmon attached together in the usual X5B formation, while Knightmon and the PawnChessmonz formed the usual Knightly adornments- like the Pawn-Spear tips for Drills and the super flashy cape along with the Xros Heart Shield. Spadamon's spear form was then grasped firmly by the new Xros' Right hand, replacing the Star Sword. The Knight additions however added several golden patterns swirling the spear head, making the Spada-Spear look more Regal than before.

However, due to this replacement, Starmon fused together with Ballistamon into a chest adornment, while the Pickmonz added onto it, turning into energy that fused with Starmon's shades and caused them to grow into a massive size, matching that of the usual V crest of X5. Next, DeltAntylamon fused into the body of the Xros, transforming the shades from their usual Black to a glimmering emerald color.

Finally, Xros Five's helmeted head appeared in a burst of green energy from where the head usually sat- only this time modified by Spadamon to have a royal blue coloring, as opposed to the regular silver. Finally, the new DigiXros spun about, and pointed its lance forward as it cried out its new name.

**"GREAT XROS! JOUSTING KNIGHT: XROS SIX!"**

And with a guitar rift not heard in a long time topped with a holy chime, the glimmering letters XS burned themselves into the sky directly in front of the Digi-Xros.

And at the 40 second mark of that song, the Music Team cut to an old classic that everyone recognized.

_*Cut to: WE ARE XROS HEART!*_

Xros Six's legs tightened, and then sprung forward, launching the Digi-Xros spear first towards the nearest Wendigomon. **"VICTORY LANCE!"** A bolt of blue lightning sprung out, impacting and then punching through the Wendigomon, fracturing the poor 'escort' into data.

**"THUNDER BLAST!"**The Raidramon behind that Wendigomon launched into action, countering the incoming blast of lightning with his own.

Of course, the heavy boots coming down upon the Armor type did little to protect it as Xros Six couldn't slow soon enough after plowing through the Wendigomon. And another one fell.

A surviving Sagittarimon roared as he fired several of his three pronged arrows at once. **"JUDGEMENT ARROW!"**

Xros Six brought up their Double Shield to block the arrows as they turned on a dime, and then jumped towards the Armor type.

**"COLLATERAL CHAOS CANNON!"**

Beelzebmon's cannon let loose a blinding blast of emerald energy that looked like a swirling triangle.

The Sagittarimon snarled...and batted the oncoming attack to the side with his bow, which deflected the burst of energy into a nearby piece of the landscape. "Now You'll-GRK!"

And everything stopped.

Anubimon had thrown one of his throwing daggers at the Sagittarimon's head, planting the blade firmly at the base of his neck.

Xros Six stumbled and slowed down- only managing to come to a stop right where the Sagittarimon had stood a moment after he had disolved away into data.

"What the hell-" Shoutmon began...

"NO ONE." Anubimon roared. "NO ONE SHALL DAMAGE THE LAND ITSELF!" electric sparks arched over his body. "DO YOU HEAR ME? NONE OF YOU!" he pointed at the survivors of his Escort team. "NOW LEAVE! YOU DISGUST ME!" He pointed back into the distance as he shoved his snout into the air. "THIS BEHAVIOR IS UNACCEPTABLE FROM YOU LOT!" he repeated for emphasis. **"UNACCEPTABLE!"**

And then he warped the lot of his team away with a transportation spell, leaving a bewildered Xros Heart behind.

* * *

"Ah I thought that might have been him." Olegmon said with a grimace as he picked up the left behind knife. "That Anubimon...I'm surprised he made it as far as he did in Gravimon's army."

"Really?" Shoutmon frowned. "Why's that?"

"During our earlier meetings...before Xros Heart returned to this world..." Olegmon closed his eyes as he remembered. "Gravimon would occasionally complain that the young recruit DarkKnightmon had sent his way was working counter to his plans."

**FLASH BACK**

_"Gravimon was always one to use peace as his weapon of choice. He'd did something so drastically horrid upon his ascent as general that his long time term of peace kept everyone in line, fearing the day that Gravimon would turn against them."_

"How is it-" Gravimon was arguing over the transmission table. "-That I can't keep my people in line the way I wish to when I have a strict enforcer who punishes anyone for the slightest offense to my orders?"

"That's just the way it goes, Gravimon." Dorbickmon said with a chuckle and a wave of his hand. "You've got to keep them in check with constant shows of violence, or else they don't behave."

"But my land was putting out more negative energy before this...Recruit of DarkKnightmon's was promoted to his current position!" Gravimon snarled at the dragon. "His ruthless tactics have killed more of my land's population than the negative energy those deaths created has been able to keep up with!"

_"Every time Anubimon got out of line, Gravimon would heavily protest about his plans failing before his eyes."_

A still shot of Gravimon yelling at Anubimon.

_"Despite the number of times Gravimon told Anubimon not to do this, the boy would continue in his fanatic pursuit of 'maintaining orders to the letter', though Gravimon insisted they were not being followed in spirit."_

A Still shot of Anubimon and several Centarumon charging through a city, destroying and attacking anyone who got in his way.

_"Since Anubimon was one of DarkKnightmon's placements, Gravimon simply couldn't kill him. So he tried a different tactic"_

"I'm giving you an order here! Do _NOT_ kill anyone!" Gravimon snarled at the dog man. "Maintain order without needless bloodshed!"

_"Of course, this only worked for a short while. Anubimon soon resumed his rampages, and despite Gravimon coming to Baguramon himself to request the boy's removal from his Land, DarkKnightmon somehow made sure the boy remained there. Apparently the official word was that the transfer orders were always being 'lost in the red tape jungle of legal-dom'."_

**FLASH FORWARD**

"Yeesh." Shoutmon frowned. "And the guy went off on his own subordinate just for deflecting an attack?"

"From the stories I've heard told...Anubimon seems to think that Gravimon's ability to manipulate Canyon Land to his liking means that he can feel and see everything that goes on." Olegmon sighed. "I tried talking to the lad once- explained that it didn't work that way, Gravimon's done the same too many times to count... But he just didn't want to listen."

"And I have to wonder..." Shoutmon scowled. "What did Gravimon do to earn that kind of devotion?"

"Not even I know for sure, only that it had something to do with the dark creatures that came from Terror Zone...and what Gravimon did to them."

"Terror Zone?" Akari asked as she walked up. "Never heard of that one."

"Be glad." Olegmon shuddered. "All I know is that there were...creatures there...Creatures that were terrifying the other natives once the Zones had united into the Lands."

**GRAVIMON'S CASTLE_ _ _| COMMUNICATIONS ROOM_ _ _|**

Gravimon snarled as his gravity powers overwhelmed a nearby chair and flatened it into a sphere. "I want this lad removed once and for all, Knight."

Across the table, the holographic forms of Applomon and DarkKnightmon stood unimpressed, the former showing some form of concern however. The Shadow Knight spoke: _"Anubimon is simply-"_

"Simply nothing!" Gravimon pointed at the knight. "He had Xros Heart's latest Digi-Xros in his sights and _WHO_ does he chose to attack? No! Not them! But his _OWN SOLDIER."_

Appolomon nodded slightly as he stroked his chin. _"He has a point, DarkKnightmon. Xros Heart was the greater threat and your man decided to attack the wrong person."_ he smirked. _"Why if I didn't know any better about your choice of men, I'd say he wanted to switch sides and _help_ Xros Heart in conquering Canyon Land."_

_"I..."_ The shadow knight grimaced. _"I suppose you have a point. Anubimon has gone too far in this. Xros Heart proves to be the greater threat and they should be eliminated."_ he nodded. _"Bring him in."_

* * *

"They were Creatures that could warp reality itself..." Olegmon shuddered. "From the rumors I've heard... The natives of that Zone formed a contract with the outer gods of the Furthest Ring."

"Furthest Ring?" Shoutmon frowned. Why did that ring a bell?

"Apparently Gravimon killed them all to gain his regenerating abilities." Olegmon grimaced. "Creatures that could warp reality being slaughtered by a single Digimon with a Darkness Loader? That single act of pure terror was enough to put out more negative energy than any other Land at the time."

"Regenerating?" Akari raised an eyebrow. "Meaning Gravimon can heal?"

"His data can never be broken apart far enough." Olegmon nodded. "You could spread his ashes to the four corners of the universe and he would still be able to pull himself back together within a year."

"A year?" Both musicians asked in equally shocked tones at the exact same time.

* * *

Anubimon was brought in, ankles shackled to a massive metal sphere and wrists cuffed together so closely that he couldn't reach for his daggers. He seemed submissive, although annoyed at the confinement. He knew he'd broken the rules...but he didn't care. He would be let go soon enough.

_"Anubimon."_ DarkKnightmon said over the transmission. _"From what I've heard, you had a run in with Xros Heart today."_

"Yes, My lord." Anubimon bowed his head. "They...Well...I..."

Gravimon stood in the room, next to DarkKnightmon's hologram form, but seemed to be keeping silent for now.

**BRIGHT LAND_ _ _| COMMUNICATION'S ROOM_ _ _|**

"He's tryin to lie, but 'e knows 'e can't." A Pegasusmon out of sight on the other end of the transmission noted to DarkKnightmon and Appolomon. "Yah can see it in th' way he holds 'is body. All Shifty like. Not makin' eye contact either. There's somethin' else too. But I can't figure it out yet."

DarkKnightmon nodded. "I see." he looked over to the Anubimon. "Gravimon tells me you turned on your own men, and let them live?"

_"...Yes."_ Anubimon said after a moment. _"I did."_

"Why?" DarkKnightmon inquired.

_"His block of one of their attacks hit the landscape."_ Anubimon explained, head still bowed. _"It would have hurt Lord Gravimon."_

* * *

"I've told you a thousand times." The Thursday's Soil- General Gravimon finally spoke up. "My connection to Canyon Land is not physical. I do not feel the damage to the landscape- but the damage to the life within my Land's borders."

"But you can manipulate everything to your heart's desire!" Anubimon's head snapped up to face the paper man. "You can move mountains and trim trees and change rivers and lakes! How can anything like that be anything but a pure physical connection to the land itself? !"

* * *

"He's tryin' to rationalize." The Pegasusmon shook her head. "I don't think even 'e believes in what 'e's sayin'."

_"My powers come from the beings that could warp reality!"_ Gravimon explained. _"The beings that I _Killed _ for their magic and for the terror that they imposed on the beings living within my Land! There is only room enough for one Death General in Canyon Land, and **I. Am.**_** IT.**"

* * *

"But-!"

"I've told you a thousand times and I will NOT repeat it again!" Gravimon's fists clenched. "I am the law of this Land, and you've broken my rules one too many times." Gravimon took a breath to calm himself. "I'm having you removed -permanently- from my Land's borders."

"What?!" Anubimon's eyes widened in shock.

_"Anubimon- You let Xros Heart escape due to your own personal beliefs."_ DarkKnightmon began. _"That is something we can NOT allow in our Empire's ranks, not after we've had so many traitors buried within our midst."_

"Trait-?" Anubimon's eyes narrowed as something in his brain snapped. "no..." something clicked.

_"Lilithmon's and Blastmon's disappearance from Honey Land has left a bitter taste in my mouth."_ DarkKnightmon continued. _"To say the least that the devices found in Tactimon's old quarters could be used against us, and then with the recent explosion-"_

"Even You?" Anubimon began.

* * *

"No." The Pegasusmon's eyes widened in horror. "I can't believe I missed this."

_"Even You would betray me?"_

Appolomon's eyes did as well. "Wait. Couldn't it be that Gravimon didn't erase all of the-?"

"Now Anubimon..."

_"No. I am not a traitor."_

* * *

Gravimon took a step back as a dangerous aura formed around the Dog-God. "Anubimon...!"

"You destroyed a race of people...So much powerful than your own lonesome...and yet you defeated them!?" Anubimon ranted as a dark aura formed around his body. "Didn't you realize what you were doing? Those people were my ancestors! My Family!"

DarkKnightmon blinked. _"Wait. That's not why you said you wanted to-"  
_

**"YOU ALL. YOU'RE THE TRAITORS!"** Anubimon roared as the aura over took his mind, and began warping his speech patterns. **"NOW...Won ll'I eb elba ot teg ym egnever rof lla ev'uoy enod!"**

* * *

The entire communication's room exploded into a massive, dark purple fire ball, drawing everyone's attention towards the now rising black and purple smoke cloud rising in the distance. Birds, snakes, trains, puppets and toys and even several rocks and pumpkins all turned their eyes into the dark cloud in the distance.

"What the hell?" Shoutmon looked up into the distance in surprise.

**"That can't be good."** Hephaestus lamented.

"Olegmon..." Akari began. "What if Gravimon didn't kill all of those creatures?"

"Well..." Olegmon's eyes widened in horror. "They...they'd be pissed off as hell."

* * *

The communication's feed from Canyon land cut off, leaving Appolomon and DarkKnightmon staring at a burst of static.

"What just happened here?" DarkKnightmon asked.

"I don't think yah wanna know." The Pegasusmon lamented. "Yah really don't."

* * *

As the smoke began to clear, drifting up into the skies, Anubimon remained floating in the air where he had been standing on solid floor moments before. A powerful, shimmering dark aura flared around his body- clothes tattered and stained with dark marks that either came from the massive fire that had just ensued or the grimdark energies now pouring through the poor lad's body in place of his blood. Gravimon and the other guards that had been in the room were nowhere to be seen- only the Darkness Loader that Gravimon had used to activate the communications table had survived the explosion- floating inside it's own protective shield of dark energy that crackled and sparked with dangerous intent.

**Child.** the Darkness Loader began speaking of it's own accord. No surprise really. The Xros Loaders seen so far have had their own personalities, hidden for the most part, of course, but still there. A Darkness Loader would be no different- it is, after all, a corrupted Xros Loader. **You have incredible power, child.**

Anubimon's color inverted eyes came to narrow on the device in a very creepily over animated sweep. He said nothing, but his eyes said everything.

**Oh? You are no child you say?** the Loader chuckled. **Well. Pardon my language then.**

Anubimon scowled at the Darkness Loader, asking- no. _**Daring**_ it to say what ever it had to say, and to say it fast.

**You've vaporized my previous commander- Oh, Sure he'll regenerate soon enough. He personally saw to it all those months back when he chose to slaughter the very creatures you are well on your way to becoming... But YOU, dear child...No...My dear **_**Student**_**...** it would have smiled if it could have. **You have more evil than that so called "Death General" had in his left **_**PINKY FINGER**_**. And you have something else those others of your kind did not have.**

Anubimon's eyes relaxed slightly, as if to say... "go on?"

**You my Student, You have _focus._ The sole desire to cause harm to those who have wronged you. Those before you had no drive other than to gain power, and they grew week, thinking that massive reserves of dark energy could make up for their lack of focus and training. I've decided to change alligences. Gravimon has failed me again and again over these last six months, proving to use the mere **_**threat**_** his slaughter of your kind to hold control over his subjects while **_**YOU**_** did all the hard work of actually keeping them in line- much as your ancestors were beginning to do when he arrived.**

Anubimon's mouth began to break into a grin... One so horribly twisted and mangled by the explosion he himself had created that if any viewer were to look into it, why they would go insane from the sheer horror and terror that that grin portrayed.

**So What do you say, my Student? Do you wish to cause anarchy and all it brings to the inhabitants of this world? Do you wish to take the crown back from those who wrongfully hold it? Cast this world into Discord and Chaos and Disharmony and take your _rightful_ place as its leader?**

Anubimon slowly reached out for the Darkness Loader as his eyes began to cycle different colors, as well as the numbers Seven and Five showing on brief occasion...

**Now that's what I wanted to hear, dear Student of mine. Now then...Claim this shell- this Darkness Loader- as your own... And let's show this foolish **_**creator**_** of mine who **_**ACTUALLY**_** holds all the cards!**

Anubimon touched the Darkness Loader, wrapped his fingers around it... and then he vanished along with his 'new' Darkness Loader in a flash of corrupted energy.

...Meanwhile...Down in the rubble of the floor below...

The left half of Gravimon's enraged face stared up at the events just transpired with anguish and anger as his data slowly began to pull back into his body, reforming...recompiling... He let loose a silent scream from his half mouth as the blue sky above began to darken over with thundering, krackeling energy.

* * *

Kiriha looked up from his spot on the boat deck as the blue skies rapidly darkened. "What the hell...?"

**"This isn't natural. I can't sense anything to do with the wind causing this." **Typheus noted...

Right before Anubimon teleported into view, miles above the air, supporting himself only on dark wings made out of tentacles and bones and charred flesh...

Everyone tensed up as an other-worldly laughter- a giggle- filled the air...

_**"!Seidd Ub El G'NaT eb** **S****'teL"**_ Anubimon's twisted mouth cried out with a childish glee.

...And then he struck.

TO BE CONTINUED.

"Wait." Aradia turned away from the screen. "So not only do A: We get confronted with the fact that Splashmon wasn't the real Cyber Land General... but...But..." She groaned as her screen emote changed to the classic eyes clenched shut emote. "Uggghhh I've got a headache."

"Don't we all." Eridan shrugged.

**NEXT TIME!**

"KIRIHA!"

"I Told you again...!"

"What the hell's gotten into him!?"

"Look out!"

"I won't turn my back on that guy!"

"Borrow this, borrow that..."

"How can we stop this?!"

"YOU LIAR!"

_**"DEKCERDRAMON!"**_

"Next time, Digimon Xros Wars!"

**"Canyon's Echo! The Seven Swords Forged In the Heart of a Star!"**

"We..."

"Won't..."

_**"FORGIVE THIS!"**_

* * *

**A.N.: And for the Act 2 Act 2 Opener, we jump right into the action. New theme song, and new discoveries. So if thing's didn't make sense there, let's just say that Anubimon there just followed our good friend ednolaL off the deep end. Will things work out the same as the poor girl? Well...No. Considering that she fell in, and Anubimon here...well...He just dived in, and he's swimming deeper by the second. So yeah. Wheee. HorrorTerrorGrimDarkTangleBu ddies for Anubimon and co.! Gravimon isn't going to be out of play like he was in the series proper, though he is going to be out of commission for the next Episode. Now then! This is done, so I'm gonna click Save, then Upload, and then I'm gonna go eat Dinner! TVTropes page update coming soon after that! :33 **


	46. Canyon Echo! 7Swords forged from a Star!

The grimdark clouds gathered over all that could be seen in Canyon Land, fueled by the fires and smoke and discord that was being sown through the Land by Anubimon and his own personal army.

It was a small thing... Only a couple handfuls of Digimon who had previously served under Gravimon's command...

And a few others.

The Outline of MetalGureimon rose into the air, preparing another one of his Giga Destroyer attacks.

He, like all the others Anubimon had recruited, were twisted by the dark energies being put forth by Anubimon's estranged powers.

**"!REYORTSED AGIG"**

Dark bursts of energy shout out of the missile launchers on his back... firing down upon the hapless town beneath him.

Elsewhere near by, a mass of twisted wind cut through anything in its path...And at the center?

A boy...crying... helpless to do anything as his world crumbled around him. Blond hair had turned white in the void, and his clothes practically rippled with corrupted energy.

No, not even the Denizen locked inside the boy's brain could do anything to free themselves from the prison, having been forced into slumber by the dark energies swirling in that boy's mind, keeping him compressed and focused on memories.

The boy's name?

Kiriha Aouma.

But at the moment...

All he considered himself worthy of was the title...

"I killed her."

* * *

Nene gasped for breath as Echidna's life powers resurrected her once again from the brink of death, although it was not much of an issue considering that any such death was neither Heroic nor Just.

"Easy there!" Wizardmon held his hands out to keep the girl from sitting up. "He really did a number in on you... All that negative energy's just barely keeping your healing factor down..."

"Wh...Where's...?" Nene tried to ask.

"Kiriha's gone, Nene." Taiki said from the corner of the room across from her. "Left. Took off with MetalGureimon and Anubimon." from the angle she was sitting at, Nene could easily see the Blue Xros Loader the goggle wearing boy was trying to hide. "Shoutmon and the others took off after him."

* * *

**"DELTA WAVE SPIN!"**

The spinning triangle of green energy slammed against MetalGureimon's color inverted helmet, barely dealing any damage to the cyborg at all.

"Sorry Gureimon!" Akari winced as her friend roared through the minimal pain.

**"HARD ROCK DAMASHII!"**

Meanwhile, twin spheres of musical flame were cut in half by blades of dark wind.

"Damn it Kiriha!" OmegaShoutmon snarled. "Stop it already! This isn't like you!"

The wind sphere had nothing to say to that, instead deciding to throw another burst of wind at the digimon.

* * *

"Where are we now?" Nene asked as she shrugged on a replacement of her torn up jacket- now lying on the nearby table torn to shreds and soaked in blood. She winced through the pain lancing through her chest- but she'd survive.

**"Just outside what used to be Dust Zone's town square." **Hephaestus remarked with annoyance. **"Funny how we wound up here again, isn't it?"**

"Sparrowmon managed to get there before Anubimon did, everyone's safe now, evacuated underground thanks to GranLocomon and Puppetmon..." Taiki continued. "They were prepared for something like this, thanks to our last visit inspiring them to make a new set of tunnels uncharted from Sand Zone's."

"Luck's all it is." Riska snarled as she watched MetalGureimon smash through a tower in the distance, despite the emerald speck of light trying her best to hold him off. "If we can't get John- Gureimon." she corrected herself. "If we can't get Gureimon back...or Kiriha..." her fists were clenched. "What does it even matter if we got one town evacuated?"

Taiki could tell the little dragon's heart was being torn. Duty over love. Love over duty. "We'll get them back." he put his hand on her head. "Just you wait and see..."

She looked up to meet his eyes with her own.

"We'll get them back and put Anubimon down for good."

* * *

_*__**CUE:**__ crossing field -TV Ver.- (by LiSA)*_

**DIGIMON XROS WARS  
THE SEVEN SWORDS  
ACT 2**

* * *

_*cue Title Theme*_

**"Canyon's Echo! The Seven Swords Forged In the Heart of a Star!"**

* * *

**YEARS IN THE PAST_ _ _| BUT NOT MANY_ _ _|**

A young boy cried, his head buried in the sheets resting at the edge of the bed that was void of life, but not of matter...

A man stood in the door frame, staring down at the bed his wife's body now lay... He hated how life could be so cruel at times... A whole lifetime had been planed, an empire built by two sets of hands... Then three... And now thanks to that blasted car...

He only had his son to continue on with.

"Kiriha." He finally broke the silence filled created by the boy's sobbing. "Come here. We..." he gulped. "We need to go."

The boy turned his head to face his father, eyes wet with tears as he sniffed. "But..."

"She wouldn't want you to be sitting here." the father said. "She'd want you to be strong. To move on." when he saw the boy's eyes start to widen as tears began to brim with more waterworks... he added. "She wouldn't want you to turn your back on those who still need you."

And with that catchphrase borrowed from teammates last seen years past...the boy finally got off his knees and walked over.

* * *

In the present, Kiriha cried harder as his own memories were played against him. "...Mom..."

He didn't even realize that his body had shrunken down as the dark energy played with his mind and body.

* * *

"It's not fair." Kiriha whispered as he and his father stepped out into the overcast sky underneath their umbrella- rain was falling, seemingly symbolic of the tragedy that had just occurred. "Why'd it have to happen for?"

The man looked down at his son with regret and remorse. "I Don't know." he said sadly, he himself not truthfully knowing. "Sometimes the world is full of regrets and pains that we must simply suffer through." he failed to add... "Even if they aren't heroic or just."

**ONE YEAR LATER_ _ _|**

The boy was awakened by his father shouting downstairs, punctuated by a sharp slam of fist against table. "Damn it, Amano! I Don't want your sympathy!"

"Now Daimon..." came a woman's voice, softer, but still echoing. "Piro doesn't mean that-"

"Yuki-chan." came another man's voice, soft as well, but somewhat more determined. "I meant every word of it."

"Everything that happened back then is in the _past._" Kiriha's father nearly snarled. "My wife is dead and that _place_ won't do a single thing to bring her back to us."

"More like it can't even _get _here to _try_, Daimon." The second man sighed, exasperated. "Don't you think we miss her too? We were _all_ at the funeral. You saw the ripple just like the rest of us." Silence. "The only thing that makes sense is that the barrier _closed _from both sides. Meaning that any holes opened are what any of us can exploit."

"Daimon..." The woman began.

"Kuroyuki-san..." Kiriha's father countered. "Do you really think that there's a chance...?"

* * *

OmegaShoutmon roared as he pierced the wind sphere with his water sword. **"AQUA RESONANCE!"**

For a single moment, the sphere of air became translucent, showing the crying child inside... Much younger than the dragon-born rescuer had expected.

And he hesitated.

* * *

A week later... Kiriha lost his other parent... not to a car...not to fate...

But to greed.

"Time for you to keel over, Amano!"

**BANG. BANG.**

_"DAD!"_

* * *

The Sphere reformed and then **expanded, **forcing OmegaShoutmon back and away from the weeping child. "GAH!"

"Shoutmon!" Akari's attention was diverted for a single moment...

"AKARI!" Lopmon wrenched control of their shared evolved form back from the girl just in time to avoid being stabbed in the gut by MetalGureimon's claws. "Focus! He can handle himself!"

* * *

And so the heir to the Amano Insurance Comany watched with grief stricken eyes as his father was buried alongside his mother.

"Hey...Kid..." His father's trusted right hand man bent down to look him in the eyes. "We'll catch the guy who did this- do you hear me?"

Kiriha nodded, but his eyes never left the sight of the two coffins- one fresh, one covered in dirt and mud- lying next to each other.

"We're going to catch the guys who did this and we're going to make sure the world turns right around."

* * *

**"DECKERDRAUNCHER!"**

**"JUSTICE BULLET!"**

**"ULTRA SONIC SPEAKER!"**

AlturBallistamon, Revolomon, and Deckerdramon were currently engaged in keeping the rest of Anubimon's twisted army from getting anywhere near Kiriha and MetalGureimon- whose rescue operation was underway.

"This is getting tedious!" Deckerdramon's eyes narrowed. "If only they wouldn't stop healing themselves!"

"N'gah!" AlturBallistamon nodded.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Revolomon agreed as he fired off a few bullets into the range of attacking zombie-monsters.

But even so, these three were not alone.

**"DEMON HUNTER!"**

Of course, the only one actually making a dent against those poor, twisted creatures was Yuu, wielding Corone in her scythe form to throw energy targeting attack after energy targeting attack at them- the specifically calibrated wavelengths were cutting through the twisted tangles of former Digimon and keeping them apart longer than any missile, bullet, or sonic attack could.

Corone had to hand it to the boy, his skills and claimed hours of practice were definitely showing through now- where as before he seemed a little clumsy, almost as if his skills were rusty and out of practice, now he showed precision as the skills seemed to flood back.

Of course, when the scythe blade failed to do any good against armored opponents that were getting too close for comfort, Yuu would twist her around, lift up in preparation for a power attack, and then... _**SLAM! **_

_**"BREATH IMPACT!" **_The ground practically cratered beneath them- forcing everything back as the very air around them formed a wall that shoved outwards, ever expanding like a shock wave.

Sure, Corone thought, being a weapon-Digimon had it's disadvantages. One of which was that she still got dizzy whenever he began spinning her around- but at least it was controlled by someone who knew what they were doing. Not at all like when DarkKnightmon would throw her around as a giant ax. Sure, she was probably going to have a headache from all the hammering, but hey, it was looking like Anubimon's small little army was thinning down a little.

Speaking of, where was that guy?

* * *

**"CRIMSON TORNADO MILES!"**

JagarD0rulumon: Crimson Mode, was firing off a near constant stream of red tornadoes to keep the twisted demi-god from escaping the targeting of CascadeStarmon's signature move:

**"CASCADE RECKONING!"**

Meteors fell at a near constant rate from the Spirograph portals, slamming against Anubimon's energy shield at a break neck rate, which was what was being hoped for- Anubimon's neck being broken.

But alas, it was not working. Anubimon just laughed his twisted laugh as nothing actually harmed his body.

* * *

"Why the hell did Anubimon infect Kiriha and Gureimon and not me?" Nene asked as Wizardmon looked her over for any lingering negative effects. "We were all hit with the same energy!"

"It's all a matter of heart." Wizardmon mused as he finished casting his scanning spell, and reviewed the results before his eyes. "The Negative energy inside you is being erased by a combination of Echidna's life powers and your own love for Kiriha- however the doubt that lingers is what even allowed the attack to even be _near _fatal." he ran a hand through his hair. "Whatever this negative energy is, it feeds on doubt...But that's about all that I can tell for now without examining things closer."

"Doubt?" Taiki frowned as Sparrowmon flew up to join them on the boat's deck. "What do you mean?"

"I..." Nene tried to start...but couldn't.

"It was her idea to make Shoutmon pretend to be you, Taiki." Sparrowmon frowned, having only heard the tail end of the conversation, but enough to gather what was going on. "I think she's been kicking herself in the butt for even thinking it was a good thing to do, especially after Ballistamon told her off about it."

Nene grimaced as she stared down at her feet. "It was my idea... Echidna backed me up on it, and yet..."

**"Nobody's perfect."** The Denizen of Life countered. **"We all make mistakes- even the rest of us Denizens. Only whoever designed the multiverse at the quantum level would be perfect enough to never make mistakes."**

**"So wait."** Hephaestus held up his hand. **"We're all immune because we don't have any doubts? That doesn't follow at all."**

"No..." Wizardmon shook his head. "I think it's something different from that...But similar enough...perhaps..."

"What then?" Sparrowmon asked.

"_Self-_Doubt." Spadamon spoke up as he slid down from the crow's nest, making everyone jump slightly in surprise at his sudden appearance. "Confronted with your own internal struggles and doubts, you can't help but to second guess yourself."

"So Nene's got enough doubt that the energy could hurt her, but not enough that it couldn't overtake her?" Sparrowmon's eyes narrowed. "Jaspers, come on! That's completely absurd!"

"Not really." Spadamon shook his head. "It's just that Nene's doubts about herself are more recent. Kiriha and Gureimon have been facing things for a lot longer!"

"Like a tree that has yet to grow." Wizardmon snapped his fingers. "That makes sense!"

"Come to think of it..." Taiki mused. "Kiriha was pretty upset when Nene almost died back in Honey Land... And the look on his face when..."

"Deckerdramon." Nene took a step back as she looked up at the nearing battle in the distance. "It's Deckerdramon! Kiriha's been afraid to use him in battle because of the Code Crown doing something when we all were separated!"

"So if he's afraid of losing people..." Wizardmon began. "Then seeing Nene almost die right in front of him again would-!"

There was a sharp squeal as the three Xros Loaders on the boat glowed brightly and began to heat up.

"GAH!" Taiki dropped Kiriha's Xros Loader out of surprise while everyone else covered their ears from the sound.

But... The device didn't hit the ground. Instead it came to a halt just a few inches above the deck...And then began to rise.

Nene's and Taiki's Xros Loaders began to float out of their respective holders, forcing their way out into the air (thankfully Nene's jacket hadn't been buttoned up, or else that might have been uncomfortable for her with the injuries previously sustained) to join the blue one hovering in the air.

**"What the hell-?"** Hephaestus's eyes widened in surprise as the Xros Loader's shrill beeping began to fade, replaced instead by a... a resonating hum.

"Woah..." Spadamon's eyes widened.

"What's going on?" Sparrowmon asked as the Lavender Xros Loader turned towards her and... Made her evolve into SigmaArrowmon on the spot. _**"EH! ?"**_

The Sigma Letter flashed on Nene's Xros Loader's screen in time as it beeped a series of beeps that sounded like Morse code, then turned to face the other two Xros Loaders. Taiki's Xros Loader beeped in return, flashing the Slashed circle in time with each beep. Kiriha's then beeped in reply to that, showing the slashed Z symbol on it's screen as well.

For a few moments, the Xros Loaders began _talking_ with each other, beeping and whistling and sounding, in general, like a bunch of astromech droids from the Star Wars universe.

**"Incredible..."** Echidna murmured as she listened to the devices talk with each other. **"We'd thought that they might have had their own personalities from what happened back in Dust Zone, but this is beyond anything I ever thought could be possible! They're talking to each other in their own language!"**

The Lavender Xros Loader spun in place, beeped a few times at her, then turned back to face the other Xros Loaders.

**"How the hell is this even possible?"** Hephaestus stared at his own creations. **"Taiki's was rebuilt from scratch- The only way it could have retained any sort of life from before was if the casing was what was really important! We replaced all of the chips and hardware inside of it! This shouldn't be possible!"**

And then the Three Xros Loaders beeped re-soundly in agreement, and then transformed into spheres of similarly colored energy- blue, orange, and lavender- that then shot off into the distance.

"Well..." Taiki couldn't help but to grin. "I think it's safe to say we know what they just said there."

"What?" Wizardmon said half jokingly as he stared after the shrinking dots. "'We can't turn our backs on them'?"

"Yup."

"Damn it." Spadamon grumbled. "I knew you were going to say that."

* * *

As Yuu and Corone stood on top of a pile of rocks staring down at the shambling corporate presences below, a lavender sphere of light shot down from Olegmon's ship, coming to rest just before him.

"What the...?" The boy blinked as the sphere then proceeded to _**beep**_ what sounded to be Morse code.

Then, almost as if by magic, Yuu's Xros Loader began to heat up, before it leaped out of his pocket and came to rest in front of the lavender sphere. It beeped in return, showing off the W shape that was CascadeStarmon's shades as it did so.

The Lavender sphere beeped in agreement, and then the Yuu's Xros Loader turned into a yellow sphere and both launched over towards Revolomon.

"...Um... Yuu?" Corone stared after them. "Why did your Xros Loader just run off?"

"I don't have a clue." Yuu sighed as, a few moments later, the two spheres were joined by a green one, which, oddly, came from Revolomon's Blue and Red Xros Loader.

* * *

DeltAntylamon was having a hard time trying to keep MetalGureimon from hurting her while _she_ wasn't hurting him. "This is getting tiring..." Akari grumbled.

It was then that an orange sphere of light shot up over towards them from the approaching boat.

"What the hell?" Lopmon narrowed her eyes. "Isn't that...?"

It beeped very loudly, drawing MetalGureimon's attention away from DeltAntylamon and instead towards the sphere.

"That sounded like a Xros Loader." Akari noted as near simultaneously...

Lopmon's Brown and Purple Xros Loader flew up in front of their face: Showing a holographic display of their primary attack.

"Of course!" Lopmon's palm hit her face inside the Digi-Xros. "We've been putting off the obvious solution for so long!"

"But that hasn't worked the last few times we've used it!" Akari protested. "Zamielmon and Splashmon...!"

"Well, It's all we've got!" Lopmon set her eyes down in determination as her Xros Loader went off to join the other one as a sphere of Dark Purple light.

* * *

Inside his little dream memory world...

Kiriha stared in horror through the key hole of the door to his dad's office as he watched the man who had sworn to get the man who had killed his father...

Become that man by pulling off a wig and letting his longer hair fall down over his shoulders.

"Liar..." Kiriha took several steps back away from the door. "He's a Liar...!"

* * *

In the hours that came following that revelation, Kiriha had found that in the two years after his father's death, the company reserves had been emptied out- stocks had been traded to other companies- and his own personal inheritance had been wiped clean.

He had nothing...

And now the men that had killed his father were most-likely going to come after him.

Well...Not if he had anything to say about it.

* * *

**EYE CATCH!**

The Camera Zooms into one side of a coin, showing Kiriha standing with his Xros Loader at the ready, then pans over to the other side, showing MetalGureimon preparing to slash his glowing left claws down into some unseen opponent.

The camera pans back, and the coin flips over, revealing a dark blue outline of ZekeGureimon standing with a slashed Z in the background behind him.

**EYE CATCH!**

* * *

OmegaShoutmon was thrown backwards by another gust of negative wind energy as the sphere shook violently. "Damn it...!"

And then a blue sphere of light shot over from Olegmon's ship, coming to a halt between him and the wind sphere. {Damn that's a lot of spheres.} The raging wind ball seemed confused for a few moments...

And then the Red Xros Loader shout out of OmegaShoutmon's armor pocket to join the blue sphere in orbit in front of the wind sphere.

"Bluh." Shoutmon scowled. "I suddenly understand nothing."

* * *

Months later, Kiriha Aouma, not a dollar to his name, shuffled through the alleys and streets as he cried, wishing, begging that it was all a dream...

As he ducked into an alley way, prepared to set up camp for the night once more...

Something wasn't right.

There was a kid, older than him (Although Kiriha felt that he was the same age), with brown hair, and square goggles obscuring his eye color, just standing there...waiting for him. A fire patterned jacket rested on the boy's shoulders, and...just behind him...

A blue dragon.

"Hey." The boy waved.

"Uh..." The still younger Kiriha blinked. "Hi?"

"You're a hard man to track down, Aouma Kiriha." the boy said as he held out his hand. "So this is where I properly introduce myself. The name's Daisuke, Motomiya Daisuke."

"I'd tell you my name..." Kiriha narrowed his eyes. "but you already know it. How?"

"Long story." The boy laughed. "It hurts my head a little, to be honest!"

Kiriha stared at this boy, suddenly on eye level as he held his own hand out to meet the kid's. Had he shrunk?

"No, You're just waking up." The dragon said, making Kiriha jump a bit.

"Oh right!" The goggle boy- familiar and yet not somehow- grinned. "This is my partner, Vmon!" he held up a hand. "Don't worry. I've done this sort of thing before. Heh...Though to be fair it was a lot easier since it was my friends I was waking up."

"What are you babbling about?" Kiriha, now back to his proper age and height, frowned.

"You and _your _partner, Greymon was it?" Daisuke inquired of his partner.

"Gureimon." Vmon corrected.

"Right. Gu-Rei-Mon." There was a stress on the pronunciation. "Gureimon. Right. Anyways, you and Gureimon are stuck in separate nightmares, built off of your own insecurities and fears."

Kiriha stared blankly at the boy. "Really. That's the best you can come up with?"

"Woah, I'm serious here!" Daisuke insisted. "Past me's already working his magic on getting him out of there, circumstantially simultaneous with this part of time anyways." he grimaced. "Bluh! Time travel. I hate it. Never could get a hang of the darned thing."

"Wait, you're from another dimension, aren't you?" A part of Kiriha's mind asked before he even realized he'd asked it. "Another Digital World and another Earth?"

"Corectamundo!" Daisuke grinned as he did a double thumbs up. "Give that boy a prize!"

A Hawkmon, Armadillomon, and Wormmon joined Vmon in blowing whistles and popping confetti bottles before they absconded to the other side of the room- no longer an alleyway.

Kiriha blinked, he was in some sort of apartment he didn't recognize, the Hawkmon and Wormmon were sitting near a girl with purple hair and glasses and a boy with blue hair, respectively. The Armadillomon was nowhere to be seen.

"Don't worry, part of my memories." Daisuke grinned as he held up an odd looking blue football with a blue YinYang symbol on it and a spike sticking out of it. "I wouldn't be the Bearer of Friendship if I didn't share my own memories now and again!"

"You're really from another dimension then?" Kiriha frowned. "Like Marcus and his Agumon?"

"Yeah..." Daisuke nodded, though he got confused a moment later. "Though I know two sets of them personally..., only one of which you guys know." he shook his head. "Like I said- Time travel. Gets confusing- You'll meet the other guys later!"

"Later?" Kiriha frowned.

"Course!" Daisuke grinned. "My past, Your future! The fact that you're getting out of here is just a formality!" he frowned as the room blurred a bit, taking them to an overgrown version of the apartment- digital data leaked from the walls, and moss and vegetation grew through the floor. "Well...That is if we haven't jumped into a doomed timeline..." he shook his head as the room blurred back. "But that's besides the point!" Daisuke shoved the weird flip-flop with a spike into Kiriha's hands. "It's time for **YOU** to wake up! Your friends need you!"

"What do you mean?" Kiriha frowned.

"Right now, everyone out there- Shoutmon, Yuu, Akari, Deckerdramon-" Daisuke listed off names. "They're all out there fighting for you and Gureimon, and those that aren't are hurrying to get there as fast as they can to join in!"

"You've gotta wake up and help them!" Vmon nodded rapidly. "Anubimon's going to go nuclear if you don't! Then they'll all be dead!"

"Nene's already gone." Kiriha frowned. "I killed her. Deckerdramon was wrong. How can I have love in my heart if I killed the one I loved most?"

"She's not dead!" Daisuke punctuated his statement by... closing the two halves of a cymbal set, that had holes cut out at the bottom for Kiriha's shoulders, around the other General's head. And through the ringing, Kiriha felt a pain swell up in his left cheek as Daisuke's last words fell through the noise. "So Grit those Teeth already and stand up to fight!"

* * *

The two Xros Loaders then dove away from MetalGureimon, having distracted him long enough for DeltAntylamon to have completed the circling motion of her signature attack:

**"RECORD SCRATCH!"**

* * *

OmegaShoutmon was futher confused as other spheres of light flew over and began circling the wind sphere. "Okay...I really don't understand anything."

Seven lights- Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Lavender, Purple.

They began circling faster and orbiting in different directions.

Faster and faster...

It was like a rainbow colored sphere had formed over the raging wind ball to contain it...and perhaps...?

"KIRIHA!" OmegaShoutmon roared as he dove into the brightly colored sphere.

* * *

There was a massive **"GONG"** sound as four circumstantially simultaneous events occurred- only three of which we have witnessed.

The first was MetalGureimon being Record Scratched- The second was Daisuke and Vmon waking Gureimon up (unobserved) just the same as they had Kiriha- which was the third event- and the fourth...?

Well...

You're about to see it.

* * *

OmegaShoutmon tore through the inside of the raging wind ball, diving forward at the catatonic boy lying in the center. "LET'S!"

Dull blue eyes looked up.

"GRIT!"

A fist flew forward.

"THOSE!"

Color returned to the eyes a moment too late.

_**"TEETH!"**_

_SMACK. _

(Elsewhere, Marcus blinked for no particular reason.)

And then the raging wind ball exploded in a massive shower of the glorified, purifying energy that was friendship's Rainbow of Harmony.

* * *

Anubimon's attention was diverted away from his one-sided battle with Xros Heart to observe the dual explosions of light that signified the end of his power's hold on two very important beings.

That distraction was all that was needed for CascadeStarmon and JagarD0rulumon to refocus their efforts to slam the Dog God with a meteor, and then oh-so _casually _fling him into range of the _Good Friday_'s top cannon wielder.

"Fire." Olegmon smirked.

"With pleasure!" SigmaArrowmon grinned as she fired her engine cannon.

* * *

A Third explosion ensued- different from the others, however, in that it wasn't made out of purifying energies.

* * *

A couple of minutes later...

As the dark and overcast skies finished clearing, the fading day light was now only being blocked by the Good Friday as it descended towards the ground, and Kiriha was staring up at the orange sky of sunset as MetalGureimon groaned from near by. "Did anyone get the number of that bus?"

"Heh..." Shoutmon laughed, having de-evolved out of lack of energy. "Oh man that was fun."

DeltAntylamon slapped him on the back of the head as she said, in Akari's voice. "Don't _SAY_ that!" Even so, she couldn't help but grin. Even the Xros Loaders were still circling in the air nearby, each conversing with each other jovially as they waited for their masters to return.

They'd blasted that Anubimon to kingdom come, and they'd freed Kiriha and Gureimon! This was a time to celebrate!

"KIRIHA!" Nene cried out as she ran over and fell to her knees so she could give the boy a hug. "You're okay!"

"N-Nene?" Kiriha blinked. "You're alive?" It was hard to believe that dream of his was right... Which meant it probably wasn't a dream.

"Yup." She smiled at him as she giggled slightly, erasing all worry of future time line obligations. "Getting blasted while confused about my own emotions isn't really considered Heroic or Just in any universe."

"AHOY!" Revolomon called out as his group of fighters rolled over on Deckerdramon's back, JagarD0rulumon CM floating not too far behind them. "We're back!"

"Nee-San!" Yuu leaped off to go hug his sister, who he had yet to see be walking around as if she hadn't nearly died.

"Well..." JagarD0rulumon couldn't help but grin as KinGRavemon de-xrossed with him, and then further de-evolved back into Cutemon from a lack of energy. "That was a lot of work."

"I'm tired, Kyuu..." Cutemon whined.

"Indeed it was." Taiki nodded as he walked up along with SigmaArrowmon, Spadamon, and Wizardmon. "Although you guys did a lot more work than we did."

"That was a good call, sending the Xros Loaders over." Shoutmon grinned. "I don't know how you did it, but they managed to get rid of all of that energy that Kiriha was trapped inside."

"Um...About that..." Taiki started sweating a little. "That wasn't our idea at all."

"Eh?" Shoutmon blinked. "Really?"

**"They just took off on their own."** Hephaestus confirmed. **"We don't know how or why they did it either."**

"Well..." Shoutmon glanced over at the circling Xros Loaders. "We certainly couldn't have gotten Kiriha or Gureimon out without 'em."

"Hmm..." Deckerdramon mused. "A connundrum for sure. I sense as much love from them for you as you have for each other. It seems before they were merely hiding from my sight!" he chuckled. "I didn't believe that could ever be possi-"

And then he let loose a squawk of surprise as he collapsed to one side, causing the entire Land to shake.

Kiriha shot up to his feet immediately. "DECKERDRAMON!"

Everyone rushed over as the mighty love god's data began to instantly destabilize.

Cutemon, despite drained of energy from the fight, began trying to heal their friend; Echidna, despite not knowing what was going on, began sending a stream of life energy to Deckerdramon to keep him alive; the Xros Loaders, despite knowing very well what was wrong, chipped in anyways to help keep him alive for the next few precious seconds by extending their combined healing programs out and around the Guardian; but each of them knew that something very wrong was going on.

"Deckerdramon!" Kiriha cried out. "Deckerdramon!"

"STOP!" Deckerdramon managed to call out. "Don't come closer!"

It was then that they all saw the twisted, elongated dagger sticking out of the poor Love God's side- precisely thrown by none other than Anubimon...Who stood not too far off in the distance, smoke drifting off of his half burnt body...And holding the Darkness Loader in his opposite hand, active, and already pulling in the remnants of Anubimon's fallen mini-army- and Deckerdramon's data as well. Everyone stopped in their tracks.

"Kiriha!" Deckerdramon cried out as his loosening data began to dissolve away into the air, only to be forcibly pulled down into the Darkness Loader. "Don't forget! You have a strong love!" he repeated even as his data stretched and warped. "The strongest love I've ever felt! Your friends! Your family! You love them all!" One of his rocket launchers completely exploded away.

"DECKERDRAMON!" Kiriha was crying again, tears openly falling from his eyes.

"Never forget!" Deckerdramon's eyes narrowed. "Your friends, they all love you just as much! Those bonds are something that should never be thrown away! Not _EVER!_" The other launcher exploded away. "Nene! Hear me now!"

"Y-Yes!" The girl looked up to meet the gator's eyes.

"Take care of him." Deckerdramon ordered. "Make sure he lives to love another day!" he closed his eyes and then added. "And whenever Typheus awakens... Tell him that I am sorry that we could not have concluded our chess game before I died."

"Decker...dramon..." Akari whispered.

"To the rest of you- Never forget! These are the moments that the stars themselves forge! People may be placed in certain times for all of eternity, fixed forever by emerald eyes!" Deckerdramon's eyes snapped open even as the lower half of his body finally succumbed to the absorbing and deletion. "But your friendships! Your relationships! You made that on your own!" his front legs vanished. "You are all swords, crafted from hard work and love and harmony! Sworn to protect and defend! Fight for the world, Xros Heart! Fight to save it from darkness! Obliterate the last of this evil with your bonds of friendship! That is my only wish!"

And then his data completely fell apart, being dragged down into the gaping black hole that Anubimon was turning into...All of the data of his micro-army...All of Deckerdramon's data...

_**"DECKERDRAMON!"**_

The cry echoed through the canyons, through the empty city streets, across the plains...

...Everyone who was still in a Xros Loader reloaded as the devices flew down as quickly as they could to their owners...

Kiriha's Xros Loader flared to life as MetalGureimon evolved into ZekeGureimon on the spot...

Shoutmon's necklace began to glow as the rowdy rocker marched forward towards the ascending form of Anubimon's demonic self, and after a moment of silence, he spoke. "Well, you heard the 'mon." Shoutmon's eyes narrowed as a golden aura shot out from the necklace and surrounded everyone. "Let's take this guy _**DOWN." **_He flashed Digivolved into OmegaShoutmon as he held the Red Xros Loader high into the air.

The Music team pulled out their instruments... And Spadamon and Wizardmon pulled out microphones from out of nowhere.

"You ready?" OmegaShoutmon asked of the boy that he'd punched not a minute earlier.

"Absolutely." Kiriha said through gritted teeth.

"Then let's do this."

_**"WE ARE XROS HEART!"**_ Spadamon and Wizardmon sang, kicking off the epic song of an epic showdown as Xros Loaders all over clashed together to unite for one epic Xros.

**"OMEGASHOUTMON!"** Akari's voice roared.

**"DELTANTYLAMON!"** Shoutmon's voice followed.

**"ZEKEGUREIMON!"** Kiriha's voice barked.

**"JAGARD0RULUMON!"** Taiki's voice boomed.

**"ALTURBALLISTAMON!"** Revolomon's voice called.

**"CASCADESTARMON!"** Yuu's voice cried.

**"SIGMAARROWMON!"** Nene's voice sang.

**"VICTORY XROS!"** came the cry of fourteen voices at once as a rainbow colored X Drew itself in the sky.

_"The road is always filled with struggle, a BURNING ROAD!"_

A massive swirling vortex of fire burst out of the ground as the newest Digi-Xros ascended from the depths of darkness to fight for all that is right.

_"I came here running the whole way, for your dreams!"_

The right leg was made up of Zeke's body, the left leg was made up of Jagar's armor formed around something else. The torso was Altur's, with Cascade's Star attached to the chest.

_"The Bonds we've added on top of each other are our trump card!"_

The Shoulders had Altur's and Jagar's heads attached as armor much like the X4 line. Attached to the back of the left arm was SigmaArrowmon's plasma engine. And on the back of the Xros itself were Sigma's and Zeke's wings.

_"Bring out the last of our power and FI-GH-TO!"_

There was a burst of fire energy, as Omega's V crest burst out of the Star, only to be topped a moment later by glimmering emerald shades from Cascade and Delt. And finally the helmet emerged in a similar blast of fire as the head formed beneath it.

_"Now Everything will fuse as one into a GREAT XROS!"_

The right hand shot out and grabbed hold of Jagar's drill ended staff and twirled it around, revealing that OmegaShoutmon's lower body had transformed into a scythe head on the opposite end from the drill.

**"VICTORY KING: TIME SEVEN!"** The New DigiXros roared in Shoutmon's voice as angelic wings made up of rainbow energy formed through the outlets provided by Zeke and Sigma's wings.

_"Give me everyone's shining SOULS!"_

**"SEVEN...!" **The Xros held it's arms in front of the Shade V Crest and then roared as they were flung to the side, letting loose a massive burning W shaped burst of rainbow energy. **"VICTORIZE!"**

_"Grab victory with these hands...!"_

The burst of energy soared forward, smashing into Anubimon's black hole form, and utterly _DECIMATING _it with a fiery explosion.

_**"WE ARE XROS HEART!"**_

But the fight wasn't over yet, all that explosion did was set the form beneath the black hole on _**FIRE.**_ Anubimon looked horribly twisted and un-amused as he hit the ground, still aflame as the oils and toxins that covered his body burned in the purifying light.

VKX7 said nothing as he leveled the scythe and began to charge, running forward to deliver a powerful downwards cut with the blade, staggering Anubimon and blinding him with pain momentairly.

_"I overcame the nightmares on this hopeless Darkness Field!"_

VKX7 then spun around and delivered a powerful kick to the corrupted dog-god's torso, then swapping the scythe to the other hand, they threw a powerful punch forward, breaking that already broken jaw. Then, with a roar, they brought the scythe down from the other angle.

_"In my heart remains my friend's emotions and smiles."_

Anubimon stumbled backwards, then threw some dark tentacles at them in retaliation.

_"The Darkness billowing around the demon's castle!"_

VKX7 simply strolled through them as the tentacles simply dissolved away upon making contact with any part of the golden armor. No mater how many waves of tentacles came at them, it just Did. Not. Work. Casually, they swapped the scythe back to the other hand for their next attack.

_"I will use a dazzling flame to LIGHT-IT-UP!"_

And then the plasma engine revved up and with a mighty punch, a massive energy drill launched forward from the mouth of the cannon, firing forward and then _smashing_ into Anubimon, creating another explosion that set the fire on his body on _FIRE_, turning it from red to a brilliant blue color. {The handy text at the bottom Identifies this attack as: **Decker's Drill.**}**  
**

_"Now let's obtain a tomorrow with a GREAT XROS!"_

Then with a roar, VKX7 leaped forward, bringing the drill tip down on the X marked on Anubimon's chest then further damaging him with the blade attached to the _back_ end of the scythe.

_"By gathering the courage of our wonderful friends,"_

They _threw_ the scythe into the air and then began _pummeling_ Anubimon with punches so fast and furious that every hit created a miniature sonic boom.

_"Now let's shine as messengers of the dream with a GREAT HEART!"_

Finally, Anubimon had enough and summoned wings (also on blue fire), so that he could escape into the air.

_"Facing the Future..."_

"I Don't think so." Shoutmon's voice came as VKX7's eyes narrowed in delight- They had him just where they wanted him.

_**"WE ARE XROS HEART!"**_

Their angelic rainbow wings flexed and then with a roar, VKX7 took to the skies, flying faster, and then HIGHER, than Anubimon could, gaining height and altitude so fast that they appeared to be a rainbow comet shooting up into the air.

They caught their scythe before it had even begun to reach it's zenith, and then twirled it around a few quick times before they closed their eyes to all focus their energies on this one final attack...

_"Yes! The world is one!"_

The wings grew even larger, brighter, and more colored, so much so that they appeared to be a blinding white!

_"Yes! We are one!"_

Then, their seven symbols formed in the air before them, Delta in the center, Omega beneath, Lambda to the Top Right, 0 To the Top Left, Sigma to the Bottom Right, Z to the Bottom left, and the W shades to the tippy top.

_"Destroy the seven dark ambitions, The Seven hopes stand here!"_

As the wings grew even brighter and whiter, their eyes finally snapped open, and gripped their scythe a certain way, making sure that the Drill tip pointed straight through the Delta's center.

_"Cut through and grab eternal peace...!"_

**"BURNING! **_**STAR! **__**IGNITION!"**_

And with a sonic boom, they shot down towards Anubimon, drill spinning, combined seal shimmering...

_"WITH THESE MASSIVE ARMS OF STEEL!"_

Anubimon looked up as his horror tainted mind finally realized that he couldn't win this- that he had made a mistake somewhere.

_"Now everything will fuse as one into a GREAT XROS!"_

The Spell Seal shot through him...

_"Give me everyone's Shining Souls!"_

And then the drill did-

_"Now Let's Blaze Up With Fangs of Tomorrow Into a GREAT HEART!"_

And then once on the other side, VKX7 spun around and then beheaded the foolish Dog with the end of their scythe.

_"Grab Victory With these Hands!"_

The Plasma engine shoved into the gap they had just drilled through, and then fired.

_**"WE ARE XROS HEART!"**_

Anubimon exploded, transforming for a very few key moments of time and space into a massive sun- freeing the souls of all those he had absorbed... And as this happened, VKX7 descended towards the ground, and struck a pose as whatever demonic energies that had remained burned away in the center of a newly born star that would soon be warped to another point of time and space where it could do some good.

_"Ah, Facing the Future! __**WE ARE XROS HEART!**__"_

Victory King Time Seven spun around, and then gave a thumbs up to those still on the ground as the song came to a close.

And there was much cheering to be heard in Canyon Land that day.

TO BE CONTINUED.

"Next time: Digimon Xros Wars!"

**"Bright Land! The Hellish trap of fiends!"**

* * *

**A.N.: And that is how you do Xros Seven's Introduction *Properly.* None of that 'cut to credits' junk. No Song cut short. You let the thing run it's glorified, chocolate fudge covered course. I don't care if I ended up having to cut the next-time segment super short. It was WORTH IT. **


	47. Bright Land! The Hellish trap of Fiends!

**DRAGON LAND_ _ _| SIX MONTHS AGO_ _ _|**

Kiriha Aouma awoke with a start, realizing all too suddenly that he was face down in the dirt. He pushed himself up into a crouch, and glanced around.

A forest. He was in a forest.

He was in a forest, without anyone else. No Gureimon. No Nene. No Xros Heart.

He brought up his Xros Loader and looked at its partner monitor screen; all of them were there, safe- except for three.

**"Kiriha?"** Typheus began. **"What the hell was that?"**

"The static?" he shrugged back at the voice in his head. "That's the same thing I told you about- the thing that was following us around for a while?"

**"That was a static storm?"** The Denizen gawked. **"A temporal Rift?"**

Kiriha frowned as he scrolled through the menu options on the Xros Loader. "Yeah..." Blank. "Doesn't usually knock us out cold though." Blank. "There was something different about it..." Code Crown count. "...Crap."

Zero.

_**GOOD FRIDAY**_**_ _ _| ON ROUTE TO BRIGHT LAND_ _ _| KIRIHA'S QUARTERS_ _ _|**

Kiriha Aouma's eyes snapped open as the dream ended, leaving him back in reality. He sighed, and forced himself up, pausing slightly once he swung his feet out over the edge of the bed, his hand having been caught by another just nearby.

He wasn't alone. Not anymore.

But at the same time...

* * *

**"GRRR!"** Typheus growled as they jumped through a window, diving out into the open streets below, and away from the annoyed Devidramon behind them.

"Get back here!" it yelled. "You BRAT!"

The wind pushed them faster and faster, and soon they escaped the city itself, out into the open plains and to freedom.

His recently acquired boots crunched grass and plants between his feet and the ground as they ran...

Eventually, though...The Devidramon came up behind them, also using the wind to aid their pursuit.

And then the winds changed.

**"PLASMA DECKERDRAUNCHER!"**

DeckerGureimon fell down from above, launching plasma missiles and energy bursts at the Devidramon...

* * *

Kiriha shrugged on his jacket as he exited his room, strolling out onto the open deck, and into the cloudy pre-morning air, not that anyone could tell it was morning, with everyone having been underground inside a dark tunnel for the better part of an evening.

Leaning against the railing nearby was Shoutmon, in his human form, staring at the walls pass by with little thought. Kiriha took the opportunity to try to sneak past the 'mon and head elsewhere...

"Morning."

Key word being "Tried."

"Morning." Kiriha said in return as he looked over at Shoutmon, then at the floor he'd stepped on. Did the wood creak or something?

"How're you doing?" Shoutmon hadn't even turned around once- continuing instead to stare out over the railing in relative silence. "Feeling any better after last night?"

"Huh?" Kiriha blinked, not completely remembering.

"You and Nene...?" Shoutmon actually turned his head over his shoulder a bit to send him a wry look. "You know...with how she used her powers to erase the last of that dark energy?" The Blue Flare general stared blankly for a moment. "You really don't remember?" a scowl. "Well geeze, thanks for keeping us up all night for nothing then."

"What? !"

* * *

"It's absolutely simple." Nene said as she munched on some small fruit that he had found in the grasslands of Dragon Land. "We got separated by the time storm again. Taiki and the others are just stuck at a point of time that they can't do anything yet. We've just got to catch up to them."

**"So we take the long way around then?"** Typheus scowled. **"Why does that not sound appealing to me?"**

"Or me." Kiriha added in. "We do not have the time to wait around- The Bagura army's already got control of the Digital World."

"We can't really do anything to fight them." Nene said with a sigh after she swallowed. "Not that I can see yet. We've been stuck here for a week now-"

"A month." Kiriha countered, slightly annoyed by the slip up.

"Fine. Echidna and _I_ have been stuck here for a week." Nene rolled her eyes a little. "But the thing is, I don't even have Sparrowmon here- or any of the Monitamons." she looked down at the half eaten fruit in her hand. "Echidna hasn't even begun speaking out loud again yet, not like Typheus and Hephaestus have. And I don't have complete control of her powers either- not like you two do. I'm at a disadvantage here."

"Maybe..." Kiriha frowned. "But you and me, Nene, we've always been more united with our Denizens than Taiki was with Hephaestus. We both had Shademon put in us to jump start it, he didn't."

**"Hephaestus just barely caught the rope tied to the rising elevator."** Echidna spoke up suddenly, although in a tone that made one think she didn't realize she was even saying it out loud. **"Like he always does."**

**"Echidna!"** Typheus gasped at the same time Kiriha let Nene's name slip out. "Nene!"

**"Hm?"** The Denizen of Life and her host blinked simultaneously. "What?"

* * *

"But we didn't-!" Kiriha sputtered. "I don't remember...! Wait! We were both dressed, but wait, we were in bed and...!"

"I'm kidding! I'm Kidding! No need to wake the whole boat up just yet!" Shoutmon grinned as he waved it off. "Yeesh, it looked like you could use a joke and you completely miss the point." Kiriha just stared at the dragon boy in silence. "Okay, fine, I get it. Not a funny joke." Shoutmon rolled his eyes, then motioned for the general to come over. "Hey, come here for a minute, okay? I wanna run something past you."

Kiriha took a few steps over, then joined Shoutmon in leaning against the railing, and staring out into space blankly. "Okay?"

"So you remember how the Code Crown could revive dead digimon, even partially, back when all of the pieces were gotten, right?" Shoutmon began, then reached a hand out to keep Kiriha from leaving as the General tried to pull away. "Wait, wait, just hear me out, ok?"

Kiriha sighed. "Fine."

"So I was thinking, back to when we were at Island Zone and Akari...well...Almost died." he seemed uncomfortable, but continued on. "And I remembered that the code crown accelerated healing her, too. And that was before Hephaestus messed with its programming, too." he pointed to the walls. "So these tunnels were made to carry negative energy, and a lot of it, all to corrupt the Code Crown. And for what?"

"Dunno." Kiriha shrugged.

"Well, what if the Code Crown is so inherently good, Hephaestus made it after all, to the point that it tries to heal people on its own with only the slightest prompt, that the Bagura empire can't use it?" he paused a moment to let it sink in. "So _once _they got their hands on it, they couldn't use it because their whole plans are so opposite the Code Crown's nature."

"What are you getting at here?" Kiriha frowned.

"What I'm getting at is that we're going to make sure that anyone who dies because of this stupid war is coming back." Shoutmon grinned. "So once we get the Code Crown, I'm going to personally drag anyone to everyone who's died pointlessly back down to the land of the living. Kicking and screaming if I have to!"

Kiriha blinked...then a smile began to break out on his face in return.

**BAGURA EMPIRE HQ_ _ _|**

The Corrupted Code Crown cracked as more of it's hidden golden light forced its way to the surface. Baguramon scowled. "Hope is rising." he said quietly to the imager behind him, already broadcasting a communication's signal to Bright Land's matching table.

_"Indeed it is, brother."_ DarkKnightmon scowled. _"Canyon Land seems to think highly of Xros Heart after that _last_ stunt of theirs, whatever it may have been."_

_"That Anubimon blacked out all of our cameras and communication lines somehow."_ Appolomon chuckled. _"Gravimon was right not to trust him."_

"Has my dispatched commander arrived yet?" Baguramon asked as the golden cracks in the Code Crown pulsed for a few moments.

_"The Whamon transport arrived on schedule, My lord." _Appolomon reported. _"Your commander, however, insisted that she be left alone with the plans until they fit her ruling."_

DarkKnightmon coughed. _"Brother, I do wish to know where you found this child. I've not heard of her during my entire time here in the army, and yet she has a higher ranking than I myself."_

Baguramon smiled faintly, however he kept that smile hidden by having his back turned to the imager. "I told you before, DarkKnightmon. Trompeaurmon was deep undercover since the lands were formed, as per her plan as the true Death General of Cyber Land."

_"But that's exactly my point!"_ DarkKnightmon countered. _"She should be under my command, not above it!"_

"Tropeaurmon has been a part of my army longer than you have, brother." Baguramon closed his eyes as that faint smile grew wider. "She has proven to be more trust worthy than you have over the last six months, and so she has a higher rank than you- carried over from her position before the Death Generals were needed."

DarkKnightmon looked taken back by this, so Appolomon spoke up. _"We understand, Baguramon-sama."_

"Good." Baguramon said with finality, indicating the conversation was over. Appolomon cut the transmission before DarkKnightmon could respond. "Soon..." he chuckled. "Soon that pesky brother of mine will no longer be around to stab me in the back." he chuckled. "And soon...the Digital World will be **MINE**!" and so it was written:

His was an evil laugh.

* * *

_*__**CUE:**__ crossing field -TV Ver.- (by LiSA)*_

**DIGIMON XROS WARS  
THE SEVEN SWORDS  
ACT 2**

* * *

_*cue Title Theme*_

**"Bright Land! The Hellish trap of fiends!"**

* * *

**CYBER LAND_ _ _|**

ShineGreymon soared over the formerly abandoned streets as he searched for the entrance to the next Land- on his shoulders were our three generals, Marcus, Zenjirou, and Mizuki, along with Lila, Kotemon, and Hangyomon. Inside their shiny Xros Loaders were the contents of the Oblivion Knight army- formerly the DigiMemories that had been collected in the past.

All around beneath them, Digimon and humans alike were working together to piece their broken lives back together- many were avoiding the damaged areas caused during the fighting, but beyond those few areas, life seemed to be returning to normal.

"Looks like everyone from our cell managed to get everyone else out of the prison cells alright." Hangyomon grinned.

"Probably blossomed out from there like one big flower or something." Mizuki smiled. "Domino effect, right?"

"Right." Hangyomon nodded.

"I can't believed I missed all of the fighting though." Zenjirou frowned. "I get that staying behind was important and all, but still...!"

"Well let's pick up the pace then!" Kotemon stomped his foot down on ShineGreymon's shoulder, much to the dragon's annoyance.

"I'm going as fast as I can while making sure we don't miss our exit." he replied. "We don't want to be even later than we are, now do we?"

**CANYON LAND_ _ _| THE REMAINS OF GRAVIMON'S PALACE_ _ _|**

Gravimon scowled as he floated through the passageways of his formerly grand palace- now reduced to rubble after the mad Anubimon had it demolished.

"The fool..." Gravimon pushed against the exterior remains of a wall carved from the rock face the castle itself had been carved from. There was a hiss, and a click, and a portion of the wall swung backwards... "He didn't realize I had a-"

Gravimon stopped the moment the lights inside the hidden room clicked on.

"Em...pty?"

The entire room- a secret library of books and materials that Gravimon had collected over the years- was empty.

Gravimon's jaw slackened, and nearly fell off of his face. (I mean that literally, by the way. His data had yet to stabilize completely from his disintegration.)

**THE **_**GOOD FRIDAY_ _ _|**_** RANDOM KITCHEN_ _ _|**

Wisemon huffed as he placed another book down on the table covered in books just like it- Useless to his current line of investigation. "No luck yet?"

"No." DarkVolumon, his companion in this research endeavor, replied silently. "None."

A sharp snore made both of them turn their heads slightly towards their third researcher, Olegmon- who had known of Gravimon's hidden library and had it raided during Anubimon's rampage across Canyon land.

"I severely doubt that any of these documents hold the key to our success." Wisemon sighed as he pulled off the reading glasses he had obtained at some point to clean them off. "The documentations on Hell's Fields seem to be completely sparse, especially in detailing how to defeat one."

"According to this historical book on the Earth before the Earth that came before the one Before the one that came before the-" DarkVolumon stopped as Olegmon let loose another loud snore. "Ugh, anyways, Hell's Fields were used as containment units for storing massive items within tiny cards one some worlds."

"Interesting..." Wisemon sighed. "But it does us no good."

Tairru strolled in a moment later, carrying a few borrowed books with her. "Ugh, and Wizardmon complained I was missing out on College." she muttered under her breath as she put the books down on the table. "Snoring and studying. Seems to be the same to me."

"Good morning." Wisemon greeted.

"Is it?" the human turned cat yawned. "Nyah...I was up all night reading these books on "self creating" paradox items."

"All night?" DarkVolumon asked. "I can see how Wisemon could manage with all the Digi-noir he ate, but you...?"

Another snore.

"I couldn't stop thinking about Deckerdramon." she frowned. "I didn't know him all that well, but nobody deserves to die like that."

"Unfortunately, death is a very real risk for all of us, even outside of the special circumstances the Code Crown provides us with." Wisemon mused. "Even if we survive the rest of the war without casualties, we are all doomed to die eventually."

"How melancholic." DarkVolumon replied. "But true. Data can be lost just like any other thing."

"Unless the Denizens do something." Tairru said after a moment. "Once we get the Code Crown back, could we get enchanted so that none of us die?"

"That's a long and treacherous road, immortality." Wisemon replied. "Many have gone insane because of it- watching those around them grow older while they remain young forever."

"But can't we do something?" Tairru protested. "I don't want to die!"

At that moment, Mermaimon's voice broke over the ship's intercom system, causing everyone in the room to jump and snapping Olegmon out of his slumber. _"Oi! Bright Land dead ahead... I think you're all going to want to see this."_

"...I'll see what Hephaestus can do." Was all Wisemon could say.

* * *

On the port deck of the _Good Friday,_ Xros Heart and the ship's crew gathered to survey the view before them- which is to say, not much.

A dense, purple fog lay before them all, keeping the contents of the Land from sight.

"This isn't Bright Land." Olegmon scowled. "The sky color's all wrong."

"Believe it or not..." Tinkermon, the ship's mechanic, said as she handed a telescope over to Wisemon, just to her right. "We stopped exactly where we should have...Engine coordinates say we're right above Bright Land."

"I concur." Wisemon nodded as he put the telescope down. "This looks to be the inside of the Hell's Field- we have arrived at where Bright Land should reside in space, but it currently does not."

"That's a mouthful." Shoutmon grumbled as he and Kiriha walked over to the front of the boat. "So we're at Bright Land, but not?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I just said." Wisemon frowned, not that his face was visible.

**BAGURA CENTRAL BASE_ _ _|**

Appolomon stared at the holographic boat before him. "So they commandeered Olegmon's ship, have they?"

"It appears so." DarkKnightmon scowled. "I still fail to see why this plan requires my presence-"

"Because it gives them a reason to fight and not just skip along to the Pandorica."

DarkKnightmon jumped slightly while Appolomon simply saluted. His scowl just deepened as he turned around to face his 'superior' commander. "So you finally show your face after locking it away for a whole day." And that was when he realized there was something familiar about this girl.

Trompeaurmon had fully ditched the "Ruka" disguise during her time behind closed doors. Her formerly free flowing, blue-purple hair had been braided up and was now streaked with red bursts that made it seem like she'd been trying to get hair dye out, or put it in. And her eyes, whatever indistinguishable color they had been before, were now a piercing green- eerily familiar. The multi-layered shirt and jacket look she had on too, combined with that strange green cap she was wearing...

He recognized her- he couldn't place where exactly- but he knew her. She smirked and she KNEW he couldn't place her.

"Cat got your tongue, knighty?" That smirk. That dangerous kind of wild look that screamed at him to not mess with her.

Too bad his reasoning was left back in Honey Land.

"Your insolence is not amusing at all!" DarkKnightmon growled, fists clenched. "I have no idea who you are or why you're a higher rank than I am...But I will not stand for it!"

"Whatever." Those eyes rolled as she shoved past him- SHOVED. Past. HIM- and over to the displayed hologram. "So Xros Heart is finally here?"

"Yes...um..." Appolomon left it at that, no honor-fic, though he desperately tried to figure one out to use. "Should we have sent the message yet?"

"Depends on how long they've been here." The girl replied, eyebrows angling sharply as she stared at the boat.

"Less than two minutes now." Appolomon reported.

"Wait for the third minute, then send." Trompeaurmon ordered. "And have someone get that Pegasusmon up here."

"Yes, sir...?" When she gave no protest, he began to press buttons on the console to begin the necessary transmissions.

DarkKnightmon's eyes narrowed. Why was she familiar? It was almost as if a part of a long forgotten memory...Something lost to the pages of time...

Had he known her parents? Did he _kill _her parents at some point?

"Oi." She glared at him after a few moments of awkward staring. "Go get your little pets and bring them to the Green Castle's throne room, then report back here...And bring some chairs. I have a feeling you're going to be needing them."

DarkKnightmon's fists clenched. Never in his life before had someone-

Wait.

Of COURSE.

That _Sparrowmon._ Never before had someone made him feel so annoyed before _**that**_ girl entered his life. This "Trompeaurmon" MUST have been another one of those accursed weapon hybrids that had escaped. That explained it. Of course. Now it was all coming back to him.

He had to have seen her at some point during that time when he was actively visiting the labs.

That had to be it.

There was no other possible explanation.

Was there?

* * *

All over the Hell's Field that encompassed Bright Land, massive projector lamps turned on, shooting up light and sound straight up into the cloud layer- turning all of the clouds into one massive projector screen.

**"ATTENTION XROS HEART!"** Appolomon's voice boomed through the massive speakers mounted next to the projectors. **"THE BAGURA ARMY CHALLENGES YOU TO A CHESS MATCH- WINNER TAKE ALL."**

* * *

"What." Akari just stared blankly at the projected image of Appolomon's face before them.

**"HOWEVER! THIS IS NO ORDINARY CHESS MATCH- THE ENTIRETY OF BRIGHT LAND WILL BE YOUR BOARD." **

"The." Shoutmon's jaw unhinged slightly.

**"PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE **_**RED CASTLE**_** LOCATED AT THE COORDINATES FOUR ONE THREE, SPACE, NEGATIVE ONE ZERO TWO FIVE, SPACE, NEGATIVE SIX ONE TWO."**

"Shit." Taiki blinked.

**"FROM THERE, YOU WILL CHOOSE ONE OF YOUR GENERALS TO BECOME YOUR CHESS MASTER, TO PLAY AGAINST OUR OWN CHOSEN CHESS MASTER- DARKKNIGHTMON."**

"Did he just say...?" Sally's fists clenched as she growled slightly.

**"THE MATCH WILL BEGIN IN ONE HOUR, AT T-MINUS EIGHT A.M. LOCAL KI STANDARD TIME."** Appolomon finished. **"YOUR PRESENCE IS REQUIRED- NOT ATTENDING IS CONSIDERED FOREFIT. SHOULD YOU NOT ARRIVE AND HAVE YOUR PIECES SELECTED ON TIME, YOUR SHIP WILL BE TARGETED AND DESTROYED. THANK YOU, AND HAVE A NICE DAY."**

And so the image of his face vanished, being replaced in its stead by the coordinates he had said before, flashing annoyingly along with very annoying arrows pointing at them from all directions.

"I suddenly understand nothing." Tairru lamented.

**A SHORT TIME LATER_ _ _|**

The _Good Friday_ sailed through the air, finally descending through the fog cover's lowest layer and into the field proper...

It was massive from their current view. There was a central island- the "Battlefield"- that laid as the base of it all; meanwhile, three other major islands floated nearby- Two of which were identical aside from color. Both had towering castles as their central focus- one Red, the other green. The third island was much smaller and contained an even smaller building- potentially the place where the two 'masters' would duel it out in person while the armies below fought.

* * *

"Taiki." Yuu said decisively. "It's got to be him."

"Eh?" The goggle boy blinked. "But why me?"

"He's right." Nene nodded. "If things go wrong and DarkKnightmon decides to break the deal, Taiki and Hephaestus can take him on in a fair fight."

**"He's done it before."** Echidna added.

"Yeah, and the damage was awesome." Shoutmon grinned. "I mean, seriously! A whole wall got punched in!"

"I've never played chess." Akari added. "And I don't know of anyone here who has- except maybe Taiki. He's got my vote."

After a few moments of everyone staring at him, Taiki caved in. "Alright. Fine." he sighed. "I'll be the chess master then."

"Be sure to come up with something impressively sneaky!" Revolomon chipped in.

"N'gah!" Ballistamon nodded in agreement.

* * *

The _Good Friday_ came to a 'landing' near the top of the Red Castle's primary tower, which had the front wall opened up to view the battlefield- leaving a massive chamber visible inside. A Big, circular chamber, with Xros Heart's and Blue Flare's flag banners hung from multiple places. There were two thrones, with two respective crowns resting on them, sitting just behind of a table with a multitude of badges and a rather large map on it.

As Xros Heart disembarked from the ship, they spread out through the room, and then further into the castle. The Flag motif was repeated several times through out the many, many floors to the castle, as well as on top of the apparently randomly generated treasure chests set throughout those levels.

On one floor, there was an armory, full of armor and weapons, on another was a kitchen, and on others still there were training spaces and living quarters.

"You know..." Shoutmon mused aloud as he and Akari walked past a master bedroom. "If we ever win the war...I think I might make a castle just like this for our own headquarters."

She nodded in agreement. "Yeah. It's pretty nice in here."

* * *

"It's just like home!" ChibiBastemon purred as she curled up on a plush chair she had found, and subsequently had Knightmon drag it up to the throne room, in one of the libraries in the castle. "I like it!"

"It's true..." Knightmon nodded. "There are many similarities to our castle back in Lake Zone."

"So I think it's safe to say..." Terezie mused as she picked up a badge labeled "PAWN" off of the table. "All of us PawnChessmon are going to be the pawns, being **Pawn **_**Chess**_**mon**?" Despite the apparent annoyance at type casting, there was a chuckle underlying her words.

"If that's Bagura's game then they're in for a smack down!" ProblemChessmon punched his right hand into his left fist. "We'll show 'em we're not pawns to be messed with!"

"If that's so, then I'll be a Knight." Knightmon nodded. "If Bagura is expecting that, then we'll set them up to believe we fell into their own pre-determined roles."

"Sounds like a plan." FluteChessmon nodded.

"Okay...I get that's what we're doing, and I'll go with it." Another PawnChessmon- by the name of Reena- said with a frown to her words. "But I'd rather be a bishop or something! Just to break conventions."

"Eh..." Kroket, another of the PawnChessmonz, looked surprised by that. "I would have thought you'd go for Queen or something."

"Nah!" Reena waved it off as she put her arm around another of the PawnChessmon. "Not unless ol' crabcatch here'd be my King!"

"Forget that." Said Pawnchessmon, whose name was Cabarat and not anything to do with crabs, huffed and crossed his arms. "You know how I hate leader-ly rolls."

"I Knoooow..." she laughed. "Screw leadership!"

"So what's the plan?" The PawnChessmon by the name of "Strider" asked ironically- he knew for a fact that none of them had a plan yet- all of that was up to Taiki. "Strip down to our undies and flash the other team into submission?"

Terezie growled and threw the badge in her hand at him. "Oh shut up, Strider!"

Strider simply caught it with one hand. "C'mon, Rez, you know you want to."

"Maybe you shouldn't joke when it comes to your own perverted fantasies!" Terezie snapped at him. "You'll last longer!"

"Uhhmmm..." One of the last remaining unintroduced PawnChessmon, by the name of Ruefiio, spoke up timidly. "Can we not argue with each other?"

"NO." Came a resound reply from the other five PawnChessmon- to which Reena clarified: "I've got fifty cases of Digi-Noir riding on them hate-smoochin' each other senseless." Cabarat continued: "Thirty on the same." Kroket embarrassed-ly confessed: "I bet Forty on Pale-mates." And ProblemChessmon concluded: "I've got Sixty-Four on flushed but can't spit it out."

Terezie and Strider just stared at the other five blankly, the fifth of whom had wisely remained silent during the whole thing.

After a few more moments of extended silence, Reena asked: "What? do we got shrimp on our helmets or somethin'?"

The lawyer to be face-palmed.

**7:55 A.M._ _ _| **

And so, planning made, a Lone Pegasusmon floated down towards the Red Castle, her green eyes taking in all those before her. Olegmon's boat was gone- presumably having been piloted back into the atmosphere in hopes of not being shot down- and yet despite that, everyone stood with a sense of duty, and, in the particular case of those not wearing the game badges and crowns, even confidence.

She scanned those chosen for the battle- On the thrones were two of the Generals, a boy with blond hair and a girl with brown hair tied up in an unusual style- The King and Queen, although neither of them wore their given crowns. To their sides were the Knights, an actual Knightmon and a Shoutmon with a yellow scarf. Next to them were the Rooks, a girl with red hair, and another boy with blond hair- probably the King's brother. The Bishops were in the corners, a Revolomon and another brown haired human girl with an odd hair style- probably the Queen's sister. And the pawns- How cute- were Actual PawnChessmon.

"Which one of you is the chess master?" The Pegasusmon asked of those not wearing badges, trying to sound official like.

A boy with brown hair stepped forward. "I am." He stated. Hm, perhaps he was related to the Queen and the one Bishop? She could certainly see a resemblance.

"Climb on." she ordered.

"I'd rather not." He said and...grew Wings?

"So yer the Host to the Denizen Hephaestus." she replied, slightly in awe to the point her accent broke through. "I've heard a lota things about you two."

"Right then." Taiki Kudo smiled at her. "After you?"

* * *

The short five minute trip was already half way over by the time he asked her the critical question that wasn't even a question.

"This doesn't come off as one of DarkKnightmon's plans." He stated first. "It's too clean. Too precise."

"That's 'cause General Trompeaurmon planned this, from the moment Cyber Land's Splashmon died." The Pegasusmon replied.

"Trompeaurmon?"

"The true General a' Cyber Land." The Pegasusmon cast a worried glance to him. "I don't know much about her besides the fact that she has DarkKnightmon on a *very* fine edge. Bossin' 'im around like 'e's some kind of lacky."

"DarkKnightmon?" he took in that worried glance and reflected it with a curious one. "He's not the kind of guy to take orders from someone below him."

"She's got clearance above 'im, makin' 'er 'is boss."

**"His **_**boss**_**?"** Ah, and there was Hephaestus himself.**  
**  
"Took 'im by surprise too." she gave a chuckle. "You shoulda seen the look on 'is face when she showed 'im dat badge 'f hers."

"A badge?" Taiki blinked.

"Eyup." she nodded. "Pulled it right outa 'er back pocket an' shoved it in 'is face." she coughed, then tried to mimic the other girl's voice. "'Level One Point Four Two Zero Eight Clearance,' she said. 'Take that, knighty!'"

"And what's DarkKnightmon's clearance-" he asked curiosity brimming behind his eyes. "just for giggle's sake?"

"Level two, supposedly only sec'nd ta the emperor 'imself." she then added. "She's a Knight, by the way. Along side General Appolomon. I heard DarkKnightmon's given 'em strict Chess Master orders to not leave the King an' Queen's side at th' Castle. Not even if the strategy 'es playin' depends on 'em movin'. 'Course Trompeaurmon's only lettin' 'im order 'er around as 'master' 'cause _her _plan depends on you fightin' DarkKnightmon in th' Chess battle one on one- to th' death, I think."

**"What the hell?"** Hephaestus asked, taken back by that comment.

"'Cause the Emperor's backstabbin' 'is brother 'fore he backstabs 'im."

**"Did you just say** **_BROTHER?"_ **Another surprised outburst from the Denizen.

"Why are you telling us this?" Taiki countered, ignoring the surprising revelations being laid out here.

"'Cause..." she paused a moment. "Appolomon told me he wanted me ta join you an' Olegmon when ya came through. An' considerin' that since 'es been actin' strange ever since Trompeaurmon rolled inta town, I've been considerin' jumpin' ship anyways."

"I see." Taiki nodded.

**"Can I just reiterate."** Hephaestus interjected. **_"BROTHER ! ! ?"_ **

**GREEN CASTLE_ _ _|**

Trompeaurmon watched with glee as the two dots flying across from the red Castle landed at the central island. "And so the trap is set..." She turned to face the others... a Ninja Tsuwamon being King, and DarkKnightmon's 'pet Cetus' as queen. "You two just stay seated and it'll all go swimmingly."

The blond haired girl in the Queen's throne scowled. **"Just because you are DarkKnightmon's superior does not make you ours."** Cetus said before switching to Kotone. "We won't hesitate to leave this castle if our lives are threatened."

"This is your plan." The Tsuwamon replied. "Not ours. We should be the ones to decide whether or not our lives should be the ones at stake."

"You won't have to worry about that." Trompeaurmon smirked. "They won't be able to get out of the starting gate with what I have up my sleeve."

**COMMAND CENTER ISLAND_ _ _|**

The hallways echoed as horse shoes and sneakers trotted down the empty hallways of the formerly occupied Bagura outpost. After a an excruciating minute of echoing silence, they reached the door leading into the main communication's chamber.

"An' this is where Ah get off." The Pegasusmon said with a trace of finality. "I'll be seein' you back at th' castle, Ah hope?"

"We'll see how things go here, first." Taiki replied before pushing the doors open, and taking a step into the dark room beyond. As he walked into the room, the doors began to close behind him... leaving the room completely in the black once they closed with a **thud**.

* * *

**EYE CATCH!**

Taiki and Dorulumon stood next to each other, on either side of a disk. The camera pulled out, and the disk flipped over, revealing an outline of JagarD0rulumon standing in front of a stylized Zero.

**EYE CATCH!**

* * *

There was a click, and a hum...

And then the Lights in the room turned on with the classic flicker of Fluorescent lamps, revealing the single imager table in the center of the room with two comfy looking chairs on either side...in one of which sat DarkKnightmon.

"So..." he lamented. "You're the one who came." he leaned back a little and smirked at the boy. "I was expecting Nene or Kiriha...but you will do just as well."

"You've changed." Taiki noted, as the whole facial expressions and body structure of his opponent had indeed changed over the last six months since their last encounter.

"A near-death at the hands of a _drill wielding DigiXros_ will do that to a person." the smirk flattened out.

"I'm not even going to ask how you survived it, by the way." And so the Boy general took a few steps towards the imager table. "Just out of common courtesy, you know?" he smiled in friendly way. "So this is our board?"

"A symbolic representation of everything that will be going on in today's...match up." DarkKnightmon chuckled. "Please, take a seat."

With no reply in mind, Taiki pulled the chair out, sat down, and pulled it back towards the table. "What rules are we playing by?" he asked once he got comfortable.

"Standard, I would assume, for Live Action play." DarkKnightmon smirked slightly.

"So that's English Standard?" Taiki asked. "Or Skaian Standard?"

"Uh..." DarkKnightmon blinked. "English?" He honestly had no clue what the boy was talking about. This was all brand new to him. Applying chess rules to living beings. Were there actually rules to these things?

"Great!" Taiki grinned. "I never was all that great at the Skaian Standard. Too many pieces on the board, always re-spawning. And, come on... Regisurping? Really? Mad I tell you..." a shake of his head. "Absolutely mad!" there was a wild grin on his face as if he'd experienced the actual thing.

"Sure." DarkKnightmon nodded, pretending to understand. "Shall we begin now?"

"Sure...Uh..." Taiki paused. "But does the King go on the right or the left?"

"What?"

"I always forget." Taiki explained. "Is it the right or the left?"

"I don't believe it matters." DarkKnightmon shrugged. "Let's just go with whatever the table generates."

"Ah, Okay. That makes sense."

* * *

The table rendered the game pieces, half red, half green, each representing the ID tracker embedded in each of the badges and crowns for the game pieces. They weren't very unique beyond that distinction, however. Many of the Higher pieces looked identical at first glance, only varying in subtle surface designs that you had to squint at to notice.

There was a randomly generated coin toss...

It was a simple opening, Green went first.

"Pawn Five, head one square ahead." DarkKnightmon ordered through the com. system.

"Terezie, mirror that move." Taiki ordered in return.

Each loud speaker from the earlier transmission relayed those orders to the entire Battlefield. Everyone heard the given moves being called out.

* * *

Due to the absurd size of the real life board, even when abusing flight powers, only fifteen minutes had passed before any of the pieces from either side encountered the other.

The encounter?

Green Rook vs. Red Knight.

* * *

**"SHISHI SENPU KYAKU!"**

GrapLeomon dove towards his target with the gears on his legs spinning rapidly...

**"BESERK SWORDS!"**

Knightmon's metal blades came up to block the foot barring down upon him.

There was a crack, and a crash, and then GrapLeomon went flying backwards as Knightmon swung his swords outwards with a cry of "KNIGHTO!"

* * *

Moments later, not too far ahead of them, the second encounter began: Green Vs. Red: Pawns.

* * *

**"SWORD DANCER!"** The Gladimon roared as they dove forward, jabbing their fencing swords at the PawnChessmon, who readily blocked the sword strikes with their shields.

"IS that all you've GOT!" ProblemChessmon roared at the Gladimon across from him. "Come on! That's WEAK compared to some Scorpiomon I've had to fight!" He shoved the Gladimon backwards, and then brought his spear up. **"PAWN PENETRATE!"**

_**shick**_

* * *

And a green pawn dissolved away into holographic data.

"Hmm...The first casualty." DarkKnightmon mused. "Interesting that."

"Well..." Taiki frowned, looking at the board as the pieces in battle began dancing around each-other of their own accord. "I do believe we've just stumbled upon the first disadvantage of a live chess game... The pieces are moving all on their own." Taiki sighed as three of his pieces began soaring across the field of their own accord at speeds well beyond what they normally should have. "Just look at that. That's got to be some kind of broken scanner or something."

"Hm, Those ones probably found a Transportalizer." DarkKnightmon replied. "I tried to filter them out, but the creator of the board insisted they remain in place."

"About that..." Taiki began. "Who made this Hell's Field anyways?"

"Ah...That would be..." DarkKnightmon seemed uncomfortable. "Someone from the Empire. Name escapes me."

"Wouldn't happen to be someone called Trompeaurmon, would it?" he dropped the name so casually that DarkKnightmon wondered for a moment if she wasn't a spy working for Xros Heart.

"'Cause, See, once we found out there was a field here, Sally immediately jumped on this subject of this girl who used to be in the lab she escape from who had this _fetish_ for bigger on the inside than on the outside things." Taiki rambled, which instantly began to ease his fearful thoughts. "Chess too. Loves the whole game, apparently. So I was wondering if it was just a coincidence that here we are, playing chess, inside a giant 'bigger on the inside' field."

"Well...Yes." DarkKnightmon nodded after a moment. "It was a girl named Trompeaurmon. Lord Baguramon sent her over for no good reason. Apparently she's the 'real' general of Cyber Land. Why nobody informed me of this I don't know."

"Hmm, guess that explains why Splashmon was so easy to beat then!" Taiki shrugged. "Oh well, it's not like we're gunning for 100% completion or anything." There was a beep from the board as another Green Pawn died. "But back to the issue at hand, I suppose we could let the game play its course now, and only give nudges where necessary?"

"That sounds reasonable." DarkKnightmon nodded. "Especially considering that- Oh, look. It appears that my Knight is about to confront two of your pieces..." he frowned. "Which are those again?"

Taiki shrugged. "Beats me. I'm not going to strain my eyes to check."

"Hm. I guess that's another problem with this quickly set up system." DarkKnightmon mused aloud. "I'll have to bring it up with whoever programmed this game when I get back..."

* * *

**"FIVE VICTORIZE!"**

Xros Five let loose a V shaped wave of fire towards the opponent in question- A God Man Olympian named Marsmon.

**"CORONA SANCTIONS!"**

He threw a whole burst of fire towards the attack to counter it.

"You're a feisty one, aren't you!" He snarled. "But isn't DigiXrossing against the rules?"

"Not really!" Xros Five replied, with Akari's voice. "Considering that we were given the chance to wear armor, I just decided to go with a set that's more natural to our abilities!"

"Got that right!" Revolomon roared as hurriedly scrolled through Xros Loader options from nearby. "Armor's armor- just gotta go with what works right!"

* * *

Another Green Pawn was vaporized.

"My Gladimon don't seem to be very effective, do they?" DarkKnightmon lamented.

"I think my PawnChessmon have the advantage in terms of training." Taiki mused. "They were professional guards when I found them. What about yours?"

"They were some half-witted security-want-to-be-guards for Bright Land's sewer system." DarkKnightmon replied. "I doubt they got out much."

"Hm, Probably not..." Taiki mused for a moment. "Say, where are Kotone and that Tsuwamon you were traveling with? They escaped from our custody back in Honey Land, I was wondering if you ever caught up with them again."

"Hm?" DarkKnightmon blinked, too caught up in watching the match unfold before him to really question the question. "They're my King and Queen, respectively by gender."

_**'That's confirmed, at least.' **_Hephaestus thought to the boy general.

_'Now for phase two.' _Taiki nodded in reply, though he offset it by saying aloud: "Yeah, I can see why You'd do that. But how do you know which one is which?"

"What?" DarkKnightmon looked up.

"The crowns." Taiki clarified. "I mean, they're different enough physically, but I can't really tell by this hologram which is which. And then there's the whole king/queen left/right confusion..."

"Oh yes, that." DarkKnightmon frowned as he looked at the board. "I'm actually not sure which one *is* my King, now that you mention it." He scowled. "These pieces really are too much alike."

"Simple way to check?" Taiki smiled at his opponent.

* * *

Over the speakers, two commands came out at once.

_"Green Queen: One Step Right."_

_"Red Queen, One step Right as well, please?"_

Kotone raised an eyebrow at Tsuwamon, but did as she was told.

_"Thank you."_ Taiki said in reply to his Queen piece, though it could be assumed that he was talking to everyone.

Trompeaurmon scowled. "What the hell are they going on about now?"

She didn't have much time to lament on this...as a few precious seconds later...

**"GIGA DESTROYER!"**

The entire front side of the castle exploded as Appolomon was ejected from the lower floors much TOO violently, causing the entire building to shake and tremble as MetalGureimon soared out through the newly made exit and prepare to rain down another burst of death and fire upon the hapless Death General.

* * *

"Hm?" DarkKnightmon did a double take. "Well, would you look at that. That transportalizer we both ignored somehow wound up back to my own castle."

"Well, I couldn't have planed that any better if I'd tried." Taiki chuckled. "Good thing you left more than your King and Queen there!"

"Indeed it is!" DarkKnightmon also chuckled. "But look, you seem to have left yours open!"

"They're not exactly defenseless, however." Taiki smirked. "You'd be surprised what you can pull off by wearing just the right armor."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the red castle... Another GrapLeomon sneaked quietly up the stairs leading to the throne room...

He pulled himself just outside of the view of the throne room, and peeked inside...

The boy was standing just to the side of his throne, the girl remained seated in hers. They were both discussing something.

"Well to be fair." The girl said. "I don't think that time is all that cracked up to what we thought it was... Especially considering we're going to have to stop something from happening in a year from now, just to make sure time and space remains stable."

"A year? Might as well be two at the rate this battle's going." The boy lamented as he fiddled with the buttons on his yellow shirt- matching his hair. Lame, the Leomon thought. "Seriously, how long has it been going on for now? An hour? And all we've taken are Pawns! It's a stalemate beyond that."

"Pawns can be useful, though." The girl noted. "Fun fact: If a pawn makes it to the other side of the board, it can become a queen."

"I doubt any of our pawns are going to get the chance though."

_'Think leomon, think.'_ GrapLeomon scowled as he racked his memories. _'What did Trompeaurmon say about their clothing again? The boy with the yellow shirt only used a hammer scythe as a weapon... Right!'_ he smirked. _'I can kill him easily. No attack powers as long as he doesn't have that scythe. At all. Hah. Perfect.'_

The gears on his arm began to rev up...

* * *

A mud covered boot stomped on the top stair of the stair well leading up towards the Throne room of the Green Castle. Gloved hands clenched slightly as their jacked clad shoulders rolled a little to release their tension... Trompeaurmon had her back turned, watching MetalGureimon wail away upon Appolomon with missiles and energy blasts...

* * *

And the last of the Green Pawns died away.

* * *

"Whewf." ProblemChessmon fell back to lean against FluteChessmon for support. "That was a toughie."

"Tell me about it..." Flute sighed in relief. "We won this one...!"

"Guys..." Reena growled. "Look up."

Strider growled as well. "Looks like we're not done yet. What is that, some overgrown Zudomon?"

"It's a Marsmon." Terezie said with some tint of fear coating her voice. "How the hell are we supposed to take on a Marsmon? We're just PAWNS!"

Indeed, above them was the last remaining piece of the Green board- Another Marsmon. And he looked all _too _pleased at seeing the hapless pawns beneath him.

"Like lambs to the slaughter." he smirked.

* * *

Taiki simply matched DarkKnightmon's growing smirk with one of his own.

TO BE CONTINUED.

**NEXT TIME!**

"Just who the hell do you think you are?"

"My name is Trompeaurmon! And *I* am Baguramon's DAUGHTER!"

"Kudo Taiki...Just what are you playing at here?"

"OMEGASHOUTMON!"

"ZEKEGUREIMON!"

**"DOUBLE XROS!"**

"DIE HUMAN! _**DIE!"**_

"Next time: Digimon Xros Wars Seven Swords! **Bright Desire! DarkKnightmon's Checkmate move!"**

"I won't turn my back on you!"

* * *

**A.N.: WHOO. Yeah. -_-; sorry for any delay or inconsistencies on this chapter. I've had a lot of computer issues since the posting of the last thing I uploaded (THLOGF) and haven't been in much of a writing mood since then. More of a Skyrim mood, honestly. But still...Chess! Heh... This may seem random, but it's less so than the canon battles, I think. Certainly, there's a LOT of set up in this chapter for future things. ;) You won't see the payoffs until later, however... Heh...But when there are payoffs, you'll be taking a few steps back just to see *how* big the payoff pile is. hehehe ^U^**


	48. Bright Desire! DKmon's Checkmate Move!

**RED CASTLE_ _ _|**

"But even so..." The boy was saying... And GrapLeomon had enough of this bullshit conversation about time paradoxes.

"DIE HUMAN**! **_**DIE!"**_ he roared and jumped out of hiding, arms spinning and legs revving...

"What the-?" The boy began to turn around.

He pushed who he thought to be the helpless human to the ground and prepared to grind the Chess-King's head into a fine powder, but not without gloating first. "With you dead, the game is CHECKMATE! We win! Any last words, _king?_"

And then the blue eyes beneath him opened as Kiriha Aouma replied with a grin. "These are not the droids you are looking for."

"W-what are you babbling about?" that was an odd choice of last words.

And then Lopmon- in her human form- slammed a sledge hammer ended with blocks attached with Pogo Springs into the side of GrapLeomon's head.

_**SPROING**_

A tooth went flying from the Leomon's mouth as he was flung ever so rapidly into the air and down towards the battlefield in a descending arc. "Waaaahhhh!" he cried out like a new born kitten.

* * *

The Piece representing that particular GrapLeomon dissolved away into data the moment it hit the battlefield.

"What was that?" DarkKnightmon did a double take.

"I can honestly say," Taiki shrugged, "I don't have a clue!"

* * *

At that moment, Yuu Amano leaped out of the shadows, wearing Kiriha's clothing, and wielding Corone in her scythe form. "CHECK!" he roared as he dove towards the thrones.

"What the-" Trompeaurmon spun around just in time to watch Yuu Amano bring the Scythe blade up to Tsuwamon's waist, mere centimeters away from cutting the Ninja in half with a powerful resonance attack. "Kiriha Aouma? No. Wait. You're using a scythe." she narrowed her eyes. "That makes you Yuu Amano. Correct?"

"Sorry." Yuu tilted his head to the side slightly in that 'don't really care' kind of way. "But I don't believe we've met."

"Well then." Trompeaurmon kicked a nearby Treasure Chest, marked with the Bagura empire logo, and pulled a sword out from inside. "Since you're going to soon be dead, I might as well give you the privilege of handing out my name..."

(Still hidden in the shadows, Nene smirked as she pressed the record button on Taiki's old Tape Recorder.)

"My name is Trompeaurmon!" the general swung her sword to the side, then leveled it at Yuu. "And I am Lord Baguramon's Daughter!"

At this, all three Amano siblings did a double take with the same "What?"

Even the stoic Tsuwamon who had said nothing through the whole encounter thus far had something to say to that. "Wait. You're his daughter?"

"Ah, and lookey here...It seems my 'Free Info' Token has expired! Please wait until _**YOU REINCARNATE!"**_ She lunged towards Yuu, sword glowing brightly. **"GENERATION WARPSWORD!"**

Yuu swung the scythe out to block as he jumped forward to counter.**  
**

* * *

_*__**CUE:**__ crossing field -TV Ver.- (by LiSA)*_

**DIGIMON XROS WARS  
THE SEVEN SWORDS  
ACT 2**

* * *

_*cue Title Theme*_

**"Bright Desire! DarkKnightmon's Checkmate move!"**

* * *

**"BREATH IMPACT!"** Yuu brought the hammer end down onto the spot Trompeaurmon had been standing a moment before. The whole floor shattered, exploded, upwards, and became a targeted catapult towards Trompeaurmon.

**"GENERATION WARPSWORD!"** a swing of the sword let loose a rush of water that slashed into the rocks, and instantly trans-mutated them into water as well- water that was pushed forward on the same trajectory as the initial sword strike.

**"DEMON HUNTER!"** But, a precise wavelength soared up through the oncoming water and scattered each and every atom to the winds.

**"OBLIVION RIFT!"** another sword slash to counter the still pursuing wavelength, this time a wave of water-like void energy.

An implosion of negative space occurred, and the entire Hell's Field shook with a mighty force a few seconds later.

* * *

The control room shook with the power of an airliner encountering turbulence.

"No, really. What was that?" DarkKnightmon scowled.

"Ehhh..." Taiki looked up, slightly apologetic. "I really shouldn't be mentioning this, strategy and all that, but when we took Olegmon's ship, Shoutmon overheard a conversation between him and Appolomon and Baguram-"

"Spit it out already!" DarkKnightmon growled, fists clenched. {Impatient, aren't we, Dork?}

"Well..." Taiki looked to the side...then leaned over the board as he whispered the following to his chess opponent: "Your boss? Baguramon? He gave orders to Appolomon to rig this place to explode- or fall out of the sky, he was very open ended about which- with both of us inside."

DarkKnightmon remained still as a statue.

"Honestly, I was hoping to get out of here and escape before the explosives went off...But..." he shrugged. "Well, it doesn't matter to me. I can fly out of here if the place explodes. Can you?"

DarkKnightmon stared at the boy for a few precious moments... trying to figure out if the boy was lying through his teeth or honestly trying to give him a heads up on the events going around this place... "And Trompeaurmon?" he finally said, voice dry as a beach without ocean.

"Oh yeah! That's why Sparrowmon remembered her in the first place." Taiki leaned a bit closer. "Baguramon listed her name as your replacement."

"..." DarkKnightmon stared for a few moments more as the (false) pieces finally clicked into place for him...

"I knew it." he whispered as his eyes began to tear up. "I just knew it." There was a sniff. "My own brother..." another sniff. "I was planning on backstabbing him eventually, of course..." he began to cry a little. "But to see him take the initiative...?"

Taiki reached over and patted the poor Knight on the arm. "There there."

_*cue "Leverage" theme*_

**FLASH BACK_ _ _|**

"So what's the plan?" Kiriha asked as they all gathered around a dining room table on the ship.

"Obviously, if DarkKnightmon's here, then so are Kotone and Tsuwamon." Taiki noted. "If that's the case, he's probably set them as King and Queen."

"I can go after them." Yuu volunteered. "I think I got through to them in Honey Land. I can do it again."

"I'll go too." Nene nodded. "Kiriha?"

"I should guard the castle." He noted. "BUT. I think Yuu should take MetalGureimon, make everyone think I'm there, and not here."

"So now the question is," Shoutmon ventured, "Who is the Chess Master?"

"Taiki." Yuu said decisively. "It's got to be him."

**FLASH_ _ _|**

"Really?" Yuu grumbled as he unbuttoned his shirt. "You want us to make them think we're in different places by trading clothes?"

"Look. The thing with you and Nene and Kotone is a family thing, I don't have any right to intrude on that." Kiriha sighed as he pulled his shirt off of his head. "But the empire doesn't know about your family ties, I don't think, so it makes perfect sense to send you in."

**FLASH_ _ _|**

"You look adorable." Akari smiled at Lopmon, who, in her human form, was wearing her hair in a style similarly shaped to Nene's.

"I look ridiculous!" she protested. "Like some kind of a bug!"

Nene looked taken back by that, and subconsciously began messing with her own hair a bit. "Does it really look like a bug?"

**FLASH_ _ _|**

"Be sure to come up with something impressively sneaky!" Revolomon chipped in.

Taiki sighed. "Alright, alright..." He glanced over at Kiriha, then, after a moment of thinking, said: "You can't be King."

"What?" Kiriha blinked.

"They'll be expecting you to be King, going by gender." Taiki repeated. "Lopmon is King, Kiriha's Queen, but we make them think that they're the opposite, and we have them think that Lopmon is Nene."

"Okay. But why _queen_?" Kiriha was starting to take offense to this.

"Because if someone sneaks into our side of the board, then I want them to make the mistake of going straight after the king." Taiki insisted. "And if they do that, then they're going to get the queen and allow the _REAL_ King to take them out from behind."

**FLASH_ _ _|**

_"Green Queen: One Step Right."_

_"Red Queen, One step Right as well, please?"_

Kiriha stood up from his throne and took a step to the right. "He's just doing this to mess with me now, isn't he?"

"Probably." Kaiyumi rolled her eyes.

_"Thank you."_ Taiki said.

"Yeah yeah, You're welcome." Kiriha grumbled.

**FLASH_ _ _|**

_"Red Queen, One step Right as well, please?"_

"Eh?" Appolomon stopped in his patrol of the hallways of the Green Castle, and turned to look out a nearby window. "What the hell are they playing at?"

Yuu nodded to Nene and then to Shoutmon, then raised his Xros Loader and whispered..._"Reload."_

Silently, MetalGureimon flowed out of the Yellow Loader and realized right behind the confused Appolomon.

"Hey." Gureimon began with as quiet of a voice as he could muster. "Do you know where the nearest Pumpkin farm is?"

"What pump-?" Appolomon turned around at the sudden question, only to have his face crash into MetalGureimon's fist. _"KIIIIN!"_

**SMASH!**

Poor Appolomon flew through the wall with so much force that a hole wide enough for MetalGureimon to fly through opened in his wake.

"_**That**_ Pumpkin!" Gureimon grinned as he dove through the wall after him.

"Let's go." Yuu ordered.

**FLASH_ _ _|**

"Do we have anything to collapse the Hell's Field outside of winning the game?" Taiki inquired.

"Perhaps..." Wisemon began. "Tairru found an interesting note about a paradoxical item removal object, that always broadcast a specific frequency..."

**FLASH_ _ _|**

"Can you repeat that frequency again?" Tinkermon asked of Corone, who nodded in response and made her arm vibrate at a certain frequency. The device in Tinkermon's hands beeped in confirmation. "Got it!"

**FLASH_ _ _|**

The device beeped as Yuu and Trompeaurmon clashed weapons elsewhere. "Engaging shock wave." Tinkermon grinned as she flipped a switch on the engine controls that amplified that signal a thousand times more.

Seconds later, the engine for the _Good Friday_ let loose a subsonic pulse which made the entire Hell's Field shake.

**FLASH TO PRESENT_ _ _|**

"There there..." Taiki, with a widening grin on his face, just kept patting the sobbing knight's arm as another shock wave made the room shake and the crying increase. "It'll be alright."

"I'm so _**PROUD**_!" DarkKnightmon was wailing, face buried into the table's holographic projections to the point that he didn't even care that he was being consoled by his sworn enemy. "He's grown up to be his own devious person! I'm just so very, very, VERY proud of him!" he sobbed even more than he had been already.

**MEANWHILE_ _ _|  
**

**"GIGA DESTROYER!"**

Missiles rained down upon Appolomon, forcing him to run for his life. "You're persistent!" he grinned through the annoyance. "I'll give you that!"

"The pumpkin ruse..." MetalGureimon roared. _**"WAS A DISTRACTION!"**_

"I GOT THAT ALREADY." Appolomon roared back, eyes wrenched shut as he did so. "You don't need to keep repeating it!"

"Actually."

Appolomon's eyes opened exactly at the right time to see OmegaShoutmon's fist soaring straight at him.

_**SMASH!**_

"He kind of does." OmegaShoutmon grinned as Appolomon fell onto his back, unconscious.

"It _**is**_ part of the plan, after all." MetalGureimon grinned back.

**ELSEWHERE_ _ _|**

X4 smashed into the ground, groaning. "Ow...that hurt..." Akari muttered.

"You really should have paid more attention to my fire attacks." the Marsmon chuckled. "Seriously, what a stupid move..." he shook his head as he put his foot on X4's back. "Why switch to hand to hand combat when you had the advantage in the air?"

"I guess we're just suckers for doing things the hard way." Dorulumon smirked inside the Xros.

"Or maybe..." Akari grinned dangerously at Marsmon. "We're just better strategists than you thought?"

Before Marsmon could figure out what they meant...

**"CRASH BOOM!"**

Five mirages of Sparrowmon soared through Marsmon's chest at once, before looping around and reuniting behind him as he stumbled forward from the force of the attack.

**"RANDOM LASER!"**

Multiple explosions occurred on the Olympian's body, forcing him down onto his side as Xros Four stood up.

"Ready?" Sparrowmon asked.

"N'gah!" Ballistamon replied from inside the Xros.

**"XROS OPEN!"** Revolomon ordered as he threw the Xros Loader into the air. **"SPARROWMON AND BALLISTAMON! DIGI-XROS!"**

Xros Four burst apart into pieces as Ballistamon shot up and Digi-Xrossed together into a single compact form: one that looked like Ballistamon had turned into armor for Sparrowmon!

**"XROS UP: SPARROWMON: AERIAL BOMBER!"** Sparrowmon roared.

**"STARMONZ DIGI-XROS!" ** Revolomon continued.

Akari leaped into the air, springing off of Dorulumon's tail mid air, reaching up to grab the Star Sword as it finished Xrossing. She did a back flip, and then landed on the back of the Sparrowmon AB Xros. "Ready?" She asked.

"Yosh!" Sparrowmon nodded.

Akari then swung her Xros Loader through the air. **"REVOLOMON! DORULUMON! DIGI-XROS!"**

Before Marsmon could get his wits about him, he had an angry triple team of Digi-Xroses targeting him.

**"STAR BLADE!"** Akari swung out, launching a wave of fire at Marsmon.

**"SONIC DUSTER WAKE-UP!"** Multiple compartments on the wingspan opened up and let loose missile shaped sonic pulses, infused with random laser bursts thrown in for good measure.

Marsmon's eyes widened as the dual attacks soared down upon him from above...

**"JUSTICE DORULU CANNON!"**

And then Revolomon, in place of Taiki for the Cannon Xros, let lose his own Justice Bullet attack as he fired the Dorulu Cannon.

...And a third attack came from the side.

* * *

Another Green piece exploded into data.

"Well...That's me cue to scrapper." Taiki said in an overly-Brittish accent as he stood from the table, before switching back to normal. "I'd tip my hat if I had one, but...I really must be going."

"Wait!" DarkKnightmon reached out and grabbed the boy's hand, keeping him from leaving. "You won't tell anyone about this! Will you?"

"What? The fact that you're proud that your brother is trying to betray you?" Taiki asked for clarification. "Or the fact that you wouldn't have known unless I told you?"

"Uh..."

Taiki transformed the held hand into it's larger fist form, forcing DarkKnightmon to let go, and stumble away from the table.

_**SMASH.**_

...Which was broken in two by said fist a single second later.

"Just to make it look good." Taiki winked, and then returned his fist to normal a second later as he turned to leave. "I'm not making promises, DarkKnightmon, but I will say that I'm not turning my back on those who need my help." and so he forced the doors open and strolled out into the hallway. "Make of that what you will."

* * *

Had Taiki waited a moment to view the remains of the table's flickering hologram, he would have noticed one critical thing...

Two red pawns were dissolving away.

* * *

It was just the six of them now- Terezie, Problem, Flute, Reena, Cabarat, and Strider.

"DIE ALREADY!" Problem roared as he jabbed his spear at Marsmon's foot, trying to pin the Olympian down to the ground.

**"PAWN ARROW!" **Terezie dove for Marsmon's legs and jabbed her spear through one of his Knees.

"GARHH!" Marsmon roared in pain.

They'd lost two of their friends already.

**"CHECKMATE BREAK!"** The other four dove forward at once, using this weaker form of their combo attack to try to take him down.

It hit, but didn't go through.

Marsmon once more roared in pain as he stumbled backwards, all six spears stuck in his torso, with the Pawns still hanging onto them. "Garrhhh...I'm going to make you pay for that!"

Like HELL they were going to let him take any more lives!

"Scatter!" Strider ordered. "Last Resort move NOW!"

"Sorry, Ol' girl." Terezie whispered to her spear, and then leaped away along with the rest of her PawnChessmons.

"Audios mu-cha-cho!" Problem roared as he pulled out a small cylinder from the inside of a glove and pressed the button on the top.

The other PawnChessmon did the same.

"What the-?" Marsmon looked down at all of the spears in surprise as they each beeped...

_**KATHOO-THOOM-THOOMP-KHOOM-THWAM-KABLAM!**_

All six exploded in sequence- sending the critically damaged Marsmon flying through the air.

"Back up weapons ready!" Reena ordered as she pulled a golden trident out of thin air. Following suit: Terezie summoned a cane, Cabarat pulled out twin hand scythes, Problem his key-ring, Flute her shotgun, and Strider his Sword.

As the smoke cleared from the crater Marsmon had made, the bulking Olympian forced himself up out of the crater- He had a massive pit in his chest that did not look healthy, and his legs were mangled to the point of amputation.

"We can finish this!" Flute cheered on.

"For Rue' and Whatshisface!" Reena flinched once the words left her mouth. Had she really forgotten their last teammate's name? Even after her death to protect them all from Marsmon's attack?

"FOR DECKERDRAMON AND EVERYONE ELSE!" Terezie pulled her cane apart, revealing two sharp blades hidden inside each half.

And so they roared in unison, running forward and leaping with their weapons ready.

**"SHOTGUN WEDDING!"** Flute fired into the pit wound.

**"METEOR BREAKER!"** Strider slashed across the waist.

**"IMAGINATION BULLET!"** Problem fired off a laser cannon- having transformed it from a key-ring by sheer imagination alone- and blasted off Marsmon's left shoulder.

**"THIEF OF LIFE!"** Reena jumped into the air and stabbed her trident straight through Marsmon's eyes.

**"SMELL YA LATER!"** Cabarat dashed for the one mostly whole leg and double sliced his hand scythes through the meaty flesh.

And as the bulk of Marsmon began to fly backwards once again, Terezie jumped for the neck, bringing her two cane blades together in an X slice.

**"HANGING JUSTICE!"**

For a few beautiful moments, time slowed down as the Marsmon began to dissolve away into data, leaving each of the PawnChessmon soaring through his data as they carried forward through their attack motions.

Then time resumed, and they all hit the ground in unison as the crater Marsmon had been standing in EXPLODED behind them dramatically.

Apparently, he had been charging up another of his fire attacks. Oh well. Not like it was anywhere near lethal levels.

* * *

The GrapLeomon that Knightmon was fighting turned his back for a single moment to look at the explosion. "What the hell-?" And then Knightmon's cracked and chipped sword pierced the Leomon's chest from behind. "GRK!"

"Rule one. Never turn your back on an opponent." Knightmon quoted. "You Bagura scum."

And the GrapLeomon shattered into data, leaving the battered, armor cracked, leg broken, seemingly defeated Knightmon leaning against nothing but air.

He fell forward onto his one good knee as he tried to use his sword for support, but, damaged as the sword was, it simply cracked in half.

"oof." he grunted. "I'm not doing that again." he grumbled to himself... Then fell forward onto his face as darkness claimed his mind.

* * *

**EYE CATCH!**

The camera zoomed in on a disk's right side, showing Yuu standing there with several White Pickmonz around him. The camera panned over past Starmon to the disk's left side, with Corone standing there surrounded by silver Pickmons.

The camera panned out, and the disk flips over, revealing two yellow outlines of Yuu weilding the Scythe-hammer and CascadeStarmon ready to punch something into submission.

**EYE CATCH!**

* * *

**"BREATH IMPACT!"**

Trompeaurmon back-flipped away from the exploding rocks. The damned boy was chasing her in circles! At this rate the entire floor would collapse and they would probably _**Fall**_ to their deaths!

And what was with the Queen and King just standing there? Why weren't they running away? Didn't the Tsuwamon say that if their lives were in danger they'd-?

**"DEMON HUNTER!"**

DUCK!

Trompeaurmon ducked down, barely avoiding losing her awesome cap in the scythe's attack. The whole Field shook again with a mighty tremor. What was WITH that wavelength that scythe was putting off? And **_why_** was the whole Field shaking whenever he used it anyways?

* * *

"Should we run?" Kotone asked. **"It would only make sense that we flee when there is such danger in the area."** Cetus continued as the Field shook with another quake.

"Perhaps we should..." Tsuwamon mused. "But perhaps we should wait to see who is the victor here."

"Agreed." Kotone nodded...but frowned as a stray void blast skimmed past her shoulder.** "But I still insist that perhaps we should move to a safer location not on the open field of battle where we have a risk at death."**

"Good idea."

And so the two ran for the nearest stairwell.

* * *

Taiki flew through the air back towards the red castle as fast as he could, pushing the engine wings faster and faster. Then he flew over the PawnChessmon, who were trying to help an unconscious Knightmon back to the castle. "Hey!" He turned direction and flew down. "Are you okay?"

"Taiki!" The PawnChessmon cheered.

"You're back!" Terezie cried out in glee.

"Quick! Get Knightmon into the Xros Loader!" Reena pleaded.

"Right!" He held out his Xros Loader and the Knight vanished in a burst of light. "What happened down here?"

"We got attacked by a Marsmon!" ProblemChessmon explained. "We lost two of our fellow Pawns to that jerk!"

"Damn it." Taiki's hands clenched into fists. "And Marsmon?"

"We kicked his ass!" Reena pumped a fist into the air. "You should have seen it! It was so awesome! Terezie decapitated him!"

**"With spears?"** Hephaestus blinked.

"No, with varying weapons of awesome degree." Strider replied.

A moment passed as the expected follow up failed to come.

"Anyways, " Taiki glanced over towards the castle, where he could see Xros Five already heading back, "we need to get going; we're already in Phase Three."

"Three?" Flute asked. "Wow! I didn't think we'd be able to trick DarkKnightmon so badly so quickly!"

"The Pegasusmon told me a lot of what we needed." Taiki explained. "A *Lot* of curious things."

"You'll have to tell us on the way." Cabarat insisted. "We've got too much ground to cover and too little time."

"Right." Taiki held up his Xros Loader again. "Let's get going."

* * *

Tsuwamon and Kotone had ducked into the alcove leading down to the next level only to have their progress stopped by a wall of green vines that had not been there before, and the person who had created it- Nene/Echidna.

"Sorry." Nene said, an apologetic smile on her face. "But the stairs aren't safe at times like these."

**"We're warning you now and preemptively stopping you so you don't go tumbling down the stairs repeatedly to your doom."** Echidna added.

"That's fine." Tsuwamon replied. "We just wanted out of the line of fire at this point."

"So..." Nene said after a moment of awkward silence. "What's new?"

Kotone lunged forward.

* * *

Trompeaurmon jumped backwards after another attack went wide. Well, at least those other guys had gotten out of the way now. "You're an annoying brat, you know that, right?" she spat at him.

"Same to you!" Yuu spat in return. "What are you? Ten? Eight? You shouldn't be able to wield a sword that well!"

"I am _**FOURTEEN!"**_ She snarled and jumped forward, not even bothering to use an attack this time.

Sword met scythe-handle, and for a few precious moments the duo struggled to gain dominance over the other. As they did such, neither noticed the shadow rising over them.

The shadow of a familiar set of Digimon.

"So who do you think is going to win here?" OmegaShoutmon asked of his companion. "I'm betting personally on Yuu."

"Eh..." MetalGureimon shrugged. "It's a toss up, really."

There was a tense moment as the tension grew too much... and then the clashing duo pushed themselves back and away from each other, each jumping quite a bit to gain some extra distance before they resumed their fight.

"Shoutmon! Gureimon!" Yuu grinned at the two. "How's Appolomon?"

"We left him unconscious." OmegaShoutmon rolled his eyes. "Poor guy was worn out after all that running."

"You've made a mistake letting him live, you know." Trompeaurmon scowled. "He's not in it for anyone but himself."

"Really now?" OmegaShoutmon raised an eyebrow. "Care to elaborate?"

"No."

"Too bad." MetalGureimon replied. "I'm in a rather chatty mood right now! I could go for a good story!"

* * *

Chuchumon wasn't sure what to make of the current events. He simply sat in his seat on Tsuwamon's back and stared on, slack jawed, as Kotone and Nene hugged like they hadn't seen each other in years. Wait. They hadn't. Not really. Did one of them being unconscious in Dust Zone count as seeing each other? No? Didn't think so.

He shut his mouth as Tsuwamon talked. "Cetus had been remembering things ever since the rest of you returned, subtle things, and slowly at first, but once we were captured, both of them began remembering more and more; significantly, however, a large portion of Kotone's memories resurfaced when we escaped from Honey Land. We were planning on stealing the Code Crown back once we returned to the base, so we left clues behind so you would follow us there."

**"'We'? You were in on it? You **_**BOTH**_** were planning on betraying DarkKnightmon?"** Echidna inquired. **"The first time we all met, you were ruthless, an assassin for hire. You kidnapped her in the first place! What would make you do such a thing?"**

"My own life was false." Tsuwamon said with some regret. "I was made as a chariot and hired to be a weapon. Up until you hit me with the remains of that Shademon, my own body was not mine to control." It was then Chuchumon realized that Tsuwamon was reaching back towards him and-!

"EEP!" he squeaked as he was lifted up into the air, and found himself staring straight into Tsuwamon's eyes. Chuchumon gulped.

"This little one controlled me, so if you wish to take things up on my past actions, please feel free to do such." Tsuwamon was saying, eyes narrowed. "However, I am willing to take on any punishments you feel are-" His eyes then widened in horror as he then threw Chuchumon at the two hugging sisters while he dove forward and pushed them to the side as if to throw them out of the path of- OH CRAP IN A HAT there was something bright barreling up the stairwell!

* * *

**KTHWAM!**

The entire Hell's field shook violently with one major tremor as everything within the field began to glow brightly.

"What the hell?" Taiki scowled.

_**VWORP...**_

"Yes!" Tinkermon pumped a fist into the air. "The hell's field is collapsing!"

_**VWORRRPP...**_

"This can't be good!" Kiriha gulped as he watched the opposite side of the field rush towards them as if all of reality had been stretched like a rubber band, and had subsequently been released.

_**VWOOOOOO RRRPPPP...**_

* * *

_tink_

An object made out of green metal hit the ground, and bounced.

_clink_

It landed, and began rolling.

_clatter_

And so the Green King's Crown rolled to a stop against the edge of the now purple castle's throne room wall...where it promptly fell apart into scrap data.

Yuu blinked rapidly as he tried to figure out what just happened. "Whoah..."

"Damn it! What the hell!?" Trompeaurmon was cursing loudly and painfully as she hopped around, grasping her right foot. Her sword lay nearby, wedged slightly into the floor where there had once been a large dent in the ground, but now was none.

Nearby, Kiriha, Kaiyumi, Revolomon, and Xros Five stood bewildered as well, as if they had been somewhere else a moment before. Not too far away in floating orbit above the castle was Olegmon's ship, the _Good Friday_, and in the distance, Taiki could be seen flying towards them as fast as his wings could push him.

"What just happened?" MetalGureimon asked.

"The Field collapsed, you idiot!" Trompeaurmon howled through the pain of her wounded foot- which looked fine. She probably did something stupid like drop her sword's hilt on it during the transition back to Bright Land. "One of the Kings lost their crown, that's instant game over for the chess master's agreed-to rules."

Before anyone could figure out what that meant, it was shoved into their faces.

"TSUWAMON!" Kotone's voice cried out in horror, forcing everyone to turn around to face the stairwell that an explosion had occurred in unnoticed.

The poor girl was kneeling over the upper half of Tsuwamon's body, his lower half...elsewhere at the moment. Nearby, Nene was leaning against a pillar, dazed, and Chuchumon simply sat next to her, reaching out with wide eyes and an open mouth as his creation slowly wasted away.

"Let me help!" Cutemon forced himself out of Lopmon's Xros Loader and ran over towards the wounded ninja.

"What the hell-?" Trompeaurmon stared at the bisected ninja, her eyes widening. "This wasn't part of the plan..."

"Tsuwamon!" Kotone was crying. "Tsuwamon! Speak to me...!" Cetus switched over mid conversation as well. **"Come on Ninja! Don't die on us! Please! We need you!"**

Cutemon slid over to the ninja and immediately began casting his healing powers. _**"KYUUUU!"**_

Everyone just sort of stared in abstract horror- Xros Five even De-Xrossed down into it's base parts as each of them stood there, confused. What HAD just happened?

"Tsuwamon...**Tsuwamon! Come on! Wake up! **Please... Just stay here...! PLEASE!"

And for a few precious moments, everyone just listened to the girl's pained cries in what would otherwise be considered to be silence.

And then there was laughter.

Dark, sinister, and familiar laughter.

There was an echoing metallic thud, followed by another, and another, and another...

Someone was climbing the stairs.

Yuu tightened his grip on Corone as he turned to face the stairway. "Kotone..." he began.

"C'mon Tsuwamon...!" Kotone and Cetus didn't even seem to be hearing the laughter, or the foot steps. She didn't even hear Yuu speaking.

"Kotone!" he repeated. "Get Tsuwamon away from there _now!_"

And then a shadow appeared in the smoke emerging from the entrance of the stair way. "Oh what sweet sorrow." Came the familiar, devilish voice of DarkKnightmon as he stepped through the smoke dramatically. His twin spears staff resting calmly in his right hand, it's own tip smoking from the fired laser attack. "The Ninja had _some_ honor after all, even if he was planning on betraying me in the end."

"DarkKnightmon!" OmegaShoutmon snarled. "You'd fire on your own Subordinates! ?"

"I was aiming for Echidna, sadly. The Ninja got in my way." DarkKnightmon shrugged as he walked past the dying ninja and headed towards the center of the room. "I don't regret it one way or the other. A Bug has been squashed regardless." he chuckled. "I really should be thanking you all, in fact. The betrayal Baguramon had planned for me would not have come to light without your interference."

"You...You...!" OmegaShoutmon roared as he leaped forward, summoning his sword...which did not look quite right. "YOU _**BASTARD!"**_

DarkKnightmon brought his spear staff up to block, and managed it easily. "Your weapons are a weak imitation of Hephaestus', you think you can defeat me with _knockoffs_?"

"RAHHHH!" Shoutmon pushed forward, summoning massive turbine engines to push him forwards, which did little against DarkKnightmon's cool and relaxed stance. "DIE! DIE! _**JUST CURL UP AND DIE ALREADY!"**_

"KIRIHA!" MetalGureimon roared as he flew forward, not liking what he was seeing from the dragon.

"RIGHT!" The Blue Flare General raised his Xros Loader. **"TIME BURST!"**

**"METALGUREIMON CHOU SHINKA! ZEKEGUREIMON!"**ZekeGureimon flew forward and smashed his forehead into DarkKnightmon's side, catching him by surprise and flinging him into the far wall. "SHOUTMON!" he ordered. "Calm down!"

"I **AM _CALM_**!" OmegaShoutmon spun on the spot to glare at the dragon as he shouted. "And I'll be even calmer once I cut that bastard's head off!"

"You're NOT thinking straight, Shouto!" Akari called out a second later. "Just look at your sword!"

"My Sword is-!" He held it up to prove his point, that it was just fine... and then he saw that it wasn't. "It's...!" his eyes widened slightly as he took in the oddly broken, twisted shape that the weapon had taken on. "What the...?" and the sword vanished, replaced by his normal hand.

"Let's fight this _together, _Shoutmon." ZekeGureimon insisted. "Let's balance each other out and take him down!"

OmegaShoutmon stared at him for a few moments, only to have his decision made a moment later by DarkKnightmon forcing himself out of the wall he had been flung through.

"Ouch." The Knight said flatly. "I do believe you bruised my ego there, somewhat."

OmegaShoutmon closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. "Alright, Gureimon. You've got yourself a deal."

_*Cue Tagiru Chikara*_

"Kiriha, Akari!" ZekeGureimon called out, not taking his eyes off of the Dark Knight for a moment. "Double Xros us NOW!"

"Right!" The two jumped forward and brought up their Xros Loaders.

"OmegaShoutmon!" Akari called.

"ZekeGureimon!" Kiriha called.

_**"DOUBLE XROS!"**_ and they threw their Xros Loaders together.

There was a burst of light as two golden digimon fused together and became one powerful force. ZekeGureimon's body and tempered strength, with OmegaShoutmon's speed and unleashed power.

**"SHOUTMON: DE-XROS!"** the golden Digimon roared as he struck a pose and leveled his trident arm down at DarkKnightmon.

_Sending Sparks flying, it's a DEAD HEAT, Can't let my guard down in the DANGER ZONE_

"De-Xros?" DarkKnightmon chuckled_._ "Is that supposed to be a pun?"

_Fighting Souls, Flare, Echoing each other fiercely_

"You're going to regret coming back here, DarkKnightmon." Shoutmon snarled. "Don't play the fool."

_I'm feeling the best as the SUPERSTAR, _

And so he jumped forward, bringing his trident arm up to slash down.

_Attacking to the last inch is my HUNTING TIME._

DarkKnightmon brought his spears up to block...only to find to his abstract horror that he was actually HAVING to block the Double Xros' mighty strength. "Uhoh." His eyes widened ever so slightly.

_Let's Go! My Challenge is starting!_

Shoutmon DX threw his left fist forward and sent DarkKnightmon through the wall behind him completely.

_We're gonna decide out Target, Unleashing now a Heated passion that can almost melt,_

DX flew faster through the hole after the Knight and gave another punch and a kick so fast that time had seemed to slow down just for that specific attack.

_My Power Overflows!_

_**SMASH**_

DarkKnightmon hit the stairwell he had just ascended some time before, and began tumbling down those steps rapidly and painfully. "Ow-Oof-OW!"

_SEETHING POWER! It Can't be stopped! Limitless energy swirls within!_

DX flew above and powered up his laser attack. **"VICTORIZE BANKING!"**

_Right now, the world is waiting for me, Heating up with a Surge, Charge In!_

There was a blast of crimson energy, flying fast and repeatedly, from Shoutmon's V Crest, blasting down into the stairs at each point DarkKnightmon rolled past, each causing an explosion and a tremor that forced him to continue spiraling down the stairs faster and faster.

_I Challenge battles by putting everything on the line, Become One HEART AND HEART!_

* * *

Taiki landed on the deck to everyone's surprise. "Woah...What the hell happened here?"

"Shoutmon's fighting DarkKnightmon." Akari said offhandedly as she stared through the hole Shoutmon had forced DarkKnightmon through.

_Just because you stumbled a little, Don't lose heart. From here on out it's "A One Hit Turnaround!" That's our password._

"Where have you been!?" Sally jumped from the side and hugged the boy tightly. "We've been worried ever since he showed up!"

* * *

_Even if I put on airs and fall over, I can do it as long as I have friends who laugh along with me,_

"Left!" Grueimon ordered as he directed the Victorize Banking attacks down the stairs so that they would continue to hit DarkKnightmon. "Right! Left! Right! Right! Left! Damn it! Why didn't anyone warn us about these stairs!"

Shoutmon had to admit, even for a single moment lest he lose focus... _'I need him here right now. These attacks wouldn't be hitting at all if I were trying to target this precisely.'_

_Keep the eyes and head forward and DASH!_

DarkKnightmon hit the bottom of the stairs, finally, and stared upwards as DeXros descended down upon him.

_Crossing over the walls of time, This bond connects us like an invisible sympathy,_

**"TRIDENT JUST FANG!"**

He slashed through the air, drawing up twin cuts of red and blue energy that slashed forward towards the DarkKnight and...

_**KABLAM!**_

Pushed him through to the next floor- the basement.

_This Power can change everything!_

DeXros dropped down and summoned the record saw blade- slightly different from before in that it now had a giant Z etched across it's surface, the same shape as DeltAntylamon's Record Scratch attack.

_Seething blood circulates through the body as hearts soar!_

"RAH!" DarkKnightmon leaped up from the rubble in a surprise maneuver, throwing his spear against the saw Record to engage in a stalemate. "I won't die by your hands! NOT TODAY!"

_The glittering glint will tear to shreds, in the very center of this universe..._

"That May be so!" Gureimon said rather calmly to the Knight. "But I'm holding it to you _exactly!_ If not today: Then TOMORROW!"

_HOLD UP! Raise High Your fist!_

"AS IF!" DarkKnightmon shoved forwards as he pushed himself away, turning towards a transportalizer platform in the corner of the basement as he did such- un-thankfully not broken by the collapsed floor.

_Searching for hope within the darkness, Become one BURNING HEART!_

De-Xros was take by surprise at the sudden movement, and the Knight gave himself the momentum needed to abscond away- Straight to the Demon's Nest- The Pandorica.

"RAHHH!" Shoutmon threw the saw blade down at the device...

"STOP!" ...Only to have it stop a mere inch above it's surface.

"Gu...Gureimon?" Shoutmon blinked.

"Damn it Shoutmon, what's gotten into you?"

* * *

DeXros flew back up through the hole and looked over everyone- the situation having changed visibly- Tsuwamon's body was gone completely, and from the way Kotone was being consoled by Yuu and Nene... It wasn't because he was in a Xros Loader.

"Everyone...I'm sorry." Shoutmon made the announcement as soon as he saw that. "DarkKnightmon got away."

There were some tense looks, and some frustrated growls...

"But all is not lost!" Gureimon picked up. "The device he fled through is still active. If we hurry now, we can chase after him, and stop everything he's done and is planning on doing for GOOD!"

"That transportalizer goes straight to the Pandorica." Trompeaurmon spoke up immediately, having been tied up to a throne so that she couldn't escape. "The heart of the Bagura empire. You'd be straight out killed the moment you stepped through the thing."

"That's a risk we'll have to take then." Taiki countered her. "If what I've heard is true, and Baguramon plans on betraying DarkKnightmon, then the device might not be guarded." he took a step forward. "And you are going to help us out with that, even if it is guarded."

"Me, huh?" She stuck her tongue out at the boy. "Well good luck with THAT!"

"Well, It's only logical." Taiki smirked as a dangerous red energy flared up in his eyes as Hephaestus spoke.

**"Any guards there won't be willing to kill us if we've got their _superior officer _as a hostage, now will they?"**

At that moment, the emperor's daughter realized that he _wasn't_ joking around.

She gulped.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

NEXT TIME:

"The Demon's nest! The Pandorica!"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

"DarkKnightmon went this way."

"Brother! Please!"

"You've Proven yourself unworthy to be a part of this empire, DarkKnightmon."

"DAMN IT! HURRY UP ALREADY!"

"Next time: Digimon Xros Wars Seven Swords!"

**"XROS UP! Infiltrate the Pandorica!"**

"I'm not turning my back on you, Kotone!"

* * *

**A.N.: I'm just _EVIL_ with foreshadowing in this chapter, aren't I? Both times it wasn't even intentional, either! Yuu threatening to cut Tsuwamon in half, then he _GETS_ cut in half. Echidna warning about the stairs, and then the DorkKnight _FALLS _down the stairs? Gureimon's "Why didn't anyone warn us" was written in ESPECIALLY after I noticed it. Yeesh. So yeah. WHOO. Things are heating up here. Chapter 48. We're almost to the end of the Seven Swords/Death General's arc. Heh... So yeah. Shoutmon almost loses it. Dark Digivolution? Not if Gureimon has anything to say about it. Goodness sake's alive! We're cooking with petrol now! _DTC**


	49. XROS UP! Infiltrate the Pandorica!

**THE PANDORICA_ _ _| TRANSPORTAIZER ROOM_ _ _|**

The room was a small cylindrical chamber. There were seven stone disks on the floor, six in a circle, one in the center. The room was silent, as the crystalline walls reflected all sound out of the room.

There was a flare of light, and DarkKnightmon's winded breathing echoed through the formerly silent chamber as he stormed off of the center pad and towards the single door in the room.

"DarkKnightmon, sir!" The Troopmon at the exit saluted as he ran past them without a single word.

He ignored all those in his way as he briskly stormed for the stairs, hoping to get as far away from the transportalizers as possible before that De-Xros followed him through.

**BRIGHT LAND_ _ _| A SHORT TIME LATER_ _ _| THE PURPLE CASTLE_ _ _|**

Olegmon's ship had descended down to the tower's entrance, and had it's crew offloaded, for the most part, for a critical team planning announcement.

"Everyone!" Taiki was addressing the team. "We're going to be splitting up here for now, I want Olegmon's crew here to guard the ship and keep an eye out for when Zenjirou's group catches up." He took a look around at everyone. "I want Beelzebmon, Mervamon, Spadamon, Lunamon, ChibiBastemon, Chibi-Kamemon, Dondokomon, The Pucchiemon, Wisemon, Wizardmon, Tailmon, Knightmon, and-" His gaze settled on the Pawn Chessmon.

"No." Terezie interrupted with her arms crossed. "We're going with you."

"You didn't let me finish." Taiki countered.

"You were going to say 'to stay behind so there aren't any more casualties', right?" Terezie inquired.

"No." Taiki frowned. "What I was going to say was 'stay behind so that there aren't any misunderstandings with the others as to where they need to go when they get here.'" he sighed. "Look, there's a lot hinging on this next fight and I want the reserves to be able to find us once they get here."

**GOLD LAND_ _ _|**

ShineGreymon soared over the endless blue oceans, eyes scanning the environment for any sign of a portal.

_"We don't need to worry about them not getting to HERE." Taiki continued._

It was then that Lila pointed at a cluster of sea faring vessels in the distance- Whamon and boats that were gathered in the shape of Xros Heart's Logo.

**CANYON LAND_ _ _|**

Puppetmon stared down at the rebuilding remains of his town, and smirked- A perfect rendition of Xros Heart's flag icon. "We're good!" He yelled down at the Trailmon dragging the boundary markers around.

_"We've left some clues behind, they'll find us." he chuckled. "Puppetmon and Whamon will see to that."_

**BRIGHT LAND_ _ _|**

"But..." Taiki explained. "But that's exactly why we need someone _here_ so that **they** can get to the transportalizer immediately." he frowned. "Besides, we still have Appolomon to worry about. We don't know if DarkKnightmon hit him with a Shademon or not."

"I'll be sure to speak to him once he wakes up." Olegmon offered. "If he's acting off, I'll know right away."

"Good." Taiki nodded. "Now then, as for the attack teams..."

"We're coming with you too." Kotone said as she stepped forward, now dressed up in some modified version of Nene's usual outfit, showing that she'd really switched sides. **"Trompeaurmon isn't going to be very helpful, Kudo-San. You'll need someone to guide you around."** Cetus continued without missing a beat. "So where-ever you need us, we'll be able to show you where it is."

"I can't ask that of you." Taiki frowned at the girl. "Not after everything you've been through."

"Taiki." Nene began, still wearing her Maid of Life outfit over her regular costume, which now seemed to belong to her sister. "I don't want to put her at risk more than you do- but I can't turn my back on her, not here. Especially not after Tsuwamon died protecting us both."

"...Okay then." Taiki nodded after a moment. "We'll be doing it as teams of three, since we only have the three Monitamon right now. Group one is going after DarkKnightmon- That'll be Shoutmon, Akari, Lopmon, Kiriha, and Gureimon."

"De-Xros again?" Shoutmon mused.

"Maybe a Triple Xros." Taiki smirked slightly. "All three of your evolved forms Have had some sort of combined attack potential."

**FLASHBACK_ _ _|**

As OmegaShoutmon spun in front of the Volcano, a circular shock wave of energy launched out, hitting the Dragon types surrounding him.

_"Beat Slash."_

**FLASH_ _ _|**

ZekeGureimon summoned a giant record that pulled him and Dorbickmon up into the air.

_"Needle Mesa."_

**FLASH_ _ _|**

DeltAntylamon circled around, and then slashed through Tactimon thrice, forming a Z shape in the air.

_"And Record Scratch."_

**FLASH TO PRESENT_ _ _|**

"I realized there was something up when DeltAntylamon scratched MetalGureimon back in Canyon Land, and De-Xros's Record had the same Scratch engraved on it when he came back just this morning." Taiki explained. "I'm betting that if you can combine your three attacks at once, their combined potential will rise a lot."

"Huh." Shoutmon blinked. "How'd we miss that one?"

"Group two will go after the Code Crown- I want that to be me, holding Trompeaurmon hostage, Nene, and now Kotone." He then turned to the rest. "Group three will be team 'Mess Shit Up,' comprised of everyone else. Your goal?" his eyes narrowed dramatically: "Cause as big of a distraction as you possibly can."

"I like that plan." Revolomon cracked his knuckles. "I like it a lot."

**GOLD LAND_ _ _|**

As Zenjirou and Lila conversed with the elder from Island Zone to find out where Xros Heart had gone to, Marcus and ShineGreymon stared uneasily as Mizuki and Hangyomon played around with the kids.

_"Well then, I'm leaving you and Yuu in charge of that." Taiki explained. "Beelzebmon?"_

_"Yeah?"_

ShineGreymon took to the air, with added urgency to their flight path as they dove towards the emergency escape tunnel to Bright Land, now unsealed.

_"When Zenjirou gets here, and it should be soon, I want you all to cause as much damage to the transportalizer chamber on the other side as you possibly can, making a second team of 'Mess Shit Up' as it were, got it?"_

_"Got it."_

**BRIGHT LAND_ _ _|**

"Alright then everyone." Taiki clenched his hands into fists. "It's game time."

* * *

_*__**CUE:**__ crossing field -TV Ver.- (by LiSA)*_

**DIGIMON XROS WARS  
THE SEVEN SWORDS  
ACT 2**

* * *

_*cue Title Theme*_

**"XROS UP! Infiltrate the Pandorica!"**

* * *

**BAGURA EMPIRE_ _ _| THE PANDORICA_ _ _| COMMUNICATION'S ROOM_ _ _|**

"...We should continue to prepare the armies for the inevitable fight with Xros Heart." Baguramon was saying to a Troopmon on the other end of the holo-call he was making. "Have the army ready to move out as soon as-"

_**KTHWAM!**_

The doors to the chamber flung inwards as DarkKnightmon kicked at them, interrupting the Emperor's conversation with the Troopmon.

_"Sir?"_ The Troopmon asked timidly. _"What was that noise?"_

"I'm going to have to call you back." Baguramon turned off the table, and turned around. "What is the meaning of this interruption?"

"I'll admit brother, your strategy was a clever one." DarkKnightmon began. "Hiring that girl from my own failed experiments."

"Excuse me?" Baguramon said, being flat out confused by the comment. "You're making less sense than usual."

"Oh it would have worked too." DarkKnightmon smirked slightly. "You replacing me with that Trompeaurmon would have been the perfect check-mate move to make." Baguramon froze at the name. "Oh? Haha. Now you get it." DarkKnightmon threw his hands to the side dramatically. "I've seen through your plan to get rid of me, _Brother._" he narrowed his eyes as he laid out the pieces of the puzzle. "You refused to reunite with me, having grown content and _**whole **_with that little tree of yours while I on the other hand remained static, and constantly dying, although it was the one thing I never could pull off at all! Oh no, my data would instantly seek another way to pull itself back together! Something you could never do."

"You sound like a mad man, Brother." Baguramon began. "Perhaps you should lie down?"

"That's never going to happen, Baguramon!" DarkKnightmon yowled as he pointed a finger at the Emperor. "We were never going to reunite our souls once they were torn in twine! That Denizen saw fit to that! He gave you all that was good and gave me all that was evil!" He was truly ranting now. "Our souls began to change, separate paths, growing our own morality and dark sides, respectively!"

Baguramon took a step back- and found himself running into the hologram table. "Brother, I-"

"TODAY!" DarkKnightmon grinned dangerously. "Today is the day that we unite our data together once and for-all! Today is the day I leave this pesky DeadlyAxmon puppet behind and I take _YOU_ as my host, dear brother!" His grin widened. "And then I will take over your armies and lead them on a conquest across the multi-verse!"

"Multi-verse?" Baguramon narrowed his eyes. "What are you even talking about? There is nothing beyond this world and the Humans. Nothing but void!"

"Oh how wrong you are, _**Brother**_." DarkKnightmon's eyes flared a deep green as a sickly aura began to form around his body. "I've seen it in the skies! That static that whisked Xros Heart away, _scattered_ them to the far reaches of time, and then seemingly _reunited them_ without a care! I've seen what truly lies beyond that dark void! A plethora of Digital Worlds! A Multitude of Human Earths!" He took a step forward as he explained it all. "I saw it when I almost died by that Xros Heart's hands back in Dust Zone. I saw everything! I saw all of time and space lying before me- Mine to conquer " he guffawed loudly. "And yet again Xros Heart has become the instrument of my success! If it were not for their interference my plans for today would have been _**ruined**_!"

"You're talking treason, DarkKnightmon." Baguramon narrowed his eyes. "My armies will never follow a mad man such as yourself! There is NOTHING out there for you to take as your own!"

"Why do you think I moved the schedule for D-5 up to this week the moment Kudo Taiki returned?" DarkKnightmon grinned as that aura flared so much that his physical body dissolved away, leaving behind an unconscious Holsemon on the ground as DarkKnightmon became nothing but shadows and dark energy. "Why do you _**THINK**_ I named it **Deadly **_**Dimensional**_** Death and Destruction Day**?"

Baguramon's eyes widened in horror as the shadow of his former self moved towards him with a vengeance. "You...! You can't be...!"

_**"You think it was mere **_**COINCIDENCE **_**that I gathered all of the pieces for a Milleniumnmon in one place only to **_**"Lose control" **_**of it? Oh No. That was never my intent at all!"**_ DarkKnightmon's voice was echoing through the room now, even though it had no source for it to broadcast from. _**"You see, **__Brother,__** You failed to see my plans for what they were! And now, I turn your failed back-stabbing into an opportunity!"**_

"No...!' Baguramon pressed a button on the table... Nothing. "You Can't...!" He called for the guards on the other side of the door. "Guards! Guards! Come in here at once! I need your aid!"

_**"Oh they can't hear you."**_ DarkKnightmon's voice chuckled as glowing eyes and a mouth formed in the mist of the shadow. _**"After all, a creature of shadow such as myself can do so many, **_**many**_** things...Shadows can transmit sound between them...and at the same time..."**_ he lowered his voice to a whisper. _**"Shadows are the very **_**void**_** between those worlds you're so adamant about not existing."**_ The glowing mouth grinned so widely it almost seemed to bisect the shadow in two. _**"So what is the void but **_**nothing **itself_?"_

As Baguramon's brother lunged for him, he had but to wonder...

Can anyone hear you scream in space?

**TRANSPORTALIZER CHAMBER_ _ _|**

The two Troopmon outside the room heard a whoosh of activity from inside. Then another, then another and another, and another and-

"What the hell is going on in there?" One of the Troopmon turned to look inside... "DOOF!" ... And was dragged inside by the collar.

"Pete?" The other Troopmon did a double take. "Are you okay?" She readied her gun and leaned inside... "NAK!" only to be dragged inside by the collar a moment later.

* * *

After a few moments of rough-housing, the two Troopmon found themselves transportalized back to Bright Land, tied up in a massive amount of rope.

"Wow..." Spadamon stared blankly. "I didn't think they'd actually mail them back to us."

"This is all your fault." The second troopmon hissed. "We always get into situations like this because you _always_ have to investigate a suspicious noise!"

"Yeah yeah, Myks..." The first grumbled in a jovial tone. "Whatever you say!"

Lunamon giggled.

* * *

"I Can't believe you actually transportalized them back." Trompeaurmon scowled as she was pushed down the hallways, her neck at sword point courtesy of Hephaestus' powers, towards the Code Crown chamber. "What kind of idiots would do that?!"

"There's been enough Death around here." Taiki said in a low tone as they rounded a corner into another empty hallway. "Shouldn't we be saving lives rather than taking them?"

"'Ch, whatever you say." Trompeaurmon rolled her eyes, then took stock of their surroundings. "Wait, we've got to go the other way."

"No, we don't." Kotone spoke up. "The Code Crown chamber is that way."

"No, we **_have_** to go around." Trompeaurmon repeated. "Some idiot burnt down the entire Right wing with explosives. Why do you think this part of the castle's so empty?"

"Someone blew up an entire wing?" Nene asked.

**"Sounds like Lilithmon left behind a surprise."** Hephaestus mused. **"Considering that Zenjirou said he only found the..."** he decided to censor himself around the enemy. **"...Temple after an explosion? I think it's safe to say she rigged both."**

_"Probably, then."_ Sparrowmon whispered from Nene's Xros Loader. _"She's rigged stuff up so far to help us. So whatever that explosion did, it'll help us in the long run."_ she then muttered even lower. _"Though I'm really getting tired of all this time travel garbage by now."_

"Time travel?" Trompeaurmon scoffed at the idea. "I don't know what you're on, but time travel is as fake as magic."

**"I wouldn't be so sure about that."** Echidna replied with a sultry tone. **"Any technology sufficiently advanced enough appears to be magic."** she smirked. **"And this is a world made out of **_**data,**_** little girl. So think long and hard about what that means in terms of your last comment."**

Trompeaurmon gulped as Cetus and Kotone conversed inwardly. _'I don't get what they're talking about. Do you?'_

_**'Apparently there's something amiss with time to the point traveling through it is possible?'**_

_'Perhaps. But even so, why haven't they explained it to us yet?'_

_**'No time? We've only just joined their team. And...With Tsuwamon...'**_

_'Yes. I see what you mean. This is no time for a mental breakdown. We have a job to do.'_

* * *

As they walked down the hallways leading up to the living quarters, the Intercom system turned on with a quick buzz of static, causing Shoutmon's group to pause in their tracks.

"Damn it...I hope that's not a bad omen." he muttered.

_**"Attention, Bagura Army."**_ Came Baguramon's voice through the system. _**"This is your commander, Baguramon, speaking!"**_

"So that's the jerk's voice." Akari muttered. "About time we finally heard from this guy..."

* * *

In what appeared to be a cargo hold for ammunition and large machines, The workers looked up in surprise as they paused in their transferring their supplies to the nearby loading docks.

_**"As you may no doubt be aware, my second in command, DarkKnightmon, has been...how do I say...an unpleasant pain in our collective sides for the last six months."**_

Yuu scoffed. "He's got that right."

"Wait..." Corone frowned. "There's something wrong with all of this."

_**"But you need not worry: The traitor has revealed his true colors and has been dealt with. He planned on using the Code Crown for his own ends- Taking over the entire Digital World and subjugating all those within to become his personal slaves."**_

"Eh?" Revolomon blinked. "Wha'd'ya mean something's wrong?"

"The timing's off." Corone explained. "We shouldn't be hearing this."

_**"His actions in Bright Land have lead to the death of his planned replacement, Trompeaurmon, when he learned of my plans to delegate him to a lesser roll in the empire once Xros Heart had been defeated."**_

* * *

Trompeaurmon stopped in her tracks, causing Taiki to stop in surprise. "What the hell?" She asked aloud.

Nene frowned. "Something's not right here."

_**"She died a fool's death- at the hands of a boy and his **_**pet **_**scythe. A death unbecoming of our glorious empire!"**_

"..." The girl's jaw slackened, and then fell open even further as he continued.

_**"Xros Heart will pay dearly for their actions just as DarkKnightmon has paid for his transgressions! With. His. **_**Life!"  
**

"That's not my dad...!" her eyes widened in horror. "He'd never say such a thing!"

_**"And so we shall RETALIATE before they can strike upon our stronghold- which that foolish Knight has lead them straight to our doorstep!"**_

* * *

In the Communication's Room...the evil aura radiating off of the one using the table seemed to cause all of reality to warp with his lies.

**"That retaliation will be a strategic strike upon the Human home world- their precious **_**Earth**_**- We shall open a portal with the Code Crown, and we will **_**TAKE**_** their world, and crush it under our own heels!"**

There was a spark of green electricity off of the Tree-bone arm that Baguramon had used as a replacement for his own as it tried to force itself off of the Digimon now using it. But the shadows forced it to hold on- the shadows _needed_ that arm...Just for a little while longer.

**"And should the universe seem fit to throw more at our empire...well...We will be ready to take them down preemptively where-ever they should prepare to strike!"**

* * *

"Earth." Yuu's eyes widened in shock. "They're going after Earth."

"What the hell could Bagura possibly want from there?" Revolomon asked.

"Nothing." Corone whispered. "But DarkKnightmon...?"

* * *

"I know this doesn't sound plausible." Trompeaurmon was saying as quickly as she could, before Taiki decapitated her on principle of his home world being attacked. "But that was NOT Baguramon talking there! That was NOT my dad! Let me go and I'll help you! No need to threaten my life!" She added after a moment: "...Please?"

**"She's right, Taiki!"** Hephaestus was the only thing keeping the boy from pulling the sword through. **"There was something **_**wrong**_** with the way he was talking. That sounded more like someone talking in someone-else's voice. The speech rhythms were all over the place."**

_"He's probably trying to mask his voice to sound like Baguramon!"_ Sparrowmon agreed from Nene's Loader. _"We need to get to the Code Crown now, or else DarkKnightmon's going to win!"_

"Kudo-san, please- Don't kill her!" Kotone pleaded.

"Taiki." Was all Nene said.

"..." Taiki grit his teeth, then closed his eyes... And dismissed his sword, as he let Trompeaurmon fall forward who, as she fell, let out a breath she hadn't realized that she had been holding. "Fine!" He huffed. "Take us there right now, and no tricks."

"No tricks." Trompeaurmon agreed as she looked back at the goggle wearing boy in confusion. What was with him?

* * *

"We need to find Baguramon then." Shoutmon changed tracks. "If DarkKnightmon's dead, then if we kill Baguramon, then we save Earth, right?"

"Our Monitamon traced the signal broadcast." Lopmon said as she looked up from her Xros Loader. "She sent me a map of where we need to go from here."

"Let's get to it then." Kiriha nodded.

And so they went off, not realizing that something had been amiss the whole time about the way 'Baguramon' had been speaking.

* * *

The Troopmon and Tankmon in the Cargo Bay resumed work at double speed as soon as the transmission ended- so distracted by their work they were that they missed Starmon float up into the air, surrounded by his fellow Pickmonz.

"HEY HEY HEY HEY!" Starmon cried out with a lot of vigor, getting everyone's attention. "What's all this I hear about raiding another planet!?"

The room was filled with the sound of cocking weapons.

"Heh." Starmon smirked at them.

**"HEAVY SPEAKER!"**

A rush of sonic bursts leveled through the Cargo bay, flipping shit left and right onto their sides as team "Mess Shit Up" sprung into action.

**"JUSTICE BULLET!"**

**"DEMON HUNTER!"**

Bullets rained down through the air on their randomly upwards fired arcs, and random wavelengths cut through anything straight in front of them.

* * *

Just further ahead, four of the six PawnChessmon zigzagged onto the top floor of the multi-layered loading dock, breaking out their special weapons just for the task before them.

**"HANGING JUSTICE!"**

**"METEOR BREAKER!"**

Terezie and Strider leaped across the gap through the air, aiming their swords for cords holding up the many, many florescent lamps.

_SLICE! __**SNAP!**_

And so the glowing lamps fell down to the Whamon transports below, negating a significant portion of the lighting in the room as the transports began to fall down from the bumps on the head.

**"SHOTGUN WEDDING!"**

**"IMAGINATION KEYS!"**

Problem Chessmon turned his key-ring into four revolving Gatling guns- two shoulder mounted, two hand held; coupling that with Flute's shotgun...

Well...

The Troopmon on the various floors just didn't know what hit them.

* * *

At the security station just outside the Demon's Nest power station, which was nearby those same loading docks and armory stations, and a few moments into the past...

A dozing, snoring Apemon was startled from his slumber as a trident flung over his head and into the monitor just above him. "Wha-"

_**KZZZZRRRRTTTTTT**_

The electricity from the shattered monitor flung out, redirected through the trident to the entire station, zapping and frying everything- including the dazed Apemon.

When the light show ended, sirens began to blare as the entire security grid was over loaded from the stunt.

"Fact of Life:" Reena said with a chuckle as she walked into the room to collect her weapon. "My Trident conducts electricity so easily, it's practically a lightning rod. Hehe..."

The Apemon groaned in his seat as he slumped out of it and onto the floor.

"Ouch. You my-tuna get that checked out, it looks absolutely shellfish." She giggled at her own fish pun replacements- 'Might wanna' and 'hellish'. "I love fish jokes."

The Apemon groaned again, though whether it was from the electrocution or the puns, we may never know.

* * *

Nearby, Cabarat flipped the switch to the generators powering the facility to its off position. "Whoops. Looks like someone blew a fuse."

* * *

And so the whole castle went dark.

* * *

The Troopmon that had survived the initial slaughter, sought refuge in the dark. Their night-vision goggles would serve them well in this environment. They clicked said goggles on and began to search the room...

**"TIME BURST!"**

And then came the dual explosions of golden light that blinded the surviving Troopmon horribly.

* * *

**EYE CATCH!**

Taiki and Dorulumon stood next to each other, on either side of a disk. The camera pulled out, and the disk flipped over, revealing JagarD0rulumon standing in front of what looked like a circle pierced by a drill.

**EYE CATCH!**

* * *

The Empire was foolish in one regard, Taiki mused as they approached the double doors leading to the Code Crown chamber. Whoever had designed the castle had put everything right next to each other, practically. Although considering all the short cuts that had to be made now that the one part of the entire building was gone, that might have been a good thing.

Supposedly, he had to admit, perhaps they weren't prepared for an internal invasion of this scale, and so had put everything important together in one centralized location where it would be hard to reach from the outside? It was possible.

Even so... The doors were unlocked due to the lack of power to the entire place, and easy enough to open with one hand...

They creaked open, and Taiki's group found themselves facing the Cracked, Corrupted Code Crow.

**"Hello beautiful."** Hephaesuts whistled lowly. **"It's been a while."**

The whole room was lit solely by the Code Crown and the various instruments connected to it via the cables reaching up into the massive spikes sicking into the Crown from all sides. The room was circular, and at the same time diamond shaped, much like the Code Crown at it's center...

"What's wrong with it?" Nene frowned. "Why is it purple?"

**"More importantly, why is it cracked up with gold?"** Echidna asked.

Sparrowmon reloaded at this point. "Woahhh...Look at it...! It looks like it's sick or something...!"

"They messed with it since I was here last." Trompeaurmon frowned as she looked at the spikes. "Those weren't here before."

"That would explain why sometimes we saw it in the distance to begin with, and after that we didn't." Taiki moved over to a control console and looked it over. "They've fixed it into the whole room so it couldn't move."

"Can we remove it?" Sparrowmon asked as she flew over to peer at the console he was working on.

**"You can't."** Cetus spoke up. **"I think DarkKnightmon built it into the room's whole structure now. It'd be like trying to pull out a single grain of sand from a sand castle."**

**"So we tear down the castle."** Echidna provided.

"That won't work, I'm afraid," came a new voice as the lighting in the room snapped on in full, draping everything in a violet tinted shade of red with an ominous sound.

("Seriously?" Sparrowmon scowled at the familiar noise and lighting. "Why do I get the feeling someone's set me up for another Doctor Who joke somewhere?")

Nene, Kotone, and Trompeaurmon spun around to look at the new-comer...A smirking paper man who we recognized as Gravimon.

"Well well, if it isn't Xros Heart." Gravimon held his hands out to the side as he bowed slightly. "I do owe you my gratitude for obliterating that Anubimon for me. He was a pain in my side for far too long."

"Gravimon!" Trompeaurmon pulled out her badge and held it up at him. "I order you to stop right there this very instant and never say another word about this encounter ever again!"

"Ah?" Gravimon peered at the badge. "Isn't that Trompeaurmon's badge? Oh, but I heard she died! That means you must have stolen it off her corpse. Sorry, but I don't listen to thieves."

"You idiot!" She snarled. "I **AM **Trompeaurmon! That wasn't Baguramon over the intercom earlier! I'm _**NOT** dead!_"

"But if it wasn't him then who?" Gravimon asked, a smirk beginning on his face as he asked. "There's no possible explanation for that, now is there?"

"DarkKnightmon Possessed him," Kotone said flatly. "That's what."

"Oh, and if it isn't the Knight's pet project." Gravimon 'tisked' as his smirk vanished. "What ever are you doing here with Xros Heart? Switching sides now that he's dead?"

**"We switched sides days ago."** Cetus remarked just as flatly. **"Please do keep up with the times."**

"Well, I'm sorry for not keeping track of the day to day mundane..." Gravimon shrugged. "But it's really none of my concern!"

"So..." Taiki began. "You're Gravimon?"

"So I am." Gravimon's smirk returned. "You've heard of me?"

**"Only that you were weak enough to die at the hands of a novice Grim-Dark protege."** Hephaestus lamented. **"It seems the rumors about your regeneration skills weren't fake after all."**

"Oh there was nothing novice about that Anubimon!" Gravimon's paper fists clenched. "He played me and the knight for fools, making us think he was anything _but_ a full-fledged Horror Terror!"

**"And you know..."** Hephaestus countered, **"that made me wonder after we killed him: Just how did a creature from the void space get into our world?"** he paused for a single second as if to think, then wittily replied. **"Oh, that's right. The Multi-verse is falling apart at the seams. It's no wonder that some corrupting influences could slip through the cracks to wreak some anarchy and discord."**

"Falling apart?" Gravimon scoffed. "Just what the hell are you talking about!?"

There was a pause...

A single second...

Two... Then three... Then four, and five...

Six. Ten. Twelve. Fifteen...

"Shit." Taiki cursed. "We were really hoping the storms would follow through on that and make you vanish into thin air right about now."

"What storms?" Kotone asked, raising the question for all to wonder...

* * *

A roll of static-coated thunder answered.

* * *

Boots stomped out onto the open rooftop of the castle, just a single staircase away from the communication's room.

The wooden arm reached up towards the static-filled sky and reached up towards a small illusion of a sphere just beyond it, slowly getting closer.

**"Oh what sweet harmony."** DarknessBaguramon, as he was currently calling himself, chuckled, even as green sparks of electricity danced across his body as the Wooden Bone tried to detach itself once more from the Monster. **"A storm would have to appear at this very **_**MOMENT!**_**"** he chuckled. **"Xros Heart may be on my doorstep, but my path to Earth lies just beyond my grasp!"** his chuckling turned into laughter.

He stood there for a few moments, breathing in the atmosphere and drinking in the sounds of his own laughter being drowned out by the static...

But it was not static he heard. No. He heard _signals_. Radio, TV, Music, Wi-Fi, Digital- all kinds of transmissions from every corner of the Multiverse. Images, pictures, lives, stories...

The Dampening Noise, the Endless Void, the Un-tempered Schisim, the Beating Drums, the Ceaseless Piano.

DarknessBaguramon, though in reality just another form DarkKnightmon had taken upon himself, smirked as his left foot began tapping a rhythm...

One two three four. One two three four. One two three four. One two three four.

"BAGURAMON!"

And there it was, just on cue.

He turned around, trying to hide the smirk on his brother's face as he faced those who had nearly killed him in the past.

DeltAntylamon, OmegaShoutmon, and ZekeGureimon, with Kiriha Aouma at their side.

"Yes?" He tried to talk as dully as possible, although the grin kept trying to bubble up from behind his mask. "Who are you?"

"The name is Xros Heart, Engrave it on your heart!" OmegaShoutmon declared. "Because your reign of terror is about to end, Baguramon!"

He couldn't keep the charade up any longer. He broke down into laughter.

"W-What the hell is so funny!" DeltAntylamon cried out with Akari's voice. "Your time as emperor is drawing to a close so buck up and face it like a 'mon!"

"I'm sorry, Xros Heart..." He grinned at them, even as green lightning zapped across his body, slowly transforming Baguramon's armor into the same armor that he had worn as DarkKnightmon. "But I believe you're sadly mistaken as to what is about to happen here..."

* * *

The Code Crown Chamber shook violently as Taiki and Gravimon exchanged glancing blows- Taiki's fists against Gravimon's gravity spheres.

"Oh what fun!" Gravimon grinned like a madman. "I haven't had this much of a challenge in years!"

**"What about those terrors then?"** Hephaestus questioned as he struggled against the gravity attack.

"Child's play!" And then Gravimon leaped backwards to dodge Echidna and Cetus' combined elemental attacks of life and water. "Gah! You two aren't supposed to be working together! You're supposed to be bitter rivals!"

**"I've had a lot to think about during my time with Nene,"** Echidna scowled at the Death General, **"and Cetus is more pleasurable company than **_**YOUR EMPIRE EVER WILL BE!**_**"** she threw a sphere of Life at Gravimon as the punctuation to that sentence.

**"My memories may have been tampered with, but I certainly agree with that sentiment!"** Cetus did the same, creating spears of water that dove at Gravimon's paper body.

Poor Gravimon- when Denizens hit hard, they hit _**hard**_**. **His body was soaked through with water and then frozen solid by the life blast.

"Damn you witches!" He scowled through the cold...

**"CRASH BOOM!"**

...And was promptly shattered into a billion crystalline pieces by Sparrowmon's signature ghosting move.

"Yeah!" She pumped a fist into the air as she reformed.

And then the doors to the room sealed shut.

There was a slight giggling echoing through the room as Gravimon's one remaining finger lifted itself off of the button it had just pressed.

"Please tell me that wasn't the elevator controls?" Trompeaurmon paled.

Then the whole room jerked upwards, much like an elevator.

"Damn it."

* * *

It was at that moment that, just behind "Baguramon," a piece of the Castle roof slid away as a Giant version of the Code Crown Lifted up out of the castle, ascending high up into the air behind him as if it were some sort of evil flag.

"The Code Crown!" Kiriha's eyes widened.

"Heheh..." DarknessBaguramon smirked at them, a look so utterly foreign on that borrowed face of his. "See what I mean?"

"We'll still stop you...!" Shoutmon leveled his sword at the 'mon. "Even if you use the Code Crown against us, we'll STILL stop you!"

"I'd like to see you try."

**VAMPIRE LAND_ _ _|**

The skies had once more gone dark, but this time with the looming ominous sound and appearance of static filled void.

"Please...!" Nia the Lopmon prayed aloud. "Let them all be safe...!"

**HONEY LAND_ _ _|**

Petsula clenched her fists as she stared up at the static storm looming in the skies above her jungle home. "Don't let this be a bad omen..."

Nearby, Lucemon and Gargoylemon stared up as well- they had heard of these static storms, and knew what they signified.

**DRAGON LAND_ _ _|**

In the Village of Smiles, Jijimon and Babamon stared up at the looming sphere, just barely visible behind the static clouds.

"Something is coming!" Jijimon gasped.

"It's not good, is it?" Babamon asked of her husband.

**CANYON LAND_ _ _|**

Puppetmon's hand locked fingers with that of his girlfriend's as they both stared silently up at the skies.

Nearby, GranLocomon's engine revved in preparation for a fight.

**BRIGHT LAND_ _ _|**

Beelzebmon's wings were tensed up in preparation of whatever the static storm might throw his way. "C'mon already," he muttered as the sphere began to gain some details through the storms. "Show me what you've got... Come on...!"

Wizardmon narrowed his eyes. "Just what the hell is going on today?"

"Wait..." Tairru gasped. "I recognize that shape!"

* * *

Soaring across the normally bright landscape, ShineGreymon pushed himself harder and faster towards the purple castle with the floating boat next to it. "C'mon...C'mon...!"

"Zenji..." Lila said, not above a whisper as she looked up at the looming planet above them. "Look at that...!"

Zenjirou and Marcus did that at the same time, and gasped...

"What is it?" Hangyomon asked, not recognizing the planet looming above them.

"It's..." Zenjirou began.

**THE DEMON'S NEST_ _ _|**

And as the Code Crown Chamber continued to ascend, the walls turned translucent, almost as if they were now made out of glass or crystal instead of metal... And revealed the sky above to those inside.

"Oh Crap..." Taiki gulped.

"That's not good...!" Sparrowmon's eyes widened in horror.

"We're going up!" Trompeaurmon gasped. "What the hell is that thing?!"

"It's..." Nene began...

* * *

From the rooftop, the Code Crown was now framed perfectly with the distant shape of the earth just above it.

Silence fell among the group as they stared at it in horror...

And then Typheus yawned as he finally woke up. **"Okay, I'm back. What'd I miss?"** he the did a double take... **"Oh. Crap in A hat."**

"Yeah." Kiriha sighed at the Denizen's timing, "Couldn't have said it any better myself."

DarkKnightmon's eerie grin broke through his Baguramon mask for a single moment. "Checkmate."

**EARTH_ _ _| JAPAN_ _ _|  
**

Four more Xros Loaders went into the air, and, as one, they yelled out a phrase that would be very ironic in the year to come:

_**"TIME SHIFT!"** _

And so the heroes walked through the portal, emerging a week into the past on the other side. As soon it soon closed behind them, however, Taiki's mother happened to look up into the sky...

And she gasped. "No...!"

The whole of the afternoon sky had transformed into a static filled void as a single set of shapes became clear... Eight roughly spherical shapes, one large, seven small, with six of those smaller ones orbiting the seventh.

And descending towards them...?

A vaguely dark triangular shape- The Code Crown.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

NEXT TIME:

"KIRIHA!"

"NENE!"

"KOTONE!"

"YUU!"

"TAIKI!"

"SPARROWMON!"

"SHOUTMON!"

"AKARI!"

"Oi! Why is everyone yelling so much for?"

_**"ZENJIROU!"**_

"Next time: Digimon Xros Wars the Seven Swords **TWO PART SPECIAL**!"

**"XROS WARS! The Cascading Ultimatum!"**

**"XROS HEART! Saviors of the Dying Flare!"**

_"WE WON'T TURN OUR BACKS ON YOU!"_

* * *

**A.N.: I'm just on a roll with these, aren't I? Three chapters within a week? That's gotta be a new record. _DTC**


	50. XROS WARS! The Cascading Ultimatum!

_*__**CUE:**__ crossing field -TV Ver.- (by LiSA)*_

**DIGIMON XROS WARS  
THE SEVEN SWORDS  
ACT 2**

* * *

_*cue Title Theme*_

**"XROS WARS! The Cascading Ultimatum!"**

* * *

From the rooftop, the Code Crown was now framed perfectly with the distant shape of the earth just above it.

Silence fell among the "Scratch" group as they stared at it in horror while DarkKnightmon's eerie grin broke through his Baguramon mask for a single moment. "Checkmate."

And then Shoutmon dove into action. **"HARD ROCK DAMASHII!"** He flung two spheres of burning fire straight at DarknessBaguramon and then followed it up with a kick-thrown fire blast.

The Dark Lord raised his skeletal arm to block and resisted the flames, but it lasted just long enough as a distraction for ZekeGureimon and DeltAntylamon to get into the game.

**"BUNNY BLADES!"** DeltAnytlamon threw the bunny-ax weapons that began circling around DarknessBaguramon like satellites- Laughing and Giggling and _Grinning_ satellites with explosive properties, but still satellites.

**"RAIL GATLING "** ZekeGureimon launched out a burst of bullets at his target- forcing DarknessBaguramon to raise his non wood-bone arm to take the damage.

OmegaShoutmon soared high up into the air and summoned a sword. **"AQUA RESONANCE!"**

The Water-enhanced blade slashed down, and smashed into the floor, forcing the Dark Lord to take several steps back...

He was laughing.

"Is that the best you've got!?" he taunted them. "Weak attacks like that won't harm me one bit!"

And then a tornado formed right on the spot he was standing on.

* * *

"RUUUNNN!" Yuu cried out as his team, "Mess Shit Up," vacated their attack zone as fast as they could- absconding from the Loading Docks as fast as possible.

Why?

**"HIGHLAND FANG!"** ...There was a Dinotigermon chasing them.

Twin fang shaped bursts of lightning soared out of the exit behind his group as they all dove for the dirt. Thankfully, the attack missed it's intended targets and soared straight on into a distant mountain.

The explosion that followed turned said mountain into dust and made the earth tremble beneath them all.

The Troopmon escorting the Dinotigermon slid to a stop just at the exit to the Loading docks and looked around the horizontal axis for their quarry...

**"CAST-SHADE BOOMERANG!"**

CascadeStarmon flung his energy boomerangs straight up from beneath them, cutting several Troopmon in half while decapitating many more all at the same time.

DinoTigermon looked down in surprise...

**"SHOTGUN WEDDING!"** FluteChessmon fired her shotgun straight into his armored face.

"RAAARGHH!" DinoTigermon reared back in surprise, leaving his vulnerable throat and chest open to attack.

**"THIEF OF LIFE!"**

**"HANGING JUSTICE!"**

Reena and Terezie threw their respective weapons forward- impaling the Massive Beast in the chest with a trident and then slashing his throat open with the cane swords- to add insult to injury, Terezie even threw a back-flip in for good measure, kicking the bottom of the Armored Digimon's jaw firmly, snapping his head up and breaking the spine that hadn't been severed already.

A one hit kill- the DinoTigermon was slain- he exploded into a shower of Data for their efforts.

"Damn that guy!" Reena huffed. "Came right outta nowhere!"

"N'Gah." AlturBallistamon nodded in agreement. "Out of nowhere."

"Guh..." Revolomon gasped for some much needed air. "Where did he come from anyways?"

"I think he was on one of the Whamon we dropped a lamp on." Terezie lamented. "Probably tons more like him just waiting to move on towards-"

"Earth!" ProblemChessmon pointed upwards at the static-tized sky.

"Woaaah..." CascadeStarmon was still lying on the ground staring up. "Why's it in the sky?"

Nobody had an answer as they all stared up at the approaching Earth.

Then the sounds of a distant battle caught their ears.

"I think a better question is..." Yuu frowned as he looked down somewhat, more towards the rooftops. "Who are Shoutmon and the other's fighting?"

* * *

"We're going towards earth, through the static storm..." Taiki growled as he looked at the navigation readouts on the console before him. "The engines are supposed to halt and hold our position at a midway point between Earth and the Digital World itself...But I can't figure out why."

"DarkKnightmon once said that the Code Crown had unique refractive properties." Kotone mentioned. **"Perhaps he plans to fire some sort of energy beam between earth and the Digital World?"**

"That'd make a whole lot of sense." Trompeaurmon huffed as she crossed her arms. "He arranged the lands specifically so that they'd have a similar composition to the Code Crown's crystal structure, but spread out." she rolled her eyes. "He said it was to help transfer the negative energy needed to corrupt the thing, but..."

**"He's probably planning on using earth as a staging ground then."** Hephaestus deduced. **"Fire an attack up from Earth at the Code Crown, defract it into the Lands, and then...What? Out into space?"**

"Or time." Nene snapped her fingers, or rather, Echinda did.

**"Milleniumnmon is one of the few God-Class Digimon that control time."** She explained. **"If that's what the Darkness Loader stuff back in Dust Zone was a trial run for, then maybe he's planning on reviving a deadlier version of that Digimon here in the present?"**

"It's possible." Taiki took in a sharp breath as he ran his hand through his hair. "But something doesn't add up...I don't know what it is but something just does **not** add up."

"The Time storm maybe?" Sparrowmon offered as she shot at a re-grouping piece of Frozen Gravimon-pop. "If he fires the attack into the storm, what'll happen if it hits all those other worlds out there that you guys saw back when we got split up?"

"That's got to be it then." Nene nodded in agreement. "DarkKnightmon's planning on firing this attack of his into all of time and space at once."

"Every dimension, every world..." Taiki paused for a second as he realized something. "Cyber Land."

**"That Shinjuku we visited!"** Hephaestus said nearly simultaneously. **"It had to have been another world under attack by DarkKnightmon's attack!"**

"Then that means we lose?" Nene panicked for a second. "That means we don't stop him? He fires the attack off and wins?"

"Green Miles of energy..." Taiki frowned. "What if we reversed it?" he started pressing buttons on the console. "Input a command into the Code Crown that tells it to reverse the energy attack back onto its origin the moment it tries to hit something?"

**"That could work...!"** Hephaestus agreed. **"If we get it so that the energy attack folds in on itself, then we'd..."** They both stopped.

"But then that would destroy the Code Crown." Taiki vocalized the thought they both were thinking. "It'd collapse from the strain of having so much energy filtered through it that it'd explode and then...?" he looked to Nene/Echidna. "What would that do to the Digital World?"

**"It'd die."** Echidna said sorrowfully. **"Or shatter again with no hopes of reuniting. One or the other."**

**"Then that's not an option!" **Hephaestus declared. **"We can't just risk both worlds like that, the shock wave alone would-"**

"Unless someone pulls that energy inside them instead of the Code Crown." Taiki cut his Denizen off. "All of that extra energy from the Beat Mesa and all of that Negative energy that the Empire pumped into it and someone takes that energy into themselves so that the Code Crown **_isn't_** holding that excess energy so that way it can reverse the energy flow and stop DarkKnightmon on the spot."

The room went silent.

"That's suicide." Trompeaurmon said after a few precious seconds. "Anyone who would do that would die from the strain of having that much negative energy pumped through them, let alone whatever's stuck in there from that 'Beep Meta' thing."

"I could do it." Kotone volunteered.

"No!" Taiki and Nene said simultaneously.

**"We've already had corrupted data pushed through our system on a regular basis- our DNA can handle it thanks to DarkKnightmon's meddling."** Cetus insisted.

**"But that would still-!"** Echidna tried to start.

"No." Kotone shook her head. "I've got to do it. Tsuwamon would do it, but since he's not here, I've got to do it. It's only fair-"

Nene launched forwards and hugged her sister tightly. "I can't let you do that!"

**"Damn it."** Hephaestus huffed. **"We're not getting anywhere with this, are we?"**

"Nope." Taiki replied curtly.

* * *

**"NEEDLE MESA!"**

Finally, they broke out the big-guns. ZekeGureimon's giant Record sprung out from the very bottom of the castle, shooting upwards and upwards, tearing up the central tower of the castle and everything inside of it- thankfully having been evacuated at this point due to Mess Shit Up's influence- until it reached the height that they were dueling on- and then _continued_ upwards higher and higher.

"What the-?" DarknessBaguramon glanced around in confusion as the record continued to ascend and ascend...before it finally stopped at a height still somewhere just beneath the Code Crown. "Oh- Clever. You destroy my castle with a giant record. I applaud your efforts, A Plus for mayhem, but utterly useless against me."

ZekeGureimon spared a return remark. Unlike his previous summons for this attack, there was a faint Z shape etched on the surface of the record. Taiki must have been right about it doing something. He nodded at OmegaShoutmon, standing somewhere behind Baguramon, who dove for the center of the Record.

**"BEAT-!"**

He surged past DarknessBaguramon, much to his surprise, and kept on going for the center.

_**"SLASH!"**_

Shoutmon hit the center of the Record and dropped down into the pit that had just suddenly opened there. Then his legs turned into the same drill-like shape they always did... and locked into place right at the center, as if the Record's base had been designed for him. He instantly began to spin.

The Record began to turn, slowly at first, but then faster, and faster...!

For those who could fly (namely Kiriha, DeltAntylamon, and ZekeGureimon), this wasn't much of a problem.

But for DarknessBaguramon?

"Whhaaaaa...!" He fell forward onto his face as he tried to maintain his balance. "OOF."

...He just couldn't cut it.

**"NOW!"** Typheus roared.

The glowing circle appeared around the edges of the Record already, thanks to the Beat Slash attack, giving DeltAntylamon the timing needed to Zip across the record's surface.

**"RECORD SCRATCH!"**

OmegaShoutmon spun the record at just the right speed so that she made the classic Z shape with only one dash across it's surface.

* * *

The resulting explosion of golden light shot up through the sky, striking the Code Crown Chamber and engulfing it in it's light as the contained energy within the light wave continued soaring upwards and upwards where it reached the void and began to spread out _**into**_ said void, clearing away the static, but leaving behind the rift itself.

And for a single incomprehensible moment, spread across multiple moments spread across all time and space and every fictional universe, all life on all worlds on all planes of reality wondered if there were life on other worlds, in other dimensions, in other time lines...

And then they promptly dismissed it as not being possible and went about their daily lives.

**BRIGHT LAND_ _ _|**

The static was cleared away by a wave of golden light, leaving behind a nebula filled night sky, much to everyone's surprise (It was only just past noon), and yet at the same time, the whole of Bright Land was lit as if the sun were still high in the sky.

In that sky, Planets of varying shapes, designs, and possibilities floated harmlessly through the rather beautiful void space. There were stars as well- Blue, purple, green- all impossible under earth's laws of astrophysics.

Tairru's jaw dropped open from shock, Wisemon whistled in appreciation, and Beelzebmon nearly fainted.

* * *

"What the hell!" Marcus exclaimed as he spotted a set of two worlds floating parallel to each other- almost crashing into each other but separated by an amber tree. "That looks like my world!"

"If that's what's on the other side of all that static..." Zenjirou mused aloud. "Then things must be really bad if we're seeing it so clearly!"

"Oi!" ShineGreymon called out to the tower as they finally reached the tower. "We're here!"

"Woah..." Hangyomon did a double take as he looked over everyone there. "Team's gotten big!"

"Hey!" Mervamon waved at them. "About time you guys got here!"

"Hey!" ShineGreymon huffed as he landed on the deck, and immediately shrunk back down into Agumon, dropping everyone else down onto the floor rather suddenly. "I've been flying almost nonstop since we left Honey Land! We got here as soon as we could!"

"Not soon enough!" Spadamon shouted as he ran up the stairs, Lunamon at his side. "The Transportalizer's gone dead! I don't know what happened, but it's not working anymore. We can't follow them through!"

"Well then how the hell are we supposed to go after them then?" Marcus grumbled.

"We've got a floating boat?" Zenjirou pointed at the _Good Friday._ "Can we use that?"

"But we're not going to make it in time if we use it!" Tairru protested. "Taiki wanted us to go after them the moment you got here! But now we can't if it's really dead!"

Silence over came them for a moment...

Then Lila pointed straight up. "What if we use that?"

**THE PANDORICA_ _ _|**

The Spinning Record flung OmegaShoutmon out the moment the attack finished, landing him squarely in the glowing scratch running across the Record's surface...where he immediately shrunk down back into his human form.

As this branch of Xros Heart recovered from their temporary blinding from the bright flash of light, they all realized one important fact:

The attack had done nothing but clear they sky of static- leaving that starry expanse behind.

"It didn't work!" DeltAntylamon yelped with Lopmon's voice. "Why didn't it work!?"

DarknessBaguramon got unsteadily to his feet as the record continued to spin on its own momentum. "Heh...That's because you opened the gate for me...Your attack was nothing but a signal flare for the void to open and allow us to see everything at once from the Digital World and earth as well." he chuckled. "All of time. All of space." and that chuckle started to morph into pure evil laughter. "And I have you all to thank for it!"

"There's got to be something more...!" ZekeGureimon grit his teeth...

And the whole record jumped as it started to spin off of the top of the needle it rested upon.

"What the-!?" Kiriha glanced around in surprise as the record continued to remain balanced.

"I didn't do it!" ZekeGureimon protested immediately as the record began to ascend into the sky.

And that distraction was all DarknessBaguramon needed.

**"BONE TWIN SPEAR!"**

He threw his right arm out towards DeltAntylamon and _fired_ a burst of green lightning...

_**KZAP!**_

The Evolved DigiXros Broke up immediately, sending both components away from each other in opposite directions- It happened so fast that Kiriha didn't even realize that Lopmon was flying right towards him until it was too late and...

_smack!_

They both went tumbling over the edge of the Record.

"KIRIHA!" ZekeGureimon dove after them immediately...

And that was exactly what DarkKnightmon wanted.

"So the fabled Shoutmon lie defeated before me." He chuckled as he walked calmly over the spinning record surface towards where Akari had landed. "The boy exhausted from a failed attack, and the girl weakened from taking a surprise assault."

Akari grit her teeth as she tried to force herself up to her feet. "Damn you...!"

"Oh it should come of no surprise to you..." DarkKnightmon smirked at her through Baguramon's face. "After all, there was no other way that this could end, with the future King and Queen of this world dead, they will have no-one to turn to for leadership besides me."

"Future...?" Akari scoffed. "Please. As if you'd know anything about the future."

"Oh but I do." he put his fingers together on his right hand, almost turning it into a spear of sorts. "Too bad you're never going to learn about anything I've learned."

He threw his arm forward...

_**shick!**_

Blood flew through the air...

* * *

**EYE CATCH!**

The camera zoomed onto the right side of a disk, showing Shoutmon in his Digimon form, then panned over to the left side, showing him in his Human form.

The camera pulled out and the disk flipped over, revealing an red cut out of OmegaShoutmon holding a sword and a shield, with the Greek letter "OMEGA" behind him.

**EYE CATCH!**

* * *

"..." DarknessBaguramon scowled at the body that was now impaled on his arm. "You weren't who I was targeting yet. But I suppose you will have to do for my first kill."

"S...Shou..." Akari stared up at the "Mon who would one day become king," her best friend, her lover, her soul mate... _**"SHOUTO!"**_

Kiriha and ZekeGureimon had returned that very second to watch in horror as the Shoutmon mouthed a set of words at the girl behind him...and then fell apart into data almost instantly afterwards. Through the golden burst of data remained two objects... falling downwards on a single trajectory...

The Omega Necklace landed squarely around Akari's neck as the Red Xros Loader fell into her lap with a _**clak.**_

**"YOU **_**BASTARD!"**_

DarknessBaguramon turned his head just in time to get a face full of frozen ice blasts, courtesy of Lopmon, who was flying towards him at a speed that shouldn't have been possible for her size.

He stumbled backwards as Lopmon flew up into his face and whisked into a miniature tornado, powered up immensely by Typheus' own powers.

_**THWAM!**_

Then his foot got caught in the scratch on the record...

And DarkKnightmon suddenly found his mind back in time, in the place of that poor GrapLeomon whom Lopmon had hit with a very powerful hammer- Somehow, the force of that impact transferred into reality, and the body of Baguramon went flying up into the air and into the distance, falling downwards towards his own castle- much to Lopmon's confusion.

"Meh." She shrugged, assuming that the Scratch Energies actually did something against corrupted souls when they touched it.

"AKARI!" Kiriha ran over to the girl. "Akari! Are you okay?"

"Shouto..." She whispered, orange eyes staring blankly ahead of her.

"C'mon..." He growled as he looked at the blood lying allover the ground from DarknessBaguramon's attack. "Damn it!" he turned his attention back to the frozen girl before him. "Akari! What did Shoutmon say just before he died?"

"Kicking and screaming." She whispered, barely even recognizing the question. "I'll drag them back kicking and screaming..."

And then it hit Kiriha what Shoutmon had just done...

And a grin began to break out on his face.

_**'What are you doing!?' **_Typheus asked, shocked. _**'He just died! That's completely wrong!'**_

"Not for long..." Kiriha replied. "He's coming back, Akari!" He put his hands on her face and brought her up to look her in the eyes. "He's coming back, Akari! He's just got to get everyone else together! You'll see!"

She sniffed, eyes watering up. "He's dead...Why are you smiling for?"

Kiriha brought her into the biggest hug he had ever given to anyone in his entire life. "He's dragging them all back to us, Kicking and screaming if he has to!" he started to laugh a little. "Shoutmon, you...!" he broke the hug and pushed her back slightly so he could grasp the golden amulet that had landed squarely around her neck. "Just look at it!" he brought it up in front of her eyes. "He's coming back, Akari! He wouldn't have left this for you if he wasn't!" The amulet even seemed to glow as he said it. "And he's bringing them all back with him!"

_*cue Umbral Ultimatum*_

The camera then panned up dramatically towards the Code Crown Chamber, and began zooming in towards it, zipping in through the doors, and then into the chamber inside.

All of Taiki's group had been knocked to the ground by the blast of energy from the Triple attack, and were partially paralyzed there on the spot, forcing them to watch helplessly as Kotone forced herself up off the ground and over towards the Code Crown as it pulsed and sparked, already starting to overload from the energy fed through it just minutes before. "Sorry...everyone..." she said as she reached out for the crystalline diamond... "But we have to do this."

_[00:17]_

They touched it, and Cetus commanded the Code Crown. **"Release your energies at once!"**

All of the negative energy inside the Code Crown Flared up and began to rise above it like a multi-headed snake staring down at its dinner.

"You heard us!" Kotone insisted. "Come right here! Into us!"

The energy hissed curiously, much like a snake...

_[00:30]_

_'C'mon...C'mon already...'_

The energy lurched forward, diving straight in through her eyes.

"KOTONE!" Nene cried out in horror as her sister began to let loose a pained scream.

_[00:38]_

But they weren't the only ones watching: Gravimon's data essence stared at all of that negative energy flowing straight into the Girl who Saw the Light, and now saw nothing but void...

He had to do something to stop this- wanted to- but couldn't. He was just data floating in the room, unable to pull himself back together- yet.

_[00:48]_

But she stopped screaming. No, she was mastering that negative energy and _taming _it. Even as that negative energy ripped through her data and tried to scatter it to the far corners of the universe, she grit her teeth into a smile.

_"You don't get it do you?"_ she asked of the energy, which hissed in torment. _"Pure Water doesn't conduct electricity- It _**grounds**_ it! So _**What**_ makes you think you could go and explode on the Denizen of Water, Hm?"_

She threw her hands out to her side as she soaked all of that energy in with laughter.

_"Well? IS that all you've got?"_

All of that Negative energy escaped from the Code Crown and circled around her body, unable to enter her, but at the same time unable to resist the draw.

_"Well then."_ she began to float, and turned towards the doors. _"Let's go for a ride, shall we?"_

_[01:13]_

The Doors burst open as she shot through them like a bullet encased in a sphere of dark energy. She began to ascend, trying to gain as much height as she possibly could before she let all of that negative force out.

She kept ascending higher and higher as the Negative Energy tried to force itself out of the girl- and failed.

And then... _"RAHHH!"_

She let it explode outwards in all directions like lightning, using Cetus' water powers to filter all of that energy and purify it into something harmless.

It was beautiful, like a blue star radiating purple lightning in all directions like an aura, all those viewing it saw it, and beheld it with awe and astonishment. Even Akari was pulled out of her brief depression at the sight, staring up at it and seeing the one thing that it represented in this Pandora's box of hellish things.

_[01:43]_

From the ruins of his stolen Castle, DarkKnightmon stared upwards through Baguramon's eyes at the sight of his own hand crafted weapon undoing all the hard work he had done over the last six months. All of the work towards corrupting the code crown... all of the work tricking his brother... all of his efforts in making Kotone who she was always meant to be...!

His breathing slowed as he tried to keep his anger in check. His borrowed heart quickened...

And all that he could hear was the nagging thought that came from the body and soul that he was possessing, echoing his own words from twice before that day.

_"Such Sweet Irony."_

And so the camera shot back up into the sky...

_[02:08]_

The light show ended, and Kotone found herself exhausted... And so she fell from the heavens... "...nap time..."

"Kotone!" Nene and Sparrowmon cried out as they finally got the motivation to snap out of their induced palatalization jumping out of the Code Crown Chamber, and diving towards the falling girl.

Taiki groaned as he forced himself up. "Damn it. This is going to hurt, isn't it?"

And with that he broke into a run and jumped out after them, leaving a confused Trompeaurmon behind alone with the Code Crown and the slowly regenerating Gravimon.

"Guys...?" She blinked at the left open doors.

_[02:18]_

For several precious seconds, they all fell towards a single goal: Catch Kotone.

Sparrowmon repeated her Board Jump trick from back in Heaven Zone, shifting from human to Digimon form to gain more distance than she could otherwise.

Taiki's wings were being forced to his limit as he pushed to catch up to them.

And Nene just fell, arms outstretched as she fell down towards her Sister without any aid at all...

And despite it all, somehow she was going faster.

Everyone below watched the sight, Yuu with his fingers crossed for both of his sister's safety...

...Kiriha and Akari both wishing that nobody else would die...

...DarkKnightmon wishing with all his might that they all would hit the ground and paint it red...

_[02:38]_

Trompeaurmon was staring out the door with her attention held so firmly on the situation at hand that she failed to noticed Gravimon fully reforming behind her, a grin already brimming beneath his hidden eyes.

* * *

Elsewhere, high up in the void, the ship _Good Friday_ soared vertically through the impossible space, trying to reach Earth as fast as was impossibly possible, and use it as a sling shot to fire back around towards the Pandorica, hoping that the now static free storms would warp them back in time to just the right moment.

_[02:59]_

And so this critical moment was held in suspense- Four falling, many dead, an Empire ascending, and heroes racing against the clock- all off it occurring as many watched helplessly from as many possible vantage points as the multi-verse allowed.

For a single moment...Everything faded to white as time seemed to stop.

**TO BE CONCLUDED.**

* * *

**A.N.: Heh...heh...heh...**


	51. XROS HEART! Saviors of the Dying Flare!

**A.N.: AS a note before I begin proofreading this chapter, the word count is 9,626. ;) This is just after *UPLOADING* Holy quab in a hat I've written up a monster haven't I? EDIT: After spell checking, count is now 9,861. Yeesh. I think this is the longest chapter in this story yet!**

* * *

_*cue Title theme*_

**"XROS HEART! Saviors of the Dying Flare!"**

* * *

The Empire's forces stormed out of the loading docks and began to sweep the area that Team "Mess Shit Up" should have been standing in...

The Troopmon found nothing.

And so they branched out into the surrounding hills, hoping to find them all hiding in the barren expanse before them.

* * *

A Devidramon squadron flapped up to the still rising Record...

Excluding the blood splatter and the apparent traces of battle, nothing appeared to have ever been on the Record at all.

But nobody had seen the golden giant ZekeGureimon leave- let alone anyone else.

* * *

Sealsdramon elites searched the rubble where Kotone should have landed, going by the trajectory, and found nothing that would have indicated that a body would have hit it, nor any signs that anyone had caught her and then subsequently landed.

After all, they had to have hit. Everyone had seen Taiki's group fall from the Code Crown following that light show.

"Call off the search." The lead Sealsdramon said into his radio. "Xros Heart has escaped."

* * *

DarknessBaguramon surveyed the remains of his castle as he addressed the amassed troops behind him. "Xros Heart has dealt us a major blow, but we still remain, united." he said with a low voice. "But we shall ascend towards their precious Earth, and take it as our new base of operations!"

The Troops all cheered- Troopmon, Tankmon, Bulbmon, Bullmon, Gorillamon, Sealsdramon, Missimon- all of them cheering at an order they all doubted on some tiny degree.

**THE CODE CROWN_ _ _|**

Trompeaurmon hit the crystalline construct, fracturing it's already spider-webbed surface even more. "GAH!"

"You shouldn't have sided with them!" Gravimon sneered at her as he held her up against the Code Crown by the collar of her shirt. "You've betrayed the empire, girl, if you truly are who you claim to be!"

"I'm the one who's been betrayed." She spat at him. "DarkKnightmon killed my dad and took his place!" she glared at him. "So what if I've sided with Xros Heart in the mean time? You know what they say..." she smirked just the tiniest bit. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"RAARH!" Gravimon flung her across the room, where she impacted against a wall, and fell to the floor, unconscious. "It's not possible." he said instantly.

**THE **_**GOOD FRIDAY**_**_ _ _|**

Zenjirou stared up at the Earth as the ship flew straight towards it. "We're coming, everyone..." he whispered silently...

They were traveling upwards through the still cleared static storm, whose portal like properties were still functioning despite the static being cleared. The Earth and the Digital World were almost equally opposite them now...

"How's the time looking?" Wizardmon was asking of DarkVolumon, who was currently piloting the ship.

"Wisemon's chronometer says we've not traveled a single second, even though my memories indicate we've been traveling for ten minutes now." The robot replied. "I hate time travel."

Zenjirou sighed. "Ten minutes huh?"

"INCOMING!" Mervamon cried out from the crow's nest. "Six Imperial Whamon Transports off starboard bow!"

The Betamon, Geckomon, and Biyomon at the cannons swiveled their cannons around to target the Whamon transports.

"I don't got a lock!" A Biyomon protested.

"I do!" the Geckomon to her right exclaimed as he lit the fuse on his cannon.

**KTHWAM!**

The cannon ball vanished the moment it got a foot away from the barrel.

"It's gone!" The Betamon to the Biyomon's left gasped.

"It'll be back!" The Geckomon grinned. "You just gotta wait for it to go where it needs to!"

"He's right!" Marcus shouted as he went to the center of the deck. "Don't rely on your eye sight! Just go with what feels right to do in that exact moment, and trust that's what needed to be done!"

"So...?" An Otammamon raised a flipper to ask his question. "We roll with the punches?"

Marcus gave a thumbs up. "That's exactly it! We roll with the Punches!"

"Roll with the Punches!" Became a quick sort of motto among the ship's crew as they immediately began going about tasks that would seem inconsequential even in the long run.

Several Betamon dragged out a few mattresses from the ship's crew quarters and flung them out randomly onto the deck. The Cannon Crew began firing cannon balls randomly, watching with glee as each of those spheres vanished the moment they left the cannon mouths. Even DarkVolumon got in on the act, spinning the ship's navigation wheel around so that they were turning directly _towards_ the incoming Whamon transports, who seemed unaware of their presence as of yet.

"Hey!" A Biyomon ordered. "Get me all of the turkey and ham you can find! We're going to load them into the cannons next! And bring all of the cutlery too!"

"Someone bring me ten buckets, three pumpkin seed packs, and a watering can, stat!" Spadamon called out into the ether, having no actual plan to use with those items.

"Cue that funky music, DJ!" Lunamon shouted towards a random planet in the distance, having no clue why she did that other than to do it.

As Olegmon sauntered out onto the deck, he stared on with bemusement as his crew went about doing things that wouldn't have been doing other wise.

"CHEESE! **CHEESE FOR **_**EVERYONE!"**_ A happy-go-lucky Agumon threw the ship's supply of cheese over the railing.

"What the hell is going on here?" Olegmon grinned at Zenjirou as he stepped over to the boy. "I want in!"

"You've got me." Zenjirou shrugged. "They're rolling with the punches, I guess."

And then Kotone and Nene fell from seemingly nowhere, landing firmly on one of the random mattresses that had been strewn about, much to one of the Betamon's surprise.

"Woah! It's raining girls!" he exclaimed.

Taiki and Sparrowmon landed on another mattress a moment later.

"And Generals!" Lunamon cheered as she ran towards them. "EVERYONE! They're Coming back!"

"Keep it up!" Olegmon ordered his happy crew. "Keep doing whatever it is you've been doing!"

"Um..." Sparrowmon blinked as Kiriha, Lopmon, and Akari landed on another mattress nearby. "What just happened?"

"You've got me." Taiki looked around in confusion. "How'd we get into space?"

_"SPAAAAAAAAAACEEEEE!"_

The Space Core from before shot over head like a shooting star, being carried along on it's momentum back from when Marcus had thrown him into a portal a whole Intermission ago.

"Hey, buddy!" Marcus waved at the core.

**"It's simple, really."** Hephaestus lamented. **"We've all died and this is what Hell looks like, isn't it?"**

* * *

"Why are we in a meat cabinet?" Yuu asked of a Geckomon who was fetching the meet that one Biyomon requested.

"You've got me on that one." The Geckmon shrugged. "We're just rolling with the punches now!" and so he scampered off with an arm full of ham.

"This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Revolomon whistled lowly. "How'd we get back on the _Friday?_"

"At least we're back on familiar turf!" Starmon grinned.

"Yeah!" The redpickmon agreed. "And at least there aren't any pesky pumpkins being stolen from my garden!"

ProblemChessmon just patted him on he head. "And no birds to do said stealing either!"

_"I heard that!"_ A Biyomon shouted from another room, causing him to gulp.

* * *

Lila was giving everyone a hug as they came up on deck. "It's so good to see you guys again!" she was near crying. "I know it's only been a few days but those have been the longest days ever!"

"It's good to be back." Kiriha replied. "But things are a bit rough right now. We're down by a few major players, and Baguramon..." He frowned, looking over at Akari. "...is planning to take over the Earth."

"Good thing we're getting closer to it then." Beelzebmon said with a smirk. "Even though we're not flying at it at all right now, we're getting closer now than we were before."

"Why are you guys flying out here anyways?" Taiki had to ask. "I'm not complaining, but what changed your side of the plans?"

"The transportalizer died." Spadamon said offhandedly. "Either it lost power or got destroyed on the other side." {Simultaneously, Kiriha and Cabarat the PawnChessmon paled, both of them remembering their own actions (The Power generator shut down and the subsequent tower obliteration by giant record) that could have caused that.} "We couldn't follow through when they caught up to us."

"We've hit a lot of road blocks so far." Zenjirou picked up. "So Lila just said that maybe we should fly straight up and use the void to ride back to where we needed to go!"

"And here you are!" Lila squealed as she gave a hug to Lopmon. "Was that the best idea or what?"

"It certainly saved us a lot of trouble on escaping from that place." Nene began. "But We're still missing Gureimon and Shout-" She squeaked as a burst of cold air blew down her back. A moment later, she sent an equally cold stare at Kiriha, who was whistling innocently.

**"Gureimon can take care of himself." **Typheus replied. **"Shoutmon's got his own plan in place too, apparently."**

Taiki shot a glance over at Akari, who was sitting over in the corner staring at the necklace around her neck. "It wouldn't have something to do with that necklace would it?" he asked.

"Shoutmon...Ah..." Kiriha looked off to the side. "Well, we used the triple attack on Baguramon..." he shrugged. "Didn't do what we expected it to."

"We know." Sally grumbled as she crossed her arms. "Big ol' blast of light that cleared the skies and froze us stiff for a few minutes."

"So that's what that was!" Zenjirou snapped his fingers. "Now that makes sense!"

"Anyways, Shoutmon got..." Kiriha seemed to be avoiding some specific phrasing. "He went to go drag everyone who's died back from the land of the dead, kicking and screaming if he has to."

**"And how did he go about doing that?"** Echidna narrowed her eyes.

**"He went and got himself killed."** Typheus said before Kiriha could reply.

**"He did WHAT!?"** Hephaestus shouted.

"Oi oi!" Kiriha waved them all down. "Keep it down, would you?"

**"It's the truth!"** Typheus countered. **"Threw himself right in front of Baguramon and got himself-"** Kiriha put his hands over his own mouth, much to the Denizen's surprise. **"MRPH!"**

Zenjirou raised an eyebrow. "Are you alright there?"

Kiriha pulled his hands away, though shaking the one to get some saliva off. "Yes, I'm just fine." he scowled. "Typheus, did you _**HAVE **_to lick my hand?"

_**"Hey. **_**It's my hand too, you know!"** The Denizen replied. **"I can lick whatever part of my-"** Back the hand went over the mouth.

"O...kay." Beelzebmon turned to Taiki, ignoring Kiriha and Typheus' squabbling much like everyone else was now trying to. "So what's the plan?"

"Well..." Taiki glanced over at Akari. "I don't know how much energy Kotone pulled out of the Code Crown, but if it was enough, then I'm sticking to the idea we had before...Though the hard part is going to be getting _**back **_to the Code Crown now that we've gotten out of it."

"So we're back to square one then?" Marcus asked.

"Not exactly." Taiki looked over at Nene. "How far does Echidna's teleporting range go?"

**EARTH_ _ _|**

The sky, filled with static, suddenly began to glow a bright golden color... All those who were in the active-time zones stared up at the changed sky in wonder...and fear. (Everyone else around the world were either asleep or were night owls who didn't even look outside when they were awake that late at night.)

Governments began to assemble their soldiers, preparing for the worst...

And then the Golden changed static cleared away- revealing an astonishing night sky.

For a whole day, Children all over the affected areas stared up in awe at their new, apparently permanent night sky, while astronomers stared up at it with gobsmacked looks of confusion. Some fear-mongers were claiming that it was the end of the world, while news stations all over tried to calm the public with the news that that the world was _not_ in fact ending.

* * *

And then came the Whales.

The Bagura Army's Imperial Whamon transports descended from above over Japan- Needless to say, the whole planet was waking up to the fact that Shit had just gotten _heavily_ real.

The Armies of the world prepared for the worst, staring up at the approaching forces with fear.

And then DarkKnightmon, through Baguramon, spoke to them all with a single television and radio broadcast- a broadcast that translated to every language at once without fail.

_"People of Earth."_ he addressed them. _"I am Baguramon, leader of the Bagura Empire, the current leader of the Digital World."_ (Instantly, Twitter exploded with the news: _"Digimon are real.")_ _"My Empire has conquered my own world to bring it into unity, only to face strife and turmoil along the way thanks in part to a rebel task force led by humans and renegade the Digimon partnered with them seeking to claim the world as their own."_

The World grew alarmed, each country looking to the other with the question "Did you know about this?"

_"My forces have put a pause on these rebels, this so called _**'Xros Heart',** _and their actions for the time being. I myself have slain their leader, yet still they exist elsewhere, preparing for a counter strike. So now, in retaliation, and perhaps as a trump card, I turn to your world, the source of these pesky children who dared to meddle in things they should never have meddled with."_

Now the world began to unite against this 'empire' in emotion. It didn't matter what had happened to bring this on their doorsteps, the fact that children were at stake was enough to make them all realize that this man- this Baguramon- was truly evil.

_"Surrender, Earth, or forever face the consequences."_ he ended the transmission with four words: _"You have one hour."_

* * *

**EYE CATCH?**

_**LOL NOPE.**_

* * *

Bagura's main forces emptied out over Japan through sheer coincidence- centered almost exactly over the lake that Tactimon had been fought over not a day before.

The IceDevimon froze the water solid, and their forces marched out of the Whamon and into the streets. Troopmon marched with their guns held high, causing most citizens to cower inside their buildings and cars. Massive Rhinomon stomped through the remains of the broken bridge itself, and Mamothmon blocked off the ports and other such places.

"Is this really the right thing to be doing?" A Troopmon asked of a Sealsdramon. "Attacking a whole world just because of the actions of a few kids?"

"I don't know man!" The Sealsdramon replied. "I just don't know! Baguramon's just gone off the deep end after DarkKnightmon betrayed us like that!"

"That's just it!" the Troopmon exclaimed. "This was never part of the plan! So how the hell did he have this strategy figured out after just a few hours?"

A school girl hidden nearby recorded the exchange with her camera-phone and uploaded it to the internet.

Even despite the invasion from another world, the internet still moved on at a blinding speed as people everywhere discussed the implications of this recording. Governments heard of the news and began discussing the possibility that this "Empire" was not representative of the whole Digital World.

* * *

In their house, Taiki's mother and father simply watched all of this unfold with unease.

"So they finally remember the Digital World." Miyako mused aloud.

"Do you think Taiki and the others got there too late?" Daiko asked.

"No..." She shook her head, "if anything, they got to where they needed to be right on time."

* * *

ZekeGureimon found himself floating in the air one moment, and submerged in water under a block of ice the next. "GRMPH!" He quickly held what little breath he had and focused his Rail gun attack on the ice just above him.

The poor Troopmon marching across the ice found himself suddenly flung into the air as bullets caused the ice to shatter, and then explode upwards as ZekeGureimon pushed himself to the surface.

* * *

The News Media caught wind immediately: Helicopters and cellphones all turned to the skies as ZekeGureimon began blasting his way through whatever resistance in the Bagura forces he encountered.

Twitter tags exploded: _"It's a Greymon!"_

* * *

**"RAIL GATLING!"** he fired down upon the Bagura forces in the city as precisely as he could to minimize damage and to conserve ammo. "Damn it! Come on guys, Where the hell are you!?"

Troopmon exploded from the single fire shots, while the rest fought back with no regards for the environment around them.

As a Tankmon rolled up to target the golden Gureimon, he just snarled and summoned a properly sized Record underneath said Tankmon.

The Tank's shot didn't even go off as he was jerked up into the air right into the path of a cannon ball that appeared out of thin air.

"Didn't mean to do that." ZekeGureimon mused. "But I like it!"

Elsewhere, similar incidents were occurring. Cannon balls were just falling out of the sky, appearing from nowhere! They smashed through the control rooms of several of the Whamon transports, causing them to be unable to land properly.

* * *

As all of this was occurring, DarknessBaguramon seated himself on the head of the Rhinomon, now sitting squarely at the edge of the harbor. "So Xros Heart sill interferes. Oh well. It doesn't matter." He checked the time on the counter before him. "Twenty minutes." Twenty minutes until the Code Crown would be in place, although he still had to wait another ten after that before the Earth Surrendered.

_*Cue LEGEND XROS WARS (instrumental)*_

At that moment, there was the sound of a fog horn.

DarknessBaguramon scowled as he turned his head to the side...

There was a boat, sailing towards them on the skies itself.

Does it even need saying what flag it was carrying?

* * *

Taiki nodded to Ballistamon and DarkVolumon, who nodded in turn and began broadcasting the television signals being put out by the six Monitamon gathered around the field- one of which had his face turned directly towards Taiki.

"Attention, Bagura Empire!" He began. "This is Xros Heart! We have you surrounded!"

* * *

They had borrowed a hologram projector from Bright Land as well, so the Boat was broadcasting Taiki's transmission in a visible form to the Disposed emperor as well as being sent to the entire world.

DarknessBaguramon scowled. "Surrounded? What kind of a fool do they take me for?"

Suddenly, one of the Whamon Transports was cut in half by a burst of light and a cry of **"ALL DELETE!"**

As the Whamon exploded, a white form with gold and blue arms shot out from the debris. "Xros Heart and the Oblivion Knight's banish you from this world, Bagura!" Omegamon declared as he leveled his sword at the Imperial forces on the ground.

The aquatic forces in the water suddenly were thrown out of it, through the ice, and high into the air by a massive cyclone of water. The MarineDevimon and Octomon soon died a second later as DarkDramon speared them through and through with his attack.

"Take that you fish-breathed fools!" he yelled in delight.

The rest of the ice in the harbor was pushed back as Leviamon's massive head reared out of the water. "Your puns could use some work, Darkdramon."

"Eh-Sorry!" The dragon replied.

* * *

DarknessBaguramon just stared as his other Whamon turned to flee from the forces that had just appeared out of nowhere. "Wh...What!?"

* * *

**"GATE OF DESTINY!"**

And then a glowing circle of light formed in front of one of the Whamon, and pulled the massive beast into it's portal event-horizon with little trouble.

"It appears that nobody was expecting our return on this day." HolyAngemon smirked to himself.

Another Whamon exploded violently as twin swords of flame cut through the metallic structure and organic flesh with ease- revealing the impressive form of ShineGreymon: Burst Mode in the smoking data.

"Man, It's been a while since I beat up some bad guys." He cracked his neck to the right, and then to the left. "I've gone stiff from all that flying."

* * *

Down in the streets, ZekeGureimon watched in amusement as an Impmon and the Patamon Trio reeked havoc on some Goburimon that were trying to harass some younger children. "About time you guys got here!" he grinned.

"Hey! We're just fashionably late is all!" Hangyomon replied with a laugh while he stabbed at a Fugamon.

* * *

**"TERRA DESTROYER!"**

And now BlackWarGreymon was in on the action, tossing a massive sphere of crimson energy straight down a Whamon's open mouth.

The transport exploded immediately as a normal WarGreymon tunneled up through it with his **"BRAVE TORNADO!"** attack.

"Hahah!" the Agumon-Trio Xros cheered. "We've still got it!"

"Keep this up and we might even get them on the run!" BlackWarGreymon giggled. "But for now!" She narrowed her eyes at another Whamon transport. "Why don't we give the old twin attack thing a try?"

They stood shoulder to shoulder, and threw their arms up as they summoned their sphere attacks.

**"DOUBLE!"** BlackWarGreymon roared.

**"TROUBLE!"** WarGreymon called out.

**"GAIA FORCE!"** and they threw the massive- even more so than usual- sphere down at that Whamon.

Another Explosion.

* * *

_"Basically."_ Taiki smirked as he concluded: _"__Run."_

DarkKnightmon's eyes stared out of Baguramon's as he lost his control for a single moment.

The Bone arm shocked him with a lot of electricity as it tried to pull itself off. "STOP THAT!" he grabbed at his arm, and tried to hold it on. "You are _MINE!_"

In his mind, Baguramon cackled at his brother, unable to do much else than that at this moment.

* * *

Musyamon and KinGRavemon dashed through the streets, accompanied by their partners, Zenjirou and Lopmon.

"Since when did Cutemon have a Digivolved form?" Zenjirou asked of the bunny girl.

"Since we fought the ocean in Gold Land." She replied.

"Wait." He did a double take. "You fought an ocean!?"

**"DROP KICK!"**

A Sealsdramon flew through the air- crash landing on another Sealdramon as Musyamon closed in with his sword.

_**SLICE**_

* * *

MarineAngemon swarmed the streets, seeking out any Empire forces that may have been hiding behind hostages and luring them out with their love spell attacks.

As the Empire mooks wandered out of hiding, leaving their hostages behind, Hangyomon threw his spear alongside Reena's Trident and ProblemChessmon's Gatling Gun Imagination Key.

The Troopmon and Sealsdramon died instantly, smiles on their faces and hearts in their eyes.

One kid who had been held captive by a Troopmon would later comment on Twitter: _"These Pokemon ripoffs even had _Attract_ down pat! Did you see the hearts on their masks?"_

* * *

_*end track*_

The World went ablaze with the news that Xros Heart had appeared in full- and were taking on the Bagura Empire before they even completed their invasion.

Xros Heart's United Army appeared throughout the entire city that the Empire had unluckily chosen to be his new home base and pushed them back through the streets and alleyways and hills and rivers and back to the harbor they had landed in.

It took several minutes, but by the time it was all said and done, they had the Bagura Army surrounded...

And hey, there was the Code Crown, finally in perfect balance between the Digital World and Earth.

Nothing could make a better start to an epic final battle than this folks.

* * *

_*Cue Cascade (Beta)*_

[00:00]

Dondokomon counted the drums off of the deck of the boat as Riska fired up her guitar.

Typehus and Kiriha soared into the air, and launched a series of tornadoes down upon the Bagura forces as they tried to retaliate against the entire Xros Heart United Army.

From his side, Nene and Echidna threw in needle like strands of energy down through the air, twining together with the tornadoes and causing the Bagura Forces to face upheaval like nothing they had seen before.

Nearby, The Oblivion Knights did their work, flinging attacks left and right to keep the Empire's goons from escaping the path laid before them. The Empire's forces just couldn't retaliate at all. Examon in particular fired off energy bolts from his lance to keep the enemy forces from retreating.

Yuu and Corone finally got into the action with a leap off of ShineGreymon's back leading into multiple back flips that ended with a Breath Impact that sent even a Mammothmon flying.

[00:36]

On the boat, Akari's eyes narrowed at DarknessBaguramon in the distance, sitting oh so comfortably on his Rhinomon seat. Wait. No. He was standing up now.

[00:44]

The Camera zoomed into her left eye as she narrowed them both, and then through the orange tinted reflection, getting closer and closer to the Emperor-Possessing Knight with every second.

[00:52]

The camera flipped around to a normal perspective, and dropped the orange coloring.

[00:56]

DarknessBaguramon's neck flinched to his left as green electricity sparked across his body.

[01:00]

He forced that electricity down into his bone arm and kneeled down as he collected it all at his fingertips...

[01:08]

And then he flung his arm up into the air, launching a burst of green lightning straight up at the Code Crown as he roared the name of the attack:

**"GREEN RADIATION!"**

The Lightning shot up into the Code Crown, and then out in all Directions, but mostly pointed straight upwards into the Seven Lands of the Digital World, which then continued to pump that lightning out into all OTHER directions, causing a continual cascade of Green Lightning that flung out through the entire Void Space, reaching out to every instance and every time of every planet and every dimension and then some- Blasting through stars, puncturing asteroids, devastating whole solar systems...

The energy continued to grow and grow and grow finding its way to every point in time and space in all of history and all of the universe, using the rift as it's path to reach those points. And as it reached a crescendo, it began to crash back down onto itself, inviting untold destruction onto everything-

[01:32]

And all of this was reflected in the lenses of Taiki's goggles as he seated himself into the Pickmon sling shot, which was tied up to the Justice DoruluCannon.

"Akari!" he called out. "Get over here!" he motioned for her to come over.

"Why?" She asked with a melancholic tone, but strolled over anyways.

"We're going to go get the Code Crown back." Taiki said with a kind smile as he summoned his jet engine wings, making sure that they would cap precisely on the muzzles of the Dorulu Cannon. "I need you there with me! So Come on!"

With a little reluctance, she walked around, and climbed into his arms. "Alright. Let's go."

"Perfect!" Taiki grinned...

[01:47]

And before she could protest, Revolomon fired the cannon, sending Taiki and Akari flinging high up into the air at speeds well beyond what Taiki was capable of handling normally.

They flew.

High up over the battle field, they flew.

Akari's eyes widened as she saw the whole extent of the battle field- Everyone was working so hard to keep the Empire from progressing from their one little point- To the point that at this point they weren't even shooting to kill anymore, only to distract and dismay.

Her eyes locked with Sparrowmon's, who gave her a thumbs up...

And Akari couldn't help but return it.

[02:12]

And then they vanished in a burst of lavender and white sparkling energy- having been teleported away to the Code Crown itself by Echidna.

[02:20]

Sparrowmon narrowed her eyes, and then turned her attention to DarknessBaguramon in the distance- Or rather, the Rhinomon he stood upon.

* * *

Meanwhile, Taiki and Akari reappeared in space just outside of the presently being electrocuted Code Crown Chamber- and they were flying straight at the doors without any way of stopping.

They flung through the doors, Taiki dismissing his wings immediately so he could fit through- leading to him hurtling straight into the Code Crown itself.

Impact- the Code Crown Cracked, discharging electricity directly into Taiki for a single second before it resumed its course into space, Akari flew to the side, landing somewhere next to Trompeaurmon.

As this happened, both of their Xros Loaders fell loose and landed on the floor between them.

[02:32]

And then Gravimon struck, leaping straight towards Taiki with gravity enhanced fingers primed for crushing.

Hephaestus' reactions saved Taiki from certain doom as he brought up his sword to block.

"YOU!" Gravimon snarled. "How did you get back in here!"

**"Bad Luck?" **Hephaestus shot back.

"Not good enough!" Gravimon snarled as he began to push in closer.

[02:48]

**"WING EDGE 'N' CRASH BOOM!"**

Sparrowmon transformed into beams of energy and shot for the Rhinomon, slicing and dicing through the Armored beast with relative ease.

[02:52]

Taiki reached back with his one hand and shoved it into one of the many fractures inside the Code Crown's surface...

And Gravimon's eyes widened in horror as a massive surge of electricity pumped through both of their bodies.

[03:00]

And as The Rhinomon shattered into data, dropping DarknessBaguramon down to the ground and canceling his electricity attack, Riska took over the whole song with her guitar solo.

**"HOWS THAT FEEL, HUH BUD!?"** Hephaestus roared at Gravimon through the massive discharge of electricity. He changed the sword into a baseball bat and hit Gravimon out of the park- sending him flying out the very doors that Taiki and Akari had flown in through and sending him tumbling out into space.

Down below, Sparrowmon continued her rampage on DarknessBaguramon, slicing and dashing through him, thoroughly giving the trouncing she for so long wished to give to her former employer more than he deserved.

Typheus and Echidna redirected their Tornado and Life blasts at Baguramon...Or Rather DarkKnightmon...

As the tyrant to be was lifted heavily into the air, Yuu and Corone threw one precisely targeted Demon hunter at the combined triple attack, making it a quadruple.

There was an explosion as all of DarkKnightmon's "Baguramon" disguise was thoroughly destroyed, leaving the Bastard Knight to fall down into the middle of his 'borrowed' forces as all of the fighting came to an immediate halt.

[03:56]

And as the song wound to an end, everyone turned their attention to the Code Crown Chamber above them, still pumping out the green miles attack, although it was stalling out and no longer expanding through the sky.

* * *

_*cue Flare (Cascade)*_

"Ow." Taiki coughed as his body finished absorbing all of the Scratch Energy from both Beat Mesas.

"Taiki!" Akari called out from where she was looking over Trompeaurmon. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." He coughed again as he tried to pull his hand out of the Code Crown... "Ah...No..." he frowned. "I think I'm stuck."

**"Yeah, no duh we're stuck."** Hephaestus growled. **"We're still being electrocuted by whatever DarkKnightmon's been pumping into this thing. You're just ignoring it 'cause all of that 'Resetting'****energy is stuck inside of us."**

"Ah..." Taiki coughed again. "Well that would explain why I'm coughing so much."

**"Yeah. All of that energy is killing off every living cell in our body and replacing it with a brand new one."** Hephaestus rolled his eyes. **"We're just going through it slowly because we're still attached to the Code Crown and because OF that, we're still being killed and revived in the exact same moment."**

"That sounds bad." Akari frowned at them. "Please tell me you're not really dying?"

"I feel fine." Taiki flashed a pained smile at her. "Just peachy. Be even better if I could get my hand out."

She scowled at him. "Why did you even do that?"

**"Yeah!"** Hephaestus demanded of his host. **"Why did you even DO that!"**

"Seemed like the right thing to do at the time." Taiki shrugged, painful as it was with one hand stuck in a giant crystalline piece of programming. "Rolling with the punches and all that."

**"Well gee, thanks to that, we're stuck in here now!"** Hephaestus grumbled. **"Oh well, might as well do what we came here to do..."** and with that he began focusing on reversing the flow of energy through the Code Crown.

"Well..." Taiki said after a moment. "Think we can use the Code Crown to bring everyone back?"

"Maybe." she frowned even more. "It looks a little broken right now though."

"Eh, a little glue and it'll be good as new again." he started to laugh, which turned into a cough again.

"Stop this, Taiki." Akari stood up and walked over. "You and Shoutmon just don't know when to stop with these things!"

[00:40]

"I think it's a bit late for that now." Taiki sobered up a bit. "What with me being stuck and all."

"And who's fault is that again?" She reminded him.

"Both worlds are in a sorry state right now. I had to try something." he reminded her. "DarkKnightmon's trying to take over the whole universe right now!"

"Why doesn't he ever quit?" she huffed.

"No clue." He chuckled. "But hey, you look at it this way, we're starting over with a clean slate once this is all over."

"Huh?" she blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Well, We're still playing the chess game, in a way." Taiki explained. "Tsuwamon was DarkKnightmon's King, which he took himself, ending the game- forfit! But the problem is, we were playing real-life chess, not a board game. So in a sense he regisurped his own King."

"What?" She sighed. "I don't play chess, Taiki."

"I tricked him into thinking there were two standards of play." he continued. "We've been playing Skaian standard the whole time." The look she sent him was absolutely scathing. "Alright alright, it's...Like this. He took his own king, making another piece, Baguramon, king, and expanding the board to a wider field of play- the whole world."

"I still don't get it." she growled. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"I swapped my King and Queen, Akari." He grinned at her. "Kiriha for Lopmon, _**YOU**_ for Shoutmon."

"Wait..." She frowned as the pieces started to click together. "What?"

"Shoutmon was the queen on the board- You're the *King* for this game." Taiki repeated. "DarkKnightmon thinks the game is over- DOUBLY so! But the thing is, we just **WON** the game, Akari. Look at where we are!"

She did such- They were inside the Code Crown Chamber. And if what Taiki was saying was true...

"Wait." She looked at him in shock. "You planned this?"

"Nah, not really." he shook his head. "It's just a funny little coincidence when you think about it. But come on! You've got to appreciate the irony of it all!"

"I...guess so?"

"So yeah!" he grinned. "We won! He lost! Now we reset the board and bring back every piece that was taken by the other side."

"Even Shoutmon?" She asked.

"Shoutmon." he answered. "Him and every piece down to every last pawn."

"But How?" She demanded of him.

"The Code Crown, obviously." Taiki nodded over his shoulder at the device he was stuck in.

"But it's broken!" Akari protested. "And it's being used to funnel energy everywhere and every when!"

"But that's the beauty of it all." Taiki replied. "The rift is using DarkKnightmon just as much as he's using it!"

"...And you've lost me again."

"The Storms are everywhere at once. Every moment of history in every dimension." he continued to explain. "But how did it get there? Through an object that was **already **everywhere! DarkKnightmon's attack!"

"But he's using the time storms to fire the attack in the first place!"

**"Paradox!"** Hephaestus shouted suddenly. **"This thing is a paradox machine- powered by the code crown! I can't reverse the flow of energy without creating a massive tear in space time and the energy required to mend such a thing is-"**

Taiki cut him off with laughter.

**"What's just so funny?"** Hephaestus lamented.

"Shoutmon, Gureimon, and Akari all used their combined attacks to _**create **_a massive burst of useless energy." Taiki replied. "And what did that final form attack look like again?"

"A Giant record that I scratched." Akari replied.

"Exactly!" Taiki was grinning like an idiot. "And what device of Hephaestus' was made to reset history?"

"..." she blinked.

**"Oh you are **_**kidding**_** me."** Hephaestus groaned. **"This is ridiculous! The Beat Mesa somehow was applied into the three Evolved forms of three random Digimon?"**

"Retroactively through the storms." Taiki grinned. "We're about to plant the powers themselves into Akari's and Gureimon's past selves via that amulet around her neck, I think."

"Wait..." Akari did a double take. "You think Shoutmon realized this was going to happen?"

"That amulet is a paradox in of itself." Taiki mused. "The only way it can work is if Hephaestus creates it in the future to work in _exactly_ the same ways it's worked in the past. And I'm betting that we _also _left a clue for ourselves in it. Probably it unlocked instructions in Shoutmon's mind after we formed Time Seven!"

"So if Shoutmon knew that something was going to happen then why didn't he tell us?" Akari frowned.

"Fixed point of time." Taiki shrugged. "Shoutmon probably didn't even know why he was doing the things he was until he actually did them. But if he said something it would have messed up time and then the paradox wouldn't even worGAK!" He choked on his words as the room went dark.

[02:00]

"Taiki?"

**"Get back!"** Hephaestus ordered. **"Everything started reversing on it's own all of a sudden! It's funneling right into us!"**

Akari took several steps away from Taiki and the Code Crown as it pulsed with energy and began to dissolve away...actually _merging _with Taiki! "Taiki... What's going on?"

The boy looked at his hands as his skin began to glow with a bright golden color, data peeling away from his whole body en mass and yet his whole form not even changing. "I don't know..." he looked over at the Xros Loaders lying on the ground. "Take cover." he ordered.

[02:11]

The Loaders were radiating energy of their own in time with the nonexistent music. At the same time, Taiki's eyes began to flash with numbers and letters zipping past.

"Taiki...!" Akari took a lot of steps backwards, back over to Trompeaurmon. "Don't die! Sally'll kill me if you do!"

He only chuckled in reply as he leaned back and spread his arms out wide.

There was a pulse, and then Data began to _flow_ from his hands and face in an explosion of golden light as the whole room began to shake.

[02:22]

Neigh, it was the whole chamber quaking and pulsing as the green electricity it was putting out began to be drawn back in- not because it wanted to, no, but because it was being _**pulled**_ by time requiring it to do such.

As the energy reversed, it's color changed- green to red.

Below on earth, everyone stared up as the Code Crown Chamber flared in alternating green and red energy- always interspersed with random white bursts.

On every Xros Loader, every TV screen- one single code rushed past in a blur:

**W3 4R3 XR05 H34RT**

**3N6R4V3 1T 0N Y0UR HE4RT5**

[02:30]

The Digital World's Seven Lands jolted and then began to be pulled inwards towards the Flaring Code Crown Chamber.

Likewise, the earth was jostled out of it's orbit in time and space, and was pulled in closer.

In all of time, and all of space- the Red Miles broad-casted that one signal through the rift before they were pulled into the gravitational pull of the first ever Lord of Time to be born inside the void itself.

The Code Crown Chamber collapsed into a bright red outlined version of a Black hole.

The Digital World was pulled in- Earth and it's moon were pulled in- Even the stray record launched from the triple attack from before was pulled in.

And then the Digital World was united whole- Circling around the inside of that flashing, burning singularity at a parallel orbit to Earth. So fast did they orbit that there were blurred trails behind them, almost making it appear as if the Yin Yang Symbol had been made out of two planets alone, or perhaps even the classic shape 69.

And so the two worlds were united whole- the purposes they were always meant to fulfill finally realized- their destiny shown to all.

* * *

The Earth Awoke with a Mighty tremor.

_*cue Savior of the Dreaming Dead*_

Kiriha's eyes opened to a sight he was very confused to see... Deckerdramon- standing right before him- who looked equally bemused.

"Ah, Kiriha?" Deckerdramon blinked. "Wasn't I just absorbed into that Anubimon?"

Before he could reply- ZekeGureimon let loose a cheer of delight and joy.

"KIRIHA!" He cried out- Inside the Digi-Xros, he was hugging his restored- and very confused- friend. "MailBirdramon's awake! He's Back!"

"Um...I seem to have missed a few things." MailBirdramon asked of his Xros Partner. "What's going on?"

"KROKET!" Kiriha glanced over to his side- where before there were six PawnChessmon, there were now Eight once more- Kroket and Ruefieo had been restored to life- both of whom were being hugged tightly by their fellow pawns...

"Don't you ever do somefin' like that ever again!" Reena was hugging Kroket the hardest. "You silly guppy! I ain't ever forgettin' your name again!"

"Okay...?" The confused pawn blinked, unsure as to what was happening.

Meanwhile with the band on the boat...

Riska blinked her eyes and looked around in awe. "Woah..." She could see- properly now. Her broken eye had been mended whole! "It's so... beautiful...!"

Nearby, Knightmon stood up as he looked over his body. "I've been healed...!"

"Incredible." Wisemon stared up at the sky as snow fell without a cloud to cast it.

All around them, there were revived Digimon who seemed to have no clue what the hell had just happened to them- Even random Bagura Digimon who had been killed during the whole war!

"HEY!" A revived Ravemon cried out as he spotted DarkKnightmon. "There's the bastard who sent me out to die a pointless death!"

"Uhhh...!" DarkKnightmon took several steps away. Everyone was glaring at him now, although their attention really should have been on the burning red light in the sky. "hello?" he waved apologetically.

"Not happening." A revived Zamielmon cracked his knuckles at the 'Mon who once left him for dead.

[00:55]

MEANWHILE, inside the remains of the Code Crown Chamber, Trompeaurmon had woken up all too suddenly to a burning inferno of a dissolving wasteland. "What the-"

"TAIKI!" Akari cried out to the source of that fire- a single boy standing in the middle of the inferno seemingly unharmed. His clothing was made up of a crimson red fire- a long coat, spiked boots, and a very fancy pair of goggles- all of it flame.

He turned around, and a pair of calm grey eyes met Akari's golden ones. He smirked faintly, and then _warped_ the necklace from off of her neck as well as the two Xros Loaders from off of the ground to a single point in front of him.

[01:11]

Each hand grabbed a Xros Loader and he flung them out to the sides, suspending the Omega Necklace in a band of energy between the two Loaders as they begun to spin beneath his _open_ palms.

A Single sphere of light formed around the amulet as data flowed out of the Xros Loaders and straight into the Amulet.

The boy was using the Loaders as keypads for _hacking_ open the amulet!

Data waves roared up and down as the the Amulet responded in kind, opening up the data stored within it and activating a single program that sounded much like Shoutmon's voice yelling out Akari's name, though faint as that sound was.

[01:26]

The Amulet exploded- and from the smoke emerged legs, clad in shoes of red coloring and pants of black- emerged arms, with one hand holding a familiar microphone staff- and emerged the rest of the body- clad in a black hoodie shirt with an emblem embroidered on the chest- The Golden Omega Shape surrounded by white curving spikes that seemed to make one instantly think of "Space."

[01:39]

The camera panned up past the yellow scarf wrapped around his neck to reveal the boy's face, complete with glowing blue eyes, and then panned back and away as the Guardian behind him manipulated the Xros Loaders and then_ warped_ all of them out of the burning fortress.

* * *

From above, that red light shot down like a shooting star, grabbing everyone's attention as a single voice cried out as the star came to a halt just above a particular hill.

[01:57]

_"HELLO EVERYONE!"_

The Falling Star shattered, revealing Shoutmon, floating on the air itself, with Taiki, Akari and Trompeaurmon standing on the hill itself below him.

_"So You lot are all fighting over the Code Crown, Right?"_ Shoutmon spoke into his microphone stand. _"Well, bad news everyone- It's _gone! _Poof! Audios! Taiki back there absorbed the whole thing cause he did the stupid thing and _punched _it!"_ he couldn't help but chuckle as Marcus let out a "YEAH!" in response to that. _"So since nobody's really supposed to _do_ that, both our worlds got pulled into their own unique little reality now. How's that for a Resurrection ceremony, eh?"_ he pointed at Kiriha. _"I told you'd I'd be dragging them all back, didn't I? I warned you I was going to do it!"_

"That you did!" Kiriha grinned across the field to the dragon-boy.

[02:27]

"IMPOSSIBLE!" DarkKnightmon roared at him from across the field. "I Stabbed you in the chest! _**YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!"**_

_"So _now_ the question of the hour is: What're you all going to do about it, huh, Dorky?"_ Shoutmon inquired of the knight. _"Now I reckon that's a question you _ALL_ are asking, Am I right? I mean..What even happened here? Didn't DarkKnightmon get killed by Baguramon or something? He shouldn't be just _standing here_ like that."_ Shoutmon paused for a second. _"Oh! Wait! Now I get it! It was the other way around! Dorky there killed Baguramon instead and used his face! Wow. Speaking of faces, yours looks a little red there, Dorky, you okay there?"_

"RAAARRHHH!" DarkKnightmon roared in frustration.

Shoutmon chuckled. _"Yeah, I thought you'd say that."_ he turned his attention fully to the Bagura Army below him. _"So what do you say? Is it time to turn on that traitorous son of a bitch and show him what's been coming to him, or are you just going to sit on the sidelines and watch the fireworks go off?"_

All of the Bagura Army unanimously aimed their weapons at DarkKnightmon.

"It's his fault we're even in this mess to begin with!" A Sealsdramon roared. "Xros Heart would've left us alone if _**he**_ hadn't gone and separated the whole world into those Lands!"

"YEAH!" A Troopmon chimed in. "That bastard promised me three weeks vacation if I signed up for this gig and what did I get? _**NOTHING!"**_

_**"HE KILLED MY DAD!"**_ Trompeaurmon cried out, setting off the whole Bagura Army, everyone began chiming in with their own reasons for turning on the Bastard Knight.

[02:59]

Taiki took to the air, floating without wings, summoning every last Xros Loader on the field to his location. As the Loaders began circling around him, they each transformed into brilliant spheres of light representative of their own colors.

* * *

Across the Digital World, beams of white light shown down upon every village, every town, every last individual live that had been ruined by the Bagura Empire, and all of those that had been aided by Xros Heart in the past.

Together, they ascended.

* * *

[03:14]

Shoutmon flew high into the air, encased in a beam of white energy. "ALRIGHT EVERYONE!" he roared without the microphone. _**"INFINITE XROS!"**_

And then Every digimon- Every human- Ever sentient life on both worlds- hell, even the Human and Digital Worlds themselves- Shot towards him and fused with him- the one Digimon Strong enough to hold the weight of two entire planets worth of life on his very soul.

DarkKnightmon suddenly found himself floating freely in space as the ground beneath his feet vanished in a burst of white light. "Oh Crap." Didn't even begin to describe the thoughts running through his head as several distinct symbols formed on the brilliant white sphere before him.

[03:29]

Omega.

[03:30]

Lambda.

[03:31]

Zero.

[03:32]

Shades.

[03:33]

Delta.

[03:34]

Sigma.

[03:35]

Zeta.

[03:36]

The Victory King Time Seven logo shot up to where the head would be as Two sphere shapes began to separate from the main body- forming wings as the rest of the shape narrowed out into something vaguely humanoid.

There was something more...a very familiar flag was waving over this "Infinite Xros's" head.. Xros Heart! DarkKnightmon suddenly realized that he was out numbered the moment his feet touched down on the very record they had launched earlier that day- wait. He realized much to his horror. That had been a whole day ago already thanks to the travel time it took to get from the Digital World to Earth.

And then the white energy exploded outwards from the Digi-Xros as two worlds united against the one bastard.

_*Cue WE ARE XROS HEART! (Ver X7)*_

_**"WE ARE XROS HEART!"**_

Time and space sung aloud as DarkKnightmon got an eyeful of the Digi-Xros before him.

It had Ballistamon's torso- Dorulumon's upper legs with the lower condensed down into the left leg so that ZekeGureimon could form the right lower leg- On the shoulders were massive pieces of armor that were designed to remind one of both OmegaShoutmon and DeltAntylamon- On the Left arm was a Sparrowmon shield- in the Right Hand alone was A Massive version of Shoutmon's Microphone stand- and the wings... The wings were simply bands of white energy tied out to each of the two worlds that floated at the ends.

_**"INFINITELY BURNING SOULS! XROS HEART: TIMES EIGHT!"**_ The Digi-Xros roared with the harmony of every voice imaginable- working together for a common goal- the power of such a thing _wrote_ the words themselves into the blank space behind him.

_**kono michi wa itsumo gekitou no BURNING ROAD**_

The record stretched out to a seemingly infinite distance- or was it he who had shrunk?- and DarkKnightmon just stared out hopelessly at the inevitable doom before him. "And to think all I ever wanted originally was to rule just the two worlds."

_**kake nuketekita sa kimi no yume no tame ni**_

**"INFINITE!"** Xros Eight flew backwards, stretching the wings back while the planets remained in place...almost like a...

A slingshot.

_**kasaneta kizuna ga kirifuda sa**_

"Was that too much to ask for?" he mused aloud. "...I suppose my folly was trying to reach out to the universe and beyond."

_**saigo no chikara wo mi-se-ro!**_

**"STAR!"**The Wings snapped, flinging Xros Eight flying towards him with a massive amount of speed- faster than light? No. But perhaps *at* the speed of light itself.

_**ima subete ga GREAT XROS toke au**_

_"Of all the things you choose to muse upon in your final moments."_ he heard his brother's voice lament as Xros Eight slammed into him with the burning Microphone. _"And it's this?"_

_**ore ni kure minna no kagayaku SOUL wo**_

_**"IGNITION!"**_

The Planets detached from Xros Eight and began to orbit DarkKnightmon instead as his very essence- his very soul was ignited for all eternity in the void- exploding for a single second for every second that time could ever want.

_**ima moe tatsu GREAT HEART asu no kiba**_

He got his wish after all.

_**Ah mirai ni mukatte**_

He became a sun to rule over the two worlds for all eternity.

_**WE ARE XROS HEART!**_

* * *

When the Digi-Xros broke apart, Everyone found themselves back where they had been standing the moment before the Xros had begun.

Both planets and their inhabitants took several moments to think over what the hell had just happened.

And they cheered.

* * *

"SHOUTMON!" _**slap**_

"OW!" Shoutmon reeled back a bit. "That hurt Akari!"

"It was supposed to." She pouted at him. "Don't you _EVER_ scare me like that again, do you hear me!?"

"Alright alright!" He relented. "I promise! I won't needlessly sacrifice myself ever again!"

"Good!" and with that, Akari looped her arm around his and began dragging Shoutmon over towards Taiki's house. "Taiki! We're borrowing the guest room again for the night!"

"Ah, sure." he waved, a grin on his face as they went off. "Have a good night!" It was only Five in the afternoon.

"We will!" Akari called back, leading Shoutmon to chuckle:

"Work work work!"

"WHOO!" A lean boy with black hair and square looking goggles hopped over to him next. "Taiki! That was awesome back there!" His voice sounded like a much squeakier version of Gureimon's, leading Taiki to assume that it was him in his human form, potentially to dodge all of the fan girls that he was now sure to have after the solo-fight he had to pull off until they all had arrived. "I mean! WOOSHHA! Two Whole Planets! Plenty of awesome!"

A girl with long black hair laughed as she put her arm around the boy's shoulder. "I gotta hand it to ya, Taiki. You've fixed my eye, you've fixed two worlds, and you've made John here more happy than I've seen him in...well! Ever!" Ah, and there was Riska, you could tell just by her voice alone.

"I'm glad to be of service." Taiki bowed to them a bit, a smile still on his face. "Just don't expect a Xros Like that ever again. I don't think the universe could handle it a second time."

"C'mon!" Gureimon/John grinned at the girl next to him. "Let's go check out Tokyo tower! I've never been there before!"

"Alright!" And off they went.

Taiki chuckled as he turned towards the one girl he wanted to see the most at the moment. "Hello Miss Sparrow." he said with a goofy grin on his face. "How are you on this fine afternoon?"

"Just fine, Taiki." She smiled at him. "How about you?"

"Oh, I'm fine." He lied through his teeth. "Never been better."

"Really now?" She saw right through it, and raised an eyebrow to call his bluff.

"Well, I _could_ use the company of a beautiful soul for the time being." he smiled. "I believe we had a date to go on?"

"Why yes, yes we did!" she smiled at him, then held out her arm. "Shall we?"

"We shall!" And so he linked his arm with hers. "So where shall we go to first?"

"First?" She laughed and leaned against him as they walked into the city. "Maybe somewhere a little less, broken?"

"Probably." he nodded as they walked past everyone else. "By the way, did you see where Nene, Yuu, and Kotone went? I wanted to talk to them about something, but I couldn't find them."

"Dragged Kiriha over to meet their parents." Sally replied. "And to reunite with their own family, I think." She paused. "You could tell me about it?"

He thought it over for a moment... then reached for her one hand and dragged it over to one spot on his chest...then over to another spot.

She blinked.

He grinned.

She looked up to him as she sputtered out one word. "What."

"What indeed." He grinned even wider.

"What." She repeated, louder this time.

"Hehe..." He picked up the pace, and she immediately went to follow.

"WHAT!" She yelled at him. "Taiki Kudo, you stop right this moment and explain or else I'll keep repeating 'What' until the universe if so full of Whovian references You'll never see the light of day _**AGAIN!"**_

He just laughed. "I don't doubt you will!"

_**"WHAT!"**_

**END: ACT 2: ACT 2.**

**START: INTERMISSION 2.**

_NEXT TIME!_

"The Next arc is Digimon Xros Wars: The Young Hunters that Leap through Time!"

"But first! Don't we have some more important plot points to cover first?"

"Yeah! Like what's with the earth being _able _to be Digi-Xrossed! Isn't that an impossibility or something!?"

"And what about our parents? How did they even fight a Milleniumnmon without Digimon!"

"All that and more Coming up in the future!"

"Next time!"

**"Intermission 2A: Past Heroes! Present Danger!"**

"We've got to turn our back's on this world!"

"Wait, WHAT!?"

"Sally...I think they've had enough of that for one day."

"Alright, alright..."

* * *

**A.N.: I realize now that the moment I had two whole *PLANETS* merge into the Digi-Xros that reality would not be restored as I had planned. Instead, the adventure would continue on into this starry expanse of which I've given only a fleeting glimpse. I can only speculate where this story will go from this point, but such conjecture is futile. For now, I close, remembering that perhaps the ending has not yet been written.**


	52. INTERMISSION 2A

_*Cue Title Theme*_

**INTERMISSION 2-A! PAST HEROES! PRESENT DANGER!**

* * *

Deep within the void zone known as Paradox Space lay a ruined Game session, a voided Incipisphere that once held a successful SGRUB session, run by twelve six-sweep-old Trolls.

Of course, they were long gone by now and these facts were irrelevant and all that remained or mattered of this doomed session was the demon that had evicted them and the Genesis Frog that the players had bred.

The demon raised his right hand, covered in cherry red blood and donned with a Queen's ring- Four times prototyped as compared to the Troll's Twelve- and initiated the ring's standard attack:

**[RED MILES]**

Powered by the first guardian powers imbued to the Demon by the fourth prototyping, the red miles grew to a size well beyond their normal stature...

And then the demon launched his attack against the Universe frog.

**UNIVERSE B_ _ _| ITERATION #78_ _ _| EARTH_ _ _| **

Our point of view now shifts to a house in the suburbs of Japan, specifically the bedroom of a young girl, no older than seventeen.

This girl, with long blue hair mixed with purple highlights, stands before her door, staring with her green eyes at nothing in particular through her round glasses.

What will her name be?

**]Dualhair Quabyes**

**BZZT.**

The Girl is un-amused by your choice of name, as indicated by the scowl on her face. Try something more Japanese, if you'd please?

**]Miyako Sakamoto**

**DING!**

The Girl accepts the name as her own with a smile- for it now will be, and always has been, her very own name.

Now then...

What will she do?

**]Miyako: do something adorable.**

The girl has no problem doing such, lass-scampering over to her computer without a care in the world. Why, by the way she's scampering, you could say that the whole universe could die on this day and she could care less than an inanimate beetle carving.

But wait, our view changes yet again, to a bedroom in a similar house just two blocks down the road from Miyako's house. Now who is this dashing, seventeen year old cool kid standing ever so nonchalantly by his wardrobe as he combs his dark brown hair to perfection?

**]Insufferable pr-**

_**SLASH**_

The boy could care even less for your naming shenanigans than Miyako. He shatters your attempted naming by placing the darkened lenses of his cool-kid sunglasses over his red eyes.

Please try again.

**]Daiko Kudo**

**DING!**

Yes, this is Daiko Kudo, and, as you may or may not already know, he is certifiably COOL.

Really. He got a license from his cooking instructor, he is legally allowed to use liquid nitrogen in STRIFE BATTLES.

Not that he'd ever need it. He's just that cool.

**]Daiko: Do Something cool.**

He'd love to, really, but you've got better things to do, namely...

Being this lovely, brown eyed, seventeen year old, dark haired gal, standing ever so prettily outside of her house, having just snagged a picture of the Tokyo Tower in the distance behind her with- would you believe- a blimp sailing over head.

Now what will her name be?

**]Hikari Yagami**

**BZZT.**

'We will not be having any of your silly shout-outs here.' The girl's narrowed eyes warn you. 'Try again.'

**]Akari Hinomoto**

**BZZZZZT! BZZT **_**BZZZZZZT**_

Sorry, but that name is already paradoxically in use- However, the girl strives to remember the last name for some unknown reason.

One more try: Don't screw it up.

**]Caroline Kagamine**

You barely enter her name in before our point of view shifts to a house on the other side of the world, in the Americas, where a Boy sits hunched over his computer, hurrying with all of his might to finish his programming in the dark.

What is his name?

**]Tyson Sparrow**

Now what is he doing so late at night?

Believe it or not: Saving what he can from a doomed world.

But, we can't be this guy all day long, back over to Japan, so we can be this blond haired blue eyed certifiably intriguing lancer-lone-wolf-character leaning back against the refrigerator while kissing his girlfriend. What's his name?

**]Daimon Aouma**

Yup, that's the guy currently too busy to deal with anything beyond pleasing his gal. Now before we go on, let's look at her. A lovely lass with golden hair, flowing down to her waist, also with her own stunning blue eyes. Truly a match made in heaven.

Who is this gal standing right next to Mr. Aouma?

**]Angie Codenes**

Let's leave them alone now, shall we?

Quickly now! No time to waste! Half-way across town, we join a girl, sitting in her own personal library, with long brown hair, tied up into an odd helicopter design, but done so in such a way that her blue eyes were obscured.

What's her name?

**]Bookworm Helicopter**

**BZZZT.**

She doesn't dignify this childish behavior with even a blink.

**]Kuroyuki Suzumiya**

**DING!**

Miss Suzumiya appreciates your kind and considerate naming.

Finally, one last camera transition (I Swear this is the last!) to the local mall, where a boy stands in front of a wide selection of computers- one that will hopefully serve him for the rest of his long, uneventful life.

What will this boy's name be?

**]Piro Amano**

Good job! You named all the characters! Achievement Unlocked!

But with this done, let's finally get this story on the road, shall we?

**]Be Miyako again.**

You are now Miyako Sakamoto, as previously mentioned you are SEVENTEEN YEARS OLD and you have a variety of interests, many of which are QUICKLY BECOMING IRRELEVANT due to your upcoming COLLEGE CHOICES. Like many of your other friends, your life as you know it is quickly being torn down by the obligations of a world well on its way to self destruction.

Not that you know this, anyways.

You are currently chatting with your best friends over your group's chat room via some instant messenger program or other, not that old classic PESTERCHUM however, as the developers of the program shut down their servers OVER THE SUMMER for reasons no-one could understand.

It makes you sad to see your old haunts being torn down to be replaced by new things. Over the last few years, your town has "RENOVATED" it's restaurants and other such places to make them "Better." You think it's a load of crap. Memories should be cherished! Not torn down and ignored for all of time from then on.

* * *

Miyako sighed as she typed up her response. "It's just a shame that we have to move on to these other places now that we're out of high school."

"Agreed." Daiko sent a message back after a moment of typing. "I'd love to just stop and smell the roses, but nope. Can't even do it ironically anymore."

"Speaking of ironically smelling the roses." Caroline messaged back- although the sentence was riddled with typos due to her phone's keypad being severely broken. "Does anyone know what's going on with Tyson? He's been on DND all week."

"Something about setting up a special SBURB game server before we all go off to do our own things." Miyako messaged. "That's all that he'd tell me."

"SBURB?" Daiko messaged back, using an emoticon that showed he was barely believing that. "Wow, that's a blast from the bast. Didn't they cancel that thing back when it was in Alpha testing in '04?"

"They did a beta test of the game in 07, remember?" Caroline reminded him. "That's where we all met! On the _Land of Wind and Shalestones,_second level dungeon- we all got stuck because the room was broken and didn't let single player runs go through like it should have!"

"Damn girl, how do you remember these things?" Daiko used his "incredulous" emoticon again. "I barely remember any of that stuff after all those cooking classes I took."

"Memories are precious things." Miyako messaged to them. "I still remember my player ID: T34M-H34R7."

"And why wouldn't you?" Caroline used a grinning smile emote. "You're the heart of our team alright!"

"Sure sure, rub it in." Daiki rolled his eyes- so much easier to do with emoticons than in real life.

Caroline stuck her tongue out. "Yeah yeah Mr. Knight of Mind!"

"So SBURB huh?" he asked. "Seriously, that'd be a perfect send off for all of us. Did Tyson say exactly what the server would be? Would we need to import our old saves?"

"Didn't say a thing." Miyako repeated. "Just that it was a SBURB server..."

"It's a mod, actually." Tyson messaged them suddenly. "And I've-

**DIGITAL - EARTH_ _ _| JAPAN_ _ _| UNKNOWN UNIVERSE CLUSTER_ _ _| THREE MONTHS AFTER "CASCADE" INCIDENT_ _ _|**

"Wait. Wait. Wait." Sally stopped the story her dad, Tyson Sparow, and three of the other parents (who had been a part of this) were telling. "You're saying you ended your world by modding a video game?"

"Not exactly." The genius looked to the side. "More like...Opened the portal to escaping from an already inevitable doom _**by **_modding a video game."

"Makes sense to me." Taiki shrugged.

"Please, do continue." Nene said as she took a sip of her hot chocolate. "What was this modification exactly?"

"Well..." Her mother, Kuroyuki, took over the story from here.

**UNIVERSE B_ _ _| ITERATION #78_ _ _| EARTH_ _ _| **

"So you guys remember that Anime we watched as kids?" Tyson was saying to the whole group over the instant messenger, now that they were all online at once. "The one about the monsters on the island?"

"Summer Wars?" Kuroyuki messaged. "Yes, I remember it."

"How could any of us forget it?" Piro asked with a chuckling emote. "That show made up the other half of our friendship at the time."

"Well, anyways." Tyson continued. "I figured if I had to really mod the game just to get a server connection running, I might as well make something fun out of it." He sent the entire chat two files- One labeled "SCRABServer," The other "SCRABClient." "So I modded the whole game to run with themes from the anime: Four Sovereign gods ruling over an entire land filled with creatures being plagued by an evil monster."

"Why are there two files?" Angie asked. "Server and Client?"

"We're going to do the connections peer to peer, in a chain, since we're running without a centralized server. It'll be Server Code to Client Code, then the Client becomes a Server with their copy of the file and connects to another Client." Tyson explained.

"Retro." Daimon remarked. "That's just like how SBURB was handled in the 04 alpha."

"The code was there, so I just used it." Tyson shrugged. "It should work to keep us all centralized, I think."

* * *

_*cue Another Jungle*_

Miyako pressed the install button on the Server program, giving a rather impressive looking view of a rotating, and constantly changing Spirograph. She smiled at the scene.

"Now that's the SBURB I remember!"

* * *

Daiko did the same, except for the Client program. "Nice install tune remix." he typed into the chat.

* * *

Angie laughed. "This is hilarious!"

* * *

They were all installing the game as simultaneously as their computers could physically handle, turning the keys to to a door that would soon let them escape the world...Although none of them knew that at the moment...

Except for Tyson.

He glanced over to the hacked feed from a NASA satellite on his computer, having already installed the game on his end, and scowled as bright red tendrils wove their way through the sky.

"C'mon already..." He scowled at the image.

* * *

"Done!" Caroline cheered as her install finished.

* * *

The modified game title flashed on every monitor for several seconds before depositing them all to nearly identical splash screens for starting the game.

**DIGICA SCRAB**

* * *

"'Welcome to SCRAB, please press enter to establish connection with server player.' Retro indeed!" Daiko smirked slightly as he hit the enter key, just as the splash screen for Client asked him to.

* * *

Immediately, a view of Daiko's room replaced the "Please wait for Client" Message on Miyako's screen.

"Woah!" she leaned back from the screen. "What the hell!"

* * *

As each of his friends made similar connections, Tyson looked down at the new screen on his computer- that of Caroline's room. "Welcome to the fun house." was all he typed into the chat in reply to their startled messages.

"Time to turn our backs on this dying world once and for all." he said aloud.

* * *

In short succession, the Client players and their houses vanished from the Earth, just in time to avoid being blasted into pieces by spontaneously appearing strings of glowing _**Red Miles.**_

* * *

"Wait." This time Taiki stopped them. "Red Miles? As in the things I turned DarkKnightmon's _Green Radiation_ into?"

"Not exactly. I thought the same thing after seeing it, but..." Tyson shook his head. "I've reviewed the recordings people took of your version of the attack and compared them to the photos I have of the Red Miles that attacked our world. Yours were made of fire. The ones that we just barely escaped from were made out of blood."

"So someone else out there was using the same attack, only out of blood instead of fire?" Akari inquired.

"Looks that way." he nodded. "I think what happened was some external influence attacked our old universe directly from outside of it, but after considering the mythology of the original game, I'm not surprised that happened exactly as it did."

"I'm just glad he sent us the game when he did." Miyako said with a smile. "If we hadn't seen the explosion when we did, we wouldn't have started installing the rest of the programs soon enough."

* * *

The younger girl opened her eyes after the explosion of white light had transported her from Earth to some other world...

She was still in her house, but it was abnormally hot.

"Atsuiii!" Miyako reeled back from the machine she had just used to provide for the escape, and wandered over to her bedroom window. "How'd it get so hot already...?" She shoved the window open and stared out into the space beyond...

A seagull flew past her, making her jump back in surprise. "GAH!" ...After standing in a very awkward pose for a few moments, she returned to the window and stared out again. "The ocean?" She took off her glasses and rubbed at her eyes before putting them back on. "How did I get to the ocean?"

The camera pulled back to reveal the full gravity of her situation to us: Her house was lying on a sandy beach, with her window facing out into the ocean just beyond...

And then it kept pulling back, revealing a tropical jungle behind the house, and beyond that...

More ocean, meaning she was on an island- Oh, and another house at the other end of said island! Looks like the modified game decided to put some of them right next to each other-, and pulling back even further...

There was a distant continent, barely visible on the horizon, over which floated a massive storm cloud, twisting in it's tempo of evil song.

Finally, pulling back even more, we saw the whole planet itself, spinning contentedly on it's axis in a point of time and space that was remarkably painted with colored nebula and stars.

Then, the camera zoomed back into the girl's window, showing her still shocked expression. "What did I just get myself into?"

* * *

"What we got ourselves into was a whole year of exploring a foreign world, stopping evil Digimon where ever they roamed, and helping out as the destined heroes of that place." Miyako concluded. "There's a whole lot more to tell, but I think you'd all be tired of it by the time we got to answer all your questions." she smiled apologetically. "Besides, it's hard to tell the whole store when all of us aren't here any more."

"That's true." Kuroyuki nodded. "Daimon and Angie died a long time ago, and they did a lot of things together with their portion of the world that they never told us about, so their adventures have been lost to us ever since then."

"So now that we've got the Act One out of the way." Tyson clapped his hands as a grin formed on his face. "Time to randomly jump about the story as we answer your questions!"

Sally face palmed. "Dad...Please? Can't you just do something linearly for once?"

* * *

**"So What I want to know is..." Nene asked. "How did the full encounter with the Denizens play out? Echidna's locked her memories of that time to me, so I don't really know anything about it."**

**"It was just after we had realized that the Digital World wouldn't be saved by our own hands alone." Miyako told the girl. "So, at the urging of our Consorts, we went to see the Denizens."**

The eight teens- now entering full adulthood- marched up the steps of the massive temple, leading straight to the Denizen's Palace.

Behind Miyako, a Hawkmon cowered slightly. "The Denizens are mighty powerful! Some have come up here seeking wisdom and power and have never come back!"

"Exactly what we want for this guy." Daiko said as he pushed their escort, one of his "consorts," a Green Vmon with a nasty gash over one eye, forward. "Come on, traitor. You've got a lot of explaining to do to your gods."

"Ch." The Vmon scowled. "You all deserve it for takin' on Milleniumnmon like this. Going straight to the Denizen's in an attempt to overpower him? Cheatin', that's what it is."

**"See!" Sally protested. "This is what happens when we don't go linearly!"**

The group of teens reached the top of the stairs, and started to spread out into the plaza.

In the four corners of the temples were statues of human like beings- a man wielding a clockwork hammer, a woman holding massive wands that looked more like quills than needles, another man hefting a massive sword, and a woman slinging an aquatic themed rifle around.

"DENIZENS!" Caroline called out to the air. "We- the Heroes of Legend- come seeking your guidance and wisdom!"

"Look, we're going to be frank with you here." Daiko called out next. "Milleniumnmon's too strong for us to take on alone. Our weapons haven't done a thing to his latest batch of minions, and we're running out of time to stop his plan." he kicked at the green Vmon. "And this guy here's done his part to make sure that we can't fight these new monsters of Milleniumnmon's. He gave him the specs on all of our tech and he made his monsters immune to them."

_**"What is it that you seek?"**_ a loud voice rumbled through the air, emerging from the statue of the hammer man as it glowed a subtle green. _**"New weapons? A way to punish this traitor, perhaps?"**_

"We simply seek your guidance." Miyako said. "What should we do now that we can no longer fight the way we are used to?"

The statue of the woman with the rifle began to glow a subtle blue color. _**"Milleniumnmon has been a pain in our plans for much too long now. Even we cannot fight him on even terms."**_

_**"There may be a way, however."**_ the Statue of the swordsman began to glow red...And then that aura began to rise up into the air as it changed shape, becoming draconian in shape and design while retaining its humanoid stature. Shapes began to become distinct in the mist, Golden armor seemed to appear from the red, and a the wings seemed to be made out of metallic hexagons...

And when it solidified, the Draconian Denizen of Creation, Hephaestus, floated above them all.

"Please, Sister, friends, emerge so that we can talk with these heroes." he said as he crossed his arms.

The other three statues glowed, sending up beams of energy in their respective colors, Blue, Purple, and Green.

From the statue of the wand waving woman emerged what looked like a Quetzalmon, only with elegant bird like wings off of her back, her tail ended in twin spikes that matched the wands of her statue, and her color scheme was very heavily purple shifted.

The Denizen of Life- Mother of All Monsters- Echidna. "Brother, if this is about what I think it is..."

From the Statue of the hammer man emerged what resembled an Azoolongmon, only that he lacked the beard, chains, and fluffy cloud wings normally associated with the Sovereign. His tail split into two, ending in massive hammers, and the wings above him pulsed with green energy, much like the rest of his body. "Now now, My darling wife, I'm sure Hephaestus has something well worth saying." The Denizen of the Breeze- Typheus- replied with a caring smile. "Especially if it will deal with Milleniumnmon once and for all."

From the statue of the woman with the rifle emerged another humanoid figure, this one clad in massive, flowing blue robes that hid her physical body from view. "I'm siding with my brother on this one, _Sister-in-law."_ The Denizen of Knowledge/Light/Luck, Cetus, practically spat the title at her sworn rival. "Your brother has come up with many ideas that have proven to be quite profound and wise in the past. I see no reason why this should be any different"

The Hawkmon with Miyako was shivering behind her one leg. "All four Denizens..." he whispered softly, "...in the flesh!"

**"Okay." Echidna, in the present, started. "I believe I can carry on from this point?"  
**

**"Nah." Daiko replied. "Let Miyako do it."**

**"Oh you...! Putting me on the spot like this."**

"So let's hear it then." Echidna, of the past, began. "What's your plan brother?"

"It's simple." Hephaestus started. "We lend our powers to the heroes, and should we, with our shared strength, fail in defeating him, we reset history so that he was never born in the first place."

"NO." Echidna snarled. "That Beat Mesa of yours is too unstable! You shouldn't have made it in the first place! And besides," Echidna continued. "We are the four pillars on which this world rests. If we leave to fight, what should happen to it? What if we die?"

"I've thought of that." Hephaestus said. "I've created a Device that should keep this world stable in case we die, but defeat the monster. We simply need to activate it."

"What device is this?" Cetus inquired.

"I call it the Code Crown..." Hephaestus said.

* * *

**"Please!"** Echidna pleaded. **"Don't go any further! I'm begging of you!"**

"Um..." Miyako faltered for a moment.

**"Please! Don't go into the rest of it!"** Echidna was making a very big scene. **"Just summarize it if you must! But please don't say the rest word for word!"**

"Why's that, hm?" Kotone spoke up suddenly, switching just as easily to Cetus as they always had. **"Embarrassed about the fool you made of yourself arguing with me?"**

"Maybe we should move on to another question?" Shoutmon ventured. "You know, before this gets more awkward than it already is?"

As the two Sisters ignored this due to their Denizens arguing, much like in olden times, everyone else agreed with nods.

"So My question about this is," Akari began, "if your original game gave you powers, and our Digital World was simply a world found to match a modded version of the game...Then could other people be born with those powers even if they weren't part of the 'game' anymore?"

"I suppose it's possible." Tyson said as he tossed the thought around in his head a bit. "As players, we ended up gaining those powers through doing quests and learning them from Digimon on our Islands that had the same powers as we were supposed to have. They must have come from the Denizens themselves, I suppose, since the Denizens were similar to those selected from the Game's usual pool of elements." He looked at her in surprise. "Why do you ask?"

"I've had dreams." Akari answered. "All my life, I've had dreams about future events, sometimes those dreams would get shared with the people involved and then they'd be more accurate than they would be if it were just me dreaming. I've even heard stories of some other Digimon and humans who had various powers."

Kuroyuki and Miyako shared an uneasy glance.

"The Seer of Time we were told about?" Miyako asked.

"I think so." The other woman nodded in agreement.

* * *

**"It was about half a year into our game." Kuroyuki said. "Miyako and I were shopping for food at a local market to celebrate Piro's birthday, when we ran into someone..."**

"You Two!" A Clockmon yelled at them, and then started running towards them. "You're the heroes I've been looking for!"

"Damn it..." Miyako swore. "Can't we catch a break once in a while?"

"Sorry, we're busy with a quest right now." Kuroyuki began as the Clockmon stormed up to them, a desperate look on his face. "We can't help you right now-"

"No no!" He shook his head. "I don't need your help!"

This caught the two girls by surprise.

"Excuse me?" Miyako asked with a tilt of her head to the right.

"I need to tell you- wait, actually, I do need you to do something, but not today! Not for years to come!" He was yelling, despite being right next to them. "First you need to know something! There will be a Seer of Time born in several years time!" he proclaimed. "The Seer will guide a team to victory against any turmoil they may face!" he pointed to the sky. "Theirs is the drill that will pierce the heavens!"

"Uhhh..." Both girls were staring at the strange clock with confusion and perhaps a little uneasiness.

"Yes...?" Miyako took a step back. "And...what are we supposed to do about this Seer?"

"When you find the Seer, in the future" The Clockmon repeated. "You need to give the Seer a message! A very important message that will help guide the Seer's team to victory against an impossible demon!"

"Okay." Kuroyuki nodded. "We can do that. What's the message?"

* * *

"'Don't turn your back on the body'?" Akari repeated. "Is that some kind of prank?"

"That's what we thought at the time." Miyako said with a scowl. "So we ignored it at the time, though we did keep our eyes open for anyone who acted a tad insane like that Clockmon."

"We figured that, if he was telling the truth, he himself was a Seer of Time." Kuroyuki shrugged. "And that he saw something that would be just as odd as him." She frowned. "I guess we were wrong then?"

"Well, in any case." Shoutmon said as he crossed his arms. "It's as enigmatic as Sally's 'Don't press the green button' warning."

"Exactly." Sally shook her head. "Why future me would even say such a stupid thing, I don't know!"

"If there's one thing we learned from our game session," Daiko said. "It's that time travel is a pain in the ass."

"Still." Taiki said. "It's another piece of the puzzle regarding the time storms, I think." he narrowed his eyes a little. "My question next, if you don't mind?"

"Go right ahead." Miyako smiled.

* * *

**"How did you make this Earth?" he asked. "Specifically, the dimension that it used to reside in."**

The remains of Millenumnmon's data floated into the air, leaving behind his ruined fortress and the device he had been using to manufacture his monsters.

They cheered as the skies instantly began to clear away of the nonsense fog that had been clouding it.

**"It's simple really." Miyako said after a few seconds of thought. "We used the machine designed to destroy the Digital World for the exact opposite- Creating a new Earth."**

**"It took us another half-a-year to fully understand how the thing worked." Tyson explained. "Well, me, mostly, but we figured out that it worked on the memories and desires of it's users."**

"Alright." Tyson said as he took a step back to look at the reconfigured machine. "I think it'll work now."

"It looks like a frog!" Caroline giggled.

"I thought you'd like it." Tyson turned to smile at her.

**"So we gathered everyone together," Kuroyuki continued, "and we all put our hands on the machine's controls, instructed it with what we remembered of Earth, and how we wanted our new one to be."**

"That everyone?" Piro asked to the group once they finished up inputting their commands.

"Everyone but me." Tyson nodded, then walked towards the machine, and put his hands on the glowing screen, and then closed his eyes. "I want this new world..." he began. "...To breathe with new life."

That was it, simply enough..

The "eyes" of the machine's frog like head glowed, and then the sky began to cloud over as a new pocket dimension, just to the side of the Digital world, was born above them.

Data flowed upwards from the machine's 'mouth', and began to form a universe within that dimension- all of it centered around a single solar system- nine planets, one sun.

As the machine's humming picked up pace, the third planet from the sun formed exactly as they all remembered it, conflicting ideals and all.

* * *

"So that's it?" Taiki frowned. "You just told a machine to make a universe?"

"That's pretty much it." his mother nodded.

"Well!" Shoutmon laughed hollowly. "That explains how we were able to Digi-Xros Earth with the Digital World and everyone else! It was all compatible data to begin with..."

"You realize that because of how this world was made..." Taiki began, drawing everyone's attention towards him. "Everyone that was 'born' in history before the world itself was made is as real as an NPC from a video game?"

"Well, you could say the same about the Digit-" Tyson was cut off by Taiki slamming his fist into the table, sending minuscule sparks of red and white energy off of it from the impact.

_**"There's a difference between those things!" **_His voice echoed through the room despite it not being over a whisper.

"Taiki." Sally put her hand on his shoulder. "Keep calm..."

"What're you talking about, Taiki?" Nene frowned. "Everyone on earth is just as alive as they are in the Digital world."

**"I certainly would have noticed if there was something wrong with an entire planet's population the moment we all **_**Digi-Xrossed.**_**"** Echidna threw in as well.

"They may be alive." Taiki began. "But they're not _there."_

"He's right." Shoutmon spoke up. "It took me a while to figure it out myself, but once Taiki spelled it out to me, well..." He looked over to the boy and girl as he pulled out a re-made Omega Necklace from his pocket. "Taiki, maybe you should explain what happened?" this brought a lot of eyes down upon him. "You don't have to, but..."

"No." Taiki shook his head. "I can do this." And so he closed his eyes as he thought back to two months back...

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

Next time!

"hey Mikes!"

"Oi, don't call me that."

"Haha, oh man you should've seen the look on his face when we-!"

"Taiki? Are you okay?"

"Intermission 2B! The Present Danger of Future Knowledge."

* * *

**MEANWHILE_ _ _| IN THE VOID OF TIME AND SPACE_ _ _|**

"stuff to do..." a scorched Gravimon whispered to himself as he floated aimlessly through space. "so much to do..."

"Yeah..." Said a spherical core, similar to Space Core, with a cracked blue optic. "So much to do, pal."

"So who's the new guy again?" Another core, with a Green optic, asked with a shrug of his handles. "Seems like he's a bit...what's the word?...Toasty? Hmmmm... **_toast._ **I could go for some toast right about now."

"Eh..." The Blue optic shook his 'head'. "Not sure. Just sort of fell in from above. Poor guy though. Looks like he had his brains scrambled!"

"At least he's quieter than Spacey ever was." The Green Eye gave a chuckle. "Ah, I shouldn't say that. The poor Kid's had it rough. But I've had it... _rougher_."

"So, so much to dooo..." Gravimon whimpered as the two cores orbited around him.


	53. INTERMISSION 2B

__**A.N.: It might be a while before I get to the third part of this intermission. I'm shopping around for a new computer after having countless display driver crashes and two blue screens. :/ But since this part is finished to a point that I'm happy with it, I'm uploading it now. _DTC**

* * *

_*cue Title Theme*_

**INTERMISSION 2B! THE PRESENT DANGER OF FUTURE KNOWLEDGE!**

* * *

**WCDONALDS RESTAURANT_ _ _| SOMEWHERE IN THE UNITED STATES_ _ _| ONE MONTH AFTER "CASCADE" INCIDENT_ _ _|**

"Hey babe!" A guy with slicked back hair and sharp, red sunglasses slid up to the soda bar next to a girl with a pony tail. "If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put "U" and "I" next to each other!" he grinned and wriggled his eyebrows.

"Get lost." The girl got up to leave.

* * *

"Look at that." Sally Sparrow said as she sipped on her soda. "Some lousy jerk trying to hit on a girl who probably already has a boyfriend."

"Or just isn't interested." Taiki Kudo mused as he munched on a fry.

"Seriously though." The girl sighed. "That's the dumbest pick up line in the book. No girl would fall for that."

"Well." The boy began. "It'd actually be impressive if he could pull it off..." He trailed off.

"Hm?" Sally raised an eyebrow. "Taiki. Please. Nobody would be impressed with that."

He didn't reply.

"Hellooo?" She snapped her fingers in-front of his nose, bringing the boy's attention back to her. "Earth to Taiki!"

"Huh?" he blinked. "What?"

"You spaced out there for a moment." She sighed. "Sheesh. Maybe we should get you home before that second heart of yours leaves your brain off in orbit?"

"Yeah." He shook his head, as if to clear some foggy thought away. "That sounds like a good idea."

**SEVERAL DAYS LATER_ _ _| JAPAN_ _ _| KUDO RESIDENCE_ _ _|**

Sally yawned as she knocked on the door to Taiki's house. A few moments later, Lopmon in her human form, Kaiyumi, answered. "Sparrow." She smiled slightly. "What brings you by?"

"Hey, Lop." she stepped inside with another yawn.

"Tired?" The younger girl asked.

"Yes." Sally sighed as she sat down. "Jet lagged. Ironic, really."

"Why didn't you call Taiki?" Kaiyumi asked. "You know how well he's gotten with that teleporting of his."

"That's why I came, actually." Sally replied.

"Really?" Kaiyumi looked up. "Why?"

"You know that cheesy pick-up line about rearranging the alphabet? Some guy at the diner we were at the other day said it to some girl and she turned him down." The remark came offhandedly with a bit of hair twisting. Sally grimaced. She needed to trim her bangs or something. "I think Taiki might have accidentally done it."

"I don't think I've heard that one, actually." the other girl blinked.

"Eh?" She looked over at the girl. "Really?"

"Yeah." Kaiyumi blinked again. "What is it exactly?"

"If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I next to each-other." Sally quoted the man from the other night. "Cheesey, isn't it?"

"But U and I are next to each-other in the English alphabet." Kaiyumi said flatly. "The books I've had to study to apply for the local schools say as much."

"Exactly my point." Sally said in an equally flat tone. "They aren't supposed to be."

"Well, they are according to the school I'm going to go to." The younger girl picked up a book from a nearby table.

Sally took the book and scanned the pages over quickly. "Yup. Just what I thought." she looked down. "So where's Taiki?"

"Sleeping in his room. Where else?" the human Lopmon rolled her eyes, though she frowned. "It's starting to bug me, really."

* * *

"KUDO TAIKI."

The boy practically shot into the ceiling at the sudden intrusion into his room. "GAH!"

He hit the floor and groaned as Sally stormed over to him and held out the book for him to see. "You rearranged the alphabet!"

"Huh?" Taiki grabbed the book away and read it. "No I didn't!"

"Read it." She said firmly. "Out Loud."

"Fine fine..." he said with a yawn. "A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, U..." He blinked. "I...?"

"See?" Sally was frowning. "What did I say?"

"I didn't do this!" Taiki stood up as he looked the book over. "How could I?"

"The other night." She growled. "You spaced out for a few moments after that guy said his cheesy pick up line."

"I did?" Taiki frowned. "I don't remember it."

"You did." she scowled. "Really, Taiki...You're not doing so well if you're forgetting things."

He sighed. "I guess I did it without thinking then...?"

"Taiki." Sally sighed. "What are we going to do with you?"

"Uh..." Taiki blinked again as he looked the book over. "I don't really know what happened here."

"In any case, it's wrong." She tapped the page listing the English alphabet. "Fix it."

"I'm not sure how..." He stared at the book for a few moments. Then, there was a flash of red and white electricity on the paper he was holding, making him jump a little "Okay, I think I fixed it?"

She took the book back from him and scanned it over. "Good. I comes after H, and U comes after T. Just like it should be."

"I really didn't mean to do it though." Taiki frowned. "Now I'm getting worried about how many other subtle things I've changed without noticing."

"It's only been a month." Sally sighed as she threw the book down onto the bed. "I'm sure we can fix whatever else you've accidentally changed. But I don't get how this is even possible."

"Of everything I've been able to do after absorbing the code crown, you find me changing the alphabet impossible?" Taiki raised an eyebrow.

"Your very soul and Hephaestus' merged together, Taiki." She began to list items. "You now have two hearts, you can teleport to anywhere on either world instantly- even to places outside Echidna's range of teleporting- and take _anything_ with you when you do it. You managed two whole _planets_ back during the fight, remember?" she stopped to gauge his reaction, then continued. "You've somehow managed to erase your identity from every single video captured from the fight against Bagura, and made the _**World Wide Media **_forget that you even had a role in the fight at all, even though you had your face broadcast all over the world as well as **SOMEHOW** managing to keep Nene, Kiriha, Kotone, and Yuu's identities out of the spotlight as well, even though Nene and Kiriha are _supporting the entire Digital World _along side Typheus and Echidna."

He looked to the side at this. "They were just getting ridiculous, hounding at us like that."

"And." She concluded with a slight smirk. "You've somehow faked a birth certificate for Lopmon so she can pretend to be your little sister all because she wanted to come to Earth just to study."

"Well-" he tried to protest.

"You're not a master forger, Taiki." She poked a finger into his chest. "You did that just by _wishing_ it to happen." she narrowed her eyes slightly. "How the Code Crown is letting you just _warp _reality to your every whim, I don't know, but it's taking it's toll on you." she sighed. "Just look at you."

He blinked, slowly hearing the demand, but not quite hearing the question. "Huh?"

"Your hair's a mess, Lopmon says you've done nothing but sleep and eat since she got here, and you've spaced out a bunch of times during our last few dates." she put her hands on her hips. "The two hearts, Taiki. Two. Hearts. That's _definitely_ not normal. It's like your body's trying to compensate for something that's trying to kill it."

"Survival of the fittest maybe?" he offered.

"Just plain survival is more like it." She huffed.

* * *

From the hallway outside the room, Kaiyumi listened into the conversation with concern. Taiki had _Two _hearts? Since when? Was it something to do with the Code Crown? Why hadn't he told anyone about that?

"Look- Kotone and Cetus took care of all the Dark Energy in the Code Crown, but there was an _absurd _amount of power still stuck in it when you absorbed the whole thing!" Sally continued. "Akari told me-"

"I thought she said she wouldn't say anything!" Taiki protested.

"_AKARI TOLD ME,_" Sally Stressed the repeated part again, "that you absorbed all of the energy inside it- You were _dying_ Taiki! Dying! And then you _**REGENERATED.**_"

"Huh?"

"Have you even _**watched **_the Doctor Who episodes I told you to?" Sally questioned.

"No...I've been busy lately-"

"Sleeping off all that energy!" She cut him off mid sentence again. "Just like every Doctor's needed to do with every regeneration. Except for you it's gone on for so long because you've still got too much energy inside you!" She paused a moment to catch her breath. "Now come on. Teleport us to old Island Zone."

"What?"

"I said take us to the island, Kudo. You're going to discharge all of that energy before it kills you _again."_

"Alright, alright...Just...Let me get dressed first?"

"_**Now.**_ Taiki."

Then, there was the sound of warping electricity, and the house went quiet.

Lopmon blinked. Had she really just heard all of that?

* * *

When the duo warped out of teleport, they found themselves not over the island that was normally associated with Island Zone, but in the middle of a city somewhere- specifically, in the middle of a road- at the dead of night.

"What the-?" Sally narrowed her eyes. "Taiki, this isn't-"

"I didn't do it." Taiki protested. "We should've dropped out over the ocean, not in the middle of town."

Sally was about to protest about the "over the ocean" part when another version of her and Taiki ran across the street- the only difference being that the other her had black hair compared to her lime green and the other Taiki had orange hair compared to his usually brown color- directly past them without even noticing their duplicates.

"Okay." Taiki said after realization dawned upon him. "I see what's going on here."

* * *

"So your teleport got hijacked by the storms?" Sally asked as they ran after the other-them.

"I've probably been using the same void to direct movement." Taiki shrugged slightly. "That's the best I can figure out right now."

"What's the ETA?" Other-Taiki asked the Other-Sparrow.

"Realization in Five minutes!" Other-Sparrow said after checking a message on what looked like an odd brick of a text-messaging device. "HQ thinks it's just an abandoned portal, given the heads up we got on this, so we should be good to go with the usual fanfare in case something does cross over, Dee."

"Just Peachy!" Other-Taiki replied with a fanged grin.

"So we're in a branch of our world." Taiki mused. "Looks like we traded places, somewhat."

"So are we properly in their world, or are we just observing?" Sally asked.

"Probably a bit of both." Taiki answered. "We're here properly, just invisible thanks to the storms."

Abruptly, the other-them turned a corner and dove into an abandoned storage facility.

"Ready!" Other-Sparrow held the brick-text-er up much like Taiki would a Xros Loader.

"Ready whenever you are...!" Other-Taiki rolled his neck as an eerie look filled his eyes.

"I wonder what's going on." Sally frowned. "It looks like they're waiting for someone."

"Gateway in Five!" Other-Sparrow counted down.

"Looks like we're about to find out." Taiki's eyes narrowed a little.

"Four!" Other-Sparrow continued. "Three! Two!"

On where the One mark would be, the far wall of the building seemed to ripple like a stone had been dropped into a puddle.

There was another ripple, larger...

And then the whole wall seemed to explode into a shower of particles as a massive shadow stepped out of the now-opened portal.

"That..." Other-Taiki took a step back cautiously. "That doesn't look like an abandoned portal to me, Sparrow!"

"Damn it!" Other-Sparrow quickly spun the brick around so that one end, with an odd looking vent on it, was pointed straight at the wall. _**"ANALYZE!"**_

The Vent shot out a small beam of light that hit the massive shadow that had yet to fully cross over between worlds.

When the light bounced back, the device beeped with stats of the creature: _**"Name: DarkTyranomon. Type: Virus. Power range: Mega."**_

"What!?" Other-Taiki did a double take at the device. "DarkTyranomon are usually in the Ultimate Power range, not Mega!"

"Me'll just have to make due then!" Other-Sparrow shifted her grip on the brick so that the vent was pointing at Other-Taiki. _**"CLOAK DISENGAGE!"**_

A beam of red light shot out, hitting Other-Taiki, and causing the appearance of a human boy to shatter away as his body immediately shifted into something familiar to all parties involved.

_**"UNCLOAKED! DORULUMON!"**_ The Drill-Wolf howled to the air.

"Go Get 'im, Dee!" Other-Sparrow ordered, a smile wide on her face.

"With PLEASURE!" And so the Other-Taiki, actually a Dorulumon, leaped towards the DarkTyranomon as his coloring began to fully appear on his still shadowy body. **"DRILL BREAKER!"**

The Drill on the wolf's head launched out, spearing the DarkTyranomon in the eye. It roared in pain as it then let loose a breath of fire at the opponent before him. **"TYRANNY FLAME!"**

The Wolf quickly spun into his **"DRILL BLADE!"** attack, whisking the green flames away from him via his tail's drill.

"I guess it's time we leveled the playing field a bit...!" Other-Sparrow pulled what looked to be a USB Flash Drive out of her pocket, and then slammed it into a port next to the vent on the top of the device. _**"FLASH ARMOR! BALLISTIC CANNON!"**_

The hinged door on the front of the Digivice flipped open, letting loose a blast of bright blue light that bathed the still spinning Dorulumon with power and energy.

When the flames stopped from the DarkTyranomon, the Dorulumon stopped spinning as he readied the two cylindrical cannons branching out of his shoulders...

"Hey!" Sally gasped. "Aren't those Ballistamon's arms!"

**"BALLISTIC CANNON!"** The other-Taiki/Dorulumon roared as the cannons launched three matching blasts of drill shaped energy at the DarkTyranomon.

_**KTHWAM!**_

The DarkTyranomon roared, and stumbled backwards through the portal, transforming back into shadow and then vanishing entirely as the light from the event-horizon began to dissolve away.

* * *

And then Taiki and Sally found themselves standing on air right above one of the vast oceans of the Digital World.

_**SPLOOSH!**_

* * *

"No more teleporting!" Sally grumbled as they swam to the nearest island. "I've had it up to here with mis-aligned teleports!"

"I don't even have my goggles on." Taiki lamented. "Maybe that's it. I can't focus right without my goggles."

"Please." She scoffed. "This isn't like Sket Dance."

"I dunno." he chuckled a bit. "I could see us living inside an Anime."

"With all the shout outs to copyrighted works like Doctor Who?" She rolled her eyes. "And then there was the Gurren Lagann thing Cutemon's got going on..." then she stopped the moment she saw what was before them. "Isn't this Island Zone?"

"It is." Taiki watched as Xros Four- and just Xros Four- dueled against the mad Neptunemon on a block of ice while another version of Taiki stood nearby, Xros Loader raised high- It was red. "Looks like another branch we landed in."

"Just great." Sally sighed.

* * *

Xros Four jumped away as Neptunemon's spear dove straight through it's owner's chest.

"Ouch." Taiki grimaced from shore. "That had to hurt."

"How'd you get rid of him in our world?" Sally asked. "Didn't we do the same thing?"

"I don't remember." Taiki shrugged. "Probably. Who knows though."

* * *

This time, they stayed within the same universe as they warped around by some unseen hand's design- sticking to key events that were majorly different from how they happened for our Xros Heart.

Sure, somethings were the same, such as Xros Five's rescue of Nene, but the way they went about doing them were completely different.

"I was born a Sparrowmon here?" Sally had raised an eyebrow at that particular revelation.

"Apparently so." Taiki didn't really appreciate the way the other him was going about some things- such as how he handled the Jungle Zone situation. Nene had been captured, but not the rest of them- Kiriha had even dived in through the portal after her!

Then Taiki himself had been kidnapped by the Knight... And had lost his Xros Loader twice over the span of two days.

Twice.

Over two days.

Other changes? Akari was apparently born in the Human world this time around, there was no Lopmon with them, and Zenjirou didn't get a Xros Loader in Shinobi Zone. (Nene had interrupted the discovery, although the TV had not been broken at that point so it was dubious as to whether or not there was a Xros Loader even in there in this time line.)

Then came Omega Shoutmon- evolving on Earth instead of DeltAntylamon!

But when the other Taiki and other Shoutmon left for the Digital World again, Taiki and Sally were left behind.

So they wandered.

* * *

"This earth's history is very different from ours." Taiki mused as he read a newspaper over a man's shoulder. "Lots of major changes over the previous twenty years..." He scowled. "That number comes up a lot, doesn't it?"

"It does." Sally murmured as she watched a nearby flat-screen TV in a store display. "Look at this, 'brand new' it says. We don't have TV's this thin back home."

Taiki frowned. "It's almost like time back home stopped."

"Maybe it did." Sally turned to face him. "Remember what Wisemon told us back when we first met him?"

"That our parents made our Earth?" Taiki blinked. "Yeah, what about it?"

"I didn't think much about it at the time, we were too preoccupied!" Sally turned to face him. "But think about it for a moment. Our Earth was manufactured! Made! Created!" she looked at him, fear forming in her eyes. "What if our earth is just a fake?"

Taiki opened his mouth to protest... then closed it as he thought over it. "Damn it, I wish Hephaestus didn't get fused into me." he muttered. "He'd know what to say."

"You've got his memories, right?"

"Yeah..."

"So what do they say? How would he react?"

"..."

The world around them was dimmed away by a massive explosion of red and white electricity, forcing Sally to look away to shield her eyes as Taiki's mind seemed to break from the question.

"TAIKI!" she shouted at him over the noise of the energy radiating out of him. "WH-Are you Okay!?"

The boy had fallen to his knees, eyes shut, his hands covered his ears. "...They're not real..." he whispered, but somehow it managed to over power the noise of the energy flowing out of him- zapping, and sparking every which way.

Sally just stared, wide eyed, as more energy began to flow out of him. _'I wanted all of that out of him, but not like this!'_ she thought sorrowfully as the boy before her grit his teeth in pain.

"I can feel this world!" he whispered, but still loud enough to over power the massive rain of energy pumping out of him. "I felt it before in the other one too... All the lives...all the memories, the history, the politics..." his eyes snapped open, revealing a flickering code of letters and numbers. "I can see all of time for our world." he repeated, stressing the syllables. "Our. World."

Sally's eyes widened as the world around them dissolved away into static- and then was overwhelmed by the energy Taiki was releasing. She staggered back a foot as a pressure wave pulsed off of him. "Taiki!" she called out. "Stop it! Calm down!"

"Nobody over nineteen is real." Taiki continued, ranting and raving partially to himself, partially to her. "It just came into existence, it was just there...centuries of history just..._imported _from a doomed world..."

Sally's eyes watered slightly. _'I shouldn't have said it. I shouldn't have said it!'_

"It's wrong. It's wrong it's wrong it's WRONG." He clenched his eyes and hunched over, crying out as the revelation threatened to break his feeble mind. _**"WHAT DID THEY DO!?"**_

If a whisper was a shout, then a scream was reality trembling at it's core- and considering that at the moment they were standing inside the void of time and space itself, that was an impressive feat to accomplish.

Sally was suddenly glad, all of a sudden, that they weren't on Earth or the Digital World.

But even so. She felt horror for accidentally invoking this on the boy. "Taiki!" She called out, daring to take a few steps towards him. "TaikI! Please!"

There felt like there was a reversing gravitational pull coming from him, trying to keep her away. No She had to stop this.

Sally Sparrow was not going to let a singe friend slip through her fingers. Not ever.

One foot in front of the other. One. Foot. In. Front. Of. The. Other!

After a certain point, she got close enough to touch him... So she did.

She fell to her knees...

And wrapped her arms tightly around him.

**SOME TIME LATER_ _ _|**

It had been two hours. From her seat in the dining room, Kaiyumi frowned as she looked over at the hallway leading to the bedrooms. "Two hours..." She pursed her lips a bit. Surely it didn't take a whole hour to drain some energy? Kotone did it within a matter of minutes... Unless there was less energy that Kotone absorbed?

Kaiyumi scowled. "Something's wrong..." She stood up, and turned to go down the hallway. "Something's not right. They should've been back by now."

She walked pass the many doors towards the one leading to Taiki's room and reached for the handle.

It was then that a burst of static warped electricity could be heard through the door,

"Finally!" She pushed the door open and stormed inside, not expecting what she was about to see. "You guys have been gone for two ho-" She stopped, jaw wide open mid sentence. "ur..." she blinked. "sz?" she did a double take. "Whaaa...?"

Taiki was curled up into a ball, and Sally was hugging him and... "Why are your clothes all burnt up?"

"Energy overload." Sally said quietly, not barely above a whisper and...it sounded dry. Like she'd been shouting for a while. "Lop?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Call Shoutmon."

**SEVERAL HOURS LATER_ _ _|**

"So, to summarize, you're telling me..." Shoutmon said with an incredulous look at the two of them. "That you saw two universes similar to ours, but different, and both of them had histories that continued well into the past beyond this earth?" he paused for a moment to swallow, then continue. "And because you realized it, Taiki...what?...Lost control of his powers?"

Sally nodded, though Taiki didn't say a word. "That's about the gist of it."

"So..." Shoutmon pursed his lips a little bit. "Why call me? Couldn't Echidna or Typheus do something about it?"

"No." Taiki spoke up, his voice sounding like it had been drowned out by something. "This has to remain closed to us for now."

"There's too much energy inside him, so much so that having all of it in him is killing him." Sally explained. "He got rid of a bit of it inside the void, but if he kept releasing it like that, it wouldn't have done any good."

"I'm sealing the Code Crown's programming up into six locks." Taiki continued. "Six locks with one key."

"You don't mean the necklace?" Shoutmon scowled. "That's not going to work, considering that it exploded while reviving me."

"It exploded right in front of _**me**_," Taiki clarified, "I don't know what that would have done to speed the process along, but it only makes sense to use the same key to lock it all up again."

"Like one of those self-creating paradox things Tairru was telling me about the other day." Shoutmon asked.

"Yeah." Taiki looked down at his hands. "Something like that."

**TWO MONTHS LATER_ _ _|**

"You're not going to tell us what the locks are, though, are you?" Akari asked with a sour expression as she looked at a necklace she herself had been given around that time- with the Delta Glyph shape.

"No." Taiki shook his head. "It's better this way that none of us know unless we absolutely need this energy back. I had Wizardmon erase my memory of which ones were the locks."

"But you've still done teleporting." Nene pointed out, even as she fingered the Sigma Necklace around her neck. "You've done that a lot, in fact."

"That's because I didn't get rid of the powers, just kept myself from subconsciously using them when they're not needed." Taiki smirked, just a little. "If the time ever comes, I'll have Shoutmon use his key to unlock everything I've sealed away."

"Okay, so that explains why you gave everyone those necklaces." Kotone spoke up. "But I think we got a bit off track. How exactly does this affect the Human World compared to others. And why did you wait this long to tell any of us this?"

"Unlike every other instance of earth..." Taiki explained. "...Every human over nineteen at this point was simply imported from other earths- copies of the originals. They're alive, with their own thoughts, yes. But they're not in control of their actions. They're acting according to the paramaters they-" at this he pointed at the parents who had saved the world before. "-had put into that machine. It's only the people who were born after the world itself was 'booted' into existence, or those that came into this world from an outside source that have any hopes of changing it."

"DarkKnightmon's one of those external influences, by the way." Shoutmon smirked, just a bit. "All of us from the Digital World too."

"So basically..." Tyson Sparrow, Sally's father, said after a moment of silence. "...We made a world of robots?"

"Wait." Akari raised her hand. "Okay, I get all of this other worlds stuff now. But this doesn't explain the fact that the Digital World is populated by humans and Digimon, said to have come from an expedition about twenty-" She stopped, eyes widening. "Wait. Never mind. I figured it out."

"Care to enlighten us?" Kotone asked, even as Taiki and Sally shared knowing smiles.

"It's simple really." Shoutmon spoke up before Akari could.

TO BE CONCLUDED.

Next time!

"So what's the deal here?"

"He was a brave soul."

"Humans led an expedition here, right?"

"It's more like they..."

"Next time!"

"Intermission 2C: Future Hero, Past Heroics."


	54. INTERMISSION 2C

_*Cue TITLE THEME*_

**"INTERMISSION 2C. Future Hero! Past Heroics!"**

* * *

**THE DIGITAL WORLD_ _ _| TWO MONTHS AFTER "CASCADE" INCIDENT_ _ _| XROS FLARE CASTLE_ _ _| FOREST COUNTRY_ _ _|**

Examon and BlackWarGreymon soared through the skies, over-seeing the land for any dangers that might present themselves. The Digital World had reunited into a single sphere once more, but had been 'zoned' into distinct countries for sake of convenience when it came to referring to a particular section of the world. Many Digimon still referred to their homes by Zone names, as they could think of those areas as anything but what their Zone had originally been.

But, on a larger scale, Digimon had began mapping the Zones together into "Countries," usually via a single theme that their Zone and it's neighbors shared in common. Lake Zone, Shinobi Zone, Heaven Zone, and Jungle Zone had been clustered into "Forest Country," due to each of them containing forests of some kind, and had been put next to each other when the world had re-structured.

Green Zone was on the very edge of this "Country," due to being mostly plains and having only a small portion of it being forest. In fact, because it shared traits common to the "Country" just next to it- Prairie Country- Green Zone was considered to be a dual-country Zone. But, considering that the whole Digital World was being ruled by a single King and Queen, and was balanced by two Denizens, nobody really thought much of the disputes this shared Zone might have normally have caused.

And speaking of that King...

The two Oblivion Knights soared over the forest and into a lake filled clearing, at the center of which was a massive castle, freshly renovated and expanded from the damage dealt during the Bagura Invasion of Lake Zone, mounted with the banner of the Xros Heart United Army.

This Castle had become the new capital of the Digital World, and... floating just in front of it was MailBirdramon, on the Blue Flare Army, and on his back was none-other than King Shoutmon himself. His arms were crossed over his chest, and the stern look in his eyes indicated that he was impatiently waiting for them.

BlackWarGreymon and Examon shared uneasy glances with each other. What did the King have to say to them that was so important it couldn't wait for them to deliver their report to him personally inside the throne room?

* * *

"I've got two questions for you." He demanded of them, with a rather reasonable tone, as they walked through the open fields, around the many lakes around them. "Tell me how your group was formed, and why you eventually destroyed the Code Crown, breaking up the Digital World. And I want the truth- everything Omegamon left out of his 'report' back when he applied your group for Knight Service."

"Why ask us?" Examon asked. "There are others in the group that were around longer than we were."

"Leviamon would know more about it than I do, Sir." BlackWarGreymon began. "And your queen is closer friends with him than we are."

"I'm keeping this low key." Shoutmon said after a moment of consideration. "I'd appreciate it if you'd not tell anyone I'm asking about this."

"You honestly want us to tell you everything?" Examon asked.

"Yes." The King replied flatly.

"Um...Okay?" BlackWarGreymon blinked, then shrugged at Examon. "If you say so?"

**YEARS IN THE PAST_ _ _| BUT NOT MANY_ _ _|**

_"About thirty years ago, there was a gang running through the Digital World. They were nice folk, generally, keeping the peace in the towns under their protection from those who would seek to cause trouble." Examon began. "But they were ruthless against those who went against their ways."_

A group of Ogermon were sent running by a rampaging Leomon and his associate, a Snimon.

_"This gang was ruled by a devious Digimon, by the name of Vitramon. He personally made sure that the world under his control was safe from outsiders." Examon continued. _

The Vitramon leader roared as he threw a storm of fire at an Astamon, who ducked for cover behind a nearby wall.

_"Omegamon, Leviamon, and Gallantmon, the brother of our knight's Guilmon, were digimon who worked in this gang at that point." BlackWarGreymon began. "They were kids at the time, and were brought in under the pretense of helping to protect their towns..."_

A Gabumon, Dracmon, and Guilmon plotted in secret behind closed doors, each of them agreeing to their plan with silent nods.

_"But as they grew older, they realized that the Vitramon leading them was falling prey to the problems that came with leadership: Corruption." She sighed. "They over took the gang from the inside out, disposed the dragon, and then disbanded it, taking in those who would follow them into their own new group, which eventually became the Knights group today."_

The trio stood triumphant over the disposed Vitramon, who looked rightfully afraid for his life by the three children who had somehow achieved strength well beyond their years and stature.

**THE PRESENT_ _ _|**

"Omegamon didn't mention this part." Shoutmon frowned. "I can see why he wouldn't, though."

"They protected the world in secret after a short time." Examon said. "Public support of them saw the three of them as power hungry fools. Recruiting was a secretive thing."

"We were pulled in straight out of college." BlackWarGreymon said with a bit of reserve. "Examon and I deciphered an undecipherable code from some ruins, and we were recruited for our work."

"Recruited huh?" Shoutmon said with a raised eyebrow. "Makes it sound like Omegamon basically just made the group go to mafia mode from gang mode."

"It's part of the reason why he never went forward with the reveal that we were the ones that destroyed the Code Crown." Examon said. "It would involve revealing the groups past, and would make things look bad for all of us, especially those who joined after the fact."

"Okay...That's one question answered." Shoutmon nodded. "Now what about the Code Crown?"

"Hagashi Kanagi..." Examon said with a sigh. "The only human to ever join our group."

* * *

...

* * *

_"He came from the Human world during the few years that the connection between them was open." Examon continued. "An adventurer by trade, he sought to explore the ruins left behind by Milleniumnmon's rampage across the world."_

The man, clad in adventurer's gear, shoved his way past a locked door.

_"As fate would have it, he chose to begin with the Code Crown's hiding place, although no-one knew it at the time." Examon said with some sorrow._

The golden, shimmering form of the Code Crown radiated above the man, Kanagi.

_"The Digital World was flung into chaos soon after that," BlackWarGreymon picked up from where he left off. "Our group was alerted to it, and we instantly begun hunting for the Code Crown- then in Kanagi's possession."_

The Code Crown was stolen- repeatedly- from each new owner's hands only days after the last theft.

_"Kanagi had lost the Code Crown shortly before we got there, and when we confronted him, he begged us to let him help fix his mistake." BlackWarGreymon continued. "Omegamon let him, and over the next few days, we all hunted down the Code Crown as it changed owners as many times _

_as could be thought possible, and then some."_

There was an explosion, and Gallantmon stepped through the ruined doorway, lance at the ready to attack anyone who might be on the other side. Suddenly, a scarab like Digimon- mutated by the Code Crown itself- leaped at him, claws at the ready.

_"Gallantmon died retrieving the Code Crown." Examon said quietly. "And it was through his death that we were motivated to using the Beat Mesa in Dust Zone to destroy the object."_

* * *

...

* * *

"Everything got a bit unstable during the scratching." BlackWarGreymon said with a bit of an apology. "The Digital World shattered, some things got forgotten, others misplaced..." she frowned beneath her helmet. "It was only twelve years ago, but everyone else says it was twenty? Or thirty? Ten? And then there's the fact that the whole human world forgot about the Digital World, I don't know why-"

"It's alright." Shoutmon said, raising a hand to stop her. "I've heard the rest of _that_ story." And with that he turned to leave, without another word.

"King Shoutmon." Examon spoke up.

"Yeah?" Shoutmon stopped for a moment.

"What are you investigating, exactly?"

"Did you ever notice anything different about that Kanagi guy?" Shoutmon asked.

"He did seem fidgety after encountering the Code Crown." BlackWarGreymon said. "But he seemed...peaceful when the thing started to break."

"Like he'd realized it was the end of him?" Shoutmon asked.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Why do you think he didn't get turned into a Digi-Memory?" Shoutmon asked once more. "You all were. Shouldn't he have?"

The two Knights were taken back by that, but before they could reply, their King sauntered off into the forest, leaving them to their thoughts.

**GREEN ZONE_ _ _| THE VILLAGE OF SMILES_ _ _| OLD HINOMOTO RESIDENCE_ _ _| SEVERAL HOURS LATER_ _ _|**

Babamon strolled into the bedroom that the trio of kids had once shared before their adventures across the world began, and found the very one who had returned for some strange reason. "Don't you have a kingdom to run?" She asked quietly.

"Shouldn't a King do what's needed to ensure his kingdom is safe?" Shoutmon replied without looking up from the hefty photo album he held in his lap.

"I don't see how a Photo book is going to help with that." The old woman chuckled.

"I know Jijimon lied to us all about Akari's parents." Shoutmon said without a trace of anger as he turned a page. "How they weren't leaders of an expedition to the Digital World."

"Do you now?" Babamon frowned. "How weren't they?"

"Taiki's had me looking into something." Shoutmon finally looked up. "He found that there was something _wrong_ with Earth, at it's very foundation."

"Really?" Babamon inquired. "And what's that?"

"It's a Paradox." He replied as he held the book up, tapping a finger at a particular picture. "This Xros Loader."

"Hm?" Babamon walked up to look at the picture. It was of a very young Akari and Shoutmon, both hands held high, gripping tightly around the Red Xros Loader. "How so?"

"The Original Xros Loader was made by Hephaestus." Shoutmon said. "It was gold, and he only made one. The digital world started to spawn it's own Loaders after that, though, somehow."

"Not a paradox, then." the village chief's wife said with a chuckle.

"But you see, the Xros Loaders remember their day of birth, this red one? It isn't until next year." Shoutmon explained as he pulled the book back and began searching the pictures again. "The only way that's possible is if this Xros Loader was made after the others were, yet somehow before it."

Babamon seemed uncomfortable. "What are you getting at, boy?"

"Tell me, Babamon."He looked up, eyes narrowed. "Would you really have the guts to lie to someone who's died and come back to life?"

"I was bossing you around before you were walking on your own too feet!" She poked a finger into his chest. "I can keep a secret if it means keeping you safe from things."

"You took out the pictures of Akari's parents, Babamon." Shoutmon scowled as his hands came to rest on another blank spot on the book's pages. "After we left, you came and removed them. Why? Did her parents ask you to remove them to keep Akari from remembering what they looked like?"

Babamon didn't reply.

"She can't remember what her own parents look like, Babamon." Shoutmon said with a slight snarl. "After what happened in Dust Zone, she lost all of her memories of their faces, what they looked like. She barely remembers them, beyond some wild, random fleeting things like the lyrics to a song or the punchline to some forgotten joke." he narrowed his eyes even more. "Nobody deserves that, especially when the few pictures she had of them mysteriously went missing."

"I can't comment on that-" She turned to leave, arms crossed.

"I'm giving you an order as your _King."_ Shoutmon said, voice deepening quite a bit- so much so it made the elder jump just a bit. "I Know Akari's parents were time travelers. I know they didn't come from the Earth before the Code Crown shattered." He put the book to the side and stood up. "Tactimon was more honest about all of this than you're being, Babamon. I want you to tell me how they came to live in this village, and anything they might have told you about where they came from. But most of all, I want those pictures _**back.** _Not for me. But for Akari. She deserves to remember what her own parents look like."

The old woman glanced over her shoulder a bit... "Ohh..." She sighed and turned around. "Look at you, the kid claiming to be one day become King now one!" she smiled at him.

"Don't patronize me!" the scowl on his face deepened.

"Follow me." she turned for the door.

* * *

Babamon lead him down the familiar streets towards the central building that she and Jijimon lived in, as elders of the village. As they walked, people all over stopped and pointed at their friend turned King; most waved, some whispered in awe, a few cheered- but they all smiled in thanks.

For the moment, he just nodded in return to each greeting. He'd talk to them all later.

They entered the building and climbed those familiar steps that, not too long ago, Taiki himself had climbed after arriving in the Digital World.

They reached that same landing floor that he had stopped at so many times before, only now brightened with the light of a mid-day sun, as opposed to the night sky of the last time he had been here. She lead him past the desks and tables towards another staircase, hidden behind some recently grown hanging vines... and up they went again.

The top most floor was a small metal plate, surrounded by glass walls and hanging plants- at the far edge of the small floor was a treasure chest- similar to the ones in Bright Land- marked with the-

"What the hell." Shoutmon stared at the Victory King: Time Seven insignia, made up of the same seven symbols that came from their evolved forms, etched onto the lid of the chest.

"Akari's father drew that symbol for this chest." Babamon said quietly as she moved to unlock the chest. "I had no clue what it meant until both worlds Digi-Xrossed together and they flashed into the sky. Funny, isn't it?"

"It's a bit more than that." Shoutmon said quietly. "What did he say about it?"

"Nothing, actually." She laughed as she pushed the lid open. "He just laughed and said it was some 'meaningless scribble meant to look cool.' Oh, that man... I didn't buy it for a minute, but that's what we went with." She lifted out a small box, marked with the number Sixty-Nine in gold leaf, and handed it to him. "This is where I kept the photos, just as he asked me to before he left on that suicide mission."

"What's this symbol for?" Shoutmon ran a finger over the golden inlay as he shifted the lid off partially. Immediately on the top lay a photograph of a man with redish-brown hair, his arm around a woman with very dark green hair (to the point of almost being black) and a baby with red hair held in her arms.

He slid the lid back on. Definitely the right set of photos.

"Never did say. He just put random symbols on a bunch of different things." Babamon chuckled as she lifted out a thick green book that looked like it had golden print on its cover at one point, though now faded away. "Like this: Akari's mother's journal. Used to have some sort of winding path on it. I was told to keep hold of it when they left." Shoutmon reached for it. "_**AND**_ to give it to Akari when the time was right." she pulled it away. "And to give it Akari **_only_**. It was written as a sort of a long letter, as far as I'm aware- I've never read it."

"Alright, I can get behind that." He frowned. "But this doesn't answer my questions."

"Well..." As the old woman put the green book back, she pulled out a rather thick purple volume, with the same golden Sixty-Nine on the cover. "This book will."

"Akari's dad kept a journal?" Shoutmon raised an eyebrow.

"No." She shook her head. "But a friend of his did- the same boy who brought you into our village. It's been glued together on the sides though, I never could-"

He swiped the hefty book from her outstretched hand immediately, and much to her surprise, the book's cover fell open in the process. "Glued huh?"

"Must have cracked?" She shrugged. "It's never opened for me or Jijimon."

"Hmm..." he looked to the first page.

"To the Future King of the Digital World," It read. "Hello, Shoutmon."

**ONE MONTH LATER_ _ _|**

Shoutmon put the purple clad volume down onto the table along side the box of photos that he'd put there earlier during his retelling. "Most of everything that we ever wanted to know about the Digital world's past is in here." The golden Sixty-Nine on both box and book reflected the light from the over-head lamp seemingly in sync with each other. "Tactimon gave us a message in a bottle personally explaining everything about the Digital World over the last _Century_, including the politics that lead to the Denizens becoming the pillars of the world."

Everyone around the table stared at the tome in awe.

"So that's what Typheus was ranting about the other day." Nene whispered. "About how nobody should have known about his birthday?"

"**Neither of them told us about this."** Echidna lamented. **"Did you ask them not to?"**

"I had to be sure the info in this book was right first, once I confirmed most of it, I called this little meeting together so I could get the last of it confirmed." Shoutmon said as he opened it and leafed through a few pages. "Hearing the story about that Clockmon, and the stuff about the frog-machine that made this world confirmed that it's accurate to a T."

"And my parents?" Akari ventured. "Does he give any hints as to who they're going to be?"

"Tactimon's kept personal info about himself and your parents intentionally obscure." Shoutmon rolled his eyes. "The bastard still manages to be an utter tool, even in writing."

"But surely there's something?" she leaned forward.

"All we know about them are these photos." Shoutmon tapped the box lid. "The book's a different story entirely. All he wrote after he got to the last twenty years were dates and times- each and every one marked with some vague notes about events in very bright red ink, all ending with..." Shoutmon shifted the book so that it rested on the last page. "A big fat X."

Indeed, the last time listed on the end of the book was circled and then crossed out with a big, annoying, and _red_ cross, followed immediately by the words.

"Good Luck."

"Well." Taiki said after a moment.

"That's ominous." Sally finished with a gulp.

**END OF INTERMISSION 2.**

**START: ACT 3.**

NEXT TIME!

"DIGIMON XROS WARS!"

"The Young Hunters that Leap Through Time!"

"It's hard to believe it's almost been a year already!"

"We can't just stop now! We're Xros Heart!"

"This will upset the balance of the game, boy."

"It's _**NOT**_ a game!"

"Alright everyone, let's get this train back on track!"

"HIGH FIVE!"

"You know, I don't think you're _**just**_..."

"TIME SHIFT!"

"Marcus! What are you doing here?"

"Hey, it's my job, remember?"

"You're walking a _very _fine line, Kudo, Taiki-kun."

"Don't turn your back...?"

_**"TAIKI!"**_

"OI, _PINKY_! My name is **NOT **Goggle-brain!"

"Yeah? What is it then?"

"It's AKASHI! Akashi, Tagiru!"

"I think it's about time that we..._**ended **_this charade."

"Next time: Digimon Xros Wars!"

**"We Are: DIGIMON HUNTERS!"**

"I'll catch you this time for sure!"

* * *

**ONE WEEK AFTER "CASCADE" INCIDENT_ _ _| TOKYO HARBOR_ _ _| THE **_**GOOD FRIDAY**_**_ _ _|**

Appolomon yawned as he steped out onto the deck, and took in his surroundings. Bagura troops, all of whom were restrained in some way, were being loaded onto the boat, and taken down into the decks below. "Huh?" He blinked. Hadn't he just been in Bright Land fighting against...?

"Appolomon! You're up!" Olegmon grinned as he stomped over to his fellow General. "Looks like someone's winning the bet after all!"

"What bet?" Appolomon blinked, rapidly becoming confused.

"The one we were running to see how long it took you to wake up!" Spadamon grinned from nearby. "I had my bet on a month long coma."

"What?" The Solar Death General did a double take. "What do you mean a coma!?"

"Well." Olegmon grinned at the 'mon. "When you didn't wake up when Taiki dragged both worlds into a brand new dimension, we just kind of...wanted to see how long it took you to actually wake up."

"You've been out for a week, Mister!" Lunamon cackled with delight. "I win!"

"A...A Week...?" Appolomon stared at the world around him. "Wh...How...?"

"Shoutmon punches harder than he thinks he does." Spadamon chuckled. "And he rightly should, being the crowned King of the Digital World."

"KING!?" Appolomon's eyes widened to the size of frying pans.

Olegmon put an arm around the stunned Death General's arm and laughed. "You, my friend, have a lot to catch up on."

* * *

**A.N.: I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but I can't go spoiling everything just before the reveal, now can I? ;) Hehe... Anyways, yes. This is the end of Intermission 2, and the start of Act 3. I figured since I have to wait a week for my new computer, I might as well get this intermission over with. But yeah. Hunters is coming up next. There's a lot written into this chapter as far as hints go, but I still need to go over my overall plan for the next arc before we can move onto it. **

**I'd like to thank everyone who's supported this story up to this point. It's been a long road, getting from there to here, and it's been a long time coming, but the final arc is finally here. Wow. How'd that happen? 54 chapters for 54 episodes, and this story has *really* changed from the initial premise. Akari was just supposed to have been born in the Digital World, and that was it. Those static storms were just supposed to have been the Digital World being something unusual to bring Taiki to the fight... **

**And now look at it, a huge plot tie-in to Hunters, which hadn't even been *heard of* by the time I started this. There's a lot of un-even plot knots in this story, some time dates I messed up on... But once we get to the end of this last arc, I'm hoping that I can go back and iron it all out... Later, of course. I've put way too many of my other projects on hold just to get this story done to this point... But some day, I'll come back, and iron out this story to the point that it'll be smoother than it is now. There's a TV Trope for that, but I'm too lazy to look it up right now. XD**

**Anyways, See ya around, folks. Let's hope I don't fumble with Hunters like the main series did! *crossing fingers!* _DTC**


	55. WE ARE: DIGIMON HUNTERS!

**DIGIMON XROS WARS- A.U. 02**

**THE YOUNG HUNTERS THAT LEAP THROUGH TIME**

**ONE YEAR AFTER "CASCADE INCIDENT"_ _ _|**

_*Cue "Another World"*_

_"My name is Kudo Taiki, one year ago my team, Xros Heart, defeated the Bagura empire and their evil ways. We were warned by a temporal investigator that something would happen that would destroy all of time and space- not only for our world, but for the entire multiverse."_

The camera fades on, showing the town where our story is to take place just as the sun rises over the horizon, just beyond the bridge and the harbor where the battle the previous year had been fought.

_"Today marks the one year anniversary of another warning, of similar magnitude but of differing sources. Today marks the day that our adventure would begin once again."  
_

The entire sky flickers with the strange energy of the temporal warps that had been occurring over the last year and a half, when the static energy stopped, the sun was higher in the sky, nearly 10:00 A.M. now...

_"In all that had happened since then, I'd nearly forgotten that 'that day' was almost upon us." _

Then the camera's view point suddenly pulls down towards a basketball court, where a game in progress was already running.

_"It started like any other Saturday, really..."  
_  
_*cue STAND UP (TWILL) TV Size*_

"GO!" the coach of the red-team cried out as his players ran past.

This team's name?

Xros Heart.

__Yeah, Stand up boys!__

And the Coach's name? His fellow teachers and coaches called him Dren Solfield, but to his players... he was known as Dorulumon.

__Come on, Face forward.__

The Captain of the team jumped forward, green tinted goggles glinting in the sun- His Name: Taiki Kudo-, as he passed the ball to his teammate to the left.

That Teammate was a boy- with blue eyes, blond hair, and, surprise surprise, Taiki's old goggles keeping said hair out of his eyes- who was a long time friend of Taiki's caught it with ease. His name- Yuu Amano.

__The call enveloping you in your guide__

With a grin he spun around and flung it in the opposite direction, causing the Purple team to scatter.

__Step towards tomorrow__

A girl looking similar to him caught it, and ran for the Purple team's basket- Her name was Kotone Amano, Yuu's younger sister.

__Yeah, Stand up Girls!__

With a jump over an approaching opponent, she flung the ball down into the ground so hard that it bounced off to the hard right, where the next teammate caught it.

__At the end of what's more than real__

That teammate was another girl, also with blond hair, only this time having it's ends tipped in purple and with most of it tied back into a long, thin, pony tail- Her human name was Tairru Yagami, but to her friends, she was Tailmon.

And, with a swoosh, she jumped up, throwing the orange ball straight into the enemy team's basket.

__We'll grab a light that's been covered by thick clouds__

In the audience, several children in particular cheered at this- They were all wearing T-shirts with the Xros Heart Logo on it- Most of them were girls, but included in the mix were two boys. In no particular order, Their first names were Konata, Clubs, Kagami, Kaiyumi, Simon, Tsukasa, and Miyuki. And in the Digital world, they were all Digimon (excluding Clubs Deuce, who was born human)- Togemogumon, Terriermon, Lopmon, Cutemon, Poyomon, and Palmon, in the same order as above.

__How we spent our days before isn't good enough__

"I'm Open!" A boy, with very messy brown hair that had a strange streak of red in it and was being held back by-yet again- more goggles (yellow lenses this time), waved as Taiki got hold of the ball again. "Hey! I'm Open!"

__At Full Speed__

His name?

Tagiru Akashi.

__We Can blast through__

"Pass!" Taiki flung the ball over to the boy, who, as you might have expected, was just an ordinary human boy with a slight energy problem.

__Even the highest walls!__

...Simply put: he had too much of it.

"YAHOO!" Tagiru caught the ball and grinned so wide that the other team paled as they, rightfully so, imagined a steam locomotive powering up for a non-stop ride. For Pete's sake, although it was probably just the heat of the battle getting to them, they even saw steam billowing out of his nose!

__Stand Up for Your Dream!__

"Good grief." Both coaches said in harmony as Tagiru began zigzagging through the entire crowd of purple-shirts.

__Be Enthusiastic at what you do__

Those too far away to do anything about him just stopped to stare at the high-energy comet that was bursting through the Purple Teams' defenses like a hot knife through butter.

__No matter what it is__

Meanwhile a girl on the sidelines of team Xros Heart just sighed in annoyance as she messed with her orange-ish hair. Her name? Mami Takahashi, and she was one of Tagiru's classmates.

__Push your way through to make an opening!__

Tagiru grinned as he jumped up past the opposing team's members, even planting his foot on one of their _faces _to get a higher momentum built up!

__No matter how far the answer you're seeking is__

Yuu looked up as Tagiru pulled his arms back mid air, preparing for a slam dunk.

__Stand Up For Your Dream!__

And slam Dunk it he did.

That orange ball smashed down through the net so hard that it bounced back across the field...

__Even if your feelings__

...Where it bounced off the side of the Purple team's captain's shoulder and flew high into the air...

__Show weakness__

Kotone jumped up and then _punched _the basketball back towards the enemy team's goal...

__Your voice that I head close by__

Tairru then grabbed the ball from mid air, and slammed it into the ground, copying Kotone's earlier move, sending the orange little sun flying up into the sky, where it was obscured from view by a bright, white sun.

__Gives me courage and strength__

When it came down a moment later, it slammed back down through the purple team's basket for a **second **time.

__I Can go the distance__

* * *

"WAHOOO!" Tagiru grinned as he stared at the scoreboard after the match. "I Can't believe that worked!"

"You're lucky Kotone was there to bounce the ball back!" Mami scolded the boy as she hit him on the back of the head. "I swear, if the ref' wasn't so impressed by how you all managed to get TWO Slam dunks within thirty seconds of each other, he would've...! Would've...!"

Meanwhile, just a few feet away, Taiki laughed. "They remind me of Shoutmon and Akari during the war."

Yuu smiled uneasily. "What does? The banter or the actual hitting?"

"Just in general," he shrugged. "A vibe, really."

"Well, if you ask me..." Kotone said with a sigh as she picked up her shoulder bag. "They look like they could use an ice bath to cool down. And speaking of, I'm heading home to take a shower."

"That's fine! See ya later!" Yuu smiled at his sister. "But Kotone? Don't use up all the hot water this time."

"Cetus makes no promises, Y-" She stopped as something beeped from within her bag. "Ugh..." Taiki and Yuu looked over, recognizing that beep as that coming from a Wrister. "Kotone here," She said after fishing the device out of it's inventory grave.

_"Hey,"_ Sally Sparrow's voice came through the device's small speaker, _"Nene sent me an email a few minutes ago, she says there's something you need to see."_

"Can it wait?" Kotone asked with a sigh.

_"No."_ Sally replied. _"Echinda added that it's urgent, and that you should come to the Digital World right away."_

"Can I at least take a shower first?" the girl lamented.

"I'm never going to get used to this whole double identity thing, am I?" Yuu muttered as his sister argued over the wrister with Taiki's girlfriend.

"Hephaestus and I didn't get used to it at all while we were still somewhat separate," Taiki mused. "Fusing together made it easier to handle for me, I guess, but..." he got a distant look on his face for a moment, then shrugged with a smile. "If you're still asking, I'd have to say 'No. No you're not."

"Gee. Thanks." Yuu narrowed his eyes slightly as he sarcastically replied. "That was very encouraging."

"Okay!" Kotone said as she shoved her Wrister back into her shoulder bag. "Change of plans. I'm going to give our _dear sister_ a visit. Who knows when I'll be back. So stay safe!"

"Give her my regards." Taiki said with a nod.

"Will do. And Yuu? Be sure to eat something _besides _pizza for dinner, would you?" Kotone directed this criticism at Yuu in particular.

"I make no promises!" Yuu replied, quoting his sister's often used catch-phrase.

* * *

"So..." Tairru grinned as the team 'Xros Heart' and their 'cheerleaders' began walking away from the basketball court. "What next on today's agenda?"

"I'm taking Kaiyumi and the others back home so they can study for that test on Monday." Taiki said. "Then meeting up with Sally later for dinner."

"Where are you going this time?" Yuu asked.

"I was thinking Italian," Taiki mused.

"Being a teleporting master must be pretty nice..." Tairru purred. "Too bad most of us regular folk have to walk."

"Actually, I was talking about the _Bread-Garden _that opened up on eighth and ninth." Taiki clarified. "We've been laying off on the tele-dates because...uh..." he blushed slightly before continuing. "Well, Sally has to work earlier shifts now."

"Surrrre she does." Kaiyumi- the Lopmon that had been part of Xros Heart since the beginning, now in human form and now legally registered as Taiki's sister- said with a wry smile. "I hear you guys 'chatting' at night when you aren't traveling across the globe," her smile turned into a full-fledged smirk. "And here I thought I'd get away from all of that by moving here. Silly, silly me!" the sarcasm in her voice laced the entire paragraph heavily.

Simon, Cutemon in human form, blinked and tilted his head. "Huh? What?"

Konata, Togemogumon from Karaoke Zone, put her had on the boy's shoulder, a cat smile bridging her mouth cheek to cheek. "And let's keep it that way!"

"What?" The boy asked again, looking over at the girl with extreme confusion.

"So what about you, Yuu?" Tairru giggled at her pun. "Got any plans for today?"

"Meeting Corone at the arcade," The be-goggled boy shrugged, "that's about it."

"Arcade?!" Tagiru jumped into their conversation suddenly, having ran up to join them as fast as possible. "You mean _Quarterz _on Ninth and Dragon?"

"Uh...Yeah?" Yuu blinked. "Why?"

"I got a free-day's pass coupon in the mail yesterday!" The boy grinned as he adjusted his own Goggles. "So can I come too?" then, in a lower voice, almost barely a whisper, he added. "I have to get away from Mami! Please let me come!"

The watery look in his eyes, combined with the sudden exclamation of dismay from back at the court (_"TAGIRU! WHERE DID YOU GO!?")_ settled the decision.

"Alright." Yuu smiled apologetically at the boy. "You can come!"

"Thank you!" Tagiru bowed in thanks, timing it so well that he didn't spot the shadow hiding in the trees nearby, a shadow with a pair of eyes glowing through the darkness the tree provided, watching him and him alone.

* * *

A short while later, Taiki was walking down the sidewalks and street-ways that led him and his companions towards his house. He was smiling and whistling a tune nonchalantly as the children behind him (Only really a few years younger than him, not enough to be dubbed "Children" by the Digital World's standards) chattered among themselves.

It was then that the instincts of... whatever it was Taiki was now kicked in, causing him to stop walking just in time to spot a shadow leaping across the rooftops.

"Taiki?" Taiiru asked as her own cat-like instincts flared up. "What's up?"

"I'll be right back." Taiki ordered while narrowing his eyes. "Everyone stay here."

And before anyone could get a word in edge wise, he vanished in a flash of red and white energy.

"That never gets old!" Konata grinned.

* * *

In an alleyway nearby, Taiki re-appeared almost seamlessly with-in the flow of time.

"This way!" he heard a voice call out... A girl's voice? Taiki narrowed his eyes. Wasn't that the same girl who had talked to him and Kiriha in Honey Land about reviving Nene?

"Oi, Wait up Airu!" ...A boy's voice. He began following the echos down the alley way, reaching a corner.

Airu huh?

"If we don't hurry it'll get away!" the girl's voice came again, louder now.

Taiki turned down that corner.

"Ah-ah-ah!"

A hand planted itself on his chest, and Taiki's eyes narrowed as the hand's owner stepped forward out of the shadows. For a single moment, Taiki thought the owner of that hand was a girl, what with the purple tint to the eyes and the whiteness of the hair, but the voice, combined with the narrowing of said eyes quickly corrected that. "Who are you?" Taiki asked.

"That's not important..." The boy said, his voice deeper in tone than the boy that had spoken before, making three altogether. "What is important that you shouldn't be here."

"What do you mean?" Taiki barely held back a growl.

"Things may be noisy in this town, but it doesn't concern pedestrians." The boy said. "Leave this to the professionals."

"Pedest-" Taiki's eyes narrowed in anger.

The white haired boy fell forward slightly as Taiki teleported a few feet backwards and upwards. "What the...?"

"My name is Kudo, Taiki." Taiki said as he landed on a nearby rooftop. "So I'll say it again..." He cleared his throat, using the 'power' voice he'd been practicing. **"Who are you?"**

Ryouma Mogami stared at the super-powered boy for a single moment before he realized that this...could he even be _called_ a boy?... 'person' before him was anything but an innocent pedestrian...

Far from it in fact.

* * *

_*Cue Title Theme*_

**"We Are: DIGIMON HUNTERS!"**

* * *

**QUARTERZ ARCADE_ _ _|**

"OH COME ON!"

You could hear Tagiru's exclamation of annoyance from the street outside, much to every passerby's surprise, to the point that everyone looked away, towards the arcade, just in time to miss a burst of digital static rift through the street.

The cause of said exclamation?

A pinball machine, celebrating the 15th anniversary of the _Digica Scrab _series and all of it's various incarnations, that Tagiru had just lost at.

For the third time that hour.

And he still didn't have the high score.

Corone rolled her eyes. "You know that isn't going to make it work any better, right?"

"Got to give him credit though," Yuu lamented before taking a sip from his soda can. "He doesn't give up!"

Tagiru sighed, then slammed his face into the front plate of the machine as he muttered over the machine's complaint of a "Tilt!" "Why is my life such a pain...?"

As he said this rather loudly despite muttering, several people looked over, one of them being a girl in a pink dress further away in the arcade than most of the others looking his way. Her eyes were hidden beneath her pink cowboy hat and long brown hair, and she was clutching a small pendant that had been hanging around her neck in her gloved hand.

Yuu and Corone shared an uneasy glance. She shrugged, and he sighed in return. "Look, Tagiru..." Yuu began as he put a hand on the other goggle boy's shoulder. "You may think that everyone but you has it easy...But the truth is we all have out miseries to go through every day."

"Like what?" Tagiru asked, raising an eyebrow. "Everyone around me seems like they have some sort of relationship going, and it looks to me like their lives go pretty smoothly."

"Everyone has their rough spots to over come," Corone began.

"That's not what I mean!" Tagiru stood up and turned to face the couple of eleven months. "You guys have this big whole group of friends that just fit together and I always feel like I'm just butting in!" he raised a finger and cut Yuu off with a well timed: "Just like right now, I might add! You guys don't have to hang out with me! You're just making me feel like a third wheel!"

"Oi, Tagiru..." Yuu began. "You know that we don't...!"

"'Oi' nothing!" The boy huffed as he crossed his arms. "I just want to fit in with someone for a change! People in school treated me like I'm a total idiot until I joined your basketball team, and even **_you_** guys seem distant at times. Like what's this job Taiki's girlfriend has, huh? Nobody'll tell me what it is! And speaking of Taiki, why'd he even invite me to join that basketball team of his anyways? I mean, it's fun and all, but every time I ask him why, he never gives me straight answer!"

"That's..." Yuu glanced to Corone, and she nodded, as if she too felt the need for a honest answer to be given. "Something we shouldn't talk about here."

As Tagiru began to fume in annoyance, Corone spotted a security guard by a door to the arcade's stock room and said "Let's go." before reaching out to drag both boys through the arcade by their hands.

As they passed by on their way, the cowboy hat girl turned to an older teen with glasses and light blue hair. "Well, that's my job done for now."

"Sincerity always works best with situations like these." the teen replied with a nod. "All we have to do now is wait."

* * *

They entered the employee's only section of the arcade with a simple flash of a badge from Yuu's wallet. The security guard just let them right on through with a nod, much to Tagiru's concern. _'I hope I'm not getting mixed up in any mafia business. You never can tell with people these days.'_ he glanced around in concern as Corone and Yuu led him into the far back, where no cameras seemed to reside. _'Oh god...What if they are mafia!? Yakuza? Foreign Nationals? Oh god oh god oh god..." _he started to sweat.

"Are we good?" Corone asked as Yuu fiddled with some sort of...iPod? What the heck was that thing anyways? A mutant microphone? Wait. Wasn't that a Xros Loader? One of the things that the-

"Good," Yuu nodded as he put the device back into his back pocket. "No listening devices around."

Listening devices? Tagiru gulped, his thought track changed immediately.

With that done, Yuu and Corone turned to face the boy...

And then the whole arcade dissolved away into debris and rubble with a sudden _"Bwhrr" _of static, leaving the be-goggled boy standing alone in the moss and vegetation over-run version of the arcade.

"Nan..." The boy's eyes widened in surprise. "...Des ka...?"

* * *

"Oh F-" The words left Yuu's mouth before he even realized he'd said it.

"What just happened?" Corone ran a hand through the spot the goggle wearing boy had previously occupied. "Where'd he go?"

"Time storm." Yuu growled as he fished a Wrister out of a pocket. "Why'd one appear now of all place? Take _**him**_ of all people!?"

"Something tells me we're not going to be able to give him the explanation he wanted," Corone frowned.

"Taiki-" Yuu spoke into the Wrister. "We've got a major problem here!"

_"Let me guess?_" Taiki replied nonchalantly on the other end. _"Tagiru's gone?"_

"Yeah," Yuu nodded. "How'd you know?"

_"Let's just say it's a hunch for now."_ Taiki paused on the other end for a moment, as if distracted by something on his end. _"Well, more than a hunch, actually. Get to the corner of Winterstreet and Castlerun as soon as you can."_

Corone and Yuu shared an uneasy glance at that.

**"RUINED EARTH"_ _ _|**

Tagiru looked around in confusion. "What the hell...Where am I?"

The world around him appeared to have become decayed and destroyed instantly- years worth of damage suddenly was all over everything. Everything was bathed in a constant pink glow- as the sky had turned a reddish purple color- and there was moss and plant life growing over everything.

Marking off the oddest thing of all, however, was the fact that no matter where he stepped, green particles of light would float away from the ground a second later.

He'd seen something similar on TV once, how Digimon from the World the Earth now orbited along side were made out of computer data. Surely this wasn't that world?

If it was, why weren't there any Digimon about? Why was everything in ruins?

"Hello?" He called out. "Anyone there...?"

Silence, save his voice's echo.

"Damn it, They must've been mafia, that's got to be it," Tagiru grumbled. "No, can't be. They named their team after the one that saved our world, right?" he stopped. "Unless they _**are **_that team?" he frowned. "But that can't be it then..."

Impossible. It had to be.

Surely the heroes who saved the world wouldn't just _go to school_ in their spare time? And even if they **were **the same Xros Heart, then why would they have intentionally sought him out? He was just a looser kid with way too much energy- there's nothing that he could have brought to their close knit family. Hell, there was barely anything he brought to the basketball team beyond his miracle throws.

But that _had_ to have been a Xros Loader Yuu had.

And then there was _**Mami. **_Maybe she was in on it too? The girl had never even given him the time of day before he joined up with Taiki's basketball team. Maybe she was an evil digimon intending to kill him, and he was secretly under Xros Heart's protection?

"Idiot." He shook his head and ran his hands through his hair. "I'm asleep. There's no other explanation. I'm asleep and I'm dreaming. That's gotta be it."

At that moment, rather loud roar shook the abandoned city to its core, proving the opposite of his current line of thought.

"..." He stared straight ahead, a scowl forming on his face. "This is the weirdest dream I've ever had if I am dreaming."

The street shook with another roar, and broken glass rattled as something above him _broke._

"Get Down!" And then someone jumped from the side, pushing him to cover behind a ruined car, just in time to save the boy from being hit by a pile of falling debris from a collapsing building.

Tagiru hit the dirt as his savior rolled underneath the car from the moment before. "Ow..." he groaned. "Definitely not dreaming then..."

It was then that he saw what had caused the building to nearly collapse onto him- A massive white Dinosaur with cybernetic enhancements allover its body- a MetalTyranomon.

It roared as it shoved itself to its feet, glaring at something in the distance- probably whatever had made it fall. And then it lunged forward, clawed feet plowing through the ruined road, tearing it up even more than it had been already.

Tagiru, for his part, simply stared on in shock as it happened. "Okay." He said after a moment of relative silence (MetalTyranomon was roaring as explosions occurred around it). "That's a Digimon."

He slowly pushed himself up to his knees, and looked through the car's broken windows, watching as the Dinosaur fought...something.

It was humanoid, wearing a blue business suit, and had on a strange piece of head-gear. It must have been another Digimon, because it held a weapon that shot out bursts of light that simply bounced off of the Tyranomon's skin and exploded harmlessly into the surrounding environment.

Nearby was a boy- that Ryouma fellow from before- holding up a sickly looking Lime Green Xros Loader. "Come on, Astamon!" He was yelling to the Digimon. "You can do better than this!"

It was then that another boy, wearing a heavy jacket and a very odd looking cap, ran up, holding a pure Silver Xros Loader. "Ryouma!" he called out. "It's a trap! Get Astamon out of there now!"

"What?" Ryouma spun around, distracted- He failed to deliver the warning in time as the ground suddenly exploded up from beneath the MetalTyranomon, sending it flying backwards on a very controlled arc, and causing the Astamon's targeting to fall off center.

He hit a flying piece of rock, and fell down uncontrolled towards the ground.

But the ground wasn't there when he hit it.

The explosion had destabilized the street so much that the entire physical structure of that area had begun to liquidize- becoming a massive sand trap. Astamon hit the 'dirt' and began to sink. Moments later, the two boys soon found themselves sinking as well- MetalTyranomon was having an easy time of it, however- having "luckily" landed from his earlier toss onto a stable piece of land.

"And Stay Out, you little brats!" The Tyranomon said before he stuck his tongue out at the two boys as he turned on his heels and leaped towards a nearby rooftop- making it shake under his weight- before he leaped off into the distance again.

"Damn it, Ren!" Ryouma snapped at the other boy. "What the hell just happened!?"

"Dracmon stepped on something- that's how the Tyranomon knew we were here!" The other boy, Ren, hastily explained as he tried to wriggle free of the sand trap. "Airu was trying to figure out how to get him out without bringing the whole place down when..."

* * *

"Hehehehahahahah!" A voice laughed from under the car. "Oh Man that was a classic!"

Tagiru lowered himself down to look under the car, for the first time getting a good long glimpse of his previous savior. "Eh-!?" He blinked. It was a small, tiny, no bigger than his hand, humanoid-shaped dragon- purple and white in coloring- this little Digimon had a red vest over his chest, and his tail ended in a small little mallet. "You're so small!"

The Dragon turned his head...all the way around. "Oh! You!" he twisted his body around to match his head and strolled out from under the car...Moments later beginning to stretch back out to a larger size. "Hey! I never got to properly introduce myself, did I?" Now resting at about waist height, the still small dragon held out his hand... which promptly grew even larger to match Tagiru's own hand. "Gumdramon's mah name, and stretchin's mah game!" he laughed at this. "You won't find a stretchier digimon this side of the divide!"

Taigiru stared at this... "Gumdramon" ...in relative shock. "You...You're...!"

"What? You're just leavin' me hangin'? No name? Cat got your tongue or somethin'?" He stretched his head's shape out to mimick a Gatomon's as he stuck his tongue out, then 'snapped' it back to normal. "hehe, sorry, that never gets old!"

"Tagiru!" he finally brought his hand to meet the Gumdramon's in a hefty handshake. "I'm Akashi, Tagiru."

"Nice to meet you Tagiru Akashi Tagiru!" This... Gumdramon shifted his hand into a microphone like shape as he leaned in to speak into it as if he were a sort of newscaster. "So where're you from? The Baltics? You've got that sort of oriental theme goin' on! Not that I know where the Baltics are. Haha! But that's just me! I'm new to this town. You the tour guide?"

Tagiru had no clue what to say in response to that.

* * *

**EYE CATCH!**

On one side of a Disk stood Tagiru, and on the other, Gumdramon. Both leaping forward with grins on their faces.

The Disk flipped over, revealing a purple outline of a Dragon digimon roaring to the heavens in front of the number Sixty-Nine.

**EYE CATCH!**

* * *

It was then that a Vegimon appeared on a nearby rooftop, throwing down his vines so that Ren and Ryouma could climb up out of the pit.

"Astamon: Return!" Ryouma held out his Xros Loader once he was high enough up to get a clear view of his trapped partner. There was a burst of light, and the poor Digimon was saved from the pit fall.

"OI!" A girl, blond hair, dressed in _**way **_too Pink clothing that looked just a tad _too_ small for her age, called out as she leaned over the edge of that rooftop. "You two let him get away, didn't you!"

"Airu!" Ren cried up to the girl. "He had another sand trap waiting for us! Bigger than the last one too!"

"How the hell did he have that made up?" The girl huffed. "The one _your_ Dracmon triggered was way smaller!"

"How should _**I **_know!?" Ren snapped. "You're the trap expert!"

"_PLEASE,"_ Ryouma said rather loudly. "Can you both just shut up for a moment and let us climb to safety in peace?"

* * *

As the trio of children left the rooftop, descending down via a fire escape, Gumdramon caught sight of them out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeek!" he shrunk back down and dove under the car. "I thought those guys would've been stuck for hours, not minutes!"

Tagiru did a double take. "Huh, what?"

"Hunters!" Gumdramon hissed as he shifted into a house cat like form. "That girl especially. Always with the _cute _and the _Oh I want it _mentality." He stuck his tongue out and arched his back as he did so, which really sold the cat form he'd taken. "Bleh! I just wanna slap her upside the head for trying to catch me with that stupid trap 'f hers!"

"What trap?" Tagiru blinked. What was this guy going on about now?

"If any of them ask, you didn't see me!" Then Gumdramon twisted up into a random rock, trying to become as still as he could.

Taking the hint that hiding might be a good idea, Tagiru crawled to the side of the car and crouched behind it. It didn't take too long for the trio of "Hunters" to stroll past where Tagiru and Gumdramon were hiding...

And as they did, their nonsensical argument came to a halt as a Digimon forced their way out of Ren's Xros Loader.

"I smell fresh meat!" came Dracmon's whiny voice as he pointed at the car.

"A digimon?" Ren asked.

"Nah." Dracmon replied with a grin. "A human!"

Taigru had to force himself from taking in a sharp breath. _'Damnit!Damnit!Damnit!Damnit!Damnit!Damnit!Damnit!'_

A digimon reloaded from Airu's pink Xros Loader- an Opposumon. "Maybe we should check it out?" she asked of her partner with a slight lisp to her words.

"Sure." She nodded...

And the Opposumon floated up over the car on her balloons...

Tagiru looked up.

She looked down.

For a single moment their eyes met...

And then MetalTyranomon roared as his towering form appeared in the distance.

"Damn it!" Ryouma turned on his heals to look up at the distant MetalTyranomon. "It's coming back for more!"

"Nobody here!" Opposomon turned around and flew back to her partner. "Just some rusty ol' Car!"

"Let's get after that Tyranomon then!" Ren ordered. "Albinos are super rare!"

"But-!" The Dracmon tried to move for the car.

"Get the lead out already!" Airu grabbed him by the colar and dragged him away. "The sooner we catch that Tyranomon the sooner we can find that cutie Gumdramon!"

"Nyeeehhh!" The poor demon just couldn't win- first he triggered a sand trap, now he was being taken away from a potential spy!

As the trio ran off, Tagiru just stared up at the pinkish clouds above him, wondering what the hell had just happened.

After a few moments of relative silence, Gumdramon pulled himself out from under the car. "Wow, did I pick a good time to hide in a Tyranomon's territory or what?" As the little dragon sat down next to the goggle wearing boy, he continued, "yeesh, what a day. What! A! _DAY!"_

"So uh..." Tagiru asked after a moment. "Where the heck are we, anyways?"

"Eh?" Gumdramon blinked. "I thought you knew?"

"Nope." Tagiru shook his head. "I just sort of...got lost somehow?" he frowned a bit. "I was just chatting with my friends, and then..." he blew some air through his lips. "Pfff... I'm here."

"Same here," Gumdramon laughed. "'Scept for the fact that I was in jail, not talking to any friends."

"Jail?" Tagiru raised an eyebrow.

"Ehehe...yeah..." The dragon smiled, a little embarrassed. "I uh...Was trying to become the next big superstar of the digital world but I got a bit too loud doing it! Yeah, that's it..." he looked to the side. "Exactly that...Exactly that. Superstar. Heh. Yeah. That's me!" he chuckled a little. "Gumdramon! The next big superstar!"

"Well...Mister Superstar..." Tagiru laughed a little as well. "I don't suppose you know where to go from here?"

"Nope!" Gumdramon shook his head. "I only knew this was a Tyranomon's turf by all the claw marks on the buildings."

"Smart move," came a new voice, older, gruffer, and somewhat wise beyond his years.

The confused duo froze as the car they were hiding behind was pulled aside, causing them both to fall backwards.

Immediately, they both looked up to see an old man standing above them, in his right hand was a cane, and in his left was a Black and Gold Xros Loader, scratched up and rather beaten looking. His face was obscured partially by the sunglasses over his eyes and the visor on his forehead.

"And to answer your earlier question..." The man said, "you've stumbled onto the plane of existence called Digi-Quartz- a shadow dimension created when the Human and Digital Worlds fused together."

"Chi Chi Chi!" Chimed in a Clockmon, although different from the ones usually seen in that it was just the clock portion, no human 'rider' on the top. "Digi-Quartz is a dangerous place for people such as yourselves! How did you get here?"

"Uh..." Tagiru blinked. "The world changed around me?"

"I don't got a clue," Gumdramon repeated flatly.

"Well, then," The old man said as he lifted his Xros Loader up, "perhaps we should return you to a place where you can make some sense of things." The screen flashed as he said his next two words: **"Time Shift."**

The Destroyed World of "Digi-Quartz" vanished around them in a burst of white light and clock motifs.

**EARTH_ _ _| JAPAN_ _ _| TEMPO-QUARTZ CLOCK SHOP_ _ _|**

Tagiru and Gumdramon found themselves surrounded by many, many, _many_ clocks very suddenly. And then the boy realized he was still lying on the ground, so he sat up.

"Welcome to my humble shop," The old man said as he moved towards a back counter- the Clockmon having vanished somewhere among the other clocks. "Please, make yourselves at home while I explain..."

"Um..." Gumdramon looked around. "What the heck is this place?"

"I build clocks for a living," the man said as he fiddled with the safe under the counter. "Sell them as well. I have for over sixty years now, both here and in the Digital World."

"Both worlds?" Tagiru mused as he looked at a rather random looking clock. "So you've traveled between them?"

"Yes, I have," The Watch-Maker said as he twisted the dial around. "Though more so in the last year than the twelve before it."

"It's a very nice shop," Tagiru said as he looked over to the counter, "but why are we here?"

"To introduce you to the ever changing game, dear boy." The man chuckled as he unlocked the safe. "I accidentally discovered Digi-Quartz on my first trip between the worlds after the reunion, and I discovered that Digi-Quartz existed at a point somewhat out of sync between these worlds- to the point that it had already existed a few decades despite only recently being formed from our perspective." He pulled the door open and slid out a shelf, one that contained a not too fancy wooden box that seemed just big enough to hold several somethings inside. "And due to that, I encountered Digimon and humans who had been stuck there for varying points of time despite their past selves not being...how do I say it...ah...Yes! Despite not having been lost to the Digi-Quartz in the first place." He motioned for the duo to come over to his counter. "Come here, would you?"

Tagiru looked at Gumdramon, who shrugged in return. They walked over.

"To help in returning the lost Digimon and Humans to their proper time, I devised a game, of sorts," The Watch-Maker continued, "that game is what I like to call 'the Quartz Hunt.'"

"And the players are called 'hunters', am I right?" Gumdramon asked as he stretched his legs upwards so he could lean against the counter the man was bringing the box up to.

"Quite so." The Watch-Maker said as he opened the box, revealing a familiar looking shape on its cover- that of a Xros Loader. "The Hunters would 'Hunt' down those wild ones who had been trapped in the world, and help them reintegrate with their lost worlds. Typically, I recruit two from each of the two worlds via my shops both there and here. I hand them a puzzle box, claiming it's an entry to a game, and if those that solve it get identical solutions, they can join into the hunt as partners." The man smirked. "For you two, however, I'm foregoing that, due to your special circumstances. It's not every day that I find myself finding people who have fallen through only just recently." And so he pulled out a pristine, white, unused Xros Loader. "This is a Xros Loader, as you two are no doubt familiar with." He held it up to show it to them. "You're in luck, this device was just born yesterday- in fact, it's the first one I've had the pleasure of hatching personally."

"It...hatched?" Tagiru blinked. "Like, out of an egg?"

"Xros Loaders are like Digimon then," Gumdramon mused. "Sometimes eggs just appear and something get's born from them. Digimon like that are usually the Digital World's own chosen children!"

"Quite so!" The Watch-Maker said as he laid the device onto the counter so he could put the box back. "So then, are you two willing to help save the helpless from the ever-continuing trap that is _Digi-Quartz?"_

* * *

The bell to the shop rang as Tagiru and Gumdramon raced out the doors, leaving a very amused Watch-Maker behind.

"Crimson, huh?" was all he said as a smirk began to form on his face.

**ELSEWHERE_ _ _|**

Taiki stared up at an office building that had drawn everyone's attention due to the massive cloud of static hanging around it.

"Taiki-san!" Yuu's voice called out as he and Corone ran up to him. "We're here!"

"See that?" Taiki pointed up to the static cloud. "A massive temporal rift that just appeared out of thin air."

"The storms are coming back, aren't they?" Yuu asked.

"Considering that you said Tagiru vanished in a puff of static?" Taiki said flatly as he stared up at it. "And the fact that I met the 'Ryouma' that future me mentioned in the past..."

"Yeah, that was a rhetorical question I asked, wasn't it?" Yuu sighed.

"So what's going on?" Corone asked. "Here, I mean."

"Static cloud formed out of nowhere, reports are that an image matching the shape of a MetalTyranomon is inside it," Taiki explained while narrowing his eyes. "MetalTyranomon. That can't be a coincidence."

"After what happened with a MetalTyranomon _last_ summer?" Corone asked. "And yes, Yuu, that's a rhetorical question."

"So what do we do?" Yuu asked.

"Tagiru's at the center of this. So we wait for him to return- and the storms always do that around us," Taiki explained. "I've already called Shoutmon about it. He said he's on his way, but he won't be here for another day."

"Can't you just teleport him?" Corone asked.

"He said he had to wrap something up first," Taiki answered. "With the journal, remember?"

"I still don't get why he's obsessing over it," Yuu frowned.

"Today's date is one of the ones marked with exclamation marks," Taiki reminded the other goggle wearing boy. "The game is afoot, Watson."

At that moment- the part of the building inside the static cloud exploded dramatically as a static-like image leaped out of the cloud.

Taiki brought his Orange Xros Loader up and tilted it at an angle, bringing out a holographic compass that locked onto the static image from his point of view- clearing the pixelated image into something solid- That of a MetalTyranomon. "And right on cue," he took off after it. "Come on!"

* * *

Tagiru and Gumdramon ran down the streets with no direction in mind.

"So what do we do about this hunting thing anyways?" Gumdramon was asking. "Where should we start first?"

"Let's get that dinosaur you saved me from, first!" Tagiru replied with a grin. "Then we'll see about finding things after that!"

It was right about then that the building exploded, and the static-shadow of MetalTyranomon flew through the air, just above them.

"Ah!" Gumdramon grinned. "Talk about luck!"

"Yeah!" Tagiru held up his newly minted Crimson Red Xros Loader. "Let's Go! _**TIME SHIFT!"**_

* * *

"Isn't that Tagiru?!" Yuu cried out in surprise as the other boy cut across the street and vanished into an alley way with a burst of white light.

"Exactly that!" Taiki smirked slightly. "Come on, before the portal closes!"

"What portal!?" Corone cried out as they turned into the alley way...

To see a shimmery wimmery, shiney winey clock-themed portal.

"Oh." She finished. "That one."

* * *

For Tagiru and Gumdramon, the transition was nearly instantaneous- the portal seemed to freeze them in space as the world around them transitioned from earth to this "Digi-Quartz" location, and as this happened, the static-shadow of MetalTyranomon shifted into the real thing just above them.

As they stepped out of the portal, their feet touched dirt and they kept on pounding along after the MetalTyranomon.

"Whoo!" Gumdramon let loose a holler of glee. "Now this is fun!"

"More fun than being a superstar?" Tagiru asked with a friendly grin.

"No Doubt that being a Super Star is GREAT!" Gumdramon jumped into the air and did a summer-sault. "But this has got to be tied for a close second!"

"Hahah!" Tagiru grinned.

They stormed out of the formerly dead-end alley and emerged into an abandoned plaza, where MetalTyranomon was...chewing on a building.

"Woah!" Gumdramon laughed. "What a break! We caught him on his snack run!"

"Well let's get to it then!" Tagiru grinned.

And it was at that moment that both of them realized that they had no clue what the hell they were doing.

**MEANWHILE_ _ _| THE CLOCK SHOP_ _ _|**

The Watch-Maker blinked as he suddenly remembered a critical piece of information. "Oh crap." He turned around and leaned back into the room just behind the back table- where a guide book lay abandoned on the table. "I forgot to give them the rule book!" he started to sweat a little. "Damn it."

**DIGI-QUARTZ_ _ _|**

"**FIRE VORTEX!"** Gumdramon rolled into a sphere, encased himself in fire, and flung himself forward at the MetalTyranomon, in hopes of doing some damage to the massive dinosaur.

A swat of the tail and the poor Gumdramon went flying backwards- bouncing haphazardly against the buildings like a super rubber ball. "WAAAAHHH!" he cried out as he bounced from place to place.

"Gumdramon!" Tagiru tried, and failed, to follow the trajectory his partner was taking as he bounced across the buildings and rooftops.

MetalTyranomon, for his part, was absurdly calm as the little purple dragon made out of rubber bounced all over his teritory. He just chewed absentmindedly on a piece of concrete as Gumdramon bounced about without aim.

Meanwhile, on a nearby rooftop, the trio of Hunters just stared haplessly at the unfortunate situation.

"Seriously?" Ren gawked as Gumdramon bounced off of a bent street sign and flung high into the air. "These guys don't stand a chance against a MetalTryanomon!"

"They're new to the game," Ryouma said as he crossed his arms. "They'll figure out they're in over their heads soon enough."

"Why'd the cute one have to end up partnered with a goggle-brain like that kid for?" Airu pouted. "If I'd caught him he'd be doing so much better right now."

Opposomon squeaked in protest at her partner's comment. "NO! No he wouldn't!"

"RAAAAAAHHH!" Finally, Gumdramon caught a lucky angle and actually rebounded into the back of MetalTyranomon's neck with more speed than he would have had normally- causing MetalTyranomon to take note of the little pest, and Gumdramon to fly back into the air.

"YOOSHAAAA!" Gumdramon cheered as he rolled out of his sphere attack and punched the air, floating there on some tiny wings he'd just made. "Yeah! I hit him!"

MetalTyranomon turned his head and raised an eyebrow, as if asking the little dragon "Really? You're proud of all that bouncing you just did?"

"BYEEH!" Gumdramon stuck his tongue out at the MetalTyranomon and then rolled up into a sphere again. _**"FIRE VORTEX!"**_

And he fell.

"Is..." Ren blinked. "Is his plan to _bounce_ MetalTyranomon into submission?"

Gumdramon smashed into MetalTyranomon's snout, and bounced away, hitting a nearby building, and then bouncing back towards the Tyranomon...

Who simply caught Gumdramon in his cybernetic claw, stopping all momentum, and then _squeezed._

Like a projectile launcher from a certain line of Lego toys, Gumdramon flung out in a direction of Tyranomon's choosing- which happened to be directly at Tagiru.

"DOOF!" The boy grunted as he and Gumdramon were flung into a nearby alleyway.

"Aaaand they're done," Ryouma shook his head. "Pathetic, really."

"Noobs," Ren agreed.

* * *

"You know." Gumdramon mused as they both stared up at the sky from where they had stopped rolling. "I'm beginning to think we're out of our league here."

"Maybe..." Tagiru sighed. "So much for this idea."

"Meh," Gumdramon sighed as well. "It's not like we can even put that Xros Loader to any good use. Xros Heart had a huge team right from the start...They could Digi-Xros to their hearts content!"

"What do we have?" Tagiru asked. "Just you and me."

"And then there's that whole super-duper 'Time burst! Now I'm in my future form' thing they could do," Gumdramon continued on. "I heard they modded their Xros Loaders with some other kind of Digivice just to get _that_ to work. So we probably can't even do that!"

The duo sighed in unison.

"So what do we do now?" Tagiru asked as he stared up at what appeared to be a star, peeking through the clouds. "Keep trying?"

"Sure, I guess." Gumdramon shrugged. "Maybe we'll get lucky and he'll just fall asleep?"

Tagiru frowned as the star he was watching seemed to glow brighter. "Hey, Gumdramon?"

"Yeah?" Gumdramon replied. "What is it?"

"Is that a star?" Tagiru pointed up.

Gumdramon looked up. "Huh?" Indeed, up in the skies was what appeared to be a shimmering star that was indeed getting brighter and brighter with each passing second. "Ah..." Gumdramon blinked. "That's new."

"Really?" Tagiru's frown deepened.

"Yeah," Gumdramon nodded. "I haven't seen a single star the whole time I was here."

"Then what is it?" Tagiru had to ask.

* * *

Ryouma's little band of merry Hunters stopped in their tracks as MetalTyranomon looked straight up, and seemed to take several steps back in surprise.

"What's going on?" Airu frowned. "What's gotten into him?"

Ren looked up. "Uh...Guys...?"

"What is it?" Ryouma asked.

"Look," The other boy simply raised a finger to the sky.

The other two Hunters did such, looking up to the heavens as...

"You've got to be joking...!" Airu lamented as a blinding white sphere of light shot down through the sky towards the alleyway where Tagiru and Gumdramon had landed.

There was an explosion of golden light that seemed to stay in place for way too long...

Everyone's eyes were drawn to the alleyway as two figures emerged from the light show- or rather, were at the center of it, drawing it outwards.

Tagiru held his Xros Loader up, and Gumdramon looked absolutely ready to tear something apart. Both of them had their eyes hidden behind a curious white glow as they looked straight ahead towards the MetalTyranomon.

As for the source of golden light- that would be courtesy of the matching bracelets that had somehow found their way onto Tagiru's left wrist and Gumdramon's tail. Both of them were simple, golden rings, but they had what appeared to be comet trails arching out behind them.

"Ready?" Tagiru asked of his friend.

"Oh yeah!" Gumdramon cracked his knuckles.

And then the glowing number 69 flashed onto the Xros Loader's screen.

**"TIME BURST!"** The duo roared at once as the flaring trails from the bracelets flared around them and then connected together in a blinding explosion of light.

_*cue Tagiru Chikara*_

**"REE**_**YYYAAAHHHH!"**_Gumdramon's body seemed to explode into data as he expanded outwards, changing forms in a more drastic way than usual.

His tail became long and serpentine like- tapering out into into a massive battle ax. His simple red vest turned into a massive piece of torso armor, complete with shoulder fins that extended out into what looked like stationary wings containing jet thrusters. His little hands blew out into giant fists wrapped up in yellow gloves, and his clawed feet became excessively layered in metallic plating- almost looking as if he were wearing yellow boots. His legs were coated in black leather pants, held up by a belt that was massively long to the point that it practically became a tail-coat.

Finally, his head elongated, and a massive metallic helmet snapped into place with a hiss of steam as his green eyes flared open beneath a set of goggles. Yes. He was a dragon digimon, and he was wearing goggles.

**"CHOU SHINKA! ARRESTERDRAMON!"**

Ryouma's jaw fell open. "He did WHAT!?"

Ren whistled in appreciation as the dragon took to the air. "Now that's a beauty of a rare beast. They don't usually have the goggles!"

MetalTyranomon narrowed his eyes at the little dragon grown big. Nothing good ever came out of things falling from the sky. He raised his clawed arm up...

...And then the speedy purple dragon flew down in a blur of motion, slamming his gloved fist into the Tyranomon's face. **"YO**_**SHA!"**_

MetalTyranomon went flying backwards like a comet- smashing through a nearby building and causing it to collapse down onto him.

"YAHOO!" Tagiru jumped as he punched the air above him. "That was awesome, Gumdramon!"

"Heheh..." the dragon chuckled. "Now _**this**_ is how a superstar rolls!" He stepped back and struck a peculiar fighting stance, as if he were standing on some invisible floor, while he waited for MetalTyranomon to pry himself out of the collapsed building.

It didn't take long.

_**"ATOMIC LASER!"**_

The explosion sent the building remains high into the air, where it all dissolved away into data before it could descend down again.

MetalTyranom huffed out a puff of steam. "So...A worthy opponent approaches at last."

"You betcha!" Arresterdramon laughed. "The Digital World's Number One Superstar has finally arrived!"

"Superstar, huh?" The Tyranomon laughed. "Well, I've seen my fair share of those rise and fall- Taught a fair share of 'em myself! So if you think you're the new top dog, then prove it!" he held his arms out wide. "Take me down in one hit!"

"One hit?" Tagiru smirked. "We'll take you down in one _**HALF!"**_ he pointed dramatically at MetalTyranomon. _**"LET'S GO!"**_

Arresterdramon soared forward on the blink of an eye as the ax on his tail glowed a bright blue. **"PRISIM GARRET!"**

_SSSS__**SSSHHWWWAAMMMNN**_

A massive purple whirlwind erupted on the spot where MetalTyranomon was standing, and when it cleared, MetalTyranomon fell to the ground, stunned, and tied up in Arresterdramon's long and flexible tail. "Wh...What?"

"Heh heh..." Arresterdramon smiled behind that face plate of his. "Cat got your tongue?"

The Tyranomon blinked, then began to smile. "You've got talent if you could get me tied up so fast that I couldn't even see what was happening!" his smile turned into a smirk. "So what are you going to do now? Send me back to the Digital World? Kill me? Keep me locked in your Xros Loader as a trophy?"

"You said you trained superstars before." Taigru said as he walked over. "Would you mind helping Gumdramon here out with that before we send you home?"

"Hey!" MetalTyranomon laughed. "Now that's something I haven't done in years! Sure thing! That sounds like a fair trade to me!"

"Awesome!" The goggle boy held out his Xros Loader, and MetalTyranomon went inside with a flash of green light.

* * *

Ryouma's team stood there in shock at what had just happened.

"Did...he just..." Airu asked after a moment of silence, "_**talk**_ that MetalTyranomon into joining his team?"

"I think he just did." Ren stared, completely confused as well, though somewhat miffed that he had lost the Tyranomon to someone-else's collection. "Why didn't we ever think of that?"

"He didn't even use a capture grid." Airu continued her little rant. "He didn't even use a _Capture Grid!"_

"Just who is this boy?" Ryouma narrowed his eyes. "And why did a light from the sky just _give h__im_ the power of a future form while we've had to find alternatives?"

Meanwhile, Airu's partner, Opposomon, just stared down at the goggle wearing team in awe. _'Akashi-kun...'_ she thought with widening eyes. _'You're so cool...!'_

* * *

After a few moments of standing around, basking in the glow of success...

Arresterdramon began to glow a brilliant gold light... And then shrunk back down into Gumdramon.

"Nak!" he cried out as he hit the ground with a solid _Doof._

"You okay there, Gumdramon?" Taigru kneeled down to help his partner up.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Gumdramon muttered as he dusted himself off. "But...How the heck did we even just pull that off?"

"That's exactly what I want to know," came a voice from behind them.

Gumdramon froze as his eyes met those of Kudo, Taiki, and he fell backwards in shock. "H-H-" He stammered. _**"HEPHAESTUS!"**_ his voice cracked in terror.

Taigru spun around, not expecting to see his own basketball team leader standing behind them...

With red eyes that flickered with red energy.

"T...Taiki-san...?" Tagiru did a double take.

"Tagiru. Gumdramon." Taiki said as he put his hands behind his back. "We need to talk."

TO BE CONTINUED!

NEXT TIME!

"Waaahhh...Just when I thought I was out, they Pulled me back in!"

"Akashi-kun!"

"Tagiru!"

"Why can't you just leave me alone for a change!?"

"Eheheheeh...As you wish, foolish boy!"

"Next time: Digimon Xros Wars: Hunters!"

**"Sagomon the Deviant VS. The Heir of Space!"**

"I'll Catch you for sure, Sagomon!"

* * *

**ACT 3 INTERMISSION 1: **_**KARAOKE AGAIN!**_

* * *

**DIGITAL WORLD_ _ _| SOUTH WEST KARAOKE BAR_ _ _| SIX MONTHS AFTER "CASCADE" INCIDENT_ _ _|**

_*Tap tap tap*_

Everyone's attention was brought to the stage as the bar's owner, Kazemon, tapped at the microphone. "Heyya everyone!" She waved a little to the rather large crowd. "How's it hanging?"

"Awesome!" A well on the way to being drunk Revolomon shouted out with glee.

"Great!" She smiled. "It's hard to believe it's been six months huh? Half a year since that meany DarkKnightmon got what he deserved for trying to take over two whole worlds..." she closed her eyes. "There have been a lot of changes, Kings have been crowned..." In the audience, Shoutmon smirked slightly. "...New lives have been started..." Mervamon lightly hit Beelzebmon in the shoulder, making him chuckle a little. "...And we're all still alive, thankfully!" Kroket, one of the PawnChessmon, nodded at this. "So I think it's only fair that on the one year anniversary of Xros Heart visiting our little bar that we hold a party!"

There was much cheering at this, as well as a certain Wisemon whistling rather loudly.

"So to start tonight off, one of our own locals wanted to open us up with a song that his local group, a very rocking Rock Band, was named after." Kazemon continued. "So everyone! Give a big round of applause for Clubs Deuce, and his own personal take on this classic song!"

As the audience clapped and cheered, she stepped off of the stage, allowing Clubs Deuce to hop up to take the microphone. He smiled at them all for a moment (even blushing slightly as Konata yelled out "Go Get 'Em, Deucy!") before he waved to Astamon at the bar to cue the track.

A slow, techno drum beat filled the room, giving everyone the cue to go silent as a few more synthetic sounds filled in the gaps.

Clubs tapped his foot to the beat as he waited for his cue to come up.

And then he started signing. _"I hate a moral coward one who lacks a manly spark. I just detest a man afraid to go home in the dark. I spend my every evening where there's women wine and song!"_ (Konata laughed at this.) _"But like a man I always bring my little wife along..."_ he took a breath, and then continued. _"Aaaaa'm A member of the Midnight Crew. Aaaaa'm A Night owl and a wise bird too. Home with the milk in the Moooorning, singing the same old soooooong!"_ the audience was clapping along to the beat at this point. _"Rise with the moon, go to bed with the sun. Early to bed and you'll miss all the fun. Bring your wife and trouble, it can never trouble you. Make HER a Member of the Midnight Crew."_

A synthetic wolf howled at this point, causing a few to laugh at the seemingly random part of the song. Clubs just smiled at them as he tapped out the beat until his next cue.

_"The fun, it doesn't start 'til Twelve, On Happy old Broadway! So what's the point of home until the break of day?"_ he winked at the audience as he pulled his rather dashing hat down over his eyes a bit. _"Now something Confidential whispered Not Above A Breath!"_ he lowered his volume down a bit. _"I once went home at Two A.M. and scared my wife to Deeeaaathhh!" _he brought it back up to full for the chorus again. _"Aaaaa'm A member of the Midnight Crew. Aaaaa'm A Night owl and a wise bird too. Home with the milk in the Moooorning, singing the same old __**soooooong!"**_He was really putting it all into it as he sang. _"Rise with the moon, go to bed with the sun! Early to bed and you'll miss all the Fun! Bring your wife and trouble, it could never trouble you. Make HER a Member of the Midnight Crew!"_

More synthetic sounds flowed in during the reprieve, though nobody cared, they were too into the song at this point.

_"I never shall forget the night I made six scrappers run!"_ Clubs began the final verse. _"Although I did not have a Knife, a Black Jack, or a Gun. I proved myself a Hero of a VERY HIGH DEGREE!"_ he lowered to a whisper again. _"I ran for home and six of them was runnin' after __**Meeee**__! AAAAA'M A Member, of the Midnight Crew! I'm a Night Owl, and a Wise Bird too. HOME with the milk, in the Morrrrning! Singin' the same old soooong!"_ he took a breath as he leaned forward to wrap the song up. _"Rise with the Moon, Go to bed with the Sun. Early to bed and you'll Miss aaall the Fun! Bring your Wife and Trouble, It will Never Trouble You. Make HER a Member of the Midnight Crew!"_

And so it ended.

* * *

The audience cheered.

Shoutmon clapped as he leaned over to Akari. "Heh, I couldn't have done it any better myself."

She simply nudged him in the arm. "Oh quiet you!"

* * *

"Thanks everyone!" Clubs said as he took a bow. "That was the 'Post-Punk Version' of the song, and I really hope you liked my version of it." He smiled at them all. "But for now, I think the better question is..." he pointed out to the audience. "Which one of you is going to be next!"

**END ACT 3 INTERMISSION 1.**

* * *

**A.N.: And so Begins Hunters. If you were paying attention, many answers were given, and while a few questions were raised. Song was the Midnight Crew Post Punk Version, from Homestuck Volume 9 Soundtrack. Fitting, given that Clubs there is a part of it. ;) And yes, I am doing Karaoke endings for a little while. It felt like the right thing to do for this. Also, upon uploading: over 10,000 words! WOW! How'd I get that much written? 0_0 Heh, I think I beat my own word count record for this story already. EDIT: Nope. Record is at 13,000. XD Oh well heheh... Until next time! _DTC**


	56. Sagomon Vs Shoutmon!

**THE DIGITAL WORLD_ _ _| SOMEWHERE IN DESERT COUNTRY_ _ _| THE REMAINS OF SAND ZONE'S RUINS_ _ _|**

White armored boots stomped through the sand filled hallways as a flickering torch cast a shadow on the ground. The black cape flowing behind the owner of those boots blew backwards in a sudden draft of wind, revealing a hallway riddled with unconscious Scorpiomon.

Before this mysterious person was a massive metal door, crafted to have the appearance of the skull of a dragon.

A hand covered in two gloves, a black leather one underneath a finger-less white wool glove, reached out, and pushed the door open, revealing an abandoned tomb in the room beyond.

It appeared to be something straight out of a video game...

The tomb raider smirked as he spotted a massive wall at the far end of the room, engraved with a strange set of symbols that most would pass off as grafittie.

* * *

_*Cue Stand Up (TV Ver) by TWILL*_

**DIGIMON XROS WARS**

**THE YOUNG HUNTERS THAT LEAP THROUGH TIME.**

* * *

**EARTH_ _ _| JAPAN_ _ _| CLASSROOM D-13_ _ _| MONDAY: 8:35 A.M._ _ _|**

Yuu Amano yawned as the clock ticked away. "Late," he muttered. "Fifteen minutes late." He was, of course, referring to their replacement teacher. The last teacher for Class D-13 had spontaneously won the lottery over the weekend and had retired to Tahiti to enjoy the rest of his short life.

Yuu looked up at the clock above the chalk board as his classmate, one Akashi, Tagiru, inquired aloud. "If he doesn't show up, does that mean we get a free day?"

"No you idiot!" Nearby, another classmate, one Takahashi Mami, threw a book at him.

**THUD.**

A book which was somehow caught by their teacher, who no-one had seen slip into the room, nor had seen him reach the exact center of it to catch said book at all.

"Takahashi?" The man inquired aloud, drawing Yuu's attention to the man standing behind him. "Penalty for assaulting a fellow classmate."

"W-WHAT!?" The girl protested.

"You heard me, Takahashi." The man jabbed the hand holding the book over his shoulder, angling it so that his thumb was pointed at the door. "Outside, water buckets, thirty minutes."

Yuu's eyes widened slightly. "No way..."

Marcus Damon turned around to face the boy, an uncharacteristic set of glasses resting on his nose offset by a wild grin that broke out upon seeing the boy. "Well if it isn't Yuu Amano! I should have known with my luck."

Meanwhile, Tagiru just blinked. "Nani...?"

* * *

_*cue Title Theme*_

**"Sagomon the Deviant VS. The Heir of Space!"**

* * *

Yuu put his hands on the teacher's desk as politely as he possibly could once the lunch bell had rung. "What are you doing here?"

"What else?" The man (currently leaning back in his chair, feet on his desk and arms behind his head) said with a grin. "I'm your new teacher."

"Do you even have a teaching degree?" Yuu frowned.

"Of course I do!" Marcus scowled. "I taught at three different schools over the course of five years."

"Different histories, right?" Yuu couldn't help but dig for info. "You've taught in other worlds besides this one."

"What are you guys talking about?" Tagiru broke into the conversation as subtly as a brick through a window. "Does this have anything to do with that DigiQu-" Yuu stomped a foot down on Tagiru's, forcing the other boy to let loose a squeal of surprise.

In the side of the room, Mami exchanged a confused glance with another student, by name of Sudo, Miho. What the hell was going on over there?

"No," Marcus said with little hesitation. "We're just...catching up on old times," his eyes drifted down to the bracelet around Tagiru's wrist. "Though we are going to have to have a talk about what happened the other day."

Tagiru frowned as he followed their 'teacher's' gaze down to the bracelet.

**ONE DAY EARLIER_ _ _| KUDO RESIDENCE_ _ _|**

"It's the same style as the Omega Key, alright," Kaiyumi said as she pulled her eyes away from the microscope looking at the bracelet around Gumdramon's tail, who was looking thuroughly uncomfrotable at the room's contents.

Three of Xros Heart's prominent members- the Lopmon, the Sparrowmon, and the Denizen of Creation's host- were at the table he was currently resting on. And all eyes were on him.

"To think that another one would just fall from the sky..." Kaiyumi said with a sigh as she rubbed at her forehead. "Two of them too!"

"I was hoping we'd have more time to be done with all this time nonsense before it started up again." Sally Sparrow sighed as she pulled her yellow gloved hands out of the pockets of her yellow short sleeved jacket- all that could be salvaged from her old jacket back during the first part of the War- to mess with her now rather long hair. "But no! We've gotta get new loops added in on top of the old on the exact anniversary of it all."

Taiki shrugged. "It's hard to believe it's been a year already, isn't it?"

Gumdramon looked over at Tagiru, who currently was getting a massive info dump told to him via Yuu and Corone over in the kitchen. He seemed completely baffled by all of this, if the look of confusion on his face _was_ anything to go by.

"So what do we do about this Digi-Quartz thing, then?" Sally said as she attached a diamond shaped hair clip to keep her bangs in place. "It certainly fits with what we heard about all the missing persons' reports." Gumdramon didn't know why, but he thought it was odd the way her hand rested over it for a few moments after putting it there. Was she trying to hide the writing on it or something?

"We wait for Shoutmon before we make a decision," Taiki said with a slight frown, "but the fact that there's a guy just handing out Xros Loaders..." he shook his head. "We can't let it go on like this."

"I don't see what's wrong with any of it, personally." Kaiyumi spoke up. "Tagiru says the guy's recruiting them to rehabilitate people who have been stuck in this place. So what's the harm?"

"This Digi-Quartz has something to do with the storms, Kaiyumi," Taiki said as he crossed his arms. "Whatever is causing the universe to fall apart, it's originating in this other world."

"I guess..." She blew a piece of hair out of her face. "But still, he's not doing anything wrong trying to help while keeping it secret. The less people that know about a mid-world accessable through the storms the better as far as I'm concerned."

"It's not the watch man I'm concerned about," Taiki continued, "it's the people he's hiring. That Ryouma kid I ran into...there's something wrong about the way he acts. It's too...cold."

"Like a vampire?" Sally interrupted. "'Cause he sounded like a vampire to me."

"Maybe," Taiki frowned. "I severely doubt it though."

"You were saying?" Kaiyumi asked.

"If he hires unsavory people, what if they keep them prisoner inside their Xros Loaders?" Taiki asked the question on his mind.

**ELSEWHERE_ _ _| PUBLIC SWIMMING POOL_ _ _|**

A boy pulled himself out of the water much to the cheers of the nearby girls dressed in rather revealing swimsuits. He scowled at them- his own personal little fan club- and they _swooned_.

He didn't like it one bit.

As he stormed through shower rooms, he snarled and growled at the thought of it. He just wanted to be alone. The only reason he even came to the pools in the first place was to escape from the havoc his family brought to his home.

And then some stupid scouting agent just HAD to pick him up and those stupid girls just HAD to form a fan club for his endeavors.

"All I want is to be left alone!" He practically shouted as he pulled open one of the shower stall doors and stepped inside. "No girls, no family, NOBODY!"

As he fumbled with the door's lock, he could have sworn that the radio station the pool played non-stop had suddenly lost its signal with the sudden cut to static, but that was impossible- the music was played nonstop by a local server.

He ignored it and moved to the shower.

_"Do you really wish that?"_ a voice whispered through the static, making the boy stop in his tracks. _"Do you really wish to be alone? Hm?"_

The boy scowled. "Of course I do."

_"I can grant that desire, foolish boy."_

By the time anyone working at the pool forced the door open, all they found was an empty room, left exactly in the state it had been when the boy entered.

**ONE DAY IN THE FUTURE_ _ _| THAT IS TO SAY_ _ _| BACK TO THE PRESENT_ _ _| AFTER SCHOOL_ _ _|**

With a backpack over his shoulder, Tagiru hummed a somewhat merry tune as he wandered the halls past the computer lab, where he had a standing appointment with a math tutor (he just couldn't bare the thought of telling his parents that he was failing in that class).

As he walked up to the lab door, he noticed that his tutor was leaning against it, as if she were listening into something on the other side. It was kind of cute, he thought, the way her almost black hair was scrunched up against the door and how her glasses were askew on her face, evidently more comfortable that way than being properly set over her yellow eyes. "Um...?" he tried to start.

Those same eyes darted over towards him as she brought a finger up to 'sssh' at him, then pointed at the door for him to listen.

Tagiru's own yellow eyes blinked as he moved over to the door. "What are we doing...?" He whispered to the girl.

"Miho-chan's been in there muttering to herself," she whispered back to him. "At least, I thought she was...but then I heard someone talk back to her so I wanted to see what they said...Now it's been really quiet so I don't know what they're doing."

Tagiru put his ear to the door and listened...

Silence lied on the other side...

Except for a vague sound of static?

"How long has that been there?" he asked, then clarified upon her confused reaction. "The static?"

"Uh..." She blinked. "Since the other person first talked?"

"Hmm..." Tagiru frowned. "Well, maybe she left? I don't hear anything in there."

"We can't go in!" the girl protested, a slight blush breaking out. "Then we'll come off as _spies_!"

He rolled his eyes. If there was one REALLY odd quirk about this tutor of his, it was that she really did not like the idea of espionage or trickery, and yet at the same time was so flustered by catching herself doing the things she disliked. "C'mon...It'll be worse if we keep standing here whispering to each other!"

So, before she could protest, he slid the door open.

Both stared into the room in confusion.

It was empty.

Quite literally, and not figuratively, empty. As in: there was not a single desk or computer in the entire room.

"What the-?" the girl gasped. "Where'd it all go!?"

"Chou-chan?" Tagiru frowned, then reached for the pocket on his backpack that he had shoved his Xros Loader into. "Go get Yuu."

"Huh?" the girl did a double take at the room, then at him, then back to the room. "But shouldn't we get a teacher!?"

"Sorry, I meant..." Realizing his slip up, Tagiru clarified. "Yuu was speaking with the new teacher earlier. They should still be back in our classroom."

"Oh!" She nodded. "Right! Okay! I'll be right back!" and with that she ran off, leaving the boy alone to his own devices.

Out came the Xros Loader.

_"Time Shift!"_

**DIGI-QUARTZ_ _ _|**

Tagiru emerged into the broken world moments later, finding exactly what he expected would be there- the entire contents of the computer lab- though not where they should be- on the ceiling, hanging upside down, instead of on the floor.

"Woah!" Gumdramon reloaded from the Loader with five-inch wide eyes. "What the heck happened here?"

"Dunno..." Tagiru replied as he looked up. "Must've fallen through the floor or something...Into Digi-Quartz?"

"How the heck did that happen?" Gumdramon frowned as his eyes snapped back to a normal size. "Eh...Maybe I don't want to know."

**MEANWHILE_ _ _| THE WATCH MAKER'S SHOP_ _ _|**

The greeting bell dinged as Taiki pushed the door open to enter the ticking clock shop.

"I'll be with you in just a few minutes!" came the voice of the shop's owner from somewhere in the back. "Please look around until then!"

Taiki frowned as he let the door close behind him, but took the opportunity to survey the location.

It was a clock shop- nothing too out of the ordinary- excluding the facts that several clock designs appeared to have Digital World themes to them; but not out of place, either, from what Tagiru had told him of the Watch Maker.

At that moment, each clock struck the hour mark in perfect time with each other, sending a cacophony of noise through the shop. Taiki covered his ears at the massive sound and fell to his knees from the concussive force of it all...

It was then that his eyes fell upon a coo-coo clock that was topped by a blue police box, whose doors had opened and revealed the bird inside- a yellow sparrow.

Taiki did a double take as the bird pulled back into the box, and the loud noise began to dim back to it's bearable level of tick-tock-ing.

"I'm sorry about that," the old man called as he stepped out from the back room and onto the main floor, "but it's a hazard in my line of work."

"It's fine," Taiki shook his head as he stood up. "I've been through worse."

"Ah, yes..." the man frowned as he looked his customer over. "Do I know you?" he asked with slight concern.

"Do you?" Taiki asked in return. "A friend of mine directed me here."

"Did they now?"

"A boy by the name of Akashi, Tagiru?"

Although the man's eyes were obscured by his sunglasses, Taiki could tell he was narrowing them at him. "Oh yes, the boy with the Crimson Soul..."

"That Xros Loader is unique, you know," Taiki said as he pulled his own Loader out of a pocket, angling it in just a certain way so that the man could identify it if he should so please. "It's got a long road ahead of it, something I don't think you realized when you gave it to him."

"Orange huh?" The man mused as he eyed the Xros Loader.

"My name is Kudo Taiki," the boy began. "I'm a representative of the Xros Heart United-"

"Yes." The Watch Maker said curtly, as he paused a few moments to collect his words. "I know who you are, Kudo Taiki-kun, The Maintainer of Xros Heart's Legendary _Infinite Xros_, and **former** host to the Denizen Hephaestus."

"Most humans don't." Taiki replied as he narrowed his eyes.

"I was in the Digital World when you performed that little memory wipe trick of yours," The man smirked. "A Clever little thing, that."

"You're a Digimon then." Taiki deduced as he felt the echo of The Watch Maker's age- accurate to his outwards appearance- something older than twenty years.

"Maybe I am. Maybe I am not." The Watch Maker chuckled. "Who can say but the creator of this Instance of reality?"

"I'm here about Digi-Quartz," Taiki changed the subject.

"Of course you are." Another wayward smile as the elder man turned towards the back counter, where two almost identical note-journals lay. "I've been waiting for today for a long time now, boy."

"What is it? And honestly." The demand hit the air. "I know it's not a third world- the _feel_ is all wrong for what you told Tagiru."

"I think you know already, boy." One of the books was picked up, and offered to him. "You're just afraid to ask yourself what it really is for fear of the consequences." A glint of light bounced off of the journal onto the man's sun-glasses. "You sealed away your awesome power for that very reason, did you not?"

"How did you know?" Taiki narrowed his eyes as he took the book, titled "AROuND Project" for whatever reasons the man had. "Not even the whole of Xros Heart even knew of those powers to begin with."

"Isn't it obvious?" the man handed the other journal, labeled "Digi-Quartz Guide" instead, to him. "Or are you too afraid to play the game and find out if your hunch is correct?"

Taiki took the other book. "That's not an answer."

"Isn't it?" The man chuckled as he turned to wander through the store. "Time has become unstable, haven't you noticed? The Xros Loaders were never designed to travel through time and yet they can in their basic form."

"We figured it out already, when we got Tagiru's Loader examined," Taiki replied.

"Did you now?" The man smirked as he led Taiki to the side door, and opened it, taking them out into an alley way. "Tell me then."

Taiki's eyes glanced over to the end of the alleyway as the distant sound of static could be heard. "It's simple, really," he began, "the Loaders are hijacking broken windows of time to another world- another Earth- one that remained fused with the Digital World because I couldn't handle the strain in that world, and so everyone died."

"Close..." The Watch Maker mused, "but not close enough."

"I know we're right about the window hijacking, with the Zone Transfer program," Taiki continued, "but Digi-Quartz itself is a mystery still."

"It's all a part of the ever changing game, boy."

Taiki stopped at the end of the alleyway, preparing for the moment where he crossed his own time stream a year into the past. "About that..."

"Yes?"

"With time, and space, broken as they currently are..." he shook his head towards a shadowed out static-form in front of him. "You can't just write the rules."

The man laughed. "Says the boy who has the power to re-write history itself."

"I sealed that power away a long time ago." Taiki said as he fished a note out of his pocket, unfolding it and holding it up so that the past him could see what it said. As he did this, he continued on: "But that's not what's important here," his eyes narrowed to match the statement, "what _is_ important is that you're messing with something that shouldn't be messed with."

"And what, pray tell, will you do if I continue on this path of mine?" The Watch Maker asked with an amused tone.

"I'll tell you the same thing that I told Ryouma," Taiki turned around to face him. "I'll have to join this game of yours and stop it from the inside."

The Watch Maker laughed, and it was a laugh that _still_ sent shivers down Taiki's spine. "You already have your Xros Loader...Made them even! So Who am I to keep a player from the game you so desperately wish to play?" the man's head turned down slightly, as if taunting him. "Read the rules first, boy. Someone with your level of power is bound to upset the balance of the game."

"We'll see." And with that said, Taiki teleported away.

**DIGI-QUARTZ_ _ _| THE RUINED SCHOOL_ _ _|**

Tagiru and Gumdramon wandered down the hallways, over thick, overgrown vines, branches, and past ominous looking flowers.

"Eww..." Gumdramon stuck his tongue out as he hopped over a vine, and past one of said flowers, in his cat-like form. "I do _**not**_ want to know why this thing has some creepy clown face printed on it."

"This place just keeps getting weirder..." Tagiru frowned as he shrugged past a rather thick vine.

They were on the third floor of five, working their way past the many barriers in their path as they systematically searched the building.

For whatever bizarre reason, the school was overgrown with plants- more so than the rest of Digi-Quartz had been so far. The plants were of a completely different nature and make up- which, to Tagiru, indicated that _something_ was out of the ordinary.

This was pretty much confirmed by the time they realized that the only way to get from floor to floor was to punch a hole through said floors since the stairways were all filled up tight with vines.

For the first few floors, they'd made use of pre-made holes that someone else had made, and conveniently placed vine-made ladders at. After those became suddenly patched up _**with**_ vines, however...

"Reload: MetalTyranomon!" Tagiru held up his Xros Loader and used the command Taiki had said to use...

**EARTH_ _ _| LOCAL MIDDLE SCHOOL_ _ _|**

"Rule Five." Taiki read from the one journal as he walked his 'sister' home. "Something in Digi-Quartz emits a signal that messes with how young Xros Loaders function. For the first two months of being a hunter, it is only possible to have one Digimon outside the Loader at a time inside Digi-Quartz."

"So our Loaders shouldn't be affected then," Kaiyumi mused. "They're all older than a year."

"Tagiru's going to be hit hard by it though," Taiki frowned. "He'll work around it, though."

**DIGI-QUARTZ_ _ _|**

Gumdramon suddenly turned into a beam of green energy that flowed into the Xros Loader, to be replaced a second later by the Massive Metal Tyranomon.

"Huh?" Tagiru did a double take. "What just happened?"

_"Gyahh!"_ Gumdramon protested from the Loader. _"This is such a pain!"_

"Hm..." Tagiru shrugged. "Oh well. MetalTyranomon? Break the floor open!"

**EARTH_ _ _|**

"Rule Eight, you may only Digi-Xros two Digimon together at a time no matter your Hunter Status," Taiki continued. "This is to prevent 'Sentai-Robot' fighting styles, to keep the digimon being hunted safe from over-whelming power that would otherwise kill them."

"Guess that means no Time Seven then!" Kaiyumi let loose a laugh.

"Maybe..." Taiki frowned. "There's a sub note here about team Xrossing."

**DIGI-QUARTZ_ _ _|**

Dirt and dust flew out of the side entrance to the ruined building as MetalTyranomon and Tagiru slid down from the above floor.

"Thanks, MetalTyranomon...!" Tagiru smiled as he held up his Xros Loader to trade out Digimon. "I don't think we could've gotten out here without you!"

_"It was no problem at all, Kid,"_ The Tyranomon said with a goodnatured chuckle as he and Gumdramon switched places.

"So..." Gumdramon looked around. "What were we looking for again?"

"Any sign of Mami, Chou-chan said she was in the room before everything vanished," Tagiru said as he looked around. "She probably got pulled into Digi-Quartz with the computers."

"So why wasn't she in the room with them?" Gumdramon asked as he expanded his nose out to sniff at the air.

"I don't know, Gumdramon."

And so while they walked on-wards around the school, Tagiru noticed that the air around the school building was surprisingly chilly, almost as if someone had dumped a ton of ice into the atmosphere. Not that there was anything wrong with that, of course, as it had been a fairly warm day back on earth, but it was certainly off putting...

Especially when they walked around the corner towards the field and track area- which had been completely hollowed out at some point to be replaced by a massive swimming pool that had been frozen over with ice.

"WOAH!" Gumdramon shrunk down into a square-ish block, reminiscent of some random thing from _Minecraft_. "Iceberg dead ahead!"

"What the hell...?" Tagiru frowned as he looked at the iced over swimming pool, and the area surrounding it.

All of the plant growth in this area had completely veered away from the ice by a good yard- not even the typical Digi-Quartz moss was anywhere to be seen.

Gumdramon shifted into a cat form and began crawling towards the ice. "Yeesh...So what happened here?"

"Whatever's causing the plants obviously isn't coming from here," Tagiru reasoned, "in fact, it's probably keeping it all at bay." He walked over to get a closer look at the oddly reflective iced swimming pool.

"Well that makes a whole lot of sense..." Gumdramon made a goofy face at his reflected self, which, naturally, gave the same face back. "Blyeeeeh! Hehehe..."

Tagiru leaned down and put his ear to the ice. "Hm..." he gave a knock at the frozen water, and frowned at the echoing response. "Odd..."

"What is?" Gumdramon turned to look at his friend.

"It doesn't sound like water's under there," Tagiru knocked at the ice again, which produced the same sound, "just empty air." He stood up, "Hey, Gumdramon?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you fly up and see what this looks like from above?" Tagiru asked.

"Sure!" Gumdramon shifted back to his regular form, then formed a miniature set of bat wings off of his back, which, somehow, allowed him to fly up into the air. A few flaps here, a few flaps there, and soon enough the little dragon was floating high up in the air, staring down at the swimming pool... "WOAH!" he did a double take. "That's so cool!"

"What is it?" Taigur called up to the little speck of purple in the pink skies. "Anything?"

"It's like a mirror!" Gumdramon called down. "'Scept that it's reflecting earth and not Digi-quartz!"

"What!?" Tagiru turned around to look at the reflecting ice... From his point of view all he could see was his own reflection. "Can you see me in it?" Maybe it was a height trick?

"Nope!"

"Try coming down, but keep your eyes on it!"

"Woah ho-ho!" Gumdramon called out as he lowered down a bit, "That's really freaky! It's changing images the lower I go!"

Tagiru frowned. So it _**was**_ a perspective thing...

* * *

**EYE CATCH!**

The camera zoomed onto the right side of a disk, showing Shoutmon in his Digimon form, then panned over to the left side, showing him in his Human form.

The camera pulled out and the disk flipped over, revealing an red cut out of what looked like Shoutmon holding a sword and a shield, with the Greek letter "OMEGA" behind him.

**EYE CATCH!**

* * *

**EARTH_ _ _|**

A teenage girl slapped her boyfriend, who always knew just the wrong thing to say at just the wrong moment despite good intentions, across his left cheek. "YOU STUPID IDIOT!" and with that, she turned and stormed away, leaving the boy alone with his thoughts.

Tears flowed down her cheeks as she marched past a store front window, where, although she failed to notice, the reflection showed the sky of Digi-Quartz for a very brief moment before, like someone changing the channel of a TV, it was replaced by that of the world that was supposed to be reflected...

Only with one subtle addition.

A humanoid digimon standing where he wasn't in reality.

The Digimon- a Sagomon- leaped from reflection to reflection as he followed the upset girl, listening intently to her tumultuous thoughts.

_"I just wish he'd leave me alone!"_ She was thinking with hurt and rage, _"Leave me alone while he just goes and dies!"_

Sagomon took in a sharp breath, as if he had been hit by a powerful stimulant, and then smirked as his cue was hit.

_"Do you really want that?"_ he asked of her, breaking through those already flimsy mental walls and implanting the thought in her head. _"Do you _**REALLY** _want to be left alone for all eternity?"_

_"All...Eternity?"_ the girl stopped moving, and turned to look at her own reflection in a nearby store window. _"Yeah...Eternity...An eternity without that cheating son of a bitch would be a relief!"_

_"Perfect...!"_

In the blink of an eye, the girl seemed to go transparent, as if becoming a reflection of herself...

And then vanished entirely as a car drove past the intersection.

**DIGI-QUARTZ_ _ _|**

It was at that moment that the entire image reflected in the Ice sheet changed, rippling as if a pebble had been droped into the watery surface that should have been there.

"Uh oh!" Gumdramon gulped.

The ice seemed to buckle, and then...

**KAWOOOSH!**

Like it were a pool of water and not solid ice, the image seemed to explode out from the smooth surface as Sagomon- a dark ninja type digimon wielding a very strange weapon- leaped out of the other world into Digi-Quartz, carrying the freshly kidnapped girl over his shoulder.

Tagiru's eyes widened in shock and surprise.

Sagomon's eyes narrowed in frustration as an annoyed scowl formed on his mouth.

**"FIRE VORTEX!"** Gumdramon flew forward as a sphere of red flames, hoping to catch Sagomon off guard...

"HUWAH!"

_KLANG!_

Only for that very strange weapon to swing in from the side and send the hapless Gumdramon flying away.

"GYEAA_AAHHHH!_"

"GUMDRAMON!" Tagiru set off after his partner immediately, leaving Sagomon to his own devices as he landed on the ground, kidnapped child still over his shoulder, with a very dis-satisfied look on his face.

"Fools." He hissed as he strolled over to the ice sheet and...waded through it as if it were water.

The girl over his shoulder did not react as they stepped foot into the bottom of the pool- hollow, as Tagiru had suspected- and reached the prison that the other 'lone wolves' had been brought to.

Sagomon slung the girl off of his shoulder, and laid her down on the floor next to the others- making five in all. That boy would make it an even six, even if he were not one of his originally targeted targets.

* * *

Gumdramon had landed in a garbage bin, eyes swirled out much like a stunned Pokemon as he muttered "Did anyone get the number on that truck?"

Taigur sighed as he pulled the little dragon out of the dumpster and out onto the ground. "What the hell are we going to do about that guy?"

"You could let the experts handle it?" came a suave voice, that belonging to Ryouma, from behind him.

Tagiru turned around to face the boy. "It's you...!"

"Oh?" Ryouma raised an eyebrow. "Have we met?"

Tagiru closed his mouth immediately, realizing his mistake. "Ah...Well..."

"Heh..." Ryouma smirked as he held up his sickly looking Xros Loader for all to see. "That's fine, a lucky break like MetalTyranomon is bound to happen eventually to kids like you...BUT. Sagomon is on a completely different level from that." Those purple eyes narrowed. "Really, I don't even think the Digimon King himself could take this guy on and win. Sagomon is just on a completely different level compared to most digimon in general."

"And how would you know about that?" Tagiru asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I've been stalking him for weeks," Ryouma said as if it were common knowledge, "he's hunted countless children from both worlds, and uses their negative energy to fuel his own evolution and progression. Someone like that doesn't deserve to exist in any world- I'm going to kill him and be done with it."

Tagiru was about to say something when someone came running up to them- Yuu Amano. "Tagiru! There you are!"

"Oh!" Tagiru smiled at the boy. "Yuu! About time you got here."

"Well excuse me, but I had to come up with an excuse as to why the computer room was empty!" Yuu frowned, "Seriously, what's up with it being here in Digi-Quartz?"

"Friend of yours, _'Tagiru'_?" Ryouma interrupted as he hastily hid his Xros Loader.

"Yes!" Tagiru put one arm around Yuu's shoulder as he carefully held the stunned Gumdramon with the other. "From Xros Heart! About as expert in Digimon as people get!"

Yuu held out his hand to Ryouma. "I don't think we've had the pleasure of speaking before. I'm Amano, Yuu."

"Ryouma." the silver haired boy carefully met Yuu's and shook it, somewhat unnerved by the other boy's appearance. "Mogami, Ryouma."

"Pleasure to meet you, Ryouma." Yuu smiled. "Now then, what was all this about a Digimon?"

"I've got to go!" Ryouma turned to leave. "Sorry, I just remember that I left the stove on."

And he was out of there in the blink of an eye.

"What a weird guy." Yuu mused aloud.

* * *

**"RELOAD: STARMONZ!"** Yuu held up his Xros Loader and released his astrologically designed friends.

"YAHOO!" Starmon let out a whoop of delight. "About time we got some center stage action!"

"YEAH!" The Silver Pickmon all chimed in agreement.

"Hayate no Gotoku!" The Red Pickmon cried out rather randomly.

Everyone...just sort of stared at him for that last line.

"Really?" Yuu had to ask. "You're going with Anime titles now?"

Tagiru and Gumdramon just stared at them with envy. "So Cool...!" Tagiru said with wide eyes.

"How come they all get to come out at once like that?" Gumdramon huffed as he crossed his arms.

"Head out and see what you can find about this swimming pool." Yuu instructed the Starmonz Brigade. "If you can, identify the Digimon Tagiru saw come out of it, and if you can find anything about the vines out, let me know right away."

"Gotcha!" Starmon saluted. "We will do our very best, _**SIR!"**_

"Time to knock some birds out of the sky!" Red Pickmon roared with enthusiasm.

And so they filtered out into the environment, leaving the two boys and sole digimon alone for the moment.

"So..." Tagiru looked around. "I..."

"That was stupid rushing off without backup!" Yuu scolded the duo. "You should have waited for me and Marcus to show up first."

"But..." Tagiru managed to say before Yuu continued.

"But I can't blame you for doing what you did," he sighed. "We did a bunch of stupid things like that during the war, but we always had a full team as backup right behind us." Gumdramon couldn't help but blink at this, feeling like the boy was trying to tell Tagiru something he didn't know about through vague coding. "We went in with all or nothing, and if we split up, we did it in such a way that we had people who could come to rescue us if something went wrong. That's just how we rolled, and that's how you should roll with us if you're going to be a part of Xros Heart!" It was the eyes. There was something hidden in those blue orbs that reeked of hidden info.

_'What the hell, Yuu?'_ Gumdramon frowned.

"But anyways, good work, you two," Yuu concluded. "I wouldn't have thought of getting an aerial view on it. I mean, why would we have needed one? I would've thought of it as an ice field and left it at that."

"Well..." Tagiru was, yet again, interupted by the Starmonz Brigade returning, in a rather big hurry.

"HE'S COMMIN'!" Starmon cried out in terror as, not a moment later, Sagomon burst out from the corner of the building, weird weapon primed, and ready to strike down his opponents. "AN' 'E'S MAD!"

"GOT IT!" Yuu held up his Xros Loder. "RETURN!"

Sagomons swung his staff thing down at Starmon, only to have his target vanish in a burst of green light. "Weh-?" he scowled in annoyance.

**"RELOAD: SPADAMON!"** In return, a burst of green light formed over Sagomon's head, resolving down into the familiar shape of Spadamon- who had his sword at the ready as he fell down towards the partially distracted Sagomon.

**"LIGHTNING JAB!"**With incredible speed, Spadamon jabbed his sword into Sagomon's back repeatedly before jumping off of the aquatic ninja's head, and flipping over towards Yuu. "Haha! Now that'll teach 'im!"

("What speed!" Gumdramon's jaw literally stretched down to the ground in shock as Sagomon hit the ground with a thud.)

"Spadamon," Yuu began, "let's go with that new technique we've been practicing with!"

"You really think that'll put a dent on this guy?" Spadamon asked as Sagomon forced himself up.

"If anything, it'll be good sparing practice," Yuu concluded.

"If you say so...!" And with that, Spadamon transformed into knight's jousting spear with a flash of blue light. Yuu caught the spear easily, and swung out to the side, preparing for his first attack.

**"ELECTRICAL BLITZ!"** Yuu dove forward, swinging the spear tip back straight at Sagomon, whose eyes were widening in surprise.

There was a clash as Sagomon brought up his odd weapon to block- spears were near impossible to block with anything but a shield; however, this was a lance, and not a spear- and thus the shape of the lance was easy enough to be deflected to the side.

Yuu's attack glanced off to the side as Sagomon ducked into a roll, and as Yuu slowed to a halt to change directions, Sagomon leaped into the air, raising his weapon's bladed end up so he could strike down...

Metal spikes hit the ground, **{"FORCE!"}** A foot slid out in the dirt for traction, **{"BALANCE!"}** Lips parted in a smirk, _**{"PUSH!"}**_

Sagomon was blindsided by the sudden attack- a massive shock wave that sent him flying to the side, rather than down at Yuu.

Tagiru and Gumdramon turned their heads towards the source of the attack- which had originated just to their right- it was the person from the beginning of the episode, with the same clothes on as before, standing so that he had just yelled into a microphone stand...

Yeah, we don't even need to see his face to know who this guy is, now do we?

"Shoutmon!" Yuu smiled at the King, "It's about time you got here!"

"Sorry to keep you waiting..." Shoutmon smirked as he pulled his microphone stand out of the ground, "...but Taiki wanted to finish reading some guide book first!" he jabbed a thumb over his shoulder, where Taiki stood a few yards behind him, leaning against a wall as he observed the situation with a calm smile.

(Gumdramon's jaw hit the dirt again, just as Sagomon struggled to get to his knees, let alone his feet. "The King AND Hephaestus at once!")

"Is that a Sagomon?" Shoutmon had to ask as he brought his attention to the dazed ninja before him.

"Yeah," Yuu nodded. "Looks that way."

"Hum..." A curious look broke out on the dragon king's face. "I wonder if he's the same Sagomon that I was going to exile to the void for kidnapping people so he could drain them of their emotions, good and bad alike."

"Ryouma said Sagomon was doing this repeatedly!" Tagiru threw in before he realized what he was even saying. "So he probably is!"

"Ah, I see..." Shoutmon nodded, then gave his microphone stand a twirl as he traded it out for a different summon-able weapon- a golden sword. "Well that should make this interesting then."

Sagomon growled as he shook the daze out of his head. "What the...?"

With that as his cue, Shoutmon roared as he flung himself forward, sword gleaming in nonexistent sunlight...

**_{"~~~-~~~-~~~!"}_**

Sagomon hit the ground with a thud, eyes wide as the Digimon King leveled his sword down. What the hell had just happened? With one roar, the fiery dragon type had exploded into a blur of motion and-

Three seconds.

It had been all over in three seconds. Sagomon lay there within a fraction of an inch of his death, already his data was flickering as if it were about to fall apart at any moment.

"Hmm, not bad. Not bad at all..." Shoutmon seemed to comment on the sword's sharpness rather than the fact that he had just moved faster than the eye could see. "It held up to the strain well enough, I guess?"

Sagomon's eyes trailed over to the side, taking in the reactions of those who had just observed it- Tagiru and Gumdramon had their jaws wide open. Yuu was similarly stunned, although more so in the sense that he had just seen something that he hadn't seen in a while.

Taiki just smirked an all-knowing smirk, as if he'd been expecting something like that.

"Hey, kid," Shoutmon called back to Tagiru. "Your name's Akashi, right?"

Tagiru snapped out of it. "Huh? Yeah! Akashi, Tagiru!"

"Right, thanks," Shoutmon narrowed his eyes towards the still utterly stunned Sagomon. "Sagomon, correct?" Sagomon nodded. "Right then, for your crimes in the Digital World for kidnapping and illegally draining emotional data, I'm sentencing you, Sagomon, to eternally be bound to Akashi, Tagiru, for as long as he may live. You won't hurt anyone like you've done while under his watch, got it?" Sagomon nodded again. "Good. **{Contract Bind Tie.}**" And with those final three words, Sagomon and Tagiru briefly glowed a similar color of golden red before the Xros Loader in the boy's possession pulled Sagomon into it.

* * *

"What the hell was THAT!?" Tagiru had to ask as they Time Shifted back to Earth, unconscious kidnapees on hand.

"Long story short, I died, got resurrected and fused with this mystical amulet and gained all of the powers that it had locked up inside of it," Shoutmon said nonchalantly as they stepped back onto the school grounds. "Come on, kid, keep up with the times. The whole "King's three words" thing was soooooooo six months ago."

"Ah, we only just told him about the storms," Yuu coughed. "We haven't told him about the amulet yet."

"Really?" Shoutmon turned around, raising an eyebrow at Taiki especially. "Have you gotten lazy or something?"

"It took us nine months to even find him," Taiki countered, obviously alluding to some behind-the-scenes revelation that had been made before, which only made Tagiru's brain immediately remember his concerns about Xros Heart being a mafia like organization.

_("ohcrapohcrapohcrap"_ Tagiru froze up like a dear in the headlights.)

Taiki continued on, without even noticing the other boy's plight, "You'll have to forgive me for wanting to break it to him gently."

"Gently?" Shoutmon raised an eyebrow. "Taiki, we don't have the _**TIME**_ for 'gently'!" He pointed back at the closing time portal. "The other side of _**That**_ is very much a sign that we don't have the time to be doing things _**Gently**_!" And so before Taiki could get another word in edge-wise, Shoutmon put a hand on Tagiru's shoulder and told him flat out: "Congratulations, you're going to be a dad! I am so, so proud of you, son!"

An odd, wet-sounding wail filtered out from the back of Tagiru's throat as his brain fully broke from the completely non-sequiter revelation. _"whaaaaaaaat..." _

"Shoutmon, that wasn't the approach I was going to go for," Taiki scolded the King.

"Meh." Shoutmon shrugged. "I'm the king, I can do whatever I want!"

Yuu just stared on in bemusement as Gumdramon asked: "Can someone fill me in on what's going on here?"

* * *

Marcus stared at the inside of the empty computer lab intently as the clock on the wall ticked away. "This is annoying..." He scowled.

"Oi, Marcus!" Yuu called out as he and the others came up through the hallway. "Impromptu meeting on the roof."

"Oh!" Marcus turned away for a single moment. "There you guys are! Did you find what took the computers?"

"You mean those computers?" Shoutmon asked as he pointed into the room.

Marcus looked in, and scowled again. "Damn it."

The room was full again.

* * *

Once they had all gathered on the rooftop, Taiki began. "Digi-Quartz is quite clearly not a fusion of Earth and the Digital World."

"Our school doesn't have a swimming pool," Tagiru nodded in agreement, "never has, never will!"

"Yet." Marcus countered. "I heard a rumor in the teacher's lounge this morning, the principal is planning on introducing the idea of a pool publicly by Friday."

"So...it's predicting Earth?" Yuu had to ask. "Or maybe..."

"It is earth." Taiki said with finality, voicing the thought nobody wanted to hear. "I've checked my Loader for the time coordinates each time we transitioned back and forth. The discrepancy is exactly ten years, with spacial coordinates remaining the same."

"So we're looking at thirty years?" Shoutmon asked. "Beginning to end for this world, thirty years?"

"Probably a bit more or less," Taiki reasoned, "but I can't be sure on that."

"So what's exactly happening?" Gumdramon asked. "I don't get it."

"Sometime this year, an explosion of time will be centered over this earth," Marcus said with grim feeling. "We don't know what causes it, but it causes a storm, an explosion of static and noise that tore time apart to the point that the Guardians of Time-Space, my group, were thrown into disarray from the shocks. I haven't heard a word from them since a year ago, and I'm assuming the flow of time in their area has slowed down so we have a chance at setting things right, but that last message was dire."

"Every Star, Every Planet," Taiki said simply. "Everything that ever was or ever will be- Gone. Except that Earth remains after it, somehow."

"Probably the weird world-space you set us in keeps us out of synch with the doom coming from the explosion or something," Shoutmon said with a slight smirk.

"But we can do something, right?" Tagiru said after a few moments of silence. "We can stop whatever it is?"

"We've got a plan, kid," Shoutmon said in reply, "but it's a broken plan, really... We don't know who to fight yet, so we're going to have to ride the course out." He looked like he was about to say something longer, but changed his mind. "It's getting late. You should get home, we'll talk more later."

* * *

As they watched the boy run through the exit, he met up with a girl- his tutor- waiting by it.

"That's the girl who came up to us earlier," Marcus said as he recognized her. "What was her name again...?"

"Chou something." Yuu answered. "She's from the AP Math Class along with Miho and Yomi."

"I haven't met her yet," Taiki couldn't help but cross his arms with a smile. "Kudos to Tagiru to keep her out of sight."

"Heh," Shoutmon smirked. "Look at that hair."

In the orange light of a setting sun, the girl's almost black hair revealed more of its green tones.

"Hinomoto!" Yuu snapped his fingers almost simultaneously. "Chou Hinomoto! That's her name!"

"That settles it then," Shoutmon continued. "Akari's parents are right there and we just have to let them go about their relationship without interference."

"But you came right out and told him!" Marcus protested. "That's going to change things a lot!"

"Hey, I've got a handle on these things," Shoutmon countered. "Remember what I did to get Taiki and Sally hooked up in the first place?"

"And we all know how that went," Yuu wriggled his eyebrows. "From what Kaiyumi's been saying-" Taik teleported a bucket onto the boy's head, effectively cutting the cowboy-like remark off before it left the stables.

"Hehehe," Shoutmon chuckled. "Well things are definitely interesting around here, just the way I like it," he put his arms behind his head with a yawn. "Yeesh, I'm jet lagged. I was on the other side of the world when you finally brought me over, Taiki."

"Sand Zone?" A glance to the side.

"Yeah- and those three words were exactly where the journal said they'd be." A glance met. "Time Stands Still. I risked a lot on those words when I used them against Sagomon."

"So that's what you said?" Taiki did a double take. "You said it so fast back there I didn't catch a single word of it."

"Yeah, it's kind of retroactive like that," Shoutmon shrugged. "Everything slowed the second I'd chosen those words in my mind, but I still had to say them to make the effect work, ya know?"

"Yeah," Taiki nodded.

"Anyways," Yuu began with a slight narrowing of his eyes as he pulled the bucket off. "Now that we have Akari's parrents, who becomes Tactimon and Lilithmon?"

"They'll show up eventually. But I think a better question..." Shoutmon countered the question with a question, "is what the hell do we do about Digi-Quartz?"

"Roll with the punches?" Marcus offered, remembering the events of the "Cascade" Battle's prelude.

Shoutmon nodded. "Sounds like a plan to me."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Ren sipped at his soda as he watched people walk by. Of interest was a brown haired boy with goggles arguing with a red haired girl about hair clips.

_'What's with the goggles lately?'_ Ren thought with a sour expression. _'Are they really just the "in" thing to wear or something?'_ With one last sip, he drained the soda out of the paper cub, and turned to throw it into the nearest trash can.

That done, he walked away from the out-doors restaurant hands shoved in his pockets, and hummed a tune. As he passed by an electronics store with a massive wall of TV's for their external display, he checked up on the news.

_"-The Four missing children, thought to have run-away from their lives, were discovered today, safe and sound, by another girl around their age,"_ The reporter said before the TV cut to a recorded clip.

_"I'm just glad something good came out of our argument..."_ The boyfriend of said girl was saying as she hugged him. _"I don't want to know what would have happened to those kids if Gia hadn't found them."_

_"I don't even know how I did it..."_ the girl was saying in another clip of the same interview. _"I just sort of walked around and then...I just found them all lying there, right in the middle of the park! I don't know why nobody found them before but I just couldn't leave them there!"_

Without emotion, Ren turned away, continuing past an alleyway where...

"Tobari, Ren!" Came The Watch Maker's voice as he stepped out of the shadows "What a surprise it is to see you again!"

"Ah, the old man," Ren said with a flat voice, offhandedly noticing that the store he was about to walk past was that stupid clock shop. "Got something to say?"

"Nope, just thought it was a funny coincidence to run into you again was all," The Watch Maker laughed. "Then again, fate has funny ways of manipulating our feet! So maybe fate has drawn us together again, hm?"

"Meh," with a shrug, Ren turned to leave.

"Oh, and if you see Ryouma, would you mind asking him to drop by later?" The Watch Maker asked. "I have a few questions about his recent activities that I'd like some clarification on."

"If I see him, sure," Ren pulled a hand out of its pocket to fiddle with the MP3 player within, "but Ryouma's an sly guy- Unless he has a team hunt for us I barely ever see him or Airu."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll be seeing each other a lot more in future times," The Watch Maker said with a bit of sly, future knowing tones. "The game balance has changed drastically today, Digi-Quartz will be shifting its actions to compensate."

"You say that like its sentient," Ren didn't even so much as frown as he scrolled through the some 2090 songs on his player.

"Isn't it?"

Ren turned to face the elderly man, only to find him missing and the Clock Shop closed for the night.

"Crazy old man."

And with that, he selected a song.

**TO BE CONTINUED. **

**BEGIN: ACT 3 INTERMISSION 2.**

ProblemChessmon took to the stage next, signalling to Astamon to cue the tack he'd selected.

"WHO LET THE DOGS OUT?"

Making everyone either groan aloud or laugh in amusement as the song played four "Woof"s in a row.

* * *

After enduring the torture of the meme that repetitive song represented, Hangyomon (Hey! Long time no see!) took to the stage next.

With an opening beat of clapping, the fish took a breath and waited for his cue among repetitive "Woah-ah-woah-ah-oh!"s.

And then the song began._ "Wait! Wake up in the morning to the clear blue sky, Turn up the music when I hop in the ride, The windows down let the whole world see, Ain't nobody rock it like little old me."_ By this point, everyone was clapping along._ "I'm the bomb and I'm 'bout to blow up, hm, I'm the bomb and I'm 'bout to blow up!"_

He took a breath.

_"I got my chicks and my dickies and I put it on black, Bangin' Sinatra in the black cadillac, My old lady leaning out the whole window, Everybody lookin' when we walk in slow."_ Hangyomon continued on._ "I'm the bomb and I'm 'bout to blow up, Hm, I'm the bomb and I"m 'bout to blow up!"_

The song broke into a brief pause, giving those who hadn't placed it by now time to look over at the lyric display case (Corone and Tairru specifically shown for demonstration purposes), displaying that the song was "The Bomb" by Pigeon John.

_"Well a One for the Money and a Two for the show, but Three to be a legend even if I'm poor."_ Hangyomon continued. _"I ain't chasin' nothin', you gon' have to catch me, and if you wanna taste you gon' have to pay a fee... I'm the bomb and I'm about to blow up! I'm the bomb and I'm 'bout to blow up!"_ he did a little twirl on the stage as if to be dramatic, or perhaps even showy, before he continued on with the song. _"Call my mama, in-laws, an' my little scare crows, When they hear my recrod well they all hit the floor, Babies rock a pose, c'mon fill the front row, The homies in the back tip their hats real low... I'm the bomb and I'm 'bout to blow up, I'm the bomb and I'm about to blow up!"_

The song fell into another rift of "Woahs" mixed in with Hangyomon throwing in occasional "Everybody singing now"s before it fell onto another batch of clapping.

_"Okay, come on everybody won't you clap your hands? C'mon folks do it on time if ya can."_ he paused a moment to listen to the audience, who were clapping along along with the song. _"Sounds good, now here's the plan!"_ he grinned._ "Let's all sing together like we're in the same band."_ Another slow lull. _"I'm the bomb I'm about to blow up. I'm the bomb I'm about to blow up. I'm the bomb I'm about to blow up. I'm the bomb I'm..."_ there was an explosion in the song as the pace launched into the next part.

_"Now we're gonna reach a whole new level! Grabbin' the light on the run from the devil..."_ The song timely threw in a _"Watch Out!"_ at that moment. _"Been downtown for too long,"_ he lowered his voice to a deeper tone for the next line: _"I feel the sun risin' all up in my bones!"_ a return to normal:_ "I'm the bomb and I'm 'bout to blow up, I'm the bomb and I'm about... **TO BLOW UP!"**_

And with that, the song wound down with more "Woahs" and "Everybody singing nows" while everyone clapped along... Which turned into full fledged applause as Hangyomon gave a bow to the audience.

"WHOOO!" Mizuki gave a cheer at her partner's singing. "Yeah! That was awesome!"

He grinned in return.

**END ACT 3 INTERMISSION 2.**

NEXT TIME!

"GIGA DRILL BREAK!"

"KYUUUU!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!?"

"That, Tagiru, would be a Breakdramon."

"What's it doing here!?"

"GYAARRR!"

"Everyone! Let's bring it together!"

**"GALAXY XROS!"**

"Next time: Digimon Xros Wars: Hunters!"

**"Breakdramon's Rampage! A New Hunter's Trial!"**

"The Games! Will! Never stop! The Games will never stop!"

"I won't stop until we Catch this Monster!"

* * *

**A.N.: I was not happy with how Shoutmon's return turned out. It just felt forced to me. But he needed to show up here when he did for reasons that even I don't really understand. Anyways, plot! Yay! Shoutmon doesn't beat around the bush and straight up tells Tagiru... something... Digi-Quartz is pretty much figured out by our heroes, and Two of our four future time travelers have been identified. But yeah. The thing with Ren at the end there...? Well, the kid needed some focus, and fast! But yeah: Shoutmon's return is really the only thing I'm not happy with about this chapter, and I can't figure out any other way to make it better. Maybe when I get around to re-writing the whole story for consistency...? Meh. Anyways, enough fussing over it. This chapter's been delayed enough because of that scene. _DTC**


	57. Breakdramon Rampage! GLX5 Returns!

**THURSDAY_ _ _| 4:20 P.M._ _ _| EARTH_ _ _|**

An explosion ripped through the downtown area as the massive machine Digimon, Breakdramon, tore through the buildings around him. Above, high in the air just out of Breakdramon's drill reach, was Arresterdramon, with Tagiru sitting on his back, watching the scene unfold with horror. "Damn it," he snarled. "Just look at him go! Like a one 'mon wrecking crew...!"

**"DROP KICK!"** KinGRavemon dove down towards Breakdramon's head, hoping to catch the monster off guard...

The out-of-control beast didn't even feel a thing as the tiny little fighter bounced off of his massive jaw.

_**"KYUUUU!"**_Cutemon's evolved form barely had enough control left to spread his wings and stop his spiraling course towards the ground. "Not again!"

Nearby, JagarD0rulumon floated into a comfortable stance in front of Breakdramon's face. "Hey! Over here!" He leveled his drill spear and let loose a **"HYPER DRILL BUSTER!"** onto the war machine's ugly mug.

Breakdramon swayed backwards for a mere moment as the tornado rushed into his face, forcing him to wrench his eyes shut at the torrent of fresh air they were being hit with.

Then he flung a drill at JagarD0rulumon.

**THE PREVIOUS THURSDAY_ _ _| 7:48 P.M._ _ _| DIGI-QUARTZ_ _ _| DOWN-TOWN INDUSTRIAL AREA_ _ _|**

A rather large jar's lid snapped shut as Kaiyumi finished twisting it into place. "There," she smiled at the random assortment of Digi-Quartz Moss inside, "that should be enough!"

Cutemon yawned from his perch on what used to be a retaining wall for a storage warehouse. "Are we done then?"

"Yeah," Kaiyumi turned around to face the bunny-boy, taking in the surroundings around her as she did such. Barren, empty, desolated- excluding a few buildings, it had seemed as if an explosion had detonated nearby. "We're done here."

"Great!" With that, the bunny hopped off of the wall, shifting into his human form as he did such. "It's almost time for the _VRMMO Anime Marathon_!" Which was exactly as the name implied, a marathon of anime based around Virtual Reality MMOs.

Kaiyumi giggled. "I never would have thought you to be one for all those game-based anime, Simon."

"Yeah yeah," the boy crossed his arms, turning his nose to the air slightly. "I like it for the sword fights!"

"Speaking of..." Kaiyumi began as they began walking in a random direction that would put them somewhere where a building _didn't _used to be when they shifted back to Earth, "how's Kotemon's training matching up with Dorulumon's?"

"It's about the same, really..." Simon mused, "just so long as I can keep myself from putting too much energy through the swords, I should be able to meld the two styles together okay."

As they got to the exterior entrance of one particular building, Kaiyumi pulled out her Loader and called out the command phrase: _"TIME SHIFT!"_

Through the cracks in the door, the light from the portal bled through, highlighting a bloodshot blue eye watching them from the other side.

* * *

_*Cue Stand Up (TV Ver) by TWILL*_

**DIGIMON XROS WARS**

**THE YOUNG HUNTERS THAT LEAP THROUGH TIME.**

* * *

_*cue Title Theme*_

**"Breakdramon's Rampage! The Return of GLX5!"**

* * *

**THURSDAY_ _ _| 2:00 P.M._ _ _| EARTH_ _ _|**

At the 'end-of-period' bell's tone, Taigru found himself assaulted by his 'follower', Mami. "Tagiru! Let's go get a snack," she tried to drag him away from his desk to the cafeteria, despite the fact that he'd already eaten lunch and wasn't hungry at all.

"But I'm not hungry!" he protested.

"Well I am, so come on you lazy sack of _bricks_!" She hissed at him in a way that reminded him of a cat (Had she been hanging out with Gumdramon? Tagiru wondered briefly.) and redoubled her efforts to remove him from the room.

After a few moments of these shenanigans, largely ignored by everyone else in the room, the door to the classroom was thrown open by someone Tagiru couldn't see, but the teacher could, judging by the way he tensed up upon seeing whoever it was on the other side.

"Oi," Marcus Damon, said teacher, said to his students, "when next period begins, turn to chapter five in your history books and don't stop reading until I get back. So don't leave this room unless you've got to go to the bathroom or something, got it?" With that said, he motioned for Yuu to follow him, and went for the door. Yuu got up and followed just as immediately, leaving the class murmuring among themselves about what could be happening.

Tagiru frowned, ignoring Mami's continued actions to get him to go to the cafeteria. Something wasn't right.

* * *

"Journal entry for today," Shoutmon was saying as those of Xros Heart who managed to get-together on such short notice strolled away from the school district. "'Barrier Break in DT dist' period comma, 'Wait to Five at Two forty.'"

"So we've got a time storm coming in less than forty minutes?" Corone asked as she checked the current time on her watch. "How are we supposed to deal with _that_?"

"Probably, something from Digi-Quartz is going to come through a warp," Yuu reasoned. "I'd imagine we'll have to face whatever it is when it comes out."

"Why the short notice anyways?" Marcus asked with a frown. "Shouldn't we have been ready for this ahead of time?"

"That would be because I took too long to process the samples I got last week." Kaiyumi answered as she held up her Xros Loader to display a hologram from it. "They were heavily saturated with a data structure that needed to be cross referenced," the hologram was of some nonsensical jumble of molecular structures. "So to make a long story short, the suspected emergence point was practically wiped off of the map, and whatever caused it left a unique data structure in the ruins that seeped into the moss."

"And?" Marcus asked.

"I had to cross-reference it with Wisemon's Data Scan Library, and we found that it matched a wave form we encountered in Sweets Zone." Kaiyumi concluded with a brief pause, then said the name they dreaded to hear: "Breakdramon."

Yuu frowned. "That's the Digimon you said you barely managed to beat, right?"

"That was a GigaBreakdrdamon though," Simon said, but nodded nonetheless, "and he was really angry at us for some reason! I guess we'll find out why soon enough."

"So it's coming here for revenge?" Yuu asked, "From where?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Shoutmon asked in return.

**DIGI-QUARTZ_ _ _| DOWNTOWN DISTRICT_ _ _|**

Suzaki, Airu lowered her binoculars and frowned at the building they were spying on. "Nothing."

Next to her, Tobari, Ren, yawned. "We've been at this all morning, Ryouma...And unlike you two, I'm skipping class."

Mogami, Ryouma chuckled in reply. The trio, his "Team Alias" as Airu had joking called their team once, were on one of the few remaining building rooftops of Digi-Quartz's Downtown District. Something at some point or another had leveled the area, and his sources indicated that that something was about to return to the scene of the crime. "It's simple, really," he replied, "whatever caused this damage is super powerful, and super rare," he added the latter tag simply to get Ren's attention hooked again. "To capture such a Digimon...!"

"Hmf," Airu closed her eyes and huffed in annoyance, cutting the silver haired boy off. "Capture capture capture. That's all you're ever going on about! What ever happened to the old man's condition of returning them to the Digital World?"

"Something powerful enough to cause _**this**_ much damage..." Ren mumbled, "could we even catch such a thing without it breaking out of our Loaders?"

"We can catch it." Ryouma insisted, "It's been done before, and it can be done again."

"You sound like you know what Digimon it is even though we haven't even laid eyes on it," Airu remarked. "And besides, it's probably long gone by now. What makes you even think it's going to show up here?"

"I've heard rumors-"

"You're lying." She said such decisive words in a tone that if used in some other universe would signal it's end of days. Repeatedly. Potentially through time loops.

Ryouma sighed. There was no getting past her deductive reasoning, so he said as such. "I'd expect as much from the girl who aced college courses at the age of s-!"

"Don't patronize me!" She countered immediately, seeing where he was going with that line of thought without any problem at all.

Ren sighed, and fiddled with his MP3 player some... _'Yare yare,'_ he thought, _'such an unstable relationship we have!'_

Their "team" was... tense to say the least. The bonds between them was not much one of 'companionship' but more along the lines of "A business deal," as Ryouma has proposed it. They teamed up to "Hunt" (and it was always that word from him, over the "Rescue" that Ren had always operated by when he caught those Rare Digimon who were stuck in the collapsing world) the Digimon that they couldn't otherwise catch alone.

"Tea?" came a nasally voice from behind him- and Ren instinctively reached back for the cup of tea that was no doubt right over his shoulder. As he took a sip, he cast a glance over to their waiter.

It was a relatively rare StealthCommandramon, in that it looked more like a BlackAgumon in a tuxedo over the regular camouflage pattern and military armor. It was one of Airu's Digimon, he knew even without having met this Digimon before repeatedly- It was that garish pink collar she forced her 'In Training' digimon to wear during their "Rehab and Reform," as Airu insisted it was called, that gave it away as hers.

Ren was envious that she had managed to catch such a rare Digimon, but he kept his peace on that.

"Tea?" The Dinosaur offered the second of the two cups to his master, who eagerly took the drink with a smile and a nod.

"Thank's Stealthy-kun!" she smiled and patted the dinosaur on the head, who in turn muttered something Ren couldn't hear, but assumed went along the lines of "Thank you, Ojou-sama" or "It was my pleasure, Ojou-Sama."

Ren sighed as he put his cup down a bit, "Putting all of that aside," he looked up to the other boy in their group, "I don't trust your sources, Ryouma. The last time we followed them, we nearly got eaten alive by that Kuwagamon."

Airu shuddered, groaning "Don't remind me!" in response.

"This should be fine," Ryouma put on a smile so fake it would make a clown cry. "It's a machine type, not a bug type."

Ren sighed, muttering "I hate clowns" in response to his own wayward thoughts before seriously saying: "I'm even more worried then. We haven't had a good record with Machine types as of late, remember that MetalTyranomon?"

At this, Ryouma frowned. "Yes, that boy certainly had some skill to pull that capture off."

"Mouuuu" Airu huffed, "I just want to know how he managed to upgrade a fresh Xros Loader when I still haven't gotten mine to do the timey thing with Opposumon yet!"

"Speaking of, where is she?" Ren had to ask. "Doesn't she usually come along on these group things?"

"She said something about exams today, so she's at school," the blond replied with a devious smirk and a wink. "Whiiiich is **Exactly** where you should be right now, _Renna-chan!_"

Ren scowled as his face flushed red, "Don't call me that!"

At this, his partner, Dracmon, laughed his head off from nearby, where he was sipping tea along side a Psychmon, one of Ryouma's Digimon, and the Commandramon serving said Tea. "Oh are you still sore about that Halloween costume I made for you?"

"That was less of a costume and more of a prank." Ren shot a death glare at the little demon casually sipping tea like a refined gentlemen, which that prankster definitely was not.

"Ah yes," Dracmon grinned, "I enjoyed the pranksters gambit on that exchange!"

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the building that those three kids were watching..

A Scientist stared up at his creation.

His bloodshot blue eyes stared up in determined insanity at the glistening green machine with silver and gold drills.

He ran an oil coated hand through his grease slicked brown hair and laughed. "Soon those fools..." he giggled, "soon they will realize my ultimate goal was always right there!"

The insane man ran for the ladder leading up to the beast's head...

He giggled insanely. "How do they expect to out run me?" He cackled as he climbed rung after rung. "When I'll already be _**THERE!"**_

The man stood on the giant's head, hands firmly gripping the levers as he smiled an insane (I feel I've overused this adjective) smile. "And Now..."

* * *

Ren frowned as a ripple went across the surface of his tea. "Guys?" He tried to get their attention.

But no, those two were tied up in an argument about a previous "Hunt" Of theirs.

Another ripple, along with the building they were sitting on trembling slightly. "Um...Airu..?"

Still arguing, as if they hadn't even felt that tremor. To Ren, this was beginning to feel like something out of a movie he'd seen as a kid.

A massive tremor this time, along with a massive ripple of tea. "HEY!" He shouted, finally getting their attention.

"What!?" The two teens turned towards him, fire burning in their eyes.

"My Tea is shaking," Ren said simply just before another tremor rocked the building, testing each of their balance at that crucial moment.

"AH!" Ryouma let loose a rare smile, "So it's arrived!"

Immediately, they all turned to look at the building that they'd been watching all day.

The whole world seemed to tremble again...

And then a Breakdramon was born into the world- destroying that building as easily as if it were its own eggshell with all of those drills.

_**"IT'S...!"**_ The man on the Breakdramon's head cried to the heavens in horribly mangled sounding English. _**"SHOWTIIIIIIIMEEEEEEEE!"**_

Ryouma stared in confusion while Airu's jaw dropped open with shock.

"What the-" The newly born Breakdramon stomped a foot forward, creating a sound so loud that the Ren's appropriate question went unheard.

It roared by opening its jaw, although it did not move its head one iota, as doing such would unbalance its pilot, who was controlling the massive beast from all those various levers sitting on the beast's head.

"Kukuku..." The man chuckled, "Those fools at the Academy will rue the day they decided to kick me- J. Blitzkrieg Crocker!- off of the Robotic Board!"

"_**That's**_ his back story? Couldn't he have come up with something better?" Ren asked aloud, then added after a moment's pause, "Then again, the fact that he managed to make such a thing on his own for an unknown amount of years might just be the reason why he was kicked off in the first place."

I guess they'll never know for sure, because at that moment, this "Crocker" Fellow pulled a lever on the Breakdramon's head- causing the drill on its forehead to rev up, spinning into a brilliant purple hue...

**"KURONO BUREIKAAA!"** Crocker roared for the beast as the drill literally tore a hole in time and space, allowing Breakdramon to step through that suddenly made rift, and into some unknown point in the past.

"...We are _so _in over our heads," Dracmon deduced instantly as the three humans stared at the broken wall of space time in front of them.

**EARTH_ _ _|**

Evacuating the downtown district had been easy enough- Taiki had teleported every living soul to somewhere safe (Just outside the observed damage radius in Digi-Quartz) as fast as he could while JagarD0rulumon floated above in the sky, keeping an eye out for any sudden temporal rifts.

"Taiki..." The rather large wolf began talking into the Wrister radio that was built into his headset, "are we sure this is going to work?"

Down below by an evacuated pawn shop, Taiki replied into his own Wrister, "I'm about as sure as I am anything anymore."

"Hmf, that has me concerned," JagarD0rulumon remarked.

"Shouldn't, really," Taiki rolled his eyes pointlessly. "I know how this all turns out, I saw it already, remember?"

"Yes, more time travel storm shenanigans," the wolf sighed as he glanced around. "Are you sure that was the absolute end of the fight? You never saw that Breakdramon die from the drill attack, after all. Heck, do you even know for sure that that drill you saw was even one of ours?"

"Eh...That's true..." Taiki mused, "but what else could it have been? One of Breakdramon's getting tossed into the sky and falling back down onto him?"

"Nah," JagarD0rulumon laughed, "the timing of it all would have to be really impractical!"

**MEANWHILE: BACK AT THE RAN-Cheer... ****SCHOOL! MEANWHILE: BACK AT THE SCHOOL!_ _ _|**

Tagiru opportunity to slip away from the clingy Mami arrived in the form of his tutor, Chou-chan, when she had opened the door to his classroom with a math book under arm and a smile on her face. "Welp!" He pushed away, barely noting the frustration brewing behind Mami's Calico eyes as he exclaimed, "Time for me to go get my grades up!"

After the daring (hah!) escape from the classrooms, he smiled at his rescuer, "Thank you Chou-chan, I really needed to get out of there!"

"Well, since all the teachers just up an' left, I figured nobody'd care if we slipped out the rest of the day for studying," she smiled at him, then frowned as she contiuned, "besides, Akashi-kun, my aunt called me a little while ago! They're evacuating downtown and she wants me back home as soon as possible, but since we've got that outstanding appointment for studying..."

"Who's evacuating downtown?" Tagiru asked, his interest suddenly piqued. This had to have something to do with what had happened before.

"Xros Heart!" Chou replied, "The King himself is asking that the government be prepared to evacuate people even further away from downtown!"

"Why are they doing that for?" Tagiru asked mostly to himself, the answer to which came in the form of a sonic boom the moment Chou opened her mouth to answer.

The entire school population began screaming in panic as the building shook from some kind of shock wave.

* * *

As far away as the school was from the source of the temporal disturbance, being right at the epicenter of it was ten times as worse.

A massive shock wave had spontaneously emerged from the point of Breakdramon's emergence, completely grinding the immediately surrounding spherical area into a fine powder, and forcing major damage upon the buildings surrounding that area. JagarD0rulumon, having been in the air at the time, had been forcibly flung backwards by the shock wave. And of all the embarrassing things to land on, he'd landed on a flower shop.

"Ow..." He grumbled as Taiki teleported next to him. "What the hell was that?"

"The Dimensional warp we were waiting for," Taiki frowned. "I wasn't expecting something that powerful though."

_"Taiki!"_ Yuu's voice crackled over the Wristers, _"What just happened? What was that sound?"_

Taiki and JagarD0rulumon hesitated to reply, as Breakdramon's mighty roar howled through the air...

_"Nevermind that," _Shoutmon huffed, _"we figured it out."_

* * *

**"TIME BURST!"** Yuu and Kaiyumi roared as they held up their Xros Loaders.

**"STARMONZ JOGRESS SHINKAAA!"**

**"CUTEMON CHO SHINKA!"**

With a mighty glint of light off of those pointy shades, **"CASCADESTARMON!"** struck a pose.

Silver armor gained a crimson hue, and **"KINGRAVEMON!"** let loose a mighty roar.

**"D.N.A. CHARGE!"** Marcus slammed a palm full of glowing data onto the top of his Xros Loader, formerly a "Burst" Digivice, **"OVERDRIVE!"**

**"AGUMON FLASH DIGIVOLVE TOOOO!"**

A tiny dinosaur grew to the size of tallest building in town, **"SHINEGREYMON!"** had arrived.

**"MODE CHANGE!"** Shoutmon's body glowed with brilliant golden light as his human form shifted into that of his current form, a ruby red and emerald green version of **"OMEGA SHOUTMON!"**

And he still had that rocking yellow scarf!

"Let's go!" And with that order from the Digimon King, those that couldn't fly climbed onto the backs or shoulders of those that could, and they took off with an increased sense of speed.

* * *

Of course, ShineGreymon drew the most immediate attention of any of those evolved Digimon, bringing the world's eyes upon the downtown district of this simple little town as Xros Heart soared towards battle.

Outside the school's main doors, Tagiru frowned and narrowed his eyes as he watched them go.

He didn't care if his teacher (also a part of Xros Heart!) had asked him to stay behind- Akashi, Tagiru was not going to stand idly by while something bad was going down!

He reached for his Xros Loader... "Eh?" ...Only to realize that he'd left it in Gumdramon's care.

It was back at his house.

_'Chou-chan's house is two blocks away from mine,' _Tagiru narrowed his eyes, _'if we can get back there and I can get my Loader...!'_ He turned back towards his tutor/friend and, rather determinedly, said, "I'll take you back to your place, okay?"

"Ah...right!" She nodded, a faint blush forming on her cheeks, "T-that'd be fine, Akashi-kun!"

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" The insane man Crocker, who was clearly off his rocker while standing on Breakdramon's head like a cracker topper, cackled with glee as he looked at the mayhem that had been caused by his mere _arrival!_ "Oh wow! I didn't expect that much damage from this!"

**"You **_**DIDN'T?!"** _came a surprised shout from below, and he looked down- JagarD0rulumon, spear in hand, was flying up with a snarl on his snout and a flickering sphere of red and white energy on his shoulder.

"Wait. What?"

Much to Crocker's surprise, that sphere of energy has a person inside- A Kid!- and that person could _Teleport!_- He'd teleported right off of JagarD0rulumon's shoulder right onto the tip of Breakdramon's nose drill! What Perfect balance!

"Who the hell are you?" Crocker stared in awe.

"I could ask the same thing!" Taiki snarled, "But instead I'll settle for the routine...!"

_**zwip-**_**SMACK!**

Teleporting fists could become a problem to his plan, Crocker thought belatedly as the boy punched him away from the controls.

"Engrave it on your heart! I'm from Xros Hea-_er-__**whaaahh!"**_

The removal of Breakdramon's pilot from the controls, however, ruined the dramatic running gag as the machine Digimon went wild.

"Nice job breaking it, hero!" Those were the words going through Crocker's mind as his creation flung it's head backwards with a mighty roar and threw the two tiny humans off of it's skull.

* * *

JagarD0rulumon had meant to be the distraction to the robot while Taiki teleported onto it to remove the pilot from the controls.

Plan A had succeeded in that respect.

...Then the Breakdramon would be shut down for containment

Plan A had failed there.

As Breakdramon roared, drills flaring about in random directions, keeping him from getting anywhere near close to it, Taiki teleported back onto his shoulder, holding a rather dazzled looking Crocker with him.

"Didn't expect teleporting kids!" the insane man rambled, "didn't see that one coming, not one bit!"

"Eh..." JagarD0rulumon didn't like the way Taiki shrugged. "We really didn't think this through, did we?"

"No," The wolf replied sourly. "No we didn't."

At the moment, Breakdramon seemed more interested in keeping them away rather than doing anything. The beast was probably more concerned about retaining its freedom than causing damage at the moment...

That would probably change soon.

"Without a pilot it goes berserk " Taiki mused, "sort of like that one anime they remade into that movie." he sighed, "It's moving around too much, I can't get a good lock on where it's going to be at any given moment."

"It doesn't look like it's moving around all that much to me," JagarD0rulumon mused, "What makes you say that?"

"I need something to be relatively flat for about three point one four seconds in order to safely teleport onto it, so I don't end up getting stuck inside anything," Taiki pointed at Breakdramon, "That is two seconds between motions."

"What about above it?" JagarD0rulumon offered, then frowned, "Wait, no, I see the problem with that."

"If it suddenly jerked up, I'd get stuck inside mid teleport."

"Yeah, that," JagarD0rulumon's frown turned into a scowl, "so what about this guy?" he asked in reference to their captured prisoner.

"I figure he'd be able to help us out here," Taiki shrugged as a smile formed on his face, "besides, it's not like I was going to let him die on any of those sharp, pointy drills, now was I?"

(Crocker gulped as he realized that Breakdramon DID have an absurd about of sharp, pointy drills on his back, "Oh...I hadn't thought of that possibility!")

"Good point," JagarD0rulumon replied, "Can't turn your back on anyone, even now?"

"Yup."

"So really, what about him?"

"Got anything to say?" Taiki hefted Crocker up by the back of his dingy lab coat collar, "Why build the most dangerous Digimon ever known to the universe?"

"They kicked me out of the academy," Crocker replied, watching in bafflement as Breakdramon began to lash out at the buildings around, feeling as if they were encroaching in on his personal space. "So I made a giant death robot to prove that I wasn't insane."

Taiki and Dorulumon shared an uneasy glance.

"**_That's_** his backstory?" Taiki asked, repeating Ren's earlier comment without fail, "Really?"

"Well, I think it proves that whatever place he got kicked out of had the right idea," JagarD0rulumon rolled his eyes. "Really, now...couldn't he have just talked to them?"

"Reminds me of a cartoon Sally had me watch recently," Taiki remarked, "Some old man was obsessed with getting his son to pay attention to him, so he made a giant Loch Ness Monster robot and put it in the local lake."

"I remember that one, wasn't it that one about the Kids finding an oddly numbered journal with odd things in it?"

"Yup! Apparently it's really popular over in America, and I can see why!"

Crocker was thoroughly confused by this conversation at the moment, why were they talking about television instead of trying to stop his massive creation?

"Oi! Taiki!" OmegaShoutmon called out as he and the others flew over, "What the heck are you guys doing?! We've got a Breakdramon to break!"

("That's just what I was thinking!" Crocker spat out in... You know, I'm not really sure what tone he was trying to express right there. Let's go with "astonishment" for now?)

Breakdramon didn't wait for anyone else to answer- upon seeing the new arrivals getting closer, he decided that enough was enough and roared as he broke out of his defensive flailing.

* * *

The sounds of battle had definitely gotten everyone's attention if something else hadn't already.

As Tagiru and Chou hurried down the streets back to their neighborhood, they'd passed several street side TV stores, all of which were showing long-distance footage of the battle that had begun.

Breakdramon was swinging around wildly, smashing drills into buildings with seemingly no hesitation. He was trying to hit Xros Heart's defending members, but they were (barely) able to dodge away each time.

* * *

**"GLORIOUS BURST!"** ShineGreymon roared, flinging a sphere of golden red energy down at Breakdramon, who simply _drilled_ it into nothingness.

**"HARD ROCK DAMASHII!"** OmegaShoutmon threw twin spheres of energy down at Breakdramon, hoping to confuse the beast with multiple attacks.

Breakdramon simply snarled and broke one of his many drills into two slightly smaller ones, which easily deflected the attacks away with ease.

* * *

The shock waves from any kind of deflected attack could be felt across the country, even as Breakdramon continued his rampage across the downtown area.

_"If that area hadn't been evacuated..."_ Tagiru didn't want to think such thoughts, but he could tell his tutor was, worrying about the aunt that had called her back home no doubt.

* * *

KinGRavemon began the first stage of a new attack he'd been practicing, courtesy of Kotemon, grabbing two 'blades' off of the tips of his wings, he struck a pose that any dual-wielding sword master would recognize as the opening stance for a certain sixteen hit move:

**"STARBURST STREAM!"**

Of course, adapting the move to aerial flight was something not to be trifled with...

The crimson armored digimon dove down, striking out with each 'sword' as he dove past whatever drill was thrown up in front of him to block or to attack.

As a brilliant blur of blue shot out of each blade with each strike, Breakdramon suddenly got nervous at that crimson colored warrior.

A well founded nervousness, as KinGRavemon finally managed to slice through the base of one of Breakdramon's massive golden drills to take it as his own.

* * *

Everyone heard the roar of shredding metal as two drills hit each other, and continued to try to pierce each other with equal force.

It was very much a symptom of hitting a rock with a rock, or fighting a lake with another lake.

Massive sparks could be seen flying off of the clashing metal, and all who listened feared for the inevitable...

* * *

Airu stared at the carnage before them- it was one thing to see it all after the fact, but it was another to see it all happening right there in front of her! "Earth..." She finally put it together, "is Digi-Quartz?"

"I didn't realize..." Ren stared as well, "I though that Digi-Quartz was a copy of here..."

Out of the three teens, Ryouma was the only one who seemed calm, "The damage only goes so far in Digi-Quartz, therefore Breakdramon gets stopped here."

Airu and Ren turned to look at him with horror in their eyes, neither wanted to believe he could be so...callous towards the destruction of their home town!

* * *

Taigru hurried away from Chou's house towards his own with extra speed. "I gotta help them!" he clenched his fists as he rushed past a house's main window, through which he could briefly see the owner of the house beating on the TV screen, which had cut to the local news station's "Please Stand By" screen for some reason.

Since he only lived a few blocks away, Tagiru got to his house in record time, shoving the front door open and calling inside: "Gumdramon! We need to go!"

"About time!" Much to Tagiru's surprise, Gumdramon was sitting on the couch, Xros Loader in arm, waiting for him. "I was about to go out there to look for ya!"

As the rubber dragon threw the loader over to Tagiru so he could turn the TV off via remote control, Tagiru noticed what channel it had been on- that same local network's news station as he'd seen just minutes before, it's logo clearly visible in the center of the wide, flat-screen: GA-PRL-Zero-Five News broadcasting- a green hourglass in a black circle.

He didn't know why he took notice of it at that moment, maybe because it was the first time in a while that he'd seen it in color instead of the transparent water mark usually used in the corner?

The TV was off in a second, and Gumdramon was running towards him, ready for action. "Let's go Tagiru!"

"Right!"

* * *

**EYE CATCH!**

Tagiru and Gumdramon stand in front of a glowing clock face, both looking ready to take on whatever might come to fight them...

The camera pulls out, and the clock flips over, revealing a sillowet of Arresterdramon roaring, with the number 69 painted onto the back of the clock in what appeared to be rather thick brush-strokes of red paint.

**EYE CATCH!**

* * *

_"TIME BURST!"_ Tagiru held his Loader up as the bracelet on his wrist glowed.

**"REE**_**YYYAAAHHHH!"**_Gumdramon roared as the bracelet around his tail glowed in sync with Tagiru's bracelet.

Gumdramon's data expanded out, changing shaped and solidifying into his future form. **"CHOU SHINKA! ARRESTERDRAMON!"**

With a combined cheer of excitement, Tagiru jumped onto Arresterdramon's back, and the dragon took to the air.

It took them little time at all to get to the scene of the battle, and once they were high in the air, just out of Breakdramon's drill reach, they watched the scene unfold with horror.

"Damn it," Arresterdramon snarled. "Just look at him go! Like a one 'mon wrecking crew...!"

**"DROP KICK!"** KinGRavemon dove down towards Breakdramon's head, hoping to catch the monster off guard...

The out-of-control beast didn't even feel a thing as the tiny little fighter bouced off of his massive jaw.

_**"KYUUUU!"**_Cutemon's evolved form barely had enough control left to spread his wings and stop his spiraling course towards the ground. "Not again!"

Nearby, JagarD0rulumon floated into a comfortable stance in front of Breakdramon's face. "Hey! Over here!" He leveled his drill spear and let loose a **"HYPER DRILL BUSTER!"** onto the war machine's ugly mug.

Breakdramon swayed backwards for a mere moment as the tornado rushed into his face, forcing him to wrench his eyes shut at the torrent of fresh air they were being hit with.

Then he flung a drill at JagarD0rulumon in retaliation.

"Uh-oh." he gulped.

KinGRavemon dove in, summoning Breakdramon's stolen drill back into existence in the mere fraction of a second he had to strike. Both Drills jammed up as the second one materialized inside of the second.

Breakdramon snarled in frustration, and KinGRavemon simply laughed as he let go of that drill, leaving it haphazardly merged with the other.

"Oi!" Tagiru waved down at them, "Need some help!?"

"HEY!" Marcus shouted from his perch on a rooftop some ways behind Breakdramon, "Didn't I tell you to stay in class?!"

"Study break!" Tagiru grinned back at the man.

"Why you...!" Marcus growled slightly.

"Oi Oi!" OmegaShoutmon came into a hover just next to Arresterdramon, "No fighting you two! Plenty of time for that later," the King looked at Arresterdramon funnily, then towards Tagiru, "and yeah, we could use some help, but I'm waiting on Taiki to get back here with the backup he went to get before I'm even considering letting you in on the fight."

"Back up?" Tagiru asked, "Who?"

The King rolled his blue eyes, "Who else?"

* * *

**"CAST-SHADE BOOMERANG!"**

CascadeStarmon's bifurcated shades swung up at Breakdramon's many drill cables, only to be deflected by other drills moments before they impacted. "Damn it!" CascadeStarmon snapped his fingers in frustration. "It's not working, Yuu!"

"I KNOW!" The Amano boy shouted back in frustration as he leaped from one rooftop to another, swinging Corone's scythe form as he jumped, **"DEMON HUNTER!"**

So far, the vibrating wavelengths were the only thing that had managed to cut any of Breakdramon's Drill cables after the beast had gone even more berserk in an attempt to keep that from happening anymore after KinGRavemon's last stunt. But the monster was learning to vibrate his own drills to counter that.

Crocker, from his position tied up with an absurd amount of rope and duct tape next to Marcus, just laughed with insanity. "He Learns! HE LEARNS! AHAHAH!"

"SHUT UP!" Marcus shouted at him, "That's getting real annoying real fast!"

* * *

"So when did Taiki leave?" Tagiru asked of OmegaShoutmon.

"About Five minutes ago. Ballistamon and Revolomon can pretty hard to track down when they want to be, which is a real pain in the ass for us when we need to find them!" The King glanced at his left wrist, whose armor had slid back slightly to reveal a stop watch. "I give them another minute before they show up in a Big Damn Heroes moment and we put Breakdramon where he belongs."

"Ye Olde Horror Zone?" Arresterdramon supplied helpfully.

"No, but he would fit in there, wouldn't he?" OmegaShoutmon grinned slightly, "I was actually thinking of something a bit..._sweeter _than that place for this guy."

"Eh?" Arresterdramon blinked, "You lost me there. Care to repeat that?"

"You'll see soon enough," was the King's cryptic answer.

True to Shoutmon's guess, exactly six minutes after Taiki left to get backup, indeed, he arrived with three digimon in tow, two of whom were already Digi-Xrossed.

**"SPARROWMON: AERIAL BOMBER MODE!"** Sparrowmon called out the name of the Digi-Xros between her and Ballistamon, Taiki and Revolomon standing on her back, Xros Loaders connected together in the standard "Double Xros" position. **"ULTRA SONIC RAIDER!"**

And then Breakdramon was bombarded by a horrid sound that utterly sent his senses sprawling out of control, causing him to thrash around even more wildly than before, but this time in a distracted kind of way.

"Taiki!" KinGRavemon let loose a whoop as he warped back into his normal state of Cutemon, "About time you found them!"

"Hey!" The goggle wearing boy protested as Sparrowmon: AB broke down into Sparrow and Ballistamon. "You try visiting every point in the solar system in under ten minutes and then you can complain!"

"We can argue later," Yuu said as he jumped down to join them, Kaiyumi hanging onto his back, while CascadeStarmon broke down into the regular Starmonz, "Right now we've got to stop Breakdramon!"

Much to Tagiru's confusion, JagarD0rulumon landed next to them and shrunk back into Dorulumon.

"So we're using that form again?" The wolf asked.

"Gotta go!" OmegaShoutmon saluted to Tagiru before he dove down to join the rest of them, switching back to his human form in the process.

"What the heck are they doing!?" Arresterdramon's eyes went wide as he watched them all stand in front of the convulsing Breakdramon without a care in the world. "Why are they powering down!?"

When four Xros Loaders went into the air, Tagiru's eyes widened. "I think that's your answer."

_*cue Sora iro days*_

**"GALAXY XROS!"** Four voices cried out in unison, and then five Digimon blured together as bursts of energy.

_"SHOUTMON!"_

**"YOKAY!"**

_"BALLISTAMON!"_

**"N'GAH!"**

_"DORULUMON!"_

**"ROGER!"**

_"STARMONZ!"_

**"HAIIII!" **_**"YEAH!"**_

_"SPARROWMON!"_

**"YOSH!"**

_"CUTEMON!"_

**"KYUU!"**

_**"DIGI-XROS!"**_ Everyone Called out in unison.

There was a burst of light, and then...A body formed. It was Xros Five's body...but somehow...Different...and Familiar.

**"SUPER GALAXY COMBINATION!" **The body shone with crimson armor, the Starmonz incorporated into the torso to make it look more like a giant face. The legs and arms were thick, and the Sparrow-wing assembly on the back had taken on a black coloring while the shield had failed to form entirely. The helmet looked different from anything Tagiru had seen before, and topping it all off were the brilliantly shining Awesome-Shades on the chest, right over Shoutmon's V Crest. **"GURREN LAGANN: XROS FIVE!"**

_Kimi ha kikoeru? Boko no kono koe ga, yami ni munashiku suikomareta_

"And there it is..." Marcus smirked at them. "The Impossible made Possible."

_Moshi mo sekai ga, imi wo motsu no nara, _

Breakdramon had barely gotten it's wits back together as the Crimson Mech Xros leaped forward, punching Breakdramon straight in the drill nose to establish superiority.

_Konna kimochi mo, muda de ha nai_

Crocker just stared up at it in abstract horror as Breakdramon's nose drill broke. "Seriously?! They can do that!?"

"They can and they have." Marcus nodded.

_Akogare ni oshitsubusarete akirametetanda_

Breakdramon roared as he realed backwards in pain and surprise, GLX5 simply narrowed its eyes in a way that suggested it was _smirking_ at him.

_Hateshinai sora no iro mo shiranaide_!

GLX5 then twisted their right hand slightly, and -_**BAM-**_ a giant golden drill formed out of a flash of green light.

_Hashiridashita, omoi ga ima demo, Kono mune wo tashi ka ni tataiteru kara_

**"GALAXY DRILL...!"**

The Drill revved up and then span as GLX5 lunged forward- Breakdramon raised a few drills to counter...

_SNAP_

**"BREAKER!"**

And as that drill sent Breakdramon's own high into the air, transforming it into the same golden color as GLX5's drills, Breakdramon knew he was done for.

_Kyou no boku ga sono saki ni tsudzuku, Bokura nari no asu wo kizuite yuku_

That drill pierced through Breakdramon's entire torso, riddling it all to rubbish metal within an instant, leaving the shambling husk of a machine to collapse to the ground, near death if it wasn't already.

_Kotae ha sou..._

And then to add insult to injury, that broken drill fell from the heavens and pierced Breakdramon's neck, pinning the beast to the ground and leaving his mind trapped within his head, unable to do anything else.

_Itsu mo koko ni aru!_

And with that, GLX5 swung their oil covered drill to the right, flinging the oil off like blood off of a blade before dismissing the drill to the space it had last come from.

* * *

Airu and Ren stared at the ruined Breakdramon with their jaws wide open, nearly touching the ground. Ryouma, to his credit, was only vaguely disturbed, to the point that his face showed the actual reaction of "Shock!"

"How...did they...?" He stared on in confusion.

Above them, Arresterdramon and Tagiru stared at the ruined husk of a war machine with equally shocked expressions.

"Just...what the heck..." Tagiru could barely form the sentence, it was so riddled with shock, "...was that?"

"That was Xros Heart," Arresterdramon said simply. "What incredible power!"

Marcus chuckled as he hefted Crocker off of one of the only remaining rooftops in the immediate area. "Welp, so much for that plan of yours, eh, Crackers?"

"It's _**CROCKER**_!" the man insisted.

* * *

Down below, Taiki walked forward, Xros Loader in hand. "Well Breakdramon, you certainly proved to be a menace, eh?"

The beast couldn't reply, let alone move.

"Good thing you're not actually made out of data yet," Taiki smiled slightly, "just a very powerful AI. Well..." He held up the Xros Loader, "It's time to put you back in your cage."

Breakdramon glowed brightly, and then was sucked into the Orange Loader with a flash of teal light, very different from the usual effects.

"Heh, I worked extra hard on that containment program!" Kaiyumi said aloud to no-one's benefit but her own, "He's not getting out of there unless we let him."

"Which we won't," Yuu said with a sigh of relief... which disappeared when Revolomon let out a "ehh" sound. "What? Do you mean we have to?"

"After the beatin' he just took?" Revolomon jabbed a thumb at the place where Breakdramon stood a while ago, "I Can see why the guy was so pissed off at us when we faced him last time."

"He's got a point," Kaiyumi nodded, "That was just brutal compared to what we did to him before. I mean, that was basically three hits! What was it before? Six? Ten?"

"I lost count, actually," Taiki remarked as he pocketed his Loader. "I think it was about twenty hits?"

As GLX5 broke down behind them, Sparrowmon remarked, "And don't forget we have to do the video next."

"Video?" Yuu frowned, not liking the way everyone was looking at him. "You mean _THAT _video?"

"Yup," Taiki nodded.

**SUZAKI RESIDENCE_ _ _| 6:09 P.M._ _ _|**

"Geeze mom! I'm fine! I just forgot to charge my phone this morning," Airu moaned in slight annoyance as he mother nearly hugged her to death.

"When you didn't answer my calls I got so worried about you," her mother was near hysterics, "and then when they started reporting on all the damage...!"

_"Mooom!"_ Airu cried out as she got squeezed a bit tighter. "Can't! Breathe!"

* * *

With a sigh, she closed the door to her room and leaned back against it. "Geeze, she can be so clingy sometimes..."

"Aunt Sera just wants us to be safe you know," the other girl in the room, wearing a rather cozy looking pink hoodie, said from the desk she was sitting in front of as she typed up her homework on a laptop. "She called me out of school today when the evac' call came in."

"Did she now?" Airu raised an eyebrow.

"Eyup," The other girl turned around in her chair, revealing to all, with no surprise, that she was Chou-chan, Tagiru's tutor. Except Airu didn't know that little bit. Yet. "Akashi-kun walked me home too, though I think he was a little tired of that one classmate hitting on him..." She sounded a bit frustrated at that.

"Why don't you just kiss him already?" Airu teased as she walked over towards the bunk beds in the room, continuing on with her little ramble over the other girl's startled protest. "The way you go on about this kid makes it obvious you like him!"

"But...it wouldn't work for us," Chou frowned, "he's on the basketball team and I'm just some geek who tutors him," she adjusted her glasses nervously, "there's no way he'd like me back."

"He walked you home, didn't he?" Airu reminded the girl of her own story as she sat down, "And he's a couple blocks closer to the school, isn't he?"

"Yeah...but..."

"He went out of his way to make sure you were safe!" Airu crossed her arms with a huff, "Kind of like that new Hunter we've been spying on."

Chou turned back to her homework to hide the nervous look in her eyes, "Oh? How's that?"

"He just showed up at the end of the battle today, asking if her could help out," Airu retold the tale, "but they didn't need him, so he just sort of hung out in the sky if they _did_ need his help."

_'Akashi-kun...so that's why you were so nervous!' _The girl sighed, then said, "Well, I can see why, they've been doing nothing but repeating that finishing move on all the media sites since it ended."

"Absolutely brutal, that!" Airu nodded in agreement, then fell silent for a few moments... "Hey...Opposumon?" she asked rather quietly.

"..." The girl's hands twiched slightly on the keyboard, "Yeah?" she answered after a moment.

"What do you think Digi-Quartz is?"

"Eh?" That caught her off guard. "Well...It's an alternate Earth, right? Made out of the Digiworld and here digi-xrossing last year?"

"It isn't," Airu said with a bit of frustration, "The damage to the down town district today? It's smaller, way smaller in fact, but a lot of it matches what's there in Digi-Quartz."

"So it's...?" Chou clearly had no clue where the Hunter was going with this. Airu took a deep breath, as if bracing herself for saying the next few words...

"It's what earth becomes."

**THE CLOCK SHOP_ _ _| THAT EVENING_ _ _|**

The Watch Maker scowled as he reviewed the news report of the day's battle.

_"With the appearance of the monster called "Breakdramon," civilians are asking how we had enough forewarning to evacuate the area, but not enough to stop the rampage itself?"_ a female news caster was commenting.

_"What the DWI officials are saying is that they received a tip off about a portal generator being stolen the previous night,"_ a male politician was countering, _"Due to that, they were able to pinpoint roughly where Breakdramon was going to emerge from but not when. If you'll look to the footage of Xros Heart's JagarD0rulumon, you'll see that he's scouting the city for a good five minutes after the evacuation was completed. Nobody knew when the attack was coming or exactly where!"_

_"I Don't know, I smell a cover up,"_ a third person, a woman in a cap indicating her military status, remarked. _"I've seen enough of them to see one a mile away."_

_"Even so,"_ the man said, _"The Maid of Life herself, Echidna, is coming to Hong Kong within the next few weeks to discuss the events that happened here more fully with the World's leaders, and if there's one thing we all know about Echidna, its that she _**hates**_ needless carnage! Regardless of any cover ups-"_

_"But what about the fall guy!"_ A second man interrupted. _"The man who BUILT the bloody machine! What about Crackers?"_

_"I think you mean -"_ The TV Cut off.

The Watch-Maker let loose a heavy sigh, and then began to chuckle. "And so it begins."

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**BEGIN: ACT 3 INTERMISSION 3.**

"Good evening everyone," Nene smiled to the room as she took the microphone in hand. "I hope you're all doing well?" There was a general consent of agreement to that, and then she continued. "This...is going to be my first time singing on stage like this, but Kiriha says I have a good voice, and Echidna and Typheus are backing him up on that, so..." She closed her eyes and smiled a bit wider, "Here we go!"

With that as the cue, Astamon hit up the track of music, and then she began.

"My hidden feelings are crying out, as I hold an absolute vow..." The song itself was "Innocence," the second opening theme to an Anime called _Sword Art Online_. "Seeking nothing but a miracle, I wander in the lasting darkness. If I stay here, I won't ever be able to see the future again!" Nene took a breath, then continued as the song swung up in tempo. "The moon tonight is inviting, I still can't say those words but I want to keep shouting them in my heart!" Two beats of a pause, "My hidden feelings are crying out, as I hold an absolute vow. If I can be just a little stronger, Then I'll go beyond the sky in front of my eyes...Then I'll reach out toward the future that lies ahead..."

* * *

"EYYYAAAHHH!" The audience cheered once the song concluded, leaving the girl standing there, with eyes wide and a smile on her face. And then Kiriha started whistling, making her blush just a bit.

* * *

While someone else was on stage singing (who it was doesn't matter), Yuu sighed as he sat down at the bar, "One Orange Cream Soda please, barkeep."

"Sure..." Astamon slid a soda can over the counter to the boy, "Something troubling you?"

"Nah, not really," Yuu shrugged as he poped the tab on the soda can, "just that it's all so... different. You know?"

"Yeah," Astamon nodded, "not having to worry about war tearing the world apart, or mobsters trying to steal your Code Crowns...It's relaxing, honestly!"

"Maybe..." Yuu frowned, "and you all deserve it, really. Everyone went through so much more than I did by the end of it."

"That's true," Astamon remarked, "but by the same logic, I never encountered anything at all. Everything that happened was well outside my experience buffer by the time it all was over. Even when Xros Heart was here before, it was just pretty much like this save that one random battle against the Felt leader." He shook his head, "A Giant robot with a drill, will wonders ever cease to amaze?"

Yuu had no clue how to reply to that, so instead took a large sip from his soda then said, "I had a dream last night."

"Did you now?" Astamon said with a wry smile.

"Corone and I were fighting against some giant skeletal insect thing with a human skull for a head," Yuu narrated simply. "There were a bunch of other people in there too, all of them fighting with swords and axes and spears...Corone was in her scythe, so I was leading the attack with it... That's pretty much it though."

"Sounds a bit like those prophetic dreams the King told me about once," Astamon noted. "Maybe you'll be fighting one of those things in the future?"

"I hope not!" Yuu shook his head "no" as he pushed away from the bar just a bit, "That thing was absolutely horrid! If I ever see it again it'll be way too soon!"

"Considering from what the King has also said about our Time here being short," Astamon continued, "that may very well be the case."

"I really hope it isn't," Yuu said simply before he took a large drink out of his soda. _'"_**The Skull Reaper**_," I don't want to face such a thing ever!'_

**END: ACT 3 INTERMISSION 3.**

* * *

NEXT TIME!

"I WANT THAT CUTEMON!"

"WAHHHH! Leave me alone!"

"Hey! He's my partner and he's MY Boyfriend!"

"Yeah She's my-! Wait. WHAT!?"

"Opposumon, _CHOOO~U_ SHINKA!"

"Do I have to wear the costume, Airu?"

_**"YES!"**_

"Er...Next Time, Digimon Xros Wa-"

**"Cuteness Hunter! Airu the Trap Master!"**

"Er..."

"...Just let her have her moment?"

"Alright...I guess?"

"I'll Catch You For Sure!"

"Kyuuu...Can I call in sick for this episode?"

_"NO!"_

* * *

**A.N.: I'm So. SO. SO Sorry that this chapter took so long to finish. I've got nothing to blame but my own easily distracted self. And writer's block. But mostly the distracted self part. I guess I also was reviewing the over-all arch for Hunters in my head a bit, which you'll notice a few bits of which popping up in this chapter. Mostly XR05-0V3R stuff for the second half. Let's see if anyone can figure it out. ;) _DTC**


	58. Cuteness Hunter Airu! :33

**EARTH_ _ _| JAPAN_ _ _| A RANDOM SUB SHOP ON "$6 Sub Sunday"_ _ _|**

"Aaannnnd..." A young girl missing quite a few teeth took a deep breath as she prepared to finish up her order, "I want the Super Jumbo Slushy Drink! CHERRY THIS TIME! Aaaaaaannnnddd..." she held up a bag of potato chips. "These chips!"

The man behind the counter just smiled, "Heh, sure thing kiddo," he turned to the girl's mother and asked, "Will that be cash or credit?"

"Cash," the woman smiled apologetically and someone sadly, "its her birthday and we've been shopping all day, I'm afraid I've maxed out my card by now."

"Haha, Is that so?" The man grinned at the girl, who was hugging the bag of chips against her My Little Pony shirt, "Well happy birthday, little filly! So who's your favorite?"

Meanwhile, half way across the sub shop store, Airu slurped at her soda as she watched the little girl practically scream out the name of some random pony, Maplehoof or something like that. "Is it really worth it?" she asked finally.

Next to her, Chou looked up from the book she'd been reading. "Eh?" she blinked her golden eyes. "Come again?"

"What we do, with Digi-Quartz and the hunting," Airu clarified, "is it really worth it if the whole world's just going to colapse in a few years?"

"Well," The other girl adjusted her glasses as she thought on her cousin's words, "we don't know for sure that Digi-Quartz is the future, it could just be mirroring the damage and exaggerating it, for all we know..."

"But is it worth it?" Airu asked again, "doing all of that just to 'help' digimon who are stuck there? Ryouma's clearly not in it for the kudos, and as for Ren...?"

"We could always join Xros Heart?" Chou offered after a moment, "Defect and forget about working with those two?"

"Maybe..." Airu crossed her arms, "but I've never really been one to conform, ya know..."

"YEAH!" Came the whiny voice of her brother as he and her mother walked back from the line, having just exited behind the woman and her sub-loving daughter, "You're always breakin' the rules!"

Airu rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say, brat."

"BYEEH!" The boy stuck his tongue out as he hopped up into the chair next to her.

"So what were you talking about?" Sera, Airu's mother and Chou's aunt, asked with a smile as she sat down next to her niece.

"School clubs!" Chou said with a smile, "Airu was thinking about joining one with me!"

"Oh?" The woman raised an eyebrow, "Even after you graduated college at s-"

"I've heard enough about that!" Airu cut her mother off, having heard the stock phrase for one thousand twenty five times now.

"Heehe" her brother laughed, "I bet you have!" and with that, he tore open the bag of chips he'd gotten for his lunch.

Screams broke out across the sub-shop as he and the birthday girl were suddenly lifted into the air by a green colored static aura.

"WAHHH! Put me Down!" The girl screamed as Airu and Chou shared shocked and worried glances with each other. "It's my birthdayyyy!"

**DIGI-QUARTZ_ _ _|**

Across the Time Barrier, Airu and Chou leaped across from the past and into the future.

Inside the future version of the sub-shop, there was a Jagamon, using her vines to reach across a time storm and into various points of the past.

The first two vines of which had connected to Airu's brother and that poor, pony loving girl, and was attempting to drag them into the future through the storms.

"Hey!" Airu snarled at the Potato Monster, "What the hell are you doing?!"

The Jagamon snarled back, "I'm getting revenge for all my slain brethren! May they rest in potato-ey goodness...!"

Chou face-palmed, "Is she serious?"

"I think she is," Airu frowned as she held up her Xros Loader slightly. "Should I go with Candle..?"

"No. I've got this..." Chou cut her off, and took a few steps forward, starting to glow slightly as a determined fire sparked behind her glasses.

"Eh?" The Jagamon raised an eyebrow, "Who're you?"

"Well..." Chou said as a slight lisp started to over take her voice, "My name is..." With a burst of light and the sound of a popping balloon, Chou switched from her Human form to her Digimon form. "Opposumon!"

Jagamon's eyes widened as the angry, balloon wielding mouse floated towards her. "Uh oh...!"

"And _you_!" Opposumon growled slightly, "You've just messed with the wrong girl's _**YOUNGER COUSIN**_!"

Airu pulled a nail file out of her skirt pocket as Opposumon began raging against the poor Jagamon, who really had no clue who she had messed with.

"GAH! No! Put that Sign down!" Jagamon's screams went unheard to Airu as she began filing at her nails.

**WHUNK.**

"OW! No! NOT ON MEEEE!"

**WHAM!**

Airu whistled slightly as she inspected the color on one of her fingers. "I need to paint these again," she remarked quietly.

"HEEELLLPPPPP!"

**SLAM!**_** CRACK!**_

_"eeeeeee!"_

Airu turned from her filing process to look at the nearby posters, which were instead advertising "Amazing Organic Potato Snacks!" with a picture of Jagamon on it, wearing one of Airu's pink collars. "Ahha!" she clapped her hands, "so that's what set you off!" she spun on her heels to look at Jagamon, then frowned slightly, "though we really need to get you fixed up first."

"I...surrender...!" Jagamon's voice came weakly from off screen.

And with that, Opposumon floated back over to Airu, dusting her hands off as she shifted back into her human form, "And that's why you don't mess with anyone with the name _Hinomoto_."

"Hah," Airu laughed slightly, "and to think your side of the family shares a name with the queen of the Digital World! They really should learn, don't cha think?"

.

* * *

_*Cue How to go (TV Edit) by School Food Punishment*_

**DIGIMON XROS WARS**

**THE YOUNG HUNTERS THAT LEAP THROUGH TIME.**

* * *

_*cue Title Theme*_

**"Cuteness Hunter! Airu the Mechanical Master!"**

* * *

"P-PLEASE SIR!" The Jagamon was bowing to the shop owner, while looking no worse for ware than having a rather large bandage on her head and a pink colar around her neck. "PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR MY TRANSGRESSIONS!"

The sub shop owner just stared on in bafflement at the potato monster that was bowing for forgiveness. Then he looked to Airu and asked, "Is she serious?"

The blond haired, pink eyed girl simply nodded in agreement while her brother protested, "But that was so much FUN!"

**SUZAKI RESIDENCE_ _ _| SOME TIME LATER_ _ _|**

"Oh Opposu~mou~n!"

Chou paled slightly as Airu sang her name. "Yes?" she asked faintly, trying to keep her eyes on her laptop as much as possible.

"What cha do~in?" Came Airu's question as she practically hovered over her cousin's shoulder.

"Nothing," Chou said with a frown, reaching to do the key stroke to back away a page or two.

"Really?" Airu asked as she stealthily reached to stop Chou from hitting that key stroke, "Cause it looks to me like you're watching footage from the battle last week!"

_'Dang it!' _Indeed, she was. She'd been hoping to get a few peeks of Tagiru from what little footage there surely was of him being there- out of pure curiosity, of course! Nothing to do with any crushes, no sir- But there didn't seem to be anything of him! Not a single frame of Arresterdramon, either. "So what if I am? You can't go two steps anywhere today without seeing something refering to it."

"Really...?" Airu frowned as something caught her eye, and she reached to pause the video immediately. "Look!"

"Eh?" Chou leaned in to look at the frozen picture. "Yeah...?"

"It's a Cutemon!" Airu pointed at the laptop's screen, nearly touching it.

"Oh, so it is." Chou frowned, "What about it?"

"It can do that time-y thing! I've gotta figure out how!" Airu grinned, "Come on! It's Sunday! I bet we can find him easily!"

"I've got homework, Airu," Chou declined, "you can go if you want to."

"Fii~iine!" Airu sang as she skipped over to the door and opened it, "But you'll be missing out on all the fun!"

* * *

A few hours later...

**SLAM.**

"Back so soon?" Chou asked silently from her bed, where she was reading a book, as Airu stormed from the door over to where she kept a large pile of mechanical items in a box.

"Couldn't find 'em," was the grumbled reply. "I searched all over town and I couldn't find them."

"So much for finding them easy, then?" Chou put her book down to look at Airu, who was now carrying the box of stuff over to the desk.

"I'll just make a cuteness detector!" Airu huffed as she put the box down on the desk, "And it'll be a swordsman detector too! And maybe a metal detector!"

"You'll set off half the alarms in the city if you do that," Chou said as she returned to her book, "remember last time?"

"Of _**COURSE**_ I remember the last time!"

"Ah, I see."

"..."

"You don't remember. Do you?"

_**"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"**_

**AMANO RESIDENCE_ _ _|**

Yuu stared at the ruined camera in his hands in abstract horror, "You shot it!"

"'Course I did," Sally said with a satisfied nod, "it's revenge at myself for trapping myself in a '_Blink_' episode."

Taiki just sighed, "It's not like any of us could help it."

"Aaaanyways," Kaiyumi coughed as she finished saving the recorded data off of the computer onto a flash drive, "with that loop finished up, the next step is sealing Breakdramon away in the past-past, so we can kill him in the future-past, so none of us end up paradoxically doomed."

Tagiru, who had watched them recording the whole video from start to finish, simply stared at them all as if he had no clue what was happening. Gumdramon, who was munching on some popcorn nearby, simply looked amused.

"Hey, it's better than the news," he protested whenever someone looked at him oddly.

* * *

Taigru simply had no clue what to make of the Amano apartment- it was easily ten times as big as his own house! Plus, it was on the top floor of a high-rise! How did Yuu's family get such a place?

What really drew his attention everywhere though were the pictures of Nene and Kotone. They all seemed to be taken within the last year, in various places that didn't seem to have any real reason to have been there. Also adding to Tagiru's confusion were clothes Nene was wearing in a good half of those pictures- tan and green robes with a glowing wavy symbol on the chest. According to some news reports, those were the same clothes that one of the Digital World's "Denizens" wore.

Tagiru personally had never seen Yuu's other sister before, and nobody had any pictures of the Denizen Echidna herself. The news reports always went with sketches or 'fan art.' Could it be possible that Yuu's sister Nene was the Denizen Echidna?

But how crazy would that be!

Kotone, in all of her pictures, seemed about as normal as she ever did when he'd met her. There were a few pictures where she seemed really sad for some reason. It was odd, considering he'd never seen her like that during their brief meetings during the basketball games.

In a lot of other pictures were other members of the Xros Heart team, but typically when Nene or Kotone were in them... Except for this one blond haired boy in blue clothes that didn't seem to be related to any of them. He was always alone in his pictures, and they seemed to be taken whenever he wasn't noticing.

"That's Kiriha," Simon said suddenly, making Tagiru jump in surprise.

"Weh?" The goggle wearing boy blinked, "Who?"

"His parents died years ago, but they were good friends with Nene's parents," the boy explained, "that's why there are pictures of him here. Nene sends them." The human form of that Cutemon opened his mouth slightly, as if trying to pick his words carefully, "They still didn't really explain everything to you, did they?"

"No, not really," Tagiru shook his head, "what was with that video?"

"I..." Simon glanced over to the kitchen, where Taiki and Sally were helping Yuu's mother with cooking dinner, and Yuu and Corone were setting a table, "I think we should talk about that more outside?"

* * *

"So time travel?" Tagiru asked as a starting point as they walked around outside the building.

"Yup, that part's pretty much a given," Simon shrugged slightly, "though how bad it gets is all up to the 'storm' that's coming." He sighed. "Those things were really bad a year ago, but they've calmed down just a bit. We think that as we get closer to whatever causes it, the more calm it seems. Like the eye of a storm."

"Okay, I guess that makes sense..."

"Tagiru, how much do you know about the Denizens?"

"Um..." Tagiru paused to think as they meandered towards a small playground nearby. "They're the guardians of the Digital World, the ones who balance it."

"How many?" It was a simple question, one with a bit of a staggering importance. "What are their names?"

"Uh..." And the answer, despite being simple, refused to come out. "Two? And...Echinda, and Typheus?"

"There were four, and they were Cetus and Hephaestus." That was the correction, followed by another sigh, "Hephaestus is dead now, technically."

"Hephaestus?" Tagiru asked, "Isn't that what Gumdramon called Taiki once?"

"Yeah," Simon lead them over to the swings, and sat down on one. "I'm probably going to tell you something I shouldn't, but..." He sighed, "let's forget the consequences for now."

As Tagiru sat down next to the younger boy, he felt like instead he was being lectured by an elder... "Okay?"

"This world- this earth- It's only twenty-some years old," there was a gravity to those words Tagiru didn't quite understand fully, even as the explanation continued. "A group of kids fled from a dying world, and they fought a demon in the Digital World. They used that beasts machine for the opposite purpose, and remade their home. This Earth: everything in it is only twenty years old, and anything that is 'older' than that is a fake."

Tagiru stared at the younger boy- who had already gone through so much more than he himself had- with horror. "Every...thing?"

"I suppose it'd be more proper to say that it's more of...Like a video game."

"What!?"

"Everything that was there 'before' the start was what the device programmed into it. Like an NPC, or a boss monster," the boy started swinging a little, "But everything after the player enters the world...that's when changes can be made. Those kids, they had the very souls of the Denizens entrusted to them before the fight against that beast- they were the players who started this world on a new track. Eventually, if things went the way they'd hoped, after a few generations the NPC's would be gone, and only players would exist. Making the world their own place, and screwing it up if they chose to."

"..." Tagiru stared at his feet. "So what happened?"

"They lived their lives, and had kids of their own," Simon kicked back and started swinging a bit more heavily. "Hephaestus- Hosted by Kudo Taiki. Echidna- Hosted by Nene Amano. Cetus- Hosted by Kotone Amano. And Typheus- Hosted by Kiriha Aouma. All four of them were to return to the Digital World at some point, the Denizens would be reborn, and the kids would never know they'd been born as gods."

"It didn't work though?"

"Nope!" The Cutemon laughed. "Everything went pear shaped a couple years after the heroes left the Digital World. That temporary safeguard to balance the world in the Denizen's absence got too much attention, and so it had to be destroyed. An empire rose up to put together the pieces...And yet they got hindered."

"How?"

"Xros Heart." Such a simple reply, but it struck a chord in Tagiru's heart.

"You mean, when you guys formed up, right?" Somehow, Tagiru was expecting that answer to be...

"No." And he was right. "Three future members of the team, thrown back in time. They ended up joining the Empire, and became it's top lieutenants, all so they could hinder its progress." Simon shrugged, "Was as necessary as it ever was, I suppose. The Bagura Empire had good intentions, but the emperor's brother...he did things that corrupted it, and that drew in all the wrong people and they just made things worse."

"DarkKnightmon." Even Tagiru knew that bastards name. It had echoed through everyone's minds during that "Final Xros."

"Yup."

"So they held the empire back?"

"Until the heroes arrived, one by one." Simon laughed, "Taiki was the last, and he was late by a couple of years. Nene, Kotone, Kiriha- they were all lost to the Digital World, but they lived, made friends, enemies, blah blah, the usual tropes."

"So when Taiki showed up...?"

"That's when Xros Heart really began, I guess, in a sense," the boy shrugged, "It's sort of paradoxically always existed. No beginning or end. But a couple of other members, they claimed to be Xros Heart's founders. One had a kid, taught her all of the same ideals they probably learned from us...Then she got a partner, and friends, and a team.. We all set off to reclaim the Digital World as our own."

"Am I one of those time travelers?" Tagiru asked with a worried look in his eyes. "Shoutmon said something about me being a dad before..."

"Did he now?" Simon chuckled, "But yeah, as far as I've heard, you end up being the father of it all, paradoxically."

"You guys aren't going to just dump me in the past, are you?" Taigru's voice had a lot of worry behind it.

"No way! We don't turn our backs on anyone!"

"...Really?"

"It's not how we roll," there was a fire burning behind Cutemon's eyes, "we don't turn our backs on anyone. We won't let things fall apart. And...We won't let you get stranded if we can't help it. There's a lot that we can't actually do in the past because it'd paradox us all to oblivion, but if it's a voluntary mission to the past, we're not going to let you stay stuck."

After a few moments of silent swinging between the two of them, Tagiru finally spoke up...

"So...that girl you mentioned before, she's not the Digital World's queen, is she?"

"Foreknowledge is a dangerous thing," Simon lamented as he kicked his foot out to stop his forward swing. "Do you really want to know everything?"

* * *

Dinner was a delicious lasagna dish, accompanied by a large salad bowl and many dinner rolls.

"So I heard from Nene-chan last night," Yuu's mother, Kuroyuki-san, smiled at her son in between sips of water.

"Really?" Yuu asked. "What'd she have to say?"

"Kotone-chan will be coming back in on train seventy-six tomorrow," the woman smiled, "apparently they found who she was looking for."

"Eh?" Sally looked up at that, "Really?"

"Yup! Kotone and Cetus are bringing him back with them."

"Ah, it'll be good to see that guy again," Taiki said with a smile.

Tagiru, who was still struggling with the decision he'd made earlier, simply tried to put this all behind him. _'So what do I do now...?'_ he wondered silently.

Gumdramon looked over at his partner and frowned. _'What's gotten him all worked up?'_

"So how about we get the team together tomorrow after they get back?" Kaiyumi suggested.

"Ah, that'd be fine, but maybe we should put it off for a day so they can get settled?" Sally offered instead, "Besides, I've got stuff from today I'll need to get done tomorrow. I don't know if I'd be able to make it or not."

"I'll come help you then..." Taiki began...

It was around here that Tagiru began to zone out again.

"Hey, since it'll be just the few of us then," Yuu said after some indeterminate amount of time had passed, "Why don't we just meet up at the park outside tomorrow, and you two can meet the guy who saved Kotonee-san's life!"

"Eh?" Tagiru blinked as soon as he realized the comment was directed at him and Gumdramon.

**THE NEXT DAY_ _ _| OUTSIDE THE SCHOOL BUILDING_ _ _|**

Airu grinned as she watched Chou walk out of the school building. She waved energetically. "HEY!"

Chou sighed, and started on her way over to her cousin. "Airu, what are you doing here?" was the question once she got within speaking distance.

"We're going hunting today!" The blond grinned, "We'll wait for one of Xros Heart's members to go alone and we'll follow 'em until we can ask 'em if we can have the Time Jump Thingy!"

"You gave up on the cuteness detector then?" Chou asked, before scowling, "And I really doubt you're just going to ask 'em."

"Now come on," Airu reached over to drag her cousin into the nearby bushes, "I got a surprise for ya in the Xros Loader!"

"A surprise?" Chou's scowl turned into a full out frown. "I hope it's not anything ridiculous like last time."

"No No! Nothing like that!"

"Because I'm not wearing any costumes if that's what it is."

"It's not a costume! It's a new weapon!"

"Airu..."

"And some armor!"

"...Eh?"

**THE PARK'S MINIATURE BASKETBALL COURT_ _ _| SOMETIME LATER_ _ _|**

It was a small group of Tagiru, Gumdramon, Yuu, Corone, and Shoutmon that were welcoming back Kotone and her travel companion- a boy just a head shorter than Kotone, with sort of dirty brown hair all messed up, and blue eyes that seemed clouded over somewhat- unofficially before some sort of big party was going down the next day.

"Yo, it's good to see you two again!" Shoutmon was saying to them both.

This new boy's clothes looked like they'd been stolen out of Yuu's closet (And probably had been) due to them being just slightly too big for the boy, but the backpack he had on looked like it came straight out of some kind of bicyclists shop. The creepy part though was the stitched up mouse doll looking over the boy's shoulder from inside the backpack's opened top.

It was _alive._

Tagiru didn't know whether to be creeped out or surprised.

"Hello," the boy held his hand out to Tagiru, "I'm Tsuwabuki, you must be Tagiru?"

Formal, very formal.

"Uh, yeah," Tagiru shook the boy's hand and shook it. "I'm Akashi, Tagiru."

"Kotone's told me all about how you pulled off that double shot at that last basketball game," The boy smiled. "Quite a shot you made there! I'm impressed!"

Yuu sent Kotone a wry look, who shrugged and replied, "It was a long train ride. We had to talk about something!"

"Anyways," Yuu rolled his eyes, "I say we go walk around town for a bit! Get Tsuwa-san acquainted with the city, and all that."

* * *

From the top of a tree where she was watching them through a set of binoculars, Airu grinned. "Oh wow! So many of them just sitting there!"

Opposumon huffed from her seat on a branch next to her, saying nothing beyond what the body language of having crossed arms implied.

"Oh come on, you're not mad at me, are you?" Airu put down her binoculars to look at Opposumon.

"I have homework to do, Airu! And adding onto that you made me put on some stupid costume-!"

"It's armor! Not a pretty costume!"

"STUPID. Not Silly! Not Pretty! Stupid!" Opposumon protested. "It's stupid and ugly and there's no way I can even fight in it like you want me to!"

"But your new weapon...!" Airu frowned slightly.

"I can't use it! It's too heavy!" Opposumon turned to look away from her, instead focusing her look down on Tagiru. _'And if Akashi-kun saw me...! Oh that'd just be horrible!'_

"...You're sure this isn't about me taking your pretend-glasses so you could put on the costume?" Airu didn't seem to get the point.

Opposumon's tiny fists trembled as she fought back the urge to shout at her cousin. _'But they're _NOT_ pretend!'_

"Anyways," Airu changed the subject, "they're moving! Let's go ask them now!" and then before Opposumon could protest, Airu slid down out of the branches towards the ground below- not even really caring that she was wearing a skirt.

Opposumon sighed, and then jumped down after her.

* * *

"HEY!"

Taigru paled when he heard that voice; Gumdramon (in cat form on his shoulder) froze up entirely and fell to the ground in shock, where the then bounced around a few times like a super ball.

The others looked confused slightly.

"Xros Heart!" Airu was running towards them, a stupidly insane grin on her face.

"Do we know her?" Shoutmon asked.

"Not really," Yuu shook his head.

"I want something!" Airu pulled out her Xros Loader, just as Opposumon floated up behind her.

"Yeah?" Shoutmon tensed a little- getting an odd vibe off of that Xros Loader. Was she challenging them to a fight?

"Give me your younger-older time jumpy thing!" Opposumon then elbowed Airu in the shoulder, forcing her to add on a "Please!"

"She means the Time Burst thing, right?" Tsuwabuki asked.

"Yeah," Kotone nodded, looking at her own Xros Loader, which had been fully upgraded in the year since she switched sides. "I think she does."

"Look," Shoutmon sighed, "we can't just hand that out to anyone, kid."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A KID!?" Airu shouted at him, "I'm just as old as you are!"

"It's on a need-to-have basis," Shoutmon continued, "it'd be very, very bad if certain people got their hands on it!"

"Then I challenge you guys to a fight!" Airu pointed at them dramatically. "My Opposumon versus any one of your Digimon!"

"AIRU!" Opposumon squealed in surprise, "No Way! I'm not doing that!"

Even with the lisp, Tagiru still found that voice of hers familiar. Why, he hadn't been able to figure out yet.

"Look, Kid..." Shoutmon tried to begin, only to be cut off by Kotone.

"I'll do it!"

Yuu, Corone, and Shoutmon each did a double take, looking at her in surprise with a unified "What!?"

"If you guys beat me and Tsuwa-kun, then we'll give you the program!" Kotone said with a grin, "If we win, you guys go back to do some more training and then you can try again sometime later!"

"Sounds fair to me!" Airu grinned back.

"How about a two on two!" Kotone threw her Xros Loader up in the air before catching it, "Me and you spar it out while our Digimon battle it out on their own! First side to knock out both wins!"

Airu hesitated for a moment, before shouting a slightly stuttered "DEAL!"

"Wh-**AI**_**RUUUU**_!" Opposumon squealed in horror, "We can't do thaaaat!"

(Tagiru blinked, that line especially struck him as familiar.)

"Tsuwa-kun!" Kotone grinned, "Let's go!"

"Right!" The boy nodded...and then vanished in a puff of smoke.

Airu did a double take, wondering briefly where he'd gone, when...

"HIII_YAH!"_ Kotone ran forward, leaping towards her with an opening tackle.

Airu gulped.

* * *

Opposumon stared at the shape that had replaced the boy: a small little mechanical pile of junk. "What are you?"

"I'm Damemon!" Damemon waved at her innocently. "Dame Dame!"

"...What...?" Opposumon blinked, and that was all the opening Damemon needed.

"Too Slow, Dame Dame!" Suddenly, The little pile of trash metal was _BEHIND _her!

"Gak!" She flew upwards in surprise. "How the-?!" Okay. So he was something different from what she was expecting. Opposumon narrowed her eyes and flared her nose out, **"MAD BALOON BOMB!"** She took one of her many balloons and threw it at Damemon, whose little eyes narrowed in return.

**BLAM!  
**

With a flash, Damemon side-steped the exploding balloon. _'That was close!'_ he thought with a little sweat falling down the side of his face. _'I almost didn't get out of there!'_

* * *

**EYE CATCH!**

The camera zooms in on Kotone standing on one side of a clock face with Tsuwabuki standing on the other side.

The camera pans out, and the clock spins over, revealing golden colored in outlines of Damemon and Tsuwamon.

**EYE CATCH!**

* * *

Yuu and Corone just stared on in horror as Shoutmon held them back from fighting.

"These two," was his only explanation, "I need to see their skills."

Tagiru and Gumdramon were simply just staring on, watching the fight go on. Neither of them daring to say a single thing.

Damemon was simply dodging Opposumon's many thrown exploding balloons. The little guy seemed a bit too focused on dodging- he couldn't really get an attack in.

Kotone and Airu were in a similar predicament. Airu was dodging, with Kotone throwing quite a few physical attacks.

Shoutmon didn't get why she wasn't using any of Cetus' powers, but that probably made the playing field even.

Even so, Shoutmon's eyes keyed in on the _way_ Airu was jumping away, and his ears listened to her voice as she did said jumping.

It was familiar to him, and he knew where it fit exactly.

* * *

After a minute of this nonsense, both sides were worn down, panting heavily.

"What d'ya say we take this up a level?" Airu taunted, even though she was clearly in no position to do such.

"What'd you have in mind?" Kotone asked with a slight frown.

"We each unseal our partners _HIDDEN POWERS_!"

Opposumon paled at that, immediately turning towards Airu and shrieking; "I'M NOT WEARING THAT COSTUME!"

"Your Opposumon has another form huh?" Kotone's frown turned into a smirk, "Well it just so happens that my Damemon has another form as well!"

Both girls pulled out their Xros Loaders.

**"TIME BURST!"** Kotone called out.

**"CHOU~ SHINKAAA!"** Airu ordered.

**"DAMEMON CHOU SHINKA!" **Instantly, Damemon was encased in a sphere of golden light that grew a bit, and then exploded- Revealing the Ninja Digimon: **"TSUWAMON!"**

Opposumon...did nothing but cross her arms. "Da. Me." she repeated Damemon's catchphrase.

"Opposu~moooon!" Airu whined, "Please!"

"No!"

"PLEASE?!"

"I won't!"

"Do it and I'll upgrade your computer!"

"Tempting: but the answer is still _**NO!"**_

"Do it and I won't ever ask you to do it ever again!" Airu was pleading with her cousin now: "If we win this then you'll have access to your future form and we won't have to go through any more silly things like this ever again!"

"..." Opposumon looked Airu over for a few moments... Then... _"Promise?"_

"Eh?"

"Promise me you won't ever ask me to wear any stupid costumes ever again, and I'll do it!"

"I _PROMISE_!"

"Fine..." With a sigh, Opposumon glowed...and shifted into her human form.

Of course, she wasn't dressed up in her normal clothes- It was Airu's weird "Costume."

Mainly, poor Chou was wearing a blue gymnastics leotard, and on her arms and legs were massive armor like pieces of pink metal that were apparently shaped like Pig's feet. Over her head was a really large 'helmet' of metallic cloth that looked like it barely would protect anything given how big and absurd it looked. There was rope- lots and lots of rope- that seemed to have no other purpose other than to keep the 'helmet' tied down onto the leg armor pieces; all of it was tied up in a rather large bow on her back. Her glasses were gone, instead replaced by a small, black mask that did little to hide her identity.

"Opposumon Mode Change into Cho-Hakkaimon," she said flatly as she reached out for a rather large metallic hammer that appeared to have rockets attached to the side.

Shoutmon, Yuu, Corone, and Kotone stared at her in abstract confusion.

"What the hell is she wearing?" Corone muttered after a few moments.

Of course, Tagiru was staring at her for a completely different reason- He recognized her. _'Chou-chan!?'_ his eyes met hers, saying this.

_'Please. Don't look at me, Akashi-kun,'_ Chou glanced away, embarassed.

"Well," Airu coughed, ending the awkward break in events, "Shall we continue?"

"Fine," Chou grabbed the rocket rake thing and tried to balance it with the massive armored gloves she'd been given to wear. "Whatever."

* * *

The 'battle' resumed.

"RRREAAAAHHHH!" Chou leaped towards Tsuwamon with a mechanically enhanced speed- the armor actually serving some purpose (for once).

"HUH!" Tsuwamon easily dodged as she swung the hammer rake at him awkwardly.

She snarled slightly, and spun around again for a counter attack.

Tsuwamon, once again, easily avoided it, despite still being in the air. _'Odd,'_ he observed.

This process continued- with her swinging that rather awkward weapon in even more awkward clothing, and him dodging easily.

Easily being the key word this time.

_'Her attacks are going wide by a far margin,'_ Tsuwamon narrowed his eyes slightly, _'Even if she's new to this kind of weapon, that powered armor should more than make up for it.'_

_'Damn it!'_ Chou grit her teeth as another of her attacks missed, _'I can't see him!'_

_'What's going on here?'_ Tsuwamon frowned mentally as he thought, _'Before her attacks were hitting too close for comfort. Now she's not even getting anywhere close to me.'_

"COME ON CHO-HAKKAIMON!" Airu shouted, being the one who came up with that ridiculous name in the first place, _"HIT HIM! HIT HIM!"_

Tsuwamon hadn't even broken out his weapons yet, and he didn't think he'd need to ever. _'She's attacking wildly here, like something's changed.'_ He jumped back well out of her range this time, to observe her.

"RAAARH! Stop moving!" Chou shouted as she pushed forward, throwing the hammer/rake forward like it was a spear.

Half way to it's target, the weapon fell flat on its head and, as if powered by a spring inside of it, suddenly sprung up into the air with a _SPROING_.

"Wha..." Chou stared up at it as it flew up into the air like a...well...Like a rocket.

"Your depth perception is off," Tsuwamon finally declared aloud. "Your human form has worse depth perception than your digimon form. That's why your attacks kept missing."

"Stop lying!" Airu shouted in protest. "She only wears those glasses to look smart!"

Tagiru and Chou both face palmed- the latter to much discomfort due to the armor.

"Gyah...!" She stumbled back a bit...

**BELL!**

And then the hammer-rake thing fell down on the top of her armored head, where it then bounced off into the sky yet again.

Much LIKE a bell, however, the pig head shaped helmet didn't deform from the impact, and began vibrating with a loud tone, further hurting the poor girl's pride along with giving her a headache.

She fell backwards onto the ground.

"Chou-chan!" Tagiru called out in horror and began running towards her.

"HEY!" Airu held up her Xros Loader and went to reload another Digimon in vengeance for him interfering when...

"GRAH!"

Gumdramon jumped on her, biting down and then yanking out at a piece of her hair, causing Airu to shriek in surprise and drop her Pink Loader.

"It's over," Shoutmon ordained, signaling Tsuwamon to revert back into his more normal form.

* * *

"Chou-chan, are you okay?" Tagiru was asking the dazed girl as he helped her up.

"Y...yeah, I guess so...?" Chou groaned as she reached up to rub at her head, only to be stopped by both the helmet and her arm armor, "I got a headache..."

"Yeah, I'll bet..." Tagiru smiled at her. "It'll pass..." Then he frowned, and looked up at Airu, who was struggling to get Gumdramon off of her head. "Oi, you can let go of her now!"

"Ryeah?" Gumdramon looked up with a mouthful of hair, "Yure vure mout bat, Takeru?" Tagiru nodded, and Gumdramon spat out his current mouthful of hair before leaping off of Airu with a disgusted remark of: "You taste awful!"

Airu glared at the little rubber dragon, and was about to protest when Tagiru spoke up:

"WHAT THE HELL."

Okay, it was more of a "roar" than a "spoke up."

Airu turned towards him, "Hah?"

"What the hell!" Tagiru repeated, "Chou-chan's pretty much BLIND without her glasses!" he got up from the dazed Chou, and marched over towards Airu. "Don't you know your own partner better than that!?"

"Chou-chan?" Airu repeated, confusion clouding her mind over to the point that she didn't even process his question. "You know her!?"

"Don't change the damned subject!" Tagiru spat, and Yuu did a double take. Tagiru was _Not_ one to curse so freely. "You give her all this stupid armor and weapons and expect her to fight without her _Glasses!?"_ Tagiru continued to rant as he approached Airu, holding a hand out expectantly. "Hand them over.** Give. Me. Back. Chou-chan's. Glasses!"**

"Akashi-kun..." Chou whispered from where she was sitting, staring over at him.

And then it clicked in Airu's brain.

"You..." She covered her mouth in surprise. "_**You're**_ the kid she's been tutoring!?"

"Her glasses." Tagiru repeated with a certain punctuation. _**"Now."**_

**AMANO APARTMENT_ _ _| AN HOUR LATER_ _ _|**

Chou, now in a fresh change of Kotone's clothes, sighed as she looked at her broken, and then repaired, glasses. Airu had been so reckless as to shove them into her skirt pocket, and during that duel with Kotone, the nose-bridge had snapped.

Thankfully, the glass parts themselves had remained relatively intact- save a few hairline cracks near the bridge itself- and all that needed to be done was a quick bit of scotch tape around the bridge to repair them.

"I'll need to get them replaced," Chou said glumly as she put them on, "but they'll work until then..." She let her eyes focus in on the boy across from her. "You're not mad at me?"

"'Course not," Tagiru smiled at her as he reached across the table to hold her hands. "I didn't tell you I got my Xros Loader, so...We're sort of even, I guess!"

"But I..." Chou tried to change the subject, "I fell like I was being a stinky, smelly spy!"

"Nah!" Tagiru shook his head, "There's no harm done! Well..." his smile faltered a little as he looked at her glasses, "nothing that can't be fixed anyways."

* * *

Across the room, Shoutmon looked at the two of them as he listened to Sally yelling at him over the Wrister.

_"-And not to mention the fact that we have to pay for the _craters,_ but we've also got a randomly hopping _**POGO STICK OF DOOM **_causing havoc all over the city!" _Sally was ranting, _"What the hell is that thing anyways!? Every time it hits something it just BOUNCES away! We can't catch it!"_

"Well..." Shoutmon rolled his eyes, "you can blame one Suzuaki, Airu, for that one." He paused for a moment, "A.K.A.: Lilithmon."

_"And it's-Wait, _**WHAT?!"** Sally shouted in surprise.

"Her dodging style matches that time we fought in Sand Zone, not to mention that she fits the description Taiki and Kiriha gave us of that Dream Girl in Honey Land who told them to wake up," Shoutmon sighed, "Plus, remember how that Mugendramon had a pink collar? Chou-san here told us that Airu puts those on her Digimon team to 'rehabilitate' them."

_"So that's, what? Three down?"_

"Two to go."

_"Damn. We're making good time on finding them,"_ Sally paused, no doubt rolling her eyes on the other end, _"I mean, given that it's taken us a year to get this far already."_

"Time works in mysterious ways, Sally Sparrow," Shoutmon said sagely, "you of all people should know that."

_"...Don't remind me."_ There was a grumble on the other end of the line as the Wrister changed owners.

**DIGITAL WORLD IMMIGRATION STATION #76_ _ _|**

"Shoutmon," Taiki said into th Wrister, "you did good here today."

_"I did?"_ Shoutmon sounded surprised. _"How's that?"_

"I don't think I would have caught the dodging style thing," Taiki said as he glanced out the window of Sally's office, through which he could see several Digimon and Humans passing across a large floor, similar to an airport terminal. "And that you let things play out too...This moment's probably what gets Akari's parents together. I can feel it, somehow: we've just narrowly adverted a paradox."

"You and your powers," Sally rolled her eyes as she reached to grab the Wrister back. "He's right, Shoutmon. Today was probably a fixed point, not interfering was probably the best thing you can do." She waited a moment for that to sink in, but Shoutmon didn't reply, so she continued on, "And tell Chou-san that we'll also pay for her replacement glasses. They're as much collateral as the park is, so I can sneak the check in when nobody's looking."

Shoutmon chuckled at that, _"For once I can say: thank goodness for Red Tape!"_

**THE STREETS_ _ _|**

Ryouma frowned as he watched the emergency news broadcast going on:

_"What began as a simple weapons test quickly turned into a dangerous event that left the Park near a residential apartment complex riddled with craters!"_ The newscaster was saying, _"Apparently, resident genius Suzuaki, Airu, was testing what she claims to be a..."_ the newscaster checked her notes as if to double check what she was reading off of the teleprompter, _"Spring Loaded Rocket Rake,"_ she shook her head at the name, _"that went rogue during the initial calibration testing! As she and several passerby's, two of whom are Xros Heart Members who happened to live in the nearby apartment complex, struggled to contain the rogue device, it eventually leaped out of their reach and flew out into the city! We're broadcasting this as a warning to anyone in the local area: Please be on the lookout for this rogue weapon! It's internally powered spring is in perpetual motion! If you see it, please, seek shelter immediately, and wait for it to pass by!"_

Ryouma scowled and turned away from the TV. "Reckless Idiot," he labeled Airu on the spot.

**SUZAKI RESIDENCE_ _ _| TWO HOURS LATER_ _ _|**

"Just what were you thinking testing such a dangerous device in public like that?!" Airu's father was yelling at her. "Your cousin doesn't even want to come home after that stunt of yours!"

"I'm sorry..." Airu sniffed a little.

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" Her father gave her a slap across the cheek, "You've set something dangerous and reckless into the city, and nobody's able to stop it!"

"But I-"

Another slap- this time the other cheek.

"Just be glad that the Akashi kid Chou's been tutoring lives near here, or else you'd be in even worse trouble than you are!"

"..._sniff..._Yes father." Airu stared down at her feet.

**AKASHI RESIDENCE_ _ _| **

"Welcome to my home," Tagiru smiled at Chou as he opened the door to let her in, "Small as it is, it's cozy enough..."

"What if your parents come home?" Chou asked as she kicked off her shoes and put on the slippers near the door, "I don't really think they'd like it if I'm staying over for the night..."

"Ah, forget them!" Tagiru waved it off as he closed the door, "They're always off working late at night this time of the year. I've only seen 'em once or twice since the month started."

Chou giggled, "That sounds so sad, if it weren't for the way you're always telling me that whenever I come over."

"It's true though," Gumdramon said from his seat on Tagiru's shoulder, "I haven't seen 'em once since I started living here."

A short while later, Tagiru was cooking dinner up for all three of them, leaving Chou and Gumdramon alone to talk.

"So..." Gumdramon, who was curled up like a cat next to her, purred, "you know, today's the first time I've ever seen him act like that."

"Really...?" Chou looked at him through her cracked glasses, which made the golden glint off of his tail-bracelet reflect oddly. "I always thought he was a bit energetic, to be honest..."

"Yeah, he's in over his head sometimes, but..." Gumdramon looked at her as he scratched at the back of his head, "I've never seen him get so mad before! It was like he was focused in on one thing and only one thing!"

"That's true..." Chou closed her eyes and thought back on it, "he's always unfocused when it comes to homework though...I don't think I've ever seen him act like that either..."

Gumdramon chuckled a little, "ya know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say he plays dumb just so he can hang out with you."

"What?" Chou opened her eyes in surprise, "Really?"

"Every time he talks about you, it's like he's got this distant look in his eyes..." Gumdramon sighed, "I saw that once with the King and Queen of the Digital World, back before they were actually King and Queen." Chou's mouth opened a bit, but said nothing, prompting him to continue. "It was in Sword Zone, where I was born and raised..."

**FLASH BACK_ _ _| ONE YEAR EARLIER_ _ _| SWORD ZONE_ _ _|**

_"It was on the evening before the last battle, and I was up late because I was hungry and looking for something to eat..."_

A younger Gumdramon yawned as he wandered down the halls of the palace the Zone natives and Xros Heart had been hunkered into during the night, all in preparation of the final push against Bagura in the morning.

"Shouto..." Akari's voice echoed from the small kitchen of the palace as Gumdramon approached it, "do you really think it's going to ever end? The fighting?"

"Heh, come on, Akari," Shoutmon's voice came next, "we made a promise to each other, remember?"

Gumdramon leaned around the doorframe, looking into the kitchen itself.

"The war's gotta end, or else that promise can't come true, right?" Shoutmon was sitting on the counter, holding an arm wrapped around Akari, who was leaning against him, eyes closed, but with a smile on her face as he talked. "You and me, once we beat Bagura. We're gonna go settle down somewhere, go on a couple thousand dates, and we're just going to have fun!" There was a glimmer in his eyes as he talked.

"But what about the storms?" she asked. "If we beat Bagura and all, that's fine, but those...rifts. That static. What if it keeps haunting us?"

Shoutmon just chuckled, "Then we'll kick down whoever's causing it and we'll punch 'em in the nose until they bow down to our superior skills!"

"You're picking up things from those two now, are you?" Akari opened her eyes, and golden light bet blue skies.

"Well, hey, you can't blame me for that! We've been working together for so long now that we're all bound to pick things up from one another, right?" Shoutmon smiled as he pulled her a bit closer for a full on hug.

"True..." Akari smiled and leaned in to...

"Blyeh!" Gumdramon spun around and quickly scurried back to bed as they began kissing.

**FLASH_FORWARD_ _ _|**

"I...uh..." Gumdramon looked towards the clock on the wall nearby, "I lost my appetite after that."

"Hehe..." Chou giggled a little.

* * *

Soon enough, dinner was ready, eaten, and digested. Gumdramon had hopped off to get some fresh air after eating a lot, coincidentally leaving Chou and Tagiru alone.

"Chou-chan," Tagiru said suddenly as they worked on washing the dishes, "I...I wanted to say something to you earlier, but...It never felt like the right time."

"What is it, Akashi-kun?" She asked, blinking at him through her cracked glasses.

"Well...I..." He took a breath, "I...I always thought you were cute and I wanted to get to know you so...I-" He gulped, "I was to scared to just come up and talk to you, so when I heard you were offering tutoring, I...uh..."

"You dropped your grades?" Chou deduced, not only from his actions so far, but also what Gumdramon had said before.

"Yeah." He hung his head in shame, "Sorry I lied."

She stared at him for a few moments. "You did all that just so you could get to know me?"

"I was scared to just talk- No. I suppose that's a lie too. That one classmate of mine just kept bugging me and bugging me and I never could get away from her...I think I was scared of what she might do to you if I'd just gone up and talked to you straight out..." Tagiru looked at her, "so I...I just dropped my grades down so I'd have a good enough reason to talk to you."

Chou dropped the cup she'd been washing into the soapy sink. "Wha..."

Tagiru took a breath, and continued on, "I mean, I was in the basketball club at the time, and me, just going to talk to a girl out of nowhere? I...I really was afraid of that classmate just spreading lies and causing more grief. Then I actually...I started to fall in love with you, I think. But I didn't...I couldn't change things. I was too scared. I didn't want to change or things might get worse. So...So I lied to keep things simple."

"Akashi...kun..." She whispered in a bit of silence.

"I guess that really didn't work out...huh?" he finished, looking over at her to see what she might have been thinking.

A thousand things went through his mind in that moment. He even braced himself for a slap that he no doubt deserved...

Akashi, Tagiru, wasn't expecting Hinomoto, Chou, to be crying with a smile on her face.

"You idio~t!" she leaped at him, wrapping her arms around him as she started to cry.

"Chou-chan?" he blinked in surprise as she pulled back just a bit and looked him eye to eye- golden yellow to golden yellow, "What...?"

"I love you too."

And then she kissed him.

TO BE CONTINUED.

**BEGIN: ACT 3 INTERMISSION 4.**

The four girls of the PawnChessmonz took to the stage next.

Reena looked uneasy as she reviewed a sheet of paper with the lyrics on them. "You want me to sing this?"

"Sure sure!" Kroket nodded enthusiastically.

"But it's so...!" Reena slapped at a corner of the paper, "Gibberish!"

"That's kind of the point," Flute spoke up, her eyes drawn upwards into upside down U's, "It's karaoke! So what if we're just singing random nonsense? That's what's fun about it!"

"Besides!" Terezie cackled as she put an arm around Reena's shoulder, "I'm the one who picked this song!"

Reena paled a bit. "You...what...?"

(Meanwhile, down below in the audience, Riska elbowed Gureimon's (human form's) shoulder. "I'm glad I'm not joining in on this one!")

After a few moments of prepairation, the four of them stood shoulder to shoulder with their backs turned to the audience. Then Terezie shouted to Astamon: "HIT IT!"

Over the speakers flowed out some oriental sounding melody, and the four girls began chanting a simple "YoOooooO!"

Then Terezie and Reena spun around with the opening line: "Limitlesslife Limitlesslife Fivelivesrich! Seagravelsfishwater Watergoes! Cloudscome Windcomes! Eatingsleepingplaces!"

Terezie looked like she was having the time of her life with those nonsense lyrics, Reena...Looked less than pleased.

Flute and Kroket spun around next with the next bit of lyrics: "Ardiasiajaponicainyaburatrai ! Paipo Paipo Paipo Shuuringan! PYUUN!"

Reena fell face first to the floor as a simulated machine gun fired over the speakers, but quickly pulled herself back up as Terezie and she continued the next set of lyrics:

"Shuuringan Guurindai, Guurindai Ponpokopii Ponpokonaa Permanentlife!"

All four of them then threw in with a hearty "Longblessing!"

After a few beats, Kroket picked up with: "Give me a bit of your time," which Terezie followed with "Attention, Please," and Flute concluded with "EVERYTHING IS READY!"

Reena began singing the next part alone: "Everyone start smiling-" (The other three threw in a "HAH!") "Pretend that you're in a festival-" ("OKAY!") "And it's meaning? And it's meaning?"

Flute answered it as quickly as she could: "Everyone is wearing happy coats, Now is the next speaker!"

All four of them picked up the next set of lyrics at once:

"SMILE! SMILE! Hey, Let's smile! Let's smile at this time!" Terezie then cried out, "SMILE!" to which the others yelled "OKAY OKAY!" before they all picked up as one: "You will lose if you cry! Let's smile desperately!" A quick breath for all of them, "Through trouble, drama, sour and sweet things come at once, The splendid Japanese can cross over them, Let's smile anytime, and Smile no matter whaaat!"

A quick breath, and then they broke up into two groups again, the second echoing the first: "Gwu ha ha! (Gwu ha ha!) Nyo ho ho! (Nyo ho ho!)" They united again, "Let the atmosphere alone and smile!" then split again, "Smile (Smile!) Smile (Smile!)" then united again: "Smile in front of your gate and fortune will come to you!"

* * *

Two minutes and Thirty three seconds later...

The audience clapped and cheered at the conclusion of the song.

After the four PawnChessmon bowed, Reena turned to Terezie and said: "I am never singing that song again."

"Suit yourself!" Terezie shrugged.

**END: ACT 3 INTERMISSION 4.**

NEXT TIME:

"My grades are too low!"

"Eh? Nani?"

"Don't be an idiot, Piro-kun!"

"Who's Piro?"

"Leave my Miho Alone!"

"I can't leave you all alone for five minutes...!"

"Next time, Digimon Xros Wars: **Classmate Miho Sudo in Trouble!"**

"I'll catch you for sure, _BLOSSOMON!_"

* * *

**A.N.: This episode turned out fairly well I think! Also, mood-whiplash ending theme FTW. :33 (Song is the Joshiraku anime's ending theme, btw) Heh...Well, I've got a bit to say about this chapter, but I'll refrain for now... BECAUSE IT'LL BE TOUCHED UPON ELSEWHERE! Whee! Go check out this new liveblog thing I've started for this story! Go look up: "A-Xros Time and Space Stories," you should come across a wordpress site by me, covering this story as I review chapters for the TV tropes pages! I've already caught up to Chapter 14, so give it a look at! :) _DTC**


	59. Miho Sudo in Trouble!

"Foreknowledge is a dangerous thing," Simon lamented as he kicked his foot out to stop his forward swing. "Do you really want to know everything?"

Tagiru thought on it for a moment...

"Tagiru?"

"No," The boy shook his head, "I don't want to know."

"Heh, Okay then," Simon hopped off of the swing, "By the way, the answer was going to be 'no.'"

"Eh?" Tagiru looked up.

"We haven't been able to prove if you're Akari's biological dad or not yet. You could've just adopted her or something. Nobody in Green Zone actually saw her being born. So...that part's up in the air." Simon grinned at Tagiru, "Now then, off of that tangent, and back to the real story!"

**SEVERAL DAYS LATER_ _ _| SCHOOL_ _ _|**

As Tagiru walked into class, he felt a few too many eyes looking at him.

That is to say: Two eyes too many.

"Staaaare," Mami was practically glaring daggers at him.

Tagiru gulped, sensing a dangerous feeling emitting from those piercing eyes.

The day before, just after Airu's little 'stunt' had gotten a very dangerous weapon loose in the city (Still unaccounted for at the moment- though last seen heading east over the I-25), she'd sniffed at him like some kind of police dog, "Hmphf"ed at him, and then promptly began ignoring him- instead sending death glares at him every chance she got.

It was unsettling.

As he sat down in his chair, he looked over towards Tsuwabuki-san, the boy who had come back with Kotone-san that day of the 'stunt.' Tsuwabuki had, surprisingly quickly, transfered into his class despite not having any previous school record. (And Tagiru only knew this because he over-heard his teacher arguing the boy's case to the rest of the school-board that very morning.)

Speaking of that teacher- Marcus Damon was writing something onto the chalkboard.

_**"Quarter Grades Exam! Today 10!"**_

It was just after eight presently- and classes proper would be beginning in about another ten minutes.

Tagiru was fairly confident that he'd do well, but... He shivered as Mami's death-glares continued to pierce his back. _'Just ignore it, just ignore it, just ignore it...'_

Yuu showed up about a minute later, and himself received a death-glare from another student- One Miho Sudo.

She was just to Tagiru's immediate left after the desk-rearranging to fit in Tsuwabuki-san, so he managed to see her doing this for what was probably the first time.

_'What's with the girls in this class anymore?'_ Tagiru sighed.

* * *

_*Cue How to go (TV Edit) by School Food Punishment*_

**DIGIMON XROS WARS**

**THE YOUNG HUNTERS THAT LEAP THROUGH TIME.**

* * *

_*cue Title Theme*_

**"Classmate Miho Sudo in Trouble!"**

* * *

It was the next day- just after the test scores had been posted on the school's main bulletin board.

"Ahaha- I didn't do so good! _Very __**Dame Dame**_!" Tsuwabuki-san laughed as he pointed out his own low score.

"That's probably 'cause you just transferred in," Tagiru shrugged.

He'd not done so well for the over-all quarter grade, considering his whole 'lower my grades to hang out with Chou-chan' plan had put a decent dent into his GPA. Still, it was better than it would have been had he not begun putting more effort into doing better. (An amusing fact he'd noticed, however, was that it took more effort to put down wrong answers than it did to put down the right ones.)

"Waahh!" one girl cooed, "I did so well!"

Still- there were plenty others who went practically above and beyond "Average."

"Damn it!" A boy stomped his foot on the floor, "I knew that one test would take it down a few points!"

At least nine students total- two of whom shared the same last name: "Amano."

"Hey hey! Mugi-chan! You did so well!" a girl complemented another, who replied:

"Naah! I only did about as good as you did!"

Yuu and Kotone, the latter having coincidentally missed any important grade effecting tests during her trip to the Digital World, were what the board listed as some of the school's "All stars." But even then, they were near the bottom of the nine- seven others had done so much better- one of them, not to Tagiru's surprise, being listed as "Hinomoto, Chou."

"No surprise, Takanashi-san's near the top!" A boy whistled lowly.

Soon enough, the crowds began to disperse away from the board, leaving only one standing there as the bells rang.

"I'm not even in the top six?" Sudo, Miho, frowned as she looked at her Number Ten slot on the listings.

* * *

As the day wore on, Kotone sighed as she watched the clock tick away.

It was a "POP TEST!" as her teacher had called it- a devilish surprise that came right after the exams- and, much like always, Kotone had finished first.

As she waited for the timer to ring, she glanced over at a near-by seat. There was that girl, Chou Hinomoto, that everyone expected to be Akari's mother.

Kotone had to admit, there was a lot going for her, biologically speaking. The eyes, the nose- the subtle things that added up when one looked at two people. But even so...

As Kotone watched the girl instead, she spotted something odd.

It was a faint green glimmer at her feet.

Cetus barked at her: _**'Danger! Not good!'**_

Kotone glanced around instinctively- seeing a similar glow on a few other students and... THE TEACHER TOO!?

She stood up, jumping out of her seat to deliver a warning a moment too late.

The green glow suddenly exploded upwards- wrapping glowing data tentacles around every single one of their targets- wrapping them up and then fusing into a solid greyish-green bark.

As everyone screamed in horror, Kotone felt a yank on her own right leg. She glanced back to see that she too had been targeted!

Her leg was partially caught in the vine trap- apparently her warning came a moment too late, but the jump came not a moment too soon.

Kotone scowled and raised a hand, forming a sphere of water in front of it before...

_**SPLASH!**_

It shot out and cut through the energy vines like a blade- causing the little 'trap' to explode violently.

The Denizen of Water was thrown across the room- thankfully not hitting anything or anyone but the far wall. The cries of alarm grew from outside, while everyone in the classroom started coughing rather violently from the sudden smoke.

_**'That was not fun in the slightest.'**_ Cetus remarked as they stared at their right leg- which was partially covered in the bark that now trapped everyone else.

_'Agreed,'_ Kotone frowned as she looked around the room. _'What is going on here?'_

The classroom door slid open, and Tagiru and Tsuwabuki came rushing in, with the former rushing right over to Chou.

"Kotone-san!" Tsuwabuki came over to her, trying to help her up. "Are you okay?"

"We're..." She shook her head, looking over the petrified students, "I'm okay. I can't say the same about the rest of them..." Cetus scowled and asked, "What about everyone else?"

"Yuu-san and Daimon-sensei are frozen up too!" Tsuwabuki explained, "Then when we heard the explosion, Tagiru-san-"

"What about the other classes?" Cetus continued to ask, "Is anyone else frozen too?"

"A couple other students went off to check a few other classes too," Tsuwabuki frowned, "but I think by all the screams we heard before that this is affecting the whole school..."

Kotone took a glance over at Tagiru, who was holding the frozen Chou's hand and whispering to her. Both Denizen and host sighed before unanimously declaring: "Get me to the principals office."

* * *

Getting across the school with only one working leg would have been impossible for Kotone without Tsuwabuki's help as a crutch.

As they traveled, passing class from class, a similar story played out- every single faculty member of the school staff had been frozen solid by the energy vines. The only seemingly 'random' thing that was going on was that all in all of the school, only about eight students (nine counting Kotone) had been frozen similarly.

It all smelled of conspiracy.

As they passed by the Computer Lab, Cetus' enhanced hearing caught a bit of whispering from inside:

"It's working! It's absolutely working!"

Quickly, Kotone raised a finger to 'shoosh' Tsuwabuki then motioned towards the door, indicating for him to help her get closer.

"I can't believe it's working...!" There was a pause, as if whoever inside was talking to someone else, and then: "Yes! Yes! Soon they'll all see! We'll make them see!"

Kotone scowled, and then flung the door open as Cetus shouted: "Caught you!"

What they saw was not what they were expecting (a single Digimon muttering insanely to itself about the damage it was doing to the school's population).

It was Sudo, Miho, standing over a potted plant that was sitting by the window. That by itself might have been normal- had the girl not been standing naked (her clothes randomly thrown about the room without a care in the world) with a set of thick, green vines wrapped around her entire body.

"What the-" Kotone tried to formulate some sort of response as Miho threw a glare at her and yelled:

_**"TIME SHIFT!"**_

The entire computer lab exploded into a blinding light.

**DIGI-QUARTZ_ _ _|**

When Kotone's eyes stopped stinging from the light, the girl before her had taken on a drastic change:

Immediately obvious was her hair- it had gone from short and light brown to long and golden. There were now red, armor like flower petals on her hips and chest- and the vines around her legs had turned black as they seemed to grow and fuse together into what looked like boots of some kind.

On her stomach was a green hourglass inside of a red circle, and then there was the girl's eyes- there was a matching set of paint around the girl's eyes (which now were wholesale-ly tinted purple) that reminded one immediately of a Blossomon's eye markings.

**"ROSEN BLOOD!"** The girl threw one of her whips out at them- immediately discarding any pretense of normality.

Immediately, Tsuwabuki threw Kotone to the side as he jumped away in the other direction to dodge.

When the vine-whip hit the ground, Miho immediately pulled it back with a snarl and- instead of pursuing any further attacks- backed away, grabbed her potted flower and then back-flipped away from them out an open window, which closed a moment later due to a rather thick vine swinging down to cover it.

"What the hell was that!" Cetus lamented as they sat up... and immediately noticed that their frozen leg had been vaporized in the transition. "Weeehhh?" Kotone stared on in confusion.

Though Kotone, Cetus, and Tsuwabuki had yet to visit Digi-Quartz properly before now, The Denizen knew what it was, and it was immediately obvious to them that the transition had modified the effect on her leg- removing it entirely somehow!

Which meant that what ever was trapping the the people in the past was keeping them there! Kotone's leg had obviously been lost in the transition, and it made her wonder just what was left behind on the other side.

{A concerned student stopped in his tracks the moment he spotted a stone leg simply standing alone in the hallway.}

But, alas, she had no way of knowing for sure. Even so, it was less of a hindrance than the stone had been. With a simply flick of the wrist- Cetus' water based powers drew hydrogen and oxygen out of the air and formed a false leg made out of water to replace the seemingly lost one.

"Come on," The girl said as she got to her two (somewhat unsteady) feet, "we've gotta get after her."

* * *

The duo ran through the hallways of the abandoned and overgrown school, unintentionally following the same path that Tagiru and Gumdramon had carved away several days earlier.

"Is Sudo-san a Dgimon?" Tsuwabuki asked as they rounded a corner, and came up upon a hole in the floor.

"Dunno for sure-" Kotone frowned as she talked, meanwhile Cetus created a quick slide of ice down to the next floor through the hole, "I didn't sense anything from her any other time I saw her in class, or anywhere in school for that matter- and I sure as hell didn't feel anything off of her now that'd tell me she's a digimon!"

"So she's like Sparrow-san then?" The ninja boy asked even more as they slid down the ice slide and hit the next floor, "A mutant?"

"Again! I Don't Know!" Kotone huffed as she threw a few water blades at a nearby blockade of vines- decimating them instantly. "I didn't feel like Miho was like Sally- or even Taiki for that matter!"

"Maybe we're just too used to weird?" Tsuwabuki asked as he hopped over the remains of the vine blockade right beside her.

Suddenly, the little golden mouse, ChuChumon, popped up out of one of the pockets on Tsuwabuki's shirt, squeaking "Home Grown!" at them in English.

"Eh?" Both of them looked at the little stitched up mouse in confusion. He rarely ever spoke up, even during that one year when he was requesting parts to help re-build Tsuwamon/Damemon's body.

"Home Grown!" ChuChumon repeated as they all rounded another corner, and emerged out onto the main floor of the building.

"You mean she's made all of it up on her own?" Kotone asked, to which the mouse nodded. "How'd she find her way into Digi-Quartz then?"

The Mouse shrugged as if to say: "How the hell should I know?"

"Okay, good point, stupid question!" Kotone shook her head, "So she made her own powers then? How does that work?"

Nobody had an answer for that as they skipped through the school's newly added side entrance and out into the plaza where A Certain Sagomon had been hunted not several days earlier.

* * *

Ren held a neutral look on his face as he looked at the over-grown school. There was NOT a single possible entrance into the central courtyard- everything was over-grown with vines, and thick ones at that.

He kicked at a tree-trunk sized thing that stuck out of the massive wall that seemed to circle the entirety of the central courtyard (it gave off a small puff of powder in return). Even going in through the school itself was impossible- every room just immediately facing that courtyard was filled with vines even twice as thick as the one he currently faced.

Ren's partner, Dracmon, huffed nearby. "Do we hafta keep tryin' to break in here?"

"But that Blossomon..." Ren said as he shifted his eyes to look at the little demon, who sighed as he remembered.

"Right right! That silly Yellow-Blossomon of yours," the green and red eyes on Dracmon's mask were fakes, but even so, they seemed to close with annoyance. "Remind me why we haven't just time-shifted into the center from the outside again?"

"Because we got kicked back out the last ten times we've tried that?" Ren reminded the little demon with a simple question.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

"Of course you did." There was a subtly amused tone to the boy's normally monotone-ish voice.

Ren kicked at the vine again after a moment of silence.

"Are ya just gonna keep doin that, or...?" Dracmon offered.

"I guess we could try cutting it, but..." Ren blinked, "what with?"

Their key to the problem answered them: "Hey! Kid!"

Ren and Dracmon turned their heads to the sudden voice- Kotone walking towards them with Tsuwabuki by her side.

"Oh, she's got her sea legs already," Dracmon commented offhandedly upon spotting Kotone's water-replaced leg, "that's cool."

* * *

**EYE CATCH!**

The camera zooms in on Kotone standing on one side of a clock face with Tsuwabuki standing on the other side.

The camera pans out, and the clock spins over, revealing golden colored in outlines of Damemon and Tsuwamon.

**EYE CATCH!**

* * *

"So- Ren-kun, right?- what're you two doing here?" Kotone asked once the standard name-introduction scene was handled and subsequently passed over because that would just be awkward to read, come on.

"Chasing after a rare Yellow bodied Blossomon that's hidden itself in there," Ren jabbed a thumb at the massive wall of vines, "what about you? And yeah, that's fine with me, Amano-san."

"We're chasing after a classmate who we think is responsible for turning eight students and every teacher in the school into a plant-ey statuette," Kotone replied.

"Really? Wow! That sounds boss!" Dracmon then received the combined glare of three annoyed teenagers, so he quickly backtracked with: "I mean, it would if it weren't a life or death situation. Ahhem." He ended with a polite (Yet fake) cough.

"Anyways-" Ren decided to ignore his partner for now, "What makes you think it's this student?"

"Maybe the fact that she wasn't wearing any clothes and only had some _dame dame_ looking vines?" Tsuwabuki offered, "Also, she yelled "time shift" and pretty much left us in the school after attacking us with said vines."

"Vines huh?" Ren placed a hand on his chin and thought for a moment, then nodded as he asked, "Were they yellow vines? Also, I hate to say it but that really sounds like some poorly written X-rated Doujin plot to me."

"Yeah, they were yellow alright," Kotone nodded, "and I'll agree with you there, but since I once had to wear nothing but clothes made up out of water for six months straight, that really didn't occur to me until you said it just now."

"Sounds like we're dealing with a Rosemon X, maybe a child version?" Ren offered with a slight hand gesture, "Rosemon aren't that rare, but the X types are so I don't really know much about their abilities. It's possible that she's summoned the Blossomon I'm after for whatever reason," he paused for a moment, then said with a slight blush, "pardon me for saying so, but I think that's rather...um...forward," he didn't seem too sure of his word choice however, as if what he wanted to say wouldn't come out, "of you to reveal such facts so casually."

"Ahhem," Dracmon coughed rather loudly, "before this turns into that whole 'X-Rated Doujin' thing Ren brought up earlier, shouldn't we focus on breaking into Fort Vine-lock over here?"

"Yeah," Tsuwabuki nodded, "I'm kind of surprised by how this conversation's shifted so suddenly. It's a little embarrassing, honestly."

"S-Shut up!" Kotone stuttered as she looked up at the clouds in a rather flushed hurry.

* * *

Moments later, a blade of water cut through the thickest portion of one of the vine walls, making Miho turn her head over her shoulder in surprise. "What?"

The blade of water quickly cut a circular path through the vines and then- _**SH**_**WHAM!-** the entire section of plant wall exploded into data.

"Now that's how you crack a tough nut!" Dracmon grinned as he and Damemon hopped over the hole in the wall, with Kotone and Ren right behind them.

"And we're right back to awkward again!" Damemon sighed, but regardless drew out the two ton-fa weapons he had on hand.

"Miho-San!" Kotone called out, "Let everyone go right now or..." she trailed off, eyes widening.

"And if you wouldn't mind letting me have that Yellow Blosso..." Ren was adding before he, too, trailed off with wide eyes.

"Uh oh." Dracmon's grin vanished as his jaw dropped open.

"Not. Good." Damemon said simply.

Miho smirked as she turned around fully to face them, "Well well well, it looks like some poor flies fell into a venus fly trap!"

All around here were plant type Digimon of many, many types- Blossomon, Palmon, Mushroommon, Floramon, and many more- and all of them were variants of their normal types.

Each and every one could be identified, if checked by hand, to be X Type Digimon, either previously known before or only recently discovered.

With a snap of her fingers, Miho sealed up the hole in the vine wall behind our interrupting heroes and smirked even wider: "Time for some cultivation...!"

And then the Yellow Blossomon (Or rather, BlossomonX) opened the massive blooms on its arms and...

_hissssss_

* * *

...Kotone's eyes opened slowly as she groaned- a massive headache was pounding behind her skull, and it _hurt_.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," Damemon greeted from his upside down position above her.

Wait.

What?

Kotone's eyes, which were still half open, snapped open as she took in the scene before her.

Damemon wasn't upside down- _**SHE**_ was! And she was the one above Damemon too!

"Damemon!" She called up- down- whatever, "What happened?!"

"Blossomon used a massive spore burst to put you all to sleep!" Miho called out from behind Kotone before she was suddenly spun around by the massive vines holding her in the air.

"Guh!" Kotone shook her head out at the near whiplash, then looked on in confusement.

Adjusting the picture around from Kotone's view-point- Miho had ditched the vine design she'd had on transition, dropping the black faux-boots instead for connecting directly into the BlossomonX's body- where she now stood at attention on it's chest as if she were piloting the thing.

She'd also changed her hair style a bit too- now it neither was her original brown, nor was it that golden yellow color either- it was a poorly done looking fusion between the two, almost as if someone had changed the color of her hair during the shading process and then tried to cover it up with a 'spray brush' effect.

The only reason Kotone had that particular thought was because the jarring transition was even more noticeable by the random sparkling of data where one color changed to the next.

"So what's this supposed to be," Dracmon said from somewhere actually above Kotone, "your final boss form or somethin'?"

Miho's facial expression didn't change one bit- she was still smirking exactly as she had been before, "Joke all you want, it won't be getting you anywhere."

"So...Is this the part where you go on your evil motive monologue?" Dracmon continued to poke and prod despite his precarious position (Made even more precarious by his own intentional swinging back and forth). "'Cause I'd reeeeelly like to hear your evil back story! I'm a sucker for those things!"

"Gnfr..." Ren groaned from near by, "please don't start up on that, Dracmon... I've got a headache..."

"Hehehehe," Dracmon simply continued to laugh.

Miho frowned, instead opting to glance over at one of her Floramon companions, "Take the others and go check on the prisoner's energy outputs."

"Yes ma'am!" The Floramon saluted, and then ran off, dragging most of the Digimon in the courtyard off to elsewhere.

Once the area was relatively cleared out, Miho looked up at Dracmon with a slight scowl, "You really want to know why I'm doing this?"

"Hell Yes!" Dracmon replied.

"I don't think I've got anywhere else to go," Ren sighed as he began looking around for his hat, likely dropped somewhere when he got picked up.

"Sure," Kotone shrugged as best as she could, "why not?"

Damemon remained silent.

"Well, three out of four ain't bad," Miho sighed, and then leaned back into what could be considered to be the 'chair' of her BlossomonX. "It all began three years ago- I was just a girl on summer break...and then I met _her_!"

"Her?" Dracmon whistled, "oooh, please continue!"

"She was a Rosemon, just about my age, with something called the X Antibody that kept her immune to certain virus types..." Miho sighed, "It made her so much more beautiful too."

("Heheh," Dracmon grinned slightly, "ohh I bet I know where this is going!"

"Shut up, please," Ren grimaced as his own headache started to flare up.)

"She was stranded here, all alone, nowhere to go... What else were we to do?" Miho smiled in memory, "For two years we grew closer and closer..." She frowned suddenly, "And then the Bagura Empire attacked."

Cetus, inside Kotone's head, grimaced at that. (It really didn't help Kotone's headache either.)

"There was a Troopmon that caught us by surprise- I would have died if my dear, sweet Pirogoeth hadn't thrown herself into the line of fire." Miho's fists clenched up as her body shuddered from the memory. "I held her in my arms as she died!" She looked up at them, tears welling up at the corners of her purple shaded eyes. "I watched her die just moments before Xros Heart showed up to save everyone! Everyone but _**HER**_!"

"The Code Crown should have-" Kotone tried to counter, but she knew it was a hollow argument before she even finished the sentence. Damemon hadn't been reborn during that final battle.

"That's right!" Miho was scowling, "She died! But I couldn't allow it! Not ever!" She stood up, and pulled a few vines away from her stomach, where that green hourglass resided on its surface. "So I took her data into me the moment she broke apart! I took it all in- X Antibody and all!" As if to prove her point, the entire symbol glowed blue for a moment, turning the red parts purple, and the green parts more blue.

"So what happened next?" Dracmon would have been tossing popcorn into his mouth had he been facing the right way for Gravity to be working in his favor for that trick.

"Next?" Miho let the vines go, and they fell back over the symbol. She shook her head and laughed, almost hollowly. "I lost the love of my life, even though she was always right beside me! Right _**INSIDE**_ me!" she snapped her head up to glare at Dracmon as she continued: "I couldn't focus! I couldn't _breathe!_ Every single thing in life felt like it was restraining me and keeping me from trying to get her back!"

"So how does all that lead into trapping the students and teachers in tree bark?" Kotone demanded.

_**"I COULDN'T FOCUS!"**_ Came the repeated reply, filled with much anger.

Kotone flinched back as the vines holding her and everyone else twitched rather threateningly. "Okay, continue on?"

"My grades fell! And they kept on falling!" Miho began ranting, "I couldn't focus on bringing her back with grades and tests and deadlines continuing to pile on and on and ON!" she threw her arms out to the side as she shouted up to the sky: "How DARE they think that I simply just was falling behind the curve?! Didn't they realize the stress I was under!? Didn't they realize that the only way I could focus on meeting their STUPID. **STUPID. STU-**_**PIIIID**_ goal of me going to College was impossible with Pirogoeth GONE!?" she slowly lowered her head down to a normal level, and sent a mental signal to BlossomonX to drag Kotone closer to her.

There was a jerk, and then the vine followed it's instructions, bringing Kotone closer and closer to Miho, whose face held a look of a soul that was absolutly broken. Cetus flinched inwardly upon seeing it, and Kotone herself felt a shiver run down her spine as their eyes met.

"Tell me," Miho said quietly, "have you ever lost anyone like that? To lose someone you care deeply about and have their very life sacrificed just to save yours?" Her eyes narrowed, "I bet not." Before Kotone could reply, Miho continued on, "And neither have they. All of them- the teachers and those pesky **NINE **_**STUDENTS**_ who placed higher scores above me- all of those people who have lives and people who love them and people who care for their safe return..."

Flashes of the lives she now held in the balance ran through Miho's mind as she closed her eyes. Students with parents, teachers with mothers and sisters, boys and girls who loved each other to the ends of time and space- all of them pleading, begging, wishing to be let go.

Miho's eyes opened slowly, "I'll take their lives- then they'll all realize the pain I went through- and after that, I'll use their life force to bring Pirogoeth back. I'll use their life to help bring back the souls of every single digimon whose family members stand here on this ground today."

"That's insane!" Ren barked out, disbelief flooding his grey eyes, "Nobody would want to be brought back to life on the blood of innocents!"

"Yeah, lady," Dracmon spat at the ground, "that's messed up even for me, and **I'M** a Demon type!"

"Who asked you anyways?" Miho snarled at them out of the corners of her (and BlossomonX's) eyes.

"I know I wouldn't!" Damemon suddenly spoke up.

"And what would you know, HUH?" Miho brought Damemon in closer to her, "Have _**YOU**_ ever lost anyone?"

"I was the one who saved Kotone-san!" Damemon continued, "I pushed her and her sister out of the way of an attack- I saved them both at the cost of my own dame life and I would NOT want to be brought back in such a Dame Dame Way!"

"It's true!" Kotone nodded vigorously in agreement, "He was my best friend at the time and he saved me from a very bad man! I wouldn't be here if it weren't for him!"

"THEN HOW!?" Miho whirled around to yell at Kotone, "How do YOU get him back of all people!? Did he just come back to life during that last battle? HUH!?"

"I DIDN'T!" Damemon shouted back, "I died and I was dead for a whole year before I was resurrected! No. That's wrong. I was rebuilt out of hard sweat, tears, and the wish for my soul to have somewhere to return to!"

"There's still hope for your Pirogoeth," Kotone said with a smile, "we can bring her back- pull her data out of you, and then you two can be reunited!"

"And what about the others? Hm?" Miho's eyes remained narrowed, not even widening at this shocking development. "What about the Digimon whose family members are here, trying to bring their loved ones back from the brink of death?" She snarled, "That X Virus- the thing that claimed their lives! It's impossible to bring anyone back from that!"

**"I'm one of the Denizens!" **Cetus said suddenly, breaking out her tone voice after a year of silence, **"Cetus of Water- The Sylph of Light- I can help bring them back! Echidna- much as I'd hate to admit it- she can do the same! The Maid of Life can resurect them all! We can purge that virus from existence and they'll all be back to life!"**

"Please," Kotone pleaded, "let us help you."

"Nobody wants to be brought back through something like this," Damemon added on. "Just let them all go, please?"

Miho's head drifted to one side slowly as she thought it over. "How about...?"

**EARTH_ _ _| A SHORT TIME LATER/SEVERAL YEARS IN THE PAST_ _ _|**

Tagiru's hands were wrapped around Chou's frozen ones, tears welling up in his eyes. _'Please, Chou-chan...come back to me.'_ he thought for the thirteenth time in the last four minutes.

Apparently, 4:13 was the magic number, as, without a single warning, the bark around the girl's hands cracked, sending fractures all along the surface of her entombed body...

_**SHATTER!**_

Chou gasped for air as control of her body suddenly came back to her.

"Chou-chan!" Tagiru smiled at her brightly before leaping forwards to hug her.

"A...Akashi-kun?" Chou blinked in confusion. "What...?"

Other students cheered for her return- while a few groaned at their teacher coming out of it.

All across the school, however, was a happy feeling as everyone who was entrapped returned to the land of the living.

"Huh." Yuu simply blinked at the chalkboard in front of him, not really sure what had happened here.

Marcus, from near by, simply sighed as he rolled the kinks out of his shoulders. "Well that's an experience I was hoping never to repeat."

"Ehh?" Mami spoke up suddenly, "What d'ya mean 'repeat'?"

"AH..." Marcus paled, "that's a story for another time."

**DIGI-QUARTZ_ _ _| AFTER AN EXTENSIVE VERBAL DISCUSSION_ _ _|**

Ren picked up his hat, and dusted it off before returning it to his head. "Well, that was interesting," he said flatly.

"Yer tellin' me?" Dracmon whistled slightly as Kotone and Miho walked towards them, the latter wearing a coat made out of water, courtesy of Cetus, and the former having her whole leg back to normal. "Hot damn, what a day."

Ren lightly hit his partner on the top of his head. "Stop staring, you're drooling all over your feet."

"We'll be taking everyone back to the Digital World," Kotone said finally as she passed by, "we'll try to get them all reunited with their family members, and we'll have to look into this X Virus thing too a bit..." She smiled at him, however, "I'd appreciate your help on it though, Ren-kun?"

Dracmon elbowed his partner in the knee, "I think he'd love to come help out!"

"Great! Let's get going then!" She smiled before Ren could answer for himself, then held up her Xros Loader- which she had just recently customized not a few minutes ago into a vine green and rose red coloring pattern- and called out a simple phrase: **"TIME SHIFT!"**

**EARTH_ _ _| A FEW HOURS LATER_ _ _| ON THE ROAD UP TO THE LOCAL HOSPITAL_ _ _|**

"She did WHAT?!" Yuu shouted in surprise at Tsuwabuki.

"Took all of those Digimon back over to the Digital World so Echidna-san could help out," The ninja boy replied with a shrug, "and took that kid Ren-kun with her too."

Taiki chuckled, "I teleported them, so it's ok."

"Why am I the last one to find out about this?" Yuu asked with a groan.

"Well you were still getting checked out by the school nurse for any side-effects," Taiki said, "and since she forwarded everyone over here, it's really not too bad for us, I suppose."

"And why's that?" Yuu asked with a frown.

"'Cause we've got a problem," came Shoutmon's voice as he waved at them from the entrance to the nearby hospital.

"Weh?" Tsuwabuki stared a bit, "What kind of problem?"

"A bad one!" Came a familiar voice as a certain plant type fairy digimon stepped out of the shadows next to Shoutmon. "Zenjirou's hurt!"

"Thanks for calling us, Lila-san." Taiki smiled at the green haired girl, though it was a hollow smile. "How bad is he?"

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**BEGIN: ACT 3 INTERMISSION 5.**

Kotone stepped up onto the stage next, giving a slightly sad smile as she did such.

Nene waved from the audience, and Yuu grinned at her, both of them clearly encouraging their sister on.

With a quick sigh, Kotone motioned to Astamon, who began the song track ("Buddy" from the anime Last Exile), as she started singing.

"No matter what may be there, I will go into the unexplored lands with you..." The slow background of the song suddenly kicked up into gear for a few seconds before slowing down again. "I had a short dream, just now... It was a vision of your back- Past? Future?" She took a quick breath as the song kicked up in gear, "Ignoring the shaking needle of the _Meter_, I go where the Tailwind and my emotions turn...!"

If the song hadn't been in a higher gear before, it certainly was by this point-

"Every time I flap my wings, it reminds me, That there's a sky I'll never be able to meet again. If you'll take off, even so, I will become your wings..."

The song went back into a slight reprise of that opening rift, giving Kotone a bit of a chance to catch her breath before the next part.

"Saying that I'm not afraid would be a lie. I'm afraid, but that's my choice, that's all there is..." The song kicked gears from slow to a tad heavy as she continued on, "The Boundaries beckon, 'come over here.' Don't go alone- I'm here by your side!"

The song kicked up into it's higher melody again.

"As you hold your arm out toward the morning sun, your face is so beautiful...IN this kind and gentle world, I met you and the wind changed!" As the song shifted gears into a slower bit, if you looked closly, you could see that Kotone had some tears welling up in her eyes.

And as the song wound down to the last verse, Kotone sniffed slightly before continuing, "What is over there? Is there nothing at all? The untrodden path is white, pure white; If you approach it even so, I will give you your tailwind once more."

Then it kicked up into that high gear one last time- "Every time I flap my wings, it reminds me, that there's a sky I'll never be able to meet again. If you'll take of even so, I will go into the unexplored lands with you... I Will become your wings."

And so with that final reprise of the opening melody, Kotone took a few steps away from the Microphone and bowed as the song came to an end.

"Thank you all for listening!" She said to the room, which then errupted into applause.

* * *

Kotone wandered over to the table were she'd just come from- ChuChumon sat on it as he twisted a screwdriver into a random metallic piece before him. "How's it going?" She asked.

The mouse looked up briefly, shrugged, then returned to his work.

Even so, Kotone smiled as she looked at the piece of metal in the mouse's possession- what would one day become one of Damemon's new legs.

_'Hurry back soon, buddy.'_ She thought quietly.

**END: ACT 3 INTERMISSION 5.**

NEXT TIME!

"Kudo, Taiki! You get that guy for me!"

"Don't worry, Kotemon, we'll track him down for this."

"I want to help too!"

"Lila! No! This is my job! I failed to protect him so it's MY responsibility!"

"Anyone else care to fill me in on what was happening while I was gone?"

"Next time: Digimon Xros Wars! **The Cheater Swordsman's Revenge!"**

"I'll catch this guy for sure!"

* * *

**A.N.: Welp. This is a slightly shorter than usual chapter because A: I couldn't write down the battle scene I had in mind without pushing this story over the M-Threshold; and B: I had no confidence in my writing abilities to pull off said battle scene in any well written manner. Go ahead and soap my brain out for even THINKING such a scene, Kate, but that doesn't stop the fact that that's how it went down. Dang it, I couldn't even get a key piece of foreshadowing into the story there...But on second thought, maybe that's for the better? I don't want to be bashing any bricks into people's heads here on this particular piece of foreshadowing. It's already been implied enough in this chapter. Heek, it's practically staring people right in the face in one scene there as it is. ...Yeah, Foreshadowing is subtle enough here. BUT! When I come around to LiveBlogging this chapter on _A-Xros Time and Space_, I'll be describing this missing scene out because it actually IS pretty important to the overall scheme of things. But that'll be a while until then- I've only just gotten to CH28 on the Live Blog. I've got time before I get to 59. ;) _DTC**


	60. The Cheater Swordsman's Revenge?

**EARTH_ _ _| JAPAN_ _ _| ON THE ROAD UP TO THE LOCAL HOSPITAL_ _ _|**

"She did WHAT?!" Yuu shouted in surprise at Tsuwabuki.

"Took all of those Digimon back over to the Digital World so Echidna-san could help out," The ninja boy replied with a shrug, "and took that kid Ren-kun with her too."

Taiki chuckled, "I teleported them, so it's ok."

"Why am I the last one to find out about this?" Yuu asked with a groan.

"Well you were still getting checked out by the school nurse for any side-effects," Taiki said, "and since she forwarded everyone over here, it's really not too bad for us, I suppose."

"And why's that?" Yuu asked with a frown.

"'Cause we've got a problem," came Shoutmon's voice as he waved at them from the entrance to the nearby hospital.

"Weh?" Tsuwabuki stared a bit, "What kind of problem?"

"A bad one!" Came a familiar voice as a certain plant type fairy digimon stepped out of the shadows next to Shoutmon, "Zenjirou's hurt."

"Thanks for calling us, Lila-san," Taiki smiled at the green haired girl, though it was a hollow smile. "How bad is he?"

"Well..." She looked off to the side...

**INSIDE_ _ _|**

"OIIII!" Zenjirou was calling to them from the bed he was stuck in- with his right arm held up in a cast and his left leg suspended in the air- also in a cast. "About time you guys got here!"

"We had some business at the school to take care of first," Taiki said with a shrug. "Everyone almost became plant food."

"Yeah yeah, sure..." Zenjirou rolled his eyes as he took in a deep breath- _**"YOU SAY THAT WHILE SOME VIGILANTE IS GOING AROUND BREAKING KENDO FIGHTER LIMBS!?"**_ He roared while shaking his left arm about like mad and kicking the air with his right leg.

Tsuwabuki and Taiki pulled a set of ear plugs out of their ears while Lila simply grabbed his left hand with both of hers and shooshed at him.

"Care to start from the beginning?" Tsuwabuki asked, noting out of the corner of his eye the two silver rings on both Zenjirou's and Lila's left hands.

"Well," Lila took a breath.

* * *

_*Cue STAND UP (TWILL) Tv size*_

**DIGIMON XROS WARS**

**THE YOUNG HUNTERS THAT LEAP THROUGH TIME.**

* * *

_*cue Title Theme*_

**"The Cheater Swordsman's Revenge?"**

* * *

**THREE DAYS IN THE PAST_ _ _| DAI-KWON DOJO_ _ _|**

_"It's been something going on for about a month now," Lila explained, "kids at Zenjirou's dojo had to stop coming in due to injuries they'd sustained mysteriously."_

"That's another one," Zenjirou frowned as he watched their dojo's master mark off another student from the roster of those who would be competing in the next tournament. "Five this week..."

"It's not like we can do anything," Kotemon said from nearby- he looked completely at home in the dojo in either form of his, although he got less attention from the rest of the students in his human form. "It's not a Digimon doing it."

"That we know of!" Zenjirou protested, "Every single report we've had is the same- they're walking home at night and then...BAM! the next thing they know, they're lying at the bottom of a set of stairs a half-mile away with broken arms and legs!"

"I'll admit it's suspicious," Kotemon grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest, "but we don't have any proof of foul play."

"Grr..." Zenjirou frowned as their Dojo master walked into the room-

"I'm sorry to announce that Ken-kun will be dropping out of the tournament- he's suffered an injury and will be unable to join us again for several months."

_"At the time, I knew it had to be someone who was competing in the tournament," Zenjirou continued._

Zenjirou looked around the room- everyone looked rather unsettled by this turn of events, but none looked out of place.

_"Even so- Kotemon was right- I couldn't run any kind of investigation. There wasn't anything that would let me..."_

* * *

"Kiiisssuuu~" Lila kissed Zenjirou on the cheek as he walked out of the Dojo, Kotemon at his side. "How was practice?"

"Meh," was Kotemon's reply.

"Another kid got hurt last night," Zenjirou said with a sad expression on his face. "That's twelve this month."

"At this rate there's not going to be much of a tournament, is there?" Lila frowned.

"Nope," Kotemon remarked.

"I dunno, Zenji..." Lila continued, "it seems like a lot of bad luck, I guess? Though I really don't want to think that someone's doing it intentionally...We had enough of that back during the war."

"Yeah..." Zenjirou nodded.

_"Of course he just couldn't let it go!" Lila huffed._

* * *

**THE NIGHT BEFORE_ _ _| 9:45 PM_ _ _|**

_"I got the Monitamonz together, and prepared an ambush," Zenjirou explained as dramatically as he could._

The Three Red Monitamonz had surprisingly different looks in human form:

Sollux looked like what one would imagine to be a typical Hacker type, wearing a large green hoodie with a skull printed on the chest, and having a stylish pair of blue lensed shades over his eyes. What little of his hair that could be seen under his hood was blondish and messy.

Eridan looked like someone would call a punk. He wore some baggy purple jeans and a crisp, white T Shirt. He had a leather jacket tied around his neck with the sleeves, making it look somewhat like a cape and scarf combination. His dark hair was sleeked back to some minor degree and had a few purple flares to it here and there.

Aradia was the oddest of the three- she had on a ruby red jumpsuit on under a brown adventurer's jacket, like something you'd see out of Indiana Jones. Her face and hair- unlike the others- was un-observable due to a motorcyclist's helmet that kept it all hidden from sight behind black visor plastic and green protective metal- but it retained her signature "0U0" emote on the top of the helmet, painted in crimson red paint.

She was getting some odd stares from Sollux and Eridan for this odd choice, but whether or not she was letting it get to her or not was unseen.

At the moment, the three of them were standing a good distance away from the Dojo entrance, each prepared to move at a moment's notice.

_"I had them on monitoring- there weren't that many students who stayed behind that late at night, so I wanted them to follow the ones who left, and protect anyone who got attacked. I was figuring that if *I* was targeted, I could fight back anyone who got in my way." Zenjirou sighed, "It didn't work out that way..."_

* * *

Zenjirou was walking along, towards his own home, down a night time street.

It was as he walked that something felt off...like he was being followed.

Taking a page from one of the PawnChessmon, Zenjirou activated his Xros Loader and reloaded a rather sharp looking katana without a word or a missed step.

A few moments later, he stopped walking, gripped his sword and spun around, ready to strike-

**THE PRESENT_ _ _|**

"The next thing I knew, I was lying on the ground at the bottom of a stair case nowhere near where I was standing before," Zenjirou grinned despite it though, "but I caught something nobody did before!"

"And what's that?" Taiki asked, a frown on his face.

"The time!"

"Eh?"

"There was a clock behind me just before I got attacked! I saw the reflection in my sword! Nine Forty-one!" Zenjirou explained, "And guess what?"

"What?" Tsuwabuki asked, absolutely hinging on the story's progression.

"There was a clock in the plaza where I landed," and here was the reason for Zenjirou's grin, "Nine _thirty_-one!"

"What?" Taiki frowned, "Are you sure the clocks weren't off?"

"I'm sure!" Zenjirou shook his head, "I had the Monitamon check both of those clocks this morning, they're perfectly on time with each other!" His grin shifted to something serious, "and what's more, that second clock is over a mile away from where I was before. There's no way I could have traveled so far within a _backwards_ ten minutes!"

"So..." Taiki frowned, "You're thinking someone's teleporting people through time and hurting them mid-transport?"

"That's the only thing that makes sense," Lila said as she tightened her grip on Zenjirou's hand. "We were hoping we could solve this on our own, but...If the time storms are involved, we don't really stand a chance."

Taiki shook his head out, "You really should have told me about this sooner."

"You've been busy with the whole Future Earth stuff," Zenjirou countered, "I figured, the less you had to deal with the better!"

* * *

Outside the hospital, Shoutmon and Yuu rejoined Taiki and Tsuwabuki.

"So?" Shoutmon asked, "How are we going to do this?"

"I'll look into the dojo," Taiki said, "that's going to be the best place to find any suspects." He looked to Shoutmon and Yuu, "I want you two to investigate the places where people are landing. Maybe there's something in Digi-Quartz there."

"Got it," Yuu nodded.

Taiki went to say something more when his wrister went off, "Hold on one second..." He fished the thing out of a pocket and turned it on. "Yes?"

_"Taiki, is Shoutmon with you?"_ Sally asked.

"Yeah, I'm here, why?" Shoutmon frowned.

_"We've got a wiry girl here with a majorly Xrossed Up Centarumon asking to meet our 'leader', as if that cliche wasn't bad enough,"_ Sally grumbled, _"Anyways, she's refusing to speak to me about anything, so if you could meet us downtown where Breakdramon came through at, that'd be great."_

"Eh?" Shoutmon blinked, "What's someone doing there?"

_"Something about the barrier here is weaker than everywhere else. It's probably got to do with how Breakdramon crossed the time stream like he did," _ Sally groaned as the sound of a crash echoed through the Wrister. _"Sorry, I gotta go. This girl's insane, I tell you...Hey! No! Put that down, R-!"_

The signal cut off, and the three boys shared an equally uneasy glance.

"Welp," Shoutmon rolled his neck, "Care to teleport me down town, Taiki?"

"Sure thing..." Taiki nodded, and with a snap of his fingers and a glow of Red-white energy, Shoutmon teleported away.

It was a jarring transition for the King, one that he still wasn't used to, and probably never would be.

The red and white energy hissed with static, never a pleasant sound, and, for a brief moment every time, Shoutmon swore he saw the Earth and the Digital World in orbit around their Sun.

When the world returned to normal, Shoutmon stood in front of what Sally had described as the Xrossed Up Centarumon.

He could see why she'd make that assumption- given the heavy robotic feel and similar design to X4B- but there was something vastly different and unsettling about the Robot.

"What the hell?" Shoutmon stared, "Is that Unit-05?"

It was a giant robot from a certain Giant Robot Anime he'd seen over the airwaves years back when he'd been just a kid.

**"Eh? Yeah, that's me," **The Evangelion replied, surprising the King even more, though he wasn't sure why. **"Most people call me Go-Kun, though."**

"Riiight," Shoutmon glanced around nervously. If this was the Unit-05 he remembered, then the Pilot wouldn't be too far away, and in fact, was probably-

"Heee~eey."

"Damn it."

Shoutmon hated it when he was right.

* * *

The plan quickly had changed. With Shoutmon off doing whatever, Yuu had accompanied Taiki to the Dojo instead, leaving the Monitamon Trio to investigate the accident sites.

"Row Row, Fight the power," Eridan hummed, somewhat. He was trying to be quiet, but was failing rather spectacularly at it. "Do the impossible see the invisible..."

Sollux's left eye twiched, "Hey, E.D.?"

"Row Row fight da- Yeah, what is it, Sol?" Eridan turned his head towards his fellow Monitamon.

"STOP SINGING WOULD YA!?" Sollux roared at his fellow Monitamon.

Aradia..."Ehehehe..." Just giggled beneath her helmet, which she still refused to take off.

The trio were currently investigating the stair-case where Zenjirou had been found for any signs of dimensional tampering.

So far? No such luck.

"Yeah yeah, Sol," Eridan grumbled as he kicked at a rock, "you're just jealous of my marvelous singing talents!"

"Talents?" Sollux stared at Eridan with an incredulous stare, "You call _that_ talent?"

"Oh, you guys!" Aradia grinned as she wrapped her arms around both of their necks and drew them into a rather unconventional hug, "I love you both and all, but please, we've got a job to do here! Can we at least do that properly?"

"Ye-Yes, Ma'am!" The duo apologized immediately.

Nobody noticed the rock that Eridan had kicked resting firmly half-way through a ripple of space time.

**MEANWHILE_ _ _| DAI-KWON DOJO_ _ _|**

Yuu took in the odd stares that the remaining students of the Dojo were giving Taiki with the deductive skills of a detective.

Yes, he realized the moment he thought that sentence, it didn't make any sense at all. But hey- internal narration is hard to come by these days!

Odd thoughts aside, most of the students were staring at Taiki as if he were the savior of them all. Apparently, Taiki had bested Zenjirou here once, and now that Zenjirou was out of the way, having actually requested that Taiki would take his place in the up coming tournament, all of those expectant students were sure now that no more harm would befall their school.

Of course, the Coach was taking this in stride, but insisted that if anything went wrong before the tournament could be held- he'd be canceling it outright.

It was a precarious situation, but one Yuu was interested in watching all the way through. (He'd pretty much stood still through the last adventure through no fault of his own.) Kotemon elbowed Yuu in the leg to get the kid's attention.

"See that kid over there? With the angry scowl?" Kotemon whispered to Yuu.

Yuu looked over out of the corner of his eye. Indeed, there was a boy with a rather short hair-cut that had a rather out of place scowl on his face. "Yeah?"

"That's Tacker, Nozomi, Taiki beat him out of the tournament last year, then went on to face Zenjirou," Kotemon explained. "If you ask me, he'd be the number one suspect in all of this right about now."

Yuu frowned, "I suppose so..." He looked at one of the few other students who didn't have something other than awe on their faces- a girl in her late teens, with long black hair. Her eyes were firmly set on the boy they'd just been talking about. "But what about her?"

"She signed up with Kirigaya, Yuki, but that's ripped straight out of some anime that was airing recently, obviously a cover ID." Kotemon shrugged, "She joined up just about after the accidents started, not that good at Kendo, but she somehow slips past all the tests with flying colors. Zenjirou thought she might have been the other one responsible, but..." Kotemon's eyes narrowed, "it looks like she's got the same idea we do about Tacker."

"Maybe she's investigating the accidents too?" Yuu asked.

"Only one way to find out," Kotemon shook his head in agreement.

* * *

Taiki was to avoid traversing home alone- so, at the end of the day, he would teleport home from the Dojo. Meanwhile, Yuu and Kotemon would follow the girl, Kirigaya, Yuki, to see what she was up to.

Oddly enough, she didn't leave until the other kid, Tacker, Nozomi, left the dojo, and began following _**HIM**_.

"I guess that confirms that," Yuu muttered.

"Yeah," Kotemon nodded in agreement.

It was odd, doing a double follow like this. Yuu never thought he'd be doing anything stealth like again after the war against the Bagura Empire. But here he was...

It wasn't that interesting, nobody said anything, and the Kirigaya girl nearly got caught more times by Tacker than she would have almost stumbled upon Yuu and Kotemon.

It seemed that, after a good fifteen minutes of this- Tacker tired of the chase, fully aware of what was going on, and ducked into an alleyway.

When the Kirigaya girl ducked in after him- there was no sign of the boy, just an empty alleyway.

"Damn it!" she stomped her foot on the ground in frustration, "He got away again!"

Yuu and Kotemon decided that was their cue to reveal themselves.

Or they would have, anyways, had the entire world not shifted around them suddenly, transitioning them suddenly from Earth to Digi-Quartz.

* * *

EYE CATCH!

The Trio of Red Monitamon stood in a trinity back-to-back pose, each preparing a different element to throw.

The Disk they were on flipped over, revealing the trio in their Human forms, each standing cool and dramatically with their previously held element in hand.

EYE CATCH!

* * *

"Ow-ow-ow..." Yuu rubbed at his head, "What just happened?"

"Looks like we fell into Digi-Quartz..." Kotemon frowned as he looked around- the girl they'd been following was nowhere in sight, and the boy, Tacker, was missing as well.

But there was something Silver in the sky- descending towards them rather fast.

"Oiiii~!" it was a non-crimson version of KinGRavemon- a regular old KinRavemon, in actuality. Though it looked rather beaten up. Patches of armor were broken, and its wings looked like they had seen better days. "You guys need any help down there?"

You couldn't tell a gender from the voice- it sounded auto-tuned to disguise away any tones that would give them away- about par the course from a Digimon of the Cutemon line.

It landed on its feet, and held a hand out to Yuu.

"Sure, thanks," Yuu took the Digimon's hand, who helped pull him to his feet. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, I've been trying to help people out when they get pulled in here," The KinRavemon explained, "A friend of mine got hurt because of that, so I'm here to help out as best as I can!"

"That's nice of you," Kotemon scowled, "Except people are still getting hurt!"

Though you couldn't see their face, you got the impression that the KinRavemon narrowed their eyes at Kotemon. "Well, I didn't say I was doing a good job of it, now was I?"

As if to punctuate its point, a small explosion sounded in the distance, forcing them all to turn towards the source.

"Damn it!" the KinRavemon clenched their fists, "It's already started!" And with that- the Silver Digimon took to the skies- soaring towards the fight that had obviously just started.

"Let's go!" Yuu nodded at Kotemon, and at once the duo rushed off.

**EARTH_ _ _|**

"Well..." Eridan huffed as they approached the last of the attack sites, "this is the last one."

"If we don't find anything soon, we're doomed..." Sollux sighed.

"I think we'll find something!" Aradia was smiling beneath her helmet- not that you could see it.

"Alright, alright," Eridan nodded, then waved his hand half-heart-edly towards the plaza, "spread out and see if we can find anything."

Before they could split up, however, a voice from behind them spoke up, "Excuse me, nya?"

"Eyah!" Eridan nearly jumped out of his shoes.

"Hehe...Smooth move, E.D.," Sollux chuckled as he turned to look at the girl, for it was indeed a girl, who had spoken up.

She looked to be about in the same age bracket as those at Zenjirou's dojo, but had something immediately that set her apart from the rest of them.

Cat ears.

Twitching, moving, Cat ears, and a swaying, nervously dodging, cat tail.

Both of which were easily identifiable as coming from a Mikemon- the Calico version of Gatomon and Tailmon. Her hair was the same color as a Mikemon's fur as well, and... she had the same big, over-sized, cat paw gloves on.

"Nya?" The girl- whose transformation spell obviously hadn't been cast properly- stared at Sollux as he stared at her.

"Um..." Sollux scratched at his head, "Can we help you?"

"I'm looking for a friend of Mi-nya," good grief, Sollux nearly face-palmed, was she working in a "nya" wherever it almost *barely* fit? "Her name's N~Yuki-chawn," she reached a paw up over her head, "about yea tall, and she's got long black string- erm...Hair! Hair's what it's called, nya!"

Eridan, who by this time had recovered from the initial shock, stared at the cat girl in abstract confusion. "Uh...no, we haven't seen her, miss...?"

"Chiiiii~" the girl seemed to be purring at first, but then she added on a "-chawn" honorfic at the end.

"Miss...Chii-chan?" Eridan sent an annoyed look at Aradia, who seemed to be struggling to hold her laughter in. "Right, well, we haven't seen anyone fitting that description."

"Are you sure-nya?" Chii-Chawn...CHAN... Looked so hopelessly lost, "But she and Haru-kub aren't back n~yet!"

It was too much, Aradia burst out into laughter. That last one had just been too cute for her to handle.

"Nya-ni?" The cat girl turned her head to the side, ears flattening in confusion.

**DIGI-QUARTZ_ _ _|**

_**"GEIST ABEND!"**_

_**"DEADLY GAZE!"**_

Red Lasers lanced out in opposite directions as the girl battled with her opposite.

Both were Duskmon- but both were different in design from the one we'd seen previously in DarkKnightmon's employ.

The girl's armor was form fitting- and seemed to be focused more on sharp angles and many, many sharp blades that made up a skirt. There were miniature eyes floating around her like planetary objects, and her hands were transformed into long but thin, sturdy and sharp blades. Her head was uncovered, and her long, black hair flowed out behind her as she jumped around.

The male's design was heavy and bulky- several times more spiky and rather unwieldy looking. He had Leather wings and mutated arms- his right a pair of giant scissors and his left a set of writhing, twisting tentacles. His head was replaced by that of an angry bird's visage, and not a hair could be seen on it, save those that were vile and twisted into tentacles like his left arm.

And- as you no-doubt realized by now- these are our two missing players: Kirigaya, Yuki, and Tacker, Nozomi.

_**"EROBERUNG!"**_ The girl dove forwards, swinging her blades around in semi-circles before dashing down at the rather brutal looking Duskmon.

He brought his scissor arm up to block, and snarled, "So- it turns out that another of my classmates is another of my kind! How pathetic!" and with that, he flung her away.

"You're the one who attacked my friend!" She snarled back at him once she landed, and then jumped forward again, "You brought this on yourself!"

"Which one?" he shifted his tentacle arms into a shield, which she slammed into, sending sparks into the air as she pushed against the immovable force, "Was it the girl with the pretty green eyes? Or maybe the boy with the Xros Loader?" A slight twitch in the tentacles, and the girl went flying, "Oh wait, Maybe it was that blue armored _Knightmon_?"

"RRRAHHH!" Kirigaya dove towards Tacker...

And then a small Meteor slammed into the ground between them- bringing the fight to a quick and neat break.

"Yuki-san!" came the voice of the KinRavemon as it and CascadeStarmon came dashing over towards them.

"Oh look- if it isn't the Chrome Disaster," Tacker, Nozomi, spat at the ground, "come for another beating, have you?"

"Why you-!" Kirigaya, Yuki, grit her teeth and prepared to leap forward again...

"OI!" Yuu called out, "No More Fighting!"

"Oh and who the hell are you?" The clearly evil one of the two Duskmon groaned in exasperation, "Damn it, this is getting out of hand. Any more and I won't be able to erase your memories of this encounter...!"

_**SLAM!**_

And then Kotemon hit him on the back of the head with the door to an SUV.

"And all the...pretty...birties..." Tacker, Nozomi, hit the ground with a thud, shifting back into his human form as he lost consciousness.

Kotemon threw the (now dented) car door to the side and laughed, "And Good Night to you too!"

**EARTH_ _ _| THE HOSPITAL_ _ _|**

A few hours later, Zenjirou was finally wheeled out of the hospital in a wheelchair, a tired look on his face as Lila pushed him down the sidewalk towards a waiting cab. "This is embarrassing " he muttered silently.

"What? That your wife is taking you home in a wheelchair, or the fact that you're in a wheelchair to begin with?" The remark was supposed to come off as joking, but a small bit of concern leaked through.

"That I got caught off guard like that!" Zenjirou practically shouted, "That someone could catch me so off guard that I didn't know what hit me until it was too late!"

"It's not that bad, Zenji," Lila huffed, "there's something weird going on and we just couldn't-"

"_**I**_ Couldn't, Lila!" Zenjirou stressed the "I" heavily, "I couldn't and I got hurt because I couldn't help my friends!"

"They'll still think you're a good guy for trying!"

"Yeah, A for effort, F for execution."

Lila's left eye twitched as she pulled the wheelchair to a stop, "Zenjirou-kun."

"Yeah?" He looked over his shoulder to spot a ghastly sight.

Lila's hair was blowing on a nonexistent wind as her eyes seemed to glow with a red aura, "Let's drop all this quitte talk, okay?"

"..." Zenjirou stared at her, his own eyes wide with horror. He gulped, "Y-yes, honey!"

"Good!" And with that, she snapped back to normal.

A moment later, Zenjirou's Wrister, currently in Lila's purse, beeped.

**SPARROW'S OFFICE_ _ _|**

When next Tacker, Nozomi, awoke, he was in a pitch black room whose only source of light were two dimly glowing red light bulbs.

"What...?" He groaned, "is that supposed to scare me?" It was then he realized he was handcuffed with magically enhanced handcuffs: He couldn't shift forms.

And then...

The red orbs spoke.

"Heee~eey..." They blinked- clearly being eyes an not light bulbs as he'd previously thought. "You wanna play a game?"

* * *

Meanwhile, outside...

Sally flinched as she heard the Duskmon inside cry out in angry protest. "Are...Are you sure we should have left them in the same room together?"

"Yeah, Rei's harmless..." Shoutmon paused a moment as he let that thought sink in. "For the most part," he quickly added, "generally."

"It serves him right-" The KinRavemon, shifted into human form and finally settling their gender as male, crossed his arms, "after the way he treated Takuyama-sempai..."

"Could someone explain to me what's going on here, exactly?" Sally asked with a frown, even as a frenzied Nozomi inside cried out:

"No! I Hate Turnips!"

Then there was a crash from inside and nobody cared.

"We came here from the Digital World a few months ago," Kirigaya, Yuki, explained. "It was the four of us, Chii-Chan, me, Haru, and Taku." She sighed, "We were fine at first, and other than Chii-chan having a hard time keeping in human form, we didn't have much trouble. But then a few months ago..."

"Takuyama-sempai got hurt really badly," The KinRavemon, Haru, explained. "He...he got put in the hospital, and he couldn't remember what happened to him...Then..."

"He fell into a coma," Zenjirou said as he hobbled up to them on a pair of crutches, Lila supporting him half way. "Right?"

"Yeah," The girl and boy both nodded, both recognizing him from the Dojo.

"So we got the guy?" Zenjirou asked, looking over at Sally, "We caught the guy who's been doing this?"

"Yeah," Sally nodded, "Kotemon hit him over the head with a car door in Digi-Quartz. Yuu took him up to the cafeteria a few minutes ago to get us all some food, by the way."

"Ah.." Zenjirou nodded, "I'll have to thank him for that when he gets back."

"So the question is," Shoutmon spoke up, "Why was this kid, who up until now nobody even knew _**Was**_ a Digimon, want to attack kids like that?"

"Is there ever any reason to do something like that?" Kirigaya asked, "Is there ever a reason to cause such violence and destruction so casually?"

"A lot of the time," Sally cast a glance back to her office as a shrill squeak came from inside, "Er...I'd have to say that a lot of the time there isn't any real reason. But if I had to guess, this guy's had something planned."

After a few moments of relative silence, Yuu and Kotemon returned, arms laiden with trays of little sandwiches and chip bags.

"It's probably got something to do with the Kendo Tournament," Yuu said, having heard the tail end of the conversation on approach. "He was only targeting people who were in that tournament, right?"

"Right," Kirigaya nodded, "That's why I joined the dojo- I had to see if there was something going on there, and by that time, another kid had already been hurt, so I figured I was on the right track."

"If anything," Kotemon reasoned, "I'd say Tacker decided he had enough after being beaten out of the tournament last year, so he decided to thin the competetion."

"That makes a lot of sense," Zenjirou nodded, "he probably wanted to face me one on one at the end of it, but when I started investigating..."

"Sssh..." Lila patted Zenjirou on the shoulder. "It's alright..."

"Ahhem," Yuu coughed, "Now then, if you don't mind..." His left eye twitched, "Could SOMEONE take something off of this tray so I could sit down already?"

**A WEEK LATER_ _ _|** **DAI-KWON DOJO_ _ _|**

The Kendo Tournament, short as it would be due to the lack of participants, was still packed tight with people eager to watch.

Shoutmon frowned, despite this.

In the end- the boy who had caused all of those accidents confessed to his crimes of attacking people for the purely selfish reason of simply wanting to take the chance of victory away from them.

That had been his only reason- destruction for destruction's sake. He even confessed to having planned to cause even more mayhem at the tournament itself, should it have continued on to go through.

And to think that all it took to break him was a severe dislike of eating turnips? (Rei had slowly and dramatically cut a Turnip open before the boy, and then fed him the pieces.)

Tacker had then- with the join approval of the both the Digital and Human governments- been sentenced to two years of community service mining on a recently discovered asteroid in the same orbit of Earth and the Digital World. Since the rock had a breathable atmosphere, nobody thought it was too harsh for the kid.

Some argued that two years was too much of time for "simple" assault, others argued that it was too little time. But all relented against the argument of the boy's own confession of using memory erasing and time manipulating powers.

He would be supervised, and placed under strict magical enchantments to suppress those powers of his.

He would have to endure every single day of those two years, and, some astronomers suggestively pointed out, what WAS a Year out in this new part of space? Both worlds were still operating on their old standards, but...

"Standards change."

In other news, the other worldly girl, Rei, and her Evangellion Unit-05, had safely been sent back through the rift in space time that they had come through, once more sent on their long, and convoluted path through the Multiverse.

Shoutmon had sometimes wondered if the time storms were visibly affecting other parts of the multi-verse, and now he had his answer.

Yes.

Time was unstable enough for _**Anyone**_ to be able to cross over into a different Universe given the right circumstances. Even if the two universes in question were equally Mutually Fictional to the other. {During one conversation, Rei had mentioned that there had been an old anime series before the Second Impact about Shoutmon's team, although the adventures didn't quite line up the same. Maybe it was the other versions of them that Taiki and Sally had seen once?}

Maybe it would be even worse than that.

After meeting those four Digimon whose friend had been hurt, Cutemon had pulled Shoutmon aside and told him something very grave indeed:

"They're almost exactly like characters from an Anime I watch!"

And that brought on another issue that was plaguing Shoutmon's mind.

Data Duplication.

It was the concept that any piece of Information could pass across the boundaries between dimensions- be it a song or an action or even the very reflection of a person's identity and soul- and appear in those other worlds in a suitable form.

The very fact that time was unstable enough that you had two different sets of characters appearing in another world that was not their own in a situation that very much resembled ones that they would have encountered otherwise...

It gave him a headache even thinking that sentence, but even so, that was the theory proven right before his eyes.

The lines were blurring way too much, however. It was supposed to be *reasonable* formats. Things like TV shows and Manga and Cartoons- NOT actual people!

Add into the mix the fact that they were almost upon the one year deadline that created the Time Storms in the first place? Who knew how many other dimensions were leaking over into each other- bleeding, more like- and was causing havok that nobody knew about. Things were going to get worse before they got better.

Shoutmon had ordered the guards around the Time Rift on earth to be doubled, and had some sensors and monitors placed around Digi-Quartz's end. They wouldn't be caught off guard if something came through again- and no doubt that *something* would, intentionally or not.

The tournament had been a chance for everyone to rewind a bit after such a stressful week. Even Kotone had returned from the Digital World a second time, having pulled off whatever it was she had run off to do on that day that everything had happened.

And so, once the tournament began, Shoutmon slipped out of his seat and worked his way to the exit. Taiki would understand.

Zenjirou and Lila were sitting in the row in front of him, so they didn't notice him leaving. He was sort of relieved that they didn't.

Zenjirou's leg and arm would take about six months to heal up properly- and that was if they had the time in the first place. But he had Lila, and that-

Shoutmon stuffed his hands into his pants pockets as he slipped past a tyke who was cheering on her big bro from her parents lap.

Another reminder.

He glanced over to the other side of the dojo- where Tagiru and Chou were sitting and watching as well, at Taiki's invite, of course.

Those two...

Shoutmon frowned slightly. More reminders.

He finally made it outside, and began walking down the streets.

"Life's too short to hold onto the past," and with that, he thought back about what ELSE had gone wrong during that long and tiresome week.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

**BEGIN: ACT 3 INTERMISSION 6.**

* * *

"Joujou Yuujou! Banji maji kaichou!" The duo on stage finished up with one last chorous of, "Cha Chara chara cha chaa~n!"

As those two singers (Lunamon and Spadamon, specifically) climbed down off of the stage, Zenjirou clenched his right hand into a fist. "Yosh! Alright then!" And with that he stood up, much to everyone's surprise.

He turned to Lila, a somewhat awkward smile on his face.

"What?" The flower fairy frowned slightly at this, "You want me to go sing with you? Nuh uh! I don't sing!"

"Humor me?" He pleaded, clasping his hands before his face as he bowed, "Please?"

Lila glanced to a nearby table, where Shoutmon and Akari were nodding her on. She sighed and turned her attention back to Zenjirou, "Okay. But nothing fishy okay?"

"I promise! Nothing fishy!" Zenjirou saluted, then turned towards the stage.

Lila sighed again, and got up, not having a clue what was about to happen.

All around her, certain people (Taiki, Sally, Akari, Shoutmon, Astamon, and Kazemon specifically) seemed to be grinning expectantly, while most of the others clapped on in confusion.

Zenjirou got up onto the stage, and then kneeled down to help Lila up onto it. However, as she stood up, he remained kneeled, fishing back into his shirt pocket to dig something up.

Some people 'oooh'ed in the audience as they realized what was about to happen.

Lila blushed as she saw the small, square, red felt box. _'He wouldn't...!'_ she gulped, _'He is!'_

"Well, Ah..." Zenjirou began, "I know this isn't the most romantic of places, but... I think it's okay? For this? Today?" He looked up to meet her eyes. "Lila- It's been almost one year now since we met, and... We've been through some strange things, haven't we?"

She nodded, "Yeah, we have..."

"But the worst part of any of that was not being with you for that one-week-slash-six-months that we were stuck on opposite sides of a time line..." Zenjirou smiled just a bit, "I realized that very first day that all I wanted was to be there with you."

"Oh, Zenji..." Lila sniffed a bit- was she crying? Her cheeks felt wet.

"So...Lila..." He opened that box, revealing a shimmering silver ring inside. "I don't want to miss a single moment. Would you do me the honors of spending every moment by my side? Will you marry me?"

The room fell silent as she simply stared at him.

And then...

She gave her answer.

* * *

**END: ACT 3 INTERMISSION 6.**

* * *

NEXT TIME!

"HELP ME! You've gotta help me! Please!"

"PAGU PAGU!"

"...You're kidding me, right?"

"What the hell, Tagiru!?"

"Leave me alone, Airu!"

"...Hey! Hey! Lady!"

"What?"

"...Go to Space!"

"..."

"Next time! Digimon Xros Wars! **Okonomiyaki Panic! The Disaster on Baker Street!"**

"Are we seriously doing Sherlock Holmes now?"

"It's what's in the script."

* * *

**A.N.: Shorah all! I apologize for the long delay between chapters here... Been busy with other stuff. ^_^; Anyways, yes, that was indeed Terrifying!Rei from _Nobody Dies_, but No, that is not the canon Rei from that fanfiction. What does that mean exactly? She's from a branched decision point. One choice that sent her in two different directions. There's a reason for that, but I won't go into it right now. Next Question: YES. These are literally Expies of the Characters from Accel World. There's a reason for this, really, but I'm not going into it here. It'll all make sense soon enough. Anyways- I wanted to get this chapter out before I went to a convention over the weekend. So here it is. Wheeee _DTC**


	61. Okonomiyaki Panic! Sheogorath's Madness!

"It's hot," Tagiru lamented.

It was two days after the Vines had frozen half of the school staff, and Tagiru was following Yuu and Corone to the local Okonomiyaki restaurant.

Not to eat, of course. It was much too late in the day for that.

There had been reports of the doors being mysteriously locked despite the store's sign listing it as open. The added fact that the door's lock would shoot out black sparks at anyone who tried to open it was an additional piece of mystery.

Of course, DWI- Digital World Immigration- had been notified of the discrepancy and after what had just happened at the Dojo regarding Tacker, Nozomi, Yuu was brought in on it, bringing Tagiru along for the ride.

"You never know," Yuu had said, "You might get some more Digimon to your team!"

Tagiru, honestly, was torn on the Hunting job. Sure, it had been cool at first, but when he'd basically been put on the side block for the last three adventures, plus all of the other stuff that had been dumped on his shoulders about time travel and the fate of the universe...

Right now, he'd rather be spending time with Chou-chan over investigating some dimensional disturbance that might get someone killed.

Plus- it was hot.

Abnormally hot.

Tagiru grumbled, "I swear, you could cook okonomiyaki in this heat."

"Be glad you're not dough, then!" Corone laughed at his comment.

Soon enough, the trio reached the Okonomiyaki shop, and sure enough, the door was locked with dark magics.

Yuu peered inside the windows, "Looks like there's a chef inside- making Okonomiyaki...but...Wait! There's a Digimon next to him. Several actually. the one looks like he's in as much trouble as the Chef."

"So...How do we get in?" Tagiru frowned at the sparks shooting off of the lock.

"Easy enough," Corone smirked, "Why do you think I came?"

* * *

The Chef was sweating. He'd be running out of ingredients soon. He'd been cooking nonstop for the whole night since closing time. These... Pagumon- as they called themselves- had broken in and insisted that he cook them a gourmet feast in celebration of one of their own's birthday.

He'd been perfectly willing to do that, but after the Pagumon in question- the nervous, Blue one by his side at the stove- had had his fill, the others, the tan ones that looked like they were made out of what looked like cookie dough with a carbonated soda texture, hadn't.

They'd just kept eating, and eating.

And eating.

And EATING!

The Blue one looked rather scared of this- so the Chef took solace in the fact that this was _**Probably**_ not normal for the little fur-balls.

And then the door to his store exploded open as a boy wielding a scythe-hammer broke it down with an energy attack.

The Gaggle of DoughPagumon turned in surprise, all of them shouting: "NO WAY! OUR DOOR!"

And then Gumdramon and the Starmonz rushed in.

"YOSHAAA!"

"HAAAIII!"

"YEAAAH!"

* * *

_*Cue How to go (TV Edit) by School Food Punishment*_

**DIGIMON XROS WARS**

**THE YOUNG HUNTERS THAT LEAP THROUGH TIME.**

* * *

_*cue Title Theme*_

**"Okonomiyaki Panic!"**

* * *

"RETREAT!"

The Swarm of DoughPagumon rushed out of the broken door in a flood- with Tagiru barely jumping out of the way in time to avoid being swept away by the current.

"We'll be back you delicious morsels!" One of the Pagumon shouted as the flood gushed down the streets, sending cars and people swerving to the side just to keep out of their way. "Just you wait and seeeee~! We'll be baaaa~ck!"

Tagiru just stared after them in abstract confusion, "What."

* * *

"Thank you for saving me," the chef bowed in thanks. "I don't know what those things would've done to us if you hadn't shown up! I was starting to run out of food to feed them!"

"I don't know what got into them," The Regular Pagumon apologized, bowing as much as his little head-body would allow. "One second they were all fine, then the next they were all super hungry and their color started changing and..and..." the Pagumon shuddered.

Yuu stared at the blue fuzzball for a moment, "Pagumon changing colors? That's a new one on me."

"Eh..." Corone scratched at the back of her head, "it happens sometimes. Certain groups get a quirk about them and that sort of defines them. It's pretty much how most variants appear in any culture. But I've never heard of it advancing that fast in a Digimon before."

"What about the lock?" Yuu asked, "We had to shift through five wavelengths in a single second to break through that spell that was cast on it."

"Spell?" The Pagumon tilted its head in confusion, "we didn't cast any spell on the door. We didn't even lock it!"

"As far as either of us knew," the chef seconded that motion, "if either of us tried to make a break for it, we'd be the next course. So we didn't even try the door. Plus, I never got a chance to lock it up normally anyways... it should have been unlocked the entire night."

Yuu and Corone shared an uneasy glance.

* * *

"So what do we do next?" Tagiru asked as they walked away from the now closed-for-the-day shop.

"I'll have Sally put some guards around the place," Yuu explained, "those Pagumon will probably be back, so we'll wait til then."

"Well...sure..." Tagiru frowned, "but I meant more about this guy?" He then pointed at the Pagumon sitting on Corone's head.

"You don't expect me to stick around and wait for my brothers and sisters to come and eat me, do you!?" the Pagumon protested, "I'm sticking with one of you guys 'til they're all taken care of!"

Gumdramon, who was sitting in his cat form on Tagiru's shoulder, laughed, "Hah! I like this guy! Let's keep him!"

"We've got enough mouths to feed at home as it is," Tagiru muttered. He'd done the math- with Sagomon, Gumdramon, himself, the rare times his parents came home to eat while he wasn't there, and how often Chou-chan was over...

Tagiru was just glad that MetalTyranmon was above such things thanks to being a cyborg, and was content to just recharge off of the ambient energy in the air (Something, the Dino claimed, that Digi-Quartz was lacking.) or else he'd be eaten out of house and home already!

Yuu shrugged, "Well, he's staying with one of us for the foreseeable future. There isn't a way around it, Tagiru."

"Well, I'm not taking him home!" Tagiru crossed his arms.

**ONE GILLIGAN CUT LATER_ _ _| AKASHI HOUSEHOLD_ _ _|**

Tagiru's left eye twitched as he stared at the little blue fur-ball casually chowing down on the left over pizza from the night before.

He'd taken the Pagumon home.

"Well _**I**_ think he's cute!" Chou smiled at Tagiru.

"Well, thank you!" The Pagumon said appreciatively after bowing his head a bit more. "At least somebody does!"

"It's not that he's not cute or anything-" Tagiru sighed as he heard the toilet flush from the other room- Sagomon no doubt- "but this house is getting over-crowded as it is! And two of the people who are supposed to be living here aren't visibly here, but I'm feeling their presence almost as if they were!"

Chou tilted her head a bit as her smile faded just a bit, "Your parents are still doing that?"

"I swear, I feel like _Hayate_ sometimes, except I'm not a _Jack of All Trades_," He said those last words in English to punctuate his point of feeling like an Anime character, "and at least Hayate got to see his parents before they jumped ship like they did!"

"Uh," Sagomon leaned his head in from the hallway just then, speaking with a nervous tone, "so we're out of hand soap in the-" He flinched back when Tagiru sent a rather boiling stare his way. "-Nevermind! I'll just...use plain water then..."

Gumdramon whistled lowly from the other room, where he was watching a regional soccer game on TV, "Smooth move, Kamiya!" His comment made absolutely no sense at all in context.

The Pagumon burped up a pizza scented bubble, "Whoops, excuse me!"

Chou could certainly see where her boyfriend was coming from at that exact moment.

"Maybe," she volunteered, "we should go outside for a bit?"

* * *

Airu watched the duo leave the house through her binoculars with a scowl on her face. Yes, she was probably going to get in trouble if her parents found out she was sneaking out of being grounded (Thank Digi-Quartz for easy escape routes!), but it had to be done! Her cousin was dating the enemy! (Though, Airu wondered, was he really an enemy? Maybe more of a Rival? What made her think he was someone worth being angry over Chou spending time with him?)

Chou was leaning against Tagiru, and had her hand in his. She couldn't tell what they were talking about at this distance (She was on a rooftop two streets away), but Tagiru seemed to be uncomfortable with something and Chou was trying to cheer him up.

They were starting to get away from her- so she marked the present time on her pink Xros Loader and prepared to jump through time back into Digi-Quartz.

So caught up in her escape was she that Airu failed to notice the flashes of green light bleeding through the window of the house Tagiru and her cousin had just left.

* * *

Gumdramon had over-heard it all, and so the moment after the two lovers had left, he had jumped to the window to watch them, and prepared himself to chase after to give Tagiru back his Xros Loader should they be leaving to do something else. (Why did he leave it behind so foolishly? Gumdramon had to wonder.)

It was then that he'd spotted Airu on the rooftop in the distance. "What?" Gumdramon frowned. She stuck out like a bright, pink thumb. Truthfully, it had been a mischievous glint of light off of those binoculars of hers that had first tipped him off, but once he saw her, Gumdramon just didn't know how she was not being noticed on that dark blue rooftop.

And so when Tagiru and Chou began wandering off, Gumdramon ran to grab the Xros Loader. He had a feeling Tagiru would need it soon enough.

"Oi! Pagumon! Sagomon!" Gumdramon called out as he hopped up onto the table where Tagiru had left the Loader, "We've gotta get going after them! There's a rogue pink ninja spying on them!"

"A pink ninja?" The Pagumon asked incredilously, "Really?"

"Yes! Really!" Gumdramon sighed in exasperation, "Look! I just don't want a repeat of that flying hammer!"

* * *

Airu stared at the two as they sat at an outdoor table at a cafe just slightly into town. At this distance, she was close enough to be able to use her secretive and ultra-high-tech Listening And Video Amplification Newspaper Screen. (Or LAVANS for short.)

It never occurred to her that this technology was beyond anything anyone on Earth or the Digital World had actually invented before. It never occurred to her that she might have something genuinely unique to their little multi-universal cluster at this point of the time line.

It quite simply never occurred to Suzaki, Airu, that, in the years that would soon follow, though being in the past, she would find many clever uses for this device, many of which she would specifically design to be useful only to her and her close group of friends, even though it would be heavily common among the high ranking commanders of the Bagura Empire.

Regardless, she had a perfect front row seat to her cousin and her cousin's boyfriend chatting about... About...

Absolutely nothing of interest!

"Smile smile!" Chou was smiling as she pinched Tagiru's cheeks and tried to make him smile.

"Uwahh- Chou-Chaann..." Tagiru was protesting with a laugh.

It made Airu sick to her stomach to see her book-obsessed cousin being so...so...

"Goddamned cute," Airu muttered.

She sat there watching for a few more moments when suddenly- a presence descended upon her.

It was a heavy weight on her right shoulder- and a feeling of being watched.

And then a voice purred into her ear:

"What'cha doin'?"

Airu paled slightly- it wasn't a voice she was overly familiar with, but one she recognized immediately. Slowly, without turning her head, she moved her eyes to look at the thing on her shoulder that had just spoken.

A purple house cat- with a red vest. It was Gumdramon.

How the hell had he found her?

At this moment, Airu was put in a tricky situation. She could either react rather visibly, blow her cover, and get grounded for the rest of her life once her parents found out, or...

"Wow, what kind of technology is _this_?!" Something _else_ landed on her _other _Shoulder- and it was a voice Airu did NOT recognize immediately. She turned her head on instinct.

She couldn't help it- she let loose a soft squeak- It was a Pagumon on her other shoulder.

"Who knows," Gumdramon replied- obviously knowing this other speaker personally on some level. "But It looks really high tech! I didn't know anyone on earth had this kind of stuff!"

"I've seen some stuff from back home- salvage operations from the old Bagura bases- I wonder how it got to earth?" The Pagumon was saying rather loudly- starting to draw some attention to them.

"I invented it!" Airu spoke in a harsh whisper. "I invented it fair and square!"

"Woah woah! Slow down there Pinky-tan!" The Pagumon stared at her, eyes wide, "You're sayin' you invented this thing?"

"I think she just did!" Gumdramon was staring at the paper in awe, "This thing's amazing! I haven't seen anything like this before! But man, if I had something like this back then, I'd-!" He cut himself off- shaking his head in self-disgust. "Never mind."

Airu didn't let it go, however; she had to know more! "So you used to be quite the black cat, were you?" She asked with a rare, and truly honest, smile.

"Eh..." Gumdramon narrowed his eyes at her, "That's besides the point."

"What is the point, then?" Airu had to ask.

"That You're here spyin' on Taigru and Chou when all they want is some time alone!" Gumdramon hissed into Airu's ear- and a part of her felt actually rebuked by that tone! "Plus there was all that stuff you pulled a couple days ago! Don't think I haven't forgotten about that!"

"Well..." She glanced to the side in embarrassment As if getting scolded by her parents wasn't enough- now she was getting berated by her cousin's boyfriend's Digimon? No way! She scowled and pulled out her Xros Loader- shifting them all into Digi-Quartz just so she could be as loud as she wanted to.

It was thankful that- at the point- Tagiru and Chou were busy ordering their meal, or else they would have been looking up at the commotion, just across the street, of a table and several chairs disappearing into a flash of green light.

* * *

"Now listen here!" Airu 'humphed' as she stood up from the chair, throwing the two Digimon on her shoulders off. (Pagumon landed on the ground rather roughly while Gumdramon shifted back into his normal form.) "I've had enough backlash from my parents about that as it is!" She said as she climbed up onto the table to stare down at Gumdramon in a rather overly dramatic fashion. (Remember hunting rules- the bigger you are, the more scared an animal will be!) "Sure, I let a dangerous weapon out into the wild- but it would've worked if Chou-!"

"I Don't care about the damned Hammer!" Gumdramon suddenly shot up to match her height by stretching his legs, "What I care about is how you treated Opposumon- Chou- Your own _**COUSIN**_!" Gumdramon shifted his face into a slightly more panther-like form, and snarled a little at her, "You took her glasses, and she can't see! You made her dress up stupidly! Then you give her an untested weapon and you expect her to _win a fight!?_ All for what? Getting an upgrade for your Xros Loader!?" Gumdramon's eyes started to burn a little as he held back the urge to launch into a Fire Vortex. "I might not be the nicest guy around, but that's _**INCREDIBLY SELFISH**_, even by **MY** Standards!"

Airu took a step back in surprise. Even though her parents had yelled at her for going off like she had- endangering her cousin in the process- she hadn't actually been yelled at for all the stuff that HAD happened that day.

Chou had seemingly brushed it off in favor of focusing on the fact that Tagiru _liked_ her, and her parents had never even GOTTEN the full story- only hearing that fabricated thing that had been given out to the mass-public. She hadn't spoken to Tagiru since that day- and he was probably the only one who would have yelled at her for it if they'd ever met again, she figured.

"Look- I don't care what ever it is you plan on doing next- but it SURE AS HELL better not be spying on Tagiru and Chou!" Gumdramon continued on his rant in the split second it took Airu to think all those thoughts. "I may lie to Tagiru about who I used to be, but I DO NOT want him getting hurt! Not when he's put so much trust in me!" Gumdramon seemed to calm down just a little bit, "And that's the difference between us! Even though we're both technically the bad guys here- _**I CARE ABOUT TAGIRU**_!"

But then Airu remembered.

Things might have gotten worse if this little Dragon hadn't started biting at her hair.

She'd been willing to reload a bigger digimon to attack Tagiru just for running in to _help_ her cousin...

"I...I..."

"How long have you known your cousin?" Gumdramon asked next. "How Long?"

Airu blinked as she tried to remember.

How long HAD it been?

And then Airu realized that she _couldn't_ remember. She quite simply just could not remember how long she and her cousin had known each-other. How long had she known that Chou was an Opposumon? How long had Chou been able to shift forms? There...there had been... "I can't..." Airu clutched at her head, "I can't remember...!"

She took a few more steps back on the table, nearly falling off the edge... And then she fell to her knees, tears falling from her eyes as her brain failed to understand the paradox. "Why can't I remember...?"

Gumdramon's anger quickly bled away into confusion. "What...?"

"Does...does that make me a bad cousin?" Airu asked, "Does that make me a bad person? Why...why can't I remember...?"

Gumdramon quickly shifted back to normal as he jumped onto the table. "What did I just do...?" Gumdramon's eyes widened in horror at the girl whose mind he'd just effectively broken.

The blue Pagumon, who for the moment had lain forgotten on the ground in a daze, now sat up, confused even more than he had been all day. "What the hell did you say to her, Gumdramon?!"

"I...I don't know..." Gumdramon reached a hand out towards Airu, "I just asked her how long she knew her cousin, then...Then she just started crying like this!"

The Pagumon frowned for a moment, then a bit of realization dawned on him. "Oh crap- she's been Memory Trapped!"

"What the hell is a Memory Trap!?" Gumdramon whirled on the Pagumon.

"It's a dark magic spell- ever heard of a Soul Trap spell? Well- it's a spell that traps your soul in a gem. A memory trap is like that, but it's a LOT meaner than trapping someone's souls!" Gumdramon's eyes widened at the Pagumon's explanation "It literally rips out your memories and parts of your very being and it just traps them in a gem or crystal or some kind of conductive object!"

"So someone tore a piece of her brain out?" Gumdramon cried out in panic, "Is that what you're saying? Someone did this to her?!"

"She might have done it to herself- even if it was by accident," The Pagumon panicked, "Oh man, Oh MAN! We've gotta find those memories! If she doesn't get them back soon, she might never be able to get them back at all!"

With a nod, Gumdramon shifted his insides a bit, letting Tagiru's Xros Loader pop out from his back and into the air, "Tyranomon-sensei! We need your help!"

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in Japan's deepest alleyways, the hoard of DoughPagumon chattered among themselves as they plotted and planned.

And then... One of their smartest held up a device that looked like it had been thrown together from scrap junk. "It's a tracker device! I've got it calibrated to track those Xros Loaders those kids who stopped us had! With this we'll track them all down and trap 'em in the Okonomiyaki Cafe!"

"And then..." Another DoughPagumon spoke up, "WE FEAST!"

Cue massive applause.

* * *

EYE CATCH!

A still shot of Airu sitting on her cafe chair, with Gumdramon and Pagumon on her shoulders, appeared on the front side of the disk.

The Camera panned back, and the disk flipped over, revealing a still shot of Yuu and Corone sitting, tied up back to back, on a chair surrounded by DoughPagumon wielding sporks and knives.

EYE CATCH!

* * *

Gumdramon had no clue where they were going right now- but at the moment, he, Pagumon, and the still crying Airu sat on MetalTyranomon's head as the CyberDinosaur lumbered down the streets of Digi-Quartz.

The first stop, obviously, was Airu's house.

They'd have to search both Digi-Quartz and Earth to be thorough. If Airu HAD done this to herself, then she might have left whatever she'd stored her memories in Digi-Quartz where she wouldn't find it. If it was on Earth, then it had to be somewhere that Chou wouldn't have stumbled upon it.

And then there was the question of what if Chou had been Memory Trapped as well?

Gumdramon didn't want to think about all the possibilities. It was part of why he'd let himself get arrested in the first place (and then subsequently pulled into Digi-Quartz where he'd met Tagiru and the others).

But if Airu HADN'T been the one who'd Memory Trapped herself, then the question was "Who, and do they still have the memories on them?"

From there they had no real way of knowing. Of the potential suspects were Airu's family, and the other two Hunters she'd been seen hanging out with.

Gumdramon scowled a little- speaking of that team- all of the humans on it had seemed a tad iffy every time he'd had a close encounter with them. The Silver Xros Loader holder, Ren, had been fixated on Gumdramon's "Rare" status. The Green Xros Loader holder, Ryouma, had seemed oddly "Odd", and there was no other way to explain that feeling away. Airu, the Pink Xros Loader Holder, had that strange fixation on "All things Cute." Almost like it was a gimmick.

Buy two Quirks, get the third FREE!

Had The Watch Maker done something to those three? Were they all similarly "Memory Trapped"?

If that was the case- why hadn't anything happened to Tagiru? Was it because he was under Xros Heart's protection? Or was there something else?

Gumdramon's eyes drifted down to the bracelet around his tail. The Objects from the sky.

Had those helped prevent Tagiru from losing his memories, if it happened to anyone in Digi-Quartz?

And if THAT was the case, there was some support to that theory. The Man who'd built the Breakdramon. Absolutely insane- that one had been.

Gumdramon shook his head out, he was worrying about needless details now. Right now he had a mission- one that Tagiru and Chou would thank him for keeping from them later.

"Sometimes you've gotta strike out on your own to be a super star, I guess," Gumdramon muttered to himself.

MetalTyranomon chuckled a bit, having heard that stray comment, but said nothing in return otherwise.

MetalTyranomon came to a stop just outside where Gumdramon remembered Tagiru dropping Chou off after the incident at the school with the vines. This had to be the right place.

"Alright- I'm heading in! Pagumon! You're with me, Tyranomon-sensei! Keep an eye on Airu! If she gets worse, let us know right away!" Gumdramon barked out orders like a commander- the snap decisions needed for victory.

"Right!" Both digimon in question nodded in agreement.

**"FIRE VORTEX!"** Gumdramon leaped at the Digi-Quartz version of a house's front door. With a mighty explosion, the wooden block came out of its frame, and the duo had their entrance to the locked building.

* * *

A few minutes of searching the Digi-Quartz version of the house turned up not much except for a lot of mechanical devices and inventions- proving that they'd found the right house.

Several prototypes of the Rocket Hammer were on display in some rooms, and were obviously failed prototypes at that (they were in fragments). In one room seemed to be a robotic suit of armor, and other devices lay scattered about the floor.

Finally, Gumdramon decided to begin searching the Earth side of things.

After ensuring that they were hidden behind something on the other side, Gumdramon and Pagumon shifted over to earth.

The house seemed empty for the most part- but that mostly was due to how clean it looked!

And so the search resumed- with the duo quietly sneaking about as they searched for whatever could be holding a Memory inside, all the while trying to avoid the two present residents- the mother and her younger son.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yuu and Corone were just leaving a restaraunt similar to the one that Tagiru and Chou were at.

"...so stinky, wasn't it?" Corone was saying to Yuu, who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it was!"

Meanwhile, as they passed by an alleyway...

A large set of glowing red eyes opened- no, despite what you all might think after Rei showed up, these aren't the Ree.

This is something much, much worse...

"GET THEM!" A DoughPagumon ordered.

And then they got the drop the two teens.

* * *

The house was a bust.

Not a single thing that could be a memory gem.

This left them at a cross roads- "Where next?" Gumdramon asked.

"Don't know, exactly..." Pagumon muttered.

Presently- they were back outside Airu's house in Digi-Quartz. The girl had stopped openly crying by now, and instead was just sitting, knees tucked up to her chest, sniffing occasionally.

"We gotta do something," Gumdramon crossed his arms in an almost-state of defeat.

"We've gotta ask her." Pagumon then started talking in Airu's direction, "I'm sorry things went this way, but... we've gotta ask you something."

The girl didn't move much beyond nodding slightly.

"What is the first thing you're sure you can remember?" the Pagumon asked. "How far back?"

"A..." Airu opened her mouth, then stopped for a moment, "a half a year ago, I think?"

Sagomon- who had swapped out with MetalTyranomon- made a gruff noise then, "That's about when I got stuck in Digi-Quartz."

Gumdramon raised an eyebrow, but said nothing in return, instead, he waited for Airu to continue.

"I was..." Airu continued on after another moment of thinking. She scowled as she tried to remember, "I was in an alley in Digi-Quartz. Coming back to Earth."

"Which alley?" Gumdramon asked.

* * *

That alley was- coincidentally enough- a few blocks away from the school where Sagomon had made his home. Sagomon made a point of this by mentioning something that he remembered seeing around the time he landed in Digi-Quartz.

"It was a few days after I'd landed," Sagomon explained, "there was a big flash of green-purple light, and a short clap of thunder- I figured it was just how lightning works here so I never investigated, but I saw it coming from this direction." He facepalmed, "Now I'm wishing I had."

"It's alright," Gumdramon patted the formerly deviant aquatic digimon on the leg, before turning to Pagumon. "Green-purple equals Memory Trap?"

"I've never seen the magic itself personally," Pagumon explained, "But from what I know the Soul Trap spell has a purple tint to it. So that lines up, for the most part."

"Alright then, so somewhere in this alley, maybe, is Airu's lost memories," Gumdramon nodded, and started walking towards the alley entrance to begin his search.

"Why are you helping me?" Airu had to ask.

"It seems to me that something made you act all out of character, so..." Gumdramon shrugged, "I can't really blame you for acting the way you were if you couldn't remember half of the things you were supposed to." Gumdramon scratched at his left shoulder, somewhat embarrassed, "Besides, I made you remember that you couldn't remember. I can't let this sit half-finished! That's just poor planning."

"You..." Airu blinked at the Rubber Dragon. Maybe she'd mistaken Gumdramon for something else. Maybe he did care about people. But even so- he sure didn't seem to come off as a bad guy, even if it was a self-proclaimed title.

Not if he was going to all the trouble of helping her out.

"I hate to break it to you guys, but I Don't think there's anything in this alley," Pagumon frowned. They hadn't even been searching for about a minute now, but there just wasn't anything to see in this alley. "Somebody cleaned it dry."

Indeed- it was an odd alley. Unlike other areas of Digi-Quartz, there wasn't a single trace of moss lying on the floor or walls of the building.

No garbage, no dirt.

It was spotless.

And it shouldn't have been.

"Time shift?" Gumdramon asked.

"Let's head over, yeah," Pagumon nodded.

Sagomon leaped back into Tagiru's Xros Loader, and then Gumdramon went to raise it.

"Wait," Airu stopped him.

"Eh?" Gumdramon looked over at her.

"If its something of mine there, shouldn't I be the one to shift us back?" Airu offered. "Maybe something will resonate if I do it."

"Good idea," Gumdramon nodded.

Airu pulled out her Xros Loader and held it up, **"TIME SHIFT!"**

* * *

They came out into an over-crowded alleyway with a small gaggle of DoughPagumon standing just in front of them, completely unaware of their new visitors.

"Uh oh!" Pagumon gulped.

"What the heck?" Airu did a double take, "What are these guys made out of?"

The DoughPagumon turned around, eyes widening in surprise.

"HEY!" One shouted, "It's the Dragon who beat us up!"

"Yeah!" Another shouted, "That girl was there too!" It held up the tracking device, "Look! It's even tracing her Xros Loader!"

"GET THEM!" The remaining three ordered.

And before anyone could fully react- the five Pagumon en-mass jumped into the air and swelled out into massive (each easily the size of an adult human) sheets of dough that fell down on their targets in a single swoop.

In the confusion, however, Gumdramon had thrown Tagiru's Xros Loader out of the way- straight at the only blue Pagumon around- knocking both of them out of the way and into a pile of garbage.

* * *

When Gumdramon's eyes were able to see daylight again- he found himself in the Okonomiyaki shop for a second time that day. The circumstances were a bit different, though a few things were the same.

Yuu and Corone were here, by the chef's table, this time tied up back to back on a chair. Behind the table was, yet again, the Okonomiyaki chef. However, this time all of them were surrounded by DoughPagumon holding Sporks and Knives in their little ears.

Oh- and he was tied up against a ceiling fan that was spinning lazily around the room.

Right below him was Airu, who looked like she was nursing a rather nasty headache at this point.

Gumdramon glanced around, hoping to spot wherever the Xros Loaders were. Much to his relief- all two Xros Loaders (Yellow and Pink) were resting on the Chef's table.

Much to his horror- the Xros Loaders were floating in what looked to be a waiting-to-boil Stew.

Thankfully- the Red Xros Loader AND the blue Pagumon were nowhere to be seen.

_'There's still hope!'_ Gumdramon sighed in relief.

* * *

"There's no hope at all!" Pagumon sweated as he glanced around nervously. At his height- he could only do so much... And that, at this present moment, was Hopping.

His Doughey siblings were much faster than they used to be. They'd captured Gumdramon and Airu and absconded away before he even knew what hit him (The Xros Loader). Now, Pagumon stood on the streets- hopping as fast as he could towards Tagiru's last known location all while carrying the Red Xros Loader over his head with his ears.

"Damn it!" The Blue Pagumon cursed. "Why did I get stuck with this lame-o job for, HUH!? All I wanted to do today was eat Pizza and lounge around! _**SOME BIRTHDAY THIS HAS TURNED OUT TO BE- OOF!"**_

And it was then that his luck turned around- Pagumon had literally ran face first into the two people who could get him anywhere in a single instant.

"Eh?" Taiki blinked, "Isn't that Tagiru's Xros Loader?"

"I think it is," Shoutmon nodded in agreement.

"You guys know Tagiru!?" Pagumon asked in delight- YES! A Lucky break!

* * *

Taiki had teleported them straight to Chou and Tagiru in an instant, and from there, the Pagumon quickly spilled the beans.

"Gumdramon was following you to give you the Xros Loader back when we ran into this girl named Airu and it turns out she got Memory Trapped and she couldn't remember much of anything beyond what some creep-o wanted her to remember and we went looking to where she remembered loosing her memories and then they got captured by my brothers and sisters!" Pagumon took a sharp breath- having said it all in a single breath.

Tagiru facepalmed, "Gumdramon...really...?"

_"It's all true, Tagiru,"_ MetalTyranomon said from the Xros Loader.

_"I saw it happen with my own eyes, sir!"_ Sagomon confirmed.

"So who are the Pagumon's brothers and sisters?" Shoutmon frowned in confusion. "Am I missing something here?"

"Oh, They're probably the DoughPagumon that Yuu reported earlier from the Okonomiyaki shop," Taiki snapped his fingers against his goggles, "I guess they came back for their revenge after all."

"And they have Airu too?" Chou asked with a frown. What was this about her cousin losing her memories? Had that been on a trip she'd stayed home to study?

"So where the heck are they now?" Shoutmon asked. "They could be anywhere at all..."

"If I know my Brothers and Sisters," Pagumon narrowed his eyes in determination, "They're probably back at the scene of the crime!"

* * *

"Soo..." Yuu whistled lowly, "Anyone got any jokes?"

"You asked that five minutes ago," Corone lamented with a sigh.

"I've got a headache," Airu grumbled, "where's the punchline already?"

There was a knock at the door to the (somehow repaired) Okonomiyaki shop door.

The DoughPagumon all shared nervous glances with each other before a female DoughPagumon spoke up in a really high pitched voice, asking, "Who is it?"

A moment later- the _BACK_ door to the Restaurant flew open as Chou kicked it in- a snarl on her face and a rather dangerous looking broom in hand. "Give. Me. Back. My. _**COUSIN!**_"

"Uh oh," A DoughPagumon squeaked.

"Chou...!" Airu's eyes began to brim over with tears of joy.

"RRRAAAAHH!" And then the glasses wearing girl leaped forward, broom raised like a bat as she fell upon the DoughPagumon crowd.

Right behind her were Tagiru and Shoutmon- both rushing in to help untie Yuu, Corone, and Airu.

"TAGIRU!" Gumdramon squealed with delight as the BluePagumon jumped up onto the ceiling fan to help untie him. "You found us!"

"Me and Taiki ran into that Pagumon," Shoutmon explained as he finished untying Airu. "You're really lucky that he's having a really shitty birthday so far!"

"It's getting better and better all the time!" Pagumon laughed.

"YOW!" Yuu yelped as he pried his and Airu's Xros Loaders out of the hot, near-boiling stew. "Hot hot Hot!" he tossed them into the air a few times as his hands failed to handle the heat. "Ow That's Hot!"

_"You're Telling me, Brother!"_ Starmon howled from the Yellow Xros Loader.

"RETREAT!" A DoughPagumon cried out in horror as his siblings were swiftly drubbed over the head with the business end of the Broom Chou was swinging around like a Bo expert.

"AGAAAINNN!" another DoughPagumon added.

And with that- they rushed for the door- knocking it down in the process and running-

Straight into Taiki's awaiting Time Gate Trap.

Heedless of any danger- the entire room of DoughPagumon fled out of the Okonomiyaki restaraunt and straight into Digi-Quartz.

"You know," The chef rubbed at his head, staring at the time portal in front of his ruined front door, "I'm thinking that this has been one of those days where nobody will believe you when you re-tell it to everyone else."

"It's probably for the best that you don't," Corone patted the man on the shoulder, "you won't get institutionalized that way."

* * *

Everyone (sans the Chef) rushed into Digi-Quartz after the DoughPagumon.

The flock of dough-birds were rather confused by the change of scenery- as they were all flapping about and squaking with dismay.

"Oi, DoughPagumon-" Shoutmon slammed his left fist into his right hand, getting all of the Pagumon's attention over at him, "I'm the King. **[Be Quiet Now.]**"

The DoughPagumon en-mass quickly closed their mouths.

Of course- that had the unintended side-effect of the one holding the tracker device to the ground- where it cracked open and its power source rolled out onto the plaza.

"Hey!" BluePagumon spoke up, "It's some kind of gem!"

"Airu's Memories!" Gumdramon leaped for the gem- leaving half of the local group rather confused.

This- sadly- had the unintended side-effect of setting the DoughPagumon into a frenzy again- they Puffed up and, due to their close proximity to each other, they began to fuse together- dragging in the small crystal and all of the device remains along with it.

"GYAH!" Gumdramon simply bounced off of the edge of the DoughPagumon rather ineffectually.

And so- a few moments of uncomfortable shifting and groaning later- all of those DoughPagumon had fused together into one GiantDoughPagumon.

Taiki stared up at it in annoyance, and snapped his fingers- instantly teleporting everyone to the school's swimming pool- with the GiantDoughPagumon now resting firmly in the empty pool.

"Well that's one way to stop it from moving," Chou mused, "What now?"

"What else?" Shoutmon pulled out his microphone stand- "It's dough- We cook it."

And with that- he jumped into the air, already taking in a deep breath for his next shout:

**"[FIRE BURNING SUN!]"**

* * *

Sagomon stared at his filled up swimming pool in a dejected horror. "Why...Why did you have to burn it?"

The GiantDoughPagumon had been over-cooked to the point that it was now a giant brick of dough- having deflated from the extreme heat.

Meanwhile- Gumdramon, Pagumon, and MetalTyranomon were digging into it piece by piece- looking for that tiny gem that had been swallowed by the dough-blob.

"So..." Chou asked of her cousin, "Let me get this straight. The reason you forgot I had to wear my glasses was because someone stripped your memories out?"

"Un..." Airu nodded, still somewhat in pain due to her head hurting from the realization. "I'm sorry...I really am..."

"How long though?" Chou asked, though fearing that she already knew the answer.

"About six months ago, I'm pretty sure..." Airu grimaced a little, "I could be wrong though..."

"Airuuu!" Chou gave her cousin a hug, "I'm sorry I didn't go with you that one day! I really am!"

"You remember then?" Airu asked, eyes widening in confusion.

"Yeah! You came back home one day all drained and you barely ate anything at dinner and you wouldn't talk to me about it and then the next day you were going on and on about finding cute Digimon and-!" Chou stopped to take a breath once Tagiru put a hand on her shoulder.

"Breathe, Chou-chan. Breathe..." He took a few breaths with her, then met Airu's eyes with his own, "I'm sorry that things wound up this way, Airu-san."

"No, I'm sorry," Airu frowned, "I should've remembered things that are important like that. I really should have... You...You guys have every right to hate me for the things I did."

"I think the more pressing concern is finding this gem, and whoever trapped your memories in it in the first place," Taiki countered as he surveyed the field of cooked dough. "I have the feeling that whatever's made Digi-Quartz is probably related to all of this. There was that kid just the other day at the Kendo Dojo...He didn't seem right in the head either."

"Well, we can't just-" Whatever it was Shoutmon was going to say was cut off as a cheer came from where Gumdramon and Pagumon were standing.

"WE FOUND IT!" Gumdramon called out, "We found the Gem!"

Pagumon said nothing- for his mouth was full of the gem he'd accidentally found by biting at the next chunk of dough.

A few moments later- Pagumon held the gem out to Airu with his ears, saying, "One touch, and everything should come rushing back, so long as the gem isn't too damaged."

"Alright..." The pink eyed girl nodded, and then kneeled down to touch the gem... "Here's to the past..."

To the outside observer, a bolt of Purple-Green Lightning shot up to the sky as the girl's finger touched the gem- nearly electrocuting her and the Pagumon holding the gem as well.

But to Airu- it wasn't anything of that nature. The pounding headache she'd been having since 'remembering' faded away almost immediately, and then...

She remembered.

_'I grew up in the Digital World,'_ she thought, remembering scenes of her and Chou, both as young Salamon, playing around in a field. _'Then when the war ended, we moved to earth.'_ Flashes of that day- when Xros Heart brought both worlds into balance. Airu and Chou, both helping Airu's parents moving boxes into their new house... _'then...Then...'_

A creature- a conglomeration of random vaguely humanoid Digimon- confronting her. It looked like something out of a children's cartoon- with each piece of its body something else entirely. And then it shot magic at her- and a command.

_"FORGET YOUR MORALITY!"_

She'd screamed- or was she actually screaming now?- but the memory kept playing:

_"Bring me a fully upgraded Xros Loader- one EXACTLY like the ones Xros Heart use- but Do NOT let them know what I am doing. They cannot know that you are getting this Xros Loader for me at all!"_ The Digimon had ordered. _"When you get it, signal me with a transmission burst, and I shall reward you beyond your wildest dreams...!"_

Airu fell away from the gem as she remembered for the first time in a long time, just who she was, and...just exactly Why she had been so driven to get an upgraded Xros Loader. "What...What have I done...?" She whispered.

As if to punctuate her question- a sharp crack fell from the gem in the blue Pagumon's possession. Everyone looked over at the Pagumon to see that the gem he'd been holding had broken from the strain of transfer, and the Poor Pagumon himself seemed to have been electrocuted from the data transfer as well.

His eyes were swirled over as smoke wafted off of his now faded, white fur. "Gruuhh..." The Pagumon groaned, "suuugah rrrrrrussshh..." he mumbled.

**A WEEK LATER_ _ _|**

Shoutmon kicked at a can as he wandered down the streets.

Added onto the convoluted nonsense of the last week's events was the revelation of the Okonomiyaki incident: The last of the three generals had been revealed.

The Pagumon- whose own memories had been slightly scrambled by Airu's retrevial of hers from the gem- had taken on the same slightly conductive, crystalline structure of that memory gem to his body. The fact that he was now rolling his R's much like Blastmon had pretty much set in stone that the recently dubbed CrystalPagumon would be sent back in time to become Blastmon.

Then there was Gumdramon. Shoutmon had had his own suspicions before the fact (Mainly due to that 69 motief that had been following Tagiru and Gumdramon around since those bracelets fell from the sky), but seeing the three of them together, sitting right next to eachother...

Shoutmon just simply saw the potential of the three Bagura Generals in that trio.

Then- there was the problem of the DoughPagumon and their rampage.

After some hard effort had been applied to digging those Pagumon out of the swimming pool- they'd broken down of their own accord back into their original forms of Blue Pagumon.

And they had no clue what had happened to them.

One minute, they remembered eating happily along with their siblings, and the next...

They woke up in Digi-Quartz.

One of them (the one that had made the tracking device) remembered being given a pretty gem that he'd been instructed to give as a birthday present to that one Pagumon, but after that had blacked out like the rest, and couldn't remember who had given the gem to him other than 'some weird red eyes' and that it was a male person- which matched up with Airu's memory of that Chimera Digimon who had taken her memories away in the first place.

It didn't make sense to Shoutmon at all.

Why go to the trouble to take someone's memories, only then to GIVE the gem containing said memories to some rogue Pagumon who then were corrupted by the gem itself?

In the end, this rogue agent's plans had clearly backfired- or had they?- in that Airu now had her memories back and was already on the mend back towards a healthy psyche.

Shoutmon kicked the can again- sending it flying down the street, where it impacted a billboard advertizing a baseball coaching position. Shoutmon stared at it for a few moments, before tearing the advertisement down and stuffing it in a pocket.

He could use something to take his mind off of all of this.

But then his mind wandered to what happened that very next day...

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

**BEGIN: ACT 3 INTERMISSION 7.**

* * *

Everyone cheered.

It was the moment quite a few people had been expecting for a long time now. Zenjirou had finally done it.

He'd asked Lila to marry him.

And she'd said yes.

It was of no surprise to anyone that this would happen- but even so, some people let out sighs of relief.

As they sat there watching this, Akari smiled slightly, "You know, we should do that one day."

"Hm?" Shoutmon looked over at her, "Realy?"

"Yeah, well..." Akari chuckled a little, "I mean, we're King and Queen of the world by claim- but not by marriage. It seems a little off, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, I suppose so," Shoutmon nodded in agreement, but still... a thought tugged at the back of his head, "but does anyone really care about that?"

"What?" Akari looked at him in shock.

"I mean, our rule's recognized by everyone, sanctioned by the Denizens and all, so there's really no rush on getting married," Shoutmon explained. "I don't really want to put a rush on it, you know? Get into things too fast before we're sure everything's safe and sound."

"Shoutmon..." Akari frowned a little, "So you think they're rushing into things? Zenjirou and Lila?"

"What? No, I don't-" And it was then that Shoutmon realized that he'd effectively just put his foot into his mouth. He sighed- "Look, Its just...we've still got the Time Storms to stop. What if one of us dies during that- I don't want a repeat of-"

"What does that have to even do with anything?" Akari's frown deepened. "I'd rather live and regret than not do anything and wonder what could have been!"

"Yeah, but..." Shoutmon just sighed- he wasn't going to win this and he knew it. "Sorry," he said a bit louder for the whole room to hear, "I just remembered I have something I've got to do." And with that- he pushed himself up out of his seat and away from the table.

"Shoutmon!" Akari called after him.

He ignored it- despite everyone looking over at him in confusion.

"Shouto! You get back here right this minute!"

He stepped for the door, muttering a set of three words which sounded like utter gibberish to the person he'd just walked by: "Wuld Na Kest."

Taiki watched as Shoutmon vanished in a blast of wind, exiting through the door faster than Taiki could rig up a teleport to pull the King back into the room, "Shoutmon?"

"Y..." Akari clenched her fists, _**"YOU IDIOT!"**_

**END: ACT 3 INTERMISSION 7.**

* * *

NEXT TIME!

"Yo! My name's Mashimo Hideaki, and I'm here to help YOU with whatever ails you!"

"Ehh? What? Sorry dude- you're not on this episode."

"What?! But the schedule says-"

"They're moving the episodes around. Didn't you hear?"

"But we already filmed it!"

"They've got some new plot going on. Something about this sub-arc tying things together."

"Oh, fine then! Just tell me what the name of the next episode is already, if that's the case!"

"Next Time: Digimon Xros Wars: **RUNAWAY LOCOMON! The Express Lane Gang!"**

"EHH? They're putting a movie on instead of my episode!?"

"It's not the Movie itself- it's an _allusion_ to the movie!"

"I call it cheating!"

"Take it up with the writers."

"I WILL!"

* * *

**A.N.: Welp. Not much to say on this chapter other than that: It turned out a LOT better than I was expecting it too. Some of you might hate me for what happened here in the Intermission...But trust me, there's a bit more to it than this bit alone. Anyways- yeah. Swapping episodes around again. A bit of a bigger swap this time, though. This was a last minute swap, however. But I think the story'll flow a bit better this way. ^_^ We'll see though, ne? _DTC**


	62. RUNAWAY LOCOMON! The ConAir Gang!

**THE SPACE BETWEEN WORLDS_ _ _|**

A lone Kettle Trailmon whistled as it chugged along the invisible tracks connecting Earth and the Digital World together.

Inside, the train conductor whistled a merry tune as she checked her watch. "We're on schedule, Kettle," the woman threw back a bit of her blond hair back over her shoulder, "We should reach Tokyo by sun down."

"Sounds good to me, Rumiki-san!" The Trailmon agreed. "I could go for a rest..." The Trailmon's eyes narrowed as they began to round the corner- framing the earth perfectly before the Sun. "Ah- heads up- we're on the sun stroke stretch."

"A bit early, isn't it? Hm, Maybe not..." The Conductor picked up a radio and spoke into it, broadcasting to the entire Train.

* * *

_"Attention everyone- if you have any windows open right now, please close them. We'll be entering the Solar Radiance section of our journey now, and we know you guys don't want to get blinded looking at the sun, now do you?"_

The Adults nodded in agreement, while a few kids whined in disappointment. A Renamon shared an uneasy glance with a Guilmon, who shrugged at her, then closed his window blind. Nearby, a girl with red hair put a set of shades over her violet eyes, refusing to close her window. The Boy next to her sighed and put on a pair of yellow rimmed, blue lens goggles over his crimson eyes- seemingly burned from one too many times he forgot to put them on when traveling with his companion via train in the past.

He didn't need any more damage to his eyes as it was.

A few moments later- the woman's voice came over the intercom again, frenzied and panicked. _"Wait- what's that? Hey! You're not supposed to be here! Get off you-!"_

The radio went silent as the entire train shook from turbulence that shouldn't be there.

Through the window the red haired girl had left open- the black of space suddenly transformed into the dull greens and greys and purples of Digi-Quartz with a flash of white light.

"What the hell...?" The girl muttered.

And then, a new voice spoke over the intercom- rough and male:

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your captain speaking."_ The voice said with a chuckle, _"Ladies and Gentlemen- Welcome to Con Air."_

Then, a second, female voice, distant in the background of the person speaking, added: _"but this is a train. Not an airplane."_

_"Oh shut up, would you?"_ the first voice replied.

_"Alright everyone, in case you didn't get it..."_ a second male voice threw in, _**"THIS IS A ROBBERY! Hands in the air!"**_

* * *

_*Cue How to go (TV Edit) by School Food Punishment*_

**DIGIMON XROS WARS**

**THE YOUNG HUNTERS THAT LEAP THROUGH TIME.**

* * *

_*cue Title Theme*_

**"RUNAWAY LOCOMON! The Con-Air Gang!"**

* * *

**DIGITAL WORLD: TRAIN STATION G-5ONB_ _ _| FIVE DAYS LATER_ _ _|**

Cabarat the PawnChessmon sighed as he walked up with the rest of the luggage, "Remind me again why we're on this trip?" He was presently in his human form, which placed him in dark clothing, grey khaki's and a dark sweatshirt that had a very out of place pink crab on the chest. Even his boots were black. His hair was slightly red, though mostly black, and was messed up rather heavily.

Next to him was Reena- who was also in her human form. She was dressed up rather fancifully, with lots of pinks and blues and greens- with black as a base color. She had on a skirt and stalkings that went up a bit above her knees- she had two shirts on, one an over sized t-shirt on top, and one sleeveless, more fitting shirt on underneath. Her hair was tied up in two long twin tails that seemed to drag along the floor, just past the sandals she had on her feet. "'Cause our King asked for us?" she offered with a shrug. "Other than that- it gives us an excuse to use all our pent up vacation time." she winked at him, "Got anyfin else ta ask, Crabby?"

"Yeah..." Cabarat jabbed a thumb to his left- where Strider and Flute stood waiting. "What're they doing here?"

Strider was dressed up in simple black pants and a black T-shirt with a pair of blue sided sneakers. On his left wrist was some kind of golden contraption with a lever on the end, and on his face was a set of shades much like Starmon's. His hair was a sort of dark gold color.

Flute was a sort of mousy little girl- a head shorter than Strider, she had on a set of small glasses that seemed even smaller in front of her eyes, which were just about as brown as the long, curly hair she wore down past her shoulders. She had on a blue dress and a blue coat that seemed to be taken straight from a music school, and, also on her wrist, was a device identical to Strider's.

"Yo," Strider waved at them- a wry smile on his face. "I was wondering when you guys would get here."

"That's four of us now," Cabarat frowned, "is anyone else coming too?"

"Terezie said she'd meet us on earth, but other than that," Strider shrugged, "I think it's just the four of us."

"Well, some of us have to protect the Queen, after all," Reena chuckled a bit as she picked up a bag only to deposit it on the large pile that Cabarat had been carrying already. "I feel sorry for Kroket, I really do. Stuck with Problem and Rue' like that."

"Actually, I think Problem said he got a special assignment from the Denizens just before that," Flute spoke up. "I don't know what that is though."

"So two of us get stuck guarding the Queen, one of us gets a special assignment, and now five of us are summoned to Earth suddenly?" Strider mused aloud, "I wonder what's going on."

"Terezie'll fill us in, no doubt!" Cabarat lamented, "But until then, I can guarantee we won't have a single goddamned CLUE about what we're supposed to be doing."

"So until then," Reena pumped a fist into the air, "I consider this a well earned vacation!"

* * *

***BIN BOM BIN BOM!*** The station intercom ringed, **"Attention! The Earth Bound Train to Tokyo, Japan, will be arriving in ONE (1) Minute! Please prepare your luggage for boarding."**

"Well, I guess that's our ride," Strider said as he picked up his backpack (Black with an Orange Hat stylized on the back) and slung it over his shoulder. "Need any help there?"

Cabarat nodded in agreement. "Yes, Please..."

As the two guys balanced Reena's rather large stack of luggage around between the two of them, the Locomon pulled into the station, and- once stopped- it began letting its current batch of passengers off of the train before it began loading the new passengers.

* * *

"Excuse me," Flute smiled as she shuffled past some already sitting passengers, trying to keep her relatively modest satchel bag out of their way as she made her way to her seat. "Sorry, excuse me..."

A Leomon grunted in return, and a Turuiemon simply smiled apologetically.

Soon- Flute had reached her seat, and sat down next to Strider. "Hi!" She smiled at him.

"Yo," he smirked in return.

The train's Engine Chief spoke up over the Intercom then: _"Hello everyone! I'm Funabashi, Kiichi, and I'll be your conductor for this ride."_

* * *

The young boy adjusted his conductor's hat. He was a young lad, only about as old as anyone in Xros Heart was. He looked quite a bit like Tagiru- though that was only in his face. His hair was almost blond and was slicked back, and his eyes were a calm brown over bright gold.

"Now, this is my first licensed trip across the void- but don't you worry none! I've made this trip dozens of times already!" He patted the controls of the Locomon before him, "We should be making top time, and reaching Earth just around Noon lunch time tomorrow. Just in time for the local Kendo Tournament, if any of you are into that kind of thing." Kiichi laughed a bit, "Anyways! we'll be cruising past the Solar Radiance zones about twice during this trip- during both times I'll let you all know so you guys don't blind yourselves lookin' at that darned thing!"

Locomon chuckled. "I know I go blind watchin' it every single time- and I've got special sunglasses too!"

"Anyways- joking aside- I hope you all have a nice ride," Kiichi said into the intercom, "we'll be taking off in about a minute, once all the luggage is shored up. So! If you need something out of your bags, get it now, or it'll have to wait until we're clear of the Gravity well."

* * *

It was a few hours now into the trip, and the bright blue skies of the Digital World had faded away into the deep black of space. The Locomon was now safely chugging along those invisible tracks and was plowing along the spacial curve towards Earth.

"Snacks!" A Pumpkinmon called out as she pushed a cart down the train aisles. "Pumpkin bread, Pumpkin Pie, ginger ale, phepsee-cola" she called out the wares she was pushing out to the train passengers, "only Five Yen per serving!"

"Hey," Reena raised a hand, "I'll take a slice a pie an' a cola, please!"

"Sure thing!" The Pumpkinmon nodded with a smile, and then selected a small plastic box with a slice of pie inside and a small can of soda.

"I'll just have a Ginger ale, please," Cabarat said next.

"Righty o!" The Pumpkinmon nodded and went to get a can of ginger ale, "Anything else I can get for you?"

"Nothing right now, thanks," Cabarat shook his head no.

* * *

They were half-way through the trip at this point- and due to the time differences, most of the train's passengers had fallen asleep as they neared the second of the Solar Radiance spots.

Kiichi yawned- then shook his head out. "No! I've got to stay awake here!"

Much like before, there was a quick flash of light, and Locomon scowled, "Funny, I don't remember it happening this early..."

"Eh?" Kiichi checked his stop-watch, "Yeah, you're right. We're a bit too early for the next Solar Radiance..." he frowned, "Locomon, full stop! Full stop now!"

But it was too late.

Locomon ran through a time portal, and continued running through Digi-Quartz.

Then the portal closed behind them.

* * *

In the distance, a boy with a rather bizarre hair-do scowled. "And there's another one!" he laughed. "They just don't learn, do they, Noboru-nii-san?" this was directed at another boy, in a hoodie and baseball cap combo.

"We'll pull the same stunt as last time, Ken," The boy in said hoodie and baseball cap combo, a bit taller than the previous boy, ageed, "We board the train, get their belongings, stop 'em, and then we shove 'em off at a drift back to Earth."

Behind them were two others, a boy with a simple shirt and a twin feather necklace and a Witchmon- both seemed rather uncomfortable with this, though the boy seemed a lot more upset than the Witchmon did, who seemed more concerned about the boy that was her partner.

"I don't know, guys," The boy, the tallest and most normal looking (thus the most mature), spoke up, "The banks were fine and all, but I don't think this is right at all. Robbing trains? It's just not right!"

"Eh, Haruki?" Ken looked over, and gave a shrug, "What was that? I didn't catch it at all."

"Hey, if I didn't know any better, I'd say he's chickening out!" Noboru laughed, "He didn't even help us take all their stuff on the last one! Maybe we should just dump him out along with the rest of 'em."

"Come on, guys," Haruki, the boy who'd spoken up, frowned, "You know it's not like that...! Think about what Mom would say if she found out about this!"

"_Dear Mother,_" Ken spat on the ground with a laugh, "Isn't here to find out, now is she?"

The Witchmon put her hand on Haruki's shoulder. She knew as much as he did that nothing he said would get through to those two.

These three were brothers- and not too long ago, their father had died in a car accident, leaving their poor mother behind to pick up the slack at work. But it hadn't been enough.

The trio of boys had been given Xros Loaders and partnered up to "hunt" digimon in the months before that accident- and so, when the bills began piling up, the three brothers had begun robbing banks through Digi-Quartz to help pay them.

Nobody was going to miss any of it- it was all just sitting in empty buildings and vaults waiting to rot.

But then the youngest of the three brothers had an idea- "What if we can rob people from the present AND the future?"

Haruki had protested immediately- but that hadn't stopped the other two, and so he reluctantly went along for the ride in an attempt to keep them from doing anything too dangerous.

"Alright, let's go," Ken held up his Xros Loader (Dark grey with Blood red trim) and called for his primary partner, _**"SHIMAUNIMON!"**_

"Come on out," Noboru held his Xros Loader up (A pale Blue with Green Trim) and called out his secondary partner, _**"PTERAMON!"**_

As the two flying Digimon reloaded, Haruki nodded at Witchmon, and she summoned her flying broom from sub-space.

With that, the trio took off towards the Locomon.

* * *

The Four PawnChessmon had assembled as soon as the train had ground to a stop.

"What happened?" Strider asked of the Conductor in the main booth.

"There was a flash of light in front of us, and I wanted Locomon pull us to a stop- but whatever it was pulled us in, and by then, I didn't want to risk slowing down again," Kiichi explained. "I don't know where we are, but it isn't good."

"Digi-Quartz," Cabarat breathed as he looked at the sky, "I'd heard the reports, but...damn...How'd a portal get out that far?"

"I'n't it obvious?" Reena asked, pointing towards three dots coming at them from the distance, "it's a trap!"

"Uh oh," Kiichi said as a frown formed on his face, "I think I know where this is going."

"Eh?" Flute looked around nervously, "Where?"

"There have been some reports of Train Robberies on this route," Kiichi explained, "nobody knew how they were getting the trains to stop like they were, but now I think we do..."

"If I may make a suggestion?" Locomon asked as he began warming his engine up, "Should we start to run?"

"I think that'd be an excellent idea!" Kiichi nodded in agreement, "Alright! Full speed ahead on these tracks!"

Locomon quickly added on speed to his forward momentum- and off they went.

* * *

"Wheewf," Noboru whistled as the Locomon began speeding up faster than they thought possible, "Them Locomon can sure go fast, can't they?"

"Wow!" Ken whistled as well, "That's much faster than those Trailmon we've been dealing with so far!"

"Maybe we can't catch this one," Haruki proposed, "We should just let them go!"

"Let them go?!" Ken leaned back on his Unimon mount, sending a wry look to his brother. "Are you NUTS?! If we let them go, they'll go straight to the cops and then we're toast!"

"But they haven't seen our faces yet!" Haruki protested, "We can't be tied to this one!"

"Since when did YOU become the brains of this op'ah'ration?!" Noboru scowled, "I seem to recall you wanting no part in this at all!"

"I just don't want to see you guys get hurt!" Haruki frowned, "You're my younger brothers, I don't-"

"You WHAT?" Ken spat at the ground far below, "You've always been a coward, 'big bro,' he said it with such sarcasm that it dripped to the ground like the spit he just spat out, "you ain't ever helped us out in our heists before! But you haven't hindered us before either!"

"Before there wasn't anyone getting hurt!" Haruki countered, "What we stole before was from Digi-Quartz! Copies! Fakes! Nothing anyone would be missing if we used it to pay off a few bills!" he gestured to the side dramatically, "But This!? This is actually hurting people! We're actually stripping them of their valuables and leaving them to drift!"

"SO?" Ken looked at his brother like he was insane.

"So- of the three trains we set to drift so far- HOW MANY HAVE RETURNED?!" Haruki shouted.

The other two brothers fell silent as they thought.

"All of 'em?" Noboru offered.

"Two." Haruki countered. "Two of three trains made it back. Nobody has heard from the third train since."

His brothers were silent for a few moments.

"They might as well be dead because of us!" Haruki concluded.

And then his brothers started fighting about how they didn't want to KILL anyone.

Witchmon simply smiled a little. Haruki's plan seemed like it worked...if it was a plan at all.

* * *

"Looks like they stopped to argue about something," Strider turned off the binocular function on his glasses, "we've got time to make an escape!"

"Full steam ahead, Locomon!" Kiichi ordered.

"ON IT!" The Locomon grunted- and pushed forward faster and faster.

* * *

EYE CATCH!

Five PawnChessmon stood in poses- dressed up in costumes that looked like they were ripped straight from Engine Sentai Go Onger.

The Disk pulled back, and flipped around- revealing those same five PawnChessmon actually WEARING the suits from Engine Sentai Go Onger.

EYE CATCH!

* * *

Locomon pulled them into the shade of the warehouse district- a place to rest up where, hopefully, those three bandits weren't going find them.

"We need a plan," Strider determined. "Something that can get us out of here in one piece."

"What if we get a message out to Terezie?" Flute offered, "She can get a Xros Loader to open a gate and BAM! We're back in regular time again!"

"I don't know how we'd contact her though," Cabarat reminded the girl, "we're not anywhere we can just drop a message into the past..."

"But we already did," Strider countered, "the book."

Slowly, realization dawned upon the four of them.

"The book from Tactimon," Cabarat face-palmed. "God damn it, we already went through ALL of this, just to send info into the past that we'd need to even make it to the point of sending it."

"I hate time travel," Flute whimpered, "it gives me a headache."

"So...Think for a moment," Strider continued, "What's the one new thing each of us were given before boarding that train?" he held up his left wrist, "I'll give you a clue."

Flute looked down at the device on her wrist in shock, meanwhile, Cabarat and Reena pulled out Cellphone versions of those wrist mounted devices.

From there, they each pulled out the "Encryption Modules" that they'd been given to "Encrypt Data sent over the devices Wrister functions."

And- one by one- they opened their devices and put those Modules inside.

Once they closed the devices up- they all beeped in harmony- and began emitting a single hologram.

_"I was wondering when you guys would figure it out,"_ Terezie said with a smirk on her face.

She, too, was in her human form, but it was one that could barely be seen over the transmission- all that could really be seen was that her hair was cut short over her shoulders, she had on some form of jacket, and cargo pants, and over her eyes were a pair of sunglasses.

"Well forgive us for not figuring out that there was a time loop involved here sooner!" Strider snarked at her.

_"Well, when it comes to Time Travel, you can never be so certain,"_ Terezie laughed. _"Anyways! You guys are stuck in Digi-Quartz, right? On the Locomon?"_

"Yeah," Flute nodded, "We are."

"We could use a plan, Ter," Strider sighed. "I don't know how we're going to get out of this other wise."

Terezie grinned, _"Well luckily for you all, we already have one! But you're going to have to make a stop first."_

* * *

The most recent of the Three trains robbed had landed on Digi-Quartz rather than earth- so with as much speed as they could muster, while still being sneaky- the four PawnChessmon quickly searched the very same warehouse district that they were in for the missing Kettle Trailmon and her passengers.

"Well, that was an easy enough of a find!" Strider grinned once they'd found the train.

"It helps when you know the coordinates before hand," Flute nodded.

* * *

**[S] Unite Synchronization.**

They'd LOST the train.

"It's all your fault we lost it, Haruki," Noboru grumbled, "We got distracted fighting over your stupid moral issues and we LOST Them."

"Well, it's not like we can't find them ag-" Ken cut Haruki off with a yelp and a point.

"THERE THEY ARE!"

The Locomon was barreling down the streets at a break-neck pace, with the supposedly LOST Trailmon hitched to the back of the Locomon's caboose- the engine room on Locomon appeared to be abandoned.

"Let's go catch us a pair'a'trains, boys!" Noboru's mood immediately did a One-Eighty, instantly forgetting about the oddity that was the added Trailmon for the prospect of easy loot.

[0:15]

The Trio descended swiftly- with Haruki's mood worsening the closer they got.

Finally- with one last push, the trio landed on the train's top and Noboru and Ken traded out their Digimon- ShimaUnimon for Parasimon, and Pteramon for Dinohumon.

"Alright, Parasimon, You've got the deck!" Ken ordered, "Stop This Train!"

"On it!" The Bug Insect began sending out tendrils of possessive intent out towards the controls of the Locomon...

Only to shriek in pain as those tendrils were cut away.

"HIYAAH!"

Suddenly- two figures jumped onto the roof from somewhere out of sight- Strider and Flute, now in their Digimon forms and looking rather Super-Hero-ish.

"Who-?" Ken started to ask.

[0:28]

"Dash Dynamic!" Strider yelled as he pointed at the Parasimon who squealed upon spotting the blood stained blade, "PawnChessmon Five!"

"Doki Doki Delight!" Flute pumped her shotgun, which made the Dinohumon take a step back in warning, "PawnChessmon Four!"

"Wh...Who the hell are you two?!" Ken shouted in annoyance, "Some kind of Sentai Wannabes?"

"Ne, He really doesn't know who we are, does he?" Flute asked with a giggle.

"He doesn't...Even after we did the name calling and everything!" Strider sighed in an overly dramatic fashion.

"I guess we'll have to show them then, won't we?" Flute asked in an equally dramatic fashion.

"Yes, I suppose we will!" Strider nodded.

"Grr..." Noboru snarled, pointing at the two of them in anger, "Dinohumon! Get them!"

"HAI!" The Digimon leaped forward.

"NUH UH!" Flute fired her Shotgun, and sent the Dinohumon flying a few feet back where he was then-

_**"HIYAH!"**_

_**"KIYAH!"**_

-Double teamed on either side by Cabarat and Reena- who had been hiding on the side of the train through some sort of Monitamon disguise.

"Smile Blooming!" Reena called out as she stepped down on the Dinohumon's back, "PawnChessmon Three!"

[0:57]

And then- just as they passed under an overhanging bridge- someone jumped down onto the train from above- kicking the Parasimon in the head before back-flipping over and landing in front of his team:

"Randomly Correct!" ProblemChesmon called out, "PawnChessmon TWO!"

"At Mach Speed!" Cabarat said with a slight twinge of disbelief, was he REALLY going along with this? Well, they were all here now, "PawnChessmon One!"

The five of them jummped back into a line, and then began mimicking the same motions- spinning their right arms around in a few circles then ending in a dramatic index finger point at the wanna-be robbers as they called out the same line: "Pressing Forward on the Road to Justice!" Then with a rather well rehearsed jump kick (for being on top of a train), they quickly struck some poses and called out: _**"CHESSMON SQUADRON! XROS HEART!"**_

You could almost see the explosion behind them with Xros Heart's flag waving dramatically in the background- Wait. No, that was really there.

(A Sorcerymon laughed to himself as he finished casting that spell from inside the Trailmon's Engine car. "Now that's a show they won't soon forget!"

The Conductor for Kettle paled slightly at her passenger's eagerness to help out. "Whatever you say, dude.")

And with that done- Haruki climbed back on his Witchmon's broom and saluted to his brothers, "Alright, that's it, I'm out of here! You guys can get creamed by the Local Sentai Squad for all I care."

Before either of his brothers could protest- the eldest was gone with his partner.

"Traitor!" Noboru called out in dismay. He had little time to lament it however, as the Five PawnChessmon leaped into battle.

[1:23]

Strider's sword flashed- Cabarat's scythes danced- Reena's trident jabbed- Flute's shotgun fired- and Problem just laid the smack down with his own two fists.

The Dinohumon and Parasimon quickly found themselves outmatched- and soon enough, they were pushed to the edge of defeat.

[1:40]

And it was then that a time portal opened up straight ahead of them. Ken and Noboru didn't notice it- they were too distracted by the fight, but Locomon...He saw it and he grinned as he laid on the speed.

Faster- Faster- FASTER! He had to Go Faster! He had to hit that portal-!

[1:51]

With a flash of light, they left Digi-Quartz Behind...

* * *

[1:53]

...And emerged out of a mountain tunnel on Earth.

The staggering change in lighting made the two human boys shield their eyes in surprise.

The PawnChessmon had their Visors drawn- so they could see what awaited them:

Helicopters- airplanes- and most important of all:

King Shoutmon riding on the back of MailBirdramon's head, arms crossed, and a smirk on his face.

[2:06]

And then Terezie jumped down off of a Helicopter- holding a massive bale of rope in one hand, and a zip line in the other, allowing her to zip down to the train quickly and safely.

But what of the rope?

With the two Bandits distracted by the light show- she quickly zipped around the duo- tying them up in rope and knocking them down so they could be fastened to the very top of the train.

And she had left-over rope too: with a toss, Strider Caught it, and he and Problem quickly went to work tying up the two Digimon.

[2:20]

With that Done, Terezie crouched down to grin in the two bandit's faces as she then continued on with the Roll call: "The Team Lawyer: PawnChessmon Six!"

Ken groaned in dismay.

Terezie stood up and turned towards Strider, "Nice job, Cool Kid! I couldn't have done better myself."

"Hah, This is a fixed point- we couldn't do it any better than we already did!" Strider snarked back at her.

"Whatever!" She shrugged at him.

From the sky, Shoutmon simply watched the Train pull up towards the nearest train station with a satisfied smile on his face. "Not bad, no bad at all, guys."

"Indeed," MailBirdramon agreed, "this was the cleanest Sting operation I've seen in years."

"We did good today," Shoutmon nodded, "But I gotta wonder why this one's a fixed point and not something else?"

* * *

"Oh My GOD!" Rei squealed at Shoutmon as he finished explaining why he was late to sending her back to her home dimension, "I wish I could've been a part of that! Train heists and Time jumps? That's right up my alley!"

"Yeah, well," Shoutmon rolled his eyes, "you weren't mentioned in the journal, so who knows what might have gone wrong if you'd joined in. For all I know, we could've been sent to doomed timeline or something."

"Well, you're excused!" Rei grinned despite that comment, "Sometimes things just go kinda wonky, ya know?"

"Yeah, I know," Shoutmon glanced to the sky, then down at his watch, noting the time, "So, uh, I've got to get somewhere soon, and so do you, but before that," he met her red eyes with his blue, "do you mind if I ask for some personal advice?"

"Sure," Rei nodded, already the Lilith in her was thinking away at one thought that would most definitely be appropriate.

"So, I messed up with Akari, she's, well...You know," Shoutmon explained, "I said a few things I shouldn't have and...well, that added onto an already big problem as it was."

"Babies." Rei declared suddenly.

"Eh?" Shoutmon blinked, "Well, yeah, that's sort of the problem I was-"

"Babies. Definitely babies." Rei nodded as if that was the solution to everything. "_**Babies.**_"

Shoutmon paled a little, "Erm...well..."

Rei put her hands on Shoutmon's shoulders and practically stared straight into his soul as she repeated for the fifth time, slowly, but loudly: _**"Babies!"**_

"Right, Thanks..." Shoutmon sweated a little as he nodded, thinking, _'Somehow, I shouldn't have expected anything but that from her.'_

* * *

And so, he took center stage before the giant Evangelion: Unit 05. Rei had already loaded up with "souvenirs" from this dimension, as per what she'd done in previous universes, and was seated in the Entry Plug.

"Alright," Shoutmon looked around at everyone monitoring the rift he was about to punt Unit-05 back through, "are we ready for this?"

With nods all around, and Rei's voicing of an affirmative through the Eva's loudspeakers, Shoutmon summoned his Microphone stand and took in a breath...

**{"Dimensional Gate Open!"}** he began- and the Rift behind the Eva rippled like it was a puddle of water. **{"Safe Travels Home!"}**

And then- The Eva glowed a golden red and turned into a beam of energy that then shot through the rift like a bullet.

_**SPLOOSH!**_

**{"Dimensional Gate Close!"}** Shoutmon concluded- and the ripple in the air faded away.

With a sigh, Shoutmon dismissed his Mic-stand, "Well," he nodded to some rather astonished scientists, "that's my job done. Let me know if this thing gets any worse, okay?"

"Right!" One of them saluted. "Of course, Your Highness!"

And so Shoutmon turned on his heals- he had a Kendo Tournament to watch.

We then proceeded to watch the events of the next two hours rush by in fast-forward up to the point where it paused briefly, showing Shoutmon tearing down the advertisement for the Baseball Coaching Position, then resuming its fast-forwarding even further- to the moment where he stepped foot onto the court to place the sheet of paper on desk of the first person he found who worked at the baseball field.

"I'd like to do some coaching, if that's alright?" Shoutmon grinned a sort of weak smile.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

**BEGIN: ACT 3 INTERMISSION 8.**

* * *

"Well..." Strider mused, "That was awkward."

"Yeah..." Terezie nodded. "What was up with that?"

Akari had practically stormed off into the bathrooms, and Sally and Nene had gone off to talk with her, leaving a Taiki and Kiriha to try tracking down Shoutmon.

Zenjirou and Lila seemed besides themselves- not sure if they were what caused Shoutmon to run off or if something else had.

"Hey um, so..." Flute came walking over to them, with Cabarat and Reena right behind her, "Right, so... I want to do this song on stage- but it calls for five voices... Would you two want to join in?"

Terezie looked around the room, the nodded immediately, "Yeah, someone has to lighten the mood around here."

"Yeah, alright," Strider nodded, "count me in. So what's the song?"

* * *

The Five PawnChessmon took to the stage unnoticed- and even shifting from their Digimon forms into Human forms didn't get anyone's attention. So, Strider rectified that with a simple "Tap Tap" of the main Microphone.

As the speakers hummed, everyone looked up to the stage in surprise.

"Yo," he gave a wave, then stepped back to let Flute take the main Microphone.

"Ahhem!" Flute coughed as politely as she could, "Hi everyone! We're going to be singing the song, 'Shiokaze no Harmony", also known as "Harmony of Sea Breeze." It's the ending theme to an anime that I saw a little while ago, and I really liked this song, so..." She smiled, and then closed her eyes as she prepared to start, "Hit it, Astamon!"

And the five of them began singing.

"As a new wind blows by, I laugh, I cry, and I try singing a song," and as the song kicked up in gear, the mood of the room seemed to rise just a little as well, "Opening up my closed heart, I hum a harmony of sea breeze."

* * *

Even well outside the Bar, Shoutmon could hear them singing. Oh those clever PawnChessmon, he realized a little glumly, they'd connected the Wristers into the karaoke machines.

_"On both sunny and rainy days, I was able to smile when everyone else was with me."_ Flute was singing now.

* * *

"Now, I'll reminisce beyond my memory and listen carefully to that swaying voice," Reena took over the next line, who then let Terezie sing the next.

"Come, hold out your hand, and join the circle," Terezie then handed it over to Strider and Cabarat, who sang at the same line.

"It's time to immerse yourself in this space where you're no longer alone!"

Then, all five picked up with the next line. "As a pleasant wind blows by, I'll laugh, I'll cry, I'll try singing a song!" They were all smiling a bit as they continued on. "Opening up my closed heart, I'll hum a musical phrase of memory!"

Then, Cabarat and Reena began the next verse as a duet: "Let's imagine what our future days would look like."

Terezi picked up the next line, "Each, with our own anxiety, let's give a yelp and start walking with an intent gaze!"

Flute continued on: "Come, the other side of the railroad crossing may be scary, let's take a step forward with courage. My cloudy heart has cleared up!"

* * *

The five of them began singing together again- heard all the way into the bathrooms where Nene and Sally were listening in.

_"As a new wind blows by, after searching, I have found the song of hope. With the door to the unknown tomorrow right before me, I hum a harmony of sea breeze.."_

* * *

_"There are musical notes written in my textbook," _Flute sang, _"and the sounds of waves in the place where we sing together!"_

Terezie and Reena took over in duet with the next line: _"The sun, gently enveloping us, climbs down the stairs,"_ and then Strider and Cabarat faded in with them, singing along, _"Leading to the beach, and stretches out!"_

Taiki laughed, and focused on his next teleport search.

* * *

"As a Pleasant wind blows by," Flute sang, "I laugh, I cry, and I try singing a song," she was joined by Reena and Terezie, "Opening up my closed heart," and then the two boys joined in with the last verse of the song, "I hum a musical phrase of memory..." with a quick breath from each of them, they then sang the last line: "Let's play out this piece!"

* * *

**END: ACT 3 INTERMISSION 8.**

* * *

NEXT TIME:

"SUPAAAH STARMOOON'S MAH NAME!"

"Oh no."

"AND CELEBRITY HUNTIN'S MAH GAME!"

"No. Please. Just stop."

"AND YOU TWO!"

"Can we run already?"

"TAIKI KUDO AND SALLY SPARROW!"

"..."

"YOU TWO ARE GONNA BE MY PRIZE COLLECTION PIECES!"

"...Yeah, forget about running. I wanna punch this guy now."

"Next Time: Digimon Xros Wars!"

**"SUPER STAR! The Dinner Disaster Calamity!"**

"JUST YA'LL WAIT! I'LL CATCH YA'LL FER SURE!"

"Just let us eat our dinners first, please?"

"NO WAY!"

"Okay- Now I want to punch this guy too."

"Shall we?"

"After you!"

* * *

**A.N.: UPLOADING AND DASHING AWAY! TIME FOR DOCTOR WHO!**


	63. SUPER STAR The Dinner Disaster Calamity!

"Okay- keep your aim straight, just like that!"

Taiki stopped as soon as he heard the familiar voice echoing from a nearby baseball field.

Slowly, but surely, he turned his head to his right to see what was across the street.

Indeed- there was a group of kids standing around a slightly taller boy who was showing them how to throw a fast-ball under the light of a late-afternoon sun. It was of no surprise that it was Shoutmon doing this teaching.

Taiki stared out at the scene before him curiously. So this was where Shoutmon had gone during the tournament.

He was about to go over and observe Shoutmon's teaching methods a bit closer when a flash of red caught his eyes.

"Eh?" Taiki did a double take as he watched the person in question walk over towards the field, "Isn't that...?"

* * *

"No, no," Shoutmon shook his head, and went to correct the form of one of his 'students', "you've got to hold it like this," he made sure the kid was holding the baseball right, "now you can throw it and it should curve around the batter before they realize what's happened."

"Thanks, coach!" The kid grinned, and went to give it a try.

And then- moments later, Shoutmon heard a polite cough from behind him.

"Uh oh," he started to sweat jut a little.

"So this is what you take up your free time with, Shouto?" came an all-too-familiar voice.

Ignoring the questioning looks of the kids around him, Shoutmon turned to look over his shoulder at his co-ruler of the Digital World:

"Ah...Hi, Akari," he said simply.

She was smirking at him. He didn't like that look one bit at all.

* * *

_*Cue Stand Up (TV Ver) by TWILL*_

**DIGIMON XROS WARS**

**THE YOUNG HUNTERS THAT LEAP THROUGH TIME.**

* * *

_*cue Title Theme*_

**"SUPER STAR! The Dinner Disaster Calamity!"**

* * *

Taiki watched in fascination as the King tried his best to avoid eye contact with the Queen, and instead trying to focus on teaching the kids on the field how to throw a fast ball. It failed due to the fact that the kids were more in awe that both the King and Queen of the Digital World were there on their little baseball diamond and were seemingly having relationship troubles.

"Like a train wreck," Taiki muttered as he searched his pants pocket for his Wrister.

He had a few calls to make.

* * *

"So what are you doing here?" Shoutmon asked once he finally got a few moments away from the prying ears of the kids. "I thought we agreed that if one of us had to come over, we'd swap places so the world didn't-"

"Kiriha can handle it," Akari countered with the simple motion of crossing her arms. "Besides, I'm here on business, as are you."

Shoutmon took a moment to look the girl next to him over. She'd let her hair grow out a bit, but still was tied up in the usual twin bushes. As for the clothes she wore, they were definitely not the usual thing she wore on causal trips to Earth. She had on a plain, blueish grey business jacket with the Xros Heart logo emblem-ized over the heart, and a light blue skirt on. A skirt!? She usually didn't wear that at all... But then again... "Eh? What kind of business?"

"Relations treaties with China, the UK, and the US," Akari explained.

"Isn't that in Hong Kong?" Shoutmon raised an eyebrow. "In like...a week?"

"Yes, but as of this moment, the only train stations that stop on earth are here in Japan," Akari looked up at the sky with a sort of sad look on her face. "And anyways, Nene sent me on ahead of her to finish up preparations for transport to Hong Kong- and that's going to be a whole nightmare given those Train Robbers the Chessmon arrested earlier."

"Oh, those two guys from this afternoon?" Shoutmon asked with little surprise, "I should've figured that would happen."

"I _also_ heard about the giant robot coming out of the rift."

He froze solid.

"What's this I hear about it being piloted by a character from that show we used to watch as kids?"

"Erhm...Yeah...That..." Shoutmon started, "You see..."

It was then that Taiki teleported in right between them. "Hi guys!"

"GYAH!" both King and Queen jumped back slightly in surprise, and all the kids on the field looked over at the sound.

"Anyways, onto business!" Taiki was grinning an absurdly wide grin, "Sally's caught up with paperwork from all the train stuff today, so we can't make the reservations at the place we had set for tonight. I figured, since you both were in town, you two could take our places!" And with that, Taiki handed Shoutmon (or rather, forced into his arms) an envelope with an address written on it. "Nice to see you again, Akari! Have fun you two!"

And then- He teleported away with that same stupid grin on his face.

"Woooah!" the kids were oohing and ahhing, having never seen such a thing before.

Meanwhile, Shoutmon just scowled and said, "He so planned that."

"That he did," Akari agreed with a nod.

**MEANWHILE_ _ _| KUDO RESIDENCE_ _ _|**

Sally's left eye twitched just a bit as soon as she saw the grin on Taiki's face. "You do realize that if they don't kill you for this, I will for giving them our reservations for dinner?"

"Ah come on," Taiki laughed it off, "it's not like I was lying, anyways."

Sally sighed, looking down at the massive stack of paperwork on the kitchen table. "You're right. Damn it! And I really wanted to try their pasta too!" As the hunger got to her, she started gnawing at the pen in her hand.

Taiki sat down, "Well, it's better that those reservations get used rather than not, right?"

"How DID you manage to pull that off anyways? That place has a three month wait time." Sally had to ask it. She took the pen out of her mouth and pointed it at him as she said, "You didn't do anything risky, now did you?"

"Actually, I won the reservations in a contest," Taiki thought it over after saying that, "funny, though, I don't remember entering any contests before that though."

"Eh...maybe it was one of those random drawing things? They get your names off of the local school registries and the internet anymore these days." Sally returned the pen to her mouth as she returned her eyes to the paperwork, "Damn it, did these PawnChessmon HAVE to quote Super Sentai? I swear, if Shoutmon hadn't decided to cut an anime deal with them after Rei showed up, we'd have Toei on our heels like nothing else!"

Taiki laughed, "Don't forget all the Gurren Lagann shout outs too!"

"Oh yes, thanks for reminding me..." Saly sighed in defeat.

**A SHORT TIME LATER_ _ _| "THE SUPER STAR'S DINER" RESTAURANT_ _ _|**

The restaraunt that Taiki had given them the reservations for was but a small part of a much larger building- A Hotel, in fact.

But by no means were the two connected. Hotel Reservations AND Restaurant Reservations were entirely separate things. You had to plan for both if you were staying at that hotel.

Shoutmon stared up in confusion. Taiki hadn't mentioned anything about the hotel itself, but then again he could see why. The place was absolutely garish. "It looks like a giant starfish."

"That it does," Akari agreed.

The Restaurant was on the very first floor of the Hotel building- so much so that the entire Hotel Lobby was on the second floor- with the entrance on the back side of the building up a rather large ramp. (Stairs were straight out and out due to not being wheelchair accessible.)

So the duo- not dressed any differently than they were before- walked up to the main desk of the restaurant completely unaware of what a mess this evening was about to become.

"Reservations for Kudo?" Shoutmon said as he showed the letter from the envelope Taiki had given him. "Is everything okay?"

The Man at the desk peered over the letter for a few moments, then reached up to adjust his glasses before saying, "Yes, this all appears to be in order. Right this way, sir."

* * *

The man lead them down a short hallway before stopping in front of a door. "This Restaurant is state of the art compared to some others, inside this room is the main dining hall. You do not order through the standard paper menus to which you have become accustomed, instead..." the man turned towards a box attached to the wall next to the door, and pulled out two watches, "these devices will be your menus. Simply use their holographic displays to customize your order, and our waiters and waitresses will put it together to deliver it to your table."

Akari took one watch without question, "Okay."

Shoutmon eyed the other one a bit more hesitantly before taking it, _'Since when did they have this kind of tech? I've never seen anything like this before.'_

"Now then, I'll take you to your reserved Table, follow me," the man then turned towards the door and opened it, revealing the grand Dining hall in the room beyond.

Now it made sense why the restaurant took up the entire bottom floor. It was simply massive.

There were wax statues of famous people standing at various intervals on the floor, raised high above the diners by massive stands. There were several gigantic water fountains that were simply too complex to be described, and on the roof was a massive, rotating, Five Pointed Star shaped Chandelier.

Shoutmon whistled, "I can see why people like coming here."

The Man lead them to a table on the furthest edge of the Dining Hall- only a few tables away from being right up next to the massive bay window that dominated the entire room and tied it all together.

You could see for miles out of it- you really could.

It was an impressive view, that was for sure.

"I don't even want to know how expensive this place is," Akari muttered as the man left, "just so long as Taiki's paying for it."

"Amen to that," Shoutmon nodded in agreement.

The two diners remained quiet as they examined the holographic menu-watches. Shoutmon was reminded of the kind of tech that the Xros Loaders had. You'd grab a 'base' item, and then drag other items onto it, or pull others off.

Finally, the relative silence of constant chatter around them got to Akari, and she spoke, "So how goes the Digi-Quartz investigation?"

"Do we have to talk about this now?" Shoutmon asked in return, "In such a public place?"

"Please, as if anyone's listening to anyone else," Akari looked him in the eye and repeated, "How. Goes. The. Investigation?"

Shoutmon sighed, then answered, "Troubling."

"How so?" Akari pressured.

"Well, for starters, we've got two people so far who have been acting very oddly-"

"The Kid that just got sentenced, right?" Akari interrupted him.

"Yeah, that guy, he-"

"And the other?" she cut him off again.

He shook his head, saying, "Not here. Time sensitive stuff, ya know?"

Though she scowled at him, Akari understood his meaning. This had something to do with the Time Storms.

"But we've got a sort-of lead on it," Shoutmon continued on. "A chimera guy- made up of a bunch of different Digimon."

"Oh," Akari grimaced, remembering the Chimeramon from Dust Zone, "and?"

"I've got the Monitamon looking into it, but I doubt they'll find anything," Shoutmon explained as he finally placed his order for dinner- a plain old chicken sandwich with mayonnaise, lettuce, Swiss cheese, and pepperoni. Then without a moment's pause, he hit the order button again, adding an "(x2)" to the receipt so far. "This guy's probably the one behind it all, so... He's gotta be good at hiding for as long as he has."

"I see," Akari went silent after that, focusing on finishing her dinner order.

* * *

Their Drinks came a short time later- and by now, it was late enough in the day that the sun was starting to lower towards the horizon. Shoutmon couldn't help but to chuckle every time he saw it. Their once enemy was now providing them with life sustaining light as he slowly burned the eons away.

Truth be told, Shoutmon wasn't sure why it was a fitting demise for the Dork Knight, but it just resonated as a fitting punishment- making something bright and good from something dark and evil.

A sun- they'd turned him into a sun- few people appreciated the irony of that fact these days.

Then again, maybe that was why this window was there- it was a perfect view of the sunset to come.

Still though...

So far it had been an antagonistically silent dinner. How was he to change that? Shoutmon wasn't quite sure.

"So..." Akari finally broke the ice, again, though this time with a bit of hesitance, "is he happy?"

"Who?" Shoutmon had to ask- there were many "He"s out there.

"My dad," Akari clarified, "is he happy right now?"

"About as happy as anyone could be, knowing he's doomed to time travel into the past," Shoutmon shrugged.

"You told him?" Akari frowned.

"I had to- I'm sick and tired of being cautious. This last year...It's..." Shoutmon glanced out the window and frowned. "Taiki only found him a few months ago- and Taiki had enough chances to bring him in since then. He didn't." Shoutmon turned to look her in the eyes, "I ruined enough by being cautious, Akari. I don't want to lose everything in existence because we over thought something."

Whatever Akari was about to say was interrupted by the waiter showing up with their food.

"We'll talk about this later..." Shoutmon went to say, but she shook her head, even as the waiter put the food on the table.

"No way. We're talking about this now." And to punctuate her point, Akari stabbed her fork into her salad. "Where was this attitude six months ago, Shouto?" then, she chomped down on the leafy-greens on said fork.

"What do you think made me tell him flat out, Akari?" Shoutmon frowned, somewhat concerned by the large amounts of food Akari had ordered. Cream Pies? Plates of Mashed Potatoes? A bowl of J311-0? Was she expecting this to devolve into a food fight or something? "After all that we went through, that ended up with us breaking up and I realized what a jerk I'd been by being overly cautious. So I told him he's a part of a time loop. We're too close to the eye of the storm for dancing around the damned issues here!"

"So what?" Akari pointed the fork at him, "You think that just because you've had a change of heart will get you out of breaking up with me?"

_*cue "in his mind, DB sways his shoulders and dances", from the SOUL EATER OST*_

"What," Shoutmon blinked as a switch was flipped in his brain. "did you just say?"

"You broke up with me!" Akari repeated a bit louder than before as if he couldn't hear, "You kept digging into your work with that journal and just ignored me after that night!"

"EHHH?" Shoutmon stared at her, "No! You broke up with ME!"

[0:13]

"No I didn't." Akari countered, "You broke up with ME."

"You stopped taking my calls! I tried to apologize!" Shoutmon countered the counter.

"You never called for anything but to brag about what new 'word wall' you uncovered or SOMETHING like that!"

"So you didn't take my calls where I was honestly trying to apologize!?"

"Then you started avoiding ME whenever I tried to confront you about it!"

"You stopped taking my calls, I thought you broke up with me! I didn't want to have you yelling at me for something I'd already apologized for!"

"You Never Did!"

"I so did!"

"You Didn't!"

"Well I am now!" Shoutmon stood up from the table, and bowed sharply as he said each word with Distinct Capitalization and Pronunciation "I Am Sorry For Being A Jerk Who Did Not Think His Words Through Properly, And I Apologize For Not Making This Clearer Sooner!" he sat down again, crossing his arms, "There? Happy now?!"

"You still broke up with me!" Akari protested.

"I did NOT break up with you! You Broke up with ME!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID SO!"

[0:37]

By this point, the entire room's attention was turned towards the rather loud couple who were shouting at each other over whom broke up with whom.

Some men were staring in honest confusion, and others just nodded, knowing where he was coming from. Some women were cheering Akari on, one was even cheering "You tell him, Sister!"

The children in the restaurant were staring on with their attention held firmly. "Finally! Some entertainment!" a few pre-teens were crying out in glee.

[0:50]

By this point, Akari was now about to make full use of the food she'd ordered in preparation of this. "I knew you wouldn't admit it! I knew it'd come down to this!" She grabbed a cream pie.

Shoutmon's eyes widened, "Oh fudge-"

"Banana Creme, actually!" Akari grinned a demented grin as she threw the Pie into his face. "Ironic, _**ISN'T IT!?**_"

Shoutmon sat there with pie in his face for a few moments before he stood up, and wiped the creme pie out of his eyes, sending it splattering to the floor. "Very mature, Akari." he said with a flat voice. "Very mature."

"Like you haven't started your fair share of food fights!" She snarked at him, "I seem to recall a time when you pretty much ruined my mom's kitchen with eggs and flour!"

"WE, Akari. WE!" He stressed that as he grabbed a hand full of J311-0 and then squished it out over her head. "we BOTH ruined it!"

Akari squeaked as the Gelatin melted in his hands and returned to liquid form right on her hair. "OH SURE! Shift the blame!" She grabbed a hand full of mashed potatoes, and flung it right at his face.

"I'm not shifting ANY blame around!" Shoutmon countered as he dodged to the floor- allowing the potatoes to fly into the distance, landing with a splat on the back of a long, blond haired girl's lavender cap. "You're the one who's trying to blame me for something I didn't do!"

"But you DID DO IT!" She shouted at him, grabbing a dinner roll and throwing it at him. "You didn't even go to their wedding!

Shoutmon yelped as he covered his head- the roll bouncing harmlessly off of his hands, "But they didn't have a public wedding! They ran off to Digi-Vegas for that weekend, Remember!?"

"SO WHAT?!" Akari grabbed one of Shoutmon's sandwiches and threw it at him. She missed as he quickly tumble rolled forwards and out of the line of fire- "You STILL didn't go!"

"Well Neither did you!" he countered- watching helplessly as half of his dinner fell to the floor in an unrecoverable heap. "Oh Come on! I was going to eat that!"

[1:30]

"NO YOU WEREN'T!" Akari threw a handful of J311-0 at him next- melting it with a subtle fire-ball just as he had.

Shoutmon let loose a terrified squeal as the super-heated mass of liquid flew at him- she'd heated it up a LOT more than he had. Looked to almost be boiling at this point. "Come on Akari! We can work this out!" He called out as he dove for cover yet again.

"What!? And dance around each other for another half-a year?!" She threw another hand full of potatoes at him. _**"DIDN'T YOU SAY WE DIDN'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!?"**_

"Stop using my own words against me!" Shoutmon dove under someone's table- hoping to get out of the line of sight.

***WHUD***

The Table- plus all the food that was on it from the diners who were eating at said table- was sent careening over due to a rather well aimed pie-pan toss, the one whose pie had already squashed into Shoutmon's face.

"Damn, she's gotten good," Shoutmon breathed as he was left exposed to another onslaught of mashed potatoes.

"YOU IDIOT!** IDIOT! **_**IDIOT!**_**"**Akari was shouting at him as she flung as much mashed potatoes as she could rapid fire. "DON'T YOU _**DARE **_RUN AWAY **AGAIN!" **

At this point- food was practically everywhere. The children, teens, and pre-teens had all taken Akari's prompt as the cue to begin their own food fights. Meanwhile, as the parents tried to regain some sense of control- the wait staff could only stand and stare as their perfectly clean dining room became littered with food and other objects. (Someone's button down shirt had been flung over the head of one of the wax statues.)

"Big Bro," one of the waiters said to the man next to her, "we're going to have a lot to clean up, aren't we."

"Eyyuuup," said man replied with a subtle nod.

[1:55]

Meanwhile- the Restaurant manager's cowboy boots stepped into the room- his voice completely betraying the shock of what he saw. "What...WHAT IN TARNATION'S HAPPENED TO MAH DININ' ROOM!?"

Shoutmon had little time to pay attention to this- as Akari was throwing whatever she could find at him as she chased him through the ruined dining room. "COME ON AKARI! I Said I was sorry!? What more do you want!?"

"YOUR HEAD!" She shouted, throwing a random watermelon over her head like she was slam-dunking a basket ball.

Shoutmon was lucky it over-shot him- he was unlucky due to the fact that it crashed into a rather irate man who had already lost his glasses. And now- he was blinded by the gourd.

The man fell to the ground- causing Shoutmon to trip, and fall to the floor of his own accord.

"COME HERE, SHOUTO!" Akari shouted at him, going for someone's bowl of spaghetti to throw next.

This whole mess was getting out of hand- and to make matters worse, Shoutmon had no stable means of escape.

The entire room was in chaos- even the parents had given up on restraining their kids- and now everyone who cared to fight was throwing food around like crazy. Those that wished to escape were trying as best as they could to remain small.

The Manager took a few steps around, glancing about at the disarray that was going on.

And then a meatball splashed onto his sunglasses.

"That'..." His eyes twitched, his hands clenched into fists, and then... _**"THAT JUST ABOUT TEARS IT!"**_ he took in a deep breath, and then shouted EVEN LOUDER over the din of the cacophony that was pure chaos: _**"EVERYONE JUST STOP RIGHT DARNED TOOTIN' NOW!"**_

Everyone stopped, turning to look at the man- or rather, "Mon.

The Manager was a SuperStarmon, his arms were crossed over his chest and he looked rather upset by everything going on around him.

"That's better," he said with a certain tone of finality.

* * *

EYE CATCH~!

The Still shot for this eye catch is simply the moment of impact- the Pie Akari was pushing into Shoutmon's face.

EYE CATCH~!

* * *

The phone rang.

Taiki frowned. He wasn't expecting anyone to call at this time.

Sally looked up as Taiki got up to answer the phone. "What's up?"

"Not sure," Taiki replied, and then answered the ringing phone. "Hello? ... This is he."

Sally stared as Taiki nodded a few times as he listened...

"I see." Taiki concluded, "Thank you for letting me know." And with that he turned around.

"Well?" Sally asked.

"Shoutmon and Akari started a food fight," was all Taiki said.

"Oh." Sally blinked as that thought settled in, then her eyes widened in horror, "You...You... You don't mean that they-"

"Apparently they got in a fight over who broke up with who first," Taiki explained with a laugh, "so much for that plan, eh?"

"I'll never get to try their pasta now, will I?" Sally sighed.

"Let's go pick them up, okay," Taiki offered, "and then we can all go grab something to eat together?"

"If they aren't at their throats, already," Sally agreed.

* * *

The duo teleported to the hotel's parking lot with a flourish of red and white energy.

"Wooo..." Sally peered up at the building, "who would design something like that?"

"Dunno..." Taiki shrugged.

And so they walked up to the building.

* * *

*KNOCK KNOCK*

SuperStarmon looked up as someone knocked at the door to his office. "Yes?"

"Sir," a woman leaned in through the door, "you need to come see this."

"Excuse me, kids," SuperStarmon stomped away from Shoutmon and Akari.

There was some mumbling from outside, and then...

"WHAAT DID YOU SAYYY!?" SuperStarmon shouted.

Someone muttered something from outside elsewhere- then there was a loud stomp of cowboy boots as SuperStarmon and the girl who had shown up walked away.

Shoutmon and Akari shared a glance, wondering what was going one...and then...

"So what exactly did you mean," Akari began, "that _***I***_ broke up with you?"

Shoutmon raised an eyebrow, "Do you _***want***_ me to go over that again?"

"Look, obviously we've had SOME sort of miss-communication screw up here," Akari sighed, "let's try to fix that."

"Well for starters," Shoutmon began, "I screwed up with what I said back in Karaoke Zone. Okay? Let's just put that on the table. Okay?"

"That much we can agree on," Akari sat back in her chair a bit, closing her eyes.

"Right so," Shoutmon sighed, "I screwed up, so I went off to do my own thing so I could put things in perspective and I realized that I made a huge mistake. So...I tried to fix that. I tried to apologize to you for my being an utter ass and...you just shut me out. I-" he closed his eyes and shook his head, "I just gave up then, I figured you'd just given up with me! So what else was I supposed to think when you stopped answering my calls?" A few moments of silence passed. Then he added: "Then there was the whole thing with...you know...just before that."

Akari frowned a little as her hands drifted down to her stomach, "Oh...right..."

"Yeah... That."

"Yeah," She looked to the side, "That..."

"Heh..." Shoutmon chuckled after several awkward moments of silence, "look at us. We're such a mess."

Akari glanced back at him, and then laughed a little as well, "You've got potato sliding down the back of your neck!"

"You've got gelatin in your hair," Shoutmon grinned.

"And who's fault was that?" Akari grinned as well.

"Well, isn't it my fault like always?" Shoutmon laughed as he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. "Gluuuuuuub," he let loose a gurgle from the back of his throat in annoyance, "we didn't even get anything to eat either. I'm hungrrry!"

"I had a little salad, but..." Akari shook her head as her tummy grumbled as well, "same here. Heh..."

* * *

"We were called in here about the people using our reservation?" Taiki asked of the front desk man.

"The Kudo Reservations?" The man asked.

"Yes," Taiki nodded.

"Well," the man began, "First things first, company policy requires you to never step on the premises ever again for allowing them in."

("No pasta EVER," Sally pouted.)

"Second," the man continued, "our manager wishes to speak with you."

"Okay, " Taiki nodded, "And there's a third?"

"Third, there is no third," the man concluded.

"I meant about our friends you have in lockup?"

"Ah. Them."

"..."

"..."

"...Well?"

"Well what? Are you expecting me to say something else?"

"...Just take us to your Manager already."

* * *

Taiki and Sally were led into the ruined dining hall by the waiter man, who then left, leaving them in there with the Manager of the restaurant- who was standing with his back turned to them at the very edge of the room.

"Oh WOW, this is a mess," Sally gasped.

"It is, isn't it?" Taiki glanced around- spotting the random wax statues and getting an unnerving feeling from them.

"YOU TWO!" SuperStarmon shouted as he whirled around to face them- "Do you have ANY idea what y'all've done!?"

"Uh..." Taiki stared, "What?"

"You two were supposed to come here so I could commemorate ya with wax statues for all the work you did in reuniting the Digital World," SuperStarmon fumed. "But No! You had to cancel! But not just cancel! You traded your damned reservations to a couple of kids who didn't even eat their dinner _AND INSTEAD_ started a _**DARNED TOOTIN FOOD FAIGHTO!"**_

"..." Taiki blinked.

"Well, you could still do the wax statue thing, maybe," Sally countered, "and we're sorry that Shoutmon and Akari caused so much trouble, but-"

"They aren't wax," Taiki said suddenly.

"YER DAMN RIGHT THEY'RE NOT!" SuperStarmon raged, "THEY ARE REAL PEOPLE I'VE CLONED AND-!" He stopped suddenly, "Aaaand Y'all weren't supposed ta hear that... Not one bit! Whoops-y."

Sally shared a glance with Taiki, "Shall we?"

Taiki shrugged, "Might as well."

* * *

SuperStarmon's startled yelp of surprise echoed through the now star filled sky, _**"AIIIIEEEE! I MOST CERTAINLY DID NOT EXPECT THIIIIISSS!"**_

* * *

"Knock Knock," Taiki opened the door to SuperStarmon's office, and Shoutmon and Akari looked up. "Time to go."

"Taiki...!" Shoutmon blinked in surprise, then sighed, "Welp, I guess we're in trouble, eh?"

"Just be glad that you two _aren't_ in trouble," Sally remarked as she walked up, dragging a handcuffed SuperStarmon behind her. "This guy here would've turned you into wax statues if you hadn't gotten that fight started."

"Really...?" Akari blinked in confusion, then sighed, "I guess we should have expected that."

"Anyways, let's get this guy dropped off at the office, then we're heading out for dinner," Sally pouted a little, "I'll never be able to taste their pasta... This place is going to be closed down once we get a team in to those people de-waxed."

"I'm sure we can find somewhere else that's sufficiently stuck up to have decent tasting pasta," Taiki patted her on the shoulder.

"Sniffle," Sally replied.

* * *

They were all teleported back to Sally's office a few moments later, where immediately the green haired girl said: "Okay, I'll take this guy to holding. You two-" she pointed at Shoutmon and Akari, "-should get cleaned up before we go eat."

* * *

Shoutmon and Akari walked down towards the nearest set of wash-rooms in about as much silence had been given to them over the course of the whole evening. When they arrived at their destination, they split off to the appropriately split off sides to clean up. And as Akari finished first (having had less food on her overall), she waited outside for Shoutmon to finish getting cleaned up.

"So, um..." Akari started, "I don't really have any place to stay tonight. I was hoping to talk to Taiki and see if I could grab a room, but..."

"No chance yet?" Shoutmon asked as he pulled a small glob of mashed potato out of his hair.

"Yeah," Akari nodded. "So, what I was going to ask was...If it's alright, could I stay with you?"

Shoutmon's hand slipped out of his hair as he was washing it at this comment- _**crak!**_- he hit it on the sink counter, and bit his tongue to hold in an involuntary scream.

"Shouto?" Akari looked over her shoulder in surprise. "You okay?"

"Fine! Fine!" Shoutmon called out as he shook his hand out, "Just a piece of slippery hair was all! Hand hit the sink! I'm fine!"

"Okay," Akari seemed to take that as that, "So, is that alright if I-?"

"Yeah! That's fine!" Shoutmon looked over the red part of his hand where he'd hit the sink, then looked over the counter... "Damn it."

"Eh?"

"I broke the counter."

Akari couldn't help it- she laughed.

* * *

As the four of them walked out on the streets below the freshly formed night sky, Sally glanced up at the stars and gasped in surprise, "Look! A shooting star!"

Taiki, Shoutmon, and Akari looked up.

Normally- a shooting star would have been long gone by now- but this odd one, a bright golden yellow- was calmly making it's way across the night sky about as fast as any airplane.

"I didn't think we still got those!" Taiki remarked.

"I guess we do!" Sally reached her right hand out and grabbed Taiki's left. "Make a wish!"

And as they watched the star begin to fade away into the distance, Akari, too, reached out her hand to grab Shoutmon's... This wasn't in a loving gesture, however.

Shoutmon flinched slightly at how tightly she was griping his hand. "Akari...?" He looked over at her...And nearly gasped as well when he saw the glowing crimson gears spinning in the reflection of her eyes.

A few moments later, when the star had passed, the light disappeared from Akari's eyes and she started to fall towards the ground- and would have if Shoutmon hadn't caught her.

"Hey? Are you okay?" He asked as she groaned a little. "Akari? Are you okay?"

When Akari's golden eyes met Shoutmon's blue, he realized something was really wrong before she even said those ominous words:

"Eight in the corner pocket: the Bracelet Resets the Game."

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

**BEGIN: ACT 3 INTERMISSION 9.**

**MEANWHILE IN THE PRESENT_ _ _| AKASHI RESIDENCE_ _ _|**

"Oh! It's on!" Chou, who had been coming over regularly for dinner ever since she and Tagiru had begun dating, rushed over to the TV. "That remake of the show I like!"

"Eh? That one's starting already?" Tagiru looked over from the kitchen as Chou turned the audio up.

"Yeah! That one!" Chou nodded as the show began it's opening narrations. For the next few moments, only the sound from the TV could be heard as the main character explained how his twin sister had gotten them custom avatars in a new video game. Then, Chou squealed as the show prepared to cut to the opening theme "I'm so glad they kept the old theme song! It just isn't _this_ show without it!"

"Heh," Tagiru closed his eyes and smiled a bit as he listened to his girlfriend sing along to the opening animation.

_"Tell me, Nanimo wakaranai no demo. You'll Say, itsumo sonna kotoba mo,"_ Chou sang along almost perfectly, despite the pacing being slightly remixed.

It was definitely a catchy song, and it probably fit the show pretty well, but at the moment, Tagiru had to return his focus on making sure their dinner didn't over cook.

_"Surechigau dake no, You'll find another way, Owatteku sekai wo, tobidashite You Know?"_ Chou took a quick breath there, barely noticeable on the original song, but the delay was a tad longer on this newer version so it stood out a bit more. Tagiru didn't care. _"Hello Hello, It's a New World! Hikari yori hayaku, monochro no speedo de! Hello Hello, It's a New World...! Jikan yori tooku, kakenukeru You're so far awayy..."_

A few moments later, the show cut to commercial, and Chou skipped into the Kitchen, humming the melody to that song.

"So why were they remaking this one again?" Tagiru asked as he focused on flipping the contents of the skillet over. "Something about the plot, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, the Manga was ongoing when the first series aired, so they changed the plot half way through," Chou explained, "but then with all the Digital World stuff, the company decided to re-do the series with the completed plot, now that the manga's finished."

"That's nice of 'em," Tagiru could hear the smile in Chou's voice without even looking, "I bet it makes all the fans of the completed work happy?"

"That it does!" Chou nodded, "But we'll have to see if they stick to their promises or not!"

"Ah, I'm sure they'll do just fine," Tagiru laughed. "Dinner should be ready in a few minutes..."

"Alright, I'll go turn the TV up a bit more so we don't miss it when it comes back on!"

"That's always a smart plan," Taigru laughed- then his eyes caught a golden light briefly emitting off of the bracelet on his wrist. "Hey, wait a second," he turned to call back to Chou, "doesn't the main character in this have a golden bracelet too?"

"Watch and see, Akashi-kun!" Chou called back, a wry smile on her face, "Watch and see!"

"I'll take that as a yes, then!" Tagiru shook his head. That was a weird coincidence, but it was unlikely that anything was going to come from that odd premonition he'd felt just then.

**END: ACT 3 INTERMISSION 9.**

* * *

NEXT TIME:

"Hi Everyone!"

"Nene!"

"So what are we doing here exactly?"

"Isn't it obvious? We're meeting with the higher ranking world leaders to make sure that everything goes smoothly!"

"But what am *I* doing here exactly?"

"Wait. What *ARE* you doing here?"

"That's what I was asking!"

"Next Time: Digimon Xros Wars!"

**"HONG KONG ASSASSIN! The Harpymon of Discord!"**

"I'll catch you all, my little pretties! AND YOUR LITTLE DOG TOO!"

"But we don't even have a dog."

"You would if Dobermon and I got our planned episode already!"

"Keep petitioning, Hide-kun!"

"...Sigh..."

* * *

**A.N.: Check out my Deviant Art page! There are two new images there, "Eight in the Corner Pocket - Scratch", one black-&-white and one in color! :) PLUS: for those of you who Remember the AROUnD Digivice from the Second Episode of the Second Intermission, there's a bit of Concept Art for it up there now, too! :D**

_DTC


	64. HONG KONG ASSASSIN!

**FOUR DAYS LATER_ _ _| HONG KONG_ _ _|**

The Sun rose on the first day of the three day convention- in which relation negotiations between the Digital World's government, and the governments of the United Kingdom, The United States, China, and the late-comer Canada were to meet for negotiation terms.

Of course- that was only the official meetings.

The night before, many of the delegates had gotten together to simply see how well everyone meshed together in a room. No deals were made, nor were any broached- it was simply an exercise in seeing how well the Representatives gelled together. There was no sense in having representatives that would clash with each other needlessly, after all.

And, as with such a meeting, immediately came drinks, and questionable phrases, and questionable actions- all perfectly normal things that none of the representatives in question would be sharing with their respective governments and all of them perfectly normal things that most people would prefer to sweep under the bed and never touch on again.

Shoutmon- waking up on that delightful sunny morning- was content to NOT do that for a change.

After all, he and Akari had finally gotten back into a decent relationship after those last tumultuous months of being apart, and he wasn't willing to let that go.

And so as the sun shined through the window of that rented hotel room, he shielded his eyes, then looked down at his slumbering bed-mate, and wondered what dreams she was having.

He hoped they were pleasant dreams at any rate, and with that, he rolled back into bed and closed his eyes- praying that he could just fall back asleep and let this morning never end.

A few moments later- there was a sharp set of four knocks at the door to their hotel room, and Sally called out from the other side- "Wakey wakey, eggs and bacon-y goodness!" Another set of knocks- "Come on you two- we've got an early morning schedule to keep and not a lot of time to get ready!"

Shoutmon groaned as Akari shifted beside him- even as Sally knocked four times once more (Oh yes, she was enjoying this particular reference, not being on the receiving end for a change)- her mind struggling to wake up after the events of the previous night. "So much for sleeping in..." He grumbled.

"Do I need knock four times four times in a row?" Sally called out again- and then Knocked again- "Why yes! Yes I do!"

* * *

_*Cue How to go (TV Edit) by School Food Punishment*_

**DIGIMON XROS WARS**

**THE YOUNG HUNTERS THAT LEAP THROUGH TIME.**

* * *

_*cue Title Theme*_

**"HONG KONG ASSASSIN! The Harpymon of Discord!"**

* * *

Yuu blearily stared at the television in the downstairs dining room. They were presently reporting about the upcoming conference in what was clearly Chinese (as it was a local channel), but to the poor boy, it sounded just like plain old Japanese to him. "So we really did get translator microbes?"

"More like a Babel Fish," Taiki offered cheerfully as he downed a spoonful of Lucky Charms cereal. Yuu glared at his friend- nobody should be that energetic that early in the morning, especially after the night they'd all just had, "As far as I can tell, it's something to do with the Digital World itself. Go there once, and your brain sort of gets hard wired to auto-translate any language into what it knows as it's primary language. Sally and I have been working on figuring that out over the last few months, by the way. It's really quite-"

"Taiki-" Yuu held up a hand, stopping the other boy, "I get it. It's something that's really worth focusing on at some later day and time, but right now..." his right eye twitched as Taiki looked at him with a bemused expression, "I am seriously jet-lagged and I have no clue what you're even saying right now. So can we please shelve this for some other time?"

"Alright," Taiki took a big slurp from his cereal bowl- drinking up a bit of the milk in the process, "food for another day."

At that moment- Sally came marching into the room, dragging a bed-head Shoutmon and a slightly frazzled Akari (who was busy fixing her hair twin-tails) behind her. "-And following that we've got a break from eleven thirty to one where we're waiting for people to either get lunch delivered or go out to get lunch themselves, while we process the day's opening remarks."

Yuu turned his tired glare from Taiki to Sally, and thought, _'nobody should be this energetic this early in the morning, not unless you're Taiki Kudo and Sally Sparrow.'_

Meanwhile- through all of this- a bemused Tagiru strolled into the room, wondering just what the heck was going on.

* * *

Akashi, Tagiru, had no clue why he'd been invited onto this trip. Just one day out of the blue, Taiki had approached him with an offer to come help maintain security during the conference.

Not Real World Security- of course. Digi-Quartz Security.

Taiki had explained it thus-ly:

"Digi-Quartz is Earth's future, therefore, access to Digi-Quartz extends to everywhere. Digi-Quartz is NOT a known factor to the public, so we can't officially have anyone on Time Line security."

"So you want me and Gumdramon to watch out for anyone trying to come through via Digi-Quartz?" Tagiru had asked in return.

"Exactly that." Taiki had nodded, and then explained, "Nene will be there- Echidna will be there- as will Cetus and Kotone. Both of them are very important people that some factions would want to take out."

"What about Shoutmon?" Tagiru had to ask, "Isn't he- the King of the Digital World- a major target?"

"Shoutmon can take care of himself, for one thing," Taiki had countered. "Cetus and Echidna are one of the FEW foundations of the Digital World that keep it stable without the Code Crown. If something were happen to either of them- something very, VERY bad could happen."

"So basically, I've got the most important job of all?" Tagiru hadn't taken that lightly.

"You've got the most important job in sustaining a stable Time Loop, Tagiru," Taiki had laughed, "Consider this training for that day to come."

"...Well thanks for the vote of confidence," Tagiru grumbled.

And so, he said his quick goodbyes to Chou, promising to return with lots of souvenirs from Hong Kong, and had left Crysta-Pagumon with her to keep an eye on both him and Airu, in case something went wrong with either of them due to the whole "memory trap" thing that had happened. Then Taiki had Teleported him to the airport- and all of Xros Heart had taken the first airplane to Hong Kong.

But the thing was- Xros Heart had a major army of Xros Loader wielding folks- any number of them could guard the Digi-Quartz side of things with ease.

Why Him? "Why me?" Tagiru grumbled as he chewed on some cereal. He may have leaped at the call to help rescue Digimon from Digi-Quartz, but this was just insane! Tagiru only had three Digimon on his roster- one of whom he hadn't even BEATEN in battle, but had been practically forced to take in. What good would he do against a would-be assassin who was trying to break things apart from the future?

In the end, Akashi, Tagiru had a job to do, but he wasn't sure why he was being trusted with it.

Wasn't a single Time Loop enough?

He hadn't asked to be a part of any of this "Time Storm" business. He'd literally been dragged into it by a purple, rubber dragon and a rip in space-time.

Then again- from what Shoutmon had told him of their early days in the "Code Crown War", most of Xros Heart had been dragged into it all in a similar way.

"This is going to be a long day," Tagiru sighed.

_"You're telling me!"_ Gumdramon remarked from the Xros Loader.

As he returned to get another spoon-full of cereal, Tagiru looked over the room- his eyes finally settling down on one Akari Hinomoto.

Supposedly- his future daughter.

Tagiru just couldn't believe it at first when he'd seen her picture the first time.

She had his hair color (The red streak was all natural, but the brown part of his hair? That was dyed), and his AND Chou's eyes. Then there was the way her face twisted up into a smile...

Slap a pair of glasses on her and let her hair loose, and she'd be almost a dead-ringer for a red-haired Chou-chan.

Akari Hinomoto was, without a doubt, his and Chou's daughter.

But he couldn't talk to her.

It wasn't a rule or anything, Tagiru just didn't know what to say, or if it would cause a paradox, or...?

But mainly...Chou didn't know what to make of this either. Shoutmon had made sure to fill them both in on what was to be the full plan (That at some point in the future, a conscious decision to go back to fulfill the time loop had to be made. They weren't going to force anything until well after everything wrong with time had been fixed), and he even showed them a few pictures that he'd recovered from some box to prove that it would happen at some point.

Akari was even in town for those full four days that they knew everything of what they'd soon be doing.

They had plenty of chances to get together and...And...

And in the end, no words had been exchanged between the three of them.

Silently, Tagiru was cursing Taiki for even offering him this job.

He shook his head out- now wasn't the time to be thinking about these sorts of things- not when he had a job to get to.

Thankfully, Akari was still tired enough that she hadn't even seen him come in or leave the room.

As he walked out, he bumped shoulders with a girl with long brown hair, tied up into twin tails- they both let loose brief apologies to each other, and never even saw the others faces.

Tagiru Akashi then pulled out his Xros Loader and shifted time to Digi-Quartz all the while Nene Amano made her grand entrance to the dining room.

* * *

"GOOOOD MORNING!" Nene's chipper voice entered the room just before the girl in question did a spinning bow to the people in the room.

Yuu shifted his glare from Taiki and Sally to his Older sister- _'Correction: Nobody should have that much energy this early in the morning except for my sister.'_

"Nene!" almost everyone else jumped to their feet to welcome the girl whom they hadn't seen in a long time.

Yuu sighed, _'Double Correction: Nobody should have that much energy this early in the morning unless my sister is around.'_

"Sorry, I couldn't join you at the party, I only just got in this morning," Nene bowed to apologize. She was presently dressed up in a light dress that seemed to be designed more for traveling on an airplane than for doing anything formal. "I heard there was quite a party last night!"

**DIGI-QUARTZ_ _ _|**

Tagiru shuffled his feet as he opened up a time-window; something that his Xros Loader had been modified to be able to create, courtesy of Kaiyumi. It was a minor version of the Time Shift gates- big enough for a one way portal into which ever era they were looking, but small enough that nothing could pass through Physically.

Through it, he could watch Xros Heart's every move and ghost them so that way he'd know where they were going. Naturally, he knew the planned route by heart now, having memorized today's paths the night before (And using Digi-Quartz to do it, too).

Of course, this also left him nervously watching as Xros Heart chattered about old times, and new times, and all the things they all needed to catch up on.

It was all...very... Normal? Was that the word?

Then, his attention was caught by something Akari was saying-_ "I don't know how to talk to them...My parents... I had the whole week just now but I..."_

"Eh?" Tagiru blinked. So she was hesitant to talk to him and Chou too?

_"It's nerve wracking, isn't it?"_ Nene asked, her voice carrying the same emotions. _"It was the same for me and Kotone when we came home after it all. The thought of talking to someone you haven't seen in years?"_

_"Yeah..."_ Akari nodded, _"I don't know how they'd react or anything."_

_"Sometimes,"_ Nene said, _"you've just got to ta-"_ And then a Wrister rang out of Tagiru's pants pocket.

"Feh?" Tagiru fished the alarmed device out of its pocket and then pressed a button to answer, "Erm... _Moshi Moshi_?"

_"AH- Akashi-kun?"_

"Chou-chan?" Tagiru blinked, "Is that you?"

* * *

Meanwhile in the Japanese section of Digi-Quartz:

Chou, though as Opposumon at the moment, beamed with delight, "Ah! It worked!"

* * *

"Oh? You mean the wrist-talkers?" Tagiru looked at the device he and Chou had both been given just before he left for Hong Kong. "I wondered if they'd work or not."

"Yeah," she nodded, though he couldn't see it, then looked over her shoulder- where Airu, Ren, and Ryouma were currently trying to catch a rambunctious FlareWizardmon- and failing due to being half-asleep.

"HAHAHAHA!" The Fire Wizard laughed, "You can't catch me!"

"Um...How are you?" Chou said into the Wrister- trying to cover the noises behind her.

_"...I'm fine? Is everything alright back there?"_ Tagiru asked, somewhat concerned.

"We're fine," the floating mouse-girl sweated just a little as Ryouma was sent sprawling into a pile of squeaky dog toys, "just having a little trouble with a slippery digimon, that's all!"

* * *

Tagiru blinked. "Uh..." he sighed, "Well, good luck with that. But shouldn't you be helping out with that?"

His girlfriend squeaked over the line, _"R-Ren's being stubborn! He thinks they can catch it without using the Xros Loaders..."_

_"FAIL!" _came the distant, laughing cry of the wizard over the wrister as well, _"SOOO Much Fail!"_

_"Erm, but I wanted to ask you how it was going,"_ Chou was asking, _"with Akari-chan?"_

"Oh, right..." Tagiru glanced through the portal where Xros Heart were still eating breakfast, "Well, I haven't spoken a word to her yet, but..." he shrugged, "I think she's just as worried as we are about what to say..."

* * *

"Un..." Opposumon nodded with agreement, "probably..." And then Airu was sent flying through the store front window. "AH!" Opposumon squeaked, "Airu!"

_"Is everything alright over there?"_ Tagiru asked.

"Ah!" Opposumon shook her head, "I gotta go! Things just got a bit worse! Tell Gumdramon we said hi! Have fun! Kisses~!" And with that, she turned off the Wrister and shoved it into her balloon pack with a shout of: "OI! LAVA-HEAD!"

* * *

Tagiru blinked as the line suddenly went dead. "Well, that was weird."

"What was?" Gumdramon, who had recently just joined Tagiru with a bowl of cereal in hand, asked.

"Ah...sounds like things are more lively back home than they are here," Tagiru replied, "Chou says Hi."

"Ah, that's nice."

* * *

Meanwhile- watching the hotel through their own bit of inter-time surveillance was none-other-than a would-be assassin: Harpymon.

She crouched on a nearby rooftop, observing the same scene at two different points of time with her specially crafted binoculars.

One lens observed Earth-that-once-was while the other observed Digi-Quartz as it presently stood.

"This job just got a lot harder," Harpymon scowled.

* * *

Several hours later- the lunch break finally came about. Tagiru watched as the meeting hall slowly dispersed of people eager to get something to eat- though the ones he was to follow were still in there, shaking hands with the foreign representatives and briefly conversing about what the immediate lunch plans were.

As he observed those people starting to leave the room, however, he failed to notice someone slipping out of the room and shifting through time to join him in Digi-Quartz.

Akashi, Tagiru, failed to notice them slipping up behind him as he followed the Xros Heart delegation down the hallways and out to the elevators (where he already had one lined up and waiting for him courtesy of Sagomon).

In fact, he only noticed that there was someone else with him the moment he entered the elevator- as that other person had as well.

"Yosh!" Akari said with about as much energy as she always had as she slipped through the quickly closing doors. Tagiru just stared as she flashed a grin at him. "I just barely made that!"

The Elevator ride down was about as awkward as could be- what with the only audio coming through a small window in time that Tagiru had to keep dragging with him lest it be lost on a higher floor.

"So, ah..." Akari scratched at her nose, "Hi."

Tagiru blinked, "Hi?"

"I'm Akari-" she stopped, "but you already knew that. Right...Right..." she shook her head- and once more Tagiru was struck by the resemblances.

Chou would sometimes shake her head in that same way when trying to teach him something about math.

"Mouuu~" She sighed, "I had this whole thing planned out in my head and once I'm here it just doesn't want to come out..."

"Ah, yeah," Tagiru grinned a little, "I hate it when that happens."

Akari looked at him for a moment, then giggled for a few moments.

"Eh?" Tagiru raised an eyebrow, "what's so funny?"

"You're still just like what I remember," Akari said, a smile forming on her face, "just...younger."

"Really?" Tagiru didn't know where to go from there. He felt a little relieved, to be honest. Maybe he could just act natural...?

"Yeah," she nodded, then frowned and peered at his hair, "though your hair's different. It's all brown except for that one spot."

"Eh, my dad thought it'd be a good idea if I dyed it all brown," Tagiru shrugged, "Mom didn't like it one bit at all. She liked that I got her hair."

"So I get my hair from your mom?" Akari mused after a moment, "I never knew..."

"Didn't I ever tell you?" Tagiru stopped himself after a moment, "No, I guess I wouldn't."

"Hm?" Akari tilted her head to the side. Okay, that one he recognized as one of his own physical quirks from when he'd been younger.

"Ah, it's nothing," He shook his head- then laughed at the repeated motion. "This is weird."

"Tell me about it..." Akari grumbled as she pulled out her Xros Loader. "It feels weird just being in here. Probably 'cause of this, though."

"Is that..." Tagiru looked at the Red Xros Loader in her hands- almost identical to his own save for the green trim. "Mine?"

"Yeah," Akari nodded, watching as Tagiru pulled out his own Xros Loader, "it is."

"I don't even want to think about what might happen if they touched," Tagiru held his up to compare it at a distance to its future self. "I've seen enough time travel shows to know that's never a good thing."

"Sometimes it works out okay, as long as it's a stable loop," Akari replied, "just a spark of electricity or something...But then again, mine's a bit different form how it used to be."

"You guys upgraded them, right?" Tagiru asked, although he already sort of knew the answer to that.

"Yeah," Akari nodded, "Lopmon...Kaiyumi...She put all of our Xros Loaders back together after they got blown up."

"Blown...?" Tagiru sighed as he closed his eyes and banged his head against the back of the elevator wall. "I swear, I don't want to even know what's going to happen anymore. Just let it all unfold without anyone going back to mess with it."

Whatever Akari was going to say was preempted by the twin "Dings" of the same Elevator on two different points of time as it reached the same floor at two different points of time.

"Welp, time to follow the crowd," Tagiru laughed.

* * *

As they walked out of the elevator, Tagiru decided to pull out the wrister again to try calling Chou back.

_"Akashi-Kun?"_ Chou's voice came out of it after a few moments, presumably she was having a hard time getting to it.

"Hey, Chou-chan," Tagiru smiled despite the fact that she couldn't see it.

Akari- though she had a hard time remembering some minor things still- could still remember that smile from her childhood. And the voice on the other end of the wrister...?

_"Is something wrong?"_ Chou asked.

"No, not really," Tagiru glanced at the Time Window- Xros Heart's Earth side were waiting at a street edge for a taxi or a limo.

"Can I-?" Akari stopped after she started- suddenly realizing that she'd been reaching out for the Wrister.

_"Who was that, Akashi-kun?"_ Chou asked, slightly concerned.

"Someone wants to talk with you, Chou-chan," Tagiru offered the wrister to Akari, "here."

Akari took the device and stared at it for a moment, almost as if it were going to explode.

_"Hello...?"_ Chou asked after those few moments of silence passed.

Akari fumbled for words. Again? Why was it so hard to just say... "Hello?" she parroted without realizing it.

_"...Akari-chan?"_

"Um...Yeah..."

Tagiru shook his head a little bit, a smile on his face, and then went to reload MetalTyranomon so they could follow the Limo that had just arrived on the other side of the Time Line.

* * *

**EYE CATCH!**

Tagiru and Gumdramon stood in front of a glowing clock face, both looking ready to take on whatever might come to fight them...

The camera pans out, and the clock flips over, revealing a red outline of Arresterdramon roaring, with the number 69 painted onto the back of the clock in what appeared to be rather thick brush-strokes of red paint.

**EYE CATCH!**

* * *

Harpymon smirked. They were on the road- and once they stopped to eat, she could fulfill her mission requirements.

The Girl that had joined the boy had the ability to jump across time. Instead of tricking the boy into opening the gate for her, she would simply wait for the girl to open one instead, as she no doubt would.

And furthermore- the boy was distracted by her presence. He wasn't keeping as sharp of an eye out as he could have, and should have.

Harpymon's smirk turned into a full on grin. "Too easy!"

* * *

Xros Heart had stopped at a nearby restaurant- fast food for a quick return to the conference, traffic alone would keep them away long enough.

Akari handed Tagiru back his wrister, a smile on her face and tears slightly forming in her eyes, "Thank you. I think I needed that..."

"Ah, it's fine," Tagiru waved it off. "Besides, talking over the phone is different from meeting face to face. I'll have to treat you both to dinner once this is all over with!"

Akari stared at him for a moment, "You know how to cook this early on?"

"Yeah, I have a whole house to feed now," Tagiru laughed, a little nervously, "I've got a lot of practice in."

Akari fidgeted for a moment before asking, "D...do you know how to make toast yet?"

"Toast?" Tagiru was confused for a moment, "like a specific type of toast?"

"Sort of sweet with brown swirls in it?" Akari provided the information she was hoping to hear.

"Like...French Toast?" Tagiru asked.

"I...think so?" Akari frowned a little, "I never really knew what it was called other than that it was _'toast.'_"

"I think I know that one," Tagiru scratched at his head, "I'd have to make the bread from scratch though..."

"Yes! That!" There was a sparkle in her eyes as she remembered that part specifically- or rather, the first time he'd let her help out in making it. "That's it exactly!"

* * *

Harpymon was confused by this- the two of them had already climbed off of the giant cybernetic Tyranomon, what was keeping the girl from leaving?

Another thing- they obviously knew each other to some degree, so why was the girl asking if he knew how to make toast as if he'd known it previously but might have forgotten?

Harpymon frowned- something was amiss. If the girl didn't leave soon...She'd miss her window of opportunity! But that was alright if she *did* miss it... There was something WRONG with this. Like...Like...

Harpymon couldn't put a finger on it- but whatever this..._this_ was...it was unsettling. She had to investigate further.

* * *

"Anyways, I should go join them," Akari smiled, "they're probably waiting by now..."

"Yeah," Tagiru nodded, smiling all on his own, even though he wasn't happy about returning to surveillance. "probably." He sighed, "And I have a job to get back to, so..."

Akari nodded, "Right, then..." She turned to leave, then glanced back over at him, "I'll see you for dinner, then...?"

"Yeah," Tagiru nodded, then, as she turned to leave again, a thought hit him, "Oh! And if that Shoutmon breaks your heart, tell him I'll be coming for him!"

Akari laughed, "You're so over-protective, dad..."

* * *

And there it was. The two of them had frozen at that exact word.

Harpymon's frown turned upside down.

"Dad."

Father.

Male Parental Figure.

Exactly one half of who gave that girl life.

And they were the same age.

Time Travel was involved somehow, Harpymon knew that.

But what to do about it...?

She didn't have long to think about it- the Girl was raising her Xros Loader.

Time for a decision- act on this new info or hold it for later and stick to the original plan.

* * *

"Time Shift!" Akari said the words- and a portal opened before her.

As the girl was about to step through- something blurred past her, and went through the portal first.

Neither Tagiru nor Akari needed to say anything- they both acted.

They jumped through the portal immediately after the ballistic Harpymon.

* * *

Taiki's ear itched as a familiar presence appeared on his mental map of the city. "So this is where you come in," he muttered.

Sally looked over at him, "Huh?"

"GET DOWN!" Taiki suddenly swapped places with Nene via a Teleport- just in time as Harpymon came blasting through the restaurant window barreling straight towards the spot Nene had been standing.

_**ZWAP!**_

Too little too late- Harpymon found herself two stories above ground level- crashing straight down at the pavement outside the restaurant that she had just crashed through a second earlier. "Oh Cr-!"

_**CRASH!**_

Dust, debris, and pavement flew into the air like a bomb had gone off.

This was the sight that Tagiru and Akari saw upon exiting Digi-Quartz.

"What the hell was that!?" Tagiru shouted in disbelief as a dented manhole cover rolled to a stop at his feet.

A second later, Taiki, Shoutmon, Nene, and Sally teleported next to them with a flare of Red and white energy.

"That-" Taiki explained as the relativly unscathed Harpymon crawled out of the crater she had made, "would be Harpymon."

"As in the Harpymon from before?" Shoutmon asked, "The one you fought with while Akari and I fought with-?"

"That very same one!" Taiki nodded.

"Well crap," Akari blinked, "How the hell did we miss this one?"

"I don't know," Taiki shook his head, turning towards Tagiru, "What did you s-"

Tagiru was already running towards Harpymon, with Gumdramon at his side.

"YOSHAAAA!" Gumdramon roared like a regular old Leeroy Jenkins.** "FIRE VORTEX!"**

A blinding sphere of burning fire came hurtling at Harpymon, who, despite being dazed, easily leaned to the side, allowing Gumdramon to miss entirely.

"NO FAIR!" the little rubber dragon went sailing off course- hitting the back of a car's bumper and then- _**SPROING**_- sent flying back at Harpymon: "HAHAHA!"

Harpymon, who was presently focusing on Tagiru (who was stupidly running at her with a the dented manhole cover like it was a giant Frisbee to be tossed), didn't see him coming.

_**SMAK!**_

_"GAWK!"_

Gumdramon hit Harpymon on the back of her head- sending him flying up into the air where-

"YOSH!"

-Tagiru threw the manhole cover at his elastic partner, who began to shoot down due to gravity, where he then hit the cover, and then began to ride it down like a re-entry shield.

_**CLANG!**_

Harpymon only barely dodged the near-death-dealing move by fate alone- in her double dazed state, she fell to the side just as Gumdramon hit the ground.

Despite that fact- everyone stared at the split second plan that had just been enacted.

Everyone but Nene, who simply clapped with glee. "Eee! That was so awesome!"

This uncharacteristic squeal brought a few odd looks her way, but otherwise went ignored.

_*cue Tagiru Chikara!*_

**"TIME BURST!"** Tagiru shouted as his and Gumdramon's bracelets glowed brightly.

Then...

**"REE**_**YYYAAAHHHH!"**_Gumdramon's body seemed to explode into data as he expanded outwards, changing forms in a more drastic way than usual.

His tail became long and serpentine like- tapering out into into a massive battle ax. His simple red vest turned into a massive piece of torso armor, complete with shoulder fins that extended out into what looked like stationary wings containing jet thrusters. His little hands blew out into giant fists wrapped up in yellow gloves, and his clawed feet became excessively layered in metallic plating- almost looking as if he were wearing yellow boots. His legs were coated in black leather pants, held up by a belt that was massively long to the point that it practically became a tail-coat.

Finally, his head elongated, and a massive metallic helmet snapped into place with a hiss of steam as his green eyes flared open beneath a set of goggles. Yes. He was a dragon digimon, and he was wearing goggles.

**"CHOU SHINKA! ARRESTERDRAMON!"**

_Hibana chirashite DEAD HEAT! Ki wa nukenai ze DANGER ZONE!_

As Harpymon came to her senses, she realized there was a massive, purple dragon standing over her. "CH-"

_Moeru! Toush! Atsuku! Hibikiatterunda_

Arresterdramon brought a fist down on Harpymon- who simply vanished away in a blur.

_Kibun saikyou SUPER STAR! giri giri semeru HUNTING TIME_

"Since when could YOU grow big like that?!" Harpymon squawked in dismay as Arresterdramon spun around and took off to face her in the air.

_Iku Ze! Ore no, chousen ga hajimaru!_

"RREEAH!" Arresterdramon swung around- hoping to hit her with his Tail.

"TOO SLOW!" Harpymon blured away in an instant- appearing again behind Arresterdramon and delivering a kick to his back.

_Nerai wo sadameru no sa, Hanate ima, jounetsu de, tokecha isou na,_

As Arresterdramon began to fall...

"TAIKI!" Sally shouted- and a second later, she vanished in a teleport...

_Afureru ore no POWER!_

...Only to reappear under Arresterdramon as Sparrowmon- easily catching the Dragon before he fell too hard.

"Oof!" she grunted goodheartedly, "Wow! What have you been eating?"

_Tagiru Chikara! tomerarenai Mugen no ENERGY uzumaku yo_

"Talk later!" Arresterdramon pushed off and away as Harpymon came falling down at them again.

_Ima sekai wa ore wo matteru HEAT UP kyuujoushou tsukinukero_

From that moment on- it was nothing more than the three aerial Digimon ducking and dodging and placing attacks.

Those who could follow the movement from the ground saw only blurs of speed from Harpymon and Sparrowmon- while Arresterdramon struggled to keep pace.

_Subet wo kakete iodomu BATTLE hitotsu ni nare HEART AND HEART!_

_*cut to 2:38*_

Tagiru ran back over to the others, "Anyone got any ideas how we can land a hit on this guy?"

"I've got one!" Nene held her lavender Xros Loader up- "We Xros Sparrowmon and Arreserdramon together!"

"That should work!" Taiki nodded in agreement, then looked towards Tagiru, "Tagiru! Just like we showed you!"

"Right!" Tagiru nodded.

A flash of red- A flash of lavender- Tagiru and Nene stood shoulder to shoulder, holding their Xros Loaders up at angles by their faces as they shouted orders:

**"ARRESTERDRAMON!"**

**"SPARROWMON!"**

_**"DOUBLE XROS!"**_

The Xros Loaders slammed together.

With a flash of golden light- Sparrowmon and Arresterdramon swirrled around Harpymon, confusing her for a moment, before they slammed together into a Digi-Xros.

Sparrowmon's hoverboard replaced Arresterdramon's wings- and the Sparrow-Shield Blaster appeared on his left arm. Topping it all off was how Arresterdramon's head armor shifted to mimick that of Xros Five's.

_**"XROS UP! JET-ARRESTERDRAMON!"**_

Harpymon gulped...And then absconded as fast as she possibly could straight up into the atmosphere.

_Massugu ni todoke mirai no MESSEJI hikari sasu basho wo sagashiterunda_

Jet-Arresterdramon followed her with ease- moving so fast that he created a sonic boom from the sudden acceleration.

_Yume oikakete jiyuu ni toberu made..OHHH!_

_**"IIIIIKKKEEE!"**_ Tagiru shouted after them.

_TAGIRU CHIKARA! Tomerarenai_

Jet-Arresterdramon caught up to Harpymon in an instant- and, with a smirk hidden behind that face plate, he spun around and slammed his tail into Harpymon.

_Mugen no ENERGY uzumaku yo, Ima sekai wa ore wo matteru_

As the bird began to fall- that tail then suddenly stretched out like a snake and tied up the bird-woman with the signature attack: _**"MACH PRISM GARRET!"**_

_HEAT UP! kyuujoushou tsukinukero_

And with their captive held prisoner- Jet-Arresterdramon shot down for the crater already in the street and threw Harpymon head first at Mach Speeds.

_Kono uchuu no domannaka de HOLD UP!_

As Harpymon went flying forwards- Arresterdramon threw the Sparrow Shield forward and fired twin Drill shaped lasers out...

_furiagero, Ima sekai wa ore wo matteru HEAT UP tsukinukero_

_**KTHWAM! **__SHUNK! __**FTHOOOM!**_

Harpymon hit the ground- and then the lasers ignited the dust in the air that was thrown up from that impact.

_Subete wo kakete idomu BATTLE hitotsu ni nare HEART AND HEART!_

And as the fire turned into smoke- a beam of light shot out of the ground where Harpymon had been- going straight into Tagiru's Xros Loader, which beeped in confirmation of a captured Digimon.

And once the smoke faded away, all that stood there was a triumphant looking Jet-Arresterdramon.

**THE NEAREST POLICE STATION_ _ _|**

A short time later- the arrested Harpymon was reloaded from Tagiru's Xros Loader, straight into a jail cell that was just small enough to prevent Harpymon from building up enough speed to escape from it.

"EH?" She glanced around nervously, "What's going on?"

And then Nene stepped out of the shadows of the room- her eyes glowing pink as she smiled at the bird, "Hello there."

Harpymon gulped. "Oh...Fudge."

"Yes, I do like Fudge, I think I'll have some for lunch after this!" Nene then leaned up to the caged bird and, dropping the chipper tone, said as seriously as possible, "I'd like to know who hired you to kill me and Echinda."

"..." Harpymon weighed the decision in her mind quickly- One the one weight, if she kept silent, then her boss wouldn't come to kill her for failing in her mission. On the other, if she sang like a canary, she'd probably be put under protective custody from Xros Heart.

It was a simple decision:

"Quartzmon," Harpymon said as fast as possible- as if the words were killing her to keep them in, "His name is Quartzmon. He wanted you gone so he could destroy the Digital World's core to fuel some project of his! That's all I know! I swear!" She started tearing up, "Please! You've got to keep me safe from him! I only took this damned job because he threatened to kill me if I didn't do it!"

* * *

"Harpymon described Quartzmon as a horrid mix-and-match of Digimon parts," Shoutmon said as he slammed a sketch down on the table, "If it didn't match what Airu described of the person who memory trapped her, I'd say she pulled this guy straight out of a cartoon."

Truth be told, their sketch artist for the description _was_ a fan of a certain children's cartoon, and so had probably exaggerated the drawing to some minor degree, at least in the art style itself. But even so...

"We have a Name then," Taiki nodded, "The one who set Digi-Quartz up too, most likely."

"That, or it's an alias he's using that he got from the place itself," Akari brought up the possibility.

"He sure doesn't look like he's made out of any crystal to me," Gumdramon scoffed.

"Quartzmon..." Sally clenched her fists, "this guy gives me the creeps."

**MEANWHILE_ _ _| JAPAN_ _ _| THE-WATCH-MAKER'S SHOP_ _ _|**

_"...And in other news, the Assassin that was hired to kill one of the Digital World Representatives, Lady Echidna, has given investigators a name of the person who hired her."_ The News Anchorman said, _"The name is not being revealed at this time, however, due to it being an ongoing investigation. However, details of the Assassin's hiring have come to light, such as the fact that the one who hired her has threatened her life should she not have gone through with this assassination attempt. The Assassin is currently in International Protective Custody, awaiting trial in-"_

The TV clicked off.

"And so..." The Watch Maker mused, "they begin to uncover the truth behind the World..."

"Chi Chi Chi..." Clockmon chimed.

The Watch Maker got up from his chair, and began stalking over to his workshop desk- where several in-progress clocks lay on its surface.

The Watch Maker pulled a key out of his pocket, and inserted it into a drawer on the desk. He turned the key, and then pulled it out once it clicked. With a grim look on his face, The Watch Maker pulled the drawer open, revealing a heavy, thick, and old briefcase.

The Watch maker pulled the Briefcase out, and then laid it on a clear spot on his workbench. With the same key, The Watch Maker unlocked the locks on the briefcase, and then opened it.

Inside lay an investigator's file folder, stuffed to the brim with photos and text documents and sketches and hand written notes.

The Watch Maker pulled out a particular photo, taken on a certain day six months earlier, and stared at it. "Quartzmon..." he growled.

Indeed- the picture was off that stitched together Digimon, who looked rather similar to the sketch that Harpymon had provided.

The Watch maker clenched his fist around the photo- crudely wraping it up into a tube in the process. "I will catch you, my _**white whale**_!"

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

* * *

**BEGIN: ACT 3 INTERMISSION 10.**

**HONG KONG_ _ _| THAT FIRST MORNING'S BREAKFAST_ _ _|**

Akari sighed. "I don't know how to talk to them...My parents... I had the whole week just now but I..."

"It's nerve wracking, isn't it?" Nene asked, her voice carrying the same emotions. "It was the same for me and Kotone when we came home after it all. The thought of talking to someone you haven't seen in years?"

"Yeah..." Akari nodded, "I don't know how they'd react or anything."

"Sometimes," Nene said with a smile, "you've just got to take a leap and just jump right in!"

**"And speaking of,"** Echidna spoke up suddenly, **"Isn't it about time you've told them what you asked Kotone not to?"**

"Right Right!" Nene nodded, though most everyone else was confused. "So...Well..." She fidgeted a little, blushing a bit even as she tried to find the words... "Kiriha and I...Typheus and Echidna..."

"Out with it already!" Sally encouraged her friend, "We don't have all day!"

Nene smiled at Sally, then took a breath and said...

"Echidna and I are pregnant."

Yuu's spoon full of cereal clattered to the table as he stared at his sister. "Wh..." And then, much like Tagiru had several weeks earlier, the back of Yuu's throat let loose a wet-sounding wail. "WEEEHHHH!?"

Taiki and Shoutmon shared a look, then both of them laughed.

Akari simply rubbed at her eyes and grumbled, "It's way too early in the morning for in-jokes, Taiki..." she turned to meet Nene's eyes and smiled, "Congratulations, the both of you!"

"That's great!" Sally gave Nene a hug, "how far along are you?"

"Almost a Month, we think," Nene said, smiling all the while, "Sally, though, I've got something to ask of you and Taiki..."

"Yeah?" Taiki asked, "What is it?"

"I'd like you two to be the child's god parents, if that's alright?"

Taiki and Sally looked at each other, then nodded in unison as they said, "Sure!"

Nobody noticed the brief flicker of red in Akari's eyes, nor the way that she tensed up during those few moments that the question had been asked an answered.

Nobody but Shoutmon, that is. He sent a questioning glance at her, but she just shook her head, mouthing that she'd tell him later.

He didn't like the sound of that.

**END: ACT 3 INTERMISSION 10.**

* * *

NEXT TIME!

"Later, Chou-Chan!"

"Later, Akashi-kun!"

"Oi Oi! What's this thing supposed to do?"

"Hi Hi Hi! I'm FlameWizarmon! Catch me if you can!"

"OIIII! LAVA HEAD!"

"Next Time, Digimon Xros Wars..."

**"The Tricky Wizard! Ignite the Fires of Courage!"**

"...Guuhh...I just want to go to sleep..."

* * *

**A.N.: And the Plot Thickens! :33 We now have a NAME! 000000oooo0000oooohhh! XDD This was a fun episode to write! Though, I think I'm a bit awkward at writing awkward situations. Hah! ...How did this chapter even get up past 7,000 words? I was *SURE* it was going to be one of the shorter ones... 0_0; I guess I guessed wrong! _DTC**


	65. Tricky WizardIgnite the Fires of Courage

"Good luck, Akashi~kun~!"

Airu was disgusted by how much her cousin was putting on public display at this very moment.

Sure, Chou was kissing her boyfriend for the last time in about a week, but... Did she have to be so forward about it?

Besides her, Shoutmon was staring on in about equal dismay. "You think this is awkward for you?" He grumbled to himself, "They're _my_ girlfriends parents. I really hate Time Travel some times."

"So what does that make us then?" Airu had to ask. "In-laws? Niece and Nephew?"

"Hell if I know." Shoutmon shook his head. "Oi, Tagiru! We've got a plane to catch."

Tagiru and Chou pulled back from each other, and Shoutmon fought the gut reaction towards seeing the past version of the Omega Necklace dangling from the girl's neck. Neither Tagiru or Chou knew the significance of that necklace yet- Tagiru had simply wanted to give Chou something to remember him by before he joined Xros Heart on the security detail he'd been recruited into.

So Shoutmon had just given the boy the necklace- rolling with the punches, as it were- knowing that it would work its way over to Airu in due course.

"Come on, lover boy," Shoutmon put his hand on Tagiru's shoulder, "let's go."

"Bye, Akashi-kun!" Chou waved at her boyfriend, "I'll see you in a couple days!"

"Bye-!" Tagiru was in mid-wave when he and Shoutmon were pulled away by one of Taiki's teleports.

Chou sighed contentedly as she held the necklace in her hands, "I miss him already."

"I could tell," Airu scowled a little.

**THAT NIGHT_ _ _| DIGI-QUARTZ_ _ _|**

Training was something Airu had not done since her memories had been stolen away. Getting back into it was one way to try to find her old-self again, which still seemed like a distant memory despite remembering her whole past once more.

Of course- another part of that was using her _other_ form for said training.

Airu wondered just how exactly she could have forgotten such a key part of herself like that.

Adding onto the massive pile of Cat Characters already in this story, Airu's Digimon form was a ChaosGatomon- a Black version of the usual white cat with pink eyes and blond highlights.

Chou- as Opposumon at the moment- seemed to be only fighting half-heart-ed-ly, still distracted from having her boyfriend leave on business. Still, Airu thought, it didn't matter much at this point. She wanted to ease back into figuring out who she was now- was she Airu the Cuteness Hunter or Airu the Super Cat?

Maybe she was something else now?

Then there was all the talk of Time Travel and Time unraveling and "Time Storms"- how could _Time_ even _Storm_? Wasn't it some abstract element of the Universe without form?

All around the devastated-at-some-point-in-earth's-future-but-Dig i-Quartz's-past playground, were her collected digimon, who were either cheering on one or the other, or were eagerly awaiting the chance to stretch their muscles through training as well.

Of course- her most faithful, StealthComandramon, was simply standing there like any good butler should, holding a massive stack of clean towels fresh for handing out.

_"HAH- __**HIII**_**YAH!**"

Airu's world went upside down as Chou grabbed her by the arm and threw her over her shoulder-

_THUD._

Airu groaned- "Ow." Definitely she had to be out of practice if her cousin could toss her like that even when distracted.

* * *

_*Cue How to go (TV Edit) by School Food Punishment*_

**DIGIMON XROS WARS**

**THE YOUNG HUNTERS THAT LEAP THROUGH TIME.**

* * *

_*cue Title Theme*_

**"The Tricky Wizard! Ignite the Fires of Courage!"**

* * *

Tobari, Ren, watched with mute fascination as a school bus full of kindergardeners ran away from their school as fast as they possibly could- which wasn't really fast at all considering they were all half-dead on their feet.

"Gotta...runn..." A kid was huffing...

Ren glanced over at the school bus- which was currently stopped in the middle of the road due to the dancing pyro-maniac on it's roof.

"AHAHAHAH!" FlameWizardmon laughed with _way_ too much energy. "Oh man! You guys shoulda seen the looks on yer faces!"

Dracmon reloaded from Ren's Xros Loader, "Should I bite him?"

"No," Ren shook his head, "I want to see what his game is," and with that, Ren took a few jogging steps forwards, jumping around the sluggish kids and hoping that they all got to safety. "Oi! Wizard!" he shouted to the FlameWizardmon.

"EHH?" FlameWizardmon tilted his head at an impossible angle. "What d'ya want, kid!?"

"What did you do to these kids?" Ren asked as he slowed to a clam stop, though his eyes burned with a trace of indignation.

"Oh I just sapped these lucky saps of their motivation's, that's all!" FlameWizardmon laughed, "Ya got a problem with that, candy corn head?"

"..." Ren frowned at the insult towards his very fine hat, "Why Yes! Yes I do!"

"RRRAAH!" Dracmon leaped for FlameWizardmon- who simply aimed his staff at the oncoming demon and yelled:

"ZAP!"

There wasn't even any magical sound effect or anything- the only sound that accompanied the brief flash of red from the burning staff was the Wizard's own voice.

Suddenly- and almost comically- Dracmon froze in mid air, stood straight, yawned, curled up into a little sphere, and then fell to the ground where he began snoozing soundly.

Ren just stared in confusion, "Bu-wha-?"

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" FlameWizardmon guffawed. "And another one bites the dust! Hahahaah!"

"Dracmon!" Ren held his Xros Loader up- pulling his snoozing partner in without so much as a second thought. "Fine, I didn't want to have to do this, but I will...!"

"OOOH!" FlameWizardmon guffawed, "You've got me shakin' in me boots, kid!"

**"RELOAD: KOKATORIMON!"**

Out of the Xros Loader came a giant Cockatrice, eyes already glowing with his next attack: **"PT-!"**

"ZAP!"

Imediately- the Kokatorimon fell asleep on his feet- as evidenced by his eyes closing and a loud snore emitting from the bird's beak.

Ren just stared on in disbelief.

**"RELOAD: MOJYAMON!"**

"ZAP!"

**"RELOAD: NANIMON!"**

"ZAPETY ZAP!"

**"RELOAD: BAKEMON!"**

"OOooooh, I'm _**so**_ Scared! ZAP!"

**"RELOAD: DEMIDEVIMON!"**

"EEEK! REEEN!" The DemiDevimon went back into the Xros Loader before she could get data drained as well.

"Sorry! **RELOAD: DATAMON!"**

"ZAPITY ZAP ZAP!"

**"RELOAD: SWANMON!"**

"ZIP ZAP ZOP!"

**"RELOAD: VADEMON!"**

"ZIIPY ZAPPY!"

**"RELOAD: PTERAMON!"**

"ZAP ZAP ZAP!"

**KLANG.**

Ren winced. This was going nowhere. Time for the big-guns!

**"RELOAD: MOOSEMON! SHOGUNGEKOMON! BIGMAMEMON!"**

"ZaP! zAp! ZaPpO!"

**"R...RELOAD! DIGI-TAMAMON!"**

**"ZOOOPP!"**

**"RELOAD: CH...CHA...CHAMELOMON!"**

"ZAPPA ZAPPA ZAP!"

Ren was absolutly out of cards by this point.

"You can't win, Kid!" FlameWizardmon was juggling a few fireballs with one hand as he lounged on the roof of the Bus like a french model. "I'm a Wizard! You're a mortal! Do the math!"

"Fine...I didn't want to do this...!" Ren held up his loader one last time: **"RELOAD! PHANTOMON! CHIMERAMON! DIGI-XROS!"**

* * *

By the time Ryouma and Airu arrived on the scene of the crime- Ren lay on the ground- all energy drained form him- staring up at the sky while his drained Digi-Xros lay split on the ground in several different pieces- the Chimeramon being so utterly drained of will power that it couldn't even hold its normal form.

"Wh...What happened here?" Ryouma seemed utterly confused for the first time that anyone could remember.

"Oh you know..." Ren said with a delirious tone, "just a Digimon Hunt gone wrong in about the worst way possible..."

"How's that?" Airu asked, concern showing on her face.

"Full Reverse" was Ren's answer.

* * *

It didn't take long to track the wayward Flame Wizard down- they just had to follow the path of sleeping people.

The Wizard was presently outside a pet store of some kind- causing trouble by draining will power all over the place.

"Alright! Together now!" Airu held her Xros Loader up- motioning for Ryouma and Ren (who followed half sleepily) to do the same. _**"TIME SHIFT!"**_

With a blast of time energy- the Wizard fell through a hole in time, landing ten years in the future.

* * *

"Ehh?" FlameWizardmon glanced around in confusion- "What kind of magic is this?"

Team Alias leaped out of the portal after him- with Airu yelling "No magic! Just time being seriously messed up!"

"Feh!" And with that- the wizard leaped deeper into the pet store he'd been terrorizing years before. Opposumon and Ryouma's Psychemon reloaded from their Loaders- ready to fight...

"STOP!" Ren held his arms out half-asleep...

Then fell to the ground due to his uncoordinated balance.

"Ren-kun...?" Airu frowned, "Are you okay?"

"We..." Ren forced himself to his feet, "We can catch it without using the Xros Loaders! We have to! I...He already drained all of my digimon! I can't let him drain yours too!"

"Well?" Airu looked at Ryouma for a moment, "What do we do?"

Ryouma shrugged, "I say we try taking it on ourselves, if Ren thinks that's the best course of action."

* * *

The result- as you might remember from the previous episode- was quite pathetic.

It went something like:

_"Chou? Is something wrong?" _Tagiru would ask over the Wristers.

"We're fine," Opposumon would sweat just a little as Ryouma was sent sprawling into a pile of squeaky dog toys, "just having a little trouble with a slippery digimon, that's all!"

_"Oh, okay."_

"How's things with Akari-Chan?"

_"I think she's just as scared as we are."_

"FAIL!" FlameWizardmon would cackle as Airu failed to grab him- and then he threw her through a window in retaliation. "_SOOO_ Much Fail!"

Resulting in:

"I gotta go! Things just got a bit worse! Tell Gumdramon we said hi! Have fun! Kisses~!" Opposumon would put the Wrister away, and then..."OI! LAVA-HEAD!"

Remember that?

Right.

Well, that's where we are now.

"ZAP!" FlameWizardmon was growing panicked as his attempts to drain Opposumon of her energy failed horribly each and every time. "Zap! Zap~ Come on already! DRAINNNN!"

Opposumon just bared down on him with a dog leash. _**"DON'T THROW MY COUSIN OUT WINDOWS! IT'S NOT SAFE AT ALL!"**_

Yeah- we're just going to put this all off screen while Psychemon just watches impassively at all the loud and painful sounding noises coming from the burning wizard.

Naturally- FlameWizardmon could only take so much punishment before he fled, much like anyone facing down a mad Opposumon.

"EMERGENCY TELEPORT!" The wizard cried out in terror as he vanished into thin air.

"GET BACK HERE!" Opposumon shouted to the skies.

**A SHORT TIME LATER_ _ _| DIGI-QUARTZ STILL_ _ _| AIRU'S HOUSE_ _ _|**

"OW!" Airu yelped as Opposumon applied a bandage to her cheek. "That stings!"

"Well..." Ren sighed as he put an ice pack on his head, "that could have gone better."

"I think the problem now is... what do we do about it?" Ryouma asked.

"A better question is why Opposumon wasn't affected." Ren countered. "I doubt he got 'full' of energy."

"Who knows, who cares," Opposumon huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, "I just want to bash that wizard's head in for messing with Airu like that!"

"We need a plan," Airu lamented.

* * *

**EYE CATCH!**

On one side of a disk stood Airu, holding her Pink Xros Loader up near the wry smirk on her face, and Opposumon, floating to the side of her cousin with a concerned look.

The disk flipped over revealing Chou, standing in a battle pose and a Broom in hand, and Airu-As-ChaosGatomon crouched on the top of a short wall next to her.

**EYE CATCH!**

* * *

A few hours of planning later- Chou's wrister beeped in alarm of an incoming message. "Oops!" She smiled in appology to Airu, "I gotta take this!"

With that, she slipped outside and answered. "Akashi-kun?"

_"Hey, Chou-chan,"_ Tagiru replied. Somehow, she just knew he was smiling.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, slightly concerned.

_"No, Not really," _Tagiru paused for a moment, and then a voice distantly asked _"can I-?" _from behind him.

"Who was that, Akashi-kun?" She asked, somehow, she just had a feeling...

_"Someone wants to talk with you, Chou-chan," _And then a moment later, the sound of the Wrister being handed over occurred.

Silence passed for a few moments.

"Hello...?" Chou blinked.

_"Hello?"_ A girl's voice parroted almost instantly.

Chou nearly sighed in relief. "...Akari-chan?"

_"Um...Yeah..."_ The girl's voice replied, _"that's me..."_

"Hi there," Chou smiled a bit, so this was her 'future daughter'? She really didn't see why the 'future' tag even needed to be added. "How are you?"

* * *

"I'm...fine, I guess?" Akari scratched at her nose, "How are you?"

* * *

"Ah, well..." Chou mused for a moment, "I could be better. There's a rogue digimon going around stealling people's will power and energy, making them all really tired!"

_"Ouch,"_ Akari replied.

"Yeah...we've been trying to figure out a plan as to what to do, but..." Chou subconsciously lifted a hand to finger at the necklace, "So far we just don't know much other than the fact that I wasn't affected by it."

* * *

Akari blinked, "You didn't get drained?"

"Nope...He kept zapping me but it wasn't doing anything," Chou mused a bit, "it tickled, I guess, but I didn't feel drained or anything?"

* * *

Akari thought for a moment, "Hold on, I remember Shoutmon telling me that Tagiru gave you something before he left?"

* * *

"A necklace, yeah," Chou nodded.

_"Shaped like the letter _Omega_?"_

"Yeah...Why?"

_"It's part of a time loop Shoutmon and I came across. That very necklace saved our lives on more than a few occasions."_

"EH? It did?" Chou's fingers dropped from the Necklace almost in shock.

_"Yeah, it did,"_ You could hear Akari nod, _"if you've got it now, and it let you survive that digimon's magic...then you might be able to use it against him."_

"I...I see..." Chou thought for a moment, "I'll let them know in a bit then...But...Um..."

* * *

_"Could we maybe just talk about something else for a while, maybe?"_

Akari smiled, "I'd like that."

* * *

After a few more minutes of conversation- Chou stalked back into the room, holding the necklace in hand. "How's the planning going?" she asked.

"I want to go to sleep..." Ren muttered.

"Saaaame..." Airu breathed out slowly.

Ryouma said nothing, having already fallen into a deep slumber, instead snoring the rest of the day away.

"Well, then," Chou held the necklace over Airu's head, "maybe it's time you guys wake up!" And with a quick motion, she tapped the Omega Necklace against Airu's forehead.

A spark of static leaped from the metal towards Airu's skin, and, immediately, there was a change- Airu sat up, eyes widening as if she'd just gotten a shot of adrennalin. "What the heck was that for!?"

Chou spun on her heels and tapped the necklace against Ren (and then Ren's Xros Loader to help his zapped Digimon). "Just a little pick-me-up!"

As Ren sat up, rubbing at the spot where the necklace had hit him, he had to ask, "What exactly is that thing?"

"It's the metal!" Chou reasoned- not knowing what exactly was IN the necklace besides the metal making it up that made it special- "Whatever it's made out of counteracts FlameWizardmon's powers!"

"And you had it on you the entire time?" Ren blinked the sleep out of his eyes, feeling as if he'd just eaten ten whole sugar cookies in a single second.

"She did," Airu nodded, her thoughts wondering, "Maybe if we put metal on us like that, we won't get drained the next time we fight him!"

As Chou tapped the necklace against Ryouma (creating a slightly larger spark than the previous two, which woke him up immediately), she said with a grin, "And if it doesn't work, then I can just keep negating all of his energy draining tactics with this!"

"Well, then!" Dracmon burst out of Ren's Xros Loader with a demented smile, "Let's get cracking! And by cracking: I mean that stupid wizard's staff between my teeth!"

* * *

A short time later- FlameWizardmon stalked the empty streets of Digi-Quartz with concern.

He was stuck wherever this new place was, and there was nobody around to drain energy from! That meant that if he ever wanted to get out of here, he'd have to trick those kids into releasing him.

As the Wizard thought these thoughts, he heard footsteps behind him- slow, methodical, and occasionally shuffling. Ah- there those brats were!

FlameWizardmon turned around, expecting the three kids to be completely drained of energy and begging him for them to return it.

"What." He said flatly as soon as he caught sight of those kids.

They were wearing metal pots and pans as armor or weapons- and they didn't look tired at all.

"Yo!" Ren pointed dramatically at the Wizard, "I've come back to continue my objections of your energy draining!"

FlameWizardmon's eyes twitched in a dis-unified pattern that really could not be called blinking, "Kid, you're just going to get beaten down again. Don't even bother!"

"I think you'll find this a bit harder to swallow, FlameWizardmon," Ryouma grinned ever so slightly, "because we don't take kindly to thieves."

"OH WHATEVER!" The Wizards temper boiled over, and he aimed his staff at them, "ZAP!"

In perfect slow-motion, you, the viewers, could see a small burst of fire colored electricity shoot out of the staff- flying like a bullet straight at Ren...

_**SPROING!**_

-Where it bounced off of the metal pan he was wearing on his chest and flew into a nearby lamppost- whose sole power supply had long since been depleted.

"...What." FlameWizardmon repeated just as flatly as before. "ZAP!"

"..." The same result- Ren still stood in the same position.

"ZAP!" FlameWizardmon changed targets.

"..." Ryouma shrugged and shook his head.

**"ZA-AAAAP!"**

"..." Nothing from Ryouma yet again.

"ZAPITY ZAP ZAP ZAP!"

"Hah, that tickled a little!" Airu giggled as she barely felt the little energy ticks bouncing off of her.

The Flame Wizard howled in dismay, "OH WHAT DID YOU DO! Why isn't it working!?"

"Like we'd tell you, jerk!" Chou took advantage of his distraction and pulled the staff out of his hands, throwing it to the side where Dracmon waited with a wide open mouth.

**"ITADAKIMASU!"**

_CRUNCH!_

FlameWizardmon stared in dismay as his fire staff burst apart into data particles between the demon's jaws. "Bu-bu-bu-bu-"

"By the way," Ren held up his Xros Loader, "these guys say Hi!"

FlameWizardmon sweated as all the Digimon he'd previously drained of energy reloaded- all of them with eager, and somewhat bloodthirsty, grins on their faces. "_Mommy..._" the wizard whined before gulping.

"Have at 'im, boys!" Ren ordered nonchalantly.

...Yeah, you guys definitely do not want to see all this carnage.

It's just way too brutal for even the most hardened of viewers...

Except for this bit:

_**"AIIEEEE! I DID NOT EXPECT THIS AT ALL! NOT ONE BIT!"**_ the Wizard cried out in terror as he was chased down the street by the Garurumon piece of the Chimeramon.

**"ARARARARARARRRAHRR!"** The Garurumon was barking like a lap dog.

"Is it even Legal to do this?" Airu had to ask.

"Oh I sincerely doubt it," Ren shrugged.

* * *

After a few minutes of toying with the rather idiotic FlameWizardmon, Ryouma pulled the Digimon into his collection and they returned to the real world as a group- where Ryouma reloaded the Wizard and forced him to give back all the energy he'd stolen.

The Wizard claimed it was impossible, but one touch of that necklace to his neck- and suddenly he became as limp as his victims had.

"Oh that's just _looow_..." FlameWizardmon moaned as he fell to the ground, fast asleep.

"Well," Ren said as he watched Ryouma load the Digimon into his Loader again, "I think that's enough excitement for one day."

"I don't know about you two," Airu yawned, "But I'm ready to take a nap!"

**THAT NIGHT_ _ _| SUZAKI RESIDENCE_ _ _|**

Not that Airu would get any rest at all- Chou was chatting with Tagiru over the wrister as each of them told the other about their days when the grave news had been brought up:

A Name for the Chimera that had wiped Airu's memory had been given by the Harpymon:

"Quartzmon?" she asked in surprise.

_"Ah,"_ Tagiru replied, _"that's what she said, at any rate."_

"I don't think he was made up of any crystals," Airu mused, "but then again, he might have had some crystal parts hidden on him."

"Or maybe all the other Digimon parts are just pieces of skin?" Chou shuddered the moment she offered that thought, "Creepy thought, if that's the case...!"

_"Ah, well..."_ Gumdramon spoke up, though somewhat hesitantly, _"I actually once knew a guy who was good at faking Digimon skin with just cloth. I haven't spoken with that guy in years now, though, but..."_

_"You think he might be involved?"_ Tagiru asked as well.

_"I don't know, I knew he was thinking about taking in commissions when we split paths, but he always prided himself on accurate costumes...or as accurate as he could make, at any rate..."_ Gumdramon shrugged- and you could hear the rubber of his body making it exaggerated to some degree over the line. _"It's possible. I just hope it's not that guy who's behind all of this. 'Cause if it is...then...UGH. Boy are we all in trouble!"_

Airu and Chou shared a look- if Gumdramon was stressed out by that idea- how bad of a person was this Quartzmon?

**UNKNOWN TIME_ _ _| UNKNOWN LOCATION_ _ _|**

FlameWizardmon awoke to the sound of laughter. "Feh...? What's going on...?" He sat up, and immediately regretted it.

Some thick slime started pouring down his body and through his clothes. "Ewww..." He grimaced, "How long have I been out of it for...?"

"Not long." A calm, deep, and suave voice replied- the laughter stopping for the words to be said, "I've pulled you out of that infernal Xros Loader when it and its owner crossed over into my realm again. Feel free to thank me."

"Well thanks for that," The Wizard grumbled, "But I need to be-"

"I require your help, you see." The voice continued, "Consider it...a chance to use your...rather unique powers."

FlameWizardmon looked around in dismay, "I don't work for voices in the background! I've got enough of those in my head as it is!"

"Do you now?" The voice laughed. "Well, let me present myself, and you can...judge for yourself whether or not you think I'm worth working with...Not that I'll be giving you a choice, mind you, but it's still good to have willing minions who don't need to be persuaded!"

Emerging from the shadows was- predictably- the chimera that had threatened Harpymon and warped Airu's memories.

His body creaked with the constant sound of crumbling glass- and the stitches between the various parts of his body threatened to break out with every jagged, puppet-like movement.

His head was that of some dragon type digimon- with horns borrowed from other Digimon that had them, his body was that of a snake digimon's, with legs from a Devimon and an Angemon, while his arms were borrowed from a Cyberdramon and a Leomon. His wings were mismatched from an Angemon and an Airdramon, and his tail was that of a Greymon's.

Had he not been sitting on his rear end, FlameWizardmon would have taken several steps backwards in horror as not one- but three of these creatues followed the first.

"You see..." The first said, "I am many and yet I am the same,"

"We are different, and yet identical," the second said with the same voice as the first.

"Using the wonderful ability of time itself to branch off and twist about to its own likings," the third opened...

"We have made ourselves Legion," The fourth concluded with a grin.

"W-W-W-W-W-W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!?" FlameWizardmon cried out in terror.

"I-" all four as one- "am Quartzmon- a manipulator of time and space, and as I previously said, I have a job offer for you, FlameWizardmon."

The First took another step forward and held out a hand, "Are you willing to listen to my proposal?"

**MEANWHILE_ _ _| ON THE STREETS OF JAPAN_ _ _|  
**

Ren shuddered as a chilling breeze flew down the streets. "What the hell was that...?"

Something...Something very bad had happened. Ren didn't know what...But something had just happened.

If, however, he had been running the audio recorder on his MP3 player, and he went back and played that chilling breeze backwards...

Ren would have heard Quartzmon's displeased voice muttering, "It's a shame you didn't take the deal, Wizard."

**TO BE CONTINUED_ _ _|**

* * *

**BEGIN: ACT 3 INTERMISSION 11.**

**THREE DAYS LATER_ _ _| AKASHI RESIDENCE_ _ _|**

"GYAH! Come On Already!"

"Need any help with that?" Gumdramon raised an eyebrow.

"No! I've got it!" Tagiru grunted as he tried to knead the cinnamon bread loaf that was being quite troublesome, "I just-I'm not used to this recipe yet!"

"Alright," Gumdramon shook his head- "If you say so!" And with that, he returned his attention to where Akari and Chou were conversing.

"That was about the last we ever saw of our old village chief after that," Chou was explaining. "After the empire left our zone under its control, we were pretty much left alone. The new chief wasn't even all that bad of a person. So we just tried to fly under the radar for most of the time. Airu really didn't like it because she had to stop inventing things. If I remember right, the higher commander traded our Zone around a few times...I think we were with Lilithmon for the last few weeks of the war, then after that...We got pulled into Dragon Land."

"Dragon Land?" Akari blinked in surprise- "Huh...That's where we found the Necklace too..."

"Could be a coincidence?" Chou offered a shrug, "Or maybe not, given all the time travel..."

"It's such a headache, isn't it?" Akari laughed, "Sometimes I wonder where we'd be without it!"

"Who knows!" Chou laughed as well, "Maybe there wouldn't have been a Bagura Empire?"

"That would've been nice," Akari nodded in agreement, but sighed, "Though, without time travel, I'd never have been born to be with Shoutmon at the same time he was alive. We probably never would have even met, if that was the case..."

"It seems like it's all a bunch of narrow hit and miss chances, doesn't it?" Chou sighed, "Where's the free will?"

Akari thought for a moment...

"It's the little things."

"Eh?" Gumdramon blinked at that answer.

"All the little things that make us _Us_, that's free will. I could have gone through that entire war without once kissing Shoutmon, or falling in love with him all the years before. Nothing of the timeline demanded that we get together, but..." Akari smiled slightly, "I liked him, faults and all... And even if we got into a fight over something stupid, we still worked it out later on."

"I think I get where you're coming from," Chou nodded in agreement, glancing over at Tagiru, who was still struggling with the bread dough. "I fell in love with him at somepoint when I was tutoring him...It just... sneaked up on me." She met her daughter's eyes with her own, "I think that even without time travel, I'd still love him for who he is. I'd still want to have a daughter just like you, Akari-chan."

"Would you still name me _Akari_ even though you know it's my name?" Akari had to ask.

Chou was taken back by the question, and thought it over for a few moments. "I think I'd just know," she finally said. "I'd know what to name you on the spot! So if I knew I wanted to name you Akari, I'd name you Akari without a second thought!"

Akari stared at her mother's past-self for a few moments, then smiled. "Okay!"

"Besides," Chou leaned in to whisper, though still loud enough for everyone to hear, "knowing Akashi~kun, he'd probably want to name you something weird instead. So sticking with a pre-known name might be the safer route!"

Akari giggled, "Maybe that's why all this Time travel exists! To keep me from having a silly name!"

Tagiru let loose an enraged howl- mostly from the frustrating bread loaf and only partially from the rogue and unexpected comment: "I Would Not! I would Never do that!"

Gumdramon added into the conversation with a rather loud, though joking, comment, "Sorry, Tagiru! I gotta side with them on this one!"

The boy let out a string of frustrated sounds as he ran his hands through his hair at the playful jabs. "Do you guys really think of me that way!?"

"Sorry, Akashi~kun," Chou giggled at his silly antics, "but you're an easy mark some times!"

"Ah, yeah, I remember this time that-" Akari was about to go into some story from her childhood when Tagiru let out a strangled shout:

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!"

"Oh right, I don't want to ruin the surprise, now do I?" Akari grinned.

_**"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!"**_

All in all, Gumdramon thought as he observed the scene with a laugh, they made a pretty normal family despite all the oddities that surrounded their lives.

**END: ACT 3 INTERMISSION 11.**

NEXT TIME:

"It's time we put Breakdramon into his prison."

"Tagiru? You coming?"

"Of course I am!"

"Meanwhile! I'll get to face off against you two bozos!"

"HEY!"

"Who are you calling a Bozo!?"

"Next Time: DIGIMON XROS WARS!"

**"Forwards to the Past & A Ramen Cook-off!"**

"And what about my episode!?"

"Keep Petitioning!"

"Aw man...!"

* * *

**A.N.: My apologies for this short chapter...But sometimes short and sweet is the best way to go. Especially with such a shocking twist at the end like that. On that note: You should be reading FlameWizardmon's voice as "Ice King"'s voice from _Adventure Time_, and Quartzmon's voice as "Q" from _Star Trek: TNG_ and "DisQord" from _My Little Pony: FIM_. You'll notice a theme on that last one. Heh. On that note- in an animated format- patient viewers who recorded that last scene and played the audio back as suggested WOULD have stumbled across that very disturbing message! 0_0 I am mean to my characters, aren't I?**


	66. Forwards to the Past! A Ramen Taste off?

**THE DIGITAL WORLD_ _ _| FOUR YEARS POST SHATTERING_ _ _| SWEETS ZONE_ _ _|**

The Sun was high in the sky, and the birds chirped in the summer air (though due to the Zone Shattering, the current weather season was very off).

For Taiki and Sally- it was a major difference from the last time they'd seen this Zone...Which would be in about approximately sixteen years by their current guess.

"Welp!" Revolomon whistled, "This certainly is something you don't see every day."

"N'gah," Ballistamon- who was holding on his back a giant black square that was enchanted by one of Shoutmon's "Vows" to be "**{Bigger} {On} **the** {Inside}**"- agreed with his usual phrase.

"Putting that aside-" Kaiyumi, Lopmon's Human form, glanced around as she shifted the backpack on her back a little, "-I don't see anyone immediately out of place that the book said we'd meet up with."

"Well, we'll probably run into Tagiru or Gumdramon at some point," Cutemon (in his Digimon form so as to maintain the loop of the locals remembering a Cutemon being involved with Breakdramon's imprisonment, thus leading to his parents being brought there in the first place) said, then shrugged when Sally raised an eyebrow at him. "Who else could it be? We're about around the time Akari was born, aren't we?"

"Yup! That you are!" Came a familiar voice from behind the six time travelers who had just come back from the future. "About a month past by now!"

Everyone besides Ballistamon turned around, eyes widening as they saw the man standing there before them.

It was Tagiru, about six or seven years older, and by his side was a slightly more roughed up looking Sagomon (He had an eye patch over his left eye now, and his armor was badly patched up with duct tape).

"What?" Tagiru flashed a grin at them as he ran a hand through his (surprisingly) bright red hair, "Nobody's going to ask how long we were standing here?"

* * *

_*Cue Stand Up (TV Ver) by TWILL*_

**DIGIMON XROS WARS**

**THE YOUNG HUNTERS THAT LEAP THROUGH TIME.**

* * *

_*cue Title Theme*_

**"Forwards to the Past & A Ramen Taste-off?!"**

* * *

"Shoutmon gave me the heads up the last time I saw you guys," Tagiru explained as he led them all down the sunny streets of Sweets Zone. "Of course, Chou and I had to come here to stock up on supplies anyways, so it worked out in our favor. Funny, isn't it?"

"Yeah, funny," Sally grumbled.

"So how long has it been since we last meet?" Taiki asked out of curiosity.

"About a month ago," Tagiru said after a moment, "but that was all the future yous. Everyone wanted to come see Akari-chan after she got born, even Akari herself!"

Revolomon stared blankly ahead, "Isn't that...like...a Paradox?"

"Not really," Kaiyumi answered, "not if they didn't touch each other, and even then, Akari's innate _Time_ powers should have prevented any timeline branching or dooming. If anything, it's probably a fixed point on her own timeline."

"That's exactly what you said then, too," Sagomon muttered under his breath, giving Tagiru an excuse to laugh.

"But before that?" Tagiru mused for a moment after he stopped, "It had to be years, at least. Not since we got sent back here, I don't think."

"That long?" Taiki frowned, "What would make us want to put trips like that if we can come back so easily?"

"I..." Tagiru and Sagomon shared uneasy glances with each other as the boy struggled for the words, "It's really hard to say. I don't know if there's anything that you guys can really do to prevent it, but...from what the future yous told us, Quartzmon's been causing trouble all over time with the storms. You've been too busy hunting him down to really do anything else other than to fulfill a looped visit."

"How bad are we talking about?" Sally asked.

"I don't really know-" Tagiru shrugged as he answered, "Chou and I left when things got really bad, and Gumdramon and Airu showed up a few weeks after that. And you guys never told us how bad it was when you visited last time."

"Time loop stability," Kaiyumi deduced, "so we don't spoil ourselves."

"Actually," Tagiru countered, "you said the opposite last time."

"Eh?" Kaiyumi blinked, "What?"

"The Time Storms birth is a fixed point," Tagiru paraphrased, "not only that, but whatever happened was so bad to make them, it unnerved you guys to no end. You two weren't even there," he nodded in Sally and Taiki's direction there, "Shoutmon said you were busy baby sitting. Who got pregnant again? Nene, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," Sally nodded in agreement, "she asked us to be the kid's god-parents."

"Ah, right. I thought that was who it was. Wasn't sure though. Things got a _little_ bit hectic at the end there." Tagiru laughed it off, "Oh man, that was quite the trial by fire we were under when we came here. Quartzmon was really trying to put the hurt down on us."

"So we find him then?" Taiki asked. "Quartzmon?"

Tagiru and Sagomon got uncomfortable again- noticeable in how their pace slowed down.

"He..." Sagomon choked out, "sort of found us, actually."

"Well _that's_ a comforting thought," Revolomon remarked.

"Indeed," Ballistamon agreed.

"ANYWAYS!" Tagiru clapped his hands, as if changing the mood, "That's neither here nor now!" He turned towards them, "We've already got the downstairs space opened up for you! So we can head on down there and get Breakdramon all set up in his new home, and then you guys can come meet Akari-chan!"

* * *

"N-GAH!"

**THUD**.

The giant black box was set on the ground of the presently sparse office space that would, sixteen some years down the line, become the dim and icky sewers that GigaBreakdramon would be loosed upon.

"Well..." Sally dusted her hands off for no real reason, "I can't say I'm happy to be back here again."

"Me either," Taiki shook his head. "It's really unsettling."

"Well, then," Revolomon pulled some paint cans out of the backpack he'd been carrying, "let's get this work done at Mach speed!"

* * *

A few hours into setting up the massive servers (stored within the box) and Breakdramon's roof-top prison (ALSO stored in the box), Tagiru came down to bring them up for a lunch break.

In the relatively more normal sized kitchens of Sweets Zone's main building, they met up with Chou-chan, and the presently-month-old Akari, who was sound asleep in a baby cradle and completely unaware of her future friends standing over her.

"Uwaaahhh!" Kaiyumi barely held her squeal down to a non-waking level, "She's so small!"

Chou, who had lost her glasses at some point, smiled at the girl, "She is, isn't she?"

Sally nodded, "She's really cute!"

"Akari'd be hitting us over the head if we said that around adult-her," Taiki shook his head, "It's really quite shocking when you see them grow up in front of you, but add in time travel? It's really something else, isn't it?"

"Heh," Chou giggled a little, "It is...I was talking with her the last time she was here, right with her right in my arms, and...It really hit me how they were the same, yet so different..."

"People are just living Paradoxes, aren't they?" Revolomon shook his head in disbelief.

Tagiru nodded in agreement.

For the next few minutes, the group ate in relative silence (Save for the [occasional?] cooing over the infant) before something came to interrupt it.

Or rather- someone.

"NEW PEOPLE! NEW PEOPLE!" In came running into the room a girl with the same golden eyes as her parents...though with hair that ran past her shoulders of a green color similar to that of her mothers.

"Aradia-chan!" Chou shushed the girl immediately, "Your sister's sleeping!"

"Oops, sorry..." the little girl stopped to lower her voice before repeating "New People! New People!" at a lower tone and continued her run towards Taiki and Sally. "Hi! Who're you?"

Taiki just stared at "Aradia-Chan" in disbelief. "Who-?" He glanced over at Chou and Tagiru, "What?"

"Sorry...!" Harpymon, the one who had just been caught in Hong Kong though now several years older, came running in after the girl, "She got away from me!"

"It's alright," Chou smiled at the apparent babysitter, "they were going to find out eventually."

"What?" Taiki repeated at a higher pitch.

"Taiki-san," Tagiru smiled apologetically, "meet our first daughter, Aradia Hinomoto."

"What?" Taiki repeated for the third time- though in a flatter tone- as the little girl who would one-day become a Monitamon who randomly joined their team smiled up at him in curiosity.

* * *

"We arrived a long time before the Digital World got shattered," Tagiru explained as they watched the young girl eat a rather sugary looking sandwich, "Chou got pregnant after that, and we had Aradia almost just before the Code Crown wound up being broken up." He shook his head, "She's lucky she doesn't remember most of that time. It was living hell for everyone."

"So...Akari has a sister..." Kaiyumi asked seriously. "A flesh and blood sister?"

"Yeah, It caught us off guard too..." Tagiru frowned just a bit, "We were so worried those first few months that something would happen to her because of the Digital World being broken...But I'm guessing you guys know what's going to happen to her?"

"We ran into an "Aradia" in Shinobi Zone," Cutemon explained, "one of the Monitamon, actually."

"So we just leave her there?" Tagiru frowned, "I don't really like the thought of that. She'll be four in another few months..."

"If she wants to stay there of her own will," Taiki began, "let her. It'll be her own choice that way. Give her the support she needs if she wants to stay there."

"I see..." Tagiru nodded, "she _has_ been quite the little ninja lately after all..."

* * *

"What's dat ting?" Aradia pointed at the control console with a big red button on it.

"It's the button to release the bad guy once he's served his time," Sally explained calmly.

"Why 'lease 'im?"

"Be~cause he'll have served his time and it's time for him to come out," Sally answered.

"Bu' 'e's a ba'guy!"

"Even bad guys need a chance for redemption every now and again," Sally sighed. The Present-Day version of Aradia was a lot less inquisitive, although she still shared that same cheerful behavior.

This would continue on for several more hours, until...

"Alright!" Kaiyumi called out as the servers all went online, "We're up and running! All that's next to do is upload Breakdramon into the new mainframe and we're all done here!"

"Alright then," Taiki held his Xros Loader up and plugged in a wire that was ended with a Code Crown shaped access card. "Beginning download."

Meanwhile- on the other side of the room, Revolomon had finished up with his paint job- the mural of Breakdramon's face. "We're finished up here! Just don't touch the paint! It's still wet!"

"Taiki-san," Tagiru started after a moment of silence.

Taiki glanced up from his Xros Loader, "Hm?"

"I know that you've got a younger version of me to keep you company until that day," Tagiru thought his words through, "but I want you to know that it's been an honor to fight alongside you, and everyone else in Xros Heart. I had fun every step of the way."

Taiki blinked in confusion, then smiled, "Thanks, Tagiru. I'm glad at least you got a chance to live your life the way you wanted to."

Tagiru thought for a moment, then added, "When the time comes, you need to look to your left."

"Huh?" Taiki blinked again at the cryptic message, and was about to press further when Sally came walking back into the room with Cutemon and Ballistamon at her sides.

"We've got the Drill Door set up- and we've left Cutemon's drill key here so Gumdramon can make copies of it later on," Sally marked off items from the list rather quickly. "If we're lucky, the key Cutemon's had all this time is a copy of the original version which itself was probably a copy of the copy of a copied copy of a copied copied copy..."

Everyone who heard that sentence shook their heads in confusion as they- as one- thought: "I hate time travel."

Soon enough, Taiki's Xros Loader beeped as the data transfer completed.

"Well then," Taiki coughed, "I guess it's time for us to go."

"Yeah," Tagiru agreed, though it sounded like he had a clog in his throat as he said it.

"Aww..." Aradia just sniffed, "New people go 'bye bye' now?"

* * *

**EYE CATCH!**

END PLOT A!

BEGIN PLOT B!

**EYE CATCH!**

* * *

Kotone whistled to herself as she stalked down the local food district. It was a happy day for most of the world- an assassination attempt had been foiled, a combustable wizard had been put on ice, and Kotone was going to be an AUNT!

It had taken all of her will power to not spill the beans as soon as she'd gotten back from dropping the girl fused with the Rosemon and all the other X-Antibody digimon off in the Digital World.

It was STILL taking all of her will power not to jump in the air and clacp her heels together at an impossible angle up by her waist.

She was just that excited!

For Kotone and Cetus- most of their remember-able lives up to the last year had been practically non-existent due to DarkKnightmon's meddling. This was a chance for them to get back their shared lost childhood by giving their niece or nephew a chance to have the ABSOLUTE BEST CHILDHOOD EVER!

Also, Kotone had had the pleasure of meeting up with Rei during the girl's recent visit to their dimension, and so they had shared in the collective glee of _**BABIES**_ over cake, ramen, and tea at a nearby ramen parlor. Sure, Nene had said not to tell ANYONE, but come on! The Girl was from another dimension, and plus, Kotone had made Rei swear not to tell anyone of their immediate friends or family.

So it wasn't like there was any harm done, RIGHT?

Still- Kotone was in the mood for RAMEN and CAKE and TEA- so she headed to the Ramen shop with the intent of bringing some of the delectable food home to share with her parents, who by now had heard the good news directly from Nene's mouth via Wrister communique.

Kotone strolled into the Ramen shop and came to a grinding stop.

The owner and his son were arguing with each other over which item the shop should sell most prominently.

"CAKE!" The Dad was shouting.

"RAMEN!" The Son was protesting.

And on both sides were the twin digimon chefs who were scratching their heads in confusion.

"I Just don't see why we don't just continue to sell both," Ogermon was suggesting.

"We can't really specialize in one thing over the other, right?" Fugamon was shrugging.

"We've started this place as a RAMEN shop!" The son- a young man nearing adulthood named Masaru- repeated his argument to his father, "If we should be specializing in anything, it should be the Ramen Noodles!"

"But the cake is your Mother's recipe " The Father- a middle aged man by the name of Kematu- reasserted his point, "Your Mother's Cakes should be the best and most prominent thing we have in this store!"

As this was about to continue- Kotone whistled sharply. "Oi! Chefs!"

The Two Digimon looked over with looks that said "Thank you!" while the father and son duo simply snapped, "What do you want?"

"Are you guys going to keep arguing or can I order some food?" Kotone asked.

The two men shook their heads, each thinking, "right, customers are more important...Wait...We can ask HER which is better!"

"I recommend the Ramen noodles!" The Son offered, "They're really the best!"

"I recommend the Cake!" The Father counter offered, "They're better than the ramen!"

The Fugamon and Ogermon face palmed.

Kotone had to agree with them. "Um, could I have both?"

_**"BOTH!?"**_ The Two men shouted in surprise.

* * *

Kotone's Eye twitched. Somehow, the two men had ordered the Digimon Chefs to cook up the finest cake and ramen noodles that could be cooked.

She was to taste both of those from the Digimon, as well as the food cooked by the father and son...and she was to decide which tasted best.

Kotone just wanted to order take out.

"Such Misfortune...!" she whined out that phrase as the first course came out for testing.

It was cake vs. ramen- "ROUND ONE."

In this case- the Ramen easily trumped the Cake- which had been over-sweetened during mixing.

She let them know as such- and the boy pumped his fist as his father insisted on the next round.

"ROUND TWO," This time- the Ramen Noodles were of the spicy variety, and the cake was much nicer over all.

Rounds Three, Four, Five, Six, and Seven repeated this pattern, constantly balancing each other out.

The ONLY thing that made it more bearable for Kotone was the free tea refills.

By the time they forced Round Eight on her, Kotone finally had enough.

"ALRIGHT! THAT'S IT!" She slammed her tea cup onto the table and glared at the two arguing family members, "Neither of your cakes or Ramens are better than the other! Each has their pros and cons!"

"But-!" Both men tried to protest.

_**"HOWEVER!"**_ Cetus interrupted- **"We find that the Tea is the BEST thing we've had all evening! If you _absolutely_ must promote ONE item among the other items you have for sale- **_**IT MUST BE THE TEA OR ELSE YOU PUT EVERYTHING ON DISPLAY EVENLY!**_**"**

"..." The Father and Son duo stared in confusion...

"YEAH! YAY!" The Two Digimon clapped in delight- finally someone had told their bosses what they'd been telling them all along! "YEEEEY~!"

"So!" Kotone put her hands on her hips and shifted her gaze from the father to the son- "Are you two going to put your differences aside now?"

"Yes, ma'am," they both nodded slowly in agreement.

"You're not going to fight over whose side of the business is better over the other?"

"Yes, ma'am!" a round of furious nodding ensued.

"Now then! I came here to pick up dinner! You've wasted my time! I think I deserve a discount, don't you?"

_**"YES, MA'AM!"**_ The two men bowed on instinct.

"Great!" Kotone clapped her hands and grinned.

The two Digimon Chefs were holding back their giggles.

**SEVERAL DAYS LATER_ _ _|**

Kotone came back to find the shop's sign renamed, and business booming.

The shop was now called: "Tea, Cake, and Ramen!"

And it's subtitle?

"Cetus approves! There's no Contest!"

Kotone face palmed, "Damn it."

Cetus chuckled, **"At least they're being honest!"**

* * *

Taiki's group had returned from the past, and, as Kotone had suggested, they were meeting up at this rather popular Ramen shop.

"So how'd it go?" Kotone asked.

"Well enough," Sally nodded, "though we had a few surprises."

"Like what?" Kotone asked.

"Like me!" And at that moment, Aradia announced her presence to the restaurant, dressed as she had been before, though now not wearing her helmet. And although there hadn't been any doubt before, the fact that her hair was the same green as the girl that they'd seen whole years earlier confirmed the entire time loop.

"Huh?" Kotone blinked as the Monitamon slipped over to the table they were sitting at, "Someone mind explaining?"

"Aradia is Akari's older sister," Taiki said simply as Aradia sat down.

"So you knew all this time?" Kaiyumi asked, glancing around to make sure that nobody was paying attention to them. Once she was sure that everyone had returned to their business and was safely ignoring the loud Monitamon, "About Breakdramon?"

"Yup!" Aradia nodded, flashing a smile at them, "Uncle Gumdramon left me a book for one one my birthdays when I decided to stay in Shinobi Zone, I had to keep quiet until you guys came back, though."

"Which was today," Revolomon, in his human form, deduced.

"Eyuppurs!" Aradia nodded. "Though I gotta ask you not tell Akari-nee-san yet," her smile faded a bit, "I can't risk her telling mom and dad and them knowing about me in advance. I really was a bit of a surprise to them."

"So a time loop of them not knowing any information," Taiki frowned a little as well. "Alright, then, I guess we can deal with that."

"Thanks, it really means a lot, Taiki-ojii-san!" Aradia giggled at the boy's startled reaction. "Sorry, I had to. You were really old when I first saw you guys!"

"Greeaat..." Sally grumbled as she sipped at her tea, "Another damn time loop. Why do these things keep piling up for?"

"Fate, my dear friend," Revolomon said after throwing on a British accent, "fate that has been written in the past, althought the ending has yet to be written!"

"Yeah, what ever," and with that, Sally downed the whole cup of tea and then slammed the cup to the table. "Waiter! I'd like a refill!"

"Coming!" Fugamon stalked over, holding a massive pot of tea in his arms.

While almost everyone stared in confusion, Kotone just face palmed while Sally shrugged nonchalantly, saying: "Whatever, good tea is good tea!"

**DIGI-QUARTZ_ _ _|**

A grey boot stomped on the dirt covering the floor of the kitchen of the Ramen Shop. There was a grunt from the owner of that boot as he turned on his heels and began walking towards the main room.

A few moments after he finished his walk, the being raised his hand to the air...

**"...Sesrever Emit Fowolf Eh'tdn'A!"** and let forth a chant of power in the ancient tongue of the Horror Terrors.

All around the grey clothed mage, the world around him began rewinding, as if recorded on an old fashioned VHS tape.

He stood still, waiting, patiently, until the moment that a flash of energy exploded in reverse.

And that was the time he was waiting for arrived, he chanted a word, **"Semuser Emit!"**

Suddenly- before anyone realized he had blinked into existence- the being threw a sphere of dark energy at a table and then ordered the space around him (**"S'Dra Wrof Emit Fowolf Ehtdn'A!"**) as the energy exploded and he watched it happen in fast forward.

When he arrived back in Digi-Quartz... the Being was confronted with the business end of a rather polished, refined, and _sharp_ sword blade staring him down point blank.

"You missed," a voice the being had never heard before, but was terrified of just the same, spoke with anger.

**EARTH_ _ _|**

Everyone in the building had been teleported outside the moment Taiki had, on a whim, glanced to his left in time to see the shadowy assassin appear in a warp of space time.

"Well THAT sure killed the mood!" Sally huffed as she looked at her now empty tea cup with dismay.

"Be glad that was the _only_ thing that got killed," Aradia pulled her helmet back on, "That attack was targeted at one of _us!_"

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

**BEGIN: ACT 3 INTERMISSION 12.**

**SHINOBI ZONE_ _ _| FOUR YEARS, TWO MONTHS POST SHATTERING_ _ _|**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Chou asked of her eldest daughter.

Aradia had- upon finding some kids of her own age in the local village- decided that she, too, wanted to be a Ninja, just like they were.

It had been almost spontaneous- Tagiru had noted. Like his little girl had sensed some sort of connection to the two boys, named Eridan and Sollux, and had decided that she had to be friends with them, else something bad would happen.

"Are you absolutely, positively, one hundred percent sure?" Chou was continuing her questioning.

"Yeah!" Aradia nodded, her long, messy hair flying all over the place.

"Even though if you stay here, you can't see mommy or daddy or little sis again? You still want to stay?"

"I'll miss mommy and daddy, but I wanna stay with Sol and Eri!" Aradia clenched her tiny fists and put on the bravest smile she could muster. "We wanna help people jus' like you do!"

Tagiru knelled down and put his right hand on her left shoulder, "You don't want to turn your back on anyone, right?"

"Yeah!" Aradia nodded once more- her hair again flying about, though this time when it settled, it somehow seemed calmer...more put in place. "I won't turn my back on 'em!"

"Well," Tagiru smiled, "that's about all anyone can ask of you, Ara-chan."

* * *

For Chou and Tagiru- leaving Aradia behind was the hardest thing they could ever imagine doing. But they were comforted by the thought that it was in the knowledge that their little girl had made the choice all on her own.

Seven Years Later- when the point of their 'deaths' had arrived- Tagiru and Chou faced a similar moment with Akari. But this time, they couldn't tell their littlest girl goodbye.

Tagairu looked over at Gumdramon- ne, Tactimon- who held himself with more posture and self-control than he'd ever seen from the Digimon during their youth. To hold a single form for so long...?

"It's time, Hinomoto," Tactimon said, and even to this very day, he wouldn't let up on nagging his old friend that he'd taken his wife's name even despite it being a stable time loop. "The gateway will only be open for a brief moment in time. You'll have to get through it as fast as you can."

"Just be careful, okay?" Airu- ne, Lilithmon- was telling her cousin, "We're not sure we're going to be able to be there to catch you on the other side. If we're not there, you've got to get to Shoutmon as soon as possible if you're going to survive."

"Neeee~ We'll be fine," Chou pouted a little. "I'm sure you'll _both_ be there for us when we get to the other side." She sniffed, "Just...look after Akari-chan, would you? Make sure she doesn't get into too much trouble?"

"We promise!" Crysta-Pagumon- ne, Blastmon- pumped a fist into the air, "We'll be the best secret secret care takers she'll never have known!"

Tagiru laughed at the Crystaline Digimon's words, "And I don't doubt it."

And so came the dramatic moment...

The giant metal ring with the nine glowing chevrons began to power up, indicated by it's inner track spinning freely, as The Watch Maker activated it's dialing device.

"If all goes well, we'll interrupt Quartzmon's bomb as it detonates- forcing the Time Storms we're used to," the man said with little remorse, looking no older than his 'present day' self, "if we fail, and the time storms was what he intended to create all along...then may the stars themselves help us escape our inevitable fate." The first of the Nine chevrons glowed, and locked into place.

"You don't have to be here, old man," Tactimon retorted as the track begun to spin in the other direction. "We're perfectly capable of powering this device on our own."

"Ah, that may be true," The Watch Maker laughed, "but I allowed Quartzmon to escape my clutches once before when he destroyed my universe with my own discovery! I won't allow him to destroy another with it! Not if I can't help it!"

"Watch Maker," Tagiru spoke up, looking to the man as the ring before them continued to spin into place before the second Chevron locked, "I know it won't be a long time for you before we meet again, but I wanted you to know..."

"It was a honor serving with you?" The Watch Maker guessed flatly. "I know that phrase very well, boy. But with Quartzmon, I have no doubt that I will continue to meet many more alternate yous, and many more yous that will have met mes that do not remember those meetings." He looked up at Tagiru as the third chevron's symbol spun into place, "Remember boy," The Chevron locked, "We only have one chance at this. Screw it up, and Quartzmon is free to do whatever it is he wishes."

"You don't need to remind be about what's at stake here," Tagiru's hand clenched tightly around the Xros Loader. "I know perfectly well...Taiki-San...Sparrow-san...They-"

"Will survive to live another day if we succed," Tactimon interrupted. "Despite my future actions that I already regret, I will personally ensure that they _**will survive **_past that day!"

The fourth Chevron locked.

A relative silence filled the air- nobody spoke anything as the ring began to spin once more.

"Don't worry," Lilithmon spoke up after the fifth Chevron locked. "We know what we're doing."

"Yeah," Tagiru scratched at the back of his head, where an old goggle band rested once more. "That's what worries me."

The Sixth Chevron Locked.

**END: ACT 3 INTERMISSION 12.**

* * *

NEXT TIME!

"AHHA! FINALLY! It's *MY* episode!"

"I told you we were just swapping the episodes around."

"All my hard Petitioning worked! It paid off! Now my episode is being aired!"

"Um, Well-"

"Oh let him have his moment. NEXT TIME! DIGIMON XROS WARS!"

**"The Trouble of Money and Soul Control!"**

"Eh? What? That's not what it's called!"

"Well that's what the script's called now, sorry bud."

"Aw man...You guys are going to make us re-film the entire thing, aren't you!?"

"It's time travel, we never filmed the original episode to begin with."

"WHAT!?"

* * *

**A.N.: The Plot Thickens...And rises like a fluffy cake! Well, at least that's ONE time loop taken care of! Now we've got a few new ones added onto the pile! WHOOPS! XD And they didn't even get a new hat out of it, either! **


	67. The Trouble of Money and Soul Control!

It was a hotel. A plain and simple, ordinary hotel.

Mashimo, Hideaki, adjusted his hat over his golden blond hair and narrowed his green eyes at the building as he smirked just a bit.

By his side, a girl by name of Shinomiya, Rina, with her short neon green hair hidden up under a similar hat, rolled her naturally crimson eyes at him. "This won't work, Hideaki," she said flatly. "He's not going to be here."

"Now now, Rina-chan," Hideaki tisked at her, "we'll be in and out before anyone realizes what we're doing!"

"Fine," the girl fussed with her jacket and prepared to act her part, "But don't think I'm only going along with this because you're cute."

"I wouldn't dream of it! Hahah!"

* * *

They entered the hotel lobby, where the present Desk Clerk was furiously trying to make the computer work again.

"Tech service," Rina called out, "you called about having computer problems?"

"Oh thank god-!" The man looked over the two without even noticing their noticeable lack of height and age. "It's been giving me these stupid errors all morning! I'm lucky we haven't had any customers wanting to check in yet! So please get this fixed, or my head's going to be on a silver platter!"

"Don't worry!" Hideaki grinned and gave a dramatic thumbs up, "No matter what ails ya, we'll fix it right up in a jiffy!"

Rina winced slightly at that odd expression- it was her partner in crime's calling card, practically.

But fortunately, the Desk Clerk was too concerned by the broken computer to care about the give-away catchphrase.

* * *

And so the con began.

While Hideaki focused on running a distraction on the Clerk (That was pretty much his resigned to job after the last job they'd swapped roles on), Rina questioned him briefly about the security of the building, subtly implying that it could be a hacker or a virus.

The Desk Clerk had replied without even thinking- explaining everything she'd needed to know was accurate, and with that...she sneaked off to do her job.

With a slightly amused smirk, she pulled out her Cyan Xros Loader and activated it's time leap function- slipping into Digi-Quartz with ease.

From there she Reloaded her partner- her other self, a Vmon who went by the name of "Rock"- and together they made their way through the building, climbing floors and breaking down the no longer working doors.

They reached the room of their target, and with the thrill of the rush- she brought them back over to Earth, and together, they began searching the hotel room.

"Here Gane Gane Gane..." Rina chanted as she checked the cabinets and any immediate hiding spaces that would be obvious to any man trying to hide such a digimon.

"Here Gane Gane Gane..." Meanwhile, the Vmon searched all the places that the Digimon itself would think to hide- such as under the furniture and inside the air vents.

And then they hit a break in the case- Rina pulled open the bathroom mirror cabinet- revealing several small, coin-shaped digimon with arms and legs and...single eyes.

"ZENI!" They chirped in surprise, and attempted to flee.

"Gotcha!" Rina swiped her hand out and grabbed the coin-sized digimon from the cabinet- catching them all easily due to their nature as living coins. "I found some Zenimon!"

"I found more of them!" Rock called out as she pulled out an arm full of the struggling Zenimon.

Minutes later after completing a full sweep of the room- Rina and Rock were back in Digi-Quartz, and retracing the path they'd made back down to the main floor.

But before they shifted back to earth again, Rina scanned over the computer area with her Xros Loader. Once it beeped in confirmation, she pressed a button and-

* * *

-With a spark, the Zenimon hiding in the computer mainframe were suddenly transformed into tiny beams of energy and sucked into Hideaki's Purple Xros Loader, which was resting firmly in his jacket, hidden from sight.

Hideaki smirked slightly, "Alright, that should do it," and then he rebooted the computer.

As they waited, Rina joined them once more by the computer, saying, "I've cleansed the server of bugs, you shouldn't be having any problems with it infecting other computers again."

"Oh thank god..." The Desk Clerk sighed in relief.

*BING!* The Computer chimed as it finished its boot up.

"And there ya go! One clean computer!" Hideaki tilted his hat and flashed a smile at the clerk, "Now if you run into any more problems just let us know!"

* * *

Before anyone at the hotel realized what had happened- the duo had slipped out of the building, and were gone before anyone was the wiser- having slipped out of the normal time stream and forwards back into Digi-Quartz.

"So did we get them all?" Hideaki asked as he took off his hat and "Tech" Jacket through use of his Xros Loader, revealing his street clothing in its place: A green T-Jacket over an orange T-shirt and blue jeans.

"I didn't get any other pings except for that one room," Rina nodded as she pulled off her jacket as well- though her normal clothes seemed a tad odd compared to her companion: a black hoodie jacket that was only half-way zipped up in such a way to frame the shirt (or lack there of) that she was wearing over the black-and white biker shorts she had on. "We should be good except for the fact that we didn't find Ganemon." She paused for a second and then looked over at him, "And the other thing?"

Hideaki pulled out what appeared to be a room card, and flashed a grin at her. "We're set!"

"Well well, the farm boy's good for his word after all," Rina flashed a smile back at him. "That's where they'll be staying next?"

"Yup. And to think this was just step three," Hideaki laughed. "Step four's going to be a whole new ball game!"

* * *

_*Cue How to go (TV Edit) by School Food Punishment*_

**DIGIMON XROS WARS**

**THE YOUNG HUNTERS THAT LEAP THROUGH TIME.**

* * *

_*cue Title Theme*_

**"The Trouble of Money and Soul Control!"**

* * *

**KUDO RESIDENCE_ _ _| THE FOLLOWING SATURDAY MORNING_ _ _|**

Sally put the paper down as she chewed on her toast- "That's the fourth assassination attempt this month alone."

"SuperStarmon, then Harpymon, then the Horror Terror," Taiki counted them off, "what's the fourth?"

"This," Sally pointed at the headline- "'Unknown sword user carves up downtown.' That's the Lobomon who just showed up last night- remember?"

"Oh right- the one who was tied up in rope and had a _'happy birthday'_ card taped to his head?" Taiki asked.

"That very one!" Sally nodded.

"How was he an assassin?" Taiki frowned as he went for a piece of toast of his own.

"Apparently there was a witness to the fight. Said he saw Lobomon fighting it up against a Knight with a two handed long sword," Sally quoted, "'He looked like a Knight of old, wielding his sword with the practiced ease of a Samurai Master, but the speed and cunning of a modern day hero.' He goes on to say that 'The Light Saber user-' Hah! '-insisted that nothing would get in his way of killing the one he'd been hired to finish off.' Now doesn't that sound familiar?"

"We'll have to question Lobomon about that," Taiki nodded in agreement, then his eye caught something on the next page over. He pointed at it with his toast and asked, "Hey, what's that part say?"

"Hm?" Sally looked it over, "Oh! 'Digimon Bank Owner, Ganemon, and Infinitude Banks International Owner, Hermaeous Mora, strike deal to co-fund the first United Space Probe to explore the new, wild, and uncharted space around Earth and the Digital World.' That sounds nice!"

"Hmm..." Taiki chewed on his toast, "I don't think there's actually anything out there. It'll be interesting to see what comes up, won't it?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the abandoned warehouse district of downtown, Rina was waking up to the smell of cooking eggs. "Is it time to get up already?"

"It's time to get up, alright!" Rock, the Vmon, called out from the nearby table to her other-self.

"Wake up sleepy-head!" Hideaki grinned from where he was cooking.

After the disaster that had been the Breakdramon Incident- most of the downtown area was abandoned. Giving these two teens the perfect place to hide out for their planning and execution stages of their mission- not that they hadn't needed one before this either. Like writing two checks with one pen stroke.

These two teens were rather unusual in the grand scheme of things. You see, they had no place to live normally before they'd found this place.

That is to say: These two teens are not from this dimension.

Hideaki, Rina, and Rock had all come from other worlds than this one- they were swept away by a storm of static and time and space, landing in a strange place called Digi-Quartz. It was there that they were rescued from a massive, Volcano Dragon Digimon by a Dobermon. And soon after that- an old man had appeared, pulling them all into his store on his version of earth, and from there the man had given them two Xros Loaders, recruiting them into the "Ever Changing Game" for a chance to be able to return to their own home dimensions at some future date.

However- returning home had soon become an after thought when they'd participated in their first team venture into Digi-Quartz: an epic thrill ride that took them across multiple parts of the globe through various parts of time and space that finally ended in the caldera of a semi-active volcano in Digi-Quartz.

Nothing could beat the thrill of that first adventure- but everything after it had come very close.

It was with that unnecessary recap that Rina pulled herself out of her bed and stumbled across the floor towards where everyone was waiting for her.

Their 'room' was a small, sectioned off part of an even larger warehouse that consisted of a couch pilfered from a furniture store in Digi-Quartz, two fold-out cot-beds borrowed from a camping store in Digi-Quartz, a radio, again, taken from an electronics store in Digi-Quartz, and a propane stove they'd stolen from, surprisingly, a store in Digi-Quartz.

All the other stuff they needed for living- food, water, and clothing- could be handled with a few robbed cashiers from Digi-Quartz, or actually doing a honest day's work fixing someone computer.

Rina sat down at the table next to Rock, and glanced at the newspaper sitting on the center. "So what's with the headlines?"

"Second page," Rock grinned, "Ganemon's in the news!"

"Is he now?" Rina pulled the paper over and opened it.

* * *

After a cup of coffee and some fruity swirled cereal, Rina had one thing to say about their newly revised plan: "This is even worse than the last plan we had."

"Aw come on!" Hideaki laughed, "Atleast now we know where he'll be!"

"You're talking about _assassinating_ a known political element, Hideaki!"

"Not _"assassinating"_, per say, just more like... incapacitating him while we take Ganemon for our own!"

As the two began bickering back and forth, Rock took a large bite out of the bacon strip on the end of her fork. As she did this, their rescuer Dobermon stalked in from elsewhere, and put his head on the table like a sad little puppy dog. "I'm hungry," he said simply. "Are they done fighting yet?"

"Nope," Rock chewed on some bacon, "they just started, actually."

"Oh," Dobermon's ears folded back a bit. "How just started is 'just started'?"

"Like just before you came in."

"Oh." His ears folded back even more. "So what's the plan?"

"Me and other-me're gonna shoot a bank president and steal Ganemon away so we can make him confess to the con he's pullin' on everyone," Rock explained before biting away at more bacon.

"Oh," Dobermon's ears perked a bit, "that sounds fun."

"Maybe, maybe not," said through a mouth full of bacon, then followed by a shrug and, "what'd the local hounds have to say?"

"Oh," Dobermon's ears fell, "just the usual..."

"Ah, I see."

"Though there was some news about that guy we're after."

"Oh?"

**A SHORT TIME LATER_ _ _| THE CONCERT HALL FOYER_ _ _|**

"So why'd we come to this again?" Kaiyumi asked, not sure why she'd been brought along.

"I'm sort of curious too," Tagiru scratched at his nose. Why was he here?

"Astronomy," Taiki said simply, "or rather, the study of the stars of our new solar system."

"But it's just earth and the Digital World, right?" Kaiyumi frowned as they followed the flow of the line up towards ticket purchasing. "You didn't actively put any stars in. Right?"

Tagiru blinked in confusion. What did Kaiyumi, Taiki's sister, mean by that?

"No, I didn't," Taiki shook his head.

"Besides," Sally spoke up, "that's why we're here," she reached a hand out towards a nonexistent star above her, "to find out what's Far Out There in the skies above and beyond!"

Tagiru raised an eyebrow, glancing at Taiki oddly. "Is she okay?"

"She's been a bit hyper since that last episode of _Doctor Who_ aired. Something about it being epic beyond all reason," Taiki shrugged. "I haven't caught up with it all yet, so I can't say for sure."

"Ah, right," Tagiru nodded in understanding, though he really didn't understand most of it. Despite all the truths about Time Loops and Time Travel he'd been clued in on, there were still some odd facts that he hadn't been clued in on fully.

Like the fact that, apparently, Taiki had something to do with moving the planets. It was a given fact that Xros Heart had done that unintentionally due to Xrossing Earth and the Digital World, but that Taiki specifically had a role in it...? Nobody knew.

Which was odd, because now that he thought on it, Tagiru felt a nagging feeling that Taiki HAD done something big during that battle. He...he just couldn't remember what that was.

A lot of that occupation of Earth, in fact, was somewhat of a blur. Bagura had arrived...and then Xros Heart had... then... there was lightning and then...

Then what?

Tagiru shook his head out. He'd have to ask later when they weren't in such a public place.

* * *

Soon, the entire Concert Hall itself was filled up with eager people ready to learn about what was about to come.

On stage were the businessmen, Ganemon and Hermaeous Mora. Ganemon was a golden coin Digimon about as tall as a toaster. Unlike his Zenimon, he had two eyes, and a mouth with a mustache in place of a nose. Hermaeous Mora was a tall, stout, and round kind of man. He very much looked like Ganemon would as a human- what with his similar mustache, and his pinstripe suit that looked straight from the Victorian era. Both of them had Monocles over their left eyes, and canes held in their right hands.

"And so-" Mora began in a loud, booming voice, "-we enter the dawn of a new age of space exploration! We all find ourselves in a strange new environment." Ganemon clicked to the first slide on the roof mounted slide projector- A view of Earth and The Digital World as seen from the window of a Trailmon. Both tiny planets orbiting a massive sun. "But that alone does not prevent us from doing the very things we've done over the centuries!" Tagiru noticed that Taiki flinched at that comment. "And so we present to you the means of exiting our new solar system, and exploring the space beyond!"

The slide changed- revealing the design of what looked to be a dragon shaped Space-craft.

"I give you-" Hermaeous Mora held his arms to the roof, and shouted the name: _**"SPACE DOVAH ONE!"**_

* * *

_*cue Black (Homestuck Vol 4.)*_

Meanwhile in Digi-Quartz... Or about as Meanwhile as Digi-Quartz can be...

[0:04]

In a wide open space far away from any inhabited building, Hideaki, Rina, and Rock stood by, each preparing for the moments to come.

[0:08]

Hideaki raised his Xros Loader and mouthed a command.

And moments later and twin flashes of light later- a giant metallic Digimon appeared before him.

It was hour-glass shaped in it's body, and had the swooping neck of a bird, while its wings were instead giant jet engines attached to its side. It's face seemed to be a mask that was covering two glimmering blue eyes. It's name was SpaceTrailmon.

[0:20]

On it's back rested a giant machine gun that was not a part of it normally- and in fact, had come from a Digi-Xros just performed. Manning that machine gun was Rina...or at least most of her. Having been Xrossed with Rock, she now had the Vmon's tail, tail spines, facial markings, horn/ears, and a now dark blue hair color. Her clothes had been altered somewhat as well: her shorts had become smaller to allow for the Vmon tail to fit comfortably- her sneakers had changed into knee length, laced up boots- her jacket was now fully unzipped, now having a white star embroidered over the heart- and a pair of finger-less gloves had appeared on her hands- one of which was invisible under the Gatling gun.

[0:35]

With a thrust of force- the SpaceTrailmon's twin engines pushed it off of the ground, and up into the air. Hideaki just smirked at it as he moved off to change locations.

The SpaceTrailmon lifted up high into the air, higher and higher, and then finally, it adjusted it's engine level, then began soaring forwards like a leaf on the wind with one final push of the thrusters.

[0:47]

On top, Rina and Rock, xrossed together, simply held a grim look on her face as they quickly began racing towards their destination. They flew over buildings and towers and ruined skyscrapers- all of them inconsequential except for their target.

The Concert Hall where Ganemon the C01N-Artist was hiding.

[0:59]

Faster and faster- they flew over whole islands and districts and cities and towns- all so they could build up the speed necessary for them to punch through the party they were about to crash.

On the massive gun- Rina watched as the speedometer's power line grew higher and higher into the burning red zone.

[1:12]

The SpaceTrailmon put on more speed- pushing raw plasma out of the extra booster- the massive engine that made up the back half of the hour glass shaped body.

Time Spun around them-

[1:22]

- Meanwhile, in the present, Hideaki glanced to his watch as he checked the time count down. "-1:02" it said.

All around him- people stared up in awe at the things Hermaeous Mora was saying. But Hideaki knew the truth- It was all just a lie.

Taiki glanced to his left- spotting Hideaki looking at his watch- and frowned.

[1:34]

The Time Stream whirled around them as Rina and Rock powered up the Cannon- blue sparks and flames leaped from the vents on the massive gun as they readied to fire.

[1:40]

Taiki looked up- feeling the massive time disturbance in the sky as it formed outside the building.

Tagiru wondered just what was going on with Taiki all of a sudden.

Sally recognized that pained look on Taiki's face and tensed up in preparation.

Kaiyumi was just watching the stage.

[1:44]

Rock's cannon built up a massive swirling five pointed star of dark blue flames at the mouth- and prepared to fire.

Through the single scope on the cannon, she lined her eye up and prepared to make the world's most impossible sniper shot.

She winced slightly as they broke through the Time Jump, and then-

**BAM!**

Fired.

[1:57]

The bullet- a massive star shaped bullet- launched out of the cannon- flying straight through as if a comet hurtling through the heavens.

[2:08]

Before anyone knew what had happened- the bullet crashed through the roof of the Concert Hall, aimed straight at old Herma Mora.

As the massive blue projectile descended upon him- the man looked up upon his doom in abstract horror- as he realized this was his end.

Everyone barely had the time to take in the sight they were seeing- it was impossible! There was no way that this could be even happening!

Taiki was so caught up in sensing the time rift that by the time he realized something had come through it at an impossible speed-

It was too late.

The Bullet crashed into the ground in-between Herma Mora's feet, and sent a cloud of blue smoke into the air- quickly filling the entire room before anyone knew what had happened.

[2:20]

Before the smoke could even clear- there was another explosion- a part of the roof had just been completely disintegrated- allowing the SpaceTrailmon to float into position.

**"ATTENTION!"** The Trailmon called out- **"Nobody move or we'll blow a new crater on this tiny, tiny moon!"**

While everyone baffled at the odd comment- with a ton of confusion from the smoke grenade bullet- Hideaki swiftly moved through the fog, grabbing the dazed and confused Ganemon and pulling him out of the immediate line of sight with his Xros Loader.

Moments later- the boy performed an impossibly high leap from the ground up onto the lowered docking ramp of the SpaceTrailmon courtesy of two green vines that shot out of the back of his jacket, allowing him to escape without harm.

**"Thank you for participating in this Enrichment Center Thought Experiment Activity!" **The Trailmon added- and then pulled back away before taking off, straight up into the atmosphere, where moments later, they escaped through a Time Gate back to Digi-Quartz.

Soon, the smoke began to clear through the newly made hole in the roof of the Concert Hall, revealing Hermaeous Mora standing there, coughing to clear his throat of all the smoke, but otherwise unharmed.

* * *

**EYE CATCH!**

Tagiru and Gumdramon stood in front of a glowing clock face, both looking ready to take on whatever might come to fight them...

The camera pans out, and the clock flips over, revealing a red outline of Arresterdramon roaring, with the number 69 painted onto the back of the clock in what appeared to be rather thick brush-strokes of red paint.

**EYE CATCH!**

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Sally shouted to the skies as the four of them walked away from the concert hall.

"How should I know," Kaiyumi grumbled, "I was just as confused as you were."

"Taiki," Tagiru asked, "what just happened?"

"I felt a time rift just before it all happened- but I couldn't do anything about it. Whatever flew through the roof like that was too fast for me to even sense." Taiki mused on that for a moment, "They must have retreated to Digi-Quartz, and came from there too..."

"So we go after them, right?" Sally asked.

As if she even needed to ask.

* * *

Digi-Quartz was a big place- an entire planet, in fact- but Ganemon had no clue how big "Big" actually was until that moment.

He was in space.

Or what would pass as space had Digi-Quartz been in anything remotely resembling space.

The planet just seemed to...float. Never moving, never changing. The space around it was static-debris filled. Whole chunks of solid pieces of 'time' just... floating.

Whole moments- whole universes-

Just floating there.

"See all this?" Hideaki motioned with one at the space below them as he held Ganemon out over the planet with the other- the pink colored murk that was a sub-par replacement for the midnight blue of actual space. "This is what people won't find because of your little con."

The "Earth"- Digi-Quartz- silently spun beneath them through no momentum of its own. Their ship- the SpaceTrailmon- was drifting in orbit. Simply said, Hideaki was exploiting the little coin's fear of falling from a great height. And there was no greater height than half-lunar orbit.

Ganemon stared in dismay. "I...We..." He gulped, "We just wanted to make some cash-"

"Over ten Million dollars-" Hideaki scowled and started to lean forward as if to drop Ganemon towards the planet below, "-does _**NOT**_ count as just 'some cash', mister!"

"Alright alright alright!" Ganemon yelped, "I'll admit! It's a very attractive offer! We were serious about it at first! But then the cash just started flowing in and then we couldn't actually _***find***_ any way out into space!"

"Explain," Hideaki said as he pulled Ganemon in a bit closer.

"We've **_*gotten*_** Trailmon out to the edge- no fancy ship needed at all!- but it's impossible to go any further! If you try pushing past it, you just sort of run into a wall! Not anything that could crush you with enough speed but solid enough to just stop you from going anywhere!"

"And?"

"And we couldn't figure out any way of pushing past it! It's like a shell made out of pure diamond!" Ganemon sweated a bit, "Herma just decided it'd be easier to take the money for our own rather than reporting a failure and leaving that kind of mark on our records! I swear! It was his idea to begin with! HONEST!"

Hideaki glanced to his right, where Rina stood leaning against the docking bay wall, holding a tape recorder in one hand. She smirked, and he smirked right back. "Alright then, that's pretty honest then. We'll be taking you back- you'll turn yourself into the police, and if you don't tell them all exactly what you've just told us, then we'll be putting that tape on the internet."

"So my options are either come clean of my own volition or be blackmailed into it!?" Ganemon sweated a bit more, "You guys drive a hard bargain! You've got yourselves a deal. I'll tell on Herma to the cops."

"Perfect!" Hideaki grinned...

Moments later- they shifted back to Earth's normal time plane, and began their descent towards the surface.

* * *

Digi-Quartz was a large place- that much was certain. And when you had a Digimon that could fly- you had a lot of ground to cover.

And so they'd split up.

Tagiru and Gumdramon were left to search all of the local areas while Taiki and Sally spread out and covered everywhere else through teleporting.

Kaiyumi had simply stayed due to the absurdity of the situation, and was presently investigating on the earth side of things.

Arresterdramon could circle large areas rather well- but even so- after half an hour of this nonsense- not a trace of the kidnappers could be found.

Just when he was about to tell Arresterdramon to land so they could give up- he saw something near an abandoned warehouse.

A Dobermon, curled up as if sleeping, though clearly keeping an eye out for something.

Or someone!

"Down there!" Tagiru pointed down at the Dobermon, "See if you can land us on the rooftop across from him!"

"Gotcha!"

Moments later- they'd landed just out of the Dobermon's line of sight on a nearby rooftop, and began sneaking their way to the edges to spy on the building.

"So what'd'ya think we'll find?" Gumdramon asked with a bit of excited energy to his voice and a bounce to his steps, "Cold Blooded Mafia types with torture tables that tear you in two pieces!?" Tagiru paled at the thought of being ripped in half. "Maybe Space-faring aliens who don't want us expanding out into the multiverse?" Aliens? Oh please Let it NOT be Aliens. "Or maybe they're Digimon renegades who want all the money for themselves!?" That would make some sense. "Or maybe-"

"Or maybe they're just a couple of kids with Xros Loaders?" Tagiru said as they reached the edge of the rooftop in time to watch Hideaki and the still-Xrossed Rina and Rock walking up to the warehouse in question.

"Or they could be that, yeah," Gumdramon stared for a few moments. "Kids, huh?"

"They look like they'd be about our age, maybe," Tagiru guessed at a distance. "Funny though, I don't think I've ever seen them before."

"Maybe they live here in Digi-Quartz?" Gumdramon guessed.

"Maybe-" Tagiru blinked as Hideaki pulled out his purple Xros Loader and opened a time gate. "We should follow them!"

"Good idea," Gumdramon nodded as he watched the Dobermon leap through, followed by the girl, and then Hideaki.

* * *

A quick jump back to the present, and the duo continued their impromptu surveillance on a closer-to-ground level, able to peer through one of the many windows thanks to the help of Sagomon. (He was kindly letting Tagiru stand on his shoulders, while Gumdramon stood on Tagiru's.)

For the first few minutes of surveillance, the two teens inside had seemed to be intently listening to the radio, and after whatever it was they were waiting for happened, they cheered.

The Digi-Xrossed girl- who for whatever reason was still Xrossed- even pulled the boy into a kiss.

"Weh?" Gumdramon tilted his head, "What the heck are they doin'?"

"Er-" Tagiru's eyes widened in realization of what was about to happen the moment the Xrossed girl's jacket hit the ground. "Okay, we need to stop watching now!" And he jumped off of Sagomon's shoulders before he could see anything else.

Gumdramon's head stayed stationary in mid-air even as his body stretched down away from him at the neck. Moments later- "NAK!" - his head snaped down to catch up with his body.

* * *

Tagiru figured he had about an hour or two to kill before he'd even want to risk watching those two again- so he began doing some investigating.

Using the Wrister, he found out through Kaiyumi that Ganemon had shown up out of nowhere about fifteen minutes after the 'assassination attempt' (could it even really be called that now?) and claimed to having a change of heart. He ratted out his partner, Hermaeous Mora, for trying to steal all the hard earned cash that was being put into funding the "Space Dovah One" that never really would have existed.

It was all thoroughly disturbing, if Tagiru was being honest with himself. These kids kidnapped the Ganemon to convince him to tell the truth? That was actually sort of clever if their means of doing it didn't involve blasting open a hole in a Concert Hall and kidnapping the guy while nearly assassinating his business partner.

After he'd heard that report, Tagiru had switched back to Digi-Quartz briefly to radio Taiki and Sally that they didn't need to keep looking for the Ganemon, but he hadn't told them that he'd found the two 'kidnappers' already. (Or was it Coin Nappers? Ganemon was a Coin type Digimon, after all.)

Regardless, Tagiru found himself in a peculiar situation. Option one: He could let Taiki and Sally know- and they'd come probably arrest the two would-be-thieves. Xros Heart may have been some brave organization that saved the world, but at this point after all the stuff he'd seen with Harpymon (who he only barely managed to keep hold of once he learned of Quartzmon threatning the poor bird), and other stuff of that level that he'd seen in recent times (The Kid who was attacking Kendo students for no reason).

Tagiru wasn't sure if that was the right choice to make. Option two: He could confront the two of them on his own, and he could tell them of where they stood exactly. That was probably the better of the two options, given that if they came forwards of their own free will, they could probably broker some kind of deal and be able to stay together through any situation that could possibly occur once in custody...

From that brief moment- Tagiru was pretty sure that those two were in a similar situation to him and Chou, and he wasn't sure that that said of him if he let them get taken away like that. Once more, Tagiru's mind raced with what-ifs. He knew that Xros Heart as it stood now would have to take the "legal" actions that the world would approve of even if that wasn't the RIGHT decision to make morally.

Tagiru stood there for a long time as he thought it over...

Then he made a decision.

* * *

Two hours had passed after their win in the Ganemon case. Rina and Rock were currently off taking a shower in a distant part of the warehouse where a shower room actually resided, and so, for the moment, that left Hideaki alone to cook lunch.

As he started up the stove- there was a flash of light from near by- followed by the sound of a time gate.

"Who's there!?" Hideaki looked up, grabbing a spatula as the first weapon he could find...

Standing before him was Tagiru, waving casually, "Yo! The name's Tagiru."

"Who the hell are you!?" Hideaki spat, nearly ready to throw the spatula if it weren't his only close-quarters weapon.

"I just said that-" Tagiru shook his head, "Look, that doesn't matter. I'm just here to talk."

Hideaki frowned as he lowered the spatula down a bit, "Alright, what about?"

"Well...It's about that thing at the Concert Hall," Tagiru said, "a lot of people are looking for you cause of that. You slipped past a lot of people who want to know better. People I want to keep in the dark right now about where you guys are."

"Really? Like who?" Hideaki asked.

"A guy who can teleport for one thing," Tagiru said simply, "and his girlfriend who works security for immigration."

"Ah right- those kinds of guys," Hideaki laughed a little, "Yeah, Rina figured we'd ruffle some feathers." He shook his head, then introduced himself, "My name's Hideaki."

"Pleasure to meet you, Hideaki-san," Tagiru smiled a bit. "So...Rina's the girl you were kissing earlier?"

"EH!?" Hideaki went stiff, "Y-You saw that!?"

"Well yeah...not intentionally, really."

"How much!?" The poor boy was flushed red from panic.

"I looked away as soon as her jacket hit the floor!" Tagiru crossed his heart with his fingers, "I swear by my own future daughter's name!"

"Odd way to phrase that..." Hideaki frowned a little bit, "You've got a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, something like that," Tagiru laughed a little nervously. "Time stuff. Really quite complicated."

"Ah, yeah, I know the feeling," Hideaki laughed a little in turn, "though I'm more used to the '

'Different Universes' thing."

"Really?" Tagiru blinked.

"Yeah, I'm not from this Earth. Was just mindin' my own business one day and then- poof!" Hideaki even made a little 'explosion' motion with his hands, "I find myself in Digi-Quartz with a burst of static!"

"Ouch," Tagiru winced, "Same story, 'scept it was just a time leap for me. Not a whole universal leap."

"Yeah- Digimon don't exist in my world," Hideaki shook his head, "we got Pokemon instead."

"Seriously?" Tagiru stared at the other boy, who nodded. "That's awesome!"

"Yeah, well, atleast the monsters in this dimension can talk to you," Hideaki laughed briefly, then paused for a moment before continuing, "I ran into Rina right off the bat. This giant Dragon Digimon was chasing her right into my path. And Rina- let me tell you- she's got an even weirder universe than mine."

"How's that?" Tagiru asked.

"She and Rock- her Vmon partner- are the same person, just split across a dimensional divide," Hideaki explained. "Two dimensions occupying the same space. Sort of like a Living Dream world, or something like that. When one of them got pulled over here, so did the other. It took us a Long time to figure that part out though."

"I only saw one girl though," Tagiru pointed out.

"Ah, that's because they can fuse together since they have the same soul. It makes them really powerful after that." Hideaki shook his head, "Rina and Rock are the only ones that can merge together. She's tried fusing me with other Digimon with her Xros Loader, and I've tried with just Rina and some other Digimon we have, but... It never works. The damned things just beep out otherwise. And even then, it takes like...three hours or so for 'em to split back apart again. So it's not even a proper Digi-Xros."

"Yeesh, interdimensional chaos is chaotic, isn't it?" Tagiru shook his head- shuddering at the thoughts of what might happen if the same person from two different universes met in a third, completely different universe.

"It is!" Hideaki agreed.

* * *

Less than a hour later- Rina walked into the living area as she towel-dried off her hair. She stopped in her tracks the moment she saw Hideaki and Tagiru chatting about the nonsensical events that made up their lives.

"So then we find out that there's this big bad guy ripped _straight_ out of a cartoon going around causing trouble, and is the _**VERY SAME GUY**_ who made Digi-Quartz!" Tagiru was concluding, "How messed up is that?"

"Oh man, not as messed up as the time we had to hunt down a damned CLOWN in an amusement park!" Hideaki was about to launch into another tale of adventure when Rina coughed. "Oh! Hey Rina!"

"And just who exactly is this?" She put her hand on her hip.

"Rina, meet Akashi, Tagiru! Tagiru, meet Shinomiya, Rina!" Hideaki introduced them. "Tagiru here saw our little stunt back in the concert hall- he's got a Xros Loader too!"

"It's nice to meet you!" Tagiru held his red Xros Loader up with a hybrid salute-wave, and flashed a smile at her.

"Um...Right..." Rina looked straight at Hideaki, "Are you sure it's okay for him to be here?"

"He coulda turned us in ages ago," Hideaki brushed it off, "and he didn't. But Besides that! He's got some messed up universal-grand-cosmic-plot goin' on too!"

"How messed up, exactly?" She raised an eyebrow.

"He goes back in time, becomes the father of the current Queen of the Digital World, who he's MET in the present and knows he's a time traveler!" Hideaki explained, "Plus there's a whole bunch of other time loop stuff in there that's all tied up to the static bursts that brought us here!"

"It all sounds so mundane when you say it like that," Tagiru mused. "Like it's just every day stuff...Ya know?"

Moments later- Rock joined them- mirroring Rina's hair drying with a towel, despite not having any hair. She, too, stopped after seeing the newcomer, and, using the exact same tone of voice and inflections of surprise, added, "And just who exactly is this?"

"Does this happen a lot?" Tagiru asked as Hideaki sighed.

"More than you can possibly imagine," Hideaki replied as he planted his forehead to the table.

* * *

A few hours later- Taiki had given up on finding the 'coin nappers' via teleporting, and so, upon returning to his house with Sally at his side, was surprised to encounter Shoutmon peering over the Journal of events.

"It's not in here," Shoutmon said before annoyance could ask. "Today's events aren't in here."

"Gumdramon didn't write them down?" Taiki asked.

"The opposite-" Shoutmon pointed to the day's date and it's entry: "Nothing of Importance Happens."

"So...Gumdramon lied in the book so we'd be caught off guard?" Sally frowned. "Don't tell me that there are other entries in the book like that!"

"Most of the quite days so far have been like that, actually," Shoutmon sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers as he did such, "it's why I didn't think anything of it. Now I can't be sure how accurate the rest of the entries will be."

"What do you think, Taiki?" Sally looked over at the boy...

"I don't know..." Taiki scowled, "I really don't know."

"At any rate," Shoutmon coughed, "Tomorrow something big is going down. The Journal says that much at least."

"What's it say?" Sally asked.

"Well..." Shoutmon began...

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

**BEGIN: ACT 3 INTERMISSION 13.**

**DIGI-QUARTZ_ _ _| SEVERAL MONTHS AGO_ _ _|**

Hideaki stared at the changed scenery around him.

One moment, he'd been in his mother's garden, helping to tend to it with the local Snivy clan...

The Next, he was in the middle of some run down middle-of-nowhere town in the middle of a mountain range with a bizzare color scheme.

"What-" He stared at everything for a few moments. "Where am I?"

"Vy?" Hideaki nearly jumped at the quiet voice just behind his ear. It was a Snivy that had been brought along for the trip because it had been resting on his shoulders. "Snivy?"

A few moments later- the ground began to rumble- and he heard screaming coming from down the road.

Hideaki squinted for a moment- straining to see what was coming towards him...

"RUN! YOU IDIOT! RUUUUN!" It was a girl- dressed up in biking shorts and a black zip-up hoodie that barely hid her hair of a yellowish shade of green.

Right next to her was a waist-high blue dragon with a yellow V on its forehead.

And then he saw what was chasing them.

A Massive- gigantic- absolutely towering beast of a monster.

His first thought was that it was a Legendary Pokemon of some sort.

But then he realized- No Pokemon- even the largest of Legendaries- was as large as this beast was- nor were they giant dinosaur shaped beasts made out of molten rock.

For something that large- it was certainly very, very, VERY fast, and the ONLY reason it hadn't caught up to the girl running at him was because it was on the other side of the mountains that the run-down town rested in.

"SHE SAID RUN, IDIOT!" The Girl grabbed Hideaki's arm, and started dragging him along- even though it was the dragon (A girl? And It spoke English too?) that was speaking here.

As they ran- the massive wave of heat rolling off of the Digimon passed over them- and Hideaki suddenly understood that the Walking Volcano Dragon was exactly what it appeared to be.

A Volcano Dragon Monster.

Volcdramon for short.

It certainly wasn't any Pokemon Hideaki'd ever seen personally.

And as he stared back at the beast as he haphazardly ran after the girl(s) now dragging him along, he suddenly realized that he was somewhere very, very, VERY far from home.

Moments later- a dog-monster came running up next to them, barking, "Hey! Hey! You runnin' from that guy too?"

"Oi! Dobermon!" The blue dragon laughed, "Care to give us a lift?"

"I certainly would not be opposed to it!"

And then the girl- who Hideaki would later come to learn was named Rina- threw him onto the dog (Dobermon)'s back before jumping on herself.

It was a miracle that the four of them managed to escape the rampaging path of that beast when they did.

* * *

From his silent perch on a mountain top some miles away, The Watch Maker lowered his binoculars and frowned grimly. "And now I have two more loose cannons to worry about." He sighed and stood up, "I suppose I should bring them into the Game for their own safety, if nothing else."

He turned to leave, Clockmon at his side, ever presently chiming "Chi Chi Chi" as she followed after him.

**END: ACT 3 INTERMISSION 13.**

* * *

NEXT TIME!

"I invite you all to the Digimon Hunting Tournament!"

"Cool!"

"In this tournament, your goal is to be the first one to capture the Renegade Digimon, Volcdramon!"

"Damn! That guy again!"

"This Digimon is of a power level rivaling even that of the Denizens themselves!"

"Wait- what?"

"Volcdramon is a beast that would tear the universe apart with fire-y ambition should he escape from this place!"

"You're Kidding me!"

"So...my little challengers...Do Not Fail."

"Oh ho ho...seems like a perfect opportunity to me!"

"Next Time, Digimon Xros Wars! **THE VOLCANIC HUNT!"**

"I'll catch it for sure!"

"And what of you, gathered friends?"

"I say we punch it in the snout to establish superiority!"

* * *

**A.N.: Good grief this episode took a long time to churn out. I wasn't sure what direction to take with it at first in the grand scope of the over-all story, given that a BET of the canon episode was pretty impossible by this point... Then it hit me: "Hey! Why not work in that new character from the _DIGIMON RE:DIGITIZE_ game?" And so Shinomiya, Rina, got a co-starring role alongside Hideaki, and it allows me to hit the hammer down on the plot of UNIVERSES BLEEDING OVER as well as setting up the next episode rather Brilliantly! The plot is really simmering now, rising to a boil... Heh... Soon, it's all going to explode! XD ...Alright, lame cooking and Volcano Puns aside, This next chapter is going to be a fun one... Know why?**

**'CAUSE LANDS SAKE'S ALIVE! WE'RE COOKING WITH PETROL NOW!**

**...Okay, Okay! Stop pelting me with tomatoes! I promise! I'll stop with the food puns! OW! Stop that! _DTC**


	68. The Volcanic Hunt!

The sun was setting over the warehouses as three humans stepped out into the shade of the building they'd been in for the last few hours.

"Alright, well, I'll get going then," Tagiru bowed to Hideaki and Rina. "It's been a pleasure meeting you."

"And tell that Chou of yours that I'd like to meet up to have lunch some time," Rina smiled at the boy.

"Ah, I will," Tagiru nodded, "that sounds like-"

"Ah! Three at once!" The Watch Maker called out suddenly- interrupting the farewells with his jovial tone of voice. "Thanks for saving me the trouble of hunting you down."

Tagiru nearly jumped out of his shoes, but instead settled for turning around to face the man who'd given him his Xros Loader.

"Hey, it's the old man who rescued us from that island!" Hideaki snapped his fingers in recognition. "Thanks again for that, by the way!"

"Ah," The Watch Maker laughed a bit, "yes, funny how things turn out like that, isn't it?"

"What did you mean," Tagiru asked, "by saving you time?"

"Straight to the point as always, Tagiru," The Watch Maker's voice turned down to a more serious level. "Hideaki, Rina, that island I rescued you from...it is good that you remember it."

"You mean...?" Rina frowned, "It's time already?"

"Yes," The old man nodded, "Volcdramon's massive heat output has finally begun to affect the spatial warps on that island."

"Volcdramon?" Tagiru asked, realization dawning in his mind at the name.

"A beast more powerful than even the Denizens themselves," The Watch Maker nodded at Hideaki, "These two explained of their rescue, did they not?" He smirked and didn't even give Tagiru the chance to reply, "Volcdramon is a beast made out of a living volcano. His very heart is the molten heart of any life-sustaining planet. And as they have a personal history with Volcdramon, I promised them front row seats to this upcoming tournament, should they wish to join in."

"You're disguising it as a tournament?" Hideaki frowned, "I'm not sure if that's a smart idea or not."

"What else would you have me do?" The Watch Maker's frown turned into a scowl, "Tell the world that a beast more powerful than the saviors of two worlds threatens to detonate the planet's core by his very presence? No Hunter would even consider risking their lives for that kind of mission, and I need as many people on this as I can if we are to save this world."

The Watch Maker turned towards Tagiru, "And as for you, Tagiru,...I know of the turmoil that your life will become. I've already lived through a good portion of what is to come for you."

"Y-You do?" Tagiru took a step back in surprise.

"Yes, you and Chou, about the merits of keeping secrets from those that should never learn them," The Watch Maker smirked just a bit at that. "I know I can count on you to help on this...I know I can count on you to not tell Taiki-san and the others from Xros Heart about the threat Volcdramon presents."

"W...What...?" Tagiru stared at the man in confusion.

"Also, I know I can trust you to deliver these invitations to the ones addressed on the fronts," And with that, the Watch Maker pulled several envelopes out of his inside vest pocket. He then pulled one out separately, and held onto it as he handed the rest over to Tagiru.

"Taiki, Yuu, Revolo...?" Tagiru looked up in surprise. "You basically want me to deliver these to everyone I know from Xros Heart?!"

"And Airu too, since I've already let Ren know." The Watch Maker said simply, "Mostly, however, I need you to deliver these while I track down Ryouma," his scowl turned towards annoyance. "That boy is impossible to find on any given day, and while I fear that inviting him to this tournament will be a bad thing, I must do such out of fairness to The Ever Changing Game. But due to the time it takes me to track him down properly, I am afraid that I won't have time to address each and every Xros Heart Member personally."

"Alright...I guess..." Tagiru sighed.

The Watch Maker handed over the single remaining envelope to Hideaki, saying, "Here is yours and Rina's, detailing the coordinates of the island and the time you should depart for the island. I have no doubt you'll share it's information with Tagiru." And with that, he turned to leave. "I'll leave you all to it. I have a Rogue Player to Track Down."

* * *

**DIGIMON XROS WARS**

**THE YOUNG HUNTERS THAT LEAP THROUGH TIME.**

* * *

_*cue Title Theme*_

**"THE VOLCANIC HUNT!"**

* * *

**THAT NIGHT_ _ _| SOMEWHERE OVER THE PACIFIC OCEAN_ _ _|**

SpaceLocomon flew over the ocean at a break-neck pace- fast enough that everyone had to be stowed away in the cargo-bay.

Hideaki and Rina were essentially providing a ferry boat across the ocean to that long-forgotten island for Tagiru, Airu, Ren, and their Digimon.

"So Ryouma was nowhere to be found, huh?" Ren mused. "I'm surprised. Usually he's all over big adventures like this."

"Meh, I say we're better off without him," Airu shrugged, "he's been giving me the creeps lately."

"You too, huh?" Ren said flatly.

"So, where's Taiki and them?" Hideaki asked Tagiru.

"Ah, well...I just stuffed all the invitations into one giant yellow folder and addressed it to Yuu's apartment before I mailed it to them," Tagiru shrugged. "If they got them all, they'll come."

"You're really wanting to keep them out of this?" Chou, as Opposumon, asked as she floated next to Tagiru.

"They're babying me whenever something like Breakdramon comes up," Tagiru frowned. "And even back when I was doing security for them, it still felt like they were giving me the easiest job they could. And they still weren't letting me do my job even then. Sally jumped in almost right away..." He reached up to adjust the goggles on his forehead. "I need to do this without their consent. I need to prove that I'm up to their standards."

"What the heck is he going on about?" Ren asked Airu.

"We'll tell you later," Airu waved it off, wondering if there ever would be a latter to tell the boy.

**EARLY NEXT MORNING_ _ _| KUDO RESIDENCE_ _ _|**

The doorbell rang for the fifth time as a groggy Shoutmon stumbled towards the door. "Oi...I'm coming, I'm coming..."

**DING-DONG! **for the sixth time.

"OI! I said I'm coming!" And with that, Shoutmon pulled the door open to reveal a very startled, and worried Yuu. "The sun isn't even up yet," Shoutmon narrowed his eyes, "this had better be important."

"It's Tagiru," Yuu held up the massive envelope in his hands, and that was all that needed to be said.

* * *

Taiki was quickly woken up- and everyone that could be brought over on such short notice were teleported into the Kitchen for an emergency planning meeting.

"Tagiru's gone off the rails," Shoutmon said simply, "He went and sent us a bunch of invitations to this Tournament the old clock shop man's holding."

"A tournament?" Revolomon scratched at his head, "What kind of tournament?"

"According to these letters, it's a Capture the Flag type event, only instead of there being multiple flags, there's one digimon being offered up as prize to whomever can catch it," Taiki explained as he put a letter forward, "Volcdramon."

"Woah wait just a second," Sally shook her head out in surprise, then held a hand up as she talked. "Isn't Volcdramon that Magma Digimon that vanished out from under Typheus' nose three months ago?"

"It is," Shoutmon nodded, "I had Taiki send Typheus and Kiriha a note, but this early in the morning, I don't think he's going to get it right away."

"Anyways," Yuu contiued, "Tagiru's gone off to confront it. He left this letter in here for us..." He held up the incriminating letter for all to see what it said:

_**"No Time to Deliver these all personally! Please have Taiki do it! -Tagiru"**_

"Well, that's one way to do it," Dorulumon, in his human form, planted a hand to his forehead, "Good grief, that kid's a bundle of energy isn't he?"

"The invites all specify a set of corrdinates out in the middle of the ocean," Taiki began, "I can't sense Tagiru directly, but there is an island out there- that much I can tell for sure."

"So what do we do then?" Yuu asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Taiki flashed them a grin...

* * *

...And moments later- they were all deposited into the blue waves rolling into the beach of a very, very tropical island.

"Oh well _**THANKS**_ for the heads up, Taiki!" Revolomon shouted in annoyance.

"Good grief," Dorulumon grumbled.

* * *

It was hot on the island- much too hot for the normal summer clothing that everyone had been wearing, especially with untold amounts of unusually warm sea water clogging them down.

So, naturally, after a quick clothing change via the Xros Loaders, Xros Heart (X5 Branch) found themselves wandering towards the nearest structure- A run down, two floor beach-side hotel that looked like it had seen better days.

There wasn't much to that building- it wasn't very modern by Japanese standards, maybe more of an American 1960's style build- but it seemed sturdy enough, even in the heat of the early morning. (They were obviously further along in the day here, with the sun being at the 9:18 A.M. position rather than the 6:18 A.M. it had been back home.)

Soon enough, Taiki's small group entered the lobby of the little hotel, which seemed to be running on minimum power. The AC was cranked up to maximum, and the lights were all turned off. Someone was playing at the piano in the corner.

"Thank YOU!" Sally breathed in relief at the slightly cooler air, however, this drew quite a bit of attention onto those entering the room from those standing in the shadows.

"Ah, so they made it afte rall," Hideaki whispered towards Tagiru, who simply nodded.

In the main corner by the Piano was those who had flown in on SpaceTrailmon, with Ren being the one playing the instrument. In the opposite corner, at the small drink bar, was Haruki and Witchmon. In the other main corner, where a table and a few chairs resided, were three teens, two boys and one girl, though you couldn't see them well. At their sides were an Agumon, a Gaomon, and a Biyomon, respectively. The Boy partnered with the Agumon had a set of goggles hanging around his neck.

Finally, at the counter next to the stairs in the final corner stood the Watch Maker and Clockmon, the latter of whom was tick-tock-ing backwards, as if acting as a timer.

Taiki glanced around at this odd assortment of characters- at least half of the people and Digimon in the room he'd never seen personally before. And as for the other half...? Taiki narrowed his eyes at Tagiru in the corner, who was comically wearing a large, wide brimmed, straw hat over his face as if it were disguising him.

"Welcome," The Watch Maker said to those entering the room, "Please do come in. We're expecting a few more guests shortly, and then we can begin with this tournament."

There wasn't much room in the small lobby, so Xros Heart's few members went to sit on the floor in the center of the room.

After a few more minutes of waiting- a boy came walking up to the door, yet another Agumon at his side. "We're not late, are we?"

"Not at all, Kamiya," The Watch Maker said with a smirk. "You're just in time, in fact."

"That's good to know," The boy laughed as he fiddled with his own goggles.

A few moments later, two more figures stepped up into view- Haruki immediately recognized them as two passengers from one of the Trailmon that had gotten held up a short time ago. He quickly turned to take a large drink from his glass, while Witchmon put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeesh," said the girl with red hair. "What is this, a Goggle-head convention?"

The goggle-wearing boy next to her too just laughed nervously as they entered, two digimon following right behind them- a Renamon and a Guilmon.

The Watch Maker smirked, "Ah, and here come the last few..."

Taiki frowned- there was something rather odd going on here. He didn't see Xros Loaders on some of these new people at all. And then there was Hideaki in the corner- the same boy from the Concert Hall. A part of Taiki wanted to rush over and talk with him right then and there...but he restrained himself.

And then a cold breeze blew into the room from outside as a figure in a dark green over coat stepped into the room.

Everyone shivered at the refreshing burst of cold.

"DING!" Clockmon chimed, "Time's up!"

"Well then," The Watch Maker looked over a small notebook, then laughed, "It seems some of those invited had opted out of this event. Perhaps they're busy with more pressing matters. In any case, those of you here are now welcomed to the opening ceremony of this Unique Tournament!"

The girl with the Biyomon clapped cheerfully.

"Now then," The Watch Maker flipped to a page in his notebook, "we will go over the rules one more time, and these are exactly as the invitations told you..."

"ONE!" Clockmon chimed. "All Digi-Xrossing rules for normal hunting proceedures are to be Ignored!"

"Volcdramon is a very dangerous Digimon," The Watch Maker explained, "The usual concerns of killing a Digimon during a hunt is not a problem here." He sent a casual look Taiki's way, "For those of you who excel at "Megazord Xrossing", you are free to go all out."

"TWO!" Clockmon chimed before anyone could fully absorb the implications of that rule. "Digi-Quartz is off limits for the remainder of the Tournament!"

"The Heat Wave currently hitting this island," The Watch Maker explained, "is a direct result of Volcdramon's presence in Digi-Quartz. The unbearable heat right now is but a mere fraction of the pressures exerted on the island in Digi-Quartz at this moment. If you were to Xros Over into Digi-Quartz, you would be melted into a liquid, and vaporized into a gas before you even felt the heat touching you."

Nervous murmurs floated about at that remark.

"THREE!" Clockmon chimed in. "Teamwork is encouraged! Partner up with whomever you'd like to! The more people working on capturing Volcdramon the better, Chi Chi Chi~!"

"This needs no explanation with the exception that we do not want people sabotaging other teams efforts," The Watch Maker smirked. "If they have a valid idea to capture Volcdramon, please, let them try it."

"That concludes this announcement!" Clockmon chimed again, "You may now..."

"BEGIN!" The Watch Maker took his hat off and threw it into the air.

* * *

The room exploded into motion. Tagiru's group of friends slipped out through the stair-well, heading to their rented room on the next floor to plan immediately.

"We can't use Digi-Quartz," Ren was particularly startled, "How can we not use it if the Digimon is THERE?"

"We draw it out, obviously," Rina said as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"How though?" Airu scowled, "This seems like it's a completely impossible requirement!"

"We'll just use the reverse of the Zenimon trap, right?" Hideaki asked.

"That's what I was thinking of," Rina nodded in agreement.

"Okay, but once we take care of that," Tagiry began, "how do we deal with something that hot?"

"Ah," Ren thought after a moment, "I think I might have something...!"

* * *

Taiki watched as everyone else swirled around them in a flury of motion. The trio of teens with the Agumon, Biyomon, and Gaomon simply got up and sliped out through the entrance, as did Haruki and Witchmon shortly after them.

The Boy with the Agumon went to talk with the girl with the Renamon and the boy with the Guilmon, leaving Xros Heart alone with the figure in the green coat.

"So," The figure said as he stepped forward, pulling off the hood of his coat just enough to reveal his face, "Volcdramon, huh?"

Taiki grinned, "Yup, exactly that, Kiriha."

"Woah," Shoutmon did a double take, "You got here fast!"

Kiriha gave a smirk as his voice shifted to Typheus', **"You can get a lot of places really fast when your wife's teleportation powers are being messed with by a very clever baby."**

"That," Kiriha added next, "and we got caught up in a time storm after I got here. We wound up all the way back here just after you guys did."

"Ah, that makes sense," Sally frowned a bit. "Wait, so there are two of you running around right now?"

"For the next few hours, yeah, Probably." Kiriha nodded, "So do you guys got any clue how we're going to get to Volcdramon?"

"Nope," Taiki shook his head. "Not having access to Digi-Quartz is a major hurdle."

"Ah, I'm sure we'll figure it out," Kiriha grinned. "We always do, after all!"

* * *

The Planning stage quickly fell away to the Preparation stage. Our merry band of rag-tag misfits sneaked out the back door, dressed up in swim suits and carrying tons of apparent 'day-at-the-beach' gear with them.

Airu smirked to herself- if all went according to plan, everyone would think that they were goofing off due to their disguises, and would steer clear of what they were planning.

Inside the large coolers that were held under many arms were not drinks and food- but instead massive quantities of rope, pulleys, screws, hammers, shovels, and other things.

As for the inflatable floaty toys...Well...The less said about those the better.

"Alright everyone!" Hideaki grinned, "Let's get to work!"

* * *

_*Cue schlachtschiff (SOUL EATER OST2)*_

They'd needed the swimming suits after locating the hottest part of the island. It was a massive field that had once held wheat and other such crops. Now it was nothing but a barren field of rocks.

This was the spot where they'd bring Volcdramon through.

"This'll do," Tagiru nodded in approval.

[0:11]

Shovels were brought out, and digging began immediately. Hideaki mapping out four large spots around the center of that hot spot for pit traps. A Digmon and Drimogimon were reloaded from Airu's Xros Loader while Ren brought out most of his more humanoid Digimon out to help with the process. Tagiru had Gumdramon evolve into Arresterdramon, and had him and MetalTryanomon join in the digging.

Everyone went to work with a bit of dread on their faces.

Digging went slow- with each pit's beginnings being made at first- and then the heavy lifters widening and deepening those pits wider and wider.

Sagomon had the easiest job- and yet also the hardest. He had to pull whole waves of water up out of the ocean and carry them over to the dig-site all while cooling the temperature down to an actually refreshing level.

Opposumon had shifted to her human form to help out as well with this- working right alongside Tagiru to help out with the digging.

A few of Airu's digimon who were unable to work in the digging helped out in other ways- joining Sagomon with getting water and or providing towels or snacks whenever someone needed a break.

[0:37]

Slowly but surely, those four massive pits took shape and form.

From the distance- those who were watching this endeavor wondered just what in the world they were all doing.

Haruki and Witchmon just surveyed the site with understanding from the air- and after a short while would go down to join them in the digging.

Meanwhile, from the edge of a nearby forest, the three teens with the Agumon, Gaomon, and Biyomon partners would just stare on in confusion. The boy without glasses, Nikolai, thought that whatever plan they had would potentially fail in capturing Volcdramon, although it would definitely bring the digimon out of Digi-Quartz.

His Gaomon and the Agumon agreed on that.

The girl, Akiho, with pink hair and a plain white dress laughed. She thought that they had a good chance of catching Volcdramon if they were going to all this work to set it up. Her Biyomon, and the boy with goggles, Taiga, agreed one hundred percent, though shot an odd glance at his Agumon for thinking that the plan could go awry.

[0:53]

Digging continued on- with two of the four pits finished now, leaving Airu, Arresterdramon, and Ren to set up the trap within each one.

Ropes were strung across from the various parts of the pit walls- and off of the ropes were the inflatables filled with strange liquids that nobody could guess of what they were made out of.

[1:04]

The three late-comers stayed in the hotel lobby, simply chatting as they waited for one of the other teams to summon Volcdramon out of Digi-Quartz.

The Watch Maker looked over them appraising-ly, taking in their moods and how each of them were reacting to this situation.

Taichi Kamiya, Rika Nonoka, Takato Matsuki- three heroes from vastly different worlds.

And to think that they were here for a tournament of his... It brought a smile to the man's face.

[1:18]

Elsewhere, Xros Heart searched the island for any signs of Volcdramon's influence from the vantage point Xros Five took in the air.

Taiki frowned upon seeing the massive excavation work in the field. Just what were they doing?

Kiriha just stared on at it all with an impressed look on his face. He could see what kind of trap those kids were making- how all the pieces fit together and what they might potentially do in concert with each other.

[1:31]

Sagomon brought fresh waves of water over to cool off the hard-working diggers, though it seemed that he was failing at keeping the deep pits from getting soggy and wet as he did his job, that was actually yet another layer to the trap.

The third pit was finished- progress going faster now that more diggers were working on it and the fourth- and soon, it was being strung up with ropes and inflatable pool toys too.

[1:46]

Hideaki surveyed the progress of the four pits as work on the fourth neared completion. He glanced at Rina, and gave a thumbs up even as Rock came up behind her and dumped a bucket of water over her head.

Rina let off a shriek of surprise, but laughed immediately after it. (It was hard to stay mad at a piece of yourself playing such a prank on you, after all.)

[1:57]

Soon, the fourth pit was dug and work on stringing it began.

Those who were finished with digging stood there, and surveyed their hard work with approval.

Four massive pits traps- each one ready for a massive foot to fall into it.

[2:18]

As the sun hit the straight-above-you Noon position, all of the trap work was finished- and they all decided to take a quick break to recover their energy before springing the trap.

After hours of long and hard work- those who were watching and waiting to see what would happen surveyed the progress made, and the tight frame of teamwork that had been forged between every single one of those people working on the massive trap.

Shoutmon nodded in approval as he gave the trap a thorough once over from the air. It was quite the trap alright. He could see how it could work, and how it could potentially fail.

Yuu and Revolomon thought it clever- simple and yet elegant. A time warp dropping Volcdramon into it would trap him rather well if the pits had been dug in the right spots.

[2:32]

Haruki thought it was perfect, and what was more, he realized, he and Witchmon had found a ragtag bunch of misfits that he fit in just perfectly with. They didn't care what he'd done or where he came from...but he fit in just as well.

"Everyone!" Tagiru held up a soda can, "This is the best trap anyone could ever have hoped to make! I don't know about you guys, but I've got a good feeling about today."

"Hell yeah!" Gumdramon held up his own soda can in agreement.

"Today's been a lot of fun so far and I just don't see that stopping any time soon," Tagiru continued on his little toast. "I think I can honestly say that we've all come a long way from where we were three months ago, let alone three hours ago! We've all had adventures through Digi-Quartz and we've faced some incredible challenges. So let's make sure that this one tops them all!" he raised his can higher, "To The Catch of a Life Time!"

"To The Catch of a Life Time!" Everyone with a can- from Airu to Sagomon, from Gumdramon to Chou, from Rina to Hideaki, from Witchmon to Ren- called out in agreement.

[2:50]

The Watch Maker smiled to himself as he heard that cry echo down through the mountains.

Shoutmon chuckled, _"That kid's got a way with words."_

_"Ah, he does, doesn't he?"_ Dorulumon mused. _"Reminds me of someone else I know."  
_  
_"He probably got it all from me, Brother!" _Starmon laughed.

_"Yeah, right,"_ Sparrowmon sent the star a wry look, _"whatever you say, man."_

_"N'gah," _Ballistamon agreed with the girl.

[3:03]

Taiki narrowed his eyes, "I just hope he knows what he's doing."

"Relax, Taiki," Kiriha claped a hand on the other boy's shoulder, "I'm sure they wouldn't be going into this without a plan. I mean, he's not us!"

"Eh?" Taiki raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean? We had plenty of plans!"

_"Ah, that's true,"_ Dorulumon remarked from within X5, _"but he's not steam-rolling every plan against an Empire who had time travelers among their ranks, now is he?"_

"I guess that's true," Taiki shook his head, "Maybe I'm worrying too much. I mean, maybe Volcdramon isn't as bad as the watch guy says?"

* * *

**EYE CATCH!**

The Front side of the coin was a still shot of everyone raising their soda cans into the air.

The Coin flipped over- revealing the backside to be a frightening still shot of Volcdramon's menacing form.

**EYE CATCH!**

* * *

_*Cue "Libera Me" from Hell, Gurren Lagann OST*_

Four Xros Loader holders stood at each of the four pits- Tagiru at the north-west facing one, Hideaki at the south-west facing one, Airu at the north-east facing one, and Rina at the south-east facing one.

"Is everyone ready?" Tagiru shouted out.

"READY!" The other corners shouted out in confirmation.

"R-Ready!" Ren- unfortunately- had drawn the short straw and had to be standing at the center of each of the four pits. He couldn't help it- he gulped.

"READY!" Haruki had ALSO drawn the short stick, and so was riding on Witchmon's broom WAY up in the air, over the center.

"THREE!" Arresterdramon- who was standing next to Ren and ready to bolt away at a moments notice- called out to everyone- "TWO!"

The Countdown had begun.

"ONE!"

_**"TIME SHIFT!"**_

[0:22]

Six massive Time gates opened on the spot- each programmed to seek out the moment Volcdramon would be standing in that spot in the future and...

_DING! _One turned green.

"LET'S GO!" Arresterdramon took off- pulling Ren away from the center of the occurance before the massive beast could come through the portals.

_DING!_ Followed by another.

Those on the ground started running towards each of their fastest Digimon currently out on the field.

_DING!_ And another.

...And they ran.

_DING! _And Another!

As far away as could be considered safe for what was about to happen.

_DING!_ And **ANOTHER!**

It was an amusing sight, watching as steam began emitting from the open time gates...

_DING!_

_**FL'THUUUU'UUUU'LLLL'LLLL'UUUU'UUUU'M!**_

A Massive sphere of steam exploded from the spot as Volcdramon was ripped out of his place in Digi-Quartz.

An earthquake shook the island as something utterly MASSIVE landed in those four pit-traps.

Moments later- a massive roar followed- shaking the island even more.

As the steam began to clear- the shape of Volcdramon could be seen.

A beast that looked like a Brachiosaurus made up out of entirely molten rock. On it's face as a green and red mask that threatened to melt due to the sheer heat the beast put off. Along its back were six spines of volcano.

_**"RREEAAHHHHRRRRGG!"**_

From the air, Xros Five stared at it in shock.

"What..." Shoutmon breathed. "That's Volcdramon?"

"He looks like a giant camel!" Starmon squawked.

"I think he's a lot tougher than the watch guy gives him credit for," Yuu muttered before colapsing against the back of Xros Five's neckguard.

* * *

"Airu!" Tagiru shouted across the field. "Did it work!?"

Airu flicked on a pair of sunglasses before gazing at the four pits Volcdramon's feet were trapped in.

Green Smoke was rising from the legs- The Inflaitables had burst!

"IT WORKED!" She shouted back.

"Then let's do this!"

* * *

[1:15]

"We need to go stop it-!" Taiki was staring at the beast with wide eyes, "something like that-!"

"Wait!" Kiriha held his arm out- summoning a small sphere of wind around Xros Five. "This is Tagiru's fight. I want to see what he does without our interfeerence."

"Kiriha..." Shoutmon blinked at that.

"Oi! Look at that!" Dorulumon called out.

* * *

**"SPACETRAILMON!"** Hideaki called out.

_"SHINY, CAP'N!"_ The Spaceship took to the skies.

**"METALTYRANOMON!"** Tagiru ordered.

_"READY!"_ The Cyborg snarled.

**"ROCK!"** Rina shouted.

_"LET'S SHOOT 'EM!"_ The Vmon did a back-flip.

**"STEALTHCOMANDRAMON!"** Airu called out.

_"TEA TIME'S OVER!"_ The Dragon threw off his black tuxedo, revealing a set of military armor beneath.

**"WITCHMON!"** Haruki called out as his partner jumped off of her broom.

_"DOUBLE TROUBLE!"_ The Witch sang with a grin on her face.

**"DRACMON!"** Ren shouted.

_"KU KU KU!"_ The little demon laughed.

_**"DIGI-XROS!"**_

**"DIGI-XROS!"**

[1:37]

Before everyone's eyes- MetalTyranomon's body transformed into an even more metallic form- looking like something straight out of a Super Sentai show. His left arm pulled away from his shoulder with a burst of steam as his torso split at the waist- leaving the massive legs to straighten out and become something a bit taller.

SpaceTrailmon Also Split in half- with the back thruster detaching with bursts of steam and plasma. With a final bit of maneuvering from the side thrusters- the two exposed connection points made contact. There was a burst of steam as StealthComadramon fused in- detaching the small jet thrusters and folding them onto the back as significantly larger Plasma Cannons.

There was another burst of steam as MetalTyranomon's left arm attached onto the newly exposed left shoulder joint- then a second burst as MetalTyranomon's robotic-ized head attached on as a shoulder guard.

Rock transformed into a Gatling gun which shot back onto the rest of MetalTyranomon's torso, and then transformed entirely into a solid limb that attached on as the right arm with another burst of steam. Following that was the shoulder-guard made out of the jet-thruster from Space Trailmon.

Finally- completing the monster of a Xros- Dracmon transformed into a rather large helmet/head and attached itself onto the 'neck' of SpaceTrailmon. There was a flash of data as Witchmon's deep red color scheme took over the entire Digi-Xros and a head formed inside that helmet.

With a mighty roar- the combined Digi-Xros struck a pose as they called out their name; **"XROS UP! TIMEAGLE MEGAZORD!"**

[At 2:16, Switch to _Tagiru Chikara_]

* * *

Everyone stared at the newly born Digi-Xros with shock and awe clearly written on their faces.

"W...What the hell!?" Shoutmon gawked.

Kiriha nodded in approvement, "Now that's the kind of thing I like to see!"

* * *

The trio of teens stared on in awe. Whatever it was they'd been expecting from that large group's plan, it most certainly had not been that.

* * *

The Watch Maker smirked, "So they took the loop-hole to heart then?"

* * *

"Feel that?" Taichi smiled, "That's the power of this world's might."

* * *

[0:10]

Tagiru pumped a fist into the air, "Now That's AWESOME!"

"I've got to agree," Hideaki whistled, "now that's a Digimon alright!"

"The combination of all these rare digimon...!" Ren's nose would have been bleeding had this been that type of anime, "It's...It's...!" he settled for fainting instead.

[0:20] _Sending Sparks Flying, It's a Dead Heat!_

"**AQUA PUMMEL**!" Timeagle- that giant Xros- roared as they flew forward- revving up the right hand gun into a spinning furry.

_Can't let my guard down in the danger zone! Fighting souls flare, echoing each other fiercely!_

With a massive punch- Volcdramon's face went reeling to the side; the massive dragon volcano tried to move it's feet to stabilize itself and flee- but found to its own surprise that it's feet were literally melted into the ground.

_I'm feeling the best as the Superstar!_

**"HYDRA KICK!" **The Xros spun around and delivered a kick to the other side of the dragon's face- and while some thought it a tad over-excessive to be launching into such an offensive attack so soon, no-one noticed that there was one other thing going on.

_Attacking to the last inch is my hunting time!_

The Volcdramon was steaming up massively every time it got hit.

_Let's go! My challenge is starting!_

With a massive leap backwards- Timeagle readied the two cannons on it's back and primed them. **"HYDRO CANNONS!"**

_We're gonna decide our target!_

Massive torrents of water exploded out of the two cannons- splashing down gallons upon gallons of ice cold water onto Volcdramon- solidifying his molten skin to some degree.

_Unleashing now a heated passion that can almost melt..._

The Mecha then switched to the Gatling gun and revved it up- _**"WATER GATTLING!"**_

_My Power Overflows!_

The massive machine-arm let loose blast upon blast of plasma infuse water as the Mech-Xros circled Volcdramon.

"KREAAHHHH!" Volcdramon cried out in dismay- it was stuck! Not only because it's feet were trapped, but also because its skin was hardening! Soon- Volcdramon would become a Statuedramon!

_SEETHING POWER! It can't be stopped! Limitless energy swirls within!_

As steam filled up the entire view of the fight- you could see the outline of Timeagle jump into the air- the two shoulder guards launching off of the shoulders, and attaching firmly onto their respective hands.

The Tyranomon mouth opened- and the plasma relay began to spin really fast.

_**"FINAL MOVE!"**_

_Right Now, the world is waiting for me! Heating up with a surge, charge in,_

**"POCKET NET!"**

It couldn't be seen through the steam- but twin blasts of light shot out of both hands and circled around Volcdramon repeatedly...

_I Challenge Battles by putting everything on the line...!_

There was a blinding flash of light through the steam cloud- then the sound of a digimon entering a Xros Loader-

_Become one HEART AND HEART!_

-And finally, the steam cloud dispersed to the winds, having had its heat source removed, leaving Timeagle standing there triumphantly over an empty field.

* * *

"What-" Revolomon just stared at the empty field in shock. "What the HELL just happened!?"

**"I'd say,"** Typheus said simply, **"they hardened it's skin with water and then captured it with some sort of shrinking attack."**

"..." Revolomon stared at the Denizen for a few moments, then shouted loudly, "I WAS BEING RHETORICAL!"

* * *

_*cue A Rising Tide, GUNxSWORD OST*_

A half Red half White base-ball sized sphere lay on the ground- containing none other than Volcdramon inside.

Hideaki bent down to pick it up, and with a smile on his face, he held it up in victory. "Can I get a Hell Yeah, or what?!"

"HELL YEAH!" Everyone cheered in victory.

_On a mountain high. [Dig a hole again.]_

"Ren," Hideaki tossed the sphere over at the boy with the Silver Xros Loader, "I do believe that this is yours, per our little arrangement."

Ren caught the sphere, and examined it with wide eyes, "You're sure you really don't want to keep it?"

_Then I dream and fly away but without you..._

"Hell no," Rina laughed, "that guy's the reason we met, but we don't want to have to take care of him day in and day out."

_On my knees and pray, _

"Besides," Tagiru clapped a hand on the boy's shoulder, "I don't think any of us are equipped to taking care of rare digimon like that better than you are!"

_torn apart again, I can count the reasons but maybe the mind..._

"That's true," Haruki shook his head, "I was hoping the reward would be money! Not a giant volcano!"

_Deceives__?_

"Hey, Don't look at me!" Airu shook her head when Ren turned towards her.

* * *

"So you're just going to let them keep it?!" Shoutmon asked in shock.

_There's a show in here, the things we can't express so come inside._

"Yeah," Kiriha nodded, "Volcdramon may be a dangerous digimon, but at this stage, I wouldn't let a potential resource fall out of use."

"RESOURCE!?" Shoutmon's jaw practically became unhinged.

* * *

_Is it time to start moving on? Time to believe?_

"Well," Rika scoffed as she crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame looking out over the island, "I guess we weren't needed for this after all."

_See the red rain here the things we can't express So Give Me My Sword._

"Oh, you will be soon enough," The Watch Maker laughed, although it was a hollow laugh, "though I apologize for asking you to come down here like this. I had no clue Tagiru and his friends would be so resourceful, nor that they would capture Volcdramon so quickly!"

"Though to be fair," Taichi added on, "it gives us an idea of what kind of people we're entrusting with the fate of all of time and space itself."

_Oh it will be better when it's done, My eyes don't deceive..._

"Ah yes..." The Watch Maker nodded slightly, "I do think that this shall be the time that Quartzmon is given his first thorough defeat."

_Give Me My Sword._

**BACK IN JAPAN_ _ _| SEVERAL HOURS LATER_ _ _|**

_I Can Hear your voice... From the Dark again..._

Ryouma frowned as he watched the crowd of hunters walking down the street, all chatting merrily about something. Ren in particular had that look that said he'd caught some rare Digimon.

_Everything is underway, but without you..._

Tagiru- Airu- Opposumon's human self- Ren- and three other teens he'd never met before were all just... There! Where had they met up? Why were they working together towards a hunt?

"Oh, Ryouma!" The Watch Maker suddenly said from behind the boy, "Always hard to track down you are!"

_At the break of day...Feeling whole again...I've found lots of reasons now here's one I can believe in..._

"Eh?" Ryouma looked over his shoulder at the old man. "What!?"

"Sorry you missed out on all the fun, but I couldn't give you the invite to the tournament because I didn't have your contact info," The Watch Maker apologized, "I spent as long as I could looking for you on earth and Digi-Quartz last night. I ended up missing you." And with that, he pulled out an invitation and handed it to the boy, "Better late than never, I suppose!"

And with that, the Watch Maker stepped away, leaving a baffled Ryouma standing there with a useless invitation in hand.

"Wait, What did I miss?!"

The Watch Maker had no reply for Ryouma.

* * *

Taiki shook his head as he watched Tagiru's group chatting around about seemingly nothing at all. "How the hell did they come up with that plan?"

"Ah, you're just mad you didn't think of it yourself, Taiki," Dorulumon laughed, "I don't think I would've thought of that, honestly. Cooling them off with water? That's pretty hard core right there."

"Maybe," Taiki sighed...then looked up as he heard Airu say something to Ren.

"Oi! You're about as subtle as a brick with that smile on your face!"

_"Eh?"_ Dorulumon and Taiki shared a glance.

"Did she just say what I thought she said?" Dorulumon asked.

"She did...!" Taiki looked over at them in surprise. "Is Ren the one that we've been trying to find to see every event of the time-line?"

* * *

_There's a show in here, the sound of my distress, A Rising Tide..._

Meanwhile- across the plaza unseen by most everyone was Mami. She was staring out at Tagiru's group as well from behind a pillar. "Tagiru...?" She stared on in confusion.

And then Tagiru gave Chou a kiss.

Mami felt something inside her heart break, and at the same time- she felt her fingernails digging deeply into the pillar she was hiding behind.

_Well it might be better in the sun, Time to believe?_

_"PHRRRRR..."_ She bared her teeth slightly. So she'd been right after all.

* * *

_See the red rain here,_

Corone looked up as Yuu opened the door to the apartment, "Welcome back! How'd things go?"

_The things we can't express, _

"Yeah, bro," Kotone flashed a grin at Yuu, "How did leaving us girls here behind all day long go for you?"

_So Give Me My Sword._

"Giant Volcano Digimon-" Yuu said simply, "I'm going to bed now thank you verry much."

_Oh it will be better when it's done..._

With that, the two girls shared a confused glance before returning to their dinner meal.

* * *

_My eyes don't deceive..._

"So I propose a toast!" Chou held her glass-full of orange juice up, "To new friends, allies, and companions! May we all have good luck in the days to come!"

_There's a show in here, the things we can't express so come inside..._

"Here here!" Airu held her own martini-glass-full of root-beer (A girl can pretend, after all) up in agreement,

"Here here!" Everyone else agreed- and took large sips out of their drinks.

As Tagiru put his glass down, he looked up at the sky- and smiled at the blue skies above them.

_Oh it's time to start moving on. Time to believe._

_'Yeah,'_ he thought as his smile turned to a grin, _'I don't think luck is going to be a hard thing to find anymore...'_

_Give Me My Sword._

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**BEGIN: ACT 3 INTERMISSION 14.**

**DIGI-QUARTZ_ _ _| THE REMAINS OF THAT ISLAND_ _ _| LATER THAT NIGHT_ _ _|**

Quartzmon scowled at the glass crater that had once been an island- to think that such a beast like Volcdramon had remained hidden under his radar for so long...!

They'd done him a massive favor by removing Volcdramon from Digi-Quartz. The beast would have eventually caused the entire planet to explode had today's "Tournament" not happened.

But Even So...

"I could have used it for a power source," Quartzmon's scowl deepened.

Oh well. It wasn't as if this changed his plans at all. In fact, it saved him the trouble of trying to re-write the entire timeline to skew things in his favor.

...And yet...

"This gives me an idea..."

**END: ACT 3 INTERMISSION 14.**

NEXT TIME!

_*Cue Previous Notice, GUN x SWORD OST*_

"Wait? What's this?"

"I'm Phelesemon! Pleasure to meet you!"

"Oi, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"This is OUR school, mister! And you'd better shape up!"

"Like I'd ever listen to bullies like you!"

"Come on Makoto!"

"NO WAY!"

"This is a mess..."

"Next Time, Digimon Xros Wars!"

**"The Friend of Phelesemon!?"**

"Oh boy...A breather episode."

* * *

**A.N.: HUH! Bum da dum dum dum dah dum... Well THAT was a fun episode, was it not? XD I certainly had fun writing it! That's for sure! ^U^**


	69. The Friend of Phelesemon?

**KUDO RESIDENCE_ _ _| THAT MORNING_ _ _|**

"Isn't it obvious?" Taiki's voice rang out before the familiar sound of teleportation.

Kaiyumi watched with an eyes-half-closed fascination as everyone from Xros Heart teleported away from the kitchen.

"Huh," she said sleepily, "I guess I'm walking to school today."

* * *

_*cue BURST THE GRAVITY (TV size) by ALTIMA*_

**DIGIMON XROS WARS**

**THE YOUNG HUNTERS THAT LEAP THROUGH TIME.**

* * *

_*cue Title Theme*_

**"The Friend of Phelesemon!?"**

* * *

Kaiyumi yawned. It was one of the rare days that she was required to go to school on the weekend, and she could forgive Taiki for forgetting about that, but even so... "It had to be a test day...didn't it?" The school she was going to wasn't too far away from where they lived presently, however, a major problem was that the school was on a hill, and thus took a lot longer getting to it due to said hill.

It reminded her of this one anime, where an average high school student was pulled into crazy adventures by a girl in his class who constantly was searching for Aliens, ESPers, and Time Travelers (Sliders optional). However, after one encounter Zenjirou had within the time storm, she wasn't so sure that it was *just* an Anime anymore.

"Yoho!" Konata waved to her as she ran up, "Kaiyumi-chan!"

* * *

"I wonder sometimes," Kaiyumi asked as they climbed the hill together, "in what kind of story would you like to be in?"

"You mean like a protagonist," Konata asked, "or just a secondary character?"

"I mean like..." Kaiyumi thought on it for a moment, "Just any kind of character in any kind of story."

"Probably some slice of life thing," Konata mused, "maybe something like Nichijou or Yuyushiki!"

"Figures," Kaiyumi rolled her eyes.

"What about you?" Konata asked.

"Eh, maybe an action-slash-romance type thing?" There was a blush to Kaiyumi's face as she said that.

"Ah! That's so like you!" Konata grinned.

Soon, the two girls drifted into hearing range of Simon and Clubs, both of whom were talking about the strangest thing.

"-And I swear, those guys looked just like my old crew, myself included!" Clubs was saying, "And there were two other guys with 'em! Twins!"

"I'm not surprised, really," Simon shrugged, "we had those guys that were pretty much riped straight out of that one anime recently. So..."

"Yeah, I see what you mean," Clubs nodded.

"Yo! What's happening?" Konata asked with a wave and a grin.

"Just talking about these doppelgangers Clubs saw," Simon answered.

"Dopplegangers?" Kaiyumi frowned. "Tell me more."

And so as those four continued walking, a boy observed them.

He scowled just a little. Friends. Pah~! Who needed them?

The boy shifted the weight of his backpack over his shoulder and continued walking...

_**ZUIP**_

...Straight into a time rift.

No student on that road noticed the boy vanishing in a poof of static. Not a single one at all.

However, one teacher from a certain high school who absolutely should not have been there did.

Marcus Damon saw it all.

"I've got some calls to make," he grumbled.

* * *

Several hours later- the lunch bell rang, signalling the end of the testing period for the day and turning the students over to their own devices for preparation of the festival that had been announced just that morning before the tests had been given out.

And so, it was with much surprise that as Kaiyumi came out of class, she nearly ran face first into Riska- A.K.A. Blue Flare's dragon digimon Dracomon in human form.

"Hey!" Kaiyumi stared on in surprise, "What the heck are you doing here?"

"John an' I came with Kiriha, but then he got pulled away by a teleport or something," Riska shrugged, "then we ran into Marcus and he asked us to come find you for some reason."

"Huh," Kaiyumi frowned, "I wonder what for?"

* * *

Marcus was having them meet up on the rooftop of the school.

_'Can you say _Cliche_ or what?'_ Kaiyumi shook her head as she looked around. Simon, Clubs, Konata, and John- Gureimon's human form- were waiting there alongside Marcus and Agumon, also presently in human form, the former of whom looked concerned about something. "So what's up?" She asked as they walked up.

"We've got a situation," Marcus explained, "Agumon and I have been tracking a Digimon that jumped dimensions right before all this Digi-Quartz nonsense started. As of this morning, he's officially made his first move."

"His name is Phelesemon," Agumon spoke up next, "before we came here to this part of the multiverse, our group wanted him on multiple charges of mass-murder-slash-ritualistic-sacrifice and massive levels of being a very _**VERY**_ bad guy."

"Up until last night, he's been relatively quiet," Marcus continued. "Quiet enough that we couldn't actively trace his data signature down beyond it being somewhere on this earth."

"I think I'll regret asking, but what happened last night?" Konata asked.

"Quartzmon," Agumon said the name simply- and everyone shuddered at the implications.

"As far as we were able to tell, Quartzmon pulled the guy into Digi-Quartz for a one on one," Marcus explained, "probably hiring him for a job like Harpymon's assassination attempt on Nene, or the cafe bombing the other day."

"Or the Lobomon who showed up after cutting up the streets," Kaiyumi added.

"Exactly!" Agumon nodded.

"Whatever happened last night, this morning Phelesemon began his usual tricks," Marcus ran a hand through his hair, "He's approached a kid at this school through a time rift, where and when in Digi-Quartz that's happened we can't tell exactly, but the kid was returned at the school right where he would have been if he'd just been walking."

"Where is this kid anyways?" Clubs asked, "Maybe we can talk to him and-"

"That's a no go," Agumon shook his head 'no way no how!' as he explained his interruption, "as we found out the hard way. Phelesemon's got wards and charms set up all around this kid! There's no way anyone can approach him with intent to question him about Phelesemon without getting teleported into the nearest body of water!"

"Seriously?" Riska raised an eyebrow at that, "How is that even possible?"

"We don't know," Marcus snarled a little, "it's starting to tick us off to be honest!"

"Okay..." Gureimon spoke up finally- "Where is this kid anyways?"

* * *

"His name's Makoto," Clubs said simply as they all observed the boy that Marcus and Agumon singled out, "he's new to town- only moved in recently with his family. Doesn't have any friends. Rumor has it that at the last school he went to, his friends practically shunned him for his parents moving him due to some kind of incident. He turns away anyone who tries to get close him though."

"Seems like Phelesemon's kind of mark," Marcus nodded in agreement, "the Timing works out too if Phelesemon's had a plan set up as insurance. Maybe he caused whatever drove this kid away from his friends?"

"I dunno," Riska frowned, "that seems a little far fetched to me."

"What else could it be?" Agumon asked, "Got any better ideas?"

"Well, he _could_ be Phelesemon himself!" Gureimon offered.

"Oooh! Now that's pretty likely!" Riska snapped her fingers, "The timing works out even better if that's the case!"

"Come on," Marcus frowned, "you think that kid is Phelesemon?"

The two nodded.

_**"What kind of universe do you think we're in, exactly!?"**_ Marcus nearly shouted at levels that everyone in the country could hear.

"To be fair," Konata spoke up, "this **IS** the kind of universe where we turn the big-bad into a _sun_. Anything's possible."

"Kind of got to agree with you there," Kaiyumi agreed.

"And plus it'd fit with the general theme of bad guys we've fought." Simon added, "I mean, Look at Trompeaurmon. We didn't know who she was at first, then she became someone really important later on!"

"Who was Trompeaurmon again?" Marcus asked, scratching at his head.

Nobody had noticed that the boy- Makoto- had tensed up upon hearing Marcus' voice shout through the air, and was now muttering to himself the chant for a time gate.

* * *

**EYE CATCH!**

**BLUH BLUH! BLANK SPACE!**

**EYE CATCH!**

* * *

And then the world around them blinked from Earth to Digi-Quartz and back again with a simple BLIP of static that lasted barely a second.

"What was that?" Marcus frowned.

"It's quiet..." Kaiyumi blinked, then looked over the yard that had been full of students a moment earlier... "Too quiet!"

"Where the hell did everybody go!?" Marcus stared at it all in confusion.

"Digi-Quartz," Simon said simply.

* * *

When they shifted across time- the school was empty again- but this time there was a major signal that let them know they had the right place and time:

A Massive thundercloud crackled over the roof of the school building- very different from Digi-Quartz's usual weather.

"I think we know where Phelesemon's hiding," Konata said simply.

"No doubt!"

* * *

With all the lightning flying about the area- flying up was not a safe option, leaving our heroes to climb the stairs as quickly as they could.

Agumon, Konata, and Simon had shifted back into their Digimon forms for the climb- racing ahead of the others at a slightly faster rate.

"Oh man!" Gureimon huffed, though still in his human form, "how do you guys manage this!?"

"Practice, now hurry up!" Marcus snarled slightly- he wanted to punch something.

_**KLANG!**_

The Door to the Rooftop flung open with a well-placed kick from Agumon, and everyone raced out onto the rooftop- a very crowded rooftop.

"What the-!?" Cutemon snarled slightly. Every student and teacher from the school was on that rooftop- staring vacantly at the magic rune that was pumping lightning up into the clouds.

"Phelesemon!" Marcus shouted out, "We know you're out here! So come out and surrender while you still have a chance!"

The tall demon was nowhere in sight- but someone did step forward: the boy, Makoto.

"Seriously? Can't you just leave us alone?" Makoto frowned, "Can't you see that we're busy here?"

"You can't protect Phelesemon, kid!" Marcus clenched a fist, "He's bad news and he's DEFINITELY not your friend-!"

"Protect!?" Makoto snapped- suddenly bringing Marcus' rant to an end, "Of COURSE I'd want to protect myself! That's just plain common sense!" and with that, the boy causally threw a sphere of black energy at Marcus- sending the older man flying back through the stairwell door frame and...

"OOF! Ow! ACK!"

"BOSS!" Agumon cried out as his partner started tumbling down the stairs without a stop in sight.

"Heh," Makoto- or rather, Phelesemon- smirked as Agumon ran off after Marcus, "Sorry, I forgot to warn you about those stairs, man."

"So you're Phelesemon, right?" Riska ventured.

"As if it weren't obvious enough with that magic burst!" the boy threw his arms to the side in dismay.

"YES!" Riska and Gureimon both pumped a fist into the air, "We so TOTALLY **Called **_**It!**_"

"..." Phelesemon/Makoto stared at them blankly, "Riiight."

"What are you doing with these people?" Kaiyumi asked, taking a few steps forward, and claiming a spot as the leader of the group with Marcus otherwise disposed of.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Makoto/Phelesemon shrugged, "Sacrificing them to Ladys Boethia and Mephala, Daedric Princes of Sacrifice and Deceit!" Thunder rolled and lightning flashed in the sky behind him as he said this.

"...Er... Why?" Riska had to ask.

"Well, I usually only do one or the other," the boy/digimon shrugged, "Buuuut I'm on a tight schedule as of today. Some jerk of a chimera thought it'd be _reeaal_ funny to threaten me with exposure unless I gave him the energy from a large sacrifice to power some fancy device of his."

"What kind of device?" Cutemon asked with the utmost urgency and attention.

"Didn't say, just that it needed a LOT of power to run-" Phelesemon took a few steps back as his body began to ripple a little like waves in a pond- "And in any case, I've got more than enough power on my own from the previous sacrifices, so I don't really need it. So if this guy wants energy, I'll be glad to give it to him. Shame though, I was really starting to like it here."

"Then stop this!" Kaiyumi held her arms out in a peace offering even as the boy's body began to grow taller, "We won't arrest you! We'll let you live your life peacably if you just stop this right now!"

"I'm no fool!" Phelesemon snarled as his clothes changed from a school boy's to a well dressed demon's, "By 'exposure' that chimera didn't mean publicity of any kind! He meant a direct encounter with the Daedric Prince of Submission, Molag Bal! I don't care what you fools do to me, but I am never dealing with that soul stealing demon unless I can absolutely help it!" His skin turned black and red, but his face betrayed the demonic look he had going for him- a look of genuine fear graced his features. "So leave me alone to my sacrificing, or else I'll have to add you to the lot!" And with that he turned his back on them to work on completing his spell rune.

"Kyuuuu..." Cutemon's fists clenched. _**"LIKE HELL WE'LL DO THAT!"**_

Kaiyumi held her Xros Loader up and shouted a single command: **"TIME BURST!"**

**"CUTEMON CHOU SHINKA...!"**

"Huh?" Phelesemon turned around just in time to see a silver fist turning crimson red flying at his face.

_**"KINGRAVEMON!"**_

_SMACK!_

* * *

While Phelesemon and KinGRavemon fought it out- ducking and weaving around the kids and the spell seal- everyone else focused on trying to free the kids.

"What kind of spell are they under?" Gureimon panicked as he waved his hand in front of some kid's eyes. "They aren't reacting at all!"

"Hmm..." Konata's ears twitched, "It feels like there's some vibrations coming from the air that's making them ignore what's around them... My hair's all sorta on end cause of it!"

"Vibrations?" Clubs asked, "Like what?"

"Sort of like..." The Togemogumon focused on the feelings for a few moments, then replied with an uneasy, "Chanting?"

"Chanting air?" Clubs frowned for a few moments... And then it hit him! "Music! Phelesemon's playing music at a frequency above our hearing range! It's affecting them because they're all naturaly born humans and not us because we're naturally born Digimon!"

"Well if _that's _the case...!" Riska pulled out her electric guitar from thin air, "Let's rock 'n' roll!"

Gureimon flashed a grin and pulled out... an electronic keyboard?

"Where the heck did they get those from?" Kaiyumi asked.

Clubs shrugged, then pulled out a rather large amplifier, while Konata grinned and pulled out a hand held Microphone, both speaking simultaneously: "Same place we got these, I'd imagine!"

Kaiyumi would have face-palmed if not for, at that moment, KinGRavemon slamming into the rooftop due to one of Phelesemon's thrown attacks. "Alright! I think we know what to do, guys!"

"Let's show 'em how Xros Heart Rocks and Rolls!" Gureimon flashed a grin, and then pressed a button on his Keyboard- sending a vibration through the air, and making the chanting audible to all.

_*cue "Libera Me" from Slam (_TheKeithD_'s MIX)*_

"Eh? What?" Phelesemon glanced around in surprise, "Wait, What are you doing!?"

"What else?" Riska flashed a dangerous smile, "We're kicking it back like it's 1985!

[0:16]

Gureimon began playing the keys on the keyboard as Konata began singing the opening lyrics towards one song, and KinGRavemon began chanting another as he forced himself to his feet.

_"Everybody get up, it's time to slam now, we've got a real jam going now..."_

_"Do the impossible, see the invisible, Ro Ro, Fight the Power..."_

Phelesemon glanced around in surprise- all around, the thralls he had ready for sacrifice echoed the "Ro Ro, Fight the Power!" along side KinGRavemon. "What are you doing!?"

At the [0:33] mark, Gureimon kicked in a pre-recorded drum beat, and all the kids began clapping in time with it, even as KinGRavemon continued chanting, getting to his feet and regaining his balance as a bright green aura flared around him.

"Wow, Fakers wanna test me again?" Inside his helmet, Cutemon/Simon/KinGRavemon grinned, "Sorry, my rhymes are gonna stun your brain..."

Phelesemon could only watch in horror as his Latin song was drowned out by the noise of all these different songs that somehow meshed together wonderfully. "N...NO!" he shouted and forced his song to play louder through sheer force of will.

[1:09]

With that, KinGRavemon leaped forward, drawing his swords as he challenged Phelesemon to a duel.

"Come on and _Slam_!" Gureimon called out everyone echoing the stressed word rather loudly, "If you wanna _JAM_! Come on and _Slam_! And Welcome to the _JAM_!"

"UH HUH!" Riska let a cheer at the appropriate time- one everyone around them mimicked.

"Hey You! Whatcha gonna do!" Gureimon continued on with his part of the song as Riska led everyone on with the changed chanting. Slowly but surely, they were beginning to snap out of the magical thrall, and beginning to clap and sing along of their own free will.

All around- things were going insane- Phelesemon's magic circle began to fade away, and the storm began to calm rather suddenly.

"J-JAM!" Everyone shouted, "WHAT'S UP!" All at the [1:45] mark.

KinGRavemon danced around Phelesemon- who was desperately blocking attacks with whatever he could summon at a moment's notice- shields, swords, tree branches, magical staffs- none of it survived the Dual Sword Barrage.

_"JUST WORK THAT BODY! WORK THAT BODY! MAKE SURE YOU DON'T HURT NO BODY!"_

Konata had shifted back to Human and was clapping along with everyone else. Clubs was even slamming his feet into the roof to add even more sound to the mix. Kaiyumi just focused on keeping an eye on KinGRavemon as he danced around- utterly devastating Phelesemon's entire plan in a matter of minutes.

"HEY DJ!" Gureimon shouted to the sky, _**"TURN IT UP!"**_

Two Minutes- to be exact.

Once more- the chanting had been drowned out- and Phelesemon was put on the offensive- there was no way he could survive without fighting back at all.

But it would only buy him a little more time.

Twenty-five seconds later- Phelesemon realized he was losing them all when the spell rune completely vanished. He immediately focused on increasing the power of his chanting spell...but as he did so, he heard KinGRavemon (faintly) still chanting his own song.

"This is the theme of "G" comin' through, baby, so RO RO, Fight the power!"

Everyone shouted as one: _**"FIGHT THE POWER!"**_

Three Minutes- KinGRavemon ditched his swords for summoning twin conical- golden-silver drills over his hands.

**"STAR BURST DRILL!"** You could see his face through the green sheen of the mask for a single second- he was snarling in victory. _**"TWIN VULCAN STREAM!"**_

Then he leaped into action- using the same sword strikes as he had before with the drills instead. Phelesemon didn't even have time to gulp.

Sixteen seconds of complete mayhem and chaos- a beautifully choreographed dance of sword strikes and drills whirling.

And at this point- nobody could distinguish one voice over the other- every piece of song, every uttered lyric, every strike of metal on flesh or leather upon stone- it was a chaotic piece of harmony.

"JUST SLIDE!" Phelesemon BARELY managed any hits at all- KinGRavemon would simply dodge with that impressive dance of death and skill. _"JUST SLIDE!"_

And it was through this distraction that Phelesemon failed to notice the Purple Holographic circle around his body- a Xros Loader's Capture program.

**"STAR BURST DRILL!" **KinGRavemon saw it- and he acted one final strike: _**"DUAL DRILL BREAKER!"**_

He combined the two drills into one and leaped through Phelesemon's chest as a giant whirling tornado of gold and silver swirls.

There- Phelesemon exploded into a burst of purple data that shot over into Kaiyumi's Xros Loader- thorughly captured.

"Fight the power," Riska smirked.

* * *

Marcus stared up at Agumon blankly... "Did I really just get knocked down the stairs by a kid?"

"Eyuup," Agumon nodded slowly, "sorry bout that?"

"Just help me up, would you?" Marcus grumbled.

"Maybe we should wait to make sure you're not really hurt, first?" Agumon frowned in concern.

"AH, I'll be fine... I've been hurt worse than this before!"

"Are you sure about that, boss?"

"...Just help me up already, would ya?"

* * *

In the end- everyone had been returned to earth with no memory of being stuck in Digi-Quartz at all. It was a brief enough jump in memory that everyone simply assumed that for those few minutes-they'd all just spaced out. Nobody brought it up with anyone else.

It was all forgotten about.

No permanent damage was done- leaving Kaiyumi and the others free to question Phelesemon about just what Quartzmon had wanted him to do.

"You say his name's 'Quartzmon'?" Phelesemon- who was being displayed from the Xros Loader as a cartoon-y hologram- asked in surprise, "Well, that certainly fits with that crystalline grinding sound I heard whenever he moved."

"Wait. So he's literally made out of crystal quartz?" Riska had to ask. "That's completely insane!"

"At any rate," Simon mused, "at least we know Quartzmon's after enough energy to power _something_ big."

"That's true," Kaiyumi nodded, then asked, "How much energy was he asking for?"

"One Point Twenty-one giga-watts of power to be... supplied..." Phelesemon said simply, then frowned as everyone stared at him. "What?"

"You can get that off of a lightning stike," Gureimon said flatly, "Easily a whole Terrawatt of power off one of those."

"Hey hey hey!" Phelesemon held his holographic-hands out and shook them side to side, "Even *I* know that sounds insane, but you didn't let me finish!"

"Okay, finish then," Riska glared at the hologram.

"He wants it supplied constantly for a total of thirty eight minutes," Phelesemon explained. "As a "precaution" he said. Doesn't actually expect the thing to be running for that long but he want's enough to be there for the full amount of time the device can run!"

"Thirty eight minutes?" Kaiyumi frowned- why had that rung a bell of familiarity?

**SOME TIME LATER_ _ _| THE HOSPITAL_ _ _|**

"DAMN YOU PHELESEMON!" Marcus shouted from the bed he'd been put in- stuck in a similar (Actually, down right identical) situation to that Zenjirou had been in quite recently.

One Arm broken- other leg also broken- both limbs strung up in slings suspended from the roof.

"Well, at least they caught him?" Agumon offered with a shrug.

"Oh shut up!" Marcus snapped- despite knowing very well that he got off lucky for that kind of fall and should count his blessing where they came.

**THE WATCH SHOP_ _ _| EVEN A LITTLE WHILE MORE LATER_ _ _|**

As The Watch Maker came into his store with a tired sigh, he was expecting to be able to rest after such a stressful day on the island.

He wasn't expecting Kaiyumi and Simon to be standing there waiting for him.

"Eh?" He blinked, "How'd you four get in here? The store's been closed all day."

"We've got some questions for you about one of the devices mentioned in this journal of yours," Kaiyumi said as she held up that journal marked "AROUnD Project" that the Watch Maker had given Taiki once before. "Specifically, the device on page six- the Quantum Tunnel Molecular Teleportation Ring."

"Oh? What about it?" The Watch Maker frowned. Were they really about to ask him about _that_...?

"We have reason to believe that Quartzmon is planning on powering a device like this," Simon explained. "He hired a guy named Phelesemon to try to gather up that energy via a mass sacrifice."

"When was this?" The Watch Maker's frown deepened.

"Just this afternoon," Kaiyumui answered.

"...Hmm..." The Watch Maker mused for a few moments, "I suppose if you've uncovered this information, I should explain to you what it is about."

"It would help," Simon nodded.

"Very well then," The Watch Maker took a breath...

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

* * *

**BEGIN: ACT 3 INTERMISSION 15.**

Quartzmon snarled- once more his plans had been foiled. Now he'd need to find another source of power for his Doomsday Bomb.

He'd hoped that by looping backwards onto the same day and recruiting that blasted Cultist Phelesemon he'd be able to gain power while the main source of his distractions had been foiled.

But No! That accursed man from the other world had tipped them all off!

What to do, what to do...?

He silently observed the children as they interrogated his former "willing assistant" about the power supply. Oh how he wished he could swoop down and kill them all right then and there...

But that Xros Loader of the girl's had been heavily modified. Not even _HE_ could swipe in without getting blasted by Phelesemon's own charms!

Wait- what was that about the Lightning?

Of course he'd managed to plan the Detonation on the day of a thunderstorm without even realizing it. Mood lighting for a proper doomsday device! But that the could USE the Lightning...?

No! He couldn't. Lightning was too unpredictable.

Too much lightning and his bomb would be fried before it ever went off. Too little and he'd never have the power to charge it!

He'd have to find another way to fuel his Paradox- and Lightning certainly wasn't going to help him any.

Not One Bit.

**END: ACT 3 INTERMISSION 15.**

* * *

NEXT TIME!

"Eh, that wasn't much of a breather episode..."

"Hey! What are you so glum about? *I'M* finally returning as a guest star!"

"Oh, Hi."

"Yo,"

"Don't you 'oh hi, yo' me! It's not even morning!"

"Well excuse me for having walked half way across town!"

"Hey, could you guys keep it down over there? We're learning something important here!"

"Next Time! Digimon Xros Wars!"

**"The Ghosts of Days Gone By!"**

"...Oh joy, another two part-er plot."

"Oh shut up you melancholy-!"

* * *

**A.N.: Sorry for the short chapter- but this is one of the ones that I just had no clue what to do with... And...well...Now We have a leaking pipe downstairs so I say just forget it and upload this one as is! XD **


	70. Ghosts of days gone by!

"It was... A lifetime ago," The Watch Maker began, "a world long since dead and gone."

Kaiyumi and Simon shared an uneasy glance, but nodded in motion for him to go on.

"My story starts as one that you are no doubt very familiar with..."

**FLASH BACK_ _ _| ANOTHER TIME LINE'S DIGITAL WORLD_ _ _| **

A young Baguramon stood up from his throne, a smile on his beardless face and both of his natural arms thrown wide open in greeting.

DarkKnightmon's immobile helmet hid the scowl on his face, the scowl of a plot soon to be pulled off.

_"I was the ruler of a kingdom of my very own, until the day my treacherous brother betrayed me."_

There was a flash of purple energy from the tip of the staff as Baguramon came down to hug his brother- piercing through the good king's chest.

_"The fool he was thought that I would die from such a betrayal."_

DarkKnightmon's featureless goons threw the betrayed king over the edge of a wall- straight into a burning rift of lava. Just as Baguramon's body hit the lava- he vanished in a burst of static. The goons thought him dead.

**END FLASH BACK_ _ _|**

"He was wrong," The Watch Maker smirked slightly.

* * *

_*cue BURST THE GRAVITY (TV size) by ALTIMA*_

**DIGIMON XROS WARS**

**THE YOUNG HUNTERS THAT LEAP THROUGH TIME.**

* * *

_*cue Title Theme*_

**"The Ghosts of Days Gone By!"**

* * *

"I landed in the Human World tied to that Digital World," The Watch Maker explained, "stuck in a human form as the laws of that dimensional pair dictated I would be. And so, young as I was, I made due." He pointed at the journal as he led the two kids into the back room, "I started a project, designed to one day form a team that would come together and overthrow my brother off of the throne. But I needed a way to get to that world first. The Gateway was my attempt to do such." The Watch Maker began unlocking his locks and pulled out his investigation files, leaving the room in relative silence for a few seconds.

"The Gateway, what is it exactly?" Kaiyumi asked.

"Initially, it was a one way portal that would transport you across dimensions and local space. It required an extreme amount of power to function, however, and I never had a chance to properly test it." The old man sighed, "I wish that I had."

"What happened?" Simon asked.

"It took me much longer to construct a Gateway than I'd ever imagined it would," The Watch Maker explained as he pulled out a certain photo to show to the two kids, "I lived as an inventor, and over the years, I slowly fell in love."

Kaiyumi took the picture and looked over it for a few moments- then gasped. "No way...!"

Simon looked over his shoulder and stared at it in surprise- "You're-?"

"Heh," The Watch Maker gave himself the chance to smile ever so slightly.

**FLASH BACK_ _ _| ANOTHER EARTH_ _ _|**

The young inventor- a teen nearing his twenties whose features looked rather similar to that of one Taiki Kudo- smiled at the young woman across from him- who indeed looked rather similar to one Sally Sparrow save for that her hair was black and not green.

"So, Doctor Brown," The girl, also nearing her twenties, grinned at him in return, "What's on the schedule for today?"

"Well, Miss Clayton," the boy grinned, "I was thinking that we could clean the lab up a little, and then maybe go out to lunch?"

"Lunch!" The woman stared at him for a moment in surprise, "Emmit, are you alright? You never want to go out to eat _anywhere_!"

"Maybe I'm just feeling a bit..." The man paused for a moment to find the right word, "Adventurous today, Clara?"

**END FLASH BACK_ _ _|**

The old black and white photograph was of a man looking like an older Taiki on one knee, proposing to a woman that looked like an older Sally.

"She and I..." The Watch Maker thought on it all for a moment, "We lived a happy life then. And I...I grew content to have her by my side. At times I almost forgot about my other life, although I always wanted to return to help save them all."

"You looked just like Taiki," Kaiyumi breathed, almost in shock.

"I suppose I did, when I was younger," The Watch Maker chuckled dryly.

"So what happened?" Simon asked.

"My brother died," The Watch Maker explained, "A massive beast from another dimension broke through the walls, and utterly destroyed my former kingdom."

"Quartzmon," Kaiyumi ventured a guess.

"Exactly."

"So the gate became useless?"

"In a sense..." The Watch Maker sighed, "I finally attempted my first trial run of the Gateway on the day Quartzmon attacked. It...It signaled to him like a moth to a flame."

"Oh no," Simon's eyes widened slightly. "Don't tell me he-"

"Quartzmon came through the gateway- overloaded it on every point on it's time line as he did such-" The Watch Maker clenched his fist around a small ring that had lain inside the folder for quite some time now. "When the dust settled, I was fortunate enough to have survived because my wife had activated a pet project of hers- a personal dome force shield...She..." The man choked up for a few moments, struggling to put the words out before he continued as coldly as he had before- "The World I had built for myself was gone. Utterly erased from time and space and everything around me was just what debris remained. I barely managed to salvage it all to take with me."

"I'm so sorry," Kaiyumi realized she was crying, yes, but did she let it affect her...?

"Don't," The Watch Maker huffed. "Quartzmon was the one who did all of that. The one who killed my wife. The one who destroyed everything I ever cared about...!" he took a moment to stare at the ring in his hand. "...And though over the years I've sought to fix that mistake of mine- to hunt down Quartzmon and kill him so he could no longer hurt people with my inventions..." he carefully put the ring back into it's place. "I know she wouldn't want me to dwell on it."

**FLASH BACK_ _ _|**

The man pounded on the shield to get to his wife. "CLARA!"

"I'm sorry." She smiled at him through the golden light that was coming from the Gate- "Please forgive me, Emmit. I lov-"

And then the massive Ring exploded- nearly blinding the man entirely.

**END FLASH BACK_ _ _|**

The Watch Maker sighed. "So that is my tale. And to hear that Quartzmon is planning to use my device once more on this world...? It saddens me and yet fills me with even more determination."

"What can we do?" Kaiyumi asked after a few moments of silence.

"...I've danced this dance so many times now," The Watch Maker said silently, "I believe it's finally the right time time that I changed the steps."

**THE NEXT DAY_ _ _| OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE_ _ _| AN ABANDONED PHONE BOOTH AT THE SIDE OF THE ROAD_ _ _|**

Kotone and Tsuwabuku stared at the girl leaning against the phone booth with a grin on her face and a bounce to her step.

It was the girl that had once been the "Princess" of the Bagura Empire- Trompeaurmon- although now she went by the name "Kaoru" and had changed her appearance quite thoroughly.

Her hair- which had once been rather tye-dyed- was now thoroughly orange. Her clothing had changed from military to more 'casual', she had on a long sleeved green shirt on under a pink t-shirt underneath a tan vest- all of which was over a pair of cargo-shorts. Finishing off the whole bizarre color scheme was the Green hat on her head, and the Yellow boots that had green socks underneath on her feet.

She narrowed her green eyes at them as she smirked- "So you two finally made it, huh?"

"Kaoru," Kotone smiled at the girl, "great to see you again! How's life treating you?"

"Still trying to find out how to get dad out of that sun," She shrugged, "but I doubt I'll find anything that won't end up killing everyone else."

"Yeah, that'd be pretty dame dame bad," Tsuwabuki nodded in agreement.

"So what's new with you guys?" Kaoru then added a second later, "I mean, besides the fact that Tsuwamon's back in the land of the living."

"I'm going to be an aunt!" Kotone grinned.

"Wow, that's cool," Kaoru flinched slightly, but put on a smile anyways at the good news. "Anyways, since you're here, let's get going!" And with that, she kicked off and away from the phone box and started heading into the forest around them.

"What's so important up here that requires Cetus' immediate attention, anyways?" Kotone asked.

"You'll see when we get there," Kaoru frowned, "but it's got to do with Gravimon."

"Gravimon?" Tsuwabuki blinked in surprise, "What's he got to do with anything?"

"Giant immortal gravity manipulator, remember?" Kotone reminded him. "Sort of the only Death General who Xros Heart didn't even meet face to face?"

"They all fought against Anubimon," Kaoru nodded, "see, thing is, a few nights ago there was a meteor spotted over this area. But there aren't any meteors that can fall on earth after Taiki did his whole space manipulation thing."

"So...Gravimon?" Kotone ventured.

"I pretty much saw Taiki blast him out of the Code Crown, so it makes sense." Kaoru said with a nod, "If he got caught by the storms, and dropped here...? Anyways, beyond that, ever since that night, there have been some strange gravitational fluctuations from this local area. I'd only just barely managed to track it down to a pinpoint when it suddenly vanished."

"Time gate?" Tsuwabuki ventured.

"Yup, that's what I'm thinking. Quartzmon recruiting Gravimon is pretty much the worst thing that could happen at this point," Kaoru laughed flatly- "So that's why I called you guys here. I figured, if the three of us checked around, we could see if Gravimon was really here. And if he was, you can call for Taiki and he'll bring everyone over to here so we can finally put that little upstart six feet under."

"..." Kotone blinked slowly at that, deciding instead to take in all the trees around them in silence for those precious few moments. Then she replied: "Riiiight. So where's this crash at exactly?"

"Just up ahead..." Kaoru explained, "It's an old abandoned factory, not sure what it was used for originally, or if it ever was. There's a lot of abandoned buildings that look like they were used for things, but don't actually have any signs of decay to them."

"Yeah, funny that," Kotone frowned slightly- even creating the earth from scratch twenty years earlier had created perfectly fine abandoned buildings? That made no sense at all.

**THE NIGHT BEFORE_ _ _| THE WATCH SHOP_ _ _|**

"So how did you escape?" Kaiyumi asked after a short bit of planning.

"From my dead world?" The Watch Maker laughed, and pulled off his sun glasses- revealing the right eye to be completely replaced by a black orb with a red light in the center. "I was in no condition to do anything, as you might see."

"Is that robotic?" Simon stared with a slightly open jaw.

"That it is," The man replaced his sun glasses, "I received it shortly after I was rescued."

"Rescued," Kaiyumi blinked, "by who?"

**FLASH BACK_ _ _|**

The man lay on an island of crumbling stone and masonry. He was on his right side, in a small pool of his own blood- all of which came from injuries on his right side sustained after the shock wave broke through the force shield and...

He'd blacked out.

Now, all he could feel was pain, and lots of it. His left eye was blurred, but still usable for seeing... Not that there was much TO see.

Just an endless, yellow and green, pixelated expanse.

Nothing but _Air-Space_.

On what remained of his desk lay a framed photograph- him and his wife just after he'd proposed... Good, that that had survived...

The man choked up- just a bit. Clara- his dear wife- she was gone. Gone and dead and...and so was their unborn child as well.

If there had ever been anything worse than losing the entire world around him- that was it.

He felt his eyes watering up with tears- and it hurt his right eye all the more due to the damage it had taken.

He didn't care.

He'd lost it all.

The Gate had exploded for some reason and it had taken the entire planet with it.

Oh god- he realized with a start- he'd just killed the entirety of Planet Earth. If there were anyone left to document history, he'd go down as the biggest mass murderer of all time!

It was then that a spotlight flooded the small island- and a voice boomed over loud speakers: **"Hey! There he is! We found him! We found him!"**

Dazed as the future Watch Maker was, he realized that there wasn't a trace of malice in those words.

**END FLASH BACK_ _ _|**

"It was- believe it or not- Tagiru and his friends!" The Watch Maker laughed at the irony, "Today was their first time working together as a team, and yet this day has reached all the way back some fifty years into my past."

"Tagiru saved you?" Simon stared on in confusion, "How?"

"Obviously, someone told them of that exact day and it's temporal coordinates sometime in the future, and from there they go back in time to rescue me from that dead world," The Watch Maker said simply. "They never did tell me why they were out there- so I can only imagine how that happened. But they were old. Older than I've ever seen them in the fifty years since. It took me some time to actually recognize them all when it came time to giving them their Xros Loaders due to that, in fact. Although, I suppose having my vision reduced a full three-fourths will do that as well."

"Where'd they take you?" Kaiyumi asked.

"Here, there, everywhere," The Watch Maker shrugged. "Every when and every place that I would need something from to become the man I am today without my even knowing it." He tapped at his right eye, "A far flung technologically advanced future world was the first stop. They saved my life so thoroughly that they very well near doubled it, although," he patted his right thigh, "they could not completely undo the damage to my leg."

"Hence the cane?" Simon ventured.

"Hence the cane," the man confirmed.

"How'd you get a Xros Loader?" Kaiyumi asked.

"Our second stop was another dimension like this one- I received my Xros Loader there from it's version of myself. Heh, he had no clue who I was until my Xros Loader matched his in color." There was some amusement to the man's voice as he said that, "I've yet to do something so outlandish like that since."

"So they told you it was Quartzmon who destroyed your worlds?" Simon asked.

"Yes, yes they did," The Watch Maker looked over his notes once more, "that Quartzmon was planning to do the same to their world, and every other world in existence. That they had been chasing him across time and space for decades and months and centuries and days."

"I guess that means we'll fail at stopping him then?" Kaiyumi frowned.

"Not at all," The Watch Maker shook his head, "I've followed Quartzmon for about as long as they have- maybe even longer. None of them are as old as the ones that have appeared in this world are. If we have a chance to stop him here, we may be able to put an end to him once and for all."

"So the other Quartzmons we'll chase are younger versions?" Kaiyumi's frown deepened. "That just doesn't seem fair!"

"Fair it isn't," The Watch Maker pulled out a few photos of Multiple Quartzmons at once. "He's a mastermind of temporal divergences. Using the very nature of timeline bifurcation to make copies of himself that are all equally deadly. They will all die easily enough, but because there are so many of him... it's almost as if he's immortal."

"I remember we almost had to deal with an immortal once," Simon shuddered, "and instead we ended up facing off against a horror terror."

"Ah yes, those things," The Watch Maker shuddered as well, "horrible beasts those. I've observed that Quartzmon's flirted with them along with every other evil demon and beast in the known multiverse. If something bad has happened, you can very well bet that Quartzmon's had a small hand to play in it, even if the people causing those bad events don't even realize it." The man's voice went quite- almost hollow- "He is the voice of discord that whispers in everyone's ear. That subtle impulse that tempts us to do wrong. He is the snake of the Garden of Eden, and he is the one who inevitably puts the dominoes in place for the end of the world."

"So basically," Kaiyumi began, "if my alarm clock breaks during the middle of the night and I'm late for school the next day...?"

"Quartzmon did it." The man flashed a humorless grin, "Although that particular example may be taking it just a bit too far. Sometimes bad luck is just bad luck."

"Sounds like a real nut case to me," Simon shook his head in dismay.

**THE NEXT DAY_ _ _| YET AGAIN!_ _ _|**

The building loomed above them- it was a factory of some kind, and it was very, very abandoned.

A piece of it's higher structure crumbled away into an unseen hole in a lower level even as they watched it.

"Welp," Kotone stared at it, "I guess that's where he landed."

* * *

**EYE CATCH!**

On the first side of the disk was a picture of Kotone and Kaoru standing back to back, each holding swords made out of water and smiling dangerously at something off screen.

On the other side of the disk was an image of three Quartzmon, each of them giving a devious smirk as if planning something different from the others.

**EYE CATCH!**

* * *

Inside- the factory was just as abandoned as the outside made it appear.

"Well..." Kaoru sighed as she stood up from the center of the large crater in the center of the main floor, "Gravimon was definitely here. Regenerating, by the looks of it."

"That shouldn't have taken him too long, should it?" Kotone frowned, "I mean, he resurrected rather quickly inside the Code Crown." She looked up at the roof, "So what made him take so long?"

"That's true," Kaoru held her chin in her hand for a moment as she thought it over, "Gravimon's regeneration was always rather quick and unnoticeable. The fact that he ended up staying stationary for so long...Plus the Time Storm...?" She looked over at Kotone, "Did Taiki ever say _how_ much power he pumped into Gravimon through the Code Crown? I didn't really get a good look at that fight."

"Not really," Kotone answered, "but Akari said it was enough to kill them."

"Triggering Taiki's own regeneration, right?" Tsuwabuki asked.

"Yup," both girls nodded in confirmation.

"Plus, the residual energy from Taiki regenerating wound up healing my injuries too," Kaoru added, "then it went on to fuel the resurrection of every dead digimon that deserved to be reborn."

"And after that Taiki wound up nearly dying again from all the remaining excess energy," Kotone continued on that tangent, "He had to get it all sealed away by an external lock so it wouldn't explode out of him."

"If Gravimon got just as much power put into him," Kaoru ventured a theory, "then maybe the problem Gravimon's been having is the same one? He keeps regenerating and regenerating and can't stop?"

"That would explain why Quartzmon would pull him into Digi-Quartz," Kotone agreed, "after what Kaiyumi and Simon discovered from Phelesemon, that much power coming from Gravimon would make the ultimate power source, no need to sacrifice anything at all!"

"Let's slip back into the shadows and then see what we can find in Digi-Quartz," Kaoru suggested. "If Gravimon's here, we might be able to capture him instead of outright killing him."

"Good idea!" Kotone nodded in agreement, and with that, held up her Xros Loader...

**"TIME SHIFT!"**

The gate way opened and the trio prepared to step through it's event-horizon when...

_"AH AH AH! You didn't say the magic word!"_

A blast of energy came hurtling through the time gate- forcing the trio of would-be-spies to jump to the sides to escape an imminent demise.

_**KABLAM!**_

"What the hell was THAT!?" Kaoru stared at the massive crater in the ground with dismay.

"That my dear," came Quartzmon's voice as his serpentine form slithered out through the time gate and began climbing into the air, "would be my signature attack, _Gap Ryushi Hou_."

"Quartzmon!" Kotone jumped to her feet. "It's about time we met face to face!"

"Face to face you say?" And then a second Quartzmon slithered out of the still open time gate, "Funny you should say that!"

"W-W-WOAH!" Tsuwabuki stuttered in surprise, "There's two of him!"

"Better make that three!" A Third Quartzmon chimed in as he too joined his 'brothers' on the other side, "But then again, I can be as many as I want to be! Tee Hee!"

The trio of would-be-spies stared up at the beast in surprise and dismay.

"Just what the hell..." Kaoru's face betrayed the fear she was trying to suppress, "what the hell are you!?"

"Quartzmon!" The trio chimed in simultaneously, "And sorry, but we're not taking autographs."

Kaoru's eyes narrowed, "So you're the big guy himself, huh?"

"Well of course we are!" One said.

"We're just the absolute pinnacle of-" The second one was caught off guard by Kaoru cutting her hand through the air to launch a wave of water-like void energy.

**"OBLIVION RIFT!"**

The Second Quartzmon was completely caught off-gaurd. It's false skin was utterly burned away by an explosion of void energy, leaving behind a malleable, liquid white colored crystalline substance beneath.

That is to say- the fake-skin around it's head was utterly gone.

**"OW! YOU CAUGHT ME MONO-LOGGING! _THAT REALLY HURTS!_"** The second Quartzmon let loose a surprisingly pain-full yelp and started dancing around in dismay...then, he immediately stopped, and narrowed his now visibly-nonexistent eyes at Kaoru- "Not."

And then the fight began.

As Kotone jumped into the air on a wave of water with her Xros Loader held high, Tsuwabuki shifted to Damemon and immediately evolved into Tsuwamon, and Kaoru grabbed a stray metal pipe on the ground for use as a sword.

**"GENERATION WARPSWORD!"**

**"NINPOU: FUUJINHA!"**

Waves of wind and mater transmuting water shot forth towards different Quartzmon- smashing into two of the beasts who simply shrugged off the damage like it was nothing.

Meanwhile- Kotone surfed across the room- desperately outrunning the third Quartzmon who was chasing after her- "TAKE THAT! AND THAT! AND A COUPLE OF THESE!"- who was throwing magic runes at her.

**"Damn it! Why'd we get stuck with the wise guy!?"** Cetus spoke up in a rare fit of anger.

"Who knows, who cares!?" Kotone snapped, "All I wanna do is smash this guy into next week!"

**"GAP RYUSHI HOU!"** The two Quartzmon shouted in simultaneous motion as they spat high-powered laser beams at their targets.

Tsuwamon quickly grabbed Kaoru and uttered a technique: **"KAWARIMI NO JUTSU!"**

In the single second before the laser blasts would have hit- the duo were replaced with fake sand-bag dummies that took the hits for them.

Tsuwamon and Kaoru appeared above and behind one of the two Quartzmon (the damaged one) and immediately began their next attacks:

**"OBLIVION RIFT!"**

**"KEMO SHIBARI!"**

A Blast of Void Energy smashed into the exposed back of the Quartzmon's neck- creating another explosion that sent chunks of Quartz Crystal into the air. Then a web of electrified threads was thrown out of Tsuwamon's hands- dropping onto the Damaged Quartzmon and shocking it rather thoroughly.

"KYA~~A~~A~~A~~A~~A~~A~~A~~HRRGGGGHHH~~~"

The Quartzmon hit the ground- stunned and dazed- and in that moment Kotone jumped over it with her wave of water- expertly dodging another rune blast from the third Quartzmon that impacted that already weak spot on the second Quartzmon.

_**KTHWHIRRRR~!**_

And then the strangest thing happened- The second Quartzmon simply...turned into a reverse pin cushion.

A giant, needle like golden drill shot out of his back- and then a silver one shot out of his arm- and then a golden one and a silver one and a-

"What the hell did you throw at him!?" The first Quartzmon yelped as a drill shot out and nearly clipped him in the leg.

"Just the usual rune spell! I didn't devia-KRHK!" The Third Quartzmon got impaled by a drill.

"WHAT THE-!?" The sole remaining Quartzmon forgot about Kotone, Kaoru, and Tsuwamon, and instead rushed over to check on his companion. "Hey! Me! Are you alrigh-TRK!"

And then the Impaled Quartzmon spouted Drills of his own- identical to the ones that had come out of his twin in every single way- right down to the same emergence spots.

Moments later- the third remaining Quartzmon spouted Drills in the same spot- most of which merged with their brothers and-

_**"~~~~~!"**_ A thousand billion trillion million screaming voices shout out to the tune of a clock that had just struck twelve through the resonance of the three Time Divergent Quartzmon- who finally died by being warped into one single Quartzmon who stared on with a look of horror as if facing his final demise.

"No! You can't-!" Came a voice that was Quartzmon's, and yet not Quartzmon's, from his mouth. "That's cheating! That's just not fair at all!" And then...

He fell apart into little square gelatin blocks of green, white, yellow, blue, and purple. This left the trio of would-be-spies standing there alone in the chamber with nothing but a swirling time gate and slowly dissolving gelatin cubes.

"O...kay," Kotone said after a moment, "That was weird."

"We'll have to figure out just what the hell that was later," Kaoru shook her head out, "Let's get to Digi-Quartz and find out just where the heck Gravimon got off to!"

**DIGI-QUARTZ_ _ _|**

They leaped through the gate to find the room in a similar state as it had been in the past- except for the fact that there was only a single Quartzmon remaining in the chamber, standing in the crater that Gravimon had apparently landed in, and that it was very, very dark in there.

"Oh ho ho, so you managed to defeat my doomed Time Clones," Quartzmon gave a smirk, "Well, while I'm very impressed at the time, I'm afraid you're all too late. Gravimon is...no longer with us."

"NO!" Kaoru grit her teeth, "We're too late!"

The smirk turned into a very twisted smile, "That is to say...Resistance on his part was futile! His power is MINE!" He jabbed his thumbs into his chest and that smirk turned very, very sinister. "And it always has been! Even if you traveled back in time, you'd never be able to stop this day from happening. It's what I like to call a _'Fixed Point.'_"

"A fixed point?" Kotone stared on in dull horror- why was that ringing such an ominous bell?

"Oh well, it's no point stressing over it!" The Quartzmon laughed, and then faded away into the shadows. "You'll never even begin to _conceive _what has just transpired here! _**Hahaha...**_!"

"We were too late...!" Kaoru repeated in horror as she fell to her knees, "We were too late to stop him...!" She clenched her fist and then punched it into the dirt. _**"DAMN IT!"**_

**TO BE CONTINUED_ _ _|**

* * *

**BEGIN: ACT 3 INTERMISSION 16.**

The two were walking down the street, holding hands and chatting about absolutely nothing in particular- neither noticing a faint static like outline of two different Shoutmon watching them from different points of his own time line.

"So I was thinking that if it's a boy, we'll name him _Caliborn_," Clara said almost nonchalantly as they walked towards their office, "and we'll go with _Calliope_ if it's a girl."

"Well, I think that's fine," Emmit agreed, "but the question is will their middle name be _Verne_ or _Midnight_, respectively to the previous genders?"

"_Verne_ like the writer, right?" Clara asked,

"Yup," Emmit agreed.

With a giggle, Clara leaned over to kiss Emmit on the cheek. "You're so silly some times, dear."

(Neither of them noticed the two Shoutmon vanishing at that moment.)

"Haha," Emmit laughed. "I suppose I am, aren't I?"

"Well...I think _Verne_ would be a good middle name for _Caliborn_, but where'd you get _Midnight_ from?" Clara asked.

"A song, _Midnight Calliope,_" Emmit answered, "sort of a stealth pun, of sorts."

"Oh my god, if we do name her that she's going to freak out when she's old enough to get it." Clara giggled again, then regained her composure and thought for a few moments before talking again, "I wonder how she or he would react to being a prince or princess of an entire world?"

"Well," Emmit narrowed his eyes slightly in determination, "we've got to take back my kingdom from my brother first, but after that...?" He smiled, "Well, I think they'd do just fine as prince or princess if we're both there to raise them."

* * *

They stood in the lab- preparing for the first test run of the "Stargate" as Clara had affectionately named their massive ring.

"City approval of power grid granted," Emmit ran off the checklist, "power supply on, and circuit breakers are on!" He flashed a grin at his wife. "Looks like we're read to roll!"

"For science!" Clara grinned back, and then flipped the main switch on the dialing device.

The Ring roared to life- the first Chevron quickly locking into place.

"Oh," Emmit remembered something suddenly, "What about the Mobile All-terrain Lab and Probing device?"

"The MALP is all set, dear," Clara giggled, "I made sure it was charged last night, it should have a full battery."

"Oh, good," Emmit sighed in relief as the second Chevron locked. "Thank you, Dear."

"You're welcome, Love!" She gave a wink and spun on her heel to monitor another device.

The Chevrons couldn't come into position fast enough for the former-King turned-Inventor. Four, Five, Six...!

"Power output stable, looks like we've got the estimated one point twenty-one gigawatts of power..." Emmit read off of a chart.

Seventh Chevron.

"Wait, hold up- I'm picking up a spike on the memory buffers-!" Clara's warning came off too late as the Eighth Chevron attempted to lock- but failed.

All of the Glowing Chevrons turned off, and then...

**THUNK. THUNK. THUNK. THUNK.**

They began relighting in sequence as something began dialing _in_.

"Incoming Data Stream!" Clara shouted as she reached for a button on her desk. Her own little pet project.

**THUNK. THUNK. THUNK. THUNK.**

Emmit stared at his invention in dismay and wonder as the ninth Chevron locked and built up a charge of power...

A Golden Bubble Dome popped up around him.

"Clara?!" He spun on his heels to look at his wife-

**WAH WAH! **_**KAWOOOOSH!**_

-As the end of the world began.

**END: ACT 3 INTERMISSION 16.**

* * *

NEXT TIME!

"Is it a Bird?"

"Oi! Come down from there!"

"Is it a Plane?"

"I said, STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!"

"Is it _Superman_?"

"Stop infringing on other people's trademarks!"

"Why would you look who it is! Believe it or not, _**It's Just**_ _**ME**_!"

"Sigh. Next Time Digimon Xros Wars."

"What's with the sighing? Let's _**SI~~NG**_!"

**"Shapeshifter Betsumon's Bag of Tricks!"**

"And clothes too!"

"Oh shut up, already!"

* * *

**A.N.: Poor Watch Maker. Nobody could have seen that coming. Nobody at all. ...Again I have to ask... I am really mean to my characters, aren't I?**


	71. ShapeShifterBetsumon!

**DIGI-QUARTZ_ _ _| ONE WEEK LATER {RELATIVE TO THE LAST CHAPTER}_ _ _|**

Haruki and Witchmon sailed over the city- keeping their eyes open for the rumored-to-be-in-town Omegamon who had been spotted at various times over the last three days.

Meanwhile- across town- Hideaki's SpaceTrailmon was doing similar- with Hideaki and Rina looking out for the same Digimon.

Elsewhere- closer to the streets- Tagiru, Opposumon, and Airu all sat on Arresterdramon's shoulders as he zipped between the buildings.

Tagiru grimaced slightly as he thought back to the sight that had unfolded around a week earlier.

**FLASH BACK_ _ _| THE WATCH SHOP_ _ _|**

"I've called you all here to explain something important," The Watch Maker began talking to the gathered Players who had been invited to the Volcdramon tournament. "As some of you may know, I was not entirely truthful about the Nature of Digi-Quartz- a deception most of you should have figured out soon enough."

"Digi-Quartz is Earth in the future," Airu surmised.

"Yes," The Watch Maker nodded, "and the Digimon who turns it into that state is named Quartzmon. He is the true reason I set up this Ever Changing Game, a reason always ever so slightly ahead of the main goal of rescuing the Digimon trapped there."

"So what's so bad about this Quartzmon guy anyways?" The one boy from the tournament, Taiga, asked. "Is he a special capture like Volcdramon?"

"Quartzmon is much worse than that," Kaiyumi- whom a lot of people were surprised was standing with The Watch Maker, her own teammates included- corrected him. "Quartzmon seeks nothing more than the utter annihilation of Earth as we know it."

People had muttered surprises at that.

"So what do you expect us to do about it, then?" Rina asked.

"The secondary reason I gathered you all was to indirectly meddle with Quartzmon's plans," The Watch Maker answered, "Many of you have done just that by rescuing Digimon from Digi-Quartz- snatching them away from his influence...Although some of his plans were so hidden from us that we failed to stop them in time."

"Gravimon," Kaoru took center stage next- surprising those from Xros Heart who recognized her- and as she said that name, shivers went through the room. "You should recognize the name as that of one of the Seven Death Generals who worked for the Bagura Empire that was taken over by DarkKnightmon and attacked this world." As people slowly nodded in confirmation, she continued, "Yesterday, I and Kotone, of Xros Heart, had an encounter with not one, but three Quartzmon copies that prevented us from stoping a fourth Quartzmon from absorbing and obtaining all of Gravimon's powers- among them included the ability to regenerate from any state of death, including, but not limited to, complete and total incineration."

**END FLASH BACK_ _ _|**

Tagiru shook his head out. It wouldn't do him well to dwell on it. Opposumon noticed the look on his face and placed her hand on his shoulder before giving it a squeeze.

Airu, meanwhile, was thinking back to that day as well.

**FLASH BACK_ _ _|**

"The simple fact of the matter is that Quartzmon- with the power to infinitely regenerate- is the ultimate power source," Kaiyumi spoke up again, before holding up the Journal with the diagram of the Stargate.

"This is a Mater-Bridge Gateway," The Watch Maker explained, "it is a device I designed to travel across dimensions nigh instantaneously. When I first activated it- Quartzmon perverted it's powers and caused it to self-destruct- destroying my home dimension entirely."

"We recently ran into a Digimon named Phelesemon," Kaiyumi continued, "he was hiding out at my school as a student. Quartzmon contacted him, and threatened him with blackmail unless he provided the power supply for this Gateway device. We stopped Phelesemon from gathering the energy, which we believe led Quartzmon towards finding an alternate power source."

"If Quartzmon has a functioning Mater-Bridge Gateway," The Watch Maker continued, "he will no doubt be hiding it somewhere in Digi-Quartz, and potentially Earth as well. While we have no clue where it may be- I would like each and every one of you to keep an eye out for any giant metallic rings with nine chevrons on its edge whenever you traverse into Digi-Quartz. We don't know when or where Quartzmon may be planning on detonating this device, but if we can find it before it's time, then we can most certainly be able to save this world and foil Quartzmon's plans."

"Detonate?" Airu spoke up, "You said it self destructed before, so you mean it's like a bomb?"

"The most deadly bomb in existence," The Watch Maker took off his shades, revealing his robotic eye to the room. "I only survived the first detonation due to my wife's intervention, but not even then without a cost." He looked across the room- meeting everyone's eyes with his own as he talked- "The destruction of a Matter-Bridge Gateway is powerful enough to make the atomic bombs used in past warfare look like water guns. When I woke up to the ruins of my world- there was nothing there but floating rock in a dimensional void."

"If Quartzmon detonates one in Digi-Quartz or on Earth- then we won't be needing to worry about what he did to turn Earth Into Digi-Quartz," Kaiyumi finished for the man, "there simply won't BE anything left at all."

* * *

_*cue BURST THE GRAVITY (TV size) by ALTIMA*_

**DIGIMON XROS WARS**

**THE YOUNG HUNTERS THAT LEAP THROUGH TIME.**

* * *

_*cue Title Theme*_

**"Shapeshifter Betsumon's Bag of Tricks!"**

**DIGI-QUARTZ_ _ _| THE PRESENT_ _ _|**

And then Haruki saw something white and gold in the streets below, floating down a road at a quick pace. "Hey, Down there, Witchmon," He pointed down at the golden-white form.

"Got it," Witchmon nodded, and diverted their direction downwards.

"Guys, we've got a potential Omegamon down near Eleventh and Smith," Haruki spoke into the Wrister that he'd been given at the Watch Shop.

**FLASH BACK_ _ _| THE WATCH SHOP_ _ _|**

"These are Wristers," Kaiyumi explained as she held one up, "Xros Heart used these during the war, but I've modified these ones to link to each other across time, so they should work even across Digi-Quartz and Earth." It was a silver-blue version of the normal Wristers, with a golden symbol painted on it in place of the Xros Heart logo- a Y with circles on the end of each prong.

"How do we know these'll work?" Ren asked as he adjusted one onto his wrist.

"I'll keep working on the Time Circuit links just in case they aren't working yet," Kaiyumi explained, "but for now they'll work like regular Wristers and let us keep in contact with each other on either side of the time divide."

**END FLASH BACK_ _ _|**

"Oi!" Haruki called out to the Angemon- not an Omegamon as they'd originally thought- as they approached from behind, "You there! Have you seen an Omegamon recently?"

"Me?" The Angemon froze- then laughed. "Oh Yes! I've seen an Omegamon!" He turned around and met his eyes with Haruki's and Witchmon's. "But I think that's between him, me, and the sheets, don't you think?"

"..." Haruki and Witchmon stared at the face that was clearly not an Angemon's...

**"WHAT THE HELL!?" **Echoed through Digi-Quartz far and wide, even without the aid of the Wristers.

* * *

By the time Arresterdramon and Company arrived on the scene of the crime- all that remained was Haruki and Witchmon- the former holing his legs tucked up against his chest and the latter hiding herself against her partner.

Neither of them were wearing any clothes, and both were blushing rather furiously at the fact that someone had managed to steal all of their personal belongings within the span of a single second.

"That was not an Omegamon," Witchmon said before Airu could open her mouth, "and it most certainly was not an Angemon."

"Don't tell me," Arresterdramon sighed, almost as if he had been expecting this outcome for some time now, "he had a cat face instead of a metal mask?"

"Yeah, you know that guy?" Haruki asked with a slight bit of indignity.

"Ermm.." The Dragon sweated just a little, "You could say we used to be friends."

**FLASH BACK_ _ _| THE DIGITAL WORLD_ _ _| THREE MONTHS AFTER THE CASCADE INCIDENT_ _ _|**

In the town that had once been Heaven Zone, a Bastemon slipped through the streets as quickly as possible- being chased by a group of no-good hooligans who in turn were being chased by the local police force.

"AFTER THEM!" Gargoylemon shouted.

The Bastemon slipped into an alley-way only to find it a dead end.

"THERE SHE IS!" The Hooligans shouted, "The thief!"

The Bastemon panicked, looking around side to side trying to find a place to desperately escape...

"No escape for you now!" A hooligan smirked...

Then the Bastemon turned around to face them- while the Bastemon looked like a Bastemon in every way...it failed to do such from the face. "Oh please do be gentle," the creepy face winked at them.

"WHAT the-!?" The hooligans took a step back in shock and dismay, just moments before...

_**"RRYEEEAH~!"**_

By the time the Police officers found their way into the alley- the Hooligans were on the ground- stripped of their clothing- and the Bastemon was nowhere to be seen.

"What the heck just happened here?" Gargoylemon scratched at his forehead in confusion.

* * *

Meanwhile- the Bastemon threw off their skin- revealing themselves to be a completely different Digimon entirely. "Hahah! Oh man they so bit it!" Betsumon- a Cos-playing digimon- laughed as he slung the bag of collected clothing over his shoulder. "Wasn't that just awesome?" He glanced over at a nearby trashcan and the digimon sitting on it.

"Heh, the ol' 'damsel in distress' fake out!" Gumdramon flashed a grin at his partner in crime, "They really didn't see that coming at all!"

"Well, time to move onto the next schmucks!" Betsumon flashed a...well...it was the same perverted smile he had all the time to be honest with you. But it had a subtle tone of agreement with his friend...I suppose.

**END FLASH BACK_ _ _|**

"So, ah," Arresterdramon said shyly as Airu fished out replacement clothes from her Xros Loader, "remember how I said I used to know a guy who did costumes?"

"This is his MO?" Opposumon asked, trying her best not to look at the two hiding behind Arresterdramon, and instead focusing more on helping Airu pick out an old costume or two that wouldn't look too out of place on the two stripped teens.

"Yeah," Arresterdramon nodded, "He'd distract people with an insane costume, and then while they were floundering at his face not matching the rest of 'im, he'd swipe their clothes right off of 'em in the blink of an eye. He's got a special bag that just tears it all right off of his targets in a blink of the eye."

"So how'd you know this guy?" Tagiru asked, raising an eyebrow at his partner's knowledge of this sociopath.

"Like I said, we... ah...used to work together," Arresterdramon scratched at the back of his head. "Not the proudest moments of my life, I can tell you that."

"Define 'work'," Airu asked.

"Weeell..." Arresterdramon began in a way reminiscent of a certain main character witch from the TV show _Bewitched_, but, before he could continue, Haruki protested the costumes they'd been given.

"What the hell kind of costumes are these!?"

Haruki was, of course, referring to the fact that Airu had given him a rather odd costume that seemed more like it would be more at home on a female Digimon, and given Witchmon a costume that looked like it'd be more at home on a male Digimon.

Of course, he was also referring to the fact that both costumes were utterly, completely, and stupidly un-coordinated- and looked less like costumes and more like haphazard pieces of cloth that had been placed together.

"Just be glad I had anything in your sizes, alright?" Airu crossed her arms and huffed, and although she didn't say it outwardly, a small part of her admited, internally, _'I made those right after my mind got screwed up. Don't blame me for making something completely absurd!'_

* * *

Kotone and Ren were the next ones to run into the clothes-stealing Betsumon.

"Wait. You've met a real Omegamon then?" Ren asked with a bit of surprise.

"Yeah- he's a bit stuck up though, keeps wanting to be in-charge of everything," Kotone laughed. "You've got no clue how hard it was to talk him down from managing everything at the last Birthday party we all celebrated. Wanted to do everything himself. Security, cooking-It was completely bonkers!"

"Wow...I wonder if they're all like that?" Ren mused.

"Wonder who's all like what?" Came a smooth voice behind them.

Kotone froze up as Cetus yelled in her head: **"We've got to get out of here!"**

Ren, however, had turned around to face the speaker, "We're talking about an Ome-...ga..." He froze as well the moment he saw the body of an Omegamon with the cat smile face of Betsumon. "Oh... Um..."

**FLASH BACK_ _ _|**

"As a precaution," Cetus was explaining through Kotone's normal voice, "if you run into more than one Quartzmon at a time, the best thing to do is get them to attack each other, even if it's accidentally." Kotone slipped in seamlessly over a breath, "When Kaoru and I ran into those three yesterday, I lead one around in a circle and dodged it's attack just in time to have it hit one of the two that Kaoru and my partner Tsuwamon had managed to momentarily stun."

"The guy turned into a quagmire of drills," Kaoru said flatly. "Quartzmon had no clue what was happening- and when the other two got hit by those drills, the three wound up fusing together into one before they dissolved away into...data, I guess. But it was weird data. I've never seen anything like it before."

"Drills?" Simon asked suddenly, "What kind of drills?" Drills were somewhat of a specialty of theirs, after all.

"Gold and silver needle like things," Cetus said simply, "sort of like spikes, maybe?" Kotone took over once more, "The weird part was that when the other Quartzmon got hit, they spouted identical drills in the exact same places."

Murmers filtered through the room, everyone surprised at this turn of events.

**END FLASH BACK_ _ _|**

Ryouma was not surprised at all by this turn of events as he watched the city below him from his viewpoint atop Tokyo tower.

Everyone was zipping about in search of the Mysterious Omegamon that had been spotted by a trio of recently recruited hunters.

Ryouma had made a point of not falling for the obviously fake rumors, and so he let the children play around chasing ghosts.

He would really regret not following up on those rumors later.

**MEANWHILE_ _ _|**

Rina spotted a flash of red down below in the streets- for a moment, she thought it was simply Witchmon and Haruki zipping through town on a lower level search.

Then Tagiru spoke up over the Wristers:

_"Everyone! Our target is NOT an Omegamon! It's a Betsumon! I repeat, Our target is a BETSUMON!"_

_"AND HE STOLE OUR CLOTHES!"_ Haruki's voice shouted out moments later._ "SO BE CAREFUL!"_

"Down there!" Rina pointed at the red form in the streets, "That's got to be it!"

"You heard her," Hideaki said to the SpaceTrailmon, "take us down!" He brought up his wrister next and shouted into it, "Speaking of! We just found the little thief!"

* * *

"OI OI!"

Betsumon- wearing Witchmon's cape and hat- froze as a massive shadow fell over him.

Moments later- Rina and Rock jumped down off of Space-Trailmon and landed in front of him in a rather dramatic pose in their fused form.

"ERm..." Betsumon spun around before they could get a good look at his face- it was his one element of surprise! "Excuse me," he put on a falsetto voice, "but I have business elsewhere!"

"I Don't think so, Betsumon!" The clacking of a gun punctuated the sentence like an exclamation mark- and a shiver ran down the disguise artist's spine as the sound echoed massively. "Stay right where you are!"

A snarl formed on his mouth, and Betsumon twirled around dramatically, throwing the cape and hat into his massive storage bag as he spun around- dragging out a different costume in the process. "Fine Then! But if we're going to do this tango we're gonna do it proper!" He shouted once dressed in an outfit looking suspiciously like a Revolomon. "Gun Versus Gun!"

As soon as he said those words- he realized that he'd switched to the wrong kind of outfit.

His tiny Revolomon costume was absolutely dwarfed by the massive cannon mouth that pretty much took up the entire street.

"Oh what the ever loving Chocolate Fudge Sunday is that?!" Betsumon's eyes widened in horror.

"A Rainbow Cannon," Came Rina and Rocks' amused reply. He couldn't see the smirk on their face, but he could most certainly hear it.

**BHWRRRRR**_**RRRRRRRR!**_

Betsumon gulped as he quickly spun to find a costume to shield him from the inevitable blast.

**CTH'WHAAAAAAM!**

The massive flood of rainbow light filled the street from end to end- painting it with a massive rainbow of permanently stained rock...

And right at the front was Betsumon whose costume- a Gallantmon X- was practically ruined, but it had saved his life right then and there- or so he thought.

In truth- the Rainbow Cannon was simply a massive for-show device and did nothing more than stain the world around it with bright colors.

That Massive cannon vanished before Betsumon's eyes, and he coughed out a cloud of fruity colors as Rina/Rock switched for a smaller, two handed cannon that was only about as long her's forearms.

"Don't even think about running!" She called out- "This one does a lot more shock damage!"

Betsumon held his position- he didn't move save for breathing awkwardly. He could practically _feel_ the killing intent coming off of the girl.

That- and there was a giant space ship above him that could squash him flat in an instant should he even so much as flinch the wrong way.

* * *

A few minutes of waiting later, and Arresterdramon and company showed up.

"Yeah! That's the guy right there!" Witchmon nodded in confirmation to something said before they were in hearing range.

"Hey! You!" Haruki hopped off of Arresterdramon and marched over towards Betsumon, "Give me back my Xros Loader, you little thief!"

"Eh?" Betsumon feigned innocence, "What's a Cross Roader? Is it an ATV?"

"Betsumon!' Arresterdramon spoke up rather loudly, "Don't play games."

"Eh?" Betsumon frowned as he looked at the dragon, "Who the hell are you? I Certainly don't recognize ya...but yer voice..."

"You..." Arresterdramon began to say when the con-artist suddenly had a look of dawning realization.

"OHHH!" Betsumon snapped his fingers, "I stole yer parents clothes right off in front of ya, didn't I?"

"No." Arresterdramon narrowed his eyes.

"I Stripped you and yer girlfriend and left ya in an alley?"

"Absolutely not!"

"I...I don't owe you any money, do I?"

"You owe me something alright, but it isn't cash!"

"What then!?" Betsumon scowled.

Tagiru and Arresterdramon shared a look, then a nod, and then Arresterdramon shrunk down into his lower form.

"Recognize me now?" Gumdramon asked as he held his arms out to the side.

"..." Betsumon stared at Gumdramon for a few moments. "Yeeeeeah...Sorry, but I don't hang out with nor around kids. It sends the wrong message to the moral guardians!"

"..." Gumdramon stared at Betsumon for a few moments, "Yeeeeeah...Sorry, but I don't buy that load of garbage! Fess up and give them back their clothes!"

"And who are you to order me around!?" Betsumon snarled.

"You seriously don't remember!?" Gumdramon hissed.

Meanwhile, as all of this was going on, Airu and Opposumon glanced at each other, then at the arguing digimon, then back to eac hother and then the arguing digimon again. (Lather, Rinse, Repeat.)

"No really! I don't got a clue who the hell you are!" Betsumon shouted at the dragon.

"Well Fine then!" Gumdramon shouted back as he stretched his neck so he could look Betsumon eye to eye, "I'll tell you then, what you did is as follows, as such. And. Thusly."

Betsumon stared blankly at that line.

And then Gumdramon told them all what Betsumon did, as such.

And then we proceeded to watch.

Thusly.

**FLASH BACK_ _ _| SIX MONTHS AGO_ _ _| DIGITAL WORLD_ _ _| FORMER!HEAVEN ZONE_ _ _| THE PRESIDENTIAL VAULT_ _ _|**

"Wait. We're stealing the Presidential Inauguration ROBES?" Gumdramon- Betsumon's partner in clothes stealing- stared on in shock as they entered the Vault where everything important in Heaven Zone had been stored post-Code Crown.

"Yup." Betsumon flashed a grin as he walked over to the outfit that Lucemon had worn on his inauguration day. "The most expensive piece of clothing in this entire town."

"You're not going to turn it into some weird costume, are you?" Gumdramon frowned.

"Oh, no, I'm being paid waaay too much to get this out to muck it seamless!" Betsumon's wry way with words was rather..what's the word or phrase I'm looking for here...?...Well...It let's go with "it just doesn't hold water" and leave it at that.

"Erm..." Gumdramon grimaced at that odd thought, "Right so...how much are we being paid to jack this?"

"We?" Betsumon laughed as he stashed the costume into his magic bag of infinite cloth holding, "_**We**_ are not being paid a thing. _***I***_ on the other hand am being paid rather handsomely for fetching this."

"Hey now!" Gumdramon's ears flared up like a cat's, "I don't like the way you're talkin', Betsumon!"

"Well I'm glad you picked up on my little subtleties there, kiddo," Betsumon then placed a ring on one of his fingers and waved goodbye, "because you're gonna have a heck of a time explainin' to the coppers how I just vanished right out from under yer widdle nose!"

And with that- Betsumon vanished a moment before Gargoylemon and his Piccolomon guards rushed into the Vault.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Gargoylemon shouted.

Gumdramon cursed Betsumon's name out a thousand times in that hour as he was arrested, as such, and was placed in jail.

Thusly.

**END FLASH BACK_ _ _|**

* * *

**EYE CATCH!**

Lopmon, in her human form, stood next to Cutemon, in his human form, while their Digimon forms stood in front of them- all four shared equal grins of excitement.

The disk flipped over and revealed a pink-purple outline of KinGRavemon.

**EYE CATCH!**

* * *

"You used me like a decoy and got me arrested!" Gumdramon summarized as such, and thusly summarized the entire situation to anyone who might not have understood that last sequence of events. "THAT IS WHAT YOU DID!"

Which was only Betsumon. (He was picking earwax out of the fake Gatomon ear on his head- nobody wants to know how it got in there. Trust me on that- and totally not paying attention to any of the above at all.)

"So...ah...What were we doing again?" Betsumon asked coyly.

Rina and Rock primed their cannon again as they said, "You were about to give back everything you've stolen."

"Errrm...Yeah, no. I don't think that's going to happen," Betsumon laughed. "See, my boss wouldn't be too happy with me returning the cloth I need to fulfill his commission, aaaand..."

The Cannon got shoved directly into his face along with Airu, Opposumon, and Tagiru all holding improvised weapons.

Hideaki- from above on the SpaceTrailmon- laughed. "So, care to tell us about your boss?"

"Hey now! He's a reasonable guy!" Betsumon sweated a little, it didn't add much authenticity to his costume. "But if I don't do this job, I'm toast! Turned over to the authorities and roasted over the sun like a marshmallow!"

"Sound familiar to anyone?" Opposumon asked- to which everyone in the general vacinity agreed unanimously:

"Quartzmon."

"Well now that just ain't fair!" Betsumon's fake ears drooped from the intense killing intent everyone around him was emitting. "Gettin' a guy all down like that when he's tryin' to be coy about who he's workin' for! It's like kickin' 'im where it hurts the most!"

"Speaking of, we should probably knock him out and take him prisoner," Airu suggested. "Who knows what kind of valuable info he's got."

"Well well, that's rather forward of you, Miss Pinky-Keen!" Betsumon whistled.

"Oh shut up!" Gumdramon spat at the fake-cat.

"So do we knock him out now," Tagiru asked, "or should we wait?"

"Wait for what?" Gumdramon asked, "For Quartzmon to rescue him?"

"Oooh, Now that's low!" Betsumon huffed, "I can rescue myself anytime I want to!"

"You're not putting any rings on," Rina and Rock pressed their cannon forward a bit more.

"But I've already got a ring on!" Betsumon's fake-cat-tail swished, showing the horribly inaccurate Tail Ring that...looked just like the escape ring he'd had on in the flashback. He faded away, leaving only his grinning mouth behind to taunt "Bye Now!" before that too vanished.

"What the-!?"

Seconds later- everyone (Excluding Airu, Haruki, and Witchmon, who instead had post-it notes hastily placed onto their foreheads) found themselves suddenly not wearing anything at all.

As all those suddenly striped down let loose shouts of shock and dismay- Airu instead inspected the post-it note that had received.

"Your...Clothes...Are...Too...Pink...For...My...Co llection." She had a little trouble deciphering Betsumon's crummy handwriting, but once she finished reading it, her temper rose. "OH THAT'S JUST GOING WAY TOO FAR, MISTER!"

Witchmon's note simply read "Tacky" and Haruki's was a string of "HA" repeated eight times.

"Um...Airu...!" Opposumon poked at her cousin's shoulder to get her attention, "Maybe you could get them all some clothes?"

"And send mine up via ladder please!" Even Hideaki, all the way up on the SpaceTrailmon, had been hit by Betsumon's sticky fingers.

* * *

After taking a quick stock of the situation- they found that- along with any clothing they had- every Xros Loader and Wrister had been snatched away- save for Airu's set. So, once Airu had gotten more odd costumes out of her Xros Loader for everyone, she went to work trying to contact anyone who might be listening.

"Oi, we've got a major problem here," Airu said into her Wrister, "that Omegamon's really a cosplayer who's going around stealing clothes and our Xros Loaders too. If anyone's listening to this, be careful! Don't let him get the upper hand!"

A few moments passed, and then...

_"Kzzz-Time Chat works! It act-KZZZRRR-Sort of I gue-ZZZZZ-!"_ Kaiyumi's voice came through over a heavy burst of static interfeerence. _"Could you repea-KKRT-again? I think we mi*ZZ*ed some of that last transmi*Zzzz*."_

There was a few confused glances about, but then Tagiru repeated exactly what Airu had said moments before.

_"Tagir-ZZ?"_ Simon asked in surprise, _"What's- *ZZKRRrRrRrT*?"_

Everyone sighed- obviously there were a few bugs to work out with the FluX Time Chat Wristers.

* * *

Soon enough- Kaiyumi and Cutemon arrived to observe the most bizarre scene of all.

Every humanoid present, excluding Airu, were wearing bizarre costumes. Added to the roster now was Tagiru in a Cow costume, Hideaki in a pink Cowboy's outfit (with a rather long browncoat that looked rather nice on him otherwise), and Rina/Rock in... a Gothic Black/Green Wedding dress.

She looked smug about that, however, for some odd, unknown reason.

"So..." Kaiyumi stared at them all for a few moments, "...How hung over are you guys right now anyways?"

"We weren't drinking!" Gumdramon protested.

* * *

"So Betsumon's working for Quartzmon?" Kaiyumi asked once she was brought up to speed.

"Yeah," Tagiru nodded, "he pretty much confessed to it."

"I see," Kaiyumi mulled the thought over for a few moments, putting her hand in her chin and glancing at the rainbow ground without really any real reason. "Then we have to find this guy at all costs. We can't let one of Quartzmon's allies roam free." She looked up suddenly, "Wait, how did he escape again?"

"Sort of faded out of existence," Airu explained, "why?"

"He might not be teleporting- just turning invisible!" Kaiyumi answered, turning to leave suddenly, "I need to go get something! I'll be right back!"

* * *

"Hey, Gumdramon," Tagiru ventured as they waited for Kaiyumi to return, "How did you meet Betsumon anyways?"

"Ehh..." The dragon scratched at his nose nervously, "Well, it's kind of a stupid story, really..."

"I think we've got time," Opposumon offered.

"Yeah, besides, I want to know about how you got out of that vault," Airu flashed a dangerous smile.

"Well..." Gumdramon took a breath, then began.

**FLASH BACK_ _ _| DIGITAL WORLD_ _ _| FIVE MONTHS POST CASCADE_ _ _| FORMER SWORD ZONE_ _ _| NEAR THE OLD BAGURA BASE_ _ _|**

It was a chance meeting.

Gumdramon stared at the Armored Digimon struggling with the massive stack of Bagura Empire styled armor in his arms. "Hey, do you need help with that?"

"Eh?" The voice from the unseen face was undeniably Betsumon's. "Sure thing!"

Betsumon had led Gumdramon towards an armored truck marked with a nondescript logo of some armor company as he explained that the company was recalling all of the armor left in disuse in the Empire bases now that the war was over.

Gumdramon had helped Betsumon, who was dressed up as a Grademon in the traditional colors for that armor company, get the armor loaded into the truck, and when that was done. Gumdramon asked the armor piercing question of the day:

"So do you really work for this company, or are you just stealing armor from people who won't be using it?"

"Nak!" Betsumon had reeled backwards and clutched at his heart in surprise, "You Got me!" And with that, he fell to the ground dramatically with a "DOOF."

Gumdramon laughed.

"But seriously though," Betsumon sat up, "I'm more of what you call...a freelanzer?"

"Freelancer," Gumdramon corrected.

"Right, that sorta thing," Betsumon laughed. "See, these clients of mine sometimes want some humiliation dished out on their enemies, or some priceless clothing brought back to their, ah, 'rightful owners' from some _OTHER_ renegade thieves who have the policea in their pockets and basically get off without so much as a warnin' for breakin' some kid's arm."

"So you take bad guy's stuff?" Gumdramon asked. "Isn't that illegal though?"

"I take their _clothes_! There's a subtle difference" Betsumon corrected, "Ain't nothin' more humiliatin' than leaving some poor schmuck in the middle of da street without a scrap'a'cloth to provided any of their so called 'decency'. A lota times those corrupt coppers change their minds when they see their bosses lying in the street buck naked!"

"Niiiice," Gumdramon grinned. "So can I get in on that action, or what?"

**END FLASH BACK_ _ _|**

"He was a bit hesitant at first, really," Gumdramon shrugged, "but then he took me on for a time without a shred of doubt! I guess he was planning on dumping me in that vault from that first day forwards."

"Wow, if he wasn't working for Quartzmon and hadn't traped you in that vault," Airu mused, "I'd say he'd be a pretty nice guy overall."

"Yeah, I guess so," Gumdramon shrugged, but whatever else he was going to say was ended as Kaiyumi returned- holding a laptop computer under one arm.

* * *

"What we're going to do is simple!" Kaiyumi explained as she tapped a few keys, "Betsumon stole your Xros Loaders AND your Wristers! Both of those give off unique signals, and if he'd stolen one, that'd be fine! We could track him down based off of that. But given that he stole multiples, he's got to have some sort of a home base. A store house."

"That's about right," Gumdramon nodded, "he always had a sort of base where he'd stash things locally until we had to skip town."

"So, if he's got a base, then whatever he's got stolen will stop moving once it gets there, and we can triangulate his position!" Kaiyumi concluded as the tracer program booted up. "Aaand, there he is!"

Indeed- there were multiple dots on screen that were moving rapidly across the city map. He was heading in a straight line- towards the warehouse district of down-town that had been wrecked completely by Breakdramon.

"Now all we have to do is wait for the signals to stop, and then we can pin him down," Kaiyumi smirked."

* * *

As they rode in Space-Trailmon towards the warehouse district, Gumdramon resumed his story at Airu's insisting.

"So, after he left me in the vault, I got arrested," Gumdramon began, "Heaven Zone police- man are those guys forgiving of somebody getting used as a decoy." Kaiyumi and Cutemon shared a laugh at that. "But still, I did some bad stuff, so I wound up serving time. Limited sentence though, since I was just a kid being used by some other, worse criminal...But I served it, and then I got out..." he puffed out his cheek and blew out a gust of air in mockery of a static burst. "A little after that, I got grabbed by a portal and wound up in Digi-Quartz."

"Wow, that's odd timing," Hideaki noted.

"Odder than that," Gumdramon made his hand bigger, five fingered, and then jabbed an over-sized thumb at Airu, "I ran into her just a few minutes after that!"

"We did?" Airu thought on that for a moment, "Oh right! Yeah! That was the day that we found MetalTyranomon! And then...!" She frowned as her mind drew a blank- "Then what happened?"

"You chased me all over town before I managed to slip away into MetalTyranomon's territory," Gumdramon said flatly- before he noticed that Opposumon and Tagiru were looking rather uncomfortable at that exact moment. He smirked a little and threw a bit of amusement into his next words, "aaand then I ran into Tagiru just after that."

"Oh, really?" Airu blinked in confusion, "Well, I guess that makes sense. You guys did get MetalTyranomon that very same day..." A thought hit her just then, and she leaned over towards Gumdramon. "Saaay..." she began in an almost conspiratorial tone of voice, "You didn't happen to be hiding under that car that Dracmon and Opposumon investigated, did you?"

"Hahaha!" Gumdramon started to laugh- not at her deduction, but at the increasingly flustered looks on Opposumon and Tagiru. "Oh man, _yooou_ have **NO** idea how close you guys were to finding me!"

"And Tagiru-" Airu's further questioning was cut off by Opposumon shrieking rather loudly:

_**"STOOOP!"**_

Gumdramon broke down into laughter while everyone else stared at Opposumon with confused looks.

"She's Right!" And then Kaiyumi came to the girl's rescue completely unintentionally by talking into the intercom that let Space Trailmon hear what his passengers were saying: "Betsumon Stopped! Stop right now!" She checked the coordinates on her computer as the screen updated with their current coordinates. "Turn towards the north-east by fifteen degrees and take us down! We'll be right outside Betsumon's hide out!"

Tagiru and Opposumon shared a simultaneous sigh of relief.

* * *

And so our team of intrepid costumed heroes approached the open hanger door to a large warehouse. Gumdramon leaned out to peer past the door, then Simon and Kaiyumi leaned out just above him. Then Opposumon leaned out, then Tagiru, then Airu, Haruki, Witchmon, and then finally Hideaki and Rock/Rina. Gumdramon muttered to himself, "This is Stupid," though to what he was referring to, either the former view stacking or the scenery inside the warehouse, it was hard to say. The warehouse was full of cloth piles and tables lined wall to wall with humanoid doll robots stitching together identical costumes. And pacing towards the back of the warehouse was Betsumon.

"Alright, let's get going!" Kaiyumi whispered.

And then the entire group fell head over heels to the ground as they all tried to move at once from that completely awkward positioning.

The noise- predictably- alerted Betsumon to their presence.

"Oh, drat," Betsumon said in a false-concerned voice, "it appears my base of ahpah'rations has been discovered. What ever shall I do?" And with that- he spun around and changed costumes once more- donning the Costume of DarkKnightmon...whose entire body under the waist was completely over-buldged in all the wrong places. "Have At _Theeeeee_!" He shouted in the most Shakespearean voice he could manage.

**BEEP BEEP! **_**KTHRAAAM!**_

And then Space-Trailmon ruined the completely dramatic show down by smashing through the roof.

"EEEEK!" Bestumon leaped straight out of the DarkKnightmon costume in shock and dismay- landing immediately afterwards in a Cardboard-box costume of Megidramon...that was horribly painted to the point that 3D JPEG artifacts had been formed out of the paint in mid air. "What nonsense is this!?"

A Flash of light occurred from the floor- and then KinGRavemon took to the now open skies.

"Oh COME ON!" Betsumon cursed as the crimson armored warrior came at him with a drop kick.

**"TINY TWISTER!"**

And then Kaiyumi leaped off of KinGRavemon's back and shifted into her Lopmon form mid leap- whirling up into a tornado that plowed into Betsumon's horrid costume along with KinGRavemon's dropkick.

_**KABLAMM!**_

Betsumon went flying into the air- where Rina/Rock was waiting for him, having jumped up onto SpaceTrailmon and then leaped off of the landing dock.

_**"SHOOTER KICK!"**_

"SMACK!" Betsumon shouted as he was kicked in the shoulder by a high heel boot straight down into one of his assembly robots.

"EVERYONE!" KinGRavemon held up Betsumon's bag of holding and threw out several signature costumes from it.

As Betsumon climbed out of his ruined robot, he turned to watch all those he'd stolen clothes from return to their original costumes via throwing off their present ones like they were ninjas or something. "Oh come on!" He lamented, "I thought I was the master of quick change around here!"

"Well you're _**NOT**_!" There was a flash of light yet again- and Gumdramon became Arresterdramon. "TAGIRUUU!" he howled.

"RIGHT!" Taigru held up his Xros Loader and shouted a single command: **"ARRESTERDRAMON! METALTYRANOMON! DIGI-XROS!"**

A beam of light shot out of Tagiru's Xros Loader and surrounded Arresterdramon in a burst of silver energy. When it faded- Arresterdramon had gained all of MetalTyranomon's cybernetic enhancements.

**"XROS UP! CYBE-ARESTERDRAMON!"**

"Just who the hell do you think you are HUH!?" Betsumon quickly leaped into a pile of clothes and emerged in a RustTyranomon costume. "I am the Mighty-!" Cybe-Arresterdramon leaped across the room at mach speed and delivered a mighty "Corkscrew Tornado" punch with the claw arm. _**"KRRRK!"**_

He was sent flying out of his costume and straight into- and then through- the roof, only to come down a moment later on the opposite side of the factory.

"AIRU!" Opposumon called out to her cousin, "Do you still have that pig costume!"

"Eh?" Airu seemed surprised all of a sudden, "You want _**THAT**_?" This was completely out of nowhere.

"Without the helmet this time though, please!" Opposumon then added- "And get me a Xros Up with Witchmon while you're at it!"

"Well alright then!" Airu held her Xros Loader up and shouted the command for that particular costume change while Opposumon shifted into her Human form.

"Sure thing!" Haruki held up his reclaimed Xros Loader and called for a Xros between Witchmon and Opposumon.

For the dazed Betsumon- and pretty much everyone else watching- it seemed like Opposumon was Digivolving just like Arresterdramon and KinGRavemon had in the minutes before.

"**XROS UP,**" Chou shouted, having basically gained her previous costume with the additions of Witchmon's gloves, boots (both replacing the pig armor boots and gloves), hat, cape, and broom (which was held as a weapon). **"WITCH MODE!"**

Betsumon stared on in confusion, "Wait- what?"

_"_HRRRR_RAA__**AHHHH**__!"_ And then Chou leaped at him, improvised weapon held back like a baseball bat.

The room shook as a mighty "**BROOM!**" resounded across Digi-Quartz- knocking what little remained of the roof off into the atmosphere as the soundeffect became a visual effect to those watching this in an animated format.

* * *

Betsumon- after receiving one Legendary BROOM!-ing courtesy of Chou and Witchmon- was hogtied up in his own bag of holding. He wouldn't be going anywhere- especially since everything on his person had been stripped away (It was Gumdramon's idea), leaving him just as humiliated as every single one of his victims.

This left our heroes free to search the room for anything else the little thief might have stolen while in Digi-Quartz.

"Hey wait a second!" Rock (who had by now split apart from Rina) called out as she held up a familiar looking hat. "Isn't this Ren's hat?"

"Oi, it is," Airu stared at it in surprise, "Did he get hit by Betsumon too?"

"Hey, guys!" Simon held up Kotone's Xros Loader, "This is Kotone's!"

"...as is this..." Opposumon grimaced as she held up a familiar looking shirt.

"Hey, here's Ren's Xros Loader!" Tagiru picked up the silver device- and an instant later- Ren's DemiDevimon reloaded, tears in her eyes and panic in her voice:

_**"REN AND KOTONE GOT LEFT IN AN ALLEY WITHOUT ANY CLOTHES!"  
**_

"Ah- right-" Hideaki grabbed the Xros Loader, and whatever stray clothing they could find that matched Ren and Kotone's wardrobes, "Lead the way, little Woobat! I'm sure they're plenty embarrassed about that given-"

_**"NONONONONOOOO!"**_ The DemiDevimon shook her head furiously, "That's not the problem! That's not the problem AT ALL!"

"Erm..." Hideaki grimaced a bit, "What is then?"

"They...they...!" The 'little Woobat" comment should more perhaps have been aligned towards a Water Type Pokemon instead of a Flying Type, given that a massive torrent of tears started flowing out of DemiDevimon's eyes. _**"THEY JUST **_**IGNORED**_** HIM AND THEN...AND THEN THEY...THEY...!"**_

The sentence need not be finished as DemiDevimon fainted on the spot, landing simply on a pile of clothes.

"Wow...I had no clue Digimon could faint like that," Hideaki remarked simply as he observed the swirly eyes on the poor Bat.

* * *

After reviving the poor DemiDevimon, Hideaki took SpaceTailmon to find the missing Ren and Kotone...

"What the hell...?" He stared at the scene before him in confusion.

The two of them, of course, had moved away from where Betsumon had stripped them, opting instead to wait patiently inside a Magic Shop that had coincidentally been near by.

They were playing Reverse Strip Poker.

Each time one of them lost- they'd put on some random piece of clothing from inside the old shop.

Apparently each had lost so many times that they'd resorted to turning random objects from the shop into clothing items and wearing those. The oddest part of it all was that Kotone had one of those fake-flower-water-squirting-bouquets resting on her head as if it were some kind of hat, and Ren...

Well...

The less said about his present, super bizarre state of dress the better.

"Told you." DemiDevimon said to Hideaki with a whimper, "They just didn't care and went about like there wasn't anything wrong at all."

"JENGA!" Kotone slammed down a stack of cards that didn't even belong to any valid Poker game at all. Ren groaned in dismay at his luck and grabbed an empty box that showed a plastic cauldron on the sides- before dumping it on his head like a hat.

"Stop hoarding all the Eights!" He lamented.

"I...I think we should... just let them be for now," Hideaki said with a slight stutter of confusion, "they... look like they're having fun?" He didn't sound too certain of that fact.

"Agreed," The DemiDevimon whimpered once more.

"Third-ed," SpaceTrailmon agreed.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

**BEGIN: ACT 3 INTERMISSION 17.**

* * *

For the first time in his entire life, Betsumon was regretting stealing someone's clothing.

"Huh, so that's all he does?" Ren asked without a hint of embarrassment. "Steals people's clothes?"

"Seems like!" Kotone agreed, also without a hint of embarrassment. "So...should we let the others know, or just ignore him for now?"

Betsumon stared on. "What!?"

"I say we just ignore him," Ren shrugged, "trolls like that get what's coming to them eventually. If he's going about messing with people, he's going to get the exact same treatment from them before the day's out, especially with Airu and Opposumon around."

"Ah, good point!" And with that, Kotone started walking away.

"Hey! Don't you walk away from me!" Betsumon protested.

"Ah, so what should we do about lunch then?" Ren asked Kotone as he followed instantly. "We don't exactly have any cash on hand at the moment."

"HEY!" Betsumon's temper flared, "Stop ignoring me!"

"I know! Let's play cards 'til someone beats him and returns our clothes!" Kotone suggested, "Whoever loses the most has to buy lunch!"

"Sounds fun!" Ren agreed by giving a thumbs up, "So where shall we begin?"

"Waaaiiit!" Betsumon was near crying, "Stop ignoring meeeee~!"

They continued to ignore him even as they entered a Magic shop to locate a deck of cards.

* * *

A short time later, Kotone glanced out the window to see SpaceTrailmon hovering outside- "Oh, look, I think they beat Betsumon."

"Eh?" Ren glanced out of the corner of his eyes...

"JENGA!"

...Only to lose for the ten-thousandth time that day.

"Grrraahhh..." He groaned, and reached for the Magic Kit box-hat. "Stop hoarding all the Eights!"

"That's three lunches you now owe me, Ren! Count 'em out!" Kotone flashed a wry grin at the boy across from her, _"One! Two! Three!"_ She counted out in English.

"Fiiineee..." Ren conceded her the victory, "Now can we get going now? My legs are getting cramped up from sitting here for so long."

"Haha...!" Kotone's grin became very impish, "What? And miss out on all the fun of watching you suffer at my victory at Nonsense Card Games?"

**END: ACT 3 INTERMISSION 17.**

* * *

NEXT TIME!

"Alright Betsumon! Sober up and tell us EVERYTHING!"

"Like I'd ever betray my client-patient confidentiality agreements!"

"Don't worry, we've got ways of making him crack."

"So what? We just go to school and hope everything pans out OK?"

"AHAHAHAH! AS IF!"

"What? Hey, what are you doi-!?"

"TAGIRU!"

"Uh oh."

"I. Will. _**MAKE YOU PAY!**_"

"Next Time: Digimon Xros Wars! **Persian Espionage!"**

"O...kay... That title's about as subtle as a brick."

"IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE YOU _**BAAA~KAAAA**_!"

"...Eh?"

* * *

**A.N.: Good grief this chapter has just been a PAIN to write. It's Betsumon. It really...really...REALLY is. Bluh Bluh. Huge Troll. Anyways...Life has been busy for me. I started Art School today! :D Buuuut...I also ran over a curb and gave our car a flat tire during Driving Practice today _;;; {I think I'd rather not ever get behind the wheel of a car ever again.} Anyways. These chapters run on their own schedules. I can't really force an episode out before it's good and ready to be released. Please be patient with me, folks. ;)**


	72. Persian Espionage! (6,666 words)

"Snivy!" Hideaki ordered- "Use _**Vine Whip**_!"

_"SNIII~__**VY! VY!**__"_

_SLAP SLAP!_

"Ow! That reeeeely hurt you know!" Betsumon sneered at his interrogators. "JUST KIDDING! That barely tickled at all!"

At this exact moment- they were in one of the Interrogation cells in Sally's office building.

Betsumon was proving to be a rather tough nut to crack with regards to information on Quartzmon. Three hours into the causal, normal style interrogation, the little jerk had decided to "Lawyer Up" with _himself_. Plus, all of the flirting he was doing towards anyone who walked through the door was getting rather annoying as well. (Sally had nearly shot him after the last "Hey, Doll-face!" he sent her way.)

Four hours after Betsumon had been captured- and they'd yet to learn a single thing from him.

Oh he knew quite a lot, as he'd said himself ("Oh I know quite a lot about that Quartz fellow you're talkin'bout, but I ain't spillin' the beans on my clients!"), but getting him to crack and actually 'spill the beans' was another story entirely.

"Do you want a silly answer or a honest answer? Honest? Well..._**THEN I REQUIRE A PASSWORD!**_"

"Sees, it's a literal 'metaphorical' mannera' speakin' here. Yous gotta take everythin' I say _Literally_, while I speak all metaphorically on yous lousy coppas and yer stinkin' _**ROOM**_!"

"You know, thos' vines o' yours could really make a guy happy if you used them for somethin'..._other than_ **whips**."

And the list of insane comments went on past the Forty-Second Page.

We don't have time for that nonsense.

* * *

"We don't have time for this nonsense!" Sally growled as she stared through the one-way mirror. "He's toying with us and he knows it!"

"Easy there, Sally," Taiki placed a hand on her shoulder. "We'll get Quartzmon's info out of him eventually."

* * *

"Alright then, You've left me no choice..." Hideaki crossed his arms and shook his head. "Snivy?"

"Vyy?" The little green plant Pokemon on the ground looked up at her friend.

"Use **Iron Tail** on _that_ spot," Hideaki ordered.

"Sniiii!" The Snivy caught on towards what he meant, and turned towards Betsumon with a genuine smile on her face.

"Ermm..." Betsumon grimaced a little, "Why're you lookin' at me like dat for?"

Snivy didn't reply as her leaf tail began glowing silver...

"You really shouldn't have played tough guy, Betsumon," Hideaki shook his head. "You've brought this on yourself."

And with that- Snivy leaped into the air, and spun down upon that spot between Betsumon's legs.

**"SNIIIII~~**_**VYYY~!"**_

_**SMASH!**_

_"AYYYY CARUMBAAA!"_ Betsumon squealed in pain.

* * *

_*cue BURST THE GRAVITY (TV size) by ALTIMA*_

**DIGIMON XROS WARS**

**THE YOUNG HUNTERS THAT LEAP THROUGH TIME.**

* * *

_*cue Title Theme*_

**"Persian Espionage!"**

* * *

**HONK!**

Tagiru flinched at the sudden car horn from the street, grimacing slightly. What a day it'd been since yesterday...And it just hadn't ended yet.

After capturing Betsumon (Which in of itself had been a laborious task), everyone had split their different ways to deal with the situation.

Hideaki and Rina had gone off with Kaiyumi and Simon to Sally's office in an attempt to pry what information they could out of Betsumon. Meanwhile- Haruki, Witchmon, Airu, and Gumdramon had all volunteered to search through the rest of the massive clothing piles.

That left Tagiru and Chou with absolutely nothing else to do except live their lives. Of course, by the time all of the Betsumon nonsense had been settled with, it was then well past dinner time, and so Tagiru and Chou had gone to his place to eat.

Tagiru's parents had been there- both out cold, drunk on the floor with several empty bottles of fine wine and whisky around them, and completely blocking the pathway into the kitchen.

A single, drunkenly scrawled note had explained the situation.

"Three Day weekend! Don't mind us!"

Apparently, Tagiru's parents had taken the first vacation they'd gotten off of their work in a long time and had simply decided to get drunk for the first day.

From the state of the kitchen's supplies, Tagiru had to have guessed that they'd been there since well before school had gotten out for him. They didn't even call to let him know to buy more food.

With Dinner scrubbed there- Tagiru and Chou had simply gone to a Ramen Noodle Cart and ordered a few bowls of noodles before wandering through Digi-Quartz for the night.

By the time they'd realized they should have been heading to bed for the night, it was already well past 1:30 A.M., and they were completely lost.

Tagiru yawned as he and Chou walked towards the school building. "Man...why'd they have to come home now of all times?" He asked for the tenth time that hour, fiftieth time that day, and six-hundred and twelfth time since the discovery of his parents' "Three Day Staycataion."

"I dunno..." Chou was half asleep on her feet as she mumbled a reply.

In the end- The duo had simply found an empty hotel room in Digi-Quartz and spent the night there until morning- where they then went on to try to find their way back to school.

Thankfully, they'd found a bus stop, and had shifted back to Earth to make use of it.

All in all, Tagiru thought with a bit of sleep-deprived annoyance, this was looking to be a fairly bad day that was going to probably get much, much worse.

"Oi, what the heck happened to you two?" The Basketball Coach for Xros Heart, Dren Solfield A.K.A. Dorulumon, asked as he saw them walking up to the main doors of the school, "And why are you two here so early anyways? School doesn't start for another hour."

"Don't ask," Chou grumbled.

"Alright, alright," Dorulumon shook his head and thought to himself, _'Good grief, they look about as tired as we were after that all nighter in Dust Zone.'_

* * *

Kotone hummed to herself as she walked up to the school's main gate- not half an hour after Tagiru and Chou had arrived.

Today had been a good day- counting the fortuitous clothes-napping that Betsumon had inflicted on her and Ren. She was going to be treated to **LUNCH**- Not once, not twice, not even _THRICE!_

She'd managed to beat Ren so thoroughly at a made-up-on-the-spot card game that she'd managed to get him into owing her _**TEN LUNCHES!**_

Ten!

Today was going to be the first day. What would it be? Purple Slushies from the local Mall? Or maybe Pizza from the local Pizza Parlor?

As she walked up to the gate, Cetus made a curious sound.

"Eh?" Kotone frowned a little. _'What's up?'_

_**'Something doesn't feel right.'**_ Cetus remarked, _**'Like there should be more teachers here than there are.'**_

_'Ah, you're probably just imagining things!'_ Kotone brushed it off.

_**'Maybe.'**_ Cetus then gave a wry smile and remarked, _**'But then by that logic, you're imagining it too. We are about as close to one person as any two individuals can be, after all.'**_

_'Bah!'_ Kotone grimaced, _'You make it sound like we're clinically insane!'_

_**'But we are. Technically speaking.'**_ Cetus insisted, _**'We **_**did**_** work for DarkKnightmon for a time, did we not?'**_

_'Welll...'_ Kotone was cut off as Tsuwabuki called out to her.

"Kotone-saaan!"

"Sis!" Oh and look, Yuu and Corone were with him.

_**'This can't be good.'**_ Cetus lamented.

"What's going on?" Kotone asked.

"Something really really bad!" Corone had a flash of panic in her eyes like nothing Kotone had ever seen before.

* * *

_"I'm sorry to say that several teachers have gone missing today,"_ The Vice Principal, one E. Strickland, said into the intercom. _"Attempts to contact them have proven futile, and their homes have since been found abandoned."_

Kotone grumbled to Cetus, "You so totally jinxed us."

_"Furthermore, I'm afraid to say that I've received some reports that some students have called in today to say that they cannot come in due to the fact that their parents have gone missing as well."_ Miss Vice Principal Strickland continued, _"Due to this sudden loss of Faculty and Students, we will be operating on a half day and with combined classes."_

_"What!?"_ A teacher shouted in dismay over the intercom a few moments later, _"You're kidding me!"_

_"I'm afraid that I am not, Mister Mcfly,"_ The Vice Principal sighed.

_"So you're telling me that we've got a rash of disappearances and all we've got is a __**HALF DAY?"**_Mr. Mcfly shouted at the absurdity of the situation. _"We shouldn't even be doing school at this point! We should be investigating and-"_

_"The Principal is missing too, Mister Mcfly!"_ The Vice Principal nearly shouted. _"I am doing what he would want us to do and that is _Continue On_ with our jobs as teachers while the _**Police**_ investigate this matter as fully as they can! ...I'm afraid I've already said too much. Now we can either discuss this in private or not at all."_

**A FEW HOURS LATER_ _ _| DWI STATION_ _ _|**

"Damn that Betsumon's persistent!" Sally growled as she refilled her coffee mug. "Eight hours into this and he still hasn't broken!"

"You'd think he'd be tired," Rina agreed before sipping at her own coffee. "I know I am..."

"Me too..." Sally sighed, then leaned back into the counter as she stirred sugar into her coffee, "Then there's that nonsense of teachers and parents going missing from all over the world now..."

"That's concerning, alright," Rina nodded, "I wonder what it means?"

At that moment- Taiki pushed the door open with a concerned look on his face. "Sally, you've got to come check this out."

* * *

"It's a list of everyone gone missing so far," Taiki explained as he pointed at the computer monitor showing a list on it. "So far we're seeing losses of people in similar fields- Electronics, Data gathering, Mathematics, High up positions in businesses and schools..."

"Okay," Sally rubbed at the bridge of her nose, "so what's the connection?"

"They're disappearing at exactly three A.M.," Taiki brought up a footage feed from a bar in the United States somewhere. "Just watch this." He clicked play.

The video showed a man coming out of the bar, a drink in hand and an arm around his best buds.

Taiki pointed at that man, "Professor Edward Johnson, yesterday he was given the position of Teacher at the University of Massachusetts Advanced Math class."

The video continued, showing them waiting at a rainy street corner for a taxi cab to arrive...

There was a warp of static on the screen, and when it passed, the man was gone and his friends were shouting in surprise, digging at the ground where he'd been standing moments before.

"What..." Sally stared at the screen, "Play that back again."

Taiki did such.

"Again."

He replayed it.

"Again."

After that, she took the mouse and began replaying the video at will.

"Why are they digging at the ground?" Sally asked as the footage played again.

"According to reports, Professor Johnson melted into a bunch of green and yellow cubes that dissolved away into the rain water," Taiki said simply. "Sally, he's the youngest person to get that job on record."

"How old?" Sally didn't look away from the screen.

"Twenty-four."

"...And the others?"

"It ranges from twenty-two to forty-two at the moment, but that number's growing with every hour."

"...Damn."

* * *

"Alright then..." Hideaki finally caved in. "You've forced me to do the second most despicable thing a man can do to another man."

"Ya think?" Betsumon flashed a broken-toothed smile at his tormentor- a smile that faded quickly. "Wait..."

"So...It's time that I do the first most," Hideakie concluded matter-of-fact-ly.

"Wh...What's the first most despicable thing?" Betsumon was actually panicking now. If ALL of what he'd been forced through so far was only amounting to the SECOND most dispicable thing ever...

What was the FIRST?

"Snivy," Hideaki ignored Betsumon, "One last move. And make sure it's Super Effective."

"Vy!" Snivy nodded tiredly, taking a breath and steeling herself in preparation for the next move...

"Wait! What the heck are you doing!?' Betsumon's heart was racing. Oh No, Oh Man Oh HELL No! "What the Hell are you doing~?"

"Snivy."

"Hey! C-C-c-Mon here!" Betsumon was sweating, "Let's be reasonable here! I-I'm sure we can come to an understanding here!"

"USE _**ATTRACT**_!"

"WAIT WHAT!?"

_"sniii~__**VY!"**_ Snivy winked at Betsumon and a wave of Pink hearts suddenly circled her before flying out and entraping Betsumon within them.

"OHHH MAN! This is gonna _**suuuuuckkk**_!" Betsumon whined as the Hearts converged on him and...

_**3 Bwinnng! 3 **_

His eyes now had hearts in them. "Tsuuuuuu..." He purred as all of his pain was flooded away in a wash of pure bliss.

"Alright then, Betsumon," Hideaki cracked his knuckles and rolled his neck, "are you ready to tell us about Quartzmon?"

"Whu..." Betsumon's head rolled to the side, "whaadya wanna knooow...?...About my bozz man...?"

"Heh," Hideaki smirked just a bit as he thought to himself, _'I should've tried that hours ago!'_

* * *

**THE SCHOOL_ _ _| GYMNASIUM_ _ _|**

Gym class had to be the most crowded class of all at this moment. The regular Gym teacher, Chen Gadyen, was teaching at least three half-classes along side their own present teacher, Dren/Dorulumon.

Four-half classes in total equal to about the usual "Two Classes Per Gym Session"- Tagiru mused.

Of course- it was different from what he was used to.

"HYYYYAAAAHHH!"

For one thing- Chou was in part of the dodge-ball game going on under supervision by Dorulumon, and she was absolutely making a killing in it.

At that exact moment- she'd grabbed a ball with her right hand- holding it's forward momentum back even as it spun on with barely a decrease in side-wards momentum- then with that previously written yell, she threw it right back at the person who had thrown it.

**SMASH!** The ball hit the far wall- and a few cracks splintered up from the point of impact.

Slowly but surely, everyone stopped to stare at the impressive display...then they started clapping.

Tagiru whistled. Apparently, even in a half-awake state, his girlfriend could pull off impossible things when her blood started boiling. And considering that with Chou's power added in with his own near-boundless energy, was it any wonder their future daughter was already Queen of the Digital World?

Tagiru never noticed Mami glaring daggers at him and Chou.

* * *

"Guys!" Hideaki ran into the office where Taiki and Sally were talking about the consequences of people vanishing. "We've got a mega bad problem!"

"What's up?" Sally looked up.

"Betsumon blabbed!" There was genuine panic in the boy's eyes, whatever he'd been told, it was NOT good.

* * *

**EYE CATCH!**

Tagiru and Gumdramon stand in front of a glowing clock face, both looking ready to take on whatever might come to fight them...

The camera pans out, and the clock flips over, revealing a red outline of Arresterdramon roaring, with the number 69 painted onto the back of the clock in what appeared to be rather thick brush-strokes of red paint.

**EYE CATCH!**

* * *

Kotone was displeased.

First- her perfect day had been ruined by the fact that some disturbances off the coast of Japan had taken not only her brother, but her own Ninja partner as well, out on a trip to investigate a signal an old friend of theirs had sent them.

Second- Cetus had been right and people WERE missing. Lots of them, if the news reports were to be believed. Neither of them were liking the idea that people- in mass- could just go missing from their homes.

The Media would be having a field day with this.

It was then that she spotted one of Tagiru's classmates walking towards the center of the room, which, for some reason, was completely wide open space.

Cetus gave off the feeling as if... as if there were some odd feeling coming off of that girl that made her feel...

Just plain weird.

Kotone frowned. The girl looked like any normal student in gym class. White T shirt, blue gym shorts...Okay, that was odd.

The girl wasn't wearing sneakers or socks.

Now that she'd noticed that oddity- the second strangest thing was they way she walked. Hips swaying as if there were something trailing off of her waist like a coat or something...

* * *

Takahashi, Mami, surveyed the room with a smirk. Nobody was looking her way...Not just yet.

* * *

"Wait- he said WHAT?" Taiki shouted in surprise.

"Exactly what I said," Hideaki insisted. "If we don't warn Yuu and Kaoru right now, they'll be caught up in the-!"

* * *

Kotone blinked in surprise as the girl dropped her shorts to the floor before stepping out of them and yanking her shirt off in one smooth motion.

The act itself was startling enough- but Kotone and Cetus had another reason to stare on:

There was a familiar green hourglass inside of a red circle tattooed to the girl's back.

* * *

"But besides that-" Hideaki continued on as Sally dialed a number on her phone, "He told me that one of Quartzmon's backup plans is activating **TODAY**! The people disappearing is just the _**SIGNAL**_ for someone else to start it!"

"What?" Taiki couldn't understand any of the new facts rolling in with how they fit in with what they knew previously... "Where? Who's triggering it?"

* * *

"Takahashi-san!" Gym Teacher Gadyen shouted at Mami, "What the **hell** are you _**doing?!**_ Put your clothes back on right this second!"

This- of course- had the intended result of drawing everyone's attention towards her.

"How about..." Mami rolled her eyes as she pretended to think. _**"No?"**_

And with that, she flung her arms out wide as the symbol on her back flashed with a nearly blinding light.

* * *

Tagiru had looked towards the center of the room just in time to watch his classmate transform into a blinding sphere of light.

He instinctively covered his eyes with his arm.

* * *

"It's one of Tagiru's classmates, Mami Takahashi," Sally pinpointed the name among the online student Year Book before returning to her call, "Yes! I said I want that bay sealed off this SECOND!"

"We need to get to Tagiru's school right now," Taiki said before willing a teleport...

_**FIZZLE.**_

...That failed to work.

"What?" Taiki blinked in surprise. "How the...?"

* * *

When Tagiru opened his eyes- his classmate and stalker Mami Takahashi had vanished- becoming replaced with a Female Digimon who- at a first glance- would appear to be the well known species of Bastemon.

On a second glance- you'd see all the subtle differences: Three tails instead of two, a Tiger's fur pattern rather than a leopards, more humanoid hands that had blood red fingernails, and a pair of fangs that appeared to be more like a saber cat's than any house cat's.

This was no Bastemon. She was a VamPersiamon, the vampiric (well, extremely more so) subspecies of Bastemon. (And yes, she still wasn't wearing any clothes. Not that it matters what with all the fur.)

And then, Tagiru realized with dull horror, they were in the Digi-Quartz version of the school gym.

_'And me without my Xros Loader,'_ he lamented.

* * *

It had worked. Mami laughed, and laughed, and laughed. She'd successfully pulled off the plan to shift everyone into that alternate world Miho had discovered as well as shifting forms _**and**_ paralyzing everyone in the room in the same breath.

One sight of the light from her tattoo had done the job well enough- the one who provided it had certainly came through on his promises.

"Oh man, I wasn't expecting that to actually work," She said once she finished laughing.

* * *

Kotone was on the floor, and it was there that she found that she couldn't move a muscle.

She was as still as a statue.

Almost everyone else was frozen as well.

_'What the hell?'_ Kotone couldn't blink. _'What's going on?'_

_**'We're frozen, I don't know-'**_ Cetus was rather uncertain, _**'She did something. I can't...I don't know what the hell she just did, but it's frozen our motor control.'**_

'And probably everyone else's too...' Kotone glanced about as best as she could- Ah- it looked like some people were twitching- either the effect would wear off or some people didn't get hit hard by whatever had stunned them.

* * *

Tagiru was playing dead as best as he could. Mami, for the moment, was stalking about without a care in the world.

"Hahah! Oh man, this is just perfect!" Mami continued to ramble to herself, "I've got enough genetic diversity here that I can convert you all and start fresh on a new world! Haha!"

What the hell? Tagiru frowned. What was she going on about here?

Mami went to pull a paralyzed student up off of the ground- one of the students from Tagiru's class that Tagiru recognized as someone who'd hung out with Mami on more than a few occasions- and smiled a fang-y grin. "Oh yes...you'll do nicely for a first convert...!"

The girl- Midori- had her eyes widen ever so slightly due to the fear factor pumping her blood fast enough to slightly overcome the paralyzing effect. "N...N..." She couldn't talk, however.

"Oh don't worry...It won't hurt at all!" Mami's twin saber teeth seemed to glow with the power of a building attack. "Well..I kid, It will hurt just a little! No, well...I lie. It'll hurt a LOT. But once that's gone, you're not going to feel a damned thing except for what's _**good**_ for you!" Mami adjusted her grip and held the girl by the front of her shirt with her left hand, and then, with her right, pulled Midori's left arm out at an angle she could bite down on. "Itdakimasuuu~" She opened her mouth and...

**SPANG!**

-Was thrown to the side as a dodge ball hit her in the side of the head. "OW!"

Midori was dropped to the ground in surprise, and although it hurt just a little to land as she did, relief flooded her body at being spared a painful death.

"Okay!" Mami turned on her heel to face her attacker, "**WHO THE HELL _DID THAT!?"_**

Her sight settled on Chou- whose glasses glinted what little light was in the room back at Mami with a killing intent.

"Don't." Chou said simply as she shifted her line of sight ever so slightly as to dismiss that glare, "Don't you DARE try that again!"

"Che~" Mami grit her teeth, "I should've figured it'd be you."

"Me?" Chou blinked in surprise at that.

"Yeah! You!" Mami snarled- "You're the tramp that stole my Tagiru away from me!"

"...Wait what?" Was thought by every person in the room at that exact moment- said only by Chou, however.

"Yeah! You head me you little thief!" Mami continued to snarl.

"But...I didn't steal him." Chou corrected the girl's faulty logic, "If anything, he's the one who _stole __**ME**_ away!"

"OH don't you DARE play that shit with me!" Mami bared her claws, "You stole him from me with that little 'tutoring' LIE of yours. You just wanted him in your grubby little claws so *I* wouldn't have him!"

"..." Everyone in the room would have face palmed at that. Chou did a Face-palm X2 Combo to compensate. "Seriously? I was offering tutoring because my teacher thought it'd be good for me... I didn't even know Akashi-kun then."

"AKASH-" Mami let loose an uncontrolled squeal of anger, "You're seriously sticking to his _**LAST NAME**_ even after I've smelled your _SCENT_ on him for over a **MONTH** now!?"

Tagiru realized rather belatedly that that was what Mami had been doing when she'd sniffed him that one day.

"I call him what I call him! Akashi-kun is Akashi-kun and that is that," Chou crossed her arms and stared straight at Mami. "Wait- is all _this _why you trapped us all here!?" She blinked, incredulously, "Oh by the Denizens you are so _**Shallow!"**_

"Me? _**SHALLOW?**_" Mami scoffed, "HAH! NO way No how! I just find this to be an excellent opportunity of _**coincidental**_ nature!" And with that- she leaped towards Chou with a howl of deprived anger and anticipation.

Chou dodged the first strike and started running- away from where most of the students were ling on the ground. "Hey! What's the rush!?"

Now that the chase was on- so to speak- Tagiru risked moving. He pushed up to his feet and started running towards the doors that lead into the rest of the school from the gym. He quickly leaped over people and past gym equipment- trying to be as stealthy as he could under the sounds of Mami's enraged rantings.

"GRAAAH! STOP RUNNING!"

"No way!"

**"PRECISION CLAW STRIKE!"** Mami shouted as her blood red finger nails glowed with an even deeper red color- flooding the room with some moderate amount of lighting.

Chou gulped as she leaped to the side. It wasn't the most elegant dodge in the history of dodging, but it worked. She landed in a pile of dodge-balls. Perfect! "Hey!" She shouted, "You really think you ever HAD Akashi-kun in the first place?"

"OF COURSE I DID!" Mami stomped her foot on the ground in frustration.

"Well you DIDN'T!" And with that, Chou stood up, spun around, and threw a dodge ball. Mami scrambled to dodge it. "He didn't ever like you because you were so _**CLINGY**_!" Another dodge ball was thrown. "YOU made him so scared of you that he was afraid that something like this would happen!" Another dodge ball was thrown.

Across the room- Tagiru grimaced as he scrambled across the floor- why the hell did he have to be the center of attention here.

**"SO WHY THE HELL DO YOU THINK THAT **_***I***_** HAD TO DO ANYTHING TO "STEAL" HIM AWAY!?"** Chou shouted as she started throwing balls rapid fire.

"GRK!" Mami gasped as a dodge ball finally struck her in the shoulder.

**"YOU!"** Another hit. _**"NEVER!"**_ And a third! **"HAD HIM!" **And there was the fourth! _**"TO BEGIN WITH!"**_ And then a fifth ball smacked Mami straight in the mouth- breaking the two fangs with the impact alone.

Mami hit the ground with a thud- and the room went quiet save for Chou's heavy panting from all that yelling.

* * *

Tagiru finally reached the doors and started trying to open them. "Damn it!" He cursed. The doors were barred from the outside. Obviously Mami had planned this out just in case her paralyzing tactic hadn't worked.

And then he heard Chou shout in surprise.

He turned around to see the worst sight possible.

* * *

Mami had faked being knocked out. When Chou had come over to check to see if she were still alive, Mami had swung her legs out in a kick that sent Chou tumbling to the floor.

"You, Filthy, LIAARRRR!" Mami flipped over and pinned Chou to the ground- Holding Chou's wrists to the ground with her hands, and Chou's legs to the ground with her outer most tails. "I am going to _**Kill You**_ for _**Everything**_ you just said!" Mami hissed at the rather startled Chou. "But first, because you broke my **FANGS**, I am going to torment you! And torture you! And make sure that you're _**BEGGING**_ for death _**FAR**_ before I am even _**CLOSE**_ to being through with you!"

Anything Chou was going to say in response to that was forgotten the moment she heard a faint whistling sound from outside. "Eh?"

"Oh _**Don't**_ you _**DARE**_ play dumb!" Mami continued on- completely ignoring the increasing volume of that whistling.

"Um..." Chou blinked, "don't you hear that?"

"All I hear is a caged bird squawking to avoid it's inevitable _**FATE**_!" Mami shouted just as a loud _**CRACK**_ resounded through the room- and day light shown down upon them like a spotlight for a single moment before-

_**KLONGGG!**_

-The Rocket Hammer launched all those weeks/years ago by an inexperienced Airu came to a landing on top of Mami's head- it lightly bounced off of her head and landed on the ground on it's side, while Mami's eyes rolled up into the back of her head as she blacked out into the Dream Bubbles in the Furthest Ring.

"Murma..." Was all Mami said as she fell onto her side, leaving a very confused Chou lying there on the ground- staring up ath Digi-Quartz's sky.

"What the hell..." Chou said quietly before starting to laugh. "Hahah! Airu! You clever, Clever little~~~!"

* * *

With Mami unconscious- everyone's motor control soon returned to them, allowing everyone to get back to their feet.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" the girl, Midori, stared at her unconscious friend in abstract horror, "Sure she may have been a bit...uptight...but she never said that she ever wanted to do this...This...!" She fell to her knees and started crying.

* * *

"The door's jammed," Dorulumon rolled his neck, "Everyone! Stand back!" he pulled back a hand and took a breath: **"DORULU TORNADOOO!"**

There was a burst of wind from his hand that completely shattered the locked doors.

Teacher Gadyen whistled in appreciation, "Not bad, Solfield-sensei!"

"Ah, well, thanks, Gadyen-sensei," Dorulumon laughed just a bit.

* * *

"I'll surf on over to the warehouse," Kotone said as she took a few steps outside, "I'll go get Airu or Haruki and get them to shift us back over to Earth."

"Sounds like a plan," Tagiru nodded in agreement.

"Just have everyone stay around here for now," Kotone gave a wink, "I'll be back in a flash!"

* * *

Chou had to laugh at the absurdity of it all.

The only reason she'd been saved by this hammer at the last moment was because it's rocket fuel had run out.

She was saved all because her Genius Cousin had given it a fuel supply of just shy of Ten Years.

And it chose to run out right over her head.

She laughed as she twirled the hammer around almost like a baton. A really heavy baton- but a baton nonetheless.

* * *

Mami Takahashi woke up with a pounding headache and the aching pain of having been tied up to a chair for who knows how long.

"Rgha..." She groaned, "What happened...?"

"You tried to do something stupid and got hit on the head by a hammer that got thrown into the sky almost ten years ago now," Tagiru said simply as he tapped his foot on the gym floor, "of course, that hammer was only launched a few weeks ago on earth, but you probably already know that given that it was on the news like it was."

Mami's head snapped up at that- "Tagi-!"

"Stop." And that one word made the smile on Mami's face vanish before it had even appeared. "**You** just did something really, _really_ stupid, Takahashi." And the fact that he'd reverted to her last name rather than her first name, combined with that dreaded version of "you"...Mami realized she wasn't ever going to get him back. "Just what the _hell_ were you trying to pull off there?"

"..." Mami glanced around the room- seeing quite a few angry students glaring at her... And Chou had that giant hammer. She couldn't get away with anything now... "Alright," She sighed, "I'll tell you."

**FLASH BACK_ _ _| FOUR MONTHS AFTER THE CASCADE INCIDENT_ _ _|**

It had been a stroke of luck.

She'd moved to earth to gain an education at the behest of her parents- some of the few digimon left of their species.

And it was on that fateful day that, as she toured the school, she'd wandered past the computer room where Miho Sudo was talking to a plant.

While wearing nothing but vines.

"I've got a plan to bring her back..." Miho said simply once Mami had explained the situation. (No, she wouldn't judge. She was an odd ball too.) "I'll take all of those upstarts away, and then I'll be able to bring her back."

"What about the rest?" Mami asked.

"Huh?" Miho blinked in confusion, "What?"

"What about the rest of the students after that?" Mami asked. "Do you have any grudge against them?"

"No, not realy..." Miho tilted her head to the side. "Why?"

"...I'd like to resurrect my own species, actually...This school might be the best place to do it."

**END FLASH BACK_ _ _|**

"I got my back tattoo from the same guy who gave Miho hers..." Mami explained, "but he requested that I hold back my stage of the plan for a certain event trigger. To 'Maximize' my yield."

"Who was that guy?" Tagiru asked.

"An Ekakimon," Mami said simply, "walking pencil with magic powers."

**FLASH BACK_ _ _| DIGI-QUARTZ_ _ _| SEVEN MONTHS AFTER CASCADE INCIDENT_ _ _|**

"Ahhh...Ahnd I am _Finished_!" Ekakimon concluded in a French accent as he finished printing the tattoo on Mami's back. "Now that dis is done, I tell you about the payment, no?"

"Ok..." Mami agreed.

"There will come a day, one years time after the Digital World and Earth reunited..." The Talking Pencil explained, "People shall go missing, all over the world...And when they do... You shall enact your plan, young Takahashi-sama! That is payment for my services. Do you accept?"

"I do," Mami nodded in agreement. It was already almost seven months past that day he said. It would be no problem to wait.

**END FLASH BACK_ _ _|**

"Did you ever meet this Ekakimon again?" Tagiru asked.

"No, I didn't..." Mami shook her head.

"How'd you meet him?" Chou asked.

"I..." Mami frowned. "I can't remember. It's like there's a blank spot around where we arrived and when we left..."

"Quartzmon," Dorulumon deduced instantly. "That was probably one of his lackeys doing the job for him."

"Yeah," Tagiru nodded, "a plan with that amount of specific detailing has to be his work."

"So this Quartzmon guy's behind all the people disappearing?" Gadyen-sensei asked. "Dang, I really don't like that guy already."

"That looks like it's the case alright," Dorulumon sighed, "Now the only question is, what do we do about it?"

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

* * *

**BEGIN: ACT 3 INTERMISSION 18.**

"The Eye Of The Storm," Quartzmon laughed to himself.

Things were finally falling into place. A Terrifying Catastrophe played by his Symphony of cause and effect- What a Terrifying Work of Art!

The chaotic time storms that had plagued the universe for as long as he could remember were finally about to begin...

They were the effect, and he was the cause.

It was a world far away from any the heroes of Xros Heart had ever seen- or even stepped foot on.

A world of books and pens and magical creatures.

Those beasts- not even Digimon- were at war. Locust like beings who could warp reality in far more delicate ways than any Super-Ultimate level Digimon ever could.

He plotted silently. He whispered in the ears of a mad man, ages in the past, planting the seed of an idea to answer the riddle the man had long since struggled to find. He guided the daughter of a war lord to near-insanity by altering her very time stream in subtle ways...

And then the unthinkable happened.

A boy- a normal, utterly plain and stupid human- and a beast- also normal, utterly plain and stupid, but in the sense of a lack of experience and age that would give it to him- were pulled out of their time stream when a rogue agent that had gone unseen by Quartzmon's many eyes attacked them- Only for a Time Storm to rip them from their place in the time line and dumped them almost two hundred years into the past.

Then things started getting out of hand.

The Accursed Girl- The so-called "Grower" who could travel through time much like he could- as her ten-year-old-self encountered the boy and the beast on a world that was 'created/realized/found/written' by her mother.

And then he saw the Accursed Girl's friend.

Quartzmon nearly screamed in terror.

The girl! _**THE GIRL!**_ An older version of that blasted child who had captured his pawn Phelesemon inside her Xros Loader!

Quartzmon took another look at the boy- and realized the horrible, horrible truth.

It was the girl's partner- an older version of the Cutemon's human self!

But HOW? That boy had been born to a normal family! He'd _**CHECKED**_. There was no way that they could possibly be the same people...!

And yet they were!

The Girl and the Boy soon fell into familiar rhythms, and the Accursed Girl and the Beast found a strange friendship that should never have existed!

Slowly but surely- the Time Storms used the Boy and the Girl to alter Quartzmon's planning and mechanizations.

Each careful step- each cautious move- _**UNDONE IN AN INSTANT!**_

Quartzmon watched and watched and watched- subtly trying to change events for the better.

He corrupted a storm- made an impossible beast rampage through a town.

And then the Boy _**STOPPED IT**_.

He took a sword out from who knows where and shot_** LIGHTNING **_from it through his creations!

It was the same boy- there was no doubt about it.

Quartzmon felt uneasy observing these changes. The timeline he'd already worked so hard into crafting had become unstable- and then MORE Time Travelers appeared! Things got worse and worse and WORSE...!

And then- remarkably- on that stage he'd set to create the Eye Of The Storm himself...

Suddenly everything fell into place.

The Boy and The Girl confronted The Daughter, and... And...!

**END: ACT 3 INTERMISSION 18.**

* * *

NEXT TIME!

"Kaoru-chaaaan!"

"Oh my god, really? Just shout to the whole world that we're here, why don't you!"

"Mizuki-san, are you sure this is the right place?"

"Positive!"

_**"EURRAAAARGGHHH!"**_

"No! No! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!"

"Screw you, I'm getting out of here!"

"Next Time, Digimon Xros Wars: **Undersea Fight! DAGOMON APPEARS!"**

"Let's GOOOOO!"

"We're in the eye of the storm now..."

* * *

**A.N.: And I pushed out another one rather quickly. Turns out writing Snivy using ATTRACT on Betsumon was a better motivator than anything else. HAHAHA! That saiiiid, however...This is the beginning of the end! Quartzmon's final plan has been set in motion. But what's going to happen? I betcha you won't have a clue what's going to happen next...after all! I don't even have a clue what's going to happen in the next episode! XDD**

...That was a joke. I actually have a _vague _idea of what's going to happen. :P So I'm not completely in the dark here! X33 Ehehe... _DTC  



	73. Data Corrupted

**THE BAY OF INFINITE FOG_ _ _| 2:59 A.M._ _ _|**

A Lone Sentry stood at the light house in the early hours of the morning. "Aye..." he said to himself, "A quiet night."

The clock struck three.

From outside the lighthouse- a quick flash of green light could be seen through the windows.

The Lone Sentry was no more.

**SEVERAL HOURS LATER_ _ _|**

"KAORU-CHAAAN!"

Kaoru- also known as Trompeaurmon- sighed as she spotted the girl who was waiting for her down at the docks. "Hello Mizuki-san," she said in greeting, "and do you want the whole world to hear us?"

"Heheh..." The Red head simply grinned.

"So where's Yuu? I thought you said he was on his way?" Kaoru frowned.

"Ah, he's a bit late," said a male voice from behind her, making Kaoru jump and turn around in surprise to see who it was speaking. "They're meeting up with Shoutmon, apparently, before coming here," the owner of the voice was a teen with dark brown hair under a royal blue fisherman's hat and was wearing a wet suit. Oddly, he had an eye patch over one eye- and Kaoru grimaced internally.

He was the human form of Hangyomon- the traitor to the Bagura Empire from back in Island Zone- also known as the rebel whom she'd had a robot clone constructed of and had forcibly torn his eye out from in order to create the duplicate she'd stood alongside during Xros Heart's liberation of Cyber Land.

Kaoru tried to put on a false smile- that she'd put it all behind her. To be frank, however, it creeped her out that despite her identity being outed long ago- neither Mizuki nor Hangyomon had confronted her on her deeds. It made her feel all awkward inside whenever she saw them.

"So, ah..." Kaoru turned towards Mizuki, "what's up? What did you call me down here for?"

"There was a major surge of oceanic activity last night!" Mizuki explained, waltzing over to the docks to peer down over into the surface beneath her. "All of the Dolphins in the world suddenly made a mass exodus through Time Storms to the Digital World at approximately three A.M. this morning."

"What?" Kaoru did a double take- "Don't tell me they-"

"My Dolphmon cousins who met them this morning said they had one thing to say about the Earth," Mizuki laughed at the absurdity of it all.

"So Long, And Thanks For All The Fish," Hangyomon quoted.

"I asked you not to tell me," Kaoru face palmed.

* * *

_*cue BURST THE GRAVITY (TV size) by ALTIMA*_

**DIGIMON XROS WARS**

**THE YOUNG HUNTERS THAT LEAP THROUGH TIME.**

* * *

_*cue Title The[][]*Cue[]JKSHH-C-C-C**_

**"Unders3a F1ght! D4G0M0N 4P~~alsjskKD{||}{||}DHHH[][][][][]!"**

* * *

**ERROR: Title Screen could not be loaded.**

**NEXT_ _ _|**

* * *

**LOADING BACK UP TITLE SCREEN_ _ _|**

**LOADING_ _ _|**

* * *

**ERROR: Title Screen could not be loaded.**

**NEXT_ _ _|**

* * *

**LOADING SECOND BACK UP TITLE SCREEN_ _ _|**

**LOADING_ _ _|**

* * *

**LOADING_ _ _|**

* * *

**LOADING_ _ _|**

* * *

_*Cue TITLE THEME*_

**"So Long! And Thanks for all the Fish!"**

* * *

"So...you want me...to go diving under water?" Kaoru grimaced slightly as she was handed a wet suit.

"Yeah, well, a few reports in this area showed some odd seismic activity just before the Dolphins left," Mizuki explained, "I think that's got something to do with it, so if we check that out then we should be able to find out what's causing all of this!"

"Well...you see..." Kaoru scratched at her nose nervously, "despite my being a water themed digimon...I can't actually _swim_."

"..." Hangyomon stared at her for a few moments. "Are you serious?"

"...Yes, Yes I am!" Kaoru huffed.

"Damn it! Seriously?" He huffed and stormed off of the docks, muttering about that being the second person that day.

"uh...Did I say something wrong?" Kaoru asked.

"Heheh," Mizuki giggled. "Let me walk you through this..."

* * *

"Look, Kame! It's Kaoru-nee-san!" The Younger of the two Bastemon Princesses waved at them from a table at a nearby restaurant. "HIII! Hey! Kaoru-nee-san! Over hereeee~"

"Ah, I see," and next to her was Chibi-Kamemon. Both were in human form at the moment.

"S...Seriously?" Kaoru's eye twitched.

"Hangyo and I were on watch duty today," Mizuki laughed at the absurdity of it all, "The Princess and her Consort had a free day. We were going to take them with us as part of her Princess training, but..."

"She can't swim," Hangyomon grumbled, "or rather, refuses to learn. Cats. They absolutely hate the water."

"I can see why," Kaoru sighed in agreement. "So either I stay here and watch them or I risk going under water and potentially drowning?"

"Actually, we were hoping that Tsuwamon could watch them," Mizuki explained. "Kotone-san couldn't make it due to school stuff, so since he was coming anyways, we figured he could watch them while we went underwater to investigate."

"Uh huh..." Kaoru nodded, "Right, so...Do you got anything I could use to maybe hitch a ride down then?"

"I think we can work something out," Mizuki grinned.

* * *

"Reload: Submarimon!" A flash of light came out of Mizuki's Xros Loader (Formerly Splashmon's Darkness Loader, Kaoru noted), and from that light emerged a Submarimon who splashed down into the water. "There!" Mizuki's grin didn't seem to fade, "One undersea ride! Free of admission!"

"Cool," Kaoru laughed.

* * *

**SPLOOSH!**

The trio of explorers entered the water- with Hangyomon and Mizuki having shifted into their Digimon forms. The former, of course, was who we all knew and recognized, but the latter was being seen like this for the first tine in a long time.

In case it wasn't abundantly clear from the earliar Dolphmon comment- Mizuki indeed was a Dolphmon.

Kaoru was riding inside the Submarimon's inner compartment, watching the ocean roll by. "Somehow I was expecting this to be all...Lifelike." She said into the Wrister she had on in between the sleeve and glove parts of the wet suit. "It's kind of quiet."

_"Yah,_" Mizuki agreed, though her voice echoed through the water somewhat, _"All the fish are gone too. No Turtles or Sharks either..."_

_"This is kind of creepy, actually,"_ Hangyomon agreed, also with that same voice echo. _"Oceans are not supposed to be this empty at this depth, even as close to shore as we are."_

* * *

_"Okay, the seismic activity should be somewhere close to our present location here..."_ Mizuki said after a few minutes of steady diving. _"I think we're closing in on a cave system..."_

Indeed, they were. A few moments later- they lowered down within sight of a massive- swirling gateway of light and glass-like shards of static.

_"Well,"_ Hangyomon muttered, _"there's your problem!"_

* * *

**SPLASHHH!**

They surfaced to meet the concerned and expectant faces of Yuu and Shoutmon.

"Where the hell have you been for the last two hours?" Shoutmon asked impatiently. "Bastemon-hime and ChibiKamemon were really worried about you when we showed up!"

"What?" Kaoru asked as she slid out of Submarimon's air-pocket. "What time is it?"

"Fifteen 'til ten," Yuu answered. "We were going to go after you in a few minutes."

Mizuki went under again before resurfacing in her human form, now wearing a wet suit instead of the clothes she had been wearing before, "That can't be right! We were only down there for ten minutes tops!"

"Maybe it was that rift?" Hangyomon offered a solution- "It looked like a time storm in a crystallized form. Maybe our time line got de-synchronized the closer we got to it?"

"Rift?" Shoutmon asked, "What rift?"

"You've got to see it to believe it," Kaoru said with a slight trace of awe in her voice, "that thing is unreal."

* * *

"Alright, Tsuwamon, we'll be back as soon as we can," Shoutmon ordered as he struggled to adjust the straps for his scuba tank, "don't come looking for us if we're not back right away. We think the warp is a condensed Time Storm, so there's probably some time dilation around it."

"Alright!" Tsuwabuki saluted. "I'll hold down the fort and keep an eye on the radio in case we get a call from HQ!"

"And make sure those two stay on the surface, I don't want them wandering down and getting caught up in the currents," Shoutmon said that in direct reference to ChibiKamemon and ChibiBastemon.

"Aww! You sure we can't come?" ChibiBastemon asked with a frown.

"Be careful, Shout-onii-san!" ChibeKamemon nodded.

"We'll try," Shoutmon gave a half-smile.

* * *

**SPLOOSH!**

Into the water their group went once more.

Yuu had Corone slung over his back in her scythe form, which she seemed comfortable with to some degree.

_"This is weird, not having to breathe..."_ Corone said as they dove deeper, _"I never even noticed that I didn't breathe in this form before."_

_"Ah, yeah, I can imagine,"_ Shoutmon rolled his eyes beneath his diving visor, _"You notice the weirdest things at times."_

_"So where's that rift at?"_ Yuu asked.

_"Just a bit further ahead,"_ Hangyomon motioned towards the cave clusters.

A short swim later- accelerated or decelerated by whatever time warp was being forged on the spot- they reached the rift.

It still spun and shimmered and gave off a terrible presence.

_"Holy-"_ Shoutmon cursed at the sight- _"Just what the hell is that thing?"_

_"Who knows,"_ Kaoru spoke up, _"we won't find out though unless we pass through it."_

And so they progressed forwards through the Anomaly.

**DIGI-QUARTZ_ _ _| UNKNOWN LOCATION_ _ _|**

The shift in coloring was immediate- from dull blues to bright pinks, greens, and yellows.

They were in Digi-Quartz.

And also- they were quite clearly no longer in the local cave system as the water suddenly increased in temperature by about Twenty Degrees.

_"Well, that's uncomfortable..."_ Hangyomon muttered.

Another sign of the cave system being different was the type of rock around them. It had gone from cool grey to Red Velvet coloring.

A few moments of swimming later- and they suddenly found themselves at the surface of the water- leading up into a massive cave that was impossibly large for being anywhere near where they'd left.

Shoutmon spat out his re-breather and grumbled, "Well...this is totally implausible."

The cave was huge- towering and massive- the roof supported by large brown support pillars with glowing green gaps on the sides.

And at the center of it all?

A massive spherical device that was being constructed around an imprisoned oceanic Digimon- Dagomon.

**"RRRRRAAAHHH!"** Dagomon roared in the primordial tongue of the Horror Terrors, **"Spleh'wyn Elocni'uo'ysi Ht'Rof yap L'Lahsuoy!"**

The floating, smaller versions of the support towers, turned their green gaps towards Dagomon and fired Red Lasers out of their 'faces'- stunning Dagomon once more before they returned to their work.

**"K'RHAAAAH!"** Dagomon slumped into his restraints again.

_"Poor guy,"_ Corone whispered, _"Nobody deserves that..."_

"Wait-" Yuu pointed towards the mostly-completed casing- "What's that thing on the front?"

"Lemme see here..." Hangyomon pulled out a telescope and looked at the shape on the Black Sphere. "Looks like a giant silver ring with... .da...Nine Red Triangles on it."

"Let me see that," Shoutmon grabbed the telescope and looked at the sphere. "...Damn. It's one of the old man's Gates."

"You're right," Kaoru muttered as she looked at it through her own set of micro-binoculars, "it's a gate. That device it's being built into is probably it's power source."

"What about Gravimon?" Yuu asked. "Didn't Quartzmon say that he was using him as a power source?"

"No, _***I***_ said that," Kotone corrected, "Quartzmon just said something vague about us never being able to get to Gravimon first."

"So we were wrong about why he wanted Gravimon," Shoutmon scowled, "so what the heck is up with Dagomon here...?"

"Shouldn't we go get a closer look?" Mizuki asked.

"No way," Hangyomon shook his head, "I don't like the look of those towers."

"Yeah, they're giving me the creeps too..." Yuu frowned. "What are those things anyways?"

"I have a feeling we'll find out soon enough," Shoutmon scowled, "One's coming our way! Dive Dive!"

* * *

**EYE CATCH!**

The camera zoomed onto the right side of a disk, showing Shoutmon in his Digimon form, then panned over to the left side, showing him in his Human form.

The camera pulled out and the disk flipped over, revealing an red cut out OmegaShoutmon holding a sword and a shield, with the Greek letter "OMEGA" behind him.

**EYE CATCH!**

* * *

A floating tower of rock came to the edge of the pool.

A few moments passed- and then an emoticon face appeared in a deep shade of red superimposed on the green data field. It was a " :c " face.

The Tower scanned over the pool for a few moments... and seemed dissatisfied by it's results.

_'C'mon you big lug...'_ Shoutmon thought desperately, _'turn around. Go away!'_

It didn't turn away.

_'Shoo! Shoo!'_ Shoutmon desperately wished for it to go away.

It didn't "shoo."

_'Please. Just go away already!'_ Shoutmon prayed.

Moments later- the Tower glowed a green-white color, and it began to change its shape.

From a brown rock cylinder, the Tower changed into a large, sea fairing creature with equally massive fins and a long neck.

A Plesiomon- with the Hourglass logo painted on it's chest.

_**"CRAP!"**_ Shoutmon shouted into the radio channel- _**"EVERYONE SCATTER!"**_

The Plesiomon Tower dove towards the water...

_**KASPLOOSH!**_

**BAM! BAM! BAM!**

Only to be forced out of it as a smaller, white furred Digimon emerged from the water, firing off it's single black horn repeatedly as missiles.

**"HARPOON TORPEEDO!"**

The Plesiomon Tower was flung back into the cave- where it hit the dirt moments before an alarm blared.

Every Tower's 'face' turned red as an angry " :[ " emote appeared in green.

"Whoops! I think I over did it!" The Ikkakumon, for that indeed was who it was, chuckled dryly as a green bubble emerged from the water behind him and floated up into the air.

Inside was Shoutmon, Yuu, Mizuki, Kaoru, and Hangyomon- of course- but joining them were four others- Tsuwabuki, Chibi-Bastemon, an older teen with glasses and blue hair, and, naturally, Chibi-Kamemon, who was creating the bubble.

"I think you're right Ikkakumon," The older teen laughed, "but hey! Since when have we not ever over done it?"

"Good point, Joe!" Ikkakumon laughed even as the towers started converging towards them, "Don't you think it's time we took it up a level?"

"My thought's exactly!" The teen- Joe- pulled off a golden necklace from around his neck and threw it into the air with his left hand, even as he held up a smaller, white, almost watch like device under it. _**"GO NOW, IKKAKUMON!"**_

_*Cue BRAVE HEART (Karaoke)*_

The Digivice pulsed and transformed into a Navy Blue color as it shot a beam of light out into the necklace- containing what other than the Crest of Reliability- which continued on, containing all of the data necessary for a Digimon to Digivolve. The Crest data exploded at the top of the cave roof and spiraled down onto Ikkaukmon in a rush of energy.

_**"IKKAKUMON SUPER DIGIVOLVE TOOOO...!"**_

The waters grew turbulent, and Ikkakumon submerged underneath a massive pillar of spiraling water. Lightning shot off of the water spout in all directions- but mainly at the converging Towers- hitting them in the faces and short circuiting them rather heavily.

The tornado of water fell to the wayside as a new Digimon grabbed a lightning bolt and transformed it into his Hammer- _**"ZUDOMON!"**_

"Woah!" Yuu gawked at the sight in surprise, "What kind of Time Burst was that?"

"Not a Time Burst, A Super Digivolution," Joe corrected with a smile as he casually caught the falling necklace on its descent, "by the way, sorry we're late! The anomaly was rather unstable by the time we found it. We almost didn't make it through on time."

"But that's our Good Ol' Reliable Joe!" Zudomon laughed as he punched an oncoming tower in the 'face' sending it flying backwards into the cave, "Always making it just in the nick of time!"

"I'm Joe Kido, this is my partner, Zudomon," Joe introduced himself, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you for the first time, King Shoutmon."

"Eh?" Shoutmon stared at the glasses wearing boy for a few moments, "Have we met?"

"About four years ago on my personal time line," Joe laughed just ever so slightly, "but that's about par the course for this adventure so far."

**"VULCAN'S HAMMER!"** Zudomon utterly smashed a Tower into collapsing dirt and debris with a side swipe from his hammer.

"Damn, Time Travel again," Shoutmon muttered, "so did I leave any advice for my past self?"

"Not really," Joe then pointed at the spherical construct, "though if I had to guess, I'd say destroying that Gate would be the most important thing right now!"

"Right then," Shoutmon nodded, then shifted into his OmegaShoutmon form, "ChibiKamemon! Open the bubble please!"

"Right!" ChibiKamemon nodded, and let a small opening in the bubble appear so Shoutmon could escape from it.

"Thank you!" Shoutmon saluted before summoning his engine wings and leaping out.

"I'll cover you," Yuu drew Corone in her scythe form, and leaped out after Shoutmon. ChibiKamemon then resealed the bubble and took a breath.

"Holding a hole open is a lot harder than maintaining a whole bubble," he said with a sigh.

"You did great!" ChibiBastemon patted him on the shoulder.

"So wait just a second," Hangyomon took a moment to collect himself, and then asked, "What the hell is going on here!?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Joe asked as Zudomon smashed another tower to pieces (Damn, there were a lot of them). "This is the eye of the storm! We've gathered about as many fighters as our timelines can spare, and we're joining in the hunt for Quartzmon."

"You know who Quartzmon is?" Kaoru asked, surprised.

"Of course we do!" Zudomon shouted, "He nearly killed us all when he super-charged the Dark Masters like he did!"

"We've all got sort of a grudge against him, really," Joe said with a completely serious look on his face, "If we didn't come back to this moment in time to help you guys out, you couldn't go into our pasts to help us out in our time of need! And then the timeline would get all convoluted and paradoxical and Izzy says that'd be a _**Really**_ bad thing."

"So now it's our turn to even the score against this jerk!" Zudomon smirked and pulled his hammer back again, **"VULCAN'S HAMMER!"**

Another Tower bit the dust.

"God, I hate stable time loops," Kaoru rubbed at her forehead.

"Tell me about it!" Tsuwabuki and Joe said at the same time, and then laughed the same laugh at the coincidence.

OmegaShoutmon landed on the ground and summoned the massive SMASH CANNON, loading it with raw material that had just been lying around from one of the destroyed towers. "Let's see how you like a taste of your own medicine, eh, Quartzmon?"

The Cannon revved up.

**"DEMON HUNTER!"** Yuu slashed through some of the even smaller towers that were starting to form up from the larger surviving chunks. **"BREATH IMPACT!"**

"Oh hoooo!~" Zudomon chuckled as the Plesiomon Tower came at him, "Ultimate Vs. Mega? Who Will Win?" He twirled his hammer around, and then jumped towards the mockery of his Evolution Line's higher form. "RRRAAAH **VULCAN'S HAMMER!"**

**"HERE WE GOOO!"** OmegaShoutmon roared as the cannon locked onto the Stargate on the partially constructed sphere. **"RESONANCE...**_**CASCADEEEE!"**_

A massive beam of energy fired out of the cannon mouth and hurled straight towards the entrapped Dagomon.

The attack hit dead center.

Zudomon's hammer smashed the Plesiomon Tower's fragile rib cage right on the Hourglass Logo- and Shoutmon's Laser Beam smashed into the Gateway like an arrow through the bullseye.

The Plesiomon Tower broke apart into cubes of green, yellow, blue, and white, much like Quartzmon had- and the Gateway...?

It melted into liquid, and then was vaporized into gaseous particles before it ever had a chance to explode.

And then Dagomon broke free of it's prison with a roar: **"EERF MA'I!"**

"And that's our cue to skedaddle!" Joe shouted, "Everyone, _**Fall Back Now!**_"

Zudomon quickly scooped up Yuu and Shoutmon, and leaped into the water as Chibi-Kamemon pulled the bubble back down after them.

The remaining Towers turned towards the enraged and freed Dagomon and tried their best to contain him once more.

Dagomon smirked as the Towers failed in their goal.

* * *

They'd barely made it out of the anomaly before a pressure wave followed them out and the rift collapsed in on itself with a _**snuff**_, as if it were a birthday candle.

"Whewf," Joe sighed in relief, "I wasn't sure we were going to make it out of there for a second."

"You think that was close?" Kaoru asked, "You should've seen what kind of pressure we were under when we fused two whole planets together."

"Ah, point taken," Joe chuckled.

* * *

After they surfaced what was actually a few seconds later (The Time Dilation from the anomaly had been rather severe it seemed), our heroes found the harbor surrounded by boats, apparently sealing it off.

One was heading their way, and, at the bow, was a certain Watch Maker.

"Oiii! You all look like you had fun!" He waved at them.

"Ah, Emmit!" Joe called out, "It's good to see you again!"

* * *

"You blew up a gate?" The Watch Maker asked in surprise.

"Sort of vaporized it, really," Shoutmon confessed.

"That's impossible," The Watch Maker scowled, "the material the gates are made out of was chosen because it can handle heat and energy to an impossible degree when made into a circular form. It absorbs that energy and disperses it in an instant! You can't melt one into a liquid with anything short of throwing it into Volcdramon's core- and even then, the temperatures required to further _vaporize_ it are impossible to reach by anything in the known universe! It can't be done!"

"But we saw it vanish in an instant," Shoutmon insisted, "My Resonance Cascade-"

"Should never be able to reach that kind of temperature without first vaporizing YOU first!" The Watch Maker had genuine panic in his eyes now, "That wasn't the real gate! Quartzmon tricked us yet again!"

"Wait, what do you mean again?" Yuu asked.

"Your school was meant as a distraction," The Watch Maker explained, "Tagiru and Chou managed to stop that incident, but it was obviously meant as a distraction from this, but if the Gate wasn't Real...then...Then..." he realized what was going on that exact moment, "Betsumon...That fool was a plant in case he ever got caught...! Quartzmon must have fed him false information!"

"But why?" Shoutmon frowned. "What could be so important as to set up such a massive con like that?"

* * *

Inside his interrogation cell, Betsumon smirked ever so simply as he heard the chaos outside unfold.

_"I can't be sure,"_ The Watch Maker grumbled, _"But there's something bad about to happen. One of these things is not like the other...!"_

* * *

"Wait, I think I remember you saying something before, King Shoutmon," Joe spoke up suddenly, "something about a warehouse?"

"Ah!" Shoutmon's eyes widened, "Betsumon's warehouse! Where he was hiding out...!"

* * *

_"That's our Joe!"_ Gomamon, Zudomon's and Ikkakumon's base form, laughed, _"Always coming through at the last possible moment!"_

Airu pulled a large tarp away from an object to uncover a strange crate. "Guys! Over here!"

"Wow, that's pretty weird," Haruki stared at it in awe. It was a wooden box- large and square, but mostly flat. "I wonder what's in it?"

"Should we open it?" Gumdramon asked.

"Why not?" Witchmon shrugged.

And so they went to open the box.

* * *

"So what's there?" Shoutmon asked, "What could possibly..?" It hit them all then as they simultaneously said:

"The Gate."

* * *

MetalLifeKuwagamon- not a Digimon but a transformed Tower as indicated by the hourglass on it's forehead- surveyed the ruined warehouse with a cold dedication.

It was now the time to strike.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

**BEGIN: ACT 3 INTERMISSION 19.**

Joe Kido stared out over the docks with a bit of concern. Nothing good ever came from areas like this. When Myotismon had taken over Odaiba and trapped it in fog, Joe and T.K. had left from docks similar to these ones to enter the city to help their friends. Then, years later, their friend Ken, when he was under control of the Darkest of forces, had trapped Cody, Davis, Yolei, Kari, and T.K. inside an oil well off the coast of docks just like this.

There'd even been a MegaSeadramon both times- something Joe hoped to never repeat.

"I need to find King Shoutmon," Joe said simply, glancing about for any sign of the Digital World's present ruler. Instead, he saw a girl and a boy who would've been just a bit older than T.K. and Kari were during their first adventure, along with an awkward looking teen who seemed to be watching them. That was a hopeful sign. "Let's try talking to them, okay?"

"Yeah, sure! They look pretty friendly," Gomamon, his ever present Digimon Friend/Partner/Companion, agreed with a nod.

And so they walked over.

* * *

"Excuse me," a voice called out, "can I ask you three a question?"

ChibiKamemon looked up, surprised to see someone talking to them. "Uh..."

"Hi, I'm Joe Kido," Joe held out his hand to greet them, as if expecting someone to meet it in return, "I was told I could find King Shoutmon down here?"

"If it's not too much trouble, we've got a message to deliver," came a second voice- making all three of them look down.

"OooH!" The Princess cooed, "It's a Gomamon! I haven't met one of you before!"

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance then," Gomamon pretended to take off a hat and place it in front of his heart as he bowed his head.

"Who sent you, exactly?" Tsuwabuki asked, slightly wary. Where did this guy come from?

"Emmit Brown, the guy who runs the clock shop," Joe answered.

"Oh, that guy!" Tsuwabuki nodded, "Gotcha! Okay then, well, I'm sorry to say that Shoutmon and the others went underwater to investigate something!"

"Oh no," Joe's eyes widened in panic, "I'm too late!"

"Too late for what?" ChibiKamemon asked.

"I've got to go save them before it's too late!" Joe turned to run off before, turning back around towards them, "Sorry, um, Which way did they go again?"

"This way!" The Princess cheered and hoped down from her seat to lead Joe and Gomamon to where they needed to go.

**END: ACT 3 INTERMISSION 19.**

* * *

NEXT TIME!

"We're too late!"

"Why the hell can't I teleport?"

"We've gotta hurry!"

"Palmon! Time to show these goons who's boss!"

"Renamon! I don't want to get left behind by a Flower Girl, do you?!"

"Hey Hey Hey! Guess who's finally here!?"

"Ugh, couldn't we have left him back home?"

"Sorry, Yolei, I don't think the timeline would've liked that."

"Next Time: DIGIMON XROS WARS!"

**"XROS THROUGH! The Eye of the Storm!"**

"Are we really picking that naming scheme up again?"

"Do we have the time to discuss the Meta Narrative Prompt right now, Takato?!"

* * *

**A.N.: Welp. This was rather interesting to write. Joe proves himself a hero in his first named scene of the story! The Xros Over Begins! W00T! _DTC**


	74. XROS THROUGH! The Eye Of The Storm!

_"There was a hole in time,"_ An unknown girl said to whoever was listening. _"A hole so big with cracks so wide that time started falling in on itself."_

Our camera view rested on an Earth and its moon- surrounded by clouds of static and miles of red and green tendrils.

_"It was a hole so bad that everything bled over- and suddenly you may wonder,"_ The girl continued on, _"was the hole actually a hole? Wasn't it natural that all these ideas and concepts from these other worlds bled over to different places, different times, all under the guise of being 'fictional'?"_

The Earth blurred in a cut of static- becoming a different Earth- one with red seas instead of blue, and having been flooded massively. The Moon had a streak of red across it's surface.

_"Should that hole be fixed? Or should it's creation be ensured?"_

Another blip- suddenly it was as it was before- except now it had pink oceans and yellow and green and blue landmasses.

_"It's the same as another well known paradox- Do we risk changing things for the better, and chance them getting worse?"_ the girl questioned. _"Or do we risk staying the same and chance having something miraculous happen?"_

The planet vanished into the static, as the camera pulled back away to reveal the static being viewed in one of four panels of a four panneled Television of sorts- a Frenstrated Plane.

_"By the very nature of Cause and Effect- this choice has made two time lines."_

The Screen Bifurcated- Showing the same planet on the top two monitors, and the same person on the bottom two.

_"The world where you _**Stopped**_ the chaotic event, and the world where you _**Failed**_ to prevent it."_

The bottom screens showed the person going about different actions- and on the left side, the planet and person were eradicated in an explosion. On the right side- the planet and person stayed the same.

_"But what then of other people's individual choices? What branches do they make? What paths do they consider risk-able?"_

The screen bifurcated again- showing four people- two on the right side that were different, and two on the left side that were different.

_"Having made that first choice, what then does the second person do? Do they make the same choices? And if so, what happens as a result of your first choice?"_

The screens cut to static.

_"And so on, and so forth."_ the girl said with a sigh. _"Eventually- the timelines of multiple realities start merging with eachother. Branches coliding and paths uniting..."_

The four screens changed- showing different teams of people. On the top left- Taichi Kamiya's team of Eight- facing off against the menace Apocylamon. On the top right- Davis Motomiya and his team of Six, facing off against the menace MaloMyotismon. On the bottom left, Takato Matsuki and his team of Four, fighting inside the D-Reaper. On the bottom right, Takuya Kanbara and his team of Five facing off against the Royal Knights Dynasmon and Crusadermon.

_"What happens when the lines twist and tangle because of that hole- because of the bleeding- because of one person's unified will across all multiversal duplicates of himself?"_

The Screen changed once more- Showing Xros Heart during their final battle in Sword Zone against Grademon on the right most monitors, and the DATS team during their final fight against Yggdrasil on the left most monitors.

_"Cause. And. Effect."_

The screens changed to show Tagiru's group celebrating the victory of having caught Volcdramon on all four monitors.

_"But what if the Cause is the Effect? How can you tell what can possibly be done when timelines so converge that all choices have been narrowed down onto a single path? A single result?"_

The screens returned to static- showing the Red and Green tendrils being quickly overcome by Lightning Blue energy.

_"So now we must ask ourselves: Success... or Failure?"_

The Static and Lightning Blue lines vanished- instead replaced by a combination of the 69 symbol and the Record Scratch Z.

_"Heads... or Tails?"_

* * *

_*cue BURST THE GRAVITY (TV size) by ALTIMA*_

**DIGIMON XROS WARS**

**THE YOUNG HUNTERS THAT LEAP THROUGH TIME.**

* * *

_*cue Title Theme*_

**"XROS THROUGH! The Eye of the Storm!"**

* * *

**DIGI-QUARTZ_ _ _| BETSUMON'S WAREHOUSE_ _ _|**

"It's empty," Gumdramon said flatly.

The crate was completely empty. More than empty, in fact.

Inside of that oddly shaped crate was a massive tunnel that went downwards and downwards...

Witchmon cast a small sphere of light, and then dropped it down into the well.

A second later it was out of sight.

"Wait for it..." She held up a hand.

Five seconds passed...Ten...Fifteen...Thirty...!

_plink!_

"Yeeeah," Haruki frowned, "We're not going down that way, are we?"

"Not unless you can fly," Airu huffed as she crossed her arms. "Seriously, who makes a tunnel like that?"

"Well," Gumdramon ventured a guess, "I'd say someone who could fly!"

"Yeah, but that's just about anyone," Witchmon pointed out. "Wait, *I* Can fly! We can just take my broom down and-"

"No! I mean THAT GUY RIGHT THERE!" Gumdramon shouted, pointing upwards suddenly.

MetallifeKuwagamon was descending towards them, blaster hands drawn and ready to fire.

"Woah! Hey, buddy!" Haruki held his hands up to appease the Digimon, "We don't mean you any harm here!"

The Golden Digimon stared at them for a few moments- and then the Hourglass on it's forehead glowed. **"Homing Laser,"** it said electronically.

Beams of light shot out of it's fingers and started dancing around wildly before converging towards the warehouse.

**"I DON'T THINK SO! **_**ASTRAL LASER!**_**"**

Suddenly- a Silphymon threw itself into the line of fire and fired off a pink aura duplicate of itself that cut through the lasers (absorbing them straight into the aura) and straight into MetallifeKuwagamon- sending it flying backwards in surprise.

"YAHOOO!" Cried a cheerful girl's voice from outside, "That's the way you do it, Silphymon!"

"Good work, Silphymon!" came a second girl's voice.

"Let's go!" Airu shouted before running outside to go see what was going on.

Standing outside were two girls. The older one had a beret on over her dark purple colored hair. She was wearing a pair of round lens glasses, a set of jeans that went down to her knees, and a green T-shirt with a radio station logo on the front. Her boots looked like they'd been ripped straight out of a video game.

Her name? Yolei Inoue.

The younger one was just a head shorter- having matching shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. She had on a yellow bandanna around her neck, was wearing sleveless pink shirt with three red diamonds on the front and a pair of dark purple shorts, and hand an absurd amount of watches on her wrists. She had on a completely average pair of white and yellow sneakers.

Her name? Hikari Yagami.

Both were holding Digivices that were completely unusual- oval shaped bodies with opposite colored trim + main colors, and black antennas sticking off from one side. Yolei's was red trimmed, Hikari's was pink.

"Alright! Let's take this fake of a Digimon out in a flash!" Yolei shouted.

"Got it!" Silphymon agreed in one of it's two voices- the deep male one- indicating it as a Xrossed Digimon. "Hey Ugly!" it shouted in the other- the higher pitched female- voice, "Why don't you come back down here and pick on someone three-tenths your size!"

MetallifeKuwagamon would have snarled if it had been programmed with the emotion. **"Emit Blade."** It held it's hands flat out like blades and summoned blue energy beam blades. It dove down towards them with a killing intent.

"So you wanna play it like that, huh?" Silphymon asked with both voices, then glowed pink like it was about to fire off another astral double- but then condensed it down into a sphere of pink energy in their hands. _**"STATIC FORCE!"**_

One thrust- and a bullet like burst of energy shot through the air- piercing MetallifeKuwagamon in the forehead (straight through the hourglass), and forcing it to colapse into it's cube-like data structure with all of it's momentum held intact.

It started raining gelatin cubes of green, yellow, white, and blue.

"..." Gumdramon stared at the sight for a few moments, then took a breath and shouted, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?"

Hikari turned towards Yolei and smiled, "I think we should give them an explanation, ne, Yolei-san?"

"Yeah, probably," Yolei was more focused on making sure that all of the cubes that landed around them had started melting away. "Looks like we're clear!"

* * *

Kotone arrived at the warehouse just in time to watch Yolei hold her Digivice into the air and order a command; _**"DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!"**_

Meanwhile- Hikari shouted a similar command, _**"DIGIMENTAL UP!"**_

**"HAWKMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TOOO!"**

**"TAILMON ARMOR SHINKAAA!"**

It was an amazing sight- the small hawk and the small cat were surrounded by rings of energy as they changed forms. Ghost images of other Digimon seemed to briefly appear inside the formations of energy- Biyomon, Birdramon, Garudamon, and an Angewomon.

Metal wings shot out of the red storm of energy as a new Digimon took a step out onto Digi-Quartz: **"HOLSEMON! THE WINGS OF LOVE!"**

Angel wings shot out from a sphinx's body that stepped out of the pink storm of energy, calling out a slightly different phrase, **"SHINING SMILES! NEFERTIMON!"**

"Wow, despite being such an identical process," Airu was saying- completely surprised, "it's really different between you two!"

"Different Dimensions and all that jazz," Yolei brushed it off. "Izzy could explain it better than I can. Well...Any Izzy, really. Why did we bring so many of him like we did?"

"I'm just glad that we could combine our digimon just the same though," Hikari smiled, "I was concerned that the Joggress wouldn't work."

"D.N.A. Digivolve," Yolei corrected a small multi-versal difference.

"Yes, whatever," Hikari laughed.

"Uh..." Kotone coughed politely, as if to introduce herself, "Hi."

"Hey ther-errr," Airu stopped the moment she saw what Kotone was wearing, "what's with the fan service outfit?"

"One of Tagiru's classmates pulled us all into Digi-Quartz during gym," Kotone said simple, "can one of you guys come back with me so we can get our Xros Loaders back?"

"Your classmate?" Hikari asked, surprised, "What happened?"

"It's really embarrassing and I don't want to talk about it here. All you need to know is that Chou stopped it." Kotone crossed her arms with a huff, then noticed the open box, "So what the heck is that?"

"Tunnel Quartzmon left," Gumdramon said simply, "we think it leads to a lab."

"Okay then," Kotone turned towards Haruki ad Airu, "so about that ride?"

"I'll go," Airu volunteered, "if my cousin put a stop to something, I really want to hear all the details!"

"Alright, I'll fill you in on the way," Kotone turned to Gumdramon, "you coming too?"

"Nah, I'm gonna check this tunnel out with these guys," Gumdramon flashed a grin, "gotta make sure Betsumon didn't leave any traps behind."

"Alright then! That sounds like a plan!" Yolei clapped her hands and rubbed them together with a grin on her face, "Let's get spelunking!"

"Is...she always like that?" Witchmon asked.

"Don't look at me," Hikari smiled uncomfortably, "my Miyako is a touch calmer than this."

* * *

"So who were they?" Kotone asked as she surfed her and Airu back towards the school.

"Heroes from other dimensions that the Watch Maker recruited," Airu answered. "Apparently we'll get around quite a bit over the next few months!"

"Time travel?" Kotone asked.

"Yeah, basically," Airu smirked, "now tell me! What kind of trouble did Chou put to an end?"

"Well...!"

**MEANWHILE_ _ _| EARTH_ _ _| KAIYUMI'S SCHOOL_ _ _|**

"What's going on?" Kaiyumi asked as Tairru pulled her out of class.

"Taiki called," The girl answered, "apparently he can't teleport anymore. Quartzmon's making his move so he wants us all together A.S.A.P.!"

"What do you mean he can't teleport?" Kaiyumi asked.

"I asked the same thing!" Simon said as he joined up again, having split off to grab Konata and Clubs from elsewhere. "It's exactly what it means! He can't teleport right now!"

"But that's impossible! The teleports are just a subset of his greater powers given by the Code Crown," Konata ranted, "he can't not do it because he didn't seal that power away! Isn't that how it works?"

"Well, it's not working now," Tairru huffed, "so we can't risk being split up right now. Quartzmon's making his move."

"He is?" Kaiyumi asked, "Wait- all the missing people, right?"

"Not just that," Tairru said as she lead them out into the school's entry hall, "Watch Guy got us back up from other dimensions Quartzmon's terrorized. They've met our future selves and they can confirm that we told them that this is the time Quartzmon accelerated everything."

"Wait- we've got multiple stable time loops?" Simon asked as he went up to his shoe locker, "That can't be good!"

"Not so much time loops as inter-dimensional walls not lining up at the same point," Kaiyumi corrected as she too went to her locker, "That said, if this IS the day we've been waiting for- the day that the Time Storms were born, then that might be why Taiki can't teleport."

"What do you mean?" Clubs asked as he opened the door to his locker.

"Taiki once got a glitched teleport- he and Sally didn't wind up where they wanted to be, but instead wound up somewhere else in time-space. Another world alternate to ours," Kaiyumi explained as she started trading shoes out. "They figured that Taiki's teleporting was actually hijacking a Time Storm in a localized space, and in that case, the storm decided not to play along."

"So basically if we're at the epicenter of the time storms, then Taiki can't actively find a time storm?" Konata asked as she put her school shoes back into her locker, "Is that how it goes?"

"Probably." Kaiyumi looked to Tairru, "I bet Taiki already came to that conclusion?"

"I'd guess so," the older girl shrugged, "he didn't really tell me anything other than to pick you guys up."

"What about Tagiru and the others?" Kaiyumi asked as they started for the doors.

"We lost contact with Tagiru's school about an hour ago," Tairru said, "but Airu wristered us a few minutes ago that she was with Kotone, so evidently things got sorted out on that end." She paused for a moment then added, as if remembering something crucial, "Oh! Also, Shoutmon and Yuu found a construction Yard for a Gate. But the one they destroyed was done in the wrong way- the Watch Maker thinks it was a fake."

"So what's our plan now?" Kaiyumi asked.

"Evacuate as many off of earth as possible," Tairru said, "Sally and Nene are handling the logistics of that, but the way it's looking with all the wildlife vanishing like it has, and all the missing people? Earth isn't looking habitable anytime soon."

"Digi-Quartz," Simon deduced.

"Exactly," Kaiyumi nodded, "So this is the end eh? Thirty years? Forty?"

"Yeah looks like," Tairru glanced to the sky and smirked, "Ah, and there's our ride!"

"Huh?" Konata glanced up- seeing first hand exactly what it was that was descending towards them. "No Way!"

It was an Imperialdramon.

"Attention passengers! We are now landing at some middle school in the middle of nowhere," Imperialdramon said in the alternating voices of Stingmon and ExVeemon. "Please prepare for boarding! We will be taking off momentarily!"

Clubs whistled, "Now that's what I'd call back up!"

On top of Imperialdramon's back stood a boy- wearing a blue and red flame jacket and yellow-grey pants. Holding his mess of reddish-brown hair in place was a set of Goggles. "I'm glad you guys approve!"

His name? Davis Motomiya.

* * *

_"Attention! This is a Public Safety Announcement. As of this moment, all world leaders are advising their citizens to flee to the Digital World."_ A news Reporter interrupted a local broadcast. _"Due to increasing evidence piling in the last few hours- there are concerns that a major world-wide catastrophe will strike and that the world's citizens will not be safe should this-"_

**KZZT.**

_"But the real question is what is CAUSING this?"_ A man asked. _"All of the Dolphins in the world suddenly jump ship to the Digital World? That's straight out of a science fiction novel! But it's not just the Dolphins either. World Wide we are starting to see animal populations vanish nigh instantaneously. At the Denver Zoo we had a first hand witness who was cleaning the monkey cages observe the monkeys simply vanishing into portals of some kind."_

**KZZT.**

_"It's a conspiracy,"_ A woman said simply, _"the Digital World's Denizens are preparing to terraform Earth and absorb it. They've been planning this for over a year now. It's all a simple matter of-"_

**KZZT.**

_"Operations have been put underway to reach third-world nation countries who have no clear method of transport to or from the Digital World." _A man explained, _"The process is slow going as the key people involved in organizing these events have gone missing."_

**CLICK.**

Ren shut the Television off. "They were off by four months," was all he said with regards to the sudden apocalypse.

**DIGI-QUARTZ_ _ _|**

The Tunnel went down for quite some time before it leveled out and headed in a completely different direction.

"I'll run low on magic at this rate," Witchmon muttered as she recast another light sphere.

"Don't worry, we'll reach where ever it is we're going before then," Haruki put a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Then you can rest up, recharge..."

"Right," She smiled back at him.

"So I never got a straight answer on this before," Yolei began talking at the Dragon riding on Holsemon's head in front of her, "Digimon and Humans in this world are...compatible, right?"

"Hm?" Gumdramon raised an eyebrow. "I guess it depends on what you mean by 'compatible'."

"Well, we just defeated our big bad," Yolei explained, keeping the spoilers at a minimum for Hikari (whose own timeline hadn't reached that point yet), "and now our Earth and our Digital World are aware of eachother. How well does that work? Inter-planetary wise?"

"I suppose it's alright," Gumdramon shrugged, "I never really paid any attention to politics, if that's what you mean."

"I know the feeling," Yolei laughed just a bit. "It's already been a bit of a mess..."

"To be honest, I think it worked out better here because our rulers can shift forms on the fly," Gumdramon started rambling. "If someone's not comfortable talking to a giant dragon, they just shift to human and bam! Instant ease of relations."

"I guess a major problem is that our Digital World doesn't really have a ruler," Yolei frowned. "Usually any time it happens, bad things start happening." She sighed, "Maybe I'm being paranoid, but I can't shake the feeling that if we don't keep tensions low, that my earth is going to try launching an invasion on our Digital World. I...I just wouldn't know where I'd stand on that."

"Heh, you and me both," Gumdramon laughed hollowly. "Honestly? If I could stay out of politics for the rest of my life, the better I'd be. But I know I can't..."

"Oh?" It was Yolei's turn now to raise an eyebrow.

"Tagiru keeps getting all these facts shoved in his face that he's gonna go back in time and become someone important, and I've gotta stick with him, ya know?" Gumdramon held his hands out for emphasis, "I can't just leave him alone in the past like that!"

"That's a feeling we all know well," Holsemon chuckled. "I would never be able to leave Yolei to such a fate. We're friends to the end."

"Aw, Holsemon, you big softy!" Yolei playfully punched at the metal wing in front of her.

"Heh," Gumdramon chuckled, "I don't think you've got too much to worry about, Miss Inoue!"

"Call me Yolei, please," Yolei sweated just a little, "Miss Inoue sounds like my mom."

"Haha," Gumdramon laughed, "Sure thing!"

"Everyone," Hikari called out, "I think we're here!"

Indeed, they were.

Before them now was a massive metal, spiral gauge gate. (Or maybe rather, an Iris, if you will?)

"So how do we get it open?" Haruki asked.

"Eh, knowing Betsumon...?" Gumdramon coughed a few times, and then tried his best Betsumon impersonation- "_Password._"

There was a click- and then the metal door began spiraling into the wall- opening the passageway into a round room that looked like it was an assembly factory of sorts.

On the ground were three ring shaped dents that looked like they would hold Gateways perfectly.

Only two were empty.

"For once, I think we hit the jackpot," Nefertimon noted.

* * *

**EYE CATCH!**

One the first side of a disk was every human character that had xrossed over to this universe that would be seen in this episode.

On the second side of that disk was every Digimon character that had xrossed over to this universe that would be seen in this episode.

**EYE CATCH!**

* * *

**EARTH_ _ _| A RANDOM TRAIN STATION_ _ _|**

Everything was as quiet and peaceful as could be given the world wide order to evacuate.

And then a floating tower of rock appeared in the sky with a flash of time static. It had a green face with a red " TuMuT " written on its face. Nobody knew what it meant at all when spelled like that.

"Alright, Palmon!" A girl wearing a Pink Dress and an equally Pink Cowboy hat ran out from under an overhang, a green digivice similar to Joe's was held in her gloved hands. "Let's show that overgrown meanie who's boss!"

"Right, Mimi!" The Palmon at her side nodded.

Mimi Tachikawa held up the Digivice and a beam of light shot out at Palmon. "Let's do this, Palmon!"

Palmon leaped into the air, shouting out _**"PALMON BIOMERGE TOOO!" **_as she and Mimi transformed into beams of energy that fused together, showing each of Palmon's intermediary forms as sort of 3D models before settling on the highest form- whose body gained detailing and color as she emerged from the beam of light- **"ROSEMON!"**

The Tower didn't react to the lone digimon soaring up towards it, although the people in the train station cheered at the sudden light show.

Excluding two.

"Ch, c'mon Renamon," Rika Nonaka smirked and held up her blue trimmed, white bodied D-Arc, "you don't want to get shown up by flower girl here, now do you?"

"Heh," Renamon chuckled, "I suppose not!"

**"BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!"**

There was a sudden gust of Cherry blossom petals from the spot where the duo stood- and a second later a cry could be heard as a blue light, surrounded by a raging sphere of petals, leaped into the sky: **"RENAMON BIOMERGE TOOO!"**

The newly-formed Mega blew the barrage of leaf-petals away as their combined form revealed itself- **"SAKUYAMON!"**

"Uwwaah!" A kid cried out, "That was awesome!"

Now- with two Megas in front of it, the Tower finally noticed it's challengers. The emoticon on its face shifted to a "TuWuT" before it glowed completely and shifted forms- becoming a massive, bipedal castle of a beast:

RookChessmon (Black).

"Ch-" Inside of Sakyuamon, Rika smirked, "I don't think this guy's going to be much of a problem!" And with that, she drew her staff and quickly chanted a spell that launched off a storm of cherry blossoms at the beast. **"AMETHYST WIND!"**

"I like your style!" Rosemon crossed her arms and then glowed red as she prepared her own attack. **"FORBIDDEN TEMPTATION!"**

Twin storms of flower petals blew around and surrounded the RookChessmon Tower.

**"Castle Wall!"** It tried to bring up it's defenses, but it was too late.

Its outer brick masonry was being peeled away by the storm of wind and petals- the Hourglass logo could be seen on its chest clearly now.

"Now, then Palmon!" Mimi shouted, "Let's use _**That**_ attack!"

"Right!" Rosemon pulled the left whip back and then threw it at the exposed Hourglass: **"BEAUTY SHOCK!"**

"It's time to finish this!" Renamon quickly opened the four vials attached to her belt as she and Rika called out their Finishing Move, **"SPIRIT STRIKE!"**

Four Fox Spirits leaped out- Lightning, Wind, Fire, and Water- and circled around Rosemon's vine-spear as if forming a drill tip of some kind.

_**KTHRWRRRR-**_**SMASH!**

The Hourglass logo was destroyed in an instant- and the Tower began collapsing before it could even pull off an attack.

"Well that was easy," Mimi remarked as the gelatin cubes began falling towards the ground below.

"Nice job," Rika said through Sakuyamon as she held up her hand- which Mimi met with a High Five through Rosemon.

"Thanks!"

* * *

_"We now have confirmation! Unknown creatures have begun attacking various parts of the world."_ A reporter advised as an image of a Tower appeared next to him, _"Authorities are advising to seek cover when these objects appear!"_

**KZZZT.**

_"In what's becoming an absolutely amazing show of defense, guards assigned to help keep order during evacuation boarding have been able to destroy the towers with the uncovered weakness of the hourglass logo that appears on the transformed bodies at various points of the-"_ A female reporter was saying.

**KZZZT.**

_"I'm telling you, it's a conspiracy "_ a insisted, _"The Hourglass logo on these creatures is the exact same one as a local network station logo in Japan. The fact of the matter is that this is NOT a coincidence at all and-"_

**KZZZT.**

_"The Militaries of the world are scrambling fighter jets to target these UFOs, tentatively named "Towers" after their tower like form,"_ a woman representative of some various government was explaining, _"whenever and where-ever they appear. At the moment, we're fairly certain that these Towers are only targeting the major rail stations and-"_

**CLICK.**

"Well _THAT'_s certainly done it," Sally muttered as she shut off the news reports feeding in from all over the world now.

Quartzmon was stepping up his game. He really didn't want people leaving earth for some unknown reason- why else send the Towers to attack train stations?

"Ahoy!" Came a familiar voice from outside- she glanced outside of the office she had borrowed and saw Tagiru, Chou, Airu, Dorulumon, and Kotone walking up- with a tied up Mami in tow.

Kotone was the one who had called out, and was also the one towing Mami along inside a massive bubble of floating water. Chou was carrying...Wait what? Sally blinked. Did her eyes deceive her, or was that the rocket hammer, that had gone ballistic, that Chou was holding?

Sally had to laugh at the absurdity of the situation. "What the hell have you guys been up to all day?"

"You wouldn't believe us even if we told you," Chou laughed as she hefted the hammer a bit.

"Anyways!" Sally changed the subject, "We need to regroup, and get as many people off of earth as possible. We think Quartzmon's doing something to all of the people over age twenty to make them vanish like they have been."

"Wait," Dorulumon's eyes widened slightly, "you can't possibly mean that he's-?"

"He is." Sally nodded glumly.

"Can someone explain what's going on here?" Airu asked with a frown.

"Long story short?" Kotone began, "My parents and their friends made this world twenty years ago- now anyone who was 'born' native-ly to earth before that time doesn't realy exist as fully as people born after that time."

"What? Seriously?" Airu gawked at Kotone in disbelief.

"About as serious as we can get," Taiki said as he strolled in, Kaiyumi at his side. "It's a subtle kind of difference, but it's enough to give Quartzmon an edge."

"That's why we're evacuating earth," Sally added, "Save as many lives as we can, worry about what Quartzmon's doing after that and-" she frowned as she saw a look of horror flash in Tagiru's eyes, "Are you okay?"

"No," Tagiru shook his head, taking a few steps backwards, "My parents are-They were-"

Chou seemed to get his meaning, as her eyes widened as well, "Oh man, we've got to get over there right now!"

"Wait," Taiki started, "what's wrong?"

"No time to explain!" Taigru turned and ran off, Chou close behind him. "We've got to go!"

"Tagiru!" Kaiyumi called out, "Wait just a second...!"

But it was too late- those two could be really fast if they wanted to be, and they were already out of sight before anything could be done.

"Damn it," Sally grumbled, "_that's_ just what we need right now. History's most important people going awol."

"I'll go after them!" Airu turned to leave too, "Maybe I can figure out what's wrong on the way?"

"Good luck!" Kaiyumi's wishes weren't even heard as the other girl shifted forms and darted out of there like a bat out of hell. "Wait...since when could she shift forms?"

"I don't really think this is the time to be discussing these kinds of things," Kotone snapped, "right?"

"Right," Sally shook her head, "we've got to-" and as she turned- she realized that Taiki was gone too. "Damn it, Kudo." She growled, and then took off her ID badge and threw it to Kotone, "You just got promoted! You deal with all of this!"

And a moment later- she was running out after Taiki and the others.

* * *

A Tower drew close to another train station- preparing to rain energy blasts down upon hapless citizens below-

**"POSITRON LASER!"**

-Only to be smashed into pieces by Imperialdramon blasting it through the face with a laser.

"Nice job, Imperialdramon!" Davis gave a thumbs up...

"Uh, Davish...!" Imperialdramon cautioned in ExVeemon's voice.

"Uh oh..." Davis regretted that quick-jump-to-victory instantly as three smaller towers appeared from the ruins of the first one- each shifting forms into identical shapes- MaloMyotismon. "That's not good."

"You're telling me!" Imperialdramon took to the skies as the trio of MaloMyotismon's followed them- anger clearly evident on their faces.

**"GAIA FORCE!"**

**"SHIELD OF THE JUST!"**

**"GLORIOUS BURST!"**

Suddenly- explosions rocked the trio of MaloMyotismons as a WarGreymon, a Gallantmon, and a ShineGreymon descended on the scene.

"Hey, Davis!" Taichi Kamiya waved from his spot on ShineGreymon's right shoulder, next to the ShineGreymon's owner- a Younger looking version of Marcus! "Don't let your guard down!"

"Like I'd ever do that, Tai!" Davis flashed a grin at the younger, alternate version of his mentor.

"Uh...guys...!" Gallantmon spoke up with the usual dual voice of Takato and Guilmon, "We didn't finish those Myotismons!"

Indeed, the trio of Myotismons seemed to have barely been scratched by that onslaught.

"We didn't hit their weak points," the alternate Marcus growled, "I can't see any hourglasses on them, do you?"

"Let's hope it's not split between them," WarGreymon grumbled.

And then...

...A KaiserGreymon descended upon the trio with a roar and a mighty down swing from his sword.

_**SLASH!**_

The first MaloMyotismon was cut in half in an instant- dispersing into cubes that melted away from the sheer heat of the attack.

The Other two reeled backwards in surprise-

_**SWISH SWASH!**_

-Only to be bisected by a VictoryGreymon in two neat strokes from behind.

"Woah," Davis stared on in surprise, "now that's an entrance!"

"No way...!" Gallantmon said in Takato's voice, "That's...!"

"Yo!" The VictoryGreymon gave a wave as it greeted them in Taichi's voice. "And what do ya know, there's another me here too!"

"Eh?" The first Taichi stared on in confusion. "What the-!?"

"Biomerged, right?" Takato asked.

"Yup," The VictoryGreymon nodded.

"Dang, don't tell me there's other versions of me running around here too?" The younger Marcus nearly shouted in surprise.

"I hear the one who was here already fell down some stairs and is in the hospital," the KaiserGreymon remarked- talking with the voice of none-other-than Takuya Kanbara.

"What? Seriously!?" The younger Marcus actually shouted in surprise. "Maan! What a lame way to get stuck out of fighting!"

"So..." KaiserGreymon ventured, "Out of all of us who're in Digimon form right now, who wears goggles normally?"

Gallantmon and VictoryGreymon raised their hands.

"Niiiice," KaiserGreymon grined- though you couldn't see it through his face plate. "Goggles rule, man!"

"That they do!" VictoryGreymon and Taichi agreed with a shared, identical laugh.

Davis, meanwhile, was just staring on with a mildly befuddled expression on his face. "Man...that's five Tai's I've met since we started this," he muttered, "why are there so many out there?"

"I don't know, Davis," Imperialdramon said with Stingmon's voice, "I really don't know."

* * *

Shoutmon turned his head the moment Taiki ran past them- "Wait, what?" He turned to Joe, who was driving the car they were in, "Hey! Stop the car!"

"What?" Joe hit the brakes rather suddenly. "What's wrong?!"

"Nothing! I've gotta get out here!" Shoutmon threw the door open and jumped out of the car before slamming the door closed behind him, "Get going! We don't have all day!"

"Right!" And with that, Joe sped off before anyone else could protest.

"TAIKI!" Shoutmon turned to run after the goggle wearing boy. "Wait up just a second!"

* * *

"What the hell was that all about?" Yuu blinked in confusion.

"I don't know," The Watch Maker muttered, "but this can't be-"

Moments later- Sparrowmon whizzed past the car going nearly twice the local speed limit.

"-Good," Tsuwabuki finished.

* * *

**"AQUILAMON!"**

**"TAILMON!"**

_**"DIGI-XROS!"**_

That had been the compromised term for the two Jogress/D.N.A. Digivolve partners from across dimensions.

"When in Rome," Yolei had reasoned.

**"SILPHYMON!"**

Gumdramon shifted into a makeshift sort of Car-Jack, and, with that form aiding them, Silphymon, Witchmon, Haruki, and Yolei managed to wrench the Gateway out of it's hole in the floor, and onto it's side.

"Wheewf..." Yolei wiped some sweat off of her forehead, "This thing's heavy, even with it's weight reduced by half with Magic!"

"Wow...My Miyako never would've wanted to help with that..." Hikari was impressed. "Maybe I'm living in the wrong universe?"

"Let's worry about that later, and focus more on getting this thing out of here," Gumdramon wheezed as he slowly pulled himself back into his regular form. "Man, I don't want to do that ever again..."

"Nothing better to do than to roll it, I guess," Haruki suggested.

"Let's get crackin' then," Yolei laughed as she stretched her arms out before her- some small cracks and pops coming from her wrists and fingers as she did such. "No pun intended!"

* * *

Ren Tobari ran face first in Ryouma Mogami without having even seen the silver haired boy approaching him. "Oh, sorry, Ryouma!"

"Ren! I've been looking all over for you," Ryouma started. "What's all this nonsense about evacuating?"

"That," Ren simply pointed to the sky where Imperialdramon Fighter Mode bashed a Tower across the city with alternating punches and kicks.

Ryouma stared up at the sight casually, then looked back to Ren with a completely baffled look, "Who was _**That**_?"

"Hell if I know," Ren shrugged, then reshouldered his bag and prepared to leave. "I'm getting out of here, though."

"What?" Ryouma jumped- no, not at Ren's statement, but instead at the massive explosion that came from Imperialdramon Fighter Mode's Giga Crusher Cannon being fired on the tower. "Why?!" Much to Ryouma's chagrin, Ren stayed steady on his feet.

"My parents are gone, Ryouma," Ren said flatly. "I watched them disappear right out from under my nose not ten minutes ago."

"W...What?" Ryouma seemed surprised, "But people aren't vanishing anymore like that, they're-!"

"Haven't you been keeping track of the News, Ryouma?" Ren actually scowled- a genuinely angry scowl. "An hour after those towers started appearing, people started _**DIS**_appearing. Faster. No discernible pattern."

"But, but that's not-!" Ryouma's floundering excuse was cut off as Tagiru and Chou rounded the corner and ran past them.

"Sorry! No time to chat!" Tagiru apologized.

"...What the...?" Ren turned to look after them when- not a moment later- Sparrowmon shot overhead- with Taiki riding on her back, crouched to survive the high speeds, and Shoutmon barely hanging onto Taiki's shoulders.

_**"WWAAAAAHHHH!"**_ the King was crying in a rather un-kingly manner.

"On second thought," Ren started chasing after them, "I'm going to go see what this is all about!"

"Wait! Ren!" Ryouma- once again- was left standing in the dust of time rushing past him like water flowed around a rock in the river. "...What..."

* * *

Betsumon smirked inside his little cell. "What a day, what a night! What a week long fright!" He giggled madly. "Oh I wish to see the sight! Of when these fools realize their plight!"

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**BEGIN: ACT 3 INTERMISSION 20.**

The Watch Maker had come to visit.

* * *

Davis Motomiya and Yolei Inoue were not quite sure what to make of the man's offer to their gathered team on that special anniversary day. "Help those who once helped you, and prevent a tragedy"?

* * *

Mimi Tachikawa and Tai Kamiya wondered why Gennai had held them back after their victory over the Dark Masters, but when that man...Emmit Brown...had shown his face, they suddenly understood everything.

* * *

Joe Kido had been asked once to save two worlds- and he'd stepped up to the challenge more times than some had seemed necessary. He wondered idly, as he stepped through the Old Man's time portal, what was one more added to his resume?

* * *

Takato Matsuki and Rika Nonoka had made a deal to keep their Digimon friends on earth safely after the defeat of the D-Reaper. Help as many worlds as was necessary to pay for that price. The Old Man was with other versions of them, who had already finished paying that price, after all.

* * *

They seemed...Content. Hikari Yagami smiled to herself as she watched the younger Digimon play around in the Computer Lab. Sure- things weren't quite looking up at the moment- BlackWarGreymon was still out on a rampage, and it would be a long time before things got better, but even so, things would definitely get better!

The Remorseful Scientist appeared through the computer's Digi-Port, interupting her thoughts.

* * *

Taichi Yagami and Yamato Ishida had just teamed up to defeat a nasty Computer Virus taken Digimon form- but instead of being returned to earth like each had expected, they found themselves inside a virtual Clock Shop somewhere on the internet.

The Clock Shop's Owner offered them tea as he gave them a chance to continue on their adventures.

* * *

Takuya Kanbara and his friends went into that old abandoned clock shop on a whim because of the logo of the Ten Elements on the faded sign. Inside- they found it less than abandoned, and the Watch Maker inside gave them an opportunity to reunite with some old friends from a far-away world.

Bokomon never would admit it- but Neemon confided that the researcher was happy that some trivial chaos had popped up to bring them all together again.

* * *

Marcus Daimon and Agumon wandered the wastes of one of the Digital World's many deserts... It was there that they ran into a curious, strangely out of place clock shop, and an old man who offered them tea.

Maybe it was the dehydration, or maybe it was the promise to be able to return home to visit his friends and family once more, but Marcus and Agumon decided that it was Fighting Time once again.

* * *

The Watch Maker gave an amused smile as all these heroes were gathered in his shop- oh so many hereos, so many successes-

And all of these specific heroes would be long since dead had this Universe's Xros Heart not gone to pull them out of trouble at some point in their pasts- whether they knew it or not.

It was time to close some karma-bound time loops around Quartzmon's neck.

**END: ACT 3 INTERMISSION 20.**

* * *

NEXT TIME!

"Mom! Dad!"

"We've got to speed up the evacuation!"

"Hurry! Hurry!"

"GUYS! GUYS!"

"The Tower Ruse...!"

"...Was a _DISTACTION_!"

"We **HAVE** The **GATE**!"

"Oh no...That's impossible! That's...That's...!"

"You fools. Next Time on Digimon Xros Wars, the two part finale!"

"**_Whaaat?!_** Is it a Two part special?"

**"XROS OVER! A Branches' Ends!"**

**"XROS OUT! Quartzmon's Symphony!"**

"IT IS!"

"Oh wow, this can't be good at all!"

"It's Not."

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

"Have a nice dream."

* * *

**}DTC: Attempt Highly Dangerous and Extremely Abnormal 2X Cliffhanger + Q&A Session Combo**

**I attempt to pull off the above mentioned 2X Cliffhanger + Q&A Session Combo. I leave you all to judge the results.**

**}DTC: Explain this nonsense!**

**What? Like a recap or something? Be patient! Wait for next two episodes please! It's not going to be all THAT long of a wait.**

**}No, not that. What's with all the inconsistencies from Canon?**

**Eh? But isn't it obvious? They're from alternate realities from the Canon Series. Come on, didn't you read the Intermission just now?**

**}I skimmed because of all the music stuff, I really wasn't into all that Karaoke every single week. There wasn't anything important in there, was there?**

**You really should go back and re-read the intermissions if you skipped over them. Now is the chance to do that before we go into the finale for Hunters. I stopped with the Karaoke stuff after Zenjirou proposed, but that said, I can see why you would've. I was getting tired of writing those things, to be honest. **

**}I read the intermissions! 0u0**

**^U^ Great! Then some of the things that are going to happen in this next arc that really depend on those intermissions- one in particular, actually- won't seem like they come straight out of nowhere!**

**}DTC: explain about quartzmon's plan! i don't understand it at all!**

**Can't do that just yet. Spoilers~ **

**}DTC: Five Tai's? Really?**

**Sorry, Davis but I can't help how dimensions and timelines branch off. **

**}DTC: End this highly absurd Cliffhanger+Q&A Combo! It's eating up word space!**

**Gladly! I've got plenty to Write and not a whole lot of time to do it! Hehehe**


	75. XROS OVER! A Branches' Ends!

Tagiru's shoes pounded against the sidewalk- he had to hurry! Had to be faster! Had to get there before it was too late!

Chou was right beside him- her hand holding his. Their fingers laced around each other. Comfort. Had to make it. Definitely would make it!

He didn't care about politeness or decency- he kicked the front door down to his own home and shouted out, "MOM?! DAD!?" The room was empty. "Hey!? Are you here!?"

Silence for a moment, and then...

"Rggnn" a groan came from the kitchen.

Tagiru ran in- "Mom! Dad! You've got to get out of here!"

"Nehh?" His mother looked at him with her brown eyes half-hidden behind her messy red hair. "Wha's that?"

"We've got to get you to a train station and off of earth, Akashi-san!" Chou pleaded, "People are dying! Disappearing! You've got to-"

"Nobody's dyin or nothuin..." Tagiru's mother slouched back into her chair, "Ain't been nothin' on the news or..."

"You've been hungover all day!" Tagiru shouted, "If we don't get you and dad out of here, you'll-!"

He felt it before it happened- a sort of vague, reality breaking pulse through the world around them...

And then Tagiru's mother fell apart into gelatin blocks before his eyes.

"!" Chou covered her mouth in shock, partially to hold back a squeal of terror.

"M...Mom..." Tagiru took off- running to find his dad... "DAD! DAAAD!"

"Akashi-sa-" Chou was about to call out as well when she spotted another gelatin pile not far from the refrigerator... "oh...Oh no..."

Tagiru ran back in, "I can't find him- do you think he-?" He stopped the moment he saw where Chou was looking. "...N...No...He...Dad..."

Airu (in he ChaosGatomon form) slid past the house a few moments later- then immediately changed course and headed for her own home. She was too late to help there. But maybe not elsewhere...!

* * *

**They were too late.**

* * *

By the time Taiki, Shoutmon, and Sally arrived mere moments later- they were too late to prevent Tagiru or Chou from breaking down in tears at the sight of two freshly made gelatin piles.

* * *

Ren showed up not a minute later, to the sight of Chou comforting Tagiru as Taiki and Sally dragged them outside.

And then the dam broke- all the emotion Ren had been bottling up inside burst out.

Shoutmon just gave Ren the most understanding of looks as three people cried in the streets.

* * *

_*cue BURST THE GRAVITY (TV size) by ALTIMA*_

**DIGIMON XROS WARS**

**THE YOUNG HUNTERS THAT LEAP THROUGH TIME.**

* * *

_*cue Title Theme*_

**"XROS OVER! A Branches' Ends!"**

* * *

Airu was fortunate that her parents were understanding about this. With little need for an increased motivation beyond the fact that she was in her Digimon form, Airu's parents packed up and were heading out to pick her brother up from daycare before they drove to the train station and headed back to the Digital World.

Airu promised them that she'd be there to go with them, but somehow she felt that that was a hollow promise.

She headed back to Tagiru's house to find that Ryouma and Ren had joined up with their little group (of course she'd known Taiki and Sally were following her. Shoutmon hadn't exactly been quiet). Ren looked to be in about as good enough shape as Tagiru was, and Ryouma was simply baffled beyond all comprehension.

"So they're gone then?" She asked aloud as she shifted back to her human form- making everyone jump at the sudden appearance. "Tagiru's parents...And Ren's?"

Taiki just gave a slow nod. "Yeah," His own voice sounded choked up to a degree.

"Quartzmon...he'll pay for this," Shoutmon muttered.

Ryouma just looked even more confused, "Quartzmon? Who's that?"

"Seriously?" Sally wheeled on him, "Don't you listen to the news?"

"Er-" Ryouma took a step backwards from the sheer energy she emitted.

"Quartzmon is the guy who's been trying to assassinate people for the last week!" Sally explained (rather loudly) as she took a step towards Ryouma, "He's the guy who's making people disappear right this very moment! _**QUARTZMON,"**_ she poked Ryouma in the chest with her index finger, "is the guy who's made everyone's lives miserable by doing something so _**HORRENDOUSLY**_ bad that _**Time Itself **_is falling apart!" She grabbed at Ryouma's jacket collar, and drew him in close to snarl at him, "And you have the _**guts**_ to ask **WHO** he is?"

"Sally," Taiki put a hand on her shoulder, "let him go."

And she did.

"Sorry," Sally apologized after taking a moment to calm down. "I shouldn't have snapped like that."

"I...It's fine," Ryouma shuddered just a bit. "I-"

Anything he was about to say was cut off as something jumped off of a nearby rooftop to land right in front of their little group.

"SKREEE!" it chirped.

"What the hell!?" Shoutmon summoned a sword and leveled it at the beast before them- It was a Tsumemon- of the Keramon line. "Damn it, please don't be another Tower...!"

In response to that- the thing gave off a shrill squeak that sounded a lot like... _**"TIME SHIFT!"**_

* * *

When the light faded- the Tsumemon had changed into a Keramon- and was now running away down the streets of the Digi-Quartz-ized neighborhood.

"Damn it! After that Tower!" Shoutmon took off after the insect bug- summoning his Microphone stand to dual wield along side his sword.

"Shoutmon! Wait up!" Taiki ran off after them.

Shoutmon roared and leaped towards the Keramon Tower (as it had the hourglass logo clearly visible in the space between it's eyes), bringing both of his weapons down on the Tower...

It smirked and suddenly spun around wildly the moment before impact- **"CRAZY TIME TURNER!"**

"Oh Crap!" Shoutmon barely had the time to realize that his momentum brought him straight into the Time-Infused arms.

_**VWORP!**_

Shoutmon vanished into a burst of static- presumably thrown to some random point of time.

Taiki skid to a halt as the Keramon cackled at them- "Heheh...Catch me if you can, fools!" it buzzed and then tore off down the street.

"After it!" Airu ran past Taiki- "It's heading towards the warehouse district!"

"What?" Taiki shouted in surprise, "How can you-?"

_**"WHERE ELSE WOULD IT BE GOING!?"**_ Airu shouted over her shoulder. "Gumdramon is _**still there!**_"

* * *

Shoutmon landed in the street back on earth- three seconds before the Tsumemon had shifted them all into Digi-Quartz.

He got a front row view of the Hourglass logo on the back of it's head just before the Tower vanished along with the rest of them into a time storm.

"Damn it," Shoutmon pushed himself to his feet, "I gotta get back to-" The world shook with a might quake- throwing the Digimon King right back onto his back. "OW! What the hell!?"

* * *

In the middle of the harbor in which DarkKnightmon's army had fought a year previous- scrap data was reforming and resurfacing- spiraling together into a massive grey spike of sorts...Then it kept on piling on- rounding out and creating a massive sphere near the top of that spike- a sphere which gained an eye pattern on it not moments after it finished it's transformation.

* * *

"Aw Nuts," Takato face palmed within Gallantmon, "that's not good!"

"What the hell is that thing...?" Marcus stared at it in horror.

"I'm not sure," Taichi narrowed his eyes, "but it's Quartzmon's."

* * *

Kaiyumi and Kotone stared at the object in the harbor (displayed handily on every visible monitor due to it being breaking news) with a mix of horror and dismay.

"We..." Kaiyumi gulped. "We've got to hurry up the evacuations."

"Er...Right!" Kotone quickly got back to the phone in her hand, "We need to load people on the trains faster! I don't care if it's a safety concern of overloading- I don't think we have the time to hold back anymore! Get this message out to everyone! Earth is _**NOT SAFE**_ anymore!"

**DIGITAL WORLD_ _ _| THE DENIZEN'S PALLACE_ _ _|**

Nene and Kiriha watched the developments on screen with horror and determination.

"We should get out there," Nene said with a bit of determination. "We should help-!"

"Agreed," Kiriha nodded, "but we can't just leave the Digital World unguided, and _You're_ pregnant, so you should-"

"Stay here while our friends are fighting for their lives?" Nene asked. "I can't let that happen!"

**"Nene, listen to him!"** Echidna countered, **"You can't go out there and risk our lives like that. Not right now!"**

"I'll go!" A door slammed open- and Akari took a step into the room- decked out in clothing that almost looked identical to what she'd worn during the first few months of their journey through the Digital World. "Shoutmon's out there- he'll need my help. So..." The Queen narrowed her eyes, "I'll fight in your place!"

* * *

"The problem is going to be getting there," Kiriha strode towards the hangar where MetalGureimon was waiting for them, "I think a Time Shift should get us there fast enough, but with the way things are going, we shouldn't rely on that."

"Why bother with a Time Shift?" Akari asked, "We can just use our Xros Loaders to open a Zone Gate right to earth."

**"...Where do you come up with these ideas?" **Typheus asked with a slight bit of amazement.

"Does it matter right now?" Akari asked.

"No, not really-" Kiriha stopped as an SpaceTrailmon swooped down into the hanger, "Wait a second- Who the hell are you!?"

_"Hey now,"_ Hideaki called out over the ship's intercom, though his voice sounded a tad strained at the moment- maybe from the annoyance of that offhanded remark?- _"is that any way to treat your driver!? We came here to give you a ride! Tagiru sent us!"_

"My dad...?" Akari blinked at that, then narrowed her eyes, "Alright! We're coming!"

"How the hell...?" Kiriha shook his head- Probably another time loop that hadn't been even started yet. "Gureimon! Come on! We're taking a different route!" Kiriha held up his Xros Loader.

* * *

To the outside world- all they saw was a Space Trailmon accelerating out of the hanger up to 88 Miles Per Hour, and then...

**BAM BAM BAM! **_**PCHOOOOOOOO!**_

It vanished in an explosion of blue light and two trailing fire trails from it's side thrusters.

**DIGI-QUARTZ_ _ _|**

That Gumdramon was in danger got Tagiru moving. They chased after the Keramon on the back of a Xros between MetalTyranomon and Sparrowmon- allowing them to catch up to it remarkably quickly.

Of course- once the Keramon realized that was happening, it shifted forms once more: Chrysalimon.

If one were paying attention- they'd realize it was going up the evolutionary ladder.

"Damn it!" Tagiru grit his teeth, "The faster we go, the faster _it_ goes!"

"That's got to be cheating," Ren lamented.

"It's using gravity," Ryouma deduced, "floating above the ground by lightening it's own mass so it can fly further with the same acceleration."

"Clever," Airu noted, "but not clever enough...!" And with that, she leaped off of JetMetalTyranomon and shifted into her Digimon form- _**"MREOOW!"**_

_"RAAAHAH!"_ And then Crysta-Pagumon decided to join along side her- forcing his way out of Tagiru's Xros Loader and diving towards Chrysalimon.

_"KEEEEENN!"_ Chrysarimon tilted to the side as Airu/ChaosGatomon landed on it's head, wrapping her claws around it's eyes.

"CHOOOOMMMMPUUUU!" CrystaPagumon landed on it's horn and bit down- hard.

_**CRACK!**_

The Chrysalimon spun around out of control and smashed into the ground- it's momentum keeping up and plowing it through the pavement where it came to a stop just outside of the warehouse that Betsumon had holed up in.

"Quick!" Taiki ordered- "Smash it's symbol!"

Airu flipped over to face the Chrysalimon's face and then looked around on it. "I don't see it!"

"It must've hidden it somewhere when it evolved," Tagiru jumped off and headed for the warehouse, "we'll come back to kill it later!"

"I'll keep watch on it!" Ryouma volunteered, holding up his Xros Loader and reloading Astamon from it.

Nobody wanted to really trust him on that- but then again nobody else wanted to be near the thing when it rose up again.

* * *

"GUMDRAMOOON!" Tagiru shouted down into the tunnel. "GUMDRAMOOOON!? ARE YOU THEREEE?"

The wrister on his wrist beeped, and Gumdramon laughed out a reply: _"Geeze Tagiru! No need to yell! These tunnels really Echo!"_

"Oh...whoops." Tagiru looked at his wrister and then spoke into it, "Are you guys alright down there?"

_"Yeah, we're fine! Just trying to figure out how to get this damned Gate out of here though," _Gumdramon replied, _"It's REALLY heavy!"_

"You found a Gate?" Taiki spoke into his wrister next.

_"Yeah! There's a whole lab down here dedicated to making the things!"_ This time it was Yolei's voice who replied- although nobody on the surface recognized her. _"There were notches in the ground for three of them, only one was left here."_

"Three?" Ren spoke up, "Why would Quartzmon need three?"

_"Well, that's what we're trying to figure out in the mean time,"_ Haruki said. _"Best as we can figure, Quartzmon's got something bigger planned than we thought. He might not be trying to blow Earth up with one of them."_

"That'd explain the odd power requirements for a continuous usage," Taiki snapped his fingers. "Quartzmon isn't looking to explode a gate- he's looking to USE one! He probably wants to go somewhere specific."

_"ANNNYWays!"_ Gumdramon laughed, _"Tagiru! Care to give us a boost down here? I think I could carry this thing as Arresterdramon with Silphymon's help."_

Again- they had no clue who Silphymon was, but Taigru agreed to it, "Sure, just give me a second..."

He stood up, and held out his Xros Loader: _**"TIME BURST!"**_

* * *

Down below- Gumdramon glowed brightly..._**"RRRRYEEEAAAHHHH!"**_

For Hikari and Yolei, it was an odd experience. The Digivolution seemed rather quick and unstable compared to their other forms of evolution- more like what Yolei had seen come from the Tamers Digimon when they reached Champion level.

But then again- considering that this mode of evolution was specifically powered by an unknown artifact, Yolei wasn't one to judge. Maybe that was how it normally looked?

_**"CHO SHINKA! ARRESTERDRAMON!"**_

The Dragon too to the air, wrapping his long, cable like tail around part of the Gate, and from there began lifting up. "WOAHH! Yeah! That's _**Heavyyy**_!"

"I've got it," Silphymon called out as they supported the gate from below.

"Looks like we're flying up first class then," Hikari remarked with a giggle as she and Yolei tried to fit on Witchmon's broom (There was enough room, thankfully). Haruki just laughed nervously while Witchmon barely suppressed a mutter that she then turned into a spell to lighten the weight on the Gate again.

"Woah!" Arresterdramon suddenly went up a bit from the sudden release. "Okay! Now we're talking!"

"Alrighty then!" Yolei clapped her hands, "And we're _climbing_!"

Carrying the Gate up proved to be an easier task said than done.

It would take them a good five to ten minutes to reach the surface- a trip which had originally taken them a much shorter time.

Once they did- however- it was worth it.

They had a Gate under their control.

However, that is in the future, and we must now look to the past...

**EARTH_ _ _|**

The Towers had surrounded the Sphereoid as if guarding it now- completely ignoring the train stations now.

Whatever this new object was- it was massively important.

**BAM BAM BAM! **_**PCH-BLAM!**_

...Whhiiiich would be why the Towers got extremely pissed off when SpaceTrailmon suddenly exploded through the top most part of the spike with a burst of blue lightning and frigid frost.

Immediately- the Spheroid began trying to reform itself, and the Towers went on the offensive...

They didn't stand a chance against the sudden onslaught of Typheus's powers- MetalGureimon's missiles- and Akari's firey song.

Of course- for every tower destroyed- another two replaced it from a burst of static.

**"TYPHEUS!?"** Cetus couldn't believe it- **"Where the hell did you come from!?"**

Kotone shook her head out at the sudden take over from her other half. "Wow, you're sure worked up over a dramatic entrance."

* * *

"Now THAT guy knows how to make a dramatic entrance!" KaiserGreymon smirked as MangaGarurumon came flying up to join them from another part of the world.

"You're telling me that?" MagnaGarurumon asked with a raised eyebrow- speaking in the voice of a boy named Kouji.

"Taichi!" Joining the other Garurumon was a MetalGarurumon, with a blond haired boy riding on the back. Yamato Ishida. "Think we're up for using that form?"

"Probably!" The Taichi on the ShineGreymon's shoulder nodded.

"Then we're going to our highest levels then?" the Younger Marcus asked.

"Oh boy!" Gallantmon nearly squealed in delight through Guilmon's voice, "That means we get to call Grani out to play!"

"Then let's do this!" KaiserGreymon pumped a fist into the air.

* * *

"So this is the part where they Digi-Xros, right?" Akari asked from her perch on MetalGureimon's head.

"Probably...!"

* * *

Taichi's WarGreymon and Yamato's MetalGarurumon glowed, transformed into energy and shot together into a single, spiraling, egg shaped sphere of data and light- emerging from the lightshow was noneotherthan the ultimate digimon: _**"OMEGAMON!"**_

* * *

"In actuality!" Said a red haired boy riding on the back of a MegaKabuterimon- "That is just a simple fusion between two compatible Digimon. Or at least, that's what we called it back then."

"Eh?" Akari glanced over at the boy who just spoke. "Who the heck are you?"

"Izzy's my name, tech is my game," The boy said simply.

"Izzy..." The MegaKabuterimon groaned.

* * *

_"MODE CHANGEEE!"_ Gallantmon cried out- summoning the spectral outline of a flying, metal dragon, before completely shifting from the normal white color scheme into the crimson mode he held in reserve.

* * *

"That would be Takato and Guilmon- partners who fused together through a process called Biomerging- activating their special mode change, which apparently was unlocked during a battle we'll all eventually participate in," Izzy explained, "Though whether or not that's an information paradox or not, I'm not sure."

"Uhhh..." Kiriha floated to a stop near by, "Right...Let's just...Go with that, shall we?"

* * *

**"ANCIENT SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"** The KaiserGreymon and MagnaGarurumon blasted together into a spherical data sphere for a moment- in which six human forms could be seen inside- before it exploded outwards into their final form- **"SUSANOOMON!"**

* * *

"Those six come from a world where they themselves turned into Digimon through ancient Spirit totems of Legendary Warriors," Izzy continued on his explination even as the towers continued to shoot laser blasts at them.

"Fascinating!" Akari grit her teeth- almost wishing for a moment that she hadn't come along just to avoid this rambling.

* * *

**"D! N! A! BUR~ST!"** The Younger Marcus shouted- as the ShineGreymon beneath his, Taichi's, and Yamato's feet shifted into it's burst mode.

* * *

"And that is-" Izzy was cut off by Gureimon snarling at him:

"We've got our own Marcus! We know what a Burst Mode is!"

"Oh, okay then," Izzy just blinked at a crimson shape coming up at them from the streets below. "Okay, let's reverse the roles then. Who's that?"

Akari glanced over at the shape coming in at them ... and smirked. "My Shoutmon- the Digimon King."

"Eh?" Izzy did a double take.

* * *

"RRRRAAAH!" OmegaShoutmon slashed through a tower with his Aqua Resonace attack- sending the pieces falling to the ocean below. "TAKE THAT!" And when the next one got in his way-

**"GET OUTTA MY WAY!"** Shoutmon just punched it- and then double punched it as he transformed his fist into a larger form mid-punch.

* * *

Kiriha rubbed at his jaw almost instinctively, which Akari raised an eyebrow at.

* * *

"Woa-ho-hooo!" the Younger Marcus grinned, "I like that guy's style!"

VictoryGreymon came to a rest near the other Taichi and laughed, "I'll bet!"

* * *

Sakuyamon showed up next- with Rosemon right beside her.

**"SPIRIT STRIKE!"**

**"ROSE SPEAR!"**

The Towers kept falling- but more kept replacing them.

There wasn't a chance to get anywhere near the Sphereoid.

* * *

**"CRIMSON LIGHT!"** Gallantmon Crimson Mode threw a beam of red light from his javelin.

"Really, gogglehead?" Rika chided as Sakuyamon came to a float next to the knight- "Breaking out this form already?"

"Everyone else is doing it!" Takato replied.

"Fine! But don't think that not saving it for later isn't going to come bite us in the ass again later," Rika rolled her eyes and then took off again.

* * *

"Damn- there just doesn't seem to be an end to them!" Kiriha growled as he watched MetalGureimon explode a few more with missiles. "Shoutmon!" he called out.

"WHAT?" OmegaShoutmon shouted back from a tussle with a Tower that had shifted into some horrid combination of a MarineDevimon and an Hououmon.

"What about De-Xros?" Kiriha shouted.

"Ah! That might work!" OmegaShoutmon nodded back in agreement.

**"Our turn to show off an evolution,"** Typheus remarked in Izzy's direction, who blinked at the voice change. _**"TIME BURST!"**_

**"METALGUREIMON CHOU SHINKAA!"**

Beneath her feet- Akari watched MetalGureimon change into the more familiar form of ZekeGureimon. She looked to Kiriha and shouted; "Double Xros?"

"DOUBLE XROS!" Kiriha agreed as he floated over.

**"ZEKEGUREIMON!"** ZekeGureimon called out as he finished evolving.

**DIGI-QUARTZ_ _ _|**

"So this is a gate," Yolei said once she got a better look at it under the light, "Funny it's called that here- then again, maybe not so- It's like something I saw on a scifi movie once! Except the chevrons are colored differently..."

Sally tensed up at that reference- "Please don't say _'Doctor Who.'_"

"Nope, '_Stargate'!_" Yolei laughed.

"Yeah...funny that," Taiki frowned, "somehow I don't think that's just a coincidence." He had to ask, "Do you remember anything about traveling long distances with it?"

"The Movie's logic is a bit different from the novel series, but one of the more recent books did try to make use of an entire planet as a power source to dial a gate on the other side of the known universe," Yolei rambled, "but then the bad guy alliance blew up the planet and they haven't published the next book yet so I don't know what happened there. They left it on a _reeeeaaaly_ annoying cliffhanger."

"So we're basically still at square one then," Sally sighed, "Great, just great."

"Anyways..." Haruki stood up from where he was sitting, "I should go get Hideaki and SpaceTrailmon- that way we can drag this thing all the way back to base, or where-ever we need it to go."

"Good idea!" Hikari the volunteered herself, "Mind If I come with?"

"Sure, why not," Witchmon shrugged.

And so a moment later- Hikari, Nefertimon, Haruki, and Witchmon stepped through a time gate, leaving everyone else behind.

"So what now?" Yolei asked aloud.

"Now we take care of that Tower before it causes any more trouble," Taiki said simply.

**EARTH_ _ _|**

Susanoomon swung their laser cannon sword around in a massive circle- smashing through Towers left and right.

Omegamon launched blasts from the Garuru Cannon and impaled towers with his Grey Sword.

And now Imperialdramon Fighter Mode had joined the fight- and was trying to shoot down the Sphereoid Tower to little success, as the smaller towers kept throwing themselves into his line of fire.

It seemed that they didn't want to let any damage come to the Sphereoid.

**"OMEGA SHOUTMON!"**

**"ZEKE GUREIMON!"**

_**"DOUBLE XROS!"**_

**"SHOUTMON! DE XROS!"**

The golden Digimon took to the skies- powering up his forehead crest for the biggest Area of Effect attack he had- **"VICTORIZE BANKING! **_**MAXIIIMUUUM**_**!"**

Crimson V lasers shot out and across the battle field- smashing through the existing Towers and obliterating new ones as they appeared.

A path was being slowly cleared towards the Sphereoid.

* * *

"How goes the evacuation?" Kaiyumi shouted as she ran too and fro across the nearly empty office.

"Statistics say we're at...76% complete!" Kotone shouted back from a bank of monitors- "But we can't be sure if that's because people are disappearing, or if they haven't gotten on the trains yet!"

"They're not acceptable losses one way or the other!" Kaiyumi grit her teeth as she observed a live feed of a train station on a random monitor, "Tell them to get the lead out!"

* * *

"What..." Haruki stared up at the chaos in the skies with confusion- "just what the hell is happening here!?"

"That wasn't in Digi-Quartz at all!" Hikari pointed at the Sphereoid. "What's going on here?!"

**DIGI-QUARTZ_ _ _|**

Taiki approached the still unconscious Chrysalimon with a crowbar in hand. He kicked at the Chrysalimon and rolled it out of its pit with his foot. "Now where's that hourglass at...?"

Ryouma glanced to Astamon, who readied his Tommy gun just in case the Chrysalimon got up suddenly.

"Wow, so that's a Chrysalimon," Yolei whistled as she looked at the fake Digimon, "I never saw this form when it was rampaging across the Internet a few years ago. It just skipped straight to Ultimate."

"Eh?" Arresterdramon tilted his head at that. "What?"

"Digimon have 'levels' in my universe, titled from Fresh to Mega," Yolei explained, "I'm guessing you all have levels too, it's just that they go by different names. Rookie is the third stage, Champion is the fourth, Ultimate is the fifth."

"I have a feeling Tai and Matt would be having a fit if they saw it, however," Hawkmon (Aquilamon/Holsemon's previous form) said with a bit of concern, "I certainly don't want to be facing down against a Diaboromon any time soon!"

**EARTH_ _ _|**

"HIIIYAAAH!" KinGRavemon suddenly shot through the pathway carved through the Towers from out of nowhere- leveling a drill straight at the Spheroids' eye.

"GO GET HIM!" Kiriha shouted.

_**BWHRRRRRRR**_**CRACKCRACKLESMASSSH!**

KinGRavemon's drill smashed into the Spheroid.

**DIGI-QUARTZ_ _ _|**

Taiki scowled, there wasn't a Hourglass anywhere visible at all on the Chrysalimon's body- which meant it had to be hidden under it's plate armor somewhere. He circled around the still unconscious Tower so that he was facing the warehouse. Maybe there was something in there that would let them pry the armor open?

Out of a made force of habit- he glanced to his left, towards Ryouma and Astamon...

_'Wait a second.' _What was that shape on the breast pocket of Astamon's suit? It was hidden from sight normally by that long red scarf, but at this angle and the way Astamon was holding the gun...?

And why was it drifting away from Chrysali...?

Taiki's eyes widened as he realized what Tagiru's future self's warning had been about in the instant that he acted- throwing himself into danger just one last time because he couldn't-

**BANG BANG BANG BANG!**

-Turn...his back...

On...

**THUD.**

_"TAIKI!"_ Sally's screech of terror would be one of the last things he ever heard.

**EARTH_ _ _|**

The Towers froze in place.

The Spheroid shuddered.

No-one dared to believe it was over.

One hit- straight to the eye- and they'd...they'd won?

KinGRavemon pulled his fist out of the drill- leaving it embedded into the Spheroid's eye like a flag planted in the dirt. "Did that do it...?"

Silence fell over the Earth as everyone held their breath in anticipation of the final moments...

_CRACK._

A splinter appeared in the Spheroid's surface- spreading out in a fan shape from that Drill onward like a tree growing to the sky.

**CRACK.**

And then roots formed beneath...

_**CRACK! CRACK~! CRAAAACCCKKK!**_

The Spheroid began collapsing- it's outer shell falling into the water like a molting skin.

Even the drill fell to the waters below as the Spheroid evolved into its next form- and the Towers began glowing brightly- as if about to...!

_**"DIGI-XROS,"**_ Boomed Quartzmon's voice from the Core of the Sphereoid as the Towers shot into it as beams of energy and transforming the Core into something more...

_SHINK!_

There was a flash of light from the black space where the sphereoid had once stood- and then moments later-

_**FWHOOOOM!**_

A shock wave shot out of it- forcing everyone back quite a distance as four long, golden, spindly legs shot out to support the massive black sphere that now stood above the waters.

The top of the new object glowed purple- and a slimy, almost liquid white creature emerged from the purple haze. It had four arms, a mouth where a stomach would be, and it's head had six beady red eyes in between two clock hands that jutted out of the sides of its head like ears.

The Quartzmon Terminal had appeared.

**TO BE CONCLUDED.**

**Readers: Go take a break for a moment. You're going to need it. **

**The Readers take a break for a few moments to let the events of the chapter settle in. They wonder briefly just what the hell happened.**

**Readers: Look up two songs, and save them in a new tab for the next chapter.**

**The Readers open up new windows and search for the following songs: "Cascade" and "Eternity Served Cold." **

**DTC: Explain the usage!**

**On the former, you can just look up "[S] Cascade" and have the flash animation play in the background! That's what I'll be doing writing this! :D On the latter, the "Original" Mix is what I'll be using, but I can't seem to find it with web searches, so the Album version will work just as well for reading purposes.**

**Readers: Got that? Then move on to the next page! 0_0**

**The Readers move on to the next page in hopes to see the heroes pull through this Cascade of Misfortune.**

* * *

0_0


	76. XROS OUT! Quartzmon's Symphony!

**WHOOP WHOOOP! HOLD UP! If you're coming off of here by the "Latest page" button, go back a chapter! This is a DOUBLE UPDATE!**

* * *

Ren's shoes hit the pavement.

"RYOUMA!" Ren threw a punch- which Ryouma impossibly dodged- his feet didn't even touch the ground! _**"YOU BASTARDD!"**_

"Taiki! Taiki...!" Sally was crouched down on the ground, holding the bleeding Taiki up to her chest. "Taiki, come on, Speak to me...!"

Tagiru simply stared on in abstract horror as he watched Arresterdramon and Shurimon (One of Hawkmon's Armor evolutions) try to catch Astamon to about as much success as Ren was having.

One minute- everything had been fine- the next...

The Next...!

Astamon had shifted his aim off of Chrysalimon and had targeted-Targeted...

Tagiru gulped- He'd stared straight down the barrel before Taiki had blocked it off.

He was the target.

Why...why would Astamon...?

"Fool!" Ryouma shouted as he kept dodging Ren's punches- "You can't hit me!"

"WHY!?" Ren threw a punch, **"WHY DO IT!?" **Ren launched a kick, _**"WHY KILL TAIKI!?"**_ He lunged towards Ryouma with a howl.

"Ch-" Ryouma scowled- and kicked out- hitting Ren in the gut and sending him flying backwards- where Airu and Yolei caught him less through intent and more through coincidentally standing at the right spot at the right time. "You think I meant to shoot _him_?"

Astamon spun around and kicked Arresterdramon and Shurimon into the ground- and then leveled his gun at them. "Now Nobody Move," he barked an order in...In Quartzmon's voice, "or I turn these two into Swiss cheese!"

All motion on the field stopped, and Ryouma took the time to adjust his suit back into place. "That fool jumped into the line of sight- I wanted Astamon to shoot and kill the biggest paradox of all _**TIME**_!" He pointed at Tagiru- "YOU! Akashi, Tagiru!" He narrowed his eyes, "Without your presence in the past, I would never have even had to go to all these lengths to make sure you _**DIE**_!"

"...W...What?" Chou stared at Ryouma in horror, "What does that even mean!?"

"_**YOUR**_ Daughter...!" Ryouma snarled, "That girl- The Queen of the Digital World... If she was never born, then I'd never have been thrown out of that damned Code Crown and lost to space and time for _**TRILLIONS**_ of years!"

"...No way..." Sally stared at Ryouma in horror, "G...Gravimon...?"

* * *

_*Cue GURREN LAGANN title theme*_

**"XROS OUT! Quartzmon's Symphony!"**

* * *

Their Drill spun on.

_*Cue CASCADE*_

_[PART 1.]_** EARTH ?. AUGUST 14TH, 2012.**

Evangelion Unit 05- on some random leg of it's various inter dimensional journey, smashed through a Quartzmon Tower that had thrown itself in their path.

Rei Ayanami let out a whoop and a holler as they plowed through the rocky structure with their spinning drill- shattering it to pieces and sending cubes flying every which way.

[00:20] Even up into Time-Space!

The Camera spun through a static storm- coming to focus on a certain 100 floor Castle and a certain floor.

**AINCRAD. 74TH FLOOR BOSS ROOM. OCTOBER 18TH, 2024.**

One Black Swordsman was facing against a boss monster- The Gleam Eyes- with his twin swords drawn.

With a roar- they dove at each other- trading blows and strikes and attacks until the Black Swordsman "Kirito" leveled a Sixteen hit strike against the goat headed creature and it shattered into blue polygons.

[00:36]

**DIGI-QUARTZ. WAREHOUSE DISTRICT. AUGUST 18TH, 2024.**

Ryouma stood before them all even as Taiki bled out on the ground- in his mind's eye, he remembered that day, and he remembered it well.

[00:45]

The Camera zoomed into his eye- and pulled back out of Gravimon's- and pulled out even further, out of the Code Crown Chamber- and then down towards...

**EARTH 2. THE HARBOR. CASCADE SIDE A, 2011.**

[00:53] DarkKnightmon- in his Baguramon disguise, summoned his Green Miles attack- increasing it, and growing it and collecting power.

[01:08] He threw the lightning up into the sky. Our camera view followed it up through space- where it hit the Code Crown Chamber, then Gravimon and the Code Crown itself, and then off in a branching arc into one of the Seven Lands of the Digital World- where it then was branched out an infinite number of times- shooting out into the Time-Space and spreading- traveling past planet and dimension and universe and timeline alike all in the matter of seconds.

It interweave-ed and interlocked and crossed it's own path and the paths of its siblings many, many times.

And as the Multiverse was filled with those green beams- a Fenstrated Plane was shattered into pieces by a stray strand- before that strand and many, many more came to settle down on a certain doomed planet and it's little doomed moon.

[01:33]

**DIGI-QUARTZ. WAREHOUSE DISTRICT. AUGUST 18TH, 2024.**

"So I joined up with Quartzmon," Ryouma explained. "I had to make sure that his plans aligned with my own..."

"Up to as certain extent of course," Quartz-Astamon smirked, "after today, we'll be free to live our own lives in other places!"

"You...You did all of this just to undo your own timelines!?" Airu shouted- "That's insane!"

"No no, not just to undo it-!" Ryouma corrected- "To make them BETTER. To create our own universe where _**WE**_ live as _**WE**_ see fit!"

"That's...That's just crazy!" Yolei was gobsmacked. "You're absolutely crazy!"

"Pot calling kettle black?" Quartz-Astamon laughed, "You all seem pretty insane to me to cross over into a Doomed timeline just so you _**THINK **_you can preserve a few measly time loops."

"What?" Arrestermon growled from the ground, "What the hell does that mean?"

"What makes any of you think you _**ARE**_ the Alpha Timeline Heroes?" Ryouma smirked, "For all any of you know- this timeline is simply a branch of the real timeline. I mean- look at Taiki there! He's already dying! What kind of Alpha Timeline would allow it's guardian to remain a cadaver? Not one I'd be a part of, that's for sure!"

"And as the master of branching," QuartzAstamon chuckled, "I must say that breaking a timeline in two is..._rather easy_." His voice went low. _"I_ could break it right now and keep breaking it and you'd be none the wiser..."

"Oh, and would you look at the time," Ryouma smirked as he intentionally checked the wrong wrist for the time- "We absolutely must be going!"

"Bye Bye now!" Astamon snapped his fingers and then he, Ryouma, the Chrysalimon, AND the all but forgotten Stargate warped away in an instant. "Catch us if you can!"

[02:05]

"GO after him!" Sally ordered as she shifted her weight a bit to hold Taiki better, "All of you!"

"But Taiki...!" Yolei protested.

"He'll Regenerate!" Sally grit her teeth, "Taiki will regenerate and then he'll be FINE! Now just go after him!"

Tagiru stared at her for a moment- then narrowed his eyes in determination. "Alright. We'll go."

"Thank you." Sally said.

"Just be careful," Tagiru warned her.

"I will."

And so Tagiru lead the charge after Quartzmon and Gravimon- who obviously were heading towards Breakdramon's Rift from the way it had lit up in the sky not a moment ago, leaving Sally alone with the still bleeding and dying Taiki.

She looked to the sky, and spotted a green vein in the sky that definitely had not been there moments ago. "Right...forgot about that part..." She narrowed her eyes as she remembered that Taiki's last regeneration had been rather explosive.

* * *

From orbit, a flash of yellow light could be seen- and then a moment later, Sparrowmon, holding Taiki in her arms, came flying up at speeds she had never even tried before. She quickly rushed past the view of the camera- sending whatever object was there spinning before the view settled back down on Earth.

_[Part 2] _[02:39]

**EARTH 2. MIDNIGHT, AUGUST 15TH, 2012.**

The camera descended towards the city- showing the trail of destruction the Terminal had wrought as it crossed from the harbor towards the warehouse district- it was marching towards Breakdramon's Rift, and had been slowly doing so for the last few hours now.

Progress was slow. Attacks were launched. Attacks bounced off. The Quartzmon Terminal finally grew tired of this delay. It's tiny body crossed all four of it's arms as the entire structure flashed red briefly.

[03:03]

A massive laser fired from some random point on the black sphere's surface- tracing a path of destruction across the city-scape- Everyone scattered to get out of the way in time.

The Terminal picked up speed- marching forward faster now as if to make up for lost time.

[03:26]

It fired another laser when Imperialdramon tried to get a clear shot at it- more explosions.

Kotone surfed up above it- preparing to rain down spikes of water upon the creature on the top.

The Terminal looked up a moment too late- The spikes of water fell upon it.

[03:50]

It let loose laser blasts uncontrollably as it's tiny body choked on all the splashing water- nearly drowning above ground.

They had a chance to attack- if only the lasers weren't being so haphazard now.

[04:02]

The camera view quickly pulled back and away from one of the shards of the broken wall that was showing these events- shifting quickly to another shard that was following the path that Sparrowmon and Taiki were following out of Digi-Quartz.

_[Part 3]_ [04:26]

They shot across space and time as a yellow shooting star- leaving behind a trail of golden energy as Taiki's regenerating powers began to warm up- hopefully saving his life before he died completely.

Across many worlds and even their own- they were seen from below as a shooting star- an occasional symbol of hope- a random sign of despair- but always a symbol of some kind- a warning or a congratulations.

All of these views were briefly seen from other shards of that broken wall drifting around this particular one shard.

Sparrowmon hugged Taiki closely- tears flowing from her eyes as she pushed herself further and further away from anywhere inhabited. Once Taiki fully started regenerating, there would be an explosion. Just like the last time- and she'd probably absorb some of the energy this time. Idlely, a thought laughed at the possibility of her having two hearts.

They'd be made for each other that way.

But what if she died here? Would she absorb the energy and regenerate too? Would she even be who she originally was anymore if that happened? And for that matter... Would _Taiki _even be the same?

She noticed absently that she was heading towards a storming planet- what would happen if she crashed there?

No time to adjust course now- Taiki was heating up...!

[05:20]

Our view detached from those two- and zoomed down on the blue thunder ball.

Through the clouds of hissing static...past the lightning blue zaps of electricity...

Towards a single island peeking up above a turbulent ocean- on top of which were two spires on either side of a blue column of funneling energy and two humans on either side of a locust like creature standing inside the funnel.

"What are you waiting for, Kids?" The Locust Warrior hissed at the boy wielding an electric blue crystalline sword. _**"BANISH ME!"**_

The boy and the girl raised their swords and slashed down- launching twin strikes of lightning down at the pillars opposite them- where the bursts of energy bounced across at an angle and struck at the Locust girl- who, it should be noted, was standing on top of a Gateway- in the classic Record Scratch Z shape.

It didn't matter- the ground beneath the Beast exploded upwards and outwards in a cascading wheel of static-born devastation and time ripping tendrils of blue lightning that quickly ignited any remains of energy from the Green-turned-Red Miles.

The storm of energy ran past every universe and time line and dimension and was _born_ through itself- the paths that had been made once were now the conduits for it's own creation! The shattered wall and we changed views to watch as it came down towards Earth 2 and its Digital World once more.

**DIGI-QUARTZ. WAREHOUSE DISTRICT. AUGUST 18TH, 2024.**

[06:20]

The Sky thundered as lightning crackeled

They'd confronted Quartzmon's Tower- now in the form of an Infermon- Quartzmon himself in the shape of Astamon- and Gravimon in the shape of Ryouma Mogami.

Tagiru reached a hand towards his Xros Loader as he realized they weren't doing so well.

Arresterdramon lay in a pile of debris- hunched over Airu and CrystaPagumon- Ren and Yolei were not too far away- hiding behind a stunned MetalTyranomon.

And Chou...? She was slowly getting to her feet right next to him even as he picked himself up.

"It's useless!" Ryouma threw his hands to the side, "Why do you keep fighting like this!?"

"Because..." Tagiru coughed out as he tightened his grip around his Xros Loader- "We can't turn our backs on anyone!"

"Fools," Quartz-Astamon scowled. "That won't get you anywhere!"

"Well carve it on your heart!" Chou put her hand around Taigru's hand- holding the Xros Loader together- and smiled at him as she said, "Because that's just how we roll!"

Together, they raised the Red Xros Loader and let loose a shout.

**"TIME BURST!"**

_[Part 4]_ [07:14]

Lightning descended from the heavens- and struck Tagiru's and Arresterdramon's bracelets in exactly that same moment with exactly the same strike.

But it wasn't hurting them at all- quite the opposite in fact!

Arresterdramon, Airu, and CrstaPagumon felt a rush of energy as their bodies were healed and then _super charged_.

[07:30]

Tagiru and Chou felt it as well- and they let loose a combined roar that fed their own energy up into the arc and back down into the other three.

Ryouma and Quartzmon could only stare on in horror as twin symbols spun in the air before the suddenly evolving trio- the 69 and the Scratched Record.

"NO!" Quartzmon shouted in dismay as images of the past- present- and future all played before their eyes- seen through those two independently rotating symbols.

[07:45]

The symbols exploded away with a burst of blue light- and the trio of Digimon stood before them all- forever changed.

Arresterdramon had become a humanoid knight- easily recognizable as the infamous Tactimon to all those who knew him.

Airu seemed unchanged save for her clothing- it had gone from frilly and pink to sharp, dark blacks and deep, piercing purples.

CrystaPagumon was the most changed- he had become the hulking brute known as Blastmon.

"NO!" Ryouma took several steps back in shock and dismay. "**THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! **_**YOU CAN'T BE HERE!**_"

"Take that, Ryouma!" Tactimon smirked under his helmet as he leaped at the former Death General, his sword of blue crystal lightning without a sheath and ready to cut some lose ends. "Your timeline just caught up with you!"

Ren just stared at the sight in awe as the three Bagura Generals leaped into action- Blastmon easily squashing the Infermon into cubes- and Airu/Lilithmon handidly kicking Quartz-Astamon into the Breakdramon Rift without breaking a sweat.

Tactimon and Ryouma- who was now desperately searching for a weapon and dodging any attacks until he could- played a game of cat and mouse.

Our view pulled away from that shattered fragment of the wall- and shifted through another back to...

[08:14]

**EARTH 2. 1:00 A.M., AUGUST 15TH, 2012.**

Quartz-Astamon stumbled out of the rift and landed on his back- staring up and watching in horror as his Terminal was slowly being beaten away from the rift- He had to do something!

It was then that a familiar form landed in front of him- leveling a drawn crystalline blue blade at him.

"Hello!" Tactimon said- and this time with white armor instead of the usual purple- "We meet again!"

"Oh _**MOMMMAAAAA**_!" Quartz-Astamon cried out as he got to his feet and tried scrambling away.

Meanwhile- Lilithmon and Blastmon had joined in the romp against the Quartzmon Terminal as well- lending their aid to an otherwise unwinnable battle.

"Where the hell did they come from!?" Shoutmon cried out with surprise- and relief- at seeing their older enemies fighting along side them.

"The SpaceTrailmon that brought us here?" Gureimon remarked from within their Xrossed form- "It's a future version of the one we know personally!"

"Niiiiice!" Shoutmon grinned.

**"COMBO RAVE!"** Typheus and Cetus shouted- finally managing to tear a hole into the massive black sphere that was the Terminal.

Inside was a lot of mechanical parts, an Active Gateway, and an empty holster that looked like it had just fired something through the Gate.

The camera pulled away from that shard- and settled on another.

[08:46]

**DIGITAL WORLD. ? 200?.**

The Watch Maker stood by the DHD of their stolen Gateway and smirked as the device they pulled from the wreckage of that final fight in Digi-Quartz was finally put to good use.

Chevron Seven Locked.

Tagiru and Chou gave each other a nod as they checked the time on their watches.

We switch shards again:

**DIGI-QUARTZ. AUGUST 14TH, 2023.**

The Trio of To-Be Generals triple teamed Ryouma who was quickly dodging attacks as fast as he could.

**"DIAMOND HEAD MACHINE GUN!"**

**"ICHI-NO-TACHI!"**

**"DARKNESS LOVE!"**

"EEEK!" Ryouma let out a very un-becoming squeal of terror.

"GO GET HIM!" Yolei cheered, "_**TEACH THAT LOUSY VAMPIRE WHO'S BOSS!**_"

Another shard, another Day:

**EARTH 2. 1:06 A.M., AUGUST 15TH, 2012.**

The Gate suddenly shut down and the devices inside the Terminal revved up- including a gauged monitor that had two rising red bars- both in steady sync with each other.

[09:02]

Another Shard:

**DIGITAL WORLD. ? 200?.**

The Eight Chevron Locked.

Tagiru steeled himself as the final symbol- a Sun inside a moon with three stars above- slid into place.

[09:10]

Chevron Nine...!

**EARTH 2. 1:06 A.M., AUGUST 15TH, 2012.**

The Gate Inside the Terminal activated with a mighty _**KAWOOOSH!**_ and a wave of what appeared to be water.

"WHAT!?" The Terminal shouted in surprise, "That's Not supposed to happen!"

[09:18]

The right side of the gauge stopped ascending- and quickly fell out of sync with the left side of the gauge.

The Terminal looked up as everything came pounding down towards it-

**MEANWHILE: INSIDE THE CORE OF THE EARTH.**

[09:25]

Dagomon roared- letting loose a shock wave that began pushing and obliterating everything around it in accordance to a plan he had never even known about.

We changed shards quickly- following along a narrow string of events.

Tactimon swinging his sword down- Akari swinging her Microphone stand- The Boy firing lightning from his sword in defense of a town- A girl with white dog ears and wearing the Witch of Space outfit summoning a fenstrated plane out of her sylladex- A boy wearing a nice hat and his Betamon partner staring up at the night sky as a golden shooting star raced through the heavens- A Spiral Gague breaking past the limits of the glass and expanding out into the world around it- Emmit Brown pounding against an orange dome of shielding- DarkKnightmon launching his Green Miles attack into the sky- Gravimon being kicked out of the Code Crown- Rei Ayanami reuniting with her fellow pilots from her home universe- Zenjirou and Lila watching the Earth from the view of a train window- Taiki's face being overcome with the regeneration's golden energy- And all the while, one shard of glass continuously showed a digital accelerator slowly climbing up to that infamous 88 Miles Per Hour.

[10:06]

The view settled on the Earth and It's moon in orbit around its sun- with trains leaving en-mass from it, heading to the Digital World.

Then it changed- the Terminal's core was overloading- the Gate shouldn't have activated! Nothing should have come through as it had! It shouldn't have been exposed at ALL!

All the attacks that had hit it were making it unstable- energy arced between all of its circuits and began fluctuating wildly.

The Uneven Gauge became even more uneven as the left side Flashed red dangerously.

[10:25]

The Camera pulled away from that shard to view the solar system from afar- even as the shard continued to play it's information.

A heart beat could be heard- and again- And the shard cut to a brief flash of red and blue before it cut to static.

There was an alternating flash of red and blue from the surface of the Earth-

A moment passed.

_[Part 6]_ [10:45]

-And then The Earth exploded in a blast of emerald light as the Horror Terror Dagomon escaped his tiny prison.

The shock wave flew out, hit the moon, and destroyed it in an instant.

**DIGITAL WORLD. DENIZEN'S PALACE.**

Nene Amano stared up at the blue sky towards the green star that would only briefly appear in their sky and gasped, "No...!" She fell backwards into the chair she'd had placed nearby, and felt tears flow from her eyes. "It can't be gone...!" She couldn't tear her eyes away as much as she wanted to. "It just can't be...!"

**DIGI-QUARTZ. ?ASD[][][][][]!{}{}?! SOSE?.**

[11:10]

A wave of static suddenly burst through the Rift- overwhelming everyone there- and forcing them to cover their ears.

"AHHAHAHAHA!" Ryouma cried out in delight- _**"IT WORKED!"**_

The static of a Time Storm quickly overwhelmed those still within Digi-Quartz's confines- and warped them away to the first possible safe location that could be found.

Moments later- the entirety of Digi-Quartz began fading away as if it had never existed in the first place.

It simply just...faded. As if someone were going over the entire planet with an eraser.

[11:18]

When Tagiru opened his eyes, he and Chou were still down town, but they were now thirty years in the past from Digi-Quartz time- twenty-one years on the nose from the present day they called home. "No...way..."

[11:23]

Ren opened his eyes- finding that he, Yolei, Shurimon, and Metal Tyranomon had been dumped outside of a sunny little Village of Smiles in the Digital World.

[11:30]

Tactimon, Lilithmon, and Blastmon found themselves on board the deck of a familiar SpaceTrailmon- with the familiar faces of Hideaki and Rina there to greet them.

[11:36]

From the ruins of the destroyed planet- a single Gateway remained- and past that lay a rift- and through that rift lay a realm of endless possibilities- and in that realm lay a planet- and on that planet was a crater that had just been added by a certain Shooting Star that had come from another universe.

Standing at the edge of that crater was a man, and a boy with familiar looking shades.

The boy stared into the crater, and his eyes widened at what was inside-

_[Part 7] _[12:02]

They were safe-

From the Gate had emerged Tagiru and Chou- years older now- and with them they brought a massive shield generator- and used it in tandem with the identical generator on the Space Trailmon floating above them- creating a larger- more stable shield that was ten times as effective as the prototype that had saved the Watch Maker's life in the past.

Akari stared up at her father and mother... and cried as she ran to them for a hug.

Shoutmon watched this with a bit of dismay as he surveyed the ruined world around them.

Everyone who had been left in town had been under the shield when the earth exploded- but what of those who had not made it to safety?

The death toll was not something he wished to see.

[12:15]

That shard pulled away to reveal another one to us.

Through it was the Golden Code Crown- Set in a frame to be dragged along the surface of a giant record.

Reflected in it's surface was Ryouma's face- older now- and though he went by a different name- it was indeed Ryouma Mogami that stood there in that chamber as the Oblivion Knights scratched the most important artifact in the world.

It was dragged across the surface slowly- and surely- and cracks appeared inside the golden crystal's core.

In those last moments- nobody saw his smirk widen and broaden... They were too focused on the destruction of their troubles.

The cracks soon became too much to bear- It was almost three-fourths done- the Code Crown Pulsed with energy as it began to fracture- leaking energy out into the environment.

The Oblivion Knights were affected immediately- their souls being ripped from their bodies and scattered across time and space...

Ryouma Laughed as his body was torn to shreds and scattered to the winds by the stray energy.

He did not care that his immortality had been lost- it had gone to a much better cause.

[12:53]

The Code Crown Exploded- and with it- the Digital World.

The Camera pulled away from that shard- showing all of the shards viewing that same climatic moment- and then pulled away again- viewing all of those broken pieces of glass through a perfectly whole fenstrated plane- which was cut off from view as a pair of large, red curtains drew to a close in front of them.

**END OF ACT 3.**

* * *

**EYE CATCH!**

Hey! You! Yes You! The ones reading this! Go take a quick break! That was a lot to take in there! Step away from the screen and come back after getting a drink of water or something.

That's alright. I'll wait. Tell you what! I'll go get a drink of water with you! Come on now! We've got a limited commercial break here before the episode resumes!

* * *

Whew. Okay then! You guys back? You are? Okay, good! Cause here we GOOOO!

**EYE CATCH!**

* * *

**BEGIN: ACT 4.**

* * *

_*Cue ETERNITY SERVED COLD*_

The Red Curtains opened- revealing the Fenstrated Plane viewing the Gate Lab- specifically the three gate dents in the ground- and the symbols that resided in the center of each,

A "W" turned on it's side with two hollow circles to one side, and two tiny dots to the other.

A sort of winding spiral path that circled around on itself again.

A Moon with a Sun Inside and three stars to the top.

[0:12]

We focus on the "W" Glyph- revealing it to be the Gate that was on the Storm Planet from the last sequence.

The Gate's inner track spun around as the island- presently empty- waited in the storm for it's fate.

[0:20]

We focus now on the Spiral Gate- the one inside of the Terminal.

The Screen splits in two to follow a bifurcated timeline- with the top screens showing the status of the Gateway on the top monitors, and the events surrounding them on the bottom monitors.

Played in fast forwards- the two timelines seemed identical up to a point- at which point the footage slowed down.

[0:50]

On the right side- No Space Trailmon appeared to crash through the top of the Spheroid- on the left- the exact events seen in the previous half of the episode occurred. From there- things went completely differently. We focus on the Right side lower monitor for the moment:

The Towers were able to keep the Spheroid protected- at some points even managing to kill some of our heroes. Things were not going well at all- especially once the Spheroid morphed into it's Terminal form and began it's rampage unchecked. Lasers fired off in a controlled fashion and things went absurdly well for Quartzmon's plan.

Lives were lost- people died- the Top Right Monitor displayed the status "**TIMELINE: DOOMED**" for all but a brief moment.

[1:16]

The Terminal reached the rift and powered up it's energy core- inside- we could watch the Gateway dial itself- and with a _**KAWOOSH!**_ it activated.

We then cut over to the other timeline (**TIMELINE: BETA**) where we watch the exact same motion- however- side by side we watch as only the Beta Terminal launches the Rocket within through the gate.

[1:23]

In the Rift- after the planet had exploded- but before the Timeline had Bifurcated- the gate opened- and the rocket came hurtling out of it to fly through the rift at speeds well exceeding safe.

The Gate disconnected- and we cut back to the **DOOMED **Timeline, where Dagomon successfully explodes the planet and destroys the terminal and everyone on the planet- but leaves the active gateway there in front of the Breakdramon rift- where it began pulling upon the power of the Rift to increase it's power and redirect the energy to a different place.

[1:39]

We cut back to the Storm Gate before the divergence, where it activates for a second time- connected to the **DOOMED** Gateway.

Both Gates- now active- begin their destined purpose.

The **DOOMED** gate begins pulling in everything around it like a black hole- and it doesn't stop once the remains of Earth are sucked in. No. It begins pulling in the Sun- and the Digital World- and then it latches onto the strands of the time storm and begins pulling those into it's even horizon.

[2:02]

The Storm Gate begins spitting out all of that matter into the time rift- and out into the void beyond where the rocket lay in wait.

The casing exploded open- and Gravimon- in a sort of mutilated hybrid form between his Ryouma persona and Quartzmon's Terminal control self- began pulling all of the matter coming through the Storm Gate into himself and around himself.

He became a seed for which all matter and mass would collect.

Through the **DOOMED** gate- everything was pulled through- whole timelines, branches, and universes and dimensions- everything was snagged by the storms in this multiversally **DOOMED** timeline, and systematically funneled through the **DOOMED** gate.

[2:24]

Meanwhile- the BETA Terminal was overloaded by having it's gate re-activate after being shut down. It's power supply was not designed to handle an incoming connection, only to dial out.

Tagiru and Chou emerged from the gate- immediately barking orders to get everyone away from the Terminal so they could be shielded from the imminent explosion that was about to occur.

The Shield went up- and moments later, the Terminal exploded in a blast of blue and red energy- leaving a crater in the town that would have been a perfect circle had the domed shield not made it a crescent moon- ironically, with the domed shield mimicking both the sun and stars of that other gate glyph.

Moments later- before the radiation from the explosion had a chance to disperse- the entire planet around them exploded in a blinding green flash of light.

[3:00]

The **DOOMED** gate continued to funnel in mass and energy- nearly half of the Multiverse collected so far. And still half to go.

[3:12]

From space- Quartzmon (In his regular chimera form) happily observed all of the mass and energy being funneled into his little rift.

He smiled in bitter-sweet victory. His plan had worked out so wonderfully! It was a shame that he'd never be able to see it from this incarnation. But his doomed clones were destined to do so much work on this side of the universe that it wouldn't be fair for all of them to jump ship.

Matter kept being funneled out of the Rift Gate- and the singularity of information, time, space, and data was reaching critical mass- three-fourths of a doomed copy of the Multi-verse that would be made whole once he was finished.

Then the Rift Gate from the Doomed Timeline was shoved through (Miraculously intact) and...

[3:50]

It Begun.

The Kernel of a New Universe absorbed all that it could- and exploded.

Big.

Bang.

Three.

The Shockwave would have thrown Quartzmon off his feet if it hadn't been absorbed by the rift being a one way event horizon.

[4:02]

It was quite the sight- A tiny pinprick of white light flashing and gaining so much color and energy and vibrant energy as all bogus, doomed, branched, alternate, and inverted timelines were merged into a single solitary line.

A Single Universe, based off of what he knew best- the Digital World that he'd been born it. The Zone Structure that he'd lived by and had gone to the most trouble in setting those particular dominoes to fall in the first place.

The Doomed Gate's Universe Status fluctuated wildly as it's meter flickered and pulsed and shuddered-

And then it's status changed; **"TIMELINE: ALPHA."**

[4:30]

It would be named the Lagann Cluster.

It was an endless expanse of creative differential-

And Quartzmon (A version of him at least) would rule it all.

As the observer laughed- he failed to notice a shooting star blip into existence right outside the gate- and shot through it just the very moment it shut off.

[4:50]

It spiraled down, streaming through the newly born Universe as it aged in seconds and years and decades and minutes-

And then it crashed on a planet.

[5:02]

That planet of craters and desert- whose sun was an endless illusion in the sky- a planet of pits and of holes and of tunnels.

The most insignificant of planets in the Lagann Cluster- and it landed there.

[5:35]

The Father picked up two young children from the crater- a boy and a girl.

Red hair and pink hair. Grey eyes and Blue Eyes.

Each wearing clothing much to big for them.

The Son inquired about the debris in the crater- and the Father replied that he would lock it up until the two became of age to learn of their origin.

[5:50]

The two children would grow- given names fitting their new world and having no memory of the lives they'd previously lived.

Taiki Kudo and Sally Sparrow were gone.

In their place were two new souls who would do much good for the universe.

Their new names?

Gimmy and Dari.

They would occasionally show flashes of a skill that they should not yet know- nor should have ever known. A glance over the shoulder at an expected remark that never came.

And yet meanwhile- In another Universe that was once their own- friends would grieve their disappearance.

They would wonder what had happened- where had those two landed? If were they even still alive?

And it was that motivation that- in the years to follow- would drive Xros Heart towards hunting down every last Quartzmon copy in existence.

[6:25]

Loops would be closed.

-Flashes of each team that had Xrossed over to help in the fight against Quartzmon appeared on the screens-

They would fight to survive- to avenge the losses inflicted upon them by such a violent storm of chaos and disharmony.

-Flashes of various ships with Xros Heart's logo on them went by as they sailed past our view-

All the while- Quartzmon would forever be on the run- distracting them, and keeping them as far away from the rift that lead into his perfect universe for as long as he possibly could.

-A Quartzmon copy cowered before the shadow of Shoutmon De-Xros-

For it would only be that when no more Quartzmon remained in that original reality would Xros Heart stumble upon the final Quartzmon- and their long lost friends.

-A flash of that hybrid symbol, the Scratched 69, appeared for a brief moment-

And along the way- as they cleansed their time lines of Quartzmon's influence- they would make friends.

-Flashes of Rei and Kirito appear on the upper monitors-

They would make enemies.

-Flashes of hideous monsters appeared on the lower monitors-

But above all- they would continue to fight on for the freedom of all worlds and timelines. Either in the foreground...

-Flashes of Xros Heart gallantly charging into battle in various scenes-

...Or the background...

-Images of all six Monitamon sneaking through various situations-

[6:53]

And so ends the tale of a team who fought to save two worlds and saved one. Now the story must change as the beginning is tied to the end.

-A Shell run appeared across all four monitors for a few moments-

The story of Cycles is over. Now- we begin the story of Fate, and of Destiny.

The only way to advance from rock bottom is upwards.

-An image of the ruined earth appeared on screen, and there, on the largest surviving chunk- stood King Shoutmon, staring up at the sun with a determined look on his face, with his hands clenched into fists.

"Quartzmon..." He said, "We'll make sure that you'll pay for this."

And with that- the camera pulled away from that island- past the sun- past the Digital World- and outwards and onwards. It pulled back and pulled back- past the Rift that had been born- and then out into the void to view the two twin Multiverses that were old and new- borrowed and blue- young and old- parent and child- and yet twin siblings all the same.

They orbited that Z Shaped Rift between them with an eternal march- each waiting for the day for their reunion.

[7:32]

And as our camera pulled away from the Fenstrated Plane- we observe it to be resting in a lavish office with a massive bay window overlooking a massive yellow nebula- inside which an impossible expanse of planets lay in wait.

A hand placed down a wine glass, and moved over to a picture frame- showing a man and his young daughter proudly.

The Emperor Baguramon sighed in remorse as he surveyed his Empire, and then put the picture frame back before reaching for the wine glass once more.

In the background- the familiar face of Ryouma Mogami- wearing the clothing of a simple butler- smirked at the so called ruler of this world.

[7:44]

And with that- the screen cut to black as the following words slowly etched themselves into view with the remainder of the song time left.

**TO BE CONTINUED IN:**

_**X0VA-1: DIGIMON XROS WARS VS. DIGIMON SAVERS**_

* * *

_**A.N.: **_**To appease your fears. No. The Story is not over yet. If this were an Anime- yes, this would be the last episode of the tradition Anime Series format. From this point onward- it's all OVAs and TV Movies and Theatrical releases. :33 **


	77. X0VA1- DXWvDS

The birds chirped, and the wind skimmed the streets like the void playing a musical instrument.

Marcus Damon gulped a bit, and then looked to the boy at his side, or rather...Digimon. Agumon, his Digimon partner who had never really liked being cooped up inside their Digivice, now had the perfect disguise thanks to a trip to a certain Digital World.

He could appear as a human- rather than a four foot tall yellow raptor.

"Could you, ah," Marcus sighed, "just knock for me?"

"Sure thing, Boss!" Agumon said with a nod- reaching up for the door before them and knocking thrice.

"Comming!" came a voice from inside- and Marcus tensed up at the encounter that was sure to follow. "Hi, How can I help y-" Sarah Damon- Marcus' mother- stopped in her tracks the moment she opened the door.

"Hi, Mom," Marcus waved in an embarassed manner, "I'm home!"

Silence fell between them for a few moments as Sarah looked at her son...

"Marcus," She finally said after a moment, "is there any...non-angering reason you're wearing a cast on your leg and arm?"

Agumon glanced between the two for a few moments, and then broke the ice by saying, "Would you prefer the silly answer or the serious one?"

Sarah blinked at the boy- for the faintest moment, she could have sworn a distant memory of a bell had run in her head at this person, before the present caught up with her. "Agumon?" she ventured, "Is that you?"

"Yuppers!" The Dino-boy saluted, "That's me! Got any fried eggs?"

Finally, a smile formed on the woman's face as she said, "Of course!" Then, she turned to Marcus and put on a determined scowl, "Now then, young man, you are coming inside right this instant and explaining exactly what the hell happened to you!"

"Aw man..." Marcus sighed.

* * *

_*Cue Back To The Future (Theme from Soundtrack 1) [0:00-0:15]*_

As the camera cut to the sky to the tune of the chipper music- Two logos flashed into existence through the glare of the sun- the DATS Team Logo and the Xros Heart Team Logo.

With a clash of metal- the text appeared over both logos:

**DIGIMON XROS WARS**

**VS.**

**DIGIMON SAVERS**

* * *

Thomas H. Norstein stared at the gibbering metallic object on the table before him with bafflement and confusion. "Is that really...?"

"Yup," Marcus nodded.

_"Space! Gonna go to Space!"_ Space Core chattered, _"SPACE COPS! Here come the Space Cops!"_

"And...You Punched it through a badly broken Dive Gate to get back to another Earth?" Thomas asked for clarification of the story his friend had been recounting for the last few hours.

"And he screwed us up at the last minute by wanting to go home instead of space," Marcus rolled his eyes, "Though that may have been a blessing in disguise since I don't think we could've handled the explosive decompression."

Thomas sighed, rubbing at his forehead, "Damn, one year in another world and you've really brushed up your vocabulary."

"Hahah!" Marcus laughed, "Hell Yeah! I pretty much had to. I've got a teachers license in over five universe ya know!"

"Hahah!" Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda laughed from her seat at the other end of the Damon Family Dining Table. "Oh man, who would've ever thought we'd see the day that Marcus became a teacher!"

"C'mon guys, it's not that out of character for me, is it?" Marcus grumbled.

"Well, maybe not," Yoshi smirked, "but you having a broken arm and leg _is_!"

"And it's the stupidest thing ever," Marcus huffed, "I was all set to be a big help in the final battle and then BAM! This stupid set of stairs just gets in my way!"

"So," Thomas ventured, "This Quartzmon's not an issue, is he? This other team stopped him, right?"

"Eehhh..." Marcus evaded the question by glancing at the fridge, "Hey, are they any of those chocolate chip cookies left?"

"Right, Marcus?" Yoshi narrowed her eyes at their so called "Consultant" who was acting rather flaky. "You took care of it, right?"

"N...no," Marcus replied after a moment, "not really. I mean...we killed a bunch of his time clones, but-"

"Time Clones?" Thomas raised an eyebrow, "So you can't be sure that there isn't more of him out there, can you?"

"Considering that I was in a hospital bed for most of the time, no I can not confirm nor deny that there are more of him out there," Marcus said extremely quickly. "There! Happy now?"

"Alright alright, we get the point already," Yoshi grumbled as she sipped at her drink. "No need to get snippy at us."

"He does have a decent excuse, though!" Lalamon said as she floated into the room, Gaomon right behind her, "He's been kept up in a bed for a few days! That's bound to make anyone a little snippy!"

"Thank you, Lalamon," Marcus said with a sigh.

"Sir," Gaomon saluted before placing Marcus' Xros Loader on the Table, "preliminary look over complete."

"Thank's, Gaomon," Thomas smiled at his partner, then picked up the Digivice. "So your Data Link evolved, you said?"

"Yeah," Marcus laughed, "I changed up to the current model. A bit harder to access all of Agumon's lower forms though. Geo and RizeGreymon are pretty much out of the question anymore."

"A bit unwieldy then," Thomas mused as he put the Xros Loader back on the table. "And you say a little Lopmon worked on them?"

"Yeah, Kaiyumi's smart for her age," Marcus nodded, then smirked as a thought hit him. "Why, she could probably out program you any day of the week!"

"Well- Let's not get hasty now," Thomas sighed at the remark- but smiled despite himself. It had been way too long since they'd all sat down to have a chat like this.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a nearby park, Gureimon, in his human form and thus called "John", and Dracomon, in her human form and this called "Riska", lay on the grass staring up at the sky, recalling the events that had lead them to this point of time.

**FLASH BACK_ _ _| REMAINS OF EARTH 2_ _ _| IMMEDIATELY AFTER CASCADE INCIDENT, SIDE B_ _ _|**

"Mom! Dad!" Akari cried out as she ran up towards the two time travelers.

"Akari-chan!" Chou- much older than as anyone had seen her at this point- grabbed her daughter up in a hug.

"Yo, Tagiru," Shoutmon waved at the man as he split apart from the De Xros formation, "so you guys made it back after all, huh?"

"Looks like that part of the plan worked, at any rate," Tagiru laughed despite the rather glum situation of the world around them. Then he glanced over at Tactimon, who was getting some odd stares sent his way by Kaoru and Kotone both. "Yo! Gumdramon!" he waved at Tactimon, intentionally calling him by the wrong name on purpose. "Glad to see you made it back!"

"Ah, Hinomoto!" Tactimon laughed jovially, also odd despite the situation, "I was wondering if I'd made it into the right Timeline or not."

"Hey, wait a second," Gureimon spoke up suddenly, "where's Taiki?"

And at that moment- the somber mood became even worse.

"Yeah..." Kiriha frowned, "Where is Taiki? And Sally?"

"Ah," Tagiru glanced over at Tactimon, who gave him a pointed look that said that he was on his own, and then over at Chou who _also_ gave him a glance that said he'd put it off for long enough. "Well...see, the thing is..."

"Ryouma shot him."

Everyone from the present time turned in surprise as Ren and Yolei climbed down the SpaceTrailmon's cargo bay ramp, neither looking a day older than the moment they'd left for Digi-Quartz.

"Ryouma had Astamon shoot at us, and Taiki jumped into the path," Ren repeated.

"What..." The Watch Maker nearly whispered in shock, "Why would he do that?"

"Because Ryouma was Gravimon," Lilithmon- very obviously Airu's older self due to not wearing the robes that she had as a general, and instead something very similar to what she'd been wearing before being thrown through time- said simply. "Quartzmon took Gravimon, and gave him a disguise as a human boy. Even gave him a Xros Loader made from the remains of his old Darkness Loader, best as we can figure." Everyone was taken off guard by the sudden revelation- even more so when she continued- "Astamon wasn't even an Astamon. He was another Quartzmon in disguise."

Silence fell upon the group, and then, finally, Kotone summed up what everyone was thinking:

"So they played us for fools the entire time?" When Ren nodded, all she could add was: "Those damned bastards."

"On the plus side-" Blastmon spoke up for the first time in a long time- "we stopped Quartzmon from untangling the T-Shirt of reality by killing any of you guys involved in a major time loop."

It was the single most important line that could be said from the giant crystalline beast.

"Damn," Shoutmon ran a hand through his hair, "hes right."

"Indeed..." The Watch Maker sighed, "and I played right into his hand once more by gathering you all here..." Everyone's attention turned towards him as he continued. "I'm sorry, everyone. But I've made a terrible mess of things once more. And now that's two earths gone by my hands."

"Actually!" And then everyone turned towards Kaiyumi- who had climbed up onto one of the larger digimon's shoulders to get a higher vantage point on the situation- "I think Quartzmon wanted a lot more to this than just killing us with your gates!"

"That's right," Tagiru nodded, "Quartzmon didn't use the gates to destroy the earth." And as he said it as a matter of fact, it made the reality of the situation sink in just a bit more. "He used them as they were intended. Matter gateway bridges."

"Seriously?" Kotone asked, "What the hell could he have used them for?!"

"There were three gate molds in the lab," it was Yolei's time to speak up. "Two of them were accounted for by the one we took out of the lab- and the one that was inside the Terminal that you guys destroyed."

"So," Tactimon continued, "it begs asking, where is the third Gate?"

"We find that gate, we figure out what Quartzmon's plan was," Tagiru concluded, before glancing towards the sun- and the present day version of SpaceTrailmon coming towards them. "In the mean time, I think we all need to relax a bit." He smirked just ever so slightly, "We've all had a long day- and for some of us, it's been a lot longer than for the rest."

"Twenty years or so," Chou giggled.

"So what," Kiriha asked after a moment, "we just go home and suck our thumbs while Quartzmon's out there causing chaos?"

"He won't be doing anything," Tagiru said simply- "I know that from what I heard from you guys in my past. This is a bad thing- yes- but we've got to regroup and figure out where to go from here."

"Well..." Shoutmon deferred to the boy-turned-leader, "I don't know about you guys, but I could certainly use a nice break from all this time travel stuff."

**THE DIGITAL WORLD_ _ _| 8 DAYS LATER_ _ _|**

It was a fixed point.

Tagiru had told them this flat out right when confusion arose from there being two SpaceTrailmon, but it would be a little over a week later- after Kaiyumi and the Watch Maker had done the math and timeline calculations- that everything that had just happened was meant to happen and was absolutely destined to happen.

Nothing could undo it.

"As I checked back along our time stream, I noticed that there were too few places for it to branch naturally without tapering off into a doomed status and soon fading out," Kaiyumi was explaining to all those that didn't already know about all of this information. "Our timeline is a single, massive fixed point due to all of the stable time loops that were woven into our time line, with the main stand being the Hinomoto family line. Without that string in place- our reality would have imploded from the paradox and become something else entirely- and anything that branches off from it before a certain point that _doesn't_ contribute to the loop seems to die off and fade away into the void."

"And since we can't access Digi-Quartz anymore," Kotone reasoned, "that timeline must therefore be a doomed one as well due to earth being exploded"

"Exactly," Kaiyumi nodded, "it existed only up to the point that it constructively aided to the stable time loop, and once we passed that point of usefulness, the paradox caught up to it and erased it."

"Which is probably why the lab was there and not on earth," Marcus, the one with the broken limbs, grumbled. "Great, that's just what we needed."

"Quartzmon probably bet on that when he took Gravimon into his plot," The Watch Maker continued on, "The Astamon you saw probably had no intention of actively killing anyone directly tied into that paradox. Not even he could survive such a massive untangling of his own personal reality."

"So Gravimon got played too?" Akari had to ask.

"I think not, actually," The Watch Maker shook his head, "given the complexity of this- along with the speech they both gave in Digi-Quartz-" Ren smiled awkwardly at being able to recount the whole thing- "the simple fact of the matter is that they had to have both known this was inevitable."

**END FLASH BACK_ _ _|**

"Siiighh..." Gureimon sighed. "How'd it get to be like this anyways?"

It was now three weeks after that informative, and Marcus, once he'd healed up a bit more, had decided he wanted to visit his home dimension for the rest of his recovery time.

Of course- curious as his friends from Xros Heart about his home dimension- many had discovered that they would not be able to come visit just yet, leaving Gureimon and Riska as the only ones who accompanied him straight to this world.

"Who knows, who cares?" Riska asked, "I'm just glad to have a break..."

"Yeah," Gureimon sighed once more, "it's nice to have a break once in a while..."

A moment later- he sat up and grinned at her, "Now let's go bug Marcus!"

"Haha!" She laughed, "Now that's something I could get behind!"

**A FEW HOURS LATER_ _ _|**

Sixteen year old Kristy Damon stepped through the front door of the school building and grumbled as she shifted her book bag over her shoulder.

Yet another boring day in which the teachers criticized her for being late once more.

It wasn't even her fault! Her alarm clock must have been slow or something. There was no way she slept in for a whole extra twenty five minutes!

She hopped down the stairs and then went to the bike rack for students where a scooter was chained up inappropriately.

The teachers would have cared about that so much more if it hadn't been for the fact that she could make a golden aura appear around her fist just by clenching it. In fact, that reason alone was probably enough to keep the teachers from giving her anything less than a warning for being tardy.

Could you blame her for feeling slightly rebellious after living ten years of her life without a father- and then a further six with a brother who vanished off of the face of the earth for years at a time?

No, she thought not.

"Kristy!" And then there was the other problem in her life. "Wait up!" Keenan Crier- one of those four who had fought to save the world while she'd been relegated to the sidelines.

Maybe it was because of that bond with her brother that had given him a... sense of duty, perhaps?...to protect her at any and all costs.

Kristy said nothing as she unchained her scooter.

Of course- given that when the teachers had first scolded her for being late, Keenan had immediately tried to cover and blame it something else... She didn't like that at all. And after he kept trying to 'help'...?

Kristy found that she was tiring of his presence somewhat. The boy just had no clue how to read social cues after spending years in the Digital World.

She could take care of herself.

With a kick off of the pavement, she left the school behind without so much of a word said in Keenan's direction.

"Wait! Kristy!" Keenan called out again, "Your mom called! Mar-"

"I don't wanna hear it!" Of course her mother would call Keenan. As a matter of annoyance, she seemed to "forget" her cellphone at home as often as she was late for school these days.

"But-!" Whatever Keenan was going to say was cut off as Kristy zipped across a street- much to the annoyance of the driver who honked his horn at her. "Kristy-!"

She stopped once across, and glanced back for a single moment- just in time to watch a really large truck rush across the street- blocking Keenan from view. Kristy briefly considered sticking around to hear him out- but by the time the truck had finished passing- the boy was gone.

For the faintest moment, she could have sworn there was a faint piano melody, but dismissed it almost as soon as it had happened. Kristy scowled ever so slightly, "Meh. Whatever." And with that, she turned to leave.

* * *

Kristy arrived at her house about fifteen minutes later- to the breeze and darkening skies of an approaching storm. Funny, she thought, the weather man hadn't mentioned a storm for today.

Regardless, she folded her scooter up and picked it up before marching up the steps to the front door.

Without even so much as knocking, she opened the door- not to the quiet of a near-empty house as expected, but instead to the sound of laughter and chatter.

Voices she hadn't heard in a long time.

"No way..." She muttered as she stepped into the kitchen.

There- at the table, arm and leg in casts- was her brother.

"Marcus?" She ventured aloud.

Everyone stopped as her brother glanced over at her- "Kristy!" The widest smile on his face that you'd ever seen appeared as quickly as the tears formed in her eyes.

"MARCUS!" She threw herself at her brother- regardless of the contents on the table. "When did you get back?"

"A few hours ago!" Came the familiar voice of Agumon behind her- muffled through a mouthful of food. Kristy turned around to face the Digimon- only to find herself facing a boy that looked nothing like a yellow dinosaur.

"Wh-Wh-" She stared for a few moments- feeling a slight blush creep up onto her cheeks, "Marucs!" She spun around again, "What gives bringing home a cute boy like that and not giving me any warning!?"

"Eh?" Marcus raised an eyebrow, "But that's Agumon!" He narrowed his eyes suspiciously...And then broke out into laughter at the horribly confused look on her face. "C'mon! Sit down, I'll explain it all...!"

* * *

Riska scowled as thunder cracked in the sky, "We'd better hurry."

"Yeah," Gureimon nodded in agreement- not liking the smell of the air coming from the storm.

* * *

"So you went out into a whole different universe- and just _fell_ down the stairs?" Kristy had to ask.

"It's not like I did it intentionally," Marcus huffed. "Phelesemon pushed me!"

"As a little kid," Yoshino reminded him.

"Yeah yeah," Marcus rolled his eyes, "little kids can be really tough too you know!"

"That they can be!" Sarah laughed as she came into the room, holding a basket full of laundry, "I remember when Marcus was just a baby, I saw this kid at the super market once..." She trailed off, "Oh that's funny, I can't seem to remember where it was at exactly."

"It happens," Thomas said. "Old memories fade as new ones get made."

"Yes, I suppose so," Sarah frowned, "but it was the cutest thing, he...!"

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"I'll get it!" Agumon got up to answer the door.

"You were saying, Mom?" Marcus asked.

"Right well, he was just singing this song as he tied climbing one of the shelves to get at a box of cereal," Sarah recounted the tale, "oh what was it now...?" She strolled past that old photograph of their family just before Spencer Damon had gone to the Digital World... "Oh right, now I remember! It was a song that they played at this summer festival at the park when I was sixteen!"

"Really, mom?" Marcus groaned, "You remember it because of that?"

"Yes! It was a really good song," Sarah smiled as she remembered the event, "it was where your father took me on our first date."

Kristy groaned even as Yoshi leaned forward in interest, "Really? Tell us more!"

"Yo Boss!" Agumon called out as he walked back into the room with Riska and Gureimon, "John an' Riska are here!"

"Oh? More friends?" Sarah glanced over at the duo that had walked into the room- and once more she felt a distantly ringing bell of a memory. She quickly shoved it aside- "Hi, I'm Sarah Damon, Marcus' mother. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Yo, I'm Gureimon!" Gureimon grinned, "But you can call me John!"

"Riska's the name, guitar's my game," Riska flashed a smile.

"Nice to meet you," Yoshi held out her hand in greeting, which Riska shook.

"So you're the ones who came through with Marcus?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah," Gureimon nodded.

"Well, I'm glad to see that someone had Marcus' back out there without us to back him up," Thomas nodded in approval.

"Hey now," Marcus scowled, "you make it sound like I can't take care of myself!"

"So anyways!" Yoshi clapped her hands, "You were saying about that song?"

"Oh, right..." Sarah frowned in confusion, "which song again?"

"The one...about...the..." Yoshi frowned, "funny, now I can't remember it...What were we even talking about again?"

Marcus frowned, "Uh, guys, are you okay there?"

Thunder clapped- and lightning stuck outside.

Gureimon frowned, "I really don't like the smell of this."

"Me either," Riska's eyes, however, were drawn towards that photograph on the counter, "Hey, what's with that picture?"

"Huh?" Marcus glanced over at it, "What about it?"

"There's one guy in it all sort of half-erased from it," Riska pointed out.

"No it doesn't," Marcus countered.

"Yes, it does," Riska picked the photo-frame off of the counter and held it out to see.

"Hey, she's right," Kristy's eyes widened slightly, "what's happening to dad in it?"

Lightning stuck the house, and the power went out- drenching them in darkness.

"Okay, that's enough of this..." Gureimon went back to the door, "I think we should get out of here right now-!" as soon as he opened it- he immediately yelped "nope!" and then closed it again.

"What's wrong?" Yoshi asked, feeling slightly dizzy as she stood up from her chair. Why...was that...? "Woah..."

"Tower," Gureimon gulped, "there's a Quartzmon Tower floating outside the house right now!"

* * *

Indeed- the giant rock mass was floating above the street, staring straight down at the Damon household.

The storm in the sky crackled around it- lightning bouncing away from it like it had some sort of shield.

Slowly- but surely- the world beneath it began fading away as the changes to the timeline caught up to it.

* * *

"A Tower!?" Marcus stood straight up- forgetting about the cast on his leg for a moment- "We've got to-WAH!" He fell to the floor with a clatter.

"Marcus!" Yoshi cried out in surprise before, "Gah-!" clutching at her heart as the timeline started to catch up to her.

"What the hell is going on?" Thomas glanced about in confusion as he watched the building start to change around him, "It's like everything's fading away...?"

"The Tower!" Riska snapped her fingers against the photo frame glass in her hand, "The Tower must be altering the timeline somehow, preventing it from branching when a change got made maybe?"

"That'd make sense!" Agumon agreed- "But when was that change made?"

"WHEN ELSE?!" Gureimon shouted, "That day you guys were talking about before!"

"You mean the day my mom and dad went on their first date?" Marcus's eyes widened, "Of course! If that day got changed, then...!" Suddenly, he keeled over as a sharp pain shot through his body, "GAHH...Damn it...!"

"What day was that?" Agumon turned to Sarah, who was looking rather faint herself. "What day was that song played when you were sixteen?"

"Uh..." Sarah's face knit up in concentration as she thought... "July..18th? 1987, I think."

"July 18th," Agumon grabbed Marcus' Xros Loader off of where it'd landed on the floor at some point earlier, quickly setting a time gate coordinate with a bit of haste without even double checking that he'd gotten it right, "1987!" He handed it to Marcus, pleading, "Quick! Boss! Open a Time Gate!"

"R-Right," Marcus held up his Xros Loader and shouted- _**"TIME SHIFT!"**_

Before their eyes- a winding circular gate opened up leading to the same spot some twenty-six years earlier.

"Let's go!" Riska shouted before getting ready to jump through.

"Right behind you!" Gureimon ran for time rift.

"Agumon!" Marcus ordered, "Take Kristy and get through there right now!"

"What?" Kristy protested, "What about you!?"

"We're fading out," Marcus winced as he glanced at his hand holding the Xros Loader- seeing the Digivice straight through the skin and bones. That wasn't good at all, "but if you guys can stop this, then it won't matter what happens here!" And with that- one desperate push- he shoved Kristy towards the confused Agumon who stumbled backwards as he caught her. "Now Go!" He shouted as the duo as they fell through the time gate.

* * *

The Tower frowned as it sensed the timeline already starting to revert itself back to normal- it's own personal timeline began unraveling...!

It had...had to...ha...do...

* * *

**WEDNESDAY, JULY 15TH.**

**1987.**

**2:16 P.M.**

* * *

Kaneda, Isamu, was munching on his cereal with a bored expression on his face.

His favorite TV show had been canceled.

CANCELED.

Of all the inconceivable things...!

Suddenly! There was a ripple in the air before him, on the other side of the table... And then a Girl with long black hair and wearing a leather jacket hopped through what seemed to be a sudden gaping hole in space.

"Woah," She said after a moment's pause, "tacky 80's wallpaper!"

Moments later- a boy with short black (although it had a bit of blue tint to it) hair hopped through after her.

"Woahhh!" He commented, glancing about, "I can see why they repainted!" As he turned about, his gaze fell onto Kaneda, "Uh...Riska...?"

"Yeah, John?" 'Riska' spun around at that, then spotted the boy that was sitting there with his mouth open- a spoon full of cereal just sort of half-possibly sitting between his upper and lower teeth. "Oh. Right. Crap. We didn't think this through, did we?"

It was then that Agumon and Kristy came tumbling through the time rift- which closed right behind them a second later. Neither of them had Marcus' Xros Loader.

"Yeeeeah..." 'John' sighed, "we really didn't."

Finally, "Who the heck are you guys!?" Kaneda nearly shouted at the four unintentional trespassers.

"Believe it or not, Time Travelers," John said simply, "And WOW is this a lot like that one episode of _Honey, I shrunk the Kids_!"

"Stop that," Riska lightly hit him on the back of the head, "this isn't a TV Show!"

"Would you rather I break the fourth wall and say that this whole day so far is a _Back To The Future_ plot?" John offered the alternative. Riska slapped him harder that time- "OW~!"

Meanwhile, Kristy just stared at the space that the time rift had been rather blankly. Part of her was wondering _'Just what the hell happened here?' _while another part was fuming rather angrily, _'He did NOT just shove me through a time gate.'_

* * *

"Okay, say I believe you," Kaneda said with crossed arms over his chest and a devious glint off of his glasses, "What day did you come from?"

"August 20th, 2012," Agumon said simply.

"It's July 15th, 1987," Kaneda told them the date.

Agumon's eyes widened slightly- "Uh oh."

Riska turned to glare at him, "You were supposed to send us to the 18th! Not the 15th!"

"Hey! The 5 and the 8 look really similar and I was in a rush!" Agumon defended his screw up.

"On the plus side," John pointed out the bright side of the mix up, "we've got extra time now to deal with whatever Quartzmon did!"

"Ah, that's true," Agumon perked up at that, "in which case, we should probably get out there and start investigating!"

At this point- Kaneda had to admit that there was no way anything so outlandish couldn't be anything but true.

**THE PARK_ _ _|**

John and Riska decided to investigate the nearby park where, they'd learned, the Summer Festival was being held (Even though it wouldn't officially be Summer until the 21st). Agumon and Kristy- meanwhile- had gone off to see if they could spot anything wrong with the local timeline that might not be related to the Festival.

And so it was with that decision made that the two Digimon discovered the first major problem with the timeline:

"No!" A man in a suit was arguing with a teen-aged girl holding a clipboard, the former looking very angry, and the latter looking very shocked. "Find some other band to play for your crummy little event! My clients are not playing at this venue and that is final!"

"But-!" The girl protested.

"No Buts! We are _***TERMINATING* **_our contract!" And with that- the man stormed off, leaving all those who were busy constructing the stage staring on in horror and confusion.

"Damn it...!" The girl tightened her grip on the clipboard as she watched the Lawyer storm off after breaking their dreams.

"Excuse me!" John called out to the girl- "What was that about?"

The girl turned towards the duo, and frowned just a bit at their slightly futuristic way of dressing, but sighed and explained, "That was our last band quitting a week before the festival, and with that, probably the festival itself."

"Last?" Riska asked.

"We had three scheduled to play over next Saturday," the girl explained, "we lost the first one due to a sudden contract conflict- some charity in need thing. Then the second one quit when they all caught a sudden case of the flu..."

"Ouch," John frowned. "And the third...?"

"Their manager thought it wouldn't get them any 'exposure' and so canceled it, but didn't have the guts to tell us face to face. That guy was their lawyer telling us on not so kind terms that we couldn't have them playing music here..." The girl sighed, "it's such a pain."

"We could play for you!" John volunteered, "We're a band!"

"What?" Riska stared at him in surprise, "Seriously? You're volunteering us for that _NOW_?"

"You're part of a- a band?" The girl asked. "Really?"

"Yeah, we came to town to visit a friend of ours who just got out of the hospital, but we're free otherwise!" John grinned, expertly dodging any falsehoods and telling only the truth of what they had merely been doing before the sudden trip to the past. "So what day is the festival anyways?"

"The 18th," The girl smiled, "You really want to play for us?"

"Sure!" Gureimon grinned, "After all, with no band, there can't be any music, right?" He winked at Riska, hoping she'd get the point.

"Ah, yeah, that's right," Riska nodded, getting what he was trying to do. "I guess we could do it. I can't think of any reason not to..."

"Well, then," The girl held her hand out in greeting, "Welcome to the Summer Festival! I'm Sarah, and you are?"

Riska and John shared a glance at that moment- both thinking the exact same thing, _'We so should have seen this coming.'_

* * *

The town seemed "Normal" for the 1980's, Kristy guessed. At the very least, it seemed normal enough that she couldn't really see anything that could cause a paradox.

"Agu," She began suddenly.

"Yeah?" Agumon glanced over at her. "What's up?"

"I think Keenan got erased earlier," Kristy confessed, "and I just brushed it off like...like...I don't know..." She looked him in the eye and honestly asked, "Does that make me a bad person if I just ignored him vanishing like that?"

"..." Agumon just stared at her for a few moments, "Uh...Well..."

"I seriously just ignored him when he was trying to tell me that mom had called- Probably to tell us that Marcus had come home- and I brushed him off and then he was just gone and..." Kristy stopped her rant to take a deep breath, "And I really have to ask if that's the kind of person I really want to be or not!?"

Agumon just sighed in response, "Well, Kristy, the way I see it, everything's just plain bonkers right now. We've got Quartzmon who's basically blown up a whole planet just to spite us primairly, and _secondarily_ for some alternate goal that we don't even know about yet." Agumon held up a finger when Kristy went to protest what that even had to do with her question. "We all make stupid mistakes in our lives, things we can't ever undo. Failing to save a planet from utter annihilation- failing to say goodbye to someone who you thought you were going to see later on only to have them die tragically in a car accident- sending a jokingly mean spirited text to someone who would die in a _Mexican Stand Off_ and never having the chance to apologize. That's all life in general. Ain't nothing that can be done to stop it." He smiled, "So no, I don't think it makes you a bad person. We all do stuff like that from time to time, and it makes us appreciate the things that we have while we have them."

Kristy just stared at Agumon for a few moments before asking, "When did you get so smart?"

"Somewhere around nine point twenty three west temporal longitude and eight point one four north temporal latitude," Agumon replied with a grin.

"Uh..." Kristy sighed, "Nevermind, we'll talk about this again later."

"Oh, if you say so," Agumon tilted his head to the side in confusion.

**A FEW HOURS LATER_ _ _| THE FUTURE DAMON RESIDENCE_ _ _| **

"Basically," John said with a tone of finality, "the paradox is exactly what I was expecting it to be. Kristy's Mother and Father won't be able to have their first date at the festival without a band to play music for them to hear and eventually have Kristy's mother hear again during the time when Marcus was a baby in the supermarket. It's a subtle little paradox, but it's one of the most drastic ones."

"It doesn't explain why it's erasing this photograph though," Riska said as she held up the photo frame pilfered from the future- showing the mostly erased Mr. Spencer Damon, and the partially erased Marcus Damon.

"Any number of reasons tied into a butterfly effect," John shrugged, "say without Kristy's mom recognizing the song, Kristy doesn't get born, thus preventing the day that prompted the photo from being taken?"

"Okay, I can see that," Agumon nodded, "but why would Marcus start being erased otherwise? He was still born, wasn't he?"

"It's the Digital World," Kristy said flatly. "Without me here, Biyomon doesn't hatch, and without Biyomon, Marcus doesn't fight Aquilamon after he's brain washed by Merukimon, and therefore Agumon doesn't become RizeGreymon, and because of that they can't save earth from Merukimon _**or**_ Kurata and because of that the entire earth gets destroyed by the Royal Knights and Yggdrasil attacking."

"She's right," Agumon's eyes widened, "and that was enough years ago by now that _naturally_ Marcus, Yoshi, and Thomas would start fading out along with everything else! The earth would be destroyed otherwise!"

"Okay," Riska grumbled, "so the stakes just got a bit higher. But we just play the song and-"

"Which song?" Agumon asked the million dollar question.

"Uh..." Riska frowned, "Right...we didn't find out _**WHAT**_ song it was, did we?"

"No, that we did not," John sighed.

"I guess we'll just have to wing it then," Agumon suggested.

**THE NEXT DAY_ _ _|**

It was some crazy stroke of luck that Kaneda's parents had jumped town that very day, of the time traveler's arrival, to visit a sick relative in the country- leaving him with complete control of the house with only a message on the answering machine as his only answer as to their absence.

They wouldn't be back until the 20th, thus giving the time travelers a place to rest during the three days of their "Back To The Future" plot.

It was either that "Luck" thing or an incredible coincidence, Kaneda thought. After all, hadn't that movie just come out two years earlier? And now- here before his very eyes- were four time travelers!

There were differences, of course, between a simple movie plot and what was going on here. This was a simple "Realignment" of getting an as-of-yet unknown song to play at a festival to simply close a loop, where-as the movie had the overly complicated plot of first getting two people together during a known song, and then playing a futher unnecessary song to the audience.

But adding onto that- it seemed that three of the four time travelers weren't even from this earth- let alone the local time stream! It was an interesting thing to listen to, and would be something to inquire into, had he ever had the time to deal with such things.

The sleeping arrangements for this few-day trip was simple enough- Kaneda kept to his room (Which Kristy had said would become her brother's) while Riska and John took his parent's bedroom and Kristy and Agumon took the guest room (What would become hers in the future).

Agumon had thrown a protest when Kristy had suggested that however. "No! I'm fine with the couch!"

Kaneda would have allowed that if Kristy hadn't ended it there by saying, "I want to finish our talk from earlier. _Alone._"

Nobody but Agumon seemed to know what that had meant.

In the morning, the boy had seemed rather uncomfortable ("I slept on the floor," was all he said), and Kristy refused to elaborate on anything, even at Riska's poking and prodding.

"Alright, it's the Sixteenth now," Riska said at the dining room table, presenting the picture frame for all to see. "We've stabilized the timeline somewhat, Marcus has reversed fading, and his dad's stopped at half way, so we've obviously done something right."

"So, then," John clapped his hands, "Today's mission is to get some songs rehearsed. I know Agumon can use the drums to some degree, but I'm not sure on Kristy's skills with an instrument. So! We'll get to work on those few songs, and in the off time, we'll investigate around town and see if we can stabilize anything else with regards to a time loop."

"Also! I've set up a stable time loop," Riska held up a letter, "I wrote this letter to be delivered here at a certain day and time-"

"The day and time that we ourselves left for the past," John grinned. "That way, Marcus can come pick us up after we finish up here and stabilize the timeline."

"What if he doesn't get the letter?" Kristy asked, "What if it doesn't get to him and we wind up stuck here?"

"Then that's where _Plan I_ comes in," Kaneda spoke up. "Me, in case you didn't realize it."

"He'll take the long way back to the day we left, and he'll personally hand deliver the letter," Riska explained, "That way, for sure we'll get back after this."

"Then what's the point of the letter?" Agumon asked.

"It's just a formality," John said, "and a back up, in case something happens to Kaneda in between now and then, it'll get put into the mail service with a delay order. "

"Right...Then..." Agumon blinked, unsure of how to process that. He summed it up with: "I hate Time Travel."

"You and me both," John sighed.

* * *

It was decided that Kristy would be the singer for their impromptu "band" (Ironically named "Marty Mcfly and the Time Travelers" just for the fun of it). She'd protested, yes, saying that there was no way she could do it, but had relented upon seeing the picture frame start to begin erasing her father again. (It stopped the moment she agreed.)

Of course, they quickly realized that the only instrument Agumon was good at (Drums) was nowhere to be seen. Sarah had said that one of the bands would have brought a set with them to play, but as that had fallen through...

This left Riska and John on their own, hunting the markets and stores for a cheap Drum Set while Kristy hurriedly rehearsed the set of songs they'd selected for the Summer Festival.

"Damn, why is it that none of these stores have drums in stock?" Risk growled.

"Because they're so damn heavy?" John offered a solution that also passed as a Back To The Future shout out ever so casually.

"Ha ha ha," Riska said flatly.

Shortly after that exchange, they passed an old antique jewelry store- and something caught Vriska's eye.

"John," She breathed at the boy, concern in her voice, "come look at this."

"What is it?" John sighed as he turned around to look at the window, "Don't tell me you're looking at a wedding ring or something."

"Just look at those bracelets on display," Riska said, bluntly ignoring the cliche'd remark.

"Bracelets...?" John narrowed his eyes at the only set of bracelets on display...and gasped. "No Way!"

"Yes Way," Riska summed up exactly what they were with one sentence, "Tagiru and Gumdramon's bracelets."

In the display stand- the two golden rings shimmered in the sunlight.

* * *

"The bracelets?" The elderly woman who owned the store inquired, "Oh those were given to me along with a pile of scrap metal from some fancy electronic device a nephew of mine had found out when exploring one day in the forests. There were some crystal blades that came with them too, but they were rather broken. I sold them a few days ago, sorry to say."

"We're just interested in the bracelets," John said, "they look exactly like this matching set a few friends of ours have and we'd, uh, like to surprise them with it."

"Well, they're just cheap gold-colored brass. Not extraordinarily rare, or expensive," The woman shrugged, "if you want them so badly, I'll give them to you for five dollars!"

"Deal!" Riska forked over a five dollar bill that she'd gotten from Kaneda for buying the drums (Their current money stock was from twenty five years earlier, after all).

* * *

They walked out of the store with the bracelets in hand- literally.

"So they're the bracelets alright," John said as he twisted one around in his hand. "I can't tell if they're supercharged or anything though."

"Well, I say we keep hold of 'em and wait to see what happens," Riska sighed, "I have a feeling these things will just walk their own path to Tagiru."

"How the hell did he get them anyways?" John asked, "I never found out."

"I think they fell from the sky like a meteor of some kind," Riska shrugged as she put her chosen bracelet on her wrist- loose, but not unbearably so. It definitely felt like it was destined for another person's arm.

"On wards, then," John laughed, "to Drum land!"

They found a drum kit not two stores later.

* * *

The Picture had been restored to some degree- now Spencer Damon was only missing down to his shoulders.

Kristy found this a positive development and so put a bit more effort into learning the songs they'd chosen.

* * *

That afternoon as they ate lunch, they realized that their current clothes would never hold up to the scrutiny a band would receive at a festival. Riska's impromptu purchase of the Destined Bracelets had given them all an idea, however.

"We obviously need to get new clothes," John said simply. "Something that screams 'band' for the present era."

"Well," Kristy mused, "it _is_ a festival."

The next few hours were spent shopping for new clothes.

* * *

The next day was filled with even more practice and rehearsal than had been planned due to that decision. However- with new instruments, and songs chosen- and the fact that the picture was slowly returning back to normal...?

They felt confident that they could win this.

* * *

**SATURDAY, JUNE 18th.**

**1987.**

**8:14 A.M.**

* * *

"It jammed," Kristy lamented at the dress she'd chosen to perform in- specifically the zipper.

As far as show time mornings went- this was not the way to get things done. The first ominous sign had been that the picture had begun to start fading away yet again- at an accelerated rate this time.

Something wasn't going right.

The second ominous sign right here was the jammed zipper on her dress.

"Damn it," Agumon- who was already dressed up in clothing that looked like they'd been ripped straight out of Marcus' wardrobe (Agumon insisted it was a natural look for drummers)- grumbled as he came over to help her out. "This is just what we needed...!"

Kristy's dress was a simple strapless, light blue, knee-length dress. "Strapless" is a word here meaning "Naturally having a jammed zipper that was working fine not one day ago." It cannot be stressed enough how much this jammed zipper is important due to it's constant mentioning.

[[Spoiler: It's use here is for a classic trope.]]

"Damn, it really is stuck," Agumon snarled slightly at the jammed zipper, and he desperately focused on it and not Kristy's back. "Who designed a dress like this?"

"Hello?" Kristy laughed, "It's the 1930's calling, they want their bad dress designs back."

"Haha," Agumon laughed as well, then frowned slightly, "hey, Kristy?"

"Yeah?" She glanced over her shoulder at him.

"I just...If this doesn't work out and we're both erased from the time stream, well...I'm glad at least I had someone I was really close to at my side when it happens," Agumon said with a cautious tone, as if he were treading a fine line, then he corrected, "**IF** it happens."

"...Thanks," Kristy smiled faintly, "I'm sure we'll do fine."

"Hehe..." Agumon giggled.

"Now, um, could you hurry up with that zipper?"

"Oh, Right, sorry!"

* * *

The third ominous sign had been the broken guitar string.

Riska scowled at her guitar with annoyance. She'd simply been tuning the device when- _SPROING_- it split.

"This day is just getting better and better."

* * *

Breakfast was eaten quickly, and soon they were heading to the park. Equipment had to be set up, and all sorts of sound checks had to be made well before the Festival officially began at Noon.

"The Fourth Ominous Sign" was a literal sign.

During the night- a tree branch had fallen onto the suspended banner above the stage- and that needed to be cleared off before anything else could be done.

* * *

Soon enough- the time to face the music had come.

To start off with- their little band of "Time Travelers" warmed up with instrumental songs and themes- their singer had an important job to do for the first hour, after all.

Kristy didn't appreciate the fact that she had to make sure that her parents had started their date.

Of course- at the same time- she realized that maybe that was what she needed.

At this point of time, she was the same age as them. She could see how they were and what their lives were like when just...living!

And as she watched them go on their first date, she had to wonder if she'd ruined any chances of having something like that by acting the way she had over the last few years.

For Kristy- it was a bit of an eye opening experience. Seeing them go on dates and other such things. She realized that, as things went along, that her parents really didn't have anything weird or odd that tied them together. They just lived and encountered and experienced.

She turned to go to the stage.

* * *

They switched to real songs soon after the clock struck one.

Songs came and went- mostly period songs that should have been known like _"Johnny B. Goodie."_

But soon they ran out of those. Their group of time travelers broke out the future songs.

Of course- they had to sell these as their own songs, and some of them were!

Themes that had been written during the Code Crown War- "_X4B The Guardian_" and "_Sky Dancing Hero_" along with songs from Television. Things like "_Cruel Angel's Thesis_", _"Sorairo Days",_ and other such songs that hadn't been written yet in this dimension's time frame.

As the hours wore on- and the sung songs were intermixed with instrumental themes, they soon realized that they were running out of time.

The Picture had bizarrely continued to erase itself- now Spencer and Marcus were gone, and Sarah had started to vanish as well.

Already, Kristy and Agumon were feeling the effects of the erasing time line- breath was harder to catch and the timing on songs became ever so slightly more harder.

"We've got to nail it on this next one," Riska, who quite honestly was dressed exactly the same as she'd always been (Just with newer, shiner, plastic-y clothes), muttered, "let me take over singing on this. John, back me up on the synth."

"Sure thing," John had said with a nod, nearly sending the goofy looking hat he'd purchased as part of his "Future Tech" costume to the floor.

"Ok by me..." And with that, Kristy slumped to the floor next to an Amp, taking a few moments to glance at the picture. Soon- the erasing effect on her mother would hit the image of her as a baby- and then all bets were off.

* * *

"Alright everyone, we're about spent for the night so this is going to be our last song." Riska called out to the audience under the setting sun, "This last one is a personal favorite of mine. A Danish band I follow wrote it about..." She did the temporal math and fudged a few numbers, "Five years ago, I think? Anyways...This one's out there to all you crazy kids having a blast!" She then added, under breath and away from the microphone, "Here's hoping."

_*cue BYE BYE BABYLON (By Cryoshell)*_

And with that, she plugged in her electric guitar- having unplugged it specifically for the sound it would make when she plugged it back in. That was John's cue to cue a pre-recorded wind sound.

Moments later, she kicked off the song with a guitar rift. Agumon followed in with drums a few moments later, and finishing it off was a wavering violin melody that had been pre-recorded by John.

After a few moments of that, Riska took over on the guitar with a slower melody and sang, _"Release...Let me take on eternity... Taking one more step and let it rip through me... I'm Building up my nerve, So You Can Wish Me Well... Or You Can Wish Me Hell!_" She smirked a bit as she continued on, _"From pride we'll fall...!"_ And with that, the song kicked to a higher gear, _"BYE BYE, BABYLON! Was reaching for the suun! Depraving everyone, so don't you know? You Don't Belong. BYE BYE, Babylon! Now Scattered you will ruuun~ Left burning in the Sun, prepare to be...Bye Bye, Babylon, Be gone!"_

* * *

Kristy felt a bit of energy come back to her as the song played, and she checked the photograph on a hunch- rather quickly, the erasing effect was being undone- reversing so fast and quickly that the rest of the image just seemed to fade back into place, though slightly differently. Her parents seemed just ever so slightly younger in the picture now.

On a hunch- she glanced down into the audience, and saw her parents kissing on their very first date.

So That explained it.

Funny, Kristy lamented, she didn't feel any older. But then again...Who could tell until they traveled back to the future?

* * *

_"Unseen, the Prime obstruction is facing me..."_ Riska continued to sing, _"Wanting to retreat but you won't let me be... I'm Calling for Belief. Be Sure I will Be there..."_ She took a breath and flashed a grin at the audience. _"AND YOU WILL FAAALLL~!"_

* * *

Unseen by all- the Quartzmon Tower floated over the harbor- this time being the past self of the Tower that had been seen earlier in this movie.

And then it felt a ripple in the space time continuum. The Timeline had almost completely reasserted itself again.

The Tower failed to understand why Quartzmon had dispatched it to this timeline in the first place, if that was the case.

* * *

_"BYE BYE! Babylon! Now Scattered you will ruuun~ Left Burning in the Sun, Prepare to be...Bye Bye, Babylon, be gone..."_ Riska sang, _"Bye Bye, Babylon...Be Gone..."_

Out of the corner of her eye- she spotted a brief flash of blueish white light and heard the screeching of car tires following a muffler blast.

_"Bye Bye, Babylon, be gone!"_

And with the song ended- the audience cheered.

"THANK YOU EVERYBODY!" Riska held up a hand and waved at them all, "THANK YOU! _**AND GOOD NIGHT**_!"

* * *

"The Timeline's reasserted," Riska said as she packed up her guitar into hammer-space. "And I think our ride's here."

"What ride?" Kristy asked.

"That one," Riska pointed at the very obviously out of place Modified DeLorean just around the corner. There was a teenager wearing a cap leaning against the car, just waving at them.

"Oh my god...it's a real live DeLorean!" John stared at it in awe. "Look at that! It's even got the _Mister Fusion_ and the steam vents on the back!"

"Well, then," Kristy laughed a bit, "Let's get back to the future then!"

* * *

They approached the obvious Time Machine with little haste- and the teenager- someone they'd never met before- smiled at them. "Hi there, guys! My name's Verne, Doc. Brown sent me to come pick you up!"

"Doc Brown?" Agumon asked, "As in...?"

"Yup," The teen just nodded, and pulled a letter out of his pants pocket- it was an older version of the one Riska had written before. "See? Here's my proof!"

"Wow," John whistled. "Now this is really something."

"So we just get in the car and drive back to the future?" Kristy asked.

"Pretty much!" Verne nodded, "Although we have one quick stop to make first."

"What's that?" Agumon asked.

"You'll see!" Verne replied mysteriously.

* * *

It was a squeeze fitting them all into the DeLorean's tiny interior, but four of them managed it, leaving the fifth standing in the trunk of the car, hunkered down behind the raised (and transparent) trunk door.

"Alright then," Verne powered up the car, and activated a few buttons, "and we have..." The car jerked upwards- "Take off!"

The DeLorean's four wheels had folded down and became hover devices.

The Car could _FLY_.

And with a push of the accelerator- the DeLorean took off towards the harbor.

"Alright up there, Riska?" Verne asked.

"REALLY!?" She shouted through the windshield- "I've Gotta ride in the TRUNK!?"

"Sorry, it's the time loop," Verne apologized. "We've got to make this in one jump without coming back here."

"Why?" Kristy asked, "What's so important about making it in one take?"

"Well, for one thing," Verne pointed through the side window at the Quartzmon tower over the harbor, "That."

"Oooh, Right," Agumon whistled, "Forgot about that thing."

"So I ride in the trunk because you want me to kill it!?" Riska shouted again- _**"ON MY OWN!~?"**_

"No no!" Verne shook his head- "You've got to throw the bracelets into it's mouth!"

"WHAT!?" John and Riska shouted- "WHY!?"

"They've got to gain momentum somehow!" Verne was- of course- referring to the bracelet's original entry into Digi-Quartz. "That's what you guys did in my past, and it's what we're doing now in the present! So get up on the roof of the car and get ready to throw the bracelets!"

"I. Hate. _**TIME TRAVEL!"**_ Riska snarled as she did just that. Climbing over the windshield and onto the roof- carefully minding the _Mister Fusion _device on the back. "Why the hell do *I* have to do this!? Couldn't John or Agumon do this!?"

"You've got the best aim!" John offered.

"NOT HELPING, DORK!" Riska shouted rather hysterically.

"Sorry, dear," John sweated just a little.

Kristy blinked at that sudden turn around. What the heck?

* * *

Within a few moments- the DeLorean came up at as close to the Quartzmon Tower as they possibly. The Tower stared at them with a blank "Creeper" face. What did they want?

"Batter up..." Riska- standing on top of the Delorean rather dramatically- wound up, and then threw the two bracelets at the Tower's face.

With a simple _sploosh_, the golden bracelets vanished into the Tower's odd visage.

The tower's face grew angry, and it started revving up a power attack.

"An' that's me cue to scrapper!" Riska yelped as she slid back down into the trunk and pulled the glass door down over her- locking her in.

"And that's MY cue to hit it!" Verne punched the accelerator and with a quick burst of speed, the DeLorean flew straight at the Quartzmon's face.

84.

"WWWAAAH!?" Kristy screamed in horror- Oh-God-Why-Were-They-FLYING-At-it!?

85.

The Tower didn't understand- what did it do? What should it do? What? WHAT?

86.

John screamed like only a three month old baby could.

87.

Verne smirked. This was a game of chicken he knew he'd win.

_**88!**_

Riska wrenched her eyes shut as a massive display of blue sparks flew over her.

**BAM BAM BAM **_**PCHOOOOOOOO!**_

The DeLorean exploded into a burst of blue light that sailed right into the Tower's eyes as twin tire tracks of fire.

The Tower groaned and leaned backwards in surprise...

* * *

**AUGUST 21st.**

**2012**

**6:12 P.M.**

* * *

The Delorean emerged straight out of the Tower's face at an angle- the Tower was falling towards the harbor with extreme gashes in its side.

As they ascended- Agumon spotted the cause: "Hey! It's MirageGaogamon, Rosemon, and Ravemon!"

"Woah!" Kristy stared out the window at the three Megas giving the flying car an odd look. "HEY GUYS!" she waved.

"What the-?" You could hear Ravemon stumble over his words in surprise- "Is that Kristy!?"

"Alright then!" Riska kicked the hood open and jumped out onto the windshield before kicking the hood closed again and sliding down onto the hood, "Let's kick this tower to the curb!"

"It's Riska!" Rosemon gasped- "But she vanished into thin air!"

"I Guess we know where they got off to then," MirageGaogamon chuckled, then turned to face the tower and readied the next attack- **"DOUBLE GALE CLAW!"**

**"FORBIDDEN TEMPTATION!"** Rosemon prepared her own attack next.

**"SPIRAL RAVEN CLAW!"** Ravemon spun into a tornado.

And finishing it off?

**"MEGALOVANIA!"** Riska swung her guitar through the air- launching a musical burst at the Tower.

The four attacks swirled towards their singular target- the Quartzmon Tower- and then hit true- shattering the massive rock sculpture into pieces.

* * *

Soon, the four time travelers had landed outside the Damon household and had headed inside to reunite with those who had been left behind.

"KRISTYY!" Much to her surprise- Her mother and father hugged her with surprise.

"We've been so worried," Sarah was crying, "where have you been for the last week?!"

"Er-" Kristy blinked at that- "Week?"

"Mom told me you'd vanished about a week before I got here," Marcus explained from the table, looking exactly the same as when we first saw him at the beginning of the episode, "just gone! Out of nowhere! Then when I showed up with Gureimon and Riska yesterday, they and Agumon just vanished too! Did you guys get pulled to the same place or-?"

"Yeah, sort of," Agumon scratched at his head, "there was a bit more to it than that, though."

And so the retelling of the entire above story happened.

As such.

And Thusly.

* * *

But we don't have time to go through everything again. As such, and Thusly.

"I thought that you all were familiar when I saw you yesterday," Sarah laughed once she had heard the entire story, "Turns out you all just went back into the past!"

"We still don't know what caused it all to happen," Riska sighed, "but at the least, we closed one more time loop."

"Half-way," John grumbled, "We still don't know where they came from originally. Crystal Swords? Who the heck uses those?"

"Anyways, why'd you send Verne to come get us and not come yourself?" Kristy had to ask. "We wrote that letter, after all."

"Letter?" Marcus frowned, "What letter?"

At that moment- the doorbell rang. Upon checking- it was the mail courier with a package and a ton of letters.

Predictably, the very same time travel letter was in that stack of mail.

* * *

Unfortunately for Kaneda, a family matter had dragged him out of town on the day before he was supposed to deliver the letter, as an included attachment explained. So he'd put it in the mail and hoped it arrived in time.

Naturally- it hadn't.

Thus another loop began where one was closed.

"Just hold onto that letter for a few years," Verne insisted as he climbed back into the DeLorean. "You'll know where it needs to be delivered when the time comes."

And with that- he closed the door to the DeLorean and drove away, leaving everyone back where they belonged.

"By the way," Riska said suddenly, "you never told me how you knew to ask about what we were just talking about."

"Oh, that?" John laughed, "I figured we were about to go on a _Back To The Future_ plot. Narrative causality implied that some major piece of information about the loop was given."

"You're making that up, aren't you?" Riska asked.

"Yeah," John sighed, "I am."

"How then?"

"A lucky guess based off of all the time traveling we've done over the last year and a half?"

"...Yeah, I'll buy that. But considering we found the bracelets, I suppose it wasn't an entire waste of time."

"What happened to those things anyways?"

"Who knows, who cares," And with that, Riska turned on her heels and marched back into the house.

**MEANWHILE_ _ _| YEARS IN THE PAST/FUTURE_ _ _| SOMEWHERE IN DEEP SPACE-TIME_ _ _|**

The two bracelets flew through space with about all the momentum of a thrown baseball.

They floated with just the bare minimum of momentum, never stopping, never accelerating...

And then a giant shooting start of massive regeneration energy shot over them- imbuing them with both the mystical power of time as well as giving them an increased speed.

The Bracelets began moving faster and faster through space and time- descending through all the right paths and bridges until they approached a singular planet.

Digi-Quartz.

The bracelets fell- targeting a certain block and a certain little alley way with a certain two destined heroes laying on its floor.

It impacted the ground- and a Time Loop was closed.

**END OF X0VA-1.**

* * *

_*cue Back To The Future (theme)*_

**TO BE CONTINUED IN:**

_**X0VA-2: DIGIMON XROS WARS VS. DIGIMON FRONTIER**_

* * *

**A.N.: CUE THOSE CREDITS! XD**

**Welp! That was fun to write. I'm not sure the plot was quite as stable as it could have been, but the time loops? Yeah, those are about as tight as it gets. For those who didn't quite get it the loop here was that Kristy was ALWAYS destined to go back and be on stage. She didn't have to be singing or playing an instrument. The loop just required that she, Gureimon, Riska, and Agumon were on that stage to play the song that paradoxically otherwise wouldn't have existed. That's all the loop required. The Quartzmon Tower(s) were simply there to PREVENT the timeline from branching between the Departure Time and the Arrival time. Why should Quartzmon care to send a Tower to do that? The Bracelets. That's why. Quartzmon knew that the bracelets wouldn't be there to attract the lightning during the final stages of his plan without this somewhat stable loop. **

**And if you were in his shoes, wouldn't you go to all the trouble to ensure that the birth of your own pocket universe happened the way that it was destined to?**

**The paradox alone would...well...be rather messy. **

**Oh, and one more thing. Do you guys think I should Xros-Post this particular Chapter to the Digimon/Back To The Future category? _DTC**


	78. X0VA2- DXWvDF

**DIGITAL WORLD: FRNTR 816.**

**NOVEMBER 20TH, 2004.**

**3 MONTHS POST CASCADE SIDE B.**

* * *

_*cue Terezi Owns*_

Our camera view shot through a static void- quickly descending upon a torn and tattered Digital World that was missing several chunks from it's surface.

It continued downwards and faster and faster- descending towards a certain open plain and field, crisscrossed with Train Tracks.

One was being used- a Worm Trailmon going at speeds it really shouldn't have.

[0:17]

Climbing up the back of the ladder of the coal car was none other than our favorite Lawyer Chessmon: Terezie.

She was in her human form and had her cane blades slung over her back. As she cleared the top of the Coal Car, she smirked at the two thieves- A Doggymon and a ShadowWereGarurumon.

The ShadowWereGarurumon yelped in surprise as Terezie shouted something at them.

[0:26]

In the sky- descending towards them at an impressive rate- was KaiserGreymon, sword drawn and eyes narrowed in determination.

[0:35]

Terezie began walking down the coal pile towards the two thieves.

The Doggymon squeaked with each step- his nervousness getting to him.

[0:44]

She leaped at them- even as KaiserGreymon shot towards the front of the train- hoping to push it to a stop before something bad could happen.

Terezie grappled with the ShadowWereGarurumon- easily using her cane swords to deal critical strikes to the Wolf's brass knuckles that shattered them rather easily.

[1:02]

With nobody to control the poor Trailmon- it quickly began picking up speed- Kaiser Greymon slammed his feet into the tracks, and planted his hands onto the front of the Trailmon.

The Train began slowing down- slowly but surely- and all the way through the hapless Doggymon just stared on as his boss was quickly sent sprawling onto the floor- unconscious.

[1:16]

As he stared up at the girl grinning at him, he felt terror like no other- the train was slowing down to a grinding halt- and she'd re-sheathed her cane into one solid piece.

And as the train finally stopped- she pushed the stylized dragon head of the cane into his gut and he _SQUEAKED_ at the event.

"Now then!" Terezie said with a laugh, "I want you to tell me all about this cargo you've boosted here, Mister Plush Rump!"

* * *

_*cue FIRE! (TV Size)*_

With a burst of fire and a train whistle- a stylized _**F**_ appeared through a hollow outlined version of the Xros Heart Team Logo.

A moment later- another train whistle sounded and text wrote itself onto the fused logo:

**DIGIMON XROS WARS**

**VS.**

**DIGIMON FRONTIER**

* * *

_*CUE TITLE THEME*_

**"XROS OVER ANIMATION TWO! TIME TRAINS AND PLANES!"**

* * *

"Uwaaah!" Izumi Orimoto took in a breath of fresh air, "That was a lot of work!"

"Yeah..." Tomoki Himi agreed, "Stopping a train is not something fun at all..."

"Che," Takuya Kanbara smirked just a bit, "Well, at least it's more fun than having an entire planet blow up in your face- Twice!"

He was- of course- referring to their team's first adventures in the Digital World- where in Lucemon had succeeded in absorbing their Digital World's Fractal Code- and their recent bout of new adventures- which began with arriving on an earth that soon exploded due to a misplaced Horror Terror.

"Okay, I'll give you that," Izumi nodded.

It had been three months since that fateful day- where in the previously mentioned Earth of another Universe had been destroyed.

Sure- it was argued that it was a "Fixed Point" and nothing could be done to undo the damage- but the result still left a sour taste in Takuya's mouth. Twice in a row- they'd failed to prevent a world from being destroyed.

Of course while the fault for that lay squarely on nobody's shoulders, Takuya couldn't help but feel down about it.

So- when the opportunity came up to go back to their own universe's Digital World to fight off Quartzmon's devious machinations during their original adventure- he leaped at the opportunity to do such.

There were rules- of course. "No Interfering with your own time stream!" and "Avoid crossing paths with your past selves!" were high on the list among others.

That said- however- things still seemed to be going well.

Several of Quartzmon's plots had been foiled thus far, and they were on the road to foiling yet another.

Takuya turned back towards the stopped train, and then more directly towards the tied up Doggymon and ShadowWereGarurumon. "Yo, buddies!"

"We ain't your pals, pal!" Doggymon whined, "Leave us alone you stinkin' Flamon!"

"Hey now, that behavior isn't going to get you anywhere!" Takuya sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

To "disguise" themselves as they traveled as to prevent their past selves from learning of their existence, the returning heroes had disguised themselves as various Digimon based off of a half-evolved form Takuya had once unlocked by accident on the Dark Continent.

Takuya was the "Rookie" stage of his Human Spirit Agunimon, "Flamon."

Izumi was "Tinkermon," the "Rookie" stage of her Human Spirit Kazemon.

And finally, Tomoki was dressed up in a Baromon costume- a rather short one at that.

"Look," Takuya started, "we just want to-"

"Save yer breath!" ShadowWereGarurumon snarled, "We ain't talkin'!"

"Sigh," Takuya sighed, and turned away from them, "what'll it take to flip these guys on their plan?"

"OI! Everyone!" Terezie called out from one of the back most train cars, "Come check this out!"

* * *

It was a box that looked like the one that had been found in Digi-Quartz- leading to the Gate room tunnel.

This time- it was a real box and not a cleverly hidden door.

That didn't make it any less empty this time, however.

"Looks like Quartzmon moved it again," Strider, another PawnChessmon, said with a sigh, "Why the hell is he playing hard to get with this Gate? Why go to all the trouble of moving it from dimension to dimension like this?"

"What I want to know is how he got it out of this box while it was _**ON**_ the train!" Flute, yet another PawnChessmon, gestured at the empty crate, "The Cargo Manifest lists it as weighing the full weight! This box doesn't even have packaging filler in it!"

"He was probably keeping an eye on it," Tomoki reasoned, "when we boarded the train, he probably moved the gate."

"Yeah," Izumi sighed, "but the question is _where?_"

* * *

A PawnChessmon stared at their very souls. "Staaaareeeee..."

ShadowWereGarurumon flinched away- it was really making him uncomfortable.

"So..." Takuya started after a few moments of this, "What's he doing exactly?"

"An unusual form of torture," Terezie said as she filed at her fingernails in patience, "it's something Problem picked up in Sword Zone."

"Eh?" Takuya raised an eyebrow, "Who picked up where?"

"Problem," she jabbed a thumb at the PawnChessmon, "That guy."

"His name is literally..._'Problem'_?" Takuya blinked.

"Yeah, and Sword Zone was one of the Zones we were in during the Code Crown hunt," Terezie mused on that, "The last Zone, actually."

"Wait, just back up for a moment here," Takuya waved his hand through the air, "You're telling me that out of all eight of you, he gets a bogus name that nobody would _**ACTUALLY**_ name their child?"

"Nope," Kroket giggled, "that honor would be tied with his sister, Flute!"

"Fl..flute?" Takuya's eye twitched. "What kind of messed up parents did they _HAVE_?"

"Yeah, we thought it was weird too," Strider shrugged, "Rue' tried to pry it out of 'em once, insisted they had to have some other names that they were hiding."

"And?" Takuya asked.

Terezie and Strider laughed at once- much to his confusion.

"Let me tell you a story here, Mister Kanbara..." Terezie grinned, "About six or seven years ago, when I first joined the Chessmon Guard..."

**FLASH BACK_ _ _| SIX AND A HALF YEARS AGO_ _ _| LAKE ZONE_ _ _|**

"Alright everyone," Their teacher- a Knightmon in crimson armor- had shouted to the room as he held up a list of names, "We're going to go through the rows, and I'll call your names out as we go." The list, for a class of no more than fifteen Recruits to ascend into the narrower class of ten Pages, went by in a flash.

A Young Terezie stared at the rest of the trainees around her- all of them much younger than she was.

Terezie was Ten- making her the oldest in the room by a small margin. The next oldest person after her was an infuriatingly calm and collected boy whose name she'd not yet learned.

"Pyreope, Terezie?" The Knightmon finally called out.

"Present!" Terezie barked out with a sharp raise of her dominant hand.

"Strider, Dirk?"

"Present," the boy raised his hand next.

"Vallerie, Louise?"

"P-present!" a younger girl had squeaked- though Terezie barely paid attention to it. Her attention was more focused on this fellow Recruit of name of "Strider."

As the oldest in the room, they shared the greatest chance of making it past this first set of trials, and no doubt would be paired together during future training missions. Terezie narrowed her eyes, she'd have to take the initive and introduce herself properly later. No way would she be working with a frozen Popsicle like this... "Strider" fellow!

**END FLASH BACK_ _ _|**

"We got along rather well for a while there," Strider mused, "but then one day both of us screwed up on something, and we blamed it on the other."

"Our teachers weren't too happy with us, so they sent us outside," Terezie chuckled dryly, "that's when we met Flute and Problem."

**FLASH BACK_ _ _| LAKE ZONE_ _ _| SIX AND 1/3RD YEARS AGO_ _ _|**

"And if you hadn't gotten so stuck up with the idea of-!" Strider was shouting, when Terezie interrupted him.

"ME? HAAAH! That's a rick one, _Prince_!" She spat at the ground, "You think just because you've got all those girls wrapped around your finger that you can just-!?"

**SNIP.**

The sudden snapping of a tree branch brought their argument to a halt.

Slowly, but surely, Strider and Terezie turned their heads towards the source of the sound.

"Uh..." A young boy waved at them, "hi?"

"Hello," The girl next to him smiled, "we seem to be a bit lost. Could you tell us what Flute we're on?"

**END FLASH BACK_ _ _|**

"She actually said 'flute'?" Izumi interrupted the flash back as she passed by.

"Yeah, something of an oddity we worked with for a looong time," Strider sighed as he shook his head. "She'd replace random words with 'flute' when speaking, didn't even realize it."

"Over the years, we started doing verbal tic lessons, trying to make her say the right thing, or rather, replace something not important," Terezie chuckled, "we even started an infectious motto among our fellow PawnChessmonz cause of that."

**FLASH BACK_ _ _| FIVE AND THREE/FOURTHS YEARS AGO_ _ _|LAKE ZONE_ _ _|**

"...But I know I can speak clearly if I put my Flute to it, Chessu!" The girl winced almost as soon as she realized she's said it incorrectly. "Sorryyyy..."

"Okay," Strider rubbed at the bridge of his nose, "We'll take this from the top."

"Okay..." Flute took a breath. "I know I speak Fl-" A pause- "oddly, Chessu." Strider nodded to continue. "But I know I can speak clearly if I put my...My...M...Miiinnnnd.." She slowly grit the word out and then continued as quickly as she could, "to it, Flute!" And then she flinched upon messing it up on the last word. "I did it again!"

"That's alright," Terezie put her hand on her fellow Recruit's shoulder, "you only messed up the Verbal Tic that time. If anything, that'll be the best part to goof up."

"T..thanks, I guess," Flute smiled for what seemed to be the first time in a long time.

**END FLASH BACK_ _ _|**

"She got the hang of it eventually," Strider seemed to smirk, "but the "Chessu" tic spread to just about everyone in the Chessmonz."

"So...why do you still call her Flute then?" Izumi had to ask.

"And why is Problem "Problem"?" Takuya asked.

"Now that's something I'd like to know, actually," Kroket said, "you guys never told me that part."

"Ah, right, we did get interrupted a bit didn't we?" Terezie asked such a rhetorical question it made her chuckle. "Well..."

**FLASH BACK_ _ _| LAKE ZONE_ _ _| SIX AND 1/3RD YEARS AGO_ _ _|**

"Hi, I'm Flute," The girl unintentionally censored her own name, "and I just said the wrong thing." She grimaced. "This is such a problem, Problem!" she said towards her brother.

"..." Who said nothing with regards to his mismatched name.

The Knightmon who Taiki would one day save sighed, "Yeah, it seems you did," he glanced over at Terezie and Strider. "Thanks for bringing this to my attention, you two. You can leave now."

Terezie weighed the decision. It didn't feel right to leave like this... But in the second it took her to gather up the courage from hearing the order and speak up, her partner beat her to the punch.

"With all due respect, I think we should keep an eye on them being the ones who found them, sir," Strider said, standing rather straight and tall despite the clear insubordination he just presented. "It might help them overcome whatever's messed with their minds in such a way..." there was a short pause before he added, once more, "Sir."

Knightmon glanced to Terezie, "And what do you think, Recruit Pyreope?"

"I think Strider's right, sir," Terezie agreed, "we can't leave a fellow Chessmon behind, right?"

**END FLASH BACK_ _ _|**

"Whenever we asked them about their names, Flute would goof on the words without fail, respectively "Flute" for her and "Problem" for Problem." Strider explained, "And as for Prob' himself? He'd just sort of tune out for a few moments like he was getting the weirdest case of De Ja Vu you'd ever seen. And then he'd just snap back to it, and ask what we were just talking about."

"So if I asked him right now...?" Takuya began.

"He'd space out and we'd likely never get anything out of those guys," Terezie said just as the Doggymon cracked.

**"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! I GIVE UP! **_**IGIVEUUUUP!"**_he whined, _"juststopstaringatmeeee!"_

"AH**HAHA**_**HA**_!" Problem punched a fist into the air. "I WIN!"

"We were told to deliver this train to the Autumn Leaf Fair," Doggymon explained despite his boss's constant whining.

"No, stop, don't tell them anything!"

"We're supposed to deliver the cargo to an awaiting dealer who said he had some awesome artifacts to trade with some Toucanmon from a nearby island!" Doggymon continued to explain, tears in his eyes.

"Please! Stop talking! You'll ruin everythinggg!"

"After that, we were told to take our Trailmon and win a race so that way nobody could win the tickets to the Hamburger Villaageee..." Doggymon whined, "That's all I know!"

"You fool," ShadowWereGarurumon bowed his head in defeat.

* * *

"Autumn Leaf Fair, huh?" Tomoki mused, "Isn't this about around the time that I got my Beast Spirit from Datamon?"

"It is," Takuya nodded, "AND, it's also around the time that we raced those two bozos in the race," he jabbed a thumb at the tied up duo, "Whiiiich means we've got to let them go if we don't want to screw up our timeline."

"So it all boils down to the Toucanmon again?" Zoe frowned, "Well, I guess that makes sense." She glanced at a watch just under one of her gloves, and sighed, "We'll never make it to the Fair at this rate."

"Good thing Kouji and the other's are there already," Takuya grinned, "Takato too! Oh wait! I just realized something."

"What?" Tomoki and Zoe asked.

"Takato and Guilmon were that Gallantmon we ran into a buncha times at that fair!" Takuya snapped his fingers, "I thought their voices sounded familiar!"

"Wait," Izumi narrowed her eyes, "then that means he LIED to me about seeing the Toucanmon!"

**AUTUMN LEAF FAIR_ _ _| MEANWHILE_ _ _|**

Takato sneezed.

"You okay?" a passerby in a black business suit asked of the Royal Knight Gallantmon.

"Er...Yeah..." Takato laughed, "Just felt like someone was talking about me, was all."

"Ah, yeah, I know that feeling well," and with that, the passerby turned to leave.

* * *

Kouji Minamoto, who was disguised as "Yasyamon", stared out over the plaza through his mask.

It would be about another day before the Toucanmon stole their D-Tectors and sold them to Datamon here at the fair. That said- it was their job to go through these places and make sure that the timeline was stable for their past selves to come through.

"Well," Kouichi Kimura, Kouji's long lost twin brother, had put on clothing that made him look like a young Ba'almon, once more blending into the 'darkness' that was his element. "At least we don't have to worry about anything going wrong," he began. "I don't think we're going to run into any trouble short of the Royal Knights showing up again."

"Meh." Junpei Shibayama, who was disguised under a large hooded cloak that looked rather uncomfortable for the boy in the present weather, "all I want to know is when we get to move on to the hamburger town. I haven't had a decent meal since we got here."

"Well, I'd say we-" Kouichi stopped when he spotted a familiar face in the crowd- "Hey wait a second, isn't that Takuya?"

It was a boy- identical to Takuya- wearing a black business suit and having a rather dashing hat on.

We- of course- recognize him as the one and only Spades Slick- from Karaoke Zone.

Kouji glanced towards who his brother had pointed out and growled, "What the hell? That can't be either Takuya. That's impossible."

"Uh, guys..." Junpei gulped as two others joined Spades- the Junpei look alike Hearts Boxcars and the Izumi double Diamonds Droog. "We might have a problem here."

"How the hell...?" Kouichi stared at them. "That's you...!"

"This...cannot be good," Kouji brought up his Wrister and spoke into it, "Guys?"

* * *

"Yeah?" Takuya picked up on his end, "What's up?"

* * *

"We've got a body doubles of you, Izumi, and Junpei down here at the fair," Kouji explained, "wearing black suits and looking like they're heading somewhere important."

* * *

"Did you just say _Black Suits_?" Terezie grabbed her own Wrister, leaving the clearing of the train's artifacts to the other Chessmonz. "Do you see any card suits on their chests anywhere?"

* * *

"Uh..." Kouji looked at those three, but frowned, "I can't tell at this angle."

* * *

"Damn it," Terezie looked to Strider, who just nodded in agreement, "Guys, you're dealing with the _Midnight Crew_ from our universe! Stear clear from them as best as you can! I repeat...!"

_*cue BLACK (Homestuck Vol 4)*_

_-Make Her a Member of The Midnight Crew...-_

And with that- our camera shot away from their current position, zooming out to the atmosphere, and then out again past the three moons.

It shot back through a static burst, past the ring of asteroids that was once an Earth and past the Sun, and then past the sunny side of the Digital World, descending on Ye Olde Karaoke Town just an evening before.

[0:20]

Inside their basement music room, the trio of Spades Slick, Hearts Boxcar, and Diamonds Droog were practicing some musical number when sudenly- the door to the basement was kicked open.

The trio drew weapons that they'd always kept on hand for such an event, but paused when the intruder held up a hand, and instead gave them an offer.

[0:35]

And then the camera pulled out of that room- shooting up into the stars and the static filled void- chasing along a strand of red/green/blue energy straight across it's length, before descending down towards that other Digital World and It's Autumn Leaf Fair...

[0:46]

With a flash of light- we joined the fourth member of the crew (the one who offered the job) as she stepped foot onto the pavement- a black military boot laced up to the knee.

The Camera panned up her legs- past the dark grey- knee length skirt, and came to rest briefly on her leather jacket- where the white-on-black Clubs icon flashed briefly against the camera before it pulled up just a bit higher to reveal the girl's face- easily recognizable as Kaoru/Trompeaurmon.

[0:58]

The Camera pulled away- revealing her to be leading the other three towards a certain destination, each carrying briefcases of various sizes in hand.

[1:10]

_-HerAMemberOfThe-_

With a kick- she knocked the door of a certain banking shop open- and the four of them entered, pulling out various weapons from their briefcases.

_-HerAMemberOfThe-_

Kaoru took her sword and pointed it directly at a banking clerk- smirking rather deviously at them.

_-HerAMemberOfTheMidnightCrew-_

The Clockmon gulped as he heard her demands.

[1:22]

Quickly- he lead her to the vault, and began opening the door- much to the girl's delight.

With a clack- the door was shoved open- and its contents revealed for all to see.

Kaoru grinned, and she quickly ordered the vault emptied of all it's contents.

[1:33]

Moments later- the four of them were racing out of the bank riding a large trolley car of something massive hidden under a tarp flowing on a wave of void-water.

They flooded down the streets-and then up the side of the frozen dome walls- straight towards the train station.

[1:51]

_-HerAMemberOfThe-_

Their ride froze over momentarily, but the trolley cart was sent flying onto a Trailmon track where it connected to a certain Locomon who was waiting for them at the station.

_-HerAMemberOfThe-_

Kiichi gave a nod once they were attached- and the Locomon raced off.

_-HerAMemberOfThe-_

The door of the last usually attached Trail-Car opened, and Clubs Deuce flashed a grin at the four thieves.

_-HerAMemberOfTheMidnightCrew-_

Kaoru gave a thumbs up.

_-HerAMemberOfThe-_

Hearts let loose a gruff laugh.

_-MakeHerAMemberOfTheMidnightCrew-_

Kiichi heard the all clear and pushed a lever forward.

_-HerAMemberOfThe-_

The Locomon put on speed.

_-MakeHerAMemberOfTheMidnightCrew-_

Clubs helped them out into the car.

_-HerAMemberOfThe-_

Soon, they were all on board.

_-MakeHerAMemberOfTheMidnightCrew-_

Droog shook her head at the absurdity of what they'd just pulled off.

_-HerA-HerA-HerAMemberOfThe-_

Spades just stared up at the roof in delight of a pulled off heist and punched at the air.

_-MakeHerAMemberOfTheMidnightCrew-_

And then the Train was out of sight, leaving a startled Kouichi, Kouji, and Junpei staring at the path of destruction carved through the fair in horror.

* * *

_"Yeah..."_ Kouji said after a moment, _"I'm pretty sure that didn't happen last time."_

"What?" Takuya asked into the Wrister, "What just happened?"

"Obviously?" Strider sighed, "We Xrossed our Time Streams and got some critical info dropped somewhere."

"Damn," Terezie growled, "what the heck happened?"

* * *

"They robbed a bank," Kouichi answered, "here at the fair. Just completely robbed a bank and took off on a wave of purple water."

* * *

"Purple...?" Kroket sighed upon hearing that- "Guys, Kaoru's with them."

* * *

Meanwhile- on the Locomon racing away from the Autumn Leaf Fair- Kaoru just smirked as she listened to them make the proper deductive leaps in logic to come to that conclusion.

She finally pressed the "Talk" Button on the Xros Time Wrister and spoke up, "About time you guys figured it out!"

* * *

"Have you _seriously_ been listening in this entire time?" Strider had to ask.

* * *

"So what if I was?" Kaoru asked as she leaned back into her seat, put one foot up on the seat across from it, and crossed her other leg over it all in one smooth motion, "You guys gave me permission for this stunt, after all!"

* * *

"No doubt _after_ we come back from this," Terezie sighed, "What the hell did you just steal anyways?"

* * *

"Maybe you should ask the two mutts trying to make a stealthy escape right about now?" Kaoru asked with a smug smirk.

* * *

Everyone turned towards ShadowWereGarurumon and Doggymon- who were, indeed, trying to make a stealthy escape.

"And just where do you two think you're going?" Kroket asked as she drew her signature weapon- a giant spork.

"GULP!" Doggymon gulped.

"Erm..." ShadowWereGarurumon sweated just a little, "The little Puppy's room?"

"Nice try," Terezie scowled.

Moments later- the duo of train drivers were seated back down and surrounded by

"Alright.." Terezie said as she gestured at herself, "you guys can talk to me about what it is that was in that bank our friends just robbed and why it's so important, or you can talk to him," she gestured to Problem, who was cracking his knuckles and rolling his neck. (Flute would later berate him for the knuckle cracking, however.) "So...What'll it be?"

ShadowWereGarurumon gulped- "No way! Our bosss would skin us alive if we!"

"Forget Gokuwmon and Sanzomon," Doggymon whined, "what about _Kinkakumon!? _If she finds out we flipped on them she's going to be _reeeeeally mad!_ Oh man oh man oh maaannnn..."

ShadowWereGarurumon swore loudly- "No way! We can't!"

"Fine." Terezie said flatly, "but don't say I didn't give you the chance." She turned to Problem, "They're all yours, Prob!"

* * *

"STAREEEE!"

"N-NO!" ShadowWereGarurumon resisted, "We Must HOLD GROUND!"

"Sooo..." Takuya began once more, "back to that original question... What's he doing over there? Where'd he learn it?"

"It was sometime after we landed in Sword Zone," Terezie began, "we Chessmonz were doing some preliminary investigations of some nearby ruins when Prob' got himself caught. One of the interrogators used that technique on him to find out what he knew." She chuckled, "Instead? he learned the technique and inverted it on his torturer."

"He did what?" Takuya stared at the PawnChessmon in question in confusion and horror.

"It was epic, you should've seen it," Strider laughed, "words cannot describe how epic that was. I mean...He turns this...this _Stare_ right around on the guy using it on him and BAM! The whole place is just in absolute chaos!"

"C-Chaos?" Doggymon blinked.

"I still have no idea what that rubber chicken was for," Kroket remarked helpfully.

"R-Rubber chicken!?" ShadowWereGarurumon gulped.

"What about the way that Grademon's lackeys were all tied up inside a giant Gordian knot?" Terezie offered.

"G-Gordian!?" Doggymon whined.

"I'll never understand why everyone had lasagna stuffed into their pants like that, though," Strider chuckled.

"L-LASAGNA!?" ShadowWereGarurumon yelped.

"But what about the Chocolate Cakes?" Flute asked.

**_"CHOCOLATE CAKE!?"_** Both of the tied up train haulers squealed in surprise. At this point- they'd heard enough to make them not want to undergo any further staring, "ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!" They squealed like pigs, (although that really doesn't make any sense because of their being canine digimon), "We'll tell you everything...!"

* * *

"Our bosses are expecting a bunch of Toucanmon tomorrow with a delivery of extremely important items," ShadowWereGarurumon explained, "We'll sell them to the clients who want them, and in return they let us have the power crystal to power the giant ring in the back of our train!"

Takuya caught the paradox immediately- if the Toucanmon traded the digivices and Spirits to someone other than Datamon- then things would seriously go wrong.

* * *

"So what did you guys steal anyways," Kiichi had to ask.

"It's a device to funnel energy into a mater bridge gate," Kaoru smirked as she checked her watch, "and if I'm right...then the big bad boss man will be coming to track us down aaany minute now..."

* * *

The monkey faced humanoid Digimon Gokuwmon snarled at the sight of the empty vault. Nearby, the masked woman in robes, Sanzomon, glared at the poor clerk who had opened the vault.

Moments later- the enraged duo left the building, and Kinkakumon- a tall woman digimon- with golden gauntlets, golden boots, a golden helmet, and a golden shoulder collar clasp that held a golden cape in place- who wore strips of black striped, golden cloth over her chest, waist, arms and legs- entered the building, dragging a massive silver club behind her over her shoulder.

As the bankers inside met her ice cold blue eyes, they felt fear as an equally cold blue light zapped across her short, spiky green hair.

* * *

"I hate to break it to you," Takuya began, "but there isn't a gate in that train anywhere. Your bosses were played. Whoever wants those objects isn't going to give you that power source- if there is one."

ShadowWereGarurumon gulped.

* * *

"Of course," Hearts chuckled, "however when we were getting it out of there, I did a quick once over of it. While it really could probably power a gate, there's quite a lot more inside that does something besides that."

"Like?" Kiichi asked.

"Like providing exactly 1.21 Gigawats of power continuously, and remotely, to anything on its own for approximately thirty-eight thousand years once fully charged," Kaoru surmised. "We think this is what was powering the gate inside the Terminal- or would have, if it hadn't exploded just before earth did."

* * *

Kouji flinched the moment he saw a flash of blue light come out of the bank- along with an electric sounding gun shot. A rail-gun of some kind?

Then- the even worse sound of a Digimon's Fractal Code unraveling occurred- and Kinkakumon exited the bank, a sphere of condensed code held in her right hand. Nobody batted an eye at her actions- and in fact- most everyone shied away from the fearsome power the woman projected into the air like a killing intent.

"Well...I guess that explains why the Toucanmon went to Datamon," Junpei gulped.

"I don't like it," Kouichi frowned, "we've got to do something..."

"And blow our cover?" Kouji hissed. "If we announce ourselves- our past selves will definitely hear about it and-"

_"Actually!"_ Kaoru said suddenly over the wrister, _"I just remembered something. Kinkakumon should be coming to join those two on the train about to chase after us, if anyone sees her, they should distract her somewhat. Make sure she doesn't get on that train. There's no way we'll be able to deal with Gokuwmon and Sanzomon with her around."_

Kouichi and Junpei had taken off before she'd even finished saying "if anyone sees her."

"Damn it," Kouji sighed.

* * *

"W-WHAT!?" Doggymon squealed, "No way! Kinkakumon's a power house on her own! But if you go and try to attack her head on she'll just summon her little brother to deal with you!"

"Little brother?" Izumi asked, "Who's that?"

"GINkakumon!" ShadowWereGarurumon gulped, "the big towering giant made out of silver!"

* * *

**BAM BAM!**

Kouichi used the shotgun he'd borrowed from Beelzebmon to fire straight at Kinkakumon.

She spun around in an instant and used her massive silver club to block it. "HAH!" She laughed, "You think that'll stop me, petty little boy?" She raised the club and then swung it at Kouichi- **"KIBAKUSOU!"**

"HRRRAAAHH!" And then Junpei ran into battle- silently scanning his D-Scanner over the dual fractal code for his human and beast spirits- A Fusion Evolution. The Cloak he'd been wearing exploded off of him in a burst of lightning and data- revealing the charging digimon RhinoKabuterimon.

The club met a massive bony crest- and stopped as lightning ran through it and into Kinkakumon.

_"KRREAAAAHHH!"_ She shriek in surprise and dropped the club.

_**"BIG-SIIIIIS!"**_

Suddenly- but without much surprise- the massive silver club transformed into an ever bigger silver titan: Ginkakumon.

Kouichi glanced up at the towering giant with dismay. "Fu-"

_**"NOBODY HURTS MY BIG SIS! **_**KEINDAAAAAN!**_**"**_

And then Ginkakumon shot a massive fireball from his mouth.

* * *

There was a surprisingly small explosion- but it was enough to tell Gokuwmon that it was time to leave. "Fah! Get us going now, Trailmon! We have thieves to catch!"

"Kinkakumon shall destroy whomever has delayed her," Sanzomon agreed, "After the thieves!"

The Angler Trailmon just sighed and began moving along the track, "You and your pesky motives, damned bankers!" He muttered in a german accent.

* * *

"Alright, one last question," Tomoki spoke up, "Just who is the person you're trading for the power source?"

The two dogs shared a glance, and then nodded as one before turning towards the boy and shouting as one: "The Royal Knight Dynasmon!"

"W...What?" Takuya and Izumi sputtered in surprise. "Dynasmon!?"

* * *

**"SHIELD...!"** Ginkakumon realized a moment too late that his fireball had been absorbed harmlessly against a glowing shield. **"OF THE JUST!"**

A Burning explosion of bright light shot out and impacted Ginkakumon in the chest- flinging the titan up and out of the Autumn Leaf Fair.

Gallantmon chuckled slightly. "Wow, it's been a while since I've used that attack."

"Nice save!" Kouichi gave a thumbs up.

"You're just lucky I went off to grab Takato instead of rushing off like I had a death wish," Kouji grumbled.

"You...!" Kinkakumon stared at the Knight, "What does your kind have business here?!"

"Me?" Takato tilted his head to the side in confusion- which mirrored out onto Gallantmon, "I'm here as security! I'm kicking you out of this fair for the slaughter of innocent Digimon!"

"Ch..." Kinkakumon grit her teeth, "I'd like to see you try!" And with that- she transformed into a beam of golden light that shot up into the air- arcing back down towards the ground on the same path Ginkakumon had followed.

"After that woman!" RhinoKabuterimon shouted.

* * *

"Who was Dynasmon again?" Kroket asked once they'd stowed the two dogs away into the cargo car.

"He was the guy who tricked Lucemon all the way back before the Human Beast war into intervening," Takuya explained. "He couldn't help but gloat to Lucemon once he had us on our knees. Killed the guy's wife and child and pined it on both sides of the conflict- Lucemon got tricked into actively taking control of the world and after that, he went mad with power."

"The Ten Legendary Warriors took action when he started going mad," Izumi added, "our entire adventures were caused by that guy's actions. And when Lucemon found out he'd been duped- Dynasmon killed him and assumed his form and powers."

"How much do you want to bed Quartzmon gave him the idea?" Strider lamented.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Dynasmon was another copy of Quartzmon after all this," Tomoki sighed. "When will this guy just give up?"

"A guy like that?" Takuya grit his teeth- "After all he's already done to us?"

The questions were all equally rhetorical...the answer was obvious:

* * *

_**"Never."**_

The four warriors climbed up onto the ice ridge to see Ginkakumon rising to his feet- with his big sis Kinkakumon riding in the massive chamber in his chest.

"Uh oh..." Kouichi gulped once more.

**"NEVER HURT MY BIG SISTER AGAIN!"** Ginkakumon roared as a massive, flaming, golden Aura surrounded him.

"You fools!" Kinkakumon shouted from her seat inside her younger brother, "My brother has entered his Promote mode! You'll never get rid of us that easily!"

_**"GYAKUGEKI ENDAN!"**_ Ginkakumon shouted as he spat off another fire ball- one much larger than the one before.

"NOW!" Gallantmon threw himself forward to block the fire ball as Kouichi and RhinoKabuterimon held up their D-Scanners.

**"THUNDER INTO LIGHT!"**

**"DARKNESS INTO LIGHT!"**

**"EXECUTE NOW!" **Kouji held up his D-Scanner as his two companions transformed into beams of energy that shot towards him. **"HYPER SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"**

The explosive fireball hit the shield.

**KABWHAM!**

* * *

_*cue Let's All Rock the Heist (Homestuck Vol 7)*_

The explosion could be seen for a good two miles away.

Sanzomon chuckled in delight.

[0:10]

Meanwhile- after their Trailmon whizzed past an intersection a shimmer of light occurred as the tracks changes lightly- and Kiichi's Locomon backed out onto the original track- quickly gaining speed to catch up to the other Train.

Gokuwmon glanced out the window and yelped as soon as he saw it, shouting an order to go faster than they were.

* * *

[0:23]

From the dust arose twin spiraling spheres of data- one blue, one crimson.

Kinkakumon frowned. Just what the heck was happening?

From the blue sphere emerged the armored form of MagnaGarurumon.

From the crimson sphere emerged the winged shape of Gallantmon Crimson Mode.

MagnaGarurumon smirked, and readied his arm cannon. Gallantmon twirled around his sword-lance and narrowed his eyes in determination.

* * *

[0:37]

Kiichi smirked- it didn't matter how fast their Trailmon went- his Locomon was ten times as fast, even in reverse!

[0:45]

At the open door of the front car, Kaoru readied her weapon of choice- a rail car holding pole.

The rails passed steadily below them- closer and closer- they soon would impact the other trail car and-

[1:03]

-CONNECT!

Kaoru threw the metal spike through the suddenly connecting train ports- and then she leaped across the gap with Droog and Spades right behind her.

With a kick- the trail car door was kicked open- and Droog and Slick leveled their machine guns at those inside as Kaoru called out the typical "nobody move" order.

Gokuwmon and Sanzomon narrowed their eyes at the sudden intrusion- and the Shakamon guards threw themselves forwards to attack.

* * *

From the outside of the train- flashes of light could be seen through the window- but at that moment, our view trailed back to the fight with Kinkakumon and Ginkakumon.

[1:12]

MagnaGarurumon soared through the air- launching missiles and laser blasts at Ginkakumon- who, at the same time, was desperately trying to hit Gallantmon CM with electrified punches.

Meanwhile- inside her little brother- Kinkakumon snarled. Things were not going well.

* * *

[1:32]

The Shakamon guards lay on the floor, groaning from gunshot wounds to the knees- they wouldn't be going anywhere any time soon.

Kaoru took a step forward, and held out a hand, "The keys, if you'd please?"

"What keys?" Sanzomon spat.

"The keys that unlock the big fancy-shmancy case around the power nodes for the Gateway," Kaoru explained as if it were the most obvious fact in existence.

"What makes you think we even have that?" Gokuwmon snarled.

Spades laughed. "Well- nice of you not to deny that that big fancy block we have hitched up in our train back there isn't a total waste of time!"

Sanzomon scowled beneath her mask, "Why the hell should we tell you, thieves!?"

[1:45]

"Because," Droog said simply- "if you don't tell us, that Dynasmon guy's going to kill you anyways."

"You _**DIDN'T**_ actually think he was going to let you _**KEEP**_ the Power nodes, did you?" Kaoru had to ask with the utmost caring and understanding tone of all- as if talking down to children.

It made Gokuwmon clench his fists to be talked down to like that. "S-SO? You'll just kill us once we hand it over!"

"Maaaybe we will, maaaybe we won't," Spades smirked at them. "You'll have to take the risk and find out for yourselves."

Sanzomon clenched her fists.

* * *

[2:00]

Explosions rocked Ginkakumon's body as he was flung to the ground once more.

Kinkakumon's eyes widened in horror as the glass shield in front of her cracked violently.

Gallantmon CM and MagnaGarurumon came to float just above them.

"Surrender now, and we won't have to kill you!" Kouji called out, "In fact, surrender and answer our questions, and we'll let you live far, _far_ away from this place."

"GO TO HELL!" Kinkakumon spat out a tooth from a jarred impact, and poured more of her life energy into Ginkakumon- who forced himself to his feet and drew his shakey fists up in front of his face in preparing of duke-ing it out.

"Fine then," Takato narrowed his eyes, "don't say we didn't offer you a chance."

_**"RRRAAHAH!"**_ The Demon Siblings roared- leaping for their tiny prey with their giant fists.

MagnaGarurumon and Gallantmon CM dodged to the sides- sending Ginkakymon stumbling over one of the trail-station rooftops.

* * *

[2:13]

Meanwhile, at a dual train bridge sweeping over a large icy river, the familiar forms of Aradia, Eridan, and Sollux were finishing planting explosives all along the lower of the two bridges.

As they climbed down into the waiting transport of Deckerdramon for them, they nodded to the certain trio of Tailmon, Togemogumon, and Wizardmon, who were standing there patiently on the Love God's head.

Everything was set.

* * *

[2:20]

Kaoru pushed Sanzomon to the ground and then shoved a hand deep between the folds of Sanzomon's robes- just at the chest.

The woman squeaked in surprise as Kaoru then pulled out a key ring that was looped around one of the inner support straps of the robe- which Kaoru snapped off with a delightfully evil smirk.

With that done- the trio of train hoppers switched train cars to the Locomon driven train car, and with a grim wave of farewell, Droog saluted at the gawking Gokuwmon before shooting the connection bolt out with a well aimed burst of fire.

[2:30]

With that- the two trains began pulling apart- as Locomon was slowing down, and the Trailmon was speeding up.

Soon- the distance was great enough that with one well aimed swing of a newspaper- the train tracks switched, and the Locomon began drifting off to the left.

[2:42]

As they pulled along side the other train- Gokuwmon and Sanzomon got a decent look at Clubs Deuce standing on top of one of the cars, singing softly into a microphone that seemed to be attached to a loudspeaker system.

All they could hear was some soft humming at this point- which confused the duo quite thoroughly.

[3:08]

And then Clubs started beat-boxing.

Directly below him- waving at the passing train through the windows- were the grinning forms of Hearts, Droog, Spades, and Kaoru.

[3:21]

As Locomon suddenly veered uphill- Clubs started singing something through the microphone that was just a bit too fast to hear thoroughly.

* * *

MagnaGarurumon let loose a burst of missiles as Gallantmon flung his spear-sword at Ginkakumon.

Ginkakumon found himself suddenly too riddled with bullet holes and explosive craters to be able to move.

Kinkakumon's eyes widened in...awe... as the brilliantly white angelic weapon homed in straight upon her.

* * *

With the right distance set- the explosives went off- shattering the bridge and sending it's pieces tumbling into the icy rivers below.

Togemogumon punched at the air, letting out a whoop and a holler.

Wizardmon just shook his head in disbelief at her energy.

* * *

[3:45]

The Spear punctured the glass case- and then continued through Kinkakumon as it exploded with a crimson light.

Ginkakumon shadowed out- and twin bands of Fractal Code began to spiral out around him- one for him, and one for his sister.

* * *

[3:48]

The Trailmon realized a moment too late that the bridge was gone- and it went over the edge of the cliff just as Clubs switched back to beat boxing.

Gokuwmon and Sanzomon's eyes widened in horror as they realized that they'd made a bad trade somewhere along the lines of their lives, and this was the karma of that trade coming back to haunt them.

Such were their thoughts as they plunged towards the icy river below.

From the higher up train, Clubs just continued beat boxing into the microphone as they all watched the Trailmon splash down- only to have insult added to injury with Deckerdramon launching off a massive barrage of missiles to finish them off.

* * *

[4:03]

As MagnaGarurumon scanned the code with Three D-Scanners, twin Digi-Eggs floated up into the sky.

Gallantmon shook his head as he watched the Digi-Eggs fly away.

* * *

A mass of six Digi-Eggs floated up out of the river, shooting up into the sky where they were joined by two others on their journey to elsewhere.

Kaoru smiled as she clenched her hand around the key ring, "Nice job, everyone."

**SEVERAL HOURS LATER_ _ _|  
**  
Locomon came to a stop next to the Dog's Trailmon- and from there, they began disconnecting cars from that Trailmon and reconnecting them to Locomon.

Meanwhile- Kaoru unlocked the stolen object.

Kouji, Kouichi, and Junpei had joined with them, leaving Gallantmon behind to watch over the Fair.

As they all stood around, waiting to see what was in that massive device's exterior, there was a slight bit of uncomfortably in the air due to four of the team's duplicates staring right at them.

Of course- for each individual, the uncomfortably was to different degrees.

Tomoki and Clubs naturally got along like a pair of long lost twins.

Takuya and Spades just glared daggers at each other (and thankfully only metaphorical daggers from Spades).

Izumi and Droog seemed just unnerved by seeing someone with their exact same face...

And Junpei and Hearts were discussing the oddities of having the same teammates while living different lives entirely.

"They just don't get it yet," Hearts insisted, "but one day, those two will hitch up and they'll be all, 'Oh why didn't we listen to you before, Boxcars!?' and I'll be all, 'Oh but I did!'"

"HAHAH!" Junpei laughed, "same with those two over there," He jabbed a thumb at Takuya and Izumi.

Also- they seemed to have hit it off in discussing the similar relationships between the dominate male and female of their respective groups- much to the annoyance and embarrassment to each party involved.

"BOXCARS!" Spades roared, "What did I tell you about the _**SHIPPING**_!?"

Kouji and Kouichi just stared on watching this in abstract amusement.

"Wow," Kouichi mused, "and here I thought we were the odd ones out being twins."

Spades and Takuya began chasing Junpei and Hearts around the field for the continued shipping exercises.

Kouji just sighed, "And yet they still act exactly the same when it comes to base reactions."

"Eh, we're all not so different, after all," Kouichi smiled.

_**CLAK CLAK!**_

And with that- the metal casing fell away- revealing three shiny, oval shaped pods inside.

"Wheeew..." Kaoru whistled, "Orbital displacement power systems. What the hell does Quartzmon need these for?"

"I guess we'll find out eventually," Flute said as she walked up, holding a clipboard with a completely checked off list. "We're all hooked up, and ready to move out now."

"Cool," Kaoru nodded, "let's get these things back home so Doc Brown can get a good look at them."

"Let's just hope Quartzmon doesn't have any spares," Flute sighed.

**MEANWHILE_ _ _| THE EARTH IN A DOOMED TIMELINE AND THREE MONTHS IN THE PAST_ _ _|**

The Earth Exploded- and destroyed the terminal- leaving the Gateway behind- floating in orbit just in front of the Breakdramon rift through means of three identical Power Pods attached to the sides.

**MEANWHILE ALSO_ _ _| THE TEMPORAL STATIC RIFT OUTSIDE OF ANY DOOMED TIMELINE_ _ _|**

The Rift Gate activated as power was supplied to it from the three orbital displacement pods attached to it's surface- keeping it in just the right placement in preparation for the incoming stream of mater energy to come through.

**MEANWHILE YET AGAIN_ _ _| THE DIGITAL WORLD_ _ _|**

The Watch Maker had gone to great lengths to acquire these energy providing pods to power the gateway- he mused as it shut down.

He could only hope that this tool of Quartzmon would foil his plots in the future...

But since that was where these devices had come from...?

He shrugged as he looked to the Three Generals- "Dismantle it," he ordered, "leave no trace behind."

"That was the plan," Tactimon nodded as he tightened his grip around Tagiru's Red Xros Loader- now destined to become Akari's.

**TO BE CONTINUED IN:**

_**X0VA-3: DIGIMON XROS WARS VS. DIGIMON TAMERS.**_

* * *

**A.N.: I had no plot for this chapter. That, plus a mountain of other distractions, lead to me taking FOREVER to write this chapter. Eventually, I just settled down and plowed right through everything I needed to write. Is the ending weak? Yeah. Does the plot make ANY sense at all? Not really. Is this episode important? To some small degree. Next chapter though...THAT is going to be fun...ALSO! For those who didn't get the importance of the JUL18 date in the previous chapter, the LEGO (C)_ Back To The Future DeLorean_ comes out NEXT THURSDAY (the 18th of July) in Lego Stores and Online! :D So...that was my subtle little nod to that. Fun Facts AHOY! Welp- moving right along then. Here's hoping I didn't let anyone down with this chapter. It's kind of hard to jump right into a Frontier plot and NOT undoing all of the canon story arc. *SHRUGS* Anyways- Digimon Jintrix Mons make an appearance this chapter! Gokuwmon, Sanzomon, Shakamon, Kinkakumon, and Ginkakumon are here! Heh. The Kakumons were fun to write, though I doubt I did Gokuwmon, Sanzomon, and Shakamon any justice. **

**_DTC**


	79. X0VA3- DXWvDT

**EARTH: #TMRZ-BC3.**

**MARCH 16TH, 2013.**

**ONE YEAR AFTER CASCADE SIDE B.**

* * *

There was a small blue planet floating in the dead of space around a certain yellow sun...

But the blue planet wasn't so blue anymore. Massive- ugly red whelps of a jello like substance had bubbled up on its surface- threatening to consume the planet whole.

_Flicker._

Space wasn't so dead either.

_Zparkle._

A small, subtle rift opened above the planet- just between it and its moon-

_**ZAP ZAP ZAP!**_** PCHOOO!**

And then a certain SpaceTrailmon exited a Time Dimensional Warp- leaving a trail of ice behind it as it emerged into normal space.

As the ship came into orbit over the island nation of Japan, it's crew observed the planet with steady eyes.

"Hard to believe it's been a year," Takato Matsuki muttered, "I forgot how it all looked just before..."

"Yeah," Guilmon, the boy's partner, nodded in agreement, "I missed everyone."

"Well, it's time to see them all again, Dino-boy," Rika Nonaka chuckled.

* * *

_*cue Gun X Sword [Opening Theme]*_

The screen cut to black as the Xros Heart logo faded into existence before our eyes. Behind it, the familiar glow of a certain Catalyst's forehead symbol appeared, and text wrote itself into existence.

**X0VA-3**

**DIGIMON XROS WARS**

_**VS.**_

**DIGIMON TAMERS**

The Catalyst logo and the text faded out- leaving the Xros Heart Logo behind, painted onto the side of SpaceTrailmon's neck.

[0:15]

As the camera pulled away from the SpaceTrailmon, it began descending down from orbit, pulling down faster than the ship could descend- towards the Islands below...

[0:22]

Inside the temporary HYPNOS headquarters, the Technician Riley glanced at a Radar screen in surprise. Something was descending into orbit. She quickly motioned over for someone to come over and check her screen.

[0:28]

In a hotel room not too far away, Henry Wong practiced some fighting stances while his younger sister Suzie and their partners Terriermon and Lopmon watched on.

Henry glanced out the window as a flash of light occurred far in the distance.

[0:33]

On an island beach, a younger Takato Matsuki glanced up to the heavens as a bright red light seemed to shoot across the blue morning sky. Nearby, his partner Guilmon also looked up- both of them felt that same odd feeling upon seeing that supposed meteorite.

[0:38]

On a hotel room balcony overlooking the ocean, a younger Rika Nonaka looked up as a subtle 'pop' was heard in the distance- coming from the rapidly entering object in the atmosphere.

Her partner Renamon narrowed her eyes at it in suspicion. What was that odd feeling just then...?

[0:45]

Meanwhile- inside the core of the D-Reaper agent situated directly over the old HYPNOS towers, Jeri Kato and Culumon looked up in surprise as a feeling of dread pulsed from their captor- a mutated, blue skinned version of Jeri herself.

The duo felt some delight at the Renegade Program's torment.

[0:48]

The SpaceTrailmon exited the fiery ball of re-entry and began leveling out over the ocean- angling its body so that it's momentum would keep it level as it headed towards it's target destination.

[0:52]

Inside the cargo bay- Shoutmon and Akari- King and Queen of another Digital World- tightened their grips on their Microphone stands.

Behind them stood Marcus Damon, one of many Taichi's, their respective Agumon partners, Davis Motomiya, Vmon, Takuya Kanbara, Tagiru Hinomoto, the armored bulk of Tactimon, Kaiyumi, Cutemon, and a few others- all of them ready to fight in the oncoming battle.

They all looked up at the stairway leading down from above- where the older Takato and Rika were descending, followed closely behind by The Watch Maker- Emmit Brown.

[1:00]

The SpaceTrailmon flew over towards an island- shimmering silently as it activated a cloaking mechanism and landed out of sight of anyone that could stumble upon it.

[1:14]

The dirt rustled away in massive circles from unseen jet thrusters, and then four massive squares formed on the ground from the landing gear being deployed.

A massive gust of wind flew out and around it as the unseen engines rotated towards opposite directions and created a quick micro tornado to cover up the displaced dirt- and when it settled- all was calm.

* * *

"Alright," Shoutmon began, "game plan hasn't changed as far as we can tell from the outside scans. Akari and I go to get Takato and Rika's past selves, and bring them to the Watch Maker so he can give them the deal. Then, tonight, when the call comes in, we all enter the D-Reaper and Record Scratch it's core."

"Since Quartzmon set up this scenario," The Watch Maker continued, "we're expecting to encounter no interference upon entering the D-Reaper itself. But despite that, Kaiyumi-chan will be handing out some specially designed pills before the battle that should allow you to enter the bubble with no risk of death or deletion."

"Keep in mind we've got to keep as limited of a presence here as possible," Marcus concluded, "so if you need to get out and stretch your limbs at any time while we're here, keep it to as short of a time as possible. We don't want to risk corrupting this timeline's events more than necessary. That'd be a _**Bad End**_ and probably shove us into a **Doomed Timeline Branch**."

"Any questions?" Shoutmon asked.

Silently, a familiar hand raised into the air. "Yeah," Beelzebmon smirked slightly, "do I get a bike like this universe's Me?"

"No," Shoutmon said flatly. "Next question!"

"Yeah, um," Davis raised a hand, "are the pills hard powdered or gummy type?"

"..." Shoutmon stared at the boy silently. "Seriously?"

"It's a legitimate question!" Davis huffed while crossing his arms and rolling his eyes.

"They're gummies," Kaiyumi spoke up, "got a problem with that?"

"Nope!" Davis laughed.

Tagiru shook his head as he observed all of this.

Not too long ago- it seemed like ages ago now, though- he'd been around their ages. Now? He was right up there alongside Marcus- his former teacher!

How things changed.

Tactimon chuckled, "It's amusing to watch them organize themselves, isn't it, Hinomoto?"

"Seriously?" Tagiru raised an eyebrow, "You think it's amusing watching your daughter and her friends go to war?"

"More amusing when you're not on the opposing side," The former Bagura General chuckled. "Twenty some years on, and they still impress me every day."

"I suppose so," Tagiru frowned, watching as Akari- his daughter- stood up alongside Shoutmon and gave out some last minute training exercises via Virtual Reality Goggles that they'd acquired in another Dimension. "But I never had to go through that, I guess. You and Airu always go on about _those days_, but never want to elaborate on it."

"What happened in the past happened in the past, Hinomoto," Tactimon said simply. "What my Moirail and I did in your absence...is inexcusable. Even though I did all I could to mitigate the effects... I still committed crimes that I feel I've not yet repented for."

"Come on, Gumdramon," Tagiru glanced at his friend with concern in his eyes, "You gave them the edge they needed to get ahead."

"I had the timeline wrong," Tactimon glanced at his friend with a hidden look beneath his helmet, "Akari achieved a Time Burst before Shoutmon. I didn't actually think that that necklace would be the source of his powers."

"But you made a guess and it turned out as it should have," Tagiru insisted, "that's all any of us can hope for when it comes to stuff like this. Just roll with the punches, you know? And what does it matter anymore anyways? That was two years ago on a planet we knew was going to die in a sour apple flambe."

"..." Tactimon sighed, "I can never win against you, Tagiru."

* * *

Takato Matsuki was feeling rather odd as he (as Gallantmon), Clockmon, and OmegaShoutmon soared towards the hotel that he knew Rika and Renamon were staying at. "Is it normal to feel like my heart's about to explode?" he had to ask.

"You're about to cross your own time stream," The Watch Maker, who was sitting rather oddly on a chair that had been attached to Clockmon's wind up gear, said simply, "a paradox like this is one that is not to be trifled with!"

"Yeah, that's why I'm coming along," Shoutmon chuckled, "I get Rika outside, and you guys talk to her."

"Meanwhile, my future self by some hours will be traveling towards your past location," The Watch Maker smirked, "with Hinomoto-san and Sakuyamon accompanying me, we'll deliver the same message to the past you."

"Why'd you have to remind me?" Takato sighed.

"It's alright, Takatomon!" Guilmon said with a laugh, "We all know it turns out alright! Otherwise we wouldn't be here."

"There's still the possibility of a doomed time line," The Watch Maker reminded, "but I think we should be safe from that."

"Thanks for reminding me..." Takato sighed once more.

* * *

Takato Matsuki was feeling rather odd as he stared up at the towering form of Tactimon and a much older Tagiru Akashi. "...Seriously...?" He glaced over at Rika- who was somehow a bit taller now- "You're seriously telling me that these guys came from another world just to help us?"

"That we are," Rika noded. Geeze, this was really familiar.

"...And time travel is involved?" Takato finally asked after it had all set in. "The guy who unsealed the D-Reaper...is also the guy who you guys are chasing after?"

"That's about the gist of it, yeah," Tagiru nodded.

"...If I didn't know any better, I'd say this was a fanfiction plot," Takato rubbed at his head, "but I know Rika doesn't pull pranks like this so...Alright. I'll believe you..." He flashed a grin, "but I want to see your time machine!"

Rika stared at the goggle wearing boy in disbelief. She'd known it would come down to this, but...Seriously? He caved that easily?

* * *

Meanwhile, Inside the D-Reaper Core...

_*cue Pumpkin Party in Sea Hitler's Water Apocalypse (Homestuck Vol. 9)*_

D-Jeri towered over the tiny Culumon and the Jeri who was tied up to the central column of the red, organic room. Beside the D-Agent was a holographic display of Space-Trailmon as it entered Earth's atmosphere. Slowly, D-Jeri asked, "What exactly...Is this thing?"

Jeri kept her silence while studying the Digimon. Surely it wasn't...?

"Well?" D-Jeri smirked slightly, "I'm waiting..."

[0:32]

"OH OH OH! I KNOW! I KNOW!" Culumon shot into the air and started dancing around excitedly. "I KNOW I KNOW I KNOW I KNOW! OH PICK ME PLEASE! I KNOW I KNOOOOW!" This went on for quite a few moments.

D-Jeri glared at the Catalyst, but sighed and relented, "Okay...Culumon...Tell me then. What is it?"

"It's a TIME MACHINE!" Culumon shouted.

Both Jeri's would have face palmed if they hadn't been completely sidelined by that confusing answer.

"What?" D-Jeri asked flatly. "Are you serious?"

[0:46]

"It's so completely and totally a time machine!" Culumon explained, continuing her funny little dance in the air without a care, "And it's full of big heroes from other worlds who came to help Takato and the others defeat the D-REAPER!"

"Y..You forget that I *AM* the D-Reaper, don't you?" D-Jeri pointedly asked the little white cream puff of a digimon.

"SO WHAT!?" Culumon shouted- continuing her dance- "There are Two Takatos on it too! And they don't care about you knowing! Why else did they make such a big dramatic entrance, HUH HUH?!"

"Culumon..." Jeri hung her head at the little Digimon's antics. Two Takatos? Where did she get such ideas from?

"And! And! There are two Rikas and Renamons and Guilmons too! They're just acting so cool and clever!" Culumon continued. "They've got a huge big plan and they're gonna take you down!"

D-Jeri facepalmed- growing two extra arms just to make it an X4 Combo. "Duplicates...? Why would there be two of anyone?"

[1:02]

"Besides the obvious?" Jeri smirked wryly at her twin.

"Besides the obvious," D-Jeri said flatly.

"Well, excluding the obvious...Maybe Culumon isn't so far off with Time Travel?" Jeri offered.

"Don't be ridiculous," D-Jeri grit her teeth, "even inside the quantum bubbles that are the D-Reaper's essence, temporal duplicates are impossible. Time may be unstable- but it's not _**THAT**_ unstable!"

"I don't think you realize how messed up this whole D-Reaper thing is," Jeri scowled at her duplicate. "You copy my body, pretend to be me in the most creepy way possible, and then you think Time Travel is impossible?"

"You seriously think that it's Possible for there to be temporal duplicates?" D-Jeri asked.

"Of course!" Jeri answered, rolling her eyes to the ceiling. "They'd all find a way around any obstical." She turned to meet her double in the eyes. "If not Takato's dreaming, then Rika's relentless attacks, and if not that then Henry's calm planning!"

[1:20]

"Are you even listening to yourself?!" D-Jeri seemed to ignite- an aura of red flames flashing briefly up around her. "They cannot enter my realm without facing destruction! Coming to fight on even terms would be foolish and reckless! The Earth will be long since absorbed before they can even come up with a counter attack! Nothing will let them win!"

"TIME MACHINE!" Culumon shouted once more- ceasing her dance to ramble on with giant stars in hr eyes- "It goes super fast!_** 88 MILES PER HOUR! **_And then **BAM BAM BAM! **_**PCHOOO!**_ It just shoots off into time and space and it appears somewhere else entirely!"

Jeri and her Duplicate stared for a few moments.

"Did she just throw a pop culture reference at me?" D-Jeri had to ask.

"She did..." Jeri shook her head, "where did she even learn that anyways?"

[1:34]

"Probably that Henry Human you're always rambling on about inside that pretty little head of yours!" D-Jeri smriked at her subtle jab.

"So what?" Jeri sent a smug grin at D-Jeri. "It's not a bad thing to enjoy a classic movie every now and again!"

"It is when you get disillusioned with the ideas of time travel- a thing that is completely fake, by the way," D-Jeri said in an intentionally monotone voice.

"Oh, and just so you know," Jeri rolled her eyes once more, "That was a Portal reference you did just now. That thing with the voice?" She too, intentionally used a monotone voice for the next remark, "It's not exactly subtle, now is it?"

"I know," D-Jeri snark-ed back, "I was doing it intentionally to mess with you."

"Haaa. Haaa. HAAA." Jeri laughed flatly. "Those were intentionally sarcastic, by the way. Just to mess with you."

"Oh, are we really going there?" D-Jeri had to ask, "Are we really going to do a snark off? Here? Now?"

"Well, I don't know," Jeri narrowed her eyes, "are we, Jello Girl?"

[1:55]

Culumon jumped into the air- having donned a referee hat and waving a cute little flag around that she'd gotten from thin air- blowing a whistle as she started dancing mid air again. "HERE WE GO! Snark Off sequence has been Initiated! Innnn The Red Corner we have D-Jeri!" she took off the hat and "BOOO"ed before re-donning it, "AAAND in the Yellow corner we have _**JERI!**_" she took off the hat and did a loud "YEEEEEAAAAAAHHH!" before putting it back on, "BEGIN IN THREE**TWO**_**ONE**_! _**GOOOOO!**_"

[2:05]

"Jello Girl!?" D-Jeri yelped in shock, "You're one to talk, miss Fish Sticks and Custard!"

"Well, at least Henry appreciates the tastes," Jeri smirked, "I doubt a soul-less abomination like you could appreciate such subtle things in life!"

"OHHHH Here we go! On and on again about the Henry Human!" D-Jeri rolled her eyes dramatically, "Why if I didn't know any better, I'd say you had a crush on him!"

"So what? At least he's a living being unlike _YOUR_ boy toy," Jeri spat out onto the ground, "Poor Leomon! He didn't deserve to be turned into that!"

[2:12]

D-Jeri flushed a mighty purple as everyone's view drifted towards the far corner of the room where a Red-skinned Leomon stood guard. "B-B-AAAAAAHH! He enjoys it more than being _**YOUR**_ partner, you...you..._POOP_!"

"Oh my, Such a poorly phrased comeback," Jeri said flatly as she smirked at her duplicate, "Is the little emotionless toy suddenly showing- _Gasp!- _ **Embarrassment**?"

"_**I-**__I-I-I__**-I-I**_ AM NOT!" D-Jeri yelled- steam literally whistling out of her ears as her frustration rose to new levels. [2:22] "S-**SH**-SH-SHUT UP! STOP TALKING!"

"Why should I?" Jeri laughed, "Or wait, maybe I should! Watching you become so flustered is quite entertaining, you know."

"En-_**E**_N_**TE**_**RTA**_**IN**_**IN**_**G!?" **_D-Jeri seemed to flicker and zap electricity as a fuse was blown. "You realizes you're getting entertainment off of a mirror image of yourself- THEREFOR you enjoy belittling yourself! You probably _g-__**g**__-g-g-_get off on it too, I'll bet!"

"Oh my, You've caught me," Jeri said sarcastically, "my secret perverted fantasies have come to light! Oh whatever shall I dooo?" She narrowed her eyes accusative-ly, "By that same logic, you're getting off on getting told down to right now, aren't you?"

D-Jeri blushed so much that her blue-turned-purple skin was now a red ten shades brighter than the skin of any D-Reaper bubble. "T-T-**THA**-_THAT'S_ NOT-THA- _**THAT'S NOT TRUE AT ALL!"**_

[2:35]

"My, the lady doth protest too much, me thinks," Jeri quoted in a Shakesperian voice, "what do you think, Dame Culumon?"

"What's 'getting off' mean?" Culumon asked, a question mark literally blinking on and off over her head thanks to the holographic monitor that had been forgotten up until this point.

"You'll find out when you're older," Jeri remarked quickly, before returning to her duplicate. "My, do be careful what you're saying in here! There are young ears within hearing range, after all!"

D-Jeri fumed with steam blowing out of her ears and noses once more. Her face was turned down to the ground in embarrassment.

"No response?" Jeri had to ask, tilting her head to once side, "Oh wow! You really are getting off on this, aren't you!? And to think that this is the monster trying to destroy both worlds- a hormonal, teen-aged girl!"

[2:50]

D-Jeri had no response other than to poke her index fingers together as she refused to meet her duplicate's face.

"Wow...Really? That's the route you're going for?" Jeri shook her head in disbelief, "The D-Reaper, Moe Destroyer of Worlds."

"S-Shut up, please..." D-Jeri muttered quietly.

"What was that?" Jeri asked.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" D-Jeri shouted- practically exploding.

"Nah," Jeri said simply.

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" D-Jeri continued to shout at her duplicate.

"No." Jeri said flatly.

"YES!"

"No."

"YES!"

"Nope."

"YES YES YES!"

"Not happenin'."

"YES! YOU WILL SHUT UP RIGHT NOW!"

"Naaaahhhh."

"YEEEEEESSSSS!"

"Noooope."

"NO!""YES!""NO!""YES!""NO!""YES!""NO!""YES!"

This continued on for the remainder of the song track time- leaving Culumon sitting there watching it all with a rather confused expression on her face.

* * *

There was a knocking at the door. Rika raised an eyebrow. Just who was that? She remained silent, her grandmother and mother were out looking for decent restaurants for dinner, but they wouldn't knock at all...

A knock rung out again, this time a voice calling out, "Rika? Are you there?"

"Takato?" Rika frowned- what the heck was he doing here? Regardless, she quickly went over to open the door.

First off- she was surprised by the presence of not one two- but four people outside the door.

Takato Matsuki and Guilmon were two of them, obviously, (although, oddly enough Takato seemed different somehow. Did he hit a growth spurt?), the third was an old man who seemed rather familiar for some reason, and the third... A red headed boy with blue eyes who she didn't recognize at all.

Why were they hanging out with Takato?

"Oh, hey," Takato waved, "mind if we come in?"

"How did you know I was here?" Rika narrowed her eyes. "And aren't you supposed to be in Okinawa?"

"You told me, first off," Takato grinned, "and second, who says I'm not?"

"...You lost me gogglehead," Rika sighed, "what do you want?"

"The fate of the world, Miss Nonaka," The old man said- and that voice. Rika's head turned sharply to face him. Why did he sound AND look familiar? "I'll explain, if that's alright."

"Yeah, sure," Rika took a step back to let them in, "come on in."

* * *

Renamon observed them from the shadows. She'd noticed changes in Guilmon and Takato almost immediately. They seemed...older somehow? Guilmon certainly was keeping quiet for a lot longer than she'd seen in the entire time she'd known him.

The red headed boy and the old man both gave off auras of Digimon. Who were they?

That was answered right that moment, as the case may be.

"My name's Shoutmon, King of the Digital World," the boy introduced himself. King? Renamon had never heard of any king of their Digital World, "but not your Digital World." Oh, that explained it- wait. What?

"Excuse me?" Rika echoed Renamon's thoughts verbaly.

"This is The Watch Maker," Shoutmon gestured to the older man, "he's an ally of ours."

"Watch Maker...?" Rika's eyes narrowed- and through their mental link, Renamon heard her think in surprise: _"Shoutmon AND the Watch Maker? Where the hell did Takato find sound-a-likes from the TV show?"_

_"Sound-a-likes?"_ Renamon asked.

_"Both of them sound like the characters from the Xros Wars anime. But that's impossible."_ Rika shook her head in disbelief. _"Even if they were those same characters, Shoutmon never had a human form in it. So they-"_

_"They're both Digimon, Rika,"_ Renamon interrupted that train of thought immediately, _"The boy and the old man- they both give off a Digimon's aura. They're telling the truth!"_

Rika's eyes widened slightly. "Wait. Seriously?" She didn't realize she'd said it aloud.

"We're quite serious about this, Miss Nonaka," The Watch Maker said simply. "We've come here at your own request, as well as to fulfill our own mission here in this time and place..."

"Ever heard of Quartzmon?" Shoutmon asked.

"Yeah..." Rika began, "He's..."

"The Digimon who activated the D-Reaper," Takato finished immediately, almost as if he'd rehearsed that. Rika glanced at him suspiciously.

"Yeah, well..." Shoutmon looked uncomfortable bringing it up, but continued on with what he's speaking, "That guy...transformed our earth into Digi-Quartz. We're hunting down and limiting his influence as best as we can while investigating why he did that, and maybe...maybe find a way to reverse it." It sounded like he wasn't hopeful about the 'reversal.'

_"_That's_ different from the Anime,"_ Rika thought, then said, "Wait, Quartzmon is from your Universe?"

"Yes and No," The Watch Maker shook his head, "while he transformed King Shoutmon's earth, he's also destroyed mine several years before, has done the same to countless others that we were unable to stop, and has attempted to do the same to other dimensions that we've been able to stop thus far." He sighed, "Quartzmon is a being without beginning or end with timeline manipulation powers beyond anything that should be considered logical. All we hope to do is provide the latter, and the former I suspect we may never know. Perhaps he was born inside the Time Storm itself? Or perhaps he fell in and was forever changed? It does not matter, really."

"We've already killed about sixty different versions of him so far," Shoutmon grumbled, "three of them entirely by accident with most of the rest of them being various agents of his: the Towers and Terminals."

"So...he activated the D-Reaper here for...what?" Rika frowned.

"We don't know," Takato shrugged, "probably to make sure that we were there to witness him...ah...Doing the transformation, I guess."

"So you're not my Takato," Rika deduced.

"What?" Takato blinked in surprise, "No! I am, I'm just him a year in the future."

"..." Rika narrowed her eyes at the boy, and then said two simple words: "Prove It."

* * *

"Oh boy," Rika shuddered as she entered the cargo bay of SpaceTrailmon- already remembering the look of awe on Past Takato's face at going from an empty field to a hidden spaceship. "Hey, heads up, Akari!" she shouted over at the other Red-head across the cargo-bay, who was presently wearing a set of VR goggles over her eyes alongside Kaiyumi, "Past me's going to walk in here any minute now and go completely _OOC_! Try not to let her hug you would ya? It'd be embarrassing for both of us if that part of the timeline changed."

"Huh, what?" Akari glanced around- and then flinched as Kaiyumi simultaneously let out a sharp squeak of surprise. Whatever Rika's warning just then had interrupted obviously hadn't been pleasant. "Aw, come on!"

"That's my cue to jump back," The Watch Maker bowed as he held up his Xros Loader, "see you all again in a few moments... **TIME SHIFT!"**

The Watch Maker stepped through the time portal and Rika shook her head, walking off to leave the Past Takato and Guilmon alone on the plank-way, just as she remembered.

She quickly ascended the stairway to the upper level of the bay- passing by Davis and Marcus (who were chatting about _Portal 2_ for what seemed to be the tenth time that week), and then climbing up higher into the Kitchen and the top floor's single corridor.

"Yo," Taichi waved at her, and then turned back to his conversation with the Fire Spirit user Takuya. "So anyways, Agumon and I were just floating on the iceberg on the middle of nowhere when all of a sudden-"

Rika continued on past the kitchen, heading up towards the head of the ship- which contained the "bridge" as well as all of the Quantum Navigation Computers that had been added in by The Watch Maker just shortly after Gureimon and Riska's encounter with a Time Traveling DeLorean.

Inside that Bridge (which really was inside SpaceTrailmon's head) was just the guy she was looking for. "Yo, Poke-boy!"

"Huh?" The Space-Trailmon's "Trainer" Hideaki, who was presently checking the "Time Radar" for any blips, glanced over his head, "What's up?"

"Just checking to make sure the engines were ready for take off," Rika said simply. "We're dealing with the second best time of her life Past Me's going to have on this trip, I want to make sure it goes according to pan."

"Well," Hideaki, who looked a little tired of being a fery boat pilot, simply shrugged, "Trailmon's about as ready as he'll ever be. I don't see why anything would go wrong."

"Well, things have a habit of going off kilter," Rika said as she watched her past-self (as Sakuyamon) OmegaShoutmon, Gallantmon, and Clockmon descend in front of the window. "Aaaand here come the fireworks now."

* * *

Rika stepped into the open space that she'd seen Shoutmon and the Watch Maker go through moments before- with Takato right behind her.

And yet also right in front of her- exactly at the same age she remembered him being at- staring around in awe at the massive cargo bay before her.

She had no clue if this was a "Bigger on the Inside" thing or not, but the simple fact of the matter was that there were two Takatos standing beside her at that exact moment.

"I'll go see where the..ah..Other you got off to," and with that lame excuse, the older Takato slipped away out of sight just as the younger Takato ('her Takato' a part of her mentally labeled; another part immediately questioned the possessive tag) began to realize that she'd arrived.

"Oh, hey Rika," He said simply, "you too, huh?"

"Uh huh," Rika nodded, looking around the room to take in everything. Up on the walkways were- judging by the clothing designs- Davis Motomiya and Marcus Damon, and down on the other side of the cargo bay was Shoutmon and...

Rika froze as the other red-haired girl in the room pulled off the VR goggles and spoke to the King:

"Seriously, though, that training VR is really mean! Where did you even find this game?" came the unmistakable voice of one Akari Hinomoto.

Rika stared on- memories of a goggle wearing girl flooding the section of her brain that processed information. A General who lead troops into battle and didn't take "No" for an answer. The first main character girl in the history of the Digimon Anime to wear goggles...!

"Eh..." Shoutmon scratched at his nose, "are you sure you even want to know that?"

"Tell me, Shouto," Akari jabbed a finger at his chest, "where did you get this game?"

"Alright, well, it's _Skyrim_ at it's base core, but the D-Reaper field is a mod that..." Shoutmon was answering, but Rika just didn't care. The voice- the actions- the mannerisms...

* * *

"Uh," Takato waved a hand in front of Rika's face. She didn't care. "Earth to Rika? Come in, Rika?"

"It's Akari," She said simply.

"Huh?" Takato glanced over at where his friend was looking, and, indeed, was a girl who looked a lot like Akari Hinomoto from the Xros Wars Anime. There were differences of course- this Akari didn't wear goggles for one thing. "Oh, I didn't even notice. That's pretty cool."

"It's Akari." Rika repeated, taking in a sharp breath, "I have to meet her."

"Huh?" Takato blinked- and before he could even formulate a reply, Rika was already half-way across the cargo bay with a look in her eyes that he'd only ever seen before on Kazu and Kenta when they went into Fanboy Mode whenever the newest Digimon Cards came out. "Uh oh," Takato realized rather belatedly that that was something he didn't know how to deal with coming from Rika.

* * *

"And the modders actually had experience inside of it, so even though they weren't actually the same people who went through this series of events-" Shoutmon was cut off as the younger Rika Nonaka walked up to them with stars in her eyes, a slight blush on her cheeks, and a pen + digimon card in hand.

"Akari Hinomoto?" Rika began to hold out the card and pen, "Can I...Can I have your autograph?"

Akari blinked at the sudden offer, "Huh...?" she realized that this was probably what the older Rika had meant, "Um...sure..."

Shoutmon looked at the card, realized with a start that it was a stylized drawing of Akari wearing goggles and holding an Orange Xros Loader up to the sky.

Inaccurate to a wild degree, but it made him think a rather sad thought, _'If Taiki were here, he'd be laughing at the irony so much right now.'_

* * *

The subtle vibrations of the SpaceTrailmon as it moved into orbit were easy to ignore.

Beelzebmon was meditating in the lounge room, just behind and below the cargo bay, trying to get into a battle ready state when someone sat down in the chair across from him.

The sound of the fake-leather crumpling was not so easy to ignore.

He opened one of his three eyes to look at who it was.

"Hi," BlackWarGreymon- one of the Oblivion Knights- waved hello.

"Uh...Hi," Beelzebmon said after a moment's pause, unsure if he should return to meditating or stop to chat.

"Soo..." the female WarGreymon glanced around, almost as if not sure what to say, "Been a while, hasn't it?"

"Eh?" Beelzebmon opened his other eyes at that. "What?"

"It's been a while since we were on the same battlefield," she clarified, "Earth, about two years ago? When the worlds got Xrossed?"

"Oh, right," Beelzebmon nodded, "yeah, that."

"So...What's new?" BlackWarGreymon seemed to be unsure of what to say, "How's life? Ready any good books lately...?"

"AH, well..." Beelzebmon shook his head, "mostly I've been trying to get over everything that happened after the war. Lilithmon got away scott free for most of that time, and I wanted...well...to hunt her down, I guess, for what she did in Sand Zone."

"How'd that go for you?" BlackWarGreymon asked.

"She found me, actually," Beelzebmon chuckled. "Fell on her knees right before me about a year and a half ago out of nowhere and practically begged me to forgive her."

"Seriously?" BlackWarGreymon blinked in surprise- why hadn't she heard about this?

"She said it was all time travel stuff," Beelzebmon explained, "and that she regretted every single thing that she did as a part of it. Kept insisting that it went against the person she was born as." He sighed. "I honestly considered shooting her right then and there and being done with it."

"You didn't though," BlackWarGreymon deduced. "You let her live."

"I did," Beelzebmon nodded.

"Why?" BlackWarGreymon asked.

"I spent all that time tracking her down, expecting her to be acting the same even despite knowing about the Time Travel, and then..." Beelzebmon made a dismissive gesture with his hands, "I realized it wasn't worth killing her over. She was just as upset by it all as I was, in the end."

"Did you forgive her, though?" she asked.

"I told her that I'd never forget what she did, but..." he sighed, "I could forgive her if she promised to move on from it like I was going to."

"Did you?" BlackWarGreymon asked. "Move on, I mean?"

"Yeah, actually," Beelzebmon chuckled, "I got married, didn't I?"

"Yeah, that was actually why I wanted to talk with you," BlackWarGreymon chuckled, "I never told you or Mervamon congratulations. Almost a year later, but our schedules never really seemed to mesh up well."

"Yeah..." Beelzebmon frowned slightly, staring off towards a wall, "Without Taiki and Sally...things just sort of got out of hand, didn't they?"

"I never knew either of them that well," BlackWarGreymon admitted, "I never had the chance to spend time with you lot like the other Knights did."

"Taiki was..." Beelzebmon took a moment to think his thoughts through, "the guy who brought me back from a place I could never have come back from. Lilithmon wanted me to kill him when I worked for the empire as Ba'almon. I...I think somehow she knew I'd never go through with it. But...I'd been willing to just to get one step closer to her...so I could put a blade through her back or a bullet in her heart..."

"You were an assassin," BlackWarGreymon deduced, "you had a target and you were going to hunt them down."

"But Taiki...he wound up somehow being the first new member of my order in a long time. He did what I never could...made a statue glow... And...And I had to protect him. I'd made an oath."

"And now he's gone?"

"And now he's gone."

"So what now?" BlackWarGreymon asked after a moment.

"I name the kid after him if it's a boy, after Sally if its a girl," Beelzebmon answered, "I figure they'd get a kick out of that."

"Kid?" Her eyes widened, "You and Mervamon are...?"

"Obviously," he smiled slightly, "I figured, might as well get back into the fight, atleast for a while. I've got something to protect now."

"I think we've all got something to protect now," BlackWarGreymon chuckled.

"Anyways," Beelzebmon smiled just a bit, "thanks. I'll let Mervamon know you said that."

"Right, right," BlackWarGreymon chuckled...then a thought came to her, "Were you serious about that motor bike thing?"

And so the two black clad warriors fell into a conversational rhythm that fit in time with the subtle rocking of the ship's motion.

* * *

_*cue "Taste of the Future" (GUN X SWORD OST 2) [1:04]*_

A short time later- but chronologically several hours in the past- in orbit of the D-Reaper covered Earth was the Space-Trailmon, orbiting at an angle so that the bridge was facing down at the planet.

On said bridge- the past Takato and Rika stared up/down below at the planet rolling past them with wide eyes. It was an awe-inspiring view, and yet one that reminded those seeing it of the danger they would soon be facing.

Shoutmon and Akari held hands as they looked at the view before them.

Marcus stared on impassively, having seen more impressive celestial views in his time dimension traveling.

Hideaki looked at the planet with an impassive view- he'd seen plenty of planets from orbit like this before, and he'd be sure to see many more like that in the years to come.

But it wasn't just the Earth that was in trouble- the Digital World was in danger too. Soon- the final fight would come- and both would be saved.

Tagiru stared on at the planet- seeing the Earth (any Earth, really) from orbit personally for the first time in his life. He clenched his fists and watched the blue and red orb rotate silently in space- unaware of the battle that was about to commence.

In mere hours- the fate of this dimension would be decided, and with it, the timeline of the multiverse would be solidified into place.

* * *

"Your friend Henry will explain it better to you- us- later tonight," The Watch Maker began, "but the short stick of it is that the plan HYPNOS comes up with has a One Hundred Percent chance of sending every Digimon on earth all back to the Digital World, and sealing the barrier forever, upon its completion."

"WHAT!?" The past versions of Rika and Takato exclaimed simultaneously.

"HOWEVER," The Watch Maker continued, "we have a plan, but it requires your free agreement to it to make sure we're in the right time line and that everything rolls smoothly."

"What do we have to do?" The Past Renamon asked.

"In exchange for ending the D-Reaper threat and allowing the Digimon to remain on your Earth," The Watch Maker began, "you must agree to go back into the past to become your future counterparts. Living out for one year, fighting along side us and helping us hunt down Quartzmon. You have a chance to decline, of course." The Watch Maker frowned slightly, "That declination would place us firmly in a splinter timeline, and would require us to go back in time to recheck the dimensional coordinates to ensure that we landed in a timeline where you would agree, so as to maintain a stable time loop, and you would be on your own in dealing with the D-Reaper." He shrugged as he continued, "A pain, but it would require that we went through the exact same script with you two as we performed today, and it would really be quite bothersome to rehash all of that."

"Doesn't sound like much of a choice to me," Rika said flatly, "more like a straight out con."

"As I said, it would require us to restart if you declined, and it is still an option," The Watch Maker said, "it would be a pesky detour, but to ensure our own stable timeline, we would need to go through the motions."

"I think we should go for it," the past Guilmon spoke up, "I really don't want to be separated from Takatomon!"

"I've got to say," Takato began, "it'd be pretty awesome to have backup in there."

"Agreed," Renamon swished her tail, "It just doesn't feel right knowing that all of those Digimon in the Digital World are fighting the D-Reaper on their own..."

"Fine...leave the decision up to me then..." Rika sighed, and weighed all the pros and cons... "Alright, fine. I'm in."

"What do we do?" Takato asked.

* * *

_"Wait for the Call that is to come,"_

Takato glanced to the sky as Grani soared down towards him and Guilmon, his D-Arc beeping in alarm.

* * *

_"Persuade Henry and Ryo in what ever way possible to change the plan so that you and Takato are paired together during the fight," _

Rika quickly offered the alternative to Henry's admittedly bad battle plan- and Takato seconded it quickly. Ryo liked it, and Henry agreed that it was better than taking the risk that the Digimon would be lost forever.

* * *

_"We'll handle the rest."_

Inside the D-Reaper itself: Sakuyamon recounted those simple tasks as the battlefield around her grew intense.

Gallantmon and Grani had been thrown down into the Wormhole that connected Earth to the Digital World- and at this moment, she saw no back up coming her way. _'Dumb, dumb, stupid, dumb!'_ Rika thought to herself with a scowl as the D-Reaper agents surrounded her.

As she threw a spell towards an encroaching agent- she heard Ryo shout in protest over the radio channel that HYPNOS had set up: _"HENRY! NO!"_

Terriermon was shouting for Henry as well, begging for the boy to respond.

Something had gone wrong! Something- somewhere- had gone very, VERY wrong...!

And then a blinding green light shot out of the wormhole- sailing up into the distance, and away towards where Henry and Ryo had gone.

For a single moment, Rika wasn't sure if she was imagining it or if it were real...

But when the D-Reaper agents paused at the event, she'd known it was real.

Moments later, she heard a piano melody play over the Radio.

_*cue We Are Xros Heart*_

_"What...Who's playing that!?"_ Rika heard Riley shout out in surprise.

_"It's not me this time, I swear!" _Terriermon shouted.

And then a blinding crimson light emerged from the Black Hole even as Henry's tired voice came over the radio.

_"Sorry, but that was me this time."_

_"HENRY!"_ Terriermon shouted with glee.

Rika watched as the shimmering form of Gallantmon rose out of the crimson light- his armor transforming and shifting into his brilliant Crimson Mode for the very first time.

_"MODE CHANGE!"_ Twin voices shouted over the channel at once:

_**"GALLANTMON! CRIMSON MODE!"**_

_**"MEGAGARGOMON! EMERALD MODE!"**_

And then- a giant drill burst through one of the D-Reaper agents that had had remained frozen the entire time- revealing the Digi-Xrossed form:

**"GALAXY XROS! GURREN LAGANN: XROS FOUR!"**

_Tachiagare tomo yo_

"TAKATO!" Rika called out, suddenly finding that her own radio broadcast was being superseded by another transmission, "You're alright! But how did you survive that!?"

_"Henry! We've got your back out here!"_ Future Rika was shouting, _"We finished up with the portal and are coming to give you guys back up!"_

"Yeah, Grani saved us," Takato nodded, even as his future self shouted:

_"Now go get Jeri!"_

_tomaranai, BURNING SOUL!_

The D-Reaper agents suddenly decided to move again when suddenly- they found themselves under attack from all angles.

**"TRIDENT GAIA!"**

**"MAGNA BLAST!**

**"WILDFIRE TSUNAMI!"**

_Dokomademo, yuku sa_

VictoryGreymon, Magnamon, and Vitramon arrived on the scene- blasting away at their targeted D-Reaper agents and destroying them instantly.

_Kimi wa, hitori, ja nai_

"OI!" Beelzebmon shouted as he and BlackWarGreymon descended to join in on the fight, "Get to preparing that finisher attack!"

"We'll hold them off!" the Oblivion Knight shouted.

_Nakama no kizuna ga kirifuda sa_

"R-Right!" Sakuyamon and Gallantmon CM both nodded, and with that, they began focusing on preparing the finisher attack they'd been planning on using since the plan changed last moment.

_Inochi wo moyashite RO-A-R!_

Sakuyamon began chanting a spell that wove words into the world around her and Gallantmon at the same time.

_Ima, hitosu ni, GREAT XROS_

As a D-Reaper agent closed in on them- it was pierced suddenly by a spinning triangular beam- courtesy of DeltAntylamon.

"Sorry for the delay," Akari apologized, "but we had a bit of trouble finding the right place."

_tokeau ore ni kure minna no hiketa SHOUT wo_

"That's fine," Takato waved it off.

_Ima, umareru, GREAT HEART, asu no kiba!_

"HRRAAAH!" Tactimon leaped towards a D-Reaper agent- stabbing his unsheathed sword into the top of it and sliding down to the very bottom of the goo-based agent like a pirate sliding down a sail- **"ICHI NO TACHI!"**

_Tobitate, tatakae, WE ARE XROS HEART!_

"Oi! We've got them on the ropes!" Shoutmon called out from within GLX4. "Keep them away from the portal and Takato and Rika at all costs!"

_Tobichitta mirai _

"Got it!" there were nods all around- and the kill fest continued.

**"DEATH THE CANNON, SPIRAL!"** Beelzebmon fired off twin shots.

_senran no BATTLE FIELD_

**"BREZZA BETALO!"** In came Fairymon- letting loose torrents of wind from her fingers that sprayed through various D-Reaper Agents.

_kono mune ni todoku_

"Well this is going easy," Magnamon muttered as ShineGreymon Burst Mode slashed through a D-Reaper Agent with a fire sword.

_tomo no nageki namida_

**"GURREN SHADE VICTORIZE!"** A Shade shaped laser beam shot out from GLX4's shades, and blasted through a flock of Bird type agents.

_Hohoemi ubatta zetsubou wo_

"ALMOST THERE!" Rika called out as half of the needed glyphs had surrounded Gallantmon CM.

_Tamashii tsunagete KU-DA-KE!_

"Looks like we're heading for a dramatic finish!" Kaiyumi laughed as DeltAntylamon dodged around a scythe type agent's attack, and then threw a **BUNNY BLADE** attack into it's face for good measure.

_Ima chikaou GREAT XROS_

"Just don't use _that_ attack on me this time!" Tactimon let out a laugh as he nonchalantly blocked a projectile attack with a twirl of his sword.

_asu wo kono hata ni atsumatta minna no kazu dake!_

"NOT A PROBLEM!" Akari shouted as she sent DeltAntylamon into a dive for the Black Hole.

_Ima kagayaku GREAT HEART yume no shisha_

The final glyphs fell into place- and then all shot together onto Gallantmon CM's lance-sword.

"DONE!" Twin versions of Rika's voice called out, "GO FOR IT TAKATO!"

_Butsukare takamare, WE ARE XROS HEART!_

The angel winged Knight soared high into the air, holding the glowing lance high into the air. _"HERE WE GO!"_

DeltAntylamon began circling the Black Hole- obviously preparing to use a signature attack as a golden circle began forming right on the edge of the event-horizon.

The Agents increased their attempts to get attacks through- but they were all quickly blocked by all of the defending Digimon.

_'Today's the day,'_ Takato thought with a smirk as he reached the highest point, _'That we kill the D-Reaper!'_

In the background- unseen- a second Gallantmon Crimson Mode rose into the air, preparing to use a similar attack at the exact same moment.

DeltAntylamon's circling sped up to incredible speeds- but she didn't launch through the center just yet...!

_Nakama no kizuna ga kirifuda saaa_

Gallantmon reared back, and aimed for the center of the golden circle...

_Inochi wo moyashite RO-A-R!_

Everything went silent as three cries echoed through the air:

**"QUO VADIS!"**

**"RECORD SCRATCH!"**

**"CRIMSON LIGHT!"**

Both Gallantmon threw their spears- and DeltAntylamon shot for the center...

_ima hitotsu ni GREAT XROS tokeau ore ni kure minna no hiketa SHOUT wo!_

As the one spear reached the center of the golden circle- DeltAntylamon ZigZagged through the spear and shot out to the other side- completing the triple combo attack as a crimson pillar of light emerged in the distance, and a golden sphere of light detonated on the spot where the Spear had been sitting.

_Ima umareru GREAT HEART asu no kiba!_

Instantly- all of the D-Reaper mass began being pulled into the golden explosion on top of that black hole. In what seemed to be a massive, world wide tornado- a red whirlwind swept up all of the D-Reaper fragments around the world and drew it in towards that single point.

_Tobitate! Tatakae! WE ARE XROS HEART!_

As the last of the red storm was swept up into its final grave- A thinner, Rapidmon sized, Emerald Color MegaGargomon stood in the air over the city with one Jeri Kato in arm, and one Culumon on his shoulder. The Future Gallantmon and Sakuyamon, along with the present Justimon, floated along side him as the sun rose upon their little battlefield.

_AH! Butsukare! Takamare!_

The condensed sphere of D-Reaper data hit a critical density- and then it imploded onto itself in a flash of brilliant white light!

_WE ARE XROS HEART!_

When the light cleared- the fighters found themselves over the park at the dawn of a new day.

* * *

The D-Reaper had condensed down into a Digi-Egg- and Marcus simply picked up the blood red colored egg without a care. "Time to find this little guy a new home universe where it won't cause anyone trouble," He shook his head at the thought. "Man, what a weird day this has been."

"We..." Takato stared blankly at the egg, "turned it into a Digi-Egg."

"Death, eater of worlds," Rika said flatly, "and we make it the cutest thing it ever could be."

"The irony is staggering, really," Davis remarked, "we turned it into the very thing it was made to destory."

Akari glanced out over across the park- to where the gathered Tamers were celebrating their win. "Time for us to go," she said.

"What? Really?" Takato blinked, "Do we have to go right now?"

"Future Yous are taking their rightful places in the timeline," Shoutmon explained as he watched Kazu and Kenta flip out over the other Takato's sudden growth spurt. "You've got to go become them."

Future Rika waved at them from across the park, shouting, "THANK YOU!"

Davis shouted back, "YOU'RE WELCOME!"

Vmon added, "SEE YOU NEXT YEAR!"

"WOULDN'T MISS IT!" Future Takato shouted back at them.

"That loop done," Marcus amended, "now it's time to leave."

And so- they walked off to where Hideaki would have SpaceTrailmon parked.

Takato had to ask, "Wait. Where did the cloaking mechanism come from?"

"Atlantis," was all Akari said in return.

"Wait, seriously?" Takato did a double take.

"You'll see," Shoutmon chuckled.

* * *

**SIX MONTHS LATER.**

**NONAKA RESIDENCE.**

**6:18 P.M.**

* * *

The sounds of the party inside seemed distant as Takato and Rika sat on the porch, staring at the setting sun.

"Some birthday, huh?" Rika asked.

"Heh..." Takato chuckled, "we really can't choose when Digimon come to do their worst, now can we?"

"Part of me wonders..." Rika began, "what's everyone else up to, out there in the multiverse?"

"Who knows," Takato shrugged, "probably out there fighting Quartzmon and being generally awesome."

"They _do_ have a knack for that sort of thing." Rika laughed lightly, then mused, "I wonder if they've found Taiki and Sally yet?"

"Not yet, but we keep hoping."

Takato and Rika paused at the third voice that suddenly intruded on their conversation.

Slowly, the duo turned their heads towards the right- where a certain Digimon King was leaning over the gate into the backyard. Behind him was Akari, and a few other familiar faces from months earlier.

"Yo!" Shoutmon waved at them.

"Shoutmon, Akari, everyone!" Takato stood up quickly to attention- What were they all doing here? "What are you guys doing here?"

"We heard there was a birthday going on," Akari smiled, "I thought we'd drop by since we haven't seen you guys in a while."

"Well, come on in!" Takato grinned, "Everyone's wanted to meet you since we beat the D-Reaper!"

Rika just stared at them all as she whispered to herself, "Best birthday ever."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**IN: **_**X0VA-4: DIGIMON XROS WARS VS. ADVENTURE 02**_

* * *

**A.N.: DAH DA DA DA DAAAAAHHHH! One of the biggest moments I was hoping to eventually write out, and this is only the XW side of it! :33 Once I finish up with XWAU02, I'll get back to _Blue Card_, and then for the D-Reaper finale...well...Henry's off-screen moment of awesome will get played out for you all to see! :33 **

**That said. SPOILERZ! }XP**


	80. X0VA4- DXWvADV(02)

**EARTH: A02DBAT**

**NOVEMBER 18TH, 2002.**

**TWO YEARS AFTER CASCADE SIDE B.**

**8:16 A.M.**

* * *

"DAMN YOU!" Daisuke Motomiya, on the back of Lightdramon, shouted after the van that contained not only his best friend but also several other children inside, "GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"

The Morning so far had not gone well.

The Chosen Children had just finished a World Tour that saved everyone everywhere from the plottings of Arukenimon and Mummymon, when, out of nowhere, came a new enemy to confront them:

The Daemon Corps.

One of the Seven Demon Lords- Daemon- had arrisen to capture an item called a "Dark Spore" within Ken's neck. The morning had ended with the first of Daemon's Corps- SkullSatamon- had been defeated- and Daemon congratulated them on their victory before demanding that Ken be handed over to them.

Arukenimon had then appeared with a truckload of Kidnapped children and offered Ken a counter deal.

Ken took Arukenimon's deal over Daemon's, and now the race was on.

"COME BACK HERE!" Daemon shouted from above- a massive winged beast whose sole goal was Ken's Dark Spore.

"Like Hell we'd listen to either of you!" Mummymon muttered to himself from the driver's seat. "Fudge...I could really go for some fudge right now!" He ran a red light- sending an intersection into disarray.

"IAYA!" Daisuke shouted as Lightdramon quickly ducked and weaved between the cars. "Watch it you goof ball!"

"Grr..!" Lightdramon snarled- but then glanced up as a shadow flew over head, "Eh?"

_*cue "G12 CHECKER FLAG!" (Instrumental)*_

Daemon glanced up as well- blinking in surprise as the shadow dwarfed even him. "What the-!?"

Suddenly- The shadow descended before anyone could realize what was happening and then-

_**CLANG!**_

A giant metal claw grabbed onto the truck and began pulling its target upwards as none other than SpaceTrailmon began ascending up up and away.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL!?" Mummymon shouted in surprise. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?"

And then the Trailmon leveled out and spun around to face the ones who were chasing after the truck.

The front hatch way was open, and a single person stood on the ramp- holding a massive Microphone stand in both hands as he spoke into it- a smirk on his face.

_"Who You ask? I thought I'd never hear that again!"_

Everyone came to a halt as the form of a girl stepped out next to the boy- an identical smirk on her face, and a similar Microphone stand in hand.

_"Why, we used to answer that every day for a whole year!"_

_**"THE MON WHO BECAME KING!"**_ The boy pointed to the skies, _**"SHOUTMON!"**_

_**"THE GIRL WHO BECAME QUEEN!"**_ the girl mirrored the boy's point. _**"AKARI HINOMOTO!"**_

And as they said that- giant circular gateways ripped themselves open behind the SpaceTrailmon, and massive forms emerged through those gates- Omegamon, Imeprialdramon Fighter Mode, ShineGreymon Burst Mode, MetalGureimon- followed by the smaller forms- KinGRavemon, Gallantmon, Sakuyamon, Susanoomon, BlackWarGreymon- and all of them stood in the air as the individual gates began forming into one massive one behind them- growing and solidifying into a massive, oval spatial rupture that stretched a mile from the ground into the sky.

**"ENGRAVE IT ON YOUR HEARTS!"** everyone shouted at once- and Daisuke stared up at them as the roar echoed through the world. **"OUR NAME IS...**_** XROS HEART!"**_

And then- I kid you not- a Wizardmon cast a massive, ethereal flag, with the Xros Heart United Interdimensional Army logo on it, right behind them.

"W-" Mummymon sputtered in surprise- "Xros Heart!? What kind of a lame name is that su-"

A massive gust of wind cut the Mummy off as a single, blue robed form floated down off of MetalGureimon's back to take the forefront of the group- coming to an easy perch on top of the SpaceTrailmon's head.

"Now now!" the boy said as he pulled his hood off, allowing his blond hair to flow in the wind epic-ly behind him, "No need to get any closer. You won't be getting through that wall."

Even Daemon- who had continued on his approach despite the sudden temporal rift that had appeared before him- was stopped by the sudden wall of wind that kept anyone from getting close to them. "W...What kind of power is this?!" Daemon sputtered in surprise. "Where did such a formidable army of Digimon come from!?"

Kiriha Amano- and also the Denizen Typheus- laughed. **"You really don't know? Maybe we should reiterate that for you."**

Daisuke blinked at the sudden voice change even as his fellow team-mates fell into line behind him.

"Who the heck are they!?" Takeru Takaishi shouted in surprise.

_"Let's spell it out for them then!"_ Shoutmon smirked.

"Is that another Imperialdramon?!" Miyako Inoue stared up at that familiar form.

_"I do believe they haven't engraved it on their hearts yet," _Akari smirked as well.

"Where did they all come from?" Iori Hida stared up at the gathered army before them, "And what is that massive rift behind them for?"

_"SO_** {SPELL! IT! OUT!}"** Shoutmon roared as a burst of flame began tracing a set of letters into the wind wall that Kiriha had made.

_**W...E...!  
A...R...E...!**_

_**X...R...O...S...!**_

_**H...E...A...R...T...!**_

It was summarily written before them all- _as such and thusly_- leaving everyone staring at the display in awe, shock, and confusion.

"I've got to hand it to them," Hikari Yagami said with a secretive smile on her face, "they've got some style, don't they?"

_"SOOOO __**BASICALLY!"**_ Shoutmon rolled his arms through the air dramatically- _"What we've got here is your standard hostage situation! Creepymon!"_ Daemon looked indignant at that name as Shoutmon and Akari pointed dramatically at him. _"We Have Your Dark Spores. Yes, we know what those are, and No, we don't particularly care if you get your grimy little hands on them. You! Mummy!"_

"Who?" Mummymon glanced around in surprise, having thought he couldn't have been seen at that dramatic angle. "Me?!"

"Yes! You!" Shoutmon continued on, _"We have you guys hostage! Basically, everyone in the truck there? Stay very very still, as completely still as possible, and you guys don't get dropped a thousand billion miles into the cretaceous period. Got it?"_

"Gulp!" Mummymon gulped, "Yes sir...!"

_"AAAAND FINALLY!"_ Shoutmon turned towards Daisuke and the rest of his team on the ground below. _"You guys! Inside this truck are some very important people as I've come to understand it."_

"Give us back Ken right now!" Miyako shouted.

_"Sorry,"_ Akari saluted politely. _"We can't do that right now."_

_"Basically?"_ Shoutmon repeated the word for the third time that demonstration, _"You guys want what's in this truck, you're going to follow us through it! Hell, you guys were going to follow us through it just because Daemon was going to play English and decide to leap frog through our portal just as soon as we all passed through it. Isn't that right, Creepymon?"_

"AGAIN WITH THAT NICKNAME!" Daemon snarled in anger, "You just used my name properly once! Let it go would you!?"

_"Yeah, no,"_ Akari smirked. _"That's not going to happen."_

"It's so true though," Hikari said, which brought Takeru and Miyako's attention to her. "We were going in after them anyways."

"SO!" Shoutmon grinned, _"With that said and done, Let's get this show on the road, shall we?"_

_"Aye aye, Cap'n!"_ Came Rina's voice through Space-Trailmon's speakers next. _"All about and taking us in!"_

And as she said that- the SpaceTrailmon began turning around, and as it did, all the other Digimon in the air began reversing into the open rift behind them.

"Let's go!" Hikari shouted- and began running for the rift.

"Hikari-chan!" Takeru called out in surprise.

"She's right!" Daisuke shouted, "Let's go, Lightdramon!"

"OAH!" Lightdramon nodded in agreement, and began running for the open rift.

Daemon waited until just the moment after he felt the wind barrier disappear before rushing towards the rift. "I WILL NOT LET THEM BEST ME!"

And soon- moments later- everyone had passed through the rift- which remained open for just a few more seconds before zipping closed and blinking out of existence.

Meanwhile- staring witness to all of this- was the entire world.

Suddenly, everyone in the world understood jack shit about anything.

* * *

The screen cuts to black, and moments later, a simple text title card appears on the screen.

**DIGIMON XROS WARS**

**VS.**

**DIGIMON ADVENTURE 02**

[end at 1:48]

* * *

Quite simply put- Ken Ichijouji had no clue what had just happened.

But- on the plus side- neither did Arukenimon nor her mysterious employer "Oikawa."

"Who is Xros Heart?" Kids were asking, "Did they save us?" "What's going on...?" "Are we really in danger now?"

"This wasn't part of your plan, was it, Oikawa?" Ken ventured a guess. The man snarled uncontrollably. That would be a yes. "Whoever just took this truck, it wasn't someone who factored into your calculations, was it?"

"S-Shut up!" Arukenimon's temper flared- ah, stuttering, Ken noted, she probably had no clue what was going on either. "W-we have everything under control!"

"Really now?"

Suddenly- the back door to the truck opened wide- flooding the dark interior with light.

The crimson, heavily armored form of OmegaShoutmon smirked at them once their eyes adjusted, "Funny, I always though the definition of 'under control' was 'being on top of the situation and holding all the cards', not 'being the ones holding kids hostage NOW being held hostage themselves'."

Shoutmon took a few steps back, revealing the landscape they were in now.

A wide open, blue skies endless, green grass ankle tall, field that stretched on for miles.

The only thing that stuck out was a large train- Locomon.

"You kids are going to board that train and take it back home to your parents now," OmegaShoutmon said simply, "everyone else is required to stay here for the time being." Oikawa smirked ever so slightly until the King continued. "Oh, and we'll be removing those Dark Spores before they sprout. We don't want any nasty surprises rearing their _ugly flowered heads_ in the future, now do we?"

The stress on those particular words made Arukenimon's temper flare, "Just who the hell do you think you are, bossing us around like this!?"

"Ch," The King scowled, "watch the language, lady! Don't you realize that there are some five-year-olds among these kids you've so _'oh so cleverly'_ kidnapped?" He stressed that fact- "Five Year Old Kids who should be at home tucked away in bed dreaming of Christmas morning, not stuck away in a dark van being toted around as leverage for your dark and utterly pointless schemes."

Ken opened his mouth to speak.

"And as for that question of who I think I am?" OmegaShoutmon laughed. "I couldn't even count the number of times that line has popped up over the years." He smirked, "It's simple. I'm the King of a Digital World that somebody got really, _really_ mad by blowing up their child world."

"King..." Oikawa frowned- gears turning within his head.

"Now get along, kiddies," OmegaShoutmon turned a bit more to point at the train, "your ride's waiting."

"Don't even-" Oikawa suddenly found that the kids had rushed out- not for the train, no, but instead to take a look up at the rather alien sky above and behind the truck.

"Oh wow!" a kid cried out, "Three moons!"

"Red pink and yellow...!" Another kid cooed. "That's so cool!"

"We really did move across dimensions!" a third kid gawked.

"Take your time, kids," Shoutmon laughed, "just not too much time. Train's got a schedule to keep, after all."

Ken stared at the armored figure- and then took a step out onto the field out of the train, Arukenimon and Oikawa were too afraid to move at this point, and as Ken heard the doors slam shut behind him, he was happy to leave them rot in the truck.

"You're not from around here," Ken deduced as the crimson armored digimon shrunk down into a smaller, human form.

"No, we're not," Shoutmon said simply as he started walking towards the train, "and the less you know the better."

"Why go to such elaborate lengths?" Ken asked as he chased after the King, "You could have just grabbed the truck and left."

"Daemon was chasing you," Shoutmon explained as he stopped to let a kid run past him. "We had to put on a big show to make his ego hurt enough to want to go through an unknown portal."

"What about the others?" Ken asked, "Daisuke and the others?"

"They'll be joining us in a while," Shoutmon laughed, "or rather, we'll be joining them."

"Huh?" Ken frowned.

"We jumped dimensions mid transition," Shoutmon explained, "to get the kids to safety. Once they're on the train and heading back to their world, we'll take flight again and meet everyone in the dimension the portal actually lead to."

"And then what?" Ken asked.

There was a moment of silence, and then Shoutmon chuckled, "What else?"

* * *

Mummymon gulped as a certain Vmon named Rock kept a leveled shotgun straight at his face. "Don't move," he'd been told.

Mummymon, contrary to what most people believed, was not an idiot.

He knew these people were unknowns and their skill level and powers were doubly unknown.

The Space Ship had even VANISHED once the Truck had been put down onto the ground.

Who knew what other powers they had at their disposal.

"So, um..." He tried to ask if he could have some water.

Rock simply pumped the shotgun.

Mummymon fell silent, instead, he turned his one good eye towards the side mirror, through which he could see a distant Ken talking to a distant boy- the King Shoutmon.

It was an odd experience- dimension hopping- and it was one he never hoped to repeat ever again...but he could read lips..sort of...and the words he barely made out from Shoutmon was that...that they'd be rejoining someone else somewhere else?

...Mummymon with-held the urge to sigh. That meant another dimensional jump.

He heard Arukenimon and Oikawa arguing through the back wall of the truck.

_"We have to fight them off!"_ His beloved insisted.

_"With the ability to move dimensions? Surely you felt it even from within here."_ Oikawa grumbled. _"We are in an unknown place. An unknown time...But that King...he said he rules another Digital World. That means a place other than the one we've been attempting to influence for all this time."_

_"Our work with the Destiny Stones..."_ Arukenimon realized, _"it drew them to us!?"_

_"Perhaps, But even so..."_

Mummymon lost track of the conversation as Rock stomped her foot, "Hey!" She snarled, "No heat tilting!"

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" Mummymon straightened his head out immediately.

* * *

"Will we get to meet you again, mister Ichijouji?" A kid asked from the train car.

"One day, of course," Ken nodded in agreement.

"BYEEE!" The train car full of kids cried out as they began pulling away from the improvised stop.

Ken turned to watch as the train accelerated down the straight track to what he didn't know was 88 Miles Per Hour where it sparked blue on the front and then exploded away into twin trails of fire that streaked out for quite a ways before vanishing with an all too familiar sound of:

**BAM BAM BAM! **_**PCHOOOOOOOO!**_

Ken stared after it for a few moments- from the nonchalant reaction Shoutmon had given, evidently that was what had been supposed to happen and that the kids would be safe. That assumption- plus the fact that he'd seen something similar in a movie once- allowed Ken to only show the briefest look of shock on his face before returning to the calm mask he'd had on throughout this entire conversation with Shoutmon.

"So now we go join them back in the other dimension?" Ken asked.

"That we do." Shoutmon turned towards an empty bit of field and said, "Follow me."

* * *

Ken watched in awe as they took to the skies from the ground- carrying a truck containing only three bad guys within beneath them.

And then- they accelerated.

He watched as the girl- Rina- expertly moved a lever forward and kept an eye on a digital readout of the speed.

It didn't take long for a space ship to reach 88 Miles Per Hour, after all.

A flurry of blue sparks washed over the front display and then...

_**BAM BAM BAM!**_

There was a flash of light-

_**PCHOOO!**_

-And then they were suddenly racing out over the same city they'd left not an hour before.

There was something subtly different- however.

The city was quite thoroughly ruined- at the hands of the massive beast VenomMyotismon, who was roaring as he rampaged across Odaiba unchecked.

"August 7th, 1999," Rina read off of a display, "Five-Forty-Five P.M., Dimensional coordinates Earth: ADV1B10DTL816."

Moments later- the rift opened behind them commenced, and then the massive army that had fled through the gateway on Ken's Earth.

"ALRIGHT!" Imperialdramon shouted, "You know what to do!"

"RIGHT!" The other Digimon roared in agreement- and took off towards VenomMyotismon.

"Set us down close to the street and drop the truck," Shoutmon ordered, "they'll realize where they are soon enough."

"Gotcha," Rina nodded, and pressed the button to release the clamp.

_"Cargo to Bridge, hook has been released!"_ Akari's voice came over the radio.

"Copy Cargo, payload is away and we are on route towards target," Shoutmon spoke into it in confirmation, "bridge out."

* * *

Mummymon gulped as he watched the massive army of Mega Level Digimon lay the smack down upon VenomMyotismon.

**"POSITRON LASER!"** Imperialdramon roared and launched a stream of energy from his laser launcher.

**"GIGA DESTROYER!"** MetalGureimon launched a barrage of blasts.

**"GARURU CANNON!"** Omegamon shouted as he fired his cannon.

**"SHIELD OF THE JUST!"** Gallantmon fired off a beam of energy from his shield.

**"DEATH THE CANNON!"** Beelzebmon shouted and activated his cannon- blasting ten blasts in a row.

**"TERRA DESTROYER!"** BlackWarGreymon threw a sphere of red fire.

Mummymon watched as all those high powered digimon attacked and attacked against VenomMyotismon almost in shock- all of those powerful Digimom, and the beast was still standing?

So absorbed in watching the fight was he that he failed to notice that his truck was actually in free fall.

_**THUD-**_**SQUEEK.**

He bounced a bit in his seat, and Arukenimon shouted from inside, _"What's going on out there!?"_

Mummymon watched as the SpaceTrailmon continued towards the battle above them, and then he realized rather suddenly- They had been let go!

Quickly- Mummymon scrambled to the back of the truck and began furiously working at the recently added padlock that kept the doors closed.

"Just a moment, love!" he called out, "I'll have you out of there in a jiffy!"

"You got them to drop us?" Arukenimon asked in surprise, and it made him fumble in surprise.

"Er-Yes! Yes I did!" Mummymon smiled with delight as his fumble managed to break the lock, he pulled the door open and grinned at Arukenimon and Oikawa.

"I don't know how you did it, but you've certainly proven your worth today," Arukenimon smiled back at Mummymon as he helped her down the quick jump to the ground. "Now let's get out of here before they come around again."

As Oikawa climbed down out of the car, he heard VenomMyotismon roar in the background, and it made his eyes widen in shock.

"Just what the hell is going on out here?" Arukenimon frowned as she turned around to look at the source of the commotion...her eyes widened beneath her glasses as she spotted the source and uttered a simple, flat, "What."

* * *

Daisuke stared up at the scene before them all with utter confusion, "How...What..."

"VenomVamdemon," Takeru muttered upon spying the beast, "I hoped I'd never lay my eyes on him again."

"Me too," Shakkoumon, floating nearby, spoke up in Angemon's voice, "but that fight never went like this."

"We're in another world," Hikari said simply, "another dimension with a different set of circumstances."

"She's right," Silphymon agreed through Tailmon's voice, "this isn't the past of the world we came from."

"But that should be impossible," Iori frowned, "shouldn't it?"

"Remember all the other lines Takeru-kun drew?" Miyako spoke up, "Maybe we drew attention to ourselves with the Destiny Stones being broken?"

"No, it's not that," Hikari shook her head, smiling despite it, "those guys up there...They've been to so many places... Our world alone wouldn't draw them to it just because of that instability."

"Then why are we here?" Daisuke spun around on his heels, "Why bring us here then?!"

* * *

Daemon flew through the portal only to regret that he had a second later. "Oh crap," the Demon Lord's eyes widened as he saw the devastation around him.

Quickly- he turned to leave-

"NOO!" Daemon shook his fists in anger.

The portal was closed.

**"NO! I WILL NOT BE DENIED!"** Daemon spun around in anger- roaring louder than he really should have been.

VenomMyotismon had stopped his wild rampage in the city to turn to glare right at the Demon Lord.

"Stick a fork in me," Daemon gulped, "I'm done."

The mouth on the belly of VenomMyotismon opened wide and shot a massive tongue out across the city- easily snatching up Daemon in its slippery grip.

"GYAHH!" Daemon yelped in surprise-

_**YOINK!**_

-Before he was forcibly dragged into VenomMyotismon's mouth in one quick motion.

* * *

"Di..Did anyone else get completely creep-ed out by that just now?" Gallantmon voiced his concerns as VenomDaemon chewed on the Demon Lord inside his belly, "Or was that just me?"

"Er. Yeah," Imperialdramon shuddered, "I don't think you're alone in that respect..."

* * *

Daisuke made the oddest sounding wail from the back of his throat at the sight of Daemon being eaten like that.

Especially when VenomMyotismon spat out Daemon's robe.

"Wait!" Takeru realized suddenly- "Where are the us of this world at?"

"Takeru-kun's right," Hikari nodded, "We've got to find them!"

"Wait- what?" Miyako asked in surprise as Hikari suddenly took off.

"Let's go!" Takeru shouted.

Everyone ran past Daisuke and Lightdramon- who were both staring up at VenomMyotismon in horror.

Wormmon- who until that point had remained quietly hidden inside of Daisuke's sweater- poked his head up and said, "Shouldn't we go after them?"

"Ah-! Right!" Daisuke shook his head out. "Yeah! Let's get going, Lightdramon!"

* * *

Oikawa chuckled as he watched the other digimon float around the still chewing VenomMyotismon. He had no clue why they'd ceased attacking- but they would regret it in a moment.

Oikawa's laughter turned sinister, and then malevolent, and then further _insane_.

It was seriously disturbing his two followers very much- especially when a grey fog began to flow out of his mouth and drift upwards.

"Who needs Dark Spores when I can just claim the body of an Ultimate Digimon who just _**ATE**_ one of the seven Demon Lords!" Oikawa ranted as the fog began to take on the shape of a certain humanoid Digimon- and then left his body completely.

Oikawa's eyes rolled up into his head and he fell backwards.

"Boss!" Arukenimon and Mummymon cried out as they quickly caught him.

* * *

The fog form shot across the city- straight towards VenomMyotismon.

_"Hey! Listen!"_ the fog form called out to the Demon- _"Open up you big lug!"_

VenomMyotismon ceased chewing for a few moments, and opened up his chest mouth in annoyance- revealing a still alive Daemon, and (thankfully?) still in one piece, inside. "Reeh?"

("Mommy," the Demon Lord whimpered from the experience of being eaten alive with immortality preventing him from being fully eaten.)

The fog form shot into the open mouth- and VenomMyotismon took several steps backwards in surprise.

Suddenly- VenomMyotismon's body began twisting and creaking inwards as a startling change over-came him.

Everyone watched on in horror as VenomMyotismon slide evolved into an even more powerful form:

"AHAHAHA!" The newly born, heavily armored beast laughed, **"I AM REBORN!"** He threw his arms into the air, **"FEAR THE MIGHT OF BELIALVAMDEMON!"**

* * *

"Yeah, I'm going to go with 'No.'" Shoutmon smirked. _"NOW, __**TAGIRU**__!"_

* * *

_**"ROSTRUM!"**_

Suddenly the ground beneath BelialVamdemon exploded- sending him flying up into the air before he belly flopped down to the ground some distance away. When he pushed himself back up to his feet, he found himself surrounded by a whole army of Digimon- half of whom had not even been present in this entire OVA.

"W...Wha...?" BelialVamdemon stared out in confusion as Leviamon floated out of the hole that he had just been standing on top of.

And there on Leviamon's back were the eight Chosen Children of this world, with their Digimon partners along side them, all looking severely tired, but not down for the count just yet.

**CHA-**_**CHICK.**_

BelialVamdemon looked up in horror as Imperialdramon Fighter Mode- along with every other digimon- prepared their final, most powerful energy based attacks.

**"Gotcha,"** Typheus chuckled. **"I do believe it's time to restate an old adage of ours."**

"There's No Kill Like Over Kill!" MetalGureimon smirked.

**"GIGA **_**INFINITELY COMBINING **_**RAINBOW **_**EXPLOSION!**_**"** Everyone shouted at once- and every attack flew forward in a spinning vortex of rainbow colored energy...

BelialVamdemon didn't even have time to flinch as every single attack possible was flung down onto his poor, frail little body and his trifurcated world went white with a muted roar of sound.

When the light faded- there was nothing but scrap armor lying on the ground- smoldering, smoking...some of it still on fire.

_**KLANG-**_**KLANG.**

And then a giant metal hoop fell from the sky- landing among the rubble before rolling slightly to the side and falling onto it's edge.

* * *

"And that-" Shoutmon concluded as he pointed at the debris that was BelialVamdemon, "-is how you kill three bats with one drill."

Ken just stared at the sight through the window with wide eyes. "Just who exactly are you guys?"

Rina laughed as she answered: "Just a Ragtag Bunch of Misfits."

"Ain't we just?" Shoutmon shook his head and laughed as the metal that was once a Super Ultimate Digimon dissolved away into data particles- no longer able to hold itself together.

* * *

By the time Daisuke and the others had caught up to where all the major fighting had just gone down- it was all 'clean up' it seemed.

That said- there were a lot of people standing around chatting about nothing in particular.

"So while you guys go back to the Digital World," Akari was saying, "and fight the Dark Masters on the front side of things, we'll follow in the background, and make sure that Quartzmon doesn't super-charge anyone else in your path. If they do- we'll remove them for you."

Or so it seemed.

"That sounds like a really good plan," Yet another alternate Tai laughed slightly, "we really were in over our heads there, even with everyone at Mega Level."

"Akari-san!" And then Hikari called out to the girl suddenly- surprising every single one of her teammates. "It's good to see you again!"

"Huh?" Akari turned her head, and then smiled upon spotting the girl, "Ah! Hikari! Good to see you guys made it here."

"Woah wait," The alternate Tai did a double take, "is that Kari? Except...Older?"

"I'm right here you know," the younger, Eight Year Old version of the girl said as she tugged at her brother's shirt.

"Right, sorry," Tai apologized.

Meanwhile- Daisuke stared out at this all in complete shock once more- his throat letting out a high pitched wail just like before.

"You know these people, Hikari-chan?" Takeru asked.

"Un," Hikari nodded, "I went to their world once to help them fight a menace called Quartzmon."

"Oh- okay..." Takeru blinked as he processed that- "Wait. WHAT?"

"Oi," it was then that an alternate Daisuke- actually Davis- walked past, carrying a large log over his shoulder seemingly without trouble, "she's a big girl, T.K., let her have her fun." He nodded slightly at Hikari and winked before carrying the log away for whatever reason. "Don't let him boss you around, ok, Hikari?"

"Sure thing, Davis-kun," Hikari giggled.

It was there that Daisuke Motomiya fainted.

An amused Hideaki chuckled, "So they do that here in this universe too, eh?"

A Servine, the second stage of that Snivy that had accompanied him into another world two years earlier, who was curled up near his feet, nodded its head at that. "_Ser~_!"

Miyako's eyes darted to it immediately, "Is that a Pokemon?"

"..." Iori just sighed. "Isn't anyone going to help Daisuke-san up?"

* * *

Daisuke woke up some time later on a cot that had been laid out in a corner of the SpaceTrailmon's cargo bay- standing nearby was Ken and Wormmon.

"Well," Ken said with a smile, "I wasn't expecting this for Winter Vacation."

"Ken?" Daisuke frowned, "what happened?"

"You fainted when Hikari flirted with an alternate version of yourself," Wormmon said simply.

"Seriously...?" Daisuke groaned, "I thought I was dreaming that."

"Heh," Ken chuckled, "Nope, that was all real."

"Where's Vmon?" Daisuke asked as he sat up.

"Chatting with the other Vmon here," Wormmon said, "he's rather happy to meet other Vmon like him, as a matter of fact."

"Yeah," Daisuke chuckled at the thought, "I can imagine why. Isn't he supposed to be a really rare Digimon?"

"Yeah, something like that," Ken nodded.

"So, ah..." Daisuke glanced around, "Where the heck are we?"

"A SpaceTrailmon," came Kiriha's voice from above. Daisuke and Ken glanced up towards one of the upper walkways, where Kiriha was leaning over the railing slightly. "But at the moment? I think we're somewhere near Spiral Mountain's beach regions."

"We're in the Digital World?" Daisuke asked, "Why?"

"You remember what Taichi-san and the other went through, right?" Ken asked, "Fighting the Dark Masters?"

"Yeah," Daisuke nodded.

"Well, this universe's chosen are severely under powered due to Quartzmon appearing suddenly and over-charging them all," Ken explained.

"Who the heck is Quartzmon?" Daisuke frowned, and in response to his question, a blue cloud was conjured into existence by Typheus' wind powers. "Woah...!"

The cloud shifted shapes into an action figure sized version of Quartzmon's chimera form.

**"That would be Quartzmon,"** Typheus said, **"he's a time traveler and inter dimensional hopper and is really, _really_ bad news."**

"He also has a grudge against us," Kiriha took over, shifting the cloud into a miniature model of the Earth. Then- the earth cloud exploded into tiny little pieces. "We also have a grudge against _HIM_."

"What did he do?" Daisuke asked, glancing up at the Denizen, "Here, I mean."

"From what This world's Tai said," Kiriha explained, "they had VenomMyotismon on the ropes before Quartzmon suddenly appeared," at this, he summoned a cloud shaped like a Devidramon, "and then shot a massive infusion of energy into VenomMyotismon before absconding to the Digital World. That power infusion let VenomMyotismon overwhelm them almost to the brink of death, if we hadn't shown up to help them escape and recover."

"Why do you keep calling him Myotismon?" Daisuke had to ask, "And what was with kidnapping that truck?"

"Different universes, different names." Kiriha chuckled, "Also, we were trying to get Daemon's attention. We were planning on intervening at that point anyways to save you guys the trouble of fighting him and your version of Myotismon- Vamdemon in that case- when we discovered this universe that Quartzmon meddled in."

"It's a case of killing three bats with one drill," Ken said simply, "Vamdemon was hiding inside Oikawa, and so by taking us through the rift, Daemon, who wanted the Dark Spore I had, followed through."

**"Then we just waited for them to combine together and killed them all with one shot,"** Typheus surmised.

"But why?" Daisuke asked.

"Quartzmon did something that caused time to become unstable," Ken said, "nobody knows what though. In the end, it wound up causing all of time and space to come near the point of total collapse like we were afraid of happening with the Destiny Stones. You're the last one to be brought up to speed here, by the way." Ken continued, "You were out for two hours!"

"T...Two...?" Daisuke blinked in surprise, "Seriously!?"

"Seriously," Wormmon nodded.

"Wow...What else did I miss?" Daisuke grumbled.

"Not much," Ken chuckled, "so far, we've just been sailing over empty ocean."

"Guess it's a good thing I passed out then," Daisuke grinned.

_"Kiriha, come to the bridge, please,"_ Rina called over the intercom.

"I've got to get going," Kiriha spoke up as he stood to leave, "it's nice to meet you again, Daisuke."

"Wait, again?" Daisuke asked.

"Past me from three years ago says hello," Kiriha chuckled as he slipped away.

"What...?" Daisuke turned to look at Ken, who simply shrugged in return.

* * *

Kiriha walked up into the bridge where Shoutmon, Akari, and Rina were standing around surveying the island before them. "What's up?"

"Spiral Mountain is what's up," Shoutmon pointed at the mountain."And we mean that quite literally."

Spiral Mountain was quite unlike anything that had been expected. "Mountain" implied a massive base and a thin point at the top.

This was the opposite.

A tiny, tiny base, and a wide, wide, top.

Basically- it looked like a drill that was piercing the surface of the ocean, and, in fact, probably was meant to.

"Whew," Kiriha whistled, "that's something else."

"Yeah," Akari sighed, "and it's completely solid. There isn't a single entrance on it at all. Not even on the top."

"So what do we do about it?" Kiriha asked.

"That's what we were trying to figure out," Shoutmon grumbled. "A Giga Crusher from Imperialdramon should able to blast it open, but then we lose the element of surprise."

"And anything inside the immediate area's bound to be obliterated along with it," Akari continued, "and we've already ruled out using Cutemon's drills to break through it."

"Why's that?" Kiriha asked.

"Because we already tried," Rina said flatly, "he and Kaiyumi just radioed a minute ago from trying. It broke his drills because of some energy force shield surrounding the thing. They're on their way back now, but..."

"We're stuck unless we can get in," Shoutmon summarized.

"The force shield would only prevent a physical strike, right?" Kiriha ventured a guess, "Otherwise we'd be seeing it active all the time, right?"

"From what?" Shoutmon asked.

**"The Wind, obviously,"** Typheus smirked.

* * *

The Breeze spiraled around the upside down mountain without hurry or rush...

And then it was seized by a blue aura.

The force shields didn't react to the sudden change in wind movements- so far so good...

The Breeze flowed along the surface of the Spiral Mountain, seeking for the weakest point in the shiny, polished rock surface that looked so artificial that it looked like metal.

There was a crack...

The Breeze began to condense around that spot- spinning and pushing and twisting and drilling...

Then there was an explosion of blue light as the Breeze transformed into a Hurricane that drilled into the side of the Mountain.

Watching this unfold alongside Kiriha from the ramp of SpaceTrailmon, Shoutmon crossed his arms and sighed. "It occurs to me suddenly," he began, "that all those years ago, I should have told _You_ to "Do the Windy Thing" instead of Taiki."

"I was busy then," Kiriha chuckled as a few pieces of rock were pulled away by the wind drill and began circling inside, "you know, saving our lives from a rampaging General?"

"Okay, sure. But seriously," Shoutmon held his hands out at the sideways tornado drill, "That is more of a Windy Thing than even I wanted Taiki to do then. The Garurumon Digi-Memory never could have pulled this off in a million years!"

Silence fell between them for a few moments.

"There are lots of things we regret over the years, Shoutmon," Kiriha said after a moment, "that Taiki and Sally weren't here to see Nyarko's birth or be her god-parents is something...well..."

"Yeah," Shoutmon chuckled, "I'd love to see Taiki's face whenever she pulls off her little hiding act with a book or something."

"Heh, yeah," Kiriha smiled faintly, "you realize it's Sally's birthday in a few months?"

"It's been two years Kiriha," Shoutmon rolled his eyes, "I think I can remember everyone's birthdays by now." He sighed, "Even if they have been missing for that long."

"Do you think we'll ever find them?" Kiriha asked. "We're moving on with our lives and they're...they're..."

"Don't say it," Shoutmon countered. "They're not dead. I know that for a fact."

"And if they are?" Kiriha asked.

"If they're really dead," Shoutmon chuckled, "I'll drag 'em back to the land of the living Kicking and Screaming, if I have to."

"So business as usual then?" Kiriha smirked in return, "Heh...Just don't die first when you do it, okay? I think we've about hit the limits of free revivals."

"I so solemnly swear," Shoutmon held his left hand up and put his right hand over his heart, "that if I have to bring Taiki and Sally back from the dead, that I shall not die myself first to go get them."

"Good," Kiriha smiled, "I'd hate to have Akari go through that again."

"Speaking of getting through," Shoutmon glanced towards the watch on his wrist, "how much longer do you think it'll be before you punch through?"

"I'd say..." Kiriha closed his eyes and listened to the Breeze.

_**(Crack)**_

"We're just about through." Kiriha's eyes opened, "Go tell Akari we should be able to get inside in a minute."

"Right," Shoutmon nodded and turned to leave, but glanced over his shoulder as he did so. "Oh, and Kiriha?"

"Yeah?" Kiriha didn't move his eyes away from the work he was doing drilling into the mountain.

"...Thanks." Shoutmon said.

"For what?" Kiriha frowned slightly.

"For just being awesome, really," Shoutmon chuckled, and skipped off.

* * *

The SpaceTrailmon flew through the small (compared to the entire structure) hole in the mountain's wall. What they emerged into was nothing that had been expected and at the same time was exactly what had been expected.

It was the Spiral Mountain that had been expected to be on the spot- only turned upside down, was floating in a massive void space that seemed impossible to fit inside the drill's exterior...

And, most disturbingly, had been Digi-Quartz'd.

"Well," Hikari scratched at her nose nervously, "that's certainly familiar."

"Ah, yeah," Tailmon shivered a bit. "I don't want to know what even caused this."

Presently, everyone was gathered in the Cargo Bay and were staring out through the open door/ramp into the world beyond.

"Readings confirmed," Hideaki said as he pulled in a scanner, "we're inside a Hell's Field, everything matches the same readings we pulled from Olegmon's ship of when you were in Bright Land."

"Damn," Shoutmon grumbled, "I was hoping we'd never run into another one of these again."

"What is a 'Hell's Field,' exactly?" Iori asked.

"It's like a giant bubble," Kiriha explained, "basically, it takes the land it's placed around, and then expands it and modifies it to whatever the creator of the Field wants. The one we ran into in Bright Land mirrored all of Bright Land, and turned it into a Chess board."

"I'm not surprised by this," Akari said as she crossed her arms, "we got the books explaining this phenomenon from Gravimon's library in Canyon Land. If Gravimon had those books remembered, then Quartzmon would know of it by extension since they were working together."

"There's still something off about this," Davis frowned, "I get that you could turn the Digital World into Spiral Mountain, but why Digi-Quartz it?"

"What does it matter?" This universe's Tai asked, "Shouldn't we go in and beat the Dark Masters already?"

"It feels like a trap to me," Takato spoke up. "Or a _'Taunt,'_ maybe is a better word?"

"Yeah," Shoutmon nodded, "I get that feeling too." He frowned, "Quartzmon's taunting us with this. He's basically daring us to come in and risk a repeat of our Earth. Damn that bastard."

"Unless," Akari ventured a guess, "we're in Quartzmon's past before he came to our world and started messing with everything? Maybe this is a trial run for him?"

**"That doesn't make sense though,"** Typheus countered. **"Where else would he get the Hell's Field from?"**

"Good point," Shoutmon frowned, then turned to everyone in the cargo bay. "Alright, here's what we're going to do."

* * *

The Four Dark Masters stood in their observatory, watching the tiny SpaceTrailmon make it's approach towards their Spiral Mountain.

Machinedramon- Puppetmon- MetalSeadramon- Piedmon- all held their thoughts on the inevitable approach silent.

This was expected by their employer- the flaw that had allowed them to drill in had been deliberately placed.

Piedmon's neutral face twisted into a smile.

"Let the games begin."

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**IN: **_**X0VA-5: DIGIMON XROS WARS VS. DIGIMON ADVENTURE**_

* * *

**A.N.: It's a short one, and also one of the most quickly written X0VAs thus far...but it's also an actually CONTINUED one! The first of the remaining X0VAs that shares a continuing plot line! The Story resumes in X0VA-5! W00T!**


	81. X0VA5- DXWvADV(01)

**A.N.: DISCLAIMER! There is a section of jokes in this chapter that relies on GOOGLE TRANSLATE, the joke it is, to be understood in English, and was used to translate certain lines into foreign languages in the first place. I, DTC, take no responsibility for what ever garbled nonsense may come out of Google's translations if the translations should come out garbled. That said. Please do enjoy this chapter. I think it's easily one of the most emotional of the X0VA's so far.  
**

**EDIT: Found some stray typos in this, and realized I needed to fix them. So hold on for a few moments...**

**_DTC**

* * *

**DIGITAL WORLD: ADV1B10DTL816**

**AUGUST 8TH, 1999, DIGITAL WORLD STANDARD TIME.**

**INSIDE THE SPIRAL MOUNTAIN HELL'S FIELD.**

**6:18 A.M.**

* * *

MetalSeadramon waited beneath the murky waters of Spiral Mountain's ocean sector.

'_The intruding SpaceTrailmon should be coming past any moment now,'_ he thought.

So focused on the world above was he that he failed to hear the whirring sound beneath him.

_WOOSH-_ the camera cut underground to view KinGRavemon tunneling underneath the ocean, cutting a massive path into place for the upcoming sneak attack.

Behind him- Kaiyumi, Mizuki, and Hangyomon stood at the ready for the completion of the tunnel.

Kaiyumi grinned- over the last two years she'd hit a growth spurt, and now, instead of being only just around waist height with Mizuki, she was now at shoulder height. "Keep it up, Simon!"

"Right!" KinGRavemon nodded. "Just get ready to run! It should be ready in about a minute now...!"

Kaiyumi nodded to Mizuki, who nodded back and held up her Xros Loader.

_*Cue DigiXros*_

**"TURUIEMON!"** Mizuki called out.

"Yo!" Kaiyumi grinned as she shifted into her Digimon form- which was now a Turuiemon by default.

**"HANGYOMON!"** Mizuki continued.

"Fishin' Time!" Hangyomon twirled a spear around with a grin on his face.

**"DIGI-XROS!"** Mizuki swept the Xros Loader in a semi-circle in front of her- it's screen let loose a blinding flash of light and moments later...

_**"DIGI-XROS!"**_

Turuiemon and Hangyomon shot together into a single form... Turuiemon wearing a scuba suit.

_**"TURUIEMON SCUBA MODE!"**_

"Here we go!" KinGRavemon shouted as he took his drill at an angle upwards...

"Hup!" Mizuki held her breath as she shifted into her Digimon form- Dolphmon.

_*cut to WE ARE XROS HEART*_

The final layer of ground was pierced and then all of the waters of the ocean flooded into the tunnel- flushing down and out towards the beginning of the tunnel...

_Stand up, my Friends!_

This effect was so dramatic that it made MetalSeadramon panic and flail around as the water around him suddenly was pulled downwards...!

_They can't stop our BURNING SOULS!_

"What the-!?"

It was then that two tiny forms shot out of the suddenly appearing whirlpool- KinGRavemon and Turuiemon S.

_Anywhere you go, you're not alone._

"Hey," KinGRavemon switched the massive drill for two thin swords, "show us that smile of yours!"

"Huh?" MetalSeadramon opened his mouth in confusion rather than in compliance with the command- revealing the Hourglass logo of Quartzmon tatooed to his tongue.

_My bond with my friends is my trump card!_

"Let's do this!" Turuiemon S drew two long swords- each with ocean prints on the blades.

_I'll burn up my life and RO-A-R!_

And then the two digimon shot forwards at speeds beyond impossible- aided by the fact that there was presently no air resistance in the Hell's Field at all- four blades glimmering in the light as they dove towards MetalSeadramon- who was still stuck in the currents that were pulling him down towards the whirlpool.

_Now let's melt together into one GREAT XROS!_

**"OCEAN TWIN CUTTER!"**

**"STAR BURST STREAM!"**

Before MetalSeadramon could react- four blades were jammed straight into his mouth and forced his jaw wide open- unable to close it. _"FWEH!?"_ He couldn't even talk because of it.

_Send me everyone's bursting Shouts!_

Turuiemon S dove to the side as far away as she possibly could while KinGRavemon summoned a drill on his right arm, **"GIGA...!"** he held it up above his head, and it grew massively. **"DORILLU...!"**

_Now let our Great Hearts be born and be the fangs of tomorrow!_

He pulled back, and revved the drill up to incredible speeds in a single second before plowing forward through MetalSeadramon's open mouth-

_**"BUREIIIKAAAA!"**_

_Take off and fight! WE ARE XROS HEART!_

There was a single moment as KinGRavemon tore through all of MetalSeadramon- head to tail- and then burst out of the ocean before striking a pose in the air.

MetalSeadramon floated still in the currents for a moment- then exploded dramatically- metal flying off in an X shape from the explosion- then exploded once more- even more metal flying away in a + shape from the secondary explosion- and finally all of the remaining pieces exploded individually.

KinGRavemon dismissed the drill- and then caught Turuiemon S's swords with his hands and then his own with his wings as they flew out of the explosion.

Meanwhile- on the SpaceTrailmon bridge- Tai and his Agumon stared at the sight with wide open jaws.

"And the Gurren Lagann Drills keep on spinning," Marcus shook his head with a chuckle.

"Quite the show-offs, eh Boss?" Marcus's Agumon partner laughed along side it.

* * *

The screen cut to black as a normal, Adventure style Digivice appeared before the camera. There was a flash of red- and the Xros Heart logo appeared on Digivice's screen even as text wrote itself above and below the Digivice:

**DIGIMON XROS WARS**

**VS.**

**DIGIMON ADVENTURE**

* * *

Hikari Yagami watched her younger, alternate self with a steadfast curiosity. There were a few subtle differences, such as the tone of voice used or the rhythm of speech, when compared to her own memories of how she talked at that age- but otherwise, the younger Hikari seemed pretty much identical to the young Kari.

Apparently the main difference of this dimension was that the girl had gone to summer camp with the original seven, giving the Digital World the full eight from the onset. That had lead into some other variables, such as all of the kids being able to power their Digimon up into their highest forms just shortly before the battle with VenomMyotismon.

"And then we flew into the TV station and started looking for Myotismon...!" Kari was explaining the latest adventures to everyone who wanted to listen as they flew towards the next Dark Master.

Hikari looked around the room- her teammates, Daisuke, Miyako, Iori, Takeru, and Ken, were paying attention to what was being said. She had to admit, they were taking all of this a lot better than she'd expected.

Time Travel, as the Watch Maker had told her, was an inherently risky business, and when compounded upon by Inter Dimensional travel as well? Well...That was just asking for trouble.

Thankfully- it seemed that the events leading up to the destruction of that old earth also wound out into other dimensions- thus ensuring that things went smoothly to some degree.

That said- this trip was nothing like anyone had expected.

When Miyako had complained about not being able to return home, the simple solution of just going back to after they'd left appeared before her, as offered by Hikari herself. Iori constantly questioned how any of this was possible, and how much of the technology worked. Takeru accepted most of it rather easily- "Anything's possible," he'd said. Ken was just as accepting, although he seemed to have seen a bit more than the others had at this point. And as for Daisuke?

Besides the one point where he'd jokingly asked her what the other him did to earn flirting privileges, Daisuke had been oddly silent through out the trip thus far.

It was slightly unnerving, she had to admit. For a moment she'd wondered if he'd been replaced by another Daisuke from yet another alternate dimension, but she had to mentally slap herself due to that stupid thought.

It was then that Shoutmon spoke over the ship's radio: _"I want Team meetings in five minutes, Everyone! Group leaders, meet on the bridge now."_

* * *

Marcus Damon had a bad feeling about today.

It was like _Star Wars_, you exit hyper space and see nothing but asteroids where a planet should be.

That was the feeling he'd gotten when they'd entered this Hell's Field.

It was getting worse now.

"Since MetalSeadramon decided to throw himself at us without any backup," Shoutmon explained, "that's one of the four Tower signals we've detected eliminated so far. Since VenomMyotismon had a Tower signal too, and he was super charged by Quartzmon, we can safely assume that the other three Dark Masters are super charged too." He pointed at the three remaining dots on the screen behind him. "Judging by their positions, and the info Hikari-chan gave us with regards to her universe's Dark masters," Hikari waved slightly to the room at that remark, "we're fairly certain which of these three are the remaining Dark Masters."

"Our plan originally was to split up into four teams to deal with them," Akari spoke up next, "but since the standard Tower vulnerability was confirmed on MetalSeadramon-" Kaiyumi flashed a grin at that- "we're fairly certain that we can locate and terminate the remaining three Dark Masters without incident, and, if things follow along like in Hikari's universe, we can probably take out their original boss without too much trouble." Akari narrowed her eyes, "However! We can't be certain that this isn't what Quartzmon expects us to think. The Digi-Quartzing of this Digital World, combined with the Hell's Field, presents us with a combination challenge we aren't sure we can beat."

"Since there are three remaining signals," Kaiyumi took center stage next, "we'll be splitting up into four teams with at least three heavy hitters on each team. Three will confront the Dark Masters one-on-one while the fourth team goes to investigate the heart of the Hell's Field, which we've managed to partially locate via echo scans as being at the very center of Spiral Mountain." She held up a Xros Time Wrister- once more modified with a small screen added to the top. "I've taken the liberty of modifying the XT Wristers with a scanner screen that's tied up into SpaceTrailmon's systems and my own laptop. They'll also let you track the Tower signals down independently from our ship. These new screens just plug into your existing wristers just fine, and I'll have a box of them set out on the kitchen table after this. So be sure to grab one."

"As for the teams?" Shoutmon grinned, "That's the fun part. We've got enough people here to take the whole teams that are already gathered up. Team A will consist of This Universes' Taichi and his team, along with Marcus, me, and Akari."

"Alright," Marcus smirked slightly, "so who are we going after?"

"Piedmon," Kaiyumi answered, "arguably the toughest of the bunch."

"Sweet," Marcus's Agumon chuckled, "we're going straight to confront GLaDOS then!"

"Team B will be Hikari-chan's team," Shoutmon continued, "plus Gureimon, Kiriha, and Davis."

"Nice, stick me and other me on the same team, I'm sure that'll go over well." Davis rolled his eyes, "So which one are we going after, Machinedramon?"

"Machinedramon," Kaiyumi confirmed, "the heavy hitter. He shouldn't give you too much trouble though. They're inherently slow to move- even more so if you can restrict their movements."

"Understood," Hikari nodded.

"Team C will be Takuya's team," Shoutmon continued, "with them as Susanoomon, having Beelzebmon and Takato there will make Puppetmon easy enough to take down."

"We get the puppet?" Takuya scowled, "Really?"

"They're tricky, I'll have you know," Kaiyumi pouted, "I just hate that you guys have to go after someone who looks like a friend of ours."

"That didn't stop you from frying enemy Raidramon and Saggitarimon in Canyon Land," Davis remarked with a humoring grin on his face, "now did it?"

"Good point," Kaiyumi flashed a grin back.

"Finally, Team D." Shoutmon coughed, "That'll be everyone else, basically."

"Our Wristers will triangulate the coordinates of the core of the Field," Kaiyumi explained, "and those coordinates will be fed into the computer. Everyone else will fly down into the Hell's Field core and see if there's a way of disabling it should it fail to terminate upon the Dark Masters deaths."

"Alright," Shoutmon clapped his hands, "once we defeat the Dark Masters, and their boss, this Digital World should return to normal. Then it's business as usual- we clean out- pack up- and it's like we were never even here."

* * *

Kiriha watched as SpaceTrailmon took off towards the next destination. Behind him was Davis, and the other universes' team of him and the others, plus their Digimon.

Kiriha turned towards Hikari, "Alright, does any of this look familiar?"

"Which part?" Hikari asked. "Digi-Quartz, or Spiral Mountain?"

"The latter, preferably," Kiriha said.

"Hm. Well..." Hikari frowned as she glanced about, "I think those buildings over there are new. I didn't recognize it from the air."

"Alright, we'll head that way then," Davis decided, and started walking off.

"Lead on, then," Kiriha smiled as he stepped to the side.

As they walked, Hikari slipped up ahead to the front to chat with Davis and Kiriha, leaving the rest of her team slightly behind to talk among themselves.

"So...I gotta wonder," Miyako began, "when exactly did Hikari meet these guys, and why didn't she tell us?"

"Logically," Iori ventured a guess, "I'd say it would be around that time just before we lost the first Destiny Stone. She seemed stressed out all of a sudden that day, remember?"

"Yeah, that was weird," Takeru agreed, "she never told me what it was about. Just sort of evaded my questions actually...Then we were focused on the Destiny Stones and I forgot all about it..."

"What does it matter anyways?" Ken asked, "It's not like it was a major world changing experience for us. Everything went along as it was supposed to. Didn't it?"

"Up until you got kidnapped by Arukenimon," Takeru spoke up, "and Daemon got blown up in a massive rainbow explosion, you mean?"

"Yeah, besides that," Ken smirked slightly, then turned towards Daisuke. "What do you think, Daisuke?"

"I..." Daisuke stopped in his tracks, and looked up to the sky, eyes widening, "I've gotta bad feeling about this...!"

Suddenly- a massive- half-mile high wall fell before his group, blocking the path forward as the ground shook mildly from the impact.

"What the-?" Kiriha tensed up even as Gureimon and MailBirdramon reloaded from his Xros Loader.

_*cue Kiriha ~ The Blue Flare ~*_

_"What..."_ echoed a loud, mechanical voice from behind them, forcing everyone to spin around to face the massive beast now blocking the other way out. _"'What' is the question indeed."_

Was there any doubt to who it was?

"Machinedramon!" Hikari called out, "What's the meaning of this!?"

_"Isn't it obvious?"_ The machine would have smirked if it's jaw weren't fixed. _"I'm preventing you all from dashing on ahead and disabling the Dark Tower I've installed in the plaza just beyond."_

"A Dark Tower?" Davis snarled, "So that means we can't reach our higher levels?"

[0:12]

"No...!" Machinedramon laughed, _"In fact, the design has even been improved upon, inter dimensional meddlers! You cannot use your fancy Armor Evolution nor that fancy "_Time Burst_"-_" he said it mockingly- _"To achieve your future forms."_ Kiriha reached for his Xros Loader. _  
"Ah Ah Ah! I wouldn't do that if I were you...!"_

Kiriha frowned, "And why not?"

_"Attempting to Digi-Xros your Digimon together will result in a complete and utter failure! In fact, it will cause them pain for even trying to do it!"_ Machinedramon would definitely be smirking if his jaw allowed it. The absolute venom dripping off of his voice said it all.

"And let me guess," Ken frowned at the machine, "you have more modified Dark Towers being guarded by Puppetmon and Piedmon, don't you?"

[0:30]

_"Oh how I wish it were so...!"_ Machinedramon lamented, _"However, my modified tower is but my own. Piedmon refused my upgrades, and Puppetmon refused to have any at all. Said it didn't match the _**decor** _at all."_ The Machine's voice held such sarcasm it echoed off of the walls, _"And we just _could not** have that**, _now could we?"_

"No, we couldn't," Takeru rolled his eyes at the memory of his own adversary, Pinnochiomon. "So what now? We just stand here and let you vaporize us?"

_"That was the plan, yes,"_ Machinedramon replied with a shrug as he began powering up his cannons.

"Sorry," Gureimon spoke up, "but that's not going to happen."

"OH?" Machinedramon asked, _"And Why Not?"_

"Because we've encountered such Xros Blocking before," MailBirdramon said. "In preparation for the inevitable day that we would run into it again..._Blue Flare_ trained for such a scenario!"

[0:45]

"...Blue Flare?" Miyako asked, "What's Blue Flare?"

"What did you think Team "B" Stood for?" Gureimon chuckled.

"Oh." Daisuke grinned, "I see where this is going!"

"Damn straight, " Kiriha held up his Xros Loader and shouted; "RELOAD! DECKERDRAMON! CYBERDRAMON!"

_"You think you stand a chance against me?"_ Machinedramon asked.

[1:00]

**"Dude, you seriously should pay more attention to whom you are speaking to,"** Typheus spoke up, **"Denizen of the Breeze: Typheus at your service."**

[1:04]

"OH." Machinedramon took a step back. _"Oh No."_

"Oh Yes," Kiriha smirked, "You think you've trapped us just because we can't Digi-Xros? I'll have you know that Xros Heart managed to hold off one of your kind for hours without that power. I wasn't there for that- because if I were, what actually happened would seem like a mercy kill." Kiriha started floating into the air, gathering wind about him as he rose.

[1:17]

**"And what we're about to do to you now? Well...What we're about to do to you would seem like a mercy kill to that other Machinedramon."** Typheus remarked, grinning, even as Cyberdramon cracked his knuckles, Gureimon huffed smoke from his nose, and MailBirdramon took to the air.

[1:27]

"And further more-" Deckerdramon concluded- "As the chosen warrior of Love, Kiriha always makes sure to protect those that he cares about. By poising such an obstacle in front of him, you threaten his ability to return to his family- and may I just say...?" Machinedramon's eyes widened at Deckerdramon's suddenly threatening voice, "The world know no wrath than of a father deprived of seeing his family."

"Hm," Kiriha said thoughtfully, "Maybe I'll take some of your armor home and build Nyarko a tree house for when she gets older." A determined smirk came over his eyes, "Yeah, I think I'll go with that..."

_*cue Blazing Blue Flare*_

And then he summoned a massive, hurricane scaled wind that utterly evaporated all of the buildings in a quarter-mile radius all without hurting anyone that was standing inside the event. When everyone could see again, Deckerdramon suddenly had room to move- MailBirdramon and Gureimon had vanished- and Cyberdramon was ascending into the air faster than anyone could blink.

Unfortunately- that massive wall remained in place- not that it would matter much in a moment.

"Woah..." Daisuke stared at it all in awe. "What the hell was that!?"

"Such power...!" Ken's eyes widened.

"You ain't seen nothin' yet," Davis grinned.

And then- MailBirdramon came soaring down from above.

_Aoku, moeru honoo ni,_

"What!?" Machinedramon shouted in surprise.

Curled up in a ball- clutched easily in MailBirdramon's tail- was Gureimon.

_Yurameku, sanretsu no yuushi_

With a roar- MailBirdramon suddenly flipped forward, flinging Gureimon towards Machinedramon with quite a lot of force.

_tekijin koete todoroku tsume to kiba no SYMPHONY_

Gureimon hit Machinedramon and began rolling forward- pushing and tumbling Machinedramon forwards and heads over heals over side over tail through the debris before Gureimon put it to a stop, pushing his feet against the ground and grabbing Machinedramon's tail firmly in his hands.

_darremo yatsu wo tometari dekani!_

Gureimon smirked and then- with a roar- began spinning. Machinedramon's elastic but strong tail proved to be his undoing that day as Gureimon began spinning Machinedramon around in a circle several times.

Then Gureimon let go.

_Susume nichi naru sekai wo_

Machinedramon got thrown high into the air- sailing straight towards that unbroken wall.

_unmei no GENERAL_

Deckerdramon fired his missiles- throwing Machinedramon higher into the air before he began falling downwards once more...

_tachi hadakaru mono subete_

...Where Cyberdramon appeared out of thin air- holding his massive shovel weapon back like a baseball bat.

_kami_

**SLAM!**

Machinedramon flew through the wall- and broke through it.

_kudake!_

Machinedramon tumbled and rolled to a stop against that Dark Tower he'd just been bragging about- eyes spiraling as his processors failed to process what had just happened.

Kiriha flew through the hole- followed by everyone else moments later.

Bizarrely- Gureimon was riding on MailBirdramon's back as if he were riding on a surfboard.

In fact- he was.

_Doko ni kieta no darou yasashiku amai kinou wa?_

MailBirdramon flew past Machinedramon as his wings glowed brightly- _slash!_- he flew through both Machinedramon and the Dark Tower in one strike with an **Ethereal Wing** attack. Gureimon leaped off of MailBirdramon as they passed- landing on Machinedramon once more- and throwing the machine into the Dark Tower- cracking the structure through and through.

**"MEGA FLAME!"**

Machinedramon's face was bathed in flames- and it blinded him for a moment with pain- but not so much that he didn't feel Gureimon kick off of his chest and backflip away even as...

_takanaru ryuu no ibuki ga yatsu wo kaeru SIGNAL_

Wind Strikes from Typheus and Kiriha pelted his armor- cutting through it's thick outer layers and cracking it. Cyberdramon had joined in the fray as well- striking with many, too fast to count let alone even see weapon strikes that made the cracks in Machinedramon's armor grow even worse.

_ao no gun ga daichi wo yurugasu!_

And then Kiriha threw a wind enchanted fist at Machinedramon- slamming the Dark Master through the Dark Tower and shattering it entirely.

_misero tsuyosa no akashi wo saikyou no DIGI-XROS_

Kiriha held up his Xros Loader and shouted a command- Suddenly- Deckerdramon, Gureimon, and MailBirdramon fused together, becoming DeckerGureimon. **"PLASMA...!"**

_yurusenai ima wo subete kami kudake!_

**"DECKERDRAUNCHER!"**

A massive beam of super heated plasma launched out of the massive cannon mouth and struck Machinedramon- throwing up smoke and flame everywhere.

Smoke and flame that was picked up into a gale-force of blue wind- and sent hurtling high up into the air- flying higher and higher and higher until the curvature of Spiral Mountain could be seen from the air. A shot of blue rushed past the upwards going spiral of wind- as it continued to ascend.

Moments later: the wind dispersed- leaving a battered Machinedramon to slowly start falling towards the ground with a spiraling descent.

_asu no yukue ga kietemo tatakai wa kienai_

Machinedramon had to admit, it was a nice view from up there. If the skies had been blue, and the sun visible- it might have even been more beautiful than it was.

_sono hate ne aru nanika wo_

And then he looked up and spotted something falling towards him at an incredible rate- and the metal on his chest cracked away to reveal the hour glass at the sight:

_oitsuzuke!_

MetalGureimon- **TRIDENT CLAW** thrown forward glowing red, and missile ports glowing blue with a **GIGA DESTROYER**.

The claw hit the hourglass- and Machinedramon's descent was pushed ahead faster past terminal velocity.

_susume michi naru sekai wo_

Machinedramon felt his body's secret strength shatter along with the hourglass imprint- and his data began scattering to the winds as he was pushed down through the atmosphere past Mach 1- through Mach 3- and clear into Mach 5 within seconds.

_unmei no GENERAL!_

Machinedramon became a Meteorite aflame as MetalGureimon fired off all of the cannon ports- blasting him into even more pieces than could be counted. Ironically- the remains of his Dark Tower remained pointed upwards like a dagger ready to be impaled through his-

_tachi hadakaru mono subete Kami Kudake!_

**KABLAM!**

Machinedramon impacted the tower and vaporized it on impact- his remaining armor pieces exploding up into the air above him even as MetalGureimon landed in the inferno without a single scratch on him.

And then- all of those metal pieces fell down to the ground as tiny meteorite fragments around MetalGureimon as he threw his head back and roared to the heavens.

"Yup...I'd say that counted as a Mercy kill," Hikari giggled.

"Yeah, definitely a mercy kill," Davis nodded his head in approval while the rest of Hikari's team stared on in shock.

"That..." Takeru stared on, "was a mercy kill?"

* * *

Puppetmon watched from his recliner chair at the top of the jungle pyramid as the City Portion of Digi-Quartz dissolved away into nothing-ness.

"Feh," Puppetmon kicked pack into his recliner and sipped at a smoothie, "s'rv's 'im right for trying to think 'is tech w'uld save 'im."

As he leaned back- his hat fell back off of his head- revealing the Hourglass symbol on proud display on his forehead.

_**SPANG!**_

A single shot from Beelzebmon's Death Cannon hit the Hourglass- and Puppetmon shattered into data before he even realized what had hit him.

"Welp," Takuya said flatly, "that was easy."

"Was it now?" Said Puppetmon from behind them.

"Or not." Takato face palmed.

"You just had to say it, didn't you?" Izumi asked with a growl as they all went for their Digivices.

"Uh oh!" Puppetmon gulped as Beelzebmon fired off another shot at him. "YIKES!" he ducked- barely avoiding the first shot. "HEY!" He jumped to avoid a second- and then climbed into the trees to avoid a third shot-

_**SHATTER!**_

-That hit true through his back.

"What the hell!?" Beelzebmon snarled, "Did he clone himself or something?"

"No, actually," Puppetmon said in a seductively deep voice from a tree behind them. "I'm just that good at video games. And what's the fun of a game if you get killed in the first-"

**"LIGHTNING JOUST!"**

That Puppetmon was shattered from Gallantmon's attack- who had just finished Biomerging.

"..." Everyone stared at the spot where that Puppetmon had been sitting- not quite sure of the tone of voice that Puppetmon had been using.

"He's cloned himself," Takato said decisively. "Definitely cloned himself somehow."

"Hey! Ce n'est pas une prise de plaisir quand je suis à mi diatribe comme ça!" A fourth Puppetmon shouted as he burst from the trees.

Susanoomon kicked him into the atmosphere not even half of a second later- where Beelzebmon shot him without so much of a care.

Seconds later, two more Puppetmon appeared- walking casually down the path unaware of what was going on.

"Ba é sin aon spraoi ag gach!" The fifth was saying, "Níor chóir dúinn a bheith ag déileáil le cathanna corr sórt sin go léir an t-am!"

"Hah! Pensas que Gravimon proveedor super poder se preocupa con iso?" The sixth asked.

They both stopped when Beelzebmon and Gallantmon leveled ther charged weapons at them.

"Ah, Xros Corazón. Que sorpresa," The Sixth muttered.

"Sea, go maith, bhí sé a bheith ag súil leis, ní raibh sé," the Fifth asked in return, "go mbeadh siad ag teacht?"

"Oi," Beelzebmon said, "What was that you were saying about Gravimon?"

"Gravimon? Quen é este Gravimon falas?" The Sixth asked, "Eu dixen que existe tal cousa de calquera persoa "Gravimon", ten que estar enganado!"

"..." Everyone stared at the Puppetmon.

"Did _anyone_ understand what he said just now?" Susanoomon tapped at his helmet. "If not, why the hell did our babble fish stop working all of a sudden?"

"Oi Oi, ní dóigh liom go dtuigeann siad dúinn!" The fifth said, "A ligean ar insult iad lenár stór focal ildaite agus gáire ar a n-éagumas chun tuiscint a fháil linn!"

"Non, non, mellor idea!" The sixth laughed, "Imos dicir a eles exactamente o que queren saber, pero non entender que estamos dicindo a eles o que queren saber!"

"..." Beelzebmon scowled. "I think they're planning on insulting us without our realizing it...and something about renegade swords?"

"Ah, Sea, smaoineamh briliant go deimhin, mo dheartháir clónáilte," The fifth Puppetmon nodded in agreement. "Beidh sé seo a bheith an-spraoi an-!"

"Ahha!" Gallantmon snapped his fingers, "I was right, they are clones!"

"Ahhem!" The Sixth coughed, "O Gravimon busca non está dentro deste universo peto dimensional."

"I think he said Gravimon's still in this dimension!" Susanoomon deduced.

"Eh, ní hea, ach ar aghaidh ag smaoineamh go más mian leat!" The Fifth Puppetmon chuckled.

"Como eu estaba dicindo, Gravimon deixou este mundo. Non existe máis. El é un ex-residente deste programa," The Sixth resumed talking. "Deixou de existir!"

"Sé ... Is é ex ... Gravimon!" The Fifth added with a helpful chime.

"...Is it just me," Gallantmon began, "or are they saying that Gravimon's drunken an elixir of programming?"

The Puppetmons shared a look- and then shrugged, with the fifth saying:

"Ól le elixir de _**RUD**_, go bhfuil do cinnte!"

"Well there's no need to be rude about it," Susanoomon said with Izumi's voice.

"Ah, ben, de calquera maneira ..." The Sixth Puppetmon continued, "Non vai atopar Gravimon aquí en todo! Deixou para pastos máis verdes, como o éxito do seu plan funcionou ao máximo de todas as posibles - "

"Hug hug! Lig dóibh smaoineamh tá sé anseo ar feadh nóiméad! Ba mhaith liom a fheiceáil cad a cheapann siad an ionchoisne joke Spáinnis!" The Fifth interrupted.

"...No way are we giving you guys hugs..." Beelzebmon said flatly.

"Oh! Está seguro! Ninguén espera a Inquisición Española!" The Sixth clapped his hands giddily.

"...Okay, something about that rings a bell," Susanoomon said. "Anybody else think they're just trolling us?"

"'Trolling'? Níl aon ní, ní féidir linn 'troll', muid 'gníomhú'!" The Fifth shook his head.

"Esqueza meu irmán clonado, o seu humor está perdido sobre eles," The Sixth said with a sad tone. "Imos continuar a 'actuar' sobre eles a ilusión de que Gravimon aínda está dentro desa dimensión, cando en realidade todo o que queda do plan de noso glorioso mestre están as ruínas ruínas do planeta que tan habilmente destruído."

"Sea, beidh siad amach go luath ar ár mheabhlaireacht agus beidh ar an bhfíric go bhfanfaidh ag deireadh an lae, beidh siad i despair den sórt sin go mbeidh ár máistreachta léirscrios glorious a homeworld teacht amach mar trócaire mharú," the Fifth agreed as a sinister feeling crept into the Puppetmon's words.

"Home world...?" Beelzebmon leveled his gun at the fifth Puppetmon. "Alright! Tell us- where is Gravimon's home world? Is that where he's hiding right now?"

"Oh, a ironía delecious," the Sixth said with a laugh. "Esqueceu-se tan facilmente que Gravimon veu de súa propia terra natal?"

"Uh, wait," Gallantmon said, "didn't Gravimon come from your Digital World?"

"Oh...Right..." Beelzebmon grimaced.

"El Stupido," both Puppetmon said in perfectly understandable Spanish.

"Alright, better question-" Beelzebmon tried to ignore it- "Where's Quartzmon? And where did he scamper off to? Or was Gravimon the one who super charged you Dark Masters with Quartzmon's power up?"

"AHAHAHA!" The Sixth laughed, "Gravimon e Quartzmon? Vostede fala deles como se son persoas distinguidas! Vostede parvos! Son, en realidade-"

**BAM!**

Suddenly- the Puppetmon's body popped like a baloon- showering everyone in gelatinous cubes.

"Uimh leat amadán! Tá sé ró-luath ar a n-amlíne!" The Fifth groaned, "Tá tú doomed dom chomh maith, tá tú dúr, foolish, Clón!"

And then his body exploded like a pinata the second he finished that sentence- leaving everyone in shock of what just happened.

"What..." Beelzebmon said flatly. "Was that?"

"I really hope we don't run into anymore of these guys," Gallantmon sighed as he shook some gelatin off of his shield. "They're messy."

"Let's just..keep looking for the real one, though." Susanoomon proposed, "Maybe we can get more info out of them?"

"Maybe," Beelzebmon shook his head, "but I'd rather not get slimmed like that again."

A seventh Puppetmon appeared then- _SHICK-_ Gallantmon ran him through with his lance before he could open his mouth. "I really hope that was the last one."

It wasn't.

They'd continue to encounter Puppetmon after Puppetmon after Puppetmon.

Some were speaking English (although the accents used ranged from legible to complete nonsense), but a majority spoke in various languages from other dimensions- all apparently sharing a hive mind that allowed ideas to go from one to the other- that somehow remained un-translatable to our heroes.

Finally- after a swarm of them came in one last rush and were quickly disposed of- that left only one Puppetmon before them.

It would be written it all out for you- but I think you all get the point by now, and a simple slideshow of the various Puppetmons being destroyed serves the purpose well enough...And besides, if I did write it all out for you, I wouldn't be able to spare you the horror of a quartet of Puppetmon wearing skimpy dresses and dancing the Can-Can.

Nobody needs to see that.

_**Nobody.**_

"Valerah brander dhin!" The final Puppetmon shouted as he dove towards them with a wild expression on his face- _STAB!-_ only to be stabbed through and through by Susanoomon's sword.

"Yeah, well, right back at you, jerk!" Takuya grumbled, unknowingly turning the common phrase right back onto the Puppetmon with a slight twist.

Instead of Susanoomon falling on his sword- it was the Puppetmon who fell on his sword instead.

And with that final kill- the Forest Zone of Spiral Mountain finally became unstable and started falling apart.

* * *

Piedmon snarled as he watched the remains of Puppetmon's forest dissolve away. Three of the four pieces had been destroyed.

But even if he fell here, Piedmon knew that Xros Heart would fall.

The SpaceTrailmon had dropped off his current opponents several minutes earlier before zipping off to who knows where. (Probably to pick up the ones who slayed Machinedramon, and then later Puppetmon, he reasoned.)

Regardless- Piedmon stood casually on the grand stage of the final performance of his career- a Dark Tower framing his slender form behind.

Approaching his stage was an army of Mega level digimon- all of his universes Chosen plus a few others from other worlds.

They would be in range of his Dark Tower soon enough- even though it was inactive at the moment.

Piedmon smirked slightly.

His Hourglass was proudly displayed over his heart.

Nobody would get close enough to hit it.

"Ah-" His smirk widened as he saw nine Megas suddenly shrink down into their lower forms. "Show time."

He snapped his fingers- and with a massive groan- the ground between them and him shrunk and disappeared.

He was now face to face with them all.

"Hello hello and welcome to the show!" Piedmon threw his arms to the side, "You shan't be leaving, so please, do take a seat!" With a second snap of his fingers- everyone before him was pushed to the ground as gravity increased suddenly.

"What the hell did you do to them?" OmegaShoutmon snarled. "And where the hell did you get gravity powers from!?"

"Nothing permanent, I can assure you," Piedmon's smirk widened. "Just an evolution blocker, reverts any artificial evolution and prevents it from occurring."

"Damn you...!" Marcus grit his teeth.

"So what if you blocked it?" KinGRavemon asked, "We're not 'evolved' at all! We're our own Digimon!"

"Oh yes, I am aware of your powers, Xros Heart," Piedmon's eyes fell in annoyance, "But you aren't a problem of mine." He started stalking along the stage, "You see, my employer, Gravimon, gifted me with his own gravity manipulation powers. It's all part of the master plan to kill you all since you oh-so-easily avoided the destruction brought down upon you."

"We'll fight you!" Joe shouted- "We'll fight and make sure you won't win!"

"OH do be quiet," Piedmon snarled, and flung a white cloth at the boy- entrapping him within it and shrinking him down into a Key chain.

"Joe!" Gommamon shouted in surprise- "MRF!" - only to receive the same treatment moments later.

"This is none of your concern, chosen. Just sit back and resign yourselves to the fate that I had planed for you before any of this began," Piedmon said as he threw out more cloths that shrunk the rest of that universe's chosen.

"Bastard...!" DeltAntylamon snarled at him.

"Oh please, they'll be fine," Piedmon chuckled, "In half an hour, they'll revert back to normal without even realizing that anything had even happened." He crouched down onto his knees to meet Shoutmon in the eyes. "Now that we're alone, I wish to talk."

"What's there to talk about?" OmegaShoutmon asked.

"Why, the fact that you lot continue to hunt my employer!" Piedmon said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "Gravimon doesn't wish you all to find him, and with good reason."

"So what?" Shoutmon frowned, "You want us to stop hunting him? Fine. Done We won't chase Gravimon at all. We weren't here for him at all! We just want Quartzmon and-"

"No!" Piedmon huffed, "You can't hunt him either!"

"Sorry, but we can't do that!" Agumon growled, "He's caused too much harm to the multiverse! He nearly destroyed it starting the time storms!"

"Do you even know _why_ he started them?" Piedmon asked.

"To try to kill us, what else!?" Marcus growled, "We've met his kind before! They're all the same."

"You fools," Piedmon shook his head. "You think it's all about you? The 'chosen heroes' who go about and save everything from the 'bad guys'?" Piedmon glared at Marcus, "You of all people should understand this, Time Agent. Fixed points should not be altered."

"We get that we can't bring earth back-" Akari said from within DeltAntylamon- "But Quartzmon is causing harm to lots of places- and the Time Storms are so bad that everything's bleeding through onto everything else and-"

"You cannot blame Quartzmon nor the Time Storms for 'bleeding' when the storms were ALREADY THERE," Piedmon turned sharply towards her. "You cannot do anything to something that is already there except to create it in the first place to ENSURE that it's retroactive effects were put in place to begin with!" He pointed backwards at the Dark Tower, "Every Universe has always bled onto it's neighbors from the start of time and space! That is how stories of other people's adventures begin! Either as a 'true story' or 'fiction', but the events happen regardless! Say there's someone with a deliciously twisted piece of fan-fiction? That happened some where some when some then!"

"That still didn't give Quartzmon the right to destroy thousands of universes!" Shoutmon countered, "We've seen the aftermath of his handy work! He's done nothing but destroy universes that did no wrong!"

"Universes that were born to DIE!" Piedmon whirled on his heel towards Shoutmon. "He's only destroyed universes that were born to die in the first place! Destined to wind up in his clutches so that they would be cleansed from the multiverse!"

"Don't you DARE bring that destiny crap into this," Marcus growled. "The only 'destiny' a Universe has is by the combined wills of everyone within it pushing it along onto a certain path. People can choose other paths than the ones given to them, and that creates another universe, and the choices in that make new universes and new time lines and new places...!"

"And you don't think a being like Quartzmon wouldn't understand the very nature of the Multiverse?" Piedmon asked. "He's lived his entire life inside the void- became who he was because of it. He knows how to manipulate a timeline without branching it and-"

"And there it is!" Marcus shouted, "You just admitted he manipulates things off course! What the hell kind of guy thinks he has the right to DO that?"

Piedmon frowned. "Are you seriously going to argue with me on this subject?" He sighed, "Tsk, tsk, If I had believed that you were so stubborn, I wouldn't have gone through with this." He snapped his fingers- and gravity released. "Fine then- come at me."

The three Xros Heart Digimon leaped up in an instant.

**"GIGA DRILL-!"** Piedmon drew a sword and easily blocked KinGRavemon's revving drill- and with a flick of his wrist- sent the crimson armored digimon flying into the ground- where he hit his head against a rock and fell unconscious.

**"AQUA RESONANC-!"** Piedmon then turned that sword around and stabbed forwards eight times- hitting a strike on OmegaShoutmon's chest each time- before he whirled around and Kicked out- sending OmegaShoutmon flying off into the distance.

**"TREASURE AX!"** DeltAntylamon managed to get one attack in- throwing her blades at him.

Piedmon drew a second sword and began parrying each strike easily.

"Unlike my foolish brethren," he ranted, "I was given the full power of our master Gravimon."

"So even the Dark Masters have a master then?" Kaiyumi asked as they threw strikes that were consistently blocked.

"We have two, technically-" Piedmon smirked as he nonchalantly drew a third sword while the first continued to fight on without his hand's visible support. He was moving so fast he could wield three swords at once without using extra arms. "Our dear lord Apocalymon, at the heart of Spiral Mountain, whom abandoned his plans when given this power along with us Dark Masters." he drew a fourth sword as he talked, "He now awaits my demise to finish you all off!" And with that- he cried an attack and threw all four swords forwards: **"TRUMP SWORD!"**

DeltAntylamon couldn't block- and she was sent flying away from the impact- splitting apart into Akari and Kaiyumi once they hit the ground.

"Unfortunately for him-" Piedmon smirked- "I don't intend to let you kill me."

"RYEAAAAHHH!" Agumon roared as he leaped at Piedmon from the ground-

_**SLASH!**_

Piedmon whirled on his heel in a second- delivering a devastating slash down Agumon's chest from his right shoulder down to the bottom left corner of his ribcage with all four swords.

Agumon roared in pain as data-like blood flew out of the wound- Piedmon spun around and delivered a power kick to the Dragon's wounded chest- sending him flying towards the ground where KinGRavemon had landed.

"Hmf, fools," Piedmon shook his head and turned back towards Akari and Kaiyumi, intending to finish them of first.

"You...!" A creak of a floor board- and Piedmon turned his head- _**"YOU BASTARD!"**_ Marcus roared as he threw himself towards Piedmon, fist flying forward, covered in orange fire data-

**SWISH!**

Piedmon flung a sword forward-

**SMACK!**

Marcus' fist connected with the hourglass-

Agumon's eyes opened faintly- and he barely processed the sight before him.

Marcus' fist through Piedmon's heart.

Piedmon's sword through Marcus's heart.

It was clearly a Mutual Kill.

"CH-" Marcus coughed up some blood. "G..Gotcha..."

"S...SO you did..." Piedmon's eyes were wide with fear as data started peeling away from his feet. "But...You fool...You don't know what you've done...! Apocalymon will rip them all to shreds once he is reborn...!"

"They'll..." Marcus took on a grin even as his legs wobbled and his eyes closed for a few moments. "They'll find a way to beat him. They always do." He coughed again- though it sounded like a laugh- "And besides that...you forgot about one last thing."

"W..What's that?" Piedmon asked.

"Spiral Mountain won't dissolve away..." Marcus's eyes opened- "If you're not here for it to see it."

"J...Just what do you mean?" Piedmon asked, confused.

"The Dead-" Marcus's left hand opened- "Man's-" His Xros Loader fell towards the ground- "Switch."

Piedmon's already wide eyes opened even wider. "NO!"

The Xros Loader hit the ground and exploded with light- casting a time gate on the ground beneath Marcus and Piedmon- causing them both to fall into an unknown world.

Thus was the scene that OmegaShoutmon saw with wide eyes as he returned towards the scene of battle mere minutes after having left it (he'd really been thrown a long way away).

"MARCUS!" Shoutmon roared as he flew forward towards the gate- but he was too late.

It closed up before he could reach it- and he ran head first into the stage.

* * *

Meanwhile- inside the core of Spiral Mountain- Apocalymon sat waiting for his final servant's data to upload into his mainframe...

Death had over come Piedmon and-

_"Gone?"_

Apocalymon- not much more at the moment beyond a massive, golden, multi-sided box- pulsed confusion into the space around him at that.

Piedmon's data had just vanished.

Untraceable.

No longer find-able.

No longer **_collectible_**.

Piedmon was gone.

"The Pie Was a Lie," a piece of his brain bizarrely thought.

It was then that his sensors detected the SpaceTrailmon approaching him in the distance- His sensors zoomed into it and...

Wait.

What?

Why was there a girl riding on the back and why did she have a massive cannon that was-

**"BLACK ROCK SHOT!"**

Apocalymon suddenly found himself having a massive star shaped hole through his torso.

"Ow-" He thought moments before his data shattered into pieces- and with it- the Hell's Field.

* * *

Agumon's eyes opened to the dreary lights of SpaceTrailmon's infirmary, having been forcibly shifted into his human form at some point to more easily tend to his wounds. "Ow..."

"Hey there..." Kaiyumi smiled weakly at him.

"Boss..." Agumon closed his eyes. "Did he really...?"

"Yeah..." Kaiyumi's smile turned to a sad one as she held out Marcus' Xros Loader for him to see. "He did."

"Did we win...?" Agumon asked.

"We won," Kaiyumi said simply.

"Okay then..." Agumon closed his eyes as sleep over came him.

Kaiyumi sighed, _'But at what cost?'_

* * *

The SpaceTrailmon lowered down into the ruins of Odaiba- lowering the ramp down and out to allow the DigiDestined of that universe back out onto the ground.

"I'm sorry we couldn't help any," That world's Tai said, "I guess we weren't so chosen after all."

"You guys did fine to get this far," Shoutmon said to them, "Besides, if we hadn't shown up, the Dark Masters would have killed you all if Myotismon didn't, just to get our attention." He looked over them all, and met their eyes for single moments as he talked, "This was a trap meant for us, and we tripped it so you guys didn't get caught in the cross fire. There are going to be more challenges for you guys along the way." He settled on Joe, "You've all got a lot ahead of you. You'll have to train a bit, yeah, but the world won't stop throwing bad guys at you just because some super powered bosses came along to try to kick you to the curb." He sighed, "We lose, it happens, but when it does, we've gotta pick up and carry on." A thought seemed to hit him just then, "Oh by the way, I completely lost track of that truck we dragged through to lure Daemon here. If you guys find it, would you mind vaporizing it behind a Terra Force or something?"

"Uh...Sure," that world's Joe said. "Why?"

"Future tech, by about four years," Shoutmon said, "don't want the car companies getting their hands on it, ya know?" And with that, he turned back into the ship- a sad smile on his face.

The three people who were in that truck would be long gone by the time it got found- and they'd be free to set into motion more events and trials for these heroes to prove their worth.

It wasn't fair, after all, when the game itself kills the bosses it set before you in a scripted event.

* * *

**EARTH: CONSULTANT TIMELINE.**

**ONE WEEK LATER.**

**8:16 A.M.**

* * *

A car- an ordinary rental cab- pulled up to a stop outside of the Damon residence.

The older Joe Kido sighed as he put the car into park. "Here we are."

The person in the back seat- Agumon in his human form- said nothing.

"Do you want help or...?" Joe offered.

"No," Agumon said simply- leaning back into the seat and closing his eyes. "Just give me a minute."

Joe nodded, and looked into the rear-view mirror to get a better look at the car's passenger.

Agumon had been healed up rather well over that one week...which was over six years in the past for Joe. It had been a stressful time for them all. Joe had known since that day that someone had died- Marcus, this Digimon's, no, this boy's partner- but he had to remain silent the entire time.

Four years after that day- he and the others had faced off against a powerful enemy. Barbramon, of the Seven Demon Lords, come for revenge of his fallen comrade Daemon. They defeated him with the help of their own versions of Davis' team.

A year later- he'd been contacted by Emmit Brown- the Watch Maker- and brought into that world to help fight.

He could help to repay them all for that debt...but like the destruction of that Earth...Joe was powerless to change Marcus' fate, and he wasn't sure if Agumon's silence was because of that or something else entirely.

Agumon sighed, and finally sat up to get out of the car, muttering, "A week's been long enough."

And with that- the back door opened and Agumon stepped out into the rain before closing the door once more behind him.

Joe watched as Agumon went up to the door, and knocked.

_*cue "Fantasy" (TV Size) UN-GO ending theme*_

The rain fell silently for a few moments- and then the door opened, Marcus' younger sister Kristy on the other side answering it.

_A prayer whispered in the pale morning mist._

Agumon talked to Kristy- explaining what had happened- and Joe felt his heart break as the girl's eyes watered up.

_I will follow along the distorted landscape with you._

Kristy took a step out of the house door, joining Agumon in the rain- and then- she lunged at him- wrapping her arms around him as she broke down into tears.

_Seeking the "truth," "Even if a 'lie' is fine," is that right?_

Joe took a look up at the morning sky, giving them their privacy to grieve even as Marcus' Xros Loader fell from Agumon's hands to the ground as he put his arms around her in return.

_As though seeing right through each other, we go on._

* * *

Elsewhere, Kiriha and Nene stood in the door frame of a bedroom, watching their young daughter playing with her toys and excitement shining in her bright green eyes, framed by an almost impossibly silver hair.

_Looking for, Go beyond words, Like a falling feather._

* * *

Meanwhile, Beelzebmon chatted with his wife, Mervamon- who was very heavily pregnant at this point. Both were discussing names for their future child.

_Looking for, Find It, So that we can cuddle close here._

* * *

In a far off clock shop, Kaiyumi and the Watch Maker peered over a sealed letter and what appeared to be some sort of sendificator pad.

With some hesitation, they nodded, and Kaiyumi hit the button triggering the pad's main function- causing the letter to vanish in a visible **[SEND-]** effect.

* * *

In another world- another earth- the younger Emmit Brown looked up in surprise as a letter appeared in mid-air before him with a visible **[-IFICATE!]** effect.

He caught the letter, and stared in surprise at his own handwriting on the cover.

ATTN: Emmit Brown:  
_**SERIOUS BUSINESS.**_

_Looking for, Unravel it, Like torn, Scattered clouds._

* * *

In an empty desert, a year in the future- Shoutmon and Akari stood on a ridge overlooking a crater whose interior had been broken open- revealing something massive and hidden inside.

_Looking for, Find it,_

With a nod, the duo drew their Microphone stands and leaped down towards the crater.

_So that we can cuddle close here._

* * *

**YEARS IN THE PAST. **

**BUT NOT MANY.**

**LAGANN CLUSTER: ZONE GLX-816**

* * *

_*Cue - Rappu ha Kan no Tamashii... datta... yo na - (Gurren Lagann OST Track 17)*_

_Do The Impossible, See the Invisible, Ro, Ro, Fight The Power._

Marcus' eyes opened.

_Touch the untouchable, Break the unbreakable, Ro, Ro, Fight The Power._

Above him was a face- a girl with eyes and hair as blue as any ocean. She smiled at him- despite the bleak and dreary cave that they were in.

_What you gonna do is what you wanna do is, just break the rule, then you see the truth,_

She offered her hand, and he took it.

_This is the theme of "G" coming through, baby, ro, ro, fight the power._

She lead him around the village that he had mysteriously awoken in- calmly explaining everything that he didn't recognize.

_Power to the peeps, power for the dream, still missing piece scattering, so incomplete,_

His chest hurt. His head hurt. She said he'd been recovered from a suddenly occurring rock slide- it wasn't surprising he felt that way.

_we be the once incredible soldier from underground, see how easy, they all fall down,_

Marcus remembered the strangest dream. Of other worlds- other times- other people that weren't from this underground village.

_digging to the core to see the light, let's get out of here babe, that's the way to survive,_

The girl said he had never been seen in the village before that day. Maybe he'd been with them?

_top of the head, I'm on the set, do the impossible, don't you wanna bet?_

He couldn't remember. Not how he got there. Just that...That something had happened.

_cuz, a lot of things changed, we be waiting in vain,_

She smiled at him, and said that if he wanted to, he could stay here in the village until he remembered how he got there- and who he needed to be with.

_if you wanna get by, no pain no gain,_

He smiled at that.

_wow! Fakers wanna test me again, sorry, my rhymes gonna snatch your brain,_

Years passed- he grew to love the new village called G-Ha, became a figure to be respected. Someone to protect the weak, and teach them how to survive should their lives depend on it.

_I'm still starving for the straight up skill, we gonna make it happen with the crazy rap skill,_

He fell in love with the girl- and together, they planned on raising a child together. They were married...and soon...

_get ready to rumble, now is the time, if you don't know, now you know._

* * *

**Static cut over the screen.**

A shot of a hand rolling out from under bed sheet- a still of a baby crying- a rock wall carved with a memorial poem- an image of a meteor impacting the surface-

**The static cleared.**

* * *

_Do the Impossible, See the Invisible, Ro, Ro, Fight the Power._

Marcus stood on the surface, his son at his side, as he peered into a crater that was still smoking from the impact. Inside were objects he remembered from a distant dream- and two children...

_Touch the Untouchable, Break the Unbreakable, Ro, Ro, Fight the Power._

He picked them up, and carried them down into the village. He remembered them- who they were. Who they would one day remember being.

He told them stories- stories of adventures they themselves had lived and written.

Stories of a boy who became king- of a girl who became queen- of Denizens and Consorts- of Lands and of Agents. And for his son...he entrusted upon that boy the most important job of all.

_what you gonna do is what you wanna do is, just break the rule, then you see the truth,_

The job of raising the twins who were not twins in his stead- for the pain in his heart grew from the memories of a life once lived and lost.

_this is the theme of "G" coming through baby, ro ro, fight the power._

The Father died- his heart split in two- his body buried with his wife.

_Second verse dedicates to the real peeps, what we gotta say is so real thing, cuz,_

The Son- Kamina- grew into a man, taking upon himself the mantle his father had left him. The duties and the stories and the power and the emotions.

_revolution ain't never gonna televise, kickin' the mad flow, microphone phenotype,_

The world moved on around the twins that were not twins- Gimmy and Dari, Taiki and Sally- and as they grew, they slowly remembered and yet did not.

Echoes of memories resonated with the stories told- their favorite characters the other's past self.

_Open your third eye, seeing through the overground,_

Their hands intertwined as eyes fell on them suspiciously- twins from a star- lovers reborn into another world- they didn't care.

_I'm about to hit you with the scream from the underground,_

And as the years passed on- the trio of orphaned children would visit those graves of people they no-longer knew. They grew- older and older- awaiting a chosen day that was fated by the stars above to come with a vengeance.

_whole city is covered with the cyber flavor, "G" is in your area, one of the toughest enigma,_

A pair of shades- carved from crystalline rock- were placed on the face of that blue haired, blue eyed son, and a callous shell formed around those who desperately avoided the three oddities in their community.

_do the impossible, see the invisible, ro ro, fight the power,_

_touch the un touchable, break the un breakable, ro ro, fight the power,_

_what you gonna do is, what you wanna do is, just break the rule, then you see the truth,_

_this is the theme of "G" coming through baby, ro ro, fight the power._

And as the heavens turned on their massive mechanisms- a floating castle descended from another place- another time- carrying with it the salvation of the multiverse.

The 100 Floors of the castle glistened in the invisible starlight as it cut through static and time alike- seeking it's final destination.

The Final Confrontation.

_ro ro, fight the power, ro ro, fight the power,_

On the top floor- in the Scarlet Jade Palace- the Mon who became King narrowed his eyes at the cloned universe before him.

_ro ro, fight the power, ro ro, fight the power,_

Behind him- his gathered companions each readied their weapons in preparation for the fights to come.

_ro ro, fight the power, ro ro, fight the power,_

As the Final Dawn rose upon the splintered multiverse, Shoutmon grabbed his Microphone stand, and turned to face them all- the scar running across his right cheek flashing briefly in the early morning light.

_ro ro, fight the power, ro ro, fight the power,_

He spoke to them all- stating all of the fears and hopes they had for everyone to understand- and to immediately burry.

_ro ro, fight the power, ro ro, fight the power,_

This was the Final Battle- there was no time to second guess themselves. Nods from everyone.

He turned to his wife- the Queen- Akari.

_ro ro, fight the power,_

She put on her old V-Cap and flipped down those W Shades over her eyes- stating for the record that she was ready.

_ro ro, fight the power._

Shoutmon smirked.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

_NEXT TIME:_

_"Welcome to __**[Sword Art Online]**__, Players."_

"This can't be real, can it?"

_"Where __**[Death]**__ in this world means __**[Death]**__ in the Real World."_

"Quatzmon's gone and done something stupid."

_"The only way out of Sword Art Online is to __**[Clear]**__ all __**[100 Floors]**__."_

"Wh...Who are you...?"

_"Oh, but forgive my rudeness, I've yet to introduce myself."_

"This place...this machine...It can't be anything but...!"

_"My name is __**[Quartzmon],**__ and I, as you might have been able to tell..."_

"What the hell is this!?"

_"...have __**[Dethroned] **__your __**[Game Master]**__, Kayaba, Akihiko!"_

"...Quartzmon, just what the hell is your game here?"

"Next Time: **X0VA-6! The Temporal Dive Machine!"**

"What is this place...?"

"Where are we...?"

"Mama! Papa!"

"Yui-chan...?"

"This place is...!"

* * *

**AN: I'd like to give thanks to Sword Dancer Sapphy and Doobes for helping me with a certain troublesome section. And to KathAveara for teaching me one of her constructed languages for the last Puppetmon's "Valerah brander d'hin!" :) _DTC**


	82. X0VA6- DXWvSAO(03)

Somewhere in time and space... Quartzmon mused on the events of his Sort-of-Kind-of-Success.

He had Xros Heart right where he wanted them- on opposite sides of a temporal rift- where they should have all died from the double explosion. But here was where the failure came into play! Only that pesky Tagiru, his wife Chou, her cousin _Airu-_ He shuddered just thinking the name- and their various friends presently in Digi-Quartz had been the only ones lost to time, and even then it had been to _facilitate_ a pre-existing **[TIMELOOP]**.

Their future selves had then intervened and saved the rest of Xros Heart- as well as all of those interloping "Legendary Heroes" from those other dimensions- from eternal doom.

And that screwed things up_ not too majorly,_ but still enough that it made him pause to think.

His created Universe had still been born- and the timeline branching had worked just fine- but there in lied the problem. Their Prime Self had gone into that born Universe, leaving the clean up to the copies.

But...The problem remained that they were onto him to some degree. Those heroes of Xros Heart _knew_ there was a third gate out there somewhere- and if they found it...!

Quartzmon roared with frustration as he ran his hands over his hairless scalp. _"Oh Why did they _**ALL**_ have to _**SURVIVE?!"**

Now they were SURE to follow him into the Aether- the space between spaces- the void between voids:

The very fabric of time and space itself.

And they would hunt him down, and surely kill him if given the chance.

No. He had to do something else. He had to distract them from finding the new Multiverse. He'd have to be sneaky. Hide it in plain sight.

But HOW?

At that moment, a future version of him (either future or another DOOMED copy. He didn't remember doing this message delivery yet) sailed past him, stating a set of temporal coordinates as he _wooshed_ past, and sailed into another dimension.

Quartzmon's many beady little eyes screwed up in concentration as he thought about those coordinates...And then he found his mental-self in the home of a rather quaint looking scientist.

He was programming something, or rather tying programming into an existing environment- a video game, by the looks of it- and he was muttering, "soon my dream will become reality..."

Quartzmon, at this point nothing but a spirit ghost, looked around the room. There were designs for helmets, and a giant Castle of one hundred floors...

And he formed a mouth specifically for the purposes of smirking evilly. "Distraction get." his voice echoed through the room.

* * *

_**SWORD ART ONLINE**_

**AINCRAD FLOOR 1- SUB DUNGEON**

**OCTOBER 31ST, 2024.**

* * *

_"The Black Swordsman"_ Kirito and his loving wife Asuna "_The Flash_" were on a mission. On a self imposed quest to the First Floor during their honeymoon to investigate a strange young girl named Yui whom they found wandering in the forests of the 22nd floor, a woman named Yuiler, of the guild "_The Army_," came to them with a request to help her search a recently uncovered dungeon under the first floor of Aincrad for her tricked friend, Thinker, who was now trapped within that dungeon without a weapon.

If you are un-familiar with this universe, then the simple fact that, in this particular VRMMO, death in the game equals death in reality should explain all you need to know about why this was such a dangerous thing.

_Sword Art Online_, two years ago, had changed from the ground breaking VRMMO that it was into a _**[Death Game]**_**.** It's designer, Kayaba, Akihiko, had turned the VR helmets the players used to acess this marvelous world into prisons, trapping the players within the game by removing the log-out button and programming the devices to emit a certain frequency pulse upon death in game to fry the player's real life brain.

At the moment, Kirito, Asuna, and Yuiler were each hoping to prevent one more life being added to the tally of dead players that had built up over the last two years.

Yui, the confused girl that she was, simply acted like the child she appeared as, staring in awe and cheering her "papa" on every time Kirito took on some random Mob within the dungeon.

"We should be getting close to where Thinker's been held up..." Yuiler said as she checked her map of the dungeon, which had several dots superimposed onto it, only one of which was stationary.

"We should keep on guard," Kirito warned as he prepared to draw his two swords- a Unique Skill in the world of Aincrad: **[Dual Blades]**. "We don't know what else could be there."

"Right..." Yuiler smiled slightly at the younger boy. Of note, another thing to mention about SAO is that, on that dreadful day, the Game Master Kayaba transformed each player avatar into the exact appearance of the player on the other side- matching hair color, height, body type, and most disturbingly of all, any scars or birthmarks they might have had in reality as well.

Nobody could figure out how the NervGear, the equipment trapping them, had managed to perfectly mimic their Real Bodies so well. Not even the "Calibration" at the first start up of any NervGear could explain that away.

(In retrospect, Kirito would later think, that was the first sign that there was something fishy about how Kayaba had trapped them all inside SAO.)

As the trio walked down the hallways towards the 'safe area' that Thinker was surely held up in, the sounds of battle suddenly broke out somewhere ahead of them.

The sound of Sword Skills clashing- both the distinctive baritone of a Monster's weapon and the high-pitched hum of a player's skill.

"Yuiler, keep an eye on Yui for us," Kirito drew his swords, Elucidator in the right, and Dark Repulsor in the left, and next to him Asuna drew her rapier. "Asuna and I are going to go ahead and investigate."

"O..Okay." Yuiler nodded, and reached to pull the small girl closer to her, "I'll do my best, Kirito-san."

With a shared nod, the married couple, both of whom still looked to be in their early teens due to their avatars not aging over the two years, advanced towards the sight of the commotion.

**"RRRAAARGHHH!"** Came the battle cry of some monster as another Sword Skill activated.

**"HIYAH!"** Came the cry of what sounded like a player, followed by the activation of a matching Sword Skill.

**"YEAH!" **Then there was another cry, sounding like several voices as one.

Once they rounded the corner, any expectations they had were shattered.

"What...?" Asuna gasped.

Before them was a giant monster- it's red diamond at the top labeling it a Boss titled "The Death Scythe"- that looked like a lighting supported metallic brute version of a grim reaper wielding an energy scythe.

Fighting it... Was a boy- Blond hair and blue eyes that would possibly be normal for some players- wielding some kind of scythe-hammer combination in retaliation. But what drew their attention to him was his clothes.

They looked like nothing seen in Aincrad...

They were simply too normal!

Somehow, the boy currently, had the energy blade of The Death Scythe's weapon caught in the shimmering black metal of his own scythe. The determined look in his eyes, combined with the glow on the blade indicated that...

**"DEMON HUNTER!"**

A Sword Skill fired off of the blade as the boy swung his scythe to the side, twisting the Boss monster's grip on the weapon awkwardly.

But the sword skill didn't seem to follow the blade, instead, it leaped off and flew straight for the glimmering core in the center of the Monster's chest.

**CRACK!**

The Death Scythe roared as he reared backwards in pain- electricity leaping out of his core.

"NOW!" The boy yelled...

And then what looked like a Star themed combining robot jumped out of the shadows, going straight for the metallic reaper's mouth.

"HAH!" The golden thing said as he pried the metal skull's jaw open, and then braced it open with the rather large, pointy shades on his chest. "Time to show you MetalPhantomon who the real scythe master is!" He flung his hands forward into the mouth and summoned some sort of Spirograph looking portal. **"CASCADE RECKONING!"**

From out of the portal came a meteor, just perfectly sized to jam the monster's mouth open permanently. The robot grabbed his shades out of the jaws of the surprised boss monster, and back flipped away. "NOW, YUU!"

The boy, Yuu, disengaged his awkward holding of The Death Scythe's weapon, and did an impossibly high jump into the air, twisting that scythe around so that the flat end was prominent as he raised it up behind him... **"BREATH...!"** It glowed with a Sword Skill- _**"IMPACT!"**_

He brought the hammer down on the meteorite in the Boss monster's jaw...and the giant rock exploded, taking the Boss Monster's head along with it.

Needless to say, when the boy landed on the ground with out a scratch and the Boss monster's decapitated body exploded into the familiar shower of polygons, Kirito and Asuna were shocked.

"Wh...what..." Asuna tried to form a sentence, "what kind of sword skill was that?!"

* * *

_*cue INNOCENCE, TV Size*_

**SWORD ART ONLINE  
VS.  
DIGIMON XROS WARS**

* * *

_*cue Title Theme 2 (Xros Wars)*_

**"X0VA-6! The Temporal Dive Machine!"**

* * *

The Console's insides were sparking.

Kirito had no clue what to make of the supposed "Safe Room" that Thinker had been stuck in the last few days other than that it didn't appear very safe. Or at least, it didn't appear so now.

"I thought there might have been something I could do," Thinker was explaining his time spent in the room as they all looked at the ruined state of the formerly pristine room, "so I tried messing with this table, thinking it might do something. All I ever did manage to get it to do was let my tracker positioning come back online, but I couldn't do anything about sending messages or even escaping. I'm not a hacker, after all."

"Just what is it?" Yuiler asked, "I didn't think tables in SAO could be broken like this."

"SAO shouldn't have breakable objects period," Kirito reminded her, "either an **[Immortal Object]** tag would appear or it would shatter into polygons."

"Well, after a while, I think I managed to get it to send a distress signal," Thinker continued, "it locked me out after that and a little before you guys showed up, Yuu here arrived."

"You did send a signal, which I followed back here." The blond haired boy gave a muffled comment from his position half way inside the table, "This is _really_ high tech stuff, by the way! I don't think we had anything close to it back home." There was a short buzzing sound, followed by a gasp of excitement, "Ahha! Found it!"

"He just showed up?" Yuiler asked as she ignored the other boy yanking at something inside of the ruined console, "On foot?"

"No, actually," Thinker shook his head, "it was the most amazing thing I'd ever seen! A shimmering oval of green light just opened up above the table, and then he just walked right out of it!"

"A Corridor Crystal?" Kirito asked aloud.

"Those are blue," Asuna reminded him as she walked back into the room with Yui holding her arm, "or translucent at least, but definitely not green. Also, that Boss monster doesn't seem to have a re-spawn just like the others. We haven't seen any sign of it re-spawning, but I heard more of those frogs we fought on the way down. They've probably all re-spawned by now."

"After he showed up, the Boss Monster outside got really riled up for some reason," Thinker continued on, "then it attacked for the first time since I got in this room, cut the room practically in two with its sword skill. Then Yuu held up some device and that scythe and all those stars came out, and then they all fused together into a robot before they went to fight it!"

"That doesn't sound like anything in SAO's mechanics," Kirito remarked. "He's definitely from the outside if that's the case."

"They're not lying," Yui said with a smile towards him. "They're definitely from the outside."

"Got it!" Yuu called out suddenly as he pulled out of the machine, holding a small silver device in his hand. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you your mystery signaling device: A Xros Time Wrister! And I have no clue how it got here."

* * *

After Thinker and Yuiler teleported out of the dungeon via crystal, Kirito, Asuna, Yui, and their new companion Yuu began the march to the surface on foot.

The tale the boy weaved as they marched back out of the dungeon was a strange one, a twisted tale that held many twists and turns that would suddenly turn back on itself and make it all seem linear again. Although, they had to fight off more of those stupid frogs along the way, which made for relatively well placed breaks in-between the retold adventures.

But to summarize it:

A storm brought a disaster to a child world, and opened a gate, dragging people over to the parent world. There was an empire, and while many in it were corrupt, there were those within the higher ranks that sought to bring about it's end...

An army had been formed long before, but now carried substance, a force behind a name- Xros Heart. That Army fought for the freedom of that parent world, and from there, they took on the Empire toe to toe, eventually uniting with another army, Blue Flare, in a final battle on the Child world.

The Emperor had been betrayed, and his Brother, a usurper, had been punished by both worlds for his actions. The Brother's wish had been granted via this punishment, and forever more would he rule over the two worlds as the single star that both planets shared- eternally exploding for a single moment across all moments of time itself.

However, the source of the storm still existed, and a beast with an unknown plan threatened all of creation- forcing the heroes from various worlds to unite on the Child World from before... All in accordance with the beast's plan.

He planted a destructive creature in the core of the planet- causing an explosion that resulted in the Child World's demise. If not for those who had already survived the event coming back to save those that remained, all would have perished.

The survivors- Xros Heart's United Interdimensional Army- scattered across time and space at that present moment, were hoping to chase the beast down before he could cause any more destruction. They had not escaped death without casualties, however... Many had died. A whole world was forever wiped out of existence, never to return.

And worst of all...there were two who they knew were still alive, but lost to time and space- Xros Heart's chase across the Multiverse was also a rescue mission, should those two be found on one of those worlds.

That had been Two years earlier.

"Even so..." Yuu concluded, "we keep on helping where we can, stopping Quartzmon's plans from ever succeeding... It's obvious he's lured us here with this Wrister, but we can't turn our backs on anyone. That's what Taiki-san would want, anyways..."

"Taiki...he's one of the ones missing, right?" Kirito asked.

"Yeah," Yuu nodded, "Quartzmon shot him, and then Sparrow-san...she just took him up into the sky a little before everything got destroyed."

"Why do that?" Asuna asked, "Wouldn't a hospital have been better?"

"...He was going to regenerate from the shot," Yuu explained after a moment. "Every cell in his body replaced in an instant; but from what Akari-san told us about his last regeneration, it's really violent. Powerful enough to rip a hole in space-time all on it's own, at least. I think Sparrow-san didn't want Quartzmon having any advantages in his plan, so she took him up into space where he could release all that energy safely."

"That's..." Asuna had no clue how to reply to that. "So they're both missing because of that?"

"Somebody that powerful could probably just solo a boss," Kirito mused. "Especially if they can take a killing blow and then just destroy whatever dealt it."

"It's not really all that useful," Yuu commented. "He was pretty out of it for a few weeks after the first one. Sparrow-san ended up helping him work it off somehow, but I don't know how she did it. At the very least, she's probably the best person qualified to help him through it a second time."

Kirito took in the expression on the boy's face as he talked about it all. It was honest, but also somewhat rehearsed. Yuu had probably told this same story many times, if what he said about traveling across time and space was true. He knew when to avoid the parts that made his expression turn sour almost as soon as he began telling it.

Yuu had willingly shown them his **[Xros Loader]**, the strange yellow device that that Star-themed monster had returned into after the battle. It's plastic covering immediately marked it as something from the outside of SAO. There wasn't a material like that anywhere in Aincrad.

Topping the oddity that Yuu presented off was the lack of a Player ID, much like Yui lacked one. Perhaps that was what happened to the little girl? She'd lost her memory being flung into another dimension?

Kirito brought it up at one point during their climb back to the top:

"Can you see the ID markers over our heads?"

"What Markers?"

"Never mind, then."

After that, he opened his inventory and asked Yuu to do the same.

The system didn't respond to the identically mimicked motions.

Yui also couldn't see the ID Markers, or access the system menu, which supported that odd theory as well.

It was Asuna who came up with the next supporting evidence towards that theory, with the realization that Yuu's clothes would stand out in Aincrad. So, Kirito volunteered one of his old coats.

When Yuu simply shrugged it on instead of equipping it like any SAO player would, Asuna sent Kirito a look that told him right away, Yui had changed her clothes manually too, back in their house on Floor 22.

The game mechanics simply didn't connect to them.

* * *

Of course, the moment they'd neared the last corner round to the entrance of the dungeon, the game mechanic concern became a lot more problematic.

"I want those players Found!" Came an irritatingly familiar voice, "Split up if you have to, but I want them found!"

"Kibaou!" Kirito spat under his breath as there was a chorus of "yes Sir"s from the men accompanying the little upstart who had trapped Thinker in the dungeon in the first place. "This isn't good!"

"Scythes aren't a common weapon in this game, are they?" Yuu asked as he looked at his own weapon hesitantly.

"No," Asuna replied, "but it could be a **[Unique Skill]** nobody's heard of yet..."

"They sound mad," Yui remarked quietly as the sound of marching boots began.

"Probably because Thinker got out," Kirito muttered as he prepared to reach for his swords. "Or because we were seen going in. Though their timing could be worse."

Any chance for discussion came to an end as the party of six entered their line of sight.

Kibaou spotted them immediately. "Well, well, what do we have here?"

"Looks like a buncha spies, boss!" One of the armored men remarked with a sinister grin.

"Kibaou," Kirito said flatly, "we were just leaving."

"Like hell you were!" the cactus haired man spat, taking several steps towards the Black Swordsman, "You lousy Beater! I bet you come down here just to grind it all while nobody's looking!"

"I honestly had no idea this place was hear until today," Kirito countered.

"And what's this?!" Kibaou turned towards Yuu, "Some kind of scythe? I bet you're a Beater too!"

Yuu blinked in confusion as Yui asked: "What's a 'beater', Mama?"

"I'll tell you later, Yui-chan," Asuna told the girl.

Kiabou took notice of the little girl, and a scowl formed on his face. Who was she to question... He did a double take along with his five friends. "Asuna The Flash!?" The Five men with Kibaou reacted rather badly upon recognizing her, each of them freezing up in horror.

"Yes, and as Kirito-kun was saying, we were just leaving," Asuna said simply. "We've had enough of this place for one day, thank you." And with that she opened the shared inventory between her and Kirito and dumped all of the frog-legs (for the second time), "We weren't even in it for the items, so if you want them-"

"FORGET IT!" Kibaou snarled and snatched Yuu's scythe out of his possession, "I don't care what measly little insects you've ground to dust- I just want this weapon!"

Yuu let out a hiss at the "insects" comment, and before anyone could question why...

The scythe glowed a bright golden light in Kibaou's hands...and then...

_"THEY ARE _**NOT**_ INSECTS!"_

Before anyone could react, the weapon burst out of the cactus haired man's hands, and shifted into a humanoid form mid air.

_**DIVE KICK! **_

_**CACTUS-MAN SMACK-DOWN! **_

_**ADDITIONAL PUMMELING! **_

After several moments of confusing attacks, the weapon, which had shifted into the form of a girl, now held Kibaou's arms behind his neck in some obscure form of wrestling move... which looked rather painful to Kirito's eyes.

"Now Apologize!" the girl, who had light pink hair (almost to the point of being white), ordered as she twisted one of his arms.

"GYaahhhh...!" Kibaou winced, which highlighted a boot print on his face. "Wh-What are you!?"

"Apologize," the girl twisted the other arm. "NOW."

"N-NEVER!" Cactus hair spat, "Men!" He called out, "Kill theeeem!"

Nothing.

"Men?"

The five men who accompanied Kibaou had already fled the scene, screaming rather loudly about "the scary woman with the kids" from before. Not that Kibaou could see that from where he was, though he could certainly hear them.

"They left," Kirito remarked offhandedly.

"I..." Kibaou gulped, "I'm sorry...?" he didn't know what she wanted an apology for, honestly. Maybe the insects line?

"Now then," Yuu took a step forward, "I think you can let him go now, Corone?"

The girl, Corone, gave a half-hearted eye roll, then let go of Kibaou's arms with a remark of "Good enough." As Cactus-hair fell forward, one could obviously see now that Corone had one of her feet pressed up into his back before by the boot print on the back of his clothing.

"Shall we go then?" Yuu turned towards Kirito and Asuna, who were simply staring on in confusion. Yui, on the other hand, was grinning as brightly as anyone could be, given the circumstances.

Ah, to be a kid.

**22ND FLOOR_ _ _| A SHORT WHILE LATER_ _ _|**

The transport gate remained calm that evening, hardly anyone using it due to the tranquil nature of the 22nd Floor not drawing many visitors who weren't already there.

Then there was a burst of blue light, followed by the whirling sound of a transport. When both light and sound faded, Kirito, with Yui riding on his back, Asuna, and Yuu stood in the center of the platform.

"Wow...that's..." Yuu shook his head, "disorientating? Is that the word?"

"You get used to it after two years," Asuna smiled slightly, "it's kind of funny seeing someone react to it like that, though."

The walk from the dungeon to the Starting City's transport gate had been a quiet and uneventful one, with most people having gone back inside for the night, and those that were out weren't ones for looking at other people. Now, it seemed that the walk from Floor 22's Gate to Asuna and Kirito's house would be just as uneventful.

After the run in with Kibaou's party in the dungeon, however, they were all being careful about what they said until they reached the safety of a private residence.

Nobody wanted the fact that there was a way to jump into SAO from the outside to get out just yet, let alone the possibility of doing the reverse! If Kayaba, SAO's creator and 'god', was as good of a programmer as he claimed to be, then if the player's minds left the server through some external means, what would happen to their bodies in reality?

Would the NervGear fry their brains simply for stepping into another dimension? Or would they be able to log out if they did leave?

Such were the thoughts running through Kirito's and Asuna's minds at this point.

When they reached their little log cabin, Kirito did a perimeter check to see if anyone had followed them. When that turned up a negative, they all entered, and prepared for the conversation that was certainly to follow.

* * *

"If you could get into SAO, what's stopping you from taking the players out of it?" Kirito asked that question.

"Not to be rude or anything, but if Quartzmon's planning something big in this world, not being able to log out of a game is going to seem like a small problem compared to whatever he manages to pull out of his bag of tricks." Yuu explained rather sadly, "He tore apart a whole world just to create a paradox once, I don't want to know what could happen to a place like this."

"I see..." Kirito nodded in understanding, "This is a problem beyond even Kayaba's treachery."

"So..." Asuna started after a moment, "what are you going to do?"

"Probably wander around aimlessly," Corone said as shifted out of her scythe form again. "That's pretty much our standard go-to thing: wander around and just stumble into things."

"Actually, I've been curious about these bosses," Yuu countered, "you mentioned them before, right? So I'd like to see one of them, if that's not too much trouble."

"Then you'll have to wait a bit," Kirito said simply. "The bosses don't re-spawn, so if you want to see one, you'll have to join in on a raid when the next one gets found."

"When will that be?" Yuu asked.

"Probably within the next few days, if the pattern holds up..." Kirito answered. "We'll probably be notified about it despite our requested break, so if you stick around here for a few days, we'll let you know about it."

"Sounds okay to me," Yuu looked to Corone, "what about you?"

"Beats aimlessly wandering," the girl shrugged.

"One condition, however," Asuna spoke up. "If you're going to stay here, could you maybe see if Yui-chan is like you?"

"Huh?" Yuu blinked, "What?"

"She doesn't have an ID Marker, just like you don't," Kirito explained. "I...we think she might have fallen into SAO just like you walked into it."

"I guess it's possible," Yuu looked across the room towards where Yui was playing around with some of the Pickmonz. "I mean, I wouldn't put it past a storm to drop her here randomly, considering some of the other things that have happened with them." He looked to his Xros Loader, "I think I know who could help though."

* * *

**"RELOAD!"** Yuu ordered, and the screen on the Loader flared with a bright green light as a certain Digimon exited the device. **"WISEMON!"**

"Good evening!" The robed 'mon bowed, "It's a pleasure to meet you both."

For the second time that day, Kirito and Asuna were surprised by yet another inter-dimensional oddity.

* * *

Not five minutes later, the living room of the small cottage had become slightly over-run with strange mechanical and electronic devices that had no part of being in SAO. All of these devices had Spirographs painted onto the sides, as well as many stickers of blue arrows randomly splattered over them.

Yui simply stared at all of them in curiosity, while Asuna quickly wished she'd kept her mouth shut so that she could get her living room back. Kirito simply was in awe of the massive system that Wisemon had set up. It was so much more complex than his own computer back home.

After hooking up random looking devices, and pointing a few of them (claimed to be "scanners") at Yui, Wisemon turned the elaborate system on and waited a few moments before one of the machines let loose a ding, and printed out a long scroll of paper.

"And here come the results...!" Wisemon said with a bit of glee as he began shutting down the equipment.

"All of that...?" Corone's eye twitched, "Just for a roll of paper?"

"All of this was in my Xros Loader?" Yuu questioned the scientist, who nodded. "But you've only been in there for a week! How did you get all of that in there in the first place!?"

"I just warped my work space into a card and carried it in when you weren't looking," Wisemon answered as he finally turned to the 'test results' and read them over. "Not that hard, really. The old game system had a similar mechanic originally. I just unpacked that data and..." he trailed off. "Oh. That's curious."

"What is?" Kirito asked, while Asuna got a rather concerned look on her face.

"As far as I can tell, Yui-chan is supposed to be a native part of the _Sword Art Online_ system, however, something unknown caused some major data corruption, resulting in access to her long term memories being scrambled along with access being denied to her original higher tiered functions," Wisemon explained. "Curiously, I am also finding traces of a half-deleted Player ID within her matrix, as if it was used to patch up the corrupted data in a hurry. I could try to correct that memory access damage however, if you'd like? But I'm not sure it would do very much good in unlocking her higher data functions given that those parameters seem to have been overwritten by that Player ID."

Kirito and Asuna looked towards the little girl, who smiled at them.

"Help Yui-chan with her memories, please," Asuna decided.

"It will probably take me a few days to figure a way out to do it safely," Wisemon nodded, "but since we seem to have that time, I don't see any problem with that limit. Such a refreshing change of pace from before! Always having to figure things out on the fly, so much stress!"

**SEVERAL DAYS LATER_ _ _| NOVEMBER 7TH, 2024_ _ _| AINCRAD 48TH FLOOR_ _ _|**

It was the day before that word came in- The Boss of the 75th floor had been discovered, and several players had died just in the scouting mission alone. Kirito and Asuna were called back from their vacation/honeymoon (the fact of which Yuu had been completely caught offguard by) by the commander of the Knights of the Blood Oath guild, and when they were briefed on it, they told Yuu exactly what they had learned, which really wasn't all that much.

The doors had closed on the advanced team, and when they opened again, those players were simply gone. It would be three hours until the already deadly boss fight, and since Yui was still without her memories and Yuu would be joining the two Clearers in the fight, the immediate decision was to find someone to watch the girl during the boss raid.

Kirito and Asuna had decided immediately that it would be a blacksmith named Lizbeth.

"Ohaiyo!" The girl (with matching pink hair and eyes) who greeted them with a wave was this Lizbeth, and much to Yuu's surprise, she looked rather familiar, though he couldn't quite place it just yet. (He figured it was probably more of that "Soul Duplication" stuff caused by the storms.)

Asuna was the one who asked the smith, a long time friend of hers and Kirito's, to watch Yui. Lizbeth agreed to do it, although not without her fair share of friendly joking.

"Geeze, Asuna, not two weeks married, and you've already got a kid!" A sly smile.

"It-It's Not Like That!" A furious blush.

"Uh huh." An 'understanding' nod, followed by a polite smile and a "Of course I'll look after her!"

After that, Lizbeth turned her attention to Yuu, "So who's the new guy? And is that a _**scythe!?"**_

"It's a long story," Kirito said with a shrug, "so, we'll tell you after the boss fight."

"Sure, sure," Lizbeth raised an eyebrow, "Whatever you say, Kirito."

* * *

From that Smith Shop, they teleported up to the 75th floor, and joined the crowd that was going to be a part of the raid.

"Oi, Kirito!" Also a part of it were two others, whom Yuu was introduced to as Klein, of some guild he didn't quite catch the name of, and Agil, a shop keep who wielded a rather large ax.

They too, were caught by surprise of Yuu's signature weapon, and so were many others who saw the boy wearing a coat that they'd once all seen at one time or another on the Black Swordsman Kirito.

All of them were pacified with the answer, "I trained with it in real life, so when I encountered a scythe using monster, I took it," for the mean time, with most simply treating it as an _Outside Skill_ that the game had accepted. (After all, Kirito had his Dual Blades skill that seemed to have come from nowhere.)

Most people, strangely, managed to overlook the lack of a cursor over the boy's head (Or maybe they were just being polite?), although a few gave him stray glances that seemed to think there was something up.

All of this, too, was striking Yuu as familiar for some reason.

When the commander of the KOB, the man called "Heathcliff," arrived, he gave Yuu an odd look that Asuna couldn't recognize as coming from that man before, but then went right ahead and did something even stranger than the potential puzzle Yuu presented.

Heathcliff used a **[Corridor Crystal]** to teleport them all to the Boss room doors.

Kirito explained it, although it seemed like he himself was trying to figure out why, as, "Corridor Crystals are really expensive. Why would he use one so passively when we could simply walk to the dungeon?"

Regardless, they were all there in front of the massive doors, and the boss fight was soon to begin.

Kirito and Asuna broke off into their own party, practically, by telling Heathcliff that if it came down to it, they'd try to save the other over themselves. He didn't blame them on it, though he still kept sending odd looks towards Yuu.

In the end, though, the massive raid group had the door opened, and they entered the rather large chamber.

* * *

The doors slammed shut the moment the last person entered the relatively empty room, the sight of which was giving Yuu a really bad case of de ja vu.

"Where's the boss?" murmurs began to rise up from the group.

And then, someone screamed as they looked up, "IT'S ABOVE US!"

"SCATTER!" another person cried...

And then **[The Skull Reaper]** descended from the rooftops, and Yuu remembered why things were becoming familiar over the last few hours.

* * *

It had all been a dream before. Something he'd had months back, just before one of those anniversary karaoke party's they'd done. Before they knew Quartzmon was a threat.

The dream had been as dreams tend to be: loose, shaky, and unreliable.

Such was the case here. That Dream "The Skull Reaper" had been fought and killed in what he remembered to be a few minutes. Not so here. It had already been a little over fifteen minutes now. Funny, time seems to be more observable when you're trying to hold something back.

Such was the case here. Yuu and Heathcliff were both holding back The Skull Reaper's twin arm blades and their repeated attacks. Where Heathcliff's shield blocked the continual pierce attack, Yuu's scythe continually kept it moving backwards.

Meanwhile, with the front two arms of the skeletal centipede held back, the other party members were free to attack at it from below.

Yuu couldn't see the health bar for the monster at all, but Kirito had kept him, and everyone else who couldn't see it due to the awkward angles of the Boss's construction, by shouting out when it's health reached a critical stage. Usually every third of a HP Bar.

Ten minutes passed after the Fifteen minute mark, and by then they'd managed to trim down two thirds of the second of five bars. This was going slowly- Too slowly. Even when Yuu activated either of Corone's attacks to put that one scythe arm on the defensive, it barely made any progress on the bar.

_'If this were up against_ Time Seven,' Yuu thought briefly, _'could we even put a scratch on it?'_

By another fifteen minutes, the skeletal Boss had hit it's third bar. Then it's reactions changed entirely. The Skull Reaper reared back- all attacks against it putting up "Immortal Object" tags for the few moments that it was undergoing its transformation- and threw its two blade arms out to the side, where they _split_ clean in two, and formed a second set of arms as the coloring of its bone changed from white to a corrupted green, and a good portion of it's lower body simply dissolved away in a shower of green, yellow, and blue polygons. Completing the transformation off was a familiar lump growing on the forehead of the transformed Boss monster- directly on the center was a lime green hourglass in a red circle.

"What the-?!" Yuu heard the man Heathcliff gasp in surprise as it did this. In fact, most of everyone there gasped as well. It was pretty much safe to say that this was not what anyone was expecting from this boss- or rather- a Quartzmon Tower.

All movement seemed to stop as The Skull Reaper let loose a roar very different from the chattering sounds it had made before and then threw it's left arms towards Heathcliff while holding it's right arms back in reserve for some strange reason.

The man's shield barely caught the attack- but such was the force behind those spindly arms that he went flying across the room.

Nobody knew what to make of this- but only Yuu had to focus on it now. The Skull Reaper seemed to have changed from "Kill Everyone at once" mode to "Kill one at a time" mode, and now that Heathcliff was seemingly incapacitated, the Boss was turning towards the _other_ person who had been on the defensive to keep it at bay.

_"Yuu!"_ Corone's voice cut through the air from the scythe, and he leaped to action.

**"DEMON HUNTER!"**

Much like had been demonstrated earlier in the battle, a wave of energy shot out and hit The Skull Reaper square in the shoulder, making it reel back with an un-earthly pain-filled scream.

Unlike before, however, a slightly larger portion of health bar diminished from that strike, not that many had noticed it. Klein had, and so he launched a Sword Skill as well- striking The Skull Reaper in one of it's remaining fifty legs.

"It's Weaker!" the guild master shouted when a larger portion of the HP bar dropped.

They all got the point then.

And so, as Yuu began jumping away, trying to dodge the Boss's enraged, four armed attacks, the other Players of the clearing group began launching their Sword Skills- each of them noting that their attacks were causing progressively more damage.

Within two minutes, the third Health Bar was depleted, and the fourth began to drain.

Another minute after that, the fourth was down to 25%.

And another minute after _that_, the boss was finally down to half-health remaining on its final bar- the red zone- and The Skull Reaper lost the use of it's legs (they dissolved away into those oddly colored polygons right out from under it), sending it sprawling forward, only able to support itself with its second set of arms.

It began to flay about wildly, swinging its arms left and right and all around, all in an attempt to hit the little targets around it.

This must have been its third stage: "Stay away from me!" mode.

Not that anyone cared.

With the boss limited in its attack range, it was fairly easy to avoid those wild swings, and soon The Skull Reaper was down to 15%.

Everyone unleashed their highest Skills then- With many leaping into the air to strike down at the beast from above.

Yuu, of course, targeted the monster's annoying forehead mark- smashing it to pieces with one **Breath Impact** strike.

And then, with that combined final strike, The Skull Reaper exploded into a shower of the correctly colored Blue Polygons.

**"CONGRATULATIONS!"** the System told them all with a proud banner.

As the crowd began to sigh in relief, the clearing party began taking stock of the damages...

"Just under an hour to defeat it," Kirito said after glancing at the time, then towards the floor map: "Five dead."

"We've got six in critical!" Someone added to the damage count, "Someone get me healing potions stat!"

Adding to that insane amount of damage to the party, three more were unconscious from blows received from the boss that sent them hurtling into the walls- one of them being the KOB commander Heathcliff.

All in all, 14 people- Four. Teen. People- were out of commission after that fight. Five of them never to return.

The 75th floor's clearing would soon pass through the lower floors, and everyone would cheer at another floor being cleared, along with rumors beginning to circulate about a mysterious Scythe master who had joined this floor's battle.

Although one who heard the news about this...Well...

He wasn't happy at all.

* * *

Quartzmon snarled slightly as streaks of green lightning zipped past him in time-space. "Only the Amano boy came?! Where the hell are the others!?"

The Cascade of Misfortune was catching up to this universe. His plan of distraction relied on more of Xros Heart being in the S.A.O. universe: that created castle "Aincrad."

But no! Only the Amano boy was in the Castle!

Quartzmon peered into the Castle's mother Dimension: The Earth that spawned multiple worlds from its core- that "Seed" program. "Ah..." So that was where some of them were.

A small group from the Core Worlds were there, some of them temporal duplicates of themselves! "What are they doing there?"

It was the Heroes from what had become known to him as "The Adventure Template Dimension." Those so called "Digidestined" or "Chosen Children." Bah, how pathetic. Couldn't they come up with a better name? But no, the universe seemed fit to continually taunt him with those phrases, throwing them into dimensions whose heroes didn't even fit that description!

A spark of temporal energy caught his attention, and Quartzmon turned to follow it.

He couldn't get too close at the moment, but at this distance it appeared to be a future version of himself trying to pull the Castle out of another dimension. How had that happened? Hmf, he supposed he'd find out eventually. But still...

"Worry-some." Quartzmon noted.

But it gave him an idea.

"Moving the castle across dimensions?" he chuckled as he took the flow of time back to that time when he was free to meddle, before casually slipping in the designs for a Temporal Engine into the top floor of Aincrad and completely overhauling the designs of the 76th floor onward up to that last floor.

He suddenly had a new plan.

* * *

**[The 76th Floor]** was unlike anything they'd expected.

There was no sky- for one thing.

It was all pipe work and rusted metal and unfinished structures.

No **[Mobs]** had been found yet at all during the initial scouting of this new floor.

It was as if the **[Designers]** had left the floor in disrepair, as if not even expecting the players to make it this far.

For the next few hours- the **[Clearing Party]** cautiously explored the new floor- trying to find the **[Root Town]** for that floor.

This was the scenario that Kayaba, Akihiko,- A.K.A. **[Heathcliff]** had awoken to.

He was just as confused as everyone else.

_'I did not design this.'_ For the first time in his life- Kayaba found himself scared and worried.

The discovery of this new floor had left him trapped within the game like the players before him- though in a different sense of "Trapped."

He had no threat of death- as he had once claimed- from the Nerv Gear devices- however, the fact that he could no longer log out from his own **[Game Master Console] **left him in a worry-some state.

Death from starvation was a very real concern for him now- but beyond that- the fact that his own custom designed floor plan was changed was a more startling fact.

The Game Had Changed.

The 75th Floor Boss had several different forms, according to the players that had been left to wait for him to wake up, something that he'd never programmed into it.

Kayaba found himself wondering what had caused these changes and how it had slipped past his notice. But- for the time being- he would search for answers alongside the players.

* * *

The 76th Floor was completely empty, Kayaba realized rather quickly. The entire place was a **[Safe Zone]**, no monsters could spawn within at all.

There were no NPCs, no quests, nothing.

The entire Floor was a giant wasteland of machines and structures without purpose.

It was soon after the fourth day on that floor that **[The 77th Floor]** Gates had been found- curiously abandoned by the Boss he'd placed there to guard it.

This, Kayaba grimaced, was not good at all.

The 77th Floor itself was a delightful change of pace with exactly one regard:

The floor's roof was turned on- displaying an idle, flickering, pale blue light upon an otherwise identical floor.

This too- deviated from Kayaba's plan.

Something was very, very wrong.

* * *

The 77th Floor Dungeon tower was locked from the outside- prompting the first system based message that had been seen on those two floors- "Locked By Quest."

Obviously- there was something on those two individual floors that was needed to be found before they could progress further.

**THREE DAYS LATER_ _ _| SOMEWHERE ON FLOOR 76_ _ _|**

The 76th Floor continued to be explored in tandem with The 77th Floor.

Yet still, no monsters had appeared in either, not even in what were clearly dungeons-to-be. The system seemed to refuse to acknowledge their presence within the world on that floor at all.

Yuu Amano found that it was a fitting change to the scenery with his arrival into the game.

At the moment, he, Kirito, Asuna, the blacksmith Lizbeth, and the young girl Yui were exploring a small portion of the strange floor together- hoping to see if this fit any of Yui's scattered memories of "a Dark Place."

"It's familiar...and yet...different," Yui shook her head. While Wisemon's data treatments had seemed to stabilize Yui's existing memories, to the point of being able to recall them rather well, most of her past still seemed locked awya.

And so they explored on.

"This reminds me of the underworld of Sweets Zone," Wisemon had commented at one point when he'd come out to investigate a strange object. (Lizbeth had reacted rather humorously upon first seeing him.)

* * *

Meanwhile, on the 77th Floor- a door was found- and through that door, a console filled with leavers and buttons- and at the center of it all was a strange keyboard with an oddly shaped button.

It looked like a blue rectangle.

The Questers who found it pressed the button and hoped for the best.

* * *

_**GONG.**_

A deep bell resonated across the 76th floor- and Yui looked up at the roof in surprise.

"That sound...!" her tiny hands clenched into fists.

"Yui-chan?" Asuna asked of the girl moments before.. "YUI-CHAN!"

Yui was running through the buildings and machines towards some unseen destination.

"Quick! After her!" Kirito took off.

"Right!" Yuu and Asuna were off after them in a heart-beat.

Soon- Yui found a door- a sealed door- a locked door- and was pounding her fists against it. "We've got to get in here! We've got to get in!"

The door had only one obvious way of opening it: A dent in the wall shaped like a Xros Loader as seen from the back.

"What the heck?" Yuu frowned, "How can that be here?"

"We've got to get in!" Yui insisted- continuing to pound against the door as if her life depended on it.

"Yuu," Kirito looked to the other boy, "Maybe you should...?"

"Right," Yuu nodded, and pulled out his Xros Loader.

By the time Lizbeth caught up to them- she was panting from exhaustion- "Geeze! What's with the **AGI** stats on you guys?"

It was at that moment that Yuu pushed his Xros Loader into the shape in the door- and it activated- the top piece extending up into the door itself and out of sight. A second later- the Digivice beeped in confirmation- and it retracted it's top before floating out of the door in a faint sphere of yellow light.

Yuu caught his Xros Loader just as a crack and a rumble resounded from the door- and it slid backwards into the wall before descending into the floor.

"Woah," Lizbeth stared at it, "That's something you don't see every day."

A light flickered on just inside the tunnel- and then another just further down. More could be heard activating, but they couldn't be seen at that distance.

"I guess we go in then," Kirito drew his two swords, just in case something lay inside ready to attack them.

* * *

The tunnel seemed to go on for quite a while before they finally found what was at the end- a moderately sized room similar to the one that Thinker had been trapped in.

The only differences were the shape (Circular), the Lighting (pitch black otherwise, excluding a faint blue glow covering the room), and the contents of the room (the objects providing the blue glow).

What were those objects?

Twin glass pillars of oxygenated liquid flowing up into the roof from the floor- and inside those pillars were two children, of approximate age to Yui- a boy and a girl.

"What...?" Asuna approached the pillar containing the girl, "Who are these two?"

"Cardinal," Yui spoke up as she stared at the two pillars, "the representations of the twin servers controlling this world." She took a step towards the two trapped children, and muttered, "But how...? They shouldn't have a presence here..."

"Yui," Kirito had to ask, "how do you know that?"

"I don't...But I do..." Yui reached a hand towards the pillar containing the boy, "I think I'm their little sister...or maybe a daughter...?" the girl frowned, "No...Definitely a sibling. They...I fell like they..."

"They shouldn't be in there, right?" Yuu asked, staring at the pillar containing the girl, completely shocked at how much she looked like the human form of a certain Flute playing PawnChessmon's human form. Every last detail in the face right down to the curls in the hair. "Like they should be somewhere else, right?"

"Exactly..." Yui nodded, "they shouldn't be in here."

"Alright then," Yuu nodded, stepping towards the pillars as he drew his scythe from his back, "I'll cut them out with a glass targeting wavelength."

"Wait, don't you think we should-!" Lizbeth was cut off as a single cry filled the air.

**"DEMON HUNTER!"**

The glass tubes cracked from the impact of the glass-targeting wavelength- and moments later the entire things shattered into polygons, flooding the room with the oxygenated liquid, and dropping the two children down onto the grated floor of their tubes.

And so- as Kirito and Asuna stepped in to pull the two children out of the tubes, Quartzmon smirked as he watched them from just outside the dimensional wall.

_"Exactly as planned,"_ he chuckled as he stepped his fingers in front of his nose and mouth.

* * *

The moment they got the two children out of the tunnels- now dressed up in dryer clothing that Lizbeth had lying around- the door behind them closed suddenly- and a familiar bell toned across all of Aincrad.

On every floor thus far- a familiar red screen stretched across the sky: **[SYSTEM ANNOUNCEMENT.]**

* * *

Nobody was teleported- Heathcliff was visibly relieved by this- but the simple fact of the matter was that he was not the one that had summoned this message.

_"Ahhem, ahhem, Testing, One Two Threee..."_ A voice spoke from everywhere at once.

* * *

Yuu's eyes narrowed, "That can't be..."

"It's not Kayaba," Kirito said instantly.

_"Hello, everyone, and Welcome to __**[Sword Art Online]**_,_ Players."_ the voice said, _"Where __**[Death] **__in this world means __**[Death] **__in the Real World. As you already know..."_

Lizbeth stared up at the glowing red roof above them with wide, fearful eyes. Why was this happening again?

_"The only way out of Sword Art Online is to __**[Clear]**__ all __**[100 Floors].**__"_ The voice paused to laugh, _"Oh, but forgive my rudeness, I've yet to introduce myself."_

Yuu grit his teeth, "Quartzmon."

_"My name is __**[Quartzmon]**__, and I, as you might have been able to tell,"_ there was a laugh, _"have __**[Dethroned]**__ your __**[Game Master]**__, Kayaba, Akihiko!"_

* * *

Kayaba grit his teeth. "What the hell is this?" he asked to nobody in particular.

_"I'll let you in on a little secret."_ Quartzmon said, _"He was never actually in complete control of this world. And, furthermore, he has no idea of this fun fact that I'm about to lay down upon you all..."_

* * *

"Quartzmon," Yuu frowned, "just what the hell is your game here?"

_"The __**[NervGear]**__ that allowed you to access this game was modified by none other than me to include a molecular deconstruction device. But what's that, you ask?"_ Quartzmon chuckled, "SURELY_ you've noticed by now, after two years! Your bodies are too perfectly copied! Details that should be impossible to collect on an avatar are there! Scars and birthmarks...And haven't you noticed your 'avatars' aging either?"_

"Is he saying what I think he's saying?" Asuna asked. "That our bodies here are our real bodies?"

"I think he is..." Kirito's eyes widened.

_"AHAHAH! Oh man, this is really rich! You should see the looks on your faces! Haha! I think I'll screen capture this and send you all a copy of your faces right this moment!"_ Quartzmon's sentence was punctuated by the ping of an incoming message to every player at once.

"How the heck...?" Liz took a step back away from the picture message she'd just opened. "That's us! Right here and now...!"

* * *

_"Alright, fun's over. Time for me to put it all down on the line for you folks."_ Quartzmon's laughter died down. _"The rules are the same- you still have to clear all 100 Floors inorder to exit the game...But there's something more here that you should be aware of..."_ Quartzmon's voice took on a sinister tone. _"The way back to your world isn't through any log out button, no."_

Kayaba grit his teeth at this.

_"As of a minute ago- two groups of players on two separate floors simultaneously removed the locks that the __**[Cardinal System]**__ that runs this game put in place to prevent my little surprise form working. Congratulations! You've just completely screwed over every world in existence!"_ Quartzmon's voice held a mocking tone there.

* * *

"Oh my god, what did we do?" A player, the one who pressed the blue button, asked as they cradled their head. "What did we DO?!"

* * *

_"The way out of this _'game'_ is simply powering up the __**[Temporal Dive Machine]**__ at the 100th Floor's __**[Scarlet Jade Palace]**__, and entering a string of coordinates to a certain universe."_ Quartzmon continued. _"I know at least ONE of you knows what I'm talking about."_

Yuu's eyes widened slightly.

_"But you see...Aincrad is under _**MY**_ control now."_ Quartzmon emphasized the "my" so heavily it echoed through the streets and floors. _"The Cardinal System itself has been disconnected as part of it's own counter measures of preventing my little plans! HAH! How lame and foolish can you GET to even fall for my _obvious_ fake out like that? HUH _**Cardi-chan**_? That leaves me in control of this world. And that leaves _**ME **_in the position of power."_

"Cardinal...?" Yui frowned, glancing at the rescued twins. "These two were...?"

_"I have complete control of the system commands, and the Temporal Dive Machine itself."_ Quartzmon continued on, _"And as my first order of business to kick off this game proper, I'll be pulling us out of this pocket universe and into the __**[Untempered Schism]**__ itself! Just to prove to all you _Nay Sayers_ that I'm serious here."_

* * *

The entire castle of Aincrad shook violently as the Scarlet Jade Castle on top of pulsed with a crimson aura.

There was a massive grinding sound as the entire world around the castle seemed to fade away... almost like a key being scraped over a piano wire.

The Castle pulsed three times- as the endless orange clouds became replaced by the endless void of space-time itself with each pulse.

When the shaking stopped- and everyone found themselves still on solid ground...

* * *

Quartzmon continued on. _"There. See? I'm absolutly serious here. So tell you what! I'll give you all a sporting chance. Two months to clear the rest of Sword Art Online and reach this castle that I now call home. You do that and you can guarantee that the next leap will be the one back to your little blue ball of water called Earth."_

Yuu stared at the red screens in disbelief. Was Quartzmon REALLY going to give them a chance to-?

_"It's this damn mainframe. Keeps itching and bugging and fussing about keeping things __**[Fair]**__! BLECK."_ Quartzmon seemed to be repulsed by that thought.

"Okay," Yuu said aloud, "That answers that question."

_"BUT! If you all don't pull it together in time and get up here? Well...I'm going to take this baby on a test run and...well...Let's just say your earth won't exactly look the way you left it when I get through with it. Consider it a new Quest to complete..Oh wait! It is!"_

* * *

Kayaba stared down at the newly appeared item on the **[Quest List]** with a subtle smirk on his face. Hah! The Cardinal System got it's revenge even if it had been disconnected. The **[Game Balance]** had been preserved even after such a massive upheaval! There was still a chance to end this peaceably and without further blood shed!

_"So yeah, that's it! Happy hunting and all that jazz,"_ A piece of Quartzmon's voice seemed to _twitch_ at that. _"Not __**[Smooth Jazz]**__, however. There will be NO Smooth Jazz being played at all during the course of this Quest at all! DO YOU HEAR ME!? __**NO SMOOTH JAZZ. **_**AT ALL!"**

Everyone stared up at the screens incredulously at that.

* * *

_"Smooth move, GLaDOS,"_ Corone muttered.

_"AHHEM."_ Quartzmon coughed- _"that is all!"_

And with a _-BLOOP-_, the red screens all vanished, leaving Aincrad in silence.

"Well." Yuu said after a moment. "I think we might have a chance to stop this after all."

* * *

**EARTH: #S-404-Lo-FPT**

**NOVEMBER 11TH, 2024.**

**12:08 A.M. JAPAN STANDARD TIME.**

* * *

Meanwhile- in an office building on the Earth that had spawned Sword Art Online...

...A man stared at a computer monitor that was the only source of light in the night time room.

If all things had gone according to plan, the man's partner had just successfully taken control over Sword Art Online's entire structure: AINCRAD. **A**_n_ **INC**_rinating_ **RAD**_ius_.

The man giggled to himself even as dreams of forgotten realities flooded his memory. "_Kayaba_..." He hissed, "Oh how I wish I could have seen that look of surprise on your real face..."

That man had been an utter genius, the man thought, to have made technology that could suck you into a game body, soul, and mind. Nobody in the world's governments could understand how it was possible.

One moment they were there.

**BWOOSH**.

The next?! The man giggled- They were gone!

_**GONE! **_

...Gone gone gone! No longer in existence. _They had CEASED to be_! They were EX-People!

Now only players of a game of a game of _**a game**_!

**A GAME.**

**...King **_**Oberon s**__at _on his _**ThRoNe.**_

The insane man giggled even more. None knew of his plans. Not even the backers that supplied him with the

_**...Yuuduro**_

_COIN._

Cash to fund his

Project

**...[EXPERIMENT]**

Video Game- _**ALFHEIM ONLINE**_

_Home of the Faries_

...FLY! FLY my preeties... FLYYYY!

Knew what he was planning. They would see, they would all see-

_Crackers? No that is not my name._

**..."I AM NOT AN ANIMAL!"**

...Maybe. Wait. No. Impossible. Can't be.

_**STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP**_

"...Ehhheeee..." The man clamped his hands over his ears and giggled to himself. Not even his boss-

**I WANT HIM TO BE MY FATHER. MY REAL FATHER. NOT THE-**

_...She hates me she hates me she'll never marry me unless I can convince him to-_

But she's inside the game. She could be dead.

"He'll hate me if she's dead."

Knew of the depths of his insanity. Only the magic man. The Crystalline being.

**Quartzmon.**

_"I know what it's like, dear Sugou, to be thought of as insane by those around me."_

_"What? how?"_

_"I've dealt with it personally, you could say."_

_**TORMENT. TORTURE.**_

**DROW SN'WO Y'MNOG'NILL A' FYBE'ID**

Only He understood. Only HE knew how it felt...How to hide it and how to manipulate it to his own ends and purposes and-

He's going to betray you, you know.

...NO NO NO NO **NONONONONO! **_**NOT **_**LISTENING!**

What makes you think he'll follow his end of the bargain and even deliver you the girl?

The Castle?

The Players?

**...THE CEO RUSE IS A DISTACTION!**

**...I *HAVE* THE LEVERAGE!**

You're truly insane, you know, if you believe anything inside your own head at this point.

"LALALALALALALA! I AM NOT LISTENING!"

He cringed at the light and the flickering lines of text on the screen- reeling backwards and stumbling away from the chair even as the thoughts possessed his mind.

You don't know who you're up against.

Who HE has brought down upon you.

**...*I* am the one in control.  
...CoNtRoLl.  
...CONTROL  
...control  
...HoNk.**

Why does he bother with you? Don't you realize that you're making yourself an easy mark? Someone who will be easily controlled instead of being the one who-

_**"SHUT UP!"**_ he shouted, reaching into his pocket for the solution. **"SHUT UP SHUT UP!"**

Medicine can't cure your kind of insanity.

_**"I SAID SHUT UP!"**_

The man swallowed the magic potion and counted backwards...

Ten...Nine

...8

7

...6

Five... FoUr...

THREE

...two

"One..." Noboyuki, Sugou, stood alone in his empty office once more, and took a deep breath before exhaling slowly. He ran his hands through his tussled hair and composed himself.

He glanced at the clock: just after midnight. No wonder his mind had begun to slip. These late night workings on his secret project had lead to him slipping up on his finely crafted schedule.

He hated the voices.

His associate knew well what kind of madness this was. And a cure was promised. A cure not of this world. But of another.

As the Director of the Research Institute of RECTO Progress Inc., he had to investigate any and all possibilities into these worlds.

Even if they were Digital.

His associate- Quartzmon- assured him that digital cures were just as valid as physical ones, especially since computer data could take on a physical form.

The insanity that had gripped him moments before faded away into the depths of the night, and Sugou took deep breaths to push it even further away.

Soon- he would Rescue Asuna Yuuki from the castle, and her father- his boss- would allow her to marry him.

If she were still alive, that was.

He had to wait for his associate to finish preparing the game from the inside for his eventual take over. The conversion from a Castle to a **[War Machine]** was a long one. It would take just shy of Two Months after this critical juncture. Or at least, it would if Quartzmon couldn't get the Temporal Dive Machine working in time.

A time machine.

A Time Castle.

A Time Traveling Castle that could destroy entire

_**...WORLDS.**_

"No." He took a breath- keeping the insanity at bay. He wouldn't let his sanity slip at this critical juncture.

He had plans.

Quartzmon had plans.

And the next step was secretly activating the molecular transmitters inside the AMUSpheres that had been specifically designed to NOT have those devices in them. But when he was in charge of production, design, supply, and demand- anything could get past those pesky "Security Checks" with the right amount of money.

Sugou straightened his tie out, and turned to turn off the computer.

"Hello, again."

Sugou froze at the voice behind him. Moments away from shutting down the computer, Sugou stopped and turned to see who it was that had just spoken.

He knew- of course- who it was.

It was the boy who was his Associate's Middle Man: Ryouma Mogami. However- in the limited lighting of the room from the computer- he looked just as spooky as Quartzmon had in their first encounter.

"Oh, it's you, Mogami," Sugou took a moment to compose himself- of course it would be this boy. Who else would suddenly appear at this hour? "What do you want?"

"Just to confirm that our arrangement is still on track?" Ryouma inquired. "On your end, I mean."

"O-Of course," Sugou paled slightly. Recreating the **[SAO Incident]** within ALO would be tough, but it could be done. "I'll have everything ready by new years. We'll be ready to deploy on schedule during the peak hours of the new Quest Event in January."

"Good, good," Ryouma smirked. "With that out of the way, I'm allowed to let you know that, baring any more third party interference, Aincrad has been caputred, and will be delivered on schedule once the conversions are complete."

"That's good to know," Sugou frowned. "Wait, what do you mean by 'any more'?"

"A troublesome boy has managed to enter Sword Art Online," Ryouma explained, "one Yuu Amano from another dimension. We were expecting a larger group to appear for us to trap within Aincrad during the take over, but the Amano boy seems to have come alone for the moment. If he has allies with him, they've remained hidden and we can't track their whereabouts at the moment." He checked his watch, "But, that shouldn't matter at any rate. We've had a back up plan in place since he appeared. With any luck, the ones caught in that trap will be erased with a doomed timeline, and the interlopers who would put an end to our schemes will be disorganized to the point of never being able to form a resistance to your glorious descent to power."

"Don't you mean ascent?" Sugou asked.

"...Yes," Ryouma smirked, "I did."

And with a burst of static- the boy vanished from the room- leaving Sugou alone once more with his thoughts.

After a moment- Sugou opened up the bottle for his medicine and took another dose, just to be on the safe side.

* * *

**JANUARY 8TH, 2025.**

**KIRIGAYA HOUSE HOLD.**

**4:13 P.M.**

* * *

Suguha Kirigaya- Kazuto Kirigaya's younger sister- stared at the empty NervGear laying on her brother's bed for what seemed to be the millionth time that decade.

Two years ago, 10,000 players were literally sucked away into Sword Art Online, held ransom by the madman Kayaba Akihiko- whose sole demand was that, if the players families wished to see their loved ones alive and well again, that they leave the NervGear plugged in and running or else when the game was cleared that the players who attempted to return suddenly find that they would have no way to return and their bodies forever trapped within SAO's servers.

Some foolish people had disregarded that advice and thrown the accursed devices away- or damaged them irreparably. And although it was not yet confirmed if such things would actually prevent a player's return- the sudden disappearance of the SAO server data had rendered the point of leaving the devices on moot.

At the same time as the 75 floor had been cleared, the website for SAO had ceased updating its current stats board under the Admin account name "Heathcliff", and instead had begun updating under the moniker "Q", first posting a vague timer limit that would be expiring on this very day, followed by continuing to update the stats of the game.

The floors had begun to be cleared faster than ever- and many theorists suspected that a rogue agent had hacked into the game server and transfered the data elsewhere- out of the public eye.

Every NervGear had been kept watch with on that day- everyone hoping that their loved ones would return from the game by the time the timer reached Zero.

Suguha held no such concerns for today. "Wish me luck, Onii-chan," she said before turning with a flourish to head towards her own room.

Despite the damage to the VRMMO Genre that SAO had done in the first year- the release of "AMUSphere", a similar device that was made without the molecular transportation devices that had pulled every SAO player into the game, brought about a boom in the game industry.

Before the SAO Server and Game data had vanished, two new VRMMOs had come out on the first year anniversary, with their physics engines and graphics ripped straight from Sword Art Online.

Those two games were the Japanese Exclusive game **[ALfheim Online]**, and the Internationally released, USA born game **[Gale Gun Online]**.

Suguha had joined ALfheim Online due to it's fantasy setting being closer to what Sword Art Online had promised- she had wanted to understand what had drawn her brother into the game that now held 10,000 people hostage.

Over the year that followed- Suguha, as the **[Sylph Swordswoman Leefa]**, had become drawn into the politics of the game and became one of the top ranked Sylph players due to her kendo skills.

Skills that had placed her and another player, whom she'd known in real life and had actually introduced her to the game, named **[Recon]** at the top of the Sylph Government as bodyguards for the elected leader.

Suguha entered her room, and donned the AMUSphere, gazing up at the poster that Recon had had printed from a screenshot he'd taken as a birthday present for her. It was a weird angle- having been taken mid-flight during one of their first missions- of her avatar from behind as she looked over her shoulder and laughed at Recon's poor flight skills.

Even despite the unflattering angle Recon had taken the picture in, it reminded Suguha why she played the game- and who she was inside of it.

Long blond hair- green eyes- translucent wings over a green cape- The Swordswoman Leefa.

**"Link Start."** Suguha said quietly- and a flash of colored lights later-

* * *

**VALLEY OF BUTTERFLIES**

**14:13 ALFHEIM STANDARD TIME**

**8TH OF FIRST MOON- 1806.**

* * *

Leefa opened her eyes and sat up inside the tent she'd left her avatar in that morning.

With a yawn and a stretch- Leefa got to her feet and climbed out of the tent.

"Ah, Leefa-san," An older Sylph Woman- the Farie Lord Sakuya- smiled at her, "I was wondering when you'd wake up."

"I had to take care of some things first," Leefa appologized, bowing slightly. "Asking my brother for good luck in this..."

"Ah, right," Sakuya nodded- understanding immediately. "Well, then, let's get started?"

"Right."

* * *

The **[Cait Sith - Sylvain Alliance]** was being held in neutral territory. Both Races would be working together to take a run at the **[World Tree Quest]**, but it would take time, patience, and money to fund such an expedition.

Very rarely did the Farie Lords leave their capital citys- for fear of being **[Assassinated]** by another Race, and having their towns and players free to being raided and taxed by that assasinating race.

These two Lords, however, the Sylvain leader Sakuya and the Cait Sith leader **[Alicia Rue]**, had no reason to distrust the other- being friends in the **[Dream World]** that was, sadly, the **[Real World].**

The in-game alliance was just a formality, in this case, to allow the game system to accept the alliance between the races, when all the terms had been discussed by the friends in the real world, free of espionage and threat of death.

However- Leefa had a bad feeling about this meeting.

Too many Sylph Raids had been targeted by the most aggressive of the Nine Races- the **[Salamanders]**. If there was a spy among the Sylph ranks who was leaking such information, then surely that spy would have leaked information of the meet to the Salamanders.

That had been the reason why Leefa had brought so many Sylph guards that she knew were not spies and could trust completely to guard the meet- and had insisted her counterpart in Cait Sith security do the same.

If the Salamanders were to attack- this would be the perfect chance to take out two races at once.

The alliance terms were spelled out and the contracts written up in-game for the first time.

Everyone anticipated the moment of signing...

Leefa- however- was distracted by an ingame message that had appeared suddenly.

**[Leefa! Danger! Sigurd Betraye-]**

The Message ended abruptly, and then she heard it.

Buzzing.

The beat of thousands of wings.

Up in the sky directly to the south was the entire Salamander raid forces- led by General Eugene, wielder of the unblock-able **[Demonic Sword Gram]**.

Leefa readied her sword, a katana by choice, and the other guards did the same. "Sakuya-san, Alicia-san," she said, "run while we hold them off. Sign the treaty mid flight if you can...!"

"I don't think we'd be able to get that far, Leefa-nyan," Alicia said sadly. "There's too many of them...!"

"Attention, Sylphs and Caits," Eugene said softly, and yet loudly to all thanks to the skill **[Speaker's Voice]**, as he drew his sword and leveled at them, "surrender now or we will be forced to kill you all."

"Yeah, right!" Leefa shouted, "Like hell you'd let us live with this massive army!"

Eugene narrowed his eyes, and opened his mouth to speak when a Salamander cried out from behind him.

_**"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?"**_

Everyone in the Salamanders were looking up to the north- high up behind the gathered Sylphs and Cait Siths...

Leefa took a risk- she glanced over her shoulder towards the World Tree.

What she saw made her very, very confused.

Everyone knew that in the following days, a new game update was coming, along with the release of a new Quest Tree Line to go along with it...

But this was too soon for it to happen.

Too soon.

And it didn't fit at all.

It was a massive, dark purple storm cloud that was high up above the World Tree, swirling around just above it like a massive hurricane turned upside down.

Lightning zapped out of the forming eye of the storm- blue in color- as a massive grinding sound filled the air- echoing from the storm from the center of ALfheim to the furthest edges of the Continent.

And then something began to descend from the storm.

It was vaguely egg shaped- with massive protrusions from the bottom sticking out to the side that looked like a bunch of arms holding swords.

It was metallic in color- almost bronze if not for the silver reflections coming off of it- and the top of it was pulsing red.

A Scarlet Jade Castle.

"That's...!" A Sylph shouted in surprise, "That's Aincrad!"

"That's the castle from SAO!" A Cait Sith seconded.

"What the hell!?" A Salamander shouted- "What's that doing here!? How did it even-?"

And then the castle came to a stop just above the branches of the World Tree by letting off a pulse of energy that dispersed the storm above it.

Silence fell over ALfheim...

Moments later- Leefa felt the air currents change just before the shock wave from the pulse ran over them all- scattering the air-born Salamanders to the wind, and forcing everyone on the ground to hunker down to weather out the ride.

And so- as calm fell over the Valley of Butterflies once more, Leefa got to her feet and stared out at the new addition to the game with wide eyes.

And then...

Leefa started laughing.

Alicia Rue stared at the girl for a moment, before she started laughing too.

Soon- the laughter spread to everyone else at the summit as the absurdity of the situation sunk in.

An alliance had been saved by a Castle from another video game appearing out of thin air.

"Onii-chan!" Leefa cried out through her laughter. Somehow, just SOMEHOW, she knew that her brother had done this. _**"THANK YOU!"**_

**TO BE CONTINUED IN: **

_**X0VA-8: THE HOWLING CASTLE MOVES!**_

_NEXT TIME!_

"ALGOMON!"

"RRRAARRRHHH!"

"Heee~eeey..."

"We. Are Not. SUPPOSED TO BE _**HERE**_!"

"Sorry, guys, but there's nothing I can do for us here."

"AHAHAHAHAHA! You fools! You complete and utter FOOLS!"

"Couldn't we leave Excaliber at home?"

"FOOL!"

"Next time! **X0VA-7! I WILL (NOT) TURN MY BACK! "**

"Gentlemen of SEELE, it is with grave news that I issue this order..."

"What...What the hell are these things?!"

_"Release the Mass Production Models."_

* * *

**A.N.: Heheh...hahahaha...AHAHAHAHAHAH! **

**Man, needs to have a RIGHT aligned feature. Sugou's Insanity section looks SO Much better with three alignment types. When I get to Live blogging this on_ A-Xros Time and Space_, I'll have to adjust that for you all to read in it's truly insane glory! :33**

**That said- this was the fastest X0VA i've put out to date. Must be because I've been working on it off and on since I started the X0VAs... Heh. Had it half finished by the time I got to X0VA-5. ^u^ _DTC**


	83. X0VA7- DXWvNGE(02)

Æ

_It was like a dream._

He was running through alarm filled hallways, already suited up...

_Surreal, in that strange sense of things moving too fast to be ever considered real upon retrospect, and yet at the same time._

He was inside the seat, already bracing himself for the liquid to fill his lungs...

_Time, moving faster, and yet somehow slower._

It never came. He was already on the surface, running down the streets, fists clenched, towards the monsters that were threatening his world.

_It was the only possible thing. A dream. _

They weren't Angels. No. They were too weird, even for them. And yet he had a sense of dread, as if the monsters were being controlled by an entity just as devious as those everyday invaders.

_Controlled? When did he ever get the feeling that they were being controlled?_

Zero-Zero was down, pinned beneath a multi-legged beast. He couldn't help. He was stuck fighting some other beast that looked angelic and yet, at the same time, held hints of corruption.

_How did it get so bad?_

Zero-Two was by his side in an instant, prog knife digging into the back of some other monster that had tried to sneak up on him.

_Thanks for the save! I can't let you die _now, _now can I?_

Then there was a roar, a strange light falling from the sky. Voices yelled in his ears, proclaiming that it was...Yellow? Did that mean it wasn't an Angel?

_'OI! Listen up you beasts! This is our name! Engrave it on your hearts!'_

A drill, piercing the heavens, fell upon the center of the monsters... and then they were sent flying in a blast of golden light!

_A robot- An Evangellion- A collage of merged souls burning with a mighty flame!_

It's body was comprised of ten pieces- golden shoulder pads, a silver blue spear in its right hand, a centaur construction, mis-matched rear legs, massive silver wings from it's shoulders and equally massive black ones from it's body, a shield in it's left hand, a Giant crimson V on its chest- all of which glimmered with light.

_'We Are...!'_

* * *

The screen cut black, and text flew in from the void-

A logo of words...

Then-

A Team's flag...

The two logos spun around, as if in an orbit around a sun...

There was a clash of lightning in the shape of a Z as the title Logo formed for all Meta Audiences to see:

**NEON GENESSIS EVANGELLION**

**VS.**

**DIGIMON: XROS WARS**

Topping it off, an old fashioned record spun into place behind the logo as the theme song kicked off.

_*cue Innocence (TV Ver) SAO OP2*_

* * *

_*Cue Title Theme (Xros Wars)*_

**"X0VA-7! I WILL (NOT) TURN MY BACK!" **

Following the usual title card came a set of text that faded into existence.

**TIME LINE STATUS:  
DOOMED.**

* * *

Shinji Ikari woke with a start.

For a moment, he was baffled. Hadn't he just been fighting an army of monsters?

No. He was in his room in the apartment his Legal Guardian owned/rented/used. He'd been asleep, having a very lucid dream...if one could call it that.

As his eyes focused on the clock on the wall, he realized...

It was a Saturday morning, 4:59 A.M., and he was going to have no chances of falling asleep again.

* * *

For those who were new to this universe, Shinji Ikari was once a normal boy, he never had dreams of piloting a giant robot, tasked with the job of protecting the last of mankind. But his parents happened to be the leaders of the organization N.E.R.V. (the meaning of which Shinji had never been told due to rather contrived coincidences that always seemed to come out of nowhere), which was the sole defender of Earth from the invading Angels, as they were collectively called.

At this relatively obscure moment that happened to be a lull in the apparently complex attack schedule, at a relatively obscure point of multi-versal collapse potentially brought on by multiple timeline bifurcations, the Post Second Impact world of Earth was at peace.

The Evangellions were more than just machines. They were bio-mechanical, mostly giant towering "Synthetic-Humans" with pieces of machinery "Grown" into them. His mother's research team had come up with ways to make the Evangellions come alive. Synchronizing with the giant robots which were arguably just as alive as he was was a cake walk compared to some universes.

And he should know- considering that there was an inter-dimensional... "hiccup"with an Angel that shared their hyperspace arsenals dimension space a short time ago, in which all available pilots had been temporarily scattered across time and space.

Shinji knew he had it good compared to those other worlds, given that his own Eva, the Mark 01, was considered to be his own sister, rather than his mother. Hell, he even had a girlfriend, someone who he wouldn't have even met without Project Evangellion.

Even so, he suddenly felt as if something...something was not quite right.

Shinji sighed- even in his dreams, he was still partially affected by that journey- even though that they'd all returned safe and sound, things still didn't quite sit right with him. There were other hims piloting robots out there in other dimensions and they were NOT better off emotionally.

But this was different.

It was nearly six in the morning now, the sun should have been out already, Shinji observed, but it wasn't. For all Tokyo-3 cared, it was as good as being_** Three in the Morning**_ with those pitiful light levels. Must be a storm or something, he reasoned, which wouldn't be surprising.

Being up so early, Shinji had been trying to keep quiet as he ate an early breakfast and watched an almost muted TV. Reruns of old 1990's Pre-Impact Anime, and honestly, he was surprised the tapes had survived that. Technology hadn't evolved to a point where TV could be stored Digitally on Disks like Music had been able to be stored... Not enough space, and then there was never enough time.

It was when he looked at the clock and realized that his present legal Guardian would soon be up that he noticed that there really was something wrong.

It was still too dark.

From the view from the nearby window, he could still see stars peeking over the buildings- And then the apartment's phone rang.

Cursing his rotten luck, Shinji went to the phone and picked it up, "Hello?"

_"Shinji! You and Asuka need to get to NERV HQ right away!" _Answered the voice of NERV's resident Computer Scientist, Ritsuko Akagi.

"What is it?" Shinji asked, panic over taking him, "an Angel?"

_"Have you even __**Looked**__ outside yet?"_

* * *

The sky was very unfamiliar.

Over all of Tokyo-3 was, according to the Doctor on the phone, an unidentifiable energy bubble that was "effectively blocking all satellites from seeing the city at all."

_"It's a Dirac Sea, but different from the one you were sent through!"_ The blond haired Scientist had continued, but that was majorly an understatement.

Instead of a black void- there were stars and planets above Tokyo-3. Shinji stared up at it in awe and wonder. It was exactly like those photos taken from space itself, and yet so different! Planets, whole spiral galaxies, giant burning stars! Everything looked so close that he could reach right up and touch them...

_"As far as we can tell, we're seeing the exit of one of these things for a change, we don't know what- if anything- will be coming out, but if it's an Angel..."_ Ritsuko had said. _"Anyways, get over to base ASAP."_

For a few moments, Shinji wondered if this was what it was like to view the universe from God's eye view.

Then there was the Aurora.

Green tendrils leaking out from a single point, spreading out across all of the brilliant night sky, almost looking like roads, leading from the center of the 'verse to everything that existed...

"Woah...!" He'd been joined by Misato Katsuragi (the apartment's owner, and also his legal guardian) at some point in his stargazing, "Trippy."

"Is that supposed to be an Angel's idea of a joke?" Asuka, his girlfriend and fellow pilot, came out moments later.

After a few moments of hapless staring at the apparently harmless void, it began to change.

The Green Aurora began to slide down the color scale into the Red spectrum, and then it began to withdraw back onto its origin. But as it did, something shot across that brilliant night sky: a comet of brilliant gold energy. Then the "night" sky began to cloud over with what looked, and sounded, like Static, which once it had covered the night sky, began to fade out of existence into the morning sky that was supposed to have been there.

Then everything was calm.

Except for, you know, the giant purple mass falling from the sky- already tussling with a white and red armored, winged Eva.

* * *

**KA-**_**SPLASH!**_

A massive beast, known to very few in this world as "Algomon (Mega)", made a grand entrance with a devious look in his many, many, Many eyes.. all of which were held in the black void stretching from the bottom of his throat to the bottom of his chest armor.

Algomon was a giant, with a height rivaling even the biggest of Angels that had ravaged this city in the past. He let loose a warbling roar as he stretched his arms out to the side, confusion barely surfaced through his brain, instead over-run with the orders he'd been given.

"Destroy the City."

Even though it was a different city.

Then ShineGreymon punched him in the snout to establish superiority.

Algomon reared back, as the many eyes on his body glowed a brilliant purple. But it was a distraction well needed. Before ShineGreymon's eyes, the city had transformed itself, most parts having receded underground to protect itself with shielded armor.

So they could protect themselves? Algomon could break through it all in a moment...

_**"JUDECCA CANNON!"**_ his warped voice roared as a blast of purple energy shot out of his chest and into the heavily armored Greymon.

* * *

The entire city shook with his destructive power- lights flickered dangerously as the few scientists in Terminal Dogma that early in the morning stared out in surprise.

"Did that thing _just __**Talk**_!?" Dr. Akage's cried out in shock over the intercoms. "Since when did Angels _**TALK!?"**_

"Today just keeps getting better and better!" One Lt. Maya Ibuki remarked with sarcasm.

* * *

Algomon was impressed. A single second blast at close range put barely a dent in the armor. A lot of cracks, but not a dent!

Algomon couldn't help but chuckle in delight. He was going to have fun with this.

ShineGreymon simply smirked- although all that one could see of it was the way his eyes narrowed.

* * *

Ritsuko turned towards a tech, "Any word from the MAGI?"

"They can't confirm or deny what the thing is!" the tech replied, "At their best guess- and they're **stressing** _Guess_- it's DNA code is somewhere in the Green spectrum."

"What the hell does Green mean?"

* * *

Energy...

Algomon turned his head away from the Dragon Knight he'd been fighting, towards one of three new energy sources descending towards the surface.

The first one that came down was bright red, looking humanoid, and majorly smaller than he himself, it was floating on jet engines that pulsed with the energy of a Kings and Gods.

How adorable!

**"DISTORTION LINE!"** he spat out a blue laser from his mouth- targeting the red one specifically.

Much to his surprise, The King of Digimon threw his right hand forward, transforming it mid air into a sword that _sliced_ through the blue laser like it was nothing.

And then the Crimson one with Raven wings crashed into the back of Algomon's head.

* * *

_"What Agility!"_ a tech cried out as they watched the fights over the monitors.

**"**_**BRUTE FORCE!**_**"**

**"[What the-!?]"** Asuka's mother, Kyoko, broke down into a string of German swears as Algomon's many back tentacles rushed out and _threw_ ShineGreymon into the ocean once more.

**CRASH!**_** TUMBLE**_

* * *

"Agumon!" OmegaShoutmon winced as ShineGreymon's GeoGreySword landed in the ocean near him, having been thrown out of the Mega's grip from the sudden assault. "Ow.. That had to hurt."

"Which way was up again?"ShineGreymon asked, somewhat dazed from the attack.

Meanwhile, Algomon turned towards OmegaShoutmon, and smirked as those many eyes glowed brightly. **"JUDECCA CANNON!"**

OmegaShoutmon dodged, for once thanking his increased speed as he barely managed to outrun the continuous beam of energy spewing from Argomon's chest. _"Gotta run, gotta run, GOTTA RUN!"_

Thankfully, KinGRavemon swooped down with another Drop Kick attack a moment later, "COME HERE, BUG EYES!"

Algomon roared in annoyance as he stopped his laser attack and spun around to swat at the Gurren Lagann themed Digimon. "NO! YOU COME HERE!"

* * *

Shinji thought it was _**FRIGHTENING**_ when the enemy taunted you, especially with such a warbling and high pitched voice that sounded much like a child's.

* * *

ShineGreymon was back to his feet, and reaching for his sword.

Algomon noticed it, and launched himself towards the recovering Digimon with a speed that shocked everyone.

There was the windup...

**"BRUTE FORCE!"**

**WHAM!**

AND THE PITCH!

ShineGreymon was hit squarely in the front of his left shoulder, tearing the armor from its support and making the Mega cry out in pain as he was sent sprawling to the beachfront from the momentum.

**CRASH! **

A puff of sand went up into the air, and Algomon turned his attention towards the vacant city.

* * *

Maya dropped her coffee mug in surprise at how easily the Eva-like DIgimon had been taken down, leaving only the two small ones on the field. "What...?"

* * *

Rei grinned as she stood on top of a building's rooftop, watching the fight from as high up as could be considered even remotely safe.

She Recognized one of those smaller Digimon, from her trip across multiple dimensions which seemed like a really long time ago now.

Algomon was beyond any Angel that NERV had faced before. The downed Eva-like ShineGreymon was still lying where he had landed, either too stunned to move or too hurt to even try getting up.

"Heheh..." Algomon snickered as OmegaShoutmon shot water arrows at him, "Toys, toys, toys! That's all these playthings are to me! What does anyone even need them for? They're so pitiful!" he threw his arms to the sides and roared to the sky. "WHERE'S MY CHALLENGE!? I was fighting so many _TRUE_ warriors just mere minutes ago, and now that we've fallen into this other world...You give me _**THIS PITIFUL RESPONSE!?**_"

Nobody could tell what was worse, the fact that he roared with laughter again... Or the fact that he did it with such an irritating voice.

"Oh well," His red claws flexed, as he pulled back a fist to swat one of the two crimson armored digimon out of the sky, "I guess it's time for play time to be over. I have a city to demolish and all...!"

_"NOT ON MY WATCH!"_ Suddenly! A female voice shouted out as an emerald light shot down towards Algomon, twin axes in hand as another girlish voice added in: _**"RECORD SCRATCH!"**_

_SLASH!_

A downwards cut, Zig-Zaging from Algomon's right shoulder down to his left hip...

Then the emerald light circled around several times- trapping Algomon in a sphere of purifying energies.

* * *

"Blood Pattern Red Confirmed from new contacts!" someone reported, not that anyone was listening- the glowing light show was simply too awe-inspiring to see.

* * *

**"Brute Force." **And Algomon said it so simply that DeltAntylamon was about to do a double take when the Record Scratch was simply shrugged off by Algomon's vines.

* * *

Things...didn't not look well at all. That was what Shinji decided as he stared up at Algomon from his spot on the balcony, still advancing towards Tokyo-3 without missing a beat...

_'How do we beat this thing?'_ he wondered almost absent-minded-ly.

And then he saw something standing on the rooftop of the skyscraper that Algomon was walking towards, out of the ocean.

It was shiny, glittery, almost golden.

No.

Crimson.

* * *

_"OI! ALGOMON!"_ a voice called from that glittery thing, drawing the beast's attention to it, and confusing almost everyone but Shinji and Rei at that moment. _"IT'S ABOUT TIME WE PUT YOU DOWN!"_

And then something off of the roof as the crimson thing took to the air.

_SMACK!_

Algomon roared as he fell backwards from whatever it was that hit him in the nose.

* * *

Rei couldn't believe what she was seeing. A girl had jumped off of a rooftop... _Punching_ the beast that had been attacking them?

Rei squealed. "I love it! Absolutely love it!"

And then the unconscious ShineGreymon began to glow crimson.

**"D.N.A. ... **_**BURST**_**!"**

There was a sphere of crimson light forming around the Knight's body, growing as the shape inside reformatted its armor into a better form.

The sphere shattered, and the Evangellion like thing that stood inside of it was already on top of Algomon as it cried out it's name with a rough grab of the shoulder, pulling Algomon back into the ocean, _**"SHINEGREYMON! BURST MODE!"**_

While Algomon was distracted, DeltAntylamon shot down towards where the girl had landed from her insane stunt.

Rei turned to look, pulling out a pair of binoculars.

She grinned even wider.

* * *

First was the DATS agent's sister, Kristy Damon, her brothers' translucent Crimson Red Xros Loader still glowing with the light of evolution. She smirked as ShineGreymon Burst Mode made a splash of an introduction.

DeltAntylamon had split down into two forms.

Second in this introduction was the General of Xros Heart, Akari Hinomoto, holding a normal Red Xros Loader with Lime green highlights. A determined look in her eyes flared with the will of a thousand suns.

Third was the younger girl, the Human form of a Lopmon, named Kaiyumi, holding a Brown and Purple Xros Loader. She had once been waist height when compared to Akari, but now had grown up to half-a head shorter than Akari.

"Ready?" Akari asked.

"Absolutly." Kaiyumi nodded.

"Let's kick Algomon back to where he came from!" Kristy grinned.

_*Cue DigiXros*_

_CHIME!_

The Three Xros Loaders flared open as the trio taped the tops together.

**"TRINITY XROS!"**

**"SHINE-GREYMON BURST MODE!"** Kristy roared.

_"READY!"_ ShineGreymon cracked his Knuckles and took a few steps back from Algomon.

**"OMEGA-SHOUTMON!"** Akari shouted.

_"YOKAY!"_ The crimson, flight enabled version of OmegaShoutmon struck a pose in the air, grinning like the King he was.

**"KIN-G-RAVEMON!"** Kaiyumi called out.

_"GOTCHA!"_ The Future Form of one Cutemon spun around, flashing sunlight off of his crimson armor.

_**"DIGI-XROS!"**_

**"DIGI-XROS!"**

_*Cut to We Are Xros Heart! (instrumental)*_

With a flash, the two smaller Digimon shot down into ShineGreymon as bursts of crimson energy, who began a quick and simple transformation. His white, gold, and red armor changed colors, to a burning crimson, a smoldering black, and a blazing green. His metallic wings were replaced by burning emerald flames.

His Lower legs folded up into their upper parts as new lower legs were formed from OmegaShoutmon and KinGRavemon. Then, in the center of his chest, a massive V Crest burst into existence, shining in a brilliant golden color as a pair of emerald shades flashed into position on top of it.0

The Digi-Xros summoned the Geo-Grey Sword and immediately transformed it into something a tad more practical- A Giant Silver Drill. Finishing off the transformation was the replacement of ShineGreymon's helmet: Now the head wore the face of Victory King: Time Seven!

**"GALAXY FUSION! SHINEGREYMON: OMEGA MODE!"**

Algomon gulped from his spot on the beach.

With a roar, ShineGreymon's chest V Crest glowed and emitted a red Energy boomerang, which he grabbed and then flung at Algomon.

Algomon- bless his feeble attempt at escaping- tried to stumble away.

The Energy boomerang split into two and slammed into Algomon, carrying him high up into the air and spearing his arms and legs out as he sort of...hovered into a stop.

**"GEO! GREY! DRILL!"**

The Drill-Sword seemed to grow ten times in size, and as ShineGreymon: OM jumped into the air, proved to be surprisingly more effective than the sword was normally, piercing through Algomon's chest opening with ease.

"I WANT- _**FUDGE**_!" Algomon swore just before he shattered into tons of gelatinous cubes of varying colors over the city.

Then with a satisfied nod, ShineGreymon: Omega Mode glowed brightly, and then shrunk down towards the ground, where his companions waited for them.

* * *

**NERV HQ_ _ _| SOME TIME LATER_ _ _|**

"From what we were able to record of the fight- the Monster that was shooting off laser blasts was identified by the MAGI as having a Blood Pattern Green," Yui Ikari, Shinji's mother, was explaining to the pilots, and pretty much anyone else who was listening into the conversation that was being broadcast over the entire base. "We're not sure what this means yet, but if it's any consolation, the Eva-like creatures all had Red Blood Patterns- meaning they're on our side, probably."

"So w-where'd they come from?" Asuka asked.

"And what was with the sky just before it?" Shinji added on another question.

"We're not sure, exactly," Kyoko answered. "We got readings from the sky that matched what we got from the Angel Leliel's attack-"

"But it's not the same," Ritsuko interrupted. "Like I was saying earlier..."

* * *

MEANWHILE!

* * *

Tokyo-3 was unlike anything Shoutmon- King of the Digital World, One of many generals of the Xros Heart United Army- had seen up until this point.

The Entire City seemed to be one giant fortress, consisting of many moving plates that could recede into the ground at a moments notice.

Apparently- Monster attacks were a common occurrence here.

Agumon- former partner to the DATS Consultant Marcus Damon and veteran Inter-dimensional traveler- wasn't happy.

"What's got you all riled up?" Akari Hinomoto- Queen of the Digital World, and another of the many Generals of the Xros Heart United Inter-dimensional Army- had to ask as they sneakily wandered through the streets.

"This is Tokyo-3," Agumon said simply, "and in all... my time in Rythm's company, we were told never to come here."

"Why?" Simon, a certain Cutemon's human form, asked, "Is there something wrong with it?"

"This universe has a few anime adaptations all across time and space, the story's always the same, even if the names and faces and events are different-" Agumon explained, "Tokyo-3 is the center of a massive warfare staged by two Angels- Adam and Lilith-"

"Aren't those...?" Kaiyumi, a certain Lopmon's human form, asked.

"Yeah," Agumon nodded as he shifted into his human form, "Ancient mythology and all that."

"Adam sent his eighteen angels to cleanse the earth- Lilith rose the Human Race, and they, in turn, made the so-called protectors of the planet, the Evangellions," Shoutmon continued. "For about every possible combination of this basic formula you can imagine, because of the basic nature of timeline bifurcation, there are ten times as many variations that you can't imagine-"

"But someone else did," Agumon finished. "And how did you know all that?"

"We met Rei Ayanami," Shoutmon said, "Remember? Besides, I've seen the show you just mentioned."

"_**A**_ Show. Keep that in mind! This particular part of the multi-verse is unstable," Agumon got down to the point, "I've seen it from the outside and it's an ugly, tangled mess."

"Care to elaborate for the newbies here?" Kristy raised an eyebrow.

"Take a string, twist it around, and loop it a couple dozen times until the beginning is tied to the end," Agumon said, "Then take the strings making up that string, and splinter them out in every direction possible, sometimes looping back onto themselves too, and making the branches in the first place." He sighed, "The Eva-Verse is the very definition of why Time Travel is a dangerous thing in the wrong hands- let alone the constant Angel problem that threatens every single moment of of it's history."

"So...Quartzmon's Scout being banished here from that last world is a Very Bad Thing?" Akari asked.

"You know what he did to your earth?" Agumon asked rhetorically, "Well, take that and multiply it times Infinity."

* * *

"By the way-" Shinji realized suddenly that they were a pilot short, "Where's Rei?"

A nervous look swept across the room.

"I said that out loud, didn't I?"

* * *

"But anyways- since we haven't been atomized yet, I'm assuming Rythm was just being overly cautious," Agumon finished as he crossed his arms. "There's still a chance things could go critical though."

"So we should leave?" Kristy asked.

"No way!" Shoutmon shook his head, "I won't do that, if Quartzmon comes we've gotta fight him back with all we've-"

"Heee~eey."

Everyone jumped at the intruding voice from above.

"I should have expected this," Shoutmon chuckled slightly, turning around to look up at who had just spoken. "It's been a while, hasn't it, Rei?"

"Yup!" The blue haired girl grinned from her perch on a dumpster bin nearby. "A few weeks or so, give or take, since I left through that rift. Man, you guys got old!"

"Weeks?" Shoutmon shook his head, "Heh, yeah well, it's been longer for us."

"How long?" Rei frowned.

"Try three years," Kaiyumi said as she took a step forward, "three years, fifteen super computers, who knows how many alternate dimensions and timelines, and one stupidly hard to catch Digimon."

* * *

Meanwhile- in a shady room on a shady part of the planet- Twelve Monoliths floated in a circle, with silhouettes of the people behind them talking.

"This doesn't fit in with the Scrolls," Monolith 7 said.

"The creatures, from what we've gathered from NERV's computers, registered as either human or an unknown," Monolith 3 said. "This appears to be an outside influence, possibly incurred by the Sea incident several weeks ago."

"You think they brought attention down upon us, then?" Monolith 11 asked.

"It's always a possibility," Monolith 8 mused, "that this is sheer coincidence."

"There is no coincidence when it comes to this world," Monolith 1 determined. "We will observe the continued actions of these interlopers and NERV...Should they deviate too much from the Scenario...you know what we must do."

* * *

"So...Quartzmon?" Rei asked after she'd gotten the whole story spelled out for her.

"Quartzmon." Shoutmon nodded.

"Quartzmon...!" Rei's eyes narrowed.

"Quartzmon," Akari nodded in agreement.

"Alright alright," Agumon groaned, "we get the point already! We all hate Quartzmon! Now can we move on from this before it becomes another running gag?"

"Alright," Kaiyumi said, "what do you have in mind?"

"Look, I get that we've probably just stumbled into another Quartzmon plot," Agumon said, "and as much as I think we should stay here to guard it so that way he doesn't detonate a multi-verse wide _**bomb**_ by messing with the _very_ delicate nature of this universal cluster..." He glanced over at Kristy, then sighed, "I think we should fall back and get reinforcements so we're not going at this alone like we were against Piedmon."

Shoutmon grimaced, and Akari noticed.

"That's a fair point," she said, "I don't think any of us want a repeat of that."

"So you guys are leaving then?" Rei asked, pouting slightly.

"If it all works out alright, you'll never know we're gone!" Agumon grinned.

"I won't," Shoutmon said quietly.

"Eh?" Agumon blinked, "What?"

"I won't turn my back on them!" Shoutmon said- louder this time- "Not even for a single moment! I won't turn my back on anyone!"

"Alright then," Kristy smiled and pulled out Mar- _Her_ Xros Loader, "we'll go get reinforcements and meet you back here then!"

"I'll stay too," Akari nodded. "No need to risk splitting up any more than necessary."

"I'll go with them to get some tower scanners," Kaiyumi said, "make sure there aren't any more hanging around here..."

"Sounds good," Shoutmon nodded.

**"TIME SHIFT!"** Kristy called out- holding the Xros Loader up into the air.

"Wow!" Rei blinked, then grinned. "You were right! I didn't even notice you guys vanish!"

"...uh." Agumon glanced nervously at the Xros Loader, "We didn't actually go anywhere."

"Let me try," Kaiyumi pulled her Xros Loader out, "The Xros Loader probably's still having a hard time accepting an owner switch..." She did that, and raised the digivice to the sky: **"TIME SHIFT!"**

"..." Shoutmon glanced around the alley for a moment, "Um, is it just me or are the fancy time gates not opening?"

"It's not just you," Akari frowned, raising her Wrister up to speak into it. "Hello? Can anyone hear us?"

Nothing came out of the device in return.

Not even static.

"Well this is disconcerting," Simon observed.

"Sooo..." Rei began, "Anyone want to go get sodas or something?"

**A SHORT TIME LATER_ _ _| A RANDOM NEARY CAFE_ _ _|**

The lot of them sat in the booth in the furthest back corner of the cafe- and the owners were glad to give them space after the wide smile Rei had flashed their way.

"So..." Shoutmon said as he stirred his drink with a straw, "The Xros Loaders won't work and we're basically stuck here for the time being."

"Well, at least here I can pay you guys back for letting me stay in your universe," Rei said before sipping at her own drink. "Still, though, this shouldn't happen, right?"

"We know Quartzmon has access to a Digi-Xrossing blocker," Akari said, "from what Kiriha said Machinedramon had set up on...That place." She avoided naming it at Agumon's slight grimace. "How hard would it be to prevent outgoing portals from forming?"

"Pretty hard, actually," Kaiyumi said, "given that the time storms reach out to every point in history in every universe and every time line and every branch...sealing a portion of the universe up would be really, really hard."

"But it's possible. And I think Quartzmon didn't have anything to do with this." Agumon spoke up, and began explaining when everyone looked at him, "Rythm used to issue orders to seal up certain timelines and dimensions. No fly zones as it were...The Eva universe cluster was one of them."

"Woah," Rei blinked, "My universe is a persona non grata?" Agumon nodded. "Awesome!"

"Not really," Agumon sighed, "Marcus' Data Link..." he pushed through whatever emotional pain he felt to explain, "it read off of a global time listing at the base's main computer. Dimensions and Timelines we shouldn't be allowed to enter were listed in it, and the Digivices that had Time Leap coordinate programs on them basically took that list and said; 'Okay, I can't go here, so I won't open up a portal', and it wouldn't."

"I think I see where you're going with this," Kaiyumi said, "since the Xros Loaders gained the Time Shift function from Marcus' Data Link, they retained that black list of universes. Right?"

"Right." Agumon nodded.

"So what?" Kristy asked, "We're stuck here because someone didn't think to program the things to not open portals _from_ banned universes?"

"Pretty much." Agumon sighed. "Thank you for screwing us over _once more_, Rythm!" He grabbed a pen out of a pocket and began doodling on a napkin out of frustration.

"Okay, so if it's a problem of a broken black list," Kaiyumi said, "I can probably fix it so that way we can get out of here." She grimaced, "But I left my tools in the last dimension we were in and I'm not sure if I'll be able to access the old Data Link programming with anything I could get at a local store." She sighed, "I don't even know what the local tech level is like around here. I could be wasting my time if I don't have the right input readers..."

"You could borrow a computer at NERV," Rei offered. "Or I can sneak you guys in and get you what ever you need. My sisters would be glad to help too!"

Shoutmon chuckled, "And don't we know it."

"Okay, so we have a solution for the Xros Loaders," Akari said, "but what about the wristers?"

"Good point," Kaiyumi put her hand on her chin and tossed the thought over for a few moments. "If the same black list is present in the Wristers- which it probably is because I borrowed Xros Loader code for the Xros Time part of the Wristers- then they're probably blocked too." She met Akari's eyes with her own. "What about it?"

"Well," Akari said, "we know SpaceTrailmon and Locomon got their Time Machine upgrades from some point in our future thanks to an older Emmit, right?"

"Right," Kaiyumi nodded.

"So what if future us have already worked around this problem and installed the loophole into those time machines?" Akari asked. "If we can get a signal out to my dad, Kiichi, Hideaki or Rina, then they could come pick us up and then we could work on the problem at a better pace."

"So the problem is still working around the black list," Kristy said.

"Not exactly," Kaiyumi said, nodding slightly, "if we skip using the Xros Time part at all, and just go to a straight out SOS broadcast on the Wrister frequency, we might be able to get someone to come pick us up." She looked to Rei and asked, "NERV has large signal broadcasters, right?" Rei nodded. "Okay, so if we super-charge one of those broadcasters on the Wrister wavelength, we might be able to pull this off then. And even if that fails, I'd rather take apart a Wrister or two than muck with our Xros Loaders in this situation."

Rei grinned, "That sounds like fun!"

Simon just groaned, "Why do I have the feeling this is going to be a long day?"

"Hah!" Agumon laughed as he finished his doodle on the napkin: A poorly drawn cartoon Rythm with the caption: "BLUH BLUH! HUGE TROLL!"

**SOME TIME LATER_ _ _| NERV HQ_ _ _|**

Ritsuko Akage rubbed at the bridge of her nose as she reviewed the footage of that morning's battle for what seemed to be the tenth time that hour. It had been a relatively short and simple affair, as far as Eva Battles were concerned.

Done and over with with minimal damage to the city.

And then there was the Fusion.

Three creatures becoming one- Ritsuko was sure Rei would have a field day with this when she found out and would be begging to have the Eva's do the exact same thing.

"Heee~eeey!"

Ah, speak of the devil.

Ritsuko sighed and didn't even turn around, "Yes, Rei-?"

"Can I borrow this thing here?" Rei asked- evidently hoisting something up by the sounds of a shifting power cord.

Ritsuko turned her head, odd, Rei usually didn't ask to borrow things, but then again... "Isn't that the prototype portable power amplification generator?"

"Yeah!" Rei was holding the large generator over her head. "Can I borrow it?"

"...Why?" Ritsuko narrowed her eyes.

"'Cause." Was all Rei said.

"..." Ritsuko sighed, "You're just going to take it if I say no, aren't you?"

"Yup!" Such a cheerful grin.

It was too early in the day for this.

"Sure, go right ahead, just don't break it." Ritsuko sighed, and turned back to the recordings...

"Will do! Thank you!" And then Rei was gone.

Ritsuko wasn't sure if she should report it to Yui and Gendo or not...

"I need coffee," She decided it could wait, at least, until she'd gotten another cup of coffee.

* * *

Somewhere in a part of NERV's many usually unoccupied storage rooms...

"Alright, that's everything!" Rei said as she plopped the power amplification generator down on the ground. "How's it looking?"

"I think that we've just about got it done," Kaiyumi said as she worked on screwing together the clamp that held two stripped wires together. "If this works out right, we'll have a direct line to someone..."

"So we just plug this generator in, and then we're hijacking the satellite feeds?" Kristy asked.

"Yup," Kaiyumi nodded, though frowned as she moved onto another wire set, "just so long as I got all the wires right."

"You did Green to Red and Yellow to Pink and Blue, right?" Rei asked.

"...I think so," Kaiyumi's frown deepened a bit as she tried to remember.

"This plan isn't filling me with a lot of confidence," Agumon grumbled. "Sneaking into a military like base through the air ducts? Stealing technology just to whip up a booster for the Wristers? Something feels like it's going to go wrong to me."

"Shooosh!" Akari scolded the boy, "Don't jinx us!"

* * *

**AINCRAD FLOOR 100: SCARLET JADE PALACE.**

**TEMPORAL DIVE MACHINE CONTROL ROOM.**

**ALFHEIM STANDARD TIME: 9TH OF FIRST MOON, 1806.**

* * *

The control console remained dim as it ran in maintenance mode- with two pairs of legs sticking out from underneath the console as their owners worked on the delicate inner workings of the device.

Suddenly! An alarm sounded, followed by the machine's central cylinder sparking. Not a second later, one Yuu Amano let out a yelp of surprise and quickly climbed out from under the machine to deal with the problem.

"What the hell!?" He muttered as he checked one of the flat screen monitors that was showing a protesting alert image. A few button taps later and a lever switched- and the screen gave a reason for it's alarm:

"Incoming transmission?" Yuu frowned, then quickly hit the button to accept the incoming call. "Hello? This is Yuu Amano of the Xros Heart United Inter-dimensional Army. May I ask who I'm speaking to?"

_"Yuu?"_ Shoutmon asked in surprise, although his voice was drowned out in static, _"Is *KRIZZLE*ly you?"_

"Yeah, it's me," Yuu frowned, "Shoutmon? Hold on a second, your connection's not very strong," he messed with a few buttons and levers, "I'll try boosting the reception on my end..."

The control console gave off another protesting spark- and this time the girl under the console climbed out to glare at the boy. "Thanks for that! You just blew the circuit I was replacing!"

"Sorry, Liz," Yuu apologized, and fiddled with another lever before the signal strength improved. "Okay, Shoutmon! Try that again please?"

_"Yuu?"_ Akari's voice came out next- but thankfully clear and crisp. _"I don't know what you did, but that sounds a lot better."_

"I just had to adjust the phase tuning and raise some noise filters," Yuu frowned as he looked at the readout of the incoming signals. "Where the heck are you guys anyways? This isn't a very loud transmission you're putting out."

* * *

"We know," Kaiyumi sighed, "we've sort of gotten lost in another Dimension. Our Wristers won't broadcast out and our Xros Loaders aren't opening a time gate."

"You think you could send someone to come pick us up?" Shoutmon asked.

* * *

"Ah..." Yuu started using the Time Machine's many scanners to pinpoint the signal origin, "I don't think _**I**_ can do that, per say..."

_"Why not?"_ Akari asked.

"Well," Lizbeth spoke up, "for one thing we're stranded in another dimension that wasn't the one we came from! The maneuvering controls got all cut up in the fight to take them back and we're trying to get them fixed right now. But for the time being, we're pretty much a rock in the river."

_"Okay, thanks..."_ Agumon said... _"Just one question."_

"Yes?" Lizbeth asked.

_"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?"_ **THUNK. **_"Ow!"_

"Very. _VERY rude, Agumon,"_ Kristy remarked.

"You **Punched** me!" Agumon protested.

_"And _You're_ getting hyper,"_ Kristy reasoned.

"Anyways," Yuu coughed, "right now I'm not in a position to send anyone your way, and I don't think anyone else will be picking up on this signal either going by how weak it is."

* * *

"Where the heck are you anyways," Shoutmon asked, "that you're getting this signal even if it's really weak?"

_"Well for one thing,"_ Yuu said, _"we're actually at the furthest edge of your localized broadcast. I'm trying to track down your dimensional coordinates right now...But we're on subspace chat, as far as I can tell, not hyper broadcasting like the Wristers work..."_

"In plain English, Yuu?" Simon asked.

* * *

"Right, sorry," Yuu shook his head, "The only reason we even picked this up is a fluke, honestly. The system's not calibrated for this kind of long distance chatting..." he frowned as the system pinged with a slightly narrowed down result. "Wow, no wonder the signal's so distorted. Initial results are placing you near a decaying branch of a massive timeline cluster."

_"No shit, Sherlock..."_ Agumon did a double take, _"Wait. Did you just say _'decaying branch'_?"_

"Yeah," Yuu frowned more as he narrowed down the search to that single branch- and then the alert message appeared once more. "Damn. Guys...this machine's telling me that you're presently inside a doomed timeline branch. Like Digi-Quartz became when Quartzmon did his thing back home...Just slower." He glanced at Lizbeth who was frowning at the message displayed on the monitor as well. She shook her head. No- it was impossible.

_"Yuu?"_ Shoutmon asked.

"Guys...according to this the timeline you're in is near total collapse." Yuu gulped as he read the information out to them. "Even if I got anyone out there in time, at this point the temporal decay's listing a jump in or out as impossible... In another five days, your time, that branch isn't going to even exist. Entropy is already cascading in..."

* * *

"W...What happens if we stay here when it's erased?" Kristy asked as the aura of doom fell down upon them.

"Chances are," Kaiyumi said, "we'll get dumped out into another timeline like Tagiru and Chou did. We're not part of this timeline, after all."

_"Actually..."_ Yuu sounded really concerned.

* * *

_"What is it?"_ Akari asked.

"The system's giving us a lot of conflicting data," Lizbeth answered, "but it looks like someone is actively going back into that timeline's branch after your arrival there and is corrupting it as much as they can."

* * *

"Corrupting how?" Rei asked, eyes wide.

Yuu didn't reply at first, but then said simply:

_"Quartzmon's using a tower to keep the timeline from branching when he changes something."_ Yuu finally said with a flat and neutral voice, _"That five day estimate? That's already dropped down to four as the ripples are catching up to you."_ He took a moment to let it sink in, and then continued... _"You're going to be erased with the timeline when it terminates."_

* * *

Yuu was crying as he stared at the screen, "I'm sorry. I...I can't do anything from here but hope...hope that... that..."

_"That the _**other us**_ got out of this without a scratch?"_ Agumon offered bitterly.

"No." Yuu narrowed his eyes in indignation at that remark, "That you guys find a way out of this and survive." He clenched a fist, "We've gotten out of worse situations than this...And You guys make up Xros Heart's heart! Without you...we're...we've..."

_"I'll try messing with our Xros Loaders then," _Kaiyumi said, _"see if we can get out of here in one shot."_

"Good luck, guys," Yuu managed to say just before the signal was terminated on the broadcaster's end. "...You're going to need it."

* * *

"Doomed?" Rei asked the room. "We're _doomed_?" Her eyes widened just slightly, "D...Does that mean that Third Impact is going to happen? That it's going to wipe this earth out entirely?"

"It means there's probably a whole different set of us just out there eating cookies and-" Agumon's negative rant was cut off by Kristy punching him once more. "OW! FUDGE!"

"Yes, fudge," Kristy narrowed her eyes, "now be quiet on all the negative talk!"

"Do you _**not**_ realize that we're in an even worse version of what happened back on our world?" Agumon asked, frowning slightly, "We were just going to be erased by a paradox and the timeline was going to continue on then. HERE? We're going to be erased and EVERYTHING ends!"

"No." Shoutmon said decisively.

"What?" Agumon glanced at the King.

"I said 'no'," Shoutmon repeated, "We're not going to die."

"How the hell are you so calm?" Agumon asked.

"Because I've died once already," Shoutmon said, "and I came back from that. A _***LOT***_ of people came back from that, in fact! But I made a Vow. **[We. Won't. Die.]** Not here! Not like this." He turned to Rei, "Take me to your leader, Rei Ayanami!" He narrowed his eyes, "I've got to have a lot of words with a lot of people in not a lot of time."

* * *

Meanwhile- on a direct path towards that Earth- a meteor drifted lazily through space.

It was then that a certain Time Hopper appeared before it and threw a laser beam through it's core.

_**KABLAMMMAO!**_

The Meteor exploded into many pieces- and transformed into Towers that accelerated faster towards the Earth...

Quartzmon chuckled silently in space, _'Drill your way through this one, Xros Heart.'_

And with that- he bliped out of that part of the timeline into the Dirac Sea...

**"TERMINAL DOGMA" CENTRAL CHAMBER_ _ _| NERV HQ_ _ _| A SHORT WHILE LATER_ _ _|**

"And that, ladies and gentlemen," Shoutmon concluded his explanation of just about everything that had happened in the previous 81 chapters, "is why I- the King of another world- am here to help." He glanced around the room at every shocked and confused faces, then grinned and asked, "Any questions?"

Akari face palmed, groaning as she did such, "Shoutou..."

"Um, yes, actually..." Asuka raised her hand, "why do you sound like one of the characters from the first Digimon anime?"

It was Agumon's turn to face palm- along with Kaiyumi as well, both muttering, "She had to ask that, didn't she?"

"Right...uh..." Shoutmon frowned slightly, "Because it's one of those inter-dimensional coincidences, alright?"

"I've got a question too," Shinji spoke up.

"Okay!" Shoutmon pointed towards him, "What is it?"

"You mentioned a few times that your friend there has dreams of the future, or of things to come," Shinji said, "and that it can affect other people to a degree?"

"Yeah," Akari nodded, "I can see through time, and share that sight with others, even unintentionally at times."

"Right so," Shinji took a breath, "I had a dream this morning that you guys would show up to help us fight off a massive invasion of weird, bizzarre creatures. But there were more of you- in a ten part centaur formation, rather than that three part one from this morning."

"Xros Ten?" Simon asked aloud, "Wow, we haven't used that formation in over a year."

"Yeah," Shoutmon nodded, "I can't see how we'd use it, given that half of the people in that Xros aren't here with us." He shrugged.

"Probably just an increase in inaccuracy due to a lack of most of the participants not being asleep." Akari said, "We probably won't be fighting off a massive army of Towers or anything like that."

"_**Akari!**_" It was Shoutmon's turn to face palm, "Don't you remember what happened the last time you said that?"

"What happened last time?" Rei asked.

It was exactly at that moment that the Angel Alarm System blared to life- something, several somethings in fact, had just been detected by Space Radar on a direct course for earth.

Shoutmon simply pointed above him, even as a technician reported the above sentence to the room, and said: "That."

* * *

Not five minutes later, the pilots were suited up and heading for the Evangellions, with Shoutmon, Agumon, and Simon accompanying them to the Eva docks as they listened to Dr. Yui Ikari explain the quickly written up plan.

**"The first wave of inbound targets will be entering firing range in a couple of minutes, you'll shoot at the targets as they descend towards you and try to take out as many as you can before they hit the city. Any who slip through, you'll have to sorte with if they're Angels."** She continued on even as Shinji and Asuka climbed into their Entry plugs. **"The MAGI still can't identify what these things are yet, but if the initial wavelength reports are accurate, we're dealing with more creatures like the one from this morning."**

"Gotcha," Rei nodded as she continued on past towards her own entry plug- for Unit-05. "Hey, Go-kun! Remember Shoutmon? He'll be accompanying us out today!"

"Yo!" Shoutmon waved even as he jumped up onto the Eva's shoulder.

**"It's good to meet you again, if only it were under better circumstances!"** The Robot said. **"That said, however! It will be an honor to fight alongside you!"**

"Are you SURE this is going to be safe?" Agumon asked as he climbed up along side Shoutmon. "These things are going to be flung up at a really fast rate and we're not going to be tied down to anything!"

Shoutmon grinned at the boy, "That's the fun part!"

"But you two have wings!" Agumon continued to protest as Simon joined them. "If anything goes wrong I'll be sent flying up into the atmosphere!"

"I'm going to quote Terriermon," Simon said simply, "_Momentai!_"

"I am not going to take it easy!" Agumon panicked.

* * *

"They _**are**_ going to be okay, right?" Kristy asked as she watched the above scene occur on a monitor above her.

"Yeah," Kaiyumi nodded as she worked away on connecting the Xros Loader OS to one of the NERV computers, "they'll be fine."

"What about you?" Kristy asked as she turned to Akari. "You okay with letting them go up like that?"

Akari just smirked as a technician called out that the plug depth was being set.

* * *

**_First Child Recognized_** The Synchronization computer within the Eva called out, **_Unit 05 Activated_**

Within the LCL filled Entry Plug, Rei smirked, "Let's rock 'n' roll!"

* * *

With a jerk- the three units- 01, 02, and 05, were pulled along the railings at speed towards the entry tubes.

"Oh boy, oh boy," Agumon was panicking, "This is actually happening, isn't it!?"

Shoutmon just smirked.

"Better hold onto something," Simon reasoned, "he's got that look in his eye...!"

* * *

"EVA..." Yui called out, "LAUNCH!"

* * *

With a massive roar of hydraulics, the three Units were flung to the surface at the utmost urgent of speeds.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Agumon squealed in terror at the speed.

* * *

Kristy paled slightly, "Did Agumon just scream like a little kid?"

"That he did!" Akari nodded.

* * *

Unit-05 broke the surface and ground to a halt- flinging its shoulder-born passengers high up into the air.

* * *

**"D.N.A. CHARGE!"** Kristy called out as she held her Xros Loader high into the air, _**"OVERDRIVE!"**_

* * *

Mid-air, the three Digimon changed forms.

Shoutmon slid into OmegaShoutmon- Simon into KinGRavemon- and...

**"AGUMON FLASH DIGIVOLVE TOOO...!"**

As he evolved, Agumon did a backflip to land on his feet...

**"SHINE GREYMON!"**

And he did- as ShineGreymon.

"Guuuhh..." He wobbled a bit on his feet, "Remind me never to do that again..."

"No promises," OmegaShoutmon said as he floated down towards a pile of rubble left over from the previous battle. He'd need the ammo for what he was about to pull off.

For several tense moments, everyone got into position to defend the city- the Evangelions readied their massive guns, OmegaShoutmon drew up two Resonace Cascade Cannons, ShineGreymon drew his hands together and prepared to throw a Glorious Burst, and KinGRavemon readied two swords to dive into whatever managed to get through the gun fire barrage.

There was silence- even as the sky began to turn red with the heat of several objects entering the atmosphere...

And then came the sonic boom.

Buildings creaked and glass cracked- everyone grit their teeth as the shockwave washed over the city- and as the incoming Towers became visible...

"FIRE!" Rei shouted.

Weapons fired- lasers shot through the air- fireballs lanced upwards like reverse meteorites.

The descending Towers exploded, unable to defend themselves in their atmospheric reentry mode.

Explosions and Explosions occurred- but inevitably, several Towers made it through the firing clouds and began transforming into Digimon- rather large Digimon, at that, for those particular species.

Raidramon- Sagittarimon- Centarumon- Ceburumon- Hippogriffonmon- Wendigomon- those beasts hit the ground and began their charges towards the massive Digimon that were shooting up into the sky.

**"STARBURST STREAM!"**

Thankfully- KinGRavemon's speed, combined with easy access to the Hourglasses on those Towers bodies, was able to strike them down before they could reach their targets.

* * *

Akari frowned.

"Something wrong?" Kristy asked.

"There's something familiar about this," Akari said as her frown deepened into a grimace. "I _Can't_ _**Quite**_ place it...but there's something familiar about these Digimon that the Towers mimicked..."

"You're right," Kaiyumi agreed, "something about them...It's like we've seen this before..."

Yui Ikari frowned upon hearing that, but looked to the radar and checked the amount of incoming Towers, "Just a few more minutes, everyone," She said into the radio. "This wave is just about through..."

**"JUST?"** Asuka shouted, _"Do you realize how many of these things there are that we've shot down already?!"_

* * *

"Damn it...!" OmegaShoutmon growled as his cannons ran out of ammo, and he had to switch to the Heavy Metal Vulcan cannons to compensate, "This is insane!"

Finally- they let up on the gunfire as the remaining Towers got splintered into pieces by one of KinGRavemon's drill barrages.

Silence fell over the city as the smoke settled above them.

"Did we get them all?" Shinji asked.

Moments passed...

And then a massive Viral Cherubimon broke through the smoke cloud that was above them- grinning down eerily at them.

"Yeah," ShineGreymon grumbled, "I'm going to have to say 'no' on that one."

**MEANWHILE_ _ _|**

The Twelve SEELE members watched the scene before them with muted horror.

"With this development," One began, "I do believe we must give that dreadful order."

Three gasped, "Are you sure?"

"Gentlemen of SEELE, it is with grave news that I issue this order..." One continued.

"Don't say it, please don't say it," Twelve muttered.

_"Release the Mass Production Models on T-"_ It was then that the entire monolith for One flickered into static, and then cut out as the entire transmission was lost.

"One?" Six asked, "One are you there?"

"Thank God that wireless transmissions can still cut out at the best moments," Nine said.

"Nah, somehow I doubt that's the 'best moment'," Ten countered.

_"Why do you say tha-"_ And it was then that Four's Monolith flickered and cut from static as well.

"That would be why," Ten said as he fell to the floor on his end- a blade shoved through his chest.

The remaining men tensed up at the sight- even as Quartzmon's chimera face lowered into visible view for all to see. "Hello, there."

"W...What the hell are you!?" Three shouted in surprise.

Quartzmon's maw split into a wide grin- "Answer me this," he asked, "how is it that you think you can keep your people in line when you don't even have a strict enforcer who punishes anyone for the slightest offense to your orders?"

"What are you blathering on about?" Five asked. "That isn't what he asked at all!"

"I know," Quartzmon grinned, "Isn't that hilarious?"

It was then that the other remaining active monoliths cut to static suddenly and equally.

* * *

ShineGreymon and Unit 01 simultaneously pierced the Cherubimon Tower with their swords- breaking the Hourglass logo on its chest through and through.

"GRK-" The Tower grimaced- and then exploded into the standard shower of cubes.

"Well that was a stupid fight," Asuka commented. "Why the hell do Angels seem to universally have lightning attacks?"

"You've got me," OmegaShoutmon shook his head, "some sort of universal constant, I guess."

* * *

It was hours later, after the battle, that Yui and Gendo Ikari discovered that the SEELE council was not at their seats come time for the daily report.

It wasn't much of a concern- at first.

But when the reports came in from their sister NERV complexs in Germany and the UK that two random buildings had spontaneously exploded at the same time that concern began to grow.

A quick check of other countries and their UN sponsors revealed that a grand total of Twelve such buildings had been destroyed in identical explosions- all within a minute of each other.

"Well," Gendo said flatly, "it seems we no longer have the pressure of SEELE baring down over our shoulders."

"Yes," Yui mused as she put her hands over her mouth in an intentional borrowing of her husband's signature move, "it seems so."

"I know that look," Gendo frowned slightly, "what's wrong?"

"What could destroy them so thoroughly?" Yui asked. "And for what purpose?"

"I suppose we'll find out eventually," Gendo answered.

* * *

"What now, silly pink tortoise shells?" Rei asked to nobody in particular, "Hmmm?"

Kaiyumi, assuming the question was directed at her, answered, "I'll probably pull an all nighter writing a whole new interface program for the OS the NERV computers are running on," She sighed, "there's no way I can make anything connect as it stands right now. The level of codex encryption between them is just too different."

"So we're spending the night in a Doomed Timeline," Agumon crossed his arms, "_great._"

"Aw, don't worry about it," Kristy laughed, "we'll be fine! We've still got...what? Three days before the timeline dies out?"

"Yeah, I guess so..." Agumon sighed.

* * *

**TIMELINE STATUS:  
DOOMED**

**TIME UNTIL ERASURE:**

**TWO DAYS.**

* * *

From Space- Quartzmon observed the world below turn silently towards its death.

He held back the smirk on his face. Oh- he would let them have this 'victory' and let them bask in it for the solitary night they had left to live...

In the morning, he would descend along with his next wave of Towers and kill them all personally.

Entropy would dissolve the remainder of the timeline shortly there after.

_Ah!_- and even as he thought that thought, the time remaining began to draw even closer to a dead stop...At this rate, it might all be gone before his morning announcement! He felt a flicker from the Sun- something in its core had destabilized. In another few hours- it would go Nova and incinerate everything in the solar system.

No No No! This just would NOT do at all!

Quartzmon drifted towards the unstable sun and threw a beam of energy into it. There! That should keep its internal fission and fusion and fissures intact until he needed the sun to be gone...

Wait.

That gave him an idea...!

Quartzmon's silent chuckle echoed through space.

**TO BE CONTINUED IN: **

_**X0VA-9! YOU WILL (NOT) DIE!**_

NEXT TIME:

_'Two months later, and it's hard to believe how things have changed.'_

"But I can't remember more from that point onward."

"My name is Bishop, he is my brother, Rook."

"So those two become PawnChessmon in your world?"

"Eh? What?"

"My sisters can control life and water- and my niece can hide any object she wants to no matter how big it is, just so long as she can get her hands on it. You'll get used to it."

_**"X0VA-8: THE HOWLING CASTLE MOVES!"**_

* * *

**A.N.: *BAM BAM BAM! PCHOOO!* [A DeLorean Time Machine comes to a halt from a time jump.] [DTC climbs out, shouting,] Quick! What day is it? [Someone answers] ...August Tenth? Wow, am I really far behind schedule here. So...here's the deal. This chapter was MEGA!Delayed by my getting sick over the last week. _; On the plus side, I *FINALLY* got my LEGO DeLorean! [DTC pats the Time Machine's roof.] So, that's one good thing about today! Heh... ANYWAYS! Another reason this chapter was partially delayed was because I wanted to make sure that I could use the Nobody Dies universe for this chapter... I never heard back from the original author so I can only assume he either didn't get my message or did and just didn't have time to reply, and I'm going ahead to post this chapter anyways. Buuut, considering how this is technically a doomed timeline and Quartzmon is deliberately meddling with things to make it progressively worse and worse, I don't think it matters much for what I've got planned and for how little I'll be using this universe... ^_^;**


	84. X0VA8- DXWvSAO(02)

**AINCRAD: 98TH FLOOR.**

**JANUARY 5TH: 2025.**

**6:42 P.M.**

* * *

_SWISH! SLASH! SLICE!_

A **[Demon Mogual]** exploded into polygons, and Kirito sighed in relief at the last mob of the day being cleared.

"Let's go home," He said.

"Un," his wife, Asuna, nodded. "Yui-chan'll be waiting for us."

And so, as they pulled out the **[Mark Location Transport Crystals]**, Kirito glanced about the Dungeon and sighed.

_'Two months later, and it's hard to believe how things have changed.'_

**"TELEPORT! HOME!"**

* * *

_*cue INNOCENCE, TV Size*_

**SWORD ART ONLINE  
VS.  
DIGIMON XROS WARS**

* * *

_*cue Title Theme (Xros Wars)*_

**"X0VA-8! THE HOWLING CASTLE MOVES!"**

* * *

In the Two Months that had passed since Quartzmon's ultimatum, the Clearing Group had accelerated past their original pace.

While, at first, many found the claims to be ridiculous, and that Kayaba had just simply trolled them into thinking things were changing, they were soon proven wrong.

"Avatars don't age!" Some argued. "My avatar doesn't look two years older!"

That was true to a degree, but then someone observed closely when players leveled up. There were subtle differences between a Level 97 character and a Level 98 character in terms of height and age.

It seemed that the 'age' factor had now been tied into the leveling progress of the player in question.

Plus- the given fact was that the monsters that were now spawning were nothing like the beasts that had been encountered in the 75 floors below.

Most simple mobs had Hourglasses on their bodies somewhere- which would allow them to be destroyed if those icons were hit.

The Higher Level Boss monsters tended to have those icons protected to some degree or were, in some of the most startling cases, simply there as a red herring. (Nobody wished to remember the chaos that had been the 88th Floor Boss fight. **[The Glass Cannon]** had Hourglasses stamped over every inch of its body, and it had been a lucky strike somewhere inside the beasts mouth that had finally taken it down.)

Over those two months- Kirito and Asuna had been teaming up with Yuu Amano, a boy from another dmension who had been hunting Quartzmon, to help clear the floors a bit quicker. In addition to that, they were making use of Yuu's accompanying Digimon to help cure their adopted daughter, Yui, of her broken memories.

And it had worked to a degree- Yui had been able to recall a small percentage of her memories both from her original self, and from whatever had carried over from the player whose deleted data she had absorbed to survive what had corrupted her in the first place.

It wasn't much on either end- but the small amounts of what she could remember were enough to set Kirito on edge.

**FLASH BACK_ _ _| 22ND FLOOR: WOODEN CABIN_ _ _| DECEMBER 4TH, 2024_ _ _|**

"I remember...Quartzmon," Yui said as she thought back to the memories that had just been unlocked, "He'd locked the Support AIs up and prevented them from activating to help. I...I was the Mental Health and Care Program."

Kirito and Asuna shared a glance at that.

"I grew concerned for the player's well being...people died, and I could do nothing to help..." Yui grimaced a bit, "I..it corrupted my data quickly, and... a short time after that I remember a player dying and I had to help them. A girl...she died last out of her friends when they were overwhelmed by a trap." Kirito grimaced, remembering a similar incident that probably was the one Yui was describing. "The SAO system saves raw emotion and player data stats when encountering them in high quantities... the sudden influx of that player's emotions...An unusually high feeling of happiness... I saved it to my own program." She frowned. "But I can't remember more from that point onward."

**END FLASH BACK_ _ _|**

As Kirito had suspected, the player that Yui had attempted to rescue was his former guild mate, **[Sachi]**. Yui didn't seem to remember meeting him in her memories, but at the same time, she'd said there had been an inexplicable pull to him and Asuna that she had felt, similar to the one that had drawn them all to that server room, that Kirito knew was part of Sachi calling through.

Honestly, Kirito was thankful that Sachi hadn't ended up haunting the world like had happened with a certain Guild master of the _Golden Apple_ guild...

But speaking of those two rescued children...

**FLASH BACK_ _ _| NOVEMBER 12, 2024_ _ _|**

"My name is Bishop," the girl said, "he is my brother, Rook." The boy nodded, but said nothing.

"And you're both parts of the Cardinal System?" Kirito asked.

"We are the physical, in-game representations of the two servers that governed Sword Art Online, that is correct," the girl said with a slow nod. "However, the system balance was disturbed from the onset, and we could not do our jobs properly. The Game Master's orders conflicted with balance, and the Interloper's modifications that went unseen by the Game Master were a push to an even worse imbalance."

* * *

"I've run my scans on them as I did with Yui-chan," Wisemon said as the trio of children chatted quietly in the yard outside. "I ran into an oddity I did not expect."

"Let me guess," Yuu said, "their Data matches up with Flute and Problem?"

"That is correct," Wisemon nodded, "however, the data scans I had on record showed an increase of Aged Data Corruption, when compared to their present selves." He shrugged, "If I had to wager a guess, I'd say that these children are at a maximum of ten years younger, with a minimum of six younger. But it could be more or it could be less."

"So those two-" Kirito motioned towards Bishop and Rook- "become PawnChessmon in your world?"

"Well," Yuu began, "it would explain where they got their weapons from."

"Eh?"Asuna blinked, "What?"

"Everyone in the Chessmonz have their signature weapons," Yuu explained, "normal weapons, things like swords and tridents and hand scythes."

"Okay, following you so far," Kirito said.

"Well, Flute and Problem use guns," Yuu said simply, "and also keys, and a clone of Green Lantern powers as well."

"..." Kirito stared blankly at Yuu. "Seriously?"

"I've seen Problem go from a key ring to a Tommy gun to a massive energy based, shoulder mounted, dual Gatling gun," Yuu said flatly, "I am dead serious here."

"Alright, so..." Asuna frowned slightly, "They keep their Game Balance powers?"

"And alter it heavily towards their own favor, I'd say," Wisemon chuckled. "Although, it seems that future them are doing it either unintentionally or are completely restricted to their weapons, as they've never mentioned any of this, nor would they willingly wish for their friends to come to any harm, as has happened in the past."

**END FLASH BACK_ _ _|**

Kirito and Asuna weren't quite sure what to make of the fact that their small cabin in the woods on the 22nd floor was now home to the SAO equivalent of gods.

Yuu just laughed at them- stating "My sisters can control life and water- and my niece can hide any object she wants to no matter how big it is, just so long as she can get her hands on it. You'll get used to it."

They did- to a small degree- but it never was enough...

* * *

With a flourish of energy- Kirito and Asuna teleported back into their cozy house on the 22nd floor.

"We're back," Asuna called out.

"Mama! Papa!" Yui came running out from another room to hug them. "Welcome back!"

"Thank you, Yui-chan!" Asuna smiled at the girl.

And so ended another ordinary day of the usual stuff...

Too bad they all knew it would come to an end rather soon...

* * *

**AINCRAD 99TH FLOOR BOSS ROOM.**

**JANUARY 8TH, 2025**

**3:14 P.M.**

* * *

_*cue Even In Death (Homestuck Vol 7)*_

The camera descended through the void towards the point just below the top most point of Aincrad- the 99Th Floor Boss Room.

It was a massive field of bubbling lava and twisting, turning gears that took up all of the space beneath the palace.

[0:08]

In the center of that floor was a massive, central gear, that had a floating staircase leading up to the Palace just above it.

Standing in front of that stairwell was a massive Tower reincarnation of what Yuu recognized to be the Horror Terror Corrupted Anubimon.

[0:16]

The Final Boss Raid Group stood at the ready. Weapons drawn and prepared to fight for the survival of their fellow players.

Heathcliff grit his teeth- this was nothing like he had originally planned- but damn it all if he wasn't going to see this fight through to the end.

And then- behind them- CascadeStarmon rose into the air- arms held to the side as he gathered all the energy needed for what he was about to pull off.

Everyone but the 99th Floor Boss knew this was coming, and the plan was set to go off the moment he made his move.

A Spirograph appeared in the air- followed by another and another and another... Soon, the entire open sky above the 99Th Floor Boss was covered in those Spirograph Portals.

[0:48]

A tense energy ran through the Clearing Group...

And then the Forward group ran forward as the Meteors began descending through the Portals.

The Floor Boss would have gone to attack them had it not been preoccupied in defending against the Meteorite Storm and the second group of players following suit.

[0:58]

But surprisingly- the Forward Group ran under The Floor Boss's legs and continued straight for the suddenly Kobold infested stairwell.

And as the Forward Group progressed on ahead- the final battle Began.

[1:11]

Klein and his Guild smashed through the Kobolds that had already been left behind by the sheer speed of the players who had rushed ahead.

None of them would be following up the stairs after the heroes of the day-

[1:18]

Agil slashed through the monsters before him with his ax- obliterating anything in his path with single strokes.

He grinned at the thought of all the rare items he could sell back to the players on lower floors.

[1:28]

As Meteorites descended behind her- a player named Silica and her Feathery Dragon Pina dashed through Kobolds left and right with her daggers- clearing the way for Rook and Bishop to follow behind her.

At the back of that small group- the girl Yui used a flaming sword to ensure that nothing got through to hurt the ones destined for future events.

[1:35]

Meanwhile just further ahead- side by side- Yuu and Lizbeth smashed the dazed Kobolds with their heaviest hammer strikes.

Both were leaping up the stairs in synchronized harmony as they smashed through the Kobolds and left them to tumble down the stairwell without so much as a warning.

[1:43]

And at the front of the group causing all of the mayhem were Kirito and Asuna- slashing and striking and spearing any Kobolds in their path and leaving them dazed behind them as they raced up to the Final Door that lead into the Palace.

[1:53]

And behind them- A large meteor struck down upon the 99th Floor Boss and lit it's dark oil aura aflame.

[2:00]

And with that- the Doors at the top of the stairs exploded open as our heroes rushed into the Temporal Dive Machine Control Room- to the sight of the 99th Floor Boss shattering into Polygons behind them.

A hooded figure spun on his heels to face the intruders, a scowl forming on his barely visible mouth.

The Forward Group emerged into the room, weapons drawn, and barley a sweat broken among them.

"It ends here," Kirito said as he leveled Elucidator at the figure. "Surrender now!"

"So..." The figure pulled off his hood as he snarled at them, "You made it here after all. What a surprise."

Yuu's eyes widened in surprise- "R-Ryouma?!"

[2:16]

"Yes, it's me alright," Ryouma's scowl turned into a Smirk. "Surprised?"

Everyone tensed up at this reveal- and Yuu just had to ask:

"How are you here? WHY are you here?"

"Always two there are," Bishop surmised, "A Master and an Apprentice."

"Star Wars references aside," Ryouma chuckled, "that is quite true. Quartzmon cannot run the SAO system alone, and so I am here to take care of the second half of the system...The Physical aspects of this Game, you see..."

"Shut up!" Kirito grit his teeth. "It doesn't matter at this point who you are or what you're doing here! Step away from that console right this second!"

_*cue Got To Win (SAO OST 2)*_

"Make Me." Ryouma narrowed his eyes as several copies of sword wielding Astamon materialized inside the room- no sign of their signature guns in sight.

"RAAH!" Everyone ran forward.

Weapons clashed as the 100th Floor Boss Fight began.

[0:10]

"RYOUMAAA!" Yuu dove towards the boy with a fire in his eyes, "You! Explain yourself RIGHT NOW!"

Ryouma easily blocked the scythe blade with a quickly materialized sword. "Eh? What is there to explain!?"

"What Quartzmon's doing here!" Yuu snarled as he swung around to try to decapitate the boy- Ryouma ducked to the side and jumped away from the complex looking console, "Why you've taken this game over!" Ryouma slashed out and Yuu had to dodge to the side lest he get cut across the chest. "Why the hell you summoned me here!?"

"The First question is answered by the second!" Ryouma laughed hollowly as he jumped away from a hammer strike. "And as for the the third? We wanted more of you here as part of our trap! But since you were the only one to come, we had to improvise!" He kicked out.

[0:20]

"WHAT!?" Yuu blocked the kick with Corone's pole grip- and then twisted around to throw Ryouma off balance. "What kind of Improvising!?"

"You'll-!" Ryouma stumbled backwards and nearly got caught up in a combo attack from two of Klein's Guild members against an Astamon. He quickly rolled foward to avoid it and then drew his sword up against Yuu again. "You'll find out soon enough if you somehow survive this!"

[0:25]

Yuu blocked with the pole again- and grit his teeth as Corone let a quiet yelp of surprise. "What the hell does that mean!?" He shoved away and launched a kick of his own- nailing Ryouma firmly in the chest and sending the boy flying backwards into the console he'd been trying to avoid directing any attacks towards.

Ryouma coughed as his answer- and Yuu leaped forward with the scythe blade raised high for an impaling strike.

"RAAAAH!"

Ryouma's eyes went wide as he saw death falling from above...

_**STAB!**_

[0:40]

Ryouma had dodged to the side- and the blade had been shoved straight down into the control console.

"N...NO!" Ryouma shouted in terror.

[0:44]

The entire console sparked and lit up and sent a massive jolt through Corone into Yuu- forcing him to let go and the girl to shift back into her human form in surprise.

The entire Castle of Aincrad shook as it's dimensional transportation system went offline and the entire place began falling downwards through the Time Storms towards an unknown destination.

Static moved past them all so fast that it appeared to be dark purple storm clouds and everyone suddenly had trouble staying on their feet- even the Astamon clones.

"KYAAAH!" Pina cried out in terror as she was flung from her stable flight into one of the malfunctioning panels of the Control Console- sending a lever flying backwards and triggering some unknown function as blue lightning began zapping around the entire castle.

[0:50]

"PINA!" Silica cried out in surprise- not that she nor anyone else could do much as all of Aincrad began to spin on it's central axis- much like a certain blue Police Call Box...

"WAAAAHHH!"

Nobody could control their movements- let alone Ryouma or anyone else.

[1:00]

"RAAAHH!" Excluding the two Cardinal Twins who had somehow managed to get a lucky trajectory and flung themselves at the boy- sending him flying through the air as the castle spun and spun and then-

[1:05]

-The three of them flew through the doorway and were flung straight out over the edge of Aincrad and into the Temporal Storm that was raging on around them.

"Bishop!" Yui called out in surprise, "Rook!"

"Forget them for now!" Lizbeth called out as she struggled to get to her feet- not even caring that all of the Astamon had vanished with Ryouma's exit- "They'll be fine, remember!?"

"L-Liz!?" Asuna gasped in surprise.

"We've got to stop this thing right now!" Lizbeth continued on as she struggled to run along the sloping floor towards the control console- "Or else we're going to be in a worse place then they are!"

The entire Castle began tilting in another direction at just that moment- sending everyone and everything sliding around once more.

[1:18]

But Liz somehow managed to turn that to her own benefit and leaped towards the console where she managed to grab onto a large lever sticking out of a socket- then pulled it down as she lost her footing once more. "Waah!"

The Castle began groaning with that same sound that had been heard during the first temporal jump- and the entire Scarlet Jade Palace began glowing red as the Emergency Brake activated and started to slow the Castle's descent down towards whatever dimension they were falling towards.

[1:27]

With grit teeth in determination- Liz pulled herself up once more and reached for a flashing button miss-labeled "Sheild."

It got pressed- and then- just like that- a massive purple shield of energy surrounded the Castle.

The lightning seemed to vanish around them as their spinning momentum began to disappear and the storm began to clear up just slightly around them as light shone up towards the entire castle from below.

[1:35]

From an outside perspective- namely, Alfheim's- a storm had opened up over the World Tree- and the Castle of Aincrad began to fall out through the eye of the storm.

But it wouldn't be enough- they'd crash if something wasn't done quickly to stop their still downwards momentum.

It was then that Yui managed to get her way over to the console just in time to pull down the same lever that Pina had crashed into- reactivating whatever safety mechanism that had been disabled- and then-

The Shield exploded outwards in all directions- bringing Aincrad to a grinding halt as the pent up energy from their improper inter-dimensional entrance was expended out into the world around them as a shock wave.

* * *

Silence fell over Alfheim Online and Sword Art Online as their two dimensional spaces became used to each others presence.

And then a large spark erupted from the broken control console- followed by two smaller ones in quick succession.

Kirito and Asuna got to their feet as they looked around the damaged room.

"Wheeew..." Klein let out a held in breath, "I never want to go through that again."

"Amen to that," Agil grumbled in agreement.

"Grrmmh..." Yuu groaned from the floor- "Did anyone get the number on that truck?"

"I like the darkness..." Corone giggled faintly from where she lay on the floor, "hello again old frieeendd..."

Lizbeth stared at the control console before her for a few moments before the entire thing went black as it's power finally died out. "Crap," she started to laugh histerically, "that's not good at all...!"

"Pinaa~!" Silica reached for her cowering dragon on the control console- who was shaken, but alive and unharmed. "You're okay...!"

"W...Where did we wind up?" Kirito asked even as Asuna ran over to the doorway to check on everyone outside.

"It's not SAO for sure," Yui frowned slightly as she looked up into the corner of her vision- "I can see two bars...?"

"Huh?" Kirito glanced up at his own Health bar in the corner of his vision..."What the hell...?" And now found that it had a blue "MP" bar underneath the usual green "HP" bar.

He looked over to Yui almost out of surprise at that- and then he realized that he could see her Player ID now- something that hadn't been there before. A quick glance at Yuu and Corone confirmed those same things- they were now registered as players after whatever had happened.

"Everyone!" Asuna called out from outside and down the stairs- "You have to come see this!"

* * *

There was a massive sun in the sky above them- a welcome sight after two months of nothing but space...

But beyond that were mountains in the distance- and forests and trees and a landscape...!

Meanwhile- on another floor with an equally impressive view, a certain Information Broker stared on at it all with wide eyes.

"Kii-bou," Argo The Rat muttered, "I don't think we're on Floor 22 anymore."

* * *

**RECTO PROGRESS LABS**

**JANUARY 8TH, 2025.**

**6:18 P.M.**

* * *

"You mean to say..." Sugou began asking the unfortunate tech who had brought him the bad news, "That Aincrad has materialized within Alfheim Online?"

"Y...Yes, sir," The tech nodded in confirmation.

"And...You mean to tell me..." Sugou continued even as his right eye twitched ever so slightly, "That because of this incident- all administrative control of the Alfheim servers have vanished from our control?"

"Y-Y-Yes," the tech nodded once more.

"Meaning that-" Sugou continued on- "we cannot shut down the servers nor force any players currently in the game to log out... meaning that even as we speak...word has emerged onto the internet that SAO's entire world has appeared in the sky of _**OUR GAME?**_"

"T...That's correct, Sir," The Tech didn't want to add that the only reason they even knew about Aincrad appearing was because the news was already out on the net.

"So basically..." Sugou coughed politely and fixed his tie unnecessarily, "the pooch is already screwed, is that what you're saying?"

"..." The Tech had no dignified response to that other than, "Y...Yes, sir."

Sugou remained silent for several moments as he ran a hand through his neat hair and un-straightened his tie...

"What's your name?" he asked.

"...Akayamiya, Senretsu, Sir." The Tech said after a moment of deliberation.

"Akayamiya, Sentretsu-san..." Sugou took a deep breath and closed his eyes...then snapped forward and opened his eyes as far as was humanly possible, highlighting the bloodshot effect that had seeped into them within the last few seconds as he yelled: _**"YOU! ARE! FIRED!"**_

"I know, sir," the Tech said with a sigh.

* * *

Tai Kamiya glanced at a Television monitor as the news of Aincrad's appearance inside ALfheim Online spread. "Well, that's some good news anyways," he said to his friend opposite him.

"Maybe," Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi said flatly as he checked his computer, "from what I can tell of the event from recorded in game footage, it's definitely a dimensional rift. Players so far think it's a stunt to draw people into the game, considering that the castle is too high above the in-game flight limit to even reach it..."

"I bet there'll be a push to reach the World Tree, though," Tai put his hand on his chin and mused the thought over. "From the branches of the tree- you could fly up to the castle."

"But until then, everyone inside that castle should be okay," Izzy nodded, "if Yuu is in there still, he'll definitely try to get them out of there."

"If Quartzmon will let him," Tai added with a scowl.

* * *

Sugou planted his head into his hands as his world came crashing down around him. His boss had found out and was ordering that a team of GMs be sent into the game to investigate.

His Boss- Asuna Yuuki's Father- was going to find her there...!

His plans were

_** RUINED!**_ -(ruined)

He had to do something-!

An unscrewing of a lid- the opening of the mouth-

_**SWALLOW.**_

...Ten seconds later, Sugou's mind recovered before it broke.

It came to him suddenly- He had to be on that rescue team! He just had to be...!

* * *

It came to them rather easily-

"We're screwed," Kirito said flatly as he observed the dead console.

"We could probably get it working again," Wisemon offered as he rubbed at his neck, "if we have all the right parts..."

Lizbeth kicked at the dead console, "Well, this thing's definitely not going anywhere any time soon, and I'd rather try fixing it than just sitting around here doing nothing."

"What do you think?" Yuu asked as he glanced over at Wisemon, "Can it be fixed?"

"I'd have to cannibalize some of my own machinery," Wisemon commented, "but I do believe we could replace whatever's broken internally...From there it'd be a simple matter of seeing if the internal programming is intact and we could Probably get it working from there."

"Alright then," Kirito nodded as he turned to leave, "I'll go let Heathcliff know so he can spread the word to the other players."

"What do you plan on saying?" Lizbeth asked.

"That we have a way home, but Quartzmon baited one of us into damaging it during the fight and we're working on fixing it so we can get out of here," Kirito said simply.

"Not one of my best moments, I'll admit," Yuu sighed. "Alright then, Let's get that machinery out, Wisemon..."

"Right!"

* * *

Kirito sighed as he stepped out of the room and onto the path down- where Asuna and Yui sat on the stairs waiting for him.

"Well?" Asuna asked.

"Yuu and Liz are working on it," Kirito said as he sat down, "I've got to see Heathcliff about letting the players know that it's being worked on, though..."

"Hm...That's a good idea," Asuna nodded.

"How are you holding up, Yui?" Kirito asked as he placed his hand on Yui's head and rubbed it side to side.

"Hm..." Yui closed her eyes as she thought on it, "I am functionally adequate, I suppose. But...I miss them."

Them being Rook and Bishop- the two Cardinal Twin AIs whom they had rescued and now were lost to time itself.

"I'm sure we'll run into them again," Kirito chuckled, "they become Yuu's friends, after all."

"Un," Yui nodded, "that makes it easier to bear to a degree, but I still can't help but to miss them."

"Yeah," Kirito sighed, "I know that feeling well."

And so the three of them sat on the steps for a few silent moments as they watched the sun move towards the horizon...

"OIIII! Kii-bou! Aa-Chan!"

Only to be interrupted as Argo came skipping up the steps towards them.

"Argo?" Kirito looked down at "The Rat" in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"Hehe," Argo grinned at him, "Rumor has it that the 100th Floor Boss was defeated and all that shaking and tumbling we had a while ago was because of it!"

"We didn't kill it," Asuna admitted, "he just sort of...got flung out through the door. So I don't think we can say it was defeated..."

"So I've heard~!" Argo chuckled, "Who knew the physics system was so random, nyeh?"

"Not really random," Kirito scratched at his chin. "Just...a lucky hit, I suppose."

"Nyeheheh..." Argo smiled, "At any rate! We've cleared all 100 floors! That's news everyone's glad to hear, even if the scenery isn't exactly what we were all expecting to see after all this time..." She glanced out over the world below- "I wonder what it's called."

"Who knows," Kirito sighed as he stood up, "but I don't have time to sit around. Quests to finish and all that..."

"Right right," Argo nodded, "Good luck with that, Kii-bou!"

"Thanks, I think I'll need it," And with that said, Kirito started hopping down the steps.

"Good luck, Papa!" Yui waved after him.

Argo sat down where Kirito had been sitting moments before and pulled down her hood. "What a day, eh, Aa-chan?"

"Yeah," Asuna nodded. "It's been something alright."

"So now we have a Magic Bar too," Argo mused, "I wonder how that works?"

"Who knows," Asuna sighed, "I'm in no hurry to find out."

"I hear ya..." Argo sighed as she looked at the sun- "Know what one nice thing about all this virtual reality turned real thing is, though?"

"Yeah?" Asuna asked.

"We can look at a sun and not have our eyes burnt out!"

Asuna tried and failed to hold back a laugh.

* * *

**AINCRAD FLOOR 100: SCARLET JADE PALACE.**

**TEMPORAL DIVE MACHINE CONTROL ROOM.**

**THE NEXT DAY: 8:16 A.M.**

**ALFHEIM STANDARD TIME: 9TH OF FIRST MOON, 1806.**

* * *

The control console remained dim as it ran in maintenance mode- with two pairs of legs sticking out from underneath the console as their owners worked on the delicate inner workings of the device.

Suddenly! An alarm sounded, followed by the machine's central cylinder sparking. Not a second later, one Yuu Amano let out a yelp of surprise and quickly climbed out from under the machine to deal with the problem.

"What the hell!?" He muttered as he checked one of the flat screen monitors that was showing a protesting alert image. A few button taps later and a lever switched- and the screen gave a reason for it's alarm:

"Incoming transmission?" Yuu frowned, then quickly hit the button to accept the incoming call. "Hello? This is Yuu Amano of the Xros Heart United Inter-dimensional Army. May I ask who I'm speaking to?"

_"Yuu?"_ Shoutmon asked in surprise, although his voice was drowned out in static, _"Is *KRIZZLE*ly you?"_

"Yeah, it's me," Yuu frowned, "Shoutmon? Hold on a second, your connections not very strong," he messed with a few buttons and levers, "I'll try boosting the reception on my end..."

The control console gave off another protesting spark- and this time the girl under the console climbed out to glare at the boy. "Thanks for that! You just blew the circuit I was replacing!"

"Sorry, Liz," Yuu apologized, and fiddled with another lever before the signal strength improved. "Okay, Shoutmon! Try that again please?"

_"Yuu?"_ Akari's voice came out next- but thankfully clear and crisp. _"I don't know what you did, but that sounds a lot better."_

"I just had to adjust the phase tuning and raise some noise filters," Yuu frowned as he looked at the readout of the incoming signals. "Where the heck are you guys anyways? This isn't a very loud transmission you're putting out."

_"We know,"_ Kaiyumi sighed,_ "we've sort of gotten lost in another Dimension. Our Wristers won't broadcast out and our Xros Loaders aren't opening a time gate."_

_"You think you could send someone to come pick us up?" _Shoutmon asked.

"Ah..." Yuu started using the Time Machine's many scanners to pinpoint the signal origin, "I don't think _**I**_ can do that, per say..."

_"Why not?"_ Akari asked.

"Well," Lizbeth spoke up, "for one thing we're stranded in another dimension that wasn't the one we came from! The maneuvering controls got all cut up in the fight to take them back and we're trying to get them fixed right now. But for the time being, we're pretty much a rock in the river."

_"Okay, thanks..."_ Agumon said... _"Just one question."_

"Yes?" Lizbeth asked.

_"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?"_ **THUNK. **_"Ow!"_

"Very. _VERY rude, Agumon,"_ Kristy remarked.

"You **Punched** me!" Agumon protested.

_"And _You're_ getting hyper,"_ Kristy reasoned.

"Anyways," Yuu coughed, "right now I'm not in a position to send anyone your way, and I don't think anyone else will be picking up on this signal either going by how weak it is."

_"Where the heck are you anyways,"_ Shoutmon asked, _"that you're getting this signal even if it's really weak?"_

"Well for one thing," Yuu explained, "we're actually at the furthest edge of your localized broadcast. I'm trying to track down your dimensional coordinates right now...But we're on subspace chat, as far as I can tell, not hyper broadcasting like the Wristers work..."

_"In plain English, Yuu?"_ Simon asked.

"Right, sorry," Yuu shook his head, "The only reason we even picked this up is a fluke, honestly. The system's not calibrated for this kind of long distance chatting..." he frowned as the system pinged with a slightly narrowed down result. "Wow, no wonder the signal's so distorted. Initial results are placing you near a decaying branch of a massive timeline cluster."

_"No shit, Sherlock..."_ Agumon did a double take, _"Wait. Did you just say _'decaying branch'_?"_

"Yeah," Yuu frowned more as he narrowed down the search to that single branch- and then the alert message appeared once more. "Damn. Guys...this machine's telling me that you're presently inside a doomed timeline branch. Like Digi-Quartz became when Quartzmon did his thing back home...Just slower." He glanced at Lizbeth who was frowning at the message displayed on the monitor as well. She shook her head. No- it was impossible.

_"Yuu?"_ Shoutmon asked.

"Guys...according to this the timeline you're in is near total collapse." Yuu gulped as he read the information out to them. "Even if I got anyone out there in time, at this point the temporal decay's listing a jump in or out as impossible... In another five days, your time, that branch isn't going to even exist. Entropy is already cascading in..."

_"W...What happens if we stay here when it's erased?"_ Kristy asked.

_"Chances are,"_ Kaiyumi said, _"we'll get dumped out into another timeline like Tagiru and Chou did. We're not part of this timeline, after all."_

"Actually..." Yuu got really concerned from the data coming in.

_"What is it?"_ Akari asked.

"The system's giving us a lot of conflicting data," Lizbeth answered, "but it looks like someone is actively going back into that timeline's branch after your arrival there and is corrupting it as much as they can."

_"Corrupting how?"_ asked a voice Yuu wasn't familiar with. He paused for a moment as he realized that it was someone who was probably native to that timeline. This wasn't going to be easy...

"Quartzmon's using a tower to keep the timeline from branching when he changes." Yuu finally said with a flat and neutral voice even as his eyes started to tear up, "That five day estimate? That's already dropped down to four as the ripples are catching up to you." He took a moment to let it sink in, and then continued... "You're going to be erased with the timeline when it terminates." He couldn't help but to sniff, "I'm sorry. I...I can't do anything from here but hope...hope that... that..."

_"That the _**other us**_ got out of this without a scratch?"_ Agumon offered bitterly.

"No." Yuu narrowed his eyes in indignation at that remark, "That you guys find a way out of this and survive." He clenched a fist, "We've gotten out of worse situations than this...And You guys make up Xros Heart's heart! Without you...we're...we've..."

_"I'll try messing with our Xros Loaders then," _Kaiyumi said, _"see if we can get out of here in one shot."_

"Good luck, guys," Yuu managed to say just before the signal was terminated on the broadcaster's end. "...You're going to need it."

Lizbeth frowned, "That didn't sound good to me."

"Yeah," Yuu nodded, "it's not."

"What do we do about it?" Lizbeth asked.

"..." Yuu thought for a moment, then called over to the other part of the room, "Wisemon! Wake up!"

Wisemon and Corone had both fallen asleep at some point during the all-night-er job that had been pulled- the former was leaning back against a hollowed out metal frame that had once contained a lot of electronics, and the latter was lying stretched out over a wooden cot that had been brought in at some point.

The moment Yuu called out- Wisemon sat up with a sputter, and Corone groaned about waking up from a nice dream.

"Wh-What?" Wisemon shook his head out to clear the cobwebs, "What's wrong, Yuu?"

"We just got a call from Shoutmon in a doomed timeline," Yuu explained. "Do you think you can rework the sensors to track their temporal decay status and maybe allow us to accelerate our frame of reference while slowing theirs down?"

"Um..." The Digimon scratched at the top of his head, "probably... Why?"

"I can't turn my back on them, Wisemon," was all Yuu had to say.

"It won't be easy," Wisemon said, "but if we can get the Flux Capacitors to-"

Whatever Wisemon was going to say was cut off as Klein ran up into the room- "Oi! We've got Incoming!"

"What?" Lizbeth asked as she turned to face the man, "Incoming from where!?"

"The surface!" Klein said with a bit of panic. "There are glowing dots flying right towards us!"

* * *

A quick teleport had brought them down to a middle level floor balcony where everyone was presently looking out towards the ground as a squad of ten glowing lights flew ever closer to the city of Aincrad.

Front Line Players had their weapons drawn just in case they were hostile Mobs- others were simply curious to see what it was.

Yuu reloaded a pair of Binoculars from his Xros Loader and peered out into the early morning fog... "No way...!"

"What is it?" Lizbeth asked, even as he handed over the binoculars.

"You tell me!" Yuu said as she looked through at the light.

"...Woah!" Liz put the binoculars down for a moment, then looked back through as if to double check, "Are those-?"

"Humans with glowing wings?" Yuu finished her question- as well as told everyone around what it was. "Yeah, I think they are...!"

"Let me see that," Klein grabbed the binoculars from Lizbeth and looked through- Sure enough, he saw exactly what they had seen. "Woah is right!" He exclaimed in surprise. "I count...Five? Six of them? Looks like a few have GM robes on...!"

"GM Robes?" A whisper fluttered through the gathered crowd.

"So we landed in someone else's game then," Yuu surmised. "I'm guessing we probably screwed things over pretty badly..."

"I'll give Kirito and Asuna a ring," Klein said as he handed the Binoculars back to Liz, "they're going to want to see this." And with that, he turned to run off towards the nearest gate.

* * *

After a few minutes of handing off the Binoculars to everyone who wanted to look through- the incoming party of flying people became visible to the naked eye without need for external aid.

A few clever players had stitched together a large flag of patch worked cloth to hang out over the balcony to give the incoming people a signal as to where to land. The Front Liners present still held caution- there was a possibility that these people weren't friendly at all, and that they could be trying to invade the castle.

The Seconds passed- and the Guild Leaders and highest ranking players had all gathered on the spot- either ready to do combat or welcome their visitors with welcome arms- which ever came first.

Then finally- the flying people came up to the balcony and landed- giving all of the Aincrad players a show as their wings faded out with a burst of Magic.

A glasses wearing girl stepped forward, speaking for the group, "Hello all, My name is **Breeze**, I'm a GM for the game ALfheim Online," she bowed slightly, "and I'm guessing that you all are the two years missing players of the game Sword Art Online?"

"Yes, that we are," Heathcliff nodded, "we've had a bit of an incident with a malevolent presence taking over our castle, you see..."

"Akihiko Kayaba," Another GM, tall, male, with long flowing golden hair, spoke up with a harsh tone.

"No, actually," Yuu spoke up, "A demon calling itself Quartzmon who had crafted this entire scenario using everyone- Kayaba included- as pawns on a chess board."

This caught the party of Game Masters by surprise- but none so much than the man who had spoken up.

His right eye twitched visibly as he spoke in return, "And just what would you know about fake demons, boy?"

"The fact that we've survived this game for the last two months- let alone the past two years," Yuu explained, "This castle- Aincrad- has the power to traverse other dimensions and worlds. As you've no doubt noticed."

"Indeed we have," Breeze nodded. "The game Alfheim Online is presently run by the company RECTO Progress, and-"

"Prove it," It was then that Asuna spoke up, stepping forward into the morning light of the world. "Prove that you're really run by RECTO."

It was with this reveal that one of the other male GM's took a step forward, "Asuna?"

Asuna blinked- recognizing that familiar voice. "Do I know you?"

"I...It's your father," The man said, tears in his eyes, "Yuuki, Shouzou," he smiled at her.

Asuna narrowed her eyes slightly- "Prove it."

"Huh-?" The man paused at that.

"Tell me something only my father would know personally," She said simply.

"Y..." Everyone tensed up as the man stumbled for the right words... "...Our Maid's name. It's Sada."

Asuna let her frown slip just a bit, "I can't say that it is you for sure just by that. We'll have to talk later." And with that, she turned back into the crowd.

"But Asuna-" The man stopped moving as another GM put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's not worth it for now, Sir," she said.

The blond man's right eye twitched even further at this- not only had she so coldly rejected her father, but she had joined hands with some boy in black just deeper into the crowd!

"Anyways!" Heathcliff coughed, "We're presently working on a way to exit this game and take Aincrad with us," he smiled politely, "we'll be out of your hair as soon as we're able to ensure that Quartzmon hasn't escaped out into this Alfheim, and we're able to return to the real world easily once he's taken care of."

"And just how do you plan on doing that?" The blond man asked, snarling slightly, "The castle doesn't exist! It's just data! How do you expect to take it with you when only your bodies will return?"

Everyone looked at the man like he was crazy.

"Because this castle can jump through dimensions," Yuu said simply. "And besides that, from what I've been able to pull from Quartzmon's plan database, the NervGear trip was a one way trip. The only way out of SAO is to take the Castle out physically."

"Excuse me, sir, um..." Breeze looked towards Heathcliff.

"Heathcliff," Heathcliff said.

"Heathcliff-san, why do you let this boy talk for you?" she asked.

"Because he has experience with Quartzmon," Heathcliff said simply, "he came from another world to hunt him down."

"What?" the blond man nearly shouted in dismay, "What kind of nonsense is this?"

"Not nonsense at all," Yuu said as he pulled out his Xros Loader and displayed a holographic image of the Xros Heart Army logo, "I'm Yuu Amano, from the Xros Heart Inter-dimensional United Army. I- and many others- travel across dimensions hunting down Quartzmon where-ever he hides and put a stop to his machinations whenever and where-ever we can." He narrowed his eyes slightly, "Trust me when I say, everything we have just said is completely true."

* * *

Leefa found herself at the base of the World Tree- staring up at the castle Aincrad that floated above.

The Treaty had been signed, and both Cait Sith and Sylphs had relocated back to their home territories before the Salamanders could regroup. Leefa had passed along Recon's message about Sigurd to Sakuya, and she'd been pleased to watch his name vanish from the Faction List.

All of that said and done- Leefa had then traveled to the World Tree where she stood presently.

Rumors had been spreading around the city that a party of six GMs had flown up to the castle- as if investigating it's sudden appearance.

All Leefa had to do now was wait for one of them to return to Aruun, the City born from the Tree's roots, and ask to join them on the next expedition up to the Castle.

But that was when something strange happened- The Castle began drifting away from the tree- and away from the city as well- lowering itself down closer to the ground- or at least past the tree branches that marked the altitude limit for player flight.

She couldn't help it- she took off towards the Castle.

* * *

Yuu sighed in relief as Aincrad's navigational controls responded properly. "Looks like we fixed that part, anyways..." he said.

"Yeah," Lizbeth nodded as she pulled a lever to make the Castle come to a stop. "And now that we're in the player flight limit zone, we should be able to get someone in here to help replace the broken console."

"Yeah," Yuu sighed, "we can replace the parts all we want to, but that massive gash just isn't going to go away." He glanced out towards the door, where Klein and Agil stood guard, not allowing any of the GMs from Alfheim inside just yet...

Well, just the one really.

"I said LET ME INSIDE!" The blond haired man snarled, "I am Oberon! The Director of the Research Institute of RECTO Progress Inc.! I demand that you let me in this very moment!"

"No way bud!" Klein said as he crossed his arms, "None of the other GMs wanted in here! And besides- we're under direct orders not to let anyone else in here unless they're working on repairing the console!"

"Under direct orders from WHOM!?" Oberon snarled.

"Me." Came Kirito's voice from behind the man, "Heathcliff too, actually, although he's never been in here personally."

Oberon turned on his heels, "And what the hell gives you the right to make such an order, Brat!?"

"..." Kirito stared blankly at the man, "People who act as stubbornly as you are, actually."

_**"What Was That-~!?"**_ Oberon shouted.

"There were a small number of players who broke off into their own Guild," Kirito explained, "all of them thought that there was a conspiracy of the Clearers causing the present situation of us being trapped in the game before the Clearing Groups were even a thing. When Quartzmon took over, they tried to become the 'new' Clearing Group that would clear the game without anyone's interference." Kirito shook his head sadly as he continued, "Sadly, their bumbling only made things worse and all of them got themselves killed trying to barge into a room the Clearing Group had identified as dangerous- an anti crystal trap room that contained an infinitely spawning amount of monsters. We nearly lost all access to the Boss room on that floor because of their actions, and then the game would never have been cleared to this point at all."

Oberon stared blankly at the boy, "...Eh?"

"Basically," Agil said as he clapped a hand onto the blond man's shoulder- "We're keeping everyone out of a dangerous area that could cause irreparable damage to the entire world around us while it's damaged."

"So step back," Kirito said, "we don't want anyone getting hurt."

Oberon grit his teeth, "Fine!" he snarled and started storming down the steps back to the 99th floor Boss Room. "I'll be back though!"

"What the heck was up with that guy?" Klein asked.

"Who knows," Agil shook his head.

* * *

Leefa was amazed by the sheer scale that Sword Art Online's **"Starting City" **provided. The Town was large- huge and massive- and everyone seemed to go about with an energy that they didn't seem to have had in recent times.

Plus- many of them were amazed with her presence alone. A new face among the many old ones.

She wasn't the only one- of course. Other Alfheim Online players had come up to the floating Castle as well- most of whom were seeking relatives who were lost to SAO when the game had pulled 10,000 players inside...

Leefa could sympathize with that- her brother had to be here somewhere in the Castle, after all!

She started asking around...

* * *

Sugou pulled his AmuSphere off of his head and reached for his bottle of medicine... His insanity seemed to increase at a faster rate when he was inside the game than outside. He'd nearly lost it when the guards wouldn't let him into the control room.

"Damn it...!" He hissed to the supposedly empty room as he downed another dose, "what stupidity...!"

"Not stupidity, actually," came a familiar voice, "a far thing from it in fact."

Sugou didn't even need to look up to know it was the boy, Ryouma. "What do you want?"

"Back in, actually," Ryouma snarled, "they managed to kick me out of the Castle when they damaged the controls...That Amano boy... He's the one you should take down."

"Take...down?" Sugou frowned, "Impossible."

"Nothing is impossible if you put your mind to it," Ryouma said with a frown, "those players of SAO have proven that well enough, haven't they?"

"..." Sugou mulled it over in his head for a few moments...

* * *

Meanwhile- Quartzmon slipped through the cracks of the Castle Aincrad as nothing but wisps of data.

The Terminal had NOT meant to be damaged, which meant that his data had leaked out of it during the sudden descent. Adding onto that: Ryouma had been lost to the void during the incident.

Quartzmon would have snarled if his body had a mouth.

He had to change the plan.

Heavily.

It was there that fate smiled down upon Quartzmon as he slithered through a wall and found the slumbering form of Oberon-the GM avatar of his 'faithful' servant on the other side, Sugou Noboyuki.

* * *

"You're not having seconds thoughts about all this, are you?" Ryouma asked, a frown forming on his face.

"No! Of course not," Sugou frowned, "but the other GMs will be watching me. I won't have a chance to get anywhere near him!"

"Then I will ensure a distraction has occurred by activating one of our hidden Towers," Ryouma explained, "that way you can kill the boy and nobody will be the wiser!"

* * *

If Ryouma was doing his job properly- Sugou would be distracted at this moment, and _weak_ as well...

He wouldn't have had the chance yet to down another dose of medicine.

This was Quartzmon's chance.

He slithered his data code into the inactive avatar, and began embedding himself into the codes... No, he wouldn't hijack the avatar- couldn't, actually. Not while "Oberon" was in "Sleep Mode." The server would be able to tell the difference between the player originated signals and the in game originated signals.

Quartzmon's smirk faintly appeared on Oberon's face, and to anyone who happened to be watching, it seemed as if the avatar was smiling in it's sleep.

* * *

"Return to the game," Ryouma insisted, "and then we will put the plan back on course right this instant...!"

Sugou forgot all about his need for a calm mind in the haze of Ryouma's snake like words combined with the murky weather of his own insanity.

He donned the AmuSphere and returned to the game world.

* * *

Quartzmon felt the avatar revive itself as Sugou's personality crept back into the digital realm- inside the code of the Avatar Oberon, Quartzmon slithered up close to the virtual Sugou that appeared when he had logged back in.

"Huh?" Sugou glanced over his shoulder, staring right at Quartzmon. But...he didn't see him. All he saw was the outside world and all that the AmuSphere told him he should be seeing.

Quartzmon grinned- and then shoved his mind straight through Sugou's broken mind and worked his way straight into Sugou's physical brain.

"GEAH!HH!" To the World of ALfheim Online, it appeared that Oberon was clutching his head at the onset of a sudden headache.

It was all too easy, Quartzmon chuckled at the irony, as he plundered the resources and memories of Sugou Noboyuki and re-appropriated them to his own benefit.

Sugou was the perfect man for this endeavor- egotistical, greedy, lustful, and insane. The broken mind was but a puzzle waiting to be reassembled- and Quartzmon filled in the pieces with his own essence and data.

Quartzmon lamented the timing of it all. He'd planned on letting Sugou survive just a bit longer before pulling off this possession...

* * *

To the Outside World- Earth- Sugou's hands clenched up in the game despite that physical impossibility of the brain signals reaching the body.

Ryouma smirked. Even in failure- the plan succeeded.

* * *

Quartzmon spread out- pushing and erasing everything unnecessary about Sugou Noboyuki and implanting himself in place.

Finally- mere seconds after the process had begun, Quartzmon had transferred into the perfect vessel.

Nobody would suspect the actions of what were about to happen on him- but instead would blame it entirely on Sugou himself!

He brought the body Oberon to it's feet, and as he did such...

A fresh- stabbing pain seemed to run through his body- a sensation burning out from the heart and through his body.

He fell to his feet and reached for that log out button on instinctive memory from Sugou's mind.

* * *

Mere moments later, he was sitting up in the real world, clutching at his heart even as Ryouma looked down on him with surprised eyes.

"Is everything alright?" Ryouma asked.

"No!" Sugou/Quartzmon coughed, "Damn it...this body...it's rejecting my presence in it..." He then spat out a large glob of blood from his mouth... "Shit..." He groaned, "I don't think I'll have much time to complete the plan." He looked to Ryouma, "You'll have to take over the avatar for me while I deal with things on this end."

Ryouma's eyes narrowed dangerously, "With pleasure."

**TO BE CONTINUED IN:**

_**X0VA-10! THE FINAL BOSS!**_

_NEXT TIME!_

"Maybe you can take one of those Stargates Shoutmon mentioned, connect it to a black hole, and then throw it into a sun just to see what happens!"

"You mean...intentionally blow up a solar system?"

"Yeah!"

"That sounds like fun!"

"Okay, I take back what I said before. _**THAT.**_ Is not the news I wanted to hear when I woke up this morning."

"Are you going to eat all of that?"

"Damn it, everyone's turning into Rei."

"Isn't it great, Shinji?"

"Next time! _**X0VA-9! YOU WILL (NOT) DIE!"**_

"So basically, the universe just doesn't give a crap about making sense anymore because this timeline's doomed?"

"Yes! How many times do I have to repeat it!?"

"You shouldn't have told me that."

"...Wait what-?"

_**"RHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" **_

"Oh... _**Crap In a Hat!**_"

* * *

**A.N.: Whooo! A Speedy update here! But bluuuuh! I had to spell check it TWICE because I hit f5 and refreshed the page without saving it first -_-; Oh well! Homestretch here! Only FOUR more chapters to go... Man... That's something alright... 0_0**


	85. X0VA9- DXWvNGE(01)

Æ

Akari's eyes opened slightly at the ringing of a telephone.

For a few moments- she lay there in bed confused. Where was she...? Why did everything feel unfamiliar...?

Wait, no, not everything.

The arms wrapped around her definitely were familiar.

But the voice in the other room distantly answering the phone wasn't too familiar. Familiar and yet not familiar...

Akari closed her eyes and thought for a moment. The last thing she remembered was... Shoutmon. Right. She opened her eyes and looked over her shoulder. There he was, right beside her.

Before that they'd...Right. That. That explained why she could see a stray sock lying half over the edge of a desk.

Wow, how had that happened- _'Focus'_ she scolded herself, _'Focus Akari. Before that we...had dinner...and then...'_

Ah- right. Before that they'd gone through a debrief with the Ikari's- the head operators of NERV 1 and now apparently the highest ranked officials in the world what with the UN having been obliterated by twelve simultaneous explo-

"Sions." She said aloud as it all came back to her.

They were in a Doomed Timeline.

Her, Shoutmon, Kaiyumi, Simon, Agumon, and Kristy.

All of them had fallen into a Doomed Timeline.

And Yuu of all people had delivered the news via radio.

Akari sighed.

"It's going to be a long day," she muttered even as Misato knocked at the door and called into the room:

"Hey! Your friend Kaiyumi just called. She says to get down to NERV right away."

* * *

The screen cut black, and text flew in from the void-

A logo of words...

Then-

A Team's flag...

The two logos spun around, as if in an orbit around a sun...

There was a clash of lightning in the shape of a Z as the title Logo formed for all Meta Audiences to see:

**NEON GENESSIS EVANGELLION**

**VS.**

**DIGIMON: XROS WARS**

Topping it off, an old fashioned record spun into place behind the logo as the theme song kicked off.

_*cue Innocence (TV Ver) SAO OP2*_

* * *

_*Cue Title Theme (Xros Wars)*_

_**"X0VA-9! YOU WILL (NOT) DIE!"**_

Following the usual title card came a set of text that faded into existence.

**TIME LINE STATUS:  
DOOMED.**

**TIME UNTIL ERASURE:**

**8 HOURS 16 MINUTES.**

* * *

"As of this moment," Kaiyumi explained to her fellow Time Travelers, "I have obliterated all traces of the inter dimensional coordinate Black List, and yet have not been able to open a stable time gate."

"That's not the news I wanted to hear when I woke up this morning," Shoutmon grumbled as he sipped at some coffee. "So I take it that this is the Bad News?"

"That's the good news, actually," Kaiyumi scratched at the back of her head nervously. "The bad news is that as of ten minutes ago, satellite scans revealed that the Sun this Earth is orbiting is in it's dying throes."

"..." Everyone in the room- not just the time travelers- paused at that remark.

"So basically...?" Akari asked.

"The Sun is going to go Super Nova and instead of being erased by the timeline," Simon said harshly, "we're all going to be fried to a crisp in a split second."

"And that's if we're lucky," Kaiyumi amended. "Long distance scans are picking up Tower Wavelengths from the Solar Radiation."

"Meaning?" Shoutmon asked.

"Meaning that if the Sun doesn't go Nova within the next hour," Kaiyumi glanced at her watch and let out a slight hiss, "we're going to be pelted down upon by Towers built out of this world's own Sun the hour after it. And even if we manage to beat those..." She shrugged, "well, it's not going to matter much. The Sun will either explode from the loss of mass or it just simply won't even be there anymore."

"Okay," Shoutmon amended his earlier comment, "I take back what I said before. _**THAT.**_ Is not the news I wanted to hear when I woke up this morning."

Agumon simply slumped his head towards the ground and groaned, "We're doomed."

* * *

"Soooo..." Asuka ventured forth a sound into the silent cafeteria, "the sun's going to go super nova."

"Don't remind me," Shinji sighed.

"Honestly, if it wouldn't be killing us flat out," Asuka continued on regardless, "I'd actually be amazed that something like this was happening within our life time. And if I could watch it safely from space?" She let loose a "wow" and giggled slightly, "Can you just imagine how amazing that would look?"

"Well," Rei said as she sat down at the table with a large tray stacked high with all sorts of food, "if we somehow survive this, and we get to join Shoutmon and everyone else," she picked up a fried chicken leg and bit into it, talking as she ate and yet somehow still being understandable despite that, "then maybe you can take one of those Stargates Shoutmon mentioned, connect it to a black hole, and then throw it into a sun just to see what happens!"

"You mean...intentionally blow up a solar system?" Asuka asked.

Rei nodded in agreement.

"That..." Asuka paused for a moment as she considered that, "That actually sounds like it'd be fun!" She glanced at Rei's plate of food and eyed a creme filled pastry curiously. "Are you going to eat all of that?"

"Probably not," Rei shrugged.

"Damn it," Shinji groaned again, "everyone's turning into Rei now that we know we're all going to die."

"Isn't it great, Shinji?" Rei giggled.

Shinji simply planted his face into the table with a thud and a clatter of metal forks.

* * *

**TIME UNTIL ERASURE:**

**6 HOURS 18 MINUTES.**

* * *

Quartzmon circled the sun as he selectively pulled massive chunks of it out and transformed them into towers.

He had to be careful- one wrong move and the entire thing could go nova and incinerate them all without a moment's notice.

It would be just a little bit longer before the earth noticed the sun growing dim- and by the time it did, all of the sun would be entering the atmosphere as his Towers.

Oh- and as a part of himself as well.

He chuckled silently, satisfied with his Tower count- and then dove into the remainder of the sun- calling upon his powers and abilities to merge himself with it.

His hardened Quartz Crystal body began to melt- and with it- began to reform.

It had taken the frost of a cold-fusion star to turn him into this form in the first place- and it was with the heat of a dying star that he would leave it yet again.

The sun became completely absorbed into his being, and with it's increased mass, Quartzmon's body shifted into a different shape as he guided his Towers down to the little blue planet below.

It wouldn't be blue for long, he chuckled.

* * *

The Alarms buzzed- and everyone knew what it meant.

"Towers incoming!" Maya read off the radar count- "Ten...Twenty...Forty-Three signals!"

"Get the pilots to the Evangelions right now!" Kyoko shouted.

"They're on their way!" A tech replied.

* * *

_*cue Nikopol, Gurren Lagann OST*_

The sky darkened above the world as the City of Tokyo-3 transformed into its defense mode. The light blue of the early morning faded into the black of night- and then not even the stars could be seen at all.

The Three Evangelion Units- 01, 02, and 05- stood at the ready along side ShineGreymon: Omega Mode.

[0:10]

Then the sky lit up a brilliant orange as the incoming Towers descended towards the surface.

There wasn't any chance of a repeat performance of yesterday's shooting stunt- there were simply too many of them all at once to successfully pull that off.

The first wave impacted the city streets- and transformed into those familiar forms from yesterday.

DeltAntylamon hoverd to a stop near ShineGreymon:OM's head, grimacing, "Well," Akari said from within her Xros, "Here we go."

"Let's make sure it's a good one, eh?" Shoutmon said from within his Xros, "Be careful out there."

"Will do," she nodded in agreement, and drew her axes.

"Here we go..." Rei tightened her grip around her controls, "Let's make sure we put these guys down for good!"

"Right," Shinji and Asuka nodded.

[0:30]

_The Ground below my feet, elevated. Instinctively programmed, THERE FOR ME!_

"GO!" ShineGreymon roared forward- Drill-Sword spinning through the first of the Towers.

The Ceburumon shattered into orange cubes this time rather than the usual multicolored ones- but nothing else happened as a result.

_No Thoughts, My Visions clear, Not too complicated! I'm here because you're here!_

**"DELTA WAVE SPIN!"** DeltAntylamon let loose a spiraling wave of energy into the Towers.

The Evas leaped into action as well- 01 and 02 using their Prog Knives to slash through the Towers and their obvious Hourglasses.

_YOU'VE GOT A PROBLEM NOW?_

The battle began in earnest then-with the Towers launching attacks at their opponents even as their companions were cut down with simple attacks.

_The speck of fear grows in your eyes, You'll meet your death in no disguise,_

Meanwhile- everyone inside NERV's Terminal Dogma watched the fight progress with tense nerves. Even if they somehow won this fight- the Sun had vanished. They wouldn't last long at all without it.

_It may come as a small surprise, There will be no compromise... FOR YOU!_

The First Wave was defeated unseen- as the Second Wave came in fresh to replace those who had been slain.

Kristy closed her eyes as she held onto her Xros Loader in prayer- wishing her hardest for a Miracle to occur.

_No problem can't be solved, Temporarily, Then soon it gets forgotten, that you exist,_

The Second wave was half way defeated when the much thinner Third wave came through.

_Sounds echo underground, Nauseating, I'm here because you're here!_

But behind them was the massively bright, rippling humanoid form that couldn't be anything BUT Quartzmon.

_**YOU'VE GOT A PROBLEM NOW!?**_

He sat there in the sky watching as his Towers were quickly dispatched- and were quickly replaced by the Fourth, and Final, wave.

_The speck of fear grows in your eyes,_

Shoutmon narrowed his eyes towards the annoying light source that had descended towards them. _'Who the heck is this guy?'_

_You'll meet your death in no disguise,_

Unit 05 drilled through another tower, and Rei scowled at the intense aura the newcomer gave off. _'He better not be Adam reborn...'_

_It may come as a small surprise,_

DeltAntylamon took to the sky- preparing to circle the unknown being with a Record Scratch.

But before she could even get close- the bright Quartzmon let off a wave of intense heat that sent her flying back towards the ground- as well as incinerating his remaining Towers and pushing everyone into the ground with something else as well...

_There will be no compromise... FOR YOU!_

A Gravity Wave.

"GRAAHH!" The Evas were shoved into the ground- unable to move from the sudden increase in Gravity- and ShineGreymon: OM broke apart into his three parts.

As everyone came to a rolling halt- so did the song- and everything stood still as the glowing thing chuckled at the prone forms scattered across the city floor below him.

"W-What the hell is this!?" Asuka shouted to nobody in particular, "Why can't we move!?"

**"I am Quartzmon!"** The being shouted, **"And you all have met your reckoning!"**

"By Gravity huh?" Shoutmon grumbled as he lay on his back, staring up at the bright solar being. "Funny, I didn't think Quartzmon had access to Gravity powers."

**"When you absorb the very essence of a sun, the funniest things appear again!" **The Being chuckled, somehow hearing Shoutmon's comment from so far below.

"Yeah, but...see..." Shoutmon frowned, "I just don't get it at all."

**"W...What?"**

"Shoutmon!" ShineGreymon hissed at him, "Don't antagonize the giant sun monster!"

"Why the hell are you able to do that?" Shoutmon asked- "For one thing- the only way you could Xros yourself with something like that is if you had a Xros Loader, which I know YOU don't, but Gravimon does..."

The Being stopped chuckling, and said rather seriously: **"You see, it's a Doomed Timeline. The Universe Doesn't care what happens in a Doomed Timeline just so long as it ends up being erased."**

"Yeah but..." Shoutmon protested, "there's still some sort of order to it, isn't there?"

**"No,"** The being insisted, **"There is not."**

"Okay, but bare with me here," Shoutmon rolled back onto his shoulders and then flipped forward onto his feet even despite the gravity well barring down on him. "So even IF you can Xros with a damned Sun without a Loader and gain all it's powers! Then wouldn't you gain the power to PULL things in, rather than push them away?"

"..." Everyone went silent at that comment.

"I mean- COME ON!" Shoutmon rolled his shoulders a bit as if to stretch them out, "Suns are massive things that PULL planets into orbit, not PUSH them!"

"W...Where is he going with this?" Shinji asked.

"I dunno," Rei started to laugh, "but I like it!"

"See, it only makes sense to me that you're _BLUFFING_ about these Gravity powers coming from the sun," Shoutmon's face gained a rather dangerous smirk to it. "But I don't think you're lying about being named Quartzmon...I just think that name...Quartzmon...it's always sounded a bit stupid to me."

**"What. Was. That." **the Being flared dangerously.

"I think..." Shoutmon summoned his microphone stand and stabbed it into the ground before shouting into it: **"THE NAME RUSE IS A DISTRACTION! YOUR [REAL-NAME! IS! **_**GRAVIMON!**_**]"**

**"NOOO!"** The being shuddered in revulsion as its bright glow faded to a more reasonable aura- revealing the body behind to be scowling at them. **"You weren't supposed to figure it out at all, Shoutmon!"** Indeed- the face and body was that of Gravimon's, and he was practically fuming at them.

_"He's really mad, isn't he?" _Akari asked from within DeltAntylamon.

_"Uh huh,"_ Kaiyumi nodded in agreement.

"Well hold on now, you're the one who Xrossed yourself with a sun here," Shoutmon held up a finger, "So let me get this straight. Weren't _you_ the one who _just_ said that, basically, the universe just doesn't give a crap about making sense anymore because it's a doomed timeline?"

**"YES!"** Gravimon howled at Shoutmon, **"How many times do I have to repeat it!?"**

Shoutmon's smirk broke into a wide grin, "You shouldn't have told me that."

"-Wait What-!?"

_*Cue Bakusou Yumeuta*_

Shoutmon exploded into a pillar of golden light- shooting up straight into the air as the amazing energies within his Omega Necklace (long since a part of his body) ignited once more.

[0:05]

**"Oh...** _**Crap In a Hat."**_ Gravimon swore as every combatant on the ground shot into that golden pillar as beams of light.

[0:10]

The golden light condensed down into a brilliantly blue and white orb of energy that had spiraling images of Space and Time within it's cloudy structure.

_A glint in my glaring eyes flares up like the nose of breaking the harmony,_

Lights shot across the globe from all walks of life- every living being on the planet was being drawn into that massive Xros.

_They snuck in, those hearts unchanged from the days we dreamed in the garage,_

Then- without warning- the Earth Vanished from beneath Gravimon- being pulled straight into that spiraling blue orb and- seconds later- the Moon came hurtling own from its orbit as it entered the Xros.

_That's right, there will never be a tomorrow that's like today; I'm roaring with sensitivity,_

Gravimon could only stare on at it's shimmering form in awe as the King of the Digital World intentionally invoked a Third Impact within the controlled space of a Digi-Xros.

_My singing heart plays this bet, certain proof that I'm alive!_

With a blast of light- the sphere exploded into brilliant blue light as a figure emerged from the steam.

_What I gain, I lose; What I gain, I lose;_

The arms of Units 02 and 01- The legs of KinGRavemon and OmegaShoutmon-

_Even on the nights I cried alone, among these changing times,_

The Crimson V-Crest topped with DeltAntylamon's emerald shades- the torso of Shine Greymon-

_Everything is right here, Everything;_

The Angelic wings formed by Unit 05's four legs- Victory King X7's helmet-

**"FUSION IMPACT! VICTORY KNIGHT: XROS ELEVEN!"**

_I should still be able to go on by myself!_

With a triple spark of blue light and the telltale **BAM BAM BAM **_**PCHOO**_- the Digi-Xros vanished from sight- leaving behind only a trailing set of fire tracks leading up into the void- perfectly forming an "11" in the space left behind.

Gravimon looked upwards- and then shot up after VKX11-

_A Pure light comes through the dark night, My life is crying that these times are eternal,_

-Who was drilling up into the heavens with a massively blue sparking drill- pulling in a thick, black, gooey mess around it like some sort of cake batter.

_Look, you're always reflected in the depths of my heart, _

There was another triple flash of light- and the tell tale explosion of fire tracks-

_Just keep embracing the truth you should Protect!_

* * *

-And high up in the Temporal Storms above a knotted, twisted, glowing white mass of a timeline VKX11 exploded out of the Doomed Timeline branch with a cloud of frost and giant icicles.

_There's no reason; My trembling soul, AH!_

Gravimon _blipped_ out of the time line moments later- and immediately spaced out as an imaged forced itself into his head:

**TIMELINE STATUS:**

**ALPHA**

But more than that- there was now a boy in front of him as he turned away from the monitor that said that- clad in black and wielding two swords- rushing towards him with a roar of anger and killing intent.

_It's generally a lie when I say I have no regrets; I spit on the roadway, Accept it! I just need to be that much stronger and waste my effort once more!_

So confused was Gravimon that he tried to block the attacks with the swords suddenly in his hands- but he couldn't do anything- he fumbled and missed a step- the blades came down and then-

_Yeah, When I realize that I'm not clever enough to fool myself as I am-_

The boy's twin sword strikes were felt in reality as he snapped out of it- VKX11 was barring down upon him with massive Progressive Sabers that looked like twin versions of the Star Sword that Xros Four signature-ly used- except in white gold.

_Right now I think, feel; and I certainly wouldn't if there were an answer._

This time- Gravimon didn't even have a sword to block with- he was battered left and right as VKX11 fought him with all the pent up rage of a Doomed Timeline against the one who had doomed it.

_Those I meet, I part with; those I meet, I connect with,_

Gravimon tried to throw a solar flare at them- but failed when all it did was burn his own hands.

_The Brilliance of the youth I'm cuddled up with, even on guileless days,_

He had failed- and he felt it- their status had been switched- Now Gravimon was the doomed one and the Victory Knight was the Alpha status- _**WAIT! NO!**_ They were meant to be BETA!

_Everything is right here!_

He was slashed left before he could do much about this realization.

_Everything is Beautiful!_

He was slashed right before he could even process the horror of the fact that the universe he had created was meant to be Alpha- not the old universe-!

_But I'm still fighting!_

Then came that signature attack style- _**Star Burst Steam-**_ Sixteen strikes in rapid succession.

And Gravimon felt it twice over due to that echo of another world that he had briefly connected to.

_Even if we're swallowed by the raging ways of every repeating day, We'll still be here, without waking up from the dream._

He felt every strike twice over as realities overlapped- Damn it! What was this strange synchronization of events!? He shouldn't be feeling this at all!

_The voices of my friends always reach me, I have no choice but to keep going in the city wind-_

With a final strike that was tied together with a strange rope of energy- A Time Line! How novel!- Gravimon found himself suspended in space as VKX11 kicked away from him and spread its wings fully- 11 wings- how poetic.

_And if shaking off loneliness; the way of Life I believe in, Ahhh!_

Shoutmon- inside the Xros narrowed his eyes at Gravimon as he crossed his arms and built up the energy for this next attack.

_While wandering... (I gain)_

And then he saw it- a golden meteor shooting over Gravimon's head, heading straight towards a build up of glowing blue light.

_The unchanging courage to keep changing things,_

Shoutmon closed his eyes, understanding what that was and what he should do with that information...

_And the strength to stay here without losing or changing anything...!_

**"ELEVEN VICTORIZE!"**

VKX11 uncrossed their arms and fired off a brilliant ruby red laser beam of light from the V Crest that happened to be shaped exactly like the Xros Heart Logo that had been in use since day one.

_A Pure Light comes through the dark night, My life is crying that these times are eternal,_

Gravimon's face twisted in a way that expressed the fact his eyes had just gone _very _wide- and then he was hit by the laser and then _**BLASTED**_ towards the very universe that had been created by his own plans and machinations right after the point of the universe's birth.

_Look, you're always reflected in the depths of my heart! Just keep embracing the truth you should protect!_

He hit the Stargate- obliterated it- and was sent flying into the wide open rift-

VKX11 fired a secondary laser blast- and pushed Gravimon through and through faster and faster-

_Even if we're swallowed by the raging ways of every repeating day!_

Gravimon got but a glimpse of that universe before he exploded into thirteen fragments and then exploded even further from that explosion.

_We'll still be here, without waking up from the dream-_

With a job well done- VKX11 nodded, and teleported out of that space after noting the temporal coordinates-

_The voices of my friends always reach me! I have no choice but to keep going in the city wind-!_

He appeared over his home universe- and descended towards the spot where the Earth once stood- and warped the fragments around him into a nice, even, double helix ring-

_As if shaking off loneliness; the way of life i believed in, aahhh..._

And then he de-Xrossed- Dropping the Moon into orbit around the ring and the Earth into the center- the breach of time had been healed.

_There's no reason; my trembling soul- AHhh!_

The camera zoomed out- revealing the Earth and Digital World orbiting the sun as they had not three years earlier- in perfect harmony.

The camera then zoomed into Tokyo-3, where Shoutmon stood on the streets, staring up at the bright blue skies with a grin on his face.

"Heh," he chuckled, "you _really _shouldn't have told me that, Gravimon."

**THE DIGITAL WORLD_ _ _| DENIZEN'S PALACE_ _ _|**

Nene Amano was playing a simple game with building blocks out on the garden balcony with her daughter, Nyarko, when a shadow arced over the sky.

"Huh?" Nene glanced up towards the sky where the Earth had been several years before- but now was- "Wait...What?"

It had just reappeared- out of thin air- in a flash of light.

"How...what..." Nene sputtered.

**"This should be impossible...!"** Echidna said- **"But how is it-?"**

Nyarko finally caught on and looked up, then squealed in delight, "Unca Shou!"

"..." Nene glanced down at her daughter, "Shoutmon?" she asked aloud.

The little girl with green eyes nodded happily, "un!"

**"...Leave it to Shoutmon to find a way to resurrect a dead planet,"** Echidna said with a sigh.

"Indeed," Nene simply sighed in agreement.

* * *

To the citizens of the Earth- their escape from the Doomed Timeline felt like it had been a dream- the Second Impact and the Angels- all of the damage done had been undone.

The oceans were no longer blood red- the seasons had been returned to their proper order- and, most importantly to Rei Ayanami, the normal reproduction order had been resumed after what seemed like months of inactivity.

"Oi- Rei-" Shoutmon's had was placed on her shoulder before she could skip up the stairs into Terminal Dogma- "Don't think I didn't notice you messing around with things in there while we were Xrossed."

She glanced over her shoulder at him, "Am I in trouble?"

Shoutmon shook his head and flashed a smile at her, "You did a good job. I was a little distracted vaporizing Gravimon there, so I didn't have time to take care of all of that."

"Awesooomeee!" Rei clenched her right fist in victory.

"Ahhem-" A cough brought their attention up the stairs to Yui Ikari, "And don't think I didn't notice you undoing all of Second Impact's wrong doings by making us undergo a controlled Third Impact, _King Shoutmon_."

"Ah..." Shoutmon scratched at the back of his left ear, "Noticed that did you?"

"The whole world's noticed," Yui shook her head, "The seasons, the sea, and the sudden ring earth's gained and the changed star field... Plus the size of the sun is somewhat different..." She sighed, "So many changes to count off..."

"Oh right," Shoutmon glanced to his Wrister, "and you haven't even met the new Neighbors yet!"

"New Neighbors?" Rei asked, eyes widening hopefully.

"My Digital world," Shoutmon grinned.

"Dr. Ikari!" a voice called out from the room just beyond the stairwell- "We have an incoming transmission asking for the leaders of the world!"

"Right on cue," Shoutmon's grin widened a bit, "That'll be for you, after the whole UN thing."

"R...Right," Yui shook her head and turned to enter Terminal Dogma, "I'm Coming!"

"This..." Rei chuckled, "this I've gotta see."

"Same here," Shoutmon laughed, "I probably know whoever is on the other end personally!"

"There are benefits to being King, aren't there?" Rei asked.

"You're better off running for School President," Shoutmon chuckled, "being King isn't all it's cracked up to be."

"Been there, done that!" Rei laughed- "Is there an opening in your Knights anywhere, Sir King Boss Man?"

Shoutmon laughed at her request. "I'll have to check and see!"

* * *

Kristy and Agumon sat on a hill top overlooking a cleansed blue ocean.

"Sooo..." Agumon began. "That was a thing."

"Yup." Kristy agreed, "That it was."

The continued to sit there for a few moments before she reached her hand out and put it over Agumon's.

"Agu?" She asked.

"Huh?" He glanced over at her in surprise- "MRF!"

She kissed him.

He kissed her back.

After a few moments of them holding just like that, listening to the ocean lap at the shore before them, they pulled apart.

"So..." Kristy said, turning her head a bit so he couldn't quite see the flushed look her face had taken on, "That was a thing."

"Yup," Agumon said blankly after a moment, processing what had just happened. "That it was."

She looked him in the eye and then asked, "Wanna go get a soda or something?"

He didn't blink as he answered, "Sure thing!"

* * *

The Earth had Returned- for everyone from the old Earth who had their lives displaced due to Quartzmon's plans, they now had a chance to return to the normal lives they once lived.

Emmit Brown- the Watch Maker- watched the happy emotions coming from the people preparing to board the trains leading back to earth with a neutral expression on his face.

"So Quartzmon is actually Gravimon...?" He asked aloud to his companion.

"Yup," Kaiyumi said flatly as she glanced at her watch. "Caught me by surprise...But I suppose we shouldn't be too surprised, really. Always two there are- a Master and an Apprentice."

"But there's nothing to stop the Master from being the Apprentice's future self, is there?" Emmit asked.

"Nope," Kaiyumi said flatly. Silence passed between them for a moment before she said simply: "It's time we send the letter."

Emmit simply huffed in agreement.

They vanished into the crowds not a moment later.

* * *

Miyako Kudo stared at the empty hill where her house had been on another earth that had since been destroyed.

"So..." She began as someone approached from behind, "Three years later and you finally do the impossible."

"We'll do it again if we have to," Akari said as she walked up towards the woman, fishing a bent, rusted key out of a pocket. "Taiki brought us here- made this place a safe haven. It's only right that we do the same for these people."

"You couldn't turn your back, could you?" Miyako asked.

"How could we?" Akari asked as she turned the little key over in her hand a few times. "Taiki never did. You never did. Kiriha never did. It's just not who we are."

"And look where it's brought us," Miyako frowned slightly.

"I'd say it's a pretty bright place," Akari said as she took a few steps towards the hill, and knelt down to dig at the dirt. "Lots of hope for a future, ya know?" She giggled a bit as she dropped that bent key into the small hole she'd dug and covered it up. "You never know what might sprout from a seed planted one day in the afterglow of a rain storm."

"Was that meant to be a metaphor or something?" Miyako asked, "Because if it was, you lost me after 'sprout.'"

"Sorry," Akari laughed slightly. "I was just talking off the top of my head, really."

"Keep doing that," Miyako smiled, just a little, "maybe it'll bring an end to all the darkness in the world."

"Let's wait and see what grows, then?"

* * *

"Shoutmon!" Nene and Kiriha called out as they ran over to greet their friend.

"Yo! It's been a while," Shoutmon grinned at them, "how's life been treating ya?"

"You and Yuu have both been missing for over two months!" Kiriha said sourly as he crossed his arms, "We've all been worried sick that you got yourselves killed!"

"Two months?" Shoutmon blinked, "But we've only been gone for Two days..." He frowned a bit, "And I spoke with Yuu yesterday an-"

"You did?" Nene asked, grabbing Shoutmon's hands in her own and looking him in the eye, "Is he okay? Did he say anything?"

"Ah..." Shoutmon paled slightly at Nene's reaction, "Well, honestly, he seemed more concerned about our predicament than his own. Apparently he's stuck in another Dimension with a broken time device, or something." He quickly continued on when he saw Nene's worried expression, "But hey! That's sort of why I'm here!"

"Why's that?" Kiriha asked.

"I need to get everyone for Xros Ten together," Shoutmon said with a slight smile, "I'm itching to splatter some more Towers...And besides that too..." His smile widened, "I think I know where Taiki and Sally wound up!"

**SPACETRAILMON'S HANGER BAY_ _ _| THREE DAYS LATER_ _ _|**

Shoutmon stepped through the door-way into the hangar bay that SpaceTrailmon resided in.

It had taken three days to get all the necessary supplies and gear together- to assemble the Team once more for one final (or several final) battle(s).

He smirked at everyone he saw as he walked through the bay towards SpaceTrailmon. Familiar faces new and old alike were here.

Akari nodded at him to go ahead and start off.

"Alright everyone!" He shouted once he got to the top of the ramp of SpaceTrailmon's bay entrance. "The first order of business is to rescue Yuu Amano from whatever mess he'd landed himself in! Alright?"

There was a resounding roar of approval from everyone in the room.

"Heh." Shoutmon smirked, "The SECOND order of business is following up on the lead we picked up from the latest adventure, you guys know the one," He pointed to the roof- where the Earth remained hidden from view- "Where we brought back the thing from the place in truly spectacular fashion!"

There was a second roar of approval at that.

"THIRD! We're going to go flying into this really big rift that we tore open killing another Gravimon!" Shoutmon continued, "And when we're through it! We're going to find Taiki and Sally, and we're going to **[BRING THEM HOME!]**"

He waited for the third cheer of approval to end before he continued.

"AND _**FINALLY**_!" Shoutmon concluded, "If we manage to track down Gravimon or Quartzmon or Ryouma or whatever the hell he's calling himself these days... We are going to hunt him down and we are going to **[FINISH THIS FIGHT]** that he started!"

The fourth roar of approval was the loudest thus far- and Shoutmon's grin turned into a smirk.

"Xros Heart...!" He shouted as pulled a rather dashing looking red cape out of a nearby box and threw it on over his shoulders: _**"LET'S ENGRAVE IT ON HIS HEART!"**_

The fifth roar nearly broke the sound barrier as the episode drew to an end.

**MEANWHILE_ _ _| THE SPACE OUTSIDE THE DIGITAL WORLD/EARTH SOLAR SYSTEM_ _ _|**

The Last Quartzmon hovered over the restored system and sighed.

"Such a shame. I wasn't actually expecting them to get out of that."

He turned to float into the void.

"I suppose I'll go tell that past me the coordinates for the SAO universe then..." He sighed, "then I'll go take my place there as well...Can't let stray time loops remain open, now can we...?"

The Last Quartzmon- dejected, broken, and ultimately beaten- resigned himself towards his final time loop.

Once he died, this Multiverse would finally be rid of his presence, save for the past hims that would muck things up in future events...

But that was all in the past for him.

"Lives too long," Quartzmon sighed as he accelerated through his own time stream to tell a certain Quartzmon about a certain dimensional coordinate. "The Prime Self in that new Multiverse will have to deal with Xros Heart once I'm gone..." he chuckled sadly, "but after that show of power...It's about damn time."

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

NEXT TIME:

_**X0VA-10! THE FINAL BOSS!**_

* * *

**A.N.: WAIT: WHAT'S THIS!? We're already at CH85!? 0_0 X0VA-9?! Yup- well- this chapter's pretty short compared to the other X0VA's...But that's how things go! ^U^ Whoooooo! Did you see what Shoutmon just did there? ;) This development has been in the works since I had Taiki move the Earth and Digital World into that shared space all the way back in Cascade Side A! And this entire chapter...I've got to say... It's one of the moments I've been itching to write out the most! The songs I planed to use changed over the course of writing the Hunters arc, but...Heh... I'm glad it ended on the song I did settle on. Because...Well... ^U^ The lyrics just *FIT!* :33 Anyways...Enough of me rambling...! Onto other things!**


	86. X0VA10- DXWvSAO(01)

**AINCRAD FLOOR 100: SCARLET JADE PALACE.**

**TEMPORAL DIVE MACHINE CONTROL ROOM. **

**ALFHEIM STANDARD TIME: **

**9TH OF FIRST MOON, 1806, 12:06 P.M.**

* * *

A figure slipped up the steps into the darkened Control Room- his golden hair flowing behind him most un-stealthily.

He passed by the unguarded doors, and sneaked towards the inert and disabled control console.

A scowl formed on the man's face. The damage had been mostly repaired, it seemed, save for the cosmetic appearance of the damaged console...

He reached for a keyboard on one of the intact console, and tapped the space bar a few times to bring it out of sleep mode.

The monitor before him lit up- displaying the current status of a particular doomed timeline.

The man let out a slight hiss.

It was the timeline Shoutmon and his friends had been stuck in.

How did Yuu know about it enough to track it's status?

He supposed that he DID tell him that something was up, however-

The console beeped suddenly in alarm as the status on the Timeline began to fluctuate wildly.

"What the...?" The man scowled as he watched the status scroll through gibberish and unknown languages before finally settling on something:

**TIMELINE STATUS:**

**ALPHA.**

"..." He stared at the screen for a few moments, "...What?"

How could an entire timeline go from Doomed to Alpha in-?

Wait.

Even if they somehow escaped being doomed- the Timeline status should have reverted to BETA instead of-

_**"RRRHHHAAAAAAHHH!"**_

The man felt faint all of a sudden.

His location had changed to...Space?

Wait- what was that massive thing coming down towards him with the swords and the-

_**SLASH SLASH!**_

Ryouma Mogami- current controller of the ALfheim Avatar "Oberon"- was slapped back into the present as Kirito's swords Elucidator and Dark Repulsor cut into his body.

"GYAAH!" He stumbled away from the console as he felt four sword strikes occur from a measly two. "What the hell!?"

"Oberon!" The GM Breeze stepped out of the shadows, "I nearly didn't believe it when I was told you'd demanded access to this control room, but now...!" Her fists clenched. "Why didn't you come to me or Yuuki-san first?"

"W...Who?" Ryouma scowled.

"Don't play dumb with us!" Another GM stepped forward- with Yuu and Klein behind him. "We know about your insanity, Sugou, so don't think that can excuse you from your actions!"

"No, seriously," Ryouma's scowl deepend, "I don't have a clue who any of you are... I just took this guy's AmuSphere and logged straight on."

"And you decided to come straight to the control room where Oberon had been seen not an hour before?" Kirito asked- "I doubt it. Not with the way you reacted to the information on that screen."

"..." The intruder sighed as he sent a command into the game server to change his avatar appearance to a certain way- "Fine. You've got me. I- Ryouma Mogami- have been impersonating your "Oberon" this entire time."

"Lies," Breeze insisted, "Sugou went into full dive ahead of all of us- we saw him go in with our own eyes."

**Processing Request...**

"Then maybe you should check where your dear Sugou is right now," Ryouma pressed on. "Ten bucks says he's in the hospital this very moment."

"From what?" Yuu asked, eyes narrowed.

**Request Accepted! **

"What else?" Ryouma chuckled as his avatar's body grew taller- shifting into the more familiar form of Gravimon- although his clothes remained unchanged. Oh well- it wouldn't matter much in a few moments. "Poison in his medicine."

"Gravimon!" Yuu shouted as he drew his Scythe. "Get him!"

"RHAAHA!" Kirito leaped forwards with a **Starburst Stream **attack.

"HURAAH!" And every member of Klein's Guild emerged from the shadows as well to join the attack.

_'Oh Crap In a Hat.'_ Gravimon/Ryouma swore as he was barred down on from all sides-

He felt every sword strike from Kirito twice over- each time accompanied by a brief flash of vision of that other battle...

That distracted him from the overall damage he'd taken from the other attackers- and then Yuu came barring down on him with a glowing hammer-strike-

**"BREATH IMPACT!"**

* * *

_*cue INNOCENCE, TV Size*_

**SWORD ART ONLINE  
VS.  
DIGIMON XROS WARS**

* * *

_*cue Title Theme (Xros Wars)*_

**"X0VA-10! THE FINAL BOSS!"**

* * *

Ryouma shot up in bed and threw the AmuSphere off immediately. _"AAHH!"_ His breathing was heavy as he recalled the sensations of his body being obliterated inside the Game World.

He'd almost forgotten what it'd been like to die like that- the last time that he could clearly recall being when Anubimon had exploded the entire palace with malignant energies...

At least this time he didn't have to go through the feeling of stitching himself together again.

It was then that the several guns clicking drew Ryouma's attention up towards the armed guards who surrounded him.

"T-That's him!" Sugou/Quartzmon said between pained coughs- "That's the man who poisoned me...!"

Ryouma glanced up at Sugou/Quartzmon and swore at his alternate-future self. "I hope they strike you straight through the heart like that Piedmon did, old man."

Sugou/Quartzmon coughed up a bit of blood- but smirked just the same.

* * *

"I see..." Breeze nodded as she closed the message window, "then that boy was telling the truth. Sugou was poisoned. He claims this Ryouma boy took advantage of his sudden pain and threw him to the ground before stealing the AmuSphere and logging in."

"So it was Ryouma then..." Kirito sighed, "Then we've won? We've kicked him out fully?"

"Something doesn't add up about this," Yuu frowned, "why the hell would Ryouma go to all that trouble to put poison in insanity medicine, blatantly steal an AmuSphere, and rush in here blindly to try to take over the controls again?"

"Maybe he wanted to make sure we didn't mess anything up?" Lizbeth offered, "We were fixing the damage, after all. Maybe he thought he could pull Aincrad out to the real world."

"Well," Wisemon spoke up as he reloaded from Yuu's Xros Loader- surprising nobody but the GMs from ALfheim Online- "from my monitoring of the past events- there have been a few subtle dimensional tugs on the castle ever since we completed the maintenance. Which suggests to me that we have fully repaired the machine. Ryouma's attack just now could very well have been his attempt to aid Quartzmon in pulling us back into whatever plan we interrupted."

"So should we put it to the test then?" Yuu asked. "Pull Aincrad out of Alfheim and into Earth?"

"That would probably be the best course of action," Kirito nodded, then glanced over to Breeze. "You should probably get all the Alfheim Players off of Aincrad before we jump. There's no telling what might happen if we tried pulling out with someone from the other game on the castle."

"Right, like what we were afraid might happen before we found out Quartzmon played us all for fools," Yuu nodded, though scowled. "And speaking of Quartzmon- we haven't heard a word come out of that guy ever since we landed in Alfheim..."

"Hey, you're right...!" Klein's eyes widened slightly, "That guy never missed a chance to berate the NPCs for playing Jazz music!"

"...You don't think that Quartzmon hitched a ride out with Ryouma?" Kirito asked suddenly, "Do you?"

"...We need to get to Earth right away," Wisemon declared.

* * *

_**"ATTENTION PLAYERS OF ALFHEIM ONLINE!"**_ A massive voice boomed over the Castle speakers- _**"We will be attempting a Dimensional Jump in ten minutes! Please evacuate to the City Aruun right away!"**_

Leefa didn't pause at that message even when the other Alfheim Players around her did- instead- she continued running for the warp gate.

_'Not now! Not Now!'_ she cursed her luck- _'Not when I just got a lead on Onii-chan...!'_

She stepped up onto that platform and shouted out: _**"TELEPORT! SCARLET JADE PALACE!"**_

* * *

Asuna stood up from her seat at the dining room table in her house on the 22nd floor. "Well, then, father," she smiled at the man who also stood up, "I suppose that if this all works out, I'll be seeing you in the real world then."

"Indeed," her father nodded. "I...It's been good to see that you've made a decent life for yourself here, Asuna," he smiled. "A caring husband, a lovely daughter...And you! A master of cooking! I'll be sure to tell your brother that you've done well for yourself. That his absence in coming to this world caused good rather than ill."

"Please do," Asuna closed her eyes, "though, if it all works out, I should be able to tell him myself before too long." She opened them again, tears brimming at the corners, "See you soon, Father."

"I'll be waiting, Daughter," Her father smiled as well.

* * *

Leefa materialized at the warp gate just at the end of the massive floor that had once been covered in Lava- but now was graced by the flower fields of victory.

A stairwell lay before her- and she spread her wings and soared up them.

_'Faster- Faster!'_ She pushed herself to fly up past the retreating Alfheim GMs and past the startled guards. "ONIII-CHAAAN!" she shouted as she targeted the only black-hair-black-clothes person in the room.

He looked over in surprise- familiar eyes widening in confusion- "Haah?"

_**FLY-GREET!**_

She slammed into the boy and pushed him into the floor- hugging him tightly.

"What-?" Kirito blinked in confusion- "Who...?"

"You're alive!" Leefa was crying with relief, "You really survived through this world!"

"W...Sugu...ha?" Kirito finally recognized the voice from the person who had just glomped him.

* * *

Yuu just shook his head in memory of his own reunion with his sister, Nene, four years earlier. "Has it really been that long since that war?" he asked as he pressed a few buttons and pulled a few levers.

"Ah, yes it has," Wisemon chuckled, "I'm surprised it's been as long as it has been."

_"Amen to that, brother!"_ Starmon laughed from the Xros Loader. _"To think it's been four...almost five years now since we started this adventure collecting Code Crowns!"_

"We've really come a long way, haven't we?" Corone asked as she leaned up next to Yuu against the console. "I used to work for DarkKnightmon...so did Sally and Nene..."

_"Kotone too,"_ Spadamon remarked from the Xros Loader. _"Then there were the Death Generals...And we're still cleaning up _that_ mess, aren't we?"_

"Gravimon," Wisemon nodded. "Quite a pest, he is."

_"And he works with Quartzmon too!"_ Starmon huffed. _"What a sore loser!"_

"At any rate," Yuu chuckled as he glanced over at Kirito and Leefa, who were still chatting about all the things that had gone on, "it seems Asuna isn't the only one to reunite with her family today."

"I hate to break it up," Wisemon said, "but she really must log out before we leave. There's no telling what might happen to her when we depart."

"Yeah-" Yuu sighed.

"Oiii, Yuu!" Lizbeth called out suddenly from the other side of the console- "Incoming Video Message from someone calling himself Kamiya!"

"Kamiya?" Yuu's eyes widened slightly- "Put it through!"

The monitor above him cut to static and then resolved into a blurry web-cam video feed of Tai Kamiya- _"Yuu! Man am I glad to see you!"_

"Tai-san!" Yuu grinned slightly, "How'd you get this number?"

_"We just got a call from Shoutmon- he gave us this broadcast frequency so you can track us back to the Earth that the SAO players belong to,"_ Came Izzy's voice from off screen. _"Also! You need to take a look at this-!"_

The image spun around- as an actual laptop somewhere was spun around to look at something.

* * *

"We could really use reinforcements right about now!" Tai continued on as the image before him was fed into the camera despite the massive wind blowing past them obscuring parts of it.

_"Is that a-?!"_ Yuu stopped himself midsentence- unable to say it.

"It's a Quartzmon Terminal, Yes!" Izzy added as he narrowed his eyes at the massive black orb lowering itself towards the city streets.

* * *

"Damn it...!" Yuu's hands clenched into fists. "Alright then," He narrowed his eyes and began tracing the feed source back to the proper dimension- "Signal is locked on and we'll be ready to depart in a moment!"

_"See you soon, then!"_ Tai said before the feed cut out.

"OI!" Yuu spun on his heels, "Leefa-san, I apologize for this, but I've got to ask you to leave right now."

"What?" Leefa stood up in protest, "No way! I just found Onii-chan again and I'm not leaving him behind!"

"Sugu-" Kirito put a hand on her shoulder, "Please, you've got to go back now. We don't know what will happen if we try to jump and you're still logged in on the castle."

"I'll take that risk!" Leefa spun around, "I heard what's going on back home! If you go back into that you're going to fight whatever it is, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am, but-" Kirito was cut off as Leefa glared at him.

"Then I'll fight with you!" She declared, "How do you expect to fight anything that can fly without wings!? Huh?!"

"Er...Well..." Kirito scratched at the side of his head.

"Then I'll stay!" Leefa crossed her arms and stomped her right foot into the ground, "I'll stay so I can fight with my wings!"

Lizbeth and Yuu shared a glance with each other, then looked to Wisemon.

"Well," He shrugged, "it will be a good way to find out what happens to someone in this situation, I suppose, if she's voluntering for it?"

"Well alright then!" Yuu hit a button and shouted into the intercom- "Attention Aincrad! We'll be heading out a little ahead of schedule! Please strap yourselves into any available nearby buildings, and if you're an Alfheim player, please hurry off the Castle right now!"

"Front liners!" Lizbeth spoke into it next, "We're going to be pulling into earth- but that guy? Quartzmon? He's got some kind of trap waiting for us there. We're probably going to have to fight any ALO or SAO mobs that he might have waiting for us- so get your gear ready if you're willing to fight!"

The two pilots shared a glance- then nodded as they pulled two leavers simultaneously.

* * *

_**VWORRRP...**_

To the world of Alfheim Online- the Castle at the top of Aincrad glowed red as the castle began to fade away.

_**VWOOOOORRRPP...**_

Two pulses- it could barely be seen.

_**VVVWWOOOOORRRRRPPPP...**_

A Third pulse- and it was gone.

* * *

In the Kirigaya household- one Suguha Kirigaya lay in bed, an AmuSphere lying over her head.

As the Quartzmon Terminal visible through the window descended on the distant city- her AmuSphere began to glow a faint blue as her body started to glow a familiar shade of golden yellow...

* * *

As Aincrad flung itself side-wards through the Temporal Void- Leefa collapsed to the ground and shrieked in surprise.

"Sugu-!" Kirito's eyes widened in surprise.

But it was then that everyone was caught off guard as Yuu's Xros Loader suddenly shot out of his pocket- surrounded by a sphere of yellow light.

_"Not Agaiiiin!"_ Starmon lamented as the Xros Loader acted on its own once more-

_**Chime!**_

The top opened and it let out a familiar chime of beeps along with a flash of light.

"What the-!?" Yuu's eyes widened- "A Digi-Xros!?"

* * *

Suguha Kirigaya's body transformed into a sphere of light that shot out through the window and then up into the air-

* * *

-Where it shot in through the open doors and entered the avatar "Leefa."

"W...What the heck...?" Lizbeth stared on in surprise- "What's happening to her!?"

"Su..gu..." Kirito's eyes were wide open as he watched the avatar before him change in ever so slight ways- the blond hair shifted into a familiar black shade, and her eyes changed color as well. Some of her facial features reworked themselves as well to more closely mimic what the girl looked like in reality, and when the light show faded...

Suguha Kirigaya/Leefa sat where she had moments before with a pounding headache.

"Owowowow..." She grit her teeth.

"Well..." Wisemon remarked as he watched Yuu's Xros Loader float back over towards Yuu- "That was unexpected."

"Tell me about it-" Yuu frowned as he caught his Xros Loader and glared at it before pocketing it, and turning back towards the monitor- "We're coming through!"

* * *

**VWORP.**

Everyone's eyes went to the sky as a shadow began to fall over the city.

**VWOORRRP.**

A flying castle was materializing in the sky-

**VWWWWOOOORRRRP.**

Tai let out a whoop as he punched a fist into the air, "YEAH!"

Izzy frowned- "Did they have to do it in such an obvious manner?"

* * *

Much to the SAO player's surprise- their Magic Point gauges and Hit Point Gagues had remained visible to them- but among the sudden surprise was the random addition of ALfheim's magic wings appearing on their backs- each set a different color depending on the player's present armor coloring.

"Wh..Woah!" Silica cried out in surprise as her feet suddenly lifted off of the ground- "Awesomeee!"

Pina let out a proud cry- Her friend had learned to fly too!

* * *

Yuu narrowed his eyes at the wings that had sprouted from his back. "Okay- Seriously?" He pulled his Xros Loader out and glared at it- "You did that Digi-Xros thing to everyone, didn't you? Combined ALO avatar data with SAO Avatar data and gave everyone Wings?"

The Xros Loader remained silent- although it's screen flashed a winking emoticon for a few seconds in response.

Yuu sighed.

"I think they look pretty!" Corone giggled as she spun around on her own recently added wings- "I wonder if I get any new attacks from this?"

"Well..." Kirito said as he helped Leefa to her feet, "I have to say that this was pretty unexpected."

"I guess this is what happens when an avatar crosses dimensions then," Leefa muttered to herself.

"In any case-" Wisemon spoke up, "I do believe it's time we go confront the Terminal?"

"Right!" everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

From all 100 floors- glowing dots of various colors emerged from the Castle- flying out into the city towards their single target- the Quartzmon Terminal.

From its golden feet- various beasts and monsters- all of them Towers- emerged to flood the city streets.

"Knights of the Blood Oath!" Heathcliff called out as he spread his white wings to come to a halt infront of a group of flying Knights with blood red wings- "For Aincrad! For Earth! FOR OUR HOME!"

"RAAAAHHH!" Everyone behind him roared in agreement- and with that- they all soared down towards the army of Towers flooding the streets.

Kirito zipped out of the Palace and soared up into the air- getting a sense of feeling for his newly gained, translucent black wings. "Okay...this is going to change my fight style a bit..." He smirked, "But I love a good challenge!" And with that- he narrowed his eyes at a Pteramon Tower and zoomed towards it at mach speed- slicing through the metal-dinosaur with both swords and a sonic boom.

From the 22nd Floor- Asuna took flight on bright white wings of her own- with Yui right beside her. She quickly saw that stunt of Kirito's, and flew up to join him.

Leefa, meanwhile, just floated above the castle for a moment looking down at the city below in surprise. "It's so...different up here..." She was so caught up that she didn't even feel Klein putting a hand on her shoulder and asking, "Ready to kick some Quartz Crystals back where they came from?"

* * *

"HRRRAAAH!" Yuu had found that wielding a death scythe mid air was no easy task- especially when the Scythe itself had wings that could accelerate beyond normal swinging speed.

This lead to him deciding to take the fight towards the ground rather than to mid air. As he zipped down towards a mob of SAO Goblins being wailed away upon by a WarGreymon and a MegaKabuterimon, he caught sight of Tai and Izzy encouraging their Digimon.

"Tai! Izzy!" Yuu shouted.

"Woah!" Tai's eyes went wide when he spotted the boy- "Since when could you fly?!"

"About a minute ago," Yuu shrugged. "How goes the fight down here?"

"We've got a mixing of Digimon Towers and unknown monster towers," Izzy explained- "I'm guessing the unknowns are from Sword Art Online?"

"Probably!" Yuu nodded as he let Corone shift into her human form again to take on random opponents at her own leisure- he reloaded Spadamon in his weapon form to compensate for being unarmed. "There might be some from Alfheim as well."

"At the rate Quartzmon's pumping these guys out," WarGreymon shouted as he punched a Goblin into another's sword strike- "we're going to be over run pretty quickly- even with the extra back up!"

_*cue No Helping It! I'll Suck Up for Just One Minute and Twenty Seconds! GURREN LAGANN OST*_

"Agreed!" MegaKabuterimon squashed one flat- "They just keep coming!"

_"So we take out the Tower then,"_ Spadamon deduced, _"Then they stop spawning!"_

"We can't get close enough though-" Izzy said- "we tried already and there's a-"

_**KABLAM!**_

A massive explosion occurred just above the Quartzmon Terminal's body- protected from the blast by an orange, hexagonal energy plate.

"-Force field." Tai concluded as he glanced around for whatever caused it- "Who threw that-!?"

Up in the sky- suddenly there had appeared a large temporal rift.

Everything stopped as the rift pulsed- something was preparing to come through.

[0:35]

Suddenly- Massive floating ships emerged through the rift- with various smaller ones along side them- and at the front was one SpaceTrailmon with one certain Digimon King wearing a dashing red cape riding on the thing's nose.

"Shoutmon!" Yuu's eyes went wide.

"Are those Vanships!?" Tai's eyes went wide.

"Look! Those two flagships!" Izzy pointed at two certain black armored ships; "The _Silvana_ and the _Silvius_!"

"They really brought reinforcements from _**That**_ Universe!?" WarGreymon asked in surprise.

[0:44]

**"EVERYONE!" **Shoutmon snapped his fingers- and pointed at the Terminal- _**"SELECT YOUR TARGETS AND FIRE AT WILL!"**_

Missiles launched from the larger green and white ships- from the countries of Anatoray and Disith in a certain other dimension- selecting airborne Towers and obliterating them with specially designed warheads that only sought to cause damage towards Towers and nothing else.

The Smaller Vanships spread out and selected larger, land bound targets that were giving the SAO players a hard time.

Each Vanship would launch off small hydrogen propelled canisters from under their wings and would cause the Towers to explode into cubes upon impact.

[0:52]

Kirito and Asuna stared out at the sudden decimation of Quartzmon's forces with wide eyes.

"W...Where did these guys come from?" Asuna asked.

Kirito was left speechless as a certain Vespa variation of Vanship swung past them, and the blond haired, green eyed pilot girl waved and grinned at them before being berated by her dark haired copilot.

"Fam! Eyes on the sky!"

"Sorry! Sorry!"

[0:59]

"Damn!" Klein laughed as he watched a massive Disith warship fire down upon a flock of angry Dragon Towers with ease- sparing a group of SAO Players who had just about to become over run. "These guys are good!"

[1:07]

Meanwhile- the Quartzmon on the Terminal top just stared on in confusion- "Huh...So they decided to resort to this kind of strategy?"

He sighed- "Regardless- they still cannot pierce this shield that I've-"

_**"HEEE~EEEY!"**_

It was then that Quartzmon glanced up in time to see a certain, green plated, four legged, drill wielding Evangelion Unit 05 descending towards him after jumping off of a random Anatoray ship.

Quartzmon flared up his force field- but found that Unit-05's Drill spun right through it without a problem-

**"SURPRISE ANTI-AT FIELD GIGA DRILL BREAKER!"** Rei Ayanami shouted through the Eva's Loud Speakers.

"OH Crap In a Hat-!" Quartzmon managed to spit out before the drill ran him through and through.

The Terminal Exploded into a shower of cubes and flashes of light that drew everyone's attention towards it.

* * *

The Quartzmon who had hidden inside Noboyuki, Sugou, leaned against a window as he watched the Terminal he'd called for be destroyed in an instant.

He started laughing- "Hah...Ahahahaha...An Evangelion..." His laughter turned to coughing- but he still persisted- "They brought in an Evangelion and Exiles...!"

And then he coughed up something rather surprising- a tiny, blood coated, silver drill.

"...?" Quartzmon's eyes screwed up at the sight- and then he fell backwards towards the ground as his heart finally gave out.

"Noboyuki-san!" the person who had been escorting him rushed to his side...

But alas- it was too late.

The body had rejected the new mind- killing itself in the process.

Nothing could be done.

The Traitor had died by being betrayed by both the one he intended to defect to and by his own body.

* * *

The remaining Towers were quickly cleaned up- and the reinforcements from another dimension sailed away back into the rift that they'd come from.

That was the news that Ryouma had last heard a little over an hour ago.

The plan had failed.

_**click.**_

Ryouma looked up when the door opened to the interrogation room he'd been deposited in. "W...What?" He stared on as he tried to work is jaw into saying something coherent.

"Surprised?" Shoutmon asked.

"How?" Ryouma's eyes went wide- "You should be dead! You were trapped in a doomed timeline!"

"I have you to thank for that, actually," Shoutmon said as he closed the door behind him- then took a few steps to begin circling Ryouma. "A Gravimon in that timeline told me that anything can happen in a doomed timeline so long as it ends up cleared out before entropy sets in."

"...What did you do?" Ryouma asked- leaning in towards Shoutmon when he was directly across from him. "What. Did. You. _**DO!?"**_

"Me?" Shoutmon laughed lightly- "All I did was the same thing Taiki did. Pack up and leave!"

"..." Ryouma stared on in confusion as Shoutmon smirked rather dangerously.

"And besides, you gave me the idea too."

"What? How?!"

"You Xrossed yourself with a Sun-" Shoutmon leaned in to whisper almost conspiratorially upon seeing the horror flash across Ryouma's face, "claimed your 'new found' Gravity powers were from that. But you see...You used them wrong."

"Wh...what?" Ryouma was panicking now- how much did he KNOW?

"You pushed instead of pulled-" Shoutmon explained, "I might have bought it if you didn't do it like that..." He lowered his voice even more to a barely audible whisper, _"Quartzmon."_

"Y..You figured it out?" Ryouma asked.

"You- Gravimon- are actually you- Quartzmon-" Shoutmon pulled away from the silver haired boy and resumed his circling, "I don't know the exact loop, but I'd wadger a guess that the Gravimon who crashed onto our Earth three years ago eventually became Quartzmon- who then went back in time and ensured his own birth by recruiting you for his own- ah, sorry, _**YOUR**_ own plans."

"Sigh," Ryouma sighed- "If you know that much then you're probably on the path towards hunting down the final mes."

"Oh definitely," Shoutmon chuckled, "in fact...that Gravimon-Quartzmon-Ryouma that screwed this whole plan up on? Guess where I ended up blasting him into." Shoutmon smirked from behind Ryouma's line of sight- "Go ahead- guess!"

"...A blue rift in space?" Ryouma asked.

"_Exactly!_" Shoutmon chuckled, "I wouldn't have known the significance of that if I hadn't seen something fly into it just moments before. Wanna take a bet as to what that is?" Ryouma said nothing. "No? Not a clue?" Again- Ryouma said nothing. "Alright then, I'll tell you..." He leaned in towards Ryouma and whispered into his ear- _"A. Golden. Comet."_ Ryouma tensed up, and Shoutmon pulled away. "You know what I'm going to find if I go through that warp, don't you?" Shoutmon asked as he resumed circling. "I don't got a clue, honestly, but I'll take a wild guess."

"You'll never expect what's behind curtain number one," Ryouma said with a hollow voice- all emotion drained from it.

"I'll find you," Shoutmon said as he stepped towards the door, "I'll find the _You_ that isn't doomed to die because you split yourself too thin." He reached for the handle, "I suspect that this little meeting uninterupted means you'll be rotting in jail here for a very, _very_ long time," Shoutmon pulled the door open and stepped through. "Enjoy the rest of your life, Ryouma."

**THUD-**_**click.**_

Ryouma sat there for a few moments in silence.

He took in a sharp breath- clenched his fists- and then sobbed as tears started to collect at his eyes- "Damn it! _Damn it! __**DAMN IT!**_"

Tears hit the table as he sobbed again.

"What makes them win?" he asked to the empty room- "What is giving them the power to beat me at every _**TURN!?**_"

This particular Ryouma would not get the answer to that question for another three weeks.

* * *

SpaceTrailmon touched down on the first biggest gear that would fit it. Just behind it- Unit 05 had been hoisted down onto a gear that would fit it as well some time earlier.

Hideaki let out a sigh of relief once he felt the ship touch down. "Alright then...here we are..."

He got up out of the chair and quickly stalked down the hallway past the kitchen- where Kaoru, Mizuki, and Rina were all chatting about one thing or another- he continued on past them into the Time Engine room- "Oi, we're here!"

"Right!" Kaiyumi called from underneath the engine. "Thanks!"

Hideaki shook his head and turned to leave- nearly bumping into the Watch Maker as he did such- "Sorry..." And with that he walked off.

"So," The Watch Maker began- "how goes the modifications?"

"Pulling out the paradox inhibitor that just got installed is actually a lot harder than you'd think!" Kaiyumi huffed- "Especially when you THEN have to make sure that all the necessary ports are going to be cross compatible with the big machine we're plugging it into, ALL the while trying not to break anything else that's important!" She sighed- "Future You really is a genius with this Engine, by the way. I can't wait to ask him how he built it."

"If everything goes according to plan with the letter, then you'll get the chance soon enough," The Watch Maker chuckled as he glanced at a new watch on his wrist- a Chrono Synchronizer. Three weeks- it's timer read.

Kaiyumi stopped her work for a few moments to turn her head and look at him out from under the engine- "You're really sure you want to go through with this, Emmit?"

"It's the only way to ensure a happy ending for everyone," The Watch Maker said flatly, "my present self included."

"...I see." Kaiyumi turned back to her work, then called out- "Simon! Can you get me that Three Quarters wrench?"

The boy shot up from where he'd been napping in a pile of tools not a moment later. "Huh-Wha?"

"Three-Quarters Wrench!" Kaiyumi repeated- "Chop Chop!"

**THE TEMPORAL DIVE MACHINE CONTROL ROOM_ _ _|**

"So wait- they're all fine with letting us take Aincrad?" Yuu asked- eyes wide.

"Everyone agrees that the Governments shouldn't have their hands on this power," Heathcliff nodded, "and the only players that aren't fully okay with you taking it out are the ones that want to stay here on it to go where-ever it goes...which surprisingly to my count been over Eighty Percent of the surviving players- the ones who didn't remain within the Starting City for the entire game."

"Two years trying to escape and suddenly people want to _Stay_?" Lizbeth asked, eyes widening.

"We're still here, aren't we?" Kirito asked.

"I guess..." Lizbeth frowned.

"If we can easily return to this earth at any time, I think a lot of people won't mind staying," Asuna suggested a reason why, "it would be more like the game SAO was meant to be for them, I think?"

"That's quite true," Heathcliff nodded, "and as well- the sudden ability to summon wings makes us a rather large target for...scientists."

A shiver went down the group's spines.

"At any rate, Aincrad was meant to wander without a master," Heathcliff continued on, "I think that is what it truly wants deep within its core."

"I guess that makes sense," Lizbeth nodded.

"Still, we're not pulling out until we've got our pressing business here finished," Yuu noted. "The tower cleanup, and everyone getting a chance to return to their families..."

"You've got three days," Came Shoutmon's voice as he walked up into the room, "that's as long as I had to wait to get everything together to come here, so that's as long as you'll have to get it together too."

"Now Shoutmon...!" Yuu frowned at the sudden order.

"Three days?" Asuna asked, glancing at Kirito, "I think we can take care of everything in three days."

"Yeah," Kirito nodded- "Three days is good for me."

"Liz?" Asuna looked to her pink haired friend- who had her arms crossed as she tapped her foot to think.

"I'd be happier with four!" Lizbeth said finally- "But I can deal with three days!"

"I'll let the rest of the players know that if they want extended time, they can stay," Heathcliff said, "but for those wishing to head out off the bat, we'll be departing in three days."

Yuu's frown deepened a bit at that exchange, and so, once the room emptied out, pulled Shoutmon aside. "What's with you?"

"Huh?" Shoutmon asked. "What?"

"Why are you in such a rush to get out of here?" Yuu asked. "It's not the doomed timeline thing, is it?"

"No, actually," Shoutmon smirked a bit- "I'm just in a rush to get out there so we can find Taiki and Sally."

"Shoutmon, it's been three years already-" Yuu began.

"I know where they landed," Shoutmon cut off the same old spiel before it began- "I know where they landed and I'm in a rush to get to them before Quartzmon does."

"Wait...seriously?" Yuu blinked in surprise.

"Does it look like I'm joking to you, Yuu?" Shoutmon asked as he pointed at his rather serious, but hopeful face.

"Well...no..."

"And besides that-" Shoutmon grinned, "I'll be happy not to have to do all this Time Travel any more once we're done with this!"

"You seriously think it can end- Just like that?" Yuu frowned a little.

"It's been three years, Yuu," Shoutmon repeated that oft-repeated phrase, "everything has an end, even grand, adventurous stories like ours." He smiled, "But then again- endings are just another form of beginnings. Who's not to say that we won't have new adventures waiting for us once we finish this one?"

**THREE DAYS LATER_ _ _|**

The world of Earth stared on as the castle Aincrad took to the skies once more- floating up into the atmosphere and activating it's purple shield.

A controlled window of space time ripped open in the skies above it- and with a single _**VWORP!**_ it shot across space and time towards its destination.

* * *

"By my estimates it'll take us about a day to get to the specific coordinates you marked down, Shoutmon," Wisemon explained as they hurtled towards the other side of the time-space continuum.

"A day huh?" Shoutmon asked- "Any way to speed it up?"

"Not really," Lizbeth said as she looked up from one of the consoles- "The three jumps the castle made before were to neighboring universes- so it was easy to get between them quickly. But this jump is taking us clear across to the furthest edge of everything there is."

"So we're basically making up for in carrying capacity what we lose in travel time?" Shoutmon asked.

"That sounds about right to me," Wisemon nodded.

"Alright then," Shoutmon nodded, "make the announcement whenever you get a chance."

And with that- he strolled off.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

_NEXT TIME!_

_**X0VA-11! ENTER THE LAGANN CLUSTER!**_

* * *

**A.N.: ... At this point I realize now, it's been three years almost since I started this story. I'm not quite sure how to feel about the fact that it's almost over. Well...at any rate... I suppose it's time for a change of pace soon... 0_0**


	87. X0VA11- DXWvTTGL(02)

**THE LAGANN CLUSTER_ _ _| CRATER Z0NE_ _ _|**

It was a dark and stormy night. Many failed to realize how important this storm would be however, due to the fact that the storm was unseen by the world's underground inhabitants...

A streak of golden light arced in from above- hurtling in through space and the air space after that and then into the atmosphere of the planet itself...

The golden meteor shot down towards one of the many craters on the desert planet...and moments later-

**KRAKOOM!**

-It impacted on the surface.

A lone man stood at the lip of the crater- having come to the surface to map the safest route up for the trip with his son...

He worked his way over to the crater that had barely made an impact on the dome of the village he would soon stop calling home.

And inside...?

The man felt his heart skip a beat.

There was golden dust rising from the metal wreckage in the center...There were clothes and...

Two children.

A young girl- whose pink hair seemed absurdly long for someone of her young age- had her arms tightly wrapped around the body of the young boy next to her- his hair was short and yet burned with the fires of the sun itself.

And they were absolutely tiny in those massive clothes that were lying on the metal wreckage.

The man narrowed his eyes... "Impossible..." He muttered.

* * *

_**Mugendai na yume no ato no yarusenai yo no naka ja**_

Floating through the endless expanse of space were the occasional glass fragments and static bursts as the usual credits fluf appeared on screen occasionally.

_**Sou sa joushiki hazure mo waruku wa nai ka na**_

As the camera dove in past the ruins of a Stargate and came to a halt over the heart of a certain glowing blue void, a certain logo appeared on the screen:

**DIGIMON XROS WARS  
X0VA-11: ENTER THE LAGANN CLUSTER!**

_**Stay shisou na imeeji wo someta gikochinai tsubasa demo**_

The Logo faded as a shadow came over the blue void- and the camera panned back, revealing a certain floating castle to be heading straight towards it.

_**Kitto toberu sa...**_

The Castle Aincrad turned at a tilt- and then accelerated into the void-

_**ON MY LOVE!**_

The camera followed it into the void- and then cut to black.

* * *

**TEN YEARS POST IMPACT.**

_My name is Gimmy, I live in G-ha village._

As the voice of the boy narrated, we watched a visual of several diggers tunneling deep beneath the surface- hoping to expand their village further and further.

_Me and my sister, Dari, were brought to this place many years ago- we were said to have been found on the surface of the world- lost and wandering during a storm._

One of those diggers was pushing himself further and further ahead of the others, however- and that was the boy narrating to us.

_The man who found us, our Dad, took care of us for a short time...but then he died, leaving us to the care of his only child. Our Big Bro: Kamina._

As the boy dug with his spinning drill, he hit something hard that forced the drill to a stop. "Huh?" He pulled his light-vision goggles up off of his eyes and onto his forehead- blinking his grey eyes at the drill questioningly.

_We all have our jobs here in G-ha. Dari helps with watering and food, Kamina does...whatever it is he does...and as for me? I dig. _

The boy pulled his drill to the side and began scratching at the dirt where his drill had stopped. A few moments later- he found something odd.

A tiny, golden drill with a hole on the end that looked as if it were for a necklace loop.

_I dig to help the village expand, but I also dig because sometimes I find things. Weird things. Strange things. Things that sometimes don't even make any sense!_

As Gimmy turned the tiny drill in his hands over, it pulsed with a calm green light- "Woah...!" the boy stared at the pulsing drill with awe.

_But at the same time- that's the riddle of my very life! Dari and I were not born in the village, everyone tells us._

As the Diggers of the main shift took a break and chatted- the wall above them suddenly spat out a glob of dirt, covering them in it even as Gimmy hopped out of the hole and leaped to the ground.

"Oh watch where you're going, would ya, Gimmy!?" one of the Diggers complained. "I just washed all this off!"

_Nobody likes us very much._

"Oh look," the leader of a small click of girls said sarcastically, "It's Gimmy the Digger! Dug any new holes lately, Gimmy!?"

He ignored it as he fished through a bag to find a piece of string to tie around that drill.

"You know his sister, Dari?" one of the girls asked in a tone that implied whispering, but wasn't actually very quiet, "I hear she's so clingy she shares the same bed with him!"

_Me and Dari are considered outsiders by the adults here- being rescued from the surface and all- and all the kids who live here take all that repressed hatred from their parents and actually say it in public._

"Oooh, really?" Another girl began, "I heard that they're so poor they can only afford one bed! Their Brother lets them have it because he's _sooo_ kind heart-ed!"

"Really? That pervert with the flame tattoos?" The first girl hissed in revulsion.

_And as for Bro? Nobody really likes him either. He's the son of the village chief's daughter. She married our dad- but died giving birth to Kamina. Our dad was too important to the village to be publicly ostracized for his being an outsider, but when he died- the villagers took it all out on Kamina for killing his mother in birth..._

Gimmy found the string he needed and started tying it around the drill's loop at the right size that could probably be a necklace- gritting his teeth all the way.

_I have to ignore it- Bro doesn't want us getting in trouble for trying to defend him. He said that's not what dad would have wanted._

Gimmy stood up from where he'd been kneeling, and started walking through the village towards the house he'd lived in for as long as he could remember.

_We're always in enough trouble as it is without doing things._

It was then that the red haired boy spotted his pink haired sister across the village- who was busy trying to turn away one of the village's local boys while simultaneously carrying a bucket full of water.

Gimmy clenched his fist around that drill he'd found and was about to break that simple rule when Kamina intervened.

"Oi, Lanos," Kamina said. "Leave my little sis alone. Can't you see she's busy?"

"Erm," The green haired boy sweated a bit, "Right sorry about that...!"

_But thankfully, Kamina still has enough of an intimidation factor among the village that he can get people to leave us alone, if only for a little bit. It's probably the shades._

"You okay there, Dari?" Kamina asked as he took the trans-orange pointed W shades off of his face. "He didn't bug you too much, did he?"

"No, I'm fine," Dari shook her head 'no', "if I didn't have my arms full, I could've dealt with him myself."

"Heh, don't I know it," Kamina smiled.

_For Dari and I- we know things...at times. An instinctive memory- or a habit we didn't even make. Dari's been able to fight off the larger cave rats with her own bare fists at times using moves that none of the expert fighters recognized...but she always forgets how they worked after it. _

Gimmy worked his way across the village towards his Sister and Brother, rolling the Drill over in his hand as he walked.

_I can sense when things are about to happen- on the other hand- or I can tell which way through the rock is a safe way and which isn't. _

Gimmy stopped in his tracks, as a vague feeling of 'duck and cover' filled his mind.

_Like right now. I have the oddest feeling that the entire roof of G-Ha is going to collapse in exactly..._

"Everyone!" Gimmy ran over to them, panic in his eyes as he shouted "Hide! Duck and Cover! _**GET AWAY FROM THE PLAZAAA!**_"

_Thirty Three seconds._

Everyone looked up when the boy shouted- the diggers especially. For all the hate they disposed on the boy- everyone knew that when he yelled to duck and cover, you'd better duck and cover.

Everyone scattered- clearing the entire village floor in just under twenty seconds

"What's up bro?" Dari asked as she, Gimmy, and Kamina hid inside a small outcrop between two houses.

"Ten!" Gimmy's answer was a count down. "Nine...Eight...!"

Everyone tensed up at the boy's voice echoing through the cave.

"Seven! Six!"

Kamina donned his shades once more with a neutral expression on his face.

"Five! Four...!"

The village began to shake noticeably- an Earthquake?

"Three!"

The mean girls from before cowered together as the shaking intensified.

"Two!"

There was a loud and very audible _**CRACK**_

"ONE!"

And then the entire roof caved in as a massive, gold and black colored robotic beast fell through the debris and landed on the forming rubble pile in the center of the village.

"W-What the hell is that!?" a villager shouted even as bright daylight streamed down into the village for the first time in a long time.

The beast-no, some kind of mechanized armor- got to it's feet and shook itself off.

"...It's a Lion...!" Dari said the name before she even

"Woah..." Gimmy said as he clutched at that little drill he'd held onto.

_**"COME BACK HERE!" **_ Suddenly- another giant robot- this one a brilliant shade of green with a humanoid upper torso and four splintered legs on wheels- came flying down the hole- a giant drill on the right arm pulled back into a punch.

The Lion Armor looked up as the drill came barreling down towards it...!

_**CRACK!**_

The ground beneath the Lion Armor gave away- sending it tumbling down into the lower reaches of the village- their unfortunate rescuer followed it down below unable to slow their descent.

_**"Crap!"**_

Things fell silent beyond the continued collapse of floors beneath the village as both mechs fell downwards and downwards until they reached a stop.

"...Wow..." Kamina whistled, "That had to be the mother of all early alerts."

"...Yeah..." Gimmy just stared on in surprise. He had NOT been expecting any of that.

_"Hello!"_ A girl's voice called down from above- _"Is everyone alright down there?"_

Gimmy crawled out of his hiding spot to look up at the edge of where the roof had used to be lying. "Hello?" He called up to the voice. "Who's there?"

There was a shadow that could barely be seen on the lip of the newly made hole in the roof- it (she?) seemed to glance over behind it (she?) and motioned for something before turning back to shout down.

_"My name's Akari! I came to help!"_ the voice called out- _"Is everyone okay down there?"_

"What are you doing up there?" Dari called up.

_"I'm looking for someone!"_ the voice called down, _"Two someones, actually. But that's besides the point! Is anyone hurt down there?"_

Kamina got up and glanced around the ruined village- then he shouted up, "I don't think so! But I can't tell for sure!"

_"Alright! We'll get someone down there to help A.S.A.P.!"_ The shadow on the edge pulled away and seemed to vanish for a moment.

Moments later- it returned with another figure- both seemed to be carrying something between them that they then threw down into G-Ha village.

It unfurled out- and then became immediately obvious as being a rope ladder as it descended and fully extended out a bit over a missing piece of floor.

_"OI!"_ A guy's voice shouted out that time- _"Is it touching the ground?"_

"It would if there was ground there!" Kamina called up.

The male voice swore in what was probably a muttered curse- but echoed down into the cave due to random chance. _"Alright! Hold on a second! We'll figure something out...!"_

It was then that the entire village began to shake once more- and the small piece of ground directly underneath Gimmy gave way- dropping him down into the pit below.

"WAAAHHH!"

"GIMMY!" Dari ran for the edge- calling for her brother- but was pulled back by Kamina even as the ledge continued to crumble.

"OI!" He shouted, "Whatever you're going to do, **HURRY IT UP ALREADY!**_** WE'RE LOSING GROUND QUICK**_!"

* * *

**THUD- **_**skip-**_** TUMBLE- **_ROLL_**-CRASH!**

Gimmy somehow managed to roll himself down that rather steep incline thanks to a random sense of when to bend a certain way or another that brought him to a stop right up against the edge of the tunnel he had been digging earlier that day- although he didn't realize it at this exact moment.

He was far too distracted by the sight of the Lion Armor and the Four Legged Drill Bot fighting it out- with the Lion having changed into a more humanoid form for ease of fighting.

"Woaah...!"

_**"WHAT WERE YOU GOING TO DO TO THIS VILLAGE!?"**_ the Drill bot shouted with- Gimmy realized with a start- a Girl's voice as it leaped forward to drill through the Lion Armor's tail-sword.

**"WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU?!"** The Lion Armor roared- surprising Gimmy very much- as it blocked.

**"Because!"** -the camera cut inside to view Rei Ayanami as she grit her teeth- **"If you don't this is going to get REALLY DAMN MESSY FOR ONE OR BOTH OF US!"** Unit-05 twisted it's arm- using the rotation of the drill to glance off of the sword and into part of the Lion Armor's prominent arm.

_**"SHIIT!"**_ The Lion Armor reacted rather loudly as it's right arm was torn up rather messily.

**"SEE?"** Rei countered, **"Told you it'd get messy!"**

The Lion Armor was about to reply when the ground shook below them once more- causing the two Mechs to fall deeper into the Village's depths.

"W~Oaaah!" Poor Gimmy- however- found himself rolling down into that tunnel from the sudden shaking.

He rolled and he rolled for a few moments before the tunnel's end was reached- or at least where it had ended for Gimmy due to a recent tremor breaking open the floor open to drop him into the seat of some unknown machine.

"...Ow..." Gimmy groaned as he quickly got himself turned around in the chair.

It was a circular chamber that could probably only fit one pilot comfortably- maybe two adults and a child pilot if you stretched it. At the very least if it weren't buried in the rock, he, Dari, and Kamina could fit in there easily.

There were two compression based levers that seemed to be mounted onto the round track that circled the entire thing- and a few subtler tracks reaching down into the floor that indicated that there was probably some sort of gyroscopic thing going on.

Gimmy found that it was all rather familiar in a vaguely unfamiliar way.

_*cue Savior of the Waking World, Homestuck Vol 5*_

It was then that the Drill that he'd found a little while ago pulsed green- illuminating the round screen at the front of the chair's control system.

There was a small, cone shaped hole inside the center of that screen- with a slightly glowing green outline on the inside that suggested a drill would fit inside.

"No way...This thing still has power?" Gimmy stared down at the Drill in his hand, then over at the socket. It was then that he had the vaguest thought that the drill was actually some kind of key.

He slowly reached out with the Drill towards the Ignition System- _**klik**_- "It fit...!"

[0:18]

Everything on the inside of the Machine's controls lit up with a brilliant green that then subtly shifted to a burning red color as the screen with the drill in it ran through a random sequence of coding.

Gimmy's fingers, still on the drill, then turned the Key to the side- and the screen flared up in recognition- displaying the Xros Heart Logo proudly on the screen before the entire thing jerked downwards as the sound of a drill revved up.

"Woah!" Gimmy fell backwards into his seat as a set of thin- translucent ribbons shot out from the furthest edge of the metal rings and formed a dome over his head-

[0:31]

The entire machine began digging downwards as multiple images and video clips began playing on the inside of that translucent dome above Gimmy's head- flashing an entire 76 some chapters worth of story before his eyes as he felt gravity pull on him like an elevator.

It was an entire story he'd heard repeatedly- one of a team called Xros Heart.

A story of a Mon who became King- A girl who became Queen- a Family reunited- and of friendships forged.

[0:45]

But the angles were weird- all of the footage seemed to come from a single device that one person carried with him. His voice heard- but face unseen.

Then the view would change to another Device's vantage point- and then Gimmy realized that they came from the Xros Loaders! But despite that- only that one holder of that one Xros Loader was never seen.

There was a point where the warrior Tactimon appeared before them- and then the footage all around went blank static excluding one panel- which showed Gimmy the man who had rescued him and Dari.

Marcus Damon.

[0:59]

The feeds came back- showing scenes of battle over a City- someone's home- The spontaneous eruption of a pillar of emerald energy.

Then the vantage points all jumped to that Digital World.

The battles that were held to reclaim the Code Crown- relationships rekindled, people died, victories were had- all of that lead to a Chess Match. The Demon DarkKnightmon narrowed his eyes at the Unseen General even as they battled for the fate of things to come.

The feeds jumped to the final battle- the storming of the castle- a cut of static- and a reunion on a Pirate Ship.

A final plan was launched- and finally Gimmy saw the boy's face- and an echo of sympathy as he convinced the girl to come with him to the Code Crown.

[1:13]

The boy fought off a Death General with a surge of energy and then- Exploded into a brilliant golden light as all of the orange lighting in the small chamber shifted to a similar color.

The Maintainer was born- and the King Reborn- the Demon was confronted by his own army and soundly defeated by being transformed into a Sun!

The footage changed to just of The Maintainer's view- as he and a girl with green hair lived their lives for a year before the inevitable happened- and work resumed once more.

[1:26]

The remaining time accelerated quickly- a boy who would become the Queen's Father- battles that were fought quickly and ended just as easily.

And then- the Maintainer threw himself into the path of gun fire that even Gimmy could feel for just a brief moment- and after that...

[1:40]

The device suddenly came to a stop- throwing open the roof as it hit the ground at an angle- throwing Gimmy and the drill key out into a small, dark room that had a large chest in the center of it- marked by that Xros Heart logo that had appeared so many times in that video montage.

Gimmy got to his feet- holding that drill as he approached the chest that had a glowing lock similar to the ignition system inside the device behind him- a device that if Gimmy had decided to look back upon it would look exactly like a giant robotic head that had a drill in place of the neck.

[1:52]

Gimmy stepped forward and put the drill in the lock- twisting it to open the chest and revealing it's contents to the boy in a burst of steam and light that made him shield his eyes.

[2:07]

Inside the chamber were two sets of ruined clothes- a broken, faded, yellow hover board- twin 9 Milimeter handguns- a set of goggles- and, on top of it all, an envelope lying underneath the Orange Xros Loader whose screen pulsed with a circle that had a drill-shaped slash through it's center at an angle.

Gimmy picked up the Xros Loader and stared at it in confusion- completely missing the envelope entirely as he felt the Device pulse with an energy he hadn't felt in years.

But that was impossible- a part of his mind reasoned- he shouldn't be remembering this thing at all-

Such was the Paradox that caused the boy to faint- sending him falling backwards onto the floor with a _**THUD.**_

* * *

Evacuation.

It was never a nice word, Akari mused. It always implied that something bad was happening.

For the surviving villagers of "G-Ha" village, that was pretty much a given fact.

"So how the hell did you find us anyways?" The man with blue hair and familiar shades- Kamina- asked with a questioning tone that Akari found strangely familiar.

"We were tracking a signal that was coming faintly from below this village," Akari explained even as Shoutmon supervised the SpaceTrailmon's movements from the ground. "We're positive it came from a device that belonged to a friend of ours that went missing about three years ago."

"Three years ago?" Kamina asked, "From Under our village?"

("OIII!" Shoutmon shouted- "Stop swaying to the left! Hold it steady!"

The Space Trailmon had the rope ladder attached onto it's hanger bay ramp- with the villagers presently hanging on holding their eyes shut tight as they nearly swung into the far wall.)

"Yeah," Akari nodded, "it'd be something just like this," she pulled out her Xros Loader to show it to him, "only in orange."

"Orange huh...?" Kamina stared at the device as a memory scratched at the back of his brain. "I haven't seen something like that in years."

"Do you recognize it?" Akari asked, a slight bit of hope swelling in her eyes.

"Well..sort of..." Kamina scratched at the back of his head, "See the thing is that nothing major's happened in this village in over ten years. I can't imagine how something like that would have gotten into the village three years ago."

"What exactly happened ten years ago?" Akari asked, "We're actually dealing with something that could have sent our friends back in time."

"I don't really remember that day very well," Kamina said, "but my dad took me up to the surface one day and we saw this meteor strike the ground not too far from the village entrance. And inside that was..."

Before Kamina could say anything more- a loud, high pitched squeal played out through every sound emitting device that could pick up on radio transmissions- occasionally beeping and changing pitch and tone for a few seconds before stopping.

"OW! DAMN IT!" Shoutmon swore as he pulled an ear bud/microphone communicator out of his left ear, "What the hell was that!?"

_"One second!"_ Rina's voice came through SpaceTrailmon's speakers as she spoke, _"The event log says it was an incorrectly formatted broadcast on the wavelength the Wristers use to communicate with each other."_

"What the hell would cause that?" Akari mused for a moment before the same incident happened again- only louder and longer this time.

* * *

Rina winced as Zenjirou and Kaiyumi entered the bridge. "It hasn't let up yet," she smiled apologetically.

"Let me see the reports," Kaiyumi asked as she sat down into the Co-Pilot's chair to read the information coming in. "And can we mute this damn thing already?"

"Would if I could have!" Rina scowled.

"Wait," Zenjirou held up a hand before Kaiyumi even attempted to mute the signal, "I think there's a pattern to it."

"Well it is an improper broadcast of some kind," Kaiyumi scowled.

"Yeah, but," Zenjirou shook his head, "I feel like I've heard it somewhere before." He paused for a moment as he listened to the sound playing through, then nodded as he caught on, "Run it through a slow scan TV filter"

"A Slow Scan TV filter?" Kaiyumi asked. "What makes you think it's that?"

"Just call it a hunch!" Zenjirou insisted.

"Alright, fine..." Kaiyumi sighed and input the proper signal filters.

Moments later- the strange sound stopped being broadcast at all- rendering the effort moot.

"...Please tell me you got part of it?" Zenjirou asked.

"System's processing..." Kaiyumi frowned as the signal came through- roughly distorted in places, but otherwise a visible image. "...What the-"

"Is that-?" Zenjirou's jaw nearly dropped at the image on screen.

"It is...!" Kaiyumi nodded.

"What is it?" Rina asked.

"Here..." Kaiyumi tapped a few keys and sent the image over to Rina's main monitor.

"...No _Way_!"

It was a set of seven familiar Golden Symbols, two of which had been singled out and circled with the logo of the DATS team that a certain Marcus Damon had once worked for.

"Did the system record any part of the other transmission?" Zenjirou asked.

"I'll check," Kaiyumi dove into the system logs.

* * *

_"Shoutmon, Akari!"_ Rina called down from the ship- _"You're going to want to come see this."_

Shoutmon glanced to Akari, who nodded at him.

"Make Way!" Shoutmon called out as he shifted into his other form of OmegaShoutmon and summoned wings- "I'm coming up!"

The sudden transformation left Kamina staring with his jaw half-way to the ground, while Dari, who had been sitting silently nearby- looked up in mild confusion.

"Why is that familiar...?" She frowned.

* * *

"What the hell is this." Shoutmon said flatly yet loudly in a rather confused way without actually asking a single thing.

It was more of a statement, really, than anything else.

Well, more of a rhetorical question that was directed at the image that had been discovered at the end of the broadcast.

"It's a slow scan television signal," Zenjirou explained, "broadcast on an old wrister wavelength. We stopped using it about a year ago."

"Most of the sound we heard earlier, though, wasn't this image." Kaiyumi tapped a few keys and brought up a password screen, "Marcus kept a black box of sorts, hidden as a part of SpaceTrailmon's mainframe. I've ran into it before, after he...you know...but I never really had the guts to dig into it."

"You bring this up because...?" Shoutmon raised an eyebrow.

"Because there were two broadcasts earlier," Kaiyumi explained, "the first, incoming signal that signaled this black box, and the second, longer one, that was an outgoing call."

"Wait, so Marcus was the one who set this up?" Shoutmon scowled. "How? He died."

"We don't know that for sure, actually," Kaiyumi moved over to another screen. "I asked Agumon if he knew the password or not, and he's working on breaking it now, but I've got a feeling that Marcus landed on this world, and survived long enough to set up a message for us when we got here, and expected SpaceTrailmon to be here to receive that message and do what he required of it."

"Taiki and Sally," Zenjirou said simply, "those two symbols were theirs. That means they were here too."

"Okay, say they're here," Shoutmon began, "why didn't they come find us as soon as we showed up?"

"Memory Loss? Maybe they've regenerated so many times since they landed they look completely different," Kaiyumi shrugged, "at any rate, Marcus left us a message that collaborates the Xros Loader signal we traced to here."

"Okay," Shoutmon frowned at that, "Marcus set this up. How. Why. And what was in the rest of that transmission burst? What received it?"

"The rest of the transmission burst was SSTV," Zenjirou answered, "but it's been accelerated. A ton of data was pushed out in very little time. Probably video footage or something."

"The only part we could easily de-crypt was the end part, which was clearly meant for us to find," Kaiyumi added, "if I had to guess, the signal was meant to go somewhere to be a part of another message, probably for Taiki and Sally, given the timing of this."

"Which is why you said memory loss before," Shoutmon sighed. "Alright, so where does that leave-"

_*Cue MeGaLoVania (Homestuck Vol6)*_

It was then that a slightly familiar guitar rift floated through the speakers once more.

"Us?" Shoutmon finished as the camera suddenly shot down into the dark tunnels below G-Ha village.

* * *

[0:13]

In quick succession- The Drill key was twisted- the back of the robot head sprouted drills that pulled the remains of the hover board together and repaired the damage instantly- the lights inside the controls lit up- and the canopy closed.

The robot-head transformed- suddenly sprouting miniature arms and legs as it dismissed that drill-neck and got to it's feet.

[0:18]

Gimmy pulled the newly discovered goggles down over his eyes as he smirked slightly in eagerness for what he was about to pull off.

The thrusters on the hover board lit up with golden energy and then flung the miniature Armor into the tunnel it had just dug minutes before.

And from there- the camera shot up fast past it- joining the fight between the Lion Armor and Unit 05.

[0:30]

Rei scowled at the Lion Armor who- despite a wounded arm- still managed to fight well enough to provide her with a challenge.

As she blocked a sword strike with the drill- out of the corner of her eye she spotted a golden light cracking through the ground just beneath them.

[0:38]

Suddenly! The miniature face robot shot out of the ground- holding a massive drill on its right hand as it drilled up through the air- cutting into the Lion Armor's wounded arm and then suddenly carrying it upwards!

As it flailed out its legs in surprise- Unit-05 reached out and grabbed a leg and hitched a ride all the way back up to the surface.

[0:45]

With a roar- the miniature Armor pulled the two larger robots high up out of the ruins of G-Ha village and easily managed to dodge the SpaceTrailmon hovering over it- taking them even higher and higher.

Everyone watched in surprise at this sight- and continued to watch on at what was about to happen next.

With a certain altitude reached- the drill vanished- and Unit-05 let go of the Lion Armor.

They were in free-fall.

[0:54]

The Lion Mech had dropped it's sword- and Rei reached out to grab it with the EVA's free hand.

The Lion Mech's face twisted up in anguish as it expected the next few moments rather accurately.

A _**SLICE**_ followed by a _**DRILL**_, and the Lion Armor had become a headless horseman.

[1:11]

It was then that the miniature Armor transformed back into it's drilling form- detaching the hoverboard as it soared down with a revving drill to impact the spot where the Lion Armor's head had been moments before.

[1:17]

With a flash of crimson-gold light- transformations overtook the Lion Armor- fixing the damaged limbs- and forcibly kicking out the Lion like features that remained and transforming them into something subtly more...Xros like- with a bulkier body, and powerful legs.

The Color scheme changed as well- dismissing the gold and black for Crimson and Onyx- and then on it's left hand- a familiar Sparrow shaped shield appeared even as the hover-board enlarged itself to three times it's original size to fit snugly on the back of the re-purposed Armor.

Tipping it all off was the definitely familiar helmet of Xros Five- appearing in a flash of golden light and slamming down onto the foreign head of the Armor.

[1:27]

With a flash of light- its new engine thrusters fired off- halting it's descent even as it shot a hand down to grab hold of Unit05's free arm- and stopping their free-fall as well.

Everyone stared up at the changed Armor in surprise- and yet recognition.

Akari smirked almost dangerously- Kamina just nodded in approval while Dari's eyes lit up with hope.

Shoutmon and Zenjirou stared out the window of SpaceTrailmon with wide open jaws all while Kaiyumi just nodded in confirmation of an unspoken theory.

[1:44]

Inside the cockpit of the now much larger robot- Gimmy glanced around at the world before him- an endless desert with a blue sky above and many craters below.

But there were signs of life- floating machines- a glowing sun and an impossible to see moon all in the same horizon- and all the people from G-Ha staring up from the ruins of their village.

[1:52]

And among them was Dari- looking up at him with the same sense of confusion that he himself felt.

He smiled at her though she couldn't see it yet- and began lowering both himself and the stranded Unit05 towards the ground.

From an unseen shadow in the cargo bay- A certain orange wolf with a drill tail chuckled as he saw the sudden beheading and transformation of the giant Armor.

"Welcome back, kid," Dorulumon smirked.

[2:04]

Rei laughed up at the giant robot supporting Unit-05. "You've got style," she said as she sent a video screen towards the other robot- which was recieved and opened in turn on the other side, "what's your name?"

_"Me?" _Gimmy blinked, then responed simply, _"Gimmy Damon, miss."_

"Gimmy huh?" Rei laughed yet again, "My name's Rei Ayanami! Pleasure to meet ya!"

[2:10]

Akari laughed herself- "So, Kamina, you were saying something about something inside a crater?"

"Uh..yeah..." Kamina couldn't take his eyes off of the transformed robot- "it was something very similar to that, actually..."

"Really now?" Akari couldn't help but to smile, even as the rescued villagers all around muttered in surprise.

"Is that Gimmy the Digger!?"

"How the hell did he get his hands on that thing?"

"We really should've been nicer to him, I think..."

"Are you nuts?!"

"Did you see the way he just carried that thing into ORBIT!"

"Should we be bowing and begging for his forgiveness?"

[2:20]

Everyone who stood in that desert in that moment couldn't help but to feel a sense of that something had been started... Gears put in motion that couldn't be stopped again.

And everyone had different faces in mind for what that unstoppable force was.

[0:29]

The Robots soon landed on the ground, and with that first victory landed, began the start of a new day.

**AINCRAD_ _ _| TEMPORAL DIVE MACHINE CONTROL ROOM_ _ _| SIMULTANEOUSLY_ _ _|**

Yuu Amano whistled quietly to himself as he monitored the Floating Castle's orbit over the strange planet they'd traced the Xros Loader signal to.

Much like the Digital World before Yuu had seen it properly- this universe had been split up into Zones- although the strange nature of this dimensional splitting had caused other names to rise up in written forms- "Xones" and "Z0NES" being the most prominent despite their pronunciations sounding exactly the same, and yet somehow everyone managed to understand the spoken "X" or "0" in the names.

Presently- Aincrad was floating over what the systems had labeled **"CRATER ZONE"**- and under a certain crater a certain Xros Loader signal had been detected.

As the first of the new batch of "Zones" it was quickly realized that things were vastly different from the old Digital World.

Where as the old Zones seemed to be self-contained bubbles of sorts- these new Zones had an almost synthetic quality to them. From above "Crater Zone" looked like a flat square of desert with a sky-dome planted over head, while from the side, it appeared to be a massively spanning complex of tunnels just floating in space.

Such was the oddities of this strange branch of the universe.

Yuu glanced over at a screen- which showed the sensors picking up SpaceTrailmon on a return course for Aincrad. He reached for a button and spoke into a microphone, "Control to SpaceTrailmon, back so soon?"

_"SpaceTrailmon to Control. Ah, yeah, but we're going to have to make a few trips."_ Shoutmon laughed slightly, _"Be sure to clear a few apartments on Floor 48 for refugees."_

"Refugees?" Yuu frowned, "What the hell did you find down there?"

* * *

_*cue "O'Niell Inbound", Stargate Atlantis OST*_

"You'll find out soon enough," Shoumon chuckled as he cut the transmission off and turned to face the three new-comers on the bridge. "So," he grinned, "What do you think?"

[0:05]

Gimmy, Darry, and Kamina all stared out the window as the Space-Trailmon ascended towards Aincrad- a massive floating castle of darkened steel in a void of yellow and green light.

With a loop and a twist- Rina brought the SpaceTrailmon swooping around each of the floors as they ascended towards the top in a spiraling drill.

[0:20]

Those who stood on the balconies overlooking the outside area waved at the SpaceTrailmon as it soared past the various levels.

From the brief glimpses inside that could be seen- the trio staring on in amazement could view towns and cities and varying landscapes.

Fields of winged beasts being herded by people who sprouting wings to fly- all of it was a truly amazing sight to behold.

Kamina finally got his jaw back under control and ran a hand through his hair.

[0:50]

"And you guys LIVE here?" He asked.

"Not full time, no," Shoutmon smiled, "the people of Aincrad lived here well before it could move across dimensions. We're just...borrowing it, I guess?"

"Some kind of borrowing..." Kamina stared on as they passed Silica and Pina chasing a flock of black versions of Pina's own species of feathery dragons. "And you're tellin' me that there are 100 floors to this place?"

"Enough room and more to spare for the remains of your village," Rina remarked as she guided them past one of the higher floors. "This place was designed for Ten Thousand plus people."

"Ten thousand plus?" Dari was shaken out of her awe at that number, "How can there be that many people in one place?"

"Whole planets have populations in the billions," Shoutmon stated the fact calmly as he observed her reaction. "Not to mention the sheer vast number of alternate worlds out there in the multiverse..."

"And our little pit in the ground is just a fraction of the tiniest fraction," Kamina chuckled, "really puts things in perspective of how much our lives have changed already just by today alone..."

"Bro!" Dari protested at that, "Don't say that!" She turned to Shoutmon, "Make him take that back!"

"Hey, don't look at me, he's the one who said it," Shoutmon grinned, "not me!"

Dari pouted. "Mouuu~..."

And with that- they cleared the final floor and began descending towards the landing pad waiting for them.

* * *

The ramp touched down on the ground and Akari rushed off as fast as her feet could let her- she skipped down towards the telportation terminal and warped away seconds later.

"What's got her in a rush?" Dorulumon asked with a frown.

"Who knows," Shoutmon shrugged before turning to help with the unloading of a Hyper-space Cube that had been specially enchanted to be able to fit Unit-05 inside it's small surface, although at the moment it now held the re-purposed Lion Armor inside, "she's been feeling weird ever since we entered this branch."

"Huh..." Dorulumon blinked, "Mind if I go talk to her?"

"Sure, go right ahead," Shoutmon nodded absently as checked the seals on the box, "I've got some legal stuff to take care of up here, confirm that the apartments got set up properly and all." He sighed, "Aaaaand then I've got to make sure that _those two_ are who we really think they are."

"Good luck then," Dorulumon leaped away towards the gate. "Later!"

"Yeah, later...!" Shoutmon scowled at the energy readings from the crate. "What the hell is this." He stated the question yet again.

* * *

"So you found this letter?" Kamina asked as he looked the envelope over, "Along with everything else?"

"Yup," Gimmy nodded, "it's addressed to you, so I didn't open it."

"Smart move, I guess," Kamina frowned as he looked the envelope over, "now how do I even open it?"

"Here," Dari took the letter out of Kamina's hand and then pulled a small, thin, fruit knife out of a pocket before slicing the letter open at the top and handing it back.

"Thank you, Dari!" Kamina chuckled slightly as he took the letter back and pulled the contents out.

"So what is it?" Dari asked.

"Give me a chance to read it first, would ya...?" Kamina protested as he scanned the contents of the letter over. "...Huh." He frowned, "Well that's a load of help, Dad!"

"What's it say?" Gimmy and Dari asked at once- curious to learn more.

"Er-" Kamina folded the letter back up and shoved it back into the envelope, "Nothing. Just a bunch of nonsense. He coded it with some weird cypher. I'll have to figure out what he used on it later."

"Aww..." Dari pouted, "no fair!"

"Yeah, well, dad was always like that," Kamina grumbled, "so no pouting!" He turned to Gimmy, "So what else was in there besides all this?"

* * *

It wasn't too hard to track down where Akari had teleported to- just a systematic leap to all of the usual suspects, a quick sniff to see if her scent was recent enough, and then following the trail once he had found the right floor.

Dorulumon found all of that 'wolf stuff' easy enough to pull off, even in his human form, but he found doing this next part even more awkward.

Akari had gone into a small cafe on Floor 48, in the town of Lindas, that the Blacksmith Lizbeth had introduced Yuu to at some point during the two month campaign at taking the castle back from Quartzmon. When he checked, the owner of the Cafe simply shrugged and said that Akari had yet to order anything, instead ducking into the nearest rest-room.

With a Sigh, Dorulumon knocked on the door whose handle had a red light indicating "Locked" and waited from a response. "Akari?" he asked after a few elongated moments of silence. "Are you in there?"

"Y-Yeah..." Akari replied after another few seconds, almost as if trying to compose herself, "What are you doing here, Dorulumon?"

"Just came to check on you, that's all," Dorulumon frowned slightly, "Shoutmon said you haven't been feeling well?"

"It's just the trip through the void," Akari said through the door- and while he couldn't see her facial expression, he could tell she wasn't so sure about that. "A few others have been feeling queasy since then, ya know?"

"Yeah," Dorulumon had heard of that- of people getting nauseous from the trip from their Multiverse into this branched Universe that Quartzmon/Gravimon had created. But for most people, that had passed after a day at the minimum, two at the maximum. Almost a week after the transition through, though...? That was starting to get ridiculous. "Are you sure you're alright in there?"

"...No," And Dorulumon wished no more then at that moment that his ears weren't quite as sensitive as they were.

He grimaced slightly, thankful that the SAO Game System's mechanics of not allowing sound to transition through a door unless there had been a knocking first had managed to slip through the multiple Dimensional Jumps unscathed. "Akari," He began once he heard her coughing in annoyance, "maybe you should speak with Wisemon or Wizardmon about this?" Or maybe even a proper doctor if he was right about all this. Were there even any dedicated Doctors among the SAO Player Base at the present moment?

"...Y-Yeah," Akari agreed from the other side, "I was just thinking about that myself..."

Dorulumon sighed once more- "Good grief," he muttered.

**FLOOR 1_ _ _| WILD BOAR FIELDS_ _ _| AN HOUR LATER_ _ _|**

"Wait wait wait-" Dari protested as she waved one of the Nine Milimeters around, "You're telling me you want me to shoot an unloaded gun at that pig with no experience at firing a gun at all?" Shoutmon simply nodded in agreement. "And you're saying that if I can kill this pig with an unloaded gun that proves...What exactly?"

Shoutmon sighed, "It'll prove that the gun _responds_ to you, in a way that means relativly little to the current situation other than that you'll be able to pilot the Sparrowmon Gunman just fine."

"What even is a Sparrowmon anyways?" Dari frowned.

"It's the thing that got made from the hover board Gimmy pulled out of that box he said he found," Shoutmon sighed again. "Look, Just...Shoot the gun at the damn Pig already!"

"No need to get testy!" Dari held the Nine Mil' out to the side, and without even aiming, fired off a round at the Wild Boar grazing at the grass as it had been programmed to do. "I'll shoot this thing as often as you want me to!" Another shot fired off- and another- and Another! "But that doesn't change the fact at all that this gun isn't loaded-" BANG! BANG! "-And won't kill that pig at all!"

It was then that the Wild Boar shattered into Blue Polygons- perfectly undermining the girl's entire argument in one gush of wind.

"..." Dari frowned as a light pink blush took to her cheeks- "Don't say a word. Not. A. _**Single.**_ Word."

Shoutmon motioned drawing a zipper closed over his lips- then locking it up and throwing away the key.

* * *

"So how's she doing?" Kamina asked when he came by to check up on Dari a short time later.

"Just watch and be amazed," Shoutmon said as he waved an arm out over the entire field.

"RRRAAAH!" Dari leaped over a Wild Boar- firing a single shot below her without even aiming and blasting the Wild Boar's HP bar into data- a stunt only an observing SAO player would see for what it had truly been.

"HAH!" With a double fire- she slid between two Wild Boars and sent their polygons flying.

A few boars got the bright idea to swarm her from all sides- "KIYAAAH!" but a well-placed round house kick to the snout sent one flying to the side into another- and then into another- where she then shot those three with three well placed rounds before her foot came down upon the fourth Wild Boar and shattered the HP Bar yet again- scattering the Boar to the wind.

"Woah," Kamina blinked, even as the slain Wild Boars re-spawned behind him and Shoutmon. "Who knew she had it in her?"

"I had a feeling," Shoutmon chuckled, "and I think she did too."

"Huh?" Kamina frowned.

"Right after I got her to kill one, something inside her just sort of...woke up." Shoutmon shrugged, "I told her to actually aim for it this time, and then she just punched it in the snout."

"Ow," Kamina winced, "and these things are just...what did you call them? 'Slimes'?"

"Basically means they're weak weak weak opponents," Shoutmon shook his head, "Non-agro, they re-spawn on their own, and aren't too tough to kill one on one...But in a swarm like this...?"

His statement was punctuated by the sight of Dari spinning around on one foot as she blasted five Wild Boars with single shots. "HAAAAARRRAHH!"

"So..." Shoutmon turned his head towards Kamina, "How about Gimmy?"

* * *

"This Machine needs a name!" Rei Ayanami deduced instantly as she patted the frame of the head-shaped machine.

"Uh..." Gimmy blinked, "'Head'?"

"No way!" Rei shook her head and right hand in a dismissal of it, "A device like this needs a name that invokes fear in the face of its enemies!" She started pacing back and forth as she ranted on, "A device like this- with Drills and a resonating Soul that craves battle- Needs a name that it can call it's own!" She pointed at her own Evangellion- "My Eva may be officially called Unit-05, But _***I***_ call him Go-kun!" She then pointed down at Gimmy- "So _**WHAT**_ shall you call your machine!?"

"L-" Gimmy spat out the first name that came to mind- "Lagann?"

"Now **THAT!" **Rei's mouth split into a wide smile baring many shiny, glinting teeth- "That is a name!"

* * *

Kamina scratched at the back of his head nervously, "Honestly?" he moved to scratch at his nose, "I'm not quite sure..."

Shoutmon laughed.

**MEANWHILE_ _ _| AINCRAD FLOOR 50_ _ _|**

"Well?" The Watch Maker asked slightly impatiently as he paced the small laboratory they'd set up somewhere in the town of Algade.

"Sigh," Kaiyumi said the sigh aloud as she pulled her microscopic gem-examiner's glasses up off of her eyes and placed them down on the table, "As far as I can tell, it's exactly the same as Taiki's old Xros Loader plus ten or so years of aging." She picked up the Orange Xros Loader and turned it over in her hands, "Every programming quirk, a lot of the scratchs- it all matches."

"And of the drill?" The Watch maker asked.

"It's definitely a copy of the drill from Sweets Zone," Kaiyumi said as she picked up the Key Drill. "Not a perfect copy, mind you, but an intentional copy of it, at least. There are a few details about it that line up just a bit too well to be anything but."

"I see," The Watch Maker said as he glanced to his watch- Just three days shy of two weeks remaining. "And of the machine?"

"From what I gathered from the initial AI scan," Kaiyumi asked as she spun around in her chair. "It's definitely what sent and received the earlier transmissions. Once Agumon gets me the password, I'll be able to confirm what was on _that_ for sure, though." She smiled just a bit, "But anyways, Marcus definitely had a hand in making all of this. He deliberately copied the Xros Loader coding for that little robot down on the landing pad." She sighed, "I just wish he was here to explain it all. It's not fair that he died like this- some sort of play-thing of the multiverse."

"That very feeling..." The Watch Maker said as he glanced over at the framed photo, of him proposing to Clara, on the desk, "is why we began this Letter Project, is it not?"

Kaiyumi glanced over to the same photograph and smiled ever so slightly, "I suppose it is...Isn't it?"

* * *

And so the next four days moved along slowly- Crater Z0NE was abandoned as Aincrad sailed along to explore other Z0NEs to follow along the trail towards the center of what they'd learned to be called the "Lagann Cluster."

Of the many worlds visited in those four days- many things were learned.

"Only 108 Zones have been charted over the last twenty years," an old woman native of History Zone would explain, "the distance between the zones is simply too great for most common Zones to be mapped."

"So what happened?" Revolomon, disguised in his human form, asked.

"The Bagura Company happened!" the woman chuckled in surprise, "You must come from one of the Outter Zones, or perhaps even an uncharted zone, to be so ignorant of the present history!"

"You could say something like that," Revolomon scratched at his head.

* * *

In the place called "Reaper Zone"...

"Bagura?" A boy named Soul laughed as he helped them load supplies onto SpaceTrailmon- "We're no fans of them here. They claimed to have the highest technology around," he pointed towards the sky where many flying ships sailed this way and that- "We proved them wrong when they discovered our Zone. They tried to wipe us out for it! We beat 'em back and kick them to the curb, and they pretend we don't exist anymore! The current count would be at 509 if they didn't ignore Reaper Zone and our allied worlds, you know!"

"Soul, less bragging," A girl named Maka scolded her partner, "more re-stocking!"

"Hey, she's the ones who asked about it!" Soul would reply even as Nene glanced back and forth between these two who seemed familiar and yet were complete strangers.

* * *

And in a place called "Alternia Deuce Zone", a bartender named Karkat and his wife Jade would present the most damning piece of news yet.

"Don't tell anyone I said this to you," the red blooded troll said in a conspiratorial whisper as he leaned over the counter while cleaning out a glass mug, "but even the allied worlds of Bagura Co. don't think their leadership is all that hot stuff anymore."

"Why's that?" Kiriha had asked.

Karkat would laugh at that, "The so called President and CEO of the company, Bagura Mayuzumi? He stopped being anything but a figure head after his only child went missing a year after he founded the company."

"And that's bad because?" Kiriha continued asking.

"Because the damn butler took over the day to day business and basically turned a peaceful expedition across the Zones into a brutal Dictatorship!" The wife- Jade- would bark from across the room even as her furry white ears picked up the whispered conversation across the loud bar. Karkat and Kiriha glanced over at the dog-woman even as her tail swished in annoyance, "What? I say it like it is!" She protested even as she refiled a slightly annoyed Argonian's ale without even looking.

* * *

But all that news and investigation was bound to stir up some hornets nests.

Ryouma Mogami- the so called "Butler" of one Bagura Mayuzumi, who few knew better under the true name of Baguramon- scowled upon hearing the news of Xros Heart's persistent presence as they cut an investigative swath of investigation across his Empire.

_'Damn them!'_ he swore internally, _'how did they find this universe? How did they find this dimensional labyrinth ? And how the ever loving chocolate fudge sunday are they getting from Zone to Zone so easily!?"_

"Mister Mogami?" A voice from behind brought Ryouma's attention back to the present.

"Yes?" Ryouma asked as he spun around towards the speaker- A girl who, under different circumstances, would have been born as someone named Madoka Amano, but went by some unknown name in this universe.

"What are your orders?" the girl asked.

"...Right..Right..." Ryouma sighed, and weighed his options for a few moments. _'I could send General Guame, but no..he might be over-powered easily given Xros Heart's fondness for drills... Hmm...' _"Send General Tymilph to confront them. His mighty strength should be enough to overpower these...inquisitive people should they prove to be as capable at fighting as they are at tearing apart the rumors and misguided myths surrounding the Empire."

"Yes, Sir," the girl bowed, then turned to leave.

Ryouma sighed, composing himself, before turning to stroll down the hallways towards Baguramon's personal chambers.

_'Once upon a time, there was a General of a Canyon Land,'_ Ryouma thought to himself. _'He was a kind, courteous man who always sought to find a peaceable path through life.'_ Flashbacks of that life as Gravimon played through his mind, _'Then one day- the Emperor's evil brother assigned a revenge driven boy to the General's ranks. Tormenting him and pushing him ever to his limits.'_ Ryouma scowled at the memory- scaring a few maids who were dusting off tables of vases and plates.

_'Then along came a Spider Dragon- the army of Xros Heart. They fought the upstart of a boy and slayed him and all those who dared to follow him.'_ Ryouma let a small chuckle slip out of his lips, _'The General escaped, unaware of the Brother's betrayal of the Emperor, and so followed his orders- for the Brother wore the skin of the Emperor.'_ A flash of light- a twinge of pain from his heart- _'And then poor Gravimon was sentenced to the Void of Time and Space by that boy who absorbed too much power- for CENTURIES OF MILLENNIUMS! For All Time and Space- Eternal Beginning to the Damning End of all Space and Time...'_

Ryouma stopped to punch a wall- right where a dent had been made from several repeated punches over the years. Nobody bothered to repair it only to have it broken the very next day.

_'But then the Gravimon gained a Power over Time- he was FLUNG into the world of those so called heroes and then recruited by his own future self...'_ Quartzmon-Gravimon-Ryouma smirked at the irony and then turned on his heels to continue on his path. _'He planned and plotted- split himself across timelines and doomed worlds...Until finally...'_ He reached his destination. _'His plan succeed- and a new timeline was born for him to rule over secretly.'_

He opened the door and took a step into the room- "Lord Mayuzumi, sir?"

There was a faint grunt of recognition from the single throne in the large, empty room, overlooking the yellow void outside the window.

Ryouma entered the room fully and closed the door behind him- taking cautious steps towards the throne.

He glanced to the table- the picture was out again today in full force.

The Emperor and his Daughter.

She'd only been fifteen when Ryouma had slit her open and left her to drain out in a river- the same age as that traitor Trompeaurmon had been when she left him to die in the void.

Oh- she wasn't much of a traitor considering she saw what he hadn't- but the temptation of revenge after so many impossible years had been too hard to resist.

He'd taken over as the man's butler just slightly before then.

Everyone suspected him save for the man before him- nobody could pin it on him save for the man before him.

"My good sir," Ryouma said, putting on a British accent to sell his cover, "I regret to inform you that those Reaper Zone upstarts have begun stirring up trouble once more. I've dispatched Tymilph to take care of them for you."

"Thank you, Ryouma," The man in the throne said with a sigh as he stroked a finger across the glass of the picture frame- "I don't know what I would do without you, sometimes."

_"Burn in the eternal fires of a sun,"_ Ryouma wanted to say, but refrained from doing such. Instead, he began, "If you do not mind, I would like to observe his progress through the fourth wall?"

"No, go right ahead," the man said flatly as he reached for his glass of wine.

"Before I do, is there anything I can get you?" Ryouma had to ask.

"Nothing but the life of my daughter, Ryouma," And there was the faint twinge of emotion that always peeked through- "and I know that is a selfish thing to wish for."

"As you wish, Good Sir," Ryouma smirked, unseen by the man whose life he'd torn apart, and waltzed over to the four paneled television screen he used to monitor the Zones under his control.

* * *

Kaoru shuddered slightly as the Castle passed over an icy world called "Heat Zone."

"Why is it," she muttered to herself, "that some of these worlds are such outright _**paradoxes?**_"

Neither Kiriha nor Nene, both of whom were sitting with her at a cafe table somewhere in Aincrad, had an answer for that.

* * *

"So out of curiosity," Simon began, "did you ever know a boy in your village _named_ Simon?"

Kamina was completely stumped by that question from this kid who had just approached him out of nowhere- "Nope, not that I can remember."

"Huh..." Simon mused that over for a moment. "I would've expected that would have happened in some weird multiversal constant factor thing...but I guess not."

"What're you going on about, kid?" Kamina asked with a slight frown.

"Nothing, Nothing!" Simon shook his head, "Just an anime I saw once with a character who had a name similar to yours, is all."

"...Okay, you'll have to forgive me because I'm slow at this whole multiverse thing," Kamina said rather slowly, "but what the hell is 'anime', and how can I 'see' this particular one you're talking about?"

"..." Simon sweated just a bit, "Er...well...That's a really tough question and somehow I don't think that'd be such a great idea...!"

"Kid, I just had my whole home village obliterated by falling giant robots," Kamina said rather seriously, "I don't think my life could be changed just by watching this 'anime' thing."

"..." Simon mulled the thought over for a few moments- and then, remembering a similar situation to this that he'd had with Tagiru, Simon settled on an answer. "Alright then, but don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

Lizbeth yawned as she leaned back into her favorite chair from her bedroom back on earth- ganked out from that world during their three-day preparation time so she'd have something comfy to sit in during the long hours on Long Range Sensor Watch.

"Why do we even have long range sensors for, again?" Lizbeth asked aloud, finally voicing her boredom in a way that it could be resolved.

"Because otherwise we wouldn't be able to tell when we were approaching a new Zone or not," Yuu said from the other side of the console as he flipped through a magazine he'd picked up from Tabloid Zone. "And also," He stifled a yawn, "we need them just in case we have enemies coming to attack us."

"Nobody knows who we are," Lizbeth frowned, "why would someone come attack us for?"

It was then that a red blip appeared on the Long Range Sensors- and Yuu sent her a disapproving glare- "How many times," he asked rhetorically as he turned his glare to the roof, "do I have to say '_don't tempt fate_' _**to you people!?**_"

* * *

Shoutmon did a double take when he found Simon and Kamina watching the anime "Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann" on one of SpaceTrailmon's many monitors.

"What are you guys doing?" Shoutmon asked, dreading the answer.

"I accidentally mentioned the anime to him," Simon said simply, "we're on episode seven right now."

"HOLY CRAP!" Kamina shouted when he finally got an eye full of "Dai-Gunzan", "I want to steal that puppy and take it for a test ride!"

"Er," Shoutmon scratched at his right cheek, "are you sure this is such a good idea?"

"We're in space," Simon shrugged, "I don't see what the harm in it is, considering we're never going to be facing that big lug IRL."

Shoutmon face palmed with his left hand.

It was then that the emergency alert alarm sounded.

Shoutmon added his right hand to the left- making it a** Face Palm X2 Combo**!

"Should we go?" Kamina asked.

"No," Shoutmon sighed, "you two just keep watching your anime..." and with that he turned to leave, "I'll go see what this is myself."

* * *

Shoutmon's eye twitched at the long-distance image scan of the incoming vessel.

"It's about a day off from us," Yuu explained, "but we think that our sheilds should be good enough to hold off anything they can throw at us, and-"

"Yuu," Shoutmon said suddenly- holding up a hand to cut the boy off.

"Yeah?" Yuu asked.

"Do you realize what this particular ship is- just by it's shape alone?" Shoutmon asked.

"Um..." Yuu shrugged, "No, not really?"

"That-" S0houtmon jabbed a finger at the screen as he enunciated his dismay rather loudly to the entire 100th, 99th, and 98th floors, _**"IS THE VOLCANO EXPLODING, BATTLE SHIP CRASHING, DAMN TOUGHEST SHIP TO **_**EVER CAPTURE**_** IN YOUR **_**ENTIRE**_** LIFE, **_**DAI-GUNZAN**_**, YUU!"**_

* * *

Kamina stared on in dismay as the eight episode went to credits, "That..."

"...I told you this was a bad idea," Simon sighed.

"That was..." Kamina's hands clenched into fists.

"Sorry it ended that way," Simon continued on, "if you don't want to watch any more we don't have to..."

_**"THAT WAS THE AWESOMEST FINISHING MOVE OF *ALL DAMN TIME!*"**_

Simon recoiled from the sudden shout as Kamina jumped to his feet to begin ranting and raving about how cool that battle was, including, but not limited to, the words, "Avenged his own death" and "Giant Spinning Drills of Doom!"

"Well..." Simon blinked, "I wasn't expecting this reaction."

* * *

**"ATTENTION!"** Liz's voice echoed through Aincrad as the gaps in the outer walls began to slide closed, **"AINCRAD is entering its defensive mode!"**

People from all over closed shops- locked up windows and doors- and made sure everything was secure.

**"We will be confronting a ship we've identified as '**_**Dai-Gunzan**_**' within the next 24 hours."** Liz continued on, **"We don't know what to expect in terms of weaponry or damage output from this incoming ship, so we hope that the Front Line Defense Force will be prepared to take flight at a moments notice should the enemy breach the walls and get past the Attack Force."**

Klein's Guild all readied their weapons as Klein nodded in approval.

Meanwhile, Kirito and Asuna checked the durability and sharpness of their weapons.

* * *

Akari took a deep breath, and then turned the corner into the hallway where Shoutmon was waking towards her. "Shoutmon!" she called out.

"Huh?" Shoutmon stopped walking at that. "Oh, hey Akari, what's up?"

"Um," she knit her hands together nervously, "could we talk?"

"Sure," Shoutmon smiled, "what about?"

"Well..um..." Akari took a deep breath, then exhaled, "you know how I've been weird the last week, since we entered the Cluster?"

"Right," Shoutmon nodded, "what about it?"

"Well, it hasn't gone away for one thing," Akari explained, "and I really haven't been able to keep it together well during the mornings cause of it... and if there's a fight tomorrow, I don't want to be a liability during it if it happens early in the morning..."

"Okay," Shoutmon sighed, and ran a hand through his hair, "so we'll change the plan up a bit. No Xros Ten..."

"But besides that..." Akari continued on, "I...I went to see Wisemon the other day about this."

"Oh?" Shoutmon wasn't sure where this was going.

"I had him do a few tests...but it took a while for him to get the results in..." Akari took a breath, then looked him in the eye. "Shouto," she said simply, "I'm pregnant."

He stared at her for a moment- then asked, "For real this time?"

She nodded, eyes closed as tears started to brim in the corners of her eyes.

To that lucky SAO player who decided to walk down that hallway at just that exact moment- he got a lovely sight of Shoutmon picking Akari up in a hug and swinging her around once as they both let out a laugh of delight.

That scared that player away rather quickly, as he turned around back the way he came to find another way around.

"Nene thinks I'm not even a month along," Akari explained, smiling as she did such, "which puts us right when we were stuck in the doomed time line."

"Not even a month?" Shoutmon asked, surprised, "How the heck did anyone detect that so soon?"

"Wisemon just did a bunch of tests to see if I'd caught anything foreign from the Cluster, and one happened to catch an early sign of it." Akari explained, "So I went to see Nene to confirm and she thinks it was just the crossing through the void that accelerated my morning sickness to a more noticeable time...And then gave it to a few random people along the way too!" She couldn't help but to laugh at that, and Shoutmon joined in with her, before pulling her into a kiss.

He pulled back suddenly then- "Then there's definitely no way I'm putting you into the next fight!"

She giggled, "I figured you'd say that because of this..."

"But no, seriously," Shoutmon's eyes narrowed in seriousness, "We've just gone through the first seven episodes of Gurren Lagann in fast forward. If everything lines up, tomorrow is going to match up to Episode Eight, and..." He frowned, "Akari, I'm really worried that someone might die tomorrow, and I don't want that person to be me _**OR**_ you." He hugged her then- "Especially _**Not**_ you!"

* * *

Gimmy sighed as he walked away from yet another round of pilot training.

It wasn't going very well.

He and Dari had been given training for two particular machines that had appeared from his little stunt above G-Ha village. Dari got the weird bird thing, and he got the tiny head. To be fair- it wasn't BAD training, per-say, and it was a lot better than figuring it all out on the fly like he had before. But...

"I swear," he muttered to himself, "it feels like they're all trying to force us to be people we aren't..."

And tomorrow- they were expected to go into battle?

Well- at the very least, Dari would do better than he was. She could at least get her assigned mech up into the sky and doing figure eights on a whim, where as he could barely get "Lagann" to start up without getting a massive headache.

As he approached the SpaceTrailmon's open hanger ramp, he heard voices echoing from inside, and... Unsure of why, he hid out of sight just on the other side of the wall.

"So are you going to tell them?" it was an unfamiliar boy's voice.

"I dunno," and there was Kamina's, "it just seems weird, is all.."

"Nothing good can come from hiding it from them," the first voice continued.

"You've got experience in stuff like this, Simon?" Kamina asked, "That's really what you expect me to do? Tell them?"

"Tell them what?" 'Simon' asked, "That they've been lied to for as long as they can remember? No way. That's not even remotely close to the truth."

"They thought those heroes were stories before-" Kamina continued- "I can't tell you the amount of times Dari come up to me and asked if this really isn't a dream." he sighed, "At least Gimmy got a head start with that whole video thing, but..."

"They have to remember," Simon said, "it'll be very, very bad if they don't...That kind of repressed thing...It has a way of getting out in all the wrong places at all the wrong times."

"...Like in the show?"

"Like in the show."

"Damn it...I really don't want a situation like that."

"At the very least, tell them what was in the letter."

"...Yeah, alright," Kamina agreed, "I'll do that tonight after the meeting..."

Gimmy sat there for a few moments as he heard the two of them exit the SpaceTrailmon and go their separate ways- and it was there that Gimmy got a glance of that Simon kid...

A familiar pounding ache filled his heart and head- like he should recognize the boy from somewhere...

* * *

"Alright!" Shoutmon shouted to everyone on the plaza before him- "We'll be taking the fight to them if they make their intentions hostile." He pointed at the gathered Digimon- "Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Beelzebmon, Starmonz, Knightmon, the PawnChessmonz, and Me will be going out as Xros Five Knight, Blast Mode-"

"Xros Five, KB?" Revolomon spoke up then- "But don't we need Sparrowmon for that?"

"We'll be making use of the Sparrowmon Armor Gimmy crafted," Shoutmon explained, "Dari will pilot it."

"Me?" Dari blinked in confusion, "But I'm not all that good at it."

"You'll do fine come crunch time," Shoutmon declared as he moved on, not bothering to fill in the other details of the plan that he'd secretly crafted.

* * *

Dari let out an exhaled breath as she sat down into the control chair of the "Sparrowmon Armor" as it had come to be called. It was extremely similar to the inside of Gimmy's own Lagann, but seemed to be designed to support a more complete gyroscopic range of motion, and lacked a drill key ignition system.

"One and two and three..." Dari took in a breath, then exhaled again, then flipped the control switch that would seal her inside the head of the strange robot.

On the screen to her right- an image of Rei Ayanami appeared, grinning at her, _"Don't worry!"_ She said, _"You'll do fine!"_

* * *

"Rei and Simon will be the rear guard, they'll help take down any thing that gets remotely close to the castle," Shoutmon continued on. "Meanwhile, Kiriha, Nene, and Gureimon will flank me on approach and help take down anything in our way." He then got to the second part of the plan. "Also, I have a special assignment for Gimmy."

"...What's that?" Gimmy asked.

"In case the battle stretches on for way too long, you will take Lagann out to Dai-Gunzan and combine with it, to take over all of its systems," Shoutmon explained, "Kirha and Gureimon will then switch flanking roles to protect you while you kick everyone inside Dai-Gunzan out into the void."

"I'm not so sure I can do that..." Gimmy started, "I can barely get the thing to run as it is and-"

"You'll do fine," Kiriha planted a hand on the boy's shoulder, "Gureimon and I will be there to keep an eye out for anything wrong."

* * *

Gimmy's eyes were held shut as he tried very much not to look at the grinning face of his brother on that image screen next to him. _'This is Not going to end well...'_

_"You okay there, Gimmy?"_ Kamina asked.

"...No," Gimmy admitted. "Not really."

_"Just remember what I told you earlier, okay?"_

* * *

"We're...reincarnations?" Dari asked.

"Yeah," Kamina nodded, "Dad tried to tell you that when you were younger, but...you never believed it."

"There's no way," Gimmy crossed his arms, "we can't be those people! They're dead!"

"Gimmy," Kamina got down on his knees and put his hands on the boy's shoulders, "they're _Not_ dead. They're _You_."

"So basically you just want us to become these other people you never even knew?" Gimmy asked, tears brimming in his eyes, "To throw away who we are NOW?"

"And what kind of a life has that been," Dari spoke up, "exactly?"

Gimmy glanced over at her, "Huh?"

"If...if we're really these other people, just with different faces and having forgotten things," Dari explained, "then would that really be so bad, Gimmy?" She met his eyes and talked, even though it pained her to say the things she did, "Everyone from the village hated us. Like we didn't belong there. What problem is it if we throw away those lives we were living when we were living lives that we hated?"

"And besides that," Kamina started talking again there, "_***I***_ don't want you becoming different people...but I _**Do**_ want you to remember who you were before."

"Why?" Gimmy asked, "Why do we have to remember?"

"Because...I need to know that you guys can believe in yourselves." Kamina smiled at them, "That the people you were years ago and the people you were yesterday have combined together into someone new that everyone who believed in them in the past that can continue to believe in them in this new form...!"

"Bro..." Dari frowned, "I think you let that metaphor get away from you..."

"Right, sorry," Kamina shook his head, "I guess what I mean is...These people here...Xros Heart..." He looked Gimmy in the eyes, "They believe in the people who you used to be. They hope that, somewhere, deep down inside, is that same person who they have faith in. They believe in the Yous that you guys can become." He looked Dari in the eyes next, "But at the same time, I believe in the you that you guys are right now, but I also believe in the Yous that you guys can become too... Not really Taiki or Gimmy, or Sally or Dari..." he put a finger aimed straight at each of their hearts, "I believe in the You that's in here. The You that doesn't have a name, but is just... _You!"_

* * *

"Believe in the me," Dari began, eyes closed as she took another breath.

* * *

"That believes in myself," Gimmy concluded, eyes opening wide as he reached for the key...

* * *

A Shadow fell down over Aincrad's 100th floor from above.

* * *

"Daaaamn..." Rei whistled as she craned her neck back to look up at the shadow's caster. "That's a really big deck."

* * *

The ship was indeed the infamous Dai-Gunzan from the anime- except ten times larger, big enough to be a planet's moon if need be.

It hadn't even gotten anywhere close to the Castle yet- and yet it's massive size was dwarfing even the ambient light of the Air-Space between the Zones.

* * *

Shoutmon gulped. _'I really hope this goes alright...'_

* * *

"Incoming transmission!" Lizbeth called out.

"Accept it," Akari ordered.

Moments later- the ugly mug of Tymilph appeared on one of the many monitors of the Control Console.

_"Attention Unidentified Carrier Class Armor,"_ Tymilph- a gorilla like beast- snarled at her, _"surrender now, or face obliteration by the Bagura Corporation!"_

**"Attention, Dai-Gunzan,"** Echidna smirked at the camera that broadcast her image back at him, **"This is the Denizen Echidna of Xros Heart. Surrender now, or we'll have to engrave that name on the heart of your ship."**

_"You DARE to threaten ME?"_ The Gorilla man snarled again- _"I am Tymilph The Raging Wave! I have-"_ Lizbeth muted the audio to let him ramble on.

"Should we send Gimmy out for this?" Liz asked.

"No," Nene said simply without breaking the gaze of the camera, _almost_ managing to look as if she were actually listening to Tymilph's ranting. "We want him to make the decision to join the fight himself- disobeying the order to wait to take over Dai-Gunzan. We can't be sure what'll happen if we try to force it."

"Right," Yuu nodded, and ran off.

* * *

_*cue DIGI XROS!*_

**"SHOUTMON!"** Kiriha roared.

"Y'OKAY!"

**"BALLISTAMON!"** Revolomon shouted.

"N'GAH!"

**"DORULUMON!" **Akari called.

"ROGER!"

**"STARMONZ!" **Zenjirou called out.

_"HAAAI!"_

"YEAH!"

**"BEELZEBMON!" **Kiriha continued.

"READY!"

**"KNIGHTMON!" **Revolomon threw in.

"KNIGHTO!"

**"PAWNCHESSMONZ!" **Zenjirou added.

"PAWN!"

Akari smirked at this next one, hoping to catch Dari off guard by the long roll-call leading up to this moment:

**"SPARROWMON!"**

_"YOSH!"_ Dari cried out almost on instinct without realizing it.

_**"DIGI-XROS!"**_

**"DIGI-XROS!"**

The Xros Loaders in use flared to life- and every component went into place-

Xros Four was formed up for the first time in many, many chapters- and then Beelzebmon added in via stock footage that hadn't been seen in twice as many chapters-And then the Sparrowmon armor's jets and wings attached to the back as per usual for Xros Five- with the Sparrow Shield attaching itself like it had in the X5K configuration long since unseen as, a moment later, Knightmon's shield formed in the open hand, now showing a blazing, burning, Xros Heart Logo on it's front. There was a blast of light, and simultaneously the helmet changed into the X5 version while the Star Sword brilliantly switched into it's Knight variant form, glowing with a blinding white light. All of the Dorulumon Drills transformed into PawnChessmon spear heads while a yellow scarf appeared momentarily only to turn into a brilliant shade of crimson red. Finishing off the transformation, the V Crest on the Digi-Xros's chest transformed into a brilliant, glowing, translucent, pearly white color while it expanded into it's Xros Five size.

**"XROS UP!"** The Knight Sword swung through the air as the new Digi-Xros took to the air, striking a pose as it did such. **"SHOUTMON XROS FIVE KNIGHT: **_**BURST MODE!"**_ As if that alone wasn't enough, to punctuate the effect, burning letters made of white fire etched themselves into the air before the Digimon, spelling out one letter string: **"X5KB!"**

And yes, just like before, the Exclamation mark was in there.

* * *

Dari opened her eyes and found herself sitting not in the control chair of the Sparrowmon Armor, but instead deep within an energy void.

"Should I be scared right now?" She voiced aloud.

_"No, not really,"_ came a voice that sounded almost exactly like her own.

Dari glanced around the void, "Somehow I get the feeling this isn't normal?"

_"Not for Digi-Xrossing..."_ The voice laughed, _"Kiriha and Nene both went through this though...Never thought I'd be on the Denizen end of it all though."_

"Who are you, exactly?" Dari asked.

_"I'm you...The old you, actually,"_ and then the image of a green haired girl- four years Dari's senior- appeared before her, wearing clothes that looked like they'd gone through hell. _"Sally Sparrow, pleased to meet you."_

"So you're who I'm supposed to be?" Dari asked.

_"Nah, forget that line of thought. Different Regeneration, different mind,"_ The girl scowled, _"Words I never imagined myself saying, right there."_

"Why's that?" Dari asked.

_"I basically...represent all those sealed away memories of who you used to be,"_ Sally explained, _"you've got the power to unlock them now, but it'll be weird. Like you're watching someone else live their life, and at the same time, it'll be like a dream you never realized you were having. You're living in a different place but not at all that different and...ugh. I _**cannot**_ believe I am seriously doing this explanation thing."_ she scowled and pulled at a twisted piece of metal in her hair. _"Damn it, look at this thing! My best hair clip and it gets incinerated in a Regeneration."_

Dari tried to stand on her toes to get a look at whatever it was- and she faintly saw it as something else entirely for a brief moment- a diamond shape with the letters T and S with a heart in between them.

A blink- then it was twisted metal again.

"So...what exactly am I doing here?" Dari asked.

_"That's up to you kiddo,"_ Sally winced at the word- _"I can't believe I just said that either. Okay, let me rephrase this..."_ she met the pink haired girl's blue eyes with her own blue eyes, and smiled, _"You're you. A different you from who we were a regeneration ago- Me, basically. You can make all these different choices in your life now that you couldn't before. A whole second chance to grow up."_

"I have grown up, though," Dari said.

_"That you have!"_ Sally laughed, _"But yeah... basically... You've been made whole now, though. That hover board is a part of you in more ways than you can ever know. When you walk out of this Xros, you're going to find yourself doing all kinds of new things."_ She winked, _"Maybe even with Gimmy, eh?"_

"..." Dari blushed a bit.

"Now come on!" Sally held a hand out as her voice lost a bit of that odd echo, "You've got a Digi-Xros to join, and a battle to fight!"

Dari reached out with her hand...

* * *

...And grabbed hold of Shoutmon's as he pulled her up into the full consciousness of the Digi-Xros.

"Wow, we were afraid we almost lost you there for a moment," Shoutmon smiled, "you sort of sunk into the floor there."

"Floor...?" Dari glanced around the bright world space that was the inside of X5KB's brain. How could they see a floor anywhere at all?

"Exactly!" Dorulumon remarked, "Shouldn't be a floor in here at all."

And then as Dari realized that there was a comforting, familiar presence in that joking tone... she giggled, "I remember it all now...!"

It was like the other her had said- like a dream that could be remembered- another life lived through another's eyes.

And yet the dream was real- here she was inside a Digi-Xros again for the first time in over ten...

Dari paled suddenly.

"You okay there?" Shoutmon asked.

"I," Dari said slowly, "I'm actually twenty-seven years old now...A Twenty-Seven year old in a -Sixteen year old body." She laughed faintly at that- "Haha...**Wooow**...I missed a _loooot_ of birthdays, didn't I?"

Shoutmon just laughed, "We'll be sure to make it up to you and Gimmy once it's all over."

* * *

X5KB gave a thumbs up as Shoutmon declared, "We're all good!"

_"We're going to need a lot of cake and candles though!"_ Starmon made an out-of-context remark that had a few people laughing while most everyone else blinked in confusion.

* * *

Tymilph had ranted on for all this time without realizing that he'd been muted.

_**"Sorry,"**_ Echidna said suddenly, _**"but we really have to be moving this along."**_

"WHAT!?" Tymilph snarled, "You dare to cut me off during the middle of my-!?"

A loud triumphant musical score began playing loudly through the speakers in place of the video transmission.

_**_WE ARE XROS HEAAARRT!_**_

* * *

X5KB took to the sky with a burst of flame and light as the VerX7 theme played over the radio broadcast- jamming all of the enemy transmissions. With a speed they hadn't had in a long time- Shoutmon smirked as they approached the flight deck of the Dai-Gunzan battle ship.

"RRRRAAAH!" He brought the Star Sword out and swung it down- **"BURNING STAR CRUSHER!"**

A flaming V shot out towards the deck and cut a burning swath across the many Armors that were preparing to take flight from the deck.

**_kono michi wa itsumo_**

"Come and Get us!" Shoutmon shouted as he twirled around and held out the shield to launch an energy blast out of it.

**_gekitou no BURNING ROAD_**

A few winged Armors that looked suspiciously like Transformer Robots took to the air to dodge- leaving some of their slower brothers to be incinerated by another explosion.

**_kake nuketekita sa, kimi no, yume no, tame ni_**

"Nothing but cannon fodder!" Problem shouted from the Xros as he summoned his own energy machine guns to appear off of the shoulders and fire off at the incoming Armors.

**_kasaneta kizuna ga kirifuda sa_**

More heavy hitters managed to take to the air over the bullet barrage- only to be struck down in an instant by MetalGureimon firing off a Giga Destroyer attack.

**_saigo no chikara wo MI-SE-RO!_**

With a smirk- MetalGureimon pulled back as Kiriha and Nene took to the air off of his shoulders and launched off energy attacks at the Armor launcing dock.

**_ima subete ga GREAT XROS toke au / ore ni kure minna no kagayaku SOUL wo_**

As the burning metal dock of Dai-Gunzan was cleaned away by a life-infused windy tornado, a General Custom Armor took central stage, with Tymilph at the controls.

**_ima moe tatsu GREAT HEART asu no kiba_**

**"BURST...!" **X5KB crossed his arms over his chest, and then flung them to the side as a Burning White V of energy shot out towards the Armor- **"VICTORIZE!"**

**_shouri wo kono te ni_**

The V- cut a bloody swath across the ruined Deck once more and utterly vaporized whatever was remaining on it- excluding Tymilph's Armor, which jumped into the air just at the right moment to avoid the energy blast hitting him- and then continued on into the towering torso at the back of the ship.

**_WE ARE XROS HEART!_**

The Laser beam cut straight through the giant battle ship's body and then sent the upper tower into the Air-Space above with a massive explosion, carrying all of the personell and controls for the remainder of the ship with it up into the nether.

Tymilph's Armor scowled at them as it readied it's triple bladed spear- "Impressive power!"

"No Thanks!" Dorulumon turned down the compliment as they twirled their sword around rapidly and then lunged forward, "We've got enough of that already, thank you!"

Tymilph's armor quickly blocked the blade with his spear-shaft, completely ignoring the sudden descent of the remainder of his battle ship towards Aincrad.

"DAMN YOU!" Tymilph shouted as he flung backwards from the failed block- and then opened up cannon ports to fire off on X5KB.

**_nori koeta akumu, zetsubou no DARKNESS FIELD_**

That Glorious shield went up into the forefront- and absorbed every single blast with ease.

**_kono mune ni nokoru tomo no omoi egao_**

"HRRAAAH!" With a roar- X5KB flew through the smoke of explosions, sword raised high in preparation to slice down.

With rapid succession- they struck out as Tymilph tried to block, but failed to each time as the sword cut deep gashes into his Armor's armor layers.

**_majou ni uzumaku kurayami wo_**

And then Kiriha swept Tymilph up into a tornado that spawned from thin air while Nene rained down lightning upon the battered armor.

**_mabayyi hikari TE-RA-SE!_**

And with a roar- MetalGureimon fired off more rounds of GigaDestroyer- causing explosions to rock the tornado and send Tymilph's armor spinning down into the ruined deck of Dai-Gunzan.

**"CHAOS FLARE!"**

Beelzebmon's cannon fired off then- blasting several times more into the Armor and the wrecked ship.

**_ima tsuka mou GREAT XROS asu wo subarashiki nakama no yuuki wo atsumete_**

Tymilph's armor stumbled out of the newly formed crater- showing many holes in the legs, arms, and- most importantly of all- the wings. "How did such powerful opponents appear in this reality?" He muttered as he twisted his ruined staff around in preparation of a more direct sword to sword fight.

**_ima kagayaku GREAT HEART yume no shisha_**

He was dead wrong as X5KB fired off their thrusters and shot straight up into the sky-

**_mirai ni mukatte, WE ARE XROS HEART!_**

Higher and Higher and Higher still- all that could be seen was a spiraling trail of smoke from Sparrowmon's thrusters as they went higher and higher- cutting a dimensional rift straight into the air-space with their sword.

**_SOU! Sekai wa hitotsu! SOU! Oretachi mo hitotsu!_**

The rift could be seen opening up like some kind of zipper being pulled back on reality itself- showing a fluctuating rainbow of color in the dull monotones of the Air-Space.

**_Nanatsu no yabou wo uchi kudaki nanatsu nomkibou ga koko ni tatsu_**

Xros Five Knight: Burst Mode stopped their ascent, and then carved a giant V in the space before them with their sword- **"VICTORIZE!"** They roared- **"BURST DASH STREAM..."**

**_Kiri hriake tsukami tore eien naru heiwa wo_**

Energy straight from the void shot into the V crest and the Sword as they powered up for the final strike:

**"METEOR **_**BLAAADE!**_**"**

And with that- they shot down towards Dai-Gunzan and Tymilph's armor all in one straight line- faster than even sonic booms could be formed.

**_hagane no kyodai naru ude de!_**

All that could be seen from that instant on was that spiraling V energy beam spinning like a Drill towards it's target- pushed on at a blade tip by the Star Sword.

**_ima subete ga GREAT XROS toke au ore ni kure minna no_**

Tymilph gulped as they descended upon him-

**_Kagayaku SOUL wo!_**

With a single strike- they cut through Tymilph's battered Armor and straight through the core of the wounded Dai-Gunzan.

**_ima moe tatsu GREAT HEART asu no kiba_**

With a flash of light- a single strike- X5KB emerged on the other side of the ruined ship and Armor with out a single scratch on them.

**_Shouri wo Kono Te Ni_**

The entire wounded ship- however- exploded spectacularly in a massive explosion of lights, colors, and fireworks.

**_WE ARE XROS HEART!_**

Everyone cheered at the sight- victory had been won.

**_Ah! Mirai ni mukuatte_**

With a nod- Xros Five Knight: Burst Mode swung its sword to the side, as if to swish off any blood that was on it, and then held it up to the sky with a roar.

**_**_**WE ARE XROS HEART!**_**_**

* * *

Elsewhere- watching this sight through a Fourth Wall- Ryouma Mogami let loose a roar of dismay.

But that's a story for another time.

* * *

Gimmy climbed out of Lagann as he watched X5KB glow- and split down into its separate forms...The "Sparrowmon Armor" didn't re-appear like he thought it would, and instead, Dari herself was standing there, grinning like he hadn't ever seen her grin in...

_**-A flash of a memory - The thrill of a battle-**_

...He didn't feel much like celebrating all of a sudden.

Silently- Gimmy turned towards the warp gate...

"Hey!" A familiar voice stopped him, Kamina, calling towards him as he came up to him, "Aren't you going to stick around a celebrate?"

"No thanks, bro," Gimmy shook his head, "what's there to celebrate anyways? It's just a battle. They've fought tons of 'em like that already. Didn't even need me as Plan B. Didn't even _Need_ a Plan B in the first place."

"Come on now, you know that's not true," Kamina frowned as he almost nearly caught up to his little brother, "If those guys just now had were only half-as tough as they could've been, things might've gone completely differently! You could've had to jump in and save their-"

"Don't tell me you believe that," Gimmy huffed in annoyance- and then ran for the Warp Gate- shouting out a teleport location at random before vanishing.

"Wha- GIMMY!" Kamina called out- but it was too late.

Shoutmon and Kiriha shared a concerned glance.

"That went well," Kiriha observed.

"Only could have been better for him if they'd been stronger though," Shoutmon sighed.

**TO BE CONCLUDED.**

_NEXT TIME._

"Well? Here I am."

"Do you even REALIZE what kind of paradox you could have caused just now!?"

"Hey! You try taking on three Generals at once and see how YOU fare!"

**"THEY LIVE ON AS **_**A PART OF ME!"**_

"Someday, we might have to deal with the spillover..."

"So a Ripple...You mean something like THAT!?"

_**"FINAL FUSION!"**_

"Next time, Digimon Xros Wars!"

**"X0VA-12! THE LIGHT THAT FLASHES ACROSS THE HEAVENS!"**

"Great Scott...!"

"I know, this is Heavy, isn't it?"

"I'm just glad that it all worked out in the end!"

* * *

**A.N.: FINAL. CHAPTER. IS. NEXT. WOW. Man. 16,300 some words... I think this has GOT to be the longest chapter yet...And the next one might very well top this! 0_0 Three years in the making this story has been... Three years, and now we're almost to the end... Damn. I never thought this story would come this far. I'm glad it has though. ^U^**


	88. X0VA12- DXWvTTGL(01)

...

* * *

**ATTENTION! This chapter contains a Music Cue to a song that- at the time of writing this chapter- DOES NOT YET EXIST in a sung form. If you CANNOT locate **_**"**__**SKYxBLUE KNIGHTS - (Xros Heart! Final Battle)"**_** via web search, then INSTEAD look up **_**"Sorairo Days -Tengen Toppa Edition-"**_** for musical accompaniment and try to ignore the lyrical dissonance.**

And THANK YOU for reading this story to it's conclusion! It really means a lot to me that you've stuck through the chaos to this point. :)

**~CalumTraveler**

* * *

Ryouma Mogami re-watched at the complete obliteration of Tymilph's forces for the tenth time that week.

"No..." He grit his teeth, "I still can't figure out how they got that Sparrow back."

It was a complete mystery.

He'd seen that bird fly off carrying a dying Taiki and then they'd practically exploded across time-space.

He supposed it MIGHT have been possible for them to have found a replacement...but for them to intentionally invoke a Xros like that in battle...Not even one of their HIGHER forms that he KNEW they had access to...

"GRrraaahhh!" he ran his hands through his hair. "This is too frustrating!"

And so with that- he set the Fourth Wall to display a white cloud on blue sky screen saver and turned to storm off to deal with something else.

_*cue BACK TO THE FUTURE Part II "Main Theme"*_

And with that- the camera zoomed into the wall- and through it, to float through that cloudy expanse as text appeared on the screen:

**DIGIMON XROS WARS**

**X0VA-12! THE LIGHT THAT FLASHES ACROSS THE HEAVENS!**

It soon faded away as credit text played on the screen as the camera floated through the clouds.

[0:13]

The camera then began to pull away from the screen- only this time a different screen in Kaiyumi's lab.

As the camera panned over the objects on the desk- we saw, first and foremost, The Watch Maker's photograph of himself as a young man proposing to his wife, although, strangely, the photo seemed to be faded somewhat when compared to how it had been seen before.

It pulled over the folder on Quartzmon and Gravimon, covering pictures of the events that had taken place over the previous X0VAs and all of the Digi-Quartz adventures.

[0:24]

The camera then passed over a framed photograph of Xros Heart after their victory in defeating DarkKnightmon- where the world transitioned around it to a different photograph, hanging on the wall of an apartment somewhere else.

It was just one of many photographs on the wall- many of which could be easily recognized as having been taken during the time frame of the Seven Lands, and beyond even that.

As the camera settled on a certain Red Xros Loader, lying on a desk, the color of the Loader, and the world around it shifted.

[0:38]

The camera pulled away from Yuu's yellow Xros Loader as the camera drifted up towards the Aincrad Temporal Dive Machine controls.

The view spun slowly around the console- showing the various flickering lights and buttons and screens. The Present Location, Date, Time, and other such notations appeared on one screen. On another was the sonar sensors, detecting what ever was near or around them- at the present moment nothing at all.

[0:55]

The camera panned down and began observing a piece of the Console that was raised up and exposed its insides to the outside world- showing the various parts and pieces that made up that section of the console.

Various wire and cable clusters- glowing crystal processors- and most prominent of all, at the very center of the console, a square box with a Y shaped set of glowing tubes that was marked: **FLUX CAPACITOR**.

The camera pulled up from the Capacitor and up into the central tube that made up the console's centerpiece.

[1:14]

It reached the top and pulled out through the roof as it circled the entire Scarlet Jade Palace on top of the castle Aincrad as it sailed through the Lagann Cluster's Air-Space en-route towards its next destination...

The camera then pulled down towards one of the lower floors exterior where...

[1:25]

**BAM BAM BAM! PCHOO!**

A Time Traveling DeLorean appeared out of thin air, and nearly crashed hood first into the wall of the castle.

It swerved quickly- only barely managing to hit a flag-pole that was sticking out and bending it awkwardly as the DeLorean barely managed to avoid hitting the Castle.

Inside- the girl in the passengers seat swore at the driver- "I thought you said you knew how to drive this thing!"

"I do!" The dark haired boy shouted back.

"Do you realize what kind of a Paradox you could have just caused there!?" The girl's green eyes narrowed accusatively.

"I do!" The boy narrowed his blue-grey eyes at her in return.

"You almost _**SCRATCHED THE CASTLE, JULES!**_" She shouted.

"Hey!" The boy shouted at the long, silver-haired girl next to him, "You try jumping through time and accounting for fourteen years of temporal drift across a universal branch differential and see how easy it is, Nyarko!"

"Maybe I will!" The girl- a Sixteen Year old Nyarko Aouma- snapped at the boy, "I've got my learners permit at least!"

"For a terrestrial bound CAR!" The boy- a Fifteen Year old Jules Brown- snapped at the girl, "Not a flying DeLorean!"

[1:50]

The DeLorean swerved a bit more to avoid tripping the Proximity Scanners on the Castle, and took off towards a floor they knew would be empty at this time of day.

But our story begins elsewhere- and so the camera departed towards a different floor of Aincrad than those two teenagers were heading for- the Forested region of the 22nd Floor.

And so as that song wound to an end- our camera descended down on a certain pink haired girl wandering the paths of that region, "Gimmy...!" She called out, "Gimmy! Come on, this isn't funny anymore!"

A week.

It had been exactly one week since the battle against Tymilph and his "Dai-Gunzan" Carrier Armor ship, after which Gimmy- who everyone knew to be Taiki Kudo's following regeneration- had run off and had gone missing.

Dari- Sally Sparrow's following regeneration- scowled at the thought once more, as she had repeatedly since he'd stormed off to sulk.

_'Apparently,'_ _She_ mused, _'he can't handle change as well in this regeneration.'_

It was an often repeated thought, especially given their circumstances. It bugged her to no end that she couldn't simply _find_ _Him_, that she had no clue where he was at all.

It was an irony that had haunted her entire life this regeneration- with one of her earliest memories (of this life) being her hugging onto the red head tightly and protesting whenever someone would try to separate them. "Gimme!" _She_ had said, which of course, had been misinterpreted as the boy's name...But at that time, neither of them could remember who they were, and it was as good of a name as any for _Him_.

In retrospect and with the return of her memories pre-regeneration, the circumstances that made her have that attitude were rather obvious. _She_'d had to hold onto him for what was a long time across time and space, and yet a very short time for _Her_, while the boy had regenerated.

Of course- that had lead to _Her_ absorbing about half of the strange energies and probably twisted _Her_ own DNA around in similar ways that _His_ DNA had been.

It was also, in this tumbled manner of thought, that _She_ realized why Time Lords stuck to a Title rather than a personal name. It was easier just to stick to calling someone "Doctor" or "Watcher" or "Seer" than trying to differentiate between a person's previous or present incarnations with different names.

"Avoid all the confusion..." _She_ sighed.

At this rate, _She_ wasn't going to find _Him_ any time soon.

It had been a systematic search for Gimmy since then- and either _He_ had found a hiding spot that nobody else had or _He_ was simply moving across the Floors as they were searched and cleared.

It was most likely the latter rather than the former, but that was what made this entire search so frustrating.

Nobody had seen Gimmy at all.

**MEANWHILE_ _ _| 50TH FLOOR TOWN: "ALGADE"_ _ _|**

Argo the Rat knew when someone was trying to avoid being seen by people, having done it enough times herself.

_Insanity_. Noun.

The State of being seriously mentally ill; Madness.

Extreme Foolishness or irrationality.

Latin Origin in "Insanus" and "Insanitas", which evolved into the English "Insane" and then further into _"Insanity."_

That was what her parents had claimed when she insisted that she was staying on Aincrad and would be following it where-ever it went.

Looking at this cloaked figure before her who was very definitely trying to remain out of sight by sitting on a bench in the shadows, Argo reasoned that sometimes Insanity was forgivable in the face of life changing events such as these.

She strolled over to the cloaked figure and sat down- to the world appearing as if one cloaked figure had been joined by another cloaked friend.

"Black Bread for a single Col," Argo began with a comment on what the figure was eating, "reminds me of a friend of mine before she went and maxed her cooking skill."

"Huh?" the figure turned their head, revealing a boyish face, and responded with a male voice- "Sorry, what?"

Argo smirked at him, "Most people don't order the black bread on the higher floors unless they're trying to keep low, or don't have much cash on hand." She leaned back on the bench slightly and continued on, "And with the cloak, which pretty much fell out of fashion among most Players about a year ago...I'd say it was the former rather than the latter."

"You're wearing a cloak though," The boy pointed out.

"Ah, but I did say 'most', though, didn't I?" Argo tisk-ed at him.

The boy frowned, and turned back to his bread, "Can you just leave me alone?"

"Sorry, can't do that," Argo chuckled, "I've got a nasty habit about taking in strays. Picked it up from another friend of mine."

"If you're going to just talk to yourself, go right ahead," The boy grumbled, "I won't stop you."

"Yeesh, you kind of remind me of that same friend of mine before he got out of that funk of his," Argo scowled slightly, "what's your problem anyways?"

"Just the universe throwing me around like a chew toy," The boy grumbled, "nothing you should be concerned with."

"Chew toy, huh?" Argo frowned, then an idea hit her, "Let me tell you a story kid, about what it's like being someone's chew toy."

"So that friend of mine?" Argo began, "Once he had to stand up in front of a Clearing Group and put himself on a big negative pedestal. Made a big show of how he was worse than the kind of people he was accused of being."

"..." The boy had no response to that.

"So he told them off, and donned this big black coat at the end of it," Argo continued, "but know what he said after that to them?"

"No," The boy replied, "what?"

"'By the way!'" She quoted, "'I, at least, have an excuse as to why I didn't see that sword until the last moment. I was at the far back of the group- exactly where all of you wanted me in the first place- I only saw how different it was the moment it was drawn.'" She chuckled, "He then asked 'em what their excuse was for not checking to make sure that the First Floors Boss's back up weapon was what they all assumed it was. Even the most vocal guy went silent there. And then, you know what that friend of mine said next?"

The boy shook his head 'no.'

"'Even if you hate my guts for being a 'Beater', you still have to have someone like me on those advance teams, on the front line, so nobody else dies. Because even though we may know more and try to hide that, deep down, we all want as many people as possible to survive.' He said, 'And even those of us 'Beaters' who know more than we let on can be caught off guard by that Kayaba changing a simple thing as a sword type.'" Argo finished the tale, "And with that, he just walked off. He didn't hide, and he kept putting himself further and further into danger on the front lines. A lot of people hated him for being a 'beater', but at the same time, they respected him when he saved their lives countless times over."

"...That really doesn't apply to my situation," the boy said, "and I feel like I got dropped in at the end of the story without a clue what lead up to it."

"Huh, I guess I did sort of begin it at the end, didn't I?" Argo chuckled, "I just felt it was an appropriate tale, considering how that guy wound up."

"How?"

"Got the girl, married her, has a kid, and was one of the guys who helped take this Castle back from ol' Quartzy," Argo chuckled.

"...That really doesn't apply to me, then." He looked down at his bread.

"What?" She seemed surprised. "Guy like you? Doesn't have a girlfriend or somethin?"

"...Sorta kinda..." The boy seemed uneasy.

"Sounds like a long sort of story in there to me," Argo noted.

"He...I..." The boy sighed, "Supposedly, I'm the reincarnation or regeneration of some other guy, whose girlfriend got regener-whatevered into the girl I grew up with thinking she was my sister."

"Ahh- that old plot, eh?" Argo chuckled, "I'm guessing you're that kid everyone's been looking for the last few days."

"...How did you...?" The boy glanced over at her in surprise- and she saw his full face for the first time. Red Hair- grey eyes. Yup. That was "Gimmy Damon" alright.

"I'm an Info Broker, knowin' people's my job," Argo said simply. "'Sides, you pretty much confirmed it there yourself."

"You're not going to turn me in, are you?" Gimmy asked.

"Nah," Argo chuckled. "I've got better things ta do~!"

Before Gimmy could voice a reply- the alarms went off- with Yuu shouting into the Intercoms:

**"Enemy Vessel Detected! Short Range incoming, multiple targets! Aincrad is entering lock down mode NOW!"**

"I think that's both of our cues to scram," Argo took the chance to stand up then.

"So what now?" Gimmy asked. "Do I go help them? Or..?"

"I'll let you make that choice yourself," Argo said simply. "Although, if what I was hearing from Kii-bou about that last battle, they were all hoping you'd get a chance to make this very same choice that you've got before you right now." She turned to leave, walking slowly through the panicking crowds with a strange, practiced ease. "Ta ta, now, Gii-kun!" she waved once, and then vanished into the crowd.

Gimmy sat there for a few moments, staring after her...

His hands clenched into fists as he made his decision.

* * *

"Scans on the most prominent object are matching up with a giant scorpion," Yuu reported to the Control room, "so we're probably dealing with General Ahdene, if the Gurren Lagann plot follows through like it has."

"I wouldn't bet on it," Lizbeth countered, "the other signatures are giving off just as powerful energy readings. So we're probably dealing with all three remaining Generals at once."

"And that's only if it's following the plot of there being four generals," Kaiyumi noted. "For all we know there could be seven."

"Damn it," Kiriha swore, "that wasn't the news I wanted to hear."

"Me either," Shoutmon scowled, "I suppose we could try going for a higher Xros, but I think we might be better off not consolidating our forces into one thing."

"What are you thinking?" Nene asked, "Xros Five Knight Burst mode again?"

"De-Xros, actually," Shoutmon shook his head, "I'll need Beelzebmon and Revolomon on double duty on targeting with Ballistamon's Hexagonal Cannon. The PawnChessmonz and Knightmon should be helping out with the Front Line Defense, too. Ah...what am I forgetting..."

So distracted was everyone by waiting for Shoutmon to finish his thoughts that they failed to notice Gimmy running into the room- grabbing the Drill Key off of the console, and back out the room again.

"Wait," Shoutmon said suddenly after a few seconds had passed, "was I dreaming, or wasn't that Gimmy just now?"

It was then that a loud roar emerged from outside as Lagann took to the Air-space Skies.

"Yeah," Kiriha said flatly, "I'm going to say that wasn't a dream."

* * *

Gimmy had his eyes held closed tightly as he tried very hard to control the machine around him.

He wasn't going to bother with any of that transformation stuff or weird drill summoning powers just yet...

No, he had something to do first.

_'Alright, then...what do you want me to do with this thing, Dad?'_

* * *

"Okay, change of plans," Shoutmon declared suddenly as they watched the little Armor fly into the sky as a streak of green light, "Get Kamina in the Lion Armor, I want him prepped and ready for battle at a moment's notice."

"Got it!" Yuu nodded, and was off.

"Someone get me Dari," Shoutmon continued, "we'll be taking out Xros Five instead of De-Xros."

"Sure thing!" Liz was off the moment after that.

"Kiriha- I want you and MetalGureimon ready to blast those command ships out of the sky at a moment's notice," Shoutmon glanced over towards the Denizen of Breath and smirked- "Oh and be sure to give it that extra Blue Flare sparkle, would ya?"

"With pleasure," Kiriha smirked.

"Would someone let Akari know that she'll probably want to be in the Control Room to see this?" Shoutmon added, "I have a feeling it's going to be a really big thing."

"I'll go find her," Nene nodded in agreement.

"Alright then..." Shoutmon smirked...only to frown. "And where the hell did Rei get off to?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in a bar on the 74th Floor...

"AND THEN!" A more-than-slightly drunken Rei Ayanami threw her mug-holding hand into the air, she, along with everyone else in the bar, so drunk off their asses that they didn't even hear the alert alarms. "WE SHOVED A TURNIP SO FAR UP HIS-!"

* * *

"Wait, no," Shoutmon shuddered slightly, "I don't think I want to know the answer to that question."

* * *

Yui had been reunited with her friends ever since they began the journey into the void- not days for her after they'd been flung away. For Rook and Bishop however, it had been years. Nobody cared- however- as the two Cardinal System Twins turned PawnChessmonz had very interesting stories to tell. Stories sadly, at the moment, were cut off by the imminent thread of danger.

And so, as Yui stood by on the sidelines, watching the PawnChessmonz as a group prepare for battle, she couldn't help but observe the changes in Rook and Bishop- more commonly known now as Problem and Flute.

Yui looked around the group a bit more and saw Kirito- her Papa- and Asuna- her Mama- each preparing for a fight that might not reach them.

It was an annoyance to Yui that she had been allowed to fight in the final battle to take Aincrad back, and even briefly on Earth...but here, inside the "Lagann Cluster", she wasn't allowed to fight at all.

And so Yui sat there, forced to sit and watch, but not participate.

It was then that a glimpse of silver hair flowing behind the crowd drew her attention.

Yui frowned slightly. What was that about? Nobody in the front lines had silver hair...

Curious, Yui tried to track the oddities progress, but found that the person had simply vanished, as if they were not meant to be included in this scenario at all...

* * *

"You almost got caught!" Jules admonished, "That would've retconned the Time Line entirely!"

"I had to get the note into Reenah's purse somehow, didn't I?" Nyarko reminded him. "Think where we'd be if we DIDN'T do it this way!"

* * *

Gimmy lost track of time, hovering over the top of Aincrad inside Lagann like he was. His eyes had been closed to the presence of a clock, and the faint hum of the machine's electronics had been tuned out.

And so he sat there- mind emptied out as he simply sat there in the Air-Space-sky. It was all silent for the longest time as he dug down mentally, seeking that which had hidden itself...

And then...

_"So there's a fight going on down there and he's not even participating?"_

Gimmy's eyes opened- not to Lagann's controls, but to a crimson void with golden clouds.

Before him stood two people- both of whom were identical save for age, clothing choices, and differing eye colors.

_**"Well,"**_ The younger of the two said, despite having an oddly deeper voice, _**"way I see it, he's trying to get to a place where he CAN fight."**_ He turned, crimson eyes widening in delight, _**"Ah, and see! There he is now."**_

The older of the two glanced over, grey eyes narrowing slightly, _"Ah, So he is."_

"So there are two of you?" Gimmy asked- spurred on by his arrival being noticed. "I've got to try to be two people now instead of just one?"

_**"Try To-?"**_ The younger's eyes widened, and then he keeled over laughing

"What's so funny?" Gimmy scowled.

_"Don't mind Hephaestus. He's just finding amusement in the fact that the next version of us asked such a stupid question."_ The older shook his head, _"My name is Taiki, by the way."_

"I figured one of you were," Gimmy said, "everyone kept saying how Dari and I came from you and this Sally girl."

_"Sally?"_ The older one- Taiki- seemed to do a double take there. _"You mean she regenerated too?"_

"Wait-" Gimmy held a hand up as if to pause the conversation, "you're telling me that you haven't been able to see a single thing I've lived through the last week?"

_**"Actually, we're rather much in the same situation I was in for most of Taiki's life save for those few weeks we knew each other,"**_ the younger- Hephaestus- said as he recovered from his laughing fit. _**"Regeneration memories are locked behind a mental wall most of the time. Taiki joined me here after he got shot and-"**_

"Shot?" Gimmy interrupted- "Nobody told me I- You- _Whoever_- _**GOT SHOT!**_"

_"Seriously?"_ Taiki scowled, _"Let me see some of those memories of yours. If Shoutmon's seriously tried to do the Tagiru thing again, I'll...!"_

_**"Already done,"**_ Hephaestus said with a smirk. _**"And does giving him pilot training for a- might I just add-**_** VERY IMPRESSIVE **_**piece of technology count as doing the Tagiru thing?"**_

_"Not really,"_ Taiki frowned as the memories got shared over to him.

"Oi Oi!" Gimmy flailed his arms about, "Stop digging around in my head would ya!"

_**"Can you blame us on wanting to get caught up on what's happened to everyone over the last ten years?"**_ Hephaestus remarked. _**"This is just as bad as when I was out of it for a whole year without a single word from you, you know!"**_ He directed that comment at Taiki.

_"Hey! We all assumed you'd died when that regeneration happened,"_ Taiki directed his reply back at his alternate self. _"Even Echidna couldn't detect your presence in me! And _she_ thought we'd just been fused together heart and soul!"_

_**"And then you went and sealed away all of my powers when you got to the point of funneling all that excess energy out of you!"**_ Hephaestus retorted, _**"If I'd been there I would've just teleported into space and vented all of that regeneration energy into the void! Then you wouldn't have had the problems you did later on with the-"**_

"Alright," Gimmy started to tune them out then, instead choosing to walk around the void space that was, apparently, his inner mind. "That's enough of that."

There were memories hidden away on the various clouds, playing through them as if being projected straight from the past.

Viewing one let him remember it as if he'd actually lived it- and so he kept watching them. Going on to memory after memory while his previous selves argued.

As he relived these moments- taking what seemed to be lifetimes to review them all and yet taking no time at all- he realized that, for all that was going on here, he wasn't all that dissimilar to Taiki and Hephaestus.

They were the same person, after all, just with a few added years of experience and character development.

It was then that he found a locked safe, just... sort of jutting out all impudent like from what appeared to be the 'floor' of the crimson void.

"Excuse me," Gimmy called out, interrupting the other two from what they were discussing presently, "but what's this?" he pointed at the safe.

_**"**_**THAT **_**would be the powers Taiki had sealed away."**_ Hephaestus answered, _**"Good luck opening the damn thing, it requires seven keys that Taiki had split up among everyone in Xros Heart, and one of those seven got exploded and genetically infused into Shoutmon himself. There's nothing that can break it open short of-"**_

As the Denizen had rambled, Gimmy had realized that he'd been holding onto the Key Drill from Lagann for who knows how long.

Right as Hephaestus remarked that there was nothing that could break it open, Gimmy threw a punch at the safe- stabbing the Key Drill into the safe's metallic surface rather easily.

_**KLANG!**_

The echo resounded through the void space rather loudly.

Hephaestus and Taiki froze at the sound.

_crack_

And then a hairline fracture emerged from the drill's impact point.

_Crack._

And then another.

_CracK._ _CrAcK. cRaCk. CRACK._

And then four more in quick succession.

_"Did he seriously just Giga Drill Break that safe open with a Core Drill?"_ Taiki asked.

_**"I do believe he did."**_ Hephaestus answered just as a seventh crack resounded from the safe as a brilliant, golden light shone out of the cracks in the safe, overwhelming everything in the void.

* * *

Shoutmon let out a yelp of surprise as he fell to one knee, clutching at his heart. "Ow..! What the hell was _**that**_?!"

"Are you okay?" Kiriha asked.

"No! I just felt like someone sucker punched me in the chest!" Shoutmon grumbled as he felt the pain pass. "And also..." He blinked casually as if the sudden pain had taken away more pain than it had initially given. Like pain that he didn't even realize he'd been feeling. "I feel like someone pulled a giant weight off of my shoulders all of a sudden." He sort of hopped on his feet a bit. "Damn, I don't think I've felt this loose in years!" he rolled his shoulders and his neck a bit.

"SHOUTMON!" Kaiyumi came running up just then- holding her Delta Necklace in hand, "My necklace!" She held it up to him to see- "It's cracked!"

"Wha...?" Shoutmon stared at the golden triangle in surprise. It was one of the Lock keys for Taiki's powers, except it had several hairline fractures running along its shiny surface. Several hairline fractures that were leaking out a golden mist. If that were the case, then the other keys had probably broken as well. "Well that explains the pain I felt just now."

"What happened?" Kiriha frowned as he asked that million dollar question.

Kaiyumi and Shoutmon rolled their eyes in unison as they replied, "Taiki's power seal got broken."

* * *

Gimmy's eyes opened to the familiar inside of Lagann a mere ten minutes after he had stolen Lagann in the first place.

Suddenly, he knew exactly what he had to do.

He reached for switches- flipping on scanners and power adapters he never even knew Lagann had before now. It was all instinctive- like someone had put everything exactly where he'd expect it to be.

And someone had.

Marcus Damon- the man who had found and raised Gimmy and Dari- the mystery twins who fell from the sky-

The Golden Light that Flashed Across the Heavens.

* * *

The three Bagura Co. Generals- Guaam, Ahdene, and Cytomandar- floated towards the Castle Aincrad whose forces had, one week earlier, utterly destroyed their fellow general Tymilph.

These three were set to destroy the fortress or take it hostage- but, Mister Mogami had ordered, the former would be ten times more appreciated than the latter.

It was then that a golden flash of light descended towards them.

_"What is that?" _Ahdene asked over radio, _"The Knight we saw obliterate Tymilph?"_

_"No, it's much too small," _Guaam would reply moments later_, "only about the size of the head of a standard Armor."_

_"A piece of Dai-Gunzan, perhaps?"_ Cytomandar proposed.

_"No, we're much too far away from those battle coordinates,"_ Guaam would shoot down immediately.

_"Then what is it, exactly?"_ Ahdene asked.

_"'What is it' you ask?"_ Came the voice that was being transmitted from the tiny vessel. _"I haven't had a chance to try this one on my own yet."_

The three Generals shared uneasy glances as the golden light descended to a stop before their flagships- the top opening up to reveal a single, red haired boy standing inside a head-shaped Miniature Armor with tiny legs and arms.

* * *

"Lagann's broadcasting on all frequencies!" Lizbeth shouted suddenly, "It's hijacked every video monitor's speakers somehow! I can't pull it down."

* * *

_"The Ones who I used to be before are gone- but not dead!"_ Gimmy began- _"In my mind, and in my heart!"_ He pounded a fist to his chest- _**"THEY LIVE ON AS A PART OF ME!"**_

_"What is he gibbering on about?"_ Guaam would ask.

_"I'm not sure-!"_ Ahdene would frown.

* * *

_"If You're going to fly, then __**AIM FOR THE HEAVENS!**__"_ Gimmy's voice would echo through Aincrad's floors- drawing Dari's gaze upwards.

"Gimmy...!" She blinked. "How did you...?"

* * *

_"And if I have to dig in order to fly, then I will even if it kills me again and again!"_ Gimmy continued on- pointing to the Air-Space above him. _"And Once I've Broken through, __**IT MEANS THAT I'VE WON!**__"_

"You-WHAT?!" Cytomandar blinked rapidly.

* * *

_"Just who the hell do you THINK I AM?"_ Gimmy continued to rant, even as Argo sipped calmly at a mug of hot chocolate in an Inn somewhere.

"Wise choice, kid."

* * *

_"I am Taiki and yet not! I am Hephaestus and yet not!"_ That line in particular made Shoutmon's eyes widen slightly- nobody had brought up Hephaestus' name to Gimmy before he went missing. _"My name may have become 'Gimmy the Digger' in days gone by, but today that changes once and for all!"_

"Is he about to do what I think he's about to do?" Akari asked for the first line this entire chapter.

"I think he is," Nene nodded.

* * *

_**"I AM ME!"**_ And with that- the boy ducked back into the Armor's control seat as it's protective dome resurfaced- and several transformations overcame the tiny armor (The Right arm shifted into a familiar looking sword- the Left arm into a familiar looking fist- the legs becoming big and bulk and very spring loaded- and a pair of massive jet engine wings sprouted from the back, with drill heads forming from their rotating intake ports) as the boy shouted out his- as well as the Armor's- newly shared name: _**"LAGANN THE MAINTAINER!"**_

"Energy spike from the Armor-!" Guaame shouted as Lagann shot forwards with the sword raised high- "He's going to-!"

_**"ENGRAVE THAT ON YOUR HEARTS!"**_

_**SWISH- **_**SLASH- **_**SLICE!**_

With three precise and yet physically impossible cuts- the three Generals Carrier Armors were sliced and diced into eight equal pieces- respectively- but before they could explode- a familiar warp of red-white energy overcame the wrecked Carrier Armors and made them vanish.

To where? No-one could say for sure.

But exactly six months after Xros Heart would leave the Lagann Cluster, those three ships would be found in ruins on Crater Zone's surface- with their crews entirely alive, yet confused and stunned.

* * *

The tiny Armor lowered itself down onto the docking bay- where everyone was waiting for it and its pilot.

Nobody said a word as Dari stormed over to _Lagann _(the armor) while its retractable dome opened up.

Gimmy climbed out moments later, climbing down and out of the Armor before turning around just as Dari got to him. "Hi Da-"

_**SLAP**_

"Ri." Gimmy finished as he blinked away the pain. "Ow, by the way."

"Don't you dare do that again!" Dari said simply. "Promise me you won't run away and leave me alone for a whole week like that _**EVER**_ again! Do you hear me _Gimmy-Damon-Taiki-Kudo_?" For extra emphasis she, completely mangled both of his names in such a way that it sounded as if she had said "Jimmy Damotaki Kudo", it was completely forced for whatever reason she had in mind for saying it in that way.

"I promise," Gimmy said as he bowed his head in apology, "and I'm sorry I did it in the first place."

"Good." Dari nodded as she crossed her arms. "Apology accepted!" They stood there in silence for a few seconds before she continued. "Now what's all this about you changing your name to **'Lagann'**?"

"Er, well..." Gimmy blinked, "I'm not really sure how to explain it, but-"

"If you seriously want to change your name like that, then you have to run it by me first!" Dari continued on.

"C...Can I change my name?" Gimmy asked, unsure of what she was even asking for here.

"Yes." She then leaned forward and kissed him quickly before pulling back and smirking as she said, "But if you're going to be _Lagann,_ then I'll just have to be _Gurren._"

Among the reactions that we could see in the distant crowd- that simple remark brought Kamina's balance to a perfect end- resulting in the man falling face first into the floor. Meanwhile, Simon fought, and failed, to hold back his laughter; Shoutmon just shook his head at that remark, wondering what had prompted her to make such an off-the-collar remark; and Akari just smiled at it.

But through all this, you might be asking...

"Where are Kaiyumi and The Watch Maker?"

* * *

The answer to that was the lab- where Reenah had just delivered a strange letter she'd found in her hot pink clam shell shaped purse, which we never really saw but is SO totally canon.

"Okay," Kaiyumi said simply as she finished reading over the letter, "so we sent a letter years into the past, only to receive a letter sent TO us from years in the future."

"Irony," The Watch Maker mused. "It seems that for sure we've succeeded to alter my past..." He picked up the old picture that used to show a moment of his life- now faded drastically as the edges of the paper had blackened as if being burnt without touching a flame. "...so what does it mean that we receive a similar letter just on the very eve of battle?"

"It's just coordinates," Kaiyumi sighed, "and the message 'head here', so...obviously...that's got to be where Quartzmon's hiding out, and this is our way of getting us to not waste our time?"

"What shall you tell them then, as to how we found these coordinates?" The Watch Maker inquired even as he glanced to his watch- Four Days Remaining.

* * *

"During the latest battle, someone managed to hack into the enemy ships data banks," Kaiyumi explained to the room, "and got these coordinates," she punched in the coordinates into the destination drive, "that were marked down as the enemy base."

"Who exactly got us these coordinates?" Lizbeth asked as she looked at the coordinates.

"Someone who wishes to remain anonymous," Kaiyumi answered.

"...Right, well..." Lizbeth scowled as she read the travel time input. "From our present location, we'll reach this place in just shy of four days."

"...Perfect." Kaiyumi hid her grimace behind a smile.

* * *

The DeLorean accelerated to 88 Miles Per Hour and jumped across the time span of four days and the same distance covered in a single second.

The Time Machine slowed to a stop in the wide hallways of the Bagura Co.'s main building.

The two Gull wing doors swung open as Nyarko and Jules climbed out only to swing the doors closed behind them.

With a silent nod- the two of them ran off to do who knows what.

Moments passed, leaving the car unoccupied for several moments...

And then the hood popped open and a girl with long red hair (tied up into twin tails) sat up to get a deep breath of air before pulling looking around at her surroundings. "Wrong again!" She muttered before pulling the hood closed again.

* * *

The Final Zone before them was...quite simply...A Quartzmon Terminal. Or rather, the heavy, rock version that the Terminal on Earth had been before it turned into a machine.

"He's taunting us," Akari said simply, "he's flat out taunting us with the shape of that building."

"Why wouldn't he?" Shoutmon grumbled, "Nobody here should realize what it represents."

"So we've scanned the entire place," Kaiyumi said, "the entire place seems to have been evacuated save for five life signs."

"So they evacuated the place then?" Shoutmon asked.

"Probably." Kaiyumi answered. "But while three of the signatures have remained in constant motions, two haven't. One's deep inside the fortress, and one near the "Eye" we're seeing on the structure. It's probably some sort of observation room."

"So we'll target the eye, and then storm the castle?" Akari asked.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Shoutmon grinned, "but first, let's get some cameras up close and personal on that place. Make sure we're not just blindly stumbling into something."

* * *

Doing such was even easier than said.

What they saw made Kaoru really happy.

"It's my dad!" She said as soon as she saw him cradling the picture frame. "And he...he's missing me! A Me any ways!"

"That would be the Heir that got killed," Nene noted. "I don't think the Universe would have thrown us this kind of coincidence unless it was the key to something."

"This gives me an idea," Kaiyumi began...

* * *

Bagura Mayuzumi sat on his throne, staring out into the the Air Space quite casually.

There was a new object in his world view- a strange, egg shaped, floating castle that seemed to be getting closer and closer.

It concerned him little.

It wasn't as if his daughter was alive and well on that imposing fortress- Wait. "Hrm?" he sat up a bit. What was that golden light shooting towards the window at an incredible speed-?

_**KRASH!**_

Suddenly- a giant robotic fist smashed through the window before him- the owner of that fist?

_Gurren Lagann Xros Five_.

One of Xros Heart's Digi-Xrosses.

Bagura stood up from his throne suddenly- staring at the Digimon that had dared interrupt his mourning...

_*cue Libera Me From Sburb*_

"DADDY!"

"What-?" The man's eyes widened as the fist opened- allowing a girl to slide out of it's grip to the floor. "Impossible...!"

It was Kaoru.

His Daughter.

"DADDY!" She ran right at him and then- in a surprising turn of events for the man- hugged him. "You're alive!"

"W..Kaoru-chan...? How are you here...?" His question was cut off as the door to the room slammed open and Ryouma ran into the room.

"Mayuzumi Sir! You have too-" And then he saw Kaoru. "YOU!" he shouted, no trace of his normal accent around at all. "How the hell did you get here?!"

[0:10]

"YOU!" Kaoru spat at him- "What are you doing here!?"

"You answer me first, Brat!" Ryouma snarled, "You're the one that should be Dead!"

"Dead...Ryouma...?" Bagura turned to face his butler. "You mean to say that my Daughter has not somehow come back to life?"

"Of Course Not!" Ryouma spat without even thinking- "I Killed her with my own hands! She's an impostor!"

[0:22]

"What Did You Just Say?" Bagura took in a deep breath.

"I said that-" And then Ryouma realized all of a sudden that in his enraged rush to come into the room- he'd neglected his ritual of forcing himself into his Butler roll. "-Oh crap."

"Byeeeh!" Kaoru stuck her tongue out at Ryouma.

"Ch..." Ryouma scowled, "Fine...your sudden rushing of the castle has caught me. What ever shall you do about it?"

[0:28]

"That's the question of the hour!" GLX5 said with Shoutmon's voice as they shrunk down to fit into the room- "We're at a sort of impasse here, Ryouma. Or rather, should I say...Gravimon?"

"Gravimon?" Bagura's eyes widened, "You mean to say that my Butler is the man that leads the Reaper Zone fighting?"

"What?" GLX5 blinked at that- "Where the hell did you hear that from?"

"From-" Bagura stopped as soon as he realized that it was Ryouma who had told him that. "Oh."

"Exactly," GLX5 chuckled, though it was of the humorless sort. "So what do you have to say for yourself, Gravimon?"

"I regret nothing!" Ryouma scowled, "Everything I did was to further the glory of the Empire that you lot so cruelly ended!"

"What empire?" Kaoru snarled, "My dad never wanted any Empire like that! It was all-"

"My brother's idea.." Bagura finished that sentence, realization dawning upon him, "A Brother of mine who vanished not weeks after hiring you on as my personal Butler, _Ryouma!_"

"I couldn't let him back stab you in this universe," Ryouma snarled, "and he was planning just that!"

[0:44]

"So what if he was?" Kaoru snarled at the man, "Did that give you any right to try to kill me twice?!"

"Twice...?" That confused Ryouma and enraged Bagura even further.

"You monster!" Bagura shouted at his now former butler, "I should fire you on the spot if only that were the most fitting punishment!"

"No way in hell!" Ryouma scowled, "I'll kill you both...and ... Oh, right..." Ryouma turned his glare at GLX5. "Don't you have somewhere better to be?"

"Nope." Shoutmon grinned as Kiriha, Nene, The PawnChessmonz, and several SAO Front Liners appeared on the other side of the door that Ryouma had broken down.

"Hi there," Nene smirked at Ryouma, "You might remember me as the sister of the girl who you used to work with?"

**"You know, the one who you tried to kill?"** Echidna threw in, which made Ryouma gulp at this.

[0:57]

"Well," Ryouma said as he threw his arms out to the side, "Here I am! What do you plan on doing with me?"

"What else?" GLX5 said with Dari's voice, "We're going to kill you for everything you did to us..._Quartzmon."_

"W...What did you just call me?" Ryouma's "oh crap" face made an even more famous appearance.

"Quartzmon," The Watch Maker repeated as he strolled into the room rather casually through the broken window- Lagann and Clockmon having been the ones who escorted him to the entry way from Aincrad.

[1:07]

"N...NO!" Ryouma shook with anger as everyone crowded in around him. "This isn't fare! How the hell did you figure THAT one out!?"

"You told us," Kiriha said flatly- "so, quite literally, you have nobody to blame but yourself."

"N-NOO!" And then Ryouma's body convulsed as he produced a shock wave that made the entire building shudder and shake.

"Okay! Time to get out of here!" Gimmy shouted as he activated Lagann's quick range teleport- zapping everyone in that room besides Ryouma all the way back to Aincrad's 100th floor in an instant.

[1:18]

Just in time too- as the entire home base of Bagura Co. was engulfed in a massive burning purple flame that seemed to melt it into a liquid structure.

Everyone could only stare up in horror at it as it began to shift inwards into a massive spheroid shape- unsealing a dark blue rift underneath the very place that the building/Zone had been constructed on.

[1:29]

A rift that quickly expanded outwards- engulfing the entire area as both Aincrad and the apparently transforming Ryouma were dumped out of the Lagann Cluster and into the void between both multiverses.

[1:38]

It was then that the transformation of Ryouma's...Quartzmon's new body was completed.

From the purple flames emerged the familiar white arms- four in total- and the massive black sphere that the white, lanky body with a mouth in its stomach resided in.

It's head formed with those twin hour-hands out of it's ears, and eight gleaming red eyes narrowed at Aincrad in anger.

[1:47]

_**"YOOU!"**_ he roared- gathering all four arms in front of him as if to compress all the spare fire down into a single attack. **"GAP! RYUSHI! HOUUUU!"**

He roared and threw forth a blinding laser beam of flames and fire that impacted Aincrad's shields- and began splitting apart across their surface.

[1:57]

"The shields aren't going to hold much longer if he keeps this up!" Lizbeth reported. "We need to stop that attack some how!"

"Obviously-" The Watch Maker declared as he tore off his watch and threw it to the ground- "You'll need to combine into something on a scale to match that one."

"You're ready for this?" Kaiyumi asked as she finished attaching something to Clockmon's back- some sort of flickering device of similar design to the Flux Capacitor.

"I was reborn ready," The Watch Maker said even as his entire body faded out for a brief moment before snapping right back.

"Wait- what-" GLX5 did a double take at that. "Why did he-?"

[2:02]

"LET'S GO!" The Watch Maker roared as Clockmon wrapped her arms around him and took off towards the shields.

They soared out towards the shield- and then passed through it as Clockmon emitted a shield of her own- cutting straight through the swath of purple fire baring down Aincrad like they were a bullet- a bullet set on a straight course for Quartzmon's Heart.

**"MIRRORED SYNCHRONIZATION!"** Both he and Clockmon cried out not moment's before impact- sending Quartzmon reeling backwards as he ceased the laser attack,

"HGRAHAHH!"

[2:16]

"LAGANN!" Kaiyumi yelled to Lagann- "Put your Drill into the console!"

"What?!" The armor matched it's pilots surprised expression. "SERIOUSLY!?"

"DO IT NOW!" Kaiyumi roared- tears streaming down from her eyes.

"R-RIGHT!" And with that- Lagann summoned a drill for his right hand and then shoved it through the pried open console and into the delicate innards of the Temporal Dive Machine.

Immediately- a giant metal panel formed out of nowhere- sealing the drill into the console as a spiral gauge appeared on all monitors across Aincrad everywhere.

"Kaiyumi!" Nene turned to the little girl, "What's going on here!?"

"Why the hell did the old man just do a suicide mission!?" Shoutmon asked.

"HE WAS ALREADY DEAD!" Kaiyumi shouted back- sniffing back tears as she tried to explain. "We had a plan. He would synchronize EVERY Quartzmon in existence from this PRIME Quartzmon! Making sure they all experienced the same death every single time!"

[2:25]

"S...Seriously?" Kiriha did a double take at that. "Then what's even going on here?"

"We're going to transform Aincrad itself into a giant armor," Kaiyumi explained as one of the console panels transformed suddenly to allow a Xros Loader to be plugged in- which she put in the instant it appeared. "And to do that- we're going to Digi-Xros EVERYONE and EVERYTHING in it together!"

"What-" Kaoru spoke up- confused from the very beginning of this sequence. "We're going to Combine EVERYTHING?"

"We've done that before-" Shoutmon reminded her, "I've done it with two earths personally...but both times were either inside a Newly born or a Doomed Timeline. And we're not in-"

"**ANY** timeline at all!" Kaiyumi said as she pointed out at the void- "We're _BETWEEN_ universes! Screw the laws of physics! _**THERE AREN'T ANY OUT HERE!"**_

"So..." Simon spoke up from inside GLX5- "Do the impossible, see the invisible?"

"RO RO FIGHT DA POWER!" Starmon chimed in.

[2:45]

"Exactly." Kaiyumi nodded even as Quartzmon came to his senses and fired off another laser blast.

**"YOU FOOLS! THAT ATTACK DID NOTHING AT ALL!"** He roared as purple flames bared down on Aincrad once more. _**"HE SACRIFICED HIMSELF FOR NOTHING!"**_

"Not nothing..." Kaiyumi smirked as the many Spiral gauges filled up and an overwhelming red energy flooded Aincrad from top to bottom.

She took a breath, and then roared to the sky:

_**"FINAL FUSION!"**_

[2:55]

Before Quartzmon's eyes- the shield suddenly exploded as red flames forced their way out into the blue void- forcing Quartzmon to drop his attack in surprise to view the results of his attack.

The fire explosion settled down into a pool of liquid red energy- Quartzmon laughed.

"Did I do it?" His lower mouth split into a grin, "DID I KILL THEM?~"

[3:05]

The Energy suddenly bubbled upwards with a mighty splash as a giant humanoid form emerged from the murky depths- leaving Quartzmon staring on in horror as his question was answered.

Giant red and steel grey arms that reminded you of Ballistamon- shoulders mounted with giant golden blades whose designs screamed OmegaShoutmon and ZekeGureimon- powerful legs of Dorulumon- spiraling with engravings and designs that spoke of Knightmon's armor- Massive engine wings of Sparrowmon- A chest that had a very familiar V Crest topped with equally familiart shades- and two giant microphone stands held in each hand- and a helmeted head that had Lagann's face and Time Seven's helmet.

[3:13]

"What-" Quartzmon stared on with his eight eyes going wide- _**"WHAT!?"**_

"Even when time itself stands in our way!" Kaiyumi started the speech.

"We'll take our own path and make it our own!" Kiriha roared.

"Our fighting spirit won't be extinguished while we have loved ones to support us!" Nene continued.

"You may have destroyed our home once- But we rescued it TWICE OVER!" Akari added.

"You really don't know how this works by Now?" Gimmy asked.

"You really should have paid attention sooner!" Dari added.

"Take your stupid desire to knock us down and throw it to the curb!" Simon shouted.

"We'll get up time and time again!" Yuu added.

[3:24]

"Just who the hell do you think we are?" Shoutmon finished from within GLX5- who was sitting in a control seat similar to Lagann's at the very center of the giant Robot's head. **"GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL ALREADY..."**

_**"AND ENGRAVE IT ON YOUR HEART!"**_ Everone who was inside Aincrad in that exact moment shouted at once- **"WE ARE XROS HEART! THIS IS YOUR **_**FINAL HOUR, QUARTZMON!**_**"**

And to sum that up- a massive "XH" wrote itself into the space in front of them- with a 12 forming underneath it with a stylized G shape forming just behind that- making it look as if the "12" had literally jumped off of the face of the clock.

**"XROS HEART! TWELVE G!"** Shoutmon called out the final name as all those shapes slid to the side, and merged into one line; making the full name "XH12G!" as the exclamation mark drew itself into existence before the entire text faded away.

Quartzmon stood there watching this in complete horror- unable to vocalize a single word at this development.

And for the remainder of the song- the camera pulled out to full reveal these two to be straddling the void of two different universes that were circling each other like two planets orbit an invisible sun- and then further out again- revealing it to be on the floating remains of that Fourth Wall that had been broken up by Green Miles so many chapters ago.

That particular shard floated away as the song ended, leaving us drifting towards another shard...

**SHIPWRECK XONE_ _ _| UNIVERSE ID #Z0N3R: XW-shpwrk**

Meanwhile, in another branch of the Multiverse with a slightly different group of Interdimensional Zone Hoppers than we're used to...

A Boy named Dan and his Betamon partner lay on a grassy hill staring up at the night sky...

When suddenly- a familiar glimmering golden light shot across the sky- leading to the duo to sit up suddenly at the sight.

"W..What was that about...?!" the Betamon, who was wearing headphones, shuddered in surprise as a sort of de-ja-vu moment rippled down from the sight of that meteor.

"A Digi-Meteor...?" Dan questioned, "...or was that a Code Crown?" He too shuddered from the odd feeling that had overcome him, "Either way, why should we feel so scared...?"

_**"YO BLUES!"**_ came the sudden shout from his companions that made him and Betamon turn around.

Before them were four natives of this universe- whom we all should recognize as alternate universe variants of four particular people- Shoutmon, Taiki, Akari, and Dorulumon.

"I feel so outta tune, man!" Shoutmon said as he rubbed his arms repeatedly as if to get some heat back into them, "I'm so cold my Heart o'Rockn'Roll ain't keepin' me warm! It...It's like Billion Shoutmons just up an' had their Farewell tours!"

"Brr...!" Taiki had his arms crossed over his chest, grimacing at the sensations he'd felt, "It felt like I was shot just now..."

"I had this sense of dread that I'd lose Taiki in an explosion!" Akari was hanging onto Taiki tightly, this one being a naturally born human that had grown up as Taiki's best friend and caretaker.

"Yeah, what they said, basically," Dorulumon said with a simple grimace.

"Oh, I see what happened..." Betamon sighed.

"Zone Ripples..." Dan agreed as he settled down a bit, knowing the cause.

"Zone or Xone?" Dorulumon asked, inquiring over a dimensional Quirk they'd discovered about this small branch of the universe.

"Zone with a Z," Dan said, "Zone Ripples are a kind of butterfly effect..." he explained, "If an event that occurs in one Zone is great or catastrophic enough, it sends shocks through the rest of its Sister Zones."

"So, that's what those feelings were?" Taiki asked.

"Does that Mean I'll lose Taiki in Explosive Gunfire?" Akari asked, eyes widening in concern for her friend.

"Not necessarily," Dan explained, "these feelings don't predict the future, Akari. That said, the fait of your alternates wasn't pleasant." He made that comment completely unaware of the events that were about to transpire.

"Guess our backwater Zone's pretty connected then," Dorulumon mused as he sat down next to Dan and Betamon.

"It's like that for all Zones," Betamon corrected, "Ripples are Rare, but when they happen it's a real pain."

Dorulumon frowned at that, and as Akari, Taiki and Shoutmon celebrated the fact that they wouldn't be dying any time soon, he reached a paw over and pulled Dan over to whisper.

"So there's nothing besides these 'bad vibes', Dan?" He asked.

"Typically..." Dan mulled it over for a moment, "No. However, there may come a time when we'll have to clean up the spill over..."

"Spill over huh..." Dorulumon muttered as he thought over it for a few moments, then, he glanced up to the sky on a whim. His eyes widened suddenly. "You mean something like _**That?"**_

Everyone glanced up at that comment- and they all stared up in surprise at what was there.

A massive Digi-Xros, blurred only faintly by static, appearing high up in the sky, facing off against a meanacing form that was even more obscured by static than the Digi-Xros.

* * *

_**"XROS HEART! TWELVE G!"**_

* * *

_*cue __SKYxBLUE KNIGHTS - (Xros Heart! Final Battle!) [Lyrics by KathAveara and CalumTraveler]*_

The Voice echoed across many worlds- and places and times.

Across Television screens and skies, and computer monitors- This scene could be seen high and wide- for every person of that particular world to see once and only the once.

On the SAO Earth, Ryouma looked up to the sky as he was lead from a car to the court house steps- and then he realized the answer to a question he'd asked a long time before.

Everywhere- across all points of the Multiverse- this climatic battle could be seen through the previously mentioned Zone Ripples.

Except...as the source was outside of the normal flow of time...The normal rules of needing to be a "Sister Zone" did not apply in this case.

In that Sky Blue Void at the Edge of Time- XH12G and Quartzmon faced off for the final time.

**"XROS HEART! TWELVE G!"** Shoutmon roared as they struck a pose across from the awestruck Quartzmon.

"What?" Akari taunted, "Speechless?"

"GRR!" Quartzmon shook his head finally! "NO! This makes no difference at all What you call yourselves! You will _**DIE!**_" He threw an energy blast at XH12G and it exploded...to no effect.

_**Listen Up: what can you Hear? / Does our voice simply disappear? **_

"Really?" Shoutmon chuckled, "Cause somehow, I think it's going to be the other way around!"

_**Covered up by this, the sound of Every Screaming Heart?**_

And with that- XH12G flew fowards and punched Quartzmon in the face- sending the beast flying backwards with a hearty blow.

_**Or can you hear the song that we sing, / A song now echoed by all things:**_

Quartzmon rolled away, and got to his 'feet' only to realize that XH12G had split up into multiple energy apparitions.

_**Now we know, we can be sure, of the role the song will fulfill!**_

His eight eyes widened as an apparition of CascadeStarmon grinned at him as it hurled a massive meteor at him.

_**SMASH!**_

_**You have beaten us down, time and time again,**_

Suddenly- energy apparitions of Typheus and Echinda in their massive forms lanced by- slashing through Quartzmon with energy blades of Wind and Life.

_**Yet we would not surrender;**_

And then JagarD0rulumon came barreling down upon him with an energy drill that sent Quartzmon plummeting down through the void... And into a Giant Record Floor that had not existed the moment before.

_**Not 'til we saw the Night Blue Sky at the Edge of Time!**_

An Energy ZekeGureimon grinned at Quartzmon as an Energy OmegaShoutmon and Energy DeltAntylamon barreled down upon him with the triple combo Record Scratch Attack.

Of course- they weren't aiming to _PURIFY_ Quartzmon- oh no!- they simply wanted to create a massive blast of energy that sent him hurtling back up into the void.

_**So we kept on the fight, / Because we knew it even then:**_

As he went flying- The Eight PawnChessmon- joined by numerous Energy apparitions of SAO Floor Bosses that matched up in skills and traits with certain SAO players- launched strike after strike after strike that completely scratched up his lower spheroid's armor paint.

_**That we cannot be stopped with this song locked in our hearts!**_

And then Energy Knightmon came flying down with his sword glowing an amazing color as he slashed straight through Quartzmon- creating a roar of pain that every Quartzmon and Gravimon every when felt in unison at various points of their timelines.

_**We'll call Kurosu Heart, / We who are fighting here today,**_

It was then that an Energy Lagann- riding on the back of an Energy Sparrowmon- flew straight forward, delivering an impressive five strike blow that sent Quartzmon flying in the direction opposite than the one he should have been sent flying in!

_**And we'll forge ahead to victory whatever's in our way!**_

And then every energy apparition flew together into the unique form of XH12G once more, much to the cheering of every universe watching.

_**This song we now all sing, / Will always be within our Hearts!**_

"Woaah...!" in another universe that was different from the one we knew, but similar enough to it, a Young Tagiru Akashi stared up at the sky with wide eyes and a grin on his face.

And on the Earth that had been salvaged from a Doomed Timeline, everyone turned to the sky as they watched the menace that had threatened to kill them all get another round of smack down.

Quartzmon snarled as he fought to regain his balance, "How the hell did you get so powerful?"

"Weren't you listening just now?" Kaiyumi asked. "No? Then I guess we'll just have to keep at it!"

And then the Digi-Xros exploded into more energy apparitions once more- different ones this time- that began running circles around the dazed Quartzmon as he tried to figure out what the hell was going on.

Then- an energy apparition of X4B jumped out of the tornado- diving over Quartzmon as Beelzebemon (In control of that version) fired off a Chaos Flare- blasting Quartzmon in the back and making him howl in surprise.

X4B rejoined the tornado, and Quartzmon whirled around repeatedly as he tried to predict where the next attack would come from.

_**All things begin, all things will end,**_

Xros Four and Xros Four Knight leaped out of the tornado next- controlled by Shoutmon and Akari- as they swung their swords across Quartzmon in a unified strike that under normal circumstances would have acted like a scissor cut.

_**Our hearts turn to the future again:**_

SigmaArrowmon leaped into the air next- doing a mirror of X4B's back flip- as she fired off her Plasma Engine at him.

_**The memories of what you've done will not hold us back!**_

Energy apparitions of Tactimon, Lilithmon, and Blastmon- though they were not present for this- flew forwards, launching attacks against Quartzmon that really made his mind flash back to that moment back on earth where- NO! He was Synchronizing again!

_**Nothing now will make us fear**_

A giant energy Kiriha took to the stage next- throwing a windy tornado at Quartzmon even as he gulped at the sight of it.

_**The road we took in coming here:**_

It was then that a Xros Five- piloted by Nene of all people- performed a Meteor Buster attack from below- sending cracks up from the bottom of Quartzmon's ball as he howled in pain.

_**Nothing will draw away our hearts from the here and the now!**_

And then energy apparitions of BlackWarGreymon and ShineGreymon appeared- diving forwards to attack even as other BlackWarGreymons across many Digital Worlds watched on in approval of the girl's fighting skills.

_**We have come so far and conquered everything / Trailing in these shadows.**_

Tagiru- Akari's father- and Chou- Akari's mother- watched on from their small house in Green Zone even as the rest of the village cheered as an Energy Engine King G-Nine launched repeated attacks against Quartzmon.

_**But now we are here with nothing more to fear at our destiny!**_

Puppetmon, aboard the deck of Olegmon's _Good Friday_, laughed as he remembered that Digi-Xros and all the good memories that came from its existence, even as that Digi-Xros entered the tornado once more to be replaced by Victory King Time Seven.

_**If everything we learned / Was to prepare us for this now,**_

Corone- in control of this Xros- laughed as she delivered blow after blow after blow- against Quartzmon with a gigantic version of her own weapon form.

_**We'll protect these precious memories in the deepest of our hearts.**_

The whirling tornado of Energy Xrosses fused together once more into XH12G, standing a distant ways away from Quartzmon as the jerk finally got to his "feet" once again.

_**And as the time come close / To a future with you gone,**_

"RAAAH!" He threw energy blast after energy blast at them- not even caring as an energy version of X5KB's shield appeared before the Xros to diflect every single explosion.

_**We'll learn and we'll remember this, and that will drive us on!**_

"Do you _**STILL**_ not understand it at all?" Kaoru asked. "That you can't win here?"

_**This song we now all sing**_

"Heh..." Quartzmon huffed as he righted himself, "of course...I can't win with energy attacks."

_**Will always sound aloud so strong!**_

"What...?" Shoutmon narrowed his eyes.

"Then...I'll just have to go with a PHYSICAL ATTACK!" Quartzmon roared as he held his two right arms into the air- and- _SNAP_- fused them together as he mutated them into a massive, unstable looking Drill. "SO I HERD U LIEK DRILLZ MAN!" He giggled insanely as the drill grew in size- doubling easily and becoming even more unstable looking: **"GRAVI DRILL PRESS!"**

He roared- flying forward to trying to Giga Drill Break XH12G!

"Fine then!" Shoutmon growled as he threw their right arm into the air: _**"OCO GLACIAN DRILL!"**_

With a roar- XH12G flew forwards-

_**KLASH!**_

The two drill heads met head on- neither breaking, neither giving, neither faltering as they spun on in opposite directions.

"GIVE UP YET?!" Quartzmon shouted at them.

"We should be asking you the same question!" Simon shouted.

"HAHAHAHA! NO!" Quartzmon roared- trying to push forwards, but finding that they were too evenly matched.

"This isn't going to go anywhere nice for you, Quartzmon!" Akari admonished, "Just stop this nonsense now!"

Quartzmon had no reply.

_"oi,"_ Shoutmon said to the inside of the Xros- _"On my cue, we switch hands from left to right, OK?"_

Nobody understood what he meant by that at first- but agreement was given for the plan.

And so this continued on- with the camera pulling away from the battle to view it from afar. Allowing us to watch as all of the static of the Time Storms from the old universe were pulled into the wake of XH12G's drill, and absolutely nothing going in towards Quartzmon's drill.

The camera would pull out further again- showing us the rotating universes as their orbits were pulled closer together- the gap between them closing in mere fractions of a second.

And then it zoomed in as XH12G's drill cracked.

It cracked- and Quartzmon's drill plowed through the first layer- revealing another drill beneath- and then another and another and ANOTHER.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Quartzmon swore at them as he broke through the last drill only to have his own drill caught by XH12G's left hand- holding the Drill in place without even slowing it's momentum down...

A trick Akari had learned from her Mother.

"HOW!?" Quartzmon roared- "HOW ARE YOU SO POWERFUL!?"

"Didn't you realize?" Shoutmon said calmly- "This fight has been broadcast to every world- Every single world- that you or a version of you has meddled with. Some of them haven't even been touched yet- some have had your influence since the dawn of time" It had to be an illusion- but Quartzmon could see alternating trails of red and blue spiraling around his own Drill.

"The emotions of all those you've toyed with and given misery too combine together to give us strength! You're not just fighting Xros Heart, Quartzmon..." Akari explained.

_**Now all that is has led us here; we will not die while our hearts still burn.**_

"You're Fighting the hearts and souls of EVERYTHING AT ONCE!" Kaiyumi smirked. "And Nobody is supporting _**YOU**_!"

_**There's nothing you can do to bring us to an end while our hearts still turn!**_

"That is who _**WE ARE**_!" Shoutmon shouted, "That is _**XROS HEART**_!"

"SO ONE LAST TIME!" Akari roared.

_**"ENGRAVE IT ON YOUR HEART!"**_

With that- XH12G threw the Drill up into the air as they swung around and delivered a massive punch to Quartzmon's chest as- _**BTHWRRRRRIIIIRRRR!**_- Their arm transformed into a giant drill that shot through Quartzmon- and then through his very heart itself, drilling through every single path and divergent timeline that he would ever or had ever taken.

_**So we keep on the fight, / Because we know it even now:**__**  
**_

The Trio of Quartzmon in the Abandoned Warehouse- The possessed Sugou who spat up a drill- and every other Quartzmon and Gravimon and Ryouma out there who would inevitably one day die, be it at Xros Heart's hands or through some other tragic accident or even a naturally given death.

_**That we cannot be stopped with this song locked in our hearts!**_

Ryouma- on the SAO earth- would clutch at his heart even as a drill appeared out of nowhere inside of it, not killing him, but giving him a painful, permanent reminder until the day he did die.

_**We call to Xros our Hearts, / We who are fighting here today,**_

The drills came out of Quartzmon's body in all directions- flying through the void- propelled by nothing but energy streams of various colors.

_**And we forge ahead to victory whatever's in our way!**_

The drills all shot forwards to join one in particular- and then fused together into one final giant spinning drill that- a flash of light later- was held by XH12G.

_**This song we now all sing, / Is always graven on our hearts!**_

And then- seconds later- what was left of Quartzmon exploded violently in a multicolored explosion of light and colors that would be continually exploding for the rest of all time.

As the camera pulled away- we viewed the two Universes orbiting their new found sun, in a perfect mirror of what Taiki had originally done not too many years earlier to the Earth and the Digital World around DarkKnightmon.

And then- an Intact Fourth Wall cut to all the different views of people A-Xros all Time and Space as they cheered on for the final defeat of the one who had caused so much trouble.

Then it powered down as all purpose for it was put to an end.

* * *

_Several Days Later..._

Aincrad floated over Reaper Zone as SpaceTrailmon unloaded passengers who had decided to stay in the Lagann Cluster to keep an eye on things now that Quartzmon had been finished off for good.

"Me and dad will be making sure we undo all the bad rep that Quartzmon did," Kaoru explained to Akari, "but don't you worry one bit! We'll keep in touch!" She held up a Xros Time Wrister and grinned.

"I'll hold you too that," Akari smiled.

* * *

"Just think about it!" Revolomon said to Zenjirou as Ballistamon unloaded the last of Revolomon's personal belongings, "So many new worlds to discover! Potentially thousands of undiscovered tombs and adventures just waiting to happen!"

"Not to mention the Art too," Zenjirou chuckled.

"N'Gah!" Ballistamon agreed.

* * *

"So you two are really staying here, huh?" Nene asked of Dari and Gimmy.

"Yup," Gimmy nodded, "There's a lot out there that we just have to see!"

"Plus, bro won't stop going on about how he wants to see everything there is to see in this universe before going on to others," Dari sighed, even as, in the distance, they heard Kamina trying to chat it up with a girl who looked suspiciously like Yoko from the Gurren Lagann Anime.

"And plus," Gimmy added, "we can't just leave him here alone to get into trou-" _**SLAP!**_ "-ble."

"That's alright," Nene smiled before hugging the two, "Just remember to come visit every now and again! You two are still Nyarko's god parents after all and I expect you to come meet her!"

"Right!" the duo nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, up on the bridge of SpaceTrailmon...

"So you really think you can handle the jump across universes?" Shoutmon asked.

"Well..." Hideaki scratched at the back of his head, "I've already done a practice jump back and forth. With that sun we made out there between universes as a way marker, I'm fairly certain I can keep jumps consistent across the universes."

"He means 'yes'," Rina translated, "we can act as a ferry boat for the two universes rather easily."

"Cool," Shoutmon let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding in. "It makes me feel a lot better knowing we're not leaving everyone behind in this universe for good."

"Personally," Rina began, "I'm not so certain if that'd even be allowed to happen after all the trouble we went through to get here."

"Heh," Shoutmon chuckled, "yeah, the universe does seem fit to give us reward for all these trials, doesn't it?"

**ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE VOID_ _ _| THREE DAYS LATER_ _ _|**

"So we've put this off for a while now because we were busy." Shoutmon said as he, Akari, and Kaiyumi walked down an empty street of Algade town. "But for sure, we need to know. What **_exactly_** were you _**thinking**_ pulling off a plan like that without our fore-knowledge or permission?"

"It was after we got back from the doomed timeline," Kaiyumi explained, "and we knew we were heading into the Cluster to track down Taiki and Sally...There was also a large chance we'd find Quartzmon here too." She pulled out a burnt scrap of paper from her pocket- so small and tiny that you could not even recognize it as the photograph it had once been. "So we came up with a plan. We sent a letter and a chunk of Quartzmon Tower crystal to Emmit's past self."

"You...you sent a piece of crystal?" Akari asked as her eyes widened, "Why would you...?" She shook her head, "What the hell **_possessed_** you to think **that** was a good idea!?"

"We knew that the Towers had an inherent ability to force a change to a timeline to overwrite the existing events," Kaiyumi explained. "Gureimon found that out the hard way, remember?"

"Right..." Shoutmon nodded, "And then with all the Towers in the Doomed Time line..."

"I figured...no...We figured we had nothing to lose," Kaiyumi shrugged as she pocketed the scrap of photograph and pulled out the letter instead. "It was Emmit's idea in the first place. I went along with it because...he was the only one who'd be affected, heavily."

"But he's been a part of our timeline!" Shoutmon explained, "Quartzmon's too!"

"That's why we did it the way we did." Kaiyumi explained, "All that original letter said to do was to put off the Gate experiment for nine months, then go through with it as planned right as he destroyed the crystal, forcing it to branch at that exact moment. From Quartzmon's perspective, nothing would be different- just a slight itch of a memory that might have only affected _one_ doomed copy anyways."

"...So what happened then?" Akari asked. "Why was he fading out?"

"Because he became a different person the moment he read the letter," Kaiyumi explained, "and that butterfly effect only managed to catch up to him right when we were ready to transform Aincrad like we did."

"How could you plan something like that?" Shoutmon asked- "This sounds more and more like you were just winging it."

"Well, that source for the coordinates?" Kaiyumi held up the letter, "That was a future me who-"

_**BAM BAM BAM! **_**PCHOO! **_**KRASH! **__tumble __**rooooollllll...**_

It was then that a trash can rolled in front of them- having been knocked over by something that had appeared in a familiar sound effect just in the street to their immediate left.

_*cue Back To The Future Part III Main Theme*_

Everyone stood there in silence for a few moments.

[0:04]

"Did someone just...?" Shoutmon cut himself off before he finished that thought.

"I think they did..." Akari answered that unasked question.

[0:10]

The trio of them went to round the corner to see what it was.

[0:15]

"W...What the...?" Shoutmon stared at the sight before them in confusion.

Kaiyumi, however, seemed to be grinning in delight.

[0:23]

It was a DeLorean- covered in frost, and just sitting in the middle of the street and looking all the world like it had been ripped straight out of the first Movie's finishing act, for it had no Mister Fusion on the back, but instead a long lightning rod.

It's vents let out a pulse of smoke and Kaiyumi let out a cheer. "IT WORKED!"

[0:34]

Shoutmon and Akari just stared at the sight before them for a few moments- Kaiyumi running for the driver's door and using her foot to kick at the door handle instincitvely, not even bothering to use her hands on the frozen surface.

With a grind and a hiss- the door flew open- and the Driver climbed out- "Great Scott...!" The man just at the edge of his twenties said as he pulled off a pair of goggles off of his eyes, revealing familiar grey eyes beneath, and into his messy brown hair. "Did it actually...?" He looked at the girl in front of him. "You!"

"Me!" Kaiyumi grinned.

"It worked!" they shouted at once.

Shoutmon and Akari's jaws nearly dropped once they placed the driver's voice as one they recognized.

"T-Taiki!?" Akari gasped.

"How did you adjust for the temporal decay drift?" Kaiyumi asked.

"I used a signal trace once we saw the fight on Television!" The man- not actually Taiki, but instead a younger Emmit Brown- explained. "And with the Flux Capacitor adjustments you suggested, we could leap across space as well as time too so we just tracked you down once you got out of the void!"

"THAT'S AWESOME!" Kaiyumi nearly squealed in delight. "I can't believe that you were able to get the right amount of power for the-!"

"Wait wait wait~" Akari spoke up- "What the hell is happening here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Came a familiar female voice as the passenger side door opened up, and a woman of about the same age, carrying a young baby in her arms, climbed out of the Time Machine.

"S-SALLY!?" Shoutmon nearly fainted on his feet.

"No, actually," The woman smiled, her bright blue eyes sparkling with life, "My name's Clara, Clara Clayton-Brown."

[1:05]

Shoutmon and Akari stood there for a moment in silence- glanced at each other, then back at the two people who had climbed out of the machine before screaming out as one: _**"WHAT!?"**_

Kaiyumi rolled her eyes at the shenanigans of her friends, before turning towards Clara. "Hi, I'm Kaiyumi, a pleasure to meet you, finally! Emmit told me all about you." She smiled, "It was a different Emmit, though..but still...It's an honor to finally meet you."

"And it's an honor to meet the girl who saved our lives too," Clara smiled back. "I certainly appreciate it.

"The other me, he didn't just fade out, did he?" the present Emmit asked.

"Nope," Kaiyumi shook her head, "He went and synchronized every Quartzmon. Made sure that you guys saw it all everywhere and everywhen."

"That we did," Emmit nodded.

"So how did you escape?" Kaiyumi asked, "I never knew how you were going to pull that part off...!"

"We drove this car straight into Quartzmon's face!" Clara replied, "You should've seen the look he had on when we jumped straight through him!"

"Those fire trails you theorized would show up probably flew straight into his eyes too!" Emmit added with a laugh, though it faded quickly, "Serves him right for blowing up my home twice over like that."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that," Kaiyumi apologized, "I couldn't risk changing the timeline any more than I already had." She sniffed, "I'm sorry that I couldn't save more people and..." she started crying.

"It's alright though..." Emmit said, pulling the girl into a comforting hug, "somehow...I doubt even if I had made it back, that I could have saved them all from that beast."

"At any rate, though!" Clara smiled, "We've got a chance to start new lives now." She walked around the car, "And I'm sure Jules here will be really happy to be living in this new place now."

"Jules...?" Kaiyumi looked at the baby, "As in Jules Verne?"

"Yup," Clara nodded, "We both decided that was a nicer name, especially once we got that letter of yours."

"As long as we could save one extra life then..." Kaiyumi sniffed back her tears, then realized something. "Oh! Right!" She called over to Shoutmon and Akari, "Get over here you two! I still haven't introduced you yet!"

_*cue Butterfly*_

The King and Queen of the Digital World- were shaken out of their confused state with that, and so walked over to join Kaiyumi, Emmit, Clara, and the little baby Jules...

And with that- the camera pulled far out of Aincrad- into the void- and then further Fourteen Years into the future...

Where it settled down upon the Earth that our heroes had rescued, zooming down further towards a house on a hill top that had seemingly grown up out of the ground out of a key that had been planted like a seed.

_**Gokigen na chou ni natte kira meku kaze ne notte **_

Shoutmon, who had retired on earth after being a King for some ten odd years in total, called up to the higher rooms from the kitchen as he struggled to cook something on the stove top.

_**Ima sugu kimi ai ni yukou**_

Akari, as she tried to fix up her hair into its usual style, called down a recognition as she just decided to leave her hair loose today.

_**Yokei na koto nante wasureta hou ga mashi sa**_

Meanwhile- in a laboratory somewhere in the old NERV Headquarters- Kaiyumi worked on finishing a device that would one day revolutionize the world with a Portal Teleportation grid that would make transit between Earth and the Digital World easier and quicker.

_**Kore ijou shareteru jikan wa nai**_

She called over to her Lab assistant, Simon, who, once again, was woken up after having fallen asleep on the job.

_**Nani ga WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW, sora ni todoku no darou**_

Meanwhile- back at the Hinomoto residence- a girl with long flowing red hair, and equally piercing crimson eyes tied her hair up into long twin tails before smoothing down her school uniform and flashed a smile into the mirror.

_**Dakedo WO WO WO WO WO, ashita no yotei mo wakaranai**_

And with that- she ran down the steps- grabbed a piece of toast from the kitchen- and hurled herself out the front door where her three friends who were also going to the same school waited outside for her.

The girl- Kuuko- held up the hand holding her toast and called out, "Let's Go!"

The silver haired, green eyed, Nyarko grinned, "YEAH!"

_**Mugendai na yume no ato no nanimo nai yo no naka ja**_

Meanwhile- on the Castle Aincrad, presently in orbit over some strange rainbow colored planet whose sun orbited it instead of the other way around...

Yuu, Lizbeth, and Corone all stared out onto the plaza from the control room, watching as Yui was demonstrating various skills that anyone hoping to join the PawnChessmonz Corp. would need to have.

All of those eight PawnChessmonz from Lake Zone stood there either judging her skills and rating the improvement over last time, or were simply cheering the girl on.

_**Sou sha itoshii omoi omo makesou ni naru kedo**_

Terezie and Strider shared a nod once Yui had finished her routine, and handed her a blue ribbon that indicated that she'd passed the test.

Yui threw a fist into the air and let out a cheer.

_**Stay shigachi na imeji darake no tayorinai tsubasa demo**_

Meanwhile- in an unknown Zone in the Lagann Cluster, Gimmy and Dari- who had since become better known as Lagann and Gurren- flew through the air inside _Lagann_ towards unseen adventure.

The girl leaned over and kissed the boy piloting the armor on the cheek.

_**Kitto toberu sa, ON MY LOVE!**_

* * *

On their way to school- the four kids chatted randomly about things.

_**Ukareta chou ni natte ichizu na kaze ni notte**_

The dark haired boy- age 15- is the son of Beelzebmon and Mervamon, named "Mahiro." He was presently lamenting Nyarko's current idea of stealing a DeLorean and taking it for a Joy Ride across the multiverse rather than going to school.

_**Doko mademo kimi ni ai ni yukou**_

Nyarko- age 16- laughed his concerns off, putting her arm around him and claiming that they'd be fine.

_**Aimai na kotobatte igai ni benri datte**_

Kuuko- Age 14- thought that while taking the DeLorean would be fun, they still should go to school so nobody would suspect that they were doing anything.

That made Nyarko sputter in surprise- and caused the fourth member of their group- the 15 year old Jules- to laugh as well.

_**Sakenderu hitto songu kikinagara**_

The view switched over to the Digital World- where Rei was fussing over Nene and Kiriha's second child- a small, 10 year old boy with blond hair and blue eyes- by name of Hasta- who was presently at home sick due to a cold.

She giggled to herself- one of the Denizens' Knights, and here she was playing _**baby**_ sitter!

_**Nani ga WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW, kono machi ni hibiku no darou**_

Elsewhere- Nene and Echidna were dealing with the aftermath of a terrible earth-quake that nobody had seen coming. Trying to help heal any injured she came across while also trying to see to it that everyone had gotten out of the troublesome region alive.

_**Dakedo WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW, kitai shitetemo shikata nai**_

Meanwhile- Kiriha and Typheus worked out a legal dispute with an Animation Company from a recently discovered universe that claimed that they were infringing on their copyrights by simply existing as real people when they should be 'fictional'.

Said Legal Dispute ended with Typheus summoning a gale-force wind inside the cramped room while saying: _**"Who's Fictional Now?"**_

_**Mugendai na yume no ato no yarusenai yo no naka ja**_

Meanwhile- elsewhere in the Lagann Cluster- Kiichi's Locomon rode over a train track- with Revolomon, Ballistamon, and the Frontier gang all riding on the tops of the passenger cars- each ready to leap across onto the train that they were about to pass by.

They did such- much to the surprise of the bandit leader who had tried to hijack the train in question for his own nefarious purposes.

_**Sou sa joushiki hazure mo waruku wa nai ka na**_

On earth- Tagiru and Chou waved and smiled as the four kids- one of whom being their own Grand-daughter- walked up to the school building, chatting all the way.

_**Stay shisou na imeeji wo someta gikochinai tsubasa demo**_

Elsewhere- in another Lab in NERV HQ- Emmit and Clara finished their final prototype model of the Energy Shield that would be used years in the past on a different earth to save everyone from a deadly explosion.

_**Kitto toberu sa, ON MY LOVE!**_

* * *

The camera then panned out to float across the Multi-verse as a credits screen would fly past the screen in fast-forwards- carrying out all of the necessary information in such a short span of time.

As this happened- we would get screenshots of various things happening across the Multiverse.

Such as: in a certain Tamers Universe- the battle against a rampaging Dioboromon Tower was brought to an end by a certain Gallantmon Crimson mode stabbing it through the Hour-Glass icon on it's chest.

In the universe where Yolei and Davis had came from- the dynamic duo had unveiled a plan to unite their Earth and Digital World through common sense Peace meetings and Ramen Noodles.

And in a particular Savers Universe, Kristy and Agumon would scold their young daughter- who had been named Rythm after much debate- for stealing a Vortex Manipulator and jumping off across the universe to see the sights without realizing that the device was a prototype and couldn't be controlled.

_**Mugendai no yume no ato no nani mo nai yo no naka ja,**_

With that all said and done- the camera drifted down into some random early morning sky as SpaceTrailmon zipped through the atmosphere- piloted presently by Kotone and Ren.

_**Sou sa itoshii omoi mo makesou ni naru kedo**_

In the cargo bay- Tactimon, Lilithmon, and Blastmon each relaxed after a successful mission, even as Tsuwamon played a game of cards with the little mouse ChuChumon.

_**Stay shigachi na imeeji darake no tayorinai tsubasa demo**_

And with a flick of a lever- Kotone accelerated SpaceTrailmon up to 88 Miles Per Hour...!

_**Kitto toberu sa... OH YEAH!**_

**BAM BAM BAM _PCHOO!_**

They vanished into a burst of light and a set of fire trails.

_**Mugendai na yume no ato no yarusenai yo no naka ja**_

And from there- they re-appeared over the Earth-Digital World solar System- descending towards one of the Digital World's sea-side ports.

_**Sou sa joushiki hazure mo waruku wa nai ka na**_

It was there that Dorulumon, Zenjirou, and Lila waved at the incoming ship as it sailed past them- towards the awaiting dock where Mizuki, Hangyomon, ChibiKamemon (Now not so Chibi), and PrincessBastemon were waiting for them to land.

_**Stay shisou na imeeji wo someta gikochinai tsubasa demo**_

Meanwhile as the ship landed- Haruki and Witchmon watched it all from a cozy little bench overlooking the entire sea port.

_**Kitto Toberu Sa...ON MY LOVE!**_

And the camera panned out- to show the Digital World and Ringed Earth orbiting their sun in perfect harmony for all time to come- further out to see the orbit of the Two Universes around their sun- and then out again to show similar universes floating in the endless, starry expanse that held all possibilites of anything that had ever been or ever could be.

_CLICK._

The Fourth Wall shut off with the flick of a single switch.

Kaoru sighed deeply as she observed all the progress her friends had made over the years, turning around to face the doors that lead into her office.

"Well," She said as she fixed her tie through sheer habit, "Here I am." With a chuckle, she reached for the door handle, "Come and get me, World."

And with that, she opened the door and prepared to step out into the Press Conference on the Bagura Company's 15th Resurrection Anniversary.

**FIN!**

* * *

**A.N. 15,380 words total for the above chapter, not counting this Last Author's Note. Just shy of the previous chapter's 16,000 some words. All together...this story is around 650,000 words, has taken roughly Three Years to write start to finish, and has made up a significant portion of my life over said years. Much has changed with my life. Much yet remains the same. And yet... Here I am. I tried to show where every character would be by the end of this story... Sadly, I'm very much aware of the fact that I've missed MANY characters. Epilogues are hard to write, you know. BUT yeah. This is it. The Final Chapter. I'd like to thank KathAveara for helping me out with the Song Lyrics for the final fight. That fight just wouldn't be as awesome as it was without your help. :) Thanks also go to all the reviewers who stuck with this story from beginning to end. You all helped out by keeping me motivated to keeping it all awesome. I'd also like to thank BlueIke of Deviant Art for allowing me to quote his two-shot comic detailing the very events seen in this chapter. Dan's description of a Zone Ripple was just what was needed there. :) **

**And now, Life moves on for me, and I'll be working to finish some of those older stories of mine that I've put off to work on this story. That said- this long adventure will always hold a special place in my heart, and I'll be revisiting this universe on occasion. I've still got ideas for future stories and events... So keep your eyes peeled, folks. ;) You never know when someone from XWAU02 will pop up in the mean time. **

**Shorah, and thanks again for reading,**

**_DTC**


End file.
